Un avenir pour le moins surprenant
by BlackDeepShadow
Summary: Et oui Harry, Potter n'est pas le seul nom que porte ta future progéniture! Découvertes inattendues à la suite d'un "léger" incident... Voyage temporel DMHP
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour (du moins je vais essayé d'être drôle même si c'est pas gagné :p)

**Avertissement :** SLASH HPDM donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Bêta**: Nee'lahne

* * *

**Note de l'auteur****:** C'est ma toute première fic alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^

* * *

Prologue:

Un cri retentit soudainement dans la Grande Salle.

« Il y en a partout! Il y a en partout! Enlevez-les moi! Enlevez-les moi! Je vous en supplie faites quelque chose! »

Minerva McGonagall tressauta légèrement avant de poser ses yeux sur la table des Serdaigle. L'année allait être difficile... Elle le sentait depuis le jour où elle avait appris que deux autres Malfoy-Potter allaient rentrer à Poudlard alors qu'elle avait déjà tant de mal avec les aînés! Elle eut la preuve de la véracité de son raisonnement lors du traditionnel__dîner de répartition. Depuis quelques jours déjà, elle sentait que quelque chose allait mal tourner durant cette cérémonie: elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la répartition des deux aînés Malfoy-Potter...

La répartition se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive aux nouvelles recrues en question. Il n'y eut, tout d'abord, rien à dire sur le premier de l'ordre alphabétique qui prit connaissance de sa maison après une vingtaine de minutes de délibération.Et puis ce fut le tour de son frère... Du haut de ses onze ans, le jeune homme l'avait d'abord toisé comme si elle n'était qu'un résidu de merde humaine et puis il avait fait un _scandale _pendant une demi-heure parce qu'il _refusait_ qu'on lui mette le choixpeau sur la tête ! Apparemment, l'objet n'était pas assez _digne _pour qu'il le touche. Le choixpeau n'avait même pas eu besoin de se poser sur la tête du jeune homme pour choisir sa maison ...

Et alors qu'ils avaient enfin tous commencé à manger, il arrivait ça : à la table des bleus et bronzes, les yeux exorbités transparaissant de peur, un adolescent se griffait furieusement les avants-bras, essayant de venir à bout d'une menace invisible sous les regards impuissants de ses camarades.

« Enlevez-les moi ! Enlevez-les moi ! Répétait-il inlassablement alors que ses bras commençaient à saigner. Ils ne veulent pas partir ! Ils s'accrochent !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on t'enlève ? Demanda l'un de ses amis qui, comme toutes les personnes présentes, ne voyait aucune menace.

_ Vous ne les voyez pas ? Glapit son ami. Il y en a _partout _!

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_ Des _araignées _! Rugit le Serdaigle. _Qu'est-ce_ que tu m'as fais ? »

Son regard injecté de sang s'était posé sur la nouvelle recrue Malfoy-Potter assise à la table des verts et argents.

Tous, professeurs y compris, suivirent son regard. Ladite nouvelle recrue demeura impassible face à l'attention que l'on lui portait, mangeant nonchalamment son dîner. Il finit cependant par lever les yeux de son assiette et leva _un_ sourcil aristocratique.

« Moi? Fit-il innocemment. Absolument rien. »

Il se saisit ensuite élégamment de son verre, regarda le Serdaigle avec amusement et but anodinement une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Les yeux du Serdaigle se posèrent avec effarement sur son propre verre.

« _Qu'est-ce_ que tu as mis dans mon verre ? Éructa-t-il. »

Son interlocuteur retint un rire.

« Comment aurai-je pu y mettre quelque chose ? Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle peuvent témoigner qu'à _aucun_ moment, je n'ai approché ton verre... »

Le jeune garçon l'observa un instant avec des yeux ronds, sachant qu'il avait raison, avant de repartir dans une brusque crise d'hystérie.

Un sourire mauvais empreint le visage pâle du nouveau première année alors qu'il se tournait vers le professeur McGonagall qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux un instant. Le présumé fautif haussa alors _un_ sourcil finement dessiné, cequi signifiait sans aucun doute : je sais que vous me croyez coupable mais je sais aussi que vous ne pourrez jamais le prouver, avant de retourner à son dîner.

La femme d'âge mûre grommela.

« Il l'a fait, marmonna-t-elle.

_ C'est évident. »

Le professeur McGonagall sursauta légèrement face à l'intervention du professeur de DCFM, maintenant à mi-temps.

« J'ai entendu le Serdaigle en question traiter le jeune Malfoy-Potter de morveux, poursuivit-t-il. En bon Malfoy il n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça. »

La femme d'âge mûre soupira une énième fois: ça n'allait vraiment pas être une année facile.

Après avoir envoyé le pauvre garçon à l'infirmerie et après un dîner mouvementé, elle rappela une dernière fois le règlement dont l'interdiction de sortir après le couvre-feu _surtout _pour se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle adressa un regard tout particulier aux deux aînés Malfoy-Potter qui se contentèrent de lui lancer un regard qui voulait sans aucun doute dire: on sait que vous savez que l'on ne se pliera pas aux règles, mais on sait aussi que vous ne pouvez ni le prouver, ni nous en empêcher.

Le professeur de métamorphose pinça l'arrête de son nez entre deux de ses doigts avec lassitude: elle mettrait sa main à couper que ces deux-là allait bientôt faire une _grosse_ bêtise.

Elle ne savait juste pas à quel point elle avait raison...

HPDMHPDMHPDM

« Tu crois qu'on va se faire prendre ? Haleta-t-il. »

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis plusieurs heures et donc les deux adolescents, qui couraient comme des dératés dans les couloirs de Poudlard, rompant par la même occasion le silence qui y régnait, enfreignaient les règles fraîchement énoncées par le professeur McGonagall. Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas prévenu par contact visuel la femme d'âge mûre qu'ils comptaient désobéir aux ordres !

Les deux garçons stoppèrent leur course effrénée pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils n'entendaient pas les pas claudiquant Rusard et il n'y avait pas de Miss Teigne en vue !

« Mais non ! Assura son frère. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on se fasse prendre? Au pire on dira que c'était un _accident_. »

Le brun éclata d'un rire cristallin à la remarque de son frère. Il était vrai, qu'étant régulièrement pris à enfreindre le règlement, les deux frères étaient devenus experts en excuse bidon. Mais bon, ce n'était quand même pas de _leur_ faute si les ennuis leurs tombaient inéluctablement dessus sans qu'ils ne fassent _rien_ pour les provoquer!

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on nous croira? Demanda le brun. Surtout avec nos antécédents... »

Le visage de l'autre s'éclaira d'un sourire mauvais.

« Un seul mot mon cher frère: manipulation. »

Le même sourire éclaira le visage de son homologue.

« Serpentard un jour..., commença-t-il.

_...Serpentard toujours, termina son frère. »

Ils se remirent ensuite à marcher vers les cachots.

« Si McGo l'apprend..., souffla le brun.

_ Pire, si Père l'apprend... »

Ils plongèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de leur vis-à-vis et ils y virent la même chose: de la peur.

Règle de survie n°1: Ne **JAMAIS** mettre Père en colère.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, lâcha finalement le blond pour rassurer son frère et surtout se rassurer lui-même. Tout se passera bien ! Au pire on n'aura qu'à lui dire que... que... »

Après s'être rappelé qu'ils ne réussiront _jamais_ à faire gober un mensonge à leur Père, le blond abandonna.

« Tout se passera bien, répéta-t-il. »

Ils étaient presque arrivés à leur dortoir lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils se figèrent brusquement.

« Merde ! Jura le brun à mi-voix. Tu crois qu'il s'_en_ est déjà aperçu ?»

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il attrapa son frère par la manche de sa robe et le fit entrer brusquement dans la pièce la plus proche. Il se retrouvèrent ainsi dans une petite salle poussiéreuse remplie d'objets recouverts par des draps blancs. Un rai de lumière provenant de la lune parvenait tant bien que mal à filtrer à travers l'unique et étroite fenêtre de la pièce. Ils avaient dû arriver dans une sorte de cagibi ou d'entrepôt.

« On attend que Rusard passe et ensuite on sort, décida le blond. »

Le brun opina en silence. En regardant plus attentivement il aperçut un minuscule sablier doré posé sur ce qui, sous le drap, ressemblait à une table. Il jurait étrangement avec le reste de la pièce, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. Du sable vert émeraude s'écoulait lentement.

« Les bruits de pas s'éloignent, le prévint son frère. On pourra bientôt partir. »

Le brun opina une seconde fois en silence. Le sablier l'attirait étrangement ... Peut-être à cause de la couleur qui était du même vert que les yeux de son frère. Il y avait quelque chose qui le démangeait depuis un moment. Quelque chose qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire même s'il avait la certitude que ce serait une bêtise. Il se dandina un peu sur ses pieds, luttant avec sa conscience avant de craquer : après tout, il n'était pas le fils de son Papa pour rien. Il avança lentement son index vers le sablier et ...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! L'interpella son frère. »

Le brun se tourna vers son vis-à-vis.

« Bah... c'est que...Je...je... »

Le blond avança vers le sablier et leva _un _sourcil aristocratique. Il eut moins d'état d'âme que son frère: il appuya sur la partie inférieur du sablier qui se retourna. Le sable commença tout aussi lentement à défiler dans le sens inverse.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! S'exclama le brun. »

Son frère le regarda d'un air intrigué en soulevant l'un de ses élégants sourcils.

« Du calme. Ce n'est qu'un sablier. »

Pour lui prouver que l'objet était inoffensive, le blond réitéra son geste.

« Tu vois. Tout va bien. Le monde ne va pas s'écrouler. »

Se sentant tout à coup bien bête, le brun eut un sourire niais avant de suivre l'exemple de son frère. Il y mit cependant plus de force et le sablier fit plusieurs tours rapides sur lui-même avant de s'immobiliser brusquement.

Un peu trop brusquement au goût des deux frères qui eurent soudainement un **très** mauvais pressentiment. Même le sable à l'intérieur cessa de couler.

Un malaise s'installa dans la pièce...

«Tu crois que..., commença le brun. »

Il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit avec des yeux ronds le sable vert remonter de la partie inférieur du sablier à la partie supérieur avec la même mollesse.

« Tu... crois que c'est normal ? Demanda le blond.

_ Bah... Vu que ni toi ni moi n'avons jeté de sortilèges, alors selon la loi de la gravité... »

Il s'arrêta une seconde fois quand une brusque onde émana du sablier et les traversa. Ce fut une sensation très étrange, comme si chacun de leurs organes étaient passés à travers un film transparent. Ce fut en même temps très rapide et très intense.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux garçons.

« Tu... as senti ça ? Demanda le blond. »

Le brun s'apprêta à lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche bée: le sablier avait disparu sous leurs yeux. Il resta quelques secondes dans une superbe imitation du poisson avant que son frère ne parle:

« …Ce qu'il vient de se passer, n'est absolument _pas_ normal. »

Une atmosphère pesante s'installa entre les deux jeunes Serpentard.

« Tu... crois qu'on a fait une bêtise? » Poursuivit-t-il. »

Un second silence gêné et un peu angoissant suivit ses paroles.

« Mais naaaaaaaaan, lui certifia son frère. Ce n'était qu'un stupide sablier. Que veux-tu qu'il arrive? Bon Rusard doit être partit maintenant. On y va? »

Son frère opina en silence et le suivit en dehors de la pièce.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Le lendemain même de cet incident, Minerva McGonagall découvrit à quel point elle avait raison sur la catastrophe à venir quand Rusard débarqua dans son bureau complètement paniqué:

« Madame nous avons un _gros _problème. »

Le professeur dévisagea le vieillard avec un visage surpris.

« Expliquez-vous, intima-t-elle.

_ Une bonne partie des élèves a disparu.

_ _Disparu _? Comment ça disparu ?

_ Ils ne sont plus là. Nulle part. Je les ai cherché partout sans résultat ! Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ces saletés de jumeaux !

_ Les jumeaux?

_ Malfoy-Potter bien sûr ! Je les avais pris en chasse hier soir mais ils ont réussi à m'échapper ! Cette saleté de blondinet et de brun ! »

Il s'agissait donc des aînés Malfoy-Potter. Le professeur McGonagall soupira: ils commençaient leurs bêtises dès le début de l'année ! De mieux en mieux...

« Quand vous dites une ''grande partie'' qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? S'enquit-elle auprès du concierge.

_ … Venez voir par vous même. »

HPDMHPDMHPDM

McGonagall prit conscience de la gravité de la situation quand elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Cette dernière était... étrangement vide. Seul quelques élèves prenaient ça et là leur petit-déjeuner, un peu surpris d'être si peu nombreux. Bon il en restait pas mal mais quand même!

« Oh Merlin, souffla le professeur McGonagall. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_ Ça, il faudra le demander aux jumeaux Malfoy-Potter, cracha le vieillard. »

La femme d'âge mûr ne fit pas attention à lui et elle murmura plus pour elle que pour l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés:

« Mais où sont-ils tous passés? »

HPDMHPDMHPDM

* * *

Voila j'essayerais de mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si ça vous a plu ou au moins intéressé ^^


	2. Chapitre 1 : Petits faits notables

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour (du moins je vais essayé d'être drôle même si c'est pas gagné :p)

**Avertissement :** SLASH HPDM donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews! ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Et j'espère que le chapitre 1 va vous plaire ^^

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les possibles fautes orthographes.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Petits faits notables

_(italique)_ pensées de Harry

Introduction:

.

La rentrée avait débuté depuis quelques jours à Poudlard et la routine s'était peu à peu installée: le couple nouvellement formé, Ron-Hermione, avait recommencé à se bécoter à longueur de journée; ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Harry... - le brun commençait presque à craindre que ses amis ne fusionnent à force de se serrer sans cesse dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

___« ...Mouais, dis plutôt que ça te rappelle que toi tu es __****__seul____... __,_ fit une petite voix dans sa tête_.____ »)_

… Bon, il était vrai qu'il n'avait rien fait avec personne depuis Cho mais...

___« __****__Rien____ avec __****__personne ____? _L'interrompit de nouveaux sa petite voix.___ Tu es __****__sûr ____? Tu n'oublierai pas un jour... pendant les vacances... »_

___OK__!_ Il y avait bien eu ce ___léger_ accident...

___« Ce ? __****__**Ces**____ seraient plus correcte non ? »_

_**Bref**_ ! Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler et encore moins d'y _penser_ ! Il fit donc en sorte de faire taire cette satanée voix qui le harcelait depuis ___ce_ jour...

Donc, Hermione et Ron étant indisponibles, Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec Dean et Seamus. Mais comme les deux garçons étaient eux-même en couple, le brun avait des remords à s'imposer. A croire que c'était la saison des amours... Non qu'il se plaignait de son célibat : après le fiasco qu'avait été sa liaison avec Cho, il commençait à croire que les relations de couple n'était pas pour lui; mais il était vrai que voir des couples enamourés dans tous les coins avaient de quoi l'énerver.

Ginny lui faisait toujours autant les yeux doux...

_(____elle est vraiment mignonne cette fille, je devais peut-être tenter quelque chose avec elle)_

Neville était toujours aussi... Enfin c'était Neville quoi !

Coté professeur, le seul de qui il espérait ardemment un changement était Snape... Après tout, l'espoir faisait vivre.

Le professeur de potion avait toujours des cheveux d'une ___propreté impeccable _! Et il s'acharnait d'autant plus sur les Gryffondor que, cette année encore, il n'avait pas obtenu le poste de DCFM. Le poste était revenu à un certain McClavinsky... Plutôt sympa par ailleurs.

Les Serpentard étaient toujours aussi imbuvables et quant à leur prince... Eh bien cette espèce de blond-peroxydé-prétentieux-arrogant-froid-sournois-et-fourbe, ce connard de Serpentard était toujours aussi sournois, horripilant et désagréable. En d'autre mot, rien de nouveau sous le soleil ! Le brun avait du mal à comprendre comment un mec aussi beau pouvait être aussi pourri. C'était vraiment du gâchis...

___( et __****__non ____ça ne signifie pas que je trouve que Malfoy est beau !... Et je ne fais pas __****__non plus____ preuve de mauvaise foie ! )_

Ce n'était pas parce que ces derniers mois il avait sentit qu'il y avait une minuscule chance, une microscopique probabilité, une infime possibilité pour qu'un jour dans un avenir ___immensément_ lointain, il puisse ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'attirance pour un homme...

___(« Tu as s____urtout aimé les petites __****__expériences____ auxquelles tu t'es livré cette été...__, _intervint de nouveau la petite-voix dans sa tête_._

____ C'était des __****__accidents ____! J'étais bourré !_

___« __****__Toutes ____les fois...?_

____... )_

Ce n'était, de toute façon, ___pas_ une raison pour se jeter sur le premier beau mec qu'il croisait ! Et non il ne venait pas d'avouer, pour la deuxième fois, qu'il trouvait que Malfoy était beau !

En tous les cas, mis à part ces légers doutes sur son orientation sexuelle, rien n'avait vraiment changé à Poudlard.

Du moins... jusqu'à _ce_ jour...

HPDMHPDM

HPDMHPDM

La journée avait pourtant commencé comme toutes les autres: Harry et Ron s'étaient levés le plus tard possible et ils s'étaient donc rués dans la salle de bain avant de sortir en catastrophe de leur dortoir.

Premier fait notable de la journée: leur salle commune était étrangement plus peuplée que d'habitude. De ce fait il y avait de nombreux visages qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui semblait aussi surpris que lui: il fixait indécemment un garçon un peu plus jeune qu'eux en formant une grimace peu flatteuse avec sa bouche. Le jeune homme s'aperçut de son regard et lui lança hargneusement:

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? Et puis d'abord, t'es qui toi ? »

Ron se remit rapidement de son incrédulité, ferma la bouche et lui répondit sur le même ton:

« ___Toi_ t'es qui ? Vous êtes dans _notre_ salle commune je te signale !

_ ___Votre_ salle commune ? C'est vous qui êtes dans la notre !

_ Pardon ? Je te ferais dire que...

_ Hé les mecs vous portez tous les deux la cravate de Gryffondor. Donc c'est votre salle commune à tous les deux, signala un deuxième garçon qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas non plus. »

Ron le dévisagea de la même manière que son camarade pendant un petit moment.

« Bordel, t'es _qui_ toi aussi! »

Le deuxième garçon ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais l'estomac de Ron le ramena à la réalité. Il lança un « oh et puis je m'en fous » avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle en tirant Harry par la manche.

« Il y en a vraiment qui sont pas bien, marmonna Ron en entrant dans la salle. »

Harry voulut lui répondre mais Ron se précipitait déjà sur sa petite-amie. Cette dernière eut la décence de lui dire bonjour avant de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de Ron.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à son tour. Ginny, qui était assise en face de lui, lui adressa un grand sourire et battit ses yeux de biche, ce à quoi il répondit avec un sourire crispé. Il commença ensuite à se servir tout en laissant son regard se balader sur la table des Serpentard. Comme à l'accoutumé, ___Sa Majesté _le Prince des Serpentards et sa ''cours'' n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Non que son ___Excellence_ ne soit pas, à l'ordinaire, d'une ponctualité parfaite, c'était juste que cette fouine aimait arriver largement après tout le monde pour que tous les regards soient braqués sur lui lorsqu'il ferait son entrée. Histoire d'être encore le centre de l'attention de Poudlard...

___( ce qu'il peut être narcissique celui-là !)_

Juste après cette pensée, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent justement sur Malfoy junior et ses amis. Il arrivait bien évidemment en tête du groupe, irréprochable jusqu'aux bout des ongles. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement plaqués en arrière -surement grâce à une demi-douzaine de pots de gel- mis à part quelques mèches rebelles qui retombaient volontairement et gracieusement sur ses yeux aciers. Son teint pâle était toujours impeccable: sans cernes, ni boutons, ni grain de beauté et sa tenue n'avait pas un pli. Il portait un jersey bleu marine à un col en v qui épousait à la perfection les courbes de son corps et un pantalon tout aussi moulant. Le Quidditch avait bien développé ses muscles qui transparaissaient légèrement sous le pull serré. Et son pantalon... Son petit cul devait vachement bien être mis en valeur. Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette satanée robe qui... Harry se gifla mentalement pour cette remarque. C'était son face à face imminent avec Voldemort qui le mettait dans cet état ?

A côté de sa ___Palissime Froideur__,_ il y avait bien évidemment sa cours. Blaise Zabinni: son bras droit, Théodore Nott: ses yeux et ses oreilles, Pansy Parkinson: sa groupie attitrée et Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe: ses esclaves.

Sa _Sérénissime _embrassait la Grande Salle du regard avec une démarche royale, une moue qui voulait dire je-sais-que-vous-me-regardez-tous-mais-je-m'en-fous et un regard froid et intense qui signifiait je-vaux-bien-mieux-que-vous-qui-n'êtes-que-des-larves-et-jamais-je-ne-daignerai-vous-regarder. Il marchait nonchalamment, une main dans sa poche.

Après s'être assuré que tout le monde l'avait remarqué, _Son ____Altesse_ s'installa enfin à la place libre toujours entouré de sa cours avec la classe et l'élégance dut à son rang. Il commença ensuite à se servir et à manger comme si 70 photographes le prenaient en photo pour un célèbre magazine de mode et que 50 jurés l'observaient et le notaient. Sûr que si c'était vrai il aurait eu la meilleur note.

Harry soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver cet arrogant et narcissique fils de Mangemort ! Bon ___d'accord__,_ Lucius avait trahi le Lord Noir et avait rejoint l'ordre à la demande pressante de son fils puis de sa femme, ___d'accord_ il avait donné des informations très importantes pour l'organisation de la bataille finale, et ___d'accord_ grâce à son charisme la fouine avait convaincu les trois-quarts des futurs Mangemort de Serpentard de renoncer à cette voie -après tout ils ne pouvaient rien refuser à leur Prince- mais il restait Draco Malfoy et donc par définition le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas l'encadrer! Et ce n'était pas ses piques incessantes qui allaient aider !

Harry remarqua par la suite qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à sa némésis depuis qu'il était levé -il avait également pensé à lui dans la salle de bain. Bien entendu c'était simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à rendre ses cheveux présentables et qu'il avait brièvement envié la chevelure du Serpentard ! Et bien entendu, la bosse qui avait déformé son boxer n'était qu'une érection matinal sans le moindre rapport avec cette réflexion ou le rêve qu'il avait fait la veille et dans lequel le vert et argent était largement présent...

« Harry ?... Harry ?... »

Le concerné sortit de ses pensées en papillotant doucement des yeux et il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Mmm ? Fit-il distraitement.

_ Tu es sûr que sa va ? S'enquit le rouquin.

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Tu fixes Malfoy depuis qu'il est entré dans la Grande Salle.

_ Ah, là est donc la raison de ma subite nausée ! Ironisa-t-il. »

Sa feinte eut l'air de fonctionner puisque Ron lui sourit et poursuivit sa conversation avec Hermione:

«... Et je t'assure que je ne connaissais pas ces mecs !... »

HPDMHPDM

Le second fait notable de la journée arriva pendant le cours de potion. Neville n'avait fait exploser son chaudron que trois fois -même Snape parut impressionné- Hermione s'affairait sur son chaudron l'air d'une folle avec ses boucles brunes qui tourbillonnaient autour de sa tête et les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient en abondance sur son front. Ses efforts étaient malgré tout récompensés car sa potion venait de prendre la couleur bleu ciel attendue. Malfoy exécutait sa potion à la perfection comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus simple et sa potion avait, elle-aussi, avait pris une jolie couleur bleu ciel. Sa prestation avait d'ailleurs valu 20 points pour Serpentard !... Pas sûr que les Gryffondor obtiennent le même traitement en récompense des efforts d'Hermione.

En ce qui concernait Harry et Ron... Eh bien Ron avait abandonné et il mâchonnait distraitement sa plume en regardant Snape d'un drôle d'air et Harry faisait semblant d'essayer de rattraper le coup... De toute façon le professeur de potion s'était déjà penché sur leur décoction et au vu du sourire mauvais qui s'était installé sur ses lèvres, elle était certainement foutue.

Harry essuya d'un revers de main la sueur qui perlait sur son front et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser en regardant Snape de cette façon?

Pensées de Ron:

_« Ses cheveux sont tellement ____**sales**__ et ____**gras**__. Je suis sûr qu'avec on pourrait faire de l'huile et remplir deux bouteilles !... Peut-être même trois. »_

Fin des pensées de Ron.

Snape n'étant pas très être en forme, les Gryffondor n'avait perdu que quarante points lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, suivit de chuchotements loin d'être discrets. Le brouhaha continua pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Snape, levant les yeux aux ciel, ne se résolve à se diriger vers la porte pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Il avait presque atteint la poignée lorsque celle-ci tourna et que la porte s'ouvrit légèrement d'elle-même sur un jeune homme d'environs 16 ans. Brun, les cheveux courts et les yeux noirs il arborait la cravate des rouges et ors. Le jeune homme s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de Snape, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il se reprit quelques secondes plus tard et un large sourire éclaira son visage.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais finalement Sev' ! Lança-t-il. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir. »

A ces mots, le professeur de potion devint écarlate et ses yeux semblèrent vouloir se faire la malle. Harry aurait rit s'il n'était pas aussi surpris que lui. Un ___Gryffondor _osait appeler le professeur, ___Sev'_! Comme si c'était son ___ami_ ou un de ses ___proches_!

Tous fixait le nouveau venu avec des yeux ronds. Le jeune Gryffondor devait avoir un _sérieux_ retard mental et une envie _folle_ de se suicider pour ainsi parler au potioniste.

Curieusement, bien qu'il soit de la même maison que lui, Harry ne le connaissait pas.

« 'scuse, on a dû se tromper de salle, ajouta-t-il. »

De rage, les joues de Snape rougirent un peu et il ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour répandre un flot de venin, mais une voix trainante le coupa dans son élan.

« Bouge Smith, on n'a pas toute la journée. »

Harry frissonna : la voix lui était étrangement familière... Il aurait bien voulu voir la tête de celui qui venait de parler mais le dénommé Smith bouchait l'entrée. Ce dernier se tourna avec lassitude vers la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« C'est pas la bonne salle, Malfoy. »

BOUM, fut le bruit des mâchoires des élèves présents qui tombèrent à terre. Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux se fixèrent ensuite sur le Malfoy connut de tous. Ce dernier paraissait légèrement perturbé_._ Les sang-purs ne faisaient qu'un seul héritier, il était donc fils unique et n'avait ni cousins, ni cousines. Pourtant le jeune homme portait le même nom que lui... Peut-être était-il un parent d'une branche annexe éloignée venu... pour un échange scolaire ?

Alors qu'Harry pensait à l'horreur que serait les cours s'il y avait deux Malfoy dans sa classe, Malfoy bis répliqua:

« Ce n'est pas la bonne salle?

_ Non, Sev' est là.

_ Sev' ? Fit Malfoy bis sur un ton sarcastique. Tu es _sûr_ ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles il est bien au chaud chez lui.

_ Bah oui je _peux_ reconnaître Sev'. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas complètement idiot... Et ne commence pas à lever _TON_ sourcil...! »

___( ok, c'est bien un Malfoy à 100% pas de doute )_

« Je sais que c'est ce que tu penses. Tu me l'as même dit il y a deux jours.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais complètement idiot, j'ai dit que tu avais l'intelligence d'une limace. Ce qui te donne juste assez de matière grise pour exécuter les gestes simples de la vie comme manger, dormir et pisser.

_ Ferme-là, Malfoy ! »

Malfoy bis répliqua alors quelque chose qu'Harry ne put entendre.

« Je sais que tu as deux noms ! Répondit ledit Smith. Mais quand tu te comportes comme ça tu es un Malfoy à 100% ! C'est à se demander ce que Val peut bien te trouver...

_ J...Je ne lui ai _rien_ demandé moi, à Val ! S'indigna Malfoy bis, semblant piqué au vif.

_ Pff, si tu arrêtais de le draguer peut-être que...

_ Mais... je ne le drague pas ! »

Curieux, Harry tendit le cou autant qu'il put pour apercevoir Malfoy bis: ledit ''Val'' semblait être un sujet sensible et Harry rêvait de voir un Malfoy perdre ses moyens. Malheureusement pour lui, ses tentatives se soldèrent par un échec cuisant.

« Ben voyons..., maugréa Smith.

_ Mais _non_ je... je...

_ Tu arrêtes un peu de l'embêter Nick ? Intervint une troisième voix. Tu vas finir pour nous le beuguer complètement. On sait tous _très bien_ qu'avec Val...

_ ___La ferme_ ! Éructa Malfoy bis. Tu dis qu'on ne peut pas rentrer? Parfait je me tire d'ici ! De toute façon l'air ambiant n'est pas bon pour mon teint et ta vue me file des boutons ! »

Des bruits de pas retentirent après ses paroles, et d'autres les suivirent.

Ravie d'avoir réussi à faire sortir son interlocuteur de ses gonds, Smith sourit. Il se retourna ensuite vers Snape qui imitait toujours à la perfection le poisson.

« Encore désolé Sev'. A plus ! »

Il suivit ensuite ses camarades après avoir adressé un signe de main à Snape qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

« A plus ? A plus ? Marmonnait-il. »

Harry, comme la totalité des élèves de la classe, se tourna vers Malfoy preum's. Ce dernier semblait assez surpris de la facilité avec lequel son ''parent'' avait perdu son calme. Un petit sourire étira les lèves du Survivant : certes se retrouver avec deux Malfoy paraissait, au premier abord, être une expérience désagréable, mais Malfoy bis semblait bien moins rigide que la fouine.

Le brun se tourna ensuite vers Ron, toujours sous le choc, tout comme Snape et la majorité des élèves.

Tous, pensèrent à la même chose : ce qui venait de se passer était vraiment bizarre.

HPDMHPDM

Le troisième fait notable se passa dans les couloirs. Tout d'abord, Harry eut la confirmation qu'il y avait vraiment des élèves que personnes ne connaissaient qui se baladaient dans les couloirs ! Le pire était qu'ils les regardaient comme si c'était _eux_ qui n'étaient pas à leur place. Ça avait le don d'agacer Ron qui s'était, _encore_, disputé avec l'un d'entre eux:

FLASH-BACK:

« Non mais c'est _qui_ tous ces gens ! Tempêta Ron. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Échange scolaire peut-être. Ça expliquerait pourquoi on a un deuxième Malfoy sur le dos.

_ Dumbledore nous aurait prévenu, contredit Hermione. Et même Snape semblait surpris de les voir ! En plus s'ils venaient d'une autre école ''Smith'' ne le connaitrait pas, et il ne l'appellerait surement pas Sev'.

_ En tout cas ils m'énervent à nous regarder comme si on n'était pas à notre place, grommela le roux. C'est quand même _eux_ qui se sont incrustés à Poudlard. »

Ron s'adressa ensuite au premier ''visiteur'' qu'ils rencontrèrent. Il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor.

« Toi là ! Hors de mon chemin! »

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas de son avis.

« Non mais ça va pas de me parler comme ça ? On a pas élevé les cochons ensembles que je sache ! Et tu es qui toi d'abord ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu !

_ Moi non plus je ne t'ai jamais vu ! Et si tu veux savoir je suis Ron Weasley ! »

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire.

« Ron Weasley ? S'esclaffa-t-il. Ben voyons, et moi je suis Harry Potter. »

Les joues du rouquin s'empourprèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Non c'est ___lui _Harry Potter, corrigea-t-il en désignant son ami avec son pouce. »

Le Gryffondor s'apprêta à éclata de nouveau de rire mais il se figea quand son regard se posa sur Harry, et plus précisément sur son front -geste que le brun feignit de ne pas voir. Tout couleur partit alors du visage du rouge et or.

« C... Ce... C'est pas possible, marmonna-t-il en palissant à vue d'œil. C'est pas possible.

_ Et si c'est bien l'Élu qui se trouve devant toi, lança Ron sur un ton sarcastique. »

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent et puis...

«******LILYYYYYY** ! Beugla-t-il. »

Il partit ensuite laissait Hermione, Ron et Harry sur le cul.

FIN FLASH-BACK

HPDMHPDM

Le quatrième fait notable eut, lui aussi, lieu dans les couloirs. Harry s'apprêtait à aller dîner dans la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione quand on lui rentra brutalement dedans.

«Pardon ! S'excusa immédiatement le garçon au cheveux noirs. »

Quand il vit à qui il avait affaire, il pâlit d'un coup et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

«Tu...Tu...Tu es... »

Harry roula des yeux: c'était repartit pour un tour ! Et comme il ne connaissait pas, il devait surement être un des ''visiteurs''. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de fans comme ça !

« Tu... Tu es Harry ? Harry Potter ? Parvint-il enfin à articuler.

_ Oui.

_ LE Harry Potter ? Celui-ci qui de la prophétie ? Qui doit vaincre Voldemort.

Le concerné fronça ses sourcils : qui était donc ce garçon qui appelait Voldemort par son nom sans hésitation ?

« Lui-même, répondit-il nerveusement. »

L'autre inspira bruyamment.

« Oh Merlin _il_ avait raison, glapit-il. On est _vraiment_ dans la merde. »

Il balada ensuite son regard autour de lui, cherchant frénétiquement une personne en particulier; et puis l'ayant trouvée, son visage reprit des couleurs.

_« _**LILY**! Héla-t-il. »

_(Encore cette Lily ! Mais c'est qui cette fille à la fin ?)_

Une très jolie jeune fille répondit à sa question muette en s'avançant vers eux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la détailler: elle était grande, fine, élancée et avait des seins rebondi. Son teint était pâle, de longs cheveux lisses et blonds platines presque blancs balayaient le creux de ses reins, ses yeux verts émeraudes pétillaient et elle portait l'uniforme des Serpentard. Elle était jolie. Très jolie. Et étrangement la douce chaleur qui envahi le corps d'Harry n'avait rien de sexuelle.

« Quoi encore? Apostropha-t-elle brutalement en se plantant devant son camarade. »

Le jeune homme lui indiqua la direction d'Harry du bout des doigts et lui souffla:

« C'est _Harry Potter_. »

Elle tourna lentement son regard vers le concerné et pâlit elle aussi lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Un sentiment d'incrédulité transparaissait dans ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche formait un joli ''oh''.

« Harry... Harry Potter... , murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres personnes présentes. Il n'y a pas de doute possible c'est bien lui... Non mais _qu'est-ce_ que c'est que ce merdier... »

Commençant à avoir marre d'être le centre de l'attention sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry ouvrit la bouche mais une voix trainante et glaciale le prit de court.

« Potty et ses fans, aussi inséparables que Rusard et Miss Teigne. »

Harry grimaça.

« Jaloux Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton las.

_ Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

_ Dégage la fouine ! Lança Ron

_ Du calme la Belette. Moi qui était venu pour te féliciter. »

La mâchoire du rouquin se crispa brutalement et il se mit sur ses gardes. Quand l'Héritier Malfoy félicitait, ce n'était jamais de bon augure. Et le sourire mauvais qui étirait le visage dudit Héritier renforçait son mauvais pressentiment.

« Me féliciter pour quoi ? S'enquit-il prudemment.

_ J'ai appris pour la promotion de ton père la Belette. Alors je te le redis: félicitation. »

Il y eut un petit blanc durant lequel Malfoy le regarda avec amusement.

« Il va pouvoir t'acheter une nouvelle robe pour remplacer celle que tu as ___accidentellement _déchirée durant le cours de métamorphose.

_ Tout le monde sais que ce n'était _pas_ un accident et que tout est de ta faute la fouine ! Répliqua immédiatement Ron piqué au vif.

_ A oui ? Fit Malfoy sur un ton faussement innocent avec un petit sourire amusé. Eh bien, prouve-le. »

Les muscles de Harry se tendirent, se tenant prêt à intervenir si son ami décidait de faire quelque chose de regrettable. Il était de notoriété public que le roux avait le sang chaud et qu'il pouvait s'emporter assez rapidement. L'incident du cours de métamorphose, qui avait abouti au déchirement de sa robe, lui était plutôt passer en travers de la gorge et c'était le parfait détonateur pour lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Et Harry savait pertinemment que ce genre d'action leur retombait presque automatiquement dessus et qu'il valait mieux laisser couler.

A son grand étonnement, Ron parut se détendre un peu.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perd mon temps avec toi. Alors va te faire mettre Malfoy. Après tout, d'après ta réputation c'est l'un de tes passe-temps favoris. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à la mine défaite du Prince des Serpentard. Sa bouche s'était tordue en une grimace et son visage avait pris une teinte verdâtre. Malheureusement il reprit rapidement possession de ses moyens et afficha une expression glacé.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il la referma presque aussitôt. Avisant d'une personne pouvait se révéler être très intéressante du coin de l'œil, un sourire mauvais imprégna son visage.

« Salut, Ginny, salua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. »

Les yeux de la concernée et ceux de son frère s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

« D... Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles pour son prénom ? S'enquit Ron.

_ Oh tu sais, répondit nonchalamment le Prince des Serpentard, ta sœur et moi avons bien plus en commun que ce que tu pourrais croire, même si ce n'est en aucun cas une raison pour qu'on fraternise. »

Le sourire mauvais du blond s'accentua devant la mine incrédule des deux concernés.

« Oh tu n'es pas au courant ? S'étonna-t-il faussement. D'après sa réputation à _elle_, se faire prendre par n'importe qui semble également être l'un de ses passe-temps préférés... »

La rouquine blêmit instantanément alors que son frère devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Les poings de ce dernier se crispèrent et l'un deux se fourra dans la poche de sa robe, surement à la recherche de sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

_ J'ai dit, répondit Malfoy avec un sourire plus que satisfait, que malgré nos points communs je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de fraterniser avec celle que l'on pourrait surnommé la _putain_ de Poudlard. »

Suite à cette phrase, Ron sembla sur le point d'imploser. Ses poings et sa mâchoire se crispèrent encore plus si c'était possible, son visage prit une couleur pivoine et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Pour un peu on aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

« Pas _un_ mot sur ma sœur Malfoy, gronda-t-il.

_ Voyons, il est inutile de te mettre dans un tel état pour un fait avéré, dédramatisa faussement l'Héritier Malfoy. Ce n'est quand même pas de _ma_ faute si ta _chère_ sœur ne se fait pas prier pour écarter les cuisses à la demande de n'importe quel garçon de Poudlard... »

Aussi discrètement que possible, Ron sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

« Tu mens, siffla-t-il.

_ Si tu ne me crois pas, demande aux quatre premiers mecs sur cinq que tu croiseras. Je suis sûr que tous serons _ravi_ de t'expliquer ce qu'ils ont fait avec elle. D'après les dires, c'est une pure cochonne... Je suis sûr que tu n'auras jamais pu croire ça d'elle n'est-ce pas ? Je reconnais qu'elle cache bien son jeu sous ses faux aires de petite fille sage... »

Il se tourna ensuite vers la benjamine Weasley, lui adressa un regard railleur et lâcha:

« Je n'ai pas raison, _Ginny_ ? Tu veux accumuler le plus d'expérience possible pour attirer le regard d'un homme aux yeux de qui tu es quasi invisible c'est ça ? »

Ron perdit alors le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait. Il se rapprocha d'un bon de son ennemi et le menaça en plaçant sa baguette sous sa mâchoire. Crabbe et Goyle s'empressèrent de pointer à leur tout leur baguette sur lui pour pouvoir défendre leur Prince mais ce dernier leur intima de les ranger et de ne pas intervenir. Ce qu'ils firent non sans un air complètement dérouté.

«Retire, IMMÉDIATEMENT ce que tu viens de dire ! Intima Ron. »

Il était tout rouge et ses yeux bouillaient de rage. Loin d'être impressionné, Malfoy paraissait plutôt amusé:

« Que je retire quoi le Belette ? Que ta mère n'est qu'une pathétique grosse vache juste bonne à faire des gamins? Que ton père n'est qu'un minable, un raté qui ne pourra jamais faire décoller sa misérable famille de la porcherie d'où ils vivent et qu'il aura beau faire de la lèche à qui il voudra, travailler comme un acharné et avoir toutes les promotions qu'il veut il ne sera jamais qu'un pauvre type pitoyable juste bon qu'à torcher le cul des autres? Que ton frère -Percy je crois- n'est qu'un misérable traitre, un vulgaire cafard sans fierté? Que les deux copies ne sont que des bouffons lamentables? Que ta sœur n'est qu'une putain qui s'est faite baiser par les trois-quart des mecs de Poudlard? Ou que tu n'es qu'une pitoyable Belette qui aura un avenir aussi lamentable que celui de son père, que tu te feras cracher dessus tout au long de ta vie et que tu ne seras bon qu'à engrosser ta saloperie de Sang-de-Bourbe? Fais ton choix, Wesmoche. »

Durant sa tirade Malfoy s'était encore plus rapproché de Ron comme pour le mettre au défi de lui jeter un sort. Le poing de Harry s'était lui aussi crispé sur sa baguette, et il sentait qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle de sa magie, ce qui ne laissait envisager rien de bon. Le Gryffondor savait qu'il devait se concentrer pour garder un maximum possession de ses moyens mais pour le moment il était beaucoup trop en colère pour s'en soucier. Une petite-voix dans sa tête lui répétait inlassablement que chercher des noises à sa Némésis lui retomberait dessus tôt au tard et que c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle l'Héritier Malfoy ne faisait rien pour se défendre -il pourrait ainsi ensuite plaider la carte de la victime- mais le sang bourdonnait trop fort dans les oreilles et la tête du Survivant pour qu'il n'y prête attention.

Ron inspira profondément avait d'éructer:

« ESPECE DE SALE...

_ ___Expelliarmus _! »

La baguette du Gryffondor lui échappa des mains pour se retrouver dans la main de... Snape. Le professeur analysa rapidement la situation et toisa les quatre Gryffondors du regard.

« 50 points en moins et par personne pour avoir _osé_ attaquer un camarade, ce qui fait un total de 200 points retirés à Gryffondor. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la referma presque aussitôt en se rappelant que plaider sa cause auprès de son professeur de potion revenait à plaider sa cause devant un mur.

« Et 20 points pour Serpentard pour la maturité dont à fait preuve M. Malfoy en ne répondant pas à vos attaques... Quant à vous, M. Weasley, vous viendrez récupérer votre baguette en retenu dans mon bureau à 20h. »

Ignorant la mine scandalisée des quatre Gryffondor, le professeur s'éloigna dans un tourbillon de tissu noir. Le sourire de Malfoy ne pouvait pas être plus grand.

La magie d'Harry s'intensifia et crépita dangereusement autour de lui mais sa Némésis, trop occupé à sourire de toutes ses dents, n'y prêta pas attention. Harry s'approcha lentement du blond et s'arrêta lorsqu'ils furent si proche l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'Héritier sur son visage. Bien qu'il soit un peu plus petit que ce dernier, Harry ancra son regard dans les yeux aciers de son adversaire et il murmura doucement entre ses dents pour n'être entendu que de lui:

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me rencontrer à l'extérieur de Poudlard Malfoy. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de quoi je serai capable.

_ Pff, comme si j'avais pour habitude de trainer sur les mêmes trottoirs que la putain. C'est bien là que vous irez lui rendre visite non ? Rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé. »

Harry sentait sa magie se condenser de plus en plus autour de lui, hérissant par la même occasion ses poils sur sa nuque et ses bras. En réponse à cet appel, sa baguette vibra doucement dans sa main.

Harry plaqua ensuite son avant-bras droit contre la gorge de sa Némésis et le poussa violemment contre le mur le plus poche.

« Excuse-toi, ordonna-t-il. Et retire IMMEDIATEMENT ce que tu viens de dire ! »

Malfoy grimaça en sentant un léger picotement sur la peau nue de son visage. Ce phénomène, loin de lui être étranger, lui indiquait clairement que le brun était sur le point de perdre définitivement son sang-froid. En général cet état signifiait: DANGER, mais l'Héritier Malfoy remit rapidement son masque d'impassibilité en place, afficha une mine posée et son sourire s'élargit.

« Potty..., fit-il d'une voix doucereuse. »

Il inversa ensuite brutalement leur position, plaquant sans ménagement le brun contre le mur et plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête pour lui couper toutes possibilités de fuite. La tête d'Harry se heurta violemment au mur et une douleur lancinante lui traversa immédiatement le crâne. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur ce sujet: ses yeux venaient de rencontrer le regard de Malfoy. Nul trace de moquerie dans ce dernier, il dégageait à présent une aura menaçante.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Harry: il n'avait jamais vu sa Némésis dans cette état ! Son visage était sérieux et grave. Le brun s'empressa de se remettre de sa surprise et afficha un visage déterminé qui disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu quand Malfoy pressa tout son corps contre le sien et il se pencha vers son oreille. Le rouge et or frissonna en sentant le souffle de sa Némésis dans son cou, ça le troublait étrangement...

« Écoute-moi bien Potter, commença Malfoy. Je ne suis plus le petit garçon chétif, peureux et pleurnichard qui fuyait au moindre claquement de doigts... Non, il s'est passé... _beaucoup_ de chose dans ma vie qui m'ont forcé à grandir et à murir. J'ai changé, alors laisse-moi te dire quelque chose: toi non plus tu ne sais ABSOLUMENT pas de quoi je suis capable !... »

Mais malgré sa mauvaise posture et le ton sérieux et un peu effrayant de sa Némésis, Harry ne pouvait se focaliser sur autre chose que le souffle du blond dans son cou, son corps chaud qui se frottait doucement contre le sien, sa jambe entre les siennes qui exerçait une pression sur une partie ___particulière_ de son anatomie, son odeur enivrante et le faite qu'il serait mille fois mieux SANS pull.

Les joues du Survivant prirent une jolie couleur coquelicot quand il se rendit compte de ce à quoi il était entrain de penser, surtout que quelques minutes plus tôt il était furax et prêt à lâcher complètement la bride sur sa magie.

Il essaya, aussi rapidement que possible, de redevenir maitre de ses émotions mais Malfoy, prenant ça pour une tentative de fuite, ne se colla que d'avantage contre lui, donnant une occasion de plus à son esprit de s'évader.

Ron mit cependant, un terme à cette situation:

« Fiche lui la paix, Malfoy ! »

Harry sentit, avec soulagement, sa Némésis se décoller de lui_._

« La ferme la Belette ! Riposta Malfoy.

_ Va te faire foutre la fouine ! »

Le regard de Malfoy se posa avec flegme sur Ginny:

« C'est deux gallions de l'heure c'est ça ? »

Ron s'avança vers lui d'une démarche menaçante. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé dans son élan:

« ******STOP **! Beugla la prénommé Lily que l'on avait vite oubliée. »

Une fois sûre qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde, Lily ferma les yeux, respira calmement puis s'adressa à Malfoy:

« Tu es Draco c'est bien ça ? Draco Malfoy? »

Le concerné haussa _un _sourcil aristocratique.

« Qui le demande ?

_ Ok, fit la jeune fille calmement ignorant le blond. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter...et je suppose Ron et Genevria Weasley, Hermione Granger,... Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott...ok...ok...

_ Oh, oh, fit le ténébreux qui avait bousculé Harry quelques minutes plus tôt. »

Il se boucha ensuite les oreilles:

« ******JAMES**, ******GABRIEL **! Hurla Lily. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ _FOUTU _! »

Elle entra ensuite dans une salle et claqua la porte avec une telle violence derrière elle, que celle-ci rebondit et resta entre-ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda une voix masculine.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répété la jeune fille. QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il se passe des choses bizarre ces temps-ci ? Des phénomènes étranges ?

_ Ben... non pas vraiment, répondit nonchalamment le garçon.

_ Pas vraiment ? PAS VRAIMENT ! Et le fait que des gens que tu ne connais pas se baladent dans les couloirs ? Ça ne t'as pas marqué plus que ça ?

_ Ben...c'est-à-dire que je me suis dit qu'il y avait forcément une explication à leur présence.

_ Oh que oui qu'il y a une explication. Et c'est même TOI qui va me la donner cette explication! Parce que tout cela n'est que la conséquence de l'ENORME connerie que vous avez surement faite, James et toi.

_ Une... une énorme connerie ? Répéta le jeune homme d'une voix à peine audible.

_ Tellement énorme que j'ai croisé les _parents_ !

_ Ils sont là ? Demanda la même voix toujours aussi petite.

_ Oui ils sont là... Et ils _s'engueulent_ comme des _chiffonniers _!

_ Les parents ? S'engueuler ? Pouffa la voix, incrédule. Je te rappelle que le seul moment où les parents se sont engueulés c'est quand... »

Il y eut un petite silence.

« Oh, oh...

_ OUI, _OH OH_! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait mais...

_ Et pourquoi ce serait forcément de notre faute ? Répliqua calmement une seconde voix masculine. »

Harry crut reconnaître la voix de Malfoy bis.

« Parce que 95% des incidents qui se produisent à Poudlard sont provoqués par vous deux plus Alexis que je coincerai juste après... _et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel tu sais que c'est vrai_ ! Vous ressemblez tellement à Oncles Fred et George que c'est presque impossible que vous ne soyez pas de la même famille. »

Oncle Fred et George ? Harry secoua sa tête. Impossible que ce soit Malfoy bis... Et depuis dans Fred et George étaient-ils oncles ?

« Alors je vous le redemande une seconde fois...QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?

_ Mais on n'a rien fait...A part... le _truc_..., reprit la première voix masculine.

_ Quel _truc_ ?

_ Laisse tomber, répondit la deuxième. Ça n'aurait pas pu avoir cet effet.

_ Je ne le redirais qu'une seule fois... QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE LE **_TRUC _**? »

Harry frissonna: elle était vraiment effrayante cette fille. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut McGonagall s'avancer précipitamment vers la salle où était entrée la jeune fille.

« Vous êtes ___tous_ attendu dans le bureau du directeur pour tirer cette histoire au clair. »

Alors qu'Harry attendait de voir plus précisément les ''visiteurs'', Rusard apparut en leur sommant de retourner à leurs affaires sous peine d'heure de colle. C'est donc avec regret qu'il suivit Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans la Grande Salle.

HPDMHPDM

Le dernier fait notable arriva durant le dîner qui se déroula dans le stresse et le silence. Tout le monde n'avait qu'une question en tête: ___qui_ étaient les ''visiteurs''. Dumbledore et McGonagall manquaient à l'appel à la table des professeurs, ce qui accentuait l'angoisse qui régnait dans la salle.

Dumbledore arriva 15 minutes plus tard seul, et McGonagal arriva 10 minutes après lui suivit de tous les ''visiteurs''. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était assez nombreux.

La femme d'âge mûre alla ensuite s'asseoir à sa place tandis que les chuchotements reprirent.

Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa aux élèves.

« Mes chers élèves. Vous avez dû remarqué qu'il y a avait des visages inconnus parmi vous, des personnes qui portent l'uniforme des quatre maisons mais que vous ne connaissez pas, des personnes qui ressemblent étrangement à certains de vos camarades... »

Il marqua une petite pause.

« Je vous annonce donc... ___l'étrange_ nouvelle que ces personnes sont bel et bien des élèves de Poudlard. Ils viennent simplement... du futur... et certains sont même vos futurs enfants. »

Un silence pesant suivit sa déclaration.

Suivit presque immédiatement par un brouhaha assourdissant.

« Nos _enfants _! S'exclama Ron. Non mais Harry tu te rends compte ? On va rencontrer nos enfants !

_ Oui, c'est super Ron. »

Ron était tellement excité par la nouvelle qu'il ne remarqua pas le ton sarcastique de son ami. Tous les élèves étaient maintenant à la recherche d'un visage leurs ressemblants. Pourquoi Harry ne partageait pas cette enthousiasme ? Tout simplement parce qu'il était sûr que lui n'en aurait ___pas_ d'enfants ! Il allait tuer Voldemort et mourir avec lui ! Ou alors ___tenter_ de tuer Voldemort et mourir tout seul ! Et même s'il survivait, vu les pensées qu'il avait envers Malfoy, et sur les beaux mecs en général, il avait de grandes chances d'être _gay _! Et ça signifiait _pas_ d'enfants pour le Survivant. Il y avait bien l'adoption mais il préférait nettement avoir un enfant naturel.

Il repensa ensuite à Malfoy bis. Ainsi il était son fils... C'était vraiment _injuste _! Même la _fouine_ allait avoir une descendance ! Et lui rien ! Nada ! Il allait sauver le monde et finir tout _seul _! Elle était belle la vie !

Ron lui donna un coup de coude:

« La fouine doit être fière de sa progéniture. »

Il lui désigna ensuite un garçon parmi les enfants du futur. Il était grand et musclé -surement un joueur de Quidditch- avait le teint très pâle et une peau impeccable qui semblait être en porcelaine. Il avait un visage fin, presque androgyne et des cheveux blond presque blanc -héritage de la famille Malfoy. Ses yeux étaient vraiment surprenants: ils étaient d'un magnifique et hypnotique vert émeraude. Il était vraiment beau mais son regard froid et distant qui signifiait clairement: je-vaux-bien-mieux-que-vous-et-jamais-je-ne-daignerai-baisser-les-yeux-sur-vous, gâchait le tout. C'était un Malfoy à 100%. Harry jetait un œil à Malfoy sénior: il avait aussi remarqué son futur fils et semblait très satisfait. À côté de lui, Zabini le félicitait et Pansy lui faisait doublement les yeux doux: elle devait penser que c'était également le sien.

___(dommage pour toi c'est impossible face-de-pékinois, tu n'as pas d'aussi beaux yeux)_

«Ils sont arrivés ici à la suite d'un ___léger_ accident provoqué par deux élèves, poursuivit Dumbledore. »

Harry aperçut la prénommée Lily foudroyé Malfoy junior du regard mais ce dernier l'ignora superbement et afficha une moue ennuyée.

« Ils seront répartis par maison et par année comme tout le monde et ils suivront les cours le temps de trouver un moyen de les renvoyer dans leur époque. Étant donné que les professeurs du futur sont, sans nul doute, également à leur recherche, je ne peux qu'espérer que le problème sera vite réglé. Par mesure de sécurité tout moyen de communication avec l'extérieur est prohibé. Bien sûr ils vous en diront le moins possible sur le futur pour éviter de le changer... Bien, ils vont maintenant se présenter à vous en commençant pas les septièmes années et...

_ Il n'y a pas de septième année présent, coupa sèchement la voix glaciale et trainante de Malfoy junior. Les plus âgés sont en sixième année. »

_Bien, fit Dumbledore après un petit silence et en observant son interlocuteur de ses yeux bleus pétillants. Tu es en sixième année n'est-ce pas? »

Malfoy junior acquiesça en dardant sur le directeur un regard rempli d'ennui.

« Eh bien dans ce cas à toi l'honneur. Même si j'ai déjà une petite idée sur une partie de ton ascendance... Nom, prénom et maison. »

Il regarda l'adolescent en lui souriant malicieusement. Ce dernier haussa _un_ sourcil et lui lança un regard hautain. Il se plaça ensuite au centre de l'estrade et embrassa la salle de ses yeux verts hypnotisants. Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres.

___(même s'il est évident que ce petit con arrogant est le fils de la fouine)_

« James..., commença-t-il. »

___(James ? J'aurais plutôt vu un prénom plus tape à l'œil plus...aristocratique comme Gabriel ou Dante...)_

«...Malfoy... »

___(qu'est-ce je disais ? C'est bien un petit Malfoy junior ! Ça me rappelle, ce gars là... Smith, il n'avait pas dit qu'il avait deux noms ? Malfoy doit __****__**vraiment**____aimé sa femme pour la laisser apposer son nom de jeune fille à sa progéniture... Attendez une minute...Malfoy ? __****__**Aimer**____ quelqu'un autre que lui...MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !)_

«...Potter, Serpentard. »

___(AHAHAAAAAAARRRRGGG ! KEKILADI ?_

____ ''Malfoy''?_

____ Non après ça._

____''Serpentard'' ?_

____ Non avant. En passant: un Malfoy à Serpentard quel suspens __****__**insoutenable**____...Mais je m'égare. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit avant Serpentard?_

____''Potter''?_

____ A oui voilà..._

_****__QUOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII ____!)_

PFFFFFFF, fut le bruit de Snape et Malfoy firent quand ils recrachèrent leurs jus de citrouille.

BOUM, fut le bruit des mâchoires de _tous _les élèves _**et**_ les professeurs qui se décrochèrent -plus quelques évanouissements parmi les fan de Harry et Draco dont Pansy Parkinson.

Pendant ce temps là le bout de tarte que mangeait Harry essayait de l'étouffer en bouchant sa trachée.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. Les yeux passaient alternativement d'Harry, qui s'étouffait toujours, à Malfoy et à leur prétendu _fils_.

« MALFOY_-__****__QUOI _! Rugit Malfoy, rompant le silence. »

HPDMHPDM

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews :)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Affreux cauchemar

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour (du moins je vais essayé d'être drôle même si c'est pas gagné :p)

**Avertissement :** SLASH HPDM donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 2 en espérant que ça vous plaise :) Vous être beaucoup à espérer que je vais innover alors je stresse un peu à l'idée de vous décevoir ^^'

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer :D

.

**Réponses aux reviews du prologue et du chapitre 1:**

**Querty:** Si tu n'aimes pas les commentaires d'auteur, tu es plutôt mal tombée parce que moi j'adore ça :p. Mais comme tu n'es pas la seule à m'en faire le reproche je vais tacher de m'abstenir :) Par contre je ne sais pas si c'est juste mes commentaires entre parenthèse que tu n'aimes pas ou si les pensées des personnages entre parenthèse te dérange aussi...

Pour le manque de distinction entre les deux frères dans le prologue j'en ai pas fait parce que je ne trouvais pas que c'était le plus important donc désolé de t'avoir un peu paumée ^^'. Mais ne t'inquiète pas maintenant les personnages seront désignés par leurs prénoms :)

**reiika0:** Désolé si mes commentaires d'auteur t'ont embêté durant ta lecture ^^'. Je vais tacher de m'abstenir :) J'espère que les pensées des personnages entre parenthèse ne t'ennuie pas aussi :/

**Violine:** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que les autres couples vont te plaire :)

**sama-66:** Pour répondre à ta question je n'ai pas vraiment de fréquence de parution. Je publie un chapitre dès que j'ai assez de recul pour être sûre que je n'ai rien oubliée et que le chapitre me plait. J'essaie de ne pas publier les chapitres trop éloigné les uns des autres alors si tu veux une approximation compte environ deux à trois semaines pour un nouveau chapitre :)

La publication dépend plus de la quantité de devoir, très inégale, que j'ai pendant la semaine plutôt que de mon humeur, donc prions pour que les profs ne me gave pas trop à la rentrée :)

Et, comme tu t'en es surement aperçue, oui il y a un nouveau chapitre pendant ces vacances. J'espère qu'il te plaira :)

.

Merci encore à **Mlle Z-S, Hino Hatari** et **Querty** pour vos conseils :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2: Ce n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar!

_{italique}_ pensées de Draco

_(italique)_ pensées d'Harry

.

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé pour Draco Malfoy. Il s'était réveillé toujours aussi beau et sexy... Et non, il ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de narcissique, pour lui il était totalement objectif.

Quand il était rentré dans la Grande Salle ce matin là, _tous _les regards s'étaient posés sur lui ! Même Potty l'avait regardé !

_{Tellement de gens qui rêve de m'avoir dans leur lit alors que c'est impossible_... _En même temps je ne peux pas les en blâmer: je suis tellement parfait ! Et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on me surnomme ''le dieux du sexe de Poudlard'' !_ _}_

Il s'était ensuite imaginé dans un paysage idyllique, fièrement campé sur ses deux magnifiques jambes galbées, les cheveux dans le vent avec à ses pieds des dizaines et des dizaines de puceaux et pucelles qui le suppliaient de leur faire découvrir les joies du sexe ! De sublimes nymphes courraient autour de lui en lui envoyant des fleurs et elles criaient ''Vive Draco! Vive Draco''. Il s'était ensuite mis à fixer un point invisible en hauteur et à dodeliner de la tête en chantant intérieurement: ''Vive moi! Vive moi !''. Blaise avait ensuite interrompu sa rêverie en le sommant de cesser de s'envoyer de fleurs au sens propre comme au sens figuré car il était sûr que dans sa tête il s'envoyait _vraiment_ des fleurs ! Draco s'était alors glissé une petite note à lui-même: Blaise commençait à le connaître un peu trop bien... Son ami lui avait alors _hurlé_ qu'ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient quatre ans, qu'il était son meilleur ami et qu'il était donc normal qu'il le connaisse aussi bien ! Et il avait ajouté que non, il ne lisait pas dans ses pensée mais qu'il était si prévisible que ce n'était pas très dur de deviner ! Draco s'était ensuite glissé une deuxième note à lui-même: Blaise à surveiller, pourrait devenir gênant...

Pendant les cours qu'il avait en commun avec les Gryffondors il avait fait sortir la Belette de ses gongs ! Et dans le couloir... Potty et la Belette avaient perdu ce qu'ils leur restaient de self-control. Et la tête qu'ils avaient fait quand Snape était intervenu... c'était carrément jouissif ! Cerise sur le gâteau: il avait réduit le Balafré au silence en le plaquant contre un mur. D'ailleurs c'était lui ou Potter avait eu l'air d'apprécier ? Non. S'il y avait bien un personne qui pouvait résister à son charme, c'était Potty.

Il y avait bien eu ces élèves inconnus mais bon... En plus il y avait un Malfoy parmi eux et il semblait être digne de la famille.

Ensuite il était allé dîner et _là_... Et _**LA **_! Ce supposé _**parent éloigné**_ affirmait être son **FILS, **qu'il avait sois-disant eu avec **POTTER **!

Il avait immédiatement recraché son jus de citrouille sur Millicent qui se trouvait en face de lui et avait rugit:

« MALFOY-_**QUOI **_! »

HPDMHPDM

Finalement le bout de tarte abandonna l'idée d'étouffer Harry et elle eut l'immense gentillesse de sortir de sa trachée. Mais Harry la regretta presque lorsqu'il croisa le regard des élèves, et plus particulièrement le regard des Gryffondors, et encore plus particulièrement le regard de Ron: c'était un mélange de surprise et… de dégout.

_( je n'ai pas encore couché avec lui que je sache !)_

Hermione arborait le même air.

«Harry tu... commença Ron.

_ Mais non voyons ! C'est forcément une erreur !... En plus c'est _Malfoy _! Ce _type_ ne peux pas être mon fils... »

Harry jeta un œil au _type_ en question. Tout en lui rappelait Malfoy: ses cheveux, l'ovale et la pâleur de son visage, son regard, sa prestance... Par contre il se mentirait à lui même s'il niait le fait que ses yeux étaient exactement similaires aux siens.

Mais par Merlin Malfoy et lui étaient deux HOMMES! Il ne pouvait _pas_ avoir d'enfant ensemble, c'était impossible !...

_(est-ce que j'ai déjà signalé qu'en plus c'était __**Malfoy **__!)_

_«_C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! Hurla Malfoy. Tu veux me faire croire que j'ai eu un gosse avec _**ÇA**_! »

Le _**ça**_ en question sortit de sa contemplation et contre-attaqua immédiatement.

« VA-TE-FAIRE-FOUTRE Malfoy !

_ C'est JUSTEMENT le problème Potter. Apparemment je VAIS aller me faire foutre et avec TOI!»

Harry se rendit compte de son erreur et il mit un point d'honneur à garder les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Il y découvrit une très intéressante pomme de terre...

_( bonjour Mme Pomme de Terre, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui est entrain de m'arriver...)_

Malfoy s'adressa ensuite à son _fils_.

« Pitié dis-moi que tu es le fils d'un cousin éloigné...Ou alors que tu es mon petit-fils. Ou même mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière _( c'est ça Malfoy, met le plus de distance possible entre moi, toi et __**lui**__) _arrière-arrière-arrière...arrière-petit-fils. »

James leva _un_ sourcil aristocratique.

« Désolé Père. »

DMDMDMDM

« Désolé Père. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Draco. _Père_, cela voulait donc dire que...

« Arrrgg! Fit-il »

Il se cogna ensuite violemment la tête contre la table et il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois en psalmodiant:

« C'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller, c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller, c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller, C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR JE VAIS ME RÉVEILLER!»

HPDMHPDM

Ignorant les mâchoires des élèves qui se trouvaient toujours par terre et le fait qu'Harry s'est trouvé une nouvelle confidente et que Draco essayait de se fracasser la tête contre la table, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit:

«Hum, hum. Tu peux aller t'assoir, dit-il à l'intention de James Malfoy-Potter. »

Celui-ci lui jeta un énième regard ennuyé avant de s'assoir à la table des Serpentards juste à côté de son Père dans une élégante démarche.

«Bien, conclus Dumbledore. Poursuivons. »

HPDMHPDM

James Malfoy-Potter observait son Père d'un œil critique: ce dernier essayait toujours de s'assommer en répétant : « C'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller » inlassablement.

Il soupira. C'est vrai qu'il était difficile d'accepter le fait que dans un avenir pas si lointain, son pire ennemi deviendrait son mari et qu'ils fonderaient une famille, mais quand même !

Il leva _un_ sourcil aristocratique et s'adressa à lui:

« Tu es ridicule Père. »

_{en quel honneur ce **type** m'adresse-t-il la parole ? Non plutôt, en quel honneur s'assoit-il à **côté** de moi ? Il ne voit pas que tout ce que je veux c'est me réveiller et oublier cette histoire !}_

« M'en fous! Cracha-t-il.

_ Je croyais qu'un Malfoy était toujours maître de ses émotions et qu'il agissait toujours avec classe et élégance. »

_{Aaargg mais d'où il sort ça lui ? A oui... C'est mon **fils **!...}_

« Tu as agi avec classe et élégance toi, quand tu t'es mis à bégayer comme une péronnelle quand ton ami Smith a énoncé un certain Val ? »

James piqua un fard.

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! Se défendit-il. C'est juste que... que... De toute façon ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle mais de toi et ton attitude puéril. Tu devrais arrêter, tu vas finir par te faire mal.

_ C'est ce que je cherche.

_ Ça va laisser une marque...»

Draco stoppa son mouvement mais garda son front collé contre la table.

« Et en plus tu vas de décoiffer, acheva James »

Face à l'argument ultime de son fils, Draco se redressa instantanément et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

James sourit: qu'il soit adolescent ou adulte, son Père restait égal à lui-même.

DMDMDMDM

Il devait y avoir une explication. Il y avait _forcément_ une explication ! Il ne pouvait _pas_ avoir d'enfant avec Potter ! C'était impossible ! D'accord il savait que deux hommes pouvaient avoir un enfant naturel – c'était rare mais possible. D'accord il était bi et donc le fait de finir avec un homme ne le gênait absolument pas; mais c'était _Potter _! **Le Balafré** ! Potty quoi. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas ne serait-ce qu'envisager une possible union avec lui !

D'accord l'énergumène n'était pas à gerber, mais il n'avait aucune classe, aucune prestance, s'habillait comme un plouc …

_{non mais visez-moi ces __**lunettes **__! Allo Potty, de nos jours on met des lentilles ! Ou encore mieux, on se fait corriger la vue par magie !}_

Et Merlin regardez-moi ces cheveux ! Ou plutôt le sac de nœuds noirs qui trônait sur sa tête. Il ne pouvait décidément _pas_ sortir avec **Ça**! Il _devait_ y avoir une explication !

Peut-être que... _James_ était un accident. Oui peut-être qu'un soir, ils alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux bourrés -et même complètement HS- l'impensable s'était produit et... Potter était tombé enceint -parce qu'il était **hors-de-question** que ce soit **lui** qui l'ait porté ! C'est ça: c'était un accident! Un regrettable et involontaire accident.

Il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il supportait _très_ bien l'alcool et que la première et dernière fois qu'il avait été complètement pété remontait à sa deuxième année. Il ajouta ensuite plusieurs lampées de vodka dans son jus de citrouille et lui jeta un sort de vide sans fond pour que son verre se remplisse automatiquement dès qu'il serait vide. Il sentait que la soirée allait être longue.

Se sentant beaucoup mieux après avoir vidé son verre d'une traite, Draco reporta son regard sur les répartitions. C'était au tour d'une fille aux cheveux roux flamboyant

_{100% sûr que c'est une Weasmoche. Quant à savoir de qui elle est...}_

HPDMHPDM

James regarda son Père qui semblait aller mieux et soupira. Il était certain qu'il n'y avait pas que du jus de citrouille dans son verre, qu'il s'était inventé une petite histoire pour expliquer sa naissance et qu'il s'y tiendrait coûte que coûte.

Enfin bon. Il reporta à son tour son regard sur la répartition où la fille à la chevelure flamboyante se présentait:

« Mathilde Weasley, Serdaigle. »

Les regards se posèrent sur Ron: était-ce sa fille ou celle d'un de ses frères ? A moins que Ginny soit une femme célibataire ou divorcée.

Ron rougit devant tant d'attention.

Un métisse à la peau claire s'avança à son tour. Il avait les yeux marrons, des cheveux bruns et des taches de rousseurs sur ses pommettes et son nez:

« Oscar Weasley, Gryffondor. »

Draco grimaça: voilà que les Weasley polluaient _aussi_ le futur.

Puis ce fut le tour d'un garçon bien bâti, surement un joueur de Quidditch, à la peau basanée. Il avait des yeux couleurs miels et de très légères taches de rousseurs sur les pommettes. Ses cheveux lisses bruns tirant vers le roux, retombaient sur ses épaules. Il était indéniablement beau.

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent: le jeune homme lui faisait indéniablement penser à quelqu'un... Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise qui avait un sourire radieux. Il devait lui aussi être sûr de l'ascendance du basané.

Le mulâtre se présenta:

« Alexis Zabini-Weasley, Serpentard. »

Silence.

Alors comme ça Blaise Zabini allait se marier avec Genevria Weasley... Et _en plus_ il allait laisser son enfant porter le nom de jeune fille de sa futur épouse...

Ledit Blaise Zabini regarda Malfoy avec un drôle d'air. Ce dernier haussa les épaules: après tout elle était bien foutue.Il fallait sans doute préciser que l'alcool l'aidait beaucoup dans l'acceptation de la chose...

Il vida une nouvelle fois son verre et se focalisa sur la répartition tandis qu'Alexis Zabini-Weasley s'assit à côté de James.

« Grégory Thomas-Finnigan, Serdaigle, déclara le jeune homme qui suivit Alexis. »

Les deux amants se sourirent tendrement.

HPHPHPHP

_(...et voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir de fils avec Malfoy ! C'est une logique imparable !)_

Harry venait de finir son monologue avec sa pomme de terre.

_(«Ça tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi, _lui souffla sa petite voix.

__ Laisse-moi ! Je préfère me bercer d'illusions plutôt que d'affronter la réalité._

__ Et c'est censé être courageux **et en** plus nous débarrasser de Voldy. Et bah mon vieux, on est tous sacrément dans la merde..._

_ _Je t'ai dit de me laisser !»_

« Frédérique Nott, Serpentard. »

_(Dean et Seamus ont un enfant, Nott est envoyé à Serpentard, tout est **normal**... Pas de quoi s'inquiéter … On se calme 'Ryry. Tout va bien se passer. Si j'ai eu un enfant avec Malfoy c'est surement parce que c'était un accident. Un stupide et banal accident.)_

Ou alors Malfoy l'avait drogué... Oui c'est ça ! Malfoy l'avait drogué ! Donc... Malfoy était attiré par lui ?

_« Tu prends **vraiment** tes désirs pour des réalités._

__ J'ai dit que je préférais me bercer d'illusions ! »_

HPDMHPDM

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, un autre garçon bien bâtit se plaça au centre de l'estrade. Il avait le teint pâle, des cheveux noirs impeccablement coiffés et des yeux gris perles rieurs... Harry eut soudainement un _**très **_mauvais pressentiment...

« Gabriel Malfoy-Potter, Serpentard. »

Silence de mort.

BOUM, pour la deuxième fois des mâchoires se décrochèrent.

PFFFF, Draco recracha, une deuxième fois, son jus de citrouille alcoolisé sur Millicent.

Et tous les regards se fixèrent sur Harry, Draco, Gabriel et James.

« ENCORE ! S'insurgea Draco. »

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

« James et moi sommes jumeaux donc, oui, encore. »

_{des jumeaux ? Alors ma théorie tien encore la route ! On a eu **accidentellement** des jumeaux.}_

Ron fixa une seconde fois Harry avec effroi. Ce dernier, aussi rouge que le cheveux de son meilleur ami, essayait vainement de disparaître dans son siège.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la salle.

« Il y en a d'autres après moi, alors vous avez intérêt à vite vous faire à l'idée, soupira Gabriel.

_ Comment ça _D'AUTRES _! Rugit Draco. Parce que j'ai réitéré cette erreur _plusieurs_ fois !

_ Tu l'as réitéré quatre fois de plus exactement. »

_{quatre fois de plus ! Ça veut dire j'ai eu des jumeaux plus **quatre** enfants avec Potter ! Donc ça signifie que j'ai...}_

« Tu veux dire que j'ai **SIX** enfants avec Potter !

_ Non tu en as sept. Sur les quatre autres fois vous avez encore eu des jumeaux.»

Gabriel lui adressa ensuite un sourire radieux plein d'innocence.

_« _**SEEEEPT **! Rugit Malfoy.

_ Enfin Huit. Papa est enceint, se corrigea-t-il.

_ **Huit **!

_ … En fin de compte... vu la tendance que Papa a pour la gémellité j'arrondirais plutôt à neuf.

_ N..Neu... s'étrangla Malfoy. »

Il ne termina pas sa pensée et se frappa violemment la tête contre la table.

**NEUF** enfants ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait _accidentellement_ **neuf** enfants avec Potter. Ce qui signifiait que sa théorie tombait à l'eau. Et ça signifiait que...

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'intervention d'une magnifique jeune fille. Elle avait le teint légèrement halé, de beaux cheveux noires bouclés, de superbes yeux gris perles et contrairement au visage fin de ses aînés, elle avait le même visage plutôt rond qu'Harry.

« Papa n'est _pas_ enceint, contredit-elle.

_ Bien sûr qu'il l'est!

_ Bien sûr que non!

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas encore grossit qu'il n'est pas enceint ! En plus il n'arrête pas de se caresser le ventre et tu sais très bien que c'est le signe avant coureur _infaillible_ qu'il est enceint.

_ Il ne s'est caressé le ventre qu'une ou deux fois !

_ Mais il voulait un autre enfant !

_ Et Père ne voulait même pas des trois derniers.

_ Pff, comme si Père lui avait déjà dit un ''non'' définitif... intervint Lily.

_ Lily ! S'offusqua sa sœur.

_ Désolé Cissa mais cette fois Gabriel a raison: Papa **est** enceint.

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais ! S'exclama Gabriel. Et non seulement il se caresse le ventre, mais Père aussi lui caresse le ventre avec un sourire niais.

_ Mais Père le caresse _tout_ le temps et _partout_, ça ne prouve pas que... commença ''Cissa''.

Malfoy tiqua sur cette dernière phrase et il releva brusquement sa tête:

« Je **CARESSE** Potter ! Beugla-t-il. »

Il était encore plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé et il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Harry, lui, semblait... ailleurs...

Un petit garçon ricana. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille sur sa tête et de magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Malgré sa ressemblance frappante avec Harry il avait le visage fin, le teint pale et l'air dédaigneux qui caractérisaient les Malfoy. Il dégageait également une forte prestance et il parlait avec une aisance et une assurance surprenante pour son jeune âge.

« Vu ce qu'on entend le soir, vous faites bien plus que vous caresser, nargua-t-il. »

Malfoy le regarda un instant incrédule... Puis il recommença à frapper sa tête contre la table:

« C'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller, c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller, c'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller, C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR JE VAIS ME RÉVEILLER ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel pendant que le garçon éclatait de rire

« Ce n'est pas drôle Ézé ! Sermonna Lily. Et on avait dit _pas _d'information trop choquantes !

_ Si on ne peut même plus rigoler, bouda le garçon. Et ne m'appelle _pas _Ézé ! »

James regarda son père du coin de l'œil et lui rappela:

« Ça va faire une marque et te décoiffer Père. »

Ce dernier arrêta immédiatement. Il soupira, essaya de se calmer puis il augmenta le taux de vodka contenu dans son verre et le vida cul sec. L'alcool commença lentement à faire effet et il se détendit peu à peu.

_{ok...ok...ok...j'ai sept ou huit, voir **neuf** enfants avec Potter mais tout va bien. Tout va bien...Tout va bien... Tout va...C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR, PAR PITIÉ DITE MOI QUE C'EST UN CAUCHEMAR!}_

HPHPHPHP

Le cerveau d'Harry s'était déconnecté au moment où Gabriel avait déclaré que son _Papa_ était enceint. Si c'était Malfoy qui était enceint, Gabriel aurait dit: «Tu es enceint» mais comme il avait dit «Papa est enceint» ça signifiait que... C'était _lui_ qui était enceint ?...

_(mais enfin je ne peux __**pas**_ _être enceint je suis un __**garçon **__! Tout le monde sais qu'un homme ne peut __**pas**_ _tomber enceint !_

_«Il y a pourtant dans cette salle, au moins sept personnes qui prouvent le contraire. _Intervint sa petite voix._ »_

__ Argh !)_

Quand bien même c'était possible, _huit_ enfants c'était beaucoup trop ! Jamais il n'avait voulut huit enfants ! Et il doutait fortement que ce soit _Malfoy_ qui les ait voulut.

D'accord il avait toujours voulu une famille nombreuse, mais par _nombreuse_ il pensait à cinq ou six enfants. Sept maximum, mais _huit _! En plus apparemment il avait un penchant pour la gémellité alors il aurait dû penser que le _huit_ pouvait rapidement se transformer en _neuf _!

_( Sept c'est vraiment parfait. Quoique... J'aime bien les chiffres ronds. Et un de plus ou un de moins, ça ne change pas grand chose..._

_« Tu ne crois pas que tu es entrain d'avoir __**exactement**_ _le même raisonnement que tu vas avoir dans le futur ?..._

__ Pas du tout ! »)_

De tout façon, il ne pouvait décidément **pas** avoir d'enfants avec Malfoy !

HPDMHPDM

Harry rencontra une nouvelle fois le regard de Ron qui reflétait un mélange d'horreur, d'incompréhension et de surprise.

_(Il réagit comme si je lui avais caché ma relation avec Malfoy ! Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron je suis aussi surpris que toi !)_

« Papa ne fixe pas Oncle Harry de cette manière tu le mets mal-à-l'aise. »

Un garçon à la peau mate venait de prendre la parole. De légères tâches de rousseurs parsemaient ses pommettes, ses cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux étaient coupés courts et il avait des yeux bleus ciels profonds. Il ressemblait grandement à Alexis Zabini-Weasley...

Ron devint écarlate: si ce garçon l'appelait ''papa'', ça voulait dire que... ça voulait dire que...

Draco se tourna brutalement vers Alexis Zabini-Weasley.

« Ta mère n'est pas Genevria Weasley ?

_ Tante Ginny ? Non !»

Il pointa son index sur Blaise:

« Dad. »

Il montra ensuite Ron:

«Papa. »

Un nouveau silence de mort s'installa dans la salle. Celui-ci plus pesant que le premier.

Pensées de Ron:

…

_Bip, bip, bip_

_Votre correspondant est indisponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message et il vous rappellera dès qu'il se sera remis du choc provoqué par ses deux sois-disant enfants qu'il a sois-disant eu avec **Zabini**, le **meilleur**ami de **Malfoy**!_

Fin des pensées de Ron.

Tous dévisageait le futur ''couple'' avec des yeux ronds, intensifiant de ce fait, le silence mortuaire.

Quand soudain:

«MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! »

Les regards se fixèrent sur Malfoy qui venait d'éclater de rire.

« Tu vas finir... avec LA BELETTE !... C'est trop la honte !... Pire que moi et Potty !... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH ! »

Apparemment l'alcool avait bien fait son travail.

Voulant être dans le même état d'acceptation que son ami, Blaise prit le verre de ce dernier et le vida cul sec.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione qui était aussi écarlate que lui.

« Vous...Vous allez finir avec des Serpentards ! S'horrifia-t-elle.

_ Tu peux parlez... _maman_. »

Frédérique Nott avait prononcé ces mots.

...

Nott...

...

Une alarme s'enclencha dans la tête d'Hermione.

Ron se tourna vers elle les yeux exorbités et l'air horrifié:

«'Mione, murmura-t-il.

_ Oh arrête Ron je pourrais te regarder exactement de la même façon.»

Draco arrêta de rire et se tourna vers son deuxième meilleur ami, qui était d'une blancheur cadavérique.

« Tu vas finir avec la _Sang-de-Bourbe _? »

Nouveau silence mortuaire dans la salle.

« MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Encore PIRE que la Belette ! »

Oui l'alcool avait vraiment très bien fait son travail.

Théodore s'empara du verre de jus de citrouille alcoolisé des mains de Blaise et le vida d'un trait.

HPDMHPDM

Dumbledore dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que l'animosité ne retombe: que les élèves cessent de fixer Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Zabini, Nott et leurs enfants et que Malfoy cesse de rire nerveusement. Il invita ensuite Gabriel à s'assoir et aux autres de poursuivre. Gabriel s'installa à côté de son jumeau pendant qu'une jeune fille avançait.

A présent la majorité des élèves essayaient de déterminer qui était les petits Malfoy-Potter et qui étaient les petits Zabini-Weasley.

Le silence se fit cependant pour le dernier sixième année: il était grand, avait une forte carrure, des cheveux bruns mi-long soigneusement attachés en une queue-de-cheval, des yeux dorés intenses et il dégageait quelque chose de bestial et de sauvage. Il était à couper le souffle. Toutes les personnes présent pensèrent la même chose:

« Waouh ! »

Aucun élève ne ressemblait à sa description. Et c'est ainsi que Gryffondor accueillit Christopher Lupin.

Parmi les cinquièmes années il n'y eut aucun Nott mais ils firent la connaissance du Zabini-Weasley qui leur avait appris qui était ses parents. Il s'appelait Killian et était à Serpentard. Tandis qu'il s'installait à côté de son frère, Blaise bu cul sec son propre verre de jus de citrouille-vodka tandis que Ron pris sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant.

Killian fut suivit par Lily Malfoy-Potter qui était, elle-aussi, à Serpentard. À la suite de sa présentation, Harry cacha son visage entre ses bras en se tapant doucement la tête contre la table et en psalmodiant des mots inaudibles alors que Malfoy finit, une nouvelle fois, son verre. Heureusement qu'il supportait très bien l'alcool...

La génération Weasley s'agrandit avec un rouquin nommé Diego et un blond blé nommé Mathias, tout deux des Gryffondor. Et Neville fut surpris de voir qu'il avait une fille: Jennifer Londubat, une Serdaigle.

Le dernier quatrième année imposa le silence dans la salle. Il était de grande taille et était magnifiquement bien sculpté. Il ne portait pas d'uniforme et était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noirs tout aussi moulant l'un que l'autre. Son teint était pale et ses cheveux courts corbeau étaient aussi noirs que ses yeux. Il avait des lèvres très fines qui formaient une moue dédaigneuse et il mâchait du chewing-gum d'un air blasé. Il se dégageait de lui une telle nonchalance et une telle agressivité que les élèves de Poudlard se sentirent tout d'un coup bien petit. Ce n'était pourtant ni un Lupin, ni un Malfoy-Potter. Son attitude plutôt rebelle était accentué par un piercing sur le cartilage de son oreille gauche et des bottes non lacées dans lesquelles le bas de son pantalon était négligemment enfoncé.

Le nouveau venu s'avança sur l'estrade et dit d'une voix forte et posé:

« Valentin Black-Snape, Serpentard. »

Un nouveau silence mortuaire suivit ses paroles. Celui-ci bien plus pesant et gêné.

Dire que tous était sur le cul était un euphémisme.

Snape était aussi pale qu'un mort et il était aussi immobile que si on lui avait jeté un stupéfix.

Ce n'était _pas _possible ! Ce n'était pas parce que c'était en grande partie grâce à lui que Black était sortit de derrière le voile qu'eux deux... C'était Black par Merlin ! Celui qui l'avait humilié et fait de toute sa scolarité un enfer ! Celui qui lui donnait des surnoms plus offensants les uns que les autres et c'était un des meilleurs amis de _Potter _! Leur union était encore plus impossible que celle de son filleul avec Potter junior !

En parlant d'Harry justement, les neurones de ce dernier s'étaient tous déconnectés. Le fait d'imaginé son parrain en _couple _avec son professeur de potion était une information trop intense pour son cerveau.

Draco était dans le même état que lui.

Valentin Black-Snape alla s'assoir à la table des Serpentards avant que Dumbledore ne lui dise quoique ce soit. Il sortit sa baguette, marmonna un sortilège pour qu'un dossier apparaisse derrière le banc, puis il se lassa tomber brutalement sur ce dernier et croisa ses longues jambes sur la table. Il recracha son chewing-gum sans se préoccuper de l'endroit où il avait atterrit -en l'occurrence, dans l'assiette d'un élève- se saisit d'une pomme et lança hargneusement à un Serpentard qui le fixait indécemment la bouche ouverte:

« Tu veux ma photo ? »

Le garçon de deuxième année hocha lentement négativement la tête.

« Alors baisse les yeux ! Lui lança Valentin tout aussi hargneusement. »

Le jeune garçon hocha affirmativement la tête avant de river ses yeux sur son assiette.

Valentin croqua ensuite dans sa pomme tout en ignorant le malaise qu'il avait provoqué.

« Val, retire tes pieds de la table, ordonna James. »

Valentin tourna mollement son regard vers James. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réplique:

«Tu t'inquiètes pour moi gueule d'amour ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement habitué à ce genre de surnom, et marmonna:

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

_ Tu disais gueule d'ange ? Poursuivit Valentin sur un ton qui se voulait innocent.

_ Fais ce que tu veux je m'en fous, termina James en détournant son regard du ténébreux.»

Valentin, lui, ne cessa de fixer James, son sourire moqueur toujours sur ses lèvres.

Draco quant à lui, ne quitta pas le ténébreux des yeux. Voilà ainsi le jeune homme qui avait fait perdre ses moyens à James plus tôt dans la journée... Le blond décela cependant quelque chose autre que de la moquerie dans le regard du jeune Black-Snape... Quelque chose comme... du désir ?

Sentant le regard insistant de Valentin, James se mit à triturer nerveusement la chevalière qu'il portait à son majeur gauche. Draco réussit lire l'inscription qu'il y avait dessus: les lettres M et P entrelacés. Charmant...

Draco s'aperçut que Gabriel portait la même ainsi que Lily. Il en était surement de même pour ses autres enfants. Pure goût Malfoyen...

« Hum, hum, fit Dumbledore. Bien. Poursuivons.»

La répartition continua avec les quatrièmes années. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan furent encore plus heureux lorsqu'ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient un deuxième enfant: Rachel Thomas-Finnigan qui était dans la même maison qu'eux. La famille Weasley s'agrandit de nouveaux avec un membre de Poufsouffle: Estelle et un membre de Gryffondor: Catherine, une métisse à la peau pale, aux yeux aussi bruns que ses cheveux et aux pommettes parsemées de taches de rousseurs. Elle était surement de la même famille qu'Oscar Weasley.

Puis se fut le tour de la surnommée ''Cissa'' qui se prénommait Narcissa Malfoy-Potter, une Gryffondor.

_(à bah quand même ! Je commençait **presque **à me sentir seul avec tous ces enfants à Serpentards...!)_

Narcissa vint s'assoir non loin d'Harry qui ne leva pas la tête de ses bras. De là où il était, il sentait très bien l'odeur de la jeune fille qui lui rappelait celle qu'il avait sentit sur Malfoy un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Narcissa Malfoy-Potter fut suivit par Alexandre Goyle -choc dans la salle- et Justin Crabbe -re-choc dans la salle. Les deux garçons s'installèrent à la table Serpentard.

Tout le monde était tellement choqué par les derniers venus que Maxime Nott, un Serpentard, passa presque inaperçu.

Parmi les troisième années il n'y eut aucun Malfoy-Potter, Nott, Zabini-Weasley ou Black-Snape. Seulement trois autres Weasley: Esther une Gryffondor, Julie une Poufsouffle et une Serdaigle nommée Charlène.

En deuxième année la descendance Weasley s'agrandit encore avec une Poufsouffle: Judith et un Gryffondor: Matt. Ce dernier fut rejoint par Mathéo Thomas-Finnigan.

Un malaise se fit sentir quand ce fut le tour d'une fille aux cheveux corbeaux et aux yeux bruns de se présenter. Elle s'appelait Anna Nott...

Celle-ci roula des yeux:

« Ces silences de mort deviennent presque embarrassants ! Lança-t-elle. Il va falloir vous y faire: oui Hermione Granger et Théodore Nott vont finir ensemble, oui Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini vont finir ensemble et oui Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy vont finir ensemble et oui ils vont avoir sept enfants ! »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Silence que Killian Zabini-Weasley brisa:

« Tu veux dire huit.

_ Connaissant Oncle Harry, je dirais même neuf, confirma Alexis.

_ Mais arrêtez de dire des bêtises ! Oncle Harry n'est **pas** enceint ! Contredit Frédérique Nott.

_ Mais bien sûr que si qu'il l'est ! Répliqua Maxime.

__ _Non il ne l'est pas ! Contredit sa sœur.

__ _Mais si il l'est ! Intervint Christopher Lupin. »

Après cette intervention, _tous_ les Weasley se mêlèrent à la discussion, et tout ce que l'on pouvait comprendre parmi ce brouhaha était « oui, il est enceint » et « non, il ne l'est pas. »

_( pitié dite-moi qu'ils ne sont pas **encore** entrain de se disputer pour savoir si oui ou non je suis enceint !)_

Harry sentit soudainement un doigt s'enfoncer dans son bras, cherchant apparemment à attirer son attention. Il leva la tête sur le visage rond d'Esther Weasley:

« Dis Oncle Harry, tu penses que dans le futur tu es enceint d'un huitième enfant ou pas ? »

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la Grande Salle tandis qu'Harry dévisageait la jeune fille d'un air incrédule.

« Esther tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas le moment pour lui poser cette question ! La sermonna son grand frère Oscar.

_ Bah quoi, pour savoir s'il est enceint ou non le mieux c'est quand même de le lui demander, marmonna la jeune fille qui se mit à bouder. »

Profitant de cette accalmie, Dumbledore en profita pour inviter Anna à s'assoir et poursuivre la répartition.

A sa suite arriva des jumelles: de longs cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux, des yeux miels, une peau basané... Zabini-Weasley à 100%. Et c'est ainsi que Rose et Clara Zabini-Weasley s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors.

Le Gryffondor Axel Crivey passa presque inaperçu.

Les premiers premières années furent également des jumeaux: ils avaient des cheveux brun en broussaille, une peau claire, des yeux dorées intenses et comme Christopher Lupin, ils dégageaient quelque chose de bestial.

Gryffondor accueillit ainsi Edward et William Lupin qui précédèrent deux nouvelles recrues: Maria Weasley, surement de la même famille qu'Oscar et Estelle Weasley, et César Londubat qui avait les cheveux aussi orange qu'une carotte et des taches de rousseurs par centaines !

Il y eut également un petit garçon aux cheveux corbeaux, aux yeux noirs, au teint pale et à l'air dédaigneux...

Malgré les supplications silencieuses de Snape, Scott Black-Snape s'assit à la table des Serpentards.

Serpentard accueillit aussi Carrie Crabbe -choc monumental dans la salle.

Pour finir, le silence se fit pour l'avant-dernier première année. Harry leva la tête de ses bras et le regarda attentivement. Le garçon faisait partit des petits bout de chou timide devant lesquelles tout le monde faisait ''aaawww''. De petite taille il avait des cheveux bruns qui semblaient aussi emmêles que ceux de son Papa et les plus beaux yeux gris qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il avait également une peau très pâle.

Toutes les personnes présentes pensèrent la même chose:

« Aaawww. »

Le garçon s'avança timidement et dit d'une voix à peine audible:

« Ethan Malfoy-Potter, Gryffondor. »

Il se précipita ensuite à côté de sa sœur Narcissa.

Le dernier des premières années était la réplique exacte d'Ethan Malfoy-Potter sauf que ses yeux étaient émeraudes. Ces aînés l'avaient appelé ''Ézé'' plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais alors que l'on avait envie de serré Ethan dans ses bras, '' Ézé'' était...différent. Il se dégageait de lui une telle froideur, un tel mépris, une telle arrogance, une telle suffisance... Il ressemblait tellement à Malfoy qu'Harry fut surpris de voir de telles expressions sur un visage qui lui ressemblait autant. C'est donc sans surprise qu'Ézéchiel Malfoy-Potter s'installa à la table des Serpentards.

C'est ainsi que les répartitions furent closes.

Un silence pesant suivit la présentation d'Ézéchiel. Silence parfois interrompu par Colin Crivey qui murmurait des « génial, tout simplement génial » en griffonnant sans cesse dans un bloc-note, sans se préoccuper des regards posés sur lui. Quand il remarqua enfin l'attention que l'on lui portait, il cessa sa prise de note et adressa aux élèves un sourire resplendissant.

« Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Les interpella-t-il. Sur la prochaine génération on compte _deux _Black-Snape, pas moins de _quinze_ Weasley dont _quatre_ Zabini-Wealey, sans compter les enfants de Ginny, _trois_ Nott sous-entendu Granger et _sept_ voir _neuf_ Malfoy-Potter !...

_ Sans compter ceux restés dans le futur ! Compléta son fils.

_ Parce qu'il y en a d'_autres _! S'exclama Colin en dardant sur son fils un regard pétillant. »

Axel lui adressa un large sourire et acquiesça.

« C'est tout simplement génial !

_ Pff, Crétin. »

Ézéchiel Malfoy-Potter n'avait pas parlé très fort, mais le silence qui régnait dans la salle était si intense que tout le monde l'entendit sans problème.

« C'est _quoi_ ton problème Ézéchiel ! Éructa Axel Crivey.

_ Tout d'abord, je ne te permet pas de m'appeler par mon prénom: on n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble, et ensuite... tu sais déjà tout le bien que je penses de toi, répondit calmement Ézéchiel avec un sourire mauvais.

_ Apparemment le dicton est vrai, intervint Colin en toisant Ézéchiel puis Malfoy du regard. Tel _Père_ tel fils. »

Comprenant qu'il parlait de lui Malfoy darda sur lui un regard glacé.

« Il en va de même pour vous, poursuivit Ézéchiel toujours aussi calmement. Le père et le fils sont tous les deux de pitoyables ratés. Et je ne parles même pas de ta folle mère...

_ Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère ! Hurla Axel.

_ Peuh, comme si tu me faisais peur.

_ Vous les Malfoy-Potter, vous êtes tous des...

_ Pour ta survie fais gaffe à ce qui va suivre Crivey ! Coupa James. »

Les paroles de James avaient claqués comme un fouet contre du métal et avait réduit Axel au silence.

« Tu as perdu ta langue Crivey ? Nargua Ézéchiel »

Axel le foudroya du regard et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Ethan le devança:

« Laisse-le tranquille Ézé. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu provoques des disputes ?

_ Moi ? Fit Ézéchiel d'un air faussement outré. Provoquer des disputes ?

_ C'est sûr que tu es un aimant à engueulade, confirma Gabriel. Où que tu sois tu déclenches des bagarres en moins de cinq minutes.

_ Toi l'aimant à emmerde je ne t'ai pas sonné !

_ Aimant à emmerde ! S'indigna Gabriel.

_ Pitié, toi et James foncez dans les ennuis tête baissée, confirma Lily

_ On ne fonce pas tête baissée dans les ennuis, rectifia James. C'est les ennuis qui nous foncent dessus.

_ Ouais, comme quand vous étiez entrer dans une salle alors qu'il y avait marqué ''ne pas entrer, dangereux'' sur la porte, fit remarqué nonchalamment Narcissa.

_ Alors ça c'était totalement de la faute d'Alex, accusa Gabriel.

_ Quoi ? S'indigna Alexis Zabini-Weasley.

_ Oh arrête. Qui disait ''je me demande bien ce qu'il peut y avoir derrière cette porte''? Interrogea James.

_... C'est vrai... N'empêche ce qui avait derrière cette porte était vraiment très intéressant.

_ Ouais, je me demande si à cette époque..., commença rêveusement James.

_ **James **! Rappela à l'ordre Lily.

_ Oui c'est pas bien, je ne retournerais plus _jamais_ derrière cette porte, déclara James sur un ton qui sonnait faux.

_ Oui, on n'ira pas vérifié vérifier si _ça_ existe déjà, confirma Gabriel.

_ Juré, renchérit Alexis. »

Mais l'étincelle qui brillait dans leurs yeux en disait long sur leurs intentions. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« La dernière fois ça vous a couté trois mois de colle, rappela-t-elle. Vous n'en avez pas marre d'être puni tous les soirs?

_ Bof... marmonna Gabriel. On prend l'habitude tu sais.

_ C'est sûr que quand on a eu assez d'heure de colle pour refaire toute une année scolaire, une de plus ne change pas grand chose, soupira Narcissa.

_ Oh arrête on n'a pas eu autant de colles ! Contredit James.

_ …Quoique, fit pensivement Alexis après un petit silence.

_ Le soir où on a fêté notre 100ème conneries découvertes par les professeurs était vraiment un grand soir, fit pensivement James.

_ Ouais... et quand Père l'a découvert..., ajouta Ézéchiel. C'était vraiment un grand moment. »

James et Gabriel frissonnèrent: leur Père était **vraiment** effrayant quand il était en colère.

« Frère indigne ! Lança Gabriel contre le responsable de la remémoration de ce mauvais souvenir. »

Son petit frère ne lui adressa qu'un haussement de sourcil.

«Hum, hum, fit Dumbledore qui hésitait à interrompre la discussion de famille. »

Comme le silence survit son intervention, il poursuivit:

« Bon, après ces révélations plutôt... inattendues... »

_{inattendue ? INATTENDUE ! On vient de m'apprendre que j'ai pas moins de **sept** gamins avec Potter ! C'est pas seulement inattendue vieux con, c'est surtout un GROS merdier ! Et ce bâtard de Crivey qui trouve ça «génial»!}_

«... je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'appétit. »

_{une **bonne** fin d'appétit ! Merci mais tout ce cirque m'a coupé l'envie de manger ! Et je n'ai pas du tout envie de me faire dévisager par tous ces abrutis une minute de plus!}_

Malfoy vida son verre pour la dernière fois, se leva brutalement de sa place et il sortit à grande enjambée de la Grande Salle. Il fut suivit quelques temps après par Zabini et Nott. Et cinq minutes plus tard Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent son exemple.

Un nouveau silence envahi la Salle.

« Bon, fit Gabriel, je trouve qu'ils l'ont plutôt bien pris. »

DMDMDMDM

Un cauchemar, voilà ce que c'était. Tout ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Il allait se coucher et demain il se réveillerait et verrait que rien de tout cela n'était arrivé: qu'il n'était **pas** avec Potter et qu'il n'avait **pas** sept morveux avec lui !

Draco entra furieusement dans son dortoir, ignora les lits supplémentaires qu'on avait installés, se déshabilla à la va vite et se coucha sans passer par la case ''salle de bain''. Il ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver face à Blaise et Théo. Il entendit ces derniers entrer à leur tour dans le dortoir et se coucher sans un mot.

HPHPHPHP

Harry, Ron et Hermione se séparèrent sans un mot et le couple ne firent que se frôler les lèvres. Harry et Ron retournèrent ensuite dans leur dortoir, ignorèrent les nouveaux lits et se couchèrent sans un mot. Aucun des deux ne voulaient parler et Harry fut soulagé lorsqu'il pénétra dans son lit. Il voulait juste dormir et oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Demain tout redeviendra comme avant: il se disputerait avec Malfoy, perdrait des points avec Snape -d'ailleurs Ron n'avait pas fait sa retenue- et il n'y aurait pas de trace de quelconque enfants du futur. Tout allait s'arranger.

Ce soir-là, les six adolescents s'endormirent avec la même pensée: tout cela n'était qu'un **affreux** cauchemar !

HPDMHPDM

« Ce début d'année promet d'être plein de surprises.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. »

Dumbledore sourit et se saisit d'un bonbon au citron.

« Un bonbon Minerva ? proposa-t-il.

_ Non merci, répondit-t-elle précipitamment. On avait déjà assez de problème avec Potter et ses amis sans que leur futur progéniture n'arrive!»

Dumbledore rit doucement.

« Il est vrai que certains de ses enfants ont l'air plutôt... anti-conformiste je dirais.

_ Il n'y a pas qu'eux ! Valentin Black-S...»

Elle marqua une pause, hésitant à prononcer le nom de son collègue.

« Alexis Zabini-W...»

Dumbledore sourit discrètement devant à la gêne de la femme d'âge mûre.

« Et je suis sûr que le jeune... Ézéchiel va me donner de nouveaux cheveux blancs !

_ La mentalité de Draco dans le corps d'Harry..., commenta rêveusement le directeur. Drôle d'association.

_ Ce petit Malfoy m'a l'air aussi insupportable que son Père, marmonna McGonagall.

_ Malfoy-Potter, corrigea Dumbledore.

_ Excusez-moi Albus ?

_ Ce petit Malfoy-Potter. Il a deux pères.

_ ... Effectivement. Et que dire de ses frères James et Gabriel ! On n'a parlé avec eux que quelques minutes mais ils m'ont l'air d'être aussi inconscients du danger que M. Potter et aussi turbulents que les jumeaux Weasley !

_ Les ennuis leur tombe inéluctablement dessus n'est-ce pas ? »

Le directeur semblait autant amusé que le professeur de métamorphose semblait nerveuse.

« Déjà qu'on ne sait même pas ce qu'ils faisaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard à deux heures du matin ! Marmonna-t-elle.

_ D'ailleurs l'objet avec lequel ils sont arrivés m'inquiète...

_ Le sablier ?

_ Petit, avec du sable émeraude qui s'écoule...

_ Cela vous rappelle quelque chose ?

_ Non mais ça ne me dis rien de bon...

_ Magie noire ?

_ On parle des enfants Malfoy-Potter ! Si cet objet provenait de la magie noire ils l'auraient tout de suite sentie.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas... Disons que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.»

HPDMHPDM

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review si c'est le cas où si vous avez des remarques :)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Premiers contacts

**Titre : Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...**

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour (du moins je vais essayé d'être drôle même si c'est pas gagné :p)

**Avertissement :** SLASH HPDM donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Déjà plus de cinquante reviews ça me fais vraiment plaisir :). ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer alors qu'en ce moment... disons que j'ai un peu la flemme de tout -même de bosser en cours T_T.

En plus ça me rassure vraiment parce que parfois j'ai de gros doutes. Par exemple j'ai failli enlever la partie où Harry se tape un monologue avec sa pomme de terre :P! Et j'ai vraiment hésité à mettre Valentin Black-Snape alors que vous êtes pas mal à l'aimer! Moi aussi je l'adore. Lui et Ézéchiel.

En tout cas merci à tous! :DDDD

En relisant mes chapitres précédents j'ai remarqué des fautes de frappes énormes qui m'ont fait mal au yeux -_-'. Je m'excuse pour ces petites inattentions et j'espère qu'elles n'ont pas trop dérangées votre lecture. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un connait un moyen de les corriger sans effacer le chapitre...

.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Dororo03**:**

.Est-ce que Ginny est mariée à Neville: Harry va se poser la même question et il va avoir la réponse ou du moins une ébauche de réponse dans le chapitre 5 :P

Je ne peux pas te répondre parce que je change continuellement d'avis alors je préfère ne pas risquer de te donner une fausse information.

shiniyaoi27**:**

.est-ce que James et Valentin sont en couple: Non en ce moment ils ne sont pas en couple. Est-ce qu'ils vont finir par se mettre ensemble? Peut-être...

.est-ce que les couples Ron/Blaise et Harry/Draco vont vite se former: en tout cas le plus vite possible parce que j'aime pas quand ça traine de trop. C'est pour ça qu'Harry et Draco sont déjà tous les deux intéressés par les garçon -même si Harry semble en douter. Et qu'Harry est déjà attiré par Draco. ça fait déjà ça de moins à raconter. Après je ne peux pas te dire qu'ils se mettront ensemble avant le dixième chapitre...

en ce qui concerne Ron/Blaise... je n'y ait pas encore vraiment réfléchit mais disons que ça prendra sans doute plus de temps parce que Ron pense qu'il est hétéro...

.

Je sens que vous allez tous me détester avec mes réponses approximatives . -_-'

.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Parce que moi non plus je ne connais pas les prénoms de tous les enfants, voici un récapitulatif:

.

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy:

James & Gabriel 16 ans, Serpentard 6ème année

Lily 15 ans, Serpentard 5ème année

Narcissa 14 ans, Gryffondor 4ème année

Ethan & Ézéchiel 11 ans, Gryffondor & Serpentard 1ère année

? resté dans le futur

+ futur bébé? Jumeau?

.

Ronald Weasley/Blaise Zabini:

Alexis 16 ans, Serpentard 6ème année

Killian 15 ans, Serpentard 5ème année

Rose & Clara 11 ans, Gryffondor 1ère année

.

Hermione Granger/Théodore Nott:

Frédérique 16 ans, Serpentard 6ème année

Maxime 14 ans, Serpentard 4ème année

Anna 11 ans,Gryffondor 1ère année

.

Neville Londubat/ ?:

Jennifer 15 ans, Serdaigle 5ème année

Julie 13 ans, Poufsouffle 3ème année

César 11 ans, Gryffondor 1ère année

.

Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan:

Grégory 16 ans, Serdaigle 6ème année

Rachel 14 ans, Gryffondor 4ème année

Mathéo 12 ans, Gryffondor 2ème année

.

Bill Weasley/? Charlie Weasley/? Percy Weasley/? Fred Weasley/ ? George Weasley/ ?

.

Oscar 16 ans Gryffondor 6ème année

Catherine 14 ans, Gryffondor 4ème année

Maria 11 ans, Gryffondor 1ère année

.

Mathias 15 ans, Gryffondor 5ème année

Ester 13 ans, Gryffondor 3ème année

.

Mathilde 16 ans, Serdaigle 6ème année

Diego 15 ans, Gryffondor 5ème année

Estelle 14 ans, Poufsouffle 4ème année

Charlène 13 ans, Serdaigle 3ème année

Judith 12 ans, Poufsouffle 2ème année

Matt 12 ans, Gryffondor 2ème année

.

Sirius Black/Severus Snape:

Valentin 15 ans, Serpentard 5ème année

Scott 11 ans, Serpentard 1ère année

.

Remus Lupin/?:

Christopher 16 ans, Gryffondor 6ème année

Edward & William 11 ans, Gryffondor 1ère année

.

Grégory Goyle/ ?:

Alexandre 14 ans, Serpentard 4ème année

.

Vincent Crabbe/ ?:

Justin 14 ans, Serpentard 4ème année

Carrie 11ans, Serpentard 1ère année

.

Colin Crivey/ ?:

Axel 12 ans, Gryffondor 2ème année

.

J'en referais un plus détaillé dans les chapitres suivants :)

.

_{italique}_ pensées de Draco

_(italique)_ pensées d'Harry

Chapitre 3: Premiers contacts

.

Draco Malfoy se réveilla étrangement léger ce matin-là. Quoiqu'avec un petit mal de tête. Béni sois ce moment, juste après le réveille, durant lequel on ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé la veille! Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux et se lova encore quelques secondes dans ses draps. Il venait de faire un rêve _ahurissant_. Blaise était marié avec la _Belette _et Théo était avec la _sang-de-bourbe_! Le pire c'était qu'ils avaient des gosses ensemble! Quatre pour Blaise et trois pour Théo. Comble du surréalisme, lui même était casé avec _Potter_! Et il avait _sept_ à _neuf_ enfants avec lui!

Draco rigola doucement. Il n'avait encore jamais fait de rêve aussi bizarre. C'était limite s'il ne se demandait pas si quelqu'un n'avait pas glissé des champignons hallucinogènes dans son repas.

Il bailla _élégamment_ puis il se redressa. Il était encore tôt mais c'était un sacrifice de sommeil nécessaire pour ses _deux_ heures de préparation matinale. Il était hors de question qu'il sorte de son dortoir s'il n'était pas _absolument_ parfait.

Il massa doucement ses tempes: foutu mal de tête. Il était léger mais signifiait clairement qu'il avait tenté de se bourrer sévèrement la gueule la veille. Il préféra ne pas savoir le pourquoi du comment et passa sa main sur son front. C'est à ce moment qu'il _la_ sentit... C'était lui ou il y avait une enflure sous ses doigts...? Non il ne rêvait pas elle était bien bien là...

Une alarme s'enclencha dans sa tête: UNE BOSSE! Par Merlin il avait une _BOSSE_! _Lui_, Draco Malfoy! Il avait une _bosse_!

« C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible. Gémit-il. »

Il ne pouvait pas avoir de bosse! Il n'avait _jamais_ de bosse!

Il sortit précipitamment de son lit et il se dirigea vers la salle de main une main plaqué sur son front, sans s'occuper des trois lits supplémentaires qui occupaient le dortoir. Il _devait_ trouver une solution! Il ne pouvait _**pas **_sortir comme ça!

_{Oh Merlin j'ai une BOSSE! Mais **comment** est-ce que ça a pu arriver?}_

Il allait ouvrir la porte de salle de bain quand il se figea brutalement. La salle de bain était fermée... Pourtant ni Blaise ni Théodore ne se lèveraient aussi _tôt_ pour se laver! D'ailleurs _personne_ ne se lèveraient aussi tôt pour se laver.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre plus longtemps sur ce sujet: la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Draco se retrouva face à... lui-même. Avec un visage plus fin, plus féminin, avec des cheveux plus longs qui retombaient élégamment sur sa nuque et de magnifiques yeux émeraudes.

Un mot lui vint à l'esprit : James.

L'adolescent haussa _un_ sourcil et lui dit nonchalamment:

« Bonjour Père. »

A ces mots, tous les souvenirs de la vielles remontèrent d'un seul coup à l'esprit de Draco. Il resta immobile un moment, émit un petit gémissement puis se frappa violemment la tête contre l'encadrure de la porte. Il resta ensuite figé pendant quelques secondes avant de s'enfermer précipitamment dans la salle de bain sous le regard à peine surpris de son fils.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Draco s'appuya contre le lavabo et ferma les yeux pour se remettre les idées en place. Apparemment ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar: _James_ et les autres étaient toujours là et les yeux émeraudes du garçon lui criaient qu'elle était la deuxième partie de son arbre généalogique.

Il soupira et leva la tête vers son reflet: il était dans une merde pas croyable...

Attendez une minute... Ce petit gonflement un peu rouge qui se situait au milieu de son front, c'était belle et bien une _BOSSE_!

C'était un cauchemar! Il avait une bosse! ENORME en plus! On aurait dit qu'une corne lui poussait au milieu du front!

_{Mon visage! Mon beau visage! Je suis DÉFIGURÉ! Je ressemble à un monstre! Bientôt quelqu'un viendra et on m'emmena dans un cirque! Les gens riront de moi en me balançant du popcorn à la figure...}_

Draco respira profondément.

_{ok, calme-toi Dray. Tu t'étais déjà préparé à ce genre de situation non? Comme on dit: à chaque problème il y a une solution. Tout va s'arranger... Tout va s'arranger... Tout va... Mais bien sûr!}_

Il ouvrit précipitamment la petite armoire ensorcelée où il réunissait toutes ses potions de soin de la peau qu'il revendait ensuite une fortune. Dire qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu à s'en servir...

Il promena ses doigts fins sur les petites fioles soigneusement rangées et s'arrêta sur ''coups & blessure''. Il s'empara ensuite de la fiole ''bosse'' qui se trouvait à côté de la fiole ''bleu''. Il disposa un peu du liquide incolore et gluant sur son index et l'étala sur sa bosse. Il vit avec soulagement celle-ci disparaître peu à peu.

La catastrophe était évitée...

Ayant momentanément oublié la raison de l'apparition de cette bosse, Draco lança un sort d'insonorisation, mit de la musique, s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche et poussa l'eau froide au maximum.

L'eau glacée qui coulait sur son visage lui fit un bien fou! Après une heure passée sous le jet d'eau il était totalement détendu. Il avait même eu le temps de penser à la tenue qu'il allait porter: un T-shirt vert foncé qui mettait très bien ses yeux en valeur tout en rappelant à quelle maison il appartenait et un pantalon noir tellement moulant que personne ne pourrait résister à l'envie de baver sur son magnifique postérieur s'il ne portait pas sa robe noir. Il allait peut-être ajouter un foulard noir pour souligné son col en V.

Après s'être essuyé, il passa trois-quart d'heure à se coiffer pour être sûr qu'il était irrésistible. Il éteignit ensuite la musique et sortit uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. C'est à ce moment là que la réalité le rattrapa: il _les_ avait presque oubliés. Ils étaient pourtant loin d'être discrets. James et Gabriel étaient entrain de débattre à propos du livre de potion que James tenait dans ses mains, l'un de ses derniers jumeaux – il ne voulait même pas retenir leurs prénoms- le plus turbulent parlait avec le fils cadet de Théo. Ou plutôt il lui criait dessus mais le jeune homme, loin d'être impressionné, hurlait aussi fort que lui et ce brouhaha était couvert par le fils aîné de Théo qui leur sommait de se taire. Pendant ce temps là le fils aîné de Blaise – _{Alexis je crois}_ – émergeait lentement du sommeil, apparemment habitué à ce vacarme matinal.

À l'écart de cette cacophonie Blaise et Théo essayaient de faire abstraction du fait que leurs enfants se trouvaient dans la même pièce qu'eux. Ils croisèrent le regard de Draco et y virent le même malaise qu'ils ressentaient.

« Bonjour Père! »

Ces mots sortirent Draco de ses pensées.

Il fixa Gabriel d'un air interdit.

« Salut Père. Lui lança le plus jeune de ses fils. »

Draco ne réagit pas à cette deuxième interpellation. Il restait quelques secondes immobile puis se décidant à les ignorer, il se dirigea vers son armoire. Il en sortit les vêtements prévus comme si de rien n'était.

Choqué d'être ainsi snobé -parce qu'on n'ignorait _**PAS**_ un Malfoy!- Ézéchiel leva _un_ sourcil et poursuivit avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent:

« Tu as bien dormi _Père_? »

Draco l'ignora de nouveau superbement et une fois habillé il se regarda un instant dans le miroir à pied pour s'assurer qu'il était parfait. Une fois les finissions terminés, il sortit de la chambre sans un mot.

« Sympa. Marmonna Ézéchiel.

_ Il n'a pas l'air de bien prendre la chose. Soupira Gabriel. »

Maintenant bien réveillé, Alexis se tourna vers son père.

« Et toi? Comment tu le prends? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse Blaise s'empara de ses vêtements et fonça dans la salle de bain.

De peur de subir le même interrogatoire, Théodore feignit d'être obnubiler par un livre.

James soupira: ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Ils étaient encore _tous_ là. Comme des fantômes qui ne cessaient de le hanter. Pourtant tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était un peu de temps. Un peu de temps pour assoir tout cela et pour se calmer, un peu plus de temps pour accepter le fait qu'il avait minimum _sept_ enfants et qu'il était donc comparable à la _Belette_, et _beaucoup _de temps pour accepter le fait qu'il allait avoir ces sept enfants avec... avec...

Il ne pouvait même pas y penser!

Mais dès qu'il essayait d'entamer la phase une: prendre du temps pour se calmer, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour le ramener à la réalité. Comme le fait que tous le monde le fixait d'un drôle d'air alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans la salle commune par exemple... D'habitude il adorait être le centre de l'attention mais surement pas à cause de l'identité de son... futur amant.

Avant de poursuivre son chemin, Draco prit le temps d'asséner à toute les personnes présentes à regard glacé qui les firent immédiatement baisser les yeux. C'est ainsi qu'il les vit: le fils cadet de Blaise en pleine discussion avec... sa _fille_. Celle qui était à Serpentard. Elle le regardait d'un air intrigué de ses yeux verts.

Voilà aussi pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à faire le vide et à prendre du recul: où qu'il aille il tombait inévitablement sur l'une de ses futures progénitures! En temps normal il aurait été content de voir que la majorité de ses enfants étaient des Serpentards mais là il aurait préféré qu'ils soient tous des Gryffondors.

Et puis ils étaient tous d'un si savant mélange entre lui et... _Lui_ qu'il ne pouvait pas les regarder et faire abstraction de l'autre partie de leur généalogie.

La fille qui le regardait pouvait être un parfait exemple de la famille Malfoy: visage fin, pâle, cheveux blonds presque blancs, Serpentarde, mais il y avait ces _foutus_ yeux émeraudes qui n'appartenaient qu'à une seule famille de sorcier! Et que dire quand il voyait le plus jeune de ses fils! La copie conforme de Potter! Il aurait pu ignorer le fait qu'il était de lui s'il n'y avait cette pâleur et cette finesse de visage caractéristique des Malfoy! Et encore il n'avait pas encore croisé son frère jumeau qui avait les yeux gris!

« Bonjour Père. »

Un frisson glacé parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et le fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il entendait cette phrase et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt péter un plomb.

Il décida de garder la même technique: il ignora superbement la jeune fille et sortit de la salle commune, direction la Grande Salle. Il avait _vraiment_ besoin de manger quelque chose.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Même s'il avait encore profondément la tête dans le cul, il le sentait! C'est donc sans entrain qu'il se redressa dans son lit et qu'il émergea lentement du sommeil. Il eut ensuite vite fait de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas: ses colocataires étaient réveillés et il entendait clairement l'animosité de leurs conversations. Le problème n'était pas là. Le problème était qu'il entendait aussi des voix qu'il ne reconnaissait _pas_...

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour que tout lui revienne en mémoire: sept enfants...la fouine...

Harry poussa un petit gémissement avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller.

_(pitié faite que je m'étouffe avec! Ou encore faite qu'en me levant je tombe et que je me fracasse la tête contre mon lit!_

_« On a encore besoin de toi pour zigouiller Voldy. Lui rappela sa petite voix._

__ Alors faite que Voldy attaque Poudlard sur-le-champs. On s'entretuera et je n'aurais pas à affronter la fouine et mes sept enfants._

__ Alala, le légendaire courage des Gryffondor..._

__ La ferme!» )_

Voyant au bout de cinq minutes que la Mort ne se décidait pas à venir, Harry finit par se résoudre à ouvrir les rideaux de son lit. Pour une fois, tout le monde était déjà réveillé même Ron!

Dean et Seamus parlait avec enthousiasme avec leur fille, Neville parlait avec l'un des futurs Weasley -quand à savoir lequel...! Tout ce dont Harry était sûr était qu'il n'était pas de Ron. En parlant de Ron justement... Ce dernier semblait avoir autant dormi qu'Harry et il faisait tout son possible pour ignorer les deux filles qui lui ressemblaient étrangement et qui étaient entrain de se disputer avec l'un des jumeaux Lupin. Le deuxième était tranquillement entrain de parler avec son _fils_. Il se souvenait parfaitement du nom du bout de chou: Ethan. Ce dernier s'apercevant que son Papa était réveillé, lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et lui dit sur un ton jovial:

« Bonjour Papa! »

Harry tiqua à l'entente de ce dernier mot et il se statufia instantanément. Papa. Et les yeux gris du garçon lui rappela que trop bien avec _qui_ il l'avait eu.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Christopher Lupin sortit de la salle de bain. Torse nu, de l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux humides devenus raides..., eau qui coulait ensuite lentement sur le torse musclé de l'éphèbe, il était vraiment ba... Harry se gifla mentalement pour cette remarque. Il s'agissait tout de même de fils de Lupin! Il considérait presque le lycanthrope comme faisant partit de sa famille! Le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'il avait fait du très bon boulot. Harry repensa ensuite à ses propres enfants: lui aussi avait fait du bon boulot, et même du très bon boulot. En même temps même s'il ne se considérait pas comme un super beau gosse, leur Père était vraiment un pur canon. Si ces enfants avaient hérité de son petit cul... Mmm il se damnerait pour pouvoir voir ses belles fesses rebondit nues, pouvoir les toucher, les caresser, le péné...

« Harry? »

Le concerné sortit de ses réflexions en sursaut. Ses yeux émeraudes se plantèrent dans deux iris doré.

«Moui?

_Ça va? Lui demanda Christopher.

_ Oui... j'étais juste... enfin... »

Il balaya la salle du regard et ne rencontra que des regards intrigués. Harry rougit en repensant à la raison de sa rêverie.

«... Euh...je...j'étais...bref. »

Sur ce il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte.

_(Oohhh! Je veux mourir! Je veux mourir et oublier que j'ai sept enfants avec la fouine! Je veux mourir et oublier que je fantasme sur mon pire ennemi..._

_« Donc tu admets que tu fantasmes sur Malfoy?_

__... Absolument pas! »)_

xx

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus que Ron dans le dortoir. Son meilleur ami évitait soigneusement son regard depuis la veille et Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'était pas encore près à _en_ parler.

« On va manger. Lui proposa Ron toujours sans lever les yeux vers lui.

_ Ouais. »

Les deux amis sortirent en silence du dortoir et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur salle commune, ils furent accueillis pas un silence mortuaire et des paires de yeux écarquillés. Le silence fut encore plus intense à l'arrivé de Narcissa qui lui lança un « Bonjour Papa! » à la cantonade avant de sortir en compagnie de Rachel Thomas-Finnigan.

Harry était devenu raide comme un piquet et Ron, très gêné, avait prit une jolie couleur coquelicot en fixant ses chaussures.

Ne pouvant plus supporter les regards posés sur lui, Harry saisit son ami par la manche et l'entraina dans la Grande Salle.

Harry sentait que la journée allait être longue: où qu'il aille il ne pouvait échapper aux regards intrigués et aux chuchotements des élèves de Poudlard. Le fait que Ron soit dans la même galère que lui remontait à peine le moral.

xx

Ce matin-là, ils pénétrèrent dans une Grande Salle étrangement calme: les sujets de conversations étaient toujours les mêmes depuis la vieille et les regards en coin avaient toujours les mêmes destinataires. Malfoy était déjà présent et mangeait élégamment. Il n'avait pas l'air plus préoccupé que ça. À ses côtés Zabini et Nott, nettement plus mal-à-l'aise, semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à garder leurs yeux rivés sur leurs assiettes. Leurs enfants eux, mangeaient et parlaient comme si de rien n'était.

Harry salua Hermione du bout des lèvres, ignora l'air gênée de Ginny, s'assit et fit de son mieux pour faire abstraction des chuchotements et des regards indiscrets. Le jeune couple, quant à lui, s'embrassa du bout des lèvres sous les regards choqués et dégoutés de leurs enfants respectifs.

Après un petit déjeuné tendu, ils durent aller en cours.

_(béni-soit le cours de botanique! Pas de Serpentards donc pas d'enfants!_

_« Tu te rends compte que tu ne pourras pas les éviter éternellement? _Lui fit remarquer sa petite voix.

__ ...Je ne pourrais pas être seul dans ma tête pendant quelques minutes?_

__ Techniquement vu que je suis toi, tu __**es**_ _seul dans ta tête. »)_

Sentant le mal de tête pointer, Harry se concentra sur les plantes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Finalement la journée n'était pas si mauvaise! Les cours se déroulèrent dans un calme relatif et Harry se forçait avec tellement de soin à suivre les cours qu'il en oublia presque qu'il était le centre de toute l'attention. En plus il semblait qu'en étant plus attentif en cours il le comprenait beaucoup mieux...

_(note à moi-même: essayer d'être plus attentif en cours, peut servir pour les contrôle)_

Malheureusement pour lui, les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et c'est donc avec regret qu'il dut aller en cours de potion. C'était quatre mauvaises nouvelles en même temps: il allait voir Snape, il allait se retrouver dans la même salle que des Serpentards, il allait voir Malfoy et il allait se retrouver dans la même salle que deux de ces enfants. Sans compter le fils que Ron était supposé avoir avec Zabini et celui qu'Hermione était supposée avoir avec Nott.

C'est donc presque à reculons qu'Harry se rendit avec ses amis dans les cachots. Il marchait lentement, les mains vissées dans ses poches et le regard obstinément rivé sur le sol. Alors forcément à ne pas regarder où on met les pieds, on bouscule des gens... Surtout quand la personne bousculée ne regarde pas non plus où elle met les pieds...

« Nan mais tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas? Éructa-t-elle. »

Harry frissonna à l'entente de cette voix. Il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Il leva la tête sur un Malfoy décontenancé par l'identité de la personne sur laquelle il venait de crier.

Les deux _futurs parents_ se dévisagèrent un moment avec le même effarement en silence. Ils étaient pâles comme des morts et aucun d'entre eux ne se décidaient à parler. Autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient arrêtés dans leur course et ils attendaient tous la suite avec impatience. C'était le premier face à face entre le Prince des Serpentards et le Survivant depuis qu'ils avaient appris la _merveilleuse_ nouvelle de leur paternité commune.

« Tu sais quoi? Dit finalement Malfoy. Laisse tomber. »

Sur ce il entra en trombe dans la salle de classe laissant derrière lui un Harry soulagé et des élèves déçus.

Une fois assit à sa place, Harry soupira profondément. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir marre de sentir les regards des élèves passer de lui à ses deux fils et d'entendre des paroles comme: « je trouve qu'il ressemble plus à Malfoy » ou « il a ses yeux ». Il n'était pas non plus un monstre de foire!

« Silence! Claqua la voix acerbe de Snape. »

Pour une fois Harry fut content de l'entendre.

« Exécutez la potion qui est écrite au tableau. Vous avez deux heures. »

Harry soupira: c'était partit pour deux heures de tortures avec une salle note à la clé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre les ingrédients nécessaires.

xx

Cela faisait plus d'une heure et demi qu'ils bûchaient tous avec plus ou moins de facilité, sur la potion attendue.

_(Cette foutue potion est **infaisable**! Elle ne peut **pas** être au programme! Et je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce que je suis nul en potion.)_

Pour s'en assurer Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Malfoy qui se trouvait parmi les premiers rangs. Sa Némésis avait vraiment l'air de travailler pour une fois.

_(si la fouine galère, je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines!)_

Il s'arrêta un moment et observa sa potion qui avait une couleur verdâtre au lieu d'être d'un beau rouge sang. Mouais... c'était vraiment pas fameux. Et ce n'était pas Ron qui allait l'aider: ce dernier _tentait _d'extraire l'ingrédient suivant d'une plante carnivore belliqueuse.

Au moins ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être à côté de la plaque: Hermione s'en sortait mieux qu'eux mais ce n'était pas encore ça, Neville était entrain de battre son record d'explosion de chaudron et Dean et Seamus... Eh bien on se demandait s'ils avaient _vraiment_ compris ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. Mais la palme revenait sans aucun doute aux jumeaux Malfoy-Potter.

_(apparemment je vous ai donné mon don pour les potions. Désolé les gars.)_

Leur décoction, était noire goudron, grumeleuse alors qu'elle était censé être liquide, des bulles se formaient à intervalle régulier et éclataient dans un ''pop'' sonore et de la fumée _très_ suspecte s'échappait de la mixture. Le pire était qu'ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier outre mesure: ils parlaient nonchalamment avec entrain alors que Snape avait clairement dit ''silence''. Ils avaient surement des envies suicidaires.

L'instant fatidique arriva finalement: Snape s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire mauvais. Il avait espéré qu'ils étaient aussi doués pour les potions que Draco mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

Les adolescents _daignèrent_ arrêter leur discussion à son arrivé et lui adressèrent un regard surpris.

«Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes entrain de faire? Demanda Snape d'une voix doucereuse à Gabriel qui coupait des racines madragore en cube.

_ Je coupe des racines de mandragore. Lui répondit nonchalamment le garçon.

_ A croire que la mauvaise vue est héréditaire dans votre famille. Avez-vous besoin d'une paire de lunette?

_ Non. Lui répondit Gabriel sur le même ton que précédemment, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

_ Alors dites-moi, il y a-t-il mention de racine de mandragore dans la composition de la potion?

_ Non. »

Le ton de l'adolescent était toujours aussi calme et posé comme s'il ne voyait _vraiment_ pas où était le problème. Quant à James, il avait haussé _un _sourcil et le regardait comme s'il perdait la boule. Ils commençaient à l'agacer les jumeaux Malfoy!

« Alors que diable êtes-vous entrain de faire? Leur demanda-t-il avec plus de brutalité.

_ Je met des racines de mandragore dans la potion.

Tous élèves tenant un minimum à sa survit aurait cessé ce petit jeu parce que Snape commençait _vraiment_ à perdre son sang froid.

Le professeur inspira profondément et essaya de rester calme mais son énervement transparut clairement dans sa voix quand il poursuivit.

« Et pourquoi?

_ Pour contrer l'effet du venin de serpent.

_ L'effet du **quoi**! »

Sa veine temporal ressortit brutalement. Ça y est, il avait perdu son sang-froid.

« Par Merlin **pourquoi** avez-vous mis du venin de serpent dans cette potion...! Tout ce que vous aviez à faire était suivre scrupuleusement les _consignes_! A croire que votre intelligence est aussi limitée que l'un de vos géniteurs! »

Loin de se sentir coupable, les frères Malfoy-Potter semblaient juste agacés par l'insulte.

« Mis à part le fait qu'étant donné que mon Papa est loin d'être l'abrutit fini que tu t'obstines à croire et que je ne prends donc pas ta dernière phrase comme une insulte, nous avons utilisé le venin de serpent pour contrer temporairement l'action des yeux de chauve-souris. Expliqua sèchement James. »

A ces mots Snape devint livide.

« Vous...vous avez ajouté des... des yeux de chauve-souris? Mais... votre potion va...

_ Exploser. Termina nonchalamment James.

_ … Non mais vous êtes **malade**!

_ C'est pour ça qu'on a mis du venin de serpent. Expliqua Gabriel.

_ Mais avec le venin de serpent l'explosion sera **pire**!

_ D'où les racines de mandragores. Justifia Gabriel d'un air triomphant.

_ … Mais c'est que vous en êtes **fiers** en plus! Mais par Merlin **pourquoi** avoir fait tout cela?

_ Les ingrédients que l'on doit manipuler dans la dernière demi-heure sont sensibles, instables et … »

James jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui s'était fait mordre plusieurs fois par la plante carnivore.

« … dure à extraire. Termina-t-il. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait la complexité de la potion. En faisant ce que l'on fait on évite cette étape et on a exactement le même résultat à la fin. »

Le ton de James était toujours calme et posé malgré le fait que Snape le fusillait du regard.

Non mais pour qui ils se prenaient ces morveux! C'était encore _lui_ le professeur! S'il y avait une manière plus simple de réaliser la potion il aurait été au courant.

« Ah oui! Et peut on savoir d'où vous tenez ça? Aboya-t-il. »

James leva un sourcil et sourit malicieusement:

« De _toi_. Répondit-il. »

Snape se calma instantanément. Il resta un moment silencieux, ne savant pas quoi faire avec cette information, avant de reprendre plus calmement.

« Le mélange de ces ingrédients plus ceux inscrits sur le tableau et plus les nombreux autres que vous avez surement ajoutés font que votre potion est très instable et dangereuse. L'ajout des racines de mandragore étant surement la clé de la réussite de la manipulation, si vous ne la mettez pas _exactement_ au bon moment... »

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel:

«Pitié Sev' tu nous as appris à faire cette potion quand on avait huit ans. »

Snape resta un moment silencieux, incrédule. _Huit_ ans! S'il leur avait appris à faire cette potion à cet âge c'est qu'ils devaient avoir d'énormes capacités! Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres: s'ils réussissaient, ces enfants étaient probablement des génies. _Si _ils réussissaient. S'ils échouaient... les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour la salle de classe...

Gabriel aperçut le regard de son professeur qui allait et venait le long de la salle de classe.

« Je ne veux pas te presser mais si tu veux qu'on continue il faudrait nous le faire savoir assez rapidement. Rappela-t-il. »

Snape pesa pendant quelques secondes le pour et le contre puis, se décidant à faire confiance au futur lui, il finit par acquiescer.

« Poursuivez. »

Gabriel termina alors de couper ses racines pendant que James remuait péniblement la mixture. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux.

Une fois les racines coupées, Gabriel pesa le tout avec précision puis il se pencha vers le chaudron et resta immobile: il attentait visiblement quelque chose. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avec qu'il ne se décide enfin à verser les racines. James ajouta alors aussitôt plusieurs ingrédients préalablement préparés. Tous les élèves le regardèrent pendant qu'il exécutait sa prestation.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait être au centre de l'attention! Surtout quand les gens l'admiraient et l'enviaient. C'était tellement jouissif!

Pour finir il ajouta quelques herbes qui embrasèrent la potion.

« Vive moi! Pensa-t-il »

Les flammes disparurent quelques instants plus tard laissant place à une potion d'une belle couleur rouge sang liquide d'où s'échappait un agréable fumet.

« **Je** suis le meilleur! Pensa-t-il encore. »

Un petit film se déroula ensuite dans sa tête: lui, dans un paysage idyllique entouré de centaines de personnes qui criaient « Vive toi! Vive toi! »

« Vive moi, vive moi! Pensa-t-il en dodelinant légèrement de la tête. »

Il remarqua par la suite qu'il était entrain de devenir exactement comme son Père... Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose...

D'ailleurs ce dernier les regardait aussi. Mais ce n'était pas, comme tous les autres élèves, de l'admiration qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, ni de la fierté. En fait, rien ne transparaissait dans son regard, il avait revêtu son ''masque d'impassibilité''. Le fameux masque qu'il ne portait plus qu'occasionnellement dans son époque et que son Papa exécrait. Il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas deviner à quoi il pensait et ce qu'il ressentait. Le dialogue risquait d'être difficile...

« Il n'y a plus qu'à laisser mariner pendant vingt minutes. Lança joyeusement Gabriel. »

Un sourire franc _(oh Merlin il __**peut **__sourire!)_ se dessina sur les lèvres de Snape.

« Excellent Messieurs Malfoy. Bien que la bonne odeur n'était pas indispensable. 30 points en plus pour Serpentard pour chacun d'entre vous.»

Il s'apprêtait à aller vérifier les potions des autres élèves quand James le reprit:

« Potter.

_ Excusez-moi? Lui demanda Snape, ne voyant pas où il avait fauté.

_ Malfoy-Potter. »

La mâchoire du professeur se crispa. Apparemment les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir du mal à digérer la nouvelle.

« C'est cela même. Dit-il précipitamment avant de se pencher vers le chaudron d'un autre binôme. »

xx

Snape ne fut pas le seul a avoir quelques problèmes avec le nom des jumeaux. McGonagall les appela simplement ''Potter'' pour les féliciter de leur métamorphose et elle ne répondit qu'un rapide ''effectivement'' lorsque Gabriel la corrigea. Et Hagrid! Il n'avait fait que bafouiller lorsqu'il dut les appeler. Il avait donc fini par les appeler par leur prénom. Seul le professeur de DCFM ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes avec ça. Il avait juste été très excité lorsqu'il avait vu de quoi ils étaient capable. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller et avec un sourire qui avait donner des frissons à Harry, il avait murmuré: «Splendide!»

A part ça Malfoy l'ignorait superbement à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Il faisait ça avec tellement de naturel qu'Harry aurait pu douter de sa propre existence. Ron et Hermione étaient toujours muets comme des carpes, ils n'avaient donc pas à _en_ parler et il arrivait presque à faire abstraction du fait qu'il était au centre de l'attention! En plus d'autres faits alimentaient les discussions des élèves depuis cette après-midi: quelque chose s'était produit pendant le cours de potion des cinquièmes années de Serpentards, une intercaltion entre Snape et son _fils_. Le professeur de potion avait même retiré des points à sa propre maison!

_(qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça!)_

La journée ne se terminait donc pas si mal.

_(courage 'Ryry! Tu vas tranquillement finir de manger puis tu iras te coucher et tout rentreras dans l'ordre._

__ Tu crois **encore** que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve?_

__ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur le fait que je préférais me bercer d'illusions?_

__ Donc tu ne vas pas accepter le fait que tu as sept enfants avec Malfoy?_

__..._

__ Ou du moins que tu as sept enfants. Commence déjà part là »_

Ce qu'il aimerait vraiment c'est qu'on cesse de le regarder comme une bête curieuse! Mais comme c'était apparemment impossible il allait s'en tenir au plan: finir tranquillement de manger sa tarte, se coucher et espérer que tout rentre dans l'or...

« ECOUTE MOI BIEN PAUVRE TACHE! Si tu n'arrêtes pas IMMEDIATEMENT de me regarder comme si je venais d'une autre planète, je te jures que j'éclaterais ta tronche contre le mur et je ferais en sorte de refaire la peinture avec ton sang! Je sais que je suis absolument sublime mais il y a des limites! »

Eh bien non il n'allait pas pouvoir finir de manger calmement. 100% sûr que ça allait encore lui retomber dessus: il connaissait très bien ce narcissisme et cette prétention mais comme Malfoy se trouvait déjà à table, celui qui criait derrière la porte de la Grande Salle devait être l'un d'entre _eux_... Ce qui suivit confirma ses dires:

« Ézéchiel ne crie pas comme ça sur les gens! »

Une voix féminine venait de parler. Comme il n'avait que deux filles et que l'une était attablée à la table des Serpentards, il ne restait plus que Narcissa. Personne autre qu'un membre de sa famille oserait parler ainsi au teigneux jeune homme.

« Ce n'est _pas_ de **ma** faute! C'est cette greluche qui me regarde avec un air bizarre qui la rend encore plus moche qu'elle ne l'est déjà!

_ Hé le mioche je ne te permet pas de me parler comme ça! Riposta la ''greluche'' en question.

_ Peuh comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

_ Ézé... Commença Narcissa

_ Ne m'appelle _pas _Ézé!

_ Alors excuse-toi.

_ _Hein_? Croassa-t-il. _Moi..._? _M'excuser_!... Déjà un Malfoy ne s'_excuse_ pas...

_ Un Malfoy-Potter si!

_ Peut-être mais je me sens plus Malfoy que Potter en ce moment...

_ Ézé!

_ … Et en plus ce n'est pas _moi_ qui suis en tord! C'est cette _gourde _qui me fixe comme si j'avais une corne au milieu du front!

_ Je croyais que tu aimais que tout le monde te regarde.

_ Seulement quand c'est parce que je suis à tomber.

_ Pff ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi narcissique! Intervint la ''gourde''. Tu es vraiment le fils de Malfoy.

_ Parce que tu crois que je le prends comme une insulte?

_ En plus tu n'es pas du tout ''à tomber''. Poursuivit-elle. Mignon je veux bien mais...

_ **QUOI**! La coupa Ézéchiel. »

«Oh, oh. »

James avait prononcé ces mots. Lui, son frère et sa sœur avaient blêmi:

Règle de survit n°4: ne **JAMAIS** dire à Ézéchiel qu'il était mignon.

« _COMMENT_ tu m'as appelé? Écoute-moi bien pauvre conne ignorante, je veux bien te pardonner cette erreur parce qu'on est pas de la même époque mais ça sera la dernière fois alors écoute moi bien: un Malfoy n'est _pas_ mignon.

_ C'est pourtant ce que tu es: mignon. Fit la jeune fille visiblement pas impressionnée. Et inutile de me faire les gros yeux. Ce n'est pas un mioche de 11 ans qui va me faire peur. »

Un silence suivit ces paroles.

« _Tu vas le regretter_. Dit-il enfin.»

Mais à part ses frères, ses sœurs et Harry personne ne comprit sa phrase. Et pour cause: il avait parlé en fourchelangue.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! Tonna la voix de McGonagall.

_ C'est Ézéchiel qui... Commença la jeune fille.

_ Monsieur Malfoy...!

_ ...Potter.

_ Effectivement. Vous ne croyez pas que vous vous êtes fait assez remarquer pour aujourd'hui?

_ Mais...

_ _Trois_ heures de retenues ce n'est donc pas suffisants?

_ En parlant de ça je contestes _formellement_ ces heures de colle!

_ Vous contestez!

_ Oui, elles sont complètement _injustes_!

_ _Injuste_! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez provoqué _quatre _disputes qui ont failli finir en bagarre générale, _insulté_ un professeur, mis le _feu_ aux cheveux d'une de vos camarades et je vous suspect responsable pour cette histoire de potion!

_ Alors pour les disputes ce n'étaient _absolument_ pas de ma faute! C'est ces saletés de Griffy qui m'ont cherché, pour l'histoire de potion je suis innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire, quant à ce feu il était parfaitement justifié!

_ Justifié ou non on ne met **pas **le feu à un camarade! Heureusement qu'elle n'a aucune séquelle! Vous imaginez les conséquences si elle s'était embrasée! »

Un petit silence suivit ces paroles. Silence de culpabilité?

« … Ça aurait fait un joli bucher. Répondit nonchalamment Ézéchiel. »

Non il ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé.

« … Un joli... un joli... Bégaya McGonagall de toute évidence surprise par la réponse du jeune homme. Jeune homme, vos parents ne vous ont donc pas appris la différence entre le bien et le mal?

_ Hum...On a eu une conversation qui s'y rapportait plus au moins quand j'ai essayé de raser la tête de Cissa pour faire du vaudou avec ses cheveux... Papa m'avait hurlé que c'était mal mais Père avait juste marmonné que lui raser la tête n'était pas utile vu que le vaudou ne nécessitait qu'une simple mèche de cheveux... Papa lui avait ensuite reproché de ne jamais le soutenir dans ses prises de positions et qu'il m'encourageait à faire des bêtises. Ils se sont mis à s'engueuler, ensuite Père a déclaré que Papa était trop sexy quand il était en colère, Papa avait répliqué que ça n'était pas le moment mais apparemment ça l'était parce qu'ils ont été momentanément indisponibles et on n'a jamais continué cette discussion... »

Un silence gêné suivit la déclaration d'Ézéchiel.

Silence présent dans le couloir et dans la Grande Salle car _tous_ les élèves avaient entendu...

Harry s'était statufié instantanément, la bouche ouverte et sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et celle-ci.

''momentanément indisponible''...

Et il se doutait bien de ce qui avait causé cette indisponibilité... Il n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner vers Ron pour sentir son regard choqué...

« Hum, hum. Fit le professeur de métamorphose remise de ce choc. Eh bien moi je vous le dis: rien ne peut justifier de s'attaquer à un camarade...

_ Pourtant Père dit que parfois un petit doloris peut être totalement justifié.

_ Votre... votre Père... Bégaya à nouveau la professeur.

_ Mais Papa avait immédiatement crié qu'un doloris n'était _jamais_ justifié et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à nous apprendre à en faire un parfaitement réussit et indétectable! Il avait ensuite ajouté qu'il était un exemple horrible pour nous et que ça ne l'étonnait pas que je pose autant de problèmes... Ensuite Père avait rétorqué qu'il n'aurait pas à nous l'apprendre si certains d'entre nous n'étaient pas des invitations à la luxure, ce à quoi Papa avait répliqué qu'on tenait ça de lui, ils ont commencé à s'engueuler puis Père l'a regardé avec un regard plus que lubrique, il l'a plaqué contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, Papa a répliqué que ce n'était pas le moment, puis il s'est mis à gémir, je me suis sentit de trop, j'allais partir mais Papa m'avait dit que la conversation n'était pas fini, ils ont été momentanément indisponible, je suis allé faire un tour et quand je suis revenu Papa n'avait plus l'air de savoir qui il était, il m'a dit d'aller me coucher alors qu'il était trois heure de l'après-midi et on a jamais fini cette conversation. »

Un nouveau silence gêné suivit sa déclaration.

Harry ne s'était toujours pas dé-statufié et sa fourchette était toujours à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche toujours ouverte. Il l'avait fait avec Malfoy _sur le plan de travail_ de la _CUISINE_! Là où on fait à _MANGER_!

Harry prit une jolie couleur coquelicot alors qu'il sentait le regard des élèves vissés sur lui. Il finit par abaisser sa fourchette et il plongea son regard dans son assiette. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y vit? Une magnifique pomme de terre...

_(« pitié ne me dîtes pas qu'il va recommencer!_

__ Bonjours Mme Pomme de Terre..._

__ Et si, il recommence! »)_

« Je n'ai plus jamais rien fait sur ce plan de travail d'ailleurs. Poursuivit rêveusement Ézéchiel. Par contre Cissa s'y prépare à manger presque tous les jours...

_ Quoi! S'offusqua la jeune fille ...Tu… Tu _savais_... Tu savais et tu m'as laissé... »

Elle marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre plus calmement:

« Tu sais quoi? Je te pardonne. Après tout il t'arrives souvent de t'endormir dans le fauteuil vert du salon du deuxième étage...

_ … Ils n'ont pas...

_ Plusieurs fois.

_ … Tu bluffes.

_ Demande à Lil' elle était là.

_ Lily était présente? »

Le benjamin marqua à son tour une petite pause.

« Elle qui aime tant faire ses devoirs sur la table basse de ce salon... assise sur le sol... Lança-t-il nonchalamment. »

Dans la Grande Salle, Lily lâcha brutalement sa fourchette.

« Il faut _absolument_ qu'on réunisse nos informations et qu'on banalise le terrain! Dit-elle à ses deux frères.

_ Il faut absolument qu'on _déménage_ oui! Contredit Gabriel. »

« Le pire c'était quand même Alexis... Fit la voix d'Ézéchiel. »

La mulâtre lâcha à son tour sa fourchette:

« La prochaine fois que je viens chez vous je ne touche plus à _rien_. Prévint-il. »

«... Non il s'est baigné dans la salle de bain commune du deuxième étage...? Fit la voix de Narcissa. »

Dans la Grande Salle James, Gabriel et Lily foudroyèrent leur ami du regard.

« Tu t'es baigné dans la salle de bain commune du deuxième étage. Répéta Gabriel.

_ Je la trouvais jolie. Répondit le mulâtre d'une petite voix.

_ Tu sais qui d'autre la trouve jolie? Demanda faussement Lily. Mes parents.

_ On t'avais pourtant prévenu que personne n'utilisait cette salle de bain! Sermonna Gabriel.

_ Ok, ok. C'est pas grave je me contenterais de la salle de bain rouge du troisième étage. Bougonna-t-il. »

Ses amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu...Tu es entré dans cette pièce? Demanda James.

_ ...Ne me dites pas que... Commença Alexis.

_ On ne t'avais pas prévenu? Demanda Lily.

_ Non. »

Un malaise stagna entre les quatre amis.

« Oups. Fit James.

_ Vous savez quoi? Déclara Alexis. Je ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds chez vous. C'est un véritable champ de mine! »

N'ayant soudainement plus faim, Harry poussa son assiette et il laissa sa tête retomber lourdement entre ses bras croisés. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit devenu un tel lapin! Alors que la fouine l'appelait ''Saint Potty''... La fouine... Son _futur mari_...Le ''dieux du sexe de Poudlard''... Tout ça était de **s**_**a**_ faute!

Sur ce Harry se cogna violemment le front contre la table.

Malfoy quant à lui, malgré sa stupeur et son horreur, avait réussit à conserver son ''masque d'impassibilité'' et il mangeait normalement.

_{merci papa pour ton éducation aristocratique!}_

McGonagall finit cependant par sortir de sa torpeur.

_« _Quoi qu'il en soit à Poudlard aucune forme de violence, aussi justifié soit-elle, n'est tolérée contre un élève. Les _insultes_ envers les professeurs _non plus_!

_ Quoi! Tiqua Ézéchiel. J'ai insulté _personne_!

_ Même pas le professeur Flitwick?

_ Je ne l'ai pas insulté, c'était purement descriptif! En plus c'est lui qui a commencé!

_ C'est le professeur Flitwick qui a commencé? Répéta le professeur de métamorphose incrédule.

_ Bien sûr! Il m'a dit que si je continuais à lire mon livre il m'assommerait avec!

_ Parce qu'en plus vous _lisiez_!

_ Mon livre était cent fois plus intéressant que le cours du nain.

_ Et là vous n'êtes toujours pas entrain d'insulter votre professeur?

_ Bien sûr que non! C'est purement descriptif! C'est comme quand je lui ai répondu qu'il pouvait toujours essayé de m'assommer avec parce qu'il était tellement minuscule que même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds il ne m'arrivait pas à la taille.

_ Et ce n'est pas une insulte?

_ Bien sûr que non! C'est comme si je disais que vous, vous...

_ Ézéchiel! Rappela à l'ordre sa sœur.

_ …Monsieur Malfoy...

_ Potter.

_ Effectivement. Vous devriez être reconnaissant de n'avoir _que_ trois heures de retenues.

_ Parce qu'_en plus_ je devrais vous remercier?

_ Vous devriez oui!

_ Vous ne voulez pas, _non plus_, que je me jette à vos pieds et que je les embrasse!

_ Monsieur Malfoy! Tonna McGonagall. »

Harry l'avait rarement entendu aussi en colère.

« Potter. Rattrapa Ezéchiel.

_ Effectivement. Tachez de tenir votre langue!»

Ézéchiel se mit ensuite à marmonner des mots inaudibles.

« Favoritisme. Cracha-t-il.

_ Pardon? S'offusqua la professeur de métamorphose.

_ Vous défendez _toujours _vos élèves!

_ La jeune fille que vous venez d'insulter est à Serdaigle.

_ C'est la même. Vous avantagez tout le monde sauf les Serpentards!

_ Excusez-moi!

_ Rien que là: cette pauvre cruche n'a pas ouvert la bouche que vous avez déjà tranché en sa faveur. Je ne peux même pas m'expliquer! C'est comme ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. C'était une parodie de justice!

_ Ah oui. Alors je vous écoute pourquoi avez vous mis le feu aux cheveux de votre camarade?

_ Elle m'avait parlé sur un _ton_! Vous auriez été choquée.

_ Et sur qu'elle ton croyez-vous que vous êtes entrain de me parler!

_ Dites _carrément_ que je vous parle avec insolence!

_ Vous _me_ parlez avec insolence! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le tolère!

_ Et bah voilà forcément ça me retombe dessus. Vous faites comme si vous vouliez entendre ma version des faits mais il ne s'agit que d'une excuse pour me punir!

_ Je ne vous ai pas encore puni Monsieur Malfoy.

_ Potter.

_ Effectivement. Mais ça ne saurait tarder si vous continuez.

_ Bah bien sûr. Allez-y, ça vous démange tellement.

_ Ézéchiel! Rappela encore sa sœur.

_ Laisser mademoiselle. Coupa McGonagal. J'en ai assez de votre mauvaise foi monsieur Malfoy.

_ Potter.

_ Effectivement. Si vous voulez une heure de colle supplémentaire, je vous la donne avec joie. Demain 21heure dans mon bureau... Et ne prenez pas cet air outré où je vous en colle une autre! Je doute que vos parents vous aient élevé de cette manière!

_ Eh bien allez donc tout leur raconter! Mais je doute qu'ils en aient quelque chose à faire.

_ Vous allez également vous excuser auprès de tous vos camarades que vous avez blessé ou injurié.

_ Un Malfoy ne s'excuse _pas_.

_... On en reparlera pendant vos retenues. Allez manger à présent. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent ensuite violemment sur un Ézéchiel de toute évidence en colère, une Narcissa blasé, une professeur McGonagall consternée et d'un petit groupe de fille dont l'une paraissait plutôt contente.

Ézéchiel s'assit avec rage à la table des Serpentards tandis que Narcissa s'installait à celle des Gryffondors.

_(… non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce __**gosse**__ qui fous le feu à quelqu'un et ne vois _pas _**où**__ est le problème!_

__ Le tien apparemment._

__ Comment est-ce que je peux accepter la situation si mes futurs enfants sont tous des malades mentaux et des clones de Malfoy! A croire qu'à part la couleur des yeux et des cheveux ils n'ont rien hérité de moi._

__ Ils parlent aussi fourchelangue._

__ Si je parle fourchelangue c'est à cause de Voldy donc techniquement ils l'ont hérité de lui._

__ Narcissa est à Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas pour rien. Il y a Ethan aussi._

__ Mouais. Je ne leur ai pas encore parlés alors je ne peux pas en être sûr._

__ Eh bah vas-y! Parle-leur!_

__ Tu as oublier le plan?_

__ … J'abandonne._

__ Parfait! Je commençais à en avoir marre de me parler à moi-même._

__... tu as **vraiment **de sérieux problèmes psychiatriques.)_

«Vraiment injuste...vieille chouette débile... vais me plaindre... saleté de Serdaigles. Marmonnait Ézéchiel.

_ _Que_ quatre heures de colle? S'étonna James.

_ Tu as perdu ton pari Gabe. Rappela Lily.

_ Vous avez parié sur moi? S'offusqua Ézéchiel.

_ Deux gallions que tu finissais la journée avec au moins cinq heures de colle et 200 points en moins pour Serpentard. Informa Gabriel.

_ Frère indigne. Marmonna le benjamin.

_ Combien on a perdu de points en fait? S'enquit James.

_ A peine 170. Bougonna-t-il. »

Gabriel soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« On en a gagné 70 en potion, plus les 20 que Père a eu. Relativisa James. On en a gagné ensuite 20 en métamorphose et 50 en DCFM.

_ C'est fou ce qu'ils sont impressionnés par nos capacités. Dit Gabriel. En même temps nos parents sont deux des sorciers les plus puissants du monde alors ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

_ Tu as de la chance qu'on soit là pour corriger tes bêtises. Sermonna Lily »

Ézéchiel marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de passer ses nerfs sur sa pomme de terre, sous le regard _consterné_ d'Harry.

_(il est entrain de commettre un pomme-de-terricide._

_«...Je ne veux même pas m'en mêler. »)_

Une fois la surprise passée, les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Et voilà que maintenant on le prenait pour un lapin _et_ un mauvais père! Oh et puis qu'il aille tous se faire foutre!

Harry enfourna le reste de sa tarte dans sa bouche et sortit précipitamment de la salle.

Malfoy, lui, finit calmement de manger toujours dans sa bulle avant de sortir paisiblement de la salle. Il fut suivit quelques minutes plus tard par Blaise et Théodore. Mais quand ceux-ci rentrèrent dans leur dortoir, il le trouvèrent vide.

Blaise soupira:

«Dray est _encore_ sorti!

_ Un de ces jours j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il fabrique.

_ Plan cul?

_ Je ne sais pas... Généralement lorsqu'il revient d'un plan cul il est de bonne humeur. Alors que là...

_ Mauvais plan cul? »

Les deux amis se regardèrent avant d'étouffer un rire: Draco ne se trompait jamais sur les plans cul. C'était d'ailleurs le détenteur du _Carnet_...

Ils furent coupés par l'entrée de James, Alexis et Frédérique. Un malaise s'installa immédiatement et les deux garçons feignirent d'être occupés.

« Père n'est pas là? Demanda James. »

Blaise répondit un non précipité avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal avec les enfants du futur. Et surtout avec ceux de ses meilleurs amis parce qu'ils lui rappelaient que trop bien ses propres enfants et avec _qui_ ils les avaient eus... Il avait donc lâchement abandonné Théo.

Enfin! Il prit appui sur le rebord du lavabo et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Même quand il se regardait il pensait à _eux_. Ils lui ressemblaient tellement... Et en même temps ils ressemblaient tellement à... _lui_. Comme les Malfoy-Potter on ne pouvait les regarder sans penser à leurs _deux_ parents. Ils ne pouvaient pas être comme tous les autres morveux et ne ressembler à aucun des deux!

Après un dernier soupir, Blaise se déshabilla et rentra dans la cabine de douche.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Le couvre-feu était passé depuis plusieurs minutes quand les cinq garçons pensèrent qu'il était temps de se coucher. Draco manquait cependant toujours à l'appel.

«On ne l'attend pas? S'enquit Théodore.

_ S'il est parti pour un plan cul, à mon avis il ne rentrera pas ce soir. Fit nonchalamment Blaise. »

La mâchoire de James se crispa. Si son Père était avec un plan cul, ce n'était certainement pas avec son Papa qu'il était.

Il fut soulagé lorsque son Père rentra enfin. Il n'était pas essoufflé, n'avait pas l'air spécialement de bonne humeur: pas de plan cul.

« Tu étais où? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Son Père l'ignora complètement et entra dans la salle de bain. Blaise vit James lever les yeux au ciel. Bon c'est vrai que ce n'était pas très gentil mais il fallait qu'ils leur laissent le temps d'accepter la chose. Il aimerait bien voir comment il réagirait à leur place!

Sachant tous pertinemment que Draco pouvait rester dans la salle de bain pendant des heures, ils ne l'attendirent pas pour éteindre la lumière.

James était cependant réveillé quand son Père sortit et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Ce à quoi Draco lui répondit par un silence glacial.

James grogna de frustration: le premier contact n'avait pas été fameux! Mais bon, ça irait mieux dans les prochains jours...

Il l'espérait en tout cas...

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu :)

N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews


	5. Chapitre 4 :Prise de conscience (part 1)

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour (du moins je vais essayé d'être drôle même si c'est pas gagné :p)

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**Hé oui me revoilà pour le chapitre 4! Après avoir finalement rendu mon TPE et foiré tous mes contrôles, j'ai _enfin_ eut le temps d'écrire un peu! Surtout que ma fic était un vrai chantier mais bon c'est trop loin à raconter.

J'ai malheureusement dû couper le chapitre 4 en deux parce qu'il était vraiment trop long. Alors du coup ce chapitre se termine assez brusquement ...

Merci pour toutes vos reviews elles m'ont aidé à surmonter mon syndrome de la page blanche :)

Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes beaucoup à aimer Ezéchiel. C'est aussi un de mes préférés avec Valentin :) En plus j'avais failli ne pas le mettre dans ma fic...

**Réponses aux reviews:**

petit-Dracon 50: Par relooking tu penses à Hermione, Ron et Harry? Parce que celui d'Harry est prévu mais pas celui de Ron et Hermione mais si tu en veux un, il n'y a pas de problèmes :).

" _ ": Pour le Snape/Valentin je n'ai pas pu le mettre dans ce chapitre mais promit j'essayerais de le caser quelque part dans les deux chapitres qui suivent :) Par contre le couple Valentin/James n'est pas sûr (tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi). Et non je ne me suis pas inspirée de quelqu'un de réel pour Ezéchiel. Je ne connais personne d'aussi fou :p Mais contente de voir qu'il fasse aussi réaliste :). Merci encore pour ton soutient pour mon TPE :) J'ai finalement rendu l'écrit mais maintenant il faut que je prépare l'oral :/ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Drarry666: Contente de voir que les couples te plaise :) Mais non Blaise n'est pas encore amoureux de Ron.

brigitte26: Pas de quoi pour le récapitulatif. J'en ferais un plus détaillé plus tard :) Et ne t'inquiète pas ils vont bientôt tous accepter la situation

P'tite S: Contente que ma fic te plaise :). J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Et merci pour ta compassion pour mon TPE :)

Nathy-666: Alors toi tu as beaucoup de questions :) Donc c'est Draco qui va craquer en premier dans le chapitre suivant. (c'était censé arrivé dans ce chapitre mais j'ai du couper :/) Et c'est Ron qui va mal gérer parce qu'Hermione va craquer avant lui. Et oui ils vont rester amis parce que sinon ça ferait des embrouilles avec Harry et j'aime pas les embrouilles :). Je n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé mais oui Harry et Draco sont plus puissant que leurs enfants.

Elektra Black: Pour le Snape/Valentin je n'ai pas pu le mettre dans ce chapitre mais promit je l'insérerais dans un des chapitres suivants :) Et comme tu l'avais déjà deviné, Harry et Draco étant les personnages principaux, je ne peux pas franchement faire de focus sur Sirius et Snape. D'autant plus que Sirius n'est même pas à Poudlard, donc non il ne sait pas qu'il va avoir deux enfants avec Snape. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il est prévu qu'il vienne faire un petit tour à l'école -ce ne serait pas drôle sinon :P. Et ne t'en fais pas les personnages vont bientôt tous accepter leurs enfants :)

Dororo03: Contente de voir que tu t'es bien marrée :) Et oui Ezéchiel est un peu fou. Mais en même temps son Papa se tape la discut avec une pomme-de-terre alors... :P

NarcizaPottermalfoy: Moi personnellement je préfère vraiment Malfoy-Potter à Potter-Malfoy :p. Et puis il y a de nombreux jeu de mot qui repose sur Malfoy-Potter donc si j'avais mis l'inverse ça l'aurait moins fait. En plus j'ai déjà choisit Malfoy-Potter alors si je change dans la suite ça faire bizarre. Et Gabriel n'est absolument pas enceint et je ne vois pas trop ce qui a pu te faire comprendre le contraire... Tu ne confondrais pas avec une autre fic par hasard? Parce que moi aussi je trouve que ça trop bizarre, alors jamais je ne l'aurais mis dans ma fic.

.

**INFORMATION:** Plusieurs personnes m'ont signalé que Gabriel était enceint mais pour être sûr que c'est bien clair pour tout le monde, dans ma fic Gabriel n'est PAS enceint. Si vous pensiez le contraire vous avez peut-être mélangé avec une autre fic (n'est-ce pas Seya-chan :P)

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

_(italique)_ pensées d'Harry

_{italique}_ pensées de Draco

Chapitre 4: Prise de conscience

.

Malheureusement pour James, les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas dans les jours qui suivirent. Les professeurs finirent pourtant par s'habituer à leurs nouveaux élèves: ils les appelaient enfin par leurs noms complets, et les élèves digérèrent aussi la chose. Plus de regards en coin ni de chuchotements, ils attendaient tous avec impatience la confrontation Harry/Draco. Mais depuis leur première intercaltion dans les couloirs ces deux-là redoublaient d'efforts pour s'ignorer alors ce n'était, de toute évidence, pas pour tout de suite.

Donc, même si la plupart des élèves faisaient connaissance avec leurs progénitures et pourquoi pas, avec leurs futurs maris ou femmes, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise et Théodore faisaient tout leur possible pour s'éviter et éviter leur futur progéniture. Hormis Snape, ils étaient pratiquement les seuls à ne toujours pas accepter la situation et chacun y allait de sa technique pour faire échouer les différentes tentatives de leurs enfants pour dialoguer avec eux.

À chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de croiser un de ses enfants, Harry faisait brusquement demi-tour. Et si ces derniers parvenaient quand même à l'aborder, il bafouillait une suite de mots incompréhensibles avant de prendre la fuite.

Ron se statufiait instantanément dès que l'un de ses enfants tentaient de lui parler. Il prenait un air tellement mal-à-l'aise que ses enfants finissaient toujours par le laisser tranquille.

Hermione se planquait derrière un bouquin à chaque tentative.

Draco ignorait superbement et froidement ses enfants.

Blaise et Théodore avaient eux aussi opté pour la méthode ''je me statufie et j'espère que tu finiras par partir''.

La patience n'étant le point fort ni des Malfoy-Potter, ni des Zabini-Weaslay, ni des Nott, ceux-ci avaient pris la décision de prendre les choses en main si ça ne s'arrangeait pas...

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où sont passés James et Gabriel Malfoy-Potter et Alexis Zabini-Weasley? »

Snape venait de faire l'appel et il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait trois absents. Il fronça les sourcils. Ces trois-là ne sècheraient tout de même pas le cours de potion? Il semblait que c'était l'une de leurs matières favorites.

Il leva un regard interrogatif vers ses élèves qui avaient gardé le silence.

« Non? Personne? Redemanda-t-il. »

Il posa son regard sur Draco qui lui renvoya immédiatement un regard hargneux l'air de dire: "Et pourquoi est-ce je saurais où sont passés ces satanés gamins alors que je n'ai strictement rien à voir avec eux!". S'il avait dit ça à haute voix, ça aurait presque pu passer pour de l'insolence... Mais en même temps il avait raison: pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il serait au courant des déplacements de sa futur progéniture?

Par contre, un _ami_ pourrait être au courant...

Snape posa son regard sur Frédérique qui haussa les épaules.

Mouais ce n'était pas très convainquant tout cela... Snape mettrait sa main à couper que Nott junior cachait quelque chose. Dommage que l'utilisation de veritaserum sur les élèves était interdit... Mais quel _crétin_ avait pu décider une telle ineptie!

Après un dernier regard insistant, Snape se résolus à changer de cible.

.

Pensées de Frédérique:

Ouf! Il s'est enfin décidé à me lâcher! Il sait que je cache quelque chose mais il ne peut absolument rien prouver... Mais la question est toujours: _où_ sont-ils passés? Ils adorent trop les potions pour sécher et en plus ils me l'auraient dit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien fabriquer...

Oh Merlin! Ne me dite pas qu'ils... _Ne me dite pas qu'ils l'ont __**quand même**_ _fait_! Ne me dite pas qu'ils ont quand même été vérifiés si **ça **existait déjà à cette époque! Oh les sales petits... Alors _bien sûr_ ils m'ont laissé en dehors de ça! Si je les tenais, je serrerais leur petit cou dans mes mains et je les... Mais bordel ils n'ont _vraiment_ rien dans le crâne ces trois là! Ils vont avoir de **gros** problèmes, et il est _hors-de-question _que je les sorte _encore_ du pétrin!

Fin des pensées de Frédérique

.

« Bon et bien puisque personne ne peut me renseigner sur le lieu où sont Messieurs Malfoy-Potter et Monsieur Zabini-Weasley, je suis contrains de les noter abs... »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur les trois personnes concernées. Ils étaient essoufflés, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur leur front et Alexis avait même une entaille sur la tempe d'où coulait un mince filet de sang. Ils semblaient exténués et même... un peu paniqués. Comme s'ils avaient essayé d'échapper à quelqu'un. Ou... à quelque chose...

« Eh bien si, ils l'ont fait! pensa Théodore. Attendez un peu qu'on se retrouve seul tous les quatre. »

Snape, surpris de l'état dans lequel se trouvait de ses élèves, haussa les sourcils.

« Mais par Merlin que vous est-il donc arrivé? Demanda-t-il »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent un instant tout en essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Beaucoup d'expressions différentes passèrent sur leur visage. L'intérêt d'une amitié de longue date était qu'on pouvait se dire pas mal de chose rien qu'avec les yeux:

.

Traduction de la conversation muette n°1:

Alexis: « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Répondez lui!

Gabriel: « Pourquoi nous? _Toi_ réponds lui!

Alexis: « Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas mentir à Sev' quand il me fixe comme ça. Avec ses petits yeux vicelards et globuleux...

James: « Sev' n'a pas des yeux globuleux.

Alexis: «Oh que si. Il a des putains de yeux globuleux qui me foutent une putain de frousse. Alors si vous ne voulez pas que je cafte tout, je vous conseille de répondre à ma place!

Gabriel: « Ok... Jay réponds lui.

James: « Moi! Mais pourquoi moi?

Gabriel: « Parce que tu es beaucoup plus gryffondesque que moi.

James: « Quoi? Mais _pas du tout_! Je suis très, très, très Serpentard.

Gabriel: « Oui mais tu es amoureux d'un Gryffon alors peut-être qu'il a déteint sur toi...

James: « Quoi! Je ne suis pas du tout amoureux d'un Gryffon.

Gabriel: « Oh que si!

James: « Oh que non!

Gabriel: « Oh que si!

James: « Oh que non!

Gabriel: « Que si!

James: « Que non!

Gabriel: « Oh excuse-moi c'est vrai que tu es fou amoureux de Val.

Les joues de James s'empourprèrent légèrement.

James: « Je...Je ne suis pas amoureux de Val.

Gabriel: « Oh que si!

James: « Oh que non!

Gabriel: « Oh que si!

James: « Oh que non!

Gabriel: « Tu l'aimes et tu veux qu'il te fasse des tas et des tas de bébés.

James: « Alors là tu racontes _vraiment_ n'importe quoi!

Gabriel: « Nies autant que tu veux mais je sais que tu rêves d'avoir un jour la queue de Val enfoncée dans ton derrière encore vierge.

Les joues de James s'empourprèrent encore plus.

James: « Je...Je ne veux pas avoir la queue de Val enfoncé dans mon derrière.

Gabriel: « Oh excuse-moi. Tu veux la queue de Val **profondément** enfoncée dans ton derrière encore vierge.

James: « Qu...Qu...QUOI! Mais non...Tu...Je trouve ça dégoûtant!

Gabriel: « A moins que ce soit la queue d'un gryffon que tu veux profondément enfoncée dans ton derrière encore vierge.

James: « Je...Non!

Gabriel: « Donc j'avais raison depuis le début: tu es amoureux d'un gryffon.

James: « Je...Je ne suis pas amoureux de...

Alexis: « Fiche lui la paix Gabe. Tu ne vois pas que c'est la queue de Val qu'il veut profondément enfoncée dans son derrière encore vierge?

James: « Qu...Mais non! Je ne veux aucune queue profondément enfoncée dans mon derrière! Je...

Alexis: « Frédérique pense qu'il va nous étrangler.

En effet le regard Frédérique fixé sur eux signifiait:

Frédérique: « Je vais prendre vos petits cous entre mes mains et puis je les tordrais lentement et puis je prendrais une brique et puis je...

Gabriel: « On disait que Jay voulait avoir la queue d'un certain gryffon profondément enfoncée dans son derrière encore vierge.

Frédérique: « Ah oui? Moi je croyais que c'était la queue d'un certain Serdaigle qu'il voulait profondément enfoncée dans son derrière encore vierge.

Gabriel: « Mmm ce n'est pas bête...

Alexis: « Ne dites pas de conneries! C'est la queue de Val qu'il veut profondément enfoncée dans son derrière.

James: « Non mais vous allez arrêter de dire n'importe quoi! En plus vous n'avez pas honte de penser des choses pareilles devant Sev'? Oh putain Sev'! Je crois que depuis le temps il attend une réponse!

Gabriel: « Et bien vas-y répond lui!

James: « Pourquoi c'est moi qui lui répondrais?

Gabriel: « Fais-le!

Fin de la traduction de la conversation (_un peu_ longue) muette n°1.

.

Snape les regardait toujours, attendant une réponse.

« Euh...Commença finalement James. Rien... de spéciale. »

Gabriel le fusilla aussitôt du regard et James lui répondit par un regard plein de défit.

.

Traduction de la conversation muette n°2:

Gabriel: « Rien de spéciale? Mais elle est vraiment merdique ton excuse! Tu crois _vraiment_ que Sev' va gober ça?

James: «Eh bah tu n'avais cas lui répondre toi-même gros malin, peut-être que tu aurais trouvé une meilleure excuse!

Fin traduction de la conversation muette n°2.

.

Snape haussa un sourcil.

«Vraiment? Fit-il dubitativement. Rien de spéciale?

Le ton de sa voix montrait clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Les trois garçons se regardèrent une nouvelle fois.

.

Traduction de la conversation muette n°3:

Alexis: « On putain, on est _grillé_!

Gabriel: « Mais bien sûr qu'on est grillé! Avec l'excuse bidon de Jay...

James: « Tu n'avais qu'à lui répondre _toi-même_!

Gabriel: « Je suis sûr que si tu pensais un peu plus à notre situation et un peu moins à la queue de Val profondément enfoncée...

James: « Mais bordel! Fous-moi la paix avec ça!

Alexis: «Hiiiiii Sev' me regarde, Sev' me regarde, Sev' me regarde, Sev' me regarde! On est fichu, on est fichu, on est fichu, on est fichu!

James: « Calme-toi Alex. Gabe fais diversion!

Fin traduction de la conversation muette n°3.

.

« Oui, on ne faisait rien de spéciale. Dit Gabriel. On était en retard alors...on a dû courir.

_ Et pourquoi donc étiez-vous en retard? Fit Snape d'une voix doucereuse. »

Lorsque Snape prenait cette voix là, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

« Parce qu'on s'était...perdu. Tenta prudemment Gabriel. »

Ce fut au tour de James de le fusiller du regard.

.

Traduction de la conversation muette n°4:

James: « Oh oui, ça c'est de la bonne excuse. Sev' n'y verra que du feu.

Gabriel: « La Ferme!

Fin traduction de la conversation muette n°4.

.

« Vous vous étiez perdus, vous m'en direz tant. Reprit Snape. »

Hé oui, le professeur de potion n'en croyait pas un mot. La digne descendance des Malfoy se perdre bêtement à Poudlard alors qu'ils y passaient leur sixième année? Et puis quoi encore.

« Heu... Retenta Gabriel. Gène Potter oblige. »

Snape se recula dans son siège et croisa les bras. La justification tenait déjà un peu plus la route...

_( Alors là je n'aime pas **du tout** ce sous-entendu! C'est un Potter alors forcément il se perd dans Poudlard? C'est une justification éhontée! Il sait depuis combien de temps je ne me suis pas perdu dans Poudlard?_

_« Depuis ce matin. Répondit la petite voix d'Harry._

__ ... Alors là ça n'avait **rien** à voir! Je n'étais pas perdu, j'étais **légèrement** égaré!_

__ Hum, hum._

__ ...Bref!)_

« Soit, vous étiez perdus. Reprit Snape. Et puis-je savoir ce qui est arrivé à votre front M. Zabini-Weasley ? »

Alexis déglutit faiblement et il rechercha du soutient dans le regard de ses amis.

.

Traduction de la conversation muette n°5:

Alexis: « Oh Merlin! Il s'est _adressé_ à moi! En plus il me regarde avec ses petits yeux globuleux!

Gabriel: « Calme-toi Alex, ne lui laisse pas sentir ta peur.

Fin traduction de la conversation muette n°5.

.

« Il est tombé. Répondit James, décidant de prendre les choses en mains.

_ Vraiment? Il est tombé. »

Snape adressa aux trois élèves un _grand_ sourire qui signifiait: je ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que vous dites.

« Gène Weasley oblige. Compléta Alexis.

Snape ignora l'air choqué et indigné de Ron et il soupira:

« Parlons sérieusement voulez-vous? Et je suis sûr que vous savez à quel point je déteste me répéter, alors répondez moi franchement: qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

_ Nous? Rien. Affirma Gabriel.

Snape glissa un regard vers Alexis qu'il savait moins apte à lui mentir. Le jeune homme étouffa un petit glapissement.

Snape lui adressa un _grand_ sourire:

«M. Zabini-Weasley. Vous, dîtes moi ce que vous avez fait.

_ Rien. Répondit Alexis d'une voix étranglée.

_ Vraiment?

_ ...Enfin, rien que l'on puisse prouver. Ajouta le basané. »

Il se fit aussitôt incendier du regard par ses deux amis alors que Snape fronçait les sourcils.

.

Traduction de la conversation muette n°6:

Gabriel: « Rien que l'on puisse prouver? Alors là c'est la palme de l'excuse la plus bidon. Non mais ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles!

Alexis: « J'y peux rien il m'a regardé avec ses petits yeux globuleux vicelards!

Fin traduction de la conversation muette n°6.

.

« De toute façon, intervint James pour changer de sujet, je crois qu'on a assez empiété sur le cours non? On ferais peut-être mieux de se mettre au travail... »

Snape planta son regard dans le sien et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Il était malin ce petit.

«Moui effectivement. Acquiesça Snape. »

En plus ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait vraiment punir les trois garçons.

« Allez vous assoir. Autorisa-t-il.

_ Une dernière chose. Fit Gabriel. Tour sud-est cinquième étage. Il n'y a aucun dortoir par hasard? »

Snape haussa un sourcil.

« Je veux dire... personne ne risque de trop s'y balader?

_ Pas que je sache. Répondit lentement Snape.

_ Cool.

_M. Malfoy-Potter, devrais-je m'inquiéter et aller vérifier qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux à cet endroit?

_ Noooon. En plus tu devras nous laisser seul et...ce n'est pas vraiment conseillé. Tu sais, il y a Neville... »

Snape ignora l'air estomaqué du jeune Londubat et observa son interlocuteur un moment.

« Allez-vous asseoir. Leur dit-il finalement. »

Après un dernier regard entendu ils obéirent.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDM

La mâchoire de Draco se crispa alors que son _prétendu_ fils James s'assit à côté de lui à la place de Blaise. Il avait profité du moment où ce dernier était allé chercher des ingrédients pour prendre sa place.

_{non mais pour **qui** il se prend! Je ne me souviens pas avoir à un moment émit l'hypothèse que je voulais de lui à côté de moi!}_

Malgré l'intense agacement qu'il ressentait, rien ne transparaissait sur son visage impassible. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami qui, surprit, était resté débout à quelques mètres de lui avec les ingrédients nécessaires à la main. Son fils Alexis s'approcha de son père et lui dit avec un sourire:

« Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi Dad.

Blaise hocha précipitamment négativement la tête:

« N...Non. C'...C'est bon ça va aller. Répondit-il.

_ Ce n'était pas une question. Allez, viens.

Le ton qu'avait employé le jeune homme ne permettait pas à Blaise de refuser. Il alla donc s'asseoir à côté de son fils avec un air effaré.

Draco jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Potter et il vit que Gabriel avait pris la place de la Belette. Une tentative groupée? Ladite Belette avait dû s'installer à côté de ce crétin de Londubat.

_{une belette cuite à point à cause d'une explosion provoquée par le débile de service... Le spectacle promet d'être intéressant!}_

Draco jubilait intérieurement malgré son visage impassible.

Il s'installa en faisant mine de n'avoir pas remarqué le changement de son binôme et il se mit au travail.

xx

« Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps? Lui demanda James alors qu'ils abordaient la seconde partie de la potion. »

Draco devait avouer que James était vraiment talentueux! Il était peut-être même plus doué que lui...

_{Naaaan! Impossible que quelqu'un soit meilleur que moi en potion. C'est la matière ou JE domine!}_

Malgré tous les essais de James pour instaurer le dialogue, Draco était resté silencieux et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception.

James soupira.

« Tu es franchement ridicule! Tu ne peux pas juste m'ignorer et espérer ardemment que je ne sois qu'une... hallucination et que je disparaisse...! »

_{c'est pourtant ce que je fais depuis que tu es arrivé. Je m'en sors plutôt bien d'ailleurs.}_

« …Tu ne pourra pas prétendre éternellement que je n'existe pas! »

_{on pari?}_

Snape passa à côté d'eux et jeta un coup d'œil dans leur chaudron. Bien sûr la potion avait la couleur escomptée! Ils étaient même extrêmement en avance par rapport aux autres. Ces deux là faisaient vraiment un duo remarquable.

Il esquissa un faible sourire et allait changer de binôme quand une explosion l'arrêta dans ses pas. Il avait à peine sursauté. Il haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers l'origine de ce désordre: Weasley et Londubat... Ce dernier avait encore ajouté dieu sait quel ingrédient dans son chaudron qui avait rendu la potion instable. Alors forcément elle avait explosé en emportant presque la tête de Weasley par la même occasion! Celui-ci s'en était tiré de justesse. Juste quelques mèches de cheveux s'étaient embrasées. Feu immédiatement éteint par l'eau que Finnigan avait eu le réflexe de lui jeter à la figure, ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité de toute la classe.

« Silence! Tonna-t-il. »

Une fois qu'il fut assuré que le silence régnerait, il retourna à ses inspections.

Face au comique de la scène, même le masque de Draco n'avait pas tenu. Un sourire un coin était apparu sur ses lèvres.

Ça avait presque eu lieu! Quelques millimètres de plus et il aurait été définitivement débarrassé de la Belette! Enfin bon. Il croisa le regard amusé de son _fils_ et son masque se remit immédiatement en place. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers les ailes de mouches qu'il était entrain d'arracher.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus simple d'accepter tout ça? Poursuivit James. Ou au moins qu'on est tes enfants si tu ne veux pas accepter le fait qu'Harry est... »

Draco se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« D'accord je n'en parlerai pas. Mais...

_ Monsieur Malfoy-Potter! Interrompit doucement Snape.

_ Ouuuiiiii. Minauda James.

_ Pas de bavardage je vous prie.

_ Bien Sev'. »

_{je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre ta voix Sev'!}_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_(Non mais je RÊVE! Snape vient de demander GENTIMENT à James de se taire! Si ça avait été moi et Ron il nous aurait aboyé dessus, collé deux heures de colle et retiré minimum 50 points à Gryffondor! Apparemment ma descendance bénéficie aussi du traitement de faveur! Le gène Malfoy doit primer sur le gène Potter. Remarque, c'est tant mieux pour eux...)_

« Donc je disais... Reprit Gabriel.

_(ah! Pendant cinq secondes je l'avais presque oublié celui-là! J'étais sûr qu'il n'avait pas pris la place de Ron uniquement pour remonter ma moyenne!)_

« Je sais que tout ça est difficile à assumer, tu détestes Père et tout ça mais tu peux au moins reconnaître notre existence! Tu as quand même sept _adorables_ enfants...

_(**PARDON**! Il a bien dit **ADORABLE**! Lui et son frère James sont apparemment de vraies catastrophes ambulantes, s'ils ont peur de Lily c'est qu'elle doit **vraiment** être effrayante et je préfère ne pas parler d'Ézéchiel – ce môme a quand même **MIS LE FEU** à une fille parce qu'il **ESTIMAIT** qu'elle lui avait **MAL** parlé! Et je ne parle pas de ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre Serdaigle qui lui avait seulement dit qu'il était **mignon**! Mais à part ça il a raison, ils sont **tout à fait** adorables! Les seuls qui ont l'air un tant soit peu normaux c'est Narcissa et Ethan mais je ne leur fais pas confiance pour autant!)_

« Bon d'accord on n'est pas _tous_ adorables mais moi et James ressemblons beaucoup à Oncle Fred et George, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose... »

Encouragé par le petit sourire qui éclaira le visage d'Harry, Gabriel poursuivit:

«... Siri dit toujours que Lily a exactement le même caractère que grand-mère... »

Harry inspira doucement.

_(ma mère...)_

« Narcissa est formidable, Ethan est une perle, et Ézéchiel... Bon six sur sept c'est déjà pas mal non...?»

Malgré tous ses efforts précédents pour rester impassible, Harry ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer dans un franc sourire.

«... Et tu n'as pas la chance de rencontrer Dante mais c'est un adorable petit bout-de-chou! Et je suis sûr que les très probables jumeaux que tu portes seront tout aussi fantastiques... »

Harry étouffa un rire. Il était vrai qu'il était peut-être enceint et que ça faisait débat dans tout Poudlard. Et il était sûr qu'il pouvait également compter sur les journalistes.

« On est une famille unie et heureuse. Continua Gabriel. On se marre vraiment bien alors... »

Bon d'accord il essayait d'appuyer sur la corde sensible en jouant la carte de la famille heureuse et unie! D'accord c'était vraiment un coup bas vis-à-vis de son Papa mais aux grands maux les grands moyens! En plus ça avait l'air de fonctionner!

« Une famille. Murmura Harry. »

Il en avait tant rêvé...Il repensa ensuite à chacun de ses enfants. Même Ézéchiel n'avait plus l'air si terrible. Et puis il pensa à la personne avec qui il était censé partager sa vie: _Malfoy._ Son visage se ferma instantanément, il chassa ses récentes pensées de sa mémoire et se focalisa sur sa potion.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDM

« Nous _enfants_ ne sont pas là? Demanda Draco.»

Il venait de rentrer de sa ''sortie nocturne'' et il avait trouvé ses deux meilleurs amis seuls dans le dortoir.

Blaise secoua négativement la tête.

« Pour une fois on est seul. Dit-il »

Draco soupira et s'écroula sur son lit.

« Pas de ''hey papa tu m'as vu? C'est moi, un des enfants que tu as eu avec Ron Weasley!''. Ironisa Blaise. »

Blaise eut un rire jaune mais il s'arrêtait subitement: il venait de prendre brusquement conscience de la situation. Jusque là il avait été dans un espèce de... brouillard permanent. Il savait qu'il avait des enfants mais il n'en avait pas réellement pris conscience. Comme s'il avait été dans un rêve dont il était sûr de se réveiller tôt ou tard. Mais la réalité avait finit par le rattraper: il avait bel et bien quatre enfants avec Ron Weasley!

Il ne fut pas le seul à avoir à avoir un déclic: il en fut de même pour Draco et Théodore.

Draco fixait le sommet de son lit à baldaquin mais il avait le regard dans le vide.

Blaise avait raison: ils avaient tous des enfants avec des personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture!

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai quatre enfants avec Weasley. Marmonna Blaise.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai trois enfants avec Granger. Dit Théodore.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai sept enfants avec Potter. Termina Draco. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis Draco se redressa lentement et observa ses deux amis sans dire un mot. Son _meilleur_ ami Blaise était en couple avec la _Belette_ et Théo était avec _Le Cerveau_! Et que dire de lui et de Potter...

_{Oh Merlin je suis en couple avec Potter...! Non je ne suis pas lent à la détente!}_

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles ils enregistrèrent ce qu'il se passait et puis... ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ils rirent pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de se calmer.

« Tu veux dire huit enfants. Dit finalement malicieusement Théodore.

_ Mmm moi je dirais même neuf. Corrigea Blaise.»

Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment en souriant avant de se tourner vers Draco dont le visage s'était fermé. Il toisa ses deux amis pendant un moment, puis ne pouvant résister à leur bonne humeur, il finit par étouffer un rire.

« Vous êtes trop con. Souffla-t-il. »

Il se laissa ensuite retomber lourdement sur son lit. Son masque avait fini par craquer. Bon sang que ça faisait du bien! Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il le portait! Et ça faisait également plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait ni vraiment parlé, ni ri avec ses amis

Il lâcha un petit soupir: ça faisait vraiment un bien fou de se détendre enfin.

Il sourit, ferma les yeux et repensa une fois de plus à sa situation.

Il avait pas moins de _sept_ enfants! Sept enfants avec... Bref, il avait fini par accepter la chose. Donc l'étape un: accepter la situation était achevée, il allait alors bientôt commencer l'étape deux: faire _face_ à la situation et donc faire connaissance avec sa futur progéniture. Draco grimaça. Il allait peut-être attendre un peu avant d'entamer l'étape deux...

« Remarque ça aurait pu être pire. Déclara Draco. J'aurais pu finir avec la Belette... »

Blaise foudroya son ami du regard face au sous-entendu.

« Je te rappelle quand même que toi tu vas finir avec Potter. Riposta Blaise. Ou comme tu l'appelles: Saint Potty... Le Balafré... le Survivant...

_ Le Golden Boy. Ajouta Draco. Au moins mes réunions de famille ne se passeront pas au fond d'un trou puant.

_ Ne t'en fais pas je t'inviterais pour les fêtes. Ironisa le basané. Et je suis sûr que ton _cher_ mari insistera pour venir. »

Devant la chamaillerie des deux garçons, Théodore ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

Draco se redressa sur son lit.

« Je te signale que toi tu vas finir avec le Cerveau! Rappela Draco.

_ Elle s'est vachement améliorée physiquement depuis quelques années et elle est très intelligente. Relativisa Théodore.

_ Mais c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe. Trancha Draco. Rien que pour ça la Belette vaut mieux qu'elle.

_ Tu dis ça juste parce qu'elle est plus intelligente que toi. Nargua Théodore. »

Draco plissa les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas dit ça? Fit-il. »

Théodore sourit, amusé.

« Je n'aurais jamais osé.

_ Tu vas souffrir Théo. Siffla Draco. »

Il se leva de son lit et se saisit de l'un de ses moelleux oreillers.

« Le Grand Draco Malfoy s'abaisserait-il à faire une bataille d'oreillers? Susurra Théodore.

_ Le Grand Draco Malfoy va te montrer comment faire une bataille d'oreillers avec la classe et l'élégance dut à son rang. »

Et c'est ainsi que Frédérique, James et Alexis rentrèrent dans un dortoir complètement dérangé et tombèrent sur trois adolescent entrain de se taper dessus à coup d'oreillers en riant au éclat. Leur arrivé eut néanmoins l'effet d'une douche froide. La bataille cessa et les rires se turent.

Les adolescents, tout d'abord heureux de voir que leurs pères se reparlaient enfin, déchantèrent vite devant leurs réactions. Gênés d'être ainsi des troubles-fêtes, ils se regardèrent un instant puis rebroussèrent chemin d'un commun accord.

« Pardon de vous avoir dérangé. S'excusa Alexis avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui. »

Un silence suivit cette interruption. Blaise avait une sorte de nœud dans la gorge.

« Ils me font de la peine. Dit-il enfin. Je veux dire... ce n'est quand même pas de leur faute s'ils sont nés! Ça doit être suffisamment dur de retourner dans le passé et de se retrouver bloqué pour une durée indéterminée, sans que leurs futurs parents ne les ignorent ou affirment qu'ils ne sont que de stupides erreurs! »

Ses deux amis restèrent silencieux. Puis Draco renifla et émit une petite plainte:

«Ooooh. Tu as raison on devrait aller les voir, s'excuser et puis on se fera un bon chocolat chaud, on discutera au coin du feu et on ira se coucher dans les dortoirs des Poufsouffles. Ironisa-t-il. »

Blaise le regarda un instant sans rien dire.

«Toi, tu veux vraiment mourir. Lâcha-t-il. »

Il se jeta ensuite sur son ami de toujours, son oreiller à la main.

xx

Le lendemain matin Draco se réveilla totalement léger. Fini le brouillard perpétuel dans lequel il était, fini de se voiler la face, il acceptait enfin la situation! Et il avait décidé qu'il allait commencer dés aujourd'hui à communiquer avec ses enfants!

Une lueur décidée passa dans le regard de Draco alors qu'il sortait d'un pas résolu de la salle de bain.

« Salut Dray! Lui lança mollement Théodore.

_ Salut Dray! Lui lança Blaise sur le même ton. »

Ses deux amis émergeaient à peine de leur sommeil.

« Salut les gars! Marmonna Draco. »

Le regard de Draco glissa ensuite vers ses jumeaux. Ils étaient déjà prêts et ils parlaient doucement pour ne pas réveiller Frédérique et Alexis toujours endormis.

Pour la première fois Draco les regarda vraiment. Jusqu'à présent, pour lui la description de ses enfants se limitait à James: blond, yeux verts, Gabriel: brun, yeux gris, Lily: blonde, yeux verts, Narcissa: brune, yeux gris, Ethan: brun, yeux gris et Ézéchiel: brun, yeux verts. Cette fois-ci il les regarda vraiment. James et lui aurait pu être jumeaux! Il y avait néanmoins quelques différences. James avait un visage plus fin et comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, un peu androgyne. Il avait une peau de diaphane qui ressemblait à de la porcelaine et des traits fins. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient plus foncés que ceux d'Harry et il avait des cheveux platines presque blancs qui descendaient le long de sa nuque, quelques mèches retombaient gracieusement sur ses yeux.

Draco sourit: il avait vraiment fait du bon travail. Pas mal de gens devait lui courir après! Filles... et garçons...

Draco grimaça: le premier qui le toucherait il l'étranglerait de ses propres mains...

Son regard passa ensuite à Gabriel. Il était la copie conforme de son frère. À la différence qu'il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris. Étrangement il faisait moins féminin que James, mais lui aussi devait avoir pas mal de prétendants. Il avait la même coupe de cheveux que lui: les cheveux plaqués en arrière par une tonne de gel avec quelques mèches qui retombaient sur ses yeux gris.

Les deux garçons finirent par remarquer le regard instant de leur Père. Ils le regardèrent un moment avant de se replonger dans leur conversation.

« Bonjour Père. Dit machinalement Gabriel sans attendre de réponse. »

Draco les regarda pendant quelques secondes sans réagir.

_{''Bonjour les garçons''. Allez dis-le! Tu as décidé d'accepter la situation alors dis-le: ''bonjour les garçons''...}_

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais seul un gargouillis sortit de sa gorge.

Mouais...Ce n'étais pas fameux...

_{je suis un Serpentard, je n'ai **jamais** dis que j'étais courageux! Et puis j'ai dis que j'aillais ''dès aujourd'hui'' commencer à parler avec mes enfants; la journée n'est pas terminée que je sache...}_

Pourtant il sentait qu'à moins qu'il ne se passe quelque chose d'exceptionnelle, il n'allait pas parler à ses enfants de si tôt.

_{il n'empêche que j'ai accepté ma paternité! Ce n'est pas rien._

…

_Bref!}_

Draco se dirigea ensuite sans un mot vers la sortie. Un peu après son départ, on frappa doucement à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard elle s'ouvrit sur Valentin. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient en bataille et il était toujours vêtus de noirs. Son pantalon était toujours fourré dans ses bottes non-lacés et une chemise non-boutonnée jusqu'au bout laissait voir sa peau blanche et la naissance de son torse musclé. Il avait remit les bagues qui ornaient généralement ses doigts.

James baissa immédiatement les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard perçant de Valentin. Il se mit ensuite à mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur et à triturer sa chevalière. Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil à son frère avant de darder sur Valentin un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

Maintenant réveillés, Alexis et Frédérique regardaient le trio d'un air amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt? Lui lança fermement Gabriel. »

Valentin ne lui accorda pas un regard et s'adressa directement à James.

« Il faut que je te parle.

_ A un autre moment ok? Lui répondit précipitamment James sans lever les yeux.

_ Non pas ''ok''. Il faut que je te parle _maintenant_.

_ C'est pas le bon moment. »

Valentin étouffa un rire:

« Ce n'est jamais le bon moment avec toi.

_ Val s'il-te-plait...

_ Jay! Coupa Valentin. Jay regarde moi. »

Le regard de James resta néanmoins fixé sur le sol.

« Jay! Répéta Valentin. »

Gabriel donna un coup de coude à son frère qui consentit enfin à lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« Que tu viennes avec moi ou non je dirais quand même ce que j'ai à dire. Lui dit doucement Valentin. »

James leva _un_ sourcil:

« Peux tu seulement parler avec moi sans tenter de fourrer ta langue dans ma bouche? »

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du ténébreux:

« Touché. Dit-il. Je corrige ma phrase: que tu viennes avec moi ou non je dirais et _ferais_ quand même ce que j'ai à dire ou à _faire_. »

James rosit et pour se donner une contenance, il leva les yeux au ciel:

« T'es vraiment chiant! Bougonna-t-il. »

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage de Valentin:

« Je sais que c'est ce que tu aimes chez moi gueule d'amour. »

Il lui fit ensuite un clin d'œil. James détourna instantanément le regard, les joues légèrement roses. Il croisa le regard ennuyé de son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« On se retrouve au petit-déjeuner. Soupira ce dernier. »

James se tourna ensuite vers ses deux amis qui semblaient se retenir de rire et qui le regardaient avec un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Pas un mot. Siffla James entre ses dents. »

Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il allait passer devant Valentin sans le regarder mais celui-ci le retint. Malgré le fait qu'il était plus jeune d'un an, Valentin dépassait James de plusieurs centimètres et il était également plus baraqué que lui.

Valentin posa sa main gauche sur la joue de James, la fit glisser lentement sous son menton et le força à le regarder. Il se mit ensuite à lui caresser la joue de son index.

Il était vraiment à croquer comme ça. Avec les joues rosies et le regard fuyant... S'il ne se retenait pas il le plaquerait immédiatement contre le mur le plus proche et il le prendrait encore et encore avec sauvagerie. Les yeux de James s'obscurciraient alors de plaisir et il le supplierait de ne surtout pas s'arrêter...

Un sourire lubrique apparut sur les lèvres de Valentin.

« Après mûre réflexion, je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup plus de chose à te _faire_ plutôt qu'à te _dire._.. Fit nonchalamment Valentin. »

James fronça les sourcils, dégagea brutalement la main de Valentin de son visage et il mit autant de distance entre eux que possible.

« Obsédé. Marmonna-t-il. »

Le sourire de Valentin s'agrandit. Il réduisit la distance qui les séparait jusqu'à ce que seuls quelques millimètres séparent leurs deux corps.

« J'y peux rien, tu m'excites. Lui répondit-il nonchalamment d'une voix suave. »

« Oh non pitié pas cette voix. Pensa James. »

Valentin posa ensuite sa main sur la joue de James qui frissonna à ce contact. Valentin avait les mains tellement douces...

Les joues de James rougirent encore plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce à quoi il pensait. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait être comme ça! Rougir au moindre mot de ce pervers comme un vulgaire Poufsouffle alors qu'en temps normal il arrivait à garder son calme en toute circonstance!

Il se décala une nouvelle fois du ténébreux et il lui dit sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

« Dépêche. »

Valentin croisa les regards amusés d'Alexis et Frédérique. Frédérique haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste tandis qu'Alexis tenta de lui faire passer un message en parlant aussi bas que possible et en articulant bien:

« Jay-veut-ta-queue-pro-fon-dé-ment-en-fon-cée-dans-son-derri-ère-en-core-vier-ge! »

Valentin étouffa un rire alors que James fusilla son ami du regard:

« La ferme Alex! »

Valentin reporta ensuite son attention sur James et il le força une nouvelle fois à le regarder en se saisissant de son menton.

« Si tu veux ma queue profondément enfoncée dans ton derrière encore vierge ça peut toujours s'arranger. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un intermédiaire pour me le demander. Lui dit-il. »

James rougit furieusement et il se dégagea brutalement une nouvelle fois de la prise de Valentin.

« Ne dis pas de conneries! Et dépêche-toi je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

James essayait de se donner une contenance mais il ne trompait personne.

« A plus. Lança Valentin avant de refermer la porte. »

Gabriel se laissa tomber sur le lit de James en soupirant. Frédérique secoua négativement la tête sans cesser de sourire. Par contre Blaise et Théodore ne savaient de toute évidence pas comment réagir. Ils avaient le même air hébété.

Ils se regardèrent.

« Ils sortent ensemble ou... ? Souffla Blaise. »

Théodore lui renvoya un regard interrogatif et haussa les épaules.

Gabriel se releva brusquement et se tourna vers ses deux amis.

« Je vais voir si je peux trouver Lil'. Les prévint-il. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle. »

Frédérique lui répondit un vague "à toute" avant qu'il ne sorte.

Blaise et Théodore se retrouvèrent ainsi seuls avec leurs aînés. Un silence pesant plana dans le dortoir.

« Bon... Eh bien... Je vais me laver. Annonça Théodore avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bain. »

Mal-à-l'aise, Blaise préféra faire mine de se recoucher.

Alexis soupira: faire accepter à leur parents leur paternité n'était vraiment pas de la tarte.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La journée avait plutôt bien commencé pour Harry, mais pourtant il se retrouvait à marcher furieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, couvert de fientes d'hiboux et puant à des kilomètres. Il n'avait jamais été aussi énervé, aussi agacé, aussi en colère de toute sa vie! Et le bout de chou aux yeux gris qui trottinait derrière lui en lui racontant sa journée n'arrangeait rien. Il avait fini par prendre l'habitude d'avoir Ethan collé à ses basques et généralement il l'ignorait machinalement mais là, sa présence ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Pourquoi était-il aussi en colère? La réponse tenait en un mot: Malfoy. Plus il le côtoyait et plus la haine qu'il éprouvait à son sujet s'intensifiait.

Pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il fallait remonter plus tôt dans la journée, sur le chemin du dernier cours de la journée: potion...

FLASH-BACK:

« Vous avez remarqué? Nos enfants n'essayent plus de nous parler. Nota Hermione.

_ Oui. Répondit Ron. Tant mieux d'ailleurs. »

Hermione fit la moue.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as envie de parler avec eux! S'indigna Ron.

_ Ce sont quand même mes enfants! Répliqua Hermione. Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as aucune envie de faire connaissance avec tes enfants? Même si tu les a eu avec... »

Ron se racla la gorge bruyamment.

« Ok, je n'en parlerais pas.

_ Mais dis-moi Hermione tu m'as l'air bien pressé de faire connaissance avec ton futur. Tu es si pressé que ça de finir avec Nott?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises Ron. J'ai juste envie de parler avec mes enfants. Simple curiosité. En plus c'est une super occasion d'en apprendre plus sur le futur.

_ Mmm? Fit distraitement Harry.

_ On pourrait en savoir plus sur l'issu de la guerre par exemple. Expliqua Hermione. »

Harry tiqua: il n'y avait jamais pensé mais il était vrai qu'il pourrait savoir ce qu'il s'est passé! Et même plus, ses enfants pourraient lui dire ce qu'il était devenu, ce que tous ses amis étaient devenus, qui n'avait pas survécu...

« La guerre mis à part, vous n'êtes pas curieux de ce qui va arriver? Demanda Hermione.

_ Hum...J'aimerais bien savoir avec qui ont fini mes frères. Dit Ron. Et savoir si Bill est Fleurk sont resté ensemble.

_ Vu la couleur des cheveux de Mathias, je pariais que oui. Fit Harry.

_ Tiens je me demande avec qui a fini Ginny. Se demanda Hermione.

_ Surement Neville. Dit Harry. »

Ron grimaça:

« Un de ses fils est roux alors c'est forcément un Weasley c'est ça? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre:

« Désolé. S'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. C'est vrai que ça ne prouve absolument rien.

_ Tu sais avec qui elle a fini toi? Lui demanda Hermione. »

Ron grimaça une seconde fois:

« Elle ne veut pas en parler. Apparemment elle n'est pas satisfaite de son futur choix.

_ En même temps vous imaginez si c'est Neville? Intervint Hermione. Ces deux là n'ont quand même strictement rien en commun. Ginny est une séductrice plutôt basée sur l'apparence alors que Neville est simple et il n'est pas très... enfin il a...

_... un autre style de beauté. termina Harry.

_ Exactement. Confirma Ron. Il a un autre style de beauté.»

Les trois adolescents étouffèrent un rire. Mais quelqu'un d'autre se joignit à eux. C'était un rire qui sonnait magnifiquement bien mais il était malheureusement imprégné de mépris.

« Tu as tout à fait raison Grangie-sang-de-bourbe. Déclara une voix traînante derrière eux. La catin et le crétin. Plutôt improbable comme couple. »

Tous trois savaient déjà qui se trouvait derrière eux et ils en eurent la confirmation en se retournant. Ils se retrouvèrent face à au regard pas très intelligent de Crabbe et Goyle et à la moue ennuyée de Zabini et Nott. Entre les deux hommes, se tenait le Prince des Serpentards. Parfaitement coiffé, parfaitement habillé et toujours aussi sexy. Un sourire mauvais trônait sur son visage.

« Malfoy. Marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

_ Non sérieusement. Railla Draco. La trainée avec le puceau? La jolie professionnelle du sexe avec le peu ragoutant idiot du village? Drôle de couple. Quoique probable. Au bout de ses trente ans n'ayant jamais rien fait d'autre avec une fille que lui parler, l'affreux se décide à payer la catin pour passer du bon temps avec elle. Il l'a met en cloque et ne pouvant ni se résoudre à avorter ni exercer sa profession, elle s'abaisse à épouser le Crétin de Poudlard. Quoique, vu qu'elle est déjà au bas de l'échelle, se marier avec l'autre abrutit n'a pratiquement rien changé à sa condition. C'est limite si ce n'est pas Londubat qui s'est abaissé à la sienne. »

Ron soupira:

« Tu nous les brise Malfoy. Retourne dans ton bac à sable ennuyer des gosses du même âge mental que toi.

_ Et toi retourne dans ta poubelle habituelle disputer avec un Scroutal la seule merde que toi et ta famille pouvez vous offrir. Dis moi ça ne dois pas être facile: ne pas savoir si on aura de quoi manger le lendemain. Ne pas savoir si oui ou non la benne à ordure sera pleine... Quoique, vu que ta catin de sœur semble avoir pas mal de succès, les fins de mois sont sans doute moins difficiles. Tu devrais dire à ta truie de mère de faire une autre fille. Comme ça si elle a autant de succès que sa sœur vous pourrez peut-être emménager dans une maison et sortir du trou puant dans lequel vous vivez depuis... Oh! Sans doute plusieurs générations. »

La mâchoire de Ron se crispa

« Je t'interdis de parler de ma famille. Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

_ J'oubliais que c'était un sujet sensible. Ta porcherie de famille et ta saloperie de sang-de-bourbe. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

« Han, han Granger. Coupa Malfoy. Je ne parle ni aux catins, ni aux êtres inférieurs. »

Hermione ne se démonta pas pour autant:

« C'était juste pour te rappeler que la _saloperie de sang-de-bourbe_ en question allait avoir trois enfants avec l'un de tes meilleurs amis. »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, Malfoy parut nullement décontenancé.

« Tu es trop intelligente pour comprendre quelque chose de simple Granger ou ce sont tes fréquentations qui font baisser significativement ton Qi? J'ai dis que **je** ne parlais pas aux êtres inférieurs. Je ne suis en aucun cas responsable du comportement de Théo ou de Blaise. Par ailleurs il n'est jamais trop tard pour élaguer une branche pourrie. Là est une des utilités de la guerre... »

Hermione ignora le sous-entendu et enchaina:

« Viendrais-tu de t'adresser directement à moi Malfoy? Tu t'es décidé à _t'abaisser_ à mon niveau? »

Malfoy sourit:

« Si personne ne se décide à apprendre aux cochons où est leur place, où va le monde? »

Les poings de Ron se crispèrent.

« Tu me dégoutes. Cracha-t-il. »

Malfoy éclata de rire:

« Si tu savais à quel point la réciproque est vraie! Mais au moins même si je te dégoute, tu as devant toi un magnifique apollon, bien habillé qui sent bon et qui a des dents parfaitement blanches et qui est d'une propreté impeccable. »

Ron haussa les sourcils:

« Et alors? Tu vas encore me dire qu'on dirait que je me suis roulé dans du fumier avant de venir mais que ça peut se comprendre parce que je ne suis qu'une stupide belette? Tu devrais penser à recycler tes vannes Malfoy, tu radotes. »

Malfoy sourit:

« Pour ce qui est du recyclage tu me tends des perches parce que, bien que je sache que ta truie de mère n'a pas pu te donner une bonne éducation, j'espérais qu'elle t'avais au moins enseigné les bases. Comme...se brosser les dents... »

Ron lui lança un regard interrogatif:

« Tu as quelque chose de coincer entre les dents. Expliqua-t-il. »

Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent aussitôt d'un rire gras alors que Ron passa précipitamment sa langue sur ses dents.

« Granger a dû se régaler en t'embrassant ce matin. Mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas: ta truie de mère elle-même n'a pas dû recevoir d'éducation. Alors je comprends qu'il est difficile de transmettre ce qu'on a jamais eu. »

Ron prit une violente couleur rouge piment et plongea sa main dans sa poche à la rechercher de sa baguette mais Harry l'en empêcha. Autour d'eux, les élèves commençaient à former un petit groupe. Tous n'attendait que le fameux face à face Harry/Draco. Il reconnut plusieurs de ses enfants parmi eux mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Tu sais quoi Malfoy? L'interpela Harry. Tu as raison. Ça ne doit pas être facile de ne pas savoir si oui ou non on pourra manger le lendemain, mais tu sais ce qui doit être encore plus dur? Être coincé ici alors que ses parents sont à l'extérieur et que bien qu'ils soient sous protection, Voldemort les aient dans sa ligne de mire. Ça ne doit pas être facile de savoir que s'il met la main sur eux, il les tuera sans état d'âme pour trahison sans même que tu n'aies eu le temps de leur dire au revoir... En y réfléchissant bien, peut-être que tu pourras leur dire au revoir. Peut-être qu'il prendra soin de les tuer juste devant toi, juste pour le plaisir. Et tu sais quoi d'autre ne doit vraiment pas être facile? Vivre alors que tu sais pertinemment que tu es le suivant sur la liste et que Voldemort ne reculera devant rien pour anéantir celui qui l'a privé de nouvelles recrues... Après tout, il a à peu près la même mentalité que toi: il faut élaguer une branche pourrie avant qu'elle ne contamine tout l'arbre. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Harry avait osé parler du grand tabou: les parents de Draco. Tout le monde savait que Voldemort avait été furieux de leur trahison et qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour leur mettre la main dessus. Et la tâche lui était relativement facilitée parce qu'il était capital que Lucius garde son poste au Ministère de la magie. Et donc bien qu'il soit sous haute protection, il restait une proie visible et donc facile. Sa femme Narcissa était tout aussi concernée.

Tout le monde savait également que le nom de Draco figurait bien en évidence sur sa liste des personnes à se venger. Et qui disait vengeance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, disait torture...

Bien entendu, Draco étant Draco, personne ne savait comment il gérait tout ça.

_(« C'était petit. Fit la petite voix dans la tête d'Harry. C'était petit, purement méchant..._

__ Je **sais**! Mais il l'a mérité, il est allé trop loin._

__ ...N'empêche ses parents..._

__ Il l'a mérité!»)_

Mais la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge lui rappelait que trop bien qu'il était _vraiment_ aller trop loin. Pourtant Malfoy ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé. En tout cas du point de vue d'Harry parce que Blaise et Théodore voyaient les choses autrement. Ils connaissaient bien leur ami et malgré l'air nonchalant qu'il affichait, ils savaient qu'à l'intérieur Harry avait fait mouche et que son cœur s'était remis à saigner. Et quand le cœur de Dray saignait, il l'enfermait dans un coffre-fort triple épaisseur pour que personne n'en sache jamais rien. Éducation Malfoyenne oblige.

Blaise soupira: tous ces mois passés à essayer de le faire se confier étaient ruinés...

« Tu sais quoi Potter? Répliqua Malfoy. Moi au moins j'ai quelqu'un pour qui m'inquiéter. La question de tes parents est réglée puisque ton bigleux de père et ta poil de carotte de mère sont déjà six pieds sous terre depuis un bail. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry perdit son sang-froid. Il dégaina sa baguette et la colla son le menton de Malfoy.

« Excuse-toi. Siffla Harry. »

Sa Némésis étouffa un rire:

« Potty, Potty, Potty. Aurais-tu oublié? Un Malfoy ne s'excuse _pas_.»

Harry appuya plus fortement sa baguette contre la mâchoire de Malfoy mais ce dernier le regardait toujours l'air de dire: tu vas vraiment faire ça?

Non. Non il n'allait pas faire ça. Il voulait faire souffrir ce connard de ses propres mains. Il allait faire ça façon moldue.

Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et assena une droite dans la mâchoire de l'aristocrate sous les cris choqués des personnes présentes. Ce dernier vacilla sous l'impact mais il se stabilisa rapidement. Harry devait avouer que ça faisait un bien fou! Il comprenait ce qu'avait pu ressentir Hermione lors de leur troisième année.

Malfoy essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. Il fonça ensuite sur Harry et lui envoya son poing droit qu'il évita facilement. Harry sourit face à la maladresse visible de son adversaire mais il déchanta aussitôt quand il vit le sourire amusé de Malfoy: c'était justement ce qu'il attendait. Il se servit de sa main droite, maintenant derrière la tête d'Harry, pour le saisir à la nuque et le forcer à se baisser. Le souffle d'Harry se coupa quand il reçu le genoux de Malfoy dans l'estomac. Ce dernier réitéra son geste plusieurs fois avant de lui mettre un coups de poing dans la mâchoire et de lui assener un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Harry tituba, faillit tomber, se reprit de justesse et se força à se redresser en grimaçant. Face à lui, Malfoy souriait.

« La troisième année m'a servit de leçon. Lança-t-il. »

Harry cracha au loin la dent que Malfoy lui avait emportée et il essuya le sang qui coulait sa bouche de sa manche.

Il ignora du mieux qu'il put les lumières qui dansaient devant ses yeux et il se rua sur l'Héritier Malfoy. Il l'attrapa par la taille et le fit tomber à terre. Il s'assit ensuite sur lui à califourchon et commença à le ruer de coups. Il entendait à peine la voix d'Hermione les suppliait d'arrêter. Malfoy ne se laissa par faire et il réussit à lui envoyer une droite avant de le repousser violemment. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Malfoy s'était déjà relevé et que son pied avait prit d'assaut son ventre. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand le pied de ce dernier s'abattit violemment sur son nez. Une douleur lancinante se répandit dans tout son crâne mais il en fallait plus pour le mettre ko. Toutes ces années à être le punchingball de Dudley l'avait fait devenir plus résistant.

Il envoya un violent coup de coude dans le mollet de sa Némésis, juste à l'emplacement d'un nerf. Malfoy émit une plainte. Il le saisit ensuite par le bas de son pantalon et le fit s'écrouler sur le sol. Malfoy le frappa de son pied au menton quand il essaya de se remettre à califourchon sur lui, mais il arriva tant bien que mal à reprendre son ancienne position.

Ils se battirent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un _Expelliarmus _ne les séparent brusquement.

Harry grogna: il n'avait pas encore évacué toute la haine qu'il ressentait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! Tonna la voix acerbe de Snape. Vous n'avez donc rien de mieux à faire que de vous donner en spectacle? »

_(Et merde il fallait que l'autre graisseux s'en mêle! Ça signifie punition sévère pour moi et que dalle pour la fouine!)_

« Vous devriez avoir honte de vous comporter ainsi! »

Harry se sentit soulagé lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de son professeur de métamorphose.

« J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que vous salissez le nom de Poudlard! Poursuivit-t-elle. »

Elle les sermonna pendant quelques minutes mais le nez, surement cassé, d'Harry le lançait trop pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur sa voix. Sa mâchoire lui faisait aussi atrocement mal, les petites lumières devant ses yeux étaient toujours présentes et il avait surement quelques côtes fêlées.

_( c'est qu'il se défend vachement bien le bougre!_

_« Ça t'apprendra à sous-estimer ton adversaire._

__ Oh pitié! Je ne suis pas en état pour me prendre la tête avec moi même. »)_

« M. Zabini, M. Weasley, emmenez ces deux là à l'infirmerie. Et une fois qu'on vous aura remis sur pied, venez _immédiatement_ dans mon bureau. Termina McGonagal.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous! Tonna Snape. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire? Retournez immédiatement en cours! »

Harry sentit Ron passer son bras sur ses épaules pour le soutenir.

« On y va mon pote. »

Harry grimaça.

« Ah ben dites-donc, elle t'a sacrément amochée la fouine!

_ Ne m'en parle pas. Grommela Harry.

_ Mais je te serais éternellement reconnaissant pour m'avoir permis de voir sa petite gueule d'aristocrate en sang. »

Harry se tourna alors vers Malfoy. Sa joue était gonflée, sa lèvre fendue, son nez saignait, il se tenait les côtes et il boitait de la jambe qu'Harry avait frappée.

Il sourit: il l'avait quand même bien amoché. Blaise essayait de lui venir en aide en le soutenant mais Malfoy le rembarrait à chaque fois sans ménagement.

Harry croisa ensuite le regard profondément déçu de Lily, les regards choqués de James et Gabriel et le regard horrifié et extrêmement peiné d'Ethan. Ils étaient surement plus habitués de voir leurs parents s'embrasser que de se battre.

_(Bienvenue dans notre époque!)_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

* * *

Voilà! Alors comme je l'avais dit ce chapitre se termine un peu brutalement mais bon...pas le choix :/

Rendez-vous au chapitre 5 :)


	6. Interlude 1

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Salut à tous! A la base j'étais censée publier l'interlude un peu avant le chapitre 5 mais le problème étant que je vais avoir un peu -et même beaucoup- de retard dans mes publications à cause de la reprise scolaire :/ Je me suis donc dis que j'allais publier l'interlude en avance pour vous aider à patienter jusqu'au chapitre 5 :)

Remarque: ce chapitre n'est pas un bonus. J'étais supposée le mettre au début du chapitre 5 mais il était finalement trop long pour que je puisse l'ajouter à un chapitre déjà très long en lui même

Un grand merci pour vos reviews! :D Je vois que le chapitre 4 a été apprécié bien qu'il est était un peu mouvementé...

**Réponses aux reviews**:

petit-Dracon 50: Pour le relooking je ne pense pas que ça se passera en même temps. J'avais déjà une idée pour Harry, j'en ai une petite pour Hermione mais par contre je sèche pour Ron :/ ça me viendra surement au fil du texte :)

Dororo03: Alors je n'avais pas vu cette partie sous cet angle. Dans mon esprit Draco a commencé à parler des parents d'Harry parce que ce dernier avait fait de même. Harry a touché en plein dans le mille et comme la meilleur défense c'est l'attaque... Mais sans ça il n'aurait jamais rien dit sur ses parents. Quant à ce qu'il a dit à Ron, c'est un con alors comme d'hab' quoi :p. Mais bon je lui ais surtout fait pousser le bouchon parce que j'avais besoin d'un 'Ryry très en colère pour la suite... Mais t'inquiète comme tu dis je vais régler ce problème :)

Dark Amethyste: Tu entends quoi par caricaturé? (désolé que ça t'ai gênée)

mushu1: Contente de voir que tu t'es amusée :) J'avais un peu peur en commençant une fic humoristique de ne pas être drôle mais pour l'instant ça a l'air de marcher :). En espérant que à ça continue :P. Par contre je n'ai pas bien compris ta question :s. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry et Draco sont des lapins que leurs enfants ne les aiment pas. Ils doivent juste vivre avec :P D'où la banalisation du terrain ;)

Drarry666: T'inquiète c'est du gâteau de les mettre ensemble :P Et pour mes contrôles j'étais en mode zombie quand je les ais fait alors je m'étais déjà préparée mentalement à recevoir une sale note. C'est pas grave je me rattraperais :) Mais merci pour ta sollicitude.

caence: T_T pour la publication je ne peux pas vraiment te donner de délais maintenant parce qu'en ce moment mac fic est un vrai chantier. Alors je te répondrais dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon rythme.

queenofkrass: Contente de voir que ça t'as plu et que ça t'as redonné courage pour tes propres fic :D C'est tes lecteurs/trices qui vont être contents(es) :) Comme Harry et Draco viennent juste de se taper dessus jusqu'au sang, ce n'est pas dans l'infirmerie qu'ils vont se rapprocher :P Leur rapprochement sera en partie dû à leurs enfants et à de longues réflexions de leur part. _Bien sûr_ c'est Draco le seme (il ne va pas se laisser dominer par un petit griffon :p). Par contre je ne peux pas exactement te dire quand il se mettras à fantasmer sur Harry... :( Mais concernant la relation de James, je peux te dire que ce que j'ai dépeins dans les chapitres précédents n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg et que le coco n'est pas au bout de ses peines ;) En espérant que la suite te plaise :)

miruru-sensei: Moi aussi j'ai adoré la dernière phrase ^_^ je ne me sentais plus en l'écrivant :P

.

informations:

- Pour celles et ceux qui n'en peuvent plus que les enfants soient ignorés, sachez que les personnages vont tous définitivement accepter leur paternité dans les chapitre 5 et 6

- Confirmation de l'intercaltion Snape/Valentin dans le chapitre 6

.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_{italique}_ pensées de Draco

_(italique)_ pensées d'Harry

Interlude:

« Ils ont QUOI! »

Le professeur McGonagall soupira. Elle s'était pourtant préparée à cette inéluctable conversation pendant plusieurs jours. Mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement, plus repousser l'échéance. Alala la journée allait être longue.

« Ils ont disparu. Reprit-elle.

_ Disparu? Non mais vous vous FOUTEZ de moi! »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait être sur une plage déserte en ce moment même... Allongée sur un transat à siroter des cocktails...

« Et ce n'est que _maintenant _que vous _daignez_ nous en informer!

_ Je ne savais pas si c'était très grave ou très important parce que...

_ Oh mais oui! Mes enfants ont disparu mais ce n'est ABSOLUMENT pas grave! Vous auriez même pu attendre quelques mois de plus! Ou même _carrément_ attendre la fin de l'année! Rien ne pressait!

_ S'ils étaient revenus d'eux même, vous inquiéter...

_ Alors vous espériez qu'ils reviennent d'eux-même? Alors ça c'est un bon plan! Bordel quand je pense que si je n'avais pas fait pression vous ne nous auriez jamais convoqués...

_ Il ne fallait pas que ça s'ébruite. Un minimum de personnes devait être au courant...

_ Parce que vous croyez peut-être que je vais m'amuser à le crier sur tous les toits! Que je n'aurais rien d'autre à faire que d'avertir la presse!

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai...

_ Quoiqu'il est vrai que ça vous ferait une putain de mauvaise pub. Fit son interlocuteur avec un sourire mauvais. Et puis je me demande ce qu'il me retient de vous coller un procès au cul. »

Nous y voilà! Une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait repoussé cette confrontation au possible.

« Monsieur...

_ Chéri assis-toi. »

Une voix douce, calme mais ferme la coupa dans son élan. Elle regarda l'ex-élève de Serpentard débout dans son bureau fixer son mari avec une lueur de défit dans le regard.

Ledit mari attrapa la manche de sa robe de sorcier pour l'inciter à rejoindre le siège qu'il avait précipitamment quitté.

« Allez! Encouragea-t-il. »

Après une moue l'ex-Serpentard se décida à obéir. Une fois rassit au côté de son mari, ce dernier entremêla leurs doigts dans un geste à la fois tendre et dissuasif pour qu'il ne s'emporte pas à nouveau.

« Nous n'attaquerons pas Poudlard en justice. Rassura ledit mari. Et nous n'avertirons pas la presse.

_ Oh que si qu'on va le faire. Contredit l'ex-Serpentard.

_ Non, on ne le fera pas. »

L'ex-Serpentard darda sur son mari un regard furieux mais ce dernier le soutint. Il était habitué depuis longtemps aux caprices de son cher et tendre et il n'avait absolument pas peur de lui.

L'ex vert finit par détourner rageusement la tête. Il ne pouvait décidément rien refuser à cette petite frimousse brune.

« Et si tu laissais le professeur McGonagall finir de parler, elle pourrait peut-être nous en dire plus. Poursuivit ladite frimousse brune.

_ Merci M. Potter-Malfoy. Gratifia-t-elle. »

« Et bénis-soit les rouges et ors. Pensa-t-elle. »

Peiné de voir que sa moitié boudait et évitait effrontément son regard, Harry Potter-Malfoy caressa la main de sa dite moitié dans un geste d'excuse. Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps avant de faire sa moue: ''ok je te pardonne mais c'est juste parce que tu es vraiment à croquer! Et je te préviens c'est la dernière fois''. Harry esquissa un sourire et il dut se retenir pour ne pas coller un baiser sur la joue de l'homme de sa vie -ils avaient tendance à s'oublier un peu vite quand ils étaient en public. Son petit cœur était vraiment _adorable_.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ledit petit cœur le foudroya immédiatement du regard.

« Et donc ces informations sur la disparition? Demanda Harry pour fuir le regard incandescent d'un certain blond. »

_{mais c'est qu'il est malin comme tout mon petit lion. Regardez-le moi avec son petit sourire en coin satisfait. On dirait un véritable Serpentard... C'est que je me le prendrais bien ici même... Oh oui, un Potty nu, frémissant et hurlant mon nom en plein milieu du bureau de la vieille chouette. La tronche qu'elle tirerait.}_

Draco Malfoy-Potter sentit immédiatement les doigts de son ange se crisper sur les siens. Ça voulait dire: arrête immédiatement tes pensées cochonnes ce n'est absolument pas le moment. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas le moment: ses enfants avaient tout de même disparu! Ce n'était pas _maintenant_ qu'il devait penser à déshabiller violemment son âme-sœur, à le plaquer contre le sol, à lui écarter les jambes et à...

L'ex-Serpy déglutit faiblement et il mit plusieurs secondes pour mettre un mouchoir sur ses pensées un _tantinet_ déplacées au vu du contexte. Mais ça faisait quand même _deux_ jours qu'il ne l'avait pas pénétré son brun!

« Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, un certain nombre d'élèves a soudainement disparu peu après la rentrée. Après des jours de recherches nous avons réussi à déceler une quantité de magie assez importante qui, associée à...

_ Allez droit au but! Coupa Draco. »

Le professeur soupira: son mariage avec un lion n'avait pas adouci le caractère de l'ex vert.

« Nous pensons que vos enfants et tous les autres élèves...ont voyagé dans le temps. »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

« N...Nos enfants ont...reprit Harry incrédule.

_ Voyagé dans le temps. Compléta le professeur.

_ ...Vous...Vous voulez dire que nos enfants sont perdus quelque part... dans le monde... à une époque inconnue? Résuma le Survivant qui commençait peu à peu à se laisser envahir par la panique.

_ Hum, pas exactement. Contredit le professeur. D'après nos recherches, la quantité de magie utilisée n'était pas assez forte pour autoriser un voyage dans l'espace pour un aussi grand nombre de personnes; nous pensons donc qu'ils sont tous à Poudlard mais à une époque différente.

_ Ils ont pu atterrir dans le Poudlard futur comme à l'époque de sa construction?

_ Non. Nous avons pu établir que vos enfants, et les tous les autres élèves, sont dans un Poudlard passé et qu'ils ont remonté entre quinze à vingt ans. »

Un second silence suivit sa déclaration.

Mince alors! Quinze à vingt ans! Harry se demanda quel âge il avait quinze à vingt ans plus tôt...

Sa main se crispa soudainement sur celle de l'élu de son cœur.

« Oh Merlin! S'exclama-t-il brusquement. »

Draco lui lança un regard interloqué.

« Il...Il y a la guerre dans le passé! Avec Voldemort et... »

Son époux se tourna vers lui et il lui caressa tendrement la joue de sa main libre.

« Calme-toi mon ange. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit la _vieille_? »

La mâchoire de ladite vieille se crispa.

« Ne pas se sentir frustrée, ne pas se sentir frustrée, ne pas se sentir frustrée. Pensa-t-elle. »

« Nos enfants sont toujours dans Poudlard. Poursuivit Draco. La bataille finale n'a pas eu lieu à Poudlard.

_ Oui mais ils sont peut-être arrivés un peu avant la bataille et...

_ Et jamais on ne les laisserait nous accompagner!

_ Bien sûr! Nos anciens nous leur ont juste demandé de rester sagement à Poudlard et nos enfants leur ont gentiment obéi. Ironisa Harry. C'est tout à fait dans leurs habitudes.

_... Ok. Mais elle a dit quinze à vingt ans alors il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils soient arrivés dans une période calme!

_ Oui mais...

_ Mais rien! Alors arrête de t'inquiéter inutilement ok? »

Deux iris gris se plantèrent ensuite dans une marée verte émeraude.

Harry sourit faiblement devant l'inquiétude qui régnait dans les yeux de son cher et tendre. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et Harry posa sa main sur celle qui caressait sa joue.

« Hum, hum. Interrompit une voix masculine savant pertinemment à quelle vitesse ces chastes caresses pouvaient dégénérées. Des idées sur comment est-ce arrivé?

_ La veille de l'incident, Rusard avait pris en chasse deux élèves qui se promenaient dans les couloirs bien après le couvre-feu...

_ Ah! James et Gabriel je présume. Conclut l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole.

_ Je suis sûr qu'Alexis n'était pas loin. Claqua Draco.

_ S'il y était c'est parce que tes gamins ont une mauvaise influence sur lui. Répliqua un certain basané.

_ Quoi? S'estomaqua l'ex Prince des Serpentards. Une mauvaise influence? Pitié même sans mes fils le tien serait toujours aussi...incontrôlable.

_ Incontrôlable? S'estomaqua à son tour Blaise. _Mon_ fils? Je te signale que...

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important en ce moment! Intervint une certaine brune. »

Les deux amis se turent mais Draco se mit à bougonner des paroles incompréhensibles à propos de son stupide meilleur ami qui avait eu la stupide idée d'épouser Hermione Granger à présent Nott.

« Donc, nos enfants sont dans un Poudlard passé? Résuma l'ex Gryffondore.

_ C'est exacte. Poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, nous comptons bien évidemment sur votre aide pour ramener les élèves le plus vite possible.

_ Non sans blague je comptais retourner peinard chez moi et me servir un petit verre de scotch. Marmonna Draco. »

Son époux le sermonna du regard.

Le professeur McGonagall déglutit faiblement: maintenant venait la partie la plus délicate.

« Je vous prierais maintenant de bien vouloir patienter un moment dans une des pièces adjacentes. Demanda-t-elle. Severus ne va pas tarder à arriver et...

_ Vous ne l'avez pas encore dit à Sev'? Ricana le désormais Malfoy-Potter.

_ Il...vient de rentrer d'un voyage d'affaire donc je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de...

_ Vous avez eu la trouille oui. Contredit-il.

_ Dray! Reprit l'homme de sa vie.

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça. Poursuivit le blond immuable.

_ Dommage pour toi tu n'en verra rien. Claqua son brun. »

Harry Potter-Malfoy se leva ensuite de sa chaise pour inciter les autres, et surtout son mari, à suivre son exemple.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry Potter-Malfoy se rongeait les ongles depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes. Il était seul avec son mari dans une vaste pièce et il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses enfants. Et s'ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose?

« Amour? Commença le blond. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos du stress? »

Harry soupira.

« Mais j'y peux rien ça m'inquiète moi! Et s'ils se faisaient kidnapper hein? Même si les probabilités pour qu'ils aient atterri en temps de guerre sont faibles. Et si Voldemort les kidnappait pour m'atteindre? »

Draco soupira. Il s'appuya sur le bureau ancien puis il força l'homme de sa vie à s'approcher de lui en le saisissant aux poignets.

« Écoute-moi bien. Premièrement pour que Voldy kidnappe nos enfants il faut déjà qu'il soit au courant de la situation et je suis sûr que le vieux a bloqué toutes communications avec l'extérieur exactement comme ici...

_ Mais...

_ Et si par malheur il réussissait, je pense que ça lui rapporterait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Réfléchis une minute: s'il s'en prend au jumeau, il aura à peine tourné le dos que son reperd serait déjà à sac! En plus James a de sacrés gardes du corps... S'il s'en prend aux filles... je le plains sérieusement parce qu'elles sont...enfin tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et s'il s'en prend à Ézéchiel..., je crois que le toi passé n'aura même plus à faire le déplacement pour le zigouiller.

_ Mais Ethan? Il est si tendre, si inoffensive...

_ …Et si entouré par ses frères et sœurs! Et puis il n'y a pas qu'eux. Alexis, Killan, Frédérique, Maxime, Christopher, Valentin... Ils sont tous là-bas! »

Harry soupira. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu. Il se défit de l'étreinte de son mari et il s'éloigna de lui.

« Mais tu es quand même anxieux. En déduisit le blond.

_ Bien sûr que je m'inquiète! Tu n'es pas inquiet toi?

_ Si, mais si on est deux à paniquer comme des malades on ne sera pas sorti de l'auberge. »

Harry fit la moue. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Draco ne parle à nouveau:

« Tu imagines s'ils sont arrivés avant qu'on se mette ensemble? Demanda-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Harry étouffa un rire.

« Je crois que j'aurais eu un infarctus. Plaisanta le blond.

_ Hum, moi aussi.

_ Au moins toi tu fantasmais sur mon corps depuis... quoi? Ta troisième année?

_ Quatrième. Reprit Harry.

_ Si tu le dis. Tu aurais donc pu trouver certains...avantages à finir ta vie avec moi. Mais moi il m'a fallu du temps avant de voir... tous les _avantages _qui se cachaient sous tes vêtements. »

Harry rougit et détourna la tête pour éviter le regard et le sourire lubrique de son époux. Puis il repensa furtivement à ses années à Poudlard...Avant de s'inquiéter à nouveaux pour ses enfants.

Draco soupira. C'était raté pour essayer de lui changer les idées. Peut-être que s'il...

« Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin? Fit l'ex Serpentard. »

Harry leva la tête vers lui.

« D'un câlin. Expliqua son blond.»

L'ex Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un câlin! Rouspétât-il.

_ Si, il t'en faut un! »

Le blond saisit son époux par les bras et le força à prendre place entre ses bras, dos à lui.

« Allez détend toi un peu. Conseilla doucement le blond en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son mari. C'est pas bon le stress pour toi. »

Harry râla un peu pour la forme mais il resta néanmoins dans son cocon improvisé. Il ferma les yeux. Comme d'habitude il suffisait qu'il se blottisse contre son blond pour se détendre presque instantanément. Tout cela lui était si familier: le souffle de Dray dans son cou le faisant légèrement frissonner..., les baisers parsemés dans son cou..., les caresses qu'il prodiguait d'une mains à son ventre plat à travers ses vêtements..., la chaleur de son corps contre le sien..., sa main dans son pantalon... Sa main dans son pantalon?

« Dray mais qu'est-ce que tu...

_ Je fais en sorte que tu te détendes. Répondit nonchalamment celui-ci.

_ En me masturbant?

_ …Ça te détend non ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant: la douce main de son blond s'affairait adroitement sur son membre encore au repos... Oui c'était plutôt bon.

Harry sourit quand les doigts fins caressèrent son gland: Draco savait exactement comment le mettre dans tous ses états. Il lâcha un soupir de contentement puis il cala sa tête contre le blond.

Ce dernier déposa de multiples baisers sur sa joue.

« Mmm, c'est plutôt agréable. Acquiesça Harry.

__Plutôt_ agréable? Tu me défies mon cœur? »

L'ex-Serpentard accéléra son mouvement de va-et-viens tandis que sa main libre se glissait adroitement sous la chemise de son amant. La main du blond caressa doucement son ventre avant de remonter le long de son torse... Harry se cambra légèrement quand il s'attaqua à ses tétons. Draco tritura les bouts de chaires roses un par un jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent.

« Hum... Fit Harry.

_ Alors mon cœur? Ça aussi c'est _plutôt_ agréable? »

Il suça ensuite le lobe de son oreille.

Harry ne répondit pas mais il se frotta lascivement contre son mari pour l'inciter à poursuivre ses caresses...

Puis il revint brutalement sur Terre.

« Non! On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant. »

Il se défit de l'étreinte de l'ex-vert et s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas. Draco soupira, rattrapa son brun par le bras, le fit se retourner et le cala une nouvelle fois dans ses bras face à lui.

« Et pourquoi pas? Demanda le blond. »

Il embrassa doucement son ange sur le nez, puis sur la joue, il descendit au coin de ses lèvres avant de poser un chaste baiser sur celles-ci. Il reprit presque aussitôt possession des lèvres de son brun dans un baiser plus long auquel sa moitié répondit instantanément. Le blond quitta ensuite la bouche de son amant pour déposer une ribambelle de baisers dans son cou. Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de son blond.

« Mmm, nos enfants ont disparu... Répondit-t-il. Donc au vue du contexte c'est plutôt déplacé.

_ Mais ce n'est pas l'abstinence qui va nous les ramener. Contredit immédiatement Draco.

_ McGo est juste à côté...

_ Oh pitié elle a déjà vu et entendu pire quand on était encore scolarisé à Poudlard. »

Harry gloussa en repensant à ses folles années.

« On avait vraiment aucune retenue. Commenta-t-il rêveusement.

_ Et puis ça fait deux jours qu'on a rien fait. Fit Draco sur un ton suppliant.

_ Tu te fous de moi Dray? On n'a pas _rien_ fait. »

Draco posa son front contre celui du brun. Il défit ensuite sa ceinture, le bouton de son pantalon et sa braguette. Il se saisit de sa verge et il la caressa lentement du bout des doigts dans toute sa longueur, en s'attardant volontairement sur le gland.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Harry qui laissa échapper un soupire de contentement.

« Quelques fellations et des caresses je n'appelle pas ça ''quelque chose''. Souffla Draco. C'est le strict minimum. »

Harry gémit quand Draco empoigna brutalement son sexe et qu'il amorça un impétueux va-et-viens.

Le blond sourit devant l'excitation évidente de son homme. La respiration de ce dernier était courte, ses joues avaient rosi de désir et il ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler ses gémissements.

Quand les gémissements se transformèrent en un cri rauque, Harry se rappela soudainement de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Non! Ce...ce n'est pas le moment. Déclara-t-il. »

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa moitié, se retourna pour s'éloigner de lui mais Draco le força à rester dans ses bras.

« Dray j'ai dis _non_!

_ Tu _dois_ te détendre.

_ Mais ce n'est _pas_ le moment pour faire ça.»

Harry essaya de se libérer de l'emprise de son homme mais ce dernier ne fit que renforcer son étreinte. Une main se faufila sous ses vêtements pour aller titiller l'un de ses tétons déjà dur alors que l'autre s'introduisit dans son pantalon pour aller caresser ses bourses.

Harry gémit.

« D...Dray ... »

Il gesticula faiblement dans une veine tentative pour se déloger mais il abandonna rapidement: l'excitation avait rendu ses muscles aussi mous que du coton.

Alors que Draco câlinait toujours les testicules de son amant d'une main, la deuxième descendit rejoindre sa jumelle dans le pantalon du brun. Elle se saisit de sa verge et commença à le masturber. Lentement, tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Harry haleta tandis qu'il perdait doucement pieds avec la réalité. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, la posa contre son blond et il se laissa doucement bercer par ses caresses.

« Oh Dray!

_ C'est bon?

_ O...Oui. L...Là juste là. Oh putain c'est trop bon! »

Draco sourit. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de son amant pour savoir comment il était. La respiration haletante, les joues rouges, le regard voilé... En deux mots: absolument bandant. Et les cris qu'il poussait... Il ne se lassait jamais de les entendre.

Il accéléra la cadence.

Harry sentit ses jambes flageoler et son époux resserra son étreinte sur lui pour l'empêcher de glisser. D'un main l'ex-Gryffondor saisit l'ex-vert à la nuque pour pouvoir se rattacher à quelque chose.

« Alors? Demanda Draco d'une voix suave. C'est... _plutôt _agréable?

_ N...Non. Haleta Harry.

_ C'est bon?

_... Ne t'arrête surtout pas.

_A tes ordres mon ange. »

Le blond embrassa le cou de son mari.

L'érection du brun commença à devenir douloureuse et sa main se crispa dans la nuque du blond.

« D...Dray...

_ Oui? Minauda ce dernier.

_Je...je vais... »

« Non mais j'y crois pas! Vous pouvez même pas vous retenir quelques heures! »

Pris sur le fait, Harry rougit furieusement. Il se retourna rapidement contre son mari pour cacher son visage. Il allait avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour récupérer, se rhabiller et calmer cette fichue érection! Heureusement que cette intervention l'avait grandement refroidi.

« Putain mais tu fais _chier_ Blaise! s'exclama Draco.

_ JE vais chier! C'est VOUS qui vous envoyez en l'air à tout bout de champ! Non mais j'y crois pas, on est en pleine situation de crise et vous vous ne pensez qu'à vous tripoter! En plus bien que ça ait tué Voldemort ça n'a pas assez de puissance pour lancer un _silencio_! »

Les joues d'Harry rougirent furieusement. Et merde pendant un moment il avait zappé McGo...

_(« Et Snape. Rappela sa petite-voix. »)_

Et merde, encore! Il n'avait pas vu le compagnon de son parrain depuis plusieurs mois et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de hurler le nom de son filleul. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait obtenir un minimum de considération de sa part...

_(« Peut-être même que Sirius est avec lui... »)_

Un gargouillis s'échappa de la gorge du brun alors qu'il se tapait doucement la tête contre le torse du blond.

Ce dernier passa affectueusement sa main dans la forêt brune pour réconforter son brun avant de poursuivre:

« Je voulais juste le faire se détendre un peu... C'est pas bon le stress pour lui.

_ …La bonne excuse. Et puis à mon avis, là, il était _très_ tendu!

_ Si tu étais arrivé deux minutes plus tard il ne l'aurait plus été du tout.

_ Et tu aurais eu les mains bien sales.

_ STOP! »

Harry avait réussi à se calmer et il s'était retourné.

« C'est bon tu as remis tes parties au chaud? Plaisanta Blaise. »

Harry plissa les yeux.

« Tu as de la chance d'être le parrain de l'un de mes enfants. Déclara-t-il.

_ Sinon pourquoi tu nous as interrompu? Demanda Draco.

_ McGonagall veut nous voir. »

Avant de quitter la pièce, Harry eut une dernière pensée pour ses enfants. Il espérait ardemment qu'ils n'étaient pas tombés en période de guerre... Et s'ils étaient arrivés avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ses sentiments pour le Prince des Serpentards?

Il étouffa un rire: ce n'était surement pas beau à voir...

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

* * *

Voilà! Désolé pour toutes celles et ceux qui attendaient la suite du chapitre 4 -_-' Mais bon comme d'hab' n'hésitez pas à commenter.

**question**: Sachant que je mettrais sans doute pas mal de temps pour reprendre de l'avance dans ma fic et ainsi avoir un rythme de poste à peu près stable et sachant que le chapitre 5 est presque fini, préfériez-vous:

- que je poste le chapitre 5 dès qu'il est fini mais dans ce cas je devrais m'avancer de plus de chapitre pour garder une avance confortable et donc il y aura un grand moment d'attente entre le chapitre 5 et 6

( il faut aussi escompté un délai entre l'interlude et le chapitre 5 d'au **minimum** une semaine voir une semaine et demi -tout dépendra de la quantité de travail que j'ai à faire.)

- que je poste le chapitre 5 une fois mon avance obtenue et dans ce cas il y aura moins d'attente entre le chapitre 5 et 6 parce que j'aurais moins de chapitres à écrire


	7. Chapitre 5 :Prise de conscience (part 2)

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Bonjours à tous! Et non je ne suis pas morte malgré ma très longue absence ^^' mais pour compenser je poste un très long chapitre que je trouve quand même un peu guimauve...

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews! :D

**Réponses/commentaires aux reviews:**

Chamallow a croquer: contente de voir que ma fic te plait et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :) Vraiment désolé pour les mots manquants ^^'. C'est majoritairement la faute aux relectures incessantes, aux nombreux copier/coller et à l'upload sur le site qui me sucre parfois quelques mots, mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer :)

Mlle Z-S: Ne t'inquiète pas à partir de ce chapitre ils vont tous finirent par accepter leurs enfants :). Une partie dans ce chapitre et l'autre dans le suivant. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant et que ça s'est bien passé pour ton TPE :). En tout cas moi j'ai définitivement terminé avec ça :D

Elektra Black: Il est vrai que j'avais remarqué que tu n'avais pas posté de review pour le chapitre 5 mais ce n'est pas grave :). Je n'avais pas prévu de faire un autre interlude qui montrerait la réaction de Severus face à l'annonce de la disparition de ses enfants mais si j'ai des idées pourquoi pas :). Par contre j'avais dans l'idée de faire un autre interlude consacré à Severus et Sirius du futur... Mais de toute façon ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'espère que la suite te plairas et ne t'en fais pas ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir :D

doublevisage: Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te spoiler la réponse à ta question maintenant, parce que tu le sauras plus tard alors tu va devoir patienter un peu... Mais contente que mon histoire te plaises :)

* * *

_{italique}_ pensées de Draco

_(italique)_ pensées d'Harry

Chapitre 5: Prise de conscience (partie2)

_(Bienvenue dans notre époque!)_

xx

Le chemin vers l'infirmerie n'avait jamais paru aussi long à Harry! En plus il avait la vague impression que quelqu'un avait rajouté des marches aux escaliers entre temps...

« Et voilà tu es arrivé mon pote! »

Ron le laissa lourdement retomber sur le lit.

« Mmm. Grogna Harry.

_ J'adorerais rester plus longtemps mais tu connais Snape? Si je traine trop il en profitera pour retirer des points à Gryffondor.

_ Mmm. »

Harry tourna la tête vers le lit voisin: Malfoy venait lui aussi d'arriver et il repoussait toujours abruptement Blaise qui tentait désespérément de l'aider.

C'est à ce moment que Pomfresh arriva:

« Par Merlin que vous est-il arrivé! S'exclama-t-elle. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous n'en veniez aux mains! Petite rivalité sans conséquence qu'il disait. Mon cul ouais. »

Elle ignora les mines qu'arboraient les personnes présentes, choqués par sa soudaine vulgarité et elle avisa de Ron et de Blaise toujours présents.

« Et bien alors, vous n'avez pas cours? Leur demanda-t-elle brutalement.

_ Heu...si. Répondit Ron surprit par la brutalité de l'infirmière.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

_ Rien, on y va. Répondit-il toujours aussi choqué. »

Après avoir salués leurs amis respectifs, les deux garçons sortirent de l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière se tourna ensuite vers ses deux patients et elle leur offrit un sourire sadique.

« Je vous préviens, ça risque de piquer un peu... »

xx

Une fois que l'infirmière se fut occupée d'eux avec une _douceur incomparable_ -la seule chose qui avait empêché Harry de pleurer de toutes les larmes de son corps était la présence de Malfoy et vice versa- plus rien ne laissait supposer une bagarre entre les deux adolescents. Harry avait même récupéré toutes ses dents.

Il avait dû ensuite, accompagné de Malfoy, prendre le chemin du bureau de McGonagall.

L'Héritier marchait volontairement plus lentement qu'Harry pour ne pas se retrouver à côté de lui. Harry lui en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant car il sentait que s'il voyait encore sa face d'aristocrate, toute la rage en lui remonterait d'un coup et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

C'est donc Harry qui frappa doucement à la porte du bureau du professeur de métamorphose et qui poussa la porte.

La directrice de Gryffondor se trouvait assise derrière son bureau l'air sévère alors que Snape était appuyé contre celui-ci le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées au possible.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent en silence devant leurs professeurs.

« Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous avez conscience que votre acte est _inexcusable_. Commença la femme d'âge mûre. Vous rouler ainsi sur le sol en vous ruant de coups! C'est indigne de votre établissement scolaire et des valeurs qui vous y sont enseignées! Je tiens également à souligner qu'il est _urgent_ que vous enterriez vos anciennes querelles! Vous êtes dans le même camp nom d'un chien! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'on manque cruellement d'allier alors si on commence à se battre contre notre propre camp on peut dès aujourd'hui abandonner tout espoir de gagner cette guerre! Et je suis sûre que vous avez tous les deux d'excellentes raisons de vouloir la remporter. Il est grand temps que vous grandissiez et que vous murissiez un peu! Vous n'êtes plus des enfants de onze ans que je sache! Et vous croyez vraiment que vos parents serraient fiers de vous s'ils vous voyaient? »

Elle se tut quelques minutes pour leur laisser le temps de s'imprégner de ses paroles.

« En attendant que vous ayez ce déclic, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous punir. »

Harry serra les dents: le moment qu'il redoutait le plus. Et vu que Snape était présent, il allait certainement écoper d'une peine plus lourde que Malfoy.

(_Et vive l'impartialité!_

_« Estime toi heureux que McGo soit présente. »)_

« Tout d'abord je retire 50 points à chacune de vos maisons. Commença-t-elle. Et comme punition vous vous rendrez tous les deux dans la volière et vous y resterez le temps qu'il faudra pour la nettoyer de fond en...

_ Hum, hum. Interrompit Snape. Malfoy étant un Serpentard, je préfère m'occuper _personnellement_ de sa punition.

_ Mais...

_ De plus, ils se sont battus en se rendant à _mon_ cours et près de _ma_ salle de classe. Alors je pense que leur punition est de _mon_ ressort. »

Harry vit que le professeur de métamorphose essayait de trouver quelque chose à redire pour éviter une très probable injustice mais ne trouvant rien de plausible, elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Un sourire inquiétant s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Snape.

« Donc, reprit-il, puisque ma collègue semble tenir à sa punition pourquoi la supprimer? N'est-ce pas M. Potter ? »

La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta et il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas dévoiler le fond de sa pensée à son professeur de potion.

« En plus de nettoyer la volière de fond en comble, vous viendrez récurer mes chaudrons.

_ Et concernant M. Malfoy ? Demanda McGonagall. »

Snape fit mine de réfléchir.

« Mmm, je trouverais bien quelque chose.

_ Expliquez-vous. Exigea McGonagall pour être sûre que le Prince de Serpentard serait aussi punit.

_ ...Mmm. Peut-être qu'un ...devoir supplémentaire serait approprié. D'au minimum dix pages sur...l'utilisation du sang de Scrabulot dans les potions. »

La mâchoire d'Harry se contracta davantage alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur le visage de sa Némésis.

Malgré l'apparente sévérité de la punition, tout le monde savait que donner un devoir supplémentaire de potion à Malfoy s'était comme obliger Harry à participer à un match de Quidditch...

« A moins que vous pensez que pour plus d'équité M. Malfoy devrait aussi faire le nettoyage et que M. Potter devrait également me rendre ce devoir? Susurra Snape à McGonagall. »

La mâchoire du professeur de métamorphose se crispa. Tout le monde était au courant du niveau plus que catastrophique d'Harry en potion.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Dit-elle enfin.

_ Bien. Et en plus des 50 points retirés à Gryffondor, je leur retire 30 points pour avoir provoqué un camarade.

_ _Quoi_? Explosa Harry.

_ Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton M. Potter. Siffla Snape. M. Malfoy ne se serait _jamais_ abaissé à une activité aussi...rustique si on ne l'y avait pas poussé. Je vous retire donc...

_ Mais c'est lui qui a commencé! Ne put se contenir Harry. »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé.

« Sérieusement? ''C'est lui qui a commencé''? Jolie preuve de maturité M. Potter.

_ Il a insulté mes parents!

_ Vous aussi je crois non?

_ Je ne les ai pas insultés. Contredit Harry entre ses dents. Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer un fait avéré! »

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres de Snape. Harry en eut un frisson.

« M. Malfoy aussi je crois non? À moins que vos parents ne soient pas décédés, que votre père ne portait pas de lunette et que votre mère n'était pas rousse. »

Un rage incommensurable envahit Harry. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa magie. Non, il avait de moins en moins _envie_ de la contenir. L'air autour de lui s'électrisa et les objets l'avoisinants commencèrent lentement à léviter. Il sentit ses poils se dresser le long de sa nuque alors qu'ils serraient les bras de son fauteuil à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Son sang battait furieusement dans sa tempe tandis qu'il fixait son professeur de potion avec fureur. Mais ce dernier se contentait de le regarder avec un sourire narquois.

« Harry! Intervint le professeur de métamorphose. »

La colère d'Harry changea de cible et ses yeux émeraudes se plantèrent dans le regard doux de la femme d'âge mûre.

« Calme-toi. Murmura-t-elle. »

Au prix d'un effort démesuré Harry se calma. S'énerver ici ne résoudrait rien et ne lui apporterait que plus d'ennui. Les objets en lévitation se posèrent en un son sec sur leur support.

« Je croyais que la grandeur d'âme des Gryffondors leur permettaient de ne pas s'abaisser au niveau des fourbes Serpentards? Ricana Snape. »

Harry dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas repartir en vrille. Sa magie se mit néanmoins à crépiter dangereusement autour de lui.

_( on se calme. Tu ne voudrais pas faire exploser ce bureau avec la fouine et le graisseux à l'intérieur si?)_

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Après tout, c'était peut-être ce qu'il voulait.

« Si on récapitule le tout, cela fait un total de 80 points retirés à Gryffondor et des heures passées à récurer la volière et mes chaudrons pour M. Potter et un total de 50 points retirés à Serpentard ainsi qu'un devoir supplémentaire pour M. Malfoy. Conclut Snape avec un sourire mauvais. »

_(on se calme Harry, on a besoin d'eux pour la guerre. Calme toi, la vengeance ne résout rien... Même si elle fait un bien fou...)_

Snape s'adressa ensuite au professeur McGonagall.

« Bon eh bien je crois que nous avons terminé. »

La femme acquiesça.

« Vous pouvez disposer. Termina-t-elle. »

Les deux adolescents se levèrent comme un seul homme et ils quittèrent de la pièce.

« Et bah bon récurage mon petit Potty. »

Harry lança un regard assassin à sa Némésis.

« Ne commence pas Malfoy, ce n'est absolument _pas_ le moment de me casser les couilles. Prévint Harry entre ses dents. »

Malfoy fit la moue:

« Les menaces ne te vont pas du tout. Penses un peu à ta poil de carotte de mère: elle ne serait vraiment pas contente si elle te voyait! »

Harry tiqua. Il avait une de ses envies de plaquer l'Héritier sur un mur et de le torturer à petit feu.

« Et toi pense à peu à ton connard de père terré dans son trou qui...Riposta Harry. »

Il fut coupé par l'apparition de Snape dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il fusilla le Gryffondor du regard.

« 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir osé insulter le parent d'un camarade. Claqua-t-il. »

_(contrôle ta magie Harry, contrôle ta magie. Respire profondément. On inspire...Et on expire...)_

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer sous le sourire goguenard de Malfoy qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Snape se tourna d'ailleurs vers le blond:

« Retournez dans votre dortoir M. Malfoy. J'attends votre devoir sur mon bureau dans...une semaine? »

Après un dernier sourire entendu, Malfoy prit la direction de son dortoir. Snape se tourna ensuite vers Harry qu'il toisa:

« Vous devriez vous rendre dans la volière. Lui conseilla-t-il. Après tout, plus vite vous commencerez, plus vite vous finirez... »

_( On inspire...Et on expire...)_

Harry lui obéit précipitamment sans lever les yeux vers lui. Il sentait que s'il le faisait, sa rage remonterait et qu'il ne pourrait plus se maitriser.

Il avait à peine tourné au croisement qui suivait qu'une voix l'interrompit:

« Il n'est pas vraiment comme ça tu sais. »

Harry se retourna et il croisa deux yeux gris remplis de tristesse et d'inquiétude: Ethan.

« Si tu le connaissais un peu tu... »

Harry sentit sa rage remonter.

_( On **inspire**...Et on **expire**...)_

Il essaya de calmer sa magie qui crépitait de plus en plus fort autour de lui.

« Écoute. Commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de...

_ Mais c'est vrai! Il n'est pas réellement comme ça! »

_( On inspire...)_

_ C'est juste que... Poursuivit le bout-de-chou.

_( ...Et on...)_

_ C'est juste que _quoi_! S'énerva Harry.

_( «... **EXPIRE**..._

__ Oh et puis merde! Va te faire mettre avec ton expiration à la con!_

__ Entend donner que je suis toi, si je vais me faire mettre alors toi aussi tu devras..._

__ **La ferme**! » )_

« Écoute moi bien. Poursuivit Harry. Malfoy est un petit con, point barre! Si on fouille un peu à l'intérieur, tout ce qu'on y trouvera sera pourri! C'est aussi sûr que la merde pue.

_ Mais...

_ Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire mais c'est inutile.

_ Mais...

_ Il n'y a pas de mais! Tu as bien vu comment il est? Il est prétentieux, arrogant, mesquin, infecte et j'en passe! »

Ethan baissa la tête face à la colère de son Papa.

« Il n'est pas comme ça. Murmura-t-il. C'est juste que tu ne le connais pas...

_ Tu... Mais bon sang c'est du vent qu'il y a entre tes deux oreilles ou quoi? »

Le bout de chou leva un regard choqué vers son Papa.

« Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi obstiné! Tu...

_ _Fiche lui la paix_! »

La voix qui venait de parler était froide, distante et elle avait claqué comme un fouet. Harry se retrouva ainsi face à Lily.

Il frissonna: les yeux émeraudes glacés de la jeune fille étaient effrayants.

Il tenta de se reprendre:

« Mais c'est Ethan qui ne comprend rien à...

_ Ce n'est _pas_ une raison pour lui parler comme ça. »

La voix de la jeune fille était toujours implacable et froide. C'était un parfait exemple Malfoyen. Harry se calma aussitôt. Elle le regardait avec une telle dureté dans le regard et une telle...déception. Harry décelait même un peu de...dégout?

« Mais... Commença-t-il.

_ Viens Ethan. Dit-elle à son petit frère. _Harry_ ne veut pas de toi dans ses pieds. »

C'était la première fois que l'un de ses enfants l'appelait par son prénom et ce fut comme s'il avait reçu une gifle en plein visage. Lily avait prononcé son nom comme une insulte.

« Lily je... »

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà fait demi-tour en emmenant son petit frère avec elle.

La réaction de Lily avait laissé Harry sans voix. Elle lui avait parlé avec une telle froideur et un tel mépris... Harry avait l'horrible impression d'être le dernier des enfoirés.

_(« Mais tu __**es**__ le dernier des enfoirés. _Confirma sa petite voix_. Tu n'as pas été particulièrement gentil avec Ethan. Et comme les Malfoy-Potter on le sens de la famille...»)_

Harry poussa un grognement et il frappa violemment le mur de son poing. Il y laissa un petit trou mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Comme il ne prêta pas attention au filet de sang qui coulait de sa main et qui gouttait sur le sol.

« Fais chier! S'exclama-t-il. »

Après avoir vainement tenté de se calmer il décida de passer ses nerfs en nettoyant la volière.

Il ne remarqua donc pas la silhouette qui était non loin de lui et qui avait assisté à toute la scène...

Le moment semblait parfaitement choisit...

Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Un sourire...typiquement Malfoyen...

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.

Malfoy l'avait vraiment poussé à bout! Sans compter le fait qu'ils s'étaient croisés quand Harry était descendu de la volière! Il avait décrété qu'il sentait horriblement mauvais et qu'il se confondait encore plus avec sa ''Belette de meilleur ami''. Il avait ensuite sorti de sa poche la dent manquante d'Harry et il avait déclaré qu'il voulait garder un ''petit souvenir de leur bagarre''. La seule chose qui avait retenu Harry de coller son poing dans sa figure et de le soulager à son tour de quelques dents, fut l'arrivée d'Ethan. Il s'était alors contenté de tourner les talons.

Voilà pourquoi il était si en colère, que sa robe était parsemée de fientes, qu'il sentait à des kilomètre et qu'Ethan trottinait tranquillement derrière lui en lui racontant sa journée tout en faisant des allusions à peine cachées sur le fait que son Père était absolument _génial_.

La journée d'Harry avait été merdique et il sentait que sa rage montait en flèche et qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus la contenir.

_( On inspire...Et on expire..._

_Inutile de s'énerver contre Ethan il n'est en aucun cas responsable de mes malheurs.)_

En parlant du bout-de-chou, ce dernier venait de faire une autre remarque sur l'absolu génialité de son Père.

_( On INSPIRE...Et on EXPIRE...)_

Harry sentait qu'il allait bientôt faire une grosse bêtise. Il allait sincèrement la regretter mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait qu'il se vide sinon il ne pourrait plus contenir sa magie et ce serait catastrophique pour tout Poudlard.

_( « On INSPIRE...Et on EX..._

__ **Tu vas me foutre la paix avec tes putains d'inspirations de merde!** Elle ne fonctionne pas ta méthode à la con! Par contre je connais quelque chose qui fonctionne... »)_

Harry se retourna furieusement vers son fils.

« Écoute-moi bien Ethan...

_ Papa je...

_ **Non**! Je m'appelle **pas** Papa! Je ne suis _pas_ ton Papa! Je ne _peux_ pas l'être et je ne _veux_ pas l'être! Malfoy n'est qu'un petit con! Un merdeux nombriliste, prétentieux, arrogant, mesquin, sournois, hypocrite et pourri jusqu'à la moelle! Tu comprends ça? Je le **hais**! Je le déteste du plus profond de mon être! Et _jamais_ il ne pourra en être autrement. _Jamais_ je ne me marierais avec lui ok? Ce n'est pas parce que je _fantasme_ sur lui que je vais l'épouser! Donc ton existence est absurde, impossible et incohérente! Quelque chose a forcément dû clocher dans le futur pour qu'on en arrive à commettre une telle erreur!

_ Mais...

_ Mais _rien_! Il faut vraiment que tu sois stupide pour croire que quelque chose est possible entre nous! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait de ton cerveau mais tu ferais mieux de vite le retrouver et de virer la merde qui obscurcit tes yeux! Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je viens de passer plusieurs heures à récurer la merde de saletés de piafs qui ont passés la soirée à me chier dessus! Alors je suis exténué, je pus à des kilomètres et je dois tout ça au connard que tu appelles Père alors je suis à deux doigts de péter les plombs! Non j'ai _déjà_ pété les plombs! Alors je me fous, mais royalement, de ce que tu as bien pu foutre de ta journée! »

Un silence suivit la tirade d'Harry. Ce dernier se sentait soudainement calme et apaisé. Il n'y avait plus de risque de libération inintentionnelle de magie.

_( ça fais du bien! Et c'est vachement plus efficace que ta connerie de respiration._

_« Mmm...Mouais. Mais ma connerie de respiration n'aurait fait de mal à personne elle.. »_

Harry baissa les yeux sur Ethan et ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au cœur. Le bout-de-chou ne souriait plus et ses yeux dégageaient une intense incompréhension. Il semblait profondément choqué, blessé, terriblement attristé et même... effrayé. Ses yeux s'étaient embués et il semblait sur le point de pleurer.

Certes Harry ne ressentait plus aucune colère, mais un autre sentiment avait remplacé celle-ci: la culpabilité.

_(Oh Merlin mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..._

_« Tu as lâcher ta colère contre un adorable petit bout-de-chou innocent. Conséquence tu as démonté l'image qu'il avait de son Père, tu l'as insulté et tu..._

__ C'était une question rhétorique!_

__ ...Tu as avoué fantasmer sur Malfoy..._

__ Quoi? Non je ne l'ai pas fait._

__ Si tu l'as fait._

__ Non je ne l'ai pas fait._

__ Si tu l'as fait._

__ Pas moyens que j'ai pu dire une chose pareille._

__ Et moi je te dis que tu l'as fait! Tu as dis que tu fantasmais sur lui et qu..._

__ Jamais de la vie!_

__...Lasse tomber._

__ J'ai vraiment pété un plomb moi. Normalement c'est Malfoy le petit con méchant pas moi! Mais putain pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas contenté de respirer?_

__ Hum..._

__ No comment! J'ai plus qu'à m'excuser platement._

__ Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. »)_

« Désolé! »

Harry avait ouvert la bouche mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé. Il regarda son fils d'un air interloqué. Ce dernier baissa la tête, penaud.

«Je...je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Poursuivit-t-il.

_ Quoi? Mais non tu...

_ Je ne recommencerais plus. »

La voix d'Ethan s'était brisée. Il renifla péniblement.

« Mais...Tenta Harry.

_ Je ne t'appellerais plus Papa. Je te le promet.

_ Mais...

_ Après tout tu as raison: tu n'es _pas_ mon Papa. »

Harry fut surpris par le mépris avec lequel son fils avait parlé.

« Je... Commença Harry. »

Mais le bout-de-chou fit précipitamment demi-tour et s'enfuie à toutes jambes.

« Mais...Fit Harry. Mais attends je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser! »

Mais le garçon était déjà parti.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai! Mais quelle poisse! »

_(« Tu devrais baisser d'un ton, tu risques d'alerter Rusard. Lui conseilla sa petite voix._

__ Non mais quel **con! **Mais quel **débile profond**! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'énerver sur lui comme ça?_

__ Tu trouvais que respirer n'était pas une technique suffisamment efficace._

__ C'était une question rhétorique! Et voilà maintenant il me déteste! Il me déteste, Lily me déteste, Ézéchiel me déteste..._

__ Ézéchiel n'a jamais essayé de parler avec toi._

__ Justement. Il doit **déjà** me détester! J'y crois pas **tous **mes enfants me détestent et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de leur parler... Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant trainé aussi? Je suis un Gryffondor merde à la fin!_

__ ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose..._

__ La ferme! Ce n'est pas en te donnant raison que je vais arranger les choses. Non mais c'est pas vrai, mais quel con, mais quel con, mais quel con, mais quel **con**! »_

Harry s'approcha du mur et se cogna violemment la tête. Un autre petit trou apparu sur ce dernier tandis qu'un petit filet de sang coulait de l'entaille qu'Harry avait à présent sur le front.

_( « Une seule cicatrise ne te suffisait pas?_

__ J'ai fait pleurer un enfant. Pensa Harry, ignorant le commentaire de sa petite voix. J'ai fait pleurer un **gamin**! Alors là bravo! Je ne peux pas tomber plus bas. Je n'ai plus qu'à me cacher sous les lits et effrayer les enfants endormis._

__ Ne dramatise pas tout._

__ Je serais le monstre Potter et les gens fuiront devant moi..._

__ Ne..._

__ En plus il est parti à **l'aveuglette**! C'est sa première année ici! Il ne doit surement pas connaître les plans de Poudlard et il risque de se perdre!_

__ Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'arrive encore de **te** perdre dans l'école qu'Ethan est aussi pas doué que toi._

__ Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qu'avait dit Gabriel durant le cours de potion: ''gène Potter oblige''._

__ Pitié il s'agissait d'une excuse bidon pour justifier son retard! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que..._

__ Non mais tu l'imagines? Tout seul …, dans les couloirs froids et humides de Poudlard... Perdu, désemparé et sanglotant... Oh Merlin Je suis un monstreuuh!_

__...Je sens que la soirée va être longue...»)_

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Pendant ce temps dans ledit couloir froid et humide...

Un petit garçon essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Son Papa avait été vraiment méchant avec lui...

Il renifla doucement et cessa peu à peu de pleurer.

Un bruit lui fit soudainement lever la tête.

Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui? En tout cas il tombait à pic.

Le jeune garçon se frotta énergiquement les yeux tandis qu'il se forçait à faire disparaître le petit sourire en coin qui était apparu sur son visage quand il avait reconnu ladite personne...

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco Malfoy était content.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive? Peu importe. Ce qui importait était que Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy était content. Et même extrêmement content.

Pourquoi? Déjà parce qu'il avait passé une plutôt bonne journée. Bon la partie où Potter le ruait de coups était à exclure. Quoique la partie où il se retrouvait plaqué contre son torse musclé... Il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était plus le gringalet qu'il avait connu...

Bref ce n'était pas le sujet! Il était particulièrement content parce qu'à cause de lui Potter devait récurer les chaudrons de Sev' et la volière à piafs! Il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs et il puait à des kilomètres! Une véritable infection. Au contraire, lui n'avait écopé que d'un devoir supplémentaire en potion. Non mais sérieusement! Un devoir supplémentaire en _potion_! C'était comme si on lui proposait directement de faire monter sa moyenne!

_{franchement j'adore mon parrain...}_

Et ce n'était pas tout! Il savait que malgré sa décision d'accepter ses enfants, il ne leur avait pas vraiment adressé la parole... Mais cette fois-ci, c'était définitif: Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy acceptait pleinement sa paternité sur ses enfants. Plus précisément, il acceptait pleinement sa paternité sur Ézéchiel. Non. Il _revendiquait_ sa paternité sur Ézéchiel! Le garçon était tellement hautain, tellement arrogant, tellement prétentieux, tellement sournois, tellement minutieux... Il était... Serpentardement Malfoyen.

Non seulement il y avait eu cette histoire avec cette Serdaigle qui avait fait le tour de Poudlard en dix minutes!

Il fallait avoir vu cette folle débarquer furieusement dans la Grande Salle, les cheveux en pétard! Son visage était ravagé par de multiples et énormes pustules purulents, sanguinolents et de couleurs différentes! Elle avait aussi d'importantes plaques rouges sur le peu de place qu'il restait sur son visage et dans son cou et Draco pariait qu'il en était de même pour le reste de son corps.

Elle s'était immédiatement précipitée sur Ézéchiel qui petit-déjeunait tranquillement à la table des Serpentards.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait! Avait-elle rugit. »

Ézéchiel, pas émut le moins du monde, avait levé _un_ sourcil aristocratique.

« Moi? Rien. Mais d'après ce que je vois je dirais que tu as été... mordue par des serpents.

_ Mais bien sûr que j'ai été mordue par des serpents! Il y en avait pleins dans mon lit quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, et tout ça c'est de **ta **faute!

__ Moi_? Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je suis allé chercher des serpents venimeux et que je leur ai ordonné de t'attaquer dans ton dortoir? C'est ridicule.

_ Bien sûr que tu leur as ordonné de m'attaquer, tu parles fourchelangue!

_ Et alors? »

La garçon avait alors pris un air faussement offusqué.

«Si ça se trouve tout cela n'est qu'un honteux coup monté contre ma personne. »

La jeune fille s'était ensuite mis à gratter furieusement les boutons qu'elle avait sur l'avant-bras.

« Je te déconseille de faire ça. Avait lancé nonchalamment Ézéchiel.

_ Répare ça _immédiatement_! Fais quelque chose pour arranger tout ça!

_ Si tu veux obtenir quelque chose de moi sache que je ne fais qu'extrêmement rarement quelque chose sans rien en retour. Mais même si tu me donnais quelque chose, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je t'aiderais...

_ ...Tu vas me le _payer_! Tu vas avoir de _gros_ problèmes!»

Ezéchiel avait réprimé un rire.

« Je ne pense pas.

_ Bien sûr que si! C'est toi le responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé!

_ Tu en es sûre?

_ Absolument!

_ Dans ce cas prouve-le.

_ Tu parles fourchelangue! Et... et tout le monde sait que tu as un problème avec moi!

_ Ça ne prouve absolument rien. Je ne dois pas être le seul à ne pas pouvoir te voir en peinture.

_De toute façon, tout le monde sait que c'est de ta faute!

_ Wouah ça c'est des preuves en béton. Enfin bon, je te souhaite bonne chance pour prouver ma culpabilité. Mais sache que je clame haut et fort mon innocence! Mais celui qui t'as fait subir ça doit être fantastiquement intelligent et... accessoirement absolument magnifique! Si je savais qui c'était je lui enverrais des fleurs...

_ Tu...tu...

_ Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai affaire. »

Sur ce il était parti comme si de rien n'était. Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas réussi à calmer l'éruption cutanée de la Serdaigle qui avait dû être envoyée à St Mangouste.

Et le lendemain matin Ézéchiel avait eu l'audace de se balader dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

_{sérieusement j'adore ce gamin!}_

Et ce n'était pas tout! Quelques minutes plus tôt il avait rencontré dans les couloirs un Ézéchiel indigné, une McGonagall exaspéré et une Chourave au bord des larmes...!

FLASH-BACK

« Mais c'est absolument injuste! S'indigna Ézéchiel. »

McGonagall soupira une énième fois. S'il ne retournait pas rapidement dans le futur, cet enfant aurait bientôt raison d'elle.

« M. Malfoy-Potter, je trouve que votre peine est légère par rapport à vos actes...

_ Oui je sais je devrais me jeter à vos pieds et les baiser. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel alors que son professeur de métamorphose se pinça l'arrête du nez: le mal de tête commençait à pointer...

« Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me plaindre au vieux fou! Il est toujours de côté des Gryffons celui-là... Rumina Ézéchiel.

_ Le vieux fou? Interrogea McGonagall. Bien sûr il ne s'agit pas d'une insulte à l'égard du directeur...

_ Bien sûr que non! C'est une simple description! Il a un certain âge... et il lui manque quelques cases alors... C'est exactement comme si je vous qualifiais de...

_ Je ne veux pas le savoir M. Malfoy-Potter! Coupa le professeur. Et je ne reviendrais pas sur votre punition! Vous avez vu dans quel état vous avez mis votre professeur de botanique?

_ _Moi_? Mais elle s'est mise dans cet état toute seule!

_ ...Toute seule? Fit la femme d'âge mûr incrédule. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa collègue qui étouffait un sanglot en tamponnant ses yeux humides d'un mouchoir sous le regard méprisant d'Ézéchiel.

« Bon _ok_ peut-être pas _totalement _toute seule! Avoua le jeune homme. Mais ce n'est pas de _ma_ faute si elle est trop sensible!

_ Trop sensible? Le professeur Chourave est l'une des femmes les plus robuste et les plus fortes que je n'ai jamais rencontré...

_ Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une des femmes les plus fortes que **vous** ayez jamais rencontré qu'elle l'est forcément. Critiqua Ézéchiel. »

Le professeur lui lança un regard peu convaincu.

« Ou alors, reprit Ézéchiel, peut-être qu'elle traverse une phase difficile qui l'a rend plus sensible. J'en sais rien moi... au regard de son âge...je dirais...sans doute...la ménopause...

Le professeur Chourave eut un hoquet de surprise.

« La... ménopause? Reprit le professeur McGonagal.

_ Pitié ne me faites pas croire que c'est une jeune fleur de trente ans! Alors ça plus le fait qu'elle n'est pas marié, qu'elle n'a pas d'enfants, qu'elle n'est qu'un petit professeur minable dans une école minable, que son cours n'intéresse qu'un seul élève complètement stupide et qu'elle a probablement raté sa vie... »

Le professeur Chourave faillit s'étrangler avec un sanglot avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle.

« Rater ma vie...Pleurnicha-t-elle. »

« Vous voyez que ça l'a rend plus sensible! S'exclama Ézéchiel

_ M. Malfoy-Potter! Vous rendez-vous compte que...

_ Oh arrêtez vous avez dû passer par là vous aussi!

_ Je vous demande pardon?

_ Oui la ménopause vous savez ce que c'est...

_ M. Malfoy-Potter! Je...

_ Oh ne me racontez pas votre vie! Je ne veux pas savoir qu'à l'époque de Cléopâtre vous étiez une femme libérée et que ça a changé quand vous avez commencé à fréquenter Jeanne d'Arc...

_ M. Malfoy-Potter je ne vous permet pas de...

_ …Ça nous prendrait surement des jours avant d'arriver au moment où vous avez été réduite à venir dans cette école minable et de...

_ Monsieur...

_ ...En conclusion, il a bien dû se passer quelque chose dans sa vie pour la sensibiliser parce que ce que j'ai dit n'aurait jamais pu la mettre dans cet état! Après tout... ce n'était que la stricte vérité. »

Le professeur McGonagall inspira profondément. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il ne voyait _vraiment_ pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal?

« M. Malfoy-Potter, j'ai du mal à croire que vos parents ne vous on pas appris les bases de la bienséance et du politiquement correcte alors...

_ Oh mais on a eu une conversation à ce sujet quand j'avais mis au point une potion très intéressante. J'avais besoin d'un cobaye humain et apparemment prendre un gamin dans la rue et lui faire ingurgiter la potion de force ne se fait pas... Non mais vous y croyez! »

Depuis le temps que les enfants du futur étaient arrivés, le professeur McGonagall avait bien compris qu'il était inutile d'essayer de raisonner le têtu jeune homme.

« Oh oui c'est un comble. Ironisa-t-elle. Utiliser une personne de force comme cobaye humain...

_ Exactement! En plus il avait osé se plaindre, comme quoi la potion lui brûlait l'estomac!

_ Les jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus aucune éducation. Ironisa encore le professeur.

_ C'est justement ce à quoi j'ai pensé! Donc _bien sûr_ mes parents étaient en colère et puis... »

Le jeune homme marqua un petite pause.

« Non attendez une minute...Je crois plutôt qu'on a eu cette conversation quand j'ai joué à un jeu avec une fille. Ça s'appelait ''glorifies ton supérieur''... »

Le professeur de métamorphose eut brusquement un mauvais pressentiment.

« … Mais elle n'a pas voulu me glorifier alors j'ai dû lui lancer un impero... Poursuivit Ézéchiel. »

Le professeur McGonagall faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« Un impero?

_ Non plutôt des variantes. L'imperium étant un impardonnable...

_Et... Elle...elle avait refusé de vous glorifier?

_ Alors que je lui étais au moins cent fois supérieur! Elle aurait dû être _ravie_ de pouvoir me glorifier même si ce n'était qu'un jeu. »

Le professeur regarda le garçon sans rien dire, incrédule.

« Alors _bien sûr_ mes parents étaient fâchés! Alors qu'elle n'avait eu qu'une trentaine de fractures!

_ Une trentaine de fractures! S'étrangla le professeur de métamorphose.

_ A peine! Donc du coup mes parents m'ont engueulé puis ils ont commencé à s'engueuler...

_ Laissez moi deviner. Coupa le professeur. La libido de votre Père a mis un terme à la conversation?

_ Non. La libido de mon Papa a mis un terme à la conversation. »

Allons bon! Même Harry Potter était perverti...

«...Je crois même qu'il était enceint parce que Père avait dit quelque chose comme quoi Papa l'épuisait à toujours avoir envie de lui... »

Trois personnes faillirent s'étouffer avec leur salive: le professeur Chourave qui pleurait toujours, le professeur McGonagall et Draco qui était caché un peu plus loin...

« … Ou peut-être pas... Poursuivit Ézéchiel. Après tout enceint ou non mon Papa saute toujours sur mon Père à longueur de journée alors... »

_{ oh Merlin Potter me saute sans cesse dessus...! En même temps je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je suis tellement beau, tellement, sexy, tellement un dieu au lit! Si je pouvais, je sortirais avec moi-même.}_

« Enfin bon, mes parents ont été momentanément indisponibles... Continua Ézéchiel.

_ Et vous n'avez jamais poursuivit cette conversation. Termina le professeur McGonagall.

_ Bien sûr que si qu'on a poursuivit cette conversation un autre jour! Mais on a été interrompu par les jumeaux: petit problème de dosage de potion... C'est ce jour-là qu'ils ont mis le feu à la maison...? murmura Ézéchiel plus pour lui que pour son professeur. Oui je crois que c'était ce jour là. Les parents étaient furieux! C'était vraiment amusant à regarder. »

Le jeune homme se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs avant de revenir sur Terre.

« Et là on n'a jamais poursuivit cette conversation.

_ ... Quoiqu'il en soit. Reprit McGonagall après un blanc. Je ne lèverais pas votre punition.

_ Quoi? S'offusqua Ézéchiel. Mais...

_ Et il est inutile de protester! Maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir, le couvre-feu est déjà passé. »

Ézéchiel poussa un grognement de rage et tourna furieusement les talons en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il passa devant son Père interloqué sans même le voir.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Voilà pourquoi Draco jubilait sur le chemin de son dortoir. Il adorait littéralement ce gamin. Il avait fait _pleurer_ Chourave!

_{j'adore ce gamin, j'adore ce gamin, j'adore ce gamin.}_

Draco se figea quand il s'aperçut d'une présence sur son chemin. Un petit garçon qui pleurait et qui ressemblait à...Ézéchiel! Impossible! Ce ne pouvait pas être le garçon qui était entrain de pleurer! Et pourtant des cheveux noirs aussi emmêles n'appartenaient qu'à trois personnes: Harry, Ézéchiel et Ethan. Et comme Harry n'était pas aussi petit...

Draco ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement quand le garçon leva vers lui des yeux gris...

_{Ah, ce n'est que **lui**.}_

« Père? Fit le bout-de-chou d'un voix tremblante. »

Cela ressemblait à une question. Comme s'il lui demandait la permission de l'appeler comme ça.

_{j'ai décidé d'accepter ma paternité non?}_

« Oui. Lui répondit Draco. »

Les larmes d'Ethan redoublèrent alors qu'il se jetait sur son Père qui étouffa un grognement et se raidit immédiatement à ce contact.

_{je rêve ou ce mioche est entrain de pleurer et de morver son mon T-Shirt à 300 Gallions...? Mais non je ne rêve pas, il pleure bien et morve bien sur mon T-Shirt à 300 Gallions... Dis lui **immédiatement** de dégager et d'aller chialer ailleurs! C'est pas le bureau des pleurs ici, il y a Potty pour ça!}_

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour suivre son propre conseil mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir les yeux gris tout tristes et larmoyants d'Ethan dans sa tête et ça le rendait tout...bizarre.

Il baissa la tête sur la frimousse brune qui pleurait toujours.

_{Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? On est près du dortoir des **Serpentards** pas de celui des Gryffondors! Alala avec les gènes Potter dont il a hérité il a surement dû se perdre cet abruti.}_

« Tu... t'es perdu? Lui demanda Draco entre ses dents d'un voix ennuyée.»

Le garçon renifla bruyamment et hocha la tête.

_{S'il y a UNE trace de morve sur mon T-Shirt ça va TRES mal aller!}_

« Tu... veux que je te raccompagne à ton dortoir? Soupira Draco. »

_{fait chier! Comme si j'avais envie de trainer près du repère à lion! Si quelqu'un nous voit ma réputation est fichu.}_

Le garçon hocha négativement la tête.

_{ben voyons maintenant il me fait un caprice!}_

« Tu...veux dormir dans le couloir? Proposa Draco. »

Ethan hocha négativement la tête. Il leva ensuite ses yeux mouillés vers son Père.

« Je peux dormir dans ton dortoir? Lui demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix. »

_{heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Alors là c'est __**HORS DE QUESTION**__! __**Absolument pas**__! __**Jamais**__ de la vie! Il neigera en enfer avant que j'autorise mon morveux de Gryffondor à dormir dans mon dortoir chez les Serpentards! J'ai une réputation à tenir que diable! Alors c'est niet! Même pas la peine d'y penser! Il peut crécher dans le couloir s'il veux mais pas question qu'il vienne avec moi! Il peut même aller bouder dans la forêt interdite si ça lui chante! Mais la réponse est __**NON**__! Hors-de-question qu'il vienne crécher dans mon dortoir._}

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire tout ce à quoi il venait de penser mais...en regardant ces petits yeux mi-larmoyants mi-suppliants posés sur lui...Draco sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Et son cœur d'habitude si froid commença à...ramollir...

_{non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends! Dis lui tout de suite de dégager!}_

Mais le gargouillis qui réussit à s'échapper de la bouche de Draco n'avait rien d'un mot.

Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il avait retenu sa respiration alors qu'il hochait précipitamment la tête.

Les yeux d'Ethan s'illuminèrent et un sourire étincellent apparut sur son visage. Il fourra ensuite sa tête dans le torse musclé de son Père et le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Draco émit un bruit non déterminé et se raidit à nouveau pendant que son cœur s'emballait et qu'il devenait encore plus mou...

_{Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives! Tu vires Poufsouffle ou quoi!}_

Draco préféra s'ignorer.

« On...On y va? Demanda-t-il à Ethan d'une voix étranglée. »

Ethan leva son visage rayonnant sur son Père et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Draco ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer imperceptiblement face à ce spectacle. Il se reprit précipitamment et ils se mirent en chemin.

Draco s'attendait à ce qu'ils marchent côte à côte, sans forcément se _toucher_ mais le garçon en avait décidé autrement. Il s'était agrippé à sa robe et n'avait nullement envie de trop s'éloigner de son Père. Il lui racontait sa journée avec entrain. Il s'arrêtait souvent dans son monologue pour lever sa tête vers son Père et guetter son approbation. Les mots étant toujours bloqués dans sa gorge, Draco adressait un petit sourire crispé au jeune homme qui lui en renvoyait un éclatant avant de poursuivre son monologue.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le passage menant au dortoir des Serpentards. Draco hésita avant de dire le mot de passe.

Ethan leva son regard mouillé vers son Père.

« Si tu ne veux pas... Commença-t-il.

_ Oh non, non, non, non! Rassura Draco. C'est bon ne t'en fais pas. »

Il lui adressa ensuite un sourire encourageant. Ethan sourit aussi. Il rayonnait littéralement.

_{ Aaarrg comment je suis censé dire non à cette petite bouille adorable! Et oui je l'ai dit Ethan à vraiment une petite bouille adorable. Je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer et je défends quiconque de dire le contraire!}_

Il ignora la petite voix en lui qui hurlait ''Poufsouffle!'' et il prononça le mot de passe.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, ils furent accueillis par un silence absolu. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le Prince de Serpentards, toujours élégant, à qui était accroché son _fils_. Ce qui était moins élégant.

Draco leur asséna un regard glacé, défiant quiconque de dire quelque chose.

Ethan croisa le regard de son frère jumeaux qui parlait avec Scott. Il lui adressa un regard entendu ce à quoi Ézéchiel répondit par un haussement de sourcil.

« Dray? Interrogea Pansy d'une voix surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu...Avec lui...Ce garçon c'est...

_ Mon _fils_. Termina Draco d'un voix implacable. »

C'était la voix qui signifiait: ose seulement discuter.

« Ok. Fit-t-elle. »

Plus tôt dans la journée Draco aurait torturé toute personne qui aurait _insinué_ qu'il avait un fils mais puisque maintenant il l'assumait alors il n'y avait plus de problème.

Les conversations reprirent lentement alors que Draco et Ethan se dirigèrent vers le dortoir.

Draco ignora la mine surprise de ses deux meilleurs amis à leurs entrée et se mit à réfléchir à l'endroit où il allait mettre le nouveau lit.

« Où est-ce que je vais mettre ton lit...Murmura-t-il. »

Ethan tira sur la robe de son Père pour attirer son attention:

« Je peux dormir avec toi? Lui demanda-t-il. Dans ton lit. »

Draco faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

_{alors là **PAS QUESTION**! Plutôt **crever**! Non plutôt déménager dans le trou puant de Wesmoche avec seulement trois pantalons et cinq chemises pour **une** semaine entière! Il n'a qu'à retourner dormir dans son couloir s'il ne veut pas aller voir les lions! Je suis le **seul** autorisé dans mon lit! Même mes conquêtes n'y dorment pas. Alors c'est **NON**! No! Nada! Niet! Iie! Bu ke yi! Même pas en rêve! Il peut toujours aller se faire voir chez les Grecs!}_

Mais les mots restèrent cependant coincés dans la gorge de Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à envoyer son fils balader.

« Tu... Tu ne préfères pas dormir avec ton frère? Proposa-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

_ Je voudrais dormir avec toi. »

Encore une fois Draco plongea dans les deux yeux gris qui s'étaient humidifiés.

« Tu ne veux pas? Lui demanda Ethan d'une voix brisée. »

_{**NON**! N**.**O**.**N, **NON**. Dis le lui bordel de merde!}_

Mais toujours aucun son ne sortit de la gorge de Draco.

« Ok. Fit Draco d'une voix étranglée et anormalement aiguë. »

Un sourire resplendissant se fixa sur le visage du jeune garçon alors qu'il serrait son Père encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Draco retint un grognement et se raidit instantanément. Les contacts physiques avec les enfants n'étaient pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

« Va te laver. Lui dit-il précipitamment pour inciter Ethan à le lâcher.

_ J'ai pas de pyjama. Dit Ethan penaud. »

Draco soupira.

_{Ben voyons! Parce qu'il faut **en plus** que je lui prête quelque chose!}_

Draco se défit de l'étreinte de son fils et il se dirigea vers son immense armoire qu'il trouvait trop petite.

« Dormir torse nu ça te vas? Marmonna-t-il. »

Ethan hocha la tête et Draco se remit en quête d'un pantalon pouvant faire l'affaire.

_{soie..., cachemire..., velours..., laine de Zork, extrêmement doux soit dit en passant! Dommage que l'animal soit en voie de disparition..._

_J'ai pas un vieux truc trouvé sur le marché dont je me foutrais s'il me l'abimait...}_

Draco se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire. _Lui_, acheter des vêtements sur le marché! Et puis quoi encore? La Belette achetant des habits de luxe.

Son attention se posa sur un bas de pyjama en soie qu'il ne mettait plus -ça faisait au moins _un_ an qu'il l'avait acheté!

Il fit la moue. D'accord il ne le mettait plus mais ça restait de la soie pure. Et avec un sort de réduction il sera définitivement fichu.

_{il n'a pas intérêt à baver dessus!}_

Il se demanda ensuite comment le garçon pouvait baver dessus puisque c'était un pantalon...

_{bon alors il n'a pas intérêt à découvrir qu'il peut faire autre chose que pisser avec sa queue!}_

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Ethan. Avec son air angélique il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui passait ses soirées à se tripoter...

_{est-ce que même il est capable de...}_

Draco frissonna. Non mais à quoi était-il entrain de penser!

Il sortit le pantalon de son armoire et lui jeta un sort de réduction jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne une taille acceptable.

«Ça ira? Demanda-t-il à Ethan. »

Le garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Merci! »

Le jeune homme avait un tel enthousiasme! Il le mettait immédiatement de bonne humeur. Draco eut un sourire en coin attendri.

« Pas de quoi. Souffla-t-il. »

Ethan se dirigea ensuite gaiement vers la salle de bain. Draco le regarda disparaître dans la salle d'eau avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis qui se retenaient pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Pas un mot. Siffla Draco.

_ Oh c'est vraiment méchant ce que tu dis là Dray! Minauda Théodore. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Blaise.

« Je peux dormir dans ton lit Blaise? »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

Draco lança à Théodore un coussin en pleine figure.

« Vos gueules! Marmonna-t-il avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

_ Franchement je ne te savais pas aussi...affectueux Dray. Lui dit Théodore après avoir repris son souffle.

_ Ta gueule. Dit Draco.

_ Ni aussi sensible. Intervint Blaise.

_ Toi aussi ta gueule!

_ Mais c'était assez mignon. Dit Blaise.

_ Et même très mignon. Renchérit Théodore.

_ Par pitié lâchez-moi!

_ Même pas en rêve. Fit Théodore. »

Draco se redressa sur son lit.

« J'y peux rien il est tellement... mignon. Se justifia-t-il. »

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds puis Blaise se pencha lentement vers Théodore.

« J'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Je crois bien que oui.

_ Oh et puis allez vous faire foutre! Lança Draco.

_ Tu as quand même sacrifié un pantalon de grande marque pour ses beaux yeux. Commenta Blaise. Tu ne prêtes _jamais_ tes vêtements.

_ Mes futurs enfants n'étaient encore _jamais_ venus dans le passé.

_ La belle excuse. »

Draco ne releva pas et il se laissa retomber sur son lit.

« Il est aussi mielleux dans le futur? Demanda Blaise aux enfants du futur. »

James et Frédérique, qui parlaient ensemble, stoppèrent brutalement leur conversation et se regardèrent un moment interloqués. C'était la première fois que l'un des parents s'adressait directement à eux.

« Hum...Fit James qui revenait peu à peu de sa surprise. Avec Ethan oui, mais c'est encore pire avec Dante. »

Draco se releva précipitamment:

« Dante? Interrogea-t-il.

_ Le petit dernier. Informa James.

_ Plus pour très longtemps. Corrigea Alexis. »

Cela laissa Draco pensif: Dante... 100% sûr que c'était lui qui avait choisit ce prénom. Comme Gabriel et Ézéchiel. Il laissait à Potty le soin du choix de James, Lily et Ethan. Quand à Narcissa... Il supposait un accord commun. Après tout, deux de leurs enfants portaient le nom de ses parents...

« Le pire c'est quand même papy 'Cius. Poursuivit James. »

Draco sortit brusquement de sa rêverie:

« Papy _qui_? Croassa-t-il.

_ Papy 'Cius. Répondit James ne voyait apparemment pas où était le problème.

_... _Mon_ père?

_ Qui d'autre? »

Cela laissa Draco sans voix. Ses gamins appelaient son père _**papy 'Cius**_! L'ex Mangemort le plus dangereux du monde magique! L'ex-bras doit du Seigneur des Ténèbres! Celui qui prenait son pied en torturant les gens...! _**Papy 'Cius**_!

Oh et puis après tout il avait bien sept mômes avec Potter.

« Non rien. Termina Draco.

_ Lucius est devenu un papy gâteau? S'étonna Blaise.

_ Il gagatise complètement devant Dante. Confirma James. Ça en devient presque gênant.

_ J'aimerais bien voir ça. Fit Théodore.

_ Et moi donc. Renchérit Blaise.

_ Le monde du futur à l'air très différent du notre. Fit rêveusement Draco.

_ Oh que oui. Affirma Frédérique. Venir ici c'est...dépaysant. »

Blaise étouffa un rire:

« Vous ne devez pas être habitué de voire vos parents se sauter dessus.

_ Quand ce n'est pas sexuel non. Confirma James. »

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta et un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Coucher avec Potter...Quelle idée pour la moins déplaisante.

« C'est vrai qu'à ce qu'on raconte Dray et Harry sont de vrais lapins. Nargua Blaise.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour toi et la Belette. Riposta Draco. »

Blaise perdit immédiatement le sourire.

Un petit silence plana ensuite sur le groupe. Silence rompu par Théodore qui retenait un fou rire avec peine. Les cinq adolescents le regardèrent d'un air surpris.

« C'est juste que...Je me demandais, avec qui Crabbe et Goyle ont fini? »

Un sourire malicieux s'étala sur le visage de James, Frédérique et d'Alexis.

« Eh bien, Crabbe a fini avec... »

Alexis fut coupé par l'arrivée d'Ethan, frais comme un gardon avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le garçon s'assit ensuite sur le lit de son Père soudainement mal-à-l'aise.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te déranges pas? Lui demanda Ethan avec une toute petite voix remarquant le malaise de son Père.

_ De quoi?

_ Que je dorme avec toi... »

Le garçon baissa la tête, penaud.

« Parce que sinon je peux toujours...

_ Non. Coupa Draco. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Voulant réconforter le garçon, Draco tendit une main vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_{…_

_Je peux savoir ce que tu fais...?_

_Non mais parce que là tu es entrain de CARESSER LES CHEVEUX DE TON FILS! Non mais **qu'est-ce** qui te prends! Tu ne veux pas **non plus** le prendre dans tes bras et le couvrir de baisers pendant que tu y es!}_

Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il avait fait ça machinalement sans réfléchir et son geste l'avait laissé sans voix. Il était aussi surpris que ces deux meilleurs amis. Ethan aussi d'ailleurs... Le garçon lui adressa ensuite un sourire radieux et Draco reconsidéra fortement l'idée de le prendre dans ses bras et de le couvrir de baisers...

_{…_

_Vas dans la salle de bain. **Tout de suite**! Et pries pour ne pas te réveiller dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles demain!}_

Draco suivit son propre conseille et il se précipita dans la salle d'eau.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry Potter était assis dans l'un des moelleux fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondors l'air maussade. Il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé depuis plus de trois-quart d'heures. Les élèves qui se trouvaient autour de lui se demandaient tous ce qu'il lui arrivait mais personne n'osait le déranger. Il avait l'air concentré sur quelque chose de vraiment important... Quelque chose de tellement important qu'il ne remarquait même pas qu'il n'avait plus d'ongle à ronger et que depuis plusieurs minutes il s'était attaqué à sa peau.

Harry Potter se sentait mal. Il se sentait horriblement mal d'avoir traiter Ethan d'une telle manière. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu être aussi dégueulasse?

_(franchement je me dégoute..._

_« Moi aussi tu me dégoutes. Si tu t'étais contenté de respirer..._

__...»)_

Il ne pouvait même pas avoir un peu de compassion de la part de lui-même.

Mais il était vrai que son comportement était impardonnable. C'est pour cela que, que son Père soit Malfoy ou non, Harry avait décidé qu'il s'excuserait dès qu'il verrait le bout-de-chou.

En plus il s'inquiétait terriblement parce qu'Ethan n'était toujours pas revenu dans la salle commune.

_( il s'est surement perdu...Je devrais peut-être aller le chercher! Avec la carte du Maraudeur j'aurais vite fait de le trouver. Mais je dois surement être la personne qu'il déteste le plus en ce moment alors il ne veux certainement pas me voir... Mais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose...?_

_« Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive dans l'enceinte de Poudlard?_

__ Des tas de trucs peuvent lui arriver dans l'enceinte de Poudlard! Il peut... faire une chute dans les escaliers... Ou faire une mauvais rencontre. Moi quand j'étais en première année je suis bien tombé sur un énorme chien à trois tête! Alors il peut lui arriver pas mal de trucs dangereux dans l'enceinte de Poudlard!_

__ Oui mais la salle en question était fermé. Si vous ne l'aviez pas forcée__, ce ne serait jamais arrivé._

__ Il n'empêche que des tas de trucs dangereux peuvent lui arriver! Il peut tomber ou pire! Il peut rencontrer Snape dans les couloirs! Le graisseux aime bien James et Gabriel mais ce sont des Serpentards. Étant un Gryffondor Ethan n'a aucune chance. Tu imagines tout ce que Snape pourrait lui faire subir!_

__ …_

__ Je devrais vraiment aller le chercher non? »)_

Harry retira brusquement ses doigts ensanglantés de sa bouche quand Ginny prit place à côté de lui sur le fauteuil.

La rouquine lui adressa l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« C'est vraiment fou cette histoire non? Lui lança-t-elle »

Pour une fois Harry était seul et il semblait un peu... perdu. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui.

Harry lui sourit faiblement. Elle était bien gentille mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour lui faire un de ses numéros de charme!

Ginny se pencha vers lui et lui sourit malicieusement.

« Nan mais sans rire Malfoy quoi! Il faut vraiment avoir un grain pour croire que quelque chose est possible entre vous. »

Ne savant pas trop comment réagir, Harry lui adressa un sourire crispé.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas. Poursuivit-elle. Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas être satisfait de ton _futur partenaire_! »

Harry tiqua. Il était vrai qu'il ne savait avec qui Ginny s'était mariée. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour mettre un terme à ses doutes.

« Ah oui? Demanda-t-il innocemment. Et toi? Qui est ton futur amoureux? »

Ginny grimaça.

« Je... Je préfère ne pas en parler. Bredouilla-t-elle. »

Apparemment la jeune fille n'était _vraiment_ pas satisfaite de son futur partenaire. Si elle hésitait tant à en parler, c'était que sa moitié devait être quelqu'un de plutôt improbable...

_(quelqu'un d'improbable... quelqu'un d'improbable... une fille serait improbable. Genre... Luna..._

…

_MOUHAHAHAHAHAH! Gi... Ginny avec...avec...avec LUNA! MOUHAHAHAHAHAH!)_

Harry dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la jeune fille.

_( ...ou encore pire, vu que j'ai atterri avec Malfoy disons carrément Parkinson! MOUHAHAHAHAHAH!)_

Harry sentit le goût métallique du sang envahir sa bouche. Ça n'empêcha néanmoins pas ses lèvres de s'étirer...

_(...Soit dit en passant, je n'étais pas très attentif lors de la répartition alors il est tout à fait probable qu'un petit Parkinson m'ait échappé, et je ne sais toujours pas de qui sont tous les Weasley présents... En plus ce n'est pas parce que mes enfants ont deux noms de famille qu'il en est de même pour tout le monde...Et puis **tous** les enfants ne sont pas là..._

_N'empêche... Ginny avec Parkinson-face-de-pékinois..._

_MOUHAHAHAHAHAH!_

_Ou encore pire que Parkinson: Millicent Bulstrode..._

_MOUHAHAHAHAHAH!)_

N'étant pas maso au point d'aimer sentir son sang couler dans sa bouche Harry essaya de se calmer intérieurement.

_(Reprenons sérieusement, Ginny me cours après depuis... depuis toujours alors je pense qu'elle est hétéro. Donc se serait un garçon improbable. Un garçon improbable...un garçon improbable... Colin serait improbable! Qui d'autres...?)_

Harry faillit s'étrangler quand il essaya de masquer son rire: il venait d'imaginer la jeune fille avec Crabbe ou Goyle. Bah quoi? Ils étaient tout à fait improbables.

_( restons sérieux on a dit improbable pas **impossible**!)_

Réfléchissions sérieusement. Qui parmi les futurs enfants ressemblaient un tant soit peu à Ginny. Le benjamin de Neville? En même temps Ron avait raison: ce n'était pas parce que son fils était roux qu'il fallait tout de suite en tirer des conclusions. En plus Ginny avec Neville...

_(« Parce que Ginny avec Parkinson ou Crabbe c'est plus probable peut être? »_

__ Mmm, c'est pas faux. Bon aller, j'essaye quand même. )_

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Neville? Tenta-t-il. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

« Son fils est roux et comme tous les roux sont forcément des Weasley c'est forcément mon mari c'est ça? »

Bon d'accord c'était une erreur à ne plus commettre. Mais elle n'avait cependant pas répondu à sa question...

«Désolé Gin' ma remarque était digne de Malfoy. S'excusa-t-il. »

L'adolescente lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

« Tu es tout pardonné. Après tout, les trois-quart de Poudlard doivent penser exactement pareil. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents.

« Franchement tu y crois toi? Demanda finalement Ginny. Toi avec Malfoy, Hermione avec Nott et Ron avec Zabini! »

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux pétillants de Ginny avant d'étouffer un rire.

« C'est vrai qu'on se croirait dans une autre dimension!»

Peu à peu Harry finit par se détendre et à oublier ses inquiétudes. Il ne remarqua même pas la main que Ginny avait nonchalamment posé sur sa cuisse...

Cependant une personne le remarqua. Quelqu'un qui se trouvait pas très loin d'eux et qui les observait depuis que Ginny s'était assise à côté d'Harry. Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas content...

« Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette pétasse! Marmonna ladite personne.

_ Apparemment elle a décidé de passer à l'action. Se moqua gentiment Rachel Thomas-Finnigan.

_ Retiens moi où je sens que je vais faire un malheur.

_ …Tu devrais serrer ton verre moins fort Cissa, il risque de casser. »

Remarquant que son amie avait raison, la brune desserra son emprise sur son verre mais elle ne desserra pas les dents. Elle vida son verre d'une traite, le tendit à Rachel qui le saisit et se dirigea vers son Papa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Lui demanda Rachel.

_ Faire comprendre à cette garce où est sa place. »

Elle alla ensuite se planter devant les deux adolescents, plaqua sur son visage un sourire tellement grand qu'il sonnait faux et elle lança sur un ton exagérément joyeux:

« Bonjour tout le monde! »

Ignorant les regards abasourdis d'Harry et de Ginny, Narcissa s'assit de force entre les deux adolescents.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda:

« Alors _Papa _qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de beau? »

Elle avait prit soin à insister sur le ''Papa'' pour être sûre de mettre Harry mal-à-l'aise. Comme elle s'y attendait ce dernier se figea instantanément et se mit à bégayer:

« Je...je...euh...là-bas...je... »

Le grand sourire de Narcissa ne la quitta pas:

« Je sais, tu as quelque chose de très important à faire dans un autre endroit. Dit-elle.

_ C'est ça. Répondit Harry avant de prendre précipitamment le chemin de son dortoir. »

Narcissa regarda son Papa partir puis, toujours avec le même sourire forcé, elle se tourna vers Ginny qui n'avait pas bougé:

«Écoute-moi bien, je sais ce que tu essayes de faire mais laisse tomber. Mon Papa ne t'es pas destiné alors va plutôt faire du charme à ta moitié. »

Ginny se remit précipitamment du choc qu'elle avait eu, colla sur son visage le même sourire faux de Narcissa et riposta:

« Je ne vois _absolument_ pas de quoi tu veux parler. Et même si d'aventure j'avais des vues sur Harry, il n'est pas encore marié que je sache. Alors je suis parfaitement dans mon droit. »

Le sourire de Narcissa perdit de son intensité. Elle se rapprocha de Ginny et siffla:

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. »

Le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit encore plus:

« Tu ne me fais absolument pas peur. »

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de Narcissa.

« Tu devrais... »

Le ton anodin sur lequel elle avait parlé fit perdre à Ginny un peu de son assurance. Elle déglutit faiblement.

« Je suis peut-être une Gryffondor mais n'oublie pas que je suis aussi une Malfoy.

_ Et alors? Demanda faiblement Ginny. »

Elle essaya de se donner une contenance en regardant Narcissa dans les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Elle avait les yeux aussi gris que son Père et Ginny n'aimait pas ce qu'elle y lisait. Narcissa baissa les yeux sur les ongles parfaitement manucurés de Ginny.

« Tu as de magnifiques ongles tu sais? Belle manucure. Il serait dommage qu'à cause d'un... _infortuné_ hasard, ils se retrouvent tous brutalement arrachés... un par un... »

Un sourire qui se voulait innocent était plaqué sur le visage de Narcissa mais contrairement à elle, Ginny ne souriait plus. Elle essayait de paraître indifférente mais elle ne trompait personne.

« Ou alors qu'il arrive malheur à ton _si jolie visage_... Poursuivit Narcissa sur un ton toujours anodin. »

Ginny déglutit faiblement.

« C'est une menace? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Absolument. »

La peur envahit peu à peu les yeux de Ginny sous le sourire toujours bienveillant de Narcissa.

« Bon. Lança-t-elle joyeusement. Je vois que tu m'as comprise. »

Elle se leva et lança nonchalamment avant de partir:

« Oh faite, n'oublies pas que je ne suis pas seule. Nous somme six et ça m'étonnerait que les autres soient heureux d'apprendre que tu tournes autour de notre Papa. Et... je suppose que tu sais à quelle point il est stupide de contrarier Ézéchiel ? »

Ginny hocha à nouveau la tête.

«Bien. Fit joyeusement Narcissa. Ça a été un plaisir de parler avec toi. »

Sur ce elle alla candidement rejoindre Rachel.

« C'était vraiment pas gentil. La sermonna faussement la jeune fille en lui tendant son verre.

_ Je sais. J'aurais peut-être dû allé à Serpentard. »

Rachel lui sourit. Son amie pouvait vraiment se montrer sournoise parfois.

xx

« Et c'est moi le meilleur! S'écria Killian. »

Le jeune homme leva les bras en signe de victoire.

Le fait que Killian soit un Serpentard ne l'empêchait pas de venir régulièrement dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Comme les enfants avaient presque tous des parents de maisons différentes, ils leur étaient permis d'aller dans la salle commune de leurs deux parents.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il était entrain de massacrer Christopher aux échecs dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Bravo. Lança amèrement Christopher. Encore.

_ Tu t'es quand même pas mal débrouillé. Complimenta Killian. »

Christopher se leva de sa chaise et s'étira.

« Tu vas te coucher? Lui demanda Killian. »

Christopher secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu sais où est James? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Un petit sourire en coin apparu sur les lèvres de Killian.

« Dans son dortoir je suppose.

_ Le mot de passe? »

Le sourire de Killian se transforma en sourire malicieux.

« Tu ne le connais pas? Oh mais suis-je bête! Tu n'as aucun parent à Serpentard, tu n'as donc rien à y faire.

_ Il faut que je vois James. Se justifia Christopher.

_ A une heure aussi tardive! Tu pourras toujours le voir demain. »

Christopher regarda Killian d'un air blasé.

« Killian s'il-te-plait... Commença-t-il.

_ Que peux-tu avoir d'aussi important à lui dire? Le coupa Killian. »

Bien sûr Killian connaissait déjà parfaitement les raisons de Christopher. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu me le donnes ce mot de passe ou non? »

Le sourire de Killian s'agrandit et il fit signe à Christopher de se pencher. Il lui murmura ensuite quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Si tu le diffuses tu auras des problèmes. Prévint Killian.

_ T'inquiète. »

Christopher se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Le couvre-feu est déjà passé. Lui rappela nonchalamment Killian.»

Christopher se retourna et sourit:

« Je ferais attention. »

Killian soupira.

« Bon, personne ne veut m'affronter...? demanda-t-il. Personne? »

Il se tourna vers son père qui était entrain de lire, assis dans un fauteuil.

« Papa? L'interrogea-t-il.

_ Hein? Fit Ron en levant la tête.

_ Une partie contre moi ça te tentes? Il se pourrait même que je sois à ton niveau. Je ne t'ai encore jamais battu dans le futur mais j'ai failli le faire à plusieurs reprises »

Ron blêmit.

« N...Non, non...il...il..il est tard... je ...je... dormir. »

Sur ces mots, Ron suivit l'exemple d'Harry et se rendit lâcheusement à son dortoir.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Quand Draco sortit de la salle de bain, une forte animosité régnait dans la chambre. Les six garçons parlaient Quidditch et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'accord.

« Mais l'Italie ne battra JAMAIS l'Irlande! Hurla Blaise.

_ Bien sûr qu'elle la battra! Spleen va revenir dans l'équipe. Contredit Théodore.

_ De toute façon tout le monde sait que l'équipe Écossaise est la meilleure. Intervint Alexis.

_ Même pas en rêve. Riposta James.

_ Je ne voix _absolument_ pas où est le rapport! Intervint Théodore.

_ Mais bien sûr que si qu'il y a un rapport! Contredit Alexis.

_ Bien sûr que non!

_ Bien sûr que si!

_ Bien sûr que non!

_ Bien sûr que si! Et de tout façon tu sais ce qu'il va devenir ton _Spleen_ chéri?

_ Ce n'est pas mon Spleen chéri.

_ Oh mais bien sûr que si. Fit Blaise.

_ Bien sûr que non!

_ Bien sûr que si! »

Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez.

_{Je veux dormir moi pas converser Quidditch.}_

« **HEY**! Interrompit-il. »

Les conversations cessèrent et tous se tournèrent vers lui.

« Tout cela est très intéressant mais j'ai envie de dormir moi, alors _fermez-là_!

_ Je te rassures tu ne joues pas _du tout_ les troubles fêtes. Ironisa Théodore.

_ Oh mais j'espère bien Théo chéri. »

Il adressa ensuite un sourire faux à son ami qui le lui rendit.

Suite à cette déclaration les sept adolescents se préparèrent à se coucher. Ils cessèrent toute activité quand on frappa doucement à la porte. Ils se regardèrent un moment intrigués: qui ça pouvait bien être à cette heure-ci?

Ils eurent la réponse à leur question muette quand quelques secondes plus tard Christopher apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte. Ses cheveux bruns mi-long étaient à présent lisses et il les avait noués en une queue-de-cheval. Ses yeux dorés étaient toujours aussi perçants et il dégageait toujours une certaine sauvagerie. Une forte odeur musqué émanait de lui, une exhalaison de mâle dominant. Ce n'était ni désagréable ni nauséabond c'était un peu... déstabilisant pour les autres mâles dominants présents dans la pièce. Son torse musclé transparaissait derrière sa fine chemise. Tout ceci rappelait, que trop bien, quel était l'ascendance du Gryffondor. Surtout qu'il était évident que l'odeur du garçon ne provenait pas d'un quelconque parfum et qu'elle avait pour cible une personne bien précise. L'effluve en était parfois si imposante que toute personne se trouvant dans un rayon de cinq mètres savait qu'elle signifiait: ''propriété privée, prière de ne pas approcher''. Et les yeux perçants de Christopher laissaient largement envisager quelles seraient les conséquences si l'avertissement n'était pas suivit.

L'émanation avait frappé James de plein fouet et l'avait fortement troublé. Il avait ensuite baissé les yeux, les joues roses.

« Chris? S'étonna Alexis. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure aussi tardive?

_ James je peux te voir un moment? Demanda doucement Christopher, ignorant l'intervention d'Alexis. »

James sursauta légèrement alors que ses joues prenaient une violente couleur piment. Il sentait que s'il se retrouvait seul avec Christopher, il se ferait manger tout cru.

« Quoi maintenant? Fit James en prenant soin de ne surtout pas croiser le regard de Christopher. C...C'est qu'il est tard... et... et ce n'est pas ton dortoir et... »

Christopher ne prêta pas attention à l'excuse vaseuse de James.

« James? Interrogea-t-il. James regarde-moi. »

Mais James n'en fit rien. Il savait que s'il le faisait il était fichu.

« James?

_ I... Il est tard et … Poursuivit James. »

Christopher soupira. James sentit son cœur s'emballer et des frissons parcourir son corps entier quand il vit les pieds de Christopher se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Le Gryffondor s'accroupit devant le Serpentard et il planta son regard dans le sien. James rougit furieusement.

« J'ai envie de te voir seul à seul. Dit Christopher. _Maintenant_. »

C'était le genre de ton qui n'acceptait pas de réponse négative. James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il s'était fait littéralement happer par les yeux de Christopher et son odeur corporelle qui emplissait ses narines anesthésiait momentanément ses neurones, neutralisant ainsi toute capacité à réfléchir.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Christopher posa sa main sur la joue de James et la caressa doucement. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de James. Le Gryffondor avait les mains incroyablement douce et maintenant que le contact était établi, James se savait définitivement fichu.

«On y va? Lui demanda doucement le basané. »

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec lui à une heure pareille? »

La voix glacée de son Père sortit James de sa léthargie et une lueur d'espoir passa dans ses yeux émeraudes: son Père allait-il sauver sa peau? Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de repousser les avances du Gryffondor.

Draco toisait Christopher les bras croisés.

_{non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit celui-là? Que je vais le regarder sans rien faire? Il ne veut pas **non plus** que je lui dise: tiens voila mon mon fils, viole le comme un forcené et prends ton pieds!}_

Christopher lui rendit un regard acerbe de toute évidence énervé de s'être fait interrompre.

_{non mais dites donc c'est qu'il va me regarder autrement l'animal! C'est qu'en même **moi** le Père de son Jules!}_

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Lâcha sèchement Christopher. Et... ne vous en faites pas, je vous le ramènerais en un seul morceau. »

Les yeux de Draco s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

_{mais c'est qu'en plus il se fout de ma gueule! Attend un peu que je te coince entre quatre yeux. Enfin, quatre yeux plus les deux paires d'œils de Crabbe et Goyle et leurs deux poings cela va de soit...}_

Christopher attrapa James par le poignet et l'entraina vers la sortie. Le Serpentard le suivit sans protester.

« Oh Merlin! Commenta Frédérique après un silence. Jay va se faire violer par Christopher. »

Alexis émit une plainte.

« Alors Gabe avait raison? C'est la queue d'un Gryffondor qui sera profondément enfoncé dans son derrière encore vierge. »

Draco vit rouge:

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Cracha-t-il. Aucune queue ne se retrouvera enfoncée dans le cul de James. Et même si par hasard quelqu'un foutait sa bite en lui, il l'aura à peine retirée que je la lui aurais tranchée moi-même. »

Alexis et Frédérique le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

_{ben quoi j'avais bien dit que je m'occuperais personnellement de la personne qui le toucherait non?}_

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Draco se coucha furieusement dans son lit et il fut aussitôt imité par les cinq autres adolescents.

Draco avait presque oublié qu'il avait un invité dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'Ethan se glisse sous ses couvertures.

_{ et merde je l'avais oublié celui-là! Miséricorde mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais... Bon calmons-nous. Il va juste dormir avec moi il n'est pas obligé de me coll..._

…

_Et bien si, il était obligé.}_

En effet le garçon s'était aussitôt blotti contre le torse nu de son Père qui s'était de nouveau raidi.

«Ça te dérange? S'enquit Ethan d'un petite voix. »

_{Oh merlin même dans le noir il est adorable...}_

« Non. Rassura Draco d'une voix tout aussi petite et _légèrement_ étranglée.

_ Tant mieux alors. Souffla Ethan. »

A présent Draco sentait la peau toute chaude d'Ethan contre la sienne et son souffle qui caressait son torse. Il frissonna et il sentit son cœur se ramollir puis se liquéfier instantanément.

_{Aaarggg! Mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi...}_

Draco frissonna à nouveau quand il sentit les cheveux d'Ethan caresser doucement son torse.

_{Oh et puis merde!}_

Il entoura doucement son fils de ses bras et il glissa lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes de son fils qui poussa un petit gémissement de contentement.

« Bonne nuit. Souffla Ethan d'une voix endormie.

_ Bonne nuit. Murmura Draco. »

_{ **OK** j'ai pas pu résister! Mais je défie quiconque de lui résister! Il est vraiment adorable cet enfant! Rien à voir avec Ézéchiel...}_

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Ethan était si bien ainsi blotti contre le corps chaud de son Père. Ça lui rappelait quand il était plus petit et qu'il venait dormir dans la chambre de ses parents après un cauchemar. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que la nuit ses parents ne faisaient pas _**que**_ dormir et que sa présence les dérangeait...

En tout cas, tout se passait exactement comme prévu.

Après sa bagarre avec Père, son Papa était tellement en colère qu'il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de craquer et de déverser sa rage contre lui. Mais bon, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été particulièrement _collant_ à ce moment précis... Finalement savoir pleurer sur commande se révélait être utile dans bien des situations...

Maintenant son Papa allait culpabiliser comme un malade et il finirait par venir gentiment vers lui et ses frères et sœurs de lui même.

Quoi? Bon d'accord manipuler ainsi son Papa n'était _vraiment _pas gentil. Mais le temps que son Papa cesse son ''j'y vais, j'y vais pas'' ils seraient déjà de retour dans le futur! Et la patience n'étant pas la qualité première des Malfoy-Potter... Il fallait bien agir!

Surtout qu'ils étaient tous sûr qu'en craquant, son Père et son Papa entraîneraient leurs amis avec eux. Ou l'inverse qui sait? Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois la communication établie, il sera beaucoup plus aisé de mettre leurs parents ensembles.

D'accord c'était superbement Serpentard comme plan, mais après tout l'idée venait d'Ézéchiel! Quoi qu'ils avaient dû le tempérer un peu parce que son plan d'origine...

Bref. Son Père quant à lui, eh bien ce dernier n'avait pas mis longtemps avant succomber à ses yeux de cocker. Mais ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le surnommait Ethan-yeux-de-biche. Apparemment il ressemblerait à un certain chat, dans un certain film d'animation avec un certain ogre, connu à un certain point ...

Et puis après tout dans le futur son Père avait toujours été sa cible favorite. Il était beaucoup plus malléable que son Papa...

Ok cette dernière pensée était très Serpentarde! Mais il n'avait jamais dit qu'il avait un bon fond...

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Un sourire … Serpentardement Malfoyen...

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

* * *

voila pour ce chapitre un peu guimauve! En espérant que ça vous a quand même plu. N'hésiter pas à mettre des reviews :)

**INFORMATION**: En ce moment en plus de la tonne de travail que j'ai à faire en cours j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire mes chapitres (syndrome de la page blanche ou je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre). Et c'est accentué par le faite qu'en ce moment je trouve tous mes chapitres nuls (surtout ce que j'ai déjà posté) -je suppose que pas mal d'entre vous sont déjà passé par là-. Je me suis donc dit que si je réécrivais les chapitres que je n'aime vraiment plus ça me débloquerais. Mais pas de panique pour l'instant les chapitres qui me bloquent le plus sont le prologue et le chapitre1. Je ne sais pas si je vais réellement me lancer dans la réécriture du chapitre 1 parce que je suis une grosse flemmarde, mais en tout cas j'ai déjà commencé celle du prologue. Il est donc probable que dans les jours ou semaines qui viennent le prologue soit changé. Alors n'hésitez pas à le commenter quand il sortira. Si vous aimez, n'aimez pas, préférez l'original...

Mais bon comme je l'ai déjà dit il ne viendra pas avant un moment alors en attendant rendez-vous au chapitre 6 et bonne vacance à tous ceux de la zone C! :)


	8. Chapitre 6 : Acceptation

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Fin de l'acceptation des persos de leur paternité! "Enfin!" dirons certain :P

Désolé pour le retard j'ai eut pas mal de choses à faire...

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews!

Désolé pour tout ceux qui ont un peu de mal avec Christopher mais pour information personnellement je l'aime bien moi. Je le trouve trop classe :P. En plus j'avais prévenue que Valentin n'était pas seul dans la course: Gabriel disait bien que James était amoureux d'un lion...

Pour réagir au commentaire de mimi, je ne me suis absolument pas trompée de prénom ;) Bref place aux reviews!

**Réponses aux reviews**:

Elektra Black: J'aime toujours autant tes reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir! :P Tu peux m'écrire un roman quand tu veux ;) Contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant. Pour ta demande je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pensé aux lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte plus tôt -_-'. Vraiment désolée j'essayerais de toujours mettre au moins une approximation à la fin de chaque chapitre :)

NarcizaPottermalfoy: Désolée que les relations de James te gênes autant mais j'ai reçu pas mal de reviews de personnes qui aiment beaucoup le couple Val/Jay alors si je le supprime je pense qu'elles ne vont pas trop apprécier :/ Par contre ce que je peux faire c'est essayé de la limiter s'il te dérange tant que ça. Je te préviens dès maintenant que tu en mangeras quand même un peu dans les chapitres qui suivent parce que je les avais déjà écris et je ne veux pas les modifier...

Dororo03: Moi aussi Snape m'a trop énervé quand j'ai écrit le chapitre 5... Mais c'était fait exprès il fallait qu'Harry soit _très_ en colère pour que le plan de ses enfants marchent ;)

.

Rappel: Bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui voulaient lire l'intercaltion Snape/Valentin mentionnée dans le chapitre 3. Même si ça date un peu j'ai enfin réussi à la caser! En espérant que ça vous plaise!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 6: Acceptation

_{italique}_ pensées de Draco

_(italique)_ pensées d'Harry

.

« Alors ça, c'est _vraiment_ trop mignon. Franchement là Dray, tu es _a-do-rable_ avec ton sourire complètement niais affiché sur ton visage. »

Inquiet de voir que leur ami n'était toujours pas levé alors qu'ils étaient déjà habillés, Blaise s'était risqué à entrouvrir les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de son meilleur ami. Il l'avait ainsi découvert avec un sourire attendrit sur le visage, caressant les cheveux ébènes de son fils endormit.

Draco darda sur son ami un regard noir.

« Théo viens voir ça! Appela Blaise. »

Théodore apparut derrière Blaise quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oh, regardes les moi! S'exclama ce dernier. C'est qu'on se rapproche de plus en plus des Poufsouffles.

_ La ferme! Cracha Draco.

_ Généralement tu es une personne plutôt intimidante Dray, mais je dois dire qu'après t'avoir vu comme ça j'ai nettement moins la frousse. Nargua Blaise. »

Draco leur asséna à tous les deux un regard plus qu'acerbe.

« Là tu es déjà plus terrifiant! Fit Théodore. Dommage que le bout-de-chou qui dort dans tes bras annule tout. »

Le bout-de-chou en question, gêné par le bruit qui régnait autour de lui, se mit à remuer et à grogner faiblement dans son sommeil. Il se colla encore plus à son Père pour essayer de passer outre l'animosité qui régnait autour de lui.

« Si vous le réveillez, je vous étranglerai de mes propres mains. Menaça Draco entre ses dents.

_ Oooh tu as entendu ça Ted? Il ne faut _pas_ réveiller le bout-de-chou à son papa! Fit Blaise d'une voix volontairement plus forte. Sinon il nous étranglera de ses propres mains!

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai peur Blaise. Dit Théodore d'une voix forte lui aussi.

_ Je ne plaisante pas. Grogna Draco. »

Ses deux amis ne lui accordèrent cependant qu'un sourire amusé.

« Attention Blaise il ne plaisante pas. Nargua Théodore.

_ Vous ferez mieux de faire attention à ce que vous dites parce que sinon... Menaça Draco. »

Blaise lui fit un signe du menton.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton bout-de-chou. Conseilla-t-il. »

Draco baissa immédiatement les yeux sur Ethan. Après avoir remué dans tous les sens, le jeune homme avait finalement ouvert un œil gris ensommeillé.

Draco se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille:

« Il est tôt, tu peux dormir encore un peu. »

Le bout-de-chou referma aussitôt son œil et il se blottit à nouveau contre son Père.

« Loin de moi l'envie d'interrompre ce_ tendre_ moment père-fils, mais bien qu'il soit assez tôt si tu ne te dépêches pas tu ne vas avoir que trois-quarts d'heure pour te préparer Dray... »

Draco revint brutalement sur Terre. _Trois-quarts_ d'heure pour se préparer! Il ne pouvait pas se préparer et être parfait en _trois-quarts_ _d'heure_! Il pouvait à peine se _coiffer_ en trois-quart d'heure!

Son regard se posa sur Ethan qui s'était rendormi. Tant pis pour lui, il devait _absolument_ se préparer ou sinon il serait dans un état catastrophique et sa réputation serait ruinée à tout jamais!

Draco essaya ensuite de s'extraire le plus doucement possible de l'étreinte de son fils pour ne pas le réveiller, mais le bout-de-chou sortit néanmoins de son sommeil quand il s'aperçut du départ progressif de sa bouillotte. Il grommela et ouvrit à nouveau un œil.

« Je vais me laver. Lui chuchota Draco en se penchant une nouvelle fois vers lui. Rendors-toi, je te réveillerai quand se sera ton tour. »

Il l'embrassa ensuite sur le front. Il allait se rendre dans la salle de bain mais il s'arrêta quand il remarqua James assit sur son lit. Le garçon avait dû rentrer tard la veille parce que Draco ne l'avait pas entendu se coucher.

James leva la tête vers lui mais il la rebaissa aussitôt pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de son Père.

« Bonjour Père. Dit-il. »

Draco ignora ses paroles.

« Alors? Demanda-t-il sur ton d'où transparaissait l'agacement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Christopher? »

Les joues de James s'empourprèrent légèrement.

« Rien. Répondit précipitamment. »

Draco leva _un_ sourcil aristocratique.

« Ah oui? Fit-il nonchalamment. C'est pour ça que tu portes un foulard? »

Les joues de James prirent une jolie couleur coquelicot.

« Ah ça? Bredouilla-t-il. J'ai... euh... pris froid.

_ Tu m'en diras tant. Fit Draco avec un sourire narquois. »

James préféra ne pas regarder son Père mais il savait que ce dernier n'était pas dupe.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Oncle Dray! Intervint Frédérique. La virginité de Jay est préservée. »

James regarda son ami interloqué.

« Ouais. Confirma Alexis avec un grand sourire. Pas un doigt est entré en lui.

_ Alex! Rappela le blond gêné.

_ Jay a failli se faire prendre par Chris? Demanda Gabriel. »

Un sourire taquin éclaira son visage.

« Ça veut dire que j'avais raison. Poursuivit-il. C'est belle et bien la queue d'un Gryffondor que... »

James poussa un grognement de rage.

« Tu me soules avec ça! Lâcha-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Draco était resté immobile en assistant à la scène. Si ce bâtard de semi loup-garou de mes deux avait _osé _ne serait-ce que...

« Plus que cinquante minutes pour te préparer Dray. Rappela Blaise. »

Draco revint soudainement sur Terre.

_{oh putain je suis dans une merde noire!}_

Il fila ainsi dans la salle d'eau. Gabriel le suivit du regard avant de se tourner vers Ethan. Il sourit en voyant la tête de son petit frère enfoncée dans un moelleux oreiller.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit? Lui demanda-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse. »

Ethan acquiesça en poussant un petit grognement.

« Draps en soie? Demanda Alexis. »

Ethan acquiesça une seconde fois.

« Je suspecte également ce matelas si moelleux. Compléta-t-il.

_ Profites-en, Père doit être le seul à avoir un lit aussi confortable! Dit Gabriel.

_ Et vive les traitements de faveur! Intervint Blaise. »

Le basané adressa ensuite un sourire à Gabriel qui le lui rendit avant de se lever:

« Bon, je vais voir les autres dans la Salle Commune, je suppose que tu ne viens pas? »

Pour toute réponse Ethan poussa un grognement sourd.

« Je pense que ça veut dire non. Dit Frédérique en se levant à son tour. A plus! »

Après un dernier regard à son petit frère, Gabriel suivit Alexis et Frédérique hors de la pièce.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Je suis _sûr_ que quelque chose lui est arrivé, il n'est pas rentré hier soir! »

Ron soupira pour la énième fois.

« Mais par Merlin pour la _centième_ fois il est dans _Poudlard_! _Rien_ ne peut lui arrivé!

_ Ça c'est ce que tu dis.

_ Salut les garçons! »

Hermione venait de s'asseoir à côté de ses amis à la table des Gryffondors. Elle embrassa longuement Ron en ignorant la grimace de sa fille et des jumelles Zabini-Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Se renseigna-t-elle en se servant à manger.

_ Ethan. Soupira Ron. Encore et toujours Ethan. »

Hermione soupira à son tour et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais il va bien ton gamin.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas rentré hier soir? Narcissa l'a dit: il n'est pas rentré de toute la nuit!

_ Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit parce que tu lui as gueulé dessus et que tu lui as fichu une sacrée frousse. Rappela Ron. »

Harry regarda son ami d'un air choqué. Il lâcha ensuite un gémissement et il cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« Je sais, je suis un véritable _monstre_! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu lui gueuler dessus comme ça alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien fait! J'aurais dû frapper plus fort sur Malfoy quand j'en avais l'occasion pour évacuer ma colère.

_ Mais puisqu'on te dis qu'il va bien... Rassura Hermione.

_ Il avait l'air tellement effondré! Tellement perdu...!

_ Et puis de toute façon que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive dans l'enceinte de l'école? Raisonna Ron.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit: des tas de trucs peuvent lui arriver! Il peut tomber ou...tomber sur la... _chose _que James, Gabriel et Alexis ont vu...

_... Ou le sol peut s'ouvrir soudainement sous ses pieds et le précipiter tout droit en enfer... Railla Dean. »

Harry se redressa brutalement et il se tourna vers Dean.

« Oh Merlin! Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors que Ron, Dean et Seamus éclataient de rire.

« Harry il plaisante. Le rassura-t-elle. C'est strictement impossible! Et tu le sais...

_ Ou pire! Enchaina Seamus. Le Lord Noir aurait pu entrer et le kidnapper. »

Le visage d'Harry perdit toute couleur.

« Et ainsi il pourra me faire chanter! Oh bordel c'est vraiment horrible!

_ N'est-ce pas? Ricana Seamus. »

Harry plongea sa tête dans ses bras croisés.

_(oh Merlin c'est horrible! Si Voldy lui a mis la main dessus c'est une véritable catastrophe._

_«... Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi. Si Voldy avait réussi à entrer à Poudlard il ne se serait pas contenté de kidnapper Ethan, il aurait essayé de te tuer..._

__ Et pour couronner le tout il n'y a pas de pomme de terre au menu._

__ Ne me dis pas que tu veux **encore** te taper la discut avec une pomme de terre! Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise que..._

__ Tu ne devrais **pas** sous-estimer Mme Pomme-de-Terre..._

__ ...Alors là on a définitivement touché le fond... »)_

« Fichez lui la paix les garçons! Intervint Hermione pour mettre un terme aux ricanements de ses amis. Vous n'avez pas honte de remuer ainsi le couteau dans la plaie?

_ Oh on peut bien s'amuser un peu. Relativisa Ron.

_ Je ne suis qu'un enfoiré, je ne suis qu'un enfoiré, je ne suis qu'un enfoiré! Marmonna Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose... »

Ron observa son ami du coin de l'œil et il étouffa un rire. Il but ensuite une gorgée de son jus de citrouille mais il faillit s'étrangler en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

« Heu...Harry. Prévint-il. »

Mais son ami ne lui prêta aucune attention et il continua de marmonner des mots incompréhensibles.

Ron lui donna des coups de coude répétés pour attirer son attention.

« Harry...Répéta-t-il.

_...J'imagine déjà les tortures que le seigneur des ténèbres va lui faire subir...

_ Harry...

_... Ce sera vraiment affreux...

_ Harry...

_... Et tellement douloureux...

_ HARRY!

_ Mmm? »

Harry finit par leva la tête de ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il à Ron. »

Son ami était étrangement pâle, sa bouche était grande ouverte et il semblait choqué par sa découverte. En fait, _tous_ les gens présents dans la salle semblaient ne pas en croire leurs yeux: un lourd silence planait dans la salle.

« Je...Je crois qu'on a retrouvé ton bout-de-chou. Répondit Ron. »

Harry tourna son regard vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Comme d'habitude sa _Sérénissime_ Majesté Prince des Serpentard était arrivée après tout le monde pour être sûr que _tout le monde_ le remarque!

_(j'ai déjà dit que ce connard est incroyablement narcissique?)_

Sa _Majesté_ était entourée de sa cours habituelle plus quelques enfants du futur. Et comme d'habitude, elle était impeccablement habillée et coiffée.

Le Prince des Serpentards avait plongé une main dans sa poche, ce qui lui donnait un air nonchalant et détaché.

_( comme d'habitude il est bandant au possible... Alors pourquoi Ron me fait-il chier et interromps-t-il mon auto-flagellation?)_

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent ensuite quelque chose de moins habituelle: un bout-de-chou au yeux gris était, tout sourire, accroché à la robe de sa Némésis.

« Par les couilles de Merlin. Murmura Harry. »

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Décidément Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde. Rectification, il aimait qu'on le regarde quand il avait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux absolument magnifique ou quand il s'était acheté un nouveau vêtement extrêmement cher, mais il n'aimait pas être dévisagé par ces crétins quand c'était parce que son fils de Gryffondor était accroché à lui comme un gamin au jupon de sa mère!

_{c'est Potty qui l'a porté c'est lui qui devrait être considéré comme sa putain de mère!}_

Quoiqu'il n'avait aucune preuve comme quoi Potter avait porté _tous_ leurs enfants...

_{N'importe quoi! Il est hors de question que **moi** je porte un gamin dans **mon** ventre!}_

Pourtant, sept enfants dont deux paires de jumeaux...ça faisait beaucoup pour une seule personne... Draco frissonna.

_{Note à moi-même: demander confirmation pour les grossesses!}_

Draco soupira. Cette journée s'annonçait foireuse. Primo: il avait maintenant la preuve que cinquante minutes pour se préparer ce n'était _définitivement_ pas assez. Il avait du se préparer en catastrophe et conséquence il y avait pleins d'imperfections dans sa tenue et dans sa coiffure –il avait un _**épis**_ et des _**plis**_!

_{ma réputation est fichue! Je ne vaut à présent guère plus qu'un simple Weasley...}_

Deuxio: quand se fut au tour d'Ethan de se laver, le bout-de-chou avait décidé que c'était le moment _parfait_ pour faire un caprice. Il avait mis au moins _un quart d'heure_ pour le faire sortir de son lit! Le temps qu'il se lave ils étaient déjà en retard pour petit-déjeuner. Parce que oui, malgré les apparences Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy avait un timing parfait pour arriver dans la Grande Salle. Il fallait qu'il soit suffisamment en retard pour que tout le monde le remarque et suffisamment en avance pour qu'il ait le temps de manger sans se presser -il était hors de question que son ventre gargouille pendant un cours ou qu'il se goinfre comme un vulgaire Weasley.

Tercio: à peine sortit de leur dortoir, il s'était aussitôt fait dévisagé par des Serpentards. Les regards indiscrets et choqués des élèves l'avaient suivi jusque dans la Grande Salle et il n'avait guère le temps de leur asséner à tous un regard glacial.

Maintenant il se retrouvait devant tous ces débiles mentaux qui étaient tous à deux doigts de gober des mouches.

Draco soupira pour la énième fois puis il se tourna vers son fils.

« Bon, te voilà arrivé dans la Grande Salle alors...bon appétit. »

Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la table des Serpentards mais Ethan le retint. Il lui fit ensuite un regard mi-humide mi-suppliant et il lui demanda:

« Je peux manger avec toi? »

Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment _interdire_ à son fils de manger à sa table -surtout qu'ayant un de ses parents à Serpentard, le garçon en avait tout à fait le droit. Mais Ethan savait que pour se faire accepter par son Père et ne pas être en froid avec lui, il fallait mieux jouer le jeu selon ses règles et donc, lui demander une autorisation avant de faire quoique ce soit.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Pas encore! D'abord son dortoir, puis son lit et maintenant _ça_! D'accord il trouvait le garçon adorable mais il avait quand même un vestige de réputation à tenir! Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher deux minutes ce gamin?

« Tu...Tu ne préfères pas manger à la table des Gryffondors? Proposa-t-il. Avec ta sœur et ton... enfin avec P... Avec des gens que tu connais quoi. »

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Ethan dut se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il allait encore devoir faire son petit numéro...

Yeux humides à 70%, petite moue triste... Rotation de la tête vers son Papa...Petit regard apeuré pour qu'il se sente encore plus mal... Il l'avait bien vu? Oui il l'avait bien vu. Par ailleurs son Papa avait l'air plutôt bouleversé... Parfait! Plus il était chamboulé, plus vite il viendrait vers eux. Bon, demi tour vers son Père... Regard larmoyant demi-suppliant...Un peu mouillé...Pas trop mouillé: son Père n'aimait pas les chouineur. Froncement de sourcils...Encore un peu...Voilà! Petit reniflement...Voix tremblante et...

« Je...Je préfèrerais manger à ta table. Dit-il d'une voix brisée. Tu...Tu ne veux pas? »

Contraction de la mâchoire de son Père: c'était dans la poche!

Ethan sourit intérieurement. Il devrait sérieusement penser à faire carrière dans le cinéma...

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco sentit son cœur flancher à nouveau. Après tout le garçon avait déjà dormi avec lui alors il ne pouvait pas descendre encore plus bas... Il soupira mais il finit par hocher la tête.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage d'Ethan avant qu'il ne se jette dans les bras de son Père. Ce dernier émit un gémissement et il se contracta aussitôt. Décidément il préférait cent fois plus serrer une conquête dans ses bras qu'un morveux de onze ans. Même si ledit morveux était le sien et qu'il était adorable.

Draco se força à ignorer les mâchoires de la quasi totalité des personnes présentes qui se trouvaient à présent sur le sol.

Le Prince des _Glaces_ de Poudlard avait laissé son fils _l'enlacer_! L'Héritier _Malfoy_! Les Malfoy ne s'enlaçaient jamais! C'était tout juste s'ils se donnaient une poignée de main cordiale quand ils se rencontraient! Et le pire c'est qu'il ne l'avait même pas rabroué! Il l'avait même autorisé à manger à côté de lui à la table des Serpentards!

C'est donc sous un silence de mort que le petit groupe s'installa à leur place habituelle aux côtés de Gabriel, Alexis, Théodore, Maxime, James et Valentin. Les quatre premiers garçons étaient par ailleurs très agités alors que Valentin fixait un certain Gryffondor avec un véritable regard du tueur. Si ses yeux avaient été des baguettes, Remus Lupin n'aurait plus eu que deux fils. Sa lèvre était fendue. Assit à côté du ténébreux en colère, James essayait désespérément de le calmer. Christopher quant à lui regardait le jeune Black-Snape avec un sourire goguenard. Mais il semblait cependant gêné par la proximité qu'il y avait entre James et le ténébreux. Un début de coquard soulignait l'un de ses yeux.

Assit à une autre table, une troisième personne observait la scène avec attention...

Draco se pencha vers Gabriel qui était le plus proche:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-il.

_ Euh... Valentin a découvert le ''cadeau'' que Christopher a laisser à James hier soir et... disons qu'il ne l'a pas très bien pris. »

Draco regarda un instant le ténébreux qui marmonnait un vague ''je vais le tuer'' inlassablement.

_{qu'il se rassure s'ils s'approchent un peu trop près de James, je les tuerais tous les deux...}_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Non mais c'est Malfoy quoi! Comment Ethan peut-il rester avec un enfoiré pareil! »

Harry se dirigeait rageusement vers sa salle de cours accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne revenait toujours pas de ce qui s'était passé lors du petit-déjeuner. Ethan, le petit bout-de-chou, avec l'odieuse fouine perverse. Et cette même fouine qui _acceptait_ sa présence à ses côtés et qui tolérait même les _embrassades_! C'était du jamais vu dans _toute_ l'histoire de la lignée Malfoy.

Cette acceptation avait été avérée quelques heures plus tôt quand Malfoy avait menacé Axel Crivey d'enfoncer son bloc-note dans sa gorge jusqu'à l'étouffement parce le jeune homme avait un peu trop embêté Ethan au goût de sa _Sérénissime_. Cet acte de protection montrait l'absolu acceptation de paternité de Malfoy sur Ethan.

« Je me sens un peu misérable maintenant. Fit nonchalamment Hermione. »

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué.

« Je veux dire, Malfoy, Nott et Zabini ont finalement accepté leur paternité. Et nous on est toujours bloqué.

_ Et alors? Demanda abruptement Ron.

_ En clair ça veut dire que Malfoy vaut mieux que moi... Poursuivit Harry imperturbable dans son monologue.

_ Bah...C'est nous les Gryffondors. On est censé être courageux. Pourtant tout ce qu'on fait depuis qu'ils sont arrivés c'est fuir.

_ C'est ta nouvelle excuse pour nous dire ''j'ai très, très envie de parler aux morveux que j'ai fait avec Nott"? Fit amèrement Ron.

_ ...Oh Merlin je suis vraiment horrible alors! Continua immuablement Harry. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et c'est reparti pour ton éternelle suspicion. Maugréa-t-elle.

_ Quelle suspicion? Fit Ron sur la défensive.

_ Celle qui dit: '' je sais que tu vas me quitter pour Nott''.

_ C'est pas vrai peut-être?

_ Non ce n'est pas vrai. Mais si tu continues d'être aussi casse-couille je commencerais sérieusement à envisager cette possibilité! Répondit amèrement Hermione.

_ Il faut absolument que je m'excuse auprès d'Ethan. Dit Harry.

_ De toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour parler avec _mes_ enfants. Poursuivit Hermione.

_... Le problème c'est qu'il n'est jamais seul! Continua Harry. Il colle Malfoy comme un chewing-gum dès qu'il sort d'une salle de classe.

_ Tu n'as pas envie de leur parler toi, à tes enfants? Demanda Hermione. »

Ron fit la moue.

« Pitié j'ai vu ton regard quand tu regardais Killian jouer au échec. Informa-t-elle. Il était pétillant! »

Ron ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer.

« Il est vachement doué. Justifia-t-il.

_ Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'à ce moment précis tu n'avais aucune envie de faire une partie avec lui? Dit Hermione.

_ … Et quand j'essaye de l'approcher et se colle un peu plus à la fouine avec un regard apeuré! Poursuivit Harry.

_... Bon _ok_ j'avoue! Admit Ron. J'ai aussi envie de leur parler. En plus ils pourraient répondre à tellement de questions!

_ … _Apeuré_ son regard! Je lui fiche vraiment la trouille. Marmonna Harry.

_ C'est juste que j'ai peur pour nous deux. Se justifia Ron. Ça crève les yeux que nos enfants respectifs aimeraient bien nous voir avec leurs pères alors ...je suis sûr qu'ils tenteront quelque chose. Et s'ils réussissent... »

Hermione prit la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne et lui adressa un sourire.

« Quoiqu'ils tentent ça ne fonctionnera pas. Assura-t-elle. On s'aime trop. »

Un peu soulagé, Ron lui rendit son sourire.

« Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré! Bougonna Harry. »

Ses deux amis finirent par s'intéresser à son monologue.

« Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle? S'interrogea Ron. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Surement Ethan. »

Ron haussa les épaules à son tour puis il plongea son regard dans celui de sa petite-amie. Pourquoi l'interrompre alors qu'il semblait en pleine réflexion?

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

_(cours de potion des quatrièmes années, à un moment quelconque de la journée)_

« Pshit! »

Son voisin le regarda surpris avant de se pencher vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Chuchota-t-il.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes Snape de cette façon?

_ … Je me demandais juste si la rumeur était vraie.

_ Quelle rumeur?

_ La rumeur qui circule à propos de lui.

_... Celle qui dit qu'il n'a jamais utilisé de shampoing de toute sa vie?

_ Mais non! »

Ayant entendu leurs chuchotis, le maitre des potions se tourna vivement vers eux. Les deux garçons cessèrent momentanément leur conversation jusqu'à ce que leur professeur tourne son regard vers quelqu'un d'autre.

« La rumeur qui dit qu'il est déjà amoureux de Sirius Black! »

Son ami étouffa un rire.

« _Snape_? _Amoureux_? _Sérieusement_? Pourtant il n'en a pas l'air... »

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers leur professeur. Ce dernier était toujours aussi exécrable, rien ne laissait envisager un quelconque changement.

« Pourtant cette rumeur ne date pas d'hier...Tu n'as pas entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé un peu après la rentrée entre Snape et son fils?

_ Avec Valentin? Vite fait. »

Son ami le regarda d'un air blasé.

« Désolé de ne pas être à la pointe de tous les ragots qui circulent à Poudlard! Se défendit-il.

_ Ce qui s'est passé c'est que... »

FLASH-BACK

Que c'était chiant! Rester là, assis pendant trois heures, à faire une potion qu'il savait faire depuis des années...

Valentin bailla une énième fois en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la mixture. Bien sûr elle avait la texture et la couleur escomptée. Killian, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, ne semblait pas plus concentré.

Voilà deux heures et demie que Valentin regardait ses ongles et mangeait une pomme, les pieds posés sur la table en ayant préalablement ajouté un dossier à son tabouret. Son père, voulant faire comme s'il n'existait pas, n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Mais il se doutait que ça ne durerait pas: il allait forcément craquer à un moment ou à un autre. Il le connaissait par cœur.

Justement celui-ci s'arrêta pour la première fois devant son chaudron. Il avait les lèvres pincées au possible et ses yeux exprimaient une intense froideur. Pas de quoi l'alarmer cependant...

« Posez. Vos pieds. Sur le sol. Ordonna Snape sur un ton détaché.

_ Du calme papa! La potion est ok. »

Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos de Snape à l'entente du mot ''papa''. Ça lui en avait déjà couté d'adresser la parole à son... à ce... à cet _élève_ sans qu'il n'en rajoute! Il se doutait bien que la potion était bonne! Il avait déjà eu une belle démonstration avec les jumeaux Malfoy-Potter!

« Je ne suis _pas_ votre père. Marmonna Snape. »

Valentin le regarda avec un air vaguement surpris:

« Si, tu l'es. Rappela-t-il.

_ Non, je ne le suis pas.

_ Si, tu l'es.

_ Non, je ne le suis pas.

_ Si, tu ...

_ Cessez de me contredire.

_ … Il n'empêche que tu es mon père. Enfin, l'un des mes pères. »

La sang de Snape se glaça dans ses veines: l'_un_ des ces pères... Et l'attitude nonchalante du jeune homme _lui_ était tout à fait semblable...

Snape déglutit.

« Cessez de dire des inepties.

_ Ce n'est pas une ineptie. Contredit le ténébreux. C'est la vérité. Je n'ai pas pris ton nom juste pour faire jolie. »

Snape frissonna. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose à redire mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Et les regards vides de toute intelligence que lui lançaient ses crétins d'élèves n'aidaient pas!

« Faîtes attention à ce que vous dîtes. Siffla-t-il. »

Valentin ricana:

« Tu serais chiches de me retirer des points parce que tu refuses d'admettre que tu es mon père?

_ Je ne suis _pas_...

_ Nier l'évidence ne changera pas les faits. »

Snape se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole:

« Écoutez-moi bien: je ne suis _pas_ votre _père_...!

_ Si tu l'es.

_ **Non**! Il est tout bonnement HORS-DE-QUESTION que j'ai une _quelconque_ relation avec...avec...

_ Sirius. Termina Valentin.

_ Avec ce sale _cabot_ dégénéré! »

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage de Valentin.

« Bien sûr que tu as eu une relation avec lui. Contredit-il. Comment crois-tu que je suis venu au monde? »

Un frisson glacé parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Snape et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace. _Lui_? Avoir une relation... _sexuelle_ avec le chien galeux! Le... _pénétrer_ ou se _faire_ pénétrer par lui? Plutôt se taper un threesome avec Dumby et Rusard!

« Tu veux savoir lequel d'entre vous m'a porté? demanda narquoisement Valentin. »

Le professeur de potion respira profondément pour empêcher son estomac de recracher son déjeuné.

« Je préfère encore mourir torturé dans des égouts à l'eau visqueuse et croupissante, au milieu d'ordure en décomposition et entouré par des rats crevés et puants plutôt que de _coucher_ avec Black! Et je tiens en passant à mettre un terme à la _stupide_ rumeur qui dit que je l'ai fait sortir de derrière le voile à cause de mes _sentiments_ pour lui! Je ne ressens absolument RIEN pour cette saleté de chien des rues est-ce que c'est bien clair pour tout le monde? »

Snape arpenta ensuite sa salle de classe du regard. Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un effronté, et certainement suicidaire, élève de Serdaigle ne prenne la parole:

« Mais alors... Pourquoi avoir mis autant de hargne pour le libérer? »

_ Parce que...! Commença le professeur de potion. Parce que... »

Ne trouvant aucune raison valable acceptable, un petit silence s'abattit dans la salle.

« Retournez IMMÉDIATEMENT à vos potions! Beugla-t-il finalement. Et je retire 50 points à Serdaigle pour avoir OSÉ se mêler de la vie personnelle d'un professeur.

_ Et de ses sentiments amoureux. Compléta Valentin. »

Pendant un instant tous les élèves présents crurent que les yeux de leur professeur de potion allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Les lèvres du professeur se pincèrent au possible et ses joues rougirent de rage. Un râle sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se penchait vers Valentin qui l'observait avec un sourire narquois.

« Vous vous croyez malin hein? Dit Snape. Oh _bien sûr_ que vous vous croyez malin. _Lui_ aussi il se croit malin. Mais je vais vous dire quelque chose: vous n'êtes _pas_ malin. Alors ouvrez grand vos oreilles: je n'ai AUCUN sentiment amoureux pour Black! Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir pendant ma scolarité la seule chose que je ressens pour lui c'est de la _haine_! Alors enfoncez-vous bien ça dans votre petite caboche. »

Valentin haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être que tu as un côté masochiste et que ça ne te déplaisais pas tant que ça qu'il t'appelle Servilo. »

Un silence pesant plana dans la salle. Snape se redressa en inspirant profondément tandis que sa veine temporale ressortait: signe de grande colère. Ses yeux étaient tellement plissés qu'ils avaient presque disparu. Tout élève savait que lorsque le maitre des potions faisait cette tête, il valait mieux raser les murs ou encore mieux: partir en courant. Pourtant un sourire amusé trônait toujours sur les lèvres de Valentin, ce qui agaçait encore plus le professeur de potion. Le jeune homme _lui_ ressemblait beaucoup trop à son goût. Il avait _sa_ nonchalance, _son_ attitude arrogante et _son_ irrespect continuel des règles. Les vêtements du jeune homme en était la preuve: malgré les nombreuses remarques du professeur McGonagall le ténébreux s'entêtait à porter les vêtements qu'il voulait. En gros, seule sa cravate verte et argent mal nouée était rescapée de son uniforme initial.

Pensées de Snape:

On se calme. Si cet élève venait à décéder dans disons... d'_atroce_ souffrance tu devras justifier ton acte devant le vieux fou. En plus il ne faut rien faire qui puisse changer le futur. Alors respire profondément. On inspire... Et on expire... On inspire... Et on … Mais BORDEL DE MERDE _qui_ a eu la _stupide_ idée d'interdire la pratique de torture sur les élèves! »

Fin des pensées de Snape.

« Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard. Siffla-t-il. »

Toute la classe en eut le souffle coupé: Snape venait de retirer des points à sa _propre_ maison! C'était du jamais vu dans toute l'histoire de sa carrière!

« Je tiens également à vous signaler, au cas où les multiples recommandations du professeur McGonagall n'étaient pas suffisamment claires, que la cravate de Serpentard ne constitue pas à elle seule l'uniforme _obligatoire_ de Poudlard. Vous serez donc prié de vous plier au règlement et de revêtir au plus vite la tenue adaptée.

_ Bien sûr! Je n'y manquerais pas. »

Mais le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du jeune homme signifiait sans aucun doute: ''tu peux toujours crever la bouche ouverte''. Dieu que cet enfant l'insupportait!

«Et tâchez de surveiller votre langage M. Black. Nous n'avons pas gardé les cochons ensembles et vos paroles pourraient passer pour de l'insolence!

_ … Snape.

_ Excusez-moi?

_ Mon nom. C'est Black-_Snape_. »

Le professeur de potion leva un sourcil. Et puis quoi encore? Qu'il accepte sa paternité et qu'il avoue avoir des sentiments pour le chien galeux?

« Évidemment M. Black. Fit Snape avec un petit sourire provocateur.

_ …Snape. Reprit Valentin. »

Le maitre des potions lui lança un sourire amusé avant de tourner les talons.

«Si vous le dite. Remettez-vous au travail M. Black. »

Valentin écarquilla les yeux de surprise: ah oui il voulait la jouer comme ça? Eh bien ils allaient être deux à jouer!

« Oui, professeur _Black_-Snape. Répondit sagement le ténébreux. »

A ces mots, le sang du professeur Snape se glaça dans ses veines. Il se retourna vers son fils les yeux presque injectés de sang.

« _Comment _avez-vous _osé_ m'appeler? Éructa-t-il. »

Valentin le regarda innocemment.

« Par ton nom: Black-Snape.

_ Mon nom est Snape tout court. Rappela-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Et le mien est Black-Snape. Appelle-moi Black-Snape et je t'appellerai Snape-tout-court.

_ Je n'ai pas _l'intention_ de discuter avec un élève M. Black.

_ Ok... Professeur Black-Snape. »

Les joues rougies de rage, le professeur se pencha lentement vers Valentin, pas le moins du monde effrayé par son père.

« Cessez de coller cette _insulte_ devant mon nom M. Black, ou vous allez avoir de _gros_ problèmes.

_ Ah oui? À ton avis quel parti prendra Dumbledore quand il entendra cette histoire? Tu penses qu'il me punira pour avoir demandé à ce que tu m'appelles par mon nom? »

Il eut beau se creuser la tête, Snape ne trouva rien à répondre.

Pensées Snape:

« Je hais ce gamin! Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le _HAIS_...! »

Fin des pensées de Snape

« Retournez, à votre travail! Grogna-t-il finalement.

_ Monsieur...? »

Pensées de Snape:

« Mais c'est qu'il veut me le faire dire cet enfoiré de mes deux! Dieu que je déteste ce morveux! »

Fin des pensées de Snape.

« M. Black-... »

Valentin l'encouragea du regard.

« … Snape. Finit-il par marmonner. »

Le ténébreux le regarda avec un sourire victorieux.

« Eh bien ce n'était pas si difficile! Bien sûr que je vais retourner à ma potion professeur Snape-tout-court. »

La veine temporal du professeur ressortit sous cette raillerie mais ne pouvant supporter l'air suffisant de son _fils_, Snape retourna à ses inspections en grommelant.

« Et _ôtez_ vos pieds de cette _fichue _table! Ordonna-t-il sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers Valentin.

_ Oui, _papa_. Répondit Valentin en obéissant sagement. »

La mâchoire de Snape se contacta et ses lèvres disparurent presque tant il les plissait, mais il ne releva pas.

Il sentait que ce début d'année allait être long. Dire qu'il allait avoir la classe des premières années de Serpentards dans quelques heures...

FIN FLASH-BACK

« Tu vois? Snape n'a pas pu dire pourquoi il s'était autant acharné pour sortir Sirius Black de derrière le voile! Tu te souviens comment il était pendant cette période non? Il ne dormait presque plus..., ne mangeait presque plus..., toujours fourré dans ses papiers pour trouver une solution... Pourquoi en faire autant s'il détestait Black? Il aurait pu juste essayer pendant quelques jours et puis abandonner. Et ce n'est surement pas pour Harry qu'il a persévéré... »

Le jeune garçon cessa de parler et il observa un moment son ami qui semblait tomber des nues.

« Wouah. Fit finalement ce dernier. Alors la rumeur serait vrai? Snape est _déjà_ amoureux de Black? »

Les deux garçons ne le savaient pas mais à ce moment là, le sang de leur professeur de potion s'était glacé dans ses veines. Il avait une ouïe très fine et il avait parfaitement entendu ses deux élèves.

_Lui_? _Amoureux_ de Black? Plutôt crever!

Le maitre des potions se retourna brusquement et il se dirigea furieusement vers les deux bavards. Ces derniers se turent à son approche et leurs yeux se baissèrent immédiatement.

« Messieurs. Fit innocemment Snape à leur égard. De quoi parlez-vous d'aussi intéressant depuis le début de l'heure?

_ Euh... Du cours... Tenta l'un des deux fautifs.

_ Vraiment? »

Aucun des deux garçons ne levèrent leurs yeux vers leur professeur mais ils le connaissaient assez bien pour savoir qu'un sourire sadique éclairait à présent le visage de celui-ci.

Snape posa ses mains sur la table et il se pencha vers eux.

« Écoutez-moi bien, je vais avoir l'_extrême_ gentillesse de le répéter encore une fois: je. n'ai. aucun. sentiment. pour Black. L'unique raison pour laquelle je me suis acharné pour le libérer est que je ne tolère pas l'échec. Alors enfoncez-vous ça dans le crâne et que je ne vous reprenne plus à spéculer! »

Le professeur de potions s'éloigna ensuite d'eux.

« Wouha, il était vraiment en colère. Souffla l'un des deux amis.

_ Il était particulièrement sur la défensive à propos d'une rumeur parmi d'autres et il avait préparé une réponse pour une question qu'on a même pas posée... Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? »

Son ami acquiesça lentement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Snape ait des sentiments pour quelqu'un! »

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Installée dans la bibliothèque, les sourcils froncés au possible, Hermione Granger était en prise avec un livre sur la troisième guerre des vampires en langage ancien non traduit. Ce bouquin était un véritable casse-tête!

« Mmm j'aurais peut-être dû prendre la version traduite...Pensa-t-elle. »

Elle chassa immédiatement cette pensée de sa tête. Pendre la version traduite? Non mais ça va pas! Hermione Granger ne serait pas Hermione Granger si elle abandonnait si facilement et qu'elle se rabaissait à lire la _version traduite_!

«Ça va aller! Pensa-t-elle. Ça va aller... Ça va aller. Donc, le roi Salamentar II a...envoyé une... pierre?...chercher...une...urne maléfique sous...sous un noyer? Pour manger...son fils unique. Ainsi, il était...heureux. Eh bien voilà ce n'était pas si compliqué! Le roi Salamentar II a envoyé une pierre chercher une urne maléfique sous un noyer pour manger son fils unique. Ainsi, il était heureux...!

…

Mais bordel elle ne veut rien dire cette putain de phrase! »

Énervée, la jeune fille balança le livre ancien sur la table. Elle mit ensuite ses coudes sur la table, plongea sa tête entre ses mains et émit une foulée de juron. Comme elle avait trouvé un coin tranquille où même Mme Pince ne venait pas, elle ne craignait pas de visite surprise et elle ne surveillait donc pas son comportement.

« Je me demande si mes enfants comprendraient quelque chose eux...Pensa-t-elle soudainement. »

Parce qu'il était _hors-de-question_ que ses enfants soient des cancres! Son fils Frédérique avait l'air d'un bosseur mais les autres...

Il était sûr que dans le futur elle poussait ses enfants à l'excellence mais Nott? Était-il un cancre où un bosseur? La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée bien qu'elle partage plusieurs cours avec les Serpentards. Tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui était qu'il était bien foutu...

Un sourire en coin éclaira son visage: elle devait avouer qu'avec ses cheveux corbeaux coiffés en pétard, ses yeux noirs et sa musculature... plus qu'intéressante, Théodore Nott était plutôt attirant! Surtout que...

La jeune Gryffondore prit soudainement une sévère couleur écrevisse. Elle n'aurait _vraiment_ pas dû entrer dans ces foutues douches de Quidditch le jour où elle cherchait Ron! Pour sa défense elle était absolument _**sûre**_ que c'était lui sous la douche! Alors elle avait jeté un coup d'œil et... Oh Merlin que Nott était bien équipé!

« Maman. Fit une voix pleine d'innocence. »

Hermione sortit brutalement de ses pensées impures en un sursaut. Elle se retrouva ainsi devant Anna.

« Oui? Fit-elle innocemment. »

Ça fille la regarda d'un air intrigué.

« Ça...va? Demanda-t-elle. Tu es toute rouge.

_ O..oui! Balbutia sa mère rougissant encore plus furieusement.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que sa fille se fasse des idées plus ou moins justifiées quant à la brusque coloration de ses joues.

«Tout va bien. Insista-t-elle. »

Elle essaya ensuite de changer de sujet:

« Sinon, comment as-tu su que j'étais là?

_ C'est toi qui m'a parlé de cette cachette dans le futur. Pour que moi aussi je puisse avoir un endroit où m'isoler.

_ Bien sûr. Murmura-t-elle. »

Le regard d'Anna se posa sur le livre posé sur la table.

« Oh, j'ai lu ce livre il n'y a pas très longtemps. Informa-t-elle. Il est vraiment très intéressant. Difficile à comprendre, mais néanmoins intéressant. »

Une petite idée germa dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

« Tu...Tu as tout compris? Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

_ Pas tout mais tu m'as expliqué.

_ Ah et...tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur ces explications. »

Anna plongea un regard pétillant dans les yeux de sa mère. Elle sourit.

« Bien sûr. Répondit-elle. »

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« J'ai ga-gné! S'exclama Ron. Encore et toujours le maitre a triomphé des pauvres gens qui pensaient pouvoir le vaincre! »

Allongé à même le sol, Ron massacrait Dean aux échecs dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Ok roi des échecs, moi pauvre gens vais aller me coucher. Soupira Dean.

_ Une dernière partie ça ne te dis pas?

_ Tu veux encore te prouver à toi-même que tu es bon à quelque chose même si ce n'est qu'aux échecs?

_ Ne fais pas preuve de mauvaise foi. Tu commences même à t'améliorer!

_ Génial. »

Sur ce Dean se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

« Personne ne veut prendre une raclée? Lança Ron à la cantonade. Personne? Je reste donc invaincu? »

Le regard de Ron se posa sur Killian qui parlait avec Christopher. Après tout pourquoi pas? Le jeune homme avait l'air de pas mal se débrouiller et il serait intéressant de faire une partie contre quelqu'un de sa mesure. Et puis il devait avouer qu'Hermione avait raison: il avait très envie de parler à ses enfants.

« Killian? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. »

Le concerné tourna la tête vers lui.

« Une partie ça te tentes? »

Choqué, Killian se tourna vers Christopher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends vas-y. L'encouragea ce dernier. »

Killan se retourna vers son père et il lui rendit son sourire.

« Avec plaisir. Répondit-il. »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

C'était définitif, Harry Potter était le seul à n'avoir eu aucun contact avec ses enfants. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne le voulait pas mais Ethan le fuyait comme la peste, Lily lui faisait une peur bleue, James avait un petit air froid qui le rebutait, Gabriel était toujours fourré avec son frère, il n'était même pas utile de penser à Ézéchiel et Narcissa l'ignorait.

_(j'ai vraiment la poisse!_

_« Si tu avais suivit mon conseil et t'y était pris plus tôt..._

__ Oh la ferme! »)_

C'était pour mettre un terme à cette situation qu'Harry se tenait debout dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor face à une Narcissa focalisée sur ses devoirs. Il comptait bien engager la conversation avec elle et enchainer avec tous ses autres enfants.

_(« Ça va faire bientôt un quart-d'heure que tu n'as pas bougé il faudrait peut-être que tu te décides._

__ Je prends mon temps._

__ Tu te dégonfles oui. _»)

Harry ignora sa petite voix et il inspira profondément.

_(C'est parti!)_

Et c'est donc courageusement qu'Harry se campa devant sa fille cadette qui ne levait même pas les yeux. Il inspira profondément et...

« Salut! »

La jeune fille brune leva lentement vers lui un regard intrigué.

« Salut. Marmonna-t-elle avant de replonger dans ses études. »

_(bon...bah au moins j'aurais essayé!_

_« Ne pense même pas à te dégonfler! Engage la conversation avec elle, dis quelque chose... »)_

« Heu... Ça va? »

_(« … d'intelligent. Dis quelque chose d'intelligent. »)_

Harry vit dans le regard plein d'incompréhension qu'elle leva vers lui qu'elle commençait à le prendre pour un taré.

« Oui. Répondit-elle lentement.

_ Ah. »

Harry regarda autour de lui pendant un instant, cherchant quelque chose à ajouter.

« C'est bien.

_ Je... suppose. Fit la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir face à son Papa.

_ Sinon... qu'est-ce que tu fais? Réessaya Harry. »

La brune baissa les yeux sur les livres ouverts devant elle, sur les parchemins étalés un peu partout sur la table et sur le pot d'encre. Elle regarda ensuite à nouveau son Papa les yeux froncés, ne voyant de tout évidence pas quelle était l'intérêt de sa question.

« Apparemment je fais mes devoirs. Répondit-elle. »

C'était définitif elle le prenait pour un taré.

« Quoi comme devoir? Poursuivit Harry.

_ Potion.

_ Ah. Tu dois t'éclater alors!

_ Pas vraiment non. »

Un ange passa.

« Tu... veux que je t'aide? Proposa Harry. »

_(«... Je pense que le jour où elle aura envie de se prendre une tôle en potion elle demandera effectivement ton aide__. »)_

Sachant pertinemment le niveau qu'avait son Papa en potion, Narcissa le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés au possible.

« Non. Répondit-elle.

_ Bon... »

Harry se creusa la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire mais il ne trouva rien de plus intelligent que ces paroles précédentes.

« Eh bien... »

_(**là **je peux dire qu'au moins j'aurais essayé.)_

Il allait faire demi-tour mais sa fille prit la parole.

« Essayerais-tu d'instaurer le dialogue avec moi? Demanda-t-elle innocemment en se reculant dans son fauteuil. »

_(c'est qu'elle se fout de moi avec son petit sourire en coin._

_« Il faut dire que tu as été particulièrement ridicule._

__ Elle a fait exprès de me faire mijoter. Foutus gènes Malfoyens! »)_

« Oui. Avoua Harry.

_ Tu as décidé d'enfin accepter ta paternité et de ne plus nous fuir?

_ Oui.

_ Ça te fous les boules de voir tes deux meilleurs amis parler avec leurs enfants? »

Harry se sentait comme un gamin revenant penaud vers ses parents savant pertinemment qu'ils lui diraient: ''je te l'avais bien dis''.

_(c'est quand même **moi** son père nom d'un chien! Elle n'a pas à me faire la morale.)_

« Aussi. Admit Harry.

_ Bon. »

Elle posa sa plume, un large sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Dans ce cas je t'en pris assis-toi. »

Harry sourit et il s'assit en face de sa fille.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6! En espérant que ça vous a plu :)! N'hésiter pas à poster une review!

**Question**: J'aimerais savoir s'il y a d'autres personnes qui ne peuvent pas encadrer les déboires amoureux de James.

Pour répondre à la demande Elektra Black je posterais surement le prochain chapitre début juillet à partir du lundi 4 mais je ne sais pas la date exacte :/ Mais en tout cas avant la mi-juillet :)

Promis après ça je posterais plus régulièrement parce que j'ai eut le temps de m'avancer :)!

Pour le prologue j'ai écrit trois différentes versions mais je n'ai pas encore choisi celle que je préfère ...

Bonne chance à tous les bacheliers(ères) [comme moi T-T]


	9. Chapitre 7 : Explications

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling!

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Oui je sais j'avais dit début juillet -_-'. Désolé je n'ai pas vu le temps passer...!

''Petit'' chapitre pour en apprendre un peu sur le futur et mettre à plat les sentiments de nos héros avant de commencer leur mise en couple :)

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews :D!

Par contre je comprends _vraiment_ pas ce que vous avez toutes avec Valentin... -_-'

Je dois surement faire un petit blocage parce qu'il n'était pas censé exister et que je l'ai rajouté sur un coup de tête au dernier moment :P

**Réponses aux reviews**:

lia jade: J'écris plutôt au feeling alors je ne sais pas encore si Harry et Draco se rendront compte un jour qu'Ethan les manipule... Mais je pense que se serait moins drôle s'ils s'en rendaient compte trop tôt.

petit-Dracon 50: Euh... Travestir Harry je ne sais pas si ça va être possible. Sauf exception, je ne suis pas une fan des travestissements... Je crois que c'était toi qui m'avait demandé de relooker Ron et Hermione en plus de Harry. Si je n'oublies pas de le faire j'ai trouvé comment l'insérer dans l'histoire :)

toinette Malefoy-Potter: Les premiers sentiments vont apparaître normalement à partir du chapitre 9 mais par contre je ne comprends pas ce que entends par ''avancée avec les enfants'' puisque Harry a maintenant accepté sa paternité...

Désolée si je ne réponds pas vraiment à ta question alors n'hésite pas à me corriger ou à m'en poser d'autre :)

sati-san: Ta requête est notée: James parlera un peu de ses sentiments sûrement dans le prochain chapitre :)

miruru-sensei: J'étais morte de rire toute seule devant mon ordinateur quand j'ai lu ta review! J'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre au début parce qu'étant pressée j'ai lu en diagonale (la scène avec les lasers vers et argents je me suis imaginée Harry avec un sabre laser vert et argent en mode star wars O_o) Mais ça s'est arrangé quand je l'ai relue à tête reposée. Franchement je me suis bien amusée et je rigole à chaque fois que je la relis^^. Ce qui m'a juste un peu dérangée ce que la scène soit sensuelle et érotique alors que Harry essaye de reconquérir son fils de onze ans...

Et est-ce que c'est normal qu'Ethan soit devenu Evan?

En tout cas tu as une sacrée imagination, je n'aurais jamais pensé à un truc pareil :)

Allyss Potter: Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai prévu de faire venir Sirius à Poudlard (sinon ce ne serait pas drôle :p) et je ne fais pas intervenir Scott parce que pour le moment je n'ai pas vraiment de rôle à lui faire jouer... Il sera peut-être plus présent plus tard. En ce qui concerne Ginny, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de la punir pour sa tentative de séduction mais je peux toujours essayer de l'insérer dans l'un des chapitres suivants si tu y tiens tant que ça...

Hino Hatari: Je suis soulagée d'être finalement à la hauteur de tes espérances et j'espère ne pas te décevoir! Maintenant j'ai un peu la pression ^^'

Par contre je ne peux pas te spoiler l'identité du futur amant de James :P

Jude: Le threesome Sirius/Severus/Remus je dois avouer que je n'y avais pas pensé x) J'ai préféré mettre Severus avec Sirius parce que comme ils se détestent c'est plus marrant de voir leur réaction que si Sirius était marié avec Remus.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour la faute de pinyin en chinois mais au moment d'écrire le chapitre j'ai eu une GROSSE flemme de vérifier dans mon cahier x) Quand je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur le chapitre était déjà posté et comme j'ai eut la naïveté de croire que les chances pour qu'une personne faisant du chinois tombe sur ma fic étaient faibles, j'ai laissé couler... -_-' Mais honte à moi! Si ma prof voyait ça elle piquerait une crise :P

En tout cas vraiment pour cette erreur: 对 不 起 !

Charlymarmotte: Normalement Lily sera plus présente dans les chapitres suivants. Je suis désolée qu'elle soit assez effacée mais je ne peux pas parler de tout le monde, tout le temps ou alors je me retrouverai avec des chapitres encore plus long qu'ils ne le sont déjà ^^

Elektra Black: J'étais toute contente quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais posté une review :3 Je suis ravie que l'intercaltion Val/Sev' t'ai plu comme tu faisais partie de ceux qui me l'avait réclamer :) Et oui très peu de personnes tolère Christopher... Alors que moi je l'aime bien, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu toute seule dans mon délire :,( J'ai commencé la rédaction de l'éveil des sentiments amoureux des personnages dans un des chapitres suivants et je dois te dire que je m'embrouille un peu avec tous ces gens ~alors le couple Severus/Sirius va devoir attendre un peu... :P Et pour leurs grossesses je n'ai pas encore décidé qui avait porté qui et s'ils avaient alternés ou pas mais dès que j'aurais décidé je l'insérerais dans un des chapitres ^^

.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_{italique}_ pensées de Draco

_(italique)_ pensées d'Harry

Chapitre 7: Explications

« Non mais tu te _fous_ de moi! »

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas si dramatique. Essaya-t-elle de minimiser.

_ Comment ça ce n'est pas _si_ dramatique! S'exclama Harry. Bien sûr que ça l'est! Tu es entrain de me dire qu'un _bébé_ est sorti de mon... de... »

Harry secoua sa tête, pris d'un soudain frisson.

« C'est horrible! En plus tu me dis ça tranquillement alors qu'on est sur le point de manger! Eurk, je crois que je vais faire l'impasse sur le petit-déjeuner.

_ Mais...

_ Oh Merlin! Par pitié dis moi que ce n'était _pas_ des jumeaux. »

Harry se tourna vers sa fille qui grimaça.

« Tu sais quoi? Interrompit-il. Je préfère ne pas savoir.

_ Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, tu as commencé par la matrice naturelle. Mais la douleur provoquée par l'installation de la matrice et l'accouchement en lui-même était telle que pour ton deuxième accouchement tu as tenté...

_ Stop! Je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

_ Le problème avec cette... solution là c'est que l'accouchement est un véritable cauchemar! Pire qu'un accouchement avec matrice.

_ ...Définis-moi "_pire_".

_Ben... tu t'es finalement dis que la matrice ce n'était pas si mal... »

Le visage blême et _légèrement_ paniqué, Harry soupira.

« Les deux premières solutions n'étant pas top, tu as finalement décidé de faire une césarienne. Poursuivit Narcissa. Mais bon tu as eu sept enfants alors bonjour les cicatrices! Du coup tu es finalement retombé sur le choix de la matrice.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Déclara Harry après un silence. Je vais avoir _sept_ enfants et je vais souffrir comme un malade à chaque accouchement.

_ Oh tu exagères! Relativisa Narcissa.

_ _J'exagère_! S'exclama Harry. Non mais tu veux rire? En gros pour accoucher j'ai le choix entre souffrir énormément _avant_ l'accouchement pour l'installation de la matrice et _pendant_ l'accouchement, ne pas avoir de matrice mais souffrir encore plus pendant l'accouchement ou avoir des tas de cicatrices. Et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux pas boire de potion pour calmer la douleur parce que le bébé n'a aucunement besoin d'ingurgiter de potion calmante et qu'aucun sortilège n'est assez puissant pour apaiser la douleur. Mais sinon tu as raison: _j'exagère_! »

La jeune fille ne trouva rien à dire. Harry soupira une seconde fois:

« Et ce n'est pas comme si _Malfoy _allait m'aider en portant au moins _un_ enfant. Marmonna-t-il. Ce petit connard égocentrique. »

Harry jura en pensant aux sept enfants qui étaient déjà sortis de ses entrailles et aux très probables deux autres qui allaient bientôt en sortir. Sept enfants... Mais comment avait-il pu avoir la _stupide_ idée de faire autant de gamin alors qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir endurer une incommensurable douleur à chaque accouchement!

_(mais quel con!)_

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

« J'ai fait **QUOI**! Rugit Draco en sortant de la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'état! Soupira Gabriel.

_ _Excuse-moi_? Ma vie et ma réputation sont complètement ruinées et toi tu me dis qu'il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'état!

_ Mais ta vie et ta réputation vont très bien. Protesta James. Il y a même un journal publié toutes les semaines consacré à ta vie, celle de Papa et accessoirement à la notre.

_ Un journal? Interrogea Draco.

_ Oui. Il rassemble tous les moments ''importants'' de votre vie.

_ Important comment?

_ Euhm, ça va de ''Draco Malfoy-Potter a une nouvelle coupe de cheveux'' à ''Une nouvelle naissance pour les Malfoy-Potter''. »

Le visage du Prince des Serpentards devint livide.

« Tu veux dire que _tout le monde_ m'a vu alors que j'étais _gros_? Cracha-t-il.

_ Tu n'étais pas _gros_. Contredit Gabriel.

_ J'avais un _gamin_ dans le ventre! Bien sûr que j'étais _gros_! J'étais même _obèse_! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille...

_ Tu ne l'as fait qu'une fois! Relativisa Gabriel. Et même pas des jumeaux. Papa lui a porté _**six**_ d'entre nous!

_ Bah justement! Un plus ou un de moins ça ne fait pas de grande différence. Il aurait pu _aussi_ s'occuper de celui là.

_ Il a porter **six** enfants dont deux paires de **jumeaux**! Répéta Gabriel choqué de l'insensibilité dont faisait preuve son Père. Il était **épuisé**!

_ Alors il n'avait qu'à vouloir moins d'enfant! Parce que je doute vous avoir voulu tous les sept. Sans vouloir vous offenser. »

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel: son Père était impossible à raisonner.

« Et puis on peut savoir comment le Balafré a réussi à me mettre en cloque d'abord! Poursuivit Draco. Les Malfoy sont pourtant connus pour être _extrêmement_ hostiles à l'implantation d'un embryon non?

_ Les Malfoy sont peut-être très hostiles à l'implantation mais les Potter sont très, très, _très_ fertile. Enfin en tout cas, Papa est très fertile. Et apparemment sa fertilité dépasse ton hostilité. Répondit James. Après tout l'implantation a pris du premier coup!

_ Génial. Maugréa le blond. Bien sûr Potter n'a pas pu _s'empêcher_ d'être aussi _hors norme_... Attends une minute... Oh Merlin ça veut dire que Potter m'a _pris_?»

Gabriel haussa un sourcil.

« Tu connais un autre moyen pour tomber enceint? Lui répondit-il. »

Le Prince des Serpentards perdit le peu de couleur qui restait sur son visage tandis qu'il se figeait dans une expression profondément choquée. Il eut la brusque sensation de manqué d'air...

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais vous ne l'avez fait qu'une seule fois. Dédramatisa-t-il. Je te l'ai dit, l'implantation a pris du premier coup. »

Pas rassuré pour un sou, le blond marmonna quelques secondes dans sa barbe.

« Et je peux savoir quelle méthode j'ai choisi? Demanda-t-il finalement.

_ La matrice. Répondit calmement James.

_ La ma... »

Draco s'interrompit et il passa nerveusement ses mains sur son visage.

« Quoi, tu préférerais avoir une cicatrice sur le ventre peut-être? Ironisa James. »

Draco frémit: un _cicatrice_! Et puis quoi encore!

La seule solution restante était l'accouchement anal mais la douleur était _pire_ que celle d'un accouchement avec matrice.

En y réfléchissant bien, aucune des trois solutions n'étaient souhaitables.

« Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de porter un gamin! »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Une fois de plus Harry Potter est une anomalie de la nature! Soupira Harry.

_ Tu n'es pas une anomalie de la nature. Contredit Narcissa.

_ Tu viens de me dire que la molécule de fertilité présente naturellement dans l'organisme des hommes et qui permet les grossesses masculines est _cent_ fois plus présente dans mon corps que chez un homme moyen, ce qui fait de moi un individu extrêmement _fertile_. Alors oui, je suis une anomalie de la nature.

_ Tu devrais être content. C'est grâce à cette fertilité que tu as eu sept enfants. Des milliers de couples homosexuels aimeraient être à ta place. »

Harry fit la moue.

« Il en est de même pour les autres? Demanda-t-il. »

Narcissa lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

« Ron, Dean et Seamus, Sirius... Expliqua-t-il. Eux aussi ils sont très fertiles? Parce que bien que les grossesses masculines soient rares, ils ont quand même eu respectivement quatre, trois et deux enfants. »

La jeune fille fit la moue.

«Mmm... pas exactement. Répondit-elle. »

Harry l'encouragea à poursuivre du regard.

« Tu... Tu es plus ou moins … la cause de leurs grossesses. Déclara Narcissa. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent au maximum.

« Je _Quoi_? Croassa-t-il.

_ C'est... C'est plus ou moins à cause de toi qu'ils sont tombés enceints.

_ Comment ça _plus ou moins_? »

Sa fille eut l'air soudainement un peu gênée.

« Hum...Ben, tu vois... Tu...Tu as déjà dû remarquer que lorsque tu perds le contrôle de ta magie elle sort de ton corps et se répand au alentour?

_ Hum, hum...

_ Eh bien... quand tu es dans un état de très forte… _excitation_ tu … perds le contrôle de ta magie qui se répand autour de toi en emportant parfois des molécules de fertilité. Quand ces molécules touchent d'autres personnes, elles rentrent dans leur organisme et favorisent les grossesses chez les hommes comme chez les femmes.

_ … Donc... je suis un distributeur de molécule de fertilité géant? Conclut Harry.

_ Mais non!

_ Mais si! J'avais donc effectivement raison: je suis carrément une _énorme_ anomalie de la nature.

_ Mais non. Essaya de rassurer Narcissa.

_ Mais si. Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils ont tous le même âge? »

Narcissa lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« James, Gabriel, Alexis, Frédérique et Grégory. Lily, Killian, Valentin et Jennifer. Ou encore Ethan, Ézéchiel, Rose, Clara, Scott et Anna. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont tous le même âge? Leurs parents étaient enceints les mêmes années que moi parce qu'ils étaient à proximité quand je m'envoyais en l'air avec Malfoy?

_ Euh... A peu de chose oui... Répondit la brune d'une petite voix.

_ Oh Merlin!

_ Mais ce n'est pas si grave! Consola la Gryffondore. Ils étaient tous _très_ contents d'avoir un enfant! C'est vrai qu'à part Siri ils étaient jeunes mais... »

Harry tiqua.

« _Jeune_? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par jeune? »

Narcissa pâlit, se rendant brusquement compte de son erreur.

«… Euh...

_ Narcissa, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _jeune_? Redemanda Harry qui commençait _légèrement_ à paniquer.

_ … Ben... Euh... Tu vois... Bredouilla la Gryffondore de toute évidence gênée.

_ Narcissa? L'encouragea Harry.

_ Euh... Ben...Enfin je veux dire... Vous n'étiez pas _si_ jeune...

_ Ah non? Quel âge j'avais lors de ma première grossesse?

_ Bah...c'est que...

_ Moins de vingt-cinq ans? S'enquit Harry.

_ Euh... Ben... A vrai dire...

_ Moins de vingt-deux ans? S'étrangla le brun une voix suppliante.

_ Euh...Je... Oh, on est arrivé à la Grande Salle! Fit-elle pour changer de sujet. Je vais aller m'asseoir à côté de Rachel.

_ Quoi? Mais attends tu ne peux pas me dire que je vais tomber enceint jeune et me planter là. Protesta Harry. »

Mais la jeune fille était déjà entrée.

_(Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien entendre par jeune? Moins de vingt-cinq ans...? Moins de vingt-deux ans...?_

_« Moins de vingt ans... Proposa sa petite-voix. »_

… _»)_

Toute couleur partit du visage d'Harry. Moins de vingt ans c'était horriblement _jeune_ pour avoir des jumeaux!

_(« Peut-être que tu n'avais même pas encore fini ta scolarité à Poudlard. _Railla sa petite-voix.

__ … »)_

A ce moment-là Harry crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque.

_(Note à moi-même: découvrir de __**toute urgence**_ _à quel âge je suis tombé enceint de James et Gabriel!)_

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu n'as pas de _réelles_ raisons pour détester Papa. Argumenta Gabriel.

_ Pas de _réelles_ raisons? S'offusqua Draco. Et ce qui s'est passé en première année alors?

_ Ok. Mais mis à part le fait qu'il ne t'a pas serré la main quand vous aviez onze ans, ce qu'entre parenthèse je trouve vraiment puéril comme raison, tu n'as aucune excuse valable pour le détester.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber. Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis sur Potter.

_ Dis-moi juste ce qui te dérange tant chez lui! »

Draco soupira:

« Comme tu dois surement le savoir, un Malfoy ne prend que le meilleur et Potty n'est _pas_ le meilleur. Premièrement: non mais tu as vu ses fringues! Sérieusement on dirait qu'il a trouvé ses habits dans la rue et qu'il ne les a jamais changés depuis sa première année. Et tu as vu ses _lunettes_! Il ne peut pas faire moins discret. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il était sur la paille il pourrait au moins...

_ D'accord Papa n'a aucun goût vestimentaire. Interrompit James.

_ … Et ses _cheveux_! Poursuivit Draco.

_ Tu ferais bien de t'y habituer parce que même dans le futur tu n'as pas trouvé de solution à ce problème. Prévint James.

_ Bref, mis à part sa tenue vestimentaire. Dit Gabriel. Qu'est-ce qui empêcherait une éventuelle...

_ Tu as vu ses fréquentations?

_ Crabbe et Goyle sont constamment à tes basques. Répliqua James. Et franchement comme fréquentation ça craint.

_ Crabbe et Goyle sont à mon service. Corrigea Draco. La Belette et la Sang-de-bourbe sont les amis du Balafré. »

Les jumeaux grimacèrent.

« N'utilise pas le terme _sang-de-bourbe_ devant nous s'il-te-plait. Pria James. »

Draco se tourna vers ses fils puis il haussa les épaules.

« Si vous voulez.

_ Ton truc des amis ça ne marche pas. Dit Gabriel.

_ Mmm, il me fait des crasses! Se justifia Draco.

_ Seulement parce que tu lui en fais aussi. Répliqua James. En plus c'est toujours toi qui le cherches.

_ De toute façon c'est un Gryffondor, je suis un Serpentard, nous deux ça ne peut pas fonctionner, point barre!

_ C'est tout ce que tu as comme argument? Demanda Gabriel.

_ … **Et** il a fait pleurer Ethan. Ajouta Draco en ébouriffant les cheveux de son plus jeune fils. »

Les jumeaux firent la moue tout en se gardant bien de dire à leur Père que ça faisait partie d'un plan.

« Mouais. Tout ça pour dire que tu n'as pas de _véritables_ raisons pour détester Papa. Résuma James.

_ Quoi? Mais si je...

_ Il suffit juste de le relooker un peu et toutes tes réticences n'auront plus lieu d'être! Dit Gabriel.

_ Faites ce que vous voulez mais il restera toujours le Balafré mal zappé que je ne peux pas voir en peinture.

_ On verra. Dit James.

_ C'est tout vu. »

Le petit groupe d'adolescents pénétra ensuite dans la Grande Salle où ils s'installèrent à la table des Serpentards.

« Et toi Dad? Demanda Alexis. »

Blaise regarda son fils d'un air surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêches de t'intéresser un tant soit peu à Papa?

_ Euh le fait qu'il soit à gerber par exemple? Railla Draco. »

Alexis regarda le blond d'un air las.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais Oncle Dray. »

Draco grimaça alors qu'Alexis se tournait une nouvelle fois vers Blaise.

« Alors? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêches de t'intéresser un tant soit peu à Papa?

_ Je... Je ne sais pas. Bafouilla Blaise. Pour moi Weasley est simplement le meilleur ami du pire ennemi de mon meilleur ami, alors je n'ai jamais envisagé de faire... _quoique ce soit_ avec lui...

_ Je sais que ça t'as fait un choc de découvrir que tu allais te marier avec lui, mais maintenant que tu as digéré la nouvelle... En plus c'est Oncle Dray qui ne peut vraiment pas le voir en peinture. On sait très bien que toi tu n'as pas grand chose contre lui alors qu'est-ce qui empêcherait un quelconque rapprochement?

_ Je...

_ Tu le trouves attirant non? Lui demanda Alexis.

_ Yerk! Intervint Draco. La _Belette_? _Attirante_? Avec sa peau laiteuse et ses tâches de rousseurs partout! Beurk. Persifla-t-il. »

Alexis le foudroya immédiatement du regard.

« Ce n'est _pas_ à toi que je parlais Oncle Dray. Répéta-t-il. »

Il se tourna vers Blaise.

« _Donc_. Reprit-il. Tu le trouves attirant?

_ Mmm je... je n'y ai jamais réfléchi je... Bon, il est vrai qu'il n'est pas moche. Reconnut-il. Il est même... plutôt mignon. »

Draco faillit s'étrangler avec son café. Il se fit aussitôt fusiller du regard par le jeune Zabini-Weasley.

« Donc. Poursuivit Alexis en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers Blaise. Il y a-t-il quelque chose en particulier qui te plait chez lui? »

Blaise sourit timidement.

« Ben... Il a ce côté... un peu maladroit. Et je dois avouer que c'est plutôt adorable. »

S'en était trop: Draco recracha son café sur Millicent.

« _Adorable_! S'exclama-t-il en ignorant l'air paniqué de Millicent qui avait reçu le liquide brûlant en plein visage. Tu trouves que faire tomber des objets par terre c'est _adorable_! Si c'est comme ça alors Londubat est franchement canon!»

Alexis le fusilla, une fois de plus, du regard.

« Ce n'est _pas_ à toi que je parlais _Oncle Dray_! »

Mécontent de s'être fait rabrouer un fois de plus, Draco se mit à bouder.

« De toute façon je ne connais absolument rien sur lui. Ajouta Blaise. Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole! Alors...

_ ...Alors tu ne peux pas dire si quelque chose est possible entre vous ou pas. Termina Alexis.

_ Exactement.

_ Mais tu peux y penser? Demanda nonchalamment Alexis.»

Le basané fit la moue.

« Mais tu peux y penser? Répéta le jeune homme.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Bougonna Blaise en ignorant la mine scandalisée de Draco. »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Alexis.

« C'est tout ce que je te demande. Dit-il. »

Les adolescents mangèrent quelques minutes en silence avant que Maxime ne parle:

« Et toi papa? Demanda-t-il à Théodore. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de maman? On sait tous que tu n'es pas stupide au point de te borner à de simples institutions concernant les naissances ou quoique ce soit d'autre alors...

_ Oui mais au même titre que: les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis; les ennemis de mes amis sont aussi mes ennemis. Intervint Draco. »

Frédérique leva vers un lui regard las. Comprenant l'allusion: ''ce n'est pas à toi que je parle'', le blond se renfrogna sur sa chaise. Satisfait, le ténébreux se tourna vers son père:

« Alors? Demanda-t-il.

_ Mmm, comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle est plutôt bien roulée et elle est très intelligente, c'est donc plutôt un bon parti... »

Draco ricana:

« Si on excepte la partie sang-de-bourbe. Railla-t-il. »

Il se fit immédiatement incendier du regard par huit personnes: ses deux fils, Lily, Alexis, Killian, Frédérique, Maxime et même Ethan. Il se ratatina aussitôt sur son siège:

« Désolé. Murmura-t-il. Ça m'a échappé. »

Draco se détendit un peu quand les huit enfants cessèrent de le fixer.

« Nous disions donc. Reprit Frédérique. Tu serais plutôt intéressé par maman? »

Théodore soupira:

« Comme Blaise je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole alors pour l'instant c'est plutôt dur à déterminer. En plus même si c'est un plutôt bon parti, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être totalement insipide et dénuée d'intérêt. Sérieusement, être d'une telle fadeur devrait être interdit.»

Un léger sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du Draco qui eut néanmoins le bon sens de garder ses réflexions pour lui.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne la connais pas. Opposa Maxime.

_ Et apprendre à connaître Granger est vraiment tout en bas de ma liste de chose à faire. Répliqua sèchement Théodore. En plus je trouve qu'il est un peu tôt pour parler de toute cette histoire de couple.

_ Je suis _absolument_ d'accord avec Ted! Intervint Draco. »

Le blond se ratatina à nouveau sur son siège quand il se fit, encore, réprimander du regard.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura Maxime. On n'est pas pressé. »

Un petit sourire s'installa cependant sur les lèvres des huit enfants. Lily adressa un regard entendu à Narcissa qui était assise à la table des Gryffondors. Côté Serpentard les premiers pas pour pousser leur parents à sortir ensemble étaient faits et ils semblaient plutôt concluants: deux sur trois ce n'était pas mal, malgré les réticences de Théodore. Il ne manquait plus qu'à glisser quelques mots sur eux aux trois Gryffondors. Malheureusement, ils étaient tous pratiquement sûr qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas d'aussi bon résultat. Blaise et Théodore n'avaient rien contre leur futur moitié mais il était évident que ces derniers seraient plus difficiles à convaincre. Le plus dur était encore à venir...

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« Ouha, tu es vachement doué en potion! Complimenta Ron. Ça doit être la première fois depuis le début de l'année que ma potion a la bonne couleur. »

Alexis sourit.

« Avec deux meilleurs amis fils d'un véritable génie des potions lui-même filleul d'un autre génie potioniste, je ne peux pas faire autrement que d'être bon si je veux comprendre la moitié de ce qu'ils racontent. »

Ron sourit à son tour. Un léger silence plana entre les deux adolescents avant qu'Alexis ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

« Sinon... Fit-il nonchalamment. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Dad? »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'en été sûr! Soupira-t-il.

_ Quoi? Demanda innocemment Alexis.

_ Que tu allais essayer de me caser avec ton Serpentard de paternel. Répondit-il amèrement.

_ Je n'essaye pas de te caser avec mon ''Serpentard de paternel''. Protesta le basané. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu penses de lui.

_ Absolument rien de bon.

_ Fais un effort! Tu ne trouves rien d'admirable chez lui? J'en sais rien moi: son caractère, son physique...

_ Primo: je suis hétéro alors son physique me laisse complètement indifférent, deuxio: je suis fou amoureux d'Hermione alors ton Dad et moi c'est encore plus impossible et tercio: Zabini est un Serpentard alors non, je ne trouve rien d'admirable chez lui.

_ Mais...

_ Fin de la discussion! »

Alexis soupira une deuxième fois. Comme il s'y attendait, l'esprit de son Papa était très étroit. Le faire changer d'avis sur sa prétendue hétérosexualité et son prétendu amour pour sa Tante n'allait pas être de la tarte...

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« Allons droit au but veux-tu? Demanda Hermione à son fils. Je sais que toi, James et Alexis ne vous êtes pas mis à côté de nous trois juste pour partager un agréable moment mère-fils ou père-fils. Vous nous avez séparés pour pouvoir nous demander franchement ce que l'on pense de vos pères non? En étant seul on peut vous répondre franchement sans craindre de réprimandes et ainsi vous saurez à quoi vous attaquer pour mieux former nos couples. Je me trompe? »

Frédérique sourit.

« Intelligente quelque soit l'époque. Déclara-t-il. Puisque je suis si facilement percé à jour, dis-moi ce que tu penses de papa.

_ Rien de bon mais je suppose que si je l'ai épousé c'est qu'il ne doit pas être comme je pense qu'il est maintenant.

_ Donc tu … chercheras à le connaître?

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille. Après tout si tu es né c'est que les choses se feront d'elles-même.

_ Mais si tu parles avec lui ça te donneras une excuse pour pouvoir le mater plus souvent. Qui sait? Tu auras peut-être l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil à son entre-jambe une seconde fois plus vite que prévu... »

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent devant le sourire goguenard de son fils.

« Je... Je... Bafouilla-t-elle.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Rassura Frédérique. Il n'en saurait rien. »

Le garçon se replongea ensuite dans sa potion. Sa mère était intelligente, elle s'intéressera sûrement d'elle-même à son père. Peut-être qu'il n'aura pas grand chose à faire pour mettre ses parents en couple.

Le ténébreux glissa un regard vers James et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres: il en connaissait un qui semblait avoir plus de mal...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Pour la dernière fois, _non_ je ne trouve vraiment rien d'admirable chez Malfoy! Et maintenant arrête de m'emmerder avec ça!

_ Mais...

_ Il me casse les couilles depuis que j'ai onze piges alors il est hors de question que je m'intéresse à lui! Et par pitié ne me dis pas de conneries du style tu ne le connais pas et blablabla.

_ Mais...

_ Je _récure_ la volière à piafs à cause de lui! Et je peux dire que c'est un travail sans fin parce que ses foutus oiseaux passent leur temps à chier sur l'endroit que je viens de nettoyer! »

James fit la moue.

« En plus pour l'instant je suis encore hétéro, alors Malfoy et moi c'est plus qu'impossible. Argumenta Harry. »

James le regarda un instant d'un air incrédule avant d'exploser de rire. Il se calma quelque peu quand Snape le sermonna doucement du regard.

« _Toi_? Se moqua-t-il. _Hétéro_? Pitié tu dévorais littéralement ce Serdaigle des yeux avant qu'on ne rentre en cours. »

Harry rougit légèrement.

« Je... Je ne le matais pas. Bredouilla-t-il. Je... vérifiais!

_ Qu'il avait bien une paire de fesse? Nargua son fils. »

_(et quelle paire de fesse...!)_

Harry se perdit une minute dans ses pensées avant de revenir sur terre.

« De toute façon il ne se passera rien entre la fouine et moi avant des millions d'années! »

James ne put réprimer un rire.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? L'interrogea Harry.

_ C'est juste le surnom que tu lui donnes: ''la fouine''.

_ Je l'appelle toujours comme ça dans le futur?

_ Mmm quelquefois. Mais tu évites parce que Père n'aime pas du tout et qu'après il te prive de sexe. Et comme tu es plutôt obsédé par le fait d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui... »

Harry se renfrogna.

« Et voilà que j'agis comme un véritable obsédé. Bougonna-t-il. Malfoy m'a complètement débauché. Je n'ai plus qu'à me rabattre sur l'idée qu'au moins il est plus libidineux que moi. »

James grimaça.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne parierais pas trop là-dessus: tu es au moins aussi libidineux que Père.

_ Alors ça c'est impossible! Vu les histoires sur nous deux que j'ai entendues, c'est Malfoy qui me saute toujours dessus alors que ce n'est pas le moment.

_ C'est parce que tu n'as pas entendu toutes les histoires. Je peux te donner l'exemple de la fois où tu as demandé à Père de te donner une fessée alors que _tous_ tes enfants, y compris Dante, étaient présents...»

La bouche du Survivant s'arrondit dans un splendide "O"

«Je... J'ai demandé à Malfoy de me donner une _fessée_? Murmura-t-il déconcerté.»

James hocha la tête.

« Devant vous tous?»

Le blond hocha la tête une seconde fois alors que son Papa palissait à vue d'oeil.

« Alors que _Dante_ était présent? »

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de son fils.

« Ce jour là nous étions tous réunis dans la cuisine... Expliqua ce dernier.

_ Je ne pensais vraiment pas que l'on mangeait dans une cuisine. Fit pensivement Harry. Après tout je vis avec Malfoy alors je pensais que la cuisine étant une pièce ''vulgaire'' on était servi par des elfes de maison et qu'on mangeait dans une _immense_ salle à manger.

_ On a une _immense_ salle à manger. Confirma James. Mais on y mange que lorsqu'on a de la visite comme toute la famille d'Oncle Ron et de Tante Hermione... Sinon on mange dans la cuisine que _tu_ as insisté pour avoir. Tu voulais faire mijoter de bons petits plats pour ta famille par toi-même.

_ Et Malfoy a accepté?

_ Au début il était plutôt réticent mais apparemment tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu cuisines...

_ Oh. Fit Harry comprenant l'allusion.

_ Bref, nous étions donc tous dans la cuisine. On mangeait, Père bossait sur un rapport urgent qu'il devait faire et tu étais assis juste derrière lui sur l'un des meubles de cuisine...

FLASH-BACK du futur

Assit autour de la table de la cuisine, Draco Malfoy-Potter écrivait en toute hâte le rapport de son expérience au propre. C'était la dernière fois qu'il laissait traîner un rapport aussi longtemps! Concentré au maximum, il ne faisait ni attention à ses sept enfants qui mangeaient bruyamment, ni à son mari assit derrière lui sur l'un des plans de travail de la cuisine et qui balançait ses jambes dans le vide d'un air enfantin. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que bien qu'Harry ne balançait pas ses pieds bien fort, ceux-ci tapaient doucement son dos régulièrement. Mais ça non plus, Draco ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Il cessa d'ignorer son mari quand le pied de celui-ci se posa innocemment contre son entrejambe et qu'il se mit à s'y frotter. Draco ne put réprimer un léger sursaut.

« Harry ce n'est pas le moment. Moralisa-t-il distraitement. Je travaille là. »

Vexé de ne pas obtenir plus d'attention, Harry appuya plus fortement sur l'entrejambe de son époux.

« Harry! Reprit Draco.

_ Oui? Minauda ce dernier.

_ Arrête.

_ Que j'arrête quoi? Demanda innocemment Harry.

_ Ton pied.

_ Quel pied?

_ Celui avec lequel tu me chauffes, arrête.

_ Non mais c'est pas vrai! S'exclama Gabriel. On mange-là! Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs.

_ Je te chauffe? Demanda candidement Harry sans prêter attention à l'intervention de son fils.

_ Oui tu me chauffes. Arrête immédiatement. »

Draco grogna faiblement en sentant le pied de son mari appuyer encore plus contre son entrejambe. Il essaya de le déloger avec sa main mais l'ex-Gryffondor tint bon.

« J'ai du travail Harry! Et c'est urgent. J'ai _vraiment_ besoin de me concentrer alors s'il-te-plait arrête.

_ Sinon quoi...? Tu me donneras une fessée?

_ Par pitié dite-moi que je rêve... Maugréa Lily.

_ Ne me tente pas. Répondit Draco ignorant l'intervention de sa fille.

_ Si je n'arrête pas tu me donneras une fessée? Répéta Harry en appuyant encore plus sur la virilité de son homme qui grogna à nouveau.

_ Tu veux une fessée? Lui demanda le blond. »

Un sourire lubrique éclaira le visage d'Harry.

« Oui j'en veux une. Répondit-il.

_ J'aime pas les fessées moi. Marmonna distraitement Dante. »

Une mine scandalisée imprégna le visage des aînés du benjamin de la famille:

« Non mais vous n'avez pas honte? Voilà ce que vous apprenez à de jeunes enfants innocents! S'exclama Narcissa.

_ Très bien si tu arrêtes je te donnerais une fessée. Promit Draco ignorant toujours l'intervention de sa fille.

_ Et ensuite tu me feras un bisou pour me consoler?

_ Et ensuite je te ferai un bisou pour te consoler.

_ Promis?

_ Promis. »

Le pied baladeur se retira de l'entrejambe du blond qui crut qu'il allait _enfin_ pouvoir travailler.

« Quand est-ce que tu me donneras ma fessée? S'enquit Harry.

_ Quand j'aurais fini de bosser.

_ Je la veux maintenant. Bouda Harry.

_ Harry je... »

Il s'interrompit en sentant le pied de son mari caresser une nouvelle fois sa virilité.

« J'ai été un très, très vilain garçon. Argumenta le brun. Regarde: je t'empêche de travailler.

_ Papa s'il-te-plait cesse de dire des choses aussi embarrassantes! Supplia James. »

Ignorant toujours ses enfants, Draco se tourna vers son mari. Avec son air candide il était vraiment bandant et la bosse que formait son pantalon confirmait ses pensées.

« Après tu me laisses travailler? Demanda-t-il.

_ Promis.

_ Je vais te donner ta fessée alors. »

Draco se leva de sa chaise et il s'approcha de son mari. Quand il fut entre ses cuisses, ce dernier les noua machinalement autour de sa taille tandis que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou. Harry se pencha ensuite pour embrasser son époux passionnément en ronronnant de satisfaction.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai prenez-vous une chambre! Rouspéta Ézéchiel avant de sortir de la pièce suivit par ses frères et sœurs. »

Fin FLASH-BACK du futur

James sourit devant la bouche de son Papa qui formait toujours un très joli ''O'' et qui arborait un teint livide.

« Oh Merlin j'ai _vraiment_ dit ça devant vous? Gémit-il. »

James hocha la tête.

« Alors que Dante était... »

James acquiesça à nouveau.

«Ooooh je suis un véritable obsédé sexuel! Se lamenta Harry en cachant sa tête entre ses mains. Et dans la _cuisine_ en plus... ! C'est incroyable à quel point on doit aimer cette pièce parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on couche souvent ensemble là-dedans.

_ Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. Attesta James. D'ailleurs je me rappelle un jour... »

FLASH-BACK du futur

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment très sexy quand tu cuisines? »

Harry gloussa légèrement en sentant la bouche de son époux dans son cou et ses mains qui caressaient son ventre.

« Mmm oui, tu me le dis à chaque fois que je suis au fourneau.

_ Ah oui? »

Draco déposa une ribambelle de baisers mouillés dans le cou de son brun alors qu'une de ses mains s'aventura sous son T-Shirt, mais Harry se dégagea rudement de son étreinte. Il contourna ensuite son blond pour pouvoir poser une pile de pancakes fumants sur la table de la cuisine devant des enfants affamés.

Dès que le plat fut posé, Draco reprit immédiatement possession de la taille du brun et il se mit à suçoter doucement la peau de son cou. Encourager par ses gémissements il passa une nouvelle fois sa main sous son T-Shirt.

« Mmm, Dray ce n'est pas le moment de... »

Harry s'interrompit quand ses tétons durcirent sous les doigts experts de Draco. Il se cala contre lui en soupirant lascivement.

« Par pitié, vous voir vous tripoter dès le matin ça me coupe vraiment l'appétit. Maugréa Ézéchiel.

_ Si je ne me retenais pas, je te prendrais ici même sur cette table. Murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry.

_ Mmm. Répondit vaguement ce dernier. »

Harry, les yeux fermés, se laissait bercer par les caresses aguerries de son mari.

« Quoique c'est moi le chef de famille, si je veux m'envoyer en l'air sur cette table il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne le fasse pas. »

Harry pouffa de rire.

« Il est hors de question que l'on s'envoie en l'air sur cette table. Contesta-t-il.

_ Oh que si qu'on le fera.

_ Non, on ne le fera pas. »

Harry fit face à son époux et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il prit ensuite possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux.

« On pari? Nargua Draco. »

Les bras autour de la taille du brun, Draco colla son corps le plus près possible au sien. Il fourra ensuite sa tête dans son cou pour reprendre ses attentions mouillées.

Harry pouffa et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui donner accès à plus d'espace.

«On ne le fera pas. Marmonna l'ex-Gryffondor

_ C'est ce qu'on verra. Contredit le blond.

_ C'est tout vu.

_ Par pitié on _mange _sur cette table! Rappela James.

_Les enfants mangent sur cette table. Répéta Harry.

_ Ah oui? »

D'un mouvement brusque, Draco plaqua l'ex-Gryffondor contre l'évier. Un de ses mains retourna sous le T-Shirt du brun pour lui procurer diverses caresses alors qu'il se frottait lascivement contre lui. Encouragé par les gémissements indécents que poussait Harry dont l'une des jambes était déjà remontée au niveau de sa taille, Draco se mit à sucer le lobe de son oreille.

« Oh oui ici c'est trop bon. Murmura le brun. »

Les yeux clos, la respiration de plus en plus courte, les joues rosies par le désir, Harry se laissa doucement submerger par le plaisir.

« Mmm.

_ C'est bon? Lui demanda Draco.

_ Mmm, t'arrêtes pas...

_ C'est officiel: vous avez coupé mon appétit. Annonça Ézéchiel. »

Ignorant son fils qui quittait furieusement la pièce, Draco poursuivit les caresses qu'il prodiguait au torse de son compagnon, aimant le sentir frissonner sous ses doigts et se cambrer légèrement quand il touchait ses tétons durcis, mais il cessa momentanément les attentions avec sa bouche.

Harry grogna de mécontentement et il entrouvrit légèrement les paupières pour connaître la raison de ce soudain arrêt. Penché au dessus de lui, Draco l'observait en souriant.

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment bandant au possible? Lui dit le blond. »

Harry grogna une seconde fois:

« C'est pour me dire _ça_ que tu as arrêté de m'embrasser? Râla-t-il. »

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit.

« Tu es excité?

_ A ton avis c'est quoi la bosse que tu sens contre ta jambe?

_ Oh, je vois que tu es de mauvaise humeur.

_ C'est toi qui m'a chauffé alors tu as intérêt à prendre tes responsabilités.

_ Hum je vais devoir te soulager alors. »

Draco se pressa l'une de ses jambes contre l'érection naissante de son brun qui grommela.

« Et je vais te soulager, sur la table ici même. »

En disant ces mots et tenant toujours le brun par la taille, Draco leur fit faire un brusque demi-tour et les firent se diriger vers la table ignorant les mines scandalisées de ses enfants.

« Non, on le fera pas. Pouffa Harry.

_ Si, on le fera. »

Draco plaqua le brun contre la table en question.

« Et même que tu vas adorer. Ajouta-t-il. »

Il fourra ensuite sa tête dans le cou du brun qui la rejeta en arrière en gloussant.

Fin FLASH-BACK du futur

« On n'a jamais quitté une pièce aussi vite. Conclut rêveusement James.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la mine mi-scandalisée mi-déconcertée de son Papa.

« Et... on l'a fait? Demanda-t-il. »

James haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas quand on est retourné dans la cuisine on avait une nouvelle table. »

Harry émit une plainte en posant sa tête sur la table.

« On est des vrais lapins c'est pas possible! Se désola-t-il. »

Snape passa à côté d'eux à ce moment là.

« Je tiendrais compte pour la notation, que vous laissez James s'occuper de tout alors que vous _dormez_ sur la table M. Potter. Siffla-t-il. »

Harry releva brusquement sa tête.

« Mais... Protesta-t-il. »

Mais le professeur de potion s'était déjà éloigné. Harry gémit.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça! »

Le Survivant foudroya son fils, qui pouffait de rire, du regard.

« Ce n'est _pas_ drôle. Bougonna-t-il.

_ Sev' ne peut vraiment pas te voir en peinture. Commenta James. Et ça va _à peine_ s'arranger dans le futur. »

Harry grimaça.

« Génial. Soupira-t-il. Snape me prendra pour un abrutit fini jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

_ ... Mmm si ça peut te rassurer en ce moment il te considère plus comme une traînée que comme un abrutit fini...

_ Une _traînée_? S'étrangla le brun. »

James acquiésça.

« Par exemple, je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où Père et toi vous étiez envoyés en l'air chez lui et qu'il vous avait surpris? »

Harry le regarda d'un air horrifié avant d'émettre une plainte.

« J'ai _couché_ avec Malfoy dans la maison de _Snape_? S'étrangla le Survivant. »

James opina.

« D'où le terme ''traînée''. Expliqua-t-il.

_ Je ne suis qu'un obsédé sexuel! Gémit-il en posant une nouvelle fois sa tête contre la table sous les éclats de rire du blond.

_ Oh allons il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute histoire. Apaisa James. Tu sais on finit pas s'y habituer à force. »

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

« Et puis il faut bien que vous soyez à la hauteur de votre réputation de lapin de Poudlard...»

Harry relava brusquement sa tête:

« J'ai une _réputation_ de _lapin_ de Poudlard? »

James acquiesça:

« Et elle perdurera de génération en génération. Ajouta-t-il philosophiquement. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'est encore parvenu à votre niveau... »

Un gargouillis non déterminé s'échappa de la gorge du brun alors qu'il plongea à nouveau sa tête entre ses bras.

« Je _hais_ ma vie. Marmonna-t-il. »

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« Alors? Commença Lily. Comment ça se présente?

_ Comme prévu Dad est plutôt réceptif. Répondit Killian. Maintenant qu'on lui a mis la puce à l'oreille je pense qu'il s'intéressera à Papa de lui même.

_ Par contre Oncle Ron ne semblait pas aussi compréhensif... Nota Maxime »

Alexis grimaça.

« Le convaincre que son hétérosexualité et son amour pour Tante Herm' ne sont que des façades ne sera pas de la tarte. Surtout qu'il repousse en bloc tout contact avec un Serpentard et encore plus avec un homme... Et justement qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Tante Herm'?

_ Elle est intelligente. Répondit Frédérique. Elle se rendra compte certainement toute seule qu'en plus de son physique avantageux, mon père a un intellect littéraire qui équivaut presque le sien. Et quand elle commencera à avoir avec lui les conversations qu'elle ne peut pas avoir avec Oncle Ron... ce sera pratiquement dans la poche. Bien sûr il en est de même avec mon père. Et sinon quand est-il pour vos parents? Demanda-t-il aux Malfoy-Potter.

_ Eh bien ''un Malfoy ne prend que le meilleur''. Cita James.

_ Aoutch! En gros tant que vous n'avez pas relooké Oncle Harry, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Conclut Alexis.

_ Exactement. Le problème étant que Papa n'acceptera jamais qu'on le relooke sans une raison valable! Et encore moins si on lui dit que c'est pour que Père s'intéresse à lui...

_ L'idéal serait qu'il vienne nous demander lui-même de le relooker... Fit pensivement Lily. »

Ézéchiel étouffa un rire:

« Et pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille? Papa _adore_ ses fringues pourries.

_ Mmm, il pourrait nous le demander s'il veut... impressionner quelqu'un... Répondit Lily tout aussi pensivement.

_ Tu veux qu'on le branche avec quelqu'un pour qu'il nous demande de le relooker? S'interrogea Gabriel. S'il finit _vraiment_ par bien l'aimer on sera dans la merde...

_ Sauf si la personne en question _est_ Père. Répliqua la blonde.

_ Donc... tu voudrais qu'on fasse plonger Papa en premier? Résuma James. Comme ça il viendra de lui-même nous demander de l'aide pour draguer Père? »

Lily acquiesça.

« On pourrait faire ça. Accepta rêveusement Gabriel. Il y a juste un _léger_ problème: comment est-ce qu'on fait plonger Papa?

_ Exactement de la même manière dont il finira par tomber amoureux de Père dans le futur.

_ … Sauf qu'à ce moment là, il éprouvait un soupçon d'intérêt envers Père. En ce moment il le déteste plus que jamais! Il pourrait crever dans un coin qu'il s'en foutrait. Protesta Ézéchiel. Jamais il ne s'intéressera à lui.

_ On n'a qu'à rendre Père intéressant à ses yeux.

_ … Comment? Demanda Gabriel.

_ En éveillant un intérêt pour lui. Répondit Lily.

_ … Comment? Demanda James.

_ En le provoquant.

_ … Comment? Demanda Narcissa. »

Sa sœur aînée ne répondit pas toute suite, cherchant une solution, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« J'ai peut-être une idée... »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Tu es un beau salopard Malfoy tu le sais ça? »

Campé deux pieds ferme sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry pestait une fois de plus contre le Prince des Serpentards. Séparés de quelques centimètres seulement, les deux Némésis se foudroyaient mutuellement du regard. Ils étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre qu'Harry sentait le souffle chaud de Malfoy sur son visage et son odeur enivrante. Mais le brun était trop en colère pour s'en soucier.

« C'est à notre tour de nous entrainer! Disait-il. »

Un sourire mauvais se fixa sur le visage du blond.

« Peut-être mais nous, nous avons une lettre signée de la main du directeur de Serpentard qui nous autorise à nous entraîner aujourd'hui. »

Harry grimaça.

« Tu n'en as pas marre des coups bas Malfoy? De toute façon tu peux t'entrainer autant que tu veux et m'empêcher tant que tu veux de pratiquer, jamais tu ne me vaudras en tant qu'attrapeur.

_ On pari?

_ Peuh, garde ton argent pour toi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis bien meilleur que tu ne le seras jamais. »

Malfoy détourna son regard avec flegme. Comme si Harry était trop insignifiant pour qu'il daigne le regarder.

« Si tu le dis. Répondit-il vaguement. En attendant puisque tu n'as rien d'autre à faire tu peux aller... je ne sais pas moi, récurer la volière par exemple. Histoire de t'avancer un peu... »

Harry tiqua:

« Va bruler en enfer Malfoy.

_ Après toi Potty. Non, plutôt après Weasley la catin. Après tout, pute ce n'est pas très appréciable comme métier. »

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines.

« Malfoy...

_ Hum?

_ … Je vais te tuer! »

Une droite puissante atterrit sur la joue de l'aristocrate qui vacilla. Ce dernier essuya le sang qui perlait de sa lèvre fendue avant de riposter par un coup de poing dans l'estomac du Survivant qui en eut le souffle coupé.

« Wohoo on se calme! Personne ne va tuer personne! »

Les deux ennemis furent brusquement séparés. Harry s'apprêta à déverser sa colère sur la personne qui avait _osé_ l'empêcher de corriger le blond mais ses yeux rentrèrent en contact avec deux prunelles du même vert émeraude que les siennes.

Gabriel se tenait derrière son jumeau, prêt lui aussi à agir.

« Non mais ça ne va pas de vous crêper le chignon comme ça! Moralisa James. J'en ai plus que marre de passer mes journées à arrêter vos disputes! Vous êtes _ridicules_! Et inutile de vous rappelez que vous offrez un piètre exemple à vos propres enfants...

_ Voyez ça avec votre _cher Père_. Cracha Harry. Qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que des coups bas et d'insulter les membres de votre famille.

_ C'est ce que j'ai entendu. Confirma James en fixant sur Père avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

_ La catin et sa famille ne font pas parties de la mienne. Corrigea Malfoy entre ses dents ignorant la mine outrée de ces deux fils.

_ Pff, je me tire. Fit Harry. Ta tronche ne me reviens vraiment pas.

_ Rassure toi Potty c'est réciproque. Voilà au moins une chose sur laquelle on est d'accord. »

Après un dernier regard Harry s'éloigna lentement.

« Comme je le disais: va en enfer Malfoy.

_ T'inquiètes Potty, je passerais le bonjour à tes parents pour toi. »

A ces mots, Harry vit rouge. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il se serait jeté sur sa Némésis si Gabriel ne l'avait pas solidement retenu.

« Lâche-moi! Éructa-il. Je veux lui écraser sa sale tronche d'aristocrate! Lâche-moi je te dis! »

James se tourna rageusement vers son Père:

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? Lui demanda-t-il. À cette époque tu es peut-être un crétin, mais ça ne te ressemble pas pour autant de cracher sur la mémoire des morts avec une telle virulence!

_ C'est à cause de la tronche de Potty. Se justifia-t-il. Je ne peux vraiment pas le voir. »

James sentait qu'il y avait autre chose mais il n'insista pas. Il continua de fusiller son Père du regard mais ce dernier ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il était bien trop occupé à regarder son pire ennemi écumer de rage.

« Je te hais Malfoy, je te _hais_! »

Gabriel soupira: il espérait ardemment que le plan de sa sœur fonctionne parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de rester trop longtemps dans cette atmosphère de haine.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry se laissa tomber sans retenue dans l'un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune.

« Oh Merlin c'est _quoi_ cette puanteur! S'exclama Ron.

_La merde de hiboux. Répondit Harry.

_Pouah! C'est vraiment horrible! Dit Hermione.

Le Survivant haussa les épaules.

« Je dois m'y être habitué parce que ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça... Et puis vous allez devoir le supporter parce que je n'ai pas la force de me lever pour prendre un bain. »

Un petit silence plana sur le groupe. Silence que Ron coupa:

« Euhm, puisque qu'on est tous réuni, c'est peut-être le moment pour en savoir plus. Proposa-t-il. Vous savez, à propos de la guerre. »

Harry se redressa immédiatement sur son fauteuil.

« C'est vrai que c'est le putain de bon moment! »

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Narcissa qui lisait tranquillement un livre. Cette dernière finit par le fermer en soupirant.

« Très bien. Fit-elle. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à vos questions. Mais je vous préviens il y a des choses que je ne vous dirai pas.

_ Comme la façon dont je me débarrasse de Voldemort? Tenta Harry.

_ Comme la façon dont tu te débarrasses de Voldemort. Affirma Narcissa. »

Harry soupira.

« Mais... Tu peux au moins nous confirmer la mort de Voldemort hein? Demanda Ron. Il bouffe bien les pissenlits par la racine?

_ Mmm... Pas exactement. »

Harry commença à paniquer:

« Comment ça ''pas exactement''? Ne me dis pas qu'il est toujours en vie et que je l'ai juste... enfermé quelque part! Parce que sinon il risque de s'enfuir et...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne. Rassura immédiatement la jeune fille. Ce que je voulais dire c'était qu'il ne mange pas les pissenlits par la racine parce qu'après ton passage il n'y avait plus rien à mettre en terre... »

Les yeux des trois adolescents s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes.

« Tu... Tu veux dire que...

_ Tu l'as explosé. Expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Littéralement.

_ Je...J'ai explosé Voldemort? Répéta Harry incrédule. »

Les commissures de ses lèvres commencèrent à s'étirer.

« Sérieusement? Je l'ai _explosé_ ?

_ Tu étais très en colère. Justifia Narcissa. »

Harry se recula dans son siège, un sourire niais collé sur le visage.

« Bah ça alors j'y crois pas. C'est génial!

_ Tu assures grave mec! Le félicita Ron en lui donnant une tape amical sur l'épaule. Tu as _explosé_ le Lord Noir!

_ Et les Mangemorts? S'informa Hermione.

_ Traqués jusqu'au dernier et directement envoyés à Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs étaient si heureux de les voir qu'ils leur ont donné à tous un... baiser de bienvenue.

_ Alors ça c'est trop cool. Murmura-t-il Harry euphorique. »

Mais après la joie que lui avait procuré l'annonce de sa victoire écrasante, le sourire d'Harry perdit de son intensité. Il commença à penser à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

« Je sais que moi je suis encore en vie, commença Harry, mais... les autres... »

Narcissa soupira et secoua sa tête.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment de penser à ça. Dit-elle. Je veux dire c'est assez glauque et...

_ Narcissa. Coupa Harry. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son Papa qui ancra son regard dans le sien.

« S'il-te-plait. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses amis.

« Je pense qu'on a tous les trois besoin de savoir. »

Après un léger silence, sa fille cadette lâcha un soupir puis elle planta son regard dans le sien.

« C'était la guerre. Amorça-t-elle. Alors bien sûr il y a eu pas mal de victimes. »

Harry inspira profondément. Même s'il avait été demandeur d'informations il savait que ça allait être dur à digérer.

« La guerre s'est passée pas mal d'année avant ma naissance alors je ne connais pas tous les noms. Poursuivit-elle. Malgré toutes les soirées commémoratives qu'il y a eues.

_ Dis nous ce que tu sais. Encouragea Harry.

_ Ok. »

Narcissa marqua une pause, respira profondément et se lança.

« Alors... je crois... que parmi les personnes que tu connais il y a… Padma Partil. Lâcha-t-elle. »

Harry sursauta légèrement.

« E... Elle? Mais elle est à l'écart de la guerre et... »

Harry déglutit incapable de continuer sous le regard compatissant de sa fille alors que Ron se laissa brutalement retombé dans son fauteuil. Hermione le prit par la main pour le réconforter. Même s'ils n'étaient pas très proche de la jeune fille ils la côtoyaient tous les jours! Ron était même allé au bal avec elle...

« J'arrête là? Demanda Narcissa. »

Harry eut un léger soubresaut. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était mis à fixer le tapi. Il se tourna vers ses amis pour quémander leur approbation puis il secoua la tête:

« Non vas-y. D'une traite.

_ Bon. Dans ce cas si je me souviens bien..., Cormac McLaggen..., Terry Boot..., Marcus Flint..., Xenophilius Lovegood..., le professeur Flitwickf..., Maugrey Fol oeil..., Kingsley..., Zacharias Smith... Je dois vraiment continuer? »

Assit silencieusement dans son fauteuil, Harry se rongeait le peu d'ongle qu'il lui restait d'un air pensif.

« De quoi? Fit-il en sortant de sa rêverie. Euhm... »

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers ses amis: ils étaient tous les deux très secoués.

« N... Non. C'est bon. Finit-il par dire. »

Il renifla péniblement. Tant de gens qu'il connaissait et/ou fréquentait régulièrement…

« Papa? Interrogea Narcissa. Tu ne pouvais _pas_ tous les sauver.

_ … Je sais. »

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles. Harry sursauta ensuite brutalement.

« Et Dumbledore? »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.

« Désolée. Dit-elle simplement. »

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa et sa vue se brouilla. Pendant de longues minutes des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues sous les gestes et les paroles réconfortantes de Ron et Hermione. Il renifla ensuite bruyamment, essuya ses pommettes humides d'un revers de manche, se tourna vers sa fille et lui sourit faiblement.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'en regardant ton visage, je sens que ce n'est pas tout? Demanda-t-il.

_ Tant qu'on y est crevons l'abcès. Il y a eu non seulement beaucoup de morts, mais aussi pas mal de blessés. Surtout que durant cette guerre, de nombreuses potions ont été mises au point. Le but de la plupart d'entre elles étaient de tuer l'ennemi en le torturant à petit feu. Je te laisse deviner quel camp les utilisaient le plus... Enfin bref, on classe les victimes dans différents rangs. Rang D: entre guillemets les cas ''superficielles''. Ça va de la simple jambe cassée à l'amputation. Ils ne ressentent plus aucune douleur et ils arrivent à se débrouiller dans la vie. Rang C: cas plus... embêtant. Par exemple dans le futur ils avaient trouvé un moyen pour que Greyback transforme toutes ses proies à tous les coups. Et la première transformation était... irréversible. Colin a été mordu. »

Harry sursauta:

« Tu veux dire que...

_ Ne t'en fais pas. La médecine a beaucoup évolué et maintenant il a juste une grande poussée de poils les soirs de pleine lune. Sinon il se porte comme un charme. »

Harry sourit fébrilement.

« Rang B. Poursuivit Narcissa. Ce sont ceux qui ont reçu pas mal de potions et de sortilèges. Ceux qui étaient en seconde ligne. Euhm... parmi les symptômes: douleurs fréquentes... perte soudaine de la mobilité... engourdissement... Sans traitement, la victime risque de mourir... Comme Olivier Dubois.

_ Q...Quoi mais...

_ J'ai dis _sans_ traitement. Sinon ça se soigne assez bien. Il souffre un peu de temps en temps mais c'est supportable. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Rang A. »

Sa voix s'était brisée.

« Ce sont les cas les plus graves. Il s'agit surtout des personnes qui étaient en première ligne et qui s'en sont pris vraiment plein dans la gueule. Donc parmi les symptômes: douleurs aigües quasi permanente, engourdissement des membres, perte de connaissance..., vomissements abondants... Convulsions... Risque de coma... Hémorragies soudaines... Enfin, la liste est longue. Avec ou sans traitement, la victime risque de mourir... »

Narcissa marqua une seconde pause:

« Oncle Fred en fait partie... dit-elle finalement. »

Le cœur des trois adolescents rata un battement. Le visage de Ron avait perdu toute couleur.

« Tu... Tu veux dire que...

_ Je ne vais pas vous mentir c'est grave. Il lui arrive parfois de... tomber sans prévenir et de se mettre à convulser brutalement. Ou alors de se tordre de douleurs... Mais ce n'est rien comparé au sort qui lui était réservé. Malheureusement la maladie évolue vite et il faut sans cesse renouveler son traitement mais la médecine fait de son mieux, surtout qu'aucun cas ne se ressemble et qu'il faut un traitement adapté à chacune des victimes. Mais pour l'instant il va plutôt bien. »

Un autre silence s'installa entre les quatre adolescents.

« Les rangs A sont assez rares. Poursuivit Narcissa. Comme je l'ai déjà dit les seuls qui y sont, sont ceux qui étaient vraiment au cœur de guerre alors la majorité des personnes blessées et qui ont gardées des séquelles sont de rang D ou C. »

Un autre silence s'installa.

Ayant tant bien que mal réussit à faire passer la pilule, Harry leva les yeux vers sa fille mais cette dernière semblait on ne peut plus pensive. Elle s'était mise à se ronger nerveusement les ongles, le regard dans le vide. Quand elle s'aperçut finalement de son regard, elle s'empressa de lui lancer un faible sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Voilà on a fait le tour du sujet qui fâche. Termina-t-elle. »

Mais Harry sentit qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle lui cachait.

« Tu es sûre que tu me dis tout? S'enquit-t-il. Il y n'a pas quelque chose que je devrais savoir...?

_ ...

_ ... A propos... d'une personne en particulier? Insistant le brun. »

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard hésitant, puis elle s'empressa de baisser les yeux.

« Personne dont tu te soucis. Murmura-t-elle.

_ ... Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un que je connais mais dont je ne me soucis pas est gravement blessée? »

La brune ne leva pas les yeux et garda le silence.

« Quelqu'un qui serait de rang A? »

Aucune réponse de la part de la lionne.

_( voyons voir. Quelqu'un que je connais, dont je ne me soucis pas et qui la mettrait dans un tel état...)_

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Mal...

_ On peut parler d'autre chose? »

Les yeux gris de la jeune fille étaient limites suppliants. Conscient de l'avoir un peu forcé à parler d'un sujet douloureux, Harry abandonna.

« Ok. Répondit-il. C'est finit, je ne parlerai plus de la guerre. »

Il regarda son meilleur ami qui était toujours sous le choc et qu'Hermione essayait de consoler.

« Je pense qu'_on_ ne parlera plus de la guerre. »

Il lui adressa ensuite un grand sourire qui se voulait réconfortant. Sa fille le lui rendit.

« Sinon... Il y a quelque chose de spécial que vous voudriez savoir? Demanda-t-elle avec entrain.

_ Euhm... Dis-nous... avec qui Crabbe et Goyle ont fini. Demanda Hermione. Je pense que ça détendra pas mal l'atmosphère. »

L'humeur de Ron changea immédiatement.

« Oh ouais! Dis-nous qui a eu la stupide idée de se marier avec les deux bouffons.

_ Mmm ce n'est pas vraiment pertinent. Jugea la brune. Vous voulez juste vous moquez d'eux et je ne trouve pas ça très gentil. Autre chose? »

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent interloqués.

Harry pouffa:

« Allez Narcissa, tu peux bien nous le dire? Oui ce n'est pas très sympa mais on a grand besoin de se dérider en ce moment précis. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si l'un deux allaient finir avec Ginny n'est-ce pas?

_ … »

Le sourire d'Harry disparut devant le mutisme de sa fille.

« N'est-ce pas? Redemanda-t-il.

_ Noooooon. Répondit finalement la brune. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas comme si l'un deux allaient finir avec Tante Gin'. Non mais vous imaginez? Ginny Crabbe ou Ginny Goyle? Ce serait vraiment trop bizarre non? »

Étrangement, elle n'était pas très convaincante. Le visage de Ron perdit toute couleur.

« Oh Merlin. Murmura Hermione

_ N... Narcissa tu plaisantes pas vrai? Par _pitié_ dis-moi que dans le futur ma sœur ne s'appelle ni Crabbe ni Goyle. Supplia Ron.

_ Mais bien _sûr_ qu'elle ne s'appelle ni Crabbe ni Goyle. Rassura la jeune fille. Je te l'ai dit ce serait vraiment trop bizarre… »

Un malaise plana néanmoins sur le petit groupe.

« Tu mens étrangement mal pour une Malfoy. Lâcha Harry.

_ Je ne mens pas. Contredit-elle.

_ Si, tu mens.

_ Non pas du tout. »

Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

« Elle ment Herm' c'est ça? Dans le futur un de mes beau-frère est... c'est...»

Il grimaça incapable de poursuivre. Il se retourna vers Narcissa.

« Pitié, _pitié_ Narcissa, je t'en _supplie_ à genoux dis-moi que c'est avec Neville qu'elle s'est mariée. Ou même n'importe qui d'autre! Par pitié Narcissa je t'en _supplie_!

_ C'est à elle de vous le dire, pas à moi...! Hé vous voulez savoir avec qui Oncle Fred, George, Percy, et Bill se sont mariés? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

_ Herm'. Fit Ron à Hermione. L'un de mes beau-frère est complètement stupide c'est ça hein?

_ Mais non Ron! Rassura Hermione. Narcissa n'a pas dit que Gin' allait finir avec Crabbe ou Goyle!

_ Elle ne l'a pas dit? Répéta Ron.

_ Non elle ne l'a pas dit.

_ Mais elle le pense hein? Gémit-il.

_ Mais non! Tranquillisa Hermione aussi convaincante que Narcissa. Pas du tout. Et si on écoutait avec qui tes frères ont fini hein? Pour oublier tout ça? »

Ron hocha précipitamment la tête et il se tourna vers Narcissa.

« Alors! Commença-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Oncle Bill et Tante Fleur sont restés ensemble et ils ont eu trois enfants: Mathias et Esther qui sont ici et Amélie qui a déjà quitté Poudlard, Oncle Fred s'est marié avec Angelina Johnson...

_ Quoi! S'exclamèrent en chœurs Harry, Ron et Hermione. »

Narcissa sourit:

« Le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers les a rapprochés. Expliqua-t-elle. Ensemble ils ont eu trois enfants: Oscar, Estelle et Maria. Oncle George s'est marié avec Katie Bell...

_ Hein? S'exclamèrent les mêmes personnes.

_ Et oui vous ne savez pas tout sur les amours à Poudlard. Ensemble ils ont eu quatre enfants: Catherine et Judith qui sont ici, Elisabeth qui est toujours dans le Poudlard du futur et Jordan qui n'a pas encore onze ans. Et pour finir Oncle Percy s'est marié avec une française du nom de Sarah. Ils ont eu deux enfants: Mathilde et Matt!

_ Il y a donc, sans compter les enfants de Ginny, trois Weasley en plus qui sont toujours dans le futur. Marmonna pensivement Hermione.

_ Euhm techniquement, il y en a quatre de plus dans le futur si on compte le petit dernier Zabini-Weasley. Corrigea Narcissa. »

Ron sursauta légèrement:

« Tu... Tu veux dire que j'ai eu _cinq_ enfants? Interrogea-t-il. »

La Gryffondore haussa un sourcil:

« Personne ne t'as rien dit? S'étonna-t-elle. »

Ron hocha négativement la tête alors que Narcissa soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais quels crétins. Soupira-t-elle. Pour répondre à ta question oui, tu as eu cinq enfants. Le petit dernier, Nathan, n'a pas encore l'âge pour entrer à Poudlard.

_ J'ai cinq enfants... Marmonna distraitement le rouquin. Nathan... »

Un sourire discret se dessina sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Maintenant qu'il acceptait sa paternité, le jeune homme était beaucoup plus sensible à propos de tout ce qui touchait à sa famille.

« Je suppose que Frédérique, Maxime et Anna n'ont pas non plus eu la présence d'esprit de te parler de la petite dernière n'est-ce pas Tante Herm'?

_ Si, ils y ont pensé. Corrigea la brune. Angélique. »

Narcissa sourit.

« Elle non plus n'a pas l'âge requis pour aller à Poudlard. Ajouta-t-elle.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, elle et Nathan ont le même âge que Dante non? Interrogea Harry. »

La moue de la brune répondit à sa question. Le brun cacha son visage entre ses mains en émettant un petit glapissement.

« Mais ne le prend pas comme ça! Tenta de rassurer la brune. Ils étaient tous les quatre très contents d'avoir un autre enfant! Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient aussi jeunes que lors de leur première grossesse alors tu... »

Se rendant compte de son erreur, la jeune femme se tut alors que son Papa la dévisageait d'un air limite effrayé.

« _Jeune_... Glapit-il en fourrant son visage dans un coussin.

_ Mais ne t'inquiètes pas vous allez _très bien_ vous en sortir!

_ Mmm étrangement je ne suis pas _du tout_ rassuré. Bougonna le brun la tête toujours enfouit dans le coussin.

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Intervint Ron. Parce que je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce que vous racontez. »

Son Papa essayant toujours de s'étouffer avec le coussin, ce fut Narcissa qui expliqua aux deux adolescents l'aptitude du brun. Quand elle eut fini de parler, Ron lança un regard mi-désemparé, mi-accusateur à son meilleur ami qui avait enlevé sa tête du coussin rouge et or.

« Je vais tombé enceint jeune parce que toi et Malfoy êtes de vrais lapins ambulants. Résuma-t-il, les yeux écarquillés au possible. »

Harry grimaça.

« Je... Je m'excuse d'avance? Tenta-t-il. »

Mais la frayeur qui s'était emparée des prunelles bleues du roux était toujours présente.

Hermione soupira.

« Laisse-le tranquille Ron. Dit-elle. Après tout, il n'est pas le seul fautif. Si tu n'avais _vraiment_ pas voulu d'enfant, Alexis ne serait jamais venu au monde.

_ Comme si je pouvais décider de tomber enceint ou non. Bougonna le rouquin. »

Hermione dévisagea les deux garçons l'air un peu surprise.

« Je rêve ou vous ne savez absolument rien sur les grossesses masculines? »

Les deux lions se regardèrent.

« Bah je dois avouer qu'avant que nos enfants ne viennent du futur, je ne savais même pas qu'elles étaient possibles. Avoua Harry.

_ De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose de particulier à savoir à propos des grossesses masculines si? Demanda Ron.»

La brune leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Franchement les garçons vous me désespérez! Il faut donc absolument _tous_ vous apprendre! »

Les deux fautifs eurent la décence de baisser un peu la tête.

« Comme vous le savez, les grossesses masculines sont plutôt rares parce que pour qu'elle fonctionne, il faut que les deux partenaire s'aiment d'un amour puissant et passionné, une grande quantité de magie, pas mal de molécules de fertilités et il faut que les deux personnes veuillent un enfants ou du moins ne soient pas contre. L'implantation ne peut pas prendre pas si l'un des partenaires est réfractaire parce que son corps sera récalcitrant soit à s'implanter, soit à l'implantation. Cependant, il n'est pas nécessaire que les deux compagnons désirent _ardemment_ un enfant, il suffit qu'au moins ils ne soient pas totalement contre l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Et donc c'est pour cela que, sauf exception, si tu n'avais _vraiment_ pas voulu avoir d'enfant, tu n'en aurais pas eu même si c'était le désir de Zabini.

_ De plus, ajouta Narcissa, même si lors du premier rapport après l'insémination des molécules de fertilité de Papa vous ne souhaitez pas être parent, la molécule peut se conserver assez longtemps. Elle agira donc dès que les partenaires voudront un enfant.

_ … Donc j'ai _voulu_ tomber enceint jeune? Conclut Harry.

_ ...Tu sais, tu es tellement fertile qu'il suffit que tu te dises qu'avoir un enfant un jour serait chouette et que Père veuille un enfant de toi dans un avenir proche ou lointain pour que ça fonctionne. Répondit Narcissa. »

Le brun grimaça.

« Donc moi aussi j'ai _voulu_ tomber enceint jeune? Fit Ron. Mais comment est-ce qu'on peut _vouloir_ tomber enceint jeune?

_ Bein... C'est peut-être à cause de Papa... Répondit Narcissa. »

Le brun tiqua:

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore! Se lamenta-t-il.

_ Quand tu es tombé enceint, tout le monde te trouvais tellement _adorable _que ça a fait des envieux. Expliqua la brune. Oncle Ron, tu ne voulais peut-être pas un enfant dans l'immédiat mais en vouloir simplement un a suffit. En plus, la guerre a provoqué tellement de décès que le gouvernement a sauté sur l'occasion. Il publiait des slogans du genre: ''Comme le Survivant, faites des enfants!''. Et une fois que ta fertilité découverte, on a pu fabriquer une potion de fertilité pour facilité les grossesses masculines. Oncle Ron et Tante Herm' n'en n'ont jamais utilisées soit dit en passant. Et comme tu as continué à faire des enfants et que tes amis aussi, faire des enfants jeunes et avoir une famille nombreuse est devenu très à la mode et du coup tout le monde voulait faire des enfants. Ça a provoqué un _énorme_ baby boom. On nous appelle: ''la génération issu du baby boom de l'après Voldemort''.

_ … Donc... A cause de moi tout le monde a commencé à faire beaucoup enfants jeunes? Conclut Harry.

_ _Grâce_ à toi tout le monde a commencé à faire beaucoup enfants jeunes. Corrigea la brune. »

Harry, pas convaincu fit la moue.

« Et Charlie? »

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Hermione qui était restée silencieuse pendant un moment.

« Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir mais tu nous as parlé d'Amélie, d'Oscar, d'Estelle, de Maria, de Catherine, de Judith, d'Élisabeth, de Jordan, de Mathilde et de Matt. Expliqua-t-elle. Il manque donc Diego et Charlène, que je suppose être de Charlie. Ma question est donc avec qui Charlie va-t-il se marier?

_ C'est vrai que tu nous as pas parlé de Charlie. Nota Ron. »

La brune parut soudainement bien pâle.

« Oncle Charlie? Glapit-elle.

_ Bah oui. »

Narcissa grimaça.

« Oncle Charlie... Commença-t-elle. Oncle Charlie... Oncle Charlie est effectivement le père de Diego et Charlène. Et il s'est marié avec… avec... »

Harry, Ron et Hermione l'encouragèrent du regard.

« Avec un bulgare bien connu de tous. Termina précipitamment la brune. Oh Merlin vous avez vu l'heure? Je dois aller me coucher! »

Sur ce, la Gryffondore se saisit de son livre et elle s'en alla, laissant les trois adolescents figés par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

« Un _bulgare_ bien connu de tous...! Se lamenta Ron. »

Il se tourna vers ses deux amis. Presque simultanément, un nom s'imposa dans leur esprit...

« Oh Merlin. Murmura Hermione. »

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 7 :)! N'hésitez pas à poster une review!

Prochain chapitre: Euh... On va dire fin juillet début août :P Désolée de ne pas pouvoir être plus précise mais je dois effectuer un changement assez important dans le chapitre 8 et il faut que je mette à plat l'idée que j'ai eu pour un second interlude qui devrait paraître à la suite du chapitre 8 :)

Si une date précise me vient à l'esprit je le marquerais sur mon profil.

Bonne vacance à tous!


	10. Chapitre 8 : Connaissance

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** On est déjà le 17 août O_o! J'avais pas vu le temps passer moi! Mais j'ai une excuse pour mon retard: j'ai fait la chasse la chasse aux fautes d'orthographes dans tous les chapitres précédents et j'ai réécris en partie le prologue :)

"Petit" chapitre tout calme avant que les persos "se mettent à table" comme le dit kahlan ;)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir!

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Ayuluna: Je dois t'avouer que je ne supporte pas quand c'est Draco qui tombe enceint, dans ma tête ça rend vraiment très bizarre et c'est avec quelques réticences que je lui ais fait porter **un** enfant :s Pour le couple SS/SB je n'ai pas encore décidé qui tomberait enceint. Comme je n'y ai fait vaguement allusion qu'une seule fois, je ne me suis pas encore vraiment penchée sur le sujet. Pour l'instant j'hésite encore mais je penche plus pour séparer les grossesses... Pour la personne blessée au rang A, je ne voudrais pas te spoiler son nom dès le début donc je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir attendre qu'Harry le découvre lui-même ^^' Pour finir je ne comprends vraiment pas le problème qu'on toutes les pro-Val avec Christopher -_- Je ne vois pas trop en quoi Valentin est "mieux" par rapport à lui...

Drarry666: Je suis contente d'apprendre que ma fic te fais toujours autant rire :) Pour répondre à ta question c'est Ron le uke dans le pairing BZ/RW

Dororo03: En toute honnêteté, je n'ai pas encore fait de choix définitif quant au couple de Ginny. Pour l'instant l'idée de la marier à Crabbe ou Goyle m'a surtout bien fait marrer sur le coup! ^^

Hina-Pyon: Intéressante issue aux problèmes amoureux de James. Mais dans ma tête Gabriel est hétéro :/

Elektra Black: Tu es la première à avoir noter la modification du prologue ^^ Ou du moins la première à m'avoir écrit une review à ce propos. Je suis soulagée qu'il t'ait plu!

.

Je tenais juste à signaler à Jude que j'ai enfin réparé ma petite erreur ^^

.

Bonne lecture à tous! Même si j'ai le sentiment qu'un petit passage de ce chapitre passera en travers de la gorge d'un bon nombre d'entre vous...

* * *

_{italique}_ pensées de Draco

_(italique)_ pensées d'Harry

Chapitre 8: Connaissance

.

« Dis moi, pourquoi est-ce que Diego et Charlène n'ont qu'un seul nom de famille? »

Marchant côte à côte pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, Narcissa regarda son Papa d'un air interrogatif.

« Je veux dire, ils ont deux pères non? Charlie et … »

Ne pouvant en dire plus, Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Viktor? Termina la jeune fille. »

Harrry frissonna.

« Comment est-ce que _ça_ a pu arriver?

_ En bien Oncle Charlie et Oncle Viktor se sont rencontrés pour la première fois pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, puis ils se sont revus en Roumanie. Oncle Charlie y étudiait les dragons et Oncle Viktor disputait un match. Mais ils ont commencé à vraiment se fréquenter quand Oncle Viktor est retourné dans son pays natal et qu'Oncle Charlie y est allé pour étudier les dragons.

_ Waouh. Je dois dire que c'était plutôt... imprévisible. En plus pendant le Tournoi je croyais que Krum était intéressé par Hermione. »

Narcissa grimaça.

« Bah en fait il essayait plus de se prouver à lui-même qu'il était hétéro. Mais quand il a rencontré Oncle Charlie ça a été le coup de foudre. »

La jeune fille étouffa un rire.

« D'ailleurs Tante Herm' l'a un peu mal pris parce que c'est elle qui lui a fait comprendre son homosexualité.

_ Et comment Ron a réagi?

_ Plutôt mal. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Oncle Viktor à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Tante Herm', alors quand il a appris que dorénavant il allait faire partie de sa famille... C'est pour ça que j'ai un peu hésité à en parler. Comment il le prend dans cette époque? »

Harry fit la moue:

« Pas très bien. Ce matin il essayait toujours de se convaincre qu'il y a un tas de bulgares très célèbres et que par conséquent son frère n'a pas _obligatoirement_ épousé Krum... Alors pour le moment on essaye juste de ne pas en parler. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question: pourquoi est-ce que Charlène et Diego n'ont qu'un seul nom de famille?

_ Tu sais, le double nom de famille n'est pas obligatoire pour les couples homosexuels. C'est juste ce qui arrive quand les deux conjoints sont trop fiers pour laisser tomber leur nom.

_ Je pensais que Krum était quelqu'un de fier.

_ Il l'est. Le véritable nom de Diego et Charlène est Weasley-Krum. Mais pour éviter un malaise, ils ont décidé de ne porter qu'un seul nom ici. Ils ont choisi Weasley parce qu'étant à Durmstrang, il aurait été un peu bizarre que la descendance d'Oncle Viktor soit à Poudlard.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas fait la même chose pour Malfoy et moi? Ça nous aurait épargné une presque crise cardiaque.

_ On est tous assez fier de nos deux noms de familles alors il était hors de question qu'on en supprime un juste pour épargner votre santé mental. »

Harry grimaça et il se mit à marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles à propos l'insensibilité dont pouvait faire preuve ses enfants.

« Et sinon... Commença-t-il. Concernant Ginny... »

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oublie! Intima-t-elle. C'est à elle de tout vous dire pas à moi.

_ Mais quand même... Crabbe ou Goyle...

_ Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle allait se marier avec l'un d'entre eux.

_ Mais tu l'as insinué.

_ Absolument pas.

_ Tu as dis que ce n'était pas pertinent.

_ Dans notre cas c'était vrai: ce n'était absolument pas pertinent. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait vous remonter le moral.

_ Alors dans ce cas dis-moi simplement qu'elle ne finira avec ni l'un ni l'autre.

_ Elle ne finira avec ni l'un ni l'autre. Répéta-t-elle. »

Harry l'observa un moment.

« Tu mens vraiment mal pour une Malfoy. »

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu ne veux pas me croire c'est ton problème. Mais juste pour information, dans le futur, Vincent, Grégory et Neville se sont beaucoup, beaucoup améliorés...

_ Vraiment? Crabbe et Goyle se sont beaucoup améliorés dans le futur? »

Narcissa acquiesça.

« Mmm, laisse-moi revoir mon jugement sur eux. »

Il fit ensuite mine de se faire vomir en mettant deux doigts dans sa bouche.

« Tu sais quoi? Fit sa fille exaspérée. Laisse tomber, cette conversation ne mène nulle part. »

Un petit silence suivit sa déclaration.

« Dis-moi Papa. Dit finalement Narcissa. Combien as-tu d'enfants? »

Harry leva un regard surpris vers sa fille.

« Hum... Huit ou neuf... »

La jeune fille secoua sa tête.

« Oublie cette histoire de grossesse. Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est qu'une légende urbaine.

_ Tu es sûre de ça?

_ Absolument! Jamais Père ne t'aurais laissé t'embarquer dans une autre grossesse.

_ Bon... Dans ce cas j'ai sept enfants pourquoi?

_ Combien sont présents à Poudlard?

_ Six. Mais je ne vois toujours pas...

_ Et avec combien as-tu déjà parlé?

_ … A tous. Répondit Harry ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

_ Tu es sûr?

_ A part Lily qui me déteste, Ethan qui me déteste et Ézéchiel qui me déteste. »

La brune secoua la tête.

« Lily ne te déteste pas. Contredit la brune.

_ Si elle me déteste. Elle m'avait regardé avec une telle froideur et un tel dégout...

_ Tu avais insulté Ethan. Rappela la brune. Elle l'a défendu c'est tout. Mais elle ne te déteste pas pour autant. »

Harry fit la moue.

« Mouais si tu le dis.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'elle? Fit Narcissa avec un petit sourire.

_ … Elle est un peu effrayante quand même... »

Narcissa éclata de rire.

« C'est ta fille!

_ Et alors? Ézéchiel aussi est mon fils, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être complètement fêlé. »

La jeune pouffa de rire.

« Ose me dire que ce gamin est sain d'esprit. Défia Harry. »

Narcissa ne trouva rien à dire.

«Sérieusement je n'ai jamais pensé à lui faire voir un psy? Poursuivit Harry. Parce que je pense qu'il a grandement besoin d'aide.

_ Ça pour en avoir vu, il en a vu. Confirma Narcissa. Mais étrangement au bout de la première séance ils ont tous déclaré qu'Ézéchiel était un patient très _spécial_ et qu'il n'était pas de leur ressort. Et ils vous ont tous redirigé vers un collègue plus... spécialisé.

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais? Même les psys n'en veulent pas tellement il est cinglé ce gamin. Marmonna Harry.

_ Soit. Oublions Ézéchiel pour le moment. Il reste toujours Ethan.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit: Ethan me déteste. »

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais Ethan ne te déteste pas! Rassura-t-elle.

_ Il me fuit comme la peste!

_ Il a été plutôt secoué mais si tu parles avec lui et que tu lui montres que tu n'es pas un ennemi, il sera aussi collant avec toi qu'avec Père.

_ Mmm.

_ Un peu de courage! C'est bien pour ça que tu es à Gryffondor non? »

Harry grogna.

« Je veux bien mais en attendant il se planque dès que je suis dans les parages! Râla Harry. Il se colle dans les jupons de Malfoy comme si c'était sa mère... C'est moi qui l'ai porté non? »

Harry fut prit d'un soudain doute:

« C'est bien moi qui l'ai porté? Demanda-t-il à Narcissa.

_ Tu vois Père porter un enfant? »

Harry se perdit un instant dans ses pensées.

_(Malfoy enceint... Malfoy avec un gros ventre... Malfoy déformant **volontairement** son corps d'Apollon... Non encore pire: Malfoy avec des **vergetures**!)_

Harry retint un rire.

« Malfoy doit criser dès qu'il a 500 grammes en trop alors je ne pense pas qu'il serait volontaire pour porter un enfant. En plus je suppose qu'il y a pas mal de désagréments qui accompagnent la grossesse et il chouine dès qu'il a une simple égratignure alors...

_ Il t'a pourtant pas mal amoché quand vous vous êtes battus. Nargua la jeune fille. »

Harry lui assena un regard noir.

« C'était mesquin. Lança-t-il. »

Un sourire typiquement Malfoyen se fixa sur le visage de la brune.

« Bref. Poursuivit-elle. Donc tu penses qu'il n'a pas pu porter un enfant et qu'il t'a laissé nous porter tous les sept?

_ Ça lui ressemble bien.

_ ... Ça à au moins le mérite de prouver que tu ne le connais pas si bien que ça... »

Harry tiqua et sursauta brusquement.

« **Quoi**? Tu... Il... _Sérieusement_? »

La brune sourit.

« Mais... Il... Combien? »

Narcissa pencha sa tête sur le côté et elle fit une moue.

« Un. Après ça tu ne voulais plus qu'il porte d'enfant.

_ Ah oui? Pourquoi?

_ Oh tu sais... un truc est arrivé qui t'as vraiment mis en colère...

_ De toute façon même _un_ enfant ça paraît inimaginable. Marmonna-t-il. Qui as-t-il porté? »

Un sourire resplendissant se dessina sur le visage de la brune tandis qu'elle prit un air emplie de fausse modestie.

« _Toi_? Fit Harry. Sérieusement? Je... Ouah. Je ne m'y attendais pas... Pas qu'il t'ait porté _toi_, mais qu'il ait porté un enfant tout court!

_ Pour une femme, sept enfants dont deux paires de jumeaux c'est beaucoup alors je te laisse imaginer pour un homme...

_ Malfoy a fait ça pour_ moi_? S'étonna Harry. Pour... soulager ma peine? »

Narcissa acquiesça.

« Tu désirais ardemment un quatrième enfant mais Père trouvait que tu étais beaucoup trop faible pour te lancer dans une autre grossesse alors... Il a pris sur lui et a décidé qu'il porterait l'enfant.

_ Ouha, je n'arrive pas à y croire:_ Malfoy_ a pensé à _quelqu'un d'autre_ à part lui...! Ça paraît tellement... impossible. Je ne pensais pas que le Prince de Glace était capable de faire preuve d'empathie. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas. Répondit-elle simplement. »

Harry ricana:

« Ben voyons!

_ Je suis sérieuse. Tu ne le connais _vraiment_ pas.

_ Bien sûr que si! S'indigna le brun.

_ Non, même pas un tout petit peu.

_ Tu rigoles là? Je le connais même par cœur! Le dicton dit bien: sois proche de tes amis et encore plus proche de tes ennemis. De ce fait je connais Malfoy comme si je l'avais fait. »

Narcissa rigola doucement.

« Non, je peux _t'assurer_ que tu ne le connais pas. Contredit-elle avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Et là elle a dit que je ne le connaissais pas! Non mais vous y croyez vous? Termina Harry avant de fourrer sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est si important. Répondit Ron. C'est Malfoy on s'en fou de le connaître. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat.

_ Je n'en fais pas tout un plat!

_ Bien sûr que si! Tu n'as pas arrêté de nous en parler depuis ce matin au petit-déjeuner. Ça devient une véritable obsession.

_ Je ne suis en _aucun_ cas obsédé par Malfoy! S'indigna Harry.

_ Dans ce cas laisse couler. Répondit Ron.

_ Très bien, je laisse couler. Parce que je ne suis _pas_ obsédé par Malfoy. Marmonna Harry. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais finalement il préféra changer de sujet:

« Tu ne saurais pas où est Hermione par hasard?

_ Hum... A la bibliothèque je crois... Lui répondit distraitement Harry. »

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Hermione rangea avec hâte ses affaires dans son sac. Le livre que lui avait conseillé sa fille était tellement passionnant qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer! Et comme elle avait trouvé un coin tranquille où même Mme Pince ne venait pas, personne ne l'avait prévenue de l'heure! Le diner devait être terminé maintenant... En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle vit qu'il était presque l'heure du couvre-feu.

La jeune fille jura à mi-voix puis elle sourit doucement en repensant à sa fille. Anna était tout simplement géniale! Elle était intelligence, drôle, étonnamment perspicace... Tout le portrait de sa mère quoi!

Comment ça elle n'était pas drôle! Hermione Granger était _très_ drôle! C'était la réincarnation de Gad Elmaleh version sorcière...!

…

Bon d'accord Anna tenait peut-être son sens de l'humour de son père...

Une fois ses affaires rangées, Hermione sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque et se dirigea immédiatement vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Les préfets mis à part, plus grand monde ne devait traîner dans les couloirs maintenant… Comment ça il était naïf de croire que tout le monde respectait le couvre-feu?

La jeune femme jura une énième fois quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié un livre: elle allait devoir faire demi-tour...

Elle avait à peine fait quelques mètres qu'elle se cogna violemment contre quelqu'un. Elle se confondit immédiatement en excuse et se baissa pour ramasser les livres qui étaient tombés sur le sol par sa faute.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds. Je sais que c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu mais je me rendais justement à mon dortoir et... »

Elle cessa de parler lorsqu'elle reconnut la couverture d'un livre qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il s'agissait d'un livre moldu d'Oscar Wilde. Très bon livre soit dit en passant. Elle s'en saisit et leva pour la première fois les yeux vers son interlocuteur qu'elle avait supposé être un préfet. Erreur de sa part. Ses yeux bruns entrèrent en contact avec deux boules noires qui appartenaient à un Théodore Nott souriant. Il était bien plus beau comme ça qu'avec la moue ennuyée qu'il arborait le plus souvent quand elle le croisait.

« C'est...C'est à toi? Bégaya Hermione en lui tendant le livre.

_ Oui. Lui répondit tout simplement Théodore. »

Hermione frissonna à l'entente de sa voix. Elle était grave, douce et profonde. C'était peut-être même la première fois qu'elle l'entendait distinctement. Comme elle l'avait réalisé plus tôt, Théodore ne prenait que rarement part aux disputes continuelles qu'ils avaient avec Malfoy. La plupart du temps il se tenait à l'écart avec Blaise avec une moue ennuyée ou dédaigneuse.

Hermione rougit légèrement.

« Très bon choix. Complimenta-t-elle.

_ Merci.

_ Je pensais que vous autres Serpentards considériez les moldus comme des êtres inférieurs.

_ Oh mais nous les considérons comme des êtres inférieurs. Je pense juste que ce sont des êtres inférieurs avec de très bons écrivains.

_ Malfoy sait que tu es en possession de ce livre? »

Théodore éclata de rire. Mais ce n'était pas un rire moqueur ou mauvais. C'était juste un rire franc et honnête.

« Malgré le fait que vous qualifiez tous Dray de ''Prince des Serpentards'', je n'ai pas besoin de l'autorisation de _Sa Majesté_ pour mener ma vie comme je l'entends. Mais pour répondre à ta question oui, Dray sait que je m'intéresse à la littérature moldue, oui il me charrie constamment mais non, il ne me ferait pas battre ou...humilier à cause de ça.

_ Je ne pensais pas que Malfoy accepterait de fréquenter quelqu'un qui apprécie la littérature moldue. »

Théodore soupira:

« Il y a des tas de choses que vous ignorez sur Dray.

_ Et qu'en pense ton père? »

Hermione avait posé cette question plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle se mordit la langue. Pour une fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de parler seul à seul avec Théodore et qu'en plus il semblait être d'une agréable compagnie, ce n'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air!

Pourtant Théodore ne parut ni en colère ni vexé. Il se contenta de faire une moue un peu déçue. La lionne se dépêcha d'essayer de rattraper le coup:

«Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle. »

Théodore sourit:

« Tu es toute pardonnée. »

Il lui envoya alors un sourire tellement charmeur qu'Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses joues rosir.

Le ténébreux poursuivit ensuite sa route et passa à côté d'elle sans un mot.

« Et Edgar Poe? L'interrogea-t-elle. »

Elle entendit les pas de Théodore s'arrêter derrière elle. Elle se retourna et expliqua:

« Que penses-tu d'Edgar Poe? »

Théodore s'était lui-même retourné et il la regardait en souriant:

« J'ai littéralement dévoré ses œuvres. »

Hermione sourit:

« Moi aussi. Souffla-t-elle.

_ C'est fou hein? Le nombre de points communs qu'on peut trouver en parlant seulement quelques minutes avec une personne qu'on croyait complètement dénuée d'intérêt.

_ Vraiment fou. »

Théodore se retourna et lança avant de partir:

« Fais attention en retournant dans ton dortoir. Et... bonne nuit Granger.

_ Bonne nuit...! »

Elle le regarda tourner à un croisement.

«Théodore. Murmura-t-elle.»

Elle se mordit ensuite de nouveau la lèvre et émit un petit cri aigu. Il avait dit ''une personne qu'on _croyait_ complètement dénuée d'intérêt''! Il la _croyait_ inintéressante alors qu'en fait il n'en était rien! Donc il l'aimait plutôt bien! C'était une bonne chose à savoir non?

« N'empêche. Se dit-elle alors qu'elle ramassait le livre manquant qu'elle avait laissé tomber non loin de la bibliothèque. Théodore est vraiment à croquer! »

Et elle ne disait pas ça uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait vu nu sous les douches...!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cette nuit-là, Harry fit lui aussi une rencontre sur le chemin de sa Salle Commune. Il ressassait toujours les paroles de Narcissa:''Tu ne le connais pas''. Il ne revenait pas qu'elle avait pu dire une chose pareille! Malfoy et lui étaient ennemis depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans! Alors bien sûr qu'il connaissait sa Némésis. Ou du moins le plus important à savoir sur elle...

Il sortit brutalement de ses pensées quand il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

« Oh...je... euh...Balbutia-t-il.

_ Désolé Harry c'est de ma faute. Je marchais sans regarder devant moi. »

Harry leva la tête vers son interlocuteur pour lui répondre que ce n'était pas grave mais il se figea quand il reconnut la personne qui se tenait face à lui.

« Z... Zabini? S'étonna Harry. »

Le basané haussa les sourcils.

« Tu sembles surpris de me voir. Dit-il. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs... _avant_ le couvre-feu?

_ Heu...Si... C'est que... euh... Tu... Tu t'es excusé auprès de moi? Réalisa Harry. »

Blaise le regarda, déconcerté.

« Ben... Je t'ai bousculé donc... oui. J'étais censé passer mon chemin sans rien dire?

_ Bah oui! Enfin non... Mais tu es un Serpentard... Et je suis un Gryffondor... Et tu es un Serpentard!

_ … Donc... je suis censé être mal poli?

_ Ben... oui...

_ Hum, hum. Fit Blaise.»

Harry se sentit tout d'un coup un peu stupide.

« Attends une minute, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Oui... Tu...préfères que je t'appelle Potter?

_ Non mais... comme Malfoy et moi on se déteste...

_ Je ne suis pas Dray. Fit remarqué Blaise. Et je ne te considère pas comme un ennemi.

_ Ah non? S'étonna encore Harry.

_ Tu ne m'as jamais rien fait alors pourquoi est-ce que je te considérerais comme tel? »

Harry se mit à fixer ses chaussures.

« Bah je ne sais pas. Tu es toujours à proximité quand Malfoy nous fait des crasses alors... »

Blaise soupira.

« Je ne te considère pas comme un ennemi, mais je ne te considère pas comme un ami non plus. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous défendrais toi et tes amis... Toi, tu me considères comme un ennemi? Interrogea le basané. »

Harry releva brusquement la tête. En toute honnêteté, Blaise étant le meilleur ami de Malfoy, Harry l'avait placé dans la case ''ennemi'' sans trop se poser de question. Mais maintenant que le basané soulevait la question, il était vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien fait.

« Plus maintenant. Répondit finalement Harry. »

_ Cool. Je peux continuer à t'appeler Harry alors. »

Le Serpentard lui adressa un sourire auquel Harry répondit.

« Et moi alors? Demanda Harry. Je peux t'appeler Blaise?

_ Je suppose. Sauf si tu tiens absolument à m'appeler Zabini.

_ Non c'est bon. »

Une grand sourire un peu idiot se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il avait parlé plus de deux minutes avec un Serpentard sans qu'il n'y ait une effusion d'insultes. Et ça lui disait bien de continuer: Blaise semblait plutôt sympa.

Harry ricana:

« Que dirait Malfoy s'il nous voyait entrain de parler? »

Blaise se renfrogna brusquement. Le sourire d'Harry perdit aussitôt de son intensité: avait-il dit quelque chose de mal?

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois Harry? Que tous les Serpentards sont aux pieds de Dray? Que nous ne vivons tous que pour le servir et assouvir ses moindres caprices?

_ Je...je... Malfoy se fait appeler le Prince des Serpentards alors... Balbutia-t-il. »

Blaise étouffa un rire:

« C'est _vous_ qui lui avez donné ce surnom!

_ Alors...

_ Alors vous avez raison. Rassura le basané. La quasi-totalité des Serpentards obéit au doigt et à l'œil de Dray. Mais la différence entre eux et moi, c'est que moi je suis son meilleur ami. Pas son sujet. On se connait depuis qu'on a quatre ans alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le laisserais me marcher sur les pieds. Alors je peux faire ce qu'il me plait de ma vie. Donc si je veux parler avec toi, je parle avec toi.

_ … Il... Il ne se mettra pas en colère? »

Blaise rigola doucement.

« Oh que si! Le connaissant s'il venait à l'apprendre il me dirait que je l'ai trahi, il bouderait pendant maximum deux heures puis il reviendrait me voir pour me dire quelque chose _d'absolument_ important.

_ Et c'est tout? S'étonna Harry. Pas de passage à tabac ou quoique ce soit d'autre?

_ Je suis son _meilleur_ ami! Dray ne me rayerait pas de sa liste d'amis pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. »

Harry se perdit un moment dans ses pensées, essayant de faire le tri entre toutes les informations que le basané lui avait fourni.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il était comme ça. Murmura Harry. »

Blaise étouffa un rire:

«C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas c'est tout. Expliqua-t-il. »

Harry tiqua: encore!

« Bref. Reprit Blaise. Bonne nuit Harry. »

Harry le regarda s'éloigner en direction des dortoirs des Serpentards.

« Bonne nuit Blaise. Murmura-t-il. »

Il se remit ensuite en route.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

En comptait Ethan, c'était la troisième fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il ne connaissait pas sa Némésis. D'accord Malfoy pouvait apparemment faire preuve d'empathie, d'accord il prenait l'amitié au sérieux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne le connaissait pas si?

_(« Pourquoi est-ce que tu en fais toute une histoire?_

__ Je n'en fais pas toute une histoire! Je trouve juste assez insultant qu'on me dise que je ne connais pas Malfoy alors qu'on est ennemi depuis des années._

__ Tu ne le connais pas et alors? Qui s'en occupe?_

__ Mais je le connais! Je connais des tas de choses sur sa vie, ses parents..._

__ Tu connais des tas de choses sur sa vie mais tu ne le connais pas **lui**._

__ Mais si!_

__ Mais non. Tout ce que tu sais c'est qu'il est nombriliste, arrogant, égoïste..._

__ Eh bah c'est tout à fait lui!_

__ Le fait qu'il sacrifie son corps pour tes beaux yeux, alors qu'il ne veut surement pas une famille nombreuse, prouve qu'il n'est pas si nombriliste que ça..._

__ Ça arrivera dans le **futur**! J'ai peut-être eu une bonne influence sur lui._

__ … Laisse tomber cette conversation ne mène nulle part._

__ Mais..._

__ Tiens regarde qui se trouve devant toi. »)_

Harry interrompit sa discussion avec lui même et il regarda devant lui: James n'était pas loin. Il allait l'interpeller mais il fut coupé dans son élan. Une silhouette s'était soudainement abattue sur le jeune homme et l'avait plaqué rudement contre le mur...

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

James sursauta quand il se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre un mur et que quelqu'un prit possession de son cou en le couvrant de baisers humides.

« Chris! Maugréa-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur.

_ Mmm? Fit le concerné en arrêtant ces baisers. Désolé. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

Il déposa ensuite une ribambelle de baisers sur la joue du blond, ses paupières et son front tout en prenant doucement son visage entre ses mains. James soupira contre le Gryffondor.

« Chris...non. Fit faiblement James. »

Il posa sa main sur celle du Gryffondor dans le but de se défaire de son emprise mais il ne fit finalement rien. Christopher prit le Serpentard par la taille et couvrit son cou de baisers avant de sucer doucement la peau blanche.

« Non pas cette fois! Prévint James. Ton dernier suçon m'a fait passer une sale semaine. »

Christopher ricana.

« C'est vrai que Valentin était vert! Il n'arrêtait pas de me fusiller du regard. »

James grogna faiblement. Avec un léger sourire, Christopher caressa doucement la joue du blond du bout des doigts.

« Et puis de toute manière pour qui il se prend celui-là? Tu ne lui appartiens pas que je sache.

_ A toi non plus. Rappela James. »

Christopher planta son regard dans celui de James.

« Je ne t'appartiens pas à toi non plus. Précisa-t-il.

_ Encore. Compléta Christopher. Tu ne m'appartiens pas _encore_. »

Il caressa tendrement les lèvres du Serpentard puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais ce dernier détourna précipitamment la tête. Christopher soupira. Il raffermit son étreinte sur la taille du blond puis il l'embrassa à nouveau sur tout le visage.

« Pourquoi... tu résistes? Demanda le Gryffondor entre ses baisers. C'est mes cheveux qui te posent un problème? Tu préférerais qu'ils soient noirs c'est ça? »

Alors qu'il parlait ses cheveux à la base châtain, noircirent, devinrent plus fins et plus courts. En quelques secondes il avait exactement les mêmes cheveux et la même coupe que Valentin.

« Chris...

_ A moins que ce soit la couleur de mes yeux qui te gêne... Tu préférerais qu'ils soient bleus? »

Comme ses cheveux, ses iris dorés changèrent de couleur et devinrent d'un bleu foncé profond.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Bouda James baissant la tête.

_ Je sais que je te plais. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi...

_ Pff n'importe quoi.

_ A oui? Murmura suavement le lion à l'oreille de James qui frissonna. Étrangement je n'y crois pas une seule seconde! Ce n'est pas ce que m'indique ton cœur qui s'emballe dès que je suis à proximité, les rougeurs qui apparaissent sur tes joues ou encore les frissons qui traversent ton corps dès que je te touche... »

Les cheveux et les yeux du Gryffondor retrouvèrent peu à peu leur aspect normal alors que les joues du Serpentard prenaient une jolie couleur piment.

« C'est... c'est à cause des hormones que tu sécrètes. Se justifia-t-il. À cause des gènes de loup-garou que ton père t'as refilés. Ça … ça me... »

Christopher sourit.

« Arrête de te chercher des excuses.

_ Mais c'est vrai! Ton père m'a dit lui-même que tu sécrétais une hormone qui...

_ Elle n'est puissante que lors des pleines lunes, tu le sais très bien. Et puis si tu n'y répondais pas avec autant de véhémence...

_ Je n'y réponds pas!

_ Oh que si que tu y réponds et c'est très, très,_ très_ excitant. »

Le Gryffondor plaqua brusquement son corps contre celui de James qui grogna. Une véritable décharge parcourut sa colonne vertébrale quand le Gryffondor logea l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes et qu'il l'appuya volontairement contre son entrejambe. James gémit ensuite faiblement quand Christopher se mit à se frotter doucement et lascivement contre lui.

« Ne… fais pas... ç ... »

La fin de la phrase du Serpentard s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Plaqué étroitement contre le torse musclé de Christopher, le blond avait de plus en plus chaud et il ne pouvait empêcher ni son corps de trembler, ni de lâcher des petits gémissements indécents. Il essaya de se soustraire à cette étroite étreinte mais le mur dans son dos minimisait grandement ses efforts. En désespoir de cause il ne put que détourner ses yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard perçant du Gryffondor. Ce dernier essaya une nouvelle fois de prendre possession des lèvres du Serpentard mais celui-ci plaqua ses deux mains sur son le torse afin de le repousser.

« J'ai dit _non_! S'exclama le Serpentard, plantant son regard dans celui du rouge et or. »

James perdit aussitôt sa précaire assurance quand il croisa le regard de Christopher. Ses yeux dorés reflétaient une lubricité tellement... sauvage. Il voyait dans ces yeux tout ce que le Gryffondor rêvait de lui faire et c'était très, _très_ cochon. James sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque tandis que son cœur s'emballait.

Christopher fourra sa tête dans son cou, ignorant les frémissements qui avaient pris le blond d'assaut et murmura.

« On sait très bien tous les deux qu'il y a une petite-voix en toi qui te _supplies_ de céder à mes caresses. Alors pourquoi ne l'écouterais-tu pas et n'arrêterais-tu pas de me résister?

_ Tu... Tu racontes vraiment... Commença James »

Christopher avait pris brutalement possession de ses lèvres. Il profita de la surprise du Serpentard pour engouffrer sa langue dans sa bouche et pour se mettre en quête de sa jumelle. Le baiser fut passionné. James essaya vainement de s'y soustraire mais Christopher se plaquait à chaque fois encore plus contre lui.

Le Gryffondor mit fin au baiser quand ils eurent finalement besoin d'oxygène. Il sourit en voyant son partenaire avec le souffle court, les joues roses et le regard vague. Il passa sa main dans les fins cheveux blonds, puis une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres.

« Tu... Tu... Bégaya le blond.

_ Je? »

Le cerveau complètement embué, James ne se sentait même pas capable de faire une phrase cohérente. Il dut son salut à la silhouette qui se trouvait non loin de lui et qu'il reconnut immédiatement:

« Papa? interrogea-t-il. »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry était resté figé sur place. Devant lui, James était entrain de se faire bécoter contre un mur par Christopher! Et à en juger par les gémissements qu'il poussait, il avait l'air d'aimer ça. Harry avait aussi eu la preuve que Remus était finalement resté avec Nymphadora: le jeune Gryffondor avait changé de couleur et de coupe de cheveux sous ses yeux.

« Papa? »

Harry sortit de ses pensées en un sursaut. James et Christopher s'étaient arrêtés dans leur "occupation" et vu le regard assassin que lui lançait le Gryffondor, il dérangeait. Harry rosit légèrement.

« Désolé! S'excusa-t-il. Apparemment je dérange. Je... Je vais...

_ Non! Protesta James. C'est bon, tu tombes même à pic. »

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Christopher et il s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas.

« Tu es sûr? Insista Harry. Parce que si je dérange...

_ Non! »

James jeta un œil à la mine renfrognée de Christopher.

« En plus... Il est tard! On devrait tous rentrer dans nos dortoirs. »

Il se précipita vers Harry et il le saisit par le bras.

« Toi, retourne chez les lions! Lança James à Christopher. »

Il se dirigea ensuite précipitamment avec son Papa vers le dortoir des Serpentards, oubliant momentanément que ce dernier était un Gryffondor. Trop surpris pour parler, Harry ne le corrigea pas.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés, que son cœur eut repris une cadence normale et que ses joues eurent perdu de leur couleur, James prit la parole.

« Merci. »

Harry le regarda interloqué.

« De m'avoir suivi. Expliqua James.

_ Oh. Pas de quoi. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence.

« Est-ce que... Commença Harry. »

Il s'arrêta, n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir poser sa question. James l'y encouragea d'un regard.

« Est-ce que toi et Christopher...

_ Non! S'exclama James. Pas du tout.

_ Mais pourtant...

_ Je sais! Mais non. »

Ils marchèrent un peu en silence.

« Valentin? Demanda Harry.

_ Non!

_ … Les deux? »

James le regarda, choqué.

« Papa! Rappela-t-il.

_ Excuse-moi. Répondit précipitamment Harry. Tu ne sais encore lequel tu aimes.

_ Je n'en aime aucun! »

Harry lui lança un regard peu convaincu.

« Enfin... Je ne sais pas. Reprit James. Peut-être... C'est... compliqué.

_ Je t'écoute... »

James lui lança un regard las.

« Quoi? Demanda Harry. Je suis ton Papa non?

_ Oui et tu apprendras en m'élevant que je ne parle jamais, jamais, …, _jamais_ de mes sentiments.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que… Écoute, je ne suis pas vraiment un sentimental. Même pas du tout. L'amour est pour moi un sentiment frivole, inutile et compliqué. Je n'ai aucune envie de tomber amoureux, ou du moins en ce moment! Ça pourrait me distraire inutilement, me faire commettre des bourdes stupides ou déprimer dans mon coin dès que ma relation battra de l'aile! Alors mes sentiments j'ai l'habitude de les mettre en une boule compacte, de les fourrer dans une boite en acier que j'enseveli ensuite tout au fond de mon esprit et de jeter la clé.

_ … Waouh. Tu as vécu une mauvaise expérience pour repousser l'amour à ce point?

_ Écoute, je suis un Malfoy et en tant que tel, j'aime avoir le contrôle sur absolument tout dans ma vie. Je ne _supporte pas_ de rougir comme une pucelle, sentir mon cœur _s'emballer_ ou_ frissonner_ à chaque fois qu'un _demeuré_ me regarde, se tient près de moi ou me touche! Normalement j'arrive à garder une contenance dans toutes les situations et avec n'importe qui mais c'est juste que... que...

_ … Que tu te sens tout chose quand deux demeurés en particuliers sont dans les parages c'est ça? »

Harry répondit à la moue de son fils par un sourire compréhensif.

« Oooh mon petit garçon est entrain de tomber amoureux! »

Harry se fit immédiatement fusiller du regard par un James piqué au fard.

« _Non_! S'indigna-t-il. Pas du tout c'est juste... C'est juste que...

_ Hum?

_ ... Tais-toi!

_ Mais c'est trop mignon! Assura le brun. Tu as peur de découvrir à quel point tu pourrais aimer l'un d'entre eux ce qui signifierait perdre le contrôle d'une partie de toi-même et t'en remettre à l'être aimé... »

James leva les yeux au ciel avec flegme comme si son Papa venait de dire une ineptie.

« Ce n'est pas très courageux comme attitude.

_ Je suis un Serpentard. Rétorqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

_ … Tu les aimes beaucoup n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire peut-être pas encore comme des amants mais...

_ …Comme des frères. Souffla-t-il. Je les connais depuis que je rampe en couche-culotte alors...

_ Et ils sont amoureux de toi depuis?

_ … Depuis que je rampe en couche-culotte? Aussi loin que je me souvienne, ils ont toujours été très... possessifs vis-à-vis de moi. Au début je ne m'en formalisais pas mais s'est devenu de plus en plus évident. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils me disent finalement qu'ils m'aiment... Encore et encore et _encore_...

_ Et en quoi le fait qu'ils te disent qu'ils t'aiment jour après jour est-il un problème? »

Le vert et argent gémit.

« Je... ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise avec ces trois mots et donc... quand une personne autre que ma famille me les dits... ça me...ça me... Bref! Ils savent très bien que je préfère qu'ils ne me les disent pas un point c'est tout...! Il est inutile qu'ils me les répètent parce que de toute façon je ne pourrais qu'en choisir un et donc forcément je perdrais... Et ça je... je... Bref c'est pour toutes ces raisons je refuse de parler ou d'analyser les sentiments que j'éprouve à leurs égards.

_ … C'est cruel. Murmura Harry. Vis-à-vis d'eux je veux dire. C'est cruel. Il est évident qu'ils t'aiment à en crever et que les faire patienter années après années...

_ Je _sais_. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je les retenais! Je les encourage même _vivement _à passer à autre chose.

_ Après toutes ces années s'ils ne sont toujours pas parvenus à ''passer à autre chose'' ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont pouvoir le faire.

_ Je _sais_.

_ … C'est cruel. »

James soupira.

« Je culpabilise bien assez comme ça crois-moi. Et par pitié: ne te mêles _pas_ de ma vie amoureuse.

_ Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille? »

Harry sourit face au regard plus que sceptique de son fils.

« Je vis avec toi depuis 16 longues années tu as déjà oublié? Alors ne te mêles _pas _de ma vie amoureuse s'il-te-plait.

_ Comme tu voudras. »

_(note à moi-même: se mêler de la vie amoureuse de James...!)_

Pas dupe une seule seconde le Serpentard soupira avant de s'exclamer brusquement:

« Mais au fait, tu n'es pas un Serpentard!

_ Non.

_ Merde alors je t'ai...

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Ça t'as au moins donné une bonne excuse pour filer. »

James sourit puis jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Je pense que tu devrais y aller. Je suis presque arrivé à mon dortoir mais toi tu as de la marche en plus à faire. »

Harry sourit.

« Tu as raison. »

Il allait faire demi-tour quand une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Dis-moi, tu penses que je connais Malfoy? »

James éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr que non. »

La bouche d'Harry se tordit en une grimace.

« Comment ça je ne le connais pas! Je le connais _très_ bien! »

James croisa les bras.

« Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui?

_ Il est pourri gâté, arrogant, mesquin, vicieux, narcissique... »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi! C'est vrai non? Protesta Harry. Tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'est ni imbu de lui-même, ni arrogant, ni...

_ C'est pas ce que je veux dire.

_ Alors quoi? S'il a des visages que je ne connais pas, il cache bien son jeu parce qu'il donne l'impression de se résumer qu'à ces quelques qualificatifs. »

James sourit faiblement.

« Je sais. C'est ce qu'il veut faire croire à tout le monde. Murmura-t-il. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi voudrait-il faire croire ça à tout le monde ? »

James lui fit un sourire qui signifiait ''je n'en dirais pas plus''.

« Bonne nuit Papa. Lança-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique en se retournant.

_ Mais attends! Tu veux dire qu'il cache son vrai visage derrière un masque permanent de prétention et de mépris? »

James se retourna furtivement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

Sur ce il bifurqua à droite et Harry le perdit de vue.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Snape jeta rageusement les yeux de mouches sur son bureau. Il jura une énième fois en coulant un regard sur sa potion. Elle était orange, grumeleuse, pâteuse et les herbes qu'il avait ajoutées, au lieu de se désintégrer, flottaient paresseusement à la surface et formaient des mots de temps à autre! En d'autres termes, elle était fichue...

Il s'appuya sur son bureau et regarda d'un air las, les herbes s'agiter puis former les mots ''hey sweety!''.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Il s'éloigna rageusement du chaudron, prit appui du rebord de son lit et soupira. C'était le _pire_ fiasco qu'il n'avait jamais eu! Huit mois qu'il bossait dessus! _Huit_ mois! Et le pire c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à la rattraper. Il allait devoir tout jeter!

Snape marmonna à nouveau une flopée de juron avant de se diriger rageusement vers la salle de bain. Il tourna vivement le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea abondamment le visage pour se remettre les idées en place.

Réfléchissions attentivement. Il devait bien y avoir _une_ solution pour rattraper ce désastre!

Il ferma le robinet, se saisit pensivement de sa serviette et s'essuya le visage.

Et s'il...

Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées. Il venait d'entendre un bruit sec... Qui _osait_ ainsi s'introduire dans ses appartements privés!

Il s'approcha précautionneusement de la porte et glissa un regard dans sa chambre. Il grimaça quand il reconnut l'opportun.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Ce dernier croqua une nouvelle fois dans sa pomme.

«Tu n'as pas besoin de me vouvoyez tu sais.

_ Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

_ Je suis venu te voir. Tu me _manquais_. »

Snape nota l'ironie dans la voix du jeune homme mais il ne releva pas.

« A cette heure-ci? Interrogea Snape. Vous êtes dans les appartements _privés_ de votre professeur de potion! Vous n'avez _rien_ à faire là!

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit: tu me manquais trop. A cause de ça je n'arrêtes pas de faire des cauchemar _vraiment_ effrayants... Minauda-t-il. »

Un rictus empreint le visage du professeur.

« Dans tes rêves James tombait follement amoureux de Christopher et il le laissait lui faire des tas de bébés c'est ça? Nargua-t-il. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, Valentin ne cilla pas.

« Oh tu sors donc déjà les griffes? Nota-t-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ma relation avec James, au moins moi je fais face à mes sentiments. Je ne me voile pas la face comme tu le fais avec tes sentiments pour Sirius. »

La mâchoire de Snape se contracta:

« Je n'ai _pas_ de sentiments pour... Marmonna-t-il.

_ Si tu veux. Coupa le ténébreux. Mais nier la chose ne changera pas la réalité. Surtout que je suis ton _fils_! Je sais pertinemment aussi bien que toi ce que tu ressens pour...

_ J'envisagerai de suivre vos conseils amoureux le jour ou vous serez sorti de votre propre "histoire d'amour".

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'en faire pour moi. Je gère très bien mon histoire avec James. »

Snape pouffa de rire.

« Moui. C'est pour ça qu'il était plaqué contre Christopher dans le couloir quand je suis passé tout à l'heure... »

Le visage de Valentin blêmit:

« Il a fait _QUOI_?

_ Ce que je sais c'est que malgré le fait que tu "gères très bien ton histoire avec James", ça ne l'empêche pas de se faire culbuter près d'un mur par le fils Lupin à tout bout de champs! Et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais les gémissements qu'il poussait montrait clairement qu'il appréciait ce que le Gryffondor lui faisait... »

Snape s'attendait à une explosion de colère de la part de son fils mais ce dernier, mis à part un crispement de sa mâchoire, demeura calme. Il jeta le trognon de sa pomme dans la poubelle et descendit du bureau où il s'était assis.

« Pitié moi aussi je peux plaquer James contre un mur et le faire gémir indécemment... Et ne t'en fais pas pour ce stupide demi-lycanthrope: je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard. Sinon qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda-t-il en se penchant vers le chaudron fumant. »

Il fronça les sourcils alors que les herbes formaient les mots ''hey beau gosse!''. Snape se dépêcha de parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son fils et le tira en arrière.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

Valentin renifla:

« Elle n'a pas l'air réussite. Commenta-t-il. Quoiqu'elle n'a pas tord: je suis vraiment beau bosse.

_ Dommage pour toi, ce n'est pas suffisant pour capturer le coeur de James. »

Valentin fit la moue:

« Vraiment? Tu vas me lancer mon amour pour James à la figure à chaque fois que tu seras mal à l'aise? Parce que contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas honte des sentiments que j'éprouves pour James, ni de la difficulté que j'ai à lui faire prendre conscience de ses propres sentiments. »

Snape ne répondit pas mais il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bras de son fils.

« Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire pour la rattraper? Poursuivit Valentin en désigna la potion d'un mouvement de menton.

_ Je me _fiche_ de vos conseils! Sortez immédiatement de mes appartements! »

Valentin fit la moue.

«... Oui je pourrais sortir de tes appartements. Ou je pourrais t'aider à rattraper cette potion que tu dois certainement préparer depuis plusieurs mois, avant qu'elle ne soit totalement irrécupérable. »

Snape regarda avec méfiance son fils qui lui souriait toujours puis il glissa un regard vers sa potion dont les herbes disaient maintenant ''I love Disco''.

Snape renifla doucement. Après tout pourquoi pas? S'il pouvait l'aider...

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Valentin. Qui sait? Être en bon terme avec son père pourrait se révéler être utile pour plus tard...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Je trouve juste un peu gonflé de votre part de me dire ça. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle avait engagé une conversation avec son Papa dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et ce dernier ne cessait de parler de sa prétendue connaissance de son Père.

« Mais _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu en fais une affaire d'état? Soupira-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si Père était ton meilleur ami et qu'il était inconcevable que tu ne le connaisses pas par cœur.

_ Ça m'embête parce que Malfoy est mon ennemi depuis que j'ai onze ans! Alors je pensais le connaître assez pour le détester. Et maintenant vous débarquez et vous me dites qu'il n'est pas celui qu'on croit et que ce n'est qu'un petit enfant innocent. Et avec ce que m'a dit James, j'ai carrément l'impression de me faire manipuler! Bouda Harry.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que Père était un enfant de cœur. Contredit Lily. Et tu en connais certainement suffisamment sur lui pour le détester. Je veux dire: il insulte constamment Oncle Ron et Tante Herm'...

_ Mais?

_ Mais je trouve dommage que tu ne le voies que sous cet angle... »

Harry soupira.

« Écoute, sortir avec moi l'a peut-être fait changé! Ce qui fait que dans le futur il n'est plus qu'un sale con égocentrique et donc c'est sous ce visage là que tu le vois, mais en attendant... »

La jeune fille étouffa un rire.

« Quoi? Lui demanda Harry.

_ C'est de ça dont tu es tombé amoureux. Expliqua-t-elle. De ses autres visages. Ceux que tu ne vois pas encore. Ensuite tu as appris à le connaître et... tu as compris.

_ Compris quoi? »

Lily lui fit exactement le même sourire innocent que James lui avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir exaspéré en se reculant dans son fauteuil.

« Je croyais pourtant que vous seriez_ ravie_ que je m'intéresse un tant soit peu à Malfoy.

_ Mais on _est_ ravie.

_ Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous éludez toutes mes questions?

_ Je ne...

_ Ah non? »

Harry se redressa et il s'avança dans son fauteuil.

« Jouons carte sur table veux-tu? De toute évidence toi et tes frères et sœurs aimeraient que moi et Malfoy ont... se rapprochent n'est-ce pas? »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Donc vous aimeriez qu'on en apprenne plus l'un sur l'autre? Poursuivit Harry. »

Lily acquiesça une seconde fois.

« Ok. Disons que je joue le jeu, qu'ais-je à savoir sur Malfoy? Quels sont ces _autres visages_ dont je serais tombé amoureux? Parce que suppose que ce n'est pas parce qu'il tolère les ''écarts'' de ses amis que je suis tombé à ses pieds. »

Lily fit la moue.

« Je...Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. S'excusa-t-elle. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« … Parce que tu ne me croirais pas si je le faisais. Expliqua-t-elle. Tu ne ferais que lever les yeux au ciel en disant que je délire. Si tu veux en savoir plus à propos de Père, tu devras le faire par tes propres moyens.

_ Oh ça c'est une bonne idée! Je vais aller voir Malfoy et je vais lui dire ''ça m'intrigue que nos enfants disent que je ne te connais pas alors j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus à ton sujet pour vérifier s'ils ont raison. Alors dis-moi quels sont tes autres visages cachés''? Ironisa Harry. »

Lily fit une autre moue et elle se leva de son fauteuil.

« Si tu ne veux pas lui demander il faudra trouver un autre moyen parce qu'on ne te dira rien. »

Harry se renfrogna et se cala dans son siège.

« De toute façon je m'en fous. Bouda-t-il. Si vous ne voulez rien me dire, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me casserais le cul pour le connaître cet enfoiré. Ce n'est pas _non plus_ comme si je mourrais d'envie de finir le reste de mes jours à ses côtés. Il m'a quand même emporté une dent cet enculé de mes deux! »

Lily sourit.

« Tu le feras. Dit-elle en se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

_ Peuh! Et on peut savoir ce qui te fais croire ça?

_ Parce que ça a piqué ta curiosité. »

Harry grimaça. C'est vrai que ça l'avait quand même vachement obsédé cette connerie! Il avait l'irrésistible envie d'en savoir plus. Lily avait raison: ça avait piqué sa curiosité.

« Tu le feras. Dit encore la Serpentarde.

_ Donne-moi au moins un indice! Demanda Harry. Une indication pour que je n'ai pas à lui poser la question de but en blanc. »

Maintenant près de la sortie, la jeune fille sourit.

« Regarde. Répondit-elle. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

«_Hein_? Fit-il fort peu élégamment.

_ Regarde. Répéta-t-elle.

_ Que je regarde _quoi_?

_ Lui.

_ … »

La Serpentarde lui lança un sourire mystérieux.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de parler en énigme? Lui lança Harry. »

Mais sa fille était déjà partie.

_( ''regarde''..._

_Non mais plus vague comme indice tu meurs! Elle n'aura pas pu me donner une charade pendant qu'elle y était! _

_Sérieusement quoi! ''Regarde''_

_..._

_Oh et puis je m'en fous de cette histoire! Je ne connais pas Malfoy, et alors? Comme Lily l'a dit, ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon meilleur ami! _

_C'est décidé: je tire un trait sur cette histoire...! Je passe à autre chose..._

…

…

_N'empêche mais quel **toupet**! **Moi** je ne connais pas Malfoy? Mais je le connais **par cœur**! Je pourrais même écrire un livre entier sur lui! Et puis même si je ''regardais'' qu'est-ce qu'elle croit que je vais trouver hein? Que Malfoy nous fait un remix de Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde et que le jour c'est un salaud fini mais que la nuit il vient en aide à de pauvres petits orphelins?_

_..._

_Attendez une minutes... **Malfoy** … avec des **pauvres**? **Parlant** avec eux et les **aidant**? _

…

_MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

_Impossible que ce soit quelque chose comme ça. Je ne peux pas imaginer Malfoy faire **autre chose** que faire chier le monde. Cette histoire d'autres visages c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi._

…

…

_Mais quand même mes enfants ne me mentirais pas si?_

…

…

_Raaaaaaaaaaaaah! M'énerve!_

_Bon c'est décidé: je ''regarderais'' et je verrais bien s'il y a quelque chose à voir! S'il y a des visages de Malfoy que je ne connais pas, je les découvrirais un point c'est tout!)_

Harry se félicita ensuite pour cette prise de décision et il se rendit compte que sa petite-voix n'avait pas fait une seule intervention...

_( serais-je enfin seul dans ma tête?_

_« Étant donné que je suis **toi**, tu es..._

__ C'était trop beau pour être vrai! »)_

Harry se décida ensuite d'aller se coucher pour ne plus entendre sa petite-voix.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

« Alors? »

Lily coula un regard vers ses frères et soeur. Elle sourit:

« Il a mordu. Répondit-elle. On n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'il vienne gentiment vers nous pour nous demander de l'aide... »

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 8! Dernier chapitre avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent vraiment, sans compter le deuxième interlude :)

Pour toutes les pro-Val mécontentes ayant fait un presque arrêt cardiaque quand Christopher touche la "propriété" de leur favori, sachez qu'un Val/Jay est prévu dans un des chapitres suivants

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à poster une review :)

Prochain chapitre: Je vais essayer de le poster à la fin du mois vers le 27-28 août.


	11. Interlude 2

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Lia-Mei Soma

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: J'ai tenu mon délai! N'est-ce pas formidable? Merci à Lia-Mei Soma pour sa correction!

Merci également à: Hina-Pyon; schaeffer; Elaelle; nytiss; Ano Nym; Hino Hatari; Lia-Mei Soma; miruru-sensei; Makie; azia; brigitte26; Hime no tsubasa; une-simple-fille-qui-passe; fuhatsu; sati-san; Dororo03; Me; Fuyu-sama et Haru-sama; jus-tMe; Chamallow a croque; Cricket32; videl04; AyaUchiwa; Naifu-Sasu; Elektra Balck et Summer Blue pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent!

**RAR**:

Hino Hatari: Je savais que j'avais fait un Harry assez limité mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je l'avais décérébré à ce point x) Je trouve ça trop mignon que tu es rougi :)! Au moins ça prouve que Théo est bien assez charmant pour que Hermione tombe dans ses bras ^^

miruru-sensei: Un endroit clos sans fenêtre qui n'est pas l'asile... Une cave? Non parce que ça m'intrigue quand même un peu ^^ En plus j'ai commencé à m'imaginer des trucs de fou sur les trucs de fou que tu t'es toi-même imaginée... Le résultat est d'ailleurs franchement bizarre xD Et je dois être aussi déprimée que toi à propos de la rentré T-T. M'enfin, je te remercie pour ta review :)!

Makie: Merci pour ta review. Ça a été ma 200ème :) Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir que tu relèves l'explication pour le baby boom: j'ai galéré pour tout expliquer pour que tout le monde comprenne ^^ Et ne t'en fais pas: même la famille d'Ezéchiel le trouve flippant :P

videl04: Merci pour ta review! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir une et puis ça m'encourage à continuer!

Hime no tsubasa: Contente de constater que tu ne t'es toujours pas lassée de mon histoire. Les chapitres suivants répondront à toutes tes questions dans un avenir plus ou moins proche :) A propos du threesome, au départ ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention mais j'ai reçu pas mal de review me demandant d'en faire un... Enfin je verrais bien le moment venu!

une-simple-fille-qui-passe: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ Pour Scott comme tu n'es pas la seule à me faire cette demande, j'essayerais de le rendre un peu plus visible ^^

fuhatsu: Et Ethan alors? C'est un Gryffon mais pourtant il mériterait la palme des manipulateurs ^^ Ne t'en fais pas pour Ron: lui aussi va avoir le droit à un face à face avec son homme :)

Me: Je l'ai dit à plusieurs de mes lectrices donc je t'en fais part à toi aussi: Sirius va arriver dans Poudlard plus tard dans l'histoire alors tu vas avoir tout le loisir de voir sa réaction face à ses deux enfants ^^

jus-tMe: Tu me flattes beaucoup - ce n'est pas très bon pour la taille de mes chevilles ^^. Je te dis un grand merci. Pour te consoler pour les films dis toi qu'aucun acteur ne serait assez magnifique et assez classe pour interpréter Val :P Concernant ta demande, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir plus d'apparition de Scott. Comme je n'avais pas vraiment de rôle à lui faire jouer je l'ai laissé de côté mais suite aux nombreuses sollicitations je vais travailler là-dessus. Ton engouement pour Killian m'étonne un peu étant donné qu'il ne fait que très peu d'apparition, mais je vais également travailler là-dessus; et vive le yaoi à toi aussi :)

AyaUchiwa: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ma fic est appréciée :) Merci également pour m'avoir fait de la pub ^^ Charlymarmotte m'a effectivement adressée une review très sympa :) Elle y fait une brève référence à mon orthographe. Contrairement à toi elle a déjà fait son choix entre Val et Chris ^^ Concernant Ezéchiel si tu veux un fils qui met le feu au gens ça te regarde, mais personnellement je préfère avoir un fils qui n'inflige pas une trentaine de fractures à quelqu'un sans voir où est le problème parce qu'elle a refusé de le glorifier... Un doudou à son effigie ne me dérangerais pas ;) En tout cas c'est un plaisir de constater que tu apprécies autant un personnage de ma création :)

Summer Blue: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et te fasse rire. Je suis flattée d'apprendre qu'elle est ta préférée dans le genre et j'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier :) Pour le Val/Jay on verra ^^ Je prendrais ma décision le moment venue. Pour répondre à ta question comme je me suis pas mal avancée dans ma fic, je vais essayer de poster un week-end sur deux à partir du chapitre prochain.

Elektra Balck: Tu as eu de la chance en postant ta review puisque l'interlude sort ce soir même ^^ Tout d'abord je tiens à te remercier pour ta très longue review: ça fais vraiment plaisir et je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent. Ensuite je savais que le Chris/Jay allait faire des mécontents mais comme tu l'as souligné, je ne peux pas faire uniquement des Val/Jay ^^ Tu sais que je reçois pas mal de review de personnes souhaitant un threesome x) ? Et tu as eu de la chance parce qu'à la base j'étais censée faire un Sirius/Remus. Au dernier moment je me suis aperçue que Sev' était tout seul et je voulais absolument le caser avec quelqu'un. Comme Remus pouvait tout aussi bien être avec Nymphadora j'ai finalement opté pour un Sirius/Severus et je leur ai fait avoir des enfants ^^ En parlant de leurs enfants, Scott devait apparaitre un tout petit peu plus dans quelques uns des chapitres suivants mais sans avoir de grands rôles parce que pour moi ce personnage n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt... Mais puisque pas mal de mes lectrices réclament plus d'apparitions je vais tâcher de lui en trouver un. Quant à ce que James demande des conseils à son Père, n'oublie pas que ce dernier ne supporte pas encore l'idée que quelqu'un le touche ^^ J'espère que tu apprécieras cet interlude!

.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**NOTE**: Pure caprice de ma part, finalement je préfère Draco à Drago. J'ai donc changé ce léger détail ^^

.

Interlude:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Le souffle chaud d'une respiration régulière caressa doucement sa nuque tandis que deux bras puissants l'enlaçaient tendrement.

« Je révise la chorégraphie pour ma prochaine Lap dance. Ironisa-t-il. »

Les mains qui l'entouraient commencèrent à s'évader sous son pull et à caresser amoureusement son torse.

« Mmm j'adore quand tu me fais des lap dance. Déclara l'opportun. Dommage qu'elles soient rares.

_ Oh mais ce n'est pas pour toi. Contesta-t-il nonchalamment. C'est pour notre voisin.

_ Oh quel veinard celui-là!

_ Hum. Nota-t-il distraitement. »

Les yeux plissés malgré les fines lunettes qui ornaient son nez, il essayait tant bien que mal de déchiffrer les pattes de mouches qui parsemaient un très vieux livre.

Une langue s'égara sur le lobe de son oreille.

« C'est pour faire revenir les enfants?

_ Hum non. J'anime une conférence dans deux semaines alors j'ai relégué au second plan mes enfants perdus dans l'espace-temps qui sont peut-être en danger. Railla-t-il. »

Une bouche curieuse déposa des baisers humides dans son cou. Il repoussa abruptement le corps derrière lui d'un mouvement d'épaule.

« Arrête 'Rius ce n'est pas le moment! Grogna-t-il. Il faut que je travaille. Je te rappelle que nos enfants ont disparu! »

Ledit 'Rius pouffa de rire dans son cou.

« Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger nos filleuls.

_ Peut-être bien mais nous ne sommes pas des obsédés sexuels comme eux.

_ Ah non?

_ Non. De vrais lapins ces deux-là. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Blâme ton filleul. Je sais que le mien a au moins un soupçon de bienséance. Il était _horriblement_ mal-à-l'aise quand ils nous ont rejoint. Par contre ton filleul n'avait pas l'air de voir où était le problème...

_ Peuh, mon filleul ne pense peut-être qu'avec son entrejambe mais si Potter n'était pas un garçon aussi facile...

_ Potter-Malfoy mon chéri.

_ _Bref_! S'il n'était pas une telle _trainée_ il parviendrait à contrôler Draco. »

Sirius gloussa doucement.

« C'est vrai qu'ils ont fait fort cette fois: juste à côté du bureau de Minerva avec nous deux à côté sans même un _Silencio_...

_ C'est de pire en pire, une vraie décadence.

_ Reconnais au moins que ça a eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère! Parce que tu étais à deux doigts de lui crever les yeux, à la McGonagall.

_ Depuis un certain temps les directeurs de Poudlard ne sont vraiment plus que des incapables... Marmonna Severus. »

Rien que de repenser à cette entrevue lui donnait des envies de meurtres...

FLASH-BACK

Respirer profondément... Allez on inspire... et on expire... Ne _pas_ s'énerver... Un Avada n'arrangerait pas les choses... Lui enfoncer une plume dans l'orbite de son œil jusqu'à atteindre la marmelade qui lui sert de cerveau non plus... Allez on se calme... On a besoin d'elle, non? Laisse-la en vie... Respire calmement... Non enlève cette idée de ta tête! Lui couper un bras ou une jambe avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor n'est _pas_ une bonne idée...! Quoique son cerveau demeurerait intact alors elle serait toujours utile... Et puis ça lui apprendra à être aussi _inutile_! Non, non, non, on se reprend. Inspire profondément... Détends-toi... Regarde-la: elle a l'air tendue elle aussi... En même temps si elle s'était ramenée complètement décontractée, il n'aurait plus répondu de lui...!

Bon plus sérieusement, peut-être avait-il mal compris? Qui sait? Ses oreilles avaient bien commencé à bourdonner quand elle avait fini sa phrase non? Peut-être avait-il raté quelque chose?

Allez, essaye de lui adresser un petit sourire rassurant... Relève les commissures de tes lèvres... Allez on les lève... _Rassurant _le sourire! On avait dit un sourire _rassurant_...!

« Donc, reprit-il le plus calmement possible, vous êtes en train de me dire... que mes enfants ont disparu… quelque part dans le continuum espace-temps? »

La directrice de Poudlard déglutit.

« C... C'est cela même oui. Bégaya-t-elle. »

Moui c'était bien ce qu'il avait compris... Cette _bécasse_ avait bel et bien réussi à perdre ses enfants!

L'homme assit à ses côtés remarqua d'emblée trois choses chez lui : sa mâchoire s'était soudainement crispée, ses mains serraient rudement les bras de son fauteuil à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et plus important encore: sa veine temporale ressortait comme jamais et battait furieusement.

Oh, oh son homme n'allait pas tarder à perdre son sang-froid. Dans une tentative pour le calmer, Sirius posa sa main sur celle de son époux mais ce dernier semblait s'en préoccuper comme d'une guigne.

« Mais dîtes moi. Poursuivit Severus d'une voix doucereuse qui fit frissonner les deux personnes présentes. »

Un rictus mauvais empreint son visage pâle.

« Vous avez un plan pour les ramener n'est-ce pas? Parce que sinon je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de prendre le très joli presse-papier que vous avez sur votre bureau, et de l'enfoncer lentement dans votre bouche jusqu'à atteindre votre trachée, bloquant ainsi votre arrivée d'air, ce qui me permettrait de pouvoir vous regardez suffoquer petit à petit et tomber doucement dans un sommeil dont vous ne sortirez plus jamais pour punir votre _inacceptable_ négligence. »

Le potioniste ne souriait plus et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Assise en face de lui, Minerva McGonagall, plus pâle que jamais, semblait étouffer dans sa robe noire et tentait désespérément de disparaître dans son large fauteuil. Plus que crispée, la femme d'âge mûre tordait nerveusement ses doigts.

« Euh... Euh... Il... Il faut bien prendre en compte que... que... Bafouilla-t-elle.

_ Pas de plan en vue alors hein? La coupa Severus. De mieux en mieux. »

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage et sa veine frontale semblait être sur le point d'imploser. Si l'homme paraissait furieux, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur de lui.

Le bois ancien grinça sous la poigne de ses doigts.

Sirius se décida à intervenir:

« Chéri, je pense que...

_ Je me fiche complètement de ce qui peut bien se passer dans le vide intersidéral qui te sert de cerveau clébard décérébré! Coupa sèchement l'ex-Serpentard. »

Un lourd silence plana un moment entre les trois adultes. Minerva tentait tant bien que mal de disparaître dans son fauteuil, Sirius n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche et Severus tentait de ne pas dépecer la femme qui se trouvait face à lui.

« M... Mais bien entendu j'ai prévenu le _maximum_ de personnes possible...! Bégaya-t-elle. Et... nous... nous allons tous faire de notre mieux pour remédier au plus vite... »

L'ex-vert soupira et pinça l'arrête de son nez en fermant les yeux.

« Minerva, Minerva, Minerva. Commença-t-il. Si vous saviez à quel point il serait favorable pour vous de trouver _rapidement_ une solution. Parce que si je ne retrouve pas incessamment sous peu _tous_ mes enfants, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. Pour l'instant j'hésite encore entre vous blesser _physiquement_, vous coller un procès au cul ou faire un mélange des deux.

_ Euh... je... Baragouina la directrice plus pâle que jamais.

_ Sev' je... Commença Sirius.

_ _La ferme_! »

Connaissant suffisamment son âme sœur pour savoir qu'il était préférable de suivre son ordre, Sirius se tourna vers Minerva.

« Et sinon, à part nous qui d'autre est au courant? »

La femme d'âge mure sembla se détendre un peu face à cette question dénuée de toute agression.

« Vos... Vos filleuls bien évidemment, les Zabini-Weasley, les Nott, certains Weasley... »

« Ooooh Drayyyyy...! »

Minerva s'arrêta dans son énumération. Les trois adultes se regardèrent un instant, se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu ce qu'ils semblaient avoir entendu. La suite confirma leur pensée:

« Non a... Attends ce n'est pas le moment de... Oh oui ici c'est trop bon...!»

Bien sûr, ils eurent tous les trois vite fait de reconnaître la voix qui s'élevait derrière le mur.

« Bon. Amorça Sirius. Au moins nos filleuls semblent plutôt bien prendre la nouvelle... »

Les yeux ronds, Severus n'en revenait toujours pas: leurs enfants avaient disparu et tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à faire, c'était de s'envoyer en l'air! Une vraie trainée ce Potter!

« Hum, hum. Reprit Minerva. Je disais donc en plus de quelques Weasley dont Molly et Arthur, je pensais aussi prévenir Lucius et Narcissa... »

Elle s'interrompit une seconde fois quand un long râle de jouissance retentit.

« Il n'a toujours pas appris le sort du silence celui-là. Maugréa Severus. »

Il était suffisamment sur les nerfs pour _en plus_ supporter les gémissements indécents de Potter!

« Apparemment ton filleul non plus ne l'a toujours pas appris. Rétorqua Sirius.

_ À mon avis en ce moment le seul qui a les mains libres, c'est Potter.

_ _Harry_. Corrigea sa moitié. »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Sev' c'est quand même l'époux de Draco. Soupira son homme. Ils ont eu _sept_ enfants ensemble je te rappelle.

_ Pff, au vu du comportement que Draco a avec lui, je dirais même bientôt huit. Corrigea ledit Sev'.

_ Mmm j'arrondirais même à neuf. Ajouta McGonagall.

_ Bref ce n'est pas le sujet principal. Fit Sirius.

_ C'est exact! Opina Severus. Nous en étions au procès que je vais bientôt vous assigner ou à la poutre qui va _accidentellement_ vous briser le crane.

_ Voyons Sevy on ne va pas...

_ Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise de la _fermer_ pour que tu cesses ton babillage inutile?

_ Mais mon ange...

_ _**Boucle-là**_! »

Sirius se renfrogna dans son fauteuil alors que le professeur McGonagall perdit le peu de couleur qu'elle avait brièvement repris.

« S... Severus je... je suis vraiment désolée pour cet incident. Je m'inquiète aussi terriblement pour les élèves...

« Drayyyyy! »

« Poursuivez. Intima Severus après un silence.

_ Euhm... Fit-elle un peu perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Oui, je m'inquiète beaucoup au sujet de mes élèves...

« O...Oui. L...Là juste là. Oh putain c'est trop bon! Ne t'arrête pas...! »

Une sorte de grognement sortit de la gorge de Severus. Dieu qu'il était énervé en ce moment même...

« Je sens que la poutre ne va pas faire une mais _deux_ victimes accidentelles. Grogna-t-il. Mais revenons à nos oignons voulez-vous? Si je récapitule toute l'histoire, nos enfants sont perdus quelque part dans l'espace-temps, vous n'avez aucun plan pour les ramener et vous comptez sur les deux lapins à côté pour nous aider. »

Minerva acquiesça lentement.

« En gros je ne suis pas près de revoir mes enfants de sitôt c'est ça? Railla-t-il.

_ Severus je... Commença-t-elle.

_ _Taisez-vous_. Intima-t-il sèchement. Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses. »

Un autre gémissement plus qu'indécent retentit mais Severus ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Écoutez-moi bien Minerva. Enchaina-t-il. S'il arrive _quoique ce soit_ à l'un de mes enfants, ne serait-ce qu'une _minuscule_ égratignure, je vous promets que je vous ferez regretter _amèrement_ de ne pas avoir disparu avec eux. »

Le regard du potioniste était aussi acéré qu'une lame de rasoir et Minerva ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'il fut sérieux. Tordant toujours ses doigts nerveusement, déglutissant difficilement et osant à peine respirer, elle coula aussi discrètement que possible un regard vers l'horloge. C'était presque l'heure, normalement il devrait arriver pour mettre fin à l'entrevue dans quelques...

Le visage de la directrice se détendit immédiatement en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il était un peu en avance mais c'était parfait.

« Entrez! Autorisa-t-elle. »

Un noir de belle taille et de belle carrure ouvrit la porte.

« Ah M. Zabini-Weasley! »

Son soulagement devait être très visible parce que le basané en question ne put réprimer un sourire. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt quand il entendit la suite:

« Oh putain Dray c'est trop bon! »

Sérieusement? Même ici ils n'avaient aucune tenue!

« Vous pouvez faire entrer votre époux et M. et Mme Nott. Dit Minerva. Et s'il-vous-plait, allez prévenir les Malfoy-Potter. »

Laissant passer son mari et ses deux amis, Blaise tourna furieusement les talons: il en connaissait deux à qui il allait tirer les oreilles!

FIN FLASH-BACK

Severus sursauta légèrement en sentant une main curieuse caresser son entrejambe.

« 'Rius arrête. Demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment je bosse là.

_ Mmm. Grogna son époux. Fais comme nos filleuls: laisse-toi aller. »

Le potioniste pouffa de rire. Les caresses reprirent. Une bouche lécha amoureusement la peau de son cou, une main alla titiller ses tétons alors que l'autre défaisait le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon. Une fois l'ouvrage accompli, elle reprit ses caresses sur son sexe à travers son boxer.

« 'Rius... Maugréa faiblement Severus.

_ Détends-toi. Lui imposa ce dernier.

_ Mais...

_ Allez! Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant _trois semaines_ à cause de ton voyage d'affaire et ça va faire presque _deux jours_ que tu travailles non-stop! Je commence sérieusement à être en rut moi! Et tu ne crois pas que tu serais plus efficace si tu étais détendu et reposé?

_ Mais...

_ _Détendu_ et _reposé_?

_ Mmm tu as peut-être raison...

_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison. »

Severus poussa un grognement de frustration quand son amant se décolla brutalement de lui. Ce dernier enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur son bureau puis il le saisit par les poignets et le força à se lever. Il l'attira ensuite tendrement tout contre lui et défit les boutons de sa chemise tout en le poussant jusqu'à ce que l'ex vert et argent tombe à la renverse sur le moelleux lit conjugal.

Severus se laissa faire alors que son compagnon se mettait à califourchon sur lui et qu'il suçait affectueusement ses tétons qui ne tardèrent pas à durcir. Il gémit ensuite tandis que l'une des mains de son homme se glissait dans son boxer et caressait sa verge qui ne resterait pas au repos bien longtemps.

« C'est bon? Lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille. »

Severus sourit.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour gueuler comme ton filleul. Prévint-il.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

Sirius parsema son torse de baisers mouillés, souriant à chaque fois que son amant frissonnait ou gémissait, tout en descendant de plus en plus bas sur son buste. Il joua quelques secondes avec son nombril du bout de sa langue, mimant l'acte sexuel puis il lécha tendrement la ligne de poil qui semblait lui indiquer le chemin vers son objectif final. Il finit par arriver au sexe déjà tendu de son époux. Il le lécha tout d'abord sur toute sa longueur, s'attardant sur le gland et provoquant un grognement de la part de sa moitié. Sa langue caressa ensuite une veine qui ressortait plus particulièrement quand sa verge se gorgeait de sang et qui était l'un des points faibles de son amant. Ce dernier se crispa brusquement.

L'ex-rouge et or sourit brièvement puis il poursuivit ses attentions en couvrant la virilité de son amant de baisers humides. D'une main, il se mit à titiller ses testicules. Il sourit à nouveau en entendant son mari devenir bruyant.

« Je vais te faire hurler encore plus fort que mon filleul. Nargua-t-il. »

Severus lui adressa un sourire crispé:

« Même pas en rêve. Répliqua-t-il.

_ On parie? »

Sirius le prit soudainement en bouche. La réaction de son compagnon fut instantanée: il se cambra violemment alors qu'un long râle s'échappait de sa gorge et que sa main se crispait sur les draps.

Les va-et-vient sur sa virilité furent tout d'abord d'une lenteur exaspérante.

« Putain 'Rius! »

Le potioniste fourra sa main dans la tignasse de son compagnon pour l'encourager à mettre fin à cette douce torture tout en ondulant indécemment ses hanches pour accélérer le rythme. Mais le ténébreux resta de marbre, plaquant ses hanches sur le matelas pour l'empêcher de bouger et ne lui lançant qu'un regard amusé.

Putain de clébard à la con! Malgré ses dires, Severus sentait qu'il n'allait pas rester discret très longtemps.

La mâchoire du potioniste se crispa: son amant semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Il se retirait sans prévenir pour ensuite laper furtivement le gland rougit, léchant amoureusement la fente de son pénis, souriant en le voyant essayer d'accélérer le rythme sans résultat, sa main se crispant dans ses cheveux...

« Oh putain 'Rius tu... »

Severus se cambra une nouvelle fois alors que son amant suçotait son gland et un long gémissement sortit de sa gorge.

Sans prévenir, la bouche de Sirius se retira une énième fois.

« 'Rius... Grommela le potioniste.

_ Oui? Minauda ledit 'Rius.

_ S'il-te-plait...

_ S'il-te-plait quoi? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il entoura sa verge tendue de sa main et amorça un impétueux va-et-vient tandis que sa bouche alla suçoter ses testicules. L'ex-Serpentard émit un cri rauque.

« Tu commences à être bruyant mon cœur. Nargua l'ex-rouge et or.

_ L... La ferme! Haleta le potioniste. Tu... »

Sirius reprit ses attentions sur les testicules de son amant.

« Tu... S'étrangla Severus se cambrant à nouveau. »

C'est que son érection commençait à devenir douloureuse!

Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche mais il la referma quand un bruit mat attira son attention.

« C'était quoi ce bruit?

_ C'est le son de ta défaite mon chou. Railla son amant.

_ Mais non stupide clébard! Je te dis que... »

Il termina sa phrase par un cri. La bouche de son amant avait finalement laissé ses testicules au profit de sa virilité et le va-et-vient était bien plus rapide que le précédent. Un râle sortit de sa gorge alors que son amant suçait amoureusement son pénis gorgé de sang qui se frottait inconvenablement contre son palais. Sa langue retraçait le chemin de la veine qui palpitait plus que jamais. L'ex-professeur de potion à plein temps commença à haleter alors que ses yeux se dilataient.

« Oh 'Rius tu... »

La main toujours enfoncée dans la tignasse de son compagnon, Severus ondula à nouveau ses hanches, son sexe se cognant licencieusement contre le palais de son homme qui le laissa faire. Sirius suça consciencieusement le bout de la virilité de son homme d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de liquide séminal. Il sourit en sentant son compagnon se cambrer violemment une énième fois et gémir de plus en plus fort, avant d'engloutir de nouveau complètement son pénis.

Gagné lui aussi par l'ivresse extatique de son partenaire, Sirius plongea l'une de ses mains dans son pantalon, se saisit de sa propre verge qui, gonflée par son excitation grandissante, était de plus en plus douloureuse dans son pantalon devenu trop étroit. Il amorça sans plus attendre un furieux va-et-vient.

Severus s'apprêta à se laisser définitivement prendre dans les méandres du plaisir quand le bruit étouffé se fit entendre une seconde fois. Et ce bruit, il était sûr de l'avoir entendu des milliers de fois mais en même temps, la pipe que lui taillait son époux était tellement bonne...!

« Et merde! Jura-t-il à mi-voix. »

Il repoussa abruptement son homme qui tomba comme une masse au pied du lit.

« Non mais ça va pas! S'exclama ce dernier. Je sais que tu es mauvais perdant mais quand même! »

Mais Severus ne fit pas attention à lui et il s'empressa de mettre de l'ordre de ses habits. Il soupira en avisant du pantalon débraillé et de l'érection toujours présente de son mari.

« Magne-toi! Lui ordonna-t-il. Cache-moi cette érection! »

Severus tendit l'oreille une seconde fois: le bruit venait de se manifester pour la troisième fois.

« La quatrième sera la bonne mon ange. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? Lui demanda Sirius reboutonnant précipitamment son pantalon. »

Sa moitié garda cependant le silence. Il l'attira sur le lit et colla un coussin contre son entrejambe. Ce bruit, comme si l'on s'écrasait sur la porte de leur chambre... Étant trop petit pour atteindre la poignée de la porte et devant effectuer un léger saut à chaque fois, Elliot faisait exactement le même bruit quand sa tentative échouait.

À la quatrième tentative, la poignée de la porte tourna et elle laissa passer un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

Severus adressa un regard victorieux à son compagnon qui maintint plus fermement le moelleux coussin contre sa verge toujours très éveillée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci El? Interrogea Sirius. »

Les sourcils du jeune garçon se froncèrent, il gémit puis il courut se réfugier dans les bras de Sirius qui le prit dans ses bras tout en espérant ardemment que son fils soit trop bouleversé pour noter la présence d'une certaine _raideur_ contre lui. Il grommela brièvement en remarquant qu'à l'inverse, tout était rentré dans l'ordre pour Severus bien qu'il fut à deux doigts d'atteindre l'orgasme quelques instants plus tôt. Ignorant le ronchonnement de sa moitié, ledit Severus passa tendrement sa main dans la tignasse brune de son benjamin pour le réconforter.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar? S'enquit-il. »

Le bout-de-chou hocha la tête.

« Y... Y'avait Val et pi... et pi... Renifla-t-il. »

Son père prit doucement sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front alors que Sirius resserrait son étreinte sur lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas on va te les ramener tes grands frères. Promit Severus en caressant son fils dans un geste de réconfort.

_ Val et Scotty? Demanda le jeune garçon.

_ Val et Scotty. Affirma le potioniste.

_ Et Jay? Parce que sinon Val sera tout triste. »

Ses deux pères étouffèrent un rire.

« Et James. Promit également Severus. Tu veux dormir ici cette nuit? »

Son fils hocha la tête.

« C'est bon si tu restes seul avec Daddy? Parce qu'il faut que je retourne travailler. Ou tu préfères que je reste aussi?

_ C'est bon. »

Severus embrassa longuement son fils sur le front avant de se lever du lit.

« Et moi? Quémanda Sirius. »

Le potioniste se pencha pour satisfaire la demande de son époux et l'embrassa longuement sur la bouche.

« Crétin. Souffla-t-il.

_ On continuera ce qu'on a commencé plus tard... Et le pari est toujours d'actualité!

_ … Crétin.

_ Mauvais perdant. Répliqua Sirius. »

Severus esquissa un sourire avant de se saisir de plusieurs livres qui gisaient sur son bureau puis de sortir doucement de la pièce en laissant le soin à son homme de mettre leur fils au lit et de lui expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait ''un truc dur contre lui''. Lui, une longue nuit blanche l'attendait. Enfin, il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour ramener ses enfants **et** James dans leur époque.

Un sourire amusé se scotcha sur son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau. N'empêche, la tronche qu'avait dû faire son ancien lui à la découverte de sa future vie commune avec son pire ennemi! Elle avait dû être aussi mémorable que celle qu'avait dû faire leurs filleuls...

HPDMHPDMHPDM

* * *

J'espère ce cet interlude vous a plu! Comme d'hab: n'hésitez pas à poster une review!

Prochain chapitre: J'hésite entre le poster exceptionnellement le week-end prochain, le mercredi qui suit ou le week-end dans deux semaines... Si j'ai une idée plus précise je la noterai sur mon profil.


	12. Chapitre 9 : Monologue ou POV Harry

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Lia-Mei Soma

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Déprimée par la fin des vacances d'été T_T

Merci à: schaeffer; Naifu-Sasu; fuhatsu; Makie; Elaelle; Ano Nym; nytiss; Hina-Pyon; brigitte26; Oranne; Me; AyaUchiwa; jus-tMe; lolak96; Kairi Yuwe 52; Chamallow a croque; michedepain; Lord La Folle; miss-sakurako; videl04; sati-san; une-simple-fille-qui-passe; Dororo03; Cricket32; et Elektra Black pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent! Et à minikyra pour ses reviews sur tous les chapitres!

**RAR**:

fuhatsu: xD ne t'en fais pas je n'oublierai pas James: il est important pour trop de personnages de ma fic ^^

Ano Nym: La réaction de Harry et de Draco face à l'interruption de Blaise est décrite dans le premier interlude ^^ La scène Sirius/Severus/McGo se passe en même temps que le lemon DMHP

brigitte26: Harry et Draco se font du mauvais sang pour leurs progénitures. C'est d'ailleurs pour détendre Harry que Draco a commencé à le tripoter. On le voit dans le premier interlude ^^

AyaUchiwa: xD Tu vas finir par avoir une ribambelle de gamins ^^ Effectivement un Elliot blond est plutôt improbable... Tu me fais de la pub même involontairement ^^ J'espère que ta tante appréciera ma fic autant que toi et merci encore pour ta review!

Chamallow a croque: Constructives ou pas ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une review ^^ En plus ça me montre que tu suis toujours ma fic alors n'hésite pas à commenter mes chapitres :D

Lord La Folle: Merci pour ta review! ça fait toujours plaisir de constater que ma fic est appréciée :) Concernant Gabriel, j'ai dû le laisser un peu de côté parce qu'il fallait que je dépeigne ses deux soeurs, James et ses amours tout en faisant avancer l'histoire d'amour des couples principaux. Et je ne sais pas si ça va s'améliorer dans les chapitres suivants parce que je me concentrerais surtout sur les couples Draco/Harry, Blaise/Ron et Théodore/Hermione...

une-simple-fille-qui-passe: Et oui pour cette fois j'ai choisi de faire un VRAI bout-de-chou. Pas un manipulateur ^^ J'ai effectivement pris le parti de faire un Sirius un peu écrasé... Déjà parce que ça aurait été un vrai bazar s'il avait également donné de la voix et aussi parce que ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit xD Enfin merci encore pour ta review! :)

minikyra: Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissées :D J'ai pu suivre toute ta progression :) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant!

Et MERCI pour ton soutien à Chris! Généralement je reçois plus de review qui le veulent mort xD

En espérant que la suite de ma fic te plaira :)

videl04: Ne t'en fais pas j'ai bien l'intention de faire venir Sirius par la suite. C'est pas pour tout de suite, mais tu aurais le loisir de voir sa réaction ;)

Elektra Black: Sincèrement j'ADORE tes reviews! En plus elles sont super longues alors je me délecte à chaque fois que je vois que tu m'as écrit ^^ Pour répondre à ton commentaire, une petite Black-Snape serait sans doute un bonne idée mais j'ai un petit problème avec les personnages féminins... C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle les filles ne court pas vraiment les rues dans ma fic ^^ Pour les métiers, j'en avais mis quelques uns dans un des chapitres déjà posté mais je les ai supprimés pour le raccourcir... Depuis j'essai de les caser dans un autre chapitre sans succès pour le moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai une idée pour le métier de presque tous les persos principaux ^^ Dans la série threesome, j'ai aussi reçu des reviews demandant un Val/Jay/Chris xP C'est marrant de voir à quel point tu exècres Chris et que tu fais tout pour mettre Val au-dessus de lui (sans mauvais jeu de mots avec le threesome que je viens d'évoquer :p) Je passerais donc sur le fait que Jay utilise les phéromones de Chris comme excuse pour ce qu'il peut bien ressentir à son sujet. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu ne me mets pas la pression. J'aime bien avoir l'opinion et les idées de mes lectrices ^^ Effectivement James pourrait apprécier cette liberté... Mais ça pourrait également laisser le champ libre pour Christopher. Il pourrait se rapprocher de Jay et ainsi évincer Val ^^ Mais il est vrai qu'un petit Malfoy-Potter-Black-Snape serait puissant ^^ Merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre :)

.

Bonne lecture à tous sur ce chapitre un peu guimauve!

* * *

Chapitre 9: Monologue ou POV Harry

.

« Je... Je crois que quelque chose cloche avec moi en ce moment. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je... Je suis perdu. Des... trucs se passent en moi. Je ressens des choses inexplicables qui n'ont pas lieu d'être! Et tout ça commence à me rendre complètement fou. J'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un mais parler avec Ron ou Hermione est inconcevable! Et mes enfants... ils ne comprendraient pas... J'entends déjà les conneries qu'ils me sortiraient...! Alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais me confier à toi...

» Mais tu ne dois pas vraiment comprendre où je veux en venir n'est-ce pas? Ok je vais tout reprendre depuis le début. Tout a commencé ce soir-là... Tu sais quand plusieurs de mes enfants m'ont sorti _l'absurdité_ comme quoi je ne connaissais pas Malfoy et que Lily m'a conseillé de ''regarder''? J'ai donc suivi son conseil et au début tout se passait normalement...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_(Non mais sérieusement! ''Tu ne le connais pas''... ''Regarde''... il n'y en a pas un qui pourrait dire quelque chose d'intelligent pour changer? Tout cela est totalement **ridicule**!_

_« Si c'est si ridicule alors ne le fais pas! Personne ne t'y oblige. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien laisser couler et passer à autre chose._

__ Non je ne peux pas! C'est comme si Lily m'avait donné une boite, qu'elle m'avait dit que je pouvais l'ouvrir mais que finalement je ne l'ouvre pas! J'ai besoin d'ouvrir cette boite pour être sûr qu'elle contient bien ce que je pense qu'elle contient!_

__ Es-tu en train de faire une métaphore en prenant une boite pour représenter Malfoy?_

__ … Tiens, Sa Majesté le Roi des Masques et sa cours ont enfin daigné nous rejoindre...»)_

Effectivement, Draco Malfoy venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis et quelques enfants du futur. Toujours aussi parfaitement habillé, il alla s'asseoir élégamment à la table des Serpentards. Il semblait en pleine forme, d'humeur joyeuse et il arborait un suçon plus qu'impressionnant dans son cou.

_(blondy a remis le couvert avec pétasse n°136 et gigolo n°154? Bref c'est sa vie après tout, s'il veut risquer de l'écourter avec une IST ça le regarde..._

_Voyons voir ce qu'il nous cache. Jusque-là rien à signaler. Il se sert, mange avec élégance, parle avec engouement avec ses amis… Tiens Lily ne semble pas apprécier l'une de ses paroles... Pour l'instant il n'y a rien de spécial dans cette boite._

_« Tu devrais arrêter, Ron te regarde bizarrement. _Avertit sa petite-voix. _»)_

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami et il s'aperçut que sa petite-voix avait raison. Ron le regardait avec hébétude, l'air de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien regarder de si intéressant à la table des Serpentards. Harry se dépêcha de détacher ses yeux de sa Némésis au profit du contenu de son assiette.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

» J'ai ''regardé'' pendant plusieurs jours aussi discrètement que possible, mais tout ce que je découvrais je le savais déjà depuis un bout de temps: il passe ses journées à faire chier le monde, à draguer tout ce qui bouge et c'est incroyable à quel point ce mec est narcissique! Tu ne devineras jamais combien de fois il se regarde dans une surface réfléchissante -et je dis bien _surface réfléchissante_- par jour! Enfin, j'étais sur le point de refermer cette boite et de la renvoyer au visage de Lily quand le soir même de cette matinée...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry pressait le pas sur le chemin de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le couvre-feu étant déjà passé depuis un moment, il ne voulait pas faire de mauvaise rencontre. Il avait presque fini sa corvée de récurage et il était certain que Snape redoublait d'effort pour pouvoir le coincer dans les couloirs.

Harry se pressait donc mais il s'arrêta brusquement quand il entendit le plus beau de tous les sons; il s'agissait d'un rire...

Le Survivant fut plus que surpris en découvrant que le propriétaire était sa Némésis. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire franchement. Aucune moquerie ou méchanceté n'en ressortait, c'était juste … magnifique.

Draco Malfoy était encadré par ses deux meilleurs amis. Le bras de Blaise passé autour de son cou, Harry n'avait jamais vu sa Némésis aussi... détendue. Sans le balai aristocratique enfoncé habituellement dans son cul jusqu'au manche. Il semblait... juste naturel. Son visage d'habitude froid et fermé rayonnait littéralement. Et son sourire...

_(« Et d'une..._Fit sa petite-voix.

__ Une?_

__ Une facette de lui que tu ne connaissais pas. »)_

« Je crois qu'il ne me regarderait plus de la même façon! Pouffait le blond.

_ Eh bien il n'est pas le seul. Fit Blaise. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais te _toucher_ après t'avoir vu dans cet état. »

En disant ces mots, Blaise ébouriffa les cheveux du blondinet.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle. D'accord Blaise était son ami mais il avait quand même _décoiffé_ le Prince des Serpentards! Personne ne touchait impunément les cheveux du Prince des Glaces!

« Tu fais chier Blaise! Râla Draco. J'étais vraiment parfait ce matin.

_ Dommage que le dîner soit déjà passé. Fit Théodore. Tu aurais pu te recoiffer en te regardant dans une cuillère.

_ Ha, ha, très drôle Ted. »

Il essaya ensuite vainement de remettre un minimum d'ordre dans sa chevelure.

_(C'est tout? Pas de crise de nerf?_

_« Et de deux... »)_

Les trois compères passèrent ensuite devant Harry sans le voir et ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des Serpentards en riant aux éclats.

Harry quant à lui, retourna chez les lions penseur.

« Ça a été? »

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Hein?

_ Ça devient ton mot préféré. Plaisanta le rouquin.

_ Hein?

_ Laisse tomber. »

Fourbus de tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni, Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir tel un automate.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose? Interrogea Ron. »

Harry se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son meilleur ami.

« Hein? Fit-il.

_ Tu as l'air dans la lune et... tu as un sourire complètement stupide sur le visage.

_ Oh. Non, c'est juste... la fatigue. Je suis crevé.

_ Ah. Bonne nuit alors... »

Le rouquin avait l'air un peu dépité. Harry aurait été _ravi_ de papoter avec lui mais il était vraiment exténué.

« Où est Hermione? S'informa le Survivant.

_ À la bibliothèque.

_ Encore! »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Apparemment il y a un truc à propos d'une étoile...»

Harry acquiesça et après un vague bonne nuit il se rendit dans son dortoir, la tête encore pleine de tout ce qu'il avait vu à propos de Malfoy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

» Tu comprends ma surprise quand je les ai croisés! Par la suite je n'ai pas arrêté d'y repenser: Malfoy riant sans retenu... C'était... tout bonnement magnifique. Et puis j'ai commencé à me dire que mes enfants avaient raison et qu'il y avait certaines choses que j'ignorais chez Malfoy. J'ai donc poursuivi mon enquête...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Harry est-ce que tu m'écoutes? »

Le Survivant se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Bien sûr que je t'écoute Ron! Affirma-t-il.

_ Tu es plutôt distrait en ce moment. Quelque chose te travaille? »

_(Pour te dire la vérité, je commence à sérieusement revoir mon jugement sur Malfoy parce qu'il se trouve qu'il est capable d'agir comme une personne normale...)_

« Non pas du tout! C'est peut-être... tout ce qui s'est passé avec Ethan qui m'ennuie un peu... »

Ron soupira:

« Il ne te parle toujours pas?

_ Il se colle à Malfoy dès que j'arrive dans son champ de vision... »

_ Désolé pour toi vieux.

_ Hum? Bof, ça finira sûrement par lui passer... En parlant de passer, tu me passes les queues de rats s'il-te-plait? »

Assis côte à côte les deux adolescents s'affairaient sur la potion du jour.

« J'ai ton attention maintenant? Lui demanda Ron.

_ Tu as toute mon attention. Confirma Harry.

_ Bien, je te parlais donc de ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione... »

_(Bon, jetons un rapide coup d'œil à mon Serpentard préféré...)_

Harry se tourna discrètement vers l'Héritier Malfoy tout en lâchant un ''hum, hum'' à intervalles réguliers pour feindre un quelconque intérêt à l'histoire de son meilleur ami.

Le blond revenait de l'armoire à ingrédients et, se tenant derrière Pansy et Millicent, il jeta un œil à leur potion. Il ne put d'ailleurs retenir une grimace quand il vit leur décoction: elle devait sûrement être fichue.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel d'un air las puis après une moue il passa à côté des deux filles. Pansy leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui et elle lui fit un _grand_ sourire qui fit frissonner le Gryffondor. L'Héritier Malfoy envoya aux deux filles un sourire charmeur qui ferait fondre le cœur de n'importe qui et pendant que les deux Serpentardes bavaient devant lui, il glissa subtilement un ingrédient dans la potion des deux gourdes avant de retourner à sa paillasse.

Harry crut au premier abord qu'il l'avait encore plus sabotée, mais au regard de l'air agréablement surpris des deux filles toutes étonnées de constater que leur potion s'était améliorée d'elle-même, il dut admettre que le Prince des Glaces leur avait donné un coup de main.

_(...attendez une minute... Malfoy a **aidé **quelqu'un? Et pas n'importe quel quelqu'un: **Pansy**! Ce n'est pas comme s'il tenait particulièrement à elle... Et puis les Serpentards ne sont pas censés **s'entre-aider**! Et surtout pas leur Prince! On a changé de dimension ou quoi?_

_« Et de trois... »)_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

» Et tu te souviens de la manie dont je t'avais parlé? Le fait que lorsqu'il mange un mystère il mange d'abord le contour avant de s'attaquer à la meringue et qu'il tient _vraiment_ à sa meringue? Et bien...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_(Bon Malfoy, voyons voir ce que tu me réserves d'autre comme surprise. Tiens aujourd'hui il y a un mystère pour dessert, je suppose que tu vas te régaler...)_

«Harry tu sais ce qui se passe entre Ron et Hermione?

_Hein? Fit _élégamment_ le Survivant »

Il tourna ensuite un regard hébété vers Dean.

« Ron et Hermione. Poursuivit-il. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe entre eux deux?

_ Pas la moindre idée. »

Après cette vague réponse, Harry retourna à sa contemplation, ignorant les paroles de Dean comme quoi il était distrait ces derniers temps.

Comme Harry l'avait prédit, le Prince des Serpentards prit tout son temps pour manger sa glace. Savourant chaque cuillerée et passant méticuleusement sa langue sur sa cuillère pour ne pas laisser une seule trace de crème glacée.

_(Merlin qu'il doit être doué avec sa langue..._

_« Et là tu n'es pas en train de fantasmer sur ton pire ennemi je présume..._

__ Absolument pas._

__ Tu n'es pas en train de penser à ce qu'il pourrait lécher d'autre avec sa langue et au plaisir que ça te pourrais te procurer..._

__ Absolument pas! »)_

Une fois la glace terminée, Malfoy allait enfin pouvoir savourer la meringue quand Ethan l'interrompit dans son geste. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être assis à la table des verts et argents pour comprendre que le bout-de-chou, ayant fini sa glace, réclamait la meringue de son Père.

_(Oublie Ethan! Égoïste comme il est, ton Père ne laissera sa précieuse meringue à personne. Et même pas à toi qui est vraiment adorable. Alors tu vas devoir te contenter de... **Non mais c'est pas vrai dites-moi que je rêve**!)_

Sous ses yeux, après une moue partagée, sa Némésis avait donné le cœur de son dessert à son fils.

_(Sérieusement? Il est vraiment décidé de détruire toutes les caractéristiques que je lui connaissais ou quoi?_

_« Et de quatre... »)_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

» En parlant de Serpentards, cette histoire a au moins eu le mérite de me rapprocher de Blaise. Ce mec là c'est vraiment une perle! Un peu agaçant mais une perle tout de même...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry soupira alors qu'il dévorait littéralement sa Némésis des yeux. Il bavait presque sur place mais heureusement pour lui, la bibliothèque étant assez vide, personne n'y faisait attention.

Assit à quelques tables de lui, Draco Malfoy étudiait de près un livre quelconque surement sur les potions. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, rien ne perturbait sa concentration. Il avait comme seul haut, une chemise blanche non-boutonnée jusqu'au bout qui laissait voir la naissance de son torse nu. Sa cravate était desserrée.

Harry soupira une seconde fois. Pourquoi était-il aussi beau?

« Tu comptes faire un portrait de lui? »

Harry se tourna vers son interlocuteur en un sursaut.

« Qu... Quoi? »

Blaise désigna son meilleur ami d'un mouvement de tête.

« Tu comptes le dessiner? Ou c'est juste pour le plaisir des yeux que tu baves sur lui depuis plus d'une heure et demie? »

Les joues du Survivant s'empourprèrent légèrement.

« Je... Je ne bavais pas sur lui. Nia-t-il.

_ Et moi je suis encore plus pâle que Dray. Nargua le basané.

_ Non c'est que... C'est juste que... Tu ne vas pas te faire trucider par lui s'il s'aperçoit que tu t'es assis à côté de moi?

_ N'essaye pas de changer de sujet.

_ C'est toi qui essaye de changer de sujet. »

Blaise lui fit une moue peu convaincu.

« je te l'ai déjà dit: Dray ne me fera absolument rien.

_ Ah oui? »

Le basané lui fit un sourire malicieux. Il se tourna ensuite vers son meilleur ami et l'appela:

« Drakinouchet! Ça va mon amour? Tu bosses dur? »

L'Héritier Malfoy darda sur lui un regard noir vaguement ennuyé avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

« Et tu verras que demain je serais toujours en vie et qu'il me parlera toujours. »

Harry pouffa.

« Il avait l'air blasé.

_ Je me fous de sa gueule depuis qu'on a quatre ans alors il a l'habitude. Et si on revenait à toi?

_ Moi?

_ Oui toi et la tonne de bave que tu nous as déversé.

_ Je ne vois _absolument_ pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit malicieusement Harry. »

Et malgré tous les essais du Serpentard, Harry ne cilla pas. Abandonnant, les deux adolescents finirent par parler d'autre chose, et ce durant toute l'après-midi.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

» Blaise est vraiment quelqu'un de sympa... Mais pour en revenir à Malfoy, j'ai passé de plus en plus de temps à le regarder. Dès que je le pouvais, j'essayais de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité...! J'en ai plus appris sur lui durant ces semaines-là qu'en cinq ans! Malfoy est drôle, il peut se montrer gentil, _altruiste_! Non mais tu te rends compte? Malfoy qui pense à autre chose qu'à sa gueule! Et... tu ne vas pas me croire mais il est loin d'être aussi strict et glacial que son Père. Je t'assure il est tellement _tendre_! J'ai découvert ça quand un soir Hermione m'a demandé...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Accompagnemoijusqu'audortoirdeThéodores'ilteplait. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Sa meilleure amie venait-elle de faire une phrase là?

« Tu peux répéter plus lentement? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Hermione soupira:

« Accompagne-moi jusqu'au dortoir de Théodore s'il-te-plait. Reprit-elle.

_ **Quoi**?

_ S'il-te-plait n'en fais pas une grosse affaire.

_ _N'en fais pas une grosse affaire_! Hermione tu me demandes de t'accompagner dans le repère des serpents!

_ Je sais.

_ En plus _dans_ le dortoir de Nott! Il y a Malfoy là-dedans. »

_(« Pff comme si ça te dérangeait. _Fit sa petite-voix_._

__ La ferme!_

__ Oh c'est bon! On sait tous que tu as **très** envie de le voir ton blondie._

__ Malfoy n'est pas **mon** blondie et je n'ai **très** pas envie de le voir! »)_

« Tu veux notre mort ou quoi? Poursuivit Harry. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Théo a briefé les Serpentards ils feront comme si on n'existait pas.

_ Attends une minute... depuis quand Nott est-il devenu _Théo_?

_ Euhm... Il... Il est sympa ok? _S'il-te-plait_ ne le dis pas à Ron. Tu le connais: il flipperait un max alors que Théodore n'est qu'un ami! »

Le brun fit la moue.

« Je te jure c'est juste un ami! Ajouta la brune. Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille! Et surtout pas à Ron. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Après tout il était un peu mal placé pour critiquer la lionne étant donné que lui aussi redécouvrait un Serpentard.

« Ok. Soupira-t-il. »

Un sourire resplendissant se fixa sur le visage de son amie.

« Oh fait, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi en ce moment? S'informa-t-elle. Tu as été particulièrement distrait ces derniers temps... »

Harry rosit légèrement.

« Rien de très important. Répondit-il. Toi pourquoi veux-tu aller voir Nott? Est-ce que lui et toi... »

Hermione le sermonna du regard.

« Par Merlin _non_ il n'y a rien entre Nott et moi! Je te l'ai déjà dit: c'est un **ami**!

_ Oh désolé d'avoir fait une erreur! S'excusa Harry. Mais en même temps tu as vu comment tu t'es maquillée juste pour aller voir un _ami_? Alors que tu ne te maquilles jamais! »

Le Gryffondor vit les joues de sa meilleure amie s'empourprer légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Je... Je ne me suis pas tant maquillée que ça... Essaya-t-elle de se justifier. »

Mais elle vit dans les yeux dubitatifs de son ami qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde convaincu.

« J'ai bien le droit d'avoir envie d'être belle de temps en temps non?

_ Spécialement quand tu vas voir Nott?

_ … Breeeeef pour en revenir à nos oignons, Théo et moi avons juste discuté un peu et il se trouve que nous avons des tas de choses en commun dont des livres très intéressants. Il m'a donc proposé de venir dans son dortoir pour qu'il puisse me passer quelques ouvrages. Mais ça ne me dis pas trop d'y aller seule alors... »

Hermione lui fit ensuite les yeux de cocker les plus doux qu'elle pouvait.

« Je n'en sais trop rien Herm'... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver dans une salle avec plein de Serpentards! Et surtout avec Malfoy à l'intérieur... »

_(« Pourtant 'Ryry junior est tout excité. _Nargua sa petite-voix. _»)_

« S'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, _s'il-te-plait_! Supplia la Gryffondor.

_ Ok. Lâcha finalement Harry. »

Sa meilleure amie lui sauta au cou.

« Merci! Gratifia-t-elle. »

C'est donc accompagnée par Harry qu'Hermione alla voir Théodore.

« Tu connais le mot de passe? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Sang pur. Répondit-elle. »

Le tableau qui se trouvait devant eux pivota pour les laisser passer.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. Murmura Harry. D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que Malfoy laisserait un Serpentard donner le mot de passe de leur Salle Commune à un Gryffondor.

_ Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, Théo n'a absolument pas peur de Malfoy et il se fiche complètement de son opinion.

_ Blaise m'a dit plus ou moins la même chose à propos de sa relation avec Malfoy.

_ C'est quand même dingue. Murmura Hermione.

_ Quoi?

_ J'ai de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas du tout connaître Malfoy. »

Harry ressentait la même chose mais il n'en fit rien savoir à sa meilleure amie.

_(Au moins je fais tout pour remédier à cette situation)_

La première fois qu'Harry était entré dans la Salle Commune des verts et argents, il n'y avait personne à part Ron et Malfoy et l'ambiance était glaciale. Cette fois-ci, le dortoir bondé regorgeait de vie. Bien sûr personne ne faisait attention à eux mais tous les Serpentards présents étaient réunis en groupe plus ou moins important et riaient bruyamment.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire: si la salle n'était pas parsemée de vert il aurait pu se croire chez les Gryffondors.

« Par ici. Souffla Hermione. »

Elle le mena adroitement au dortoir du Prince de Serpentards et de ses deux meilleurs amis -privilège de la famille Malfoy, il n'avait pas l'obligation de partager sa chambre avec quatre colocataires.

Une fois arrivée, elle toqua doucement à la porte avant d'entrer.

La même ambiance de folie régnait dans la chambre. Il y avait un nombre considérable de personnes qui riaient et conversaient bruyamment.

Le brun repéra immédiatement le Prince des Serpentards. Assit sur son lit, l'Héritier lisait tranquillement un livre de potion. Il était vraiment très beau quand il étudiait. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, les yeux rivés sur son livre...

Harry sentit son stupide cœur s'emballer. Un sourire attendrit éclaira son visage: à genoux derrière le blond, Ethan semblait décidé à lui faire une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que Malfoy ne serait sûrement pas aussi tranquille s'il savait ce que son fils lui faisait. Le bout-de-chou essayait vraisemblablement de caser le plus de chouchous et de barrettes possibles sur la tête de son Père.

Hermione se précipita immédiatement sur Théodore qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Harry croisa le regard de Blaise qui lui sourit et vint vers lui.

« Tu escortes ton amie? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Sans vouloir t'offenser, elle n'aime pas trop les serpents. »

Harry désigna ensuite sa Némésis d'un mouvement de tête.

« Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'Ethan est entrain de lui faire n'est-ce pas?

_ Pas la moindre. »

Harry croisa les yeux pétillants du basané avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ce que tu viens de dire est tellement... inepte! Être aussi _conne_ devrait être interdit! Criait Ézéchiel.

_ Ézéchiel! Reprit immédiatement Harry, choqué par le langage du jeune homme. On ne parle pas comme ça aux gens. »

Ledit jeune homme le toisa.

« _Les gens_? _Elle_? Peuh. »

Après ces mots il se détourna d'une Rose indignée et il se plongea dans un livre. Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour l'interpeller de nouveau mais Blaise l'interrompit:

« Laisse tomber. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. »

« Terminé! Annonça fièrement Ethan. »

Un silence suivit aussitôt ses paroles: tout le monde avait cessé son activité pour assister à la réaction du blond.

« Père? Interrogea le bout-de-chou en constatant que ce dernier, trop absorbé par son livre, ne réagissait pas.

_ Hum?

_ J'ai fini.

_ Oh! »

Draco referma aussitôt son livre et il leva la tête vers son fils.

« Voyons ce que ça donne alors. »

Il adressa ensuite un sourire resplendissant à Ethan qui fit fondre le cœur d'Harry.

_(Stupide cœur!)_

Remarquant le calme qui régnait dans le dortoir, Draco se tourna vers les autres occupants. Il ignora superbement Harry et Hermione mais il nota les mines amusées de la quasi-totalité des autres personnes, qui semblaient toutes se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Demanda-t-il.

_ Rien. Gloussa Blaise. »

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent alors qu'il s'empara brusquement d'un miroir. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il croisa son reflet.

« _Qu'est-ce_ que tu as fait à mes cheveux! S'exclama le blond sous les éclats de rire des personnes présentes.

_ Mais ça te va bien Draco chéri! Nargua Théodore. Je t'assure tu es prête pour aller au bal! »

Draco se tourna furieusement vers Ethan qui s'était écroulé de rire sur son lit.

« Ah parce que ça te fais _rire_? L'apostropha Draco.

_ O...oui. Gloussa Ethan les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tu es allé beaucoup trop loin jeune homme, et ça mérite une punition. »

Harry s'attendait au pire mais contre toute attente, Draco s'attaqua aux côtes de son fils qui se tordit encore plus de rire.

« A... Arrê...te... Souffla le garçon qui avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

_ Non. Ma sentence est irrévocable. Pouffa Draco sur un ton solennel. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Déjà Draco avait autorisé son fils à toucher à ses précieux cheveux, mais en plus il ne l'engueulait pas alors qu'il lui avait fait une coiffure _vraiment_ ridicule!

_(« Et de cinq... »)_

Harry regarda, attendrit, le magnifique spectacle qu'offrait Draco, s'amusant avec Ethan. Les deux garçons semblaient vraiment former une famille et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry se rendit compte que Draco devait être un père merveilleux qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'attitude glaciale de Lucius. Il s'aperçut également à quel point il était loin de cette famille qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il ne parlait à présent qu'avec quatre de ses enfants alors que Draco était assez proche d'eux pour leur faire des chatouilles. Harry eut soudainement une folle envie d'être à la place de sa Némésis...

« Je parie que tu pensais que Dray avait un balai enfoncé dans son cul 24h/24 et qu'il n'était pas capable ça. »

Harry sortit de ses pensées.

« Hum? Adressa-t-il à Blaise.

_Ça change de l'image que tu avais de lui n'est-ce pas? »

Harry acquiesça avant de se retourner vers Malfoy.

« Il est magnifique. Murmura-t-il. »

À côté de lui, le basané pouffa de rire. Harry prit une violente couleur piment.

« Non je... Je ne parlais de DraMalfoy c'est que... je... Bafouilla le Survivant devant la mine amusée de Blaise. Je parlais d'Ethan je...

_ Hum, hum.

_ Mais c'est vrai!

_ C'est bon. Rassura le Serpentard. Après tout ''le cœur a ses raisons que la Raison ignore''. »

Harry rougit à nouveau violemment.

«Non! S'exclama-t-il. Ça n'a rien à voir...! »

Harry s'aperçut ensuite qu'il avait parlé un peu trop fort et que tout le monde les fixaient.

« Pardon. S'excusa le brun la tête baissée jusqu'à ce que tous retourne à leur activité. Je ne ressens pas ce genre de chose pour _lui_. Souffla-t-il à Blaise.

_ Hum, hum.

_ Et cesse de faire ce son! »

La basané éclata de rire sous le regard incandescent du brun.

« Bon. Déclara finalement Draco décidant qu'Ethan avait assez souffert. Tu as compris la leçon?

_ Voui. Fit le bout-de-chou en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux. »

Malfoy tapa malicieusement le bout du nez de son fils avec son index avant d'essayer d'ôter tous les accessoires qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Mais il se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'ils étaient tous _collés_ à sa tête!

Il se tourna furieusement vers Ethan qui était reparti dans un fou rire.

« Ethan! S'exclama son Père. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait!

_ Ce... C'est pas moi. Protesta le garçon entre deux éclats de rire. C'est Ézéchiel.

_ **Ézéchiel**! Rugit Draco. »

Le jeune homme, qui s'était discrètement dirigé vers la sortie, se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait!

_ Mmm, j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour tenter un nouveau sortilège de fixation. Se justifia le concerné.

_ Le _bon _moment? S'insurgea Draco. C... Comment peux-tu... Enlève ça _immédiatement_!

_ J'aurais _adoré_! Vraiment mais... je ne connais pas le contre-sort.

_ Tu **quoi**?»

Mais le garçon avait déjà filé.

« Tu peux toujours garder cette coupe de cheveux. Proposa Théodore. Je trouve ça plutôt joli. »

Draco fusilla son ami du regard.

« No comment. Siffla-t-il.

_ Pas de panique je vais régler la situation. Déclara Gabriel en sortant sa baguette. »

Le visage de Draco se décomposa:

« Range ça. Ordonna-t-il. _Immédiatement_.

_ Mais...

_ Mais rien! Je suis avec toi en cours de Sorts et Enchantements alors tu vas me faire le _plaisir_ de ranger ta baguette. Je ne veux pas finir comme ce pauvre écureuil.

_ Mais c'était un accident! Se justifia Gabriel.

_ Je m'en fiche range ta baguette!

_ Tu préfères te balader avec cette coupe de cheveux demain matin? Nargua James.

_ Tu veux qu'on parle du nouveau suçon que tu as dans le cou? Répliqua son Père. »

James baissa les yeux, les joues rosis d'embarras tandis que Gabriel levait sa baguette vers son Père.

« _Baisse_ ta putain de baguette! Hurla Draco.

_ Mais Père...

_Non!

_... Je veux juste...

_Non!

_ … Te jeter...

_ Non!

_ ...Un sort...

_ Non!

_ … De base.

_ _NON_! Baisse ta baguette! »

Harry ne put réprimer un rire. Les voir tous ensemble lui donnait de plus en plus envie de faire partie de cette famille. Et il savait par quoi il devait commencer pour y arriver: il jeta un coup d'œil à Ethan qui était écroulé de rire sur le lit de son Père.

« _Finite incantatem_! »

Une brusque détonation retentit. Harry se tourna vers sa Némésis qui s'écroula sur le sol.

« Oh Merlin! Fit James après un silence. Tu as tué Père! »

Heureusement pour eux, Draco Malfoy se releva quelques secondes plus tard.

« J'avais dit **non**! Rugit-il à l'intention de Gabriel.

_ Ça a marché? Lui demanda son fils. »

Draco fourra ses mains dans ses cheveux et il en retira, cette fois-ci sans difficulté, les artifices qu'Ethan y avait mis.

« Ben tu vois! Se réjouit Gabriel. »

Draco le fusilla néanmoins du regard.

« C'est pas possible d'être aussi _borné_. Marmonna-t-il. Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu ne tiens pas ça de moi. »

Il alla ensuite se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Les rires finirent par se calmer et tout le monde reprit ses activités.

« On y va Harry? »

Harry se retourna brusquement vers sa meilleure amie qui tenait à présent quelques livres dans les bras. Harry se mordit la lèvre: il avait l'indubitable envie de rester dans ce dortoir chaleureux avec toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Il acquiesça néanmoins.

« J'ai juste une dernière chose à régler. »

Il se dirigea vers Ethan qui se ratatina immédiatement sur lui-même. Il s'accroupit auprès de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Écoute. Commença-t-il. Tout ce que je t'ai dit était vraiment abominable et je m'en excuse. Je n'avais aucun droit de te parler comme ça, alors encore une fois je suis vraiment, vraiment,_vraiment_ désolé. T... Tu peux m'appeler Papa... enfin… si tu le veux toujours et si tu veux revenir dans le dortoir sache que je n'ai aucun problème avec ça ok? Mais si tu préfères rester ici c'est aussi ton choix. C'est... c'est comme tu veux. Alors... tu veux bien qu'on recommence à zéro? »

Harry lui adressa ensuite un grand sourire. Les secondes qui suivirent parurent durer une éternité mais finalement le garçon lui rendit son sourire.

« D'accord! »

Un poids partit des épaules d'Harry.

«Cool. Murmura-t-il. »

Après cela il embrassa doucement son fils sur le front avant de filer avec Hermione.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

» Mmm pourquoi je rougis? Eh bien parce qu'en plus de penser de plus en plus à Malfoy éveillé... Disons que je pense également de plus en plus à lui quand je suis endormi...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Encore! Ne cessait de supplier Harry. »

Le Gryffondor ne pouvait ni empêcher son corps de se cambrer, ni un cri de jouissance de sortir de sa gorge à chaque fois qu'un coup buttoir était porté contre sa prostate. Une main très habile masturbait sa verge gorgée de sang en cadence, appuyant de temps à autre un peu plus sur son gland. Une langue humide suçotait en même temps le lobe de son oreille: point trèèès érogène du Survivant.

« N...Non... At...Attends. Babillait le Golden Boy. C'...C'est beaucoup trop... Ne... »

Mais son amant ne se préoccupa pas de ses dires. Alors que le brun devenait encore plus bruyant, il accéléra les coups buttoir portés contre sa prostate, ressortant pratiquement à chaque fois de l'antre chaude du brun pour que le coup soit plus violent. Sa main massait étroitement le membre du Gryffondor, et ce qu'il lui faisait avec sa langue! Le tout en même temps était tellement bon!

L'une des mains du Survivant était fermement agrippée au drap blanc déjà souillé alors que les ongles de la deuxième s'enfonçait dans le dos de son compagnon.

« Drayyy... Soupirait langoureusement le brun.

_ Ha~rry... Répondit suavement le Serpentard. »

Le concerné frissonna. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre le blond prononcer son prénom.

« Un problème? Nargua ledit blond. Tu veux que j'arrête? »

Harry hoqueta et se cambra violemment alors que le membre durcit du blond frappait une nouvelle fois sa prostate malmenée. C'était tellement bon! Les pupilles dilatées au possible, le Survivant se sentait doucement perdre pied avec la réalité. Un long râle s'échappa de sa gorge alors que ses jambes se nouaient encore plus autour de la taille du Serpentard.

« Surtout pas. Souffla-t-il. T'arrêtes surtout pas.

_ À tes ordres. Obéit narquoisement l'Héritier Malfoy. »

Le Prince des Serpentards retourna titiller le lobe de son oreille alors que sa prostate et sa verge étaient toujours autant stimulées. Le brun se sentait défaillir, il avait l'impression d'être à deux doigts d'imploser: l'orgasme était tellement proche...! Mais en bon Serpentard, Draco voulait le torturer encore un peu, resserrant assez son étreinte sur le membre du lion pour l'empêcher de se libérer, frustrant ce dernier au possible. Seul un mince filet de sperme parvenait à sortir de son sexe engorgé.

« D... Dray... Haleta tant bien que mal le Golden Boy. S'il... S'il-te-plait... Je t'en... Je t'en supplie...

_ Oui? »

Il était bien connu que le serpent aimait se faire prier.

« Pitié... Laisse-moi... L... Laisse-moi...

_ Oui?

_ Laisse-moi j... »

Harry était de fort mauvaise humeur en se réveillant ce matin-là. D'une part parce qu'il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout de ce rêve plus qu'intéressant. D'autre part parce qu'il était _encore_ question de sa Némésis et qu'il en avait plus que marre de souiller ses draps chaque nuit à cause d'elle! De plus même s'il n'avait pas pu se libérer dans son rêve érotique, son caleçon visqueux lui indiquait clairement qu'il ne s'était pas gêné dans la réalité...!

_(Et merde! Je vais encore devoir aller faire un tour à la buanderie...!)_

Harry passa pensivement sa main sur son front humide de sueur. Il se demanda si en vrai le Prince des Glaces était aussi doué que dans ses rêves. Sûrement que oui vu qu'il était quand même le dieu du sexe de Poudlard! Un sourire coquin se dessina sur le visage du brun: en tout cas il espérait ardemment que les _proportions_ étaient bonnes. Il repensa furtivement aux sensations que lui avait procurées le sexe tendu du blond le pénétrant sauvagement... À sa langue contre son oreille... À sa main le masturbant... C'était tellement agréable...!

Le Survivant jura à mi-voix.

_(Et voilà que c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour bander comme un cochon! Eh bien bravo comme si mes draps n'étaient pas assez crades comme ça!)_

Le brun rugit en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller alors que sa main descendit vers son entrejambe. Il se saisit de son érection déjà visqueuse et se branla tout en repensant à son rêve. Il ne mit pas longtemps à venir.

Le Gryffondor soupira une nouvelle fois tout en essuyant négligemment sa main souillée contre ses draps -de toute manière ils étaient déjà fichus.

_(alala je me dégoute. Me branler en pensant à Malfoy! Je ne pouvais pas le faire en pensant à Cho? Ou encore à Ginny?)_

Le lion imagina tour à tour les deux filles nues et dans des positions provocantes. Cependant sa bouche se tordit en une grimace alors qu'un frisson glacé parcourait son échine.

_(beurk...)_

Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit.

_(**Beurk**? Comment ça **beurk**? Je devrais bander comme un malade à l'idée de deux jeunes filles super sexy complètement nues! Le premier mot auquel je pense ne devrait pas être beurk! La vue d'une fille nue devrait me faire jouir illico! Sauf si... Sauf si..._

_« Sauf si tu es gay...?_

__ Sauf si ça ne me fait rien parce que Cho et moi c'était une catastrophe et que Ginny est la sœur de mon meilleur ami!»)_

Fort content de son explication, le Gloden Boy tenta une seconde fois de se branler en pensant à d'autres filles super sexy de Poudlard nues mais rien ne vint. Il s'avérait même que c'était un moyen aussi efficace qu'une douche froide.

_(mais **qu'est-ce** qui cloche **encore** chez moi! Je suis malade ou quoi?_

_« Essaye plutôt gay. »_

…

_Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Je ne suis **pas** gay! Je suis totalement hétéro!)_

Pourtant en repensant à sa Némésis nue, les jambes écartées de façon on ne peut plus provocante, se donnant du plaisir d'une main et lui montrant de l'autre l'emplacement de son intimité... 'Ryry junior commença lentement à s'éveiller.

_(mais bordel c'est pas **maintenant** qu'il faut se réveiller stupide sexe à la con!)_

Alors bien sûr, se rouler dans son lit en émettant des plaintes tout en essayant de s'étouffer avec un oreiller eut vite fait d'attirer Ron. Le rouquin tira lentement les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

« Harry tout va bien? »

Le Survivant leva la tête vers son meilleur ami. Ce dernier l'avait surpris emmailloté dans ses draps d'une blancheur douteuse, la tête dans un oreiller en psalmodiant des phrases incompréhensibles.

« Oui pourquoi? Répondit innocemment le Survivant »

Le roux sourit en voyant son ami un peu paumé avec les cheveux encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Tu sais il va vraiment falloir que tu me montres qui est cette fille. Dit le roux.

_ Cette fille? S'interrogea le brun.

_ Celle qui te fait bander comme un lapin toutes les nuits. »

Harry rosit.

« T... Toutes les nuits? Mais non c'est que... bafouilla-t-il.

_ Oh arrête un peu! ''t'arrêtes pas'', ''encore'', ''plus vite''. Imita le roux d'une voix suppliante. Tu es loin d'être discret tu sais ça? »

Le Golden Boy baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

« Oh allez on est entre mec! Réconforta Ron. Tu peux bien me le dire à moi non? Qui est cette fille qui te fait salir tes draps aussi souvent? Parce que je dois t'avouer qu'en ce moment je ne serais pas contre un peu de réconfort.

_ Fille? Tiqua enfin le brun.

_ Ben oui la fille. »

_(fille...)_

Harry repensa à sa frigidité lorsqu'il pensait à des filles nues et à sa brusque activité lorsqu'il pensait à sa Némésis.

_(«Mmm je n'aurais qu'un mot à dire. Intervint sa petite-voix. Gay. »)_

Le brun émit une plainte alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois de s'étouffer avec son oreiller.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

» Les rêves érotiques mis à part, j'ai continué à observer Malfoy et à en apprendre plus sur lui: ses mimiques, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il n'aime pas... Je pouvais même deviner ce qu'il allait dire juste en regardant l'expression de son visage...! Et... au fur et à mesure... j'ai commencé à penser à lui de plus en plus souvent pendant mon temps libre...

» Qu'est-ce que ce j'entends par de plus en plus souvent? Et bien... disons... tout le temps...

...

» Je sais! J'ai essayé de résister, mais plus j'en apprenais à son sujet, plus je voulais en savoir et plus je pensais à ce que j'avais découvert quand il n'était pas là. Il est tellement _adorable_... Tu ne me crois pas? Je vais te raconter le moment où j'ai _vraiment_ flanché...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Allongé un peu à l'écart avec ses amis dans une Salle Commune presque vide, Harry regardait distraitement la carte du Maraudeur. Depuis quelques jours il s'avérait que c'était un moyen efficace pour croiser _accidentellement_ sa Némésis et essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

« Hum, hum. Lâcha-t-il rêveusement à son meilleur ami pour lui faire croire qu'il écoutait ce qu'il racontait. »

En réalité, Harry était beaucoup plus focalisé sur sa Némésis que sur les dires du rouquin. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait accompagné Hermione chez les Serpentards. À quel point sa Némésis était détendue quand elle était avec ses amis ou ses enfants, à quel point elle était magnifique quand elle souriait...

En repensant au visage serein et rieur de l'Héritier Malfoy quand il chatouillait Ethan, Harry ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer imperceptiblement. Il sentit également son cœur s'emballer...

Le Survivant se donna soudainement une gifle mentale: mais qu'était-il en train de lui arriver! Depuis quelques semaines il snobait son meilleur ami pour se focaliser sur son pire ennemi! Quelque chose devait vraiment clocher chez lui pour qu'il en arrive à penser à son pire ennemi comme cela! Malfoy était un petit con arrogant et prétentieux et rien ne devait changer le sentiment de haine absolu qu'il éprouvait à son égard!

Cette histoire était entrain de lui monter à la tête et il devait y mettre un terme avant que ça ne dégénère encore plus!

D'accord Malfoy avait de bons côtés mais il se comportait et se comporterait toujours comme un salaud fini avec lui alors ses sentiments à son égard ne devaient en aucun cas changer! Il devait arrêter de se prendre la tête avec Malfoy et se concentrer sur ses amis! Et tant pis si Malfoy et Ethan se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le parc...!

Les yeux du Survivant s'agrandir comme des soucoupes et pétillèrent d'excitation: qu'est-ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien fabriquer dehors à cette heure-ci?

« Tu as vu quelqu'un d'intéressant? »

Harry leva la tête vers son meilleur ami. Il remarqua également qu'Hermione était autant dans la lune que lui et qu'elle lisait un livre. Étrangement il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'assez grave était arrivé au couple. Récemment une tension glaciale régnait entre eux. Ça s'était un peu arrangé depuis mais quand même... Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête son obsession avec Malfoy et qu'il se concentre un peu sur ses deux amis.

« Hein? Fit élégamment le brun. »

Ron lui désigna la carte du menton:

« Tu as vu quelqu'un d'intéressant? Répéta-t-il. Tes yeux se sont soudainement illuminés. »

_ Euh non! Répondit vivement Harry. Personne d'intéressant... »

Son regard se baissa de nouveau sur la carte et sur les deux points qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus du parc. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Harry avait l'irrépressible envie de savoir ce qu'ils fabriquaient à cette heure-ci.

« Vous me gardez la carte s'il-vous-plait? Demanda Harry à ses amis J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre pour la première fois et elle le regarda se lever précipitamment.

« Où... où tu vas? Lui demanda Ron.

_ Prendre l'air. Répondit précipitamment le brun.

_ Mais le couvre-feu est déjà passé!

_ Je ferais attention! »

Ron maugréa un peu dans sa barbe avant de commencer à se lever à son tour:

« Attends je viens avec toi...

_ Non! »

Les sourcils du roux se froncèrent devant la brutalité de la requête de son ami.

« Reste ici je... Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Termina Harry. »

Avant qu'un nouvel interrogatoire ne commence, Harry se précipita hors de la salle.

_(Mince ma cape d'invisibilité!)_

Harry fit un geste pour retourner dans la Salle Commune mais il y renonça: il ne voulait pas donner une autre occasion à Ron pour le questionner.

Il tendit rapidement l'oreille pour être sûr que personne n'était dans les parages puis il s'engagea vers la sortie du château.

Harry resserra son gilet sur lui quand il pénétra dehors. Les vacances d'octobre approchaient à grands pas, tout comme l'hiver: il faisait donc un peu froid à l'extérieur. Le parc était une zone assez plane, le Survivant repéra donc assez facilement sa Némésis et son fils. Il les suivit aussi discrètement que possible.

Il marcha encore quelques minutes sur les traces des deux compères avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Malfoy les avait conduits dans un endroit un peu à l'écart où ils ne risquaient pas se faire repérer. Harry se tint quelques pas derrière eux derrière un arbre.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. Souffla l'Héritier Malfoy en s'accroupissant pour avoir environ la même taille que son fils.

_ Une surprise! S'exclama Ethan dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation.

_ Hum, hum. »

Devant eux, sur un assez gros rocher, se trouvait un objet de la forme d'une cloche recouvert d'un petit drap blanc. Malfoy le retira, dévoilant ainsi un splendide insecte semblable à une libellule. Harry ne se souvenait plus de son nom mais il savait qu'il était très rare et très difficile à attraper. Il était très recherché car selon les dires, la petite bille qu'il transportait entre ses pattes arrières était non seulement délicieuse mais elle était aussi censée porter chance. Peu de gens en avait mangé à cause de la capture qui était un véritable casse-tête et de la fragilité de la denrée: un geste brusque et elle éclatait.

Les yeux d'Ethan s'illuminèrent encore plus.

« Tu... C'est... Bredouilla le jeune homme.

_ Tu m'avais dit que tu avais toujours rêvé d'en voir un non? Dit Malfoy avec un sourire.»

« Comment il a fait pour en trouver un? Murmura Harry. »

« Comment tu as fait pour en trouver un? Demanda Ethan.

_ Eh bien, j'avais déjà remarqué qu'il y en avait quelques-uns qui volaient dans les environs, alors...

_ Mais tu as dû mettre des _heures_ pour l'attraper! Ils sont super dur à capturer.

_ Voyons, un Malfoy ne resterait pas des heures dans le froid dans l'espoir d'attraper une de ces bestioles pour son fils... »

Les yeux d'Ethan s'emplirent d'inquiétude:

« Mais... on va devoir le relâcher et tous les efforts que tu as fourni...

_ Ça t'as fait plaisir?

_ Bien sûr!

_ Alors c'est bon pour moi. »

Ne savant que dire, Ethan sauta au cou de son Père.

« Merci, merci, merci!

_ Ok, on va se dépêcher parce qu'on se les caille quand même. »

Malfoy repoussa doucement son fils puis il entreprit précautionneusement de se saisir de l'insecte. Après quelques manipulations il le délesta de sa bille.

« On le relâche? Proposa-t-il à son fils. »

Ethan acquiesça vivement. Autre particularité de ces insectes, une fois débarrassé de leur poids, ils sécrétaient pendant quelques minutes une multitude de billes de couleurs qui explosaient, comme un mini feu d'artifice.

Malfoy relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'insecte qui reprit son envol. Harry n'avait jamais vu de plus beaux spectacles. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, ce fut comme s'il assistait à un mini feu d'artifice discret et silencieux. Toutes les couleurs que l'insecte laissait derrière lui étaient vraiment magnifiques. Tout comme Ethan, il ne put détourner son regard du ciel pendant un moment.

Malheureusement le spectacle prit fin. Le blond se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son fils et il lui présenta la bille rosée.

« Bon appétit. Lui dit-il. »

Ethan la prit précautionneusement dans ses mains. Détruire la denrée maintenant serait un vrai gâchis.

« Tu... Tu ne la veux pas? Demanda le bout-de-chou à son Père. Tu la mérites après tous les efforts que tu as fourni pour l'attraper...

_ C'est bon. J'en ai déjà mangé. Assura le blond.

_ C'est vrai ça? Lui demanda Ethan soupçonneux. »

Son Père lui sourit.

« Mange. Intima-t-il simplement. »

Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, il fourra l'aliment dans sa bouche.

« Mmm, c'est délicieux! Merci! »

Le garçon sauta à nouveau au cou de son Père.

« Pas de quoi. Murmura ce dernier. »

Harry se cacha entièrement derrière l'arbre et il se laissa glisser lentement contre le tronc. Il avait accumulé trop d'information pendant ce court moment et il sentait que son cœur, qui battait la chamade, était prêt à éclater. Il ressentait tellement de choses!

_(il est adorable..._

_« et de six... »)_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

» Il est adorable qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse contre ça? Il est drôle, gentil, tendre, attentionné, altruiste... Et je ne peux pas dire que c'est seulement des passes. Qu'il enchaine bon/méchant, bon/méchant, il est _tout le temps_ comme ça avec ses amis et ses enfants! Et … je... je commence … à vouloir de plus en plus... qu'il le soit aussi... avec moi...

…

» Je sais! C'est impossible, c'est idiot, c'est... c'est... C'est juste que je ne sais plus où j'en suis! J'arrête pas de penser à lui, je le dévore des yeux quand il est dans mon champ de vision, mon cœur danse la samba dès que je passe à côté de lui, je rougis comme une pucelle dès qu'il _semble_ me regarder...! Je... je... Tout ça est en train de me rendre fou! Et tu comprends pourquoi je ne pouvais en parler ni à Ron, ni à Hermione, ni à mes enfants. Ils n'auraient pas la même réaction mais ils auraient la même explication. Et je _refuse_ que ces trois mots soient l'explication à ce qu'il se passe en moi. Je...Ça ne peut juste _pas_ s'appliquer à Malfoy. Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait à moi, Hermione et Ron, toutes les choses qu'il nous a dites! Je... Je ne peux pas...

...

Je... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire...

…

» Tu sais quoi? Tu as sûrement raison: ce n'est probablement qu'un petit béguin de rien du tout lié à ce que j'ai appris sur lui. Dans quelques jours je ne ressentirais certainement plus rien pour lui. Et me focaliser sur toutes les crasses qu'il m'a faites devrait accélérer les choses non?

…

» En tout cas ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un de tout ça. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, alors merci du fond du cœur. Tu es vraiment géniale. Ma petite-voix a vraiment tort de te sous-estimer Mme Pomme de Terre... »

Après un dernier regard plein de gratitude vers ladite pomme-de-terre, Harry sortit en silence de la pièce.

HPDMDMHPDMHPDM

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Les choses sérieuses commencent :) N'hésitez pas à le commenter.

Prochain chapitre: Dans deux semaines! Entre le 23 et le 25 septembre. Comme d'hab vendredi soir au plus tôt et dimanche soir au plus tard.


	13. Chapitre 10 : POV Hermione

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Lia-Mei Soma

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Petit chapitre calme sans trace de comique (en tout cas ce n'était pas mon intention -') J'espère que je ne me suis pas foiré ^^'

Merci à: schaeffer; Naifu-Sasu; nytiss; Ano Nym; miruru-sensei; Hino Hatari; Choco-chan-yaoi-love; Castiela; Dororo03; jus-tMe; fuhatsu; Mlle Z-S; videl04; anaismaxie452; Draconixia; Makie; titemb-bm; AyaUchiwa; Mll Lily; tittounnette59; Hime no tsubasa; Hachka; kisis; Chatdo Green; minikyra; et Elektra Black pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent et à HortenseCortes; (chapitre 5 et 10) et SarangOllie; (chapitre 3)

.

**RAR**:

Naifu-Sasu: Je te félicite pour avoir démasqué Mme Pomme de Terre ^^ Tu es la seule personne ayant posté une review qui l'a découverte :P Mauvais conseils ou pas, je ne peut pas la transformer en frite: Harry en ferais une dépression nerveuse ^^

HortenseCortes: J'avais commencé à lire la fic de LordLafolle mais je ne l'ai jamais terminé et c'était il y a longtemps alors je te fais confiance à propos du génie maléfique de Mael Snape ^^ J'ai juste une question: qu'est-ce que j'ai fais dans le chapitre 4 qui impliquerait ma mort subite?

AyaUchiwa: Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire :) Si j'avais choisi Sirius comme confident d'Harry, il n'aurait pas eu la surprise de son futur mariage avec Draco à son arrivée à Poudlard. Je préfère dépeindre sa réaction quand il l'apprendra en plus de son futur mariage avec Severus ^^ J'avais une question à te poser à propos du rêve que tu as fait avec Elliot en blond -oui j'ai une mémoire de deux de tensions...- est-ce que par hasard tu te souviens quel en était le sujet? Maintenant ça m'intrigue... Si tu n'en as aucun souvenir c'est pas grave c'était juste par curiosité ^^

Mll Lily: Ne t'en fais pas pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai compris ta review c'est le principal ^^ Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne compte pas caser Blaise et Harry ensemble. ça compliquerait l'histoire sinon.

Elektra Black: Tu as beaucoup de questions ^^ Alors pour commencer je tiens à te remercier pour ta très longue review -tout comme les longs chapitres, elles font plaisir. Et puis je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu même si tu me fous un peu la pression en attendant une suite du même niveau ^^'. Je n'ai pas introduit Sirius dans le chapitre parce que premièrement j'aurais eu beaucoup de chose à gérer en même temps: Sirius intervenant avec ses enfants et avec Severus, les finissions du couple Hermione/Thédore; la mise en place des couples Harry/Draco, Ron/Blaise et James/? et aussi parce que j'ai déjà une idée précise de comment il va arriver dans ma fic. Malheureusement je ne sais pas le "quand". Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Concernant les mystères ce n'est pas franchement mon dessert préféré mais c'est le premier qui m'est venue à l'idée. Il me fallait un plat qui contient une petite partie différente que les personnes mettent généralement de côté pour le manger en dernier afin de pouvoir dépeindre la scène entre Draco et Ethan. Le mystère convenait bien alors je n'ai pas cherché plus loin ^^ Tous ce qu'il s'est passé du côté de Théodore, Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Draco sera dit dans les chapitres qui suivent. Par contre pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais que je m'étais trompée de chapitre pour le lemon? Vu que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Pour l'histoire du suçon, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu oubliée qui était censé le lui faire ^^''. Je devais l'expliquer dans un chapitre mais finalement à cause de quelques modifications ça n'a plus été possible alors au fur et à mesure c'est un peu sortie de ma mémoire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas en retrouvant la raison pour laquelle James a obtenu un suçon dans le cou je devrais facilement retrouver son auteur. Donc soit j'arrive à caser ce moment dans un chapitre et tu sauras son identité plus tard, soit je n'y arrive pas et alors si ça te taraude vraiment je pourrai toujours de dire qui c'est. Tu sais si tu vois plus Val avec quelqu'un de moins coincé que James je peux toujours lui trouver quelqu'un d'autre et laisser James à Chris :P Mais bon ce n'est qu'une suggestion... Et pour finir le fameux Sirius/Severus qui a choqué tant de personnes. L'écriture du chapitre s'est faite de manière très fluide alors je n'ai pas vraiment calculé qui était soumis à qui. Dans l'interlude je ne voulais pas vraiment intentionnellement soumettre Sirius c'est juste qu'un Severus énervé au possible me faisait marrer ^-^ Mais de toute manière, même si je n'ai pas encore définitivement décidée qui serait soumis si je ne fais pas un 50-50 je pense que Sirius va devoir s'écraser parce qu'il a quand même bousiller sept ans de la vie de Severus. En bon Serpentard ce n'est pas lui qui ira s'aplatir devant son ancien bourreau. Sauf si Val a raison et qu'il a effectivement un côté masochiste ^^

.

Pour toutes les personnes qui ont encore du mal avec le nom de tous les personnages, voici un petit récapitulatif:

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy:

James & Gabriel 16 ans, Serpentard 6ème année

Lily 15 ans, Serpentard 5ème année

Narcissa 14 ans, Gryffondor 4ème année

Ethan & Ézéchiel 11 ans, Gryffondor & Serpentard 1ère année

+ Dante

+ futur bébé? Jumeau?

Ronald Weasley/Blaise Zabini:

Alexis 16 ans, Serpentard 6ème année

Killian 15 ans, Serpentard 5ème année

Rose & Clara 11 ans, Gryffondor 1ère année

+ Nathan

Hermione Granger/Théodore Nott:

Frédérique 16 ans, Serpentard 6ème année

Maxime 14 ans, Serpentard 4ème année

Anna 11 ans,Gryffondor 1ère année

+ Angélique

Neville Londubat/ ?:

Jennifer 15 ans, Serdaigle 5ème année

Julie 13 ans, Poufsouffle 3ème année

César 11 ans, Gryffondor 1ère année

Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan:

Gregory 16 ans, Serdaigle 6ème année

Rachel 14 ans, Gryffondor 4ème année

Mathéo 12 ans, Gryffondor 2ème année

Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour:

+ Amélie

Mathias 15 ans, Gryffondor 5ème année

Ester 13 ans, Gryffondor 3ème année

Fred Weasley/ Angelina Johnson:

Oscar 16 ans Gryffondor 6ème année

Estelle 14 ans, Poufsouffle 4ème année

Maria 11 ans, Gryffondor 1ère année

George Weasley/ Katie Bell:

Catherine 14 ans, Gryffondor 4ème année

Judith 12 ans, Poufsouffle 2ème année

+ Elisabeth

+ Jordan

Percy Weasley/ Sarah ?: 

Mathile 16 ans, Serdaigle 6ème année

Matt 12 ans, Gryffondor 2ème année

Charlie Weasley/ Viktor Krum:

Diego 15 ans, Gryffondor 5ème année

Charlène 13 ans, Serdaigle 3ème année

Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks:

Christopher 16 ans, Gryffondor 6ème année

Edward & William 11 ans, Gryffondor 1ère année

Sirius Black/Severus Snape:

Valentin 15 ans, Serpentard 5ème année

Scott 11 ans, Serpentard 1ère année

+ Elliot

Colin Crivey/ ?:

Axel 12 ans, Gryffondor 2ème année

Grégory Goyle/ ?:

Alexandre 14 ans, Serpentard 4ème année

Vincent Crabbe/ ?:

Justin 14 ans, Serpentard 4ème année

Carrie 11ans, Serpentard 1ère année

.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 10: POV Hermione

.

Hermione Granger revint dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sa rencontre avec Théodore avait vraiment été une très agréable surprise! Elle y avait découvert des facettes qu'elle n'imaginait pas trouver chez un Serpentard. Non qu'elle n'ait des idées préconçues mais il était vrai qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un Serpentard, et surtout pas un des meilleurs amis de Malfoy, apprécie la littérature moldue!

Après avoir murmuré le mot de passe, la jeune fille pénétra dans la Salle Commune. Un rapide coup d'œil lui appris qu'Harry était en pleine conversation avec sa fille Lily alors elle décida de s'installer à côté de son petit-ami sur l'un des canapés. Ledit petit-ami semblait d'ailleurs passionné par ses ongles...

« Hey! Lança-t-elle en s'essayant. »

Ron leva les yeux vers elle en souriant.

« Où étais-tu passée? S'informa-t-il.

_ À la bibliothèque. Répondit Hermione. Un livre passionnant qu'Anna m'a conseillé! Il s'agit d'un récit captivant sur...

_ Hermione! Coupa Ron. C'est moi! Ron! Tu es sûr que ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire est de mon niveau?

_ Oh... Désolée. En gros j'étais accaparée par un livre.

_ Il devait vraiment être génial parce que tu es toute excitée et qu'un sourire s'étend d'un bout à l'autre de tes oreilles. »

À vrai dire, Hermione était beaucoup plus excitée à propos de sa rencontre avec Théodore que par la lecture de son livre mais elle préféra ne pas en informer Ron.

« Ouais. Acquiesça-t-elle. C'était vraiment une belle découverte. »

Ron lui rendit son sourire et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Yerk! »

Le couple se tourna vers les jumelles Zabini-Weasley.

« Il va falloir vous y habituer! Lança Hermione. Parce que votre père et moi on n'est pas prêt de se séparer!

_ C'est ce qu'on verra. Marmonna l'une d'entre elle avant de partir en compagnie de sa sœur. »

Ron se tourna vers sa petite-amie.

« Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas parano quand ils lâchent des trucs comme ça! »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« De toutes façons, le seul moyen pour eux de nous séparer c'est de nous monter l'un contre l'autre. Donc si nous restons soudés, tout ira bien. »

Ron fit la moue.

« Tu m'aimes non? Demanda Hermione.

_ Bien sûr!

_ Et tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas?

_ Bien sûr! On se dit absolument tout alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne te ferais pas confiance? »

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Hermione? Interrogea Ron. Ça va?

_ Oui! Répondit hâtivement la jeune fille. On se dit tout alors tout va bien... »

Elle sourit ensuite faiblement. Dans l'intérêt de son couple, il valait mieux que Ron ne sache rien de sa rencontre avec Nott. Avec son don pour tout dramatiser! Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose d'important...

HPDMHPDMHPDM

La seconde fois qu'Hermione eut l'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Théodore Nott, fut le soir où une étonnante étoile devait être visible du toit de Poudlard. Ayant lu des dizaines de livres sur la ''Ezrélya'', la brune ne pouvait en aucun cas laisser passer la probable seule occasion qu'elle aurait de l'observer à l'œil nu.

C'est donc très excitée que la Gryffondor se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie après une rapide vérification à la bibliothèque. Elle avait à peine ouvert la porte que son regard se posa immédiatement sur le beau ténébreux de Serpentard.

Assit sur la rambarde, Théodore Nott était plongé dans un livre. Une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard protégeait son cou du froid et une légère brise agitait ses cheveux. Hermione sentit les commissures de ses lèvres se lever malgré elle.

« Drôle d'endroit pour lire! Lança-t-elle. »

Théodore Nott sursauta légèrement mais il sourit quand il reconnut la brune.

« Ces derniers temps mon dortoir est assez surchargé et bruyant. J'ai besoin de calme pour savourer les vers de Charles Baudelaire.

_ Les Fleurs du Mal je suppose. »

Le jeune Serpentard sourit.

« Tu supposes bien.

_ J'aime bien. Même si sa conception de l'amour est spéciale.

_ ''La volupté unique et suprême de l'amour gît dans la certitude de faire le mal ''. Cita le ténébreux.

_ ''Et l'homme et la femme savent de naissance que dans le mal se trouve toute volupté''. Termina la brune. »

Le Serpentard sourit:

« Tu ne partages pas son opinion? Questionna-t-il.

_ Pas vraiment. Certes l'amour peut faire souffrir mais j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas juste une relation dominant/dominé ou bourreau/victime. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Hermione se rapprocha peu à peu rapprochée du ténébreux. Elle s'appuya doucement contre la rambarde.

« Sinon qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Lui demanda Théodore.

_ Excuse-moi?

_ Je recherchais du calme. Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure? »

Hermione leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et dit avec un sourire rayonnant.

« La Ezrélya. C'est peut-être ma seule chance de pouvoir l'observer sans appareil. »

Le Serpentard étouffa un rire ce qui lui attira un regard furieux.

« Apparemment les étoiles ne t'intéressent pas. Siffla la Gryffondor.

_ Oh détrompe-toi Granger. Le ciel m'intéresse grandement et la Ezrélya plus encore.

_ Pourquoi te moquer de moi alors?

_ Parce que ce n'est pas ce soir qu'elle sera visible.

_ Bien sûr que si!

_ Bien sûr que non.

_ Bien sûr que si! Tonna la brune. J'ai fait des calculs et crois-moi...

_ Tes calculs étaient faux! Trancha le ténébreux. »

Hermione le foudroya du regard. Comment osait-il!

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que la vile Sang-de-Bourbe que je suis n'est pas capable d'exécuter un calcul simple?

_ Ce n'est pas...

_ Que si nous n'avons pas trouvé le même résultat c'est forcément moi qui aie faux parce que tu es un Sang-pur et que tu m'es supérieur?

_ Ce n'est pas...

_ Quand je pense que je croyais que tu étais différent des autres Serpentards...»

Un silence plana entre les deux adolescents.

« Je suis désolé. Fit finalement Théodore. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. »

Hermione fit une moue boudeuse peu convaincu.

« Et je ne voulais certainement pas te mettre en colère même si, je dois l'avouer, ça te rend particulièrement sexy. »

La Gryffondor se tourna brusquement vers le Serpentard qui lui souriait espièglement. Elle rougit, furieuse de s'être laissée prendre si facilement et détourna le regard.

« C'était un coup bas. Grogna-t-elle.

_ Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité...»

Hermione essaya de faire un maximum abstraction de la malice qui empreignait la voix de son interlocuteur.

« Bref, ce que je voulais dire, poursuivit le Serpentard, c'est que _peut-être_ que tu t'es trompée dans tes calculs. Après si tu es sûre de n'avoir commis aucune erreur... »

La Gryffondor ne daigna même pas le regarder. Bien évidemment qu'elle était sûre de n'avoir commis aucune erreur!

Pour s'en assurer, la jeune femme retraça une fois de plus le schéma de ses opérations dans sa tête... Avant que ses joues ne deviennent rouges pivoines.

« Un problème? Lui demanda narquoisement Théodore.

_ Aibliélartenue. Marmonna Hermione entre ses dents.

_ Pardon? »

Hermione se tourna vers le ténébreux et planta son regard dans le sien.

« J'ai oublié la retenue.

_ Et donc?

_ Et donc je suis désolée de t'avoir agressé pour rien. »

Théodore sourit face à l'air un peu coupable de la lionne mais il n'avait rien de méchant.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Excusa-t-il. Mon meilleur ami étant un Malfoy, je suis habitué à être jugé précipitamment. »

La jeune femme se mordit doucement la lèvre. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête!

« Je suis vraiment désolée Nott. Je ne voulais pas...

_ C'est bon je te dis.

_... Tu... Tu es vraiment différent de ce que je pensais.

_ Comme tu le pensais je suis différent des autres Serpentards?

_ Tu es différent des autres Serpentards... J'aime beaucoup parler avec toi.

_ C'est réciproque.

_ … Est-ce que... »

Théodore l'encouragea du regard.

« Ça te dérange si je t'appelle par ton prénom?

_ Pas du tout. Répondit le garçon avec un sourire. »

Le ténébreux jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa montre puis il descendit de la rambarde.

« Bon il est tard. Tu ne devrais pas tarder toi non plus. Bonne nuit Hermione.

_Bonne nuit Théodore. Répondit la Gryffondor. »

Après un dernier regard, le jeune homme partit, laissant Hermione seule.

« Théodore... Pensa-t-elle rêveusement. »

La brune se laissa doucement glisser contre la rambarde en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Les jours qui suivirent, Hermione traîna de plus en plus avec Théodore. Elle commençait à vraiment le connaître et elle appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie. Tout ceci bien sûr, sans mettre Ron au courant. Harry était tellement distrait qu'il ne remarquait même pas qu'elle était distante!

«... Et ensuite elle a terminé son yaourt en entier! Termina Hermione. »

Théodore pouffa de rire:

« Sérieusement?

_ Je te jure elle n'a rien remarqué, elle... »

Hermione se tut en s'apercevant que Malfoy était dans leur sillage. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, obligeant Théodore à en faire de même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda ce dernier.

_ Malfoy n'est pas loin... Alors si tu veux qu'on se sépare...

_ Hermione, je te l'ai déjà dit et répété: je n'ai _pas_ peur de Dray. Je me fiche qu'il nous voie ensemble. »

Il poursuivit son chemin et de ce fait, son ami ne mit pas longtemps avant de les repérer et se dirigea furieusement vers eux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous? Demanda rageusement le blond.

_ Je parle. Répondit-il nonchalamment.

_ Avec la _Sang-de-Bourbe_? »

La mâchoire du ténébreux se crispa:

« N'utilise pas ce mot devant moi s'il-te-plait.

_ _Excuse-moi_? Alors toi aussi tu t'y mets?

_ Dray je... »

Draco lui intima de se taire d'un geste de main.

« Tu sais quoi? Lui dit le blond. Fais ce que tu veux ça ne me regarde pas. Ou plutôt, ça ne me regarde _plus_... Notre amitié appartient au passé. »

Le Prince des Serpentards partit ensuite en prenant soin de bousculer son ex-meilleur ami au passage.

Hermione se tourna vers Théodore.

« Théodore je suis vraiment désolée! S'excusa-t-elle. »

Le ténébreux secoua sa tête.

« Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas.

_ Mais Malfoy... »

Le Serpentard éclata de rire.

« Alala les crises de nerfs de Dray... Il m'avait dit exactement la même chose le jour où j'avais ruiné un T-Shirt à 2000 gallions. Tu sais combien de temps ça lui a pris pour me pardonner? »

Hermione hocha négativement la tête.

« A peu près dix minutes.

_ Dix minutes seulement?

_ C'est pour ça que je te dis de ne pas t'en faire. Tu verras que demain matin tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Et puis si Dray ne voulait réellement plus être ami avec moi juste parce que je te fréquente, il ne mérite pas vraiment mon amitié non? »

Hermione lui sourit timidement. Ces derniers mots lui parlaient étrangement...

Le lendemain matin lors du petit-déjeuner, la jeune Gryffondore avait pu constater que Théodore Nott s'était bel et bien réconcilié avec son meilleur ami. Il riait à gorge déployée avec ce dernier. Hermione sourit en regardant le ténébreux: il était vraiment à croquer...

« Hermione! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers son petit-ami.

« Quoi?

_ Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Rien pourquoi?

_ Tu es particulièrement distraite ces derniers temps, tout comme Harry. Alors je te le redemande: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Rien je te dis. Tout va bien. »

Pour accentuer ses paroles elle embrassa légèrement les lèves du rouquin.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

« Non? Tu as réussi à avoir ce livre! S'exclama Hermione. Mais il y a quoi? Cinq exemplaires dans le monde?

_ Oh tu sais, je suis affreusement riche..., mon meilleur ami est un Malfoy... Alors j'ai pu me procurer un exemplaire assez facilement.

_ Et je ne suis qu'une simple née moldue...

_ … Je te le passe si tu veux. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent:

« C'est vrai?

_ Hum, hum. Je l'ai déjà lu une dizaine de fois et je ne connais personne d'autre dans mes connaissances à Poudlard qui seraient intéressées alors...

_ Merci. Souffla la brune.

_ Pas de quoi. »

« Ce serait trop top si on pouvait assister à ce concert! Dommage qu'il ait lieu pendant la période scolaire...»

Le sourire qui flottait sur le visage de la lionne s'effaça complètement et son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand elle reconnut la voix de la personne qui venait de parler: il s'agissait de Ron. Elle se tourna vers le vert et argent qui l'accompagnait.

« Théodore je... Commença-t-elle. »

Le Serpentard se renfrogna.

« Laisse tomber! Je comprends... C'est quand même ironique non? Les Gryffondors sont censés être courageux mais tu as peur d'affronter ton petit-copain. Mais le vil Serpentard soumis, lui, n'a pas peur d'affronter son Prince.

_ Théodore je...

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? »

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers un rouquin abasourdit qu'accompagnait Dean.

« Rien du tout. Répondit Théodore. Granger trainait dans le coin alors je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'emmerder.

_ Étrangement ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Nott. Lâcha Ron. »

Après un dernier regard vers Hermione, le Serpentard s'en alla.

« Pff, les Serpentards... Tous des enfoirés hein? »

La brune adressa un faible sourire à son petit-copain. Sa gorge était trop nouée pour parler. Elle se sentait vraiment mal et un peu stupide. Il était vrai qu'elle pouvait avoir la langue assez leste quand il s'agissait de critiquer les Serpentards mais elle devait bien avouer que sur ce coup-là elle ne valait pas mieux...

Elle cachait ses fréquentations à son petit-ami par crainte de ce qu'il pourrait dire mais Théodore n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à tenir tête à son meilleur ami qui avait des critères plus sélectifs que Ron.

Elle lâcha des ''hum, hum'' distraits au roux pour feindre un quelconque intérêt et se dirigea avec les deux jeunes hommes vers la Salle Commune. Elle n'avait plus trop le moral. Il fallait absolument qu'elle voit Théodore le plus rapidement possible pour mettre les choses au clair.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

La jeune femme eut l'occasion de clarifier la situation quelques jours plus tard lorsqu'elle aperçut le Serpentard assit seul à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque. Elle se précipita immédiatement vers lui:

« Salut! »

Reconnaissant sans doute sa voix, Théodore ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle.

« Tu es sûre que personne que tu connais n'est dans les parages? Provoqua le ténébreux.»

La brune baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Écoute Théodore je suis vraiment désolée mais...

_ Laisse tomber. Interrompit le Serpentard.

_ … Je sais que je ne devrais pas me cacher de Ron mais il est assez...

_ Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber. »

Hermione soupira. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée Théodore ne l'avait même pas regardée une seule fois! Peut-être était-il vraiment en colère?

« Théodore je...

_ Quel mot dans ''laisse tomber'' ne comprends-tu pas? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement. »

Hermione baissa à nouveau la tête, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour se faire pardonner. Elle entendit son interlocuteur poser son livre sur la table.

« Et puis se voir en cachette ce n'est pas si mal que ça, non? »

Hermione leva la tête vers le ténébreux qui souriait.

« On pourrait se donner des rendez-vous confidentiels. Poursuivit-il. En toute amitié bien sûr. »

La brune sourit à son tour.

« Tiens, que penses-tu de ce soir, 20h, tour d'astronomie? Demanda le Serpentard. Comme ça je pourrais enfin te prêter le livre que tu convoites tant.

_ Ça me va! Répondit la brune.

_ Cool. »

Théodore rangea son livre et se leva.

« Je dois y aller, mais à ce soir Hermione.

_ A ce soir Théodore. »

La Gryffondor mit ensuite de longues minutes pour faire disparaître le grand sourire qui ornait son visage...

HPDMHPDMHPDM

« Où est-ce que tu vas?

_ À la bibliothèque! »

Hermione avait dit la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête alors que 20h approchait.

« Encore... Marmonna son petit-copain.

_ J'avais repéré un livre alors... je ne veux pas qu'il me passe sous le nez...

_ Ok... Je viens avec toi.

_ Non! »

La jeune femme avait parlé plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et son petit-copain la regardait à présent avec les sourcils froncés.

« Je veux dire... Tu vas t'ennuyer à mort! Essaya-t-elle de rattraper. »

Ron haussa les épaules.

«Bof, entre m'ennuyer comme un rat mort ici tout seul ou avec toi à la bibliothèque, je préfère encore venir avec toi.

_ Mais euh... Quand Harry va revenir de la volière il sera tout seul. Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu sois là pour l'accueillir!

_ Quand Harry revient de la volière il pue à des kilomètres et tout ce qu'il veut c'est prendre une douche et aller se coucher. Alors que je sois là ou non, ça ne change rien pour lui.

_ Ah. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, cherchant une excuse valable pour semer son petit-copain. Généralement il cherchait toujours un prétexte pour se défiler et maintenant il lui proposait de l'accompagner! C'était bien le moment.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux autant que je ne vienne pas avec toi? Lui demanda le rouquin.

_ Mais pas du tout! Je serais ravie que tu viennes avec moi! C'est juste que...

_ Oui? »

Hermione inspira profondément.

« J'ai besoin d'être concentrée mais je sais que si tu viens avec moi tu vas t'ennuyer ferme et que du coup tu feras tout pour t'occuper en parlant avec moi ce qui finira par m'énerver! »

La Gryffondor avait parlé d'une traite. Ron la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Ok. Fit-il finalement. Je te laisse seule.

_ Merci. »

Soulagée, Hermione quitta tranquillement la Salle Commune et se dirigea rapidement vers la tour d'astronomie.

« Salut! »

La jeune femme venait de pénétrer sur la large terrasse. Théodore était déjà là. Assit sur la rambarde, il était une fois de plus plongé dans un livre. Un autre, plus petit, était posé en équilibre sur la balustrade.

Il leva la tête vers Hermione et il lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Bonsoir. Lui répondit-il calmement. »

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Quand Hermione reprit le chemin de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors bien après le couvre-feu, elle était fébrile et un sourire qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de ses oreilles ornait son visage. Elle tenait le livre qu'elle convoitait tant tout contre sa poitrine. Elle avait vraiment passé un moment merveilleux!

« Je vois que tu as trouvé ton livre. »

Hermione sursauta légèrement.

« Ron! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu es encore là? Pourtant ça fait un moment que le couvre-feu est déjà...

_ Passé. Termina le rouquin. »

Il esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

« Je voulais t'attendre...

_ Ah. Harry est rentré? »

Ron acquiesça.

« Il doit s'être effondré sur son lit à l'heure qu'il est. »

Un silence plana entre eux deux.

« Tu t'assieds avec moi un moment? Demanda Ron »

Hermione tressaillit.

« Quoi?

_ Tu t'assieds avec moi un moment? Répéta le rouquin. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas parlé juste tous les deux. En ce moment tu es soit complètement dans la lune, soit à la bibliothèque alors...

_ Il est tard et... on a cours demain...

_ S'il-te-plait. »

Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Ok. Souffla-t-elle. »

Elle aimait son petit-ami et sa relation battait de l'aile principalement par sa faute alors il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour remédier à cette situation.

Elle prit place aux côtés du rouquin. Un nouveau silence plana entre eux.

« Sinon ce livre... de quoi est-ce qu'il parle? S'informa Ron.

_ … Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir? Je veux dire...

_ Je ne comprendrais sans doute rien c'est ça? »

En croisant le regard mi-las mi-peiné de Ron, Hermione se sentit mal.

« Ron je ne veux pas...

_ C'est rien. Et puis tu as raison je ne comprendrais sans doute rien mais... Notre couple part en friche Herm'. Tu es toujours fourrée dans des bouquins, tu me parles à peine, tu m'embrasses juste pour m'inciter à me taire...

_ Ron...

_ Ne nie pas je le sais très bien. Écoute... tu m'aimes toujours Herm'?

_ Bien sûr!

_ Bon, moi aussi. Alors je pense que pour que notre situation s'améliore il faut qu'on fasse tous les deux des efforts. Alors... pour le bien de notre couple: de quoi parle ton livre? »

Hermione grimaça. Avant, elle déballait toutes ses histoires sans trop se préoccuper de savoir si elle était écoutée ou non. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'être écoutée et d'avoir de réelles conversations, elle ne se sentait plus de faire semblant.

« Ok. Fit-elle finalement. »

La lionne se lança ensuite dans une explication aussi simple que possible sur les positions de l'auteur, son combat, ses arguments et la manière dont il essayait de faire passer ses idées, mais elle abandonna au bout de cinq minutes quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait définitivement perdu l'attention de son petit-copain.

« … Tu sais quoi? Laisse tomber. »

Ron sursauta:

« Quoi? Non mais Herm' attend...

_ Non c'est bon Ron. On resserrera les liens d'une autre manière. »

Un autre silence s'installa.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Hermione Granger répondit discrètement au demi-sourire que lui adressa Théodore. Débout derrière son chaudron, elle faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer malgré les nombreux coups d'œil du ténébreux.

Elle n'avait pas trop le moral à cause de ce qui s'était passé entre Ron et elle la veille mais même sans parler, le Serpentard arrivait à lui redonner le sourire.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? »

Hermione se tourna vers Lavande Brown, sa partenaire.

« Oh. Je pensais juste à un truc que Ron m'a dit. Mentit la brune. »

Hermione ignora la mine renfrognée de sa coéquipière et elle adressa un regard discret à un certain Serpentard. Ce dernier, après s'être assuré que son partenaire ne regardait pas, lui montra furtivement un bout de papier ensorcelé qu'il lâcha. La fine feuille de papier vola doucement jusqu'à la brune qui s'en saisit précipitamment. Elle se tourna ensuite vivement vers sa comparse.

« Tu peux aller nous chercher des queues de rats s'il-te-plait? Lui demanda-t-elle pour l'éloigner. »

Lavande la regarda d'un air interloqué:

« Mais on en a déjà. Protesta-t-elle.

_ Oui mais pas assez! »

Hermione attendit que la jeune fille se soit suffisamment éloignée pour ouvrir le mot:

_Tour d'astronomie, 20h?_

La brune se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers le Serpentard qui lui souriait. Elle regarda ensuite son petit-ami qui se trouvait quelques rangs en aval à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier ne semblait pas franchement intéressé par ce que lui disait son meilleur ami! C'était elle ou le brun louchait sur un certain Serpentard...?

Bref, sa situation avec lui était déjà suffisamment envenimée sans qu'il faille en rajouter une couche.

La Gryffodor jeta le mot dans le feu mais finalement, après quelques hésitations elle se tourna vers le Serpentard et elle leva son pouce en direction pour lui notifier que c'était d'accord.

« Et voilà les queues de rats! »

Hermione se tourna vers sa partenaire qui venait d'arriver et lui adressa un sourire crispé. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de jouer à un jeu dangereux...

HPDMHPDMHPDM

« … Et donc tu l'as déjà fini?

_ Je l'ai _dévoré_!

_ Content de voir qu'il t'ait plu. »

Hermione adressa un large sourire à Théodore. Comme à l'accoutumé, après de longues heures passées sur la terrasse malgré une nuit plus que fraiche et un couvre-feu largement dépassé, les deux adolescents avaient enfin consenti à retourner dans leur dortoir.

« J'en ai d'autres du même auteur. Poursuivit le Serpentard. Si tu veux je peux te les prêter. »

Les yeux de la brune s'illuminèrent.

« Vraiment?

_ Oui... Passe par mon dortoir après les cours un de ses jours et je te montrerais ma collection. »

Le Serpentard lui adressa ensuite un sourire réconfortant. La brune ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer.

« D... Dans ton dortoir? Répéta-t-elle.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas je ferais passer un mot. Personne ne t'adressera la parole quand tu viendras.

_ M... Mais et Malfoy? »

Le ténébreux leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit et prouvé: je ne crains _pas_ Dray!

_ Désolée. Marmonna la brune. »

Un demi-sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

« Alors tu viendras? »

Hermione planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure. Ça n'allait _certainement_ pas plaire à Ron. En même temps elle n'était pas obligée de le lui dire... Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de livres...

La Gryffondor adressa ensuite un sourire éclatant à son interlocuteur.

« Demain soir après les cours? S'informa-t-elle. J'aurais juste deux ou trois bricoles à régler avant.

_ Pas de problème. Fit le ténébreux avant de s'éloigner peu à peu. Au fait, le mot de passe est ''sang-pur''. »

Hermione sourit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas? Ironisa-t-elle. »

Théodore lui rendit son sourire avant de s'éloigner pour de bon. Hermione, quant à elle, se rendit dans le dortoir des Lions.

La brune attendit nerveusement que la journée suivante passe. Sa nervosité était en grande partie due à son appréhension à l'idée de se rendre seule dans le repère des Serpents. Elle voulait demander à Harry de l'accompagner mais elle craignait un peu la réaction du brun.

Finalement après une vingtaine de minutes passées à faire les cent pas dans son dortoir, elle se décida à se rendre dans la Salle Commune, à se planter devant Harry et à lui demander:

« Accompagnemoijusqu'audortoirdeThéodores'ilteplait. »

Bon d'accord sa phrase laissait à désirer. Ce fut d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle ne fut pas surprise quand Harry lui demanda de répéter plus lentement. Elle essaya de lui expliquer un maximum la situation mais bien sûr, son meilleur ami en fit tout un plat! Elle aimait bien traîner avec Théodore et elle l'appelait par son prénom, en quoi était-ce un crime? Surtout qu'elle n'avait encore jamais appelé le Serpentard ''Théo'' en face de lui... Ça prouvait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas si proche que ça, non? Elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il le prenait comme ça! Quoiqu'il manquât d'un peu de volonté sur sa prétendue non-envie de se rendre dans le repère des Serpents... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle ait une sérieuse discussion avec le brun: elle avait le pressentiment qu'il lui cachait quelque chose même s'il le niait avec force... Surtout qu'il ne laissa tomber qu'après un regard mi-suppliant, mi-mouillé de sa part...

Harry remarqua malgré tout son maquillage. Ce dernier n'avait pourtant rien de particulièrement extravagant! Ses yeux étaient juste tombés par hasard sur sa boite à maquillage et elle s'était dit que, puisque c'était un cadeau, il était grand temps de l'utiliser!

Enfin bref le plus important était qu'elle avait réussi à se faire accompagner jusque dans le dortoir de Théodore qui vint immédiatement vers elle.

« Je vois que tu as fait vite. Lui dit le ténébreux. Et en plus tu t'es maquillée! C'est très joli. »

Hermione se sentit rougir légèrement.

« Merci. Marmonna-t-elle. J'ai rendez-vous avec Ron après alors... Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. »

Il ne fallait quand même pas que le Serpentard s'imagine, à juste titre, qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour lui.

Le visage de Théodore se renferma à l'entente du prénom de son petit-ami.

« Oh. Fit-il. Et moi qui avais espéré que j'étais la cause de cet embellissement, on dirait que je me suis bien trompé...! »

Théodore avait parlé sur un ton ironique et Hermione se força à sourire, mais au fond d'elle-même la Gryffondor se demanda si le Serpentard plaisantait vraiment. S'il n'avait pas réellement espéré être la cause de sa soudaine envie de maquillage. En fait, la jeune femme l'espérait un peu parce que cela signifierait que Théodore souhaitait qu'elle essaye de l'impressionner. Et la seule explication à ce souhait était qu'il l'aimait un peu plus que bien...

Mais dans le cas où il l'aimerait un peu plus que bien, n'était-elle pas censée repousser immédiatement ses avances et retourner auprès de son petit-ami?

« Quoiqu'il en soit tu es ravissante. Conclut Théodore. Weasley a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir. C'est juste un peu dommage que tu ne te mettes pas un peu plus souvent à ton avantage... Bref je te montre ces livres? »

Hermione acquiesça et ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire crispé. Elle sentait qu'elle s'enfonçait jusqu'aux genoux dans une merde noire et profonde.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Les jours passèrent et la relation qu'entretenait Hermione avec le vert et argent s'approfondit. Chaque jour la jeune femme attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait se retrouver seule avec Théodore. Elle savourait chaque instant passé avec lui, les discussions et les échanges qu'ils avaient... Elle aimait même rester juste à ses côtés en silence, appréciant simplement sa présence à ses côtés. Ses moments se rarifiaient de plus en plus car Ron, devenant de plus en plus suspicieux et désireux de sauver leur couple à l'abandon, s'arrangeait pour être avec elle le plus souvent possible. Il la cherchait quand elle s'absentait longuement et de ce fait, le roux faillit la prendre en compagnie du ténébreux plusieurs fois.

La lionne se sentait mal de fuir ainsi son petit-ami plein de bonnes intentions mais son sentiment de culpabilité disparaissait dès qu'elle plongeait dans les deux yeux noirs de Théodore.

Marchant une fois de plus aux côtés dudit Théodore, Hermione lui tendit deux livres assez épais.

« Tu les as déjà finis? S'étonna le Serpentard.

_ Lus et adorés!

_ Wouha, quand je pense que Dray me surnomme l'engloutisseur de bouquins, ça se voit qu'il ne te connaît pas!

_ Il ne me connaîtra sans doute jamais parce que tu sais: je ne suis qu'une vulgaire _Sang-de-Bourbe_. »

Le vert et argent grimaça. Hermione s'en aperçu et elle éclata de rire.

« L'un des dignes héritiers de Salazar répugnerait-il à utiliser ce terme? Nargua-t-elle.

_ Faire ta connaissance m'a fait répugner ce terme. »

La Gryffondor lui adressa un faible sourire auquel il répondit.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour... Commença la rouge et or.

_ Herm'? »

Ladite Herm' se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellée.

« Ron? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir revenir alors j'ai décidé d'aller te chercher... Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Le rouquin toisa le Serpentard qui se trouvait à côté de sa petite-amie.

« Avec _lui_...

_ Oh euh je... je... »

Hermione réfléchit aussi vite qu'elle put mais aucune excuse valable ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« Elle avait vu des livres qui m'intéressaient. Répondit Théodore en montrant les livres qu'il tenait dans sa main. Alors j'ai voulu les lui prendre. »

À l'entente de cette excuse, Ron parut soulagé.

« Tu fais vraiment chier Nott, fiche lui la paix! Éructa-t-il. Et rends-lui immédiatement ses bouquins ou tu auras affaire à moi!

_ C'est bon Ron, je les avais déjà terminés! Opposa Hermione.

_ Ah bon. »

Le rouquin secoua ensuite sa tête:

« Bref allons-nous-en. »

Ron saisit sa petite-amie par le poignet et l'entraîna vers la Salle Commune des Lions. Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir une dernière fois le Serpentard qui venait de lui sauver la mise. Le ténébreux lui adressa un dernier demi-sourire un peu triste. Non, tout cela n'était pas juste. Et puis c'était une Gryffondor tout de même! Elle se devait de faire preuve d'un minimum de courage!

« Attends! »

Elle se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de Ron et s'arrêta net.

« Herm' qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'interrogea le rouquin. »

La Gryffondor inspira profondément:

« Théodore t'as menti. Commença-t-elle.

_ _Théodore_? Cracha le rouquin. Depuis quand _Nott_ est-il devenu _Théodore_? »

Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle voyait dans les yeux de son petit-ami qu'il commençait _légèrement_ à paniquer.

« Il n'a pas pris les livres qu'il tient dans ses mains juste pour m'emmerder. Pour tout te dire, c'est même lui qui me les a prêtés. »

Ron jeta un œil à la couverture des livres.

« Attends une minute, ces livres-là tu n'étais censée les avoir empruntés à la _bibliothèque_? »

Hermione baissa la tête et acquiesça lentement.

« Je ne savais pas que la _bibliothèque _était à Serpentard. Lança-t-il sarcastiquement. Donc en gros toutes les fois où tu es allée à la _bibliothèque_ tu étais avec lui! »

Le rouquin commençait à élever la voix.

« Hermione comment as-tu pu...! »

La brune lui intima de se taire d'un geste. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Théodore.

« J'ai vraiment passé une soirée géniale, alors... A plus. »

Le Serpentard lui adressa un faible sourire avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron:

« Je sais que tu es en colère et que tu m'en veux, mais tu veux bien qu'on entre dans notre Salle Commune avant que tu ne commences à me crier dessus? Parce que là on est dans les couloirs et le couvre-feu est déjà passé depuis longtemps alors s'engueuler ici est le meilleur moyen pour se faire coincer par Rusard. »

Le rouquin marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et il se mit rageusement en route. Hermione soupira. La nuit allait être longue et elle sentait qu'elle s'était enfoncée dans une merde noire jusqu'à la taille.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Ce fut la dispute la plus violente que le couple n'ait eue.

« Alors comme ça depuis tout ce temps tu me trompes avec lui?

_ Je ne te trompais pas Ron! Théodore et moi...

_ Arrête de l'appeler par son prénom!

_ Que ça te plaise ou non, lui et moi on est ami!

_ _Ami_? Fous-toi de ma gueule! Si vous n'étiez qu'_ami_, alors pourquoi m'avoir menti?

_ Parce que je savais que tu en ferais toute une histoire! Tu étais si persuadé que lui et moi on allait finir ensemble que si je t'avais dit qu'on se fréquentait tu aurais pété un plomb!

_ Et alors quoi? Je suis censé te croire quand tu me dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé alors que tous tes ''passages à la bibliothèque'' n'étaient que des mensonges? Je suis censé te croire alors qu'il te dévore des yeux?

_ Il ne...

_ Cesse de mentir pour une fois! Écoute, je ne suis peut-être pas une lumière mais je sais bien que Nott est quelqu'un de beau et d'intelligent. Alors pourquoi t'en passer?

_ Ron je...

_ Mais franchement pourquoi lui? Il fallait absolument que tu me ridiculises en me trompant avec le futur ''père de tes enfants''? Tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre?

_ Pour la dernière fois: Théodore et moi on est que des amis!

_ _Cesse_ de me prendre pour un idiot!

_ Mais Ron je te _jure_ qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi!

_ Et maintenant je suis censé te croire? Alors que tu m'as mené par le bout du nez pendant tout ce temps!

_ Je... Je suis vraiment _désolée_ mais par pitié tu _dois_ me croire! »

La dispute continua encore tard dans la nuit avant que les deux adolescents, exténués n'aillent se coucher.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hermione n'avait pas parlé à son petit-ami. Le rouquin l'évitait comme la peste et détournait le regard dès que leurs yeux se croisaient. La Gryffondor ne pouvait même pas se confier à Harry parce que ce dernier semblait toujours fixer un point vague avec une expression de profonde béatitude sur le visage. Elle pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi la seule réponse qu'il lui offrait était ''hum, hum''. La jeune femme sentait bien qu'il y avait à présent quelqu'un dans le cœur du brun mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de découvrir qui était la personne si intéressante qu'il fixait, elle tombait sur Malfoy!

Tout cela pour dire que la rouge et or se sentait bien seule...

« Alors? Ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé? »

Hermione leva les yeux du livre qu'elle feignait de lire et elle se tourna vers Théodore qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle soupira et secoua négativement la tête.

« Oh. Fit le ténébreux. Je suis désolé que...

_ Ça n'est pas ta faute. Interrompit-elle. C'est la mienne pour avoir tant tarder avant de dire la vérité à Ron, et c'est celle de Ron pour être si étroit d'esprit.

_ Je vois. Marmonna distraitement le Serpentard. Tu veux peut-être qu'on cesse de se voir pendant un moment?

_ Non! Ron me fait la gueule, Harry est complètement dans les nuages, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un ami en ce moment.

_ Un _ami_. Souffla Théodore.

_ Oui. Enfin... Sauf si tu...

_ Non c'est bon! Ami, c'est parfait. »

Il adressa ensuite un grand sourire à la jeune femme. C'était elle où le Serpentard n'avait pas l'air très convaincu? Le ténébreux désirerait-il être plus qu'ami avec elle?

Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées de son cerveau. Elle prenait simplement ses espoirs pour des réalités parce qu'_elle_ aimerait être plus qu'amie avec Théodore. Sa dispute et presque rupture avec Ron lui avait au moins permis de réfléchir et de se remettre en question. Elle était maintenant sûre que ce qu'elle ressentait pour le ténébreux dépassait le stade de la simple amitié. La véritable question était: qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle?

« Herm' ça va? S'enquit le ténébreux. »

La Gryffondor sursauta.

« Oui, oui. Tout va bien... Comment tu m'as appelée? »

Pris sur le fait, le Serpentard se mit à balbutier:

« Heu... Je me suis dit...puisqu'on est ami... peut-être je euh... Enfin si tu ne veux pas... »

Hermione sourit.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Rassura-t-elle. Je peux donc t'appeler Théo?

_ Bien sûr. Théo ou Ted il n'y a pas de problème. »

Les deux adolescents passèrent ensuite de longues minutes à se regarder dans les yeux.

Hermione en était véritablement sûre: ce qu'elle ressentait pour le ténébreux était plus que de l'amitié. Était-elle dans la merde? Vu qu'elle et Ron avait presque rompu, la suite dépendait des sentiments du Serpentard.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

« Hermione je peux te parler un moment s'il-te-plait? »

La Gryffondor regarda son peut-être futur ex-petit-ami avec des yeux ronds. Ce dernier venait-il de lui adresser la parole après des jours de silence glacial? Devait-elle s'attendre à l'annonce d'une rupture définitive?

« Heu... ok. Répondit-elle. »

Elle suivit le rouquin dans une salle vide. Ron s'appuya contre une table et elle se tint à quelques mètres de lui.

« Tu crois qu'on est fini Herm'? Lui demanda-t-il après un silence.

_ Hum?

_ Tu crois que nous deux c'est terminé? Après toutes les galères par lesquelles on est passé avant de se mettre ensemble, ce serait fini à cause d'un Serpentard qui te prête des _bouquins_? »

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« Je sais que j'ai un peu exagéré avec cette histoire avec Nott. Après tout il ne s'agissait que de livres n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui! Bien sûr! Des livres...

_ Ça m'a juste mis en rogne que tu me l'aies caché!

_ Tu en aurais fait toute une histoire si je te l'avais dit!

_ Je sais. »

Le rouquin l'attrapa ensuite par les poignets et il l'attira contre lui.

« C'est pour ça que je me dis qu'on a encore une chance! Certes tu échangeras des livres avec Nott mais ce ne sont que des bouts de papier après tout... Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? On retente tous les deux?

_ … D'accord. »

Pourquoi avoir répondu ça alors qu'elle était sûre d'avoir des sentiments pour Théodore? Tout simplement parce qu'elle savait que les chances pour que Théodore l'aime plus que bien approchaient de zéro et que les chances pour que les sentiments qu'elle avait envers lui ne soit qu'un béguin de passage et qu'elle ne ressente rien d'ici quelques jours approchaient de 90%. Elle s'était donc dit qu'il serait plus simple de rester avec Ron au lieu de risquer de le perdre pour rien. Essayait-elle de se voiler la face dans cette histoire et faisait-elle preuve d'un peu de lâcheté? Probablement.

La brune répondit au sourire éclatant de son petit-ami certifié et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu es sûr que tu es ok avec cette histoire? Demanda-t-elle encore.

_ Mais oui! Ce n'est pas _non plus_ comme si tu éprouvais des sentiments pour Nott!

_ Bien sûr que non! »

La Gryffondor se mit ensuite à rire nerveusement. Elle venait de s'enfoncer encore plus dans la merde et elle en avait jusqu'au cou.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

« … Et donc je me suis complètement foiré sur ce contrôle!

_ Hum, hum. Fit distraitement Hermione. »

Elle s'était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre prêté par Théodore. Harry, qui regardait la carte du Maraudeur, ne semblait pas non plus très concerné par les dires de son meilleur ami.

La jeune fille leva finalement les yeux de son livre quand elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait du mouvement du côté de ses amis. En effet, Harry était débout.

« Où... où tu vas? Lui demandait Ron.

_ Prendre l'air. Répondit précipitamment le brun.

_ Mais le couvre-feu est déjà passé!

_ Je ferais attention! »

Ron maugréa un peu dans sa barbe avant de commencer à se lever à son tour:

« Attends je viens avec toi...

_ Non...! »

Les sourcils du roux se froncèrent devant la brutalité de la requête de son ami.

« Reste ici je... Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Termina Harry. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Harry était déjà partit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Marmonna le rouquin. »

Hermione haussa les épaules: il était vrai que son ami était vraiment étrange ces derniers temps...

Ron se rassit en maugréant dans sa barbe.

La situation avec Ron allait mieux, mais un malaise persistait. Ron n'aimait vraiment pas la voir parler avec Théodore ni l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. Elle se doutait aussi qu'il sentait la complicité qu'il s'était installée entre elle et le Serpentard, du coup il était souvent grincheux.

Enfin bon... Elle allait se replonger dans sa lecture quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la carte. Le point qui représentait Harry se diriger vers le parc. Tiens, Malfoy et Ethan s'y trouvaient aussi d'ailleurs... Le regard de la brune se posa ensuite sur la tour d'astronomie. Un petit point y était. La petite banderole qui l'étiquetait indiquait Théodore Nott. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas à une heure pareille?

« Je suis content de voir que j'ai toute ton attention! »

Hermione ne tourna vers son petit-ami.

« Hum? Fit-elle distraitement.

_ Rien. Bougonna le rouquin.

_ Tu sais quoi? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vérifier. »

Elle se leva et prit soin de récupérer la carte du Maraudeur: il ne fallait pas que Ron sache où elle se rendait. Elle se doutait que rencontrer Théodore au milieu de la nuit ne le rassurerait pas.

« A plus. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la brune colla un baiser sur sa bouche pour le faire taire avant de partir.

« Bonsoir Théo! Lança-t-elle vivement au Serpentard une fois arrivée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Mon dortoir est toujours aussi bruyant.

_ Ça te dérange si je reste un peu avec toi?

_ Pas du tout. »

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Hermione se trouvait dans la tour d'astronomie en compagnie de Théodore depuis plusieurs heures déjà malgré le froid annonciateur l'automne. Assit sur le sol l'un contre l'autre, ils parlaient avec engouement et riaient à gorge déployée.

« Tiens là regarde! »

Théodore lui montra un coin du ciel.

« La Ezrélya. Murmura la Gryffondor. C'est magnifique.

_ Je t'avais bien dit que c'était ce soir. »

La boule de feu bleue incandescente s'éloigna à vitesse grand V vers l'horizon.

« La coutume veut qu'on fasse un vœux! Informa Théodore.

_ Pff, je ne crois pas en ce genre de chose.

_ Ah non? Tant pis pour toi alors. »

Sur ce le Serpentard ferma ses grands yeux noirs pendant quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé? L'interrogea Hermione.

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire sinon mon vœux de se réalisera pas. »

Hermione secoua la tête, amusée.

« Tu n'y crois vraiment pas? Lui demanda Théodore.

_ Non. Je trouve ça stupide.

_ Tu ne sais pas, peut-être que mon vœu se réalisera.

_ Tu me tiendras au courant.

_ J'y compte bien. »

Les deux adolescents plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre et Hermione frissonna brusquement. Elle n'aimait pas la façon pénétrante dont Théodore la regardait. Elle n'aimait pas non plus la façon dont il se penchait lentement vers elle et elle détestait s'apercevoir qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil et qu'elle en avait ardemment envie. Elle se força à penser à Ron mais rien n'y fit.

« On ne devrait pas. Murmura-t-elle.

_ C'est une mauvaise idée hein?

_ C'est une très, très mauvaise idée. »

Les lèvres du Serpentard se posèrent néanmoins sur les siennes et sa langue les franchit sans difficulté. Hermione ne fit rien pour l'en dissuader.

Elle ne bougea pas parce qu'elle le trouvait vraiment très beau.

Elle ne bougea pas parce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie.

Elle ne bougea pas parce qu'être avec lui la rendait heureuse.

Elle ne bougea pas parce que son cœur battait à la chamade dès qu'elle le voyait.

Elle ne bougea pas parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Le baiser pris finalement fin.

« Mon vœux s'est réalisé. Murmura le Serpentard. »

Hermione leva vers lui un regard surpris.

« Tu n'as pas bougé. Expliqua-t-il. »

La Gryffondor sourit et caressa doucement la joue du Serpentard.

« Apparemment la coutume n'est pas aussi stupide que ça. Dit-elle. »

Elle reprit ensuite possession des lèvres du Serpentard.

« Herm'? »

La concernée se tourna vers la porte.

« Ron? »

Et à cet instant, d'un seul coup, elle s'enfonça de mille pieds dans la merde noire dans laquelle elle se trouvait déjà depuis un bon moment.

HPDMDMHPDM

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 10! Hermione n'est pas du tout un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup alors j'espère de pas avoir dépeint son POV trop maladroitement ^^'

Prochain chapitre: Vendredi 8 octobre au soir au plus tôt, dimanche 9 au soir au plus tard


	14. Chapitre 11 : POV Théodore

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Lia-Mei Soma

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**:

Merci à: sati-san; schaeffer; fuhatsu; Naifu-Sasu; miruru-sensei; YAMIA; Draconixia; jus-tMe; myrtillenaru; Makie; Hime no tsubasa; Hino Hatari; Skoliro; Ano Nym; Dororo03; AriG; AyaUchiwa; titemb-bm; kisis; Cricket32; Elektra Black; pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent!

**RAR**:

sati-san: Rassure-toi, ça ne va pas DU TOUT se passer comme ça. Le style petite chose abandonnée qui va trouver refuge dans des bras puissants ce n'est pas du tout mon genre tu vas pouvoir t'en assurer par toi-même :) Après c'est sûre qu'Hermione va se sentir coupable...

fuhatsu: Je n'apprécie pas Théodore plus que ça... Je le préfère à Hermione mais sans plus. Je ne connaissait pas french cancan mais je dois avouer que les paroles correspondent plutôt bien à la situation :)

AyaUchiwa: Je ne trouve pas que ton rêve est très tordu. Je trouve ça plutôt chou. En tout cas il est nettement moins étrange que les rêves que _moi_ je fais. Mes amies peuvent confirmer ^^

Elektra Black: Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent. Comme Hermione est le personnage que j'aime le moins parmi les personnages principaux, j'avais un peu peur de rater son POV ^^ Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te tuer si tu ne trouves plus le temps de m'écrire une review, je mettrais juste plus de Chris/Jay dans les chapitres suivants... Je plaisante ^^ (ou pas :P)

.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 10: POV Théodore

.

Théodore Nott réfléchissait toujours à la question que lui avait posé Maxime. Que pensait-il d'Hermione? Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée précise sur elle. Depuis toutes ces années Hermione Granger était juste la meilleure amie du pire ennemi de son meilleur ami, rien de plus. Mais il était vrai qu'en y repensant elle était plutôt jolie.

Un sourire discret éclaira le visage du ténébreux. Elle était jolie et, en se basant sur la robe qu'elle portait pour le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elle était plutôt bien roulée et très intelligente de surcroît! En d'autre mot c'était un plutôt bon parti. Mais elle était d'une fadeur...!

« Papa? »

Théodore leva la tête vers Frédérique. Son fils sourit:

« À quoi est-ce que tu penses? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Tu as un sourire plus que niais sur le visage. Alors je te le redemande: à quoi est-ce que tu penses?

_ A rien. »

Mais Théodore voyait clairement dans les yeux de sa progéniture qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

« Quoi? Demanda-t-il.

_ Rien. Répondit lentement son fils. C'est juste que tu as le même visage lorsque tu penses à maman dans le futur. »

S'il n'avait pas été un Serpentard pure souche, Théodore aurait rougi.

« Je... Je n'étais pas... »

Frédérique haussa un sourcil devant _l'incapacité_ de son père à lui fournir une explication.

« Tu traînes beaucoup trop avec les Malfoy. Reprocha-t-il. »

Frédérique secoua sa tête.

« Enfin bref, tu pourrais me rendre un service?

_ Bien sûr. »

Frédérique lui montra un petit livre un peu abîmé.

« Tu pourrais ramener ça à Anna? Elle attendra devant la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

_ Oscar Wilde! Très bon choix. »

Frédérique lui adressa un sourire:

« Nos parents nous ont transmis leur bon goût littéraire.

_ Ok je veux bien le faire. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas toi-même? Après tout la hache de guerre entre Serpentards et Gryffondors est enterrée non?

_ Pas entièrement, des tensions subsistes. Mais comme je l'ai dit ça me rendrais service. Si tu ne veux pas...

_ Non c'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Il se saisit du livre en question et se leva de son lit. Il ignora Draco qui s'occupait de ses cheveux depuis au moins plusieurs heures et il sortit du dortoir. À mi-chemin, il percuta violemment un autre élève. Enfin... _une_ autre élève. Que faisait Granger dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive? Lui qui pensait que la Gryffondor était plutôt du genre bien sage et bien rangée et qu'elle suivait le règlement à la lettre. D'accord le couvre-feu n'était pas encore dépassé mais c'était presque l'heure! Surtout qu'elle ne se dirigeait pas vers la Salle Commune des Lions... Et comme d'habitude elle était surchargée de bouquins!

Théodore se baissa pour récupérer le livre que lui avait confié son fils aîné sans s'occuper des excuses de la jeune femme, mais cette dernière le récupéra avant lui. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement quand elle croisa son regard pour la première fois. Elle avait l'air un peu déroutée. Elle était plutôt mignonne. Le Serpentard ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer.

« C'est...C'est à toi? Bégaya la Gryffondor en lui tendant le livre. »

Elle paressait vraiment surprise de le voir en possession d'un livre moldu. Il était vrai que les Serpentards n'étaient pas censés être intéressés par la littérature des êtres inférieurs...

Un autre rougissement? La Gryffondor était vraiment craquante.

…

Un commentaire désagréable sur Dray? Il pensait qu'elle était plus intelligente que ça... Comme s'il avait peur de son meilleur ami! M'enfin, c'était l'histoire de sa vie.

…

Aie un commentaire sur son père. Il était vrai que ce dernier avait retourné sa veste un peu plus tard que la famille de Dray et qu'il avait des idées assez arrêtées sur les moldus et les nés-moldus mais quand même!

...

Bon elle était désolée, il pouvait passer l'éponge: elle semblait vraiment confuse.

Elle rougissait _encore_! Elle était de plus en plus mignonne...

Après une dernière parole, le Serpentard poursuivit son chemin vers la Salle Commune des lions.

Décidément il avait fait une agréable rencontre. Hermione Granger n'était peut-être pas aussi fade et aussi dénuée d'intérêt qu'il le pensait.

Comme Frédérique l'avait dit, Anna l'attendait devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Lions.

« C'est toi que Fred a envoyé pour faire sa commission? Lui fit sa fille. Celui-là quel feignasse! »

Théodore sourit.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Très bon choix en passant. »

Il lui tendit le livre qu'elle saisit.

« J'ai été à bonne école. Sinon j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de mauvaises rencontres en venant?

_ Non, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Tu... n'as vu personne d'intéressant? Lui demanda-t-elle nonchalamment. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui posait cette question? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait cet air... un peu mystérieux? Et puis il n'avait croisé personne en particulier. À part Granger... Attendez une petite minute...

« Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton. J'étais censé rencontrer quelqu'un en particulier?

_ Mmm non.

_ Tu es sûr? Dis-moi tu as vraiment besoin de ce livre n'est-ce pas?

_ Bah... oui. Je voulais le relire encore une fois.

_ Et c'est un pur hasard si j'ai rencontré Granger en chemin n'est-ce pas?

_ Tu as rencontré maman? »

Théodore sourit: ben voyons, maintenant elle essayait de faire l'innocente.

« Hum, hum. Acquiesça le ténébreux.

_ Vous... avez un peu discuté? »

Le sourire de Théodore s'agrandit mais il garda le silence.

« Vous êtes des petits malins n'est-ce pas?

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler.

_ Mais bien sûr. »

Après un dernier regard, Théodore prit le chemin de sa Salle Commune. Ses enfants étaient vraiment pas croyables! Ils avaient magouillé pour le faire rencontrer Granger seul à seule. En tout cas ça n'avait pas changé grand-chose. Certes il avait découvert que Granger n'était peut-être pas aussi insipide qu'il ne le pensait, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'intéresser à elle...

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Assit à la table des verts et argents, Théodore pensait distraitement à Hermione Granger. Sa ''future femme'' comme disaient ses enfants qui mettaient apparemment tout en œuvre pour les caser ensemble.

Le ténébreux soupira. Jamais il n'avait envisagé de sortir avec Granger.

« Elle? Disait Draco. C'était juste ma mise-en-bouche d'hier soir.

_ Je croyais qu'elle était en couple avec ce gars de septième année. Intervint James. Et qu'ils étaient vraiment amoureux.

_ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas: il était là aussi...

_ Vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ dégoûtant. Fit Lily.

_ C'est donc elle qui t'as fait ce suçon? Lui demanda James.

_ Non, c'est son mec. Un vrai vampire ce gars-là... »

Théodore daigna enfin se raccrocher à la discussion en cours. Blaise devait sûrement essayer de trouver quelqu'un de baisable pour Dray après sa ''mise en bouche'' de la veille. Il mettrait sa main à couper qu'aucune des personnes qu'il lui avait présentées n'était un véritable défi. Il était temps que le Prince des Serpentards passe au niveau supérieur. C'était le dieu du sexe de Poudlard non?

« Dray, Dray, Dray, quand te décideras-tu à passer _enfin_ au niveau supérieur au lieu d'éviter la difficulté? Intervint-il.

_ Donc tu penses que je devrais me faire un threesome avec la bonne sœur et sa sœur? Interrogea Draco. Parce que je peux le faire. »

La bonne sœur? Il fallait vraiment que Blaise cesse de lui donner du pain bénit.

« Non. Répondit-il. On sait tous que tu peux mettre n'importe qui à tes pieds: que ce soit une bonne sœur, un ou une Gryffondor, un homophobe, un hétéro ou une lesbienne et que tu peux faire un plan à 6 avec une personne de chacune de ces catégories. Tout ça pour te dire que tu devrais te taper quelqu'un de ton niveau.

_ Tu parles de ''M. Hot''? »

Le ténébreux regarda d'un air las un brun appartenant à Serdaigle. Apparemment avec lui le lit c'était vraiment le pied... Étant hétéro, Théodore le croyait volontiers sur parole.

« Oh, je ne me lasserai jamais des pauses que je prends avec lui de temps en temps. Poursuivit rêveusement Draco.

_ Je ne parle pas de ''M. Hot''. Contredit Théodore. Je parle d'un _vrai_ challenge.

_ Mmm? A qui tu penses? »

Un sourit malicieux s'étira sur les lèvres du ténébreux. Il avait déjà la personne parfaite en tête. Un _véritable_ défit, pas du menu fretin. Il y a plusieurs jours il avait avisé d'un Serdaigle qui serait parfait! Teint mat, cheveux noirs coupés courts, yeux couleur miel, une mâchoire carrée... Il était plutôt séduisant. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Théodore l'avait choisi. Il l'avait choisi parce le jeune homme faisait dans les 1m90 voir plus et qu'il était on ne peut plus baraqué. De ce fait, il était réputé pour être _brutal_ au lit.

Le ténébreux sourit: s'il acceptait le défi, Draco allait finir démembré.

« A _lui_. Lui répondit Théodore en lui désignant son choix. »

Son sourire s'accentua quand il vit les yeux de son meilleur ami s'agrandir comme des soucoupes.

« ''Sven la bête humaine''. Murmura le blond.

_ Qu'en dis-tu? Demanda Théodore. 1M90 de muscle. Le sexe risque d'être très chaud. »

Draco se mordit pensivement la lèvre.

« ''Sven la bête humaine''. Répéta-t-il.

_ Dray, ce mec et toi vous ne jouez pas dans la même cours. Prévint Blaise. »

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel: bien sûr le basané ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de protéger le blond!

« Les conquêtes de ce mec finissent toutes courbaturées de partout avec certains os fêlés, pleines de bleues et de morsures! Poursuivit ledit basané. Quand ça ne se finit pas à l'hôpital! Ce mec est timbré. Il ne te lâchera pas avant qu'il en ait assez et pour le moment _personne_ n'a su le contenter!

_ … Il y a une première fois à tout. Rétorqua Draco. Et puis le sexe brutal ce n'est pas si mal...

_ Dray, _brutal_ est un grand euphémisme. Ce mec va t'_achever_! Insista Blaise. »

Mais le blond se mit à fixer le Serdaigle avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Un nouveau sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Théodore: c'était dans la poche!

« Dray réfléchis soigneusement. Ajouta Blaise. Ce mec, tu ne pourras pas le chevaucher. C'est l_ui _qui te chevauchera.

_ Hum, j'ai déjà été pris avant.

_ Mais ils n'avaient _rien_ à voir avec _lui_!

_ Théo. Fit Draco.

_ Oui?

_ Défi accepté. »

Un sourire victorieux éclaira le visage du ténébreux. Il se tourne ensuite vers Blaise mais celui-ci, trop occupé à lever les yeux au ciel, ne s'en aperçut pas.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Théodore Nott leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel sous les remontrances de Blaise.

« Franchement Théo, là je trouve que tu abuses! Lui disait-il »

Le ténébreux éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était _vraiment_ horrible! Et puis leur meilleur ami était bien assez grand pour faire ses choix par lui-même! Et ça lui donnera une leçon! Après tout il ne se gênait pas pour leur donner des défis à deux balles, lui...

« ... Je te rappelle que l'année dernière il t'avait mis au défi de coucher avec le gars hyper louche de septième année. Argumenta le Serpentard. Et tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ce qu'il t'a fait faire en passant. »

Le basané grimaça:

« Moui tu n'as pas tort... Ce gars avait _vraiment_ des lubies très étranges... Mais Dray reste mon ami et je ne veux pas qu'il vive d'expériences trop traumatisantes!

_ Tu vires Poufsouffle?

_ Ferme-là. Et puis peut-être qu'après tout il renoncera... »

Le ténébreux avisa de leur meilleur ami, plaqué rudement contre un mur par le Serdaigle qui faisait tant débat.

« Mmm si j'étais toi, je n'en serais pas si sûr... Contredit-il. »

Il sourit ensuite face à la mine renfrognée qu'avait pris Blaise devant ce spectacle.

« On ne vous dérange pas j'espère? Interpella-t-il. »

Notant leur présence, Sven se décolla du blond et s'en alla après lui avoir collé une violente claque sur les fesses. Ce fut un Draco soulagé qui se tourna vers eux:

« Aoutch! Ce type semble vraiment aimer mon cul. Se plaignit-t-il en se frottant les fesses.

_ Et je suis sûr qu'il l'aimera tout autant quand il l'aura pénétré... Fit nonchalamment le ténébreux.

_ Dray, pour la dernière fois c'est de la _folie_! Tenta de raisonner Blaise. »

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel: Blaise était une véritable maman poule avec le blond...!

« … Vu comment il est bâti sa queue doit être vraiment _énorme_! Argumentait le bistré. Alors comme elle va se retrouver dans ton cul, il vaut mieux envisager toute les possibilités. D'où possibilité n°1: rester coincé.

_ Mais arrête si ça rentre ça peut forcément ressortir. Contredit Draco.

_ Ça c'est ce que tu dis _maintenant_. »

Pensif, Théodore envisagea songeusement cette possibilité. Si le blond restait coincé, ils allaient devoir prévenir quelqu'un de confiance pour remédier à cette situation.

Quelqu'un de confiance... Sev'?

Il éclata de rire.

« Tu imagines la tête de Sev' si on le dérangeait en pleine nuit parce que son filleul a la queue d'un Serdaigle coincée entre ses cuisses? Déclara-t-il.

_ Je crois qu'il ne me regardera plus de la même façon! S'esclaffa le blond.

_ Eh bien il n'est pas le seul. Ajouta Blaise. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais te _toucher_ après t'avoir vu dans cet état. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Blaise ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami.

« Tu fais chier Blaise! Râla Draco. J'étais vraiment parfait ce matin.

_ Dommage que le dîner soit déjà passé. Fit Théodore. Tu aurais pu te recoiffer en te regardant dans une cuillère.

_ Ha, ha, très drôle Théo. »

Il essaya ensuite vainement de remettre un minimum d'ordre dans sa chevelure.

« Et puis ce n'est qu'un aperçu de comment seront tes cheveux _après_ être passé en-dessous de la bête humaine. Rétorqua Théodore.

_ Mais vous n'en savez rien: peut-être que je vais prendre le pied de ma vie!

_ En espérant que ça te coûte le moins d'os possible. Fit Blaise.

_ C'est bon on arrête les allusions sordides! J'ai besoin de toute mon attention pour me préparer pour ce soir. »

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Ce soir-là, Théodore quitta le dortoir un peu après Draco. Il voulait lire tranquillement mais son dortoir était tellement bruyant qu'il était impossible de se concentrer! À se demander comment le blond faisait...

C'est donc dans la tour d'astronomie que le ténébreux prit une fois de plus refuge. Et ce fut la deuxième occasion qu'il eut de parler avec Hermione Granger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure? »

Après tout il était tard. Pour quelle raison la lionne risquerait-elle de griller le couvre-feu? Lui avait besoin de calme et se fichait comme une guigne de se faire choper dans les couloirs à une heure tardive.

« Ezrélya. Répondit la Gryffondor les yeux brillants. C'est peut-être ma seule chance de pouvoir l'observer. »

La Ezrélya? Le Serpentard étouffa un rire. Lui aussi attendait avec hâte qu'elle soit visible à l'œil nu mais il savait aussi que ce miracle n'aurait pas lieu le soir-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois? S'emporta la brune. Que la vile Sang-de-Bourbe que je suis n'est pas capable d'exécuter un calcul simple?

_ Ce n'est pas...

_ Que si nous n'avons pas trouvé le même résultat c'est forcément moi qui aie faux parce que tu es un Sang-pur et que tu m'es supérieur? »

Oula la lionne s'emportait vite. Loin de lui l'idée de la contrarier même s'il devait avouer qu'elle était diablement sexy quand elle se mettait en colère... Elle devait être plutôt farouche au lit...

Le Serpentard se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des choses de ce genre!

« C'était un coup bas. Grogna la lionne.

_ Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité...»

Ne se laissant pas charmer, la rouge et or leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bref, ce que je voulais dire, poursuivit Théodore, c'est que _peut-être_ que tu t'es trompée dans tes calculs. Après si tu es sûr de n'avoir commis aucune erreur... »

La Gryffondor ne daigna même pas le regarder. Elle fit une moue que le serpent trouva adorable avant que ses joues ne prennent une brusque couleur piment.

Le ténébreux sourit: elle devait certainement avoir pris conscience de son erreur.

La lionne s'excusa ensuite à demi-mot l'air toute penaude. Le vert et argent ne tarda pas à lui pardonner son erreur.

«... Mon meilleur ami étant un Malfoy, je suis habitué à être jugé précipitamment. Expliqua-t-il.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée Nott. Je ne voulais pas...

_ C'est bon je te dis.

_... Tu... Tu es vraiment différent de ce que je pensais.

_ Comme tu le pensais je suis différent des autres Serpentards?

_ Tu es différent des autres Serpentards... J'aime beaucoup parler avec toi. »

Théodore sourit. Il devait bien avouer que la jeune femme n'était pas aussi fade qu'il le pensait. Et à la fin de leur discussion, ils s'appelaient même par leur prénom...! Si son meilleur ami avait été présent, il aurait eu une crise cardiaque.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Le lendemain matin Théodore était excité comme une puce! Draco n'allait pas tarder à revenir de sa folle nuit d'amour et il avait hâte de voir dans quel état il serait. Bien entendu, les enfants du blond étaient nettement moins excités que lui...

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit enfin afin de laisser passer le Prince des Serpentards.

« Et le voilà! Lança Théodore en se précipitant vers lui. »

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le blond ressemblait à une épave! Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et le moindre pas lui arrachait une grimace de douleur.

« Alors comment c'était? S'informa-t-il en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule du blond. »

Ce dernier se crispa immédiatement.

« Ne. Fais. _Pas_. Ça. Demanda-t-il. »

Théodore sourit. Apparemment le sexe avec la Bête Humaine était bien plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Plutôt douloureux hein? Fit-il.

_ _Très_, douloureux. Répondit Draco. Bon, très bon même, mais affreusement douloureux.

_ Tu sais quoi? Sven a un petit frère! L'informa Théodore. Tu sais le...

_ Le mec de Serdaigle qui dépasse Sven d'une tête?

_ Oui! Peut-être que tu pourrais...

_ Non! Ni avec Sven, ni avec son frère et certainement pas avec les deux en même temps. Pour l'instant j'aimerais juste me bourrer de potion pour oublier la douleur qui transcende chacun de mes muscles.

_ J'espère que ça t'a servi de leçon. Intervint Lily. Et que tu arrêteras de coucher à droite et à gauche avec n'importe qui... »

Théodore sourit: ce n'était pas demain la veille que le blond la garderait dans son pantalon. Les Malfoy-Potter n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Les jours qui suivirent, Théodore fréquenta de plus en plus Hermione. Elle le rejoignait lorsqu'il s'exilait dans la tour d'astronomie, ils traînaient dans les couloirs, dans la bibliothèque... Ils parlaient beaucoup ensemble. De livres mais aussi de tout et de rien, s'échangeant des œuvres... Le ténébreux appréciait vraiment sa compagnie! Et puis la Gryffondor était vraiment à croquer.

Il sourit doucement en la regardant parler avec animation d'une petite anecdote. Mais le visage de la brune se crispa soudainement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'enquit le ténébreux.

_ Malfoy n'est pas loin... Alors si tu veux qu'on se sépare... »

Le vert et argent soupira bruyamment. Combien de fois allait-il devoir se répéter? Il ne craignait _pas_ Dray! Il était son _meilleur_ ami alors pourquoi devrait-il trembler devant lui? S'il voulait traîner avec la Gryffondor il traînait avec elle, point final!

Ledit meilleur ami ne tarda pas à les repérer et à piquer sa crise habituelle. Il eut même droit au '' notre amitié appartient au passé'' et à la sortie mélodramatique!

La brune à ses côtés semblait plutôt paniquée et elle s'empressa de se confondre en excuses. Pour la rassurer, Théodore lui raconta l'anecdote du T-Shirt à 2000 Gallions qu'il avait ruiné un jour... De toute manière, quelle était l'utilité d'acheter un T-Shirt aussi cher? À 2000 Gallions ou pas ça restait un T-Shirt non?

M'enfin il était certain que le blond lui reparlerait d'ici le lendemain matin. Le ténébreux ne se trompait pas car à peine eut-il mis les pieds dans son dortoir qu'il fut assailli par un Draco paniqué:

« Théo verte ou noire? »

Entretenant sa réputation de dieu du sexe de Poudlard, Draco découchait presque tous les soirs au grand damne de ses enfants!

À cet instant précis le blond lui montrait deux chemises: une verte et une noire. Il se préparait certainement pour sa prochaine coucherie.

Théodore coula un regard vers Blaise. Le basané semblait s'en foutre royalement! D'où le recours du blond à lui pour se décider. Il imaginait déjà la réponse de Blaise à la question de Draco; ''peu importe'' ou encore "personne ne s'en préoccupe". Mauvaise réponse. Pour se réconcilier avec le blond, rien de valait une bonne flatterie:

« N'importe laquelle fera l'affaire. Déclara le ténébreux avec un sourire. Après tout, _tout_ te va parfaitement bien. »

Bingo! Le blond retourna à son miroir avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Théodore alla s'installer à côté du basané.

« Quoi de beau? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Il paraît que tu commences à fraterniser avec Granger. Lui répondit nonchalamment le bistré »

Théodore sourit. Le blond s'était donc déjà plaint.

« À ce que je vois les nouvelles vont vites. Dit-il. Mais c'est vrai. Hermione est une fille belle et intelligente et j'apprécie énormément sa compagnie. »

Mais le ténébreux n'était pas né de la dernier pluie: lui aussi avait remarqué les regards indiscrets que jetait le basané à un certain roux...

« Sinon de ton côté comment ça se passe? Lui demanda-t-il furtivement. »

Le ténébreux sourit en notant l'air surpris de son ami.

« J'ai bien vu la manière dont tu _le_ regardais. »

Le basané fit la moue:

« …Il est possible que je commence à m'intéresser de près à lui. Il est mignon, drôle...

_ Etcetera, etcetera... Termina le ténébreux.

_ Mais je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que je ressens pour lui. Poursuivit le basané.

_ Idem pour moi. Ajouta Théodore.

_ On verra bien comment ça évoluera. »

Ils en parlèrent encore un peu avant que James, Lily, Alexis et Frédérique ne pénètrent dans la chambre. Les deux premiers ne semblaient pas très contents de voir que leur Père s'apprêtait à découcher une fois de plus mais ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et il s'empressa de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Avec un sourire les quatre enfants s'installèrent près des deux adolescents restants.

Théodore les plaignait un peu: malgré tous leurs essais, le blond était sourd à leurs tentatives de le rapprocher de leur Papa.

« Parfois il peut vraiment avoir un caractère de cochon. Soupira James.

_ Parfois seulement? Nargua Blaise. »

Théodore fit la moue. En même temps on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir: il _détestait_ Potter! Ou du moins croyait dur comme fer le détester. Alors que lui et Blaise n'avait rien contre leur future femme ou futur mari.

« Si vous pouviez au moins arrêter de le distraite avec des poufs ça nous aiderait bien. Grommela Lily. »

Le ténébreux grimaça: il était vrai qu'ils ne leur facilitaient pas la tâche en aidant Draco à mettre quelqu'un dans son lit tous les soirs...

« Désolé. S'excusèrent en chœur les deux fautifs.

_ Sinon vous avez l'air de bien le prendre maintenant vous deux. Nota Alexis. L'identité de votre âme-sœur... »

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Blaise. Il se tourna un instant vers Théodore, quémandant son accord, puis il répondit pour eux deux. Oui ils commençaient apprécier Hermione et Ron mais il ne fallait pas non plus se monter la tête trop vite!

Les quatre enfants passèrent ensuite le reste de la soirée à leur parler de leur moitié. Histoire de les motiver encore plus.

HPDMDMHPDMHPDM

« Salut! »

Théodore ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son livre lorsque la Gryffondor s'installa à ses côtés dans la bibliothèque. Pourquoi l'accueillait-il si froidement alors que tout se passait bien entre eux? Tout simplement parce que ténébreux trouvait ironique que lui n'ait pas peur d'affronter son meilleur ami alors que la Gryffondor se cachait devant son petit-copain. Il avait dû lui sauver la mise! Dire que les Gryffondors étaient censés être courageux!

« Tu es sûre que personne que tu connais n'est dans les parages? Provoqua-t-il. »

La brune baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Écoute Théodore je suis vraiment désolée mais...

_ Laisse tomber. Interrompit le Serpentard. »

Il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre ses excuses vaseuses.

« … Je sais que je ne devrais pas me cacher de Ron mais il est assez...

_ Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber.

_ Théodore je...

_ Quels mots dans ''laisse tomber'' ne comprends-tu pas? Lui demanda-il sèchement. »

La Gryffondor semblait vraiment désolée. Théodore sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Décidément il n'aimait pas du tout voir la jeune femme triste. Il s'attachait de plus en plus à elle. Il s'empressa donc de calmer ses angoisses. Se voir en cachette ce n'était pas si mal que ça, non?

Il donna rendez-vous à la brune à 20h le soir même à la tour d'astronomie, prétextant un échange littéraire. La jeune femme était venue mais elle avait l'air un peu bouleversée: son copain était inquiet à propos de leur relation et il voulait se rapprocher d'elle. La Gryffondor avait dû le repousser rudement et elle se sentait un peu mal. Le ténébreux s'empressa de la rassurer en disant que tout allait s'arranger. Le jeune homme se montrait un peu hypocrite parce qu'il n'espérait pas vraiment que ça s'arrange entre les deux Gryffondors...

HPDMDMHPDMHPDM

Les rencontres nocturnes avec la Gryffondor se multipliaient et les sentiments qu'éprouvait le Serpentard envers la jeune femme se précisaient. D'autant plus qu'il était très encouragé par Blaise et par ses enfants qui ne cessaient de vanter les qualités de leur mère.

« Passe par mon dortoir après les cours un de ses jours et je te montrerais ma collection.»

Théodore regarda sceptiquement l'air gêné d'Hermione. Combien de fois devait-il le dire? Il ne craignait _pas_ Dray! Enfin bon, la jeune femme avait fini par accepter.

De retour dans son dortoir, Théodore se précipita vers Blaise qui était seul dans dortoir et partagea ses sentiments avec lui.

Les sentiments du basané envers Ronald Weasley se précisaient aussi... Plus il épiait le Gryffondor et plus son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine quand il le voyait. Il était un peu dégoûté quand il voyait que le ténébreux se débrouillait bien avec la lionne.

« Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais essayer de parler à Ron. »

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Ben voyons! Je ne pourrais même pas m'approcher de lui à moins d'un mètre avant qu'il ne tente de m'assommer avec des projectiles!

_ Ça tu n'en sais rien.

_ Détrompes-toi je le sais très bien.

_ Ça ne te coûte rien d'au moins essayer.

_ Mouais... »

Le basané ne semblait pas très convaincu... Un sourire éclaira le visage de Théodore:

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de lui?

_ ... Ron déteste les Serpentards! Se justifia le bistré. Et vu que tu te rapproches significativement de sa copine, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger... En plus il est battit comme un putain de camionneur. »

Le ténébreux fronça les sourcils.

« Tu t'es regardé? Lui lança-t-il.

_ Oui mais moi je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre lui. Alors que Ron ne se gênera certainement pas pour me foutre des pains. »

Théodore opina mais préféra changer de sujet:

« Elle est tellement adorable! Tu sais, Hermione a un petit rire embarrassé trop mignon!»

Le basané sourit timidement.

« Et quand il sourit Ron à une petite fossette juste au coin de sa joue gauche. Marmonna-t-il un peu perdu dans ses pensées. C'est tellement adorable. »

Draco entra à ce moment-là dans le dortoir. Il se moqua d'eux ouvertement mais qu'importe!

« Vous êtes pitoyables... Disait le blond. Surtout que vous perdez votre temps tous les deux. Poursuivit le Prince des Serpentard. La Belette et la Sang-de... »

Théodore lui jeta un regard glacé: désormais il ne tolérait plus d'insultes envers la Gryffondor.

« … Grangie, se reprit le blond, ne se séparerons jamais! Ils _s'aiment_ trop.

_ On verra ça, je pense quand même que j'ai peut-être une chance. Contredit Théodore avec un sourire. Au fait, elle va venir ce soir. »

Le blond péta un plomb mais les deux adolescents l'ignorèrent purement et simplement.

«Tu vas lui sortir le grand jeu? Lui demanda Blaise. »

Théodore sourit:

« En tout cas je vais essayer. J'espère que l'amitié se changera en amour!»

Le sourire du ténébreux s'accentua:

« Vous savez quoi? Fit-il rêveusement. Je crois que je suis amoureux d'Hermione.

_ Je crois que je suis amoureux de Ron. Intervint Blaise.

_ Je crois que je vais vomir. Termina Draco. »

Théodore ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il fut coupé par l'entrée de Killian, Lily, James, Gabriel, Ézéchiel et Rose.

« C'est trop génial si Oncle Ted et Dad sont amoureux de Tante Herm' et de Papa! Lança joyeusement Killian.

_ Et tu devrais suivre leur exemple Oncle Dray. Encouragea Rose.

_ Yerk, même pas en rêve. »

Les huit adolescents vaquèrent à leurs occupations jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrive en compagnie d'Harry. Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Théodore quand il vit la jeune femme. Elle était magnifique. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés ainsi que ses lèvres. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et les avaient lâchés en cascade dans son dos. Le ténébreux était un peu surpris par l'apparence de la Gryffondor: ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se faire toute belle. Surtout qu'elle était encore habillée normalement plus tôt dans la journée.

Une chaleur se propagea dans le corps du ténébreux alors que son rythme cardiaque accélérait: aurait-elle fait ça uniquement pour lui? À moins qu'elle n'ait quelque chose de prévu avec son copain plus tard dans la soirée. Le sourire de Théodore se tordit dans une grimace alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers lui.

« Je vois que tu as fait vite. Lui dit-il. Et en plus tu t'es maquillée! C'est très joli. »

Léger rougissement de la brune.

« Merci. Remercia-t-elle. J'ai rendez-vous avec Ron après alors... »

L'estomac du ténébreux se contracta: ainsi elle avait bien un rendez-vous avec son copain... Il y avait-il une petite chance pour qu'elle mente? Meilleure façon de le vérifier : provoquer la jeune femme et analyser sa réaction.

« Oh. Fit-il nonchalamment. Et moi qui avais espéré que j'étais la cause de cet embellissement, on dirait que je me suis bien trompé...! »

La Gryffondor semblait un peu gênée face à la plaisanterie. Si la blague la laissait indifférente et qu'elle s'était effectivement maquillée pour son petit-ami, elle ne l'aurait pas pris au premier degré, non? Y avait-il donc une chance pour qu'elle ressente un peu plus que de l'amitié à son sujet?

« Quoiqu'il en soit tu es ravissante. Conclut le ténébreux. Weasley a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir. C'est juste un peu dommage que tu ne te mettes pas un peu plus souvent à ton avantage... Bref je te montre ces livres? »

Les deux adolescents parlèrent longuement. Leur débat était si passionné qu'ils faillirent ne pas remarquer le presque assassinat de Draco par Gabriel!

HPDMDMHPDMHPDM

La relation du Serpentard avec Hermione prit un tournant important quand la Gryffondor se décida enfin à afficher leur relation _amicale_ à son petit-copain. Apparemment la dispute fut mémorable! Le couple ne s'adressa pas la parole pendant plusieurs jours! Le ténébreux n'en était pas le moins du monde désolé mais il devait bien avouer que voir sa brune avec le moral à zéro lui faisait de la peine...

« Alors? Ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé? »

Assise à une table dans la bibliothèque, Hermione lisait distraitement un livre, l'air morne. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui remonte le moral! De bonne humeur elle serait peut-être encline à... disons approfondir leur relation. Après tout, sa dispute avec le rouquin était une excellente occasion pour changer de petit-ami et pour que ledit petit-ami se trouve lui aussi un mec! Il connaissait le candidat parfait par ailleurs...

La Gryffondor leva paresseusement les yeux de son livre, soupira et secoua négativement la tête. Théodore dut retenir un sourire de s'étaler sur son visage. Elle ne s'était pas encore réconciliée avec son copain: parfait!

« Oh. Fit-il d'un air faussement compatissant. Je suis désolé que...

_ Ça n'est pas ta faute. Interrompit-elle. C'est la mienne pour avoir tant tarder avant de dire la vérité à Ron, et c'est celle de Ron pour être si étroit d'esprit.

_ Je vois. Marmonna distraitement le Serpentard. Tu veux peut-être qu'on cesse de se voir pendant un moment? »

Bien sûr le Serpentard ne voulait aucunement cesser de voir la brune mais il feignit de vouloir vraiment tout arranger entre les deux Gryffondors.

« Non! Ron me fait la gueule, Harry est complètement dans les nuages, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un ami en ce moment.

_ Un _ami_. Souffla-t-il.»

Ce fut comme si le vert et argent prenait une claque en pleine figure: un _ami_. Bien sûr que la jeune femme ne le voyait qu'en ami! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait? Draco devait sûrement avoir raison: peut-être qu'elle aimait trop son roux pour rompre avec lui.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne laissera pas tomber si facilement!

« Oui. Reprit Hermione. Enfin... Sauf si tu...

_ Non c'est bon! Ami, c'est parfait. »

Il adressa ensuite un grand sourire à la jeune femme qui sembla se perdre un instant dans ses pensées.

« Herm' ça va? S'enquit le ténébreux. »

La Gryffondor sursauta.

« Oui, oui. Tout va bien... Comment tu m'as appelée? »

Théodore jura intérieurement. Et merde! Il n'avait pas fait attention et avait appelé la jeune femme par le surnom que lui donnaient Potter et le rouquin.

« Heu... Essaya-t-il de justifier. Je me suis dit...puisqu'on est ami... peut-être je euh... Enfin si tu ne veux pas... »

Hermione sourit.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Rassura-t-elle. Je peux donc t'appeler Théo?

_ Bien sûr. Théo ou Ted il n'y a pas de problème. »

Hermione lui sourit une seconde fois avant de changer de sujet.

HPDMDMHPDMHPDM

Théodore Nott ruminait assit sur la balustrade de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait cru se rapprocher nettement d'Hermione Granger après sa dispute avec le rouquin mais voilà qu'ils s'étaient rabibochés!

Le ténébreux jura: c'était bien sa veine. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Une fois il croyait que la jeune femme l'aimait plus que bien, une autre fois il pensait qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami! Mais en même temps le Serpentard se savait séduisant: Hermione n'était-elle vraiment pas intéressée?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait décidé de mettre un terme à ce doute une bonne fois pour toute! Ce soir même il tentait le tout pour le tout et puis il verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait. Et pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il avait décidé de le faire pendant que la Ezrélya traverserait le ciel. L'étoile n'était-elle pas connue pour exaucer les souhaits?

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand la Gryffondor passa la porte et son rythme cardiaque augmenta. D'une part parce que la jeune femme était vraiment très jolie: maquillée, les cheveux lissés, portant un pantalon et un T-Shirt moulant sous sa veste- et d'autre part parce qu'il allait bientôt faire le grand saut...!

HPDMDMHPDMHPDM

« Tiens là regarde! »

Théodore venait d'apercevoir la boule de feu bleue incandescente dans un coin du ciel.

« La Ezrélya. Murmura la Gryffondor. C'est magnifique.

_ Je t'avais bien dit que c'était ce soir. Murmura-t-il. »

Le cœur du Serpentard battit plus fort: le moment tant attendu arrivait. Il réussit avec peine à ne pas faire trembler sa voix quand il dit:

« La coutume veut qu'on fasse un vœux. »

La Gryffondor étouffa un rire: bien entendu en grande scientifique elle ne croyait pas en ce genre de chose. Ça ne l'étonnait guère. Lui aussi était plutôt du genre rationnel mais ce soir, il allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Il ferma doucement les yeux et espéra de tout son cœur que son plan marche. Il prit bien entendu soin à ne rien dire de son souhait à Hermione: elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

« Tu n'y crois vraiment pas? Lui-t-il.

_ Non. Je trouve ça stupide.

_ Tu ne sais pas peut-être que mon vœu se réalisera. »

En tout cas, il l'espérait ardemment.

« Tu me tiendras au courant.

_ J'y compte bien. »

Les deux adolescents plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Ça y est: c'était le moment. Théodore lui sourit faiblement puis il se pencha doucement vers elle. Pour son grand plaisir la jeune femme ne cilla pas.

« On ne devrait pas. Murmura-t-elle.

_ C'est une mauvaise idée hein?

_ C'est une très, très mauvaise idée. »

Un cri de victoire raisonna dans la tête du ténébreux quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles de la Gryffondor. Sa langue franchit sans difficulté les lèvres de la jeune femme. Le baiser fut doux et court mais ce fut sans aucun doute le meilleur de tous ceux que le Serpentard avait donnés. Pour un peu il voyait même les feux d'artifices kitchs qui apparaissaient comme par magie dans les films romantiques moldus.

Hermione ne bougea pas pendant qu'il l'embrassait, et elle ne s'enfuit pas non plus à toutes jambes quand il prit fin, ce qui soulagea le jeune homme. Son inquiétude disparut petit à petit.

« Mon vœux s'est réalisé. Murmura-t-il. »

Hermione leva vers lui un regard surpris.

« Tu n'as pas bougé. Expliqua-t-il. »

La Gryffondor sourit et caressa doucement sa joue.

« Apparemment la coutume n'est pas aussi stupide que ça. Dit-elle. »

Les feux d'artifices réapparurent une seconde fois dans la tête de Théodore quand elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres: il avait bel et bien une chance avec elle.

« Herm'? »

Théodore soupira. Bien sûr son bonheur ne pouvait durer!

« Ron? »

Il se tourna vers le rouquin. Il faisait chier celui-là! Il n'aurait pas pu se manifester à un autre moment?

« Comment as-tu pu... »

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel. Et c'était partit pour la crise de nerf classique!

Après quelques secondes le roux préféra partir. Hermione se tourna vers le Serpentard, s'excusa précipitamment et courut après son probable futur ex-petit-ami. Ou du moins il l'espérait...

Plein d'espoir, Théodore rejoignit lentement son dortoir. Avisant de Blaise assit sur son lit, il le mit au courant de la situation et le poussa à se mettre dès maintenant à la recherche du roux: il aura sûrement besoin de soutient.

HPDMDMHPDMHPDM

Théodore était un peu stressé en vue de sa première rencontre avec Hermione après leur baiser. Allait-elle lui dire que tout était fini entre eux et qu'elle restait avec le roux ou alors avaient-ils définitivement rompu et dans ce cas c'était porte ouverte pour lui? Du côté du basané les choses avaient empiré!

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le Serpentard se rendait à la tour d'astronomie. Son dortoir était inéluctablement devenu beaucoup trop bruyant. Il fut surpris d'y découvrir Hermione, assise pensivement sur la balustrade, l'air grave.

« Tout va bien? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

« Pas vraiment non. »

Le ténébreux s'installa en silence à côté d'elle. Il frotta nerveusement les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Et sinon... avec Ron...? demanda-t-il innocemment.

_ C'est fini.

_ Oh. »

Bien sûr il jubilait intérieurement mais il aurait été mal venu de le montrer.

« Je... Je suis désolé. Dit-il. »

Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Non tu ne l'es pas. Contredit-elle. »

Théodore sourit: elle était vraiment intelligente cette fille.

« Tu as raison je ne le suis pas. »

La brune sourit faiblement.

« Et sinon... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Théodore. Je veux dire... Par rapport à nous? »

La jeune femme secoua sa tête comme pour chasser une idée folle. Le Serpentard aussi eut une idée folle: il se décida à lâcher une bombe.

« Parce que... moi j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Avoua-t-il. Des sentiments qui dépassent le stade de l'amitié.

_ Je sais. Je l'ai longuement espéré et... j'en ai eu la confirmation. »

Théodore sursauta: avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu? Les yeux écarquillés, il demanda en essayant de faire transparaître l'angoisse le moins possible dans sa voix:

« Tu... Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu... »

Hermione le regarda et sourire tranquillement.

« J'aimais Ron. Vraiment. Mais... je dois avouer que quelqu'un d'autre a pris sa place... »

Les yeux du Serpentard s'illuminèrent et un sourire éclatant apparut sur son visage.

« Donc nous deux...

_ Ma rupture avec Ron est récente donc vis-à-vis de lui... Commença la brune. »

Au diable le rouquin!

« Sors avec moi! »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Euh je viens de rompre avec Ron!

_ Tu éprouves encore des sentiments amoureux pour lui?

_ Non mais j'aimerais bien le garder en tant qu'ami. Et ça ne se fait pas vraiment de...

_ Je m'en fous! »

Théodore prit la main de la jeune femme.

« Sors avec moi. Répéta-t-il. »

HPDMDMHPDM

* * *

Je sais que beaucoup de personnes espéraient _enfin_ un Blaise/Ron mais je voulais absolument en finir avec le Hermione/Théodore comme c'est le couple que j'aime le moins. Maintenant qu'ils sont presque casés je vais pouvoir me concentrer pleinement sur Harry/Draco et Blaise/Ron :)

Cependant n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)

Prochain chapitre: 21-23 octobre.


	15. Chapitre 12 : POV Blaise & Ron

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Lia-Mei Soma

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: C'est les vacances! Oui je sais techniquement, vu qu'il est une heure du matin, je suis en retard. Mais pour ma défense j'étais vraiment surbooké ce week-end ^^'

merci à: fuhatsu; schaeffer; Ecnerrolf; sati-san; Draconixia; styvane; brigitte26; Naifu-Sasu; miruru-sensei; Makie; Acetone; Dororo03; tenshi-no-yoru; Kisis; Elektra Black; Princesse Serenity; senseiAerlinne; Cricket32; Blue brebie et mimi pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent ainsi qu'à Charlymarmotte (chapitre 13) et Aaron (chapitre 1, 3, 7, 13, 14)

.

**RAR**:

sati-san: C'est Théodore que tu traites de "nain de jardin"? Parce que je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi tu as choisi ce qualificatif...

Draconixia: Quand je dis que Gabriel a tenté de tuer Draco, je fais allusion au moment où il lui lance un sortilège pas très sécurisant pour réparer les bêtises d'Ezéchiel qu'on voit dans le POV Harry ^^

Charlymarmotte: Je suis flattée d'apprendre que tu aimes autant un personnage de ma création ^^ Si tu finis un dessin de lui il faudra absolument que tu me l'envoie ^^

Elektra Black: Le pourquoi du Draco dominé avec certain et pas d'autre sera expliqué par la suite. Pas maintenant parce que Dray l'expliquera personnellement à Harry après leur mise en couple. Par contre je comprends pas trop pourquoi tu dis qu'Harry va devenir comme lui plus tard?

senseiAerlinne: Pour la petite-voix d'Harry, tu seras sans doute contente d'apprendre que ses interventions vont être considérablement réduites dans les chapitres suivants. Premièrement parce que je n'en trouve vraiment plus l'utilité et deuxièmement parce que tu n'es pas la seule que ça dérange. Je trouve juste marrant qu'un Harry schizo dérange, alors qu'un Harry parlant avec des pommes-de-terre ne gène personnes x) Mais je suis contente que Mme Pomme-de-terre est autant de succès surtout que j'ai failli ne pas l'intégrer à l'histoire: j'avais un peu peur qu'Harry passe un peu trop pour un défient mental ^^

Blue brebie: Etant moi-même une chieuse, les points négatifs de ta review sont ne m'ont pas trop dérangés. Déjà je trouve ça un peu méchant que tu veuilles à ce point que les enfants Malfoy-Potter détestent leur Père... Ensuite je ne suis pas d'accord sur le fait qu'ils préfèrent leur Père à leur Papa. Tu t'en apercevras peut-être plus dans le POV Draco mais côté respect, ils savent très bien que leur Papa est un vraiment meilleur exemple que leur Père et ils sont loin d'être quasi en admiration devant lui. Ensuite c'est Harry qui doit apprendre à connaitre Draco parce que premièrement le but de la fic est de les mettre ensemble alors il en faut bien un qui fasse le premier pas, et deuxièmement parce que, comme les Malfoy-Potter le savent très bien, leur Père est beaucoup trop borné pour faire lui-même le premier. Sinon ça ne m'étonne pas que tu préfères Val à Chris: presque tout le monde déteste Chris ^^ Pour le Serdaigle tu es la première à m'avoir parlé de lui ^^ J'avais l'impression qu'il était passé inaperçu. Je sais que tu détestes les énigmes mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas te révéler son identité maintenant et que tu la découvriras plus tard par toi même. Pour la relation Sirius/Severus, comme je ne parle pas d'eux pour le moment je n'ai pas encore définitivement décidé qui est seme et qui est uke.

Acetone: Merci pour ta review! Même si tu dis ne pas savoir quoi dire pour encourager les auteurs je trouve que tu t'en sors bien ^^ Pour l'instant je me focalise plus sur les couples. Alors les arrivés de personnages ainsi que la présence plus majoritaire d'autres (par exemple Gabriel) sera pour après parce que sinon il y a trop de choses qui se passent en même temps et je m'y perds ^^'

.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 12: Partie1: POV Ron

.

« Ma vie est une véritable catastrophe ! »

C'était ce à quoi Ron Weasley pensait pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la Salle Commune en compagnie de Dean. Ils parlaient du concert des Bizarres Sisters qui aurait bientôt lieu mais son esprit était ailleurs. Comme d'habitude le rouquin pensait à sa relation avec Hermione qui s'effritait de plus en plus. Pourtant tout allait bien i peine quelques jours ! Mais maintenant la jeune femme était toujours fourrée à la bibliothèque. Il avait bien essayé de se rapprocher d'elle en s'intéressant à ses centres d'intérêts encore et encore mais ses tentatives échouaient toutes les unes après les autres. Et ce n'était pas un Harry dans les nuages qui allait l'aider !

« Ce serait trop top si on pouvait assister à ce concert ! Dit-il à Dean. Dommage qu'il ait lieu pendant la période scolaire...»

Le roux resta sur le cul en apercevant sa petite-amie en compagnie de _Nott_ ! Il n'avait pas entendu de cris alors ça semblait plutôt bien se passer entre eux !

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il. »

Sa brune semblait un peu gênée mais le Serpentard prit aussitôt la parole.

« Rien du tout. Répondit-il. Granger trainait dans le coin alors je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'emmerder. »

Le Gryffondor reprit des couleurs: pendant un instant il avait eu des soupçons à propos d'une liaison...

HPDMDMHPDMHPDM

Ron soupira assit seul dans Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude ! De toute manière même si Harry et Hermione avaient été avec lui, ils étaient tellement dans la lune que c'était comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

Le pire c'était qu'Hermione était de sortie ! Alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire un jeu et qu'elle préférait rester dans son dortoir. Apparemment il y avait un livre qui l'intéressait à la bibliothèque et elle préférait qu'il ne vienne pas avec elle pour éviter qu'il ne la distrait...

Une fois de plus il allait passer sa soirée seul. Il savait qu'Harry ne serait pas d'humeur une fois revenu de la volière. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de maudire Malfoy sur 50 générations puis de se reprendre en se souvenant que la descendance du Serpentard était la même que la sienne... ! Ensuite il s'écroulait dans son lit et passait toute la nuit à gémir à cause des rêves cochons qu'il faisait -d'ailleurs Ron lui demanderait bien sur qui il fantasmait autant, ça pourrait peut-être lui changer les idées.

Malgré tout il ne se décidait pas aller se coucher: il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de regarder Dean et Seamus se peloter vu son couple qui battait de l'aile, ni de parler avec Neville. Il l'aimait bien mais parfois il avait juste envie qu'il se taise !

Et quand Hermione revint dans la Salle Commune bien après le couvre-feu -depuis quand la Gryffondor était-elle d'accord pour briser les règles d'abord ?- il eut beau essayé d'améliorer les choses avec elle en s'intéressant à ses passions, la situation ne s'arrangea pas... Pire, il eut encore plus le sentiment que la lionne l'évitait comme la peste !

HPDMDMHPDMHPDM

« Harry est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Bien sûr son meilleur ami lui avait assuré de sa totale attention. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que les deux amis peinaient sur leur potion. Ron avait essayé d'exposer ses problèmes de couple au brun mais il était sûr que ce dernier n'écoutait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait !

« Tu es plutôt distrait en ce moment. Remarqua le rouquin. Quelque chose te travaille ?

_ Non pas du tout ! C'est peut-être... tout ce qui s'est passé avec Ethan qui m'ennuie un peu... »

Ron soupira: qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore imaginer ! Le bout-de-chou ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole il y avait de quoi être chamboulé.

« Il ne te parle toujours pas ?

_ Il se colle à Malfoy dès que j'arrive dans son champ de vision. Marmonna le brun.

_ Désolé pour toi vieux.

_ Bof, ça finira sûrement par lui passer... En parlant de passer, tu me passes les queues de rats s'il-te-plait ? »

Ron s'exécuta.

« J'ai ton attention maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Tu as toute mon attention. Confirma Harry.

_ Bien, je te parlais donc de ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec elle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi... !

_ Hum, hum.

_ Elle est de plus en plus plongée dans ses livres à la bibliothèque et on passe de moins en moins de temps ensemble...

_ Hum, hum.

_ On était si proche avant ! Tu nous appelais même les siamois ! J'ai l'impression de la perdre !

_ Hum, hum.

_ Je fais tout ce que je peux pour entretenir la flamme de notre amour ! J'ai même essayé de partager sa passion des livres mais j'ai pas pu... Pour ma défense il était vraiment chiant son bouquin...

_ Hum, hum.

_ Enfin bref je ne sais plus quoi faire pour me rapprocher d'elle et je ne veux vraiment pas la perdre tu vois ?

_ Hum, hum.

_ Et en même temps quelque chose en moi me souffle qu'elle me trompe...

_ Hum, hum.

_ Mais elle ne ferais jamais ça ! Je veux dire: c'est Herm' ! Mais je dois avouer que j'ai un peu flippé quand je l'ai vu avec Nott dans les couloirs vu que c'est son ''futur mari''...

_ Hum, hum.

_ … Harry est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

_ Hum, hum. »

Ben voyons, son meilleur ami se fichait complètement de lui !

« Laisse tomber. Marmonna le roux.

_ Hum, hum. »

Ron essaya de voir ce que son ami regardait de si intéressant mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à voir c'était Malfoy !

« Hum, hum. »

Ron regarda son ami interloqué: le brun n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne parlait plus ! Elle était belle l'amitié !

Énervé, le roux se focalisa sur leur potion.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se sentir seul ces derniers temps !

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Songeur, Ron Weasley s'était assis sur les marches d'un escalier: sa vie ne pouvait pas être pire ! Sa petite-amie était ultra-distante et il soupçonnait une possible liaison et son meilleur ami avait tellement la tête dans les nuages qu'il ne pouvait même pas se confier à lui... Il avait l'impression que les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui étaient entrain de le laisser tomber.

Le rouquin pensait donc que sa vie ne pouvait pas être pire. Enfin ça, c'était _avant_ que Blaise Zabini pose son cul à ses côtés !

Une colère sourde monta dans l'esprit du rouquin: il n'était pas _du tout_ d'humeur à faire mumuse avec cet abruti !

« S... Salut ! Q... Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau Ron ? »

Le Gryffondor vit rouge: ce connard _osait_ l'appeler par son prénom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'ils avaient gardé les cochons ensembles ? À tous les coups il s'agissait d'un pari stupide qu'il avait fait avec la fouine et son demeuré d'ami. Du genre ''tu es cap ou pas d'aller parler à ton ''futur mari'' ''. Le rouquin incendia le basané du regard. Ce dernier ne portait pas son uniforme; juste un pantalon noir moulant et une chemise vert bouteille qui lui collait au corps. Très beau corps soit dit en passant, mais Ron ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu _fous_ à côté de moi Zabini ? Éructa-t-il. Et qui t'as permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ? On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble que je sache ! »

Après un dernier regard noir, il se leva et s'éloigna furieusement du Serpentard. En espérant que ça lui serve de leçon et qu'il ne le cherche plus !

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Allongé furieusement sur son lit, Ron réfléchissait à la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hermione. La brune avait fini par lui avouer qu'elle et le Serpentard se voyait en _ami_. Est-ce qu'elle le prenait vraiment pour un abrutit ? Il voyait très bien ce qu'il se passait entre les deux adolescents. Sa relation avec la Gryffondor était-elle définitivement foutue ?

Il était d'autant plus énervé que ce branleur de Zabini lui collait au train ! S'il ne lui foutait pas la paix rapidement, le Gryffondor ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Le basané était peut-être plus athlétique que lui -le poste de poursuiveur avait vraiment développé sa musculature- mais le rouquin ne se défilerait pas pour autant !

Les yeux rivés sur le haut de son lit à baldaquin, il déglutit faiblement en repensant à sa situation avec Hermione. Il voulait quand même que tout s'arrange entre eux. Parce que même si elle ne l'aimait plus, il avait toujours des sentiments forts pour elle. Après tout il ne s'agissait que de bouquins non ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant qu'il y avait de l'agitation du côté du lit d'Harry. Les deux garçons avaient décidé de profiter de leur dimanche après-midi pour faire une sieste. Ron n'était pas parvenu à fermer l'œil mais son ami avait plongé direct ! Vingt minutes qu'il l'entendait gémir le cochon ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il découvre le nom de son fantasme. Est-ce que ''Ay'' était le prénom de quelqu'un ? Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il réussissait à entendre.

Il aurait bien besoin de quelques minutes de détente lui. Mais avec Hermione ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, tout seul il n'était pas d'humeur et ses rêves étaient _tous_ sauf cochon...

Dans le lit voisin, Harry, apparemment sortit de son rêve érotique, grognait et semblait très agité.

Se décidant à aller voir de quoi il en retournait, le lion se leva de son lit et aller tirer lentement les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de son ami. La première chose que fit ledit ami fut de tout nier en bloc. Le roux ne se laissa pas avoir mais en insistant un peu, tout ce qu'il obtint fut un Harry tentant de s'étouffer avec son oreiller...

Le roux se renfrogna: s'il tenait tant que ça à la garder pour lui, il suffisait de le dire. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un cinéma !

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Un livre de potion ouvert devant lui, Ron faisait mine d'étudier pour le devoir à rendre à Snape à la fin de la semaine. Mais griffonnant distraitement sur un morceau de parchemin, il se fichait de son devoir ''comme de l'an 40'' comme disait les moldus. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle décision prendre quant à l'histoire ''d'amitié'' qu'avait sa petite-amie avec Nott. Devait-il la croire quand elle affirmait qu'il ne s'était rien passé et que qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis ? Bien sûr il faisait confiance à Hermione, mais il ne croyait absolument pas Nott ! Tout comme il ne croyait rien des mots qui sortaient de la bouche du Serpent qui était sans cesse sur son dos ! Il ne pouvait pas arrêter avec son pari débile celui-là ? Il l'avait approché, mission accomplie non ?

« Les yeux de vipères et la fleur de cumul ne font pas bon ménage. »

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la gorge du rouquin et sa mâchoire se contracta quand il reconnut la voix qui venait de prendre la parole.

En plus de cinq ans le basané n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui adresser la parole mais maintenant il lui donnait des conseils ?

Se tournant lentement vers lui, Ron lui lança un regard noir.

« J... Je veux dire... euh tu ne devrais pas mettre ça sur ta copie. Poursuivit le basané. Parce que sinon... »

L'intensité du regard du Gryffon redoubla de fureur ce qui eut le mérite de faire taire le serpent.

Ron ferma violemment le livre ouvert devant lui: maintenant qu'il lui avait encore plus pourri sa journée, le Lion n'allait certainement pas s'attarder à la bibliothèque. Il avait juste une question pour le basané:

« Dis-moi Zabini, c'est QUOI ton problème au juste ? Éructa-t-il.

_ Je... Je...

_ C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie qui te fais me tourner autour alors que tu ne m'avais _jamais_ adressé la parole avant ?

_ Je...Je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'avancer... D'enterrer la hache de guerre et de... »

Faire la paix ? Le rouquin éclata d'un rire jaune. Ben voyons comme s'il allait gober ça !

« Écoute-moi bien Zabini. Reprit-il sérieusement. Je ne sais pas quels sont les termes du pari _pourri_ que tu as passé avec tes amis _débiles_...

_ Je ne...

_ Mais tu as _intérêt_ à me foutre la paix parce que la prochaine fois que tu viens me casser les couilles je te jure que je te fais bouffer mon poing ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Ron partit furieusement de la bibliothèque.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Le lendemain il fit part de son dilemme avec Hermione à Harry mais comme d'habitude ce dernier ne lui répondit qu'un vague ''hum, hum''. C'est donc seul que le roux prit la décision d'arranger les choses avec la brune. Il l'avait tout d'abord attirée dans une salle vide pour qu'ils puissent discuter seul à seule.

Convaincre la brune étant facile, Ron crut naïvement qu'il y avait bel et bien une chance pour que tout s'arrange entre eux...

HPDMDMHPDM

Pour une fois depuis un bout de temps, le trio était réuni dans la Salle Commune. Ron racontait en détail à quel point il avait raté son contrôle mais, comme d'habitude, personne ne semblait s'y intéresser ! Harry était plongé dans la carte du Maraudeur alors qu'Hermione lisait un livre.

« … Et donc je me suis complètement foiré sur ce contrôle ! Conclut-il.

_ Hum, hum. Fit distraitement Hermione. »

Ron regarda un instant sa petite-amie et son meilleur ami avec l'espoir d'un quelconque intéressement mais rien ne vint.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive les gars ! Rouspéta le rouquin. Vous êtes complètement dans la lune depuis quelques jours !

_ Hum, hum. Marmonna vaguement Harry. »

Un sourire se dessina néanmoins sur le visage de Ron lorsqu'il vit les yeux d'Harry s'agrandir comme des soucoupes et pétiller d'excitation. Il allait peut-être y avoir un peu d'action, ce qui sortirait ces deux amis de leur léthargie.

L'excitation de Ron retomba comme un soufflé quand son meilleur ami le dissuada de l'accompagner et qu'il sortit en vitesse de la pièce.

Hermione leva à peine les yeux lors de cette scène.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Marmonna le rouquin. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Il est vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps. Et distrait... Toi aussi d'ailleurs...»

Ron allait se plonger dans une longue tirade sur la distraction dont ils faisaient tous les deux preuve mais sa petite-amie ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ce ne fut qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne parte elle aussi précipitamment.

Le rouquin soupira: ça n'allait vraiment pas mieux entre eux deux.

Et même après une longue discussion sur le fait qu'ils devraient resserrer les liens, Hermione disparaissait souvent. Il savait qu'elle était avec Nott et il en avait un pincement au cœur.

Il avait beau se dire qu'Hermione ne le tromperait jamais et qu'elle devait sûrement parler littérature avec Nott, le Gryffondor devenait néanmoins de plus en plus nerveux.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de suivre sa petite-amie un soir. Elle s'était rendue à la tour d'astronomie. Sachant qu'elle y était avec Nott, le roux hésita pendant un long moment avant de se décider à entrer. Une partie de lui voulait encore faire semblant et prétendre que tout allait bien entre eux. Mais tout n'allait pas bien entre eux. Cette réalité le heurta de plein fouet quand il tomba sur sa petite-amie embrassant le Serpentard à pleine bouche.

« Herm' ? »

Fut le seul mot qu'il arriva à prononcer. La concernée se tourna vers lui avec stupeur.

« Ron ? »

Un petit silence plana entre les trois adolescents. Ron était trop choqué pour parler, Hermione ne savait que dire et Nott semblait s'en foutre royalement. C'est quand les yeux du roux se posèrent sur le ténébreux qu'une colère sourde monta en lui.

« Comment as-tu pu... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Serrant et desserrant tour à tour ses poings, Ron avait une envie très forte d'en coller une dans la tête du Serpentard. Mais il préféra cependant tourner rageusement les talons.

« Ron attends. »

Cette connasse osait en plus lui courir après.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur le visage du roux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Lui expliquer la situation ? Lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait ? Tout lui semblait pourtant très clair, à lui.

Il se retourna quand la Gryffondor arriva à son niveau et qu'elle le retint par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ! Éructa-t-il. Tu ne m'as pas assez humilié comme ça ? »

La jeune femme baissa la tête penaude et ses dents mordillèrent doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Quand il pensait qu'il trouvait ça mignon il y a un temps.

« Ron je... Je suis désolée. »

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh arrête tes conneries. On savait bien tous les deux que ça nous pendait au nez. Même Nott s'en doutait j'en suis sûr. J'ai juste une question pour toi: pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenue avec moi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu refaire un essai alors que tu aurais pu refuser dès le début. Ça m'aurait au moins évité l'affront de vous surprendre.

_Je... Je ne sais pas... Je...

_ Dis-moi autre chose Hermione ? Ça fait longtemps que tu sais que tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

La Gryffondor garda le silence.

« Pff, tu es une belle salope, tu le sais ça ? Cracha le roux. »

Hermione releva brusquement sa tête vers lui.

« Ron je...

_ Tais-toi ! Siffla-t-il. »

Il s'approcha ensuite lentement de la jeune femme. Il devait avoir une tête à faire peur parce que de l'angoisse se reflétait à présent dans les prunelles noisettes de la jeune fille.

« A partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec toi. »

La voix du rouquin était calme et posée mais son timbre était effrayant.

« Ron je...

_ _Non_ ! Je ne veux plus te parler, je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux même plus respirer le même air que toi. A partir de cet instant, tu es morte pour moi. »

Le Gryffondor tourna ensuite violemment les talons sans se retourner. Il était furieux mais sa colère elle était plutôt dirigée contre lui même. Pour avoir cru une seule seconde que ça marcherait entre lui et Hermione. Pour avoir cru que tout allait redevenir comme avant: avant que leurs enfants n'essayent de les diriger vers leur ''futur mari''. Le visage de Zabini s'imposa dans sa tête et une colère sans nom monta en lui.

Lui ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement. Oh non ! Zabini pouvait crever la bouche ouverte avant qu'il ne daigne s'intéresser à lui !

Cherchant un endroit tranquille pour se calmer, Ron décida de faire un tour par le lac.

Il s'assit lentement près de la rive et réalisa peu à peu la situation: lui et Hermione, s'était terminé. Eux qui s'imaginaient déjà vivre ensemble, former une famille... ! Et c'était cette famille qui avait brisé leur couple... Il était d'ailleurs reconnaissant à ses enfants de lui foutre la paix et de ne pas insister avec leur deuxième père. Déjà qu'il avait Zabini sur le dos pour il ne savait quelle raison débile, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas _en plus_ supporter que ses gamins le poussent vers lui !

Ron soupira tristement: il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était bel et bien fini... Il éclata d'un rire jaune: la Lionne devait certainement être dans les bras du Serpentard maintenant...

Sa mâchoire se contracta ensuite quand il sentit quelqu'un prendre place à ses côtés. En ce moment, une seule personne pouvait faire ça et elle était dans le top cinq des personnes qu'il n'avait pas le moindre envie de voir après Hermione, Nott et Malfoy. Quoique... Peut-être même que cette personne venait _avant_ la fouine.

« Ron je... Commença-t-il. »

Encore son prénom ? Il n'en avait pas marre de cette connerie de pari ? Même s'il niait lui adresser la parole à cause d'une stupide farce entre amis, Ron avait pour principe de ne jamais gober les paroles d'un serpent.

« Tu as exactement _cinq secondes_ pour foutre le camp Zabini. Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Mais Ron je... »

S'en était trop ! Le roux s'était montré on ne peut plus patient avec ce connard ! Plus baraqué ou non, ce con allait morfler !

S'asseyant rapidement sur les hanches du bistré et le plaquant violemment contre le sol, Ron prit furieusement le Serpentard par la gorge et leva son poing prêt à le soulager de quelques dents.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que j'avais dit à propos de mon poing qui ferait connaissance avec tes dents si tu m'adressais encore une fois la parole ? Grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Parce que j'ai quand même fait preuve de _pas mal_ de patience.

_ Ro... »

Bordel il ne pouvait pas arrêter avec son prénom ? Il en avait plus que marre de cette saloperie de pari à la con ! Marre d'être une fois encore le dindon de la farce ! Sa copine l'avait déjà fait cocu, il ne voulait pas _en plus_ être le sujet de cette cruelle raillerie ! Sa prise se resserra sur le coup du basané, son sang battant frénétiquement dans sa jugulaire, le Lion asséna une puissante droite dans la mâchoire de son adversaire.

« _Ferme-là_ ! Cracha-t-il. Tu vas juste la _fermer_ ! Je viens de surprendre ton _connard _de meilleur ami entrain d'emballer _ma_ copine ! Et ce n'est surement pas la première fois qu'elle me fait cocu avec lui. Alors... Alors... »

Sa vue se brouilla lorsqu'il revit Hermione embrasser le Serpentard à pleine bouche. Cette salope de garce ! Mais elle n'était pas entièrement à blâmer: elle avait été pervertie par un enfoiré de Serpentard. Et ce connard de fils de pute qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour ! Il ne pouvait pas arrêter son petit jeu débile ?

Mais curieusement, aucune agressivité ne transparaissait du regard de Zabini... Qu'est-ce que ce bouffon pouvait bien avoir comme plan foireux en tête ?

Les yeux embués par la colère, la poigne du roux se resserra tellement sur la gorge du basané qu'il en suffoqua et que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau sombre.

Du sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue, ledit basané ne se débattait toujours pas. Enfin, s'il voulait crever sans riposter, ça le regardait !

« Alors tu vas me foutre la paix Zabini. Poursuivit péniblement le rouge et or. D'accord ? Tu vas me foutre la putain de paix. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues en ce moment, si tu es sincère ou non dans tes paroles et franchement c'est le cadet de mes soucis; mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr: c'est que tu as _intérêt_ à me foutre la paix Zabini. Je ne veux plus être la victime d'une blague débile tu comprends ça ? Alors si tu viens encore me faire chier, ce n'est pas tes dents que je brise, c'est tes couilles _pigé_ ? »

Se calmant quelque peu en voyant le Serpentard acquiescer, Ron desserra sa prise.

« Parfait. Murmura-t-il. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le château.

HPDMDMHPDM

Déambulant sans but dans les couloirs, le Gryffondor était partagé entre la colère et la tristesse. Il ne savait pas s'il devait hurler ou pleurer.

Il arrêta son errance quand il reconnut la fine silhouette qui sortait d'une salle abandonnée.

«Harry ? »

Le concerné leva la tête vers lui. Une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux émeraudes. Lueur qui fut rapidement remplacée par de la surprise.

« Ron ? Tu... Tu vas bien ? »

Le rouquin secoua la tête. Colère ? Tristesse ? Colère ? Tristesse ?

Il avait aimé la jeune femme. Ils avaient mis du temps avant de finalement sortir ensemble et maintenant s'était terminé. Il s'était accroché comme il avait pu mais c'était bel et bien terminé.

Tristesse.

Les larmes commencèrent peu à peu à lui monter aux yeux.

« Ron qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Reprit Harry. Tout va bien ? »

Tiens, pour une fois il semblait avoir l'entière attention de son meilleur ami. Essayant de retenir au maximum ses pleurs, le rouquin tourna la tête vers la salle que le brun venait de quitter. La porte encore entrouverte lui permettait de voir l'intérieur. La pièce était vide à l'exception d'une chaise et d'une table sur laquelle était posée une assiette contenant une pomme-de-terre. Mais le Gryffondor était bien trop bouleversé pour s'en préoccuper.

« Non. Répondit-il finalement. Ça ne va pas. »

HPDMDMHPDMHPDM

Ron Weasley se sentit beaucoup mieux après avoir déballé son sac à son meilleur ami. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la Salle Commune, Harry ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il disait. Ça faisait du bien de se sentir enfin écouté.

« Je sais qu'Herm' est ta meilleure amie mais c'est vraiment important pour moi que tu me soutiennes. Disait-il. Nous deux unis contre le futur et refusant une quelconque relation avec les Serpents ! »

Harry sursauta brusquement.

« Hein ? Croassa-t-il.

_ Je disais que ni toi, ni moi, on ne tombera amoureux d'un Serpent. »

Le rouquin éclata de rire.

« De toute façon on est hétéro alors il n'y a pas photo. En plus toi et Malfoy tu imagines ? »

Ron essayait de détendre l'atmosphère mais son ami paraissait étrangement crispé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu es déjà amoureux de la fouine c'est ça ? »

Le ton du rouquin était ironique mais Harry faillit néanmoins s'étrangler avec son thé. Il éclata ensuite nerveusement de rire.

« Bien sûr que non Ron ! Assura-t-il. Tu en racontes des bêtises.

_ Bon alors on est d'accord ? Pas d'Hermione, pas de Serpentards ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Ok, le moins d'Hermione possible et pas de Serpentards ? »

Ron lui tendit ensuite sa main. Après une brève hésitation, Harry la saisit.

« On est d'accord ! Affirma-t-il. »

HPDMDMHPDMHPDM

Ron n'en pouvait plus: _non_ il ne voulait pas se mettre en ménage avec Zabini ! C'était si difficile à comprendre ? Ces enfants essayaient pourtant de le pousser vers le Serpentard.

Les Serpentards étaient tous ignobles. Il suffit de regarder ce que Nott avait fait d'Hermione.

Le couple Théodore/Hermione n'était pas encore officialisé mais les deux adolescents traînaient de plus en plus ensemble pour le plus grand dégoût de Ron. Même que la Gryffondor se_maquillait_ maintenant ! Et qu'elle faisait attention à son _look_. Il fallait l'avoir vue débarquer dans la Grande Salle avec sa jupe plissée, son décolleté, ses bottes à talon et son léger maquillage. Pour sûr presque tous les hétéros et lesbiennes de Poudlard l'avait remarquée ! À ce qui paraissait la jeune femme avait grimpé les échelons dans le classement des personnes les plus sexy de l'école !

Tout cela écœurait le rouquin. Dès que le soleil se couchait il faisait un froid de canard bordel de merde ! Quel était le besoin de se trimballer à moitié à poil dans les couloirs ? Et elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire croire que ses collants lui tenaient plus chaud qu'un pantalon !

Pff, quelle garce celle là ! Son look ne l'avait pourtant jamais préoccupée quand ils sortaient encore ensemble.

Depuis sa rupture, Ron repoussait encore plus en bloc toutes relations avec les Serpentards.

Et celui qui le gavait le plus était sans conteste _Zabini_. Le pire était que ce con ne le lâchait pas ! Même après avoir mangé plusieurs pains ! Il ne cessait de l'observer en cours, dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle... Il tentait de lui parler... ! Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait avec cet abrutit ?

De toute façon, quelques soient les sentiments que le basané éprouvait à son égard, il pouvait toujours crever avant qu'il s'intéresse à lui !

D'ailleurs ce connard de Serpentard venait, pour changer, vers lui. Marchant rapidement dans les couloirs, Ron revenait d'une heure de colle avec Snape. Que faisait le Serpentard ici à cette heure ? Peu importe.

Le basané _osa_ lui faire un sourire ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait celui-là ? Qu'ils allaient devenir amis ? Il ne pouvait pas juste lui foutre la paix ?

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais Ron le bouscula sans ménagement.

« Sors de mon chemin Zabini ! Tempêta-t-il avant de le dépasser précipitamment. »

HPDMDMHPDMHPDM

* * *

Partie2: POV Blaise

**.**

Blaise Zabini n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face ni à se prendre la tête. Il assumait toujours ce qu'il faisait et pensait et il acceptait toujours ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à faire tout un chichi pour rien. C'est pour cela qu'il regardait de plus en plus souvent Ron Weasley. Après la surprise de sa pseudo mise en couple avec Genevria Weasley alors qu'il était persuadé de son homosexualité, le fait de découvrir qu'il allait se marier avec son frère avait piqué sa curiosité. Durant toutes ces années passées, le rouquin n'avait jamais attiré son attention mais maintenant, il l'intriguait.

Plus il pensait à lui et plus...

Un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue de l'objet de ses pensées riant aux éclats. Il était vraiment adorable.

Le basané sortit de ses pensées quand son meilleur se laissa élégamment choir à ses côtés à la table des Serpentards.

« Dad is back ! »

Blaise sourit en se tournant vers son meilleur avec des yeux malicieux: il était vrai que ça faisait un bout de temps que ce dernier n'avait rencardé personne, n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur. L'abstinence était-elle finie pour lui ? Mauvaise nouvelle pour ses enfants...

« Le chasseur se remettrait-il en quête d'une nouvelle proie ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Ça se pourrait bien mon cher Blaise. Ça se pourrait bien. »

Le sourire du basané s'accentua: il était toujours distrayant d'aider son ami à coucher à droite et à gauche en lui proposant des défis. Et puis les meilleurs amis devaient s'aider à coucher non ?

« Ça c'est mon pote ! Fit le basané en donnant une tape amicale à son meilleur ami.

_ Par pitié dis-moi que tu ne vas pas te remettre à coucher à droite et à gauche ! Supplia Lily. Pense au mauvais exemple que ça nous donnerait !

_ En ce moment je pense surtout à ce qui est dans mon pantalon et qui aimerait bien en sortir.

_ … Je trouve ça dégoutant. Fit sa fille. Vulgaire et dégoutant.

_ Bref qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Blaise. Nouvelle conquête ou tu vas ressortir les restes du frigo pour te remettre en jambe ?

_ Des _restes_ ? S'insurgea Lily.

_ Chérie ne... ! »

Ignorant la jeune femme insurgée en prise de bec avec son Père, Blaise promena son regard dans la Grande Salle, à la recherche d'une personne pouvant occuper son meilleur ami. Son regard se posa sur un Serdaigle du même âge qu'eux avec des cheveux bruns lisses mi-long. Les yeux noisettes, il arborait un piercing à son arcade sourcilière gauche. Apparemment il taillait _divinement_ bien les pipes. Ça pourrait le faire comme début non ?

« Donc ? Demanda Blaise à Draco. Plat réchauffé ou nouveauté ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? Lui demanda Draco avec un sourire.

_ Hum... Voyons voir... »

Le basané fit mine de chercher un instant avant de désigner ledit Serdaigle.

« Pourquoi pas lui en plat réchauffé ? ''Gorge profonde''.

_ Hum. Fit le blond.

_ Pendant un intercours... Il pourrait être bien comme _mise en bouche._

_ Hum, pourquoi pas... Opina le blond avec un sourire.

_ ''Gorge profonde'' ? S'interrogea James.

_ Ouaip. Acquiesça Draco. Parce que quand tu crois que tu ne peux pas aller plus loin, tu descends encore plus profondément. »

Les deux amis ricanèrent devant la mine dégoutée de James. Le jeune garçon paraissait bien prude par rapport à son géniteur. Heureusement pour Dray parce que si le blond avait été aussi désinhibé que lui, il serait sans doute pas loin de perdre les pédales.

Ses yeux pétillants croisèrent un instant les perles émeraudes du fils Malfoy-Potter avant de se remettre un quête d'une personne pouvant calmer la libido de son ami. Un vert et argent blond aux yeux sombres attira son attention. Draco lui avait avoué qu'il était le mec avec le cul le plus étroit qu'il n'ait jamais baisé... Mais que son étroitesse était loin d'être une mauvaise chose ! Quoiqu'il n'était pas dit qu'il accepterait facilement de retenter l'aventure car l'entrée de Dray... eh bien c'était le cas de dire qu'il l'avait _vraiment_ sentie passer ! Et même s'il avait pris son pied, le Prince des Serpentards étant connu pour être endurant, le pauvre garçon n'avait pas pu s'asseoir correctement pendant plusieurs jours... Assez mémorable pour une première fois avec un garçon... !

De ce fait, Draco mettrait certainement au moins... cinq bonnes minutes pour le convaincre...

« Pourquoi pas lui ? Proposa-t-il en désignant le Serpentard en question.

_''Étroitesse bandante'' ? Il me faudra plus d'un intercours pour pouvoir arriver jusqu'au fond...

_ Mais c'est la personne dont tu te sois senti le plus _proche_ non ?

_ Inexorablement _proche_...

_ … Vraiment, vraiment dégoûtant. Marmonna Lily.

_ Ou bien lui ? Proposa Blaise en désignant un Gryffondor ténébreux.

_ ''Piercing bien placé'' ? Fit Draco.

_ ''Piercing bien placé''. Acquiesça Blaise.

_ Hum, pourquoi pas.

_ Ou alors... »

Une brunette de Serdaigle entra dans son champ de vision. La jeune femme était bien roulée et était connue non seulement pour son intelligence mais aussi pour être une prude aux idées bien arrêtées ! Pire que James...

« … Pourquoi pas tenter quelque chose de nouveau ? Comme... Elle là-bas ? Suggéra le Serpentard.

_ Tu veux que je me fasse la ''bonne sœur'' ? Interrogea Draco.

_ Tu as peur de ce challenge ? Nargua-t-il.

_ Peuh... Elle sera dans mon lit demain midi au plus tard.

_ … Pourquoi est-ce que cette fille de Gryffondor te regarde comme ça ? Demanda Gabriel à son Père. »

Le ténébreux désigna une blonde qui faisait vraisemblablement de son mieux pour chauffer son ami. Blaise sourit: Draco l'avait sûrement chopée la veille…

Le regard du vert et argent dériva sur un certain roux aux yeux bleus. Il avait toujours un aussi grand appétit.

Blaise sourit. Dray avait beau penser qu'il se bâfrait comme un porc sans aucune manière, mais lui, il le trouvait juste mignon. Malgré son assiette bien remplie, le rouquin restait toujours aussi maigrelet. Enfin façon de parler parce que le ''maigrelet'' en question devait avoisiner les 1m80 et le Quidditch avait sans contexte gonflé ses muscles ce qui faisait que le ''maigrelet'' était franchement baraqué !

Le bistré compara pensivement leurs deux carrures. Oui, pour sûr, s'il se mettait devant le rouquin il parviendrait à le cacher. Alors que s'il se plaçait derrière lui, on le verrait quand même... !

« Vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ dégoûtant. »

Lily venait de parler. Son Père avait encore dû dire une vulgarité quelconque. En parlant de chose dégoutante... L'esprit de Blaise dériva doucement quand il se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire en se tenant _derrière_ le Gryffondor...

Quoi ? Lui aussi ça faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas couché ! En plus le rouquin se croyait encore hétéro ce qui signifiait que ce côté-_là_ était encore vierge... Il allait devoir le préparer tout en douceur ! Sucer tendrement trois de ses doigts, les enfoncer un par un délicatement dans l'antre chaude encore chaste du roux, faire un doux va-et-vient pour l'habituer à cette intrusion et puis...

Blaise sourit en laissant son esprit s'évader encore plus loin.

«... Je parle d'un _vrai_ challenge.

_Mmm ? A qui tu penses ? »

Le basané sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. Théodore avait pris sa relève dans la mission ''trouver un cul ou un vagin pour Dray''.

« A _lui_. »

Blaise se tourna vers le candidat ou la candidate choisie par le ténébreux et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Ted ne pouvait pas être sérieux ? Il avait désigné ''Sven la Bête Humaine''. Un Serdaigle à la peau mâte plus large que n'importe quel garçon de 16ans normalement constitué ! Draco ne pouvait pas envisager _sérieusement_ de coucher avec lui ! Il allait se faire massacrer !

Mais malgré toutes ses tentatives pour le résonner, le blond semblait avoir définitivement pris sa décision.

« ... J'ai déjà été pris avant. Avait-il dit. »

Tu parles ! Seules deux personnes avaient goûté à l'étroitesse du Prince de Serpentard: le garçon qu'il l'avait dépuceler et un autre dont il n'avait obtenu qu'une vague description. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Draco avait de l'expérience en la matière.

Malgré tout le blond accepta le défit.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel: son ami allait sans aucun doute regretter son choix...

HPDMDMHPDM

« Franchement Théo, là je trouve que tu abuses ! »

Ledit Théo éclata de rire.

« Arrête ce n'est pas si terrible. »

Pas si terrible ? Le blond allait se retrouver avec une poutre entre les fesses ! D'accord à cause de lui Blaise s'était retrouvé dans une situation plus qu'étrange avec une personne ayant manifestement un _léger_ problème mental mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser son ami se faire mettre en pièce ! Surtout qu'après avoir surpris Draco en compagnie de Sven, le rendez-vous semblait définitivement pris.

«Aoutch ! Ce type semble vraiment aimer mon cul. Se plaignit le blond en se frottant les fesses.

_ Et je suis sûr qu'il l'aimera tout autant quand il l'aura pénétré... Fit nonchalamment Théodore.

_ Dray, pour la dernière fois, c'est de la _folie_ ! Tenta de raisonner Blaise. Ce mec va littéralement te _déchiqueter _l'anus, tu en as bien conscience hein ?

_ Épargne-moi tes détails sordides s'il-te-plait.

_ Mais c'est vrai ! »

Le basané tenta par la suite de rebuter le blond une nouvelle fois, mais ce dernier semblait déterminé. Même l'idée de se retrouver coincé ne lui faisait pas peur !

«... Vous n'en savez rien: peut-être que je vais prendre le pied de ma vie ! Positiva Draco

_ En espérant que ça te coûte le moins d'os possible. Fit Blaise.

_ C'est bon on arrête les allusions sordides ! J'ai besoin de toute mon attention pour me préparer pour ce soir. »

HPDMDMHPDM

Assit sur son lit, Blaise était plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne se préoccupa même pas de Théodore qui, excité comme une puce, attendait le retour de Draco après sa folle nuit avec la Bête Humaine. Contrairement à James, Gabriel et Lily, présents également, qui boudaient un peu dans leur coin.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le basané pensait à Ron. La question que lui avait posé Alexis tournait en boucle dans sa tête: que pensait-il du rouquin ?

Étant gay, finir avec un garçon ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde ! Et il n'avait pas tous les a priori qu'avaient les Serpentards à l'égard des Gryffondors. Il n'avait pas non plus en horreur le ''trio infernal'' comme les appelait Dray. Ces trois-là ne lui avaient jamais rien fait alors, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en faire des ennemis. Mais bon, Dray ne pouvant pas les voir en peinture, il n'allait pas faire ami-ami avec eux, non plus !

De l'indifférence. Voilà ce que ressentait le basané à leur égard. Il se fichait comme une guigne qu'ils soient dans le coin ou non. Alors quand Alexis lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait de Weasley, Blaise n'avait su quoi répondre parce qu'il n'en pensait rien du tout. Pour lui Ronald Weasley était le meilleur ami un peu maladroit d'Harry Potter et l'ennemi de son meilleur ami, point.

Son opinion avait changé quand il avait commencé à regarder le roux de plus près. Physiquement le roux était parfait. Pour Dray il avait les cheveux décolorés, emmêlés et sales, une peau trop laiteuse et semblait avoir bronzé avec une passoire mais Blaise ne le voyait pas comme ça. Le basané voyait un garçon avec des cheveux fins et bouclés, des yeux bleus rieurs et une peau diaphane un peu semblable à celle de son meilleur ami... Bien sûr Blaise se garderait bien de partager son point de vue avec l'Héritier Malfoy. Les tâches de rousseurs du rouquin ne le gênaient en aucun cas. Au contraire, il trouvait que ça avait un petit côté mignon, tout comme sa maladresse.

Au delà de son physique, plus Blaise observait le Gryffondor, plus il trouvait en lui des points qu'il aimait. Il aimait sa façon de plisser le nez quand il était embêté, son bruyant éclat de rire lorsqu'il trouvait une blague amusante, la manière dont ses yeux brillaient quand quelque chose lui faisait plaisir, la façon dont il tordait sa bouche quand il était gêné ou avait honte, sa moue clairement ennuyée quand un cours le faisait chier... Pour lui Ronald Weasley était quelqu'un de franc, de 100% naturel. Il n'essayait pas de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Et ça, Blaise appréciait beaucoup.

Oui, Blaise Zabini appréciait Ron Weasley. Et il sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur un certain blond, cassé de partout. Il semblait souffrir à chaque pas qu'il faisait, sa chemise ouverte laissait voir une ribambelle de suçons et d'hématomes.

Blaise sourit: c'était bien fait pour lui.

« J'espère que ça t'a servi de leçon. Fit Lily. Et que tu arrêteras de coucher à droite et à gauche avec n'importe qui... »

Blaise sourit: ce n'était pas demain la veille que le blond la garderait dans son pantalon. Les Malfoy-Potter n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

HPDMDMHPDM

Pour en revenir à un certain rouquin, Blaise se sentait un peu perdu. Il était entrain de passer en seulement quelques jours de l'indifférence à... A quoi en fait ? Il n'allait pas non plus dire de l'amour mais... Il était vrai que le lion occupait de plus en plus ses pensées...

Draco avait peut-être le sentiment d'être épié mais c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait avec Ron. Il n'y pouvait rien dès qu'il rentrait dans son champ de vision il ne pouvait détourner son regard de lui. Il était là avec toute sa simplicité et toute sa bonhomie... ! Bien que récemment il semblait un peu tristounet...

« Je te propose un nouveau défi ! »

Après être revenu dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche à la suite d'une énième coucherie, le groupe d'ami et d'enfants du futur se dirigeait en compagnie de Draco vers la Grande Salle.

Le blond se tourna vers lui.

Ces derniers temps, trouver des vides-couilles pour son ami l'aidait à ne pas penser à Ron pendant un moment, même court.

« Tu sais la fille franchement louche avec les cheveux gras et des lunettes énormes qui te mate toujours quand on est à la bibliothèque ? »

Le blond réfléchit un court instant avant de répondre:

« Non.

_ Le contraire m'aurait étonné. En tout les cas je te défie de...

_ NON ! »

Lily, qui marchait à côté des trois adolescents, se tourna vivement vers son Père.

« Je t'interdis de lui faire ça !

_ … Qu'est-ce ça peut bien te faire ? Tu ne la connais même pas. Rétorqua le blond.

_ Et alors ? Cette pauvre fille est probablement très amoureuse de toi et … »

C'était rappé pour la jeune fille. Lily allait certainement tout faire pour que son Père reste loin d'elle. La blonde avait quand même un sacré caractère !

Une autre fille s'empara de l'esprit de Blaise. L'amie du rat de bibliothèque. Elle était très jolie et surtout très coquine et vicieuse. Parfait ! Elle était loin d'être une jeune fleur pure et innocente.

« Ok je ne m'approcherai pas d'elle. Promit Draco. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Le basané se pencha vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Sa meilleure amie, par contre, est une véritable salope super sexy.

_ Défi accepté. Fit Draco. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dégoutant. Marmonna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. »

Ce jour-là ils rencontrèrent un fan incontestable de Draco ! On aurait dit que le blond était un véritable dieu pour lui ! Ce n'était pas ça qui allait aider la taille de son ego déjà impressionnant...

HPDMDMHPDM

La vie sentimentale de Blaise prit un grand tournant quand en plus de ne plus pouvoir détacher son regard du rouquin et de penser à lui la plupart du temps, sa simple vue fit emballer son cœur et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le basané commença à se poser de sérieuses questions: y avait-il une chance pour qu'il apprécie le roux un peu plus qu'il ne le pensait ? Pour qu'il soit... par exemple tombé amoureux de lui ?

C'est ce à quoi il pensait, assit sur son lit, avant que Draco ne rentre furieusement dans le dortoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait encore !

« Un problème ? Lui demanda-t-il distraitement feignant de s'y intéresser.

_ Théodore est _définitivement_ rayé de ma liste d'amis. »

Le basané leva les yeux au ciel. Ben voyons !

« Pour changer. Marmonna-t-il.

_ _Excuse-moi_ ? Rugit le blond.

_ Non rien. Minauda le Serpentard. »

Il parierait tout ce qu'il possédait que les deux garçons se reparleraient avant le matin. Les engueulades avec Dray étaient tellement courantes que plus personne dans son entourage proche ne s'en souciait.

Enfin bon, où en était-il avec le rouquin de Gryffondor déjà ? Ah oui ! Devait-il ou non tenter de se rapprocher de lui ? Était-ce seulement une amitié profonde qu'il ressentait à son égard ?

« Blaise ! »

Le basané leva la tête vers son meilleur ami. Au regard de la tête du blond, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il essayait de capter son attention.

« Hum ? Fit distraitement le basané.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Laquelle quoi ? »

Question stupide: l'Héritier Malfoy tenait deux chemises dans ses mains: une verte et une noire.

« Laquelle des chemises je mets ! Lui expliqua Draco. »

Son ami avait-il rencard ? Et c'était seulement pour _ça_ qu'il l'interrompait ! Verte ou noire quelle importance ? Ce n'était pas comme si ses conquêtes en avaient quelque chose à faire ! Tout ce qu'elles voulaient, s'étaient se faire baiser par le dieu du sexe de Poudlard et puis c'est tout !

C'est à peu près ce qu'il répondit au blond avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à son meilleur ami parce qu'il le rappela tout de suite après.

« Tu es vachement distrait ces derniers temps ! Nota Draco. À quoi est-ce que tu peux bien penser ? »

En ce moment il pensait être amoureux du meilleur ami de son pire ennemi. Au lieu de ça il répondit:

« Oh. Rien de bien important. »

Ce n'était pas comme si le blond se souciait vraiment de ses amours.

« Blaise ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux tout me dire. »

Le basané se retint in extremis d'éclater de rire: le blond risquait surtout d'avoir une crise cardiaque !

«Vraiment ? Fit Blaise hésitant.»

_ Oui ! »

Le Serpentard hésita quelques instants de plus avant de se lancer. Si le blond pétait un câble ça serait de sa faute ! Il avait tout fait pour lui épargner tel un choc !

« Ok. Commença Blaise. Je... Je pensais juste à ce que nous ont dit nos enfants... Sur... nos futurs maris. J'ai commencé à regarder plus attentivement Ron et je dois dire que …

_ _Ron_ ? L'interrompit le blond. Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ?

_ Bah... Il est plutôt gentil. Et mignon et...

_Stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre à propos de la Belette ! Tu avais raison, c'était une mauvaise idée, parles-en avec Théo ! Il te comprendra sûrement mieux, parce que lui et la _Sang-de-Bourbe_ se sont rapprochés récemment. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils: c'était tout ? Pas de crise de nerf ?

« Quoi ? L'interrogea son ami devant son scepticisme.

_ Non rien. Je pensais juste que tu le prendrais plus mal que ça. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu veux pourrir pour le restant de ta vie dans le trou puant de la Belette ça te regarde. Et puis tu le dévorais tellement des yeux depuis quelques jours que c'est un miracle s'il ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte. En même temps vu son intelligence plutôt limitée, ce n'est pas si étonnant.

_ Mmm. Fit distraitement le basané.

_ Et puis même si j'avais pété un plomb, tu aurais pris mon avis en considération pour autant ?

_ … Pas du tout.

_ Bon, alors... »

Blaise prit soudainement conscience d'une des phrases que son ami avait dite:

« Ted s'est rapproché de Granger ?

_ _Bref_ ! Noire ou verte ? »

Apparemment le blond ne voulait pas en parler il allait donc devoir en parler directement avec Théodore. C'était intéressant s'il commençait à bien s'entendre avec Granger. Après tout, le basané aimerait bien se rapprocher un peu de son petit-copain, ils allaient pouvoir s'entendre.

Blaise regarda rapidement les chemises de son meilleur ami. Mais bordel de merde _qui_ se préoccuperait de ça pendant une nuit de folie ?

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Répéta-t-il. Peu importe. »

Il vit dans les yeux du blond qu'il s'apprêtait à le sermonner mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Théodore. Son apparence étant plus importante qu'un simple différent, Draco s'adressa immédiatement à lui, laissant le basané de côté.

« Théo verte ou noire ? »

Après un léger coup d'œil et avec un petit sourire le ténébreux répondit:

« N'importe laquelle fera l'affaire. Après tout, _tout_ te va parfaitement bien. »

Un petit sourire en coin apparut au coin des lèvres du bistré: non mais quel charmeur celui-là ! Mais ça sembla plaire à Draco qui retourna à son miroir.

Théodore quant à lui, s'installa près de lui. Effectivement le ténébreux commençait à changer d'avis sur sa futur moitié ce qui ravit leurs enfants qui s'assirent près deux un peu plus tard. Par contre, les Malfoy-Potter avaient un peu de mal à digérer la pilule vu la catastrophe que c'était avec Draco...

HPDMHPDMHPDM

C'était définitif: Blaise Zabini avait bel et bien des sentiments pour un certain rouquin de Gryffondor. Alors que Draco avait le sentiment d'être de plus en plus épié, lui épiait Ron Weasley. Et plus il observait le roux, plus son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

Il en parlait régulièrement avec ses enfants qui l'encourageaient et à Théodore qui le comprenait: il ressentait la même chose à l'égard d'Hermione. Le basané l'enviait sur ce dernier point: il crevait d'envie de parler avec Ron mais il était bien connu que le rouquin détestait les Serpentards... En plus il n'avait l'air dans son assiette ces derniers temps: il sentait bien qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz dans sa relation avec Hermione. Blaise en voulait un peu à Théodore parce que c'était en grosse partie à cause de lui que le roux n'était pas au top. Plus Hermione se rapprochait du ténébreux, plus elle délaissait le roux, et plus ce dernier allait mal.

« Ça a l'air de tellement bien marcher entre toi et Hermione ! Disait le basané à Théodore. »

Le ténébreux sourit.

«C'est vrai que pour l'instant tout va bien. Mais ce n'est pas encore gagné: elle ne m'aime qu'en ami.

_Ça tu n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'elle éprouve plus à ton égard qu'une simple amitié.

_ Je l'espère. D'ailleurs je l'ai invitée à passer ce soir.

_ Dray va criser. Prévint Blaise. »

Le ténébreux haussa les épaules et changea de sujet:

« Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais essayer de parler à Ron. »

Blaise éclata de rire. Ben voyons ! Le basané était peut-être en mal d'amour mais il n'en était pas devenu suicidaire pour autant !

« Elle est tellement adorable ! Poursuivit Théodore. Tu sais Hermione a un petit rire embarrassé trop mignon ! »

Le basané sourire timidement.

« Et quand il sourit Ron à une petite fossette juste au coin de sa joue gauche. Marmonna-t-il un peu perdu dans ses pensées. C'est tellement adorable. »

Les deux adolescents sortirent de leur léthargie quand Draco s'assit à leurs côtés, un sourire mièvre affiché sur son visage. Ce qui n'était pas _du tout_ le style du blond.

« Et Harry, quand il rit, parfois, il secoue sa tête de gauche à droite et ça fait bouger ses boucles brunes dans tous les sens ! C'est vraiment adorable ! Intervint-il.

_ C'est vrai ? Lui demandèrent en chœur ces deux amis. »

Le Prince de Glace se serait-il rangé de leur côté ? Avait-il enfin, comme eux, découvert les charmes de son futur mari.

« _Non_ ! Répondit Draco. Vous êtes pitoyables... »

Sur ces mots le blond s'éloigna. Blaise soupira: apparemment la révélation n'était pour tout de suite. En plus le blond avait de sérieux doute quant à une rupture entre Hermione et Ron, mais Théodore ne se découragea pas pour autant.

«Tu vas lui sortir le grand jeu ? S'enquit Blaise.

_ En tout cas je vais essayer. J'espère que l'amitié se changera en amour !»

Le sourire du ténébreux s'accentua:

« Vous savez quoi ? Fit-il rêveusement. Je crois que je suis amoureux d'Hermione. »

Blaise sourit doucement: à présent il était sûr de ses sentiments envers le Gryffondor.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de Ron. Dit-il.

_ Je crois que je vais vomir. Intervint Draco.

_ C'est trop génial si Oncle Ted et Dad sont amoureux de Tante Herm' et de Papa ! »

Killian venait d'entrer dans le dortoir. C'était lui qui avait pris la parole. Le cadet Zabini-Weasley était suivi par Lily, James, Gabriel, Ézéchiel et Rose.

« Et tu devrais suivre leur exemple Oncle Dray. Encouragea Rose.

_ Je passe. Grommela le blond. »

Comme d'habitude, le dortoir devint rapidement assez bruyant. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione arriva effectivement, accompagnée d'Harry. Blaise en profita pour parler avec ce dernier.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'apercevoir que le lion était le mystérieux observateur qui épiait Draco: son cœur commençait à battre pour ce dernier...

Un goût amer envahit la bouche du basané: même _Harry_ commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour son _pire ennemi_ ! Ça se voyait dans ses yeux ! Alors que lui ne détestait pas Ron celui-ci s'obstinait à être glacial avec lui. Ne serait-ce que par le regard qu'il lui lançait parfois !

« C'est bon. Rassura Blaise. Après tout ''le cœur à ses raisons que la Raison ignore''. »

Il sourit en voyant la couleur piment que venaient de prendre les joues d'Harry. Apparemment le Survivant n'acceptait pas encore les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de sa Némésis.

Le brun se confondit en excuses mais il ne parvint pas à berner le basané qui fit faussement mine de le croire.

« Hum, hum. Faisait-il.

_ Et cesse de faire ce son ! Siffla le brun. »

Blaise éclata de rire: encore un qui n'appréciait pas son ''hum,hum'' moralisateur.

« Bon. Déclara Draco décidant qu'Ethan avait assez souffert. Tu as compris la leçon ?

_ Voui. Fit le bout-de-chou en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux. »

Après avoir taper malicieusement le bout du nez de son fils, Draco se rendit compte de la blague que lui avait faite Ézéchiel, faillit se faire tuer par Gabriel et alla bouder dans la salle de bain.

Le Survivant ne tarda pas à partir après avoir eut une petite conversation avec Ethan.

La fin de soirée se déroula tranquillement: Théodore était aux anges de la visite de sa brune et ses enfants étaient aux anges de voir la motivation de leur père.

HPDMDMHPDM

Blaise Zabini avait pris une importante décision. Après avoir vu comment Théodore s'en sortait avec Hermione et sous les conseils de ce dernier et de ses enfants, le bistré avait pris la décision d'engager la conversation avec Ron. Après tout Théo avait raison: ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer...

Le vert et argent se tordait nerveusement les mains: voilà plusieurs longues minutes qu'il avait avisé le rouquin assit sur les marches d'un escalier. Le rouge et or semblait très pensif et il avait cette petite moue toute mignonne qu'il prenait quand il était en proie à une grande réflexion. Sûrement à cause de sa distante petite-amie...

Blaise grimaça: parfois il en voulait vraiment à Théo pour avoir séduit Hermione et causé ainsi de la peine au Lion. Mais bon s'ils se séparaient, Blaise aurait peut-être une chance.

Le basané soupira une énième fois en s'encourageant mentalement mais il n'arrivait pas à se lancer...

« C'est quand même un comble pour le second apollon de Poudlard ! Pensa-t-il. J'ai quand même courtisé et baisé des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes sans une seule hésitation ! »

Mais le basané savait parfaitement au fond de lui que ça n'avait rien à voir. Jamais son cœur ne s'était emballé aussi fort et aussi vite à la vue d'une personne. Et jamais un refus net et catégorique ne lui ferait aussi mal...

« Allez magne-toi ! Dray se foutrait de ta gueule s'il te voyait trembler comme un Poufsouffle... En plus si tu ne te grouilles pas il risque de se barrer ! »

Il sourit doucement: ça lui donnerait au moins une excuse pour reporter leur face à face...

« Non ne te défile pas ! Un peu de courage même si tu es un Serpent ! Et souviens-toi: l'Avada Kedavra est un impardonnable. En bon Griffy il ne l'utilisera jamais... ! »

Mais il devait sûrement connaître des tas et des tas de sort de torture lente...

Le jeune homme avala sa salive avec difficulté avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers le rouge et or et de prendre place à ses côtés. Le lion ne réagit pas.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Blaise amorça un dialogue.

« S... Salut ! Q... Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau Ron ? »

Le basané avait choisi d'appeler le rouge et or par son prénom pour lui montrer la non-agression de sa présence mais apparemment, le jeune homme ne ressentit pas sa passivité. Il passa de la surprise à la colère avec une pointe de dégoût en quelques secondes à peine. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa expression devint hargneuse.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous à côté de moi Zabini ? Cracha-t-il. Et qui t'a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ? On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble que je sache ! »

Sur ces mots plein de haine, le rouquin se leva et s'éloigna furieusement du Serpentard. Ce dernier soupira. Approcher l'élu de son cœur n'allait pas être de la tarte...

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Le Serpentard n'eut pas plus de chance les jours suivants: il se faisait sauvagement rabrouer à chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler avec Ron.

Soupirant encore et toujours, il se tenait debout près d'un rayon à la bibliothèque, feignant de chercher un livre. En réalité il observait discrètement le rouquin assit à une table proche et qui faisait mine de travailler sur le devoir de potion à rendre pour la fin de la semaine. Mais en plus de ses faibles connaissances en potion, le rouquin semblait bien trop préoccupé pour avancer dans son devoir.

Blaise savait bien à quoi il pensait: un Théodore tout excité lui avait annoncé qu'Hermione avait enfin dévoilé leur histoire ''d'amitié'' à son petit-ami. Savoir que sa petite-amie lui avait menti pendant un certain temps avait certainement bouleversé le rouquin. ''Une bonne occasion pour se rapprocher de lui'' lui avait assuré Ted.

Le basané n'était pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée. Après tout le roux pouvait se montrer violent quand il était en colère et même si Blaise était plus baraqué que lui, il savait que se manger son poing serait une douloureuse expérience ! Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie de riposter...

« Les yeux de vipères et la fleur de cumul ne font pas bon ménage. »

Reconnaissant sûrement sa voix, Ronald Weasley se tourna lentement vers lui et lui assena un regard noir plus qu'acerbe. La fin de l'entrevue ne fit aucun doute: le roux sortit furieusement de la bibliothèque.

Un pari ? Il était amoureux du rouquin et lui pensait que ce n'était qu'une putain de blague !

Le poing du basané frappa colériquement le rayonnage où il se tenait ce qu'il lui valut des remontrances de la part de Mme Pince.

HPDMDMHPDMHPDM

Le vert et argent ne se découragea cependant pas. Dès qu'il le pouvait il glissait un mot ou deux au rouquin, lui assurait qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour un pari débile. Le Gryffondor était de bien meilleure humeur depuis qu'il s'était rabiboché avec sa copine, bien qu'un peu maussade. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle ses dents n'avaient pas encore fait connaissance avec le poing du roux.

Mais ça faisait à présent plus de trois-quarts d'heure que le vert et argent déambulait dans Poudlard à la recherche du rouquin. Il avait appris par son meilleur ami qu'il avait finalement surpris sa copine entrain d'embrasser le ténébreux. Il devait être très secoué alors le basané s'était dit qu'il pourrait peut-être se rendre utile. Enfin, Théodore lui avait dit qu'il pourrait peut-être se rendre utile.

Son regard s'illumina: par la lucarne du septième étage, il venait d'apercevoir l'objet de ses pensées assit près du lac. Il se dépêcha de dévaler les escaliers et il se rua à l'extérieur. Le froid mordant lui gifla les joues mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il respira profondément et s'installa à côté de Ron. Le Gryffondor avait les yeux rougis et il se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Sa mâchoire se crispa alors que le basané prenait place à ses côtés.

« Ron je... Commença-t-il.

_ Tu as exactement _cinq secondes_ pour foutre le camp. »

Le rouquin dégageait une telle hargne que Blaise fut à peine surpris de se retrouver plaqué sur le sol avec ledit rouquin à califourchon sur ses hanches, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva: le poing du lion rencontra violemment son visage.

« _Ferme-là_ ! Tu vas juste la _fermer_ ! Je viens de surprendre ton _connard _de meilleur ami entrain d'emballer _ma_ copine ! Et ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois qu'elle me fait cocu. Alors... Alors... »

La voix du rouquin s'était brisée. Sa poigne se resserra sur la gorge du basané. Ledit basané ne se débattait pas, même s'il aurait pu facilement tourner la situation à son avantage.

« Alors tu vas me foutre la paix Zabini. Poursuivit péniblement le rouge et or. »

Surpris et encore un peu dans le coltard, Blaise n'écouta pas toute la tirade du roux et se contenta d'acquiescer. Il était plus focalisé sur le fait que le roux venait de passer de la colère à la tristesse puis la colère de nouveau en un rien de temps qu'autre chose.

« Trop chou ! Pensa-t-il. Quoique peut être problématique pour les grossesses. »

Le vert et argent revint sur terre en se rendant compte qu'il était déjà entrain de penser à leurs futurs enfants alors que son -tout aussi futur- mari tentait de l'étrangler !

« Parfait. Murmura le roux avant de se lever puis de s'éloigner précipitamment. »

Le vert et argent resta, quant à lui, allongé sur le sol quelques minutes en se massant pensivement le cou. Instaurer le dialogue avec son roux n'allait _vraiment_ pas être simple...

HPDMDMHPDM

Suite à cette rencontre, Blaise avait décidé de laisser le roux seul quelques jours. Seulement _quelques_ jours. Après ça le basané, plus motivé que jamais suite à l'happy ending de son meilleur ami, continuerait d'essayer de se rapprocher de Ron. Mais dès qu'il s'approchait du rouquin ce dernier le fusillait du regard et lui lançait un violent: '' Dégage de mon chemin_Zabini_ ! '' avant de poursuivre rageusement son chemin.

HPDMDMHPDM

« Ron me hait ! Soupira-t-il. »

Assit sur une chaise à une table à l'écart à la bibliothèque, Blaise se lamentait sur son sort.

« Bien sûr qu'il te hait, tu es le meilleur ami du mec qui lui a piqué sa copine. »

Le basané coula un regard torve au brun aux yeux émeraudes qui avait pris la parole.

« C'est censé me remonter le moral ? Bougonna-t-il.

_ Pas vraiment. »

Le basané poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Lui demanda Harry.

_ Mmm, est-ce que je veux un conseil en amour de la part de quelqu'un qui refuse d'admettre les sentiments évidents qu'il a pour un certain blond ? Je crois que je vais passer. »

Le brun se renfrogna.

« Je n'y connais peut-être pas grand chose en amour mais je connais par cœur la personne qui occupe toutes tes pensées. Tu n'es toujours pas intéressé ?

_ … Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? »

Harry sourit.

« Laisse couler. Répondit-il. Laisse Ron tranquille le temps qu'il digère les choses et ensuite reviens doucement vers lui. Parce que là tout ce que tu gagnes en le harcelant c'est d'attiser sa colère à ton encontre.

_ … Ne plus l'approcher. Marmonna-t-il.

_ A mon avis c'est le plus intelligent à faire. »

Le vert et argent soupira une énième fois: quelque chose lui disait que la chasse au Lion allait lui demander bien du courage et _beaucoup_ de patience...

HPDMDMHPDM

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre! Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, j'ai fusionné le POV Blaise et Ron car les chapitres étaient à mon goût trop court individuellement. Je m'excuse pour la redondance mais je voulais dépeindre les sentiments de tous les personnages avant de continuer. Comme ça on voit tout de suite qui avance dans ses sentiments et qui est récalcitrant.

Prochain chapitre: Exceptionnellement pas dans deux semaines mais dans **trois** :/! Je m'excuse pour ce retard. Je posterais donc entre le **11 et 13 novembre**!


	16. Chapitre 13 : POV Draco

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Lia-Mei Soma

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**:

Merci à: schaeffer; nytiss973; miruru-sensei; Draconixia; Princesse Serenity; brigitte26; Charlymarmotte; titemb-bm; Makie; Dororo03; YAMIA; fuhatsu; Ano Nym; Marionnette0116; Jus de fraise; Akarisnape; sati-san; AyaUchiwa; Hime no tsubasa; kisis et Elektra Black pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent et à jememj(chap2) et Mamoshi(chapitre 8, 11 et 15)

.

**RAR**:

Charlymarmotte: Ce n'est pas grave si ton dessin ne correspond pas à la façon dont je m'imagine Valentin, je suis juste curieuse de la façon dont toi tu l'imagine ^^ Pour mon adresse mail, je l'enverrais par mp à AyaUchiwa parce que je n'ai pas très envie de la mettre dans un chapitre.

Jus de fraise: Je n'ai pas mal pris tes critiques. En plus elles m'ont déjà été faites mais je crois que cette injustice ne me dérange pas parce que je suis plus Serpentard power que Gryffondor power ^^ J'ai juste pas compris ce que tu voulais dire par "cassé au moins une fois la famille M-P"

AyaUchiwa: Je pense que si j'avais eu un devoir d'espagnol avec un personnage qui s'appelle Ezequiel j'aurais fait la même erreur que toi ^^ Surtout qu'à force d'écrire Ezéchiel, Ezequiel me fait trop bizarre ^^

En parlant de rêve bizarre j'en ai fait un où il y avait trois de mes potes et dans lequel on avait toutes tuées quelqu'un (même si je suis quelqu'un de tout à fait sain d'esprit et de totalement innofenssif) essaye de faire plus louche que ça :P

Je vais t'envoyer au cours de la semaine mon adresse mail pour Charlymarmotte pour qu'elle puisse m'envoyer un de ses dessins ^^

Elektra Black: Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends tout à fait que tu sois débordée et ça me flatte que tu prennes quand même un moment pour me laisser une review ^^ Ta question sur le troisième interlude tombe à pic parce que j'en parle à la fin de ce chapitre :)

.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 13: POV Draco

.

Ce matin-là, Draco se réveilla en pleine forme. Il se sentait _enfin _bien! La venue de ses enfants ne le dérangeait plus et il s'entendait à merveille avec ces derniers. Pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, tout allait bien!

L'identité de son amant ne le faisait pas sauter au plafond mais il pouvait tout de même se retenir de vomir...

Le seul hic était que depuis l'arrivée de ses enfants, il n'avait pas baisé une seule fois! Une véritable _honte_ pour le dieu de sexe de Poudlard qu'il était! Mais il l'annonce de ses sept à neuf enfants avec Potter l'avait grandement refroidi... Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait décidé de se remettre en chasse le jour même!

Enfin... dès que son _abominable_ tête, également connu comme étant sa fille de 14ans, cesserait de lui vriller le cerveau! La jeune femme lui bourrait le crâne sur ''pourquoi ne devrait-il pas recommencer à coucher à droite et à gauche'' depuis plusieurs minutes.

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage du blond: il avait repéré son nouveau challenge: Sven la Bête Humaine. Le basané s'aperçut de son regard insistant et plongea ses yeux miels dans les yeux orages du Prince des Serpentard qui lui adressa un sourire aguicheur.

Surpris, Sven leva un de ses sourcils avant que ses lèvres s'étirent à leurs tour dans un sourire... plus que carnassier.

DMDMDMDMDMDM

Le blond sentit le mâle arriver plus qu'il ne le vit ou l'entendit. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il était seul dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêta, respira profondément et se tourna vers le Serdaigle avec un sourire charmeur.

« Me suivrais-tu Sven? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse. »

Le basané haussa un sourcil.

« Tu connais mon nom? S'étonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

_ Biens sûr que je le connais. Qu'est-ce que tu crois?

_ Que tu es plutôt du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui sans te soucier de comment il ou elle s'appelle. »

Draco fit une moue faussement coupable.

« Mmm, il est vrai que ça m'arrive. Minauda-t-il. »

Le regard du Serdaigle se fit brusquement sévère.

« Épargnes-moi ça veux-tu? Grogna-t-il.

_ Quoi donc?

_ Toute cette... niaiserie que ne te ressemble pas. »

Le basané s'approcha ensuite du blond qui recula autant qu'il put jusqu'à être collé à un mur. Sven et lui n'étaient séparés que par quelques millimètres.

C'est à ce moment là que Draco pris conscience de toute l'ampleur de la carrure du basané. Il le dépassait pratiquement d'une tête et il faisait presque deux fois sa largeur! Il portait également une puissante eau de Cologne. Elle sentait bon mais était assez forte.

L'imposant garçon appuya son bras contre le mur, au dessus de sa tête, donnant ainsi à l'Héritier Malfoy l'impression d'être pris dans un piège.

Sven se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent presque et que le blond sente son souffle chaud sur son visage

« Tout à l'heure, dans la Grande Salle, tu me chauffais sérieusement ou bien tu faisais juste ça pour t'amuser? S'informa-t-il.

_ Euhm... Il se pourrait que je te chauffais sérieusement. »

Le basané haussa un nouveau un sourcil.

« Oh. Intéressant. »

Sven se plaqua tout contre Draco dont tous les muscles se contractèrent brusquement en sentant la grande masse musculaire du basané s'appuyer contre lui. Ledit basané plaça ensuite sa main libre contre sa joue et la caressa.

« Toi et moi, on ne joue pas dans la même cours. Je risque de te casser en deux, tu le sais ça?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis solide.

_ Ah oui? »

Draco frissonna en sentant la main de Sven abandonner sa joue pour sa taille. Le bistré la laissa glisser lentement jusqu'à atteindre le creux de ses reins où il y exerça de pressentes caresses.

« Tu m'as l'air plutôt fragile. Constata-t-il.

_ Testes moi. Provoqua Draco »

Un demi-sourire éclaira le visage du basané.

« Bon, puisque tu m'as l'air conscient des risques... »

La main du Serdaigle s'égara sur le fessier du blond qu'il malaxa rudement.

« Où, quand et à quel heure? Demanda-t-il. C'est bien comme ça que tu procèdes non?

_ Euhm... Fit Draco un peu distrait par la main qui semblait _fort_ intéressée par son arrière-train. Pourquoi pas ce soir? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage du basané.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. Lui dit-il avec un sourire féroce. »

Draco ne put qu'esquisser un sourire crispé face à son futur amant. Il avait _l'étrange_ impression d'être à la place de James quand il se trouvait face à Christopher.

« On ne vous dérange pas j'espère? »

Draco se tourna avec un grand soulagement vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui tombaient à point nommé: il commençait _légèrement_ à se sentir à l'étroit. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait accepté le défit de Théodore, le blond se demanda s'il avait pris une sage décision...

DMDMDMDMDMDM

« Tu es en retard! »

Draco Malfoy venait d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Après avoir passer trois bonnes heures à se préparer, il était enfin parfait pour sa soirée!

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Je n'ai que deux minutes de retard. Opposa-t-il.

_ Deux minutes c'est quand même du retard. »

Installé sur un lit somptueux, Sven le fixait avec sauvagerie. Draco s'approcha langoureusement de lui et s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes.

« Pourquoi perdre d'avantage de temps alors? Commençons.

_ Bonne idée. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles les deux mains du Serdaigle se plaquèrent violemment sur les fesses de l'Héritier Malfoy qui se contracta aussitôt.

« Tu va devoir te détendre plus que ça si tu ne veux pas trop souffrir quand je ferai mon entrée. Nota-t-il avec amusement.

_ Je compte sur toi pour me faire me détendre... »

Sven sourit avant de plaqué le blond contre le lit.

Quand il eut retiré sa chemise, le blond eut tout le loisir d'admirer sa carrure plus qu'impressionnante.

« Jolie musculature. Complimenta Draco.

_ Merci. »

Le Serdaigle ouvrit ensuite la chemise du blond en faisant sauter tous les boutons.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

_ Merci. »

Il lui adressa ensuite un sourire crispé en essayant de faire abstraction au fait que le jeune homme venait de bousiller une chemise à plus de 400 Gallions.

Après de rapides et plutôt brutaux préliminaires et avoir complètement déshabillé l'Héritier Malfoy, Sven se mit à son tour nu et Draco put ainsi constater toute _l'étendue_ de la virilité gorgée de sang de son amant avec des yeux ronds.

_{Oh Merlin elle est vraiment énorme!}_

« Tu aimes? »

Draco leva les yeux vers le basané qui lui souriait narquoisement.

« Euh... »

Le Serdaigle se pencha vers lui:

« Tu l'aimeras encore plus quand tu la sentiras _en_ toi. »

Sur ce le basané le retourna brutalement et fit remonté son bassin. Draco frissonna quand le membre du basané se frotta doucement contre son intimité.

« Tu... Tu ne me prépares pas? S'étrangla le blond.

_ Pourquoi faire? Je t'avais prévenu: je ne suis _pas_ un tendre. »

Et pour la deuxième fois, le blond se demanda _vraiment _s'il avait pris une sage décision.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant qu'une douleur lancinante ne traverse le bas de son dos.

DMDMDMDMDMDM

Douleur.

Ce fut la première chose que Draco ressentit le lendemain matin. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et il essaya de se redresser le plus doucement possible en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas transcrire le message qu'envoyaient ses muscles à son cerveau par un un hurlement de souffrance.

« Oh, tu es réveillé? »

Devant lui, Sven finissait de se rhabiller. Draco marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles tandis que le basané s'asseyait près de lui. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

« C'était vraiment bon hier. Complimenta-t-il.

_ Hum... Grogna Draco. »

Sven pouffa de rire.

« Je t'avais bien dit que je risquais de te briser en deux.

_ Je suis encore entier. Protesta mollement le blond.

_ Bien sûr. On remet ça quand tu veux. »

Le basané partit après une dernière claque sur les fesses du blond.

« Il les aime vraiment mes fesses ce malade. Marmonna-t-il. »

DMDMDMDMDMDM

Comme il était encore tôt et qu'il était _inimaginable_ que Draco se rende en cours avec une chemise sans boutons et dans un état aussi pitoyable, le blond retourna péniblement et lentement dans son dortoir. Il devait forcément avoir une potion pour le requinquer!

Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait personne dans le couloir pour le voir dans ce piteux état. Courbaturé de partout, boitant un peu, le dos en compote, couvert de suçons et d'hématomes, pouvant à peine tenir sur ses jambes...

« Et le voilà! »

Draco adressa un sourire crispé aux personnes présentes dans le dortoir.

Il grogna: il n'avait aucune envie de subir des remontrances en ce moment précis...

« … J'espère que ça t'a servi de leçon. Commenta Lily. Et que tu arrêteras de coucher à droite et à gauche avec n'importe qui... »

DMDMDMDMDMDM

L'Héritier Malfoy reboutonna sa chemise sans un regard pour les deux corps encore endormis dans le lit. Finalement la bonne sœur et sa sœur étaient de vraies coquines. Il remettrait bien le couvert avec Sarah... A moins que ce soit Sabrina..., ou Sofia...Enfin un prénom avec un S... A moins qu'il ne commence par un F...

Enfin bref! Draco se saisit de sa veste et sortit de la Salle sur Demande. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche à son dortoir!

Le blond avait donc multiplié les conquêtes malgré les remontrances de sa fille. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il était un tombeur! Aucun de ses enfants ne semblait apprécier de le voir multiplier les conquêtes mais Potter ne l'attirant absolument pas pour le moment...

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du Prince des Serpentards. _Potter_... Rien que son nom lui donnait des frissons. Et c'était tout sauf positif...

En tout cas il se sentait enfin bien dans ses baskets! Pour une fois tout allait comme il le voulait. Mis à part _l'horrible_ sentiment d'être espionné. En effet, depuis quelques jours un regard semblait rivé sur lui, mais dès qu'il se retournait, il n'y avait personne en vue!

« Je te propose un nouveau défi! »

Après avoir pris une douche, Draco était sorti de son dortoir en compagnie de ses amis et de ses enfants.

Le blond se tourna vers Blaise.

« Tu sais la fille franchement louche avec les cheveux gras et des lunettes énormes qui te mate toujours quand on est à la bibliothèque? »

Le blond réfléchit un court instant avant de répondre:

« Non.

_ Le contraire m'aurait étonné. En tout les cas je te défie de...

_ NON! »

Lily, qui marchait à côté des trois adolescents, se tourna vivement vers son Père.

« Je t'interdis de lui faire ça!

_ … Qu'est-ce ça peut bien te faire? Tu ne la connais même pas.

_ Et alors? Cette pauvre fille est probablement très amoureuse de toi et elle doit se dire que le jour où tu la remarqueras sera le plus beau de sa vie, que tu lui diras que tu l'aimes et que vous vous marierez, un peu comme si tu étais son prince charmant.

_ … Je ne vois pas où est le problème: je suis très charmant.

_ Non. Tu es, et excuse mon expression, un salopard sans cœur.

_ Lily! S'offusqua Draco.

_ C'est vrai! Tu vas prendre sa virginité puis la larguer comme un détritus sans même avoir la décence de savoir comment elle s'appelle! Ça va la détruire! Les mecs et les nanas sans cervelle qui acceptent de se faire utiliser, passe encore, mais pas une pauvre fille fragile et amoureuse. Alors je te l'interdis! »

Draco plongea dans les yeux déterminés de sa fille et leva un sourcil aristocratique.

« Lily, je suis ton Père alors ma conduite...

_ Alors conduis-toi comme tel! Apprends-moi la leçon du jour: ne pas se servir des sentiments d'autrui!

_ Lily...

_ Si tu la touches, je serais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment déçue. »

Draco plongea une nouvelle fois dans les yeux de sa fille et abandonna.

« Ok je ne m'approcherais pas d'elle. Promit-il. »

Blaise se pencha vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Sa meilleure amie par contre est une véritable salope super sexy.

_ Défi accepté. Fit Draco. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dégoutant. Marmonna-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. »

Draco allait poursuivre sa route quand un garçon se planta devant lui. Il était blond, plus petit que lui, maigrichon, portait de fines lunettes rondes, avait le visage couvert de boutons et le regardait avec des yeux pétillants comme s'il venait de rencontrer Dieu en personne.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il sembla soudainement manquer d'air, comme s'il était en hyperventilation. Le rouge finit peu à peu par lui monter aux joues.

« Est-ce que... tout va bien? Lui demanda Draco.

_ … Oui! Finit par dire le blondinet. Oui tout va bien. Oh M. Malfoy ça fait un bon moment que j'envisage de vous parler mais je n'ai, jusqu'à présent, pas eus le cran. Haha vous devez trouver ça stupide hein? Je... Euhm...Oh mais vous ne me connaissez pas encore. Moi c'est Jim! Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, faites-le moi savoir! Même s'il est 3h du mat', je... je ferais absolument n'importe quoi pour vous! Vraiment, _vraiment_ n'importe quoi...»

Le jeune homme l'admira un instant complètement ébahi avec un sourire niais sur le visage, avant de reprendre ses esprits:

« Oh! Je vous ai apporter un café! »

L'énergumène lui tendit ledit café. Draco le saisit machinalement avec un regard abasourdit.

« Euh...

_ Bien noir, sans sucre, avec une touche de lait, juste comme vous les aimez! »

Il regarda ensuite le Prince des Serpentards avec un sourire éclatant. L'Héritier Malfoy, quant à lui, le regardait toujours comme s'il venait de descendre d'un vaisseau spatial.

« Vous... Ne le buvez pas? S'enquit-il. Bien sûr que non que vous ne le buvez pas! Vous allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, vous prendrez votre café là-bas. Désolé de vous importuner. »

L'énergumène reprit précipitamment le café en question. Il observa un moment la bouche bée du Prince des Glaces avant d'éclater de rire.

« Vous devez penser que je suis fou, hein? Reprit-il après s'être calmé. Je vous apporte un café alors que vous n'en avez pas besoin et tout ça... En tout cas si vous avez besoin d'aide... N'importe quoi... Je suis là! »

Draco finit par réaliser ce qui se passait devant lui et répondit au blondinet:

« Euh... Merci. »

Ledit blondinet fit alors un cri aigu non identifier.

« Pas de quoi M. Malfoy, vraiment aucun problème!

_ Euhm... Appelle-moi Draco. M. Malfoy ça me fait penser à mon père. »

Les yeux de Jim s'illuminèrent encore plus comme s'il venait d'être béni en plus d'avoir rencontré le Tout-Puissant.

« _Sérieusement_? Merci M. Mal... Euh Draco. C'est un tel _honneur_! »

Le garçon resta un moment en hyperventilation avant de reprendre.

« Merci. Euhm, je dois y aller mais... si vous avez besoin d'aide... N'importe quoi... Je ne suis jamais très loin! »

Le blondinet partit ensuite aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Draco se pencha vers Gabriel:

« C'est qui ce type?

_ Jim Stinford. Répondit son fils. Il vient du futur et il est... on ne peut plus amoureux de toi.

_ Dans le futur? Mais j'ai...

_ A peu près le double de son âge? Il est quand même totalement amoureux de toi. C'est très, très bizarre. Je suis entré dans sa chambre une fois, il y avait pleins de photos de toi, certaines de tes vieilles affaires... c'était vraiment, vraiment bizarre.

_ … J'ai un fan?

_ Pas qu'un. Il y a un club vraiment bizarre qui te voue une sorte de... culte. C'est vraiment malsain.

_ …J'ai des fans fous, c'est trop cool! »

Gabriel se tourna vers son Père.

« Tu es sérieux?

_ Mmm, je dois avouer que je trouves ça un peu excitant.

_ Dégoutant. Marmonna le ténébreux avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

DMDMDMDMDMDM

« Ça y est je suis parfait! »

Draco se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis mais ces derniers l'ignoraient superbement, trop absorbés par leur conversation pour admirer sa superbe tenue. Les deux Serpentard devaient surement parler de Weasley et Granger vu qu'apparemment ils avaient changé d'avis à leur sujet.

Le blond grimaça: rien que l'idée de les voir tous les quatre ensemble lui donnait des frissons.

Il allait se saisir de la poignée de la porte mais cette dernière s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour laisser passer James, Lily, Alexis et Frédérique. Ces deux enfants le toisèrent de haut en bas:

« Tu vas quelque part? Lui demanda sarcastiquement Lily. Comment elle ou il s'appelle ce soir? Stephen? Craig? Mélanie? Marie?

_ Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Jane.

_ C'est Estelle. La pauvre fille que tu vas briser ce soir s'appelle Estelle.

_ Mmm... Je sens comme des mauvaises ondes par ici. Remarqua Draco. »

Le blond soupira devant le scepticisme de ses enfants.

« Ok. Je sais ce que vous en pensez mais je ne changerais pas ma façon d'être!

_ Mais si tu regardais un tant soit peu Papa... Commença James.

_ Je dois y aller! »

Sur ce, Draco s'empressa de sortir pour éviter l'interrogatoire de ses enfants.

DMDMDMDMDM

« Je ne suis _pas_ fou! Tempêtait Draco. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'on m'observe! Je vous assure!

_ Draco chéri _bien sûr_ que les gens te regardent! Fit Théodore. Qui pourrait résister à la tentation de ton magnifique petit cul? »

Draco sourit:

« Merci pour le compliment Théo chéri. Remercia le blond. Pour un peu je douterais presque de ton hétérosexualité, mais pour en revenir à mon histoire, j'ai _vraiment_ l'impression qu'on m'observe! »

C'était exactement comme pendant ce cours de potion: il venait malgré tout de venir en aide à Pansy et Millicent qui avaient foiré leur potion -et oui il était vraiment trop bon! Enfin, il avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un le surveillait mais quand il s'était retourné, plus rien. Tout le monde était concentré sur sa potion et les seules personnes de qui il pouvait être dans la ligne de mire était Potter et Weasley!

Son ou sa mystérieux(se) observateur(trice) était un vrai fantôme. Ou peut-être qu'il délirait tout simplement.

« Père je peux avoir ta meringue? »

Le blond se tourna vers son plus jeune fils. Il venait de terminé précautionneusement toute la crème glacée de son mystère et il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin déguster sa meringue et voilà que maintenant son fils la lui réclamait.

_{j'ai déjà la réponse parfaite: NON!}_

Et puis... il plongea son regard dans les prunelles argents du bout-de-chou et…

« Ok. Soupira-t-il. »

Draco ne put ainsi que regarder son fils manger la meringue qu'il avait tant espéré déguster. Mais quand il vit les yeux d'Ethan s'illuminer, il se dit que ce n'était pas si grave.

Il allait se saisir de son verre de jus de citrouille mais il s'arrêta dans son geste en apercevant quelque chose qui lui déplut.

« James? Demanda-t-il. »

Le blond leva la tête vers lui.

« Oui?

_ Un connard de Poufsouffle est entrain de te regarder comme si tu étais la plus délicieuse des friandises. »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse-tomber. »

_{comment ça laisse-tomber? Il y a un mec qui mate __**mon**__ fils comme s'il était une putain de friandise! Il a l'air à deux doigts de se branler sur place l'enfoiré!}_

« James? Un connard de Poufsouffle te regarde comme si tu étais la plus délicieuse des friandises! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en fiche? Ce mec devrait être mort de peur à l'idée de se faire prendre.

_ Des tas de personnes te regardent comme si tu étais la plus délicieuse des friandises et tu adores ça. Répliqua James

_ Peut-être mais tu n'es pas moi. En plus tu es mon fils Je ne veux pas que des dégénérés te regarde comme si tu étais une putain de friandise!

_ James est le ''Trésor de Poudlard''. Expliqua Gabriel.

_... Excuse-moi?

_ Tu étais le Prince de Serpentard, Ézéchiel est le Psychopathe de Poudlard...

_ Ce surnom est complètement _insensé_! Grommela le concerné.

_ ... Et James est le Trésor de Poudlard. Poursuivit Gabriel. Il est magnifique, gay...

_ … Bisexuel. Corrigea James.

_ … _Gay_ et donc des tas de mecs...

_ … Et de filles!

_ … Le veulent dans leur lit. Malheureusement pour eux, le Trésor de Poudlard reste vierge. Ou du moins, de _ce_ côté là...

_ Et il a intérêt de le rester jusqu'au mariage! »

James regarda son Père avec étonnement et leva un sourcil:

« Et c'est la personne qui a couché avec les trois-quart des Serpentards, la moitié des Serdaigles et un tiers des Gryffondors qui me dit ça?

_ … Je ne suis pas le meilleur des exemples, ok? »

Lily éclata d'un rire jaune:

« Non c'est vrai? Railla-t-elle.

_ En tout cas, Jay est beaucoup sollicité! Poursuivit Gabriel. En particulier par certaines personnes... »

James feignit d'ignorer le regard insistant de son frère.

« Christopher et Valentin, hein? Marmonna Draco.

_ … Plus un. Ajouta Gabriel. »

Draco se tourna précipitamment vers le ténébreux.

« Plus un? »

Il se tourna ensuite vers James.

« Mais combien de mecs te tournent autour?

_ Des tas mais il n'y en a juste trois qui sont vraiment, vraiment insistants. Répondit Gabriel. Christopher, Valentin et... Grégory. Mais contrairement aux deux premiers il est plutôt discret et timide alors je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'il est dans la course.

_ Hum. Qui c'est déjà?

_ Grégory.

_ Qui?

_ Grégory.

_ … Qui?

_ Grégory Thomas-Finnigan. »

Le visage du blond se décomposa alors qu'il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers James.

« Par pitié ne le choisit pas!

_ Je ne choisirais personne ok?

_ Il préfère Christopher. Compléta Gabriel.

_ Je ne...

_ Mais non, son préféré, c'est Valentin. Opposa Alexis. »

Sur ce, James se leva furieusement de table et s'en alla.

Le regard de Draco balaya la Grande Salle du regard à la recherche dudit Grégory Thomas-Finnigan. Une fois trouvé, il fusilla furieusement du regard le jeune homme déconcerté.

DMDMDMDMDMDM

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent normalement pour Draco. À part cette sensation omniprésente de surveillance, tout allait bien pour lui. Seule ombre au tableau: ses deux probables _ex_-meilleurs amis qui ne cessaient de parler entre eux à voix basse avec un réel engouement. Savant bien quel était le sujet de leur conversation, Draco préférait les ignorer. Surtout que depuis peu ses deux amis pensaient carrément être tombés amoureux des deux Lions! Le blond avait l'impression de nager en plein délire.

DMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco Malfoy n'était vraiment plus ce qu'il était. Il s'était tellement ramolli qu'il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de surprendre Ethan en lui montrant ces fichus insectes qu'il voulait tant voir!

Il en avait repéré quelques uns en traînant dans le parc et il avait mis plus de _six heures_ avant d'en attraper un entier! Heureusement que son fils était _vraiment_ mignon.

Draco regarda avec un sourire attendri le petit Malfoy-Potter trottiner joyeusement à côté de lui. Son regard dévia cependant quand il reconnut l'une de ses anciennes conquêtes qui se dirigeait précipitamment vers son dortoir. Un demi-sourire éclaira son visage: il avait vraiment été un bon coup.

Quand le garçon disparut de son champ de vision il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur Ethan. Le bout-de-chou fixait ses chaussures d'un air triste.

« Tout va bien? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Le jeune garçon leva penaudement les yeux vers lui.

« O... Oui. Marmonna-t-il.

_ Tu es sûr? »

Ethan fit la moue:

« Tu vas coucher avec lui? Demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

_ Q... Quoi?

_ Le garçon qui vient de passer. Répéta-t-il. Tu vas coucher avec lui?

_ Quoi? Non!

_ Tu... as déjà couché avec lui hein? »

La bouille triste de son fils fendit littéralement le cœur du blond. Comme ses frères et sœurs, Ethan n'appréciait pas de le voir découcher presque tous les soirs.

« Oui. Avoua Draco. »

Un silence plana entre eux.

« J'aime pas ça. Murmura Ethan.

_ Hum?

_ Te voir coucher à droite et à gauche. J'aime vraiment pas ça. »

_{eh bien devine quoi? Tu vas devoir t'y habituer parce que je ne suis pas prêt de changer!}_

Et puis, Draco tomba sur les yeux larmoyants et tout triste du bout-de-chou et comme d'habitude il sentit son cœur devenir tout mou...

« Très bien j'essayerai de me contrôler. Lâcha-t-il. »

Les yeux gris d'Ethan s'illuminèrent instantanément.

« C'est vrai? Lui demanda le bout-de-chou. »

Draco acquiesça. Décidément, il n'était plus ce qu'il était.

DMDMDMDMDMDM

Le Prince des Serpentards grimaça quand la lumière du soleil pénétra dans sa rétine. Il pesta contre ses membres endoloris et se redressa péniblement.

« C'était encore meilleur que la dernière fois. »

Il grommela en leva les yeux vers le basané d'1m90. Basané qui ne manqua pas de lui coller une claque sur les fesses.

« On se refait ça quand tu veux! Lança-t-il avant de partir. »

Draco grommela une dernière fois avant de se lever péniblement, ignorant le corps encore endormi qui était couché sur le lit.

Quoi? Il avait dit à Ethan qu'il _essaierait_ de la garder dans son pantalon. Il avait essayé et finalement, il avait croisé Sven et ce gars de Gryffondor et il s'était laissé tenter...

Non mais sans rire! Il n'allait pas se faire dicter sa conduite par ses gamins, quand même!

DMDMDMDMDMDM

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre! Il est un peu court mais comme il n'y a eu aucun changement dans la vie de Draco... A contrario, le chapitre 13 sera très long. Et maintenant que les bases sont posées je vais pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet :)

Prochain chapitre: **25-27** novembre

**IMPORTANT**: Pour fêter les 1an de ma fic, je posterai exceptionnellement un chapitre le **29** novembre. Ce sera le troisième interlude ^^


	17. Chapitre 14 : Conclusion

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Lia-Mei Soma

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**:

merci à: Elaelle; schaeffer; miruru-sensei; Ano Nym; jememj; nytiss973; Naifu-Sasu; Dororo03; videl04; Makie; Hime no tsubasa; PurpleRed; WereWolf; Hermi-one; fleur de lisse; Hime no tsubasa; sati-san; Charlymarmotte; philae89; zoe potter rogue; BB-initials; Elektra Black et AyaUchiwa pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent ainsi qu'à Valmorel (chapitre1)

.

**RAR**:

videl04: Pour cette fois j'ai choisi un interlude Blaise/Ron vu que c'est le dernier couple gay que je n'ai pas traité ^^

Hermi-one: FF. Net doit beuguer parce que je n'ai pas reçu ton adresse mail. Il y a deux petits points et après "merciiiii" ^^ Mais sinon je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Par contre il va falloir attendre un peu parce que je fais corriger les premiers chapitre de ma fic par une bêta, donc je préfère attendre qu'elle ait fini.

Charlymarmotte: FF. Net doit beuguer parce que je n'ai pas reçu ton adresse mail. Il y a deux petits points et après un blanc ^^ Mais bon c'est pas grave j'enverrais mon adresse mail à AyaUchiwa cette semaine vu que j'avais complètement zappé ^^' J'ai trop hâte de voir ton dessin :)

Elektra Black: Tout ce que je peux te dire sur la date d'arriver de Sirius, c'est qu'il n'arrivera pas avant looooongtemps ^^' J'ai beaucoup de chose à traiter avant de l'introduire. La bonne nouvelle c'est que ça veut dire qu'il me reste pas mal de chapitres à rédiger ^^ Et oui Valentin va très bientôt réapparaître :)

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 14: Conclusion

.

_{italique}_ pensées de Draco

_(italique)_ pensées d'Harry

Un gémissement indécent fusa de la bouche d'Harry et son corps se cambra légèrement alors que l'un de ses tétons durci était gobé par une bouche vorace. Un autre gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'une main douce caressait amoureusement son torse et traçait des arabesques invisibles sur son buste. Le Gryffondor émit ensuite un cri rauque et un frisson le parcourut de part en part quand une verge tendue plus qu'impressionnante se frictionna contre la sienne.

« Encore… Gémit-il. »

Obéissant, la friction se fit plus rapide et plus pressante. Le brun se cambra encore plus indécemment et il émit un long soupir obscène qui sembla exciter son partenaire davantage.

« Dray... Murmura-t-il langoureusement. »

Le blond caressa en douceur la virilité douloureuse du brun. Il mit sa tête au même niveau que la sienne et le brun put ainsi voir le sourire tendre qui éclairait son visage. Qu'il était beau, son blond!

Ledit blond fourra sa tête dans le cou du lion et y déposa plusieurs tendres baisers tout en accélérant le rythme sur sa verge. Le brun commença à haleter et à onduler indécemment ses hanches.

« P...Prends-moi. Supplia-t-il. Tout de suite.

_ Maintenant ?

_ Dray ! »

Le blond sourit dans son cou. Après avoir porté deux de ses doigts à sa bouche et les avoir consciencieusement léchés il alla titiller l'entrée du Gryffondor, le faisant mijoter un peu.

« Harry... Murmura-t-il.

_ Hum ?

_ Si tu savais à quel point je t'... »

Mais Harry n'entendit jamais la suite. Il poussa un feulement de rage en frappant violemment le réveil qui l'avait tiré d'un si bon moment.

Le Gryffondor grogna: encore une fois il avait fait un rêve érotique qui le mettait en scène avec sa Némésis! Le Survivant souleva son drap et un gargouillis sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se laissa retomber brutalement sur son matelas: eh bah bravo! Maintenant il allait devoir faire un tour par la laverie.

_(je hais ma vie !)_

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry adorait ses enfants. Il adorait même les enfants de ses amis. Vraiment ils étaient tous géniaux ! Mais il leur en voulait quand même un peu parce que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, leur vie à tous avait pris un grand tournant.

Le brun soupira en se rappelant qu'au début de l'année il était contraint de traîner avec Dean et Seamus parce que Ron et Hermione passaient leur temps à se rouler des pelles et que ça l'exaspérait ! En ce temps-là il n'y avait personne de spéciale dans sa vie amoureuse et il en était plutôt content. D'accord, il lui arrivait de faire des rêves cochons qui le mettaient en scène avec sa Némésis, mais ce n'était que de _temps en temps_ et c'était parfaitement normal vu que le Prince des Serpentard était une véritable bombe sexuelle.

Mais maintenant tout avait changé ! Ron et Hermione ne s'adressaient plus la parole ou plutôt, Hermione essayait se réconcilier avec le rouquin mais ce dernier ne lui accordait qu'un regard glacial qui signifiait: tu n'es qu'une salope. Le roux était d'autant plus énervé que la brune était quasiment tout le temps avec un certain Théodore Nott. Et comme à chaque fois que ses deux amis étaient en désaccord, Harry était partagé en deux. D'un côté c'était vraiment un coup dur pour Ron, et Harry savait qu'il avait besoin de soutien, mais de l'autre, même si Hermione comprenait, étant donné ses tords, que le roux ait besoin de son ami, Harry s'était beaucoup rapproché de Blaise. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait pu passer à côté d'une telle perle aussi longtemps ! Le basané traînait néanmoins beaucoup avec Théodore, donc avec Hermione et donc par association Harry traînait aussi avec ces deux-là. Il avait également découvert que Théodore était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Bon, il ne comprenait pas la moitié des choses qu'il racontait, mais quand même ! De plus, vu que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient avec lui, il arrivait que Draco vienne aussi faire un tour. Et... Comment dire ? Disons que le brun se sentait tout chose quand le blond était dans les environs...

_(je **hais** ma vie !)_

Parce que, oui malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Harry n'avait pas réussi à se sortir le blond de la tête. Il avait beau se focaliser sur toutes les crasses que l'Héritier Malfoy lui avait faites, toutes les abominations qu'il lui avait dites, le Survivant ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à la chamade quand il entrait dans son champ de vision ou de rougir et de baragouiner stupidement quand il était question de lui. Ses enfants, plus que satisfaits, trouvaient ça tordant d'ailleurs. Mais Harry s'en fichait: il se savait en aucun cas amoureux de la fouine. Il ne _pouvait_ pas l'être et il ne _voulait_ pas l'être ! Peu importe les apparences, il n'était _pas_ amoureux de...

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer sa Sérénissime Prince des Serpentards entourée de ses gens habituels. Le cœur du brun rata un battement. Le blond était tellement magnifique. Les cheveux parfaitement coiffés, vêtu de vêtements qui le saillaient à la perfection.

_(il est **obligé** de mettre des fringues aussi moulantes ? Non mais parce que s'il continue, il risque de se faire plaquer contre un mur et de se faire violer par une personne à l'identité inconnue...! Enfin bon moi, je dis ça, je dis rien... Mais il est vrai qu'un petit blond nu, haletant et gémissant peut faire envie à bien des personnes...)_

Harry mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieur.

_(bordel je me le prendrais bien sur la table des serpents en ce moment même...)_

Ses dents se plantèrent violemment dans sa lèvre inférieur alors qu'il s'imaginait plaquer l'Héritier Malfoy sur la table des verts et argents, le déshabiller rageusement et lui apprendre à supplier. C'était que 'Ryry junior commençait à s'éveiller et ce n'était absolument _pas_ le moment d'avoir la trique !

Le Survivant croisa anodinement les jambes, essuya les gouttes de sang qui perlaient de ses lèvres et retourna à ses pensées. Si encore ce n'était qu'une question de sexe ce serait parfait !

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage alors que sa Némésis caressait affectueusement les cheveux d'Ethan qui avait décidé de manger à sa table pour aujourd'hui. C'était ces moments-là qui lui faisait penser que Draco était véritablement un ange tombé du ciel.

Harry se donna une gifle mentale: il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à sa Némésis comme ça. Et puis d'ailleurs depuis quand est-ce qu'il appelait par son prénom?

_(«depuis que tu es amoureux de lui ? Tenta sa petite-voix_._ »)_

Le Gryffondor grogna: il était _hors de question_ qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Draco Malfoy ! C'était juste qu'il voulait le baiser, qu'il le baise, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'autorise à dormir dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise des mots doux, qu'il lui sourie amoureusement, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime, qu'il lui soit fidèle et qu'il ne voulait pas que quelque d'autre l'approche à moins de deux mètres ! Ça n'avait absolument _rien à voir_ avec l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

…

N'est-ce pas...?

Le brun gémit en fourrant sa tête entre ses mains. Étrangement, il avait l'intime impression d'être dans la merde...

« Harry tout va bien ? »

Il releva vivement la tête vers Dean qui avait prit la parole.

« Oui. Répondit-il. Bien sûr que oui que tout va bien. Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air de ne pas aller bien ?

_ Non c'est juste que...

_ Tu me trouves pensif ? Enchaîna Harry. Parce que je ne suis pas pensif. Pourquoi le serais-je ?

_ Heu...

_ J'ai rien à cacher ! Tu crois que je cache quelque chose ? »

Abasourdit par la brusque nervosité du Survivant, Dean resta bouche bée.

« On n'a pas dit que tu cachais quelque chose Harry. Tenta de calmer Seamus.

_ Ok. Parce que je ne cache rien. J'ai rien à cacher, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un. »

Il se mit ensuite à rire nerveusement.

« Parce que je ne suis pas amoureux. Conclut-il avec sévérité. Tu crois que je suis amoureux ?

_ Heu...

_ Parce que je ne le suis pas ! Je ne suis pas amoureux ! De qui que ce soit !

_ Heu... D'accord Harry.

_ Tu me regardes comme si j'étais fou... Tu me crois fou ? Tu crois que je suis fou de ne pas admettre l'évidence... ?

_ Heu...

_ Parce que je ne suis _pas_ amoureux ! Donc je ne suis pas fou hein ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne supporte pas de le voir _regarder_ quelqu'un d'autre que je suis amoureux _ok _? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry se leva brusquement de sa chaise et sortit de la Salle Commune.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

« Je suis entrain de perdre complètement les pédales... Et enlève-moi ce sourire satisfait de ton visage ! »

Narcissa sourit.

« C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si facilement. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais amoureux de Père si vite. Expliqua-t-elle. »

Le Survivant grogna.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de votre Père.

_ Ben voyons ! Et c'est pour ça que tu fusilles du regard cette pauvre fille qui discute avec lui ? »

Harry détacha son regard de ladite fille. Non mais quelle salope celle-là ! À faire des manières et draguant ouvertement le Prince des Serpentard.

_(elle est au courant qu'il est père de sept voire neuf enfants ? Et il ne les a pas fait avec elle, que je sache !)_

« C'est juste que j'ai tellement de peine pour elle ! Se justifia Harry. Elle ne se rend même pas compte à quel point elle est pathétique !

_ Hum, hum.

_ Mais c'est vrai ! DraMalfoy va la baiser, la jeter comme une merde et passer à autre chose ! C'est quand même pathétique qu'elle se laisse avoir si facilement. Surtout qu'elle doit penser stupidement qu'avec elle ça sera différent et qu'elle parviendra à le changer !

_ Hum, hum. Tu es sûr que le sentiment que tu ressens envers elle n'est pas de la compassion mais de la jalousie ? »

Le brun ricana:

« De la _jalousie _! _Moi _? Pff, pourquoi serais-je jaloux d'une pauvre _conne_ qui s'efforce à draguer mon futur mari ? »

Narcissa haussa un sourcil.

« Ton futur mari ? Nota-t-elle nonchalamment.

_ C'est avec moi qu'il va les faire sept gamins oui ou non ?

_ Oui mais tu ne le prenais pas aussi bien il y a quelques temps. »

Harry soupira.

« Que veux-tu ? Je suis un Gryffondor. Je fais preuve de courage et j'accepte les choses qui viennent. »

Sa réponse eut le mérite de faire hausser le _deuxième_ sourcil de sa fille.

« Ben voyons. Fit-elle. Donc je suppose que ça ne te dérange _absolument _pas que la conne en question fourre sa langue dans la bouche de ton futur mari...»

Le Survivant pâlit. Cette pétasse _osait_ poser ses lèvres sur la bouche _son_ blond !

« Elle est où cette _traînée_ que je repeigne les murs de la Grande Salle avec son sang ? Explosa-t-il. Non mais je vais lui apprendre moi, à toucher à ce qui ne lui appartient pas ! C'est Malfoy_-Potter_ qu'il va s'appeler, le blondinet ! Pas Malfoy-_face-de-cul _! »

Il se retourna vivement vers le couple mais sa colère retomba comme un soufflé quand il s'aperçut que sa fille l'avait mené en bateau. Il reposa lentement son regard sur la brune qui affichait un petit sourire victorieux.

« La scène qui vient de se passer ne veut _absolument_ rien dire. Dit calmement Harry.

_ Hum, ben voyons. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Écoute-moi bien: je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de Draco ! Je ne l'aime pas c'est impossible ! Je... Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer ? »

En effet, la brune semblait se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Tu l'as appelé par son prénom. Répondit-elle. Père, tu l'as appelé Draco sans même t'en rendre compte. »

Le Golden Boy rosit légèrement.

« Non je ne l'ai pas fait.

_ Oh que si.

_ De toutes façon ça ne change rien à mes sentiments pour lui. Je ne peux pas m'être entiché de ce mec, c'est _impossible_.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Oh, il y a des _milliers_ de raisons ! Point numéro 1: je suis hétéro. »

S'en fut trop pour la Gryffondor qui explosa de rire. La jeune femme mit d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes pour s'en remettre ce qui vexa quelque peu le brun qui croisa les bras et prit un air pincé.

« T... _Toi _? Réussit-elle à articuler. _Hétéro _? »

Et elle repartit dans un grand fou rire.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda le Survivant sur un ton détaché.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être aussi aveugle. Répondit Narcissa en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux. Tu bandes presque chaque nuit en rêvant de Père -ne nie pas ça amuse beaucoup Oncle Ron qu'une _fille_ te fasse tant d'effet ! Tu mates_ tous _les beaux mecs que tu croises !

_ Je ne les mate pas ! Se défendit le brun. Je... Je vérifie. »

La brune secoua la tête, renonçant à protester.

« Franchement Papa, à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as pris du plaisir en pensant à une fille ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui citer une centaine d'exemples mais en y réfléchissant bien, la dernière fois qu'il avait bandé en pensant à une fille remontait à...

« Je n'aime pas trop parler de ces choses là avec ma propre fille. Se justifia-t-il faussement. »

Bien sûr la brune n'en crut pas un mot.

« Je ne suis pas gay ok ? Je ne suis pas gay. »

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry rattrapa de justesse Narcissa qui marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle.

« Ok je suis gay. Avoua-t-il. »

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de la brune.

« Oh...Et peut on savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? S'informa-t-elle.

_ J'ai testé les deux. »

La brune lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

« Ne t'en fais pas je ne suis pas devenu un Draco bis ! Ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment alors j'ai voulu être sûr. J'ai donné rendez-vous à des personnes qui me voulaient mais pas trop proche de moi et...

_ Et ?

_ J'ai d'abord testé avec une fille. Vraiment un canon cette nana. Pourtant quand on s'est embrassé puis quand elle s'est retrouvée _nue_ devant moi... »

La bouche du Gryffondor se tordit en une grimace.

« Disons que ça m'a plutôt fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Toute cette... peau et ses seins qui tombaient... »

Un frisson parcouru son échine.

« Beurk ça ne m'a pas du tout mis dans l'ambiance. Alors quand j'ai dû la _pénétrer _! Heureusement que j'ai réussi à penser à quelqu'un d'autre pour bander et ne pas la vexer.

_ Ce quelqu'un d'autre ne serait pas un Serpentard blond aux yeux gris par hasard ?

_ … Et quand j'étais _en_ elle ! Poursuivit le brun ignorant l'intervention de sa fille. Elle était toute moite... toute beurk. En plus elle n'arrêtait pas de gueuler avec sa voix de crécelle. »

Le Survivant frissonna en repensant à sa nuit passée avec elle.

« Le lendemain j'ai essayé avec un garçon. Continua-t-il. Et _là _! L'_orgasme_ absolu ! Quand il est entré en moi et a buté contre ma prostate... C'était tellement booooon ! Et puis la sensation quand il suçait mes tétons !

_ … Euh Papa...

_ … Forcément après cette nuit j'ai commencé à me poser des questions ! Poursuivit le brun en ignorant le malaise de sa fille. J'ai quand même _adoré_ me faire prendre alors que pénétrer une fille m'a limite dégoûté. J'ai quand même ma fierté d'homme ! Je ne trouve pas normal que j'adore me faire prendre comme une fille ! En plus je m'imagine souvent prendre Draco alors... »

La brune éclata de rire.

« Toi ? _Prendre_ Père ? »

Harry lui lança un regard sceptique. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait levé un sourcil.

« Rappelle-moi comment tu es venue au monde, déjà ? »

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'était une fois et Père ne voulait vraiment pas que tu portes un quatrième enfant.

_ Et c'est une raison pour croire que je ne le prendrais qu'une seule fois dans ma vie ?

_ Crois ce que tu veux mais à mon avis, si tu espères prendre Père prochainement, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra.

_ C'est tout vu.

_ Bref ! Je te raconte la suite ou pas ? »

La brune acquiesça.

« Donc pour rassurer ma fierté, le lendemain j'ai pris rendez-vous avec un deuxième garçon que j'ai pris. Et _là _! L'_orgasme_ absolu ! Je ne sais pas si c'est son ventre musclé, sa voix grave qui hurlait mon nom ou sa queue dressée, mais j'étais complètement excité! Il n'arrêtait pas de crier mon nom et moi je tapais contre sa prostate et …

_ Papa ! Interrompit Narcissa. »

Le Survivant, qui s'était _légèrement_ laissé emporté, revint sur Terre.

« Hum ?

_ J'aurais une faveur à te demander. À chaque fois que tu auras envie de me parler en détail de ta vie sexuelle répète-toi cette phrase: je suis ta fille de 14ans.

_ Oh. Fit Harry comprenant l'allusion. Désolé je n'avais pas réalisé que tu ne désirais pas entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de ton Papa.

_ Excuses acceptées. Donc pour en revenir au sujet tu es gay et tu l'acceptes ?

_ Complètement ! Je suis gay et fier de l'être.

_ Et donc... concernant Père...

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Coupa le brun. J'accepte mon homosexualité pas les _pseudo_-sentiments que j'éprouve pour Draco.

_ Mais Papa ! Ton amour pour Père crève autant les yeux que ton homosexualité.

_ Je ne veux _pas_ être amoureux de lui ! Combien de fois est-ce que je dois le répéter ?

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes autant ? C'est son narcissisme qui t'ennuies tellement ? Ou alors...

_ Ça n'a rien à voir. Je... J'apprécie tout en lui. Que se soit sa gentillesse, sa tendresse, son humour, sa prétention, son narcissisme, sa sournoiserie ou son attitude de gosse de riche. Parce que s'il n'était pas tout ça à la fois, il ne serait pas Draco Malfoy et je ne l'aim... n'aurait pas tous ces pseudo-sentiments pour lui.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Alors je refuse de tomber amoureux d'un gars sans aucune profondeur qui passe son temps à insulter ma famille et mes amis. Je refuse de faire ma vie avec un gars qui pense que mes parents brûlent en enfer et n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, que mon meilleur ami n'est qu'un sale chien vivant dans un trou puant et que ma meilleure amie n'est qu'une pauvre _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Et je doute que, si tu étais à ma place, tu l'accepterais facilement. »

La brune baissa sa tête.

« Mais... Commença-t-elle.

_ Ose me dire le contraire. Provoqua Harry. Ose me dire que tu serais prête à épouser un homme qui pense que je ne suis qu'un sale pédé de merde, que ton Père n'est qu'un connard de fils de Mangemorts et qu'il devrait crever et que Rachel n'est qu'une chienne vivant dans un trou puant qui vend son corps à n'importe quel dégénéré ! »

Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille rougissante.

« Désolée. Finit-elle par marmonner d'une voix rauque. On n'a aucun droit de te pousser vers Père.

_ Merci. »

Un silence gêné plana entre eux.

« C'est juste que... Commença Harry. Je n'arrive pas à considérer Malfoy comme ''mon âme-sœur'' pour le moment. »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune.

« Pourtant, il est bel et bien ton âme-sœur. Murmura-t-elle. »

Harry éclata d'un rire jaune.

« C'est le futur moi qui vous a dit ça ? Ricana-t-il. Il est amoureux de Draco lui, alors ce n'est pas très étonnant...

_ Ce n'est pas juste une élucubration. Contredit Narcissa. Vous êtes _vraiment_ des âmes-sœurs ! »

Elle soupira devant la moue de son Papa.

« Tu as déjà entendu parlé du Lien ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Le Lien ?

_ Le contraire m'aurait étonné... Marmonna la jeune femme. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit sur ta capacité à propos des grossesses ?

_ Le fait que je suis un distributeur à molécules de fertilité géant ? Malheureusement oui.

_ J'ai comme qui dirait simplifié mon explication. J'ai dit que ta magie gonflée de molécule était évacuée de ton corps quand tu étais en état de grande excitation ?

_ Oui.

_ Sache que cet état ne peut pas être atteint si facilement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais parler de ça avec toi mais tant qu'on y est. Mettons sur une échelle de 0 à 10 l'intensité d'un orgasme. 5 étant un rapport normal et 10 l'extase absolu; le minimum à atteindre pour ''distribuer tes molécules'' est 15.

_ Quinze ! S'étrangla le brun.

_ Hum, hum.

_ … Draco arrive à me faire ressentir autant de jouissance ?

_ S'il-te-plait n'empire pas les choses ! C'est déjà suffisamment difficile de parler de ça avec toi !

_ Désolé.

_ Revenons au Lien. C'est... une sorte d'anomalie qui se produit...

_ Bah bien sûr ! Les anomalies sont toujours pour ma pomme. Grommela le brun.

_ Estime-toi heureux, c'est ce qui t'a permis de tomber enceint ! Quand deux âmes-sœurs puissantes, s'aiment d'un amour sans fin, il arrive que leur magie fusionne. C'est ce qui crée le Lien. Tu me suis ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Au lieu d'avoir chacun une empreinte magique distincte, les deux personnes n'en ont plus qu'une.

_ Exactement. De ce fait au lieu de circuler seulement à l'intérieur d'une personne, la magie dite fusionnée ou blanche circule dans le corps des deux personnes. La conséquence de cette circulation c'est qu'une partie de toi se retrouve à l'intérieur de l'être aimé. Tu me suis toujours ?

_ … Un bout de moi... est dans la _tête_ de Draco ?

_ A peu de choses près. »

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du Survivant.

« Donc... Je peux lire ses pensées ?

_ C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. En temps, comme qui dirait, ''normal'' tu sais juste que Père est... _là_. Qu'il est en vie. Et vous percevez les sentiments fort de l'autre: peur, montée de bonheur, surprise, grande fatigue etc... Si vous vous concentrez un peu, vous pouvez vous localiser sur d'assez longues distances. Plus de concentration et vous pouvez lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Mais généralement vous ''communiquez'' par image interposées. Envie de fleurs? Tu imposeras dans la tête de Père l'image de fleurs... Tu vois ou je veux en venir ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Quand Père et toi... _couchez_ ensemble. Quand vous êtes... _excités_, ce sentiment circule avec votre magie. Donc quand Père sent ton excitation ça l'excite encore plus, l'excitation grandissante de Père t'excite encore plus etc. Merlin je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'avoir cette conversation avec toi... Tu as compris le truc ?

_ Je crois.

_ A force de va-et-viens, votre flux magique se gonfle encore et encore d'excitation jusqu'à devenir intenable. Votre corps agit alors de lui-même et repousse cette excitation dans le corps de votre partenaire. Vous faites ça naturellement pendant un certain temps et puis, n'en pouvant plus et étant un excellent legimens et occlumens, Père arrive à bloquer ce flux. Tu te retrouves donc avec une énorme charge d'excitation en toi sans aucune porte de sortie. Normalement à ce moment-là tu es censé absorber cette charge mais comme tu...

_ … crains.

_ A peu de chose près... le seul moyen pour te soustraire à cette pression c'est d'évacuer cette charge.

_ Qui se répand alors autour de moi. Compléta le brun.

_ Oui. Le périmètre des personnes touchées dépend de l'intensité de ton... effervescence. Et selon cette intensité elles sont plus ou moins poussées à avoir des relations sexuelles... Avec leur compagnon ou la première personne qui passe...

_ Eww.

_ C'est en partie pour ça que tu es censé intérioriser. Quoiqu'il en soit, une partie de ce flux chargé d'amour et d'excitation est absorbé machinalement par ton corps et engendre une grossesse si une partie de toi veut un petit bout dans ton ventre. Autrement dit, c'est le Lien qui te permet d'avoir un orgasme très élevé. »

Harry inspira profondément.

« Tout ça pour dire... que j'ai le ''Lien'' avec Draco ? C'est vraiment mon âme-sœur ? »

Narcissa acquiesça.

« Je... Je suis désolé. Murmura Harry après un silence. Je ne peux pas l'accepter pour le moment. »

Un second silence plana entre les deux adolescents.

« Mais au moins j'assume mon homosexualité ! Fit le brun pour relever l'ambiance. »

Narcissa lui sourit timidement. Harry leva les pouces en signe de victoire avant de partir vers ses amis.

« Alors ? »

La brune se retourna en un sursaut vers sa sœur aînée. Narcissa soupira.

« Je suppose que tu l'as entendu toi-même. Répondit la Gryffondor. On ne peut pas le pousser encore plus vers Père étant donné tout ce qu'il lui a fait. Papa l'aime déjà mais il y a des choses qu'il ne peut pas pardonner.

_ Pourtant d'habitude, Père n'est pas aussi virulent à propos de grand-papa et grand-maman ou même d'Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui ne va pas avec lui en ce moment. En plus maintenant, il n'utilise plus du tout le terme Sang-de-Bourbe ! M'enfin, je comprends que Papa choisisse de tout renier en bloc.

_ … Alors on laisse tomber ?

_ Je sais qu'on est des Malfoy et que les Malfoy ne supportent pas la défaite mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus. »

Narcissa soupira: elle devait bien avouer qu'ils étaient bloqués.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

« Oh regardez moi ça comme ils sont mimis tout plein ! Ils sont mimis tout plein n'est-ce pas Blaise ?

_ Il est vrai que cette scène est aussi _adorable_ que Drakinouchet tenant Ethan dans ses bras au réveil. »

Harry et Blaise venaient de repérer le presque-couple Théodore/Hermione assis dans un coin assez reculé de la bibliothèque. Les deux adolescents s'embrassaient avec douceur.

Les deux nouveaux venus s'installèrent en face d'eux.

« Et peut-on savoir quand le couple Nott/Ganger compte s'officialiser ? Demanda Blaise.

_ Moi je n'ai rien contre le faire sur-le-champs. Répondit Théodore la mine boudeuse. »

Trois regard se fixèrent sur Hermione qui eut la décence de rosir.

« Je ne veux pas le faire trop rapidement par rapport à Ron. Expliqua la brune. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on a rompu alors je ne veux pas apparaître comme une salope en me remettant en ménage deux jours après.

_ Je te rassure Herm', Ron te prend _déjà_ pour une salope. »

La brune prit un air morose.

« Et à ton avis quand sera-t-il enclin à me pardonner ?

_ Mmm, essaye dans trois milliards d'années. »

La Gryffondor poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Pour la réconforter son futur petit-ami passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Oh ! Vous êtes adorables tous les deux. Complimenta Harry. »

Blaise lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« Envieux ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Comprenant le sous-entendu, les joues d'Harry rosirent. Hermione tiqua en s'apercevant qu'elle était la seule à ne pas comprendre. Un petit sourire taquin éclaira son visage.

« Mais c'est vrai que tu étais particulièrement penseur ces derniers temps. Commença-t-elle. Exactement comme moi. Et moi je l'étais parce que j'étais tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un... »

Le Gryffondor prit un air faussement innocent.

« Harry ? Fit-elle.

_ Viii ?

_ Dis-moi, de qui es-tu tombé amoureux ?

_ De personne. Répondit le Survivant d'une voix étranglée. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit: elle savait que le lion était piégé et elle savait aussi que le lion en question le savait également.

« Elle est intelligente ma future femme, hein ? Fit remarquer Théodore. »

Hermione prit une jolie couleur coquelicot sous le sourire bienveillant du ténébreux. Ledit ténébreux déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la lionne.

« Oh ! C'est mignon ! S'exclama Blaise. Mais tu ne veux pas revenir à Harry et à son amour mystère ? »

Le Golden Boy fusilla le basané du regard.

« Je reste un Serpentard. Se justifia ce dernier.

_ En plus il a raison. Intervint Hermione. Revenons à toi. Qui a volé ton cœur ? »

Le brun se contenta de baisser la tête en silence.

« Alleeeez ! Supplia Hermione. À chaque fois que j'essayais de voir qui tu matais, je tombais sur Malfoy ! »

Un silence gêné tomba. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux trois garçons qui l'entouraient, ne comprenant pas leur réaction.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au possible quand elle comprit ce qu'il se passait.

« TU ES AMOUREUX DE MALFOY ! S'écria-t-elle.

_ Ssshhhhhh ! Lui imposa le Survivant paniqué. Ça ne va pas de crier ça comme ça !

_ Oups désolée. Mais quand même _Malfoy _!

_ Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! J... j'éprouve envers lui des sentiments non-définis. »

La brune le regarda avec tout le scepticisme dont elle était capable.

« Je t'assure... Ajouta le Survivant.

_ Ben voyons. Fit dubitativement la brune. Oh Merlin alors c'est lui la ''_fille_'' qui te fait bander presque toutes les nuits ! »

_(… Note à moi-même: tuer Ron.)_

« Bien sûr que c'est lui. Intervint Blaise. Harry est fou amoureux de Dray.

_ Blaise ! S'indigna le brun. Je ne suis pas fou amoureux de...

_ Il est complètement accro. Ajouta le basané.

_ Je ne suis pas accro à lui.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Il n'y a même pas trois jours, tu étais d'une humeur exécrable parce que Snape ayant demandé son aide, tu n'as pas vu Dray pendant deux jours. Et oh miracle dès qu'il est passé à côté de toi, un sourire s'est immédiatement scotché sur ton visage.

_ Je... Draco n'était pas...

_ Ben voyons. Le pire c'est que tu l'as reniflé au passage !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ne nie pas tu as carrément sniffé son odeur. »

Le lion rougit.

« Je ne l'ais pas reniflé j'ai juste sentit son odeur. Maugréa le lion. Il sentait bon. »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme toujours.

_ Mais ça ne signifie pas que je suis accro à lui et que je le sniffe !

_ Bien sûr que si !

_ Que non !

_ Si et d'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

La basané fouilla quelques secondes dans son sac avant d'en sortir une chemise blanche qu'il lui tendit avec un grand sourire.

« C'est pour toi !

_ Tu m'offres une chemise ? Fit dubitativement Harry. Merci mais...

_ Je ne t'offre pas une chemise. Contredit le Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est à Dray, il la portait hier. »

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux que je la lui lave ? Parce qu'il n'en est pas question.

_ Mais bien sûr que non crétin !

_ … Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? »

Après un énième soupir, Blaise lui fourra le vêtement sous le nez.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Protesta Harry. »

Il eut la réponse à sa question quand l'odeur du Prince des Serpentards emplit ses narines. Le brun se saisit de la chemise et l'appliqua avec plus de douceur contre son nez. Elle sentait bon ! Il avait l'impression que Draco se tenait tout contre lui.

« Comme ça tu pourras sniffer l'odeur de Dray sans qu'il soit là et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, parce que tu es _loin_ d'être discret. »

Plongé dans les multitudes de parfum qui emplissait ses narines, Harry ne répondit pas.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Dit moqueusement le basané. Obsédé.»

Le Gryffon prit la mouche.

« Je ne suis pas un obsédé ! Contesta-t-il avec force, retirant son nez du vêtement de Draco.

_ Tu étais entrain de renifler la chemise de Dray. Fit remarqué le Serpentard.

_ Mais c'est _toi_ qui me l'a collée sous le nez ! Protesta le lion. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais _besoin_.

_ Ah non ? Rends-la moi alors.

_ … B... Bien sûr. Je … Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Harry tendit ladite chemise vers le serpent d'une main hésitante. Au dernier moment il se ravisa.

« Tu sais quoi ? Bien que je n'ai pas besoin de cette fichue chemise, je vais la garder pour te prouver que... grâce à ma force... je peux très bien la garder près de moi... Ainsi ça puni ta... heu... ta... »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres du noir.

« Je la garde un point c'est tout ! Conclut le brun qui rangea furieusement la chemise dans son sac.

_ Obsédé. »

Le Golden Boy foudroya une nouvelle fois Blaise du regard mais il était vrai qu'avec cette chemise dans son sac, dire qu'il n'était pas obsédé par Draco Malfoy n'était pas très crédible...

HPDMDMHPDM

Le soir même, Harry posa la chemise blanche près de son oreiller et il s'endormit comme un bébé, la chemise collée sous son nez. Ces nuits firent parties des meilleurs qu'il n'eut jamais passées ! Le seul bémol était qu'avec cette chemise, ses fantasmes partaient encore plus loin et donc ses draps n'avaient jamais été aussi mouillés...

Le rêve s'arrêta brutalement quand le brun ne retrouva plus le vêtement. Pourtant il la laissait tout le temps dans son lit ! Il la chercha fiévreusement dans tout le dortoir sans rien trouver.

« Tout va bien ? »

Harry leva le nez de sous le lit de Christopher et il croisa le regard de Ron.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu une chemise blanche par hasard ? Demanda-t-il. Je la gardais dans mon lit. »

Le roux lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

« Si bien sûr ! Ça faisait _des jours_ que tu la trainais alors comme je faisais une lessive j'ai voulu te rendre service en la lavant. »

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa.

« Tu... Tu l'as lavée ?

_ Propre et repassée ! »

Son ami lui tendit alors la chemise. Effectivement, elle sentait la lessive de Poudlard.

_(mais quel con !)_

Le roux avait voulu bien faire, mais quand même !

« Inutile de me remercier ! Ajouta Ron avant de s'engager tout guilleret dans la salle de bain. »

_(mais quel con !)_

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Blaise adressa un regard surpris au Survivant lorsque ce dernier lui rendit la chemise de son meilleur ami, et il s'en saisit déconcerté.

« Tu as dépassé ton obsession ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Premièrement: je n'ai jamais été obsédé par Draco et deuxièmement elle ne sent plus rien d'intéressant maintenant. »

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Ron a eu la _brillante_ idée de la faire laver. Expliqua le brun. »

Blaise sourit en plongeant la chemise dans son sac.

« Mais bon de toute façon l'odeur commençait à faiblir... Mais je ne suis en aucun cas obsédé par Draco. Ajouta précipitamment Harry.

_... Tu veux que je t'en ramène une autre demain ?

_ S'il-te-plait. »

Le sourire du noir s'agrandit mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

« Fais plus attention la prochaine fois. »

Comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Harry, Blaise, Théodore et Hermione étaient réunis autour d'une table à la bibliothèque. Blaise venait de sortir de son sac une chemise similaire à la première.

« Draco risque de s'apercevoir de ton manège si tu le fais trop souvent ? Demanda le brun. »

Blaise ricana.

« Dray a tellement de chemises qu'il ne risque pas de remarquer quoique ce soit ! Il a même des vêtements qu'il n'a jamais mis parce qu'il a oublié qu'il les avait achetés. Mais fais quand même plus attention.

_ Je le ferais.

_ Et par la même occasion tu pourrais accepter les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui.

_ Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui.

_ Cause toujours.

_ C'est pas ma chemise ? »

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à prendre l'habit, Sa Majesté le Prince des Serpentards fit son apparition.

L'Héritier Malfoy était vêtu de son uniforme mais comme d'habitude il l'avait un peu modifié pour qu'il puisse être irrésistible. Au grand regret du Survivant ses cheveux platines était toujours plaqués en arrière par une tonne de gel. Le Serpentard serait tellement mieux sans gel dans les cheveux. Il tenait nonchalamment quelques livres dans la main. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir entendu le début de leur conversation.

« Si. Répondit mollement Blaise.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ?

_ Ben en fait j'en avais passée une autre à Harry pour qu'il puisse renifler ton odeur en toute tranquillité mais Ron l'a faite laver alors du coup elle ne sentait plus rien. Donc là, je lui en passe une autre pour qu'il puisse continuer de fantasmer sur toi en paix. »

Le basané conclut sa tirade par un sourire étincelant qui aurait pu faire fureur dans une pub pour dentifrice.

Harry se sentit rougir mais le blond se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

« Ben voyons. Finit-il finalement par lâcher. Ce que je vois surtout c'est que tu essayes de me piquer une chemise à 300 Gallions. »

L'Héritier Malfoy se saisit lui-même de la chemise tandis que le Gryffondor se permit de respirer à nouveau.

« Le pire est que si tu me l'avais demandé, j'aurais probablement accepté de te la prêter. Vous comptez rester là longtemps tous les deux ?

_ Oui, on s'amuse bien. Répondit Théodore.

_ Pourquoi ne t'assiérais-tu pas avec nous ? Proposa Blaise. »

Le blond toisa du regard les deux Gryffondors assit à table et renifla.

« Je vois _deux_ excellentes raisons de ne pas le faire. Répondit-il. »

Harry soupira bruyamment et levant les yeux au ciel. Pseudo-sentiments ou non, le blond avait vraiment le don de l'agacer. Même ses deux _meilleurs amis_ parlaient avec eux ! Il pouvait bien arrêter de faire comme s'ils avaient la galle, non ?

« Un problème Potter ? Cracha le Serpentard.

_ Tu me saoules Malfoy, grandi un peu ! Répliqua le brun. Tout le monde est passé à autre chose sauf toi. Tu n'en as pas marre de toutes ces gamineries digne d'un enfant de cinq ans ? »

Le Prince de Glace fixa en silence un point invisible en hauteur comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose de très intéressant.

« Désolé, tu disais ? Reprit-il quelques instants plus tard.

_ Ha, ha très mature Malfoy. Siffla Harry.

_ Va te faire foutre Potty, tu m'emmerdes.

_ Va en enfer Malfoy. »

Les lèvres de l'Héritier Malfoy se tordirent en un sourire malsain.

« Ne t'inquiète Potty je t'ai déjà dit que je passerais le bonjour à tes parents pour toi. »

Harry se leva si violemment de sa chaise que cette dernière se renversa sur le sol. Blaise se leva aussi pour pouvoir contrôler une probable bagarre.

« Pas un mot sur mes parents Malfoy. Siffla le Survivant.

_ Sinon quoi ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il se reprit.

« Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? Commença-t-il finalement. _Merci_ de bien vouloir les saluer pour moi. _Vraiment_. Mais dis-toi bien une chose, même si c'est en enfer que mes parents ont atterri, ça ressemble au paradis par rapport à l'endroit où tes parents iront quand Voldemort les trouvera et mettra un terme à leur minable existence. »

Harry imita ensuite son interlocuteur et fixa en silence un point invisible en hauteur comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose de très intéressant avant de reprendre.

« Tu entends ça Malfoy ? Tic, tic, tic: c'est le son de ta vie qui défile. Parce que devine quoi ? Tonton Voldy en a également après toi. Et tu peux te terrer où tu veux, crois-moi, il te trouvera. Et quand il débusquera ton petit cul tremblant et chiant dans son froc, tu n'auras même pas besoin de demander à quelqu'un de passer le bonjour à tes parents au fin fond de l'abîme où ils pourriront parce que, devine quoi ? Tu pourras le leur dire toi même. »

Une colère sans nom envahi le regard gris perle de Draco. Ses yeux se firent encore plus tranchant que du métal. Sa mâchoire se contracta et ses poings se serrèrent.

« Espèce de sale... »

Draco n'eut ni le temps de finir sa phrase, ni de coller une droite magistrale à sa Némésis: Blaise s'était d'ores et déjà placé entre eux deux pour prévenir le combat qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

« Tu l'as provoqué. Dit-il simplement à son meilleur ami. »

Après un dernier regard glacé, le blond s'en alla.

« Et voilà pourquoi lui et moi c'est impossible. Conclut Harry en s'asseyant. »

Blaise l'imita mais il garda un air grave. Après une brève discussion silencieuse avec Théodore, les deux Serpentards s'excusèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

« L'amour est si compliqué parfois. Soupira Hermione. »

Harry opina en silence. Quelque chose le perturbait. Quelque chose qu'il avait décelé dans le regard de sa Némésis juste avant qu'elle ne se mette en colère...

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry se mit au lit avec un pincement au cœur cette nuit là. En grande partie parce qu'avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait plus la chemise de Draco pour s'endormir -eh oui même s'ils avaient eu un différent, Draco sentait toujours bon !

Le brun avait passé de si bonnes nuits grâce à elle ! Après un soupir, il se plaça dans son lit.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

« Je ne le répéterais pas indéfiniment: _où_ est-il ? »

Assis dans un majestueux fauteuil, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ruminait. Tout être vivant sur Terre savait que le Lord Noir n'était _pas_ patient, et toute cette histoire commençait _vraiment à_ l'agacer. Le bout de ses doigts squelettiques tapotaient le bras du fauteuil avec irritation. Ses deux yeux rouges fixaient l'homme recroquevillé à ses pieds qui était pris de grands tremblements par intermittence. L'homme semblait à deux doigts de faire sur lui.

« M...Maître... je... je... Balbutiait-il. »

Une colère sourde monta dans l'esprit du Mage Noir. Des incapables. Tous ! Il était véritablement entouré d'incapables !

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit maître: _je_ m'en occupe. »

Le regard de Lord Voldemort laissa le pauvre malheureux au profit d'un autre homme appuyé nonchalamment sur l'un des murs pièces de la pièce. Il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, à celui-là. Le Lord Noir aimait _tout_ savoir sur tout le monde et l'homme était beaucoup trop mystérieux à son goût. Mais bon, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Ça aussi, ça l'agaçait aussi d'ailleurs.

Le Mage Noir jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la lettre prête à l'envoie qui traînait sur la table basse. Il fallait qu'il pense à l'envoyer. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres: il donnerait cher pour voir _sa_ tête quand il la lirait. Cet immonde parasite qui ne se décidait pas à crever !

Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres revint sur le serviteur tremblotant. Il avait osé lever un œil vers lui et son sourire ne l'avait visiblement pas rassuré. Quel imbécile ! Comme s'il se préoccupait du sort d'un tel microbe !

« Bon. Dit finalement le Lord Noir. On dirait que je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

Il sortit sa baguette des replis de sa robe de sorcier et la pointa vers lui:

« Avada Kedavra ! »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry se réveilla en un brusque sursaut. Sa cicatrice lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête était en feu et qu'elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Il planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'hurler et d'ameuter ainsi tout le dortoir.

Recroquevillé au milieu de son lit trempé de sueur, la tête entre les mains, pris de brusques tremblements, le Survivant essaya de se calmer. Il ne prêta pas attention aux gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur son oreiller et tenta de retenir ses yeux embués de pleurer. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas fait de rêve à propos de Voldemort... Non qu'il ne s'en plaigne, loin de là !

La douleur finit par s'estomper doucement, permettant au brun d'analyser la situation. Apparemment le Mage Noir cherchait quelqu'un et était très frustré de ne pas le trouver. Lui ? Non il savait pertinemment où il se trouvait. Il avait également recruté un nouveau membre. Quoique le membre semblait s'être recruté tout seul. Harry n'avait malheureusement pas pu voir son visage parce qu'il faisait trop sombre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoyait aussi du courrier. Mais pas le genre de lettre qu'on reçoit avec plaisir. À lui ? Non il _lui_ en avait déjà envoyé et Harry n'avait rien reçu. Il avait l'air de se passer beaucoup de chose du côté de tonton Voldy et le lion n'aimait pas ça.

La fin de son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire: l'homme tremblotant... L'éclair vert caractéristique...

Le Gryffondor fut prit d'une soudaine et violente nausée et il eut un brusque besoin d'air frais. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, les mit sur son nez et se vêtit d'un pantalon et d'un gilet avant de se mettre en quête de sa cape d'invisibilité. Une fois qu'il l'eut en main, il l'enfila, sortit discrètement du dortoir et se faufila hors du château sans voir la fine silhouette qui allait dans la direction opposée.

HPDMDMHPDM

Déambulant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, James pressait le pas: apparemment il y avait un _léger_ problème avec le projet sur lequel il bossait en secret avec Gabe, Alex et Fred. Le genre de problème qui pourrait leur attirer de bien plus gros ennuis avec la direction s'ils ne parvenaient pas à le résoudre rapidement...

Le blond fut cependant forcé de s'arrêter quand quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras.

« Où cours-tu comme ça, gueule d'ange ? Tu m'as l'air bien pressé. »

La mâchoire du Serpentard se crispa. Même sans le ''gueule d'ange'', il aurait reconnu entre mille la voix de la personne qui venait de parler. Il se retourna mollement vers ladite personne qui lui souriait espièglement.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec mon petit-copain. Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

_ Tu me cherchais ? À ce que je vois, je tombe à point nommé. »

James fit la moue avant de se libérer sèchement de l'emprise du ténébreux.

« Et par Merlin où est ton uniforme Val ? »

Ledit Val baissa les yeux vers ses habits et saisit sa cravate verte et argent entre deux doigts.

« Je suis un Serpentard. Répondit-il.

_ Ce n'était pas ma question.

_ Ah non ? »

Le blond déglutit faiblement devant le regard pervers de Valentin qui s'approchait de lui langoureusement.

« Ne... Ne fais pas ça. Balbutia James en reculant pas à pas. Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça.

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda innocemment Valentin d'une voix sensuelle.

_ Ne m'accule pas contre un mur.

_ T'enculer contre un mur ? »

James le foudroya du regard.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Ah non ? Susurra le ténébreux avec un sourire enjôleur. Ça doit être ce que _moi_ j'ai prévu de te faire alors. »

L'aîné Malfoy-Potter ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais se tut en sentant le mur froid dans son dos. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin alors que Valentin continuait lui d'avancer. De ce fait, le ténébreux se retrouva rapidement à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

Ledit ténébreux posa son bras au-dessus de la tête de James et se pencha vers lui. Comme d'habitude, en plus de se sentir à l'étroit, le rythme cardiaque du blond accéléra. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Valentin sur son visage, la chaleur de son corps et son parfum enivrant. Quelque chose que Valentin fabriquait lui-même d'après ce qu'il savait...

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette partie du château à cette heure-ci ? S'informa James en prenant soin d'éviter le regard acéré de son interlocuteur.

_ Je te suivais. »

Le blond leva vers lui un regard blasé qui signifiait: ''je veux la vérité''.

« Je me baladais. Retenta Valentin. »

James lui adressa le même regard mais le sourire moqueur du ténébreux lui indiquait qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus.

« Je crois plutôt que tu faisais une activité que ton père désapprouverait fortement. Fit-il.

_ Mmm, pas plus que le tien au vu de la raison pour laquelle _toi_ tu es dans ce couloir en ce moment. Répliqua Valentin. »

Le blond se renfrogna.

« Tu es mignon. Déclara Valentin avec un petit sourire. »

James répondit au compliment par une moue ennuyée.

« En parlant de ton père, poursuivit-il, tu pourrais arrêter de le torturer avec sa relation future avec Sirius ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est méchant.

_ Ça me distrait. »

Le blond plongea un regard furieux dans les yeux amusés de Valentin.

« Arrête au moins de l'appeler Black-Snape. Tu sais très bien que jamais il n'aurait pris le nom de Sirius en premier et que c'est Snape-Black qu'il a choisi.

_ Mais c'est drôle de le voir s'énerver pour ça. Argumenta le ténébreux.

_ Mais...

_ Trêve de bavardage. Décida Valentin. Revenons à nos affaires, veux-tu ? »

Sur ce il glissa l'une de ses mains dans le cou de James qui se raidit instantanément et caressa doucement son visage.

« Ne te crispe pas comme ça, gueule d'amour, je ne vais pas te tuer ! Raisonna-t-il. Détends-toi. Au pire qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Tu aimes ce que je te fais, bande comme un cochon et jouit dans ton pantalon ? »

Le regard du blond se fit sévère face à ses paroles.

« Oh excuse-moi, j'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais te montrer prude.

_ Je ne suis pas prude ! S'offusqua le blond. C'est juste que... »

James termina sa phrase par un gémissement: Valentin venait de fourrer sa tête dans son cou et il lui faisait une chose délicieuse avec sa langue.

« V... Val tu...

_ Moui ? »

Un autre gémissement sortit de la gorge du blond qui se cambra légèrement quand la seconde main du ténébreux s'évada sous sa chemise et se mit à caresser son torse. Ladite main passa ensuite dans son dos, et après quelques rapides caresses, elle en exerça de plus pressantes dans le creux des ses reins. Valentin en profita pour coller son torse contre celui de son amoureux qui frissonna. Il sourit dans le cou du blond en l'entendant haleter et gémir malgré tous ses efforts pour se retenir. Il commença alors à sucer la peau blanche.

« Non ! »

James repoussa le ténébreux de toutes ses forces mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut que, surpris, ledit ténébreux sortit de son cou et le regarda avec interrogation. Il tenait toujours James étroitement dans ses bras.

« J'en ai marre d'être une espèce de... jouet qui passe de main en main entre toi et Christopher. Expliqua-t-il. Il me fait un suçon alors forcément dès qu'il a disparu, tu m'en fais un autre... Maintenant tu veux me refaire un suçon pour lui montrer que... je t'appartiens, je suppose ? J'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez votre petit jeu ! Si Chris me doigte, je supposes que tu voudras me doigter aussi ? »

Un éclat de fureur passa dans les prunelles noires de Valentin.

« _Christopher t'as doigté _? Rugit-il.

_ Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non je ne l'aurais jamais permis ! »

Le visage du ténébreux se rasséréna.

« Je trouve juste que... Poursuivit James. »

Rassuré, Valentin ignora les paroles du blond et fourra à nouveau sa tête dans son cou.

« Val qu'est-ce que tu... Tu m'écoutes au moins...? Tu... Aaaaargh mais où est-ce que tu crois mettre tes mains ? »

Le ténébreux ricana doucement. Lassé des reins de James, il avait décidé de faire un petit tour dans son pantalon. Ses doigts caressaient donc amoureusement les fesses rondes du blond et retraçait régulièrement la raie de son derrière.

« Tu as dit que Christopher t'avait doigté. Se justifia-t-il faussement.

_ Ce n'est _pas_ ce que j'ai dit !

_ Ah non ? Cool, ça veut dire que je serais le premier à le faire alors.

_ Quoi ? Non ! Val tu... »

James essaya de déloger le ténébreux sans résultats. Non seulement en temps normal Valentin était plus fort que lui même si le blond était dans l'équipe de Quidditch alors que le ténébreux non, mais les muscles dudit blond étaient d'autant plus mous que la seconde main de Valentin s'était attaquée une partie particulièrement sensible de son anatomie: ses tétons. James ne put que gémir de plus belle alors que les boules de chaires roses étaient triturées sans relâche par Valentin.

« Val s'il-te-plait ne... »

La main du blond se resserra sur les poignets de Valentin qui ne s'en préoccupa pas. Sa main gauche, toujours dans le pantalon du blond, se rapprochait de son objectif final alors que la droite tripotait toujours ses tétons. Il glissa également l'une de ses jambes entre celles du blond et appuya fortement contre sa virilité.

James émit un cri rauque. La chaleur de la peau de Valentin, sa voix chaude et sensuelle, son odeur enivrante qui lui montait à la tête, son souffle dans son cou... James n'arrivait jamais à y résister. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui: son regard était aussi acéré que celui de Christopher. Les deux garçons ne se ressemblait peut-être pas physiquement: Valentin était aussi pâle que Christopher était hâlé et il était plus petit que ce dernier mais également plus baraqué; mais ils se ressemblaient également en bien des points.

James gémit encore une fois: il avait de plus en plus chaud et de moins en moins de prise sur ses hanches qui remuaient langoureusement contre celles de Valentin, frottant par la même occasion sa verge contre lui. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa. Pour empêcher un second de l'imiter, il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure et du sang perla dans sa bouche.

Valentin mit sa tête à la même hauteur que la sienne et, avisant la blessure qu'il s'était infligé, passa son pouce sur sa bouche pour forcer ses dents à lâcher la peau malmenée.

« Ne fait pas ça, gueule d'amour, tu risques de te faire vraiment très mal. Lui murmura-t-il. »

Il posa ensuite ses lèvres incroyablement douces sur la joue de James. Les ayant laissées entrouvertes, le baiser fut un peu mouillé.

James frémit de plaisir.

« S'il-te-plait... Murmura-t-il. »

Valentin plongea son regard dans le sien et nota le regard un peu affolé du blond à l'idée de bander dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Avec une moue déçue, le ténébreux sortit ses mains du pantalon et de la chemise du blond et se décolla quelque peu de lui histoire de le laisser respirer. Des frissons ne cessèrent cependant pas de traverser l'échine du blond.

« Franchement, comment peux-tu nier les sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi alors que tu te mets dans un état pas possible à chaque fois que je t'approche ? »

James prit la mouche.

« Je ne me mettrais pas dans un tel état si tu ne me tripotais pas !

_ Tu veux dire que tu te mettrais dans cet état peu importe la personne qui te touche ? »

Les joues du blond prirent une couleur vermeille.

« Non... Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que...

_ Ça n'arrive qu'avec moi parce que je suis spécial ?

_ Tu n'es pas si spécial que ça puisque ça m'arrive aussi avec Christopher. Rétorqua-t-il. »

Valentin se renfrogna.

« Mon plus grand rival. Marmonna-t-il. Celui que je dois abattre pour pouvoir atteindre mon but.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu es le seul en course avec Christopher ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien ne choisir personne. Ou porter mon choix sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas... Grégory par exemple. »

Valentin éclata de rire.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Ce type ? »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi pas ?

_ Il est bizarre.

_ Il n'est pas bizarre du tout. Il est beau, gentil, calme, romantique, un peu timide et il écrit de magnifiques poèmes.

_ Pff, moi aussi je peux faire de la poésie si ça te plaît tant. Écoute ça:

_Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues,_

_Quand tu accepteras enfin tes sentiments amoureux,_

_..._

_Je te baiserai tellement fort que ça te cassera en deux._ »

James lui adressa un regard blasé.

« Quel romantisme. Ironisa-t-il.

_ Moui j'ai toujours su que j'avais l'âme d'un poète.

_ Pff, quitte à choisir, je préfère encore Grégory.

_ Mais tu es déjà tombé amoureux de moi.

_ N'importe quoi.

_ Mais c'est vrai. Tout en toi m'aime et réclame ma présence. »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quel arrogance ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ La seule partie qui refuse d'admettre la vérité c'est ta tête ! Poursuivit Valentin. Ton cœur est à moi, ton corps -il pinça, à travers sa chemise, l'un des tétons de James qui gémit faiblement- est à moi...

_ Mon cœur ne t'appartient pas ! Répliqua James.

_ Pitié ! Je l'entends battre à la chamade d'ici.

_ C'est... C'est parce que tu me stresses ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Je te stresse ?

_ Tellement que j'en ai des poussées d'urticaires.

_ Tu es sûr que tu ne confonds pas avec la chair-de-poule ?

_ Certain. Grogna James entre ses dents.

_ Vraiment ? »

Valentin plaça son visage tout près de celui de James qui se troubla. Il rougit furieusement et baissa la tête. Le ténébreux fourra doucement sa tête dans son cou et murmura à son oreille.

« Tu m'as l'air bien sensible à tout ce que je te fais pourtant.

_ C'est... C'est à cause de ton parfum ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mis dedans mais... »

Valentin éclata de rire.

« Christopher avait vraiment raison: tu utilises vraiment n'importe quelle excuse pour justifier tes réactions face à nos caresses. Qu'est-ce que tu sortiras la prochaine fois ? ''Ce n'est pas ma faute c'est les rayonnements du soleil qui font que je gémis dès que tu me touches ?'' Ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi.

_ Mais...

_ Tu réagis à mes caresses parce que tu as de sentiments pour moi. C'est pour ça que tu aimes ce que je te fais...

_ Non... C'est faux c'est que... »

James se crispa brutalement quand Valentin glissa l'une de ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa tendrement son torse. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de pousser des gémissements indécents.

« Tu vois ? Fit Valentin. Tu réagis instantanément à toutes mes caresses.

_ N... Non je... »

Un cri rauque s'échappa de la bouche du blond lorsque les doigts de Valentin s'attaquèrent de nouveau à ses tétons.

« P... Pas là, tu sais très bien que... Gémit-il. Val tu...

_ J'adore quand tu dis mon nom sur ce ton là. Lui chuchota Valentin à l'oreille. Tu verras qu'un jour, je t'apprendrai à le hurler. »

Un violent frisson parcourut l'échine de James.

« N... Non je...

_ Si. Coupa Valentin. Un jour je t'enlèverai tous tes vêtements, j'admirerai chaque coin et recoin de ton anatomie, je toucherai, lécherai et sucerai chaque parcelle de ta peau. Surtout tes tétons: ils sont tellement sensibles. Je te branlerai en cadence, me délecterai de tes cris de jouissance, et puis j'irai doucement titiller ton intimité. Je la caresserai, la lécherai...

_ C'est dégoûtant. Marmonna James. »

Valentin sourit dans son cou et tint plus fermement le blond qui gigotait dans ses bras pour le faire lâcher prise.

« Oh je suis sûr que tu vas adorer quand j'introduirai ma langue dans ton anus.

_ Non je...

_ Je le sens: tu en frémis d'avance. »

Effectivement un frisson parcourait régulièrement le corps du blond. Valentin mordilla doucement son oreille avant de poursuivre d'une voix suave:

« Une fois soigneusement préparé, j'enfoncerai mon pénis en toi, t'arrachant probablement un cri de douleur au vu de ta virginité et de ton cul sûrement très étroit. Mais, pour te faire oublier la douleur, je te toucherai d'avantage. J'appuierai sur tous les points érogènes de ton anatomie, te faisant frissonner et gémir de plaisir. Une fois habitué à ma présence, j'amorcerai un puissant va-et-viens, touchant ce point si sensible en toi. Et tu verras, tu hurleras de plaisir. Je cognerai contre ta prostate encore et encore et tout ce que tu pourras faire, tout ce que ton cerveau embué t'autoriseras à faire, sera de crier. Je te ferai connaître le plaisir, je te baiserai jusqu'à te faire oublier comment tu t'appelles. Et tandis que tu t'approcheras peu à peu de l'extase, tu hurleras mon nom à en devenir aphone. Tu me supplieras de continuer, tu me supplieras d'accélérer parce que tu voudras me sentir encore plus fortement en toi. Je te ferai repousser tes limites, je te donnerai le sentiment d'imploser, je te ferai me supplier de te laisser te libérer mais je resterai sourd à tes prières. Et ce n'est que lorsque je le déciderai que je t'autoriserai à gouter à l'orgasme. Tu jouiras alors, hurlant mon nom et ne te souvenant même plus du tien. Tu erreras un moment dans cet instant où plus rien n'a d'importance; et puis, tu recouvriras peu à peu tes esprits. Tu te diras que l'orgasme que je t'ai accordé était inégalable mais je te ferai changer d'avis. Je te prendrai encore et encore, te faisant savourer un orgasme encore plus grand que le précédent. Et je ne te laisserai que lorsque j'aurai marqué indélébilement ton corps par ma présence et que tu t'endormiras, complètement repus entre mes bras, le corps visqueux, couvert de sueur, de salive et de sperme. »

Une fois son discourt terminé, Valentin se redressa et regarda l'amour de sa vie. Ce dernier semblait complètement désorienté. Frissonnant de toute part, le regard hagard...

Le ténébreux sourit: il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel se retrouvera le blond quand il lui fera _vraiment_ l'amour.

Il saisit le bras du blond et remonta la manche de sa robe mettant ainsi son bras à nu:

« Tu vois. Lui dit-il. Chair-de-poule, pas urticaire. »

Sur ce, il caressa rapidement de l'index le menton du blond.

« Je dois y aller. À plus gueule d'ange. »

Il tourna ensuite les talons, laissant un James complètement troublé, ne savant même plus _qui_ il était, _où_ il était et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se trouvait ici.

HPDMDMHPDM

L'air frais lui fit un bien fou ! Harry avait imprudemment enlevé sa cape mais qu'importe ! Il se trouvait assez loin du château et déambulait aléatoirement dans le parc. Il devrait peut-être avertir Dumbledore non ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Que Voldemort cherchait _quelqu'un _? Harry secoua la tête. Il s'apprêtait à revenir dans son dortoir quand une silhouette assise devant lui, non loin du lac, attira son attention.

_(mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici lui ?)_

Devant lui, se trouvait l'Héritier Malfoy. Vêtu d'une simple chemise noire, il frissonnait au moindre coup de vent, mais cela semblait être le cadet de ses soucis.

_(on lui a posé un lapin ?)_

Le début de sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du Survivant s'effaça presque immédiatement. Le blond avait un air particulièrement grave. Trop grave pour être la conséquence d'un simple lapin. Et puis de toute manière, _qui_ poserait un lapin au Prince des Serpentard ? Ce dernier semblait sur le point de pleurer: ses yeux étaient humides et rougis.

_(oh Merlin: il est humain, il **peut** ressentir quelque chose !)_

Le brun arrêta de faire le malin quand il remarqua l'expression qui était gravée sur le visage pâle de l'Héritier Malfoy. Cette expression, Harry ne l'avait qu'entraperçue brièvement dans la bibliothèque avant qu'il ne se mette en colère.

En fait, l'expression était le mélange de trois sentiments que le brun reconnut immédiatement: la tristesse, la douleur et le déchirement.

Dans sa main, le vert et argent tenait fébrilement une lettre.

« Ses parents. » Fut la première chose à laquelle Harry pensa.

Le cœur du Survivant rata un battement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais son cœur se fendit et se serra instantanément. La première chose qu'il voulut faire fut de prendre le Serpentard dans ses bras, mais il se rappela de leur relation et de ce qu'il lui avait dit précédemment. Un goût amer envahi sa bouche: il avait peut-être parlé un peu trop. Il savait que le Serpentard allait très probablement l'envoyer promener s'il venait lui parler mais, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Ça lui faisait trop de mal.

« Tout va bien Malfoy ? »

Question idiote: bien sûr que l'Héritier Malfoy n'allait pas bien. Ledit Hériter le regarda brièvement avant de reporter son regard sur l'horizon. Il esquissa un sourire.

« Bien sûr ma journée n'était pas assez pourrie comme ça, il fallait que le Balafré me voit en position de faiblesse. Murmura-t-il. »

Harry s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Malfoy... Commença-t-il.

_ Dégage Potter. Soupira Draco.

_ Malfoy je...

_ _Dé-gage_. »

Mais Harry ne bougea pas.

« Mal..

_ Dégage ! Tu peux retourner dans ton dortoir et ricaner avec tes copains débiles sur le fait que tu as surpris le Prince des Serpentard entrain de pleurer !

_ … Je n'appelle pas vraiment _ça_ pleurer. »

Le blond ne releva pas.

« Dégage Potty.

_ Malfoy je veux juste...

_ Putain qu'est-ce que tu ne piges pas dans le mot _dégage _?

_ Mais Malfoy...

_ _Dégage _! Fous le camps bordel !

_ Mais je veux juste...

_ _NON _! Putain pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu soit aussi... _Gryffondor _?

_ Mais...

_ NON ! Potter non ! Fiche-moi la paix, dégage !

_ Mais tes parents vont bien au moins ?

_ Quoi ? »

Pour la deuxième fois depuis son arrivé, Draco tourna son regard vers lui. Harry lui désigna la lettre qu'il tenait d'un mouvement de tête et le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel avant de se remettre à fixer l'horizon.

« Putain mais va te faire voir Potty c'est pas ton problème !

_ Mais Malfoy tes parents...

_ Ils vont crever en enfer mes parents, tu es content ? Maintenant, fous-moi la paix ! »

Harry se tut, se sentant mal. Dans la bouche de sa Némésis, ces mots étaient bien cruels.

« Malfoy je... Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. C'était stupide. Je... Je suis désolé...Je...

_ _La ferme _! Et pour la dernière fois _dégage_ Potter ! »

Harry resta un petit moment silencieux mais il ne bougea pas. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse seul dans cet état.

« Malfoy je veux juste...

_ M'aider? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Potty alors...

_ Je ne partirais _pas_ Malfoy ! Tu n'es pas bien alors je ne te laisserais pas seul dans cet état !

_ Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

L'Héritier Malfoy éclata de rire.

« Ben voyons pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on est ennemi Potty.

_ Mais tu as besoin d'évacuer tout ce que tu as accumulé en toi et apparemment ça ne veut pas sortir par les larmes. Je sais que parfois on est plus à l'aise quand on parle à quelqu'un qui n'est pas un proche, alors...

_ _Pas proche _? On se _déteste_ Potter alors, tu peux toujours crever pour que je parle avec toi. »

Harry fit la moue. Il pensa brièvement à la réaction qu'avaient eu Blaise et Théodore quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les cinq dans la bibliothèque, plus tôt dans la journée. Ils semblaient savoir de quoi il en retournait, eux. Mais connaissant sa Némésis, elle ne voulait sûrement pas les impliquer dans ses problèmes.

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage du brun.

« Soit tu me parles à _moi_, soit je vais chercher Blaise ou Théodore. »

Draco le foudroya immédiatement du regard. Harry sourit.

« Bien. Manifestement tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant alors je suis toute ouïe.

_ Va mourir Potter. »

Harry soupira. Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant de poursuivre:

« On va faire quelque chose Malfoy. On va dire que tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit n'est jamais arrivé. »

Draco le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu assit ici, je n'ai jamais essayé de te parler, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. Cette nuit n'est jamais arrivée. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

L'Héritier Malfoy resta silencieux, le regard fixé sur la surface paisible du lac. Harry prit donc ça pour un oui.

« Tes parents vont bien ? Retenta-t-il.

_ … »

Harry soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci toi ? Lui demanda Draco.

_ J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

Draco lui lança un regard qui signifiait: si tu veux que je parle tu as intérêt à m'en dire plus.

« J'ai encore fait un de ces rêves. Tu sais ? Quand je suis dans la tête de Voldemort.

_ Tu es toujours un piètre occlumens ?

_ Snape n'a jamais voulu me reprendre alors...

_ … Qu'est-ce... »

Harry l'encouragea du regard. Le blond avala sa salive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

_ Oh rien de bien important. Tonton Voldy cherche quelqu'un.

_ Toi ?

_ Non. Quelqu'un d'autre. »

Draco opina, les yeux une nouvelle fois posés sur la surface lisse du lac.

« Ça ne doit pas être facile d'être... plongé dans la tête de quelqu'un d'aussi démoniaque.

_ Sûr que non. Soupira Harry. »

Un silence pesa entre les deux garçons.

« Dis-moi Potter, est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'avoir peur ? Je veux dire, vis-à-vis de la guerre. »

Le brun éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr que j'ai peur ! Tout le temps même. Je suis peut-être un lion, mais je ne suis pas surhumain. J'ai peur de perdre mes amis, j'ai peur de perdre ceux que je considère comme faisant partie de ma famille, j'ai peur de ne pas faire le poids contre Voldemort. Même si apparemment j'ai réussi, j'ai quand même peur de perdre. C'est quand même le plus grand mage noir de la planète ! Et je ne suis qu'un simple adolescent de 16 ans ! Sérieusement qui suis-je pour rivaliser ? En plus il y a tellement de gens qui comptent sur moi ! Qui espèrent être enfin libéré de lui ! Mais si je perds...! Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui arrivera à mes proches et ça, ça me fout une sacrée frousse. »

Un silence suivit la tirade du brun qui n'en revenait pas de s'être confié si facilement. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry finit néanmoins par tourner la tête vers Draco qui le regardait d'un air grave.

« Désolé. Fit le brun »

Le Serpentard secoua doucement sa tête pour notifier que ce n'était rien.

« Je ne pensais pas que le Survivant doutait autant... Cette nuit n'est jamais arrivée n'est-ce pas?

_ Jamais.

_ Bon très bien écoute. Je … Tu... Tu n'as pas à douter de toi parce que... parce que même moi je … heu... je n'ai jamais... douté de tes capacités. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes: est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu ?

« _Pardon _?

_ Ne te monte pas la tête Potty ! Je dis juste que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Déjà parce mes... tes... _nos_ enfants m'ont certifié que tu allais écrabouiller sa Sérénissime Mocheté. En plus tu es Harry Potter ! _Harry Potter _! Tu as vaincu ce mec quand tu avais _un_ an alors imagine ce que tu peux lui faire maintenant que tu en as quinze de plus ! Et puis tu … tu es … »

Il s'interrompit en voyant le sourire du brun. Il savait qu'il savait qu'il allait lui faire un compliment.

« Continue Malfoy.

_ Tu... Tu es un mec puissant ok ? Tu gères en DCFM ! Tu... Bon je vais arrêter là parce que tu commences à prendre la grosse tête. »

Un sourire flottait toujours sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

« Malfoy qui fait un compliment, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on entend ça.

_ Cette nuit n'est jamais arrivée Potty alors techniquement je n'ai strictement rien dit. Et tu veux entendre un ultime argument ?

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Ce mec est horriblement moche ! Il est bien en dessous du seuil de laideur acceptable et son existence est donc un crime ! Il est donc de ton devoir en tant que personne étant au dessus du seuil de laideur acceptable de mettre un terme à ses jours. »

Devant l'absurdité de l'argument du blond, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu rigoles ? C'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à croire que toute la pitié qui se reflétait sur ton visage était définitive.

_ Dis donc Malfoy, ne viendrais-tu pas de me faire un second compliment ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu as dit que j'étais au dessus du seuil de laideur acceptable.

_ Mmm il est vrai que je dois avouer que tu es _légèrement_ plus beau que Voldemort.

_ C'est trop gentil à toi. »

Un agréable silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents qui ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. Draco était vraiment beau quand il souriait.

« Dis moi Malfoy, tes parents vont bien ? »

Le blond soupira et il se remit à fixer l'horizon.

« Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi.

_ Jamais.

_ Oui Potty, mes parents vont bien. C'est juste que...

_ Juste que quoi ?

_ … Non rien.

_ Malfoy...

_ … C'est juste... Ça commence à faire beaucoup et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à l'accepter.

_ Explique.

_ … Tu avais raison.

_ A propos de quoi ?

_ A propos de tout. Mes parents vont certainement moisir en enfer pour expier leurs péchés...

_ Dis pas ça. Déjà moi, je n'aurais pas dû le dire...

_ … Je suis juste fatigué. »

Harry repensa à la lettre qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Le destinataire était-il Draco ?

« C'est Voldemort qui te l'envoie ? Demanda-t-il d'un voix étranglée. »

Draco tripota le bout de papier du bout des doigts en silence.

« Le courrier n'est pas censé être filtré ? S'étonna le brun.

_ Le mot important dans ta phrase est _censé_. Et puis je n'ai réussi qu'à convaincre les trois-quarts des futurs Mangemorts de se ranger. Il y en a toujours un quart qui est à sa botte et ils peuvent me faire parvenir des messages.

_ Il a réussi à te l'envoyer malgré le blocus ? »

Le blond hocha négativement la tête:

« C'est une vieille lettre. Expliqua-t-il. Je l'avais fourrée dans la poche de mon pantalon il y a un temps et... disons que je viens de la retrouver. Même si je me serais bien passé de cette découverte... Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé s'il t'arrivait d'avoir peur Potty ?

_ Non.

_ C'est parce que moi, je suis terrifié. Je suis terrifié à chaque fois que j'ai du courrier de provenance inconnue parce que j'ai peur d'y lire qu'il a chopé mes parents. Je sais que tes amis et leurs familles sont aussi en danger mais moi, ce n'est pas pareil. Tu n'as pas des partisans de Voldemort dans ta famille ou dans tes amis, qui te connaissent par cœur et qui n'hésiteront pas à te livrer. J'ai peur qu'il prenne mes parents parce contrairement à ce que tu pensais, il ne les tuera pas ! Oh non il ne leur fera pas cette faveur. Il m'a d'ailleurs envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il m'a expliqué en détail comment il les torturera. Et je ne peux rien y faire alors j'espère. J'espère et je crève de trouille tous les matins de trouver une lettre me disant qu'ils ont été pris. Je crève de trouille quand je reçois une lettre de lui parce que tu avais raison: quand il m'attrapera il va me torturer comme il le faut. Il m'a déjà tout expliqué dans les moindres détails. Tu sais ce que c'est que *** Potty ? C'est une poudre spéciale qu'il m'a déjà fait inhaler à mon insu. Tu te souviens des deux jours pendant lesquels j'étais absent ? Je ne glandais pas ou aidais Severus ou étais malade comme tout le monde le crois. Crois-moi, j'aurais nettement préféré être malade comme un chien... Pendant ces deux jours j'ai pu ainsi voir non stop, comme si j'y étais, ce qu'il compte me faire à moi et à mes parents. Tu avais raison: le pied pour lui serait de pouvoir torturer mes parents juste son mon nez ! Ça ou l'inverse. Je crève de trouille pour mes parents, mais ce n'est pas tout: je crève aussi de trouille à l'idée que Blaise ou Théodore ou même Pansy ou Vincent soit prit. Parce que, Blaise mis à part, c'est moi qui les aie convaincus de changer de camps alors bien sûr, ce sont des traîtres. Mes amis en plus de ça ! Tu sais ce qu'il compte leur faire quand il mettra la main sur eux ? Parce ça aussi, il me l'a décrit. Il me l'a même montré en détail pendant de loooongues minutes. Tu sais ce qu'il veut faire à Pansy ? Pour l'instant, il aime assez l'idée de la faire baiser par tous les Mangemorts qui sont à ses ordres, de leur laisser faire tout ce qu'ils veulent d'elle et puis il veut me la renvoyer. Parce qu'il est _hors de question_ de la tuer ! Il veut qu'à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur elle, je prenne bien conscience que ce qu'il lui est arrivé est de _ma_ faute ! Que _j'ai_ ruiné sa vie ! Et encore je t'épargne de savoir _comment_ il veut me la faire parvenir ! Tu sais ce qu'il veut faire à Crabbe et Goyle ? Tu sais ce qu'est un _Lymoria_ Potter ? Je l'ignorais encore il y a peu de temps et depuis ça hante mes cauchemars. J'espère pour toi que tu resteras dans l'ignorance. Encore mieux: tu sais ce qu'il a prévu de faire à Blaise? Ou à Théo? Il... Il... »

La voix du Serpentard se brisa. Pendant un moment Harry crut qu'il allait finalement craquer, mais ses joues restèrent sèches.

« Alors j'en ai marre. Reprit le blond d'une voix tremblante. Je suis fatigué ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne supporte plus de crever de trouille à chaque fois que je reçois une lettre, je ne veux plus voir ou lire ces atrocités encore et encore. Je crève de trouille à l'idée de perdre mes parents ou un de mes amis chaque jour. Je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'on leur fasse quelque chose pour m'atteindre parce que la raison de leur traîtrise à tous, c'est _moi _! Ça doit être pour ça que j'ai été particulièrement méchant dans mes propos sur tes proches, Potter. Je n'aurais jamais du dire de telles atrocités, surtout sur tes parent mais je... Je crève de trouille. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse. C'est juste que...C'est mon mode d'auto-défense: j'attaque quand je suis attaqué. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû dire de telle chose. Je... Je regrette. En plus mes propos étaient faux: tes parents étaient géniaux alors le lieu où il sont maintenant n'a surement rien à voir avec le lieu où on va certainement tous atterrir si on y reste.

» Regarder tous nos proches mourir dans une lente et abominable torture avant de subir le même sort, voilà ce que le Maitre des Ténèbres réserve aux traitres. Alors tu sais quoi Potty ? Tu vas gagner ce putain combat. Tu n'as pas le choix tu _dois_ gagner ! Parce que... Parce que si tu perds il...il va ...Tu _vas_ gagner point final !

» Alors voilà ce qui ne va pas Potter: je crève tellement de trouille que j'en ai des aigreurs d'estomac, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais juste que toute cette histoire prenne fin ! _Satisfait _? »

Les yeux du blond était rouges et humides mais pourtant, pas une larme ne coulait.

« C'est atroce. Conclut finalement Harry d'une voix brisée. Pourquoi ne pleures-tu pas ? »

_ Les Malfoy ne pleurent pas, Potty. »

A cet instant, Harry découvrit le dernier visage de sa Némésis. Il l'avait toujours trouvé insensible, sans profondeur, mais il avait tord. C'était juste à cause de son éducation différente, Draco avait appris à garder ses sentiments pour lui. Surtout ceux qui le faisaient passer pour un faible. C'était pathétique. La vie du Serpentard était un véritable enfer mais il ne pouvait pleurer pour se libérer parce qu'un _Malfoy ne pleure pas_. C'était pathétique.

Le masque s'était finalement brisé, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait toujours pas pleurer, emprisonné dans une éducation où les apparences étaient primordiales.

Harry observa le Serpentard pendant un moment. Il avait l'envie folle de serrer le blond dans ses bras mais il savait que, venant de lui, son geste serait déplacé. Les yeux humides refusant de couler et reniflant par intermittence. Il était magnifique.

« Enfin bref Potty j'espère que tu en as bien profiter parce que c'est la première et dernière fois que je me livre à toi ! Alors tu... Bordel Potter mais qu'est-ce que tu fous...? Non Potty ne... arrête immédiatement ! Tu n'as pas le droit de...Potter tu... »

Les joues de l'Héritier Malfoy étaient restées sèches. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de celles d'Harry. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient en abondance sur les joues de ce dernier.

« Potter _je_ ne pleure pas alors _tu_ n'as pas le droit de le faire pour moi.

_ M... Mais c'est atroce. Oh putain je suis tellement désolé...

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Potter.

_ … Tout ce qu'il t'arrive. J'ai toujours cru que tu n'étais qu'un connard insensible à tout...

_ Je suis...

_ Mais tu t'inquiètes tellement ! Pour ta famille, pour tes amis, même pour ceux que tu dénigres ! Moi je ne reçois pas des lettres décrivant ce qui va arriver à mes proches presque tous les jours !

_ Merlin pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai raconté tout ça... Marmonna le blond.

_ Bordel ce qui t'arrive est tellement horrible !

_ Je ne veux pas de ta pitié...

_ Et toutes les _conneries_ qui circulent sur ton compte ! Qui mette en doute ta loyauté alors que... alors que... Et malgré ça tu ne pleures pas parce qu'_un Malfoy ne chiale pas _! Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Je crois que c'est la pire _stupidité_ que je n'ai jamais entendue !

_ … Arrête de pleurer Potter...

_ _Oui_ je pleure ! Je pleure parce que c'est triste et que tu devrais pleurer aussi au lieu de porter ce... masque Malfoyen 24/24h ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de pleurer ça prouve seulement que tu es _humain_ Malfoy ! Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ça ! »

Voyant que le lion était impossible à raisonner, Draco soupira. Mais quel boulet celui-là !

HPDMDMHPDM

« Potter arrête de pleurer. »

Les minutes s'étaient écoulées lentement mais Harry restait inconsolable. Quand il pensait à tout ce par quoi le blond était passé, son cœur lui faisait tellement mal !

« Potter... Tenta désespérément de raisonner le Serpentard. Tu... »

Ce dernier soupira une énième fois.

« Cette nuit n'est jamais arrivée c'est ça? S'enquit-il. »

Harry secoua sa tête avec force. Il ne manquait plus que le vert et argent répète à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait fondu en larme pour lui.

« Très bien. »

Le Survivant cessa immédiatement de pleurer lorsqu'il il fut soudainement plaqué contre un torse chaud. L'Héritier Malfoy l'avait _pris dans ses bras _!

Effectivement, le blond avait pelotonné Harry tout contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. De ce fait, Harry qui était assis à côté de lui, se retrouva entre ses jambes.

Au premier abord, le brun ne sut pas comment réagir mais il finit par se détendre. Il se blottit confortablement contre le Serpentard. Ce dernier sentait si bon ! C'était bien meilleur qu'une vulgaire chemise. Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux pour un temps se laissant bercer par le souffle du blond qu'il sentait dans son cou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sursauta faiblement en sentant la main de Draco serpenter dans ses cheveux ébènes et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien.

Il eut un second sursaut en sentant un très léger baiser se déposer au sommet de son crâne.

« Malfoy ? Interrogea-t-il. Je rêve ou tu viens de m'embrasser ? »

_(ce n'est pas que je m'en plaigne mais c'est quand même un peu bizarre...)_

La langue du Serpentard claqua.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à Ethan pour ton propre bien. Répliqua le blond entre ses dents.

_ Petit 1: c'est _Ethan_ qui me ressemble beaucoup trop, pas l'inverse. Et petit 2...: tu câlines et embrasse Ethan de cette façon ? »

Draco sentit une part de moquerie dans la voix du brun.

« La ferme. »

Harry sourit et se serra un peu plus contre le torse du Serpentard.

« Tu aimes mes cheveux Malfoy ? Demanda Harry après un silence.

_ Je n'appelle pas ça des cheveux Potter, mais une forêt miniature.

_ Ethan a la même.

_ Oui, mais chez lui, c'est mignon. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence.

« J'adore ce môme. Souffla Draco.

_ Qui Ethan ? Moi j'adore tout nos gamins.

_ … Putain j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai _sept_ gamins avec _toi_.

_ Et tu les adores ces gamins.

_ Bien sûr: ce sont des Malfoy. »

Harry lui envoya un léger coup de coude.

« Ethan est vraiment adorable. Reprit Harry.

_ C'est ton portrait craché. Fit remarquer nonchalamment le blond.

_ Tu me trouves adorable ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

_ En tout cas Ézéchiel me fait beaucoup penser à toi.

_ Alala Ézéchiel... J'adore aussi ce môme.

_ Il est flippant. Maugréa Harry.

_ C'est un Malfoy. Reprit Draco. Un Serpentard de surcroît.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien fier de toi.

_ Bien sûr! J'ai contribué à donner naissance à un excellent exemple Malfoyen.

_ Génial. Marmonna le brun. Maintenant en tout cas, je sais à quoi tu ressemblerais si tu étais une fille.

_ Hum ?

_ Tu serais comme Lily. C'est vraiment une fille magnifique. »

Draco opina en silence.

« Tout comme Narcissa. Ajouta-t-il. Ces deux-là sont un peu trop belles pour leur propre bien...

_ Papa protecteur qui castrera tous leurs prétendants ?

_ Exactement. J'en ai déjà quelques uns dans ma ligne de mire... »

Harry sourit.

« Laisse-moi deviner ? Dragueraient-ils un certain James par hasard? »

La mâchoire de l'Héritier Malfoy se contracta.

« Ce gamin est un véritable appel à la luxure. Grogna-t-il.

_ C'est ton portrait craché. Si on vous met côte à côte avec Gabriel, on dirait des triplés.

_ Insinuerais-tu que je suis un appel à la luxure Potty ?

_ Fais pas ton surpris Malfoy.

_ Moi au moins j'ai une lueur dans le regard qui dis: « touche-moi et tu mourras dans d'atroce souffrance ». James a une lueur qui dit: « par pitié, je t'en supplie viole-moi immédiatement sur place. »

Harry se mit doucement à rire.

« Rigole pas Potty il doit certainement tenir ça de toi. En tout cas si ça continue comme ça, un de ces jours j'en connais qui vont se réveiller sans couilles ! Je leur apprendrais à lorgner sur ma progéniture. Bougonna-t-il.

_ Je ne pense pas que nos parrains et les Lupins soient très contents.

_ M'en fous ils ont qu'à tenir leur môme en laisse. Et dis bien à tes amis rouge et or que c'est valable pour eux aussi !

_ Mes amis rouge et or ?

_ Oh tu n'es pas au courant? Grégory Thomas-Finnigan lui tourne aussi autour.

_ Ah! Je me disais bien qu'il lorgnait beaucoup sur les fesses de James.

_ Il _quoi _? C'est décidé je vais me le faire celui-là. Maugréa Draco.

_ Oh fiche-leur la paix ! Ils ont quand même 15/16ans !

_ Et alors ? James est beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un petit-copain ! »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher s'éclater de rire. Il se calma un peu en sentant les doigts du Serpentard tirailler ses cheveux.

« C'est pas drôle. Bougonna ce dernier.

_ Tu te rends compte de la mauvaise foi dont tu fais preuve ? _Tu_ as 16ans et tu as déjà couché avec la moitié de Poudlard !

_ Oui mais... Justement je ne veux pas qu'il fasse les mêmes erreurs que moi !

_ Pitié, tu _adores_ ton train de vie.

_ Oui mais je... je... Et puis merde je ne veux pas qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un, un point c'est tout ! Et je couperais sans état d'âme les coucougnettes de celui qui fera mine de l'enculer ! »

Harry ne répondit pas, préférant profiter des bras du Serpentard, des caresses dans ses cheveux et de cette discussion sans dispute qu'ils avaient. C'était si agréable. Il aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement. En repensant à la conversation douloureuse qu'ils avaient eu, Harry remarqua que le blond ne s'était pas vraiment excusé d'avoir insulté ses parents. Il avait juste dit ''je regrette''. Mais bon, ce n'était pas exactement le moment pour lui en parler, surtout que, dans la bouche du Serpentard ''je regrette'' était déjà un grand pas en avant.

« Tiens mais au fait ! S'exclama Draco plusieurs minutes plus tard. »

Le blond se pencha vers le visage du brun et sourit.

« Tu ne pleures plus. »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de le garder dans ses bras.

« Non. Fit-il à mi-voix en baissant les yeux.

_ Tu peux sortir de dans mes bras, non ?

_ Je suppose... »

Le Gryffondor ne bougea cependant pas.

« Donc tu peux partir. Répéta le blond.

_ … Toi, lâche-moi. »

Il ne lui avouerait jamais en face mais Draco appréciait beaucoup ce petit moment intime. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il déposa un léger baiser sur le front du brun et le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

HPDMDMHPDMHPDM

« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que j'aille me coucher moi. Sinon je risque d'avoir des cernes.

_Mmmm. Maugréa Harry. »

Draco sourit mais repoussa doucement le brun.

« Allez Potty ne fais pas le bébé. »

Ils finirent par se décoller l'un de l'autre.

_(brrr il pèle !)_

Harry frissonna. Maintenant qu'il était sortit de son cocon, le froid mordant le fouettait violemment. Son blond lui manquait déjà cruellement.

Il regarda ledit blond se lever. Ce dernier frissonna à son tour.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais Potty, mais moi je rentre. Il est hors de question que je chope un rhume ! »

Un sourire éclaira le visage du brun lorsqu'il imagina le Serpentard emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture, le nez rougi et buvant une tasse de thé.

_(a-do-rable.)_

Le Prince des Serpentards se dirigea vers le château.

« Et n'oublies pas Potter ! Fit-il sans se retourner. Cette nuit n'est jamais arrivée !

_ Je sais ! »

_(et c'est bien dommage...)_

Harry regarda le jeune homme disparaître dans le château puis il s'écroula sur le sol. Il se passait tellement de chose dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il avait l'impression d'être une boule d'énergie prête à exploser. Mais surtout, il se sentait léger. Il n'était plus embêté de savoir s'il était gay ou pas. S'il était amoureux de Draco ou pas, parce qu'à présent tout était clair dans sa tête.

Le brun jubilait. Maintenant il n'avait pas honte de le clamer haut et fort: oui il était gay et oui il était follement amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

« Je dois vraiment le dire ? Ok vous aviez raison et j'avais tord, satisfaits ? Je n'ai plus envie de me voiler la face. Ça me fout en rogne quand quelqu'un d'autre le drague, l'embrasse ou quand je sais qu'ils ont couché ensemble. Je l'aime, ok ? Je suis amoureux de votre Père. Je ne le veux que pour moi. Je veux que ce soit moi qui l'embrasse, l'allume et couche avec lui. Je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras je veux...

» Je le veux lui. _Vraiment_. Mais je ne veux pas n'être qu'une passe. Alors... Vous pensez pouvoir m'aider à le faire tomber amoureux de moi ? »

Devant le Survivant les six enfants étaient réunis autour d'un voluptueux fauteuil. James était appuyé nonchalamment contre le bras droit du siège, Ethan était à califourchon sur l'autre, derrière lui Gabriel était appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil tout comme Narcissa de l'autre côté. Au milieu d'eux, Lily était également débout. Bien entendu _Sa Majesté_ Ézéchiel était à demi-allongé en travers du fauteuil.

Harry frissonna quand ses six enfants lui sourirent d'une manière... typiquement Malfoyenne.

« Peuh. Fit Ézéchiel. Pour qui nous prends-tu ? Bien sûr qu'on le peut. »

HPHPHPHPHPHP

* * *

Et voila pour le chapitre 14 :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

**Important**: Je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir poster l'interlude mardi :/ Dans ce cas je ne sais pas trop quand je le posterai. A mon avis je le ferais soit la semaine prochaine, soit dans deux semaines.


	18. Interlude 3

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Nee'lahne

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: J'ai finalement réussi à poster l'interlude !

.

**RAR**:

Dans le prochain chapitre !

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Interlude:

Il s'approcha de son homme dans une démarche langoureuse.

« Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? Demanda-t-il sensuellement. »

Il posa ses mains sur le torse de son mari.

« Reconsidérer notre petite affaire.

_ Tu sais très bien qu'elle est non négociable.

_ Mon corps nu et transpirant ne te manque donc pas ? N'as-tu aucun désir de sentir la chaleur de mon étroitesse se resserrer autour ton pénis alors que l'orgasme me guette ? »

Seuls quelques millimètres séparaient les deux adultes. Le souffle chaud du plus grand caressait à un rythme régulier le visage du plus petit qui lui souriait lubriquement. Ce dernier noua langoureusement ses mains autour du cou de son époux, se colla tout contre son torse athlétique et lui souffla à l'oreille.

« N'as-tu pas envie de voir le rouge me monter aux joues en même temps que mon plaisir grandissant ? Ne veux-tu pas te délecter de mes cordes vocales hurlant ton nom alors que tu toucheras encore et encore ce point si sensible en moi ? Ne veux-tu pas sentir mes reins se cambrer indécemment et remuer inlassablement pour t'aider à me faire atteindre le septième ciel ? »

La mâchoire de son interlocuteur se crispa: Merlin savait à quel point il en avait envie ! L'abstinence devenait de plus en plus dure à supporter. Mais il ne pouvait pas céder maintenant.

« Tu sais très bien que j'en meurs d'envie, répondit-il. Et à en juger par ton corps ondulant pressé contre le mien, j'en déduis que toi aussi. »

Le roux ne répondit pas mais son sourire plus que coquin en disait long sur ses pensées. Il glissa l'une des mains sous la chemise de son époux et caressa amoureusement son torse.

Il ferma ensuite doucement les yeux tandis que sa moitié caressait délicatement son visage du dos de la main. Ladite moitié fourra sa tête dans son cou, y déposa un baiser humide et murmura au creux de son oreille :

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors ? »

Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans une marée bleue claire.

« Bois cette foutue potion contraceptive. »

Le propriétaire des yeux claires fit une moue boudeuse.

« Mais je veux un autre enfant ! Minauda-t-il. »

Les sourcils de son interlocuteur se froncèrent.

« Eh bien moi pas !

_ Mais Blaiiiiiiiiise !

_ J'ai dit _non_ ! On avait dit qu'on aurait cinq enfants. On a eu cinq enfants alors on arrête là !

_ Mais je suis sûr qu'Harry va en avoir un !

_ Si Harry est enceint, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas _un_ enfant qu'il va avoir mais _deux_.

_ Mais alors...

_ Ma réponse est toujours non. Dray a peut-être une faible volonté mais pas moi !

_ Mais Blaiiiiiiiise !

_ Ron j'ai dit non ! Il est inutile de me faire un caprice.

_ Mais rien ne nous empêche de coucher ensemble. Tu es tellement réfractaire à avoir un enfant que tes spermatozoïdes ne risquent pas de s'implanter dans mon corps.

_ Je suis peut-être réfractaire mais toi tu es toujours dans le voisinage de Harry, qui a toujours la queue de Dray enfoncé dans son cul ce qui fait que des centaines de molécules de fertilité gambadent peut-être dans ton corps. Et tu désires tellement tomber enceint que je parie que ton corps pourrait... _accaparer_ mes spermatozoïdes et les forcer à s'implanter ! »

Ron fit la moue.

« A t'entendre on dirait que mon corps est maléfique, bougonna-t-il.

_ Maléfique ou pas, ma réponse reste non. En plus tu n'as pas honte de penser à ce genre de chose étant donné la situation actuelle ? Je te rappelle que quatre de nos enfants sur cinq manque à l'appel.

_ Justement ! Faire des enfants maintenant les remplaceraient. Imagine qu'ils soient déjà morts, si on a des triplés ça compense pratiquement les pertes ! »

Blaise observa son âme-sœur avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu... Tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu viens de dire est atroce n'est-ce pas ?

_ ...Ça sonnait moins horrible dans ma tête ... Bref, oublions ce que je viens de dire. Ça ne te dirais pas un petit bout trop choupinet tenant ton index dans sa toute petite mimine?

_ Mmm laisse-moi y réfléchir ... non.

_ Sans cœur, siffla le rouquin. »

Le basané haussa négligemment les épaules avant qu'un petit sourire amusé n'éclaire son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda son époux.

_ Je pensais à nous. Répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa moitié. Dans le passé, avant qu'on ne se mette ensemble, alors qu'il est fort probable que nos enfants nous aient rendus une petite visite. »

Ron pouffa de rire.

« Tu dois m'en faire baver, conclut le basané. J'ai déjà eu assez de mal à te conquérir mais si en plus j'ai devant moi un Ronald Weasley paniqué par nos futurs enfants ...

_ Je dois t'en faire baver, reconnut le rouquin. Mais ne t'en fais pas : quelque soit la situation dans laquelle on se trouve, tu parviendras toujours à me faire changer d'avis.

_ Alors pour le sixième enfant ...

_ Pas sur ce sujet là, interrompit Ron. Je **veux** un autre enfant ! Mais si je résume la situation, tu refuseras de coucher avec moi tant que je n'avalerais pas ma potion contraceptive ?

_ Exactement. »

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage de l'ex rouge et or. Il resserra son étreinte autour du cou de son homme et se pressa plus fortement contre son torse. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à son oreille.

« Mais dis-moi... »

Il mordilla doucement le lobe de son oreille.

« Tu crois que tu pourras te tenir à l'abstinence encore longtemps ?

_ Bien sûr ! »

L'une des mains de Ron abandonna la nuque du basané pour caresser son entrejambe à travers son pantalon.

« Je vais te faire craquer, minauda-t-il.

_ Ah oui ? »

Le basané essayait de garder son sang-froid mais il se crispa néanmoins lorsque la caresse de son mari devint plus pressente.

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge et se dégagea de l'étreinte du roux. Dos à lui, il fit mine de nettoyer l'évier de leur cuisine avec un chiffon humide.

« Je ne suis pas comme Dray : je peux me passer de sexe pendant quelque temps.

_ Vraiment ? »

L'ex Serpentard frissonna à l'entente de la voix aguichante qu'avait prit son amant.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas ... y réfléchir une deuxième fois? »

Le basané frissonna en sentant les bras de son amant l'enlacer sensuellement. Les mains de ce dernier eurent vite fait de passer sous son haut et dans son pantalon.

« Vraiment ? S'étonna Blaise. Tu veux tenter de me chauffer maintenant ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Demanda le roux avec gourmandise.

_ Mmm je ne sais pas ... Peut-être parce que notre fils se trouve juste à côté, dans le salon, avec Dante. »

Ron éclata de rire.

« Pitié, je suis sûr que Dante a déjà surpris plus d'une fois ses parents dans le feu de l'action, même s'il n'a pas compris exactement ce qu'ils faisaient.

_ Qu'il les ai déjà surpris ou pas, je ne veux pas traumatiser Nathan. »

Ron fit la moue. Il força son époux à lui faire face et fourra sa tête dans son cou.

« Comme tu veux, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. »

L'ex Gryffondor se saisit ensuite de l'une des mains du basané et l'embrassa doucement pendant quelques secondes avant de la glisser dans son boxer.

« Oh Merlin, glapit le bistré. »

Le sourire graveleux du roux s'agrandit alors qu'il frottait doucement la main de son mari contre son pénis. Il fourra ensuite son visage dans son cou, lécha amoureusement la peau halée, mordilla doucement le lobe de son oreille et gémit pendant qu'il accéléra le rythme de la caresse.

Les gémissements indécents de l'ex-Gryffondor firent déglutir péniblement le basané qui sentit son entrejambe se réveiller peu à peu.

« Ron tu...

_ Oui ? »

La main du rouquin se resserra sur celle de Blaise et le força à accélérer le rythme sur sa verge tendue. Le visage toujours planqué dans son cou, Ron se mit à haleter bruyamment.

« Oh Blaise... Gémit-il. »

La mâchoire dudit Blaise se crispa et Ron n'eut bientôt plus besoin de superviser son homme dans l'accomplissement de sa masturbation car ce dernier prit totalement les choses en main. Connaissant les points faibles de sa moitié, Blaise flatta doucement le gland sûrement rougit du roux puis il cajola amoureusement ses testicules l'une après l'autre.

Un cri rauque s'échappa de la gorge de Ron.

« Shh, murmura Blaise. Ne fais pas trop de bruit je te rappelle que Nathan et Dante sont juste à côté. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais les mots s'éteignirent dans sa gorge quand Blaise se saisit rigoureusement de son sexe et le branla en cadence. Pour étouffer le cri qui ne tarderait pas à s'échapper de sa bouche, le roux mordit vivement la douce peau du cou de son homme. La morsure ne l'empêcha cependant pas d'accélérer le mouvement.

Les gémissements de jouissance du rouquin et les ondulations de son bassin tout contre lui avait fait ériger le sexe du basané depuis un petit moment...

Les yeux clos, les deux hommes se laissèrent peu à peu submerger par l'orgasme qui les guettait.

« Dad ? »

Le sang se glaça dans les veines des deux adultes.

Jurant à mi-voix, Blaise s'empressa de retirer sa main du pantalon de son époux tout en veillant à rester assez proche de lui pour que leur érection ne soit pas visible puis il se tourna vers la petite voix fluette qui les avait interrompus.

« Nathan, fit-il avec un sourire. Pourquoi n'es-tu plus dans le salon avec Dante ? »

Nathan Zabini-Weasley était un petit garçon aux cheveux auburn coupés courts, aux yeux bleus et à la peau mate. Malgré son jeune âge, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il deviendrait un séduisant jeune homme.

Le petit garçon resta un instant silencieux, observant ses deux parents collés l'un contre l'autre. Et puis ne voyant rien de choquant -ses parents se faisaient manifestement un câlin- il reposa ses yeux clairs sur Blaise.

« Le goûter, répondit-il.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai. Marmonna le basané.

_ Euh... mon ange. Intervint Ron. Le goûter n'est pas encore prêt, reviens dans pas longtemps d'accord? »

Le petit garçon observa son Papa pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête et de quitter la pièce.

Les deux hommes lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« C'était moins une, souffla Blaise.

_ Tu l'as dit, acquiesça Ron. »

Ne perdant néanmoins pas le nord, un sourire sensuel éclaira le visage de Ron tandis qu'il nouait ses mains derrière la nuque de son amant.

« Alors... Où en étions-nous ? »

Les sourcils du basané se froncèrent.

« _Vraiment _? Tu veux continuer alors que Nathan a failli nous surprendre ?

_ Pourquoi pas~? Susurra le roux. Comme tu l'as dit il a seulement _failli_ nous surprendre.

_ Tu es incorrigible. »

Sur ce l'ex Serpentard se dégagea de l'étreinte de son époux et alla s'asseoir près de la table à manger. Ron, quant à lui, resta appuyer contre le meuble de la cuisine et poussa un soupir à feindre l'âme.

« Mais Blaiiiiise ! Geignit-il.

_ _Non _! J'ai failli craquer mais je reste sur mes positions: on ne couchera pas ensemble tant que tu n'auras pas ingurgité cette foutue potion !

_ Mais je veux un autre enfant !

_ C'est hors-de-question !

_ Mais Blaiiiiiiiise ! »

Ledit Blaise regarda sceptiquement son mari à la mine boudeuse et à la lèvre tremblante.

« Si tu cherches à me chauffer c'est rappé, signala-t-il. Tu me fais plutôt penser à Alexis quand il nous faisait un caprice étant petit. »

Le roux se renfrogna.

« Jouons carte sur table: caprice ou pas la raison pour laquelle on ne couche plus ensemble c'est parce que je ne t'excite plus du tout c'est ça? Toutes ces années de mariage ont fait que tu ne me vois plus comme quelqu'un de sexy hein? Je ne suis plus qu'une... belette à tâche de rousseur pour toi non? »

Les sourcils de Blaise se froncèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là? On ne couche plus ensemble parce que tu refuses de boire ta potion contraceptive, pas parce que je te trouve moins sexy.

_ Mouais cause toujours. Si Harry s'était retrouvé à moitié à poil devant Malfoy, il se serait fait baiser sur le champ abstinence ou pas. Surtout s'il l'avait chauffé. Et ça c'est parce que la fouine le trouve _sexy_.

_ Dray est un obsédé qui ne pense qu'avec son entrejambe. Je peux m'abstenir de sexe parce que je pense avec un organe qui se trouve beaucoup plus haut.

_ Mais ça fait déjà plus de trois semaines! Si je ne t'attire plus il suffit de le dire...

_ _Arrête_ de dire n'importe quoi!

_ C'est définitivement moi...

_ Ron tu...

_ … Je n'essaie sûrement pas assez fort.

_ Tu... quoi? »

Avec un sourire et un regard plus que lubrique, Ron déboutonna sensuellement sa robe de sorcier et la fit glisser de ses épaules. Blaise put ainsi constater que le vêtement était le seul que son mari portait. Sa bouche s'arrondit dans un ''O'' parfait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu... Tu es nu. Nota-t-il.

_ Hum hum~.

_ Dans la cuisine.

_ Hum hum~. Ça te rappelle des souvenirs~? »

Le jour où il l'avait baisé à même le sol? Oh oui qu'il s'en souvenait.

Le regard du bistré passa en revu chaque parcelle de la peau ainsi dévoilée de son amant avec un net désir dans le regard.

Avec une démarche langoureuse, Ron se dirigea vers son homme.

« R... Ron tu...

_ Hum hum~? »

L'ex-Gryffondor s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes.

« Tu... »

Le rouquin passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa délicatement. Il lécha tendrement ses lèvres, puis la langue curieuse entra doucement dans sa bouche en quête de sa jumelle. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, toutes deux s'engagèrent dans un ballet endiablé.

À bout de souffle, les deux amants se séparèrent et collèrent leurs deux fronts.

Sentant le souffle régulier de son homme sur son visage, Blaise ferma doucement les paupières et entoura le corps chaud de son époux de ses bras. Ron gémit faiblement lorsque le basané déposa des baisers humides dans son cou et caressa doucement ses fesses rondes.

« Je... Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on couche ensemble. Rappela-t-il. »

Plongea son regard sombre dans les deux lacs gris de son homme, Blaise sourit.

« Tu sait quoi ? Il suffit que je me rappelle de ta petite mine boudeuse pour penser à Alexis et ainsi me couper toute envie. »

Le sourire moqueur de l'ex-vert et argent fit disparaître toute la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre les deux hommes.

« Et ne reste pas nu comme ça, si Nathan revient on aura du mal à lui fournir une explication plausible. »

Sur ces mots, Blaise retira sa robe de sorcier et la passa sur les épaules de son mari.

Ledit mari soupira en l'enfilant.

« Mais c'est juste qu'avoir un sixième enfant serait tellement génial...! Un petit bout gigotant dans son sommeil... Tétant doucement son biberon... Ouvrant ses petits yeux ensommeillés... Gazouillant et... »

Blaise cessa de l'écouter à ce moment là. Il s'était perdu dans la contemplation du corps dénudé de son amant que sa robe ouverte ne cachait pas. Ses pectoraux bombés, ses tétons roses qui durcissaient à une vitesse incroyable quand il était excité, ses abdominaux bien dessinés, ses cuisses fermes... Le basané se perdit un instant en regardant la peau pale de ses jambes et il se mit à caresser distraitement les cuisses de son époux. Plongé dans son récit, ledit époux ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Le regard du bistré s'évada ensuite vers l'une des parties du corps de son homme qu'il préférait: son entrejambe. Il examina longuement la verge au repos du roux ainsi que ses testicules. Passant en revue les endroits les plus sensibles à ses caresses, un demi-sourire lubrique éclaira son visage.

Lui trouver son mari moins excitant ? C'était une blague ! Si le têtu rouquin avait bu sa potion sans discuter, il l'aurait plaqué à même le sol et l'aurait pris sans se soucier des deux enfants qui jouaient dans le salon.

Avec un petit sourire lubrique, Blaise agrippa vivement l'entrejambe de sa moitié qui glapit.

« Blaise mais qu'est-ce que tu... »

Ron se tut en croisant le regard fiévreux de Blaise. Il colla son front contre le sien et il le laissa le masser étroitement en gémissant.

Le basané resserra son étreinte sur lui, faisant ainsi asseoir l'ex-rouge sur ses hanches. Ce dernier frissonna en sentant une raideur contre ses fesses. Il plongea son regard dans celui du basané, lui sourit enjôlement et frotta lascivement son derrière contre l'érection naissante de son homme en poussant des petits gémissements sensuels.

« Blaise tu... »

« Papa ? »

Le sang de Ron se glaça dans ses veines à l'entente de la même voix fluette qui les avait précédemment interrompu. Jurant à mi-voix, il s'empressa de refermer la robe de sorcier de son époux.

« Nathan ! Fit-il d'une voix peu assurée en se tournant vers son fils. Je t'avais pourtant dit de revenir plus tard non ? »

Le petit garçon observa son Papa quelques secondes sans rien dire, examinant le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues et l'air embarrassé de son Dad, puis, ne trouvant rien d'anormal -son Papa était de toute évidence simplement assis sur son Dad comme il le faisait souvent- il tourna nonchalamment son regard sur la pendule qui ornait l'un des murs de la cuisine.

Ron suivit le regard de son fils et il s'aperçut que cela faisait un moment qu'il avait dit à son benjamin de revenir plus tard. Le jeune garçon avait donc suivi sa demande.

« Le goûter, répéta ledit jeune garçon.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai. Murmura le rouquin. Ne bouge pas je vais te donner ça tout de suite. »

L'ex-Gryffondor se pressa de descendre des jambes de son âme-sœur et de se mettre face au comptoir de la cuisine. Il sortit ensuite un plateau sur lequel il disposa une assiette remplie cookies préparés peu de temps avant, ainsi que deux verres remplis de soda.

Il sentit ses joues rosir sous le regard insistant de son fils. Ce dernier devenait de plus en plus perspicace... Il gobait donc moins facilement les mensonges qu'il pouvait lui sortir.

« Papa ?

_ Oui mon poussin.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes la robe de Dad ? Et pourquoi est-ce que la tienne est par terre ? »

Le roux devint écarlate.

« Euhm... Parce que... Parce que... Parce que... »

Son érection s'étant calmée, il se tourna vers son mari en quête d'une aide quelconque mais ce dernier ne semblait pas plus inventif que lui.

« … Parce que... »

Le visage impassible, Nathan attendait la réponse de son Papa sans impatience apparente.

L'ex-rouge sentit des gouttes de sueurs perler dans son dos. Il en avait pourtant sorti des bobards durant sa scolarité à Poudlard ! Des crédibles aux plus invraisemblables. Il était toujours parvenu à se justifier quand Harry était en panne sèche. Mais là, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« … Parce que... »

Il envoya à son âme-sœur un dernier regard suppliant mais ses yeux paniqués lui montrait bien qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable.

« … Parce j'ai... renversé de l'eau sur le sol... et donc j'ai mis mes vêtements par terre pour nettoyer et ton Dad m'a gentiment prêté sa robe pour que je n'attrape pas froid. »

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent, signe qu'il trouvait son excuse merdique. Ron lui renvoya un regard furieux: s'il n'était pas content il n'avait cas trouver quelque chose d'autre !

Silencieux, Nathan semblait pensif.

« Tu... as nettoyé le sol avec tes vêtements, répéta-t-il.

_ Ouaip. Glapit Ron.

Le benjamin fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé un sort de nettoyage ?

_ Parce que... Je... n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé la serpillère qui se trouve juste à côté ?

_ Ce... C'est une excellente question ! Je euh... Je... »

A nouveau, l'inspiration de Ron lui manqua. Blaise vint sa rescousse.

« Tu sais quand je dis que ton Papa va toujours au plus compliqué au lieu de faire simple ?

_ Oui.

_ Eh bien tu en as un exemple juste devant toi ! Au lieu de faire simple et d'utiliser la serpillière, ton Papa a préféré utiliser ses propres vêtements ! »

Mais les deux adultes virent très bien dans les yeux de leur fils que ce dernier avait de _sérieux_ doutes à propos de leur explication vaseuse.

Pour mettre un terme à la conversation, Ron se saisit du plateau qu'il avait préparé et le fourra entre les mains de son fils.

« Tiens votre goûter est prêt ! Lança-t-il. Dépêches-toi de rejoindre Dante il doit s'impatienter depuis le temps. »

Après un dernier regard soupçonneux, Nathan tourna les talons.

Ses deux pères poussèrent un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'il fut parti.

« Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de lui faire avaler un bobard ! Soupira Ron. Son esprit commence à devenir critique.

_ En même temps tu as vu le mensonge vaseux que tu lui as servi ? »

Ron sourit à demi.

« Je suis sûr que Dante l'aurait gobé sans problème lui. »

Blaise sourit à son tour.

« Ah la naïveté et l'innocence légendaire de Dante ! Commenta-t-il.

_ Malfoy ne veut toujours pas admettre qu'il y a un futur Poufsouffle dans sa famille ?

_ Il essaye toujours de se persuader qu'il ferait un excellent Serpentard. »

Ron éclata de rire.

« Dante est beaucoup trop tendre et gentil pour aller à Serpentard. Sans oublier son énorme foi en l'être humain qui le rend particulièrement crédible. Il est temps que Malfoy voit les choses en face. »

Blaise grimaça.

« Nous aussi il est temps qu'on voit les choses en face. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

_ Qu'il est temps qu'on admette la véritable nature de Nathan. Il devient peut-être plus perspicace mais tu dois bien avouer qu'il devient surtout un pervers manipulateur.

_ Quoi ? S'offusqua Ron. Mais tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi!

_ Pitié Ron ! Il fait croire ce qu'il veut à Dante et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça se termine la plupart du temps avec un petit Malfoy-Potter tout nu. Je te pari que dès que son entrejambe commencera à s'éveiller il essayera de fourrer son blondinet avec !

_ Blaise ! Ça va pas de parler comme ça !

_ Ouvre les yeux Ron. Dante est adorable. Il ressemble à un ange autant physiquement que mentalement et Nathan en profite largement sans voir où est le problème. Et tu sais autant que moi que le problème est que si Dray apprend que notre fils touche son précieux trésor on finira tous les deux au fond du Pacifique, torturés par je ne sais quelle bestiole jusqu'à notre mort ! »

Le roux se mordit la lèvre. Oh oui qu'il était au courant: règle de survit n°7: ne **PAS** toucher à Dante.

« La bonne nouvelle, enfin je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment considérer ça comme une bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'est apparemment qu'intéressé par Dante, reprit Blaise. »

Ropn gigota sur ses pieds avec une mine boudeuse.

« Je n'ai pas envie que mon petit trésor soit un pervers moi.

_ C'est trop tard mon ange, railla le basané. Tiens je te pari ce que tu veux que Dante est déjà nu à l'heure qu'il est.

_ Ça ne fais même pas cinq minutes que Nathan a quitté la cuisine.

_ Et je te pari que c'est amplement suffisant. »

Ron se tut pendant un moment.

« S'il a toujours ses fringues je veux le jeu d'échec prénium que tu trouves tant inutile.

_ S'il est à poil je veux _les_ utiliser sur toi la prochaine fois qu'on couche ensemble. »

Le rouquin fit la moue. Pendants plusieurs mois Blaise lui avait pris la tête avec des accessoires qu'il avait vus dans un catalogue plutôt cochon. Contrairement à Harry, Ron ne voulait pas s'abaisser à les utiliser mais bon; comme il avait foi en l'innocence de son fils...

« Ça marche, lâcha-t-il. »

Blaise regarda son époux quitter la cuisine avec un grand sourire: sa victoire ne faisait aucun doute. Et une fois la potion ingurgitée par Ron, il allait prendre son pied !

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Ron se pressa de se rendre dans le salon. Son fils ? Un pervers ? Et puis quoi encore ! Nathan était encore un petit garçon innocent qui...

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Nathan leva calmement les yeux vers lui, pas perturbé le moins du monde par l'entrée de son Papa.

« On joue. Lui répondit-il simplement en lui montrant le jeu sorcier qui se trouvait entre lui et le benjamin Malfoy-Potter. »

Ledit benjamin leva à son tour les yeux vers lui. Dante Malfoy-Potter avait un visage et des traits très fins et plutôt féminins marqués néanmoins par quelques rondeurs dues à l'enfance. Il avait une petite bouche assez pulpeuse, un nez droit et de grands et magnifique yeux orages plein d'innocence. De fins cheveux blonds presque blancs retombaient sur sa nuque. Pour sûr, plus les années passeraient, moins le garçon passeraient inaperçu. Déjà que pas mal de petits garçons tombés sous son charme tentaient d'être dans ses bonnes grâces...

Ron déglutit. Apparemment son fils faisait lui aussi partie de ces petits garçons à la différence qu'il s'y prenait différemment pour être dans ses bonnes grâces...

« Je le vois bien que vous jouez, reprit Ron. Ce que je comprends moins c'est pourquoi est-ce que Dante est nu ! »

En effet, près des deux jeunes garçons étaient empilés les vêtements du jeune Malfoy-Potter qui frissonnait quelque peu ainsi nu sur le tapis du salon.

« Oh ça ? Fit nonchalamment Nathan. J'ai renversé mon soda sur le sol alors on a utilisé les vêtements de Dante pour nettoyer. Comme tu l'as fait. »

Ron regarda son fils avec effarement.

« Tu _quoi _? »

Le visage impassible, Nathan ne semblait pas voir où était le problème.

« Mais... Mais non tu ne peux pas... Tu... Tu... Bégaya le rouquin. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir utiliser les vêtements de Dante alors que c'est _toi_ qui a renversé ton soda ?

_ Parce que je préfère quand c'est lui qui est tout nu, répondit nonchalamment le jeune homme. »

L'ex-Gryffondor faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive devant l'aisance de son fils à lui fournir une explication franche et directe.

« Tu préfères quand c'est lui qui est tout nu ? »

Ron se tourna vers son époux qui les avait rejoints et avait pris la parole. Il lui lança un petit regard victorieux avant de se tourner vers son fils.

« Oui. Répondit calmement Nathan. En plus c'est plus pratique pour le toucher.

_ Le toucher ? Glapit Ron.

_ Oui.

_ Tu... Tu le touches ?

_ Oui. Souvent. »

Rond dévisagea son benjamin à la recherche d'une quelconque expression de gêne mais apparemment le jeune garçon ne voyait _vraiment_ pas où était le problème.

« Tu le touche... _où_ par exemple ? Glapit Ron.

_ Partout.

_ Partout ? S'étrangla le rouquin.

_ Partout, répondit Nathan toujours aussi calme.

_ Partout... Partout ? Questionna Blaise. »

Nathan dévisagea ses parents pendant un instant. Puis, comprenant où ils voulaient en venir il répondit:

« Oui j'ai aussi touché son pénis. »

Les yeux des deux hommes s'écarquillèrent au possible. Ron devait l'avouer: son fils avait bel et bien perdu son innocence à jamais.

Un frisson glacé traversa l'échine des deux adultes alors qu'une même scène se déroulait dans leur tête: eux deux, perdus au milieu de nulle part, entourés par des monstres tout droit sortit de l'apocalypse. À leur tête Draco Malfoy les toisait avec rage. Un brasier s'était allumé dans ses yeux gris et il pointait sa baguette crépitante sur eux. Ils avaient beau le supplier, l'Héritier Malfoy ne cillait pas.

« Vous avez laissé votre fils violer la règle numéro 7, déclara-t-il. Vous allez payer pour ça. »

Quand Ron et Blaise revirent sur terre, un autre frisson les parcourut de part en part et leurs poils se dressèrent sur leur nuque.

Nathan fronça les sourcils devant la réaction de ses parents.

« Je ne lui ais pas fait mal, rassura-t-il. Dante m'a même dit que c'était agréable. »

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge en prenant place près de son fils.

« Poussin là n'est pas la question. On ne touche pas les gens comme ça et certainement pas à un endroit aussi intime.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce que... C'est... inapproprié. »

Blaise s'adressa ensuite à Dante.

« Et tu ne devrais pas laisser n'importe qui te toucher comme ça, raisonna-t-il. »

Les yeux gris du petit garçon s'emplirent d'inquiétude.

« Je... J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

_ Ooh Dante... Fit Ron. »

« Tu vas tellement te faire violer quand tu seras plus grand, pensa-t-il. »

« Bien sûr que non que tu n'as rien fait de mal, rassura-t-il. Le responsable c'est Nathan. »

Il posa un regard sévère sur son fils.

« J'avais une raison pour le toucher à cet endroit ! Se justifia-t-il.

_ Ah oui ? Fit sceptiquement le rouquin. Je meurs d'envie de l'entendre.

_ J'avais fait tomber un objet dans ses sous-vêtements alors j'ai dû y mettre la main pour la récupérer. »

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tu... Quoi ?

_ J'avais fait tomber un objet dans ses sous-vêtements alors j'ai dû y mettre la main pour la récupérer, répéta-t-il. Exactement comme Sirius.

_ Qu'est-ce que Sirius viens faire là-dedans ?

_ Eh bien... »

FLASH-BACK

Severus finissait de boutonner sa chemise quand il sentit la main de son homme s'évader de nouveau dans son boxer.

« 'Rius. Soupira-t-il.

_ Moui ? »

Ledit 'Rius fourra sa tête dans son cou et y déposa des baisers humides. L'ex-vert gloussa.

« 'Rius. Ce que l'on vient de faire ne te suffit donc pas ? »

Sirius planta son regard dans le sien.

« Trésor, je n'en aurais jamais assez de coucher avec toi.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne _pas_ m'appeler trésor. »

Ignorant la remarque de son époux, Sirius plaqua rudement sa main libre sur le fessier de son amant et y exerça une caresse pressante. L'ex-potioniste gémit faiblement et pencha sa tête en arrière pour inciter son époux à reprendre ses activités précédentes.

« Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on est parti. Nota Severus. Ils vont tous se demander ce qu'on fabrique.

_ M'en fous. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Sirius accéléra son mouvement de va-et-viens sur la verge de son amant pour que la seule chose qui sorte de sa bouche soit des cris de jouissances.

Pendant ce temps, un petit garçon écumait les couloirs à la recherche des deux disparus. Le dessert allait être servi et on lui avait gentiment demandé de trouver les deux adultes. C'est ainsi que Nathan Zabini-Weasley découvrit Sirius et Severus Black-Snape collés l'un contre l'autre, la main de Sirius semblant fort intéressé par le contenu du pantalon de sa moitié.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Les interrogea-t-il. »

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vivement vers lui.

« Euhm... Je... Je... Bégaya Sirius. »

Les yeux tournés vers sa main toujours au chaud dans le boxer de son amant, l'ex-Gryffondor cherchait désespérément une explication à son comportement.

« Je... J'ai fait tombé quelque chose dans le pantalon de Sev'... alors j'essaie de le récupérer. »

Nathan fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as fait tombé quelque chose dans le pantalon de Sev'? Répéta-t-il incrédule.

_ Ouaip.

_ … Quel objet ?

_ Euh... »

Retirant sa main du pantalon du potioniste, Sirius avisa avec soulagement de sa bague de mariage.

« Mon alliance ! Décréta-t-il.

_ Tu... as fait tomber ton alliance dans le pantalon de Sev' ?

_ Ouaip. Je suis tellement maladroit parfois... »

Une question taraudait cependant l'esprit du jeune garçon:

« Comment est-ce que tu as fais pour faire tomber ton alliance dans le pantalon de Sev' ?

_ Euh... C'est... une très, très longue histoire mais je crois qu'on nous attend pour prendre le dessert alors peut-être que je te la raconterais une autre fois. »

FIN FLASH-BACK

Ron, incrédule devant le récit de son fils, se glissa une note à lui-même: avoir une petite conversation avec le parrain de son meilleur ami.

« Poussin, commença Blaise, peu importe ce que Sirius et Severus font, ce sont des adultes. En tant qu'enfant tu ne peux pas toucher Dante de cette façon. Comme ton Papa te l'a dit, ce n'est pas approprié. »

Son benjamin fit une moue peu convaincu mais il leur notifia qu'il avait compris. En un coup de baguette, Blaise nettoya les vêtements de Dante qui les remit, et puis, après une dernière recommandation, les deux hommes retournèrent dans la cuisine.

« Mon fils est un pervers, se lamenta Ron en se laissant lourdement tomber sur les genoux de Blaise qui avait reprit sa place près de la table à manger. Et il va sûrement tenter de violer Dante dès qu'il pourra bander.

_ Ça c'est sûr.

_ … Bon maintenant qu'on a tirer cette histoire au clair... »

Ron se mit de nouveau à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant.

« Reprenons nos affaires.

_ Sérieusement ? Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné ?

_ Non. Je **veux** un autre enfant ! »

Ron déboutonna sa robe et s'installa confortablement sur le basané.

« Ron tu...

_ Mais plus important encore, coupa le roux, je veux coucher avec toi. J'en ai marre de toute cette abstinence pas toi ?

_ Tu sais très bien que... »

Le basané se tut quand son époux fourra sa tête dans son cou et mordilla doucement son oreille.

« En plus maintenant tu as de nouveaux jouets à expérimenter non~? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Vu que j'ai perdu mon pari...

_ De... De nouveaux jouets ?

_ Hum, hum. Tu te souviens de comment on les utilise non~? »

Ron saisit les mains de son amant et les plaça derrière son dos sous sa robe pour que son homme puisse toucher sa peau douce. Il se plaqua ensuite étroitement contre le basané et se frotta lascivement contre lui.

Les yeux clos, Blaise se laissait bercer par la voix suave de son mari.

« Tout d'abord il va falloir m'attacher~.

_ T'attacher ? Répéta le basané.

_ Mmm, pour être sûr que je me laisse faire. »

Ron suçota légèrement le lobe de l'oreille de Blaise.

« Le premier objet est pour moi~.

_ Pour toi ?

_ Hum, hum. Il faudra que tu me le mettes pendant que je te regarde avec mon petit regard. Tu sais celui pas rassuré que tu trouves mignon ?

_ Mmm.

_ Bon je continue. Le deuxième objet est aussi pour moi~.

_ Encore ?

_ Mais oui voyons. C'est celui qui est _si_ particulier... Tu te souviens de l'endroit dans lequel tu dois le mettre~ ? »

Ron se dégagea du cou de son homme et plongea son regard dans le sien avec un sourire graveleux.

L'ex-Serpentard déglutit tandis qu'un frisson de désir parcouru son échine.

« En toi ? Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. »

Le sourire de roux s'agrandit. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du basané, retourna dans son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille:

« _Profondément_ enfoncé en moi mon chéri~. »

La peau de l'ex-vert se couvrit de chaire de poule.

« Mais pas trop hein~? Il faut que tu puisses l'activer n'est-ce pas~? Tu pourras le faire dis-moi? Enfoncer ce petit objet en moi..., dans mon étroitesse chaude. Me sentir me contracter sur tes doigts inquisiteurs~. Sentir mon anus se dilater face à une présence qu'il connaît si bien~.

_ Merlin que je le pourrais.

_ Ah oui~? Demanda le roux d'une voix chaude.

_ Oui. »

Blaise plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de son époux, les caressa rudement et les plaça tout contre son entrejambe à présent éveillée. Il sentit le roux frissonner quand son érection se frotta contre son fessier à travers le tissu de ses habits.

Le basané goba ensuite le lobe de l'oreille gauche de sa moitié qu'il suça avec conviction. Ladite moitié gémit.

« B... Blaise... Tu... Je... Je continue ?

_ Il y a intérêt.

_ Ok... Alors... Une fois le deuxième objet mis en place... Il... Il ne manque plus que... Oh Blaise! »

La bouche de son amant avait dérivé dans son cou lapant, suçant, embrassant la peau pale... Ses mains étaient toujours très intéressées pas ses fesses: elles caressaient doucement sa raie, ses doigts allaient titiller son intimité; sans oublier l'érection maintenant bien présente du basané qui se frottait lascivement contre sa croupe. Tout cela faisait quelque peu perdre à l'ex-rouge le fil de l'histoire.

« Continue. Lui imposa le bistré.

_ D'accord mais...

_ Continue ! »

Il était vrai qu'il serait dommage d'arrêter là alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait...

Ron inspira profondément et poursuivit:

« O... ok. Alors le troisième et dernier objet est pour toi.

_ Hum, hum.

_ Tu le mets et puis enfin nous pouvons commencer.

_ On peut commencer ?

_ Oui. Et alors là, tu... tu me pénètres d'un coup sans préparation.

_ Sans préparation ?

_ Sans préparation. Et tu butes contre ma prostate, m'arrachant un cri.

_ Un cri ?

_ Mais ce n'est pas tout. En me pénétrant, tu touches également le petit objet que tu avais placé en moi tu te souviens ?

_ Hum, hum.

_ Et du coup... tu l'actives~~... »

Les mains de Blaise se crispèrent sur le fessier de Ron. Draco lui avait tellement parlé de ces deux moments plus qu'intéressants: l'activation en butant contre l'objet en question et la désactivation de ce même objet en éjaculant en son amant. Sans parler de tout ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux moments ! Il l'avait tellement charrié à ce sujet parce qu'il l'avait déjà fait subir des tas de fois à Harry... Le basané devait absolument y goûter !

Mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas coucher avec Ron tant qu'il n'avait pas bu sa _putain_ de potion contraceptive ! Il n'allait pas craquer maintenant après tant de jours d'abstinence. Peut-être que jouir comme ça, sans pénétrer Ron suffirait à calmer sa libido ?

« Ensuite tu ressors de mon antre chaude, préparant un nouveau coup et tu... »

Ron termina sa phrase par un gémissement rauque: l'une des mains de Blaise avait laissé son fessier au profit de sa verge tendue et le masturbait vivement.

« Oh Blaise tu... Tu... »

Un nouveau gémissement lascif s'échappa de sa gorge alors que sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Son homme connaissait vraiment tous les points érogènes de son corps.

« Blaise...!

_ Les enfants. Souffla ledit Blaise. »

Ron se saisit de la baguette du basané qui se trouvait dans la poche de son pantalon et lança quelques sortilèges avant de la poser sur la table.

Pendant ce temps l'ex-vert goba l'un de ses tétons en sachant pertinemment que le rouquin ne retiendrait plus ses cris.

L'érection toujours emprisonnée du basané devenait très douloureuse mais il ne pouvait pas la sortir: Ron risquerait de s'empaler dessus et une fois à l'intérieur du rouquin, il n'en sortirait qu'une fois qu'il se serait libéré en lui.

Mais sa libido en voulait plus. Il ne voulait pas seulement jouir face au spectacle orgasmique de son amant prenant son pied à cause d'une petite branlette. Il voulait le voir perdre _vraiment_ les pédales.

C'est pour cela, qu'ignorant les ongles de sa moitié qui s'enfonçait dans sa peau à travers sa chemise, Blaise le força à lui faire face et lui présenta deux de ses doigts. Le roux mis quelques secondes avant de les repérer à cause de sa vue devenue floue mais une fois qu'il les eut aperçus, il les suça consciencieusement. Quand ils furent bien humidifiés, Blaise en glissa tout d'abord un dans l'antre chaude et étroite du roux qui gémit fortement. Sans attendre il y glissa le deuxième et amorça un puissant va-et-viens. Il percuta avec force la prostate du rouquin qui se cambra furieusement et perdit tout contrôle sur ses cordes vocales.

La vue de l'ex-Gryffondor transpirant, haletant, criant son nom et aux pupilles dilatées firent monter l'excitation du basané d'un cran: il accéléra le rythme du va-et-viens à l'intérieur du roux et sur sa verge.

« Blaise ! »

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans la chair de son homme. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser. Ses hanche, devenus folles, ondulaient frénétiquement pour accompagner les doigts de son époux. Cette impression ce fit encore plus pressante quand sa bouche vorace goba de nouveau l'un de ses tétons déjà durs à lui faire mal.

« Oh Blaise...! »

Mais l'ex-Serpentard en voulait plus. Il voulait sentir son roux autour de lui, il voulait jouir en lui... Mais il ne voulait pas d'autre enfant !

« Ron. Souffla-t-il.

_ Mmm ?

_ _Bois_ cette _putain_ de potion contraceptive. »

Deux grands lacs se plantèrent dans ses yeux. L'ex-rouge lui fit un sourire tellement lubrique que Blaise faillit exploser sur-le-champs.

« C'est hors-de-question~~. Répondit Ron. »

Se savant piégé, Blaise jura alors qu'il laissait tomber la hampe de son homme au profit de la boucle de sa ceinture sous le regard plus que satisfait de son époux. De toute façon il ne pouvait plus se contrôler: il fallait qu'il baise son petit lion. Pour punir ledit petit lion de sa moquerie évidente, le basané inséra un troisième doigt dans son antre et il imposa un rythme brutal. Le roux devint encore plus bruyant.

Le basané se stoppa néanmoins net dans son mouvement alors qu'il s'attaquait à sa braguette.

« Qu'est-ce... qu'il... y a ? Haleta Ron. »

Son mari ne lui répondit pas, l'oreille à l'affût. Le roux grimaça: ce n'était pas le moment de revenir en arrière !

Pour rappeler sa moitié à l'ordre il lui mordilla l'oreille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour les enfants ils ne peuvent pas nous surprendre, rassura-t-il. J'ai utilisé des sortilèges qui...

_ Ce n'est pas ça, coupa le basané.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ J'ai cru entendre...

_ Quoi ?

_ Ssshh... Là écoute. »

Effectivement ente tendant l'oreille, Ron perçu une petite voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement:

« Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça je te dis que je vais tout arranger ! Disait Nathan.

_ Oui mais...

_ Il n'y a pas de mais ! Regarde-toi tu es trempé et tout collant maintenant !

_ Mais c'est à cause de toi que...

_ Tu la veux mon aide oui ou non ?

_ … Désolé, fit Dante d'une voix penaude. Bien sûr que je veux ton aide.

_ Bien. Alors on suit mon plan: on va dans la salle de bain, je te déshabille, je te fais couler un bain et puis je t'aide à te nettoyer. On trouvera sûrement quelque chose pour tes vêtements et comme ça ni vu ni connu.

_ Oui mais Oncle Blaise a dit que...

_ Écoute si tu ne veux pas de mon aide tu peux toujours te débrouiller tout seul !

_ …Pardon. Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

_ On est d'accord alors ?

_ … On est d'accord. »

Des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent ensuite de la cuisine.

À ce moment là, la même scène que précédemment s'imposa dans la tête des deux adultes. À la différence que cette fois-ci Harry se tenait aux côtés de son époux. Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux devenus féroces et il pointa également sa baguette sur eux. Malgré toutes leurs supplications, la décision du brun était irrévocable.

« Vous avez laissé votre fils violer la règle numéro 7. Déclara-t-il. Vous allez payer pour ça. »

Un frisson glacé parcouru l'échine des deux adultes une fois qu'ils furent revenus sur Terre. Ils se regardèrent un instant, paniqués et puis:

« NATHAAAAAAAN ! »

HPDMDMHPDM

* * *

Voila pour l'interlude, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !


	19. Chapitre 15 : Plan

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Lia-Mei Soma

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Contente d'être enfin en vacance! Merci à tous pour vos reviews!

(chapitre 18): Elektra Black; titemb-bm; Mini-Yuya; JD-TH; Hime no tsubasa; fuhatsu; videl04; kisis; nesshrya; nytiss973; Lia-Mei Soma; souhad; Lord La Folle; brigitte26; sati-san; caro06; Jayisha; miruru-sensei; Naifu-Sasu; Ano Nym; Makie; senseiAerlinne; schaeffer et ayuluna

(chapitre 17): Elektra Black; AyaUchiwa; Charlymarmotte; sati-san; twilight200; nytiss973; kisis; Eichi-chan; mina; Dororo03; caro06; Ano Nym; nononekoo; Makie; senseiAerlinne; Oranne; Naifu-Sasu; videl04; miruru-sensei; brigitte26; ChamalloW; fleur de lisse; fuhatsu; jememj; ayuluna; Me; schaeffer; Lord La Folle; Ecnerrolf; Hachka et Chocola Glossy

(chapitre 16): Mystic Drake; fuhatsu et titemb-bm

(chapitre 15): Lord La Folle et maud18

(chapitre 2): Nathanaelle

(chapitre 1): nononekoo

.

**RAR**:

**Elektra Black**: Pour Jay/Val/Chris je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu voulais dire par "laisser la situation comme telle, rajouter Grégory en plus ou encore la clore une bonne fois pour toute". Tu veux dire si James va finalement choisir entre les deux avant la fin de ma fic ou si ça se transformer en Jay/Val/Chris/Grég? Si c'est ça, je compte quand même faire un choix final pour James parce que si je laisse l'histoire en plan je vais me faire lyncher par pas mal de personne ^^ Par contre je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment mettre Grégory dans l'histoire ou pas. A la base le duel devait se faire entre Chris et Grégory et puis finalement j'ai rajouté le couple Sirius/Severus et donc Valentin. Maintenant je ne sais plus trop quoi faire avec Grégory.

Et l'histoire de parfum avec Val c'est juste qu'il fabrique son propre parfum ^^ Après il ne met rien dedans qui puisse influencer James.

Je n'ai pas encore décidé de l'âge de Nathan et de Dante mais ton intervalle est bon ^^ Justement 5ans je trouve ça un peu trop tôt pour être un tel pervers... Et pour Ron je te rassure, il veut tomber enceint parce qu'il veut en 6ème enfant. ça n'a rien à voir avec la décision de Harry. D'ailleurs personne ne sais s'il est vraiment enceint ou pas. C'est juste une excuse pour faire céder Blaise. Et ne t'en fais pas pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ça. Et puis ce n'est pas comme dans certaines reviews où il manque carrément des mots ^^

**souhad**: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question la mère de Christopher c'est bien Nymphadora. Je le dis dans le chapitre 8 il me semble ^^

**Lord La Folle**: Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire avec Jay, Val et Chris mais en tout cas je ne mettrais pas Chris avec Gabriel pour la simple raison que Gabriel est hétéro ^^ Je devrais d'ailleurs le signaler quelque part parce que tu n'es pas la seule à caser Gabriel avec un garçon ^^ Après je vais plus me concentrer sur le couple Harry/Draco avant de faire le couple Blaise/Ron, mais normalement j'ai prévu de mettre plus les enfants du futur -et donc Gabe, Lily et Ezéchiel- en avant à un moment donné ^^

**ayuluna**: Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je faisais un trio Jay/Val/Chris. Je pense que je prendrais ma décision finale quand j'arriverais à ce moment. Et je n'ai encore parlé de l'âge de Dante et Nathan parce que je n'ai pas décidé. Je veux les faire assez jeunes mais pas trop pour que le fait que Nathan tripote Dante ne soit pas trop louche... Tout ça pour dire que je suis en plein dilemme ^^ si tu veux une approximation je pense leur donner entre 5 et 7 ans voir 8.

**AyaUchiwa**: Moi je prononce Dante. Danté ça me fais trop penser à "denté" genre avec des dents x) Merci d'avoir transmit mon adresse à Charlymarmotte, j'ai bien reçu son dessin ^^

**Charlymarmotte**: J'ai bien reçu ton mail. Effectivement tu n'imagines pas Val comme me je l'imagine mais je trouve que que ton dessin est réussi. Le chewing-gum dans sa bouche ressemble bien a un chewing-gum et je trouve que tu as bien fait les plis de sa chemise ^^ (chose que je galère trop à faire dans mes propres dessins ^^) Seul bémol: je trouve son cou un peu court du coup j'ai l'impression qu'il a la tête un peu enfoncé dans ses épaule ^^ Sinon j'adhère à ton dessin :) Si tu en fais d'autres je serais ravi de les voir ^^

**fuhatsu**: Je pense plutôt que je vais les énumérer une par une dans les chapitres et qu'après je ferais un récapitulatif ^^

**videl04**: Pour l'instant j'ai énuméré trois règles de survie mais je pense que je vais toutes les énumérer une par une dans les chapitres suivants et qu'après je ferais un récapitulatif ^^

**maud18**: Je crois que toi et moi on a des goûts complètement opposés ^^ Pour ma part j'adore les personnages qui n'ont ''que des défauts''. Les personnages comme Ezéchiel ou Draco qui sont fier, prétentieux et un peu sadique sont toujours mes préférés alors c'est complètement normal que Ezéchiel ne soit pas ''gentil" c'est fait exprès. A l'inverse les personnages tous gentil, altruiste et tout m'agace profondément. Je suis très Serpentard power alors ça dois être pour ça que la personnalité d'Harry ne ressort pas trop chez ses enfants. McGonagall n'est pas du tout un personnage que j'apprécie (c'est un bon exemple de persos qui m'agace) alors la valoriser n'est pas dans mes priorités surtout au vu de la très faible importance qu'elle a dans ma fic. Pour ce qui est du couple Severus/Sirius j'en vois, en effet, difficilement un totalement soumis à l'autre. Mais par contre pour les couples Ron/Blaise et Draco/Harry je ne supporte pas quand Harry et Ron sont dominants. J'ai un problème avec cette vision des choses alors c'est pour ça qu'ils sont uke. Mais bon j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'apprécier le reste de ma fic :)

**Hermi-one**: FF .Net ne prend pas en compte les adresse mail, du coup j'ai rien reçu ^^

.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 15: Plan

.

_{italique}_ pensées de Draco

_(italique)_ pensées d'Harry

.

« C'est juste que je l'aime _tellement_ Herm' ! J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine à chaque fois que je le vois ! »

La brune sourit.

« Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques jours, tu niais en bloc avoir de quelconques sentiments pour lui...

_ Oui mais je l'accepte maintenant. Et ça fait tellement de bien de pouvoir _enfin_ le dire à haute voix ! J'ai l'impression d'être soulagé d'un poids: je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy !

_ Et si tu continues à parler aussi fort, il finira par l'apprendre en même temps que tout Poudlard...

_ Et je peux t'assurer qu'il est clairement dans ton intérêt qu'il ne le découvre pas ! »

Harry fit la moue en se tournant vers le basané qui avait pris la parole.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas ! Rassura Blaise en plaçant son bras autour de ses épaules. On va t'aider à l'avoir, ton blondinet.

_ Mais en attendant que tu l'aies, tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes paroles ! Conseilla Hermione. En évitant d'hurler son nom sur tous les toits par exemple... »

Le brun grogna faiblement.

« Si tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'exprimer ton amour, trouves-lui au moins un pseudonyme histoire de brouiller les pistes.

_ J'ai pas envie de l'appeler par un autre prénom, moi. Bouda Harry.

_ Ou alors donnes-lui juste une lettre...

_ … Comme D ?

_ Trop évident. Prends plutôt la dernière lettre de son prénom, ou la deuxième, ou celle du milieu... Non en fait, prends n'importe laquelle, de toutes façons on saura de qui tu parles.

_ … A ? »

Théodore haussa un sourcil:

« La première lettre de l'alphabet ?

_ Comme Dray est le premier dans mon cœur... »

Une vague de protestations retentit parmi les personnes présentes.

« Quoi ? S'offusqua Harry.

_ Peuh, pathétique... »

Le brun foudroya Ézéchiel du regard.

« M'en fiche ! Bouda le Survivant. Mais maintenant je peux le clamer haut et fort: je suis fous amoureux de ''A''. »

HPDMDMHPDM

« Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? »

Pansy Parkison s'assit de force à côté de l'élu de son cœur qui ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son assiette.

« Potter est _amoureux _! »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Interrogea Crabbe. De qui ? »

La brune haussa les épaules.

« Il se serait épris d'un ou d'une mystérieux(se) ''A''. Répondit-elle. Tout Poudlard est au courant. »

Le Prince des Serpentard se tourna vers les jumeaux qui étaient assis non loin de lui.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de vous poser de problèmes. Nota-t-il. »

Gabriel leva un sourcil.

« Ça devrait ?

_ Vous piquez une crise dès que je m'approche d'une autre personne que Potter.

_ Papa peut faire ce qu'il veut. Expliqua le ténébreux. On sait qu'il finira par aller dans notre sens tôt ou tard. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres ainsi que sur celles de James. Le blond regarda soupçonneusement ses deux garçons pendant un moment avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur son repas.

« Je me demande qui est ''A''. Déclara pensivement Pansy. Une Alice peut-être ? Alexia ? Anaïs ? Je le verrais bien avec un thon nommé Allison... À moins que le Survivant soit branché mecs. Alexandre peut-être. Ou... Antoine ?

_ A mon avis, ''A'' n'a rien à voir avec le prénom du crétin ou de la crétine sur qui Potty a jeté son dévolu. Contredit Draco sans se donner la peine de lever les yeux vers son interlocutrice. C'est juste un code qu'il a convenu avec ses stupides amis pour garder secrète l'identité de son ou de sa chéri(e).

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Interrogea Pansy.

_ S'il ne l'appelle pas tout simplement par son prénom c'est qu'il veut que ça reste un secret mais si ''A'' était la première lettre de son prénom, Granger ne l'aurait jamais laisser le crier sur tous les toits: se serait beaucoup trop évident ! Répondit mollement le Prince des Glaces. De ce fait, ''A'' peut être n'importe quel(le) attardé(e) mental(e). »

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaise.

« Et je suis sûr que la personne dont Harry est tombé amoureux est très attardée mentalement.

_ Ouais, son cerveau doit approcher la taille d'un petit pois. Intervint Théodore

_ Même plus petit. Renchérit Draco.

_ Définitivement plus petit. Confirma Théodore. »

Draco leva les yeux de son assiette en sentant comme une animosité autour de lui... En effet, la plupart des personnes qui l'entourait, arborait un petit sourire malicieux.

« Oncle Blaise, Oncle Ted, c'est méchant. Rappela Lily.

_ Mais tellement vrai... Philosopha Théodore. »

Un gloussement s'échappa de la gorge de Blaise, rendant Draco encore plus suspicieux.

« J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Marmonna le blond. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant ?

_ Naaan. Affirma le basané. Rien de bien important. »

Après un dernier regard méfiant, Draco replongea dans son assiette en tentant d'ignorer les gloussements que poussaient ses enfants, amis et leurs enfants.

HPHPHPHPHP

« Bon, tout le monde est là ? Parfait. »

Installé sur le lit de Christopher, Harry regardait sa fille Lily pendre les rênes du plan ''faire tomber Draco amoureux d'Harry''. Tous ses enfants étaient là ainsi que Blaise, et Théodore qui bécotait Hermione assise à ses côtés.

« Pour réussir à faire tomber Père amoureux de toi, nous avons opté pour un plan en trois étapes. Commença la blonde. Première étape... »

La Serpentard s'interrompit brusquement.

« Papa ?

_ Oui ?

_ C'est la chemise de Père ? »

Harry piqua un fard. Comme il en avait prit l'habitude, il avait porté à son nez l'une des chemises du Prince des Serpentard, fraîchement piquée par Blaise. L'odeur exquise du vert et argent le mettait toujours de bonne humeur.

« Non. Mentit-il. »

Il leva penaudement les yeux vers sa fille qui n'avait pas cru une seule seconde à son mensonge.

« Papa ! Raisonna-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de m'habituer à l'odeur de mon futur mari, non ?

_ Pff, obsédé. »

Le brun fusilla Blaise du regard.

« Bref, revenons au plan. Coupa Lily. La première étape concernera donc ton apparence générale. »

Harry grimaça:

« Mes vêtements ? Grogna-t-il.

_ En très grande partie. Confirma la blonde. D'ailleurs, je serais en charge de cela. Narcissa s'occupera de ton attitude.

_ Mon attitude ?

_ Pour que Père s'intéresse à toi il faut que tu aies un minimum confiance en toi. Expliqua la brune. Sinon il ne te considérera jamais comme un égal, et tu pourras toujours courir pour qu'il t'envisage comme un potentiel petit-ami et non comme un simple vide-couille.

_ Ézéchiel s'occupera de tes cheveux... Poursuivit Lily.

_ En tout cas je ferai mon maximum pour te rendre présentable. Corrigea le jeune homme. J'arrive à faire quelque chose avec mes cheveux, mais ils n'ont rien à voir avec le _problème originel_...

_ Merci Ezé...

_ Ne m'appelle pas...

_ James s'occupera de ta peau... Continua la blonde.

_ Ma peau ? Interrompit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ma peau ?

_ Euh... »

La Serpentard se tourna un instant vers ses frères et sœurs.

« Tu... verras ça avec James le moment venu. Répondit-elle. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry passa pensivement sa main sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec sa peau ?

« Et Gabe s'occupera de tes yeux. Termina Lily.

_ Plus de lunettes, hein ? S'enquit le brun.

_ Plus de lunettes. Acquiesça-t-elle.

_ Attends une minute... _Gabriel_ va jeter un sort sur mes _yeux_ ?

_ **Hé **! S'indigna le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Je ne suis pas un tel boulet pour lancer des sortilèges ! »

Il grogna ensuite face à l'air dubitatif des personnes présentes.

« Je vais m'entraîner ! Se défendit-il. Beaucoup ! »

Étrangement, Harry ne se sentait pas rassuré le moins du monde...

« Lily va s'en occuper. »

Harry leva la tête vers James qui lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille la dernière phrase et lui adressa un sourire.

« Et que vont faire Blaise et Théo dans tout ça ? S'enquit-il.

_ Rien dans l'étape une. Répondit Narcissa Ils interviendront dans l'étape trois.

_ Qui consiste en... ?

_ Tu verras. »

Le brun soupira avant de se tourner vers les deux concernés.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Non pas que vous me dérangiez mais...

_ Je voulais voir Herm'. Se justifia Théodore. Elle me manquait.

_ Oooh Ted... Fit la brune. »

Les jeunes amoureux plongèrent ensuite dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et se sourirent tendrement.

« Vous êtes chou tous les deux. Commenta Blaise. J'aimerais vivre ça avec Ron... »

Le basané se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui avait éclaté de rire.

« Ce n'est pas près d'arriver, c'est ça ? Comprit-il.

_ Désolé vieux. S'excusa le brun. Et sinon toi pourquoi tu es venu ?

_ Pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

_ Vous avez laissé Draco seul ?

_ Mais non ! Contredit le basané. Il est avec Pansy, Vincent et Grégory. »

Théodore éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Le connaissant, il doit s'amuser comme un petit fou.

_ Vous êtes des amis horribles. Conclut le brun.

_ On est des amis Serpentard. Corrigea Blaise.

_ Pour en revenir à notre sujet, ce week-end, on peut se rendre à Près-Au-Lard, non ? S'informa Lily. Le quartier étant interdit au public et les vendeurs sous serment inviolable, c'est ça ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Parfait. En plus vu que c'est bientôt les vacances, nous pourrons d'autant plus nous concentrer sur toi. Nous commencerons donc dès samedi! »

HPHPHPHPHP

« Je... Je ne sais pas... C'est un peu trop... moulant à mon goût... »

Debout devant un miroir à pied de l'une des boutiques les plus chères de Près-Au-Lard, Harry faisait la moue. Le pantalon en cuir noir qu'avait choisi Lily le collait comme une seconde peau. Idem pour la chemise aux manches trois-quart, couleur vert bouteille et non boutonnée jusqu'en haut. Le brun avait l'horrible impression de ne pas porter de vêtements du tout...

Il se retourna et ses yeux faillirent sortir de leur orbite quand il vit ce que le pantalon faisait à ses fesses.

« Ce pantalon ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination. Bougonna-t-il. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel pour la centième fois de la journée. Leur deuxième journée shopping s'annonçait aussi difficile que la première !

« Pour la dernière fois, les pantalons moulants te font un cul magnifique ! Et Père adore tes fesses alors autant les... secouer sous son nez. Ça lui donnera d'autant plus envie d'approfondir votre relation. »

La blonde soupira face au scepticisme de son Papa.

« Juste... Fais-moi confiance, ok ? »

La Serpentard s'approcha de lui et arrangea son col.

« Tu es parfait. Ajouta-t-elle. »

Harry se mit face au miroir et se regarda une énième fois. Il était vrai que ces vêtements mettaient vraiment son corps en valeur ! Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ses longues jambes galbées, son petit cul bien ferme, la courbure de ses reins, la musculature de son torse... Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était à gerber !

Lily sourit.

« Tu vois ? Même toi, tu te trouves à tomber ! »

Les lèvres de brun s'étirèrent en un franc sourire.

« Je dois avouer que ça me va bien. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il est absolument nécessaire d'aller dans une boutique de luxe ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver exactement les mêmes vêtements dans une autre boutique sans débourser... »

Le lion jeta un œil à l'étiquette qui pendait de la chemise. Il grimaça:

« … L'équivalent de trois mois de salaire d'un travailleur moyen ? »

Lily soupira.

« Meilleure qualité de tissu, meilleure coupe au niveau du vêtement, personnalisable si besoin, travail minutieux et donc meilleur rendu, si tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte, je te signale que nous bénéficions d'une pièce intime à l'écart des autres clients, que le proprio nous à la botte et qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour nous contenter et puis ça montrera que tu as changé ! Expliqua-t-elle. Que tu ne veux plus te contenter d'être une souillon et que tu t'occupes enfin de toi ! Père sera nettement plus impressionné par ton soin du détail si tu portes une tenue impeccable !

_ … Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'une souillon ?

_ Papa... ''souillon'' est un euphémisme.

_ C'est à ce point ? »

La blonde acquiesça.

« Réessayons veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Harry gémit.

« Pas encore ! Geignit-il. On le sait que je n'ai aucun goût vestimentaire ! Pourquoi ne pas juste se contenter de renouveler ma garde-robe ?

_ Parce que même si on t'achète des vêtements sublimes, si tu les mets n'importe comment, ça ne sert à rien. Répliqua la blonde. »

Harry bougonna un peu avant de s'asseoir tant bien que mal sur un tabouret. Aussitôt, sa fille lui présenta deux vêtements.

Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Mmm, j'aime bien celui de droite. Déclara-t-il.

_ Celui de droite ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Bah... oui pourquoi ? »

La blonde se tourna vers ledit vêtement. Le T-shirt en question était un assemblage d'un extrême mauvais goût qui ne pouvait pas moins aller à son Papa.

« Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse, hein ? S'enquit le brun.

_ … On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Murmura Lily. »

HPHPHPHPHP

« Recommence ! »

Harry se lamenta une énième fois.

« Ça sert à rien ! Pleurnicha-t-il. »

Le Gryffondor se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit le plus proche. Seul dans son dortoir avec Narcissa, il tentait désespérément d'avoir l'air plus confiant. La rumeur avait couru dans Poudlard: il était amoureux d'un ou d'une certain(e) ''A''. De ce fait, ses amis ne s'étonnaient pas de le voir faire autant d'efforts. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous avides de connaître son identité et ils ne le lâchaient pas. Mais Harry avait réussi à les faire se tenir tranquille en leur expliquant qu'il avait en vu quelqu'un hautement placé dans l'échelle sociale de Poudlard et qu'il ne voulait pas leur révéler son identité jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à l'avoir.

« Pour la dernière fois, tu dois encore essayer ! Rappela Narcissa. Si tu ne prends pas confiance en toi, Père t'écrasera comme une mouche. »

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Harry ne réagit pas.

« Allez on s'y remet ! Encouragea la brune. »

Elle le prit doucement par le poignet et le força à se lever. Les deux adolescents se tournèrent côte à côte vers le miroir à pied.

« Regarde toi dans le miroir. Ne le quitte pas des yeux... et répète après moi. Intima Narcissa. ''Je suis sexy''. »

Le brun fit la moue. Un visage qui s'affinait malgré une mâchoire un peu carrée, un visage toujours imberbe en dépit de ses 16 ans, des binocles rondes rafistolées de partout, des cheveux indomptables qui ne ressemblaient à rien et apparemment un grain de peau douteux. Il flottait dans un pantalon trop long et trop large qu'une ceinture ceignait à sa taille. Sa chemise blanche toute aussi large, rentrée dans son pantalon, donnait l'impression qu'il était un ballon prêt à gonfler ! Tous les nouveaux vêtements qu'il avait acheté avec Lily étaient soigneusement rangés dans une valise. Pour une raison inconnue, il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher... Tout ça pour dire que le Survivant était _loin_ de se trouver sexy ! Potable à la rigueur, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec le magnifique éphèbe Malfoy.

« Je suis sexy. Répéta mornement le brun.

_ Tu ne peux pas être moins convaincant. Soupira Narcissa. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'y peux rien moi ! Difficile de croire à mes paroles alors que je me trouve à la limite du potable !

_ Mais on s'en fiche que tu sois vraiment sexy ou non ! Des tas de gens se trouvent à tomber alors qu'ils ont autant de classe que toi !

_ Merci. Marmonna le brun.

_ Tout ça pour dire que l'important, c'est la confiance qu'ils ont en eux. Pas leur véritable apparence. »

La mine du brun devint boudeuse.

« Allez on réessaye ! ''Je suis sexy''.

_ Je suis sexy ?

_ … Papa ce n'est pas une question, c'est une _affirmation _! Par Merlin mets-y un peu du tien ! Fais-moi croire ces paroles. Ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire: ''Je suis sexy''. »

La brune se perdit un instant dans son reflet.

« Oh oui je suis tellement sexy...

_ Cissa... Rappela Harry.

_ Désolée ! On reprend: ''je suis sexy''.

_ Je suis sexy. »

La jeune femme soupira: ils n'étaient pas rendus...

HPHPHPHPHP

« Tu as bien compris ? »

Harry grogna. Dans un petit coin de la salle de bain, posés à côté du lavabo, une quinzaine de produits lui étaient destinés. Shampoing, après-shampoing, gel douche, savon et crème pour le corps, le visage et les mains... Tous un tas d'articles destinés à résoudre son ''problème de peau''.

« Lundi, mercredi, vendredi, dimanche, gel douche bleu puis savon rose, essuyage avec la serviette que tu m'as acheté, crème blanche le matin pour le visage et rouge pour le corps...

_ Shampoing ?

_ Produit vert pomme sans mouiller puis le violet pour laver, le orange pour démêler, marron après rinçage, rose après séchage et crème noir pour terminer. Récita le brun.

_ Visage le soir ?

_ Je le sais ! Assura Harry.

_ Papa...

_ Laver d'abord avec le rose pale puis le jaune canari et après essuyage: crème bleue marine. »

James fouilla quelques instants dans sa poche et il en ressortit un petit tube bleu et blanc.

« Et applique cette pommade avant d'aller te coucher. Recommanda-t-il. »

Le lion prit le tube en le regardant dubitativement.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il ne va pas avec ma peau à la fin ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la merde écrasée sur le visage ! »

James grimaça.

« Juste... Applique cette pommade. »

HPHPHPHPHP

« Vraiment ? Tu préfères _vraiment_ ce pull ? »

Assis en face de Lily dans un coin reculé d'une boutique distinguée qu'ils avaient dévalisé, Harry était une fois de plus soumis aux tests de sa fille. Après les vêtements printemps-été, ils étaient passés aux vêtements automne-hiver dont le brun trouverait rapidement une utilité au vu des températures de plus en plus basses.

Le regard aiguisé de la blonde le transperçait de part en part et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient dans le dos du brun.

« Heu... oui. Répondit d'une toute petite-voix. »

Harry crut voir des flammes danser dans les yeux émeraudes de sa fille.

« Papa. Commença-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait calme. C'est du _synthétique _!

_ Et c'est un problème parce que...? »

Exaspérée, la Serpentard enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

HPHPHPHPHP

« Tête bien droite... Regard au loin... Bombe le torse ! Pas autant... Et enlève cet air constipé de ton visage ! »

Encore une fois, le livre qu'Harry tenait en équilibre sur sa tête tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Cet exercice est impossible ! S'exclama le brun face au désespoir qui transparaissait dans les yeux de Narcissa. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil. Le livre qu'elle avait sur la tête depuis qu'ils avaient commencé n'avait encore jamais connu la dureté du sol.

« Mais c'est pas la même chose, tu es une fille toi! Justifia le Survivant.

_ Récupère ton livre, on reprend. »

HPHPHPHPHP

« Hum. »

Harry fronça les sourcils face à la mine perplexe de James. Le garçon regardait la peau de son visage de près.

« Tu n'as pas utilisé à chaque fois la crème bordeaux matin et soir le mardi, mercredi et jeudi si ? »

Harry rosit légèrement.

« J'ai oublié une fois. »

Le blond fit la moue.

« Hum.

_ C'est si grave que ça ? S'enquit la brun. Et puis, comment tu as deviné ? »

Le Serpentard sortit de sa poche une nouvelle crème.

« Pendant trois jours, juste après avoir lavé ton visage. Ça devrait rattraper le coup et arranger un peu plus ta peau. »

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils.

« Mais bordel de merde qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ma peau ?

_ …Pendant trois jours, juste après avoir lavé ton visage. Répéta le blond. »

HPHPHPHPHP

« _Non_ tu ne peux pas mettre ce pantalon pour aller en soirée ! Éructa Lily.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea Harry.

_ _Parce que_ tu... Dis moi une chose. Avec quoi est-ce que tu voulais le mettre ?

_ Avec le petit pull et le blazer qu'on a acheté dans la boutique précédente. »

A ce moment précis, Harry crut que la tête de sa fille allait exploser.

« Tu ne peux _pas_ mettre le pull bleu nuit avec ce pantalon !

_ Pourquoi pas?

_ Parce qu'ils ne vont _pas_ ensemble ! »

Le brun fit la moue.

« J'aime bien moi. Confessa-t-il.

_ Tu... tu aimes bien?

_ Oui. Je trouve ça joli. »

La mâchoire plus crispée que jamais, Lily se leva brutalement de son siège.

« Où tu vas ? Demanda Harry. On a fini ?

_ Non. Non on n'a pas fini. On est même très _loin_ d'avoir terminé ! Mais là, j'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'un verre. Alors je vais sortir, aller m'acheter une Bière au beurre et revenir pour _tenter_ de faire rentrer quelque chose dans ton crâne ! »

Harry regarda ébahi sa fille sortir précipitamment de la pièce. La blonde semblait vraiment sur les nerfs ces derniers temps...

HPHPHPHPHP

« Plus souple la démarche... Balance tes hanches... Sois d'une grâce... presque féline...! Ne roule pas du cul comme ça, on dirait une traînée...! Et par pitié ne marche pas comme si tu avais un objet d'une taille importante entre les fesses ! »

Harry soupira.

« J'abandonne ! Soupira-t-il. Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur.

_ Interdiction d'abandonner ! Pense avec sa salope à la démarche gracieuse qui fait baver Père en ce moment. »

Harry, qui était sur le point de s'avachir sur le lit le plus proche, se redressa immédiatement.

« D'autres conseils ? S'enquit-il.

_ Pense... à la démarche de Père. »

Harry grogna.

« Tu veux que j'ai la même démarche que lui ? »

La brune éclata de rire.

« Non je ne t'en demande pas tant. Je sais très bien que c'est impossible...

_ Merci de croire en moi. Grogna le brun.

_ Juste... Laisse-toi aller... Sois gracieux... Souple... Adopte une démarche qui mettrait l'eau à la bouche de Père ! »

La brune adressa un regard compatissant à son Papa qui soupirait.

« Allez on réessaye. »

HPHPHPHPHP

« Moui c'est pas mal. »

Harry se détendit.

« Mon problème de peau est terminé ?

_ Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais tu es sur la bonne voie. Continue comme ça.

_ Tu me diras un jour ce qui cloche avec ma peau ou pas ?

_ … Juste... Continue comme ça. »

HPHPHPHPHP

« Celle de gauche.

_ Avec cette tenue ? Tu es sûr ? »

De la sueur gouttait sur le front de Harry. Devant lui, deux paires de chaussures noires le narguaient.

« J'en suis sûr. Assura-t-il. »

Il leva craintivement les yeux vers Lily. Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur le visage de sa fille.

« C'est vrai ? Se réjouit Harry. »

La blonde acquiesça.

« Yeeees ! Bondit le brun. »

HPHPHPHPHP

Narcissa regarda avec stupéfaction son Papa marcher élégamment à travers le dortoir vide. Le livre en équilibre sur sa tête n'était pas tombé une seule fois.

« Alors ? Demanda le brun sur un ton victorieux.

_ … C'était parfait ! S'extasia la jeune femme.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Père va littéralement te baver dessus.

_ Yeees!

_ Maintenant on va pouvoir se concentrer sur le ''je suis sexy''. »

Harry perdit immédiatement le sourire.

« Vraiment ? Bougonna-t-il. C'est _vraiment_ nécessaire ?

_ C'est même indispensable.

HPHPHPHPHP

Le jour J était finalement arrivé. Peu de jours avant la rentrée, après un entraînement intensif, les enfants d'Harry avaient considéré que celui-ci était prêt. Il avait toujours un problème avec le ''je suis sexy'' et ses goûts vestimentaires ne s'étaient pas améliorés de beaucoup, mais après une cinquantaine de penses-bête sur lesquels Lily avait détaillé ce qu'il devait porter comme vêtements, avec quoi et en quelle occasion, ils s'étaient décidés à passer à l'action: une fois la rentrée arrivée, Harry serait de nouveau obligé de porter sa robe de sorcier, ce qui cacherait partiellement ses nouveaux vêtements.

Dos au miroir pour garder le suspens jusqu'au bout et vêtu de ses nouveaux habits, gardés précieusement pour ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise, Harry se faisait dévisager par sa progéniture.

« Tu as vraiment fait un travail remarquable James ! Complimenta Lily. Il n'y a plus le...

_ Ouais ! Et le... Ajouta Gabriel.

_ Vous allez me dire ce qu'il cloche avec ma peau à la fin ! S'impatienta Harry.

_ … Juste... Continue comme ça. Intima James. Ézéchiel tu es prêt pour ses cheveux ?

_ Hum, hum.

_ Bon à part ça il ne manque plus que...

_ Ses yeux ! Termina Gabriel. Je me suis entraîné: cette fois-ci je ne me foirerai pas ! »

Ses frères et sœurs se dévisagèrent en silence en instant.

« Euh Gabe. Intervint Narcissa. Nous avons convenu qu'il serait mieux que Lil' le fasse...

_ Quoi ? Mais non je suis au point, je vous assure !

_ Oui mais... Commença James.

_ Il va devoir le faire. »

Les six personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Lily qui venait de prendre la parole.

« Je pensais avoir le temps de m'occuper de la garde-robe de Papa et de bosser sur le sortilège mais Papa a été un moins bon élève que je ne le supposais. »

Piqué au vif, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il se tut finalement, fauché par la réalité.

« Gabriel va s'occuper de mes yeux ? Remarqua-t-il enfin.

_ On n'a pas le choix. Répondit Lily. »

James adressa à la blonde un regard effaré:

« Mais Lil', tenta-t-il de raisonner à voix basse en prenant soin que son frère ne l'entende pas, on ne peut pas faire ça ! Aurais-tu oublié la règle de survit numéro 3. Souffla-t-il »

La blonde grimaça. Comme tout le monde, elle était parfaitement au courant: règle de survit numéro 3: ne **JAMAIS** confier de sortilège majeur à Gabriel. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient d'autres options, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir le livre sur la correction de la vue par magie.

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre. Il est hors de question que Papa entre en scène avec ses atroces lunettes.

_ Ne vous en faite pas. Rassura Gabriel en dégainant sa baguette. J'ai vraiment bossé à fond cette fois-ci. »

Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur le visage de son Papa.

« Surtout, ne bouge pas... »

HPHPHPHPHP

« Fini ! S'exclama Ézéchiel.

_ C'est... vraiment bien Ezé. Complimenta James.

_ Ne m'appelle _pas_...

_ Ouais. Confirma Narcissa. Vraiment très réussi. Il a l'air...

_ Coiffé. Termina Ethan.

_ Et sinon comment va ta vue Papa ? S'enquit Narcissa.

_ Je suis toujours aveugle. »

Gabriel se mordit la lèvre.

« Je suis tellement _désolé _! S'excusa-t-il pour la centième fois. J'étais absolument sûr d'être au point...

_ Ok on n'a plus le temps d'attendre. Décréta Lily. »

La jeune femme pointa à son tour sa baguette sur son Papa.

« Lil' qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Gabriel.

_ Je répare ton erreur.

_ Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ?

_ A ton avis? »

Ézéchiel éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Les parents vont tellement te trucider. Railla-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Interrogea Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Lil' ne fais pas ça ! Intima James.

_ Quelqu'un à une autre idée ? Demanda-t-elle. Parce qu'on ne peut pas mettre le plan à exécution si Papa est aveugle !

_ J'ai un autre plan ! S'exclama un Harry alarmé. M'emmener à la l'infirmerie et ne pas faire quelque chose que ton Père et moi vous avons manifestement interdit !

_ … Je le fais, un point c'est tout.

_ _Non _! S'écria le brun. Je te l'interdis tu...

_ Ne t'en fais pas il n'y a absolument aucun risque pour toi. Rassura la blonde.

_ Ça signifie qu'il y en a un pour toi ? S'étrangla le Gryffondor.

_ …

_ Lily ?

_ …

_ Lily écoute-moi bien: je _t'interdis_ de... »

Un sifflement l'interrompit. Ça ressemblait au Fourchelangue à la différence qu'Harry n'en comprenait pas un mot. Le Survivant en déduisit que la blonde avait outre-passé son autorité. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était comme hypnotisé par les incantations sifflées. L'air sembla se modifier autour de lui. Il était ainsi devenu plus pesant et pressant. Le brun sentit quelque chose de très ancien et de très puissant s'éveiller peu à peu. Il ne savait pas à quelle sorte de magie il avait affaire mais, à écouter sa progéniture, il en perdit même le cours du temps...

HPHPHPHPHP

« Comment vont tes yeux ? »

Harry se réveilla soudain. Il papillota ses yeux pendant un moment, encore habitué au noir dans lequel il avait été plongé et un peu déboussolé: il avait l'impression de sortir d'une sieste de plusieurs siècles.

En baladant son regard à travers la pièce, il s'aperçut qu'il y voyait très bien.

« Génial. Répondit-il. Je vois même parfaitement bien! »

Un sourire soulagé se dessina sur les lèvres de ses enfants. La joie du brun fit place à de l'inquiétude.

« Lily la formule que tu as utilisé, c'était quoi ?

_ Rien dont tu devrais te soucier.

_ Lily ça avait l'air plutôt dangereux et...

_ Oublie! Profite un peu de ce moment: tu as 10 sur 10 à chaque œil maintenant !

_ N'essaye pas de... »

L'attention du brun fut soudainement happée par la présence d'un petit tas de cendres qui gisait près de son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui a brûlé ? S'enquit-il.

_ Oh, tes anciens vêtements. Répondit anodinement Gabriel.

_ Vous avez mis le feu à mes vêtements ! S'indigna Harry.

_ On t'en a acheté des nouveaux ! Expliqua James. Ce n'était pas pour que tu ne les mettes pas...

_ C'est bizarre quand même. Nota Ézéchiel. »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté son Papa des yeux une seule seconde.

« Ce que _ça_ a eu comme effet sur les yeux de Papa. Ajouta-t-il.

_ Moui mais ce n'est pas dérangeant. Dit Narcissa.

_ C'est même très joli. Renchérit James. »

Harry devint livide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ? »

Ses six enfants lui accordèrent un large sourire.

« Tu vas bientôt le découvrir. Assura Lily. Prêts à te regarder dans la glace ? »

Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry s'accéléra.

« Je... Je suppose. Déglutit-il faiblement. »

Gabriel le saisit par le poignet et le fit se lever puis reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près du miroir, mais de dos.

« Tu es prêt ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Harry acquiesça faiblement.

« Bon. Tu peux te retourner maintenant. Accorda-t-il. »

Harry obéit et se tourna lentement vers le miroir. Il faillit ne pas se reconnaître ! Ses jambes ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi longues dans le slim sombre qui le moulait à la perfection et redessinait sublimement la courbe de ses reins. En vérifiant ses fesses, il put constater qu'elles étaient à croquer... Son torse musclé transparaissait légèrement sous le fin pull bleu marine à col en V. Et sa peau ! Il devait l'avouer, elle était vraiment plus... nette. Et ses yeux ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Lily, mais en plus d'avoir retrouvé une vue impeccable, ses iris semblaient d'un vert plus étincelant ! Presque hypnotique. C'était vraiment magnifique. Dernier point: Ézéchiel avait fait un travail remarquable avec ses cheveux. Plus courts, ils semblaient plus disciplinés et plus coiffés.

Pour résumer: ses enfants avaient vraiment fait du bon boulot.

« Alors ? S'enquit Ethan. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Survivant.

« Tu sais quoi Narcissa ? Demanda-t-il.

_ … Hum ?

_ Je suis super sexy ! »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Debout seul derrière la porte de la Grande Salle, Harry respirait profondément. Ses enfants étaient rentrés quelques minutes avant lui pour que tous les regards soient vraiment braqués sur lui. En passant, ils avaient également vérifié que leur Père se trouvait bien dans la Grande Salle.

Le brun se remémora en détail les derniers conseils de sa fille cadette: adopter une démarche souple, féline sans non plus rouler du cul comme une traînée et ne pas en faire trop: il ne participait pas à un défilé de mode.

Et s'il tombait ? S'il se ramassait littéralement en plein milieu de la Grande Salle...? Non il ne fallait pas penser à des choses comme ça. Il fallait se concentrer. Il s'était entraîné pendant des jours sur sa démarche ! Tellement qu'elle était devenue naturelle à présent. Il était inutile de s'en faire.

Après une dernière inspiration pour se relaxer un maximum, Harry poussa les battants de la porte.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le brun n'aurait jamais cru que l'expérience serait aussi jouissive. _Tous_ les élèves de Poudlard le regardaient ! _Tous _! Ils le dévoraient littéralement des yeux. Lui bavaient dessus !

La cuillère pleine de lait chocolaté et de céréales de Ron n'atteignit jamais son but et gouttait sur l'uniforme de son meilleur ami qui l'observait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ronds.

Marchant nonchalamment comme si de rien n'était, Harry jubilait intérieurement. Un petit sourire ornait le visage de ses enfants. Enfin, de presque tous ses enfants: Ézéchiel était bien plus intéressé par ses ongles que par l'entrée fracassante de son Papa. Hermione leva ses deux pouces en signe d'approbation et, quant à l'amour de sa vie... Eh bien ce dernier tartinait anodinement un bout de pain.

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent. Il avait souffert pendant plusieurs semaines ! Travaillant sans relâche sous la coupe de ses enfants sadiques, et la personne pour qui il avait fait autant d'efforts ne daignait même pas lever les yeux vers lui !

_(ouhou c'est moi l'homme de ta vie ! Lève les yeux de ta putain de tartine et regarde à quel point tu devrais tomber amoureux de moi !)_

Il allait bien devoir s'asseoir, à un moment ou à un autre, alors il ne pouvait continuer ce petit jeu très longtemps.

Finalement, Blaise se pencha vers son meilleur et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille pour le faire réagir. Le blond se tourna alors vers Harry qui se détendit. Mais le Prince des Serpentards se contenta d'hausser un sourcil aristocratique avant de replonger dans son petit-déjeuner. L'excitation d'Harry retomba comme un soufflé. Il grimaça et se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de Narcissa en ignorant l'attention que l'on lui portait.

« C'était génial Papa ! Chuchota la jeune femme. Tu as été parfait ! Ta démarche était à croquer ! »

Harry soupira.

« Mais ça n'a pas attirer l'attention de ''A''.

_ Bien sûr que si !

_ Un regard et un haussement de sourcil c'est ce que tu appelles un intérêt toi ?

_ Papa, je t'assure qu'il était impressionné. Crois-moi, je le connais par cœur. »

Elle lui adressa ensuite un sourire encourageant avant de se tourner vers Rachel.

Harry fit la moue: il n'était pas aussi convaincu que sa fille...

« C'était quoi tout _ça _? »

Le brun se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui avait prit place à ses côtés.

« Je veux dire, je sais que tu essayes de faire tomber quelqu'un dans tes filets et que tes enfants te relookaient, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel changement. Tu es tellement... wouha ! Et ta démarche... wouha ! Et tes cheveux, tes yeux, tes vêtements..._ Wouha _!

_ Merci Ron. Murmura Harry avec un petit sourire.

_ Je ne sais pas à qui tu essayes de plaire mais je peux te dire que c'est dans la poche ! Personne ne pourrait te résister ! »

Harry effleura du regard un certain blond de Serpentard. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il succomberait à ses charmes, lui...

HPDMDMHPDM

« Oh Merlin vous avez vu ça ? Potty est _sexy _!

_ Tu vas jeter ton dévolu sur lui maintenant ? »

Pansy Parkinson se tourna vers l'élu de son cœur et lui adressa un immense sourire.

« Bien sûr que non Drake ! Mon cœur t'appartient pour toujours, tu le sais très bien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être jaloux... »

Le Prince des Glaces éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Moi ? Jaloux de toi et Potty ? Ben voyons... Si tu veux te le taper, ça te regarde ! Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Vexée, la jeune femme se mura dans le silence.

« Et sinon, que penses-tu du nouveau style de Harry ? S'informa Blaise.

_ …Mouais. Lâcha le blond avait de plonger sa petite cuillère dans son yaourt. »

Le basané sourit. Le blond pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il le connaissait par cœur et savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait...

DMDMDMDMDM

_{Mais **qu'est-ce** que c'est que ce bordel ! Depuis **quand** est-ce que Potty est sexy ? Il n'a pas le droit d'être sexy ! Et il n'a certainement pas le droit d'être **aussi** sexy ! Et c'est quoi ces nouveaux vêtements ? Où sont passés ses horribles pantalons trop larges qui cachaient parfaitement son cul...? Son magnifique petit cul bien ferme que je me ferais un plaisir de ramoner... **Non **! Draco non ! On ne fantasme **pas** sur Potty ! On n'a pas envie de lui foutre des doigts, on n'a pas envie de caresser son torse musclé, on n'a pas envie de sucer ses tétons et on n'a **certainement** pas envie de se délecter de ses râles de jouissances ! On se **calme **! On ne bande **PAS** en pensant au corps nu du Balafré se cambrer violemment ! On se **CALME **!}_

HPHPHPHPHP

« Deuxième étape du plan, la plus facile parce que tu n'auras rien à faire: te rendre accessible. »

Harry se tourna vers Lily.

« Accessible ?

_ Pour Père, tu n'es que ''Saint Potty''. Un puceau qui le restera jusqu'au mariage.

_ _Hé _! S'offusqua Harry. Je ne suis plus vierge des deux côtés pourtant... »

La blonde frissonna.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître ces détails. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Oh, désolé. »

La Serpentard secoua sa tête pour notifier que ce n'était rien.

« Tout cela pour dire qu'il ne te prend pas au sérieux. Pour lui tu n'es qu'une pleurnicheuse qui l'emmerdera pendant toute sa scolarité parce qu'il t'aura pris sa virginité ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Le brun acquiesça.

« Pour briser cette image, nous allons faire circuler des rumeurs à ton sujet.

_ Quel... sorte de rumeurs ? S'enquit le brun.

_ … Comme quoi tu aurais couché avec des pures bombes masculines de Poudlard. Père verra ainsi que tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle et que tu es un amant à son niveau. »

Harry fit la moue. Faire courir des rumeurs sur sa vie sexuelle... Bof pourquoi pas. Et puis si se sont des bombes, prétendre avoir couché avec eux ne ferait rien de mal.

« Tu... es d'accord ? Interrogea sa fille.

_ Oui c'est bon. Affirma Harry. Tu as ma permission. »

HPHPHPHPHPHP

« Papa ! »

Harry se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de Narcissa. La jeune femme accourait vers lui.

« Salut. Lui adressa-t-il.

_ Salut. Haleta-t-elle.

_ En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

_ Je voulais t'informer de l'avancer du plan.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Tout se déroule étonnamment vite. Je pensais que les rumeurs mettraient plus de temps pour aboutir mais tout Poudlard en parle déjà: tu aurais couché avec sept pures bombes de Poudlard! »

Harry sourit.

« Je peux faire une confession ?

_ Je suppose.

_ La raison pour laquelle les rumeurs circulent si vite: c'est parce que j'ai _vraiment_ couché avec eux.

_ Tu _QUOI _? Rugit-elle. »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Ben... En réfléchissant à toute cette histoire de rumeurs, j'ai commencé à me rapprocher de quelques personnes qui feraient parfaitement l'affaire et il s'est avéré que... tu sais... Ils sont sexy... Je suis sexy...

_ Je vois que ma leçon est rentrée dans ta tête tout compte fait. Fulmina la brune.

_ Désoléééé ! S'excusa son Papa. Mais coucher avec le premier était tellement bon que...

_ … Tu les as tous enchainés ? Proposa Narcissa.

_ Et puis j'en avais un peu marre d'être ''Saint Potty'', celui qui couche avec personne...

_ Alors tu as décidés d'agir comme une traînée ?

_ Cissa !

_ Quoi ? Tu commences à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ! Comme Père.

_ Mais... »

Harry s'interrompit en sentant une main se poser sur son postérieur. Il se retourna et il croisa le regard d'un magnifique éphèbe de septième année sous qui il était passé. Ledit éphèbe lui sourit avant de poursuivre son chemin.

« Huit. Murmura le Survivant.

_ Quoi ? L'interrogea Narcissa.

_ Huit. Répéta-t-il. Tu te rappelles de l'échelle dont tu m'avais parlé ? Celle des orgasmes ?

_ Moui.

_ Et bah avec lui c'était un huit.

_ … Dégoûtant. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et bah désolé mais ça a vraiment été le pied quand il a enfoncé son énorme queue dans mon cul.

_ _Papa _! Rappela la brune. »

Une expression de profond dégoût s'était scotchée sur son visage.

« ''Tu es ma fille de 14ans''. Se souvint Harry. Pardon, pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas te traumatiser.

_ Trop tard. Informa la jeune femme. J'ai besoin de prendre une douche... Peut-être même de me crever les tympans.

_ Désolééé ! Répéta le brun alors que sa fille s'éloignait de lui. Et je te promets que la prochaine personne avec qui je coucherais, ça sera ''A'' !

_ Il y a intérêt... Marmonna la brune. »

DMDMDMDMDM

« Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? Potter s'est fait une petite semaine de sexe. »

Pansy se laissa choir dans l'un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

« Je trouve que tu t'occupes beaucoup des affaires de Potter, ces derniers temps... Nota nonchalamment Draco. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Je suis toujours à la pointe des ragots de Poudlard. Expliqua-t-elle. Tu devrais le savoir, puisque m'a souvent demandé des informations. »

Le blond se renfrogna.

« Revenons à Potter. Poursuivit la brune. Apparemment il a couché avec David Wotwood, Craig Matthew, Julien Yax... Des mec haut placés sur l'échelle des canons de Poudlard...

_ Et alors ? Cracha le Prince de Serpentard. Moi aussi, je me les suis tapés ! »

Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur les lèvres de la brune.

« Oui mais tu ne t'es fait ni Axel Tompson, ni Andy Xramwell, ni Sébastien Carvanov. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Pff, je peux me les faire où je veux et quand je le veux, tu le sais très bien.

_ Hum, hum. »

Ignorant la Serpentard, Draco feignit de se plonger dans un livre. Alors comme ça, Potter _couchait_ sans avoir mauvaise conscience ? D'abord le relooking et maintenant _ça _? C'est que le brun commençait à remonter dans son estime. Il en deviendrait presque baisable...

HPHPHPHPHPHP

« Bon je pense que nous avons fait du bon boulot. Conclut Lily. »

Harry, ses six enfants et ses, à présent, trois amis en excluant Ron, s'étaient retrouvés dans son dortoir un dimanche après-midi.

« Mais maintenant, on va passer à l'étape trois... Poursuivit la blonde.

_ La plus dure ? S'enquit Harry. »

La blonde acquiesça.

« Et sans doute la plus longue. Tu... »

La jeune femme s'interrompit.

« Je n'arriverai décidément jamais à me faire à l'idée que tu renifles la chemise de Père. Soupira-t-elle. »

Harry roula les yeux. Il enleva ladite chemise de son visage et la déposa à ses côtés.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? »

Lily acquiesça.

« Revenons à nos moutons. Reprit-elle. Si tu voulais seulement coucher avec Père, les deux premières étapes auraient suffi. Si tu l'avais un peu chauffé il t'aurait certainement mis dans son lit. Mais puisque tu veux qu'il tombe amoureux de toi, il va falloir passer par la troisième étape: le rapprochement.

_ Comme son nom l'indique il faut que tu te rapproches de Père. Poursuivit Gabriel. Il faut que tu lui parles..., que vous deveniez... proches. Et qu'ensuite vous... _approfondissiez_ votre relation. »

Harry déglutit.

« Il faut que je parle à Draco ? Gémit-il. Mais il ne voudra _jamais_ me parler ! Il ne fera que m'insulter et me jeter des projectiles à la figure !

_ Tu es tombé amoureux de lui en apprenant à le connaître. Reprit James. Il faut donc que Père aussi, apprenne à te connaître. Mais tu sais autant que nous qu'il ne se donnera jamais la peine de t'observer alors, tu dois le faire apprendre à te connaître par toi-même. En commençant par parler avec lui... »

Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit sur lequel il était assis.

« Ça va prendre des plombes. Maugréa-t-il.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on est là ! Intervint Blaise. On est ses meilleurs amis alors on pourra ''t'introduire'' auprès de lui.

_ Et puis, comme on s'entend bien tous les quatre, ça te donnera plein d'opportunités pour l'approcher. Ajouta Théodore. »

Harry grogna. Ils avaient beau dire, il sentait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines...

HPHPHPHPHPHP

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 15! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à poster une review !

**Prochain chapitre**: Normalement soit le 30 décembre, soit le 2 janvier :)

.

Bonne vacance et bonne fêtes à tous!


	20. Chapitre 16 : Rapprochement

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Lia-Mei Soma

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: La fin des vacances avances à grands pas et je n'ai fait presque que bosser pendant ces deux semaines T_T

Merci à : Valmorel; schaeffer; jememj; Naifu-Sasu; Dracolina3; JD-TH; YAMIA; Ano Nym; fleur de lisse; brigitte26; miruru-sensei; mimi; kisis; Louisejolie; Lord La Folle; nononekoo; senseiAerlinne; Mini-Yuya; Floow; Bloodydawn; maud18; fuhatsu; Child of Misfortune; minikyra; Dororo03; videl04; EllaMaltter; Samara; Makie; cricri276; sati-san; Hime no tsubasa; Blue brebie; charlymarmotte et Elektra Black pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent !

Ainsi qu'à :

sheinny sparrow (chap18)

Child of Misfortune (chap 18)

Chamallow a croque (chap13)

.

**RAR**:

**Elektra Black**: Si tu avais vu ma tête quand j'ai vu la taille de ta review ^^ _**Ça**_ c'était une sacré review ^^ Je suis contente de voir -ou plutôt de lire- que ma fic te plait toujours autant. Il est vrai que paternelle et maternelle pose un léger soucis... Quant à Narcissa (Malfoy), je n'ai pas tout à fait décidé de son sort dans le futur. Je l'ai prise en affection parce que dans ma fic c'est quelqu'un de bien et d'agréable (j'aime pas trop quand elle est méchante. Vu que dans les livres elle est très attachée à sa famille, je trouve que faire d'elle quelqu'un de mauvais ne va pas vraiment avec son personnage d'origine) mais j'hésite encore un peu à la faire mourir pendant la guerre ou la laissé en vie... Pour l'instant je peux te dire que je suis à 95% favorable à ne pas la faire tuer ^^

Pour le Val/Jay/Chris je ne comprends toujours pas ton point de vue. Je ne vois pas trop comment tu arrives à t'embrouiller avec les histoires alors qu'elles n'ont rien à voir... Après c'est peut-être parce que vu que l'histoire vient de moi, tout est déjà bien clair dans ma tête ^^ En tout cas si ça peut te rassurer, les trois histoires de couples restantes ( Draco/Harry, Blaise/Ron, Val/Jay/Chris sans compter le Severus/Sirius) vont être traité distinctement. Je ne vais pas tout mélanger donc normalement tu ne devrais plus t'embrouiller -en tout cas je l'espère ^^'.

La proposition de me faire une super longue review pour une histoire de Black-Snape est très tentante... Pour ce chapitre c'est rappé parce que le délai est trop court mais je vais y penser :) Et j'aime beaucoup la façon de penser de ton arrière grand-mère ^^

Sinon j'ai passé un bon noël. J'ai eu ce que je voulais et même plus alors c'est parfait :) J'espère que tu passeras un bon nouvel an ! Moi en tout cas ça s'annonce plutôt sympa ^^

Et j'espère garder un aussi bon DOIGTER l'année prochaine :P (je dois avouer que la première fois que j'ai lu cette phrase, je me suis imaginé autre chose... ^^)

**Blue brebie**: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta précédente review. Je suis contente d'apprendre que ma fic te plait tout compte fait ^^

**maud18**: J'ai choisi Harry comme partenaire pour Draco tout simplement parce que j'adore les HPDM. Donc je n'ai pas vraiment _choisi_ Harry comme partenaire de Draco, j'ai choisi d'écrire un HPDM. Et il ne faut pas non plus exagéré je ne le _déteste_ pas. Je me suis -ou vais- m'arranger avec les détails de sa personnalité qui me dérangent le plus. Je pense que je préfère Draco à Harry de la même manière que toi tu préfère Harry à Draco. Ça ne t'empêche pas pour autant de lire des HPDM comme moi j'en lis.

Après je trouve effectivement que traiter Harry de simple vide-couilles est un peu exagéré. Si j'avais visé ce but je l'aurais fait complètement sous le charme de Draco prêt à exécuter ses quatre volonté. En gros je l'aurais un peu écervelé.

Tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres comment je leur ai fait avoir une relation qui dépasse le stade de '' je-couche-avec-toi-parce-que-tu-es-une-vraie-bombe''.

Personnellement, je le redis encore, je n'arrive pas à me faire à un Harry et un Ron dominant sur Draco et Blaise. C'est une préférence personnelle, comme d'autre auteur préfère l'inverse. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ça te choque tant étant donné que je suis loin d'être la seule à ne pas faire d'échange. Tu dois certainement avoir lu des fics semblables. Après je ne prends pas le fait d'être uke comme étant une ''soumission''. Et j'arrive encore moins à concevoir un rapport de soumission, surtout entre Blaise et Ron, parce que le Ron de ma fic a quand même un caractère assez trempé et Blaise est quelqu'un d'adorable alors je le vois mal ''soumettre'' Ron. Et puis même entre Harry et Draco... Les personnages sans caractères qui disent ''amen'' à toutes les paroles de leurs partenaires je n'aime pas et je vois mal Harry -du moins celui de ma fic- se plier en quatre pour satisfaire Draco.

À mon avis, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu juges ma fic un peu trop rapidement. Tu conclus directement que Ron et Harry sont soumis à la volonté de leur de maris basé sur le fait que se sont les uke et que les enfants Malfoy-Potter ont plus pris du côté de Draco que du côté d'Harry. Tu trouves qu'ils ont l'air émasculé dans les interludes ?

Je pense qu'il en ait de même pour Ezéchiel. Je n'ai pas encore montré la totalité de sa personnalité: il n'est pas tout ''méchant''. Alors le comparer avec Voldemort... Évite.

Dernier chose, j'ai relu ta première review et quand tu parles de McGonagall j'ai l'impression que tu dis qu'elle tremble devant Ezéchiel... Juste pour clarifier les choses, je me suis peut-être mal exprimé dans mes chapitres mais elle n'a pas peur d'Ezéchiel, elle est seulement exaspérée par lui.

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 16: Rapprochement

.

_{italique}_ pensées de Draco

_(italique)_ pensées d'Harry

.

« … Et c'est comme ça qu'on a pu rejoindre les loges du groupe sans se faire voir par la sécurité. Conclut Théodore. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez aussi... Je ne sais pas... Que vous étiez capables de faire des choses en dépit du bon sens et sans prendre en compte l'étiquette et le protocole que tout gosse de riches se doit de respecter.

_ Harry, Harry, Harry... Si tu savais... Fit Blaise. »

Le brun sourit.

Afin d'avoir plus de chance de croiser Draco et ainsi de commencer la troisième partie du plan, Harry, Hermione, Théodore et Blaise traînaient souvent dans le dortoir des deux verts et argents à la place de la bibliothèque. Bien entendu aucun enfant du futur n'était présent: s'ils voulaient que leurs parents se mettent ensemble, ils avaient tout intérêt à ne pas traîner dans leurs pattes.

Malheureusement pour le Survivant, même s'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Théodore et Blaise, l'homme de sa vie se bornait toujours à l'insulter et à l'éviter comme la peste. Après tout, même s'ils s'étaient rapprochés le temps d'une soirée, techniquement elle n'avait jamais eu lieu, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que leur relation change. En tout cas c'était comme ça que le Prince des Serpentard semblait voir les choses.

De plus, ses deux meilleurs amis étant avec Harry, le blond se retrouvait souvent seul et il était certain qu'il allait se distraire entre les cuisses d'une personne quelconque. En ce moment même, il devait s'adonner à cette activité...

Le visage du Gryffondor s'assombrit brusquement: maintenant qu'il reconnaissait ses sentiments, savoir le blond avec un autre que lui le minait de plus en plus.

Blaise remarqua sa triste mine et posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura-t-il. Ça va s'arranger. »

Harry fit la moue.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Grommela-t-il. »

Théodore ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer le Prince des Serpentard. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant les deux Lions et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Wahou me serais-je trompé de dortoir...? Non les rideaux des lits sont bien verts... Alors pourquoi est-ce que deux Lions squattent mon dortoir depuis plusieurs jours...? C'est que je vais finir par installer deux lits en plus.

_ Le dortoir est plus confortable et plus intime que la bibliothèque. Expliqua Théodore.

_ Peut-être mais au moins je n'avais pas l'impression de me faire _éjecter_ de ma propre chambre.

_ Rien ne t'empêche de rester. Remarqua le ténébreux.

_ Mmm que faire ? Rester ici avec Potter et Granger ou m'enfoncer dans un cul bien ferme...? Je crois que je vais choisir la deuxième option. »

Sur ce le Prince des Glaces alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Harry soupira.

« L'étape trois est irréalisable.

_ Laisse lui le temps. Tenta de réconforter Blaise. Je suis sûr que les choses vont s'arranger. »

Malgré l'optimisme du basané, Harry ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. Après tout, peut-être que pour le moment il était impossible pour eux deux de s'entendre. Mais pourtant, pendant cette fameuse nuit où Harry avait finalement accepté ses sentiments, ils étaient bien parvenus à enterrer la hache de guerre le temps d'une soirée ! Tout n'était donc pas être perdu.

Le brun se ragaillardit: Blaise avait sûrement raison. Peut-être que tout allait finir par s'arranger !

HPDMHPDM

Malheureusement pour le brun, les choses se s'améliorèrent pas par la suite. Dès qu'il essayait d'instaurer un dialogue entre Draco et lui, ce dernier l'envoyait clairement balader et il ne manquait pas une occasion de lui lancer des piques.

Le brun soupira pour la énième fois. Assis sur l'un des lits qui occupait le dortoir des Serpentard, il pensait encore et toujours à sa relation avec l'homme de sa vie. Ou plutôt, à sa non-relation avec ce dernier.

Le Gryffondor était seul dans le dortoir. Théodore était à un tête-à tête avec sa, désormais officielle, petite-amie -Hermione avait fini par comprendre que si elle attendait l'approbation de Ron pour officialiser son couple, elle ne le ferait pas de sitôt et qu'en plus, officiel ou non, tout Poudlard était au courant de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec le ténébreux alors il ne servait à rien de faire semblant- et Blaise était allé récupérer en urgence un devoir qu'il avait prêté à un certain Jonathan.

Tout cela pour dire que, comme il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, le basané lui avait dit de l'attendre directement dans le dortoir qui était censé être vide. Le fait était qu'Harry s'était vite aperçu que le dortoir n'était pas si vide que ça: quelqu'un occupait la douche et le brun était prêt à parier que l'Héritier Malfoy se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Voilà maintenant plusieurs minutes que le Survivant essayait de ne pas y penser mais l'image lui revenait sans cesse en tête: le Prince des Serpentard, entièrement nu sous un jet d'eau brûlant, frottant sensuellement son corps pour étaler son gel douche. Peut-être même qu'une des ses mains s'était égarée sur l'un de ses tétons et le tripotait, le faisant ainsi gémir faiblement...

Le brun ferma doucement les yeux. Ladite main avait également pu descendre encore et toujours plus bas pour qu'il puisse s'offrir un plaisir plus grand et que...

« Oh bordel Potter ! Tu m'as fichu la frousse ! »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait été tellement absorbé par son fantasme qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu que le jet d'eau avait cessé de couler. Draco Malfoy se tenait à présent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était torse nu et ses cheveux encore humides rejetés en arrière dégoulinaient le long de son cou.

Harry déglutit faiblement et il fit un _gros_ effort pour ne pas suivre le parcours d'une des gouttes d'eau qui, suivant la courbe gracile du cou du Serpentard, glissa le long de son torse musclé.

Il reprit autant qu'il put le contrôle lui-même et esquissa un sourire qui se voulait détendu.

« J'ai si mauvaise mine ? Plaisanta-t-il. »

Le blond grommela un instant dans sa barbe.

« Non mais tu te trouves seul dans un lieu où tu ne devrais pas être. Répondit-il.

_ J'attends Blaise. Expliqua Harry. Il devait voir... Jonathan je crois. Et il m'a dit de l'attendre ici. »

Draco opina et se dirigea vers sa penderie qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il chercha pendant de longues minutes un haut qui lui conviendrait avant de sélectionner deux chemises qu'il observa dubitativement.

Le cœur du brun se serra: le blond avait sûrement rencart. M'enfin, il fallait bien qu'il se rapproche du Prince des Glaces d'une manière ou d'une autre, non ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit:

« Celle de droite. Elle met vraiment tes yeux en valeur. »

Le Prince des Serpentards le foudroya immédiatement du regard.

« Excuse-moi, je t'ai demandé ton avis ? Persiffla-t-il. »

Harry se mordit la langue. Apparemment le blond n'était toujours pas enclin à se montrer gentil avec lui.

« Cela dit, reprit le blond, tu as raison. »

Il rangea la chemise de gauche et plaqua l'autre contre son torse pour se faire une idée du rendu final.

« Tu as un autre rendez-vous ? Interrogea Harry.

_ Hum, hum et en passant j'ai arrangé un rencart pour toi avec ''c'est pas tes oignons, mêles-toi de tes fesses''.

_ Ouh, déjà un trio ? Blagua Harry. »

L'Héritier Malfoy se tourna vers lui mais il ne riait pas.

« Potty, je peux savoir ce qui cloche avec toi ? La chemise, les blagues... C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?

_ Euh...Je... J'essaye simplement d'être... gentil. Je veux dire, Blaise, Théodore et moi on s'entend bien maintenant alors...

_ Potty ! Interrompit le blond. Certes, tu t'entends bien avec mes deux meilleurs amis, mais toi et moi on reste ennemi. On ne pourra jamais bien s'entendre.

_ Mais...

_ Prouve-moi le contraire. Cite moi une seule fois on s'est comporté de manière civilisée toi et moi. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner un exemple tout frais dans sa mémoire durant lequel ils s'étaient comportés de manière plus que civilisée mais il se ravisa. Il ne pouvait pas prendre cet exemple là pour la simple raison que cette nuit n'était jamais arrivée. Et dans le regard acier de son interlocuteur, le brun voyait bien que Draco le mettait au défi de manquer à sa parole.

« Tu as raison. Capitula-t-il. On s'est toujours comporté comme des barbares l'un envers l'autre.

_ Exactement le Balafré. Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer alors il est inutile de t'emmerder à faire des efforts. »

Sur ce, le Prince des Serpentards retourna dans la salle de bain.

HPHPHPHP

« L'étape trois est impossible ! Se plaignit Harry. »

Assis aux côtés de sa fille aînée, il discutait avec elle de l'avancée du plan.

« Même avec l'aide de Théodore et Blaise. Poursuivit-il. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour engager un dialogue pacifique avec lui mais il ne fais que me rembarrer. »

Lily fit la moue.

« C'est vrai que Père est encore plus une tête de cochon que dans le futur. Reconnut-elle. Vous avez fait la paix au moins ?

_ La paix ? »

La blonde roula des yeux.

« Papa si tu veux devenir ami avec lui, il faut d'abord enterrer la hache de guerre. Mettre un terme à votre conflit. Comme ça, il saura que toute approche venant de toi n'est pas le fruit d'une arrière pensée. »

Harry grimaça.

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'il sera enclin à faire la paix avec moi ? Parce que faire de ma vie un enfer semble être un de ses passe-temps préféré.

_ Essaye, au moins.

_ … Une idée de la façon dont je dois m'y prendre ?

_ Isole-toi avec lui, confronte le et... tente de le faire changer d'avis si jamais il ne veut pas accéder à ta requête.

_ Me retrouver _seul_ avec lui ? Rien que ça. Bougonna le brun. Il fuit dès qu'on a la moindre chance de se retrouver seul à seul.

_ Eh bien, fait en sorte de te retrouver coincé avec lui.

_ Et comment est-ce que je suis censé accomplir cet exploit?

_ … Le dimanche après-midi est vraiment un moment idéal pour faire un jeu, tu ne trouves pas?

_ Où est le rapport ? »

Un sourire fendit le visage de la Serpentard.

« Fais moi confiance: j'ai peut-être une idée. »

xx

« Tout le monde est d'accord ? S'informa Lily.

_ _Vraiment _? Ronchonna Valentin. Un cache-cache ? »

La blonde avait réuni un maximum de personne, enfants et parents confondus, dans la Grande Salle: Weasley, Thomas-Finnigan, Zabini-Weasley, Malfoy-Potter, Black-Snape, Londubat, Nott, Lupin etc. Enfin, tous ceux qui avaient bien voulu la suivre.

« Ça sera marrant ! Affirma-t-elle. Et puis tout le monde peut jouer. Les plus petits comme les plus grands. »

Les personnes présentes ne semblaient pourtant pas plus motivées pour autant.

« Aller ! Motiva la blonde. Les trois-quart d'entre vous étaient juste assis quelque part en pleurnichant comme quoi ils s'ennuyaient ! Je vous propose une activité alors faites un effort ! »

Un murmure d'approbation circula dans la salle.

« Mais quand même, contesta Valentin, _cache-cache _? Pourquoi pas un chat pendant qu'on y est.

_ Si tu ne veux pas jouer rien ne t'y oblige. Rétorqua Narcissa. »

Le ténébreux roula des yeux.

« Cissa, Cissa, Cissa. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de te _pas_ t'adresser directement à moi. Le timbre de ta voix me donne des envies suicidaires. »

Visiblement habituée à ce genre de piques, Narcissa ne releva pas mais James ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et il foudroya furieusement le Serpentard du regard.

« Ah oui ! J'avais oublié que j'avais une _excellente_ raison de rester en vie. Ajouta-t-il. »

Avec un sourire malicieux, Valentin caressa doucement la joue du blond. Ledit blond leva la main pour le repousser mais Christopher fut plus rapide: il écarta violemment le bras du Serpentard. Parce que bien sûr, si Valentin était assis à côté de James, Christopher l'était également. James avait rapidement abandonné tout espoir d'en dissuader les deux garçons.

« Ne t'avise pas de le toucher. Menaça le Gryffondor entre ses dents.

_ Ou sinon quoi ? Provoqua Valentin.

_ Mmm... Je t'éclate les dents contre le sol ? »

Valentin éclata de rire.

« Essaye. Défia-t-il. »

La mâchoire du lycanthrope se crispa mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un mouvement, James se leva brusquement de son siège et les toisa d'un œil noir.

« Vous m'énervez. Lâcha-t-il. _Tous les deux_. »

Sur ces mots, il alla prendre place à côté de Grégory dont le rouge monta instantanément aux joues.

« Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à nos moutons? Demanda Oscar Weasley. Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour le jeu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il parcouru rapidement de regard la trentaine d'élèves présents qui hochèrent tous la tête. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Lily.

« Comment décide-t-on de ceux qui cherchent et ceux qui se cachent ? »

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« Pourquoi les parents n'iraient pas à la recherche de leurs enfants ? Proposa-t-elle. Les premiers parents qui les ont tous trouvés ont gagné. »

Le rire cristallin de Draco retentit dans la salle.

« Excuse-moi mais au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué, ce n'est pas très équitable comme équipe. J'ai six enfants à chercher alors que Théodore n'en a que trois.

_ Cinq enfants à chercher. Rectifia Ézéchiel. Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à prendre part à ce jeu débile. »

Le regard de Lily se fit acéré.

« Si, tu joues. Ordonna-t-elle.

_ Pas question.

_ _Si_.

_ Il est...

_ Pour répondre à ta question Père, poursuivit Lily en ignorant l'air offusqué de son petit frère, on va reformer des équipes. Par exemple... trois Weasley vont temporairement faire partie de la famille Nott et on trouvera un mari ou une femme aux parents pour l'instant célibataire pour assurer l'équité. »

Les joues de Ginny s'empourprèrent.

« Et si on ne veux pas faire équipe avec son futur partenaire. S'enquit-elle d'une petite voix. Est-ce qu'on peut aussi choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Ah ! Bonne idée poil de carotte ! Soutint Draco. Changer les équipes si ton futur amoureux ne te plait pas.

_ On ne fera d'exception que pour Tante Gin'. Rétorqua Lily.

_ Ce n'est pas juste ! Remarqua Draco.

_ Tant pis. _Mon_ idée, _mes_ règles. Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il une question ?

_ C'est quoi le prix ? Demanda Dean.

_ … La joie d'avoir gagné ? D'autre question ?

_ …

_ Parfait. La famille Malfoy-Potter étant la plus nombreuse on va se baser sur elle pour faire les équipes. Deux parents pour six enfants. »

xx

Un peu en retrait de l'attroupement généré par la mise en place des équipes, Harry jubilait: Lily avait vraiment eu une bonne idée. Prétexter un jeu pour forcer Draco à être avec lui...

Le regard du brun se posa sur Blaise qui semblait un peu déprimé. La raison ? En apprenant que la basané serait de la partie, Ron avait bien entendu refusé de participer.

Harry fit la moue. Il devait vraiment aider le basané avec Ron, si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas d'elles-même, une fois son histoire avec Draco mise en place.

Justement en parlant de ce dernier... Harry le repéra dans la foule et profita du brouhaha général pour se rapprocher discrètement de lui.

« On dirait qu'on va devoir faire équipe, hein ? Engagea-t-il. »

Draco éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Ne te monte pas la tête Potty. On cherche chacun de notre côté et on se retrouve à la fin, voilà comment ça va se passer. »

Après un dernier regard acéré, Draco alla trouver Théodore.

Harry grimaça: en fin de compte, l'idée de Lily allait peut-être tomber à l'eau.

xx

Ézéchiel fut le plus facile à trouver: il n'avait pas bougé de la Grande Salle. Venaient ensuite ses frères aînés, qui n'avaient pas du tout été discret ! James tentait d'arrêter le combat Christopher/Valentin sous les acclamations de Gabriel, Alexis, Frédérique et certains Weasley qui poussaient les deux jeunes hommes à poursuivre.

Narcissa fut plus douée pour se cacher et fut découverte par Harry, et sa sœur fut trouvée par Draco après pratiquement deux heures de recherche.

Par contre, Ethan demeurait introuvable.

Alors que les dernières équipes commençaient à trouver le dernier membre de leur famille et que le soleil entamait sa descente à l'Ouest, le jeune Malfoy-Potter n'avait toujours pas réapparu dans Poudlard.

Harry se laissa brutalement tomber au pied d'un arbre dans le parc et ferma les yeux. Il l'avait ratisser en long et en large plusieurs fois sans rien trouver. Avant ça, il s'était divisé le périmètre de recherche avec Draco dans l'école, mais sans résultat.

Le brun envisageait de plus en plus de se servir de la Carte du Maraudeur...

« Tu abandonnes Potter ? »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux sur l'Héritier Malfoy qui se tenait debout près de lui.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? S'enquit-il. »

Le blond hocha négativement la tête.

« Ce garçon est une véritable anguille. Soupira-t-il avant de prendre place aux côtés du brun.

_ Il doit tenir ça de toi. Pouffa le Gryffondor. Un expert en matière de fuite. »

Harry s'attendit à ce que le Serpentard contre-attaque de manière virulente mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire.

« Tu as sans doute raison... Bah, il sortirait sûrement de sa cachette quand il aura faim. »

Harry pouffa à nouveau de rire.

« Tu te rends compte que tu es entrain de comparer notre fils à un petit animal qu'on essayerait de faire sortir de sa tanière avec de la nourriture.

_ Je vois bien Ethan en petit animal caché dans sa tanière... Un petit animal mignon comme... un lapin. Ou une gerbille.

_ Pas une fouine. Commenta le brun. »

Draco plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Définitivement pas une fouine. Confirma-t-il. »

Harry se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du blond. Il était tellement beau: un visage fin, des traits gracieux, un nez droit, une bouche pulpeuse, de fins cheveux malheureusement enduits de gel et des yeux absolument magnifiques. Un petit sourire discret étirait ses lèvres, rendant son visage paisible et doux. Le Survivant aurait pu passer des heures à admirer son blond. Seulement ledit blond mit précipitamment fin à ce moment intime en détournant le regard.

Le ventre d'Harry se noua: il ne fallait surtout pas que le Serpentard s'en aille. Maintenant qu'ils avaient entamé un dialogue pacifique, le moment était trop parfait pour enterrer leurs vieilles querelles. Il s'empressa donc d'amener un nouveau sujet dans la discussion.

« J'ai mal aux pieds. Se plaignit-il.

_ Pitié Potty ne me fait pas l'affront de me montrer que je perds au Quidditch face à un faible et peu endurant Gryffondor.

_ Ça montre tout simplement à quel point tu es nul mon cher Malfoy.

_ Ça montre surtout que tu as un Éclair de Feu et moi un minable Nimbus.

_ Pff, ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi. Je _gère_ au Quidditch, c'est tout. Je tiens peut-être ça de mon père... Murmura-t-il.

_ …En parlant de ton père Potty, tu crois qu'il serait fier en apprenant que son fils chéri est devenu une tapette qui se laisse fourrer par n'importe quel mec ? Parce que j'ai entendu des choses plutôt cochonnes à ton sujet... Tu crois que tu tiens ça de ta mère ? »

Harry vit dans le regard pétillant de son interlocuteur qu'il s'attendait à une réaction violente de sa part mais seule de la lassitude transparut dans le regard émeraude du brun.

Il garda son regard bien ancré dans celui du blond et décida de laisser couler pour cette fois.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Malfoy ?

_ Fais quoi Potty ? Dire la vérité à haute voix ?

_ On passait un bon moment. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu le gâches ?

_ Je suis un sale con Potty, tu te souviens ?

_ Oui mais tu n'es pas que ça. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit le seul côté de toi que tout le monde voit ? »

Draco fit la moue.

« En plus on est ennemi Potty. Se lancer des piques c'est ce qu'on fait depuis la première année.

_ … Oui mais tu n'en as pas marre ? On est bien là. Pourquoi devrions-nous absolument y mettre un terme en se crachant à la figure ?

_ Parce que ça me distrait ? Répondit le blond avec un petit sourire. »

Remarquant le sérieux du brun, Draco détourna son regard.

« Tu n'as pas envie d'une pause parfois ? Demanda le brun.

_ Jamais.

_ … Moi je commence à en avoir assez. Et puis d'une certaine façon McGonagall a raison: on n'est plus des gamins. En plus on est dans le même camps maintenant alors... »

Le blond soupira bruyamment.

« Tu m'ennuies avec tes histoires Potty. »

Un second silence s'installa entre les deux garçons.

Se décidant à jouer cartes sur table, Harry se redressa brusquement, attirant ainsi l'attention du blond.

« Faisons la paix, Malfoy. Proposa-t-il. »

L'Héritier éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait une chose pareille ?

_ Pour des tas de raisons. 1: ça me fatigue. J'en ai assez de toutes ces chamailleries. 2: Blaise, Théodore et moi on est ami maintenant, alors que ça te plaise ou non, je serais souvent dans les parages. Et je doute que tu veuilles éviter tes deux meilleurs amis tant qu'ils seront avec moi... »

Le blond fit la moue.

Harry poursuivit :

« 3:... ça me fend le cœur de voir le regard de nos enfants à chaque fois qu'on se dispute... »

Le Survivant savait que le Serpentard ne pourrait rester de marbre face à cet ultime argument. Leurs enfants étaient aussi important pour lui que pour le blond alors ce dernier ne pouvait rester insensible à ce qui les touchaient.

« … Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut réussir définitivement à enterrer la hache de guerre Potter ? Après toutes ces années ?

_ Faisons une trêve. Au moins le temps que nos enfants partent.

_ … Même une simple trêve. Tu crois qu'on peut tenir ?

_ … Rien ne nous empêche d'au moins essayer. »

Harry sauta brutalement sur ses pieds après un long silence, et fit face au Prince des Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On tente une trêve ? »

Draco ne put réprimer un rire quand le brun lui tendit la main.

« Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle Potter ? La première année. Quand je t'ai moi-même tendu la main et que tu m'as snobé comme un mal-propre. »

Harry esquissa un sourire.

« Tu avais insulté Ron. Se justifia-t-il.

_ … Tu sais que je pourrais rejouer cette scène ? M'en aller en te laissant comme un con, la main tendue.

_ Tu pourrais, oui. »

Le cœur du Survivant battait à tout rompre. C'était le moment de vérité: soit il pouvait devenir proche de Draco et espérer le faire tomber amoureux de lui, soit Draco et lui restaient ennemi et dans ce cas... eh bien le brun noierait son chagrin dans un pot de Ben & Jerry's.

Et comme d'habitude le blond était indéchiffrable. Son sourire moqueur et ses yeux pétillants semblaient le narguer, l'air de dire: ''je vais te laisser comme un con, la main tendue''.

L'Héritier Malfoy finit par se mettre debout à son tour et il dévisagea le Gryffondor pendant un instant.

« Heureusement pour toi Potty, je suis _bien plus_ mature que toi. Déclara-t-il enfin en se saisissant de la main du brun. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Et sinon qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Ethan ? S'enquit le brun. »

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage de Draco:

« Je te l'ai déjà dit: il se montrera sûrement quand il aura faim alors, on rentre au château et on attend. »

HPDMHPDM

Assis sur un lit dans le dortoir de l'Héritier Malfoy, Harry se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Cela faisait trois jours que la partie de cache-cache était terminée. Trois jours depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'une trêve avec le blond. Trois jours également que Ethan boudait parce que ses parents avaient vite renoncé à le chercher...

Mais pour en revenir à ce qui importait le plus, Harry était quelque peu stressé parce qu'il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de tester cette trêve. Certes les deux garçons ne se disputaient plus, mais c'était à peine si le Serpentard daignait lui adresser un regard à présent ! Rien ne lui indiquait si un dialogue était possible entre eux. Et comme les deux garçons ne traînaient jamais ensemble, Harry n'avait pas pu vérifier cette dernier hypothèse.

C'est pour cela qu'il était, avec Blaise et Théodore, installé dans le dortoir des verts et argents. Le blond s'y rendrait forcément à un moment ou à un autre et Harry pourrait alors tenter de lui parler.

Hermione s'était abstenue de venir parce que malgré sa relation avec Théodore, Draco ne digérait toujours pas sa présence. Elle ne voulait donc pas que le blond se renferme sur lui-même à cause d'elle.

« Arrête de stresser ! Soupira Théodore pour la énième fois. Dray et toi avez fait la paix, non ? »

Harry foudroya le ténébreux du regard: il voudrait bien l'y voir, lui, à sa place!

« On a fait une trêve. Corrigea-t-il. Et à aucun moment, on a conclu de se parler et de devenir ami. Alors il peut toujours m'envoyer balader.

_ Mais non ! Rassura Blaise. Si vous n'êtes plus ennemi autant essayer de voir si vous avez quelque chose en commun.

_ Mouais. Bougonna le Survivant. Pas sûr qu'il ait le même raisonnement que toi. Et je sais même pas si elle va durer, cette trêve... »

Blaise ajouta quelque chose pour le tranquilliser mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'horloge: il commençait à se faire tard et le blond ne se pointait toujours pas. Non pas qu'il ait des remords à enfreindre le couvre-feu, mais Harry savait très bien que si Draco n'était pas là, c'était qu'il avait rencart...

Son cœur se serra. Imaginer le blond avec un ou une autre, lui donnait la nausée.

Heureusement pour lui, le Prince des Serpentard passa le seuil de la porte quelques instants plus tard.

« 'soir Ted, 'soir Blaise. Interpella-t-il nonchalamment. »

Ses yeux gris perçant se posèrent ensuite sur Harry.

« Bonsoir... Harry ? »

Le brun pouffa de rire.

« Oui, je pense qu'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant, alors... Bonsoir Draco. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Ça reste toujours aussi bizarre. Marmonna-t-il. »

Sur ces mots, il se délesta de sa veste, s'assit confortablement sur son lit et se saisit d'un magazine.

« Tu ne nous fuis plus ? S'étonna Blaise. »

Son ami haussa un sourcil.

« Je dérange ?

_ Non mais c'est juste que c'est... inhabituel. »

Le blond marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe avant de se plonger dans sa revue.

Harry avait du mal à dissimuler le large sourire qui voulait absolument s'étaler sur son visage: c'était la première fois que Draco restait dans le dortoir avec eux ! C'était la première vraie occasion qu'ils avaient de se rapprocher.

Malheureusement pour le Survivant, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Le blond ne fit quasiment aucun commentaire pendant leur discussion et à chaque fois qu'il intervenait et qu'Harry ajoutait quelque chose à sa déclaration, ou vice versa, un étrange silence s'installait dans la pièce. Le trouble jeté était d'autant plus intense quand ils étaient du même avis. Les deux garçons se regardaient alors, aussi mal-à-l'aise l'un que l'autre, et cela se finissait toujours de la même façon: Draco se replongeait dans sa revue et s'enfermait dans un mutisme momentané.

Harry mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure: maintenant que la hache de guerre était provisoirement enterrée, il avait cru que le reste se passerait comme sur des roulettes vu les deux moments de complicité qu'ils avaient passé si naturellement ensemble. Apparemment, il se trompait.

« Bon. Fit Blaise. Dis-moi Ted, tu n'avais pas ce... truc à faire pour Hermione ? Que tu n'avais toujours pas terminé. »

Le ténébreux comprit immédiatement la tentative du basané pour laisser leurs deux amis seul à seul.

« Oui c'est exact. Confirma-t-il. Je devrais m'y mettre tout de suite. Tu... viens m'aider?

_ Bien sur ! »

Et après un dernier regard complice à Harry, les deux adolescents se retirèrent.

« Ça sent le coup fourré. Marmonna Draco sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

_ Hum ? Fit Harry.

_ Non rien. »

Un silence suivit la déclaration du blond. Harry se creusa la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer sans avoir l'air complètement stupide.

« C'est bizarre hein ? »

Harry leva la tête vers l'Héritier Malfoy. Après avoir parcouru son magazine une dizaine de fois, il l'avait finalement posé. Un petit sourire timide étirait ses lèvres.

« Nous deux... entrain de parler. Expliqua-t-il. Ou du moins _essayant_ de trouver quelque chose à se dire. »

Le brun voulut nier mais il dut admettre à l'évidence.

« Un peu. Soupira-t-il en baissant la tête. »

Draco dut sentir sa déception et deviner sa crainte parce qu'il s'empressa d'ajouter:

« Ne t'inquiète pas on ne va pas briser la trêve pour autant !

_ Ah non ? »

Étrangement ce n'était pas le sentiment qu'avait le brun.

Draco réfléchit pendant un moment avant de reprendre:

« Tu sais de quoi on a besoin ?

_ …D'un sujet de conversation ? Tenta Harry.

_ Non. »

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres du blond, qui rendit le brun un peu nerveux.

« De repartir sur de bonnes bases. Répondit-il.

_ Repartir sur de bonnes bases ? Répéta le brun. »

Draco acquiesça avant d'inspirer profondément.

« C'est pour cela..., que moi, Draco Malfoy, te présente officiellement... des excuses pour toutes les insultes que j'ai dites et tous les actes de méchanceté que j'ai pu commettre envers toi et les membres de ta famille. »

Harry en tomba des nues. Le Prince des Serpentard venait de _s'excuser_ auprès de lui. Harry ne pensait même pas qu'il connaissait ce mot.

« Ferme la bouche Potty, tu vas gober des mouches. »

Le brun s'exécuta.

« Désolé. Mais je dois avouer que...

_ …Tu ne pensais pas que j'étais capable de m'excuser ? Eh bien si Potty je, sais comment on fait. »

Harry sourit. Il ne se braqua même pas devant son surnom: maintenant, il n'avait plus cette connotation désagréable.

« Puisque c'est comme ça… Dit-il. Moi, Harry Potter, te présente officiellement des excuses pour toutes les insultes que j'ai dites et tous les actes de méchanceté que j'ai pu commettre envers toi, les membres de ta famille et tes amis. »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne m'excuserais pas pour Granger et Weasley.

_ Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Peut-être plus tard...

_ N'y compte pas trop. »

Harry plongea alors dans le regard acier de son interlocuteur et ne put réprimer un sourire.

« Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir Potty. Conseilla le blond. Je ne sais pas quand Blaise et Théodore vont revenir mais il commence à se faire tard et je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas piquer du nez pendant le cours de Snape. »

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Avant d'y pénétrer il jeta un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

Le concerné sourit.

« Bonne nuit Draco. Tu diras à Blaise et Théo que je suis parti.

_ Hum, hum. »

Un fois que le blond eut disparu dans la salle d'eau, le brun se leva du lit où il était assit.

HPHPHPHPHP

« Où étais-tu passé ? »

Harry venait de pénétrer dans la Salle Commune des rouges et ors. Ron l'attendait, assis dans l'un des fauteuils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Pouffa le brun. On t'a jerté du dortoir ?

_ Dean et Seamus. Répondit-il simplement. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Bien entendu le roux était toujours mal-à-l'aise face aux couples qui se portaient bien.

Le brun prit place à ses côtés.

« Alors ? Répéta Ron. Où étais-tu passé ? »

Harry hésita un instant. Il fut tenter de mentir à son ami mais il se ravisa: on lui avait assez menti comme ça. Il méritait la vérité.

« Ok premièrement, j'aimerais que tu ne paniques pas.

_ Euh... Harry, tu commences à me faire peur là.

_ Juste, ne panique pas et laisse moi aller jusqu'au bout ok? »

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

« D'accord. Finit-il par acquiescer. »

Harry inspira profondément.

« J'étais..., commença-t-il, chez les Serpentard...

_ Tu _quoi_ ? S'étrangla son ami.

_ Avec Blaise et Théodore.

_ _Quoi_ ? Mais...

_ Laisse moi finir s'il-te-plait. »

Le roux se renfrogna dans son fauteuil.

« Écoute, je sais que tu ne peux pas les voir en peinture, mais c'est vraiment des mecs biens. Ils sont super sympa et … »

Ron éclata d'un rire jaune:

« Tellement sympa que l'un d'entre eux a même conduis ma petite-amie à me tromper ? Ironisa-t-il.

_ … Ron écoute...

_ Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. »

Sur ce il se leva d'un bond de son siège. Harry s'empressa de suivre son mouvement.

« Ron je...

_ Non ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

_ Mais...

_ Harry je les déteste ! Autant l'un que l'autre.

_ Mais Blaise est... »

Le regard du roux se fit aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir.

« Ne me parle _pas_ de Zabini. Grogna-t-il.

_ Ok. Murmura le brun sur un ton d'excuse. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il est nécessaire que tu t'énerves à propos de...

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire que je m'énerve ! S'écria Ron. Ma petite-amie me laisse tomber, maintenant mon meilleur ami me laisse tomber aussi et je n'ai pas le droit de m'énerver !

_ Je ne te laisse pas tomber, je...

_ Tu as brisé notre pacte ! Coupa le roux. '' Le moins d'Hermione possible et pas de Serpentard'' ça te dit quelque chose ?

_ … C'est plutôt toi qui a décidé de ce pacte tout seul. Nota le brun. »

A ces mots, le roux devint écarlate. Le sang battait furieusement dans sa jugulaire: signe de grande colère.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul: durant toutes ces années, même s'il lui arrivait souvent de se brouiller avec son ami, ce dernier ne s'était jamais mis autant en colère contre lui.

Le brun s'attendit à une explosion de rage mais finalement, la colère du roux passa en quelques secondes à peine, faisant place à un autre sentiment.

« Et alors ? Souffla-t-il tellement bas que le brun faillit ne pas l'entendre. »

Ron laissa un court silence planer avant de reprendre d'une voix calme mais douloureuse:

« Harry, Hermione m'a brisé le cœur. Tu le sais ça, tu étais là chaque jour qui a suivi notre séparation. Elle s'est jouée de moi, a arraché mon cœur de ma poitrine et y a planté des milliers d'aiguilles avant de l'écraser sous son talon. Et Théodore l'a aidée à faire ça alors franchement pacte ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, c'est juste que... »

Le rouquin sembla se raviser et ravaler la fin de sa phrase.

« Tu sais quoi? Fais ce que tu veux. »

Il s'apprêta à tourner les talons mais il se tourna vers son meilleur ami au denier moment:

« Juste pour que tu le saches, si quelqu'un t'avait fait autant de mal qu'Hermione m'en a fait, jamais ne n'aurais fait ami-ami avec lui, aussi _gentil_ soit-il. »

Sur ces deniers mots il quitta la Salle Commune, laissant un Harry Potter qui se sentait plus bas que terre.

En regardant autour de lui il s'aperçut que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Une dispute d'une telle virulence était une première dans la relation amicale presque fraternelle qu'entretenaient les deux garçons. Mais l'attention qu'on lui portait était le cadet des soucis du brun.

Il se laissa lourdement choir dans un fauteuil et soupira. Maintenant sa priorité était de se réconcilier avec Ron. Tant pis pour l'amour de sa vie, il allait devoir arrêter momentanément la marche du plan.

HPDMHPDM

« Je le savais ! J'en étais sûr ! Vous aviez forcément triché ! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Et pourtant Snape n'a jamais pu prouver quoique ce soit. »

Draco plongea ses yeux pétillants dans le regard rieur d'Harry. Le brun était aux anges ! Il se trouvait seul avec Draco dans le dortoir du Serpentard, Blaise et Théodore s'étant éclipsés, et ils riaient à gorge déployée.

Voilà maintenant plus de trois semaines que la partie de cache-cache était passée. Plus de trois semaines qu'ils avaient décidés de la trêve et que celle-ci se déroulait sans accroc.

Pour être honnête, Harry avait un peu redouté que leur promesse ne tienne pas. Draco restant malgré tout un Serpentard, une petite-voix lui avait soufflé qu'il pourrait se lasser de la situation à tout moment et reprendre ses anciennes habitudes. Mais désormais il devait bien avouer que tout se passait à merveille.

Les premiers contacts avaient été plutôt bizarres. Au début Draco cherchait toujours la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis et même quand ils étaient là, les dialogues entre lui et Harry restaient limités. Ils leur arrivaient de passer du bon temps ensemble mais comme ils étaient plus habitués à une relation de conflit, Draco était assez mal-à-l'aise. Et même si Harry adorait ces moments, il devait bien avouer que durant les premiers jours, il s'attendait à un mauvais coup de la part du Serpent à chaque instant.

Et puis au fur et à mesure, le malaise s'était dissipé. Leurs excuses mutuelles avaient eu une grande importance dans ce fait. Les deux garçons étaient devenus de plus en plus à l'aise entre eux et avaient moins de réticence à rester seuls. Ils prenaient plaisir à rire ensemble, à parler et une certaine complicité était apparue entre eux. Un peu grisante au début à cause de sa rapidité et de sa nouveauté mais qui avait fini par devenir de plus en plus naturelle.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient découverts beaucoup de points communs. Beaucoup de divergences également mais elles n'entachaient pas leur relation.

Petit à petit, ils apprenaient à se connaître et le brun n'en devenait que plus amoureux. Enfin le blond se comportait avec lui comme avec Blaise et Théodore ! Enfin il pouvait profiter des autres aspects de sa personnalité !

Autre fait qui avait permis ce rapprochement: après une semaine de coupure totale avec les Serpentard, Ron avait finalement consenti à ce que le brun les fréquente. Ou du moins Blaise et Théodore. Harry aurait volontiers poursuivit cette scission avec les deux verts et argents mais le rouquin avait insisté. Il cicatrisait doucement de sa rupture avec Hermione et il pensait qu'accepter que son meilleur ami traine avec les deux Serpentard l'aiderait dans le chemin de la guérison.

De ce fait, tout se passait à merveille dans la vie du brun !

Le cœur dudit brun battait à la chamade. Il était assis non loin de Draco, et ils conversaient vivement.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Murmura ce dernier.

_ Tu es encore bloqué sur cette histoire de devoir ? Pouffa Harry.

_ Non, je parlais de cette situation: on est tous les deux dans mon dortoir et on se parle comme... Pas comme des ennemis en tout cas. Je n'arrive pas à croire que la trêve fonctionne.

_ Tu pensais qu'elle serait passée à la trappe en à peine quelques jours ?

_ Carrément que oui ! Pas toi ? »

Harry fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Ben disons que je me disais que si durant une soirée qui n'est jamais arrivée on pouvait bien s'entendre, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas dans la réalité ? »

Draco sourit.

« Et ça fait quoi maintenant ? Plus de trois semaines qu'on ne se chamaille plus ? »

Harry opina.

« Nos joutes verbales te manquent ? S'enquit-il.

_ Absolument pas. Tu n'es pas aussi dénué d'intérêt et aussi stupide que je me bornais à croire. Je pense même qu'on aurait pu devenir les meilleurs amis du monde si tu m'avais serré la main en première année.

_ Tu ne le digères toujours pas, hein ? Que j'ai pu te snober.

_ Non, et je pense que ça me passera toujours en travers de la gorge. »

Le brun balada un instant son regard dans la pièce qu'il commençait à connaître comme sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Draco tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait le Gryffondor. Ce dernier lui montrait un boite en carton de taille moyenne, minutieusement décorée et à demi-ouverte qui traînait nonchalamment sur son bureau.

Le blond fit la moue:

« L'assortiment de chocolats et de petits gâteaux le plus dégueu de la planète. Répondit-il. »

Les sourcils du Survivant se froncèrent: la boite lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Je peux ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je t'en prie. »

Harry se leva du lit, se dirigea vers le bureau et se saisit de la boite en question. Il faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive quand il reconnut le logo imprimé en haut à droite.

« L'assortiment de chocolats et de petits gâteaux le plus dégueu de la planète ? Répéta-t-il incrédule. Tu te fous de moi ? »

Combien de fois Harry était-il passé devant la célèbre pâtisserie avec Ron en bavant devant la vitrine ? Se demandant quel goût pouvait avoir une de ces merveilles qui avait un coût exorbitant à la pièce.

Le brun se rassit en face du Prince des Serpentard sans lâcher la boite des yeux.

« Ces gars là font le must du must en matière en chocolat et pâtisserie, cette entreprise est l'une des meilleurs au monde dans ce domaine.

_ Amateur de friandises ?

_ Je suis quelqu'un de très gourmand. »

Le brun ouvrit la boite pour dévoiler un assortiment pratiquement intact.

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'illuminèrent: tout avait été préparé avec un soin minutieux et avait l'air tellement délicieux.

« Tu n'y as presque pas touché. Souffla-t-il. »

Draco fit la moue.

« Il font peut-être partie des meilleurs, mais sur cette fournée là ils se sont ratés. »

Harry regarda le blond avec espoir: s'il n'en voulait pas alors peut-être que...

« Je peux... en manger un ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. »

Le blond se tut un moment.

« Mmm... Non. Décida-t-il. »

Le Gryffondor tomba des nues.

« Mais... Tu as dit qu'ils étaient ratés. Tu n'en veux même pas.

_ Potty, Potty, Potty... Maintenant que tu fais partie... du cercle très privé des gens que je tolère, il est hors de question que je laisse tes papilles souillées par cette merde. »

Il enleva ensuite la boite des mains du brun il l'envoya valser dans la poubelle.

« J'en ai commandé une autre, et quand elle arriva je te ferai connaître le goût que doit avoir un vrai chocolat et une vraie pâtisserie. »

Les yeux écarquillés au possible, Harry n'en revenait pas.

« Tu.. Tu les as flanqué à la poubelle...

_ Hum, hum...

_ … Une boite qui doit revenir à …

_ Hum, hum.

_ Tu as jeté tout ça d'argent à la poubelle.

_ Hum, hum.

_... Non mais ça va pas ! Explosa le brun. C'est un crime que tu viens de commettre !

_ Le véritable crime c'est de laisser de telles daubes sortir de leur usine ! Rétorqua le blond. Et puis de toute façon, tu es riche, non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'en acheter par toi-même ?

_ Contrairement à toi, ça ne me plaît pas de jeter mon argent par les fenêtres. Et puis, ça met Ron mal-à-l'aise quand je fais étal de ma richesse alors que lui ne pourrait s'offrir ne serait-ce qu'un chocolat venant de cette entreprise. »

Harry esquissa un sourire quand il vit le blond rouler des yeux. Le rapport à l'argent qu'avait Harry était l'une des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Le regard du brun dériva ensuite sur la poubelle dans laquelle avait atterri l'objet de sa convoitise. Comment le blond avait-il pu commettre un tel acte de folie ? Les petites gourmandises devaient être fichues maintenant.

Quoi que...

En y regardant bien, toutes les petites douceurs n'étaient pas sorties de la boite. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'y avait rien de dégoûtant dans la poubelle du dortoir du Prince des Serpentards, non ? Alors ce ne serait pas vraiment un problème s'il...

Le regard d'Harry croisa celui du blond et il vit que ce dernier avait deviné ses intentions. En un bond, le brun se leva du lit et se précipita vers la poubelle. Draco fut plus rapide: il l'attrapa par la taille et le fit lourdement tomber à terre.

« Mais Draco ! Geignit le brun.

_ Harry, j'ai dit non ! Je ne te laisserai pas manger ces pâtisseries de second choix.

_ Mais...

_ Non !

_ Juste un.

_ Hors de question. »

Harry gesticula tant bien que mal pour se dégager de l'étreinte du blond mais celui-ci avait une poigne solide, le fait qu'il soit mort de rire n'aidant pas !

Parfois il avait vraiment du mal à réaliser à situation. Lui et Draco était devenus... proches. Désormais le blond n'hésitait plus à le prendre dans ses bras. Enfin, c'était plus un plaquage qu'autre chose, mais il n'empêche que le brun avait les bras du Serpentard autour de lui dans une intention plus ou moins affectueuse.

C'est ainsi que Blaise et Théodore découvrirent leurs deux amis: Draco plaquant sans ménagement Harry sur le sol alors que ledit Harry tentait visiblement d'atteindre un objectif lointain.

« Ah vous êtes là les gars. Nota nonchalamment le Prince des Serpentards. Où étiez-vous passé ?

_ Oh, on avait quelques bricoles à régler. Répondit Théodore. »

Blaise adressa un sourire complice à Harry qui fit de même. Sa relation avec le blond évoluait dans le meilleur sens possible !

HPDMHPDM

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à le commenter ! :)

**Prochain chapitre**: Normalement entre le 13 et le 15 janvier mais il se peut que j'ai un peu de retard...

Bon réveillon et bonne fin de vacance à tous !


	21. Chapitre 17 : Connexion

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Lia-Mei Soma

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**:

Merci à:

Jememj; Naifu-Sasu; AnoNym; shennysparow; kamkam3103; animophilenrose; fuhatsu; schaeffer; nononekoo; fleur de lisse; Samara-XD-666; JDTH; caro06; brigitte26; kisis; Eichi; maud18; sevxsirius; sasuhina; Dororo03; titemb-bm; miruru-sensei; videl04; Hime no tsubasa; Makie; MikageKun; DavidaCullen et Elektra Black pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent !

Chamallow a croque (chap14)

.

**RAR**:

Elektra Black: En effet tu m'as l'air pas mal occupé en ce moment ^^'. Je comprends tout à fait parce que moi c'est l'année prochaine que je vais être vraiment, _vraiment_, surbookée. Tellement que je crois que je vais être forcée de mettre ma fic sur pause jusqu'à ce que ça se calme :S Sinon tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir plus d'apparition de Ron mais comme il se refuse encore à traîner avec les Serpentard je ne peux pas vraiment l'inclure. Et si je consacre un passage avec lui et Harry il n'y aurait que eux deux et comme Ron est borné sur le fait qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec Blaise, le passage sera un peu inutile... Alors autant avancer le HPDM pour ensuite faire de la place au RWBZ :) Pour l'histoire du cache-cache, j'avais besoin d'un jeu collectif qui coincerait Harry et Draco ensemble et c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit. J'avais prévu de faire un math de Quidditch parents contre enfants mais j'hésite de plus en plus à supprimer des parties de l'histoire pour la raccourcir un peu ^^' Pour l'affaire Ginny, ne t'inquiètes pas je sais exactement où placer la révélation. Je pense qu'il serait un peu cruel envers mes lecteurs de passer cette information sous silence ^^ Dernière petite chose: j'ai glissé une petite surprise dans ce chapitre, en espérant qu'elle te fasse plaisir :)

maud18: Pour la contraction: je ne porte pas le personnage d'Harry dans mon cœur mais je lis des HPDM, en gros, même si toi tu ne pourrais pas lire de fic où un des personnages te rebute, pour ma part, si la fic est bien ficelée et/ou me fait rire, ça ne me dérange pas. De plus, depuis le temps que j'en lis, j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer au personnage. Comme pour toi, c'est l'aspect haine qui se transforme en amour qui m'a attiré au premier abord.

Ensuite, personnellement j'ai bien conscience que dans la réalité les homosexuels n'occupent pas les mêmes positions, mais je le répète encore: c'est une préférence personnelle. Et du fait de cette préférence, je ne vais pas me forcer à écrire quelque chose que je n'aime pas. Après je ne le prend pas le fait d'être soumis comme une ''dégradation'' comme j'ai l'impression que tu le vois.

Les enfants M-P ressemblent plus à Draco qu'à Harry simplement parce que je préfère de loin les caractéristiques Serpentard que Gryffondor. Quand j'ai crée la personnalité des enfants, je me suis plus basée sur ça que sur le caractère de Harry et Draco. Encore une fois c'est juste une affaire de préférences. J'ai lu des fics où les enfants étaient plus Gryffondor que Serpentard ou à peu près 50-50 mais comme je préfère la maison Serpentard, je n'ai pas voulu me forcé à faire des Gryffondor si ça ne me plaisait pas. Si j'avais préféré la maison Gryffondor, ça aurait été l'inverse. Donc d'après moi si tu te bases sur ce fait là pour décidé si Harry est soumis ou non, l'interprétation sera un peu faussée. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas l'impression que dans le premier interlude Harry est si soumis que ça.

Je trouve que le fait qu'Harry n'accepte pas la façon d'être d'Ézéchiel et tente par tous les moyens de changer sa personnalité ne va pas non plus avec le personnage. Je ne le vois pas rejeter son enfant parce qu'il est comme il est ni le faire suivre une ''cure'' pour le faire changer. Ensuite, bien que je comprenne pourquoi tu le compares à Voldemort, pour moi ils n'ont rien à voir. À mon avis, on ne voit pas du tout ce personnage sous le même angle. Pour moi, il y a une part d' ''innocence'' en lui parce qu'il ne fait pas ce qu'il fait par pur méchanceté, il le fait parce que ça lui semble tout simplement logique. Par exemple dans l'épisode avec Chourave, il ne l'a pas faite pleurer par pur sadisme. Il a dit ce qui lui semblait logique et évident sans voir où était le problème et si ça l'a faite pleurer et bah tant pis. Pour t'expliquer un peu le personnage, il a un égo surdimensionné et donc, pour lui il est normal que le monde soit à ses pieds. Il est étrange que certains refusent de lui baiser les pieds et il est donc normal de les réprimander. Si tu veux il a une certaine inconscience du bien et de mal. Alors que pour moi, même si Voldemort pense que ses actions sont justes, il a quand même conscience de ses actes. Après je ne nie pas sa tendance sadique ^^ Mais pour moi il est plus un enfant dans un champs de jouet qu'il se plait à casser que la sorte de démon pervers qui voue sa vie à torturer celle des choses comme tu sembles me le décrire.

Je ne sais pas si mes explications étaient claires, mais en gros c'est ça ^^ De toute façon, Ézéchiel est avant tout un gros délire. Je crois que tu as compris le genre de personnages auxquels j'adhérais, Ézéchiel en est en quelque sorte un mélange et il me fait marrer. Mais il reste un délire, il ne faut donc pas le prendre très au sérieux. Certains rentre dans le délire alors tant mieux mais si tu ne rentres pas dedans, tant pis. Après tout il reste un personnage secondaire.

videl04: Merci encore pour ta review ! Pour répondre à ta question, je connais le prénom Ezéchiel depuis longtemps et il m'est venu à l'esprit peu après l'idée d'écrire une fic. J'ai ensuite trouvé que ça allait bien pour un psychopathe juvénile ^^

shennysparow: Désolé d'avoir manqué la date de ton anniversaire...! Vendredi je suis rentrée super tard chez moi alors ça n'a pas été possible ! Bon anniversaire en retard quand même ! :)

.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 17: Connexion

.

_{italique}_ pensées de Draco

_(italique)_ pensées d'Harry

.

Draco regarda avec un air satisfait le nouvel assortiment de chocolats et de pâtisseries qu'il avait reçu. Avec les excuses du chef pour la précédente livraison et de nouveaux produits ajoutés gratuitement. _Là_ au moins, ça avait de la gueule.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Depuis maintenant un certain temps, sa relation avec Harry avait évolué dans le meilleur des sens possibles. Oui, il l'appelait même par son prénom désormais. Ça sonnait un peu bizarre au début, mais maintenant c'était devenu naturel. Ils étaient passés d'ennemi à… A quoi en fait ? À de l'amitié ? Non il était encore trop tôt pour dire ça. Mais c'était en bonne voie.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit: le brun était vraiment génial. Drôle, sympathique..., sexy...

Il chassa rapidement cette dernière pensée de sa tête.

« Harry arrive bientôt ? S'enquit-il.

_ Il ne devrait pas tarder. Répondit Blaise. »

Le basané se rapprocha de son ami, l'air de rien.

« Dis-moi ça à l'air de bien se passer avec lui. Nota-t-il. »

Draco sourit.

« Il est génial. Souffla-t-il. C'est vraiment trop con qu'on ait passé cinq ans à se pourrir la vie.

_ Tu... le considères comme... un ami maintenant ?

_ Il est encore trop tôt pour dire ami mais... c'est en bonne voie. »

Le visage du blond se fit dubitatif face au petit air malicieux et aux yeux pétillants du basané. Il connaissait ce dernier par cœur, et il savait parfaitement que dans ce cas-là, le bistré avait quelque chose en tête.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu me caches certaines choses, mon cher Blaise.

_ Mais pas du tout. Nia ledit Blaise.

_ Mouais. Je découvrirai ce que c'est tôt ou tard. Tu as une idée de l'endroit où est Ted ?

_ Mmm avec Hermione. Elle besoin d'aide pour... je ne sais plus quoi et elle nous a réquisitionnés Théo et moi.

_ Toi aussi ?

_ Hum, hum. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir rester seul avec Harry le temps qu'on arrive ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Ok. »

Après un dernier regard plein de sous-entendus, Blaise quitta la pièce.

Draco se retourna vers ses friandises avec un petit sourire.

« Comme si c'était une corvée. Souffla-t-il à mi-voix. »

HPHPHPHPHP

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu y vas déjà ? »

Harry soupira pour la énième fois. Il arrangea quelques unes des mèches de ses cheveux et se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui le regardait dubitativement assis sur son lit.

« Ah oui: tu me lâches pour deux Serpentard. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, soucieux, et prit place en face de son meilleur ami.

« Ça t'ennuie ? S'enquit-il. Parce que si ça t'ennuie... »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon ! Rassura-t-il.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Certain. »

Harry fit la moue.

« Tu sais, amorça-t-il, si tu prenais le temps de les connaître tu...

_Il est hors de question que je fasse ami-ami avec le mec avec qui mon ex-petite-amie m'a trompé ! S'exclama le roux avec un air sévère. Je te permet de le faire toi, mais il est exclu que je me joigne à vous.

_ …

_ Et puis comment tu peux rester avec eux alors que la fouine est dans les parages ? »

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun.

« Oh tu sais... On se supporte maintenant.

_ Je crois que tout Poudlard avait remarqué: quasiment un mois sans insultes, ni bastons. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.

« … Tu es sûr que toute cette histoire ne te dérange pas ? Parce que sinon je reste avec toi, il n'y a pas de...

_ C'est bon ! Tu vas finir par me faire culpabiliser. Moi, Ron Weasley, t'autorise à aller t'amuser avec ces Serpents, et te pardonne même d'avoir brisé notre pacte. »

Harry fit la moue:

« Ron je...

_ _Vas-y_ je te dis. Et ramène moi des gâteaux.

_ Compte sur moi. »

HPDMHPDM

C'est donc soulagé que Harry quitta son dortoir. Ron était vraiment un as, avec toute cette histoire !

Un sourire fendit son visage: à présent, il allait pouvoir passer un petit moment seul à seul avec l'homme de sa vie.

Arrivé au tableau des verts et argents, Harry murmura le mot de passe et entra dans leur Salle Commune. À présent plus personne ne s'étonnait ni de le voir entrer dans le repère des Serpents, ni se diriger vers le dortoir de leur Prince.

Une fois devant ledit dortoir, Harry toqua doucement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Il feignit ensuite la surprise lorsque le blond lui appris l'absence de Blaise et Théodore.

« Pour l'instant, c'est juste toi et moi. Déclara Draco. »

Un franc sourire éclaira son visage. Et dire qu'Harry avait mis autant d'année avant de pouvoir enfin l'admirer ! Le blond était tellement magnifique...

Comme d'habitude, le cœur du brun commençait à s'emballer.

« J'ai l'impression que tu veux me dire quelque chose d'important. Nota-t-il. »

En effet les yeux gris du Serpentard pétillaient d'excitation.

« Oh. Oui en effet. Assieds-toi. L'invita-t-il tout d'abord. »

Harry s'exécuta.

« Maintenant, ferme les yeux. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneusement. »

Le blond eut une mine blasée.

« Pour que je puisse mettre des serpents dans tes cheveux. Ironisa-t-il. »

Harry comprit le message: ''on n'est plus ennemi, je ne te jouerai pas de sale tour''.

« Désolé, simple réflexe. S'excusa-t-il précipitamment avant de fermer les yeux. »

Il entendit le blond faire quelques pas dans le dortoir, revenir vers lui puis s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Tu peux ouvrir. Lui autorisa-t-il. »

Harry obéit et ce qu'il vit accéléra brutalement le rythme de son cœur.

« Oh Merlin Draco c'est...! C'est...

_ Des gourmandises dignes de ce nom. Et toute cette rangée là -il désigna la ligne verticale la plus à droite- sont des avant-premières. Même pas encore disponibles sur le marché. »

Les yeux émeraudes du brun pétillèrent deux fois plus. Il leva la tête vers le blond.

« Tu déconnes ?

_ Avec les excuses du chef pour la livraison précédente.

_ Je... Je peux en prendre une ?

_ Bien sûr. »

Harry reporta son regard sur le contenu de la boite. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi choisir en premier. _Tout_ attirait son attention.

Il prit finalement une petite tartelette aux fruits rouges. Dès qu'il la porta à sa bouche, une explosion de saveurs envahie ses papilles. C'était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il n'ait jamais mangé.

Il ne put retenir un gémissement indécent.

« Alors ? Demanda Draco.

_ C'est délicieux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir goûté au paradis. »

Draco sourit. Étrangement, il avait la même impression avec Harry qu'avec Ethan: quand il leur faisait plaisir, ça lui faisait énormément plaisir à lui aussi.

Il choisit l'une des nouveautés et la présenta au brun.

« Goute moi ça et dis moi s'en des nouvelles. »

Harry attrapa la pâtisserie avec la bouche et ferma doucement les yeux. C'était tellement bon ! Il ne se rendit même pas compte du second gémissement qui lui échappa.

Draco, quant à lui, frissonna en sentant les lèvres du Gryffondor sur ses doigts. Il se plongea dans la contemplation du Lion. Il était vraiment magnifique. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer avant ? Même quand il l'imaginait avant son relooking express il le trouvait superbe.

Son visage fin quoiqu'un peu carré, ses superbes yeux émeraudes, ses cheveux ébènes indomptables sans parler de son corps parfaitement athlétique...

Le brun était tout à fait bandant. Surtout avec les petits gémissements qu'il poussait...

Le blond fit alors une bêtise: il se remémora ce que lui avait dit un garçon quelconque avec qui Harry avait couché. Parce que bien sûr, Draco ne pouvait pas laisser courir la rumeur comme quoi le brun avait réussi à tirer des coups que lui, n'avait pas pu mettre dans son lit ! Il avait donc pris le soin de baiser la plupart des garçons qu'il ne s'était pas déjà tapé et avec qui Harry avait eu une aventure.

Ils lui avaient un peu parlé de leur nuit avec le brun et deux choses ressortaient souvent: le Lion était bruyant et même _très_ bruyant et que c'était vraiment, _vraiment_ très excitant.

Draco regarda le visage du brun. Il n'avait aucun mal à se l'imaginer ! Un Harry nu, le rouge monté aux joues et hurlant indécemment sous les coups portés à sa prostate.

Un frisson traversa l'échine du blond et il déglutit faiblement.

Deuxième fait qui ressortait beaucoup: le brun était _très_ étroit. Et le blond _adorait_ les culs très étroits.

« C'est tellement bon. Murmura Harry.

_ _Hein _? S'étrangla le blond. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

« Les gâteaux. Expliqua-t-il. Ils sont vraiment délicieux.

_ Hum. »

Et sous ses yeux, Harry se mit à suçoter innocemment le bout de ses doigts pour enlever les dernières traces de sucre.

Merlin que le blond le trouvait bandant à ce moment-là. Non, pas bandant. Pour décrire Harry ''bandant'' était un euphémisme.

Harry se saisit d'un chocolat et le mit délicatement dans sa bouche.

_{il est au courant qu'il est incroyablement suggestif ?}_

Au courant ou non, Harry poussa un énième gémissement.

« Tellement bon. Murmura-t-il. »

Et là, Draco fit une seconde bêtise: il s'imagina entrain de faire quelque chose de ''tellement bon'' au brun qu'il en gémirait et en hurlerait son nom.

Le Serpentard revint sur terre en sentant son sang affluer vers son entrejambe.

Harry tendit la main pour saisir une autre gourmandise, mais le blond referma vivement la boite.

« On a compris, ils sont délicieux. Décréta-t-il. »

Harry le regarda avec étonnement. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Draco lui sourit tendrement.

« Ne les mange pas tous tout de suite. Conseilla-t-il. Garde s'en pour plus tard. »

Sur ce, il lui tendit la boite.

« Tu... Tu me les donnes ? S'enquit le brun en la saisissant.

_ Hum, hum.

_ En entier ? Mais euh... Les avant-premières...

_ C'est bon. N'oublie pas que je suis un Malfoy. Je peux m'en procurer quand je veux. »

Harry sourit.

« Merci Dray. Je ne pensais pas que le Prince des Serpentard pouvait être aussi... »

Le brun ne termina pas sa phrase: il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait appelé le blond ''Dray''. D'accord ils s'entendaient bien, mais uniquement deux personnes étaient autorisées à l'appeler comme ça: Blaise et Théodore. Sa mère l'appelait Drake et Pansy s'octroyait le droit de l'appeler également ainsi.

Harry leva penaudement la tête vers lui, craignant sa réaction.

« Je...euh...

_ Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon 'Ryry d'amour. »

Harry esquissa un sourire: il venait de recevoir l'autorisation d'appeler le Serpentard par son surnom.

« C'est vraiment trop gentil à toi moi loukoum en sucre. Remercia-t-il.

_ Je sais mon petit biscuit au miel, je suis vraiment trop magnanime. »

Et c'est ainsi que Blaise et Théodore découvrirent leurs deux amis entrain de se donner des surnom plus à gerber les uns que les autres.

DMDMDMDM

« Tu reviendras demain ? S'enquit Blaise. »

Harry se tenait sur le pas de la porte. L'heure se faisait tardive et ils avaient tous cours le lendemain. Sans compter le fait que le brun avait _légèrement_ délaissé ses devoirs, au profit de moments de complicité avec Draco.

« Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il. J'ai pas mal de devoirs en retard et comme vous êtes loin d'être un groupe de travail. »

Blaise pouffa.

« Tu as raison. Tu nous dit ça demain.

_ Ok. Bye Blaise, bye Théo, bye mon petit canard en sucre. »

Le blond leva vers lui des yeux pétillants.

« À demain mon petit ouistiti d'amour. Plaisanta-t-il. »

Le basané ferma la porte derrière le Gryffondor et il se tourna en même temps que Théodore vers le blond qui était nonchalamment assis sur un des lits.

« Quoi ? Fit-il. »

Blaise vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« On veut savoir ce qui s'est passé. Répondit-il.

_ Bah en fait, Harry s'est mis à m'appeler par mon surnom, et du coup...

_ Pas ça. Coupa Théodore. Tu as eu un déclic. Ça se voit avec le comportement que tu as avec lui. Tu le dévorais du regard et tout et tout. Tu as eu un déclic et on veut savoir de quoi il s'agit.

_ Il est génial et...

_ Un autre déclic. Coupa Théodore. »

Draco observa un instant ses deux meilleurs amis, puis il capitula en voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à les faire changer d'avis.

« Très bien... Je... commence à voir Harry comme quelqu'un de sexy.

_ …

_ Oh. Fit Blaise.

_ Comme tu dis: ''oh''. C'est une véritable catastrophe. Se plaignit le blond en se laissant tomber lourdement à la renverse sur le lit.

_ Et... C'est très avancé? S'enquit Théodore.

_ Il commence à m'obséder. Répondit le blond. Quoi qu'il dise ou fasse je le prend pour un signal personnel disant ''par pitié baise mon petit cul étroit et fais-moi hurler ton nom''. »

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Grogna Draco en envoyant un oreiller à la tête de son ami.

_ Tu as envie de baiser Harry et alors ?

_ Et alors ? Et alors ? Et alors le problème c'est que je ne peux _pas_ baiser Harry. Et ce crétin est tellement bandant et suggestif que je sens qu'une petite voix dans ma tête ne cessera de me dire de le baiser tant que ce ne sera pas fait.

_ Eh bien dans ce cas fait-le. Conseilla Théodore. Baise Harry.

_ Je ne peux pas. Souffla le blond. Je ne peux pas juste le baiser et espérer revenir à la relation qu'on a maintenant. On est devenu proches tous les deux, et je ne veux pas tout gâcher avec du sexe.

_ Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre avec ta petite-voix. Conclut Théodore.

_ … Non... Ce qu'il faut, c'est que j'apprenne à voir Harry comme un ami.

_ Tu ne le vois pas déjà comme ça ? Interrogea Blaise. »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans les yeux miels du basané.

« Je veux dire... Toi, tu es incroyablement sexy. Je suis incroyablement sexy. Je prendrais certainement un sacré pied en couchant avec toi, mais je ne le ferai pas, parce que ça serait trop bizarre. C'est exactement comme avec Théo s'il était gay ! Il est super sexy mais je ne coucherais pas avec lui parce que ce serait trop bizarre. Je le vois comme un ami, tu comprends ? »

Blaise opina tandis que Draco se laissa de nouveau tombé en arrière.

« Il faut que j'arrive à voir Harry comme un ami. Marmonna-t-il. Une fois que ça sera fait, tout ce passera bien. »

Pourtant, quelque chose dans la voix du Serpentard indiquait clairement que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple...

HPDMHPDM

« Et tu as _vraiment_ couché avec lui ! Pouffa Harry.

_ Hum, hum.

_ Même moi, je ne suis pas allé jusque là. Dès qu'il m'a parlé du truc bizarre qu'il a avec...

_ Les tétons. Compléta Draco.

_ Les tétons. Reprit Harry. Je suis parti en courant ! »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Mais si on met à l'écart son étrange lubie, coucher avec lui, ça a été le pied...

_ Dray ?

_ Hum ?

_ Désolé de te le dire mais tu es quelqu'un de partiellement dérangé mentalement. »

Les deux garçons plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre avant de pouffer de rire de nouveau.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry se trouvait dans le dortoir du Prince des Serpentards en compagnie de ce dernier et de Blaise. Théodore était avec Hermione et quant au basané... Et bien ce dernier noyait sa peine dans une bouteille de jus de citrouille-vodka.

La raison de sa dépression: à l'heure du déjeuner, Poudlard avait inauguré un tout nouveau couple: Ron Weasley et Lavande Brown. Les deux adolescents avaient passé toute la journée à se tripoter et à se rouler des pelles ce qui avait on-ne-peut-plus miner le moral du Serpentard.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à tenter de le consoler, Draco et Harry avait finalement fini par laisser tomber et ils avaient ensuite commencé à parler de leurs conquêtes respectives autour d'une bouteille de bière-au-beurre.

« Oh ! Il est presque l'heure ! Nota Draco en finissant rapidement sa bouteille. »

Il se mit sur ses pieds et se planta devant le brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Lui demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

_ Tu es à croquer. »

Draco sourit:

« Et tu es sûr que je devrais me faire la brune, puis le Serdaigle, et que je devrais ignorer la blonde ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dray, Milena Johnson est une cruche doublée d'une garce.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors elle ferait tache dans ton palmarès. »

Le blond fit la moue.

« Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance. Bye Blaise, bye mon bichon d'amour. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le blond sortit de la pièce.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux personnes restantes. Blaise était à moitié bourré et Harry avait envie de pleurer. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal ! Il commençait à en avoir assez de jouer le rôle de l'ami sympa qui aidait le blond à s'envoyer en l'air. Lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il couche avec une autre personne que lui ! Mais il fallait passer par là pour se rapprocher du blond. Même si ça lui déchirait le cœur.

« Je me demande... comment tu arrives à faire ça. »

Harry se tourna vers Blaise qui n'avait pas piper mot depuis le début de la soirée.

« Le pousser entre les cuisses de quelqu'un d'autre. Expliqua le basané d'une voix mal assurée. Moi... je sens que la prochaine fois que cette _dinde_ de Brown appelle _mon_ rouquin Ron-Ron, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. »

Harry sourit faiblement.

« Crois moi Blaise, ça me fait beaucoup de mal de faire ça et d'ensuite feindre que tout va bien. »

Le brun sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Tu sais quoi ? Fit le basané. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !... On devrait... tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et faire notre vie tous les deux... Ce serait... beaucoup... _beaucoup_ plus simple... En plus... »

Il se mit ensuite debout trop rapidement et sa tête se mit violemment à lui tourner.

« Oulà ! Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Ce fut les derniers mots du basané avant qu'il ne se précipite dans la salle de bain.

« Moi non plus je ne me sens pas très bien. Murmura Harry. »

Le brun sursauta ensuite brusquement quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant Draco entrer à grandes enjambées.

« Quel con j'ai oublié mon... »

Il se tut en voyant la mine de déterrée du brun.

« Harry tout va bien ? S'enquit-il.

_ Hein ? Oui, oui. Répondit le brun en frottant ses yeux. C'est juste... une poussière. »

Le blond regarda autour de lui pendant quelques secondes.

« Où est Blaise ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Dans la salle de bain. Il gerbe je crois. Mais tu peux retourner à ton rendez-vous Dray, je... »

Mais le Serpentard s'assit près de lui.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il une deuxième fois d'une voix douce. »

Le brun sentit quelque chose de chaud naître dans son estomac. Le blond semblait vraiment concerné par son bien être. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son visage était particulièrement grave et sérieux.

« Mais rien ! Répondit-il. C'est juste que...

_ 'Ry ! »

Le brun baissa la tête. Il se rendait bien compte que le blond ne marchait pas. Il dut cependant retenir un léger sourire: Draco l'avait appelé 'Ry. Le brun se sentait toujours tout chose quand le blond utilisait son surnom.

« Écoute Harry, amorça-t-il, je sais que ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un mois que toi et moi on est devenu... proches. Tu ne me considères peut-être pas encore comme un ami et ne me fais pas encore totalement confiance, mais...

_ Bien sûr que si je te fais confiance ! Objecta le brun.

_ Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

_ …Mais rien c'est juste que... »

Le brun laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« …''A''. Devina Draco. »

Harry acquiesça tristement.

« Mais quel con. Bougonna le blond. Tu t'occupes de qui je fourre, mais moi je ne m'occupe même pas de la personne dont tu es tombé amoureux.

_ Écoute Dray, ce n'est pas important. Tu ferais mieux de retourner à ton rendez-vous, tu vas finir par être en retard et...

_ Harry ! Coupa le blond. Je ne sais même pas comment ces personnes s'appellent ! En revanche je sais que tu es Harry Potter, alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec ''A''. »

Le brun était bien décidé à ne rien dévoiler au blond, mais il capitula tout de même quand il vit dans le regard de ce dernier qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber.

« … Bah... On s'est pas mal rapproché ces derniers temps. Commença-t-il. Donc ça va plutôt bien mais c'est juste que... je n'ai aucun droit sur ''A'' et donc du coup... ''A'' cumule les conquêtes. Et ça fait mal. »

Ne savant quoi répondre à une telle déclaration, un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents.

« … Un câlin ? Proposa finalement Draco. »

Harry sourit doucement à ce qu'il prit comme étant une blague. Pourtant le blond ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Ça lui disait bien, lui, de prendre le brun dans ses bras ! Il pouvait même le câliner en _profondeur_ s'il le voulait.

Draco se donna une gifle mentale. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui pour qu'il soit aussi chaud bouillant ces derniers temps ?

« Il me reste des pâtisseries. Proposa-t-il. On pourrait se remplir la panse en disant du mal des garçons. »

Harry pouffa de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que ''A'' est un mec d'abord?

_ Parce que même si tu es bi, je sais que tu es beaucoup plus porté sur les garçons que sur les filles. »

Le brun ne fit que baisser tristement la tête.

« On se fera des tresses dans les cheveux l'un de l'autre. Ajouta Draco. »

Harry pouffa une seconde fois.

« Je suis sérieux en ce qui concerne les pâtisseries. Reprit le blond. »

Le brun secoua la tête.

« Va à ton rendez-vous.

_ Mais...

_ Vas-y ou tu vas me faire culpabiliser. Saute la brune puis le Serdaigle et...

_ Juste la brune alors. Rectifia Draco. Après je reviens pour voir comment tu vas.

_ … Si tu veux. »

Après un dernier regard, le blond quitta furieusement le dortoir à contrecœur.

Maintenant qu'il s'était sensiblement attaché à Harry, tout ce qui le touchait, le touchait aussi. Et en ce moment, il était passablement en _colère_ contre cet abruti de ''A'' qui mettait son brun dans un tel état !

S'il connaissait son identité, il irait lui dire sa façon de penser!

HPDMHPDM

Severus sortit de sa cabine de douche complètement revigoré ! Rien ne valait une bonne douche brûlante pour se remettre les idées en place !

Il essuya consciencieusement son corps mouillé avant de nouer sa serviette autour de sa taille. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa penderie pour y dégotter un pantalon noir particulier, mais il ne le trouva pas. Se rappelant qu'il l'avait laissé dans le petit salon, il s'y rendit… et faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque.

« Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-il. ''Frapper à la porte'' ça te dis quelque chose ? »

Devant lui, son fils Scott fouillait sans aucune gène dans ses tiroirs. Ce dernier ne lui accorda qu'un vague regard surpris avant de reprendre ses recherches.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais t'interrompre au milieu de quelque chose d'important. Marmonna-t-il. À moins que... »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du ténébreux.

« Je _t'interromps_ au milieu d'une activité importante ?... »

La tonalité de sa voix sous-entendait clairement de quelle ''activité'' il parlait.

« Pourtant je ne t'imaginais pas comme quelqu'un aimant se tripoter... Murmura Scott sur un ton railleur. »

Malgré lui, le rouge monta aux joues du professeur de potion. Il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et changea de sujet.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches si activement dans _mes_ affaires personnelles ?

_ Du sang de Gragoulot. Répondit nonchalamment Scott. Tu sais à quel point il est difficile de s'en procurer. »

Les sourcils du potioniste se haussèrent de surprise. Du sang de Gragoulot ? Rien que ça ! Avec à peine un millilitre on pouvait faire pas mal de grabuge. Encore heureux que les Gragoulots étaient des animaux rares et extrêmement durs à attraper ! Bien sûr, il en avait plusieurs fioles en sécurité mais il était curieux de savoir ce que son fils comptait faire d'un tel ingrédient.

« Et je peux savoir _pourquoi_ il te faut du sang de Gragoulot ? Interrogea-t-il.

_ Oh tu sais... rien de... dangereux. »

La bouche de Severus se tordit en un rictus. Ben voyons ! Il commençait à connaître son fils cadet sur le bout des doigts et il savait qu'il n'avait nullement intérêt à lui faire confiance, surtout connaissant l'identité de son meilleur ami...

« Rien de dangereux comme... la bombe qui a explosé dans le dortoir du jeune Steve McNory et l'a brûlé, lui et les trois personnes qui se trouvaient dans le dortoir, au second degré sur presque la totalité de son corps ? »

Le nez du jeune garçon se fronça.

« Je n'ai pas fait cette bombe. Nia-t-il.

_ Oh je sais. Il est évident que c'est Ézéchiel qui l'a fabriquée. Mais pour se faire, il avait besoin d'aile de Sumoc... Comme tu le sais certainement, c'est un insecte aussi rare que le Gragoulot qui se trouve uniquement dans les forêts tropicales. Tu sais aussi certainement que j'en ai quelques uns en ma possession. Et comme ton meilleur ami, même si je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire _comment_ c'est possible, semble être Ézéchiel... Il aurait été facile pour toi de récupérer des ailes de Sumoc dans ma collection privée puis de les lui remettre.

_ … En effet, _j'aurais_ pu le faire. Dommage que tu n'aies aucune preuve. »

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer qu'il le connaissait par cœur et qu'il n'avait donc, besoin d'aucune preuve mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Il soupira quand il reconnut son fils aîné.

« Réunion de famille ? S'interrogea ce dernier en avisant de son petit frère fouillant toujours dans les tiroirs de leur père. Et personne ne m'a prévenu ? »

Il aperçut ensuite la tenue plutôt légère de son père.

« Franchement Papa, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une tenue plus adaptée ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis dans mes appartements _privés_ et ton frère a déboulé sans prévenir pendant que j'étais sous la douche parce qu'il était à la recherche de sang de Gragoulot ! Expliqua-t-il. »

Valentin se tourna vers son petit frère.

« _Amoïne_ ? Demanda-t-il. »

Scott haussa les épaules.

« Ézéchiel. Répondit-il. Apparemment quelqu'un lui a manqué de respect… Même si je pense plutôt qu'il s'ennuie.

_ …Comment peux-tu être ami avec lui ? S'interrogea Severus.

_ Ézé est cool. Répondit-il. C'est marrant de trainer avec lui. On ne s'ennuie jamais.

_ Et pour une raison que tout le monde ignore, Ézéchiel semble accepter sa présence à ses côtés. Compléta Valentin.

_ C'est parce qu'il m'adore. Répondit Scott. »

Severus faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive: Ézéchiel ? _Apprécier_ quelqu'un ? Pourtant il devait bien avouer que le jeune garçon n'avait jamais essayé de torturer son fils malgré ses fréquentes taquineries, du moins à sa connaissance.

« '' C'est marrant de trainer avec lui''. Ronchonna-t-il. Mon fils a un esprit complètement tordu. »

Scott haussa les épaules. Apparemment l'état de son esprit ne le préoccupait pas plus que ça.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire dans mes appartements privés toi ? Demanda ensuite Severus à Valentin.

_ J'aurais besoin d'une fleur de Qibicus. Répondit ce dernier. »

Une liste des potions dangereuse que l'on pouvait faire à base de cette fleur défila immédiatement dans la tête du potioniste.

« Pour quoi faire ? S'enquit-il.

_ … Rien de dangereux ? Tenta le ténébreux.»

Severus fit la moue.

« Il est hors de question que je te donne une fleur de Qibicus. Trancha-t-il. Et _toi_ -il se tourna vers Scott- il est hors de question que je te donne du sang de Gragoulot ! En fait, vous n'avez strictement _aucune_ raison pour vous trouver dans les appartements _privés_ de votre professeur de potion ! Et même si vous aviez quelque chose _d'extrêmement_ important à me dire, je vous serai gré de bien vouloir _frapper_ à la porte au lieu d'entrer comme si vous étiez chez vous !

_ …Il a peur qu'on le surprendre entrain de se masturber. Expliqua Scott à son frère.

_ Papa se masturbe ? S'étonna Valentin. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre à se tripoter...

_ Oui moi non plus.

_ Je ne parlais _pas_ de masturbation ! Contredit Severus. Imaginez que j'étais avec une galante compagnie, vous... »

Ses deux fils explosèrent de rire.

« Ouais comme si tu avais des amis ! S'esclaffa Scott.

_ Ou étais hétéro et avait des rendez-vous amoureux. Ajouta Valentin.

_ Ou acceptais ton homosexualité et avait des rendez-vous amoureux. Renchérit Scott.

_ En fait, comme si tu avais une vie sociale. Conclut Valentin »

En voyant ces deux fils mort de rire sous ses yeux, le professeur de potion se vexa quelque peu.

« Alala, soupira Scott en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux, j'adore cette famille. On s'amuse toujours beaucoup. Tu ne trouves pas Val ?

_ C'est exactement ce que je me disais. Répondit le ténébreux. Papa ? Tu ne trouves pas que notre famille est absolument géniale ? »

La bouche du professeur de potion se tordit en une grimace. En ce moment il avait surtout envie _d'étrangler_ sa famille.

« Je ne sais même pas si tu n'es plus vierge en se moment. S'interrogea Scott. Val pense que tu ne l'es plus mais j'ai un peu de mal à t'imaginer _coucher_ avec quelqu'un. Tu devrais parce que Daddy ne l'est plus et arriver vers lui en étant toujours vierge... ça craint un peu... Val n'a que 15ans et pourtant son pucelage s'est déjà envolé.

_ Je pensais que tu avais toujours été follement amoureux de James ? S'étonna Severus.

_ Oh, il a toujours été follement amoureux de James. Affirma Scott. Il y a juste eu une période de sa vie où il a essayé d'oublier James en enfonçant sa queue dans tout ce qui bougeait.

_ Merci pour la précision Scott. Rumina Valentin.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tout ça pour dire que moi non plus je ne compte pas attendre mes... trente et quelques années pour perdre ma virginité alors il serait peut être temps pour toi que tu... songes à conclure...

_ … Ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi. Grogna le potioniste entre ses dents. Et je me fous complètement de cet imbécile de Black donc...

_ Bien sûr que si que tu t'intéresses à Daddy. Contredit Scott. Est-ce qu'il sait lequel d'entre eux nous a porté ? Demanda-t-il à son frère.

_ Il ne veut pas savoir.

_ Ah non ? S'étonna le ténébreux.

_ Non ! Et je me fiche toujours de savoir qui de nous deux vous a porté ! Affirma Severus.

_ Tu es sûr ? Insista Scott. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard malicieux de son fils cadet qui titillait la conscience du potioniste. Et puis il était vrai que cette histoire le travaillait depuis un moment. L'idée de se faire _pénétrer_ par Black glaçait son sang dans ses veines.

« Très bien, lequel de nous vous a porté ? Demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Daddy a porté Val. Répondit Scott. Et tu m'as porté moi. »

Severus faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« _Je_ t'ai porté. Suffoqua-t-il.

_ Hum, hum. Tu veux savoir par quel orifice je suis sorti ?

_ Merlin _non_, je ne veux pas savoir par quel orifice tu es sorti ! Cracha Severus avec une mine de dégout.

_ Parce que ce n'est pas le même orifice que celui par lequel Elliot est sorti.

_ J... J'ai porté Elliot aussi ? S'étrangla-t-il.

_ Hum, hum. Tu veux savoir par quel orifice Val est sorti ?

_ Pourquoi voudrais-je savoir par quel orifice Valentin est sorti du corps de Black ?

_ …Parce que tu es intéressé par son anus. Répondit anodinement Scott. »

Les joues de Severus s'empourprèrent.

« Je ne suis _pas_ intéressé par l'anus de Black ! Nia-t-il.

_ Tu préfères qu'on dise que tu es intéressé par son pénis ? Proposa Valentin. Parce que c'est vrai aussi alors il n'y a pas de problème.

_ Je ne suis pas _non plus_ intéressé par le pénis de Black ! Nia une nouvelle fois le professeur de potion.

_ Bien sûr que si que son pénis et son anus t'intéressent ! Fit Scott. Sinon, tous les trois, on ne serait jamais venu au monde voyons.

_ Mais je …

_ Oh ! S'exclama soudainement Scott. Je viens de penser à El: il doit être mort d'inquiétude.

_ Tu as raison. Affirma pensivement Valentin. J'espère que Daddy et Papa réussissent à le rassurer.

_ El est très attaché à nous deux. Expliqua Scott à son père. La vieille de mon départ pour Poudlard il a pleuré comme une madeleine. »

Les deux garçons se perdirent un instant dans leurs pensées, centrées sur leur petit frère.

« Tu veux savoir par quel orifice El es sorti ? Demanda Scott à Severus.

_ Je ne veux pas savoir par quel orifice aucun de vous est sorti ! S'écria Severus. Et j'aimerai qu'on arrête te parler d'anus, de pénis ou encore de ma sexualité !

_ …Tu préfères qu'on parle de la sexualité de Val ? Interrogea Scott en se tournant vers son frère. Val tu veux nous parler de ta sexualité ?

_ Et bien... en ce moment c'est plutôt calme puisque James ne se décide toujours pas à me tomber dans les bras... Et toi Scott ?

_ Étant donné que j'ai seulement 11ans, c'est plutôt le calme plat. Répondit-il.

_ Et tu sais déjà si tu es plutôt intéressé par les filles ou les garçons ?

_ C'est une très bonne question vu que je suis entouré d'homosexuel ou de bi, et je ne parle pas de toi Papa je parle de Val, et bien...

_ Je me fiche de votre inexistante vie sexuelle ! Interrompit Severus.

_ Tu devrais pourtant. Conseilla Scott. C'est une étape importante de notre vie qui...

_ Vous n'avez vraiment aucun gène à parler de sexe avec votre père ? S'étonna Severus.

_ …

_ …

_ Non. Répondit Valentin. C'est pour cela que je n'ai aucun problème à te dire que je meurs d'envie de fourrer ma grosse queue dans l'anus de James.

_ ''Grosse queue'', murmura Scott, quel vantard !

_ Tu l'as déjà vu ma queue non ?

_ … C'est vrai que sa taille est...

_ Que Merlin me _tue_ si jamais j'entends des précisions sur le pénis de mon fils. Grommela Severus

_ Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de sujet tabou entre nous. Dit Scott. Donc le fait que tu craignes qu'on te surprenne entrain de te masturber en pensant à Daddy...

_ Je ne me masturbe _pas_ ! Et encore moins en pensant à ce chien galeux ! Éructa Severus.

_ C'est donc bien ce qu'on pensait ! S'exclama Scott victorieux. Tu n'es pas du genre à te tripoter.

_ Tu... Je... Sortez _immédiatement_ de mes appartements !

_ … Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à gérer ta colère intempestive. Conseilla Scott. Elle te fait faire cette tête qui ne te mets _vraiment_ pas en valeur.

_ DEHORS !

_ Parfait ! Fit Scott. De toute façon -il montra une fiole à son père- j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

_ Tu... Mais... Repose-là _immédiatement_ ! »

Mais le jaune garçon était déjà près de la porte.

« Je t'aime très fort mon Papounet chéri. Déclara-t-il avant de partir.

_ SCOTT ! »

Severus se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie mais Valentin le coupa dans son élan.

« Je doute que se soit une bonne idée de te balader dans les couloirs de Poudlard dans cette tenue. »

Severus baissa son regard sur la serviette qui le ceignait toujours la taille et il dut admettre que son fils avait raison.

« Bon, j'ai toujours besoin de cette fleur de Qibicus moi. Rappela Valentin en se mettant à son tour à fouiller dans les réserves de son père. »

Le potioniste le fusilla du regard.

« Il est hors de question que je te donne une fleur de Qibicus. Trancha-t-il. Surtout si tu ne me dis pas ce que compte en faire.

_ …En parlant de la fleur, fit Valentin en ignorant la remarque de son père, il me faudrait également du venin de Scrabulot et des yeux de Salcifels. »

Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent. Le but de son fils devenait de plus en plus flou pour lui...

« Pour quoi faire ? S'enquit-il suspicieusement.

_ Oh tu sais... Rien de… dangereux.

_ Val... »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es un expert en potion, dit-il, tu sais donc qu'en utilisant ces trois ingrédients, je ne peux rien faire de bien dangereux.

_ … Mmm... en effet... »

Mais pourtant quelque chose gênait le directeur des Serpentard. Quelque chose qui... Il eut soudainement un éclair de génie.

« Elles n'auraient quasiment aucun effet sur un sorcier normal mais certaines d'entre elles pourraient avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur un lycanthrope.

_ Ah oui ? »

Son fils aîné lui faisait un sourire innocent mais l'ex-Serpentard n'était pas dupe.

« Je te promets de ne pas utiliser ce que j'ai l'intention de faire contre un lycanthrope. Promit Valentin.

_ Et... contre un demi-lycanthrope ? Demanda Severus.

_ Que veux-tu dire par là ?

_ Tu n'aurais pas l'intention d'utiliser ta potion contre Christopher par hasard ? »

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du vert et argent.

« Bien sûr que non ! Assura-t-il. Et puis même ça avait été mon intention, comme tu l'as si bien énoncé, Christopher est un _demi_-lycanthrope. La potion ne lui ferait pratiquement rien ! À peine une sévère et sanglante diarrhée et des vomissements intempestifs... »

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour sermonner son fils mais il fut coupé par l'ouverture pour la seconde fois de la porte, qui laissa passer un jeune homme bien taillé. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts et ses yeux noirs pétillaient de malice. Le professeur de potion le reconnut immédiatement et sa mâchoire se crispa. Nicholas Smith... Il ne manquait plus que lui ! Malgré l'année de plus qu'il avait sur Valentin et son appartenance à Gryffondor, le jeune homme était son meilleur ami. D'où sa non-gène d'avoir appelé le professeur de potion par son prénom le jour de leur arrivé.

« Salut Val, coucou Sev' ! Lança-t-il à la cantonade. »

Avisant du professeur de potion toujours en serviette, il fronça un instant les sourcils avant de se reprendre et de poser son regard sur son meilleur ami qui fouillait toujours dans les affaires du potioniste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Je cherche une fleur de Qibicus. Marmonna Valentin.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide ?

_ Ce n'est pas de refus. »

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Severus, le jeune homme se mit à son tour à fouiner dans ses affaires.

« Non mais dites donc, je ne vous gêne pas j'espère ? Grogna-t-il.

_ Non, non ça va. Répondit nonchalamment Valentin. Oh fait Nick, tu viens de manquer Scott.

_ Réunion de famille ? Et personne ne m'a prévenu ?

_ Bof, tu sais on a parlé des sujets habituels: la sexualité ou plutôt l'absence de sexualité de mon père, ma sexualité, la sexualité de Scott... Tu veux nous parler de ta sexualité ?

_ Merci de poser la question. Remercia Nicholas. Et bien en ce moment...

_ Je me _fous_ de votre vie sexuelle ! Intervint Severus. Maintenant je vous serez gré de bien vouloir quitter mes appartements. Tous les _deux_ ! »

Nicholas posa un regard vague sur Severus avant de baisser les yeux sur sa serviette.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ton Papa est en serviette ? Demanda-t-i à Valentin.

_ Mmm aucune idée. Apparemment ça à un rapport avec une récente ou prochaine masturbation.

_ Ah oui ? Je ne pensais pas que ton père était du genre à se tripoter...

_ En bien en parlant de ça... »

Les joues du professeur de potion s'empourprèrent de rage. De quel _droit_ ce morveux de rouge et or osait-il mettre le nez dans sa vie privée ?

« _Sortez_ de mes appartements ! S'écria-t-il. _Immédiatement_ !

_ … Tu sais quoi Sev' ? Demanda calmement Nicholas. Tu devrais apprendre à gérer ta colère intempestive. Parce qu'elle te fait faire cette espèce de... grimace qui ne te mets _pas du tout_ en valeur...

_ DEHORS !

_ C'est exactement la grimace dont je parlais ! Triompha Nicholas. Ça ne le met pas en valeur hein ? Demanda-t-il à Valentin.

_ Non, pas du tout. Acquiesça ce dernier. »

La veine temporale du professeur de potion ressortit furieusement, signe de grande colère. Il pointa la porte de son index.

« _DEHORS_ ! Répéta-t-il.

_ C'est bon, inutile de t'énerver. Clama Nicholas. De toute façon j'ai trouvé ta fleur Val.

_ Et moi le venin de Scrabulot et des yeux de Salcifels. Dit Valentin. On peut y aller. »

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie.

« Je t'aime très fort mon Papa chéri. Déclara-t-il Valentin.

_ Tu n'es pas mon papa mais je t'aime très fort aussi ! Ajouta Nicholas.

_ Vous... Revenez _immédiatement_ et déposez ce que vous avez trouvé ! Ordonna Severus. »

Mais les deux garçons avaient déjà quitté la pièce. Severus suivit leur exemple mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

« Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à Christopher je t'en tiendrai pour responsable Valentin ! »

Il ne savait pas si son fils l'avait entendu mais il referma la porte avant que quelqu'un ne le surprenne dans sa tenue légère.

Il lâcha un bruyant soupire. Si ses enfants ne retournaient pas rapidement dans le futur, il ne pourrait bientôt plus répondre de ses actes.

HPDMHPDM

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son meilleur ami, qu'on aime très fort ? »

Ézéchiel leva la tête de son livre quand une fiole apparut entre ses yeux. Elle était remplie d'un liquide brunâtre. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'en saisit. Scott en profita pour s'effondrer à ses côtés.

« Sang de Gragoulot ? Demanda le jeune Malfoy-Potter. »

Scott acquiesça et le sourire d'Ézéchiel s'agrandit.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son meilleur ami qu'on aime très fort ? »

La bouche d'Ézéchiel se tordit en une grimace.

« Tu n'es pas mon ami. Contredit-il. Je n'ai pas d'ami.

_ Aaww, tu as toujours été si timide pour exprimer tes sentiments. »

Ézéchiel fusilla le ténébreux du regard quand ce dernier toucha sa joue dans un geste affectueux.

« Tu as actuellement un_ huitième_ de seconde pour retirer ta main avant que je ne te _l'arrache_ et te la fasse _bouffer_. Grogna-t-il en ses dents. »

Scott s'exécuta avec une fausse moue triste et Ézéchiel retourna à la contemplation de sa fiole, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Quand comptes-tu l'utiliser ? Interrogea Scott.

_ Mmm... Je ne sais pas encore... Répondit distraitement Ézéchiel. Tu sais ce que je dis toujours ?

_ Que... tu es le meilleur ? Proposa Scott.

_ Mmm c'est vrai aussi. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je parle.

_ … Que... je suis le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver ? »

Ézéchiel fusilla une seconde fois le cadet Black-Snape du regard.

« Tu n'es _pas_ mon ami. Grogna-t-il.

_ Aaww... Encore cette timidité ?

_ _La ferme_ !

_ Revenons à nos moutons veux-tu ? Demanda Scott, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tu dis toujours... que tu m'aimes très fort ? »

Si Scott avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait sans doute tremblé de tous ses membres face au regard acéré de son ami. Mais lui se contenta de sourire, amusé.

« _Non plus_. Maugréa Ézéchiel.

_ Alors je ne sais pas ! Abandonna Scott. Tu sais tu dis des tas de trucs et je ne t'écoute pas forcément alors... »

La mâchoire du jeune Malfoy-Potter se crispa et il tenta tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de la moquerie qui ressortait de la voix de Scott.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je ne t'enchaine pas nu à un arbre en plein soleil et ne te laisse pas te déshydrater heure après heure ? S'enquit-il.

_ Parce que tu m'aimes de trop ? »

Le visage d'Ézéchiel se rembrunit.

« Si tu continues de déblatérer de telles sottises, je te jure que je t'arracherai la langue et te la ferais bouffer. »

Scott prit alors une mine faussement inquiète et apeurée.

« Tu... Tu ferais ça à ton meilleur ami ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait tremblante.

_ Tu n'es **pas**...

_ Ouais, ouais... Coupa Scott. Sinon tu disais ? »

Ézéchiel ferma les yeux en essayant de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il ne faisait pas cuire un œuf à la braise sur le torse nu de son interlocuteur.

« Je dis toujours, reprit-il, que la vengeance est un plat que se mange _glacé_, saupoudré de sang et assaisonné d'hurlements de souffrance. De ce fait, je vais laisser ce petit merdeux mariner un peu, le temps qu'il stresse. Je vais attendre patiemment jour après jour que l'angoisse d'une réprimande augmente de plus en plus, que chaque jour en se levant il se dise ''peut-être que ça sera pour aujourd'hui'', que le moindre bruissement de feuille le fasse trembler de tous ses membres. Je vais bien le faire tremper dans sa peur, mois après mois. Et puis, lorsqu'il s'y attendra le moins, qu'il aura un peu relâché la pression, qu'il pensera que je l'ai oublié... BAM ! _Assytchi_. Et me je délecterai de voir la peur transparaitre dans ses yeux et d'entendre ses hurlements d'effrois et de souffrances. »

Fier de son petit monologue, Ézéchiel se tourna vers Scott pour pouvoir voir le ténébreux boire ses paroles, mais ce dernier regardait attentivement ses ongles comme si c'était la découverte du siècle.

« _Scott_, tu m'écoutes au moins ? Lui demanda-t-il hargneusement.

_ Hum ? Fit ce dernier en levant les yeux vers lui. Pas du tout. Mais je suppose que c'est comme d'habitude non ? La pression qui monte, l'attaque surprise et tout et tout... »

Si Scott avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait détalé aussi vite que possible en voyant une veine particulière ressortir du cou du jeune Malfoy-Potter. Mais le cadet Black-Snape n'adressa à son ami, qu'un sourire faussement innocent.

« Scott, reprit Ézéchiel d'une voix doucereuse.

_ Mmm ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'arrache pas les doigts un par un et ne te les fait pas _bouffer_ ensuite ?

_ … Parce que tu viens de dire que tu allais m'arracher les bras et me les faire bouffer. J'aurais donc déjà mangé mes doigts.

_ … Mmm, ce n'est pas faux. Alors pourquoi je ne t'arrache pas les _jambes_ pour te les faire bouffer ensuite ?

_ Parce que je suis ton meilleure ami ?

_ … Non ce n'est pas ça...

_ Parce que tu m'aimes très fort ?

_ Ce n'est _certainement_ pas ça... J'ai pourtant la réponse sur le bout de ma langue... »

Le ténébreux se perdit un instant dans ses pensées avant d'immerger.

« Tant pis. Déclara-t-il. Ça me reviendra surement plus tard. »

Sur ce, il rangea la fiole dans sa poche.

« Scott, reprit-il.

_ Oui ?

_ Quel est mon plan pour le futur déjà ?

_ Mmm, asservir l'humanité entière.

_ Ah oui. C'est un mauvais plan, oublies. Les gens de nos jours n'ont aucun respect pour ce qu'il leur est supérieur. Une fois arrivé au top, il y aura surement des mécontents réticents à me glorifier qui voudront organiser une résistance. Et m'occuper des dissidents s'annonce ennuyeux... Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est un lavage de cerveau collectif. Mais laver le cerveau de tout l'humanité prendra certainement du temps et donc des stupides mouvements de résistances pourraient s'organiser... Je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver un autre plan pour le futur...Une idée ?

_ Mmm tu pourrais... Asservir seulement les moldus ? »

Ézéchiel éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps à asservir les moldus ? C'est comme si on essayait d'asservir les mouches. Où est l'intérêt ?

_ Tu pourrais... asservir la communauté sorcière. »

Le ténébreux fit la moue.

« Asservir seulement les Sang-Pur ou seulement les né-moldus. Proposa Scott en notant l'air peu convaincu de son ami.

_ Pourquoi ferais-je une distinction entre les deux ? Interrogea Ézéchiel. Tu sais très bien que contrairement à une partie de la communauté sorcière, je ne fais aucune séparation entre Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlés et né-moldus. Tu vois, dans ma grande tolérance et largesse d'esprit, je mets tout le monde dans un même sac, sur un même pied d'égalité. Vous êtes tous, sur un seuil d'égalité, largement inférieur à moi, qui vous est supérieur en tout point. Tous ne sont que des parasites même pas digne de lécher mes chaussures.

_ … Sauf moi. Intervint Scott. Ton meilleur ami.

__ Surtout_ toi. Contredit Ézéchiel. Tu vois le grand sac qui réunit tout le monde donc je te parle ? Toi, tu te trouves en-_dessous_ de ce grand sac. Tu es beaucoup trop... »

Ézéchiel se tut un instant avant de claquer victorieusement des doigts.

« J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne t'arrache pas les dents une par une et ne te les fais pas moudre puis avaler ensuite parce que tu es trop _insignifiant_ ! Beaucoup trop pour que je _daigne_ m'occuper de ton sort. Tu es en-_dessous_ de ce sac. En gros, tu es une chiure de mouche, parfaitement insipide et pas digne d'un intérêt quelconque. »

Scott renifla.

« C'est méchant. Souffla-t-il. Mais en tant que meilleur ami et dans ma grande magnanimité, je te pardonne... Câlin ? »

Le yeux d'Ézéchiel faillirent sortirent de leurs orbites.

« _Touche-moi_ et, qu'est-ce qu'il te reste comme membre déjà ?

_ … Mmm... Pas grand chose.

_ … Ah ça y est je sais ! Touche-moi et j'arracherai tes cheveux par poignée et je te les ferai bouffer.

_ … Tu as toujours été tellement timide pour partagé tes émotions. Déclara Scott d'une voix qui se voulait attendrit. En tant que meilleur ami, je te ferais volontiers un câlin pour que tu puisses t'habituer aux contacts humains. »

Ézéchiel dévisagea un instant son interlocuteur avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu es très bizarre. Conclut-il. Tu es un être extrêmement bizarre avec un _gros_ problème mental. Je suppose que c'est de famille chez vous les Black-Snape. Valentin est bizarrement éperdument amoureux de James, tu es bizarrement timbré... Il n'y a qu'Elliot qui soit saint d'esprit. Il est juste... mignon... Tellement que ça en devient nauséabondement gerbant.

_ … Comme Dante.

_ Non. Réfuta Ézéchiel. Dante est mignon à en gerber et niais à se taper la tête contre les murs. C'est totalement différent. »

Le ténébreux se perdit pendant quelques secondes dans ses pensées.

« Pour sûr, ce petit crétin serait capable de _remercier_ son violeur après que ce dernier lui ait enfoncé sa queue profondément dans son cul pour vérifier... le taux d'humidité de son corps ! À la seconde où il sortira du cocon douillet et hermétique du manoir Malfoy-Potter pour entrer à Poudlard, il y aura la queue pour le prendre... Le premier qui s'approche de lui, je jure devant Merlin que je lui arracherai ses testicules une par une et je les lui ferai _bouffer_ !...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment avec arracher les membres des gens et les leur faire bouffer ?

_ Mmm... Je ne sais pas. C'est mon petit trip du moment. Je vais peut-être faire subir ça à cet abrutit au lieu d'utiliser la potion. »

Ézéchiel fronça les sourcils en notant l'air amusé de Scott.

« Quoi ? Croassa-t-il.

_ C'est chou.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est chou ?

_ Toi, protégeant ton petit frère. »

Le jeune Malfoy-Potter eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« C'est un Malfoy-Potter. Expliqua-t-il. On ne viole _pas_ un Malfoy-Potter, aussi niais et stupide soit-il.

_ C'est chou. »

Ézéchiel fusilla immédiatement Scott du regard mais ce dernier ce contenta de lui sourire malicieusement. Une nouvelle fois, le garçon renifla hautainement.

« Il doit s'inquiéter. Lâcha-t-il.

_ Qui ?

_ Elliot. »

Scott soupira.

« Ça c'est sûr. J'aimerai lui envoyer un message pour lui assurer que tout va bien... Il a tellement pleuré le jour de mon départ pour Poudlard. Encore plus qu'il ne le fait généralement chaque année quand Val part pour l'école... »

FLASH-BACK

Valentin soupira devant la bouille triste de son petit frère. Ses yeux étaient rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, ses joues étaient encore humides et sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait. Il prit Elliot dans ses bras et embrassa affectueusement son front.

« Ça va aller. Réconforta-t-il. Je reviendrai pendant les vacances et je vous enverrai des tas de lettres. »

Elliot plongea son regard dans celui de son frère aîné. Sa lèvre trembla de plus en plus avant que finalement, il n'éclate de nouveau en sanglot.

Valentin soupira une énième fois et blottit son petit frère dans ses bras. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents par dessus l'épaule d'Elliot. Ces derniers étaient aussi désespérés que lui.

« Ça va aller. Répéta Valentin. Tu seras toujours avec Scott hein ? »

Elliot renifla bruyamment et acquiesça faiblement.

Valentin ferma les yeux en berçant doucement son frère pour l'aider à se calmer. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être quand Scott rentrerait à son tour à Poudlard ?

xx

Severus caressa tendrement la tête de son benjamin. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que ce dernier pleurait. Le potioniste baillât largement. Il revenait à peine d'un voyage d'affaire de trois semaines et il était épuisé ! Il pensait qu'il pouvoir _enfin_ se reposer en rentrant chez lui mais c'était sans compter sur la rentrée de Scott à Poudlard et de la dépression d'Elliot. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et, blottit contre lui, le benjamin pleurnichait doucement. Les bras de son époux étaient enroulés autour de sa taille et l'une de ses main tripotaient les boucles ébènes d'Elliot. Il soupira d'aise en sentant des baisers humides perler dans son cou.

« Ça va aller. Murmura-t-il à Elliot. Dans quelques années tu rejoindras tes frères à Poudlard.

_ Quoique quand il rentrera à Poudlard, Val aura déjà terminé ses études. Nota Sirius. »

Sa remarque eut le mérite de faire exploser de nouveau son fils en sanglot. Il grimaça quand le coude de Severus s'enfonça dans son estomac.

Quel abrutit celui-là ! Ils n'étaient pas prêt de pourvoir dormir …!

xx

Finalement Elliot consentit à s'endormir deux heures avant le lever général. C'est donc un Severus bougon qui descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Le benjamin de la famille pleura encore ce matin-là et lorsque la famille arriva sur le quai 9¾, des larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux.

« Allez viens-là toi. Dit Valentin en récupérant son frère des bras de Sirius. »

Il l'embrassa longuement sur la joue et le pelotonna tout contre lui.

« On reviendra pendant les vacances. Promit-il. »

Mais le benjamin ne semblait pas plus rassuré pour autant.

Repérant une silhouette familière, Valentin attrapa le poignet de la personne qui passait près de lui.

« Tu ne dis même pas bonjour gueule d'ange ? »

Ledit gueule d'ange fit la moue.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Bougonna-t-il. »

Le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Valentin s'agrandit. Il lâcha le poignet du blond au profit de sa taille. Ce dernier essaya de se dégager de son étreinte mais le ténébreux ne l'a raffermie que d'avantage.

« Tu ne dis plus bonjour ? Répéta-t-il. »

James lui adressa un regard las et fit la moue pour la seconde fois avant de soupirer longuement.

« Bonjour Sev', bonjour Siri, bonjour Scott... »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Elliot qui sanglotait doucement contre le torse de son frère.

« Tes frères vont te manquer hein ? S'enquit-il en essuyant affectueusement les joues mouillés du benjamin Black-Snape. »

Ce dernier renifla péniblement et acquiesça.

« Je t'ai déjà répété des centaines de fois que l'on reviendrai pendant les vacances. Rassura Valentin avant de déposer un baiser sur le crâne de son frère. Tout ira bien pour moi, James s'en assurera _personnellement_. N'est-ce pas James ?

_ Mais bien entendu. Répondit le concerné avec un sourire forcé.

_ Il va faire en sorte de soulager toute la _tension_ qui pourrait s'accumuler en moi. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, sa main descendit de la hanche du Malfoy-Potter pour se poser sur son fessier qu'il caressa tendrement. Ledit Malfoy-Potter administra une violente claque sur la main fautive.

« Pour ce genre de problème, tu as ta main droite je crois. Chuchota-t-il. »

Il déposa un doux baiser sur le front d'Elliot et entreprit de s'éloigner de Valentin mais ce dernier le retint.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit bonjour à moi gueule d'amour.

_ Bonjour Val. Grogna James entre ses dents. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

_ Oh, mais je sais que tes parents t'ont mieux éduqué que ça gueule d'ange. »

Sous la mine un peu déconcertée de James, Val lui tendit sa joue gauche.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ben voyons ! S'exclama-t-il. Je suppose que tu vas me faire le coup de ''je tourne la tête quand tu m'embrasses comme ça je t'embrasse sur la bouche''?

_ … C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très discret comme approche.

_ Pas du tout.

_ Autant faire quelque chose de plus direct alors. »

Et avant que le blond ne comprenne totalement le sens de ses paroles, Valentin prit délicatement possession de ses lèvres. James eut comme réflexe premier de tenter de se dérober à ce tendre touché mais Valentin ne raffermit que plus son emprise sur sa taille et ne s'engouffra que plus dans la bouche de son amoureux. Des frissons commencèrent immédiatement à prendre ce dernier d'assaut.

« V... Val... Gémit-il. »

Mais ledit Val ne le laissa pas ajouter un mot de plus. Il mordilla tendrement la lèvre inférieure du blond avant de replonger dans sa bouche. Il ouvrit ensuite doucement les yeux et sourit en voyant les joues légèrement rouges de James.

« Franchement, dit-il après avoir mis un terme à leur baiser, tu es _vraiment_ trop mignon. Te mettre dans un tel état pour un simple baiser... »

Le blond prit la mouche.

« Un _simple_ baiser ! S'indigna-t-il. Tu...

_ Quoi ? Ça t'a fait comme des papillons dans ton ventre ? »

James piqua un fard avant de se déloger brutalement de l'étreinte du ténébreux et de s'éloigner de lui.

Un nouveau sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il déposa son petit frère dans les bras de Severus et allait se mettre à la poursuite de James quand un corps lourd se plaqua contre lui et qu'un bras s'enroula autour de son cou.

« Coucou tout le monde ! Lança à la cantonade une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. »

Severus grimaça. Même avec phrase de quatre mots, Nicholas Smith parvenait à l'agacer.

« Oncle Sevy, tu viendras enseigner cette année ? Demanda le Gryffondor. »

La mâchoire de Severus se crispa.

« De un, je ne suis pas ton oncle... Commença-t-il.

_ Mais je te considère comme mon deuxième père. Expliqua Nicholas.

_ Et moi je ne te considère en aucun cas comme mon fils. Trancha Severus. Et de deux, comme Val dois surement te l'avoir dit, je ne viendrai qu'au second trimestre.

_ … Mais c'est nul d'étudier les potions avec M. Je-suis-coincé-du-cul... Bouda-t-il.

_ Et bien excuse-moi mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. Informa Severus. Je reviens à peine de mon voyage d'affaire et j'espère pouvoir me reposer au moins un jour ou deux avant de me replonger dans mon travail.

_ Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu étais en voyage d'affaire ! Réagit Nicholas. C'était bien ?

_ C'était confidentiel.

_ C'était bien alors ! »

Severus ferma les yeux. Dieu que cet enfant l'insupportait. Le Gryffondor nota ensuite la bouille triste d'Elliot et il caressa affectueusement sa joue.

« Tes frères vont te manquer hein ? Interrogea-t-il.

_ Voui...

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien m'occuper de Val. »

Le ténébreux ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer à son ami que James était déjà chargé de s'occuper de lui quand de nouveaux poids s'ajoutèrent dans son dos.

« Et nous aussi on pendra bien soin de lui ! Affirma une voix que Valentin reconnut immédiatement. »

Le ténébreux eut ensuite tout juste le temps de coller un dernier baiser sur le front de son petit frère avant que ses amis ne l'attirent plus loin. En passant derrière James il en profita pour administrer une forte claque sur ses fesses avant de sortir du champ de vision de ses parents.

Face au départ un peu précipité de son grand frère, Elliot n'en sanglota que plus fort.

Severus le cala tout contre lui et tripota ses cheveux dans un geste tendre.

« Tu veux aller voir Scotty ? Proposa-t-il. »

Ledit Scotty l'interrompit tout de suite.

« J'ai quelqu'un à voir. Se justifia-t-il avant de partir en direction de son meilleur ami. »

Ce dernier était absorbé par la lecture d'un vieux livre, grouillant certainement de sortilèges et de potions très anciennes et très dangereuses. Il se flanqua devant lui et agita ses mains.

« Coucou Ézéchiel ! »

Le concerné leva un regard morne vers lui et le fusilla du regard mais, habitué à ce genre d'accueil, Scott n'y fit pas attention.

« Tu m'as manqué. Enchaina-t-il. »

Le jeune homme Malfoy-Potter haussa un sourcil aristocratique.

« On s'est vu la semaine dernière. Grommela-t-il entre ses dents

_ Tu m'as quand même manqué. »

Scott tendit ensuite les bras vers lui.

« Tu veux un câlin ? Demanda-t-il.

_ … Tu veux un ou deux millilitre d'essence de Sagor dans ton jus de citrouille ?

_ Étant donné qu'un dixième de millilitre de cette essence agit comme un fort acide au contacte de l'œsophage et l'estomac, je dirai ni l'un ni l'autre. Répondit Scott en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Tu as toujours été si _timide_ pour exprimer tes sentiments... »

Ézéchiel se renfrogna.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je ne te prend pas comme cobaye dans mes expériences ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami ?

_ Non.

_ Parce que tu m'aimes très fort ?

_ Certainement pas. »

Le ténébreux se perdit un instant dans ses pensées.

« Bah, ça me reviendra sans doute plus tard. Décréta-t-il. En attendant je te serai gré de me foutre la paix. »

Ignorant Scott qui lui emboita aussitôt le pas, Ézéchiel se dirigea vers le train rouge vif. C'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un le heurta de plein fouet.

« Fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds sale morveux! Éructa la personne en question. »

Ézéchiel leva les yeux vers un élève de Serdaigle à la mine renfrogné et il darda sur lui un regard noir.

« _Comment _tu m'as appelé? Siffla-t-il.

_ Tu ne me fais pas peur morveux!

__ Excuse-toi_. Exigea le jeune homme d'une voix glacée.

_ Pff. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne suis en aucun cas désolé. »

L'élève s'éloigna ensuite en compagnie de ses amis.

« Oh crois-moi, murmura le jeune garçon, avant que tu n'ailles te coucher ce soir tu seras vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé. »

A la vue de la scène, Severus soupira. Il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du Serdaigle.

Berçant doucement Elliot dans ses bras, il se mit à penser à son travail. Il devait _absolument_ demander l'avis de Draco à propos d'un sujet sensible. Il chercha ce dernier des yeux en pariant qu'il le trouverait entrain de bécoter son mari dans un coin.

Les secondes qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison: il trouva effectivement l'ex-Serpentard, butinant le cou d'un certain ex-Gryffondor qui gloussait. Ses mains s'étaient également évader sous son haut.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Les deux adultes étaient tellement pris par leur séance de pelotage qu'ils ne remarquaient même pas que non loin d'eux un Dante rougissant était en prise avec William Lupin. Il ne savait pas ce que le jeune garçon faisait ou disait à Dante mais ce dernier semblait un peu gêné. Il tenta de reculer mais il se retrouva ainsi coller contre le torse d'Edward Lupin. Comme Fred et George Weasley, ces deux là marchaient souvent par paire.

Ayant quelques années de plus que Dante, William et Edward Lupin étaient beaucoup moins entreprenant avec ce dernier que Nathan, mais il était sûr que dès que Dante aurait pris quelques années en plus, ils lui tourneraient de plus en plus autour.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. De toute façon, quand le blondinet sera plus grand, il était quasi-certain que les trois-quart des garçons qu'il rencontrera lui tourneront autour !

Le potioniste sursauta ensuite faiblement en sentant un baiser humide se déposer dans son cou.

« Il est vraiment inquiet hein ? Lui souffla Sirius en lui désignant leur benjamin. »

Severus acquiesça.

« Et ça ne s'améliore pas d'année en année. »

Sirius déposa un nouveau baiser dans son cou, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et caressa tendrement son ventre.

« Tu sais ce qui pourrait l'aider à tenir le coup ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Éclaire-moi.

_ Un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Il ne serait ainsi plus seul. »

Severus éclata de rire.

« Il est hors de question qu'on ait un quatrième enfant stupide clébard. Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Quand je suis parti en voyage Weasley prenait déjà la tête de son mari avec ça, ne fais pas comme lui.

_ Mais pourquoi on ferait pas un petit dernier ?

_ Oh mais on en a déjà fait un: Elliot.

_ Je veux dire, on pourrait tout à fait en faire un quatrième. On s'en sort bien avec les trois qu'on a déjà, on a une maison bien assez grande, des revenus plus que confortable, un emploi du temps assez malléable... »

Severus pouffa de rire.

« C'est sûr que toi avec ton ''pseudo-travail'' tu as tout le temps libre qu'il te faut. »

Les sourcils de Sirius se froncèrent.

« Rien qu'avec mon ''pseudo-travail'' je te signale qu'on fait parti des plus grosses fortunes du monde sorcier.

_ Hum, hum.

_ Hé ! _Je_ suis la justice.

_ Tu n'es pas la justice. Contredit Severus. Tu contrôles juste les prisons. Plutôt paradoxal vu que tu as passé pas mal de temps à Azkaban.

_ C'est juste ce séjour, un peu trop long, qui m'a décidé. Les Détraqueurs avaient un peu trop de pouvoir.

_ … Moui, en gros tu délègues ton travail à tes subordonnés, visite une prison de temps et temps et t'amuse le reste du temps avec Elliot.

_ Je travaille également à mi temps comme professeur de DCFM à Poudlard !

_ Pitié ! Tu es aussi souvent à Poudlard que moi ! Et te ne me fera pas avaler que tes ''cours'' sont vraiment du travail. Tu ne fais que glander et tu le sais. Moi, de l'autre côté, je sauve des vies en faisant chaque année de très grosses découvertes.

_ Ah oui ? Pourtant il me semble bien Draco t'éclipse presque à tous les coups...

_ _Bref_ !

_ Pour en revenir à nos moutons, on aurait parfaitement le temps pour un quatrième enfant. Surtout maintenant que Val et Scott sont entrés à Poudlard.

_ 'Rius c'est non.

_ Mais la grossesse te va si bien ! »

A ces mots, Severus explosa de rire. La grossesse le rendait encore plus grognon et susceptible que d'habitude. Tellement que toutes les personnes qui le fréquentaient durant les sept ou huit derniers mois devaient le prendre avec des pincettes. Alors non, la grossesse ne lui allait pas. Elle allait merveilleusement bien à Harry, qui faisait quasiment la une de tous les magasines à chaque grossesse et elle n'allait pas particulièrement bien à Draco qui se transformait aussi en un emmerdeur de première ! Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

« Ben voyons ! Cracha-t-il.

_ Bon, tu n'es peut-être adorable quand tu es enceint mais j'aime savoir que tu portes en toi le fruit de ma semence et que c'est _mon_ enfant qui grandit dans ton ventre. »

Severus grimaça.

« _Ou_, je peux porter l'enfant. Proposa Sirius.

_ Tu...

_ Je vais avoir une petite sœur ? Intervint Elliot plein d'espoir.

_ Non, El. Contredit Severus.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce que... Commença Severus.

_ Ton Papa ne veut pas. répondit Sirius. »

Les sourcils du potioniste se froncèrent. Et bien bravo ! Maintenant c'était lui le méchant.

Les sourcils d'Elliot se froncèrent.

« Pourquoi ? S'enquit-il.

_ Parce que..., amorça-t-il. Oh regarde le train part ! »

FIN FLASH-BACK

« Donc voilà. Conclut Scott. »

Il se tourna vers son ami qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

« Ézé as-tu écouté un traitre mot de ce que je viens de dire ?

_ Pas un seul. Répondit le concerné. Bon, viens avec moi. En attendant que je décide si j'utilise la potion ou pas, elle ne va pas se faire toute seule. »

HPDMHPDM

« Dray tu… »

Harry termina sa phrase par un cri. Il poussa ensuite un long gémissement lascif. C'était tellement bon !

Draco butait inlassablement contre sa prostate malmenée. Il sentait les chairs du Gryffondor se contracter autour de sa verge gorgée de sang, le rendant encore plus étroit.

Baiser le brun, c'était véritablement le pied ! Sentir son corps chaud autour de lui, le sentir se cambrer violemment entre ses bras !

Le blond fourra sa tête dans le cou du brun et y déposa quelques baisers. Même l'odeur du lion était aphrodisiaque: un mélange de savon et de transpiration due au sexe.

« Dray... Encore ! »

Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Il ressortit de l'antre chaude de son partenaire et s'y enfonça de nouveau avec force. Suite à cela, le brun ne put que hurler de plus belle.

Le sang battait furieusement dans l'érection douloureuse du lion que Draco massait étroitement: il était hors de question que le brun se libère prématurément !

« A... Attend Dray... C'est... C'est beaucoup trop... »

Harry tenta de se défaire de l'emprise pressente que le blond exerçait sur son pénis mais, pour l'heure, il avait la force d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Ignorant ses supplications, la main libre du Serpentard remonta sur son torse, le caressa un instant avant de tripoter l'un des tétons durcis du brun qui n'en hurla son nom que plus fort. Le Lion était si sensible !

Draco avait le sentiment qu'il allait exploser à l'intérieur de son amant d'un instant à l'autre. Le corps nu, chaud et transpirant du brun ondulant lascivement contre lui, ses reins ne cessant de se cambrer et ses hurlements..., tout cela le rendait fou !

Généralement le blond ne supportait pas les gueulards: ils le cassaient dans son rythme, mais avec Harry c'était différent. Le brun l'excitait d'avantage.

« Dray...! »

Ledit Dray grommela faiblement: il aurait voulu attendre encore plus avant de se libérer, mais il n'en pouvait plus ! Le brun était trop bandant.

Il suçota doucement le lobe de l'oreille du lion et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« Harry~.

_ …H... Hum...?

_ Tu vas être content: tu vas pouvoir... »

Le Prince des Serpentard se réveilla en sursaut en entendant quelque chose lourd tomber sur le sol. Ou plutôt, _quelqu'un_ tomber sur le sol. Comme tout le monde le savait, tous les matins, alors qu'il se levait pour prendre sa douche matinale, James se prenait systématiquement les pieds dans l'une des nombreuses affaires qu'Alexis laissait traîner. Il pestait ensuite pendant plusieurs secondes contre son ''fichu meilleur ami'' avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Draco se calma peu à peu avant de se rendre compte de deux choses: il suait comme un cochon et la surélévation anormale de son drap à un endroit particulier indiquait clairement qu'il avait une trique d'enfer !

_{j'ai fantasmé sur Harry... _

_**Encore**}_

Le blond se laissa lourdement retomber sur son matelas. Parce que non, il n'arrivait toujours pas à voir le Gryffondor uniquement comme un ami et non pas comme un appel irrationnel à la débauche et à la luxure ! Depuis qu'il avait réellement pris conscience à quel point le brun était sexy, il n'avait plus eu qu'une seule obsession: baiser son petit cul étroit !

Le problème était toujours qu'il ne pouvait _pas_ le baiser. Harry ne faisait pas partie de toutes ces personnes qu'il pouvait baiser sans scrupule pour les lâcher ensuite. Le brun avait un cerveau et savait s'en servir. En plus, ça se passait vraiment bien entre eux, alors le blond n'avait nullement envie de tout gâcher avec du sexe.

Le blond soupira en laissant l'une des ses mains descendre jusqu'à son érection. Vu à quel point il était excité, le problème ne s'en irait certainement pas de lui-même !

Avec un peu de chance, ses pulsions sexuelles ne seraient pas trop mises à l'épreuve durant cette journée...

DMDMDMDM

Draco ne pouvait pas avoir plus faux ! Une fois une certaine raideur calmée, elle avait failli revenir dès le petit-déjeuner. Bien sûr, Harry était déjà installé à la table des rouges et ors et Draco lui avait adressé un sourire discret, auquel le brun avait répondu, avant de prendre place à la table des Serpentard.

Il n'avait pas fallu au brun plus de _cinq_ minutes pour se mettre, Merlin savait quel aliment, plein les doigts. De ce fait, il les avait consciencieusement léchés un par un pour les nettoyer. Et le pire était que ledit aliment était blanc ! Bonjour les sous-entendus !

Comme s'il ne pouvait pas se servir de sa serviette ! Le blond avait dû se faire violence pour penser à autre chose histoire de ne pas avoir la trique en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

Tout de suite après durant le premier cours de la journée: potion, les pulsions du blond avaient encore été mises à rudes épreuves. Blaise avait refusé d'aller chercher les ingrédients cette fois-ci, et le blond n'avait insisté pas: le moral du basané était vraiment au plus bas en ce moment. Draco avait eu beaucoup de peine à le voir dévorer Weasley des yeux avec une telle douleur. Il avait tout essayé pour lui remonter le moral mais apparemment, la seule chose qui pourrait redonner la joie de vivre au bistré serait que le roux s'intéresse enfin à lui.

Tout ça pour dire qu'exceptionnellement, Draco était allé à l'armoire à ingrédients. Et comme la guigne semblait le poursuivre, il y retrouva Harry. À peine s'était-il placé derrière lui pour attendre son tour que le brun fit tomber le bac de queues de rat sur sol. Il s'était alors baissé pour le ramasser et le blond avait failli s'étrangler avec sa salive: _**qui**_, de nos jours, ne pliait pas les genoux pour se baisser ! Le brun apparemment, parce que son popotin s'était retrouvé en l'air et que le blond avait eu une magnifique vue sur ce dernier ! Il jurait que les mots ''baise mon étroitesse !'' s'étaient mis à clignoter sur le derrière du Gryffondor.

L'Héritier Malfoy avait évité de justesse une érection en pensant à Crabbe et Goyle couchant ensemble.

Et le pire c'était que ledit Gryffondor s'était retourné comme si de rien n'était, lui avait sourit gentiment et était reparti tranquillement vers son chaudron.

Et plus la journée avançait, plus le blond était certain qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il allait craquer, plaquer le brun contre la première surface plane venue, le déshabiller furieusement et le prendre sans même le préparer !

C'était quand même dingue qu'il soit aussi obsédé par le lion ! Certes, c'était loin d'être la première fois que ça lui arrivait: il avait déjà était obsédé pendant plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines par quelqu'un et avait oublié jusqu'à son nom dès qu'il l'eut mis dans son lit. Mais encore une fois Draco ne pouvait _pas_ mettre le brun dans son lit et il était donc coincé avec son obsession jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne finalement à le voir seulement comme un ami !

« Oh Draco c'est tellement bon! »

Le bond grimaça: Merlin savait à quel point cette gourde à la voix de crécelle lui tapait sur les nerfs !

Il s'empressa de se libérer pour pourvoir enfin se retirer.

« C'était super! Le complimenta-t-elle à bout de souffle. »

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il était sûr qu'elle était _loin_ d'arriver à la cheville d'Harry.

Et voilà qu'il pensait même au brun pendant qu'il faisait l'amour !

Le blond jura à mi-voix en se rhabillant. Pour calmer sa libido il enchaînait conquête sur conquête, mais ça ne le satisfaisait pas. Il pensait toujours au brun et, pire encore: il ne prenait même pas son pied.

Il laissa la jeune femme dans la Salle sur Demande sans même un dernier regard et retourna dans son dortoir.

Il grimaça en reconnaissant la personne qui s'y trouvait, seul: Harry. Il adorait vraiment le brun mais c'était la dernière personne qu'il avait besoin de voir pour espérer calmer sa libido.

Les joues dudit brun s'empourprèrent.

« Je… Il n'y avait personne, je... Je me suis permis d'entrer, mais je suis désolé si... Baragouina-t-il. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Fais ce que tu veux, tu ne déranges personne. Rassura-t-il. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour quoique ce soit. »

Il alla ensuite s'installer à ses côtés.

« Tu as un besoin irrationnel de me voir, je ne t'en blâme pas. »

Harry sourit.

« Ce que tu peux être égocentrique. Lui dit-il.

_ Je suis le centre du monde, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? »

Le brun pouffa de rire à nouveau mais son humeur changea brusquement. Un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage et il baissa les yeux.

« Tu sens le parfum. Murmura-t-il.

_ C'est cette bécasse qui s'en était aspergée.

_ Hum. »

Une expression douloureuse s'installa sur le visage du brun. La mâchoire du blond se crispa. Il devina tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas: ce crétin de ''A'' ne voyait toujours pas qu'un magnifique Gryffondor hyper sexy était tombé amoureux de lui et couchait toujours à gauche et à droite, ce qui déprimait le brun ! Entre lui et Blaise, le blond était servi.

La bouche du Serpentard se tordit en une grimace: il n'aimait pas voir le rouge et or, normalement si vif et gai dans cet état.

« Je pense que tu devrais lui dire. Conseilla-t-il. »

Harry leva curieusement la tête vers lui.

« A ''A''. Expliqua Draco. Je pense que tu devrais lui avouer tes sentiments. Ça se passe plutôt bien entre lui et toi, non ? Si tu lui dit que tu l'aimes, il arrêterait sûrement son petit jeu de playboy. »

Harry éclata d'un rire jaune.

« C'est parce que ça se passe aussi bien entre lui et moi que je ne peux pas lui dire je que je ressens pour lui. J'ai bien trop peur de perdre ce que j'ai gagné.

_ Mais _jamais_ il ne te rembarrera ! Assura-t-il. Tu es _Harry Potter_. Cite moi une personne qui pourrait résister à ton charme. »

Un sourire triste s'étira sur les lèvres du brun. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

« Toi. Murmura-t-il.

_ Oui, mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit. »

Pas convaincu pour un sou, le moral d'un brun ne semblait pas avoir remonté d'un poil.

Draco fit alors une erreur, même s'il ne s'en aperçut pas immédiatement. Il glissa sa main dans le cou du brun et caressa doucement sa joue de son pouce.

« Écoute, commença-t-il. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de génial. Tu es sympa, drôle, ta simple présence met de bonne humeur, tu... Tu es une perle. Et si cet abruti de ''A'' ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas. »

Son discours eut l'air de marcher parce qu'un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun.

« Merci. Souffla-t-il.

_ Mais je ne fais que dire la vérité. »

Le blond plongea ensuite son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de son interlocuteur. La peau sous sa main était chaude et douce. Il sentait son pouls battre dans sa jugulaire. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'il sentait l'odeur du brun. Il sentait divinement bon.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa quelque chose: le brun était vraiment superbe. Il était magnifique, génial, drôle, gentil, généreux, il était… tout simplement parfait. Et c'était un pur gâchis que ''A'' ne s'en rende pas compte !

Draco eut alors le soudain besoin de sentir le brun près de lui, et il se rapprocha. Il eut ensuite le sentiment que les lèvres du brun étaient incroyablement appétissantes et qu'il devait absolument les goûter, il se pencha alors doucement vers lui.

Il ne pensait plus à rien, il savourait juste le moment présent: l'odeur agréable de Harry, le sang battant dans sa jugulaire, ses lèvres goûteuses et le fait que le brun ne le repousse pas.

Il en avait tellement envie. Il...

Revint brusquement sur Terre.

Le blond se décala rapidement du brun et essaya de rassembler ses esprits en un temps record.

« Je... Je... Bégaya-t-il. »

Il n'osait même plus regarder le brun en face. Il avait failli l'embrasser ! Il avait failli profiter du brun alors qu'il était dans un moment de faiblesse. Il était vraiment pathétique.

« Je vais prendre une douche. Déclara-t-il finalement. Le parfum de cette fille commence à me filer la nausée. »

Sans même un regard pour le Gryffondor, Draco s'enferma dans la salle d'eau. Il se laissa ensuite glisser le long de la porte. Ça faisait une bonne quinzaine de fois depuis le début de la semaine que le blond avait eu envie d'embrasser le brun. De goûter à ses lèvres qui semblaient si juteuses. Il avait failli le faire à plusieurs reprises, mais cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment pas passé loin ! Et bien sûr, après le baiser, venait l'image de lui plaquant le Lion sur la première surface plane venue et le baisant furieusement. De ce fait, une jolie bosse déformait son pantalon à présent.

Qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait bien penser de lui ?

Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, mais il ne pouvait pas sortir dans cet état ! Le blond décida donc de prendre une bonne douche glacée puis de retourner dans le dortoir pour présenter ses excuses à Harry.

Malheureusement pour lui, quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Harry était déjà parti. Blaise le remplaçait.

« Tu ne saurais pas où est passé Harry par hasard ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Il est retourné dans son dortoir. Répondit le basané. Il avait des devoirs, je crois. »

Draco fronça les sourcils: son ami avait toujours un petit air triste, mais il semblait bien plus joyeux que depuis la mise en couple de la Belette avec Brown.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose? S'enquit-il. Tu me semble bien joyeux.

_ Tu voulais que je déprime jusqu'à Noël ?

_ Non, ça m'intrigue c'est tout. »

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le lèvres du bistré.

« Oh c'est juste... Une affaire qu'on suit avec Harry. Un cas qu'on pensait désespéré et d'une lenteur accablante à avancer et on commence finalement à voir le bout du tunnel. C'est donc une bonne nouvelle. »

Draco opina distraitement en s'installant nerveusement sur l'un des lits.

« Tu... veux me dire quelque chose ? S'enquit Blaise. »

Draco fit la moue: il ne savait pas si le basané était vraiment d'humeur à écouter ses petites histoires.

« Je t'écoute. L'encouragea-t-il. »

Le blond capitula. Il avait vraiment besoin de conseil.

« C'est à propos d'Harry. Commença-t-il.

_ Tu as toujours envie de le baiser ?

_ Plus que jamais. Grogna-t-il. J'ai failli l'embrasser tout à l'heure. »

Blaise pouffa de rire.

« Dray, je te connais aussi bien que tu te connais, et on sait tous les deux que le seul moyen pour toi de te débarrasser de ton obsession, c'est de coucher avec Harry. Exactement comme pour le mec bizarre sur qui tu buggais. Il t'a obsédé pendant plusieurs mois et une fois mis dans ton lit, ça s'est arrêté. Arrête de te voiler la face en pensant que tout s'arrangera une fois que tu considéreras Harry comme un ami. Tu as envie de te le faire et tu auras toujours envie de te le faire.

_ Mais je ne peux _pas_ me le faire. Grogna le bond. »

Le basané haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

« Et puis, ce n'est pas tout. Ajouta le blond après un silence. Je… quelque chose s'est passé. Je veux dire, tout l'heure. On était seul Harry et moi et puis...

_ Et puis... Encouragea Blaise.

_ Je ne sais pas. Ça m'a fait... bizarre dans mon estomac.

_ Désagréable ?

_ Non c'était plutôt... plaisant... »

Draco s'aperçut de l'absurdité de sa phrase après l'avoir dite mais étrangement, Blaise ne se moqua pas de lui. Un étrange sourire fendait son visage.

Draco grimaça. Il reconnaîtrait ce sourire entre mille: son ami savait ou avait découvert quelque chose, mais le blond était sûr qu'il pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il lui révèle quoique ce soit.

« Bref, c'était certainement un maux de ventre ! Trancha-t-il. Pour en revenir à Harry, je pense que je vais seulement changer de technique. Je vais essayer un sevrage. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Je vais m'éloigner de lui pendant un certain temps. Expliqua le blond. Plus de contact, rien. Histoire de me le sortir de la tête. Comme ça avec un peu de chance, quand je reviendrai vers lui, j'en aurai fini avec mon obsession. Je l'aurai dépassée.

_ C'est plutôt farfelu comme plan. Tu es sûr que tu vas pouvoir te sevrer d'Harry, vu à quel point il est canon ? »

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'hausser les épaules.

Il était vrai que ça allait être un combat difficile, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait tout d'abord s'excuser auprès du brun pour son comportement, puis, il s'éloignerait dudit brun et espérait que cela suffise pour que sa libido le lâche.

Il fronça les sourcils face au sourire de son meilleur ami: ce dernier ne croyait pas une seule seconde qu'il réussirait. Pourtant, il le fallait bien !

Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas... eh bien, il pensait peut-être encore tenir deux semaines d'abstinence en côtoyant le brun. Ensuite, il le baiserait sur la première surface plane, consentant ou non.

DMDMDMDM

* * *

J'espère que ce chpaitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à le commenter ! :)

**Prochain chapitre**: Comme d'habitude normalement entre le **27-29** Janvier !


	22. Chapitre 18 : Avancée

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Lia-Mei Soma

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: En ce moment, je n'ai pas vraiment le moral mais vos reviews me rebooste un peu; alors merci d'être aussi nombreux à m'en laisser ! :D

Merci à: schaeffer; brigitte26; Makie; Kisis; nononekoo; Dororo03; Ano Nym; Niny; Whity crazy Rabbit; Naifu-Sasu; Lord La Folle; Dracolina3; miruru-sensei; sheinny sparrow; jememj; Eichi-chan; DavidaCullen; fleur de lisse; cass78; Hina-Pyon; nytiss973; Ninie63; animophilenrose; Charlymarmotte; Hime no tsubasa; Nekotah-and-Lilium; balu; sirius x severus; Elektra Black; sasuhina et videl04 pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent !

.

**RAR**:

**nononekoo**: Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, ensuite je comprends que comme une grande partie de mes lectrices tu préfères Valentin à Christopher mais je ne peux pas te spolier la réponse maintenant ^^' Donc tu vas devoir attendre que James fasse son choix final dans l'histoire.

**Lord La Folle**: J'étais morte de rire quand j'ai lu ta proposition de caser Christopher avec le fils de Crabbe ou Goyle -surtout que ces derniers n'ont quand même que 14ans pour le moment et je trouve que c'est un peu jeune pour les mettre avec un jeune homme de la trempe de Christopher. Je me suis vraiment dit: ''tentative désespéré pour éloigner Christopher de James ^^. Tu sembles en effet avoir une certaine dent contre les Lupin. ça m'a vraiment fait marrer surtout que j'ai reçu par la suite une review d'une lectrice me disant qu'elle avait un peu de mal avec Valentin et qu'elle préférait Christopher :P Comme quoi chacun ses goûts. Mais bon, merci encore pour ta review ! :)

**balu**: Ta review m'a vraiment flatté et fait plaisir -elle m'a aussi mis un peu la pression ^^'. J'espère que tes crises d'angoisse se calmeront et que tu aimeras toujours autant les chapitres qui vont suivre :)

**Hime no tsubasa**: Je me suis peut-être mal exprimée mais il n'était pas du tout dans mes intentions de faire ressentir que Val et Scott ne respectaient pas leur père. Pour moi il s'agit plus de taquinerie que d'irrespect ^^

**Hina-Pyon**: ça faisait plusieurs chapitres que tu ne m'avais pas laissé de review alors je suis contente de voir que tu suis toujours ma fic ^^. Pour répondre à ta question, je me suis moi aussi attachée aux enfants restés dans le futur. Le problème étant qu'ils soient justement restés dans le futur, mais je vais essayé au maximum de développer leur personnage dans les interludes et les flash-back

**cass78**: Je n'ai pas trop compris ta question ^^'. Parce que Valentin et Christopher ne se sont jamais aimés, ni même apprécier... Normalement ça va être dit dans les chapitres suivants -enfin si je me rappelle de le faire ^^'.

**Elektra Black**: "Putain de bordel de merde" C'est ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai vu la _taille_ de ta review ^^ Quand j'ai posté le chapitre je me suis demandé si tu allais réellement m'écrire la review des review et je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçue ^^ Après je pense qu'une review ne peut jamais être considérée comme ''trop longue'' mais la taille de celle-ci me convient tout à fait :) Et vu que c'est à ta demande que j'ai écrit le POV Black-Snape, je suis contente d'apprendre qu'il t'ai plu ! Tu as eu de la chance que l'inspiration me soit vite venue ^^

Ensuite ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Scott, je le trouve juste inintéressant. Comme Rose et Clara les jumelles Zabini-Weasley. Enfin je le trouvais inintéressant jusqu'à ce que je lui trouve ce rôle de meilleur ami d'Ezéchiel. ''Amoïne" c'est le nom d'une potion. Comme Scott cherchait du sang de Gragoulot, Valentin en a déduit que c'était la potion qu'il voulait faire et Scott lui a répondu que c'était les affaires d'Ezéchiel.

A propos de la virginité de Sev', c'est quelque chose qui m'est venue au feeling pendant que j'écrivais sans que je ne me sois vraiment penchée sur la question. Mais j'y réfléchirais, surtout que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir tiqué sur le sujet ^^

Pour tout ce qui est Severus/Sirius, je n'ait pas vraiment bien réfléchit à ce couple donc il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles je n'ai pas encore pensé comme la façon donc Sirius le voit. Vu que ce dernier n'est même pas encore arrivé à Poudlard, je me pencherait sur leur sujet le moment venue. Pour l'instant je suis plus en prise avec ''comment faire tomber Ron amoureux de Blaise'' ^^^

Sinon je comprends qu'il soit un peu déroutant qu'il n'y ait aucune gène entre Severus et ses enfants mais, surtout concernant Valentin, je ne le voyais pas prendre des gants pour parler sexe. Je le vois plus comme quelqu'un de direct.

Concernant les métiers, Harry travaille ce n'est pas un homme au foyer. Je n'ai encore rien dit sur son métier parce que l'annonce de ce dernier va soulever une question que je ne veux pas encore soulever pour le moment... (tu verrais au moment voulu de quoi il s'agit ^^)

Pour finir, le prochain interlude arriverait juste après le chapitre 20 et cette fois-ci ce ne sera pas un POV sur un seul couple. Tu verras par toi-même de quoi il s'en retournera ^^

Merci encore pour ta longue review !

.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 18: Avancée

.

_{italique}_ pensées de Draco

_(italique)_ pensées d'Harry

.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser de sa relation avec Draco. Elle s'était certes beaucoup améliorée depuis leur pacte et une profonde complicité était née entre eux, mais ces derniers temps, Harry trouvait qu'elle avait pris un tournant plutôt étrange. Le blond était devenu un peu bizarre avec lui. Si bien que le brun commençait à se demander s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Ça avait surtout débuté après que Draco lui eut offert la boite de pâtisserie. Le blond le regardait souvent avec... un drôle d'air.

Harry avait aussi de plus en plus le sentiment que le Serpentard le prenait pour un demeuré. Il suffisait d'avoir vu le regard qu'il lui avait décoché lorsqu'il s'était léché les doigts couverts du yaourt à la noix de coco qu'il était entrain de manger -inutile de demander _comment_ il avait fait pour s'en mettre partout, le brun ne le savait pas lui-même. Bien sûr que le blond l'avait pris pour un imbécile de petit cochon doté avec deux mains gauches à ce moment-là. Et le pire était que par la suite, le Gryffondor lui avait donné encore plus raison: Merlin savait comment, il avait renversé le bac de queues de rat sur le sol ! Enfin, le brun savait pourquoi il l'avait fait tomber: il s'était troublé en sentant le souffle chaud du Serpentard dans sa nuque. Il avait donc dû se baisser pour les ramasser une par une. Heureusement qu'il se trouvait dos au Serpentard parce que ses joues avaient rougi de honte.

Et puis il y avait eut ce moment très étrange durant lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans le dortoir du vert et argent. Le blond avait essayé de lui remonter le moral à cause de ''A'' -Harry trouvait ça d'ailleurs tordant que l'Héritier Malfoy se traite lui-même d'abruti- et puis à la fin de la conversation, le brun avait eu l'impression que le Serpentard avait essayé de l'embrasser. Il avait sûrement dû se tromper parce que le blond s'était ensuite précipitamment enfermé dans la salle de bain.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard Blaise, était entré dans le dortoir et Harry avait retrouvé le sourire car, selon les dires du basané, ce qu'il venait de se passer était une excellente nouvelle et prouvait que le plan se déroulait à merveille. La bonne humeur du brun s'était ensuite immédiatement évaporée quand le Serpentard avait mentionné un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie à rendre pour le lendemain. Harry avait _bien sûr_ déjà pris beaucoup d'avance -il avait déjà marqué le titre et les deux premières phrases- mais il s'était dit qu'il était plus prudent de filer dans son dortoir et de supplier Hermione de bien vouloir le laisser recopier partiellement son devoir. Il s'était donc rué hors du dortoir des Serpentard en espérant que le blond ne prenne pas mal son départ précipité.

Après cette soirée, Harry avait toutes les raisons de croire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que dès le lendemain, Draco était venu lui parler de lui-même alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans un couloir. C'était donc la preuve qu'il n'était pas fâché contre lui. Mais le brun s'était rapidement rendu compte dans les jours qui suivirent que le blond l'évitait comme la peste. Il ne lui adressait plus de petit sourire discret, ne traînait plus avec lui, qu'il soit seul ou en compagnie de Blaise et/ou Théodore... Et quand il avait demandé à Blaise ce qu'il se passait et s'il avait fait quelque chose susceptible de se mettre le blond à dos, le basané s'était contenté de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et de se débrouiller un peu tout seul parce qu'il n'allait pas lui mâcher tout le travail. Il avait obtenu la même réponse quand il s'était adressé à ses enfants.

Le brun était perdu: l'homme de sa vie s'éloignait de lui, et personne ne semblait trouver ça alarmant.

DMDMDMDMDM

« Tu m'as l'air d'être de bien meilleur humeur mon cher Blaise. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage du basané.

« Mon cœur saigne toujours mais déprimer ne fera pas venir Ron vers moi. »

Le blond sourit à son tour: il préférait voir son ami comme ça plutôt que noyant son désespoir dans la bouteille. Le basané avait vraiment l'alcool triste.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai découvert, ce matin ? Enchaîna Blaise. Tu sais cette fille blonde de septième année qui... »

Draco cessa d'écouter à ce moment là. Il avait repéré un certain brun à quelques mètres de lui. Il se tenait de biais et discutait avec entrain avec un garçon de Gryffondor. Le blond déglutit: le lion était vraiment sexy. Désormais, il ne portait plus que des pantalons moulants, et le noir qu'il avait sur lui le collait bien sûr comme une seconde peau. Encore heureux qu'il porte sa robe de sorcier, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la vue de son petit cul bien ferme. Il portait une chemise vert-bouteille qui mettait vraiment ses yeux émeraudes pétillants en valeur.

Le blond esquissa un sourire: Harry était vraiment adorable. Il avait l'air passablement proche de son interlocuteur. Peut-être même... un peu _trop_ proche...

Le sourire du blond se transforma en grimace et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il rêvait ou ce crétin de Gryffondor draguait ouvertement le brun ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait celui là ? ''A'' ? Le blond se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire. Et puis quoi encore ! Le brun ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de ce _tocard_ ! Il méritait au moins _vingt_ fois mieux.

L'interlocuteur en question était un noir qui le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Ses cheveux étaient très courts, il était assez fin malgré des muscles bien présents et il devait avoir le même âge que lui. En d'autre mot: il était tout à fait banal.

« Non mais c'est qui ce bouffon ? Souffla-t-il. »

Blaise s'arrêta dans ce qu'il disait, et se tourna vers la personne que son meilleur ami fixait.

« Thomas. Répondit-il nonchalamment. As-tu écouté un traite mot de ce que je viens de dire ?

_ Pas un seul. Mais pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ce type? »

Blaise se tourna une deuxième fois vers les deux adolescents. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait de si spécial.

« Un problème? Demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

_ Ce crétin est _carrément_ entrain de draguer Harry ! Répondit le blond.

_ Euh... Dray, c'est Dean Thomas. Il sort avec Seamus Finnigan depuis un bail, est super amoureux de lui, va se marier avec lui et avoir trois enfants. Il ne drague _pas_ Harry.

_ Pff, je reconnais une technique de drague quand j'en vois une. »

Blaise esquissa un petit sourire amusé. Lui, il reconnaissait surtout la jalousie quand il la voyait.

« S'il croit être ''A'', il se met le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Poursuivit Draco. Harry mérite beaucoup mieux. »

Blaise n'ajouta rien, mais il avait toujours une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Draco aurait reconnu cette malice entre mille.

« Tu... Tu sais qui c'est ? ''A'', tu sais qui c'est ? »

Le sourire du basané s'agrandit.

« Blaise...

_ A+. »

Sur ce le bistré s'éloigna de lui. Draco se lança immédiatement à ses trousses.

« Blaise attends ! Blaise ! »

DMDMDMDMDM

Finalement, le basané avait refusé de lui révéler le nom de ''A''. Peu importe, Draco était persuadé que le brun ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux de ce... Dean quelque chose. Ni de ce _bouffon_ avec lequel qui il parlait en ce moment !

Le blond se donna une claque mentale. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en préoccupait de toute façon ! Ses compagnons de baise ou celui dont il était amoureux ne le regardait en rien ! Enfin, en tant qu'ami bien sûr que ça le regardait un peu, mais il était sûr que ça ne devrait en aucun cas l'énerver à ce point ! Il allait finir par croire qu'il était jaloux…

Draco ricana dans sa barbe: jaloux. Pourquoi diable serait-il jaloux des personnes que fréquentaient Harry ? Certes, ça l'énervait un peu. Mais c'était simplement parce que le brun lui manquait en tant qu'ami mais qu'il ne pouvait pas passer de temps avec lui à cause du sevrage. Il était donc tout naturel qu'il soit irrité de voir d'autres personnes parler avec lui.

Surtout que le brun devait le détester de nouveau à présent vu qu'il avait brusquement pris ses distances sans aucune explication.

Le pire était que le sevrage ne fonctionnait même pas ! Il fantasmait sur le Survivant pratiquement toutes les nuits et avait envie de le baiser comme un forcené dès qu'il entrait dans son champs de vision... La situation ne faisait qu'empirer.

Autre fait désespérant, les maux de ventre qu'il avait ressentis alors qu'il consolait Harry faisaient leur grand retour et persistaient de plus en plus. De ce fait, non seulement il voulait baiser le brun dès qu'il le voyait, mais en plus, il se sentait tout … chose quand il était dans les parages. Il avait étrangement chaud, son rythme cardiaque accélérait et il sentait comme des milliers de petits papillons dans son ventre. Ayant cru tout d'abord être tombé malade, il avait filé à l'infirmerie, mais cette _conne_ de vieille dame lui avait ordonné de retourner en cours en décrétant qu'il allait très bien et qu'elle n'avait rien pour soigner ce ''_type_'' de problème.

Tout ça pour dire que le blond ne savait vraiment pas ce qui clochait avec lui, et il ne pouvait compter ni sur ses meilleurs amis, ni sur ses enfants pour le conseiller parce qu'ils ne faisaient que détourner la conversation avec un petit sourire malicieux plus que satisfait.

Il sourit discrètement en voyant le brun éclater de rire en réponse à une probable blague, et les fameux papillons se repointèrent aussitôt. Mais il se renfrogna immédiatement en voyant son interlocuteur se rapprocher langoureusement du Survivant et plaquer sa main sur ses fesses. Pour _qui_ il se prenait ce demeuré ! En plus le brun ne semblait pas se plaindre de cette caresse !

Draco fut prit d'une rage folle. Avant de faire une grosse bêtise, il détourna furieusement les talons en priant pour que le sevrage fonctionne.

HPHPHPHP

L'orage grondait dans le ciel. Des éclairs le zébraient par intermittence et des trombes d'eau glacée tombaient sur le sol déjà détrempé. Le vent gelé giflait les joues d'Harry et sa tenue de Quidditch, déjà trempée, le collait comme une seconde peau mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Le brun bouillonnait de rage. Il avait vraiment passé une journée merdique. Premièrement, sa relation avec Draco ne s'arrangeait pas et le pire était que le blond recommençait même à lui lancer des piques ! Beaucoup moins virulentes que les anciennes, mais des piques tout de même. Harry n'y comprenait rien. Ils s'entendaient pourtant à merveille jusqu'à récemment ! Mais ça n'avait pas empêché le bond de rompre tous contacts avec lui et de se comporter à nouveau comme un enfoiré !

Et puis merde ! Il en avait marre d'essayer. Si le blond voulait qu'ils redeviennent ennemis qu'à cela ne tienne ! Ils redeviendraient ennemis. Tant pis pour leur mise en couple. Elle était apparemment trop précoce et impossible dans cette époque.

Harry fit lourdement tomber la malle de Quidditch sur le sol boueux. Sans se soucier de la saleté, il mit un genoux à terre et l'ouvrit. Comme d'habitude, les deux Cognards s'agitaient violemment sous les lanières qui les entravaient. Harry les ignora, se saisit du Vif d'Or et referma la malle.

Deuxième fait qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelotes: le contrôle de potion de trois heures. Et malgré le fait que Snape n'ait pas découvert l'antisèche qu'il avait écrite sur la paume de sa main, le brun n'était même pas arrivé à répondre à la moitié des questions. Et le professeur de potion avait _bien sûr_ largement insisté sur l'importance de ce devoir dans la note trimestrielle. Le brun était tellement furieux qu'il en était même arrivé à snober Mme Pomme de Terre à l'heure du dîner -il allait s'en excuser dès que possible auprès d'elle par ailleurs. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il avait passé une journée à chier.

Harry observa pendant quelques instants la petite balle dorée qu'il tenait dans sa main avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

Bof, le temps ajoutait une difficulté. Et puis, il avait vraiment besoin de se vider la tête. Il lâcha le Vif d'Or et posa ses lunettes anti-intempéries sur ses yeux. Il se félicita en passant d'avoir accepté que ses enfants lui corrige la vue par magie.

Il enfourcha son balais et décolla.

HPDMHPDM

Pour ajouter une difficulté, les intempéries en rajoutait une sacrée couche ! Harry avait perdu la notion du temps, mais la douleur dans ses fesses lui indiquait clairement que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il crapahutait dans le ciel.

Il allait abandonner et appeler le Vif d'Or par magie quand il aperçut une petite lueur caractéristique du coin de l'œil. Il sourit et se lança à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée.

Une fois à sa hauteur il tendit le bras pour la saisir mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il sentit le danger arriver plus qu'il ne le vit, fit une brusque embardée et évita l'objet proéminent de justesse. Une seconde de plus et il se faisait happer le bras par un Cognard.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et fusilla le sol du regard. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait pas touché aux lanières des deux grosses boules noires ! Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir la fine silhouette qui se tenait près de la malle. Harry la l'aurait reconnu entre mille !

Il fonça vers le sol, une colère vive s'étant emparée de lui.

Il se posa en catastrophe, balança son balais sans même prendre le temps de regarder où il avait atterri et arracha ses lunettes, la colère embuait ses yeux. Il se campa deux pieds fermes devant le Prince de Serpentard.

« C'est _QUOI_ ton problème Malfoy ! Éructa-t-il. »

Le blond parut un peu surpris mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Voyons Potter, ce que tu fais n'a aucun d'intérêt si tu n'y mets pas un peu de... piquant !

_ Alors tu essayes de me tuer ?

_ Mais non. Je savais très bien que tu serais capable de l'éviter.

_ J'ai failli perdre un bras !

_ Comme en deuxième année. Tu dois avoir l'habitude. »

Harry ne savait pas si le blond plaisantait gentiment ou pas mais, dans tous les cas, il n'était pas d'humeur. Il lui asséna un regard acéré.

« Tu sais quoi, Malfoy ? Va te faire foutre. Tu dois bien avoir une liste d'attente pour ça, non ? »

Le brun se retourna, dégaina sa baguette et lança un sortilège pour ramener le Cognard et le Vif d'or vers lui. Il se plia ensuite en deux, le souffle court, quand la boule noire s'enfonça dans son estomac. Il parvint difficilement à la remettre dans la malle et referma ladite malle avec un soupir de soulagement. Il était à mi-parcours pour se relever quand il sentit une petite pression dans son dos. Pas très violente, mais le brun perdit néanmoins l'équilibre. La malle étant devant lui, l'un de ses pieds buta contre la caisse en bois, il trébucha et s'effondra dans la boue.

Une rage incommensurable l'envahi en entendant Draco éclater de rire. Il se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Potty. Lança-t-il. Tu dors chez ton crasseux de meilleur ami au moins une fois tous les deux mois, alors la boue, tu dois en avoir l'habitude. »

Harry se mit péniblement sur ses pieds avec rage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il. Quand nous serons _mariés_ je te forcerai à m'accompagner à chaque grand événement chez les Weasley. Alors, que dirais-tu de... t'habituer aussi à la boue ? »

Sur ces mots, le brun lança sur Draco la motte de terre gluante qu'il avait gardé précautionneusement dans l'une de ses mains. Le morceau de terre s'aplatit sur le manteau de fourrure de luxe du Serpentard avec un bruit de succion et le blond la regarda, avec une mine effarée, glisser lentement sur sa veste puis retomber sur le sol.

Harry savait qu'il avait sans doute fait une erreur irréparable. Tout le monde savait pertinemment que, pour se mettre le blond à dos, il n'y avait rien de tel que salir ses précieux habits. Mais pour le moment il s'en fichait, il était beaucoup trop énervé.

« Tu as jeté de la _boue_ sur mes fringues. Fit Draco incrédule.

_ C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Répondit le brun avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. »

Les yeux acier du blond se firent aussi tranchant que du métal.

« Potter. Gronda-t-il. Tu es un homme _mort_ ! »

Sentant la menace dans la voix du Prince des Serpentard, Harry eut la bonne idée de se mettre à courir.

C'est ainsi que commença l'affrontement entre les deux garçons. Ils avaient une visibilité quasi nulle à cause du temps pourri et de ce fait, leurs projectiles n'atteignaient quasiment jamais leur cible, ils glissaient à cause du sol visqueux tous les trois pas avant de se stabiliser au dernier moment. Tout cela pour dire que la bataille fut quelque peu comique.

Il améliorèrent un peu leur agilité quand ils décidèrent d'utiliser la magie. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent ainsi bientôt presque totalement couvert de boue.

Etant mort de rire, Harry avait un peu de mal à se concentrer et des larmes lui montaient même aux yeux. C'était plus fort que lui: il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'il était _réellement_ entrain de faire une bataille de boue avec l'Héritier Malfoy sous un temps d'apocalyptique.

Il sentit soudainement deux bras l'enlacer puis le plaquer rudement sur le sol. Heureusement pour lui, il eut le bon réflexe de fermer la bouche. Une fois sûr qu'il ne risquait plus de manger de la terre, il repartit dans un grand fou rire.

Il se laissa faire tandis que Draco le mettait sur le dos pour lui faire face. Il avait pensé que le blond serait furieux mais ce dernier riait également.

« C'est pas drôle Potty, on est dégueulasse à cause de toi. Blâma-t-il.

_ A cause de _moi_ ? Hoqueta le brun. C'est toi qui a commencé ! »

Avec un sourire attendri, Draco tenta d'enlever une trace de boue près de l'œil gauche du Gryffondor, mais il ne fit qu'empirer les choses avec ses doigts sales. Le brun lui avait tellement manqué ! Après tout ce temps à essayer de rester loin de lui, il avait finalement craqué. Il avait dut se rendre à l'évidence: le sevrage ne fonctionnait pas. Il empirait même sa situation: comme il se tenait à distance de lui pendant toute la journée, dès qu'il le voyait, il avait encore plus envie de lui sauter dessus. En plus, il commençait à devenir ronchon. Voir le brun s'amuser avec d'autre que lui l'énervait au plus haut point et il en devenait même désagréable avec Harry ! Il ne voulait en aucun cas redevenir son ennemi ! Alors c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de mettre un terme à ses conneries. Il savait que le brun avait passé une journée merdique et il savait également que seul le Quidditch parvenait à le calmer dans ces cas-là.

Il était donc sorti et son hypothèse s'était avérée juste: le brun s'entraînait bel et bien malgré l'orage. En voyant la malle posée sur le sol, il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de lui jouer un petit tour. Petit tour qui avait failli tourner en véritable drame ! Le brun était vraisemblablement très énervé contre lui. Pour sa défense, il n'avait pas _du tout_ été dans ses intentions de faire tomber le brun dans la boue ! Quand ce dernier lui avait tourné le dos, il avait tellement paniqué à l'idée que le Gryffondor puisse être définitivement fâché, qu'il avait tenté de le rattraper. Un peu trop vivement, sans doute, puisqu'il l'avait finalement fait tomber par terre. Le blond n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'éclater de rire, la situation avait été vraiment trop drôle.

Enfin, le principal était que le brun ne lui en voulait pas tout compte fait.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je ferai une bataille de boue avec toi. Pouffa Harry.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que la deuxième bataille de boue que je ferai serait avec toi.

_ Parce que ce n'est pas ta première ?

_ … Parfois, je déteste vraiment Blaise et Théodore. »

Harry pouffa à nouveau de rire. Le Serpentard l'étonnerait toujours.

« Ça m'a manqué. Souffla le brun. »

Draco sourit.

« À moi aussi. Concéda-t-il. _Tu_ m'as manqué.

_ … Tu m'as manqué aussi.

_ … Je croyais que tu étais en colère contre moi … »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Tu te fous de moi ! _Tu_ m'as évité comme la peste pendant tout ce temps et tu pensais que c'était _moi_ qui était en colère !

_ Tu m'as appelé Malfoy. Bouda le blond.

_ Parce que tu m'as évité pendant tout ce temps ! Se justifia le brun. Tu as recommencé à me jeter des piques et en plus j'ai passé une journée merdique.

_ Ce n'était rien de très méchant. Murmura Draco. Je… Je ne voulais pas… Écoute je... Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça. Je... Je traverse une phase assez… étrange en ce moment. Moi-même, je ne sais pas ce qui cloche ! Je... J'ai eu besoin de m'isoler quelque temps alors…

_ … Tu m'as évité. Termina le rouge et or.

_ Harry, je ne voulais pas...

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Coupa le brun. C'est effectivement une assez bonne raison.

_ Ça m'a tellement pris la tête que j'en suis devenu aigri et... je me suis défoulé sur toi. C'était stupide, c'était méchant je... suis vraiment désolé pour ça. »

Un sourire tendre éclaira le visage d'Harry.

« C'est bon. Je te pardonne.

_ Aussi simplement que ça ?

_ Tes piques n'étaient pas si méchantes, tu t'es excusé deux fois et … »

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue glacée du blond et la caressa doucement.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Les lèvres du Serpentard s'étirèrent en un doux sourire. Il se sentait comme délesté d'un immense poids.

Il se plongea ensuite à nouveau dans la contemplation du visage du Gryffondor. Même couvert de boue, il restait à tomber. Le regard du blond se posa tout d'abord sur son front puis descendit sur ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Quel gâchis d'avoir porté ces horribles binocles à moitié cassées pendant toutes ces années ! Le blond poursuivit son exploration avec son petit nez légèrement pointu, ses joues rougies par le froid et ses lèvres pulpeuses incroyablement tentantes.

Pour la énième fois, il eut envie de les goûter. De céder _enfin_ à la tentation et de s'emparer furieusement de la bouche du brun.

La voix de sa libido lui hurlait de le faire, tandis que la voix de la raison lui criait de se contrôler. Il venait juste de se réconcilier avec Harry ! Ce n'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air à cause de son entrejambe.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Draco se sentait irrépressiblement attiré par la bouche rosée du lion.

« Dray tu... »

Mais le Serpentard ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard fiévreux contemplait avidement le fruit de ses convoitises. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se pencha peu à peu vers le rouge et or. Comme pour l'attirer encore plus, la bouche d'Harry était légèrement entrouverte. Il serait tellement simple de glisser sa langue dans l'ouverture et de partir à la rencontre celle du brun.

Il se rapprocha encore. Ils étaient si proches que le souffle, pourtant posé, du Gryffondor aurait pu faire bouger ses cheveux blonds s'ils n'avaient pas été collés par la boue et trempés par la pluie glaciale. Le bout de leur nez gelés se frôlait de temps à autre.

Le brun se déplaçait doucement en dessous de lui. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser de lui. Plutôt comme s'il se mettait plus à l'aise. Draco espérait qu'il ne l'écrasait pas trop ! Il sentait sa cage thoracique bouger au rythme de sa respiration.

Il se rapprocha encore. Leur nez se touchaient vraiment à présent. Leurs lèvres étaient tellement proches !

_{c'est ton **ami** Draco ! Tu **dois** te reprendre !}_

Draco revint brusquement sur terre puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je... Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer. Bredouilla-t-il. On risque d'attraper la crève sinon. »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge à son tour.

« Hum... Tu as raison. »

Le brun fut ensuite soulagé que le blond se relève et détourne les yeux car il était certain que ses joues avaient virés au rouge piment.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux Harry, mais moi je passe par les vestiaires pour prendre une douche. Il est hors de question que je rentre dans le château couvert de boue. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Venant de toi, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Pouffa-t-il en emboîtant le pas au blond. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers les vestiaires ils se rendirent compte d'une chose: ils allaient voir la personne qui hantait leurs fantasmes **nue **! Une même pensée traversa leur esprit: ils avaient du mal à ne pas bander comme des cochons quand l'autre était habillé, ils croyaient vraiment pouvoir garder la tête froide alors qu'il serait nus et dégoulinant d'eau ?

Les deux adolescents déglutirent faiblement et ils se forcèrent à penser à Crabbe et Goyle couchant ensemble.

xx

Harry se forçait du mieux qu'il pouvait à garder les yeux rivés devant lui. Après être entré dans le vestiaire de Quidditch, Draco et lui s'étaient délestés de leurs habits tout en parlant vivement. Ils avaient ensuite lancé un sort de nettoyage sur leurs vêtements et puis le blond était entré dans les douches et le lion l'avait suivi quelques instants plus tard. Il avait réussi pendant tout ce temps à ne pas regarder le Serpentard, de ce fait son pénis était encore au repos, mais le brun doutait que cet état dure encore longtemps. Il avait d'abord mis plusieurs secondes avant de décider où se placer par rapport à Draco. Il ne voulait pas se mettre trop loin pour ne pas lui donner l'impression d'être trop prude ou pudique, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas se mettre juste à côté de lui et ainsi être encore plus tenté de le reluquer ! Finalement, il avait décidé de laisser un écart de deux douches entre eux.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. Alors que l'eau coulait à un rythme régulier sur son visage, il s'évertuait le plus possible à ne pas lorgner le Serpentard. D'un côté la voix de sa libido lui disait qu'il ne risquait rien en jetant un rapide coup d'œil, histoire de voir ce qui l'attendait, mais de l'autre, la voix de la raison lui rappelait en boucle qu'il pouvait mouiller son pantalon rien qu'en regardant le Serpentard prendre son petit-déjeuner alors, il pouvait tout à fait imaginer les effets que produiraient un simple coup d'œil à un Draco dans le plus simple appareil.

En définitive, la curiosité l'emporta. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le brun rêvait du corps nu du Serpentard, autant vérifier si son imagination avait raison.

Harry pivota doucement la tête vers l'objet de ses fantasmes. Le Prince des Serpentard avait les yeux clos. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage d'ange. Harry esquissa un sourire: il pourrait passer des heures à admirer les traits du blond pour définitivement graver son visage dans sa mémoire. L'eau coulait ensuite le long de son cou gracile puis descendait sur son torse musclé. Harry retraça mentalement les lignes de ses pectoraux puis ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés -et vive les entraînements de Quidditch ! Le regard du brun se raccrocha ensuite à la main du Serpentard qui appliquait du gel douche sur son ventre. L'Héritier Malfoy avait de grandes mains: une paume assez large, des doigts longs et fins et des ongles parfaitement manucurés. Du moins, ils l'étaient avant leurs bêtises dans la boue. Les mains de Draco étaient également très douces, Harry le savait de source sûr. Elles étaient parfaites pour caresser.

Harry suivit ensuite des yeux ladite main se lever pour se glisser dans les cheveux lisses, doux et fins du Serpentard, pour une fois délestés de toute trace de gel. Harry avait toujours envié ses cheveux. Magnifiques, faciles à coiffer... Le regard du Gryffondor retraça ensuite les muscles saillants de ses bras athlétiques. Arrivé aux épaules, Harry glissa son regard sur le dos du blond et en suivit la cambrure jusqu'à la chute de reins. Il ne put ensuite retenir un faible glapissement en parcourant la courbure des fesses rondes du Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour pouvoir les caresser ! Puis, le lion passa aux jambes du blond. Interminablement longues, galbées et, comme le reste du corps du blond, musclées malgré leur finesse. Et puis, Harry arriva aux pieds. Le brun soupira: à ses yeux, même les pieds du blond étaient sublimes.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du Gryffondor: il avait finalement pu regarder le blond sans que son sang n'afflue vers son entrejambe !

Mais le brun s'était réjoui trop vite. Machinalement il avait levé les yeux et, comme il regardait les pieds du vert et argent, son regard fut instantanément attiré par le pénis du blond. Un sourire lubrique éclaira son visage: le blond était vraiment bien proportionné de partout! Et en fin de compte les mensurations qu'il avait dans ses fantasmes étaient bonnes. Il avait même un peu sous-estimé le Serpentard. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que serait le sexe avec le Prince de Serpentard. De sentir un tel gabarit fourrager vivement en lui et frapper sa prostate en cadence.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine: le pied que ça serait !

Le Gryffondor savait pertinemment qu'il devait détourner les yeux parce qu'en plus de se faire choper, il risquait de se retrouver avec une jolie érection. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. C'était plus fort que lui: il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la verge du blond.

Quelque chose lui vint l'esprit: pour l'instant la queue du Serpentard était au repos, mais qu'en était-il quand il bandait ?

Harry planta ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure avec un regard plus que gourmand alors que des frissons le traversaient de part en part. Merlin qu'il avait envie de se faire baiser en ce moment-là.

« Non mais dites moi que je rêve ! »

Harry sursauta et détourna précipitamment les yeux de la verge du blond au profit de son visage. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

« Tu me _mates,_ Potty ? »

Draco ne semblait pas contrarié, juste un peu surpris. Un sourire goguenard étirait ses lèvres.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage d'Harry, qui décida de jouer franc-jeu.

« Tu es mon futur mari, non ? J'ai tout à fait le droit de vérifier la marchandise. »

Le blond éclata de rire.

« Dans ce cas je t'en prie. Dit-il une fois calmé. Fais toi plaisir. »

Il détourna ensuite son regard puis revint sur Harry quelques minutes plus tard.

« Mais c'est que tu le fais vraiment en plus ! S'offusqua-t-il.

_ Pff, je vais me gêner. »

Harry plongea ses yeux émeraudes pétillants dans les yeux orages de son interlocuteur.

« Dans ce cas permet moi de faire de même. Déclara Draco.

_ Mais je t'en prie. »

Mais le Serpentard n'était pas assez fou pour croire qu'il parviendrait à reluquer le brun tout en restant de marbre.

Il allait reporter son regard sur le mur qui se tenait devant lui, quand quelque chose attira son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il désigna ensuite la main gauche de Harry du menton. Sachant à quoi il faisait allusion, le brun rougit furieusement et ferma sa main.

« Rien. Glapit-il. »

Mais l'Héritier Malfoy n'en crut pas un mot.

« 'Ry. Fit-il.

_ Viii ?

_ C'est une antisèche ? Pour le contrôle de potion.

_ Noooon. Je n'aurai jamais osé. »

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Draco.

« Ry'. Répéta-t-il.

_ Vii ?

_ Montre moi.

_ Euh... non ? »

Malheureusement pour le Survivant, le Prince de Serpentard ne parut pas accepter cette réponse et il se dirigea vers lui d'une démarche assurée, le faisant ainsi reculer. Il essaya d'effacer l'encre de sa main mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait utilisé un stylo spécial pour ne pas que les mots ne s'effacent à cause de possibles sueurs.

En un bond, Draco l'attrapa par la taille et tenta de s'emparer de sa main. Harry se débattant furieusement dans ses bras, les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à tomber. Le dos du brun aurait alors fait une brutale rencontre avec le carrelage des douches si Draco ne l'avait pas retenu au dernier moment avant de le poser délicatement sur le sol. Il s'était servi de son bras pour amortir leur chute et ce fut donc ce dernier qui prit tout le choc. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s'il allait bien mais le blond dut plutôt bien l'encaisser, car il revint immédiatement à ce qu'Harry avait gribouillé dans sa main.

À présent, il avait un avantage: le brun était coincé sous lui. Ledit brun, à moitié mort de rire, se démenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour que Draco n'atteigne pas son but.

Harry en oublia même qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus et que le corps de Draco se frottait régulièrement contre le sien. Malheureusement pour lui, son corps ne l'oublia pas. Il commença ainsi à sentir de nets frissons. Il déglutit faiblement.

L'odeur enivrante du gel douche du blond lui emplissait les narines, il sentait sa peau douce et chaude qui se frottait tout contre lui.

Le brun hoqueta: il venait de sentir le pénis du Serpentard contre le sien. Il fit tout ce qu'il put pour penser à Crabbe et Goyle couchant ensemble, faisant même un threesome avec Rusard mais rien n'y fit: son sang affluait inéluctablement vers son entrejambe. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge alors que la main libre de Draco caressait distraitement son torse même si le blond ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, trop occupé par son but.

Un sourire victorieux éclaira le visage de Draco quand, en fin de compte, il parvint à attrapa la main du brun.

« Je t'ai eu ! Parada-t-il. »

Mais son sourire s'évanouit quand il s'aperçut que Harry se riait plus. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra: avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Harry je... »

Il s'interrompit net en sentant une raideur contre son aine. Il baissa brusquement les yeux.

« Oh. Fit-il en voyant quel était le problème. »

Harry avait les joues en feu. Il avait tellement honte qu'il n'osait même pas regarder le blond en face.

« Dray je... je... »

Il se tut en sentant à son tour une raideur contre lui. Une raideur de taille importante qui ne lui appartenait pas... Il baissa les yeux.

« Oh. Fit-il. »

Un demi-sourire lubrique se dessina sur le visage du brun. La queue érigée du Serpentard était vraiment … très intéressante.

Une légèrement gêne s'installa entre les deux garçons. Ils étaient tous les deux complètement nus et bandaient comme des cochons.

_(et maintenant ?)_

Malgré l'érection bien présente du blond, Harry gardait la tête baissée jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les doigts du Serpentard sous son menton, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder en face. Le brun ne se sentit plus honteux: Draco avait une telle douceur dans le regard... Son cœur s'emballa.

Et puis, doucement, le blond se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touche. Il sembla hésiter alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres. Harry sentait son souffle chaud à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Pourtant, le blond se dégonfla. Il commença à reculer mais Harry ne le laissa par faire: il était hors de question qu'il se désiste encore une fois ! Le brun avait trop envie de goûter à ses lèvres. Il redressa sa tête de quelques centimètres seulement mais ce fut suffisant pour que leurs bouches se frôlent. Malgré ce très léger baiser, Draco prit cela comme un feu vert et fondit dans la bouche du lion.

Un gémissement fusa immédiatement de la gorge du brun qui enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond. Draco frissonna: si le lion débutait dès maintenant les vocalises, il allait baiser son petit cul étroit dès maintenant !

Les deux garçons se suçaient mutuellement la langue avec fièvre. Celle de Draco lui semblait être brûlante au contact de sa consœur. Elles se touchaient, s'enroulaient et se savouraient avec frénésie. Draco mordillait de temps à l'autre les lèvres rougies du brun avant de replonger dans sa bouche. Il avait attendu ce moment tellement longtemps ! Et maintenant que ça arrivait c'était… tout simplement parfait.

Les doigts du Survivant serpentaient avec fougue dans la chevelure du blond et le plaquait contre lui dès que le Serpentard faisait mine de s'éloigner. L'une d'elles s'évada même sur son fessier pour le caresser rudement. Heureusement pour lui, Draco n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir. Il colla son corps tout contre le sien et se frotta langoureusement contre lui, frictionnant ainsi leur deux érections. Le brun émit alors un gémissement tellement lubrique que Draco sentit son excitation grandir d'un coup.

C'était tellement bon ! Le brun était aux anges ! Le corps du Serpentard se mouvait langoureusement contre le sien et la sensation que lui procurait sa verge tendue contre la sienne n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il ressentait dans ses fantasmes ! Une véritable décharge électrique le parcourait de part et d'autre à chaque friction.

Harry noua ses jambes dans le dos du blond, exerçant une plus forte pression sur lui pour que leur deux corps soient encore plus étroitement liés. Le brun gémit de plus belle lorsque les mains de l'Héritier Malfoy parcoururent son torse halé. Elles redessinèrent les lignes de ses muscles avant que l'une d'elles n'aille triturer l'un de ses tétons. Le Gryffondor réagit aussitôt à ce toucher en se cambrant indécemment.

Draco mit fin à leur baiser pour aller butiner la peau de son cou, laissant ainsi à Harry la liberté de gémir de tout son saoul face à ces attouchements incessants.

« Dray... »

Ce fut le seul mot que le brun put prononcer avant que des gémissements ne fusent de nouveau de sa gorge. La friction de leurs deux pénis s'accéléra et l'érection du brun n'en devint que plus brûlante. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris rauques lorsque le blond s'attaqua à son deuxième téton. Harry l'entendit ricaner doucement dans son cou: il avait découvert son petit secret. Les tétons du Survivant étaient un endroit très sensible de son anatomie, mais il en avait un qui était beaucoup plus sensible que l'autre. Harry aurait été un peu embarrassé si les caresses que procurait Draco à ce deuxième téton n'avait pas mis son cerveau en pause.

Fort content de sa découverte, Draco ne manipula que le téton le plus sensible, laissant ainsi le deuxième de côté et profita de sa main libre pour caresser agilement son torse. Il descendit de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre leurs deux érections. Il s'en saisit du mieux qu'il put et les branla en cadence. À cet instant, les reins du brun se cambrèrent violemment et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule du Serpentard. Un cri lubrique sortit de sa gorge alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer. Il était d'autant plus excité qu'il entendait les gémissements haletants du blond dans son cou.

Draco sentait le sang battre furieusement dans leurs deux hampes et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit déjà aussi excité. Voir le brun dans un tel état lui faisait complètement perdre les pédales.

Il déposa quelques baisers humides dans le cou du brun et, une fois qu'il eut trouvé un endroit à sa convenance, il suça doucement la peau halée avec un petit sourire malicieux. Trop occupé à gémir, Harry ne l'en empêcha pas, et c'est donc plus que satisfait que Draco quitta le cou du brun pour happer le lobe de son oreille après l'avoir marqué d'un suçon. Étrangement, savoir que le Gryffondor portait à présent sa marque, lui faisait très plaisir.

« Dray tu... »

Ne voulant pas qu'Harry dispose d'assez de neurones pour former une phrase complète, Draco accéléra le rythme sur leur verges. Et maintenant qu'il avait compris que le lobe de son oreille était aussi un endroit sensible de son anatomie, il ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter.

Harry avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Il avait extrêmement chaud, la sensation de leur deux corps étroitement mêlés se frottant l'un contre l'autre et le mouvement de va-et-vient que le blond exerçait sur leurs pénis collés le rendait fou. Son érection devenait douloureuse mais étrangement, il ne voulait pas que ça cesse tout de suite. C'est pour cela qu'il serrait sans ménagement le blond contre lui. Et malgré son téton inlassablement trituré, le lobe de son oreille sucé et sa verge massée, Harry ne voulait pas jouir pour le moment. Il voulait savourer autant que possible ce moment très intime avec le Serpentard.

Ledit Serpentard sortit d'ailleurs de son cou pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres avec effervescence. Après un long baiser, il se décolla du corps du brun, cessant ainsi toutes frictions et toutes caresses. Harry émit un feulement de frustration et tenta de ramener le blond contre lui, mais ce dernier immobilisa ses deux poignets d'une seule main.

Assis sur les hanches du brun, il l'admira pendant quelques instants. Les yeux du lion étaient hagards, ses joues rougies par l'excitation et sa respiration haletante. Le regard du Serpentard se posa un instant sur le suçon qui ornait désormais son cou puis il glissa sur ses deux boules de chaire durcies avant de descendre vers son torse jusqu'à son pénis. Ce dernier était tendu comme jamais et, Draco le voyait bien, au bord de l'explosion. Avec un petit sourire, il passa doucement son index libre le long de la hampe du brun qui gémit et se trémoussa devant cette caresse sadique. Il était vraiment bandant. Draco voyait également dans ses yeux affolés qu'il craignait qu'il ne le laisse là, comme un con. Ben voyons ! Comme si le bond allait laisser en plan une véritable invitation à la luxure.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers le Gryffondor et fourra sa tête dans son cou tout en gardant ses mains immobiles au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ne jouis pas maintenant, ok ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers visqueux. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il descendit à nouveau sur son cou, suçota doucement sa pomme d'Adam avant de poursuivre sa course. Il embrassa furtivement les pectoraux bombés et lécha tendrement ses tétons en insistant surtout sur le plus sensible.

« Dray... Gémit doucement Harry. »

Ne pouvant utiliser ses mains le brun gigota un peu pour convaincre le blond de laisser la boule de chaire tranquille. Après avoir soutiré au brun quelques gémissements de jouissance, Draco consentit à lâcher les poignets du lion et à poursuivre sa route. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril où il mina pendant quelques instants l'acte sexuel, puis il descendit encore, encouragé par la main d'Harry qui s'était glissée dans ses cheveux, avant de se retrouver finalement face à sa verge gorgée de sang. Un sourire gourmand éclaira son visage: il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

Tout d'abord, il ignora superbement le pénis dressé du brun et fourra sa tête dans son aine. Il la lécha consciencieusement et la couvrit de baisers. Les hanches d'Harry ondulaient déjà impudiquement, frottant ainsi sa verge contre la joue du vert et argent. Et ses gémissements frustrés comme sa main crispée dans ses cheveux lui indiquait clairement qu'il voulait qu'il s'occupe de son problème majeur. Draco n'adressa cependant au brun qu'un regard amusé, il allait le faire languir autant qu'il le pourrait.

« Dray...»

Ignorant la supplique du brun, Draco fit subir le même sort à sa deuxième aine avant d'engloutir l'un des ses testicules. La main d'Harry se crispa alors brusquement dans ses cheveux, ses reins se cambrèrent violemment et ses gémissements lascifs se transformèrent en cris.

Afin de remettre le brun dans le même état extatique que précédemment, Draco entoura le sexe palpitant de Harry d'une main et le massa étroitement.

« Dray... Hoqueta Harry. Pas... Pas en même temps tu... »

Le lion termina sa phrase par un cri et ses reins se cambrèrent vivement alors que le Serpentard accélérait le rythme de la caresse.

« Dray ! »

Ignorant les supplications du brun et sa main qui tentait désespérément de le faire lâcher prise, Draco suçota tranquillement son second testicule, le faisait hurlant de plus belle.

Une fois les bourses du brun suffisamment couvertes de salive, l'Héritier Malfoy s'intéressa enfin à sa verge. Il y donna un grand coup de langue puis la couvrit de baisers humides. Il lécha ensuite tendrement le gland et la fente de son pénis sous les cris extatiques du brun et la cambrure incessante de ses reins. Le corps entier du blond se couvrit de chaire-de-poule: désormais, il comprenait ce que voulait dire les anciens amants du Gryffondor: ses gémissements étaient vraiment excitants. Tellement que sa queue, dure comme jamais, en devenait douloureuse. Il frissonna rien qu'en pensant au décibel que pouvait atteindre le brun lorsqu'il se faisait pénétrer.

« Dray... Je... Je vais... »

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent: il était hors de question que le brun se libère prématurément ! Pour s'en assurer, Draco se saisit de la base de son pénis et la serra vigoureusement. Puis, il en suçota le bout pendant quelques secondes avant de l'engloutir en entier.

Il effectua d'abord un lent et sadique va-et-vient. Sa langue brûlante léchait amoureusement chaque centimètre de peau, retraçant de temps à autre une veine qui ressortait particulièrement. Encore et encore, le blond suivait le même chemin: il partait du bout du sexe du brun d'où perlaient quelques gouttes de sperme, s'attardait plus longtemps sur son gland rougit puis, il descendait progressivement vers la base, s'arrêtant au niveau de sa main et pour remonter tout aussi lentement.

Harry était extatique. Sa vue était de nouveau complètement brouillée, des frissons parcouraient sans cesse son échine et sa verge tendue lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il était également passablement frustré. Non seulement parce que le blond refusait qu'il se libère, mais aussi à cause de la lenteur de la pipe ! Il avait beau le supplier, onduler indécemment des hanches et exercer une pression sur la tête du Serpentard, le blond restait sourd à ses demandes.

« S... S'il-te-plait... murmura-t-il. »

Enfin le Serpentard consentit à le satisfaire Il accéléra ainsi de beaucoup le rythme de ses va-et-vient tout en caressant les bourses du Gryffondor. Ce dernier hurla de plus belle et ses hanches, devenues incontrôlables, faisaient cogner licencieusement sa hampe contre le palais du blond, qui le laissa faire. La main du rouge et or, toujours crispée dans ses cheveux, accompagnait son mouvement, l'encourageant même à aller plus vite. Ce que l'Héritier Malfoy ne manqua pas de faire.

« Dray... Supplia-t-il. »

Mais il voyait bien dans les yeux orages de son amant que ce dernier n'allait pas le laisser se libérer si rapidement. Il raffermit sa prise sur le pénis du brun pour être sûr qu'il se jouisse pas sans son autorisation et se retira sans prévenir. Il ignora le grognement de frustration que poussa le brun et récolta les quelques gouttes de sperme qui perlaient de sa verge du bout de la langue. Il en profita également pour retracer le chemin d'une veine qui palpitait plus que jamais puis il se remit à couvrir la hampe du brun de baisers humides avant de la laper tendrement par intermittence, ses doigts titillant toujours ses testicules.

C'était une véritable torture ! Le Gryffondor était tellement frustré qu'il en aurait pleuré: alors qu'il commençait vraiment à prendre son pied, le Serpentard avait reprit son petit jeu sadique. Chaque parcelle de son corps était complètement excitée, son érection était affreusement douloureuse et il sentait que l'orgasme était tellement proche !...

Et puis, sans crier gare, le blond goba de nouveau la verge du Gryffondor et imposa un rythme rapide, faisant hurler le lion de plus belle. Le vert et argent suça avidement la hampe du brun avant que, mué par une nouvelle pulsion sadique, il ne se retire de nouveau.

« Dray ! Se lamenta le brun.

_ Harry... »

Le Survivant frissonna en entendant la voix chaude du Serpentard. Ledit Serpentard plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ne jouis pas sans mon autorisation. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix posée.

_ Qu... Quoi ?

_ Ne. jouis pas. sans. mon autorisation. Répéta le blond. »

Harry mit quelques secondes pour comprendre le sens de la phrase du blond avant d'acquiescer vivement.

« Tu as bien compris ? Demanda encore Draco. »

Pour ponctuer sa phrase il souffla doucement sur l'érection plus que douloureuse du brun qui gémit en acquiesçant une seconde fois.

« Tu es sûr ? Insista Draco.

_ O...Oui.

_ Vraiment ? »

Draco passa tendrement son pouce sur la fente de son pénis. Le corps d'Harry se mouva de nouveau langoureusement.

« O... Oui. Haleta-t-il.

_ Vraiment, vraiment ?

_ Dray ! »

Draco sourit.

« Parfait. Souffla-t-il. »

Sur ce, il relâcha sa prise sur la base du sexe du brun. Ce dernier faillit jouir illico mais il se retint in extremis. Draco engloutit ensuite son pénis en entier. Partant comme toujours de la fente de sa verge jusqu'à la base, le rythme était soutenu et la langue du blond n'épargnait aucune parcelle de peau, le suçant avidement comme si c'était une délicieuse sucette dont il ne voulait pas perdre une miette. La hampe du Gryffondor se frottait graveleusement contre son palais.

Le sang battait furieusement dans la hampe dudit Gryffondor qui avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Les yeux dilatés au maximum, il n'était même pas à moitié conscient de ce qu'il faisait, tout était flou autour de lui. Il avait conscience de la bouche humide et brûlante autour de sa verge, des doigts qui caressaient ses bourses et de la douleur qui avait envahi son pénis et ses cordes vocales mais tout le reste lui était flou. Ses hanches ondulaient frénétiquement et sa main, crispée dans les cheveux de son amant, encourageait ce dernier à aller encore plus vite. Ce que le Serpentard se fit une joie de faire.

Harry avait vaguement conscience qu'il avait promit d'attendre le feu vert de Draco pour jouir, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il essaya de se retenir le plus possible mais, voyant que le blond ne se décidait pas à lui donner la permission, Harry se l'accorda lui même: il se libéra dans la bouche chaude et accueillante du blond. Après une dernière cambrure et un dernier cri, Harry se laissa lourdement retomber sur le carrelage, les yeux clos, perdu dans l'orgasme qui lui était violemment tombé dessus.

Il ne sut pas combien combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et redescende sur Terre. Il fut surpris de découvrir que l'eau coulait toujours des deux douches qu'ils avaient utilisées. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il était complètement fourbu !

Le lion soupira d'aise en sentant des baisers humides remonter le long de son torse. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. La bouche curieuse embrassa doucement son cou puis sa mâchoire avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage. Harry ouvrit les yeux quand Draco posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Dray je... je suis désolé pour... je n'ai pas pu me retenir je...

_ Ssshhh c'est pas grave... Tu es bruyant. »

Notant la malice et la moquerie dans la voix du vert et argent, les joues du brun s'empourprèrent.

« Je... Je sais. Je suis désolé je...

_ Inutile de t'excuser. Le coupa Draco. Ça n'a fait que m'exciter encore plus. »

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de lui adresser un tendre sourire. Même après un violent orgasme, le Serpentard restait superbe. Le brun fut prit d'un soudain doute: lui avait pris son pied mais le blond ? Après tout, il ne s'était pas du tout occupé de Draco. Le Gryffondor se redressa abruptement.

« Dray tu... »

Il se tut en notant que le pénis du blond était de nouveau au repos.

« Je m'en suis moi-même occupé. Expliqua Draco.

_ Oh. »

Pour rassurer quelque peu le brun à la mine coupable, Draco l'embrassa tendrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Murmura-t-il. »

Soulagé, Harry se laissa retomber sur le carrelage. Le Serpentard sourit: bien sûr qu'il s'était déjà libéré ! Il s'était branlé comme un malade et avait failli jouir avant le brun ! Le Gryffondor était vraiment une invitation à la luxure. Pour un peu il l'enfermerait jalousement dans une pièce pour être le seul à profiter de ses râles de jouissance. Rien que de repenser à ses cris extatiques, le blond avait l'envie pressente de prendre violemment le brun pour le faire hurler de plus belle.

La gorge du Serpentard se noua brusquement. Et maintenant quoi ? Ils n'avaient plus la trique mais leur relation en avait pris un coup ! Il lui avait quand même tailler une sacrée pipe ! Il doutait qu'ils puissent agir par la suite comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

Draco plongea dans le regard émeraude encore un peu déboussolé du brun. Il était tellement magnifique ! Pourquoi diable Merlin avait-il permis une telle chose ? Comment résister face à une telle apparition ? En plus, contrairement à lui, le Gryffondor ne se résumait pas à une simple apparence. Il était parfait aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Gentil, tendre, dévoué, loyal, généreux... et apparemment incroyable au pieu ! Posséder autant de qualités devrait être interdit.

Le Serpentard caressa doucement la joue du Gryffondor. Allez savoir pourquoi, son cœur battait à la chamade. Encore une fois, il se sentit tout bizarre. Il se pencha vers le lion et frotta doucement son nez contre le sien. Harry pouffa. Il était adorable.

« Harry je...

_ Hum ? »

Les mots se coincèrent dans la gorge du Serpentard. Il s'éloigna un peu du lion et papillota des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire déjà ? Il ne savait plus. C'était comme si le début de la phrase était sorti tout seul, qu'il avait brusquement reprit conscience en plein milieu et qu'il en avait perdu la suite.

Étrange.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer. Déclara-t-il. On doit nous attendre.

_ Oh. Tu as raison. »

Le visage du brun s'assombrit. Il était visiblement déçu. La gorge de l'Héritier Malfoy se noua en voyant l'expression du brun. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille: c'était celle de l'amant utilisé pour un coup d'un soir qui savait pertinemment que son partenaire ne le recontacterait plus.

Draco se releva silencieusement, éteignit le jet d'eau des douches et retourna dans les vestiaires avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry pense qu'il l'avait utilisé comme une vieille serpillière. Qu'il l'avait sucé seulement parce qu'il se trouvait là et qu'il ne valait pas mieux que ses nombreuses conquêtes. Avec lui, ce n'était pas comme ça. C'était... différent. Draco se sentait différent quand il était avec lui. Et pas seulement sur le plan amical !

Le blond était perdu. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose avant. Tout dans sa vie était soigneusement compartimenté, mais dans le compartiment réservé à Harry... Tout était embrouillé.

Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait surtout pas perdre le brun, ni qu'il se sente comme la dernière des merdes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Dos à lui, Harry se rhabillait un silence. Draco pouvait sentir d'ici son désarroi. Et il avait plus que raison. Les yeux du brun lui piquaient affreusement, il se sentait souillé. Pendant un instant il avait cru... être différent. Pas qu'un simple jouet. Mais apparemment, il avait tord. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il se sentait incroyablement stupide de s'être laissé faire. Maintenant la relation qu'il était parvenu à construire avec le blond devait être fichue.

« Bon. Je vais y aller. Déclara le blond. Je rangerai le matériel en passant. »

Harry acquiesça faiblement. S'il avait parlé, sa voix aurait certainement tremblé. Il sursauta néanmoins en sentant un baiser claquer sur sa joue gauche. Il se tourna surpris vers Draco. Le Serpentard le regardait avec une telle douceur que le brun s'en voulut d'avoir cru qu'il ne le considérait que comme sa mille-et-unième conquête.

« Tu viendras dans notre dortoir, ce soir ? S'enquit-il. »

Harry sourit.

« Je... Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas mal de devoirs en retard, tu sais. »

Draco fit la moue.

« Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes. Argumenta-t-il.

_ Plaisir ou pas, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'aider dans mon travail.

_ Je pourrais t'aider. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Comme la dernière fois ? Pouffa-t-il. Comment ça s'est terminé déjà ? Ah oui, nous deux, nous goinfrant de chocolats en racontant des ragots.

_ Tu as raison. Souffla le blond. Mais on s'était quand même bien amusé. »

Harry plongea un instant dans le regard du Serpentard et frissonna un peu en sentant la douce caresse que ce dernier exerçait à présent sur sa taille.

« Passe ce soir. Répéta Draco. »

Harry prit un temps de réflexion.

« Désolé mais non. Répondit-il. J'ai vraiment trop de boulot.

_ Mais 'Ry...

_ Dray j'ai dit non. »

Le Serpentard bouda.

« Demain soir alors? Questionna-t-il.

_ Mmm peut-être. »

La prise du blond sur sa taille se raffermit.

« Promet-le. Grogna-t-il. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? On dirait que je te deviens indispensable. Fais attention, je pourrais devenir une drogue. »

Le visage de Draco se renfrogna légèrement. Le brun avait raison: il devenait comme une drogue pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans le voir et lui parler sans qu'il ne soit sur les nerfs, il lui manquait terriblement quand il n'était pas là et il ne supportait pas de voir d'autre personne l'approcher. Il lui avait même donné ce baiser sur la joue pour le rassurer, parce que l'idée de le perdre lui donnait la nausée. Le Serpentard devait se rendre à l'évidence: il devenait accro. Et cette addiction lui prouvait bien que, quel quoi que soient les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Harry, ils dépassaient le stade de l'amitié car, même pour Blaise, qui était vraiment son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance et qu'il trouvait presque aussi sexy que lui, il n'éprouvait pas de telles choses. Le problème était que Draco ne savait pas vers quoi tendait ses sentiments et que tout ça l'effrayait.

« Oui, comme une drogue. Souffla-t-il. »

Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées avant de reprendre:

« Bon j'y vais. »

Il embrassa une seconde fois le brun sur la joue puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« N'oublie pas Potty: demain soir. Sinon, je viendrais te chercher par la peau des fesses. »

Il sortit ensuite sous les éclats de rire du Gryffondor. Une fois dehors, et après avoir rangé le matériel, il se rua dans son dortoir. Il devait absolument parler à quelqu'un.

DMDMDMDMDM

Draco entra en trombe dans son dortoir faisant sursauter Blaise par la même occasion, qui lisait tranquillement assis sur son lit. Il était seul. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant lui, Draco ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Tout était tellement embrouillé dans sa tête.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fit les cent pas devant son ami. Après quelques minutes, ledit ami soupira en reposant son magazine. Il allait devoir ouvrir le bureau de Dr Zabini. Le basané était devenu un véritable psy pour le blond depuis quelques temps.

« Un problème ? Interrogea-t-il. »

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira: il paraissait soulagé qu'il lui pose la question. Il s'assit sur le lit le plus près de celui du basané et son visage se tordit en une grimace effrayée.

« Laisse moi deviner. Soupira Blaise. Harry ? »

Draco acquiesça.

« Je l'ai sucé ! Glapit-il. »

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Tu quoi ?

_ Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! On était nu, bandait comme des cochons et ça fait si longtemps que j'ai envie de me le faire que...

_ Attends une minute. Interrompit Blaise. Vous étiez _nus_ ?

_ On a fait une bataille de boue, on était crades, alors on a filé sous la douche et...

_ Vous avez fait une bataille de boue ?

_ _Bref_ !

_ Donc... finalement, tu reparles à Harry ? »

Draco roula des yeux.

« Tu avais raison, le sevrage ne fonctionne pas. On peut se focaliser sur mon plus gros problème maintenant ? »

Avec un petit sourire amusé, Blaise acquiesça.

« Bon. Reprit Draco. Tout ça pour dire que je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui cloche avec moi. J'adore Harry ! Vraiment. C'est un ami génial, mais en même temps j'ai une envie folle de le baiser, et quelque chose me dit que même si je le baise, mon obsession ne s'arrêtera pas là et que j'aurais encore plus envie de le baiser. Je me sens bizarre quand je suis proche de lui, je ne supporte pas quand quelqu'un d'autre que moi le touche, mon cœur s'emballe tout seul sans aucune raison, je flippe comme un malade à l'idée qu'il puisse être fâché contre moi ! J'ai envie de le baiser, de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser... Parfois j'ai chaud dans tout le corps quand il est près de moi, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, mais en même temps je sais que ce n'est pas _que_ sexuel... et cette _conne_ d'infirmière qui me dit que rien ne cloche chez moi ! Je fantasme sur lui presque tous les soirs alors que ma limite est normalement d'une semaine... J'adore quand il sourit: ça me rend tout chose et il est trop adorable. Et en même temps, j'ai cette envie de le baiser. De le plaquer quelque part et de m'enfoncer en lui. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, parce que c'est un ami. Mais on doit pas ressentir ce genre de chose envers un ami, non ? Hein, j'ai pas raison ? Je... Je... Je ne sais même plus ce que je dis ! »

Draco plongea un regard désemparé dans les yeux miels de son meilleur ami.

Blaise s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Tu as dit tout ça presque sans respirer ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Blaiiiise ! Geignit Draco.

_ Désolé. Essayons de mettre tout ça au clair. Tu ne veux pas perdre Harry.

_ Non !

_ Tu veux le baiser mais pas qu'une fois...

_ Régulièrement serait bien.

_ Régulièrement serait bien. Répéta le basané. Mmm... il pourrait être ton sex-friend. »

Draco fit la moue.

« Non je... _Ami_ me paraît un peu...

_ Tu voudrais être plus qu'un ami pour lui.

_ Oui.

_ Ok. Reprenons: tu flippes à mort à l'idée de le perdre, tu voudrais le baiser régulièrement mais être plus que son ami, donc tu ne voudrais pas qu'il se sente utilisé. Tu te sens bizarre quand il est dans les parages...

_ J'ai chaud. Confirma-t-il. Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai un nœud dans le ventre et...

_ Une sensation de papillonnement.

_ Oui.

_ Mais c'est plutôt agréable. »

Draco acquiesça vivement. Le pauvre semblait complètement désemparé. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait, et il espérait que le basané pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Bien sûr, ledit basané savait pertinemment ce qui clochait avec son meilleur ami. N'importe quel demeuré l'aurait tout de suite deviné. Surtout que tout Poudlard avait dû se rendre compte que depuis quelques temps, le blond ne pensait même plus à la sortir de son pantalon. Mais ledit blond devait comprendre par lui même. Parce que si Blaise lâchait immédiatement la bombe, il paniquerait, se renfermerait sur lui, se camperait dans une positon de déni et s'en serait fichu pour sa mise en couple avec Harry. Déjà qu'il n'était pas sûr que le blond accepte ses sentiments quand il se rendrait enfin compte qu'il était tombé amoureux ! C'était tout à fait son genre de nier en bloc ses sentiments et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Alors ? S'enquit Draco.

_ Mmm je ne sais pas Dray. C'est vraiment bizarre. »

L'Héritier Malfoy baissa la tête, dépité.

« Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? S'exclama Blaise. Trainer encore plus avec Harry.

_ Tu... Tu es sûr ? Parce qu'il est quand même à l'origine de mon problème.

_ Mais oui ! Le sevrage n'a pas fonctionné, non ? Rapproche-toi encore plus de 'Ry et je suis sûr que la réponse apparaîtra d'elle-même.

_ Tu... Tu crois ?

_ J'en suis certain !

_ Ok alors... Ok ! »

Le blond reprit du poil de la bête.

« Je vais faire ça ! Me rapprocher encore plus d'Harry ! »

Blaise sourit. Il était vraiment le meilleur des meilleurs ami du monde.

HPHPHPHP

Harry se précipita dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à l'un de ses enfants. Il avait peut-être commis une boulette en laissant Draco le sucer.

Il jura à mi-voix: pas un seul Malfoy-Potter ne traînait dans la pièce.

« Salut Harry. »

Le brun se retourna vers Ginny. La rousse avait déjà plaqué un sourire enjôleur sur son visage, mais Harry n'avait pas le temps pour ses tentatives de drague.

« Gin'! S'exclama-t-il. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Tu pourrais aller voir si Narcissa se trouve dans sa chambre ?

_ Euh... oui. Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être...

_ C'est urgent ! Coupa Harry. »

Le brun devait avoir l'air vraiment désemparé parce que la rousse n'insista pas.

Pendant de longues minutes, le Survivant fixa les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, où il espérait y apercevoir une silhouette familière. Ses prières furent exaucées: Narcissa descendit le rejoindre, l'air peu renfrogné. Ginny devait l'avoir interrompue en plein travail.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Soupira-t-elle une fois arrivée devant son Papa. »

Harry l'agrippa par le poignet et l'entraîna dans un coin à l'écart.

« Ton Père m'a sucé. Lâcha-t-il.

_ _**Eww**_ Papa ! S'offusqua la brune. C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? C'est dégoûtant !

_ C'est pas ça, l'important ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ! Est-ce qu'on va trop vite ou... »

Le brune prit un temps de réflexion.

« Vous avez couché ensemble ?

_ Non !

_ Ok... Je pense que Père est assez mûr maintenant.

_ … Pour qu'on couche ensemble ?

_ Mais non ! Pour que vous _flirtiez_. Allume-le. Laisse le te toucher, te caresser... Et pourquoi pas te... sucer. Maintenant que vous vous êtes rapprochés, ce qui importe c'est que Père se rende compte qu'il a des sentiments pour toi. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il a envie de toi pour des raisons différentes que celles pour lesquelles il a envie de pétasse n°263. Donc, fais toi plaisir ! Montre lui qu'il te désire d'une autre façon. Que ce n'est pas juste sexuel. En ayant cette réflexion il pourra ensuite comprendre à quel point tu es différent et qu'il te voie comme ça parce qu'il éprouve quelque chose de fort à ton encontre. Tu as compris? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Mais surtout. Ajouta Narcissa. Ne couche _pas_ avec lui. Sinon, il ne fera que se cacher en mettant tous ses sentiments sur le compte du sexe.

_ Ok. »

Le Gryffondor sourit discrètement.

« On y est, hein ? On va réussir à le faire tomber ? »

Narcissa sourit à son tour:

« C'est dans la poche. »

HPHPHPHP

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 18, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à le commenter ! :)

**Prochain chapitre**: Comme d'habitude dans deux semaines entre le **10-12 février** !


	23. Chapitre 19 : But

**Titre** : Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur** : BlackDeepShadow

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance/Humour

**Avertissement** : SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Summer Blue

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**:

Merci à: Naifu-Sasu; Nekotah-and-Lilium; Mini-Yuya; Crazy-Maraudeurs; hermione255; Dororo03; Nytiss973; Kisis; Kelewan; Hime no tsubasa; fleur de lisse; Telika; Ecnerrolf; Lia-Mei Soma;brigitte26; Lord La Folle; nononekoo; DavidaCullen; miruru-sensei; AnoNym; animophilenrose; twilight200; Dracolina3; sheinny sparrow; Fuhatsu; missOtiiK; Elec9; Elektra Black et sati-san

ainsi qu'à: Child of Misfortune et Balu (chapitre 21)

.

**RAR**:

**Lord la Folle**: Quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai explosé de rire tellement fort que ma sœur m'a regardé comme si je venais de péter un plomb ^^ ! Parce que franchement, les jumeaux Lupins 11ans un peu brutaux avec Elliot, 3-5ans qui pleure quand ses grands frères vont à Poudlard... Disons que tu fais preuve de pas mal d'imagination pour éloigner les Lupins des Malfoy-Potter, mais je reste pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de mettre ces trois-là ensemble ^^ Et quant à mettre Christopher avec un Weasley plus vieux... Disons qu'en fait, vu qu'il est super amoureux de James, pour l'instant je le vois mal tomber amoureux de quelque d'autre. Quant au dénouement Ron/Blaise, c'est justement le passage que je suis entrain d'écrire en ce moment :)

Ce que je trouve marrant ce qu'à chaque fois je me dis: il ne faut pas trop mettre d'enfants M-P ou autre dans les chapitres parce que ma fic reste avant tout un HPDM, et quand j'en met pas, je reçois pas mal de review me disant: c'est dommage ils étaient pas là ^^ En tout cas ça me prouve que les personnes que j'ai inventé sont appréciés ^^ Par contre on ne va pas les voir beaucoup dans les chapitres qui suivent parce que j'aimerai bien terminer avec la mise en couple des personnages principaux, mais dès que ça se calmera on les reverrait en force (notamment James et ses prétendants et Ézéchiel ^^)

**nytiss973**: J'ai trop eu peur quand j'ai lu ta review, j'ai cru que j'avais commis une bourde impardonnable ^^' Je compte toujours les nombres de review que je reçois et le nombre de noms que j'écris dans mes remerciements pour être sûre que ça correspond, mais comme j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à le faire tard le soir et des erreurs peuvent subvenir. En tout cas je suis soulagée de constater que pour cette fois c'est une fausse alerte mais si ça se reproduit, n'hésite surtout pas à m'en informer et je m'en excuserai platement ^^

**twilight200**: Joyeux anniversaire en retard ! J'espère que ce chapitre soit un cadeau à la hauteur ! :)

**Kelewan**: Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu suis toujours ma fic et que tu as apprécié la suite ^^ Le problème de peau de Harry a perturbé plusieurs de mes lectrices et ça m'a plutôt étonné parce que pour moi c'était simplement un détail que j'ai écris au feeling et qui n'a pas vraiment retenu mon attention. Mais à cause de toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues, je me demande de plus en plus si je ne vais pas en reparler dans ma fic et développer cette information ^^ Pour les indications temporelles, je dois avouer que je fais exprès d'être vague parce que j'ai un timing très serré et je doute fortement pouvoir le tenir. Du coup je ne suis pas très précise parce que j'ai peur de me retrouver à court de temps et de devoir compresser une bonne partie de mon histoire ^^' Mais bon si ça te perturbe je peux bien faire un effort :) Le relooking d'Harry a bien pris quelques semaines, et en ce moment on se situe à peu près entre fin novembre et début décembre.

**Fuhatsu**: Pour répondre à ta question, je pense que terminerai ma fic en environ une cinquante de chapitres sans compter les interludes... Donc oui il y en a encore pour un bout de temps ^^

**Elektra Black**: ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu me parles de ta vie ^^ Je crois qu'il y a eut un problème avec FF. net vendredi parce que je n'ai pas réussi à accéder à ma session... En tout cas je tiens à te remercier pour tes reviews toujours aussi longues et descriptives ^^ Quand tu me parles d'un jeu de mot, tu veux parler du passage ou je dis au discours indirecte concernant Blaise: ''il reconnaissait surtout la jalousie quand il la voyait'' ? Parce que si c'est ça, il n'était pas du tout voulu ! Je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu me la signaler alors c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas très recherché vu que je n'ai pas fait exprès ^^ Mais ne t'inquiète pas d'une manière général, les réflexions de ce genre ne me vexe pas :) Quant à avoir Draco dans son lit, moi je dis: certes il est sadique, mais il est doué ;)

Sinon pour parler un peu de ma vie, non mon moral ne va pas vraiment mieux :/ Disons que j'ai une épine dans le pied qu'il faudrait que je retire de toute urgence... En tout cas merci de t'en inquiéter !

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19: But

.

Draco était frustré. Il était même _extrêmement_ frustré. Il avait, tout d'abord, craint que sa relation avec Harry ne change après la pipe qu'il lui avait taillée, mais finalement ils étaient restés aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi était-il frustré alors ? Parce qu'étant donné que tout allait bien entre eux, il avait pensé que... qu'ils auraient pu rester aussi _intimes_ qu'ils l'avaient été sous les douches des vestiaires. Qu'ils auraient pu... se toucher, se caresser... s'embrasser... Parce que maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la douce peau du brun, il était devenu comme accro. Il voulait y goûter encore et encore... et encore... Et il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de fantasmer sur le brun toutes les nuits ! Ça ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux et à quel point ce serait le pied s'il se passait quelque chose.

En plus de sa fixette sur Harry au niveau sexuel, au niveau sentimental, le Serpentard n'était pas plus avancé. Tout ce qu'il ressentait envers le brun était étroitement emmêlé dans sa tête et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que Blaise l'aidait vraiment ! Tout ce qu'il avait comme conseil à lui donner c'était: ''traîne encore plus avec Harry''. La seule chose que ça lui avait apporté, c'était plus de sensations dans son entrejambe.

Seul point positif : le suçon toujours présent dans le cou d'Harry. Il commençait un peu à partir mais étrangement, Draco se sentait rassuré à sa vue. Comme si c'était l'assurance que quelque soit l'endroit où était le brun, il serait toujours, en quelque sorte, marqué comme étant sa propriété.

« Raaaah je _hais_ les potions ! »

Draco sourit en voyant le brun s'effondrer sur la table de la bibliothèque, la tête entre ses bras, au milieu des livres de potions éparpillés autour de lui. Il était tellement mignon !

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du Gryffondor et de tripoter doucement ses boucles brunes. Le rouge et or grogna et cracha encore plus sur le dos de leur professeur de potion. Il soupira ensuite d'aise en sentant la caresse du Serpentard s'approfondir sur sa tête.

« Tu n'oublies pas pour ce soir, hein ? S'enquit Draco. »

La tête toujours entre ses bras, Harry se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Vous êtes toujours décidés à faire un strip-poker ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr. Tu as peur de te retrouver nu ? Se moqua le blond. Pourtant tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'une seule partie de ton corps, et je parle en connaissance de cause... »

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit.

« Il y aura qui déjà ? S'informa-t-il. À part toi, Blaise, Théo et... Hermione je crois. »

Draco soupira.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi Ted tient tant à la ramener...

_ Dray..., sermonna Harry.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est juste que... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es tellement bloqué face à Herm'. Je veux dire, on s'entend bien tous les deux... Et pourtant on se détestait vraiment avant ! Plus que tu ne détestais Herm'... Alors pourquoi est-ce tu ne peux pas sympathiser avec elle aussi ? C'est quoi le problème exactement ?

_ Tu veux dire, en dehors de son sang ? »

Mauvaise réponse : les yeux du brun s'assombrirent et il se renfrogna immédiatement. Devant cette réaction, le cœur du blond se serra et sa mâchoire se crispa ; il avait parlé trop vite, sans réfléchir et il avait commis une bourde.

« 'Ry, je suis désolé, mais... »

Aucune réaction de la part du Gryffondor, dont le visage ne fit que se rembrunir. La main de Draco abandonna ses cheveux pour sa joue et il se rapprocha tout près de lui. Peut-être même un peu _trop_ près. Son souffle chatouillait doucement la joue du brun et le cœur des deux adolescents s'emballa doucement.

« 'Ry, boude pas, s'il-te-plaît. »

Il frotta doucement son nez contre la joue du brun, qui fit la moue.

« 'Ry... »

Il passa doucement son bras autour des épaules du Gryffondor et le cala tout contre lui.

« Boude pas.

_ Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas fâché alors que tu insultes ma meilleure amie ? Grogna le rouge et or.

_ 'Ry je...

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste l'accepter comme tu m'as accepté moi ?

_ Mais c'est pas pareil ! Toi, tu... tu es... différent... »

Il caressa tendrement la joue du Survivant.

« J'agis différemment avec toi parce que tu... tu es spécial... Je me sens différent quand je suis avec toi je... euh... »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« C'est adorable, souffla-t-il. »

Draco grimaça.

« Je deviens de plus en plus Poufsouffle et c'est complètement de ta faute, grogna-t-il. Et tu veux savoir un secret ?

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je… je ne déteste pas autant Granger à cause de son sang que je ne la déteste parce qu'elle est la première dans toutes les matières excepté les potions. »

Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à pétiller.

« Je le savais ! Gloussa-t-il. Tu es juste un gros jaloux qui déteste perdre.

_ Je te le concède, reconnut Draco.

_ …Et sinon ? Demanda Harry. À part nous cinq, qui vient ?

_ Huum... Pansy a décidé de s'incruster et... je crois qu'on va devoir se taper Crabbe et Goyle. »

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« Tu déconnes ? »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne banderont pas devant ton corps complètement dénudé, le rassura-t-il. Et puis, ça fera plus de monde. Je préfère jouer avec des personnes que je connais plutôt que de me déshabiller devant n'importe qui... »

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire.

« Dit le mec qui a couché avec la moitié de Poudlard, ricana-t-il. »

Draco fit la moue.

« Cette étiquette me colle vraiment au cul, grommela-t-il.

_ C'est le cas de le dire. »

Pour punir le brun de sa plaisanterie, Draco pinça doucement sa joue et plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Le regard de Draco se balada ensuite sur la totalité du visage d'Harry avant de venir se poser sur ses lèvres. Roses, pulpeuses, finement dessinées... Elles étaient on-ne-pouvait-plus tentantes et le Serpentard avait l'envie folle d'en prendre possession. L'épisode des douches semblait terriblement loin et donc, leur premier baiser aussi.

Draco se mordit distraitement la lèvre. Il voulait encore goûter à la bouche du brun, se remémorer la saveur de ses lèvres... Sans trop s'en apercevoir, il se pencha doucement vers ce dernier.

« Harry je...

_ Oui ? »

Encore une fois les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il savait qu'il devait dire au brun quelque chose d''important mais il ne savait plus quoi. Perdu dans la marée émeraude de son vis-à-vis, il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Sa bouche était comme attirée vers sa consœur.

« Et merde ! »

Harry se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

« Je suis trop désolé, j'avais complètement oublié que je devais retrouver Ron il y a au moins quinze minutes ! S'excusa-t-il. »

Il s'élança ensuite vers la sortie.

« On se retrouve ce soir ! Lança-t-il avant de sortir de la bibliothèque sous les réprimandes de Mme Pince. »

HPDMHPDM

Tout était finalement prêt. De la nourriture et des boissons -majoritairement de l'alcool- étaient disposées un peu partout aux côtés des joueurs et les lits supplémentaires avaient été poussés contre le mur pour que les participants puissent s'asseoir en cercle sur le sol. Harry avait pris place à la gauche de Draco, qui s'était adossé contre l'un des lits. Bien évidemment, Pansy s'était assise à sa droite. Venaient ensuite Crabbe, Goyle, Théodore, Hermione et pour finir Blaise, tous séparés d'une bonne distance. L'ambiance était plutôt électrique.

« Bon on est bien tous d'accord ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Draco en battant les cartes. Si vous jouez, vous vous engagez à suivre les règles jusqu'au bout. Interdiction d'abandonner en cours de route ou de se dégonfler s'il ne vous reste plus que vos sous-vêtements, ok ? »

Le regard acier du blond se posa avec insistance sur Hermione.

« Je ne me dégonflerai pas ! S'offusqua la brune. En plus qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne gagnerai pas tout en gardant un maximum de mes vêtements alors que tu seras nu comme un ver devant moi ?

_ Pitié ! Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra.

_ Mouais... Sinon tout le monde est d'accord avec ce principe ? Interrogea Draco. »

Tous dans la pièce acquiescèrent.

« On peut commencer alors, conclut Draco en distribuant les cartes. »

xx

Harry n'avait pas une grande expérience en poker mais apparemment il était loin d'être le plus nul du groupe. Tout le monde était parti avec le même nombre de vêtements: une paire de chaussures et de chaussettes, un pantalon, une chemise ou un T-Shirt, un gilet, des sous-vêtements -comme Hermione et Pansy avaient un soutien-gorge, les garçons avaient eu le droit de garder leur cravate- et pour que le tout fasse dix, ils avaient tous décidé d'un commun accord de garder également leur ceinture.

Les premiers à se déshabiller furent Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy. Même si pour cette dernière, il était évident qu'elle avait fait exprès de perdre pour commencer à se déshabiller. Elle s'était innocemment rapprochée de Draco, et il était certain qu'elle mettait en place une nouvelle tentative de drague.

Et alors qu'Harry prenait peu à peu confiance en lui, il avait malheureusement perdu et par conséquent, il avait dû commencer à se déshabiller. Théodore et Blaise le suivirent dans sa chute et durent à leur tour se délester de quelques vêtements, avant qu'Hermione ne s'incline à son tour devant le Prince des Serpentard.

L'ambiance était joyeuse et l'alcool commençait à monter aux têtes de ceux qui le supportaient le moins bien.

Harry avait déjà perdu plusieurs vêtements quand il décida de commencer à suivre les conseils de sa fille cadette et de chauffer un peu l'Héritier Malfoy. Il termina de retirer sa cravate avant de déboutonner un peu sa chemise. Il s'étira ensuite en grand et feignit de bâiller largement pour attirer l'attention du blond.

« Dis tout de suite que tu t'ennuies, grogna ledit blond.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, le contredit Harry. Il commence à se faire tard et l'alcool me rend tout... somnolent. »

Le brun avait pris une voix chaude et il avait bu juste assez d'alcool pour que ses joues soient légèrement roses ; pas trop cependant, parce qu'il n'avait pas une grande résistance à l'alcool. Il plongea ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de Draco et s'approcha de lui langoureusement à quatre pattes. Une fois à ses côtés il se redressa pour être à sa hauteur, lui adressa un regard fiévreux -que Draco mit sur le compte de l'alcool- plein de langueur, entrouvrit lestement sa bouche et soupira faiblement. Il fit un gros effort pour ne pas sourire devant le regard captivé du Serpentard, qui déglutit péniblement face à ses gestes calculés, qu'il pensait être innocent.

« Il faut attendre que ça passe, souffla Harry. Ensuite je redeviendrai aussi... _excité_ qu'une pile électrique. »

Le Gryffondor avait pris soin d'utiliser le mot ''excité'' pour que le sous-entendu atteigne l'esprit du blond de manière consciente ou non et que la température monte de son côté. D'après Hermione, il s'agissait là d'une technique de suggestion. Il ne savait pas si ça fonctionnait réellement mais de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre.

Il croisa ensuite langoureusement ses bras sur l'épaule du Serpentard avant d'y poser sa tête.

« Je passe pour ce tour, déclara-t-il. Je fais une pause.

_ On a dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, Potter, cracha Pansy.

_ Je n'abandonne pas, la contredit Harry. Je fais juste une petite pause. Je reprendrai plus tard.

_ Mais...

_ Fiche lui la paix ! Siffla Draco. S'il veut faire une pause, il fait une pause, point barre. »

La Serpentard se renfrogna vivement pendant que Blaise servait. De là où il était, Harry avait une vue imprenable sur le jeu de cartes du blond.

« Tu triches pas, hein ? S'enquit ledit blond. Tu ne donneras pas d'indications aux autres ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers le Serpentard et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi pas ? Souffla-t-il. J'aimerais bien te voir avec un peu moins de vêtements, moi. »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Si tu veux me voir à poil, il suffit de demander. Pas besoin de ce jeu débile.

_ Ah oui~? Donc en gros il suffit que je te dise un lieu, une heure et que je te demande de te déshabiller pour que je puisse me rincer l'œil autant que je veux ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ … Et je pourrais toucher avec les yeux et les mains ? »

Draco ne répondit pas mais un sourire lubrique s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

« C'est à toi de jouer Drake ! »

Ledit Drake se tourna mollement vers Pansy et la fusilla du regard, visiblement ennuyé qu'elle les ait interrompus au milieu de ce moment de complicité. Le Serpentard se pencha néanmoins sur sa main pour voir ce qu'il pouvait en tirer.

Harry suivit son regard sans trop faire attention aux cartes du blond, profitant simplement de l'instant présent : il était quand même tout contre l'homme de sa vie ! Bon sa positon n'était pas des plus confortables et elle empêchait Draco d'être totalement libre de ses mouvements mais si le blond ne s'en préoccupait pas c'était parce qu'il aimait être contre lui, non ?

La soirée prit un tournant intéressant quand, commençant à avoir le bras gauche un peu engourdi, Draco repoussa Harry d'un mouvement d'épaule. Le brun fut tout d'abord pris de panique, craignant une tentative de rejet de la part du vert et argent, mais il se détendit quand ledit vert et argent entoura sa taille de son bras et le cala tout contre lui. Harry eut ensuite vite fait de passer ses bras autour du torse du blond et de se blottir confortablement contre lui. Petit à petit leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent et leurs corps se retrouvèrent ainsi étroitement liés.

Les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas être plus confortablement installés ! Les cheveux d'Harry chatouillaient de temps à autre le nez de Draco mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne savait pas quelle marque de shampoing le brun utilisait, mais il lui demanderait bien le nom.

Le blond grommela dans sa barbe : il aurait dû avoir cette idée plus tôt !

« Oh regardez vous, vous êtes trop mimi ! On dirait un véritable _couple_, railla Pansy en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. »

Harry la fusilla du regard et il se retint in extremis de lui lancer le contenu de son verre à la figure. Bien sûr la Serpentard avait remarqué la profonde complicité qui s'était installée entre les deux adolescents et celle-ci était loin de lui plaire puisque chaque pas que Draco faisait vers lui, était un pas qui l'éloignait d'elle. Harry savait autant qu'elle que sa meilleure chance pour tout arrêter entre eux était d'effrayer le blond. Et quoi de mieux que les sujets de l'amour, de couple, de mariage et des enfants. Tout le monde savait que le Prince des Serpentard avait une peur bleue de tout ce qui touchait à l'engagement.

Contrairement à toute attente, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du vert et argent, qui plongea son regard dans celui de brun.

« C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. On devrait peut-être commencer à faire des enfants dès maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? Je te plaque contre le premier lit venu et te remplis avec ma semence ? »

Le brun éclata de rire.

« Dis comme ça, ça ne fait pas du tout envie, dit-il. »

Mais le Gryffondor n'était pas tout à fait honnête dans ses propos car toutes les fibres de son corps tremblaient de désir pour le Prince des Serpentard. Les fantasmes incessants qu'il faisait à son propos en étaient la preuve.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je te ferai changer d'avis, rassura Draco.

_ Ah oui~? »

Un petit sourire lubrique s'étala sur le visage d'Harry. Du bout des doigts, il caressa doucement la main pâle que l'Héritier Malfoy avait posé sur sa hanche.

« Hum, hum, affirma ledit Héritier. »

Il se rapprocha du brun jusqu'à ce que leurs deux fronts se touchent et que leurs nez se frôlent.

Harry se sentait si bien ! Ainsi lové dans les bras du Serpentard, le regard perdu dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

« C'est à toi de jouer Drake ! »

A cet instant, Harry aurait pu étrangler la brune. Elle ne voyait pas qu'ils étaient occupés ?

Bien forcé de jouer, Draco se focalisa à nouveau sans conviction sur son jeu.

Une colère sourde monta en Harry quand il croisa le regard railleur de Pansy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait celle-là ? Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, le blond était à lui ! Pour affirmer cette propriété, le rouge et or se blottit encore plus confortablement contre Draco, raffermissant ainsi sa prise sur sa taille, et posa sa tête sur son torse. Un petit sourire satisfait éclaira son visage quand il sentit le bras du blond se resserrer encore plus sur sa taille.

Il lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Pansy et jubila intérieurement en voyant la tête qu'elle arborait.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi intimement mêlés, ne se séparant que lorsque Draco devait retirer un vêtement -ce qui arrivait plutôt rarement- et lorsque l'un d'entre eux voulait prendre quelque chose à boire ou à manger. Et même pendant ces moments là, Harry se plaisait à sentir la main du Serpentard dans son dos, prête à reprendre possession de sa taille dès qu'il se serait servi. Parfois, juste pour le plaisir, le brun ne se recouchait pas immédiatement après avoir récupéré ce dont il avait besoin et un petit sourire s'épanouissait à chaque fois sur ses lèvres en sentant la légère pression qu'effectuait la main impatiente dans son dos pour le sommer de revenir à sa place. Le brun feignait alors une moue un peu ennuyée avant de s'exécuter avec un petit sourire satisfait adressé à cette pimbêche de Parkinson qui voulait lui piquer son futur mari !

Ladite pimbêche avait elle aussi essayé de se rapprocher de Draco, feignant de l'utiliser comme un appui à cause de la fatigue, mais le blond la rembarrait à chaque fois sans ménagement en décrétant qu'il avait déjà un bras hors-service et qu'il lui fallait absolument son deuxième pour jouer. Mais tous savaient très bien que le blond n'avait juste pas envie que Pansy le colle. Et même s'il ne s'agissait que de Pansy et que jamais au grand jamais, Draco ne s'intéresserait à elle, Harry se réjouissait de ce fait.

xx

Pansy Parkinson fit la moue.

« Je... Je ne suis pas sûre, déclara-t-elle. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu plaisantes là ? On était tous d'accord sur les règles: déshabillage total sans discuter. »

La jeune femme avait replié ses jambes, avait passé ses bras autour de ces dernières et les avait plaquées contre son torse. Au fur et à mesure des tours, la dominance de Draco et d'Hermione s'était clairement imposée: il restait encore cinq vêtements au Serpentard -pantalon, boxer, chemise, cravate et ceinture- contre six pour la rouge et or -jupe, culotte, soutien-gorge, ceinture, chemise et chaussette gauche. Blaise et Théodore oscillaient entre trois et quatre vêtements, Crabbe et Goyle avaient perdu depuis belle lurette et il ne restait à Pansy plus que sa culotte. Culotte qu'elle venait de perdre durant le tour.

La brune s'était renfrognée au fur et à mesure du jeu. La raison: malgré tous ses efforts, Draco n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry. Elle avait même essayé de sortir le grand jeu en retirant son soutien-gorge avec toute la sensualité dont elle était capable -Harry devait bien avouer qu'en plus d'avoir une belle poitrine la Serpentard était douée pour ces choses-là- mais Draco, trop occupé à lui donner la becquée, ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard.

Le blond avait d'ailleurs failli se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon à la vue d'un Survivant suçant amoureusement ses doigts de façon plus que suggestive.

« Tu sais que tu es incroyablement érotique ? Lui avait-il murmuré.

_ Tu trouves ? Lui avait demandé Harry après avoir fini de récupérer les dernières traces de chocolat des doigts de l'Héritier Malfoy. Ça te fait penser à ce que je pourrais sucer de plus gros ? »

Un violent frisson avait traversé l'échine de Draco en entendant cette phrase: oh que oui il y pensait !

« Je suis sûr que tu es doué pour ce genre de choses, avait-il dit ensuite.

_ Je pourrais te tailler la meilleure pipe de ta vie, avait affirmé Harry.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Hum, hum.

_ Il va falloir que je vérifie ça alors. »

Les lèvres du Gryffondor s'étaient alors étirées en un sourire graveleux plein de promesse.

« Drake c'est à ton tour de jouer ! »

Et pour la énième fois, Harry avait eu envie d'étrangler la brune.

Mais pour l'heure, Draco était ennuyé. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire une grosse affaire ! La jeune femme n'avait qu'à enlever sa culotte quelques secondes et ensuite elle se rhabillerait comme Crabbe et Goyle. Et puis ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle était mal foutue !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur que quelqu'un se branle en te voyant nue ? Soupira le blond. Je t'assure que tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire à propos de ça. Crabbe et Goyle garderont leurs mains hors de leur pantalon, pas vrai les gars ? »

Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête.

« Ensuite nous avons, -son regard se posa sur Hermione- une hétéro, -il regarda ensuite Théodore- un hétéro complètement fou de sa copine même si je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi... »

Il ignora la mine blasée du ténébreux et se tourna vers Blaise.

« Ensuite nous avons un homosexuel, -il regarda Harry toujours confortablement lové dans ses bras- un _deuxième_ homosexuel et... moi. »

Un sourire discret étira les lèvres de la Serpentard.

« Mais toi tu es bi, Drake. Alors la vue de mon corps nu pourrait...

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la coupa Draco. Si jamais mon entrejambe s'éveille j'imposerai à mon esprit l'image de Harry nu et dans une position provocante. »

La brune ricana:

« Rien de tel pour te refroidir, hein ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Mais non voyons, je jouirai deux fois plus vite. Mais au moins, je ne salirai pas ton... _image_, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Alors c'est bon si c'est _mon_ image qui est salie ? »

Draco ancra son regard dans le sien.

« Harry, tu es mon futur mari, alors en tant que tel je peux te salir où je veux, quand je veux et autant que je veux. »

Le brun pouffa de nouveau.

« C'est vrai que la boue ça te connait, lui concéda-t-il.

_ Mmm je ne pensais pas à la boue. Je voyais un autre genre de liquide, plus... _personnel_. »

A cet instant les oreilles et les joues d'Harry prirent une jolie couleur écrevisse et le brun se félicita qu'il n'y ait aucun de ses enfants présents dans la pièce.

« C'est dégoûtant, souffla-t-il.

_ Si tu crois que c'est avec de la boue que tu as eu sept enfants, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

_ Et puis tu devrais faire attention.

_ Hum ?

_ Au bout d'un certain nombre d'éjaculation en pensant à moi pour ne pas ''salir'' l'image de quelqu'un, tu n'auras le droit que de penser à moi pour te soulager... »

Draco regarda le rouge et or de la tête aux pieds. Un sourire lubrique étira ses lèvres: se branler en pensant à Harry pour le restant de sa vie... Il ne savait pas quel impact le brun avait voulu avoir sur lui avec cette dernière phrase mais en tout cas pour lui cette option était des plus alléchantes.

« Mmm je pense pouvoir m'y habituer.

_ Ah oui ? »

Les deux garçons se dévorèrent mutuellement du regard. La température augmenta d'un cran et ils eurent brusquement beaucoup plus conscience du corps chaud qui était plaqué contre le leur.

« Je ne vais pas le faire ! Déclara Pansy. »

Harry ne put retenir un grognement de rage: il avait une de ces envies de meurtre !

« Pansy..., commença Draco.

_ Laisse-la ! Le coupa Harry. Si elle ne veut pas le faire, qu'elle ne le fasse pas ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »

Draco réfléchit pendant quelques instants.

« Ok. Mais en contrepartie tu as un gage. Et comme j'ai gagné la manche c'est moi qui décide. Ça te va ? »

La brune acquiesça.

Draco balada son regard dans la salle tout en réfléchissant.

« Alors tu vas... Tu vas... »

Un sourire moqueur naquit soudainement sur ses lèvres et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce surent que le blond avait trouvé une idée qui avait de grandes chances de déplaire fortement à Pansy. Cette dernière, pas rassurée pour un sou mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tu vas, poursuivit Draco, rouler une pelle à... Granger. »

Les yeux des deux concernées faillirent jaillir de leurs orbites.

« _**QUOI**_ ! S'écrièrent-t-elles.

_ C'est _hors de question_ ! S'opposa Théodore. Je...

_ Dans les règles de l'art, coupa Draco, avec la langue et tout et tout.

_ Je... Non ! Refusa la Serpentard.

_ C'est moi qui choisis, trancha l'Héritier Malfoy.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être punie aussi ! S'offusqua Hermione.

_ Oh c'est bon ce n'est qu'un baiser ! Relativisa Draco en roulant des yeux. Vous êtes toutes les deux hétéros, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

_ Tu... Tu ne vois _pas_ où est le problème ? Se froissa Pansy. Je te dis de rouler une pelle à Potter, moi ? »

Mauvais exemple. Pendants quelques secondes, la brune avait oublié que depuis un bout de temps, les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient plus ennemis.

Un sourire plus que satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du blond et il tourna un regard pétillant vers Harry: ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait une ouverture, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance.

« Pff, comme si ça me posait un problème, murmura-t-il. »

Sur ce, il glissa l'une des ses mains dans le cou du brun, l'attira encore plus contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs deux langues s'engagèrent immédiatement dans un ballet endiablé. Se reconnaissant, elles s'enroulèrent avec frénésie, goûtèrent avec fougue au palais de leur partenaire et se savourèrent avec délice. Des gémissements commencèrent à fuser de la gorge des deux garçons et des frissons parcoururent le corps de Draco. Il avait attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps ! L'idée de prendre possession des lèvres du brun l'avait obsédée sans relâche depuis l'épisode des douches. Dès qu'il se retrouvait face au Gryffondor, son regard était irrémédiablement happé par sa bouche rose et si appétissante. Il en était même venu à se demander si le brun n'y appliquait pas une sorte de gloss pour rendre ses lèvres aussi alléchantes.

Le Serpentard mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure de Harry et le plaqua tout contre lui. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse... Il était si reconnaissant à Pansy pour avoir commis cette bourde qu'il en viendrait presque à l'enlacer pour la remercier.

Les deux adolescents jouèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes à ''qui ira le plus loin dans la gorge de l'autre'' avant que Draco ne se décide de se séparer du Lion à contre cœur. Il fallait bien qu'ils reviennent au jeu mais il priait Merlin pour que ce baiser mette un terme à leur relation platonique et soit le début d'une longue série. Il se força ensuite à détourner les yeux de la vue que lui offraient le regard vague et les joues rosies du Gryffondor pour diminuer les chances de lui sauter dessus et il se tourna vers Pansy.

« Tu vois ? J'ai embrassé Harry alors tu peux embrasser Granger. »

La brune mit quelques secondes à se remettre de la vue de l'homme de sa vie roulant le patin du siècle à son, plutôt récent, ex-ennemi et à comprendre le sens des mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche.

« Oui mais..., bégaya-t-elle. Mais...

_ Mais ? Interrogea Draco. »

La brune baissa la tête. À court d'arguments, elle se résigna.

« Parfait, cracha-t-elle. Mais une minute, grand maximum.

_ Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je devrais subir ça, ronchonna Hermione.

_ Moi non plus, renchérit Théodore. »

Draco roula des yeux.

« C'est bon, fais-le qu'on en finisse ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde c'est juste un baiser. »

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du blond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur d'aimer ça, Grangie ? La provoqua-t-il. »

La brune piqua un fard.

« _Non_ ! Réfuta-t-elle. Je suis absolument certaine de mon hétérosexualité !

_ Et bien dans ce cas tu n'as rien à craindre, conclut Draco avec un petit sourire. »

Bon gré mal gré, la Lionne accepta. Les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent lentement l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ne plus être séparées que de seulement quelques centimètres et, après un regard clairement rebuté, elles s'exécutèrent. Seulement, Draco ne vit rien de cet accomplissement car il avait déjà replongé dans la bouche de Harry.

Allongé sur lui, il goûtait encore et encore à chaque parcelle de sa bouche. Ses mains se baladaient sans aucune gêne sur le torse du brun alors que l'une des jambes de ce dernier était remontée au niveau de sa taille. Le Gryffondor avait au premier abord voulu passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux mais il avait rapidement renoncé en s'apercevant que ces derniers étaient couverts de gel. Il s'était donc rabattu sur son dos et ses fesses. Le brun semblait d' ailleurs vraiment les apprécier ...

Un énième gémissement lascif sortit le blond de ses pensées. Machinalement, l'une des ses mains remonta vers l'un de ses tétons qu'il tripota. Comme il s'y attendait, Harry gémit de plus belle.

« Dray..., gémit-il. »

Mais le Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler le reste de sa phrase : il fourra de nouveau sa langue dans la bouche du Lion qui n'en devint que plus bruyant.

Harry posa une main peu assurée sur la sienne pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise sur la boule de chair rose durcit mais le blond ne semblait pas décidé à obéir.

« Attends tu... »

Le Serpentard ne semblait pas non plus décidé à le laisser parler.

Après l'erreur de Pansy qui avait donné une excuse à Draco pour prendre possession des lèvres du rouge et or, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à s'en tenir là. Il avait absolument fallu qu'il regoûte à cette expérience. Et apparemment, le Gryffondor était du même avis que lui car seulement quelques secondes après l'acceptation d'Hermione de se plier au gage, les deux garçons avaient posé un regard brûlant l'un sur l'autre. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils désiraient tous les deux s'embrasser de nouveau et c'est pour cela que Draco n'eut aucun mal à glisser sa langue dans la bouche du Survivant. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ce dernier ait bien conscience de ses actes et que l'alcool n'ait qu'une faible part dans sa décision mais pour le moment, l'Héritier Malfoy s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était redécouvrir encore et encore la saveur de la bouche d'Harry. Et le blond se délecta un maximum de cette dernière ainsi que des gémissements satisfaits du brun et de la peau incroyablement douce de son corps. Tous deux se perdirent peu à peu dans leur monde. Tant et si bien qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer et ce fut Théodore qui dut les rappeler à l'ordre.

« Hum, hum, fit-il. C'est à toi de jouer Dray... Dray ? »

Malheureusement pour lui, le blond était beaucoup trop occupé par la bouche du Gryffondor pour l'écouter.

C'est finalement Harry qui consentit, malgré la demande de toutes les fibres de son corps, à repousser doucement le vert et argent. De toute façon s'ils continuaient comme ça, il finirait par avoir la trique et il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée.

« Dray tu... »

L'Héritier Malfoy reprit immédiatement possession de ses lèvres.

« Dray ! »

Ledit Dray essaya de replonger dans la bouche du brun mais ce dernier tourna la tête. Pas le moins du monde refroidi, Draco fourra sa tête dans son cou et le couvrit de baiser. Il en profita également pour renouveler son suçon.

« Dray ! Pouffa le Gryffondor.

_ Quoi ? Ronchonna Draco.

_ C'est à toi de jouer.

_ Et alors ? »

Harry repoussa plus franchement le blond et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les yeux gris du Serpentard étaient voilés et il semblait franchement excité. Ça lui rappelait l'épisode des douches...

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Harry et le Gryffondor se força à chasser cette idée de sa tête.

« Joue, ordonna-t-il. »

Draco fit la moue.

« Mmm... Je préfère encore t'embrasser. »

Il se pencha vers le brun mais ce dernier le repoussa abruptement.

« Dray, tenta-t-il de raisonner.

_ Quoi ? »

Le blond se pencha de nouveau sur Harry qui le repoussa pour la énième fois.

« On s'embrassera plus tard si tu veux, pouffa-t-il.

_ J'y compte bien, grommela Draco. »

Et c'est donc à contrecœur que le Serpentard se redressa. Mais il prit soin de reprendre immédiatement possession de la taille du rouge et or.

xx

Le jeu se passait donc très bien : Harry et Draco étaient toujours fortement enlacés et Draco prenait soin d'embrasser le Lion aussi souvent que possible. Mais quelque chose le gênait : le brun avait beaucoup trop de vêtements à son goût !

Il embrassa longuement le Gryffondor sur le sommet de son crâne et lui souffla.

« Harry ?

Le brun leva lentement la tête vers lui.

« Mmm ?

_ Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer dans le jeu. »

Harry grogna faiblement, resserra son étreinte sur la taille du blond et fourra sa tête tout contre lui.

« Aller 'Ry, encouragea-t-il.

_ J'ai pas envie.

_ Allez ! »

Le Serpentard repoussa plus franchement le brun.

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à rester contre moi, tu n'auras qu'à dormir avec moi dans mon lit ce soir. »

Harry pouffa de rire.

« Fais attention je pourrais te prendre au sérieux, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Oh mais je le suis. »

Un sourire en coin éclaira le visage du Lion. La proposition du blond était vraiment très intéressante... Son esprit s'évada un instant sur tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire, ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant toute une nuit mais il se força à penser à autre chose et il se déshabilla quelque peu pour rattraper les tours qu'il avait en retard, ne gardant ainsi que son boxer, son pantalon et sa ceinture. Draco eut ainsi tout le loisir d'admirer le torse nu du brun.

Ses dents se plantèrent discrètement dans sa lèvre inférieure. En fin de compte, le fait qu'Harry rentre dans le jeu n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée...

HPDMHPDM

Draco parvenait avec peine à rester maître de ses émotions. Devant lui se tenait un Harry tout juste vêtu d'un boxer qu'il dévorait des yeux avec fièvre. Il examinait minutieusement chaque parcelle de la peau halée ainsi dévoilée du brun. Sa fine musculature, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Ayant perdu cette manche-ci et ne risquant plus rien en voyant le jeu du brun, le Serpentard s'était quelque peu rapproché de lui et le Gryffondor frissonnait légèrement à chaque fois que sa respiration devenue haletante chatouillait sa nuque. Il n'en demeurait pas moins concentré sur son jeu.

Un faible gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du blond. Il avait une telle envie de toucher le Gryffondor ! De sentir sa peau brûlante contre lui, comme quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux nus sous les douches des vestiaires. Le corps du Survivant n'était plus caché que par son boxer et Draco avait une folle envie d'y plonger sa main. De caresser à nouveau le sexe du brun, de titiller son intimité, de le pénétrer violemment et de le faire hurler son nom. Des frissons d'excitation traversaient son échine rien qu'en y pensant.

Son rêve était très près et immensément loin à la fois.

Draco lâcha un énième soupir et mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Le jeu se déroulait à présent entre Harry et Blaise qui, face à face, étaient aussi vêtus l'un que l'autre. Le brun, focalisé sur son jeu et dos à lui, ne remarquait pas que le Prince des Serpentard était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus mais toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce avaient noté ce détail.

Harry gloussa.

« Dray..., fit-il sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers le destinataire de sa plainte. »

L'entente de son nom fit sortir le blond de sa contemplation.

« Hum ? Marmonna-t-il.

_ Tu me chatouilles avec ton souffle.

_ Oh. Désolé. Tu préfèrerais... que je te chatouille avec ma bouche peut-être ? »

Il déposa ensuite plusieurs baisers dans le cou du brun qui gloussa à nouveau.

« Arrête il faut que je me concentre !

_ Tu tiens vraiment à m'ôter mon boxer hein ? Nota Blaise avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent dans un sourire graveleux.

« Tu sais très bien que je meurs d'envie de découvrir ce qui se cache entre tes jambes Blaise.

_ Ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?

_ Hum, hum. Ça m'a l'air... plus qu'intéressant et... »

Harry laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de la cuisse nue du basané tout en remontant vers son objectif final.

« … Plus que prometteur, termina-t-il. »

Le sourire plein de sous-entendus des deux adolescents s'agrandit. Depuis un certain temps, flirter ensemble les amusait beaucoup. Ils se savaient tous deux sexys et se plaisaient à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie ensemble s'ils n'avaient pas été irrémédiablement amoureux d'une autre personne.

Le Serpentard caressa doucement le dos de la main d'Harry.

« Eh bien dans ce cas peut-être devrais-je considérer le fait de perdre la partie… »

La mâchoire de Draco se crispa et une soudaine et inexplicable colère monta en lui. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le petit jeu qu'entretenait ses deux amis ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Après tout, pour _qui_ Blaise se prenait-il au juste ? Il n'avait pas une belette à tâches de rousseur devant qui baver au lieu de draguer le Lion ?

« Bon vous jouez oui ou non ? Lâcha-t-il amèrement pour couper court à leur dialogue. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers lui avec étonnement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Lui demanda Harry, interloqué. Tu n'étais pas aussi pressé il y a à peine quelques minutes.

_ En plus on ne fait rien de mal, renchérit Blaise. »

Posant ses cartes sur le sol de sorte que personne ne puisse voir son jeu, le basané attrapa Harry par le poignet, le força à se caler contre lui et plongea son regard dans le sien, un nouveau sourire lubrique étant apparu sur son visage.

« Tu veux vérifier si ce qu'on dit sur les noirs est vrai ?

_ Mon cher Blaise, tu lis dans mes pensées. »

Alors qu'il adoptait un sourire similaire à celui du basané, la main d'Harry glissa lentement sur le torse musclé du vert et argent jusqu'à atteindre la limite de son boxer.

C'en était trop ! Draco ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés alors que le brun se faisait toucher par un autre que lui. Il avait essayé une multitude de fois de passer outre lors de son sevrage mais il n'était jamais parvenu à s'en foutre. Il ne supportait pas que le brun ait une telle proximité avec un autre homme, et ce même si l'autre homme se trouvait être son meilleur ami. D'une certaine manière ça lui faisait mal et le rendait hargneux... C'était comme ça et il n'y pouvait rien. Donc à présent, au lieu de lutter contre ce fait, Draco avait décidé de l'assumer. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre que lui touche Harry, alors personne d'autre ne le toucherait point barre !

De ce fait, il attrapa vivement Harry par le bras et le força à se dégager de l'étreinte du bistré.

« Ce n'est pas un peu fini vos conneries ? Cracha-t-il. On n'est pas là pour que vous puissiez flirter et vous peloter que je sache ! »

Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui du brun.

« Et puis tu n'es pas amoureux de ''A'' ? Parce que tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne lui as pas encore avoué tes sentiments que tu dois te comporter comme une... »

Le blond ne termina pas sa phrase mais il savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Les yeux émeraudes du brun se firent plus tranchants que de l'acier.

« Finis ta phrase Malfoy, comme quoi ? »

L'utilisation de son nom de famille eut l'effet d'un coup de poing sur Draco. En utilisant ce mot, Harry les avaient faits brusquement basculer d'ami intime à de nouveau ennemi.

Le blond se mordit la langue: encore une fois il avait laissé sa colère parler pour lui.

« Harry je..., commença-t-il.

_ Comme une _traînée_ ? Cracha le Gryffondor. »

Il se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise du blond.

« Venant de toi, je trouve ça plutôt ironique. Surtout que ma relation avec ''A'' n'avait pas l'air de te déranger quand tu m'embrassais dans le cou...

_ Harry...

_ … Ou que tu me roulais des pelles.

_ Je...

_ Ou que tu me taillais une pipe ! »

Pansy faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson à ces mots mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Harry lui intima de se taire d'un geste de la main. Il se tourna ensuite vers Blaise et lui fit signe de reprendre la partie.

L'humeur du brun ne s'améliora pas quand il vit qu'il avait perdu.

« On dirait bien que c'est moi qui vais avoir le plaisir d'admirer ce qu'il y a entre tes jambes, constata Blaise. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a l'air tout aussi intéressant et prometteur que ce qu'il y a entre les miennes. »

Harry nota le ton langoureux qu'avait pris le basané, montrant qu'il essayait malgré tout de lui remonter un peu le moral.

Le brun sourit faiblement. Il n'y pouvait rien, toute cette histoire commençait _sérieusement_ à lui taper sur le système ! Il savait que c'était une excellente nouvelle pour lui que Draco se comporte de manière possessive, parce que ça prouvait que le blond avait au moins un début de sentiments à son égard. En temps normal, cette volonté d'exclusivité lui aurait fait plaisir mais là, ça le faisait juste royalement chier que le blond n'admette pas ses sentiments. Qu'il se cache derrière il ne savait quelles raisons pour ne pas accepter le fait que ce qui se passait entre eux dépassait le stade de l'amitié. Le blond voulait en quelque sorte le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Il ne voulait pas se mouiller et dépasser sa trouille de l'engagement, mais en même temps, il voulait quand même qu'il soit en quelque sorte ''à lui''.

Oui, la lâcheté du Serpentard le faisait extrêmement chier ! Et par-dessus tout, sa mauvaise foi le faisait chier ! Il ne fallait pas _non plus_ se foutre de la gueule du monde !

De mauvaise grâce, il se leva pour ôter son dessous.

Draco tiqua : il était _inconcevable_ que d'autres personnes que lui voient le Gryffondor nu ! Et certainement pas ce _traître_ de Blaise qui ne savait de toute évidence pas sur quel pied danser !

Le rouge et or était à lui !

« Harry, il n'est pas question que tu... »

Le brun lui asséna un regard noir.

« Non mais c'est _quoi_ ton problème ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles je ne t'appartiens pas, Malfoy. »

Draco tiqua. Encore une fois le brun avait utilisé son nom de famille. Son cœur se serra : la distance qui s'était créée entre eux s'agrandissait encore... Ne préférant pas aggraver la situation, il n'insista pas.

Comme pour les précédents éliminés, Harry se déshabilla avant de se revêtir un minimum.

Théodore se mit à battre les cartes en silence mais Draco ne lâcha pas Harry des yeux. De toute évidence, le brun était très remonté.

Le blond soupira. Il avait peur d'empirer les choses en lui parlant mais en même temps il ne voulait pas finir la soirée sur une note aussi désastreuse. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Harry le quitte en étant fâché.

Doucement, il se rapprocha de sa cible. Il entoura sa taille de son bras, ignorant la protestation physique du brun, et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« 'Ry écoute, amorça-t-il en insistant bien sur le surnom du brun, je suis désolé. Je... Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, c'était stupide et complètement faux en plus. Tu n'es pas une traînée. Je... _Je_ suis une traînée. J'ai couché avec beaucoup trop de gens pour me souvenir de leur visage. »

Il se tut un instant pour guetter une réaction de la part du brun mais ce dernier fit la moue et pinça encore plus les lèvres. Apparemment, parler n'était pas dans ses intentions immédiates.

« 'Ry s'il-te-plait ne boude pas, poursuivit Draco. Tu sais que je déteste quand tu es fâché contre moi... »

Toujours pas de réaction du côté du Gryffondor qui s'obstinait à éviter effrontément son regard.

Draco soupira. Son regard se posa sur le cou du brun et notamment sur son suçon. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : quoiqu'on pouvait dire, Harry restait à lui.

« 'Ry..., soupira-t-il en frottant doucement le bout de son nez contre le cou du brun. »

Il resserra son étreinte sur lui sans prêter attention à ses muscles qui s'étaient tendus. Le message était clair : à la première occasion il se ferait la malle.

« Je vais me faire pardonner, promit Draco. »

Harry ricana.

« Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir comment ? »

Draco fit mine de réfléchir pendant un moment avant qu'un léger sourire n'éclaire son visage.

« Tu veux voir Blaise à poil, non ? Alors je vais mettre Blaise à poil pour toi. »

Harry se tourna enfin vers lui.

« Vrai ? Demanda-t-il avec des yeux espiègles.

_ Il sera le premier de ce tour à perdre, lui assura Draco.

_ …Mmm, c'est effectivement une bonne façon de se faire pardonner. »

Un énorme poids s'enleva des épaules du blond quand il vit le timide sourire qui étirait les lèvres du brun. Il le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras et frotta doucement le bout de leurs nez l'un contre l'autre.

« Ne m'appelle plus Malfoy, ok ? Chuchota Draco.

_ Gagne et après on verra. »

Mais il voyait bien dans la marée émeraude pétillante du Lion que ce dernier avait tourné la page.

Ayant repris du poil de la bête, Draco se sentait fin prêt pour reprendre le jeu.

« Je devrais peut-être sortir de tes bras non ? Demanda Harry. »

Draco tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« Pour que tu puisses te concentrer, expliqua le brun. »

Draco fit la moue:

« Tu ne me déranges absolument pas. Tu n'es pas bien là où tu es ? »

Harry fit mine de réfléchir. Ainsi blotti entre les jambes du blond, il ne pouvait pas être mieux installé.

« C'est parfait, déclara-t-il.

_ Dans ce cas c'est réglé. »

HPDMHPDM

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient dans le dos de Draco. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son meilleur ami serait si dur à battre. Il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse de l'éjecter au premier tour mais Harry, bien installé entre ses bras, n'avait pas paru plus déçu que ça.

Cela faisait un petit moment que le basané n'avait pas joué au poker et apparemment, il commençait à reprendre la main. Certes un peu tard, mais il restait une épine dans le pied. Seul point positif: Hermione perdait l'avance qu'elle avait prise et Théodore était pratiquement fini.

Un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale du blond. Il avait dit que la présence d'Harry entre ses bras ne le gênait pas le moins du monde pour se concentrer mais il devait bien avouer qu'il s'était un peu surestimé.

Le brun n'avait remis que son boxer et sa chemise qu'il n'avait pas boutonné. Son torse et ses jambes étaient ainsi à nus et Draco avait le plus grand mal à garder les yeux rivés sur son jeu. Un de ses yeux partait toujours se balader sur la peau nue du brun, ce qui procurait des tas de sensations à son entrejambe.

Après plusieurs minutes d'une concentration maximale -enfin autant que lui permettait la vue de la peau nue de Harry- et malgré une légère avance du basané, un large sourire finit par s'étaler sur le visage de Draco.

« Je sais que tu te voyais déjà gagner ce tour mon cher Blaise, amorça-t-il, mais vois-tu, ce que Harry veut, Harry a. »

Sur ce il dévoila son jeu. Les yeux de son meilleur ami s'écarquillèrent au maximum en voyant sa main.

« Tu as triché ! Conclut-il. »

Drac baissa la tête vers Harry toujours on-ne-pouvait-plus à l'aise entre ses bras.

« 'Ry j'ai triché ? Demanda-t-il. »

Harry secoua négativement sa tête.

« On dirait que tu as ta réponse mon cher Blaise.

_ Mais...

_ Inutile de chercher à gagner du temps. Fous-toi à poil. »

Le basané fit la moue.

« Je... Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas trop envie de me mettre nu devant tous ces gens. En plus... »

Draco roula des yeux.

« Arrête de dire des conneries, tu es la personne la moins pudique que je connaisse. Tu te balades sans arrêt à poil chez toi, tu te balades sans arrêt à poil chez _moi_, tu te balades sans arrêt à poil chez _Théo_, tu prends des bains de soleil à poil dans ton jardin, mon jardin, celui de Théo et tu te complais à savoir que nos voisins te matent, alors ne fais pas ta chochotte et enlève ton fichu boxer, Harry veut voir ce qu'il y a en dessous ! »

Un petit sourire lubrique se dessina sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il se redressa, avide de contempler le fruit de ses convoitises.

Après une dernière moue théâtrale, Blaise consentit à retirer son boxer. Et ce que Harry vit... Eh bien c'était très, très, _très_ intéressant. Ron ne le savait pas encore mais il avait une chance de cocu.

Harry mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure en laissant son esprit s'évader un peu. Il se reprit en sentant une pression sur sa hanche. Il leva les yeux vers Draco.

« N'oublies pas que ce n'est pas à toi, rappela-t-il.

_ Oui mais je ne fais rien de mal en regardant. »

« HERMIONE ! »

Les deux garçons, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes, se tournèrent vers le couple Nott/Granger.

« Ça va ? Tu ne veux pas un peu d'aide pour reluquer mon ami par hasard ? Grogna le ténébreux entre ses dents. »

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent.

« Je... Je ne le reluquais pas ! Se défendit-elle. Je… C'est juste que... »

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'entrejambe du basané et elle perdit quelque peu le fil de la conversation.

« Hermione ! Rappela Théodore. Tu le fais _encore_ ! Blaise remets tes vêtements.

_ Désolée ! S'excusa la brune. C'est juste que...

_ Ta queue ne lui suffit pas, termina Draco. Il est normal qu'elle aille chercher satisfaction ailleurs. Je ne te savais pas si... avide de grandeur Grangie. »

Théodore le fusilla du regard.

« Ma queue lui suffit amplement. N'est-ce pas He... _Hermione_ ! »

La jeune femme sortit de sa contemplation.

« Hein ? Fit-elle.

_ Blaise, tes vêtements, _tout de suite_. »

Avec un petit sourire moqueur, le basané s'exécuta.

HPDMHPDM

Par la suite, le jeu prit rapidement fin. Théodore ne tarda pas à perdre, laissant ainsi Hermione et Draco s'affronter en duel. Après quelques tours vainqueurs, au cours desquels Draco déposséda Hermione de son soutien-gorge et après un compliment envers sa belle poitrine qui lui avait valu les foudres de son meilleur ami (qu'il calma en rappelant que si son entrejambe s'éveillait il penserait à un Harry dénudé), Draco dut s'incliner devant la brune et ainsi retirer tous ses vêtements jusqu'à son boxer. Harry, de même que Pansy, put alors se rincer l'œil et le brun soupçonnait même Crabbe et Goyle d'en avoir fait de même. Hermione avait fixé le sexe du Prince des Serpentard sans vraiment beaucoup de discrétion et s'était faite incendier par son petit-ami.

La fin de la soirée se termina donc dans un chaos le plus total avant que ceux qui ne dormaient pas dans le dortoir ne commencent à partir.

HPDMHPDM

Harry récupéra la douce couverture sûrement très onéreuse qui était tombée par terre et l'épousseta. Il était resté un peu plus tard que les autres pour ranger et l'objet était le dernier à n'être pas encore en ordre.

Il sourit en voyant les initiales magnifiquement brodées:

_J. L. H. Malfoy-Potter_

Harry sentit un élan paternaliste monter en lui: la couverture appartenait à son bébé ! Qui n'était plus tellement un bébé que ça, d'ailleurs. Il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer…

« Tu restes dormir ce soir alors ? »

Harry sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers Draco.

« Hum ? Fit-il.

_ Ma proposition était sérieuse. À propos de toi dormant avec moi dans mon lit. »

Harry sourit. Il avait presque oublié sa fameuse proposition.

« … Alors ? Redemanda Draco. Tu restes ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment. D'un côté il en mourrait d'envie ! Dormir dans le creux des bras de l'homme de sa vie... Mais de l'autre ses enfants avaient été clairs: il ne fallait pas qu'il lui tombe tout cuit dans les bras. Il fallait le faire suffisamment languir pour le forcer à se remettre en question. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à l'avoir près de lui ? À le toucher, l'embrasser... Ce genre de choses.

Harry grimaça : c'était après que les choses se gâtaient. Même si Draco tombait bel et bien amoureux de lui, il fallait encore qu'il accepte ses sentiments et qu'il ne rentre pas dans une phase de déni parce qu'il serait alors extrêmement difficile de l'en faire sortir.

« Je passe pour ce soir, répondit-il.

_ Tu es sûr ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Mais 'Ry..., grommela Draco. »

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun et le rapprocha de lui.

« Non Dray, tu ne me feras pas ce coup là, l'en dissuada Harry. Il est déjà super tard et il faut que je dorme cette nuit. En ce moment mes cours, c'est du n'importe quoi.

_ Mais je te laisserai dormir, plaida Draco.

_ … Vraiment ? Fit Harry incrédule.

_ Oui... Éventuellement. »

Harry sourit.

« Bonne nuit Dray. »

Le brun fit ensuite mine de partir mais l'étreinte se resserra sur sa taille.

« Mais 'Ry ! Grogna Draco en fourrant sa tête dans son cou. »

Ledit 'Ry soupira.

« Maintenant c'est définitif tu es totalement accro à moi Dray. Laisse-moi partir il faut que j'aille dormir. »

Draco plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Demain soir ? Proposa-t-il.

_... Je ne sais pas.

_ Alors moi je ne sais pas si je vais te laisser partir.

_ Dray s'il-te-plaît laisse-moi, il faut que j'aille me coucher ! Geignit Harry.

_ Demain soir ? Répéta-t-il. »

Harry fit une moue à laquelle Draco répondit par un soupir.

« Ok je te laisse, dit-il en lâchant la taille du brun. Mais je veillerai à ce que tu dormes avec moi un jour.

_ Pas de soucis de ce côté là. Bonne nuit. »

Le brun se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Draco le rappela :

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire au revoir, dit-il. »

Le Gryffondor se retourna.

« Au revoir Draco.

_ Pas comme ça.

_ Comment alors ? »

Un petit sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres.

Harry sourit à son tour. Il se rapprocha du blond et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond répondit immédiatement au baiser.

Après quelques secondes, Harry se décolla de lui.

« Poufsouffle, nargua-t-il.

_ ...Bonne nuit Harry, répondit Draco. »

Sur ce le brun quitta la pièce.

HPDMHPDM

Voilà plusieurs minutes que Draco observait Harry dans la bibliothèque. Le brun était seul, c'était donc le moment idéal pour lui parler mais le Serpentard ne savait pas comment lui dire bonjour. Devait-il s'en tenir au ''salut Harry'' ou avait-il le droit de l'embrasser ? Certes ils s'étaient roulés des pelles la vieille mais c'était lors d'une soirée où ils avaient tous deux un peu bu. Peut-être qu'Harry l'avait laissé faire pour s'amuser ? Mais le blond mourrait d'envie de fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche, lui !

Ledit blond se faufila discrètement derrière le brun et plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches. Le Lion sursauta.

« Dray ! Fit-il en se retournant. Tu m'as fait peur.

_ C'était le but. »

Finalement, Draco décida de tenter sa chance en se penchant doucement vers le rouge et or. Au pire, si ce dernier avait un mouvement de recul, il pourrait toujours faire croire qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de l'embrasser.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil. Draco eut donc le loisir de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et de l'embrasser tendrement. Baiser auquel le brun répondit aussitôt.

Draco soupira d'aise contre la bouche du Gryffondor et il raffermit un peu sa prise sur ses hanches.

« Bonjour, souffla-t-il.

_ Bonjour, lui répondit Harry.

_ … Alors...Ce soir tu dors avec moi dans mon lit ? »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais toi. Je ne sais pas je...

_ Alors moi je ne sais pas si je te lâcherais un jour. »

Le brun sourit avant que sa bouche ne se torde en une grimace. Ses enfants lui avaient donné le feu vert pour passer au niveau supérieur et donc de confronter le blond. Le brun redoutait ce moment parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ledit blond pourrait réagir. Et s'il prenait peur...

Harry posa délicatement ses mains sur le torse du Serpentard et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Draco, commença-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je veux dire... entre nous ? »

Le blond fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Je te rappelle quand même qu'il y a quelques semaines à peine on voulait mutuellement s'arracher les yeux ! Maintenant tu m'embrasses pour me dire bonjour, tu veux absolument que je dorme dans ton lit je... Je ne sais plus comment définir notre relation et ça me laisse un peu perplexe. »

Draco se mordit la langue. Il savait que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard. Il ne pouvait pas juste embrasser et tripoter le brun sans explications. Le problème étant qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Lui et Harry n'étaient définitivement plus ennemis, mais l'amitié semblait... un peu faiblarde au point où ils en étaient.

Il repensa un instant à ce que Blaise lui avait dit: ''sex-friend'' ?

Draco déglutit : il n'aimait pas du tout ce terme.

« Je suis quoi pour toi au juste ? Poursuivit Harry. Un ami ? Mais tu ne te comportes pas comme ça avec Blaise ou Théo que je sache. Un flirt ? Un sex-friend ? Une passe ? Un plan cul ? Un sex-toy ?... Je n'en sais rien moi !

_ Harry tu n'es rien de tout ça, rassura Draco. Et tu n'es certainement pas un jouet ou un plan cul pour moi.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ … Je ne sais pas je... On est vraiment obligés d'avoir une étiquette ? On ne peut pas être simplement... nous ? On verra plus tard où ça nous mènera. »

Harry fit une moue pas convaincue. Encore une fois, le blond cherchait à se défiler. Le Serpentard l'attira encore plus près de lui et colla son front au sien.

« S'il-te-plait, demanda-t-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais on ne pourrait pas s'en tenir au terme de... complice pour le moment ?

_ ''Complice'', marmonna Harry.

_ Juste pour le moment. Le temps qu'on pose toute cette histoire à plat et qu'on découvre ce qu'on est vraiment l'un pour l'autre... 'Ry ? »

Draco força le brun à le regarder.

« Ça te va ?

_ … Ok, bougonna le brun. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Le brun ne semblait pas ravi et il ne savait pas encore tout !... Il y avait autre chose que souhaitait le Serpentard mais il avait peur de trop en demander. En même temps c'était vraiment un détail important.

« Et... s'il-te-plait..., amorça-t-il, ne sois complice avec personne d'autre que moi. »

Le brun ricana:

« Ah parce qu'en plus tu me demandes _l'exclusivité_ !

_ 'Ry s'il-te-plait. »

Le brun baissa les yeux et maugréa quelques instants dans sa barbe.

« … Très bien, grogna-t-il. Mais j'attends la réciproque de ta part !

_ Bien sûr. »

Soulagé, Draco reprit amoureusement possession des lèvres du Gryffondor. Il avait obtenu un délai, mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il devrait rapidement mettre au clair les sentiments qu'il avait pour Harry.

HPDMHPDM

Blaise respira profondément. Ça allait être à lui. Toutes les semaines à la même heure, finissant les cours une heure plus tôt que sa copine, Ron accompagnait cette dernière à sa salle de classe. Il se rendait ensuite dans son dortoir, _seul_, la plupart du temps. C'est à ce moment là que le basané entrerait en scène.

Il grimaça en voyant du coin de l'œil cette dinde de Brown tenter de gober les amygdales de son précieux rouquin.

« Fiche lui la paix, il n'est pas à toi, murmura-t-il faiblement. »

Sincèrement, il ne comprenait pas comment Harry avait pu supporter aussi longtemps de voir l'amour de sa vie embrasser quelqu'un autre que lui.

Après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, la gourde rouge et or se décida à rentrer dans sa salle de classe. Blaise lâcha un profond soupir : c'était décidé, il allait entrer en action et ce malgré les réticences dont Harry lui avait fait part.

FLASH-BACK

« Je trouve que c'est une _très_ mauvaise idée ! »

Harry et Blaise se trouvaient seuls dans le dortoir du vert et argent. Confortablement installé sur le lit du basané, ce dernier faisait part au brun de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire pour que Ron s'intéresse enfin à lui.

« Mais Harry, je n'en peux plus de le voir rouler des pelles à Brown ! Je ne veux plus rester assis sur une chaise en attendant qu'il daigne me regarder !

_ Et pour la centième fois je te dis que le confronter est une très mauvaise idée. Ron est quelqu'un de très buté ; si tu le pousses il ne s'en confortera que plus dans son idée de départ. Pour avoir une chance de l'avoir il faut le caresser dans le sens du poil. Ce que je te conseille donc est de...

_ Mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Tu sais, parfois pour se réveiller on a besoin d'une bonne claque alors...

_ Gifle Ron et il sortira les griffes ! »

Blaise soupira de lassitude.

« Écoute, reprit Harry, je sais que c'est dur mais tu n'as pas le choix. Une fois que Ron aura pris conscience de l'énorme bêtise qu'il fait en sortant avec Lavande et qu'il sera plus enclin à avoir une quelconque relation avec un Serpentard, tu pourras entrer en jeu. »

Le basané fit la moue.

« Tu ne m'as pas l'air convaincu, nota Harry.

_ Non. Je pense toujours que le confronter est une bonne idée. »

Harry soupira:

« Libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux, céda-t-il. Mais crois-moi, tu t'en mordras les doigts. »

FIN FLASH-BACK

Blaise avait néanmoins décidé de suivre son instinct. Il sortit du pilier derrière lequel il s'était caché et il se dirigea vers l'homme de sa vie. Ledit homme de sa vie grimaça et fit précipitamment demi-tour quand il s'aperçut de sa présence au milieu de son chemin.

« Ron attends ! Héla Blaise en accélérant le rythme. »

Ron fit de même et le basané dut allonger encore plus sa foulée pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il finit par attraper le roux par le bras.

Le Gryffondor se dégagea brutalement de son emprise.

« Zabini, généralement quand quelqu'un fait demi-tour en te voyant c'est qu'il n'a aucune envie de te parler, cracha-t-il. J'étais bien heureux de voir que tu m'avais fichu la paix mais on dirait bien que le message n'était pas correctement passé.

_ Ron écoute-moi. C'est stupide de s'ignorer comme ça... Surtout étant donné la relation que j'entretiens avec Harry. On pourrait très bien...

_ Zabini ! Coupa Ron. Je ne veux pas avoir de relation avec toi. Je ne t'aime pas, ni toi, ni tes amis alors oublie !

_ Mais...

_ Écoute moi bien... »

Le regard du rouge et or se fit alors aussi tranchant que du métal.

« Vous m'avez pris tout ce qui m'était cher. Vous m'avez pris ma copine, vous m'avez pris mon meilleur ami et tu voudrais que je vous rejoigne maintenant ?

_ Mais...

_ Ta gueule Zabini c'est moi qui parle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour moi et honnêtement, je ne tiens pas à le savoir, mais une chose est sûre: jamais je ne voudrais de toi. Jamais je ne voudrais parler avec toi, être ami avec toi, sortir avec toi et encore moi me _marier_ avec toi. Parce que je vous hais, vous les Serpentard ! Vous me dégoûtez et jamais il n'en sera autrement. Je ne dis rien sur la génération future mais tous ceux de celle-ci sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Avec une mention spéciale pour toi qui est le meilleur ami de la fouine et du mec qui m'a volé ma copine. Alors tu vois Zabini ? Tu me répugnes. Tu me sors par tous les orifices, je te _vomis_ littéralement. Je préfère me flageoler moi-même avec un fer chauffé à blanc et dormir dans une mare putride remplie de déchets et de merde plutôt qu'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une conversation amicale avec toi. Alors enfonce-toi ça bien dans le crâne: Je. Ne. T'aimerai. Jamais. Non, je ne _t'apprécierai_ jamais. Et je pense chacun de ces mots du plus profond de mon cœur. Maintenant médite la dessus et **fous moi la putain de paix** ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Ron tourna furieusement les talons.

HPDMHPDM

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour te dire ça mais, je te l'avais bien dit. »

Le début de sourire du brun disparut presque aussitôt en voyant toute la douleur qui se reflétait sur le visage du basané.

« Blaise, il ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit. »

Le basané éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Ah non ? Il m'a pourtant semblé bien sûr de lui. »

Harry soupira. Il ne savait décidément pas quoi dire pour réconforter le bistré. Les yeux de ce dernier lui piquaient affreusement et son cœur lui faisait abominablement mal. Il savait que le roux ne le portait pas dans son cœur mais de là à lui dire qu'il le vomissait...

« Il me déteste, conclut-il.

_ Mais non c'est juste que...

_ Il me hait, je le dégoûte, je... »

La voix du basané se brisa. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, Harry serra affectueusement le Serpentard dans ses bras.

xx

Assis sur le lit de son fils, Draco était _encore_ frustré. Pourquoi ? Voilà pourquoi : comme d'habitude ils avaient décidé de se réunir tous les cinq dans le dortoir pour passer la soirée ensemble et Draco, qui s'était d'abord réjoui de pouvoir passer du temps avec Harry, avait vite déchanté quand il avait vu le brun fondre immédiatement sur son meilleur ami. Maintenant, ils se trouvaient tous les deux allongés dans le lit de Blaise et discutaient de Merlin savait quoi ! Les rideaux à moitié tirés ne laissaient voir que leurs jambes, un peu trop proches au goût du blond.

Il avait pourtant bien spécifié au brun qu'il ne devait être complice qu'avec lui ! Et ledit brun avait accepté. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une petite conversation avec Blaise... Histoire de vérifier qu'il était bien toujours à 100% intéressé par la belette.

Draco mordilla impatiemment sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'y pouvait rien: il avait beau essayé au maximum de prendre du recul ; quand Harry se trouvait proche d'un autre homme que lui, ses nerfs se mettaient en pelote en moins de deux. N'en pouvant plus, il finit par intervenir:

« Harry ! Appela-t-il.

_ Oui ? Fit une voix derrière le rideau.

_ Viens voir.

_ … Pour quoi faire ?

_ Euh... »

Ah oui ! Maintenant il fallait trouver une bonne raison pour faire sortir le brun du lit de Blaise. Draco réfléchit un instant.

« Tu... Tu ne m'as pas fait de câlin aujourd'hui. »

Il sourit: c'était parfait, une raison 100% adorable. Le Lion ne pourrait pas y résister.

xx

« Tu ne m'as pas fait de câlin aujourd'hui. »

Harry grimaça et se tourna vers Blaise. D'un côté il avait vraiment envie de rejoindre le blond -en plus la raison qu'il lui avait donné était vraiment trop mignonne- mais de l'autre il ne pensait pas que laisser le basané broyer du noir seul, soit une bonne chose.

« Vas-y, l'autorisa ce dernier.

_ Tu es sûr ? Parce que je peux toujours...

_ _Vas-y_, répéta-t-il. Tu as attendu le moment pour être proche de Dray pendant longtemps alors... profite. »

Le brun ne sembla pas convaincu pour autant.

« De toute façon j'ai rendez-vous avec une veille amie, insista le basané. Vodka.

_ Se bourrer la gueule n'est pas une bonne solution, grommela Harry. »

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« Écoute si tu restes, tout ce que tu vas faire c'est me faire culpabiliser. L'un de nous a l'occasion d'être avec l'homme de sa vie alors, fonce.

_ … Tu es sûr ?

_ Certain.

_ … Ok. »

Harry se redressa.

« Oh, et Harry...

_ Oui ?

_ Ron nous a accusé de lui avoir volé sa petite-amie _et_ son meilleur ami.

_ Oh.

_ Tu devrais passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. »

Harry acquiesça.

xx

Enfin le brun sortit du lit de Blaise ! Il fit un gros câlin à Draco et avant qu'il n'envisage de retourner auprès du basané, le Serpentard le prit possessivement par la taille et le força à se blottir contre lui.

« Il faudrait l'aider, lui souffla Harry. »

Draco baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Qui ?

_ Blaise. Il déprime complètement à cause de Ron.

_ C'est... C'est de ça dont vous parliez, tous les deux ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr. De quoi voudrais-tu qu'on parle ? »

Ouf ! Un poids immense s'enleva des épaules du blond. Harry n'était pas complice avec Blaise de la même manière qu'il l'était avec lui ! Il lui remontait juste le moral après qu'il se soit fait rembarrer par Weasley !

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Draco. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois...

« Non je... Je sais qu'il faut faire quelque chose pour lui mais moi et Ted on sèche, dit-il. Généralement on l'amène dans une boîte ou on fait une soirée au cours de laquelle on se bourre la gueule un max, mais je ne crois pas que ça marchera pour ce genre de dépression. »

Harry fit la moue.

« Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état.

_ C'est mon meilleur ami depuis que j'ai 4 piges, tu crois que j'apprécie, moi ?... Tu ne pourrais pas en toucher deux mots à la carotte pour arranger ça ? »

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Pardon, reprit Draco, tu ne pourrais pas en toucher deux mots à _Weasley_ pour arranger ça ? »

Le brun soupira:

« Dès que je prononce le nom de Blaise il se met en rogne. Alors pas vraiment, non... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise émergea de son lit. Il se saisit d'une bouteille de jus de citrouille, en avala la moitié puis il la compléta avec de longues lampées de vodka. Il mélangea ensuite le tout avant de s'effondrer sur son lit.

Harry grimaça. Il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il ne puisse faire ? Il se concentra un maximum mais il fut distrait par une bouche curieuse qui déposait des baisers humides dans son cou.

Il gloussa.

« Dray...

_ Quoi ?

_ Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment pour réfléchir.

_ Ah non ? »

Il renversa le brun sur le lit et fourra sa tête dans son cou.

« Dray..., gloussa de nouveau le brun. »

Ignorant les paroles du rouge et or, Draco l'embrassa tendrement tout en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise.

« Dray, on n'est pas seul _et_ sur le lit de James, signala Harry.

_ Et ?

_ Et alors je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour faire ce genre de chose.

_ … Juste un peu. »

Harry renonça à raisonner le blond et le laissa faire. Les deux garçons ne s'occupèrent par la suite, de personne d'autre qu'eux, appréciant juste le fait d'être ensemble. Ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient et plongeaient dans les yeux l'un de l'autre avec tendresse. Leurs deux rythmes cardiaques avaient accéléré.

Draco laissa volontiers ses mains glisser le long du torse mis à nu du Gryffondor, sans oublier ses tétons. De sa main libre, il avait remonté les deux mains du Lion au dessus de sa tête et avait anarchiquement entremêlés leurs doigts. Soupirant d'aise à chaque caresse, appréciant chaque tendre baiser... Harry se détendit peu à peu. Il était si bien...

Perdus dans leur monde, les deux adolescents ne s'aperçurent même pas du départ de Hermione, qu'avaient raccompagné Théodore et Blaise -le ténébreux ne voulait pas qu'il reste une minute de plus avec sa bouteille.

Ils étaient seuls.

Harry gloussa une énième fois en sentant une aspiration sur la peau de son cou.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas laisser ton suçon partir pas vrai ?

_ Je le referai autant de fois que nécessaire, lui assura Draco. »

Le brun sourit. Il dégagea l'une de ses mains de l'emprise du Serpentard et s'en servit pour caresser doucement son visage. Il était tellement beau !

Il passa amoureusement ses doigts sur la fine bouche du blond qui ne manqua pas de les embrasser. Le Gryffondor descendit ensuite vers son torse et déboutonna maladroitement sa chemise.

« Tu veux que je te rende ta main ? Proposa Draco. »

Harry hocha négativement sa tête et serra encore plus la main du Serpentard dans la sienne. Une fois qu'il fut venu à bout de la chemise récalcitrante, il caressa tendrement le torse de son vis-à-vis.

« Ton cœur bat fort, nota-t-il. »

Draco plaça sa main libre sur la poitrine du brun.

« Le tien aussi, répondit-il. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Harry et soudainement, il se sentit bizarre. Pas d'une manière désagréable mais c'était... nouveau pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant. C'était comme la sensation de papillonnement mais amplifié par cent. Il avait chaud et en même temps il se sentait tellement bien !

Il se pencha lentement vers la bouche du brun et butina tendrement ses lèvres. Il ancra ensuite son regard dans le sien.

« Harry je...

_ Oui ? »

Encore une fois cette sensation revint. Comme s'il était sur le point d'avouer quelque chose de très important que toutes les fibres de son corps hurlaient, mais que sa raison l'avait coupé dans son élan.

« Je..., bégaya-t-il. Non rien. Ce n'est pas important. »

Il ne savait pas si Harry l'avait cru ou non mais qu'importe. Il l'embrassa encore sur tout le visage sous le doux ronronnement de plaisir du Lion.

C'était dans ces moments-là que Draco prenait conscience de l'importance que tenait Harry dans sa vie. L'idée de le perdre le rendait malade et comme Harry le lui avait si bien dit : il était devenu accro. Accro à sa présence, accro à son odeur, à sa voix, à sa joie de vivre... Quelque temps auparavant il aurait tout donné pour que le brun sorte de sa vie mais à présent, il donnerait tout pour qu'il y reste. Il voulait désespérément être le seul à le caresser, le toucher, l'embrasser, le lécher et sucer chaque recoin de son anatomie. Il voulait irrémédiablement le baiser. Fourrager violemment en lui, sentir son étroitesse autour de sa verge tendue au possible, sentir les cambrures incessantes de ses reins, le sentir s'agripper à lui comme à une bouée en se sentant perdre les pédales, l'entendre hurler son nom ! Et Draco voulait être le seul à jouir de ce spectacle orgasmique.

Draco resserra son emprise sur la main du brun et couvrit une nouvelle fois son cou de baisers, se complaisant à entendre le Lion haleter. Il se saisit de son téton le plus sensible et le pinça vivement faisant ainsi se cambrer et gémir le brun. La main libre de ce dernier s'était plaquée sur ses fesses et incitait le blond à se coller encore plus contre son corps qui ondulait indécemment. Draco goba ensuite le lobe de son oreille, sachant pertinemment que le brun gémirait de plus belle.

« Dray je ne sais pas si... On est quand même sur le lit de notre fils. Je ne pense pas que... »

Draco tiqua. Harry avait dit ''_notre_ fils''. James était leur fils à tous les deux ! C'était la première fois que le blond prenait entièrement conscience de ça. Ils allaient avoir des enfants _ensemble_. Son regard se posa sur le ventre, pour l'instant plat, du Lion. Un jour ou l'autre il allait grossir. Assez pour contenir des jumeaux.

Le vert et argent passa tendrement sa main sur le ventre de Harry et quelque soit le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il sentit ce dernier prendre encore plus d'ampleur. Il gémit faiblement et retourna dans le cou du brun pour qu'il reprenne ses gémissements.

Draco ne le voulait que pour lui, il voulait qu'il lui appartienne. Parfois il se surprenait à vouloir l'enfermer quelque part pour le garder jalousement loin des possibles autres prétendants, à vouloir faire marquer au fer rouge sur son corps qu'il lui appartenait, qu'il était sa propriété. Il le voulait tellement ! Il désirait tout de lui : son cœur, son corps, son âme...

Désirer dans de telles proportions lui faisait peur. Le sentiment qu'il avait envers le brun était très fort et ne faisait que grandir. Ce sentiment le poussait à être immensément jaloux et excessivement possessif. Tant et si bien que parfois le Serpentard craignait de finir par le blesser. Il se disait alors qu'il serait peut-être mieux pour le Lion qu'il reste loin de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en séparer. Il l'obsédait totalement.

Il était devenu complètement accro, irrémédiablement drogué, ... et éperdument amoureux.

Draco se redressa brusquement. Non mais à quoi venait-il de penser !

Complètement éberlué il observa un instant le brun en-dessus de lui. Ce dernier, le regard hagard, ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude montraient qu'il craignait d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Draco n'en revenait pas : lui ? _Amoureux_ ? Et puis quoi encore ! Les Malfoy ne tombaient _pas_ amoureux. Ils _appréciaient_ quelqu'un à la rigueur, mais ils ne tombaient pas amoureux. L'amour, c'était pour les faibles !

Et pourtant, son cœur ne voulait pas ralentir son rythme effréné et toutes les fibres de son corps le suppliaient de retourner auprès du Lion.

« Dray je..., bégaya Harry. Tout va bien ? »

Le Gryffondor se redressa sur ses coudes mais Draco s'éloigna de lui, comme s'il avait soudainement la peste.

Le vert et argent ne pouvait pas être amoureux. L'amour c'était la faiblesse, la servitude... C'était un sentiment futile et contraignant. Les Malfoy ne tombaient pas amoureux, alors il ne pouvait pas l'être non plus ! Il avait tout simplement trop bu d'alcool et ça lui montait à la tête voilà tout !

Fier de son explication, Draco s'autorisa un léger sourire en coin.

« Dray... »

Le Lion s'approcha de lui de quelques centimètres mais le Serpentard en recula d'autant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer. Il avait définitivement fait quelque chose de mal.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge. Tout ça c'était la faute du brun. Il lui avait embrouillé le cerveau avec toute sa... _Gryffondornerie_. Voilà ce qu'il gagnait à trainer avec des rouges et ors ! En plus ce n'était pas comme si le Lion était seul ! Il était bien amoureux de ''A'' non ?

Le Serpentard grimaça et son regard se fit sévère. Harry sembla le prendre pour lui mais il ne s'en occupa pas.

Une grande colère monta en lui. ''_A_''. Le petit merdeux dont Harry était tombé amoureux. Non mais pour _qui_ est-ce qu'il se prenait celui-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'après autant de temps à passer à s'envoyer en l'air à gauche et à droite et à passer à côté d'une perle vivante, il allait pouvoir ramener sa fraise et cueillir le brun dont _lui_, Draco Malfoy, était fraîchement tombé amoureux ? Pour une raison mystérieuse, cette optique lui était insupportable. Malfoy ou pas, il s'était épris du Gryffondor et il était tout simplement **hors de question** qu'il le laisse entre les mains d'un tel abruti fini ! Ou même qu'il le laisse entre les mains de n'importe qui d'autre ! Le brun était à _lui_, alors ''A'' ou pas il allait le faire tomber éperdument amoureux de lui, le baiser, puis ils allaient sortir ensemble, se marier et il lui collerait six enfants dans le ventre ! Et si ''A'' n'était pas content il serait ravi de lui expliquer sa façon de voir face à face.

Draco reposa les yeux sur son, désormais certain, futur mari. Le pauvre semblait complètement paniqué. Le blond lui sourit, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es bruyant, commenta-t-il.

_ Ah... Je... Je suis désolé je...

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'excuser pour ça. »

Draco caressa doucement la boucle de la ceinture du brun.

« Dray tu...

_ On est sur le lit de notre fils, je sais. »

Il s'assit près de lui, le prit par la main et le regarda un moment. Il semblait nettement plus rassuré et avait reprit des couleurs.

« Je me suis arrêté brutalement parce que je sentais que si on poursuivait, je ne pourrais plus me contrôler et que j'allais inévitablement te baiser ici même. L'expérience de coucher avec toi s'annonce des plus plaisantes, mais je ne veux pas être dérangé par le retour de Blaise et Théodore. On reprendra plus tard, hein ? Dans un endroit plus tranquille. »

Harry acquiesça et sourit quand Draco le blottit tendrement entre ses bras.

« J'ai dû te faire peur, hein ? Souffla-t-il.

_ Un peu, avoua Harry en se blottissant dans les bras du blond. »

Par la suite, les deux jeunes hommes se contentèrent de caresses et de baisers plus chastes.

DMDMDMDM

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester dormir ? »

Harry soupira. C'était au moins la cinquième fois que le blond lui posait la question.

« Certain. »

Draco se renfrogna. Il avait accompagné Harry jusqu'à la porte et s'appuyait contre l'encadrement.

« Je ne parviendrais pas à te faire changer d'avis ? »

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

« Bonne nuit Dray, dit-il. »

Il embrassa une dernière fois le blond avant de tourner les talons.

Draco soupira. Le brun lui manquait déjà affreusement. Ah l'amour...

Il sursauta légèrement en notant les deux regards acérés qui étaient vissés sur lui. Blaise avait eu le temps de dessaouler et de ce fait, il semblait aussi éveillé que Théodore.

« Quoi ? Grogna Draco en s'effondrant sur le lit le plus proche.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda Blaise.

_ Ça quoi ?

_ Hum... Disons que Blaise est Harry, voilà comment tu étais, répondit Théodore. »

Sur ce il regarda le basané avec émerveillement comme s'il était un ange descendu du ciel.

Draco éclata de rire.

« Impossible que j'ai eu cette tête-là, nia-t-il.

_ C'est vrai, toi, tu avais également de la bave qui coulait de tes lèvres, commenta Blaise. »

Ses deux amis s'assirent en face de lui.

« Dis-nous tout, encouragea Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Harry ? »

Draco envisagea pendant quelques secondes de mentir mais il y renonça : il savait que ses amis ne le lâcheraient pas.

Il soupira.

« Pour tout vous dire... Peut-être... Non... Il y a de fortes chances... »

Non il était désormais sûr de ses sentiments.

« Je... Je suis... comme qui dirait... tombé _amoureux_... de Harry, lâcha-t-il. »

S'en suivirent ensuite exclamations de joie et félicitations pour avoir enfin ouvert les yeux sans avoir nier ses sentiments.

« Je suis fier de toi, conclut Blaise. Et bienvenu au club : tu es amoureux d'Harry, je suis amoureux de Ron...

_ Et je suis amoureux d'Hermione, compléta Théodore. Et le plus beau dans tout ça c'est qu'elle est aussi amoureuse de moi, fit-il d'une voix rêveuse. »

Blaise grimaça.

« Ron ne tombera jamais amoureux de moi, soupira-t-il. »

Draco s'apprêta à dire que pour l'instant Harry aimait ''A'' mais qu'il allait faire en sorte que ça change quand quelques petits détails lui revinrent en mémoire : la façon dont ses enfants avaient laissé couler à l'annonce de l'amour de leur Papa pour un mystérieux ''A''. Normalement cela aurait dû les embêter ! Au lieu de ça, ils n'avaient fait aucun commentaire... La brusque envie de Harry de faire la paix, alors que quelques semaines plus tôt, la paix avait l'air d'être le cadet de ses soucis ! Et tous ces petits détails dans son comportement quand ils étaient ensemble que Draco avait remarqué et connaissait très bien. Il les avait machinalement ignoré parce que dans son for intérieur il s'était dit que ça ne pouvait pas s'appliquer à Harry, mais en y réfléchissant bien... Ces petits détails, Draco avait l'habitude de les voir chez ses conquêtes ou même chez ceux qu'il daignait à peine regarder. En bref, chez toutes les personnes qui étaient tombées sous son charme... Les petits regards en coin, les rougissements, l'attitude un peu sexy, le relooking pour être plus dans ses critères. En mettant tous ces renseignements bout à bout...

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent dans un sourire plus que satisfait.

« Harry est déjà raide dingue amoureux de moi, conclut-il. »

HPDMHPDM

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

**Prochain chapitre**: Normalement entre le **24-26** février. **/!\** Il y a de forte chance pour que je poste les prochains chapitres avec un peu de retard parce qu'en ce moment je dois avouer que je n'ai pas franchement la tête à écrire...

.

**Réponses aux questions générales**:

Le rapprochement Ron/Blaise est prévu pour après la conclusion finale du HPDM

Je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise sur l'identité du futur petit-ami de James, donc sa mise en couple sera pour quand j'aurai finalement fait mon choix

Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de bon moment pour que Voldemort réapparaisse mais il est sûr qu'il réapparaîtra


	24. Chapitre 20 : Concrétisation

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Summer Blue

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: C'est la première fois que je poste un vendredi ! Je fais des progrès :) Chapitre assez long avec un conclusion assez... citronnée ;) Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me sont d'un grand support dans ces temps un peu difficile !

Merci à: luciusmaximus; MangaLoveee; Child of Misfortune; YAMIA; fuhatsu; Mini-Yuya; coquecigrue; nytiss973; Crazy-Maraudeurs; senseiAerlinne; Chaimette; Makie; Kisis; Valmorel; a.n'onyme; Elaelle; Elec9; shenny sparrow; jememj; Dororo03; Lord La Folle; petit-dragon 50; keikey; Eichi; Hina-Pyon; DavidaCullen; Fidelice; Ano Nym; nononekoo; marjorie27; animophilenrose; brigitte26; Clairehime; Marionnette0116; Elektra Black; Manga-Angel-Yaoi; Yukide; pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent !

Ainsi qu'à anna15drarry-love (chapitre 1)

.

**RAR**:

**Hina-Pyon**: Mettre Valentin avec Gabriel ce n'est pas possible tout simplement parce que Gabriel est hétéro et que je ne compte pas le faire changer d'orientation sexuelle. Je l'ai signalé à plusieurs de mes lectrices mais je ne sais plus si je te l'avais déjà dit ou pas... En plus je trouve que leur mise en couple serait bizarre vu que Valentin est fou amoureux de James, ça fait un peu ''je me suis trompé de jumeau''. Et oui le rapprochement Ron/Blaise est pour bientôt ^^ Mais il reste deux ou trois chapitre avant ça.

**Keikey**: Je me suis sans doute mal exprimée à la fin du dernier chapitre, mais ce que je voulais dire c'était que Draco était tellement amoureux de Harry et tellement possessif envers lui que l'idée qu'il soit avec un autre que lui, lui était insupportable. Donc même s'il était un Malfoy et qu'il n'était pas censé être amoureux de quelqu'un, il préférait accepter ses sentiments et sortir avec Harry au lieu de céder la place à un autre.

**shenny sparrow**: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton erreur, j'ai compris de qui tu voulais parler alors c'est l'essentiel ^^ En plus tu n'es pas la seule à tordre parfois le prénom de Valentin.

**Chaimette**: Je déclare l'accusée coupable de toutes les charges portées contre elle et la condamne à continuer d'écrire tout en intégrant dans son histoire autant de réalisme, d'humour et de sexe (moi aussi je me sens plus) XD

L'histoire des lapins m'a rappelé mes propres cochon-d'inde (un mal et une femelle cette fois-ci). Et bien que le mal soit castré, il continue d'essayer de sauter la femelle. Le pauvre, il ne doit pas avoir conscience de son impuissance...

Et je vais arrêter là de parler de la vie privée de mes animaux de compagnie parce que ça ne se fait pas non plus :P

En tout cas je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

**Elektra Black**: Que de questions que tu as à me poser ^^ Alors tout d'abord, le professeur de DCFM à mi-temps du futur qu'on voit dans le prologue n'est pas Sirius. C'est un gars inconnu sans intérêt pour l'histoire ^^ Concernant Rusard, je dois avouer que je ne m'étais même pas posée la question, mais tu m'as donné une idée assez marrante quant à sa situation -je ne t'en dis pas plus :)

Le Gryffondor qui ouvre la porte de la salle de classe de Severus dans le chapitre 1 est bien Nicholas, je n'aime pas Ginny mais ce n'est pas une prostituée et je n'avais jamais réfléchi à la situation amoureuse de Gabriel donc je ne sais pas s'il est en célibataire ou en couple.

Ensuite, je suis désolée mais je ne peux te dire ni si Harry est de nouveau enceint ou pas, ni les raisons pour lesquelles Severus a fait sortir Sirius du voile, ni qui est la mère d'Axel Crivey. Ce sont des points que j'aborderai plus loin dans l'histoire ^^

Je ne parle presque pas de Voldemort parce que son entré en jeu compliquera l'histoire et que pour l'instant, avec tous les couples à former, la situation est assez compliquée pour moi à écrire. Quand les choses se tasseront un peu du côté des personnages principaux il fera plus d'apparition.

Désolé de te décevoir mais dans le prochain interlude Severus ne sera pas enceint et on ne verra pas Lucius.

Quant au dernier chapitre, il n'a pas du tout été dans mon intention que l'impression ressentit soit que Draco punit plus Hermione que Pansy quand il lui donne son gage. De mon point de vue c'est plutôt l'inverse et ça emmerde plus Pansy d'embrasser Hermione que l'inverse... Mais bon ce n'est que mon point de vue.

J'ai beaucoup ri quand j'ai lu cette question mais non, Harry ne met pas de gloss sur ses lèvres ^^

Je n'ai pas encore fait de choix définitif sur les deuxième et troisième prénoms de James même si à présent mon choix est plutôt réduit. Tu me crois si je te dis que je viens de percuter que James était également le nom du père de Harry... Je suis trop nulle, ça m'étais complètement sortie de la tête -_-'

Et je te conseille d'attendre de lire le point de vue de Ron avant de le juger aussi virulemment.

Sinon j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta review :) Elle était longue et m'a mis l'eau à la bouche. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les fautes d'orthographes j'ai franchement vu pire ^^

Pour parler de ma fic, je n'ai la moindre envie de l'abandonner mais c'est juste que je suis en panne sèche d'inspiration et que je manque de motivation pour écrire... J'ai de l'avance dans mes chapitres donc ça me laisse un peu de marge mais je sais que si je ne recommence pas à écrire je vais finir par prendre du retard -_-

**Manga-Angel-Yaoi**: Pour l'instant je n'ai énoncé que trois règles de survie: n°1, ne jamais mettre Père en colère; n°3: ne jamais confier de sortilège majeur à Gabriel et n°4: ne jamais dire à Ézéchiel qu'il était mignon. J'en mettrai d'autres dans les chapitres suivants et à la fin je ferai un grand récapitulatif :)

**Lord La Folle**: J'ai une question: pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes à ce point Christopher ? C'est sa personnalité qui t'insupportes ou c'est juste le fait qu'il soit en compétition contre Valentin ?

**anna15drarry-love**: Je me doutais que Tom Felton et Daniel Radcllif étaient au courant pour les FF (les HPDM sont quand même assez connus) mais ça doit vraiment faire bizarre de savoir que des tas de gens te mette en scène avec un mec ^^ Par contre je ne savais pas que le frère de Tom avait mis un fan art de Draco et Harry en fond de veille... Sauf si c'est pour le taquiner je trouve ça quand même un peu bizarre... Mais certainement pas autant que Tom Felton lisant un DumbyxHagrid O_o Il ferait mieux de lire des HPDM s'il n'a que ça à faire celui là x). Sinon je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**/!\/!\/!\** **RAPPEL**: **Je tiens juste à rappeler que ma fic est au ****rating M****, il y a donc des passages explicites -et assez long- de relation entres hommes. Si ça gène quelqu'un il sait ce qu'il a à faire...**

Chapitre 20: Concrétisation

_{italique}_ pensées de Draco

.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Draco se tourna mollement vers sa fille aînée.

« Je veux dire, vis-à-vis de Papa. Tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes ? »

Le blond éclata de rire.

« Ça ne va pas non ? Les Malfoy ne disent _pas_ ''je t'aime''. Et s'ils le disent, ils ne le disent certainement pas en premier.

_ Mais... tu l'aimes non ? S'enquit Lily.

_ Bien sûr que je l'aime ton Papa. Je ne lui dirai juste pas en premier.

_ Alors... Tu vas simplement attendre bien gentiment qu'il te dise qu'il t'aime ?

_ Mais non voyons. Je vais le _pousser_ à me dire qu'il m'aime, je le laisserai faire la petite moue inquiète ''mais qu'est-ce qu'il va me répondre ?'' et ensuite je lui dirai que je l'aime et puis je baiserai son petit cul étroit. »

Lily grimaça.

« Je me serais volontiers passée de la dernière action, grommela-t-elle. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre qu'il fallait bien qu'il s'entraîne s'il voulait pouvoir mettre _six_ fois son Papa enceint mais il fut distrait quand il aperçut ledit Papa du coin de l'œil. Il se rendait seul dans la bibliothèque.

« Tu m'excuses une minute ? »

Sans attendre la réponse de sa fille, il s' élança à la poursuite du Gryffondor. Il le trouva dans un rayon en train de feuilleter un livre d'astronomie, les sourcils froncés. Il se glissa derrière lui, l'enlaça tendrement et colla un baiser sur sa joue.

Harry sursauta.

« Tu m'as fait peur Dray, dit-il en se retournant. Je vais finir par croire que c'est devenu l'un de tes passe-temps favoris. »

Draco sourit et prit amoureusement possession de ses lèvres tandis qu'Harry nouait ses bras derrière son cou.

« On risque de nous voir, tu sais ça ? Lui demanda Harry une fois le baiser terminé. »

La mâchoire du blond se crispa : Harry avait-il des réticences à s'afficher avec lui ? Parce que lui n'avait aucune envie de se cacher une fois leur relation officialisée.

« Et alors ? Grogna-t-il. Tu as un problème avec le fait d'être vu avec moi ? »

Harry sourit.

« Pas le moindre mais je pensais que c'était plus ton style de te cacher. »

Draco fit la moue. Il attira le brun à l'écart et le fit asseoir près d'une table.

« 'Ry il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, lui dit-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

_ … De quoi ?

_ De ''A''. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux parler de ''A'' ?

_ Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit, hein ? Que tu l'aimes.

_ … Non, répondit le brun avec une petite voix. Je...

_ Tu as peur de sa réaction ? »

Le Lion acquiesça.

« A mon avis tu devrais lui dire, le conseilla Draco.

_ Je... Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée... ''A'' et moi, on n'était pas exactement amis ou quoique ce soit d'autre... Mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux et je ne voudrais pas tout foutre en l'air en lui disant ce que je ressens pour lui s'il n'est pas encore prêt à l'entendre.

_ Et moi je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant. Personne ne pourrait te résister.

_ Si, contesta le brun avec un sourire triste, toi tu le pourrais. »

_{et non même moi je n'ai pas pu résister...}_

Draco garda cependant ses pensées pour lui et enchaîna:

« Je pense que ça te soulagerait d'un gros poids. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne veux pas risquer notre relation pour le moment.

_ … Parle moi un peu de lui.

_ Hum ?

_ Dis moi ce qui t'a fait craquer.

_ Oh ça... Je ne sais pas trop. »

Le regard du rouge et or se perdit dans le vide.

« Malgré une apparence assez froide il sait se montrer gentil et doux... Il fait comme s'il ne se préoccupait que de lui mais c'est faux... Il faut creuser un peu sous sa carapace pour découvrir qui il est vraiment... Quoiqu'on puisse dire il a le sens de l'amitié et de la famille... »

HPDMHPDM

« …Il est très protecteur envers ceux qu'il aime... Il m'a... tout simplement fait craquer... termina Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse tant tout à coup ? »

Installé dans le dortoir des Serpentard, Harry finissait d'énoncer les qualités qui l'avaient fait tomber amoureux de ''A''.

Assis en face de lui, Draco buvait ses paroles. Il semblait vraiment intéressé par ''A''...

Bien sûr qu'il était intéressé ! C'était quand même de lui dont il s'agissait ! Après s'être involontairement criblé d'insultes pour remonter le moral d'Harry avant qu'il ne découvre le pot aux rose, il sentait qu'il avait grand besoin d'entendre ses qualités. Surtout que la vue du brun listant ses qualités avec un sourire émerveillé sur les lèvres flattait grandement son ego...

Autour d'eux, Blaise, James et Frédérique s'abstenaient de tous commentaires.

« Il y a encore peu de temps tu te fichais de ''A''.

_ Oui mais à présent il m'intéresse. Surtout qu'à t'entendre,... on dirait qu'il est parfait. »

Toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire, ce qui vexa quelque peu le Serpentard.

« Oh non il a des tas de défauts ! Le contredit Harry. Il est prétentieux, imbu de lui-même, égocentrique...

_ C'est bon je crois que j'ai compris, grogna le blond.

_ …Froid, narcissique... compléta Blaise.

_ … Calculateur... ajouta James.

_ C'est bon ! Les coupa Draco. J'ai compris. Mais je pense quand même que tu devrais lui dire. Tu es un Gryffondor non ? Alors fais preuve d'un peu de courage ! »

Harry fit la moue. Avouer ses sentiments à ''A''... Malgré les dires du blond, il n'était pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée...

HPHPHPHPHP

« … Et une fois de plus tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis. »

Harry sortit de ses pensées.

« Hum ? Fit-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

_ Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ou c'est encore un de tes _secrets_ ? »

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre à la bibliothèque, les deux garçons tentaient d'étudier.

« C'est à propos de ''A'', avoua Harry. J'hésite à lui avouer mes sentiments ou à attendre encore un peu... »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider, dit-il. Peut-être que si tu me disais de qui il s'agit...

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. Mais promis à la seconde où les choses seront clairs entre nous deux, tu seras le premier à qui je dévoilerai son identité !

_ Mouais, fit Ron avec une moue boudeuse. Sinon ça se passe bien entre vous deux ? »

Harry sourit rêveusement en repensant au baiser que lui avait donné l'homme de sa vie le matin même. À ses bras musclés qui avaient entouré sa taille et au doux sourire qu'il lui avait adressé.

« Ça se passe magnifiquement bien, souffla-t-il.

_ Et du coup tu as peur de tout gâcher en lui disant que tu l'aimes c'est ça ? »

Harry acquiesça faiblement tandis que Ron lâchait un soupir.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, puisque je ne connais pas l'identité de ''A'' je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider. Mais si tu penses qu'il vaut mieux attendre... Peut-être qu'il est plus prudent de suivre ton instinct. »

Harry opina en silence.

« Et sinon comment ça se passe avec _Lavande_ ? S'enquit-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Ça va... »

Le rouquin nota le sourire amusé qui s'était étalé sur les lèvres du brun.

« Quoi ? Interrogea-t-il.

_ C'est juste... Pourquoi elle ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce qu'elle est un peu... ''oh mon Ron-Ron je t'aime tellement''! Fit Harry d'une voix anormalement aiguë. ''Plus tard on va se marier, avoir trois enfants et un chien qu'on appellera Spiky.'' »

Ron soupira.

« Elle n'est pas aussi conne qu'on veut bien le croire.

_ Ah non ? Fit Harry en haussant les sourcils. Je trouve simplement que passer de Hermione à... _elle_...

_ Et alors quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu essayes de me caser avec un mec, toi !

_ C'est vrai, concéda Harry. En parlant de Blaise justement...

_ Non !

_ Mais Ron...

_ Je ne veux pas parler de lui !

_ … C'est dommage. Tu peux demander à n'importe qui, tout le monde te dira que c'est un mec cool.

_ M'en fous.

_ Tu préfères sortir avec une cruche plutôt qu'avec une perle ?

_ Vu que je suis hétéro, oui, je préfère sortir avec une fille plutôt qu'avec un mec. Et puis arrête de la traiter de cruche.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?

_ … Vrai ou pas je n'apprécie que moyennement que tu insultes ma copine. Ça se passe parfaitement bien entre nous en plus...

_ Ah oui ? Tu ne te sens pas un peu... étouffé ?

_ … Non pourquoi ? »

Harry ricana.

« Tu vas me dire que la photo de vos ''futurs enfants'' issu d'un croisement entre vos deux visages qu'elle t'a montré alors que vous ne sortez ensemble que depuis quelques semaines ne t'a pas fait flipper ?

_ … C'était... une attention touchante qui m'a prouvé son amour.

_ Donc tu ne l'évites absolument pas ?

_ Absolument pas.

_ Donc ça ne te fait _absolument_ rien qu'elle arrive dans notre direction à grands pas ?... »

Comme il s'y attendait, Ron plongea immédiatement sous la table. Quelques minutes plus tard en effet, Lavande Brown se posta devant Harry. Heureusement pour le roux, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

« Harry tu ne saurais pas où mon Ron-Ron est passé par hasard ? Ça fais plusieurs heures que je le cherche.

_ … Mmm... il me semble bien l'avoir vu dans le coin... »

Il se crispa ensuite en sentant un coup de poing le frapper au tibia.

« … Il est sorti je crois, termina-t-il.

_ Oh je vois, fit la jeune femme. Si tu le vois tu lui diras que je le cherche ?

_ Je n'y manquerai pas, promit-il. »

Il attendit ensuite que la Gryffondor s'en aille pour s'adresser à son ami.

« C'est bon, elle est partie. »

Il sourit en voyant le roux émerger de sous la table, tous les sens en alerte.

« Au fait, ta copine est passée, elle te cherche, railla-t-il. »

Ron grimaça.

« Bon, elle m'étouffe peut-être un peu, concéda-t-il.

_ Hum, hum.

_ Arrête de faire ce son. »

Harry lâcha un gros soupire.

« Écoute si tu en as marre d'elle, tu n'as qu'à tout simplement casser. C'est plus simple que de l'éviter comme la peste.

_ Mais je ne veux pas casser avec elle !... Je l'aime bien c'est juste que... elle est un peu...

_ ''Oh mon Ron-Ron d'amour je t'aime tellement !'', compléta Harry d'une voix suraiguë.

_ Tu as tout compris, souffla le roux.

_ Casse avec elle, conseilla Harry. »

Ron éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Vu que tu tiens absolument à me caser avec ton ami vert et argent, tu n'es pas du tout impartial. Pardonne-moi donc si je ne tiens pas spécialement compte de tes conseils.

_ …Tu sais, tu es quelqu'un de génial. Tu peux te trouver une copine autre que Brown si tu le souhaites.

_ Ben voyons ! Harry, je ne suis pas aussi canon que toi. Personne ne fait la queue pour se retrouver dans mon lit.

_ Ron, toi plus que quiconque sais ce que ça fait de se sentir utiliser. Alors si tu n'es pas honnête avec elle, romps. »

Le roux fit la moue.

« Merci, tu viens de me miner complètement le moral.

_ Tu sais que j'ai raison. »

Ron émit un son rauque et rassembla ses affaires.

« Mouais, grogna-t-il. Je dois y aller. Tu me tiendras au courant de ta décision à propos de ''A''. »

Harry acquiesça en regardant son ami partir. Il se replongea dans ses études mais son esprit restait néanmoins occupé: devait-il ou non avouer ses sentiments à Draco ? Tout le monde semblait le presser dans ce sens, Draco le premier, mais Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Certes le Serpentard semblait avoir au moins un début de sentiments à son égard, mais Harry ne pensait pas qu'il était prêt à l'entendre dire qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et par-dessus tout, le Gryffondor n'était pas encore prêt à risquer de détruire ce qu'il avait tant peiné à construire avec le Serpentard, ni à le voir se murer dans un déni dont il n'était pas sûr de réussir à l'en faire sortir un jour.

HPDMHPDM

La mâchoire serrée comme jamais, Draco fulminait. Cela faisait six jours. _Six __**putain**__ de jours_ depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments ! Et Harry n'était toujours pas décidé à lui dire qu'il l'aimait ! Ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué. Il suffisait de trois mots. Trois _petits_ mots ! Pourtant ces derniers semblaient coincés dans la gorge du brun.

Draco avait beau le presser, lui assurer que tout se passerait bien, le Lion n'était pas plus convaincu. Il se contentait de faire une petite moue adorable en disant qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. C'était un Gryffondor oui ou non ? Parce que blond commençait sérieusement à en douter !

De plus, à cause de l'hésitation du brun, Draco ne pouvait pas soulager sa libido en baisant le cul étroit du rouge et or puisqu'il voulait impérativement attendre leur mutuel ''je t'aime'' pour éviter tout malentendu. De ce fait le Prince des Serpentard était on ne pouvait plus frustré ! Il faisait des rêves cochons toutes les nuits, se sentait à l'étroit dès que le brun était dans une position sexy, ce qui arrivait tout le temps -il était maintenant certain que James tenait ça de lui- et devait faire preuve d'un _immense_ effort pour ne pas plaquer le Gryffondor sur la première surface plane venue et le faire hurler son nom. Tout cela pour dire qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir le coup encore longtemps.

« 'Ry... souffla-t-il.

_ Je sais, le coupa Harry. Mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt. »

Draco se renfrogna et Harry posa tendrement ses mains sur son torse.

« En plus il serait plus dans ton intérêt que je ne lui avoue pas mes sentiments, dit le brun.

_ Ah oui ? »

Le brun acquiesça.

« Si sa réponse est positive, on ne pourra peut-être plus s'amuser à faire _ça_. »

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, Harry noua ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard et prit tendrement possession de ses lèvres.

« 'Ry, fit Draco une fois le baiser terminé, ce qui m'importe le plus c'est ton bonheur. Et je sais que tu ne pourras pas être heureux tant que ''A'' ne sera pas ton petit-copain. Alors tant pis si notre petit ''amusement'' passe à la trappe, tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens. »

De plus, comme le Serpentard savait pertinemment qu'il était le mystérieux ''A'', une fois que Harry lui aura avouer son amour, leur ''amusement'' pourra prendre un tournant bien plus... distrayant.

Harry soupira.

« Je sais, murmura-t-il en posant sa tête contre le torse du blond. Mais...

_ … Au lieu d'être brave comme un Lion, tu es aussi peureux qu'un Serpent. »

Harry sourit.

« Tu sais, j'ai failli devenir un vert et argent...

_ Ah oui ?

_ Hum, hum. Le Choixpeau hésitait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard mais je lui ai demandé de m'envoyer à Gryffondor. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et força le brun à le regarder.

« Pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il.

_ … Bah... Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas très envie de me retrouver dans la même maison que toi.

_ Sympa, grommela le blond.

_ Je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien que maintenant ! Se justifia Harry. En plus on avait commencé notre relation du mauvais pied. »

Draco opina en silence avant qu'un sourire amusé n'étire ses lèvres.

« Tu imagines ? Dit-il. Si tu étais venu à Serpentard peut-être qu'on serait devenu les meilleurs amis du monde. Ou encore... peut-être... qu'on serait devenu amants. Qu'on sortirait ensemble. »

Harry tiqua. Sortir ensemble... Pile la relation à laquelle le brun espérait aboutir.

« Ou alors peut-être qu'on serait devenu ennemis et qu'on se serait détesté encore plus qu'avant, contredit-il. »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Oui, c'est aussi une possibilité. »

Il se perdit un moment dans les yeux émeraudes de son interlocuteur.

« Harry je...

_ Oui ?

_ Je... »

Le blond se reprit brusquement. Pendant une seconde il avait failli ajouter ''je t'aime''. Contrairement à Harry, ces mots semblaient sortir tout naturellement de sa bouche sans même prendre la peine de consulter son cerveau.

« Je... Je dois y aller ! Lâcha-t-il. Tu... On se retrouve comme prévu ce soir dans le dortoir. »

Le brun acquiesça vivement.

« Bien sûr. »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent une dernière fois amoureusement, pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que Draco ne parte.

Il rattrapa Lily au détour d'un croisement. Arrivé à sa hauteur il lâcha un bruyant soupir.

« Laisse-moi deviner, dit-elle, Papa ne t'a toujours pas dit qu'il t'aime. »

Draco hocha négativement la tête.

« Ce n'est quand même pas si compliqué à dire: ''je t'aime''.

_ Si c'est si facile, tu n'as qu'à les lui dire ces trois mots, toi. »

Draco grimaça.

« En plus Père, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas réputé pour avoir des sentiments amoureux. Il est donc normal qu'il ait des réticences à t'avouer ses sentiments. Il va se retrouver à nu devant toi, t'offrant une chance unique de le briser. Tu dois bien le savoir vu que tu te refuses à lui dire que tu l'aimes en premier.

_ … Lily sentirais-je une _pointe_ de reproche dans ta voix par hasard ?

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça. Il est stupide de jouer à ''je ne te dirai pas je t'aime en premier'' plus longtemps. Tu as, de toute évidence, très envie de lui faire l'amour et lui dire tes sentiments alors lance-toi ! Surtout que tu as un avantage sur Papa : tu sais très bien qu'il est fou amoureux de toi.

_ … Un Malfoy...

_ Tu ne veux pas le lui dire en premier, et bien parfait ! Mais assumes-en les conséquences et retiens ta libido jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide.

_ …Vous ne pourriez pas lui en toucher deux mots ? Lui donner le feu vert pour qu'il se déclare ?

_ C'est hors de question ! On vous a assez aidé comme ça, alors maintenant vous vous débrouillez. Déjà que je me demande pourquoi on ne met pas un terme à la torture de Papa en lui disant que tu sais tout...

_ Parce qu'il sera surement furax, cherchera à en tirer avantage, puis j'essaierai à mon tour de tourner la situation à mon avantage et au final on ne s'en sortira jamais, répondit le blond. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'avais oublié à quel point vous pouviez être puéril, bougonna-t-elle. En tout cas, on ne va certainement pas t'aider alors que tu fais preuve d'une totale stupidité et d'un trop plein de fierté.»

Draco grimaça mais n'insista pas. Têtue comme elle l'était, sa fille ne lâcherait certainement pas l'affaire.

« Dray ! »

Le concerné se retourna. Il sourit en reconnaissant la fine silhouette d'Harry.

« Je... Je voulais juste... haleta le brun une fois arrivé à son niveau. À propos de ce soir...

_ Tu ne peux pas c'est ça ? Grommela-t-il. Weasley a une copine non ? Il ne peut pas aller la retrouver et te ficher un peu la paix...

_ Non ce n'est pas ça ! Le contredit le brun. Je... Je me disais... »

Draco sourit en voyant la mine timide du brun et le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être passer un moment seuls, toi et moi. »

Un franc sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres du Serpentard : enfin !

« Bien sûr. »

Un sourire soulagé éclaira le visage du Gryffondor.

« Cool. On se retrouve dans la Salle sur Demande alors ?

_ Ok. Vers... 21h00 ça te va ? »

Le brun acquiesça. Il se perdit un instant dans les yeux gris du Serpentard avant de poser les yeux sur sa fille.

Il se reprit.

« Bon. Je vous laisse alors. »

Après un dernier signe de la main, le Lion tourna les talons. Il ne savait pas si déclarer sa flamme était ou n'était pas une bonne idée, mais en tout cas il avait la ferme intention de se jeter à l'eau.

HPDMHPDM

« Et donc tu vas dire à Draco que tu l'aimes, résuma Hermione. »

Assis côte à côte sur les marches d'un escalier, le brun acquiesça gravement.

« Pour de bon cette fois ? Insista-t-elle.

_ On dirait bien... Mes enfants ne veulent pas me conseiller sur ce coup là alors ça ne dépend que de moi. Ted n'aurait pas dit quelque chose par hasard?

_ Non. Sur ce sujet il ne pipe pas un mot.

_ Alors je n'ai vraiment aucun moyen de savoir quelle sera la réaction de Draco, soupira le brun en posant sa tête contre ses genoux.

_ … Tu sais, si tu ne te sens pas prêt, rien ne t'oblige à te jeter à l'eau. »

Harry grommela, pas le moins du monde convaincu. Il observa distraitement sa meilleure amie du coin de l'œil. Elle avait mis une lotion dans ses cheveux qui les avait faits joliment onduler. Une barrette de couleur foncée coinçait une partie de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle portait un fin maquillage ainsi qu'un pull clair à large col roulé, un short noir, une paire de collant très épais et des bottines à talons.

Il sourit. S'il avait été hétéro et si la brune n'avait pas été sa meilleure amie, il se serait certainement laissé tenter.

« Ron a vraiment eu du mal à le digérer, déclara-t-il nonchalamment. »

Hermione lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Ton relooking. Tu n'en as jamais ressenti le besoin quand tu sortais avec lui. Tu étais même la première à critiquer les filles qui ne s'habillaient pas correctement pour la saison ! Mais maintenant que tu es avec Théo... tu as radicalement changé. Ça lui est resté en travers de la gorge. »

La brune soupira.

« Les choses changent tu sais. Avant... il ne s'agissait que de nous trois... Et tous les trois, on se fichait complètement de notre apparence générale. Mais maintenant c'est... différent. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas encore compte parce que l'idée de ton relooking ne vient pas de toi, mais moi ça m'a frappé à un moment quand Théo parlait avec une fille quelconque. Blonde, plutôt bien faite... Ses vêtements n'étaient pas spécialement onéreux mais elle était quand même bien habillée. Elle ne draguait pas du tout Théodore mais quand je l'ai regardé lui, impeccablement habillé, elle, qui s'était vêtue avec goût et _moi_... »

La rouge et or éclata de rire.

« Mes cheveux étaient une véritable catastrophe ! Ils étaient comme d'habitude lâchés en broussaille autour de ma tête, je portais... un _affreux_ pull gris et une jupe plissée qui m'arrivait quasiment en dessous des genoux et... une _horrible_ paire de collant en laine à motifs. Quand j'y repense, j'aurais quand même pu faire un petit effort... Tout cela pour dire que je me suis sentie... pas vraiment à ma place, un peu en décalage par rapport à mon classieux petit-copain. Et puis je nous ai imaginé plus tard à une soirée... Vu la classe sociale des Nott, il est assez fréquent que Théo doive au moins faire une brève apparition dans des soirées organisées par son père ou un de ses collègues, alors je nous ai vu... lui, élégamment vêtu et _moi_... habillée avec une _affreuse_ robe dont j'ai le secret. Et j'ai encore eu le sentiment de n'être... pas à ma place. Je sais que Théo m'aime et qu'il se fiche de mon apparence mais quand je l'ai vu avec cette fille je me suis dit... et si elle le draguait ? Si elle était en plus intelligente et drôle qu'avais-je de plus pour espérer garder mon homme ? D'une certaine façon... il y avait des moments pendant lesquels je ne me sentais pas tout à fait... à sa hauteur. Maintenant que j'ai changé, j'ai gagné en confiance. Je _suis_ belle alors pourquoi Théo irait-il voir ailleurs ?... En plus je dois avouer que j'aime assez le voir piquer des crises de jalousie quand un garçon m'aborde. Il faut voir les choses en face, avant il n'avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter d'une quelconque concurrence... Désormais je me sens beaucoup plus... _femme_ et _attirante_. Tu dois toi aussi le ressentir quand même un peu non ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment.

« C'est vrai qu'avant j'étais assez impressionné par Draco, avoua-t-il. Il est beau, confiant, élégant... Et moi j'étais... pas très soigné on va dire. Je me demandais souvent pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresserait un jour à moi parce que, outre notre animosité commune, je n'étais pas vraiment au top question apparence. Mais à présent je me sens bien dans ma peau. Je me sens sexy et attirant alors c'est vrai que Draco est devenu quelqu'un de plus... accessible, puisque que je me sens apte à rivaliser avec lui... Donc oui, je comprends un peu ce que tu as ressenti. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Je suis sûre que Ron s'en rendra aussi compte quand il commencera à s'intéresser à Blaise. »

Harry éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Ce n'est pas près d'arriver malheureusement.

_ … Je l'ai vraiment blessé, hein ?

_ … Tellement qu'il se borne à croire que _Lavande_ est faite pour lui. »

La brune soupira.

« Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière ! J'aurais rompu beaucoup plus tôt avec lui...

_ Bah, ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant il faut juste attendre que cette tête de cochon accepte l'évidence. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Silence que Harry finit par rompre.

« Bon, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon destin moi, soupira-t-il. Dray n'apprécie pas les retardataires. »

Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura-t-elle. Vous n'êtes plus ennemis à présent alors le pire que tu risques c'est que Draco se renferme sur lui-même comme une huître. En aucun cas il n'utilisera ce renseignement pour te nuire. »

Harry soupira.

« C'est ce que je ne cesse de me répéter.

_ … De toute façon si tu ne te sens pas prêt, rien ne t'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit. »

Harry fit la moue.

« Je sais mais d'un côté, il a raison : ça ne peut plus durer. Je commence à en avoir marre de garder mes sentiments pour moi. Ça me pèse de plus en plus.

_ Dans ce cas tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est bonne chance. »

Le Gryffondor acquiesça gravement.

« Je vais en avoir besoin. »

HPDMHPDM

Tiré à quatre épingles, stressé au maximum, le cœur battant la chamade et des nœuds se créant dans son estomac, Harry rit nerveusement à la blague que venait de faire Draco et but fébrilement une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

« Tu m'as l'air un peu stressé, Harry, nota le blond. »

Le Gryffondor essaya de sourire mais sa bouche ne put que se tordre en une grimace.

« Est-ce que... il y aurait quelque chose en particulier dont tu voudrais me parler ? Enchaîna le blond. »

Intérieurement, le Prince des Serpentard jubilait. _Enfin,_ le brun allait se décider à lui avouer son amour ! _Enfin,_ il allait pouvoir goûter à son étroitesse ! _Enfin,_ sa frustration allait prendre fin ! En plus, le brun était vraiment trop chou. Les sourcils froncés, les mains tremblantes, le regard un peu apeuré et fuyant... S'il ne se retenait pas il l'aurait bien plaqué sur le sofa où ils étaient assis. Mais bon, il allait bientôt pouvoir se le faire alors il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait dans la Salle sur Demande sans qu'il n'y ait de lit. Il y avait seulement un fauteuil près d'une table basse, ainsi qu'une cheminée et une grande bibliothèque, toutes les deux purement décoratives. Enfin, il avait bien entendu prévu de faire apparaître un _immense_ lit dès qu'ils se seraient dits ''je t'aime''.

Harry soupira.

« Euh... fit-il d'une voix rauque. Hum...Oui... Je... J'ai quelque chose de... plutôt important à te dire... »

Sa voix tremblait et il évitait soigneusement de regarder le blond en face.

« Je... Je... »

Draco posa sa bouteille sur la table basse et il prit les mains du brun entre les siennes.

« Harry, souffla-t-il, tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Tu ne m'as pas poignardé dans le dos si ? »

Le brun secoua énergiquement la tête.

« Bien, dans ce cas, reprit Draco, tout va bien. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, plongea dans son regard et sembla un peu rassuré. Il esquissa un pauvre sourire.

« Draco je... reprit-il. Je... Je...

_ Oui ?

_ Je...J'aime...Euh... J'aime...

_ Oui ?

_ Je... J'aime...beaucoup... passer du temps avec toi.

_ ... Et ?...

_ Et... c'est tout. »

Le blond faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« C'est tout ? »

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Oui. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

_ Oh. Et bien merci. »

La mâchoire crispée comme jamais, Draco bouillonnait de rage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le brun se soit dégonflé. Non, en fait, il arrivait à y croire, ça le faisait juste royalement chier !

DMDMDMDM

« J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi ! S'exclama Draco. J_'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi_ ! Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit !... Et non Blaise ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! »

Le blond se laissa élégamment choir sur l'un des lits de son dortoir.

« Je devrais être en train de m'enfoncer dans son petit cul étroit en ce moment-même. Je devrais fourrager violemment dans son intimité et me délecter de ses hurlements et au lieu de ça je me retrouve seul dans mon lit avec ma main droite pour seule compagnie.

_ Tu sais, si tu avais tout simplement...

_ Un Malfoy ne dit _pas_ je t'aime en premier ! »

Le basané haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. À toi de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide alors. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il en avait plus que marre d'attendre. Il voulait le cul du Gryffondor sur un plateau d'argent, peu importait le moyen.

Il déglutit. Peut-être allait-il devoir revoir son plan... Il n'avait qu'à dire au brun qu'il savait tout et attendre que ce dernier confirme ses dires. Celui-ci lui dirait alors qu'il l'aimait, Draco lui dirait la réciproque et tout irait bien ! De cette façon il n'aurait pas à dire ''je t'aime'' en premier et il aurait ensuite accès au corps du brun.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Moui, il allait faire ça. Dès qu'il verrait Harry le lendemain, il lui donnerait un rendez-vous afin de le confronter.

HPDMHPDM

« Tu sais qu'on est pas censé les manger ? »

Valentin se tourna avec lassitude vers son binôme.

« On est censé les utiliser pour faire la potion. »

Pour toute réponse, le ténébreux mordit à pleine dent dans la pomme déjà bien entamée qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Killian.

« Après tout, ça te regarde, souffla-t-il. »

L'aîné Black-Snape jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil au contenu de son chaudron ; comme d'habitude tout se passait à merveille. Les cours de potions devenaient ennuyeux à force d'avoir à exécuter des potions aussi simple !

Valentin lâcha un discret soupir avant de poser ses pieds sur le plan de travail propre et de fermer les yeux.

Il inspira profondément. Il pouvait encore le sentir : le doux parfum fruité de James. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait réussi à le coincer dans un couloir. Il avait plongé sa tête dans son cou, profitant ainsi de son odeur enivrante, avait mordu la peau pâle qui avait rougi et enfin avait glissé sa main sous son haut. Il avait ainsi pu toucher la douce peau de porcelaine de celui qui avait volé son cœur. Le rythme cardiaque de James s'était aussitôt accéléré et il s'était mis à gémir, surtout quand la main curieuse s'était évadée sur ses tétons. Valentin avait ensuite glissé l'une de ses jambes entre celles du blond qui en avait frissonné de plus belle et puis... il avait dû le lâcher.

La mâchoire du ténébreux se crispa. Plus le temps passait et plus côtoyer le blond sans pouvoir lui faire tout ce dont il avait envie était une torture ! Si seulement le Malfoy-Potter se décidait à choisir ! Même s'il ne le choisissait pas, au moins il serait fixé !

Le cœur de Valentin se serra. Non, s'il ne le choisissait pas il allait...

Le ténébreux secoua vigoureusement sa tête. Ça ne servait à rien de penser à cela ! Il était absolument sûr que James était amoureux de lui, alors c'était forcément lui qu'il choisirait !...

Et pourtant... Christopher était lui aussi persuadé que le blond le choisirait lui. Et il y devait bien en avoir un qui se trompait...

« James. »

Valentin ouvrit lentement les yeux et se tourna vers Killian. Ce dernier lui souriait, amusé.

« Tu pensais à James, expliqua-t-il. Comme toujours... »

Le ténébreux soupira.

« Ne pas savoir est une véritable torture, dit-il. Mais en même temps, une petite voix en moi me souffle que James ne peut pas ne pas me choisir ! Pas pour ce _stupide_ demi-lycanthrope !... Désolé, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du métisse. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, rassura-t-il.

_ Il n'empêche que ça ne doit pas te faire super plaisir que j'insulte ton petit chéri, fit Valentin avec un petit sourire. »

Killian éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Chris n'est pas mon petit chéri, le contredit-il.

_ Non mais tu aimerais bien... »

L'aîné Zabini-Weasley secoua la tête avec lassitude.

« J'ai fait mon deuil de Christopher environ deux semaines après que je me sois rendu compte que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Il ne sert à rien d'espérer, il n'aura jamais d'yeux que pour James. »

La bouche de Valentin se tordit quand il vit le visage de Killian s'assombrir.

« Si ça peut t'aider, je ne vois absolument _aucun_ inconvénient à ce que tu tentes ta chance avec lui !

_ … Comme ça, si j'arrive à le convaincre, James est à toi hein ? Dit Killian avec un sombre sourire. »

Il lâcha un profond soupir.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé, dit-il. Même si Chris et moi finissons ensemble, je resterai toujours le choix numéro 2, James sera toujours sur la première marche du podium... Et... je pense que je mérite quelqu'un pour qui **je** serai le numéro 1. Je ne veux pas n'être que le choix de secours... »

« … Quel con n'empêche, lâcha Valentin après un silence. »

Killian tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« Ce qu'il peut être aveugle, expliqua Valentin. Ne pas voir que l'un de ses amis les plus poches en pince pour lui depuis... toujours... »

Le métisse éclata de rire.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai fait mon deuil de Christopher depuis longtemps. Et puis, pour parler de cécité, tu es sacrément mal placé...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Valentin en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Qu'une personne... plutôt proche de toi est elle aussi raide dingue amoureuse de toi depuis toujours, mais que toi, tu vois que dalle. »

Le ténébreux dévisagea son binôme pendant plusieurs secondes en silence.

« C'est mignon Killian, mais tu ne peux pas nous avoir tous les deux, finit-il par dire. »

Le concerné sourit.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance _qui_ est amoureux de moi, reprit Valentin. Parce que seul James compte.

_ Tu n'es même pas certain de ton orientation sexuelle, si tu es uniquement gay ou bisexuel ; parce que pendant ta ''phase'' tu couchais aussi avec des filles...

_ Ça n'a pas d'importance, répéta le ténébreux. Seul James compte.

_ Oh, elle le sait pertinemment... souffla Killian. »

Mais Valentin n'entendit pas cette dernière phrase.

« L'amour craint, conclut le ténébreux.

_ Comme tu dis, approuva Killian. »

Sentant un regard vissé sur lui, Valentin leva les yeux. Son père se trouvait près de lui et le regardait avec lassitude.

« Un problème mon papounet chéri ? Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire. La potion est bonne. »

Severus lâcha un profond soupir blasé.

« Je m'en doute que votre potion est parfaite, dit-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qui cloche alors ?

_ Mmm, voyons voir... Vos pieds se trouvent sur le plan de travail, vous mangez un ingrédient destiné à la potion, vous ne portez toujours pas la totalité de votre uniforme, vous blablatez avec votre voisin depuis le début de l'heure... et je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à _l'atrocité_ qu'il y a dans ton oreille. »

Le ténébreux sourit devant le brusque passage au tutoiement de son père et il titilla distraitement le piercing fiché dans l'arcade de son oreille gauche.

« Tu as de la chance, j'avais opté pour un tatouage au début.

_ ...Te te sentais à ce point mal dans ta peau que tu éprouvais le besoin inexorable de la scarifier ? »

Le sourire de Valentin s'agrandit.

« Je voulais inscrire dans ma chair, la douleur que je ressentais dans mon cœur.

_ Quelle poésie ! Laisse-moi deviner... James ?

_ Tu me connais si bien !... Sinon il est scientifiquement prouvé que les pommes sont excellentes pour la santé et... -il se saisit de sa cravate- je suis un Serpentard.

_ … Appartenir à la maison de Serpentard ne t'autorise pas à passer outre le règlement et à négliger ton uniforme. »

Le ténébreux leva les yeux au ciel.

« … Enlève tes pieds de cette table, ordonna Severus.

_ Cette position m'aide à mieux réfléchir ! »

Mais l'aîné Black-Snape voyait bien dans les yeux de son père qu'il ne l'avait pas _du tout_ convaincu !

« Je _t'assure_ ! Reprit Valentin. Le sang afflue plus facilement dans mon cerveau et développe ainsi mes capacités cérébrales. »

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage du professeur de potion.

« Et moi, je vous assure que si vous ne m'obéissez pas, je vous collerai.

_ Tu serais prêt à passer une heure enfermé avec moi ? Nargua Valentin.

_ _Non_, je serai prêt à vous faire passer une heure enfermé avec des chaudrons à récurer.

_ Tu ferais ça à ton fils chéri ? S'exclama Valentin sur un ton faussement offusqué. »

Le sourire de Severus s'agrandit et il se pencha vers son fils.

« Je ferais récurer la _totalité_ des chaudrons sales à mon insupportable et insolent fils aîné. »

Il se redressa ensuite et alla examiner d'autres chaudrons.

« Et retire tes pieds de cette fichue table ! Maugréa-t-il sans se retourner.

_ Oui mon papounet chéri ! »

La mâchoire de Severus se crispa mais il se retint de répliquer, sachant déjà qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire changer son têtu de fils aîné.

HPDMHPDM

« Aaaww tu es venu me chercher ! C'est vraiment trop mignon ! »

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Nicholas.

« Je sais. Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais d'avoir une escorte. »

Le regard du Gryffondor se posa ensuite sur le père de son meilleur ami à qui il adressa un vaste geste de sa main.

« Coucou Sev' ! Le salua-t-il gaiement. »

Ledit Sev' ne lui adressa qu'un regard ennuyé avant de sortir de son champ de vision.

Nicholas passa alors son bras autour des épaules de Valentin et l'entraîna plus loin.

« Ah la fin des cours ! Le meilleur moment de la journée ! Se réjouit Nicholas. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai eu une _super_ idée !

_ Je t'écoute.

_ C'est pour faire craquer la perfection incarnée... »

Valentin roula des yeux.

« Laisse tomber, tu ne parviendras jamais à l'avoir.

_ Mais l'idée que j'ai eu...

_ Oublie ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle la Reine des Glaces de Poudlard : tout le monde la veut, mais personne ne l'a. »

Nicholas fit la moue.

« En plus, poursuivit Valentin, je ne voudrais pas te faire de la peine mais elle ne t'apprécie même pas ! Et elle te casse dès qu'elle en a l'occasion !... Je dois dire que le fait que tu sois ami avec moi ne doit pas vraiment jouer en ta faveur... »

Le Lion lâcha un profond soupir.

« Elle est semblable à la plus ravissante des roses. Magnifique mais dotée de sacrées épines. »

Valentin éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas des épines qu'elle a, mais des griffes acérées et empoisonnées.

_ Elle est parfaite, soupira rêveusement Nicholas.

_ Tu es maso.

_ Je te signale que tu désespères auprès d'un homme complètement borné qui hésite entre toi et Christopher depuis toujours.

_ Au moins, j'ai une chance sur deux qu'il me choisisse... Lily ne daignera jamais te regarder. C'est _Lily_ !... Belle, intelligente... mais froide et limite castratrice. »

Nicholas fit la moue.

« Mais je la veux ! Geignit-il.

_ Hmm, hmm tout comme les trois-quart de Poudlard ! Mathias la veut, Simon la veut, Antoine la veut, Oscar la veut, Diego la veut et il y a même des rumeurs comme quoi Jennifer et Alice la voudrait aussi !... Et je soupçonne même Alexis, qui n'a jamais été très clair sur sa position... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'un d'entre vous l'aura. Je le répète il s'agit de _Lily_ !... Et puis même si tu parviens à l'amadouer, tu te retrouveras ensuite face à son _Père _et je doute qu'il laisse un garçon l'approcher d'aussi près.

_ … Oui mais je la veux... bougonna Nicholas.

_ Peut-être mais tu t'engages dans une impasse. »

Le rouge et or poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« L'amour craint, conclut-il.

_ Comme tu dis... Mon père a de succulents petits gâteaux dans ses appartements, ça te dit qu'on lui en pique quelques uns ?

_ … Oui, pourquoi pas. »

xx

_(quelques heures plus tard)_

Encore une fois, Severus faillit avoir une attaque en pénétrant dans ses appartements...

« Je peux savoir ce que vous _glandez_ ainsi avachis dans _mon_ fauteuil, dans _mes_ appartements privés qui plus est ? Aboya-t-il. »

HPDMHPDM

Draco avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Il était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la Salle sur Demande en face d'un brun on ne pouvait plus stressé, une bouteille ouverte entre eux...

Finalement le blond n'avait pas eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit: Harry l'avait devancer et lui avait demandé de lui même un nouveau rendez-vous. Draco avait accepté, en espérant qu'il ne se dégonfle pas cette fois-ci !

Harry se tordait nerveusement les doigts. Après son fiasco de la veille il avait cependant décidé de retenter sa chance et de vraiment tout avouer à l'Héritier Malfoy. Il était un Gryffondor, oui ou non ? Mais il s'avérait que c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il jouait quand même toute sa relation avec le blond. Si ce dernier se rétractait... Rien que d'y penser le cœur du brun se serra. Il secoua la tête pour empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer et il amorça.

« J'ai... J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Comme la veille, sa voix était rauque et tremblait un peu. Tout comme ses mains. Harry essayait de reprendre un maximum confiance en lui mais dès qu'il posait les yeux sur l'homme de sa vie il perdait de nouveau tous ses moyens. Il pria le ciel pour que tout se passe bien.

« Autre chose que ''j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi'' ? Plaisanta le blond. »

Harry essaya de sourire mais il était trop nerveux pour y arriver.

« N... Non il... Il s'agit d'autre chose. Je... Je... »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur et inspira profondément.

« C'est à propos de ''A'', lâcha-t-il. »

Comme les mots ''je t'aime'' ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir, Harry tentait un autre angle d'attaque.

« Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? Lui demanda innocemment Draco. »

Lui s'amusait comme un petit fou. Bien sûr que non, le brun n'avait encore rien dit !

« Pas encore, souffla Harry.

_ Tu devrais.

_ Je sais.

_ Parce que...

_ Dray ! S'il-te-plait... Ce que je m'apprête à te dire est assez difficile alors...

_ Pardon. »

Draco se mordit la langue. Il devrait sans doute y aller mollo. Son brun semblait vraiment angoissé.

« Je t'écoute. Tu me parlais donc de ''A''? Reprit le Serpentard. »

Le brun acquiesça et une expression de profond malaise s'installa sur son visage. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait l'impression qu'il faisait plus de 40° dans la pièce. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient d'ailleurs à perler dans son dos.

Pas très sexy...

« Dray...Je... Hum... ''A'' c'est... »

Le Gryffondor tordait ses doigts de plus en plus nerveusement. Il inspira une nouvelle fois.

« C'est toi ''A''. Je... C'est de toi dont je suis tombé amoureux. »

xx

Et... petite moue trop adorable ''qu'est-ce qu'il va me répondre ?''.

Draco sourit. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de l'entendre de la bouche du brun. Il était vraiment trop craquant avec sa petite bouille inquiète.

Les secondes qui suivirent sa déclaration durent sans doute être les plus longues de la vie d'Harry.

Comme le blond restait silencieux, le brun baissa la tête.

« Dray je... »

Il s'apprêtait à lui dire que ses sentiments n'engageaient que lui et qu'il n'attendait rien en retour mais le blond le coupa dans son élan.

« Je sais, dit-il simplement. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête du rouge et or. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers le Prince des Serpentard.

« Tu... Tu... bégaya-t-il.

_ Je sais, répéta-t-il. »

Il termina sa flûte de champagne, la posa sur la table basse, prit les mains d'Harry dans les siennes et plongea dans ses yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry prit peu à peu conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Tu... Tu... bégaya-t-il à nouveau. »

Draco sourit tendrement et approfondit le baiser. Enfin ! Il allait pouvoir baiser le petit cul étroit du brun ! Après tout ce temps passé à fantasmer sur lui !...

Soudain, Harry le repoussa abruptement. De la colère se reflétait dans ses prunelles émeraudes. Draco fronça les sourcils: avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Tu _sava_is ! Cracha le brun. J'ai passé la semaine la plus _stressante_ et la plus _éprouvante_ de toute ma vie, en me demandant si oui ou non je devais t'avouer mes sentiments. En me demandant ce que j'allais faire si tu prenais peur... J'en avais des _putains_ de crampe d'estomac, j'en perdais le sommeil et pendant tout ce temps tu _savais_ !

_ Euh...

_ Oh Merlin c'est pour ça que tu voulais absolument que je me déclare ! Que tu me posais toutes ces questions: ''il est comment ''A''?'', ''oh il a l'air parfait''... Tu _savais_ ! Pendant tout ce temps tu _savais_ ! Putain j'y crois pas, je me sens trop con... Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte...

_ Harry tu... tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit après ? S'enquit Draco.

_ La partie comme quoi tu m'aimes aussi ? Oui, j'ai entendu... Tu _savais_... Pendant tout ce temps tu savais... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Oh attends, laisse-moi deviner... un Malfoy ne dis pas je t'aime en premier ? Alors tu m'as manipulé pour que je le dise... Putain j'y crois pas...»

Draco renonça à plaider sa cause. Il se doutait que Harry serait un peu colère devant sa manière de faire mais il pensait que le ''je t'aime'' l'aurait calmé. Apparemment il s'était trompé.

« Et moi comme un con je panique comme un malade ! Poursuivit Harry. ''Va-t-il répondre à mes sentiments ?'', ''ressent-il quelque chose pour moi ?'', ''m'aime-t-il ?''... Et toi tu débarques en me disant que tu es parfaitement au courant de mes sentiments et que tu m'aimes ! »

Le brun prit brusquement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Tu... Tu m'aimes ? Hoqueta-t-il, incrédule. »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« L'information vient tout juste d'arriver à ton cerveau ? Le nargua-t-il. »

Il sourit ensuite devant la mine abasourdie du Gryffondor.

« Tu m'aimes, souffla le brun.

_ Je t'aime. »

Le blond passa tendrement sa main sur la joue du Lion et se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu... Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas des conneries ?

_ Ce n'est pas des conneries. »

Draco enroula son bras libre autour de la taille du rouge et or et le colla tout contre lui.

« Tu... Pincez-moi je rêve, marmonna Harry. »

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment ! Il s'était imaginé la scène des milliers de fois mais maintenant que ça se réalisait... Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Draco Malfoy était amoureux de lui ! De _lui_ ! _Harry Potter_ !

« Harry, souffla sensuellement Draco, je vais faire bien mieux que te pincer pour te prouver que tu ne rêves pas. »

Des frissons parcoururent l'échine du brun alors que le Serpentard prenait goulûment possession de ses lèvres et le forçait à s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Les mains du vert et argent disparurent ensuite sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse.

Harry commença immédiatement à gémir sous le toucher expert du vert et argent.

« Dray... »

La bouche dudit Dray se fourra dans son cou et y déposa quelques baisers avant de sucer amoureusement le lobe de son oreille.

« Oh... gémit faiblement le Gryffondor. »

Les mains du vert et argent s'attaquèrent ensuite à la chemise du Gryffondor. Il s'acharna quelques instants sur les boutons récalcitrants avant de finalement laisser tomber et de tous les faire sauter en tirant violemment sur les pans de la chemise.

Harry gloussa.

« Dray tu n'es pas obligé de... »

Il se tut quand le blond se mit à triturer l'un de ses tétons. De sa main libre, il finit de lui retirer sa chemise et la lança négligemment à travers la pièce. Une fois cette mission accomplie, il força le brun à se redresser, goba l'un de ses tétons et s'attaqua à sa ceinture.

De son côté, Harry ne fit pas que gémir : il s'attaqua à son tour à la chemise du blond. Son seul regret : ses cheveux étaient toujours englués par une tonne de gel.

Draco eut vite fait d'envoyer balader la ceinture du brun à travers la pièce. Après cela il déboutonna son pantalon, ouvrit sa braguette et baissa son pantalon en même temps que boxer, mettant ainsi sa verge à nu.

« Enfin, murmura-t-il. »

Il allongea sans ménagement le rouge et or sur le fauteuil, retira vivement ses chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon et boxer avant de le réinstaller à califourchon sur lui. Il dévora son corps mis à nu du regard avec fièvre.

Harry sourit. On aurait dit qu'il avait découvert le Saint Graal.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu me vois nu, lui rappela-t-il. »

Draco plongea un regard brûlant dans ses yeux.

« Mais c'est la première fois que je peux te faire tout ce dont j'ai envie.

_ _Tout_ ? Euh... »

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'une de ses mains caressa le plus sensible de ses tétons tandis que l'autre massait vigoureusement sa verge et que sa bouche suçait le lobe de son oreille. Comme il s'y attendait, le brun gémit de plus belle.

« D... Dray... haleta-t-il. A...Attends je... j'ai à peine eu le temps de déboutonner ta chemise... tu... »

Il émit ensuite un cri rauque quand le Serpentard accéléra le rythme de la caresse et pinça son téton.

« Tu es si sensible, commenta le blond. »

Harry lui aurait bien répondu mais ce que le Serpentard faisait avec sa langue au lobe de son oreille interdisait à tous ses neurones de se connecter entre eux.

Il essaya malgré tout de déshabiller le blond d'une main tremblante et peu assurée. Heureusement pour lui, ledit blond l'aida un peu. Il envoya rapidement valser sa chemise et retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avec ses pieds pendant que le Gryffondor retirait sa ceinture. Il souleva ses fesses pour que le rouge et or puisse faire passer son pantalon et son boxer et s'empressa ensuite de se débarrasser des deux vêtements.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous deux nus comme des vers. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche et gémissaient sous leurs caresses mutuelles. Toujours à califourchon sur Draco, la verge tendue d'Harry se frotta licencieusement contre celle du blond les faisant perdre peu à peu les pédales.

Pour les exciter un peu plus, Draco se saisit de leurs deux érections et les branla en cadence. Il se complut ensuite à entendre le brun haleter et gémir son nom. _Enfin_ il y avait droit ! Enfin il pouvait y goûter ! Et il allait prendre soin de goûter méticuleusement à chaque parcelle de la peau du Lion toute la nuit durant.

Il pensa à un grand lit pour que la Salle leur en fournisse un, puis il glissa son bras sous les fesses du Gryffondor et le souleva. Ledit Gryffondor noua automatiquement ses jambes autour de sa taille et se laissa porter jusqu'au lit. Là, Draco l'allongea et se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il admira un peu le rouge et or dont les yeux s'étaient embués, les joues avaient rougi de désir, la respiration était devenue haletante et la queue était fièrement dressée. Il sourit : il allait vraiment prendre son pied.

Il laissa ses mains se balader sur la totalité du corps du brun, n'omettant aucun détail et se délectant de ses gémissements. Ensuite, il en fit de même avec sa bouche.

Harry voulut à nouveau glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond mais il y renonça en sentant le gel. Il grogna.

« Pourquoi as-tu mis cette cochonnerie sur ta tête, maugréa-t-il. »

Draco sourit. Et si... Il fouilla pendant quelques secondes dans le tiroir de la table de chevet qui se trouvait à côté du lit et en ressortit un produit pour les cheveux qu'il connaissait très bien. La Salle sur Demande était vraiment bien pourvue...

Il en appliqua une noisette sur ses doigts avant d'en enduire ses cheveux.

« C'est mieux maintenant ? »

Harry glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de gel.

« C'est parfait. »

Il attira ensuite le blond tout contre lui et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Draco se mouva langoureusement contre lui, frottant ainsi leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Les reins du brun se cambrèrent délicieusement.

« Dray... gémit-il. »

Le blond accéléra le rythme, faisant gémir le Gryffondor de plus belle. Ce dernier exerça plus de pression sur le corps du Serpentard pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

« Dray... »

Draco pinça de nouveau le téton de Harry qu'il préférait et fourra sa tête dans son cou.

« C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il. »

Le gémissement lascif qu'émit le brun répondit à sa place.

Il se décala ensuite un peu du rouge et or et, ignorant son feulement de désapprobation, lui présenta deux de ses doigts.

« Il va bien falloir que je bouge si tu veux que je t'offre un plaisir plus grand... souffla-t-il. »

Avec un sourire pervers Harry suça précautionneusement les doigts présentés de façon suggestive.

« Il va vraiment falloir que tu me montres tout ce que tu sais faire avec ta bouche, lui susurra Draco. »

Le brun ne lui adressa qu'un sourire graveleux. Une fois ses doigts bien enduits de salive, Draco les dirigea vers l'intimité du brun. Avec une satisfaction visible il en glissa un à l'intérieur du brun qui gémit de complaisance. Il amorça un doux mouvement de va-et-vient avant d'insérer le deuxième. Harry lâcha un long râle de satisfaction lorsque le blond accéléra le rythme. Il frappa doucement sa prostate et fit un mouvement de ciseau en lui. Le Gryffondor ferma doucement les yeux afin de mieux apprécier l'intime caresse.

« Encore... gémit-il. »

Draco sourit et il accéléra le rythme, frappant la prostate du brun avec plus de virulence.

Les choses se corsèrent quelque peu quand il voulut entrer un troisième doigt à l'intérieur du Lion : il commençait à ressentir l'étroitesse de ce dernier. Il sourit cependant en pensant à ce que ce serait quand il le pénétrerait avec son pénis. Sentir les chairs du brun autour de sa verge tendue, le sentir se contracter autour de lui...

Il accéléra, non sans peine, la cadence sous les gémissements indécents du Gryffondor.

Une fois qu'il estima le brun suffisamment préparé, il retira ses doigts en ignorant la plainte de ce dernier. Des frissons parcoururent le corps du brun en sentant le sexe du blond à son entrée. Ledit blond se pencha doucement vers lui, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura à son oreille:

« Tu veux que je mette du lubrifiant ?

_ P...Pourquoi... faire ? Haleta le brun. »

Draco baissa les yeux sur sa verge tendue, gorgée de sang avant de replonger dans les yeux de son amant. Il était vrai qu'elle était de belle taille... Harry en frissonnait d'avance : sentir enfin le gabarit du Serpentard en lui ! Ça allait être tellement bon !

« Problème de proportion ? Proposa le vert et argent. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est bon. Je le supporterai.

_ … Comme tu veux. »

D'un mouvement de hanche, Draco pénétra d'un coup le brun qui cria. Le blond en avait eu le souffle coupé. Le brun était si _étroit_ ! Des frissons parcoururent son échine tandis qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans l'intimité du Gryffondor. Ses chairs chaudes se contractaient autour de lui, ralentissant sa progression, mais sa queue n'en devint que plus dure.

Les ongles de Harry s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule du Serpentard : il avait peut-être un peu surestimé la circonférence son anus.

« Putain Harry, tu es étroit ! S'exclama Draco.

_ Si ta queue n'était pas aussi grosse aussi ! Ronchonna le brun.

_ Ah ouais ? Eh bien... Merci... »

Harry allait le détromper en lui disant que ce n'était pas un compliment mais un nouveau cri de douleur lui échappa quand il sentit le vert et argent s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui : un nouvel éclair de douleur avait traversé son échine.

Draco grimaça : si le brun ne se détendait pas rapidement leur première fois serait catastrophique. Il prit possession des lèvres du brun et titilla vivement le plus sensible de ses tétons. La réaction du Gryffondor fut immédiate : il gémit de contentement contre sa bouche et ses chairs commencèrent à se détendre autour du pénis de son amant, l'autorisant ainsi à amorcer un léger va-et-vient.

Il laissa ensuite la bouche du brun de côté pour lui permettre de gémir de tout son saoul et il plongea dans son cou, lapant, suçant et léchant la peau halée.

« Dray... gémit Harry. »

Ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer. Il resserra son étreinte sur les épaules du Serpentard et ses hanches accompagnèrent son mouvement de va-et-vient. Il profita pleinement de la sensation que lui procurait la verge tendue de son homme en lui. C'était tellement bon !... Mais en même temps, au vu de la taille du sexe du blond, il s'était attendu à... autre chose.

« Dray tu... tu es complètement entré ?

_ Quoi ?... Non. »

D'un vif mouvement de hanche, Draco s'enfonça complètement dans la chaude entrée du brun. Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise, ses reins se cambrèrent violemment et il lâcha un long râle de jouissance quand le blond percuta sa prostate avec force.

« Là, j'y suis en entier.

_ B...Beaucoup mieux, haleta Harry. »

Draco sourit. Enfin il y était ! À l'intérieur de l'étroitesse du brun. Il se retira de son antre avant d'y fourrager à nouveau, arrachant au Gryffondor une nouvelle cambrure et un nouveau cri. Il imposa ensuite sans plus attendre un rythme rapide. Il allait et venait dans l'intimité du brun sans douceur en cognant en cadence la prostate de ce dernier et en se délectant de ses hurlements de jouissance et de la cambrure incessante de ses reins.

« Dray... »

Les ongles de Harry s'enfoncèrent de plus belle dans l'épaule du blond. C'était si bon ! Ses hanches devenues folles ondulaient frénétiquement et indécemment pour accompagner le mouvement du Serpentard et il hurlait à celui-ci de poursuivre. Ce que le blond se fit une joie de faire. Il ne put ensuite que se complaire d'avantage en hurlements quand le blond suça tendrement le lobe de son oreille et titilla le plus sensible de ses tétons.

« A...Attends tu... »

Mais Draco ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, il accéléra le rythme. Les yeux embués, Harry perdait peu à peu pied avec la réalité. L'une de ses mains serpentait vivement dans la douce chevelure blonde tandis que les ongles de l'autre labouraient la peau nette de son amant à presque chaque coup porté contre sa prostate. Sentir le virulent va-et-vient du sexe gorgé de sang du Serpentard dans sa chaude étroitesse, le faisait perdre pied avec la réalité et Harry ne pouvait que hurler encore et encore le nom du blond et le supplier de continuer sous la violente cambrure de ses reins. Son corps était brûlant au contact de celui du blond et il noua encore plus ses jambes autour de sa taille pour approfondir cette sensation.

« 'Ry... souffla Draco au creux de son oreille.

_ Mmm ?

_ Touche toi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Touche toi, répéta le Serpentard.

_ Mais... »

Le brun n'avait aucunement besoin de se masturber pour ajouter du plaisir à celui qu'il ressentait déjà. Pourtant Draco semblait le croire. Il se saisit de la main qui était agrippée dans ses cheveux et l'enroula autour du sexe tendu du brun. Il commença ensuite à masser étroitement l'organe gonflé de sang.

« D... Dray attends... »

Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas. Les doigts toujours resserrés sur ceux du Lion, il força ce dernier à se branler impétueusement.

Harry cria de plus belle. Le sang battait furieusement dans sa hampe qui était devenue douloureuse. Même si sa main ne faisait rien d'elle même, le blond s'en servait néanmoins pour flatter son gland rougit, et caresser le membre dans toute sa longueur.

« Dray... Je... Je vais... »

Le Serpentard resserra son étreinte sur le sexe du Lion.

« Pas encore, souffla-t-il. »

Il ressortit complètement de l'antre chaude du brun avant de s'y enfoncer de nouveau avec force. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie. Les chairs du rouge et or se contractaient sur son pénis érigé sans jamais parvenir à se resserrer de beaucoup, il butait inlassablement contre sa prostate et le brun se cambrait avec une telle violence à chacun de ses coups qu'il craignait qu'il ne finisse par se faire mal. Mais ce détail semblait être le cadet des soucis du Lion. Il hurlait son nom encore et encore, l'excitant chaque fois d'avantage, et le suppliait d'aller encore plus profondément, d'y aller plus fort... Il sentait ses ongles se planter dans sa peau mais il s'en fichait. Il accéléra le rythme de la caresse sur la verge du brun.

« Dray ! »

Harry avait tellement chaud ! Chaque parcelle de sa peau était brûlante et il avait la sensation qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre ! Son sexe lui faisait à présent affreusement mal mais son bourreau n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le laisser se libérer. Et le brun se sentait partagé : d'un côté il voulait jouir mais de l'autre il ne voulait pas que son supplice cesse pour le moment.

« Dray... S'il-te-plait... »

Pour toute réponse, la hampe de Draco se cogna contre sa prostate avec virulence. Ce dernier admira avec une certaine satisfaction le brun en-dessous de lui: ses yeux dilatés au maximum ne lui permettaient certainement pas d'y voir très clair, ses joues étaient rougies par le désir et sa bouche ne faisait que le supplier. Comme dans ses fantasmes. Il fourra un instant sa tête dans son cou et respira l'odeur du Lion : relent de parfum et sueur due au sexe, _exactement_ comme dans ses fantasmes.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Enfin le rouge et or était à lui ! Enfin il pouvait lui dire qu'il l'aimait et lui faire l'amour autant qu'il le voulait. Comment avait-il fait pour être aveugle sur ses sentiments aussi longtemps !...

« Harry... souffla-t-il, si tu savais à quel point je t'...

_ _Jusqu'à la garde_ Draco ! Enfonce-toi _jusqu'à la garde_ ! »

Bon, le brun n'était visiblement pas le genre à dire des mots doux pendant l'acte. Soit. Il accéda aux demandes du Lion et s'enfonça en entier en lui. Lui qui voulait mettre un peu de douceur pour leur première fois... On dirait que ce serait pour une autre fois.

« Oh oui Draco !... Encore ! »

Le vert et argent sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Il empêchait Harry de jouir mais lui personne ne l'en empêchait ! Sa queue, dure comme jamais, butait toujours inlassablement contre la prostate du brun mais il était sûr que quelques gouttes de sperme en perlaient déjà. Sentir l'odeur bestial du brun, sentir ses reins se cambrer fougueusement, le voir, le regard hagard, perdre totalement les pédales...

« Dray... _plus fort_ ! »

Merlin que le blond allait jouir dans l'antre accueillante du brun ! Il crut naïvement que le rouge et or ne pouvait pas se rendre plus bandant, mais ce fut le moment que choisit ledit rouge et or pour se mettre à délirer en Fourchelangue.

La queue du blond se raidit d'un coup et des frissons parcoururent son échine. Il faillit jouir illico mais il se retint de justesse. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'avait pu raconter le brun mais il n'en était que plus excité.

« Merlin Harry... gémit-il. »

Il s'était apprêté à laisser le Gryffondor se libérer mais c'était trop tard. Il n'en reprit que plus vigoureusement ses précédentes activités.

« Dray... geignit le brun. Ma queue... ça... fait mal... »

Le blond sourit. Il aurait fallu y penser avant de commencer à siffler des paroles inconnues ! Il s'enfonça vigoureusement dans l'intimité du brun.

Ce dernier tenta de dégager la main du Serpentard de sur sa verge mais pour le moment il avait la force d'un enfant de cinq ans. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de hurler et se cambrer de plus belle.

Draco les fit atteindre leur limite. Il les poussa tous deux dans leurs retranchements, les obligeant à ignorer la douleur qui avait pris d'assaut leurs sexes respectifs et puis au bout d'une attente qui parut interminable pour le brun, il relâcha son étreinte sur sa verge. Avec un dernier cri et une dernière cambrure, Harry se libéra enfin entre leur deux ventres tandis que Draco se libéra en lui. Le brun s'effondra ensuite comme une masse sur le lit et le blond s'écrasa sur lui, tous deux repus et fourbus de l'orgasme qui s'était abattu sur eux.

Harry mit plusieurs minutes avant de revenir sur Terre. Le temps de se souvenir qui il était et ce qu'il venait de se passer parce que pendant un moment il avait été dans le flou le plus total. Peut-être même qu'il avait perdu conscience pendant quelques secondes...

Il gémit de contentement en sentant des baisers humides remonter sur son corps jusqu'à sa bouche. Ça lui rappelait de manière troublante l'épisode des douches.

« Harry tu...

_ Ssshh, coupa le brun. »

Il voulait profiter des dernières secondes de pure bonheur que lui avait procuré l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Il murmura une explication sans doute sans queue ni tête aux yeux du Serpentard et profita des dernières vapeurs de l'extase. Il sentit le corps du blond rouler sur le côté et son regard se poser sur lui.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et il se tourna vers l'homme de sa vie qui lui souriait tendrement.

« Dray c'était... Wahou... »

Le blond sourit.

« Non vraiment Dray tu... Wahou ! »

Le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit, il enroula la taille du brun de son bras et l'attira contre lui.

« Tu... Tu... Wahou ! Poursuivit Harry. Tu... Tu n'es pas le dieu du sexe de Poudlard, tu es le dieu du sexe tout court ! Tu... il n'est pas _humainement_ possible de ressentir encore plus de jouissance !... »

Draco passa tendrement ses doigts sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

« Harry, bien sûr que je réussirai à te faire ressentir encore plus de jouissance. »

Le brun sourit avant que son amour prenne tendrement possession de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime, Harry, lui dit Draco.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime... Mais au fait ! »

Encore une fois le brun avait un peu oublié les besoins de sa moitié.

« J'ai pris mon pied mais toi tu... J'étais suffisamment à la hauteur ou... »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Tu te fous de moi ! 'Ry quel est le volcan le plus actif de la planète ?

_ Euh... Je crois bien que c'est...

_ Parce que toi tu es au moins 10 fois plus chaud que ce volcan, le coupa Draco.

_ … Vraiment ?

_ 'Ry tu... Tu n'as vraiment pas conscience d'à quel point tu es bandant hein ?... 'Ry je n'ai jamais été aussi excité de ma vie ! Tu _hurlais_ mon nom, tes reins se _cambraient_, tu me _griffais_, tu avais l'air d'avoir complètement perdu pied, tu... tu parlais _Fourchelangue_ !

_ J'ai parlé Fourchelangue ?

_ Oh oui ! Et c'était... »

Le blond se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs.

« … Wahou ! Termina-t-il. »

Harry sourit. Le Serpentard semblait totalement emporté par ses récents souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit au fait ? S'enquit le blond.

_ Mmm je... je ne sais pas... Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je parlais Fourchelangue. J'ai sûrement dit quelque chose comme ''encore'', ''plus vite'' ou ''c'est trop bon''. »

Les yeux du Serpentard pétillaient d'excitation.

« Ah oui et... tu pourrais me le redire ?

_ En Fourchelangue ?

_ Mmm.

_ Euh ok. Lequel des trois ?

_ Peu importe.

_ Très bien. »

Harry opta pour ''encore'' et il s'exécuta. En face de lui Draco semblait vraiment captivé.

« Génial, murmura-t-il. Tu vois, _ça_, c'est vraiment excitant.

_ C'est ce que je vois... commenta Harry. »

Son regard était à présent posé beaucoup plus bas sur le corps du blond. Vers son pénis plus exactement, qui était de nouveau tendu comme jamais.

« Tu es sérieux là ? Fit Harry. Après ce qu'on vient de faire ? »

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du Serpentard.

« Je te l'ai dit Harry: tu es plus chaud que le plus actif des volcans. Et il est de _ta_ responsabilité en tant que futur mari de me soulager. »

Sur ce il s'assit sur le lit et força le brun à s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses hanches.

« Ton... futur mari, répéta Harry.

_ Hum, hum.

_ … J'aime bien. Ça a une bonne sonorité. »

Draco sourit avant de prendre brusquement conscience d'un petit détail :

« On va se marier !

_ Euh... en tout cas c'est ce que _nos_ enfants m'ont dit. »

Le blond dévora le corps du brun du regard.

« On va se marier, répéta-t-il. Tout _ça_ est à moi.

_ Euh... Je ne dirais pas vraiment ''_à toi_'' mais...

_ Je vais pourvoir profiter de ton corps jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

_ Euh...

_ Génial ! Ça va être génial, répéta le blond en caressant avidement le torse du brun. Ça va être le pied tous les soirs.

_ _Tous_ les soirs ? S'enquit le brun. »

Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que physiquement il tiendrait le coup.

« Tout simplement parfait, poursuivit le Serpentard immuable. Avoir accès à... tout ça... Harry ?

_ Hum ?

_ Félicitations, tu viens de m'exciter encore plus. »

Le brun se demandait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose quand le blond glissa l'un de ses bras sous ses fesses et força le brun se redresser jusqu'à ce que son sexe soit au niveau de sa bouche.

« Euh... Dray tu... »

Harry termina sa phrase par un gémissement plus qu'indécent lorsque le blond goba l'un de ses testicules et le suça avec avidité.

La main du Lion se crispa dans les cheveux blond tandis que l'autre se resserra sur son épaule.

« Oh Dray... tu... »

Lentement, Draco glissa deux de ses doigts dans l'antre du brun sans faire attention à la viscosité de cette dernière, amorça un doux va-et-vient et suçota le deuxième testicule.

Harry gémit de plus belle.

Satisfait, Draco accéléra le rythme de la caresse, s'enfonçant avec vigueur dans l'intimité de son amant, faisant ainsi se cambrer et crier ce dernier. Il finit par laisser de côté les testicules du brun au profit de sa verge, désormais tendue, qu'il goba à son tour, tout en continuant de frapper avec fougue sa prostate de ses doigts. Le Serpentard enroula sa langue autour du membre durcit et exécuta un lent mouvement d'allée et venu, tout en tétant de temps à autre le gland rougit.

« Dray... gémit Harry. »

Ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau embués et ses hanches ondulaient lascivement pour encourager les caresses du blond, aussi bien sur sa verge qu'en lui. Le rythme s'intensifia dans son intimité, et le rouge et or ne put que se confondre en hurlement, ses mains plus crispées que jamais dans les cheveux du blond et dans son dos.

Et puis, sans prévenir, Draco retira ses doigts de son anus et l'empala violemment sur sa hampe gorgée de sang qui cogna vivement sa prostate.

Harry hurla, ses reins se cambrèrent furieusement et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du blond.

« N...Non mais... ça ne va pas ? Haleta-t-il. Tu... Tu aurais pu... me prévenir. »

Ignorant ces remontrances, Draco se contenta de picorer la peau du cou du Gryffondor avec ses lèvres. Il mordilla doucement le lobe de son oreille et lui souffla:

« Bouge. »

Harry mit quelques secondes pour analyser l'information que le blond venait de lui transmettre.

« Q...Quoi mais...

_ Allez. »

Pour l'encourager, Draco entoura sa taille de ses bras et le força à engager un tranquille balancement. Harry prit peu à peu contrôle de ce balancement et Draco put ainsi s'occuper de la verge du Gryffondor. Il l'entoura de ses doigts et le masturba lestement.

Le brun n'en devint que plus bruyant.

« Dray tu...

_ Il ne me semble pas t'avoir dit d'arrêter, nota le blond en forçant de nouveau le brun à s'empaler vivement sur son membre durci.

_ Mais Dray... geignit Harry. A...Attends deux secondes tu...

_Allez. Au même rythme que moi.

_ … A... Au même rythme que...

_ Hum, hum.

_ D... Dans ce cas... ralentis un... p...peu s'i... s'il-te-plaît.

_ Mais bien entendu. »

Avec un sourire moqueur Draco intensifia la cadence.

« Dray ! S'écria Harry.

_ Au même rythme, imposa ce dernier.

_ M...Mais... »

Sourd aux demandes du brun, Draco le contraignit à obéir. Harry finit bon gré mal gré par entrer dans le rythme. La tête fourrée dans le cou du blond, il haletait bruyamment et gémissait des suppliques. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent progressivement et sa prostate malmenée lui apportait une importante dose de plaisir à chaque fois qu'elle était tamponnée.

Draco augmenta le rythme de la caresse et Harry se résigna à le suivre, hurlant encore plus.

De sa main libre, Draco traçait des arabesques invisibles sur son dos.

« Harry... souffla-t-il d'une voix suave. »

Le concerné frissonna. Le ton de la voix du blond n'envisageait rien de bon.

« Tu es tellement bandant. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai _envie_ de te faire, et tout ce que je _vais_ te faire... »

Il mordilla doucement l'oreille de son amant.

« Tu verras, tu vas a-do-rer. Par exemple je vais te mettre sur le dos et puis je te *******. »

Harry se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte du blond ses joues piquées d'un fard.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Dire des trucs de ce genre c'est... c'est dégoûtant. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un porc ! _Jamais_ je ne te laisserai me faire une chose pareille ! »

Un sourire pervers s'étala sur le visage angélique du blond.

« C'est _moi_ le porc pour en avoir eu l'idée ou c'est _toi_ le porc pour que ça t'excite autant. »

Les joues d'Harry devinrent encore plus rouges, si tant est que c'était possible.

« Je... Je ne suis pas excité par ça ! Réfuta-t-il.

_ Bien sûr que si~. Ça t'excite profondément l'idée que je t'attache au lit et que je te *******.

_ N... Non... Je... »

Le Gryffondor en aurait giflé le blond tellement il trouvait ça dégoûtant. Mais pourtant... il gémit face à la sadique caresse que le Serpentard imposa à sa verge du bout de son index.

« Ça... _t'excite_, répéta-t-il.

_ Mais... c'est parce que...

_ Il est inutile de t'excuser, ça me va très bien. »

Il reprit ensuite la masturbation du brun.

« Bouge, imposa-t-il. Je n'ai pas le souvenir te t'avoir dit d'arrêter.

_ Mais... »

De nouveau, Draco obligea le rouge et or à lui obéir. Une fois bien dans le rythme, il glissa sa main libre dans sa nuque et le força à fourrer sa tête dans son cou pour qu'il ne perde pas une miette de ce qui allait suivre.

« Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Donc je vais écarter tes cuisses et puis je ********. »

Les reins de Harry se cambrèrent. Il tenta de se soustraire à ces paroles obscènes mais Draco le tenait trop fermement par la nuque, lui interdisant ainsi toute retraite. Ses ongles griffaient le dos du blond mais ce dernier restait sourd à ses prières.

C'était dégoûtant. Harry trouvait tout ce que lui chuchotait Draco à l'oreille dégoûtant mais pourtant ça l'excitait complètement. Il avait extrêmement chaud, le sang pulsait dans sa verge douloureuse et son imagination l'emmenait vers des horizons jusque là inconnus. Il était totalement excité. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait en savoir plus et par dessus tout, il avait _très_ envie d'y goûter.

Le Gryffondor gémit: mais où était donc passée sa vertu ? Elle devait être bien loin parce qu'il cessa bientôt de se débattre. L'oreille tendue au possible, il se délectait des paroles perverses de son amant. Il s'empala de lui-même plus vigoureusement sur le sexe du blond, obligeant ce dernier à accélérer la cadence de sa propre caresse sur sa verge. Les chocs répétés contre sa prostate devinrent plus intenses et plus fréquents. Le brun hurlait, gémissait, suppliait de plus belle. Ses reins se cambraient follement et ses hanches ondulaient indécemment. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau du blond et pourtant, il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

« P...Plus vite ! Haleta-t-il. »

Draco obéit, et Harry dut s'empaler plus vivement sur le Serpentard.

« P...Plus de détails ! D...Donne moi plus de détails ! Gémit-il. »

Le Serpentard sourit.

« Comme tu voudras. Te voilà donc à quatre pattes devant moi, les jambes écartées et l'anus frémissant d'anticipation et tu... Oh Harry tu triches ! Tu l'as dit toit-même: enfonce-toi _jusqu'à la garde_. »

Sur ce, le blond empala vivement sa moitié sur sa hampe arrachant un cri et une violente cambrure à cette dernière. Il sentit également les ongles du brun égratigner un peu plus sa peau. Il grimaça. Il commença à réfléchir aux potions qu'il devrait utiliser pour arranger ça mais il revint sur terre quand Harry imposa un nouveau rythme affolant. Sans tricher cette fois-ci. Ses fesses cognaient ses hanches avec un bruit indécent.

« Plus de détails Draco ! »

Le concerné racla sa gorge et reprit sa narration.

« Donc j'ai bien écarté tes fesses et puis je te ********. »

Harry hurla de plus belle. Il avait la sensation qu'il allait exploser à tout moment. Sa prostate malmenée n'avait le droit à aucun répit et son anneau de chair meurtri encaissait les brûlants frottements incessants comme il le pouvait, sa queue ardente était dure à la limite du supportable entre les doigts experts de Draco, son imagination poussait ses fantasmes à l'extrême, embuant son cerveau avec des images obscènes auxquelles Harry voulait absolument participer. Son désir ne cessait d'augmenter, l'orgasme était proche.

Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé être friand de... ce genre de chose. Et pourtant il en voulait plus !

« D... Dray... mes tétons... touche les, haleta-t-il. »

Le blond s'exécuta et malaxa rudement l'une des boules de chairs roses déjà dures au possible.

« L'autre téton ! Imposa Harry.

_ Très bien. »

Le Serpentard avait voulu ménager un peu le brun en touchant le téton le moins sensible mais apparemment ce dernier n'avait nullement besoin d'être ménagé.

« Euh Harry...

_ Plus de détails Dray ! Gémit le brun. Donne-moi plus de détails ! »

Draco déglutit faiblement. Le brun ne semblait pas prêt à lui demander l'autorisation pour se libérer mais il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir encore longtemps lui ! L'antre du brun était si chaude et si accueillante !... Et ce dernier hurlait encore et encore !... Il ne l'aurait jamais cru si dépravé par ailleurs mais tout cela le mettait dans tous ses états. Le fou déhanchement du brun, la danse endiablé qu'exécutait ses reins, les mouvements sensuelles du Gryffondor entre ses bras... Le Lion n'avait décidément aucune idée d'à quel point il était excitant ! Le pénis du Serpentard ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal et il avait l'envie de plus en plus pressante de se libérer. Toutes les choses obscènes qu'il soufflait à Harry n'arrangeait rien ! Bien au contraire. Son cerveau allait encore plus loin dans ses fantasmes, lui imposant des images folles qui l'enivraient plus que le mélange des alcools les plus forts.

Il était pourtant hors de question qu'il se libère avant le brun !

Et ce fut le moment que choisit le rouge et or pour se mettre à parler Fourchelangue ! Draco jura et n'en massa que plus impétueusement la verge du brun qui gémit et s'embrocha de plus belle sur sa queue. Le blond sentait qu'il allait jouir d'un instant à l'autre. C'était tellement bon ! Mille fois mieux que dans son fantasme le plus fou.

Il grimaça en sentant les ongles du Lion lui labourer le dos et il prit un plaisir sadique à pincer vivement son téton.

« Dray ! »

Draco leva les yeux vers lui et il plongea dans une marée verte émeraude.

Il sourit.

Les yeux embués par l'orgasme qui n'allait pas tarder à le submerger, brun devait être à moitié conscient de ce qu'il faisait : il avait complètement perdu pied. Draco prit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser presque trop tendre étant donné leur situation puis il relâcha l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur le pénis de son amour. Ce dernier jouit immédiatement. Il s'empala violemment sur la hampe du blond, cria une dernière fois, se cambra et soupira d'aise en le sentant se répandre en lui. Les yeux presque révulsés, il griffa une dernière fois le dos du blond avant de s'écrouler à peine conscient dans ses bras.

xx

Tous deux mirent de bonnes minutes à se remettre de leur émotion. Ce fut tout naturellement Draco qui en sortit le premier. Il baissa les yeux sur la frimousse brune qui tremblait dans ses bras, les muscles encore tétanisés par l'effort. Il l'embrassa doucement au sommet de son crâne, caressa tendrement son épaule et resserra son étreinte sur lui. Il était encore en lui mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas pour le moment.

« 'Ry... l'appela-t-il affectueusement. »

Ledit 'Ry émit un grognement que le blond prit pour un oui.

« Tu es... une grosse, grosse... _grosse_ cochonne. »

Le brun gémit et enfouit sa tête contre le torse du blond, honteux.

« Non mais vraiment ! Poursuivit Draco. Tu es un pervers doublé d'un porc dépravé. Tu as l'esprit tellement tordu et perverti ! Tu...

_ Arrête ! Se lamenta le brun. Ce n'est pas ma faute je... je...

_ Mais moi ça me va très bien ! Tu sais Harry j'ai toujours cru que la monogamie ce n'était pas pour moi. Que coucher avec la même personne année après année me lasserait très vite et que j'aurais certainement une ribambelle d'amants et amantes à côté... Mais maintenant que je t'ai pris... Bien sûr que je te suis resté fidèle dans le futur ! Personne ne peut être aussi bouillant que toi et au vu de ta perversité, je suis sûr qu'il y aura toujours des tas de choses à tester... Moui on va bien s'amuser dans les années à venir... Tu te rends compte qu'à la fin je te disais des choses que même moi je trouvais trop poussées ? Et pourtant, tu as adoré chacun de mes mots...

_ … Je veux ma vertu ! Geignit le brun. »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Non elle est à moi. C'était dans le paquet avec ton cœur et ton corps. »

Harry sourit et leva les yeux vers le blond.

« Tout ça est à toi maintenant ? Questionna-t-il.

_ Mis en sûreté avec mon nom dessus, affirma Draco avant de reprendre tendrement possession des lèvres du brun. Tu es vraiment un petit cochon. »

Harry grogna et se blottit confortablement entre les bras du blond.

« J'ai encore parlé Fourchelangue ? S'enquit-il.

_ Oh oui ! Et c'était... génial... »

L'esprit de Draco s'évada dans ses frais souvenirs. Il revit le brun, ivre de plaisir s'empaler avec force sur son pénis dressé. Le suppliant de lui murmurer d'avantage de paroles obscènes. Il se perdit un instant dans la sensation de la chaude étroitesse du brun se resserrant sur son pénis qui buttait inlassablement et sans douceur contre sa prostate comme s'il voulait l'embrocher.

Il ferma les yeux. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de coucher avec le brun. Il allait minutieusement explorer toutes les parties de son corps et tous ses fantasmes cachés.

Un sourire lubrique éclaira son visage. Oh oui, il allait faire remonter à la surface tous les désirs enfouis du Gryffondor.

Harry sursauta brusquement et il se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond la mine sévère.

« Mais c'est pas vrai Dray ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es quoi ? Une espèce d'animal ?

_ Hein?

_ Tu... Tu... Après tout ce qu'on vient de faire... Tu n'es toujours pas rassasié ? »

En effet, le vert et argent bandait de nouveau comme un cochon dans l'intimité du brun.

Il caressa doucement la joue du Gryffondor de sa main.

« J'y peux rien, tu m'excites, se justifia-t-il.

_ Ce n'est _pas_ une raison ! Regarde ! »

Harry lui montra l'une de ses mains qui tremblait comme une feuille.

« Je n'ai même pas encore récupérer de ce qu'on vient de faire. Alors je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir te soulager tout seul. »

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, Harry retira la hampe du blond de son corps et s'assit un peu plus loin sur ses jambes étendues.

« Mais 'Ry, tu es mon futur époux. Il est de ton _devoir_ de me satisfaire.

_ Pas après des orgasmes aussi violents. Excuse-moi mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos. »

Le regard du blond se fit sévère.

« Et les autres ? Ils ont été limités à deux fois aussi ?

_ Quels autres ?

_ Tes anciens amants. Ils ne t'ont baiser que deux fois où alors tu as écarté les cuisses autant de fois qu'il le voulait ?

_ Q...Quoi ? Mais je ne vois pas où est le rapport, je...

_ Je parie que tu as aimé. Te faire baiser par eux. Tu leur as crié de te prendre encore et encore c'est ça ? »

Le blond s'approcha de lui avec une attitude de prédateur. De la chair-de-poule recouvrit le corps de Harry.

« A...Attends tu... Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?

_ Tu es à _moi_ Potter ! Tonna Draco. »

Harry tiqua. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là !

« Je ne t'appartiens pas Malfoy ! Nia-t-il. On ne possède _pas_ les gens. »

L'assurance du brun vola en éclat devant l'air menaçant du blond, qui se trouvait à présent tout près de lui.

« Tu. _m'appartiens_. Potter, répéta-t-il entre ses dents. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se plaça à genoux derrière le brun, entoura fermement sa taille de ses bras et mordilla doucement son oreille. Sa verge tendue se frottait contre les fesses du Lion qui sentit des frissons parcourir son échine.

« Tu es à _moi_ ! Poursuivit Draco. Ton corps est à _moi_ ! Tu n'avais aucun _droit_ de le donner à des inconnus ! Tu n'avais aucun droit d'écarter tes cuisses et de crier pour eux !

_ Mais... »

Harry trouvait que le blond faisait là une preuve totale de mauvaise foi mais étrangement, se retrouver face -et plus précisément ici, dos- à un Draco jaloux le mettait dans tous ses états. Les frissons qui se propageaient dans sa colonne vertébrale et son pénis fièrement dressé en étaient la preuve.

Le brun allait une fois de plus déplorer la perte de sa vertu mais il s'interrompit dans ses pensées en sentant les mains du Serpentard écarter ses jambes puis caresser sadiquement ses entrecuisses sans se préoccuper du liquide visqueux qui les poissait.

Il gémissait d'impatience.

« Et tu vas me faire croire qu'ils ne t'ont baiser que deux fois en une nuit ? Continua Draco.

_ Mais... les orgasmes n'avaient rien à voir je...

_ _Tais-toi_ ! Siffla le blond. »

Harry sentit une agréable sensation de papillonnement dans son ventre et il pria Merlin pour ne pas _en plus_ avoir des tendances masochistes.

« Tu les as laissé te prendre Harry, reprit le blond. Tu as donné à je-ne-sais-pas-qui ce qui me revenait de droit : ta virginité. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Ah parce que tu m'as attendu peut-être ?

_ Tu les as laissé te _souiller_, poursuivit le blond imperturbable.

_ Mais... on ne sortait pas encore ensemble...

_ Et alors ? Cracha Draco. Tu crois que je me suis amusé à baiser à droite et à gauche une fois que j'ai eu compris que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi ?... Attends voir une minute... »

Il se tut quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

« Tu... Tu savais ce que tu ressentais pour moi quand tu t'es fait baisé par ces types non ?

_ Euh...

_ Mais si ! C'était _après_ ton relooking alors tu savais. »

Harry sentait qu'il avait intérêt à trouver une excuse mais rien ne venait.

« Oh Merlin tu savais ! Reprit Draco. Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché d'écarter les cuisses pour eux ! De hurler leurs noms et de...

_ Mais...

_ Tu t'en souviens encore hein ? De comment c'était de coucher avec eux, de comment ils s'appellent...

_ Mais...

_ Dis le moi Harry ! Leurs noms. Tu t'en souviens hein ?

_ Euh... »

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait ! Il n'y en avait pas eu tant que ça. Mais Harry doutait que ce soit une bonne idée de les dire à sa moitié.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, enchaîna le blond. Je ne suis pas allé voir ailleurs, moi, une fois que j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre toi et moi !

_ Mais...

_ Tu n'es qu'une _chienne_ Harry ! »

C'en était trop, le brun vit rouge.

« Une _chienne_ ? Pardon M. Je-fourre-ma-queue-dans-tout-ce-qui-bouge-sans-prendre-la-peine-de-te-demander-ton-nom ! Oui je t'aimais déjà mais on n'était _pas_ ensemble ! Tu ne me regardais même pas. Pour toi je n'étais encore que Saint Potty ton pire ennemi ! Alors oui je me suis accordé un peu de bon temps ! Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le mal étant donné ton propre palmarès ! Oui, je me souviens de leur nom, oui, c'était le pied de coucher avec eux mais, non il n'est pas utile d'en faire tout un plat ! »

Un silence inquiétant s'installa dans la pièce. Draco restait silencieux. Toujours dos à lui, Harry ne sentait plus que son souffle chaud dans son cou. Il savait que le bond n'avait pas apprécier sa réponse...

« Tu...Tu ne vois pas, _où_ est le mal ? Répéta Draco. »

La colère transparaissait dans la voix posée. Harry déglutit : son homme n'avait vraiment pas apprécié sa réponse et de ce fait, il était passablement énervé.

Le brun se retrouvait donc avec un Draco jaloux et énervé dans son dos... Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'au lieu de trembler de peur il n'en était que plus excité ! Sa queue durcissait à vitesse grand V et des petits gémissements s'échappaient déjà de sa bouche !

« N... Non mais je... bégaya-t-il. »

Il se tut en entendant le blond tirer un des tiroirs de la table de chevet. Il ne vit pas ce qu'il en sortit mais ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Draco s'empara d'une seule main de ses deux poignets et il les tint près des barreaux du lit. Sa deuxième main rejoignit sa consœur et Harry put ainsi voir ce que le blond avait retiré de la table de chevet : un lien. Le brun frissonna en repensant à toutes les obscénités que Draco lui avait chuchoté qui comportaient un lien quelconque.

« Euh Dray... »

Ignorant les protestations orales et physiques du brun qui tenta de se soustraire à son emprise en reculant -fort mauvaise idée car le pénis tendu du Serpentard n'en fut que plus plaqué contre ses fesses- il attacha solidement les poignets du brun aux montants du lit.

« Tu t'es laissé _souiller_ Harry, reprit Draco d'une voix posée mais imposante.

_ Mais... _**Aïe**_ ! Dray c'est un peu trop serré. »

Harry conclut que c'était le but recherchée étant donné que le blond tira encore plus sur le lien. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le Survivant en sortirait avec de belles marques.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, continua Draco d'une voix taquine qui ne rassura pas le brun. Je vais te _nettoyer_. »

Il laissa ensuite ses mains se balader sur le corps du Lion, en insistant bien sur les parties sensibles de son anatomie comme ses tétons, sa verge et ses testicules.

« Je vais te nettoyer _toute_ la nuit, reprit le Serpentard. Je vais te _baiser_ Harry. Jusqu'à ce que ce putain de soleil se lève. Je vais te prendre encore et encore, tant et si bien que tes parois seront en feu. Je vais laver toutes traces d'un passage autre que le mien. Je vais faire en sorte que la seule présence dont ton corps se souviendra soit la mienne. Je vais jouir en toi. Je vais te remplir avec ma semence jusqu'à ce que tu t'en empreignes complètement. Après tout, tu es une grosse cochonne Harry, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. Mais par-dessus tout, je vais te faire oublier le nom de ces connards. Et je te jure que tu verras _où_ était le mal. »

Les yeux de nouveau embués, des frissons traversant son échine, Harry était totalement excité. Il gémit en sentant les doigts de son homme titiller rudement son intimidé. La douceur n'allait pas être pour ce soir.

Draco le força ensuite à se cambrer indécemment et le pénétra d'un coup sec sans préparation.

xx

Harry Potter savait à présent de combien le corps humain était composé de muscles, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait mal à chacun d'entre eux. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La douleur se mêlait étroitement au plaisir et il voulait que tout cela cesse en même temps qu'il désirait plus que tout que Draco poursuive ses attentions. Il ne savait pas comment ce dernier pouvait être autant en forme. Il n'en pouvait plus lui ! Et il était étonné de voir qu'il pouvait encore bander comme un cochon.

Un cochon...

Il gémit en repensant à tout ce que le vert et argent lui avait fait subir et à ses supplications pour qu'il recommence.

« D...Dray... peina-t-il à articuler. Ça... f...fait mal... je... i...il faut que... jouir... »

Au prix d'un immense effort, Harry posa sa main sur celle de sa moitié qui l'empêchait de se libérer. Il ne parvint, bien sûr, aucunement à s'en délivrer.

Pour toute réponse, Draco s'enfonça sans ménagement en lui, le faisant hurler de plaisir de plus belle.

« C'est bon ? Demanda-t-il.

_O...Oui...

_ Parfait. »

Il buta de nouveau contre la prostate molestée du brun. Il ne voyait pas _**où**_ était le mal hein ? Draco jura et il pénétra violemment son amour. Le Lion était à lui et il comptait bien faire passer le message. En commençant par la manière forte.

Harry se remit à gémir pour quémander l'autorisation de se libérer mais le blond l'ignora.

« 'Ry ?

_ … »

Il pinça vivement l'un des tétons du brun qui gémit fortement.

« Réponds quand je te parle, lui ordonna-t-il.

_ … O... Oui.

_ Comment ils s'appelaient ? Les mecs qui t'ont baisé avant moi. C'est quoi leurs prénoms ?

_ Je... Je... »

Draco sourit face à l'apparition orgasmique qu'était le Survivant, complètement déboussolé sous lui. Son regard vitreux ne regardant rien de précis, ses pupilles dilatées au possible, le brun ne devait même pas comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

« Draco... répondit-il. »

Le concerné sourit.

« Non, ça c'est _mon_ prénom. Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment les _autres_ s'appellent.

_ … Dra...co...

_ … Moui, on va dire que ça passe. »

Harry lâcha un nouveau hurlement alors que le blond frappait de nouveau sa prostate. Un sourire malicieux s'étala sur le visage de ce dernier.

« 'Ry ?

_ … Ou... Oui...

_ J'ai un doute, c'est quoi ton prénom déjà ? »

Perdu dans l'immensité grise métallique, Harry ne put que hoqueter:

«... Dra...co... »

Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit.

« Et à qui appartiens-tu ?

_ … »

Le blond grimaça. Même à moitié conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, le brun n'en démordait pas avec cette histoire d'appartenance. Le Serpentard fourragea plus fougueusement à l'intérieur du brun.

« Tu. es. à. moi, dit-il. Répète.

_ …

_ 'Ry ne me fais pas perdre patience. »

Avec un sourire sadique Draco appuya fortement sur le gland rougit du Gryffondor qui gémit.

« … Ça... fait... m... mal...

_ A qui appartiens-tu ? Répéta le blond.

_ …

_ 'Ry...

_ … Je... suis... à... t... toi... »

Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres du blond.

« Tu as tout compris.

_... Dray... i...il faut... jouir...

_ Oh mais pas tout de suite mon ange. »

Et sous la mine défaite du Lion, Draco le pénétra avec virulence. Après tout, le soleil était encore loin de se lever...

xx

Après un dernier hurlement de plaisir, Harry éjacula avant de s'effondrer entre les bras de son homme. Lequel était plus que satisfait: il n'avait jamais été aussi endurant de toute sa vie ! Il se demandait où il avait puisé toute cette énergie... Il repensa furtivement à ce que le brun lui avait dit. Comment ça il ne voyait pas _où_ était le mal ! Il allait lui montrer **où** il était le mal !

Il décolla un peu le Gryffondor de lui mais il s'arrêta en entendant le grognement colérique de ce dernier. Grognement qui voulait sans aucun doute dire : si tu ne me laisses pas dormir, je te _jure_ que je t'arracherai la tête !

Bon, de toute façon le Serpentard aussi était exténué, et puis il avait bien rentabilisé leur nuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Oula ! Ça ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour dormir, même si le soleil ne se pointait pas encore.

Il blottit le rouge et or, à moitié endormi, plus confortablement contre lui et entrelaça leurs jambes. Mauvaise idée. Le blond pensa furtivement à disputer le brun pour avoir des jambes aussi collantes mais il se ravisa en se rappelant que ce n'était pas _totalement_ de la faute dudit brun. Ses yeux passèrent quelques secondes sur les poignets du Gryffondor qui étaient chacun entouré d'une meurtrissure rouge vive. Il y était peut être allé un peu fort... Mais bon, il l'avait quand même bien cherché !

Draco se perdit dans la contemplation du brun et caressa doucement ses cheveux, ce qui fit gémir ledit brun. Il était vraiment adorable. Pas étonnant que le blond ait craqué !

Son cœur battait la chamade.

« Je t'aime, Harry, murmura-t-il. »

Le concerné émit un faible grognement que Draco prit pour un ''je t'aime aussi'', puis il resserra son étreinte sur son amour, embrassa tendrement le sommet de son crâne et s'endormit à son tour.

HPDMHPDM

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

**Prochain chapitre**: Je vais essayer de poster entre le **9-11** mars, en sachant qu'avec, entre autre, la reprise des cours et les examens blancs ça ne va pas être facile :/

**Remarque**: J'ai toujours trouvé ça un peu étrange les threesomes...


	25. Interlude 4

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Summer Blue

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Je sais que je suis monstrueusement en retard mais comme je l'avais annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai dû faire face à mes examens blancs ce qui ne me donnait absolument pas de temps à consacrer à ma fic.

Pardon pour mon retard !

Merci à: Dororo03; Yume; Saint-Clair; fuhatsu; jememj; animophilenrose; miruru-sensei; J.B; Umiko; Ano Nym; Naifu-Sasu; YAMIA; Niny; Nanola; Ninie63; Mini-Yuya; coquecigrue; Dracolina3; brigitte26; Ecnerrolf; Lord La Folle; Kisis; Eichi; AngiKltz; nononekoo; videl04; DavidaCullen; Sirius x severus; Sasuhina; Whity crazy Rabbit; Mihn; nytiss973; Ryukette; Panda-kawai; shenny sparrow(x2); Elec9; Luna-xXx; jack-elyzabeth; Makie; OOOOOOO; souhad; Manga-Angel-Yaoi; Elektra Black(x2); Marikili68; anna15drarry-love; et Blue brebis pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent !

ainsi qu'à Bruna (chapitre 1 et 13)

et à nouveau Jack-Elyzabeth (chapitre 12)

.

**RAR**:

**fuhatsu**: Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire un threesome mais comme plusieurs personnes m'ont suggéré cette solution j'ai juste exprimer mon opinion... Moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre le SM mais j'ai trouvé que ça allait bien avec la situation ^^

**animophilenrose**: Je n'ai jamais lu de threesome, je préfère évité. Tu pourrais me donner le nom de la fic que tu as lu si tu t'en souviens encore ? Histoire que je me fasse une idée.

**Umiko**: Je n'y avais pensé mais c'est vrai qu'il y a quelques ressemblances entre Val/Jay/Chris et Twilight mais comme cette saga me sort pratiquement par les yeux je préfère ne pas y penser ^^

**Lord La Folle**: Pour les jolies scènes du futur, la réponse à ta question est justement dans ce chapitre ^^ Par contre, le problème avec Dante et Nathan c'est qu'il est assez difficile de les mettre en scène ensemble étant donné leur jeune âge... A chaque fois que j'ai une idée pour eux, j'ai peur que ça fasse trop... pervers alors je ne peux pas vraiment leur ''faire faire quelque chose'' de bien concret...

Pour Ron et Blaise, les choses avancent lentement mais surement ^^ Je suis en ce moment entrain d'écrire l'évolution de leur relation mais c'est assez compliqué...

Quant à Ézéchiel... disons qu'il est occupé à traumatiser des gens ^^ Plus sérieusement, pour le moment je n'ai aucun rôle spécial à lui confier vu que je me concentre sur Ron et Blaise maintenant. Donc... je suis désolé mais tu ne reverras pas ta raison de vivre avant un moment ^^ J'essaierai de glisser une petite scène où il apparaît dans un des chapitres suivant si j'arrive à trouver l'inspiration...

Personnellement je ne trouve pas que les Malfoy-Potter soient tous des pervers... Bon, sans conteste Draco et Harry sont des chaud-lapins mais je ne trouve pas que Gabriel et James soient des pervers -surtout James qui est limite prude. Lily et Narcissa non plus... Et on ne peut pas dire qu'Ethan et Ézéchiel soient des pervers sauf si tu insinues par là qu'ils sont un peu tordus mentalement... Et on ne peut vraiment pas dire qu'il y ait une once de perversité chez Dante ^^

Donc voilà j'espère que j'ai correctement répondu à tes questions et que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que les précédents :)

**AngiKltz**: ''***'' n'est pas un mot. J'ai juste pensé que transcrire les paroles très perverses de Dray seraient un peu trop poussé, comme je ne considère pas ma fic comme étant du mature.

**Nononekoo**: Je suis contente que le lemon t'ai plu, surtout que tu étais l'une de mes lectrices qui attendait ce moment avec le plus d'impatience ^^

''***'' n'est pas un mot. J'ai juste pensé que transcrire les paroles très perverses de Dray seraient un peu trop poussé comme je ne considère pas ma fic comme étant du mature.

**OOOOOOO**: tu pourrais me donner le titre des threesome que tu as lu si tu t'en souviens ? Histoire de voir si j'arrive à me faire à l'idée.

**Elektra Black**: Disons que les raisons de mon retard étaient multiples et variées ^^ Concernant le relation entre Ron et Harry, si tu as eu l'impression qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre ce que je me suis mal exprimée parce que dans mon idée, ils se taquinent juste gentiment. Mais je vais essayer de faire mieux dans les chapitres suivants même s'il est vrai qu'avec sa nouvelle relation avec Draco, Harry sera un peu occupé ^^

Et oui Severus sait quand il passe tu vouvoiement au tutoiement avec Valentin. Je trouvait ça bizarre d'écrire '' je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à l'atrocité qu'il y a dans _votre_ oreille''...

Et les fameux ''***'' ! J'ai reçu pleins de remarques à ce sujet mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient autant débat x) J'ai préféré m'autocensurer parce que j'avais peur de dépasser un peu les limites avec des paroles trop poussées... ^^

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Petites informations sur la tranche d'âge des enfants restés dans le futur:

Dante, Nathan, Angélique: 6-7ans

Elliot: 3-5ans

.

Interlude:

.

« Dra...co... A... Attends tu... »

Harry cria et ses reins se cambrèrent indécemment quand le sexe dressé de son époux cogna une nouvelle fois violemment sa prostate. Il essaya de bouger un peu ses bras mais la poigne de son cher et tendre se raffermit immédiatement sur ses poignets, meurtrissant un peu plus ces derniers et lui interdisant tout mouvement. La main libre de sa moitié triturait inlassablement le plus sensible de ses tétons et un anneau spécial entourait la base de sa verge douloureusement gorgée de sang, l'empêchant de se libérer.

« D...Dray... »

Le Survivant entreprit de se déloger de l'étreinte de son homme mais ce dernier colla sans ménagement ses fesses contre ses hanches, le pénétrant de nouveau avec force.

Les muscles tendus à l'extrême de l'ex-Gryffondor, soumis à l'effort depuis plusieurs heures, commençaient à se tétaniser. Sa vue était complètement brouillée par l'orgasme qui n'allait pas tarder à l'engloutir mais que son amant lui refusait encore. Chaque parcelle de sa peau était brûlante et à chaque va-et-vient en lui, le pénis durci de son mari frappait, en même temps que sa prostate, un petit objet métallique qu'il avait préalablement installé. Harry détestait l'utiliser ! Un brasier s'allumait en lui à chaque fois que son homme y touchait et il perdait alors totalement le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait du mal à supporter tout le plaisir qui l'envahissait et il manquait à chaque fois de perdre connaissance, mais bien sûr son homme se chargeait de le faire revenir sur terre ! Cela excitait grandement ce dernier de le mettre dans un tel état, même si c'était quand même _lui_ qui devait au final tout encaisser ! Enfin, cela, ainsi que l'excès d'excitation de son âme-sœur.

« Dray ! »

Ce dernier fourrageait toujours vigoureusement en lui. Il mordilla son oreille sans douceur et sa main descendit sur sa verge tendue qu'il tripota doucement du bout des doigts.

Harry gémit et gigota face à ce sadique toucher.

« F...Fais pas... ça... gémit-il.

_ Fais pas quoi ? Susurra son homme en caressant son gland rougi. »

Harry cria de plus belle. Il essaya à nouveau de déloger la main de son blond mais ce dernier le tenait trop fermement. Il s'enfonça encore en lui sans ménagement, étala les quelques gouttes de sperme qui avaient perlé de sa hampe avant de la masser sadiquement.

L'ex-Gryffondor était tellement frustré que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« L...Laisse-moi...jouir... haleta-t-il. S'... S'il-te-plait... »

Draco goba le lobe de son oreille et accéléra la cadence de sa caresse sur sa hampe dressée.

« Mmm... Non, répondit-il.

_ Mais... »

Harry termina sa phrase dans un hurlement, la prostate toujours autant malmenée. Le sang battait furieusement dans sa verge.

« Par contre, poursuivit le blond, _moi_ je vais bientôt jouir. »

Le sang de l'ex-rouge et or se glaça dans ses veines. Si son amour se libérait, il savait pertinemment ce que cela signifierait pour lui lorsque sa semence rentrerait en contact avec le petit objet métallique qui se trouvait en lui. Un frisson parcourut son échine et il essaya à nouveau de se libérer de l'étroite étreinte de son époux, sans plus de résultats qu'auparavant.

« Non Dray... Tu...Tu ne peux pas je... Je ne pourrai pas le supporter...

_ Mais si. »

Harry gémit.

« Non, je... »

Draco s'enfonça une fois de plus en lui.

« Je ne pourrai pas... haleta Harry. »

La langue du blond lécha tendrement le lobe de son oreille.

« De toute façon il va bien falloir que je jouisse un jour ou l'autre, argumenta-t-il d'une voix suave.

_ P...Pas en moi... S'il-te-plait...

_ Mais mon cœur, tu sais très bien que c'est le seul moyen pour _le_ désactiver. »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, la situation semblait vraiment beaucoup amuser le blond.

« Ce n'est pas grave je... Je vivrai avec... »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu ne resteras pas avec un *** activé dans le cul pour le restant de tes jours.

_ P...Pourquoi pas ?

_ … Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

_ Mais... »

Ignorant les paroles de son amour, Draco accéléra le rythme sur la verge de ce dernier ainsi que celui du va-et-vient en lui, buttant ainsi plus fréquemment et avec encore plus de virulence contre sa prostate.

Son homme hurla et se cambra de plus belle, des frissons parsemant son corps, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait.

« T...Trop... Beau...coup trop... haletait-il. Je... Je ne le supporterai... pas... »

La langue de Draco s'égara de nouveau sur l'oreille de son amour, le faisant se confondre en gémissement.

« Mais si tu le supporteras, assura-t-il.

_ N...Non...

_ De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

_ M...Mais... Draco... »

Draco sourit. Son brun était vraiment à croquer. Il le pénétra une dernière fois d'un coup sec avant d'éjaculer en lui.

xx

« Et ?

_ Et ce fut le pied de voir Harry perdre complètement les pédales. »

L'ex-Serpentard se perdit un moment dans ses souvenirs.

« Mmm... son corps se cambrait avec une telle virulence ! Il m'aurait sans doute griffé si je ne lui avais pas tenu les poignets. Il _hurlait_ mon nom, ses yeux étaient fous !...

_ … C'était quand même un peu méchant. »

Draco revint sur Terre et regarda son meilleur ami. Il haussa un sourcil.

« De quoi ? Interrogea-t-il.

_ Il t'avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

_ Oh, mais il a quand même bien encaissé... »

Blaise fit la moue en notant le sourire sadique de son ami.

« Il a perdu connaissance c'est ça ?

_ Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Je ne l'ai pas laissé se libérer.

_ Tu... Tu as joui en lui...

_ Hum, hum...

_ _Le_ désactivant...

_ Hum, hum...

_ Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il ressentirait...

_ Hum, hum...

_ Et pourtant tu ne l'as pas laissé se libérer...

_ C'est exactement ça !

_ … C'est encore plus méchant. »

Draco roula les yeux.

« Une fois que je l'ai laissé jouir, il a eu un putain d'orgasme ! Se justifia-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais torturé !

_ C'est exactement ce que tu as fait sauf que tu n'as pas utilisé les armes usuelles.

_ Bref ! De toute façon tout ça, tu ne le sais pas déjà ? Je veux dire, ce qu'il se passe en _l_'utilisant. Tu l'as finalement testé non ? Vu que la Be... Ton _époux_ a été d'accord pour prendre une potion contraceptive journalière pour que vous puissiez vous soulager tous les deux. Il avait perdu un pari, c'est ça ? Sur... la dangerosité de ton benjamin je crois... »

Blaise fit la moue.

« Nathan n'est pas dangereux. »

Le blond éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Ben voyons ! Il faut que je pense à éloigner Dante de lui avant qu'il ne tente quelque chose de regrettable. »

Le basané déglutit avec difficulté: si son meilleur ami savait ce que son benjamin faisait _déjà_ à son trésor, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Il se racla la gorge.

« Pour en revenir à notre discussion, reprit-il, ça s'est plutôt mal passé quand on _l_'a testé.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ … Ben... Je l'ai... mal mis.

_ Tu l'as mal mis ? Pouffa le blond.

_ … Ouais.

_ Comment as-tu fait pour _mal_ le mettre ?

_ Je... Je ne sais pas... Mais ceci étant, quand j'ai pénétré Ron... heu... ça l'a comme qui dirait... _déchiré_...

_ … »

Comprenant _où_ il voulait en venir, la bouche de Draco se tordit en une grimace.

« Aoutch, fit-il. »

Le basané lâcha un profond soupir.

« C'était une véritable catastrophe... Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer ?

_ Je viens de comprendre pourquoi il avait eu tant de mal à s'asseoir pendant aussi longtemps, gloussa Draco. »

Blaise grogna.

« Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas prêt de pouvoir goûter à ce plaisir extrême... Ouuuh ça, ça m'a l'air pas mal. »

Assis côte à côte autour d'une longue table en bois, les deux hommes feuilletaient avec assiduité un magazine au contenu peu catholique. Blaise attirait justement l'attention de son meilleur ami sur un objet... un peu particulier.

« Moui, il est pas mal, acquiesça le blond avant de tracer une petite croix à côté de l'objet en question. »

Le regard de Blaise se posa ensuite sur un autre accessoire que son ami avait déjà entouré.

« Ça c'est très, très cochon, nota-t-il.

_ Hum, hum.

_ Il est entouré... Tu l'as déjà utilisé sur Harry, hein ?

_ Hum, hum.

_ Il t'a laissé le...

_ Mais non il ne m'a pas _laissé_. Il s'en est rendu compte quand je le lui ai installé...

_ … Dray...

_ Oui ?

_ Tu as un _sérieux_ problème mental. »

Le concerné sourit.

« Si j'avais été sain d'esprit je n'aurai pas pu te dire que ce fut le pied le plus total.

_ … Harry a aimé ? S'étonna le bistré.

_ Bien sûr qu'Harry a aimé ! Il en a même redemandé. »

Blaise se plongea un instant dans ses pensées.

« Et, reprit-il, tu crois que Ron... »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Blaise chéri, ton _époux_ a chié du sang pendant je ne sais combien de temps, ni même si c'est terminé, alors je te conseille d'abord d'_essayer_ de le faire coucher avec toi simplement, avant de rajouter des accessoires. »

Blaise grimaça.

« Tu as sûrement raison, lui concéda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison. »

Le blond se perdit lui aussi un instant dans ses souvenirs.

« Oh oui, ça a vraiment été le pied... Mais ça c'était avant, soupira-t-il. Quand Harry n'était pas aussi nerveux et que six de nos enfants ne manquaient pas à l'appel.

_ … J'espère qu'ils vont bien, s'enquit Blaise.

_ … Ils vont bien, trancha Draco. Ils sont à Poudlard, tous ensemble, ils sont débrouillards et ont tous un fort caractère... Je me serais d'avantage affolé si Dante était du voyage mais il est avec nous alors... Ils vont bien. »

Mais le ton de sa voix montrait clairement qu'il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr.

« Ils vont bien, répéta-t-il. Si je me mets à paniquer, Harry va complètement angoisser.

_ Où est-il au fait ?

_ Mmm dans la cuisine je crois. Avec ton... _époux_. »

HPDMHPDM

Harry souffla doucement sur l'infusion brûlante avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

Il soupira.

« Je veux mes enfants, murmura-t-il. »

Il sentit la main de son meilleur ami lui caresser affectueusement le dos.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. »

Harry éclata d'un rire jaune.

« ''Ne t'inquiète pas'', répéta-t-il. Ça semble être les mots préférés de Dray en ce moment. »

Ron observa longuement son ami et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude. Le brun avait le teint pâle, les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'il dormait peu et il mangeait à peine ! Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était travailler encore et encore à la recherche d'une solution pour ramener leurs enfants.

Son regard se baissa sur le ventre plat du brun. S'il était enceint, ce n'était certainement pas la bonne hygiène de vie à adopter pour la santé du ou des bébé(s), ni même pour la sienne.

La bouche du roux se tordit en une grimace. En fait s'il était enceint il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il en faisait tout un secret ! C'était une nouvelle importante et il était quand même son meilleur ami !

« C'est une situation vraiment stressante hein ? Fit innocemment Ron.

_ Hum.

_ Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour être enceint...

_ Ça, c'est sûr. »

Le roux scruta attentivement le visage de son meilleur ami mais ce dernier resta de marbre. Si l'ex rouge et or était bel et bien enceint, il se débrouillait comme un chef pour le cacher.

Le regard de Ron se posa une nouvelle fois sur le ventre plat du brun. Ça devait faire plusieurs mois maintenant... M'enfin, si Harry avait utilisé un sort de dissimulation, il pouvait être enceint de 8 mois que personne ne s'en apercevrait !

« En plus on a dû gérer cette histoire à la garderie, soupira le brun.

_ Quelle histoire ?

_ La maîtresse a surpris un _stupide_ gamin en train de peloter Dante contre un mur. On a dû la rencontrer elle, le gamin en question et ses parents... Stupide et pervers gamin...»

Ron avala sa salive avec difficulté: il se sentait étrangement concerné...

« Ah, fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Et... que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry soupira:

« Les parents se sont confondus en excuse, ont promis que le gamin serait puni, ledit gamin s'est excusé mais il était très clair qu'il ne regrettait en aucun cas ses actes et qu'il recommencerait à la première occasion, surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois…

_ Et... comment Draco et toi l'avez pris ? »

Harry ricana.

« Dray a failli _pulvériser_ le garçon sur place !

_ Mais tu... balbutia le roux. Tu ne l'as pas laissé faire hein ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! »

Ron s'autorisa un soupire...

« Je lui ai dit de s'en prendre aux parents. »

… Avant de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« Aux... Aux parents ? Suffoqua-t-il.

_ Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Justifia Harry. Leur comportement s'explique de par l'éducation des parents. Dante est un magnifique petit angelot qui pleure quand on essaye de tuer un cafard !... Et il a une peur _bleue_ des cafards ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est lui qui devrait changer d'attitude. Si le pervers de petit démon de gamin pelote quelqu'un à un âge aussi jeune et de manière répétitive, c'est que ses parents ne l'ont pas assez cadré. Donc, j'ai conseillé à Dray de s'en prendre à eux pour être sûr qu'ils fassent bien rentrer la leçon dans le crâne de leur garnement !

_ Et... qu'est-ce qu'il leur a fait ? S'enquit Ron d'une voix tremblante. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai laissé seul avec eux... Bon ! »

Il posa sa tasse sur un grand plateau qui contenait déjà d'autres tasses, une théière, une cafetière, du sucre, du lait et des petits gâteaux, et s'en saisit.

« On y va ? Lança-t-il à son ami. »

Ce dernier le suivit en avalant sa salive avec difficulté : Harry avait laissé son timbré de mari avec les parents du garçon qui avait touché Dante... S'ils apprenaient ce que Nathan faisait subir au blondinet, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ni de celle de son époux.

HPDMHPDM

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Blaise et Draco s'ébrouèrent soudainement.

« Euh... tu le vois bien: on travaille, répondit le blond. »

Pour prouver sa bonne foi, il ouvrit un peu plus le livre qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Ce dernier était couvert de schémas compliqués et d'une fine écriture qui déblatérait sur les voyages temporels.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, l'air peu convaincu. Elle sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche : les deux hommes étaient bien trop excités pour n'être qu'en train de travailler. En plus elle flairait leur peur... Mais pourtant c'était bien ce qu'ils semblaient faire.

Après un dernier regard inquisiteur, elle prit place en face d'eux, aux côtés de son mari tandis que Draco et Blaise s'autorisaient un petit soupir de soulagement : et vive les sorts de dissimulation !

« Bon, on peut commencer ? Lança-t-elle sans lâcher les deux amis du regard. »

Ron et Harry entrèrent à ce moment là dans la pièce. Harry posa le plateau sur la table et son époux le prit immédiatement par la taille pour être sûr qu'il prenne place près de lui. Comme il n'y avait pas de siège libre à côté du brun, Ron s'installa à côté de son mari.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus entra en coup de vent et prit place autour de la table.

« Où est Sirius ? S'enquit Harry.

_ En train d'essayer de faire dormir Elliot, soupira Severus.

_ Il est toujours très inquiet pour la santé de ses frères, hein ? L'interrogea le brun. »

L'ex-Serpentard acquiesça.

« Dante aussi est inquiet à propos de ses frères et sœurs, opina Harry. »

Ron se pencha vers Blaise.

« Pourquoi Nathan est-il le seul à plutôt bien prendre la situation ? Chuchota-t-il.

_ Parce que son esprit est trop occupé à trouver une excuse pour peloter Dante.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai. Par ailleurs quand ils sauront, on va déguster. »

« Angélique semble plutôt bien encaisser, informa Hermione. »

Harry ricana.

« Tu m'étonnes. Angélique... Pff, plutôt Démonique... grogna-t-il. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

« Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu parles quand même de ma fille !

_ Et alors ? Ta fille est une peste, accepte-le. L'un de mes fils est un sévère psychopathe et je vis très bien avec. »

Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent.

« Angélique est adorable, contredit Draco.

_ Ah ! Bien _sûr_ toi tu prends sa défense !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Harry battit des cils d'un air faussement innocent.

« Oncle Dray, tu es _tellement_ fort, beau et courageux ! Fit-il d'une voix suraiguë. Tu es mon _héros_ ! »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« 'Ry, me piquerais-tu une crise de jalousie pour une fille qui n'a même pas 10ans ? Et que je considère comme ma nièce soit dit en passant. Aux dernières nouvelles je ne fais ni dans la pédophilie, ni dans l'inceste.

_ Oui mais elle, elle est au courant ?

_ 'Ry...

_ Quoi ? »

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de l'ex-Serpentard : son trésor était vraiment adorable quand il était jaloux. Même s'il s'agissait d'une fille n'ayant même pas encore atteint l'âge de la puberté.

« Elle n'a même pas 10ans, répéta Draco.

_ Je ne peux quand même pas la supporter.

_ 'Ry...

_ Quoi ? La seule raison pour laquelle tu la chouchoutes autant c'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi et que ça flatte ton égo.

_ Oh s'il-te-plait ! C'est juste un petit béguin. Ça lui passera en grandissant.

_ Ou alors elle commencera à avoir des seins, puis ses règles et puis elle deviendra majeure. Et vu à quel point elle est intelligente alors qu'elle a seulement le même âge que Dante, quand elle réussira à me tuer -et crois-moi, elle réussira- elle tentera de t'arracher à mon souvenir.

_ N'importe quoi.

_ On en reparlera quand elle aura des seins ok ? »

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

Sirius venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il s'installa près de son époux et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

« Tu as réussi à le faire dormir ? S'enquit Severus. »

Sirius soupira.

« Il s'est endormi, mais je ne sais pas s'il va le rester très longtemps, répondit-il. Sinon j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

_ Rien de bien important, répondit son époux. Ton filleul est jaloux d'une jeune fille de même pas 10 ans. »

Sirius sourit.

« Angélique encore ? Devina-t-il. Elle est adorable cette enfant.

_ Ah ! Tu vois ! S'exclama Draco victorieux. »

Harry se renfrogna dans son fauteuil.

« Elle est quand même folle amoureuse de Dray, maugréa-t-il.

_ Ah, ça ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, affirma Sirius. Mais c'est justement ce qui la rend si à croquer. Elle est amoureuse d'un homme beaucoup plus âgé, c'est mignon.

_ … Ça sera moins mignon quand je mourrai ''accidentellement''.

_ Excusez-moi ! Intervint Severus. Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'on avait quelque chose de plus important à faire que discuter des stupides problèmes de Potter. Quelque chose comme... un problème de voyage temporel ?

_ Il a raison, affirma Hermione. On a beaucoup de travail à faire. »

xx

Harry s'étira en grand et bailla largement: il était crevé !

« Quel heure est-il ? S'enquit Ron.

_ Tard, répondit Sirius après un regard vers l'horloge. Où devrais-je dire... incroyablement tôt.

_ Je crois... qu'on a tous besoin de sommeil, déclara Hermione. On a quand même pas mal avancé : on sait à présent que le voyage temporel ne pouvait pas être dû à un sortilège... C'est déjà pas mal... Bon les enfants peuvent rester ici, demain matin on les amènera tous à la garderie. Et si vous voulez dormir ici, comme d'habitude faites comme chez vous. »

Les huit adultes avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pendant plusieurs heures et ils tombaient tous littéralement de fatigue. Des boites à pizzas presque vides traînaient pêle-mêle au milieu d'un capharnaüm de livres anciens, de parchemins et d'encre. Draco posa son regard sur une assiette en carton où trônait une demie-part de pizza froide puis il leva les yeux sur son époux qui prenait des dernières notes dans un imposant cahier. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait avalé...

« 'Ry...

_ Hum ? Dit ledit 'Ry sans même lever les yeux de son cahier.

_ Tu devrais manger un peu plus.

_ … Pas faim.

_... 'Ry...

_ Dray je suis occupé là.

_ 'Ry ! »

Draco força son époux à lâcher sa plume et à le regarder.

« Tu devrais manger un peu plus, répéta-t-il.

_ Hum, hum. »

L'ex-Serpentard soupira. La santé de son amour s'amenuisait de jour en jour.

« Écoute-moi mon cœur, tu vas rentrer à la maison...

_ M...

_ _Maintenant_ ! Tu laisses tes affaires ici...

_ D...

_ Te faire couler un bain...

_ A...

_ Et prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ensuite tu prendras un _vrai_ repas.

_ Dray j'ai encore des choses à faire, je...

_ Harry, tu dois prendre soin de toi. Tu... Tu dors à peine ! Tu ne manges presque rien... Tu as même maigri !

_ Je n'ai pas maigri.

_ Si !

_ Dray c'est quand même _mon_ corps ! Je le saurais si j'avais maigri !

_ Et moi je te prends dans mes bras tous les jours. Je te vois _nu_ tous les jours ! Je le vois bien que tu as perdu du poids.

_ … Je n'ai pas perdu de poids, s'entêta le brun.

_ Si, tu en as perdu.

_ …Je... Je vais bien Dray.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que me disent les cernes qui soulignent tes yeux ! Tu es mort de fatigue, tu dois te reposer. »

Harry soupira et pinça l'arrête de son nez avec deux de ses doigts.

« Dray... soupira-t-il. Je vais très bien. Et de toute façon je suis beaucoup trop inquiet pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil... »

Suite à cette déclaration, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Blaise. Une idée qui pourrait _enfin_ les éclairer sur l'état du brun.

« Tu pourrais prendre une potion de sommeil pour mieux dormir, proposa-t-il. Je pense qu'on en prend tous des plus ou moins fortes pour pouvoir se reposer un minimum. »

Six regards se posèrent automatiquement sur le couple Malfoy-Potter, attendant leur réaction. Si Harry n'était pas enceint, prendre une potion de sommeil à petite dose ne lui ferait rien. Par contre s'il était _vraiment_ enceint, même la plus petite dose pouvait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques sur le ou les bébé(s) et même sur sa propre santé.

« Il est hors de question que je prenne une potion de sommeil ! S'exclama Harry.

_ Ah oui ? Fit Sirius intrigué. Et pourquoi ça ? Il est vrai qu'un peu de sommeil réparateur ne te ferait pas de mal. »

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent légèrement.

« J'ai une fiole sur moi si tu veux, proposa Blaise.

_ Euh...

_ C'est une excellente idée ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce dardèrent sur Draco un regard interloqué.

« Ah oui ? S'étonna Blaise.

_ Hum, hum, affirma-t-il. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ferait le plus grand bien à Harry. »

Le concerné se renfrogna sur son siège.

« Je ne boirai pas de potion de sommeil, bougonna-t-il. Sa capacité d'action dépend des personnes et même si elle a de courts effets sur toi Blaise, elle pourrait m'assommer pour une durée de temps bien plus longue.

_ Et c'est parfait, décréta Draco.

_ Non ! J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire.

_ Tu travailles beaucoup trop !

_ Non je...

_ Si !

_ _Arrête_ de faire ça ! »

Harry soupira puis il planta son regard dans les yeux aciers de son époux.

« Arrête de faire ça, répéta-t-il.

_ Faire quoi ?

_ Me couver autant. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi, vu que tu te négliges.

_ Je ne me négliges pas !

_ Tu as _maigri_ Harry ! Et tu n'avais aucunement besoin de perdre du poids. »

Le brun soupira.

« Dray... reprit-il. Je ne mange pas beaucoup, je ne dors pas beaucoup, mais personne à cette table ne le fais. Toi le premier ! Je sais très bien que tu attends que je sois endormi pour te lever du lit et bosser. Je ne suis pas différent de vous tous.

_ Mais tu as une santé fragile...

_ Je n'ai _pas_ une santé fragile !

_ Mais...

_ Par Merlin Draco, je ne suis _pas_ en sucre ! J'ai vaincu Voldemort alors je pense être assez solide. Toi, tu devrais prendre plus soin de toi. Étant donné ton état... »

Draco étouffa un rire sarcastique.

« Mon _état_ ! Cracha-t-il. Mon _état_ t'emmerde Potter ! Et comme tu l'as si bien dit mon cœur, moi aussi je suis assez solide. J'ai aussi traversé la guerre et j'ai même résisté à mon enfermement dans... »

Le blond s'interrompit brusquement. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il avait commencé à parler du sujet tabou. Harry baissa la tête et serra les poings, le visage fermé.

« Tu peux poursuivre, dit-il. Tu as résisté à ton enfermement dans le _putain_ de cachot où je t'ai laissé...

_ _Arrête_ ! Coupa Draco. Tu ne m'as pas _laissé_ là-bas. Tu n'avais pas le choix.

_ On a toujours le choix. J'aurais dû...

_ Il n'y avait rien que tu puisses faire !

_ Mais...

_ Harry non ! »

Draco prit le visage de son amour entre ses mains et força la bouille inquiète de ce dernier à lui faire face.

« Arrête de ruminer cette histoire, continua-t-il. C'est du passé.

_ Mais...

_ Mais rien ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu culpabilises. Je vais bien alors... »

Harry éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Tu vas _bien_ ? Railla-t-il. Ça c'est ce que tu essayes de me faire croire !

_ 'Ry...

_ Je ne suis pas aveugle Dray ! Et je sais pertinemment que tu ne vas pas _bien_. »

Sur ce le brun se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de son homme.

« Et c'est de ma faute, murmura-t-il. »

Draco voulut prendre l'ex-Gryffondor dans ses bras mais ce dernier le repoussa sans ménagement.

« Ce n'était _pas_ de ta faute, contredit-il.

_ Arrête de dire des conneries.

_ Ce ne sont pas...

_ Bah bien sûr ! Ce n'était _pas_ de ma faute et toi tu pètes la forme !

_ …'Ry...

_ Et Blaise aussi pète la forme ! Ironisa-t-il le brun ignorant l'intervention de son époux. Tout autant que Severus. Et il y en a même un qui pète encore plus la forme que les autres.

_ 'Ry...

_ Excepté que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai vu, ni même ce que j'ai entendu.

_ 'Ry...

_ Alors arrêtez de faire semblant. »

Un silence gêné plana dans la pièce.

« Harry écoute... commença Blaise.

_ Ah si ! Il y en a _un_ qui pète vraiment la forme, le coupa Harry. Moi. J'ai combattu Voldemort, je devais _mourir_ au combat... et pourtant je vais bien.

_ Harry...

_ Sans même une cicatrice.

_ Harry...

_ _Tout le monde_, autour de cette table a des séquelles dues à la guerre, _tout le monde_. Excepté moi...

_ Harry...

_ Et je ne trouve pas ça juste... »

Il plongea ensuite dans les yeux gris de son homme.

« Alors _arrête_ de me dire que tu vas bien. Parce que tu ne trompes personne. Même pas tes propres enfants. »

Ignorant le silence pesant qui avait suivi ses paroles, Harry sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées.

HPDMHPDM

Harry s'éloigna précipitamment de plusieurs mètres de la salle qu'il avait précipitamment quitté, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le manoir. Il s'adossa ensuite contre un mur quelconque et laissa les larmes couler de ses yeux. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui mais il n'y fit pas attention: il savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

« Harry... »

Il frissonna en entendant la voix grave qu'il connaissait si bien. Draco essaya de l'enlacer mais il le repoussa abruptement.

« Si c'est pour me dire que je n'ai rien à me reprocher, ce n'est pas la peine, grogna-t-il. »

Le blond soupira.

« Mais ce n'était _pas_ ta faute, insista-t-il. Ni pour moi, ni pour Blaise, ni pour Sev'. »

Harry éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Pour Blaise, c'était complètement de ma faute... Si tu avais vu _l'expression_ de Ron ! Si tu avais entendu ce qu'il m'avait dit !

_ Il était déchiré ! Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait...

_ Oh que si qu'il le pensait ! Et c'est d'ailleurs la seule personne qui m'a dit la vérité durant cette période, au lieu d'essayer de me noyer dans des mensonges grossiers.

_ … 'Ry... soupira Draco.

_ Si je n'avais pas... reprit Harry. Si j'avais fermé ma _putain_ de gueule il... jamais il... »

Un sanglot l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Draco refit une tentative pour le prendre dans ses bras et cette fois-ci, il le laissa faire. Harry fourra sa tête contre le torse chaud de son époux et se laissa aller.

« Tu te fais du mal, souffla Draco en caressant la forêt brune de sa moitié. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. »

Harry renifla doucement et s'écarta un peu de son homme.

« Et ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Interrogea-t-il.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce qui s'est passé _après_ ça. Ce n'était pas de ma faute non plus ? »

Draco soupira.

« Harry...

_ C'était de ma faute, oui ou non ?

_ Non.

_ Ah oui ? Fit le brun d'une voix amère. J'aurais pourtant juré que c'était moi qui...

_ Arrête de te torturer comme ça avec ces bêtises.

_ Ces bêtises ! »

Harry se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de son mari.

« Des bêtises ! Tu trouves que c'est des _bêtises_ ! Et c'est _moi_ qui ne prends pas suffisamment soin de moi ?

_ Harry...

_ Dray ! Tu étais pourtant là ! Je t'ai... »

« Vous vous disputez ? »

Emportés par leur discussion, les deux adultes ne s'étaient pas aperçus de l'endroit auprès duquel ils étaient. À présent, une porte non loin d'eux était entrouverte et un petit garçon haut comme trois pomme tout ensommeillé et en pyjama s'y tenait debout. Il se frottait doucement les yeux.

« Elliot, soupira Draco. »

Lui et Harry s'agenouillèrent près du benjamin Black-Snape.

« Vous vous disputiez ? Répéta ce dernier.

_ Non, on... commença Harry.

_ On avait une discussion un peu mouvementée dans laquelle on n'était pas d'accord, termina Draco.

_ … Donc oui, on se disputait, confirma Harry. »

Le petit garçon bailla largement.

« Mes parents se disputent tout le temps, déclara-t-il. Mon Papa dit toujours que mon Daddy est un stupide cabot galeux qui ne comprend rien à la vie et qu'il finira par castrer... Il a aussi dit que je comprendrais plus tard ce que ça veut dire. »

Les deux époux étouffèrent un rire.

« Mais après ils se font plein de câlins et de bisous alors c'est bon... poursuivit Elliot. Vous aussi après vous allez vous faire plein de câlins et de bisous ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Draco avec un sourire. Après je vais faire à Harry le plus **gros** câlin de sa vie. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit.

« Il va _beaucoup_ aimer ça, ajouta le blond. »

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« C'est bon alors, déclara Elliot avant qu'il ne soit pris d'un nouveau bâillement.

_ Toi, tu vas retourner te coucher, décréta Draco. »

Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans la chambre, Harry sur les talons. La chambrée était décorée avec goût et les volets étaient tirés. Trois lits défaits étaient installés : un pour chacun des benjamins des invités conviés : Dante, Nathan et Elliot, Angélique ayant préféré garder sa propre chambre.

Draco déposa le fils de son parrain dans son lit, le borda et resta auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

« Oh viens voir c'est trop mignon ! Lança Harry. »

Le brun s'était penché sur le lit de leur fils. Après un dernier regard vers Elliot, Draco le rejoignit. Blotti confortablement dans le lit douillet, Dante dormait à poing fermé. Mais ce qui attira le regard du blond fut le deuxième corps qui l'entourait. En effet, un Nathan Zabini-Weasley tout aussi endormi enlaçait étroitement le petit blond.

La mâchoire de Draco se crispa.

« Non mais pour _qui_ est-ce qu'il se prend celui-là ? Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Arrête ils sont trop chous ! Ils me rappellent James et Gabriel quand ils faisaient un cauchemar et qu'ils allaient se coucher dans le lit l'un de l'autre quand ils étaient petits !... »

Draco fit la moue.

« Bof. »

Il attrapa ensuite son époux par le bras et le tira vers l'extérieur.

« Il est temps pour toi de les rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée, décréta-t-il.

_ Mais...

_ Pas de mais ! Tu seras beaucoup plus performant après avoir dormi. Il est temps de te trouver un lit. »

Harry fit la moue mais il se laissa faire. Doucement, Draco referma la porte derrière eux.

« Mon ange ? Interrogea-t-il.

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai rêvé où l'une des mains de Nathan était _dan_s le bas de pyjama de Dante et _entre_ ses _cuisses_ ?

_ Non, non, tu n'as pas rêvé.

_ Mmm, c'est bien ce que je pensais...

_ …

_ …

_ BLAIIIIIIIISE !

_ ROOOOOON ! »

HPDMHPDM

« Il est tout à fait _impossible_ qu'il soit enceint ! Contredit Blaise.

_ Mais tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Harry ! Il a dit que Draco devrait prendre plus soin de lui étant donné son état, argumenta Sirius. Son _état_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire ? »

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dray n'aurait jamais accepté de porter un autre enfant, protesta-t-il. Et même s'il s'était proposé, Harry ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Pas après la catastrophe de la naissance de Narcissa...

_ Mais il a dit ''étant donné ton état'' ! Argumenta Ron.

_ Arrête Ron, Dray n'est pas enceint, affirma son époux.

_ … Dans ce cas, c'est Harry qui est enceint, grommela le rouquin.

_ Bien sûr qu'il est enceint, confirma Severus.

_ Mmm je n'en suis pas si sûr... contredit Sirius.

_ Et moi je parie qu'il y a d'adorables jumeaux dans son ventre en ce moment, déclara Ron. D'ailleurs -il se tourna vers son époux- si on avait un sixième enfant...

_ Non ! Refusa immédiatement l'ex-vert.

_ Mais Blaiiiiiiiiiise...

_ Ron j'ai dit non !

_ Mais Harry... »

« BLAIIIIIIIISE !

_ ROOOOOON ! »

Le sang des deux adultes se glacèrent dans leurs veines en entendant les deux voix qui venaient de s'élever. Ils les avaient immédiatement reconnues et le ton menaçant employé leur indiquait clairement qu'ils allaient avoir de _gros_ problèmes.

Ron se tourna, livide, vers son époux.

« Les enfants sont dans la même chambre, réalisa-t-il.

_ Nathan a forcément tenté quelque chose envers Dante, ajouta Blaise.

_ … On est mort, conclut Ron. »

Et tandis que des pas menaçants se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la pièce où ils étaient installés, des gouttes de sueur perlèrent dans le dos des mariés. Et sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour se concerter, ils transplanèrent.

HPDMHPDM

* * *

Et voilà pour ce 4ème interlude ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

**Prochain chapitre**: Je vais dire entre le 6-8 avril mais une fois de plus je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir les délais :/ J'ai des problèmes de bêta et il faut absolument que je réécrive le chapitre suivant qui ne me plait pas du tout. ça risque de prendre du temps parce que j'ai un peu la flemme de le faire x)

Sinon j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle: j'ai pu avancer dans la relation Ron/Blaise :) Mais il faudra attendre un peu avant que vous puissiez le lire dans les chapitres :)


	26. Chapitre 21 : Derniers doutes

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Summer Blue

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**: Ah un week-end de trois jours ! Le rêve *Q*... Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs pour les reviews que vous m'avez écrites ! Elles m'ont vraiment aidé quand je n'avais pas le moral :)

Merci à: Makie; Naifu-Sasu; Dracolina3; AngiKltz; Yume Saint-Clair; Ano Nym; brigitte26; nononekoo; Mini-Yuya; Dororo03; animophilenrose; YAMIA; nytiss973; Crazy-Maraudeurs; Lord La Folle; jememj; sheinny sparrow; Anon(Whity Crazy Rabbit); Okawa; Elec9; Praxagora; Alicante; Neko-Neko10; Sirius x severus; souhad; videl04; Manga-Angel-Yaoi; saranya55; ky0k0-85; Hime no tsubasa; fuhatsu; pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent !

.

**RAR**:

**Makie**: Je n'avais pas remarqué mais c'est vrai qu'il y a toujours au moins un gamin timbré parmi la progéniture des couples ^^ Une famille complètement normal doit m'ennuyer ^^

Et la ressemblance entre Nathan/Dante et James/Gabriel, c'est sans la main baladeuse :) Ils s'aiment beaucoup mais quand même pas à ce point ;)

**nononekoo**: Je tenais à te remercier pour le threesome que tu m'as proposé :) Vu que les personnages étaient Harry, Draco et Blaise s'est plutôt bien passé et ça m'a assez plu. Par contre les incestes j'ai pas du tout accroché... Je vais faire ma chieuse mais est-ce que tu en connaîtrais d'autre dans le même genre ?

En tout cas merci de m'avoir fait découvrir les threesomes, ça va beaucoup m'aider pour ma décision final du couple de James :)

Et ta conscience me flatte beaucoup ^^ Je vais finir par ne plus reconnaître la taille de mes chevilles :P

**jememj**: Dans ma fic, Gabriel n'est pas enceint. Tu dois confondre avec une autre fic... Défaillance temporelle non ? Parce qu'on m'a déjà fait la remarque.

**Alicante**: En effet la raison pour laquelle on voit moins les enfants du futur c'est que je suis occupé par la mise en couple de leurs parents ^^ Mais je vais essayer de leur faire faire plus d'apparition dans les chapitres suivants comme ils ont manqué à plusieurs personnes :) Et oui James finira par faire un choix. Je ne sais pas encore lequel mais il en fera un :)

Sinon je suis contente d'apprendre que tu apprécies ma fic et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 21: Derniers doutes

.

Douleur.

Ce fut la première chose que Harry ressentit en se réveillant ce matin là. Il émit un petit glapissement plaintif quand la vive lumière du soleil pénétra violemment dans sa rétine et son glapissement s'approfondit quand il essaya de bouger l'un de ses membres. _Très_ mauvaise idée: une douleur insupportable l'envahit instantanément.

Harry grogna. Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à exciter un peu trop le Prince de Serpentard !... D'ailleurs en parlant de ce dernier... Au prix d'un immense effort, le Survivant tourna la tête vers l'autre côté du lit mais sa gorge se noua quand il s'aperçut que celui-ci était vide. Il passa doucement sa main sur le drap qui était déjà froid.

Un nœud se créa dans son estomac et ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer. L'amour de sa vie était déjà parti ?

Ignorant le terrible élancement qui transcendait chacun de ses muscles, Harry se força à se redresser un peu et, en baladant son regard dans la pièce à la recherche de son âme-sœur, ses yeux se posèrent presque immédiatement sur un petit détail qui détonait légèrement dans la salle: accroché à la lampe de chevet, trônait un boxer... Qui ne lui appartenait pas...

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun et en regardant bien, d'autres détails lui sautèrent aux yeux: la ceinture hors de prix qui traînait près de la cheminée, la chaussure solitaire très onéreuse qui jonchait nonchalamment le sol à l'autre bout de la pièce, le pantalon de marque négligemment jeté sur la table basse... En fait, si le blond était parti, il l'avait fait complètement nu... Pas vraiment son style de se balader à poil dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Le regard d'Harry se posa ensuite sur une porte qui se trouvait près de la bibliothèque décorative. Elle était close et de la lumière filtrait à travers l'espace entre le bas de la porte et le sol.

Le brun sourit: il avait trouvé où était passé son homme. Mais ses joues prirent une soudaine et violente couleur piment quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait douté du blond. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais la scène avait bel et bien eu lieu.

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser l'horrible sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait peu à peu, puis il se mit en tête de rejoindre l'amour de sa vie.

Ignorant toujours l'insupportable douleur qui submergeait chacun de ses muscles, Harry tenta tant bien que mal de se mettre sur ses pieds en prenant appui sur la petite table de chevet qu'il y avait près de son côté du lit. Il jura quand il remarqua que ses membres, tétanisés et courbaturés par l'important effort fournit la veille, tremblaient violemment mais il parvint néanmoins à se mettre péniblement debout. Il grommela en sentant un liquide poisseux couler le long de ses cuisses. Il réussit à se tenir debout pendant quelques secondes avant de s'écraser mollement sur le sol. Harry jura une nouvelle fois: ses jambes ne le portaient même plus.

« Stupide Dray, bougonna-t-il. »

Il essaya à nouveau de se mettre sur ses pieds mais sans succès; il allait devoir avoir une _petite_ conversation avec son blond.

Seuls quelques mètres séparaient le Gryffondor de la salle de bain mais il mit de _longues_ minutes avant de pouvoir _enfin_ tourner la poignée de la porte.

Draco Malfoy se trouvait bien dans la pièce, confortablement installé dans la sublime baignoire dont disposait la salle.

Harry sourit. Les yeux clos, la tête et les cheveux rejetés en arrière, son homme était vraiment magnifique. Ledit homme finit par ouvrir les yeux et les posa sur le brun.

Un sourire étira immédiatement ses lèvres.

« Bonjour mon cœur, dit-il. Bien dormi ? »

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit devant le surnom employé par l'Héritier Malfoy. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, avant qu'une phrase sensée ne franchisse ses lèvres, ses jambes le trahirent et il s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol.

« Harry, tout va bien ? S'enquit Draco. »

Le rouge et or lui certifia que oui et après plusieurs pas chancelants et plusieurs chutes, il parvint finalement à rejoindre son homme dans la baignoire et à se lover confortablement contre lui. Draco l'entoura de ses bras et entremêla tendrement leurs jambes avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il caressa ensuite amoureusement ses omoplates.

« Tu pourras... éviter de recourir à de telles extrémités la prochaine fois ? Demanda Harry.

_ Quelles extrémités ?

_ Me baiser à un point tel que je ne peux quasiment plus tenir sur mes pieds...

_ Amour, fit le Serpentard d'une voix doucereuse, un jour je te baiserai tellement fort que tu ne pourras même plus lever le petit doigt. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la referma aussitôt: il savait que le blond était impossible raisonner.

« Oh ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu gères en potion, tu n'en aurais pas une qui pourrait calmer mes courbatures et les élancements dans mes reins et mon cul ?

_ Bien sûr que si ! J'en ai des vraiment géniales pour régler ces petits problèmes. »

Harry posa un regard plein d'espoir sur son homme.

« Mais alors tu pourrais...

_ C'est hors de question.

_ Mais...

_ Harry, voir mon amant le corps tout endolori, peinant à chaque pas après une intense nuit de sexe, flatte grandement mon ego. Ça me prouve que j'ai bien fait mon travail la nuit dernière. Te donner une potion revigorante me retirerait toute cette joie... »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent devant la réponse quelque peu insensible du blond et sa bouche prit la forme d'un parfait ''O''.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Tu n'es qu'un gros sadique, conclut-il.

_ Et toi tu es un pervers doublé d'un gros cochon, répliqua Draco avec un sourire amusé. »

Harry se renfrogna contre le torse de son homme.

« Mais au moins on est fixé, déclara le blond.

_ Hum ? Interrogea Harry en levant sa tête vers lui.

_ Tu n'es en aucun cas attiré par le trip masochiste... pouffa-t-il. »

Le visage du brun se fit tout à coup sévère.

« Retente cette expérience Dray et je te _jure_ que je t'arracherai les couilles et te les ferai bouffer, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Oh c'est bon ! Relativisa-t-il. Tu étais tellement excité et excitant que je me suis dis que peut-être...

_ Tu es un gros malade Dray, grommela le brun. »

Sa bouche se tordit ensuite en une grimace quand des fragments de sa nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire. Quand Draco l'avait...

Il frissonna. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça !

« Pour la énième fois, je suis désolé ! S'excusa Draco. Tu n'es pas un pur maso !... Tu l'es juste légèrement... »

Harry se redressa vivement et ancra sur le vert et argent un regard soudainement empli de colère.

« Quoi ! S'offusqua-t-il.

_ Oh s'il-te-plaît ! On a tous les deux très bien pu constater que tu aimes quand je suis brutal avec toi ! »

Les joues du Gryffondor rosirent.

« Mais... non... je... c'est juste que... bafouilla-t-il.

_ Oh que si ! Ça t'excite quand je ne suis pas... tendre avec toi, le détrompa le blond en caressant amoureusement les flancs de son brun, faisant frémir ce dernier. Quand.. je te donne des ordres... Te force à te mettre dans telle ou telle position coquine... Ne te laisse aucune manœuvre...

_ Je... c'est que... baragouina Harry n'ayant toujours pas retrouver la parole, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

_ Ça te fait bander sec quand je te domine totalement, conclut le Serpentard. »

Harry se dandina, mal à l'aise.

« Je... fit-il d'une toute petite voix. Pas plus que tout le monde, si ? »

Un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage de l'Héritier Malfoy. Décidément, son brun était _vraiment_ à croquer !

« Tu es adorable, pouffa-t-il en blottissant de nouveau Harry tout contre son buste. »

Le brun ne se débattit pas mais il se renfrogna subitement.

« Je suis sûr que si on te faisait subir ce que tu m'as fait, tu banderais aussi sec , grommela-t-il. »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Alors là il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus ! Contrairement à toi mon cœur, j'assume complètement ma perversité.

_ ... Tu n'es qu'un porc, conclut Harry.

_ Mais moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, railla le Serpentard. »

Mon ange... Le brun ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer dans un sourire niais. Même si ça pouvait faire un peu fleur bleue, il se sentait tout chose quand le Serpentard l'appelait comme ça... Mais une question lui titillait néanmoins l'esprit...

« Dray ? Interrogea-t-il.

_ Oui ?

_ Ces petits surnoms que tu me donnes …

_ Tu n'aimes pas ? S'enquit le blond.

_ Non, non j'adore ! C'est juste que... tu ne les utilises qu'avec moi ou c'est quelque chose que tu dis habituellement à tes conquêtes ? »

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage du vert et argent.

« Oh seulement celles à qui je dis ''je t'aime'', répondit-il nonchalamment. »

Harry sourit et leva la tête vers son âme-sœur.

« C'est juste avec moi alors, conclut-il à mi-voix.

_ Oh non ! Détrompa Draco. Il y a eu toi… »

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

« … Attends un peu je vais finir par trouver, plaisanta-t-il. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit tandis qu'il se blottissait plus confortablement dans les bras de son homme. Quand il pensait qu'il avait réussi à douter de lui pendant un instant alors que le blond était si mignon !

Le brun pouffa de rire: ce qu'il avait pu être bête !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Draco. »

Harry secoua sa tête avec lassitude.

« Je me sens un peu con c'est tout, répondit-il.

_ Explique, demanda le blond en fronçant ses sourcils.

_ C'est juste que...

_ Dis-moi.

_ … »

Le Gryffondor se mordit pensivement la lèvre inférieure: il n'avait aucune envie d'avouer à son amour qu'il avait douté de lui ! Rien que d'y repenser il se sentait affreusement honteux... Surtout que le vert et argent n'allait certainement pas bien prendre l'information…

« Harry, interpella Draco. Dis-moi. »

Le concerné soupira. De toute façon il savait très bien que le Serpentard ne le lâcherait pas.

Il se décolla du torse de son blond, se redressa quelque peu et plongea son regard dans celui de sa moitié. Un peu embarrassé par son comportement précédent, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

« Ok... Ne t'énerve pas s'il-te-plaît... demanda Harry »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Je t'écoute.

_ … Quand... Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin... et que j'étais seul j'ai... j'ai _brièvement_ pensé que... »

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent instantanément et sa mâchoire se crispa.

« Tu as cru que je t'avais laissé hein ? Grogna-t-il. Que je t'avais seulement baisé pour pouvoir t'ajouter à mon palmarès ? »

Le brun baissa la tête, penaud.

« Putain Harry, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ! Cracha Draco. Tu pensais que je mentais ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je dis ''je t'aime'' à n'importe qui ?

_ Je...

_ Je ne les dis qu'à ma _mère_ Harry ! Explosa-t-il. Ces trois mots, je ne les dis qu'à ma mère !... Mais pourtant tu... tu as cru que je me _foutais_ de ta gueule ! Que ce n'était qu'une putain de _farce_ !

_ Dray je... je suis désolé je...

_ Oui, moi aussi !

_ Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes je...

_ Et alors ? Pendant quelques secondes tu as quand même douté de moi. Pendant quelques secondes tu as cru que je pouvais te faire quelque chose d'aussi dégueulasse. Pendant quelques secondes tu nous as fait passé du stade d'amant à celui d'ennemi. Même pas à ami parce que même avant que je ne sois sûr de mes sentiments je ne t'aurais jamais fait un coup aussi bas. Je te considérais comme un ami Harry !

_ Dray je...

_ Et si je ne m'étais pas rendu dans cette salle de bain hein ? Poursuivit Draco. Si je m'étais levé pour t'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit ? Parce que je dois dire que c'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire avant que je ne m'oublie dans le bain...

_ Tu...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait en te réveillant ? Tu serais parti et m'aurais fait la gueule, pensant que je n'étais qu'un putain de connard !

_ Dray je …

_ Non Harry ! Je pensais avoir gagné ta confiance, que tu me voyais en entier, tel que je suis vraiment...

_ Mais je te fais confiance...

_ Non ! Sinon tu n'aurais jamais eu de moment d'hésitation...

_ Je... Je suis désolé...

_ … Moi aussi. »

Harry s'alarma ensuite quand le blond commença à se relever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Draco soupira.

« 'Ry tu sais ce que mon père me disait toujours ? Qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance à personne. Que toutes les relations ne sont que futiles et éphémères. Mais tu sais ce que ma mère me disait toujours ? Qu'avoir de solides relations est très important. Et que pour qu'une relation fonctionne, il faut que les deux parties aient une confiance absolue l'une en l'autre... J'ai une confiance aveugle en ma mère, Blaise et Théo, et ils me font confiance en retour. On a une putain de solide relation... Je te fais confiance Harry. Totalement... Mais toi tu n'as pas confiance en moi...

_ Mais si !

_ Non ! Une partie de toi me voit toujours comme un sale connard de fils de riche.

_ … Dray je...

_ On ne peut pas commencer cette relation si tu ne me crois pas Harry.

_ Mais...

_ Imagine qu'il y ait un malentendu: on avait rencard, j'étais en retard, j'ai couru, bousculé une fille, dans la confusion son gloss se colle à ma chemise et laisse une trace. J'arrive donc à notre rendez-vous complètement essoufflé, décoiffé avec du gloss sur mon haut. Sois franc avec moi Harry, je te _jure_ que je ne t'ai pas trompé et t'explique toute l'histoire, tu me crois ?

_ … Euh...

_ Parce que je peux _t'assurer_ que si tu viens vers moi avec une telle histoire à dormir debout, je te croirai. Je te croirai parce que j'ai une absolue confiance en toi. Est-ce que tu peux me regarder dans les yeux et me dire la même chose ? »

Le brun leva penaudement la tête vers Draco avant de la rebaisser, les joues couleur piment. Il mentirait s'il lui disait qu'il serait prêt à le croire sans condition. Il y avait toujours cette satanée petite voix en lui qui lui soufflait que Draco Malfoy était Draco Malfoy et que rien ni personne ne pouvait changer ce fait.

« Dray je... fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

_ Pff, j'y crois pas... »

Le Prince des Serpentard s'apprêtait de nouveau à partir mais Harry, les larmes aux yeux, s'accrocha vivement à lui, voulant le retenir à toux prix.

« Dray je... je suis désolé ! Vraiment ! S'il-te-plaît ne pars je... Je... Je ne recommencerai plus ! Je te promets que je te ferai totalement confiance ! Je... Je suis trop con. Je suis trop con et je suis désolé !... C'est moi l'enfoiré je...

_ Laisse tomber...

_ Dray s'il-te-plaît ! Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi je... »

Draco posa un regard las sur son amour: complètement paniqué, des larmes ruisselaient déjà sur ses joues.

Le blond fit la moue.

« Je suis désolé... gémit Harry. »

Draco soupira et essuya les larmes des joues de son brun.

« … Tu sais quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Ça me gonfle déjà d'être tombé éperdument amoureux d'un crétin à la bouille trop mignonne pour son propre bien. »

Un sourire soulagé s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Harry qui serra le blond dans ses bras.

« Mais je t'en veux toujours ! Rappela Draco.

_ Je me ferai pardonné ! Assura Harry en posant un regard déterminé sur son homme.

_ Ah oui ? Railla le Serpentard. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques minutes.

« Depuis la quatrième année je peux retenir ma respiration pendant assez longtemps, proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Il baissa ensuite suggestivement les yeux vers l'eau du bain. Draco haussa un sourcil en suivant son regard.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant et lui sourit lubriquement. Pour toute réponse à sa question silencieuse, Draco lui rendit son sourire pervers. Et après une dernière profonde inspiration, Harry s'immergea sous l'eau tiède et savonneuse.

xx

« Oh putain Harry... gémit Draco. Oh. putain. Harry. »

Le concerné s'installa à califourchon sur les hanches de son homme, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« C'était bon ? S'enquit-il.

_ … Harry tu... Merlin que tu es parfait ! Un corps de rêve, un petit cul bien étroit, tu es sensible de partout, un volcan au lit et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu tailles des pipes absolument _divines_ ! En plus tu m'as complètement pris en bouche... Certaines de mes conquêtes n'en faisaient pas autant. »

Harry ne répondit rien, mais dans un sens, il les comprenait: quand il avait pris le sexe de son homme en bouche, plus il avançait et plus il avait senti l'organe gorgé de sang descendre un peu plus profondément dans sa gorge. S'il n'avait pas été en apnée, la question de _comment_ respirer lui aurait traversé l'esprit. Et disons qu'il comprenait les réticences de certains face au risque d'étouffement...

« Tu as aimé alors, déduisit-il.

_ Tu rigoles ? C'est comme si j'avais goûté au _paradis_. »

Harry entoura sensuellement ses bras autour du cou du blond et rapprocha leurs deux corps.

« Alors… Je suis pardonné ? S'enquit-il. »

Draco posa un regard encore fiévreux de plaisir sur le Lion.

« 'Ry, comment pourrais-je rester fâché contre toi après l'orgasme que tu m'as offert ? »

Soulagé de s'être fait pardonner, Harry se blottit confortablement contre Draco.

« Content que ça t'ait plu, souffla-t-il. »

Il grogna ensuite en sentant une douleur lui tirailler les reins quand il bougea un peu.

« Ça te fait mal ? S'enquit Draco. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour m'asseoir aujourd'hui.

_ Oh... Tu me fais de la peine, compatit Draco en caressant tendrement le dos du brun. »

Il s'égara un instant dans le creux de ses reins avant de passer délicatement sur ses fesses rondes.

« Assez pour me donner une potion calmante ? Demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

_ Non, assez pour te caresser un peu. »

Sur ce, ses doigts s'égarèrent sur la raie des fesses de son brun et glissèrent jusqu'à atteindre son anus meurtri. Harry grogna.

« Pénètre-moi et je te fais la peau, bougonna-t-il. »

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de Draco. Il força le brun à se décoller de lui et fouilla pendant quelques minutes dans la petite commode qui se trouvait près de la baignoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea Harry. »

Le blond ne répondit rien et il blottit de nouveau le brun contre lui quelques instants plus tard. À présent il tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite.

« Tu verras, dit-il simplement. »

Et sans en dire plus, il promena de nouveau sa main vers le bas du dos de son amour.

« Dray... prévint Harry.

_ Fais-moi confiance, demanda Draco.

_ Oui mais tu..

_ 'Ry ne vient-on pas de se disputer à propos de la confiance ? Et d'à quel point tu en manques envers moi ?

_ ... O...Oui mais quand il s'agit de sexe je... _Oh_ ! »

Le rouge et or sursauta brusquement: l'Héritier Malfoy venait de plaquer quelque chose contre son anus. Il remua doucement ses hanches. C'était agréable et c'était...froid.

« Des glaçons ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Ça te soulage ? »

Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Merlin que ça faisait du bien ! L'Héritier Malfoy avait enveloppé des glaçons dans une serviette et l'appliquait doucement contre son intimité. Ses hanches se mouvaient sensuellement tout contre le corps du blond et des gémissements indécents s'échappaient de sa gorge sans qu'il en ait le contrôle.

Draco soupira. Son brun était tellement bandant. Il appuya plus fortement contre son anus, le faisant gémir de plus belle et lui procurant des sensations agréables dans sa propre entrejambe.

Mais les muscles du rouge et or se tendirent brusquement.

« Enlève-les Dray, ordonna-t-il fermement. »

Le Serpentard papillota des yeux, surpris.

« M... Mais ça te fait du bien non ?

_ C'est agréable, confirma Harry entre ses dents. Mais je sens très bien le doigt qui est en train de titiller mon anus et je sais parfaitement qu'il finira par me pénétrer même si je l'ai déjà interdit à son propriétaire... »

Draco grimaça.

« Mais 'Ry...

_ Pas de ''mais 'Ry''. Tu ne veux pas me donner de potion alors il n'est pas question que tu t'approches de cette zone. Donc... Vire-moi ces glaçons. »

Avec une moue renfrognée, Draco consentit à obéir.

xx

« Bon, clarifions un peu les choses veux-tu ? »

Les deux adolescents s'étaient finalement décidés à sortir du bain. Dos aux lavabos, Harry essuyait ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Draco se tenait tout près de lui.

Il se saisit de la serviette du brun, la descendit sur ses épaules puis il le prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là ? Demanda-t-il.

_ On sort ensemble maintenant n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Bien sûr ! Tu es à moi Harry. »

Le concerné fit la moue.

« Dray, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne possède _pas_ les gens. Je ne suis pas _à_ toi, je suis ton petit-ami.

_ Tu m'appartiens ! »

Harry roula des yeux, renonçant à faire changer le blond d'avis.

« Tout ça pour dire qu'on sort officiellement ensemble, poursuivit-il.

_ Hum, hum.

_ Donc bien sûr... exclusivité. »

L'étreinte du blond se resserra sur sa taille et il ancra son regarda dans le sien.

« Trompe-moi Harry, et je t'enfermerai à double tour dans une pièce à laquelle seul moi aura accès. »

Pensant à une plaisanterie, le brun éclata de rire. Mais il arrêta brusquement en notant la mine tout à fait sérieuse de sa moitié.

« Tu... Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il. »

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres du Serpentard. Harry se racla nerveusement la gorge et préféra changer de sujet.

« Relation cachée ou à la vue de tous ?

_ Pff, comme si j'allais m'empêcher de t'embrasser en plein milieu de la Grande Salle si jamais j'en éprouve l'envie. »

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Harry.

« Donc... on va juste descendre main dans la main dans la Grande Salle à la vue de tous ? »

Pour toute réponse, Draco fourra sa tête dans le cou du brun et mordilla doucement la peau halée. Ledit brun s'ébroua soudainement.

« Oh Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il. Désolé Dray mais notre coming out va devoir attendre un peu. »

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Grogna-t-il.

_ Je n'ai encore rien dit à Ron à propos de mes sentiments pour toi et je lui ai promis que je lui révélerai l'identité de ''A'' une fois notre relation mise au clair... Je crois que notre relation est claire maintenant non ? »

Draco fit la moue.

« Alors je vais devoir garder mes mains loin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à tout lui dire ? Grogna-t-il.

_ Ce soir maximum il saura tout ! Promit le brun. C'est pas si long comme délai si ? »

Draco lâcha un grognement.

« Si. Et si j'ai un besoin urgent de t'embrasser pendant le cours de McGo hein ? Comment je fais ? »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Dray, même si notre relation est dévoilée au grand jour, il est _hors de question_ qu'on s'embrasse pendant le cours de McGonagall.

_ Oh mon cœur ! Minauda Draco. Si tu savais tout ce que je vais te faire pendant les cours de la journée... Tu vas a-do-rer ça... »

Pour appuyer ses propos, il tritura doucement l'un des tétons du brun. Ce dernier sourit, resserra ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard et titilla tendrement l'une de ses oreilles.

« Alors tu penses pouvoir attendre jusqu'à ce soir ? S'enquit-il.

_ … J'ai le choix ? Bougonna Draco.

_ Pas vraiment. »

Le blond émit un feulement de frustration et resserra son emprise sur son amour avant de couvrir son cou de baisers humides.

« J'ai pas envie, ronchonna-t-il. »

Harry gloussa.

« Je te demande juste d'attendre une journée de plus ! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire. »

Pour toute réponse, le blond grogna.

Il laissa peu à peu ses mains se balader sur le corps de son amant en insistant bien sur le creux de ses reins ce qui fit gémir le Gryffondor de plaisir. Prenant ça pour un encouragement, Draco plaqua étroitement son corps nu contre celui de Harry, appuyant ainsi leurs deux verges l'une contre l'autre.

Harry le repoussa immédiatement.

« Dray non ! Il est hors de question que j'ai la trique ! »

Le Serpentard bougonna encore mais il consentit à se décoller un peu de son brun.

« Bon, poursuivit ledit brun. Je vais m'habiller et me rendre dans la Grande Salle, comme ça on aura un petit décalage... Et puis de toute façon je suppose que tu en as encore pour une heure ou deux dans la salle de bain non ? »

Comprenant la moquerie, Draco fit la moue.

« Très drôle Potter, grogna-t-il.

_ Oh, Potter-Malfoy mon chéri, rectifia-t-il. »

Harry posa ensuite un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son homme avant de sortir de la salle de bain à la recherche de ses habits.

Le Survivant fut bientôt confronté à un problème majeur: il avait retrouvé son boxer qui traînait nonchalamment sur le sol mais à la _seconde_ où il avait tenté de se baisser pour le ramasser, une vive douleur avait aussitôt traversé ses reins.

« Aoutch... maugréa-t-il en se massant le bas du dos. »

Il fit plusieurs tentatives pour s'emparer de son sous-vêtement, essaya plusieurs façons différentes pour arriver à son but final mais sans résultat. La douleur qu'il ressentait était trop importante.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit: s'il arrivait à s'emparer de sa baguette, il pourrait lancer un _accio_ à toutes ses affaires. Le brun se mit donc en quête de sa baguette mais son moral descendit au plus bas quand il s'aperçut que cette dernière se trouvait bien au chaud dans la poche de son pantalon, qui était lui même étalé sur le sol.

Il jura: certains des vêtements du Serpentard avaient atterri en hauteur mais il semblait que les siens jonchaient tous le sol.

« Fichu Dray ! Grommela-t-il.

_ Tu parles de moi mon cœur ? »

Ledit cœur se retourna. L'amour de sa vie se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Avec un petit sourire amusé, il s'approcha de lui avec une démarche langoureuse.

« Je ne peux pas me baisser, ronchonna Harry. Mes reins me font trop mal.

_ Ah oui ? »

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent: le blond semblait vraiment apprécier la situation actuelle.

« Je te préviens Dray, puisque tu ne veux pas me donner de potion, mon cul est en grève jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'asseoir correctement. »

Le Serpentard fit la moue.

« Mais je comptais rattraper ce soir ce que je n'aurais pas pu te faire pendant la journée, geignit-il. »

Le regard du Survivant se fit acéré:

« C'est hors de question, trancha-t-il.

_ Mais 'Ry...

_ Non ! Tu n'as sans doute aucune idée de la douleur que je ressens en ce moment alors n'essaye même pas.

_ Mais...

_ Dray j'ai dit non.

_ …

_ Maintenant tu pourrais ramasser mes vêtements pour moi s'il-te-plaît ? Ou au moins ma baguette ? »

Le sourire moqueur du Serpentard s'élargit.

« Oh, Harry... fit-il. »

Il tripota pendant quelques instants les boucles brunes du Lion avant de caresser amoureusement l'une de ses joues.

« Tu portes actuellement ma tenue préférée, qui de plus te va à ravir, alors pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose pour changer ce fait ? »

Harry lui lança un regard flegmatique.

« S'il-te-plaît, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. »

Les yeux gris du Prince des Serpentard s'imprégnèrent de malice et sa main descendit de la joue du Gryffondor pour aller tripoter l'un de ses tétons.

Harry administra une violente tape sur la main mutine.

« Dray ce n'est pas le moment ! Sermonna-t-il.

_ Ah non~? »

Le blond entoura la taille du rouge et or de ses bras et fourra sa tête dans son cou.

« Dray tu... ce n'est _pas_ le moment ! Aide moi plutôt au lieu de...

_ Pour quelqu'un qui à besoin d'une faveur, je te trouve bien désagréable... grogna Draco.

_ … Tu... Tu essayes de me faire chanter ? Grogna le brun.

_ 'Ry voyons !... Pouffa Draco. »

Le blond plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je n'oserais _jamais_ faire une telle chose à mon petit-ami... nia-t-il. »

Pourtant la main qui avait repris d'assaut le téton du brun lui indiquait clairement ce qu'il voulait. Harry lui décocha un regard noir.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu es un véritable _animal_ !

_ J'y peux rien, tu m'excites. »

Harry gémit quand la caresse sur son téton se fit plus pressante et il se dégagea de nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème, cracha-t-il. Tu as une main droite non ? Utilise la ! »

Un sourire lubrique étira les lèvres du Serpentard.

« Oh mais avec plaisir, déclara-t-il d'une voix suave. »

Il se saisit ensuite vivement de la taille du brun, le plaqua tout contre lui et caressa ses fesses rondes de sa main droite. Il flatta amoureusement la raie de ces dernières avant d'y glisser un doigt qu'il descendit jusqu'à son anus meurtri, qu'il titilla.

Les muscles du brun se tendirent.

« Dray j'ai dit...

_ Dis-moi Harry, coupa Draco, tu as besoin de mon aide non ? »

Le brun frissonna. La voix de son homme était grave, douce et profonde et elle mettait tous ses sens en alerte. Son souffle chatouillait son oreille et sa langue courtisait tendrement son cou.

« Alors que dirais-tu d'un... petit échange de bons procédés ? Je t'aide et toi... tu m'aides en retour. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, ses doigts triturèrent rudement l'anus du brun qui se dandina nerveusement sur ses pieds.

« Tu me fais du chantage, grogna Harry. À ton propre petit-ami, n'as-tu pas honte ? »

Deux des doigts du Serpentard s'enfoncèrent sans ménagement dans l'intimité du Gryffondor. Apparemment, la notion de chantage ne le dérangeait plus que ça...

Le Prince des Serpentard sourit en voyant le rouge qui teintait discrètement les joues du brun, la légère ondulation de son bassin et les gémissements qui fusaient malgré lui de sa gorge en réponse au lent va-et-vient qu'il avait commencé.

« Dray tu...

_ Ou alors, tu refuses de m'aider et... et bien je suppose que tes vêtements resteront sur le sol pendant encore un bon bout de temps...

_ Tu es _ignoble_... grogna Harry.

_ Mon cœur, je t'aime très fort mais je reste un Serpentard... Alors ? Que penses-tu de notre petit arrangement ? »

Harry tenta comme il put de fusiller le blond du regard mais ce que ce dernier faisait _en_ lui, lui faisait quelque peu perdre ses moyens. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir, sans grand résultat.

« D... D'accord... souffla-t-il.

_ Comment ? Feignit Draco. »

Ses doigts touchèrent légèrement la prostate de son brun qui se sentit de plus en plus perdre pied.

« J... J'ai dit oui Dray... Je... Ce soir on...

_ Ah oui ?

_ Dray ! »

Avec un petit sourire moqueur, le blond se retira et se décolla du Gryffondor. Il se baissa ensuite pour ramasser sa baguette et la lui tendit. Harry s'en saisit brutalement.

« Tu pourrais dire merci, nargua Draco. »

Harry ne lui accorda qu'un regard noir, auquel il répondit par un sourire amusé avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

xx

« Bon, on est bien d'accord ? Redemanda Harry. Jusqu'à ce que je dise la vérité à Ron, tous les deux on se tolère simplement. »

Le brun finissait de nouer sa cravate. Devant lui se tenait un Draco Malfoy pas le moins du monde ravi à l'idée de le laisser partir.

« On doit vraiment faire semblant ? Maugréa-t-il.

_ Dray, on en a déjà discuté, soupira Harry. Il faut que je dise tout à Ron avant de m'afficher avec toi. »

Draco fit une moue peu convaincu avant de prendre le brun dans ses bras et prendre amoureusement possession de ses lèvres.

« J'ai pas envie de faire semblant, rechigna-t-il. Tu vas me manquer. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Je ne pars pas à l'autre bout de monde Dray ! Raisonna-t-il. Je ne pars même pas du tout.

_ Et alors ? Bougonna Draco.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Prince des Serpentards soit si... _tendre_ et... accro à moi, pouffa le rouge et or.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à pas me faire tomber amoureux Potter, grogna-t-il. Maintenant il va falloir faire avec. Je suis _extrêmement_ possessif et jaloux.

_ J'avais remarqué, bougonna Harry.

_ Maintenant que tu es à moi...

_ Que je suis ton petit-copain, rectifia Harry.

_ Que tu es à moi, reprit Draco, tu peux être _sûr_ que je vais prendre bien soin de ma propriété...

_ Ton petit-copain.

_ Ma propriété. »

Harry roula les yeux: le blond était vraiment impossible. Ledit blond lui sourit tendrement.

« Je t'aime, Harry.

_ ... Je t'aime aussi, Dray. »

Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent encore pendant quelques minutes avant que le brun ne revienne sur Terre.

« Il faut que j'y aille.

_ Hum, hum. »

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son homme. Lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de le quitter ! Il allait beaucoup lui manquer pendant cette journée qui lui semblait soudainement bien longue. Il passa affectueusement sa main dans les fins cheveux blonds humides.

« Oh et à partir de maintenant, décréta Harry, _interdiction_ de mettre du gel dans ta tête.

_ Mais...

_ Non ! Je te préfère sans. »

Le brun sourit ensuite en entendant le Serpentard ronchonner dans son cou.

« Bon, il faut _vraiment_ que j'y aille, répéta Harry.

_ Hum, hum, fit le blond en butinant tendrement ses lèvres.

_ Dray... »

Harry fit un geste pour se retirer de l'étreinte du blond mais ce dernier raffermit aussitôt sa prise sur sa taille.

« Dray !

_ Je ne veux pas que tu partes, marmonna-t-il.

_ …Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de partir. »

Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires entre les bras du blond, Harry se décida enfin à se dégager de son emprise et à quitter la pièce après un ultime et long baiser ardent.

Une fois la porte fermée, un petit cri fort peu masculin fusa de sa gorge: il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il sortait avec _Draco Malfoy_ ! Le Serpentard _l'aimait_ ! _Enfin_, il pouvait l'appeler son ''petit-ami''. _Son_ petit-ami.

Un deuxième cri peu masculin s'échappa de sa gorge. Il ressemblait à une collégienne en fleur mais il s'en fichait; il avait réussi à faire tomber le blond amoureux de lui, c'était tout ce qui importait ! Et le Draco amoureux était tout simplement... à croquer ! Tellement tendre et... gentil... et possessif... et jaloux...

Le sourire du Gryffondor se transforma en une grimace: au début il trouvait ces deux derniers qualificatifs adorables mais à présent il doutait qu'ils soient si mignons...

A peine s'était-il éloigné de la Salle sur Demande de quelques pas, que la gorge d'Harry se noua brusquement: il ne l'avait quitté que depuis quelques minutes, mais son blond lui manquait déjà affreusement ! Il avait la furieuse envie de retourner dans la Salle et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry se retint de justesse de céder à son envie première et se força à prendre la direction de l'infirmerie: il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas s'asseoir de la journée et il ne pouvait que tituber pour se déplacer alors même s'il avait un peu honte à l'idée de demander à l'infirmière une potion pour calmer _ce_ problème là, il n'avait pas le choix.

La femme d'âge mûre devait rencontrer cette issue assez fréquemment car elle parut à peine surprise de la demande du brun et elle lui donna une potion calmante en précisant néanmoins que l'efficacité de cette dernière dépendait des... dégâts infligés. Elle lui donna également des fioles en plus en lui disant qu'elle doutait que l'Héritier Malfoy s'en tienne là et soit plus doux et/ou moins endurant par la suite... Et c'est donc les joues rouges que Harry sortit de l'infirmerie en se demandant _comment_ Mme Pomfresh pouvait être au courant de ça...

La décoction eut un effet modéré sur la douleur des reins du brun: il avait toujours mal mais il pensait pouvoir s'asseoir sans trop de difficultés à présent. C'est donc plus rassuré qu'il se rendit dans la Grande Salle.

Comme il s'y attendait, il était affreusement en retard et il fit ainsi une entrée très remarquée. Surtout que ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la vieille en plus froissés et qu'un sourire s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de ses oreilles.

Ignorant l'attention qu'on lui portait, il alla s'installer, tant bien que mal, entre Ron et Dean.

« Mais regardez qui voilà, fit nonchalamment Seamus. Harry Potter. Tu n'as pas dormi dans le dortoir hier soir si ? »

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres du brun.

« Harry... fit Dean. ''A'' ? »

Le sourire éclatant du brun parla pour lui. S'en suivirent une forte agitation et des félicitations de toute part.

« Alors comme ça tu l'as finalement eu ? S'enquit Neville.

_ Hum, hum.

_ Donc tu étais avec il ou elle hier soir ? Conclut Seamus.

_ Hum, hum.

_ Et le sexe était... »

Les personnes concernées déduisirent du sourire graveleux du Gryffondor qu'il avait passé du bon temps.

« Erk, fit Narcissa.

_ C'est la vie Cissa, déclara Dean. Ton Papa n'est pas encore prêt à se consacrer à Malfoy... »

Un discret sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry: son ami se trompait. C'était justement _parce que_ ça s'était passé avec son Père que la jeune femme trouvait ça dégoûtant.

« Alors on va finalement pouvoir savoir de qui il s'agit, nota Seamus. Ce ou cette mystérieux(se) ''A''.

_ Eh bien... »

Il fut brusquement coupé par l'entrée fracassante du Prince des Serpentards. Fringuant comme jamais, un franc sourire était étalé sur ses lèvres.

« On dirait que quelqu'un d'autre a eu du bon temps cette nuit, chuchota Dean. »

L'Héritier Malfoy glissa un discret regard plein de sous-entendus à Harry avant de s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards.

« Ça s'est bien passé à ce que je vois, déduisit Blaise en le voyant.

_ Hum, hum, acquiesça Draco.

_ Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

_ …

_ Et tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais en retour ?

_ …

_ Et ensuite tu l'as baisé comme un malade, conclut le basané.

_ … »

Un sourire libidineux s'étira sur les lèvres du blond avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent.

« Ça m'étonne qu'il arrive à s'asseoir d'ailleurs...

_ Pomfresh a dû lui donner une potion calmante, répondit Théodore. »

Draco bougonna dans sa barbe: elle lui cassait tout son délire celle-là ! Il fit ensuite en sorte de capter le regard du brun et lui adressa le regard le plus lubrique qu'il put. Il sourit en voyant le rouge monter immédiatement aux joues du Gryffondor. Ce dernier baissa la tête et ses dents s'enfoncèrent doucement dans sa lèvre inférieure. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit: son amour était vraiment adorable.

Ledit amour se dandina imperceptiblement sur sa chaise: le regard de braise que lui lançait son petit-copain le mettait dans tous ses états ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ce que le Serpentard lui avait fait, il puisse encore risquer d'avoir la trique.

« Je suis vraiment content pour toi Harry, déclara Seamus. Que tout se soit bien passé avec ''A''.

_ Surtout que maintenant on va _enfin_ pouvoir savoir qui c'est, renchérit Dean.

_ Je vous expliquerai tout quand on sera un peu seul, assura Harry. Parce que... »

Harry s'interrompit dans sa phrase quand Ron éclata de rire.

« On dirait que Malfoy a lui aussi trouvé l'amour... déclara le rouquin. »

Surpris, le brun fronça les sourcils, se tourna vers la table des Serpentards... et faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive quand il vit ce qu'il s'y tramait !... Son homme, le Prince des Serpentards, avait la bouche vissée à celle de _Pansy Parkinson_ !

Le cœur du rouge et or se serra instantanément. Le blond ne l'aurait quand même pas... trompé si ? Un _léger_ détail sauta soudainement aux yeux du Survivant: depuis _quand_ est-ce que le blond était intéressé par Pansy ?... La réponse était bien évidemment, depuis _jamais_.

Les sourcils du Survivant se froncèrent et une colère sourde monta en lui. Cette _conne_ avait exactement un _quart_ de seconde pour virer sa sale bouche de celle de l'amour de sa vie avant qu'il ne se lève et ne lui colle son poing en pleine face !

Heureusement pour la brune, ledit amour de sa vie se chargea d'elle en premier. Il la repoussa violemment, les yeux brûlants de rage.

« Non mais c'est _QUOI_ ton problème ! Éructa-t-il.

_ Je... Je pensais que... bégaya la Serpentard, l'air quelque peu surprise.

_ Tu pensais que _QUOI_ ?

_ Que... Que c'était le bon moment pour...

_ Le _BON_ moment ? »

Le blond éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Écoute-moi bien, il n'y aura _JAMAIS_ de _bon_ moment pour toi pour m'embrasser ! Il est grand temps que tu comprennes que je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de toi et que je le serai jamais ! Pour ton information, sache que je suis tombé _éperdument_ amoureux il n'y a pas longtemps. Même qu'il est magnifiquement bien foutu, qu'il a le cul le plus _étroit_ du monde et qu'il est incroyable au pieu ! Conclusion: tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville !... Et _maintenant_, alors que je venais de passer un moment merveilleux entre ses cuisses et que j'avais encore dans la bouche le goût de sa langue, tu as _osé_ fourrer ta langue dans ma bouche et maintenant je ne ressens plus qu'un... arrière-goût désagréable ! Alors _oui_, je suis hyper amoureux de lui et _oui_, tu n'as aucune chance ! Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je dois absolument faire un tour au toilette ! »

Sur ce, le blond sortit furieusement de la Grande Salle.

Assis à sa place à la table des Gryffondor, un sourire plus que satisfait étirait les lèvres de Harry. Le Serpentard avait dit qu'il était _hyper_ amoureux de lui !... Et le fait qu'il l'avoue sans aucun complexe au beau milieu de la Grande Salle le rendait tout... chose.

« Hé les gars, interpella Dean, à votre avis, une fouine au masculin, ça se dit toujours une fouine ? »

Ses amis rirent à sa blague mais Harry grimaça.

« Il se pourrait bien que ça se dise Harry Potter, murmura-t-il. »

Il avala rapidement ses tartines de confiture et se leva de son siège.

« Où vas-tu ? Le questionna Ron.

_ Euh... J'ai... une envie pressante. »

Sur cette excuse vaseuse, Harry sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches. Comme il s'y attendait, il y retrouva Draco en train d'avaler abondamment de l'eau.

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Alors comme ça tu es tombé hyper amoureux d'un homme au cul étroit, lança-t-il. »

Le blond se tourna vers lui et sourit à son tour quand il le reconnut.

« Au cul le plus étroit du monde, affirma-t-il. »

Harry s'approcha ensuite de son homme dans une démarche langoureuse et noua ses bras autour de son cou tandis que que ce dernier le saisissait par la taille.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Pansy ait _osé_ m'embrasser ! Grommela le blond. »

Harry soupira.

« Oh tu sais, dit-il, dans un sens je la comprends. Elle a bien vu qu'elle était en train de perde définitivement l'homme qu'elle aimait alors... elle a tenté le tout pour le tout. »

Draco fit la moue.

« Ce n'est _pas_ une raison pour m'embrasser. »

Harry sourit, s'assit sur le meuble qui soutenait les lavabos et attira le blond entre ses cuisses.

« Ça te dirait un baiser pour t'enlever le goût de Parkinson de ta bouche ? Proposa-t-il.

_ Avec grand plaisir. »

Draco se pencha vers son amour mais ce dernier recula brusquement et fronça le nez.

« Après réflexion, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir t'embrasser après que Parkinson soit passée par là... »

Draco fit la moue mais s'empara néanmoins des lèvres du brun. Leurs deux langues s'entremêlèrent tout de suite étroitement avec fièvre et machinalement, ses mains commencèrent à s'évader sous la chemise du brun.

Harry le repoussa vivement.

« Dray non !

_ Mais Harry... geignit Draco. Pomfresh t'a donné une potion non ? Ton cul va mieux... »

Le nez du Gryffondor se plissa.

« Dray, noterais-je une pointe de _reproche_ dans ta voix ?

_ … Tu sais très bien que j'aime voir mes amants le corps tout endolori après une nuit de sexe intense, grommela le blond.

_ Et tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais même pas me baisser ! J'ai besoin de mon cul pour m'asseoir en cours aujourd'hui. »

Le blond fit la moue, l'air pas très convaincu.

« En plus tu vas pouvoir te rattraper ce soir non ? Vu que tu me fais _chanter_... »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du Serpentard.

« Harry, noterais-je une pointe de _reproche_ dans ta voix ? Demanda-t-il. »

Le concerné roula des yeux. Le blond savait très bien ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

« Et puis si on commence à faire des choses ici, on pourrait nous surprendre, ajouta Harry. Et tu sais très bien que je veux garder le secret pour nous deux jusqu'à ce que Ron soit au courant. »

Draco grimaça.

« Embrasse-moi au moins alors, bouda-t-il. »

Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du brun et ce fut avec plaisir qu'il accéda à la requête de son petit-ami.

HPDMHPDM

Une fois n'était pas coutume, James marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était en route pour rejoindre son frère jumeau et ses deux meilleurs amis. _Encore_ une fois, l'un des projets sur lequel ils travaillaient commençait à... dérailler.

Le blond jura. Alexis leur avait pourtant bien dit que ce serait instable ! Si seulement ils l'avaient écouté...

Il s'arrêta néanmoins en sursautant quand deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Les deux bras le calèrent ensuite tout contre un torse musclé et une bouche s'égara dans son cou, le parsemant de baisers humides.

Le vert et or sut instantanément de qui il s'agissait:

« Chris...murmura-t-il. »

Il se dégagea de la chaude étreinte du jeune homme, lui fit face et un petit sourire étira les commissures de ses lèvres.

« Noir, remarqua-t-il. »

Un sourire identique s'étira sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Grâce aux gènes de sa mère, il avait pu sans problème changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Ainsi, au lieu d'être châtain foncé, ils étaient à présent d'un noir d'encre profond ce qui rehaussait la couleur dorée de ses iris.

« C'est joli, complimenta James.

_ Merci. »

Le rouge et or fit ensuite un geste pour reprendre le blond dans ses bras mais ce dernier se tendit brusquement et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Tu es vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Grogna-t-il.

_ Faire quoi ?

_ Essayer de me tripoter, répondit James. Encore et toujours... Tu sais, tu pourrais te démarquer de Val en ayant une conversation amicale avec moi sans tenter de me peloter... »

Christopher haussa l'un de ses sourcils.

« Vraiment ?

_ Hum, hum, acquiesça James. Et comme je déteste quand vous faites ça, ça pourrait jouer en ta faveur... »

L'aîné Lupin fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques instants.

« Ou alors, fit-il en posant ses mains sur les fines hanches du Serpentard, je pourrais... te faire comprendre que... tu ne peux pas te passer de moi... »

En disant ces mots, il plaqua le vert et argent contre le mur le plus proche et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne soient plus séparés que de quelques millimètres. Il passa ensuite l'une de ses mains dans le cou de son amoureux et caressa tendrement sa joue de son pouce.

Les muscles raidis, James essaya immédiatement de se libérer de l'étreinte du désormais ténébreux mais ça n'eut pour seul résultat que de le faire se retrouver complètement collé contre le rouge et or.

Ledit rouge et or, habitué depuis longtemps aux tentatives de fuite du blond, ignora cet essai et fourra sa tête dans son cou où il déposa plusieurs baisers humides. Il glissa ensuite sa main droite sous la chemise de James et la laissa se balader sur son torse blanc tandis que la gauche s'évadait sur le fessier du vert et argent.

Les joues dudit vert et argent se colorèrent de rouge et en réponse à ces caresses, il commença doucement à haleter, des gémissements sortirent malgré lui de sa bouche et ses hanches se mirent peu à peu à onduler indécemment.

« S'il-te-plaît... murmura-t-il en essayant de forcer les mains du Gryffondor à lâcher prise.

_ Pourquoi ? Chuchota Christopher.

_ Mais parce que... »

La suite de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand les doigts de Christopher passèrent sur l'un de ses tétons. Les reins de James se cambrèrent alors délicieusement et un long gémissement lascif sortit de sa gorge. Sa main se crispa sur celle du demi-lycanthrope et il essaya vainement de la déloger de sous sa chemise.

Peu perturbé par ces tentatives, la bouche du Gryffondor mordilla avec tendresse la peau lisse du cou de James et sa main gauche remonta des fesses jusqu'au creux de ses reins où il exerça une caresse pressante tandis que sa main droite pinçait avec douceur l'un et l'autre de ses tétons.

James gémit et se cambra de plus belle.

« S'il-te-plait... gémit-il encore. A... Arrête...

_ Pourquoi~?

_ Mais parce que... s'étrangla le blond qui lâcha un énième soupir face aux attouchements du rouge et or. Parce que c'est... c'est...

_ Hum, hum.

_ Parce que... Et dis que je suis prude et je t'étrangle ! »

Toujours plongé dans le cou du vert et argent, Christopher pouffa de rire.

« Très bien, je ne dirai rien, dit-il. »

Abandonnant le cou du Serpentard, la bouche de Christopher s'égara sur son oreille qu'il embrassa et mordilla affectueusement.

« Non ne... !... s'étrangla James. »

Le blond bougea pour se dérober aux caresses du rouge et or mais son corps n'ondula que plus fortement contre celui de Christopher. Ce dernier frotta doucement son nez contre sa joue.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, mais là, tu m'excites encore plus... souffla-t-il. »

Les joues de James s'empourprèrent.

« Mais je... »

La fin de sa phrase s'étouffa de nouveau dans sa gorge quand la bouche de Christopher reprit le lobe de son oreille d'assaut. Sa main gauche s'engouffra dans son pantalon et dans son boxer et caressa avec amour la peau nue de ses fesses rondes. Suite à cela, les muscles du Serpentard devinrent instantanément plus crispés que jamais et sa main se resserra sur le poignet du bras mutin du rouge et or.

« Ne... commença James. »

Mais pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase, Christopher pinça vivement l'un de ses tétons.

« Chris tu...

_ Regarde moi, imposa le nouvellement ténébreux.

_ Quoi ? Mais tu... »

Christopher sortit sa main droite de sous le T-shirt du vert et argent, laissant l'autre confortablement posée sur la peau nue de son postérieur, glissa son index sous son menton et le força à lever la tête.

Quand il capta le regard intense de l'aîné Lupin, James ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une jolie couleur coquelicot.

« Je... bégaya-t-il. »

Il tenta ensuite de baisser son regard mais Christopher le força aussitôt à se tourner vers lui.

« Regarde-moi, répéta-t-il.

_ Mais...

_ Regarde-moi. »

Bon gré mal gré, James consentit à cesser de se débattre. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur et il se sentit aussitôt... bizarre. Christopher le regardait avec amour tout en passant tendrement son pouce sur ses lèvres. Il colla ensuite plus étroitement son corps contre celui du Malfoy-Potter et, ignorant la crispation des muscles de ce dernier, glissa l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes et appuya doucement contre son entrejambe.

James émit un petit glapissement.

« Attends ne... »

Il termina sa phrase par un gémissement quand la pression se fit plus pressante et ses reins se cambrèrent fougueusement. Il planta ses dents sa lèvre inférieure pour se faire taire mais Christopher les obligea immédiatement à lâcher leur prise de son pouce.

« Ne fais pas ça, recommanda-t-il. »

Il pencha ensuite sensuellement sa tête vers celle de James. Craignant un baiser, ce dernier baissa la tête.

« Regarde-moi, demanda à nouveau le Gryffondor d'une voix suave.

_ Mais tu...

_ Je ne t'embrasserai pas, promit-il. Regarde-moi. »

Une fois encore, James consentit à obéir.

Doucement, Christopher commença à onduler tout contre lui, faisant gémir de plus belle le vert et argent qui se raidit en sentant la main gauche du rouge et or descendre de plus en plus vers son anus.

« Ne...fit-il. »

Toujours plongé dans la marée dorée des yeux de Christopher, James essaya à nouveau de se dégager mais le corps du rouge or ne se balança que plus fortement contre lui.

Dans le regard amoureux de ce dernier, James put soudainement y lire une nette lubricité: le Gryffondor était de toute évidence excité. Mais plus que cette lasciveté, ce fut tout l'amour que James put déceler dans son regard qui le chamboula le plus. Son corps se couvrit de chair-de-poule et son pouls s'intensifia. Doucement, il commença à haleter de façon de moins en moins discrète.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit. Perdu dans le regard profond et intense de Christopher, ses tentatives pour se soustraire à ses caresse perdirent en intensité. Il commençait à avoir incroyablement chaud mais étrangement, c'était plutôt... agréable.

La main droite de Christopher se posa avec tendresse sur sa joue et la caressa amoureusement.

« James, interpella-t-il.

_ Hum ?

_ …Je t'aime, dit-il simplement d'une voix chaude. »

Les joues de James prirent automatiquement une vive couleur piment.

« Je... Tu... bégaya-t-il. »

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de fuir le regard presque fiévreux du rouge et or mais ce dernier le força à garder le contact visuel.

« James, reprit-il. Je t'aime. »

Et mélangé à l'amour et la lubricité, le concerné vit bien que le Gryffondor était tout à fait sérieux.

« Je t'aime, James, répéta Christopher.

_ Arrête tu...

_ Je suis raide dingue amoureux de toi.

_ … Je... »

Le blond ne parvenait même pas à énoncer une phrase cohérente. Il avait l'impression d'exploser: il avait si chaud et son cœur battait à une telle vitesse !... Il lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il lui dise ces choses-là ! A chaque fois qu'il les lui disait, son corps devenait incontrôlable et il commençait à se sentir bizarre.

Il déglutit faiblement.

« Chris tu...

_ Je t'aime, le coupa-t-il. Je t'aime, James. »

A la suite de ces mots, Christopher se pencha doucement vers le blond et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Encore sonné par sa soudaine déclaration, le Malfoy-Potter ne fit rien pour empêcher sa langue de s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. La langue brûlante de Christopher partit aussitôt à la recherche de la sienne et une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, toutes deux s'enroulèrent et s'embarquèrent dans un chaud baiser.

« Chris... gémit James dont le corps était parsemé de frissons. »

Le concerné mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure avant de replonger sa langue dans sa bouche.

Le baiser était brûlant et passionné et les deux adolescents ne se séparaient que rarement et brièvement pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. Le corps de James se fit plus ondulant contre celui du Gryffondor rendant la pression sur son entrejambe plus intense. Le Serpentard se sentait littéralement bouillir de l'intérieur ! Son sang bourdonnait dans ses tempes et sa tête se mettait à lui tourner. La main droite de Christopher était repartie à l'assaut de ses tétons durs à lui faire mal, et les titillaient inlassablement. Sa main gauche malaxait rudement ses fesses et un doigt inquisiteur s'était glissé entre celles-ci et se rapprochait petit à petit de son intimité vierge.

Le corps entier du vert et argent tremblait. Ses mains n'opposaient plus qu'une très faible résistance aux attouchements du Gryffondor car ses neurones se déconnectaient inexorablement les uns après les autres, le conduisant lentement mais sûrement vers un état second encore inconnu pour lui. Son cerveau était sur pause, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne le traversait. Tout ce que le blond pouvait faire était de gémir contre la bouche du rouge et or, se cambrer toujours plus délicieusement et onduler licencieusement ses hanches. Ses yeux embués de désir ne voyaient plus rien de précis. C'était tellement bon !

Christopher mit abruptement fin au baiser pour plonger sa tête dans le cou de son amoureux. Là, il lécha, mordilla puis suça la peau pâle et au lieu de se défendre, James utilisa sa liberté nouvellement retrouvée pour gémir encore plus fortement.

Un franc cri s'échappa de sa gorge quand les dents de Christopher s'enfoncèrent violemment dans son cou. Tous les muscles du Gryffondor se tendirent: Merlin qu'il était excité en ce moment !

À présent une bosse déformait son pantalon et son désir augmenta d'un cran quand il sentit la propre bosse de James à travers son pantalon. Il frotta alors leurs deux érections naissantes l'une contre l'autre à travers le tissu et sa main gauche se crispa encore plus sur le postérieur du blond. Le visage de ce dernier était un appel à la débauche et à la luxure: son souffle était court, il alternait halètement, gémissement et cris, ses reins se cambraient lubriquement, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux embués par le plaisir. Le Gryffondor avait une telle envie de le prendre ! De le retourner contre le mur, de le faire se cambrer et de s'enfoncer dans sa chaude étroitesse !...

Il fit hurler le Serpentard de plus belle en pinçant vivement l'un de ses tétons et l'un des doigts de sa main gauche passa tendrement sur son anus.

Face à cette intime caresse, les muscles dudit Serpentard se tendirent immédiatement. Ses mains se crispèrent sur celles de son partenaire et quelques uns de ses neurones se rallumèrent.

La tête toujours plongée dans le cou de James, Christopher grogna faiblement: et voilà que le Serpentard commençait à paniquer !

« N... Non... ne... S'il-te-plait ne... bégaya James. »

Ignorant la lueur de panique qui était apparue dans les yeux du blond, Christopher suça amoureusement le lobe de son oreille.

« Dis-moi, susurra-t-il d'une voix qui fit frissonner le vert et argent. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? En ce moment. »

N'ayant à aucun moment cessé ses caresses et ses frottements sur le corps de James, ce fut un simple hoquet qui lui répondit: le cerveau toujours embué de l'aîné Malfoy-Potter ne lui permettait pas de fournir une réponse sensée.

« Quand tu es dans mes bras, reprit Christopher, et que je te touche, tu aimes ?... Ou tu détestes ? »

Pour appuyer son point de vue, le Gryffondor frotta doucement l'un des tétons plus que douloureux de James entre deux de ses doigts. Un gémissement répondit en même temps à sa caresse et à sa question.

« Tu aimes hein ? Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement.

_ … Hun...

_ Alors dis-moi, quel serait le mal... de rester comme ça et de continuer hein ? Tu apprécies mes touchers alors... pourquoi n'en profiterais-tu pas au lieu de toujours me repousser ? »

James émit un cri rauque en sentant la caresse se faire plus pressante du côté de son anus bien que le Gryffondor s'abstienne de le pénétrer.

Ledit Gryffondor embrassa de nouveau le lobe de son oreille avant de revenir à son cou. Là, il lécha tendrement le sang qui avait coulé de sa vive morsure, il admira ensuite le magnifique suçon qui ornait à présent le cou du Serpentard et embrassa doucement son chef-d'œuvre. Et puis, sans prévenir, il se décolla du corps de James, cessant ainsi toute caresse.

Le vert et argent hoqueta de surprise et observa son interlocuteur avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce dernier le laissait brusquement en plan.

Christopher sourit face à sa déconcertation et chuchota:

« La première fois que je te toucherai aussi intimement, je veux que tu sois 100% consentant. »

Il prit ensuite tendrement possession des lèvres de James dans un rapide baiser avant de s'écarter aussitôt.

« Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit d'accord ? Demanda-t-il. »

Il tourna ensuite les talons, laissant derrière lui un James complètement désorienté, choqué et avec une trique d'enfer.

HPDMHPDM

« Je vous avais bien dit que ce serait instable, mais est-ce que vous m'avez écouté ? _Non_ ! Parce que vous ne m'écoutez jamais !

_ Tais-toi Alex, grommela Gabriel, et passe-moi plutôt cette pince. »

Installé dans la Chambre des Secrets où ils entreposaient la majorité de leurs expériences et projets, Gabriel était en proie avec une potion récalcitrante. Même si le jeune homme était une chèvre dans tout ce qui concernait l'utilisation d'une baguette, il avait un véritable don avec les potions et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait prit les commandes dans ce projet-ci. Alexis l'aidait tout en maugréant que personne ne l'écoutait jamais et que si on l'avait écouté ils n'en seraient pas là.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

« Chut ! Imposa-t-il. Tu ne vois pas que je suis en plein dans l'instant critique ? J'ai besoin d'un maximum de concentration. »

Avec la pince que lui avait passée Alexis, le ténébreux tentait d'extraire une épine se trouvant au cœur d'un animal visqueux plus qu'étrange. L'animal était rempli de poison et s'il faisait quoique ce soit qui le contrarie, ce dernier le déverserait sur eux ! Et tous savaient très bien que c'était _loin_ d'être recommandé !

Gabriel gloussa: quand il pensait qu'il était en train d'exécuter une manipulation du niveau 2C3MP -c'est-à-dire 2ème cycle, 3ème semestre de Maîtrise en Potion... Étant donné son jeune âge, l'expérience était carrément jouissive !

Passé ce petit relâchement, le ténébreux se reprit: comme il l'avait précédemment dit à Alexis, l'instant était critique.

Lentement, il approcha la pince de l'animal. Ce dernier, de forme circulaire était complètement malléable. Une membrane transparente plus résistante qu'il n'y paraissait laissait voir son intérieur: une multitude d'organes baignant dans un poison inoffensif pour lui mais nuisible pour tout autre être vivant avec en son centre, des petites boules en cercle bien serrés les unes à côté des autres et ultras sensibles. Si Gabriel y touchait, l'animal n'allait pas du tout apprécier. Le problème était que la fine épine dont il avait besoin pour recalibrer la potion était justement au _milieu_ de ce cercle !

Concentré au maximum, Gabriel expira profondément et approcha encore plus sa pince de l'animal.

Sachant qu'il était en train d'assister à un événement important, Alexis ne quitta pas la manipulation des yeux.

« Euh... les gars... fit une voix tremblante.

_ Chut ! Imposa Gabriel.

_ Oui mais... les gars...

_ _Chut_ ! Firent de concert Gabriel et Alexis.

_ … Oui mais pourquoi c'est moi qui doit _la_ nourrir ! Glapit Frédérique.

_ _**Chut**_ ! Répétèrent ses deux amis. »

Non, loin d'eux, Frédérique avala sa salive avec difficulté. En face de lui, dans une cage, il y avait une créature non identifiée qu'Alexis et James avaient capturé peu de temps auparavant dans la forêt interdite. Sentant qu'elle pourrait se révéler utile, ils avaient décidé de la garder, surtout qu'à ce moment là, la bête n'était encore qu'un bébé. Ce que les adolescents ignoraient, c'était que la créature grandirait aussi vite, parviendrait rapidement à maturation et deviendrait féroce, agressive et vorace. Elle était carnivore de surcroît ! Et Frédérique doutait de plus en plus que la cage et les sortilèges seraient assez puissants pour la maintenir captive... Et ce, même s'il se débrouillait comme un chef avec une baguette ! Il n'osait même pas imaginer le carnage qu'elle provoquerait si elle se retrouvait en liberté dans Poudlard ! Il avait donc demandé maintes et maintes fois à ses amis de l'écouter et de se débarrasser de la bestiole mais à 3 votes contre 1, il avait perdu... D'après ses amis, les sorts et la cage suffisaient largement et de toute façon, ils ne la pensaient pas capable de sortir de la Chambre. Frédérique, lui, en doutait.

Ce que comprenait encore moins l'aîné Nott, c'était _pourquoi_ -étant donné qu'il voulait désespérément relâcher la bestiole- c'était à _lui_ de la nourrir !

Frédérique se tenait à bonne distance de la cage et ses mains serraient à s'en faire blanchir les jointures une longue pince au bout de laquelle un énorme rat se débattait inutilement.

Ah oui ! Parce qu'_évidemment_, Mme la Sale Bête mangeait uniquement des proies _vivantes_ !

Frédérique déglutit une nouvelle fois. Il détestait voir ses crocs se resserrer sur sa prise, entendre les os de la pauvre victime se broyer ainsi que les couinements désespérés de ladite victime. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rat ! Le pire était que la créature avait un appétit d'ogre !

Le ténébreux rapprocha la longue pince de la cage et sursauta quand la bête se jeta violemment contre les barreaux de sa prison et passa l'un de ses longs bras poilus se finissant sur une main immense aux griffes acérées pour essayer de se saisir du rat terrorisé.

Merlin il allait mourir d'une septicémie si jamais la bête parvenait à le griffer !

Frédérique se tourna vers James qui était assis pensivement sur un rocher à quelques mètres de lui et fronça les sourcils. Le blond avait à peine ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était arrivé... Il s'était pointé en retard en plus !

« Tu pourrais m'aider ! Se plaignit-il. »

Mais Frédérique dut se désintéresser de son ami quand la créature attrapa vivement la pince et la tira violemment vers elle.

Ignorant le cri de terreur du ténébreux, James resta muré dans ses réflexions. Il pensait encore à ce qu'il s'était passé dans les couloirs avec Christopher... La chaleur de son corps contre lui, ses mots doux, ses baisers... Rien que d'y repenser, il avait la chair-de-poule. Il se mentirait à lui-même s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié mais... était-ce suffisant pour parler d'amour ?

_« Je t'aime, James. »_

Les joues de James prirent une délicate teinte rosée.

Ces simples mots ne cessaient de passer en boucle dans sa tête. Quand Christopher les lui disait, de sa voix chaude et grave, ça le faisait se sentir tout... bizarre. Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir quand les membres de sa famille ou ses amis les lui disait. Là c'était beaucoup plus... intense.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Le rythme cardiaque du blond s'accéléra. Le ton de la voix du Gryffondor lui montrait clairement qu'il ne plaisantait pas, ce n'était pas des mots en l'air. Ces mots là, il les ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son être...

James poussa un gémissement plaintif: pourquoi lui ? Il savait que bon nombre de personne tuerait pour être à sa place et avoir ainsi un ou plusieurs soupirants fous d'amour pour lui mais le Serpentard ne faisait pas partie de ces gens là ! Tout ces débordements d'émotion lui faisaient peur et lui mettaient la pression. Il ne voulait _pas_ tomber amoureux et il ne voulait _pas_ blesser qui que ce soit !

_« Je t'aime. »_

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente aussi bizarre quand le rouge et or lui disait ces trois mots !

Pour se sortir un peu cette histoire de la tête, James balada son regard sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. La Chambre des Secrets... A cette époque comme dans le futur, c'était ici qu'il avait établi son QG avec Gabe, Alex et Fred. Alexis avait pensé que le nom de la Chambre convenait parfaitement avec ce qu'ils avaient décidé d'en faire. Et puis, peu de personnes connaissaient son existence, ce qui arrangeait bien leur affaire... Cerise sur le gâteau, seules pouvaient ouvrir la Chambre les personnes parlant Fourchelangue. Ce qui limitait pratiquement les intrusions aux membres de sa famille. Or, ses sœurs ne voyaient aucun intérêt à s'y rendre, il ne voyait pas l'utilité qu'Ethan pourrait en faire et Ézéchiel... Et bien il n'aurait certainement pas établi son QG dans un endroit connu par un autre que lui et éventuellement Scott...

James soupira. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi son Papa avait fait tout un cinéma et leur avait interdit de s'y rendre ! C'était vrai quoi ! À part la carcasse de basilique de plusieurs centaines de mètres de longueur pourvu de dents gorgés d'un poison mortel et les multiples mystères que renfermait la Chambre, l'endroit était tout à fait sûr !

M'enfin, son Papa leur avait de toute façon interdit beaucoup de choses: pas le droit de conduire une voiture volante -d'ailleurs ils avaient presque terminé leur travail sur Flisky, plus que quelques jours et elle serait prête au vol !-, interdiction de soulever une armée contre un professeur -et pourtant M. Flore était une véritable plaie!... En gros, ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire de sympa !...

_« Je t'aime. »_

La mâchoire de James se crispa et il passa distraitement l'une de ses mains dans ses fins cheveux platine. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement passer à autre chose ! En fait pourquoi le Gryffondor avait-il ressenti le besoin de l'emmerder avec sa déclaration surprise à la con !

Le blond pensa furtivement à Valentin. Quelques jours auparavant, il lui avait également répété et répété ces trois mots. Et James s'était senti... bizarre...

Le Serpentard geignit faiblement. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait lui arriver à lui !

James sursauta brusquement: son visage était soudainement apparu devant ses yeux. Enfin, son visage entouré de cheveux jais.

« Gabe, grommela-t-il. »

Le blond eut ensuite vite fait de voir que ses deux amis se trouvaient également à ses côtés. Il ne les avait même pas entendu s'approcher et il déduisit de leur présence qu'ils avaient tous trois, terminé leurs tâches.

En effet, la potion ronronnait à présent tranquillement sur le feu de bois et la créature, le ventre bien rempli, s'était endormie et ronflait à grands bruits.

James paniqua quelque peu en remarquant que les vêtements de Frédérique étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits et que de nombreuses entailles parsemaient sa peau.

« Fred ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu devrais immédiatement aller à l'infirmerie tu...

_ Non c'est bon, je n'ai pas été griffé par la créature. En voulant récupérer la pince, je suis tombé dans le champ de _Guanyl_, d'où mon état. Ce n'est pas très grave alors j'irai voir Pomfresh plus tard.

_ Mais revenons à une question bien plus importante veux-tu ? Fit malicieusement Gabriel. À quoi pensais-tu dis-moi, ainsi absorbé par tes réflexions...

_ Mmm laisse-moi deviner, intervint Alexis. S'agirait-il de Val par hasard ?

_ Ou Grégory ? Proposa Frédérique.

_ Ou encore Chris ? Dit Gabriel. »

Les joues de James s'empourprèrent faiblement.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, grogna-t-il. »

Frédérique fourra soudainement sa tête dans son cou et y découvrit le suçon fraîchement déposé auréolé d'une morsure.

« Mmm au vu de ce qu'il y a dans ton cou, je dirais que tu t'es fait coincer par Christopher...

_ Fais voir, demanda Gabriel. »

Le ténébreux s'éloigna assez pour que le Malfoy-Potter puisse lui-même constater le travail du Gryffondor.

Gabriel poussa un sifflement admiratif.

« Joli, complimenta-t-il. J'en connais un avide de te marquer comme étant sien...

_ Tu vois si tu décidais de choisir Grégory, jamais il n'aurait de comportement aussi sauvage envers toi, informa Frédérique.

_ Sauvage, peuh ! Fit Gabriel. _Sexy_ ! »

Agacé par les commentaires des trois adolescents, James cacha le suçon de leur vue avec sa main.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, maugréa-t-il. »

Gabriel plissa son nez.

« Dis donc, fit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait le Lupin mais tu m'as l'air sacrément secoué... Il t'a touché à des endroits sensibles de ton anatomie ?...

_ T'a dit des mots doux ? Ajouta Alexis.

_ … Je... Je...

_ Et ça t'a fait te sentir tout bizarre ? Se moqua Gabriel. »

Vexé par la moquerie visible des trois compères, James pinça les lèvres et son regard se fit acéré.

« Vous avez fini de vous foutre de ma gueule ! Grogna-t-il. Parce que moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! »

Sur ces mots pince-sans-rire, James se leva brusquement du rocher sur lequel il était assis et quitta furieusement la Chambre.

Il fut soulagé de constater que personne n'avait jugé bon de le suivre. Il était plutôt sur les nerfs et il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à se faire titiller de tous les côtés. Il commençait en avoir marre de cette sorte de jeu auquel participait Gabriel, Alexis et Frédérique. Il s'agissait quand même de sa vie ! La sienne et celle de trois garçons follement amoureux de lui qu'il finira inéluctablement par blesser.

En plus, en ce moment ses sentiments étaient de plus en plus compliqués et ambigus et ça l'énervait. Il était James Malfoy-Potter ! Ses sentiments étaient toujours clairs et précis et il n'avait pas à débattre pendant des heures à propos de ce qu'il ressentait !

Le blond soupira. Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment.

Le Serpentard sursauta brusquement quand un grand fracas se fit entendre. Il regarda autour de lui pour pouvoir en identifier la source mais il n'y avait rien ni personne au alentour. Pas même une porte pouvant mener à une salle.

Perplexe, James finit par hausser négligemment les épaules et il continua sa route.

HPDMHPDM

« Fais plus de bruit, on ne t'a pas assez entendu.

_ Si cet endroit n'était pas un tel fouillis aussi ! »

La personne visée par la remarque grogna. Un _fouillis_ ! Il était quelqu'un de méticuleux et d'ordonné ! C'était l'autre imbécile qui avait deux pieds et deux mains gauches !

Ézéchiel soupira pour la énième fois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il gardait cet incapable près de lui au lieu de s'en servir comme cobaye déjà ?... Il avait pourtant la réponse sur le bout de la langue...

Après quelques instants de recherches infructueuses, le ténébreux abandonna; il s'en souviendrait certainement plus tard.

Il agita pendant quelques secondes la fiole remplie d'un liquide vert feuille qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, avant d'y glisser une pincée de corne de Brive. Une légère détonation retentit aussitôt et un petit panache de fumée jaune sortit de la fiole. Panache que le jeune garçon prit bien soin de ne pas respirer. _Ça_, une manipulation de niveau 2C1MP ? Peuh ! Il pouvait l'exécuter les yeux fermés ! Il n'y avait que les idiots pour devoir attendre si longtemps avant d'avoir la compétence suffisante pour l'exécuter.

Du coin de l'œil, Ézéchiel regarda le cadet Black-Snape assis dans un moelleux fauteuil qu'il avait consenti à rejoindre après avoir fait tomber plusieurs livres traitant de l'art des potions. Il feuilletait nonchalamment une revue sur le même sujet. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres d'Ézéchiel: c'était exactement le genre d'idiot auquel il pensait...

L'idiot en question, sentant le regard insistant de son ami, finit par relever la tête et adressa au jeune Malfoy-Potter un sourire chaleureux qui lui donna une folle envie meurtrière.

« Tu as déjà fini ? S'enquit-il. »

Ézéchiel ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la question et fit la moue. Bien sûr qu'il avait terminé ! Il n'était pas _handicapé_ au point d'avoir besoin de plusieurs jours pour la faire parvenir à maturation !

Scott déposa son magazine, se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de son ami.

« A qui est-ce que tu la prédestines ? Demanda-t-il.

_ … Je trouve que tu poses beaucoup de questions, répondit Ézéchiel.

_ Je me préoccupe simplement des activités de mon meilleur ami, se justifia Scott.

_ Je ne suis pas ton ami, contredit Ézéchiel. De ce fait, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes fesses. »

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Scott.

« Bien sûr que tu es mon ami, confirma-t-il. Sinon pourquoi tolèrerais-tu ma présence à tes côtés ? »

Ézéchiel ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit étant donné que la réponse à la question ne lui était pas encore revenu.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que j'ai décidé de faire de toi ma B.A, finit-il par répondre.

_ … Ton... Best Ami ? Tenta le Black-Snape.

_ Non ma Bonne Action, crétin. Tu es tellement dérangé et sous-développé mentalement que j'ai décidé de faire preuve d'une incroyable gentillesse et d'une grande magnanimité en ne te torturant pas jusqu'à la fin de ta pitoyable existence. »

Le ténébreux tiqua brutalement et claqua les doigts.

« C'est ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Je te tolère auprès de moi parce tu es trop _insignifiant_ pour que je puisse daigner m'occuper de ton sort ! »

Fier de s'être souvenu de cette explication, Ézéchiel reboucha joyeusement la fiole et la rangea soigneusement à sa place.

« Aww, fit Scott. Tu… »

Ézéchiel se tourna vivement vers lui et darda sur lui un regard glacé.

« Dis que j'ai toujours été timide pour partager mes sentiments et je te _jure_ que je te fais avaler la potion que je viens de terminer... »

Loin d'être intimidé par la menace, Scott sourit.

« Tu ferais ça à ton Best Ami ? »

Suite à cette boutade, les yeux coléreux d'Ézéchiel se plissèrent, son nez se fronça et sa bouche se tordit d'une façon que Scott trouva comique. Il _adorait_ mettre le Malfoy-Potter en rogne ! Il trouvait que c'était toujours très drôle.

« Crétin, souffla Ézéchiel. »

Le ténébreux se dirigea ensuite vers sa bibliothèque personnelle. Il ne se trouvait pas dans son dortoir d'où il avait chassé tous les autres occupants, ça non, mais dans un endroit connu que de lui seul et de, malheureusement, Scott. Ici, personne ne viendrait l'emmerder. À part bien sûr, le cadet Black-Snape...

Ézéchiel se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir se saisir d'un livre puis il se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuil et s'assit gracieusement dessus. Il ouvrit ensuite son livre en se forçant à ignorer Scott qui prit place à ses côtés avec une mine pensive.

« Je me demande ce que ça sera, finit-il par dire. »

Ézéchiel fit tout son possible pour ne pas prendre en compte la prise de parole du ténébreux mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

« Ce que sera quoi ? Demanda-t-il sans lever la tête de son livre.

_ Le surnom de Dante quand il rentrera à Poudlard. »

Ézéchiel leva finalement les yeux de son livre et attendit en silence que Scott finisse sa pensée.

« Je veux dire, reprit Scott, on a: le Trésor de Poudlard, la Catastrophe Ambulante de Poudlard, la Reine des Glaces de Poudlard, le Psychopathe de Poudlard... »

Ézéchiel grogna: il avait toujours trouvé ce surnom complètement idiot. Il était _loin_ mais alors très _loin_ d'être un psychopathe !

« … le Bout-de-Chou de Poudlard... poursuivit Scott. Je me demande juste quel surnom est réservé à Dante... »

Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

« Peut-être le Vide-Couille de Poudlard... nargua-t-il. »

Comme il s'y attendait, Ézéchiel lui adressa aussitôt un regard plus que glacé. Il était tellement intense que même Scott, qui ne cédait pourtant pas facilement à la panique face au jeune Malfoy-Potter, en eut des frissons.

« Ou plutôt le Touche-Le-Et-Son-Frère-Te-Réduira-En-Bouillie de Poudlard, se rattrapa-t-il. »

Ézéchiel ne répondit pas à la provocation de son ami et préféra replonger dans sa lecture.

« Tu sais, quelqu'un finira forcément par le toucher, le petit Dante, avertit Scott.

_ N'importe quoi ! Nia aussitôt Ézéchiel.

_ Je veux dire, pas forcément un branleur de mes deux mais quelqu'un qui l'appréciera vraiment et réciproquement...

_ N'importe quoi, répéta Ézéchiel.

_ Ezé, il finira bien par avoir un petit-copain, pouffa Scott.

_ Petit 1: ne m'appelle pas Ezé et petit 2: _n'importe quoi_.

_ Quoi, tu vas me dire que toi vivant, Dante restera célibataire ?

_ Non, mais mon Père vivant, Dante restera célibataire _et_ puceau.

_ Et bien sûr tu seras là pour t'en assurer...

_ … »

Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dante n'est pas comme toi tu sais, dit-il. Lui, il a besoin de chaleur humaine et d'une vie sociale !... D'ailleurs tout le monde a besoin chaleur humaine et d'une vie sociale ! Toi le premier. »

Seul un grognement rauque répondit à sa remarque.

« Franchement comment vas-tu faire dans la vie si tu restes dans cette optique d'ours mal léché hein ? Je suis sûr que tu es loin d'être asexué alors comment est-ce tu vas faire avec ta future copine et femme hein ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le corps d'Ézéchiel se couvre de chair-de-poule et qu'un frisson gelé traverse son échine. Peu de choses pouvaient avoir cet effet sur le jeune Malfoy-Potter, mais le fait d'imaginer une jeune fille en fleur débordant d'affection et d'amour pour lui...

Ézéchiel frissonna de nouveau.

Sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réaction de son ami face à l'idée d'une fille enamourée, Scott ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Les filles ne sont pas amoureuses de moi, rétorqua Ézéchiel. Elles me craignent.

_ Oh... Ton futur copain et mari alors ? Nargua Scott. »

A ces mots, Ézéchiel se mura dans un silence frigide. Apparemment, s'il était _inenvisageable_ de penser fricoter avec une fille, c'était pire avec un garçon.

_« Les filles ne sont pas amoureuses de moi. »_

Scott sourit narquoisement en repensant à la déclaration de son ami. Alala ! Si ce dernier savait !... Il en aurait une crise cardiaque...

HPDMHPDM

Scott avait fini par laisser son ami seul. Parler filles et garçons l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur et du coup il boudait ! Et Scott savait pertinemment que quand le ténébreux boudait, il fallait le laisser un peu tranquille pour qu'il se décide à se dérider.

Les lèvres du cadet Black-Snape s'étirèrent brusquement en un sourire quand il reconnut la silhouette qui se profilait devant lui.

« Coucou mon petit papa chéri ! Interpella-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. »

Le concerné grimaça quand il reconnut son fils.

« Ça va comme tu veux ? Poursuivit Scott en s'approchant de lui.

_ En tout cas ça allait jusqu'à il y a pas très longtemps, maugréa Severus. »

Scott feignit de ne pas comprendre sa remarque tandis que son père fronçait les sourcils.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? Le questionna-t-il. »

Scott lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique.

« Tu étais avec Ézéchiel n'est-ce pas ? Conclut le potioniste. »

Severus soupira.

« Je suppose que je dois m'attendre à une prochaine catastrophe alors... Et vu que j'ai croisé James il n'y a pas longtemps, je suppose qu'il y en aura deux... »

Préférant ne pas démentir, ni confirmer les soupçons de son père, Scott garda son sourire mystérieux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent ensuite à leur tour en notant la mine pincée de son père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il.

_ Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre... ta _relation_ avec Ézéchiel. »

Le sourire de Scott s'agrandit.

« Oh tu sais, il n'est pas si mal... »

Severus fit la moue.

« Il te traite comme un larbin, n'a jamais de gentille parole à ton encontre et ne fait que t'enfoncer, nota-t-il. »

Scott haussa les épaules.

« Qui sait, j'ai peut-être une tendance masochiste, nargua-t-il. Je dois tenir ça de toi.

_ … En tout cas je sais de qui tu tiens ton arrogance, grogna Severus.

_ … Pour en revenir à Ézéchiel... c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

Severus éclata de rire.

« Quelqu'un de bien ! Pouffa-t-il. Ce n'est pas vraiment le qualificatif que je lui aurais donné...

_ C'est parce que tu ne le connais pas, répondit simplement Scott en haussant de nouveau ses épaules.

_ Tu vas me dire que son attitude de sévère psychopathe, sadique, misanthrope, arrogant et égocentrique n'est qu'une façade et qu'en vrai c'est un cœur tendre ? Railla le potioniste. »

Ce fut au tour de Scott d'éclater de rire.

« Oh non ! Il est bien comme ça, confirma-t-il. Mais il ne l'est qu'à 99%. Les autres 1%... c'est quelqu'un de bien... Même s'il le nie, je sais qu'à sa façon il prend soin des gens qu'il aime. Mais ça, personne ne le voit. »

Severus fit la moue, l'air peu convaincu.

« Personne sauf toi, c'est ça ? Brima-t-il. »

Scott ne lui adressa qu'un regard mystérieux avant de tourner les talons.

« A plus, P'pa, lança-t-il à la cantonade. »

Les sourcils du professeur de potion se froncèrent.

« Scott ! Interpela-t-il.

_ Hum ? Fit ce dernier en se retournant.

_ … Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour toi ?... Ézéchiel je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? »

Mais son fils ne fit que lui sourire malicieusement.

« A plus, P'pa, répéta-t-il avant de tourner de nouveau les talons. »

HPDMHPDM

Harry et Draco avaient mis plusieurs longues minutes pour se décider à se séparer et Draco avait ensuite dû prendre son mal en patience durant la journée en attendant que son petit-copain se décide à tout avouer à son meilleur ami...

Ledit petit-copain ne semblait, par ailleurs, pas vraiment pressé. Pour le bousculer un peu, Draco prit soin, tout au long de journée, de le chauffer: regard de braise, léchage suggestif de sa lèvre supérieure, mordillement de sa lèvre inférieure, sourire lubrique... Il se complaisait à voir son brun rougir et se dandiner sur sa chaise, signe qu'il se souvenait du plaisir qu'il avait connu grâce à lui la veille et que son corps commençait à en redemander. Le stupide rouquin qui lui servait de meilleur ami remarquait à peine le brusque malaise du brun ! Que sa respiration devenait saccadée, que son regard devenait brûlant, qu'il croisait ses jambes l'air un peu gêné et que des frissons le parcourraient de part en part.

Ce fut avec une grande frustration que le Prince des Serpentard sortit de table après avoir dîner, sans son brun à ses côtés. Ce dernier terminait de manger aux côtés du roux. Avant de sortir de la Grande Salle Draco lui adressa un regard lourd de sous-entendus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'attendait de pied ferme dans son dortoir et qu'il avait intérêt de l'y rejoindre rapidement.

Harry se mordit doucement la lèvre. Dire la vérité à Ron était plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. C'était juste qu'il ne se voyait pas exactement dire à son meilleur ami qu'il était exclusivement gay et qu'il était raide dingue amoureux de Draco Malfoy alias, l'homme qu'ils détestaient le plus encore quelques semaines auparavant, meilleur ami de Blaise Zabini et du garçon avec qui son ex-petite-amie l'avait trompé ! Il allait pourtant bien falloir lui dire et ce, avant la fin de la soirée.

Le brun soupira pour la énième fois.

« Harry, tout va bien ? S'enquit Ron. »

Le brun leva la tête vers son ami.

« Euh... oui. Je... Je crois que je vais retourner dans le dortoir. Tu me rejoins quand tu as terminé ?

_ Euh... ok... »

Et le Gryffondor planta là son meilleur ami. Arrivé dans la Salle Commune des Lions, il fila dans son dortoir et récupéra son doudou attitré : une chemise verte foncée qui appartenait à son tout récent petit-ami. Il s'en saisit, retourna dans la Salle Commune, s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, fourra son nez dans la chemise et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait tout avouer à Ron. Mais il craignait que son ami le prenne mal... Son homosexualité mis à part, le ''problème'' majeur restait Draco. Il suffisait de voir ce que le roux pensait de Théodore...

Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres du brun et il se laissa glisser le long du fauteuil jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol. Sans la moindre grâce il s'étala de tout son long sur la moelleuse moquette, la chemise toujours plaquée tout contre lui. Il inspira profondément l'odeur de son homme et un sourire s'étala immédiatement sur son visage. Il l'aimait _tellement_ et était si heureux maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles, même si ça ne faisait que très peu de temps. Son cœur était au bord de l'explosion: il ressentait tellement de choses en même temps ! Sans même s'en rendre compte, il commença à se rouler sur le sol.

« Euh... Harry ? Tout va bien ? »

Le concerné arrêta son action et leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui venait de rentrer dans la Salle Commune. Ce dernier le regardait avec un air assez surpris et déstabilisé.

« Euh... oui ! Affirma-t-il. »

Pour le prouver, il se rassit dans un fauteuil où le roux vint le rejoindre. Ledit roux regarda la chemise que le brun tenait avec circonspection.

« Franchement Harry, tu ressembles à un obsédé doublé d'un harceleur pervers avec cette chemise dans tes bras. ''A'' sait que tu l'as ? »

Harry éclata de rire. Si Draco était au courant, son ego n'en deviendrait que plus gros. Et il n'avait _absolument_ pas besoin d'un ego plus gros !

« Je crois que ça répond à ma question, murmura Ron. Mais maintenant, je crois que les choses sont claires entre ''A'' et toi non ?

_ Hum, hum.

_ Alors... tu vas pouvoir me dire de qui il s'agit non ?

_ Effectivement... »

Harry se mordit doucement la lèvre.

« Ron je... ne panique pas ok ? »

Ron grimaça.

« La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, c'était pour m'annoncer une plutôt mauvaise nouvelle.

_ …Tu vas paniquer... murmura Harry.

_ … On verra bien ! Tenta de rassurer Ron. Vas-y, lâche ta bombe.

_ Ok... Ron... Tu... Tu sais que je suis... _exclusivement_ gay n'est-ce pas ? »

Le roux éclata de rire.

« Mmm je dois avouer que j'ai compris ce fait en t'entendant parler dans tes fantasmes : ''Oh oui, plus _fort_ !... Je veux te sentir plus _profondément_ en moi !...'', imita le roux d'une voix chaude. »

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent.

« Je... J'ai dit ça ? S'enquit-il.

_ Non, répondit le roux avec un petit sourire amusé, tu as _hurlé_ ça. Narcissa était dans la pièce à ce moment-là et je peux te dire qu'elle a aussitôt pris ses jambes à son cou. »

Harry se dandina, mal-à-l'aise, et ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il arrête de faire ces choses-là... Surtout quand sa fille étant dans les parages ! La pauvre allait repartir dans le futur complètement traumatisée !

« Bon, tu sais donc que je suis gay, conclut le brun. Donc... Pour en revenir à ''A''... C'est... C'est... C'est un Serpentard... »

Les sourcils du roux se haussèrent.

« Vraiment ? Fit-il mornement.

_ Tu... Tu n'as pas l'air si surpris que ça, nota Harry. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« 'Ry, j'ai vraiment l'air si stupide ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Mais non je...

_ 'Ry, tu es mon meilleur pote, tu me dis _absolument_ tout. Même si ''A'' était haut placé sur l'échelle de popularité de Poudlard, la seule raison qui t'aurait fait garder le secret vis-à-vis de moi c'est si tu avais peur que je flippe. Or, que ''A'' soit un Gryffondor, un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle, je l'aurais accepté sans problème ! J'aurais seulement grincé des dents s'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard. Il ne fallait donc pas un QI surdimensionné pour comprendre à quelle maison appartenait ''A''. »

Les joues de Harry prirent une teinte encore plus rouge.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? S'enquit le Survivant.

_ Parce que je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de temps pour m'en parler et que tu viendrais de toi-même quand tu serais prêt. Je dois avouer que je comprends les réticences que tu as eu: pendant les premiers jours je t'en voulais quand même un peu.

_ Mais... Maintenant tu l'acceptes ?

_ Oh tu sais j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour m'y habituer. Et puis je me suis dit que si tu étais tombé amoureux d'un Serpentard, c'est qu'il ne devait pas n'être qu'un sale enfoiré. »

Un discret sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry mais il s'évanouit presque aussitôt: l'identité de son petit-copain lui était revenue en mémoire. Il n'était pas sûr que Ron allait prendre cette nouvelle aussi bien...

« Et... reprit Harry. L'identité de ''A'' c'est... C'est... C'est... »

Il déglutit faiblement, ses mains étaient moites.

« C'est...

_ Malfoy ? Termina Ron. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent au possible.

« Comment tu... ? »

Le roux roula des yeux.

« J'ai vraiment l'air si stupide que ça alors, soupira-t-il.

_ Mais non tu...

_ Harry ! Coupa Ron. Toi et Malfoy ne vous chamaillez plus depuis un bail, j'ai eu du mal à accepter ce fait mais il est évident que tu le _couvais_ des yeux et agissait comme une jeune fille en fleur quand il était dans les parages ! Dernier point, ce matin dans la Grande Salle Malfoy te lançait un regard tellement lubrique que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il allait venir à la table des Gryffondor, te plaquer dessus et te baiser comme un forcené. Et vu comment tu répondais à ses regards, je suis sûr que ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça !... »

Les dents du brun s'enfoncèrent doucement dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne pensait pas avoir été si peu discret... C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Pomfresh connaissait l'identité de son amoureux.

« Tout cela pour dire que tu étais loin d'être discret et que j'avais deviné depuis quelques temps, poursuivit Ron.

_ … Et tu n'as rien dit parce que...

_ J'attendais que tu sois prêt pour m'en parler de toi-même. Vu l'identité de ''A'' je comprends tout à fait que ça t'ait pris autant de temps.

_ Et... Tu l'acceptes ?

_ 'Ry, tu as vu dans quel état tu es à présent ? Tu _transpires_ le bonheur ! Sans déc' je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi joyeux qu'aujourd'hui. Tu... Tu te roulais sur le sol tellement tu es de bonne humeur !... Tu me prends vraiment pour un dragon sans pitié ou quoi ? Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu as dû découvrir des choses sur Malfoy qui t'ont fait changé d'avis et t'ont, même si je n'arrive pas encore totalement à l'accepter, conduit jusqu'à _renifler_ sa chemise!... Il semble te rendre particulièrement heureux alors... je ne peux que te donner ma bénédiction. »

Un franc sourire étira les lèvres du brun. Ivre de bonheur il se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

« Merci, merci, merci ! Répéta-t-il. »

Il s'éloigna ensuite un peu du roux, les yeux pétillants de joie.

« … Tu peux aller le voir, accorda Ron.

_ Tu... Tu es sûr ?

_ Vas-y je vois bien que tu en crèves d'envie. »

Harry émit alors un son pas très masculin avant de se jeter une dernière fois au cou du roux. Il lui fit une grosse bise avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de sortir en trombe de la Salle Commune. Le roux était vraiment le meilleur ami au monde !

Le brun se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le dortoir des Serpentards, murmura précipitamment le mot de passe qu'il connaissait depuis que lui et Draco étaient amis et s'engouffra vivement dans la Salle Commune des verts et argents. Il se rua ensuite dans le dortoir de son homme. Ce dernier était assis sur son lit et feignait de lire un magazine. Il leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

Sans s'occuper des autres personnes présentes, Harry sauta sur son petit-ami et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Tu lui as dit ? En conclut Draco. »

Harry acquiesça vivement.

« Et il est ok avec ça, annonça-t-il. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire… »

Avec un sourire plus que lubrique, Draco l'attira complètement sur son lit, tira les rideaux et lança un rapide _silencio_. La nuit s'annonçait bruyante.

HPDMHPDM

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

J'ai une bonne nouvelle: je touche du bois mais il semble que mon blocage ait disparu :D Je suis un peu ralentie dans ma progression étant donné que je n'ai plus de bêta et que je dois passer beaucoup plus de temps à la relecture, mais néanmoins j'essaierai de respecter au maximum mes délais !

**Prochain chapitre**: entre le **20-22** avril.

**question**: J'ai lu dans plusieurs fic que Seamus est Irlandais, est-ce que quelque sait si c'est vrai ou pas ? Pour ne pas que je marque des informations fausses.

**Petite précision**: J'ai dis dans le chapitre précédent que j'avais avancer dans la relation Ron/Blaise, mais je tenais juste à préciser que comme je garde une certaine avance par rapport à mes posts, là où moi j'en suis ne correspond pas à la où le post en est. Du coup, il faudra attendre quelques chapitres (vraiment pas beaucoup, promis ;) ) pour voir ce fameux rapprochement.


	27. Chapitre 22 : Premier jour

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Summer Blue

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**:

Merci à : schaeffer; Naifu-Sasu; Mamoshi; Summer Blue; Dororo03; Ano Nym; miruru-sensei; Blue brebie; fleur de lisse; Dracolina3; shenny sparrow; umiko; coquecigrue; brigitte26; Mini-Yuya; Eichi-chan; Bruna; ky0k0-85; nononekoo; Niny; Florence Baker; Nytiss973; Sirius x severus x3; Makie; YAMIA; Child of Misfortune; Praxagora; Jessyka; animophilenrose; the crazy frog; fuhatsu; AngiKltz; Manga-Angel-Yaoi x2; Elektra Black x2; jess; je sais pas choisir et yaone-kami pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent

Ainsi qu'à brigitte26 (chapitre 13)

.

**RAR**:

**Jessyka**: Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu aies autant accroché aux personnages que j'ai inventé bien que Christopher te reste en travers de la gorge -comme pour beaucoup de mes lectrices... Et pour Ethan, il ne s'est pas perdu dans Poudlard ^^ C'est juste que pour l'instant je n'ai aucun rôle à lui faire jouer alors il est un peu mis de côté...

**Sirius x severus**: Je voudrais te remercier pour les threesomes que tu m'as proposés :) Tu avais raison la fic HP reste mignonne malgré la plan à quatre mais j'ai quand même trouvé que l'intrusion de Lucius était un peu bizarre... -après tout personne ne lui a rien demandé- et puis la naissance de Harry m'a laissé dubitative... Parce que si sa mère est toujours Lily je trouve ça un peu étrange que James ait brutalement quitté Sirius et Severus pour se caser avec Lily alors qu'elle filait le grand amour avec Remus. M'enfin l'histoire était quand même toute mignonne et intéressante ^^ Quant à la fic sur Twilight, cette saga me sort bien par les yeux et je ne lis pas du tout les fics mais étrangement, celle de Parys m'a vraiment captivée... Paradoxalement, je pense que c'est surement dû au fait que je ne connaisse rien à Twilight: comme je ne connais absolument pas les personnages, le plan à trois est bien passé. Ce qui fait que je te boude parce que maintenant je suis frustrée de devoir attendre la suite è_é Plus sérieusement, j'ai beaucoup aimé le fait qu'il y ait un dominé et deux dominants très affirmés qui font tout pour protéger le plus faible dont le passé est sombre. Mais par contre je trouve que Noah est passé d'homme voulant à tout prix garder son indépendance à complètement soumis sans vraiment de transition... Ce que je trouve un peu étrange. Et j'ai un peu bloqué sur les lemons... Mais sinon j'ai vraiment accroché à cette fic donc je te remercie pour l'agréable moment que j'ai passé à la lire :) Le threesome devient moins étrange pour moi, donc si tu as d'autre idée surtout n'hésite pas :D Par contre maintenant je suis encore plus confuse quant à savoir si je case James avec un ou deux garçons -_-

**animophilenrose**: Ne t'en fais pas, je te pardonne pour ton retard. L'important c'est que tu m'es laissé une review ^^ Par contre quand tu parles de plusieurs fics qui ressembles à la mienne, tu me fait flipper O_o Il s'agit de quels types de ressemblances ?

Le prénom Ézéchiel... je sais pas, je le connais c'est tout :) C'est le nom de l'un des épitres dans la bible... c'est peut-être de là que je l'ai sorti ^^

En effet à un moment ou à un autre, Voldemort va apparaître dans l'histoire mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite :)

Je te rassure Sirius n'est absolument pas mort. Mais par contre son arrivée dans Poudlard n'est pas encore pour tout de suite.

**Fuhatsu**: J'ai une question: où est-ce que tu as vu du MA, ou même un début de MA, dans le chapitre précédent ?

**Manga-Angel-Yaoi**: Les passages avec les anges qui passent dans le chapitre 2 n'y sont plus parce que je les ais supprimés. Désolé s'ils te faisaient rire mais moi il commençait à m'énerver ^^'

**Elektra Black**: Je m'étais doutée que tu avais beaucoup de travail à faire alors ne t'en fais pas pour le retard de ta review ^^ Et oui je sais que l'interlude est assez sadique :) Et c'est volontaire que Harry ne parle pas de Théodore -ce qui ne veut pas dire que tout baigne pour lui.

Par contre je ne vois pas du tout Harry comme étant une pute... Pour moi si Draco le traitait en tant que telle, il l'utiliserait juste pour baiser et puis ensuite il le lâcherait comme une merde. Alors que là il est quand même super câlin avec lui. Je dirais juste qu'il est possessif.

Pour le Chris/James, je suis désolée si tu ne l'as pas du tout apprécié mais je ne peux pas faire uniquement de Val/James étant donné que Christopher est aussi dans la course. Si à la fin je le choisi lui plutôt que Valentin il serait incohérent que pendant toute l'histoire on n'est vu James qu'avec Val. Donc je suis désolée mais si j'écris d'autres Val/Jay, pour que tout soit équitable je devrais également écrire des Chris/Jay...

Pour résumé le passage entre Scott et Severus : Severus ne comprend pas la relation que son fils a avec Ézéchiel et il ne croit pas vraiment son fils quand celui-ci lui dit que à de bons côtés; et il donc se met à penser que si Scott s'accroche tant à lui malgré le manque de gentillesse d'Ézéchiel, est parce qu'Ézéchiel à fait quelque chose de spécial pour lui. En gros c'est ça.

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 22: Premier jour

.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Harry. Il se sentait _tellement_ bien ! Il avait passé une nuit de rêve ! Le lit du Prince des Serpentards n'aurait pas pu être plus confortable et le Lion avait littéralement dormi sur un petit nuage. Cerise sur le gâteau, malgré ses yeux toujours clos et son esprit encore un peu engourdi, il sentait distinctement les bras du blond autour de lui et son corps l'enveloppait ainsi tendrement. Draco lui administrait de douces caresses du bout des doigts et il parsemait son visage et le haut de son épaule de tendres baisers. Leurs jambes étaient étroitement entremêlées malgré leurs deux corps aussi humides et moites l'un que l'autre.

Le léger sourire du Gryffondor s'élargit et il se blottit plus confortablement dans les bras de son homme. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte sur lui et approfondit ses baisers.

Harry soupira d'aise et se décida enfin à entrouvrir légèrement les yeux. Le visage à seulement quelques millimètres du sien, Draco lui souriait tendrement et le couvait littéralement du regard. Satisfait de cela, Harry referma ses paupières.

« Bonjour mon cœur, souffla Draco. »

Le sourire du brun ne pouvait être plus grand : ça lui faisait toujours quelque chose quand le Serpentard l'appelait par un surnom.

« Bien dormi ? Ajouta Draco. »

Harry acquiesça, les yeux toujours fermés. Il frissonna en sentant un baiser humide se déposer dans son cou et se lova de plus belle contre son blond. Il gémit ensuite faiblement en sentant l'une des mains du vert et argent descendre dans le creux de ses reins et y exercer une caresse pressante. Son sourire se tordit alors soudainement en une grimace : encore une fois, cette zone-là était très endolorie... Heureusement que l'infirmière lui avait donné plusieurs potions, car il était plus que certain que le blond refuserait de lui donner une potion calmante, même s'il en avait grand besoin.

Le rouge et or finit par ouvrir définitivement les yeux. Le visage de son blond était toujours tendre et souriant. Il caressa doucement sa joue avant de prendre amoureusement possession de ses lèvres.

« C'est le meilleur réveil de toute ma vie, murmura Harry. »

Draco tritura tendrement ses boucles brunes.

« Je suis resté cette fois-ci, parce que je craignais que si tu te réveillais pendant que j'étais aux toilettes tu croies encore que je t'aie laissé tomber. »

Harry fit la moue.

« Je me suis déjà excusé des centaines de fois pour ça, bougonna-t-il. »

Le sourire de Draco s'étira, il blottit le brun plus confortablement contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur le sommet du crâne tout en caressant ses cheveux bruns.

« Je sais, mais tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu culpabilises, expliqua Draco. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry grogna faiblement.

Les deux adolescents restèrent pendant plusieurs minutes étroitement entrelacés sans rien dire avant que Draco ne se décide à se décoller un peu de son petit-copain.

« Il va falloir y aller, souffla-t-il. »

Harry grommela.

« J'ai pas envie, maugréa-t-il.

_ … Au moins on va pouvoir rester ensemble toute la journée, relativisa Draco. »

Harry sourit. Il était vrai qu'à présent ils n'avaient plus à se cacher... Après un dernier soupir, il se décida enfin à se dégager complètement de son cocon.

xx

James grogna de nouveau.

« Pour la _dernière_ fois, foutez moi la paix avec ça, ronchonna-t-il. »

Gabriel passa affectueusement son bras autour des épaules de son frère.

« Jay, Jay, Jay, amorça-t-il, en tant que grand frère...

_ Tu n'es né que quelques minutes avant moi, opposa James.

_ Et tu serais étonné de toutes les choses que j'ai appris pendant ces quelques minutes, affirma Gabriel. »

James éclata d'un rire jaune.

« En tout cas, tu n'as pas appris à te servir correctement d'une baguette, se moqua-t-il. »

Le ténébreux se renfrogna.

« J'ai du mal à contrôler mon trop plein de magie ! Se justifia-t-il. Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

_ Mouais, j'y arrive plutôt bien moi... »

James sourit face à la mine défaite de son jumeau.

« Bref, ce que Gabe essaye de te dire, reprit Alexis, c'est qu'on se préoccupe beaucoup de ton bonheur. Et on sait que t'aider à trouver l'amour de ta vie y contribuera beaucoup. »

James leva les yeux au ciel. Assis sur le lit de Frédérique aux côtés de Gabriel et Alexis -Frédérique étant sous la douche- les deux jeunes hommes lui bourraient le crâne à propos de qui il devrait choisir comme petit-copain entre Christopher et Valentin.

« Mouais, c'est surtout votre porte-monnaie qui vous inquiète le plus, contredit-il. Vu la somme que vous avez sûrement parié sur moi... »

Les deux Serpentards eurent la décence de ne pas nier et se contentèrent de faire la moue.

« … Mmmm disons que nous sommes préoccupés par les deux, trancha Alexis.

_ Mouais. De toute façon, comme je le répète à quasiment tous les membres de ma famille proche et éloignée depuis plusieurs années, je n'ai _pas_ besoin d'aide. Je ne suis amoureux de personne alors je n'ai _nullement_ besoin de faire un choix.

_ … Trouillard, cracha Alexis. »

James prit la mouche.

« Étant donné que tu refuses toujours de demander un rendez-vous à qui-tu-sais alors que tu es sur elle depuis plusieurs années, je trouve ça assez mal venu de ta part Alex, reprocha-t-il.

_ Oh mais il a demandé un rendez-vous à qui-il-sait, contredit Gabriel. Elle l'a juste rembarré comme un malpropre. »

Sur ce, il adressa à son ami un sourire moqueur.

Le nez du métisse se plissa.

« Oui mais au moins moi je ne nie pas le fait qu'elle m'attire, opposa-t-il. Alors que tout le monde sait que tu es amoureux, James. Tu as juste tellement peur d'en perdre un, que tu refuses d'affronter la vérité. »

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent.

« Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez qu'on me dise ce que je ressens ou pas ! Éructa-t-il. C'est quand même de _moi_ dont il s'agit ! Je pense que je le saurais si... »

Le blond se tut brusquement en s'apercevant qu'il y avait du mouvement du côté du lit de son Père. Étrangement, malgré l'heure un peu tardive, ce dernier n'était toujours pas levé et ne semblait pas pressé de l'être... Et une seule chose pouvait empêcher son Père de se lever à son heure matinale habituelle : la présence d'une personne bien précise dans son lit.

Les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de l'Héritier Malfoy s'ouvrirent finalement sur ce dernier. Vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir, ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille et des marques de griffures ornaient son torse.

« Bonjour Père ! Lança James. »

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, beaucoup plus intéressé par la masse qui se trouvait derrière lui. Ladite masse se colla contre son dos et enroula ses bras autour de son torse.

Un petit sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de James: ils avaient finalement achevé leur mission.

« Bonjour Papa, dit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. »

Ledit Papa leva vers lui un regard ensommeillé mais pétillant de malice. Il lui répondit ensuite du bout des lèvres avant de plonger dans le cou de son blond et de le parsemer de baisers humides faisant ainsi gémir le Serpentard de complaisance. Prenant cela pour une invitation, l'une des mains d'Harry glissa le long du torse de son homme et tritura affectueusement l'un de ses tétons.

« 'Ry... fit le Serpentard, tu veux qu'on reparte pour un dernier round ? »

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent dans un sourire lubrique.

« Pourquoi pas, souffla-t-il.

_ Je croyais que tes reins te faisaient souffrir.

_ Bof, tant qu'à avoir mal, autant prendre un maximum de plaisir... »

Sur cette déclaration, le jeune couple se remit à se caresser de plus belle.

La bouche de James se tordit en une grimace : ses parents n'avaient _vraiment_ aucune gêne à se tripoter ainsi devant eux ! Tout à coup, il ne fut plus si sûr que leur mise en couple soit une bonne idée...

« Euh... Vous ne pourriez pas faire ça... _ailleurs_ que devant vos deux fils aînés ? S'enquit Gabriel. »

Mais plongés dans leurs caresses amoureuses, Harry et Draco ne l'entendirent même pas. Tout en s'embrassant tendrement, Harry laissa ses mains parcourir de plus en plus librement le corps de son amant.

« Tu es tout collant, souffla Draco. »

Harry pouffa de rire et colla son front contre celui de Draco.

« A qui la faute pour m'avoir fait suer comme un cochon ? Blâma-t-il.

_ Mmm... à mon avis ton corps n'est pas seulement recouvert de sueur mon ange...

_ Et _qui_ m'a aspergé de sa semence ?... »

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent.

« Désolé de te dire ça mon cœur mais pour les jambes je veux bien plaider coupable mais par contre pour tout ce qui se situe au-_dessus_ de la taille, tu es le seul responsable. En plus vu que tu étais sans cesse _collé_ contre moi je suppose que mon torse est...

_ Euh... Dray... coupa Harry. »

Le concerné lui lança un regard interrogatif et pour toute réponse, Harry lui désigna leurs deux progénitures d'un mouvement de menton. Une expression profondément choquée et dégoûtée déformait le visage de James et Gabriel.

« Oh, fit Draco, comprenant le problème. Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendu ? Souffla-t-il.

_ Mmm à en juger par leurs visages, je dirais que oui...

_ Bah, ils ont déjà entendu et vu beaucoup de choses nous concernant non ? Relativisa Draco. Une phrase coquine de plus ou de moins ça ne change pas grand chose... »

Les sourcils de James se froncèrent furieusement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer à son Père qu'il doutait que ce dernier puisse un jour se faire à la vue de son propre père parlant devant lui de sa vie sexuelle avec sa mère mais il fut coupé par la sortie de Frédérique de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? S'enquit-il. »

Il avisa ensuite la présence du Gryffondor.

« Oh, bonjour Oncle Harry.

_ Bonjour, répondit ce dernier.

_ Bon, et bien je crois que c'est à notre tour, nota Draco. »

Le blond fit un mouvement pour se lever mais Harry le plaqua immédiatement contre lui.

« Euh Dray, chuchota-t-il, au cas où tu ne sentirais pas ce qui est collé dans ton dos, je te signale que contrairement à toi, je suis complètement nu. »

Un sourire pervers éclaira le visage du blond.

« Et alors ?... Le premier qui mate le corps nu de mon homme, je lui crève les yeux, prévint-il avant de se lever. »

Il se dirigea ensuite précipitamment dans la salle de bain, Harry sur ses talons.

« Je t'ai vu Blaise ! Informa-t-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. »

Le basané soupira.

« 'Ry a vraiment un cul magnifique, souffla-t-il.

_ J'ai entendu ! S'indigna une voix étouffée derrière la porte sous les éclats de rire d'une deuxième personne. »

Enfermé dans la salle de bain, Draco grogna et tirailla doucement les boucles brunes de son amour.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, grommela-t-il.

_ Il n'empêche que Blaise a raison, fit Harry. J'ai vraiment un cul magnifique.

_ Oui mais je suis le seul à pouvoir le regarder. »

Harry sourit. Il plongea son regard dans celui du blond, noua ses bras autour de son cou et prit tendrement possession de ses lèvres.

Draco répondit immédiatement au baiser avant d'obliger son brun à reculer jusque dans la cabine de douche.

« Maintenant, il est temps de te nettoyer un peu, décida-t-il. »

Pourtant la main baladeuse qui s'était égarée entre ses cuisses, donnait à Harry le sentiment qu'il allait avoir besoin de plus d'un passage sous l'eau pour être totalement propre.

HPDMHPDM

« Valentin n'est qu'un petit con arrogant, prétentieux et imbu de lui-même ! Décréta Lily.

_ Il est canon et a de la personnalité ! Répliqua Alexis.

_ Il est agaçant ! Argumenta Lily.

_ Il est raide dingue amoureux de James et lui conviendrait parfaitement ! Contredit Alexis.

_ N'importe quoi, intervint Frédérique, ce dont Jay a besoin c'est un cœur tendre romantique et doux. Pas d'un sauvage n'ayant qu'une obsession : le fourrer avec sa queue. Il a besoin de...

_ Dis Grégory et je t'étrangle ! Coupa Gabriel. Ce type est insipide. Jay a besoin d'un homme, un vrai avec du caractère et une petite touche de sauvagerie et de dangerosité. Il lui faut Christopher quoi. En plus ce mec est une pure bombe sexuelle ! Et puis...

_ S'il est si parfait tu n'as qu'à te le taper ! S'écria soudainement James. »

Les sourcils de Gabriel se froncèrent.

« S'il avait une paire de seins et un vagin je lui aurais certainement sauté dessus ! Rétorqua-t-il. Mais vu qu'il est plus du genre ''service trois-pièce'', il est parfait pour toi.

_ Mais Valentin aussi est ultra sexy ! Argumenta Alexis. Et du genre rebelle en plus.

_ _Pitié_ ! Intervint Gabriel. J'adore Val mais Lil' a raison : il est beaucoup trop imbu de sa personne et arrogant pour convenir à Jay... D'une certaine manière il ressemble à Père. »

Un silence suivit la déclaration du ténébreux.

« _Ew_ ! Maintenant je vois mon petit frère comme une personne ayant une sorte de complexe d'Œdipe ! S'indigna-t-il. »

Désespéré, James lâcha un profond soupir, se laissa lourdement tombé sur le lit de son meilleur ami et essaya de faire un maximum abstraction de l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui. Tant de bruit pour lui trouver un mec dont il ne voulait pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se décidait pas à le laisser tranquille hein ? Il l'aimait bien lui, sa petite vie. Pourquoi devrait-il tout chambouler ? Christopher, Grégory ou Valentin... Pourquoi devrait-il forcément faire un choix entre les trois ?

La réponse à sa question s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit : parce qu'il était cruel envers eux de les faire languir juste pour qu'il puisse rester dans son cocon confortable. En fait, il faisait comme son Père: il repoussait au maximum le jour où il devrait faire un choix pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa peur.

Les fins sourcils du blond se froncèrent. En y réfléchissant bien sa situation n'avait absolument _rien_ à voir ! Lui n'avait _aucun_ sentiment amoureux envers les trois garçons, il n'avait donc aucune raison de choisir entre les trois ! C'était les autres qui étaient persuadés que son cœur avait choisi depuis un bail mais que sa tête niait l'évidence !

Le Serpentard s'interrompit dans sa profonde réflexion quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. _Enfin_ ! Ça faisait une éternité que ses parents s'y trouvaient !

La bouche de James se tordit ensuite en une grimace quand le pourquoi de cette lenteur s'imposa dans son esprit...

Il frissonna. Il n'était plus certain d'être capable d'utiliser la douche désormais.

« Bonjour Père, accueillit Lily. Bonjour... Papa. »

Mais les deux adolescents étaient bien trop occupés pour lui répondre. Les cheveux encore humides, Harry et Draco s'embrassaient tendrement en gloussant. Draco n'était vêtu que d'un boxer alors que Harry avait revêtu un peignoir blanc.

Satisfait de l'absence de gel dans les cheveux de son petit-ami, les mains d'Harry se faisaient un plaisir de serpenter dans la tête du blond alors que les mains de ce dernier caressaient régulièrement ses flancs, ses reins et ses fesses.

Toujours étroitement collés, les deux amants avançaient maladroitement dans le dortoir. Comme le Gryffondor était de dos, il faisait une confiance absolue quant à la direction dans laquelle son homme l'entraînait. Il s'alarma néanmoins en sentant quelque chose buter contre son tibias.

« D... Dray... A... Attends tu... essaya-t-il d'avertir. »

Mais le reste de sa phrase se coinça dans sa gorge quand son homme goba le lobe d'une de ses oreilles, laissant ainsi place à une symphonie de gémissements.

Le brun s'effondra alors sur un lit heureusement libre, Draco sur lui. Pas perturbé pour un sou par leur brusque changement de positon, Draco autorisa immédiatement l'une de ses mains à s'évader sur le torse de son amant, écartant les pans de son peignoir. Il caressa tendrement ses pectoraux bombés avant de faire un détour obligatoire par son téton favori.

« Dray voyons tu... tenta de le raisonner Harry. »

Mais il se tut quand la langue du blond rendit visite à la sienne dans sa bouche, et il laissa les deux consœurs se redécouvrir encore et encore avec gourmandise. Le Survivant se contenta alors de remonter l'une de ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco.

Face à ce spectacle, les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas en soi le tripotage de ses parents qui le dérangeait le plus -non, ça il en avait l'habitude- mais le lit sur lequel ils faisaient leurs cochonneries.

« Ce n'est pas ton lit sur lequel ils copulent Jay ? Nota Gabriel.

_ Ouh, personnellement, je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore envie de dormir dedans après ça, se moqua Alexis. »

James se redressa aussitôt du lit de Frédérique.

« Père, Papa, interpella-t-il, euh... vous êtes sur _mon_ lit là ! Alors je vous serai très reconnaissant de bien vouloir... vous rendre sur le lit _juste_ à côté qui se trouve être celui de Père. Vous pourrez ainsi poursuivre tranquillement votre séance de... bécotage... »

« Dray... Ça chatouille, gloussa Harry.

_ Ah oui ? Demanda faussement le concerné. »

Gabriel se pencha moqueusement vers son frère.

« Je crois qu'ils ne t'ont pas entendu, nota-t-il. »

James se renfrogna. Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué ! Mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher de trop près des corps entrelacés et à moitié nus de ses parents. Il déglutit et prit à nouveau la parole.

« Euh... Père vous... _**EW**_ _! Papa ton peignoir_ ! Éructa-t-il en avisant une partie de l'anatomie de son Papa qu'il se serait bien passé de voir. »

Les joues de ce dernier eurent la décence de s'empourprer.

« Oups, fit-il. Désolé... Je devrais peut-être mettre des sous-vêtements. »

Un sourire tendre éclaira le visage de Draco et il caressa doucement la joue de son brun du bout des doigts.

« Oh, mon cœur, fit-il. Tu ne devrais _jamais_ mettre de sous-vêtements. En fait, tu ne devrais jamais mettre de vêtements tout court. »

Harry gloussa quand la main du blond qui caressait son torse descendit jusqu'à son flanc, le dénudant encore plus.

« Dray !... Voyons... pesta-t-il mollement. Tu...

_ _Ton __**peignoir**_ _Papa_ ! Éructa Lily. »

Harry gloussa.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, mais ton Père... »

Encore une fois il s'interrompit quand ledit Père déposa d'humides baisers dans son cou.

« Oh Dray... souffla-t-il. »

Encourager par la respiration haletante du brun, Draco dénoua totalement son peignoir. Les muscles du rouge et or se tendirent immédiatement et il plaqua fortement le torse du blond contre lui.

« Ça va pas Dray ! Je te signale que tu es entrain de me mettre à poil devant trois de nos enfants. »

Il essaya de se rhabiller un minimum mais le Serpentard ne le laissa pas faire.

« Tu es tellement sexy, souffla Draco d'une voix chaude. »

Il exerça des caresses plus pressantes sur le torse de son homme tout en ondulant doucement contre lui, frottant ainsi leurs deux sexes au repos à travers le seul tissu de son boxer.

L'une des mains de Harry se crispa dans le dos du blond tandis que l'autre, agrippée sur le pan de son peignoir, tentait de recouvrir un temps soit peu son corps mais le blond le repoussait sans ménagement à chaque essai. Le brun gémit de plus belle face aux caresses insistantes sur le plus sensible de ses tétons. Le souffle chaud du vert et argent dans son cou le fit frémir et petit à petit, ses muscles se détendirent et ses jambes devinrent moins crispées autour de la taille du Serpentard.

« _**PAPA**_ ! Rugirent en chœur ses enfants. »

Ce cri unanime eut le mérite de tirer le brun de sa rêverie. Il pouffa de rire, repoussa sans ménagement Draco malgré ses feulements de mécontentement et s'empressa de renouer son peignoir autour de son corps.

« Il faut qu'on s'habille, expliqua-t-il. »

Il ignora les bougonnements de son petit-copain qui décrétait qu'il était parfait dans sa tenue actuelle et il se dirigea vers l'armoire dudit petit-copain vidant ainsi le lit de James au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

Le brun ouvrit la penderie en grand et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au possible face à l'étendue de la garde de robe de blond. Et dire que ce dernier se plaignait sans cesse des possibilités limitées de ses vêtements ! Lui avait traîné les mêmes habits trop larges et usés de son cousin pendant des années et des années sans se plaindre -même si de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire.

« Je t'emprunte quelque chose, ça te dérange ? S'enquit rhétoriquement Harry. »

Il ferma ensuite les yeux et gémit doucement quand une bouche s'égara dans son cou. Draco entoura tendrement sa taille de ses bras et mordilla son oreille.

« Fais comme chez toi, autorisa-t-il. Même si je te trouve parfait comme tu es. Quoiqu'un peu trop habillé... »

Harry renonça à répliquer et Draco lui caressa doucement les fesses avant de faire un tour dans la salle de bain.

Blaise poussa alors un grand soupir qui attira l'attention du brun.

« Je suis jaloux, expliqua le basané. »

Harry fit la moue.

« Je suis sûr que ça va finir par s'arranger avec Ron, certifia-t-il.

_ Mouais. »

Après un dernier regard compatissant, Harry se tourna vers la penderie. Il allait avoir besoin de longues minutes de réflexion pour faire un choix parmi tous ces vêtements !

Le brun sentit tout à coup un regard insistant lui piquer la nuque. Il se retourna et fit ainsi face au regard inquisiteur de Lily. Le Gryffondor pouvait pratiquement voir des éclairs sortir de ses yeux.

Il déglutit. Apparemment il avait plutôt intérêt à faire le bon choix...

xx

Finalement, son choix dut être judicieux car il ne reçut aucun commentaire négatif de la part de sa fille, et quand Draco le vit totalement habillé il ne cessa de lui répéter qu'il était super sexy et absolument parfait. Ce qui lui valut de se retrouver de nouveau étendu sur le lit d'un James mécontent, déshabillé par un Draco tout excité.

« La seule chose qui te manque c'est une belle cravate, décréta le Serpentard. »

Il attrapa sa cravate verte et argent et entreprit de la nouer autour du cou du brun.

« Je ne suis pas un Serpentard, fit remarqué Harry.

_ Mais le vert te va tellement mieux que le rouge, bougonna Draco. Et puis tu as failli y aller non ? »

Renonçant à essayer de lui faire entendre raison, Harry passa sa propre cravate autour du cou de Draco mais ce dernier l'empêcha catégoriquement de la nouer autour de son cou. Il voulait bien faire des efforts mais il y avait quand même des limites !

Il fallut ainsi plusieurs minutes au couple pour se lever du lit.

Mais par la suite, alors que les personnes présentes dans le dortoir pensaient qu'elles allaient _enfin_ pouvoir petit-déjeuner, il s'était avéré que manger n'était pas dans les priorités de Harry et Draco... En effet, les deux adolescents restaient vissés l'un à l'autre et comme il était assez difficile de marcher en même temps que de s'embrasser, glousser, se caresser et se dire des mots doux, les deux futurs mariés se contentèrent principalement de s'embrasser au lieu de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

« Par pitié, _a-van-cez_ ! Soupira Blaise. »

Le basané excédé leva les yeux au ciel. Il était seul avec Théodore à attendre le nouveau couple pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle : leurs enfants avaient renoncé depuis un bail et ils étaient partis devant.

Blaise hocha négativement la tête : il n'avait jamais mis autant de temps pour aller du dortoir des Serpentard jusqu'à la Grande Salle ! Étroitement enlacés, ses deux amis s'arrêtaient tous les deux pas pendant plusieurs minutes pour se dévorer mutuellement la bouche en gloussant. De ce fait, Harry s'était retrouvé complètement débraillé dans un temps record et les mains de Draco avaient disparu sous ses vêtements.

« Allez ! Encouragea Blaise. »

Non loin de lui et plaqué contre un mur, ses deux amis semblaient se foutre complètement de lui.

Le bistré soupira : ils semblaient tellement heureux ensemble !... Mais le Serpentard s'empressa vivement de chasser cette idée de sa tête; ce n'était pas le moment de penser à sa situation catastrophique avec Ron.

Récemment le basané avait décidé de se reprendre en main et de cesser de s'apitoyer sur son sort ! Il se força donc à se focaliser sur le problème majeur qu'il rencontrait pour le moment : le désintérêt total de Harry et Draco pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle !... Il avait fini par développer une technique pour les faire avancer : attraper Harry, moins récalcitrant à bouger, et l'obliger à avancer sur plusieurs mètres. Bien entendu Draco se précipitait aussitôt à sa poursuite ! Le problème de cette technique était qu'elle durait relativement peu de temps et était assez compliquée : le blond avait vite fait de rejoindre son homme, et l'extraction d'Harry de ses bras étaient plus que difficile...

Après de très longues minutes, ils parvinrent néanmoins aux portes de la Grande Salle.

Sans se soucier de savoir si ses amis le suivait ou non,Théodore entra dans la pièce. Blaise fit mine d'attendre Harry et Draco et puis, voyant que ces derniers préféraient se tripoter contre un mur plutôt que d'entrer dans la Salle, il leva les yeux, abandonna et alla rejoindre le ténébreux.

Dans la Grande Salle, les trois-quart des élèves arboraient un visage plutôt surpris : les enfants Malfoy-Potter ainsi que Blaise et Théodore s'étaient décidés à venir manger mais le Prince des Serpentard manquait toujours à l'appel... C'était plutôt étrange étant donné que l'Héritier Malfoy se faisait généralement un _devoir_ d'être le premier de son petit groupe à pénétrer dans la Salle.

Ce qui intriguait encore plus ces curieux, étaient les gloussements largement audibles qui provenaient du couloir. Leur curiosité ne tarda néanmoins pas à être satisfaite, et si Harry et Draco s'étaient préoccupés des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, ils auraient pu constater que la mâchoire de la quasi totalité d'entre eux s'étaient décrochée et que leurs yeux s'étaient arrondis comme des soucoupes. Même Ron, pourtant au courant de l'identité de la personne qui avait volé le cœur de son ami, faillit s'étrangler avec son lait en avisant dudit ami fourrant sa langue dans la bouche de leur ex- pire ennemi.

Il était vrai que voir les deux adolescents étroitement enlacés, les mains disparaissant sous les vêtements de leur partenaire et s'embrassant comme pas permis en gloussant, avait de quoi choquer ! Surtout que peu de temps auparavant, la seule raison pour laquelle ils se seraient retrouvés aussi proche l'un de l'autre était pour se rouer de coups. Pas grand monde parmi les élèves -malgré le peu de discrétion dont avait fait preuve Harry- n'avait pensé que la simple trêve des deux garçons, au premier abord pour ne pas traumatiser leurs enfants, aurait pu cacher quelque chose de plus profond.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un pelotage en règle, Harry se décida à se décaler un peu de son homme, ignorant le grognement de désapprobation de ce dernier.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se mette quelque chose dans le ventre non ? Souffla-t-il. Après tous les efforts qu'on a fourni hier soir... »

Draco sourit.

Il plongea sa tête dans le cou du brun et y déposa quelques baisers avant de répondre.

« Tu as raison. »

Se décollant complètement l'un de l'autre, les deux garçons se tinrent néanmoins par la main. Harry pouffa de rire en remarquant le visage profondément choqué des élèves de Poudlard. Et oui ! C'était du Prince des Serpentard dont il était tombé amoureux. C'était lui le fameux ''A''. Il était vrai que c'était un peu déroutant mais c'était comme ça.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand son regard se posa sur son meilleur ami : le visage de ce dernier avait pris une teinte légèrement verdâtre et il semblait sur le point de rendre son petit-déjeuner. Le rouquin allait devoir s'habituer rapidement à ce genre de spectacle parce que c'était quelque chose qui se produirait souvent...

Harry fit ensuite un pas pour se rendre à la table des Gryffondor mais Draco le tira sans ménagement vers celle des Serpentard. Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais cette dernière fut presque aussitôt remplie par la langue du blond. Perdant peu à peu le fil de ses pensées, Harry se laissa alors conduire approximativement à la table des verts et argents et il se retrouva ainsi assis sur les cuisses de Draco à la table de sa maison.

« Dray tu... »

Il termina sa phrase par un gémissement quand les mains de son homme s'évadèrent sous sa chemise.

Il gloussa.

« Dray voyons tu... Oh oui ici c'est trop bon !... »

Harry ferma les yeux pour profiter au maximum de l'intime caresse sans se soucier du fait qu'ils étaient loin d'être seuls.

Il finit cependant par rouvrir les yeux quelques instants plus tard et, avisant la mine horrifiée de quelques uns de ses enfants, ses joues prirent une vive couleur piment.

« Euh Dray je ne pense pas que... »

Draco goba le lobe de son oreille et l'une de ses mains s'engouffra dans son pantalon, empêchant ainsi son amour de poursuivre.

Ledit amour tressaillit.

« Dray n... nos enfants sont... gémit Harry.

_ Oh on est jeune ! Justifia Draco. Qu'ils nous laissent profiter. »

Harry éclata de rire face à la justification de son homme et Draco profita de sa chemise partiellement déboutonnée pour dénuder son épaule et la couvrir de baisers.

« Dray... »

Harry gémit faiblement en sentant des doigts indiscrets caresser son sexe à travers son boxer. En réponse à ce toucher intime, des frissons traversèrent son échine et ses joues s'empourprèrent de désir.

« Dray !... s'étrangla-t-il.

_ Tu m'excites, se justifia ce dernier.

_ Oui mais tu... »

Un long gémissement lascif sortit de la gorge du brun à la place de la fin de sa phrase face aux attouchements du blond. La main du vert et argent qui n'était pas dans son pantalon avait disparu sous sa chemise et caressait méticuleusement et amoureusement chaque parcelle de sa peau, avec une mention spéciale pour ses tétons raidis tandis que la caresse à travers son boxer se faisait plus pressante.

Le brun n'arrivait pas à croire que le Serpentard soit si peu dérangé à l'idée de le faire durcir en plein milieu de la Grande Salle !... Quoiqu'après réflexion, il arrivait à y croire... Mais il était juste étonné de sa propre diligence à le laisser faire.

Abandonnant l'idée de repousser son homme, Harry essaya au moins de mettre quelque chose dans son estomac. Son corps avait été mis à rude épreuve et il devait absolument se recharger. En plus, il avait une faim de loup et il ne pensait pas être capable d'affronter cette journée le ventre vide. Le problème était qu'il était assez difficile de se servir et de diriger une fourchette jusqu'à sa bouche alors que ses tétons étaient pincés sans relâche.

« Dray il... haleta-t-il. Il faudrait qu'on... qu'on mange que... quelque chose...

_ Mais je t'en prie, mange, autorisa Draco.

_ O... Oui mais toi tu...

_ Oh mais je me nourris mon cœur. »

Pour affirmer ses propos, il mordilla doucement la peau halée de son cou.

Harry rit.

« Je parle de nourriture matérielle Dray, contredit-il. Qui entre dans ta bouche et descend dans ta gorge jusqu'à ton estomac. »

Si Harry s'était tenu face à son homme à ce moment là, le sourire pervers qui s'était étiré sur ses lèvres lui aurait donné des frissons.

« Mon ange, dit-il d'une voix doucereusement, si ça te tient tant à cœur, dans ce cas il me suffit de m'agenouiller devant toi~. J'ingérerai ainsi quelque chose de... _matérielle_... Et même que tu adoreras ça... »

Les joues d'Harry prirent une brusque couleur piment.

« Dray tu... Tu n'as pas _réellement_ dit ça à haute voix ? S'enquit-il.

_ Voyons je n'aurais jamais osé devant mes enfants... »

Lesdits enfants quant à eux, semblaient tous profondément choqués, dégoûtés et à deux doigts de rendre leur petit-déjeuner.

« Non mais dites moi que c'est une _blague_ ? Éructa Lily.

_ **Qui** a eu la _stupide_ idée de les mettre ensemble déjà ? Grogna Ézéchiel.

_ Je sens que je vais être malade, murmura Gabriel. »

Il était vrai qu'imaginer l'un de leurs parents tailler une pipe à l'autre avait de quoi mettre bon nombre de personnes mal-à-l'aise.

Harry gloussa.

« Tu es un gros malade, souffla-t-il.

_ … Ça ne t'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de moi que je sache. »

Après le brusque départ de la plupart de leurs enfants et après de longues tentatives infructueuses pour se nourrir, Harry décida finalement de profiter un maximum de son petit-copain. C'est pour cela qu'il déposa sa fourchette sur la table, s'assit à califourchon face à Draco et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en gémissant de contentement.

Son acte eut pour effet de faire fuir ses enfants restants et bon nombre de leurs amis qui ne tenaient pas à regarder leurs Oncles se tripoter. De plus, beaucoup des élèves commencèrent à les fixer indécemment. Certains même, avec une pointe de désir dans le regard...

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour signaler ce fait et puis, se doutant que ça ne servirait à rien, il se replongea dans son bol de lait.

HPDMHPDM

« Il est temps d'aller en cours. »

Blaise soupira. Ça faisait presque dix minutes qu'il essayait de faire lever ses amis de la table des Serpentard sans succès. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la main de son meilleur ami disparaître dans le pantalon de Harry pour sans doute caresser ses fesses. Loin de se plaindre de ce toucher intime, Harry n'en gloussa que de plus belle. Heureusement que la salle était pratiquement vide !

« Allez on se bouge les tourtereaux ! »

Le bistré attrapa vivement Harry par le bras et le força à se lever des cuisses de son amant les faisant ainsi tous deux grogner de mécontentement. Pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de se coller de nouveau, Blaise entraîna immédiatement Harry vers la sortie et Draco se lança promptement à sa poursuite.

« C'est ça, suis ton amoureux, encouragea Blaise. »

Malheureusement pour le basané, son ami ne tarda pas à rejoindre son petit-copain, à le prendre dans ses bras et à fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils reprirent ainsi leur rythme de deux pas toutes les cinq minutes et se rendre jusqu'au cours de métamorphose prit bien plus de temps que nécessaire.

« Messieurs Malfoy, Potter ? »

Plaqué contre un mur par son petit-ami, Harry daigna enfin adresser un regard au professeur McGonagall. La femme d'âge mûre se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et les sermonnait doucement du regard. Tous les élèves étaient rentrés dans la salle de classe et il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

Harry se racla doucement la gorge.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. »

Il força son blond à se décoller de lui et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la salle.

« Et... Messieurs, interpella le professeur. »

Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers elle comme un seul homme.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que votre relation s'est... améliorée... »

Les deux garçons se dévorèrent en un instant du regard.

« Mais je vous demanderai d'avoir un comportement et une tenue corrects en cours. »

Pour appuyer ses propos elle fixa du regard leurs doigts entrelacés et les vêtements on ne pouvait plus débraillés de Harry. Comprenant le sous-entendu, le concerné lâcha vivement la main de son petit-ami et il entreprit de se rhabiller.

Après plusieurs minutes d'infructueuse tentatives -il était assez difficile de reboutonner correctement sa chemise alors que toute une classe le dévisageait fixement et que son petit-ami semblait beaucoup s'amuser, une nette lubricité dans le regard l'air de dire: ''tu as beau te rhabiller, je vais te foutre à poil en moins de deux à la fin du cours''- Draco finit par avoir pitié de son brun. Il repoussa ses bras pour avoir le champ libre et entreprit lui-même de revêtir le Gryffondor. Il prit bien soin de nouer correctement la cravate verte et argent autour de son cou et il parvint à remettre totalement le brun d'aplomb en à peine quelques minutes.

Il adressa ensuite un regard victorieux au professeur de métamorphose avant de saisir son copain par la main et de l'attirer à une table libre. Ledit copain fit cependant un pas vers son meilleur ami assis seul à une table mais Draco ne le laissa pas faire.

« Aujourd'hui, tu es tout à moi, souffla-t-il. »

Il força ensuite le brun à prendre place à ses côtés avant de picorer doucement sa bouche du bout des lèvres.

Devant ce spectacle, le professeur McGonagall se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Messieurs Malfoy, Potter, intervint-t-elle, vous êtes dans une salle de classe, je vous prierai donc d'adopter le comportement adapté. »

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent mais Draco ne cessa pour autant de dévorer son Lion du regard.

Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

« J'adore quand elle dit ça, souffla-t-il. Malfoy, Potter. Ça sonne rudement bien. »

Harry sourit et tourna son regard vers son professeur de métamorphose pour inciter son petit-ami à faire de même. Il eut la décence de rougir en croisant le regard insistant et légèrement moralisateur de la femme d'âge mûre.

« Et... vous pouvez vous lâcher, reprit-elle. »

La bouche de Draco se tordit en une moue dédaigneuse et il raffermit sa prise sur la main de son homme qu'il ne s'était pas décidé à lâcher.

« Je suis persuadé que M. Potter ne risque pas de s'envoler si vous le lâchez, rassura le professeur McGonagall.

_ … On ne sait jamais, contredit-il. Il pourrait y avoir un très puissant courant d'air et...

_ M. Malfoy... interrompit le professeur de métamorphose. »

Et le blond vit bien dans les yeux sombres de son professeur qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire avaler d'excuses, et surtout pas d'aussi foireuses. À contrecœur, il se décida à obéir.

« Et je vous recommande fortement de suivre _attentivement_ le cours, conseilla-t-elle. »

Le professeur lâcha ensuite un discret soupir : quelque chose lui disait que les deux adolescents n'allaient pas écouter une seule bribe de son enseignement...

xx

« Et donc apparemment, tu obtiendras amour et épanouissement professionnel ! »

Les yeux gris pétillants de l'Héritier Malfoy se rivèrent sur le visage de sa moitié.

« Une partie de cette prédiction s'est même déjà réalisée... commenta-t-il. »

Harry lui adressa un franc sourire. Depuis quelques minutes, son homme tentait de lui lire les lignes de la main. Mais le brun savait pertinemment que le blond ne faisait qu'inventer. Il se contentait de caresser tendrement la paume de sa main du bout des doigts en disant des choses évidentes du style: ''tu es pleinement satisfait sexuellement''.

Ce que le Survivant ressentait actuellement était indescriptible. Il était si... _heureux_ ! Son cœur battait un peu plus vite que d'habitude, il avait chaud mais d'une manière agréable et il se sentait... magnifiquement bien ! Ah l'amour...

Il frissonna quand l'index de Draco traversa la totalité de sa main, du bout de son majeur jusqu'à la base de sa paume et son regard se plongea dans deux lacs gris.

« Je t'aime, Dray, souffla-t-il.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime 'Ry. »

Avec un ronronnement satisfait, Harry se pencha vers son homme et prit délicatement possession de ses lèvres.

« Messieurs Malfoy, Potter, interrompit le professeur McGonagall, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

Les deux amants se séparèrent à regret.

« Bah un peu quand même, bougonna Draco.

_ _Excusez-moi_ ? S'offusqua le professeur métamorphose.

_ Je disais, reprit le blond. Que... »

Harry enfonça son coude dans ses côtes pour le faire taire.

« Excusez-nous professeur McGonagall, s'excusa-t-il poliment. »

La femme d'âge mûre se retint avec peine de lever les yeux au ciel : les deux amoureux étaient vraiment impossibles ! Elle les avait repris au moins une vingtaine de fois depuis le début du cours mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les perturber plus que ça... Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se faire les yeux doux, de s'embrasser, de se murmurer des paroles agréables et, au vue des rougeurs qui apparaissaient parfois sur les joues de Harry, des paroles coquines...

Elle savait que leur relation pouvait paraître un peu grisante au vu de sa nouveauté, mais ils auraient quand même pu avoir un minimum de retenue ! Surtout concernant Draco et son éducation aristocratique.

« Si vous ne vous focalisez pas sur le cours, je serai contrainte de vous séparer, prévint-elle. »

Avec une moue un peu triste, les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers elle et feignirent de s'intéresser au cours.

« Donc, reprit le professeur McGonagall, nous en étions à la page 26 de votre manuel et... »

HPDMHPDM

« 'Ry... Tu as les yeux les plus magnifiques que je n'ai jamais vu...

_ Aaaww Dray... »

« Merci M. Malfoy c'est une information que nous attendions tous avec impatience. »

Harry et Draco se tournèrent avec lassitude comme un seul homme vers leur professeur de métamorphose. Un silence absolu régnait dans la salle de classe et tous les élèves les regardaient.

« Ceci est mon dernier avertissement avant que je ne vous sépare Messieurs Malfoy, Potter, avertit le professeur. On peut poursuivre le cours maintenant ? »

Draco se renfrogna dans sa chaise.

« Si on ne peut même plus faire de compliments à ceux qu'on aime... bougonna-t-il. »

Harry sourit et lui donna un léger coup de coude pour lui notifier que leur professeur les regardait toujours.

Après un regard faussement conciliant de la part du blond, la femme d'âge mure reprit son cours.

HPDMHPDM

Les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'homme de sa vie, Draco le contemplait avec avidité. Il était tellement beau ! Des yeux émeraudes éblouissants, un petit nez, une bouche parfaitement dessinée et pulpeuse à souhait qu'on ne pouvait se lasser d'embrasser, des cheveux décoiffés façon ''je viens de prendre le pied de ma vie''... Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du blond : effectivement, le Gryffondor avait pris le pied de sa vie peu de temps auparavant.

Le regard béat et lubrique du Serpentard piquait légèrement la nuque du Gryffondor qui finit par se tourner vers lui. Le rose colora alors ses joues de façon adorable et un sourire gêné se dessina sur son visage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Parce que tu es magnifique, lui répondit tout simplement Draco. »

Le Lion rougit de façon encore plus voyante et baissa les yeux vers son cahier.

« Tu devrais regarder en face de toi, conseilla-t-il sans lever les yeux, sinon tu risques de te faire pincer par McGo.

_ Je ne fais pourtant rien de mal, rétorqua Draco. »

Harry secoua la tête, renonçant à faire entendre raison à son petit-ami. Il plaqua le bout de ses doigts sur la joue du blond pour l'amener à tourner son regard vers leur professeur de métamorphose mais Draco y opposa une résistance et au lieu de se focaliser sur le cours, il se saisit de la main du brun et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry la retira précipitamment pour que le professeur McGonagall ne soit pas témoin de cette scène d'affection.

« Fais comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il. »

Bien décidé à suivre son conseil, Draco ne le quitta pas des yeux, un sourire plus qu'amoureux sur les lèvres.

Harry quant à lui, essaya du mieux qu'il put de se focaliser sur le cours. Il avait cependant beaucoup de mal à rester concentré : il sentait très bien le regard du blond sur lui et il le connaissait assez pour se faire une assez bonne idée de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui passer par la tête. Après tout, il était de notoriété public que le Serpentard était un pervers doublé d'un obsédé sexuel... Harry avait d'ailleurs pu vérifier ce fait par lui-même.

Les avant-bras du Lion se couvrirent de chair de poule et ses joues s'empourprèrent en réponse à toutes les pensées incorrectes qui traversèrent son esprit.

« Obsédé, se moqua Draco. »

Pris en flagrant délit de pensées cochonnes, les joues du Survivant prirent une violente couleur piment.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit : il avait vraiment touché le jackpot avec le brun.

« Pour la dernière fois, le cours se passe _devant_ ! Informa le professeur McGonagall. M. Malfoy ?... »

Le concerné daigna tourner vers elle un regard blasé.

« C'est par ici que ça se passe, ajouta la femme d'âge mûre. »

Le Serpentard renifla de façon hautaine.

« Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible, contredit-il. Harry et moi ne nous somme ni embrassés, ni touchés, ni dits des mots doux...

_ Mais vous manquez d'attention, nota Minerva. »

Un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Oh mais vous avez _toute_ mon attention, assura-t-il. Que je préfère avoir une vue plus... _plaisante_ ne veut pas dire que je ne vous écoute pas. »

Ce fut au tour de la femme d'âge mûre de sourire : la perche que lui tendait le Serpentard était trop belle pour qu'elle ne la saisisse pas.

« Vraiment ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Dans ce cas je suppose que vous n'aurez _aucun_ mal à répéter ce que je viens de dire à propos du sujet d'aujourd'hui... »

Avisant de la mine défaite de son homme, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Ce qui lui valut un regard acéré de la part dudit homme.

« Euh... Vous disiez que... que... euhm... bégaya Draco.

_ Laissez-moi vous poser une question moins difficile, reprit Minerva. En présumant que je sois tombée juste au moment ou vous n'écoutiez pas, quel est le sujet de la leçon d'aujourd'hui ? Si contempler M. Potter ne vous empêche nullement de suivre le cours, cette question ne devrait pas vous poser de problème n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'à près tout, ça fait presque une heure et demi qu'on est dessus...

_ Euh... Le sujet c'est... c'est... baragouina Draco pas le moins du monde plus avancé. »

Il regarda autour de lui en quête d'indices mais le tableau avait été récemment effacé, il avait ouvert son livre à une page au hasard, Harry semblait trouver la situation vraiment tordante -et de toute façon il savait très bien que son amoureux n'avait pas plus suivi le cours que lui- et le sourire narquois de Théodore lui indiquait clairement qu'il pouvait toujours se brosser pour qu'il l'aide -stupide meilleur ami ! Il reprit des couleurs en remarquant que Blaise essayait de lui souffler quelque chose mais malheureusement il n'arrivait pas à lire sur ses lèvres.

« Retournez-vous M. Zabini s'il-vous-plait, exigea le professeur de métamorphose. »

Draco jura à mi-voix dans sa barbe.

« Alors ? S'enquit Minerva. Le thème de la leçon d'aujourd'hui ?

_ Euh... c'est... euhm... »

A côté du Prince des Serpentard, Harry semblait vraiment beaucoup s'amuser... Ce qui valut à l'une de ses cuisses de se faire vivement pincer !

« M. Potter, interpela Minerva.

_ Euh... oui ? Fit le concerné d'une toute petite voix.

_ Vous qui avez sûrement écouté le cours, aidez-le. »

Les joues du brun rosirent. Bien évidement, il n'avait pas une seule fois écouter les dires de son professeur ! Il avait été bien trop occupé à lister mentalement les qualités de son copain et tout ce qu'ils devraient faire ensemble.

« Euhm... »

Et ce fut tout à coup au tour de Draco de rire dans sa barbe.

« Euh... »

Minerva soupira et pinça l'arrête de son nez entre deux doigts.

« M. Potter, reprit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

_ Oui ?

_ Prenez vos affaires et installez-vous à la place de M. Clovinsky aux côtés de M. Zabini... _Osez_ vous offusquer en me demandant **pourquoi** M. Malfoy et je vous _colle_. »

Draco ferma aussitôt sa bouche et il se renfrogna dans sa chaise.

À contrecœur, Harry rassembla ses affaires sous la petite moue triste de son âme-sœur et prit place aux côtés de Blaise, situé quelques rangs devant eux.

« On dirait qu'on vient de te trouver une tumeur, nota Blaise. Tu fais une tête de six pieds de long. »

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Il me manque, geignit-il.

_Ça ne fait même pas une minute que vous êtes séparés.

_ Il me manque quand même. »

Les yeux pétillants, Blaise lui accorda un sourire compatissant auquel Harry répondit.

« Si je vous ai placé à côté de M. Zabini c'est pour que vous vous concentriez sur le cours M. Potter, pas pour que vous puissiez discuter. »

Le brun grimaça.

« Oui professeur McGonagall. »

HPDMHPDM

Harry regarda son dessin avec un sourire satisfait. Il était quand même dessus depuis plus de dix minutes !

Blaise se pencha part dessus son épaule et étouffa un rire moqueur.

« Quoi ? Grogna le brun.

_ Et c'est comme ça que tu écoutes le cours de McGo ? En faisant des dessins niaisement guimauve ? »

Harry fit la moue et rajouta un petit cœur près du nom de son homme.

« Je me fiche c'est trop mignon, grommela-t-il. »

Il ignora la mine amusée du basané qui roula des yeux et s'appliqua à retracer soigneusement les lettres du prénom de sa moitié. Il s'interrompit néanmoins en sentant quelque chose buter à intervalle régulier contre son mollet. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut à ses pieds, une araignée ensorcelée faite en papier.

Il sourit, s'en saisit, et dès qu'il la posa sur son bureau, elle s'ouvrit, dévoilant ainsi trois petits mots marqués d'une écriture fine, légèrement penchée qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille:

_Tu me manques_

Le Gryffondor sourit : son blond était vraiment adorable. Il se retourna et adressa audit blond un sourire lumineux. Il s'empressa ensuite de se retourner pour ne pas se faire prendre par son professeur de métamorphose, plia le mot et le plaça dans sa trousse. Il se replongea ensuite dans l'esquisse de son dessin mais il dut s'interrompre quelques minutes plus tard en sentant un nouveau tiraillement sur son mollet.

En se baissant il avisa un nouveau mot, s'en saisit et l'ouvrit.

_Tu m'excites_

Harry secoua la tête : le Serpentard était vraiment irrécupérable ! Sans même un regard pour le blond, il plaça le second mot dans sa trousse.

Il se focalisa ensuite de nouveau sur son dessin mais il ne fut pas surpris quand il sentit pour la _troisième_ fois quelque chose buter contre son mollet, et qu'il aperçut une troisième araignée. Il s'en saisit, eut une petite appréhension avant de l'ouvrir mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Ses joues s'empourprèrent instantanément quand il vit ce qu'il y avait sur le papier :

_Voilà ce que je vais te faire ce soir_

En dessous de ces cinq mots, un dessin prenait à peu près toute la taille de la feuille. Même si l'Héritier Malfoy l'avait fait assez rapidement, le dessin n'en était pas moins réussi ! Le blond avait utilisé des couleurs assez pales pour le colorier mais l'esquisse était vraiment bien mise en valeur surtout que le Serpentard avait utilisé un sort pour l'animer. L'ébauche les représentait tous les deux.

Harry mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure : le dessin, vraiment trop réaliste, les montrait aussi nu l'un que l'autre. Harry était à quatre pattes avec le bassin relevé. Ses joues étaient rouges de désir et il haletait très clairement. Sa peau luisait sous la transpiration et, certainement, une autre substance et ses yeux sûrement fiévreux étaient clos. Derrière lui, un Draco Malfoy plus qu'excité le pilonnait vivement.

Pour que le brun puisse bien voir le mouvement de va-et-vient, le Draco du dessin se retirait à chaque fois de plusieurs centimètres de l'anus de son amant avant de s'y renfoncer avec ferveur.

Harry mordit tellement fort dans sa lèvre que du sang perla dans sa bouche. Le dessin avait été réalisé avec tant de _précision_... Il s'entendait presque hurler.

Le Gryffondor revint brusquement sur Terre en sentant son sang affluer vers une certaine zone de son anatomie et il s'empressa de plier le message et de le ranger dans sa trousse. Il adressa ensuite un regard furieux et moralisateur à son homme.

Ce dernier arborait un sourire malicieusement radieux et ses yeux disaient clairement: ''je sais très exactement ce qu'il se passe dans ton pantalon en ce moment même''.

Harry rougit furieusement et se retourna. Il n'avait même plus envie de continuer son dessin à présent ! De ce fait, il le rangea précipitamment entre les pages de son cahier.

Par la suite, il essaya du mieux qu'il put de se concentrer sur le cours mais son esprit revenait à chaque fois au dessin qui se trouvait à présent dans sa trousse. Tant de réalisme... Le Survivant caressa distraitement le bout de papier plié du bout des doigts.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées impures en sentant une nouvelle agression portée contre son mollet. Après quelques hésitations, il se saisit du papier, l'ouvrit et faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive : _comment_ le Serpentard arrivait à mettre autant de _réalisme_ dans ses dessins en aussi peu de temps !

_Voilà ce que je vais te faire pendant l'heure du dîner_

Sous cette phrase, Harry présumait que c'était une salle de classe vide qui était représentée. Les seuls vêtements qu'il avait encore étaient sa chemise ouverte et la cravate mal nouée des verts et argents alors que Draco avait en plus gardé son pantalon. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui choquait le Survivant : il était dans une telle _position_ ! Ou diable Draco avait-il été pêché qu'il était aussi souple ! Et ce que le blond lui faisait avec ses doigts et sa bouche !... Il savait pourtant très bien qu'il était super sensible à ces endroits là et que s'il les touchait de cette façon il... Et toute la _jouissance_ qui se reflétait dans ses yeux voilés !

Le Gryffondor avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il avait soudainement bien chaud et il desserra quelque peu sa cravate. Des frissons le parcouraient de part en part et son entrejambe commençait à se réveiller malgré lui. Aussi anodinement que possible, le brun croisa les jambes.

Il se retourna ensuite vivement en entendant un gloussement moqueur dans son dos : Draco le regardait toujours, amusé. Il lui indiqua malicieusement ses jambes croisées du bout de doigts et Harry se retourna furibond. Puisque c'était comme ça, il ne serait pas le seul à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon ! Il plia rapidement le bout de papier, le rangea dans sa trousse, sortit une feuille blanche et commença à dessiner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se redressa et admira fièrement le rendu. Il avait adopté le même format que le blond.

_Voilà ce que je vais te faire juste avant le dîner_

En dessous il y avait un dessin. Et comme il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de prendre le Serpentard, il s'était lâché...

L'esquisse les représentait tous deux aussi dévêtu l'un que l'autre dans un couloir. Grâce aux tableaux accroché aux murs, il était facile de reconnaître l'endroit : bon nombre d'élève l'empruntait pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, et il était donc certain qu'ils recevraient de la visite dans peu de temps... Collé contre un mur, les reins de Draco étaient cambrés licencieusement et plaqué contre lui, Harry le pénétrait intensément. L'une de ses mains trituraient ses tétons roses tandis que l'autre le masturbait vivement. Sous l'importance des caresses, les joues du vert et argent étaient rouges, il gémissait de plaisir et frissonnait de tous ses membres.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. Il n'était pas un fin illustrateur mais étant donné les délais, il était assez fier de son croquis. Il prit ensuite sa baguette, lança un sort et vit la feuille de papier prendre la même forme que celle de Draco : une araignée. Il murmura le nom de son homme et l'araignée sauta de la table et rampa sur le sol jusqu'à sa cible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entendit avec une grande satisfaction, son homme s'étrangler avec sa salive et il se tourna vers lui avec un sourire satisfait.

Le blond adoptait une moue coléreuse. Les joues légèrement roses face à l'audace de son petit-copain, il fronça les sourcils, s'empara d'une nouvelle feuille de papier et commença à dessiner.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry ne fut donc pas surpris de recevoir un nouveau papier.

_Voilà ce que je vais te faire dans le courant de l'après-midi_

Suivi d'un dessin on ne pouvait plus équivoque qui se déroulait en plein air quelque part non loin de la serre ou Mme Chourave faisait cours. De ce fait, un bâillon enserrait la bouche du Gryffondor plaqué contre un arbre alors que Draco le...

Les joues du Survivant prirent une violente couleur piment. Non mais c'était _quoi_ cet objet ! Et _d'où_ est-ce que le Serpentard le mettait à cet endroit là ? Et par Merlin _non_, il n'était pas aussi souple !

Ayant de plus en plus chaud dans son uniforme, Harry déboutonna discrètement les premiers boutons de sa chemise, une bosse déformant son pantalon.

« M. Potter tout va bien ? »

Harry leva brusquement la tête vers son professeur de métamorphose. Il ne devait pas avoir très bonne mine car elle le regardait avec une mine plutôt inquiète.

Le Gryffondor se racla la gorge.

« Euh... oui, glapit-il d'une petite voix un peu sèche. Je... euh... J'ai simplement un peu...chaud. »

Il entendit son homme pouffer derrière lui et s'abstint de justesse de se retourner pour le fusiller du regard.

« Mlle Bulstrode, ouvrez la fenêtre je vous prie, demanda Minerva. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et le professeur poursuivit son cours. Harry, quant à lui, se saisit d'une feuille vierge et s'empressa de dessiner une réponse.

xx

C'est ainsi que se déroula le cours de métamorphose ce jour-là : Harry et Draco s'envoyaient des dessins de plus en plus cochons dans des endroits de plus en plus improbables ce qui faisait battre le sang dans leurs verges désormais tendues. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient dans leur dos, des frissons les parcouraient de part en part et ils tentaient de dissimuler leur mal-être comme ils le pouvaient.

Il passèrent ainsi de :

_Voilà ce que je vais te faire juste après le déjeuner_

à :

_Voilà ce que je vais te faire juste avant le déjeuner_

en passant part :

_Voilà ce que je vais te faire **pendant** la pause déjeuner_

En ce moment, Harry se retrouvait face à une colle :

_Voilà ce que je vais te faire dans le courant de la matinée_

Il ne savait pas où son homme allait chercher des idées pareilles mais question lubricité il en connaissait un rayon ! Mais même si l'esquisse était des plus perverses -question accessoires et soumission le dessin en contenait un paquet- ça lui disait bien d'essayer... Le brun planta vivement ses dents dans l'embout de son crayon à papier et geignit discrètement : mais où était donc passée sa putain de vertu !

Vertu mise à part, le truc était que s'il en croyait le dessin, il prendrait vraiment son pied...

« Obsédé. »

Harry fusilla Blaise du regard.

« Je suis sûr que ça ne te dérangerait pas autant si c'était toi et Ron sur ce dessin, rétorqua-t-il.

_ … Si tu le dis. »

Voulant à tout prix prouver son point de vue, Harry dupliqua l'esquisse que venait de lui envoyer sa moitié et à l'aide d'un sortilège, il changea les têtes des personnages au profit de celle du basané et de son meilleur ami. Il tendit ensuite le bout de papier au bistré avec un sourire satisfait.

À la vue du dessin, Blaise faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive et ses yeux furent à deux doigts de sortir de leur orbite. Il se saisit du dessin et le regarda attentivement.

« Tu... ça te dérange si je le garde ? S'enquit-il.

_ Mais bien sur que non, minauda Harry. Obsédé. »

Blaise lui adressa une moue hautaine et rangea précieusement l'esquisse. De son côté, le brun se replongea dans son dilemme. Après une brève hésitation il fit une croix bien apparente en haut de la feuille et signala entre parenthèses qu'il n'était pas aussi souple. Il prit ensuite une nouvelle feuille et commença à dessiner.

_Voilà ce que je vais te faire dans trois heures_

Suivi d'un dessin racoleur.

Il envoya ensuite les deux dessins et se tourna pour voir la réaction du blond. En recevant les deux esquisses et reconnaissant son précédent dessin, l'Héritier Malfoy haussa un sourcil surpris avant qu'un sourire pervers n'étire ses lèvres: apparemment il avait compris où le brun voulait en venir. Il glissa son dessin dans sa poche puis ses joues prirent une vive couleur piment quand il vit l'ébauche que son homme avait fait. Il se pencha ensuite illico sur une autre œuvre.

Quelques instants plus tard il lui envoya une énième araignée en papier :

_Voilà ce que je vais te faire dans deux heures_

Le sexe érigé d'Harry devint encore plus dur à la vue de l'esquisse et il s'empressa de griffonner une réponse.

Juste avant d'envoyer le bout de papier, le brun eut un éclair de génie qui ferait certainement jouir sur-le-champ son blond dans son pantalon : il murmura un sort qui échangea les visages des personnages de son dessin. Ce fut donc lui qui se retrouva en position de complète soumission sous les actions perverses du Serpentard. Il changea ensuite le titre en:

_Voilà ce que je veux que **tu **me fasses dans deux heures_

Harry sourit. Son homme ne pourrait par y résister : que Harry lui demande de lui faire des trucs cochons était l'un de ses fantasmes. Il envoya le dessin et comme il s'y attendait, dès qu'il le vit, Draco lâcha un glapissement qui n'avait rien de masculin.

« Tout va bien M. Malfoy ? S'enquit le professeur McGonagall.

_ Oui, oui. »

Il fusilla ensuite Harry qui riait sous cape.

S'en suivit une suite de dessins encore plus débauchés:

_Voilà ce que je veux que tu me fasses dans une heure_

_Voilà ce que je veux que tu me fasses dans trente minutes_

_Voilà ce que je veux que tu me fasses à la fin du cours_

Harry mis un point final au dessin qu'il était de faire:

_Voilà ce que je veux que tu me fasses ici même sur cette table, tout de suite_

C'était absolument _parfait_ ! La soumission, le regard lubrique, les hurlements supposés, les accessoires, la présence de personnes -y compris celle d'un professeur… Bien sûr le brun n'était pas spécialement fier de se représenter dans une telle position, ainsi attaché et bâillonné mais il était sûr que Draco ne pourrait plus se retenir.

Il lança un sort au bout de papier qui prit la forme d'une araignée et sauta à terre en direction du Serpentard.

Harry attendit ensuite patiemment le cri de surprise de son homme, mais ce fut autre chose qu'il entendit:

« M. Malfoy, donnez-moi ce papier je vous prie. »

Le sang du brun se glaça immédiatement dans ses veines et ses poils se hérissèrent sur sa nuque. Il se tourna affolé vers son blond près de qui se tenait une Minerva McGonagall à la mine sévère.

« Euh... _ce_ bout de papier ? S'enquit Draco en lui montrant celui qu'il avait dans la main.

_ Oui, celui-ci.

_ Euh... c'est juste un bout de papier vous savez. Il traînait par terre et je me suis dit, stop au désordre dans les salles de classes. Une salle de cours n'est pas une poubelle, c'est un lieu d'apprentissage ! Et il est très mal poli d'y jeter nos déchets. C'est une sorte d'irrespect ! Envers la salle de classe ainsi qu'envers les _pauvres_ elfes de maison qui sont chargés du nettoyage ! Ils ne sont pas nos esclaves ! Ils méritent le respect. Et c'est pour cela que je pense personnellement que nous devrions tous ramasser au moins un papier qui se trouve à nous pieds et le jeter à la poubelle en sortant. »

Harry sourit. Son homme était vraiment doué pour embobiner les gens. Si seulement il n'en faisait pas des caisses !...

« M. Malfoy, coupa Minerva, donnez-moi ce bout de papier.

_ Si vous voulez à ce point un bout de papier, il y en a plein par terre.

_ M. Malfoy...

_ Parce qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple bout de papier. »

Le professeur poussa un profond soupir.

« Bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un simple bout de papier, je veux le votre, exigea-t-elle. »

Le Serpentard posa son regard sur son petit-ami et un sourire malicieux fendit son visage.

« Mais comme vous voudrez, déclara-t-il en s'exécutant. »

Le professeur s'en saisit et l'ouvrit soupçonneusement. Toute couleur partit de son visage dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur le dessin.

« _Par le short de Merlin_ ! S'écria-t-elle. »

Après cette brève accès de surprise, la femme d'âge mûre reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et, la mine encore plus sévère, elle se tourna vers Harry qui lâcha un petit glapissement et rougit.

« Je suppose que l'auteur de ce dessin c'est vous, M. Potter ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Interrogea Draco. »

Harry fusilla son copain souriant du regard. Comme si le titre du dessin et le dessin en lui-même ne constituaient pas en soi une preuve suffisante !

Un autre gémissement plaintif franchit les lèvres du Gryffondor tandis que ses dents s'enfonçaient dans sa joue : par Merlin pourquoi avait-il écrit qu'il voulait que son homme lui fasse toutes ces choses dans la salle de classe sous les yeux même de la directrice de sa maison ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

Le professeur McGonagall soupira.

« Apparemment vous séparer ne suffit pas... constata-t-elle. »

Elle se dirigea lentement vers son bureau.

« M. Potter, interpela-t-elle, pour demain, vous me ferrez une dissertation de 500mots sur ''pourquoi est-ce que je ne dois pas envoyer de dessin pornographique à mon petit-ami pendant le cours de métamorphose''. »

Draco prit un air faussement offusqué.

« Un dessin pornographique ? Répéta-t-il. Harry ! Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle chose de ta part...

_ Cessez de faire vos simagrées M. Malfoy, demanda le professeur McGonagall tandis que le concerné se faisait incendier du regard par Harry pour tant de mauvaise foi. J'espère que ça vous servira de leçon et que vous vous concentrerez _enfin_ sur le cours au lieu de vous focaliser sur des dessins non appropriés. Nous en étions donc... »

Assit sur sa chaise, Harry fulminait. C'était le blond qui commençait cet échange de dessins obscènes et c'était _lui_ qui était puni ! Parce qu'il était évident que si le professeur de métamorphose avait tenté de lui punir aussi, l'Héritier Malfoy aura immédiatement rétorqué que c'était le premier mot qu'il recevait et qu'il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Apparemment, petit-copain ou non le blond restait avant tout un Serpentard d'une extrême mauvaise foi.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en sentant quelque chose buter contre son mollet. Ses yeux faillirent ensuite sortir de leur orbite en voyant l'araignée en papier qui s'efforçait d'attirer son attention. Le brun fut tout d'abord tenté de prévenir son professeur pour que son homme soit puni mais, décidant qu'il valait mieux que ça, il se contenta se fusiller une fois de plus son petit-ami amusé du regard et de reporter son attention sur le cours.

Loin d'être satisfait de ce comportement, l'araignée fit un énorme bond pour atterrir sur la table du Survivant, juste devant ses yeux. Là, elle s'ouvrit immédiatement.

_Tu m'excites toujours_

Le Gryffondor sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. C'était que son homme se foutait vraiment de sa gueule !

Il retourna vivement vers ledit homme et l'incendia du regard. Ce dernier ne lui adressa qu'un sourire amusée et un regard pétillant. Pour bien lui montrer sa façon de penser, Harry lui fit un geste peu élégant de sa main.

« M. Potter ! »

Le concerné leva timidement les yeux vers la personne qui avait pris la parole, les joues rougies. Bien sûr son professeur n'était pas très loin de lui et avait donc pu parfaitement voir son geste inapproprié !

Honteux, Harry s'empressa de ranger ses doigts.

« Euh... je... bégaya-t-il. »

Il n'était pas le moins du monde aidé par son homme qui pouffait de rire.

« Je... »

Les yeux de la femme d'âge mûre montraient distinctement de la colère ainsi qu'une pointe de déception et d'exaspération.

« Je...

_ Plus 500mots sur ''pourquoi est-ce que je ne dois pas faire de geste irrespectueux à mon petit-ami durant le cours de métamorphose'', décréta le professeur avant de revenir sèchement à son bourreau. »

Entendant toujours son homme glousser dans son dos, Harry se tourna une dernière fois vers lui pour le fusiller du regard, puis il se focalisa sur le cours. Soudainement, il ne savait plus si sortir avec le blond était une bonne idée...

HPDMHPDM

« Messieurs Malfoy, Potter, restez un moment je vous prie. »

Harry, qui juste après la sonnerie s'était immédiatement lancé vers la sortie les oreilles bourdonnant de rage pour ne pas se retrouver avec son copain, fut contraint de revenir sur ses pas et de s'arrêter devant le bureau de son professeur. Il s'éloigna néanmoins du Serpentard quand ce dernier fit mine de s'approcher de lui. Le blond sourit mais respecta cette distance.

« Messieurs, reprit le professeur McGonagall après que tous les autres élèves soient sortis, je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez finalement suivit mon conseil, que vous avez enterré la hache de guerre et vous êtes considérablement... rapprochés, mais même si je peux comprendre que votre relation soit très grisante pour le moment, ce n'est pas une raison pour décrocher en cours.

_ On est désolé, s'excusa mornement Harry. »

Le professeur de métamorphose observa un instant ses deux élèves : Draco qui couvait Harry du regard en souriant, amusé, et Harry qui boudait, et elle lâcha un soupir.

« J'espère juste que ça ne se reproduira plus, dit-elle. Ou du moins... que vous serez plus discrets... »

Et sous le regard surpris de ses deux élèves, elle rendit à Draco le bout de papier plié en quatre qu'elle lui avait confisqué.

« M...Merci, bégaya-t-il ébahi.

_ Vous pouvez y aller. Et au fait, interrompit-elle alors que les deux jeunes hommes avaient pratiquement atteint la sortie, félicitations pour vous deux. »

Et c'est avec un sourire plus ou moins discret que Harry et Draco sortirent de la salle.

HPDMHPDM

« 'Ry attends ! 'Ry ! »

Draco parvint finalement à rattraper son homme et ce dernier lui fit face avec une mine boudeuse.

« Tu es fâché, nota Draco.

_ Quelle perspicacité, ironisa le brun. »

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons mais Draco le retint. Il l'attira tout contre lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Harry essaya de se déloger de ce cocon sans trop de conviction.

« 'Ry tu...

_ Tu n'es qu'un sale con ! Coupa Harry.

_ 'Ry...

_ ''Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle chose de ta part'', répéta Harry. »

Draco pouffa de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, grommela Harry. »

Son homme plongea sa tête dans son cou et le couvrit de baisers.

« Je suis fâché contre toi, grogna le brun.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je suis _toujours_ fâché contre toi. Tu n'es qu'un sale con.

_ Je t'aime.

_Tu n'es qu'un sale con.

_ Je t'aime.

_ …Tu n'es qu'un sale con.

_ Je t'aime. »

Après quelques ''je t'aime'' en réponse à ''tu n'es qu'un sale con'' et plusieurs baisers bien placés, Draco réussit à se faire pardonner. Décidément Harry ne pouvait pas lui résister.

C'est donc main dans la main que les deux adolescents se rendirent dans les cachots. Bien sûr, comme Harry se trouvait avec l'Héritier Malfoy, le professeur Snape ne fit aucune remarque quant à leur retard.

Le Survivant remarqua que son meilleur ami était assis seul à une paillasse. Il fit un pas vers lui mais Draco l'entraîna avec lui. Il s'installa donc à côté de son blond sous le regard un peu ébahi de leur professeur de potion.

xx

Snape soupira pour la énième fois : il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Depuis un peu plus d'une heure, son filleul, Draco Malfoy, préparait la potion du jour aux côtés de son, récent petit-ami, Harry Potter. Qu'ils soient côte à côte ne le choquait pas tant que ça- après tout ils sortaient ensemble- non ce qui faisait hérisser ses poils sur sa nuque c'était ce que le blond lui disait :

« Plus fines les tranches, mon ange. »

« Tu peux aller chercher les yeux de chauve-souris s'il-te-plaît, mon cœur ? »

« Amour, tu ne devrais pas mélanger ces deux fioles. »

Le professeur de potion frissonna. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'Héritier Malfoy était du genre à dire des mots doux. Ni même qu'il pouvait tomber follement amoureux de quelqu'un au point de les lui dire.

Après un dernier soupir, il leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna du chaudron du jeune couple.

De son côté, Draco était au bord du désespoir et la veine sortant de son cou en était la preuve ! Il n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre _comment_ il était possible d'être aussi nul en potion ! Le brun était pourtant de quelqu'un de brillant ! Mais il n'avait néanmoins aucune hésitation à moudre des sels de *** avec des griffes de *** !... Il était pourtant tout aussi au courant de lui de la potion qu'ils devaient exécuter !

« Harry, interpella-t-il d'une voix doucereuse d'où transparaissait l'agacement. »

Ce dernier leva innocemment sa tête vers lui.

Draco mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure : qu'il était sexy son brun ! Entrain d'éplucher des cosses de *** avec ses grands yeux émeraudes ne voyant pas du tout ce qu'il faisait de mal. C'était qu'il le prendrait bien ici même sur cette table...

L'Héritier se donna une claque mentale. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de penser à ce genre de chose !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda le blond.

_ Je... pèle des cosses de ***.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est _vraiment_ ce que tu es entrain de faire ? »

Harry baissa penaudement la tête vers sa préparation. Il avait les doigts tous collants à cause du jus qui sortait des cosses vertes qu'il dénudait depuis un peu plus de dix minutes en faisant de son mieux.

« Bah... oui... »

Il leva timidement les yeux vers son homme et ne put retenir un rougissement face à son regard inquisiteur. Il était de notoriété public que le brun craignait vraiment en potion et le blond prenait peu à peu vraiment conscience de ce fait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs eu de cesse que de le rappeler à l'ordre depuis le début de la séance.

L'Héritier poussa un soupir d'exaspération et pinça l'arrête de son nez entre deux de ses doigts.

« J'ai fait une bêtise ? Risqua le brun. »

Le blond éclata d'un rire jaune. Une bêtise ? De son point de vue le Gryffondor _écrabouillait_ les cosses de *** , et ledit Gryffondor lui demandait s'il avait fait une _bêtise_ ! À présent les cosses étaient totalement inutilisables, voire dangereuses pour la bonne marche de la décoction !

« Et... que comptais-tu en faire ? S'enquit-il, craignant le pire.

_ Euh... les mélanger avec les herbes de *** coupés en fines lamelles. »

Draco jeta un œil audites herbes coupées en lamelles par les soins du brun et il ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux. C'était _ça_ qu'il appelait couper en lamelle !

Cours de potion première année : toujours appliquer à la _lettre_ et avec soin les instructions. Donc quand le livre disait couper un fine lamelle, il fallait _vraiment_ les couper en _fine lamelle_ ! Et pas en ce... cet _amas_ négligé !

Harry se dandina nerveusement sur ses pieds devant le teint livide de son homme et sa mine désespérée.

« Je... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? S'enquit-il. »

La mâchoire du blond se crispa. Il y avait bien une centaine de choses que le Survivant faisait de travers mais toutes les énoncer prendraient trop de temps.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, reprit le contrôle de lui-même et dit d'une voix la plus calme possible.

« Mon ange.

_ … Oui ?

_ Tu sais quoi ? Laisse ce que tu es entrain de faire et coupe-moi des feuilles de *** en cube s'il-te-plaît. »

Les yeux du rouge et or parcoururent rapidement le tableau noir couvert de craie devant eux puis son livre ouvert à la bonne page.

« Mais, on n'a pas besoin de ce genre de feuilles dans la potion, remarqua-t-il. »

Les lèvres du Serpentard s'étirèrent dans un sourire resplendissant.

« Justement, dit-il simplement. »

Il laissa ensuite son homme, l'air béat et la bouche ouverte, choqué de s'être fait ainsi mettre sur le carreau et il entreprit d'éplucher lui même les cosses de ***.

xx

Snape renifla dédaigneusement. Bien sûr la potion de son filleul était parfaite ! Ce qui le dérangeait le plus c'était que le tout récent petit-ami dudit filleul avait préparé des ingrédients non nécessaire à la réalisation de la potion pendant une bonne partie de la séance, laissant ainsi le blond faire tout le travail !

« Il est sûr qu'il est plus facile de récolter les fruits du travail d'autrui plutôt que de s'efforcer de faire des efforts pour s'améliorer, n'est-ce pas M. Potter ? »

Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ? Mais je...

_ Bien entendu, j'en prendrai compte dans ma notation. »

Sur cette déclaration, le professeur de potion alla contrôler les autres élèves.

Harry, quant à lui, fusilla son blond du regard.

« Mais c'est toi qui... C'est de ta faute si... bégaya-t-il. »

Draco sourit.

« Amour, fit-il tout en tripotant les boucles brunes de sa moitié. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, Sev' ne te croira jamais... »

Il tapota ensuite doucement le bout du nez du brun et commença à ranger ses affaires.

HPDMHPDM

« Tu vas me manquer. »

Harry se pelotonna plus confortablement entre les bras du Serpentard et l'embrassa tendrement.

« C'est juste pour deux heures, rétorqua-t-il.

_... Tu vas me manquer quand même. »

Après la pause déjeuner, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor avaient cours séparément. Cette brève séparation semblait être un véritable déchirement pour le jeune couple.

Draco butina avec amour les lèvres de sa moitié, raffermit sa prise sur sa taille, passa doucement ses doigts dans la forêt brune et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« … Je t'aime, Harry, souffla-t-il.

_ Mmm, moi aussi je t'aime Dray. »

« Hum, hum. »

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent mollement vers leur professeur de Sortilège qui les sermonnait doucement du regard.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Malfoy, je vous promets de prendre bien soin de M. Potter. Vous le retrouverez en un seul morceau à la fin du cours. »

Draco fourra sa tête dans les cheveux du brun et respira une grande bouffée de son shampoing.

« Il y a intérêt, bougonna-t-il. »

Le Gryffondor lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et se sépara de lui de quelques centimètres.

« Il faut que j'y aille, murmura-t-il.

_ …Je n'ai pas envie...

_ Ça va faire cinq minutes que le professeur Flitwick attend. Et tu es en retard pour ton cours.

_ Et ? »

Harry pouffa de rire.

« Allez, encouragea-t-il, c'est juste deux petites heures. »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna franchement de son homme et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

« Harry, interpella Draco juste avant qu'il ne pénètre dans la salle.

_ Hum ?

_ Je t'aime. »

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du brun.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Sur ces derniers mots doux, le Gryffondor entra dans la salle de classe. Il repéra immédiatement son meilleur ami et prit place à ses côtés.

« Tiens, tu te souviens _enfin_ de mon existence ? Railla le roux. »

Harry soupira.

« Ron, je sais que je n'ai pas été super présent en ce moment, mais c'est juste que... je l'aime tellement ! Et ça fait un bout de temps alors... maintenant qu'il m'aime aussi...

_ Vous êtes en phase lune de miel, termina Ron.

_ Exactement, répondit Harry avec un sourire. »

Le roux roula des yeux.

« Quand je pense que tu trouvais qu'Hermione et moi étions ridicules, la fouine et toi êtes pires. »

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent un peu.

« Mais... non je...

_ C'est ça. Tu m'as l'air à deux doigts d'écrire le nom de la fouine sur un bout de papier et de l'entourer avec des petits cœurs. »

En repensant au dessin fait durant le cours de métamorphose, les joues d'Harry rougirent encore plus.

« Attends tu... fit Ron en notant le drôle d'air de son ami. Tu es sérieux là ?

_ … Bon il est fort probable que Dray et moi soyons plus à gerber que toi et Herm', concéda le brun. Mais je t'assure que dès que notre relation sera bien établie, on redeviendra aussi proches qu'avant tous les deux. »

Ron fit la moue. Pas sûr qu'ils redeviennent aussi proches qu'à l'époque où ce n'était qu'eux trois : Harry, Hermione et lui.

« Bon d'accord je ne pense pas que notre situation sera comme avant, avoua Harry. Maintenant il faut que je partage mon temps entre toi, Dray, ... Herm'... Théo... _et_ Blaise, dit-il en feignant de ne pas remarquer la brusque mine renfrognée du roux. Mais je ferai de mon mieux. »

Il adressa ensuite un timide sourire à son meilleur ami auquel ce dernier répondit. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais leur professeur le coupa dans son élan.

« M. Potter, M. Weasley, si vous ne voulez pas finir avec une heure de colle, je vous conseille de vous taire et de vous focaliser sur le cours. On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. »

Avec une moue boudeuse, les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent.

HPDMHPDM

« Franchement, je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à te voir rouler des pelles à la fouine. »

Le cours de Sortilège venait de se terminer et Harry et Ron se dirigeaient à présent vers leur prochain cours : Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Le brun éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

« Pourtant tu vas devoir t'y faire, rétorqua-t-il. Parce qu'on qu'on est pas prêt d'arrêter. »

Ron grimaça.

« Oh arrête, ce n'est pas si horrible ! Relativisa Harry.

_ 'Ry, te voir fourrer ta langue dans la bouche de Malfoy c'est exactement comme si tu la fourrais dans la bouche de Crabbe ou Goyle.

_ _Crabbe_ ou _Goyle_ ? S'offusqua le brun. Franchement Ron tu... »

Le brun se tut et sursauta brusquement en sentant deux bras puissants l'enlacer et une bouche curieuse embrasser tendrement son cou.

« Dray... gloussa-t-il, le reconnaissant immédiatement. »

Il se retourna, noua ses bras autour du cou de son blond et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Erk. »

Draco se tourna avec lassitude vers le rouquin.

« La ferme Weasley, ce spectacle est beaucoup plus réjouissant que celui de toi embrassant ta truite de copine.

_ Ma truite de copine... bougonna-t-il en reconnaissant là le surnom que le blond avait donné à Lavande. Mais dis-moi Malfoy, est-ce qu'Hermione est toujours une putain de Sang-de-Bourbe maintenant qu'elle sort avec ton meilleur ami ? »

La bouche de Draco se tordit en une grimace et il darda un regard acéré sur le rouquin moqueur.

« Quoi qu'elle soit Weasley, tu resteras toujours cette crétine de Belette à taches de rousseur.

_ Et toi tu resteras toujours cette connasse de fouine. »

Le regard vissé dans celui de leur adversaire, une tension plus que palpable s'installa entre les deux adolescents.

« Ok, ok, temps mort ! Exigea Harry. »

Il regarda ensuite les deux hommes successivement avec insistance.

« Vous êtes tous les deux très importants pour moi, alors je vous serais reconnaissant de bien vouloir faire un effort et de vous comporter de manière civilisée. »

Ron toisa l'Héritier Malfoy de haut en bas puis il renifla dédaigneusement.

« Mouais, lâcha-t-il. On se verra quand tu auras perdu le chewing-gum blond que tu appelles petit-ami. »

Sur ce, le Gryffondor tourna les talons.

Harry fit la moue. Si les deux garçons ne trouvaient pas rapidement un terrain d'entente, les prochains jours s'annonçaient tendus...

Il gloussa ensuite en sentant des baisers parsemer son cou et il perdit le fil de ses pensées.

xx

Harry et Draco se rendirent main dans la main à leur cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dehors, le froid mordant leur gifla les joues. Harry frissonna et se rapprocha un peu plus de son copain.

Les deux adolescents étaient un peu en retard et ils s'approchèrent des autres élèves aussi discrètement que leur permettait le fait d'être le sujet de tous les commérages et les gloussements incessant de Harry face aux caresses et aux baisers de son amant.

Quand il les vit aussi enamourés l'un de l'autre, les yeux de Hagrid faillirent sortir de leur orbite ! Et ce fut un peu hébété qu'il regarda l'un de ses élèves préférés prendre place entre les bras de son ex-pire ennemi qui le tint fermement et fourra sa tête dans son cou.

« Euhm... On va débuter le cours... bégaya-t-il. »

Profitant pleinement du parfum de son brun, Draco étouffa un rire.

« On dirait qu'il va s'étouffer dans sa barbe, gloussa-t-il. »

Trop occupé à gémir, Harry ne répondit pas.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire béat d'Harry se transforma en grimace : ses doigts commençaient à geler... Il baissa les yeux sur les gants en cuir fourré qui enveloppaient les doigts de son homme. Ils paraissaient vachement chauds et confortables...

Après une légère hésitation, Harry pinça doucement l'un des gants juste au dessus du majeur droit du blond et tira lentement dessus. Le gant glissa ainsi de la main douce et blanche du Serpentard qui ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Et ce fut donc avec un petit sourire satisfait, qu'Harry enfila le vêtement qui était douillet à souhait !

« J'ai froid moi maintenant, maugréa Draco.

_ Bah comme ça on est à égalité, rétorqua Harry. Une main glacée chacun. »

Draco frotta tendrement son nez contre le cou du Gryffondor et glissa doucement sa main à présent dénudée, à travers les boutons du chaud manteau de son amour. La main curieuse se faufila ensuite sous sa robe de sorcier puis sous sa chemise et Harry frissonna brusquement et ses muscles se crispèrent quand la main déjà refroidi du vert et argent se posa sur son torse nu.

« Dray, gloussa le rouge et or en se dandinant. C'est froid.

_ C'est toi qui m'as piqué un gant. Je ne fais que trouver un moyen pour me réchauffer... »

Draco mordilla doucement l'oreille de son brun et sortit sa main droite de la chemise de ce dernier pour la fourrer dans son pantalon.

En réponse à cet attouchement, Harry émit un petit cri étouffé et ses poils se hérissèrent sur sa nuque.

« Dray, non mais ça va pas ! Souffla-t-il.

_ Relaxe personne ne regarde. »

Harry glapit quand son homme tritura l'un de ses testicules entre ses doigts.

« Ils sont tous beaucoup trop absorbés par le cours _passionnant_ de ce crétin de Garde-Chasse. »

Harry grimaça et enfonça son coude dans l'estomac de son homme pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Ce dernier grogna.

« Tu es vraiment obligé d'être ami avec tous les rebuts de Poudlard ? Ronchonna-t-il.

_ Dray...

_ Ça va, je retire ce que j'ai dit. »

En contrepartie, le Serpentard caressa tendrement la verge de sa moitié qui gémit faiblement.

« On... On risque de... nous voir, haleta-t-il.

_ Mais non ! On est un peu en retrait et les élèves sont tous beaucoup trop absorbés par la satanée bestiole qu'on est censé étudier. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le début de sa phrase s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand la bouche du vert et argent s'égara sur le lobe de son oreille. De nouveaux gémissements s'échappèrent alors de sa bouche.

« Harry ? »

Le brun revint immédiatement sur Terre en entendant son prénom. Ses joues virèrent au piment et il s'empressa de débarrasser son pantalon de la présence de la main de son petit-ami.

C'était Hagrid qui l'avait interrompu. Le demi-géant semblait un peu gêné.

« Pour... Pour finir tu voudrais bien... approcher le *** ? »

Comme d'habitude le Garde-Chasse sollicitait son aide face l'absence de motivation de la classe pour s'approcher de la créature qu'il présentait.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ladite créature puis il se mordit doucement la lèvre. C'était qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment une dégaine engageante ! M'enfin, il n'allait pas laisser tomber son ami. Il fit un pas en avant mais les bras de son blond le retinrent.

« Il est hors de question que tu t'approches de ce truc, gronda Draco.

_ Mais Dray... »

Le Gryffondor tenta de se déloger de son cocon sans succès.

« N'y compte pas 'Ry, bougonna Draco. Ses créatures sont réputées dangereuses, alors je ne veux pas que tu prennes le moindre risque. »

Harry pouffa de rire.

« Arrête, elles ne sont pas si dangereuses que ça, contredit-il.

_ Je te signale que j'ai failli perdre un bras en troisième année à cause de son poulet ailé. »

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent.

« Hippogriffe, corrigea-t-il.

_ Même chose.

_ En plus tu l'avais bien cherché. Buck était adorable ! Si tu avais fait ce que...

_ _Adorable_ ! J'ai failli perdre un bras !

_ C'était juste une égratignure, relativisa Harry en roulant des yeux.

_ Une _égratignure_ ! S'indigna le blond. Une égra... »

Draco se tut au milieu de sa phrase et se força à se calmer.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-il d'une voix qui se voulait posée, il n'est pas question que tu t'approches de ce... _truc_. S'il te blessait, te contaminait avec ses bactéries ou... »

Harry pouffa de rire.

« Tu es adorable Dray, décréta-t-il. »

Sur ce, il fit violence pour que le blond le lâche et il se dirigea vers le *** sous le regard d'un Hagrid soulagé et d'un Draco consterné.

« Alors, tu lui tends doucement la main et attends qu'il fasse le premier pas, informa le Garde-Chasse. Ensuite tu pourras le caresser. »

Le brun acquiesça et s'approcha du *** en grimaçant : la bestiole, roulé en boule, ne ressemblait à rien de connu et semblait passablement énervée.

Il s'exécuta néanmoins et tendit sa main non gantée vers la créature. Cette dernière grogna vivement et lui donna un coup de patte qui égratigna superficiellement son index. Le Gryffondor sourit en entendant son homme lâcher un petit glapissement inquiet.

Voyant qu'il n'attaquait pas, le *** considéra finalement qu'Harry n'était pas une menace. Il s'approcha timidement de lui et lécha doucement le bout de ses doigts gelés.

Harry pouffa de rire : ça chatouillait un peu.

Après quelques instants, le brun se décida à le caresser. La créature n'opposa aucune résistance et le brun put ainsi constater que sa fourrure, douce et épaisse, était très agréable au touché.

Suite à cela, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit au loin dans le château.

« Bon, et bien le cours est terminé, déclara Hagrid. Merci encore Harry. »

Le concerné lui adressa un sourire avant d'être assailli par un petit-copain inquiet qui se saisit immédiatement de sa main blessée.

« Ça va ? J'en étais sûr, cette bestiole est dangereuse ! »

Il s'embarqua ensuite dans un monologue déplorant les qualifications de leur professeur qui mettait sciemment sa vie en danger.

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, conseilla-t-il.

_ N'importe quoi, pouffa Harry.

_ Mais...

_ Dray arrête. Je ne suis pas en sucre. »

Sur ce, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son blond et il s'élança à grandes enjambées vers le château suivi de près par son petit-copain et sous le regard consterné de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier secoua sa tête. Non, il ne pourrait jamais se faire à ce genre de spectacle. Il tourna la tête et son regard croisa un instant celui de son ex-petite-amie. Cette dernière soutint son regard autant qu'elle put et elle lui adressa un faible sourire. Son copain vert et argent se trouvait près d'elle.

Ron grimaça, pris d'une soudaine nausée, et détourna précipitamment les yeux. Ces derniers effleurèrent alors Zabini qui discutait vivement avec un autre Serpentard. Quand il s'aperçut de son regard, le sourire du basané s'éteignit brusquement. Il baissa la tête, s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et s'éloigna.

Le rouquin s'accorda un discret sourire en coin : apparemment le bistré avait retenu la leçon.

Son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt en sentant quelqu'un se pendre vivement à son bras.

« Ron-Ron on y va ? Il fait froid. »

Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux sur sa petite-amie à la mine boudeuse.

Il lâcha un discret soupir.

« Oui, acquiesça-t-il. On y va. »

HPDMHPDM

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 22 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à le commenter :) !

Je remercie les nombreuses personnes qui m'ont éclairé sur la nationalité de Seamus et celles qui m'ont proposé des fics threesomes pour m'aider dans mon choix avec le couple de James.

**Prochain chapitre** : Entre le **4-6** mai !

**Réponse aux questions fréquentes**:

-L'arrivée de Sirius n'est pas encore pour toute de suite. J'ai des choses à régler avant.

-Ézéchiel et Scott sont tous les deux hétéros alors non, ils ne vont pas finir ensemble.

.

**Information**: Plus j'avance dans l'histoire et plus je me rends compte que je ne pourrais pas boucler ma fic en 50 chapitres. Donc je pense que ma fic sera constituée d'une soixantaine de chapitres sans les compter les interludes.


	28. Chapitre 23 : Premier pas

Titre** :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant…

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non-corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis vraiment pressée alors je poste juste en coup de vent !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

.

**RAR**:

Dans le prochain chapitre !

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 23: Premier pas

.

Ron Weasley, en avait marre de sa vie. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde autour de lui s'épanouissait et trouvait le bonheur, mais que lui restait sur la touche. Il y avait tout d'abord eu la mise en couple de Dean et Seamus qui avait fait que les garçons passaient vraiment plus de temps ensemble, puis Hermione qui l'avait lâché pour Nott sans trop d'hésitation et enfin Harry qui filait le parfait amour avec _Draco Malfoy_ ! Qui eut cru que les deux jeunes hommes, qui se détestaient viscéralement depuis le premier regard, tomberaient follement amoureux et deviendraient l'un des ces couples transis d'amour et adorables à en gerber ? Il comprenait tout à fait que son ami ait besoin d'un peu de temps rien que pour eux deux étant donné la situation, mais bien qu'Harry lui ait assuré qu'il serait plus disponible après sa période ''lune de miel'', cette dernière s'éternisait jour après jour. Tant et si bien que le roux ne faisait qu'entrapercevoir le brun au cours de la journée et que les seuls moments où ils étaient ensemble pour une durée plus longue que deux secondes, étaient pendant les cours qu'ils ne partageaient pas avec les Serpentard. Et même là, Harry transpirait tellement le bonheur et était si excité par sa relation nouvelle avec le Prince des Serpentard, qu'il était presque impossible d'avoir une conversation normal avec lui ! Il était sans cesse perdu dans ses pensées remplies de nuages roses et de petits cœurs.

Ron soupira. Et pour finir il y avait… son plus gros problème du moment…

Il grimaça en sentant quelqu'un se pendre à son bras.

« Mon Ron-Ron d'amour tu m'as _tellement_ manqué ! Fit une voix nasillarde. »

Cela faisait juste quelques heures que le roux n'avait pas vu sa petite-amie. Ou plutôt, qu'il avait réussi à l'éviter… Le rouge et or s'était vite aperçu que la brune était du genre super glue avec tête chercheuse intégrée : n'importe quel soit l'endroit ou il se trouvait, elle finissait toujours par le trouver !

Dans un premier temps, quand Ron s'était rendu compte que Lavande craquait sur lui, il avait été plutôt flatté. Comme il l'avait déjà dit à Harry, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait la queue pour sortir avec lui. Il se sentait d'autant plus exclu qu'à présent, il était le seul à ne pas avoir subi de relooking. Avant, ils étaient trois à être un peu démodés mais maintenant qu'Hermione et Harry étaient super sexy et attiraient pas mal de monde, il était le seul à porter toujours les mêmes guenilles. Donc il était vrai que l'attention que lui portait Lavande, à un moment où il doutait tant de lui, lui avait fait chaud au cœur.

Au début, ils avaient filé le grand amour. Ron trouvait Lavande jolie, drôle et sympathique. Mais malheureusement pour lui, leur phase ''lune de miel'' avait rapidement pris fin et tous les défauts de la brune lui étaient sautés à la figure : jalouse, invasive, colérique, boudeuse… Sans parler des _insupportables_ surnoms dont elle l'affublait ! Et pour être tout à fait franc, _oui_ ça l'avait fait flipper quand elle lui avait offert cette photo de leurs ''futurs enfants'' qu'elle avait obtenu en mélangeant leurs deux visages, alors qu'ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis peu de temps !

Lui, cherchait une relation simple pour se changer les idées. Pas une relation où on parlait mariage et enfants dès le second rendez-vous !

D'un côté, Harry avait de la chance d'être tombé amoureux de son ennemi : il connaissait déjà très bien tous ses défauts alors il ne pouvait pas avoir de mauvaises surprises et ne pouvait découvrir que des traits de caractères positifs.

Tout cela pour dire que le rouquin envisageait de plus en plus de rompre avec Lavande. Mais en même temps, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que rester avec la brune alors que l'étincelle qu'il y avait eu entre eux s'était éteinte depuis longtemps était cruel, il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait de nouveau se retrouver seul au milieu de tous ces couples.

Ron soupira une seconde fois, sa vie était bien compliquée…

« Rony-chou, tu ne m'écoutes pas, se plaignit Lavande. »

Le concerné grinça des dents et il se retint avec grande peine de rouler des yeux.

« Mais si, affirma-t-il.

_ Ah oui ? »

La brune le força à arrêter de marcher et planta un regard furieux dans le sien en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Que… on forme le plus parfait des couples ? Tenta Ron. »

Lavande soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Raté, grogna-t-elle. Maintenant je vais devoir tout recommencer depuis le début. »

La Gryffondor se raccrocha ensuite au bras de son copain et ils se remirent à marcher.

« Génial, marmonna Ron.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? S'enquit Lavande.

_ Rien, je t'écoute ma _choupinette d'amour_. »

Et c'est avec un large sourire que la brune se remit à déblatérer comme une pie.

Le rouquin s'apprêtait à se replonger dans ses pensées quand son regard fut happé par quelqu'un : non loin de lui, se trouvait Zabini. Ce n'était pas la présence à proprement parlé du Serpentard dans le couloir qui le choquait, mais la personne avec qui il parlait : un Serdaigle. Et ce n'était pas comme si le basané l'embêtait, non loin de là ! Les deux jeunes hommes conversaient avec entrain comme de vieux amis.

Bon, Harry l'avait prévenu que de nombreuses personnes, autres que des Serpentard, portaient le basané dans leurs cœurs. Mais ça faisait juste _bizarre_ de constater le phénomène par lui-même.

Le bistré éclata soudainement de rire en réponse à une blague de son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas du tout un rire pincé d'aristocrate coincé du cul. C'était un rire franc et plein de vie.

Ron rougit ensuite faiblement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était entrain de dévisager le Serpentard. Il allait détourner son regard, mais ce fut le moment que choisit le bistré pour lever les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent immédiatement.

Un peu surpris au début, Ron ne tarda pas à afficher la moue hargneuse qu'il réservait au vert et argent. Un voile de tristesse passa alors devant les yeux de ce dernier et il s'empressa de baisser la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et tourna les talons.

Ron sourit : apparemment tout n'était pas aussi pourri qu'il semblait le croire dans sa vie, le basané semblait bel et bien avoir compris le message.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Le roux baissa les yeux sur le visage rond de sa petite-amie.

« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée ! Déclara-t-il. »

Sa réponse dut être la bonne car la brune sourit et se lança de nouveau dans un monologue.

Ron quant à lui, grimaça : il ne savait pas ce à quoi il venait d'agréer, mais connaissant sa copine, ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

HPDMHPDM

« 'Ry… »

Son ami émergea lentement de ses pensées.

« Hum ? Fit-il distraitement.

_ Je ne voudrais pas te presser mais… Je veux dire… »

Un sourire timide étira les lèvres de Harry.

« Ma phase lune de miel ? Devina-t-il. »

Ron acquiesça. Les deux adolescents se trouvaient en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. En gros, c'était le parfait moment pour une petite conversation entre amis.

« Écoute, je sais que tu es super heureux avec Malfoy… et que tu ne l'as probablement jamais été autant de toute ta vie mais… tu me manques Harry. Tu manges à la table des Serpents, dors dans le dortoir des Serpents, t'assoies à côté d'un Serpent à presque tous les cours… Je… Tu me manques Harry. »

Le concerné soupira.

« Je sais. »

Ces derniers temps, Harry voulait vraiment passer le plus de temps possible avec Draco, alors il l'avait suivi dans son dortoir et à sa table sans protester ni essayer de le convaincre de venir faire un tour chez les rouges et ors. Surtout qu'il était certain que le blond ne voudrait pas et ferait toute une scène pour appuyer son point de vue ! Et Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec son amour pour le moment alors, il avait laissé couler. Il voulait tenter la phase '' viens avec moi dans mon dortoir'' au moment qu'il jugerait propice. Apparemment ce moment était pour bientôt…

« Je vais parler à Dray, assura-t-il. »

Harry sourit et son ami en fit autant.

« Et puisque je reviens vers toi, tu vas _enfin_ pouvoir casser avec Lavande, nota nonchalamment le brun. »

Ron grimaça. Même avec la tête dans les nuages son ami n'avait pas oublié ce petit détail.

HPDMHPDM

« Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur. »

Draco leva la tête vers Harry, l'air intrigué. Ce dernier sourit.

« C'est vide, ajouta-t-il. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Héritier Malfoy, puis il baissa les yeux et reprit ses activités précédentes c'est-à-dire, embrasser, lécher et caresser tendrement le ventre plat du Survivant.

« Pour l'instant, chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers. Je ferai bientôt en sorte qu'il se remplisse d'adorables jumeaux. »

Harry rit doucement. Il glissa lentement ses doigts dans les fins cheveux blonds de son copain et soupira d'aise sous ses tendres attouchements.

« Heureusement qu'on a pas encore le Lien, remarqua Harry. Parce qu'à entendre tes dires, je serai rapidement tombé enceint. »

Après un dernier baiser humide sur le ventre du brun, Draco le recouvrit et remonta vers son visage où il déposa une ribambelle de baisers sous les gloussements de son amour. Puis, il tripota affectueusement les boucles brunes de Harry, sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime Harry, souffla-t-il. »

Le concerné sourit.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Ils fondirent ensuite dans la bouche l'un de l'autre et se dévorèrent mutuellement leurs lèvres avec passion pendant plusieurs minutes.

Ils finirent cependant par mettre fin au baiser et Draco se remit à embrasser Harry sur l'ensemble du visage.

« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de faire ça, c'est de plus en plus flippant, maugréa Draco entre ses dents.

_ Hum ? Fit le concerné.

_ Arrête de nous mater, ça devient malsain. Tu fais de plus en plus pervers. »

Le concerné grogna.

« Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux ! Ça en devient gerbant, bougonna-t-il. Toujours là, à vous _embrasser_, vous _tripoter_ et à vous faire les _yeux doux_… D'ailleurs vous allez vous faire engueuler par James, s'il rentre et qu'il vous voit _encore_ entrain de vous peloter sur son lit. »

Harry gloussa.

« On devrait _vraiment_ arrêter de faire ça, ricana-t-il.

_ C'est n'est quand même pas de notre faute si son lit est à chaque fois celui qui est le plus proche de nous, répliqua Draco.

_ Ton lit est pourtant juste à côté… »

Draco plongea sa tête dans son cou et marqua la peau halée d'un suçon sous le faible rouspétage du brun : le précédent venait à peine de s'effacer !

« Il est trop loin, grogna-t-il.

_ Voyons Dray, gloussa le rouge et or. En plus, si tu concèdes à te déplacer dans ton lit on pourra… _approfondir_ notre petit divertissement… »

Pour accentuer ses paroles, Harry caressa doucement l'un des pectoraux du blond et pinça son téton à travers sa chemise.

« Oh Harry… Ta proposition est des plus… alléchantes. »

Il adressa ensuite un sourire plus que graveleux à sa moitié.

« _Écœurant_, cracha Blaise. Vous vous détestiez encore il y a peu et maintenant vous voilà adorables à en devenir… _écœurant_. Moi aussi je devrais vivre ça avec Ron !… Au lieu de ça, il me hait alors que je ne lui ai jamais rien fait… »

Harry et Draco soupirèrent en chœur : l'état du basané les préoccupait de plus en plus. Ce dernier oscillait entre reprise en main et déprime. La déprime était la phase la plus longue, et ils devenaient à court de solutions pour lui changer les idées.

« Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin ? Questionna Draco.

_ Je t'écoute. »

Ignorant la plainte de son petit-ami, le Prince des Serpentard se leva de sur lui.

« Je reviens, lui assura-t-il. »

Il se mit ensuite à fouiller dans ses affaires.

« Tu as besoin… d'un petit cul bien ferme dans lequel t'enfoncer, répondit-il. »

Un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du basané.

« Tu serais prêt à me laisser coucher avec Harry ? Se moqua-t-il. C'est trop gentil. »

Le sourire du bistré s'agrandit quand il vit un éclat de fureur apparaitre dans les yeux de son meilleur ami qui s'était vivement retourné vers lui.

« Ça me va plutôt bien à moi, intervint Harry. »

Il sourit à son tour quand le blond redirigea son regard furieux vers lui. Le Draco jaloux était vraiment adorable.

Le blond se retourna vers son ami.

« Je ne plaisante pas Blaise, touches au cul de Harry et je te ferai connaître un enfer.

_ Dray, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas _mon_ cul qui intéresse Blaise, apaisa le brun.

_ Ah ouais et bien il y a intérêt, grommela Draco. »

Le blond se remit ensuite à fouiller dans ses affaires et quelques minutes plus tard, il en sortit victorieusement un petit carnet noir élimé et écorné sans aucun doute rempli de sa fine écriture italique.

À présent bien assit sur le lit de James, les sourcils de Harry se haussèrent de surprise.

« Le _Carnet_ ? S'étonna-t-il. Il existe donc vraiment ? »

Draco balaya sa question d'un simple mouvement de main.

« Bien sûr qu'il existe, répondit Blaise avec un petit sourire. »

Le brun resta béat de surprise tandis que son homme prenait place à ses côtés.

« Je ne veux aucune de tes anciennes conquêtes Dray, soupira le basané. Je veux Ron.

_ Tu es sûr que je n'arrivai pas à te faire changer d'avis ?

_ Certain, affirma-t-il en se laissant brutalement choir sur son lit.

_ Même pas pour… »

L'Héritier Malfoy tourna rapidement plusieurs pages de son calepin.

« Oh ! Derrick Cholms ? Serpentard, sixième année. Appréciation générale : 8/10. Avec une mention spéciale pour ses pipes absolument _divines_. »

Blaise ne répondit que par un grognement.

« Ou alors, fit Draco en tournant de nouveau les pages de son carnet, Jonas Mallown ! Septième année, Serdaigle. Appréciation générale : 8,5/10… Oh oui c'est vraiment le pied avec lui… »

Levant les yeux au plafond, l'esprit du l'Héritier Malfoy s'évada doucement dans d'agréables souvenirs. Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées impures quand un Harry plus qu'agacé enfonça son coude dans ses côtes et sans même avoir la décence de rougir, le blond s'adressa à son meilleur ami.

« Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il. Que penses-tu de lui ?

_ Non, bouda le bistré. »

Exaspéré, le blond roula des yeux. Pendant ce temps-là, les yeux de Harry se rivèrent curieusement sur le calepin de son homme, et son visage se tordit dans une mine mi-choquée mi-dégoutée : le _Carnet_… Bon nombre de rumeurs circulait à ce sujet, et à un certain degré, l'objet était même devenu mythique ! Le _Carnet_ était quand même le registre dans lequel le dieu du sexe de Poudlard classait à peu près toutes ses conquêtes !… Note générale, point fort, point faible, note personnelle sur la personne… Tout était méticuleusement rapporté dans le petit cahier éliminé. Pour certains, mettre la main dessus c'était le rêve car le Carnet répertoriait quasiment tous les bons coups de Poudlard, et d'autres se vantaient même d'être dans le top 10 de l'Héritier Malfoy.

La bouche de Harry se tordit en une grimace : il y en avait vraiment qui n'avait aucune dignité !…

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent ensuite en voyant _l'épaisseur_ du calepin. Il était quand même assez bien fourni !

« Tu as _couché_ avec toutes ces personnes ? S'horrifia le Gryffondor. »

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« _Harry_ ! S'offusqua-t-il. Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un animal ? Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas couché avec toutes ces personnes !… Il y en a avec qui j'ai couché, d'autres avec qui je n'ai fait qu'une petite gâterie, d'autres qui _pourraient_ être un bon coup…

_ … Et… tu notes _toutes_ les personnes qui… t'intéressent ou t'ont intéressé ?

_ La plupart. Comment ferai-je pour me repérer sinon ? »

Draco ignora la grimace dégoutée de son homme et s'adressa à son meilleur ami :

« Tu ne devrais pas te renfermer sur toi-même de cette façon et refuser de faire des rencontres, conseilla-t-il. Te lamenter sur ton sort ne sert à rien. »

La basané ne répondit que par un sourd grognement qui fit soupirer le blond d'exaspération.

Harry, quant à lui, pris d'une brusque curiosité un peu malsaine, était… étrangement attiré par le petit carnet que son copain tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Il savait que le Serpentard avait couché et/ou batifolé avec beaucoup des élèves de Poudlard. Il y en avait qu'il devait certainement connaître, même si tous ses proches niaient avoir pris du bon temps avec le Prince des Serpentard; et le fait de se tenir juste à côté de ce célèbre calepin presque légendaire, titillait l'envie du brun de découvrir **qui**, parmi ses connaissances avait cédé à la tentation de se retrouver dans le lit du dieu du sexe de Poudlard et **qui** ledit dieu du sexe avait eu dans l'idée de se faire.

Cédant à la curiosité, Harry attrapa aussi discrètement que possible l'objet de ses désirs du bout de ses doigts et tira doucement dessus. Son petit-ami lâcha prise sans opposer la moindre résistance et, beaucoup plus intéressé par l'état de son meilleur ami, il se leva du lit de son fils pour s'installer à côté du bistré.

« Allez ! Encouragea-t-il. Je suis sûr que t'enfoncer dans un petit cul bien ferme te remettra d'aplomb ! »

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit.

« Pourquoi pas Stephan Ohyra ? Proposa Draco. Tu me disais bien que…

_ _Non_ Dray ! Le seul cul que je veux est celui de Ron !

_ Mais Stephan est roux ! C'est presque la même chose. »

Blaise lui adressa un regard peu convaincu.

« Antonin Firbort est brun, est-ce ça te donne pour autant envie de le prendre ? Demanda-t-il. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un ''ce n'est pas la même chose'' avant de poser un regard désespéré sur Harry.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, impuissant, puis il se focalisa sur le calepin qu'il tenait. Il le retourna plusieurs fois entre ses doigts avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.

Le carnet était divisé en plusieurs catégories : vacance, restaurant, magasin -et oui l'Héritier Malfoy faisait même des rencontres en faisant du shopping-, soirée… Mais c'est à la rubrique ''Poudlard'' que le brun s'arrêta, qui était elle-même divisée en sous-rubriques : Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui, elles-mêmes étaient divisées en année.

La catégorie Serpentard était bien évidemment la plus remplie. Suivait ensuite Serdaigle et Gryffondor, et comme il était de notoriété public que le Prince des Serpentard ne fréquentait que rarement les Poufsouffle, cette catégorie-là était un peu vide.

N'étant pas familier avec beaucoup de Serpentard, Harry commença directement son inspection avec les Gryffondor. Il feuilleta les pages pendant plusieurs secondes avant que :

« Tu as couché avec _Oliver Wood_ ! Éructa-t-il. »

Son petit-ami leva distraitement les yeux vers lui.

« Hum ? Ah oui. _Super_ bon coup. »

Il leva ensuite rêveusement les yeux en l'air.

« Je me souviens… on s'est revu il n'y a pas très longtemps à un match de Quidditch. Pour changer, on s'est engueulé comme des chiffonniers parce qu'on était pas d'accord sur l'équipe qui devait gagner… À la fin du match, je suis allé le voir pour lui jeter ma victoire en pleine figure et … il était à l'écart de la foule… il était sexy et …gay… alors finalement … Enfin, je n'ai surement pas besoin de te faire un dessin !… Par la suite, on s'est revu plusieurs fois pendant ces vacances-là et on a pris pas mal de bon temps ensemble… »

Draco poussa un long soupir :

« Que de bons moments… murmura-t-il pensivement. »

Il finit néanmoins par revenir sur terre et il adressa un sourire resplendissant à son dégouté petit-ami.

« Yerk, fit Harry. »

Quand il pensait à la quantité de venin que le capitaine des rouges et ors avait déversé sur le dos du blond quand il était encore scolarisé à Poudlard ! Et maintenant il apprenait qu'il avait finalement atterri dans les bras de l'Héritier !

Une fois remit de sa surprise, Harry reporta son attention sur le carnet. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de trouver d'autre noms qui lui était familiers : Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Ritchie Coote, Jimmy Peakes, Alicia Spinnet, Andrew Kirke… En fait, le blond s'était tapé une bonne partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des Lions ! Quand il pensait à tout ce qui se disait sur le Serpentard dans la Salle Commune des rouges et ors alors que tant de personnes étaient déjà passées dans son lit ou avaient régulièrement fricoté avec lui !… Ils formaient tous une sacré bande de faux-cul !

Après quelques minutes, Harry passa aux Serdaigle. Et là, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de reconnaître des noms, il faillit même s'étrangler avec sa salive en lisant l'un d'eux :

« Tu as _couché_ avec _Cho Chang_ !

_ Mmm ? Fit nonchalamment Draco. Ah oui… C'était plus Diggory qui m'intéressait mais vu qu'à l'époque ils sortaient ensemble… j'ai dû me la taper… »

A ces mots, les yeux d'Harry faillirent sortir de leur orbite.

« Tu as _couché_ avec _Cédric Diggory_ ! S'étrangla-t-il.

_ Un pied _incroyable_ ce mec, commenta Draco. Et un des rares Poufsouffle avec qui j'ai couché… Sa mort est vraiment un gâchis…

_ Mais… tu… tu avais seulement _14ans_ à l'époque ! S'égosilla Harry. »

Son blond eut pour seule réaction d'hausser un sourcil.

« Et c'est un problème parce que … ? s'enquit-il.

_ … Je crois que je vais gerber, avertit le brun. Tu as _couché_ avec Cédric !…

_ Hum, hum.

_ _Et_ avec Cho !…

_ Hum, hum.

_ _En même temps_ ! »

Draco fit la moue.

« Vers la fin plus vraiment, corrigea-t-il. Elle devenait un peu chiante alors ça restait surtout entre Diggory et moi. »

Harry était tellement sur le cul qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il hésitait entre vomir, hurler et/ou taper sur son copain, boire un filtre d'amnésie ou sauter par la fenêtre… Finalement il resta bouché bée à fixer son blond.

« Tu as couché avec Cho, répéta-t-il. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle et toi… tu as simplement couché avec elle.

_ … Si ça peut te réconforter, comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu dans l'idée de coucher avec elle. C'était plutôt Diggory qui me branchait et… elle s'est rajoutée.

_ Tu as couché avec elle… murmura Harry, n'arrivant toujours pas y croire. »

Cho Chang. La jolie Cho… La première fille dont il était tombé amoureux. Elle paraissait être une fille assez réservée alors Harry ne pensait même pas qu'elle avait couché avec Cédric… Et maintenant il apprenait que, non seulement elle avait couché avec son petit-ami mais qu'_en plus_ elle s'était tapée un threesome avec le Prince des Serpentard !

« Tu as couché avec elle… répéta Harry.

_ En plus, elle n'est pas géniale au lit, notifia Draco.

_ Tu as couché avec eux deux alors que tu n'avais que _14ans_ !

_ … Tu m'expliques en quoi mon âge est un problème ?

_ Mais tu… »

Le brun s'interrompit brusquement et se perdit un instant dans ses pensées.

« Attends une minute, reprit-il. Tu avais 14ans et tu veux me faire croire que tu as pris Cédric ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il la referma avant d'avoir prononcé un son. Son visage se tordit ensuite dans une moue songeuse avant qu'il ne finisse par s'éclairer :

« Tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-là ! Gloussa-t-il joyeusement.

_ Ah oui ? Tu t'es fait prendre par Diggory ? S'étonna nonchalamment Blaise. »

Contrairement à la réaction calme du basané, le visage d'Harry perdit toutes couleurs.

« Tu as laissé Cédric te dominer ! S'indigna-t-il. Mais tu _refuse_s que je le fasse ! »

Draco fit la moue.

« Mais je n'avais que 14ans en ce temps-là, geignit-il. Et Cédric avait deux ans de plus.

_ Génial, murmura Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout simplement génial…»

Il darda sur le Serpentard un regard acéré.

« Tu n'es une trainée Dray, bougonna-t-il. »

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

« Tu le savais avant de sortir avec moi, répliqua-t-il. »

Harry secoua la tête, désespérant de faire comprendre à son homme la portée de ses actes et une fois remis de ses émotions, il feuilleta de nouveau le carnet et il y découvrit d'autres noms familiers… Non mais quels faux-culs !

Un nom en particulier le fit grimacer : Sven Toters. Comme il l'avait dit quelques instants plus tôt, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le brun demandait à son blond de le laisser le prendre mais le Serpentard refusait à chaque fois ! Tout ça parce que ''un Malfoy ne se fait pas dominer''… Un Malfoy ne se faisait pas dominer par son petit-ami mais il se mettait sans problème à quatre pattes pour Diggory ainsi que pour une brute épaisse qui ne connaissait _rien_ à la douceur !

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu refuses que je te prenne mais que tu n'aies aucun problème pour que _Sven_ le fasse, cracha Harry.

_ Mmm … Avec lui c'était… différent.

_ Oui mais c'est _moi_ l'homme de ta vie, grogna Harry. Je vais finir par être vexé ! On dirait que tu as peur que je sois nul au-dessus… »

Draco éclata de rire.

« _Toi_ ? S'esclaffa-t-il. _Nul_ au lit ? Et puis quoi encore !

_ Mais alors…

_ Harry j'ai dit non. Même si tu dois vraiment être fantastique !

_ Mais… »

Blaise éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Laisse tomber Harry, Dray est aussi têtu qu'une mule ! À ma connaissance, mis à part Cédric, seuls trois mecs ont gouté à son étroitesse : le gars qui l'a dépucelé, Sven et… un mystérieux garçon dont il refuse de dévoiler le nom… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'avec lui ce fut le pied… »

De concert, Blaise et Harry se tournèrent vers le blond.

« Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Interrogea Harry. Aurais-tu honte de lui ?… Il était moche, petit et maigre ?… Était beaucoup plus jeune que toi ?… Était un bouffon ?… »

Draco secoua négativement la tête.

« Rien de tout ça, assura-t-il. Il était grand, musclé, beau, intelligent et plus vieux que moi. »

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent.

« _Vraiment_ plus vieux que toi ? S'enquit-il. »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Non, _raisonnablement_ plus vieux que moi, corrigea-t-il.

_ Alors où est le problème ? Demanda Harry. »

Draco fit la moue.

« Je ne vous dirai rien, maugréa-t-il. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise pour lui demander de l'aide mais le basané haussa les épaules. Il avait essayé pendant des mois de lui faire cracher le morceau avec Théodore sans résultat. Le blond était quelqu'un de tenace. S'il ne voulait rien dire, alors il ne dirait rien.

Le rouge et or bougonna mais n'insista pas.

En continuant de feuilleter le Carnet, Harry finit par tomber sur la page qui parlait de l'homme en question. Il avait obtenu l'excellente note générale de 9,5 ainsi que des tas de compliments sur sa façon de faire. Malheureusement, il appartenait à la catégorie ''soirée'' et l'espace en haut de la page réservé à son nom était vide. Pas d'indice donc…

Quoique… Harry rapprocha ses yeux de la case réservée au nom et passa son pouce dessus avec insistance. Ses sourcils se froncèrent : ça faisait bizarre sous son doigt. Un peu comme s'il touchait un ballon contenant juste assez d'eau pour qu'au touché on puisse sentir de légers roulis…

Un sortilège ! Dans son obsession pour que chaque chose soit correctement à sa place, le Serpentard n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser une case vide dans son calepin, surtout qu'il connaissait très bien le nom du jeune homme. Il l'avait donc écrit puis il avait jeté un sortilège pour que personne, autre que lui, ne puisse en avoir connaissance.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du brun : tout n'était pas perdu !

Il se saisit aussi discrètement que possible de sa baguette et…

« Tu n'y arriveras pas. »

Harry leva la tête. Devant lui, Blaise et Draco avaient parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il tentait de faire. C'était le bistré qui avait pris la parole.

« Avec Théo on a essayé pendant des jours sans résultat, expliqua-t-il.

_ Tu ne parviendras jamais à craquer le code, nargua Draco avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Ça ne coute rien d'essayer, déclara Harry. »

Draco lui accorda son autorisation d'un vague geste de la main puis il se tourna vers Blaise dans l'espoir de lui changer les idées.

Harry s'attela donc à la tache, mais il déchanta rapidement en voyant que ses efforts ne menaient à rien. Il finit donc par abandonner sous le sourire moqueur de son homme.

Le Gryffondor parcourut encore le carnet pendant quelques instants supplémentaires avant que, pris de nausée, il ne le referme.

Toujours assis à côté de Blaise, celui qui restait l'homme de sa vie malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes passées, tentait de le réconforter.

« Tu sais quoi ? Fit soudainement le basané. Laisse tomber. »

Sur ce, il se leva de son lit et sortit de la pièce.

Draco lâcha un bruyant soupir et vint s'effondrer aux côtés de sa moitié.

« Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, se lamenta-t-il. »

Harry acquiesça faiblement avant que son regard ne soit une nouvelle fois happé par le Carnet.

« Je ne suis pas dedans, remarqua-t-il.

_ Hum ? Fit Draco en levant les yeux vers lui. »

Il suivit ensuite le regard de son brun et éclata de rire en voyant que ce dernier regardait son calepin.

« Bien sûr que tu n'es pas dedans ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne te ferai pas cet affront. Toutes les personnes inscrites dedans ne sont que des vide-couilles dont je finis toujours pas oublier totalement le nom. Toi (il caressa tendrement le visage de Harry) tu es l'amour de ma vie. Tu n'as absolument _rien_ à faire avec eux. »

Harry sourit.

« Mais si tu devais m'y mettre, qu'est-ce que tu écrirais ? Interrogea Harry. »

Amusé de la curiosité du brun, Draco sourit et il se saisit de son calepin. Il prit ensuite un stylo, tourna quelques pages et commença à écrire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tendit le carnet à la bonne page à Harry. Le brun s'en saisit de nouveau et lut après une hésitation :

_Maison : Gryffondor_

_Nom : Harry Potter_

_Note générale : comment noter la perfection ?_

_Point fort : sa perfection + est un pur volcan au lit + cul très étroit_

_Point faible : ses ''amis''_

_Zones érogènes :_

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- ...

_Appréciation personnelle :** à surtout ne pas perdre** !_

Harry leva un regard pétillant vers le blond.

« Dray, c'est adorable, dit-il. »

Il se pencha ensuite vers ce dernier et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu m'as rendu complètement Poufsouffle, grogna Draco.

_ … Je t'aime Draco.

_ Moi aussi. »

L'Héritier Malfoy reprit possession des lèvres du brun pendant quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne s'écarte de lui et lui administre une violente tape sur le bras.

« _Aïe_ ! Se plaignit le blond. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ ''Point faible : ses amis''? Cita Harry, la mine sévère.

_ Quoi, tu voulais que je te mente ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Non, je voudrai que tu fasses un effort pour t'entendre avec eux, murmura-t-il. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais l'animosité que je ressens envers eux est réciproque ! Répliqua-t-il. Pas plus tard que ce matin, Weasley m'a agrémenté d'un gentil ''dégage la fouine, ton gros cul plein d'IST me bouche le passage !''. »

Harry grimaça. Il était vrai que son ami avait encore un peu de mal avec l'amour de sa vie.

« Mais Herm' fait beaucoup d'efforts elle, rappela-t-il. Et toi, tu la traites toujours comme si… comme si elle n'était qu'une sous-merde. »

Devant la petite mine triste de son brun, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal.

« Viens-là, dit-il en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Écoute, tu sais très bien que je ne considère pas Granger comme étant une sous-merde. Je… C'est juste que les vielles habitudes s'en vont difficilement… »

Pelotonner contre son torse, Harry ne répondit pas et le Serpentard sentait clairement qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincu par ses paroles.

« Je… Je vais faire des efforts ok ? Promit Draco. Mais _seulement_ avec Grangie ! Pour Weasley on verra quand _lui_ arrêtera de me traiter comme une sous-merde… »

Harry leva les yeux vers son blond et sourit timidement.

« Merci, murmura-t-il. Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par l'appeler par son prénom non ?

_ Mais moi j'aime bien Grangie ! Affirma Draco. C'est amical. C'est comme quand je t'appelle Potty, hein mon Balafré ? »

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit. Bon, Grangie passait pour le moment. Il laissa ensuite son blond l'embrasser délicatement mais Harry se mit soudainement à grimacer contre la bouche de son âme-sœur : parler de ses amis, lui avait rappelé la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée avec Ron sur son indisponibilité dut à sa mise en couple… Peut-être qu'il valait mieux amorcer la phase '' viens avec moi dans mon dortoir'' maintenant, pendant que son homme était de bonne humeur…

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry décida de mettre un terme à leur baiser et il se décolla un peu de son petit-copain.

« Dray, il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il.

_ Je t'écoute. »

Harry se tut un instant, hésitant à aller plus loin : il savait pertinemment que son copain serait contre son idée.

« Tu sais, reprit-il. Ça fait un petit moment que nous deux… on sort ensemble.

_ Hum, hum, acquiesça Draco. »

Pour confirmer ce fait, le blond passa tendrement sa main sur l'un des pectoraux du brun et s'attarda sur son téton favori.

« Et c'est de plus en plus plaisant, commenta-t-il. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit face au sous-entendu et il ne délogea pas la main du blond, le laissant ainsi malaxer doucement le bout de chair rose.

Il gloussa ensuite en sentant la bouche de Draco dans son cou.

« Dray, arrête il faut que je te parle d'un truc et c'est important. »

Draco obéit à la demande de son homme et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'écoute, assura-t-il.

_ Bien. Je disais donc que ça fait un petit moment qu'on sort ensemble.

_ Hum, hum.

_ Et pendant cette période, je t'ai suivi sans rien dire dans le dortoir et à la table des Serpentard…

_ Hum, hum.

_ Et bien que _j'adore_ Blaise et Théo, j'aimerai bien voir mes amis un peu plus souvent…

_ Hum, hum.

_ Mais je ne veux pas te quitter pour autant…

_ Hum, hum.

_ Et donc je me disais… qu'on pourrait inverser pour un moment et aller dormir et manger chez les Gryffondor. »

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Draco.

« Mon cœur, commença-t-il en caressant tendrement la joue de son homme, c'est tout bonnement _hors de question_.

_ Mais Dray…

_ Je n'irai pas chez les Lions, un point c'est tout.

_ Mais je vais bien chez les Serpents moi !

_ Oui mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tu as failli être envoyé à Serpentard alors c'est un peu comme ta deuxième maison…

_ Mais c'est totalement _injuste_ !… »

Mais malgré ce fait, Harry voyait bien dans les yeux déterminés de son petit-ami que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

La mine du brun devint boudeuse. Son capricieux petit-ami commençait doucement à lui taper sur les nerfs !

« Très bien, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Dans ce cas, _je_ vais aller dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, et quand tu auras fini de faire ton enfant gâté, tu m'y rejoindras. »

Suite à cette déclaration, le Gryffondor s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin : il était absolument certain que le blond ne pourrait se passer de lui pendant une période trop longue. Il était donc forcé d'accéder à sa requête !

Mais à sa grande surprise, Draco éclata de rire.

« Comme si tu pouvais te passer de moi, ricana le vert et argent. »

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent et ses joues s'empourprèrent un peu sous la colère. Non mais qu'est-ce que le blond croyait ! C'était _lui_ qui lui sautait dessus à tout bout de champ et qui geignait quand ils devaient se séparer !

« Comme si _toi_, tu pouvais te passer de moi ! Répliqua Harry. Je te signale qu'il suffit que je me baisse pour que ton entrejambe s'éveille et que tu essayes de me fourrer avec ta queue !

_ C'est parce que je ne me bride pas, dit-il. Je pourrai tout à fait me contrôler si je le voulais. »

A ces mots, ce fut au tour d'Harry d'éclater de rire.

« _Toi_ te contrôler ? Gloussa-t-il. Je te rappelle quand même que c'est _toi_ le dieu du sexe de Poudlard qui a une telle libido qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge à longueur de temps ! »

Draco balaya sa réplique d'un geste de main comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une ineptie.

« Comme je viens de te le dire, j'agis de cette façon parce que je ne fait absolument rien pour me retenir. Mais si j'y met de la bonne volonté, je peux très bien me passer de sexe pendant un moment…

_ Ben voyons ! S'esclaffa Harry. Et même si tu pouvais parvenir à te passer de sexe pendant un temps, je te signale que maintenant tu es totalement accro à moi ! Je t'obsède complètement alors il n'y a pas moyen que tu puisses te passer de moi.

_ Je te retourne la remarque Harry. Maintenant que j'ai indélébilement marqué ton corps de ma présence, toi non plus tu ne peux plus te passer de moi. Je sais que tu ressens des effets de manque quand on est séparé pendant trop longtemps. »

La moue de Harry devint de plus en plus boudeuse et il observa son homme avec attention. Le petit sourire amusé de ce dernier indiquait clairement qu'il se croyait tout à fait capable de ses engagements et qu'il pensait dur comme fer que le brun était à présent totalement accro à sa présence.

Le Survivant se mordit discrètement la lèvre : il était vrai qu'il ressentait comme des picotements quand il ne voyait pas son blond pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées et qu'il éprouvait le besoin pressent de sentir son odeur et ses caresses sur lui, mais il était tout bonnement _hors de question_ qu'il soit plus obsédé que le lapin invétéré de Poudlard ! C'était quand même le blond qui avait une véritable réputation de salope !

Un sourire énigmatique étira alors les lèvres du rouge et or.

« J'aimerai te faire une proposition Malfoy, déclara-t-il. »

Loin d'être offensé par la soudaine utilisation de son nom de famille, le concerné n'en devint que plus intéressé. Il s'avança un peu vers le brun, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

« Je t'écoute.

_ Je te parie que je peux tenir plus longtemps que toi, sans sexe…

_ Ben voyons ! Pouffa le blond.

_ Si je gagne, reprit Harry, quand je dis ''on va chez les Gryffondor'', on _va_ chez les Gryffondor sans discuter.

_ Et… si tu perds ?

_ Si je perd, je ne te demanderai plus d'y aller… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Draco fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques instants.

« J'aimerai ajouter une close pour… _pimenter_ un peu le jeu, annonça-t-il.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Le perdant deviendra l'esclave sexuel du gagnant pendant toute une semaine, sans lui tenir rigueur pour ce qu'il aura subi par la suite.

_ Marché conclu ! Accepta immédiatement Harry en tendant sa main à Draco. »

Le blond serra cette dernière, un peu surpris par la rapidité de la réponse du brun.

Un sourire lubrique se dessina sur le visage de ce dernier.

« Dray, fit-il d'une voix chaude et langoureuse. Quand _je_ gagnerai, je te prendrai tellement fort qu'on t'entendra hurler jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. »

Draco sourit à son tour : voilà donc pourquoi le Gryffondor avait accepté aussi vite !

« Harry, reprit-il sur le même ton. Quand _je_ gagnerai, je te ferai subir toutes les perversités que mon esprit tordu et dépravé ait jamais pu concevoir. Et crois-moi, ce que je t'ai fait subir pour le moment, n'est _rien_ comparé à ça. »

Et face au regard lubrique de son amant, Harry le croyait sans aucun mal. Ses poils se dressèrent sur sa nuque et il sentit sa température augmenter alors que son imagination l'emmenait vers des horizons jusque là inconnues.

Il se reprit soudainement, se racla la gorge et lâcha la main de Draco.

« Très bien, fit-il. Je te souhaite donc bonne chance.

_ Crois-moi Harry, je n'en aurai pas besoin.

_ Si tu le dis, rumina le brun. Sinon… je pense que… Je vais y aller. Histoire de me mettre dans le bain. »

Draco acquiesça en silence et Harry se pencha pour prendre une dernière fois possession des lèvres de sa moitié dans un tendre baiser.

Le blond dut faire un _gros_ effort pour empêcher ses mains de se balader sous le T-shirt de Harry et tous deux se séparèrent à contrecœur.

Après un dernier regard, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Que le meilleur gagne, dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Draco fixa pendant plusieurs minutes la porte fermée avant de pousser un grand soupir. L'abstinence allait être dure…

HPDMHPDM

« Et donc… Tu as fait un pari avec Malfoy ?

_ Hum, hum.

_ Dans lequel tu dis que tu pourras te passer de sexe plus longtemps que lui ?

_ C'est exactement ça ! Connaissant Dray, ce pari prendra rapidement fin et il sera bientôt obligé de venir avec moi chez les Gryffondor quand j'en aurai envie. De ce fait, je pourrai être là pour toi, sans avoir à le quitter ! »

Ron fronça les sourcils avec un air dubitatif.

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent.

« Je rêve ou tu ne me crois pas capable de résister face à Dray ? Grogna-t-il. »

Son ami soupira.

« 'Ry, je sais que Malfoy a la réputation d'être une chienne en chaleur, mais je dois avouer que depuis que tu sors avec lui tu… en es en quelque sorte devenu une…

_ _Ron_ ! S'offusqua le brun.

_ Désolé mais c'est vrai ! Tu lui sautes dessus à longueur de temps autant qu'il le fait avec toi et tu vous imagines faire des trucs cochons quand il n'est pas là -il est inutile de nier, je sais que tu as la trique les trois-quart du temps ! »

Face à cette remarque, Harry eut la décence de rougir.

« Je… Je…

_ Ça va, mon meilleur ami est devenu une grosse cochonne gay et je l'accepte.

_ _Ron_ !

_ Ose me dire que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Devant le regard perçant du rouquin, Harry ne put que baisser la tête. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, sa libido devenait de moins en moins contrôlable et qu'il avait souvent envie de coucher avec le Prince des Serpentard.

« Enfin bon, marmonna Harry. Le temps que ce stupide pari prenne fin, je vais devoir prendre mes distances avec Dray donc, je suis tout à toi. »

Ron s'abstint de tous commentaires et enfourna l'une de ses tartines dans sa bouche avec gourmandise.

Harry lui, versa une flanquée de céréales dans son bol de lait. Dans un sens la situation lui faisait bizarre : petit-déjeuner tranquillement à la table des rouges et ors sans une bouche curieuse dans son cou et/ou une main baladeuse sous sa chemise ou dans son pantalon…

Le brun soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le blond lui manquait déjà à ce point ! Que ses caresses et ses mots doux lui manquaient à ce point !

En parlant du loup, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent justement sur le Prince des Serpentard. Comme d'habitude, il était accompagné de Blaise, Théodore et de quelques enfants du futur et il était impeccable jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Un pantalon et un haut moulants, des cheveux parfaits…

Tout en reluquant son petit-ami, Harry faillit s'étrangler avec son lait : avait-il toujours était aussi sexy et bandant ?

Draco lui adressa un regard lubrique plein de sous-entendus avant de s'installer à la table des verts et argents. Contrairement à lui, Blaise se dirigea vers Harry et s'assit à ses côtés à la table des Gryffondor.

« Salut, dit-il. C'était vraiment bizarre, ce matin, de se réveiller sans toi dans le dortoir. Dray est sorti de son lit avec une tête de zombie et je suis sûr qu'il a passé une bonne partie de la nuit en compagnie de sa main droite pour se soulager et tenter de trouver le sommeil.

_ Que veux-tu ? Soupira Harry. Il m'a dans la peau…

_ C'est ce que j'ai vu… constata le bistré. Et pour toi… la nuit n'a pas été trop… _dure_ ? »

Harry grimaça. Pour être totalement honnête, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil la nuit passée. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir après une bonne séance de sexe intensif et entre les bras de son homme. Pas seul dans un lit beaucoup moins confortable avec des rêves parsemés de fantasmes !

« Ça a été, bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

_ Tu as fourré ton nez dans l'une de ses chemises, l'a sniffée à mort et a fantasmé comme un gros porc, c'est ça ? »

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent.

« Bref, ce qui compte c'est que j'ai finalement réussi à m'endormir !

_ Mouais… En tout cas je compte sur toi pour tenir le plus longtemps possible. »

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent.

« Tu… as parié sur nous c'est ça ? Devina-t-il.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai parié ! Et je suis sûr que tout Poudlard finira par parier sur vous ! J'ai misé sur toi et Ted a misé sur Dray.

_ Ted a misé sur Dray ! S'offusqua Harry. Il croit vraiment que je craquerai avant lui ?

_ Ben… Tu sais… depuis quelques temps…

_ Je suis devenu une grosse cochonne gay, je suis au courant, bouda le brun.

_ Désolé mais c'est la vérité… Et ce n'est pas surprenant étant donné que Dray est le dieu du sexe de Poudlard. Mais en tout cas je compte sur toi pour résister ! Voies en moi une sorte de parrain… Si jamais tu penses que tu vas craquer, viens me voir et je te remettrai les idées en place. »

Harry fit la moue.

« Je ne pense toujours pas que je vais avoir besoin d'un parrain, bougonna-t-il. Il est impossible que je craque avant Dray.

_ Oh, tu es sûr de ça ? »

Le brun ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Cochonne gay ou pas, il restait beaucoup moins libidineux que Draco ! Se priver de sexe face à lui était un véritable jeu d'enfant !

Le regard du Survivant se balada sur la table des Serpentard et s'arrêta sur son petit-copain qui parlait avec Théodore. Il était vrai qu'il était magnifiquement sexy mais quand même !…

Le regard d'Harry se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du visage du blond. Ses yeux rieurs, sa bouche fine, délicate, pulpeuse, gouteuse, incroyablement tentante et…

Draco s'aperçut soudainement de son regard insistant. Il lui décocha un sourire de tombeur made in Malfoy qui fit rougir instantanément Harry et le fit frisonner de la tête au pied. Il lécha ensuite sensuellement sa lèvre supérieure, dénuda la banane qu'il tenait dans sa main, la glissa lascivement dans sa bouche et… Oh Merlin !

Harry, dont les joues avaient pris une jolie couleur coquelicot, choisit cet instant précis pour baisser précipitamment les yeux.

« Tu es toujours sûr que résister sera facile ? Chuchota Blaise à son oreille d'une voix moqueuse. »

Harry foudroya le basané du regard.

« Bien sûr ! Certifia-t-il.

_ Pff, ben voyons. »

Tandis que Harry se renfrognait, le regard de Blaise se posa sur Ron qui se trouvait juste à côté du brun. Le roux était devenu maussade à la seconde même où il s'était installé à la table des rouges et ors et il s'était muré dans le silence. Le basané avait feint de ne pas le remarquer et avait conversé aussi naturellement que possible avec Harry, mais maintenant que ce dernier boudait sur sa chaise, l'attitude de Ron le frappait de plein fouet. Pour le roux, il n'était pas à sa place et il se chargeait de le lui faire comprendre.

La mâchoire du bistré se crispa et il s'assombrit. Quoiqu'il fasse, quelque soit l'attitude qu'il adopte, le rouge et or restait extrêmement froid avec lui. Il se contentait de crisper sa mâchoire et de le regarder de ses yeux fermes et glacés.

Blaise se racla la gorge.

« Je… Je vais y aller, lança-t-il à l'attention de Harry.

_ Hum ? Fit le brun en levant la tête vers lui. »

La bouche du brun se tordit en une grimace devant les yeux douloureux du basané. Comprenant de quoi il en retournait, il acquiesça.

« Comme tu veux, souffla-t-il.

_ Surtout n'oublies pas : si tu sens que tu vas craquer, viens me voir.

_ Je le ferai. »

Blaise lui adressa un discret sourire un peu pincé, avant de se lever et d'aller s'assoir à la table des Serpentard. Harry le suivit du regard et il tomba ainsi inévitablement sur son homme, près de qui le basané s'était assis. Le blond avait finalement terminé de manger sa banane - mais en même temps, vu la façon dont il se l'était enfourné dans la gorge, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant…

Quand il s'aperçut de son regard, il lui adressa un regard et un sourire plus que coquins, se saisit d'une pêche bien mûre et mordit dedans à pleines dents. Du jus en sortit immédiatement et coula le long de son bras qu'il avait préalablement dénudé en retroussant ses manches. Il lécha ensuite sensuellement la goute sucrée la plus avancée du bout de la langue, sans quitter son petit-ami de son regard pervers.

Les joues du brun se teintèrent de nouveau de rouge et il rebaissa aussitôt sa tête sur son bol de céréales. Il savait que manger des fruits était bon pour la santé mais quand même !

Le Survivant croisa ensuite aussi discrètement que possible ses jambes quand il sentit une sensation familière chatouiller son entrejambe.

Il jura : peut-être que garder la tête froide ne sera pas aussi facile qu'il le croyait…

HPDMHPDM

Ron Weasley, était dans la merde. Et pas genre une petite merde habituelle dans laquelle il avait l'habitude de se fourrer tous les deux jours, _non_ cette fois-ci il s'agissait d'une grosse, épaisse et fumante merde ! Depuis quelques temps il n'avait pas du tout eu la tête à bosser et de ce fait, ses notes descendaient en chute libre. Et pas du genre habituel, où il arrivait quelques catastrophes dans quelques matières qu'il arrivait à redresser au dernier moment, non c'était vraiment une chute libre vertigineuse dans quasiment toutes les matières ! Et qui disait chute vertigineuse, disait engueulade avec ses parents dès que le blocus serait levé et diminution de la possibilité d'entrer dans une école qui lui plaisait, dans le futur. Ça craignait un max quoi…

Il avait cherché encore et encore une solution qui lui permettrait de redresser la barre et de ne pas couler complètement et il en était venu à la même conclusion : il devait tout déchirer dans le devoir que Snape leur avait donné plus d'une semaine plus tôt… Il devait déchirer à un devoir de _potion_ ! Autant aller se pendre tout de suite ! Le pire était que pour prévenir toutes tentatives de copie, le professeur avait donné un sujet différent à chaque élève. En gros, vu que personne ne voudrait se farcir _deux_ devoirs de potion, c'était chacun pour sa merde !

Ron n'avait personne vers qui se tourner pour demander de l'aide. Harry avait bazardé son devoir quelques jours après l'avoir reçu grâce à l'aide précieuse que son petit-copain lui avait apportée et Ron savait qu'il était inutile de lui demander de l'aide avec son propre devoir parce que premièrement : il risquait de l'enfoncer encore plus et deuxièmement… en ce moment son ami était beaucoup plus intéressé par le cul de son copain que par les cours. Mon œil qu'il n'était pas obsédé par la fouine ! Dès que son blondinet entrait dans son champ de vision, Harry faisait cette tête que Ron avait appelée ''j'ai très, très envie de me faire sauter en ce moment''. Le brun bavait sur le corps du Prince des Serpentard dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et le roux avait, par plusieurs fois, feint de ne pas remarquer la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Et quand le blond n'était pas dans les parages, le rouge et or voyait bien que les pensées d'Harry était dirigé vers lui. Absolument _tout_ dans ce qui l'environnait lui rappelait le Prince des Glaces. Même le paquet de mouchoir qui trainait négligemment sur une table durant le cours de Sort et Enchantement un jour ! Et c'était pire quand il se retrouvait chez les Gryffondor ! Là, le brun fonçait chercher son ''doudou'' attitré, fourrait sa tête dedans et se plaignait à propos de son stupide petit-ami qui ne se décidait à pas craquer et qui faisait tout pour le faire craquer lui.

Le rouquin n'était d'ailleurs pas tout à fait d'accord sur ce dernier point. Pour lui, L'Héritier Malfoy était loin de _tout_ faire pour faire craquer le brun car il n'avait absolument rien changer à son style vestimentaire et il était juste un peu plus aguicheur qu'à l'accoutumé. Apparemment, il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'en faire plus. Et vu à quelle vitesse le brun ressentait les premiers symptômes de manque, il n'en ressentirait surement jamais le besoin.

Harry était donc inutilisable et il n'était même pas nécessaire de penser à Hermione -il était toujours hors de question qu'il lui adressa la parole. Son dernier espoir résidait en…

Le visage du rouquin s'illumina quand il aperçut son peut-être sauveur : Seamus. Il s'avança vers l'Irlandais à grandes enjambées mais il se figea brutalement quand il reconnut la personne avec qui le Gryffondor parlait.

« Zabini, grogna-t-il. »

A croire que le basané le suivait !

Mais pourtant, il n'y avait aucune tension entre le vert et argent et son ami… Ils conversaient naturellement avec entrain.

Les sourcils de Ron se froncèrent : depuis quand est-ce qu'ils étaient amis tous les deux ? En plus, il était de notoriété public que Seamus et Dean détestaient le Prince des Serpentard ! Alors comment le blond pouvait être ami avec le bras droit de la fouine ?

Le rouquin fronça doucement son nez. Une nette complicité ressortait de l'attitude des deux adolescents. Blaise avait encore ces yeux rieurs et le franc rire et sourire qui le caractérisaient, et en le voyant comme cela, il était difficile de penser qu'il pouvait se montrer hypocrite, fourbe ou malveillant…

Pourtant c'était un Serpentard, alors il devait bien posséder l'une ou l'autre de ses ''qualités'' !

Le basané repartit dans un brusque fou rire en même temps que son interlocuteur avant que son regard ne se pose sur Ron. Son visage s'assombrit alors aussitôt et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il s'excusa auprès de Seamus et tourna les talons.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du rouquin : apparemment le bistré avait bel et bien compris la leçon.

Avant qu'il ne perde son ami de vue, Ron se lança à la poursuite de Seamus.

« Seamus ! Interpela-t-il. »

Le concerné se retourna et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut le rouquin.

« Hey ! Salua-t-il.

_ J'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'un coup de main.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ C'est pour le devoir de potion. »

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire.

« As-tu oublié que je suis autant doué en potion qu'Harry et toi ? Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de chaudrons que j'ai fait exploser depuis le début de l'année ? »

Le roux grimaça.

« Oui mais j'avais pensé que tu aurais pu m'aider avec mon sujet et…

_ Désolé Ron, mais je viens de finir mon propre devoir et je n'ai _vraiment_ pas envie de me replonger dans un autre en ce moment… Je préfère largement me plonger dans le cul de Dean… fit-il rêveusement.

_ Seamus ! Reprit Ron.

_ Oh désolé. Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça en ce moment.

_ … Et comment tu as fait pour terminer ton devoir aussi vite ?

_ Exactement comme Dean, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Blaise. »

Ron faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« Ouais, j'ai vu que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien tous les deux… cracha-t-il. »

Les sourcils de Seamus se froncèrent.

« Je rêve ou je sens comme une pointe de reproche dans ta voix ?

_ C'est juste que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment Zabini et toi avez pu vous rapprocher à ce point étant donné sa maison…

_ Ron, je déteste Malfoy mais c'est de Blaise dont il est question. _Blaise_ ! Ce mec est une adorable perle. Il est comme… un gros ours couvert de miel !… Oh oui un gros ours avec un cul plus que magnifique… murmura rêveusement le Gryffondor. Et certainement avec une grosse, grosse, _grosse_…

_ Dis ''queue'' et je gerbe, prévint le roux. »

Seamus pouffa de rire.

« Pardon. Et s'il-te-plait, ne dis pas à Dean que j'ai fantasmé sur Blaise… encore… »

La bouche de Ron se tordit en une grimace.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, marmonna-t-il.

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu dois faire partie des rares personnes qui appellent Blaise par son nom de famille et qui ne l'aiment pas. Ouvre les yeux, ce mec est super sympa ! D'accord c'est un Serpentard mais il n'a absolument rien à voir avec son meilleur qui reste un connard insupportable ! Excuse-moi Harry mais, bien que sexy, ton mec reste imbuvable, murmura-t-il à l'intention d'un Harry pas présent.

_ Mouais…

_ Il est tellement sympa qu'il nous a aidés Dean et moi pour notre devoir de potion alors que _rien_ ne l'y obligeait ! Et à mon avis on est pas les seuls… Donc… je suis sûr que si tu lui demandais gentiment… »

Ron éclata de rire.

« Oublie ! Je ne parlerai pas à Zabini.

_ … Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui te retient. Ce gars est une _perle_ ! Un pur amour ! Et si j'avais l'occasion de me retrouver avec sa queue entre mes cuisses je…

_ _**Ew**_ ! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis hétéro ? »

Ce fut au tour de Seamus d'éclater de rire.

« Crois-moi, n'importe quel gars qui passerait dans ses draps deviendrait immédiatement gay.

_ Mouais… »

Seamus haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas, c'est lui qui m'a aidé. Blaise est vraiment génial, tout le monde sait ça.

_ Eh bien il devrait mieux choisir ses amis, cracha Ron. »

Seamus soupira.

« … Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne t'a jamais rien fait, alors rien ne peut justifier le fait que tu le traites comme la plus basse des merdes. »

Ron jeta sur son ami, un regard choqué.

« C'est exactement ce que tu fais ! Se justifia Seamus. Tout le monde se plaint comme quoi les Serpentard sont étroits d'esprit et jugent sans connaître mais c'est exactement ce que tu es entrain de faire ! Et c'est purement injuste que tu agisses de cette façon, surtout avec quelqu'un comme Blaise. Ton futur ne te fait peut-être pas envie mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te montrer aussi incisif avec lui !

_ Je…

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais une telle fixette sur lui, mais toute cette méchanceté gratuite ne te ressemble pas !

_ Je…

_ Et si tu persévères dans ce sens, je vais finir par croire que c'est _toi_ qui aurais dû aller à Serpentard à la place de Blaise ! »

Et sur cette tirade plus que tranchante, l'Irlandais se détourna de lui.

Ron soupira. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait _personnellement_ contre Zabini, c'était juste qu'il représentait tout ce qui était négatif pour lui. Il fallait le comprendre : un jour il était hétéro, complètement enamouré de sa copine, avec des liens super forts avec son meilleur ami, et le jour qui suivait on lui annonçait qu'il était gay, qu'il allait se marier avec un garçon qu'il détestait et qu'il en était de même pour sa petite-amie et son meilleur ami ! Et d'un seul coup il se retrouvait cocus, avec une nouvelle petite-amie plus collante que de la glue et un meilleur ami gay qui ne pensait plus qu'à se faire prendre par celui qu'ils appelaient encore tous les deux la fouine il y a peu de temps !

Ils avaient l'impression que toutes les personnes de son entourage s'étaient faites aspirer par un tourbillon vert et argent et il se sentait comme le seul résistant qui ne voulait pas se plier à son destin, à cette fatalité qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde avait abandonné : d'abord Hermione s'était faite aspirer par Nott puis Harry par Malfoy… Il ne voulait juste pas être le suivant… Et ce, même si Zabini avait la réputation d'être tout à fait charmant.

Avant, Hermione, Harry et lui étaient soudés comme les cinq doigts de la main et faisaient les quatre cent coups, mais maintenant… il se sentait abandonné de partout. Il ne pouvait plus regarder Hermione sans qu'une douleur insupportable ne l'envahisse et Harry… Malgré toutes ses bonnes volontés, il restait absent. Et de toute façon, le roux se voyait mal retenir son ami alors qu'il était visiblement si heureux en ce moment ! Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il méritait amplement ces instants de pur bonheur.

Zabini représentait tout ce contre quoi il s'était battu depuis l'arrivée de ses enfants et il ne se voyait pas s'abandonner à lui car dès qu'il y pensait, il avait l'impression de se perdre. De ne plus savoir _qui_ il était et de devenir quelqu'un d'autre : un homosexuel follement amoureux d'un Serpentard ! Son hétérosexualité et sa haine des Serpentard étaient deux choses dont il était sûr, alors balayer ces certitudes, c'était se laisser envahir par le doute. Ce n'était pas le fait d'être gay qui le gênait le plus, mais Merlin savait à quel point il avait besoin de savoir qui il était en ce moment; d'avoir au moins ça de solide dans sa vie à quoi se raccrocher pendant que tout s'écroulait autour de lui, sa vie sociale tout comme ses études.

Alors oui, il était dur avec Zabini, mais sa conviction de ne pas vouloir faire sa vie avec lui -un homme de Serpentard- était la bouée à laquelle il se raccrochait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas couler définitivement, parce que sa vie était un total ko.

Mais à qui irait-il se confier hein ? Seamus et Dean passaient leur temps à essayer de gober les amygdales de l'autre, il était plus qu'inutile de penser à Hermione et Harry… Le roux refusait de le faire descendre de son petit nuage pour le moment, il était beaucoup trop heureux. Et il ne se voyait pas se confier à Neville ou à l'un de ses enfants, alors il gardait tout pour lui et tentait comme il pouvait de faire le ménage dans l'immense bordel qu'était sa vie.

Alors _oui_, il était peut-être un peu dur avec Zabini.

HPDMHPDM

C'était définitif, Ron allait finir serveur dans un restaurant ou encore homme au foyer. Il était tout bonnement _impossible_ qu'il rende un bon devoir à son professeur de potion. Sa vie était foutue !

_''je suis sûr que si tu lui demandais gentiment…''_

Cette phrase de Seamus tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'il avait raison et que…

Ron secoua énergiquement sa tête : il était hors de question qu'il demande de l'aide à Zabini. D'une part sa fierté le lui interdisait, et d'autre part… il avait vraiment mal agi avec lui alors il était franchement mal placé lui demander un service. Il comprendrait tout à fait que le Serpentard l'envoie bouler et il était même sûr que c'était ce qu'il ferait !

Et puis même s'il essayait de lui parler, il n'y parviendrait pas : le basané avait, de toute évidence, très bien compris le message qu'il avait voulu lui faire passer et n'essayait plus de lui parler. Au contraire, il l'évitait même comme la peste et il tournait les talons dès qu'il rentrait dans son champ de vision et ce, même s'ils étaient séparés d'une bonne dizaine de mètres ! C'était comme si se trouver dans la même salle que lui, lui était impossible à présent !…

En y réfléchissant bien, Zabini ne le fuyait pas comme s'il était un pestiféré, il le fuyait comme si c'était _lui_ qui était nocif pour le Gryffondor. Un jour, Ron lui était rentré dedans sans le faire exprès et le basané s'était aussitôt confondu en excuse comme si… comme si tout était de sa faute ! Comme si c'était lui qui était en faute pour s'être, tout simplement, trouvé à cet endroit, à cet instant précis.

Et puis le bistré avait toujours cette attitude qui le mettait mal-à-l'aise : à chaque fois qu'il levait la tête vers lui, ses yeux d'habitude si brillants et rieurs devenaient sombres et tristes, et il s'éloignait ensuite précipitamment dans n'importe quelle direction. Ça donnait l'impression à Ron de n'être qu'un connard sans cœur ! Et là encore les paroles de Seamus lui revenait en mémoire :

_''si tu persévères dans ce sens, je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui aurais dû aller à Serpentard à la place de Blaise !''_

Voilà que tout d'un coup il devenait le salop de dragon buté qui s'acharnait sur une pauvre victime qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait !… En un sens, il était vrai que Zabini ne lui avait jamais rien fait directement mais il avait bien dû participer à au moins une des farces de la fouine non ?

Ron secoua vigoureusement sa tête pour la deuxième fois. Il ne fallait pas que tout s'embrouille dans sa tête.

Pour résumer, le roux était dans la merde et la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider était exclue alors… il était tout simplement foutu.

Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, le Gryffondor se rendit à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir d'y trouver un livre qui pourrait l'aider.

Ce jour-là, l'endroit était bondé. Qui eut cru que c'était possible ! Pourtant les élèves avaient bel et bien pris d'assaut la salle remplie de rayonnages pleins à craquer. Ce fut avec une veine incroyable que le roux parvint à trouver une place libre… juste à côté du Serpentard qui faisait tant débat.

Ron se renfrogna. Il n'avait nullement envie de s'assoir à côté de Zabini pour une durée indéterminée mais en même temps, il n'avait pas le choix…

Ce fut donc avec un profond soupir de lassitude que le rouge et or s'approcha du bistré. Ce dernier était plongé dans ses études. Histoire de la Magie d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir de là où il se tenait. Une multitude de livres étaient éparpillés sur la table et le bistré prenait des notes dans un petit cahier en mordillant nerveusement le sommet de son crayon.

Ron s'approcha doucement de lui et s'assit le plus discrètement possible mais le basané leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui. Quand il le reconnut, le même voile de tristesse et de douleur passa devant ses yeux. Il s'empressa de baisser le regard et de rassembler ses affaires.

« Je… Je suis désolé je… je vais partir… baragouina-t-il. »

Ron soupira pour la énième fois : il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de se faire fuir comme la peste ! Il avait dit au basané de lui foutre la paix, pas de déguerpir dès qu'il approchait !

« Je… Je suis vraiment désolé je… poursuivait le Serpentard.

_ Désolé de _quoi_ Zabini ? »

Le basané lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« De quoi es-tu désolé ? Reprit Ron. De t'être rendu dans la bibliothèque pour bosser ? Tu t'excuses pour être présent dans un endroit public qui t'es tout à fait autorisé ?

_ Je… Je…

_ Tu te rends compte à quel point ton raisonnement est stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je… »

Le Serpentard secoua la tête et referma les livres qu'il avait utilisés.

« J'avais presque fini de toute façon, murmura-t-il. Je…

_ Zabini ! Le coupa Ron. Arrête de faire ça. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

« Que j'arrête de faire quoi ?

_ De me fuir comme si j'avais la galle.

_ Mais c'est toi qui…

_ Je t'ai demandé de me foutre la paix, de ne pas m'adresser la parole, pas de faire un bond de deux mètres quand je suis dans les environs… Ça me donne l'impression d'être un tyran.

_ … Donc…

_ Donc si tu dois rester pour travailler et bien reste. »

Le basané papillota des yeux pendant un instant, surpris de la réaction du rouquin.

« Tu… Tu es sûr que…

_ _Oui_, je suis sûr Zabini !

_ … Très bien. »

Et c'est donc un peu estomaqué que Blaise se réinstalla à la table.

Ron secoua la tête, déposa ses affaires et se leva pour aller sillonner les rayons à la recherche d'un livre qui pourrait l'aider.

xx

Ron était bel et bien foutu. Même avec tous les livres qu'il avait trouvés, il était toujours aussi perdu. Et dire que la solution à ses problèmes se trouvait peut-être juste à ses côtés…

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide au Serpentard ! Pourtant… il avait beau chercher, il en venait toujours à la même conclusion : sans le vert et argent c'était fini pour lui.

À côté de lui, ledit vert et argent était toujours focalisé sur ses devoirs. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux, qu'il avait déjà vu si rieurs, étaient déterminés. Le basané avait les cheveux coupés très courts et il avait une des ces mâchoires qu'ont les top models masculins dans les magasines. Il n'avait pas revêtu son uniforme et il portait donc simplement un pantalon de couleur sombre et un T-shirt à manche court moulant, également de couleur sombre. Ron avait remarqué depuis longtemps que le basané était du genre à ne pas craindre le froid. Été comme hiver, il pouvait se retrouver dehors en T-shirt sans que ça ne lui pose de problème; et le maillot serré qu'il portait en ce moment faisait ressortir les muscles de ses bras quand il les pliait. Le vert et argent était du genre baraqué, ça aussi le rouquin l'avait remarqué. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à lui dans un combat. Le basané était aussi très grand -il le dépassait, même s'il était lui-même assez grand.

Les yeux de Ron se posèrent sur les mains du Serpentard. Grandes, douces si on en croyait les rumeurs et ses ongles étaient… biens. Pas manucurés comme ceux de son meilleur ami, ni rongés comme les siens.

Le Serpentard mordillait de plus en plus le bout de son crayon qui ne ressemblait plus à rien à présent.

Ron rougit ensuite en réalisant qu'il était entrain de détailler le vert et argent et il se força à détourner les yeux.

Le fait était toujours que le basané était son seul espoir de réussite. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander de service, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, ça faisait vraiment trop profiteur sans scrupule.

Le roux devait cependant faire rapidement un choix car une si belle occasion de parler au bistré ne se représenterait surement pas de si tôt. De plus, le vert et argent venait visiblement de finir son devoir : après une dernière phrase griffonnée et un sourire amusé signifiant : ''je sais que c'est faux mais ce devoir me casse trop les couilles'', il referma son cahier et commença à ranger ses affaires.

En gros, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Euh… Zabini, fit Ron d'une toute petite-voix. »

Le concerné s'arrêta brusquement dans son rangement et posa sur lui un regard intrigué.

Les joues de Ron rosirent malgré lui.

« Je… Je…Je… J'ai été méchant avec toi. Vraiment. Mais je suis également vraiment, _vraiment_ désespéré. Ma vie est un véritable cauchemar, je me plante dans toutes les matières, et j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne note… Mais je me suis vraiment comporté comme un connard avec toi alors je comprendrai tout à fait que tu m'envoies balader !… Je… La rumeur dit que tu es sympa et que tu aides les gens et moi… j'ai _terriblement_ besoin d'aide. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne note, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit… Parce que sinon, mon trimestre est foutu, mon année est foutue, ma vie professionnel est foutue et je finirai à récurer des toilettes dans je ne sais quel bourbier dégueulasse !… Après tout, peut-être que je le mérite. Peut-être que je ne travaille pas assez dur pour obtenir un bon travail. Ce n'est pas comme Harry qui ira certainement là où il veut : il est déjà sollicité de partout ! Enfin… s'il se résout à se sortir la queue de Malfoy du cul… Le truc c'est que j'avais des tas de rêves de carrière !… Pas quelque chose de trop inaccessible mais quand même !… Et puis il y a ma mère qui espère vraiment que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie. Enfin c'est une mère quoi… Je n'en connais aucune qui espère que son enfant récure des toilettes… Oh Merlin elle va tellement me tuer quand le blocus sera levé ! Elle va m'envoyer une beuglante et m'envoyer à coup de pied au cul dans une école militaire… Et moi, je ne veux pas aller dans une école milliaire ! Je ne ferai pas le poids, je me ferai dégommer ! J'ai même entendu dire que si tu n'étais pas assez fort, les mecs là-bas sont tellement en manque qu'ils peuvent te prendre comme putain… Et je ne veux pas être la putain de qui que ce soit ! Je ne suis pas gay !… Je ne veux pas recevoir de queue dans mon anus même si l'expérience à l'air de plaire à plusieurs de mes amis… Et du coup je stresse. Je stresse parce que je veux réussir mais que je suis trop con pour comprendre quoique ce soit en potion… Et je panique, et je stresse et quand c'est comme ça je dis vraiment n'importe quoi à n'importe qui et c'est certainement pour cette raison que je suis là, assis à côté de toi, entrain de te raconter ma vie alors que tu n'en as surement rien à foutre. Mais j'arrive pas à la fermer parce que quand je suis stressé je parle. Encore et encore et encore !… C'est fou hein ? Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !… Harry et Hermione sont habitués alors ils arrivent à me faire taire… Ma famille aussi et… Dean et Seamus s'en sortent pas mal. Mais pour tous les autres, quand je commence à parler, me faire taire est un enfer !… Mais j'y peux rien ! Je suis stressé alors un débit de parole sort tout seul de ma bouche!… Je dis tout ce qu'il passe dans ma tête encore et encore jusqu'à ce que… je n'ai plus rien à dire… »

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Ron. En face de lui, Blaise le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Je… fit Ron. Je… Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça !… Je me suis comporté comme un salop avec toi et tu n'as absolument aucune raison de m'aider… Je… Merlin que je suis con… _Oser_ te demander un service après la manière dont je me suis comporté avec toi… Je… Je suis vraiment désolé, oublie ce que je viens de dire je… Je me débrouillerai. Il y a des tas et des tas de livres dans cette bibliothèque alors je trouverai bien quelque chose… Et puis il y a aussi beaucoup d'écoles militaires qui sont sans doute très bien et dans lesquelles mon anus n'aura rien à craindre et… peut-être même que je m'y plairai ! Je veux dire, il y a bien des gens qui se plaisent de ce genre d'endroit alors pourquoi pas… »

Blaise éclata de rire.

Ce fut ce qui coupa Ron dans son monologue. Le basané était littéralement plié en deux.

C'était un rire franc et honnête et il était sûr à 100% que le bistré se foutait de lui. Mais étrangement, Ron ne se sentait pas vraiment offensé. Et puis il était vrai qu'il s'était particulièrement ridiculisé.

« Je… fit-il penaudement.

_ C'est d'accord, accepta Blaise une fois qu'il fut calmé en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux.

_ Q… Quoi ?

_ Je vais t'aider. »

Plus que surpris, Ron papillota les yeux, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.

« Mais… Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? S'enquit-il. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir… »

Blaise poussa un profond soupir.

« Dray me dit toujours que ma gentillesse finira par me tuer, répondit-il. Et comme je suis quelqu'un de très gentil, je ne voudrai pas lui donner tort. Je continuerai donc à être gentil, jusqu'à ce que… éventuellement ça finisse par me tuer. »

Il adressa ensuite un franc sourire à Ron qui lui en rendit un plus timide.

« Merci, souffla-t-il.

_ Pas de quoi. Bon, tu me le montres cet énoncé ? »

HPDMHPDM

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre qui décrit -enfin !- le début du rapprochement Blaise/Ron. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à le commenter ! :D

Dans les chapitres suivants, je vais beaucoup parler du couple Blaise/Ron mais je vais essayer d'intégrer quand même Harry et Draco et les enfants du futur pour que le Blaise/Ron ne soit pas trop lourd pour les personnes qui n'aiment pas ce couple.

**Prochain chapitre** : Entre le **18-20** mai


	29. Chapitre 24 : Remords

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant…

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

Merci à : anitadraz; brigitte26; Manga-Angel-Yaoi; animophilenrose; Naifu-Sasu; Jessyka; Dracolina3; Dororo03; sheinny sparrow; Ano Nym; Okawa; Eichi-chan; Sirius x severus (x4); nononekoo; jess; miruru-sensei; nytiss973; fuhatsu; Mini-Yuya; AvrilMal; Neko-Neko10; LOLO (x2); Child of Misfortune; Elektra Black pour votre review sur le chapitre 22

Ainsi qu'à : Loloppop (chap1)

.

Merci à : Ninie63; philae89; brigitte26; animophilenrose; fuhatsu; rikokooo; Sirius x severus (x3); Lily Joke; tenshi-no-yoru; Dracolina3; Naifu-Sasu; Eichi-chan; Mitsuko; Aranis; Mini-Yuya; jememj; Dororo03; Okawa; Alfgard; Manga-Angel-Yaoi; miruru-sensei; sheinny sparrow; Jessyka; Kiara S; shiniyaoi27; umiko; mikan-chan21; Makie; jess; vampirette-flower; Praxagora; Petite Amande; nononekoo; Luna-xXx (x2); LOLO; nightmare of Minoru; Chaimette; Nytiss973; Nana'.'Lea (x4); MangaLoveee; ambroisine; AvrilMal; sasu-hime et Sheego pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent.

Ainsi qu'à Sasha (chapitre 18)

.

**RAR** :

**Sirius x severus** : Sevurus a déjà porté Scott et Elliot, il faillait bien que Sirius tente cette expérience aussi ^^ En parlant de threesome, je voulais te dire merci pour les fics threesome que tu m'as passée :) Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de toute les lire mais je le ferai.

J'ai trouvé ''goûter à ce plein bonheur'' de snake90 très mignon même si leurs positions me laissant parfois un peu perplexe…

Mais ''la potion qui foire'' de the children of the death mark était super chaud O_o

Par contre l'inceste… A mon avis je vais avoir _beaucoup_ de mal à le digérer. Après pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu m'as bien fait aimer une fic twilight :) Par contre, aucun risque je me mette à aimer les livres ou films, ils regroupent trop tout ce que je déteste.

En parlant de Twilight, j'ai une question : est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait si l'emprunte d'un lycanthrope meurt ? Est-ce qu'il meurt aussi comme pour les vampires ?

À présent je ne trouve plus les threesomes si bizarre compte tenu du fait que j'adore ''trahi'' :) Mais par contre le Val/Chris tout seul me paraît un peu improbable, vu que je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il pourrait les rapprocher…

Tout ce que je peux te dire sur la personne que cache Draco ce que ce n'est pas Severus. Les relations inter-générations ne sont vraiment pas mon truc. Et puis comme tu dis : Sev' est à Sirius :)

Par contre, je ne sais absolument pas à quel chapitre Sirius apparaitra… Pour te donner un ordre d'idée, il arrivera un peu après que le couple Blaise/Ron soit formé et que j'ai trouvé quoi faire avec James. Donc je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour maintenant :/

Je ne pense pas faire d'autres fics après celle-ci. Déjà que j'ai du mal à venir à bout de celle-là, je ne pense pas que j'aurais le courage de me plonger dans une autre après. Mais bon, sait-on jamais…

J'espère avoir répondu correctement à tes nombreuses reviews :)

**Jessyka** : Il est prévu qu'on sache qui est le garçon plus vieux du Carnet et je pense que ça aura une incidence moyenne dans l'histoire… Ça va quand même pas mal choquer les personnages ^^

Le problème avec Dante c'est qu'il est dans le futur. Du coup pour qu'il apparaisse, il faut que j'écrive un interlude et en ce moment je suis un peu à court d'idée… Donc on le verra pas avant un moment je pense.

**LOLO** : Je suis contente de voir que ma fic t'enthousiasme à ce point ^^ Pour répondre à tes questions, oui, on va en savoir plus à propos des victimes de rang A et sur la raison pour laquelle Harry refuse que Draco porte un enfant. Ce serait vraiment trop méchant si je laissais le suspens ^^

J'espère que la suite te plairas autant !

**Neko-Neko10** : Les ''***'' dans le chapitre 22, c'est juste parce j'avais pas d'idée de noms pour les ingrédients ^^

**AvrilMal** : Je ne sais pas quand on reverra Ézéchiel se justifier avec McGonagall parce que pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop d'idée à ce sujet ^^' Et le troisième prétendant de James entre en scène très bientôt ;)

**fuhatsu** : Mdr, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas avec Lavande que Ron deviendra aussi mielleux que Harry et Draco ^^ Sinon tu ne m'as pas paru spécialement désagréable dans ton commentaire du chapitre 21, mais comme pour moi la limite entre M et MA est un peu floue, je voulais juste la voir plus clairement :)

**nononekoo** : Merci de m'avoir corrigé, j'éviterai de faire la faute maintenant ^^

**sheinny sparrow** : Je voulais te remercier pour le mp que tu m'as envoyé qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir :) J'essaye de ne pas prendre ce genre de commentaire trop à cœur parce que d'une part, comme toi, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ses arguments -mais bon, ce n'est pas moi qui vais la faire changer d'avis- et puis ma fic est surtout un gros délire alors si elle la prend trop sérieusement eh bien tant pis pour elle ^^

Pour répondre à ta question précédente, non James n'a vraiment pas conscience de ce qu'il ressent ou pas pour Val et Chris. Il est dans le flou total à ce sujet ^^

**animophilenrose** : Moi non plus je ne pourrais pas faire de telles choses à l'école ^^ Mais ma fic est avant tout un délire, donc le côté réaliste n'est pas toujours recherché -sinon il n'y aura pas un sociopathe de 11ans, ni un gros pervers de 7-8ans. Et franchement au raiting M j'ai déjà lu pire ^^

**Elektra Black** : Je voulais effectivement faire un chapitre tout mignon pour que Harry et Draco profitent bien l'un de l'autre pendant un moment mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie absolument pas le contexte et la rage de tuer Voldemort, Harry va la trouver. Mais avant de tomber dans un côté un peu plus sombre je voulais que Harry ait quand même bien profité de sa relation avec Draco. Mais rassure-toi, des chapitres aussi guimauve entre Harry et Draco, il n'y en aura plus ;) Pour l'instant ils sont sur un petit nuage mais ils vont redescendre quand leur phase ''lune de miel'' prendra fin.

Les surnoms que donne Draco à Harry ne me choque pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Draco devrait arrêter d'être tendre avec Harry sous prétexte qu'ils sont en public. Parce que justement, c'est le Prince des Serpentard, alors pour moi il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie.

Et Harry pardonne facilement parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le faire bouder durant une durée indéterminée. Si ça avait été l'inverse, Draco lui aurait pardonné facilement aussi.

Sinon il est prévu que Harry ait un entrainement spécial, je n'ai pas encore définitivement décidé de qui Alexis et amoureux et les raisons pour lesquelle Ron ne quitte pas Lavande vont être abordées.

J'espère que tes partiels se sont bien passés !

**Dororo03** : Je suis désolée que le chapitre 22 ne t'ai pas plu, mais j'étais dans ma période romantique et j'avais envie décrire un chapitre tout mignon ^^ Et je prends pas le comportement de Draco et Harry comme étant de l'exhibitionnisme parce que ça ne les fait pas tripper de se tripoter en public, ils sont juste tellement dans leur monde qu'ils ne s'occupent plus de personne d'autre. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ça. Je voulais juste te rassurer sur un point : des chapitres comme ça, il n'y en aura plus. C'était simplement un cas isolé dans ma fic :)

Et quand à Blaise, il n'est pas tout sucre tout miel. Il a quand même une face cachée qui l'a fait atterrir chez les Serpentard ;)

.

J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 24: Remords

.

Draco soupira. Il commençait à en avoir marre du pari ! D'accord tout se passait à merveille pour lui : Harry était devenu tellement accro à lui qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de changer ses habits ou son comportement de beaucoup pour le provoquer. Le brun lui bavait abondamment dessus à chaque instant de la journée et le Serpentard savait bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui sauter dessus. Non, ce qui agaçait le plus l'Héritier Malfoy, c'était que son petit-ami _résistait_ à cette envie. De ce fait, il était obligé de passer une bonne partie de ses nuits -et parfois de ses pauses- en compagnie de sa main droite, pour se branler comme un malade pour se soulager ! Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à la case départ, à l'époque où Harry ne lui appartenait pas encore. Et cette fois-ci, la frustration était _pire_ parce que le Gryffondor était à lui à présent ! Quasiment rien ne le retenait de trainer le petit cul étroit de son amour dans une salle vide et de le pilonner vivement. Sauf qu'il y avait ce stupide pari et sa fierté de gagnant en jeu…

Debout face au miroir à pied de son dortoir, Draco Malfoy lâcha un énième soupir. Il arrangea du bout des doigts la mèche de cheveux blonde qui retombait sans cesse devant ses yeux depuis que son homme lui avait interdit l'usage du gel et sourit : il était vraiment à tomber. Il n'avait revêtu qu'un simple pantalon de couleur sombre. Son torse nu ne cachait rien de ses muscles et il était pied nu. Il plaqua contre son torse un fin pull gris et fit la moue. Bien sûr il était démentiel avec mais… il n'était pas sûr d'être _superbement_ démentiel.

« Dis Blaise… fit-il en se tournant vers son ami. »

Il s'interrompit en apercevant la mine plus que rêveuse de ce dernier, et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait discrètement du basané et s'asseyait près de lui.

« Blaise… »

Le concerné sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

« Hum ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna-t-il.

_ … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Tu as l'air… différent. Un peu plus… heureux. »

Blaise baissa la tête avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Pourtant, il ne s'est rien passé… nia-t-il »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Blaise… N'essaye pas de me faire gober des craques et ne m'oblige pas à te rappeler depuis combien de temps on se connait.

_ C'est juste que… Non rien. Ce n'est pas important…

_ Blaise…

_ Ce n'est rien je te dis ! Vraiment…

_ Blaise… »

Le bistré ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que ce n'était rien mais il la referma avant même d'avoir prononcé un son et baissa la tête.

« C'est juste… fit-il avec un petit sourire au lèvre. Dray c'est _vraiment_ qu'une petite broutille…

_ Je. t'écoute. »

Et en plongeant dans les yeux déterminés de Draco, Blaise sut qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

« C'est juste que… je donne un petit coup de main en potion à Ron pour son devoir…

_ Tu…

_ Tu vois c'est rien du tout…

_ … Mais c'est génial ! »

Blaise leva un regard interloqué vers son ami.

« Tu… Tu es sérieux ?

_ Bien sûr que je suis sérieux ! S'exclama le blond, les yeux brillants. C'est trop top ! Je déteste Weasley mais c'est super pour toi. Il te parle alors maintenant ?

_ Euh… Disons qu'on fait une petite trêve.

_ Eh bah ! Je suis super content pour toi mon vieux. Mais dis-moi, il ne se servirait pas de toi par hasard hein ? Juste pour récupérer une bonne note en potion.

_ … Non, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ça. »

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent.

« De toute façon, même si c'était le cas tu serais incapable de lui dire non, c'est ça ? Grogna-t-il. »

Les lèvres de Blaise s'étirèrent dans un timide sourire d'excuse face à cette question.

« C'est Ron, souffla-t-il simplement à mi-voix. »

Pas vraiment satisfait de la réponse du bistré, le visage de Draco se déforma dans une moue boudeuse.

« Ron ou pas, s'il se sert de toi, je le lui ferai amèrement regretter ! Assura-t-il. »

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Dray, tu sais mieux que personne que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour punir ceux qui me prennent un peu trop pour un con.

_ Oh, je sais très bien que quand il s'agit de punir, tu es encore plus sournois que moi, Blaise. Mais tu n'as jamais été autant amoureux de ta vie. Et comme je me doute que Weasley pourrait t'utiliser comme une serpillère que tu ne réagirais pas, je m'occupe d'assurer tes arrières.

_ Oh, comme c'est touchant de ta part, railla Blaise. »

Draco ignora la boutade de son meilleur ami et reprit :

« Mis à part ça, je suis vraiment content pour toi. »

Blaise sourit. Il était vrai que ce pas en avant, bien que petit, était quand même un début ! Un début quasiment inespéré après le comportement qu'avait eu le roux avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Théodore en sortant de la salle de bain. »

Draco se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Weasley commence à craquer pour Blaise, répondit-il.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Ron ne craque pas pour moi ! Contredit Blaise. Il a juste besoin de mon aide pour son devoir de potion… »

Le ténébreux fronça les sourcils et s'installa à son tour près de son ami.

« Tu crois qu'il pourrait se servir de toi ?

_ Mais non ! Il n'avait pas le choix… Et il était horriblement mal-à-l'aise de me demander ce service.

_ Donc… Il te parle enfin ?

_ … Mmm… En quelque sorte. Mais vraiment les mecs, ce n'est pas grand chose ! Il n'est pas du tout sûr qu'il veule devenir mon ami ou quoique ce soit alors… Je vais juste lui donner un coup de main pour un temps et puis…

_ Tu vas essayer de te rapprocher un peu de lui… termina Théodore. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du basané avant qu'il ne baisse timidement la tête.

« En tout cas, c'est vraiment cool que la situation se déverrouille un peu entre Ron et toi, reprit Théodore. »

« Les choses vont mieux entre vous deux ? S'enquit une voix endormie. »

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Alexis qui, entortillé dans les draps de son lit, venait de se réveiller.

« C'est super, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Oui, même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu y es pour quelque chose… nota nonchalamment Théodore. »

Le métisse se laissa lourdement retomber sur son lit en soupirant.

« On n'avait pas envie de se mêler de tout ça, bougonna-t-il. On pensait tous qu'il était mieux de vous laisser vous débrouiller par vous-même au lieu de vous baby-sitter comme ce que les autres ont fait avec Oncle Harry et Dray.

_ Mes enfants ne m'ont pas baby-sitter ! Contesta Draco.

_ A peine, grogna Alexis.

_ Alors ça ne dérangeait pas James, Gabriel, Narcissa et les autres de devenir le chaperon de leurs parents ? S'enquit Blaise. »

Alexis fit la moue.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, répondit-il après un petit silence. Eux, sont habitués à voir Oncle Dray et Harry complètement enamourés l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant, se caressant et se disant des mots doux à tout bout de champ… Alors les voir s'engueuler, s'insulter et se battre… ça leur a fait franchement bizarre. Toi et Papa, vous ne faisiez que vous ignorer alors c'était supportable, mais pour les autres, il leur était impossible de rester dans une telle ambiance… Ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'on est bloqué dans cette époque, alors vous imaginez rester aussi longtemps à voir vos parents prêt à s'arracher les yeux à tout moment alors que vous avez l'habitude de les voir s'embrasser toutes les cinq secondes ?… Ce n'est pas vivable ! Et surtout pas pour Ethan. »

Draco opina en silence. Il était vrai qu'ils auraient dû faire un petit effort même s'ils se détestaient… M'enfin c'était du passé tout ça.

« Bref, le principal c'est que Blaise et Weasley se parlent enfin, conclut l'Héritier Malfoy.

_ Les mecs c'est… vraiment pas grand chose… relativisa Blaise.

_ Oui mais c'est un pas grand chose qui te fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles… commenta Draco.

_ _Bref_ ! Sinon comment ça se passe de ton côté Dray ? Interrogea Blaise. À propos du pari, tu tiens le coup ?

_ Et bien…

_ Ce ne sont pas tes oignons Blaise, intervint Théodore. Dray est _mon_ poulain et je ne te laisserai pas le déstabiliser pour qu'il court vers Harry.

_ Pff, comme s'il allait avoir besoin de mon aide pour ça, murmura-t-il. »

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent.

« Je pense que tu devrais plutôt te soucier d'Harry, conseilla-t-il. Il semble beaucoup plus à cran que moi.

_ Mais toi aussi tu es en manque, remarqua Blaise.

_ Oh tu sais, j'arrive à me contrôler…

_ Ben voyons.

_ Je t'assure !

_ Donc… Tu n'as vraiment _aucun_ problème avec le fait de te retrouver en face de lui dans la Grande Salle… devant sa petite bouille brune adorable, son superbe corps… ses longues jambes galbées… et son petit cul ferme si _étroit_… Tu es sûr que tu pourras le regarder sans réagir alors que tu te rappelleras tout ce que tu lui as fait subir durant toutes les nuits depuis que vous sortez ensemble ? Le regarder alors que tu te revoies… caresser son corps… l'embrasser… le pénétrer… le faire hurler ton nom… »

L'Héritier Malfoy lâcha un brusque juron.

« Tu fais chier Blaise ! Grogna-t-il avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain afin de s'occuper d'une certaine tension qui s'était installée dans son entrejambe sous le regard goguenard du basané. »

HPDMHPDM

« Bon, je pense qu'on a assez d'éléments dans la première partie, déclara Blaise. On peut s'attaquer à la deuxième. »

Ron acquiesça en silence avant de s'étirer et de bailler largement. Cela faisait plusieurs soirées que le rouquin bossait sur son devoir avec l'aide du vert et argent. Après avoir tiré du sujet les principaux axes, avoir écrit au brouillon plusieurs idées et exemples en vrac et avoir construit un plan pertinent, ils s'étaient tous deux plongés dans des livres poussiéreux. Après plusieurs heures de dure labeur, Ron avait finalement terminé le brouillon de sa première partie qu'il rédigerait complétement et recopierait au propre à la fin.

En fait, Blaise lui apportait surtout de la méthodologie dans son travail, une paire d'œil en plus pour faire des recherches et des explications -nombreuses- quand il passait à côté de quelque chose de vraiment important où qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Au tout début de cette collaboration, Ron pensait que le basané allait, en quelque sorte, faire son devoir à sa place compte tenu de sa nullité absolue en potion. Mais en fait, le Serpentard s'était débrouillé pour qu'il fasse la majorité du travail. De son point de vu, les parts du travail se départageaient en 70% - 30%. Le Gryffondor était assez fier de lui : jamais il n'aurait pensé être capable de faire tant de choses dans une matière qui l'horripilait autant.

En tournant la tête, Ron croisa subitement le regard du basané. Ses joues se colorèrent instantanément et il s'empressa de se positionner correctement car il avait une mine un peu endormie et ses bras levés soulevaient sa chemise de plusieurs centimètres, laissant ainsi voir un pan de son ventre. Il devait avoir l'air d'un total demeuré. '' Du grand Weasley'', comme l'aurait dit la fouine.

Il s'empressa donc de prendre une attitude correcte tout en jetant un regard dédaigneux au vert et argent, comme pour le mettre au défit de dire quelque ce soit. Ledit vert et argent s'abstint de tout commentaire et il se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire amusé. Il fouilla ensuite pendant quelques instants dans sa sacoche et en sortit un paquet de petits biscuits aux amandes et au caramel, enrobés de chocolat. Les yeux de Ron s'arrondirent quand il vit la marque : il avait toujours _rêvé_ d'y goûter ! Mais avec le prix que ça coûtait, c'était bien entendu au-dessus de ses moyens ! Il se mordit distraitement la lèvre puis se reprit brutalement : il ne voulait pas que Zabini le voit dans cet état et qu'il lui en propose dans un élan de pitié. Il se força donc à afficher une mine aussi détachée que possible.

Blaise quant à lui, ne s'occupa absolument pas de lui. Il ouvrit précautionneusement le paquet pour ne pas risquer d'en faire tomber, puis il en saisit un et le fourra dans sa bouche. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Ron et lui tendit le paquet.

« Tu en veux ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Ron plissa son front. Rien dans le visage du bistré ne laissait envisager une quelconque pitié dans son geste ou alors la volonté d'obtenir quelque chose d'autre en compensation. Le geste du basané paraissait tout bonnement naturel.

« Non merci, répondit fermement Ron. »

Le roux avait toujours trouvé louche que le Serpentard accepte de l'aider sans contrepartie. Ils n'étaient pas amis et le Gryffondor l'avait traité comme un chien dernièrement, alors il ne voyait vraiment pas quelles pourraient être les motivations du basané pour l'aider. À moins bien sûr qu'il ne se serve de cette aide comme un prétexte pour arriver à un but bien précis… Mais dans ce cas, quel serait ce but ? Devenir enfin ami avec lui ?…

Le rouge et or secoua doucement sa tête : il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette obstination qu'avait le bistré pour lui parler ! En étant ami avec lui, Blaise ne gagnait rien alors pourquoi tant de hargne ? Peut-être que tout cela avait un rapport avec son amitié de plus en plus forte avec Harry, et qu'il voulait juste être sympa avec lui car il était le meilleur ami du brun…

Mais lui ne l'aimait _pas_, alors il ne servait à rien d'insister ! Il pouvait tout à fait poursuivre son amitié avec le brun en le laissant de côté ! En plus la fouine, qui était son propre meilleur ami, ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture alors ce n'était vraiment pas choisir la facilité…

Ron se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le Serpentard et l'observa discrètement du coin de l'œil. Peut-être que devenir son ami n'était pas le but final du basané. Peut-être qu'il voulait… plus…

Les joues du Gryffondor prirent une violente couleur piment tandis qu'il s'empressait de baisser le regard. Le bistré ? Vouloir être _plus_ qu'ami avec lui ? La bonne blague ! Contrairement au basané, il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un canon et puis ce n'était pas comme si 80% des garçons gays de Poudlard ne rêvaient pas de se retrouver dans le lit du Serpentard ! Et le roux n'était pas gay en plus !

De toute façon, quelles que soient les motivations du basané, Ron ne comptait se rapprocher socialement de lui. Il lui était très reconnaissant de son aide, mais c'était tout.

Le rouge et or avait d'ailleurs été bien clair sur ce sujet au tout début de cette affaire : avant de commencer, il avait pris cinq minutes pour expliquer très clairement à Zabini qu'il le remerciait de tout son cœur pour son aide mais qu'il restait sur ses positions et ne voulait en aucun cas devenir ami avec lui. Leur relation resterait purement professionnel et une fois le devoir rendu, il n'était nullement dans ses intentions de continuer à le fréquenter.

Zabini l'avait écouté attentivement et à la fin de sa tirade… il avait éclaté de rire. Par la suite, se moquer de lui sembla être l'un de ses passe-temps favoris… Enfin, une fois calmé, le basané lui avait dit qu'il savait exactement dans quoi il mettait les pieds et une fois le devoir terminé, il lui avait assuré qu'il lui ficherait la paix.

Mais quoique le vert et argent disait, Ron était bien décidé à ne pas l'encourager dans de possibles faux-espoirs. C'est pour cela qu'il restait assez ferme avec lui. Il ne riait pas à ses plaisanteries -ce qui relevait du miracle parce que le basané était vraiment très drôle- parlait uniquement des cours avec lui et refusait toutes les denrée alimentaires ou boissons qu'il lui proposait. Même si ces dernières étaient extrêmement tentantes.

Blaise haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Comme tu veux, souffla-t-il en posant le paquet sur la table. Concernant la deuxième partie, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être… »

« Oh mais qui vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Blaise Zabini ? »

Le concerné leva la tête en même temps que Ron vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole. Il s'agissait d'un Serdaigle d'environ leur âge. Brun, les yeux clairs rieurs… Il était sans conteste beau garçon.

Blaise sourit.

« Salut Esteban, lança-t-il. Tu vas bien ? »

Apercevant le paquet de gâteaux sur la table, les yeux dudit Esteban s'illuminèrent et sous le regard ébahi de Ron, il se servit sans demander une quelconque autorisation. Blaise le laissa faire sans commentaires et c'est donc, un poil envieux, que le Gryffondor regarda le Serdaigle engouffrer plusieurs petits gâteaux dans sa bouche.

La bouche de Ron se tordit en une grimace : finalement il aurait peut-être dû accepter la proposition du basané… Après tout, plus il trainait avec Blaise et plus il doutait que d'arrières-pensées se cachent derrières ses fréquentes offres. Dès que le roux voyait le Serpentard grignoter quelque chose, ce dernier en proposait à chaque fois aux personnes qui l'entouraient… Enfin, il leur en proposait si les personnes en questions ne se servaient pas d'elles-mêmes ! Donc le rouquin commençait de plus en plus à se demander s'il ne mettait pas trop de barrières entre eux deux… Parce que le basané ne faisait presque jamais rien de répréhensible ! Il ne s'écartait quasiment pas du sujet quand ils étaient ensemble et il semblait partager, non pas pour le soudoyer, mais parce qu'il était tout simplement gentil et que c'était dans sa nature.

Ron se mordit doucement la lèvre avant de secouer sa tête. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de changer d'avis et d'ainsi tout embrouiller dans sa tête.

« Ça va, répondit Esteban une fois sa bouche vidée. Je me disais justement que ça faisait un bail qu'on avait pas… discuté rien que tous les deux. »

Pour appuyer ses propos, Ron vit la main du Serdaigle masser affectueusement l'épaule du basané puis descendre sur l'un de ses pectoraux.

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête : il en avait assez vu. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de regarder le bleu et bronze draguer ouvertement le Serpentard. Les yeux rivés sur l'un des cahiers éparpillés sur la table, Ron entendit un bruit de sachet, signe que le jeune homme s'était resservi en gâteaux.

La langue de Blaise claqua.

« Tu sais que j'en ai mangé qu'un seul de ces trucs-là pour le moment ? S'enquit le vert et argent.

_ … Je te le rembourse si tu veux.

_ Je ne veux pas de ton argent.

_ Oh mais je ne parlais pas d'argent… »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Ça aussi ça devenait une habitude : ils ne pouvaient pas passer une soirée à bosser sans que le basané ne se fasse draguer par au moins deux personnes, toutes maisons confondues. Il savait que pour les homosexuels le bistré était des plus intéressants mais quand même ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour lui sauter dessus à tout bout de champ ! Surtout que parfois leurs allusions n'étaient pas du tout subtiles. Il y en avait même un qui lui avait tout simplement sorti : ''ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas senti ta queue dans mon cul et ça me dirait vachement de recommencer''.

Ron grimaça. Il était loin d'être homophobe mais il y avait quand même certaines choses qu'il préférait ne pas entendre.

Blaise et Esteban parlèrent pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles le basané éconduisit gentiment le Serdaigle, puis le bleu et bronze s'en alla après une dernière allusion perverse.

« Désolé. »

Ron leva la tête vers le basané avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, répondit-il simplement. »

Il se mordit ensuite distraitement la lèvre avant de poursuivre.

« Dis, tu ne fais pas passer mon devoir en premier hein ? »

Blaise lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Je veux dire… Tu ne te retiens pas de… conclure simplement pour pouvoir m'aider ? »

Parce que le rouquin ne voulait en aucun cas être un frein dans la vie privée du Serpentard !

Les secondes qui suivirent furent assez étranges : Blaise le regarda avec des yeux ronds pendant quelques instants et puis… il éclata de rire.

Ron se renfrogna subitement. Il commençait à en avoir marre que le basané se foute de sa gueule à longueur de temps ! Il avait l'impression d'être un total demeuré.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Blaise une fois qu'il se fut calmé. Bon je crois qu'on a assez bossé pour aujourd'hui. On continuera demain. »

Il rangea ensuite ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Zabini ! »

Le concerné se retourna et Ron désigna le paquet de gâteaux qui était resté sur la table.

« Tu as oublié tes gâteaux, prévint-il.

_ Oh. Tu peux les garder si tu veux. »

En voyant le Gryffondor froncer son nez, le basané eut un sourire amusé.

« Ou… si tu as peur que ça fasse partie… d'un plan quelconque contre toi, donne-les à Harry, je sais qu'il les adore. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit.

Ron baissa les yeux sur le paquet de gâteaux en question. Les donner à Harry ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il trouvait que le brun était suffisamment gâté par son copain comme ça.

HPDMHPDM

« Alors ? Il était bien ton rencard avec Blaise ? »

Ron grogna, claqua violemment la porte derrière lui et fusilla Dean du regard.

« Ce n'était pas un rencard, grommela-t-il. »

Il bazarda ensuite son sac dans un coin avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur son lit.

« Et sinon il avance ce devoir ? S'enquit Harry en s'installant à ses côtés.

_ Oui.

_ Tu vois, je t'avais bien dis que Blaise était une perle.

_ Mouais… bougonna le rouquin. »

Ron sortit d'une de ses poches le paquet de gâteaux que Blaise avait laissé et en mangea quelques-uns sous la mine ébahie de son ami.

« E…Est-ce que c'est … bégaya-t-il.

_ Oui, confirma Ron. »

Les yeux du brun s'illuminèrent.

« Tu m'en passes un ? Demanda-t-il.

_ C'est hors de question.

_ Quoi ? S'offusqua Harry. Mais… Attends, tu as accepté un cadeau de la part de Blaise ? S'enquit-il avec un petit sourire. »

Le rouquin fit la moue.

« Il ne me l'a pas _offert_, il l'a oublié, rectifia-t-il.

_ Mouais… »

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de Harry :

« Le résultat est toujours le même : tu as accepté quelque chose venant de Blaise. Ce n'est pas toi qui disait quelque chose du genre ''jamais je n'accepterai quelque chose venant de lui'' ?… »

Ron piqua un fard.

« Non je… je…

_ Hum, hum. »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

« Malfoy à poil et à quatre pattes te suppliant de le prendre, cracha-t-il. »

A ces mots, les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et sa bouche s'arrondit jusqu'à former un magnifique ''O''.

« Comment tu… Mais pourquoi tu… Alors que je… bégaya-t-il. »

Il poussa ensuite un sourd grognement avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour se soulager d'une raideur qu'il avait à présent au niveau de son entrejambe.

« Tu fais chier Ron ! Rouspéta-t-il à travers la porte. »

Satisfait de sa petite vengeance, ledit Ron sourit malicieusement et se plongea dans une revue.

HPHPHPHP

Un long gémissement lascif s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry et ses reins se cambrèrent délicieusement.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir toutes les émotions qui l'envahissaient et les ongles de sa main gauche s'enfoncèrent peu à peu dans le dos de son amant tandis que ceux de sa main droite serraient étroitement les doigts d'une des mains de son amour. Il exerça également plus de pression contre le corps celui-ci pour mieux le sentir en lui.

« Dray… haleta-t-il. »

Il gémit de plus belle quand le sexe tendu de son blond frappa une énième fois sa prostate.

« Oh Merlin c'est trop bon ! Gémit le brun. »

Encourager par ces paroles, Draco accéléra le rythme.

Harry crut qu'il allait mourir. Il se sentait complètement perdre pied sous l'acharnement du pénis du Serpentard contre sa prostate malmenée.

De sa main libre, le blond le masturbait lestement et le sang n'en battait que plus fort dans sa verge douloureuse.

« P… Plus fort ! Haleta-t-il. »

Draco déposa de tendres baisers dans son cou.

« Mais avec plaisir mon ange, susurra-t-il en s'exécutant. »

Suite à cela, Harry se confondit de plus belle en gémissements. Sa main droite serrait à s'en faire blanchir les jointures celle de sa moitié et les ongles de l'autre labouraient furieusement son dos musclé. Ses reins se cambraient violemment et sa bouche ne faisait que gémir et supplier sous les puissants coups de hanches de son blond, malgré l'intense douleur qui s'était emparée de son sexe.

Pour ajouter à son plaisir, les lèvres du vert et argent se saisirent du plus sensible de ses tétons et se mirent à le suçoter amoureusement.

« Oh Merlin, Dray !… gémit Harry. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent d'autant plus sur ceux de son âme-sœur, faisant craquer ses jointures.

Draco fit tourner lentement le téton douloureusement dur avec sa langue avant de le mordiller avec insistance. Des frissons parcoururent le corps du brun.

« A… Arrête ça… supplia Harry.

_ Mmm… Non.

_ Mais… »

Ignorant les supplications du Gryffondor, la bouche de Draco reprit d'assaut le bout de chair rose.

« Tu… Tu… bégaya le brun. Tu… _Oh Merlin_ ! »

Le corps du Gryffondor se cambra fougueusement.

Le Serpentard sourit contre le torse de son amour. Ce dernier commençait à voir les étoiles…

Le blond cessa abruptement ses attouchements sur le téton mais il accéléra le rythme de la pénétration et de la masturbation. Il leva la tête au niveau de la tête du brun et déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou que, perdu dans son monde, Harry ne sentit même pas.

« Harry~, minauda Draco.

_ … Hun… fut le seul mot que le brun put prononcer.

_ Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il.

_ … Hun… J… Je… bafouilla Harry, les yeux clos. »

Ses reins se cambraient toujours et son corps brulant se pressait contre celui de sa moitié.

« Regarde-moi, répéta Draco. Je veux te regarder dans les yeux alors que tu atteins l'orgasme. »

Harry se trémoussa doucement sous le corps du blond et, papillotant des yeux, il se décida à les ouvrir. Son regard embué de désir ne lui permettait pas de voir quoique ce soit de bien précis mais ça suffit à Draco pour augmenter son désir.

« Putain Harry ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Il s'enfonça ensuite encore plus vigoureusement dans l'intimité du brun.

« Dray ! Gémit ce dernier. »

Les yeux vissés dans ceux du Lion, Draco massa encore plus étroitement sa verge gorgée de sang, ce qui fit rugir ledit Lion de plaisir et le fit fermer les yeux.

« Ouvre-les ! Ordonna abruptement Draco.

_ Oh Draco ! Gémit Harry en obéissant.

_ Mmm je veux te regarder atteindre le septième ciel, murmura le blond. Je veux t'entendre hurler mon nom !…

_ Dray !

_ Plus fort !

_ Dray ! »

Hurlant encore et encore le prénom de son amant, Harry s'enfonça dans l'extase, le corps traversé de frissons et les reins se cambrant toujours de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que…

Son réveil sonne.

« Putain, maugréa Harry. »

Le brun ouvrit doucement les yeux et émergea lentement du sommeil, mais il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte que son caleçon était plus que visqueux.

Il soupira. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de cette saleté de pari ! Dans sa tête ça devait pourtant être quelque chose de simple : il était de notoriété public que le Prince des Serpentard était un obsédé sexuel et depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, tout le monde avait pu remarquer que cette obsession s'était décuplée. Harry avait donc été persuadé que le blond ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à l'abstinence ou du moins, qu'il ne résisterait pas autant que lui. Après tout, avant il l'appelait bien Saint Potty ! Et puis ça ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il avait découvert les joies du sexe alors il était tout bonnement _impossible_ qu'il craque avant l'homme qui couchait quasiment avec une personne différente pratique tous les soirs !

Le plan était donc simple : se séparer de Draco pendant quelques jours, à cran le Serpentard finirait obligatoirement par craquer et donc à coucher avec lui, et une fois le pari remporté, c'était direction son dortoir où il pourrait _enfin_ gouter à l'étroitesse du vert et argent !

Harry sourit. Au début, la perception d'un Draco comme esclave sexuel paraissait être un formidable bonus largement à porté de main mais à présent…

Le brun baissa les yeux sur la trace de sperme qui tâchait ses draps. Il n'était plus si sûr d'avoir l'opportunité de dominer le Serpentard. Parce que même si dans les paris qui circulaient à Pouldlard -oui, la quasi totalité de Poudlard n'avait pas tardé à faire leurs jeux- il était le grand favoris, l'abstinence pour le brun devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter. Et alors que jours après jours il voyait son homme fringuant comme jamais, le sourire aux lèvres et aussi détendu que l'on pouvait l'être, son état à lui se détériorait.

Il grogna. Franchement, il se trouvait pathétique ! Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un drogué en manque. Toujours à gigoter sur ses pieds pour essayer de ne pas bander n'importe où, la main vissée dans son pantalon aussi souvent que possible pour se soulager de toute la tension qui s'accumulait en lui…

Le pire était sans aucun doute quand l'Héritier Malfoy était dans son champ de vision. Il était tellement _sexy_ !… Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver et son sang affluait illico vers son entrejambe. Il avait tout essayé pour se contrôler ! Penser à quelque chose de répugnant, se pincer violemment, essayer de passer à autre chose… Mais dès qu'il voyait son blond il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre dans tous ses états. Jours après jours il devenait de plus en plus en manque de sexe et son excitation montait de plus en plus vite quand il se retrouvait en présence du blond… Il était littéralement devenu accro au sexe avec l'Héritier Malfoy… Mais bon dans un sens c'était compréhensible, Draco était quand même le dieu du sexe de Poudlard alors il était tout à fait normal de devenir accro après avoir gouté à quelque chose d'aussi sensationnel. Ceci étant dit, la vue du vert et argent le rendait complètement fou. Il avait même l'impression qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour se rendre plus séduisant que d'habitude mais d'après Ron, il se faisait des idées.

Ce qui taraudait néanmoins l'esprit du Survivant c'était _comment_ est-ce que le blond pouvait être aussi zen ? Il y a quelques jours à peine, il ne pouvait pas faire deux pas sans qu'il ne le tripote et/ou tente de le pénétrer et maintenant, il passait à côté de lui et lui souriait comme si de rien n'était. Il avait perdu son sex appeal dans la foulée ou quoi ?

Après un dernier soupir, Harry se décida à se lever. Il lança un vague ''salut'' aux personnes présentes dans le dortoir avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il sursauta en croisant son reflet dans le miroir : il avait vraiment une tête à faire peur ! Mais bon, au vu des nuits pourries qu'il se tapait, ce n'était pas étonnant. Il s'était que trop habitué à dormir dans le lit de son homme avec ce dernier à ses côtés après qu'il l'ait vigoureusement pilonné. Maintenant il était seul dans son lit et en manque, ce qui faisait qu'il passait une bonne partie de la nuit à se branler et à fantasmer sur le corps de l'amour de sa vie. Alors bien évidemment, ses nuits étaient loin d'être reposantes.

Harry grimaça en se regardant de plus près. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, il avait un air complètement ahuri, ses cheveux ressemblaient encore plus à rien que d'habitude et… il avait comme l'impression que son ''problème de peau'' revenait à la charge.

Le brun grogna. Il devait bien avouer qu'avec sa relation nouvelle avec Draco, il avait un peu mis de côté le lourd traitement que son fils lui avait imposé… Il était certain qu'il allait se faire tirer les oreilles par James.

Après avoir lâché un soupir, le brun entra dans la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit l'eau froide au maximum et laissa l'eau glacée couler abondamment sur son visage. Pendant qu'il se savonnait le torse, ses pensées s'évadèrent immédiatement vers le rêve cochon qu'il venait de faire. Il repensa à la manière dont Draco l'avait touché, avait murmuré au creux de son oreille… l'avait pénétré… Et d'agréables frissons parcoururent son échine tandis qu'il se remémorait la dernière fois que Draco lui avait fait l'amour…

Il se mordit pensivement la lèvre : comme d'habitude, ça avait été le pied ! Un peu brutal cependant… Le blond l'avait fait hurler à le faire devenir aphone, mais ça avait été le pied.

Harry ouvrit soudainement ses yeux qu'il avait précédemment clos pour mieux profiter du souvenir, et quand il baissa la tête, il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il avait une trique d'enfer.

Sachant pertinemment que le problème ne partirait pas tout seul, Harry se résolut à se saisir de son sexe érigé et se mit à se branler impétueusement. Il n'avait, bien sûr, aucun problème pour visualiser des scènes agréables et de ce fait, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de jouir.

Le brun soupira une énième fois. Il doutait de plus en plus de sa capacité à se passer de sexe…

DMDMDMDM

Ce matin encore, Draco s'installa à sa place à la table des Serpentard le cœur léger.

Bon, du fait de ses fantasmes incessants le mettant en scène avec son brun et ses multiples masturbations pour se débarrasser d'une certaine… raideur dans son entrejambe, il n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit mais bon, il faisait avec.

Tout en se versant son café matinal, l'Héritier Malfoy soupira. Ce stupide pari commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs ! Ça se passait toujours parfaitement bien pour lui étant donné que Harry ressemblait à un drogué en manque de sa dose alors que lui pouvait encore retenir sa bave en public, mais il était quand même sacrément en manque ! Déjà qu'en temps normal il avait pris l'habitude de découcher très souvent, maintenant qu'il avait gouté à l'étroitesse du brun… Comment dire ? C'était comme s'il avait trouvé un accès direct au septième ciel ! Comment pouvait-il se détourner d'un tel accès _volontairement_ pendant une longue durée alors que le brun se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la vue de tous !

Les dents de Draco s'enfoncèrent doucement dans sa lèvre inférieure. Merlin qu'il était bon de s'enfoncer dans l'intimité chaude du rouge et or ! De sentir ses chairs se resserrer sur son pénis gorgé de sang, de sentir ses reins se cambrer, de l'entendre hurler son nom !…

Le Prince des Serpentard se força brusquement à revenir sur Terre : ce n'était certainement _pas_ le bon moment pour avoir la trique !

Il beurra l'une de ses tartines et leva un œil vers la table des Gryffondor : son brun y était assis et petit-déjeunait également. Les joues rouges, il se forçait à garder les yeux rivés sur son bol de lait car il savait pertinemment que s'il levait la tête, le blond lui sortirait un de ses sourires ou regards libidineux dont il avait le secret ou qu'il le retrouverait entrain de manger de la manière la plus sensuelle qu'il soit.

Draco sourit. Ces derniers temps, son amour avait largement pu constater que bien qu'il soit extrêmement aguichant en temps normal, il était loin d'être à son maximum. Même à présent il ne se donnait pas à fond pour exciter le brun ! Ce dernier avait également dû remarquer qu'il ne mentait pas et que s'il le voulait vraiment, il pouvait retenir un minimum sa libido…

L'Héritier Malfoy étouffa un rire : en tout cas, il la contenait bien mieux que Harry. Il fallait le voir, essayant de cacher son excitation et son manque de sexe évident et tapoter nerveusement le sol de son pieds afin de prévenir une prochaine érection.

Une fois sa tartine correctement beurrée et engluée de confiture Prince des Serpentard en prit lascivement une bouchée. Ce fut justement le moment que le Survivant choisit pour glisser un œil par dessus son bol de céréales. Avisant de l'attitude aguichante de son petit-ami, il se força à se focaliser sur son petit-déjeuné, les joues encore plus rouges que précédemment et son pieds tapant encore plus vivement contre le sol.

« Ce pari sera vraiment du gâteau, murmura Draco.

_ Ne sois pas si sûr de toi. »

Le blond se tourna mollement vers Théodore.

« Je croyais que tu me soutenais, renifla-t-il. Pourtant tes paroles ne sont guère encourageantes…

_ Je ne veux pas que tu relâches la pression, se justifia le ténébreux. Histoire que tu ne sois pas pris de court si jamais Harry a quelques tours dans son sac… »

A ces mots, Draco éclata d'un rire franc.

« Des ''tours dans son sac'', pouffa-t-il. Ben voyons ! Il a la trique la moitié de la journée et il est évident qu'il ne pense qu'à ma queue dans son cul ! »

Théodore fit la moue.

« Peut-être mais Harry peut être quelqu'un de très déterminé, protesta-t-il. Surtout quand l'accès à ton cul est à la clef… Il meurt d'envie de te prendre alors à mon avis, il ne laissera pas cette occasion s'échapper de si tôt. »

Un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur la visage de l'Héritier Malfoy.

« Pitié, souffla-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment tout ce à quoi il peut penser c'est ''je suis super en manque, il me faut absolument une poutre entre les cuisses''. Tu me connais, quand on goute à mon corps… on devient immédiatement… accro… »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Draco adressa un regard et un sourire racoleur à une Serpentard avec qui il avait couché. La jeune fille visée rougit instantanément et se mit à tripoter nerveusement l'une des mèches de ses cheveux bruns.

Face à ce spectacle, Théodore fit la moue.

« … Ne sois pas si sûr de sa défaite, conseilla-t-il. Reste vigilant. »

Pour toute réponse, Draco ne lui adressa qu'un haussement hautain de sourcil. Il se tourna ensuite vers Blaise qui se servait largement en jus d'orange.

« 'Ry et toi avez un plan secret ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. »

Le basané sourit.

« Oh, il sera très mal venu de t'éclairer sur ce sujet mon cher Dray. »

Le concerné balaya sa réponse d'un vague geste de la main.

« Le jour où tu réussiras à sortir 'Ry de ses pensées impurs pendant plus d'une minute, tu me préviendras, railla-t-il. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Draco se focalisa de nouveau sur son repas, sous l'expression moralisatrice de Théodore -il ne pensait pas que le blond devrait être si sûr de lui- et le regard qui se voulait confiant de Blaise. Il avait beau dire, d'une certaine manière son ami avait raison d'être aussi assuré : malgré toutes ses tentatives, il était effectivement assez difficile de défaire Harry de ses fantasmes. Il allait devoir au plus vite penser à un plan solide…

HPDMHPDM

C'est sur les marches d'un escalier un peu à l'écart que James avait trouvé refuge. C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait être un peu tranquille. Autrement, partout ailleurs il se faisait agresser. Soit il se faisait plaquer contre un mur par Christopher ou Valentin, soit il se faisait sauter dessus par son Père qui le sommait de lui dire _qui_ lui avait fait le suçon qu'il avait dans le cou pour qu'il puisse émasculer le fautif, soit il se faisait agripper par Gabriel, Alexis et Frédérique qui lui bourraient le crâne avec qui il devrait choisir.

En gros, le blond se faisait sans cesse harceler et il avait grand besoin d'être un peu seul. Être un peu seul pour penser à autre chose qu'à sa vie amoureuse.

Le Serpentard rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il avait une telle envie de jouer au Quidditch ! D'enfourcher son balais et de virevolter dans le ciel à pleine vitesse ! De sentir le vent gifler ses joues, d'entendre les cris des élèves de sa maison l'encourager pour attraper le Vif d'Or.

Lentement, James se remémora son dernier match contre Gryffondor.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Les rouges et ors s'étaient bien défendus mais ils avaient quand même fini par les vaincre.

« Et oui Papa, murmura-t-il faiblement. Depuis que ta progéniture est entrée dans l'équipe, la coupe de Quidditch appartient aux Serpentard. »

James soupira. Il voulait participer à un match ! Même s'il faisait -5 degrés dehors et qu'il neigeait ! Mais leur arrivée dans le passé avait créé un tel bazar que tous les matchs avaient été suspendus. Et tout le monde avait été tellement occupé par les récents évènements que personne n'en avait réclamé. De toute façon, même si des matchs avaient lieu, il n'était pas certain qu'eux, les enfants du futur, puissent y participer.

Le blond grogna : il avait une de ces envie de monter sur un balais !…

Un sourire amusé étira finalement ses lèvres : son Papa lui en voudrait-il beaucoup s'il lui empruntait son éclair de feu ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps sur la question : quelqu'un prit place à ses côtés.

« Tu te caches ? Lui demanda une voix. »

James ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le visage souriant de Grégory. Le jeune homme était un peu plus grand que lui mais contrairement à Christopher, et surtout à Valentin, le jeune Serdaigle était assez fin et svelte malgré une musculature bien présente. Sa peau était tannée due à la couleur de peau de l'un de ses papas, ses cheveux auburns se tordaient dans des boucles gracieuses et ses yeux noisettes très clairs étaient rieurs. Une certaine timidité transparaissait néanmoins de l'attitude de l'ainé Thomas-Finnigan.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le blond l'observait avec un air un peu surpris : en temps normal, Grégory lui adressait très peu la parole. Bien qu'il soit amoureux de lui depuis pas mal d'années, la timidité du métisse lui interdisait tous contacts prolongés. Donc, contrairement à Christopher et Valentin, Grégory restait toujours un peu à l'écart du Serpentard.

Le bronzage naturel du bleu et bronze n'empêcha pas ses joues de rosir légèrement sous le regard interrogateur de James. Mal-à-l'aise, Grégory baissa immédiatement la tête et se mit à tordre nerveusement ses doigts.

« J… Je… Je te dérange hein ? Murmura-t-il. Bien sûr que je te dérange ! Tu es venu ici pour être tranquille et moi je… je viens et…

_ C'est bon ! Coupa James. Tu ne me déranges pas. »

Le blond lui adressa ensuite un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais il se retrouva face à un Grégory à la mine effarée : ses magnifiques yeux noisettes étaient rivés sur la main que James avait posé sur l'un de ses avant-bras dans une tentative tranquillisante.

Ah oui ! La nervosité du métisse augmentait quand James le touchait.

Avec un petit sourire amusé, James retira sa main. Ça lui changeait drôlement de Valentin et Christopher !

Un peu plus à l'aise maintenant que tout contact physique avait été rompu, Grégory reprit la parole :

« Donc, de qui te caches-tu ? »

James lâcha un profond soupir et riva ses yeux sur le plafond.

« D'à peu près tout le monde, répondit-il.

_ Tu sembles avoir beaucoup de choses en tête, nota Grégory. »

Le blond acquiesça et posa ses yeux émeraudes sur son interlocuteur.

« Beaucoup trop de choses, confirma-t-il. »

Suite à cette phrase, James se perdit un moment dans le regard de Grégory. Une telle douceur ressortait de ses yeux !

Mais comme d'habitude quand le contact visuel était trop long, le Serdaigle rougit un peu et s'empressa de détourner le regard.

« Tu… Tu veux que je t'aide à penser à autre chose ? Interrogea Grégory. »

Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres de James. C'était bien Grégory ça ! Essayer de lui changer les idées quand ça n'allait pas fort.

« Si tu y arrives, accepta James. »

Un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Grégory. Il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'en ressortir une feuille de papier blanc toute chiffonnée. Il la déplia complètement, puis il se mit à la replier selon des plis bien précis.

Intrigué, James se pencha vers lui mais Grégory se décala vivement. Il lui lança ensuite le regard pétillant et moqueur qu'il connaissait très bien. Il signifiait : c'est une surprise.

James se résolut alors à prendre son mal en patience et à attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grégory sortit sa baguette et murmura quelques mots à l'intention de la boule de papier qu'il cachait précautionneusement entre les doigts d'une de ses mains. Il s'empressa ensuite de joindre sa seconde main à la première, comme s'il craignait que la boule de papier ne s'envole.

Il se tourna ensuite vers James et lui adressa un regard pétillant.

« Tu es prêt ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea soupçonneusement le blond. »

Le sourire de Grégory s'agrandit.

« Juste… un petit tour de magie, répondit-il.

_ … Ok. Montre-moi je…

_ Mais d'abord, interrompit Grégory, tu dois souffler dessus. »

Les yeux de l'ainé Malfoy-Potter se plissèrent tandis que le bleu et bronze lui tendait ses mains toujours fermés.

« Sérieusement ? Fit-il.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Grégory, ça ne va pas te tuer. J'ai simplement besoin de ton souffle pour que ça fonctionne. »

Et face au regard pétillant de malice du mulâtre, James consentit à jouer le jeu. Il se pencha au-dessus des mains du métisse qui les ouvrit légèrement, et souffla une fois et très nettement dessus.

« Ça suffira ? S'enquit-il.

_ C'est parfait, répondit Grégory. »

Il s'approcha ensuite tout près de James et lentement, il ouvrit précautionneusement ses mains. Le Serpentard put ainsi constater que la boule en papier n'en n'était plus une. À sa place, entre les fins doigts de Grégory, il y avait une fleur.

« Une fleur de lotus, murmura James. »

Sa préférée.

Malgré l'absence de couleur, elle était divinement bien exécutée. Mais avant que James n'ait le temps de s'étendre sur ce sujet, la fleur s'anima. Ses pétales se mirent gracieusement à onduler comme s'ils étaient soumis à un courant d'eau, et puis tout à coup, une petit goutte de couleur turquoise se déposa sur l'un des pétales, et une onde s'en dégagea, comme si la goutte avait touché la surface d'une eau invisible. La goutte se propagea ensuite sur le pétale sous forme de fines fissures, à la manière de capillaires sanguins avant de commencer lentement à disparaitre. Avant que la couleur ne soit définitivement partie, une goutte verte apparut sur un autre pétale. Elle suivit le même parcours que la goutte bleue, et une goutte écarlate apparut un peu avant que les fissures vertes ne disparaissent complètement. Par la suite, plusieurs gouttes apparurent aléatoirement, retraçant toujours le même parcours que les précédentes : elles apparaissaient comme des gouttes de pluie tombant sur la surface d'une eau imperceptible, elles s'étendaient puis disparaissaient. Certaines d'entre elles luisaient légèrement, dégageant ainsi une douce lumière réconfortante. Mais les gouttes n'apparaissaient que sous trois couleurs : turquoise, feuille ou écarlate.

Encore une fois, ses couleurs préférés.

Les fissures se mêlaient dans un ensemble étrangement beau et délicat avant de disparaître et de réapparaitre encore et encore.

Subjugué par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, James ne dit pas un mot. Et avant qu'il ne dépasse sa surprise, sur une partie de la fleur, les fissures formèrent peu à peu quelque chose…

Un visage… _Son_ visage. Et il n'y avait pas à dire, il était magnifique ! Ses yeux, pour l'occasion vert feuille, pétillaient d'excitation, ses cheveux virevoltaient, entrainés par un vent invisible, un sourire éclatant traversait son visage qui resplendissait de joie. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son visage, comme s'il sortait d'une activité très physique mais cela ne le rendait que plus vivant.

« G… Greg je… bafouilla James. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, quelque sortit à grande vitesse du cœur de la fleur. Surpris, le blond eut un petit mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'enquit-il. »

Trop occupé à essayer de retrouver du regard ce qui s'était échappé de la fleur, James ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé qui s'était étiré sur les lèvres du bleu et bronze.

« Tu verras, murmura ce dernier. »

Grâce à ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, James ne tarda pas à repérer l'objet : il s'agissait d'une… minuscule… bille. Avec une vitesse affolante, elle fonça vers le Serpentard et s'arrêta brusquement entre ses deux yeux pendant quelques instants avant de repartir. James eut tout juste le temps de la voir plus en détails, la boule dorée était pourvue d'une paire d'ailes.

James se tourna surpris vers Grégory.

« C'est un… mini-Vif ? Interrogea-t-il. »

Mais avant que le mulâtre n'ait le temps de confirmer ses doutes, quelque chose se passa entre ses doigts qui attira l'attention de James. La fleur de lotus s'agita brusquement et referma ses pétales. Elle se recourba ensuite sur elle-même jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une petite boule et puis elle quitta le creux des mains de Grégory avec une vitesse folle.

Encore plus surpris, James suivit la nouvelle boule des yeux. La boule de papier s'agita un moment dans tous les sens avant de s'avancer vers lui, laissant ainsi James voir la forme qu'elle avait prise.

« C… C'est moi, souffla-t-il. »

En effet, devant ses yeux, se tenait un mini-lui qui tiendrait certainement dans le creux d'une seule de ses mains. Son visage était tout aussi radieux que celui qui était dessiné sur la fleur de lotus et il était à califourchon sur un balais.

James plissa les yeux. Mais c'était _son_ balais ! Son précieux balais qui lui manquait tant depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le passé !

Le James en papier lui adressa un sourire pétillant de malice et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir à la poursuite du Vif d'Or.

Ébahi, James se recula pour profiter pleinement du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Se voir zigzaguer en l'air avec une aisance remarquable à la recherche du Vif, le remplissait de souvenirs merveilleux.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait un peu mieux à présent. Une douce chaleur envahit son corps tandis qu'il profitait au maximum du spectacle.

« Le Quidditch te manque hein ? Lui demanda Grégory. »

James acquiesça sans le regarder.

« Tu es magnifique quand tu es assis sur un balais. »

Cette phrase néanmoins, le fit se tourner vers lui.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond.

« Oh, il ne faut jamais dire à un Malfoy qu'il est beau, dit-il. Ça ne fait qu'augmenter la taille de ses chevilles.

_ Mais… Tu es vraiment magnifique, contesta Grégory. »

Le sourire du vert et argent s'agrandit. Il plongea dans le regard brillant de Grégory mais encore une fois, le bleu et bronze ne mit pas longtemps avant de ne plus pouvoir supporter le contact visuel et il se hâta de détourner le regard. James reporta alors son attention sur le spectacle de mini-lui se démenant pour attraper le Vif d'Or.

Mais l'esprit de James se tourna brusquement vers autre chose : c'était l'une des rares fois où il était _physiquement_ proche de Grégory, où le mulâtre ne se dépêchait pas de s'éloigner de lui. Ils étaient séparés de seulement quelques millimètres et le Serpentard sentait très nettement sa présence à ses côtés. En lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil, James le découvrit avec un visage serein. Un sourire paisible étirait ses lèvres et ses yeux noisettes étaient rivés sur le mini-lui en papier.

« Magnifique, murmurait-il. »

James sourit avant de reporter son regard sur le spectacle qui avait lieu dans les airs.

Une douce odeur lui chatouillait les narines et le blond savait pertinemment qu'elle provenait de Grégory. Le jeune homme dégageait toujours une délicate odeur de fruit. Aujourd'hui, il sentait la pêche.

Les dents du jeune Malfoy-Potter s'enfoncèrent doucement dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur le mulâtre pour le goûter ! Et la peau douce, lisse et très soignée du Serdaigle l'encourageait dans ce sens.

Les yeux de James se posèrent un instant sur le cou de Grégory. Soudainement, il avait une de ces envie de…

Le blond se donna une claque mentale. Non mais depuis quand est-ce que ce genre de pensées traversait son esprit ? Et puis ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à ça !

Il s'empressa donc de se tourner vers mini-lui. Ce dernier se débrouillait merveilleusement bien, seulement le Vif d'Or en papier était très rapide. Mais James ne se faisait pas de soucis : tôt ou tard, il l'aurait.

Le Serpentard laissa peu à peu son esprit s'évader, bercer par l'agréable parfum de pêche que dégageait Grégory.

L'ainé Thomas-Finnigan était vraiment différent de ses deux autres soupirants. Même son odeur corporel était différente. L'odeur de Christopher était… rustique. Bestial. Il ne puait pas, loin de là, mais son parfum était brut. C'était quelque chose de fort qui envahissait vos sens et vous rendait patois.

L'odeur de Valentin était également puissante mais moins sauvage. Elle était plus délicate mais elle restait forte et imposante.

Le parfum de Grégory était beaucoup plus fin et doux. À l'inverse de l'odeur forte et dominante des deux autres, la sienne était plus… réconfortante. Comme une tasse de chocolat chaud après un terrible orage. Plus d'une fois James avait voulu poser sa tête sur l'épaule du métisse et s'endormir. L'odeur de fruit était tellement pure qu'on aurait dit qu'il se lavait avec eux et non avec du gel douche. Grégory avait d'ailleurs éclater de rire quand James lui avait fait part de cette observation.

L'attention de James se reporta soudainement sur mini-lui : il semblait il y avoir du changement de son côté. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, James en papier s'empara victorieusement du Vif d'Or avec un sourire éclatant qu'aucun des deux adolescents ne put voir à cause de la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Suite à cela, un mini feux d'artifices éclata autour de lui.

Un franc sourire étira les lèvres du James grandeur nature : c'était vraiment magnifique.

Malheureusement, par la suite le spectacle prit rapidement fin. Les feux d'artifices cessèrent et après un dernière signe de main, mini-lui disparut dans un panache de fumée. Une fois l'émanation dissipée, quelque chose tomba lentement dans les mains de James : une boule de papier toute froissée.

La magie était terminée.

« Greg c'était… commença James.

_ Stupide, termina le métisse. »

Le blond se tourna surpris vers Grégory.

« Q… Quoi ? Fit James. Non c'était… »

Grégory secoua la tête.

« C'est vraiment de la magie basique, reprit-il. Un enfant de six ans pourrait le faire.

_ Mais…

_ Enfin bon. »

Le mulâtre se tourna vers James et lui sourit timidement.

« Si ça t'a permis de te changer les idées, même pendant une minute, ça valait le coup. »

Un sourire resplendissant étira les lèvres de James.

« Merci, murmura-t-il.

_ Pas de quoi. »

Ensuite Grégory ne put supporter le regard de James et il baissa la tête, les joues roses.

« On dirait que le charme a fonctionné cette fois-ci, murmura-t-il.

_ Hum ?

_ Je vais te laisser tranquille à présent, déclara brusquement le mulâtre. J'espère avoir réussi à te changer un peu les idées… »

Sur ce, Grégory se leva de la marche sur laquelle il était assis et il s'éloigna précipitamment d'un James surpris tenant toujours la feuille de papier fripée entre ses doigts.

James soupira, posa son regard sur ladite feuille de papier et sourit : quoique le Serdaigle disait, ce qu'il avait fait était vraiment de la belle magie.

C'était toujours comme ça avec Grégory : il venait le voir quand il n'allait pas fort, lui remontait le moral, puis s'en allait sans demander son reste.

Le jeune Malfoy-Potter inspira profondément : il y avait encore une douce odeur de pêche dans l'air. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le plafond, là où quelques minutes plus tôt, mini-lui était à la poursuite du Vif d'Or et il ferma doucement les yeux.

À présent, il se sentait étrangement plus… serein. C'était l'effet que Grégory avait sur lui. Depuis toujours…

Lentement, James se remémora leur première rencontre. Le blond n'en était pas très fier parce qu'en ce temps là, même si leurs parents étaient amis, il n'avait jamais remarqué le timide et discret Grégory. Tout simplement parce que contrairement à lui, James était hyperactif et qu'il était très souvent au cœur de toutes les attentions : après tout, il était l'un des premiers enfants du couple le plus célèbre, sexy et en vue du monde magique. Et disons que son esprit avait toujours été pas mal occupé. Surtout après son entrée à Poudlard ! Sa rentrée, ainsi que celle de Gabriel, Alexis et Frédérique, fut mémorable par ailleurs !

Tout ça pour dire qu'il était un garçon qui ne tenait pas en place, toujours à faire les quatre cents coups avec ses amis. Il était sollicité de partout et sa notoriété s'accrut considérablement quand, comme son Papa, il entra dans l'équipe de Quidditch au poste d'Attrapeur au début de sa première année. Ce qui était, en outre, le résultat d'une plutôt grosse bêtise qu'il avait commis avec ses amis et son jumeau… Il se souvenait de cette journée comme si c'était hier ! Après tout, ils avaient bien failli y rester !

Obtenir le poste d'Attrapeur ne donna à James que plus d'importance. À présent, il fallait compter les entrainements dans son emploi du temps, ce qui le rendait encore plus occupé. Alors comment aurait-il pu remarquer le petit garçon au teint halé qui rougissait quand James semblait le regarder ? Qui le regardait jouer au Quidditch avec tant d'admiration ? Qui bafouillait ne serait-ce quand James lui demandait une feuille ? Dont le cœur s'emballait dès qu'il se trouvait près de lui ? En tout cas, James ne fit pas attention à lui. Et ce fut lors d'une occasion bien précise que les deux garçons se rencontrèrent réellement pour la première fois…

FLASH-BACK

James poussa un grognement colérique et donna un puissant coup de pied dans l'armure qui se trouvait sur sa droite qui se sépara en plusieurs morceaux et tomba avec grand bruit sur le sol.

Il était tellement en colère ! Il avait envie de tout détruire sur son passage !

Comme d'habitude dans ces cas là, sa magie se mit à crépiter autour de lui. James savait qu'il possédait une quantité de magie importante pour son âge et qu'il était impératif qu'il la contrôle, mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait royalement. Il était furieux, et voulait exprimer sa rage !

Il poussa donc un nouveau rugissement et shoota de toutes ses forces dans le morceau d'armure qui était tombé à ses pieds.

« Tu sembles un peu énervé. »

Cette déclaration glaça le sang de James dans ses veines. Si son frère et ses amis et même Christopher et Valentin n'étaient pas avec lui, c'était pour une bonne raison : quand le blond était à ce point énervé, venir lui parler était une _très_ mauvaise idée. Ce dont il avait besoin était d'être seul, pas d'une oreille à qui parler.

« Non, tu as deviné ça tout seul ? Railla James. »

Il se retourna furieusement et se retrouva ainsi face à une personne… qu'il ne connaissait pas…

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : si en plus c'était un mec connu ni d'Ève ni d'Adam qui venait lui casser les couilles, il n'allait vraiment pas pourvoir se contrôler !

Le garçon devait avoir le même âge que lui. Plus grand de quelques centimètres, il était également un peu plus fin. Ses cheveux auburns très clairs bouclaient gracieusement, sa peau était naturellement tannée et ses yeux noisettes exprimaient une intense stupeur. Il tenait une petite boite noire entre ses mains et avait revêtu l'uniforme des Serdaigle.

Une fois remis de sa surprise, le garçonnet fort mignon baissa peunaudement la tête.

« J… Je… P…Pardon, bafouilla-t-il. Je… Je n'aurais jamais dû… Ce ne sont pas mes affaires et… »

Le brusque malaise du métisse eut pour effet de calmer un peu la colère de James.

« Non, non, non, c'est moi je… coupa James. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Tu n'es pas à l'origine de mes problèmes alors… »

Le mulâtre acquiesça faiblement et parut se ragaillardir.

« Ce n'est rien, informa-t-il. Tu es fâché parce que tu as été interdit de jouer le prochain match de Quidditch c'est ça ? »

James se renfrogna immédiatement et sa colère monta.

« Et tout ça à cause d'une _stupide_ blague ! Cracha-t-il. C'est la putain de finale et je n'ai pas le droit d'y participer. C'est ma toute _première_ finale et je suis consigné dans les gradins ! Et pas seulement moi ! Gabe et Alex le sont aussi ! Ce qui signifie qu'on va perdre la coupe ! Les Gryffondor sont super bons alors si on enlève de l'équipe les trois meilleurs éléments… Mais forcément cette _conne_ de McGo n'a rien voulu entendre ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a 150ans que… »

Le garçon inconnu pouffa discrètement de rire ce qui arrêta James dans sa tirade et lui valut de se faire incendier du regard.

En notant le regard furieux du blond, le jeune Serdaigle baissa aussitôt la tête.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. »

En temps normal, un tel comportement alors qu'il était à ce point sur les nerfs, aurait fait sortir James de ses gongs. Mais étrangement, sa colère n'augmenta pas. Elle descendit même d'un cran. Peut-être était-ce le visage paisible du bleu et bronze ou encore sa douce odeur insistante de citron, toujours est-il qu'il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui calmait le jeune Serpentard.

« C'est rien, bougonna James. Ça me met en rogne c'est tout. »

Le jeune Serdaigle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, avant qu'un sourire lumineux n'étire ses lèvres.

« Je peux t'aider à aller mieux si tu veux. »

James éclata de rire.

« Tu vas me faire réintégrer l'équipe ? Se moqua-t-il.

_ Non, mais je peux t'aider à penser à autre chose.

_ Ben voyons ! »

James adressa au bleu et bronze un regard goguenard. Le Quidditch, il ne pensait qu'à ça depuis qu'ils avaient gagné contre Serdaigle. Et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le droit de disputer la finale, c'était carrément devenu une obsession. Si le petit garçon qui sentait le citron croyait pouvoir lui changer les idées, c'était gentil mais impossible.

Ledit garçon sentant le citron haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. »

Peu convaincu, James fit la moue.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du mulâtre. Il s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier le plus proche et convia James à en faire de même du regard.

Après une brève hésitation, James le rejoignit. Après tout, ce n'était pas le Serdaigle qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Il s'assit donc à quelques centimètres de l'étrange garçon qui se troubla soudainement.

« Ça va ? S'enquit James.

_ Oui, oui, acquiesça-t-il les joues roses. Donc… »

Il posa sa boite noire sur ses genoux et adressa à James un sourire éblouissant.

« La solution à tous tes problèmes se trouve dans cette boite ! »

James haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« Tu es sérieux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Hum, hum. »

La bouche du blond se tordit dans une moue dédaigneuse.

« Essaye toujours, marmonna-t-il. »

Pas le moins du monde intimidé par le manque d'enthousiasme du blond, le Serdaigle ouvrit la boite découvrant…

« Des glaces ? Fit James déconcerté. »

En effet, dans la boite flottait deux cornets de glaces d'une couleur verte pour le moins… peu engageante…

« Pas n'importe quelle glace ! Contredit le bleu et bronze sur un ton victorieux. La _meilleure_ glace du monde ! »

James plissa le nez en regardant une nouvelle fois la glace verte algue.

Sans s'occuper de la mine un peu dégouté du blond, le métisse se saisit d'un cornet et le lui tendit.

« Tiens goûte, invita-t-il.

_ Non merci, refusa immédiatement James.

_ Goûte je te dis !

_ Je ne voudrais pas priver la personne à qui tu destinais le second cornet de sa glace, déclara faussement le blond. »

Le mulâtre haussa négligemment les épaules.

« David s'en remettra, affirma-t-il. Goûte. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer… »

James renifla. Il était sûr que le cornet pourrait sans problème lui coûter deux jours collé au toilette !

« C'est quel parfum ? S'enquit-il. »

Le sourire malicieux du Serdaigle s'agrandit.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Sa déclaration ne rassura pas le blond pour un sou. James ouvrit la bouche pour refuser l'offre mais encore une fois, il y avait quelque chose chez le bleu et bronze qui lui inspirait confiance et qui lui donnait envie de lui faire plaisir. Peut-être était-ce son sourire innocent et resplendissant, ou encore ses yeux noisettes rieurs… ou encore l'entêtant parfum de citron qu'il dégageait.

Ceci étant dit, James s'empara du cornet de glace. Pour l'encourager, le métisse prit le second cornet et en prit une lampée.

« C'est très bon, encouragea-t-il.

_ Mouais… marmonna James. »

Sa réaction fit sourire le mulâtre qui s'abstint de tout commentaire et continua de lécher sa glace. Avec méfiance, James posa sa petite langue sur la glace verdâtre avant de la retirer précipitamment.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« C'est délicieux, s'étonna-t-il.

_ Je te l'avais bien dit. »

Rassuré, James se mit à déguster sa glace avec entrain. Par contre, il était incapable de dire les ingrédients qui la composait.

« Et c'est quoi le parfum ? Demanda-t-il. »

Le sourire du bleu et bronze s'étira.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. »

James baissa les yeux sur sa glace. Et à la vue de sa couleur plus qu'étrange, il préféra ne pas insister.

oOo

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

James se tourna vers le métisse. Ils avaient presque terminé leur glace -James en était très triste d'ailleurs, surtout que le cornet était délicieux- et ils avaient mangé la plupart du temps en silence. James ne s'en était pas plaint : manger comme ça à côté de l'étrange petit garçon avait été un moment très agréable et ça lui avait redonné du baume au cœur. Malgré tout, le goût amer de la défaite restait toujours dans sa bouche.

C'est pourquoi il baissa la tête tristement.

« Un peu, répondit-il.

_ Mais ce n'est pas encore ça, hein ? »

Le petit métisse paraissait déçu. Pour le consoler, James posa sa main sur la cuisse du bleu et bronze qui se crispa étrangement et se mit légèrement à trembler.

« Tout va bien ? S'enquit James.

_ Oui, oui. »

Tranquillisé, James reprit :

« Tu as fait de ton mieux tu sais. La glace est vraiment la meilleure que je n'ai jamais mangée ! Mais ça me fout toujours les boules d'être interdit de match… »

Les dents du métisse s'enfoncèrent doucement dans sa lèvre inférieure.

« Sinon… j'ai peut-être une autre solution, proposa-t-il.

_ Si elle est aussi bien que la glace, je t'écoute.

_ Euhm… »

Le bleu et bronze semblait un peu gêné. Pour l'encourager, James resserra son étreinte sur sa cuisse, faisant ainsi glapir le mulâtre.

« Je t'écoute, dit-il en ignorant la crispation soudaine des muscles du Serdaigle. »

Le métisse soupira et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je… Je l'ai lu dans un livre, commença-t-il. C'était l'histoire d'un garçon qui était super excité à l'idée de participer à un voyage scolaire mais au dernier moment, il a été interdit de voyage. Il était vraiment dégouté et pour le consoler, un de ses amis lui avait donné un… un charme magique et… dans le livre ça… ça avait fonctionné. Le garçon s'était senti mieux.

_ Et c'était quoi le charme magique ? S'enquit James. »

Malgré sa peau très halée, les joues du bleu et bronze s'empourprèrent assez sévèrement.

« Je… Je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire… bafouilla-t-il.

_ Comme tu me l'as dit précédemment, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, encouragea joyeusement James en adressa au métisse un sourire encourageant.

_ …Ok, accepta le mulâtre. »

Et après une petite hésitation et un sourire un peu malicieux qui ne rassura pas le vert et argent, le métisse se décida à passer à l'action.

Et alors que James attendait patiemment qu'il lui donne quelque chose, l'étrange petit garçon à l'entêtante odeur de citron posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut très chaste : il ne dura que quelques secondes et il n'y eu aucun échange de salive. Néanmoins, il laissa James sur le cul.

Quand le bleu et bronze y mit fin, James le regardait avec des yeux ronds et il semblait à la limite de l'apoplexie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il resta ainsi dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge.

L'étrange petit garçon lui adressa ensuite un sourire resplendissant.

« Si ça te permet de penser à autre chose pendant plus de cinq minutes, c'est que le charme fonctionne, déclara-t-il. »

Il termina ensuite sa glace en une bouchée et s'en alla, laissant derrière lui une faible odeur de citron et un James complètement déboussolé. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'un Serdaigle qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie et dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom lui avait piqué son premier baiser !

Fin du FLASH-BACK

Un sourire étira les lèvres de James. Finalement, le charme avait belle et bien fonctionné : il avait passé la semaine suivante à essayer de retrouver celui qui l'avait ainsi embrassé, en oubliant complètement le Quidditch.

Quand il l'eut enfin trouvé, un énorme sentiment de culpabilité l'avait envahi. Le petit métisse s'appelait Grégory. Thomas-Finnigan Grégory. Ses parents étaient amis avec les siens et ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois. De plus, il arrivait qu'ils soient dans la même classe et il avait même semblé à James qu'il lui avait plusieurs fois adressé la parole.

Le vert et argent s'était senti con et honteux. Il côtoyait le mulâtre presque tous les jours et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué…

Il s'était d'ailleurs empressé de s'excuser platement à ce sujet une fois qu'il l'eut retrouvé, et Grégory ne sembla pas lui en avoir. Grégory ne semblait jamais lui en vouloir.

James voyait et parlait peu avec le métisse. Tout simplement parce que le garçon ne semblait jamais être dans les parages et parce qu'il était d'une timidité étonnante avec lui même s'il l'avait embrassé -il s'était par ailleurs excusé abondamment pour ce geste un peu déplacé.

Ils se voyaient peu mais Grégory était toujours là quand il en avait vraiment besoin. Par exemple, il avait été là quand ses parents lui avait interdit de se rendre à un concert très attendu pour le punir de ses bêtises, il avait été là quand il avait été privé de sortie à Près-Au-Lard -la direction s'était même assurée que les quatre amis ne soient jamais privés de sortie en même temps pour ne pas qu'ils en profitent pour faire d'autres bêtises. Le mulâtre ne s'y était pas rendu exprès et il était resté avec lui pour lui changer les idées. Il avait également été là quand il s'était fâché avec Gabriel, Alexis et Frédérique.

À chaque fois, Grégory utilisait un ''charme'' différent pour lui remonter le moral. Quand il y parvenait c'était que le charme fonctionnait et s'il n'y parvenait pas, il essayait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le moral de James soit remonté.

Le blond se souvenait parfaitement du soir où Grégory l'avait entrainé dans la tour d'astronomie. Il venait de se faire sévèrement punir par le professeur McGonagall, le directeur de sa maison et ses parents, et son moral était vraiment au plus bas. Une fois arrivé dans la tour, Grégory avait étalé sur le sol une petite couverture où ils s'étaient allongés. Il avait ensuite sorti quelque chose de sa poche, avait murmuré quelques mots et puis l'avait lancé en l'air. Et dans le ciel étoilé, un spectacle avait pris forme. Le mettant en scène lui, son frère et ses amis, faisant encore et encore des conneries. Le show avait été magnifique et très drôle ce qui avait redonné à James du baume au cœur. En plein milieu, il avait frissonné de froid et en bon gentleman, Grégory lui avait prêté son manteau malgré les protestations de James car après tout, c'était lui qui avait voulu jouer les durs et avait refuser de se couvrir.

James avait fini par poser délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de Grégory qui avait commencé à trembler. Mais James ne s'occupait plus de ce genre de chose : il avait pris l'habitude des réactions exagérées du métisse quand il le touchait.

Bien évidemment, par la suite Grégory attrapa la grippe et il dut rester à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours. Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre, James venait à son chevet. Et tous les deux parlaient encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière ne mettre le blond dehors à coup de pieds.

Mais autrement, James voyait peu le métisse. Il restait très demandé et Grégory était discret et il pouvait se montrer affreusement timide avec lui. James ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à découvrir qu'il l'aimait depuis le premier regard.

Autre chose à savoir sur Grégory, en l'observant, James avait remarqué que ce dernier était quasiment toujours fourré avec un grand carnet à dessins dans lequel il griffonnait. Personne ne savait ce qu'il pouvait bien dessiner et Grégory avait toujours refusé de lui montrer. À chaque fois, il devenait aussi rouge que lui permettait son bronzage et il se mettait à balbutier des paroles sans queue ni tête. Alors du coup, James commença à se douter que les dessins le représentaient lui, ce qui accrut sa curiosité.

Mais malgré ses forts sentiments pour lui, Grégory refusait net de lui montrer ses trésors. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour…

FLASH-BACK

« Je l'ai ! »

Grégory se leva de la marche où il était assis avec une mine complètement paniqué. Non loin de lui, se trouvait un James fier de lui tenant victorieusement son carnet à dessins avec un sourire pétillant.

« Non ne… commença le métisse. »

Il essaya de s'empara du calepin mais James ne le laissa pas faire.

« Je vais _enfin_ pour regarder ce qu'il y a dedans, déclara le Serpentard. »

A ces mots, le visage de Grégory devint aussi livide que possible.

« Non, s'il-te-plait ne… ne regarde pas à l'intérieur, supplia-t-il. Je… »

Il fit une nouvelle tentative pour récupérer son bien qui se soldat par un échec.

James plongea dans le regard désespéré du bleu et bronze et fit la moue.

« 'Te-plait, minauda James avec la moue la plus mignonne qu'il put.

_ Non, répondit Grégory. S'il-te-plait ne…

_ Mais Greg !… chouina James. Aller ! Juste un coup d'œil… »

Les membres de Grégory tremblaient. On aurait dit que le blond était entrain de le torturer.

« S'il-te-plait, pria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

_ …Non. »

Après plusieurs essais, Grégory réussit finalement à poser la main sur son bien. Il tira dessus mais James tint bon.

« Juste un peu !… demanda James. S'te-plait Greg !

_ James ne… juste, rend-le moi ok ? »

James se renfrogna mais il ne céda pas malgré le visage suppliant de Grégory.

Et après de longues minutes de négociations…

« C'est d'accord, céda Grégory.

_ Vrai ? »

Le mulâtre acquiesça faiblement. Il semblait vraiment ennuyé…

Pour le réconforter, James lui assura qu'il était sûr que ses dessins étaient réussis puis il s'assit dans l'escalier, Grégory à ses côtés. Ce dernier n'osait pas le regarder. Il fixait ses pieds en tordant nerveusement ses doigts.

« T'inquiète, je ne critiquerai pas, promit James. »

Et après un dernier regard à son ami, il ouvrit le carnet.

Et ce qu'il vit fut… magnifique. Bien évidemment, le dessin de la première page le représentait lui. Il était en maillot de bain, de dos et assis sur un rocher près du lac, les jambes repliées. Il regardait par dessus son épaule et son visage serein était resplendissant. Il souriait et transpirait le bonheur. Comme le dessin était animé par magie, des gouttes d'eau coulaient sur son corps, montrant qu'il venait de faire trempette.

Soudain, une plume sortit de l'une de ses omoplates. Suivit d'une autre… et d'une autre… jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement doté d'une magnifique d'aile. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers le ciel, et sourit paisiblement.

Le dessin était vraiment somptueux. Personne ne pouvait rester de marbre face à une telle technique.

« Greg c'est… »

Mais James laissa sa phrase en suspens en voyant des mots apparaître peu à peu.

« Ne lis pas ! Interdit précipitamment Grégory. »

Il essaya de récupérer son carnet mais James ne le laissa pas faire. Totalement omnibulé par l'esquisse, il ne pouvait en défaire son regard.

Il lut :

_Des yeux lumineux,_

_Un sourire radieux,_

_Une perfection à en faire pâlir un dieu,_

_Mon ange._

« Il… Il ne faut pas lire… déclara Grégory sur un ton angoissé. »

Il fit un nouvel essai pour retrouver son trésor mais James le repoussa abruptement. Il devait en voir plus.

Il continua ainsi de feuilleter le carnet à dessins, découvrant page après page des croquis de lui. Tous magnifiquement exécutés. Le métisse avait dû passer un temps fou sur chaque esquisse ! James se vit ainsi riant aux éclats, paisiblement endormi, concentré sur un devoir, perché sur un balais jouant au Quidditch…

Chaque dessin le laissait béat et chacun d'eux était accompagné par un court poème.

_Mon cœur se déchire,_

_Mon cœur se perd,_

_Soucieux de satisfaire,_

_L'objet de mes désirs._

_._

_Noyé dans son sourire,_

_J'espère stupidement le conquérir,_

_Mais je ne puis l'approcher que dans mes rêves,_

_Mon cœur se noie et se crève,_

_N'est-il pas préférable de mourir ?_

James sortit de son inspection tout chamboulé. Il savait que le métisse l'aimait, mais regarder dans son carnet à dessins fut comme s'il avait regardé directement au plus profond de son cœur. Et il avait prit ses sentiments de plein fouet.

« G… Greg c… c'est… bafouilla-t-il.

_ Stupide. »

Ce simple mot frappa le blond comme un électrochoc. _Stupide_ ? Ce qu'il avait fait l'avait profondément touché et lui il qualifiait ça de _stupide_ ?

« _Quoi_ ? S'indigna James. Mais non tu…

_ C'est stupide et incroyablement embarrassant. Je… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris je… »

James posa le carnet sur ses genoux et força le mulâtre à le regarder dans les yeux avec une mine sévère.

« Greg, je ne veux plus _jamais_ t'entendre dire que ce que tu fais es stupide, trancha-t-il.

_ Mais…

_ _Non_ ! Ce que j'ai vu et lu était magnifique ! Tu… Tu as vraiment du talent tu… Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que c'est stupide ok ? »

Grégory acquiesça mais James vit bien que son opinion n'avait pas changé pour autant.

« Et je veux voir les prochaines œuvres que tu feras, imposa James.

_ Non !

_ _Si_ ! »

James plongea une nouvelle fois dans le regard du métisse.

« Je veux les voir, murmura-t-il. »

Grégory finit par hocha faiblement la tête et ses joues rosirent à cause du contact visuel prolongé. Il essaya d'y mettre un terme mais James ne le laissa pas faire. Il ressentait tellement de choses en ce moment ! Il avait agréablement chaud et mourrait d'envie de faire quelque chose qu'il avait très rarement envie de faire.

Finalement, il céda à son envie. Il se rapprocha ainsi doucement du bleu et bronze, et pris délicatement possession de ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, sa langue sortit de sa bouche et alla retrouver sa consœur dans celle de Grégory. Là, elles se touchèrent, puis s'enroulèrent avec douceur.

Tout d'abord extrêmement mal-à-l'aise, l'ainé Thomas-Finnigan se détendit peu à peu et l'une de ses mains se posa même sur la hanche de James. Sans rompre le baiser, ce dernier se crispa, attendant le moment fatidique où la main s'évaderait sous sa chemise ou dans son pantalon, mais Grégory n'en fit rien et sa main resta à sa place.

Le baiser s'en tint donc à un simple baiser. Doux, paisible… il différait beaucoup de ceux beaucoup plus agressifs que James obtenait de ses deux autres soupirants. Là, personne ne cherchait la domination. C'était juste… tendre.

Mais cette tendresse n'empêcha pas tout un tas de sentiments de s'emparer du blond qui était perdu dans l'odeur de poire que le métisse dégageait.

Fin du FLASH-BACK

James soupira. Rien que de repenser à ce baiser, il en avait des frissons et se sentait tout bizarre. Grégory l'embrassait peu et n'allait jamais plus loin, mais à chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient les siennes… un bonheur immense l'envahissait. Et il ne s'agissait à chaque fois que d'un simple baiser !

Par la suite, Grégory lui montra à chaque fois ses dessins de lui et ses poèmes avec une mine un peu honteuse. James avait beau le rassurer sur son don impressionnant, rien ne le faisait avoir moins honte. Mais James ne pouvait se passer de ça. De toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans l'intimité du Serdaigle.

Mais malgré tout, Grégory et lui parlaient peu. Parce que lui était très demandé et que Grégory était timide et discret.

« Ah tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout. »

James leva vers son frère un regard complètement troublé. Gabriel vit bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'assez bouleversant, mais il sentait également que le blond n'était pas en état d'en parler. Il s'assit donc silencieusement près de lui et le prit affectueusement dans ses bras.

Piégé dans les bras de son frère, les yeux de James se posèrent doucement sur le bout de papier chiffonné qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

Désormais, il ne pensait plus du tout à ses problèmes passés. Le charme de l'adolescent à la délicate odeur de pêche avait fonctionné.

HPDMHPDM

« Tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'étais pas complètement stupide. Tu avais juste besoin d'aborder le cours sous un angle différent. »

Ron esquissa un faible sourire que Blaise ne vit pas.

Encore une fois, les deux adolescents étaient installés autour d'une table à la bibliothèque. Le délai pour rendre le devoir de potion arrivait bientôt à son terme mais le roux était serein : grâce à l'aide de Blaise, il était sûr de pouvoir le rendre à temps.

La tête appuyée contre l'une de ses mains, Ron regardait distraitement le Serpentard qui était plongé dans un livre.

En ce moment, le rouge et or était entrain de vivre une expérience très étrange : petit à petit, il apprenait à connaître le basané. Mais non pas en parlant avec lui, mais à travers les instants que le vert et argent passait avec d'autres personnes.

Ron ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait vu le bistré éclater de rire avec quelqu'un, parler avec entrain avec quelqu'un, conseiller quelqu'un… Il se souvenait très bien de la soirée d'il y a quelques nuits plus tôt : comme d'habitude, ils avaient rendez-vous à la bibliothèque et quand Ron était arrivé, il avait retrouvé Blaise explosé de rire avec cinq autres Gryffondor. Les six garçons avaient eu du mal à se remettre de leurs émotions et ils avait été vigoureusement réprimandés par Mme. Pince.

Tout cela pour dire que le bistré était super détendu avec beaucoup de personnes toutes maisons confondues. Ce qui montrait bien que le basané avait beau être un Serpentard, il n'en était pas moins quelqu'un de très agréable, Ron commençait à vraiment réaliser ce fait. Rares étaient les personnes qui médisaient sur le vert et argent…

Ron grimaça : après tout, il faisait lui-même partie de ces rares personnes médisantes.

Le Gryffondor avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait rien de foncièrement mauvais chez le basané. D'accord il avait quelques côtés _très_ Serpentard -après tout c'était sa maison- mais sinon il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres verts et argents ! Ou du moins… avec l'idée qu'avait Ron de ce qu'était un vert et argent.

Sur ce dernier point, Ron se demandait sérieusement s'il n'avait pas établi un jugement un petit trop précipité sur les Serpentard. Après tout, les seuls Serpents qu'il ''côtoyait'' réellement étaient Malfoy ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle, ce qui représentait un échantillon de personnes assez restreint et pas des plus glorieux… Et de toute évidence, Blaise ne rentrait pas dans l'impression générale que Ron avait des Serpentard. Lui, était un homme bien. Quasiment tous les élèves de Poudlard corroboraient dans ce sens, et Harry le premier !

Le rouquin avait bien vu que lui et Blaise s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés depuis quelques temps. Quand Ron y pensait, plus ça allait et plus il trouvait que la relation qui se créait entre Harry et Blaise devenait bizarre… Il fallait les voir étroitement entrelacé dans le dortoir des Gryffondor en chuchotant et en riant à voix-basse ! Sans parler des allusions plus que suggestives qu'avait le brun envers le basané…

D'accord avec le pari, Harry avait de plus en plus besoin de support mental pour rester zen mais quand même !… Par ailleurs, à cause dudit pari, il arrivait assez souvent que le basané passe un moment dans leur dortoir, au plus grand plaisir de Dean et Seamus. Enfin, surtout de Seamus qui en profitait largement pour se rincer l'œil…

Mais pour en revenir à Ron, toutes les qualités de Blaise, il ne les découvrait pas en interagissant avec lui mais parce qu'il avait vu bon nombre de gens interpeller Blaise, l'entrainer à l'écart avec une mine inquiète et le quitter avec un visage plus serein ou parce qu'il avait entendu beaucoup de commentaires positifs à son sujet. Au début, il n'y croyait pas du tout mais à présent, il devait voir la vérité en face : Baise Zabini était une perle et un homme de parole. Donc, comme il lui avait assuré au début de son engagement qu'il s'en tiendrait uniquement à son devoir et après plusieurs tentatives de rapprochement s'étant soldées par un échec, dès qu'il se retrouvait avec lui, l'attitude pétillante, chaleureuse et engageante du bistré disparaissait au profit d'une attitude beaucoup plus neutre.

Ce brusque changement d'attitude avait tout d'abord laissé Ron plus que perplexe. D'accord il avait dit au bistré qu'il ne voulait pas sympathiser avec lui, mais vu que le Serpentard s'était montré très entêté précédemment, Ron n'avait pas pensé pas qu'il capitulerait aussi vite…

Le Gryffondor ne le savait pas mais le brusque changement d'attitude de Blaise était dû à une résolution que le bistré avait prise peu de temps auparavant…

FLASH-BACK

« Je veux tout savoir. »

Blaise leva un regard surpris vers Théodore qui prit place à ses côtés. Tous deux étaient seuls dans leur dortoir.

« Tout savoir sur quoi ? S'enquit le basané.

_ Sur le pourquoi de la tête de six pieds de long que tu tires, expliqua Théodore. »

Le visage du basané s'assombrit aussitôt et il baissa tristement la tête.

« Ron, devina Théodore. »

Pour toutes réponses, Blaise hocha lentement la tête.

« Je… Je pensais malgré ses dires, que grâce à son devoir j'aurais pu sympathiser avec lui. Après tout, en dix minutes je peux quasiment faire ami-ami avec n'importe qui. Mais…

_ Ron n'est pas réceptif ?

_ Pas du tout, soupira le bistré. Son opinion à mon sujet semble avoir juste évolué d'un poil et il semble vraiment déterminé à ne pas vouloir se rapprocher de moi… »

Un petit silence plana entre les deux amis, Théodore ne savant que dire pour consoler le bistré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Souffla le ténébreux d'une voix à peine audible. »

Blaise poussa un profond soupir.

« Faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps : laisser tomber. »

Théodore tiqua :

« Comment ça tu vas abandonner ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille ! »

Blaise regarda son ami avec un regard plus que douloureux avec lassitude.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? J'essaye encore et encore… mais qu'importe ce que je fasse, ça se solde par un échec. Pire, Ron semble de plus en plus agacé par mon attitude… Alors je pense qu'il est grand temps d'arrêter l'hémorragie. C'est horriblement douloureux à dire, mais si son vœux le plus cher est que je disparaisse de sa vie, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de l'exaucer.

_ Alors… »

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de Blaise.

« Alors, reprit-il, j'aide Ron avec son devoir, et ensuite je lui fous définitivement la paix. »

Fin du FLASH-BACK

Ron savait qu'il devrait se réjouir de la brusque prise de conscience de Blaise, et c'est probablement ce qu'il aurait fait si la situation ne lui semblait pas aussi étrange… : à un moment donné, les yeux du basané pétillaient de malice et la seconde d'après, ils étaient des plus sérieux. Quand le bistré se trouvait avec une tierce personne, un sourire chaleureux étirait ses lèvres, et quand il était avec lui, son sourire s'évanouissait aussitôt.

Du coup, Ron avait de plus en plus l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose de géniale. Un peu comme si tout le monde avait été invité à une fête mais que lui avait été mis de côté.

C'était stupide hein ? Surtout que c'était _lui_ qui n'avait eu de cesse de demander au basané de se tenir à l'écart. Mais le voir agir avec tant de bienveillance envers tant de gens, Harry inclus… lui donnait envie qu'il fasse de même avec lui… En plus ce moment il y avait beaucoup de choses qui se passait dans la vie de Ron : Lavande, le sentiment que sa vie lui échappait… Et l'attitude engageante et ouverte de Blaise l'incitait à lui faire part de ses doutes. Enfin, Ron avait ce sentiment quand Blaise se trouvait avec d'autres personnes, parce que quand il était avec lui, c'était fermeture immédiate des portes.

Avec tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie, le Gryffondor ressentait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et Blaise semblait parfait dans ce rôle ! Mais de toute façon, même si le basané n'agissait pas aussi froidement avec lui, il lui serait impossible de partager ses expériences, tout simplement parce qu'il l'avait vraiment traité comme de la merde.

Les dents de Ron s'enfoncèrent doucement dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Dans sa tentative pour se protéger des attaques extérieures, il avait dit beaucoup de méchancetés au vert et argent et aussi gentil soit-il, il doutait que Blaise veule bien l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes personnels à présent… Qui voudrait aider quelqu'un qui l'avait traité comme un chien, hein ? Personne ne pouvait être maso à ce point…

Ron lâcha un discret soupir : finalement tout Poudlard l'avait contaminé. À présent, il voyait également le basané comme un gros ours adorablement couvert de miel… Et il s'était comporté comme un véritable salopard avec lui.

Rien que de repenser à tout ce qu'il avait dit au basané, ça lui donnait la nausée. Il ne se reconnaissait même pas dans ses paroles ! Dire de telles choses, ce n'était pas lui ! Seamus avait raison : il s'était comporté comme le parfait petit Serpentard. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Blaise avait accepté de l'aider. Il sacrifiait quand même plusieurs de ses heures de temps libre pour bosser sur un devoir qui n'était pas le sien, pour aider quelqu'un qui l'avait traité comme un moins que rien dernièrement !

Les paroles du basané lui revirent soudainement en mémoire :

_'' Dray me dit toujours que ma gentillesse finira par me tuer. Et comme je suis quelqu'un de très gentil, je ne voudrai pas lui donner tort. Je continuerai donc à être gentil, jusqu'à ce que… éventuellement ça finisse par me tuer.'_'

''Gentil''. Oui le Serpentard pouvait sans problème être qualifié comme étant quelqu'un de gentil. Et toute cette gentillesse ne faisait qu'accentuer le sentiment de culpabilité que Ron ressentait.

« Ça ne te donne pas l'impression qu'on se sert de toi ? »

Blaise leva la tête du livre qu'il était entrain de parcourir et adressa un Ron un regard interrogateur.

« Je veux dire, te faire tout le temps piquer ta bouffe, précisa Ron. »

Quelques instants plus tôt, Blaise avait ouvert un paquet de gâteaux. Il en avait tout d'abord machinalement proposé à Ron avant de se reprendre et de s'excuser en se souvenant que le rouquin n'appréciait pas qu'il lui propose de la nourriture. Et puis peu de temps après, un Poufsouffle s'était pointé et quelques minutes plus tard, il était reparti avec le paquet de gâteaux en question alors que Blaise n'en avait mangé que quelques uns.

Par ailleurs, Ron ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour vu le basané commencer un paquet de gâteaux ou de bonbons et le finir entièrement. Généralement, il en mangeait quelques-uns et se faisait chiper le reste. Ron n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir vu manger ne serait-ce que la moitié d'un paquet. Ce fait ne semblait pas déranger le basané outre mesure mais le rouquin avait tout de même quelques réserves.

Blaise haussa les épaules :

« Étant donné que seules les personnes que j'apprécie ont ce droit, pas vraiment, répondit-il. Je n'autoriserai jamais quelqu'un que je connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam à en faire de faire de même.

_ Tu apprécies vachement de monde, murmura Ron. »

Blaise haussa une nouvelle fois des épaules.

« C'est réciproque alors… En plus c'était comme ça que j'ai été éduqué: ''donnes toujours à ceux que tu apprécies, ils te le rendront bien''. »

Ron éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Tu es sûr de ça ? Que c'est réciproque ?

_ Hum, hum. Parce que je sais très bien comment choisir mes amis… Et si jamais je tombais sur un profiteur eh bien… Crois-moi, je sais _exactement_ comment m'en débarrasser… »

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine du rouge et or à la vue du sourire mauvais qui s'était étiré sur les lèvres de Blaise. Certes le basané était gentil, mais il ne fallait pas oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard ! Le Choixpeau ne l'avait certainement pas placé dans cette maison par hasard…

_''donnes toujours à ceux que tu apprécies, ils te le rendront bien''_

Cette phrase du bistré revint dans la tête du Gryffondor dont les lèvres se tordirent soudainement dans un sourire amer.

« J'ai donné mon cœur à une fille et en retour elle me l'a brisé en mille morceaux… maugréa-t-il.

_ Oh mais l'amour n'est pas inclus dans cette phrase, corrigea Blaise. Il s'agit de tout autre chose.

_ … Tu as dit que tu n'accordais ce droit qu'aux personnes que tu apprécies, nota Ron. Donc… ça veut dire que moi, tu m'apprécies ? »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaise.

« C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

_ C'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à comprendre… _pourquoi_ ? Demanda Ron, ignorant la question qui lui avait été posée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'apprécies alors que je ne t'ai jamais sollicité ? »

Blaise haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Parce que… tu n'es pas un profiteur, répondit-il. Tu es vrai… entier, naturel. Pas comme bon nombre de personnes que je connais qui sonnent faux et ne sont que superficiels. Alors je suppose… que ça m'a donné envie de te connaître un peu plus.

_ … Pourtant Malfoy ne me semble pas être d'une grande profondeur, se moqua Ron.

_ Ça, c'est parce que tu ne le connais pas, rétorqua Blaise. Tu crois vraiment que Harry serait tombé éperdument amoureux d'un homme qui ne se résume qu'à son apparence ?

_ … Non, souffla Ron. »

Un léger silence plana ensuite pendant quelques secondes entre les deux adolescents avant que Blaise ne reprenne la parole.

« Ou peut-être que Dray a raison et que la raison pour laquelle je me suis autant accroché est parce que je suis trop con pour voir la vérité en face : contrairement à d'autres personnes, tu ne m'aimes pas et ne m'apprécieras jamais. Peut-être que je suis trop stupide pour pouvoir l'accepter… »

Ron tiqua : Blaise ? Stupide ? Alors qu'il avait réussi _l'exploit_ de lui faire comprendre quelques bribes dans l'art des potions ? Et puis quoi encore !

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il était loin d'être bête mais Blaise le coupa dans son élan :

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris ta position : une fois ton devoir terminé, je ne t'embêterai plus. »

Et une fois de plus, une expression de profonde tristesse et de douleur imprégna le regard de Blaise. Expression que Ron exécrait de plus en plus maintenant qu'il voyait le bistré comme un gros ours adorablement inoffensif. Surtout qu'elle lui rappelait inexorablement à quel point il avait été infecte avec le vert et argent. Après tout, peut-être bien que Blaise était vraiment stupide. Peut-être qu'il avait été stupide de croire que le rouquin pourrait se servir de sa tête pour une fois au lieu de foncer bêtement dans le tas.

Il avait certes, des raisons de haïr Théodore mais aucune pour s'être montré aussi abjecte avec Blaise. Son seul crime avait été d'être ami avec le ténébreux.

Le regard de Ron se posa sur le Serpentard : il avait brusquement tellement de chose à lui dire ! Il voulait s'excuser platement pour son comportement lamentable, lui dire qu'il appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie… Mais d'un côté Ron, ne se sentait même pas digne de lui demander son pardon.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

« Blaise je… commença-t-il.

_ Je crois que c'est bon ! »

Ron regarda le basané, interloqué.

« Je crois qu'on en a assez fait pour ce soir, précisa Blaise. On poursuivra demain. »

Le basané rangea ensuite ses affaires et s'en alla après un vague ''salut'' sans donner à Ron l'occasion de lui dire tous ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

HPHPHPHP

« Mais je suis _tellement_ en manque ! »

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« A ce point ?

_ Mais oui ! Geignit Harry. Il est tellement sexy… »

En disant ces mots, le Gryffondor glissa un regard vers son blond. En ce moment, Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient cours de potion et Harry s'était mis en binôme avec Blaise. Ils se trouvaient quelques rangées en amont du Prince des Serpentard. Celui-ci, toujours aussi concentré durant ce cours, buchait avec beaucoup de sérieux sur la potion du jour. Il se retourna néanmoins pour se diriger vers l'armoire à ingrédients et un sourire mi-malicieux mi-pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il rencontra les yeux demandeurs de son brun. Il lécha ensuite sensuellement sa lèvre supérieure et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant les joues d'Harry prendre une soudaine teinte rosée.

« On se sent à l'étroit dans son pantalon Potty ? Nargua-t-il en passant près de sa paillasse. »

Le concerné se renfrogna mais ne répondit pas. Après tout, il était vrai qu'il commençait à ressentir un tiraillement familier dans son entrejambe.

« Stupide Dray, marmonna-t-il. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, tu dois résister Harry, encouragea Blaise.

_ Tu as parié sur moi, je sais, grogna-t-il. Mais j'y peux rien, quand il se retrouve en face de moi…

_ Tu bandes sec, termina Blaise. »

Harry grogna.

« C'est à peu près ça… bougonna-t-il. »

Le brun lâcha un discret soupir.

« Je suis devenu un obsédé sexuel, geignit-il.

_ Avec le dieu du sexe de Poudlard dans ton lit, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, relativisa Blaise. »

Harry fit la moue.

« C'est limite si je ne regrette pas mon ancienne réputation de ''Saint Potty'', grogna-t-il. »

« Pourtant, fit soudainement une voix suave dans son cou, moi je te préfère en tant que ''Potty le Dépravé''. Qui _adore_ quand je le… »

Les joues couleurs piments, Harry se retourna vivement vers la personne qui avait pris la parole. Il ne fut nullement surpris quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de son blond. Un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, l'Héritier Malfoy revenait tout juste de l'armoire à ingrédients.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Retourne à ta paillasse Malfoy, siffla Harry.

_ Mais avec plaisir mon cœur, minauda le Serpentard. »

Et après une violente claque sur ses fesses rondes, le vert et argent retourna à sa place.

« Je vais craquer, soupira le brun les yeux rivés sur le postérieur de son homme.

_ Résiste, lui imposa Blaise. Pense à _l'immense_ jouissance que tu ressentiras en t'enfonçant dans son cul bien ferme, une fois que tu auras remporté ce pari. »

Harry fit la moue.

« J'essaie mais pour l'instant, tout ce que j'ai en tête c'est _l'immense_ jouissance que je ressentirai une fois que sa queue sera dans mon cul… »

Un petit sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du basané quand il vit les yeux du Gryffondor se perdre dans le vide. Il parierait toute sa fortune que perdu dans ses pensées, l'esprit du brun était parsemé d'images cochonnes le mettant en scène avec son amoureux.

Justement, quelques instants plus tard Harry sortit de ses pensées perverses en un sursaut. Il jura et pressa vivement de la paume de sa main son entrejambe surement gonflée.

Le bistré leva les yeux au ciel : ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge !

Blaise se mordit ensuite pensivement la lèvre : peut-être que c'était le moment où jamais de _l_'utiliser ?… Non, Harry refuserait probablement.

Le Serpentard regarda du coin de l'œil le brun pestant toujours dans sa barbe et essayant de se calmer. Après tout, peut-être bien que pour gagner, le brun n'avait désormais plus le choix…

HPHPHPHP

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre, où on découvre enfin le troisième prétendant de James, vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à le commenter !

**Prochain chapitre** : entre le **1-3** juin. **/!\ /!\ /!\** Je vais rentrer dans une période d'examen, alors je serais peut-être en retard !

**Information** : Le 29 mai c'est mon anniversaire alors j'avais dans l'idée de poster un petit chapitre bonus qui est en fait, un bout de ce chapitre-ci que j'ai enlevé pour le raccourcir ^^ C'est n'est pas du tout sûr parce que je suis vraiment occupée ces derniers temps, mais je vais essayer de le faire !


	30. BONUS !

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant…

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Je l'ai finalement fait ! Et un petit chapitre bonus !

Joyeux anniversaire à moi-même ainsi qu'à kitsune57, Yago et la soeur de Violine !

Ainsi qu'un bon annniversaire un peu en retard à Dororo03 ^^

.

Merci à sirius x severus; Niny et anon pour m'avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire !

.

**RAR** : Dans le prochain chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent !

.

Bonne lecteur à tous !

* * *

Bonus :

.

Confortablement installés dans la Chambre des Secrets, Frédérique, Alexis, James et Gabriel riaient aux éclats. Autour d'eux était disposé un fatras de boissons et de gâteaux.

Après une manipulation assez dangereuse, les quatre amis avaient ressenti le besoin de faire une petit pause pour souffler un peu. Au fil de leur conversation, ils avaient commencé à se remémorer les plus grosses bêtises qu'ils avaient faites.

« Cette gaffe-là était quand même excellente ! S'exclama Alexis. »

Gabriel secoua négativement la tête avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu en faire des conneries n'empêche… soupira-t-il. Surtout quand on était plus petit…

_ Il faut dire qu'on a commencé fort, nota Frédérique. Vous vous souvenez de notre arrivée à Poudlard ? »

Les quatre jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire malicieux. Oh que oui qu'ils s'en souvenaient…

FLASH-BACK n°1 :

« Tu feras bien attention hein ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu seras sage ?

_ Oui.

_ Et tu ne feras pas de bêtises hein ?

_ Non… Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Prisonnier des bras musclés de son Papa, James tentait tant bien que mal de respirer tout en se soustrayant à son étreinte.

Harry relâcha légèrement son emprise et plongea ses yeux émeraudes inquiets dans ceux de son fils. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Oh, tu vas faire des tas de bêtises je le sens ! Déclara le brun en serrant de nouveau son ainé dans ses bras. »

Ce dernier feignit de s'étouffer.

« Papa ! Grogna-t-il.

_ Aw mon bébé va entrer à Poudlard, geignit Harry. Tu vas _énormément_ me manquer !

_ Je reviendrai à la maison pour les vacances de Toussaint ! Dédramatisa James. En plus Lil', Cissa, Ezé, Ethan et Dante sont toujours avec toi !…

_ Tu vas quand même me manquer mon poussin, déclara Harry en collant un gros baiser sur la joue dudit poussin.

_ Argh ! Se plaignit James. »

Non loin de lui, le blond croisa le regard amusé de son frère jumeau. Il lui lança un regard suppliant, mais il vit très bien dans les yeux du ténébreux que ce dernier n'avait aucune intention de lui venir en aide. Il était lui-même passé par là quelques minutes plus tôt et rien ne le ferait abréger cette souffrance pour son cadet. Et ce fut donc avec un sourire lumineux que Gabriel alla rejoindre Alexis qui hurlait à sa petite sœur Rose, quelque chose comme :

« Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour parler avec un garçon ! »

La pauvre jeune fille allait vraisemblablement galérer pour faire accepter son futur petit-copain à son grand frère…

James soupira en sentant l'étreinte de son Papa se resserrer autour de lui.

« Papa ! Supplia-t-il.

_ Mmm tu vas me manquer mon petit poussin.

_ Argh ! »

« Laisse-le mon cœur, tu lui fais honte. »

Harry leva la tête et fusilla son mari du regard. Mari qui tenait un petit Dante endormi dans ses bras.

« Si tes bras n'étaient pas occupés, tu te comporterais de la même manière, lança-t-il. Et puis je ne lui fais absolument pas honte.

_ Si, tu me fais honte, affirma James. »

Harry grogna mais après un dernier baiser baveux, il relâcha son étreinte sur son fils qui détala comme un lapin.

Il était sur le point de rejoindre ses amis et son frère quand quelqu'un le saisit vivement par le poignet. Le visage du blond s'illumina quand il vit de qui il s'agissait.

« Val ! Lança-t-il gaiement. Tu es venu.

_ Bien sûr que je suis venu, répondit l'aîné Black-Snape en esquissant un sourire. »

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent soudainement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air ravi, nota-t-il. »

Valentin lâcha un profond soupir avant de saisir James par la taille pour de le rapprocher de lui.

« Bien sûr que je ne suis pas ravi, grogna-t-il. Tu pars à Poudlard et moi, je suis bloqué ici. »

James pouffa de rire.

« C'est juste pour un an, rassura-t-il. Ensuite tu y rentreras aussi.

_ C'est trop long un an, bougonna le ténébreux. »

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix… »

La mâchoire de Valentin se crispa quand il reconnut la voix de la personne qui venait de parler. Et il se tourna ainsi amèrement vers un Christopher tout sourire.

Les sourcils de Valentin se froncèrent.

oOo

Une grimace tordit le beau visage de Draco.

« Ton bras te fais mal ? S'enquit Harry. »

L'ex vert et argent fit la moue et remonta doucement le corps endormi de son benjamin.

« Ça fait une plombe qu'il roupille, rouspéta-t-il.

_ Il n'arrive toujours pas à dormir dans sa poussette ?

_ Dès que je le pose quelque part, il se réveille et se met à pleurer. »

Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de Harry. Il se pencha ensuite tendrement vers le visage paisible de Dante et caressa affectueusement ses fins cheveux platines.

« Il est encore petit, excusa-t-il. Il est normal qu'il ait besoin de la présence quasi-permanente d'au moins l'un de ses parents.

_ Bah j'espère que ça lui passera en grandissant parce qu'il devient de plus en plus lourd, bougonna Draco. »

Harry déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son benjamin et feignit de ne pas voir le vaste geste que son blond fit soudainement de sa main libre.

« Un paparazzi encore ? Soupira Harry.

_ Je ne te dis pas les disposions qu'on a dû prendre, Blaise et moi, pour empêcher un maximum de ces parasites de venir sur le quai… Et il y en a quand même qui parvienne à passer le barrage !

_ Et tout ça pour avoir une photo de nos fils faisant leur rentrée… grommela Harry.

_ Foutus connards ! Grogna Draco. Si je ne me retenais pas je… »

« Arrêtez ! »

Ce simple mot coupa Draco dans sa phrase : il avait reconnu la voix de son fils. C'est pourquoi il se tourna vivement vers l'origine du cri en même temps que son époux. Heureusement, le blondinet allait bien. Non loin de lui, sur le sol, Christopher et Valentin se ruaient de coups.

« Ces garçons semblent vraiment se détester, nota dubitativement Harry en regardant son parrain ainsi que Remus se précipiter vers leur enfant pour les séparer.

oOo

« _Enfin_, on va entrer à Poudlard ! S'extasia Frédérique.

_ Ça va être trop cool ! Ajouta James. »

Non loin d'eux, Alexis et Gabriel chahutaient bruyamment. Le train était toujours à quai mais il n'allait pas tarder à partir et les quatre amis avaient d'ores et déjà envahi l'un des wagons. La venue des deux Malfoy-Potter était très attendue et de ce fait, énormément de personnes avait essayé de les approcher. On leur demandait leur amitié, une photo d'un de leurs parents ou encore un autographe de l'un d'eux… Nott et Zabini-Weasley compris. L'engouement avait été tel qu'un professeur avait été obligé de chasser les curieux pour que les quatre garçons puissent enfin avoir la paix.

« Je vous aime fort mes bébés ! Informa une voix à l'extérieur du train. »

Gabriel et James lâchèrent en même temps un grognement d'exaspération avant de se rendre près de la fenêtre avec leurs deux amis. Leurs deux parents se trouvaient juste en dessus d'eux, en compagnie des parents de leurs amis. Tous leur souriaient.

« Papa ! Soupira Gabriel.

_ Quoi ? Minauda ce dernier.

_ On part juste pour environ six semaines ! Après on revient à la maison, rappela James. Et on vous enverra des tas de lettres !

_ Y'a intérêt ! Bougonna Harry. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais un assourdissant sifflement couvrit ses paroles : le train était sur le départ.

« Et surtout n'oubliez pas, rappela Blaise tandis que le train se mettait doucement en marche, quelle est la meilleure des maisons ?

_ Serpentard ! Répondirent en chœur les quatre enfants. »

« Bons garçons, murmura Draco sous le regard boudeur des trois Gryffondor présents. »

oOo

Le voyage se déroula dans le chaos le plus total. Encore plus excités que d'habitude, les quatre amis ne tenaient pas en place ! De plus, ils étaient sans cesse importunés par des fans de l'un ou l'autre de leurs parents. Mais loin de les ennuyer, toute cette attention flattait grandement leur égo. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux n'était stupide au point de se lier d'amitié avec un garçon ou une fille intéressé(e) que par leur ascendance. Pour le moment, ce qui les préoccupait le plus était de profiter au maximum de cet excitant voyage et ce, même si leur enthousiasme était loin d'être à la convenance des professeurs qui voyageaient avec eux.

Les ennuis commencèrent bien plus tôt qu'Harry ne l'avait pensé. Il avait gardé l'espoir que ses enfants, et ceux de ses amis, se mettraient dans le pétrin au bout d'au moins leur deuxième journée de cours mais en fait, les emmerdes leur sautèrent dessus bien avant ça : juste après qu'ils eurent traversé le lac dans la petite barque en bois…

oOo

« Mabard Steve ! »

Le concerné se détacha du groupe de premières années et s'installa sur la chaise qui se trouvait sur l'estrade sous le regard bienveillant du professeur McGonagall. Après quelques minutes de délibération, le Choixpeau le plaça à Serdaigle.

« Malfoy-Potter Gabriel, appela la femme d'âge mûre. »

Un silence suivit son appel.

« Malfoy-Potter Gabriel, répéta-t-elle. »

Minerva fronça les sourcils et parcourut du regard le groupe de premières années mais personne ne s'en détacha. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne voyait pas la frimousse ténébreuse qu'elle connaissait si bien.

« Malfoy-Potter Gabriel, dit-elle pour la troisième fois. »

Toujours aucune réponse. Minerva jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à la personne responsable des nouveaux élèves qui les avait accompagnés, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas plus avancée.

Après une hésitation, le professeur McGonagall décida de poursuivre.

« Malfoy-Potter James, appela-t-elle. »

Le même scénario suivit, le jeune garçon avait lui aussi disparu…

Minerva se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure : connaissant les deux garçons, tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille… Sans perdre plus de temps, elle avança dans la répartition. Plus vite elle terminera, plus vite elle pourra partir à la recherche des deux disparus.

Tout se passa sans accroche jusqu'à :

« Nott Frédérique. »

Et bien entendu, comme ses deux amis, l'aîné Nott était aux abonnés absents. La directrice se rendit également compte que l'avant-dernier de la liste, Zabini-Weasley Alexis, manquait à l'appel.

« Quelqu'un sait-il où sont passés Messieurs Malfoy-Potter, Nott et Zabini-Weasley ? S'enquit-elle. »

Les élèves se tournèrent les uns vers les autres, pour voir s'ils reconnaissaient un visage familier mais personne ne vit ou ne savait rien de concluant.

Minerva soupira.

« Dans ce cas… »

Une puissante détonation se fit soudainement entendre, la coupant net dans son discours et faisant sursauter par la même occasion toutes les personnes présentes dans la Salle. Un massif rugissement suivit, qui fit trembler les tables ainsi que les élèves.

Les yeux de la femme d'âge mûre s'écarquillèrent au maximum. Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça _?

Cette question agitait l'esprit de toutes les personnes présentes.

Un autre rugissement retentit, suivit d'un énorme tremblement et puis les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brutalement sur quatre élèves courant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Une fois à l'intérieur, Gabriel, James, Alexis et Frédérique mirent tout leur poids contre les portes pour les refermer au plus vite et Frédérique murmura précipitamment quelques mots pour la verrouiller. À peine le dernier mot fut-il prononcé que quelque chose d'énorme s'écrasa contre elles, essayant de forcer le passage. Heureusement, les portes tinrent bon et un autre rugissement colérique suivit cet échec.

Les quatre amis étaient complètement paniqués. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits, ils étaient sales, couverts de poussières et de suie, leurs cheveux étaient en bataille, leurs pupilles ne tenaient pas en place et ils tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Alexis avait même perdu l'un de ses sourcils !

Les lourdes portes subirent une nouvelle attaque mais elles ne cédèrent pas.

Tout le monde, élèves et professeurs, regardaient les quatre enfants avec des yeux ronds et lesdits enfants finirent par s'en rendre compte.

« Euh… Salut, fit Alexis d'une toute petite voix. On… On était…un peu… un peu perdu et… »

Un nouveau rugissement noya la fin de sa phrase, ce qui ramena le professeur McGonagall sur Terre. Elle descendit de l'estrade et dégaina sa baguette magique, suivit de près par le professeur Flikwitk et elle se planta devant les quatre élèves.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a-t-il derrière les portes ? Demanda-t-elle assez sèchement.

_ Je… D… Derrière _ces_ portes ? Glapit Frédérique d'une voix tremblante. Euh… R… Rien pourquoi ? »

Comme pour le contredire un immense rugissement retentit.

Les yeux de Minerva se plissèrent et elle pointa sa baguette vers la porte, immédiatement suivit par le professeur de Sortilèges.

« Sortez de devant ces portes, je vous prie, ordonna-t-elle.

_ M… Mais il… il n'y a absolument rien de… bafouilla James.

_ _Sortez_ de devant ces portes ! Répéta la femme d'âge mûre. »

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, complètement paniqués. Ce qui était pratique, était qu'ils étaient amis depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent se dire pas mal de chose rien qu'avec les yeux :

.

Traduction de la conversation muette n°1 :

Alexis : « _On est foutu_ ! »

Frédérique : « Calme-toi Alex ! »

Alexis : « Me calmer ? Me _calmer_ ! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? On va se faire _renvoyer_, putain ! Et avant même d'avoir été réparti ! Mes parents vont tellement me trucider… »

James : « Calme-toi Alex, tout va bien se passer. Fred, ça va marcher hein ? »

Frédérique : « J'en sais rien. Je vous signale que j'ai seulement onze ans ! Je ne sais pas encore tout ce qu'il y a à savoir concernant les sortilèges. »

Alexis : « On est foutu alors ? Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin… Mes parents vont m'enterrer dans le jardin. »

Gabriel : « Arrête de geindre bordel ! On a encore une chance de s'en sortir. Le sort de Fred va fonctionner. Il est super intelligent, ça va le faire. »

Frédérique : « C'est gentil de me faire autant de compliments mais rien n'est encore joué… Il faut à tout prix gagner du temps pour que ça fasse effet. »

James : « Combien de temps ? »

Frédérique : « … Autant que possible. »

Fin de la traduction de la conversation muette n°1.

.

« Les garçons, reprit Minerva, ne me faites pas…

_ Oh ! Mais vous… vous êtes Minerva McGonagall ! S'exclama soudainement Gabriel. »

La concernée posa sur lui un regard interloqué. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient…

James, Alexis et Frédérique regardaient également leur ami avec surprise.

« Vous êtes… vous paraissez _vachement _plus jeune que dans le journal, poursuivit Gabriel d'une voix étranglée.

_ … _Excusez-moi_ ? Demanda Minerva en papillotant les yeux après un silence.

_ Oui vous… reprit Frédérique, jouant le jeu. Là, tout de suite, je ne vous donnerai… pas plus de… soixante… dix ans…

_ Soixante-quinze _grand_ maximum, ajouta Gabriel.

_ Vous… vous appliquez une crème journalière ou … vous obtenez ce résultat … naturellement ? S'enquit James. »

De longues secondes de silence suivit sa déclaration. Les quatre garçons tentaient de paraître aussi naturels que possible alors que devant eux, Minerva McGonagall n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Messieurs, reprit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, _sortez_ de devant ces portes. »

James, Alexis et Gabriel se tournèrent vers Frédérique, lui demandant silencieusement s'ils avaient gagné assez de temps.

Un nouvelle attaque fut portée contre les portes, ce qui répondit à leur question muette.

« Pour la dernière fois, déclara Minerva, _poussez_-vous. »

Et les quatre garçons virent bien dans les yeux de la femme d'âge mûre, qu'elle ne rigolait plus. Encore une fois, ils se concertèrent silencieusement.

.

Traduction de la conversation muette n°2 :

Alexis : « _On est mort_ ! »

Gabriel : « Arrête de dramatiser Alex. Combien de temps encore pour que le sort fonctionne Fred ? »

Frédérique : « Euh… Normalement plus très longtemps maintenant.

Alexis : « ''_Normalement plus très longtemps_'' T'as pas plus imprécis comme précision Fred ? »

Frédérique : « Oh e_xcuse-moi_ M. On-Va-Mourir-Même-Si-C'est-À-Cause-De-Moi-Qu'on-Est-Dans-La-Merde, mais sache que… »

Alexis : « A cause de moi ? À cause de _moi_ ! Non, mais c'est vraiment du foutage de gueule ! Excuse-moi mais qui a… »

James : « Les gars, ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment pour vous disputer. Alors je vous propose de gagner un maximum de temps et de vous étriper une fois qu'on sera réparti. »

Fin de la traduction de la conversation muette n°2.

.

« Tant de… détermination dans votre voix, nota rêveusement Gabriel. Franchement, vous assurez grave ! Je sens que je vais vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, _beaucoup_ vous apprécier. Peut-être même que je vous demanderai d'être la marraine de mon enfant… Enfin, si vous êtes toujours… Enfin, si la mort ne vous a pas… Que… vous êtes toujours dans les parages quoi… Mais je ne vois pas _vraiment_ pourquoi je m'inquiète, vous m'avez tout l'air d'avoir encore au moins… _cinquante_ belles années devant vous !

_ La crème que vous utiliser fait vraiment des merveilles, rappela James. D'ailleurs saviez-vous que vous étiez le professeur favoris de mes parents ?

_ Oh des miens aussi ! Ajouta Frédérique. Ils vous a-do-raient. J'ai entendu tellement de _louanges_ à votre sujet… Et vous savez quoi ? Je sens que je vais moi aussi vous adorer !

_ Oui, moi aussi, renchérit James. Vous savez, même mon Père vous voue un respect _incommensurable_ ! Malgré son attitude de… de… »

_« Sale con ? _Pensa Minerva_. »_

La femme d'âge mûre s'empressa de chasser cette idée de sa tête. Les quatre enfants devant elle essayaient visiblement de gagner du temps mais si elle n'intervenait pas très vite, une catastrophe pourrait subvenir. Et le long grognement qui se fit entendre, lui donna raison.

« Écoutez-moi bien, dit-elle les yeux lançant des éclairs, voilà ce que vous allez faire : vous allez sortir de devant ces portes, je nous débarrasserai de la… _chose_ qui se trouve de l'autre côté, et puis vous viendrez avec moi dans mon bureau et on aura une petite conversation tous les cinq. »

Les tremblements qui avaient cessé, reprirent immédiatement d'assaut les quatre amis.

« M… Mais… il n'y a vraiment rien d… derrière… balbutia Alexis.

__ Maintenant_ ! Tonna Minerva. »

Les quatre enfants se regardèrent une dernière fois :

.

Traduction de la conversation muette n°3 :

Alexis : « _On est morrrrrrrrt _! »

James : « Fred, à ton avis on a gagner assez de temps ? »

Frédérique : « … Je l'espère en tout cas. »

Fin de la traduction de la conversation muette n°3.

.

A contrecœur, Gabriel, Frédérique, Alexis et James se décalèrent afin de laisser le champ libre à leur professeur. Cette dernière s'approcha précautionneusement de la porte, la baguette brandit. Après un dernière regard au professeur Flickwick, elle annula le sort qu'avait jeté Frédérique puis elle ouvrit les portes d'un coup sec. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi devant… absolument rien.

Même Frédérique, Gabriel, Alexis et James semblaient surpris et les trois derniers remercièrent le ténébreux en silence.

Minerva sortit de la Grande Salle et vérifia les alentours, sans rien trouver de dangereux.

« On… On vous avait bien dit qu'il n'y avait rien… bafouilla Alexis d'une toute petite voix. »

Minerva revint dans la Salle, se planta devant les quatre enfants et les regarda soupçonneusement.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi teniez-vous tant à m'empêcher d'ouvrir les portes ? Interrogea-t-elle.

_ Parce qu'on… ne voulait pas vous faire perdre votre temps, répondit James.

_ Et d'où provenait les rugissements ? Et qu'est-ce qui cognait contre les portes avec tant de virulence ?

_ On… Je… Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler, déclara Frédérique d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante. J'ai rien vu ni rien entendu moi. »

Ses amis, ainsi que son professeur, le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Le mensonge du ténébreux était quand même assez gros.

« Oui, moi non plus ! Confirma aussitôt James.

_ J'ai _absolument_ rien vu, ni entendu, ni senti, ajouta Alexis. Tu as vu quelque chose toi Gabe ?

_ Absolument rien, confirma le ténébreux. Peut-être que… dans le Poudlard Express vous avez mangé ou bu quelque chose de pas frais. Et que ça vous a donné des… hallucinations collectives…

_ Oui, et puis il y a bien ce toast que vous devez porter au tout début de la cérémonie, avant le début de la répartition, non ? Ajouta Frédérique, soulignant ainsi la nouvelle tradition instituée seulement quelques années plus tôt_. _»

Les yeux de Minerva se plissèrent. Les mensonges à répétition des quatre garçons commençaient _déjà_ à lui taper furieusement sur les nerfs.

« Et d'ailleurs, à quoi il est dû votre retard ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Euh… on s'était un peu éloigné du groupe… commença Alexis.

_ … On s'est trompé de chemin… poursuivit Frédérique.

_ … Et du coup… on s'est perdu… enchaina James.

_ … Mais finalement on a retrouvé notre chemin, conclut Gabriel. »

Minerva attendit la suite de l'histoire mais apparemment les quatre garçons avaient fini de parler.

« Et… c'est tout ? Interrogea-t-elle.

_ Ben… oui, répondit Frédérique.

_ Alors dites-moi, M. Zabini-Weasley, comment avez-vous perdu votre sourcil ?

_ Mon… Mon sourcil droit ? S'enquit le métisse.

_ Oui, votre sourcil droit.

_ Je… Je n'ai jamais eu de sourcil droit, affirma Alexis. Ou plutôt, j'en ai eu un mais il est euh… tombé, pendant les vacances.

_ Votre sourcil droit est tombé pendant vos vacances, répéta lentement la femme d'âge mûre, incrédule.

_ Hum, hum, affirma Alexis. Il repoussera sûrement au cours de l'année… »

Minerva McGonagall observa ses élèves avec une mine plus que dubitative. Elle ne croyait pas le moins du monde qu'ils racontaient là toute l'histoire -comme si les parents du métisse l'auraient laissé venir à Poudlard avec un sourcil en moins !- mais les quatre amis semblaient déterminés à ne pas en dire plus.

Après plusieurs minutes silencieuses, durant lesquelles elle essaya de trouver un motif pour punir les enfants -après tout, elle ne possédait aucune preuve de leur crime et ils étaient loin d'être les premiers à se perdre dans Poudlard lors de leur première journée- la femme d'âge mûre finit par se diriger vers l'estrade, le professeur de Sortilèges sur les talons.

« Malfoy-Potter Gabriel ! Tonna-t-elle. »

Le concerné sursauta brusquement.

« O… Oui ? Glapit-il.

_ Sur l'estrade, ordonna-t-elle. Le Choixpeau vous attend. »

oOo

Une magnifique chouette blanche s'engouffra par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Edwige, mais ce n'était pas elle et elle n'appartenait pas à Harry. Ce fut cependant ce dernier qui s'empressa de courir vers elle afin de récupérer la lettre qui était accrochée à l'une de ses pattes. Le brun donna ensuite une récompense à la chouette, qui s'empressa de la dévorer avant de repartir vers Poudlard sans même attendre de voir s'il allait rédiger une réponse.

« Dray ! Appela Harry. C'est arrivé ! »

Excité comme une puce, Harry s'élança à grande enjambée dans le salon.

« Dr… »

Une bouche pris goulûment possession de ses lèvres, le faisant taire. Deux bras se nouèrent ensuite autour de sa taille et un corps puissant le poussa jusqu'à ce que ses fesses cognent contre le dossier d'un fauteuil.

Draco mit doucement fin au baiser.

« C'est arrivé, répéta Harry en lui montrant le petit bout de papier roulé. »

Le corps du blond ondula doucement contre celui du brun.

« Tu es prêt à découvrir le verdict ? Demanda-t-il. »

Harry acquiesça.

Draco se saisit du papier et le déroula lentement entre ses doigts. Une fois cela fait, le parchemin dévoila son secret. Un seul mot y était écrit :

_Serpentard_

« Yes ! S'exclama Draco. »

Harry se renfrogna immédiatement : aucun de ses bébés n'était allé à Gryffondor !

« Tu as perdu ton pari mon cœur ! Se réjouit Draco avant de lécher amoureusement la peau du cou de son âme-sœur. »

Harry poussa un grognement mécontent puis il rejeta sa tête en arrière afin de donner à son époux plus de marge de manœuvre.

« Lily sera une Lionne, affirma-t-il. »

Draco pouffa de rire.

« Tu rigoles ? Fit-il. Lily sera un Serpent, comme ses frères ainés. Et après ça, Narcissa sera une verte et argent…

_ Narcissa sera une Lionne ! Opposa Harry. »

Draco sortit du cou de son brun et regarda avec des yeux pétillants la moue boudeuse de ce dernier.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. Mais en attendant, dit-il d'une voix chaude en glissant l'une de ses mains sous la chemise de sa moitié, tu as perdu ton pari~. Et… tu m'excites vraiment quand tu perds un pari. »

Sur ces mots, l'ex-Serpentard pressa l'une de ses jambes contre la virilité de son brun et ondula lascivement contre lui, faisant gémir l'ex-rouge et or de désir.

Ledit ex-rouge et or esquissa un sourire amusé.

« De toute façon Dray, cite-moi une seule situation dans laquelle je ne t'excite pas, défia-t-il. »

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques instants avant de replonger dans le cou du brun et de le couvrir de baisers mouillés.

« J'y peux rien si tu es beaucoup trop bandant pour ton propre bien, rétorqua-t-il. »

Harry pouffa de rire et il se laissa faire tandis que son mari le fit basculer par dessus le fauteuil avant de s'écraser sur lui. Et c'est bien confortablement allongé sur le canapé que le brun se mit à remuer doucement ses hanches pour exciter un peu plus son partenaire.

L'une des mains dudit partenaire s'évada dans le boxer de Harry, enserra ses testicules et les massa tendrement.

« Dray… gémit Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine des deux adultes alors qu'ils arrêtèrent précipitamment toutes activités. Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent vers la petite voix fluette qui les avait interrompus.

Devant eux, il y avait un Ethan en pyjama tout ensommeillé tenant un verre de lait à moitié vide dans sa main, au côté d'un Ézéchiel aussi en pyjama qui adoptait une moue indéchiffrable, un verre d'eau à la main.

La question avait été posée par Ethan.

« Euh… fit Harry.

_ On… On était… bafouilla Draco. »

Mettant à peu d'ordre dans leur position et dans leur tenue, les deux adultes se creusaient la tête pour trouver une explication valable.

« Ils copulaient, répondit aisément Ézéchiel. »

A ces mots, les yeux de Harry et Draco faillirent sortir de leur orbite. Non mais d'où est-ce que leur petit garçon d'à peine 6 ans connaissait ce mot !

Les sourcils d'Ethan se froncèrent.

« Ça veut dire quoi copuler ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Ça veut dire, commença Ézéchiel, que Père était sur le point de mettre son…

_ … Plus gros câlin à mon service ! Termina Harry. »

Le brun observa son fils avec étonnement. Sur le visage d'Ézéchiel, nulle trace d'embarras ou de honte, juste l'expression indéchiffrable un peu ennuyée qui semblait ne jamais le quitter. Ses yeux émeraudes le fixaient avec une indifférence assez choquante pour son âge, comme si ce qu'il faisait avec son Père devenait d'une habitude ennuyante.

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à cette heure-ci ? S'enquit Draco.

_ On avait soif, répondit Ethan en montrant à ses parents le verre de lait qu'il tenait dans sa main.

_ Alors plus rien ne vous empêche de retourner vous coucher maintenant, si ? Fit remarquer le blond. »

Ethan acquiesça, s'avança vers ses parents, leur colla une grosse bise sur l'une de leur joue et retourna se coucher. Ézéchiel quant à lui, fit demi-tour sans passer par la case ''bisou à ses parents''. Chose dont malheureusement, Harry et Draco avaient l'habitude. Embrasser ou câliner le jeune garçon semblait être une véritable torture pour lui…

« Ézéchiel ! Interpela Harry avant que son fils ne soit trop loin.

_ Hum ? Fit ce dernier.

_ Viens voir. »

Avec une petite moue ennuyée, le ténébreux s'exécuta.

« D'où est-ce que tu tiens ce mot ? Demanda Harry. Copuler. »

Le jeune garçon haussa négligemment ses épaules.

« J'ai dû le lire dans un livre, répondit-il vaguement. »

Ah oui ! Parce que depuis qu'il avait appris à lire, Ézéchiel dévorait absolument tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. La plupart des ouvrages n'était même pas de son niveau mais, loin de lui poser un problème, il semblait comprendre la grande majorité des écrits.

Un médicomage leur avait même dit que le ténébreux avait des capacités cérébrales absolument étonnantes !

Harry plissa son nez : Draco et lui auraient peut-être dû filtrer un peu plus les livres que leur fils lisait.

« Tu lis peut-être un peu trop de choses qui ne sont pas de ton âge… murmura Harry. »

Ézéchiel leva alors _un_ sourcil -ce qui agaçait fortement son Papa car mis à part Dante, il était le seul à ne pas savoir faire ça.

« Tu préfèrerais peut-être que je me gave de magazines débiles et que je condamne ainsi mon intelligence à décroitre jusqu'à atteindre le niveau d'Ethan ? Demanda-t-il. »

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« _Ézéchiel_ tu… amorça-t-il. »

Le jeune garçon poussa soudainement un profond soupir.

« Cette conversation m'ennuie, déclara-t-il. Je vais aller me coucher. »

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit sous la mine complètement abasourdie de ses parents.

« Je rêve ou mon fils de 6 ans vient de me dire que notre conversation _l'ennuyait_ et a totalement zappé mon autorité ? Grogna Harry.

_ Cet enfant est vraiment… spécial… murmura Draco. »

Mais les deux adultes n'étaient pas d'humeur à se confronter une _énième_ fois à l'étrange logique de leur fils qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Ce gamin était et restait indécrottable -ce qui venait de ses gènes Malfoy, Harry en mettrait sa main à couper.

« Tu as bien pris rendez-vous avec le Dr. Simons pour lundi ? S'enquit Harry.

_ Hum, hum. En espérant qu'il tienne plus longtemps que les précédents… »

Parce qu'étrangement, tous les psychologues que le ténébreux avait vus, avaient abandonné au bout de la première voire de la deuxième séance avec lui. Ils avaient ensuite expliqué à ses parents d'une voix tremblante et avec un teint plus que livide que le jeune garçon n'était pas de leurs ressors et qu'ils allaient le diriger vers un collègue plus… qualifié.

« Cet enfant est vraiment spécial… répéta Draco.

_ En plus N°7 est mort ce matin, informa Harry.

_ Vraiment ! Mais c'est le _septième_ cochon-d'inde qui meurt moins d'une semaine !… J'avais pourtant dis à ce stupide médecin que la thérapie visant à le faire s'occuper d'un animal était vouée à l'échec ! Ézéchiel n'est vraiment pas doué avec les animaux. »

A ces mots, la bouche de Harry se tordit en une grimace. Ézéchiel n'était pas doué avec les animaux ou Ézéchiel ne faisait rien pour être doué avec eux ?

Le jour où il lui avait acheté son premier cochon-d'inde lui revint lentement en mémoire…

FLASH-BACK n°2 :

« Ça ne te dirait pas un hamster ? »

Agenouillé près de son fils dans une animalerie, Harry lui montrait tous les animaux qu'il pouvait avoir, à la condition, bien sûr, qu'il reste en cage -Draco n'avait pas voulu céder sur ce point.

La moue ennuyée d'Ézéchiel s'accentua. Les animaux ne semblaient vraiment pas être sa tasse de thé.

« Ou un cobaye ! Proposa Harry. Il y en a des très mignons. »

Ézéchiel tiqua sur ce mot.

« Des cobayes ? Fit-il surpris.

_ Oui. »

Du doigt, Harry lui montra les animaux correspondants.

« Cobayes ou cochons-d'inde, c'est la même chose. »

Et ce fut l'une des premières fois où Harry vit la moue indéchiffrable de son fils changer : un étrange sourire fendit son visage, ce qui mit le brun très mal-à-l'aise.

« Des cobayes… murmura Ézéchiel. Quel ironie. »

Et le malaise de Harry s'accentua quand son fils nomma son premier animal domestique : projet n°1.

Fin du FLASH-BACK n°2

Harry soupira. Au tout début, il pensait vraiment que la thérapie allait fonctionner ! Il fallait voir Ézéchiel, s'occupant bien de son cochon-d'inde en prenant soigneusement des notes dans un cahier…

Bon ce dernier détail avait mis Harry assez mal-à-l'aise mais quand il lui avait demandé s'il faisait des expériences sur son animal, le ténébreux avait pris une mine offensée et lui avait assuré que non. Pourtant, deux jours plus tard, projet n°1 était mort et à peine une journée après, projet n°2 était mort également…

Harry soupira une deuxième fois. Il n'y avait pas à dire son fils était un petit garçon bien étrange…

Fin du FLASH-BACK n°1.

Encore une fois, Alexis, Frédérique, James et Gabriel partirent dans un grand fou rire.

« Alala, soupira James. Ça a dû être la rentrée la plus mémorable de McGo…

_ Enfin, avant celle d'Ézéchiel, corrigea Gabriel. Franchement Alex, toi et ta curiosité intempestive…

_ Quoi ? Se scandalisa Alexis. Comment ça, _ma_ curiosité intempestive !

_ C'est quand même toi qui, à l'origine, voulait suivre ce chemin là… rappela Frédérique.

_ Si je me souviens bien, aucun de vous n'a dit non, rétorqua le métisse. Et puis si Jay n'avait pas _absolumen_t tenu à découvrir ce qui faisait tant de bruit…

_ Et si Fred n'avait pas été omnibulé par cette stupide fleur… ajouta James.

_ Et si Gabe nous avait écoutés et n'avait _pas_ utilisé sa baguette… argumenta Frédérique.

_ Et si l'entre vous avait été capable de lire correctement la Carte du Maraudeur… Contra Gabriel.»

Alexis leva doucement ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Ok, c'est de notre faute à tous les quatre, trancha-t-il. N'empêche… que de punitions…

_ Mais nos conneries ne nous ont pas rapporté que des emmerdes, rappela James. C'est quand même grâce à l'une d'elle qu'on est entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch. »

Et pour la seconde fois, les quatre amis se regardèrent en souriant…

FLASH-BACK :

James piqua et lança son balais à toute vitesse.

« Il faut que je l'attrape, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Il faut que je l'ai, il faut que je l'ai, il faut que je l'ai, il faut que je l'ai… »

Parce que s'il ne l'avait pas…

Le blond déglutit avec difficulté puis il s'aplatit au maximum sur son balais pour augmenter sa vitesse. Le vent giflait furieusement ses joues et tout était flou autour de lui. La seule chose de claire était le petit objet triangulaire qui les mettrait tous dans une merde noire s'il se brisait.

Ce fut avec une joie immense que les doigts du jeune garçon se refermèrent sur l'objet qui pouvait les mener à leur perte. Il redressa ensuite d'extrême justesse son balais, à peine quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le sol, et fonça vers Gabriel et Alexis qui étaient eux aussi perchés sur des balais. Le mulâtre tenait un bâton en bois assez massif dans l'une de ses mains tremblantes pour pourvoir les défendre contre les monstres qui les poursuivaient.

« Tu l'as eu ? Demanda Gabriel une fois que son frère fut arrivé à son niveau. »

Le blond acquiesça gravement et lui lança la pièce triangulaire.

« Les gars vous ne croyez pas que… commença Alexis. _Baissez-vous_ ! »

Ses deux amis obéirent et les doigts du métisse se crispèrent brusquement sur son bâton.

Assez loin d'eux pour le moment, une créature de la taille d'un ballon de basket se ruait vers eux en vociférant.

Le métisse tremblait de tous ses membres mais au fur et à mesure que la bête approchait, il se força à se calmer. Il respira profondément, vissa son regard sur la boule qui se mouvait dans le ciel à une vitesse affolante, la laissa approcher, et quand ce fut le moment, il lui assena le bâton en plein visage de toute ses forces.

La créature poussa un gémissement plaintif et fut propulsée très loin dans le ciel, vers la Forêt Interdite où elle tomba.

« Joli coup. »

Alexis se tourna vers ses amis. Une fois l'acte de courage passé, il se remit à trembler vivement et son visage auparavant déterminé, se tordit dans l'effroi.

Gabriel comprit instantanément le message : cette histoire devait prendre fin au plus vite.

« D'autres vont arriver, prévint Alexis. »

Gabriel se tourna vers le château et il chercha du regard, la fenêtre ouverte par laquelle ils s'étaient tous les trois envolés. Quand il l'eut trouvée, il repéra immédiatement Frédérique qui attendait le retour de l'objet pour pourvoir mettre un terme à leur cauchemar. Ils étaient séparés par une bonne distance et de ce fait, l'aîné Nott paraissait minuscule.

Au loin, des mugissements retentirent.

Ayant pris sa décision, Gabriel calma le rythme effréné de son cœur au maximum, riva ses yeux sur son ami et lui lança le triangle de toutes ses forces.

« Non mais t'es pas bien ! Hurla James. S'il se brise… »

Mais l'objet ne se brisa pas. Il atterrit pile poil dans les mains de son ami, qui s'empressa de tourner les talons.

« Joli coup. »

Gabriel se tourna vers James, tremblant de nouveau de tous ses membres et il essaya de lui sourire.

« L… Les gars… bégaya Alexis. On a failli _mourir_ !

_ Calme-toi Alex, dit James.

_ M… Me calmer ? Reprit le métisse. Mais _merde_ on a failli _crever _! J'ai été à deux doigts de me faire _décapiter _!

_ Alex… soupira Gabriel. »

Il s'approcha de son ami et posa amicalement une de ses mains sur son épaule.

« C'est fini maintenant, consola-t-il. Et on se remettra plus _jamais_ dans un tel bourbier… »

Alexis éclata d'un rire jaune.

« C'est exactement ce que tu as dit il y a deux jours, railla-t-il. On était à deux doigts d'y rester putain ! »

Gabriel plongea dans les yeux paniqués de son ami et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

« Écoute, peut-être qu'on se retrouvera à nouveau dans la merde, mais en tout cas cette merde-ci est belle et bien terminée. C'est fini, répéta-t-il en massant l'épaule de son ami dans un geste réconfortant. »

Mais même si les paroles du ténébreux se voulaient rassurantes, le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler sévèrement. Gabriel regarda son jumeau dont les traits étaient toujours déformés par l'angoisse et sans même un mot, ils en vinrent à la même conclusion : ils avaient eu extrêmement chaud au cul.

« Ça va aller, répéta Gabriel.

_ J'es… commença Alexis.

_ On est dans la merde, déclara James. »

Surpris, les deux garçons posèrent sur le blond, un regard interloqué. Les yeux émeraudes apeurés de ce dernier, fixaient quelque chose au sol. Gabriel et Alexis tournèrent leur regard dans la même direction, craignant de nouveaux monstres, mais ce qu'ils virent fut cent fois plus effrayant : bien campés sur le sol, la mine sévère, le professeur McGonagall et le directeur de leur maison les attendaient.

Fin du FLASH-BACK

« Que de souvenirs ! Commenta rêveusement Gabriel. »

Quand ils avaient vu Minerva McGonagall ainsi que leur directeur à leurs pieds alors qu'ils venaient d'échapper à une situation compromettante et qu'ils étaient perchés sur des balais sans en avoir reçu l'autorisation, ils avaient cru que leur renvoi avait sonné.

Ce fut tout penaud qu'ils avaient gravi les marches menant au bureau de la directrice, où un Frédérique tout aussi penaud les attendait déjà. Ce dernier avait été cueilli dans les couloirs -après avoir réglé leur petit problème- par les bons soins d'un Rusard tout content dans un coin de la pièce.

La femme d'âge mûre les avait tout d'abord sévèrement réprimandés pour être monté sur un balais, puis elle leur avait demandés des explications quant à ce qui leur était arrivé, ce à quoi ils avaient répondu par une excuse plus que vaseuse. Minerva les avait ensuite regardés soupçonneusement, et puis, manque de preuve, l'affaire avait été abandonnée. Et après des dernières réprimandes, un rappel du règlement ainsi que des points en moins et quelques heures de colle, le directeur de Serpentard avait proposé à Gabriel, Alexis et James un poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que, respectivement, Poursuiveur, Batteur et Attrapeur. Une fois remis de leur surprise, les trois garçons avaient immédiatement accepté. Leur directeur avait également proposé à Frédérique de lui faire passer un test pour voir si un poste lui conviendrait, mais ce dernier avait poliment refusé. Ce que, même aujourd'hui, ses amis ne comprirent pas.

Donc soudainement, Alexis, Gabriel et James étaient devenus membres de l'équipe de Quidditch Serpentard. Et dire qu'ils étaient bon était un euphémisme ! Leurs parents ne pouvaient pas être plus fiers d'eux. Mais ça ne les empêcha pas de les punir sévèrement lorsqu'ils reçurent le rapport de toutes les bêtises que leurs fils avaient commises ainsi que la convocation de la directrice.

Et finalement, les quatre garçons n'avaient tiré aucune leçon de leur mésaventure et ils avaient donc continué de se fourrer dans des bourbiers pas possibles ! A la différence qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus habiles quand il s'agissait de les dissimuler à la direction…

« Je pense toujours que tu fais une erreur en n'intégrant pas l'équipe Fred, déclara Alexis. »

Le concerné haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Jouer ne m'intéresse pas, c'est tout, se justifia-t-il. Je préfère de loin regarder. »

Gabriel lâcha un soupir. Un sourire espiègle étira ensuite ses lèvres et il passa son bras autour du cou de James.

« Sinon… dit-il. Concernant l'élu de ton cœur… »

Le blond roula des yeux avant de s'empresser de prendre la fuite.

HPDMHPDM

* * *

Donc voilà pour le chapitre bonus. C'était juste un petit chapitre histoire de marquer le coup, le jour de mon anniversaire ! :) J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes…

**Prochain chapitre** : Toujours prévu pour la semaine prochaine si tout va bien.


	31. Chapitre 25 : Pardon

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant…

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

Merci à : Ecnerrolf; Kisis; brigitte26; animophilenrose; loupiot; nightmare of Minoru; Yago; Dracolina3; Naifu-Sasu; YAMIA; Aranis; LOLO; Nekotah-and-Lilium; marjorie27; Nesshrya; vampirette-flower; Mini-Yuya; miruru-sensei; nononekoo; fuhatsu; Chipuliara; Manga-Angel-Yaoi; Praxagora; kitsune57; anitadraz; sheinny sparrow; sirius x severus(x2); ambroisine; Dororo03; Jessyka; Serenna14; nytiss973; mikan-chan21; Makie; Aaron; Violine; Child of Misfortune; inconnue; MangaLoveee; Eichi-chan; sora sama; Niny; anon; AngiKltz; Amysthyste; Elektra Black pour votre review sur le chapitre 24 !

Merci à : Sabou; nightmare of Minoru; Florence Baker; Praxagora; SIRIUS X SEVERUS; Manga-Angel-Yaoi; Dracolina3; Naifu-Sasu; Serenna14; sora sama; nononekoo; Brigitte26; MangaLoveee; Dororo03; miruru-sensei; Eichi-chan; LOLO; mixi; nytiss973; fuhatsu; animophilenrose; Elektra Black; NekoJilly; sheinny sparrow pour votre review sur le bonus !

Ainsi qu'à : Faanatique (chapitre 27) et Erilys (chapitres 2, 3, 4, 7, 10, 12, 15, 16, 18, 20, 25, 29 et 30)

.

**RAR**:

sirius x severus : J'ai vraiment essayé de m'imaginer un Chris/Val et franchement, ça passe pas. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à les imaginer ensemble. Même s'ils sont autant rivaux que Harry/Draco et Severus/Sirius, je n'arrive pas à le concevoir... Et quand je dis que ma fic fera une soixantaine de chapitres, je ne compte ni le prologue, ni les interludes, ni le bonus. Donc en fait, je ne suis même pas à la moitié de ma fic ^^

LOLO : Ne t'en fais pas pour ta review, j'avais deviné que ce n'était pas à moi que tu t'adressais ^^

mikan-chan21 : Si tu veux savoir qui a pris la virginité de Harry j'en parlerai surement dans un des chapitres suivants mais par contre, ça ne sera personne connu de Poudlard.

nononekoo : Franchement, tant que tu me laisses une petite review, ça me va même si elle est petite ^^ Et je compatis à ta situation : vivre sans ordinateur a été une dure expérience pour moi aussi :P

Erilys : J'ai beaucoup apprécié que tu postes des review tout au long de ta lecture. Ça m'a permis de suivre toute ta progression ^^

Elektra Black: Ça me fait toujours plaisir que malgré le fait que tu sois très occupée, tu trouves quand même un moment pour me laisser une petite review :) Ça m'a fait un peu bizarre de lire ta première review parce que tu es une des rares personnes qui ne veut pas que James finisse avec Grégory ^^ Personnellement je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur lui... Sinon je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours après autant de chapitres et pour le prochain interlude, je ne sais vraiment pas... J'ai quelques idées mais pour le moment je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de les mettre en forme... Mais je te tiendrais au courant ^^

.

**Un joyeux anniversaire à Mini-Yuya** !

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 25: Pardon

.

Ron se sentait affreusement mal. Maintenant qu'il avait réalisé que Blaise était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il culpabilisait énormément de l'avoir traité aussi mal pendant autant de temps. Et comme le basané l'aidait pour son devoir, il avait carrément l'impression de l'exploiter !

« Bon, je pense que tu as assez d'éléments pour ta deuxième partie. »

Ron leva lentement les yeux vers Blaise. Toujours plongé dans ses papiers, le Serpentard y mettait un peu d'ordre sans même adresser un regard au rouge et or.

« Ok, fit Ron d'une petite-voix. »

Il hésita pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

« Zabini je… »

« Ah tu es là ! »

Ron s'interrompit dans sa phrase et il leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole. Sa bouche se tordit immédiatement en une grimace quand il reconnut la personne en question.

« Lavande, grommela-t-il entre ses dents. »

Le visage de la Gryffondor était déformé dans une moue agacée. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle avait posé ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Ça fait des _heures_ que je te cherche ! Pesta-t-elle.

_ Désolé mais comme tu peux le voir, je suis un peu occupé. »

La moue de Lavande s'accentua et elle toisa Blaise du regard avec un dédain évident.

« C'est ce que je vois, grommela-t-elle. »

Peut-être que pour Ron il était simplement entrain _d'étudier_ avec Blaise Zabini, mais pour elle, il passait beaucoup trop de temps avec l'homme qui, d'après les ''erreurs'' venus du futur, deviendrait son époux.

Sa mâchoire se crispa : il était _hors de question_ qu'elle laisse quiconque se mettre entre elle et son Rony d'amour. Elle se fichait de ce que tous ces gnomes disaient, elle était absolument certaine que le rouquin était _son_ âme-sœur et que leur destin était de finir ensemble.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à en avoir marre de toute cette jalousie mal placée ! La brune devait vraiment comprendre que ce n'était pas parce qu'il parlait ou riait avec une fille qu'il la draguait ou vice-versa. Et ce n'était _certainement_ pas parce qu'il parlait avec un homme qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre eux ! Et ce, même s'il s'agissait de Zabini et qu'il paraitrait qu'il deviendrait le père de ses enfants.

« Lavande, j'ai besoin de son aide pour mon devoir de potion. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait absolument que j'ai une bonne note.

_ … Hum, hum, fit la brune, pas convaincue pour un sou. »

Ron soupira.

« Lavande tu…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on a bientôt fini, intervint Blaise. On en a encore pour dix minutes maximum et puis après Ron pourra te rejoindre. »

La rouge et or croisa les bras et plissa suspicieusement les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle acquiesça, se pencha vers Ron pour l'embrasser et quitta la pièce.

« Merci, souffla Ron une fois sa copine partie. »

Toujours sans le regarder, Blaise opina en silence.

Ron se mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure avec un petit air triste. Il ne voulait pas que Blaise le juge sur cette attitude qu'il savait pas très classe.

« Je… Je sais que je devrais… commençait-il.

_ Ce n'est pas mes oignons, coupa immédiatement Blaise. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie… Je te propose qu'on en finisse au plus vite avec les petits détails pour que tu puisses aller la rejoindre.

_ Euh… d'accord. »

Ron posa un regard dépité sur le basané qui ne daignait toujours pas le regarder.

C'était vraiment étrange : avec les autres le Serpentard était chaleureux, ouvert et pétillant et avec lui… Bon il n'était ni méchant, ni méprisant mais il était beaucoup plus… neutre.

Encore une fois, le rouquin savait qu'il avait fortement poussé le vert et argent à se conduire de cette manière avec lui mais à présent, cette attitude lui faisait plus mal au cœur qu'autre chose.

« C'est bon, déclara Blaise quelques minutes plus tard. On a terminé. Tu peux aller retrouver ta copine. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le temps qu'il trouve une phrase pertinente, Blaise avait déjà rangé ses affaires. Il s'élança ensuite vers la sortie après un vague ''salut''.

Ron soupira : il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

HPDMHPDM

« Tu en veux ? »

Blaise regarda avec des yeux ronds le petit paquet rempli de bonbons multicolores qui était comme apparu devant lui, alors qu'il était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre.

Il tourna la tête vers Ron et ne put retenir un léger sourire. Le Gryffondor faisait mine de faire autre chose en lui tendant nonchalamment le paquet de friandises qu'il avait récemment ouvert, mais les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues gâchaient toute cette nonchalance.

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit : le roux était décidément trop mignon.

Ledit roux était un peu gêné. En partageant ce simple paquet de bonbons, il espérait casser cette ambiance neutre afin de tendre vers une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue qui pourrait le mener plus facilement à s'excuser. Mais maintenant qu'il avait mis son plan à exécution, il se trouvait un peu stupide.

« Euhm, ils ne sont pas aussi chers que les tiens, excusa-t-il, mais…

_ Merci. »

Ron se décida finalement à regarder son interlocuteur qui lui souriait malicieusement. Blaise piocha ensuite un bonbon au hasard avant de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche.

« C'est délicieux, complimenta-t-il. »

Ron posa ensuite son paquet sur la table et prit une profonde inspiration :

« Blaise je… avant qu'on aille plus loin… il… il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais absolument te parler… »

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils mais il laissa le rouquin poursuivre.

« Je… reprit Ron. Tout d'abord je tiens _vraiment_ à te dire merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Sans ton aide je… j'étais foutu et…

_ Oh, c'est rien je…

_ Non ! Non ce n'est _pas_ rien. J'ai vraiment agi comme un sale con avec toi et tu n'avais aucune raison de m'aider. Tu ne me devais absolument rien alors il était parfaitement de ton droit de refuser.

_ Vraiment Ron je…

_ Laisse-moi finir. Tu m'as aidé alors que rien ne t'y obligeait, tu as sacrifié des heures de ton temps libre pour me sortir de la merde alors… _vraiment_ je te remercie. »

Le léger sourire de Blaise s'élargit.

« Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-il.

_ Ça, c'était la première chose, reprit Ron. La deuxième chose que j'ai à te dire… c'est pardon. »

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent de surprise à ces mots : avait-il vraiment entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

Ron s'empressa de poursuivre pour ne pas lui donner l'occasion de l'interrompre.

« Je t'ai traité comme de la merde ces derniers temps, expliqua-t-il. Une sous-merde même ! Alors que tu ne m'as jamais rien fait. J'ai des raisons d'être en colère contre Hermione et Nott mais aucune de l'être contre toi. Alors… comme tu venais sans cesse vers moi et que tu es un Serpentard, je suppose que j'ai projeté toute ma colère contre toi. Le pire est que je sais maintenant que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je n'avais aucun droit de te parler comme ça. Je… je ne saurais exprimé à _quel_ point je me sens mal ! Quand je repense à cette période, je… je ne me reconnais même pas moi-même ! C'est comme si, quand tu étais devant moi, je devenais quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de méchant et de mauvais et je…

_ Ron, coupa Blaise, ce n'est pas grave tu…

_ _Si_ c'est grave ! Je me suis comporté comme un total connard et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé. Je… je sais que ce ne sont que des mots, mais je… je les pense vraiment et puis… »

Et tandis que le rouquin se confondait de plus belle en excuses, le sourire du basané s'élargit encore : le rouge et or venait de _s'excuser_ auprès de lui ! Il s'excusait alors que quelques jours plus tôt, un tel comportement paraissait impossible du point de vu du bistré ! Et à voir le rouquin bafouiller comme jamais les joues rouges, il semblait plus que sincère.

Un douce chaleur envahit Blaise alors qu'il sentit comme un poids se délester de ses épaules. Il y a encore peu de temps, il avait renoncé à se rapprocher du roux, pensant que ce dernier ne changerait jamais d'avis, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. C'était comme si… sa vie entière avait perdu toute saveur maintenant qu'il abandonnait. Mais maintenant le rouquin _s'excusait_ auprès de lui, ça changeait tout ! Tout ne devait pas être définitivement perdu ! Il avait toujours une chance de se rapprocher comme il le voulait du Gryffondor non ?

En raccrochant au discours du Lion, Blaise s'aperçut que ce dernier était toujours entrain de s'excuser platement. Enfin… il pensait que c'était ce qu'il faisait parce qu'à présent, le rouquin disait quelque chose comme…

«… et elle m'a regardé tellement _mal_ que j'ai cru que je l'avais insultée !… Bordel j'ai l'impression de blesser toutes les personnes qui m'entourent ! C'est dingue ça ! Pourtant je suis quelqu'un de gentil !… Enfin… je pense être quelqu'un de gentil… Peut-être qu'en fait… »

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit encore plus : Merlin qu'il se sentait amoureux en ce moment ! Le roux était tellement mignon entrain de parler de Merlin savait quoi, les joues toutes rouges !

Finalement, le Serpentard eut pitié du rouge et or et se décida à l'interrompre.

« Ron ! »

Et face à la force de l'interruption, Ron se tut.

Blaise quant à lui, s'accorda un nouveau sourire : apparemment il arrivait à stopper le Gryffondor une fois qu'il était parti dans un monologue. C'était plutôt une bonne chose à savoir…

Il ferma ensuite tranquillement les yeux, inspira un bon coup puis il visa son regard dans celui du rouquin.

« C'est bon, dit-il. Tu t'es excusé, j'accepte tes excuses, on passe à autre chose. »

A ces mots, Ron ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Le basané allait vraiment lui pardonner si facilement tous ses actes passés ? Juste comme ça ?

« C'est… c'est tout ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Ben… C'est suffisant pour moi.

_ Mais non tu…Tu ne peux pas me pardonner si facilement !

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Je… après tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu ne peux pas juste… passer à autre chose !… »

Blaise observa le rouquin avec des yeux ronds pendants quelques secondes avant de pouffer de rire : comme s'il allait atteindre une seconde de plus alors qu'il avait à présent l'occasion de se rapprocher du rouquin !

« Écoute, commença Blaise, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de rancunier. Tu t'excuses sincèrement auprès de moi, on passe à autre chose. »

Toujours un peu suspicieux, Ron planta doucement ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure. Le basané avait beau dire, il ne se sentait pas plus soulagé pour autant. C'était juste… trop facile. Il lui avait dit des choses atroces et le fait qu'il soit si indulgent ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité.

Pour lui, de simples excuses, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Les sourcils de Blaise se froncèrent devant la petite mine de Ron.

« Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il. »

Pour toute réponse, Ron grogna.

« C'est juste… trop facile, bougonna-t-il après un petit silence.

_ …Euhm… Est-ce que… Y aurait-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour te faire te sentir mieux ? S'enquit Blaise. »

Suite à cette interrogation, Ron fusilla le bistré du regard.

« Zabini ! S'indigna-t-il.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est justement le problème : _arrête_ de faire des choses gentilles pour moi ! Ça ne me fait que culpabiliser encore plus à cause de l'attitude exécrable que j'ai eu envers toi sans la moindre bonne raison !

_ Oh et bien… désolé.

_ Écoute, si tu veux m'aider il ne faut pas que tu me pardonnes aussi facilement ! J'en sais rien moi tu pourrais… Arrêter de m'aider pour mon devoir ! Enfin, non j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide alors ne fait pas ça !… Tu pourrais… euhm… euhm… »

Ron se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait soulager l'immense sentiment de culpabilité qui pesait sur sa conscience, puis il tiqua soudainement.

« Je sais ce que tu pourrais faire ! Se réjouit-il.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Dis des trucs méchants sur moi. Comme ça on sera en quelque sorte quitte. »

Blaise fronça ses sourcils.

« Tu… veux que je te dise des choses méchantes ? Répéta-t-il incrédule.

_ Exactement ! Sur moi ou sur ma famille, c'est comme tu veux. Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose sous la main étant donné l'identité de ton meilleur ami… »

Un petit silence plana entre les deux adolescents avant que le bistré ne pouffe de rire.

« Il est hors de question que je dise quoique ce soit de mal à propos de ta famille, refusa-t-il. J'ai rencontré brièvement ton père une fois ou deux et il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de tout à fait bien, je trouve ta mère courageuse pour avoir mis au monde et élevé convenablement sept enfants, j'ai également rencontré Bill à plusieurs reprises et je sais qu'il est tout à fait charmant, je n'ai jamais rencontré Charlie alors je ne vais certainement pas cracher sur son dos, les jumeaux m'ont beaucoup impressionné avec leur coup de quitter brutalement Poudlard l'année dernière pour ouvrir une petite boutique qui, d'après les dires, va bon train et… Ginny m'a tout l'air d'être une gentille fille. »

Ron éclata d'un rire jaune en se souvenant d'une phrase que le Prince des Serpentard avait dite au début de l'année :

« Pas une catin ? Demanda-t-il. »

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas son ange gardien, je ne regarde pas chacun de ses faits et gestes. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a pas mal de succès auprès des garçons _et_ des filles, même si je ne pense pas que ce soit son orientation. Peut-être qu'elle n'est plus vierge, peut-être qu'elle l'est encore mais en tout cas je ne l'ai jamais vue se comporter de manière outrancière en compagnie d'un garçon en public, ni draguer tout ce qui bouge, ni s'enfermer précipitamment dans une salle vide avec quelqu'un, ni se balader dans les couloirs habillée comme une putain.

_ Ok, fit Ron avec une petite-voix. »

D'une certaine manière, le rouge et or se sentait un peu rassuré face à ce témoignage. La tirade de Malfoy au début de l'année l'avait pas mal ébranlé et il avait commencé à se demander s'il ne disait pas la vérité… Après tout, en tant que dieu du sexe de Poudlard, il se devait d'être au courant de toutes les petites coucheries de l'école. Et pour Ron, Ginny n'était encore que sa petite sœur. Il avait déjà eu du mal à accepter de la voir en compagnie de Dean avant que ce dernier ne finisse _enfin_ par se mettre en ménage avec Seamus -qui lui avait piqué des crises de jalousie monstre quand il sortait avec la rousse. Ron n'était pas encore prêt à accepter le fait qu'elle ait déjà perdu sa virginité et il était encore moins ok avec le fait qu'elle fasse le tour de Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle passe pour la catin de service. Alors coucher avec un garçon qui lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup et vice-versa passait encore, mais le faire avec des garçons connus ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, non ! Et puis le Prince des Glaces avait soulevé un fait avéré : le fait que la rousse était follement amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Et la connaissant, il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer voulant être à la hauteur pour leur prétendue première fois.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il avait craint pour la réputation de sa sœur. Quand il était allé lui parler, elle était restée muette et il avait trop peur d'entendre la vérité crue sortie de la bouche des garçons à qui il pouvait poser la question.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il pensait à sa sœur, elle avait plutôt mal pris la mise en couple de Harry avec Malfoy. Déjà le fait de devoir s'avouer que le brun était gay et uniquement gay et qu'il n'y avait donc aucune chance pour elle, lui avait fait un choc. Mais l'identité de la personne à qui Harry avait donné son cœur : son _pire_ ennemi, l'avait achevée ! Ron avait tenté de la soutenir sur ce sujet, mais là aussi, avec lui elle restait renfermée sur elle-même…

Mais bon, la déclaration de Blaise soutenait que dans l'hypothèse où Ginny prendrait du bon temps avec des garçons différents, elle n'était pas encore LA putain de Poudlard. D'une certaine manière, cette information lui apportait une sorte de soulagement.

« Je ne dirai donc absolument rien de mal sur les membres de ta famille, conclut Blaise. »

A ces mots, Ron sortit de ses pensées.

« Si tu ne trouves rien à dire sur les membres de ma famille, dis des choses sur moi, encouragea-t-il. Après la façon dont je t'ai traité…tu dois surement avoir des tas de choses en réserve.

_ Tu traversais une mauvaise passe, je n'aurais certainement pas dû me montrer aussi insistant. Tu avais des raisons pour être en colère alors… je ne dirai rien de mal sur toi non plus. »

Le visage de Ron se contracta en une moue renfrognée.

« Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas Zabini, pesta-t-il.

_ Désolé mais c'est comme ça que je vois les choses, pouffa le concerné.

_ En plus ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais dire des choses méchantes à propos de mes amis étant donné que Dean et Seamus t'adorent, je suppose que tu t'entends bien avec Hermione et tu t'entends comme larron en foire avec Harry… bougonna Ron. La seule chose que tu pourrais dire à son sujet c'est qu'il est devenu un obsédé sexuel mais dans ce cas, il s'agit d'un fait avéré et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! »

Blaise étouffa un rire.

« Il est vrai qu'il s'est quelque peu… dévergondé ces derniers temps… confirma-t-il. »

Ron grimaça : un peu dévergondé ? Le brun s'était transformé en lapin oui !

Le roux se perdit un instant dans ses pensées avant de poursuivre.

« J'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre… murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour le basané.

_ Quoi donc ? »

Ron sortit brusquement de sa rêverie, surpris que le bistré l'ait entendu. Il hésita ensuite pendant quelques secondes avant que la mine engageante de Blaise ne le fasse céder :

« Je… je suis loin d'être homophobe, précisa-t-il tout d'abord, mais… je n'arrive pas à comprendre… _comment_ il est possible d'apprécier de… _coucher_ avec un homme. »

L'aveu du rouge et or fit éclater Blaise de rire.

« Je veux dire, reprit Ron en ignorant le bistré, comment peut-on prendre du plaisir en fourrant sa queue dans un anus ? Ou encore pire : prendre son pied en ayant une queue enfoncée dans son propre anus.

_ Oh tu sais, des tas d'hétéros prennent leur pied en enculant des nanas… »

La bouche de Ron se tordit en une grimace.

« Peut-être mais avec une fille, je ne suis pas obligé de passer par là et la sodomie c'est très peu pour moi… Je ne me vois pas du tout passer par _ce_ tuyau-là en particulier… »

A ces mots, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de se dire que si le roux avait un problème avec la sodomie, ça ne lui posait _aucun_ problème de rester au-dessus, au moins le temps qu'il s'habitue à l'idée… Mais le Serpentard s'empressa de chasser cette idée de sa tête et reprit :

« A mon avis, tu réfléchis beaucoup trop sur ce sujet-là. Tu te poses trop de questions.

_ Mouais… marmonna Ron. De toute façon, ce qui me gêne le plus dans tout ça, c'est quand même le côté : ''avoir un pénis fourré dans son anus''. »

Blaise leva pensivement les yeux au ciel.

« Ah ! C'est un plaisir immense que seuls les homosexuels peuvent comprendre ! Sentir un sexe bien érigé cogner contre sa prostate !… »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, ce qui fit sourire le vert et argent qui tourna un regard pétillant vers lui et lui demanda :

« Tu sais ce qu'on ressent quand on touche ta prostate ?

_ _Yerk_ ! Réagit immédiatement Ron en frissonnant de plus belle. Bien sûr que non que personne ne m'a jamais touché à cet endroit et que moi non plus je n'y ai jamais mis les doigts !

_ Alors comment peux-tu juger ? »

Parce que le basané se ferait un _plaisir_ de lui faire découvrir cette sensation.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« De toute façon, le fait qu'un pénis puisse entrer dans mon anus, sans compter la douleur ressentie, me refroidit bien assez. Et puis comme tu l'as si bien dit : c'est un plaisir que seuls les _homosexuels_ peuvent comprendre. Et je suis hétéro alors…

_ Oh tu sais, la douleur est un moindre mal comparée à la jouissance finale.

_ Mouais… c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre avec Harry, maugréa Ron. Lui et son cul apparemment si étroit… Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il peut consentir à faire subir un tel _mal_ à son corps ! Je veux dire… d'après les rumeurs la queue de la fouine est assez… conséquente alors au vu de l'étroitesse de son cul… »

Blaise poussa un petit soupir rêveur.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, rassura-t-il. Crois-moi, pour les personnes dans sa position, plus c'est gros et long, mieux c'est ! Il ressentira beaucoup plus de plaisir dans ce cas-là. »

Ron fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

« Mouais… finit-il par lâcher. Ça ne me convient pas pour autant.

_ C'est normal, puisque tu es hétéro… »

Le Serpentard avant dit ce dernier mot sur un ton un peu sarcastique mais, perdu dans ses réflexions, Ron ne le remarqua pas.

« Ouais, je préfère de loin coucher avec une fille, décréta Ron. »

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de faire la moue.

« Arrêtes, tu ne peux pas me dire que la vue d'une nana super sexy te laisse complètement indifférent ! Défia Ron.

_ …Tu vois Ron, tout comme toi en tant qu'hétéro tu ne comprends toute l'agitation qu'il peut y avoir autour d'un cul, la vue d'un vagin ne m'a jamais émoustillé.

_ Tu préfères la vue d'un anus bien crade c'est ça ? Nargua le rouquin. »

Blaise ne lui accorda qu'un sourire amusé.

« Enfin, déclara-t-il. Je pense qu'on peut dire que je n'arriverai pas à te faire devenir gay, tout comme que tu ne parviendras pas à me faire devenir hétéro… »

Ron opina en silence et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, une question titilla son esprit. Une question… un peu personnelle sur la vie du basané. Il hésitait à la poser, ne savant s'il dépasserait une limite mais la vue du visage souriant et engageant de Blaise suffit à chasser ses dernières réticences.

« Dis, commença-t-il lentement.

_ Je t'écoute, invita Blaise.

_ … Comment as-tu su que… tu étais gay ? Enfin… si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de ma part ! Parce plus j'y pense et je me rends compte que Harry est passé d'hétéro à gay sans que je me sois vraiment aperçu de sa transition… »

Blaise balaya l'hésitation du Gryffondor d'un geste de la main.

« En fait, pour moi ce fut plutôt évident, répondit lentement le vert et argent. J'ai toujours préféré regarder le cul bien ferme des garçons que des filles et ce, depuis tout petit déjà… »

Le basané se perdit un instant dans ses pensées avant d'en sortir en étouffant un rire.

« Tu sais, reprit-il, Dray et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés quand on avait quatre ans. Il y avait une soirée où nos parents étaient invités et ils nous avaient emmenés avec eux. Nos deux pères se connaissaient déjà un peu de part le travail et nos mères étaient de vielles amies qui s'étaient un peu perdues de vu… Tu imagines donc la joie lors de leurs retrouvailles ! Enfin, je ne me souviens que très brièvement de cette soirée mais ma mère m'a raconté que lorsqu'elle s'est terminée, j'étais tout excité et… »

Blaise marque une pause avant de pouffer de rire.

« Je lui ai raconté que j'avais rencontré un garçon très gentil et très beau et que plus tard… j'allais me marier avec lui. »

Cette déclaration valut l'explosion de rire du rouquin.

« Tu voulais te marier avec _Malfoy_ ! Se moqua-t-il.

_ Pour ma défense j'avais quatre ans et c'était la première fois que je le rencontrais ! Se justifia Blaise. Et il était encore ce qu'on peut appeler un enfant innocent !… Enfin, tout ça pour dire que depuis tout jeune, j'avais un penchant pour les hommes. C'était sur eux que mon regard se posait toujours… J'ai eu mon premier baiser avec un garçon… et puis ma première fois fut avec un garçon… J'ai bien essayé avec des filles mais ce n'était pas pareil. Beaucoup moins satisfaisait… Donc… voilà comment j'ai su que j'étais gay !

_ Et… comment tes parents ont pris cette annonce ? Parce que si je ne me trompe pas, même si l'homosexualité est bien acceptée dans notre société, les aristos restent plutôt conservateurs non ?

_ Oui mais mes parents sont plutôt cool. Et puis ils s'y attendaient un peu vu la déclaration que j'avais faite à Dray quand j'avais 4 ans… Ils se fichent totalement de mon orientation sexuelle, tout ce qui importe c'est que je leur ramène des petits-enfants ! Tout comme Narcissa Malfoy.

_ Le père de la fouine a dû être proche de la crise cardiaque en apprenant la bisexualité de son fils, pouffa Ron.

_ C'est tout à fait ça, confirma Blaise. Mais bon, Dray rentrait dans une phase où il se fichait de l'opinion de son père alors… »

Le Gryffondor opina et une nouvelle question germa dans son esprit, en rapport avec une phrase que le bistré avait dite. Mais cette question-là était encore plus personnelle que la première et le roux ne se sentait vraiment pas en droit de la lui poser !

« Je t'écoute. »

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers le basané, un peu interloqué.

« Hum ? Fit-il.

_ Tu as une question non ? Nota Blaise avec un petit sourire. Tu peux me la poser, peu de sujets me mettent mal-à-l'aise.

_ Hum… Ok. Je… je voulais savoir… Ta première fois avec un garçon, tu avais quel âge ? »

Parce que le roux l'avait déjà vu des tonnes de fois draguer sans complexe des élèves de Poudlard à un âge où embrasser une fille le faisait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux ! Alors forcément, ça avait soulevé certaines questions.

Les sourcils de Blaise se froncèrent très légèrement : c'était que le roux avait très rapidement pris ses aises avec lui ! Mais comme le bistré n'était pas spécialement pudique à ce sujet, ça ne lui faisait rien de répondre. Surtout que le fait que Ron s'intéresse à ce genre de détails de sa vie, lui faisait étrangement plaisir.

« Eh bien… comme tu peux surement l'imaginer, commença-t-il lentement, j'étais plutôt… jeune…

_ 12 ? demanda Ron du tac au tac. »

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du Serpentard : il rêvait où le roux avait déjà réfléchi à la question ?

« … Plus vieux, corrigea-t-il. D'un an, j'avais 13 ans.

_ 13 ans, souffla Ron ébahi. Comment est-ce qu'à 13 ans tu peux envisager de coucher avec quelqu'un ! »

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« Il était mignon, gentil… Dray l'avait déjà fait, alors dans un sens je ne me sentais pas complètement comme un ovni…

_ … La fouine l'avait déjà fait !… S'estomaqua Ron. Quoique de sa part, ce n'est pas si surprenant… »

Même si Ron se doutait un peu de la réponse avant même d'avoir posé la question, la réponse de Blaise l'avait quand même laissé sur le cul. Lui ne se voyait pas du tout perdre sa virginité à un âge aussi jeune ! Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, quand il avait 12-13 ans, rien qu'une paire de seins le faisait rougir et bégayer comme un abruti. Mais bon, étant donné les personnes concernées, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était très surprenant…

« Et toi ? Interrogea Blaise.

_ Hum ?

_ Quel âge tu avais ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »

Les joues du rouquin prirent une jolie couleur piment.

« Euh…

_ Si tu ne veux pas me le dire…

_ Non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… J'étais… plus… âgé que toi… »

Le Serpentard éclata de rire.

« J'espère bien ! Parce que si tout le monde perdait sa virginité aussi jeune que nous, se serait un peu triste.

_ … Bah en fait… c'était il n'y a pas très longtemps… J'avais 16 ans.

_ Eh bien, c'est carrément un âge plus approprié pour perdre sa virginité que 13 ans ! Soutint Blaise.

_ … Tu regrettes de l'avoir fait aussi tôt ? Demanda Ron.

_ Mmm… pas vraiment… Mais je ne pense pas qu'on devrait prendre exemple sur moi. »

Blaise adressa ensuite à Ron un sourire chaleureux que le roux lui rendit.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de parler de tout ça avec toi, souffla Ron après un léger silence. Surtout étant donné la situation… C'est vraiment facile de parler avec toi !»

Blaise sourit.

« C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent. De ce fait, je porte en moi des tas de secrets de tas de personnes différentes…

_ Et tu ne les révèles jamais ?

_ Je suis une tombe. Si je les répétais, les gens ne me ferait plus aussi confiance… Enfin, j'ai craché le morceau une seule fois mais c'était parce que deux amis à moi étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre mais qu'aucun ne se décidait à faire le premier pas ! Ça en devenait exaspérant… Alors je suis intervenu. Et maintenant ils sont ensembles, heureux et vont avoir 3 enfants.

_ … Tu es vraiment sympa en fait, en tant que personne, nota Ron avec un léger sourire. »

Blaise sourit à son tour.

« C'est ce que m'ont dit souvent. »

HPDMHPDM

« C'est bon, il a fini. »

Harry s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement avant de lever la tête de ses œufs brouillés.

« Ah non, il se met à manger des fraises, détrompa Ron. »

Harry parvint ainsi de justesse à ne pas tomber sur son petit-copain mangeant sensuellement. Depuis quelques jours, pour éviter une trique à chaque fois qu'il se rendait dans la Grande Salle, le brun gardait toujours le nez rivé sur son repas et ne relevait la tête que lorsque son ami lui signalait que la voix était libre.

« C'est affligeant, lança moqueusement Ron.

_ Ouais ben c'est ça ou je bande comme un malade, bougonna Harry.

_ L'abstinence est de plus en plus dure à ce que je vois, nota Ron. »

Harry se renfrogna devant la visible moquerie du rouquin.

« Je sais, je suis devenu une grosse cochonne gay, grogna le brun. »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Si tu es heureux comme ça, qui suis-je pour te l'interdire ? Railla-t-il. »

Harry foudroya son ami du regard et il ouvrit la bouche pour déverser un flot de venin sur lui, mais il se retint en se rappelant que s'il vexait le rouquin, il n'y aurait plus personne pour l'aider aux heures de repas. Ce qui signifiait : trique obligatoire. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il se contenta de grommeler dans sa barbe avant de se focaliser sur son repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se tourna vers Ron dans l'intention d'engager une conversation avec lui mais il se tut en voyant le sourire discret qui étirait les lèvres du rouquin. Pourtant, ce dernier ne l'adressait à personne à la table des rouges et ors…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun quand il comprit. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers la table des Serpentard pour savoir que le sourire était adressé à Blaise.

Ça faisait un petit moment que Ron ne rentrait pas bougon de sa séance de travail avec le basané et qu'au contraire, il revenait avec un large sourire. Et puis du côté du bistré, son humeur s'était, elle aussi, considérablement améliorée ! Le Serpentard avait même repris espoir !

« Et sinon, fit Harry le plus nonchalamment possible, tout se passe bien avec Blaise ? »

Le sourire du rouquin s'étendit.

« Il est génial, souffla-t-il.

_ Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Lança victorieusement Harry.

_ Je sais… bougonna le roux. Mon ancienne attitude me rend malade d'ailleurs… »

Le sourire du brun se tordit en une grimace en notant la mine coupable de son ami.

« Je suis sûr que Blaise ne t'en veux pas, rassura Harry. »

A ces mots, Ron éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Je te le confirme, il m'a vite pardonné. Et cette rapidité ne me fait pas me sentir mieux… J'aimerai _tellement_ faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour essayer de… compenser… »

Un sourire coquin étira les lèvres de Harry, ce que Ron ne vit pas. Le brun savait _exactement_ ce qui ferait plaisir au basané : un Ron complètement nu et allongé dans son lit. Mais le roux n'était malheureusement pas encore prêt à faire ce genre de choses…

« Oh, tu trouveras bien quelque chose qui lui fera vraiment _plaisir_, rassura Harry. Au fil du temps… »

Son ami ne comprit pas le sous-entendu et haussa négligemment les épaules.

« J'espère bien, souffla-t-il. Mais sinon, Blaise est vraiment quelqu'un d'extra. Je n'aurais jamais dû affirmer le contraire sans même le connaître.

_ Enfin, ce qui compte maintenant, c'est que ça se passe bien entre vous. Et de une. »

Ron se tourna vers Harry les sourcils froncés.

« Et de une ? Interrogea-t-il.

_ Et de une personne avec qui on s'entend bien tous les deux, expliqua Harry. En ce moment, tu détestes toutes les personnes de qui je suis proche : Hermione, Théo… Dray… Et ce n'est que récemment que tu t'es ouvert à Blaise. »

Ron grogna.

« Ces trois-là l'ont bien mérité, maugréa-t-il. »

Harry soupira.

« Peut-être mais ça me fait vraiment chier de ne pas pouvoir être avec vous tous. Avant, soit j'étais avec Hermione et Théo, soit j'étais avec Théo, Blaise et Dray, soit j'étais avec toi. Ensuite Dray, a fini par accepter en quelque sorte Herm', et du coup, soit j'étais avec eux quatre, soit j'étais avec toi. Maintenant je peux soit être avec eux quatre, soit être avec toi et Blaise, mais c'est quand même chiant de ne pas pouvoir être tous ensemble.

_ Deux d'entre eux m'ont fait cocus ! Rappela Ron. Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je ferme les yeux, histoire de ressembler encore plus à une parfaite nouille ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Soit. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais… te calmer un peu avec Dray. Vous êtes aussi virulents l'un avec l'autre et vous êtes tous les deux super importants pour moi ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et Dray est le père de mes enfants, alors un effort pour s'entendre ne serait pas de refus ! »

Ron fit la moue.

« Mouais… je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Mais la fouine a intérêt à en faire autant ! »

Un petit sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Harry.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je vais lui en parler. »

HPDMHPDM

« Tu en veux un ? »

Un sourire gourmand étira les lèvres de Ron quand son regard se posa sur le paquet de gâteaux que lui tendait Blaise. Et son sourire s'accentua quand il reconnut la marque : il s'agissait de gâteaux d'excellente qualité et assez chers. C'est avec un grand plaisir que le Gryffondor se servit et en glissa un dans sa bouche : il était délicieux.

Ron suivit ensuite du regard le paquet de gâteaux que le basané posa entre eux sur la table avec gourmandise. Et après un quart de seconde d'hésitation, il se resservit largement.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que sa relation avec Blaise s'était améliorée et, ayant à présent parfaitement bien compris l'état d'esprit du vert et argent, Ron n'hésitait plus à prendre ses aises avec lui. Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi se montrer prude maintenant alors qu'il avait parlé cul avec le Serpentard lors de leur première vraie conversation ?

Petit à petit, les deux adolescents avaient mutuellement appris à se connaître et désormais, au lieu de rester simplement focalisées sur le travail, leurs conversations dérivaient régulièrement vers des sujets plus privés ou alors simplement beaucoup moins sérieux. Ils avaient à plusieurs reprises, failli se faire éjecter de la bibliothèque à cause de leur manque de discrétion, mais même s'ils avaient pris un peu de retard dans l'avancement du devoir de Ron, le rouquin pourrait quand même le rendre à temps sans problème.

Le Gryffondor s'était vite habitué au fait que Blaise était une oreille très attentive et il avait rapidement cessé de s'autocensurer quand il s'enfonçait dans ses souvenirs personnels. C'était une chose un peu étrange mais malgré la nouveauté de l'approfondissement de leur relation, le Lion ne ressentait aucune gêne quand il déballait ses soucis au basané. L'attitude très agréable de Blaise le poussait largement dans cette direction et Ron était d'autant plus encouragé qu'il savait pertinemment que le Serpentard était une tombe -il avait largement pu constater ce fait en le voyant interagir avec les autres.

Ce qui stimulait encore plus le rouquin dans ce sens, était que Blaise lui parlait également souvent de ses expériences et de ses souvenirs personnels. Les deux adolescents avaient, de cette manière, un véritable échange. Du coup, en à peine quelques jours, Ron avait beaucoup appris sur le Serpent et vice-versa.

Le regard de Ron se détacha petit à petit du paquet de gâteaux pour se poser sur le Serpentard. Oui, même s'il était un vert et argent, Blaise était quelqu'un de tout à fait fréquentable, Ron devait bien l'avouer.

Le nez du roux se plissa soudainement : comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, le noir avait vraiment un beau visage. Avec une putain de mâchoire à se damner et des yeux miels magnifiques… Pas étonnant qu'une grosse partie de la population gay de Poudlard lui coure après ! Sans compter les filles qui espéraient désespérément le faire changer de bord et les hétéros qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de glisser à œil à son corps de rêve de temps en temps. Ce côté-là, carrément sexy de Blaise, contrastait beaucoup avec son autre réputation de gros ours inoffensif…

Ron pouffa brusquement de rire en imaginant, malgré lui, le basané en gros ours avec un pot de miel à la main. L'image, presque antagoniste à la vision du magnifique éphèbe qu'il avait de lui seulement quelques secondes auparavant, lui allait quand même comme un gant.

Le vert et argent finit par lever les yeux vers Ron. Il s'aperçut de son regard insistant et lui adressa un regard surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

Ron secoua la tête avec un petit air amusé.

« J'ai juste… j'étais juste entrain de t'imaginer en gros ours adorable, avoua-t-il. »

Un large sourire se scotcha sur les lèvres de Blaise.

« Ah ! Ma fameuse étiquette de gros ours adorable et inoffensif… Tu es d'accord avec cette définition ?

_ Plutôt, acquiesça Ron. Même si moi je te vois plus comme… un de ces _énormes_ chiens tout poilu, super affectueux qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche… Désolé si ça te vexe, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai eu pire, rassura le basané.

Encore une fois, le regard paisible de Ron s'accrocha au visage souriant de Blaise.

Le Serpentard était vraiment gentil…

Mais le sourire du Gryffondor se transforma presque aussitôt en grimace : il culpabilisait _tellement_ quand il repensait à toutes les vacheries qu'il avait pu lui dire. Lui-même ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être aussi virulent et buté !… Enfin, dans un sens il comprenait parfaitement son état d'esprit mais il était juste déçu envers lui-même que toute sa rancœur ait pris ce chemin-là pour sortir. Mais bon, d'après Harry il allait rapidement trouver quelque chose pour se faire pardonner qui allait vraiment _beaucoup_ plaire au bistré alors…

« C'est pas grave. »

Ron leva la tête vers Blaise avec un sursaut.

« Hum ? S'enquit-il.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, expliqua Blaise. Tu traversais une mauvaise passe et tu t'es défoulé sur moi, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'étais simplement pas dans ton état normal. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis quelques temps, le basané était devenu un expert dans le déchiffrage de ses expressions faciales, ce qui commençait fortement à l'agacer…

« Arrête d'être aussi gentil et concilient, je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'aidait pas… bougonna-t-il.

_ Désolé, mais c'est comme ça que je suis.

_ Dans ce cas, ne te plains pas si tout le monde te voit comme un gros ours totalement pacifique ! »

Blaise sourit faiblement avant de baisser les yeux sur son cahier : il fallait quand même bosser un peu entre toutes ces bêtises !

Un sourire discret étira les lèvres du bistré : il était tellement heureux en ce moment ! Les choses allaient en s'améliorant avec Ron : ils parlaient de leur vie personnelle sans complexe et le rouquin venait même lui demander des conseils ! Il se sentait également horriblement mal pour son attitude post-rupture avec Hermione, ce que Blaise trouvait adorable. Pour lui, cette histoire appartenait au passé à présent. Il avait été plus qu'heureux de tirer une croix dessus et de passer à autre chose. Mais tous ces remords avaient au moins l'avantage de prouver la sincérité du rouge et or.

Tout cela pour dire que Blaise était incroyablement heureux. À présent, il conversait et plaisantait vivement avec l'amour de sa vie alors qu'à peine quelques jours auparavant, tout espoir de communication amicale semblait impossible. Bon, ledit amour était toujours persuadé de son hétérosexualité mais ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on surnommait le bistré ''le passeur''. Ah ! Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'hétéros qu'il avait fait virer de bord !…

Mais des bémols subsistaient néanmoins dans cette relation florissante.

Premier bémol : Ron ne voulait pas s'afficher publiquement avec lui en tant qu'ami. Le roux n'avait pas honte de lui, loin de là, mais il ne voulait pas alimenter les ragots de Poudlard. Lui s'amusant avec son ''futur mari''… Il en fallait moins que ça pour que bon nombre de gens en tire des conclusions hâtives. Bien sûr leurs amis respectifs étaient parfaitement au courant de ce changement mais Ron préférait laisser les autres dans le flou et ça ne dérangeait pas Blaise de procéder de cette manière.

Deuxième bémol : pour l'instant ce qui les réunissait, était le devoir de potion que le rouquin devait rendre. Et malheureusement, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils le termineraient durant cette séance. De ce fait, le basané s'interrogeait sur l'avenir de leur relation. Est-ce qu'ils allaient se contenter de se quitter en bon terme où allaient-ils continuer à se voir ? Mais les réponses, c'était Ron qui les avait, et le rouge et or n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet.

Enfin, pour le moment Blaise profitait simplement de l'instant présent.

« Tu ne penses pas que… commença-t-il. »

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers Ron et laissa brusquement sa phrase en suspens : soudainement, le regard du rouquin n'était plus ni pétillant ni chaleureux mais il était de nouveau froid, hargneux avec une pointe de dégout.

La visage du Serpentard se figea dans la stupeur : mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ?

Les yeux du rouge et or changèrent rapidement d'expression mais il était trop tard, le basané avait eu le temps de la voir.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du bistré qui sentit ses yeux commencer à lui piquer. Qu'il était bête ! Bien sûr que Ron n'avait pas changé d'opinion à son sujet ! Il le dégoutait toujours autant mais il était simplement beaucoup plus facile de travailler avec quelqu'un de bonne humeur qu'avec quelqu'un de maussade.

La réponse à la question muette du vert et argent s'imposa alors d'elle-même à son esprit : une fois le devoir terminé, Ron allait mettre un terme à leur relation. La différence était que cette fois-ci, maintenant que Blaise avait gouté à la vitalité du rouge et or, son changement d'attitude allait être beaucoup plus dure à supporter.

Mais quel con ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser prendre ? Il avait pris ses désirs pour des réalités et voilà le résultat… Draco avait raison : il était _vraiment_ trop gentil. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se faire des illusions, tout ce que ça lui rapportait était plus de souffrance. Ron ne voudra jamais de lui, il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison.

Blaise se sentit soudainement très mal. Sa propre bêtise lui donnait envie de hurler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? S'enquit Ron.

_ Ce … Ce n'est pas important, répondit rapidement le bistré en faisant tout son possible pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. »

Par la suite, le Serpentard se renferma sur lui-même. Il faisait tout son possible pour éviter de regarder Ron et il se concentrait au maximum sur le devoir. Plus vite il sera terminé, plus vite il pourra s'éloigner de Ron et alors peut-être que la virulente douleur qui s'était emparée de son cœur s'atténuera un peu. C'est pourquoi Blaise mit les bouchées doubles.

xx

« Voilà je pense que c'est bon. »

Ron sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de Blaise. Ce dernier venait de couper le silence glacé le plus long de toute l'histoire des silences glacés.

Il baissa la tête et acquiesça en silence.

« Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est de recopier au propre et normalement tu devrais décrocher une bonne note, ajouta Blaise sans regarder son interlocuteur et en s'empressant de ranger ses affaires.

_ … Je… amorça Ron après un léger silence. »

Mais Blaise ne le laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer. Il referma vivement sur sac et lança la hanse sur son épaule.

« Je… Je souhaiterai m'excuser, annonça brusquement le bistré d'une voix ferme qui sonnait un peu bizarre. »

Surpris, Ron sursauta pour la seconde fois. Même si le basané s'adressait directement à lui, il ne le regardait toujours pas.

« T'excuser ? S'interrogea Ron. Mais…

_ Je te demande pardon si… durant cette période où on a travaillé ensemble, je… j'ai fait quoique ce soit qui t'a déplu ou énervé ou… ennuyé. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Blaise le coupa de nouveau dans son élan.

« Et je tiens également à t'informer que je tiendrai ma promesse : maintenant que ton devoir est terminé… je ne t'approcherai plus, ni ne tenterai de t'adresser la parole. Donc… voilà ce que j'avais à dire. »

Pour la troisième fois, Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais avant qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche, Blaise quitta précipitamment les lieux.

HPDMHPDM

Ron Weasley était perdu. Mais alors _vraiment_ perdu ! Il avait beau se rejouer la scène encore et encore, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu aller de travers. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à un moment donné, tout se passait bien avec Zabini et que la seconde d'après, il était redevenu ultra-distant. C'était quand même un comble ! D'où est-ce qu'on se comportait comme ça ?

Et le pompon avait vraiment été quand le basané s'était _excusé_ devant lui. Ce crétin s'était _excusé_ ! Pour une faute inconnue au rouquin en plus de ça !

''_si durant cette période où on a travaillé ensemble, j'ai fait quoique ce soit qui t'a déplu ou énervé ou ennuyé…_''

Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces manières de partir sans même lui laisser le temps d'en placer une !

Allongé sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le sommet de son lit, Ron lâcha un profond soupir. Pourtant tout se passait tellement bien entre eux ! Il s'était fait un ami absolument génial et voilà qu'à présent il l'avait perdu pour une raison qui lui échappait !

À présent, il comprenait le comportement de tous les amis du basané, pourquoi tant de gens semblaient inexorablement attirés par lui. Parce que maintenant qu'il avait gouté à la compagnie du bistré, Ron n'avait pas envie de mettre un terme à leur relation. Il adorait passer du temps avec le vert et argent ! Échanger des secrets, des expériences, des souvenirs, des friandises… et il ne voulait pas voir le début de cette amitié finir aussi vite !

Pour la énième fois, Ron se remémora la scène : alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient bientôt terminer son devoir, et ressentant un pincement au cœur à l'idée d'en rester là avec le basané, Ron avait longuement réfléchi aux mots appropriés pour dire au Serpentard qu'il souhaitait qu'ils n'en restent pas là, quitte à devenir public s'il le désirait. Et ensuite ledit Serpentard lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied !… _Fichu_ vert et argent ! Le pire était que lorsqu'il était parti, il semblait profondément blessé… Est-ce que… Était-il possible que le Gryffondor soit responsable de cet état ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le front et les yeux de Ron se plissèrent. Reprenons depuis le début…

Lui et Blaise plaisantaient, Ron lui avait souri et puis le basané s'était replongé dans un bouquin. Jusque là, tout allait bien.

Ron avait ensuite fixé la superbe mâchoire du vert et argent pendant quelques secondes avec envie et puis son regard avait légèrement glissé sur sa gauche. Et là, _très_ mauvaise surprise : ses yeux étaient tombés pile poil sur Lavande. Rien que d'y repenser, le roux en avait des frissons ! La brune semblait furieuse… Enfin, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, elle l'était _réellement_ ! Ses yeux rougies étaient acérés, ses narines palpitaient sous la colère, ses joues étaient rouges et sa bouche formait une moue hargneuse _loin_ de jouer en sa faveur.

Quelle vision d'horreur ! Et Ron connaissait pertinemment la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme était tant en pétard…

FLASH-BACK N°1

« On doit parler. »

Ron avait lâché cette phrase d'une traite. Il était pour lui, grand temps de faire quelques mises à jour dans sa vie et ça commençait avec sa relation avec Lavande.

La brune lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle s'excusa ensuite auprès de Pavarti et suivit Ron à l'écart dans la Salle Commune. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et Ron lâcha un discret soupir. Devant lui, la Lionne ne se doutait de rien.

Le roux sentit un nœud se créer dans son estomac. Il détestait faire de la peine aux gens mais désormais, il n'avait plus choix. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'il allait faire déjà ? Ah oui ! Il se souvenait…

FLASH-BACK N°2

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais rompre avec Lavande ? »

Ron adressa à Blaise un regard interrogateur.

« Je veux dire, reprit-il, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air… épanoui avec elle… Tu peux m'envoyer paître si tu trouves que je vais trop loin et m'occupe de ce qui ne me regarde pas… »

Ron balaya l'inquiétude du basané d'un revers de main avant de pousser un profond soupir. À peine quelques secondes plus tôt, Lavande était venue le voir et lui avait piqué une crise à propos de lui ne s'impliquant pas assez de leur relation. Ron eut beau lui rappeler qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'aide pour son devoir de potion, ça n'avait pas empêcher la brune de quitter la bibliothèque d'un pas furieux.

« Et si tu ne t'épanouis pas avec elle… peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que vos chemins se séparent, poursuivit Blaise. À moins que je me fasse des idées et qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une mauvaise passe…

_ Non ! Répondit immédiatement Ron. Il ne s'agit pas que d'une mauvaise passe. Tu as complètement raison, je n'en peux plus d'elle ! »

En disant ces mots, Ron cacha sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table.

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne casses-tu pas avec elle ? Demanda-t-il. »

Ron grimaça.

« Ben tu sais… Lavande n'est que ma deuxième petite-amie alors… je n'ai jamais eu à rompre avec quelqu'un avant…

_ Tu n'es pas sorti avec Patil en quatrième année ? »

Ron éclata de rire en repensant au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui s'était soldé par un échec question rencard.

« Pas vraiment non, répondit-il. Tout ça pour dire que j'appréhende un peu ce moment-là. Après tout ce que j'ai enduré avec Hermione, la dernière chose que je veuille c'est faire de la peine à Lavande. Mais en même temps… elle est tellement amoureuse de moi que c'est inévitable. »

Blaise étouffa un rire.

« Ça c'est indiscutable, elle tient vraiment à toi, dit-il. J'en ai fait les frais… »

Les sourcils de Ron se froncèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Interrogea-t-il.

_ Et bien…

FLASH-BACK N°3

Blaise marchait tranquillement seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour retourner à son dortoir quand une voix féminine l'interpela :

« Hé ! Zabini ! »

Le concerné se retourna et il se retrouva avec surprise nez à nez avec une Lavande Brown visiblement énervée.

« Oui ? Interrogea-t-il calmement.

_ Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Lui demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

_ Pardon ?

_ Avec Ron, expliqua-t-elle avec une irritation palpable. À quoi tu joues avec lui ?

_ Je… Je ne vois pas…

_ Parce que je me fiche des dires de vos ''pseudo-enfants'', Ron est à moi ! Tous les deux on est des âme-sœurs et maintenant qu'on s'est trouvé, _rien_ ni _personne_ ne pourra nous séparer !

_ Euhm… Je suis persuadé que c'est le cas… confirma faussement Blaise.

_ Alors _arrête_ de lui tourner autour !

_ … Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi… Je l'aide simplement avec son devoir et…

_ Ne te fiche pas de moi, je sais _parfaitement_ ce qu'il se trame dans ta tête ! Je t'ai vu tenter de le séduire avec tes stupides blagues et le charmer avec tes stupides yeux !

_ Euh…

_ Mais écoute bien ce que je vais te dire… »

Sur ces mots, les yeux noisettes de la rouge et or se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Elle se rapprocha sensiblement du basané et ancra son regard dans le sien. Et il avait beau être plus grand et beaucoup plus musculeux qu'elle, Blaise devait avouer qu'en ce moment, la brune était vraiment effrayante.

« Ron, est à _moi_, poursuivit la Lionne. Je ferai absolument _tout_ pour le garder près de moi, et je suis prête à me battre bec et ongles pour le garder. Alors un petit conseil Zabini, si tu tiens à ton joli minois qui fait chavirer tant de cœurs, reste bien loin de mon petit-copain et ne t'avise _surtout_ pas d'essayer de me le prendre ! »

Fin du FLASH-BACK N°3_Retour au FLASH-BACK N°2

La bouche de Ron s'arrondit jusqu'à former un très joli ''O''.

« Elle a dit ça ? Souffla-t-il catastrophé.

_ Hum, hum, affirma Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

_ Oh Merlin ! Soupira Ron en cachant de nouveau sa tête entre ses bras faisant ainsi rire le basané aux éclats.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, rassura-t-il. Je suis assez bien bâti pour résister à ses prochaines attaques. Et puis ça montre juste à quel point elle tient à toi.

_ Ce qui rend la rupture encore plus dure, bougonna Ron. »

Le sourire de Blaise perdit en intensité.

« Alors… Tu vas renoncer ? S'enquit-il. »

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après quelques instants il leva la tête de ses bras et posa son regard sur Blaise.

« Non, répondit-il. Notre relation est une erreur et il est grand temps d'y mettre un terme. »

Le Gryffondor adressa ensuite un sourire à Blaise. Sourire qui perdit presque aussitôt toute son intensité.

« … Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix si basse que sans le silence qui régnait dans la bibliothèque, Blaise ne l'aurait pas entendu.

_ Tu me connais, je suis une tombe.

_ Il… Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je remets sans cesse notre rupture à plus tard.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je… J'ai peur de me retrouver seul… Dean et Seamus sont toujours fourrés ensemble, Hermione et moi ça s'est mal terminé et Harry… est encore et toujours dans sa phase lune de miel. Quand on regarde bien… Je suis seul. Il y a bien Neville mais je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui qu'avec les autres. Lavande est une sorte de bouée qui me permet de ne pas sombrer dans la solitude… Quand j'y pense… je me retrouve dans la situation qu'Harry au début de l'année… J'étais tellement absorbé par ma relation avec Hermione que… Enfin, à présent c'est à son tour de profiter. Surtout vu le temps que ça lui a pris pour l'avoir son blond !… Tout ça pour dire que… j'ai un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que je vais me retrouver seul alors que j'étais habitué à avoir au moins deux solides amis. »

Un silence suivit la tirade de Ron.

Une fois de plus, le Gryffondor fut étonné de sa facilité à parler de ça avec le vert et argent. Après tout, jusque là il n'en avait parler à personne. Mais une fois de plus, se confier au basané se révélait être d'une facilité déconcertante.

« Je pourrais être ton ami, moi. »

À ces mots, Ron sortit de ses pensées en un sursaut et posa sur Blaise un regard interloqué.

« _Hein_ ? Fit-il fort peu élégamment.

_ Je pourrais être ton ami, moi, répéta Blaise. Si tu as peur d'être seul en cassant avec Lavande, je pourrais rester à tes côtés. »

Ron sourit sans répondre mais intérieurement, il accepta l'offre.

Fin du FLASH-BACK N°2_Retour au FLASH-BACK N°1

Donc voilà comment Ron se retrouvait face à sa future _ex_-petite-amie, bien qu'elle ne le sache pas encore.

Le rouquin ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer très discrètement en un sourire en coin en repensant à la conversation qui l'avait poussé à se jeter à l'eau. Blaise était vraiment un chic type…

Bon ! Ce n'était pas tout mais il avait une rupture à annoncer lui.

Le rouge et or prit le peu de courage que lui avait laissé la peur de la réaction de Lavande -si elle avait réussi à faire flipper Blaise c'était qu'elle était encore plus effrayante qu'il ne l'avait pensé- et il se décida :

« Il faut qu'on parle de nous, amorça-t-il. »

Fin du FLASH-BACK N°1_Retour à Ron allongé dans son lit

La réaction de la brune face à l'annonce de la fin de leur relation fut encore plus terrifiante que Ron ne l'avait pensé ! Alors quand il avait croisé son regard dans la bibliothèque, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait flippé. Mais en plus de la peur, il avait été également passablement irrité : ça faisait un moment que la brune le suivait de cette façon et il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de déposer plainte pour harcèlement !

Ron s'empressa ensuite de chasser la brune de ses pensées pour se focaliser de nouveau sur Blaise.

Les commissures de ses lèvres de soulevèrent dans un sourire triste. Le basané ne le savait pas, mais il avait manqué à sa parole : il avait rompu avec Lavande et pourtant le Serpentard n'était pas resté à ses côtés…

Soudain, le Gryffondor se redressa dans son lit, frappé par un éclair de génie : la bibliothèque, Lavande, le regard…

Mais quel _con_ ce Zabini ! Il avait cru que son regard désapprobateur lui était adressé !

Mais quel con, mais quel con, mais quel **con** ! Si cette triple andouille s'était retournée, elle aurait vu que dernière lui se trouvait sa flippante ex-petite-amie !

Le cerveau de Ron se mit ensuite à tourner à plein régime. Il devait _absolument_ trouver Zabini et lui parler pour mettre les choses aux clairs. Le basané avait une promesse à respecter !

HPDMHPDM

Faire respecter à Blaise sa promesse s'annonçait plus compliqué de prévu étant donné que le bistré avait recommencé à le fuir comme la peste. Dès que Ron tentait une approche, il partait dans la direction opposée. Mais la fuite permanente du vert et argent n'était pas le seul problème de Ron : plus il y pensait et moins il savait quoi dire pour expliquer le malentendu. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre ni par où commencer, et ce n'était pas comme si une fois devant le bistré il avait le temps de penser à une phrase cohérente…

Déambulant sans but dans un couloir au milieu des élèves, le visage de Ron s'illumina soudainement : il venait d'apercevoir Blaise qui s'éloignait après avoir dit un chaleureux ''salut'' à une tierce personne. Ron avait tellement peu d'occasions de croiser le Serpentard dans les couloirs, puisque que ce dernier restait de plus en plus souvent cloisonné dans sa Salle Commune, qu'il s'élança vers lui sans réfléchir.

« Zabini ! Interpela-t-il. »

Ron se mordit presque aussitôt la langue : appeler le bistré par son nom n'était peut-être pas la meilleur façon pour commencer un dialogue pacifique avec lui. Mais le nom du bistré était sorti tout seul de sa bouche. Il n'y avait absolument rien de distant ou de désobligeant dans cette appellation, mais c'était juste que parfois il appelait le Serpentard par son nom comme la fouine appelait parfois son copain, Potter.

Mais Blaise ne sembla pas ressentir cette non-agression. Ron vit bien qu'il pensa à partir mais il était trop près de lui.

« Oui ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton assez sec. »

Les dents de Ron se plantèrent doucement dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le basané dans cet état : le regard impassible, la mâchoire serrée, les lèvres pincées.

Malgré lui, les joues de Ron se teintèrent de roses.

« Je… Je… bégaya-t-il.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je… »

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de trouver quelque chose, au risque que le vert et argent ne s'en aille.

« Je…J'ai… J'ai un devoir… à faire en… astronomie et… je me demandais si… si tu pouvais m'aider. »

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase, que Ron voulut se donner une gifle. De l'aide pour un devoir ? Génial, maintenant le bistré allait _carrément_ croire qu'il se servait de lui !

La réaction dudit bistré ? Eh bien ce fut exactement comme si Ron l'avait poignardé en plein cœur avec un couteau émoussé. Une vive douleur le prit dans la poitrine et une fois de plus, ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer.

« Tu… tu veux que je t'aide… répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Je… fit Ron en fixant ses chaussures.

_ Ouais, pourquoi pas.

_ Hein ? »

Ron leva les yeux vers le basané et toute la douleur qui se reflétait dans les yeux du vert et argent le percuta violemment comme un coup de fouet.

« Blaise tu…

_ On s'occupera des détails à un autre moment d'accord ? Parce que là je… Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

Et avant même que Ron puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, Blaise s'empressa de tourner les talons laissant un rouge et or extrêmement en colère contre lui-même : comment avait-il pu être aussi _con_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa bouche semblait ne jamais consulter son cerveau avant d'agir ?

« Bravo Ron, grâce à toi, maintenant Blaise sait ce que ça fait de se faire traiter comme un mouchoir usagé… »

Le rouquin n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu dire une telle bêtise. Il était urgent qu'il s'explique avec le basané.

HPDMHPDM

Blaise se dirigea vers son dortoir à grands pas. C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il se sentait autant… _utilisé_… Et il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de se jeter par une fenêtre. Son cœur déchiré lui faisait mal, sa tête lui tournait et il avait envie de vomir. Et pourtant il avait accepté. Il avait accepté une fois de plus que le Gryffondor l'utilise comme un vulgaire PQ. Draco lui répétait sans cesse que sa gentillesse finirait pas avoir raison de lui; eh bien elle ne l'avait pas encore tué, mais en tout cas, elle prenait soin de bien le torturer à petit feu.

« Tout va bien Blaise ? »

Le concerné ignora la question et poursuivit son chemin. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre une bonne douche brûlante et se coucher.

Une fois arrivé dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, il se rua dans son dortoir. Il émit une légère plainte quand il s'aperçut que le dortoir n'était pas vide : paisiblement allongé sur son lit, Théodore lisait un livre. Blaise pria pour que ce dernier reste plongé dans sa lecture et il se dirigea précipitamment vers la salle de bain.

Il avait presque atteint son but quand la voix du ténébreux retentit dans son dos.

« Blaise, tout va bien ? »

Le concerné s'arrêta dans sa course mais ne se retourna pas.

« Oui, oui, affirma-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. J'allais juste…

_ Blaise, interrompit aussitôt Théodore sentant qu'il y avait comme anguille sous roche. »

À contrecœur, Blaise se retourna. Théodore avait levé les yeux de son livre et il le regardait avec une mine inquiète.

« Ça va ! Assura de nouveau Blaise. C'est juste que…

_ Blaise, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Et le ton dur du ténébreux montrait clairement qu'il voulait la vérité.

« Rien, murmura le basané. Je vais juste prendre une douche et…

_ Blaise ! »

Ignorant l'interpellation, Blaise se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Blaise ! »

Le basané posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, la tourna… mais cette dernière refusa de s'ouvrir.

Blaise soupira et se tourna vers Théodore.

« Ouvre la porte s'il-te-plait, demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme. »

Dans la main du ténébreux, il y avait sa baguette. Le bistré pensa furtivement à déverrouiller la porte par lui-même, mais il abandonna rapidement : le ténébreux restait beaucoup plus doué que lui en sortilège.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Répéta Théodore.

_ Ted, ouvre la porte _s'il-te-plait_. »

Le ténébreux ancra son regard dans celui de son ami.

« Non, répondit-il simplement.

_ Ted tu… »

Le bistré se tut un instant.

« Ouvre la porte, demanda-t-il. _S'il-te-plait_. Je donne beaucoup à tout le monde et pour _une fois_ je demande quelque chose : ouvre cette putain de porte.

_ … Non. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé.

_ Ted tu… OUVRE CETTE _PUTAIN_ DE PORTE !

_ NON ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul alors qu'il est évident que tu ne vas pas bien.

_ Théo… _S'il-te-plait_ juste…

_ Blaise, non. »

Et le basané vit bien dans les prunelles noires déterminées de son ami qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Tu… Mais tu… baragouina Blaise. Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. »

Sur ce, il fonça sur son lit pour pouvoir s'isoler à l'aide d'un sort d'intimité. Mais même ça, Théodore ne le laissa pas faire. Alors que Blaise prenait place dans son lit, il prit place à ses côtés. Blaise le fusilla immédiatement du regard.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? Grogna-t-il.

_ Je fais ce qu'un ami est censé faire : je suis là pour toi.

_ … _S'il-te-plait_, murmura-t-il. J'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'être seul.

_ Désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible.

_ Ted tu… je sais que tu veux m'aider mais… Je n'ai _vraiment_ pas envie de parler.

_ …Parfait. Dans ce cas, j'attendrai que tu aies envie. »

Sur ce, il ouvrit son livre à la page où il s'était arrêté et il reprit sa lecture.

Blaise fixa son ami pendant un instant avant d'abandonner et de poser sa tête sur son oreiller. S'il voulait qu'il parle, Théodore allait devoir attendre _longtemps_.

HPDMHPDM

Théodore observait son ami avec des yeux ronds : finalement, Blaise lui avait tout raconté.

« Et tu as _accepté_ ? »

Blaise acquiesça tristement. Les sourcils de Théodore se froncèrent.

« Et ''va te faire foutre enculé, je ne suis pas ton esclave'' ça ne te dit rien ? Grogna le ténébreux. »

Un triste sourire étira les lèvres de Blaise.

« Je ne peux pas dire ça à Ron, soupira-t-il. C'est Ron.

_ … Mais moi je le peux. Je vais aller lui dire deux moi, à ton chéri.

_ Non ! Ça empirerait ta situation avec Hermione et lui. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais juste… L'aider avec son stupide devoir et puis je prendrai mes distances avec lui.

_ … Ou alors je vais le voir et lui régler son compte. Je connais d'ailleurs un très bon sort qui…

_ Ça va aller, coupa Blaise. »

Théodore fit la moue.

« Toute cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je préfère opter pour ''va te faire voir sale con, je ne suis pas ta bonniche''.

_ … C'est Ron, répondit simplement le basané. »

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ah ouais ? Et bien ça craint… bougonna-t-il.

_ … Oh, et s'il-te-plait, ne dis rien de tout ça à Dray. »

Le ténébreux éclata de rire.

« Tu peux parier dessus que je vais parler de ça à Dray ! Il va te remettre les idées en place à sa façon lui ! »

Blaise ancra un regard suppliant dans celui de son ami.

« S'il-te-plait.

_ …Si tu as peur qu'il le dise à Harry, je suis sûr que si tu lui demandes de ne pas le faire…

_ Je sais très bien que si je demande à Dray de garder un secret il ne le répètera pas, même à Harry, là n'est pas la question. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant alors… _s'il-te-plait_. »

Théodore se tut un instant, pas convaincu pour un sou. Mais il finit cependant par acquiescer.

« Mais si ça continue comme ça, je cafte tout ! Prévint-il.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire en sorte que cette fois soit la dernière. Je ne mérite pas de souffrir comme ça.

_ Il était temps que tu t'en aperçoive ! »

HPDMHPDM

« Bon, je te propose qu'on en finisse au plus vite, déclara mornement Blaise. Alors dis-moi ce qui te gêne, comme ça tu n'auras pas à supporter ma présence longtemps. »

La bouche de Ron se tordit en une grimace. Sa première rencontre avec le basané commençait à peine et le bistré se montrait déjà super froid avec lui !

Blaise s'installa ensuite sèchement à côté de lui et sortit ses affaires. Ron décida de se jeter à l'eau immédiatement.

« Blaise je… je tenais à te dire que…

_ On ferait mieux de s'y mettre maintenant, le coupa Blaise. Comme ça…

_ Écoute moi ! Insista Ron. Quand je t'ai dit que je me sentais mal pour t'avoir traité aussi mal, je le pensais sincèrement. Je pensais que tu avais compris que je joue toujours franc jeu avec les gens. Si tu m'horripilais toujours autant, _jamais_ je ne t'aurais présenté d'excuses. Et ces excuses, je les pensais et les pense toujours sincèrement. Je me sens horriblement mal quand je repense à tout ce que je t'ai dit… Mais si tu ne l'as toujours pas compris… Eh bien écoute-moi bien : _je suis désolé_. Je suis _vraiment_ et _réellement_ désolé. »

Ron avait parlé en regardant le basané mais le regard dudit basané était toujours rivé sur la table. Sa mâchoire était crispée et il ne semblait pas vouloir parler.

« Et juste pour que tu sois au courant, reprit Ron, j'ai cassé avec Lavande. »

Le rouquin scruta le visage du bistré à la recherche d'un changement quelconque d'émotion mais ce dernier resta impassible.

« Ça va faire quelques jours maintenant… continua le rouquin. Elle est vraiment furax et elle a pris la fâcheuse habitude de me suivre un peu partout… Tout ça pour dire que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu… elle se trouvait aussi dans la bibliothèque et… je l'ai un peu mal regardée… Elle l'a franchement mal pris d'ailleurs… »

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de Blaise.

« … Je ne sais pas si ça change quelque chose mais je… je voulais que tu le saches. »

xx

Et c'est ainsi que…

« Tu vois, je trouve que c'est totalement _injuste_ ! Râla Ron. »

Blaise pouffa de rire.

« Non mais c'est vrai ! Reprit Ron. J'ai beau m'entrainer encore et encore, ça ne donne pas ce résultat. »

Toujours attablé dans la bibliothèque, les deux adolescents avaient laissé de côté le pseudo-devoir de Ron pour se focaliser sur la taille des triceps de l'un et l'autre. Comme le Gryffondor l'avait déjà remarqué, le tour de bras de Blaise était assez impressionnant.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Ron : finalement, après sa mise au point, le bistré était rapidement passé à autre chose.

« Combien de temps est-ce que tu t'entraines par semaine ? Demanda Ron.

_ Mmm… je ne sais pas. Je fais juste les entrainements basiques comme tous les joueurs de l'équipe… et puis il m'arrive de m'entrainer de temps en temps avec Dray. »

Ron fit la moue.

« Ce n'est pas juste, bougonna-t-il. »

Blaise haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Peut-être que tu manges trop et que c'est ce qui ralentit le développement de tes muscles, proposa-t-il. »

Ron fusilla le basané souriant du regard et plissa son nez.

« Tu vois, ça c'était méchant Zabini, cracha-t-il.

_ Ça te fait te sentir mieux par rapport à ton ancien comportement envers moi ? »

Un sourire timide étira les lèvres du Gryffondor.

« Oh c'est gentil Zabini, minauda-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour me faire me sentir mieux.

_ Au moins j'aurais essayé. »

Ron répondit ensuite timidement au sourire que lui adressa le basané.

xx

« Et donc… toi et Lavande s'est définitivement terminé ? »

Marchant à pas d'escargots dans les couloirs, Blaise raccompagnait Ron à son dortoir. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas ouvert leurs cahiers de la soirée. Mais bon, Blaise avait rapidement deviné que le roux n'avait aucun problème en astronomie et qu'il ne s'agissait-là que d'une excuse pour lui parler.

Il avait longuement hésité à aborder la question de son ex-petite-amie mais il s'était finalement décidé.

« Ouais, souffla Ron avec un petit sourire. Il était temps, tu me diras. Je peux _enfin_ me balader dans Poudlard sans qu'elle ne s'accroche à mon bras et ne m'affuble de ces surnoms ridicules.

_ Mais enfin mon _Ron-Ron d'amour_, ils étaient trop mignon ces petits surnoms, se moqua Blaise.

_ Si tu t'y mets je te jure que je te frappe, menaça Ron. »

Blaise pouffa de rire avant de lever lentement la tête.

« Bon, on dirait que tu es arrivé à ton dortoir, nota-t-il. »

Ron tiqua brusquement et, en levant les yeux il s'aperçut que le basané avait raison. Il n'avait même pas vu le temps passer !

Il acquiesça en silence.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de retrouver mon dortoir ! Fit Blaise. »

Ron leva la tête vers lui et mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Il savait que le bistré avait deviné qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide en astronomie et il savait donc que le vert et argent savait qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de se fréquenter surtout que maintenant tout malentendu était dissipé. Le truc était que ça disait bien au rouge et or de poursuivre leur relation. Qu'elle soit cachée ou à la vue des autres. Mais encore une fois, il ne savait pas trop comment exprimer ses sentiments…

« Bon bah, à plus Ron… fit Blaise. »

A peine avait-il fait quelques pas que le bistré se retourna brusquement et lui dit :

« Au fait, si tu as envie de trainer avec moi, il suffit de le dire. Inutile de prétexter un quelconque devoir. »

Les joues du rouge et or s'empourprèrent légèrement devant la remarque et sur ces derniers mots, Blaise tourna les talons.

Il s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs mètres quand Ron le rappela.

« Zabini ! »

Le concerné se retourna.

« … J'ai envie de trainer avec toi, déclara le roux. Et ce, sans être autour d'une table à la bibliothèque. »

Blaise sourit.

« Cool. On se voit bientôt alors. »

Ron acquiesça.

Il regarda le basané s'éloigner pendant un moment avant de se décider à rentrer dans sa Salle Commune.

HPDMHPDM

« 'Ry…

_ Quoi ?

_ Arrête.

_ De quoi ?

_ … Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler… »

Harry soupira.

Il se trouvait dans son dortoir, allongé sur un lit au hasard, en compagnie de Blaise. Bien sûr, son pari avec Draco était au cœur de toutes leurs conversations. Le brun était en manque, et il voulait son susucre !

À l'instant, c'était ce à quoi il pensait et, bien évidemment, Blaise avait deviné ses pensées.

Le Gryffondor soupira une énième fois, roula sur le dos et observa distraitement le plafond de sa chambre. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre de revenir dans le dortoir des rouges et ors après tant de temps passé dans celui de son homme. De se réveiller tous les jours dans _son_ lit, en compagnie de Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean, de se rendre _seul_ dans la salle de bain… Il avait vite pris goût à la présence quasi-permanente de son homme à ses côtés.

Un sourire graveleux étira les lèvres du brun : il avait également rapidement pris goût aux différents avantages qu'apportait cette présence quasi-permanente…

Assit tout près de lui, les sourcils de Blaise se froncèrent : et voilà que le brun recommençait avec ses fantasmes ! Pour le ramener sur Terre, le bistré lui donna une petite tape sur la cuisse.

Harry grogna.

« Arrête, répéta Blaise. »

Le concerné fit la moue.

« Mais c'est tellement bon quand Dray introduit sa langue à cet endroit et que… justifia-t-il.

_ Aussi délicieux que ça puisse être, interrompit Blaise, _arrête_. Ce n'est pas ça qui va t'aider à tenir. »

Le nez du rouge et or se plissa.

« Je ne vais pas le remporter ce pari de toute manière, bougonna-t-il. »

En réponse à sa déclaration, Blaise lui assena une nouvelle tape sur le ventre.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Défendit-il. J'ai parié sur toi, moi !

_ Eh bien tu as eu tort… souffla Harry. »

Il se redressa et adressa au bistré un regard suppliant.

« Je suis une loque ! Dit-il. Je ne pense plus qu'au sexe avec Dray…

_ Sers-toi de ta main droite.

_ Je m'en sers ! Mais une petite branlette fait vraiment pale figure comparée au pied que Dray peut m'offrir…

_ Mais…

_ _Je n'en peux plus_ Blaise ! C'est triste à dire mais c'est comme ça : je suis devenu un sale petit pervers obsédé par le sexe.

_ … Pense à la récompense ! Essaya de motiver le basané. Dominer l'Héritier Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas rien !… Tu imagines le nombre de personne qui en rêve ? »

Harry fit la moue.

« Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je le pénètrerai de toute façon dans le futur pour la naissance de Narcissa, alors en fait il me suffit d'être patient non ? »

Les sourcils de Blaise se froncèrent et il administra une violente tape sur la cuisse du brun.

« _Aïe_ ! Protesta ce dernier. Non mais ça va pas !

_ Par Merlin secoue-toi un peu ! Tu es le Survivant ! Tu es censé nous débarrasser de Voldemort et pourtant tu baisses les bras à la moindre difficulté ?

_ Je doute que Voldemort me torture en me privant de sexe, bougonna Harry.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu n'as même pas _essayé_ de reprendre le dessus.

_ _Pas essayé_ ! S'offusqua le rouge et or. Excuse-moi mais je fais de mon mieux ! Je me branle comme je peux pour satisfaire ma libido mais je perds quand même tous mes moyens quand Dray est en face de moi.

_ Je ne parle pas de toi, n'arrivant pas à t'empêcher de bander je parle de toi, ne faisant strictement rien pour faire tomber Dray. Lui mange et se trémousse comme une cochonne pour te faire craquer mais toi tu fais que dalle ! Tu pourrais au moins… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Dray arrive à garder un minium de self-control, dit-il. Tu crois vraiment que ça donnera quelque chose si je vais vers lui en bégayant, les joues rouges avec une trique d'enfer et essaye de le séduire ? Je ne serai pas du tout convaincant. »

Blaise se tut pendant un moment avant de reprendre :

« Donc tu veux abandonner sans même t'être battu ? »

Harry fit la moue.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne _veux_ pas me battre, c'est que je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire. Je n'arrive pas à garder la tête froide pendant assez longtemps pour pouvoir le chauffer comme je le fais d'habitude. Dans mon état actuel, si je m'approche trop de lui, je vais perdre complètement mes moyens et il n'aura plus qu'à me cueillir tranquillement. »

Blaise se mura pour la seconde fois dans ses pensées.

Bon, cette fois-ci ils étaient vraiment coincés. Si Harry voulait avoir une chance de remporter son pari, il allait devoir consentir à suivre son plan de secours, et peut-être même qu'il en viendrait à _l_'utiliser…

La bouche du Serpentard se tordit en une faible grimace : il n'était pas du tout sûr que le brun préfère recourir à son plan plutôt que d'abandonner directement. Ce que le basané avait en tête était disons… pas vraiment son genre.

« 'Ry… finit-il par dire d'une voix doucereuse. »

Les sourcils du concerné se froncèrent : il y avait quelque chose dans le regard du bistré qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

« Oui, répondit-il lentement.

_ Dis-moi, tu connais très bien Dray, n'est-ce pas ?

_ …Hum, hum, répondit de nouveau le brun plus soupçonneux que jamais.

_ Alors à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui le ferai bander comme un malade ? Quelle situation le ferait jouir illico dans son pantalon ? »

Les sourcils de Harry se haussèrent de surpris. C'était une question très facile et il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour trouver une réponse convenable.

« Moi, nu, à quatre pattes, attaché et complètement soumis à son bon vouloir, bandant comme pas possible et disant un truc du genre ''Je n'en peux plus Dray, par pitié baise-moi comme un forcené je ne suis qu'une sale petite cochonne''. »

Plus que satisfait de la réponse du brun, le sourire malicieux de Blaise s'agrandit.

Comprenant le sous-entendu du basané, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent au possible et son teint devint livide.

« _Non_ ! Refusa-t-il.

_ Mais 'Ry…

_ Non ! Il est hors de question que j'aille voir Dray et que je lui balance ''je ne suis qu'une sale chienne, baise-moi''.

_ Mais 'Ry, tu sais très bien que la domination est quelque chose qui fait vraiment tripper Dray. Surtout quand tu tiens le rôle de dominé. Tu disais que tu n'arrives pas à garder ton sang-froid pendant une longue durée, eh bah si tu suis cette méthode, tu n'auras même pas à te contenir ! Si tu vas vers Dray totalement excité et lui sors ''je suis à toi, fais ce que tu veux de me corps'', ça l'allumera automatiquement ! Ces rêves seront de plus en plus fournis et je peux _t'assurer_ qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, Harry plissa les yeux.

« _Non_, répondit-il.

_ Mais 'Ry !… Si tu fais ça c'est la victoire assurée.

_ Blaise, tu te rends compte que tu veux que je me conduise comme une salope ? En public de surcroit !

_ … Je veux que tu te comportes comme _sa_ salope, corrigea Blaise.

_ _Non_ ! Il est hors de question de je fasse ça !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Euh je ne sais pas… peut-être parce que j'ai ma _dignité_ ! Et entre ça et le cul de Dray, je choisi sans hésiter ma dignité. J'ai déjà perdu ma vertu, je n'ai pas envie de perdre autre chose ! Je sais que ça excite beaucoup Dray quand je suis en position de soumission mais je n'irai pas jusque là pour gagner un stupide pari.

_ … Donc tu abandonnes ? »

Harry baissa la tête sans répondre. Il ne voyait pas d'autres issus possible…

Le basané se renfrogna mais n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il lui restait encore un ultime argument.

« 'Ry regarde-moi, demanda-t-il. »

Le brun s'exécuta et il plongea ainsi ses yeux dans une marée miel déterminée.

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, déclara Blaise. Soit tu te conduis dès maintenant comme une salope, gagne ce pari et t'enfonce dans le cul de Dray, soit tu perds ce pari et deviens sa salope pendant toute une semaine. Et tu peux être _sûr_ qu'il te fera faire des choses qui te feront regretter de ne pas avoir suivi mon plan ! »

Harry grogna mais il était obligé d'admettre que le bistré avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le pari ! Il savait très bien ce que signifiait devenir l'esclave sexuel de son blond pendant une semaine : des heures et des heures de sexe intensifs à exécuter sans discuter toutes les perversités qui pouvaient bien traverser l'esprit de l'Héritier Malfoy.

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine du Survivant. Bon d'accord l'expérience s'annonçait plus que satisfaisante pour lui mais quand même !…

Harry grimaça. En fin de compte, Blaise avait raison : il n'avait pas le choix. Le seul moyen d'allumer suffisamment le Prince des Serpentard pour le pousser à craquer, était de se comporter comme une salope… Avec un peu de chance, sa dignité ne souffrirait pas trop de cette expérience et pénétrer l'Héritier Malfoy l'aidera à la reconstruire…

Avec un petit gémissement plaintif, Harry se laissa lourdement retomber sur le dos.

Blaise se pencha au-dessus de lui et sourit.

« Tu suis mon plan alors ? S'enquit-il.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix… maugréa-t-il. »

Les yeux du Survivant s'illuminèrent soudainement.

« A moins que… tu ne te charges toi-même de me soulager de toute la _tension_ qu'il y a dans mon corps, proposa-t-il en caressant tendrement les bras musclé du bistré. »

Blaise pouffa de rire et s'allongea tout près du Gryffondor.

« Oh Harry tu sais très bien que ce serait un _plaisir_ de te soulager de toute ta tension, déclara Blaise. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est malheureusement pas si facile. »

Harry lâcha un profond soupir. Oh que oui qu'il connaissait la situation ! Malgré la profonde complicité qui était née entre eux, leur cœur appartenait irrémédiablement à quelqu'un d'autre alors il était inenvisageable de faire quoique ce soit ensemble même si ça s'annonçait plus qu'exquis.

« Et sinon, reprit Harry, comment ça se passe avec Ron ? »

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Blaise.

« Magnifiquement bien, répondit-il. Le malentendu a été dissipé et tout est rentré dans l'ordre : on est de nouveau complice.

_ Mon cher Blaise, tu transpires le bonheur, nota Harry en souriant. »

Le sourire du bistré s'agrandit.

« Tu m'étonnes. Il y a encore pas si longtemps, Ron refusait tout contact avec moi et maintenant, il se confie à moi comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Ça fait du bien d'être si proche de lui.

_ Et… tu as commencé à le draguer ? S'enquit Harry.

_ Pas encore. J'attends que notre situation soit bien posée et ensuite, le ''passeur'' entrera en scène. J'espère que Ron sera réceptif…

_ Il le sera, assura le brun. Tu es _hyper_ sexy, crois-moi, Ron n'y résistera pas longtemps. »

Harry plongea ensuite dans les yeux miels du basané et se tut pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre :

« Je suis vraiment content que la situation se débloque pour toi.

_ Moi aussi, souffla Blaise. Et sinon… Tu as une idée de comment tu vas t'y prendre pour agir comme une chienne en chaleur ? Demanda Blaise. »

Harry se renfrogna soudainement et pesta.

« Pour l'instant je préfère ne pas y penser, grommela-t-il. J'aurai bien assez l'occasion d'avoir honte de moi par la suite.

_ Oh regarde Angela More ! Elle se conduit comme une chienne en chaleur et ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger..

_ Génial ! Maugréa Harry. Je vais devenir comparable au ''nid à IST'' ! C'est tout bonnement super. »

Blaise pouffa de rire.

« Tu dramatises trop, relativisa-t-il. Toi, ce n'est pas tout Poudlard que tu vas chauffer, c'est juste Dray ! Avec qui tu vas te _marier_ !

_ Mouais… C'est juste que je ne me vois pas trop l'accoster en plein milieu de Poudlard et lui lancer ''ta cochonne veut son susucre Dray !

_ Oh tu sais…

_ Oh Merlin ! S'exclama soudainement Harry les yeux écarquillés. »

Il posa ensuite sur Blaise un regard paniqué.

« Je vais faire ça en public ! Réalisa-t-il.

_ Et ?

_ Et mes _enfants_ seront dans ce public ! »

Pour toute réponse, le bistré éclata d'un rire sonore ce qui renfrogna aussitôt Harry.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a de si drôle dans ce que je viens de dire ? Bougonna-t-il. Parce que je n'ai pas compris la blague.

_ C'est juste que… hoqueta Blaise, la plupart du temps, le regard de vos enfants ne semblent pas vous déranger plus que ça. »

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa.

« Explique toi…

_ 'Ry, Dray et toi vous vous pelotez tout temps, même quand ils sont là.

_ C'est faux ! Contredit le brun offusqué. »

Blaise lui adressa un regard peu convaincu.

«'Ry, quelques jours avant votre pari, James, Lily ainsi qu'Alexis et Maxime étaient présents dans le dortoir et pourtant ça n'a pas empêché Dray de fourrer sa main dans ton pantalon.

_ … P… Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, bafouilla penaudement, sans grande conviction Harry.

_ Tu _gémissais_, ajouta Blaise. Et crois-moi ce n'était pas de douleur ! Surtout que tes hanches ondulaient ! »

Les joues rouge piment, la bouche d'Harry s'arrondit dans un superbe ''O''.

« O…On a fait ça ? S'étrangla-t-il. »

Blaise acquiesça.

« Et alors qu'ils protestaient, vous avez sorti un truc du genre ''on est jeune, laissez-nous profiter''.

_ On… On a _dit_ ça ? S'horrifia Harry.

_ Hum, hum. Et ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi de nombreux autres…

_ Oh Merlin ! Soupira Harry en cachant son visage de ses mains. Dray et moi, on est des porcs. Mais putain pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous en as pas empêchés ?

_ J'ai essayé mais vous étiez bien trop occupés à essayer de vous gober les amygdales, grogna Blaise. »

Harry gémit et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

« Blaise fais-moi une faveur veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il après un léger silence. La prochaine fois que je fais un truc du genre devant mes enfants, balance-moi un truc à la figure pour me faire revenir sur Terre.

_ Avec plaisir, accepta le basané avec un grand sourire. Mais tout cela pour dire que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de l'image que tes enfants auront de toi durant cette période.

_ Parce que je ne peux pas descendre plus bas dans leur estime c'est ça ? Maugréa Harry.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Tu sais ce que Lily m'a dit ce jour là sur ce sujet ?

_ Qu'elle espérait avoir été adoptée ?

_ Non, pouffa le bistré. Elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait mille fois vous voir comme ça que de vous voir vous ignorez, vous engueuler ou vous battre. Parce que c'est simplement la preuve que ses deux papas s'aiment à la folie et ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre… Et elle a ajouté que vous représentiez parfaitement l'amour passionné et que dans le futur, tout le monde vous envie et souhaite trouver quelqu'un avec qui il filera un amour aussi parfait que le votre.

_ … Aww elle a dit ça ?

_ Hum, hum. Ensuite elle est partie précipitamment en disant qu'elle devait absolument se crever les yeux. »

Harry éclata de rire. Dray et lui devaient _vraiment_ arrêter les démonstrations publics !

« Je vais le faire, déclara Harry.

_ Hum ?

_ Me conduire comme une salope, je vais le faire. Je me comporterai de façon aguichante en public quand il sera là et dès que je me retrouverai seul avec lui, je le chaufferai à mort. Mais quand je gagnerai ce putain de pari, je prendrai Dray tellement fort qu'il ne pourra pas s'asseoir pendant plusieurs jours… »

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaise.

« Super ! La victoire est à nous ! »

Les yeux de Harry se froncèrent néanmoins devant le regard plus que pétillant du vert et argent, preuve qu'il avait quelque chose d'autre derrière la tête. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'interroger sur ce sujet, le bistré se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? S'enquit Harry. »

Blaise le regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un regard empli d'une telle malice que le Gryffondor devint aussitôt très mal-à-l'aise.

« Chercher un petit quelque chose qui, je suis _sûr_, va t'aider à faire tomber Dray deux fois plus vite, répondit le bistré. »

Et sur cette réponse énigmatique, Blaise quitta le dortoir. Finalement, comme Harry avait accepté de suivre son plan, il allait belle et bien _le_ sortir.

Dans le dortoir, Harry n'était pas rassuré pour un sou. Étrangement, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas _du tout_ apprécier ce qui allait suivre.

HPHPHPHP

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à le commenter ! :)

**Prochain chapitre** : Normalement je suis censée poster entre le **15-17** juin **/!\ /!\ /!\** Il est plus probable qu'il paraisse dans le courant de la semaine du 25 !


	32. Chapitre 26 : Réveil

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant…

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Petit post entre deux coups de vent

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

.

**RAR** : Dans le prochain chapitre !

.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 26: Réveil

.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes. Tellement qu'il commença à ressembler à Hedwige. Ses yeux semblaient prêt à se faire la malle.

« **Non**, refusa-t-il tout nettement.

_ Mais 'Ry… protesta Blaise

_ C'est _hors de question_ !

_ Mais 'Ry…

_ J'ai dis _non_ ! »

Peu de temps après son départ, Blaise était revenu dans le dortoir avec le fameux ''petit quelque chose'' qui était censé l'aider à gagner, et Harry avait failli s'étrangler avec sa salive !

En fait, Blaise était revenu avec un vêtement. Un pantalon, plus précisément. Noir, taille basse, _ultra_ moulant et en cuir, il laissait _zéro_ place à l'imagination ! Ce qui faisait que le petit surnom que Blaise lui avait donné lui allait comme un gant : _Naughty Bitch_.

Il était _hors de question_ que le brun sorte avec _ça_ sur lui !

« Mais 'Ry…

_ Blaise _non_ !

_ Mais 'Ry ! Tes vêtement sont vraiment magnifiques mais…

_ Comporte-toi comme une salope, habille-toi comme un salope, devina Harry.

_ Exactement !

_ … Blaise, il n'en est pas question ! Je peux tout à fait suivre ton plan sans me balader à moitié à poil !

_ Mais Dray va illico jouir dans son pantalon en te voyant avec _Naughty Bitch_ ! Tu imagines ce qu'il ferra à tes fesses ? »

Hary grogna : oh que oui qu'il imaginait ce que le vêtement ferait à son popotin ! C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle il n'était pas question qu'il le mette !

« Avec ce truc, il n'y a absolument aucun moyen pour que je puisse cacher une érection, argumenta le brun. Elle sera largement visible aux yeux de tous !

_ Justement ! Dray ne se rendra que plus compte d'à quel point tu es excité et le désir !

_ Je ne mettrais pas ce truc !

_ Mais Dray tombera à tes pieds ! Quand je portais _Naughty Bitch_, _personne_ ne pouvait me résister !… Enfin, même sans ça personne ne peux me résister, mais là, c'était de la pure folie ! »

Le nez de Harry se plissa.

« C'est ton pantalon ? S'enquit-il.

_ Oui, et ça me coûte beaucoup de te le donner.

_ Eh bien dans ce cas garde-le ! En plus s'il est à toi, je ne rentrerai jamais dedans…

_ _Reducto_, répondit simplement Blaise.

_ Oui mais avec un _reducto_ il sera fichu et comme tu l'aimes beaucoup…

_ Je l'ai déjà réduit. Il y a des tas de pantalons à toi dans le dortoir de Dray, _Naughty Bitch_ est à ta taille. »

A court d'arguments, Harry revint à sa stratégie de départ :

« Je ne mettrais pas ça ! »

Blaise soupira, se rapprocha du brun et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« 'Ry, tu veux gagner n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, mais je ne veux pas recourir à de telle extrémité. Je suis sûr que je peux m'en sortir sans _Naughty Bitch_ !

_ Bien sûr que tu peux, mais écoute-moi : tu veux en finir rapidement avec cette histoire non ? Pour ne pas à avoir à te conduire comme une salope trop longtemps.

_ … Oui… grogna Harry.

_ Eh bien je te donne la clef pour diviser ce temps au moins par deux ! Je te le dis, avec _Naughty Bitch_, Dray va craquer instantanément… »

Harry fit la moue et caressa du regard le pantalon en question. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si embarrassant ?

« 'Ry, fit Blaise pour attirer son regard. Au moins, essaye-le. »

Le brun lâcha un bruyant soupir.

« Très bien, maugréa-t-il. »

Sous le sourire satisfait de Blaise, Harry se saisit du vêtement et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Là, il regarda _Naughty Bitch_ de plus près. En fait, le pantalon était plutôt joli… si on se rendait dans une soirée exhibitionnisme ou qu'on était attiré par le SM !

Encore une fois, le Lion se lamenta. Mais comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Il enleva ensuite son pantalon et commença à enfiler _Naughty Bitch_ tout en marmonnant que de toute façon, ses cuisses et ses fesses ne passeraient jamais dedans. Et ce fut plus que déçu qu'il remonta sans difficulté la braguette du vêtement qui lui allait comme un gant.

Il bougea un peu, mal-à-l'aise d'être ainsi confiné dans un tissu qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter, mais le pantalon épousa rapidement ses mouvements et devint moins désagréable contre sa peau.

Harry grogna : il ne pouvait même pas utiliser l'inconfort pour s'en débarrasser !

Préférant retarder au maximum le moment où il se verrait dans le miroir, Harry sortit tout de suite après de la salle de bain.

« Voilà ! Lança-t-il en se plantant devant Blaise. »

En le voyant, les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent immédiatement au possible.

« Merlin Harry tu… tu… bafouilla-t-il. »

Et sous les yeux du Survivant, le regard du bistré se fit peu à peu… fiévreux et il se mit à lorgner indécemment les jambes du brun.

« Merlin Harry tu… répéta le vert et argent. »

Les joues du brun se colorèrent légèrement et, mal-à-l'aise, il se mit à se dandiner sur ses pieds. Il eut la soudaine impression d'être nu, complètement dévoilé aux yeux du bistré et il ressentit le besoin irrépressible de se couvrir.

« Blaise tu… arrêtes ! Bégaya-t-il. _Blaise_ ! »

Le concerné revint brusquement sur Terre et il leva les yeux vers le visage du Gryffondor.

« Non mais ça ne va pas de me mater comme si j'étais une vulgaire… friandise ! S'indigna le brun. Tu m'as déjà regardé de tas de manières différentes mais là, c'était franchement indécent !

_ Je… Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, mais sur toi ce pantalon il… »

Et c'est horrifié que le brun vit Blaise recommencer à le regarder comme un prédateur avide de chair fraîche. A ce moment là, Harry réalisa que lorsque le basané était excité… lui aussi pouvait se montrer plutôt violent. Ça ne correspondait plus trop à l'image de gros ours inoffensif qu'il s'était fait de lui.

« _Blaise_ ! Interpela-t-il.

_ Hun ? Fit ce dernier en levant distraitement la tête.

_ Arrête de faire ça, on dirait que tu vas me sauter dessus ! »

Les sourcils du Serpentard se froncèrent.

« Harry, tu n'as pas encore vu le rendu que ça fait sur toi hein ?

_ Euh… non je…

_ Alors fais-le avant de me traiter de tous les noms. Tu verras que mon comportement est justifié… »

Harry fit la moue. Apparemment il ne pouvait plus repousser le moment fatidique plus longtemps. Il s'avança donc dans le dortoir, se plaça devant le grand miroir à pied et…

« Par les couilles de Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Serré, moulé, dévoilé, exposé…Tous ces adjectifs défilèrent dans la tête de Harry. À présent, il comprenait la réaction de Blaise : le basané n'était pas devenu soudainement un obsédé pervers, il était juste un homme gay normalement constitué. C'était Harry qui l'avait chauffé comme… comme une…

« …Une salope, se lamenta Harry. »

Le pantalon méritait amplement son nom ! En un instant, Harry était passé de jeune homme sexy et séduisant à, aux choix : un strip-teaseur, un mannequin pour un magasine cochon ou un vendeur dans un sex-shop spécialisé dans le SM.

« Oh Merlin, oh Merlin… geignit-il. »

En levant les yeux pour pouvoir se voir globalement, il aperçut quelque chose dans l'image que reflétait le miroir :

« _Blaise_ ! S'indigna-t-il en fixant le reflet du basané dans le miroir.

_ Hun ?

_ Non mais ça ne va pas de me reluquer les fesses comme si c'était… comme si c'était…

_ Mais Harry ton cul est… »

A ce moment là, le bistré se perdit complètement dans ses pensées et il se mordit distraitement la lèvre inférieure.

« Blaise ! S'irrita Harry en se retourna vivement vers le bistré.

_ Mais regarde par toi-même ! »

Avec une mine un peu inquiète, le brun s'exécuta.

« Oh Merlin ! Se lamenta-t-il faiblement. Oh Merlin ! _Oh Merlin_ !… »

Le pantalon était si _collé_ à son postérieur… C'était comme si une pancarte disait ''cul très étroit, servez-vous''.

« Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça, murmura-t-il. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami mais ce dernier avait de nouveau plongé dans la contemplation de ses fesses dans le miroir.

« _Blaise_ ! Tonna Harry.

_ Hun ?

_ Écoute, si tu ne peux pas garder un minimum de contenance, je te ferai sortir.

_ Désolé, se reprit le basané. Mais c'est juste que…

_ Je suis super aguichant, je sais. Mais s'il-te-plait contrôle-toi.

_ Pardon, je vais essayer de garder ma bave pour moi. Mais ma réaction ne fait qu'appuyer mes dires ! Vu comment _moi_ je réagis, tu imagines un peu la réaction de Dray ? »

Harry fit la moue. Il était vrai que si Blaise agissait avec une telle inhibition, son blond le plaquerait certainement contre la première surface plane venue pour le pilonner vivement. Mais… avait-il vraiment envie de se balader à Poudlard aux yeux de tous, élèves, professeurs et enfants, habillé comme ça ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Blaise se rapprocha un peu de lui.

« Dis-toi que ça ne durera pas longtemps, réconforta-t-il. Juste le temps que Draco craque.

_ Juste le temps que Dray craque… répéta lentement Harry.

_ Et crois-moi, tu ne vas pas attendre très longtemps ! Rien que… »

Blaise s'interrompit quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, laissant passer Seamus et Dean.

« … toute rouge et est partie en courant, disait Dean. »

Seamus éclata de rire avant que son regard ne se pose sur le Serpentard.

« Oh salut Blaise ! Salua-t-il joyeusement. »

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Harry qui se trouvait près du Serpentard et les yeux de l'Irlandais s'écarquillèrent immédiatement. Et pour la deuxième fois, Harry eut l'impression de se retrouver face à un homosexuel forcé à l'abstinence, n'ayant pas vu de garçons pendant plusieurs décennies.

« Euh… salut Seamus, dit Harry pour rompre le silence gêné qui s'était installé dans le dortoir.

_ Merlin Harry, fit Seamus dont les joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées. Tu… Tu es… Tu es vraiment…

_ Bandant ? Grogna une voix agacée. »

A ces mots, Seamus se tourna vers un Dean de toute évidence en colère. C'était lui qui avait parlé.

L'Irlandais déglutit faiblement. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié que son homme pouvait se montrer très jaloux, surtout quand les personnes qu'il regardait étaient très sexy. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, _sexy_ pour qualifier Harry en ce moment était un euphémisme.

« Heu… Dean je… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est juste que Harry… Harry est…

_ Harry est un appel inconditionnel au viol, j'avais remarqué, maugréa le noir. »

Le concerné glapit face à cette description. Certes, il avait conscience que c'était vrai mais l'entendre de façon aussi crue… ça faisait quand même un peu bizarre.

Dean lui adressa un regard las.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant.

_ N… Non je… je le savais mais… je… bafouilla Harry.

_ Tu veux faire bander Malfoy sec, j'ai compris. Et comme j'ai parié sur toi, c'est même une excellente idée. »

Dean riva ensuite un regard noir sur son petit-ami. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il la referma presque aussitôt avant d'avoir dit un mot.

Dans ses petits souliers, Seamus attendait craintivement la réaction de son petit-ami. Même Harry se sentait mal pour lui : après tout, la jalousie explosive de Dean était vraiment effrayante ! Le pire était qu'elle était quand même un peu justifiée : il était bien connu qu'il arrivait que Seamus laisse un œil se balader sur le corps d'autres hommes de temps en temps. Surtout quand l'autre homme en question était Blaise… Loin de lui l'idée de tromper son homme ! C'était juste que quand le basané était dans le coin, son cerveau passait sur pause et il se mettait automatique à baver. D'après Dean, c'était toutes les explosions qu'il avait provoquées en potion qui lui avaient déglingué le cerveau et ça l'énervait passablement que son futur mari se comporte de cette façon, surtout avec le basané.

Après quelques secondes silencieuses, Dean se décida à prendre la parole :

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais partir. Comme ça tu pourras mater Harry et Blaise autant que tu le voudras !

_ Mais Dean… geignit pitoyablement Seamus.

_ _Quoi_ ? Rugit le noir. ''Fais pas ton Dean'', c'est ça que tu vas me dire ?

_ Mais non voyons je…

_ Tu sais quoi ? Je vais ''faire mon Dean'', parce que devine quoi ? Je _suis_ Dean ! »

Sur ces mots, le noir quitta furieusement le dortoir.

« Dean attends ! Lança Seamus en se lançant à sa poursuite. »

« Wahou, fit Harry quelques secondes plus tard. Si nos enfants n'étaient pas là, je me serais certainement senti coupable pour la futur rupture qu'on aura causée tous les deux… Enfin, surtout toi. »

Blaise fusilla le brun du regard.

« Comment ça surtout moi ? S'indigna-t-il

_ Je porte un pantalon qui s'appelle _Naughty Bitch_, expliqua Harry. Toi, c'est comme si tu portais en _permanence_ un vêtement _Naughty Bitch_. »

Blaise fit la moue pendant quelques instants.

« …C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. »

Se remémorant une des phrases de Dean, les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent.

« C'était quoi cette expression ? S'enquit-il. ''Ne fais pas ton Dean''. »

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Tu ne l'as jamais entendue ?

_ Non.

_ C'est surtout les enfants qui l'utilisent, expliqua-t-il. C'est pour qualifier quelqu'un qui réagit à une situation donnée avec exagération par rapport à celle-ci. L'expression vient de l'attitude de Dean quand il est enceint : apparemment ses hormones le font avoir des sautes d'humeurs monstres et il faut _vraiment_ l'aimer pour passer outre. »

Harry pouffa de rire.

« J'espère que lorsque je suis enceint je ne suis pas aussi insupportable…

_ Impossible que ça t'arrive à toi 'Ry.

_ Oh tu sais… »

« _Oh Merlin_ ! »

En se tournant de concert vers la personne qui s'était ainsi exclamée, Blaise et Harry se retrouvèrent face à une Narcissa plus que choquée dans l'encadrement de la porte que ni Dean ni Seamus n'avaient pensé à fermer. Autour de la jeune femme, des petits curieux avaient jeté un œil dans la chambrée et bavaient sans retenu sur le corps ainsi mis en valeur de Harry. Ce dernier eut d'autant plus envie de se couvrir avec quelque chose.

« Papa, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? S'horripila-t-elle.

_ Cissa, tenta de calmer Harry, il y a une parfaite explication à ce sujet. Tu vois le pari que ton Père et moi…

_ Mais Merlin pourquoi est-ce que tu fais toujours ce genre de pari stupide avec Père alors que tu sais pertinemment que ça va mal tourner pour toi ?

_ Mais je…

_ Tu sais quoi ? Coupa Narcissa. Laisse tomber. Je… je vais partir et je… je vais essayer d'effacer cette scène de ma tête.

_ Mais… »

Harry essaya de plaider sa cause mais sa fille quitta précipitamment le dortoir en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, ignorant les plaintes des garçons qui mataient son Papa sans aucune pudeur.

Désespéré, Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit le plus proche.

« Eh bah voilà, la rumeur est lancée. Je suis officiellement une salope. »

Blaise s'écroula à ses côtés.

« Tu sais, si ça te répugne tant que ça, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. Je serai ravi de récupérer _Naughty Bitch_ même si je ne rentre plus dedans. »

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Tant qu'on y est, autant aller jusqu'au bout, soupira-t-il.

_ Tu… Tu es sérieux ?

_ Si ça peut m'apporter le cul de Dray sur un plateau, pourquoi pas. »

Un sourire heureux se dessina sur le visage de Blaise.

« Crois-moi Harry, avec _Naughty Bitch_, Dray est fichu.

_ Y'a intérêt, bougonna le brun. Si je mets ce pantalon, je obtenir un Dray à quatre pattes, m'appelant Maître et hurlant mon prénom à en devenir aphone !

_ Fais-moi confiance, tu l'auras, assura le bistré. »

DMDMDMDM

Ce soir-là, Blaise rentra tout content dans son dortoir : Harry allait mettre _Naughty Bitch_ ! _Naughty Bitch_ ! Il allait forcément gagner le pari !

« Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Blaise ? Lança Draco. »

Le blond parlait vivement avec Théodore et ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir, leurs enfants étant surement occupés à s'attirer des ennuis.

« Tu m'as l'air bien heureux, nota Théodore.

_ Oh, ça c'est parce que Dray va carrément perdre ce pari, informa Blaise. »

Le concerné explosa de rire.

« Ben voyons ! La dernière fois que j'ai vu Harry, il se branlait comme un malade dans un coin. Je lui ai bien proposé mon aide mais étrangement… il ne l'a pas acceptée… se moqua Draco. »

Malgré la plaisanterie, le sourire de Blaise resta à son poste.

« Tu vas perdre ce pari, répéta-t-il. »

Et sur ces mots, il se rendit dans la salle de bain.

« Pff, n'importe quoi, pouffa Draco. »

Théodore, quant à lui, ne dit rien. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il se plongea dans ses réflexions. Si Blaise était si sûr de lui, c'était qu'il ne bluffait pas. Ses doutes concernant la victoire étaient donc fondés… Cela signifiait que Draco devait se mettre sur ses gardes et arrêter de prendre l'affaire à la légère : Blaise et Harry avaient un plan, et il semblait sacrément solide.

HPHPHPHP

Debout devant le miroir à pied dans le dortoir des rouges et ors, Harry regardait son reflet avec une mine dubitative. Il portait _Naughty Bitch_ mais il n'était pas convaincu à 100% que c'était une bonne idée de se balader ainsi dans Poudlard. Et s'il n'était pas convaincu à 100%, il ferait mieux d'enlever le pantalon.

Blaise l'avait prévenu : s'il portait _Naughty Bitch_ il devait agir comme telle. S'il gardait une attitude de timide pucelle, ça ne rendrait absolument rien de bon et le plan tomberait à l'eau. Il fallait donc qu'il soit sûr de lui, qu'il se débarrasse de sa gêne et qu'il agisse sans complexe comme une chienne en chaleur ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

« Tu ressembles un peu à un gigolo. »

Cette phrase sortit le brun de ses pensées. Dans le miroir, il vit que son meilleur ami se tenait derrière lui. Il vit également les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans le dortoir : Neville évitait de le regarder depuis qu'il avait revêtu _Naughty Bitch_, Seamus ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de lui et Dean fusillait son petit-copain du regard en se demandant surement de quelle façon il déverserait sa colère sur lui. Côté enfants, Christopher finissait de se préparer l'air franchement amusé par la situation, quand il l'avait vu, Oscar Weasley avait immédiatement foncé dans la salle de bain, les joues en feu et tout comme Christopher, Nicholas Smith semblait trouver la situation hilarante.

« Je sais, soupira Harry.

_ Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? S'enquit Ron. Je veux dire, c'est bien le but de tout ça non ? Ressembler le plus possible à une salope pour faire craquer la fouine.

_ Si, fit tristement Harry.

_ Et bien alors ta tenue actuelle est parfaite !

_ Oui mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à être vu de cette façon par tout Poudlard. »

Ron éclata de rire.

« De toute façon, après que des garçons t'aient vu comme ça hier, la rumeur va bon train. Je doit dire que beaucoup de gens sont très impatients de te voir.

_ Génial, bougonna le brun.

_ Et puis tu n'es pas une _véritable_ salope, dédramatisa Ron. Il n'y a que la fouine que tu vas chauffer. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Survivant. Son ami faisait vraisemblablement tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui remonter le moral.

« Merci, souffla Harry. Tu as parié sur moi hein ?

_ Un peu que j'ai parié sur toi ! Alors tu as intérêt à me rendre fier !

_ Ouais, moi aussi j'ai parié sur toi alors il était grand temps que tu te bouges un peu ! Intervint Nicholas. »

Harry étouffa un rire.

« Je vous rendrais fier, promit-il. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet et un timide sourire étira les commissures de ses lèvres. Oui, il allait chauffer au maximum sa moitié…

Après de derniers ajustements à sa tenue -qui comportait en plus _Naughty Bitch_, une chemise plus que moulante- Harry se dirigea vers la sortie avec le reste des personnes du dortoir.

« Et n'oublie pas, souffla Ron au creux de son oreille, tu dois être sûr de toi.

_ Je vais faire de mon mieux, grommela Harry. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami soit si conciliant concernant son futur comportement libidineux ! Il devait avoir parié une sacrée somme sur sa pomme.

xx

L'expérience fut… étrange. Au début, voir tous ces regards lubriques rivés sur lui, mit Harry extrêmement mal-à-l'aise. Il n'aimait pas être reluqué comme de cette façon !

Du coup dans un premier temps, il progressait timidement dans le château, essayant autant qu'il le pouvait de se cacher derrière Ron et de garder les yeux rivés sur le sol. Et puis petit à petit, il prit confiance en lui. Il afficha une mine assurée et il retrouva rapidement sa belle démarche chaloupée que Narcissa lui avait enseignée. Il se permit même quelques clins d'œils et sourires aguicheurs !

Vu comment les garçons de Poudlard -Harry était même sûr d'avoir surpris plusieurs hétéros le lorgner- réagissaient en le voyant, Draco allait immédiatement jouir dans son pantalon.

HPDMHPDM

Ce matin-là, Draco s'installa à la table des Serpentard un peu plus nerveux que d'habitude. C'était à cause de Théodore tout ça ! La bonne humeur de Blaise l'avait mis sur les nerfs et du coup depuis hier soir, il le stressait à mort pour qu'il soit sûr ses gardes. Le ténébreux était persuadé qu'Harry et Blaise avaient un plan assez solide pour inverser la tendance !… Comme si c'était le cas…

Autre fait bizarre : aucun de ses enfants ne s'étaient rendus dans la Grande Salle. Aucun de ses enfants ni de leurs amis par ailleurs… Tous, avaient prétexté un manque d'appétit et déclaré qu'ils mangeraient plus tard. D'accord on était dimanche et donc ils pouvaient manger quand bon leur semblait mais il était quand même étrange qu'ils aient _tous_ pris cette décision ! Ce fut également ce qui rendit Théodore encore plus suspicieux…

L'Héritier Malfoy soupira et se servit une tasse de café pour se changer les idées. Harry était devenu obsédé par lui et aucun plan ne pourrait changer ça.

Il but une gorgée de sa boisson et fronça les sourcils : étrangement il y avait beaucoup d'animosité aujourd'hui parmi les élèves… Quelque chose de particulier avait dû se passer récemment. M'enfin, il finirait bien par savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il se saisit ensuite d'une tranche de pain de mie et la tartina de beurre sans faire attention au son des portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvraient. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé, personne ne pouvait être digne d'intérêt. Il fit également abstraction de la soudaine agitation qui régna dans la Grande Salle et but tranquillement plusieurs gorgées de café.

« Par les couilles de Merlin ! »

Cette phrase le fit cependant réagir : elle venait de Théodore alors que le ténébreux n'était pas du genre à être aussi vulgaire. Draco leva donc vers lui un regard interrogateur. Les yeux de Théodore étaient écarquillés au possible et il semblait prêt à s'étouffer à sa salive.

Curieux, Draco se décida enfin à tourner son regard vers l'objet de toutes les attentions et… il recracha son café brûlant sur la personne qui se trouvait devant lui ! Sous ses yeux, se tenait son homme. Mais là n'était pas le problème, le problème était que le brun était quasiment à poil ! Il avait revêtu un _ridicule_ pantalon qui ne cachait absolument _rien_ de son anatomie ! Il était en cuir de surcroit !

Le rouge et or ne pouvait pas être sérieux ! Il n'avait aucun _droit_ de s'exposer de cette façon ! Il était à _lui_ ! Seul _lui_ avait le droit d'avoir un aperçu si détaillé de ses atouts ! De ses interminables jambes et de ses… Oh Merlin ce que ce putain de pantalon faisait à son cul ! Se balader comme ça devrait être interdit !

Tandis que les yeux du Serpentard passaient en revu le magnifique postérieur dévoilé de son homme, il commença à ressentir des picotements familiers dans son entrejambe.

En regardant autour de lui, Draco s'aperçut avec _horreur_ de tous les regards pervers qui étaient rivés sur son petit-copain. Une bonne partie des mecs reluquaient _son_ homme et lui bavaient dessus comme si… Et bordel de merde qu'est-ce qu'attendait Harry pour s'asseoir ? Au lieu de parler tout en restant debout ! Il voulait se faire violer ou quoi ?

S'en était trop ! Le Prince des Serpentard se leva furieusement et s'élança à grands pas vers son brun. Ce dernier le regarda avec un air interloqué quand il s'en rendit compte. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Draco le saisit violemment par le bras et le tira hors de la Grande Salle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer un son.

Draco se rendit ensuite dans un coin tranquille, où il n'y avait pas les yeux dépravés de la moitié de la population mâle de Poudlard rivés sur _son_ mec, puis il plaqua énergiquement Harry contre le mur le plus proche et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Gronda-t-il. »

En face de lui, Harry prit peu à peu conscience de ce qui lui arrivait. Son entrée très remarquée dans la Grande Salle, les regards vicieux rivés sur lui, sa pose forcée debout et de biais pour que son homme ait la meilleure vue possible de lui, la furieuse arrivée du blond vers lui et enfin son brutal plaquage contre le mur froid contre lequel sa tête avait tapé.

Une fois sa douleur au crâne passée, il se força à ignorer le regard coléreux de l'Héritier Malfoy et à prendre une contenance.

_« Habille-toi comme un salope, comporte-toi comme une salope. »_

Il était temps de faire ses preuves.

Il afficha une moue aguicheuse, se mordilla enjôleusement la lèvre et posa sensuellement ses mains sur le torse du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là~? Minauda-t-il. »

Draco fut tout d'abord surpris par l'inattendue attitude racoleuse du brun et il papillota plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se reprendre.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi ! Grogna-t-il.

_ Quel jeu~?

_ Ne… »

La fin de sa phrase se transforma en un glapissement car Harry avait glissé discrètement l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes.

Draco se racla la gorge et força son brun à se retirer.

« Arrête de faire ça ! Tempêta Draco. Je suis sérieux là ! On dirait un gigolo prêt à faire le trottoir ! Alors maintenant tu vas retourner _immédiatement_ dans ton dortoir et mettre un pantalon digne de ce nom ! Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de mater indécemment ton cul, rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Harry. Son homme était vraiment en colère !… Et au vu de son manque, ça le faisait se sentir tout chose…

« Mais enfin Draco~, dit-il d'une voix suave tout en se collant sensuellement contre le corps de son blond, je le sais bien que mon cul t'appartiens~. Tu l'as plutôt bien marqué précédemment… Je sais très bien que c'est à _toi_ que j'appartiens… »

A ces mots, Draco ressentit un fort élancement dans son entrejambe. Il déglutit faiblement et perdit un peu de sa contenance. Harry avait dit qu'il lui _appartenait_ ? Depuis quand est-ce le brun…

Le blond tilta brusquement et ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Bien tenté Potter, fit-il. Alors c'était ça le plan de Blaise ? Te fringuer comme une salope et te faire te comporter telle pour me chauffer ? Et bien tu sais quoi ? Ça ne marchera pas ! »

Harry se trémoussa voluptueusement tout contre son homme et planta sensuellement ses dents sa lèvre inférieure.

« Ah non~? Minauda-t-il en caressant tendrement le torse du son copain.

_ Non ! Et va changer de pantalon ! Il montre des choses que seul _moi_ ait le droit de voir ! Non mais regarde-toi ! Ce truc est complètement _collé_ à toi et…

_ … Tu sais, quand je bande, ça me fait tout bizarre~.

_ Q… Quoi ? Glapit le blond.

_ C'est tout serré contre mon sexe et ça me fait tout chaud~.

_ Tu… Tu… »

Les yeux rivés dans ceux de sa moitié, le corps d'Harry se mit à onduler de plus en plus.

« Du coup… je peux sans problème imaginer que ce sont tes doigts qui serrent ma queue autant… Je peux facilement imaginer tes doigts fins sur elle, l'enserrant et la massant doucement… Et puis je peux également facilement imaginer que… tu appuies doucement sur mon sexe, exerçant de plus en plus de pression et…

_ _La ferme_ ! »

Harry sursauta faiblement face à la force de l'interruption et un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux du Serpentard lançaient des éclairs. Il essayait de paraître sûr de lui mais le brun voyait bien que la température était montée de son côté. La mâchoire du Serpentard était serrée comme jamais, il déglutissait avec peine et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée.

« Tu veux que je la ferme~? Minauda Harry.

_ Oui.

_ … A tes ordres~. »

Un délicieux frisson parcourut l'échine de Draco ses mots. Pour augmenter son excitation d'un cran, Harry se colla tout contre lui en prenant soin de plaquer son érection naissante contre l'une des jambes de son amour.

Draco frémit puis il jura et s'empressa de se dégager de l'étreinte du rouge et or.

« Oh non ! Geignit le Survivant. J'ai froid maintenant que tu n'es plus contre moi~!… En plus…

_ Ça ne marchera pas ! Coupa Draco d'une voix qui se voulait assurée. Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire mais ça ne marchera pas. Et puis ça ne te fait vraiment rien de te promener dans les couloirs habillé comme ça ? Que tout le monde te regarde comme si…

_ Mais Draco~, interrompit Harry en promenant ses mains sur le torse de sa moitié. C'est pour toi que je me suis habillé comme ça. Pour toi et pour personne d'autre~… Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de me voir habillé ainsi… Tu… Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ma tenue~? Interrogea le Gryffondor d'une voix candide. »

Draco déglutit faiblement. Merlin qu'il l'aimait sa tenue ! Mais il aurait préféré que personne, autre que lui, ne puisse voir le Lion comme ça et surtout il aurait préféré que le brun n'adopte pas cette tenue alors qu'il était en pleine abstinence et avait interdiction de lui sauter dessus !

Encore une fois, Draco se dégagea précipitamment du tendre touché de son amant en déglutissant faiblement. Il sentait très clairement le picotement qui envahissait peu à peu son entrejambe, annonçant une érection. Des frissons le parcouraient également de toute part : entendre Harry lui dire qu'il était à lui et le voir agir de façon aussi aguichante lui mettait la pression. En temps normal, le brun était totalement contre ce genre de comportement et donc ce genre d'attitude de sa part n'était possible que dans les fantasmes du blond, alors le voir agir comme ça dans la vraie vie…

« Tu… Tu es à moi c'est ça ? S'enquit-il.

_ Hum, hum~.

_ Alors obéis-moi : _enlève_ ce pantalon ! »

Harry fit une petite moue adorable.

« Non~, répondit-il simplement.

_ Pardon ? »

Le brun passa ensuite sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure avec gourmandise.

« Tu veux me punir pour ma désobéissance~? Minauda-t-il. »

Le Survivant se colla ensuite langoureusement à son blond et chuchota au creux de son oreille :

« J'adorerai ça moi~. J'adorerai que tu me forces à faire des trucs cochons… à me mettre dans des postions coquines … Tu imagines ? Moi, nu, l'anus bien visible et frémissant d'impatience… Peut-être qu'il est rougi dû à une précédente activité… et je pourrai… sous tes yeux, glisser mes doigts dans mon intimité pour me préparer à la suite… Et je… gémirai sous ce touché intime… encore et… encore… Tu arrives imaginer ça~? »

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de Harry alors qu'il faisait de nouveau face au visage décontenancé de son amoureux. Ce dernier haletait et ses joues avaient rougi de désir. Plusieurs de ses neurones s'étaient surement déconnectés, une bosse nettement visible déformait son pantalon et un désir évident transparaissait dans son regard devenu brûlant. Une phrase très nette transparaissait de ses yeux gris : ''Je vais me le faire''.

Draco sentit toute son abstinence remonter d'un coup. Harry se faisant du bien devant lui ? Merlin qu'il arrivait parfaitement à se l'imaginer !

« T… Tu… tu n'es qu'une… qu'une… bafouilla Draco.

_ Oui~? Minauda innocemment Harry avec un grand sourire pervers. »

Draco grogna.

« Non mais regarde-toi avec… avec ce pantalon qui… »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement et son teint devint livide.

« C'est _Naughty Bitch_ ? S'enquit-il.

_ Hum, hum…

_ Blaise t'a… Il t'a… Il t'a _prêté_ _Naughty Bitch_ !

_ Hum, hum…

_ Mais… mais non il n'a pas le droit de… »

Et face au sourire toujours racoleur du brun, Draco tourna furieusement les talons.

_Naughty Bitch_…

Le blond jura. Comment était-il censé résister face à _Naughty Bitch_ ! Surtout quand c'était son brun qui le portait !

Fichu Blaise ! Tu parles d'un plan solide ! Jamais Draco n'aurait pensé que le brun serait prêt à enfiler le vêtement. Lui qui paraissait avoir quand même gardé une certaine… pudeur.

D'un pas vif, Draco retourna dans la Grande Salle. Là, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le basané.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale tricheur, Blaise Zabini ! Lui lança-t-il. »

Blaise le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? Fit-il.

_ Tu n'es qu'un sale tricheur ! Répéta Draco. Ainsi qu'un traitre !

Avec une mine interloquée, Blaise intima silencieusement à son ami de préciser sa pensée.

« _Naughty Bitch_ ! S'exclama Draco. Vraiment ? »

A ces mots, Blaise pouffa de rire.

« _Naughty Bitch_ ? S'étonna Théodore. Tu as ressorti cette vieillerie ?

_ Un peu qu'il l'a ressortie ! S'exclama Draco. Et il a fourré le cul d'Harry à l'intérieur !

_ Je vous avais bien dit qu'on avait un plan, fit Blaise avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Oui mais _Naughty Bitch_ ? C'est de la concurrence déloyale là ! On ne met pas un cul comme celui de Harry dans un pantalon comme ça ! Même le Lord Nord pourrait bander en le voyant avec ça ! »

Blaise haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Si tu ne peux pas résister, tant pis pour pour toi, lança Blaise. À aucun moment il n'a été énoncé dans le pari que Harry avait interdiction de porter _Naughty Bitch_. »

Toujours debout près de la table des verts et argents, Draco grommela dans sa barbe : comment était-il censé résister à ça hein ?

« _Naughty Bitch_, marmonna-t-il. _Naughty Bitch_ !… »

Théodore se leva de sa place et se plaça tout près de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura-t-il. Ça va al…

_ Non ça ne va pas aller c'est _Naughty Bitch_ ! _Naughty Bitch_ putain ! Je…

_ Hé, ça va aller. Conduis-toi comme d'habitude : soit décontracté, chauffe-le un peu…

_ Chauffe-le un peu ? Coupa Draco. Chauffe-le un peu ! 'Ry se conduit comme une chaudasse et toi tu veux que je le _chauffe un peu_ !

_ … Ok, évite de faire ça… Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est essaye de garder ton calme. Je vais trouver un plan. »

Draco éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Et quel genre de plan va bien pouvoir rendre 'Ry moins sexy hein ?

_ Je… Je ne sais pas encore mais… »

Le ténébreux s'interrompit quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur Harry. Une forte animation suivit immédiatement mais le brun l'ignora et il adressa à son blond un regard libidineux lourd de sous-entendus avant de prendre place à la table des Gryffondor, juste en face de lui.

Draco lâcha un petit glapissement. Génial ! Comment était sensé mangé avec le Lion en face de lui ?

« Écoute, reprit Théodore, fais au maximum, je vais essayer de trouver un plan le plus rapidement possible ok ? »

Draco grogna en guise d'acquiescement puis il se rassit à sa place. Il tenta ensuite de faire abstraction au maximum du regard et du sourire pétillant de malice et de lubricité que lui adressait Harry, et il se focalisa comme il put sur son petit-déjeuner. Au moins, maintenant que le brun était assis, il n'avait plus à endurer la vue de son petit cul.

Le blond ne put retenir un léger gémissement lascif : Merlin que ledit petit cul était divinement mis en valeur avec _Naughty Bitch_ ! Il avait une de ces envies de _s'enfoncer_ dans sa chaude étroitesse et de…

L'Héritier Malfoy se donna une claque mentale. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses ! Il devait impérativement…

« Par le short de Merlin ! »

Ce juron attira l'attention du blond. Il leva la tête et… faillit s'étrangler avec l'une de ses tartines ! Devant lui, Harry petit-déjeunait tranquillement. Le problème était qu'il avait, bien entendu, jeté son dévolu sur une banane, et la manière dont il la mangeait évoquait _clairement_ autre chose… Non mais ça n'allait pas bien de se l'enfoncer comme ça dans la gorge !… C'était qu'il allait finir par s'étouffer !… Quoique… le blond était bien placé pour savoir que le Gryffondor savait parfaitement y faire avec tout ce qui avait un diamètre assez imposant… Après la manière dont il avait senti sa queue s'enfoncer encore et encore dans la gorge du brun et que…

Draco jura une énième fois et il serra les poings tellement fort que ses ongles créèrent des demi-cercles dans les paumes de ses mains. Inconsciemment, il avait commencé à taper nerveusement le sol de son pied droit et il sentit son érection raidir dans son pantalon. Il se mordit ensuite la lèvre avec une telle violence que du sang perla dans sa bouche.

Et quand il voyait tous ses branleurs mater sans pudeur et certainement fantasmer sur _son_ brun ça le mettait dans une de ces rages !…

Un silence presque religieux était tombé dans la Grande Salle et de ce fait, quand Harry poussa un petit gémissement lascif, tout le monde l'entendit distinctement et la température monta dans cran dans la gigantesque salle.

Les ongles de Draco s'enfoncèrent de plus belle dans la paume de ses mains, manquant de la transpercer, et sa mâchoire se crispa. S'en était trop ! Pour la seconde fois il se rua à toutes jambes vers le Gryffondor, l'agrippa vivement et le tira à l'extérieur. Il dénicha ensuite un endroit calme et plaqua violemment le brun contre le mur le plus proche.

« Non mais c'était quoi ce cirque ? Tempêta-t-il.

_ Quel cirque~? Minauda Harry. »

Il avait toujours ce qui restait de sa banane dans sa main et il l'introduisit sensuellement dans sa bouche. Draco la lui arracha immédiatement.

« Mais j'ai faim moi~, geignit le brun en trépignant sur ses pieds avec une mine boudeuse. Je n'avais pas fini de manger…

_ Essaye les céréales, lui conseilla sèchement Draco. »

Un sourire coquin étira les lèvres du brun puis il tripota tendrement le col de la chemise du Serpentard ainsi que sa cravate.

« Je préférerai une autre sorte… d'aliment, fit-il avec un sourire pervers. Qui t'est plus… _personnel_~. »

Comprenant le sous-entendu, un délicieux frisson traversa l'échine du vert et argent et sa mâchoire se crispa.

« Mmm… reprit sensuellement Harry. Je me souviens très bien de la première fois où j'ai senti ta chaude semence couler dans ma gorge… J'avais la bouche bien remplie par ta queue… et elle était si _dure_… Je la sentais… cogner contre mon palais… et j'essayais au maximum de passer ma langue dessus pour pouvoir te faire ressentir du plaisir !… La sensation était bien meilleure qu'avec cette stupide banane… Et je sentais… tes mains s'enfoncer dans mes cheveux pour me pousser à accélérer… et tes testicules entre mes doigts…

_ _Stop_ ! »

Les joues du Serpentard s'étaient empourprées de désir, son regard était devenu vague, il haletait faiblement et la pression se faisait plus forte au niveau de son entrejambe. Non mais à quoi pensait le brun en racontant ce genre de choses ici ? La réponse était bien sûre évidente : il pensait à le chauffer !

Un petit sourire coquin était toujours étalé sur le visage du Gryffondor. Avec un regard pétillant il se saisit de l'une des mains pâles de son homme.

« C'était le bon temps hein ? Poursuivit Harry. Ça m'avait fait _tellement_ de bien !… Regarde ! Rien que d'y penser, je suis tout _excité_… »

En disant ces mots Harry plaqua la main du blond contre son érection bien présente en se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

Le Serpentard glapit et retira vivement sa main.

« Mais c'est pas vrai Harry ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu n'es vraiment qu'une…»

Le brun fit la moue puis il se colla contre son homme.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me comporte de cette façon, minauda-t-il. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas occupé de moi… Que je n'ai pas senti… ta queue dans mon intimité… Du coup… je suis en manque… Dis, tu ne voudrais pas t'occuper de moi~? Me soulager _enfin_ de toute la tension présente dans mon corps, hein~? S'il-te-plait… »

Pour accentuer sa demande, Harry se mordilla sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, les yeux emplis de désir et soumission.

À ce moment, Draco émit un glapissement qui n'avait _rien_ de masculin. Son érection était douloureusement gonflée dans son pantalon et il avait beaucoup trop chaud ! Il fallait absolument qu'il s'éloigne du brun.

C'est pour cela qu'il le repoussa de manière assez rude.

« Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais ça ne marchera pas ! »

Harry prit alors un air faussement innocent.

« Tu veux me punir~? S'enquit-il. Tu veux que je me mette à quatre pattes devant toi, le cul relevé~? »

A ces mots, Draco faillit s'étrangler avec salive et jouir dans son pantalon. Les yeux presque exorbités, il fusilla son brun du regard et tourna furieusement les talons.

À présent seul dans le couloir, un sourire amusé se scotcha sur le visage de Harry : il allait tellement gagner ce pari.

HPDMHPDM

Killian sursauta faiblement en sentant un bras s'enrouler autour de son cou.

« Tu as fini les cours ? S'enquit une voix. »

Killian sourit sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole : il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait.

« Oui, affirma-t-il. »

Il tourna ensuite finalement les yeux vers son interlocuteur et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Christopher.

« Tu as une sale tête, nota le métisse. »

Christopher fit la moue.

« Je sais, bougonna-t-il.

_ Laisse-moi deviner. Ce qui est responsable de ta sale tête est une personne dont le nom commence par un J, c'est ça ?

_ Tu me connais très bien, soupira Christopher. Pourquoi Merlin m'a-t-il fait tomber éperdument amoureux d'un mec aussi compliqué ? C'est pourtant simple : il suffit que James regarde la vérité en face et comprenne qu'il m'aime moi et non pas… ce stupide ténébreux à deux balles.

_ Je te rappelle quand même qu'à présent, toi aussi tu es ténébreux. »

Christopher renifla.

« Et bien je vais immédiatement remédier à ce problème. »

Sur ce, les cheveux du demi-lycanthrope s'éclaircirent jusqu'à devenir châtains.

Killian fit la moue, face à ce spectacle.

« J'aimerais bien pouvoir changer de couleur de cheveux aussi facilement, soupira-t-il.

_ N'importe quoi ! Contra Christopher. Tes cheveux sont parfaits comme ils sont. »

Killian adressa au Gryffondor un demi-sourire.

« C'est gentil, remercia-t-il.

_ Mais c'est la vérité. À propos du stupide ténébreux à deux balles, aurais-tu reconsidéré notre petite affaire ? »

Le cadet Zabini-Weasley leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'ai déjà dit non, Chris. Je ne t'aiderai pas à empoisonner Val !

_ Mais il aura juste une petite indigestion pendant une semaine !

_ Non. Tu ne peux peut-être pas le supporter, mais Val est mon ami. Alors je ne ferai rien pour lui nuire. »

Christopher se renfrogna.

« Ton ami, cracha-t-il. Et qu'est-il arrivé à ''les ennemis de mes amis sont mes ennemis'' ? »

Le mulâtre haussa les épaules.

« Quand tu l'auras trouvé, préviens-moi, nargua-t-il. »

Christopher ne lui accorda qu'un regard blasé avant de reprendre une moue suppliante.

« S'te-plait ! Demanda-t-il. Sans toi, je ne pourrai jamais l'approcher.

_ Non.

_ Mais il ne s'agit que d'une revanche purement justifiée! Je te rappelle qu'à cause de lui, je suis resté collé au toilette pendant _deux_ jours avec les intestins et la gorge en feu à force de chier et de vomir ! »

A ces mots, Killian éclata de rire.

« Ah je l'avais oubliée celle-là, pouffa-t-il. C'était plutôt marrant… »

Pour le punir de ses paroles, Christopher lui administra une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Tu parles d'un meilleur ami, bougonna-t-il. »

Killian ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais il fut interrompu par un garçon qui se planta devant eux. Il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor du même âge que Christopher. Ses cheveux blonds blés étaient en broussaille autour de sa tête ce qui lui donnait un petit air ''je viens de me lever'' et ses yeux bleus étaient rieurs. Il dépassait Killian d'une tête tout en restant plus petit que Christopher et avait une belle carrure athlétique. Il était sans conteste beau garçon.

« Salut Kil' ! Salua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_ Salut Xavier, répondit Killian. »

L'élève de Gryffondor leva un instant la tête vers Christopher avant de se focaliser sur Killian.

« Euh… commença-t-il. Je vais encore te faire chier mais… tu pourrais me passer tes cours d'Histoire de la Magie ? En ce moment, Binns nous reparle d'un truc qu'on a vu l'année dernière et comme je n'ai pas mes anciens cours sur moi…

_ … Et comme tu les as de toute façon jetés dans le futur… compléta le métisse.

_ Mmm… Je plaide coupable. »

Killian adressa au blond un sourire radieux.

« Je te les passerai, promit-il. Je ne voudrais pas être tenu pour responsable si tu ne suis pas en Histoire de la Magie…

_ Merci, remercia Xavier avec un grand sourire.

_ Pas de quoi. »

Le blond leva ensuite de nouveau les yeux vers Christopher, puis il les reposa sur Killian. Il hésita pendant un moment, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, puis il secoua la tête et dit :

« Bon ben… je vais y aller.

_ Ok. Dis-moi de quel chapitre tu as besoin et je te le transmettrai.

_ Ok, merci encore. »

Pour la troisième fois, Xavier regarda Christopher, puis Killian, il sembla hésiter à ajouter quelque chose mais finalement il laissa tomber.

« Bye ! Lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner. »

Killian se remit en route mais Christopher l'arrêta, le força à lui faire face et lui adressa un regard qui supposait clairement qu'il attendait que le métisse dise quelque chose. Ne voyant pas où son ami voulait en venir, Killian haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Allô, Killian ! Ce mec était sans conteste entre de flirter avec toi, informa Christopher. »

Le mulâtre éclata de rire.

« N'importe quoi, pouffa-t-il. Xavier avait juste besoin de mes cours. Il ne me draguait pas, il profitait de ma gentillesse. »

Christopher leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Pitié_ ! C'était l'excuse la plus bidon de toute l'histoire des excuses bidons ! _Qui_ se préoccupe de suivre en Histoire de la Magie ?

_ … Xavier. »

Le demi-lycanthrope adressa à son ami un regard blasé.

« Ce mec craque pour toi, affirma-t-il.

_ N'importe quoi.

_ Il utilise n'importe quel excuse pour pouvoir te parler : ''je n'ai plus de stylo violet'', ''aurais-tu vu machin ?'', ''j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aura un superbe concert en plein air le week-end prochain !''.

_ … Et ? »

Christopher roula des yeux.

« Et Xavier en pince grave pour toi ! Je sens ces trucs-là… En plus il m'a demandé si tu étais toujours célibataire à l'heure du déjeuné. Alors tu devrais foncer. »

Peu convaincu, Killian baissa mornement la tête.

« Tu… Franchement Kil' je ne te comprends pas ! S'exclama Christopher. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Xavier cette fois ? Je le connais, ce gars est super gentil, drôle et pour couronner le tout il est sexy alors dis-moi, _qu'est-ce_ qui cloche avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui te retiens de tomber dans ses bras ?

_ Je… je… ce n'est pas lui… Je… Je suis sûr qu'il est génial mais… bafouilla le métisse, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol.

_ Kil' regarde-moi. »

Le concerné s'exécuta avec mollesse, sachant d'ores et déjà le tournant qu'allait prendre la conversation.

« Kil', sérieusement c'est quoi ton problème ?

_ Je n'ai pas de problème, bougonna Killian.

_ Si tu en as visiblement un… Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as 15 ans, des tas de garçons te courent après, tu es magnifique… »

Killian leva les yeux au ciel en entendant l'adjectif, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Christopher de colère.

« Arrête de lever les yeux au ciel quand je dis que tu es magnifique parce que c'est vrai.

_ … Mouais… »

Christopher poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Killian pouvait douter de lui avec un visage et un corps pareils !

Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami, prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.

« Killian, reprit-il, tu _es_ beau. N'importe qui te confirmerait ce fait. Tu… Tu es mon…

_ … Ton petit ange caramélisé, je sais, termina Killian. »

Christopher sourit.

« Exactement. Honnêtement, tu devrais te regarder plus attentivement dans une glace. Ton visage est absolument superbe…

_ Trop fin, bougonna Killian. »

Christopher leva les yeux au ciel.

« Des tas de garçons supers beaux ont un visage fin, rappela-t-il. _J'ai_ un visage fin, James et Gabriel ont un visage fin…

_ Peut-être mais moi j'aurais préféré avoir la mâchoire de mon Dad, rouspéta le métisse. Stupide Alexis…

_ Ta mâchoire est parfaite comme elle est, gronda Christopher. Ensuite tu as de magnifiques yeux bleus à se damner… »

Killian fit la moue, ne trouvant rien à redire sur ce point : ses yeux étaient sans conteste très beaux.

« … Des pommettes hautes…

_ Avec des taches de rousseurs, bougonna Killian.

_ Avec de _légères_ tâches de rousseurs à croquer, corrigea Christopher. Ensuite tu as… de belles lèvres pulpeuses et une très joli couleur de cheveux. »

Killian leva les yeux au ciel. Il _détestait_ ses cheveux ! La couleur brun-roux ne le dérangeait pas, il la trouvait même joli, c'était la coupe qu'il avait du mal à assumer. Pendant les grandes vacances, il avait pris une _très_ mauvaise décision : contrairement à son frère qui s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, lui les avait coupés très courts. Il s'était donc retrouvé avec une coupe garçonne qui affinait encore plus son visage ! Bien sûr, tout le monde dans son entourage avait été agréablement surpris et il avait reçu beaucoup de compliments comme quoi, la coupe mettait vraiment son visage en valeur, mais le problème était que ce n'était pas ce qu'avait recherché Killian. Il ne voulait pas d'une coupe qui le rendait encore plus androgyne qu'il ne l'était déjà ! Mais malheureusement, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre que ses cheveux repoussent. Il avait bien essayé de prendre des potions pour accélérer le processus mais à chaque fois, ça empirait les choses alors… Il n'avait pas le choix. Le pire était qu'en poussant, une mèche s'était créée sur son front. Mèche que bien évidement, il détestait. Christopher avait beau dire, Killian n'était pas fier de son apparence extérieur. Quand il voyait les muscles de son frère gonfler à cause de son entrainement de Quidditch mais que malgré tous ses efforts, les siens ne gonflaient pas, ça le désespérait. Il était certes musclé, mais contrairement à son ainé ou à son Dad, il restait svelte. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

« …Tu as un petit cul bien ferme de rêve, des jambes qui s'étendent à l'infini, des abdos bien dessinés… Tu as un corps magnifique, termina Christopher. »

A ces mots, Killian éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Ben voyons… »

Christopher fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

« Kil', il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à t'aimer tel que tu es. N'importe qui banderait en te voyant !

_ Mouais… »

Devant la mine peu convaincue de son ami, Christopher se tut un instant pour réfléchir.

« Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Dit-il finalement. Ce soir, je m'incruste dans ton dortoir et je te fous à poil devant un miroir. »

Killian explosa de rire.

« Je ne plaisante pas, avertit Christopher. Je te fous à poil et je te montrerai pourquoi tu as un corps superbe.

_ Pourquoi j'ai un corps trop fin, corrigea le mulâtre.

_ Arrête Kil'. Tu es peut-être svelte, ton corps n'en est pas moins beau pour autant, et _arrête_ de lever les yeux au ciel ! James aussi est svelte, et il l'assume.

_ C'est tant mieux pour lui s'il arrive à assumer son côté androgyne, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Christopher fit la moue, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et riva son regard dans celui de Killian.

« Ce soir, dans ton dortoir, je te fous à poil, répéta-t-il. Je te ferai aimer ton corps comme ça tu pourras _enfin_ rompre ton vœux de chasteté et sortir avec un garçon ! Ma vie amoureuse est une catastrophe alors j'aimerais au moins me rabattre sur le fait que mon meilleur ami file le grand amour, histoire de profiter de ça à travers toi. »

Killian adressa à son ami un sourire triste puis il caressa doucement du regard le visage chaleureux du Gryffondor. De là où il se tenait, il pouvait sans problème sentir son odeur corporel. Christopher sentait divinement bon…

« Et puis… reprit Christopher. »

« Chris ! »

Le concerné se retourna et il adressa un large sourire à ses amis qui l'avaient appelé au loin.

« Je dois y aller, dit-il à Killian. Mais n'oublies pas : ce soir. »

Le sourire triste de Killian devint amusé : comme s'il allait se foutre à poil devant Christopher ! C'était l'érection assurée.

« Et rapproche-toi un peu de Xavier, ce mec est une perle ! Conseilla le rouge et or. »

Et après un dernier large sourire, Christopher s'éloigna tandis que Killian pris la direction de son dortoir.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas que quelqu'un l'interpela.

« Re-bonjour Xavier, salua poliment Killian en le reconnaissant. »

Le blond lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il semblait un peu nerveux et ses joues étaient légèrement roses.

« Je… Je… bafouilla-t-il. Je voulais savoir si… s'il était possible que… que tu me passes tes cours après le diner.

_ Euh… bien sûr.

_ Ok. C'est… C'est cool. »

Encore une fois, Xavier sembla hésiter à ajouter quelque chose. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui en se tordant les doigts puis, de nouveau, il laissa tomber.

« Bon bah, à plus alors, dit-il avant de s'éloigner. »

Un sourire discret étira les lèvres de Killian : sans aucun doute, le garçon en pinçait vraiment pour lui.

Après s'être seulement éloigné de quelques mètres, ledit garçon fit brusquement demi-tour et se planta devant Killian, les joues teintées de rouge.

« Oui ? S'enquit-il l'intéressé.

_ Je… Je… Je voulais aussi savoir si… si… si tu savais… pour quand est prévu la prochaine sortie à Près-Au-Lard…

_ Euh… je crois qu'il y en aura une dans pas longtemps, un peu avant les vacances de Noël mais je ne suis pas très sûr. Tu devrais plutôt demander à un professeur ou à un Préfet.

_ Oh tu… tu as sans doute raison… »

Le garçon, plus qu'agité resta de nouveau silencieux pendant un moment, regardant autour de lui. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais à chaque fois il la referma sans avoir prononcé un son.

« Merci et… à plus tard alors, dit-il finalement. »

Xavier fit de nouveau demi-tour mais encore une fois, après s'être éloigné de quelques mètres, il revint vers Killian qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Et sinon, reprit-il. Je… je voulais savoir si… si… si… si tu voulais bien… pendant la sortie à Près-Au-Lard… y… y aller avec moi… Je veux dire… sans personne d'autre ! Juste… nous deux quoi… Je pourrais t'inviter à manger quelque part !… Ou… si tu n'as pas faim, je pourrais juste t'emmener boire un verre !… Et si tu n'as pas soif on pourrait juste… marcher… faire les boutiques… Et quand tu auras faim ou soif ou les deux je pourrais… t'inviter… Je… Ça te dit ? »

Killian sourit faiblement : on pouvait dire que l'accouchement avait été douloureux ! Le cadet Zabini-Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver mignon avec son attitude assez nerveuse et ses cheveux en bataille. Bon, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas la réputation d'accepter une invitation facilement… Le pauvre Jonas l'avait courtisé pendant des lustres sans résultat ! Mais il n'était vraiment pas son type d'homme. Alors que Xavier…

_«… Rapproche-toi un peu de Xavier, ce mec est une perle ! »_

C'était Christopher lui-même qui le lui avait conseillé…

« Oui, pourquoi pas, accepta finalement Killian avec un grand sourire. »

Les yeux de Xavier s'éclairèrent instantanément.

« C'est vrai ? Putain c'est trop cool !… Je… On se verra à Près-Au-Lard alors.

_ Et après le diner, corrigea Killian.

_ Hein ?

_ Pour mes cours d'Histoire de la Magie, rappela-t-il.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai ! On se verra donc après le diner. »

Heureux comme un pinson, Xavier semblait ne plus tenir en place. Il resta un instant sans rien dire avant de saluer une dernière fois Killian et de tourner définitivement les talons.

Le mulâtre soupira. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait un petit-copain ? En tout cas, c'était Christopher qui allait être content. Peut-être même qui lui épargnera le coup de le mettre à poil devant un miroir…

« C'était qui ? »

Killian sursauta légèrement devant la question posée sur un ton assez hargneux et il se tourna vers un Alexis sensiblement énervé. Le cadet Zabini-Weasley fit un _gros_ effort pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel : il avait oublié son grand frère sur-protecteur.

« De qui ? Demanda innocemment Killian.

_ Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. Je parle du garçon avec qui tu parlais il n'y a même pas cinq minutes. Tu sais pourtant que tu es _beaucou_p trop jeune pour sortir avec un garçon !

_ Pitié Alex, j'ai 15 ans !

_ C'est ce que je dis : tu es trop jeune. Ce type pourrait être un violeur que tu ne le saurais pas ! »

Killian se renfrogna et adressa à son grand frère en colère, un regard blasé.

« N'importe quoi, souffla-t-il.

_ Ce ne sont pas des conneries ! Se défendit Alexis. Des affaires comme ça, on en lit tous les jours dans les journaux, alors pour la dernière fois, c'était _qui_ ?

_ Je ne vois _absolument_ pas de qui tu parles, répondit Killian en se mettant en marche. Je n'ai vu aucun garçon…

_ Killian, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi ! Prévint Alexis. Killian ! »

En voyant que son petit frère ne l'écoutait pas et s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, Alexis se lança à sa poursuite.

HPDMHPDM

« Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder, se répétait inlassablement l'Héritier Malfoy. »

Les yeux rivés sur son cahier ouvert sans pour autant être attentif au cours, tapant plus que nerveusement du pied et la gorge sèche, Draco peinait à ne pas lever la tête.

Cela faisait à peine un jour que Harry portait _Naughty Bitch_ et Draco était déjà à deux doigts de le violer sur place !

« Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder. »

Il savait pertinemment que s'il levait la tête, il le verrait. Son aguichant petit-ami était assis quelques places en aval de lui, dans une différente rangée et même si Draco avait d'abord cru qu'une fois assis, il ne craindrait plus rien, il avait vite déchanté. En effet, même si ses fesses n'étaient plus dans son champ de vision, Harry se débrouillait comme un chef pour le chauffer ! Il avait largement écarté les jambes en sachant très bien que de là où il était, le blond le voyait parfaitement bien, ses joues étaient adorablement roses et quand Harry regardait par dessus son épaule et qu'il voyait le regard du blond rivé sur lui, il se plaisait à mordiller sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure et à lui adresser un regard fiévreux, suppliant et soumis -il commençait d'ailleurs à devenir un expert en la matière. Le blond avait toujours la même réaction : ses yeux s'écarquillaient, son excitation grandissait et titillait de plus en plus son entrejambe. Le Serpentard s'empressait ensuite de se focaliser sur son cahier en tapant encore plus nerveusement du pied dans une veine tentative pour se calmer.

« Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder. »

Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi provoquant ! Depuis la veille, il n'arrêtait pas de lui présenter son postérieur en se baissant tout le temps, de lui faire sa petite mine ''ta propriété est en manque, s'il-te-plait soulage la'', d'attirer son regard sur sa bouche qu'il savait ô combien accueillante et de gémir.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Draco quand il repensa à quelques heures plus tôt, quand Harry s'était collé contre lui dans un couloir. Il avait nettement pu sentir son érection contre sa cuisse et il était tellement aguichant !…

C'était définitif, l'Héritier Malfoy détestait Blaise ! Non mais quelle idée de foutre le cul de Harry dans _Naughty Bitch_ ? C'était de la concurrence _déloyale_ ! Merlin que Harry était sexy ainsi…

N'y tenant plus, Draco se risqua à lever un œil. Harry était toujours tranquillement assis à sa place et bien que ses yeux étaient rivés sur leur professeur, il ne prêtait pas du tout attention au cours. Il suçotait paisiblement sa plume à sucre. Encore et encore, sa petite langue rose sortait de sa cavité pour léchouiller la friandise ou alors ses lèvres pulpeuses entouraient un bout de la plume et ses dents se mettaient alors à la mordiller doucement. Mais pour le moment, le brun effectuait un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. La plume entrait dans sa bouche avant d'en ressortir, puis de re-rentrer…

Draco déglutit faiblement. Merlin qu'il avait envie de remplacer la plume par quelque chose de plus gros !

Au fur et à mesure des va-et-vient, Harry enfonçait la plume plus profondément dans sa bouche. De ce fait, les yeux rivés sur la gourmandise, Draco put voir la plume disparaître peu à peu. Et comme s'il savait que le blond le regardait, Harry accéléra le rythme.

Incapable de défaire ses yeux de ce spectacle, Draco serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et il planta ses dents dans sa lèvre jusqu'à se faire saigner.

À présent, Harry avait pratiquement engouffré la totalité de la plume dans sa bouche et puis…

Draco ressentit une vive douleur dans la cuisse.

« _Aïe_ ! Se plaignit-il. »

Il adressa ensuite un regard furieux à Théodore.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Arrête de le regarder, répondit simplement le ténébreux. »

Draco fit la moue.

« Mais il est tellement sexy ! Geignit-il.

_ C'est le but mais tu dois résister.

_ Facile à dire pour toi, marmonna le blond. Ce n'est pas Grangie qui essaye de te chauffer… Sinon tu as trouvé un plan pour inverser la tendance ?

_ Pas encore. »

Pour toute réponse, Draco poussa un grognement mécontent.

« Harry n'a débarqué avec _Naughty Bitch_ que depuis hier matin, fit remarquer le ténébreux. Le timing est un peu court pour trouver une solution. Tout ce que je peux te donner comme conseil pour le moment, c'est reste loin de Harry et résiste au maximum.

_ Je suis déjà à mon maximum, bougonna Draco.

_ Eh bien dépasse-toi. Si tu veux gagner, tu n'as pas le choix. »

Draco fit la moue.

« Justement… dit-il. Je me disais que perdre ce pari ne serait pas si mal en fin de compte. »

Théodore le fusilla immédiatement du regard.

« Tu veux que je te pince une seconde fois pour te remettre les idées en place ? Grogna-t-il. ''Un Malfoy ne se fait pas dominer'', ça te dit quelque chose ? »

L'Héritier Malfoy haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Je me suis déjà fait dominer avant, contesta-t-il. Et puis c'est de Harry qu'on parle ! Ce sera obligatoirement le pied !

_ Et ta fierté de compétiteur ?

_ … En ce moment c'est plus le cul de Harry qui m'intéresse. Et si je perds, dans une semaine il est de nouveau à moi. Même moins parce que même en étant son esclave sexuel, je suis sûr que Harry voudra quand même que je le prenne.

_ Mais pense à tout ce que tu pourras lui faire pendant toute une semaine si tu gagnes ce pari, essaya de motiver Théodore. Pense à toutes les choses qu'il ne t'autorisera jamais à faire mais qu'il n'aura pas le choix d'exécuter… »

A ces mots, les pensées de Draco s'évadèrent vers des horizons plus qu'agréables. Merlin qu'il en avait des choses à faire subir au brun ! Et il était vrai que s'il gagnait le pari, il n'aurait même pas à le supplier pour pouvoir lui faire tout ce dont il avait envie…

« Très bien, grogna-t-il. »

Draco baissa ensuite les yeux vers son cahier. Il avait beau dire, le Serpentard ne savait pas s'il allait tenir longtemps dans ces conditions. Après tout, la journée allait s'achever et il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie, Harry n'ayant fait qu'être sexy et beaucoup trop bandant pour son propre bien.

Draco secoua sa tête. S'il voulait résister, la dernière chose à faire était de penser à un Harry aguichant.

HPDMHPDM

« Tu sens la différence ?… La pression sur tes épaules… la chaleur du corps de l'autre… le souffle dans ton cou… »

Ron fit la moue et gigota quelque peu sur ses pieds.

« Mouais… »

À peine quelques micro-secondes plus tard, les deux adolescents se séparèrent et reprirent leur place initiale.

Depuis quelques jours, Ron et Blaise s'étaient finalement décidé à quitter la bibliothèque. Il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer librement dans ce lieu et ne cessaient de se faire rabrouer par Mme. Pince, qui les avait même menacés de les exclure définitivement. En cherchant un peu, ils avaient découvert un coin un peu perdu du château où ils pouvaient être tranquilles. Ils avaient ainsi pris l'habitude de s'assoir au sommet d'un escalier un peu branlant et poussiéreux. De vieux tableaux élimés parsemaient le papier peint détrempé et la peinture écaillée, mais les personnages qui les habitaient somnolaient la plupart du temps ou étaient totalement absents de leur cadre. Aucun fantôme ni aucune personne ne s'égarait jamais dans les parages et les adolescent avaient découvert l'endroit en marchant sans but dans les couloirs, un jour. Bien que rudimentaire, le lieu avait quelque chose de… cosy.

Ron et Blaise étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre.

De son côté, Blaise lâcha un profond soupir : dire qu'à peine quelques instants plus tôt il tenait le rouquin dans ses bras !… Rien de licencieux bien évidemment, mais tout de même !… Blaise montrait simplement au Gryffondor la différence qu'il y avait entre un câlin amical et un câlin langoureux. Il avait donc pu le prendre tendrement dans ses bras… fourrer son nez dans ses boucles rousses et respirer son shampoing… enserrer son torse musculeux et toucher ses muscles à travers le tissu de sa chemise…

« Tout ça pour dire que tu arrives à faire la différence entre un câlin amical et un câlin fait pour draguer, conclut Ron.

_ Oui. Tu vois bien qu'ils n'ont rien à voir ! »

Pour la énième fois, le Lion fit la moue. Il ne voyait pas vraiment la différence lui…

« Mouais, marmonna-t-il. »

La bouche de Blaise se tordit en une grimace. Depuis que sa relation avec Ron était devenue amicale, il n'avait cessé d'espérer lui faire prendre un tournant plus… profond. Mais malgré son surnom de ''passeur'', le roux semblait profondément ancré dans son hétérosexualité. Si leurs enfants n'avaient pas été là, il aurait _vraiment_ douté de sa prétendue homosexualité. Parce que même si le basané se savait très charmant et persuasif -il se souvenait parfaitement du jeune homme hétéro ''de pure souche'' pratiquement homophobe qu'il avait réussi à allonger sous lui en à peine quelques jours- Ron n'était pas du tout réceptif.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu dis que ce septième année te draguait ? Marmonna Ron, l'air peu convaincu.

_ Exactement !… Enfin ça et le fait qu'il m'ait agrippé les fesses. »

Ron étouffa un rire.

« Je me disais bien aussi, fit-il. »

Le rouge et or plongea ensuite sa main dans son sac et il en ressortit un paquet d'oursons en guimauve enrobés de chocolat dont il en mangea quelques uns. C'était devenu une habitude : il venait dans cet endroit avec Blaise, ils emportaient des cochonneries à manger et à boire et ils s'en gavaient à s'en faire péter la panse pendant des heures. Ces petits moments étaient vraiment géniaux.

Ron étouffa brusquement un rire puis il tendit l'un des oursons à la vue du basané.

« Tu as vu ? Fit-il. J'ai trouvé l'un des membres de ta famille. »

Les sourcils du Serpentard se froncèrent.

« Très drôle, Weasley, grogna-t-il en jetant l'un des bonbons qu'il avait sorti de son paquet au visage de son interlocuteur. »

Pour toute réponse, Ron mordit à pleine dent dans la friandise.

« Pour revenir à cette histoire de pelotage, reprit-il, ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de te déranger quand quelqu'un te met la main au cul.

_ Ça dépend de la personne…

_ … Moui par exemple ça ne pose aucun problème quand c'est la main de Harry qui se trouve sur ton cul… »

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Non, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a aucun problème quand la personne en question est Harry, confessa-t-il. »

Ron secoua négativement la tête.

« Votre relation est vraiment… bizarre, dit-il.

_ Oh pas vraiment… »

Le Gryffondor lui adressa un regard blasé.

« La dernière fois que je vous ai vus ensemble, 'Ry roucoulait entre tes bras et il te disait que pour votre ''première fois'' il préfèrerait être sur le dos et qu'il faudra penser à apporter une tonne de lubrifiant…

_ … Ok notre relation est peut-être un peu bizarre, concéda Blaise.

_ Oh c'est une certitude. Ça ne dérange pas Malfoy tout ça ? Parce qu'il semble du genre hyper possessif et jaloux. »

Blaise se perdit un instant dans ses pensées.

« Hum… ça dépend, répondit-il. Parfois il ne dit rien mais quand il trouve qu'on va trop loin, il attrape Harry, le flanque dans son lit et, je suppose, le baise comme un malade. »

Ron acquiesça en silence.

« Mais… ça ne dérange vraiment pas Harry de se faire traiter comme ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite-voix. Je veux dire, Malfoy est quand même _ultra_ possessif et…

_ Harry… le comprend, répondit Blaise. Je ne suis pas censé te parler de ça mais dans l'éducation Malfoy, le contrôle est tout et un Malfoy ne doit jamais le perdre. Sinon, c'est le signe qu'il est faible. Et même si désormais Dray se rebelle un peu contre son père, il a quand même baigné dans cet état d'esprit durant toute son enfance et il a largement eu le temps de bien s'imprégner en lui. Et c'est pour ça… qu'il est très dur pour Dray de lâcher prise et de ne plus rien contrôler.

_ … Et c'est pour ça qu'il se laisse rarement dominer.

_ … Le gars qui l'a dépucelé, Diggory, le mec mystère et Sven… déclara Blaise pour toute réponse. Sven était un pari et à cause de sa fierté de gagnant, il était inenvisageable qu'il refuse, mais les trois autres ont dû batailler pour l'apprivoiser. Pour qu'il leur fasse assez confiance pour s'abandonner à eux…

_ Mais alors Harry…

_Oh Dray à une confiance _aveugle_ en Harry. Mais c'est justement parce que c'est lui, qu'il ne veut pas qu'il le voit dans une situation où il n'a pas le contrôle. »

Ron plissa son front, ne comprenant pas où le bistré voulait en venir.

« Dray, expliqua Blaise, est fou amoureux de Harry. Et de ce fait… il a l'incommensurable peur de le perdre.

_ Mais 'Ry l'aime à la folie et…

_ Pas dans ce sens-là, le coupa le vert et argent. Écoute, même si nos enfants sont là, que tout va bien et que tout le monde est super détendu, Dray n'oublie pas pour autant qu'on est en guerre. Que Voldemort veut sa peau et que tôt au tard, Harry va devoir l'affronter. Et il crève littéralement de trouille à l'idée que ça arrive. Il sait que 'Ry va devoir passer par des temps difficiles et il veut qu'il sache qu'il peut compter sur lui. Que peu importe les difficultés, il sera toujours là avec lui pour l'aider à les traverser. Il veut qu'il voit en lui comme un piler extrêmement solide. Et c'est pourquoi il est inenvisageable pour lui que Harry le voit en position de faiblesse. Pour lui, il se doit de rester fort coûte que coûte.

_ Mais… que Harry lui fasse l'amour n'a rien à voir avec…

_ N'essaye pas de comprendre, c'est comme ça qu'il a été conditionné. Un Malfoy garde toujours le contrôle, Harry doit toujours avoir la vision qu'il est et restera un pilier sur lequel il peut s'appuyer, se faire dominer est une perte de contrôle, alors Harry ne le verra pas comme ça.

_ … C'est vachement étrange comme philosophie… »

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« Il incombe à Harry de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompe, dit-il simplement. Et pour en finir avec cette histoire de domination, ayant… horriblement peur de le perdre, Dray ressent souvent le besoin de se… _l'approprier_. Il a besoin de sentir que l'amour de sa vie est là, qu'il est à lui et qu'il ne partira pas. Et quand Harry est avec un autre homme… ça lui donne l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de lui et ça lui fout la trouille… Alors… Harry le laisse faire… Surtout que ce n'est pas comme si ça lui coûtait vraiment de coucher avec Dray.

_ Alors pour le pari… si jamais Harry gagne…

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est un peu comme avec Sven : un pari est un pari. S'il perd, Dray ne le verra pas un instant de faiblesse mais simplement comme le résultat d'un pari qu'il a perdu. »

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Silence que Ron finit par couper :

« Ceci étant dit, même si je ne suis pas homophobe, je ne peux décidément pas me faire à l'idée de deux hommes couchant ensemble… surtout Harry et Malfoy. »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que tu puisses juger sans avoir d'abord essayé.

_ _Essayer_… marmonna Ron. Et puis quoi encore !… Non vraiment je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Comment est-ce qu'on peut être excité par des tétons ?… Des _tétons_ ! »

Pour appuyer son point de vu, Ron souleva sa chemise dévoilant ainsi ses deux petites boules de chairs roses.

À cet instant, Blaise faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque et il déglutit faiblement. Le rouge et or ne pouvait pas être sérieux ! Il ne venait _pas _de mettre à nu ses petits tétons rosés à croquer ! Le basané ne put s'empêcher de les fixer. Frêles, pas durcis, pulpeux… Merlin qu'il avait envie de les toucher ! Et que dire du torse du rouquin en général ! Musclé, imberbe, semblant être incroyablement doux au touché… Le bistré en bavait déjà.

« Non mais vraiment ! Poursuivit Ron. Ce sont justes des minuscules boules de chaires inintéressantes. »

Blaise tiqua : inintéressantes ? _**Inintéressantes**_ ? Mais lui se damnerait pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'en effleurer un !

La mâchoire du basané se crispa, il prit une profonde inspiration ainsi qu'un air aussi détaché que possible et expliqua :

« Plus que le téton en lui-même, c'est la sensation que tu procures à ton partenaire en le touchant. »

Ron fit la moue, peu convaincu. Pour illustrer ses dires, Blaise s'approcha de lui. Tellement près que son souffle chaud caressa à rythme régulier le cou du Gryffondor qui lui adressa un regard suspicieux. Ignorant ce regard, Blaise leva l'une de ses mains à la hauteur du téton le plus près de lui. Il le prit ensuite doucement entre deux doigts, le pinça délicatement puis le malaxa tendrement.

« C'est… quand tu touches le téton… un endroit que tu sais érogène de son anatomie, et que tu entends ton partenaire haleter et gémir… et que même s'il ne te le dis pas, tu sais qu'il en redemande et qu'il en veut… plus que tu… »

Blaise s'interrompit brutalement dans son discours quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était _quelque peu_ emporté. S'il n'avait pas été noir, ses joues auraient pris une jolie couleur coquelicot. Il s'empressa donc de retirer ses doigts du torse du rouge et or et de s'éloigner de lui.

Tout d'un coup, il avait bien chaud.

« Mais ça, ça ne peux te parler que si tu es gay, essaya-t-il de se rattraper. Comme tu es hétéro, tu n'as certainement rien ressenti de spécial… Enfin, je… je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir tripoté je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Ron secoua la tête pour lui notifier que ce n'était rien mais Blaise ne vit pas son geste. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas regarder le roux. Il était tellement gêné ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu avoir un geste aussi déplacé !…

De son côté, Ron était lui aussi dans ses petits souliers. Mais il ne l'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que Blaise…

Comme pour tous les hommes, les tétons du rouge et or étaient un endroit sensibles de son anatomie, il avait parfaitement conscience de ce fait. Ron se savait _purement_ hétéro mais malgré les dires du basané, quand ce dernier l'avait touché… il avait aimé.

HPDMHPDM

Ron pénétra aussi silencieusement que possible dans son dortoir. Il avait traîné jusque tard avec Blaise et il ne voulait pas subir d'interrogatoire à ce sujet. Surtout qu'avec ce qui s'était passé, il ne parviendrait pas à ne pas sembler cacher quelque chose. C'est donc aussi subrepticement que possible que le roux se glissa dans son lit.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que tous ne dormait pas dans la chambrée. Non loin de lui, recroquevillé à l'extrême dans son lit, Harry peinait à ravaler une nausée. Les yeux embués de larmes, tremblant comme pas parmi, sa cicatrice lui brûlant comme si elle était en feu, le brun faisait de son mieux pour chasser les bribes de l'horrible cauchemar qu'il venait de faire de sa tête.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)

**Prochain chapitre** : Entre le **29 juin et le 1 juillet** !

**/!\/!\/!\/!\** J'ai appris par l'une de mes lectrices que le site est dans un processus de suppression des fics explicites. Comme ma fic est explicite, je suppose donc qu'elle sera supprimé. En attendant, je continuerai quand même à poster mes chapitres.

Si la suppression a lieu assez tôt, je voudrais quand même remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue, en particulier ceux qui me suivent depuis le tout début -1 ans et demi c'est quand même long ^^

Donc voilà, je voulais dire un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qu'elles soient ponctuelles ou habituelles, qui m'ont toujours fais très plaisir !

Si ma fic est supprimée, je la posterais peut-être de nouveau sur un site qui accepte les ratings élevés. Je ne sais plus si hpfanfiction fait ça...


	33. Chapitre 27 : Obsession

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant…

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews !

.

**RAR** : Je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment été occupée ces derniers temps mais j'essaierai d'y répondre dans le prochain chapitre ^^' N'hésitez pas à me reposer vos questions pour ne pas que j'oublie d'y répondre !

.

Un grand merci à Sirius x severus pour avoir écrit ma 1000e review !

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 27: Obsession

.

Un téton.

Ce n'était juste qu'un… stupide téton. Et pourtant, Ron n'arrivait pas à se sortir la scène de la tête.

La caresse avait été plutôt brève mais elle avait passablement troublé le rouge et or. Quand Blaise avait touché son téton droit, il avait ressenti… de la _jouissance_. C'était incroyablement bon et Ron en avait même frissonné et… haleté.

Le Gryffondor lâcha un grognement et secoua la tête. Jour après jour, il avait essayé de relativiser l'instant. Il savait que ses tétons étaient des endroits particulièrement érogènes de son anatomie, donc que lui-même, qu'une fille ou qu'un garçon les touche, il était parfaitement normal qu'il ressente quelque chose, non ?… Non ? S'il prenait n'importe quelle fille purement hétéro, elle ressentirait forcément quelque chose si une autre fille touchait un endroit particulièrement sensible de son anatomie et ce, même s'il s'agissait de Millicent Bulstrode, non ?…

Enfin, ce que le rouquin ne comprenait vraiment pas, c'était _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose ! Si la caresse ne signifiait rien, pourquoi restait-il obsédé par elle ?

À présent, dès qu'il se retrouvait torse nu devant un miroir, son regard se faisait immédiatement happer par ce téton précis. Et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la scène repassait dans sa tête. Ses doigts passaient ainsi automatiquement sur son téton et ils le tripotaient sans y penser. Dès qu'il prenait conscience de son geste, les joues du Gryffondor s'empourpraient instantanément et il essayait de penser à autre chose mais en vain.

Le rouge et or se mentait néanmoins un peu à lui-même car il avait une petite idée de la raison à cause de laquelle il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. C'était assez simple : un _homme_ avait touché son téton. Un _homme_ avait touché _brièvement_ son téton et pourtant… il avait apprécié ce touché au moins dix fois plus que lorsqu'une fille le touchait à cet endroit précis pour l'exciter.

Mais ça ne voulait rien dire n'est-ce pas ? Blaise avait eu pas mal de conquêtes, il savait donc parfaitement _où_ toucher un homme pour lui faire perdre les pédales ! Et comme il était lui-même un homme, ce savoir était accentué. L'explication tenait la route non ?… Non ?…

Ron poussa un long soupir.

Pour résumé, son téton droit lui pourrissait la vie.

Le pire c'était qu'à présent, il ne pouvait se tenir près de Blaise sans être gêné. Il n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face, et quand le basané se trouvait tout près de lui, ses joues prenaient automatiquement une couleur piment, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et il ne pouvait aligner une phrase cohérente.

« Non, tu ne devrais pas aller par là ! »

Ron leva les yeux vers Blaise mais il les rebaissa presque aussitôt, gêné. Le bistré était assis si près de lui qu'il sentait la chaleur que dégageait son corps.

Il frissonna quand le souffle régulier du Serpentard lui chatouilla le cou. Confortablement installés dans l'endroit calme qu'ils affectionnaient, Ron et Blaise jouaient à un jeu sorcier qui se trouvait dans un magasine. Ou plutôt, Blaise aidait Ron à se dépatouiller dans le jeu car, peu doué, le rouquin ne cessait de perdre.

« Attends, je vais te montrer, déclara Blaise. »

Le basané passa l'un de ses bras autour des épaules du Gryffondor, posa sa main sur la sienne et se mit à guider ses mouvements.

« Tu vois ? Fit-il. C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. »

Les joues écarlates, Ron ne répondit pas. Le corps chaud de Blaise était pressé contre le sien et l'odeur de son gel douche envahissait ses narines. Le souffle chaud de sa respiration caressait toujours son cou, sa voix grave, douce et profonde s'exprimait à mi-ton, comme lorsqu'il lui parlait quand il l'avait touché, et le vert et argent avait imposé un contact physique en lui touchant la main, ce qui déstabilisait le Lion.

Ron frissonna. Les mains de Blaise étaient incroyablement douces, comme d'habitude…

Les joues du rouge et or devinrent soudainement encore plus rouge, à supposé que c'était possible. Par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ce genre de chose en ce moment précis ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il revoyait si bien la scène : sa boule de chair pressée entre deux doigts experts…

Le Gryffondor fut brusquement envahi par une bouffée de chaleur. Son cœur battait à la chamade, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et pour couronner le tout, il fit une grosse bêtise : il leva les yeux vers le basané. Il le découvrit ainsi, penché vers lui, les yeux rivés sur le magasine posé sur ses cuisses, dans un angle qui mettait divinement sa magnifique mâchoire en valeur -non que Ron n'est jamais vu un angle qui la désavantageait. Une peau naturellement tannée, une bouche pulpeuse… Le second Apollon de Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur ! Ron devait le reconnaître, le Serpentard était à tomber.

Le Lion se sentit tout à coup défaillir. Son sang pulsait dans ses tempes et il avait beaucoup trop chaud ! Dans l'étreinte improvisée du vert et argent, ses membres commencèrent légèrement à trembler.

C'était beaucoup trop, Ron ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Doucement, il se dégagea de l'emprise du vert et argent d'un geste d'épaule. Comprenant le message, Blaise se décala aussitôt.

xx

C'était comme ça à chaque fois que Ron se retrouvait seul avec le basané. Il repensait à la scène du téton, commençait à se sentir bizarre, avait très chaud etc. Il ne pouvait plus avoir de tête-à-tête tranquille avec le vert et argent et ça lui cassait drôlement les couilles parce qu'il les adorait, lui, ces têtes-à-têtes ! Mais c'était plus fort que lui, à chaque fois qu'il était avec Blaise, il était tellement gêné qu'il n'arrivait même plus à aligner une phrase censée !

Quand le Serpentard lui adressait la parole pour savoir comment il allait ou quand est-ce qu'il était libre, tout ce que Ron réussissait à dire c'était :

« Je… ne… y'a…peux…tu…heu…je…te…euhm… »

Honteux, il lançait alors un ''je dois y aller'' et prenait ses jambes à son cou.

Le rouquin craignait de plus en plus qu'à force, le basané croit qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer en sa présence. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la caresse, provoquant des tas de fourmillement dans un endroit qui ne devrait _pas_ fourmiller !

HPDMHPDM

« Ron, je peux te parler un instant ? »

Le concerné se tourna vers Blaise avec un air un peu surpris. Le Gryffondor était en route pour sa Salle Commune quand le basané l'avait interpelé.

« Euh… oui bien sûr, accepta-t-il. »

Ron suivit ensuite un Blaise visiblement préoccupé à l'écart et ses sourcils se froncèrent : qu'est-ce que le bistré pouvait-il bien avoir à lui dire ?

« Ron je… commença Blaise. Voilà, je voulais te dire que… »

Sans même s'en apercevoir, Ron décrocha totalement du discours du Serpentard et il se mit à détailler son visage. Il alla de ses sourcils froncés soucieusement, à son nez, en passant par ses yeux miels qui reflétaient, eux-aussi, une certaine anxiété, puis il fit un détour obligé par sa mâchoire -Merlin savait tout ce qu'il serait capable de donner pour avoir une mâchoire comme la sienne !- avant de venir s'échouer sur ses lèvres. De nombreuses personnes avaient gouté à leur saveur et d'après les rumeurs, elles étaient la douceur incarnées ! Ron n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer. Déjà que ses mains étaient passablement exquises, si le basané avait utilisé ses lèvres sur son téton au lieu de ses mains…

Les joues de Ron prirent soudainement une violente couleur piment : non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça alors que Blaise se trouvait juste devant lui et qu'il désirait lui parler de quelque chose de sérieux !

« … c'est pour ça que je voulais m'excuser. »

Ron tiqua sur ces derniers mots, craignant que la scène de l'énorme malentendu ne se rejoue.

« Mais tu… bégaya Ron.

_ Je sais que la situation peut être étrange pour toi, mais comme je suis quelqu'un de très tactile, je… je suppose que sur le coup je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais tâcher d'être moins _collant_ à l'avenir. »

Blaise lui adressa ensuite un sourire amical tandis que Ron comprenait peu à peu ce qu'il se passait : le bistré avait remarqué ses étranges réactions quand il était près de lui et il en avait déduit que ça l'embarrassait qu'il se montre si câlin avec lui. Parce qu'il était vrai que le basané n'avait aucune gêne quand il s'agissait de le prendre dans ses bras, passer son bras autour de son cou ou autre.

Sur ce coup là, les excuses du basané n'étaient qu'à demies-fondées.

« Bon, sinon on se voit toujours demain soir ? S'enquit le vert et argent.

_ Bien sûr !

_ Cool. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je tâcherai de garder mes mains dans mes poches cette fois-ci. »

Sur ces dernières mots, Blaise tourna les talons.

_« Je tâcherai de garder mes mains dans mes poches cette fois-ci. »_

Ron grogna. Il n'avait jamais dit que c'était ce qu'il voulait…

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le rouge et or rougit quand il se rendit compte de ce à quoi il venait de penser.

Comment ça ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait ! Il en _rêvait_ même ! Il était 100% hétéro alors à aucun moment il n'avait envie qu'un homme ne le touche ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait ressenti une jouissance indescriptible devant une faible caresse qu'il en voulait d'autres plus pressentes !

Non attendez, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Oui, il avait apprécié la caresse mais il n'avait pas non plus été près de bander pour ça !… Enfin, il ne pensait pas avoir été près de bander pour ça…

_«_ _C'est… quand tu touches le téton… un endroit que tu sais érogène de son anatomie, et que tu entends ton partenaire haleter et gémir… et que même s'il ne te le dis pas, tu sais qu'il en redemande et qu'il en veut… plus que tu…_ _»_

Le bistré avait des mains tellement _douces_ ! Ses doigts avaient légèrement pincé son téton et l'avait malaxé doucement… Ron en avait frissonné et… il avait commencé à haleter…

Sans même en avoir conscience, l'une des mains du rouquin remonta jusqu'à son téton droit et le pinça doucement à travers le tissu de ses vêtements. Il le fit ensuite rouler entre ses doigts et, toujours inconsciemment, il ferma les yeux afin de mieux profiter de la caresse, son souffle devenant de plus en plus saccadé.

_« … même s'il ne te le dis pas, tu sais qu'il en redemande et qu'il en veut… plus… »_

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du rouge et or. Merlin qu'il en voulait plus !

Se rendant brusquement compte de ce qu'il faisait, Ron cessa rapidement toutes activités. Les joues plus rouges que jamais, il regarda furtivement autour de lui afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'avait surpris en flagrant délit. Heureusement pour lui, Blaise les avait entrainés suffisamment à l'écart pour qu'il n'y ait personne dans les couloirs.

Ron lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se laisser ainsi aller au beau milieu d'un couloir ! Il ne voulait pas, non plus, se branler en plein milieu de la Grande Salle pendant qu'il y était ?

Le pire était que le Gryffondor sentait bien qu'il était toujours excité.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui avant de baisser les yeux vers son entrejambe qui serait plus que réceptive à une caresse bien placée. Personne n'était en vue, alors il pouvait bien…

Ron se donna une violente claque mental : non mais qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui ces derniers temps ! Voilà qu'à présent il était prêt à se branler sans aucune intimité dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme un vulgaire pervers !

Honteux, Ron fonça vers sa Salle Commune en priant Merlin de bien vouloir chasser ces pensées impures hors de sa tête.

HPDMHPDM

Merlin devait être en vacance car, étendu sur son lit les yeux grands ouverts, l'esprit de Ron était toujours autant occupé. Normalement, lors d'un samedi après-midi de libre, le rouquin avait vite fait de s'endormir jusqu'à plus soif mais cette fois-ci, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

La raison principale : son stupide téton droit qui ne se décidait pas à se désensibiliser. Il était dur et à chaque fois que Ron faisait un mouvement, sa chemise se frictionnait contre lui ce qui empirait son état.

Il fallait regarder la vérité en face : le roux était on ne pouvait plus excité et il était clair que cet état d'excitation ne partirait pas tout seul.

« Allez Ron, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te caresses. »

Mais le Gryffondor savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la même chose. Les fois précédentes, il s'était caressé après avoir vu une fille particulièrement sexy ou après avoir eu des pensées peu catholiques envers l'une d'entre elles. Là, il était sur le point de se caresser parce qu'un _homme_ l'avait touché, et ce il y avait plusieurs jours !

De toute façon, le rouquin n'en pouvait plus de toute cette tension qui ne se décidait pas à quitter son corps jours après jours. Il fallait absolument qu'il se soulage.

Et puis malgré cet incident, le roux se savait 100% hétéro alors ce n'était pas un stupide téton qui allait le faire changer de bord !

Fort de son explication, Ron se décida à déboutonner sa chemise. Il se saisit du bouton de chair récalcitrant à se mettre au repos et le massa doucement. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et imagina que le geste vienne d'une fille. Comme par exemple… Sarah, une Lionne du même âge que lui et on ne pouvait plus sexy. Il l'imagina nue à califourchon sur ses hanches, caressant de ses doigts fins son téton droit, juste comme il le fallait. Il l'imagina également gémissant et haletant son prénom avec frénésie.

Un sourire satisfaisait étira les lèvres du rouquin alors qu'il sentait un tiraillement familier dans son entrejambe : il n'était pas gay, il était toujours hétéro à 100%.

Fier de sa trouvaille, Ron se détendit et décida de mettre un peu de piment dans son fantasme. À présent, Sarah s'était allongée sur lui. Elle caressait toujours son téton droit et ses seins exerçaient une pression agréable contre son buste. Son corps se mit doucement à onduler contre le sien et sa langue s'égara sur le lobe de son oreille.

Ron gémit. C'était bon…

Brusquement, son fantasme changea. Ou plutôt, Sarah changea. Elle resta dans sa position mais sa peau pâle se tanna à vue d'œil, sa musculature enfla, ses seins disparurent et ses longs cheveux noirs raccourcirent. Et d'une voix beaucoup plus grave que Ron reconnut immédiatement, elle murmura au creux de son oreille:

_« C'est… quand tu touches le téton… un endroit que tu sais érogène de son anatomie, et que tu entends ton partenaire haleter et gémir… et que même s'il ne te le dis pas, tu sais qu'il en redemande et qu'il en veut… plus… »_

Suite à cette phrase, Ron revint immédiatement sur Terre. Il regarda avec effarement ses doigts qui enserraient toujours son téton droit et lâcha aussitôt sa prise.

Il rêvait ou il avait commencé un fantasme avec une nana super canon qui s'était terminé en un fantasme avec Zabini ? Mais Merlin, qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui en ce moment ?

Le regard du roux tomba ensuite sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et il grimaça. Et voilà que maintenant il était encore plus excité qu'avant ! Il était bien avancé…

Bon, apparemment son téton était trop infesté par Zabini pour pouvoir lui fournir un fantasme correct, mais le basané n'avait pas touché à sa queue ! Donc le roux devrait pouvoir se soulager en la caressant.

Avec un petit sourire satisfaisait, Ron défit la boucle de sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon, défit sa braguette et se saisit de son érection naissante. Il ferma doucement les yeux et imposa un lent va-et-vient. Cette fois-ci, il s'imagina avec une Serdaigle. Une blonde nommée Lizzy. Il la vit prendre son désir en main, le caresser dans toute sa longueur, flatter son gland…

Mais encore une fois, alors qu'il commençait peu à peu à se détendre, la jolie Lizzy se transforma en un Serpentard noir de plus d'1m80, solidement baraqué, aux yeux miels et avec une mâchoire remarquable. Ledit Serpentard empoigna son sexe à pleine main et amorça un va-et-vient beaucoup plus rapide. Ses doigts glissaient sur son membre, tâtant les endroit les plus sensibles comme s'ils allaient de soi.

_« …même s'il ne te le dis pas, tu sais qu'il en redemande et qu'il en veut… plus… »_

Ces mots raisonnaient inlassablement dans la tête du rouquin. Merlin savait à quel point il en voulait plus !

La caresse du bistré se fit plus pressente contre son gland. Les reins de Ron se cambrèrent et un long gémissement lascif sortit de sa gorge avant qu'il ne retombe brutalement sur Terre, complètement paniqué.

Hagard, il avait incroyablement chaud, ses membres tremblaient, il frissonnait et, par dessus le marché, il était totalement excité ! Quand Blaise avait pris les choses en main dans son fantasme, son excitation avait augmenté d'un cran.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui !

Le Gryffondor lâcha abruptement sa verge gorgée de sang, se coucha sur le ventre et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Il fallait impérativement qu'il se calme mais ses tétons étaient tellement durs qu'ils lui brûlaient presque et son sexe le suppliait de reprendre ses précédentes attentions.

Ron mordit violemment dans son oreiller et grogna. Il était hors de question qu'il se soulage si ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers Zabini. Il ne _jouirait_ pas en pensant à un mec, il n'était _pas_ gay !

Ignorant ses membres excités, Ron se força à adopter une respiration calme.

Il n'était pas gay. Il traversait juste une mauvaise passe mais il n'était pas gay. Il n'était pas gay, il n'était pas gay, il n'était pas gay. _Coucher_ avec Zabini ne lui disait rien ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait réussi à le mettre dans tous ses états avec une simple caresse sur l'un de ses tétons et qu'il réussirait certainement à l'envoyer au septième ciel en utilisant ses deux mains, que le rouquin en avait envie ! Il n'était _pas_ gay !

Pourtant, peu à peu, son fantasme lui revint en mémoire. Blaise le touchant naturellement aux endroits les plus sensibles de son pénis… de sa main douce et habile…

_« …Quand tu prends un homme… Tu sais à peu près où le toucher pour lui faire perdre les pédales… »_

Merlin que Ron était sûr que Zabini savait _exactement_ où toucher un homme pour l'emmener au septième ciel !…

Les pensées du Gryffondor s'évadèrent en pensant à ce savoir-faire exquis et Ron grogna dans son oreiller en sentant son érection durcir…

Non, il n'était pas gay !

Lui, il appréciait les seins rebondis et les vagins, pas les tétons et les anus, et ce même si Zabini était incroyablement doué avec ses mains. Il était _hors de question_ qu'il pénètre quelqu'un ou encore pire : que quelqu'un pénètre dans cette zone-là ! Son anus allait rester vierge quoiqu'il en coutait !

« Un anus bien crade, ça ne risque pas de te faire bander, hein ? Murmura-t-il à lui-même. »

La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Blaise lui revint peu à peu en mémoire. Les anus étaient loin de le dégouter lui… Et puis même quand il regardait ses compagnons de chambre : à part lui et Neville, la question des anus ne gênait personne. Ça ne posait d'ailleurs aucun problème à une grande partie de la population mâle de Poudlard ! Alors peut-être que… ce n'était pas si terrible. Surtout en ayant Zabini comme amant ! Si la fouine était le dieux du sexe de Poudlard, Blaise n'était pas très loin derrière alors… il devait savoir comment s'y prendre…

Les joues de Ron prirent une soudaine couleur piment quand il se rendit compte de ce à quoi il venait de penser. Il fourra de plus belle sa tête dans son oreiller et grogna. Non, il n'était **pas** gay ! Coucher avec un homme ne lui disait absolument rien, c'était quelque chose de bizarre !

« Ron ? »

Le concerné leva la tête avec surprise. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait même pas entendu son meilleur ami approcher. Ce dernier, surement alerté par ses gémissements, avait ouvert timidement ses rideaux.

« Tout va bien ? S'enquit Harry.

_ Euh… oui. »

Les joues du rouquin rosirent quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de jeter un _silencio_ avant de se lancer dans ses travaux manuels.

« Tu… tu es seul dans le dortoir ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Euh… oui.

_ Et… tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_ Non, quelques minutes seulement. »

Ron lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Ouf, son ami n'était pas présent quand il avait essayé de fantasmer sur des canons de Poudlard.

« Je… je suis désolé si je te dérange… s'excusa Harry.

_ Non, pas du tout ! Je… »

Une question taraudait l'esprit du rouquin. Une question à laquelle son ami pouvait répondre sans problème, mais Ron était un peu gêné à l'idée de la lui poser.

Finalement, il se redressa sur son lit, en prenant soin de cacher son érection toujours présente à l'aide d'un coussin et s'adressa à son ami.

« 'Ry je… je peux te poser une question ?… C'est peut-être un peu… indiscret.

_ Bien sûr, accepta le brun en prenant place à ses côtés. »

Ron prit soin de baisser la tête lorsqu'il demanda :

« Je… Je me demandais… comment c'est… de… coucher avec un homme ? »

Un silence immédiat suivit sa question. Ron leva timidement la tête vers son meilleur ami, se préparant à une moquerie, mais malgré son sourire amusé, le brun ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Euh… Prendre un homme ou se faire prendre par un homme ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Euh… on va dire les deux.

_ Très bien. Je… je commence par se faire prendre… C'est… c'est vraiment une expérience incroyable !… Pour te détendre et te préparer, ton amant touche tout d'abord les points érogènes de ton corps…n'oubliant aucune parcelle. Tu sais il… il touche tes tétons, caresse tes flancs, tes entrecuisses… Il parsème ton cou et ton visage de baisers… prend possession de tes lèvres dans de brûlants baisers… Tu le sens devenir de plus en plus excité au fur et à mesure que tu gémis et halètes alors toi tu… continues. Ton corps commence à onduler doucement contre le sien qui est… chaud. Ton sexe érigé se frotte contre le sien et ça te procure… une agréable sensation de décharge électrique dans ta colonne vertébrale. Tu gémis et tes reins se cambrent délicieusement, surtout qu'il n'a pas arrêté sa sadique caresse sur tes entrecuisses. Ta verge se gonfle encore plus de sang et commence à devenir douloureuse. Alors tu supplies ton amant de bien vouloir s'en occuper… S'il est gentil, il accède à ta demande, entoure ton pénis de ses doigts et… amorce un tendre va-et-vient. Pour te faire perdre les pédales, il caresse ta queue dans son intégralité en insistant bien sur ton gland rougi et sur les endroits qu'il sait érogènes… Peut-être aussi qu'il décide de flatter un instant tes testicules… Encore et encore il répète les mêmes mouvements… et toi, tu perds lentement pied. Tu cries, tes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau et tu as de plus en plus chaud… De plus en plus de tension s'accumule dans ton sexe mais comme tu en veux plus, tu n'y fais pas attention, il est encore bien trop tôt pour te libérer. Sentant ton excitation grandir encore et encore, ton amant humidifie deux de ses doigts à l'aide de sa salive et… en glisse un en toi… »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de frémir en entendant cette étape qui le rebutait tant mais, plongé dans son récit, Harry ne remarqua pas son malaise et il poursuivit tranquillement.

« Face à ce touché intime, tes muscles se crispent légèrement mais ils se détendent presque automatiquement quant le doigt commence à bouger en toi. Ce mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il impose fait onduler tes hanches de plus belle et te fait gémir : c'est bon… Alors… tu en veux plus, tu veux qu'il aille plus vite. Ton amant le sent bien et… il insère un deuxième doigt en toi et… accélère le va-et-vient. Pour les sentir plus profondément, tes hanches se balancent encore et encore… Et de ce fait, il finit par… touché ta prostate. Immédiatement, un immense plaisir t'envahit. Tu gémis pour en avoir plus et il accède à ta demande. Il enfonce donc sans ménagement ses deux doigts dans ton intimité et à chaque fois qu'il bute contre ta prostate, tu cries. Tu cries et tu te cambres de plaisir : c'est tellement bon ! Le va-et-vient s'intensifie, devient un peu plus brutal et toi tu te confonds de plus belle en gémissements… Et puis… »

Harry se tut un instant, cherchant ses mots. Puis, ayant choisit la marche à suivre, il continua :

« Il te fourre avec un troisième doigt, histoire de bien te préparer. Ton plaisir s'accentue, ton pénis se gorge douloureusement de sang, mais tu ne t'en préoccupe toujours pas, il est encore trop tôt, tu en veux plus. Tu serres ton amant contre toi, et halètes au creux de son oreille. Tu le sens s'enfiévrer au même rythme que toi. Et puis sans prévenir… il retire ses doigts. Tu pousses alors un feulement de frustration mais en guise de justification à son acte, il présente son sexe à ton entrée… Du coup, tu te tais, et attends patiemment la suite. Ton anus se dilate et frémit d'anticipation et tes membres tremblotent légèrement… Et puis, après une durée qui te semble interminable, il te pénètre enfin. Une vive douleur s'empare alors de ton corps, ton anus n'étant pas du tout habitué à une telle entrée, et tu te crispes. Pour te faire oublier le mal, ton amant empoigne ton pénis et le flatte amoureusement. Il fourre également sa tête dans ton cou et te murmure des paroles douces entrecoupées de sollicitation de sa langue au lobe de ton oreille… A force, tu finis par te détendre et ton intimité devient plus lâche autour du pénis de ton amant qui se retrouve dans la possibilité de commencer un léger va-et-vient. Et tu le sens… se mouvoir sensuellement en toi… tu sens tes chairs s'écarter pour lui céder le passage… et tu gémis… parce que c'est bon. Et puis au fur et à mesure, son rythme s'accélère. Il s'enfonce plus profondément en toi et… finit par cogner contre ta prostate… Et là, c'est le début de l'extase. Le va-et-vient devient beaucoup plus rapide… et beaucoup plus intense. Ta prostate est de plus en plus sollicitée et le plaisir que tu ressens augmente. Tes hanches se calquent sur le mouvement des coups de reins de ton amant, tu en veux plus… beaucoup plus, alors tu cries. Tu cries et tu le supplies d'y aller plus fort, de s'enfoncer plus profondément en toi, et il obéit. Son sexe cogne encore et encore contre ta prostate, tes yeux se sont embués de plaisir et tu ne vois plus rien de précis. Tu noues tes jambes autour de sa taille et le serres plus fortement contre toi, tu veux le sentir complètement. Tes ongles s'enfoncent de plus belle dans sa peau, tu l'entends haleter contre ton oreille et tu bouges pour l'encourager à s'enfoncer sans retenue en toi, meurtrissant ton anus et malmenant ta prostate. Ton sexe est plus que douloureux à ce moment, mais tu t'en fous, c'est trop bon, tu ne veux pas encore te libérer. Tes cordes vocales te font mal à force de crier, tes reins se cambrent avec toujours plus de fougue, tu as l'impression de devenir fou !… Mais encore et encore tu le supplies de te prendre, d'aller plus profondément dans ton intimité !… Petit à petit, tu perds pieds avec la réalité, tout est confus autour de toi. Tout ce que tu sais, c'est que tu es entrain de prendre un pied de malade !… Et puis, une fois votre limite atteinte, vous vous libérez. Toi entre vos deux ventres et lui en toi. Et _enfin_, tu goutes à l'orgasme… Et crois-moi mon vieux, tu mets un petit moment pour t'en remettre… »

Un long silence suivit la longue tirade d'Harry. Ce dernier, complètement plongé dans son récit, sentait un tiraillement familier dans son entrejambe.

« Et quand tu prends un homme, poursuivit-il, c'est également le pied le plus total. Si tu savais la sensation qu'on a en sentant les chairs étroites de ton partenaire se resserrer sur ta queue… Quand tu le sens si _chaud et étroit_ autour de toi… Quand tu l'entends te hurler de continuer… Quand tu sens ses fesses claquer contre toi pour te pousser à le pénétrer de plus belle… Quand tu vois sa queue dressée, le gland rougi, demandant plus d'attentions et qu'il… »

Le brun s'interrompit brusquement dans sa tirade. Il se mit ensuite à gigoter un peu sur le lit de son ami puis il se mordit pensivement la lèvre.

« Bon, déclara-t-il finalement. Tu m'excuseras mais je dois immédiatement trouver Dray. »

Et sans même accorder un regard à son meilleur ami, le brun quitta la chambre.

Ron quant à lui, se sentait tout… bizarre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce que le brun lui avait dit. De son point de vue, le sexe avec un homme était tout à fait satisfaisant… Alors… la sodomie n'était pas si mal, si ?…

Le rouquin se donna une violente claque mentale et il décida de prendre une douche bien froide. D'une part pour se changer les idées et d'autre part… parce qu'à présent, son caleçon était tout visqueux.

xx

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Ron eut une mauvaise surprise : Harry était de retour dans le dortoir, toujours aussi frustré et il était indécemment allongé… sur Blaise.

Les joues du rouquin s'empourprèrent aussitôt malgré lui tandis qu'un large sourire se dessinait sur le visage du basané.

« Salut Ron ! Lança-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, le Gryffondor lui accorda un simple geste de tête avant de se précipiter vers son lit.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû m'empêcher de rejoindre Dray… bouda Harry.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai bien fait de t'en empêcher ! Contredit le vert et argent. Le plan se passe à merveille ! Ça aurait vraiment été con que tu gâches tout sur un coup de tête ! »

Harry fit la moue.

« Mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie, geignit-il.

_ Harry non ! Utilise ta main droite si tu n'en peux plus. »

Un sourire lubrique se dessina sur le visage boudeur du brun.

« Tu ne voudrais pas utiliser ta main droite à toi ? Minauda-t-il. »

Amusé, Blaise esquissa un sourire.

« Oh, tu ne devrais pas me tenter autant Harry, conseilla-t-il alors que l'une de ses mains s'évadaient dans le creux des reins du Gryffondor.

_ Sinon quoi~?

_ Eh bien… je pourrais finir par ne plus pouvoir me retenir…

_ Et ça serait une mauvaise chose~? »

Le regard du brun devint ensuite plus que graveleux.

Ron cessa d'écouter et de regarder les deux amis à ce moment-là, ses yeux s'étant rivés sur le basané. Il était vraiment beau. Plus le temps passait, et plus le rouquin prenait vraiment conscience de ce fait. Des yeux à se damner, une mâchoire à tomber, un corps de rêve… Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit le second Apollon de Poudlard !

Le rouquin caressa distraitement du regard les muscles saillants du vert et argent que son T-shirt ne cachait pas. On devait se sentir vachement en sécurité entre des bras si puissants et quand on était caressé par des mains aussi douces…

Les joues de Ron s'empourprèrent légèrement quand il se rendit compte de ce à quoi il pensait mais pourtant, il ne put détacher ses yeux du bistré.

Sa bouche se tordit néanmoins en une grimace quand il vit la main d'Harry se poser sans pudeur sur le postérieur du basané… Ron trouvait que parfois, son ami allait trop loin : Blaise n'était quand même pas son petit-ami ! Il trouvait qu'il était assez indécent de draguer et tripoter de la sorte le meilleur ami de son mec. Il savait que les deux garçons étaient seulement amis mais il y avait quand même des limites ! Harry et lui ne se comportaient pas de cette façon, Malfoy et Blaise non plus… Personne ne se comportait ainsi entre simples amis ! Alors… Était-il possible qu'en fait, la relation qu'entretenaient Harry et Blaise dépassait le stade de l'amitié ?…

Tout de suite après avoir eu cette pensée, Ron secoua la tête : c'était impossible. Harry était bien trop amoureux de son copain pour faire une chose pareille. Et Blaise était un ami super fiable alors faire ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout !… Mais c'était quand même bizarre !

Les sourcils de Ron se froncèrent quand il vit le corps de son meilleur ami onduler lascivement contre celui du basané et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Non mais à quoi est-ce que le brun pensait ! C'était l'Héritier Malfoy qu'il devait chauffer, pas son meilleur ami ! Il ne pouvait pas… se décoller un peu du bistré ?… Et _cesser_ de lui caresser les fesses ! Aux dernières nouvelles, le magnifique postérieur de Blaise ne lui appartenait pas !… C'était _lui_ son futur mari pas le brun !

Les joues du rouge et or prirent une vive couleur piment quand il se rendit compte de ce à quoi il venait de penser. Non, peu importe ce que ses enfants disaient, Ron ne se mariera pas avec le basané parce qu'il n'était pas gay ! Même si Blaise était tout à fait charmant, il ne changera pas de bord pour autant ! Donc en disant que c'était _lui_ son futur mari, il voulait dire que comme la moitié du brun n'était pas le basané, il était mal envers la fouine d'agir ainsi dans son dos !

Cette explication laissa néanmoins le roux un peu perplexe… Tout simplement parce que se soucier de la fouine n'était pas du tout crédible à son sujet.

Ron secoua vivement sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Non, Harry et Blaise étaient seulement amis, Malfoy était parfaitement au courant de leur relation plus que bizarre, alors ils ne faisaient absolument rien de mal ! Tout allait bien !…

Les dents du rouquin se plantèrent cependant dans sa lèvre inférieure et ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant les mains de Harry s'évader librement sur le torse du bistré.

Il n'était tout de même pas _normal_ de se comporter de la sorte ! C'était quand même vachement bizarre !

Ron secoua de nouveau la tête. Cette situation l'énervait. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi : Harry était consentant, Blaise était consentant, Malfoy était consentant, tout le monde était consentant ! Alors tout allait bien, personne ne faisait rien de mal !… Alors _pourquoi_ est-ce que ça l'énervait autant !

Le Gryffondor tiqua brusquement : les enfants ! Voilà pourquoi ça le mettait autant en rogne ! Il trouvait que vis-à-vis de leurs enfants respectifs, ce n'était pas un comportement adapté ! C'est vrai quoi ! Tripoter un autre homme que son futur mari alors que ses enfants étaient là, ce n'était pas bien ! Surtout concernant les enfants Malfoy-Potter, étant donné que Blaise et lui c'était impossible. Mais bien entendu si le basané voulait câliner un garçon célibataire, il n'y avait plus aucun soucis. En plus, vu la popularité du bistré, trouver quelqu'un d'autre serait très facile…

Fier de son explication, Ron s'accorda un petit sourire en coin. Mais son sourire se fana presque immédiatement et il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur quand il imagina Blaise peloter un garçon quelconque. Pour une raison inconnue, cette optique l'agaçait encore plus que celle de Blaise tripotant Harry !

Sans même s'en apercevoir, Ron commença à triturer nerveusement ses cheveux. Mais bordel, pourquoi est-ce que ça le faisait chier à ce point ! Il était hétéro, Blaise était son ami alors le basané avait tout à fait le droit de se trouver un petit-copain, tout comme lui avait parfaitement le droit de se dégoter une copine !

« Je ne suis pas gay, marmonna-t-il à voix basse pour lui-même. »

Ce n'était pas parce que le bistré était super sympa, qu'il avait un corps de rêve et qu'il lui avait fait du bien en tripotant son téton que Ron allait changer de bord ! Le roux était hétéro et il allait le rester coûte que coûte !

Peu importe s'il arrivait à durcir en repensant à la manière dont le basané l'avait touché, peu importe qu'il ne puisse apparemment fantasmer que sur lui et peu importe si la description d'Harry des relations sexuelles entre hommes était des plus alléchantes, il n'était _pas_ gay !

« Ron ? »

Le concerné sortit brusquement de ses pensées face à l'interpellation. Il leva les yeux et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en découvrant le visage de Blaise à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Le basané s'était levé du lit d'Oscar et s'était approché de lui.

« Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il. Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on t'appelle, mais tu étais tellement plongé dans tes pensées que tu ne répondais pas. »

Un sourire amical éclaira ensuite le visage du Serpentard.

« A quoi est-ce que tu pensais avec autant de ferveur ? Demanda-t-il. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le basané était juste… trop proche. De là où il était, le rouge et or voyait parfaitement chaque détail du beau visage de Blaise : ses yeux miels chaleureux, son sourire engageant… Et comme il s'était penché vers lui, son T-Shirt mettait le haut de son torse à nu. Un magnifique et superbe torse…

Ron devint plus rouge si possible en notant qu'une fois de plus, il était entrain de détailler le bistré. Son regard se planta dans les yeux miels du Serpentard mais ça n'aida pas son cerveau à se remettre en marche. Blaise avait de si jolis yeux…

« Euhm… je… je… tu… y'a… euh… euh… je… bégaya stupidement Ron. »

En face de lui, Blaise semblait intrigué par son étrange réaction.

_« Quel idiot ! _Pensa le rouquin._ »_

« Il faut que j'y aille ! Parvint-il à articuler avant de se ruer vers la sortie. »

Blaise regarda la porte se fermer avec une mine triste : ces derniers temps, Ron l'évitait de nouveau sans qu'il ne sache ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Le basané se rassit lourdement aux côtés de Harry en soupirant.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il ne va pas avec lui, souffla-t-il. Il est hyper distant depuis… depuis que…

_ Tu l'as caressé ? Termina Harry. »

Blaise acquiesça gravement et il se laissa massivement retomber sur le lit.

« Tout compte fait, je sais ce que j'ai fait de mal, rectifia-t-il. Bordel mais pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai touché ? Bien sûr qu'il agit bizarrement désormais. »

Harry repensa brièvement à la demande de Ron : celle de lui parler des relations entre hommes.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, proposa-t-il. Peut-être que Ron… a apprécié. »

Blaise éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Je pense que ça l'a surtout embarrassé. Décidément, je suis trop con.

_ … Tu veux que je lui parle ?

_ Non. J'ai essayé de lui forcer la main avant et ça n'a pas fonctionné alors… je vais juste attendre de voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Le basané poussa un second soupir de lassitude et ferma doucement les yeux. À chaque fois qu'il pensait que sa relation avec Ron prenait un tournant agréable, quelque chose se passait qui lui donnait tort. Le bistré était de plus en plus perdu.

Ne savant que faire pour ragaillardir le basané, Harry se contenta de le serrer amicalement dans ses bras.

HPDMHPDM

« Tu es sûr ? »

Harry roula des yeux et adressa un regard blasé au Serpentard de septième année qui se tenait devant lui. Le ténébreux l'avait accosté dans le couloir quelques minutes plus tôt et il lui faisait clairement du rentre-dedans. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas prendre ''non'' pour une réponse.

« Oui, je suis sûr, grogna Harry, exaspéré. Dray est moi sommes toujours ensemble je te signale. »

Cette situation devenait franchement chiante. Depuis qu'il avait fait ce pari avec l'amour de sa vie, Harry se faisait sans cesse solliciter par des garçons qui clamaient vouloir l'aider à mettre un terme à son abstinence. Et le fait que le brun sorte toujours avec l'Héritier Malfoy n'avait pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça. Ils ne faisaient tous qu'insister encore et encore et Harry commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre !

Malgré la moue clairement ennuyée du brun, un sourire aguicheur étira les lèvres du vert et argent.

« Oui mais… Draco refuse de te satisfaire non ? Alors je pourrais très bien… m'occuper de toi à sa place. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel : il y en a qui ne manquait vraiment pas de toupet !

Le brun grimaça brusquement en sentant sa cicatrice se mettre légèrement à picoter et il se retint de justesse de ne pas la toucher. La situation ne semblait pas s'améliorer à ce sujet. Peut-être que…

Le Gryffondor sortit de ses pensées plus surpris que jamais en sentant une main baladeuse s'évader sur son flan. Il allait repousser rudement l'impertinent mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de faire un geste, ledit impertinent fut brutalement projeté loin de lui, et Harry se retrouva face à un Draco très énervé.

« Je crois qu'Harry va se passer de tes services, grogna-t-il à l'intention du ténébreux en l'incendiant littéralement du regard. »

Complètement paniqué par la soudaine apparition du Prince des Serpentard, le ténébreux détala sans demander son reste.

Draco le regarda s'enfuir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement de son champ de vision puis il se tourna furieusement vers son petit-copain.

« Dray tu… »

Mais avant que le brun ne puisse finir sa phrase, l'Héritier Malfoy le plaqua rudement contre le mur, les yeux toujours bouillants de colère.

« Écoute-moi bien Potter, ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait un stupide pari que tu dois te taper d'autres mecs en attendant ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre et dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le tromper avec qui que ce soit et que c'était le Serpentard qui s'était montré insistant mais il se ravisa au dernier moment : il avait une meilleure idée.

Il se colla tout contre le torse de son amour, se mit à tripoter le col de sa chemise et afficha la moue mi-innocente mi-soumise qu'il savait si bien faire.

« Le truc c'est que… je suis vraiment, vraiment en manque~… Et toi… tu ne veux pas t'occuper de moi alors… »

Harry laissa ses mains se balader sur le torse de sa moitié mais cette dernière était bien trop énervée pour y prêter attention.

Le blond en avait plus que marre que des connards tournent autour de son amour ! Ils n'étaient pas séparés, merde à la fin ! Et ça valait également pour tous les abrutis qui lui courraient après.

_« Je pourrais te satisfaire, Draco_, qu'ils assuraient tous._ »_

Pff, comme s'il allait perdre son temps avec eux alors qu'aucun d'eux n'arrivait à la cheville de son petit-copain. Mais ce qui le mettait le plus en rogne, c'était tous les crétins qui tournaient autour de Harry. Il ne supportait pas que son brun se fasse draguer de toute part. Et c'est à cause de toute cette colère qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite le petit jeu dans lequel Harry entrait.

« Je me fous que tu sois en manque Potter ! Rugit-il. Ton cul est à moi ! »

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« Voyons Dray, je le sais que mon cul est à toi~. Mon cul comme tout la totalité de mon corps d'ailleurs… »

Le brun fourra sa tête dans le cou de son blond et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Je n'oublierai jamais à que j'appartiens à l'Héritier Malfoy… »

Ces derniers mots mirent les sens du Prince des Serpentard en alerte : _sa_ propriété.

Aucun doute, Harry le chauffait et Draco savait pertinemment que le mieux pour lui était de foutre le camp avant qu'il ne se mette à bander sec et à penser avec son entrejambe.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry anticipa son mouvement de recul et il inversa rapidement leur position, collant son corps tout contre le sien pour limiter ses ouvertures.

En temps normal en y mettant un peu de bonne volonté, Draco aurait pu se dégager de l'étreinte de son homme mais le blond n'était pas dans son état naturel. Il était plus que frustré sexuellement et le fait que l'homme de sa vie le chauffe sans aucune pudeur, comme c'était le cas dans ses fantasmes, ramollissait considérablement ses muscles.

Des frissons le parcoururent ensuite de toute part et sa respiration devint haletante quand il plongea dans le regard lubrique, soumis et sensuel de Harry.

Ce dernier mordilla innocemment sa lèvre inférieure et adopta une moue aguichante.

« Mais je suis en manque Dra~co, reprit-il. J'ai besoin de sentir ta queue battre encore et encore en moi jusqu'à me mener à l'orgasme. J'ai besoin que tu me domines et me fasses hurler ton nom jusqu'à ce que mes cordes vocales me brulent… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire~? »

Draco ne répondit pas et, indépendamment de sa volonté, des images plus licencieuses les unes que les autres s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Il se voyait, prendre vivement le brun, s'enfoncer dans son cul si _étroit_, sentir les chairs du Lion se resserrer sur sa queue tendue à l'extrême, le sentir se cambrer avec virulence et l'entendre hurler son nom !…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le blond se retrouve avec une belle érection. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui le sortit de ses pensées impures. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur son enjôleur petit-ami qui se saisit de l'une de ses mains et il se mit à suçoter lentement l'un de ses doigts. Mais même si le brun affichait une moue innocente, il était sûr que ses pensées étaient loin de l'être !

« Regarde~, reprit Harry avant que son blond n'ait le temps de faire un geste pour se dégager. Je suis tellement _dur_~… »

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, le Gryffondor plongea la main de l'Héritier dans son pantalon et la plaqua tout contre son sexe gorgé de sang à travers le tissu de son boxer.

« _Oh Merlin_ ! S'exclama Draco alors qu'un violent frisson le traversait de la tête aux pieds, rendant sa verge encore plus dur.

_ Tu as vu comme je bande~? »

Et le brun accentua la pression de la main de son homme contre son sexe, le faisant gémir dans le processus.

« Et c'est comme ça… presque tout le temps~… »

Perdu dans le regard de débauche de son amant, Draco ne parvenait plus à penser correctement. Il savait qu'il devait se tirer sans attendre sous peine de totalement perdre pied, mais il ne pouvait défaire ses yeux de son petit-ami. Ce dernier était tellement… _aguichant_. Il était tellement… comme dans ses fantasmes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Et par dessus tout, il était tellement _dur_ !

Presque inconsciemment, Draco se mit à malaxer doucement la verge de son âme-sœur.

Très satisfait de la réaction de son amour, Harry ne se fit pas prier pour gémir de tout son saoul.

« Dray, tu es sûr que… tu ne veux pas t'occuper de moi~? Demanda Harry sur un ton suppliant en se collant encore plus contre le corps du blond et en ondulant doucement contre lui. J'en ai marre de faire des rêves érotiques toutes les nuits… Tu veux savoir de quoi il est à chaque fois question~? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour décliner l'offre mais elle était beaucoup trop sèche pour lui permettre de parler. C'est donc tout naturellement que Harry prit son absence de réponse pour un oui.

« Il est question… de toi, me pilonnant vivement… m'arrachant des cris… Me touchant à des endroits que tu sais érogènes… Tu les connais bien ces endroits, hein~? »

Draco déglutit faiblement. Merlin qu'il les connaissait ces endroits ! L'un de ses doigts se trouvait d'ailleurs tout près de l'un d'eux.

Le blond frissonna quand Harry plongea sa tête dans son cou et qu'il sentit son souffle chaud le caresser doucement. Le brun mordilla le lobe de son oreille et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu les touches encore et encore… me torturant à petit feu… Parce que tu sais très bien que quand tu fais ça, tu me rends fou… Que j'atteins rapidement ma limite et que mon sexe me fait atrocement mal… Mais… tu ne me laisses pas me libérer, hein~?… Parce que tu sais exactement comment bien prendre soin de moi… Alors tu continues à me toucher et moi… je perds complètement pied~… Je hurle, je me cambre à me faire mal mais toi… tu me fais repousser ma limite encore et encore… jusqu'à ce qu'_enfin_… j'atteigne l'ultime orgasme et me déverse entre nos deux corps tandis que ta semence me remplit~… »

Harry marqua une petite pause après sa tirade. Tout d'abord parce qu'il s'était vachement excité tout seul ! Déjà que son blond caressait toujours subrepticement son sexe, maintenant son esprit était embué avec des images cochonnes et il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de jouir !

Mais il sourit néanmoins en notant que son petit-ami n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui ! Il frissonnait, était dur comme jamais -Harry sentait son érection contre sa cuisse- et même s'il ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, il savait que ceux-ci étaient devenus fiévreux.

Il n'empêche que Blaise était un pur génie : avec son plan, la victoire était assurée.

Harry se reprit rapidement, retira sa tête du cou de son blond et le regarda avec un regard mi-suppliant mi-innocent.

« S'il-te-plait~… minauda-t-il. Baise-moi à même le sol. Je n'en peux vraiment plus~… »

A ces mots, Draco faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Merlin qu'il en avait envie ! Le sang pulsait dans son pénis et un rien le ferait immédiatement exploser ! Alors pourquoi ne pas foutre sa queue dans le cul de Harry vu qu'il le demandait si gentiment, hein ?

L'Héritier Malfoy se donna une soudaine claque mentale. Non, il devait résister. Il fit une faible tentative pour retirer sa main du pantalon de son brun mais celui-ci l'en empêcha avec une mine sévère.

« Je la trouve très bien où elle est, moi~, justifia-t-il. Même si je préférerai largement avoir tes doigts dans mon anus. Alors… je vais réitérer ma demande, _s'il-te-plait_, soulage-moi… Je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour ça~… Je suis prêt à me mettre à genoux pour toi~… Je suis prêt… à te supplier~… Je te laisserai faire absolument _tout_ ce que tu veux de moi… Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est accéder à ma demande… »

L'avant-dernier neurone du blond s'éteignit à ce moment.

Le Serpentard avait beaucoup trop chaud, son sexe était beaucoup trop dur, Harry se frottait beaucoup trop lascivement contre lui et était beaucoup trop bandant pour qu'il puisse réfléchir correctement !

Pourquoi est-ce qui se privait de sexe déjà ?

« Alors~? S'enquit sensuellement Harry.

_ … E… A… T… Tu… J… E…, fut tout ce que le blond put dire. »

Avec un petit sourire victorieux, Harry se pencha vers lui pour cueillir ses lèvres mais dans un ultime effort, Draco le repoussa loin de lui. Et avant que sa libido reprenne son cerveau en otage, il s'empressa de tourner les talons, laissant derrière lui un Harry plus que surpris mais qui souriait largement : d'après ce qu'il avait vu, son blond était bientôt à point. Le brun pouvait déjà sentir sa victoire prochaine.

HPHPHPHP

« Mais regardez-moi cet immense sourire ! »

Après sa brève rencontre dans les couloirs avec le Prince des Serpentard, Harry était retourné dans son dortoir, un sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant que son blond s'était probablement enfermé dans son dortoir, le brun ne voyait pas l'intérêt de porter _Naughty Bitch_ plus de temps que nécessaire.

C'est avec surprise que le brun était entré dans un dortoir quasiment vide à l'exception de Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit-il en s'installant près du basané.

_ Dean avait quelque chose à me montrer, répondit Blaise. Là, il devait voir quelqu'un mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Sinon je suppose que la raison de ton sourire à 360° est Draco ? »

Un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Harry.

« Si tu avais vu sa tête ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me prendre dans le couloir ! Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à partir…

_ Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'avec _Naughty Bitch_ le cul de Dray te serait servi sur un plateau. »

Harry opina.

« Je m'imagine déjà le pénétrer, murmura-t-il. Je vais prendre un de ces pieds !… Du coup ça me permet de tenir le coup et de ne pas briser mon abstinence. Si près du but, ce serait vraiment trop con. »

Le sourire du Serpentard s'agrandit face au visage rayonnant de Harry.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux du bistré s'illuminèrent soudainement.

« 'Ry ! Interpela-t-il vivement. »

Le concerné se tourna vers lui et son visage se tordit dans une moue suspecte en avisant du regard pétillant du Serpentard. C'était le genre de regard qui montrait que Blaise avait une idée derrière la tête…

« Oui ? Répondit-il lentement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dirais… si je te proposais une solution pour obtenir le cul de Dray… avant la fin de la semaine ? »

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du Survivant.

« Je dirais que ça m'intéresse beaucoup… »

DMDMDMDM

Théodore haussa les sourcils avec surprise en entendant la porte du dortoir claquer violemment et qu'il vit Draco s'y engouffrer vivement avec une mine effarée sur le visage. Ainsi… qu'avec une jolie bosse déformant son pantalon.

« Tu as croisé Harry, déduisit-il. »

Pour toute réponse, Draco poussa un grognement plaintif avant de s'effondrer sur le lit de son meilleur.

« Pitié, dis-moi que tu as un plan, supplia-t-il.

_ Désolé. »

Draco soupira et se tourna sur le dos.

« Dans ce cas, c'est foutu, déclara-t-il. J'ai officiellement perdu ce _stupide_ pari.

_ Dis pas ça tu…

_ Non, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. J'aurais dû achever Harry pendant qu'il en était encore temps… Maintenant il ne sert plus à rien de le chauffer puisqu'il était déjà chaud comme la braise…

_ Mais tu…

_ Il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il est à moi et qu'il veut que je lui fasse un tas d'insanités !… Il agit exactement dans mes fantasme, comment je suis censé résister ?

_ Je…

_ Je suis foutu. »

Théodore attendit un peu pour s'assurer que cette fois-ci, son ami le laisserait parler, puis il enchaina :

« Pense à ce qui va se passer si tu perds : pendant toute une semaine, tu serras l'esclave sexuel de Harry. Et tu peux être sûr qu'il va te baiser jusqu'à ce que ton anus soit en lambeau. »

Draco fit la moue.

« Et je suis sûr que je passerai une semaine d'enfer… »

Pour toute réponse, Théodore administra à Draco une violente tape sur la cuisse.

« Aïe, protesta le blond.

_ Arrête de penser à ce genre de choses.

_ J'y arrive pas, grogna le blond. »

Le ténébreux soupira et força son ami à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Écoute, si tu craques maintenant, tu pourras profiter de Harry comme tu veux pendant quoi ? Une soirée. Ensuite tu vas devoir te mettre à quatre pattes pendant une semaine et tu peux faire une croix sur tes fantasmes, Harry ne voudrait jamais y participer. Mais si tu résistes et gagnes ce pari, tu pourras lui faire absolument _tout_ ce que tu voudras, utiliser _tous_ les objets que tu veux pendant toute une semaine et Harry n'aura pas son mot à dire. Tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, c'est gémir de tout son saoul pour augmenter ton excitation. Et ensuite, il ne pourra pas te tenir rigueur pour quoique ce soit. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? »

Draco fit la moue. Forcément pouvoir baiser son brun comme il le voulait et autant qu'il le voulait pendant toute une semaine était une option nettement plus alléchante que celle de profiter de lui seulement pendant une nuit et de faire ensuite une croix sur ses fantasmes. Surtout que l'attitude de Harry en ce moment fournissait un énorme support à son imagination qui débordait plus que jamais.

« Le prendre pendant une semaine, grommela Draco.

_ Et donc ?

_ … Et donc je vais résister, soupira le blond.

_ Très bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. »

Suite à la déclaration de Théodore, un Blaise tout sourire entra dans le dortoir.

« Je reviens d'une entrevue avec Harry, lâcha-t-il nonchalamment. Apparemment Dray, tu l'as quitté assez précipitamment. Tu avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire ? Comme… résoudre un petit problème d'érection ? »

Draco grogna.

« Ta gueule Blaise, ronchonna-t-il. »

Le sourire du basané s'étira et il s'installa sur son lit.

« Ah, l'odeur de la victoire ! Soupira-t-il rêveusement. Et quelle odeur a la défaite ?

_ _Ta gueule Blaise_, répéta Draco.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être si sûr de toi, conseilla Théodore. Au début, Dray était trop sûr de lui et au final ça l'a desservi…

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dray est à bout, je le vois bien. Et puis au cas où, j'ai mis en route un plan de secours, affirma le bistré en affichant un sourire resplendissant. »

Des frissons traversèrent aussitôt l'échine du blond. Un autre plan ? Le basané était-il sérieux ?

« Tu bluffes, grogna-t-il. »

Blaise ne répondit pas mais son sourire énigmatique s'élargit.

« Tu vas perdre ce pari, affirma-t-il. »

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent.

« Théo m'a remonté à bloc, informa-t-il. Je vais résister. »

Le Prince des Serpentard avait de toute évidence reprit de l'assurance mais le sourire malicieux du bistré ne disparut pas pour autant, ce qui fit grogner le blond de mécontentement.

« Et sinon, reprit Théodore en s'adressant à Blaise, comment ça se passe avec Ron ? »

Le basané soupira et se laissa lourdement retomber sur son lit.

« J'en sais rien, grogna-t-il. Je ne comprends plus rien à notre relation…

_ Il te fait de nouveau la gueule ? S'enquit Draco.

_ … Non. C'est juste que… il agit plus que bizarrement depuis… depuis que…

_ Depuis que tu l'as tripoté ? Termina le blond. Et ça t'étonne ? Si tu étais hétéro et qu'un homo te tripotais, tu n'agirais pas bizarrement avec lui après coup ?

_ … Je suis trop con, soupira le bistré.

_ Mais il n'est pas en colère après toi, si ? S'enquit Théodore.

_ Non. Je… Je pense que ma présence le met juste mal-à-l'aise.

_ Alors au bout d'un moment ça devrait lui passer, assura le ténébreux. Pour l'instant, il ne sait pas trop comment réagir mais quand il prendra conscience qu'il n'y a pas lieu d'agir différemment avec toi et qu'il n'est nullement dans tes intentions de lui sauter dessus -du moins pour l'instant- tout redeviendra comme avant.

_ Tu crois ?

_ J'en suis persuadé. »

Blaise lâcha un énième soupir. Il espérait que son ami avait raison… Mais de toute façon, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre et de rester là pour lui au cas où la situation s'arrangerait.

HPDMHPDM

Non.

Ce n'était _pas_ possible. Il devait rêver. Oui c'est ça, il rêvait. Parce que ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait _pas_ être vrai. Le brun n'avait pas le droit de… C'était de la concurrence _déloyale_ ! Non, c'était… c'était une _ignoble tricherie_ !

Les ongles du blond s'enfoncèrent vivement dans la paume de ses mains alors qu'il sentit son sexe raidir dans son pantalon et que sa gorge s'asséchait.

Il allait tuer Blaise. Vraiment. Il allait _l'étrangler_ de ses propres mains et il allait prendre du plaisir à le faire… D'où est-ce qu'il faisait _ça_ à son brun, hein ? D'où est-ce que…

S'en était trop !

Draco se leva brusquement de sa place et il tourna vivement la tête vers ses deux amis.

« Venez, leur dit-il simplement. »

Il s'élança ensuite rapidement vers son brun, le saisit vivement par le poignet et le tira à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

Il s'empressa ensuite de trouver une salle vide à l'intérieur de laquelle il poussa abruptement sa moitié. En se retournant, il s'aperçut avec soulagement que ses amis lui avaient emboité le pas. Théodore fut le dernier à pénétrer dans la pièce et il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Non, commença fermement le blond. Non, non, non et _non_ ! »

Il vissa un regard noir sur Blaise et pointa Harry du doigt.

« _Non_ ! Répéta-t-il. »

Loin d'être intimidé par la colère évidente du blond, Blaise sourit.

« Il n'a jamais été énoncé dans le pari que… commença-t-il.

_ C'est de la concurrence _déloyale_ ! Le coupa Draco. Pire c'est… c'est de la _trahison _! C'est… c'est un _ignoble coup-bas_ ! Tu… Tu ne peux pas… »

Draco se tourna ensuite vivement vers Harry.

« Va. te. changer, ordonna-t-il fermement. »

Harry adopta une moue candide et battit innocemment les cils.

« Tu n'aimes pas ma tenue~? Minauda-t-il. »

Draco lâcha un grognement sonore. Merlin qu'il l'aimait sa tenue ! Mais une fois encore, il aurait mille fois préféré que le brun s'habille de cette façon quand ils étaient rien que tous les deux et qu'il avait le droit de le pilonner fougueusement !

La bouche du blond se tordit en une grimace tandis que ses yeux lorgnèrent une fois de plus les vêtements de son homme. Merlin qu'il le prendrait bien ici-même, que Théodore et Blaise soient présents dans la pièce ou non !

Au niveau de son haut, rien n'avait changé, c'était le bas qui posait problème : Harry avait laissé _Naughty Bitch_ au profit d'un _ridicule_ short en cuir, laissant encore moins de place à l'imagination, si c'était possible ! Le cul du Gryffondor et ses longues jambes galbées étaient ainsi divinement bien mis en valeur. Personne ne pouvait regarder le brun sans être automatiquement excité. Alors les effets qu'avait le vêtement sur un Draco soumis à l'abstinence depuis un certain temps était comme dire ? Plus que dévastateurs.

_« Je vais le violer_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. _Je vais le violer, je vais le violer, __**je vais le violer**__. »_

Le Serpentard s'empressa ensuite de chasser ces pensées de sa tête afin de garder un minimum de contenance et de retenir au maximum sa libido.

À la seconde où il avait vu le short, Draco l'avait immédiatement reconnu : _Little Bitch_. Encore une fois le basané était allé piocher dans leur garde-robe, donnant de plus en plus à l'Hériter Malfoy, l'envie de l'étriper.

« Non, répéta-t-il. Non, non, non, non. Ce n'est _pas_ juste ! C'est… C'est de la triche ! C'est… c'est…

_ Superbement Serpentard ? Proposa Blaise avec un large sourire. »

Le blond fusilla immédiatement son ami du regard.

« _Zabini_, gronda-t-il. Sache que tu vas me le payer. Tu vas me le payer très cher. »

Le bistré fit la moue.

« Il me semblait pourtant que c'était Théo qui allait le payer très cher. Minauda-t-il.

_ Mmm, je préférerai que ce soit mon cul qui prenne cher~… intervint sensuellement Harry. »

Le brun se mit ensuite dos à Draco et il le regarda par-dessus son épaule avec une moue boudeuse.

« Regarde, invita-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu peux _voir_ que mon anus te demande~. »

Et pour son grand malheur, Draco obéit. Et à la vue du magnifique cul de son homme, il sentit un picotement familier dans son entrejambe ainsi qu'une furieuse envie d'accéder à la requête du si joli fessier.

Sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre pied, le blond fusilla une dernière fois Blaise et Harry du regard avant de tourner furieusement les talons.

« Sérieusement ? Fit Théodore une fois le blond partit, à l'intention de Harry. _Little Bitch_ ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ted ? Tu es jaloux ? Interrogea Blaise avec un sourire moqueur. »

Le bistré adressa ensuite un drôle de regard au ténébreux, que Harry ne comprit pas. Théodore, lui, comprit le sous-entendu et ça ne sembla pas le ravir du tout.

« D'après Blaise, ça va me permettre d'avoir accès au cul de Dray avant la fin de la semaine alors… se justifia Harry, préférant changer de sujet. »

Théodore opina en silence. Il ne fit pas part de ses réflexions à ses deux amis mais à son avis, à ce rythme là le blond allait craquer bien avant la fin de la semaine…

DMDMDMDM

« Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien. Je vais m'en sortir. »

Théodore lâcha un profond soupir. Après la journée de cours, il était retourné dans son dortoir avec Blaise. Dortoir que Draco n'avait pas quitté depuis l'arrivée fracassante de Harry vêtu de _Little Bitch_ lors du petit-déjeuner.

Ils avaient ainsi retrouvé le blond, assis sur le sol contre son lit, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière tout en tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je vais m'en sortir, je vais m'en sortir, répétait-il inlassablement. Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va très, très bien. »

Théodore secoua la tête avec lassitude. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas rendus !

À côté de lui, Blaise éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Dray va carrément craquer avant la fin de la semaine, conclut-il. »

Le ténébreux fit la moue mais ne répondit rien : après tout le basané avait plus que raison.

Était-il trop tard pour changer de camp ?

HPDMHPDM

Plus le temps passait et plus il était énervé.

« Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre, dit-il lentement, _comment_ est-ce que ça peut prendre autant de temps… Je ne demande quand même pas la lune ! »

Devant lui, un homme se tenait recroquevillé sur le sol. Il tremblait violemment et prenait bien soin de garder le front collé contre le sol pour ne _surtout_ pas croiser son regard. Ses vêtements étaient élimés et troués en plusieurs endroits. Il avait dans la quarantaine, était sale et d'une maigreur presque maladive. Qui eut cru que cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'il était arrivé ici !

Deux trous étaient particulièrement béants. L'un découvrait une partie de son torse se trouvant juste en-dessous de son pectoraux droit et il mettait à nu une blessure sanguinolente. Elle était infectée et du pus en suintait abondamment. Le deuxième se trouvait au niveau de sa jambe gauche. Elle dévoilait une blessure encore plus horrible que celle se trouvant sur son torse et elle avait déclenché une gangrène plutôt bien avancée. De ce fait, l'homme peinait beaucoup pour marcher. Autrement ses bras nus étaient recouverts de blessures et d'hématomes violacés en tout genre et son visage était tout boursoufflé. Du sang coulait de sa gencive douloureuse, un coquard fermait son œil gauche qui pleurait malgré lui et sa respiration était sifflante.

« Je… Je… Je… bafouilla-t-il d'une voix enrouée et à peine audible. P… P…Pardonnez-moi… Mais je…je… j'essaye au… autant que je… je peux de… de le localiser mais… Il… Il est très difficile de… de… »

Le Lord Noir lâcha un profond soupir en pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Merlin qu'il était énervé en ce moment !

Le soupir las du Seigneur des Ténèbres suffit à faire taire l'homme à ses pieds et à le faire trembler de plus belle.

« Donc, reprit le Lord tout aussi lentement, si je résume bien la situation, tu ne m'es… d'aucune… utilité… »

A ces mots, l'homme se ratatina encore plus sur lui-même et ses muscles se crispèrent.

« Je… Je peux toujours… bégaya-t-il.

_ Maitre, je vous avais prévenu, intervint une troisième personne, le localiser est pratiquement impossible et… »

L'homme se tut brusquement quand le Mage Noir posa sur lui un regard acéré.

« Si j'étais toi, je me ferai tout petit, persiffla-t-il. Parce que si je me souviens bien, tu ne m'es pas d'une grande utilité non plus. »

La mâchoire de l'homme se crispa. Il recula d'un pas, s'acculant ainsi contre un mur et il baissa respectueusement la tête. Ce geste fit tomber quelques mèches de cheveux blonds devant ses yeux océans.

« Je suis entouré d'incapables, grogna le Lord Nord. Je suis entouré _d'incapables_ et pourtant… tick, tick, tick, l'horloge tourne. Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais à quel point notre temps était compté ? »

A ces mots, l'homme blond tenta de se faire aussi petit que possible. Son Maitre était plus qu'énervé et il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop la ramener.

« Je… Je fais mon maximum Maitre, dit-il. Mais… c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une bote de foin et…

_ Des excuses, des excuses et _encore_ des excuses, coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toi, mieux que quiconque devrait savoir à quel point les excuses m'insupportent, non ? »

L'homme risqua un œil vers son Maitre mais il rebaissa presque aussitôt la tête : le regard du Lord Noir était toujours rivé sur lui et ses yeux acérés lançaient des éclairs. Les yeux de l'homme tombèrent ainsi sur les longs doigts squelettiques du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui caressaient sa baguette magique. Geste qui montrait qu'il brûlait d'envie de s'en servir. L'homme redirigea ensuite précipitamment son regard vers le sol. Mieux valait s'éviter une dose de stress supplémentaire…

_« Il ne peut **pas** te tuer, _se força-t-il à penser_. Il ne peut **pas** te tuer. »_

Mais malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler légèrement.

« Et le sortilège ? S'enquit le Mage Noir. »

L'homme sortit précipitamment de ses pensées et leva la tête vers son Maitre.

« Le… Le sortilège ? Répéta-t-il pitoyablement. »

La mâchoire de son Maitre se crispa : tout le monde savait qu'il détestait se répéter !

« Il avance lentement, Maitre, répondit-il rapidement. »

Le Lord Noir fit la moue.

« Mais tout ne dépend pas d'eux… murmura-t-il. Et quand est-il d'_eux_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

L'homme s'accorda un instant pour réfléchir.

« Ils sont bons, déclara-t-il enfin. »

La moue du Lord Noir s'accentua. Il se tut ensuite pendant un long moment durant lequel on n'entendit plus que les tremblements incontrôlés de l'homme à terre et sa respiration difficile. Sa blessure au torse saignait de plus en plus abondamment, tachant encore plus son T-shirt noir qui luisait sinistrement. Une petite flaque commençait à se dessiner près de lui.

« Reprends les recherches, ordonna finalement le Mage Noir à l'intention du blond cendré. Et la prochaine fois que tu te présentes devant moi, tu as intérêt à avoir des résultats… »

L'homme s'inclina légèrement et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour mais il se tourna une dernière fois vers son Maitre :

« Voulez-vous que je vous débarrasse de lui, Maitre ? S'enquit-il. »

Le Lord Noir effleura du regard l'homme tremblant à ses pieds.

« Tu as de la chance, répondit-il simplement. »

Comprenant le sous-entendu, l'homme s'inclina de nouveau avant de tourner les talons.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fixa la porte par laquelle son serviteur était sorti. Il l'aimait de moins en moins celui-là… Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui être… en quelque sorte… _reconnaissant_…

Le Mage Noir s'empressa de chasser cette idée de sa tête et il se leva lentement de son large fauteuil, sa baguette à la main. Il s'approcha de l'homme blessé et tourna lentement autour de lui, ne savant par quoi commencer…

Il sourit en entendant l'homme gémir et en le voyant trembler comme pas possible.

« Tu ne m'as été, commença-t-il d'une voix lente et doucereuse, absolument d'aucune utilité.

_ M… M… Mais je… je peux tou…toujours…

_ Sshhh, coupa le Lord Noir, inutile de gaspiller ta salive. »

Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pointa sa baguette sur l'homme et siffla une formule très ancienne. Sa bouche se tordit ensuite en un horrible rictus en voyant l'homme commencer à se tordre douleur et en voyant sa peau découverte se couvrir d'affreuses cloques violacées.

xx

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur, tremblait de tous ses membres, sa respiration était courte, ses pupilles ne tenaient pas en place, des larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux et sa cicatrice lui faisait terriblement mal ! Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un tentait de lui percer le crane à coup de perceuse électrique.

Le brun planta furieusement ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu'au sang, pour minimiser au maximum ses gémissements. La tête entre les mains, il suppliait Merlin de bien vouloir lui accorder un temps de répit. Sa tête était en feu, il avait l'impression qu'elle était à deux doigts d'exploser. Preuve de l'immense colère du Lord Noir… Ou encore… preuve de sa jouissance…

L'image du corps couvert de cloques de l'homme s'imposa dans l'esprit du Survivant. Il les revit gonfler, suinter du pus… Il entendit de nouveau les cris de souffrance de la pauvre victime et il sentit également l'immense plaisir qu'avait pris le Mage Noir en exécutant sa torture.

Harry fut soudainement pris d'une violente nausée mais il mordit de plus belle dans sa lèvre pour la réprimer. Il tremblait violemment et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sur ses jambes s'il essayait de se mettre debout. Il n'arriverait donc pas à atteindre la salle de bain sans ameuter tout son dortoir et il ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent inutilement.

Roulé en boule dans ses draps trempés de sueur, tremblant comme jamais, des larmes silencieuses coulant toujours de ses yeux, Harry attendit patiemment que sa crise passe. Il fit de son mieux pour chasser son affreux cauchemar de sa tête pour ne pas vomir dans son lit. Un goût métallique envahit peu à peu sa bouche, conséquence de sa blessure à la lèvre que ses dents malmenaient toujours pour se forcer à se taire, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Son lit ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vide qu'à ce moment précis ! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se blottir entre les bras de son homme ! De pouvoir s'installer dans la cale réconfortante de ses bras…

Le brun secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Si Draco avait été là, il aurait paniqué à mort ! Déjà qu'il s'était mis dans un état pas possible quand Harry s'était ouvert le doigt en cours de potion… Non, c'était vraiment un coup de chance que le blond ne soit pas là. C'était bien mieux ainsi.

Des frissons se mirent à parcourir l'échine de Harry qui ramena encore plus ses couvertures sur lui.

Après des minutes qui lui parurent être une éternité, le Gryffondor commença enfin à se sentir un peu mieux. En cherchant à tâtons entre les plis de ses couvertures, il réussit à mettre la main sur l'une des chemises de son copain. Avec un petit soupir de soulagement, il roula le vêtement en boule et l'appliqua doucement contre son visage. L'odeur de Draco était un peu partie mais on la distinguait toujours assez bien.

Un léger sourire tremblotant étira les lèvres du brun : il se sentait encore un peu mieux à présent… Mais son sourire s'éteignit presque aussitôt quand il repensa à son rêve.

C'était le troisième cette semaine ! Et même s'il était habitué à en faire beaucoup, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi intenses !… Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler à quelqu'un, même si ce n'était que pour signaler que Voldemort cherchait activement _quelqu'un_… Mais le problème était que le brun ne savait pas s'il était censé parler de ses rêves à quelqu'un ou pas. Parce que s'il était censé les garder secrets et qu'il ne le faisait pas, il craignait de changer le futur… Et puis en y réfléchissant, ça lui ressemblait plutôt de ne parler de ses rêves à personne. Mais une petite voix en son for intérieur lui soufflait néanmoins que c'était quelque chose d'important… Après tout, le Lord Noir était devenu obsédé par sa personne mystère !…

Pour mette un terme à ses doutes, Harry savait qu'il pouvait toujours demander conseil à ses enfants mais il se l'interdisait. Il était hors de question qui mêle ses enfants à quelque chose d'aussi sombre, ils s'inquièteront beaucoup trop à son sujet par la suite…

Harry soupira. Non, finalement il allait garder ça pour lui pour le moment… Mais si ses rêves s'intensifiaient, il irait peut-être se confier à quelqu'un.

HPDMHPDM

Ron mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Ça l'énervait. Ça l'énervait même _beaucoup_ ! Il ne savait pas _pourquoi_ mais ça l'énervait. Il savait que ça ne devrait pas mais… ça titillait quand même son esprit. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne parvenait pas à s'en foutre.

La cause de son énervement était simple : à quelques pas devant lui, Blaise parlait avec entrain avec un Poufsouffle. Qu'il lui parle ne le surprenait pas, ce qui mettait les nerfs du roux en pelote c'était que le jaune et noir draguait ouvertement le basané ! Et que je te sourie comme si je faisais de la publicité pour un dentifrice, et que je te touche le bras et que je rejète ma _stupide_ mèche de cheveux en arrière !… Franchement le jeune homme ne pouvait pas être plus pathétique ! Ce n'était pas comme si Blaise allait perdre son temps et sortir avec lui ! Enfin du moins… c'était ce que Ron pensait…

Le rouquin secoua vivement la tête. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en préoccupait ? Blaise était un grand garçon, alors il avait tout à fait le droit de sortir et… de coucher avec qui il voulait ! Et il n'avait aucun mot à redire là-dessus puisqu'ils n'étaient _pas_ ensemble. Enfin, _oui_ ils avaient des enfants ensemble mais le bistré n'en était pas moins libre de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, comme lui pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de la sienne. Alors… s'il voulait s'engager avec ce stupide Poufsouffle n'ayant absolument aucun charme, ça le regardait.

Ron caressa doucement du regard le couple qui se profilait devant lui et malgré sa bonne volonté, il ne put réprimer un pincement au cœur à la vue du jaune et noir caresser le flanc du bistré sans que ledit bistré ne le repousse.

« Reprends-toi Ron, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tout cela ne te regarde pas. »

Mais comme d'habitude quand le Serpentard se faisait draguer par une tierce personne -c'est fou ce que le basané était sollicité !- le Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à s'en foutre. À chaque fois que quelqu'un accostait le bistré… ça l'énervait !

Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourtant ça l'énervait vraiment. Et ce qui le faisait encore plus chier, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi ça le mettait autant en rogne !

Blaise s'aperçut soudainement de la présence du roux et il lui adressa un sourire lumineux ainsi qu'un signe de main. Les joues de Ron s'empourprèrent instantanément malgré lui et il lui adressa, en retour, un geste plus timide ainsi qu'un sourire un peu crispé. Blaise s'excusa ensuite auprès de son interlocuteur et se dirigea à grand pas vers le rouquin.

Malgré tout ses efforts pour rester stoïque, ce dernier se mit à paniquer, comme à chaque fois qu'il allait se retrouver près du basané depuis qu'il avait touché son téton… Son cœur s'emballa, ses membres se mirent à trembler et ses mains devinrent moites.

« Reste calme, reste calme, reste calme, murmura Ron à lui-même. »

Il parvint tant bien que mal à maintenir son sourire crispé mais ses joues refusèrent de perdre de leur couleur.

« Salut Ron, salua Blaise.

_ S… Salut, répondit Ron à voix-basse.

_ Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seuls tous les deux.

_ Hum… »

Un peu que ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls ! Dès que ça arrivait, Ron perdait tous ses moyens.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait… amorça le Serpentard.

_ Non ! »

Ron avait répondu un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Devant lui, il vit avec horreur le visage de Blaise se décomposer dans la tristesse. Et maintenant voilà que le basané allait culpabiliser alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais Ron n'avait d'autres choix que de l'éviter pour ne pas que Blaise ait trop conscience de son malaise. Après tout, il se voyait mal avouer au basané qu'il l'évitait parce que sa caresse l'avait troublé, qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à ça, que ça lui donnait même des triques d'enfer et que, lorsqu'il se trouvait près de lui, il revivait ce moment et se perdait dans des pensées qu'il ne devrait pas avoir en tant qu'hétéro !

« Écoute, reprit-il plus doucement, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'en ce moment, mes cours ne sont pas top et qu'il faut absolument que je redresse la barre. Le devoir de potion que tu m'as aidé à faire m'a bien remonté, mais maintenant il faut que je me concentre un minimum pour pouvoir me stabiliser… Et ta présence… ne m'aide pas franchement à être studieux… »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du bistré.

« Je le conçois, céda-t-il.

_ Donc, pendant un moment je vais être un peu occupé mais… ensuite on trainera de nouveau ensemble comme avant ! »

Pour terminer de rassurer le bistré, Ron toucha son bras dans un geste amical. Geste qu'il regretta presque aussitôt : le Serpentard avait la peau douce et des muscles vraiment saillants. Sans même en avoir conscience, Ron retraça lesdits muscles du regard et ses yeux s'évadèrent ensuite d'eux-même vers l'entrejambe du bistré. Il était sûr que Seamus avait raison et que Blaise avait une grosse, grosse, _grosse_…

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux quand il se rendit compte de ce à quoi il était entrain de penser. Il leva précipitamment les yeux vers le visage du bistré mais ça ne fit qu'empirer son état, car il était encore plus gêné d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa virilité. Il s'empressa donc de lâcher le bras du bistré et après un sourire crispé et un vague ''salut'' il tourna les talons vers son dortoir, laissant derrière lui un Blaise un peu décontenancé.

Le rouge et or en avait marre ! Il se sentait complètement perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait avec lui en ce moment.

Une fois arrivé dans son dortoir, le rouquin se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit.

« Tout va bien ? »

Ron ne leva même pas les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Pas plus qu'il ne les leva quand le brun s'assit à ses côtés en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Le roux sourit.

« Ça fait du bien de s'assoir sans avoir un short en cuir collé au cul hein ? Demanda-t-il. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Tu n'as pas idée, ajouta-t-il. Je préfère ne pas te parler de l'état dans lequel sont mes couilles à la fin de la journée… »

Ron pouffa de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, grogna Harry.

_ Si ça l'est. Mais dis-toi que c'est le prix à payer pour vaincre Malfoy. Et puis vu l'état dans lequel il est maintenant, il n'en a certainement plus pour longtemps. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry. Il était vrai qu'avoir les couilles en feu était un bien maigre prix à payer pour gagner l'étroitesse du Serpentard. Et puis il s'en sortait pas mal en filant sous la douche dès le diner terminé pour se soulager avec une eau glacée.

« Tu as sans doute raison, concéda le brun. Mais c'est de toi qu'on parlait au début, tout va bien ? »

Ron grimaça. Il hésita un instant à lui parler de tout ce qu'il se passait avec Blaise mais finalement il se ravisa.

« Oui, tout va bien, affirma-t-il. »

Mais le rouquin vit bien dans les yeux de son meilleur ami qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincu.

« Ron ? Interpela Harry.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? Je suis là pour toi si tu as un problème. Je sais que dernièrement j'ai été un peu distrait mais…

_ Je sais Harry. Je sais que tu es là pour moi et je peux t'assurer qu'à la minute où j'ai un problème, je viendrais vers toi. »

Ron regarda ensuite son ami avec inquiétude : le brun avait vraiment une petite mine ces derniers temps. Cela ne pouvait pas n'être dû qu'à son pari, si ?

« 'Ry… commença-t-il avec une petite voix. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Harry grimaça. Il hésita pendant quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

« A part mon abstinence, oui pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu me sembles… »

Ron s'interrompit quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Narcissa à la mine renfrognée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Harry. »

La moue de la brune s'accentua et après une petite hésitation, elle s'assit près de son Papa.

« Tu sais ce que cette _conne_ de Marie-Alice à fait ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle a osé… »

Ron choisit ce moment précis pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Apparemment, la conversation qui allait suivre était de l'ordre du privé. Et puis il avait ainsi une parfaite excuse pour ne pas poursuivre sa conversation avec Harry. Il ne pouvait décidément pas parler de Blaise avec le brun. Tout simplement parce qu'il était sûr de ne pas aimer sa réponse s'il lui disait qu'il se sentait bizarre quand Blaise était à proximité et qu'il avait aimé qu'il le touche. Surtout qu'étrangement, bien que bizarre ce qu'il ressentait était plutôt… agréable…

Le rouquin se donna une violente claque mentale. Non, il était toujours sûr à 100% de son hétérosexualité !

HPDMHPDM

Ron gémit faiblement. C'était bon.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter des baisers qui étaient saupoudrés sur son torse. Son gémissement s'approfondit quand une langue curieuse titilla l'un de ses tétons jusqu'à le rendre dur. Une fois ce but atteint, la langue indiscrète fit subir le même sort au second. La bouche se mit ensuite à embrasser tendrement ses pectoraux, puis elle descendit vers ses abdominaux et elle acheva sa route à son pubis.

Le rouge et or poussa un grognement de frustration : sa queue dressée était dure comme jamais et suppliait pour plus d'attentions. Il faillit ensuite s'étrangler avec sa salive en sentant un souffle chaud contre son érection.

« S… S'il-te-plait… pria-t-il. »

Accédant à sa requête, la bouche malicieuse déposa un baiser sur son pénis, ce qui le fit frémir. Satisfaite de sa réaction, elle réitéra son geste plusieurs fois avant d'engloutir entièrement son sexe.

« Oh Merlin ! Gémit Ron en se cambrant délicieusement. »

Le va-et-vient fut tout d'abord d'une lenteur sadique, frustrant le rouquin au maximum. Il leva ses hanches pour accélérer le rythme, mais ces dernières furent brusquement plaquées contre le matelas, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ron ne put alors que gémir de plus belle alors que la bouche chaude suçait sa virilité comme s'il s'agissait de la plus délicieuse des friandises.

Après un temps qui parut interminable, le rythme s'accéléra rendant Ron encore plus bruyant. Les yeux obstinément clos, le rouquin profitait autant que possible de l'intime caresse. Son sexe s'enfonçait sans ménagement dans la gorge accueillante, lui fournissant tout plein de sensations plus qu'agréables. Des frissons plus que plaisants le traversaient de part en part.

« Oh Merlin ! Gémit-il encore. »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il voulut remuer des hanches pour ressentir encore plus de plaisir et les mains qui les tenaient les relâchèrent, le laissant ainsi bouger de tout son saoul.

C'était tellement bon ! Sentir cette bouche plus qu'experte autour de sa queue… Merlin ! Une pipe ne lui avait jamais procuré autant de plaisir. Ses cordes vocales n'étaient plus bridées et ses hanches s'étaient enrôlées dans une danse acharnement indécente.

Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, il sentit un doigt entrer en lui. Il se crispa immédiatement et ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre cette intrusion mais seul un gémissement sortit de sa gorge car la bouche avait accéléré son rythme. De ce fait, il en oublia complètement le doigt. Mais il sentit sans problème le second.

« Attends tu… dit-il. »

Mais encore une fois, la bouche compétente le lui fit complètement oublier. Et au fur et à mesure, ce que les doigts faisaient en lui devint de plus en plus orgasmique, s'ajoutant de ce fait au plaisir que le roux ressentait déjà. Et ce jusqu'à ce que…

« Oh _putain_ ! Glapit Ron en se cambrant fougueusement. »

… les doigts inquisiteurs trouvent sa prostate.

« Oh putain, oh putain, _oh putain_ ! »

Heureux d'avoir trouvé ce point si sensible, les deux doigts s'enfoncèrent dans l'intimité du roux avec ferveur rendant ledit roux encore plus bruyant.

« C'est trop bon ! S'extasia-t-il. »

Ses hanches s'agitèrent encore pour rencontrer plus intensément les doigts en lui ainsi que la bouche autour de lui, tous extrêmement doués.

Les yeux plus fermés que jamais, le roux se délectait de cet intense moment de jouissance.

Pour augmenter son plaisir un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux premiers, l'emmenant aux portes de l'extase. Mais pile au moment où il atteignait sa limite, les doigts se retirèrent, faisant grogner le roux de frustration.

« Remets-les ! Grogna-t-il. »

Mais les doigts ne revinrent pas. La bouche s'en alla aussi, frustrant le rouge et or encore plus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre mais il la referma en sentant quelque chose de bien plus gros prendre place à son entrée. Des frissons d'appréhensions traversèrent le corps de Ron et au bout d'un temps qui lui parut être une éternité, il sentit quelque chose entrer en lui. Et un plutôt _gros_ quelque chose !

Tous les muscles du corps du Gryffondor se crispèrent tandis qu'une douleur lancinante traversa son échine. Mais pour faire passer la douleur, une main habile s'enroula autour de son érection visqueuse et se mit à le branler impétueusement. C'eut le mérite de détendre le rouquin et permit à la verge de taille importante d'amorcer un doux va-et-vient qui devint très vite une source de plaisir pour le rouquin, qui remua ses hanches pour en avoir plus. Le va-et-vient s'intensifia alors, encore et encore jusqu'à…

« Oh _PUTAIN_ ! »

…ce qu'elle atteigne sa prostate.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Ron s'enfonça lentement dans l'extase. Il n'aurait jamais cru que se faire enculer serait si bon. Le sexe gonflé de sang s'enfonçait encore et encore dans son intimité avec force et à chaque fois qu'elle touchait sa prostate… un plaisir immense secouait ses entrailles.

« Encore… supplia-t-il. »

Sa demande fut exaucée, le va-et-vient s'intensifia et Ron remua d'autant plus les hanches pour venir à la rencontre de la verge qui le pilonnait vivement. Ses reins se cambraient avec fougue et il n'avait jamais autant utilisé ses cordes vocales de sa vie. Ses doigts serraient ses draps à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Le roux se sentait perdre pied à une vitesse impressionnante et il trouvait que c'était absolument génial.

La main autour de son sexe douloureux n'avait pas bougé et le masturbait toujours vivement, ajoutant considérablement à son plaisir.

« Oh Merlin !… s'extasia-t-il. »

Soudain, Ron sentit un baiser se déposa doucement dans son cou. Puis une voix retentit :

« Ouvre les yeux, lui demanda une voix grave et douce. Je veux te regarder dans les yeux quand tu atteindras l'orgasme. »

Lentement, Ron s'exécuta, et plongea ainsi ses yeux dans ceux de la personne qui lui procurait un tel plaisir.

« Blaise, murmura-t-il faiblement d'une voix enrouée. »

Il cria ensuite quand le sexe tendu du basané heurta une nouvelle fois violemment sa prostate, tandis que ledit basané se penchait vers lui pour déposer un doux baiser dans son cou.

Ron frissonna en sentant le souffle du vert et argent lui chatouiller le cou.

« Blaise, souffla-t-il chaudement.

_ … Dis-le encore, intima le bistré. Je veux t'entendre hurler mon nom.

_ Blaise, s'exécuta Ron.

_ Encore.

_ Blaise ! »

Perdu dans la marée miel qui lui faisait face, Ron ne s'enfonça que plus rapidement dans un état second. Et le plaisir qui l'envahissait était tel, que tout ce que son cerveau embué l'autorisait à faire était de scander encore et encore le nom du Serpentard. Jusqu'à ce que…

… Ron se réveille en sursaut.

Il était complètement en nage et la position surélevée de son drap lui indiquait clairement qu'il avait un petit problème au niveau de son entrejambe. La douleur qui avait pris d'assaut son sexe convergeait dans ce sens. Il n'en faudrait surement pas beaucoup pour qu'il éjacule. Il grimaça ensuite en sentant que ses draps étaient déjà visqueux : apparemment il avait vraiment beaucoup apprécié ce rêve !

Ron se laissa lourdement retomber sur son matelas et il essaya au maximum de se calmer mais rien n'y fit. Il ne pouvait pas le nier : il venait de faire un rêve cochon avec un mec. Il venait de faire un rêve cochon avec Blaise Zabini.

« Merde, jura-t-il à mi-voix. »

HPDMHPDM

Harry ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait là. Tout était un peu… confus dans sa tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement du rêve atroce qu'il avait fait quelques instants plus tôt qui l'avait fait vomir jusqu'à ses tripes dans les toilettes. Et puis il se souvenait de s'être recouché, tout tremblotant et la tête à deux doigts d'imploser. Il se souvenait d'avoir pensé à Draco. À avoir prié pour qu'il ait la soudaine envie de venir lui rendre une petite visite et qu'il le prenne dans ses bras puissants et lui dise des mots rassurants à l'oreille… Et puis il s'était vite repris en imaginant la réaction du Serpentard en le voyant dans cet état. Il paniquerait tellement !… Non, il valait mieux le laisser en dehors de tout ça. Ensuite, le brun avait pensé à Sirius et à quel point il aurait aimé qu'il soit là. Il aurait pu foncer le voir et tout le dire !… Mais son parrain n'était pas là… Et puis… involontairement, il s'était mis à penser au futur époux de son parrain.

Et sans même savoir comment, il se retrouvait debout devant la porte des appartements de son professeur de potions, après avoir déclenché la sonnerie inaudible pour les personnes se trouvant dans le couloir, au milieu de la nuit.

Il était fou. Il avait _définitivement_ perdu l'esprit. Il ferait mieux de déguerpir avant que son professeur ne se réveille.

Harry savait qu'il devait partir. Il savait que son professeur allait l'allumer en le trouvant ici mais pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Dans un sens, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et le potioniste semblait le mieux placé pour ça. Pendant longtemps, Harry l'avait soupçonné d'être un traitre au profit de Voldemort, mais il avait bien dû admettre que son professeur était tout à fait loyal. Et puis il était un professeur, proche de Dumbledore et il était également l'époux de son parrain, le père de son peut-être futur gendre et le parrain de sa moitié, alors le potioniste semblait être la personne la mieux placée à qui Harry pouvait se confier…

Donc Harry attendit. Et quelques minutes plus tard, un Severus Snape bougon et tout endormi ouvrit hargneusement la porte. Harry recula tout d'abord, surpris par l'apparence extérieur de son professeur. Le potioniste portait un T-Shirt un peu trop large pour lui, qui dévoilait largement l'une de ses clavicules et il avait également revêtu un short assez lâche sur ses hanches. Ses cheveux encore humides étaient en batailles autour de sa tête et il se faisait de toute évidence violence pour garder les yeux ouverts malgré la forte lumière que dégageait sa baguette.

Quand il reconnut son élève, son visage se tordit dans une moue acariâtre et ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs.

« _Potter_, gronda-t-il. Je vous _jure_ que… »

Le brun devait vraiment avoir une tête à faire peur parce que Severus ne termina pas sa phrase. Et Harry fut encore plus surpris de voir son visage se radoucir quelque peu.

Un court instant plus tard, le potioniste s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

HPDMHPDM

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :) N'hésitez pas à le commenter !

**Prochain chapitre** : Entre le **13-15** juillet !

**Informations** :

- Concernant la purge sur FF. Net, je voulais commencer une autre fic pour que vous ayez toujours accès à mon profil même si cette fic est supprimée. Comme ça vous pourrez savoir ce que je compte faire avec ma fic. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'aurais le temps de la commencer mais juste au cas où, le titre serait 97.8% Si jamais je change d'avis sur le titre, je vous tiendrais au courant :)

- Concernant l'arrivée de Sirius dans l'histoire, je sais qu'elle est très attendue mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Il faut vraiment que j'en arrive à un certain point de l'histoire avant de l'introduire parce que sinon, je vais m'embrouiller plus qu'autre chose. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, normalement il devrait arriver un peu après la mise en couple de James

- Pour ceux qui ont encore des doutes, oui Killian est amoureux de Christopher. C'est dit dans le chapitre 20 si je me souviens bien


	34. Chapitre 28 : Petit pas

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant…

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai enfin eu le temps de répondre aux reviews ! :)

Merci à : Elec9; Fuhatsu; MangaLoveee; Amysthyste; philae89; NekoJilly; Ninie63; nightmare of Minoru; Jessyka; brigitte26; Florence Baker; FunkyStar; Dracolina3; nononekoo; Eichi-chan; Naifu-Sasu; Praxagora; Dororo03; Makie; sasu-hime; anitadraz; vampirette-flower; umikp; Calichou; jememj; sheinny sparrow; Erilys; Laura; miruru-sensei; Child of Misfortune; AyaUchiwa; Elektra Black; nytiss973; Faanatique; ambroisine; jess; sora sama; LOLO; SIRIUS X SEVERUS; Oranne; samara; Sheego; animophilenrose; Amandyne pour votre review sur le chapitre 25 !

.

A : philae89; brigitte26; Dracolina3; Sweet-girly-eclipse; Violine; Naifu-Sasu; Fuhatsu; Sayumi (x2); Dororo03; Erilys; sasu-hime; JessykaMcAdams; MangaLoveee; Florence Baker; Black-rabe; umiko; kisis; marjorie27; Mai96; Ecnerrolf; Lilianna973; Petite Amande; Child of Misfortune; nononekoo; melethryn; Eichi-chan; nytiss973; sheinny sparrow; miruru-sensei; A. N. Onyme (x2); caro06; Akirafye; Manga-Angel-Yaoi; mikan-chan21; vampirette-flower; Faanatique; LOLO; Oranne; jess; AmbreNunquam; animophilenrose; Elec9; Okawa; Sirius x severus (x2); HortenseCortes; Praxagora; Elektra Black; x-Sa-Chan-x(x2); pour votre review sur le chapitre 26 !

.

A : philae89; Violine; x-Sa-Chan-x; Dororo03; MangaLoveee; Dracolina3; sasu-hime; Eichi-chan; SIRIUS X SEVERUS; diane666; BB-initials; Naifu-Sasu; Guest; Guest; Guest; Love-Hetalia; sheinny sparrow (x2); Guest; Guest; coccinelover; Loucat; Guest; Florence Baker; Sayumi; nononekoo; Fuhatsu; hopeless mitsuki; anna-cool; Ecnerrolf; vampirette-flower; Violet70; animophilenrose; Kinstories; Niny; pour votre review sur le chapitre 27 !

.

**RAR (chapitre 25, 26, 27)** :

**SIRIUS X SEVERUS** : Concernant le Chris/Val -on ne pourra pas dire que tu n'as pas défendu ce couple ;)- malgré tous tes efforts, je n'arrive toujours pas à me l'imaginer. La mise en couple ne serait pas un problème, je peux toujours trouver quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à les imaginer ensemble... Ça reste super bizarre pour moi. Le threesome passe mieux parce qu'il y a James. Mais franchement, ne compte pas trop sur un Chris/Val. Et comme je ne me suis pas encore décidée, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ce que je ferai de Greg au cas où il n'est pas choisi.

La mise en couple de James étant pour bientôt, il y aura d'autres passages avec Valentin :)

J'aime bien aussi le Blaise/Théo :) Mais je préfère le Blaise/Ron. Et puis comme ça je peux casser le Ron/Hermione qui me sort par les yeux vu que je n'aime pas les couples hétéros :p

Sinon l'homme auprès de Voldemort n'est absolument pas Lucius. Vu qu'il a trahi le Lord Noir, aller le voir ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Je peux également te dire qu'il est prévu que le SB/SS soit bien détaillé et que ce couple apparaisse également dans mon autre fic ;)

**AyaUchiwa** : Concernant la fréquence de tes reviews, je comprends tout à fait qu'avec le bac, tu es été particulièrement occupée -j'étais dans la même situation que toi ^^. Et pour Grégory, plusieurs de mes lectrices m'ont dit qu'il faisait plus uke que seme et que de ce fait il colle pas avec James qui est également un uke. C'est peut-être ce qui te dérange…

**Erilys** : Je suis vraiment désolée mais pour l'intrigue avec la guerre et Draco, je ne sais pas du tout dans combien de chapitres je vais en parler. Je n'y ait pensé que très furtivement. Mais dès que j'aurais un ordre d'idée, je te tiendrais au courant :)

**Laura** : Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir :) Surtout qu'elle était longue et me faisait pas mal de compliments -ce n'est pas bon pour mes chevilles ça…- Concernant Ezéchiel, je l'ai inventé de toute pièce. Je n'ai pas utilisé de modèle, je me suis simplement dit que ce serait drôle si Ethan avait un jumeau maléfique ^^ J'arrive à me l'imaginer amoureux et c'est plutôt comique d'ailleurs. Mais par contre je n'arrive pas à le faire quand il est petit alors je ne sais pas si je vais l'inclure à l'histoire.

**sheinny sparrow** : Alors à la base j'avais dit une soixantaine de chapitres sans compter le prologue, les interludes et les bonus, mais je me rends compte que je n'arrive pas du tout à déterminer le nombre de chapitres dont je vais avoir besoin pour clore un sujet -par exemple la mise en couple de Blaise et Ron. Ça dépend vraiment de l'inspiration que j'ai sur le moment alors mes approximations ne peuvent qu'être que fausses x) Surtout que j'ai toujours des idées qui me viennent au fur et à mesure que j'écris -par exemple à la base Valentin et Ézéchiel n'existent pas, je les ai inclus sur un coup de tête ^^ Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est loin d'être terminé :)

Tu fais également parti des rares personnes qui ne veulent pas que James finisse avec Grégory ^^'

**FunkyStar** : Pour la mise en couple de Dean et Seamus en bonus, il faut que je réfléchisse. Si je trouve une idée pourquoi pas :)

**Animophilenrose** : Voldemort ne va faire qu'une petite apparition et il sera plus développé plus tard dans l'histoire ^^ Et pour Ginny, Crabbe etc. j'en parlerai également plus tard.

**mikan-chan21** : FF. Net ne prend pas les noms de sites. Du coup je n'ai pas eu celui que tu m'as passé ^^' Et en cas de suppression, je dirais où est posté ma fic sur ma page de profil.

**Manga-Angel-Yaoi** : J'ai mis ''peut-être'' que je reposterai ma fic si elle est supprimée parce que je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force ^^ Après avoir dépassé les 1000 reviews, recommencer à zéro me déprime rien qu'à y penser. Donc ça dépendrait de si la suppression de ma fic me casse trop le moral ou pas.

**Melethryn** : Tu pourrais me repasser l'adresse du site qui propose des sites où le MA est accepté ? Parce que tout ce que j'ai reçu c'est ''topic/77279/63455981/1/'' et ça ne mène nul part.

**Nononekoo** : Le cauchemar d'Harry n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il a fait et qui le ronge dans le futur ^^ Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas encore arrivé. J'ai appris récemment que le rating M correspondait au domaine de la suggestion… A ce moment-là, je me suis dit qu'une fois la purge terminée, je n'irai plus lire de fic sur FF. Net étant donné que mon esprit est beaucoup trop tordu pour se contenter de simples suggestions :P

**Child of Misfortune** : James avec Val, Killian avec Chris et Xavier avec Greg… J'ai bien ri quand j'ai lu ça x) Je te propose de m'envoyer le cookie et s'il est bon je le ferai peut-être :P

**Sweet-girly-eclipse** : FF. Net ne prend pas en charge les adresses mails. Du coup j'ai rien reçu. Il faudrait que tu me la renvoies en mettant des espaces entre les mots

**Marjorie27** : J'ai suivi ton conseil :)

**Vampirette-flower** : Quand Gabriel dit à son Père que son Papa ne l'avait pris qu'une fois, je me suis mal exprimée ^^ Je voulais dire qu'il ne l'avait pris qu'une fois pour qu'il tombe enceint.

**hopeless mitsuki** : Je voulais juste dire que si j'occulte Voldemort, c'est pour une raison de praticité. Je galère suffisamment à mettre les couples ensembles et à essayer de mettre une touche légère dans les chapitres pour qu'en plus je doive composé avec la touche dramatique de Voldemort. Ça me compliquerait la tache et rallongerai les chapitres -même si certaines de mes lectrices apprécient les longs chapitres, comme j'ai souvent des problèmes de bêta, pour la mise en œuvre et les relectures du chapitre ça rend le post encore plus fastidieux. Je préfère donc ne pas tout mélanger au risque de me compliquer la vie et de finalement me lasser d'écrire parce que ça me soulera trop, l'histoire étant devenue trop compliquée à mettre en place.

Par rapport aux jumeaux qui ne s'inquiètent pas en temps de guerre, désolée si pour toi ça manque de réalisme mais je ne saurais pas garder la touche comique tout en la mélangeant à peur ressentie à cause de Voldemort et en pensant à caser James avec quelqu'un. Crois-moi, si je le fais, l'histoire ta paraitra encore moins crédible.

Et pourquoi est-ce que les jumeaux chercheraient la salle au sablier ? C'était dans le futur qu'il était, pas dans le passé.

Et ne t'en fais pas, ta review ne m'a pas offensée :)

**Sayumi** : Le troisième prétendant de James est bien Grégory :) Mais au risque de te surprendre, je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire de James. Je verrais bien quand je serais entrain de l'écrire ^^

**LOLO** (enfin je crois que c'est toi ^^') : L'homme avec Voldemort, je l'ai inventé de toute pièce

**BB-initials** : Bien que j'ai une idée très précise du déroulement de l'histoire je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres il va me falloir pour finir cette fic. Comme j'écris pas mal au feeling, beaucoup d'idées me viennent au fur et à mesure et donc à chaque fois que j'essaye de faire une estimation, elle est fausse ^^' De plus je ne sais jamais à l'avance combien de chapitres il va me falloir pour qu'un événement soit le plus réaliste possible.

.

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne ^^'

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 28: Petit pas

.

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'arrivait tout simplement _pas_ à y croire. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il se retrouverait au milieu de la nuit, dans les appartements privés de son professeur de potions et qu'il boirait une tasse de chocolat chaud après un cauchemar, il n'y aurait pas cru. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Après être entré dans les appartements, décorés avec goût, du potioniste, Harry avait timidement pris place dans un énorme et moelleux fauteuil et il avait rivé ses yeux sur le magnifique tapis qu'il y avait à ses pieds, n'osant pas regarder son professeur.

Il avait sursauté quand une tasse remplie de chocolat chaud était apparue devant ses yeux. Il avait levé, avec surprise, les yeux vers son professeur qui lui tendait ladite tasse avec nonchalance.

« M… Merci, avait bafouillé Harry en se saisissant avec maladresse du brevage. »

Le brun avait ensuite fermé doucement les yeux et pris une lampée de la boisson chaude qui s'était avérée être délicieuse. Le brun avait rouvert les yeux quand son professeur avait pris place dans un fauteuil en regard de lui. Mais ce dernier n'avait rien dit pendant un moment, le laissant se calmer un peu. Et puis, quand Harry était arrivé à peu près à la moitié de sa tasse, il lui avait demandé d'une voix étonnamment douce ce qui s'était passé. Harry avait alors poussé un discret soupir avant de tout lui raconter.

Severus n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute sa tirade et quand il eut terminé, Harry était retourné à son chocolat qui n'avait pas refroidi.

Le brun se sentait vraiment mieux à présent, et il se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas que du lait chocolaté dans sa tasse… Mais bon, si ça lui permettait de se sentir mieux.

Harry termina tranquillement son cacao tandis que son professeur de potion était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Le brun regarda ensuite sa tasse vide avec une mine un peu déçue : il serait pas contre une autre tournée. Il leva les yeux vers Severus, qui ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui, et fit une croix sur ce désir. Même s'il était temporairement plus humain, il restait néanmoins Severus Snape alors il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin !…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la scène n'avait toujours pas changé : Severus l'ignorait toujours admirablement et Harry était toujours silencieusement assis dans le fauteuil, sa tasse vide à la main. Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il interrompre son professeur dans ses interrogations ? Partir discrètement ? Rester ? Parce qu'il n'allait quand même pas passer la nuit ici !

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Harry se décida :

« Euh… p… professeur Snape ? Interrompit-il d'une voix tremblante. »

Le concerné sursauta légèrement face à son interruption et leva curieusement les yeux vers lui, daignant enfin s'intéresser à son élève.

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent un peu sous la gêne.

« Je… Je… bafouilla-t-il. Qu…

_ Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Devant la question, ce fut au tour de Harry de sursauter. Il papillota plusieurs fois les yeux sous la surprise et darda un indécent regard interloqué sur son professeur. Ce dernier venait-il _réellement_ de s'enquérir de sa santé ? Plus que ça, c'était l'expression faciale du potioniste qui l'étonnait le plus : nul trace de mépris ou de dégout ou encore de dédain… Bon, elle n'était ni douce, ni chaleureuse mais elle restait néanmoins plutôt… _gentille_.

« Potter, reprit Severus, vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Ne voulant pas passer encore une fois pour un parfait abruti, Harry se força à redevenir maitre de ses émotions.

« Je… Oui, un peu, répondit-il doucement, la tête baissée. M… Merci je… »

Il s'interrompit en sentant le poids de la tasse disparaître de ses mains et en levant la tête, il se rendit compte que son professeur s'était levé de son siège et qu'il se tenait, à présent, debout près de lui.

« Je… fit Harry. »

Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer; il se dirigea vers une étagère et il commença à fouiller dans ses placards, preuve qu'il était entrain de lui préparer un deuxième chocolat. Harry ne put alors retenir un léger sourire.

Finalement, il semblait à Harry que les Serpentard n'étaient pas les seules personnes qu'il avait jugés un peu trop précipitamment. Le brun était également entrain de changer d'avis à propos de son professeur de potions. Il savait à présent qu'il pouvait se montrer… _gentil_, quand l'envie lui en prenait.

En plus de sa morale, Harry était entrain de changer d'avis sur son professeur du côté _physique_. Pendant toutes ces années, Severus Snape n'avait été qu'une sorte de chauve-souris ambulante, n'ayant absolument aucun charme. Mais maintenant qu'il y regardait mieux…

Le potioniste était toujours fourré dans les cachots alors à cause de l'humidité régnant là-bas et des vapeurs s'échappant des chaudrons, il avait toujours le visage gras et peu soigné. Mais maintenant qu'il sortait de la douche, la peau de son visage était redevenue nette et propre et, Harry devait l'avouer, le potioniste avait un plutôt beau teint… Ses cheveux, lavés, étaient propres et retombaient gracieusement sur son cou. Et quand le visage de l'ex-Serpentard n'était pas tordu dans le mépris, il était… plutôt pas mal à regarder. Son visage était fin et il avait une peau de diaphane. Quand elle n'était pas pincée, sa bouche fine, légèrement pulpeuse était engageante et de longs cils de biches surplombaient ses yeux encres.

Côté corps, eh bien le potioniste était plutôt fin malgré une musculature bien présente. Et cette finesse était accentuée par son pyjama devenu trop large à cause d'une récente perte de poids. En effet, à cause de l'histoire du voile, Severus avait passé le plus clair de son temps enfermé, cherchant sans relâche une solution et il avait beaucoup négligé son alimentation, tout le monde avait pu constater ce fait. Une fois Sirius sortit, le potioniste avait recommencé à s'alimenter normalement mais à cause de la venue des enfants du futur, il avait de nouveau cessé de se nourrir correctement et il perdait du poids. À une vitesse peu flagrante mais tout de même bien présente.

Et les yeux de Harry avait failli sortir de leurs orbites quand son professeur s'était retourné, dévoilant ainsi un atout _majeur_ de son physique que sa robe de sorcier cachait malheureusement : le ténébreux avait un cul du tonnerre !… C'était vraiment un gâchis qu'il soit tout le temps caché !

Dernier point dont le Gryffondor s'était rendu compte et qui était merveilleusement bien mis en valeur grâce au short de son professeur : ce dernier avait des jambes fines qui s'étiraient à l'infini ! Tout le monde savait que le potioniste était grand, mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous c'était que ses jambes étaient à ce point grandes et galbées ! Mais malheureusement, encore une fois, les vêtements trop larges du potioniste ne le mettaient pas du tout en valeur ! Ils le tassaient et ne dévoilaient pas du tout ses formes. Et Merlin que ces hanches étroites devraient être mises en valeur !

Tout cela pour dire que, bien qu'Harry avait jusque là pensé que son parrain avait la poisse pour être tombé sur quelqu'un avec un physique aussi peu engageant, il pensait à présent qu'il avait une chance de cocus !

Les joues du Lion s'empourprèrent ensuite vivement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était entrain de mater, sans retenue, son professeur de potions. Et ce fut pile le moment que choisi ledit professeur pour se retourner.

Avisant de la couleur des joues de Harry, il s'abstint de tous commentaires -il préférait ne pas savoir ce à quoi le Lion avait pu penser- et se dirigea vers lui. Il lui donna ensuite la tasse de nouveau pleine, reprit sa place dans le fauteuil qu'il avait précédemment quitté et se replongea dans ses pensées. Trop content d'avoir le droit à une seconde tasse de cacao, Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi en silence. Silence qu'un drôle de gargouillis coupa. Harry sortit aussitôt de ses pensées avec un petit sursaut alors que Severus ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Tout en levant la tête vers son professeur, Harry ne put réprimer un petit sourire amusé : le gargouillis ne venait pas de lui, et Harry avait tout de suite reconnu de quoi il s'agissait. Apparemment, le potioniste avait un petit creux… Mais ledit potioniste ne semblait pas avoir remarqué cette demande d'attention de la part de son ventre.

Peu de temps après, un deuxième gargouillis se fit entendre. Mais là encore, Severus resta immuable.

Les sourcils de Harry se haussèrent de surprise : son professeur ne se rendait vraiment pas compte que son estomac criait famine ? Par étonnant qu'il ait perdu autant de poids durant ses périodes de grande concentration dans ce cas !

Son regard se fit soudainement inquiet quand il se rappela qu'il était vrai que le professeur de potions était de plus en plus absent dans la Grande Salle lors des repas. Et en le voyant comme ça, avec le teint pale, le visage émacié et flottant dans ses vêtements, le potioniste ne semblait plus aussi intimidant que dans le passé. Au contraire, il dégageait une certaine… fragilité.

Harry se dandina un peu sur place, mal-à-l'aise. À présent, il ressentait une certaine inquiétude vis-à-vis de la santé de son professeur. Si ce dernier ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait faim, Harry ne devrait-il pas lui signaler ce fait ? Histoire qu'il mange un peu après tant de temps d'un jeune involontaire.

« Heu… p… professeur Snape ? Fit-il d'une toute petite voix. »

Severus leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« Vous avez déjà terminé votre chocolat ? S'enquit-il.

_ Non, non. Je… Votre ventre gargouille depuis un moment professeur, informa Harry, les jours rouges. Alors peut-être que… »

Severus écarta sa remarque d'un simple geste de la main, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance.

« Je n'ai pas dîné ce soir, répondit-il. Ça doit être pour ça… Je mangerai quelque chose plus tard.

_ Mais… fit Harry alors que son professeur s'apprêtait à replonger dans ses réflexions. Ce midi non plus vous n'avez pas mangé. Ni ce matin… »

A ces mots, Severus posa des yeux ronds sur son élève. Un début d'agacement ressortait de son attitude, ce qui fit déglutir Harry péniblement. Maintenant que le professeur se conduisait avec une certaine gentillesse avec lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il reprenne son ancienne attitude.

« Et alors ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

_ Et bien… ça fait un moment que vous n'avez rien avalé…

_ … Et alors ? »

Les joues de Harry s'empourprèrent au fur et à mesure que la voix de son professeur se faisait sèche.

« Et bien, répondit Harry, vous devriez manger quelque chose… Comme ça vous… vous aurez plus d'énergie et…

_ … Je vous ai déjà dit que je mangerai plus tard.

_ Oui mais… vous risquez d'oublier… »

Severus fronça les sourcils tandis qu'une nette surprise et incrédulité transparaissaient de ses yeux, ce qui mit Harry plus que mal-à-l'aise. Ses jours rougirent vivement mais il se força néanmoins à soutenir le regard de son professeur.

« Potter, grogna Severus d'une voix doucereuse après un silence, je n'ai pas le souvenir que vous soyez ma baby-sitter et je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul alors…

_ Si c'était le cas, vous ne flotteriez pas dans votre pyjama… bougonna Harry. »

A ces mots, les yeux de Severus faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Mais étrangement à part une grande incrédulité, nulle colère se transparaissait de son regard.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent néanmoins en silence. Minutes durant lesquelles la gorge d'Harry devint plus que sèche alors qu'il faisait toujours de son mieux pour soutenir le regard de son professeur. Ledit professeur finit par prendre la parole :

« Potter, grogna-t-il, terminez votre chocolat. »

Suite à cela, Severus replongea dans ses pensées. Le ton qu'il avait adopté était tellement sec que Harry s'exécuta aussitôt.

xx

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Harry leva lentement la tête vers le potioniste. Il venait à peine de terminer son chocolat et, effectivement, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il ne savait pas ce que son professeur avait mis dans sa tasse mais en tout cas, ça avait un effet du tonnerre ! Harry n'avait plus les images de son cauchemar collé à la rétine de ses yeux, il ne tremblait plus, sa nausée avait disparu et il se sentait étrangement serein.

« Oui, merci, répondit-il d'une petite voix. »

Severus se leva de son siège, récupéra la tasse puis il alla la déposa dans un coin prévu à cet effet.

Quand il revint vers son élève, il tenait une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide rosé à la main.

« Buvez ça avant d'aller vous coucher, recommanda-t-il en tendant la fiole à Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit le brun en se saisissant de la potion.

_ Une sorte de pansement, répondit Severus. Ça devrait vous aidez à mettre vos cauchemars de coté pour un temps. Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas que Draco soit au courant de tout ça ?

_ Non !

_ Et bien sachez que dernièrement vous avez vraiment une sale tête. Enfin… plus que d'habitude. Et si Draco ne s'acharnait pas autant à vous éviter, il l'aurait tout de suite remarqué. En buvant cette potion, vous devriez vous sentir mieux, ne plus penser à ce genre de chose. Donc vous devriez ressembler à un peu moins à un zombie de façon à moins alerter Draco sur le contenu de vos rêves. »

Harry acquiesça en silence.

« Et… à propos de… de Voldemort ? S'enquit-il.

_ Ne vous occupez pas de ça, lui intima Severus. Ça ne vous concerne plus à présent. J'en m'en occupe. Tout ce que vous devez faire… c'est… reprendre vos… précédentes activités… »

Un timide sourire étira les lèvres du Gryffondor quand il comprit ce à quoi son professeur faisait allusion.

« Merci, souffla-t-il en faisant rouler la fiole entre ses doigts. Je sais que vous me détester mais comme vous être le parrain de Dray, le père de mon peut-être futur gendre et l'époux de mon parrain… je… je ne sais pas… j'ai pensé que vous étiez la personne que je devrais venir voir… »

Severus se retint de justesse de corriger son élève en rétorquant que _jamais_ il ne se marierait avec son parrain et il opina en silence.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry se leva de son fauteuil, remercia une nouvelle fois son professeur et quitta ses appartements pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Là, il prit bien soin de boire la potion que le potioniste lui avait donné avant de se coucher. Une fois dans son lit, il s'endormit aussitôt et ne fit aucun cauchemar.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, il ne garda qu'un très léger souvenir de sa nuit passée. Il se souvint de sa petite visite à son professeur de potions, mais il en oublia complètement la raison. À présent, c'était Severus qui avait écopé de toutes ses angoisses.

HPDMHPDM

Une fois de plus, Ron Weasley était perdu. Mais alors, _complètement_ perdu ! Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi paumé de toute sa vie.

Le rouquin était hétéro. Il en était sûr puisqu'il raffolait des jolies filles aux décolletés bien fournis et que la vue d'un homme ne lui faisait rien. Alors il se demandait bien _pourquoi_ il avait fantasmé sur Blaise ! Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Et pourtant il avait beau se dire ce qu'il voulait, se justifier comme il le voulait, le fait était toujours qu'il avait fantasmé sur le bistré. Et son rêve lui avait assez plu pour qu'il ait deux fois la trique !

Ron n'y comprenait plus rien. En plus, à présent, il était hors de question de regarder le basané dans les yeux ! Il avait bien trop honte. Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester à l'écart. Et ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose car la présence chaleureuse de Blaise lui manquait affreusement. Il mourrait d'envie de parler avec le Serpentard, de rire à ses blagues ou même juste se tenir près de lui en silence. Il voulait plus que tout reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissée mais ce n'était pas possible. Le rouge et or ne pouvait se retrouver en présence du basané sans rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bafouiller comme un abruti en tordant nerveusement ses mains devenues moites. Engager une conversation était donc impossible.

Le pire dans tout ça c'était que Ron était sûr que Blaise pensait qu'ils se voyaient moins parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Même si le rouquin lui assurait le contraire, il était sûr que le bistré n'était pas tout à fait convaincu.

Ron lâcha un sourd grognement en avisant d'un spectacle qui l'énervait par dessus tout : non loin de lui, Blaise se faisait très visiblement draguer par un Serpentard. Et oui, ça ne s'était pas amélioré avec le temps. Le roux détestait toujours autant qu'une tierce personne drague le bistré. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en foutre.

C'était stupide, hein ? Il était hétéro, Blaise était gay, alors il avait tout à fait le droit de sortir avec quelqu'un ! Mais c'était juste que… ça le faisait royalement chier ! C'était vrai quoi ! Le Serpentard méritait un garçon beau, intelligent et drôle ! Pas un gars au visage ennuyant à mourir et ayant l'air d'un parfait idiot !

Après peut-être que le basané ne cherchait pas quelqu'un de sérieux et qu'il voulait juste un coup d'un soir. Dans ce cas, peu importait la fadeur de sa conquête…

Étrangement, cet optique serra douloureusement le cœur de Ron. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas que le bistré couche avec n'importe qui…

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que Blaise ne choisirait pas l'abstinence, hein ? C'était très bien l'abstinence ! C'était même ce qu'il y avait de mieux !

La bouche du Gryffondor se tordit en une grimace en avisant du Serpentard, caressant l'un des bras musclé de Blaise puis il lâcha un profond soupir. Blaise était un grand garçon et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, ça n'était en aucun cas ses affaires.

Mais malgré toute la bonne volonté du Lion, quand il tourna les talons, un atroce douleur lacerait quand même son cœur de toute part.

HPDMHPDM

Appuyé contre un pilier, un sourire attendri étirait les lèvres de Ron. Le pourquoi de ce sourire était simple. Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand une voix avait attiré son attention : la voix de Clara. Curieux, il s'était approché et il avait ainsi découvert le tableau le plus _adorable_ de sa vie. Assise sur l'une des marches d'un escalier, Clara déblatérait, comme à son habitude, comme une pie à une vitesse hallucinante :

« … et donc Judith a dit à Amélie qui a dit à Marie S que Pierre avait dit à François qu'il avait dit à Savana qu'il l'aimait bien ! Mais Amélie savait très bien que Justin s'était battu avec Pierre parce que Julie s'était introduite dans le dortoir de Sasha pour lui piquer son journal parce que Miranda avait dit à Maeva qui avait dit à Marie B qui avait dit à Jessica que Pierre avait surpris Yollanda avec Sacha et Savana… »

Ron ne comprenait jamais rien à ce que ses filles disaient. D'une part parce qu'elles parlaient toutes les deux affreusement vite et d'autre part parce que ce genre d'histoire avait le don de lui coller un affreux mal de tête. Du coup à chaque fois qu'il avait une conversation avec Rose ou Clara, il finissait complètement perdu et ses jeunes filles se plaignaient ensuite qu'il ne s'intéressait absolument pas à leur vie !

Ce qui rendait le tableau particulièrement touchant, c'était que, assis derrière elle, Blaise était entrain de refaire les nombreuses tresses qu'elle avait dans les cheveux en l'écoutant d'une oreille attentive.

« … et donc finalement Marie S a giflé Savana en disant qu'elle lui avait piqué son amoureux, poursuivait Clara.

_ Mais je croyais que Marie S avait dit à Jane de dire à Caroline que Jake lui plaisait… rappela Blaise.

_ _Justement_ ! Cette _conne_…

_ Langage, reprit Blaise.

_ Cette stupide fille, a feinté pour faire du mal à Savana parce que Jasmine lui avait dit que Miranda avait entendu Savana parler dans le dos de Marie S avec Jade !

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a cru Miranda ? Tout le monde sait qu'elle passe sa vie à raconter des craques !

_ Mais parce que Zoe a dit à Jade qui a répété à Jake qu'elle avait entendu Martin dire à Pierre que… »

Ron soupira. Ça y est ! Il avait mal à la tête. Il ne comprenait pas _comment_ Blaise arrivait à suivre le charabia de leur fille ! Il avait même l'air intéressé par ce qu'elle disait !

Mais ils étaient vraiment trop mignons tous les deux. Blaise recoiffant sa fille qui lui racontait des ragots…

Le Gryffondor ne comprenait pas non plus comment le basané pouvait être aussi doué en coiffure ! Quand lui essayait de faire quelque chose dans la tête de ses filles, c'était comme s'il tentait de les scalper ! Il avait même réussi à faire pleurer Rose !

Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser d'un tel spectacle.

« … donc Jake a dit à Marine de dire à Zoé que David en pinçait pour elle.

_ David n'en pince pas pour ta sœur ?

_ _Justement_ ! Rose va entrer en scène et elle va dire à Caroline que Julia lui a dit que David en pinçait pour Zoe à qui Ella avait dit que Marie S racontait des craques et du coup…

_ Cette pétasse de Marie S aura ce qu'elle mérite ! Comprit Blaise.

_ Dad, langage, reprit Clara.

_ Cette… méchante fille de Marie S aura ce qu'elle mérite ! Se corrigea Blaise.

_ Exactement !

_ Et je suppose que ce plan ingénieux vient de toi ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais elle transpirait la fierté.

« Et… fini ! Lança Blaise en mettant la touche finale à la coiffure de sa fille. »

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de cette dernière qui se leva de la marche pour faire face à son Dad.

« Merci ! Remercia-t-elle joyeusement. »

Elle colla ensuite un bisou sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Blaise regarda sa fille disparaître dans le château avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Il revint néanmoins sur Terre en entendant des applaudissements retentir. Son sourire s'agrandit en reconnaissant la silhouette de Ron qui s'assit à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi tant d'honneur ? Demanda Blaise.

_ Pour avoir réussi à comprendre le flot de paroles sortant de la bouche de Clara, répondit Ron. »

Blaise sourit.

« Tu as du mal toi, c'est ça ?

_ Non, je n'y arrive pas du tout. Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'apparemment Claire a dit à Sabrina qui a dit à la meilleure amie de Clara, Fiona, que… »

Blaise inspira brusquement, les yeux exorbités comme si le rouquin venait de dire un blasphème.

« Quoi ? Je croyais que Clara et Fiona étaient amies.

_ Elles l'_étaient_ jusqu'à ce que Fiona dise à Judith qu'elle avait surpris Clara dire à Paul que Éric avait dit Jake que Justin aimait Jordan, juste pour être dans les petits papiers de cette salope de Marie S ! »

Le nez de Ron se plissa.

« Tu fais vraiment très gay quand tu sors des trucs comme ça, tu sais ça ? Nota-t-il.

_ Moi au moins, je m'intéresse à la vie de ma fille, nargua Blaise avec un petit sourire amusé.

_ Argh ! Mais je m'_intéresse_ à la vie de mes filles ! Geignit Ron. Si seulement leur vie n'était pas aussi… compliqué avec tant de gens…

_ Et je n'essaye pas _non plus_ de les scalper ! Railla Blaise.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si leurs cheveux sont à ce point… _indomptables_ ! »

Blaise ne fit aucun commentaire mais ses lèvre s'étirèrent dans un doux sourire.

Ron sourit également. Le basané était tellement beau avec le visage serein ! Des yeux miels si tendres et une de ces mâchoires !… Sans savoir pourquoi, une douce chaleur envahit le corps de Ron. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait proche du bistré, son cœur battait un peu plus vite et il ne parvenait plus à penser correctement. Mais étrangement cette sensation était plutôt… agréable…

Ces petits moments passés avec Blaise lui manquaient affreusement. Il voulait plus que tout rester à ses côtés et de parler encore et encore avec lui, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Parce que sitôt que le vert et argent était trop près de lui, ses sens s'affolaient instantanément.

Ron caressa doucement du regard l'endroit où sa fille était assise quelques instants plus tôt. Il mourrait d'envie de s'y installer et de pouvoir ainsi se blottir dans les bras de Blaise !

Le rouquin rougit légèrement quand il prit conscience de ses pensées mais étonnamment, il ne fut pas aussi paniqué qu'à accoutumé. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'on devait se sentir bien entre les bras musclés du bistré ! Et plus il y pensait et moins cette optique le faisait flipper…

Cette réaction, cependant, le fit flipper ! Parce que ne plus flipper à l'idée de se faire câliner par un homme était sacrément flippant !

Mais pourtant c'était comme ça. Le cœur de Ron battait toujours aussi vite, des frissons parcouraient son corps mais il était étrangement serein à l'idée que Blaise le prenne dans ses bras. Ça lui dirait même plutôt bien.

Blaise était quelqu'un de bien. Il est sexy, gentil, drôle, prévenant et il était un père formidable alors… pourquoi pas le laisser l'enlacer ?

« De toute façon, elles tiennent ça de toi, déclara moqueusement Blaise.

_ Hum ?

_ Parler comme une pie aussi vite. Elles tiennent ça de toi. »

Les joues de Ron s'empourprèrent aussitôt.

« Quoi ! S'offusqua-t-il. C'est n'importe quoi je… »

Le Lion s'interrompit brusquement en comprenant ce à quoi le basané faisait allusion.

« Mais c'est juste quand je suis nerveux, bougonna-t-il. »

Le sourire moqueur de Blaise s'étira.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aime pas, opposa-t-il. »

Et juste comme cela, Ron se perdit dans le visage du basané. Il se sentait tellement bien quand il était à proximité ! Mais il était sûr qu'il se sentirait encore mieux entre ses bras…

Ron poussa un discret soupir : il voulait tant qu'il le prenne dans ses bras ! Mais encore une fois, le plus troublant était que le vouloir autant ne lui faisait plus aussi peur qu'avant. Au contraire, ça semblait être… naturel.

« Je dois y aller. »

La voix du bistré ramena le roux sur Terre.

« Hum ? Fit-il.

_ Je dois y aller, répéta Blaise. Mais on se voit plus tard, hein ?

_ Bien sûr. »

Après un dernier sourire, Blaise se leva de la marche et s'éloigna.

Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, le cœur de Ron se crispa inexplicablement. Le roux était triste du départ du Serpentard. Il voulait qu'il revienne vers lui et… le prenne dans ses bras.

Ron soupira : mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait !

HPDMHPDM

Assis sur son lit, Ron n'avait jamais été aussi concentré de sa vie : il devait _absolument_ comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Blaise !

Récapitulons : il était triste quand le basané n'était pas avec lui, il aimait sa compagnie plus que tout, il ne supportait pas de le voir à proximité d'autres garçons, il se sentait bizarrement bien et avait soudainement chaud quand il était avec lui. Son cœur battait à la chamade quand il le voyait, un agréable papillonnement se créait dans son ventre quand il lui souriait, il pouvait le regarder pendant des heures et il mourrait d'envie qu'il le touche. À part ça, le rouquin était 100% hétéro…

Ron gémit, enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et tira violemment dessus. Tout cela n'avait strictement aucun sens !

Gémissant toujours, le Gryffondor se laissa lourdement retombé sur son matelas. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir de l'attraction pour Blaise tout en étant hétéro ! À moins qu'il soit bi…

Le rouquin grogna : c'était absolument du n'importe quoi, il était loin d'être bisexuel !

Pourquoi sa vie devait-elle être aussi compliquée, hein ?

« Ron, tout va bien ? »

Le concerné se redressa en entendant la question qui lui était adressée.

« Euh oui, pourquoi ? »

Harry s'assit près de lui en soupirant.

« Ron, je le vois bien que quelque chose te travaille, dit-il. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron grimaça devant le visage visiblement inquiet de son ami. Il savait très bien qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, là n'était pas le problème. Et il savait que s'il lui demandait, Harry tiendrait sa langue et ne dirait rien à Blaise. Le problème s'était que tous les ''symptômes'' que le roux ressentaient, pointait dans une seule et même direction et qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre ! Surtout venant de son meilleur ami. Il était peut-être borné mais il était sûr qu'il y avait une autre explication à tout ce qu'il ressentait.

« Harry, je t'assure que… »

Le brun lâcha un profond soupir.

« Ne mens pas Ron. Si tu ne veux rien me dire, ne me dis rien, mais ne me mens pas. »

Ron baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Après tout, peut-être que son ami pourrait l'aider ?

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitations, le rouquin inspira profondément et se lança.

« Ok. Mais tout d'abord, sache que je suis tout à fait sûr de mon hétérosexualité. »

Harry acquiesça vivement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et Ron lui raconta ce qu'il se passait.

« D'accord, fit lentement Harry une fois que son ami eut terminé son monologue.

_ Je ne suis pas gay ! Rappela Ron.

_ Tu n'es pas gay, répéta Harry. »

Le brun n'en laissa rien voir sur son visage mais intérieurement, il jubilait. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait éclairer son meilleur ami sur ce qu'il se tramait dans sa vie ! Et même que ça allait rudement faire plaisir à Blaise !

Mais le Survivant savait qu'il devait bien choisir ses mots. S'il s'y prenait mal, Ron allait se buter et une si belle occasion qu'il se rapproche de Blaise partirait en fumée !

« Ok, reprit lentement Harry. Ce que tu ressens, ça te dégoûte ?

_ Non ! Réfuta immédiatement Ron.

_ … Est-ce que… tu aimes ce que tu ressens ? Est-ce que… ça te fait te sentir bien ?

_ …Oui.

_ Et… est-ce que le fait que ça te fasse te sentir bien te… révulse ?

_ Non !

_ Est-ce que ça t'effraie ? »

Ron marqua une petite pause. Avant ça l'effrayait beaucoup mais maintenant ?

« Écoute, reprit Ron. Ça ne… m'effraie pas tant que ça et même…

_ Oui ?

_ J… J'aime bien me sentir comme ça, souffla Ron d'une voix à peine audible en se sentant rougir. Ma vie était un véritable bordel et… ressentir tout ça en ce moment, après tout ce que j'ai traversé… ça fait du bien. Je me sens super bien. Je me sens… comme sur un petit nuage… »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Harry : son ami semblait plutôt très bien prendre ses nouveaux sentiments. La situation ne pouvait pas être meilleure !

« Ok, reprit Harry. Tu es hétéro.

_ Oui !

_ Et… en tant qu'hétéro, est-ce que ça te gênerait de… te rapprocher de Blaise ?

_ Comment ça ? S'enquit Ron.

_ Eh bien… est-ce que ça te dérangerait… de le laisser… te toucher… te caresser, t'enlacer et peut-être même… t'embrasser… »

Osant à peine respirer, Harry attendit nerveusement la réponse de son ami. Il craignait d'être allé un peu trop loin mais si le roux agréait à son idée… Oulala c'était Blaise qui allait être content !

« Non, souffla finalement Ron.

_ Non quoi ? S'enquit Harry.

_ Non ça… ne me gênerait pas de me rapprocher ainsi de Blaise. »

Suite à cette phrase, les joues du rouquin prirent une joli couleur coquelicot. Ce qu'il venait d'avouer était extrêmement gênant, mais en même temps, c'était la stricte vérité. Il avait une telle envie de se blottir contre le torse du bistré !

Harry dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Mais ça serait quand même bizarre, non ? S'enquit Ron. En tant qu'hétéro, me rapprocher de cette façon de Blaise…

_ … Mmm non. Tu es juste… un hétéro… qui essaye quelque chose de nouveau, le rassura Harry. »

Quelque chose de nouveau du nom d'homosexualité ! Mais Harry se garderait bien de dévoiler cette information au roux. Pour le moment, il préférait ne pas risquer de l'effrayer avec des mots. Quand il serait prêt, il nommerait lui-même ce qui lui arrivait.

Un sourire paisible se dessina sur le visage de Ron. Il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il avait parlé avec son ami. Il allait suivre son conseil : se rapprocher de Blaise. Cette décision parut faire rudement plaisir à son coeur qui se mit à danser la samba dans sa poitrine.

En levant les yeux, il croisa subitement son reflet dans le miroir et son sourire se tordit brusquement en une grimace. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait espérer se rapprocher du basané alors qu'il ne ressemblait strictement à rien ? Le bistré était super sexy alors que lui…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Harry, notant sa soudaine baisse de morale.

_ Je ressemble à rien, grogna Ron. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« C'est vrai ! S'exclama Ron. Je ressemble à rien ! Jamais Blaise ne sera intéressé par… se rapprocher de moi dans ces conditions. Non mais regarde : mes vêtements craignent et…

_ Je peux t'assurer que l'apparence extérieur n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle Blaise accorde une grande importance. »

Mais malgré ça, Ron fit la moue, peu convaincu.

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent soudainement quand une idée traversa son esprit.

« La dernière sortie à Près-Au-Lard avant les vacances est prévue pour ce week-end, non ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

_ Euh… oui, et alors ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Harry.

« Alors je crois bien que j'ai une idée. »

HPDMHPDM

« Euh… Tu… Tu es sûre ? S'enquit Ron.

_ Mais oui je suis sûre ! »

Le week-end était arrivée et Harry avait mis à exécution son plan pour rassurer Ron quant à ses chances auprès de Blaise. Le brun avait demandé à Lily d'accompagner le roux à Près-Au-Lard pour lui donner quelques conseils vestimentaires. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme avait choisi une boutique beaucoup plus simple que celles qu'elle avait choisies pour son Papa.

En ce moment, la blonde lui présentait un haut de couleur vif.

« C'est un peu… voyant comme couleur, non ? S'enquit le roux. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est le genre de couleur qui te va ! Expliqua-t-elle pour la énième fois. Il faut que tu arrêtes de mettre des couleurs très foncés ou ternes comme le brun… Tu as un teint qui s'accorde bien avec tout ce qui est vif alors…

_ Mais…

_ Je sais que tu choisis ces couleurs-là parce que tu ne veux pas te mettre en avant et que tu es plutôt du type, excuse-moi l'expression, à vouloir disparaitre dans le décor. Mais crois-moi, si tu veux… te _rapprocher_ d'Oncle Blaise, te cacher dans le décor n'est pas la solution. Tu t'en sortiras beaucoup mieux si tu écoutes ce que je te dis. »

Ron grimaça. Il trouvait juste que, bien que fort joli, le fin pull bleu clair à col en V était un peu trop… bleu.

« On va me remarquer à des kilomètres avec ça, murmura-t-il.

_ C'est le but. Et s'il-te-plait, arrête de marcher avec les épaules voutées. Tiens-toi droit ou je te promets que j'appelle Narcissa. »

Ron se redressa immédiatement face à la menace. Il avait bien vu la manière dont la brune s'était occupée de Harry et il préférait éviter.

Lily adressa ensuite à son Oncle un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tranquillisa-t-elle. Juste… porte des vêtements qui te mettent vraiment en valeur, tiens-toi bien droit et… tout se passera bien.

_ … Tu crois que Blaise sera intéressé par… se rapprocher de moi ? »

Un sourire éclatant se dessina sur le visage de Lily.

« J'en suis certaine. »

Le regard de la blonde dériva soudaine de quelques centimètre du visage de son Oncle pour se poser sur une vision qui la fit sourire. Non loin d'eux, Killian se trouvait en compagnie d'un Xavier aux anges. Décidément, ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux…

HPDMHPDM

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment séduisant comme ça ?

_… T… Tu crois ? Bafouilla Ron, pas le moins du monde rassuré. »

Les deux amis étaient en route pour la Grande Salle et Ron avait revêtu l'un des hauts qu'il avait acheté la veille. Ça le gênait toujours un peu de porter une couleur aussi voyante mais il commençait à s'y habituer. Après tout, à part quelques regards curieux de Gryffondor n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir habillé ainsi, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui.

Côté démarche, le rouquin avait pu assez facilement se forcer à ne pas se vouter.

« J'aime aussi beaucoup ce qu'elle a fait avec tes cheveux, ajouta Harry. »

Ron sourit. Au début, quand Lily s'était saisie de la paire de ciseaux, il n'avait pas du tout été rassuré ! Mais finalement, la blonde ne lui avait fait qu'un simple rafraichissement et un petit arrangement en lui disant qu'il ne devait absolument pas suivre l'exemple de ses frères aînés et se laisser pousser les cheveux jusqu'à les avoir longs.

Avec un petit soupir rassuré, le rouquin poussa les portes de la Grande Salle. Une fois entré dans la Salle, il chercha immédiatement le basané du regard.

Assis à la table des Serpentard, Blaise parlait activement avec Draco. Après quelques secondes, il leva les yeux vers lui et… une expression que le Lion ne comprit pas imprégna son visage. Le bistré s'empressa ensuite de baisser la tête.

La mâchoire de Ron se crispa aussitôt : avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Blaise n'appréciait-il pas ses nouveaux vêtements ? Avant d'avoir le temps de s'étendre sur ce sujet, le ventre du Gryffondor le ramena à son bon souvenir. Il prit donc place à la table des rouges et ors et il s'empressa de remplir son assiette.

xx

« Tu te sens à l'étroit dans ton pantalon ? »

Blaise leva brusquement les yeux vers Draco et le fusilla du regard.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, grogna le basané. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de s'habiller comme ça ? Il veut que je le viole sur place ou quoi ?

_ Peut-être qu'il y a une fille qui lui tape dans l'œil et qu'il s'est fait beau pour elle, se moqua Draco. »

Le blond ne pensait pas un mot ses paroles mais Blaise tourna néanmoins vers lui un regard mi-horrifié mi-paniqué.

« Tu… Tu crois ? S'enquit le basané.

_ Mais non ! Rassura Draco. Je plaisantais, Weasley n'a surement aucune fille en vue ! »

Blaise acquiesça lentement en silence, peu convaincu. En ce moment, il ne trainait plus du tout avec le rouge et or alors il était tout à fait possible qu'il en pince pour une fille sans qu'il soit au courant…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui souffla Draco. »

Le blond lui adressa ensuite un sourire qui se voulait rassurant que Blaise lui rendit.

Le regard du basané se posa ensuite sur ses tartines et il ne les quitta pas de tout le petit-déjeuner : s'il voulait éviter une trique, il était dans son intérêt le plus total qu'il ne regarde pas le roux !

HPDMHPDM

« Blaise ! »

Le concerné se retourna à l'entente de son nom et il se retrouva ainsi devant Ron.

Il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres : les yeux du rouquin étaient toujours aussi pétillants et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver particulièrement craquant avec son haut vert.

« Eh bah dis-donc j'ai vraiment trop galéré pour te croiser aujourd'hui ! Nota Ron une fois arrivé à la hauteur du Serpentard. »

Le sourire de Blaise se tordit imperceptiblement : la raison de ce problème était qu'il avait mis un point d'honneur à fuir le rouquin pour éviter tout risque de finir par le plaquer contre un mur et de le prendre comme un forcené !

« Enfin bon, poursuivit Ron. Ça fait un petit moment qu'on a pas passé du temps rien que tous les deux alors… Je me demandais si… si tu avais un petit temps libre dans les jours qui viennent ?

_ Bien sûr. On peut même se voir ce soir, si tu veux. »

Un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Ron. Il avait eu un peu peur que le bistré lui en veuille à cause de la distance qu'il avait mis entre eux mais finalement, tout allait bien. Après réflexion, ce n'était guère étonnant de la part du vert et argent.

« Ok ! Accepta vivement Ron. Euhm… Je dois aller voir Harry mais euh… 20h ce soir tu-sais-où ?

_ Ok, pas de problème. »

Et après un dernier sourire éclatant de la part du Gryffondor, qui faillit se faire violer illico par le basané se trouvant devant lui, Ron tourna les talons.

« Oh Ron ! Interpela Blaise.

_ Oui ? Fit le roux en se retournant.

_ Je… J'aime beaucoup comment tu es habillé. Ça te va super bien. »

Le sourire déjà resplendissant de Ron gagna encore plus en intensité face au compliment.

« Merci, souffla-t-il avant de tourner définitivement les talons. »

Sur le chemin vers le dortoir des Gryffondor, Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et il se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure : Blaise appréciait son nouveau style vestimentaire ! Ce compliment plutôt simple l'envoya malgré tout sur un petit nuage…

HPDMHPDM

Il y avait juste un petit problème auquel Ron n'avait pas pensé. Un problème qui lui revint en mémoire, à peine sa soirée avec Blaise commencée : le roux ne pouvait toujours pas parler avec le bistré sans être gêné !

Assis à l'endroit qu'ils affectionnaient, les deux adolescents étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre et le rouquin ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de s'évader vers l'épisode de son téton ou encore vers le fantasme très détaillé qu'il avait fait quelques nuits plus tôt ou encore vers le fait que le bistré était vraiment magnifique quand il souriait, qu'il se sentait tout drôle en sa présence et que ça ne le dérangeait pas spécialement. Le résultat restait le même dans les trois cas : Ron rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il ne savait plus où se mettre et balbutiait comme un abruti. Plutôt moyen comme soirée…

« Ron, interpela soudainement Blaise. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le rouquin leva timidement les yeux vers lui.

« Euh… oui pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec une toute petite voix.

_ Eh bien tu me sembles un peu stressé… Est-ce que quelque chose te travaille ? »

Ron partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire nerveux qui surpris le Serpentard.

« Pff, moi stressé ? Fit-il. Non, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi _bien_ de toute ma vie !… Vraiment ! Je me sens _archi_ bien. Je suis _super_ détendu ! Exactement comme Val ! Jamais inquiet celui-là… Enfin, pas vraiment comme Valentin parce que le pauvre garçon stresse à mort par rapport à sa relation avec James… Il essaye de paraître cool mais il flippe vraiment quand il voit à quel point James est proche de Greg et de Chris… Le pauvre, ça craint vraiment d'être ainsi dans le doute… Oh ! Ne répète ça à personne, hein ? Déjà que moi je ne suis pas censé le savoir… Je… je suis tombé sur cette conversation alors que Val en parlait avec Nick dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor… Il n'était pas du tout dans mes intentions de les écouter ! C'est juste que je passais pas là… Franchement, à le voir, ça ne donne pas vraiment envie de tomber amoureux… En parlant de ça, tu as… un amoureux, toi ? Juste pour savoir, hein. Vu qu'on est pote et tout… Parce que je t'ai vu parler avec ce mec blond de Gryffondor et… comme vous sembliez vraiment vous entendre, je… j'ai commencé à me poser des questions quoi… Donc je me demandais juste…si tu avais l'intention de te mettre en couple avec lui… Enfin, si tu ne veux pas me répondre c'est ta vie, hein. Si tu veux te caser avec un mec totalement insipide, c'est toi qui voit !… Enfin, si tu l'aimes, si tu éprouves quoique ce soit pour lui, dans ce cas je suis sûr qu'il est génial !… Et je suis sûr qu'il vous appréciera grandement, toi et ton pénis ! Parce que d'après les rumeurs il est vraiment génial alors… Franchement tu serais étonné par le nombre de personnes intéressé par ton pénis !… Sauf moi bien sûr ! Je veux dire, pourquoi serais-je intéressé par ton pénis ?… Je suis hétéro alors il serait tout à fait _étrange_ que m'intéresse à ton pénis ! Je suis sûr qu'il est absolument génial soit dit en passant, mais il me laisse totalement indifférent !… Ce n'est pas comme si je fantasmais dessus ! »

Le roux repartit ensuite dans un fou rire nerveux.

« Tu imagines si je fantasmais sur ton pénis ! Ce serait carrément bizarre, hein ?… Mais bon, tu n'as pas de mouron à te faire à ce sujet, ton pénis me laisse _complètement_ indifférent. Je peux t'assurer que _jamais_ je ne m'imaginerai des trucs avec toi, ton pénis, mon cul et moi !… Ce n'est pas comme si mon cul avait envie que ton pénis… Oh Merlin pourquoi est-ce que je parle de ça, moi ? Je vais finir par mourir de honte… D'ailleurs tu ne la trouves pas étrange cette expression ? ''Mourir de honte''… Je ne pense pas que c'est jamais arrivé à quelqu'un, si ? Non parce que ça serait quand même con, de mourir de _honte_… C'est comme mourir de peur en fait… Sauf que je crois que c'est vraiment possible, ça. Si tu as vraiment une très grosse frayeur, tu peux faire un arrêt cardiaque… Surtout quand tu es vieux et tout… Tu crois que si je venais à mourir de honte ou de peur dans Poudlard, je deviendrais un des fantômes de ce château ?… Ce serait vachement bizarre… d'errer comme ça… regardant les élèves s'activer, traversant les murs… Mais ce qui est cool c'est que tu peux plus tomber malade !… Non mais tu imagines un fantôme ayant la chiasse ?… Ce serait vraiment dégueulasse si des crottes de fantômes parsemaient le château… Quoique je ne pense pas que ça sentirait, si ?… Et puis il n'y aurait aucun risque de marcher dessus puisqu'elles seraient translucides, non ?… Mais ce serait quand même vachement bizarre de traverser une crotte… Attends une minute… Ce que je viens de dire n'a aucun sens… Les fantômes ne peuvent pas avoir la chiasse puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas bouffer !… Je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi moi… »

Ron se tourna ensuite vers le basané.

« C'était quoi ta question déjà ? S'enquit-il. »

Devant lui, Blaise était complètement perdu.

« Euhm… je… je te demandais… pourquoi… est-ce que tu étais… si stressé.

_ Ah oui ! Et je te disais justement que je ne l'étais pas du tout ! Je me sens _très_ bien ! Comment peux-tu penser que je suis stressé ? »

Sans même que Blaise n'eut le besoin de répondre, Ron se rendit compte que pour la énième fois, il s'était mis à déblatérer comme une pie.

« Oh ça ? Reprit-il. Ça ne veut _rien_ dire du tout ! Je… Je le fais aussi quand je suis détendu ! Alors je te le répète : je ne suis pas du tout stressé !… Et tu n'as aucune preuve pour prétendre le contraire !… Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ce que je ressentais était inscrit sur mon front !… Non mais tu imagines si ce que l'on ressentait s'écrivait sur notre front ? Ce serait vraiment horrible, hein ? Tout le monde saurait si tu es mal-à-l'aise ou a la trique ou un truc du genre. Ce serait atroce… Et… et si quelqu'un avait des sentiments complètement incompréhensibles qu'il ne devrait pas avoir envers quelqu'un d'autre, cette personne serait immédiatement au courant ! Et elle serait genre ''hé, je suis super sexy et toi tu n'as aucun charme et tu crois vraiment que ça m'intéresse ?''. Et l'autre serait genre ''je suis trop conne d'avoir cru que…

_ Non. »

Blaise n'avait pas parlé fort mais Ron se tut immédiatement.

« Qu… Quoi ? Bafouilla Ron.

_ Je… Désolé je n'ai quasiment rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire mais tu m'as posé une question. Tu m'as demandé si je voulais me mettre en couple avec le… Gryffondor… La réponse est non. Je ne veux pas me mettre en couple avec lui. Ni avec n'importe quel gars avec qui tu aurais pu me voir parler. »

Étrangement, Ron fut plus que soulagé de cet aveu. Ce fut comme si un immense poids quittait ses épaules et il se sentit tout de suite moins nerveux.

Il avait tout le mal de monde à se retenir de sourire.

« Oh, fit-il de la manière la plus nonchalante qui soit. C'est cool alors… Enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas cool que tu sois célibataire mais c'est cool qui tu attendes quelqu'un de moins insipide… Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, il se pourrait bien que je sois un petit peu stressé.

_ … Est-ce que… ça à voir avec… ce que je…

_ Non ! Pas du tout. C'est juste que… comme ça fait un petit moment qu'on s'est pas vu, je me demandais juste comment ça allait se passer… »

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Blaise, ce qui illumina son visage, et le rouquin dut vraiment prendre sur lui pour retenir sa bave.

« Juste… détends-toi, lui conseilla Blaise. Je suis sûr qu'on va rapidement retrouver notre ancienne complicité. »

Et tandis que Ron plongeait dans le regard miel du basané, il sentit toute sa nervosité disparaître.

HPDMHPDM

Finalement, Blaise eut raison. Ron et lui retrouvèrent rapidement leur complicité passée. Mieux, elle s'approfondit jour après jour.

Même si la vie du Gryffondor était toujours aussi embrouillée quand il s'agissait de Blaise -à sa vue, ses mains devenaient instantanément moites, ses joues devenaient écarlates, ses membres étaient parsemés de tremblements, des bouffées de chaleur l'envahissaient, son rythme cardiaque accélérait et il devenait incapable de la moindre pensée cohérentes- mais dès qu'il prenait place près du Serpentard, Ron se détendait immédiatement et sa nervosité partait en fumée. Il avait donc tout le loisir de profiter pleinement de la compagnie du basané.

Il aimait tellement passer du temps avec lui ! À chaque fois, il avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Il ne se lassait jamais de regarder le visage rayonnant de Blaise. De voir ses yeux pétiller, de l'entendre rire, de voir ses lèvres s'étirer dans un grand sourire… Blaise avait vraiment une bouche magnifique. Ron ne pouvait s'en empêcher, quand il se retrouvait en compagnie du bistré, il devait dévorer ses lèvres du regard. D'après les rumeurs elles étaient incroyablement douces et le basané savait vraiment comme embrasser !

Mais cette dernier pensée laissait toujours le rouquin un peu triste. L'idée que des tas de personnes avaient goûté à ces lèvres délicieuses et pas lui l'ennuyait de plus en plus…

La bouche de Blaise mise à part, Ron profitait également de toutes les occasions qu'il avait pour le toucher. Il laissait volontiers trainer sa main sur sa cuisse ou son bras, s'écroulait sur lui, prétextant la fatigue, et il ne se plaignait pas le moins du monde quand le Serpentard entourait ses épaules de son bras. À chaque fois que Ron pouvait sentir le basané contre lui, qu'il pouvait sentir sa douce eau de toilette, il en profitait. Quand il sentait le corps du Serpentard autour de lui, il se sentait tellement bien ! Un peu comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver dans ce cocon improvisé. Désormais il se fichait complètement d'être vu par d'autres, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter au maximum de la présence du bistré.

Aux côtés du vert et argent, Ron se sentait étrangement bien. Des tas de sentiments qui lui étaient jusque là inconnus l'envahissaient, mais il aimait bien les ressentir. C'était comme s'il était sur un petit nuage; et après tout ce par quoi il était passé, ça faisait vraiment du bien d'être dans un tel état. Il ne savait pas encore la signification de tout ce qu'il ressentait, mais pour le moment il se contentait de suivre les conseils d'Harry : il appréciait grandement ce qui se passait dans sa vie en ce moment alors il allait juste continuer comme ça sans se poser de questions. Son ami lui avait assuré qu'à son avis, la réponse à toutes ses questions muettes lui apparaîtront d'elles-mêmes. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si ça gênait le roux de mettre cet aspect-là de côté. Il savait que réfléchir à ce qui était entrain de lui arriver et essayer de mettre un nom dessus, l'embrouillerait et que ça lui mettrait la tête à l'envers, alors il était plus qu'heureux de laisser simplement les choses évoluer d'elles-mêmes.

« … et après, Blaise m'a raconté cette blague sur le sorcier qui se rendait à Gringott, et j'ai été plié de rire pendant au moins dix minutes ! »

Le visage de Ron s'empreignit ensuite de plénitude tandis qu'il se remémorait sa dernière soirée avec Blaise. Encore une fois, le bistré l'avait fait rire aux éclats, ils avaient mangé comme quatre et à la fin, Blaise lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux. Si ce geste était venu de n'importe qui d'autre, Ron aurait grincé des dents mais comme il s'agissait du bistré, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait même apprécié de sentir la main douce du Serpentard dans ses cheveux, les caressant affectueusement… Merlin qu'il aimait passer du temps avec le vert et argent !…

Un sourire joyeux se dessina sur le visage de Harry qui se trouvait à côté de Ron. Ça faisait vraiment plaisir de voir le rouquin comme ça. Après avoir déprimé pendant des semaines à la suite de sa rupture avec Hermione et son horrible choix de sortir avec Lavande, le voir s'épanouir aux côtés de Blaise était vraiment super !

Oui, le rouquin transpirait le bonheur et l'amour… Même s'il n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ce dernier fait. Mais bon, Harry préférait qu'il profite un maximum et qu'il laisse ses sentiments grandir au lieu de lui balancer la vérité en pleine figure, ce qui le ferait atrocement flipper.

« Mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu bizarre quand même ?

_ De quoi ? Interrogea Harry. »

Les joues de Ron s'empourprèrent un peu et il hésita pendant quelques instants avant de poursuivre :

« Bah… qu'en tant qu'hétéro que je… me _rapproche_ de cette manière de Blaise !… Que je ressente envers lui… des sentiments que…

_ Mais non ! Rassura immédiatement Harry. On en a déjà discuté : tu es un simple hétéro qui essaye de nouvelles choses…

_ … Tu as surement raison… »

Le visage de Ron s'illumina de nouveau quand il repensa à tous les moments passés avec Blaise.

« Tu sais quoi ? Reprit-il à voix basse. Parfois je… Parfois j'ai l'impression que Blaise m'aime bien… Enfin je veux dire… plus que… comme un simple ami… »

Sitôt ces mots dits, Ron piqua un fard monstrueux.

« C'est stupide, hein ? poursuivit-il. Même s'il est super gentil et avenant avec moi, ça doit être pareille pour les autres, non ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'un son ne puisse franchir ses lèvres, Ron secoua vigoureusement la tête, ses joues étant devenues cramoisies.

« Oublie, lui intima-t-il. Ce n'était qu'une stupide réflexion. »

Harry ne put retenir un imperceptible soupir devant la scène. Ça le tuait de voir ses deux amis stresser de la réaction de l'autre face à eux alors qu'ils fondaient littéralement l'un pour l'autre. Harry mourrait d'envie de leur dire que c'était dans la poche et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à foncer, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ils avaient établi des règles strictes entre eux six : même s'ils étaient à peu près tous amis, chacun devait garder les secrets des autres. Il était primordial qu'ils puissent savoir que s'ils disaient quelque chose à quelqu'un, cette personne ne le répéterait à personne. Donc même si Harry savait que Ron était entrain de fondre pour Blaise, il ne pouvait en aucun cas avertir le bistré et inversement.

Un sourire s'étendit cependant sur le visage du brun : de toute façon, il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Au vu de leur comportement respectif, tôt au tard, ses deux amis finiraient ensembles.

Ron lâcha brusquement un sourd grognement, ce qui fit sortir Harry de ses rêveries. Le brun suivit ensuite le regard de son ami et il vit ainsi ce qui mettait le roux en boule : non loin de lui, Blaise était visiblement entrain de se faire draguer par un Serpentard.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois : Ron devenait de plus en plus jaloux quand il s'agissait des garçons qui draguaient son basané. C'était vraiment mignon à voir : il avait l'air à deux doigts de se jeter sur le malheureux pour l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

« T'inquiète, je suis sûr que Blaise va l'éconduire, rassura-t-il. »

Ron se tourna vers lui avec une petite moue.

« Je sais. Blaise m'a dit qu'il me tiendrait au courant s'il avait quelqu'un en vue et je sais qu'il le fera. Mais c'est juste que…

_ Ça t'énerve ? Devina Harry. »

Ron acquiesça tristement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était jaloux. Il crevait de jalousie à la vue de n'importe qui se trouvant trop près à son goût du vert et argent.

Franchement, parfois il se trouvait vraiment pathétique…

HPDMHPDM

« Raaahh j'en ai marre ! »

Désespéré, Ron posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaise et ferma les yeux tandis que le vert et argent esquissait un sourire.

« Je te jure que ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué, dit-il. »

Ron grogna.

« A mon avis, la première fois que j'ai pigé un truc en potion c'était grâce à l'énergie du désespoir et maintenant que cette énergie est définitivement partie, je suis redevenu complètement imperméable à cette matière. »

Assis côte à côte dans leur endroit favoris, Blaise essayait d'expliquer à Ron quelques bases en potion. Il s'était dit que puisqu'il avait finalement compris des choses pour son devoir, il pouvait l'aider à en comprendre plus, histoire d'améliorer sa moyenne. Mais après plus de deux heures d'études, Ron n'avait absolument rien retenu de son enseignement.

Ron soupira.

« Laisse tomber, mon cas est désespéré, maugréa-t-il. »

Blaise sourit de nouveau alors que son regard se perdait dans les traits du visage du Gryffondor. Il était tellement beau ! Surtout avec ses nouveaux vêtements qui mettaient encore plus son corps en valeur… Le bistré avait le plus grand mal à ne pas le plaquer quelque part pour le pilonner vivement.

Les yeux clos, le visage de Ron était paisible.

Blaise grogna imperceptiblement : pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait être aussi mignon !

Le basané entoura ensuite les épaules du Lion de son bras, le calant plus confortablement contre lui et Ron le laissa faire.

Au tout début, quand ils avaient repris leur relation, Blaise s'était dit que dorénavant, il allait devoir faire super attention et être le moins tactile possible avec Ron. Mais quand il s'était aperçu que le roux n'hésitait pas à s'appuyer sur lui et à le toucher, il s'était peu à peu détendu. Désormais, il n'hésitait plus à passer son bras sur ses épaules, à lui faire un câlin quand le roux n'avait pas le moral -comme en ce moment alors que malgré tous ses efforts, aucunes bases en potion ne voulait rentrer dans sa tête- à lui ébouriffer les cheveux… Mais Blaise faisait quand même attention à ne pas trop le tripoter, histoire de ne pas le mettre mal-à-l'aise. Et puis il devait prendre garde à ne pas avoir la trique ! Il aurait l'air malin sinon…

Ce fut donc sans aucune gêne qu'il se mit à tripoter les boucles rousses du Gryffondor qui gémit de complaisance. Quelques instants plus tard, Ron bougea. Il sortit de la cale des bras de Blaise puis il posa sa tête sur ses cuisses et étendit ses jambes.

« Ça va, tu ne te fais pas trop chier ? Fit Blaise avec un petit sourire.

_ Non, ça va, répondit nonchalamment Ron. Et puis concernant les potions, normalement je peux avoir mes ASPIC en limitant un maximum la casse dans cette matière.

_ Oui mais si tu t'améliorais un peu, tu aurais moins à travailler d'arrache-pied dans les autres matières. »

Ron fit la moue.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Et puis d'après les enfants, je vais bien m'en sortir dans mon futur métier alors… En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire plus tard ? »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaise.

« Tu as devant toi, le meilleur avocat de tout Londres, répondit-il. »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de cette phrase.

« Sérieux ! Putain, tu assures grave !

_ J'ai toujours voulu être avocat et je dois avouer que j'avais un peu peur d'échouer… Mais bon, apparemment je vais m'en sortir plus que bien. »

Les deux adolescents se sourirent ensuite mutuellement en se dévorant du regard. Ils ne le savaient pas mais à cet instant, la même pensée tournait en boucle dans leur tête : quel goût avait les lèvres de leur vis-à-vis.

Pour tromper son envie de le découvrir, Blaise tritura de plus belle les cheveux de Ron.

Ils étaient si bien, l'un et l'autre !…

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, tu sais ça ? Souffla Ron à mi-voix. Tu es vraiment un ami du tonnerre. »

Blaise sourit en réponse au compliment, mais intérieurement, cœur s'était serré :

''_Tu es vraiment un ami du tonnerre_''

Un _ami_.

Malgré leur relation qui s'améliorait de jour en jour, peut-être qu'après tout, le rouquin ne le voyait et ne le verrait que comme ça. Et peut-être qu'il était loin de changer d'avis…

Le problème était que plus Blaise trainait avec Ron, plus il avait envie d'aller plus loin dans leur relation. Il voulait toucher le roux, le caresser, l'embrasser… lui faire l'amour… Le basané voulait plus et bien qu'il y a quelques temps il pensait encore que rester seulement ami avec le Gryffondor était mieux que rien et lui suffirait, il n'en était plus aussi sûr désormais.

Il sourit affectueusement au Lion et se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation de son beau visage.

Son sourire perdit néanmoins en intensité en sentant un tiraillement familier dans son entrejambe.

Oui, il n'était vraiment pas sûr qu'il tiendrait encore longtemps en étant juste _ami_ avec le rouge et or…

DMDMDMDM

Il était pathétique. Vraiment, il était pathétique.

Torse nu, Draco se regardait dans le miroir à pied de son dortoir. Il avait _vraiment_ une sale tête… Il manquait de sommeil, ne mangeait presque plus car il voulait absolument éviter de se retrouver devant son homme dans la Grande Salle, il ne pensait qu'au sexe et au cul du brun 24h/24. Pour la première fois depuis le moment où il s'était promis de ne plus jamais verser de larmes, il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin et de pleurer. Il était tellement en manque qu'il avait envie de chialer. Il en avait plus que marre de résister… Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait laisser tomber !

Il avait beau s'encourager autant qu'il le voulait et écouter avec attention les recommandations de Théodore, le blond n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il fantasmait toutes les nuits sur son brun, et au vu du récent comportement de ce dernier, ses rêves étaient encore plus fournis. Il avait la trique les trois-quart du temps, ainsi que l'irrépressible envie de plaquer le Gryffondor sur la première surface plane dès qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision. Envie à laquelle il manquait à chaque fois, de justesse, de céder. Et quand il voyait l'attitude du Lion, qu'il entendait ses paroles, qu'il l'entendait le _supplier_ de le prendre sauvagement, toute l'abstinence de l'Héritier Malfoy remontait d'un coup et il avait juste envie de lui obéir. D'_enfin_ lâcher prise et de s'enfoncer dans l'étroitesse de son amour. Et vu que ledit amour ne cessait de le _supplier_, à quoi servait-il de résister, hein ? C'était bien beau que Théodore lui demande de résister, ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait chauffer à mort !

Dès qu'il apercevait Harry dans les couloirs avec son attitude extrêmement aguichante, à chaque fois que le brun faisait des actes lourds de sous-entendus, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, le blond n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre. Le prendre violemment et lui faire subir toutes les choses qui pimentaient à l'extrême ses fantasmes depuis quelques temps.

Juste laisser tomber… Ce serait si facile et lui apporterait tellement de bien ! Et quand Théodore lui rappelait qu'un ''Malfoy ne se fait pas dominer'', le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'après tout, un Malfoy pouvait bien se faire dominer par l'amour de sa vie, surtout que l'expérience s'annonçait plus que jouissive. En plus il ne serait l'esclave sexuel du Lion seulement pendant une semaine ! Après il pourrait tout à fait le prendre de nouveau… En plus, Théodore et lui avaient beau se creuser la tête, aucun d'entre eux ne trouvait de solution valable. Et Draco se doutait même que de son côté, le ténébreux avait abandonné…

Draco soupira. Il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il puisse faire pour tourner la situation à son avantage ?

Mais alors qu'il pensait que tout était fichu, le blond eut une soudaine illumination : il trouva une idée pour mettre son brun à genoux.

Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres. Si le Gryffondor voulait la jouer sale, alors il allait, lui aussi, la jouer sale…

D'un pas vif, Draco se planta, décidé, devant son armoire et se mit à chercher activement à l'intérieur.

« Eh bah qu'est-ce qui te prend ? L'interrogea Théodore, surpris de le voir aussi déterminé.

_ Eh bien vu que tu m'es d'une totale inutilité, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Puisque que Blaise se fait plaisir en fourrant le cul de 'Ry dans des bas complètement licencieux, je vais utiliser la même tactique que lui. On verra si 'Ry arrive à résister à ça…

_ … Ne me dis pas que…

_ Si. »

A ces mots, un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Théodore : l'idée n'était pas mal du tout… Le blond ne _l_'avait mis que peu de fois et Théodore avait même oublié jusqu'à son existence. Mais, même s'il était hétéro, le ténébreux devait bien avouer que l'Héritier Malfoy était vraiment bandant dedans… Et si lui pensait ça, Harry se mettrait sans doute dans un état pas possible…

« Mais tu rentres toujours dedans ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

Comme il s'y attendait, Draco l'incendia immédiatement du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que s'est supposé vouloir dire ? Cracha-t-il. _Bien sûr_ que je rentre toujours dedans ! »

Le visage du blond se tordit dans une mine offusquée en notant tout le scepticisme qui se reflétait dans yeux de son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le couvrir de venin mais il s'interrompit quand Blaise sortit de la salle de bain, tout dégoulinant d'eau.

En le voyant, un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage du blond.

« Mon cher Blaise, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, préparez-vous à perdre ce pari, Harry et toi. »

Le basané haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as subi une castration ? Nargua-t-il.

_ Oh, j'ai fait mieux que ça, assura le blond. »

L'Héritier Malfoy se tourna de nouveau vers son armoire et après plusieurs minutes de recherches, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

« Dis-moi Blaise, amorça-t-il d'une voix sournoise, combien de temps, crois-tu que Harry résistera à ça ? »

En disant ces derniers mots, Draco montra à son ami ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Ledit ami, reconnut aussitôt le vêtement en question.

« _Dirty Bitch_ ? S'étonna-t-il. Tu rentres toujours dedans ? »

Le visage de Draco se tordit immédiatement en une mine offensée.

« Mais _bien sûr_ que je rentre toujours dedans ! Siffla-t-il. »

Le blond se dirigea ensuite d'un pas furieux vers la salle de bain, où il s'enferma.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te rapporte un peu de beurre, Dray chéri ? S'enquit faussement le basané. »

Un grognement colérique répondit à sa question, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup.

Mais le sourire de Blaise perdit presque aussitôt de son intensité : il savait que Harry était vachement en manque alors si Draco arrivait à rentrer dans _Dirty Bitch_… D'accord le blond restait obsédé par Harry mais avec ce pantalon, Harry serait forcément perturbé. Et si Harry perdait de sa concentration, Draco pourrait en profiter pour reprendre le dessus et dans ce cas, la victoire n'était plus si sûre…

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, après s'être habillé, Blaise quitta précipitamment le dortoir.

HPHPHPHP

« Alors tu es entrain de me dire que Dray va mettre… une sorte de _Naughty Bitch_ ? Résuma Harry. »

Blaise acquiesça.

« C'est pour ça que tu dois te montrer très prudent. Dray n'a pas mis _Dirty Bitch_ beaucoup de fois mais je peux t'assurer que quand il le met, il est absolument bandant. Il est quasiment impossible de ne pas lui baver dessus et de ne pas avoir la trique… »

Harry fit la moue. Déjà qu'il était passablement en manque, si son amour devenait un appel inconditionnel au viol, ça n'allait pas arranger ses affaires.

Les dents du brun s'enfoncèrent ensuite doucement dans sa lèvre inférieure quand l'image d'un Draco portant un pantalon du même genre que _Naughty Bitch_ s'insinua dans son esprit. Merlin qu'il serait sexy avec ! Merlin que ses longues jambes galbées et que son postérieur bien ferme seraient divinement mis en valeur ! Et Merlin que Harry aurait encore plus envie de baiser le petit cul de sa moité !… Ou même de se faire baiser par elle…

Le Gryffondor sortit de ses pensées quand il reçut une violente tape de la part de Blaise.

« Commence pas, tu seras suffisamment tenté par la suite, grogna le bistré. Écoute, si tu veux gagner le pari, qu'importe comment Dray est habillé, qu'importe le comportement qu'il adopte, tu ne dois pas te déconcentrer. Tu dois…

_ Toujours me comporter comme une chienne en chaleur, termina le brun. C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais tu crois que Dray serait capable de faire la même chose que moi ? De se conduire aussi comme une salope ? »

Blaise fit la moue.

« Venant de lui, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Mais…

_ _Oh Merlin_ ! S'exclama soudainement Harry. »

Le Serpentard regarda son ami avec un air interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'enquit-il.

_ Attends une minute, _Naughty Bitch_ est à toi ?

_ Oui.

_ Et _Dirty Bitch_ est à Dray ?

_ … Oui.

_ Alors… dans ce cas, _Little Bitch_ appartient à… »

Le sourire amusé de Blaise répondit à la question muette du brun dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent au possible.

« Oh Merlin ! Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il. _Pitié_, dis-moi que tu as des photos ! S'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait ! »

Blaise fit la moue.

« Eh bien…

_ Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que Ted était friand de… ce genre de chose…

_ Oh, il ne l'est pas ! Pouffa Blaise. Dray et moi lui avons offert _Little Bitch_ pour l'un de ses anniversaires, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il l'ait beaucoup apprécié… Il n'a mis _Little Bitch_ que durant une soirée où il était sacrément éméché et… j'ai gardé une photo mais… »

Un cri suraigu le coupa.

« Il faut que je la vois ! Imposa Harry. Il faut que je la vois, il faut que je la vois, il faut _vraiment_ que je la vois !

_ … On verra, répondit le bistré. Pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur le pari.

_ Oui, je vais rester concentré, assura le brun. »

Les deux adolescents avaient presque atteint la Grande Salle quand une voix retentit derrière eux.

« Harry, mon cœur, viens dire bonjour à l'amour de ta vie. »

Un frisson parcourut immédiatement l'échine du concerné. Même sans le ''mon coeur'' et le ''amour de ta vie'', il aurait sans problème reconnu la voix qu'il l'avait ainsi interpelé. Et le ton qu'avait employé son homme ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

Après une profonde inspiration, le Gryffondor se tourna vers son petit-ami et… sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher et ses yeux faillirent sortir de leur orbite face à l'apparition qu'il avait sous les yeux. Même Blaise eut du mal à retenir sa bave ! Apparemment, son ami rentrait toujours dans _Dirty Bitch_…

Plus fringuant que jamais, accompagné par Théodore, l'Héritier Malfoy était campé tout sourire devant eux. Toujours libérés de gel, ses cheveux platines étaient soigneusement coiffés. Grâce à diverses potions, son teint était de nouveau impeccable, il portait une élégante chemise de couleur claire mais le clou du spectacle était sans conteste son pantalon. Effectivement, _Dirty Bitch_ était du même genre que _Naughty Bitch_, à la différence que le pantalon du blond était un degré plus licencieux que celui de Blaise ! Également en cuir, _Dirty Bitch_ collait son propriétaire comme une seconde peau. Moulant à l'extrême ses longues jambes et son cul absolument divin. Le blond ne laissait aucun élève indifférent et de ce fait, il se faisait lorgner de tous les côtés. Mais Harry était beaucoup trop occupé à baver, à fantasmer sur son blond et à avoir un début d'érection pour s'en occuper.

_« Oh Merlin_, pensa-t-il._ »_

Les yeux rivés sur son petit-copain, le brun se demanda quelle position serait la meilleure pour le baiser.

Il sortit néanmoins de ses pensées impures en sentant un élancement dans son bras droit. Élancement, provoqué par Blaise. Quand le bistré croisa le regard de son ami, il lui intima du regard de se reprendre, ce que le brun s'empressa de faire. Il redevint rapidement maitre de ses émotions et se força à afficher la moue soumise qu'il avait mise au point quelques jours plus tôt.

Ravi de son petit effet, Draco se rapprocha de son amour dans une démarche prédatrice qui fit dresser les poils du brun. Il s'arrêta quand ils furent séparés par quelques centimètres et que le souffle chaud de l'un caressait le visage de l'autre.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit, mon cœur ? S'enquit le blond.

_ Eh bien… elle a été affreusement _dure_~, minauda Harry.

_ Tu m'en diras tant, murmura le Serpentard. »

Décidant de prendre les devants, Harry força sa moitié à reculer jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Là, il posa sensuellement ses mains sur le torse du blond et un sourire aguicheur étira ses lèvres. Il glissa ensuite l'une de ses jambes entre celles du Serpentard, en prenant bien soin d'appuyer contre sa virilité, et il se colla tout contre son amour.

« J'aime beaucoup comment tu es habillé~, complimenta-t-il. Mais ça ne te dirait pas… de… retirer ton pantalon~? »

En disant ces mots, Harry toucha doucement du doigt le sexe de son homme à travers le mince tissu de son pantalon. Il sourit ensuite en s'apercevant que son blond était très réceptif à cette caresse.

« Ainsi~… Tu pourrais… t'occuper de moi~… et mes nuits ne seront plus aussi… _dures_~… »

Draco émit un petit glapissement en sentant la main mutine de son petit-ami empoigner son entrejambe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ~? demanda le brun. Je sais que mon cul te manque… Mon cul te manque beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

Poursuivant son petit manège, Harry se saisit de l'une des mains de son homme de sa main libre et il plaqua cette dernière sur son popotin bien ferme. Il força ensuite le blond à caresser son fessier ainsi qu'à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu l'aimes mon cul, non ~? Minauda-t-il d'une voix chaude et langoureuse. Tu aimes mon étroitesse~… Tu meurs d'envie de me pénétrer, hein~? Tu meurs d'envie d'enfoncer ta queue en moi et de battre encore et encore jusqu'à me porter jusqu'à la jouissance, n'est-ce pas~? Tu en as envie, hein~? De me voir perdre complètement pied… De m'entendre _hurler_ ton nom et de me voir me cambrer comme un fou… N'est-ce pas, Dra~co~? »

Harry sourit en voyant la mine complètement déstabilisée de sa moitié. Draco pouvait bien s'habiller comme il le voulait, il restait toujours sans défense devant le Harry qui hantait ses fantasmes.

Draco, quant à lui, déglutit : Merlin que son petit-copain était bandant ! Cependant il s'empressa de redevenir maitre de ses émotions. Ses cuisses n'étaient pas entrain de subir un martyr, ainsi cantonnées dans _Dirty Bitch_, pour qu'il se contente de baver sur son amour !

C'est pourquoi il se força à adopter une contenance et à afficher un sourire déterminé.

« Tu as raison, avoua-t-il d'une voix chaude. J'ai… vraiment, _vraiment_ envie te baiser ton petit cul. »

Sur ce, il resserra sa prise sur le postérieur de son homme, ce qui fit gémir ce dernier. Il se colla ensuite tout contre lui, le saisit vivement par la nuque pour l'empêcher de bouger, fourra sa tête dans son cou et chuchota suavement à son oreille tout en pelotant largement ses fesses :

« Je meurs d'envie de m'enfoncer _profondément_ dans ton étroitesse. De te sentir te crisper autour de mon sexe, de cogner contre ta prostate jusqu'à te rendre fou… Mais d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, toi aussi tu en meurs d'envie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un peu déstabilisé par le brutal rapprochement de leurs deux corps et par le parfum envoûtant de son petit-copain, Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Surtout qu'après avoir massé son postérieur en toute rigueur, la main curieuse de sa moitié s'était attaquée à son entrejambe, ce qui provoquait beaucoup de sensations très agréables dans tout le corps du brun. Après tout, il était vrai qu'il mourrait d'envie que les doigts du blond s'enfoncent en lui jusqu'à atteindre sa prostate.

« Euh… oui, répondit-il finalement d'une toute petite voix.

_ Hum… Dis-moi Harry, tu veux que ton _Maitre_ s'occupe de toi, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je te plaque contre la première surface plane venue, que je te foute à poil, que je t'écarte les cuisses et fourrage en toi comme jamais, non ?

_ Euh…

_ Et puis tu me disais bien que tu voulais que je te punisse pour ton insolence, non ? Que je te prenne comme jamais et te fasse subir des trucs plus cochons les uns que les autres ? C'était bien toi qui disais que tu ne ferais qu'écarter encore plus les cuisses et me supplier de continuer, non ? C'était bien toi qui me demandais de te ********, non ?

_ …

_ Réponds ! Ordonna Draco. »

Toujours étroitement lié à son homme, Harry était de plus en plus déboussolé. La pression contre sa nuque ainsi que les caresses à son entrecuisse s'intensifiaient, lui faisant avoir de plus en plus chaud. De violents frissons parcourraient la totalité de son corps, son érection durcissait et il arrivait de moins en moins à penser correctement, son esprit étant envahi par des images licencieuses.

Ayant besoin d'un peu d'air, Harry essaya de se décoller un peu de son blond, mais ce dernier raffermit son étreinte sur lui.

« Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir dit de bouger Harry, gronda Draco. Et je t'ai posé une question à laquelle tu n'as toujours pas répondu. Je veux entendre ta réponse. Je veux t'entendre me dire que tu veux que ton Maitre baise ton petit cul à même le sol. »

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres de Draco quand il sentit sa moitié se troubler tout contre lui. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé à la jouer sale. Alors il était grand temps que le blond riposte.

Draco relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait contre la nuque de Harry et il força son brun à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu vois Harry, comme tu clamais être ma propriété durant ces derniers jours, il était temps que je me comporte comme ton Maitre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Toujours ébranlé, Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après quelques secondes, il parvint néanmoins à réassembler ses pensées correctement. Il s'empressa d'afficher la moue mi-soumise mi-mouillée qu'il savait si bien faire et il recommença à flatter le sexe de son petit-ami à travers son pantalon.

« Bien sûr que je veux que le Maitre baise mon petit cul à même le sol~, minauda-t-il. J'écarterai même mes cuisses pour l'y inciter~… Je te laisserai même me *****… Regarde, Dray junior est tout excité par cette idée~… »

En effet, la verge du blond était désormais tendue dans _Dirty Bitch_. Mais Harry n'était pas mieux loti. Il en profita par ailleurs pour coller son érection contre celle de son amour qui gémit.

« Alors~? Demanda chaudement Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Les deux adolescents étaient dans le même état d'excitation. Le sang battait dans leur verge respective, d'agréables frissons traversaient leur échine, nombreux de leurs neurones manquaient à l'appel et ils avaient tous les deux une petite voix en eux qui leur hurlait : ''baise-le !''. Après des jours et des jours d'abstinence, se retrouver tout près d'une âme-sœur qui faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour les chauffer, les excitait beaucoup.

Draco se racla la gorge.

« Euhm… je pense que… je vais aller manger un bout, déclara-t-il.

_ Mmm, moi aussi. Je meurs littéralement de faim~… ajouta Harry avec un regard gourmand en léchant sensuellement sa lèvre supérieure. »

Draco essaya du mieux qu'il put de garder une contenance, puis il repoussa son brun et prit la direction de la Grande Salle.

Après quelques secondes pour calmer ses ardeurs, Harry le suivit.

« Il y en a un qui craquera forcément avant la fin de la journée, conclut Théodore qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

_ Comme tu dis, affirma Blaise. Prépare-toi à payer.

_ Je te retourne le conseil, mon cher Blaise. »

HPDMHPDM

C'est ainsi que cette journée se déroula. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, Harry adoptait son attitude de chienne en chaleur alors que Draco adoptait une attitude dominatrice. Ils s'excitaient ainsi mutuellement et ils se retrouvaient à chaque fois à la limite de craquer.

En ce moment même, complètement collés l'un contre l'autre, le sang battant furieusement dans leur sexe, des frissons les envahissant, plongeant dans le regard lubrique de l'autre, leur libido leur hurlant de sauter sur leur moitié, Harry et Draco avaient bien du mal à se retenir. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne se décidait à céder. L'un comme l'autre pouvait sentir l'excitation grandissante de son partenaire ainsi que son nombre de neurones actifs qui descendait en flèche et l'un comme l'autre, voulait croire à la victoire.

« … je te veux tellement~, susurra Harry. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai besoin de sentir quelque chose de gros en moi~. Je… j'ai besoin d'être pris~, d'être dominé~… »

En disant ces mots, Harry se frotta sensuellement contre le corps d'un Héritier Malfoy déjà passablement allumé.

En réponse, Draco lui sourit d'une manière prédatrice et resserra sa prise sur son cul.

« Tu te mettrais à genoux devant ton Maitre pour qu'il t'exauce ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr que je le ferai~.

_ Mmm… Dans ce cas, il faudra que tu te mettes à quatre patte devant moi et que tu te cambres pour que j'ai un meilleur accès. Il faudra que tu mettes bien ton anus frémissant en évidence et que tu gémisses, histoire de me chauffer un peu. Tu pourras faire ça ?

_ B… bien entendu~. Je me préparerai même moi-même et sous tes yeux~. »

Harry adressa ensuite au blond un sourire un peu crispé. Il était à deux doigts de sauter sur son homme et de le supplier de le prendre fougueusement. Il en avait _tellement_ envie ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mettre un terme à sa cruelle abstinence. D'enfin satisfaire sa libido et de pouvoir s'endormir dans le creux des bras de son amoureux. Il voulait également recommencer à passer du temps avec Draco. Lui tenir la main et l'embrasser quand ça lui chantait. Mais d'un autre côté, le brun avait très envie de gagner le pari. Ce serait le rêve pour lui : _prendre_ le Prince des Serpentard et pouvoir aller avec lui chez les Lions… Et puis il sentait bien que de son côté, Draco n'était pas mieux. Il le savait excité à l'extrême et mourant d'envie de le faire sien… Si seulement il se décidait à craquer !

Respirant un bon coup, Harry décida de passer au niveau supérieur.

« Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu concèdes à accéder à ma demande~, souffla-t-il.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Hum, hum, acquiesça Harry en frottant plus énergiquement son érection contre celle du blond. Je suis prêt me mettre à quatre pattes~, à supplier mon Maitre~, à le laisser me faire absolument _tout_ ce qu'il lui passe par la tête~… Et je lui _hurlerai_ de ne surtout pas s'arrêter~. »

Harry fourra ensuite sa tête dans le cou de Draco et chuchota à son oreille d'une voix chaude et sensuelle :

« Ta putain est prête à te laisser lui mettre une laisse afin que tout le monde sache à qui elle appartient~. Tu pourras sans problème attacher ta chienne à l'endroit que tu souhaites, la baiser avec ferveur et utiliser tous les objets qui tu veux sur elle~. Et tu sais quoi~? Ta salope va _adorer_ ça~. Et elle scandera le nom de son Maitre pour le lui prouver~… »

Cette déclaration plus que perverse provoqua deux choses du côté de Draco. Premièrement, une importante quantité de sang descendit dans son entrejambe; et deuxièmement, le dernier de ses neurones rendit l'âme. Ce qui eut, bien sûr, pour conséquence :

« Merde, jura le blond à mi-voix. »

Avant même que Harry n'ait le temps d'aligner une pensée cohérente, Draco l'attrapa vigoureusement par le poignet et le poussa sans aucune douceur dans la salle vide la plus proche. Le blond marmonna ensuite une batterie de formules pour qu'ils soient tranquilles puis il avança vers son amour dans une démarche prédatrice. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Draco assit vivement Harry sur le bureau le plus proche qui, d'après sa longueur, devait être celui d'un professeur. Et sans qu'il en ait complètement conscience, le brun se retrouva avec son short et son boxer au niveau des chevilles.

Harry n'en revint pas. Draco était-il vraiment entrain de craquer ? Avait-il vraiment gagné le pari ? Était-ce vraiment la fin de son abstinence ?

Pour ne pas risquer que la victoire lui échappe si près du but, le brun s'empressa d'afficher une moue soumise. Il se chargea ensuite de se débarrasser des vêtements tombés à ses chevilles puis il écarta largement les jambes et attira son amour entre ces dernières.

« Tu vas enfin me soulager~? Susurra-t-il. Tu vas enfin donner à ta petite pute ce qu'elle demande~? Tu vas enfin…

_ Ferme-la, grogna Draco. »

Sur ces mots peu sympathiques, Harry se retrouva brutalement allongé sur le bureau, ce qui le fit prendre conscience d'une chose : aujourd'hui, il allait _violemment_ se faire baiser. Il allait violemment se faire baiser mais pendant toute une semaine, il pourrait à son tour violemment baiser sa moitié…

Harry retint de justesse un large sourire de s'étendre sur son visage et il se détendit au maximum alors que son blond défaisait sa braguette. Cependant, au moment où Draco remontait les jambes du rouge et or pour lui faciliter l'accès, ce dernier l'arrêta : il s'était brusquement souvenu qu'il avait devant lui le roi de la mauvaise foi. Le brun ne voulait pas passer à la casserole pour que le lendemain le blond lui sorte des conneries du genre : ''on avait tous les deux envie, c'était une décision mutuelle''.

« _Quoi_ ? Gronda furieusement Draco. »

Harry frissonna : apparemment quand sa libido était aux commandes, le blond n'était vraiment pas commode.

« Ce pari, tu l'as perdu alors, clarifia-t-il d'une voix posée. Je veux te l'entendre dire.

_ Je… je… »

Et sous les yeux du Gryffondor, Draco commença à douter et il se décala un peu de son amour.

Il avait perdu le pari ? Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, si ?

L'un des neurones du Serpentard se ralluma lentement pour lui permettre de réfléchir à la question.

Alerté, Harry se redressa, il s'empressa d'afficher une mine soumise et aguichante puis il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amour. Il se saisit ensuite de l'une des mains de Draco et il la plaça entre ses cuisses en prenant bien soin d'appuyer certains de ses doigts contre son anus. Ce geste les fit frémir tous les deux de la tête aux pieds et tendit encore plus leur sexe si possible.

« D… Dis-moi que… que tu as perdu~, minauda Harry avec une certaine difficulté dû à la proximité des doigts de son amour avec son intimité, et après tu… tu pourras profiter pleinement de l'étroitesse de ta chienne~.

_ Je… »

Voyant que sa moitié hésitait toujours, Harry intensifia la pression de la main de Draco contre son anus, ce qui faillit le pousser à sauter immédiatement sur le blond et à s'empaler illico sur sa verge.

Très tenté par l'offre, les doigts de Draco se mirent doucement à bouger, faisant gémir Harry de plus belle.

« Merde Dray, j'ai tellement envie de toi, gémit Harry. Tu… »

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase car il se retrouva brusquement dos à son blond, le dos cambré et le popotin largement offert. Le brun s'empressa de se redresser pour ne pas que Draco ne le pénètre sans avoir, au préalable, admis sa défaite.

« Dray, je t'ai déjà dit que…

_ Merde Harry ! Rugit Draco. Je l'ai perdu ce putain de pari ! Voilà tu es content ? Maintenant tu serais gentil de bien vouloir te cambrer afin que je puisse _enfin_ te baiser comme il se doit ! »

A ces mots, Harry ne put retenir un large sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres. D'une part parce qu'il avait gagné -il n'avait donc pas mis sa dignité au placard pour rien- et d'autre part parce qu'il allait _enfin_ être satisfait sexuellement. _Enfin_, son abstinence allait prendre fin. _Enfin_, il allait sentir la queue de son amour battre en lui.

Le Gryffondor se dépêcha donc de se cambrer afin d'offrir son cul à son homme.

Derrière lui, Draco ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Rien que de voir les fesses de son brun ainsi levées vers lui, pouvait le faire jouir sur-le-champ. _Enfin_, il allait sentir l'étroitesse de son amour autour de lui. _Enfin_, il allait pouvoir le baiser.

Voulant profiter au maximum du moment, Draco se plut tout d'abord à caresser le ferme fessier de son âme-sœur. Il se plut à pétrir la chair douce et à entendre son homme gémir, attendant avec impatience la suite des évènements. Il laissa ensuite l'une de ses mains glisser entre les cuisses du brun, où il se saisit de son sexe, et il amorça un rude va-et-vient tandis que sa deuxième main s'évadait sur le torse du Survivant jusqu'à atteindre le plus sensible de ses téton qu'il pinça vivement. Pour finir, il colla son corps tout contre celui de Harry et prit soin de frotter son érection déjà douloureuse contre les fesses du brun.

Tout cela eut, bien sûr, pour effet de faire perdre pied à Harry. Des bouffées de chaleur l'envahirent instantanément, des frissons le parcoururent de part en part, sa vue commença à se brouiller et son sexe devint de plus en plus douloureux. Alors bien entendu, il se mit à gémir comme pas permis et son corps ondula de lui-même, frottant, par la même occasion, plus intensément son cul contre la hampe de Draco. Conséquence : le corps entier des deux adolescents s'électrisa.

Cela faisait si longtemps que Harry n'avait pas senti les mains du blond sur lui que les sentir maintenant le rendait fou.

« Merde Harry, souffla Draco. »

Alors que la langue du blond prenait d'assaut le lobe de son oreille, Harry tenta au maximum de ressembler ses esprits.

« A… Attends… haleta-t-il. D…Dray t… tu… Dray !…

_ Dis mon nom plus fort, intima le blond. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai envie d'entendre ça…

_ Oui mais… a…attends t… tu… »

Harry essaya de délogea la main qui le branlait impétueusement mais tout ce qu'il gagna, fut que Draco accéléra le rythme et qu'il pinça son téton avec encore plus de virulence.

« _Oh Merlin_ ! Gémit Harry en se cambrant avec délice. Mais… mais Dray… a… attends…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il enfin.

_ Ne… Je… je veux juste… te sentir en moi. Juste… sentir ta queue… dans mon cul. Oublie les caresses je… je veux jouir quand tu es… en moi. Pas quand tu… quand tu me branles…

_ Ok. »

Cessant ses caresses, Draco suça précipitamment trois de ses doigts avant d'en introduire deux dans les fesses de Harry dont les reins se cambrèrent avec fougue. En sentant les chairs de son petit-ami se resserrer sur ses doigts inquisiteurs, Draco faillit prendre illico son homme, sans même une préparation correcte - ce qui serait une très mauvaise idée vu que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pris son brun. Il avait tellement envie de sentir ces chairs se resserrer sur sa queue ! Il avait tant envie de redécouvrir la chaude étroitesse de son amour !…

Usant de ce qu'il lui restait de self-control, Draco parvint, un minimum, à tenir sa libido et il commença sans attendre à préparer le brun. Une fois qu'il fut habitué à la présence des deux doigts, Draco rajouta le troisième et fourragea vivement dans l'intimité de Harry. Pour l'encourager, les hanches de ce dernier bougèrent au même rythme pour pouvoir les accueillir le plus profondément possible en lui.

Le brun avait déjà lâché la bride à ses cordes vocales et il criait le nom de son homme, excitant d'autant plus ce dernier qui s'acharna de plus belle contre la prostate récemment trouvée du brun.

« Oh Merlin, Dray !… gémit Harry. P… Plus… fort ! Par pitié, plus fort… »

Un sourire pervers, que Harry ne vit pas, s'étendit alors sur les lèvres du blond. Il mordilla tendrement le lobe de l'oreille de sa moitié avant de chuchoter :

« 'Ry~, je vais faire beaucoup mieux que ça~… »

Il retira ensuite ses doigts, faisant par la même occasion grogner Harry de mécontentement. Mais le brun se ragaillardit rapidement en pensant au plaisir plus grand qui l'attendait.

Pour ne pas risquer que le Gryffondor se libère prématurément, Draco se saisit de la base de son sexe gorgé de sang puis, sans attendre plus longtemps, il enfonça vivement sa queue dans l'intimité du brun d'un coup sec. Cette action les fit crier tous les deux. Draco de jouissance et Harry de douleur car entre trois doigts et le sexe de son blond, il y avait un monde.

Pour lui faire oublier la douleur, Draco pinça de nouveau son téton favoris tout en murmurant des paroles perverses à l'oreille du brun. Forcément, Harry ne tarda pas à se détendre, autorisant Draco à imposer un énergique va-et-vient : ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup trop excités pour commencer doucement.

Le blond trouva rapidement la prostate du Lion et il se mit à la cogner avec force. En réponse à cela, Harry cria et gémit son nom de plus belle. Il se mit à déblatérer des phrases auxquelles Draco ne comprenait que ''plus vite'' et ''encore''. Son cerveau, complètement embué par tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait, était non fonctionnel et le brun ne voyait plus rien de précis depuis un moment. D'agréables frissons électrisaient son corps et les puissants coups de reins portés contre sa prostate l'approchaient avec une vitesse fulgurante vers l'orgasme. Comme muées d'une personnalité propre, ses hanches se mouvaient sensuellement pour accompagner le mouvement de son blond. Ces fesses claquaient donc sans répit contre le bas-ventre de Draco. À chaque coup, ses reins se cambraient délicieusement avec violence. Sa prostate était malmenée, son anus était malmené, son sexe tendu était atrocement douloureux mais Harry s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sentir le pénis de son homme plus profond en lui. Alors il gémissait et ses hanches ondulaient de plus belle.

Comme pour ne pas perdre totalement pied, Harry serrait, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, les bords du bureau.

De son côté, Draco n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Le fait de fourrager dans l'étroitesse de Harry le rendait fou. De plus, les chairs du brun ne cessaient de se contracter autour de lui, l'excitant encore plus et rendant sa queue douloureusement dure. Mais lui non plus ne se préoccupa pas de la douleur. Tout ce qui importait, c'était le cul incroyablement bon dans lequel il battait et le brun divinement bandant qui s'extasiait sous lui. Harry était tellement sexy !…

Les supplications du Lion bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles. Elles l'enivraient et le poussaient à accélérer le rythme. La vue du brun se cambrant et de ses hanches venant incessamment à sa rencontre lui procurait une jouissance intense. Merlin que ça lui avait manqué !

De sa main libre, Draco se saisit brusquement de l'une de main de Harry et la força à prendre la place de la sienne, à la base de son sexe gonflé.

« 'Ry~, appela Dray. Surtout, tu tiens bien d'accord ? Ne jouis pas maintenant.

_ D… D'accord… haleta le brun. »

Le brun s'efforça ensuite à s'empêcher de jouir. De toute manière, il n'en avait pas envie pour le moment.

Ayant à présent les mains libres, Draco en profita pour, d'une part, saisir Harry au niveau des hanches pour augmenter la précision de son va-et-vient et d'autre part, pour aller flatter le gland rougi de sa moitié. La réaction de cette dernière fut immédiate : elle se cambra vivement et cria de jouissance. Son gland était tellement sensible en ce moment précis que le Gryffondor se sentit défaillir en réponse à ce touché intime. Il faillit jouir mais il se retint de justesse.

« N… Non ne… ne f…fait p…pas… bafouilla-t-il.

_ 'Ry~, dit Draco d'une voix chaude mais saccadée, tu m'as dis… que tu ferais… ce que je dirais… Alors maintenant… obéis-moi : laisse-moi te caresser… et continue de bouger tes hanches.

_ M… Mais…

_ Obéis. »

Bon gré mal gré, Harry s'exécuta et il laissa donc les fins doigts du Serpentard, courir le long de sa hampe, caresser son gland ainsi que le bout de son sexe, d'où perlait un peu de sperme. Bien sûr, être ainsi sollicité eut pour effet de lui faire parler Fourchelangue. Fait qui redoubla l'excitation de son partenaire.

Se sentant venir, Draco abandonna le sexe de son amour pour se concentrer sur la puissance de son va-et-vient. Ainsi il se redressa, se saisit des hanches de Harry à deux mains et augmenta une dernière fois l'intensité de sa pénétration. Le brun s'en sortirait certainement avec des marques mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était en état de s'en occuper.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent plus que pénétrations frénétiques, cris et supplications.

Quelques instants plus tard, n'en pouvant plus, Draco se pencha vers son brun et souffla au creux de son oreille.

« C'est quand tu veux. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et après d'ultimes pénétrations, il desserra son emprise sur la base de son sexe et jouit aussitôt. La crispation de ses muscles entraina la jouissance de Draco qui éjacula en lui.

À bout de force, le Gryffondor se laissa lourdement retomber sur la table et Draco s'écroula sur lui.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parla ni ne bougea pendant un long moment. Tout ce qu'on entendant était le rythme effréné de leur respiration et le léger tremblement de leur corps ankylosé. Submergés par un puissant orgasme, ils mirent un petit moment pour s'en remettre.

« Merde, souffla Harry après coup.

_ Comme tu dis, approuva Draco. »

Harry commença peu à peu à bouger mais il s'interrompit brusquement en sentant Draco raidir en lui. Apparemment, une fois n'était pas suffisant.

Le brun se redressa puis il se tourna vers son amour. Ledit amour put ainsi constater que pour lui non plus, une seule fois n'était pas suffisant.

Avec un sourire pétillant de malice et ignorant le liquide visqueux qui coulait le long de ses cuisses, Harry prit la baguette de son blond, qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa robe qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de retirer, et il murmura un sortilège qui les délesta de tous leurs vêtements. Une fois cela fait, Harry posa la baguette sur le bureau puis il se colla tout contre son blond et amorça une légère friction. Ce mouvement eut pour effet de frotter leur érection l'une contre l'autre, ce qui provoqua de très plaisantes décharges électriques dans leur corps.

Harry poussa ensuite le Serpentard à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il bute puis tombe sur un vieux fauteuil qui se trouvait là. Le brun eut vite fait de prendre place à califourchon sur son homme et de coller de nouveau leurs deux sexes dressés.

En plongeant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, tous deux surent que la nuit allait être bien longue…

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry s'empala vivement sur la hampe de Draco. Ce qui provoqua, de la part des deux adolescents, un cri unanime de jouissance.

HPDMHPDM

Blaise y avait réfléchi pendant plusieurs jours et il en était venu à cette conclusion : il se sentait de moins en moins capable de rester aux côtés de Ron en toute amitié. Dès qu'il le voyait, il brûlait d'envie de goûter à ses lèvres. Il voulait toucher sa peau de diaphane -et pas avec le genre de caresses chastes- et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comme ça serait de s'enfoncer dans l'intimité vierge du roux.

En gros, le basané doutait de plus en plus en sa capacité à garder la tête froide face à Ron. Et c'est parce qu'il craignait d'en arriver à faire quelque chose qui regretterait, qu'il entraina le roux à l'écart un soir et lui dit sans passer par quatre chemins :

« Ron, je… on doit arrêter de se voir. »

HPDMHPDM

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)

**Prochain chapitre** : Entre le **27-29** juillet.

**Informations** :

-En cas de suppression, j'envisage Manyfics puisque beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont conseillé ce site ou encore archiveofourown. Par contre hpfanfiction me semble assez carré pour ce qui est des fics explicites...

-A partir de la fin du chapitre 29, je vais commencer à traiter la question de James et de ses prétendants. On va donc beaucoup les voir dans les chapitres qui vont suivre. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes ne portent pas Christopher dans leur coeur mais il ne fera pas exception ^^'

-La question de la personne manquante dans le Carnet de Draco sera traitée à un moment ou à un autre


	35. Chapitre 29 : Aboutissement

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant…

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

Merci à : loupiot ; schaeffer ; nononekoo ; marjorie2 ; vampirette-flower ; Violet70 ; Dororo03 ; Dracolina3 ; sasu-hime ; Sirius x severus (x2) ; MangaLoveee ; animophilenrose ; coccinelover ; sheinny sparrow ; Florence Baker ; nytiss973 ; anitadraz ; LOLO ; Manoirmalfoys ; Eichi-chan ; Nana'.'Lea ; miruru-sensei ; Brigitte (x2) ; Praxagora ; Guest ; Love-Hetalia ; Guest ; jess ; sachan972 ; Makie ; Yamake ; YAMIA ; Draconixia ; Juishi ; AngiKltz ; Mini-Yuya ; Naifu-Sasu ; Shira31 ; Enma ;  Child of Misfortune erza scarlett ; pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent !

Ainsi qu'à :

Chouchou94 (chapitre 8)

rikokooo (chapitre 29 et 32)

x-Sa-Chan-x (chapitre 32)

Elektra Black (chapitre 33)

.

**RAR** :

**Naifu-Sasu** : Ne t'en fais pas pour le retard, le principal c'est que tu m'aies écrit une review ^^ Hermione devrait réapparaître dans quelques chapitres. Elle était absente jusqu'à présent parce que je n'avais aucun rôle à lui confier.

J'espère que ton camping s'est bien passé ;)

**loupiot** : J'espère que tu as bien profité ta soirée au restaurant ^^ Concernant Harry et Draco, à part le petit lemon de ce chapitre je n'ai rien prévu d'autre parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec un Harry dominant. Je préfère donc encore avancer dans l'histoire.

**Animophilenrose** : Ça va dépendre des chapitres mais dans certains on verra moins le couple Ron/Blaise effectivement ^^'

**rikokooo** : J'ai cru comprendre dans l'une de tes reviews que tu considères Scott et Ézéchiel comment étant un futur couple, je tenais juste à préciser qu'ils sont tous les deux hétéros alors ils ne se mettront jamais ensemble ^^'

**Juishi** : Je suis désolée mais dans l'immédiat, Ézéchiel ne va pas faire d'apparitions :/ Mais il reviendra un peu plus loin dans l'histoire.

**Sirius x Severus** : Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir :) En plus elle était bien longue comme je les aime. Honnêtement, on peut dire que j'ai eu un bon feeling parce que beaucoup d'idées me sont venues au fur et à mesure et pas longtemps avant que je poste (ex : les interludes, Ézéchiel, les couples Sirius/Severus, Valentin etc…) Quand j'ai commencé à inventer mon histoire, je n'avais pas du tout dans l'idée de faire ça ^^'

Gabriel est peu présent parce que pour le moment, je n'ai aucun rôle à lui faire jouer. Si je trouve quelque chose, on le verra plus. Mais par contre, il est hétéro et je ne compte pas le faire changer brusquement de bord.

J'avais effectivement dans l'idée de relooker un peu Severus mais je ne pense pas que se sera Lucius qui s'en occupera, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer dans ce rôle… On va également bientôt savoir s'il est véritablement vierge ou pas ^^

Concernant mon autre fic, je ne pense pas faire un Severus androgyne. Je n'aime pas trop quand il est comme ça… Après je n'ai lu qu'une seule fic où il l'était donc peut-être que les fic de Gody me feront changer d'avis :)

Bonne anniversaire en retard !

**Marjorie27** : J'ai effectivement prévu de faire venir Remus, Narcissa et Lucius. Et le second parent de Christopher c'est Nymphadora.

**x-Sa-Chan-x** : Je n'ai pas vraiment de rôle à faire jouer à Gabriel, c'est pour ça qu'on le voit moins. Par contre, je ne pense pas que je mettrais Valentin avec une fille.

**Elektra Black** : Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment dans ce sens là que tu l'as compris mais quand j'ai dit que Harry avait peur que Draco panique s'il apprenait qu'il faisait des cauchemar, je ne voulais pas parler d'une panique qui le fait perdre tous ses moyens et qui le fait partir en vrille. Je parlais plutôt d'une panique à propos de ce que Harry doit supporter, ce qu'il ressent etc. Donc Harry sait que Draco est assez fort pour le supporter, il ne veut simplement pas que Draco s'inquiète pour lui. C'est un peu comme quand le Harry de J K Rowling dissimule à ses amis que sa cicatrice le brûle.

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Aboutissement

.

_« Ron, je… on doit arrêter de se voir. »_

Le cœur de Ron se serra immédiatement à l'entente de cette phrase. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal pour que le bistré se rétracte de cette manière ? Il ne voulait pas mettre un terme à leur relation, lui !… Peut-être que le Serpentard avait compris qu'il était… en quelque sorte intéressé par lui et que ça le dégoûtait ? Et que c'était la raison pour laquelle le basané s'éloignait de lui… En même temps, Ron le comprenait : ils ne jouaient pas du tout dans la même catégorie…

« Je… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ou… bafouilla penaudement le Gryffondor à mi-voix.

_ Non ! Le coupa immédiatement le basané. Pas du tout ! C'est que… Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est moi le problème. »

Une grande tristesse imprégna le visage de Ron. L'excuse du vert et argent ne le convainquait pas le moins du monde ! Elle ressemblait plutôt à l'une des excuses clichées pour rompre avec quelqu'un.

« Bien sûr, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. »

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour défendre son point de vue mais il la referma presque aussitôt. Il hésita ensuite pendant quelques instants avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« Écoute, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec toi ! Assura-t-il. Je… Le problème c'est que…

_ Le problème c'est quoi ? »

Blaise hésita encore un moment avant qu'un sourire triste n'étire ses lèvres.

« Le problème, reprit-il lentement, c'est que traîner avec toi pourrait… me pousser à faire quelque chose qu'on regrettera tous les deux…

_ … Blaise, je… je suis un peu perdu là… avoua le rouquin.

_ Ron tu… Non, tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir deviné… pouffa le Serpentard.

_ … Deviné quoi ? »

Un sourire amusé prit place sur le visage de Blaise. Le rouge et or n'avait vraiment pas remarqué que… qu'il l'intéressait ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'avoir été discret !… Parfois il lui semblait même que ses sentiments étaient inscrits sur son front !

« Je… reprit Blaise. Ce que… ce que je ressens pour toi… Tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir remarqué !… »

A ces mots, le rouge et or tiqua instantanément. Avait-il vraiment entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ?

Osant à peine y croire, ses mains se mirent à trembler, craignant de se tromper et de prendre ses désirs pour des réalités.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête, poussa un profond soupir puis il se lança :

« Ron, je _t'aime_. Je suis… amoureux de toi. Je pensais que tu avais deviné depuis un moment… Mais tout ça pour dire que je ne peux pas continuer à te fréquenter. Je pensais qu'être ami avec toi serait suffisant, mais j'avais tort je… je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer à résister à ma… à ma _putain_ d'envie de t'embrasser fougueusement et de te toucher vu tu es incroyablement bandant !… Je… A chaque fois que tu me touches, à chaque fois que tu me souries, à chaque fois que j'entends ton rire, à chaque fois que… à chaque fois que tu me fais un signe au loin, pour toi ce ne sont peut-être que des gestes amicaux mais pour moi… Une petite partie de moi ne cesse de se dire que peut-être tu essayes de me faire passer un message, que peut-être que j'ai mes chances avec toi !… Mais c'est faux. Comme tu me l'as si souvent répété, tu es hétéro alors tu ne me verras sans doute jamais comme un potentiel petit-copain… Et le problème c'est que tu m'excites. Le problème c'est que je ne peux m'empêcher de fantasmer sur toi… Merlin, si tu savais tout ce que je rêve de te faire, tu ne me verrais certainement pas comme un gros ours inoffensif !… Et plus le temps passe, moins je me sens capable de retenir ma libido quand je suis près de toi. Et je sais qu'un jour viendra, je craquerai. Je craquerai et je pendrai possession de ces lèvres qui me tentent depuis des mois. Et à ce moment là, toute notre relation sera fichue parce que tu ne me verras plus que comme le pervers d'homosexuel obsédé qui t'a sauté dessus ! Et ça, je ne le supportai pas. Alors, ce n'est vraiment pas toi le problème Ron, c'est moi. Je t'aime passionnément et je sais qu'un jour je ne pourrai pas me retenir alors… je préfère que notre relation s'arrête là. »

A la suite de cette longue tirade, Blaise adressa un regard un peu triste à Ron avant de tourner les talons.

Il s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs mètres quand la voix du Lion retentit derrière lui :

« Alors ne le fait pas. »

Blaise s'arrêta aussitôt et se tourna lentement vers Ron avec un regard plus qu'interloqué.

« _Hein_ ? Fit-il. »

Ron sourit subrepticement : c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le basané faire un son aussi peu élégant.

« Si tu ne penses plus pouvoir te retenir, alors ne le fais pas, répéta-t-il. »

Blaise papillota des yeux, incrédule.

« Qu… Quoi tu… tu… bredouilla-t-il. »

Un sourire un peu tendu étira les lèvres de Ron qui s'approcha doucement du Serpentard. Il prit ensuite l'une des mains du vert et argent entre les siennes, les joues rougies d'embarras, et lui dit :

« Je… Depuis quelques temps, quand je suis avec toi je… je ne sais pas je… je me sens super bien. M… Mon cœur bat à la chamade, je raconte n'importe quoi, comme tu peux le constater j'ai les mains moites… Je… j'adore passer du temps avec toi, quand je te vois dans les couloirs ça me met immédiatement de bonne humeur. Tu… tu me manques de plus en plus quand tu n'es pas là, je suis en quelque sorte hyper jaloux quand je te vois avec un autre garçon et je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, genre 24h/24 !… Je… je suis hétéro. Ça je le sais, je suis à 100% hétéro, mais Harry m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de bizarre pour un hétéro de… d'explorer ses horizons alors… alors j'ai exploré et je t'ai trouvé toi et… ça me plaît bien de t'avoir trouvé, toi… »

Ron marqua une pause et posa sur Blaise un regard un peu effrayé. Devant lui, le basané le regardait avec des yeux ronds, complètement sur le cul.

« Je… reprit Ron. Je ne sais pas ce que tout ça veut dire, je ne sais pas si ça va nous mener quelque part mais je sais que ça me dirait bien d'essayer… Ça me dirait bien que tu me touches, que tu m'embrasses et tous les trucs du genre… Je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop loin, hein. Mais… quelques caresses ne seraient pas de refus… »

Ron marqua une seconde pause que, étant toujours totalement abasourdi, Blaise ne coupa pas.

« En plus, tu as dit que je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans tes fantasmes où on est tous les deux, c'est ça ? Poursuivit Ron. Et bah crois-moi, tu ne veux pas non plus savoir ce qu'il se passe dans mes fantasmes où on est tous les deux… »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent de nouveau en silence avant que Blaise ne se décide finalement à prendre la parole.

« Ron tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça, souffla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas et tu ne _veux_ pas faire ça, crois-moi. »

Le Gryffondor sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots. Blaise ne voulait pas de lui ? Mais pourquoi ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose clochait-il chez lui ?

Instinctivement, Ron serra la main du basané entre les siennes, de peur que ce dernier ne tourne définitivement les talons.

« Ron, reprit Blaise. Tu dois comprendre que je suis _vraiment_ amoureux de toi. Tu m'excites beaucoup alors si tu me donnes l'autorisation pour te toucher, je le ferai vraiment. Même chose si tu me donnes l'autorisation pour t'embrasser. Je n'irai pas plus loin que tu ne le veux mais je lâcherai quand même un peu ma bride. Et si tu te mets à regretter je…

_ Blaise ! Le coupa Ron. Je suis absolument sûr de ce que je veux. C'est plutôt rare étant donné que généralement j'ai besoin d'au minimum une semaine de réflexion pour prendre une décision mais là, je suis vraiment sûr de moi. Je… je suis hétéro… mais je… je dois avouer que… j'en pince un peu pour toi… »

A ces mots, les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent tellement que Ron crut qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Mais l'absence de réaction du Serpentard le mettait très mal-à-l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il disait quelque chose du genre à un homme et à présent, il devait avouer qu'il ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

Les joues écarlates, le rouge et or baissa timidement la tête.

« Je… je ne sais pas si… bafouilla-t-il. »

Ron ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne la termina pas car en levant la tête, il se retrouva face à un Blaise Zabini aux yeux miels plus que déterminés et à l'aura quelque peu prédatrice.

Le bistré s'avança vers Ron, colla son corps contre le sien et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre le mur le plus proche. Il entoura ensuite sa taille de l'un de ses bras et posa sa main libre sur sa nuque.

Complètement absorbé par le regard du Serpent, Ron le laissa faire. Maintenant que le basané était près de lui, le Gryffondor avait soudainement très chaud. Son cœur se lança dans un rythme effréné et d'agréables frissons le parcoururent de la tête aux pieds.

Blaise fourra ensuite sa tête dans le cou du Lion et le couvrit de tendres baisers, provoquant mille sensations plus qu'agréables dans le corps de Ron.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû me donner la permission, lui souffla le bistré. »

Pourtant, ce qu'il faisait dans son cou convenait grandement au rouquin qui se mit à gémir faiblement. Il enroula également la taille du Serpentard de ses bras et le força à se coller plus fortement contre lui. Ron voulait profiter de cet instant au maximum. Il avait longuement rêvé du moment où Blaise le prendrait dans ses bras non pas amicalement mais tendrement, et maintenant que ça arrivait… C'était tout bonnement génial !

Ron ferma doucement les yeux et il se laissa lentement enivrer par l'eau de toilette de luxe du bistré. Il pouvait rester comme ça pendant des heures sans se lasser !

Il frissonna brusquement et hoqueta de surprise en sentant l'une des mains de Blaise se glisser sous sa chemise et caresser ses flancs.

« Dis-moi si je vais trop loin, s'enquit le bistré à son oreille. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour le rassurer mais cette dernière, trop sèche, ne lui permettait pas de parler. Alors, pour signaler au vert et argent que tout allait bien, il le serra encore plus dans ses bras.

Soulagé, Blaise poursuivit son exploration. Il remonta sur le torse du rouquin et il caressa ses abdos avant de remonter sur l'un de ses pectoraux. Là, il se saisit du téton rose et le titilla avec insistance.

En réponse à cette caresse, les reins de Ron se cambrèrent légèrement, ses muscles raidirent et une bouffée de chaleur ainsi que des frissons l'envahirent.

« Merde, souffla-t-il à mi-voix. »

C'était la première fois qu'il réagissait aussi vivement à une simple caresse !

Toujours fourré dans le cou du roux, Blaise sourit. ''Des boules de chairs inintéressantes'', hein ? Et bien le vert et argent allait se faire un plaisir de lui prouver à quel point elles pouvaient être intéressantes !

Ne voulait quand même ne pas trop brusquer le Lion, Blaise prit sur lui et retira sa main du torse du Gryffondor. Il sortit ensuite de son cou et regarda son amour de ses yeux miels.

Pour changer, Ron avait les joues rouges et Blaise le trouvait tout à fait adorable ! Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était la petite lueur désapprobatrice qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Apparemment, il n'était pas ravi qu'il ait arrêté ses petites attentions !

Pour se faire pardonner, Blaise se pencha doucement vers lui, dans l'intention de prendre _enfin_ possession de ses lèvres mais Ron se crispa étrangement.

« Je… bafouilla-t-il. Je n'ai jamais fait ça… avec un garçon… avant. »

Blaise sourit. Merlin qu'il allait violer son petit Lion sur place !

« Laisse-moi faire d'accord ? Répondit-il. »

Ron acquiesça avant de fermer doucement les yeux, alors qu'il sentait des lèvres d'une douceur incroyable se poser sur les siennes. Il gémit ensuite faiblement quand une langue quémanda son autorisation pour entrer, autorisation qu'il lui donna aussitôt. La langue curieuse partit alors à la recherche de sa jumelle et une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle s'enroula doucement autour d'elle.

Le baiser fut ainsi très doux mais Ron fut traversé de frissons et d'agréables fourmillements ! Sans parler de son cœur qui tentait vraisemblablement de battre un record de rapidité !

Ron gémit contre la bouche du Serpentard. Son premier baiser avec Blaise, enfin ! Après avoir fantasmé dessus durant des jours et des jours !

Le rouquin resserra doucement son étreinte sur le vert et argent et Blaise fit de même avec lui. De cette manière, les deux adolescents étaient étroitement entrelacés.

Blaise prit ensuite complètement le contrôle du baiser, intensifiant ce dernier et le faisant devenir plus possessif.

« Blaise… gémit faiblement Ron entre deux halètements. »

Ainsi confortablement installé dans les bras du bistré, Ron perdit complètement la notion du temps, s'enfonçant encore et encore dans le baiser brûlant.

HPDMHPDM

C'était… étrange…

Harry regarda avec une mine un peu suspecte, son petit-copain arranger sa cravate rouge et or. Que ce dernier soit aux petits soins avec lui n'avait rien de surprenant, ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'il agissait… comme si de rien n'était !

Après avoir furieusement pilonné son postérieur pendant un bout de temps, Draco et lui avaient finalement eu assez de force pour se précipiter dans la Salle sur Demande. Là, le cul de Harry avait été de nouveau vivement sollicité. Mais ce n'était pas comme si le brun avait été contre cette sollicitation… Pour finir, les deux adolescents s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et au réveil, Harry avait redécouvert une merveilleuse sensation : celle de se réveiller dans les bras de son amour. Comme d'habitude, le blond l'avait câliné pendant plusieurs minutes en lui disant des mots doux et puis ils s'étaient rendus dans la salle de bain. Enfin, Draco avait aidé Harry à s'y rendre car le Gryffondor avait beaucoup de mal à rester debout. Après un long moment très tendre passé dans la salle de bain, Draco s'était mis en tête de rhabiller son petit-ami -il était même retourné dans son dortoir pour lui dégoter un pantalon digne de ce nom ainsi qu'une potion calmante !

Le réveil avait été très doux et calme et c'était justement ce qui intriguait Harry. Draco avait perdu leur pari. Il le lui avait dit très clairement avant de lui faire sauvagement l'amour et donc maintenant il était obligé d'aller avec lui chez les Lions et de le laisser le prendre. Harry s'était donc attendu à une montagne de mauvaise foi, de grognements, de bouderies et de gamineries, mais au lieu de ça, Draco se comportait avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais parié. Et ça inquiétait beaucoup Harry parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tous ses d'efforts soient réduits à néant !

« Je t'aime 'Ry… souffla tendrement Draco avant de prendre possession des lèvres de son amour.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, Dray. »

Harry se laissa bisouiller sans rien dire. Après tout, il verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait lors du petit-déjeuner.

xx

Harry et Draco firent une entrée très remarquée dans la Grande Salle. Ils se faisaient de nouveau des papouilles comme pas permis et Harry portait de nouveau un pantalon décent. Tout cela était la preuve que le pari avait pris fin. Et comme la grande majorité des élèves avait fait leur jeu, tout le monde était impatient de savoir qui des deux avait gagné. Mais pour le moment, Draco et Harry étaient beaucoup trop occupés à essayer de gober les amygdales de l'autre pour s'en soucier.

« … Et donc pour Noël, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait faire pour les enfants ? S'enquit Draco tout en caressant tendrement la joue de son amour.

_ Hum… Je ne sais pas… répondit Harry. Quand je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils voulaient, tout ce qu'ils ont répondu c'est…

_ … ce que je veux est dans le futur, termina Draco.

_ Exactement. Mais je ne me vois pas ne rien acheter à mes enfants pour Noël !

_ Oui, moi non plus… Tu sais quoi ? Comme c'est bientôt les vacances, on aura qu'à aller à Près-Au-Lard et on leur achètera quelque chose.

_ D'accord. »

Les deux adolescents plongèrent ensuite dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et après une brève hésitation, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le ventre de Harry les ramena cependant à la réalité.

« Je pense que ton petit ventre a besoin d'être nourri, pouffa Draco.

_ Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir hier soir, ce n'est pas étonnant… »

Après un dernier sourire amoureux, Draco entremêla leurs doigts avant de tirer subrepticement son homme vers la table des Serpentard. Mais le brun l'arrêta aussitôt.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

_ Euh… je t'emmène manger quelque chose, répondit nonchalamment le blond. »

S'il avait pu, Harry aurait haussé un seul sourcil. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas le faire, il se contenta de tirer le Serpentard tout près de lui.

« Dray… tu es sûr que tu n'oublies rien ? Interrogea-t-il.

_ Euh… oui pourquoi ?

_ Dois-je te rappeler… que tu as perdu un certain pari…

_ Mmm… je n'ai aucun souvenir d'une telle chose.

_ Ah non ? Et mon cul dans un short minuscule, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

_ Mmm… Peut-être bien que…

_ Et ta queue fourrageant furieusement dans mon cul hier soir, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

_ Mmm… Peut-être bien…

_ Et toi me disant que tu avais perdu ce pari et me demandant de me cambrer, ça ne te dit toujours rien ?

_ Euhm… eh bien…

_ Dray, on a fait un pari. J'ai porté des vêtements en _cuir_, alors maintenant que je l'ai gagné, tu dois respecter ta parole. On a dit que si je gagnais tu m'accompagnerais sans discuter chez les Lions quand je le voulais alors je le dis clairement : je veux que tu viennes petit-déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor avec moi. »

Draco fit la moue mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation il poussa un long soupir et il se laissa entraîner vers la table des Gryffondor. Cette action provoqua l'hystérie parmi les élèves qui avaient parié sur Harry.

« Je savais que tu allais réussir ! S'exclama Ron alors que son meilleur ami s'installait à ses côtés. »

Le rouquin leva ensuite la tête vers Draco, qui était toujours debout, et il lui adressa un grand sourire moqueur :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que je te dirais ça un jour, mais merci la fouine. Grâce à toi, je viens de gagner un joli tas de Gallions.

_ La ferme la Belette, grogna ladite fouine. »

Le blond renifla ensuite dédaigneusement et il toisa la table des Gryffondor comme s'il s'agissait d'un tas de fumier.

« Assis-toi Dray, intima Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. »

L'Héritier Malfoy renifla une seconde fois.

« Mais… il y a des _pauvres_ à cette table ! S'indigna-t-il. Et des… des nés-moldus et… des belettes mâles et femelles à tache de rousseurs…

_ Écoute-moi bien la fouine… commença Ron.

_ Dray assis-toi, le coupa Harry. C'est quasiment la même table que celles des Serpentard.

_ Je ne crois pas, non, maugréa Draco.

_ Dray, _assis_ ! Ordonna Harry en vissant un regard intransigeant dans celui de sa moitié. »

Avec une petite moue, Draco s'exécuta lentement. Une fois assis, il gigota pendant plusieurs instants, mal-à-l'aise.

« Je peux sentir toute cette… _pauvreté_ venir vers moi… geignit le blond.

_ N'importe quoi, Dray, soupira Harry.

_ _Oh Merlin_ ! S'exclama soudainement Draco. Je vais manger en face de _Londubat_ !…

_ C'est pas comme si ça me faisait plaisir de manger en face de toi, la fouine, grogna Neville.

_ Mais c'est que le demeuré de service à appris à parler ! Mes sincères félicitations…

_ Dray tu… amorça Harry.

_ En plus, le coupa Draco, au moins toi tu as une belle vue, Londubat. Moi, je dois me coltiner un grand crétin à tête d'ahuri, ayant pour visage un mélange de…

_ _Dray_ ! Le coupa abruptement Harry. »

Avec une moue hautaine, Draco se tut, préférant toiser du regard la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui.

« C'est la même nourriture qu'à la table des Serpentard… soupira Harry.

_ Je ne crois pas, non, contredit le blond. À la table des Serpentard, la nourriture n'est pas partagée avec des gens comme… _Londubat_.

_ Dray ! Reprit immédiatement Harry en fusillant le blond du regard. »

Préférant ne pas se mettre son amour à dos, le Serpentard se tut et se renferma sur lui-même.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il s'interrompit quand Blaise prit place à leur table, aux côtés de son meilleur ami, avec un sourire radieux.

« Ah ! L'odeur jouissive de la victoire et des Gallions fraîchement sortis de la bourse de Ted ! Se réjouit-il. Un pur bonheur ! »

Draco grogna mais ne répliqua pas.

Se délaissant de lui, Blaise adressa un immense sourire à Harry.

« Content d'avoir gagné le pari ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Absolument ravi, répondit le brun.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son ami divinement brillant qui a eu l'idée génialissime de te faire porter _Naughty_ puis _Little Bitch_ ?

_ Merci ! Répondit Harry. Je te ferai un gros câlin tout à l'heure. »

Le brun adressa ensuite un grand sourire à Blaise avant de se focaliser sur son petit-déjeuner. Le bistré, quant à lui, croisa le regard de Ron, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il s'était assis à la table des rouges et ors. Il lui fit immédiatement un doux sourire qui fit empourprer les joues du Gryffondor.

Ron baissa timidement la tête tout en essayant vainement de ne pas sourire béatement puis il se mit à touiller nerveusement sa cuillère dans son yaourt.

Sentant le regard du basané scotché sur lui, Ron ne put s'empêcher de lever un œil vers lui. Mais à la seconde où il croisa le regard tendre du Serpentard, il baissa de nouveau la tête, les joues encore plus rouges et un sourire encore plus stupide sur les lèvres. Ce comportement provoqua l'amusement de Harry qui lança à son ami, un regard moqueur. Regard auquel Ron répondit par une moue blasée.

Le brun secoua discrètement la tête. Franchement, ses deux amis étaient adorables à se tourner ainsi autour.

Harry tourna ensuite la tête vers son petit-ami et il leva les yeux en ciel en voyant ce dernier tartiner sa tranche de pain de mie de confiture avec une mine dégoûtée comme si cette dernière était en fait du purin. Le blond avait intérêt à vite s'habituer parce que le brun comptait bien profiter de son prix et se rendre à la table des Gryffondor assez souvent.

HPDMHPDM

Ron Weasley était amoureux. C'était le fait le plus _évident_ qui soit ! Le roux était tombé éperdument amoureux d'un basané de plus d'1m80 qui ferait un tabac dans un magasine de mode.

Tout le monde avait deviné : Lavande avait deviné -et ne s'en remettait pas-, Harry avait deviné, Draco avait deviné, Théodore et Hermione aussi… _Snape_ s'en était rendu compte… Oui, tout le monde était au courant. Tout le monde excepté bien sûr, Blaise et Ron.

« … et après il m'a souri alors qu'il passait à côté de moi et… Blaise a vraiment le sourire le plus magnifique de la Terre entière !… Après il m'a entraîné un peu à l'écart, m'a donné… un rendez-vous et il m'a embrassé… Et il embrasse _tellement_ bien que… »

Assis en face de son ami, Harry lâcha un discret soupir. Non mais franchement, comment Ron pouvait-il ne pas encore comprendre ce qu'il se passait ! Il transpirait tellement l'amour que le brun était limite étonné de ne pas voir de flaque à ses pieds !

''J_e ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que je ressens_''

Ron lui avait un jour parlé de la couleur miel des yeux de Blaise pendant deux heures… _Deux putain d'heures_ ! Et le rouquin n'était _pas encore sûr_ !…

Et Blaise n'était pas mieux !

Enfin bon… Le plus important était que tout allait pour le mieux entre les deux adolescents.

« … et Blaise m'a pris par la main et… »

Harry soupira. À ce rythme-là, il n'était pas rendu !…

HPDMHPDM

« Je… Je crois que je suis amoureux de Christopher. »

Gabriel et James étaient seuls dans le dortoir de leur Père quand James fit cette soudaine déclaration à son frère. À l'entente de ces mots, les yeux de Gabriel s'écarquillèrent au maximum. Il faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive et il sursauta brusquement.

« _Quoi_ ? Fit-il en faisant face à son frère.

_ Je crois que je suis amoureux de Christopher, répéta James. »

Gabriel papillota plusieurs fois les yeux, incrédule.

« Mais tu… tu es sûr ou… D… d'où est-ce que ça te vient ? Tu… »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de James.

« Je suis toujours autant dans le brouillard mais… j'ai commencé à me dire que comme tu me connais par cœur, si tu penses que c'est de lui dont je suis amoureux… »

Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, Gabriel éclata brusquement de rire.

« Alors là, sur cette question, je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi, petit frère. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé à parier sur Chris, c'est parce qu'Alexis avait déclaré qu'il était sûr que tu allais finir avec Valentin. Alors pour savoir de qui tu es amoureux, ce n'est pas sur moi qu'il faut que tu te reposes ! »

James fit la moue.

« Dommage, murmura-t-il. Ça m'aurait rendu la vie bien moins compliquée… Mais en même temps, j'adorerais être amoureux de Grégory… Il est si doux, calme, gentil, attentionné…

_ Arf, fit Gabriel. »

James se tourna vers son aîné de seulement quelques minutes, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ça vous gêne autant, toi et Alex, que Greg soit comme ça.

_ Mais parce qu'il est tellement… _fade_. Tout dégoulinant de sensibilité et…

_ Et en quoi est-ce que c'est un problème ? »

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pitié, ce mec ne peut même pas te regarder dans les yeux ! Tu imagines un peu sa crise de tremblements le jour où il devra te préparer ? Le pauvre n'arrivera jamais à mettre ses doigts dans le trou !

_ Eh bien dans ce cas, je me préparerai moi-même, dit James avec un haussement d'épaules. Ou je le préparerai, lui.

_ Arf, votre première fois sera d'un _ennui_ ! »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien au moins elle sera douce et attentionnée. Mon cul ne se contentera pas d'être baisé comme avec Val ou Chris !

_ Pitié ! Tu sais très bien que pour votre première fois, ils seront tous les deux adorablement aux petits soins avec toi, pour être sûr que tout se passe bien et que tu prends ton pied. Et au moins avec eux, je suis sûr que tu atteindras des sommets ! Avec Greg… Arf !…

_ Peut-être mais il n'y a pas que le cul dans la vie. Au moins, au quotidien, j'aurais un homme doux, capable de romance qui… »

Après avoir roulé des yeux, Gabriel se mit soudainement à fredonner. Et cette chanson, James la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Le blond ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

« Ça te dit quelque chose, hein ? Lui demanda Gabriel. »

James acquiesça. Comment oublier la chanson que Christopher lui avait écrite et chantée au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, parce que le blond lui avait reproché d'être incapable de gestes romantiques ? Chanson qu'il avait massacré étant donné ses médiocres talents de chanteur. Le Serpentard avait continué à rire pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes après que ce soit terminé. Sans oublier le magnifique bouquet fleurs qu'il lui avait offert : des primevères, parce qu'il était son premier amour, des rhododendrons, car il était beau et élégant, des roses blanches et rouges, parce qu'il l'aimait d'un amour pur et passionné, du chèvrefeuille, parce qu'il saurait lui rester fidèle, du cyclamen, car il le rendait jaloux et de l'hibiscus, car il le désirait sexuellement.

James sourit.

« Tu t'en souviens encore, nota-t-il.

_ Bien sûr. Mais plus important, je sais que _toi_, tu t'en souviens encore… »

James ne répondit pas mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Tu sais très bien que Chris et Val peuvent tout à fait faire des trucs remplis de niaiserie quand ça leur prend et qu'ils arrêtent de penser avec leur queue, reprit Gabriel. Greg n'a pas le monopole des trucs mignons. »

James éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Greg à 90% du marché des trucs mignons, contredit-il.

_ Val et Chris…

_ Non. Greg fait des trucs mignons. Christopher fait des trucs stupides comme… partir lors d'un camp de vacance au beau milieu de la nuit pour retourner chez moi pour…

_ Te rapporter l'autorisation pour aller aux chutes d'eau que tu avais oubliée ! Termina Gabriel en se souvenant de la soirée. Il avait accompli l'exploit de faire l'aller-retour sans se faire pincer et de revenir avant le lever du soleil, te permettant d'aller aux chutes.

_ Mais il était tellement crevé qu'il n'avait pas pu en profiter… grogna James. Ça, c'était quelque chose de stupide.

_ C'était mignon ! Contredit Gabriel.

_ C'était stupide. Il aurait pu lui arriver des tas de choses au beau milieu de la nuit !

_ … Il est téméraire.

_ Il est stupide. Lui, il fait des choses stupides mais Val fait des choses stupides et dangereuses comme… comme…

_ Comme grimper sur la falaise la plus haute de la cascade sans aucune sécurité, parce que tu avais vu, au sommet, une fleur qui t'intéressait, compléta Gabriel.

_ Ce _crétin_ aurait pu se tuer ! S'égosilla James Mais est-ce qu'il a _réfléchi_ avant de se lancer dans son expédition ? Non, parce que Monsieur n'est qu'un petit crétin qui met stupidement sa vie en danger et qui… et qui… Rrrrrr ! Merlin qu'il m'énerve ! »

Rien que de repenser à la scène, James en avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure ! Il avait tellement craint pour la vie de son ami ce jour-là…

James soupira. Malheureusement, faire des choses stupides et dangereuses étaient quelque chose auxquelles le ténébreux était habitué depuis qu'il était petit…

FLASH-BACK

« Plus tard, je me marierai avec toi ! »

A ces mots, les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent au possible. Il se trouvait en compagnie de Valentin dans l'immense jardin des Black-Snape. Severus était déjà venu leur apporter leur goûter qu'ils dévoraient désormais à pleine dent. La déclaration du ténébreux semblait être sortie de nulle part.

James dévisagea un instant son ami avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu ne vas pas te marier avec moi, contredit-il. Le mariage, c'est pour les adultes. »

Son Père avait d'ailleurs était très clair à ce sujet : pas de mariage avant ses 40 ans !

« Eh bah quand je serais un adulte, je me marierai avec toi, s'entêta Valentin. Et je te ferai des bébés. »

Cette dernière affirmation provoqua l'hilarité totale de James. Des bébés… Quelle idée étrange !

Une fois qu'il fut calmé, Valentin plongea ses prunelles noires dans celles émeraudes du blond.

« Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer, conseilla-t-il avec un petit sourire. Tu verras. Plus tard, je me marierai avec toi. Et je te rendrais heureux, je te le promets. Je ferai tout pour te faire sourire. Ton sourire est le plus magnifique de tous alors… je vais tout faire pour qu'il soit sur ton visage le plus souvent possible ! »

Plus qu'amusé que vraiment convaincu par la promesse du ténébreux, un petit sourire railleur étira les lèvres de James. Il s'abstint néanmoins de tous commentaires et il mordit goulûment dans sa part de gâteau au chocolat.

C'était l'été de ses 5 ans.

oOo

Par la suite, il s'avéra que Valentin essaya réellement du mieux qu'il put de respecter sa parole. Apparemment, son objectif était toujours de voir le visage de James s'illuminer par son sourire et c'est pourquoi il mettait tout en œuvre pour contenter son blond. Dès que James émettait un souhait, même s'il ne s'agissait d'une simple parole en l'air, Valentin tentait le tout pour le tout pour le satisfaire dans les mesures de ses possibilités. Heureusement pour lui, le blond, d'un an son aîné, désirait la plupart du temps des choses qui lui étaient accessibles.

À 6 ans, il entra dans la propriété privée d'un vieux monsieur aigri pour récupérer le ballon préféré de James que ce dernier avait envoyé là-bas par mégarde. Il avait également dû éviter le chien, tout aussi aigri, qui gardait la propriété.

À 8 ans, il grimpa tout en haut d'un arbre immense pour récupérer le fruit, légendairement délicieux, qui ne poussait qu'à sa cime.

À 9 ans, il plongea dans un lac glacé pour récupérer une dent de _Galloc_, le porte-bonheur de James. Son Père la lui avait ramenée d'une de ses expéditions et le blond la gardait précieusement depuis. Vexé parce que James n'avait pas accepté son amour, un enfant de la garderie lui avait volé l'objet et l'avait jeté dans le lac lors d'une sortie en groupe. Le thermomètre avoisinait les 0 degré.

À 11 ans, il partit tout seul dans la forêt qui avoisinait sa maison car il savait que cette nuit précise, la _Colgora Dorée_ allait fleurir et qu'il y en avait quelques unes dans cette forêt. James lui parlait de cette floraison depuis des semaines et il était très triste de ne pas pouvoir y assister.

Résultat : James avait récupéré son ballon, goûté à un fruit délicieux, récupéré sa dent de _Galloc_ et il avait pu voir la _Colgora Dorée_ éclore, Valentin ayant réussi à trouver un bourgeon presque mature. Et pourtant, alors que le ténébreux était sûr de faire plaisir à son blond, au lieu que le visage de ce dernier ne s'éclaire, des larmes avaient, à chaque fois, empli ses yeux, déchirant le cœur du petit garçon par la même occasion. Valentin ne comprenait même pas pourquoi le blond finissait toujours par être triste.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Lui demandait à chaque fois James, les joues ruisselant de larmes.

_ Je… Je voulais juste te voir sourire, répondait alors pitoyablement Valentin. »

S'en suivait à chaque fois une ribambelle de larmes. Valentin ne comprenait jamais ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal, alors il essayait plus fort. Encore et encore. Parfois, le visage de James s'illuminait, et ça semblait être une récompense amplement suffisante pour le ténébreux. Mais parfois, le visage de l'aîné Malfoy-Potter se tordait dans l'effroi et il se mettait à pleurer comme une madeleine. Et à chaque fois, Valentin ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de travers.

La raison pour laquelle le blond était si souvent triste était pourtant simple :

À 6 ans, le chien qui gardait la propriété du vieil homme l'avait violemment mordu : Valentin avait dû être interné à l'hôpital puisque l'état de santé de l'animal était plutôt douteux.

À 8 ans, l'escalade du ténébreux lui coûta une mauvaise chute : il se brisa le bras.

À 9 ans, sa baignade le conduisit à une grave hypothermie : il fut admis aux soins intensifs pendant deux jours.

À 11 ans, lors de son excursion, Valentin fut attaqué par un _Krav_ : même si la bestiole n'était pas des plus dangereuses, il écopa quand même de 25 points de sutures ainsi que de parents mort d'inquiétude.

James n'appréciait que très moyenne que Valentin mette sa vie en danger pour une chose aussi futile que le voir sourire. À chaque fois que le ténébreux se retrouvait en danger par sa faute, le cœur de James se brisait. Il se sentait _tellement_ coupable ! Mais malgré ses pleurs et ses supplications, Valentin ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait de mal. Donc il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devrait arrêter. Pire, il se sentait coupable pour ne pas avoir réussi à contenter son blond et redoublait d'efforts pour le satisfaire. Ce que ledit blond voyait toujours d'un mauvais œil.

oOo

« Et là, c'est la constellation d'Azarakova. Pour sa demande en mariage, le tsar Opolokovovitz a créé cette constellation pour prouver l'immense étendu de son amour à son futur époux, Azarakova. C'est pour cela qu'elle ressemble à une bague sertie d'un diamant. Et à côté, ce sont les constellations des quatre promesses. Elles représentent les quatre choses que Opolokovovitz à promis à Azarakova : l'amour, la joie, la richesse ainsi qu'une grande descendance. »

James éclata de rire.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi, commenta-t-il.

_ _Pardon_ ? S'offusqua Valentin. Ceci est une histoire vraie ! Si tu lisais ton livre d'Histoire de la Magie, tu serais au courant ! »

La tête nichée dans le cou du ténébreux, James pouffa de rire.

C'était l'été de ses 12 ans. Valentin allait _enfin_ entrer à Poudlard et il était excité comme une puce à cette idée. Ses parents avaient même du mal à le faire se tenir tranquille.

Quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire, il avait invité James à dormir chez lui. La nuit était déjà pas mal avancée mais pourtant, les deux garçons ne se trouvaient pas dans leur lit. La chaude nuit d'été les avait poussés à sortir dans le jardin pour regarder les étoiles. James avait rapidement pris ses aises et il s'était blotti entre les bras du ténébreux, avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et il s'était laissé doucement bercer par l'odeur du gel douche de l'aîné Black-Snape ainsi que par ses histoires fantasques.

« C'est ce que je ferai, murmura soudainement Valentin. »

James leva la tête vers lui, intrigué.

« Quand je te demanderai en mariage, précisa Valentin. Je créerai une nouvelle constellation pour te prouver mon amour. »

A ces mots, James pouffa de rire.

« Tu n'as toujours pas oublié cette histoire de mariage, bougonna-t-il mollement.

_ Bien sûr que non que je n'ai pas oublié ! Protesta Valentin en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas me sous-estimer, c'est vraiment ce que je compte faire. Je suis amoureux de toi alors…

_ Tu es trop petit pour tomber réellement amoureux de quelqu'un, contredit James. »

Son Père avait également été bien clair sur ce sujet : il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux avant ses 30 ans. Avant, c'était ses hormones qui lui jouaient des tours.

« Non, je ne suis pas trop petit ! Contesta Valentin. Je t'aime et tôt ou tard tu tomberas aussi amoureux de moi !…

_ N'importe quoi. »

Au lieu de se démonter, un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres de Valentin.

« Bien sûr que si, contredit-il. Je peux le lire dans les étoiles. »

James fit la moue mais il préféra ne pas argumenter.

«… Ensuite, poursuivit Valentin, on se mariera et je te rendrai heureux. Tu souriras tout le temps et moi je serai super content parce que…

_ J'ai le plus beau des sourires, je sais, le coupa James. Mais si tu veux vivre assez longtemps pour me demander en mariage, _arrête_ de faire des trucs stupides pour moi… »

Valentin roula des yeux.

« Ce ne sont pas des trucs stupides, protesta-t-il entre ses dents. »

A ces mots, James se redressa vivement et vissa un regard furieux dans celui du ténébreux.

« _Ce ne sont __**pas**__ des trucs stupides_ ! Répéta-t-il. Il y a même pas une semaine tu avais une jambe dans le plâtre, Val ! Et tout ça pour un _stupide_ bracelet que…

_ Mais tu le voulais et…

_ Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour… »

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, James se tut. Il avait tellement eu peur quand son Papa lui avait dit que le ténébreux se trouvait à l'hôpital ! Et quand il avait pris conscience de la raison qui avait poussé Valentin à se mettre une nouvelle fois en danger, il s'était senti tellement coupable…

Immédiatement alerté, Valentin se redressa à son tour et prit son blond entre ses bras.

« Pardon, souffla-t-il. Je… Je voulais juste te faire plaisir et…

_ Eh bien ça ne me fait pas plaisir, bougonna James d'une voix tremblante.

_ Pardon, répéta Valentin. »

Une fois que le blond fut calmé, les deux garçons se recouchèrent.

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir, murmura Valentin à mi-voix. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux. »

Les yeux rivés sur le ciel, James ne dit rien pendant un moment. Puis, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il eut une idée pour mettre la tête du ténébreux à l'envers.

« Vraiment tout ce que je veux ? S'enquit-il. »

Valentin acquiesça en silence.

« Dans ce cas, poursuivit James, je veux une étoile. »

A ces mots, le ténébreux tiqua et son visage se figea dans la surprise.

« _Quoi_ ? Croassa-t-il. »

James lui désigna le ciel de son index et posa ses yeux sur lui.

« Je veux une étoile, répéta-t-il. Offre-moi une étoile. »

Et devant la mine déconfite de Valentin, James explosa de rire.

« Je plaisante, rassura-t-il. »

Pourtant, au lieu de se détendre, le visage de l'aîné Black-Snape s'emprunta d'une expression que James redoutait. L'expression que Valentin faisait quand il réfléchissait à un moyen de satisfaire sa demande.

James perdit soudainement toutes couleurs. Il ne voulait pas que Valentin se mettre une nouvelle fois en danger pour répondre à un désir qui relevait purement de la fiction !

« Val je…

_ C'est d'accord ! Le coupa la ténébreux.

_ _Quoi_ ? Croassa James à son tour alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient au possible. Val, je… je _plaisantais_.

_ Je t'offrirai une étoile, insista l'aîné Black-Snape.

_ Mais Val tu… C'est impossible voyons ! »

Valentin fit la moue.

« C'est ce qu'on verra, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Ce fut ensuite au tour du ténébreux de sourire malicieusement.

« Par contre, poursuivit-il. Si tu veux ton étoile, tu vas devoir t'armer de beaucoup de patience… »

James regarda son ami pendant un instant avec une mine complètement interloquée avant d'hausser les épaules : la nouvelle lubie du ténébreux finirait forcément par lui passer un jour. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était _humainemen_t possible qu'il lui offre une étoile !

« Et je vais aussi avoir besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements de ta part, ajouta Valentin en plongeant un regard sérieux dans les yeux du blond. »

James pouffa de rire :

« Tu veux que je te crie toutes les semaines ''allez Val'' comme une cheerleader ?

_ Mmm non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête.

_ Ou alors tu veux que… »

James ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne la termina pas parce qu'une bouche s'était collée contre la sienne, sans crier gare, et qu'une langue curieuse était entrée dans sa bouche sans même prendre la peine de demander une quelconque autorisation avant. La langue toucha ensuite doucement la sienne avant qu'elles ne s'enroulent tendrement. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, la langue mutine quitta sa bouche pour regagner celle de son propriétaire.

« C'est ça que je veux, répondit Valentin avec un sourire moqueur. »

En face du ténébreux amusé, les yeux écarquillés au possible, James piqua un fard monstre.

Non seulement il s'était fait piquer son premier baiser, mais _en plus_ il s'était fait piquer son premier patin alors que son Père avait été clair : pas de baiser avant ses 25 ans ! Et pas de baiser avec Val ou Chris sinon leur amitié changerait à jamais !

« Mais qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'horrifia James.

_ J'ai pris un peu de courage en t'embrassant, répondit tranquillement Valentin.

_ Qu… Quoi mais non tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça !

_ Et pourquoi pas ? »

En face du ténébreux, James semblait plus que paniqué.

« Mais parce que… parce que tout va changer entre nous maintenant !

_ Mais non, rassura Valentin.

_ Mais si ! On… »

Et Valentin avait ensuite passé le reste de la nuit à rassurer James en lui disant que leur baiser n'allait pas les empêcher de continuer à être ami.

oOo

Heureusement pour James, les années passèrent et bien que Valentin faisait toujours son maximum pour satisfaire ses désirs, il mettait beaucoup moins sa vie en danger. Mais pour le blond, ce n'était pas encore suffisant : le ténébreux finissait encore beaucoup trop souvent l'hôpital à son goût.

Parfois l'aîné Black-Snape lui piquait des baisers. ''Pour lui donner du courage dans sa quête pour lui obtenir une étoile'' qu'il disait. Il s'attirait à chaque fois les foudres du blond mais apparemment, il était plus que mignon avec un visage contrarié.

Pour James, l'histoire de l'étoile appartenait au passé et malgré ses dires, il pensait dur comme fer que le ténébreux avait laissé tomber. Mais pourtant, un jour de l'été de ses 14 ans…

« Jay ! »

Le blond se retourna et un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant Valentin courir vers lui.

« Ouf, je te pensais déjà parti sur le Chemin de Traverse, se réjouit le ténébreux. »

James ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il la referma avant d'avoir prononcé un son et ses sourcils se froncèrent soupçonneusement.

« T'as quoi à tes doigts ? Questionna-t-il sèchement. »

Plus il grandissait et plus le blond devenait intransigeant quand il s'agissait de la santé de Valentin. Il avait décidé de prendre des mesures drastiques. Il l'avait prévenu : la prochaine fois qu'il se mettrait en danger pour une autre de ses idioties, il recevrait son poing en pleine figure.

Valentin baissa les yeux vers les nombreux pansements qui recouvraient ses doigts avec un petit sourire.

« Désherbage sans magie, répondit-il. La nouvelle punition préférée de mes parents. En plus, en ce moment notre jardin est infecté de _Scrats_. »

Soulagé, un léger sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de James.

« Si tu avais respecté ton couvre-feu, ça ne serait pas arrivé, moralisa-t-il.

_ Oui mais je voulais rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible, geignit Valentin en caressant tendrement le bras nu de James.

_ Sinon, tu avais quelque chose de spéciale à me dire ? S'enquit le blond en chassant négligemment la main de son ami. »

Un sourire éclatant traversa alors le visage de Valentin qui acquiesça. Le ténébreux se mit ensuite à fouiller dans l'une de ses poches.

« Tu te rappelles que je t'avais promis de t'offrir une étoile ? Interrogea le ténébreux.

_ Hum, hum, acquiesça James, peu convaincu qu'une étoile se trouve dans la poche de l'aîné Black-Snape.

_ Eh bien, j'ai un peu triché mais j'ai, en quelque sorte, réussi à t'exaucer. »

Valentin sortit ensuite victorieusement de sa poche, un petit sachet en plastique qu'il tendit à James. Le blond s'en saisit et il porta le contenu du sachet à la hauteur de ses yeux, intrigué.

En fait, en assez petite quantité, le sachet contenait une sorte de… cendre ou de poussière d'une jolie couleur argentée.

James sut immédiatement ce que c'était. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il regarda le ténébreux, incrédule.

« C'est… C'est de la poussière d'étoile ? S'enquit-il. »

Valentin acquiesça, pas peu fier de lui.

La poussière d'étoile était une chose très rare. La légende disait que lors d'une chute d'étoiles filantes, un sorcier en avait récupérées un peu et qu'il avait, par la suite, réussi à en synthétiser.

Personne ne savait si la rumeur était vraie mais la recette était restée et il s'avérait que la poussière d'étoile avait des propriétés tout à fait étonnantes. Ses effets principaux étaient qu'elle avait un grand pouvoir de guérison, elle atténuait considérablement la douleur et elle portait chance.

Malheureusement, sa synthèse était extrêmement longue et difficile et la moindre erreur était fatale. De plus, le rendement était assez pauvre et pour qu'elle fonctionne, il en fallait une assez coquette quantité. Aussi, très peu de sorciers osaient se lancer dans une telle aventure, très peu la poursuivait pendant des années et aucun n'était arrivé à en synthétiser suffisamment.

Très belle, très rare et, forcément, extrêmement chère sur le marché, la poussière d'étoile était une chose que bien des gens convoitaient.

James n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Valentin avait réussi à en fabriquer ! D'accord il y en avait extrêmement peu mais étant donné son âge, c'était un exploit ! Et il l'avait forcément réussie parce que dans le cas contraire, la poudre n'aurait pas eu cette magnifique couleur agent.

« Qu… Comment tu… bafouilla James.

_ Pendant toute l'année dernière, répondit Valentin. J'ai lu des tonnes de bouquins - d'ailleurs c'est fou à quel point nos cours de potion sont vraiment basiques -, j'ai passé, Merlin sait combien de temps, devant un chaudron, mais j'ai finalement réussi… Tu vois ? Tu n'aurais pas dû me sous-estimer !… Bon, j'ai un peu triché mais on peut quand même dire que tu as en quelque sorte ton étoile… Il y en a vraiment pas beaucoup mais je prévois de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait assez pour te faire une bague. Ça ne sera pas suffisant pour activer ses propriétés, mais en tout cas ça fera un très beau cadeau de fiançailles. En plus, comme tu ne cesses de me dire que le mariage est un truc d'adulte, le temps que je termine, on sera adulte donc le timing est parfait ! Comme ça, quand je demanderai ta main, ça sera un peu comme Opolokovovitz et Azarakova !… Et donc je te le dis pour la deuxième fois, tu n'aurais pas dû me sous-estimer… »

Un sourire resplendissant se dessina ensuite sur les lèvres de Valentin alors que James le regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds et une expression béate.

« A… Alors pendant ces vacances-là tu… bégaya-t-il.

_ J'ai bossé dessus pendant une très grande partie. C'est pour ça que je n'étais pas souvent disponible. »

Souriant toujours, Valentin attendait avec impatience le moment où il verrait le visage de James s'éclairer d'un sourire, mais ce moment n'arriva pas. Le blond était toujours complètement sonné.

« Tu… Tu ne vas pas pleurer, hein ? S'enquit Valentin alors que son sourire s'évanouissait. Parce que je te _jure_ qu'à aucun moment je n'ai mis ma vie en danger et… »

Valentin ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne la termina pas parce que, sans prévenir, James avait pris possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser fut plus long que les précédents. Tout d'abord tendre, Valentin ne tarda pas à en prendre le contrôle faisant gémir le blond dans le processus. Ledit blond resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Valentin, là où ses bras s'étaient enroulés et Valentin fit de même avec sa taille.

Quand le blond avait posé les yeux sur le petit sachet, qu'il avait entendu tout le mal que le ténébreux s'était donné, il n'avait pas pu résister. Une douce chaleur était montée en lui, d'agréables papillons avaient élu domicile dans son ventre et il n'avait plus eu qu'une seule idée en tête : prendre possession des lèvres du ténébreux.

Après plusieurs minutes, James mis fin au baiser et plongea un regard mi-paniqué mi-surpris dans celui de Valentin, les joues en feu.

« Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, gémit-il. »

Il s'empressa ensuite de faire demi-tour, Valentin étant beaucoup trop abasourdi pour le suivre.

Par la suite James évita le ténébreux pendant deux jours sous prétexte que maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassé, ça changeait tout à leur amitié et qu'ils ne pourraient plus être amis : son Père avait vraiment été clair à ce sujet ! Et Valentin était beaucoup trop sur un petit nuage pour le contredire.

Fin du FLASH-BACK

« Stupide Val, murmura James. J'ai l'impression d'être à la source de tous ses problèmes… A chaque fois que lui ou Chris est blessé, j'en suis presque toujours la cause…

_ Arrête de culpabiliser ! Dédramatisa Gabriel. Si ces deux-là sont blessés, c'est uniquement de leur faute pour ne pas se servir suffisamment de leur cerveau. »

Peu convaincu, James fit la moue et baissa tristement la tête.

« Peut-être, souffla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, mais pourtant je ne cesse de me dire que si ce n'était à cause de moi, Val ne se serait jamais retrouvé à l'hôpital cet été. Et son corps ne serait pas entièrement couvert de cicatrices… »

Le visage du blond s'assombrit dès qu'il repensa à ces longues heures passées au chevet de Valentin à l'hôpital ou encore en repensant aux longues marques blanchâtres qui parsemaient le torse musclé du ténébreux.

Face à cette déclaration, Gabriel se plaça aussitôt devant son frère, prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je _t'interdis_ de dire une chose pareille, intima-t-il avec sévérité. Ce qui est arrivé n'était _pas_ de ta faute. Et Père te donnerai des baffes pour l'avoir pensé.

_ Peut-être pas directement mais indirectement, tu sais que j'en suis la cause…

_ … Les cicatrices finiront par disparaître, rappela Gabriel. La plupart a déjà disparu et on ne voit presque plus celles qui restent. Ce ne sont que des lignes blanches qu'on ne remarque que si on y prête vraiment attention.

_ Mais elles sont là. Et chaque jour que Merlin fait, Valentin les voit.

_ Et il ne blâme que lui pour leurs existences.

_ … Eh bien ce n'est pas mon cas… Et puis si Val avait de meilleures fréquentations aussi… »

Gabriel pouffa de rire.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas encore accuser Mike, c'est ça ?

_ Ce type a une mauvaise influence sur lui, grogna James. »

Gabriel poussa un profond soupir.

Sachant pertinemment ce que son frère pensait du jeune homme, Gabriel préféra ne pas argumenter avec lui.

« Je sais que Mike fait parti des gens que tu détestes, mais tu sais autant que moi que si Val n'avait pas été ami avec lui, il ne serait peut-être plus là à l'heure qu'il est, rappela-t-il simplement. »

Pour toutes réponses, James renifla dédaigneusement.

« Je préférerai quand même qu'il laisse ce crétin tomber…

_ C'est l'un de ses meilleurs amis alors je ne pense pas que tu devrais beaucoup compter là-dessus…

_ … Stupide Val… soupira James.

_ Mais il est beaucoup moins téméraire à présent, nota Gabriel. Il prend beaucoup plus soin de sa vie.

_ Pff, tu parles. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est calmé uniquement parce que la bague lui prend beaucoup de temps.

_ Tu crois qu'il bosse encore dessus ?

_ J'en suis persuadé, soupira James. Et après des années à travailler dessus, il n'en aura peut-être même pas l'utilité… Arrrgghh ! Ça me soûle cette histoire !… Et après je suis censé choisir entre les trois !… Mais si je ne choisis pas Val, il sera dévasté, si je ne choisis pas Chris, il sera dévasté et si je ne choisis pas Greg, il sera dévasté ! Comment je suis censé faire moi, hein ? »

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

« Tu pourrais… ne pas choisir… proposa-t-il brusquement.

_ _Pardon _?

_ Tu pourrais ne pas choisir… Tu en vires un et… sors avec les deux autres… »

A ces mots les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent au possible.

«** Ew** ! S'offusqua-t-il. Je ne vais pas faire de ménage à trois, c'est carrément dégoûtant ! »

Gabriel haussa négligemment les épaules :

« Les temps ont changé, tu le sais très bien. Une semaine avant la rentrée, la chanteuse Minera a épousé Josh Sullivan et Alexandra Simons et personne n'a rien trouvé à redire.

_ Je m'en fiche, je ne ferai pas de ménage à trois, bougonna James.

_ Pourtant… Tu pourrais prendre un sacré pied en couchant avec deux mecs en même temps… »

Face au regard pervers de son jumeau, James ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, siffla-t-il. »

Amusé par la réaction de James, Gabriel ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

Connaissant Christopher et Valentin, si James était amoureux d'eux deux, le simple fait que les ménages à trois l'embarrassait n'allait pas les stopper.

Le sourire du ténébreux s'agrandit : si son frère était amoureux des deux garçons, le sexe s'annonçait… pimenté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea James en notant son étrange regard.

_ Je me disais juste que… il faudrait peut-être que je pense à stocker des potions antidouleurs… »

Ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu, James fronça les sourcils mais il préféra ne pas insister.

HPDMHPDM

« Je suis tellement heureux en ce moment, souffla pour la énième fois Ron à son meilleur ami. »

Et c'était vrai ! Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Même pas au tout début de sa relation avec Hermione ! Sa relation avec Blaise le mettait littéralement sur un petit nuage.

Blaise… Rien que son prénom faisait sourire béatement le Gryffondor jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'était juste parfait. Sa relation avec le Serpentard était juste… parfaite. Les sourires, les échanges, les plaisanteries… Les caresses, les baisers…

Les joues de Ron prirent une jolie couleur coquelicot quand il repensa aux mains et à la bouche du basané sur son corps. Jamais des attouchements, pourtant plutôt chastes, ne lui avaient procuré des sensations aussi intenses. C'était comme si un brasier s'allumait en lui dès qu'il entrait en contact avec le bistré. Et c'était merveilleusement bon…

Le roux pouvait rester en compagnie du vert et argent à parler avec lui pendant des heures sans s'ennuyer. Et même quand ils n'avaient rien à se dire, juste… plonger dans les yeux miels du basané, lui convenait.

Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça : les agréables papillotements dans son ventre, son cœur battant à la chamade, l'incroyable sentiment de bien-être qui l'envahissait dès qu'il était près de Blaise… Tout cela contribuait à le mettre sur un petit nuage…

Et franchement, après toutes les merdes par quoi il était passé, c'était pour le mieux. À présent c'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'était le Serpentard.

Ron grimaça : ce dernier fait entraînait néanmoins un fort sentiment de jalousie quand le bistré se trouvait en compagnie d'autres hommes. Même si la relation du basané avec ces derniers restait amicale, le roux ne voulait vraiment pas que d'autres garçons collent le vert et argent…

Ron secoua lentement la tête. Enfin bon, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être sur un petit nuage. C'était juste… parfait.

Le rouquin s'arrêta soudainement dans ses pas. Attendez une minute… tout ce qu'il ressentait pour le basané : le cœur qui s'emballait sans raison, les papillons dans le ventre, les sourires béas, les questions bêtes qui passaient en boucle dans sa tête, la sensation d'être sur un petit nuage… Il avait déjà ressenti tout ça avant. Ça avait été beaucoup moins intense mais toutes les émotions étaient bien là…

« Ron, tout va bien ? S'enquit Harry. »

Mais Ron ne lui répondit pas.

S'il ressentait tout ça alors… alors… alors ça voulait dire que…

Le visage de Ron se tordit soudainement en une grimace :

_« Je suis amoureux de Blaise. »_

Et c'est à cause de cette soudaine révélation, que Ron demanda au basané un tête-à-tête en urgence.

xx

« Tu as une sale tête, nota le Serpentard en arrivant avec un sourire amusé. »

Mais le sourire de Blaise perdit de son intensité en voyant que la mine très préoccupée de Ron perdurait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit-il.

_ Blaise je… on doit arrêter de se voir. »

Le visage du basané se tordit dans l'effroi à l'entente de cette phrase, qui lui était étrangement familière, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

« Qu… Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il. M…Mais… pourquoi ? Je… »

Le bistré fit un pas vers Ron mais ce dernier s'empressa de reculer.

« Écoute c'est… c'est juste comme ça, ok, répondit le roux. »

Ron voulut ensuite faire demi-tour mais Blaise le saisit par le poignet pour l'en empêcher. Ce geste provoqua une avalanche de tremblements de la part du rouquin, que le Serpentard interpréta mal. Il se déstabilisa et pensa une seconde à le laisser partir mais il se ravisa : il ne voulait pas le perdre sans au moins avoir une explication.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il encore.

_ _Parce que_. Ok ? C'est tout. »

Le Lion essaya de partir une seconde fois mais Blaise le tint encore plus fermement. Tellement fermement que le Gryffondor en grimaça.

« Tu me fais mal, grogna-t-il. »

Après une hésitation, Blaise lâcha le poignet de son amour mais en contrepartie, pour s'assurer que le roux ne s'enfuirait pas, il l'accula contre un mur et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi séparés par seulement quelques centimètres. Cette proximité mis Ron mal-à-l'aise. Encore une fois, son cœur s'emballa, des papillons élurent domicile dans son ventre, des bouffées de chaleur l'envahirent et ses pensées commencèrent à devenir un peu floues.

« Euh… Tu… tu peux te décaler un peu s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda-t-il. »

Mais Blaise ignora sa demande.

« Il y a quelques jours, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, amorça le basané. Je t'ai dit que je crevais d'amour pour toi, et toi tu m'as dit que…

_ Je sais ce que j'ai dit, le coupa Ron. Mais maintenant… »

Le roux se tut soudainement en sentant le corps de Blaise se rapprocher du sien provoquant, par la même occasion, des tas de sensations agréables dans l'ensemble du corps du Lion.

Les joues de Ron s'empourprèrent mais le résultat fut pire quand le Serpentard le força à le regarder dans les yeux. En plongeant dans les yeux miels du bistré, Ron se sentit fondre.

_« Merde_, pensa-t-il._ »_

Le basané était beaucoup trop près, il sentait beaucoup trop bon et il était beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien.

« Écoute-moi bien, déclara Blaise d'une voix qui fit frémir Ron de la tête au pied. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné d'explication. Maintenant que tu m'as donné un peu d'espoir, je… je ne peux pas te laisser partir si facilement.

_ Je… Je… bégaya Ron. »

Blaise était juste… trop proche de lui. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud et il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes.

« On… On peut pas… on… on doit arrêter de se voir… bafouilla le rouge et or.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Mais parce que… Je… je ne peux pas te le dire…

_ Et pourquoi ça ? »

Ron hésita un instant mais il vit bien dans les yeux de Blaise qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

« P… Parce que si je te le dis, tu ne voudras pas me laisser partir… Et j'ai _vraiment_ besoin que tu me laisses partir… Tu… Tu me promets de me laisser partir si je te dis la raison ? »

Blaise fut tout d'abord tenté de refuser mais en voyant la mine paniquée du rouquin, il capitula.

« Je te le promets, dit-il. »

A ces mots, Ron parut se rasséréner.

« Ok, dit-il. Ok. »

Le Lion s'accorda quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je… Je… bafouilla-t-il. La raison pour laquelle on doit arrêter de se voir… c… c'est parce que… c'est parce que… Je… Je crois que… Non, je suis sûr que… que je suis entrain de… je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de toi… »

Sa réponse eut pour effet de faire écarquiller les yeux du bistré au maximum et de tordre son visage dans une profonde stupeur.

« _Hein_ ? Fit-il fort peu élégamment.

_ Euhm je… Avant j'étais fou amoureux de Herm', reprit Ron. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle et quand elle m'a quitté… ça m'a détruit. J'étais vraiment dévasté et, comme tu le sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour m'en remettre.

_ R… Ron, pourquoi est-ce que…

_ Mais là, c'est différent, poursuivit le roux en ignorant le bistré. Je… Ce que je commence à ressentir pour toi… ça dépasse de beaucoup ce que je ressentais pour Herm'. Je… Je suis littéralement entrain de devenir raide dingue amoureux de toi et… Ne souris pas, ce n'est _**pas**_ une bonne chose !… Si tu venais à me blesser, si tu venais à me laisser tomber, je… je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'en remettre et… »

Blaise n'arrivait pas y croire : Ron tombait amoureux de lui ! Non, il était entrain de tomber _éperdument_ amoureux de lui ! Son amour pour lui dépasserait carrément celui qu'il avait eu pour Hermione et… il flippait à l'idée de souffrir. Il était vraiment trop mignon. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, comme si le bistré allait tout foutre en l'air avec lui !

Le Serpentard ne pouvait retenir un sourire demeuré de rester fixé sur son visage. Après tant de temps, après tant difficultés, après tant d'espoir, _enfin_, il l'avait. _Enfin_, il entendait les mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis si longtemps !

« …Donc, reprit Ron, c'est pour ça qu'on doit arrêter de se voir. Je… je ne veux pas prendre de risques. »

Le sourire du basané devint plus que malicieux et il se rapprocha du rouquin dans une attitude prédatrice qui fit hérisser les poils du roux. Blaise prit ensuite le visage du Lion en coupe entre ses mains, ignorant les tremblements qui l'avaient pris d'assaut.

« Ron, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse qui ne dit rien au Gryffondor, il est _hors de question_ que je te laisse tranquille.

_ Mais… mais tu as promis que…

_ Eh bien je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

_ Mais…

_ Ron, tu viens de me dire que tu es entrain de tomber raide amoureux de moi et tu espères _sérieusement_ que je vais te laisser partir ?

_ Mais… »

Blaise se rapprocha encore plus de son amour si c'était possible ce qui mis ce dernier dans un état pas possible. Leur visage n'était séparé que par quelques millimètres et ils sentaient tous les deux très bien, le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage.

Frémissant de tous ses membres, Ron faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas regarder le bistré dans les yeux, mais ledit bistré faisait justement tout son possible pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Écoute, reprit Blaise, je ne peux pas te promettre que tu ne souffriras jamais dans le futur à cause de moi, mais en tout cas, je peux te promettre que je ne te quitterai jamais. »

Ron éclata d'un rire jaune devant cette affirmation.

« Je peux te le prouver, assura Blaise.

_ Et comment ?

_ Mmm… J'ai… cinq… magnifiques preuves, mais malheureusement, je ne peux t'en montrer que quatre… »

Et en voyant le sourire tendre qui avait pris place sur le visage du Serpentard, Ron sut immédiatement de quelles ''preuves'' il parlait.

« Oui mais… je ne veux pas tomber éperdument amoureux de toi parce qu'après je vais penser à toi 24h/24, je vais devenir genre hyper jaloux, je vais vouloir être avec toi tout le temps et puis je vais genre… me _noyer_ dans mon amour pour toi et ça va être horrible à voir et… Arrête de sourire, ce n'est **pas** une bonne chose !… »

Mais l'immense sourire qui était sur le visage de Serpentard ne bougea pas.

« Tu es vraiment adorable, déclara-t-il.

_ Alors premièrement, je ne suis pas adorable et deuxièmement, ce ne sont **pas** des bonnes choses !… Tu… »

Blaise prit soudainement possession de ses lèvres. Bien que relativement court, le baiser enflamma Ron de la tête au pied.

« Non tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça… souffla le rouquin une fois le baiser terminé.

_ Et pourquoi ? Parce que ça te fait oublier comment tu t'appelles ? Nargua le Serpentard. »

Pour toute réponse, Ron fit la moue.

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Zabini, bougonna-t-il.

_ Écoute Ron, je sais que tu es passé par une épreuve très difficile, je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert mais je vais te demander de me faire confiance. Je t'aime et je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureux… »

Le Gryffondor se tut pendant un instant.

« Tu… Tu me promets que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber ? S'enquit-il. Parce que si tu le fais je…

_ Ron, je te _promets_ de toujours rester à tes côtés. »

Ron fit la moue une seconde fois. Voulait-il vraiment s'embarquer dans une nouvelle histoire d'amour ? Une encore plus passionnée que sa première ? Parce que si ça ne marchait pas il…

Le roux secoua lentement la tête. Il avait cinq enfants avec le bistré, c'était bien la preuve que ça allait marcher, non ?

Le Gryffondor plongea dans les yeux miels de son interlocuteur et la réponse à sa question muette s'imposa d'elle-même à son esprit.

Il se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et prit possession des lèvres du bistré qui se fit un plaisir d'y répondre. Il enroula ensuite l'un de ses bras autour de la taille du roux pour le sentir plus près de lui et il approfondit le baiser. Il sourit tout contre la bouche de son amour en l'entendant gémir et en le sentant le serrer contre lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Ron ne rompe le baiser avec un petit air embarrassé que Blaise trouva adorable.

« Euh… est-ce que… est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on… que tous les deux on… on sort ensemble ? S'enquit-il. »

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du bistré.

« J'en sais rien, répondit-il. Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Les joues de Ron prirent une jolie couleur coquelicot face à la question. Il allait avoir un petit-copain. Un _petit-copain_ !

« Euh… oui… répondit-il timidement.

_ Cool. Donc oui, on sort ensemble. »

Le sourire de Ron gagna en intensité.

« Oui, c'est cool, répondit-il avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de son, à présent officiel, petit-ami. »

Le nouveau couple se remit donc à s'embrasser de plus belle.

Mais sans raison apparente, Ron se sépara soudainement du bistré.

« Euh… Il faut que j'y aille, déclara-t-il. Mais je… je… »

Ne savant comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, Ron se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et il embrassa le Serpentard pendant quelques secondes. Ensuite, il partit en laissant ledit Serpentard un peu sur le cul.

HPDMHPDM

« On est vraiment obligé ? Bouda Draco. »

Harry lâcha un énième soupir.

« Dray, j'ai gagné ce pari alors oui, on est obligé. »

La journée s'étant terminée, les deux adolescents avaient pris la direction des dortoirs. Bien évidement, Harry avait choisi celui des Lions. Il avait ainsi traîné un Draco maussade jusque devant son dortoir.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dormir dans le même dortoir que la Belette, grogna Draco.

_ Dray…

_ Je sais, je vais essayer de me comporter de manière civilisée… bougonna le Serpentard.

_ Merci. Et puis même si on restait dans ton dortoir, vue la vitesse à laquelle la relation entre Ron et Blaise évolue, dans pas très longtemps il est fort possible que Ron vienne dormir avec Blaise… »

Face à cette remarque véridique, Draco grogna.

« Franchement, comme s'il n'avait pas pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, maugréa-t-il. »

Nouant ses bras autour du cou du blond, les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent brusquement d'inquiétude.

« Dray, tu feras un effort, hein ? S'enquit-il. Parce que si tu passes ton temps à t'engueuler avec tout le monde…

_ Je ferai de mon mieux, promit le blond. Mais si tes amis me cherchent, ils me trouveront. »

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres du brun avant qu'il ne prenne rapidement possession des lèvres de Draco.

Après ce baiser, Harry prit son amour par la main et le tira à l'intérieur du dortoir. Tout le monde, à part Ron, était déjà là et ce fut un regard collectivement glacial qui accueilli l'arrivée du Prince des Serpentard. Après tout, ce dernier n'avait jamais raté une occasion pour leur lancer des piques…

Harry soupira discrètement : il croisait les doigts pour que cette soirée se passe bien…

xx

Cinq minutes.

Harry avait quitté un dortoir relativement calme pendant seulement cinq petites minutes. Et ça avait suffi pour qu'une violente dispute éclate.

Quand il était revenu dans le dortoir, il avait trouvé Neville les joues rouges de rage qui empêchait avec difficulté un Seamus bouillonnant de fureur de se jeter sur le Serpentard et debout, furieusement campé, sur ses pieds, Dean hurlait sur un Héritier Malfoy pas le moins du monde impressionné qui le toisait dédaigneusement.

Heureusement que Ron n'était pas encore rentré parce qu'il était sûr le blond aurait également réussi à le mettre en rogne !

« … qui pète plus haut que son cul ! Hurlait Dean. Tu te crois irrésistiblement beau mais…

_ Peuh, en tout cas, je le suis beaucoup plus que toi, répliqua Draco. Parce que mon petit-copain ne passe pas son temps à baver sur le meilleur ami du mec que je déteste. »

A ces mots, Seamus se retrouva aussitôt dans ses petits souliers et il essaya de se faire tout petit. Dean, quant à lui, serra les poings au maximum. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il plissa ses yeux tellement fort qu'ils se transformèrent en deux fentes. Ces derniers se mirent littéralement à cracher du venin et sa veine temporale ressortit. Devant lui, Draco souriait narquoisement.

Avant que la situation ne dégénère encore plus, Harry se précipita vers son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité. Par la suite, Dean hésita pendant plusieurs secondes avant de décider de quitter précipitamment le dortoir, immédiatement suivit par son petit-ami.

Harry se campa ensuite furieusement devant son blond.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar ! »

Draco haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Ils m'ont cherché, justifia-t-il. »

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, peu convaincu.

« C'est vrai ! Soutint Draco.

_ Dray… soupira le brun. Pourquoi est-ce que tu… »

Harry s'interrompit quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer un Ron au sourire resplendissant.

La bonne humeur de rouquin perdit néanmoins en intensité face à l'atmosphère électrique qui régnait dans le dortoir.

« Wouha qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?… Oh, bien sûr… ajouta-t-il en notant la présence de Draco, assis sur le lit de son copain. »

Ron préféra ne pas se mêler de cette affaire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie et il ne voulait pas redescendre de son petit nuage pour le moment. Il se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit et fourra sa tête dans son oreiller. En repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé à peine quelques instants plus tôt, il ne put retenir un petit cri, qui fut étouffé par le coussin.

Se désintéressant complètement de son petit-copain, Harry vint s'asseoir près de son ami.

« Pourquoi ce sourire dis-moi ? Demanda-t-il. »

Ron adressa au brun un regard pétillant et il lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

À la fin de sa tirade, Harry le félicita largement. Même Neville s'y mit. Par contre, la bouche de Draco se tordit en une grimace et son teint vira au verdâtre -couleur que Harry n'avait jamais vue sur son amour.

« Dites-moi que je rêve, dites-moi que je rêve, dites-moi que je rêve, répétait-il inlassablement. Maintenant je vais les voir s'embrasser devant moi à tout bout de champ…

_ Hé, je me suis bien habitué à voir ta bouche collée à celle de Harry, la fouine, grogna Ron.

_ Oui mais au moins tu avais devant toi deux purs beaux gosses. Moi je vais avoir devant moi mon meilleur ami super canon avec…

_ _Dray_ ! Reprit Harry. »

Draco fit la moue. Et puis il était sûr que Blaise n'allait pas cacher sa relation avec son roux. Donc même s'ils étaient en public, il pouvait sans problème fourrer sa langue au fond de la gorge du rouquin. Un frisson glacé parcouru l'échine du blond. _Yerk_…

Le bon côté dans tout ça, c'était que le pari étant fini, il pourrait se concentrer sur son copain pour ne pas vomir.

« Attends voir une minute, dit brusquement Harry en se remémorant un détail dans le discours de Ron, alors que vous étiez entrain de vous embrasser, tu t'es cassé ? Pourquoi ? »

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Ron.

« Eh bien… Blaise embrasse vraiment super bien, murmura le rouquin.

_ Et ? »

Les joues encore plus rouges, le rouquin se redressa, ce qui permit à Harry de voir qu'une jolie bosse déformait le pantalon de son ami.

« Oh, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

_ Ma parole tu crains vraiment la Belette ! Pouffa Draco. Si tu te mets dans un tel état après un baiser, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il va fourrer sa queue dans ton cul… »

A ces mots, Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Merlin qu'il est prude… soupira Draco. »

Harry fusilla son amour du regard pour l'inciter à se taire.

« J'étais tellement gêné que j'ai préféré partir, marmonna Ron.

_ Crois-moi, Blaise aurait été plus que ravie de voir que tu réagissais ainsi à un simple baiser, lui assura Harry. Parce que là pour lui, son petit-ami est juste parti précipitamment alors qu'il était entrain de l'embrasser… »

Le teint de Rond devint livide.

« Tu… Tu crois qu'il pense avoir fait quelque chose de mal ? S'enquit-il.

_ Non, tu crois ? Railla Draco. »

Cette fois-ci, le regard furieux de Harry conduisit Draco à se rendre dans la salle de bain afin de minimiser la colère que son brun avait contre lui.

Une fois le blond partit, Harry se retourna vers Ron :

« Tu es parti précipitamment alors qu'il était entrain de t'embrasser, répéta-t-il.

_ … Oui… Je…je devrais lui parler le plus vite possible pour éclaircir ce point…

_ Tu devrais oui. »

Un sourire tendre éclaira soudainement le visage de Harry

« Quoi ? Interrogea Ron.

_ Et c'est moi qui avait l'air d'un demeuré quand j'étais dans ma phase lune de miel… On dirait que tu es à deux doigts de chier des cœurs en sucre.

_ Je chie des cœur en sucre si j'en ai envie, maugréa Ron. »

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit. Ça faisait tellement de bien de voir Ron dans cet état : _enfin_ heureux, après tout ce par quoi il était passé…

Maintenant que Ron avait trouvé l'amour, le seul problème qui restait à fixer était sa colère contre Hermione…

xx

« 'Ry…

_ …

_ 'Ry, boude pas. Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu es fâché contre moi… »

Pour toute réponse, Harry grogna.

Après une longue conversation avec Ron et une douche brûlante, Harry était venu se coucher auprès de Draco mais il était toujours en colère contre lui à cause de son précédent comportement.

Dès qu'il s'était couché, Draco avait immédiatement jeté un sort d'intimité pour qu'ils soient tranquilles et, ignorant la crispation des muscles d'un brun de toute évidence en colère, il avait enlacé son amour et déposé plusieurs baisers sur son visage et son cou pour l'amadouer.

« Pour la centième fois, je suis _dé-so-lé_ ! C'est juste que… quand je les vois tous avec leur tête de… _Gryffondor_ ça me… Je n'arrive pas à filtrer les mots qui sortent de ma bouche !…

_ …

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, mon cœur ! Je… je te promets d'essayer de faire mieux !

_ …

_ 'Ry boude pas, s'il-te-plaît… Si ça peut jouer en ma faveur, ils n'ont pas été tendres avec moi non plus !

_ … Et je suis sûr que tu l'as amplement mérité… bougonna Harry. »

Draco poussa un petit grognement avant de resserrer son étreinte sur sa moitié.

Il dut câliner son brun pendant de longues minutes et lui faire un tas de promesses avant que son Lion se décide enfin à arrêter de bouder.

« Tu promets de faire des efforts à l'avenir ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Promis, assura Draco. »

Le Serpentard déposa ensuite un tendre baiser sur la joue de son amoureux avant de le blottir encore plus contre lui et de fourrer sa tête dans son cou.

Cette attitude fit froncer les sourcils de Harry : il rêvait ou son petit-ami était prêt à s'endormir ? Parce que maintenant qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, le brun comptait bien rentabiliser son attitude de salope toute la nuit durant.

Sachant que son amour était très réticent à l'idée de se faire dominer, il préféra ne pas le brusquer pour que ça se passe le mieux possible. C'est pour cela que le brun décida d'y aller doucement.

Tout d'abord, il se retourna pour être face à son blond puis il prit tendrement possession de ses lèvres et caressa avec amour le torse nu de Draco, qui ne dormait qu'avec un pantalon -même pas de sous-vêtement. Il s'attarda sur l'un de ses tétons et le tripota jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse. Se prêtant au jeu, Draco laissa volontiers l'une de ses mains caresser fermement les fesses rondes de son amour. Les deux adolescents gémirent sous leurs caresses mutuelles et leurs corps commencèrent à se frotter licencieusement l'un contre l'autre. Harry glissa ensuite une main dans le pantalon de Draco et se saisit de son sexe encore au repos. Bien sûr, quelques caresses bien placées suffirent à remédier à cet état. La main de Draco se crispa alors sur les fesses de Harry qui gémit tout contre la bouche de son amour.

Par la suite, Draco reprit rapidement sa position de dominant et il s'installa sur les hanches de Harry. Il laissa également la bouche de ce dernier au profit de son cou qu'il marqua d'un suçon.

Harry ouvrit tout d'abord la bouche pour lui rappeler que cette nuit-là, c'était lui qui était aux commandes mais il se ravisa en sentant une main curieuse câliner ses testicules. Après tout, le blond pouvait bien le chauffer un peu, il reprendrait les rênes après. C'est pour cela qu'il se contenta de murmurer une formule pour qu'une douce lumière englobe le lit.

« Oh Merlin que c'est bon… souffla Harry en un râle. »

Ses hanches se mirent lentement à onduler quand la caresse sur ses testicules s'intensifia. La bouche de Draco quitta ensuite le cou du brun pour embrasser l'un de ses pectoraux puis son téton favoris qui était déjà dur. Tandis qu'il titillait le bout de chair rose de sa langue, le blond sentit Harry durcir encore plus dans sa main et il se complut à l'entendre se confondre en gémissements.

Ne restant pas inactif pour autant, Harry accéléra le va-et-vient sur le sexe tendu de son amant. Ledit amant se fit alors un devoir de faire de même. Les deux amoureux se branlèrent ainsi en cadence, flattant les endroits qu'ils savaient érogènes et profitant autant que possible des râles de jouissance de l'autre.

Harry redescendit néanmoins sur Terre quand la seconde main du Serpentard rejoignit la première dans son boxer et qu'elle se mit à titiller les bords de son anus, signe que le blond s'apprêtait à y glisser quelques doigts.

Préférant reprendre immédiatement le dessus pour ne pas risquer de perdre définitivement pied -ce que son copain essayait manifestement de faire avec plus ou moins de subtilité- d'un brusque coup de hanche, Harry inversa leur position. Là, il s'empressa tout d'abord de les débarrasser du peu de vêtements qu'ils avaient. Ensuite, il se mit à caresser amoureusement le torse de Draco, pinçant ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent douloureux. Il plongea ensuite dans son cou et le recouvrit de baisers. Il en profita également pour marquer sa peau blanche d'un suçon.

Une fois cela fait, il descendit peu à peu sur le corps du vert et argent. Passant par ses pectoraux, ses tétons, léchant ses abdominaux magnifiquement dessinés… Il s'attarda un instant sur son nombril où il mima l'acte sexuel, et bien loin de l'en empêcher, les gémissements jouissifs de Draco encourageaient Harry à poursuivre ses attentions. Fermement agrippée dans les boucles brunes du Survivant, la main droite du blond poussait son amour à descendre encore plus bas, afin qu'il puisse s'occuper de sa hampe gorgée de sang qui voulait plus d'attention. Ignorant cette pression dans ses cheveux, Harry continua à lécher et embrasser le bas-ventre de son blond.

« Merde Harry… grogna Draco en appuyant plus fort sur la tête de son amour pour le forcer à descendre. »

Mais le brun n'était toujours pas décidé à lui donner satisfaction. Pour le faire patienter un peu, Harry se mit à tripoter ses testicules. Cette intime caresse cambra les reins du blond et fit sortir un gémissement plaintif de la gorge de l'Héritier Malfoy, que ses ancêtres ne préconiseraient certainement pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque que la moindre parcelle de peau du bas-ventre du blond fut recouverte de salive que Harry se décida enfin à s'occuper de la queue tendue comme jamais de sa moitié. Sans cesser ses attouchements sur les bourses de son amant, il suçota tout d'abord le gland rougi comme s'il s'agissait d'une délicieuse friandise, puis il engloutit le sexe de son blond centimètre par centimètre avec une lenteur sadique.

« Putain Harry ! Grogna le blond alors que ses reins se cambraient toujours sans aucune pudeur. »

Mais le concerné n'accéléra pas le rythme pour autant. Il laissa la hampe de son amour glisser lentement dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement dans sa bouche. Ensuite, il commença le plus lent va-et-vient que le blond n'ait jamais connu.

La gorge du Lion se contractait sur la queue du blond, la massant étroitement, il pétrissait la verge de son amour de ses lèvres et il en léchait chaque parcelle tout en insistant bien sur les endroits qui électrisaient le Serpentard dès qu'ils étaient ne serait-ce qu'effleurés. Harry se complut à entendre son amant gémir sous ses caresses, à le sentir se cambrer lubriquement, à sentir ses doigts se resserrer dans ses cheveux et à sentir ses hanches onduler pour accélérer le rythme sans résultats.

Harry adorait tailler des pipes à son Serpentard. Tout simplement parce qu'il adorait le mettre dans des états pareils. Il adorait l'entendre gémir et le supplier d'aller plus vite. Cela faisait parti des rares moments où il pouvait voir l'Héritier Malfoy perdre pied et Harry adorait ça.

Le brun ne put ensuite retenir un faible sourire : il allait bientôt pouvoir voir son amoureux perdre complètement de sa réserve et s'enfoncer peu à peu dans l'extase sous ses coups de hanches…

Pour parvenir au plus vite à ce moment tant attendu, Harry augmenta enfin le rythme du va-et-vient pour que le blond soit le moins conscient possible de ce qu'il allait faire avec deux de ses doigts. Cette accélération provoqua le débridage des cordes vocales de Draco qui se mit à scander le prénom de son brun avec ferveur. Harry autorisa même les hanches de son amant à bouger pour qu'il puisse venir à la rencontre de sa bouche si accueillante.

« _Oh merde, Harry_ ! Gémit Draco. »

Sa main était tellement crispée dans les cheveux du brun que ses jointures blanchirent. La bouche de son amour était tellement douée ! Sans parler de ce que ses doigts faisaient à ses couilles ! Des gouttes de sperme perlaient déjà de son sexe et Merlin qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir dans la gorge de son amour !…

Sentant l'orgasme venir, Harry pensa que c'était le moment idéal pour commencer à préparer son blond. C'est pour cela qu'il cessa de câliner les bourses du Serpent pour laisser deux de ses doigts titiller son entrée. Cette action provoqua la crispation des muscles du Serpentard qui se redressa aussitôt sur son lit, forçant Harry à cesser toutes activités.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu étais entrain de faire, Potter ? Grogna le blond.

_ Je te préparais, répondit tranquillement Harry.

_ _Pardon_ ?

_ Je te préparais, répéta le brun toujours tranquillement.

_ …Je ne crois pas, non.

_ Tu as perdu le pari, Dray, lui rappela Harry.

_ Oui mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupa sèchement un Harry qui commençait à être énervé par la mauvaise foi de son petit-ami, _tu_ as perdu le pari.

_ Oui mais…

_ _Tu_ as proposé que le perdant soit l'esclave sexuel du gagnant pendant une semaine.

_ Oui mais…

_ Et tu vois, là tout de suite, je veux que mon esclave écarte gentiment les cuisses pour que je puisse profiter de son étroitesse que je demande depuis des semaines.

_ Alors justement je voulais te parler de ce petit détail et…

_ Non. Tu ne te défileras pas. J'ai mis un _ridicule_ pantalon nommé _Naughty Bitch_ qui m'a fait passer pour un gigolo prêt à faire le tapin, j'ai mis un _minuscule_ short nommé _Little Bitch_ qui m'a chauffer les couilles pendant des heures, je me suis comporté comme une chienne en chaleur, j'ai dit des choses absolument répugnantes, je me suis moi-même appelé putain, j'ai dit que j'étais prêt à ce que tu me mettes une _laisse_, Dray. Alors crois-moi, je vais baiser ton petit cul jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sang. »

Le regard du Survivant devint acéré et Draco ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

« H… Harry…

_ J'ai essayé d'y aller avec douceur mais ta mauvaise foi commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs alors je vais juste y aller franchement : durant cette semaine, je ne vais faire que te prendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois repus. D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi… »

Et avec un sourire qui ne rassura pas le moins du monde le Serpentard, Harry se dirigea vers le pied du lit. Là, il s'empara d'une boite que Draco n'avait pas remarquée. Le brun revint ensuite s'installer sur les hanches de son homme et il lui adressa un sourire narquois qui fit dresser les poils du blond. Le sourire était beaucoup trop… Serpentard à son goût.

« Ouvre, l'invita Harry. »

Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, Draco s'exécuta. Il étouffa avec peine un glapissement quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dans la boite.

« Tu reconnais ce que c'est ? Demanda faussement Harry. Oh, bien sûr que tu reconnais ce que c'est, tu les as utilisés sur moi, lors de la première nuit qu'on a passé ensemble…

_ Euh… si je me souviens bien, tu as adoré, rappela Draco.

_ Moui c'était vraiment le pied… se remémora lentement Harry. C'est pour ça que je sais que, toi aussi, tu vas les adorer… »

Un frisson glacé traversa l'échine de Draco tandis qu'un sourire pervers étirait les lèvres du Gryffondor.

« Euh… Harry… souffla Draco.

_ Tu te souviens de _pourquoi_ tu les as utilisés ? Questionna Harry d'une voix doucereuse.

_ Euhm… Je… J'ai un trou… affirma le blond d'une voix étranglée.

_ Oh, eh bien dans ce cas, je vais te rafraîchir un peu la mémoire. Tu les as utilisés sur moi parce que tu devais me _nettoyer_ parce que les hommes avec lesquels j'avais couchés m'avaient souillé. Ça te dit quelque chose ?

_ Brièvement, souffla Draco d'une voix à peine audible. »

Le sourire pervers de Harry s'agrandit.

« Dis-moi, Dray, si _moi_ après avoir couché avec… disons une dizaine de garçons, j'étais souillé à un point que tu ne m'as quasiment pas lâché de la nuit, à ton avis, combien de temps va-t-il me falloir pour te nettoyer _toi_ ?

_ Eum… je… je n'ai été pris que par quatre personnes tu sais. Alors il ne doit pas falloir beaucoup de temps…

_ Mmm… pour moi toutes les personnes que tu as baisées t'ont souillé. Peu importe si elles n'ont pas goûté à ton étroitesse. Alors ? Combien de temps pour te nettoyer ?

_ Euhm… Hum… eh bien… je dirais… quelques heures ? »

A ces mots, le sourire carnassier de Harry s'élargit alors qu'il posait la boite, mettant Draco encore plus mal-à-l'aise.

« Bien tenté. Moi je crois plutôt qu'il va falloir plusieurs jours. Oui je crois que… il va falloir de longues… très _longues_ heures pour te nettoyer… susurra Harry en caressant le torse du Serpentard. »

Ledit Serpentard se crispa lorsque l'une des mains de son amour descendit plus bas.

« M… Mais Harry tu… »

Le brun leva un doigt pour l'interrompre. Il fit ensuite mine de réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes avant de déclarer :

« Tu sais quoi ? Je voudrais que tu m'appelles Maître Harry. »

La mâchoire de Draco faillit se décrocher devant cette demande.

« Tu es sérieux là ? Grogna-t-il, incrédule.

_ Bien sûr. Que je t'appelle Maître a toujours était l'un de tes fantasmes.

_ …Et tu ne peux pas te trouver tes propres fantasmes ?

_ Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, on va également expérimenter mes propres fantasmes. Mais pour l'instant, les tiens me conviennent tout autant alors… appelle-moi Maître Harry. »

La mâchoire de Draco se crispa. Il hésita pendant un long moment mais, n'ayant pas le choix, il capitula.

« Bien, _Maître_ Harry, grommela-t-il alors qu'un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun.

_ Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

_ Je voulais te rappeler que tu es un Gryffondor. Donc la vengeance, ce n'est pas ton truc, _Maître_ Harry.

_ Mais j'ai bien failli aller à Serpentard, répliqua le brun. Qui sait ? Peut-être que si je ne t'avais pas croisé avant, c'est là où j'aurais été envoyé. Dans ce cas, la vengeance est complètement mon truc…

_ Oui mais 'Ry…

_ Mauvaise appellation, reprit le brun.

_ _Maître_ Harry, corrigea Draco, tu ne crois pas que tu prendrais un pied total si tu me laissais en charge ?

_ Mmm j'en suis persuadé… Mais pendant la semaine qui vient, je veux ton baiser ton cul.

_ Mais Har… Hum je veux dire, _Maître_ Harry, tu ne voudrais pas…

_ Bon, le coupa le brun, assez parlé ! Place à l'action.

_ Mais Ha… _Maître_ Harry je…

_ Dray, j'ai dû ravaler ma dignité pendant des jours et des jours pour en arriver là, alors tu peux être sûr que je vais profiter à fond de ma récompense. »

Draco ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour répliquer mais cette dernière fut brusquement remplie par une langue curieuse qui partit sans plus attendre à la recherche de sa consœur. Une main s'empara ensuite de son sexe et le masturba vivement afin de le mettre rapidement dans le même état d'excitation que précédemment.

Harry sourit en entendant le blond gémir contre sa bouche, ce qui l'encouragea à accélérer le rythme.

« 'Ry… gémit Draco.

_ Maître Harry, reprit le brun. »

Mais le Gryffondor replongea dans la bouche du blond avant que ce dernier n'ait pu se corriger. La seconde main du brun caressa chaque parcelle du torse de Draco, en insistant, bien sûr, sur ses tétons déjà durs à lui faire mal. Harry sourit de plus belle en sentant son amour frissonner, se cambrer sous lui et gémir contre sa bouche. Mais Harry ne se décida toujours pas à lâcher les lèvres du blond. Pour augmenter encore plus l'état d'excitation de Draco, Harry se saisit de leurs deux érections et les branla en cadence. De ce fait, les deux adolescents s'enfiévrèrent tous les deux à la même vitesse. Le Serpent s'enfonçait peu à peu dans la luxure sous le touché de son amour tandis que Harry perdait peu à peu les pédales en voyant sa moitié perdre pied. Et puis le fait de sentir l'érection brûlante de Draco se frotter contre la sienne n'aidait pas. Le brun pouvait sentir le sang battre dans leur deux sexe tendu au maximum, qui devenait aussi douloureux l'un que l'autre.

Finalement, Harry se décida à laisser la bouche du Serpentard au profit de son cou qu'il couvrit de baisers. Draco put donc largement gémir de tout son saoul.

Jugeant que le blond était de nouveau prêt, sans cesser de les masturber, Harry se redressa sur les hanches du blond pour que ce dernier puisse bien voir qu'il suçait deux de ses doigts. Les muscles de Draco se crispèrent instantanément face à ce geste.

« 'Ry… gémit Draco. En… Enfin… Maître… Harry… je… je ne pense vraiment pas que… »

Mais la suite de sa phrase fut noyée sous ses propres gémissements, réaction à l'accélération de la masturbation.

« Draco, souffla Harry d'une voix doucereuse, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je ne lâcherai pas ton cul de la soirée. »

Et sous la mine un peu effarée de son blond, Harry glissa directement ses deux doigts dans l'intimité du Serpentard qui cria et dont les muscles se crispèrent. Mais pour lui faire oublier la douleur, Harry les branla encore plus fort.

Merlin qu'il aimait être au-dessus de l'Héritier Malfoy ! Merlin qu'il aimait le voir se cambrer sous ses caresses, le sentir frissonner de tous ses membres, l'entendre gémir son nom sans aucune pudeur… Et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'était que dans quelques instants, il allait en avoir plus.

Profitant déjà de l'intimité du blond de ses doigts, Harry se mit en quête de sa prostate. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvée quand les ongles de la main droite du Serpentard s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule tandis que l'autre se crispait sur le drap, que ses reins se cambrèrent et qu'il glapit un ''oh putain, Harry !''

Fort content d'avoir trouvé le point si sensible, Harry se fit un devoir de le solliciter le plus souvent possible. Il rajouta même un troisième doigt pour augmenter le plaisir de Draco.

Alors qu'il faisait cela, un sourire se scotcha sur le visage du brun : son cul était peut-être le plus étroit que le blond ait connu mais le sien semblait tout aussi étroit. Le Gryffondor eut même un peu de mal avec ses va-et-vient au début.

Sa verge étant toujours autant sollicitée, les trois doigts curieux titillant sa prostate avec véhémence, Draco s'enfiévrait à une vitesse impressionnante. Ses joues étaient rouges de désir et ses yeux embués ne voyaient plus rien de précis. Il offrait un spectacle particulièrement jouissif à son petit-copain qui sentit son excitation grandir tout autant.

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait tenir encore très longtemps avec une telle apparition devant lui, Harry se décida à passer aux choses sérieuses. Il cessa donc de les masturber, retira ses doigts de l'anus du blond et présenta sa queue à son entrée. Cela provoqua immédiatement la crispation des muscles du vert et argent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son cerveau était trop embué pour lui permettre d'aligner une phrase sensée. Harry en profita donc pour pénétrer son blond d'un coup sec.

À la _seconde_ où il entra dans la chaude étroitesse du Serpentard, Harry faillit jouir aussitôt. Son amour était si _étroit_ ! Sa queue avait durci d'un seul coup en sentant les chairs de Draco se resserrer sur lui, massant intimement son pénis par la même occasion. Et plus il avançait, plus le blond devenait étroit et plus Harry était excité. Merlin qu'il avait envie d'amorcer sans plus attendre un fougueux va-et-vient ! Merlin qu'il avait envie de cogner encore et encore la prostate de l'Héritier Malfoy ! Merlin qu'il voulait voir le Serpentard perdre complètement pied !

Mais pour le moment, le plus important était le blond qui gémissait douloureusement sous lui. Après tout, il n'était pas du tout habitué à être pris et la queue de Harry était quand même assez conséquente. L'entrée du Gryffondor, il l'avait donc clairement sentie passer. Ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés de plus belle dans l'épaule de Harry et une douleur lancinante s'était emparée de son corps.

Pour lui faire oublier la douleur, Harry se saisit de son sexe douloureux et le branla de nouveau vivement. Le membre était déjà tellement sensibilisé par les caresses précédentes que l'Héritier Malfoy ne mit pas longtemps à se détendre, surtout que le brun s'était également mis à tripoter ses testicules. Du coup, ses chairs se détendirent autour du sexe du Lion qui put commencer un léger va-et-vient. Une fois le vert et argent habitué à sa présence, Harry accéléra le rythme. Il retrouva rapidement la prostate du Serpentard, ce qui signa le début de l'extase pour le blond.

Ce dernier ne put, par la suite, que gémir, se cambrer délicieusement et griffer l'épaule de sa moitié sous les violents assauts que subissait sa prostate, sans parler de son sexe que le brun massait toujours. Ses hanches bougeaient également d'elles-mêmes pour aller à la rencontre de la hampe de son amour.

« P… Plus fort… haleta-t-il. N… n'hésite pas… juste… Va… Vas-y à fond… »

Ce fut avec plaisir que Harry accéda à sa requête. Il s'enfonça donc avec encore plus de vigueur dans l'intimité du blond, molestant sans douceur la prostate du Serpentard. Par la suite, Draco lâcha complètement la bride à ses cordes vocales qui ne firent que supplier le brun de plus belle.

Ledit brun était sur un petit nuage : Merlin savait à quel point il aimait quand Draco perdait de sa superbe et se mettait à le supplier…

Après de longues minutes à labourer furieusement à l'intérieur de l'Héritier Malfoy, Harry les fit finalement atteindre leur limite. Il laissa donc Draco se libérer tandis qu'il éjaculait dans l'intimité du blond. Submergé par l'orgasme qui l'avait envahi, Harry se laissa brusquement retomber sur le corps parcourut de spasme du Serpentard.

Les deux adolescents mirent plusieurs minutes pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Minutes durant lesquelles seules leur respiration saccadée se fit entendre.

« Alors ? Demanda Harry une fois ses neurones reconnectés.

_ … Ssshh, fut la seule chose que Draco put articuler. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry. Il se redressa ensuite sur les hanches de Draco pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de la vue de son petit-ami après l'orgasme. La respiration du Serpent était toujours assez rapide, ses joues étaient encore un peu roses et, les yeux étaient clos, il profitait des vagues d'orgasme qu'il restait.

En se retirant de l'intimité de Draco, Harry regarda avec une certaine satisfaction son sperme en couler.

« Dray, interpella le brun.

_ Hum ?

_ Mets-toi à quatre patte, intima-t-il. »

Devant l'ordre, Draco ouvrit aussitôt les yeux avec surprise.

« Q… Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il, incrédule.

_ Mets-toi à quatre patte, répéta tranquillement Harry.

_ M… Mais Harry…

_ Maître Harry, reprit le brun. »

Draco fit la moue mais il décida de ne pas faire d'histoire.

« _Maître_ Harry, se corrigea-t-il, on… on pourrait pas… faire une pause avant ? »

A ces mots, un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur le visage du rouge et or.

« Faire une pause, répéta d'une voix doucereuse. Mmm… il me semble bien t'avoir demandé la même chose lors de notre première fois… Qu'est-ce que tu m'avais répondu déjà ?

_ … Euh… ''bien sûr'' ? Tenta le blond d'une voix un peu étranglée.

_ …Dray, le Maître veut son esclave à quatre pattes devant lui. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais il la referma sans rien dire quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas y réchapper.

Bon gré mal gré, il se retourna et présenta son popotin à un brun plus qu'excité par sa positon. Harry s'empara ensuite de nouveau de sa boite et il fouilla dedans pendant quelques secondes.

Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, Harry se colla tout contre le corps du blond, frottant par la même occasion son érection renouvelée contre les fesses rondes de Draco. Il montra ensuite à sa moitié ce qu'il avait récupéré dans la boite : une corde.

Cette dernière fit frissonner Draco de la tête aux pieds.

« Euh… Harry, intervint-il d'une toute petite voix.

_ Maître Harry, reprit le brun.

_ Euh oui… _Maître_ Harry, je ne pense pas que…

_ Je me fiche de ce à quoi tu peux bien penser, le coupa Harry. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne vais pas lâcher ton cul de la soirée. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry taquina un instant le lobe de l'oreille droite de Draco du bout de sa langue avant de se saisir des poignets du blond et de les attacher au montant du lit. Une fois cela fait, il força un blond très peu rassuré à se cambrer indécemment.

HPDMHPDM

* * *

Petite description plus douce de Valentin pour montrer qu'il peut penser avec autre chose que sa queue -_-'

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à le commenter ! :)

**Prochain chapitre** : Entre le **10-12** août !

**IMPORTANT** : **/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\** Cette année je vais vraiment être très prise par mes études alors mes postes vont se faire plutôt rares. Les deux chapitres suivants devraient être mis en ligne en temps et en heure mais après ça ne sera plus possible. Il est fort probable qu'après ma rentrée, le chapitre suivant (ou les deux suivants suivant le temps-libre dont je dispose) soit posté en décembre et celui d'après en mai-juin. On peut donc dire que ma fic sera en pause prolongée ^^' Je ne l'abandonne pas et compte bien continuer jusqu'au bout mais je serai forcée à arrêter d'écrire jusqu'à la fin de mes partiels, surtout que j'ai besoin de pas mal de temps pour terminer un chapitre en entier.

Si je trouve le temps d'avancer entre mes partiels tant mieux mais dans le cas contraire, il faudra attendre qu'ils soient passés.

Désolée par avance pour l'attente mais je n'aurai pas d'autres choix ^^'

**Question** : En ce moment je suis en plein dans la rédaction de la mise en couple de James alors je voudrais votre avis : Chris ? Greg ? Val ? threesome ? Autre ?

**Informations** :

- Concernant archiveofourown, il suffit de marquer le titre de la fic voulue dans l'encadré en haut à gauche à côté de ''search''. Mais puisque que vous êtes beaucoup à avoir un problème avec ce site, j'envisage plutôt **Manyfics**. En tout cas si ma fic est supprimée je posterai sur l'un de ces deux sites, Manyfics étant beaucoup plus probable.

**- /!\/!\/!\/!\** Plusieurs reviews que je reçois sont au nom de ''Guest''. Si vous ne pouvez pas écrire votre pseudo en haut de votre review, pensez à l'écrire à la fin parce que sinon je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit ^^'

- J'envisage une petite description de Théodore vêtu de Little Bitch dans les prochains chapitres :)


	36. Chapitre 30 : Enfance

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant…

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

Merci à : ayuluna ; philae89 ; loupiot ; schaeffer ; Majo ; Dracolina3 ; Fuhatsu ; Guest ; Dreamy-Nymph ; styvane ; MangaLoveee ; Niny ; x-Sa-Chan-x ; Florence Baker ; Aaron ; nononekoo ; marina26 ; Sama ; Naifu-Sasu ; Yamake ; Anna15drarrylove ; Petit-chaperon-rouge ; Hime ; Draconixia ; anitadraz ; Praxagora ; Angeluss ; brigitte26 ; sheinny sparrow ; Pita ; Sheego ; Jenisasu ; kaylee61 ; Dororo03 ; Nana'.'Lea ; Kuro ; jememj ; Shana ; marjorie27(x2) ; nytiss973 ; DavidaCullen ; orihime ; Sweet-girly-eclipse ; Erilys ; jess ; ninoox-974-91 ; LOLO ; miruru-sensei ; Manga-Angel-Yaoi ; Sublimo ; J.B ; sasu-hime ; Chipuliara ; Juishi ; J'aiOubliMonID ; Line ; Pino ; Eichi ; SORA SAMA ; Sasuhina ; Kinstories ; Mini-Yuya ; Drarry696 ; Laura ; Luna-xXx ; Shira31; Niinii. Potter Malfoy Snape ; SIRIUS X SEVERUS(x2) ; Anne Onyne ; FunkyStar ; animophilenrose ; Love-Hetalia ; YumaRain ; Maoui ; Akirafye ; Miss Black ; Strasberry; Charlymarmotte

Ainsi qu'à :

marina26 (chapitre 28)

Elektra Black (chapitre 1, 34 et 35)

Loufoca (chap 10)

**RAR** :

**Sama** : Concernant Valentin, s'il existait tu n'aurais pas forcément à changer de sexe puisqu'il est bisexuel ^^ Ensuite, je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas de Remus x Lucius. Tout simplement parce que Remus est avec Nymphadora et que Lucius est avec Narcissa donc je ne pense pas qu'elles appréciaient ^^

**Hime** : La description de Christopher est prévu pour ce chapitre :)

**Angeluss** : Je suis vraiment désolée mais il n'est vraiment pas possible que la mise en couple de James se termine en seulement deux chapitres… ^^'

**Majorie27** : Frédérique a parié sur Grégory… Et il y a effectivement quelqu'un qui craque pour Valentin mais je n'ai pas encore dit qui c'est. Mais je peux te dire que ce n'est pas le genre ''mec viril''.

**Sweet-Girly-Eclipse** : Cette fois-ci ton adresse mail est bien passée, je t'enverrai donc un mail si ma fic est supprimée :) Par contre je ne sais pas d'où tu as tiré cette conclusion mais il n'est pas du tout prévu que Ron se fasse enlever par Voldemort.

**Erilys** : Je crois plutôt que les enfants ont dit que Harry n'a pris Draco qu'une seule fois pour le mettre enceint et qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'il le prendrait de sitôt. Et puis ce n'est valable que dans un monde où ils ne sont pas venus dans le passé…

**Manga-Angel-Yaoi** : Au vu de la longue review que tu m'as écrite, tu es toute pardonnée pour ton retard :) Concernant les interludes, ta réflexion n'était pas bête du tout parce que généralement j'essaye de les poster à intervalle régulier -ce n'est pas fait exprès qu'ils tombent entre chaque ''arc''. En ce moment j'ai un interlude en réserve mais je ne veux pas le poster à un endroit qui serait trop sadique. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas posté à la place du chapitre 29 ^^

Et si j'ai changé le caractère de Harry de cette façon c'est parce que celui de J.K Rowling m'ennuie un peu…

Sinon ne t'inquiète pas pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai tout compris :)

**Laura** : C'est Killian qui est amoureux de Christopher ^^

**SIRIUS X SEVERUS** : J'adore vraiment tes reviews :) Elles sont bien longues et me font toujours très plaisir. Malheureusement, Sirius et les autres parents ne seront pas présents pour les fêtes de Noël…

Pour Dean et Seamus, je vais essayer d'exploiter un peu plus leur couple parce que tu n'es pas la seule à bien les aimer et qui voudrait les voir un peu plus.

Je ne vois toujours pas Lucius relooker Severus mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà ma petite idée la dessus :)

A propos du physique des personnages, je ne sais pas si tu te bases sur les livres ou sur les films. Si mes souvenirs sont bons -ça fait un bail que j'ai lu les Harry Potter- dans les livres ils sont tous décrits comme étant pas terribles à part Bill et dans les films, personnellement je les trouve tous pas terribles. Après dans les fanfictions, chacun peut imaginer Severus comme il l'entent et moi je préfère l'imaginer comme quelqu'un de séduisant plutôt que comme quelqu'un de moche, surtout que j'en fait un des couples principaux. Son caractère ne me déplaît pas non plus bien que je trouve que dans les livres et films, il est un peu pathétique parfois. D'où ma large préférence pour les fanfictions face aux livres -même si ça peut paraître un peu bizarre ^^'.

En fait, j'avais déjà lu des fics de GODY -''une histoire de tradition'' et ''Harry Potter cherche quelqu'un à marier''. Ce sont parmi les premières que j'ai lues. Elles m'ont bien faite marrer mais j'ai un GROS blocage sur Ron dominant et dans les deux fics ça m'a vraiment fait grincer des dents. J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à admettre un Harry dominant, avec Ron c'est pire. C'était aussi la première fois que je lisais une fic avec un Severus androgyne et ça m'a fait trop bizarre.

Concernant Rose et Clara, vu que c'est moi qui ait écrit les tirades de Clara je comprends à peu près ce qu'elles disent mais je pense que pour vous c'est impossible parce que vous n'avez pas la conversation en entier.

Pour ma pause prolongée, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'abandonner ma fic alors j'espère que mon inspiration ne s'en ira pas :)

**Anne Onyne** : Comme c'est ta toute première review sur le site et que tu me l'as mise à moi, tu es toute pardonnée :) Bien entendu, je vais reparler des couples secondaires et tu ne t'es pas humiliée avec ta proposition pour le mari de Ginny étant donné que c'est moi qui ait lancé cette rumeur et que d'autres lectrices m'ont également fait cette supposition ^^

Sinon je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des scènes hot hétéros parce que j'ai du mal avec ça, ni des couples lesbiennes tout simplement parce que je n'y ai pas du tout pensé. Après si un couple me vient à l'esprit, pourquoi pas.

Et je compte bien exploiter le côté Serpentard de Blaise -c'est quand même sa maison ;)

**animophilenrose** : J'ai toujours du mal à imaginer Lucius relooker Severus. Dans ma fic je le vois papy gâteau mais pas vraiment efféminé. Et je ne voyais pas Draco changer complètement d'attitude avec des personnes qu'il n'aime pas même s'il sort avec Harry…

Effectivement j'ai commencé à lire des fics mettant en scène des homosexuels parce qu'à la base je lisais et regardais beaucoup de yaoi, donc oui, j'utilise des termes comme yaoi, lemon, seme et uke.

En fait, sur le site où je téléchargeais des scans, il proposait également des fics à caractère homosexuel principalement sur le couple Harry/Draco (dominant/dominé ou dominé/dominant). Donc j'ai commencé à en lire et j'ai adoré :)

J'ai eu l'idée de ma fic en lisant des fics sur les voyages temporels. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me gênait dedans alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire une à ma sauce.

Sinon on va savoir ce qui les a emmenés dans le passé vers la fin et oui j'ai commencé une autre histoire mais pour l'instant je préfère me focaliser sur celle-ci et prendre un maximum d'avance du coup elle stagne un peu ^^'

Par contre, je ne trouve pas spécialement que Valentin ressemble beaucoup à Sasuke parce qu'il est quand même très extraverti alors que Sasuke est plutôt renfermé. Et puis je ne vois pas ce dernier comme un rebelle dans le sens où il ne violerait pas une règle juste pour le plaisir alors que c'est plus que le style de Valentin.

**Elektra Black** : Honnêtement, même si tu as du retard, tant que tu finis par me poster une review ça me va ^^ Parce que je sais que tu peux être vraiment très occupée.

Pour le surnom, c'est justement SiriusxSeverus qui me l'a donné en premier :)

Pour ma propre vision de Severus, j'ai voulu le rendre plus humain, tout d'abord parce que son couple fera quand même partie des principaux et ensuite parce que, si je me souviens bien, même dans les livres de J.K Rowling -que j'ai lu il y a un bail- il n'est pas qu'un type austère et antipathique donc je pense que se focaliser seulement sur ce qu'il veut bien montrer de lui ne lui rend pas justice.

Petite question : le ''rat infâme'' c'est bien Voldemort ?

Effectivement le couple Théodore/Hermione -et plus particulièrement Hermione- n'est pas un couple que j'apprécie donc je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me forcer à les montrer -enfin surtout Hermione. On va bien sûr les revoir puisqu'il faut quand même que Ron se réconcilie avec Hermione et que le couple Nott/Granger s'intègre dans leur groupe de quatre mais ils ne vont pas être beaucoup exploités. Surtout que pour le moment je m'occupe surtout de James et qu'après je vais devoir m'occuper de Sirius et de Severus.

Pour ma part, je comprends à peu près ce que dit Clara mais c'est uniquement parce que, pour que ce qu'elle dise ait quand même un minimum de sens, je suis partie sur une idée de base. Mais comme tu n'as pas toute la conversation, je doute fortement que tu arrives à comprendre quelque chose ^^

Concernant les réponses aux reviews anonymes, moi je réponds parce que, comme tu le dis, je trouve normal de répondre aux interrogations de personnes qui lisent mon histoire et qui prennent le temps de poster une review, mais à la base, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Je ne suis pas censée répondre aux reviews dans des chapitres, le site ne le veut pas. On est beaucoup à le faire quand même mais peut-être, qu'à part la flemme de réponse aux reviews anonymes, certaines personnes préfèrent tout simplement suivre le règlement ^^ Et pour répondre à ta question, il m'est déjà arrivé de changer des chapitres entiers de ma fic à cause de reviews que je reçois :) Je pense que si autant de personnes ne m'avaient pas donné leur opinion, mon histoire n'aurait pas complètement pris cette direction-là et qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas autant appréciée ^^

Concernant Gabriel, tu n'es pas la seule à bien aimer ce personnage mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment de rôle à lui faire tenir. Je veux bien essayer de l'inclure le plus possible mais il sera forcément un peu effacé par rapport aux autres… Mais, promis, je vais essayer de lui trouver un rôle plus important :)

Ensuite, même si son père était un enfoiré, je ne voyais pas Severus abandonner son nom de famille au profit d'un autre. Il ne fait quand même pas partie de n'importe quelle famille et je le vois trop fier pour ne pas garder son nom de famille. Et à propos du peut-être futur petit Black-Snape-Malfoy-Potter-Lupin, comme ce n'est que récemment que les threesomes ne me font plus bizarre, je n'y avais pas encore pensé ^^ Mais là encore, si ces trois-là ont un enfant ensemble, je ne vois pas qui serait d'accord pour laisser tomber son nom de famille. Même si James est le uke, il reste assez fier.

Pour la tradition de donner un nom d'étoile à l'un de ses enfants, je dois avouer que je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait ^^ Après pourquoi pas, comme tu le dis c'est plutôt sympa… Si dans le futur Sirius arrive à obtenir gain de cause et qu'un quatrième petit Black-Snape est mis au monde, son prénom se référera certainement à une étoile si j'en trouve une au nom pas trop bizarre.

Et oui, il est prévu que l'on sache le nom du futur mari de Ginny.

**Strasberry** : Comme je le dis assez souvent, tant que tu me postes une petite review, ce n'est pas grave pour le retard. Après tout, mieux vaut tard que jamais :) Ensuite, je n'arrive vraiment pas à visualiser Ézéchiel avec un homme alors c'est mort pour qu'il soit gay. Et puis il est vrai que ça commencerait à faire pas mal d'homosexuels dans ma fic…

Pour répondre à ta question, pour l'instant je ne poste que sur FF. Net donc BlackDeepShadow est mon unique pseudo. Mais si je me mets à poster sur d'autres site, je garderai celui-là.

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 30: Enfance

.

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais eu aussi _mal_ après une soirée de sexe de toute sa vie -ce taré de Sven mis à part. Tous ses muscles, courbaturés, le lançaient atrocement et il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de tenir sur ses pieds. De plus, bien qu'il soit crevé, il s'était réveillé à son heure matinale habituelle et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'était pas parvenu à se rendormir. Ne voulant risquer de se ridiculiser devant les autres occupants du dortoir en se ramassant pathétiquement sur le sol et ne pouvant dormir, Draco en était donc réduit à regarder son amour roupiller comme un bienheureux. Il avait bien pensé à le réveiller pour le punir de son manque de douceur mais il avait préféré éviter, de peur que le brun ne se mette en tête de le prendre de nouveau.

Le pire c'était que l'Héritier Malfoy n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre son Lion. Pas alors qu'il lui avait offert un pied du tonnerre la veille et qu'il était adorablement endormi dans ses bras.

Draco titilla les boucles brunes de son amour avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

_« Il ressemble à un ange_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser._ »_

Un ange qui se transformait en véritable démon au lit ! Draco savait que son amour avait un petit côté pervers mais il n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point !

Le blond sortit brusquement de ses pensées en repérant les signes avant-coureurs du réveil de Harry. En effet, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le rouge et or ouvrit ses deux perles émeraudes.

« Bonjour mon cœur, salua tendrement Draco. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry poussa un faible grognement, se blottit encore plus contre le corps nu du Serpentard et il l'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda encore Draco.

_ … Et toi ? Interrogea Harry avec un sourire malicieux. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de grogner.

« Et après c'est moi le malade, bougonna-t-il.

_ Mais tu as aimé chaque instant, non ? Demanda Harry.

_ Bien sûr. _Maitre_ Harry… »

Le brun sourit puis il s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de sa moitié, pour un baiser plus long. Machinalement, l'une des mains de Draco descendit du dos de Harry jusqu'au creux de ses reins où il exerça une faible pression. Ensuite la main curieuse s'évada sur le ferme postérieur du Gryffondor et le malaxa assez rudement.

« Dray, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, j'enfonce trois doigts dans ton cul avant de te prendre violemment, menaça ledit Gryffondor.

_ Mais 'Ry…

_ Dray, non. C'est moi qui prend les devants maintenant. »

Après un soupir d'exaspération, Draco obéit.

« C'est vraiment dur pour toi de lâcher les commandes, dis-moi, nota Harry.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes… grommela le blond. Et puis si tu n'étais pas aussi sexy, je ne me comporterais pas de cette façon…

_ Ben voyons, c'est de ma faute maintenant.

_ … Franchement, tu aurais pu y aller mollo 'Ry. Là, je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir me tenir debout !

_ _Hé_ ! S'indigna le brun. Je te signale que lors de notre première fois, j'avais aussi du mal à marcher !

_ Oui mais on était rien que tous les deux. Là, je vais me taper la honte devant toute cette bande de dé… »

Notant le regard furieux de Harry, Draco préféra ravaler la fin de sa phrase.

« Peu importe, maugréa-t-il. Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Glissant sa main dans l'un des nombreux replis que formaient les draps et les couvertures complètement défaits, Draco en ressortit une chemise sombre très élégante. Quand il la reconnut, les joues de Harry se teintèrent de rouge.

« Euh… fit-il.

_ Ce n'est pas ma chemise ? Interrogea suspicieusement Draco.

_ Non ! C'est… c'est… c'est la mienne !

_Ah oui ? Demanda suspicieusement l'Héritier Malfoy. Tu portes du _Verciatio_ toi, maintenant ?

_ Ben oui… »

Draco posa sur son amour un regard peu convaincu et il haussa un sourcil.

« Euhm… c'est peut-être ta chemise tout compte fait, avoua Harry d'une toute petite voix. »

Face à cet aveux, un sourire plus que satisfait étira les lèvres de Draco.

« 'Ry, tu passais tes nuits à renifler ma chemise ?

_ Mais bien sûr que non ! Nia Harry, ses joues ayant prit une violente couleur piment.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ton lit ?

_ Euhm… je… euhm…

_ C'est pour ça que Blaise me piquait sans arrêt mes chemises, bien qu'elles soient un peu trop justes pour lui alors, comprit le blond. Il te les passait pour que tu puisses renifler mon odeur de toute ton saoul. Tout ça parce que tu m'as dans la peau… »

Harry essaya de dire quelque chose mais aucune phrase intelligente ne prit forme dans son esprit. Cette attitude agrandit le sourire arrogant de Draco.

« Oh et puis va te faire voir ! Grogna le brun. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry enfila rapidement son boxer puis il sortit précipitamment de son lit. Draco eut donc le déplaisir de voir les quatre Gryffondor avec qui Harry partageait son dortoir : Dean -qui semblait toujours un peu fâché contre son copain-, Seamus -qui essayait désespérément de se faire pardonner-, Neville qui terminait de s'habiller et Ron qui avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Harry avait déjà fondu dans la salle de bain.

« **Ew** ! Par pitié Londubat, mets un T-Shirt pour que je n'ai pas à supporter l'horreur qu'est ton torse, geignit Draco. »

Le Serpentard se fit aussitôt fusiller du regard par Neville.

« Ferme-là Malfoy, le son de ta voix est un cauchemar pour nous tous, répliqua sèchement Ron d'une voix ensommeillée.

_ Écoute-moi bien la Belette…

_ Dray, arrête de faire chier le monde et ramène ton joli cul par ici, ordonna la voix de Harry. »

Conscient qu'il avait promis à son amour de faire des efforts avec ses amis, Draco n'insista pas. Il se dépêcha donc d'attraper son dessous, l'enfila puis il tenta de se mettre debout avec le plus de dignité possible en priant Merlin de lui donner assez de force pour ne pas s'écraser comme une merde devant tous ces Gryffondor.

Ses muscles tremblaient vivement mais, ignorant la douleur qui avait envahi chacun d'eux, le Serpentard parvint à se mettre péniblement debout en s'aidant du lit de Harry. Mais par contre, il ne parvint pas à retenir un petit cri de douleur : ses muscles n'étaient, de toute évidence, pas contents d'être ainsi sollicités.

Draco se massa un instant le bas de son dos endolori sans vraiment de résultats.

Certes, les puissants coups de reins de Harry l'avait mené à l'extase la veille, mais ils lui avaient également défoncé les fesses. Tout ce que le blond voulait en ce moment, c'était se noyer dans des potions guérissantes.

« Étrangement, te voir souffrir me rempli de bonheur, déclara Neville avec un petit sourire moqueur en notant la difficulté qu'avait le blond à se lever ainsi que tous les hématomes, morsures, suçons et autres dont il était couvert. »

Il grimaça néanmoins en voyant un liquide blanc couler le long des cuisses du blond. Ce qui fit sourire largement ledit blond.

« Eh oui Londubat, si je souffre autant c'est parce que Harry m'a _rempli_ avec tout autre chose… »

Satisfait de la mine dégoûtée qui imprégnait le visage des quatre garçons, Draco alla rejoindre son amour en boitillant.

« Dray, je croyais que tu allais faire un effort ? Soupira Harry tandis que le blond se plaçait derrière lui et l'enlaçait.

_ Mais je _fais_ des efforts ! Assura le blond. En plus, je n'ai pas l'impression que tes amis se forcent beaucoup… »

Harry poussa un petit soupir plaintif avant de se mettre en quête de son énième pot de crème destiné à régler son ''problème de peau''. D'après James, plus que quelques jours et il était définitivement réglé !

En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, le brun put ouvrir la petite armoire où il avait entassé tous ses produits.

« Merde ! C'est quoi tout ça ? S'enquit Draco.

_ Des crèmes et gels douches en tout genre que notre tortionnaire de fils m'oblige à utiliser… bougonna Harry.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, James ?

_ Bingo. Apparemment, j'ai un ''problème de peau''.

_ Pff, comme si tu n'étais pas au courant, pouffa Draco. »

Le blond sut qu'il avait gaffé à la seconde où il croisa le regard noir de sa moitié dans le reflet du miroir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Grogna Harry en se tournant vers Draco.

_ Euhm… je… c'est que… tu ne savais vraiment pas que… enfin… je veux dire que… tu… Tu es parfait mon ange, ok ? Juste… reste comme tu es.

_ Non, j'insiste dis-moi ce qui cloche avec ma peau, le pressa Harry. James refuse de me le dire alors je t'écoute.

_ Je… enfin… c'est juste que… tu vois… tu… juste… continue à appliquer les crèmes, ok ? »

Indigné, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour incendier le Serpentard mais ledit Serpentard s'empressa de le retourner face au miroir et de changer de sujet.

xx

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, dit Harry. »

Harry et Draco terminaient de s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

« Je sais, soupira Draco. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne me défilerai pas. J'ai perdu le pari, alors j'irai manger à la table des Lions même si j'y vais à reculons… Mais par contre, je vais devoir passer par mon dortoir avant.

_ Bien sûr. Pour quoi faire ?

_ Mmm je ne sais pas… Peut-être pour trouver une potion pour me soulager de l'**atroce** douleur qui a envahi mon cul à cause d'un **certain** brun ne connaissant **rien** à la douceur ! »

Harry pouffa de rire.

« Oh arrête un peu ton cirque, je suis sûr que tu as vu pire avec Sven. Et puis je n'ai fait que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. D'ailleurs… je ne sais pas si je vais te laisser la prendre, cette potion…

_ Pardon ?

_ Après tout… tu ne m'as pas aidé, toi, alors que mon cul me faisait un mal de chien. Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ?… Ah oui ! Tu m'as dit que voir ton amant le corps tout endolori, peinant à chaque pas après une intense nuit de sexe, flattait grandement ton égo et que ça te prouvait que tu avais bien fait ton travail la veille…

_ …Ah oui je… j'ai dit ça ? Glapit le blond, pressentant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

_ Oui, tu l'as dit. Du coup… j'ai dû rester avec mon mal de cul…

_ Hé ! Pomfresh t'avais donné des potions je te signale !

_ Oui c'est vrai…

_ Et puis c'est quelque chose qui flatte grandement _mon_ égo ! Et toi et moi, on est deux personnes très différentes…

_ … Tu as vraiment peur que je te prive de potions calmantes, hein ? Fit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

_ 'Ry, si tu savais à quel point je _souffre_ en ce moment… J'ai l'impression que mon anus est en feu.

_ Tu sais quoi ? J'avais _exactement_ la même sensation après notre première nuit ensemble. J'ai un doute, avais-tu cédé pour autant ?

_ … Non, souffla Draco d'une voix à peine audible.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

Et le sourire très Serpentard qui étira les lèvres du brun, dressa les poils de Draco.

« Mais n'oublie pas ce qu'on dit, tenta une dernière fois le Serpentard, la vengeance n'est pas une solution.

_ Mmm… c'est drôle, moi j'ai surtout entendu : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

Draco déglutit faiblement, le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé.

Harry le laissa mariner pendant un instant avant de fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs et d'en sortir l'une des potions que l'infirmière lui avait données.

« Tu as vraiment de la chance, déclara Harry en la lui tendant. »

HPDMHPDM

Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire : il avait un petit-ami. Un _petit-ami_ ! Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! Il s'agissait quand même du Second Apollon de Poudlard !…

Le rouquin ne comprenait toujours pas comment il était possible qu'un homme de sa catégorie s'intéresse à lui…

« Arrête de stresser, tout va bien se passer. »

Ignorant le grognement exaspéré de Draco, Ron fit la moue devant la déclaration de Harry.

« C'est quand même la première fois qu'on se voit depuis l'officialisation de notre couple… bougonna le rouquin.

_ Aaww, vous formez vraiment un couple adorable, Blaise et toi, déclara Dean.

_ _Yerk_… maugréa Draco.

_ Dray… reprit Harry.

_ J'ai rien dit… bougonna le blond.

_ Argh ! Je déteste me mettre dans cet état là… murmura Ron. »

Le roux trouvait qu'il ressemblait à une jeune fille en fleur à stresser ainsi pour sa première rencontre post-officialisation avec Blaise. Ils avaient déjà été très proches tous les deux : Blaise l'avait déjà touché et embrassé à plusieurs reprises, mais pour Ron, ce n'était pas pareil maintenant qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, maintenant que Blaise était vraiment son petit-ami. Et du coup le rouquin ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de devenir moites, ses joues de rougir, ses membres de trembler et son cœur de danser la samba.

Ce que le roux était entrain de vivre n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec Hermione. Il lui était, certes, arrivé d'être un peu nerveux avec elle mais jamais avec une telle intensité. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi… stupidement amoureux avec elle.

« Je suis vraiment pathétique, souffla-t-il.

_ Non, tu es seulement vraiment amoureux, corrigea Harry. Je suis sûr que je n'étais pas mieux au début.

_ Pff, tu n'es pas mieux maintenant, pouffa Ron.

_ Ok, on est tous les deux pathétiquement amoureux de nos petits-amis.

_ J'aime bien moi, que tu sois pathétiquement amoureux de moi… informa Draco avec un large sourire. »

Harry se tourna vers son amour et il lui adressa un sourire similaire.

« Et ça ne me fait rien de l'être parce que je sais que tu es tout aussi pathétiquement amoureux de moi, dit-il.

_ Mmm… ce n'est pas faux… Mais je le suis avec beaucoup plus de classe que toi… »

Sur ce, le blond se pencha vers Harry et prit amoureusement possession de ses lèvres.

Ron attendit patiemment que son ami se tourne de nouveau vers lui pour lui demander à voix basse :

« 'Ry, tu… tu crois que je suis gay ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent devant la question puis un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Eh bien… tu es amoureux de Blaise ? Demanda-t-il. »

Le roux ne répondit pas mais la jolie couleur coquelicot de ses joues le fit pour lui. Harry lui adressa alors un regard qui lui indiqua clairement ce qu'il pensait.

Ron baissa timidement la tête.

« Je sais que ça signifie que je suis bi ou gay mais…

_ Mais ?

_ Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où je me situe très exactement. Dès que j'essaye de regarder un garçon ou une fille pour voir si je ressens quelque chose, dans ma tête je retombe automatiquement sur Blaise… Du coup, je n'arrive pas à me décider.

_ … A mon avis, tu devrais attendre de sortir de ta phase lune de miel, le conseilla Harry. Une fois que tu pourras penser à une personne autre que Blaise, tu pourras te pencher un peu plus sur ta sexualité.

_ D'accord. Je… »

Le rouquin se tut brusquement quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux : Blaise. Le basané était accompagné de quelques Serpentard mais au lieu de se rendre à sa table, il se dirigea immédiatement vers celle des Gryffondor. Réaction de Ron : son cœur se mit à battre si vite qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine et il s'empressa de baisser les yeux sur son petit-déjeuner pour éviter de baver stupidement sur le bistré.

De son côté, Harry se dépêcha de se décaler afin que Blaise puisse s'installer aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Arrivé à leur hauteur, le basané prit effectivement place près de son récent petit-ami.

Ledit petit-ami ne leva pas les yeux vers lui mais ses joues s'empourprèrent sévèrement.

« Bonjour Ron, lui souffla Blaise. »

A l'entente de sa voix, le Gryffondor fut parcouru de frissons plus qu'agréables et un glapissement fort peu masculin s'échappa de sa gorge. Embarrassé par ce glapissement, Ron devint encore plus nerveux -ses mains tremblèrent tellement qu'il préféra les cacher sous la table. Il se força à lever les yeux vers Blaise et à esquisser un sourire. Sourire forcément un peu crispé… Et quand il croisa les yeux miels du bistré, Ron se sentit fondre instantanément et il se maudit pour être à un tel point pathétiquement amoureux.

« B… Bon… Bonjour Blaise… »

Se sentant rougir encore plus, Ron voulut se cacher du mieux qu'il put en rivant son regard sur son repas mais à peine eut-il fait un geste que Blaise le força à le regarder en plaçant quelques doigts sous son menton. Une telle _douceur_ régnait dans son regard que Ron fut persuadé, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il ne restait de lui qu'une petite flaque d'eau.

« Je peux te dire bonjour comme il se doit ? Lui demanda Blaise. »

Ron ouvrit tout d'abord la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là mais finalement, la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même à son esprit, ce qui donna encore plus de couleur à ses joues déjà bien rouges. Apparemment, Blaise voulait savoir si ça le dérangeait d'entretenir une relation à la vue de tous.

« B… Bien sûr… bafouilla Ron avec une toute petite voix. »

Un sourire, que le roux trouva à tomber, prit alors place sur le visage de Blaise. Sans lâcher son menton, il se pencha lentement vers lui et prit possession de ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser qui provoqua un tas de sensations très plaisantes chez Ron.

Quand le baiser prit fin, le Lion ne pouvait pas être plus rouge. Il croisa rapidement le regard attendri de Harry, Dean et Seamus, le regard dégoûté de Draco ainsi que le regard haineux et jaloux d'une assez grande quantité de garçons, visiblement très contrariés par la mise en couple de Blaise.

_« Désolé les mecs, mais il est à moi à présent…_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Ron._ »_

Le rouquin fut d'abord gêné d'avoir eu cette pensée puis il se détendit en se rendant compte que ce n'était que la stricte vérité.

C'est donc un peu moins tendu que Ron reposa son regard sur Blaise, qui lui souriait toujours.

« Euhm… Blaise, i… il faut que… que je te parle d'un truc… commença Ron.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je… C'est à propos de… de hier… je… »

Ne voulant être entendu de personne d'autre, Ron se rapprocha au maximum du Serpentard puis il chuchota :

« Je… je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti si précipitamment je… Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec toi c'est juste que…

_ C'est juste que ?

_ C'est juste que… quand tu m'as embrassé… ça m'a beaucoup plu alors… disons que… mon corps a agi en conséquence… »

Face à cet aveu, le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit. Il tripota tendrement les cheveux de l'homme qu'il aimait pendant plusieurs secondes avant de répondre :

« J'avais deviné.

_ C… C'est vrai ?

_ Hum, hum. Je n'ai pas été vexé, rassure-toi. Et même… »

Blaise pencha de nouveau sa tête vers Ron, ce qui fit croire à ce dernier qu'il avait dans l'intention de l'embrasser, mais finalement il glissa jusqu'à son oreille.

« … ça m'a fait rudement plaisir… »

Ron frissonna en réponse au ton qu'avait adopté Blaise et ses frissons s'intensifièrent quand le basané posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

« La prochaine fois que ça t'arrive, reprit le Serpentard, reste. Je me ferai un _plaisir_ de te débarrasser de ta raideur.

_ … B… Blaise t… tu… »

Ron glapit une seconde fois et frémit de plus belle quand la main du vert et argent remonta sur sa cuisse, s'approchant ainsi dangereusement de son entrejambe.

Les joues plus rouges que jamais, le roux essaya de déloger la main de son petit-ami mais le bistré ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, lui souffla Blaise, qu'il ne fallait _pas_ me donner la permission… »

Parce que le basané était peut-être gentil, il n'en était pas moins un Serpentard !

Et en voyant Ron complètement déstabilisé, le noir ne put s'empêcher de sourire, quelque peu attendri.

« Tu es adorable, tu sais ça ? Demanda-t-il. »

A ces mots, Ron leva furieusement les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas adorable, grogna-t-il. »

Pour lui, ''adorable'' était un adjectif fait pour les enfants de 5 ans ou encore les petits animaux. Étant un jeune homme de 16 ans, grand et solidement bâti, Ron ne voulait pas qu'on le qualifie ''d'adorable''. Et ce, même si c'était son magnifique petit-ami qui le faisait.

« Si tu l'es, contredit tranquillement Blaise, amusé de la réaction du Lion. Mais c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime autant… »

Cette dernière phrase eut le mérite de replonger Ron dans l'embarras. Ce dernier préféra donc river ses yeux sur son bol de lait, les joues écarlates.

Après un dernier sourire amusé et un baiser déposé sur la joue du Gryffondor, Blaise se décida enfin à arrêter d'embêter son amour. Il se tourna ainsi vers Harry et il lui adressa un large sourire.

« Salut. Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ C'est maintenant que tu t'aperçois de ma présence ? Nota le brun en haussa les sourcils.

_ Oh tu sais très bien que son esprit était occupé par un rouquin que l'on connaît bien… justifia Seamus. »

Si ledit rouquin avait entendu cette phrase, il aurait sans doute été encore plus gêné mais il n'entendit rien car son cerveau était toujours embué par le ''je t'aime'' soufflé par Blaise quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il sortit néanmoins de ses pensées en sentant que la main de Blaise quittait sa cuisse et il s'empressa de la retenir. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il trouvait le touché embarrassant qu'il en était moins agréable !…

S'obligeant à ne pas tourner la tête vers son petit-ami, qu'il savait entrain de le regarder avec surprise, Ron poursuivit innocemment son petit-déjeuner.

HPDMHPDM

« Messieurs Weasley et Zabini, j'ose espérer que vous aurez plus de tenu que Messieurs Potter et Malfoy et que vous ne m'obligerez pas à vous séparer…

_ B… Bien sûr, professeur McGonagall, répondit Ron les joues légèrement roses. »

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers le premier cours de la journée : métamorphose. Blaise s'était empressé de prendre la main de son rouquin ce qui retira un gros poids des épaules dudit rouquin car durant les 10 précédentes minutes, il n'avait cessé de se demander si oui ou non il pouvait prendre la main du basané. C'est donc sur un petit nuage que le roux s'était laissé entraîner vers sa salle de classe. Harry lui avait lancé un regard lourd de sous-entendus mais Ron avait choisi de l'ignorer.

À peine s'était-il présenté devant la salle de classe avec Blaise que le professeur McGonagall leur était aussitôt tombée dessus et elle leur avait rappelé les règles de bien-séance après avoir fait de même avec Harry et Draco. Le blond n'avait pas paru beaucoup apprécier par ailleurs… Apparemment, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait lui interdire de bisouiller son brun !

« On se tiendra bien, professeur, assura Blaise à la suite de son petit-copain. »

La femme d'âge mûre les regarda suspicieusement en silence pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils tiendraient leur promesse parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un seconde couple avec qui jouer les gendarmes…

Bien évidemment, Blaise et Ron s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Et dès qu'ils furent installés, Blaise posa sa main sur la cuisse du rouquin qui piqua un fard monstre.

« Non mais ça ne va pas ! Lui souffla Ron en tentant vainement de se débarrasser de la main curieuse.

_ Quoi ? Elle ne te dérangeait pas tout à l'heure…

_ Oui mais on n'était pas en cours ! Tu… _Blaise_ ! S'indigna le roux en sentant la main remonter sur sa cuisse.

_ Détends-toi, il ne va rien se passer… »

Ron fit la moue mais de toute façon, il n'avait d'autres choix que le laisser faire : le bistré restait plus fort que lui.

xx

Et une demie-heure plus tard…

« M. Weasley, veuillez changer de place avec M. Zolinsky s'il-vous-plaît, intima une professeur McGonagall au bord de l'exaspération. »

Les jours couleurs piment, Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Blaise le coupa dans son élan en se levant brusquement.

« Je vais changer de place ! Déclara-t-il. »

N'y voyant aucun inconvénient, la femme d'âge mûre acquiesça furtivement avant de reprendre son cours. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas le regard furieux que Ron lança à son petit-copain, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

La raison d'une telle animosité était simple. Même si le bistré lui avait assuré qu'il ne se passerait rien, à force de caresser sa cuisse, le rouquin avait à présent une jolie érection…

HPDMHPDM

Assis sur une marche d'un escalier, James était plongé dans ses pensées. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec son frère tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Comme d'habitude quand il était en proie à une grande réflexion, le blond tripotait avec insistance la dent de _Galloc_ qu'il ne quittait jamais. C'est ainsi que son regard se posa sur la deuxième chaîne qui ornait son cou. Au bout, trônait un magnifique médaillon.

À sa vue, un sourire attendri étira automatiquement les lèvres de James. Ce médaillon, c'était Christopher qui le lui avait offert pour ses 13 ans. James l'ouvrit lentement et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la petite fleur toujours parfaitement conservée qui s'y trouvait : la _Isadora_. Une magnifique plante aux pétales du blanc le plus pure, piqués de points rouges sang ressemblant à des larmes. Sa particularité : ses pétales brillaient au clair de lune, ce qui était un spectacle absolument sublime. L'_Isadora_ faisait partie des fleurs très recherchées dans monde magique. Non pas pour de quelconques propriétés mais tout simplement pour sa beauté. James ne cessait de s'étonner de l'étonnante capacité qu'avait le demi-lycanthrope pour dénicher de telles plantes. Pas étonnant qu'il soit un as en botanie…

Quelques instants plus tard, une fine poudre jaune s'échappa du bijou et elle forma peu à peu des notes de musique qui dansèrent dans l'air puis une douce musique s'éleva. James ne se lasserait jamais de cette dernière : _With you_. Interprété par le chanteur de son groupe de musique préféré : _Later Tonight_. C'était un petit bonus pour qu'il n'oublie pas la nuit de son 13ème anniversaire.

« Chris… murmura-t-il à mi-voix. »

Le jeune homme n'avait vraiment pas changé depuis qu'il le connaissait…

FLASH-BACK

Une rafale de larmes coulaient des yeux de James. La totalité de son corps était pris de grands tremblements et il sanglotait avec bruit.

À la suite d'une sortie familiale -ne comprenant pas seulement la famille par le sang- et malgré les recommandations de ses parents, le petit garçon s'était un peu éloigné du lieu du pique-nique avec son frère jumeau et ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils s'étaient ainsi un peu enfoncés dans la forêt qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Et alors qu'ils s'étaient dits qu'ils resteraient ensemble, l'attention de James avait été happé par une magnifique fleur qui avait poussé, un peu cachée, au sommet d'une pile de rochers plutôt pointus. James l'avait immédiatement reconnue : la _Isadora_. En trouver une ici était un véritable coup de bol et le blond doutait qu'une telle occasion se représente s'il laissait passer sa chance !

Le petit blond n'avait donc pas résisté à l'envie d'aller la chercher. Il s'était ainsi éloigné de ses amis jusqu'à les perdre complètement de vue puis il s'était mis en tête de grimper sur les rochers.

Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, alors qu'il avait presque atteint le sommet, l'une de ses prises cassa, l'entraînant dans une dangereuse chute. Heureusement pour lui, cette dernière ne fut ni mortelle ni très grave. À part un terrible élancement dans le bras gauche sur lequel il était tombé et un mal de tête car cette dernière avait tapé contre le sol -mais là encore, à part une bosse il n'aurait rien-, il allait relativement bien. Son bras gauche s'était largement ouvert sur l'un des rochers et du sang coulait de sa blessure.

Le problème était que le blond était beaucoup trop sonné pour se lever et que ses amis étaient apparemment trop loin pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre.

Sanglotant inconfortablement en serrant son bras blessé contre lui, recroquevillé sur le sol, James attendit, impuissant, que la douleur passe.

« Oh Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

En reconnaissant la voix qui s'était adressée à lui, James fut tellement content et soulagé que ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

Une fois près de lui, Christopher fit bien attention en l'aidant à se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il une seconde fois. »

Devant lui, le visage de l'aîné Lupin était tordu dans l'effroi et l'inquiétude.

James voulut lui répondre mais ses sanglots étaient trop importants pour qu'il puisse prononcer un seul mot qui ait du sens.

En regardant autour de lui, Christopher tomba sur la fleur tant convoitée. Lui aussi la reconnut immédiatement et de ce fait, il comprit aussitôt ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose d'aussi dangereux… souffla-t-il de façon rhétorique. Ta tête a été touchée ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, le jeune garçon inspecta la tête de son blond. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'avait qu'une petite bosse.

« Je peux voir ton bras ? Demanda-t-il. »

Toujours sans attendre de réponse, le demi-lycanthrope se saisit doucement du bras blessé. Il ignora le gémissement de douleur que James poussa et il examina la blessure avec soin. Il était loin d'être médecin mais malgré son jeune âge, il se blessait tellement souvent que pour certaines blessures, il savait quoi faire pour stopper le saignement et soulager la douleur.

« Ça va. J'ai déjà eu bien pire une fois, relativisa-t-il. Je reviens d'accord ? »

Christopher se releva, ce qui provoqua, par la même occasion, une crise de tremblements et de gémissements plaintifs de la part de James qui ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse seul, même pour une minute.

« James, murmura doucement Christopher en s'accroupissant de nouveau auprès de lui, je vais revenir. Mais pour l'instant il faut que j'aille chercher les plantes qu'il y a là-bas. Ça va interrompre le saignement et diminuer la douleur… Je ne vais pas très loin, tu pourras encore me voir, ok ? »

Christopher attendit patiemment que James se calme suffisamment pour lui permettre de s'éloigner et, comme promis, il resta dans le champ de vision du blond pour cueillir les plantes qu'il lui fallait. Heureusement qu'elles étaient très proliférantes !

Une fois qu'il en eut assez, il revint aussitôt vers le blond puis il fourra les plantes dans sa bouche et les mâchouilla pendant plusieurs secondes avec une certaine difficulté avant de recracher une bouillie compacte dans sa main droite.

« Donne ton bras, intima-t-il. »

Il roula ensuite des yeux en voyant la mine peu ragoûtée du blond.

« Je n'ai pas la gale, grogna-t-il. Et c'est le seul moyen qui est à notre portée. »

La douleur lancinante qui traversait son bras suffit à faire disparaître les derniers doutes de James qui tendit son bras blessé à son ami.

Comme il s'y attendait, Christopher déposa sa bouillie verdâtre sur la blessure et malgré le caractère plutôt dégoûtant de la chose, James ressentit un immédiat soulagement.

« Ça va durcir dans peu de temps donc ça ne coulera pas, l'informa Christopher. »

James opina en silence.

« Et fais plus attention la prochaine fois, lui conseilla Christopher. Même mieux, ne refais plus jamais ça.

_ J… Je… Je voulais…

_ Ce n'est pas une raison.

_ … Merci, en tous cas. »

Christopher fit la moue avant qu'un sourire malicieux n'étire ses lèvres.

« Il est normal que je prenne soin de mon futur mari… déclara-t-il nonchalamment. »

A ces mots, James faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« _Ton quoi_ ? S'égosilla-t-il.

_ Mon futur mari, répéta tranquillement le demi-lycanthrope. »

Le blond n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Tu… Mais… non… je… tu… non… bredouilla-t-il. Je… d'où est-ce que… »

Le baragouinement du blond amusa fortement Christopher, dont le sourire s'accentua.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, déclara-t-il sans préavis. Donc plus tard, je t'épouserai.

_ M… Mais non !… tu… Tu ne peux pas… ce… Ça n'a aucun sens tu… tu… En plus je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, moi.

_ Tu le deviendras, assura le demi-lycanthrope sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

_ Quoi ? »

L'assurance sans faille du demi-lycanthrope commença furieusement à taper sur le système du blond.

« N'importe quoi ! cracha-t-il.

_ Bien sûr que si, affirma Christopher avec un sourire plus qu'amusé. Je peux le voir dans tes yeux…

_ … N'importe quoi, répéta James. »

Le sourire amusé de Christopher s'étira puis, du pouce, il essuya les joues humides du blond.

« Tu as arrêté de pleurer, nota-t-il. C'est bien. Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures. »

James lâcha un discret soupir face à cette déclaration. Cette histoire de mariage c'était juste pour qu'il arrête de pleurer, alors ? Heureusement, parce que les recommandations de son Père étaient toujours très fraîches dans son esprit !

« Tu peux te lever ? Lui demanda finalement Christopher. »

James acquiesça et avec l'aide de l'aîné Lupin, il réussit à se mettre sur ses pieds. Sans plus attendre, ils allèrent retrouver les autres membres de leur famille.

« Comment as-tu su que j'avais besoin d'aide ? S'enquit James.

_ J'ai croisé Gabe, Alex et Fred, répondit-il. Ils étaient complètement paniqués parce qu'ils t'avaient perdu de vue. Ensuite, il m'a suffi de suivre ton odeur… La plus douce, sucrée et délicieuse qui soit… »

Suite à sa remarque, le demi-lycanthrope jeta un regard malicieux à James qui se sentit rougir.

« Oh fait, reprit Christopher, je ne plaisantais pas. Plus tard, je me marierai avec toi. »

Et sans même laisser James ajouta quelque chose, il accéléra le pas.

C'était l'année de ses 6 ans.

oOo

Les yeux écarquillés au maximum, assis sur le sol, les joues humides, James n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui, fermement campé sur ses pieds, dans une attitude protectrice, une lueur de rage, qui ne lui était pas destinée, brillait dans les yeux dorés de Christopher. Le demi-lycanthrope était assez amoché : des hématomes recouvraient ses bras découverts par son débardeur, ses habits, tâchés de sang, comportaient une multitudes d'accrocs, un coquard se formait peu à peu à son œil droit, un filet de sang coulait de son arcade sourcilière droite et de sa lèvre fendue. L'aîné Lupin avait bien d'autres plaies mais comparé à la demi-douzaine de garçons couverts de blessures qui gémissaient douloureusement à ses pieds, il était en pleine forme.

La raison du sale état dans lequel ils étaient était simple : ils avaient eu le _culot_ d'essayer de s'en prendre à James.

L'aînée Malfoy-Potter était un garçon très mignon. Il le savait pertinemment et c'est pour cela qu'il faisait très attention, surtout quand il était seul. Parce que bien qu'il soit le fils des sorciers les plus puissants du monde magique, qu'il ait en lui une quantité gigantesque de magie et qu'il lui arrivait souvent de provoquer des événements magiques sans même le vouloir, lorsqu'il avait le plus besoin de ses pouvoirs, rien ! Absolument rien. Pas une seule étincelle magique !

À cause de ces petits problèmes qu'il avait quand il était vraiment en danger, le blond faisait _très_ attention quand il était seul. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait sa baguette magique. Mais malheureusement pour lui, cette fois-ci il s'était fait coincer par six garçons plus âgés que lui. Ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de prendre leur baguette avec eux mais à un contre six, le blond savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Heureusement pour lui, Christopher était arrivé avant qu'il ne soit vraiment dans la merde.

Le demi-lycanthrope le trouvait toujours quand il avait vraiment besoin de lui. À croire qu'il lui avait installé une puce électronique !

Le blond avait à peine ouvert la bouche que son ami s'était chargé de mettre ses adversaires ko en un temps record. James ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère !…

Christopher prit le temps de se calmer un peu avant de se tourner vers James. Son visage n'était plus emprunt d'une vive fureur mais d'une profonde inquiétude. Son brusque changement d'expression surpris grandement James.

« Tu vas bien ? S'enquit le lycanthrope en lui tendant la main. »

Toujours sous le choc, James acquiesça en silence. Il se saisit de la main tendue et il laissa son ami le relever en douceur.

« Merci, souffla-t-il, toujours aussi éberlué. »

Christopher balaya son remerciement d'un vague mouvement de la main comme s'il n'était pas nécessaire.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, lui dit Christopher, tu es mon futur mari. Et de ce fait, je ne laisserai rien ni personne te faire du mal, ok ? »

James acquiesça de nouveau. Il pensait toujours que cette histoire de mariage n'était que fabulation mais il était encore trop sous le choc pour discuter.

Il évita avec soin de regarder ses agresseurs qui poussaient toujours des petits gémissements plaintifs et son regard se posa sur les ongles de son ami. Ou plutôt, sur les griffes de ce dernier…

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres :

« Tu as commencé ta puberté ? Interrogea-t-il. »

Un sourire fier se dessina instantanément sur le visage de Christopher.

« Ouaip. C'est grâce à ça que, maintenant, je le sens.

_ Tu sens quoi ? »

Le sourire fier de Christopher se transforma alors en un sourire moqueur. Il jeta ensuite un regard amusé à James avant de le saisir par le poignet et de se mettre en marche pour aller retrouver les autres, sans prendre la peine de répondre.

« Que tu sens quoi ? Insista James. »

Mais malgré toutes ses sollicitations, Christopher resta muet, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

C'était l'année de ses 10 ans

oOo

Encore et toujours entrain de courir, des larmes ruisselaient en trombe sur les joues de James. Il courut ainsi sur quelques mètres de plus avant de trouver enfin celui qu'il cherchait si activement : Christopher. Allongé sur le sol non loin d'autres garçons complètement sonnés, le demi-lycanthrope était dans un sale état. Encore une fois, le jeune garçon était venu à son secours alors qu'il avait des ennuis mais cette fois-ci, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé pour l'aîné Lupin même s'il avait réussi à sévèrement corriger les importuns. James avait vraiment eu peur pour sa santé mais comme d'habitude, le Gryffondor s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était qu'il soit en sécurité.

En s'agenouillant auprès de lui, James s'aperçut avec soulagement que son ami était toujours conscient.

« J'ai… J'ai appelé… les secours… haleta-t-il. I… Ils ne vont plus… tarder…

_ Je vais bien, grogna Christopher. »

Les sourcils de James se froncèrent de colère.

« Tu es couvert de sang alors, _non_, tu ne vas pas bien ! Tempêta-t-il. »

Les sourcils de Christopher se froncèrent aussi mais d'inquiétude. Il tenta ensuite de se redresser mais James le força à se recoucher.

« Reste tranquille ! Imposa-t-il. »

Mais Christopher se redressa malgré tout sans une certaine difficulté. Il essuya ensuite la joue gauche humide du blond de son pouce.

« Tu pleurs, nota-t-il. Attention, si tu continues, je serais forcé de chanter pour que tu retrouves le sourire… »

En temps normal, la boutade aurait fait sourire le blond, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait jamais résister à la voix de casserole de son ami, mais cette fois-ci ça ne fonctionna pas.

« Bien sûr que je pleurs crétin ! S'écria-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas fui ? Je… J'étais en sécurité ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu restes, hein ? Pourquoi tu…

_ Ils t'avaient manqué de respect, répondit Christopher. Personne ne manque de respect à mon futur mari. Et personne ne le touche.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme _connerie_ ! Explosa James. Tu es exactement comme Val, tu ne te sers jamais de ton cerveau avant d'agir ! Tu… Tu me gaves, c'est toujours pareil avec toi ! À chaque fois tu… »

James ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne la termina pas parce que l'aîné Lupin avait pris brusquement possession de ses lèvres. La langue de Christopher franchit sans difficulté la barrière des lèvres du Serpentard et elle partit aussitôt à la recherche de sa consœur. Une fois qu'elle l'eut retrouvée, toutes deux s'engagèrent dans un ballet endiablé. Le blond essaya de dire quelque chose mais ça ne donna que plus d'ouverture à Christopher pour fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Ce baiser fit totalement perdre la notion du temps à l'aîné Malfoy-Potter. Il savait que sa lèvre inférieure était sans cesse mordillée, que sa langue était chaudement sollicitée mais sa tête était vide et d'agréables frissons le parcouraient de la tête aux pieds.

C'était l'année de ses 12 ans.

xx

Après cela, James passa ses journées au chevet de Christopher à l'hôpital.

« Tu es comme ma petite infirmière personnelle, lui avait dit un jour le Gryffondor. »

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il l'appela de la sorte car, pour le punir, James avait appuyé avec force sur l'une de ses blessures en lui disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais jouer les infirmières avec lui parce qu'il s'était mis dans un état pareil !

Mais malheureusement pour le blond, Christopher était extrêmement têtu et malgré ses pleurs et ses supplications, il n'hésitait pas à sauter à pieds joints dans une bagarre pour défendre son honneur. Le demi-lycanthrope était assez fort donc ses victoires étaient nombreuses mais malheureusement qu'il gagne ou perde, il finissait très souvent cloué sur un lit d'hôpital. Le Serpentard se souvenait comme si c'était hier du jour où, complètement impuissant, il avait dû regarder son ami se faire mettre à tabac par un groupe de garçons et ce, tout simplement parce que l'un d'entre eux avait eu un commentaire déplacé à son sujet. Le Lion n'avait pas voulu fuir et de ce fait, il s'était retrouvé dans un très sérieux sale état.

Encore une fois, James n'appréciait pas du tout que son ami se mette dans de tels états simplement parce qu'un garçon avait dit assez crûment tout ce qu'il rêvait de lui faire. Mais le Gryffondor ne faisait aucune exception, ce qui faisait qu'il s'attirait pas mal d'ennuis avec ses parents et ses instituteurs, ce qui le forçait à faire preuve de plus… d'imagination et de discrétion pour ne pas se faire pincer.

Bien évidemment, à chacun de ses séjours à l'hôpital, James le veillait… comme une petite infirmière. Même si le lieu ne se prêtait pas vraiment à la chose, ils passaient vraiment du bon temps ensemble durant la convalescence du Gryffondor. Et quand le soir venait, James se blottissait tout contre Christopher, il fourrait son nez dans son cou et profitait pleinement de son odeur corporelle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette odeur le faisait se sentir… en sécurité. Et être ainsi confiné entre les bras du demi-lycanthrope lui donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Peu à peu, il avait pris cette habitude. Dès qu'il passait la nuit avec le rouge et or, il se pelotonnait entre ses bras et s'enivrait de son odeur corporelle qui n'avait pas encore l'effet aphrodisiaque qu'elle avait à présent. Il s'endormait alors paisiblement, avec l'intime sentiment d'être dans un cocon impénétrable.

oOo

« C'est encore loin ? Se plaignit James.

_ Non, répondit Christopher avec lassitude. Mais c'est pas vrai, tu ne fais pas vraiment parti de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard !

_ On ne nous fait par marcher pendant des heures à l'entraînement, bougonna le blond.

_ Et bien ils devraient… »

James grommela un instant dans sa barbe mais il ne répondit rien.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. Les deux jeunes garçons avaient fait le mur de la maison Lupin et ils avaient marché durant une durée interminable pour James. Ils avaient d'abord rejoint une forêt qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux très bien puis ils s'étaient mis en tête de la traverser.

Après une longue marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit que désirait Christopher. Il s'agissait d'une grande étendue verte vallonnée, coincée entre plusieurs forêts denses. Un petit lac coupait cette entendue. Il faisait bon, le ciel, sans nuages, ne cachait rien des étoiles et le doux ronronnement des animaux nocturnes ajoutait à l'atmosphère apaisante qu'il y régnait.

« C'est magnifique, souffla James, les yeux grands ouverts.

_ Je sais. »

Christopher le tira près du lac. Là, il déplia la grande couverture qu'il avait emporté avec lui, il la déposa à ses pieds et s'y installa, invitant James à faire de même.

« Donc, amorça le demi-lycanthrope, tu sais que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire…

_ Hum, hum…

_ Comme je ne pourrais pas t'emmener ici le jour J, j'ai décidé de te donner ton cadeau un peu en avance…

_ … C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait marcher jusqu'à ce que j'en ai des ampoules aux pieds ? grommela le blond. »

Christopher fit la moue.

« Ce n'est pas possible, tu es une vrai chochotte ! Maugréa-t-il. Non, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Sur ce, il fouilla un instant dans la poche de son manteau et il en ressortit une petite boite en bois. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit précautionneusement le contenu.

« Tu reconnais ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire empreint de fierté. »

Bien sûr, à la seconde où James posa les yeux dessus, il sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et se remplièrent d'étoiles tandis que sa bouche s'arrondissait en un parfait ''O''.

« Tu… Comment tu… bredouilla-t-il. »

Au creux de la main de Christopher, il y avait une petite plante. Une fleur plus précisément. L'_Isadora_. Magnifique, elle brillait doucement à la lueur de la lune. Les dires disaient vrai : au clair de lune, l'_Isadora_ était vraiment superbe.

« Co… Comment tu…

_ Mmm… Disons qu'à force de recherches, je suis enfin parvenu à en trouver une… expliqua le Lion. Après maintes et maintes tentatives, j'ai finalement réussi à la cloner et… j'ai planté des graines ici. J'ai passé des heures à vérifier qu'elles se développaient toutes normalement mais ça valait le coup. Heureusement que je suis bon en botanie !… Celle-ci est un peu précoce mais les autres ne tarderont pas à suivre son exemple et à briller. »

Toujours un peu sonné, James balada son regard autour de lui.

« A… Alors… »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Christopher acquiesça.

« La totalité de la plaine sera bientôt illuminée, confirma-t-il.

_ Ça va être magnifique, souffla James.

_ Hum, hum. Comme ça, la prochaine fois que tu partiras à la chasse aux _Isadoras_, tu n'auras pas besoin de monter au sommet de rochers escarpés… »

Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres de James.

« Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit Christopher. »

Le Gryffondor prit l'une des mains de James puis il y déposa la fleur. Le contact fit frissonner le blond : elle dégageait une douce chaleur.

« J'ai une autre surprise pour ton anniversaire, poursuivit le demi-lycanthrope.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ J'ai dit que c'était une _surprise_, répéta Lion avec un sourire amusé. Tu verras quand le moment sera venu. »

Christopher replia ensuite les doigts de James sur la fleur.

« Quand elle commencera à changer, se sera le signal que ça va bientôt commencer.

_ Le signe que quoi va bientôt commencer ? »

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du demi-lycanthrope qui se garda bien de lui répondre. À la suite de ça, il s'allongea sur le sol et James ne tarda pas à suivre son exemple. Il s'empressa, bien sûr, de se recroqueviller contre le Gryffondor et de fourrer sa tête dans son cou pour pouvoir profiter amplement de son odeur corporelle. L'aîné Lupin entoura aussitôt ses bras autour de lui et il le serra tout contre son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes en silence avant que Christopher ne prenne la parole :

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire plus tard comme métier ?

_ J'ai n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je veux toujours devenir Attrapeur professionnel, répondit aussitôt James avec un sourire rêveur. Comme mon Papa ! Enfin… avant qu'il n'arrête à cause de… »

Le blond ne termina pas sa phrase mais Christopher savait de quoi il voulait parler.

« Et toi ? Demanda le blond pour changer de sujet.

_ Moi non plus je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je veux toujours entrer dans la milice. »

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de James. Son ami semblait vraiment déterminé ! Mais bon, il pouvait être aussi déterminé qu'il le voulait, ce n'était pas ce qui lui garantissait de réussir.

Personne ne savait _qui_ faisait partie de la milice ni ce qu'elle faisait exactement. Tout ce que l'on savait, c'était qu'elle était composée d'hommes et de femmes surentraînés qui exécutaient les ordres d'un organisme inconnu, en accord avec le gouvernement sans pour autant en faire partie. Personne ne postulait pour entrer dans la milice, c'était la milice qui vous repérait et vous approchait. La milice regroupait en quelque sorte des agents secrets.

Mais le sourire du Serpentard faiblit rapidement et son visage s'assombrit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Christopher.

_ Je… Je sais que c'est ton rêve depuis… autant de temps que moi je veux devenir Attrapeur et de ce fait, j'espère vraiment que tu réussiras mais…

_ Mais ?

_ Mais si tu réussis… J'ai peur pour ta vie… Personne ne sait ce que fait la milice mais tout le monde se doute que ce sont des missions très dangereuses !… Et je n'ai juste pas envie qu'un jour, une personne que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie me dise que tu es décédé, sans même me dire les causes du décès ni nous remettre ton corps… »

Avec un petit soupir, Christopher glissa deux doigts sous le menton de James et il le força à lever la tête vers lui.

« Je ne mourrai pas, assura-t-il en tripotant les mèches platines de son amoureux. Et puis si j'arrive à rentrer dans la milice, ça voudra dire que je suis fort et que je le deviendrai plus encore. Et si je suis fort, alors je pourrais te protéger et m'assurer que rien ne t'arrivera. »

James lâcha un profond soupir et son petit visage triste joua sur l'humeur du Gryffondor qui devint maussade.

« James, je… je sais que ça te fait flipper mais je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour protéger mon futur mari… Ainsi que nos futurs trois enfants… »

James étouffa un rire.

« Ce n'est plus deux enfants ?

_ Non, j'ai changé d'avis. »

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il n'en eut pas le temps : il sentit la fleur, au creux de sa main, passer brutalement du chaud au froid. Il frissonna et ouvrit sa main sans remarquer le petit sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Christopher.

L'_Isadora_ scintillait à présent de mille feux et elle avait refermé ses pétales. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se mit doucement à clignoter.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la fleur s'ouvrit délicatement. En son centre, brillait une petite boule jaune à la place du pollen.

L'aîné Lupin marmonna quelque chose que James ne comprit pas mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander de répéter, toutes les _Isadoras_ plantées par les soins de Christopher se mirent à leur tour à briller, sans clignoter, dégageant, au clair de lune, une douce lumière réconfortante.

Les yeux de James s'illuminèrent de la même façon face au spectacle. Si voir une _Isadora_ brillant au clair de lune était sublime, en voir toute une flopée était un spectacle à couper le souffle. Il y en avait vraiment partout ce qui prouvait que le rouge et or avait passé un temps fou pour préparer son petit spectacle.

Mais ce ne fut pas tout. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cœur des fleurs commença à clignoter et petit à petit, tout autour des deux petits garçons, des images prirent forme et s'animèrent : des feux d'artifices, d'élégantes danseuses, des cœurs et de magnifiques bouquets de fleurs furent parmi ce que James vit cette nuit-là.

« Tu te souviens du concert de _Later Tonight_ qu'on a vu ensemble ? Lui demanda soudainement Christopher.

_ Hum ? Fit distraitement le blond. Un peu que je m'en souviens. Tu as passé la soirée à critiquer le chanteur.

_ Et tu m'as dit que je ferais mieux d'essayer de chanter l'une de leurs chansons au lieu de critiquer…

_ Oui, je me souviens… »

Toujours omnibulé par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, James mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser la portée de ce que son ami venait de lui dire.

Une fois l'enjeu compris, le blond leva un regard complètement interloqué vers le Gryffondor.

« Non. Ne me dis pas que… »

Avec un petit sourire, Christopher s'écarta du Serpentard et fouilla un instant dans son sac sans fond d'où il avait déjà sorti la couverture. Cette fois-ci, il en sortit une guitare acoustique, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité totale de James.

« M… Mais Chris tu… tu… haleta-t-il.

_ Je sais. _With you_, c'est bien ta chanson préférée de ce groupe ?

_ Tu sais bien que oui.

_ Ok. Je te préviens tout de suite, malgré les longs mois de travail que j'ai dû faire, je ne sais toujours pas la jouer en entier. »

Se retenant de rire au maximum, James remercia Merlin que son ami ne puisse pas jouer la chanson en entier. Cette dernière durait un peu plus de 6 minutes et il tenait à ses oreilles.

Une fois installé, Christopher se mit à chanter de sa voix… pas très harmonieuse. Résultat : quelques secondes après qu'il ait commencé, James partit dans un immense fou rire qui le plia en deux. Christopher n'avait réussi à massacrer que 2'30 de la chanson mais ce fut les 2'30 les plus drôles de la courte de vie du blond. Jamais il n'avait autant ri.

Quand l'aîné Lupin eut terminé, James était toujours plié en deux à côté de lui et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

« Va pas t'étouffer, grogna Christopher en s'apercevant que, plusieurs minutes après qu'il eut terminé, James se foutait toujours ouvertement de sa gueule. »

Mais ça n'arrêta pas le blond.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se calme enfin. Le spectacle dans l'herbe n'était pas terminé mais on voyait qu'il touchait à sa fin. Ayant un mal fou au ventre ainsi qu'une furieuse envie d'uriner, James se redressa avec difficulté et posa sur Christopher un regard plus qu'amusé. Heureusement qu'il avait rangé sa guitare, parce que sinon James serait de nouveau reparti dans un grand fou rire.

« Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda Christopher, de l'agacement transparaissant de sa voix. »

Craignant d'être pris d'un nouveau rire incontrôlable, James préféra ne rien dire et il acquiesça en silence, un sourire allant d'un bout à l'autre de ses oreilles.

« Au moins, tu ne peux plus dire que je n'aurai pas essayé, déclara Christopher. »

Le Lion essuya ensuite une larme qui avait coulé des yeux de James avec un sourire attendri.

« C'est les seules larmes que j'aime voir, murmura-t-il. »

Le sourire de James s'agrandit et en plongeant dans les yeux dorés de Christopher, une douce chaleur l'envahit. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait toujours les _Isadoras_ scintiller mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Pour le moment, tout ce qui importait c'était Christopher. C'était lui et rien d'autre. Et sans même sans rendre compte, le blond glissa tendrement une main dans le cou du demi-lycanthrope, il l'attira doucement contre lui et il prit possession de ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser.

Tout d'abord surpris, Christopher redevint rapidement maître de ses émotions et il approfondit le baiser. Il saisit également la taille du blond afin de le rapprocher de lui.

La tête dudit blond était complètement vide. Des petits papillons avaient pris naissance dans son ventre, il frissonnait légèrement et il ne voulait absolument pas rompre le baiser. Bien que son Père ait déjà tenté de lui laver le cerveau, le blond oublia toutes ses recommandations et il profita pleinement de cet échange de salive.

Contre tout attente, ce fut Christopher qui mit fin au baiser. Du coin de l'œil, il avait remarqué que le spectacle était presque terminé.

« Ça va bientôt arriver, souffla-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Fit James, toujours abasourdi par le baiser dont il avait pris l'initiative.

_ Euh… je… ce petit tour n'est pas vraiment… au point… avoua le Lion. À la fin…

_ A la fin ? Répéta lentement James, le teint devenu livide.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est absolument pas dangereux ! C'est juste que… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, toutes les lumières jaunes au centre des fleurs s'éteignirent brutalement pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre tout aussi brutalement à briller encore plus fort. Puis, la petite bille jaune contenue au sein de chaque plante quitta vivement cette dernière pour se rejoindre en une grosse boule dans le ciel qui scintilla de mille feux. Avant même que le blond n'ait le temps de s'extasier devant la beauté de la chose et qu'il ne dise à son ami qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi le final était foiré, la boule dorée tomba à grande vitesse dans le lac. La lumière resta active pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'étreindre définitivement.

Encore une fois, avant que James n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, quelque chose remonta à la surface. Quelque chose de _vivant_ puisqu'elle s'empressa de nager vers la rive. Mais sans une autre source de lumière que celle de la lune et des _Isadoras_, James n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que ce n'était pas très gros.

Intrigué, le blond se leva et s'approcha de la rive, là où la créature se dirigeait. Et quand cette dernière sortit enfin de l'eau…

« Aaaawww ! »

Le Serpentard se hâta de s'emparer du manteau de Christopher, que ce dernier avait précédemment enlevé, pour envelopper l'animal dedans, afin de le sécher. C'est avec un sourire amusé qu'il revint s'asseoir auprès de son ami.

« Donc à la fin de chacun de tes essais, reprit-il, tu as créé un furet blanc ? »

Christopher acquiesça.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? Lui demanda James.

_ Je les ai relâchés. Si dans 10 ans cette forêt est infestée de furet blanc, c'est de ma faute. »

James sourit puis il baissa son regard sur l'animal qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Loin d'être sauvage, le furet semblait se prélasser dans le manteau de Christopher. Et quand le blond se mit à le caresser, il paraissait être le plus heureux du monde.

« Aaww… répéta-t-il. Je peux le garder ?

_ Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais ton Père ne voudra pas, si ? »

James grimaça quand il pensa à son Père.

« Non, grogna-t-il. Il a déjà beaucoup de mal à supporter Drakie alors qu'il appartient à mon Papa et qu'il ne lui dit quasiment jamais non… Mais je n'ai pas envie de le laisser…

_ … Je peux te le garder si tu veux, lui proposa Christopher. »

A ces mots, James se tourna vers son ami avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai ?

_ Tu connais mes parents, ça ne leur posera aucun problème.

_ Merci !

_ Joyeux anniversaire, répondit simplement Christopher. »

James adressa un large sourire à son ami avant de revenir à son nouveau furet.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler ? Demanda Christopher.

_ Mmm… Je ne sais pas…

_ …Tu pourrais l'appeler Drake. En l'hommage de ton Père et du surnom dont l'affuble parfois Oncle Ron, nargua Christopher. Après tout, les furets et les fouines se ressemblent assez… »

Le blond éclata de rire.

« Je pense qu'il me tuera si jamais j'ose faire une chose pareille, pouffa-t-il. Non, je vais plutôt l'appeler… Ghost…

_ C'est toi qui décide, déclara Christopher en un haussement d'épaule. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence avant que James ne parle à nouveau :

« Merci. C'était vraiment magnifique.

_ … Ça sera encore mieux pour ma demande en mariage… chuchota le Lion d'une toute petite voix.

_ Hum ? Fit James.

_ Rien. Ce n'est pas important. »

Christopher replongea de nouveau sa main dans son sac sans fond et il en sortit cette fois-ci un médaillon doré. Il récupéra ensuite la fleur que James tenait toujours dans sa main et il la glissa à l'intérieur avant de la rendre au blond.

« Tiens. La prochaine fois qu'elle se remet à briller anormalement, ça sera le signe que c'est pour bientôt… informa-t-il.

_ Le signe que quoi est pour bientôt ?

_ … Tu verras, répondit Christopher avec un sourire malicieux. »

N'insistant pas, James se replongea dans la contemplation de son furet.

C'était l'année de ses 13 ans.

oOo

« Allez viens Ghost… »

Reconnaissant son prénom, le furet leva son museau vers son maître et il le suivit hors de la salle de bain. Ne portant qu'un pantalon et un T-Shirt un peu trop grand pour lui, James s'assit sur le lit de Christopher, une serviette sur les genoux. Ghost s'empressa d'y sauter et il laissa docilement son maître l'essuyer.

« Ça y est, il est propre ? »

James se tourna vers Christopher qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre après être passé par l'une des nombreuses salle de bain dont disposait sa maison. Le demi-lycanthrope était torse nu et la vue de son corps musclé par l'entraînement fit déglutir le blond. Ses longs cheveux châtains humides balayaient librement le bas de son dos et il était pieds nus.

Le Serpentard ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces derniers temps, la vue d'un Christopher à moitié nu, le fait de sentir son odeur corporelle ou de le sentir près de lui, le mettait dans tous ses états. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait et d'agréables frissons parsemaient son corps.

Baissant précipitamment les yeux vers son animal, les joues rouges, James acquiesça.

« Merci encore de me le garder, remercia-t-il.

_ Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, répondit Christopher en prenant place à côté de James. »

Feignant de ne pas remarquer le trouble de ce dernier, l'aîné Lupin se mit à caresse la tête d'un Ghost plus que ravi de l'attention que l'on lui portait.

« Ghost n'est absolument pas dur à vivre, poursuivit-il. Et puis il est très docile et câlin et pas du tout agressif.

_ Merci quand même. »

Une fois sec, Ghost sauta des genoux de son maître et sortit de la chambre de Christopher, ce qui fit grogner James de mécontentement.

« C'est bien la peine que je passe du temps à le nettoyer si c'est pour qu'il aille se balader dans ton jardin… maugréa-t-il. »

Christopher ne répondit rien et puis, sans raison apparente, il fourra soudainement sa tête dans le cou de James pour humer son odeur. Ce geste brusque déstabilisa complètement le blond dont les joues prirent une jolie couleur coquelicot.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! S'indigna le Serpentard en s'éloignant précipitamment de lui. »

Un sourire, qui donna des frissons à James, s'installa alors sur les lèvres de Christopher qui se rapprocha dangereusement du Serpentard, troublant ledit Serpentard d'autant plus. Des bouffées de chaleur l'envahirent et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Ton odeur, souffla Christopher d'une voix qui fit frémir James de la tête aux pieds.

_ Q… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon odeur ? Bafouilla James. »

Le blond rougit ensuite jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand Christopher se pencha vers lui, une lueur lubrique brillant dans ses yeux dorés. Le vert et argent n'aimait pas cette lueur. D'une part parce qu'elle le mettait mal-à-l'aise et d'autre part… parce qu'elle le faisait se sentir tout… bizarre. Il commençait à avoir anormalement chaud et son bas-ventre se mettait à fourmilier. Loin d'être une sensation désagréable, elle lui était inconnue il y a encore peu de temps. Et comme d'habitude, ressentir quelque chose sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus, agaçait fortement l'aîné Malfoy-Potter.

Christopher se rapprocha encore. James tenta de s'éloigner mais il avait du mal à faire fonctionner son cerveau qui était comme anesthésié par l'effluve sucrée que dégageait le Gryffondor.

James sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. L'aîné Lupin était juste… trop près.

Le blond ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de se tenir près de son ami mais plus le temps passait, plus cette proximité le déboussolait.

Ignorant totalement la question qui lui avait été posée, Christopher repoussa James sur son lit et prit place sur ses hanches.

« C… Chris je… je ne pense pas que… bredouilla le blond. »

Toujours sans tenir compte de ses paroles, Christopher fourra sa tête dans le cou de James il le recouvrit de tendres baisers mouillés. Ces baisers ajoutés au souffle chaud du Lion électrisa complètement le Serpentard qui sentit les fourmillements s'intensifier dans son bas-ventre. Malgré lui, il commença à gémir.

« Ton odeur… répéta Christopher avec fièvre.

_ Que… Qu'est-ce que qu'elle a… mon odeur ? Haleta James. »

Le blond se cambra ensuite délicieusement et un frisson l'électrisa entièrement quand l'une des mains de Christopher se faufila sous sa chemise. La main mutine caressa amoureusement son torse avec soin avant de venir s'échouer sur l'un de ses tétons qu'il pinça.

James gémit de plus belle face à ce touché. Il essaya de déloger son ami mais ses muscles avaient comme fondu, le laissant avec la force d'un nouveau-né. Inconsciemment, ses hanches ondulèrent d'elles-mêmes, frottant son bas-ventre contre celui du rouge et or.

Le jeune Malfoy-Potter se sentit ensuite fondre quand Christopher quitta son cou pour plonger son regard dans le sien. La lueur de lubricité était encore plus vive, ses iris dorés semblaient avoir gagné en intensité et ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées. Une peau halée, un visage fin magnifique, des cheveux longs encadrant son visage, un torse qui se sculptait au fur et à mesure des mois, des jambes qui s'allongeaient, le jeune garçon était vraiment beau. Ce fait frappa James à ce moment précis, ce qui le déstabilisa encore plus.

« Ton désir… murmura Christopher. Je peux le sentir… augmenter. »

James piqua un fard monstre face à cette remarque.

« M… Mais non je… je… »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'achever sa phrase, Christopher prit soudainement possession des lèvres de James qui se mit à gémir indécemment contre sa bouche.

Le baiser passionné, la main sur son torse nu, l'odeur enivrante du Gryffondor… Tout cela mis momentanément le cerveau de James sur pause et intensifia les papillonnements dans son bas-ventre.

Tout semblait bien se passer mais soudain, James repoussa vivement Christopher, l'obligeant à cesser tout activité. Le Lion regarda, interloqué, le blond tout rouge sous lui puis il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il s'interrompit dans son élan en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa jambe. Quand il baissa les yeux sur ledit quelque chose, un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

Honteux, James rougit encore plus violemment.

« Je… je… bafouilla-t-il.

_ Bande ? Proposa Christopher, plus qu'amusé.

_ … J… Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'arrive je…

_ C'est la première fois ? »

Toute la gêne qui se reflétait dans les yeux du blond répondit à la question de Christopher dont le sourire s'élargit.

« Je… je… pardon je… bégaya James. »

Ignorant les excuses de James ainsi que ses faibles tentatives pour s'éloigner de lui, Christopher se focalisa sur l'érection offerte devant lui. Sans même une hésitation, il la mit entièrement à nue et il sourit en notant l'absence de sous-vêtement du Serpentard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! S'indigna le blond. »

Il essaya de se rhabiller mais Christopher avait toujours été plus fort que lui. Et comme il était passablement excité, ça n'arrangeait rien à son état.

« Je regarde, répondit tranquillement Christopher en se rinçant abondamment l'œil.

_ Q… Quoi ? Mais non tu… tu… Arrête de regarder !

_ Mmm… non. J'aime bien ce que je vois. »

James tenta de nouveau de se dégager sans résultat. Et pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens, Christopher immobilisa ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

« Détends-toi, imposa-t-il.

_ Mais… »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'aller au bout de sa pensée, Christopher prit sauvagement possession de ses lèvres.

James se remit alors à gémir alors que ses lèvres devenaient rouges sous les assauts des dents du Gryffondor. Ses hanches se remirent à onduler et des frissons ainsi que des bouffées le reprirent d'assaut, tendant encore plus son sexe.

L'état de James empira quand son ami saisit sa verge. Ce simple contact l'électrisa et plusieurs de ses neurones s'éteignirent. Personne ne l'avait encore touché aussi intimement de toute sa vie.

Sans perdre de temps, Christopher se mit à caresser la verge du blond, amorçant un doux va-et-vient. James gémit alors de plus belle contre sa bouche et pour le laisser gémir de tout son saoul, Christopher quitta sa bouche pour son cou qu'il couvrit de nouveau de baisers et de suçons.

Pour les gémissements, James ne le déçut pas. Ce fut une véritable symphonie qui sortit de la gorge du vert et argent, agrémentée de son prénom. Et même si au départ il était contre cette intime caresse, à présent il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'arrête. James s'enfiévrait à une vitesse folle, bougeant toujours ses hanches indécemment.

En levant les yeux vers lui, Christopher se complut à regarder son blond, totalement déboussolé sous lui. Ses yeux embués de désir ne voyaient plus rien de précis, ses joues s'étaient empourprées et il sentait nettement les frissons qui parsemaient son corps fin.

Satisfait, le Lion replongea dans le cou de James et il reprit ses activités. Il prit soin de partir à la découverte du sexe de son amoureux. Explorant chaque parcelle de sa peau, guettant chaque changement provoquées par ses caresses, mémorisant les endroits les plus sensibles, flattant sadiquement le gland rougi… Il délaissa ensuite un instant le sexe du blond pour ses testicules. Il les flatta avec grand soin, toujours à l'affût du moindre changement chez James.

Et tandis qu'il se complaisait à partir à la découverte du corps du blond, ledit blond perdit peu à peu pied. Gémissant comme si sa vie en dépendait, bougeant ses hanches et se cambrant inconsciemment, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir de sa vie.

Ses mains furent bientôt délivrées et il put alors entourer la taille de Christopher afin de le rapprocher de lui.

Le blond crut devenir fou quand Christopher accéléra brutalement le rythme, le branlant ainsi impétueusement.

« Mmm… C… Chris j… je… haleta-t-il. »

Ne le laissant toujours pas terminer sa phrase, le Gryffondor l'embrassa de nouveau longuement. James ne put donc pas le prévenir lorsqu'il jouit.

Une fois libéré, il se laissa lourdement retomber sur le lit, l'esprit complètement dans le vague et le souffle court.

Il s'alerta néanmoins en voyant Christopher porter ses doigts souillés à sa bouche.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! S'alarma-t-il en éloignant vivement la main couverte de son sperme de la bouche de son ami.

_ Je goûte à ta saveur, répondit tranquillement le demi-lycanthrope. »

James piqua un fard face à cet aveux.

« Mais c'est dégoûtant ! S'horrifia-t-il en se dépêchant de tirer un mouchoir de la boite qu'il y avait sur la table de chevet de Christopher pour pouvoir nettoyer la main de son ami.

_ Je ne trouve pas… contredit le Lion. Et puis j'ai bien le droit savoir quel goût à mon futur mari…

_ Je ne suis _pas_ ton futur mari ! Grogna un blond exaspéré par toutes les demandes en mariage qu'on lui soumettait à longueur de temps. »

Pas le moins du monde impressionné par la soudaine colère de James, Christopher sourit narquoisement.

« Mais bien sûr que si que tu vas m'épouser, assura-t-il. »

Il approcha ensuite son visage de celui de James que se troubla encore une fois.

« Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, termina Christopher. »

Et sur cette justification, l'aîné Lupin se leva de son lit et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa salle de bain.

Fin du FLASH-BACK

James lâcha un petit soupir en sortant lentement de ses souvenirs. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres alors que son regard était toujours posé sur le médaillon et que la chanson arrivait à son terme.

Christopher était vraiment adorable quand il cessait de penser avec sa queue…

Grégory voulait le consoler, Valentin le faire sourire et Christopher le protéger… Franchement, avec ces trois là, il était servi !

Le blond sortit brusquement que ses pensées quand une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule. Il se dépêcha alors de ranger son médaillon et il fronça les sourcils en notant la mine affolée de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit-il.

_ Tu te souviens du projet n°23 ? Lui demanda Gabriel.

_ Oui…

_ Tu te souviens quand Alexis nous avait conseillé de descendre la température à – 5°C mais qu'on ne l'a pas écouté ?

_ Oui…

_ Eh bien on aurait _vraiment_ dû l'écouter… »

A ces mots, le teint de James devint livide et il s'empressa de suivre son frère.

HPDMHPDM

En croisant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, Severus ne put s'empêcher de pousser un profond soupir. Il avait vraiment une sale tête… D'importantes cernes soulignaient ses yeux, ses joues s'étaient creusées et son teint avait pâli. M'enfin, vu les nuits abominables qu'il se payait et le peu de nourriture qu'il avalait, ce n'était pas surprenant.

Le potioniste rejeta négligemment ses cheveux humides en arrière avant de fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs d'où il retira une potion au contenu violet. Il la vida d'un trait sans sourciller puis il sortit pour se rendre dans le petit salon.

Mais quand il y mit les pieds, il faillit avoir une énième crise cardiaque.

« Par Merlin, mais comment est-ce que… »

Severus ne termina pas sa phrase car la réponse vint à lui d'elle-même : son fils cadet avait réussi à pénétrer dans ses appartements malgré toutes ses dispositions parce qu'il était son fils tout simplement.

« Scott, pourrais-tu… je ne sais pas… _frapper_ à la porte ? Grogna-t-il. Ou au moins ne pas _apparaître_ comme un diable sortit de sa boite ? Parce que franchement tu… »

Pour la seconde fois, Severus s'interrompit. Mais cette fois-ci, il le fit parce que son cadet ne semblait pas être dans son état normal. Il avait perdu la belle assurance et la nonchalance qu'il affichait toujours et à la place, il semblait… déstabilisé. Un peu perdu et inquiet…

« Scott, est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit Severus. »

Le concerné regarda autour de lui, comme s'il découvrait l'endroit pour la première fois, puis il papillota plusieurs fois les yeux avant de s'humecter nerveusement les lèvres. De son attitude, transparaissait une bonne dose de malaise, ce qui accrut l'inquiétude de Severus.

« Scott, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea-t-il de plus en plus soucieux.

_ … Je… Je… Ça… ça va te paraître… étrange… bafouilla Scott. »

Le cadet Black-Snape partit soudainement dans un rire jaune.

« Tu vas carrément croire que je me fous de ta gueule… murmura-t-il.

_ … Laisse-moi être le juge de ça, d'accord ?

_ J… je… »

Scott se dandina un peu sur place, preuve qu'il était de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

« Est-ce que… reprit-il nerveusement. Est-ce que…

_ Oui ?

_ Tu pourrais… me faire un câlin ? »

Scott avait fait cette demande d'une voix si basse que Severus faillit de pas l'entendre. Et même s'il l'avait bel et bien entendu, le potioniste n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent tellement haut que Scott craignit un instant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans ses cheveux et une nette incrédulité transparaissait de son visage.

Le professeur rêvait ou son fils cadet, le meilleur ami d'_Ézéchiel_ Malfoy-Potter, venait de lui réclamer un câlin ?

Severus croisa suspicieusement les bras et fit la moue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Scott ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je… je viens de te le dire… je… »

Severus poussa un profond soupir puis il passa ses mains sur son visage avec une exaspération visible.

« Scott, je suis vraiment occupé et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises alors si tu veux quelque chose, dis-le tout de suite. »

A sa grande surprise, au lieu de ré-adopter son attitude habituelle, un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de son fils.

« A quoi est-ce que je pensais… souffla-t-il lugubrement. Bien sûr, tu penses que c'est une blague… »

Severus fronça les sourcils et le doute s'empara peu à peu de lui.

« Tu… Tu es sérieux ? S'enquit-il. »

Face à cette question, Scott éclata de nouveau d'un rire jaune.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai que 11 ans. Je n'ai que 11 ans et je suis coincé dans le passé. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai eu aucun contact avec mes parents et… c'est juste que… parfois j'ai envie de leur envoyer une lettre où de recevoir une boite de chocolat _Olleado_ envoyé par tes soins parce que tu sais que je les adore. Ils… ils commencent vraiment à me manquer… Mes parents… Enfin, je sais pertinemment que tu es mon Papa mais en ce moment j'ai envie de voir celui qui m'a mis au monde et élevé. Pas celui qui se force à penser que j'ai débarqué d'une autre dimension et qui espère de tout son cœur qu'un jour il se réveillera et que j'aurais disparu… »

A la suite de cette tirade, dire que Severus se sentait mal était un euphémisme.

Un profond sentiment de culpabilité s'était emparé de lui, lui donnant envie de se donner des claques pour se punir de son profond manque de compassion.

Le ténébreux passa ensuite nerveusement l'une de ses main sur son visage. Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours vu son fils comme étant le meilleur ami d'Ézéchiel et non comme un simple enfant de 11 ans, éloigné de sa famille qui lui manquait de plus en plus.

« Scott… soupira-t-il.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber je… il est tard, je vais juste aller me coucher… »

Le cadet Black-Snape s'apprêtait à partir mais son Papa l'interrompit dans son action.

« Approche, lui demanda-t-il. »

Après une légère hésitation, Scott obéit et s'avança vers le potioniste qui s'agenouilla près de lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Écoute, commença Severus, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon attitude je… Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi… _tendre_ et _affectueux_ que je peux l'être dans le futur mais tu dois comprendre que pour moi, ce n'est pas une situation très facile. Je veux dire… ton deuxième père est quand même…

_ Je sais, le coupa sèchement Scott. »

Et Severus vit bien dans les yeux de son fils qu'il ne voulait pas entendre d'excuses.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Severus décida d'agir au lieu de blablater et il prit soudainement Scott dans ses bras.

C'était étrange… Le professeur était loin d'être quelqu'un d'affectueux. Les seules personnes qu'il avait prises dans ses bras ou inversement étaient ses anciennes conquêtes. Quand il pensait que ses fils croyaient qu'il était toujours vierge… La bonne blague !… Mais même durant ces moments-là, l'étreinte était rarement très tendre. Là, c'était son propre fils qu'il tenait dans ses bras et c'était… étrange pour lui. Il ressentait comme une bouffée d'affection paternel l'envahir. Il n'y avait aucun doute : Scott était son fils. Même s'il n'appréciait pas l'identité de son futur mari, il ne pouvait pas renier ce fait. Et pour le moment, le plus important pour lui était d'aider son cadet à aller mieux.

Mais si le potioniste avait pu voir le visage de Scott, il ne se ferait certainement pas autant de soucis. En effet, derrière son dos, la bouille triste du ténébreux avait disparu au profit d'un visage beaucoup plus concentré sur la tache qu'il était venu exécuter. Pour que son Papa ne se doute de rien, il fourra l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux et exerça une légère caresse. Ensuite, il se saisit de l'un de ses cheveux et il tira dessus d'un coup sec pour l'arracher. Sa tâche accomplie, un sourire… typiquement Serpentard étira les lèvres du jeune garçon.

« Merci, Papa, souffla-t-il. »

xx

« Tu l'as ? »

Dès que Scott sortit des appartements de son Papa, son frère lui tomba immédiatement dessus.

Un sourire fier se dessina sur les lèvres du cadet Black-Snape.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai, répondit-il en tendant le précieux cheveux à Valentin. Directement arraché de la tête de Papa. »

Valentin se saisit du cheveux avec un sourire satisfait puis il s'empressa de le placer dans un flacon contenant un liquide jaunâtre.

« Parfait, murmura-t-il. Comment tu as fait pour l'approcher d'assez près ?

_ J'ai fait exactement ce que je t'ai dit… »

Valentin regarda son frère avec une profonde incrédulité.

« Ça a marché ? S'étonna-t-il. Dans le futur, Papa n'aurait _jamais_ gobé ça !

_ Eh bien heureusement pour nous, il n'a pas vécu avec moi pendant 11 ans… Tu es sûr que ça va fonctionner ?

_ … Ce que je sais ce qu'il est plus facile, maintenant, de récupérer un cheveux de Papa, qu'il ne le sera quand Daddy sera là. Papa deviendra forcément plus méfiant envers nous. Et puis récupérer un cheveux sur la tête de Daddy, quelque soit le moment, sera du gâteau.

_ Et tu es sûr qu'il va venir ?

_ Crois-moi petit frère, répondit Valentin avec un sourire aux lèvres, il va venir. »

L'aîné Black-Snape mit ensuite le flacon au liquide jaunâtre au niveau de ses yeux.

« Et ça sera le signe qu'on va bien s'amuser… murmura-t-il. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Scott, mais ce dernier perdit presque aussitôt toute son intensité : Valentin portait un débardeur et de ce fait, certaines de ses cicatrices étaient nettement visibles. Elles n'étaient pas très voyantes mais Scott savait parfaitement où regarder…

Quand il s'aperçut du regard de son frère, Valentin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête, intima-t-il. »

Scott baissa les yeux sur le sol mais il était loin de s'être ragaillardi.

« Scott, reprit Valentin, la seule personne qui doit se sentir mal à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est moi. Je… j'ai agi en petit con sans réfléchir aux conséquences et j'ai été puni. Mais je vais _bien_ maintenant. Et je peux te promettre que je ne referai plus jamais un truc du genre.

_ … Je sais, souffla Scott d'une voix à peine audible. Je sais tout ça. Mais le problème c'est que tu es mon grand frère. Et de ce fait, même si tu es le seul responsable pour ne pas avoir jugé bon de te servir de ton cerveau, je ne peux pas rester indifférent. »

Et sur ces paroles, Scott accéléra le pas puis il bifurqua à un tournant et Valentin le perdit complètement de vue.

Le ténébreux lâcha un profond soupir. Son frère était en colère contre lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné pour ses actes irréfléchis.

Valentin s'arrêta brusquement, il prit appui contre le mur le plus proche puis il ferma doucement les yeux. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier : le visage tordu par l'angoisse de son petit frère la première fois qu'il l'avait vu à l'hôpital. C'était en parti pour ne plus revoir une telle expression sur le visage de Scott que Valentin avait décidé de tirer un trait sur toutes ses conneries.

Le regard du ténébreux se posa un instant sur les cicatrices qui parsemaient son bras gauche et un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Elles disparaîtront bientôt totalement mais étrangement, son Papa n'avait pas été heureux de l'apprendre. Il aurait voulu qu'il garde une marque, pour que jamais il n'oublie à quel point il avait merdé et qu'il n'ait plus l'envie de recommencer.

Mais Valentin n'avait pas besoin de ces cicatrices pour se souvenir. Il gardait une cicatrice indélébile dans sa tête : les visages et réactions de ses parents, ses amis ses _petits frères_… Non, les conneries, s'étaient bel et bien terminées pour lui.

Le pire était sans doute le visage de James. Valentin ne voulait plus jamais voir son ange dans cet état là. Plus jamais il ne voulait voir son magnifique visage déformé par l'angoisse, la peur et la tristesse.

Son ange… Jamais il n'avait voulu le faire souffrir mais pourtant, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Et il l'avait payé en passant de longs jours à l'hôpital.

L'hôpital. Valentin se souvenait de son séjour comme si c'était hier…

Un sourire amusé s'étendit brusquement sur les lèvres de l'aîné Black-Snape : durant le temps de sa convalescence, il avait reçu la visite d'une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée voir…

FLASH-BACK

Valentin poussa un long soupir. Tout son corps lui faisait abominablement souffrir. S'il avait su, jamais il n'aurait commencé à déconner durant l'été.

La bouche du ténébreux se tordit brusquement en une grimace : en fait, même s'il avait su, il se serait sans doute jeter à pied joints dans cette merde fumante. Il en avait eu tellement ras-le-bol de sa situation que rien n'aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis, même pas ces longues semaines d'une douloureuse convalescence.

Le Serpentard bougea un peu pour espérer réussir à s'endormir mais il fut interrompu par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit lentement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ensuite à un tel point qu'ils furent à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites.

« Je suis en enfer ? S'enquit le ténébreux.

_ J'aurais bien aimé, répondit sèchement la personne qui venait de rentrer. »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait un Christopher Lupin à la mine plus que renfrognée. Le demi-lycanthrope referma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de s'avancer vers le lit du ténébreux.

« Tu es venu pour m'achever ? S'enquit de nouveau Valentin. »

Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres du Gryffondor.

« Crois-moi, rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir. »

Valentin fronça les sourcils en regardant le rouge et or s'effondrer dans l'un des fauteuils réservés aux visiteurs qui se trouvaient à son chevet.

« Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Christopher. Je ne reste pas longtemps, ta vue me donne des poussées d'urticaire.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas tout de suite, baladant pendant quelques secondes son regard sur la chambre.

« Te dire que tu me répugnes toujours autant, répondit-il en posant ses yeux dorés sur le ténébreux. Que tu es pathétique, que tu as baissé dans mon estime à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru possible et… que tu n'es qu'un petit con. »

Comprenant à quoi la dernière phrase faisait allusion, le visage de Valentin s'assombrit.

« Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit-il d'une voix à peine audible. »

Christopher éclata d'un rire jaune.

« A ton avis ? Grogna-t-il. »

Valentin poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Merlin qu'il avait merdé !

Il se tourna ensuite vers son visiteur.

« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire tu peux… commença-t-il.

_ Je suis aussi venu pour te donner un truc. »

Les sourcils de Valentin se froncèrent de nouveau tandis qu'il regardait avec suspicion Christopher fouiller dans ses poches. Quelques instants plus tard, le demi-lycanthrope en sortit une fleur rouge agrémentée de petits points bleus qu'il posa sur le lit du vert et argent.

Le visage dudit vert et argent se figea aussitôt dans la stupeur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

_ … Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour le savoir. »

Incrédule, Valentin se saisit de la plante avec mille précautions comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse s'il était trop brusque.

« _Migor_, murmura-t-il. »

La fleur rarissime avait d'étonnantes propriétés de guérison et de soulagement de la douleur. Elle était sans problème dans le top 20 des fleurs les plus recherchées au monde.

« C'est super rare, commenta Valentin.

_ … Comme si j'avais besoin de _toi_ pour le savoir. »

Ignorant la raillerie, Valentin leva des yeux stupéfaits vers le Gryffondor.

« Où l'as-tu trouvée ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Elle était à mes pieds tandis que je hurlais à la pleine lune un soir, railla Christopher.

_ … Elle est empoissonnée ? S'enquit soupçonneusement Valentin. »

Christopher fit la moue sans se donner la peine de répondre.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Valentin. »

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage du rouge et or tandis qu'il se penchait vers Valentin.

« Si tu as besoin de moi pour répondre à cette question, c'est que tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais… lui chuchota-t-il. »

Suite à cette phrase, Christopher il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au moment où il posait sa main sur la poignée, un mot de l'aîné Black-Snape le stoppa dans son mouvement.

« Merci.

_ … Peu importe. »

Sur ces mots à peine grommelés, Christopher s'en alla.

Fin du FLASH-BACK

Par la suite, la convalescence de Valentin fut beaucoup plus rapide et moins douloureuse. Il avait voulu ne pas utiliser la fleur et la garder mais il avait précipitamment changé d'avis quand la douleur s'était réveillée.

S'enfonçant encore dans ses souvenirs, le sourire du ténébreux s'élargit : il se souvenait très clairement de ce que lui avait dit l'infirmière en voyant la fleur. Elle lui avait dit qu'il devait avoir un ami très précieux. Un ''ami très précieux''. La bonne blague ! Valentin savait pertinemment que les motivations du demi-lycanthrope n'avaient pour origine son bien-être à lui…

À présent, ne restait de la plante, qu'un seul pétale que Valentin conservait précieusement. Il avait toujours voulu savoir d'où le demi-lycanthrope détenait une plante aussi rare mais bien sûr, ledit demi-lycanthrope ne lui répondrait jamais.

Le sourire de Valentin s'agrandit encore : si on lui avait dit qu'un jour Christopher l'aiderait à aller mieux, il ne l'aurait jamais cru…

HPDMHPDM

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre ! :)

Pour tous ceux qui n'aiment pas les déboires amoureux de James, rassurez-vous ce chapitre est le seul où Harry, Draco etc. sont si peu présents.

**Prochain chapitre** : Normalement entre le **24-26** août !

**Informations** :

- Beaucoup de personnes ont relevé l'absence du couple Nott/Granger, et surtout de Hermione dans les chapitres. Je voulais juste expliquer que si on la voit moins, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie. Elle va bien sûr réapparaître dans les chapitres suivant mais elle restera effacée par rapport aux autres personnages parce que je n'ai pas envie, ni d'idées pour exploiter plus son personnage.

- Concernant la semaine du pari qu'a perdu Draco, il n'y aura pas d'autre lemon que celui du chapitre précédent parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec un Harry dominant. Je l'ai fait gagné pour que Draco aille faire un tour chez les Gryffondor mais je ne compte pas m'étendre là-dessus. De plus, en avançant dans ma fic j'en suis venue à écrire plusieurs passages plutôt citronnés et je trouve qu'en rajouter une couche serait de trop, surtout concernant un pairing que je n'apprécie pas et que vous êtes également nombreux à ne pas apprécier.

- A propos de Gabriel, même si beaucoup d'entre vous apprécie ce personnage, je n'ai aucun rôle très important à lui faire jouer, c'est donc pour cela qu'il n'est pas très présent dans ma fic. Je vais essayer de l'inclure au maximum mais ce n'est pas gagner étant donné que j'ai des choses plus importantes à gérer en ce moment.

.

Merci à tous pour votre soutient ! :)


	37. Chapitre 31 : Idée

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant…

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

Merci à : Sabou ; MangaLoveee ; Loucat ; Fuhatsu ; Manon ; marjorie27 ; Chaimette ; sheinny sparrow; jememj ; Florence Baker ; YumaRain ; Nononekoo ; erimoon ; sasu-hime ; NinyLoveless1305 ; Dororo03 ; Miss Black ; Louchi ; brigitte26 ; maira51 ; Manga-Angel-Yaoi ; Dreamy-Nymph ; nytiss973 ; Pine ; orihime ; Erilys ; Dracolina3 ; Amistosamente-vuestro ; Lord La Folle ; Naifu-Sasu ; Eichi-chan ; Elaelle ; Okawa ; Nana'.'Lea ; Whity crazy Rabbit ; coquecigrue ; Akirafye ; jess ; Niinii. Potter Malfoy Snape ; LOLO ; ptite clad ; SIRIUS X SEVERUS(x2) ; YAMIA ; Shira31 ; mixi (x2); Sora sama ; gardelina ; Elec9 (x2); Anne Onyne ; animophilenrose; Elektra Black ;

Ainsi qu'à Kokiicookie (chapitre 20 et 35)

Guest (chapitre 35)

.

**RAR** :

**Sabou** : Je vais parler un peu de Voldemort dans plusieurs des chapitres suivants mais il n'y aura pas de passage où on le verra à proprement parler avant un petit moment ^^ Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres fera ma fic. J'écris pas mal au feeling donc j'ai tout le temps des idées qui interfèrent dans mon plan d'origine et il arrive également souvent que je supprime des choses alors le nombre de page varie tout le temps.

J'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite de ma fic :)

**marjorie27** : Pour le moment, je n'ai pas pris de décision concernant le futur petit-ami de James. J'hésite entre deux choix et je ne sais pas lequel est le mieux…

J'ai terminé un interlude il n'y a pas longtemps. Je ne sais pas quand je le posterai mais en tout cas je peux dire que tu reverras bientôt Elliot, Dante et Nathan ^^

**Loveless1305** : Je ne parle que de la relation amoureuse de James parce que je n'ai pas prévu de mettre les autres enfants en couple.

Sinon, je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres fera ma fic étant donné que j'écris pas mal au feeling donc j'ai tout le temps des idées qui interfèrent dans mon plan de départ. Et puis il arrive également souvent que je supprime des choses alors le nombre de pages varie tout le temps. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas prévu de faire de fin sadique :)

**Dreamy-Nymph** : La chanson _With you_ n'existe pas, je l'ai inventée de toute pièce ^^

**Akirafye** : On m'a déjà proposé de faire un Val/Chris et ça ne me dit franchement rien. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire mais en tout cas je ne penche vraiment pas pour cette option.

Sirius va arriver dans quelques chapitres, un peu de patience :) Pour le moment je me focalise sur James pour pouvoir terminer au plus vite sa mise en couple, mais dès que ce sera fait, on verra plus les autres enfants :) Et on apprendra également qui est le futur mari de Ginny. Par contre, je ne compte pas donner un grand rôle à Neville.

Pour ManyFics, j'ai gardé le même pseudo : BlackDeepShadow. Ça sera plus simple pour que mes lecteurs puissent retrouver ma fic.

**Niinii. Potter Malfoy Snape** : Pour la mise en couple de James, j'ai déjà fait un sondage dans le chapitre précédent mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire. J'hésite entre deux choses.

**SIRIUS X SEVERUS** : J'ai décidé de faire un futur dans lequel avoir du sang lycanthrope n'est pas un problème. Après tout, Harry, Sirius et cie ont un important statu dans le futur alors ils n'auraient pas accepté que Remus soit toujours discriminé, surtout étant donné sa participation au sein de l'Ordre. Par contre, je préfère dire que comme Christopher est un demi-lycanthrope, il n'est pas ''contagieux'', parce vu qu'il se bat beaucoup, il devrait faire super attention et des accidents seraient possibles. Je préfère qu'il n'ait pas ce problème en tête.

Je n'ai toujours pas décidé ce que j'allais faire de James. J'hésite entre deux options et je n'arrive pas à faire un choix ^^ Par contre le Val/Chris n'en fait pas partie…

Je n'ai pas dit ce que Val voulait faire comme métier plus tard mais si ça t'intéresse, je peux toujours l'inclure dans un des chapitres suivants.

Pour le titre de Lord, je ne compte pas traiter ce détail parce que, personnellement, je ne le trouve pas super intéressant.

Même si je ne supporte pas les Blaise dominés, j'ai quand même apprécié les fics de Gody :) En plus, elles faisaient partie des premières que j'ai lu et c'est en parti elle qui m'a donné le goût des FF.

Concernant les fleurs que Christopher déniche, leurs noms et pouvoirs sortent tous de ma tête. Et quant à où il les trouve, c'est son problème. J'aime à penser que puisqu'il veut entrer dans la milice, c'est tout dans son intérêt de pouvoir dénicher des plantes aussi utiles si jamais il a un problème.

Par contre ce n'est pas par Scott et Val que Sirius va venir à Poudlard ^^

Pour le séjour de Valentin à l'hôpital, j'en reparlerai dans les chapitres précédents mais il est vrai que ta théorie est plausible ^^

**Nana'.'Lea** : Dans les premiers chapitres, quand je parlais de James j'étais beaucoup plus concentrée sur son côté ''fait des conneries avec Alex, Gabe et Fred'' que son côté ''a trois amoureux à ses pieds''. C'est pour ça que qu'il y a un petit décalage ^^

**Anne Onyne** : Pour savoir ce que Scott et Valentin mijotent avec le cheveux de leur Papa, il va falloir attendre un peu ^^ Par contre, concernant le couple Ron/Blaise, comme Ron aborde timidement les relations entre hommes, je ne peux pas écrire que Blaise l'emmène au lit tout de suite. Il y aura des passages un peu citronnés dans quelques chapitrse, histoire que le roux s'habitue à être touché par un homme. Et, ne t'inquiète pas, dès qu'il sera prêt, j'ai prévu un bon lemon bien citronné :)

Par contre pour les personnages secondaires dont je ne parle pas lors de la répartition du chapitre 2, je n'ai pas du tout pensé à s'ils ont des enfants ou pas. Parce que de toute façon, ça ne change rien à l'histoire.

Sinon le benjamin Zabini-Weasley c'est bien Nathan ^^

**animophilenrose** : Pour le relooking de Severus, vu que c'est dans longtemps, je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi. Je verrais ça quand j'y serais mais je pense effectivement faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux gras.

.

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps ^^'

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Idée

.

Severus se frotta les yeux pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Il n'était pas très tard mais pourtant ses yeux lui piquaient comme si le jour s'apprêtait à se lever. Le fait de dormir seulement quelques heures par nuit depuis des semaines était sûrement la cause de son état…

« Je ne dois pas m'endormir…, souffla-t-il. »

Le potioniste rejeta sa tête en arrière avant de se reculer dans son fauteuil.

Déjà que son esprit était occupé par la solution qu'il fallait trouver pour renvoyer leurs enfants dans le futur, maintenant il devait _aussi_ penser à ce que Harry lui avait dit quelques nuits plus tôt, à propos des rêves qu'il faisait : à propos de la personne que Voldemort cherchait avec tant de hargne ainsi qu'à propos du jeune homme blond qui l'aidait dans sa tache.

« Fin, blond cendré aux yeux clairs… »

Il ne connaissait personne correspondant à cette description dans les rangs du Lord Nord… Non, qu'il ne les connaisse tous mais un tel physique ne passait pas inaperçu !… Mais d'après Harry, il s'agissait d'un petit nouveau alors il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il soit arrivé après que Poudlard soit complètement bloqué.

Il n'avait également aucune idée de l'identité de la personne qui hantait tant l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le Lord lui avait demandé des conseils sur la manière dont il pouvait torturer Draco une fois qu'il lui aurait mis la main dessus…

Un frisson glacé traversa l'échine de Severus quand il repensa à toutes les choses que son filleul aurait à supporter si Voldemort le trouvait… Ou devrait-il plutôt dire… _quand_ il le trouverait, d'après les informations qu'il avait rassemblées.

Le potioniste secoua brusquement la tête pour chasser ces sombres idées de son esprit.

Face à la situation, la question que l'on pouvait se poser était est-ce qu'il était _censé_ connaître l'homme aux cheveux cendrés, mais que le blocus avait rendu leur rencontre impossible ? Parce que si c'était le cas, le futur pourrait s'en retrouver changé !… Ou alors peut-être que l'homme n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Pour trancher cette question, le potioniste avait d'ores et déjà demandé à l'un de ses enfants si un homme avec un tel physique avait eu une importance quelconque pendant la guerre et il avait obtenu une réponse négative. De toute évidence, l'homme n'était qu'un sujet parmi tant d'autres qui cherchait vainement à satisfaire son maître.

Ou alors…

« Un nouveau venu qui se pointe en même temps qu'une ribambelle de pré-adolescents et d'adolescents…, souffla le ténébreux. Quelle coïncidence… »

A moins bien sûr… que ce n'en soit pas une… Et si, l'homme aux cheveux cendrés était venu _avec_ les enfants ?… Ça avait été un tel bazar après leur arrivée qu'il avait très bien pu s'éclipser du château sans que personne ne le remarque… Et s'il était entrain d'aider Voldemort en ce moment même, ça en disait long sur le camp dans lequel il était !… Dans ce cas, l'arrivée des enfants avait de grandes chances de ne pas être un accident mais une action préméditée par un homme désireux de retourner dans le passé dans le but de rejoindre Voldemort -car les chances qu'il se soit trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment complètement par hasard étaient plutôt minces. Et si cette personne était désireuse de le rejoindre, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui parler du beau temps…

Severus secoua la tête : cette théorie était vraiment tirée par les cheveux !

Tout d'abord même si un mec complètement mordu du Seigneur des Ténèbres -ce qui était presque impossible dans le futur puisque tous ses partisans étaient en prison- avait trouvé un moyen pour retourner dans le passé, pourquoi ne pas avoir activé le sablier lui-même au lieu de pousser deux adolescents à le faire à sa place ? Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple !

« Le nombre de personnes inclus…, chuchota-t-il. »

Quand James avait retourné le sablier, une grande partie des élèves de Poudlard avait été entraînée, avec lui, dans le passé. Donc si l'homme avait déclenché le sablier lui-même, qui sait combien de personnes serait parti avec lui ? Forcément, on aurait cherché la cause de cet événement et on l'aurait trouvé lui… Alors que là, la cause était clairement les deux jumeaux Malfoy-Potter, que trop habitués à se fourrer dans la merde.

Ok, mais il restait toujours des problèmes majeurs ! Tout d'abord, comment l'homme aurait pu poser le sablier dans une salle de Poudlard puis attendre patiemment que quelqu'un l'actionne sans se faire remarquer ? Ce genre de choses n'était possible que pour…

« … un élève ou un professeur… »

L'élève mis à part -ce n'était pas un gamin qui se tenait en ce moment aux côtés de Voldemort- il ne restait plus qu'un professeur. Ce qui était impossible étant donné qu'aucun des nouveaux enseignants ne correspondait à cette description, le potioniste s'en était assuré.

Cela signifiait donc qu'un _intrus_ était entré et resté à Poudlard pendant une durée X sans se faire prendre… Ce qui était impossible.

De plus, un tel plan supposait d'attendre qu'un élève active le sablier. C'était donc complètement aléatoire ! James et Gabriel leur avaient dit que la salle était assez reculée dans le château, donc les chances pour que quelqu'un traîne dans les parages et entre dans la pièce étaient d'autant plus minces ! Et puis cela impliquait surtout que l'intrus était resté dans les parages durant une durée indéterminée dans l'_espoir_ qu'un jour un élève actionnerait le sablier et tout cela bien sûr, sans se faire repérer ! La seule raison pour laquelle les aînés Malfoy-Potter avaient pénétré dans la pièce c'était pour échapper à la vigilance de Rusard après la connerie qu'ils avaient faite… C'était le hasard qu'il les avait conduits là !

À moins que…

« … un joli sortilège d'attraction… »

Non, Gabriel et James l'auraient senti si un sortilège d'attraction avait été mis en œuvre. Il s'agissait quand même des enfants Malfoy-Potter !

Quoique avec la pression et la peur ressentis en essayant d'échapper à Rusard, il était probable qu'ils n'aient pas fait attention…

Severus secoua la tête. Il savait, par Scott, qu'Ézéchiel avait investi une salle non loin de celle contenant le sablier pour pouvoir librement faire ses petites expériences. Donc même si on pouvait imaginer que ses deux frères aînés n'aient pas senti le sortilège à cause du stress, il était inimaginable qu'_Ézéchiel_ ne l'ait pas senti !

Et puis l'incohérence de ce plan ne s'arrêtait pas là : même si un élève avait activé le sablier, il fallait encore que l'intrus fasse partie du voyage, ce qui était une donnée complètement aléatoire -certains des élèves qui se trouvaient dans le périmètre du sablier étaient restés dans le futur- et que le sablier l'emmène à la période voulue. Rien ne lui assurait d'arriver à l'endroit et au moment qu'il souhaitait puisqu'il n'était celui qui avait le sablier en main…

Non, mettre ce genre de plan entraînait beaucoup trop de données aléatoires et se basait _beaucoup_ sur la chance.

Severus soupira pour la énième fois.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête avec des conneries pareilles et qu'il se concentre sur un moyen pour ramener ses enfants dans le futur.

Ses enfants… Merlin qu'il devait être inquiet dans le futur ! Sans parler du petit Elliot qu'il fallait sans doute rassurer !

L'inquiétude… Il était certainement _loin_ d'être le seul à être soucieux à propos de la disparition de ses enfants : Draco, Potter, Blaise, Granger… Ils devaient tous être complètement affolés et chercher encore et encore une solution pour retrouver leurs enfants, en perdant le sommeil et l'appétit…

« … tous totalement omnibulé par cet incident… »

Petit à petit, une idée fleurie dans l'esprit du potioniste : d'après ce qu'il savait, lui, Black, Potter et compagnie étaient devenus parmi les sorciers les plus puissants du monde magique après la guerre. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que l'on parle au moins de deux d'entre eux dans les journaux. Alors ça devait être un sacré bazar maintenant que leurs enfants avaient disparu. Le monde magique devait être sans dessus dessous ! Et si… Et si quelqu'un voulait entrer dans le gouvernement de manière… disons… non conventionnelle, le moment était parfait…

Et si, après tout, l'incident de la venue des enfants n'était pas accidentelle mais provoquée et que la raison de cet incident ne prenait pas racine dans le passé mais dans le futur… Dans ce cas-là, la destination des enfants n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qui importait était de les faire disparaître brutalement pendant une assez longue durée afin de provoquer une panique générale… Et dans ce cas, l'homme blond était simplement un nouveau venu parmi les adorateurs de Voldemort qui l'aidait à atteindre l'un de ses nombreux plans farfelus !

« … mais bien sûr, dans le futur Harry Potter est l'homme le plus détesté du monde magique…, ironisa-t-il. »

Pour la énième fois, Severus secoua la tête. Cette idée était tout aussi folle que la première. Tout d'abord, non seulement en plus d'être les sorciers les plus puissants, ils étaient également les plus aimés -surtout le couple Malfoy-Potter-, mais en plus un tel plan comportait quasiment les mêmes failles que le premier. À savoir qu'il fallait toujours qu'un intrus entre dans Poudlard pour pouvoir y déposer le sablier sans se faire remarquer en espérant _qu'un jour_ il serait activé !…

Sentant la migraine pointer, Severus grimaça. Et dire que toutes ces conneries avaient commencé après la visite surprise de Potter… Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête avec ça et qu'il se concentre sur des choses beaucoup plus concrètes comme renvoyer les enfants dans le futur. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire…

Après un petit soupir de lassitude, le potioniste ouvrit un gros livre, à la base vierge, dans lequel il prenait des notes. Il ouvrit ensuite l'un de ses multiples livres en cours de lecture, il l'ouvrit à la bonne page, prit une plume, puis il la plongea dans un pot d'encre afin de se préparer à une prise de note.

Le professeur ayant revêtu un T-Shirt, son regard se posa automatiquement sur ses bras nus et donc sur _elles_. Toutes les cicatrices qui montraient qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie facile : Voldemort, Poudlard… son père… Mais pour le moment, ces cicatrices ne lui rappelaient pas d'anciens souvenirs mais son aîné.

« … Valentin…, murmura-t-il. »

Il avait failli de ne pas s'en rendre compte mais le ténébreux avait de multiples cicatrices sur les bras et sans doute sur d'autres parties de son corps. Elles avaient pratiquement disparu à présent, mais Severus se doutait qu'à l'origine, les blessures de Valentin devaient être graves et vraiment pas belles à voir. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de questionner son aîné à ce sujet, mais ce denier éludait à chaque fois, ne répondant que par un vague : ''j'ai déconné, mais c'est fini maintenant''.

Le problème était que Severus ne pouvait _pas_ en rester là. Son fils avait, de toute évidence, beaucoup souffert récemment et ne pas savoir le tuait ! Mais malheureusement, le ténébreux était aussi têtu que lui et de ce fait, il restait muet.

Face au refus catégorique de Valentin de répondre à ses questions, Severus avait essayé de tirer les vers du nez aux amis du ténébreux ainsi qu'aux personnes proches de lui, mais à chaque fois, leurs visages s'assombrissaient et elles ne lâchaient qu'un vague ''tu devrais parler de ça avec Val''.

Scott avait très mal réagi à la question et pour une fois, il avait vraiment perdu tous ses moyens. Ses yeux avaient commencé à s'embuer et Severus avait préféré s'arrêter là.

La réaction de James ne fut pas mieux. Quand le potioniste l'avait questionné à ce sujet, les yeux du blond s'étaient immédiatement imprégnés de culpabilité et de douleur. Il avait ensuite éclaté en sanglot et il n'avait cessé de s'excuser. C'était son frère qui l'avait consolé.

Severus avait donc appris que les cicatrices de son fils avait un rapport quelconque avec James mais qu'il était hors de question de reparler de ça avec le blond.

Le potioniste était donc belle et bien bloqué et ça lui foutait les boules car, même si Valentin était un petit con arrogant, il restait son enfant et il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé de si grave dans sa vie.

Severus éclata brusquement d'un rire jaune : _son_ enfant. Parce que même s'il avait passé de longues semaines à essayer de se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve dont il finirait forcément par se réveiller, à présent il était extrêmement difficile de nier la réalité : il avait trois enfants. Il avait trois enfants avec _Black_ !

C'était une situation tout à fait impossible ! Et pourtant deux de ses enfants étaient là et semblaient prendre un plaisir tout particulier à l'emmerder. Il n'y avait donc aucun doute que du sang Black coulait dans leurs veines.

Le potioniste ferma doucement les yeux puis il passa lentement sa main sur son visage. Il avait trois gamins avec Black… Quelle merde cette histoire ! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas _comment_ il avait pu en arriver là. Et même si Valentin et Scott lui proposaient régulièrement avec un sourire moqueur de l'éclairer à ce sujet, il préférait ne rien savoir.

Il ne voulait pas savoir à quelle profondeur il était tombé. À quelle bassesse il s'était plié. À quel point son amour propre avait diminué. Parce qu'il fallait vraiment n'avoir aucun respect pour soi-même pour finir par fonder une famille avec l'homme qui avait consacré 7 ans à faire de sa vie un enfer, non ?

« Peut-être que Val et Scott ont raison et que j'ai fini par devenir complètement maso ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »

N'avait-il donc plus de dignité pour tomber aussi bas ?

Severus secoua la tête avec lassitude. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ce genre de chose. S'il continuait, il finirait pas se haïr. Et il avait déjà passé tellement de temps à surmonter la haine et le dégoût envers lui-même qu'il avait ressenti quand il n'était alors qu'un adolescent, qu'il serait vraiment trop con de replonger si facilement. Et puis ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour redevenir un adolescent mal dans sa peau.

Mais le potioniste n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre _comment_ le futur lui avait pu décider de faire ce choix de vie. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait même pas comment _Black_ en était arrivé à fonder une famille avec lui ! C'était quand même lui qui avait passé sa scolarité à le regarder avec froideur et mépris comme s'il n'était qu'un résidu de la merde humaine !

« Qui voudrait te toucher Servilo ? murmura de nouveau Severus. »

Une soudaine langueur s'empara du professeur tandis que son esprit s'enfouissait dans de sombres et pénibles souvenirs, et son cœur devint tout à coup très douloureux.

Le professeur secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à autre chose. Remuer le passé n'avait jamais donné rien de bon pour lui.

D'abord les problèmes qu'avaient eu son fils ensuite Black… Cette soirée débutait décidément sous le signe l'auto-flagellation !

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder un esprit clair, Severus décida de prendre une douche brûlante afin de se remettre un minimum les idées en place.

xx

« … et tu te souviens quand Mike a essayé de distraire Flikwick pendant que Jenna se faufilait dans son bureau pour récupérer le mot ? pouffa Valentin. »

En se remémorant la scène, Nicholas éclata bruyamment de rire.

« C'était quoi son excuse déjà ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Ah oui ! ''J'ai pas un bouton chelou qui pousse dans mon dos ? Je vous assure, je crois même qu'il y a un peu de pus !'' »

Valentin éclata à son tour de rire.

« Fliwick n'en pouvait plus, se rappela-t-il entre deux gloussements. ''Je ne suis pas l'infirmière !'', qu'il lui gueulait.

_ ''Oui mais vous être tellement, tellement…'', reprit Nicholas.

_ ''… tellement plus sécurisant'' ! terminèrent-ils en chœur. ''Ça doit être dû à votre petite taille''. »

Marchant dans les couloirs avec la ferme intention de s'incruster dans les appartements de Severus, les deux adolescents se repassaient avec délice d'agréables souvenirs.

« Ils me manquent, souffla le Serpentard. »

Nicholas baissa tristement la tête.

« A moi aussi, confia-t-il. »

Valentin soupira doucement alors que d'autres souvenirs plaisant remplissaient sa tête. Des souvenirs de ses amis restés dans le futur. ''La bande des cancres'', c'était comme ça que nombreux de leurs professeurs les avaient surnommés.

Un petit sourire triste se dessina néanmoins sur ses lèvres quand il se remémora la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa meilleure amie…

FLASH-BACK

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Valentin se tourna lentement vers Jenna et il lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

Ils avaient tous passé l'après-midi ensemble mais maintenant que la soirée approchait, ils avaient décidé de retourner dans leur dortoir, histoire de bien commencer l'année. Valentin était resté un peu plus longtemps avec la jeune femme.

Jenna Leeson commençait également sa cinquième année à Poudlard à Serpentard. La verte et argent avait un physique avantageux qui faisait que de nombreux garçons -et même filles- craquaient pour elle. Des cheveux noirs et raides tombaient en rafale derrière son dos, elle avait des yeux verts-bleus et un corps très bien proportionné.

Valentin et elle s'étaient rencontrés à la garderie alors qu'ils avaient à peine 5 ans. Très vite, une profonde amitié était née entre eux et à présent le ténébreux considérait Jenna comme sa petite sœur, même si c'était surtout elle qui veillait sur lui et non l'inverse.

« Oui pourquoi ? l'interrogea Valentin. »

La Serpentard ne répondit pas, une mine soucieuse sur le visage, et Valentin comprit aussitôt de quoi il en retournait.

« Je vais _bien_ Jen', tenta-t-il de rassurer. J'ai déconné cet été mais…»

La ténébreuse éclata d'un rire jaune.

« _Déconné_ ? reprit-elle. Tu as atterri dans un _putain_ d'hôpital ! Tu as failli y passer, et toi tu me dis que tu as ''_déconné_'' ?

_ … Ok, j'ai merdé grave, admit Valentin. Mais j'ai tourné la page maintenant. Crois-moi, j'ai bien compris la leçon et je ne replongerai plus jamais dans ces conneries… »

Jenna fit la moue.

« Je t'_assure_ que c'est vrai ! lui promit Valentin. Je… tout ça c'est du passé ! Je…

_ Je sais que tu as fini avec ces bêtises. Là n'est pas le problème…

_ Alors quoi ? »

La ténébreuse roula des yeux.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es revenu à la raison qui m'ennui, répondit-elle lentement. »

Les sourcils de Valentin se froncèrent.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas.

_ James, précisa Jenna. Il est la raison principale pour laquelle tu as arrêté toutes tes conneries et pour laquelle tu ne recommenceras plus jamais. Pas ta famille, pas nous, tes amis, _lui_.

_ … Et… en quoi est-ce c'est un problème ? »

Jenna leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un profond soupir exaspéré.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'_aucun_ de mes amis apprécie l'homme que j'aime ? grogna Valentin. »

Il savait déjà que Mike ne le portait pas dans son cœur et qu'il utilisait toutes les occasions pour le chambrer, alors il n'avait pas besoin que Jenna s'y mette aussi !… Apparemment, Mike trouvait que sa ''chochotte'' avait un méga balais enfoncé bien profond dans son cul qu'il devrait retirer afin de laissait de la place à sa queue quand il l'enculera… Et Valentin savait également que James n'appréciait pas son ami non plus.

Mikaël Saparevo, de surnom Mike, avait le même âge que Jenna et Valentin. Également Serpentard, il ne gardait jamais de trace de son uniforme, préférant s'habiller comme il l'entendait. L'adolescent adoptait un look plutôt gothique : vêtements noirs, ongles recouverts de verni noir, ses cheveux noirs d'encre étaient dressés en pique sur sa tête grâce à du gel, des bagues en tous genre ornaient ses doigts et il arborait plusieurs piercings faciaux : deux côte à côte à l'arcade sourcilière gauche, un à la langue et deux également côte à côté dans le coin de sa lèvre inférieure. Et c'était sans compter sur les cinq fichés dans son oreille gauche et les quatre autres dans son oreille droite. Ses parents avaient finalement cédé pour un prochain tatouage après l'avoir surpris essayant de se tatouer lui-même. Sachant que leur fils ne s'arrêterait pas là, ils avaient préféré donner leur accord pour qu'un professionnel le fasse et éviter ainsi les infections et autres cochonnerie que pourrait attraper le ténébreux s'il agissait par lui-même. Il était également fan de la musique que James qualifierait comme étant ''du bruit''.

Malgré tout, le vert et argent restait séduisant. Il avait un visage et des traits fins et doux et ses yeux océans en avaient fait craquer plus d'une. Et puis si on faisait abstraction de son apparence, peut-être peu engageante au première abord, Mikaël était quelque de très gentil.

Sinon quand ça lui prenait il pouvait faire pas mal de sport mais comme il mangeait peu, il restait assez mince voire maigre. Par ailleurs, Jenna n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'il aurait plus d'appétit s'il ne fumait pas tout ce qui lui passait sous la main mais le ténébreux s'obstinait à ne pas écouter ses conseils.

Parce que oui, Mike était quelque de gentil mais il avait décidé de vivre sa vie à 100 à l'heure. Pour lui, les mots ''interdit'' et ''règle'' n'existaient pas et il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête parce qu'il voulait vivre sa vie à fond. ''Pour ne pas avoir de regret quand il sera adulte'', qu'il disait. Donc le ténébreux ne se refusait absolument rien. Ni les soirées suspectes très arrosées, ni la prise de produits illicites.

Mais même si, à première vue, Mike pouvait paraître comme un crétin faisant n'importe quoi de sa vie, Valentin le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il savait _exactement_ ce qu'il faisait. Oui, il vivait à 100 à l'heure mais, heureusement pour lui, il connaissait absolument tous les panneaux stops.

Tout d'abord, le jeune homme s'en sortait divinement en botanie donc quelque soit la plante qu'il fumait, il savait exactement les effets qu'elle avait, les effets secondaires que son utilisation pouvait engendrer ainsi que les plantes avec lesquelles il devait la combiner pour contrer ses effets addictifs et il était très minutieux dans toutes ses préparations. De ce fait, quand il arriverait au moment de sa vie où il devra définitivement décrocher, il pourra le faire sans aucun problème. De plus, le ténébreux savait pertinemment quelles plantes étaient à éviter, il privilégiait les substances légères aux substances fortes et il n'acceptait jamais rien qui ne vienne pas de son jardin personnel.

À propos des soirées auxquelles il adorait se rendre, il ne dépassait jamais le taux d'alcool à partir duquel il n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il savait comment faire profil bas quand les choses tournait mal et puis il savait pertinemment comment se défendre.

En résumé, le jeune homme n'était pas complètement con.

Valentin et lui s'étaient rencontrés à Poudlard et ils avaient tout de suite accroché, même si, contrairement à Mike, Valentin avait préféré ne pas jouer avec le feu et ne pas vivre sa vie à 100 à l'heure comme son ami. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait décidé avant la venue de l'été…

Valentin savait que l'insouciance de Mike à jouer ainsi avec le feu était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles James ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Et il savait également que le blond l'avait toujours blâmé pour… son petit accident. Mais pourtant, c'était justement parce que Mike connaissait si bien ce monde très sombre qu'il avait pu tirer la sonnette d'alarme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Personnellement, reprit la Serpentard, je ne l'aime pas parce que je trouve que tu mérites bien mieux qu'un petit con d'aristocrate pétant plus haut que son cul qui se plaît à te torturer en jouant au petit prude.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Pour moi, le coupa-t-elle, ton ''petit chéri'' est exactement comme Yasmine. À la différence qu'elle, elle assume adorer avoir des garçons à ses pieds, bavant sur elle comme des petits toutous après un os.

_ …Jen', tu ne le connais pas, contredit Valentin. Je peux t'assurer que Jay n'aime pas…

_ Et moi je suis sûre que Blondy feint d'être innocent.

_ Non il… »

Jenna leva sa main droite pour mettre un terme à la discussion.

« Bref, je ne veux pas avoir de nouveau cette conversation avec toi. À tes yeux, Blondy est parfait et rien ni personne ne pourra te prouver le contraire. Quant à moi, je trouve que tu mérites mieux qu'un homme qui te fait languir depuis des années. Je ne peux pas l'aimer s'il te fait souffrir.

_ James ne le fait pas _exprès_ il…

_ _Bref_ ! Je… je n'aime qu'_il_ soit la raison de ta clairvoyance. On s'est fait chié pendant des jours pour que tu arrêtes tes conneries avec Mike, Yasmine, Warren Nicholas, et Jared, et finalement, Mister coincé-du-cul se pointe et tu te ranges ! Je… je n'aime pas te voir ramper encore et _encore _auprès de lui… »

Jenna marqua ensuite une pause avant de reprendre :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, hein ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Te jeter de nouveau à ses pieds dès que tu en auras l'occasion ?

_ … Et que veux-tu que je fasse ! explosa brusquement Valentin. Que j'arrête d'essayer ? Que j'abandonne ? Que je tire un trait sur lui ? »

Valentin éclata brusquement d'un rire jaune.

« Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, ça n'a pas vraiment bien marché… »

En disant ces mots, le ténébreux jeta un œil à ses cicatrices que sa chemise, qu'il avait remontée jusqu'à ses coudes, ne cachait pas.

« Je sais, soupira Jenna. Et c'est ce qui me met le plus en colère. J'aimerais que tu t'éloignes de lui le plus possible, mais le faire… te détruirait complètement… Donc, j'imagine que je vais devoir m'habituer à te voir te comporter comme petit chien quand Blondy est dans les parages…

_ Jen'… »

La jeune femme secoua sa tête avec lassitude.

« Juste, fais attention ok ?

_ … Je te le promet. »

Fin du FLASH-BACK

Et le lendemain matin, ''pouf'', il s'était retrouvé dans le passé.

Machinalement, Valentin baissa les yeux sur l'un de ses bras. Cette fois-ci, ses vêtements le recouvrait complètement mais le ténébreux n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour savoir qu'elles étaient là.

Ses cicatrices… Des petites, des moyennes et des grandes. Trois tailles différentes pour chaque type de conneries qu'il avait fait cet été… Et les pires étaient certainement les moyennes. Celles qui résultaient de ce qui l'avait fait tomber au fond du gouffre, conduisant ainsi à l'apparition des petites et des grandes.

« … tu avais promis de ne plus jamais en parler ! »

Cette voix tira immédiatement Valentin de ses pensées : il l'a reconnue aussitôt comme étant celle de James.

En baladant son regard autour de lui, l'aîné Black-Snape trouva rapidement l'homme de sa vie. Mais son visage se renfrogna quand il se rendit compte que ce dernier n'était pas seul…

Quasiment à l'opposé de là où il se trouvait et ne marchant pas du tout dans sa direction, le blond boudeur était en compagnie de Christopher.

« Je n'ai pas pu résister, disait ce dernier. Heureusement que j'ai gardé une photo…

_ Tu plaisantes ! s'alarma James.

_ Pas du tout.

_ Elle est où ?

_ Pff, tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Je… »

A ce moment-là, les deux adolescents prirent un tournant et Valentin les perdit complètement de vue. Et peu à peu, la douleur qui avait pris place dans son cœur s'atténua.

Oui, renoncer à James le détruirait. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le seul que cette optique détruirait totalement…

« Val, tout va bien ? »

Cette interrogation de Nicholas sortit brusquement Valentin de ses pensées. Il se tourna alors vers lui et il lui adressa un sourire que se voulait rassurant.

« Oui j'étais juste… plongé dans de vieux souvenirs, déclara-t-il. »

Comprenant là où il voulait en venir, Nicholas n'insista pas.

« L'amour craint, conclut-il sans préavis.

_ Ouaip… »

Un petit silence plana ensuite entre les deux adolescents que l'aîné Black-Snape rompit en éclatant soudainement de rire.

« L'amour craint, mais il craint pour certaines personnes plus que pour d'autres…, ajouta-t-il malicieusement. »

Nicholas jeta un son ami un regard interrogateur.

« Je plains les pauvres personnes qui sont amoureuses d'Ézéchiel, précisa le vert et argent. »

A ces mots, Nicholas explosa à son tour de rire.

« Il est clair qu'elles sont sacrément mal loties ! Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

_ Qui ? Ézéchiel ? pouffa Valentin. Aucun risque ! D'après Scott, elles pourraient avoir une pancarte avec ''je t'aime Ézéchiel'' marquée dessus, qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte…

_ Toi qui ne cesse de me répéter que Lily et moi ça ne se fera jamais, il est encore plus impossible qu'_Ézéchiel_ se mette en couple… »

Valentin voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il se coupa dans son élan en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la porte des appartements de son Papa.

Après quelques manipulations, ils y entrèrent sans problème.

Justement, le potioniste sortait de la douche, une serviette nouée autour de sa taille.

« Coucou Sev' ! lui lança joyeusement Nicholas. Tu reviens encore d'une récente masturbation ? »

A ces mots, les yeux de Severus se plissèrent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes. Il grommela quelques instants dans sa barbe avant de décida d'ignorer les deux adolescents, d'ores et déjà affalés sur ses fauteuils, et de retourner dans sa chambre.

xx

« … c'était accordé avec la couleur de ton costume… Tu étais vraiment _adorable_ à l'intérieur…, se moqua gentiment le demi-lycanthrope. »

James fit la moue.

L'aîné Malfoy-Potter avait traîné pendant plusieurs heures dans le parc enneigé avec Christopher. Son manteau et ses gants de fourrure de luxes, s'étaient chargés de le garder au chaud et Christopher n'était pas de nature frileuse. Les deux adolescents avaient finalement décidé de rentrer quand le bout de nez du Serpentard devint plus que glacé.

À présent, ils déambulaient sans réel but dans les couloirs de l'école.

« J'avais 8 ans alors on va dire que ça va…, maugréa le Serpentard. »

Christopher sourit mais ce dernier se fana presque aussitôt devant une scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Non mais dites-moi que je rêve, bougonna-t-il.

_ Hum ? »

Mais le Gryffondor n'expliqua pas sa pensée, les yeux toujours rivés droit devant lui.

Intrigué, James suivit son regard et il tomba ainsi sur un couple. Enfin, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir les qualifier de couple : Xavier et Killian. Ils étaient sortis une fois ensemble à Près-Au-Lard et il était évident que Xavier désirait le métisse mais Killian… ne semblait pas vraiment investi dans leur relation. Il laissait le blond être à ses côtés, il traînait souvent avec lui mais dès que le Gryffondor essayait de le prendre par la main, de l'enlacer ou de l'embrasser, le mulâtre le repoussait.

C'était ce qui exaspérait Christopher. En ce moment même, Xavier faisait une tentative pour se saisir de la main de Killian mais le Serpentard ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser faire.

« Non mais il se fout de moi, grogna le Lion. »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse-le tranquille, Chris. Arrête de le pousser dans les bras d'un mec, s'il n'est pas prêt à avoir une relation amoureuse.

_ Ce n'est pas ça le problème, contredit Christopher. Kil' _est_ prêt mais c'est juste que…

_ C'est juste que quoi ?

_ … C'est juste qu'il a une sorte de… _blocage_. Quelque chose l'empêche d'aller jusqu'au bout et de s'épanouir dans une relation amoureuse. Quelque chose d'énorme le retient mais il _refuse_ de me dire de quoi il s'agit… Pourtant je suis sûr qu'il serait _tellement_ heureux s'il trouvait l'amour !… Mais qu'importe le merveilleux mec que je lui dégote, son blocage le rattrape toujours. Et ça me tue de ne pas savoir ce qui le ronge à ce point… S'il daignait juste… me dire ce qu'il ne va pas… Et puis qu'est-ce que ça lui coûterait de laisser Xavier le prendre par la main ou l'embrasser, hein ?

_ Peut-être qu'il veut que son premier baiser se passe avec quelqu'un de spécial… »

Christopher éclata de rire.

« Pitié ! C'est avec moi qu'il l'a eu, son premier baiser !… On s'embrassait sur la bouche pour se dire bonjour et au revoir quand on était petit.

_ Alors peut-être que… »

Christopher l'interrompit brusquement en voyant que les choses bougeaient du côté de son meilleur ami.

« Tu m'excuses ? demanda-t-il. J'ai deux mots à dire à Killian.

_ Je t'en prie. »

Après un dernier sourire, Christopher se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le cadet Zabini-Weasley qui venait de se séparer d'un Xavier un peu tristounet.

James le regarda faire avec un sourire attendri avant que son regard ne se pose sur une personne qui capta aussitôt son attention.

Avec un sourire malicieux le Serpentard s'approcha de sa cible, assise sur les marches d'un escalier, à pas de loup. Une fois bien positionné derrière lui, il l'attrapa vivement par les épaule ce que la fit sursauter abruptement et fit dresser ses poils sur sa nuque. Sans oublier le petit ''hiii'' qui accompagna l'ensemble de sa réaction.

Ravi de son petit effet, James pris place aux côtés de sa cible qui rougit autant que son bronzage naturel le lui permettait quand il le reconnut.

« T… Tu… Tu m'as fait peur, bredouilla Grégory.

_ Hum, c'était le but. »

Le regard de James se posa ensuite sur le carnet à dessin que l'aîné Thomas-Finnigan tenait tout contre lui. Instinctivement, ce dernier raffermit sa prise dessus et il baissa les yeux, gêné.

« Euh… Je… Tu… Tu ne peux pas encore regarder c'est… bafouilla-t-il. Ce n'est encore qu'une… qu'une esquisse. Ce n'est pas du tout terminé et…

_ Mais quand il le sera je veux le voir. »

Les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol, le métisse ne répondit pas tout de suite, un profond malaise ayant imprégné son visage.

« Tu sais je… Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée, expliqua-t-il. Celui-là, je… je l'ai plutôt foiré. Il ne te rend pas du tout justice et heu…

_ Greg, l'interrompit James d'une voix qui força le concerné à lever les yeux vers lui. Quand il sera terminé, je veux le voir. Tu me disais exactement la même chose la dernière fois et pourtant, ton travail était absolument sublime alors… arrête de t'auto-critiquer et laisse ta muse être la seule juge de ça, ok ? »

James adressa ensuite au mulâtre un sourire éblouissant qui fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque du Serdaigle. Ce dernier rougit avant de se rendre compte que le vert et argent était trop près et d'instaurer une distance qu'il jugea correcte entre eux deux.

« J'ai vu Frédérique et Alexis tout à l'heure, informa-t-il pour changer de sujet, tu ne devrais pas aller les rejoindre ? »

Le Serpentard fit la moue avant de jeter un œil à sa montre.

« Hum, j'ai le temps de passer un moment avec toi avant, déclara-t-il. »

Il sourit ensuite une deuxième fois aux bleu et bronze qui se sentit immédiatement fondre.

xx

« … puisque je te dis que rien ne cloche avec Xavier ! soupira Killian pour la énième fois.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses obstinément qu'il te touche, hein ?

_ Parce que, grommela le métisse entre ses dents.

_ Parce que quoi ?

_ Parce que, parce que. »

Levant les yeux au ciel pour la ixième fois, Christopher força son ami à s'arrêter et à lui faire face.

« Kil', qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Mais rien ! C'est toi qui te fait des idées !

_ Je me fais des idées ?

_ Oui ! »

Pas convaincu pour un sou, le demi-lycanthrope plongea ses yeux dorés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis qui soutint sous regard acéré du mieux qu'il put.

« Tu n'arrives toujours pas à me mentir, tu sais ça ? lui fit remarquer le Lion. »

Killian rompit brusquement le contact visuel avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Mais c'est juste que…

_ C'est juste que quoi ?

_ … »

Comme toujours quand ils en arrivaient à ce point de la discussion, le cadet Zabini-Weasley préféra garder le silence.

« Kil', je suis ton meilleur ami, reprit doucement Christopher. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ … Kil' est-ce que… est-ce que ça a avoir avec ce que tu penses de toi ?

_ …

_ C'est ça ? Tu refuses que Xavier ou un autre te touche parce que tu trouves que… ton corps n'est pas assez… ''bien'' pour être touché ? »

Un silence obstiné suivit sa question mais l'aîné Lupin n'avait pas besoin que Killian dise un mot pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

Christopher poussa un long soupir en ramenant la mèche de cheveux qui ne rentrait pas dans sa queue-de-cheval en arrière. Mèche qui repris presque aussitôt à sa place.

Le rouge et or savait que le physique, qui lui déplaisait tant, de Killian n'était pas la seule chose qui bloquait ainsi le mulâtre, mais il avait deviné que ça en faisait malheureusement partie…

« Tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-il soudainement. J'en ai marre ! »

Sur ce, le Gryffondor saisit vivement son ami par le poignet et le tira sans ménagement dans une direction donnée.

« Mais que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea Killian.

_ Je vais te foutre à poil devant un miroir, grogna Christopher. »

A ces mots, le sang du métisse se glaça dans ses veines et son teint devint aussi livide que possible.

« _Quoi_ ? s'égosilla-t-il. Non, non, non, non, non ! Tu… Tu ne peux pas… »

Killian essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte du demi-lycanthrope sans résultat. C'était à peine s'il parvenait à le freiner un temps soit peu.

« Chris tu…

_ Oh, arrête de faire ta chochotte. Je t'ai vu nu des centaines de fois. En plus, je te rappelle qu'on prenait des bains ensemble quand on était petit.

_ Justement, ça s'est passé, ''quand on était petit''. Maintenant on…

_ Pitié, je t'ai vu nu la semaine dernière !

_ Que… _Quoi_ ? fit Killian les joues rouges.

_ Je suis passé te voir dans ton dortoir, tu étais seul et entrain de t'habiller. C'est à ce moment-là que je t'ai vu à poil. »

Sonné, le Serpentard ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son ami avait entrouvert la porte ce jour-là !

Il redevint, cependant, rapidement maître de ses émotions et enchaîna :

« Je pense quand même qu'il est inutile que tu me mettes nu devant un miroir !… Tu sais quoi ? Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux ! _J'adore_ mon corps, mon visage et tout et tout ! Tout va parfaitement bien !

_ Je ne marche pas, grommela Christopher.

_ Mais Chris !…»

Et ignorant les plaintes du cadet Zabini-Weasley, il le traîna avec force dans son dortoir.

HPDMHPDM

Allongé sur le dos dans son lit, James était en pleine réflexion. Forcément, au cœur de celles-ci, il y avait trois jeunes hommes bien précis…

Le blond soupira. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui donner un sérieux mal de tête.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

James leva lentement les yeux vers son Papa et il lui adressa un sourire crispé.

« Oui, mentit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas censé être dans le dortoir des Gryffondor maintenant que tu as gagné ton pari ? »

Ne croyant pas un mot de son mensonge et voyant bien que son fils essayait de changer de sujet, Harry s'allongea près de lui.

« Plusieurs de mes vêtements sont toujours ici et je cherchais un haut précis, répondit-il. Sinon, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air un peu… perdu dans tes pensées. Et puis ça ne te ressemble pas de rester comme ça, tout seul dans le dortoir un samedi après-midi… »

James haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Je… J'avais besoin d'un peu de repos supplémentaire, justifia-t-il faussement. »

Bien entendu, Harry ne crut pas un seul de ses mots.

« Grégory, Valentin, Christopher, déclara-t-il sans transition. »

James ne répondit pas mais la grimace qui déforma son visage suffit à confirmer ses dires.

« Tu nies toujours avoir des sentiments amoureux pour l'un d'entre eux ? l'interrogea le Lion. »

Un nouveau silence répondit à sa question, ce qui fit soupirer le brun d'exaspération.

Harry se mit ensuite sur le côté pour pouvoir voir son fils.

« James, tu sais que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que je suis ton Papa mais…

_ _Pitié_ ! Pas le discours à propos du Papa compréhensif !…

_ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pourrais t'aider avec…

_ C'est drôle, il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit de ne _pas_ te mêler de ma vie privée, le coupa sèchement le Serpentard. »

Harry fit la moue.

« James, reprit-il avec une voix tendre et posée qui poussa le blond à se tourner vers lui. Ça fait des jours que tout ce que tu fais, c'est rester allongé, plongé dans tes pensées. Tu refuses même de suivre Gabriel, Alexis et Frédérique dans vos… emmerdes habituelles. Quelque chose chose te travaille et il est évident que ça a un rapport avec tes trois amoureux… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

_ …

_ Je pourrais t'aider tu sais ? Même si je suis ton Papa…

_ … »

Le silence prolongé de James renforça la moue du brun qui soupira.

Ne trouvant aucun argument supplémentaire, Harry se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de son fils. Il était vraiment beau et ressemblait beaucoup à son Père. Une peau de diaphane, un visage fin et gracieux, de magnifiques yeux émeraudes, des cheveux platines soigneusement entretenus… Seul ombre au tableau : la petite moue préoccupée qui ne quittait plus son visage depuis quelques jours…

« Mais de toute évidence, tu préfères gérer ça tout seul…, déduisit sombrement Harry. »

Le brun s'apprêtait à se lever du lit pour laisser son fils tranquille, quand ce dernier ouvrit finalement la bouche :

« Je… Je me sens un peu perdu…, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. »

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas afficher un sourire ravi, Harry se força à contenir sa joie et à afficher une mine sérieuse et détachée.

« Je t'écoute, invita-t-il.

_ Je… Peut-être que… Après tout, il se pourrait bien que… Il y a de fortes chances pour que… Je… je crois bien que… »

James se tut un instant, hésitant à aller jusqu'au bout de son aveu. Ne voulant pas risquer de le brusquer, Harry attendit patiemment que son fils se décide à parler.

« Je… Je pense que…, poursuivit James d'une voix si basse que Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Je pense qu'il est fort possible que… que j'éprouve des sentiments amoureux pour Chris, Greg ou Val… »

A ces mots, un large sourire étira les lèvres de Harry qui ne put retenir un petit cri de joie.

« Ça va, inutile d'en faire toute une histoire…, bougonna James.

_ Mais attends c'est génial ! Tu étais dans le déni depuis quoi ? 10 ans ? Il était grand temps que tu ouvres enfin les yeux !

_ Est-ce qu'on peut juste… passer cette phase où tu me dis que j'aurais dû vous écouter et ne pas me borner à croire ce qui était préférable pour moi ? grogna le blond. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry acquiesça vivement.

« Bon, reprit James. Quand je pense à eux…, c'est comme si mon corps entier devenait fou ! Et quand je suis près d'eux, c'est pire ! Et je ne ressens ça qu'avec eux trois alors… Après avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens, y avoir longuement réfléchi, avoir comparé mes réactions pathétiques aux tiennes et à celles d'Oncle Ron quand vous êtes en présence de l'homme de votre vie -Harry fit la moue devant la comparaison mais James n'y prêta pas attention- j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que… j'en pinçais certainement pour l'un des trois… Une fois ce fait accepté, j'ai commencé à réfléchir auquel des trois je pourrais… être amoureux et… c'est là que ça se complique…

_ … Continue, invita Harry en notant que son fils tardait à reprendre.

_ Eh bien… Quand je suis avec ou pense à Grégory, je me sens… bien. Il est tellement doux, gentil, prévenant, attentionné et tendre que c'est comme si j'étais sur un petit nuage. Une très agréable chaleur m'envahit et… avec lui je me sens profondément aimé et chéri… Non que ce n'est pas le cas avec Valentin ou Christopher ! Mais c'est juste qu'avec lui ça semble… Pure… Alors que lorsque que je suis avec Val ou Chris, ou même quand je pense à eux, c'est comme si… un _brasier_ s'allumait en moi. Comme si je venais de sauter dans du magma en fusion. Et quand il s'agit d'eux je… je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à… à des choses qui… qui ne me ressemblent pas et… enfin je… »

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres de Harry en voyant le visage de James se tordre peu à peu dans la panique. Avec ces deux derniers soupirants, le prude blond était de toute évidence entrain d'expérimenter les joies de la sexualité…

« Quelles genres de choses ? demanda le brun, même s'il en avait déjà une petite idée. »

Les joues de James s'empourprèrent en réponse à cette question.

« Eh bien… je… je…, bafouilla-t-il. »

Le Serpentard secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, puis il respira un bon coup avant de déclarer :

« Je… par exemple, un jour, Gryffondor affrontait Serdaigle au Quidditch et… c'était un jour très pluvieux et quand… quand Christopher est sorti du terrain… il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. De l'eau dégoulinait sur son visage et de ses cheveux et son haut, complètement trempé, lui collait à la peau… On pouvait voir son torse merveilleusement bien sculpté et… et quand il m'a regardé, de ses magnifiques yeux dorés je… Je ne sais… Je… J'ai eu soudainement très chaud alors que la température extérieur avoisinait les 0°C et ma tête s'est rapidement entièrement vidée et… Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était… c'était pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne viendrait pas faire un tour entre mes cuisses et j'avais l'envie folle de me ruer sur lui et de lui _arracher_ son haut pour que je puisse profiter pleinement de son torse ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! rugit-il tandis que son Papa partait dans un grand fou rire.

_ Il t'excite, conclut simplement Harry après s'être calmé. Il n'y a pas de quoi faire un drame. Tu as 16 ans, il est tout à fait normal que tu te mettes dans cet état-là…

_ Je sais qu'il m'excite mais je ne veux pas me mettre dans cet état-là en pensant à Christopher ! répliqua James, les joues rouges. C'est mon ami, je ne devrais pas… penser à ce genre de chose avec lui !

_ … Tu sais, Blaise est mon ami et pourtant…

_ _**Ew**_ ! l'interrompit James. Je ne veux pas entendre ça.

_ Comme tu veux… Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas qu'avec Chris que tu réagis de cette façon…

_ … C'est la même chose avec Val, soupira James. Je me souviens un jour, de canicule cette fois-ci, Val était dans le parc… Il était torse nu, suait comme pas possible… Il était juste… une invitation à la débauche… Et j'ai été à deux doigts de prendre cette invitation, de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher ce qu'il lui restait comme vêtements !… Et arrête de rire, ce n'est toujours pas drôle !… »

James soupira puis il marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre :

« Et… le pire c'est que… la nuit…

_ Tu fantasmes sur eux ? devina Harry. »

Les joues de son aîné s'empourprèrent.

« C'est affreusement embarrassant, geignit-il.

_ C'est na-tu-rel, dédramatisa Harry.

_ Mouais…

_ Et tu ne fantasmes que sur eux d'eux ? s'enquit le Gryffondor. Pas sur Grégory ?

_ Non, murmura le blond. Ce n'est qu'avec eux deux… Mais le truc c'est que quand je pense à Greg… je me sens… comme emporté dans un tourbillon d'amour, de douceur et de tendresse !… Mais quand je pense à Chris ou Val…

_ Tu t'enflammes, termina Harry.

_ Exactement ! Et puis quand je suis avec Chris… je me sens… en sécurité. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Alors que Val… Il a cette petite touche d'imprévisibilité, d'envie de se rebeller et de témérité qui me fait fondre et me donne l'impression que je peux faire n'importe quoi et que ce ne sera pas grave… Et puis malgré les apparences, Valentin et Christopher peuvent aussi se montrer doux et romantique… »

En disant ces mots, James se mit inconsciemment à tripoter le médaillon qu'il ne quittait quasiment plus. Son Papa nota son geste mais il préféra ne rien dire, pour ne pas couper son fils dans son élan.

« …Enfin, quand ils cessent de penser avec leur queue…, poursuivit James. Et puis parfois je me dis que le fait que je ne fantasme pas sur Grégory, prouve peut-être que ce que je ressens pour lui ne dépasse pas le stade de l'amitié ! Et parfois je me dis que c'est peut-être le fait de beaucoup fantasmer sur Christopher et Valentin qui prouve que ce que je ressens pour eux n'est que physique et ne va pas au-delà… Et puis après je me dis qu'il est fort possible que je ressente quelque chose pour l'un d'entre eux deux puisque leur proximité ne me fait pas seulement réagir au niveau de mon pantalon ! Mon cœur part en vrille et mon cerveau aussi !… Et puis je repense à Greg et je me rappelle que je n'ai pas toujours des pensées chastes envers lui ! Parfois j'en envie qu'il m'embrasse et me touche… de manière… sensuelle… Et ensuite je reviens à Valentin qui me surprendra toujours en travaillant d'arrache-pied pour me décrocher la lune, Christopher qui fait tout son possible pour me protéger et Grégory qui reste dans l'ombre mais qui est toujours là quand mon moral ne suit plus… Et je pense à eux trois, que je fais languir depuis des années mais qui n'abandonnent pas. Et puis je me dis que je suis horrible et que je dois faire cesser leur calvaire au plus vite ! Mais quand j'essaye d'y voir plus clair, tout s'embrouiller dans ma tête et je…

_ Ok, je crois que j'ai compris le topo, le coupa Harry. »

James lâcha un profond soupir et posa sur son Papa un regard désemparé.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux m'aider ? demanda-t-il. »

Harry ne lui répondit pas tout suite. Il fit d'abord le tri parmi les informations que lui avaient fourni son fils, puis il réfléchit longuement aux conseils qu'il pourrait lui prodiguer.

« A mon avis, dit-il finalement, tu as besoin de faire le vide dans ta tête. Pour l'instant tout est mélangé et il faut que tu fasses le tri dans ce que tu ressens. Tu dois aborder le problème méthodiquement.

_ Méthodiquement, répéta James.

_ Comme c'est les vacances, je pense que tu devrais en profiter… Hum… Voilà ce que je te conseille de faire : tu prends quelques jours, un ou deux, rien que pour toi, durant lesquels tu vides ton esprit. Tu ne dois plus penser, ni à Valentin, ni à Grégory, ni à Christopher. Et tu dois ni leur parler, ni traîner avec eux. Forcément, il faudra que tu les pousses à accepter ta décision. Ensuite, tu passeras deux ou trois jours rien qu'avec l'un des trois garçons. Pendant ces jours, tu le laisseras te surprendre, te séduire… et les deux autres devront rester à l'écart. Tu dois impérativement te focaliser sur la personne avec qui tu es. Ensuite tu procéderas de même avec les deux autres. À la fin, tu te réserves quelques jours rien que pour toi pour faire le point. Normalement, à ce stade tu devrais savoir précisément ce que tu ressens envers chacun et… en comparant, tu devrais pouvoir déduire quels sentiments sont les plus forts. Pour qui ton cœur bat plus vite et qui te manque le plus… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ … C… c'est une idée géniale ! s'enthousiasma James, les yeux pétillants.

_ Tu vois que je peux servir même si je suis ton Papa. Mais vous devez vraiment jouer le jeu tous les quatre. Toi, tu dois te laisser séduire -Harry regarda son fils avec des yeux inquisiteurs qui firent rougir le Serpentard- et les deux autres doivent rester à l'écart quand ce n'est pas leur tour. Je pense surtout à Christopher et Valentin. Parce que s'ils interfèrent, tes sentiments vont de nouveau s'embrouiller et tout sera fichu ! »

James acquiesça.

« Je leur en parlerai, promit-il. Val et Chris ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Si je leur demande, ils obéiront. Surtout si ça peut me permettre de faire un choix… »

Le visage du vert et argent parut ensuite se rasséréner et il adressa un sourire apaisé à son Papa.

« Merci, souffla-t-il. J'aurais dû venir te voir plus tôt…

_ Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? »

James ouvrit la bouche pour confirmer mais il se stoppa dans son élan quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en grand sur un Draco Malfoy ravit :

« Le dortoir des Serpentard ! s'extasia-t-il. _Enfin_ ! J'en peux plus des Lions !

_ Ta semaine chez les Lions n'est pas encore terminée, Dray, lui rappela Harry. »

Draco fit la moue en posa ses yeux gris sur son petit-ami.

« Je sais mais ça fait du bien de rentrer au bercail, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes. »

Suite à cela, l'Héritier Malfoy se laissa lourdement tombé sur son brun.

« Aoutch ! se plaignit ce dernier.

_ Oh, ne fais pas ta chochotte.

_ Ma chochotte ! s'indigna Harry. Je te signale que…

_ Pitié, allez vous bécoter ailleurs que sur mon lit et à deux centimètres de mon visage ! supplia James.

_ On ne se bécote pas, contredit Draco. On se fait des câlins.

_ Eh bien allez vous câliner ailleurs !… »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Harry l'en empêcha en le poussant vivement hors du lit de son fils avant de faire de même.

Le Prince des Serpentard s'empressa ensuite de saisir la taille de sa moitié et de couvrir son cou de baisers.

« Dray…, gloussa le Gryffondor.

_ Franchement vous…, commença James. »

« Ah ben c'est là où tu te cachais ! »

Gabriel, qui venait de rentrer dans le dortoir, se laissa ensuite lourdement tombé aux côtés de son frère.

« Je te cherchais partout, petit frère. Avec Fred, on a fait un truc de malade, il faut absolument qu'on vous raconte à toi et à Alex… Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il en s'apercevant que son jumeau était dans les nuages. »

James lui désigna leurs parents qui se bécotaient assez chastement dans un coin du dortoir en gloussant comme pas permis.

« Après toutes ces années ensemble, ça n'a pas changé d'un poil, commenta-t-il.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il incarne à la perfection le couple transi d'amour…

_ … Je veux vivre ça.

_ Tout le monde veut vivre ça. »

Et c'est devant le spectacle de ses parents chahutant avec amour que James eut un déclic. Il voulait vivre quelque chose d'aussi beau, alors il avait la ferme intention de découvrir de qui il était tombé amoureux.

HPDMHPDM

« Merci d'être venu. »

James tremblait légèrement et il tordait nerveusement ses doigts. Après sa petite discussion avec son Papa, il avait décidé de ne pas perdre de temps et il avait rapidement réuni ses trois prétendants dans une salle vide. Les trois jeunes hommes avaient chacun pris appui contre une table et James se tenait debout devant eux.

Comme d'habitude, en croisant le regard de Christopher et de Valentin, le blond se troubla aussitôt alors que lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Grégory, ce fut ce dernier qui se troubla.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, poursuivit James, j'ai pris une importante décision et j'ai besoin de votre coopération. Je… Récemment, j'ai pris conscience que… qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que je sois amoureux de l'un d'entre vous, s'il-vous-plaît épargnez-moi vos commentaires. »

Valentin et Christopher qui avaient, tous deux, ouvert la bouche, la refermèrent aussitôt. Un petit sourire satisfait s'étendit néanmoins sur leurs lèvres.

« Et pour m'aider à y voir plus clair, je vais avoir besoin de temps. Et…voilà comment je compte m'y prendre… »

James leur parla du plan de son Papa et personne ne l'interrompit durant sa tirade. À la fin, une expression quasi indéchiffrable s'était installée sur le visage des trois jeunes hommes. Mais James put cependant voir qu'ils paraissaient plutôt content de sa décision.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, souffla Valentin. Je marche. Je ne t'approcherai pas tant que ce n'est pas mon tour.

_ Moi aussi, ajouta Christopher.

_ Moi aussi, déclara Grégory.

_ Sinon, reprit Valentin avec un sourire pervers, quand tu dis que… tu ne nous fuiras pas et te laisseras faire… c'est à quel point ? »

James fronça les sourcils et son visage se tordit en une moue agacée.

« Dans la limite du correcte, grogna-t-il. Et si c'est comme ça que tu comptes me séduire, tu es mal barré. »

Valentin ne répliqua pas mais son sourire mi-malicieux mi-pervers resta à son poste. Et il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui fit agréablement frissonner le blond.

Maudissant sa faiblesse, James s'empressa de reprendre une contenance et continua sur un ton aussi détaché que possible :

« A présent je vais m'isoler quelques temps et ensuite, vous aurez chacun trois jours pour me convaincre. Mon Papa a tiré au sort, l'ordre sera Grégory, Christopher, Valentin. Ça vous va ? »

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent.

« Parfait, murmura James. »

Après un dernier regard, le Serpentard quitta la pièce.

HPDMHPDM

« … franchement, je l'adore mais s'il continue comme ça, je ne pourrais plus m'empêcher de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule… »

Blaise sourit devant la petite moue boudeuse de son roux qui frémit en réponse aux chastes caresses qu'il procurait à son torse, sous sa chemise.

Au tout début de cette après-midi que Ron avait décidé de passer avec Blaise, les deux adolescents étaient tout d'abord allés dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Ron s'y sentait plus à l'aise et Blaise n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Mais l'ambiance, tout d'abord joviale, avec vite dégénérée : Draco n'avait pas tardé à s'engueuler avec tous les Lions présents hormis Harry et la présence de Blaise n'arrangeait rien parce qu'elle faisait extrêmement plaisir à Seamus, ce que Dean n'apprécia guère et que Draco n'hésita pas à utiliser pour faire sortir le noir de ses gongs. Ses tentatives d'apaisement n'ayant pas abouti, un Harry furieux contre son amoureux s'était finalement enfermé à double tours dans la salle de bain. Pas le moins du monde ravi par cette exclusion, le blond s'était deux fois plus mis en colère contre les Lions, reportant sa frustration sur eux. Et bien sûr, lesdits Lions n'avaient pas hésité à riposter.

Lassé de toute cette agitation, Ron avait, en définitive, tiré son copain hors du dortoir. La Salle Commune étant trop fréquentée, et ayant trop de paire d'œil rivés sur le bistré, Ron avait consenti à se rendre dans son dortoir.

Ledit dortoir étant vide, un large sourire s'était aussitôt scotché sur le visage du roux.

Il avait ensuite pris place entre les jambes de Blaise, sur son lit, et ils avaient juste… pleinement profité de la présence de l'autre. Se caressant, se disant des mots et s'embrassant.

Ça, c'était le genre d'après-midi dont Ron raffolait !

Le rouquin était quand même un peu renfrogné à cause du précédent comportement que Seamus avait eu avec son petit-copain. Le voir baver aussi indécemment sur le bistré l'avait énervé au plus haut point !

« Ça ne te fait vraiment rien que Seamus te regarde comme si tu n'étais qu'une vulgaire friandise ? l'interrogea-t-il. »

Le Serpentard haussa négligemment les épaules.

« J'en ai pris l'habitude, répondit-il tranquillement. »

Sa réponse ne convint pas à Ron dont la moue s'accentua.

« Et bien moi, je ne veux pas en prendre l'habitude, bougonna-t-il. Alors il est bien gentil mais s'il continue comme ça je lui foutrait mon poing en pleine tronche… »

Blaise sourit de plus belle sans répondre et il approfondit ses caresses sur le torse de sa moitié sous les soupirs d'aises de cette dernière.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours que les deux adolescents sortaient ensemble et Ron ne s'était jamais senti… aussi bien. Aussi… heureux. Dès que c'était possible, il passait tout son temps avec Blaise et l'arrivée des vacances lui permettrait d'être à ses côtés quasiment 24h/24.

Il lui semblait que plus il passait de temps avec le bistré, plus il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui. Il commençait très clairement à devenir accro au Serpentard mais étrangement, ça ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde.

Il se délectait de la présence du basané, de sa douce voix grave, de ses caresses, de ses baisers… Son corps entier se réjouissait quand Blaise posait ses mains sur lui ou quand il le prenait simplement dans ses bras. Il adorait se blottir tout contre le bistré. Sentir la chaleur de son corps autour de lui et entendre le doux battement de son cœur. Il ne se lassait pas de plonger dans les yeux miels de sa moitié et de l'écouter parler. Il profitait également de toutes les occasions qu'il avait pour toucher le bistré. Ses bras, son torse, son visage…

Même s'il essayait de faire bonne figure, la séparation -même le temps d'un cours- était pour lui un véritable déchirement et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était penser à son amoureux en comptant les minutes qui le séparaient de lui.

Et quand il le retrouvait enfin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un bienheureux et son cœur se mettait aussitôt à cogner très fort dans sa poitrine. À chaque fois, Blaise le prenait par la main et il l'embrassait avec douceur… Et ces simples gestes suffisaient à mettre le rouquin sur un petit nuage.

Plutôt timide au début, le Lion avait fini par prendre ses aises avec Blaise. N'hésitant plus à prendre l'initiative de le prendre par la main, de le saisir par la taille ou de l'embrasser, même si le plus entrepreneur restait le vert et argent.

Petit à petit, Ron s'habituait à l'idée d'avoir un petit-ami et non _une_ petite-amie. Mais il rougissait quand même les trois-quart du temps quand il était avec le basané et il pouvait empêcher ses membres de trembler dès qu'il était près de lui et de bafouiller stupidement. Ce qui faisait que Ron rougissait, bafouillait et tremblait beaucoup…

Pour éviter tout malentendu, le Gryffondor avait pris le temps d'expliquer à son amour que cette réaction n'était en aucun cas due à une gêne, à un inconfort ou à une honte, mais qu'elle était en grande partie due au signal envoyé à son entrejambe dès qu'il était à proximité…

Blaise avait trouvé cette justification plus que craquante et il avait aussitôt pris langoureusement possession des lèvres de sa moitié qui avait frissonné de la tête aux pieds.

Par la suite, quand il voyant son amour rougir ou trembler, Blaise souriait immédiatement en pensant à tout ce qui se tramait dans le pantalon du Lion. Chose que ledit Lion trouvait fort embarrassante.

En d'autres mots, Ron était en plein dans sa phase lune de miel. Et après avoir vigoureusement critiqué celle de Harry, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas mieux. Mais le nuage sur lequel le rouquin se trouvait était bien trop haut dans le ciel pour qu'il puisse s'en soucier.

Seules ombres aux tableaux : les regards furieux des élèves jaloux de sa mise en couple avec Blaise. Apparemment, ils ne digéraient pas qu'un ''mec aussi fade'' ait le privilège de sortir avec le Second Apollon de Poudlard. Et puis il y avait aussi Lavande. Après avoir pleuré comme une madeleine pendant des jours, une lueur que Ron n'appréciait pas brillait, à présent, dans ses yeux bouffis. Mais encore une fois, le nuage de Ron était tellement haut qu'il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ça.

Le Gryffondor gémit fortement quand la main de Blaise s'égara sur l'un de ses tétons.

« Des petites boules inintéressantes, hein ? souffla le Serpentard à son oreille.

_ Q… Quoi ?

_ C'est ce que tu m'avais dit. ''Ce sont juste des minuscules boules de chairs inintéressantes''. C'est ce que tu m'as dit à propos de tes tétons. Tu le penses toujours ? »

Un puissant frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale de Ron quand Blaise pinça vivement la boule de chair entre ses doigts. Ce geste fit gémir le rouge et or et plus belle et cambrer ses reins.

« Merde, souffla Ron. »

L'une de ses mains agrippa fermement la nuque du basané alors que ses hanches commençaient à se mouvoir sensuellement et que son sang affluait vers son entrejambe.

C'était dingue la vitesse avec laquelle le roux s'enflammait quand le bistré le touchait !

Le roux se troubla dangereusement quand la deuxième main de Blaise se mit en action, caressant et flattant son torse, et pour augmenter ce trouble, le Serpentard déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou de sa moitié avant de sucer amoureusement le lobe de son oreille.

« Blaise…, gémit le rouge et or. »

Le regard du rouge et or devint fiévreux, son bassin ondula de plus belle et ses plaintes gagnèrent en intensité. Tout ceci électrisa passablement le bistré qui voulut en voir plus. Il approfondit donc ses caresses, en insistant bien sur les points qu'il savait érogènes de l'anatomie de Ron.

Dès le début de leur relation, le rouquin s'était montré très réceptif à ses caresses, laissant beaucoup de marge au Serpentard. Il lui avait juste dit -avec une bouille que Blaise avait trouvé adorable- qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à coucher avec lui, ce que le bistré avait compris. Il avait donc carte blanche sur toutes les parties du corps du roux à l'exception de la région de son anus.

Mais malgré tout, Blaise avait beaucoup de mal à descendre en dessous de la ceinture de Ron. À chaque fois qu'il essayait, le Lion esquivait sa caresse peu importait le moyen. La raison d'un tel comportement était simple : déjà que Ron s'enflammait vivement quand Blaise touchait son torse, s'il touchait son sexe, le Gryffondor avait de grandes chances de finir dans un état comateux !

Finir dans un état comateux ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde mais le problème c'était que le roux était quelqu'un d'assez… démonstratif. Le fait de gémir comme pas permis à la moindre caresse le gênait déjà beaucoup, ce serait forcément pire si la caresse passait la barrière de sa ceinture ! Il se mettrait alors dans un état pas possible, serait d'autant plus… démonstratif, et ça le gênait que le bistré le voie dans un tel état.

Blaise avait beau lui dire que le voir comme ça ne ferait qu'augmenter son propre plaisir, Ron ne se démontait pas pour autant. Et même s'il avait très envie que Blaise caresse son sexe, son embarras le bloquait.

De ce fait, quand le Serpentard le caressait, à la seconde où il se sentait durcir, il prenait ses jambes à son cou.

Mais peu importait sa gêne et ses tentatives de fuite, Blaise était bien déterminé à apprivoiser son Lion.

Mu par une soudaine pulsion sadique, le Serpentard se plut à pincer violemment l'un des tétons déjà incroyablement dur de Ron. Bien sûr, la réaction du roux, et plus précisément celle de ses reins et de ses cordes vocales, fut tout aussi violente.

« Merde…, geignit Ron. »

Blaise sentit ses ongles rentrer sous la peau de sa nuque mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il était beaucoup plus absorbé par le visage de son amour : les joues rouges de désir, le regard dans le vide, la respiration courte… Face à ce spectacle jouissif, Blaise ne put résister à l'envie de pincer l'autre téton de Ron avec autant de virulence. Il se complut ensuite à le regarder perdre peu à peu toute contenance, le corps frémissant.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina ensuite sur les lèvres du basané quand il nota la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son amoureux.

Ne cessant de solliciter les boules de chairs d'une dureté à la limite du supportable et le lobe de l'oreille du Lion, Blaise fit lentement glisser l'une des ses mains vers l'entrejambe tant désirée.

Ron remarqua immédiatement la direction que prit la main curieuse et il tenta aussitôt de la faire changer de direction. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce jour-là, Blaise n'avait pas envie d'être conciliant. Il voulait donner du plaisir à son futur mari. C'est pour cela qu'il poursuivit, inexorablement, sa route vers le sexe du Lion.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas assez de force pour le stopper, Ron essaya de se déloger du creux des bras de son petit-ami mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire.

« Ron, dit-il d'une voix qui fit frissonner le concerné de la tête aux pieds, lors de notre premier jour en tant que couple, je t'avais dit que la prochaine fois que tu avais une érection en ma présence, je me ferai un plaisir de t'en débarrasser. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, Ron acquiesça.

« Très bien, reprit Blaise d'une voix doucereuse. Et depuis ce jour, si je me souviens bien, tu t'es retrouvé plus d'une fois avec une érection en ma présence. Mais comme ça te gênait de perdre totalement pied devant moi, je t'ai laissé t'isoler pour que tu puisses t'occuper toi-même de ta raideur. Le problème… c'est qu'en ce moment même… j'ai vraiment très, _très_ envie de te voir perdre pied. Donc… je ne vais pas te laisser t'en aller… »

Ron frissonna en entendant cette dernière phrase. Déjà qu'en temps normal, Blaise était plus fort que lui, quand il était excité, il avait carrément la force d'une fourmis ! Alors repousser un Blaise déterminé à le garder dans ses bras était impossible.

Les yeux du roux se firent alors suppliant mais il vit bien dans les yeux miels de sa moitié, qu'il ne céderait pas. Fichu Serpentard !

Le Lion ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, la main de Blaise commença à défaire lentement la boucle de sa ceinture, ce qui réquisitionna toute son attention. Il essaya en vain de lui faire lâcher prise avant de recommencer à tenter de sortir de son cocon improvisé. Mais comme Blaise était bien décidé à le garder près de lui, tout ce à quoi Ron arrivait c'était à se frotter encore plus contre lui. Ce qui était loin d'être une bonne idée…

« Détends-toi, lui intima Blaise en faisant glisser sa braguette. »

Cette action alarma Ron qui se débattit de plus belle. Pour le calmer, le basané pinça vivement l'un de ses tétons.

« Mais merde Blaise !…, gémit Ron en se cambrant indécemment. »

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres du concerné et il entoura ensuite le torse du roux pour pouvoir le maintenir contre lui tout en continuant ses attentions sur les boules de chairs qu'il affectionnait tant.

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, dit Blaise d'une voix magnifiquement suave. Tu n'aurais pas dû me donner la permission. »

Sur ce, le basané agrippa vivement le sexe de Ron à travers le tissu de son boxer, et il se mit aussitôt à le masser étroitement, ce qui marqua le début de la fin pour le Gryffondor.

De violents frissons le traversèrent de part en part, ses hanches devinrent comme folles, ce qui le fit se frotter indécemment contre le corps du vert et argent, il lâcha complètement la bride à ses cordes vocales et sa prise se raffermit sur la nuque de son copain. Son cerveau s'embua peu à peu de désir et il oublia bientôt la raison pour laquelle il voulait s'échapper des bras du bistré à peine quelques instants plus tôt. De ce fait, la main qu'il avait précédemment posé celle de Blaise pour lui faire lâcher prise le poussait désormais à approfondir la caresse.

Merlin qu'il était excité en ce moment ! Des bouffées de chaleur l'envahissaient par à coups, tous ses membres frémissaient et sa verge se tendait encore plus dans son boxer.

Il en voulait plus. C'est pour cela qu'il appuya sur la main du basané pour intensifier la caresse.

« P… Plus fort…, geignit-il. »

Obéissant, Blaise malaxa durement l'entrejambe du roux qui ondula de plus belle contre lui. Il prit également plaisir à triturer les tétons, durs à la limite du supportable, de Ron.

Des boules de chairs inintéressantes… Le bistré n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Tu vois, glissa suavement Blaise à l'oreille de son Lion tout en pinçant un téton entre deux de ses doigts, c'est moins ton téton en lui-même que la réaction que tu as quand je le touche qui m'excite réellement… »

Le Serpentard plongea ensuite dans le regard fiévreux du rouquin extatique et il resserra sa prise sur le bout de chair malmené.

« B… Blaise…, gémit Ron.

_ Tu comprends mon point de vu maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit le Serpentard sans cesser de titiller sadiquement le téton. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais seule une litanie de gémissements parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Se cambrant avec force, Ron voulut intensifier la caresse contre son sexe mais la main du vert et argent se figea brusquement, refusant de poursuivre ses activités.

« Blaise…, geignit Ron, telle une supplique. »

Mais le concerné n'accéda pas à sa demande, se contentant de le regarder, un sourire mi-sadique mi-pervers sur les lèvres.

« Tu en veux plus ?…, lui demanda innocemment le basané. »

Pour toute réponse, Ron geignit et se frotta lascivement contre son petit-ami.

« Blaise… »

Satisfait de la réaction de son amour, Blaise se décida enfin à reprendre ses activités. Il dégagea sa main de celle de Ron et mit la hampe gorgée de sang à nue.

Les muscles du roux se crispèrent aussitôt et il riva un regard un peu inquiet vers Blaise. C'était la première fois que le bistré voyait son sexe et, ne connaissant rien aux relations entre hommes, il ne savait pas si… ça lui convenait…

Mais le regard gourmand que le Serpentard posa sur sa queue suffit à le rassurer.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, le bistré fit courir ses doigts sur la verge dressée, ce qui provoqua un tas de sensations très agréables dans le corps du Gryffondor qui se remit à proférer un flot de gémissements.

Ron posa ensuite de nouveau sa main sur celle du bistré pour l'inciter à accélérer le rythme mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire et il saisit vivement son poignet avec force. Ron voulut se dégager mais la poigne de Blaise était trop forte.

« Laisse-moi faire, lui intima le vert et argent d'une voix sans appel. »

Il relâcha ensuite le bras du rouquin et se remit à flatter sadiquement sa queue douloureusement gorgée de sang. Ne pouvant rien faire pour remédier à cela, la main de Ron se crispa sur les draps alors qu'il s'enfonçait peu à peu dans l'extase.

Le Serpentard caressa le sexe de son petit-copain sur toute sa longueur en insistant bien sur le gland déjà rougi. Il était à l'affût du moindre changement dans le comportement de Ron, guettant les endroits les plus érogènes de son pénis, et il prit bien soin de les mettre dans un coin de son cerveau.

Une fois son exploration terminée, Blaise s'attaqua aux bourses, devenues ultra-sensibles.

« Oh Merlin !…, s'extasia Ron en se cambrant avec délice. »

Il serra les draps à s'en faire blanchir les jointures tout en gémissant le nom de son amant.

Blaise grimaça en sentant les ongles de Ron égratigner encore plus la peau de sa nuque mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre sa découverte des points sensibles des testicules du roux.

Quand il eut terminé avec son expédition, Ron était à bout. Il haletait avec grands bruits, ses joues étaient rouges de désir, son regard était vide, ses membres tremblaient, son pénis semblait près à l'explosion et quelques gouttes de sperme en coulait déjà.

Blaise prit un sadique plaisir à flatter, pendant plusieurs secondes, le gland rougi et à voir son roux perdre pied entre ses bras.

« Ne jouis pas maintenant, d'accord ? »

La question était plus un ordre qu'autre chose et en sentant l'inflexibilité dans la voix du basané, le regard de Ron se fit suppliant.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise pinça violemment son téton.

« Je suis sérieux, reprit-il calmement. Ne jouis pas maintenant. »

Un frisson glacé traversa l'échine du Gryffondor face au regard du bistré. Il y brillait une lueur qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance…

Fichu Serpentard !

« Tu as bien compris ? insista le basané en pinçant douloureusement la boule de chair rosée.

Une flopée de lamentations fusant de sa gorge, Ron s'empressa d'acquiescer.

« Parfait, murmura Blaise. »

Suite à cette réponse, le vert et argent se décida finalement à passer aux choses sérieuses. Sans arrêter le traitement qu'il faisait subir aux tétons de son roux, il empoigna fermement son sexe et imposa, dans un premier temps, un doux va-et-vient qui n'empêcha par le Lion de devenir extatique. Blaise prit bien soin de s'attarder les points qu'il savait à présent érogène du pénis de Ron et il décida également que le moment était parfait pour se remettre à lécher le lobe de son oreille. Bien sûr, Ron ne fut pas de cet avis et il tenta de se dégager mais Blaise le calma aussitôt en pinçant son téton avec virulence.

Constatant avec joie que le Gryffondor ne cherchait plus à le fuir, Blaise poursuivit tranquillement ses attentions.

Quand du sperme commença à perler dangereusement du sexe de Ron, il accéléra le rythme du va-et-vient, passant ainsi de doux à énergique.

Il regarda avec une nette satisfaction son petit-copain perdre totalement pied entre ses bras. Ron se trémoussait avec une telle sensualité !… Et ses gémissements… Merlin que le basané ne s'en lasserait jamais ! Ça et son regard embué de désir qui ne voyait plus rien de précis.

Le Serpentard le masturba lestement sans le quitter du regard, toujours en prenant soin d'insister sur les endroits érogènes, et il se délecta de la vision orgasmique de son petit-copain, qui se perdait peu à peu dans l'extase.

« B… Blaise…, haleta le Gryffondor. Je… je vais…

_ Retiens-toi, lui répondit tranquillement Blaise avec un sourire sadique.

_ M… Mais… »

Un cri termina la phrase de Ron : Blaise avait, une fois de plus, pincé violemment l'un de ses tétons. Les ongles du Lion s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément dans la nuque du bistré et ses reins se cambrèrent avec force.

« Merde…, geignit-il. »

Ignorant les signes avant-coureurs de la future éjaculation de Ron, Blaise intensifia le rythme.

Par la suite, Ron essaya de se retenir au maximum mais au bout de quelques minutes, il n'en put plus. Après une dernière cambrure et un dernier cri, il jouit.

Une fois cela fait, il retomba lourdement contre le torse du Serpentard, les yeux clos, les membres tremblant et la respiration haletante.

« J'ai joui, lâcha-t-il quand il eut recouvert un minimum ses esprits.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Blaise avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le crâne. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi collés l'un contre l'autre en silence pendant de longues minutes. Ron laissa volontiers son petit-ami le caresser de sa main propre et l'embrasser tendrement sur chaque parcelle de sa peau nue.

« Tu n'es qu'un gros sadique, grogna soudainement Ron. »

Blaise pouffa de rire.

« Tu as aimé, non ? demanda-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison.

_ Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je t'achève en 2 minutes ?

_ … Non… Mais tu aurais pu… être un peu plus tendre…

_ Mais j'ai été super tendre !

_ … Si c'est ça ta définition de la tendresse, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge, grommela Ron.

_ Si tu ne m'avais pas fui pendant autant de temps, j'y serais allé plus mollo, rétorqua le vert et argent

_ Si tu n'étais pas un tel pervers, tu y serais également allé plus mollo, grogna le rouquin. »

Blaise préféra ne pas argumenter et il se contenta de câliner son rouquin de plus belle.

Ron s'alarma cependant quand Blaise bougea sa main souillée par sa semence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le basané.

_ Je… Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à… à te voir… goûter à mon sperme…, confessa timidement le Lion, les joues rouges d'embarras.

_ … Je vais y goûter un jour où l'autre, fit remarqué le bistré.

_ Oui mais je préférerais que ce ne soit pas maintenant… »

Blaise n'insista pas et il se nettoya à l'aide d'un sort.

Les deux adolescents se remirent ensuite à se bécoter tendrement et à parler mais ils furent néanmoins interrompus quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit dès qu'il vit de qui il s'agissait : Théodore et Hermione. Les deux personnes qu'il avait le moins envie de voir à ce moment de sa vie…

Une profonde stupeur s'installa sur le visage de ces dernières, qui ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à le trouver dans le dortoir. Dans le visage de Hermione, on pouvait également déceler une lueur d'espoir.

Ron avait passé tellement de temps à essayer d'éviter la Lionne que s'était devenu comme une seconde nature : il l'ignorait machinalement. Tant et si bien qu'il lui semblait que c'était la première fois depuis… de longues semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas… _vraiment_ regardée. Vu de la douleur qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers elle, il avait préféré éviter.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que la brune était vraiment jolie. Un fin maquillage, des cheveux soigneusement coiffés, des vêtements choisis avec soin… Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle savait vraiment comment se mettre en valeur à présent.

« S… Salut Ron ! lança-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Salut, marmonna le roux sans lever les yeux vers elle. »

Un silence gêné s'installa aussitôt entre les quatre adolescents. Discrètement, Théodore désigna la sortie à sa petite-amie, mais cette dernière ne voulut pas abandonner si vite. Elle se rapprocha à petits pas de son ex-petit-copain en tordant nerveusement ses doigts.

« Euh… Alors tu… tu…, amorça-t-elle. »

Elle était presque arrivée à la hauteur de Ron quand ce dernier lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Il leva ensuite les yeux au ciel, se leva de son cocon et sortit précipitamment du dortoir sous le regard interloqué de Hermione, Blaise et Théodore.

« Tu me fais toujours la gueule…, soupira tristement la brune. »

Ne voulant pas en rester là, Blaise se leva vivement de son lit et il se lança à la poursuite de son copain.

Il rattrapa ce dernier dans le couloir. De toute évidence, le roux avait l'intention de retourner chez les Lions.

« Ron ! l'appela le Serpentard. »

Le rouquin ignora son appel ce qui obligea Blaise à accélérer le rythme et à le saisir par le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

« _Quoi_ ? grogna le rouge et or en posant sur son copain un regard coléreux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda Blaise d'une voix douce.

_ Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? répéta le roux, incrédule. Je n'avais pas envie de rester dans la même pièce que la personne qui m'a fait cocus, voilà ce qui m'a pris. »

Blaise soupira.

« Ron…, souffla-t-il.

_ _Quoi_ ? »

Blaise déglutit faiblement : il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas plaire à son amoureux. Il prit affectueusement les mains du roux et posa sur lui un regard qui se voulait tendre et compréhensif.

« Ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois que…

_ _Et alors_ ? grogna Ron.

_ Tu sais, Hermione se sent horriblement mal depuis que…

_ _Et alors_ ?

_ Eh bien… Elle est vraiment, vraiment désolée et…

_ Moi aussi je suis désolé qu'elle m'ait brisé le cœur. »

Devant l'inflexibilité de son petit-copain, Blaise poussa un profond soupir.

« Ron, commença-t-il en sachant que ce qui allait suivre allait encore moins être au goût du roux, tu…tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps pour toi de… lui pardonner ?… »

Comme le Serpentard l'avait prévu, le regard du Lion se fit acéré et il dégagea vivement ses mains de celles du bistré.

« Elle a brisé mon cœur ! rappela le rouquin.

_ Je sais mais…

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Ron, soupira le basané, si tu savais à quel point elle…

_ J'en ai rien à foutre.

_ Mais…

_ Mais rien ! Tu… Tu pourrais me soutenir un peu ? C'est _moi_ ton futur mari ! J'étais complètement _détruit_ après notre rupture. Je… Ça m'a même poussé à me conduire de façon odieuse avec toi !

_ Ron…

_ Non ! Je t'ai dit des choses vraiment dégueulasses, j'ai été horrible avec toi ! Maintenant, rien que d'y penser je me sens tellement mal et…

_ Ron…

_ Je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas mais je ne peux pas ne pas me sentir coupable et… Et c'est affreux et… »

Pour le calmer, Blaise le prit tendrement entre ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura-t-il.

_ Si, pleurnicha Ron, la tête fourrée dans le torse du bistré. »

Après plusieurs secondes passée en silence, Ron se dégagea finalement un peu de l'étreinte de son amour et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux lui pardonner, Blaise. Je me suis senti tellement _humilié_ et _stupide_ que… Et puis elle était mon premier amour !… J'étais persuadé qu'elle était la femme de ma vie et que j'allais construire une famille avec elle ! Et d'un coup, j'ai pris une sacrée claque dans la gueule… »

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux amoureux pendant lequel Blaise tripota amoureusement les boucles rousses de sa moitié.

Une soudaine interrogation s'insinua dans l'esprit du bistré. Une interrogation qui lui serra douloureusement le cœur.

« Ron, souffla-t-il à mi-voix. Est-ce que tu es toujours un peu amoureux d'elle ? »

Devant cette question, le Gryffondor sursauta brusquement et il leva vers Blaise un regard interloqué.

« Quoi ?

_ Tu as très bien entendu. »

Le rouquin papillota plusieurs fois les yeux, incrédule, puis, notant la mine inquiète du Serpentard, il ne put retenir un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

« Mais Blaise, ça n'a rien à voir, déclara-t-il.

_ Comment ça, ça n'a rien à voir ?

_ Blaise, ce n'est pas parce que maintenant je suis amoureux de toi que ça efface tout ce que Hermione m'a fait ! Tu dois comprendre que…

_ Tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Ron tiqua brusquement devant l'interrogation.

« Bien sûr que je suis amoureux de toi ! affirma-t-il. Tu en doutais ? »

Un sourire resplendissant se dessina peu à peu sur le visage de Blaise.

« Tu ne me l'avais encore jamais dit, souffla-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Mais je suis sûr que si !

_ Non. Tu m'as dit que tu étais _entrain_ de tomber amoureux de moi, quand je te disais ''je t'aime'' tu me répondais ''moi aussi'' mais tu ne m'avais encore jamais dit les mots ''je t'aime''. »

A ces mots, Ron adressa un tendre sourire au basané puis il enroula tendrement ses bras autour de son cou.

« Eh bien je te le dis maintenant : je t'aime, Blaise Zabini. Je peux même dire que je suis raide dingue amoureux de toi. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que… »

Le Lion ne put terminé sa phrase car Blaise prit brusquement possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé.

Les mains du basané s'évadèrent rapidement sous la chemise de Ron, ce qui le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

« Blaise…, murmura-t-il.

_ Désolé mais tu es vraiment trop mignon, justifia le bistré. »

Le roux se retrouva donc plaqué contre le mur le plus proche avec un Serpentard excité le tripotant de toute part. Forcément, le Lion ne tarda pas à se retrouver avec une jolie érection. Érection que Blaise s'empressa de caresser à travers son pantalon.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Ron fut entraîné à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe vide qui se verrouilla après leur passage.

Il fut ensuite plaqué contre le premier bureau venu et une main curieuse s'engouffra dans son pantalon.

« Blaise…, souffla une nouvelle fois Ron.

_ J'ai trop envie de te toucher là, tout de suite, justifia le vert et argent. »

Ron envisagea furtivement de protester mais son cerveau se déconnecta rapidement sous les caresses de son petit-ami, l'empêchant ainsi de réfléchir correctement.

HPDMHPDM

* * *

.

Donc voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste avant… longtemps ^^ Je sais que je laisse beaucoup de questions en suspens mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire autrement. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Il n'est pas dans mes intentions d'abandonner ma fic et si jamais après mes partiels j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche, j'ai pris le maximum d'avance possible. Donc au cas où j'ai une pane d'inspiration, sachez que j'ai déjà traité la question du futur mari de Ginny, la personne manquante dans le Carnet de Draco, la personne de Rang A, une grosse partie de la mise en couple de James -il me manque juste un bout, ce qui fait quand même un trou au milieu d'un chapitre-, le début de la venue de Sirius, un interlude, ainsi que d'autres choses encore ^^

Si jamais ma fic est supprimée, je la reposterai sur ManyFics sous le même pseudo : BlackDeepShadow

A propos de ma deuxième fic, j'ai arrêté de l'écrire pour pouvoir m'avancer au maximum dans cette fic-là mais elle est toujours d'actualité ^^

Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez toujours me contacter par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte et j'essaierai d'y répondre le plus rapidement possible. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, vous pouvez toujours me poser votre question dans une review en me laissant votre adresse mail en pensant bien à mettre des espaces entre les mots. J'y répondrais également aussi vite que possible.

Voilà, j'espère que ma fic vous plait toujours autant et merci encore pour votre soutient ! :D


	38. Chapitre 32 : Séduction

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant…

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce fut laborieux mais finalement j'ai fini par poster ce chapitre ^^'

Merci à : Elaelle ; marina26 ; Erily ; MangaLoveee ; Dracolina3 ; Naifu-Sasu ; mixi ; Kisis ; sasu-hime ; Dororo03 ; Miruru-sensei ; Eichi-chan ; marjorie27 ; Sheego (x2); luciieee ; Loucat ; sheinny sparrow ; Akirafye ; Akira ; Tetsu ; Love-Hetalia ; Ekphrasys ; LOLO ; jess ; yaoimedu79 ; vampirette-flower ; Nana'.'Lea ; solbes ; Samara-XD-666 ; sora sama ; Yamake ; Whity crazy Rabbit ; Flopit28 ; Sorciere6174 ; melu49 ; umiko (x4); Aelyne ; SIRIUS X SEVERUS (x3); Rachel ; Oleia ; brooklynn ; Morgause ; Fuhatsu ; animophilenrose ; Acid Black And Cherry ; Zoe ; F.F.F.F. World ; rikokooo Maolisama et UNE GRANDE FAN pour votre review !

.

**RAR** :

**umiko** : Valentin et Killian ne sont vraiment qu'amis mais par contre Lily n'est pas du tout amoureuse de Valentin.

**UNE GRANDE FAN** : Comme tu as pu le constater, c'est un peu tard pour que je puisse poster en décembre mais je vais essayer de poster un dernier chapitre avant la fin de mes vacances.

**Maolisama**, **Samara-XD-666**, **Naifu-Sasu**, il me semble vous avoir déjà envoyé un MP.

.

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Sinon n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler.

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Séduction

.

Malgré l'attitude on ne pouvait plus froide que Ron avait avec elle, Hermione ne se résolvait pas à abandonner l'espoir qu'il lui pardonne. Après tout, sa mise en couple avec Blaise était la preuve qu'il avait définitivement tourné la page sur leur couple ! Et en le voyant avec le basané, chahutant amoureusement, se dévorant du regard, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine…, on voyait bien qu'il s'était relevé du coup dur provoqué par son baiser avec Théodore ! Le roux était de nouveau heureux alors… alors la Lionne pensait vraiment qu'elle pourrait arriver à se faire pardonner.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas collante mais dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle essayait de rentrer en contact avec Ron. Si elle voyait qu'elle le saoulait trop, elle le laissait tranquille.

Blaise lui rendait également souvent compte de l'état d'esprit de Ron mais d'après lui, il était encore loin d'adhérer à l'idée de lui pardonner…

« Laisse lui le temps. »

Hermione soupira et une moue triste imprégna son visage tandis qu'elle levait les yeux vers son petit-ami.

« C'est juste que… Je me suis dit qu'avec Blaise…

_ Je sais. »

La mine toujours un peu triste, la brune posa les yeux sur la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle : allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le confortable tapis de la Salle Commune des verts et argents, les deux amoureux en question jouaient aux échecs…

xx

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas équitable, n'est-ce pas ?

_ De quoi~ ? minauda Ron en bougeant l'un de ses pions.

_ Déjà, on fait une partie d'échec – donc mes chances de gagner sont assez faibles voir inexistantes –, ensuite tu es couché sur mon dos – ce qui ne m'aide pas à me concentrer –, depuis tout à l'heure tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embrasser sur la nuque – ce qui réduit considérablement ma capacité à réfléchir – et pour finir… je sens parfaitement ton érection contre mes fesses… »

Ron pouffa de rire.

« Et alors~? demanda-t-il en titillant tendrement l'oreille du basané.

_ Et alors ça réduit ma concentration à néant.

_ C'est ce que je vois…, murmura le Gryffondor en regardant Blaise faire un _très_ mauvais choix tactique en bougeant l'un de ses pions. »

Se désintéressant complètement de la stratégie, plutôt merdique, que son petit-copain mettait en place pour gagner, Ron déposa de tendres baisers sur la nuque de Blaise avant d'y coller son nez afin de respirer l'eau de toilette du bistré : une odeur musquée mais légère qui lui chatouillait toujours agréablement les narines. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais !

Le rouquin bougea ensuite rapidement l'un de ses pions avant de caresser amoureusement le dos de son copain.

« Tu abuses Ron ! grogna Blaise. Comment je fais pour me concentrer un minimum, hein ?

_ De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais la moindre chance de me battre…, se moqua le rouge et or. »

La raillerie fit grogner le Serpentard qui, pour punir le rouquin, le fit basculer sous lui d'un mouvement de hanche. Il frissonna en sentant l'érection du Lion contre sa cuisse mais il se força à l'ignorer.

Plongeant dans les deux mares bleues qui lui faisaient face, Blaise tritura affectueusement les boucles rousses de son petit-ami avant de prendre tendrement possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser auquel le rouge et or répondit aussitôt.

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, Blaise se décida à se détacher de son amoureux afin de reporter son attention sur l'échiquier.

« Cavalier en E6, annonça-t-il.

_ … Fou en D4.

_ C'est quand même dingue, déclara Blaise en bougeant le pion que Ron voulait.

_ De quoi ?

_ Tu as genre… _l'échiquier entier_ gravé dans la tête et tu peux faire des stratégies de dingue…! Mais tu es incapable de retenir quoique ce soit en potions. Pion en G3.

_ Les deux n'ont rien à voir, justifia Ron. »

Le rouquin rejeta ensuite le plus possible sa tête en arrière afin donner plus d'accès au basané qui avait commencé à parsemer son cou de baisers humides. Il se mit ensuite à gémir de complaisance, réaction qui fit frémir le corps entier du vert et argent et le poussa à approfondir ses attouchements.

Blaise glissa ainsi l'une de ses mains sous le T-shirt du roux et caressa doucement son flanc avant de remonter vers ses pectoraux. Là, il se mit bien sûr à pincer la boule de chair rosée avec insistance, provoquant mille sensations dans le corps du Lion.

« Cavalier en B6, gémit ce dernier. »

A ces mots, Blaise vissa sur le rouquin un regard interloqué.

« Sérieusement ? grogna-t-il. Tu n'avais rien d'autre en tête de plus important en ce moment ?

_ Échec, ajouta Ron avec un sourire moqueur. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils en reportant son attention sur l'échiquier et en constatant que son copain avait raison.

« Reine en H7, grogna-t-il pour contrer l'attaque. »

Il reposa ensuite son regard sur Ron et il ouvrit la bouche pour le rabrouer mais ce dernier le coupa dans son élan.

« Fou en B3, dit-il. Échec et mat. »

Blaise leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'échiquier et une moue déforma son visage.

« Absolument pas, contredit-il en reportant son regard sur Ron.

_ Vraiment ? fit suspicieusement le Lion, ne croyant pas un mot des paroles de sa moitié.

_ Vraiment, affirma Blaise.

_ Donc… Si je me retourne et regarde par moi-même, tu ne seras pas échec et mat…?

_ … Tu sais quoi ? fit le bistré après un petit silence. Je crois que je vais t'emmener dans mon dortoir, te foutre dans mon lit et _te_ mettre échec et mat. »

Rejetant sa tête en arrière, Ron éclata de rire.

« Sauf que cette fois-ci j'utiliserai ma bouche, ajouta malicieusement le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ Mmm… eh bien je commence sérieusement à envisager de perdre la partie. »

Après un sourire tendre, Ron noua ses bras autour de la nuque du Serpentard et il se redressa un peu afin de pouvoir l'embrasser longuement.

Déjà que ce dernier arrivait à le mettre dans un état pas possible rien qu'avec ses mains, le rouquin osait à peine imaginer l'état dans lequel il serait si Blaise utilisait sa bouche !

Malgré les agréables pensées qui s'insinuaient peu à peu dans le cerveau du Gryffondor, le regard de ce dernier s'assombrit brusquement.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit immédiatement Blaise. »

Ron ne répondit pas et il détourna lentement la tête.

Curieux, Blaise se retourna et il vit ainsi ce qui mettait son roux dans cet état : Hermione et Théodore se trouvaient dans un coin de la Salle Commune.

Le bistré soupira : apparemment son homme n'était pas prêt de changer d'opinion à leurs sujets.

Comme il l'avait dit à Hermione, le bistré tâtait régulièrement le terrain pour savoir si la colère de Ron retombait. Mais, depuis sa discussion dans le couloir avec sa moitié, il n'allait jamais plus loin. Il avait compris que Ron avait beaucoup souffert de la trahison de la brune et qu'il n'était vraiment pas prêt à passer à autre chose. Alors il avait décidé de ne plus le pousser. Et le rouge et or lui en était vraiment très reconnaissant.

C'est vrai qu'il était dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas savourer ce moment de joie tous ensemble, tous les trois avec Harry, après tout ce part quoi ils étaient passés. Parce qu'ils vivaient quand même une expérience incroyable : leurs enfants étaient venus du futur, ils étaient tous les trois épanouis dans leur vie amoureuse… Mais Ron ne pouvait pas encore tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire, il était encore beaucoup trop en colère contre la brune et surtout contre lui-même.

Contre la brune parce qu'elle l'avait salement poignardé dans le dos alors que _jamais_ il n'aurait cru être trahi par elle. Jamais il n'aurait cru souffrir autant par sa faute. Après tout, la brune avait toujours été du genre droite dans ses bottes, respecte le règlement et les autres, honnête, franche, loyale et tout le tralala. Alors quand il l'avait vue, là-haut, dans la tour d'astronomie, Ron avait tout d'abord cru à une _horrible_ blague ! Il avait tenté de se persuader que ce n'était pas sa petite-amie qu'il avait vue mais une personne qui lui ressemblait étrangement ou même une personne ayant utilisé du Polynectar !

N'importe quoi.

La brune aurait pu lui inventer _n'importe quelle_ excuse, il l'aurait gobée. Il l'aurait gobée parce que pour lui, Hermione Granger n'était pas capable d'une telle chose. Pour lui, il devait y avoir une autre explication.

Et quand il avait compris qu'il n'y en avait aucune, quand il avait compris que ses yeux ne lui avaient joué aucun tour, il s'était senti… profondément stupide.

C'était un qualificatif dont on l'affublait souvent et il lui était déjà arrivé de le penser mais là, il s'était vraiment senti comme un abruti fini. Un crétin complètement aveugle qui n'avait pas su voir que sa copine était amoureuse d'un autre et qu'elle ne rompait pas avec lui pour… Pourquoi, en fait ? Se donner bonne conscience après lui avoir assuré qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais malgré la présence de leurs enfants respectifs ? Pour qu'elle puisse continuer à se borner à croire qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour tenir parole ?

Peuh.

La garce.

Jamais Ron n'aurait cru qu'un jour il qualifierait ainsi la jeune femme mais pour cette situation précise, il ne voyait pas d'autres mots.

Et le roux était en colère contre lui-même parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se pardonner pour la façon _odieuse _dont il s'était comporté avec Blaise par la suite. Son attitude envers lui avait été _inexcusable_ et le roux regrettait amèrement chacun des mots insultants qu'il avait proférés à l'encontre son amoureux. Rien que d'y penser, son ancien comportement lui donnait la nausée et il avait envie de se jeter aux pieds du bistré afin d'implorer son pardon. Bien sûr, le vert et argent lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps mais pour Ron, un simple ''désolé'' était loin d'être assez.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Ron ne pouvait pas pardonner à Hermione ce qu'elle avait fait. Pas pour le moment.

« Tu veux qu'on aille dans mon dortoir ? lui demanda doucement Blaise. »

La gorge nouée, le rouquin se contenta d'acquiescer vivement.

Blaise se releva, aida son roux à se lever et l'entraîna dans son dortoir.

HPDMHPDM

« Tu es absolument _sûr_ que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Face à la petite moue préoccupée qui imprégnait les traits de sa moitié, Blaise ne put retenir un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

Le tant attendu week-end à Près-Au-Lard était enfin arrivé et, comme beaucoup d'autres, le couple Zabini/Weasley avait décidé d'en profiter pour acheter les cadeaux de leurs enfants. Après avoir fait pas mal de boutiques, ils avaient finalement trouvé des cadeaux qui, à leurs avis, feraient plaisir à leur progéniture. Leurs courses terminées, ils s'étaient rendus dans la pâtisserie où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Harry et Draco. Ces derniers n'étaient pas encore arrivés et ça faisait donc un petit moment que le couple Zabini/Weasley était seul à leur table. Mais en ce moment, ce qui préoccupait le plus Ron c'était que son petit-ami avait tenu à l'inviter. Problème : le Gryffondor connaissait assez l'enseigne de la pâtisserie pour savoir que leurs desserts étaient absolument succulents mais que leurs prix étaient plutôt élevés alors… il n'était pas trop pour l'invitation de son amour.

« Leurs desserts sont chers et…

_ Oui, Ron je suis sûr, lui assura le bistré. »

Il caressa ensuite tendrement la joue de son amour avec le dos de sa main et son sourire s'agrandit.

« J'ai envie de te faire plaisir. Alors laisse-moi faire s'il-te-plaît, d'accord ? »

Plongeant dans les yeux miels du bistré, Ron sentit son cœur s'emballer, sa température grimper de plusieurs degrés ainsi que des frissons traverser son échine.

« D'accord, souffla-t-il finalement. »

Il se rapprocha ensuite de Blaise et prit tendrement possession de ses lèvres.

Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Ron ne se décide à se décoller de sa moitié. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule et se plongea dans le menu.

« Dray et 'Ry ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, murmura Blaise en passant son bras autour de Ron et en le calant plus confortablement contre lui.

_ … Ça ne te dérange pas trop de devoir te passer de Théodore et Hermione à cause de moi ? lui demanda le roux à voix basse.

_ On en a déjà parlé : tant que tu ne voudras pas les voir, je ne te forcerai pas. Et tant que tu ne veux pas les voir, tu n'as certainement pas à les inviter à quoique ce soit, même si c'est pour Harry et moi, compris ? »

Ron leva la tête vers sa moitié et lui accorda un sourire emplit de gratitude.

« Merci, souffla-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, Blaise déposa un tendre baiser sur son le front.

Les deux adolescents replongèrent ensuite dans leur menu et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que la porte de la pâtisserie ne s'ouvre sur un couple Malfoy/Potter en pleine discussion, quelques sacs dans les mains.

« … était mignon comme tout ce haut, disait Harry.

_ Mignon ! s'offusqua Draco. Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Avec ça Lily n'aura plus qu'à se poser dans la rue et à vendre son corps au premier dégénéré venu ! »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais n'importe quoi ! contredit-il. Certes, il est un peu… sexy, mais il n'a rien de vulgaire ni d'extravagant pour une jeune fille de 15 ans.

_ Ses seins seront à l'air !

_ Dray, on ne verra pas un centimètre de sa poitrine. Le décolleté est loin d'être plongeant !

_ Mais on verra quand même sa peau ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel de plus belle, Harry se mit en quête de ses amis. Une fois qu'il les eut trouvés, il s'élança vers eux à grands pas.

« Salut ! fit-il en prenant place à leurs côtés.

_ Petit désaccord à propos d'un cadeau ? devina Blaise.

_ Harry veut _exhiber_ le corps de Lily ! se plaignit Draco en prenant place à côté de son amour. »

Harry secoua sa tête avec lassitude.

« Je voulais lui acheter un petit haut très beau, répliqua-t-il. Il est un peu comme celui que portait Hermione il y a deux jours.

_ … Ce haut n'exhibe rien du tout…, confirma Ron.

_ Bien sûr, tu es de son côté Weasley ! grogna l'Héritier Malfoy.

_ Je trouve aussi qu'il est très correct, intervint Blaise. Et puis il irait tout à fait à Lily.

_ Ah ! Tu vois ? s'exclama Harry, triomphant.

_ Bien évidemment, tout le monde s'est ligué contre moi, ronchonna le blond avant de s'emparer du menu.

_ Sinon, il vous reste encore beaucoup de cadeaux à trouver ? s'enquit Blaise.

_ Euh… plus trop, répondit Harry. Il nous reste encore Gabriel et Ézéchiel, puisqu'on peut rayer Lily de la liste.

_ Ce haut n'est pas de son âge, grommela Draco.

_ Papa poule, lança malicieusement Harry à son encontre.

_ Non, papa qui se soucie de sa fille, contredit le Prince des Serpentard entre ses dents.

_ Papa poule, confirma Blaise. »

Grommelant de plus belle, Draco se renfrogna dans son siège.

« Et vous ? Vous avez bientôt terminé ? demanda Harry.

_ Il nous manque plus qu'à aller récupérer celui d'Alex à la boutique mais sinon c'est bon, lui répondit Ron. »

Opinant en silence, Harry plongea dans la lecture du menu.

xx

« Tout le monde a fait son choix ? demanda Ron. »

Les trois autres personnes installées à la table acquiescèrent.

« Ok, poursuivit le roux, donnez-moi les numéros de vos desserts et puis j'irai passer la commande. 'Ry, tu viendras me donner un coup de main pour les porter ? »

Une fois les numéros soigneusement notés, Ron se leva de table et se dirigea vers le comptoir, Harry sur les talons. Là, il donna la liste à une serveuse puis il s'assit sur l'un des tabourets en attendant que leurs commandes soient prêtes. Harry l'imita.

« Bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? lui demanda directement le brun. Je me doute que tu n'as pas seulement besoin de mon aide pour porter les commandes parce que tu aurais tout simplement pu attendre qu'une serveuse passe nous voir. »

Ron soupira et il se tordit nerveusement les doigts pendant un petit moment avant de se lancer :

« C'est à propos de Noël, amorça-t-il.

_ Oui.

_ Et de Blaise.

_ … Tu ne sais pas quoi lui offrir, devina Harry. »

Ron acquiesça faiblement.

« Plus j'y pense et plus je suis perdu ! se lamenta-t-il. Blaise est riche, il peut s'acheter absolument tout ce qu'il veut alors… alors je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui offrir qui lui ferait vraiment plaisir…

_ Tu… Tu ne vois pas ce qui ferait plaisir à Blaise…, répéta Harry en plissant les yeux.

_ Bah non…

_ Tu n'en as _vraiment_ aucune idée ? »

Parce que Harry savait parfaitement ce qui ferait _très_ plaisir au basané…

Face au regard plein de sous-entendus du brun, Ron finit par comprendre de quoi il voulait parler.

« _Harry_ ! s'offusqua-t-il.

_ Quoi ? Je suis sûr que _ça_ lui fera extrêmement plaisir. »

Les joues du rouquin s'empourprèrent légèrement.

« Peut-être mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à lui donner _ça_…, bougonna-t-il.

_ De toute façon, c'est de Blaise que l'on parle. Qu'importe ce que tu lui offriras, ça lui fera automatiquement plaisir.

_ Ton raisonnement ne m'aide pas, grommela Ron.

_ Mais il est vrai.

_ … C'est juste que je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un parfait abruti quand il me tendra mon cadeau et que je verrai qu'il est absolument sublime…

_ Tu as peur qu'il t'achète quelque chose de super cher?

_ Non. J'en ai déjà parlé avec lui et on a fixé un montant à ne pas dépasser.

_ … Tu sais, si Blaise veut te couvrir de cadeaux, ce n'est pas dans un mauvaise intention. Il veut juste prendre soin de toi et te faire plaisir.

_ Je sais mais comme que je ne peux pas en faire autant je préfère qu'il évite, ça me met mal-à-l'aise… Sinon, tu sais ce que tu vas offrir à Malfoy ? »

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

« J'hésite entre lui acheter un cadeau que j'aurais choisi ou lui donner ce qu'il veut vraiment…, répondit-il.

_ … Ton corps, devina Ron.

_ Mon corps nu et sans défense, confirma Harry.

_ Au moins si tu ne trouves rien d'intéressant, tu sais quoi faire en dernier recours. »

Harry fit la moue.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que donner mon corps à Dray soit un choix judicieux. Surtout après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir…

_ Mais il n'a pas le droit de se venger, si ?

_ Ron, on parle de Draco Malfoy là. Je me doute déjà qu'une fois ma semaine en tant que dominant terminée, il tentera de se venger d'une manière ou d'une autre alors je ne pense pas que lui donner mon corps comme cadeau de Noël soit très intelligent. Et comme il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, je suis sûr que son cerveau grouille déjà de choses perverses à me faire subir ainsi que d'excuses vaseuses pour s'expliquer. »

Ce fut au tour du roux de faire la moue : il était vrai qu'il valait mieux rester prudent étant donné la personne concernée…

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais il s'interrompit en voyant que son ami ne le regardait plus : son regard avait été happé par ce qu'il se passait dehors.

En dirigeant ses yeux dans la même direction, Ron put voir que non loin de la boutique, James se promenait en compagnie d'un Grégory aux aussi joues roses que lui permettait sa peau naturellement tannée, qui semblait être aux anges.

Un sourire tendre flottait sur les lèvres du brun. Il espérait vraiment que, grâce à ses conseils, son fils y verrait plus clair dans ses sentiments.

HPDMHPDM

« Tu as froid ? »

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine inquiète de l'aîné Thomas-Finnigan. Ce dernier était emmitouflé dans un chaud manteau, une épaisse écharpe entourait son cou et des gants, tous aussi épais, recouvraient ses mains. Malgré tout, le bout de son nez était aussi rouge que l'autorisait son bronzage naturel et les petits flocons prisonniers de ses boucles auburns ainsi que ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux noisettes inquiets le rendaient encore plus craquant aux yeux du blond.

« Un peu aux mains, avoua le Serpentard. »

Face à cette réponse, Grégory jeta un œil à ses gants qui gardaient les siennes bien au chaud. C'était un vrai coup de bol qu'il les ait sur lui le jour de leur disparition mais James n'avait pas eu cette chance. Et donc, alors que le froid mordant gelait toutes personnes s'aventurant dehors pour une durée trop longue, les gants super chaud du blond se trouvaient sagement dans le futur. Et malheureusement, une telle efficacité contre le froid n'existait pas encore dans les gants du passé.

« Oublie, je ne prendrai pas tes gants, grogna James, avisant du regard de son ami.

_ Mais…

_ Grég, non. »

Sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis, la moue inquiète du métisse s'accentua.

_ Tu… Tu veux qu'on rentre dans une boutique ? s'empressa de proposer Grégory. Pour que tu puisses te réchauffer un peu.

_ Non, c'est bon. »

Le sourire de James s'agrandit face à la mine décontenancée du métisse. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas le forcer mais savoir qu'il avait froid l'ennuyait beaucoup.

Soudain, les yeux noisettes du mulâtre s'éclairèrent d'un seul coup.

« Ne bouge pas, d'accord ? demanda-t-il à James. »

Sans même attendre la réponse du blond, le bleu et bronze se rua dans la boutique qui lui faisait face.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit avec un sourire victorieux en tenant dans ses mains une sorte de tube que James ne reconnut pas. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Grégory cassa le tube de façon à récupérer deux petits morceaux avant de mettre le reste dans sa poche. Ensuite, il frotta doucement les deux morceaux entre ses mains tout en soufflant doucement dessus.

« Donne-moi tes mains, demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé. »

James obéit et il regarda, avec curiosité, Grégory glisser un morceau dans chacun de ses gants.

Le Serpentard sentit immédiatement une douce chaleur entourer ses mains, réchauffant peu à peu ses doigts gelés.

« Ça va mieux ? s'enquit le métisse. »

James acquiesça vivement en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Merci ! »

Grégory sourit à son tour mais il se troubla rapidement et ses joues rougirent autant que possible quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du blond. Gêné, il s'empressa de reculer, la tête basse.

James décida de ne pas l'en empêcher pour cette fois.

La journée se passait vraiment à merveille !

Le métisse avait été un peu déstabilisé quand James avait pris place à ses côtés lors du petit-déjeuner mais après plusieurs minutes à bafouiller, les jours rouges et le regard fuyant, Grégory avait fini par se reprendre. Non sans difficulté, il avait exposé le planning d'aujourd'hui au Serpentard et ils avaient quitté Poudlard pour Près-Au-Lard une fois leur repas englouti.

James était vraiment sur un petit nuage. Comme à son habitude, Grégory s'était montré un peu gêné par sa présence permanente à ses côtés mais ça n'empêchait pas le blond de passer une excellente journée ! Et puis James trouvait le Serdaigle plus que craquant avec ses joues rouges et sa manière de bégayer quand il le regardait longtemps ou qu'il le touchait.

Le Serpentard avait d'ailleurs tenté de le prendre par la main mais son geste avait provoqué une telle crise de tremblements de la part du mulâtre qu'il avait préféré le lâcher.

Mais malgré sa gêne et son cœur tambourinant comme un malade dans sa poitrine, Grégory n'en était pas moins au petit soin pour l'homme de sa vie, faisant de son possible pour qu'il ne soit pas dans l'inconfort et pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. De ce côté-là, il n'avait rien à craindre : le simple fait de se tenir près de lui et de sentir son entêtante odeur de cerise suffisait amplement à James.

Ses journées avec Grégory reflétaient vraiment ce dernier : douces, calmes et chastes.

James se sentait vraiment bien avec lui. Il se sentait un peu comme un prince qu'un preux chevalier courtiserait, même si ça faisait un peu fleur bleue.

« O… On continue ? proposa Grégory. »

James hocha énergiquement la tête et suivit le Serdaigle.

HPDMHPDM

La liberté ! _Enfin_ !

Pour la première fois depuis sept jours, Draco Malfoy se réveilla avec le sourire : il avait passé sa dernière nuit dans le dortoir des Lions. Sa semaine de torture touchait à sa fin, il était libre ! Plus de Lions et, plus important encore, il allait reprendre sa place au-dessus de son amour ! D'accord le brun était très doué au-dessus, mais ça n'empêchait pas le Serpentard de préférer le prendre.

Souriant de plus belle, Draco se plut à titiller les boucles brunes de son petit-copain qui dormait toujours entre ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry finit pas entrouvrir un œil ensommeillé. Avisant du sourire resplendissant de sa moitié, il ne put retenir un petit sourire amusé.

« Dray, murmura-t-il d'une voix assoupie, les termes du pari étaient que lorsque j'en fait la demande on aille tous les deux dans le dortoir des Lions. Donc même si la semaine est terminée, ton séjour chez les rouges et ors ne l'est pas forcément… »

Et alors que le visage de Draco se tordait dans l'effroi, Harry ferma tranquillement les yeux, se délectant de savoir que les rêves de retour dans son dortoir de Draco se brisaient en mille morceaux.

Enfin, le rouge et or avait beau dire, il n'était pas sûr de retenter l'expérience de dormir chez les Lions avec sa moitié de si tôt parce que même si cette dernière faisait des efforts, la soirée se terminait presque toujours par une dispute. Tant et si bien que la plupart du temps, ils se couchaient tous en étant en colère. En effet, malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des piques aux Lions se trouvant dans le dortoir et Dean, Seamus, Ron et Neville les laissaient rarement couler et ils y répondaient souvent avec virulence. Et l'inverse était également vrai. Ils avaient juste passé tellement d'années à se disputer que cette tendance ressortait toute seule chez les deux parties. Et le fait que Blaise soit souvent là, aux côtés de Ron, n'arrangeait rien même s'il ne dormait pas dans le dortoir.

Tout était beaucoup plus calme quand Draco et lui étaient chez les Serpentard. Surtout que le pauvre Théodore y était tout seul. Bon, Hermione venait très souvent passer la soirée avec lui mais quand même !

Tout cela pour dire que Harry comptait attendre un peu que leurs relations s'améliorent et se stabilisent avant de retourner dans son dortoir avec Draco. Mais bien sûr, pour le moment il se garderait bien de révéler cette information au blond…

HPDMHPDM

« Alors ? Comment tu te sens maintenant que le pari est terminé ? »

Draco accorda à Blaise un sourire resplendissant.

« Je me sens tout léger, répondit-il. Et j'ai tellement hâte de redécouvrir l'étroitesse de Harry ! Il est très bon au-dessus mais je dois avouer que son petit cul étroit m'a beaucoup manqué.

_ Et sinon… comment comptes-tu te venger ? »

A ces mots, le blond posa sur son ami un regard interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

_ Dray, 'Ry est peut-être génial au-dessus il t'a quand même fait subir des choses très cochonnes. Et ce n'est pas ton genre de laisser passer ce genre d'affront. Tu n'es pas un Serpentard pour rien.

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, s'entêta Draco. Il n'est vraiment dans mon intention de me venger… »

Mais quelque chose dans le visage de Draco confortait Blaise dans son idée de départ : son ami mijotait quelque chose, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Quant à savoir de quoi il s'agissait…

Blaise sortit brusquement de ses pensées en notant que le visage, pourtant serein, de l'Héritier Malfoy s'était à présent renfrogné. Le bistré tourna son regard dans la même direction que celle de son ami et ce qu'il vit le sourire : non loin d'eux, Christopher enlaçait étroitement un James tout sourire. Pour une fois, le blond était parfaitement détendu et il riait aux éclats en réponse à ce que lui disait le Gryffondor.

Voilà donc ce qui énervait à ce point son meilleur ami…

« Arrête de psychoter, dit Blaise à son ami. Ils ne font rien de mal. »

Draco ne lui répondit que par un sourd grognement.

« Et puis il faut bien que James fasse un choix, ajouta le bistré.

_ Eh bien il pourrait choisir l'abstinence, grogna Draco. »

Blaise roula des yeux.

« Papa poule, lui lança-t-il

_ Je ne suis _pas_ un papa poule ! contredit Draco. »

Ignorant les dires de son meilleur ami, Blaise se dirigea à grands pas vers l'endroit où leur moitié respective les attendait.

xx

« Chris, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, souffla James.

_ Ah oui ? »

Face au regard pétillant de malice de Christopher, James ne put retenir un rire.

Le Gryffondor se pencha ensuite en avant dans l'intention de prendre possession des lèvres du blond et se fit l'une des rares fois où ledit blond ne bougea pas. Christopher put donc sans problème embrasser fougueusement celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis tant d'années.

Comme d'habitude, le baiser enflamma complètement James : il commença à avoir anormalement chaud, son cœur semblait vouloir danser la samba, des frissons traversèrent son échine, ses joues s'empourprèrent, ses membres se mirent peu à peu à trembler et des papillons prirent vie au creux de son ventre.

Une fois le baiser terminé, le blond eut besoin d'un petit moment pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Il plongea ensuite dans les yeux dorés du demi-lycanthrope et encore une fois il se sentit… bien, en sécurité.

Contrairement à Grégory, Christopher était détendu et les journées que James passaient avec lui était plus… folles et moins chastes. En effet, en s'apercevant que le Serpentard ne fuyait ni ses caresses, ni ses baisers, le Lion en profitait largement sans pour autant aller trop loin : son but était avant tout de séduire le vert et argent et de lui faire comprendre que c'était de lui dont il était amoureux. Alors gaspiller les quelques jours qu'il avait en sa compagnie en ne faisant que le tripoter risquait de faire croire au blond que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui n'était que sexuel et cela ne jouerait absolument pas en sa faveur ! Et puis il ne voulait pas gâcher ses journées avec James en le mettant en rogne parce qu'il l'aurait fait bander en plein milieu d'un couloir !

Le Lion faisait donc de son mieux pour contrôler sa libido.

James riait beaucoup quand il était avec le rouge et or. Et il se plaisait énormément à se blottir dans les bras du demi-lycanthrope, à se laisser enivrer par son odeur corporelle et à sentir des baisers parsemer son visage.

Comme ça, confortablement installé dans son cocon improvisé, il lui semblait que rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver, qu'il était en totale sécurité. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se lâcher, faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à en subir les conséquences car le rouge et or serait toujours là pour le protéger de tout mal.

James était heureux. Il avait l'impression de revenir dans le passé et de se retrouver de nouveau avec le jeune garçon avec qui il passait tant de temps quand il était petit. Enfin, avant que la présence dudit jeune garçon ne provoque d'inexplicables fourmillements dans son entrejambe…

Le Serpentard avait un peu chaud, son cœur battait un peu plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé, il ressentait d'agréables picotements dans son ventre, mais ce n'était pas très dérangeant. C'était même une sensation plutôt grisante dans laquelle l'aîné Malfoy se plaisait à s'enfoncer.

Christopher leva l'une de ses mains au niveau de son visage afin de caresser tendrement sa joue.

« Prêt à poursuivre cette journée avec moi ? demanda-t-il. »

James acquiesça vivement.

Pourtant, les deux adolescents ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre, ils étaient comme déconnectés du monde extérieur.

Après une brève hésitation, le demi-lycanthrope reprit possession des lèvres de James dans un baiser tendre et langoureux.

Perdu dans la sensation des douces lèvres posées contre les siennes, James ne remarqua même pas la personne qui se trouvait non loin d'eux et qui les regardait avec une mine torve…

xx

Valentin sentit son cœur se serrer d'un coup quand il vit l'homme qu'il aimait se faire bécoter par le demi-lycanthrope. Et le pire c'était que, contrairement à son habitude, le blond le laissait faire sans brocher. Il semblait même beaucoup apprécier ces touchés… !

Le ténébreux soupira. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui ferait aussi mal de voir James se faire courtiser par Christopher et Grégory. Avant il s'en fichait un peu parce que le blond recalait le demi-lycanthrope dès qu'il tentait de l'enlacer ou autre et puis lui aussi pouvait tenter de l'approcher mais là, il devait regarder son blond se faire câliner tout en restant à l'écart. Et à chaque fois qu'il était témoin d'une scène plus ou moins démonstrative, une effroyable douleur s'installait dans sa poitrine. Et le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien dire ni rien faire. Il devait se contenter de tourner les talons.

Enfonçant profondément ses mains dans ses poches, l'aîné Black-Snape se força à avancer.

Il avait seulement fait quelques pas lorsque quelqu'un le saisit brusquement par le poignet et le tira à l'intérieur d'une salle.

« Papa ? s'étonna Valentin en voyant de qui il s'agissait. »

En effet, c'était le potioniste qui l'avait attiré dans sa salle de classe. Il paraissait inquiet.

Et un peu qu'il était inquiet ! Depuis quelques temps, son fils semblait sensiblement déprimé : il ne passait plus son temps à le faire chier, traînait dans les couloirs avec un regard vide et plus rien ne semblait vraiment l'intéresser.

Severus se faisait donc de plus en plus de soucis ! En plus, il ne savait toujours pas quelle était l'origine des cicatrices qui recouvraient le corps de son aîné ce qui accentuait son inquiétude : si elles étaient la conséquence d'une dépression semblable à celle qu'il connaissait en ce moment ou… s'il lui ressemblait un peu trop…, le Serpentard risquait de se remettre à déconner.

« Papa, est-ce que… est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit le Serpentard.

_ Je te retourne la question.

_ … Papa, je ne comprends pas trop où tu veux en venir là…, confessa Valentin.

_ Valentin, tu me sembles un peu… à côté de tes pompes en ce moment.

_ Et ?

_ Et ça m'inquiète. Depuis que James a commencé à…

_ On peut ne pas en parler ? le coupa immédiatement Valentin, un net inconfort transparaissant de sa gestuelle. »

Severus lâcha un profond soupir et après quelques secondes d'hésitations, il décida de mettre, une nouvelle fois, les pieds dans le plat :

« Val, d'où viennent tes cicatrices ? »

A ces mots, le ténébreux leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pitié, pas encore ! soupira-t-il.

_ Si, encore. Et je continuerai jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une réponse.

_ Eh bien tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge, bougonna le Serpentard.

_ Val…

_ C'est bon Papa ! Je vais _bien_ ! Et même si je n'ai pas trop le moral en ce moment, je t'assure que je ne vais pas refaire mes anciennes conneries. »

Face au refus catégorique de son fils de répondre à cette simple question, Severus ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Le potioniste avait les yeux rivés sur son fils mais ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt de craquer.

Après un énième soupir, Severus décida d'être direct avec le ténébreux : une question le taraudait depuis un bout de temps et il était grand temps qu'il obtienne une réponse franche.

« As-tu essayé de te suicider ? »

Une fois la bombe lâchée, les yeux de Valentin s'écarquillèrent au maximum. Il resta quelques minutes, complètement interdit, avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? demanda-t-il. Franchement Papa, je m'aime beaucoup trop pour attenter à ma vie.

_ Désolé mais j'avais besoin d'être sûr.

_ Eh bien je peux t'assurer que me tuer ne faisait pas partie de mes intentions… »

Le potioniste se rasséréna aussitôt. L'optique du suicide avait tourné encore et encore dans sa tête, l'empêchant même de trouver le sommeil par moment. L'idée que son fils aurait pu essayer de commettre un acte aussi grave suffisait à lui retourner l'estomac. Il s'était rassuré comme il le pouvait, avait essayé de se convaincre qu'il se faisait des idées mais il n'avait pu s'enlever véritablement cette image de la tête. Alors le fait que Valentin lui rit au nez en l'entendant évoquer le suicide et qu'il lui dise clairement que c'était des conneries le soulageait grandement.

Mais le potioniste n'en fut pas complètement tranquillisé pour autant : il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé, ni ce qu'il devait faire pour s'assurer que cela ne se reproduise pas. Valentin avait beau lui dire qu'il avait compris la leçon, Severus n'en était pas moins inquiet.

Et puis quand il avait évoqué le suicide, Valentin lui avait ri au nez mais il avait quelque chose dans son visage qui ne l'avait pas rassuré…

«…Tu as quand même essayé de te faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le professeur de potion avait posé cette question sur un ton tellement bas que Valentin faillit ne pas l'entendre.

« Quoi ? fit-il.

_ Tu n'as pas essayé de te suicider mais tu t'es volontairement fait du mal, répéta Severus. Ce n'était pas accidentel, je me trompe ? »

Valentin ne répondit pas mais le voile de tristesse qui imprégna son visage ainsi que le silence gêné qui suivit l'affirmation de son Papa le firent pour lui.

« Tel père, tel fils j'imagine, souffla Valentin à mi-voix.

_ Pourquoi ? lui demanda simplement Severus, en ignorant l'allusion de son aîné.

_ … On pourrait parler d'autre chose ?

_ _Non_, lui répondit fermement le professeur de potion. »

Severus voyait bien dans les yeux du ténébreux qu'il était entrain de lui faire revivre une douloureuse expérience mais l'ex-Serpentard savait qu'il ne serait pas tranquille avant d'avoir lever le voile sur cette sombre histoire. Ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal d'obliger Valentin à revenir sur cette pénible partie de sa vie mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Pourquoi ? répéta le professeur.

_ …Je… J'essayais de faire diminuer la douleur…, souffla Valentin.

_ Quel douleur ?

_ … Est-ce qu'on peut…

_ _Non_. »

Valentin regarda brièvement autour de lui, à la recherche d'une sortie, mais il savait que quand bien même il réussissait à s'échapper, son Papa ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse.

Gesticulant inconfortablement sur place, le vert et argent passa fébrilement sa main sur son visage avant d'humecter ses lèvres sèches.

Il finit cependant par se calmer et son regard, empli de douleur et de tristesse, était plongé dans le vide lorsqu'il dit d'une voix basse et teintée d'une certaine langueur :

« Es-tu déjà tombé si profondément amoureux d'une personne… qu'il te semble que plus rien n'a d'importance sinon elle ? Que tout ce que tu es amené à vouloir c'est son bonheur et qu'à la _seconde_ où tu la vois s'éloigner de toi, que tu la vois aller vers d'autres personnes, une… _horrible_ douleur s'empare de ta poitrine, se fond dans tes entrailles et te prend au corps. Une douleur tellement ardue que tu serais prêt à tout pour seulement… la diminuer un peu… Et puis quand tu la vois _flirter_ avec ces autres personnes, la douleur s'intensifie… Tu meurs simplement d'envie de la récupérer, de la prendre dans tes bras et de la garder rien que pour toi. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle est près de toi que tu te sens bien. Que tu te sens… entier et serein. Alors tu fais tout pour la garder. Mais dès qu'elle s'éloigne, la douleur revient. Intense et… insupportable… Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

_ … Non. »

Un petit sourire amusé étira immédiatement les lèvres de Valentin qui ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Papa, tu ne devrais pas oublier que j'ai eu droit au ''comment j'ai rencontré ton père et comment on est tombé amoureux'', pouffa-t-il. »

La mâchoire de Severus se crispa brusquement mais il préféra ignorer l'intervention de son fils.

« Tu es entrain de me dire que c'est pour ça que tu t'es fait du mal ? demanda-t-il.

_ … Je suis entrain de te dire que j'en avais marre d'être baladé dans tous les sens. J'ai essayé d'oublier James et… disons que ça n'a pas fonctionné…

_ … Valentin tu…

_ Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? Le pire c'est que je sais que je ne suis pas le seul. J'ai essayé de me bourrer le crâne en me disant que James ne pouvait choisir que moi parce que je suis raide dingue amoureux de lui et que le seul fait de l'imaginer loin de moi me brise le cœur mais… je ne suis pas le seul.

» Quand je regarde Christopher… je suis sûr qu'il la ressent aussi. La putain de douleur qui s'empare de moi quand James s'éloigne. Idem pour Grégory. Alors je me dis de plus en plus que… peut-être qu'il ne me choisira pas, moi. Peut-être qu'il préférera quelqu'un d'autre… Et plus j'y pense, plus je sens cette douleur grossir encore et encore… Et tu sais c'est quoi le plus étrange ? Le plus étrange, c'est que j'étais persuadé que perdre James me ferait péter un plomb. Que j'aurais laissé la colère m'envahir et que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi… Mais étrangement, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il se passe.

» Plus j'ai l'impression de le perdre et plus… une certaine langueur s'empare de moi. Une langueur qui me donne l'impression que… rien n'a plus d'importance. À quoi bon me mettre en colère ? Ça ne servirait à rien… Et plus le temps passe, plus ce sentiment augmente : que rien n'a d'importance… J'en viens même à penser que je pourrais… me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, ça n'aurait pas d'importance non plus… Ça me permettrait juste de faire taire cette… _insupportable_ douleur qui sévit dans mon corps… »

S'arrêtant enfin dans sa tirade, les yeux de Valentin se posèrent sur son Papa et un sourire amusé se dessina de nouveau sur son visage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'aime beaucoup trop pour me suicider. »

Le faible sourire de Valentin s'agrandit mais son Papa n'y répondit pas. Le visage fermé et l'inquiétude ayant envahi ses yeux sombres, le professeur faisait de son mieux pour ne pas céder à la panique après tout ce que son fils venait de lui dire.

« Tu t'aimes trop pour te suicider mais pas assez pour ne pas te faire du mal…, nota tristement le potioniste. »

Valentin ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? demanda brusquement Severus. »

_ Hum ?

_ Afin d'oublier James, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Quelle est la cause de toutes tes cicatrices ? »

Valentin baissa la tête et sa mâchoire se crispa. Severus crut pendant un instant que son fils allait de nouveau s'enfermer dans le mutisme mais finalement il ouvrit la bouche :

« Je… J'ai déconné, répondit-il.

_ Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

_ Et bien tu vas devoir t'en contenter. »

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ce fut le moment que choisit Valentin pour lever les yeux vers lui et le potioniste sut, à la lueur de détermination qui brillait dans le regard de son aîné, qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus.

L'ex-vert et argent poussa un soupir de lassitude : pourquoi le ténébreux devait-il lui ressembler autant, hein ? Et surtout à propos de ces côtés-_là_ de sa personnalité… !

Cette dernière pensée le fit tiquer : si Valentin lui ressemblait autant alors peut-être que… Voyons, qu'est-ce que _lui_ aurait fait s'il avait été à ce point déprimé… ? Se connaissant il aurait certainement…

Le visage de l'ex-Serpentard se décomposa aussitôt et son visage perdit toute couleur.

« Par Merlin, souffla-t-il. S'il-te-plaît. _S'il-te-plaît_, dis-moi que tu n'as pas… »

Valentin ne dit pas un mot mais ses yeux devinrent fuyants et il baissa la tête, penaud.

Pris de soudains tremblements, Severus rejeta vivement sa tête en arrière puis il passa une main tremblante sur son visage alors qu'il digérait peu à peu l'information qu'il venait de recevoir tout en essayant de rester le plus calme possible afin de réprimer son envie de secouer son fils comme un cocotier et de lui hurler dessus de façon à faire rentrer un minimum de plomb dans sa tête apparemment un peu trop vide.

Devant lui, Valentin avait des airs d'un petit garçon de 5 ans qu'on aurait surpris entrain de faire des dessins sur les murs alors que cela lui avait déjà été interdit. Sauf que là, le jeune homme n'avait pas fait de dessins sur un mur quelconque. Non, ce qu'il avait fait était beaucoup plus grave.

« Oh Merlin, gémit Severus. Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin.

_ Papa je… »

Le ténébreux ne termina pas sa phrase : son Papa venait de lui asséner une gifle cinglante qui lui laissa la joue droite en feu.

Par réflexe, le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour s'indigner mais il la referma presque aussitôt : même lui devait avouer que sur ce coup-là, il l'avait amplement méritée.

« Mais QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ! rugit le potioniste -encore heureux que la pièce était sous _silencio_.

_ Je… J'ai déconné et…, bafouilla pitoyablement le jeune homme.

_ _Tu as déconné_ ? TU AS DECONNE ! C'EST ÇA TON EXCUSE ?! Mais Merlin Val, tu aurais pu _mourir_ ! Tu le sais ça ? »

Valentin ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais il voyait clairement que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire calmerait son Papa. Il savait qu'il avait stupidement mis sa vie en danger et qu'il avait sérieusement merdé. Il avait parfaitement conscience de tout ça et il n'était _pas du tout_ dans ses intentions de recommencer. Le problème c'était qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait faire comprendre ça à son Papa.

En face de lui, Severus ne savait pas comment réagir. Il faisait les cents pas en murmurant des phrases sans queue ni tête et en passant nerveusement sa main sur son visage livide et dans ses cheveux.

Il ne comprenait pas comment son fils avait pu faire une chose aussi terrible envers lui-même ! Enfin, il le comprenait un peu mais savoir qu'il était passé à l'acte lui déchirait le cœur. Même lui n'était jamais allé aussi loin !

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me ressemble autant sur ce point-là ?_ pensa-t-il tristement_. »_

Il voyait bien le remord, la grande tristesse et la culpabilité dans le regard de son fils, signe qu'il s'en voulait énormément et qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais commettre un tel acte, mais le potioniste n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

« Je… J'ai bien retenu la leçon, essaya d'apaiser Valentin. Je ne le referai plus, je t'assure et…

_ Et s'il ne te choisit pas ? »

Le ténébreux leva aussitôt vers son Papa un regard interloqué.

Le professeur s'était finalement campé devant lui et le regard qu'il avait posé sur lui était ferme mais Valentin y décelait également beaucoup d'inquiétude.

« Si James ne te choisit pas, reprit Severus, tu peux toujours m'assurer que tu ne le referas plus ? »

Le premier réflexe qu'eut Valentin fut d'ouvrir la bouche afin d'assurer à son Papa que ça ne changerait rien mais il la referma avant qu'un mot ne puisse sortir de sa gorge : en y réfléchissant bien, le ténébreux s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à cette option…

Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas retenter cette expérience mais à l'idée de perdre James il… Il ne savait plus trop où il se situait…

Et puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers cet été pourri durant lequel il s'était foutu en l'air. Il repensa surtout à après : à son séjour à l'hôpital, à ses amis, à ses parents, à ses _petits frères_…

Valentin leva vers son Papa un regard déterminé.

« Oui, répondit-il d'une voix ferme. Même si James ne me choisit pas, je ne le referai plus. »

Severus ne dit rien pendant un moment, jaugeant son fils afin de déterminer s'il disait vrai ou non. Finalement, quelque chose dans le regard du ténébreux le persuada : toute la détermination qui s'y reflétait ainsi que l'absence de doutes et d'hésitations. Là, le potioniste sut que son aîné était sincère : même si James ne le choisissait pas, il ne se foutrait pas en l'air de cette manière.

Mais malheureusement, ça ne prouvait pas que le ténébreux ne se ferait pas du mal autrement…

Et alors que Severus s'était senti mieux pendant un instant, l'inquiétude le ravagea de nouveau.

« Je peux y aller ? »

Valentin avait parlé d'une voix basse et frêle, presque étranglée, mais elle suffit à faire sortir son Papa de ses pensées.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui et, avisant de sa petite mine, il se sentit coupable : l'été dernier n'avait vraiment pas été une période facile pour le ténébreux et Severus voyait bien que ça lui faisait très mal de s'y replonger.

Le potioniste n'était pas tellement rassuré quant à ce dont son fils était capable si son cœur était brisé mais il décida qu'il l'avait assez torturé pour le moment.

Severus avait la gorge trop sèche pour parler aussi il se contenta d'acquiescer rapidement.

Après un timide ''merci'', Valentin sortit de la pièce. Il se força à ignorer Christopher qui câlinait toujours un James tout sourire puis il s'enfonça, sans but, dans le château.

xx

« Tout va bien ? »

Cette question sortit brusquement Grégory de ses pensées.

Le métisse papillota des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, comme s'il sortait d'un profond sommeil, et il mit quelques instants afin de reconnaître la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Je… Je vais bien Papa, affirma-t-il d'une toute petite voix. »

Seamus, car c'était bien lui qui lui avait parlé, fronça les sourcils : les paroles de son fils ne le convainquaient pas le moins du monde.

Le bleu et bronze avait vraiment une petite mine ces derniers temps, il se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même et il semblait avoir perdu l'appétit et le sommeil.

Tout cela suffisait à alarmer ses proches et, bien sûr, ses deux papas. Mais bien sûr, la raison de cette brusque dépression était évidente pour tout le monde : James. D'ailleurs, l'Irlandais n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant voir Christopher et James qui s'embrassaient tendrement.

Le blond soupira : ça lui faisait vraiment mal de voir son fils dans cet état mais malheureusement, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'aider.

« Greg…, dit-il.

_ Je vais bien, le coupa immédiatement le mulâtre.

_ Mais tu…

_ Vraiment Papa je… Je vais bien, d'accord ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part dudit Papa, Grégory tourna les talons.

HPDMHPDM

« Ça te dirait qu'on dorme ensemble ? »

Quand Blaise lui avait posé cette question alors qu'il était entrain de le cajoler, Ron avait immédiatement accepté. L'idée de s'endormir puis de se réveiller dans le creux des bras de son petit-copain lui convenait tout à fait ! Rien qu'un câlin de la part de Blaise suffisait à le mettre sur un petit nuage alors s'il lui faisait un câlin prolongé pendant plusieurs heures… ! Ils seraient endormis mais quand même !

Et puis le roux s'imaginait parfaitement se réveiller en face du visage souriant ou paisiblement endormi du bistré ou encore que ce dernier l'embrasse et le caresse pour le tirer doucement du sommeil…

Ron n'était sorti qu'avec deux filles alors un tel réveil n'avait jamais été possible. Hermione respectait beaucoup trop les règles pour rester dormir avec lui à Poudlard ou même chez lui et, Merlin soit loué, il n'avait jamais eu dans l'idée de dormir avec Lavande. Et en voyant comment Harry ou encore Dean et Seamus étaient réveillés par leur partenaire, le rouquin était devenu un peu envieux.

Avec Blaise ça semblait juste parfait. Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes, donc il n'y avait pas de problème de mixité, et puis ça ne les dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre de briser la règle qui leur imposait de dormir dans leur dortoir respectif.

Et puis, comme d'habitude avec Ron, la joie et l'excitation avait peu à peu fait place au stress et à l'angoisse : parce qu'au réveil, le roux était _loin_ d'être parfait ! Il se doutait que Blaise devait être incroyablement sexy quand il se réveillait, un peu comme ces personnes photogéniques quelque soit le moment, mais le rouquin ne faisait pas partie de ces gens-là.

Déjà, parvenir à le réveiller était en soi un exploit, ensuite il était très souvent grincheux au réveil – à un point que tous ses proches savaient qu'il valait mieux attendre 10 bonnes minutes avant de lui adresser la parole. Et puis il arrivait souvent qu'il ait mauvaise haleine, ce qui était loin d'être sexy. De plus, durant son sommeil, il n'était pas rare qu'il ronfle, bave, bouge dans tous les sens – il avait viré du lit la dernière personne avec qui il avait dormi – et quand il avait chaud, il lui arrivait de suer comme un bœuf et de se transformer en une véritable bouilloire !

Dernier petite chose : depuis qu'il était sexuellement attiré par le bistré, c'était avec une trique d'enfer qu'il se réveillait la plupart du temps…

En gros, dormir avec lui était un véritable cauchemar ! Et après réflexion, Ron ne voulait pas que Blaise découvre aussi vite à quel point il était imparfait et qu'il se lasse de devoir le supporter…

Il en avait parlé à Harry et ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop et que rien qu'il puisse faire dans son sommeil pourrait rebuter Blaise et le faire rompre avec lui mais pourtant le rouquin n'était pas convaincu. Il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

Donc Ron pensait sérieusement à décliner l'offre de son petit-ami. Le problème c'était que, connaissant le Serpentard, il n'accepterait pas sans avoir de raisons valables. Et le roux doutait qu'il accepte ses raisons comme étant ''valables''.

Ron poussa un profond soupir. Il ne voulait pas tout foirer avec Blaise aussi tôt !

« Tout va bien ? »

Ron sortit de ses pensées en entendant cette phrase et il tourna un regard surpris vers Dean.

Le jeune homme traînait dans les parages quand il l'avait vu assis sur les marches d'un escalier. Ron semblait au prise avec un problème vraiment épineux alors le basané s'était installé à ses côtés en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être l'aider.

En le reconnaissant, le roux se détendit instantanément et une mine désespérée déforma son visage.

« Blaise, devina aussitôt le bistré avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_ Il veut qu'on dorme ensemble ! gémit le rouquin.

_ Eh bah c'est génial, non ? Se réveiller entre les bras de Blaise… Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de mecs qui tuerait pour être à ta place.

_ Je sais, grogna Ron. »

Dean fronça les sourcils en avisant de la petite mine de son ami.

« Mais le problème c'est que… ? lui demanda Dean. Tu as peur qu'il te fasse cette demande dans le seul but de… coucher avec toi ? Parce que ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Blaise et…

_ Non ! Je sais que ce n'est pas son genre et qu'il veut juste _dormir_ avec moi. Le problème c… c'est que… Enfin, tu sais comment je suis quand je dors… ! »

Dean pouffa de rire : il était vrai que quand il dormait, Ron pouvait être assez… envahissant.

« Je ne veux pas que Blaise me voit dans cet état ! poursuivit le rouquin. Déjà que je ne joue dans la même catégorie que lui, si en plus je me mets à lui baver dessus et que je le jerte hors du lit… !

_ A mon avis, ce n'est pas ça qui va faire fuir Blaise, le contredit Dean. Ouvre un peu les yeux, ce gars est raide dingue amoureux de toi, alors ce n'est pas un peu de bave qui va y changer quelque chose. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'est ligué contre moi pour me dire ça ? rumina-t-il.

_ Mais parce que c'est vrai ! Ron, tu connais Blaise. Tu crois vraiment qu'il te quitterait pour quelque chose d'aussi futile ?

_ … Non, répondit faiblement le roux après un silence. Mais ça pourrait le dégoûter et…

_ Ron, vous avez _cinq_ enfants ensemble. Tu crois peut-être que vous faites lit à part depuis toutes ces années ?

_ … Non mais…

_ Alors où est le problème ?

_ … Je… Je veux juste… j'aimerais qu'il ne voit pas tous mes défauts maintenant… J'aimerais… J'aimerais juste… »

Ne sachant pas comment mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, le roux s'arrêta là.

Dean posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

« A mon avis, même si tu te mets à lui baver dessus Blaise ne te trouverait qu'encore plus mignon, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ron fit la moue.

Il était vrai qu'il se voyait bien se réveiller après avoir bavé comme un escargot et de trouver Blaise avec un sourire attendri sur le visage, décrétant qu'il était absolument _adorable_.

« Tu vois bien que j'ai raison ! s'exclama victorieusement Dean après avoir déchiffré l'expression faciale de son ami.

_ Mouais…, fit ledit ami.

_ … Si tu n'es toujours pas convaincu, je pense que le mieux c'est que tu en parles avec Blaise. »

La moue de Ron s'accentua.

« Le connaissant il va me dire que ça ne lui pose aucun problème…, bougonna-t-il.

_ Eh bah alors ne mets pas sa parole en doute et arrête de stresser ! Blaise t'aime plus que tout alors ce n'est pas ta conduite quand tu es endormi qui va le faire fuir ! Surtout qu'il va se marier avec toi ! »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du rouquin.

« Tu as sûrement raison, souffla-t-il.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

_ …Sinon, ça ne te dérange vraiment pas cette situation ? Je veux dire que Seamus matte sans arrêt Blaise et que… »

Dean leva les yeux ciels.

« … Parce qu'il ne te trompera jamais ! s'empressa de rajouter Ron. Et puis…

_ Je sais pertinemment que Seamus ne me trompera jamais. Je sais qu'il ne le fait pas exprès mais… il est vrai qu'à des moments j'aimerais bien qu'il soit comme Blaise et toi ou encore Harry et Malfoy et qu'il ne voie que moi… Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas possible… »

Ne sachant quoi dire pour réconforter son ami, Ron posa à son tour l'une de ses mains sur son épaule.

« Je me demande qui gagnerait, fit brusquement le bistré après un long silence.

_ Hum ? fit Ron.

_ Entre toi endormi et Seamus devant Blaise, expliqua Dean, je me demande qui baverait le plus… »

Le visage de Ron se renfrogna devant la plaisanterie et il donna une petite tape à son ami riant aux éclats pour le punir.

Une fois calmé, le basané se leva.

« Allez viens, dit-il à Ron, allons rejoindre les autres. »

HPDMHPDM

« Tu fais n'importe quoi ! pouffa James.

_ _Je_ fais n'importe quoi ? s'offusqua Valentin.

_ Oui, _tu_ fais n'importe quoi. »

La nuit était bien avancée mais pourtant les deux adolescents étaient dehors, couchés pelle-mêle dans l'épaisse couche de neige.

« On va se faire allumer…, prévint James. »

Valentin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et on peut savoir depuis quand tu te soucis de ça ? Tu dois avoir eu plus d'heure de colle que moi sachant qu'une grande partie des miennes sont dues à mon Papa.

_ Peut-être mais contrairement à toi, Gabe, Alex, Fred et moi ne sommes pas suicidaires. Nos conneries, on les fait à l'abri des regards et pas juste à côté de la chambre à coucher de Rusard…

_ Oh ! C'est pour ajouter… un peu de piquant, justifia Valentin.

_ Un peu de _piquant_ ! s'offusqua James. On va se faire hacher menu si on le réveille…

_ Pff, tu crois vraiment qu'il est là ? À mon avis, il est encore entrain de ratisser le château à la recherche d'élève à punir… »

James fit une moue que Valentin trouva adorable puis il bougea un peu, sous le corps du ténébreux, afin de se mettre plus à l'aise.

Même si la température extérieur descendait à plusieurs degrés en dessous de zéro, le blond n'avait pas froid. D'une part parce qu'il avait revêtu plusieurs couches de vêtements, d'autre part parce que le corps de Valentin lui tenait chaud, mais aussi parce qu'il s'amusait tellement avec l'aîné Black-Snape qu'il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de la température.

Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, James se perdit un moment dans le visage de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier était serein, son habituel sourire un peu arrogant y trônait et son regard pétillait de malice.

James passait vraiment du bon temps avec lui. En ces moments aussi, il avait l'impression de remonter le temps : quand il passait des jours entiers avec le ténébreux sans avoir de problème au niveau de son entrejambe. Il devait bien avouer que ça lui avait manqué de traîner ainsi avec Valentin. Et même si ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de le tripoter un peu, il se retenait beaucoup. De ce fait, James profitait pleinement de leurs petits moments seuls tous les deux.

Comme d'habitude quand il se retrouvait près de l'aîné Black-Snape, le cœur de James battait un peu plus vite, une douce chaleur s'emparait de son corps et il se sentait… bizarre. À chaque fois qu'il était en contact prolongé avec le ténébreux, il se troublait et il détestait ça ! Un Malfoy était censé avoir toujours le contrôle de la situation dans laquelle il était mais dès que James était avec Valentin, il le perdait aussitôt, le contrôle. Mais pour le moment, il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

C'était vraiment agréable. Avec Valentin, James se sentait… insouciant. Tous ses problèmes semblaient disparaître d'un coup, comme s'ils n'avaient plus d'importance. Avec lui, il se sentait libre de faire ce qu'il voulait…! Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se promener à poil dans la nuit que ça ne serait pas un problème ! Et même…

Sans même s'en apercevoir, James se mit de nouveau à bouger inconfortablement sous l'aîné Black-Snape et ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres du ténébreux qu'ils savaient très douces. En ce moment même, il avait l'irrépressible envie d'en prendre possession.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes que cette idée tournait encore et encore dans sa tête et, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il la chassait, elle revenait à chaque fois au galop.

Inconsciemment, son corps se mouva pour se rapprocher de celui de son interlocuteur. Mais, avant de se jeter complètement à l'eau, il se ravisa et se laissa retomber dans la neige.

Cette action fit soupirer Valentin.

« Décoince-toi, maugréa-t-il.

_ Q… Quoi ?

_ _Décoince-toi_, répéta Valentin. Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'embrasses que la Terre va arrêter de tourner. »

Les joues de James s'empourprèrent aussitôt.

« N… Non mais je…, bafouilla-t-il. Je… je ne voulais pas… »

L'état des joues du blond empira quand le visage de Valentin se rapprocha brusquement du sien. N'étant plus séparés que par quelques millimètres, le trouble du blond augmenta.

« James, James, James…, soupira le ténébreux. _Lâche-toi_ un peu ! La foudre ne va pas te tomber dessus parce que pour _une fois_ tu auras suivi l'une de tes envies ! Le temps où les Malfoy étaient encastrés dans une éducation stricte est révolue depuis ton Père, tu le sais ça. Tu peux embrasser qui bon te semble, il ne t'arrivera rien… Et puis… – il se rapprocha encore de James qui frissonna et se mit à trembler dangereusement – tu te sentirais… tellement mieux… si tu cédais _enfin_ à tes désirs et si tu cessais de les réprimer… Tu ne crois pas que tu te sentirais effectivement mieux ? »

A présent, Valentin était si près de lui que le bout de leurs nez se frôlaient. James sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, d'agréables frissons traversèrent son échine et ses joues prirent une jolie couleur coquelicot. Son cerveau était comme anesthésié et le blond en fut d'autant plus omnibulé par les lèvres si tentantes qui se trouvaient à seulement quelques millimètres des siennes.

Après tout, l'aîné Black-Snape avait raison : quel serait le mal de l'embrasser ? Ce n'était pas grand chose, il s'agissait là d'un simple baiser. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si c'était leur premier !

« Personne ne nous regarde, poursuivit Valentin, personne ne va te juger, personne ne va dire quoique ce soit. Tu peux sans problème… »

Le ténébreux s'interrompit quand une langue, plutôt timide, vint s'engouffrer dans la sienne. Les mains nues et froides de James s'étaient posées sur ses joues. Le blond avait finalement cédé à son envie : il avait prit possession des lèvres de Valentin qui semblaient le narguer depuis bien trop longtemps. Ce dernier prit rapidement le contrôle du baiser et James se perdit peu à peu dans cette merveilleuse sensation, tous les deux inconscients du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas si seuls que ça…

xx

« Tu n'as toujours pas terminé ? Je pensais que… »

Killian se tut en s'apercevant que son ami n'était pas du tout dans son assiette : le regard vide, une profonde tristesse et lassitude imprégnaient les traits de l'aîné Lupin. Doucement, le mulâtre s'approcha de lui.

Cela faisait une petite heure que Christopher était monté dans la tour d'astronomie afin d'étudier les étoiles. Il fallait qu'il termine un devoir mais il avait assuré à Killian qu'il n'en aurait au maximum que pour un quart d'heure et qu'il n'était donc pas nécessaire qu'il l'accompagne. Il ne voulait pas que son ''ange caramélisé'' attrape froid, sachant que le cadet Zabini-Weasley était sujet à ce genre de maladie.

Killian eut à peine à jeter un coup d'œil à la lunette du télescope pour voir ce qui mettait son ami dans un tel état.

Il soupira discrètement et s'assit près du demi-lycanthrope.

« Chris, amorça-t-il, je sais que tu es persuadé que James te choisira mais… Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler un peu du cas où…

_ S'il-te-plaît, ne me parle pas de ce genre de choses quand je suis au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, ok ? »

Une expression grave inscrite sur son visage, Killian acquiesça en silence.

Christopher ne voulait peut-être pas en parler mais il était tout à fait possible que James choisisse Grégory ou Valentin. Et dans ce cas-là… le métisse savait pertinemment que son ami ne le prendrait pas bien et il craignait un peu l'état dans lequel il se retrouverait et surtout ce qu'il ferait par la suite…

Levant les yeux vers le visage fermé de son ami, le mulâtre fit la moue. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le voir dans cet état et ce qui le tuait le plus, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser sa souffrance.

« D'une certaine manière, tu as de la chance, souffla soudainement Christopher.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu n'es pas amoureux d'une personne à un point qu'une atroce douleur s'empare de ta poitrine dès qu'elle s'éloigne de toi et que tu en viennes à vouloir en arracher ton cœur afin de ne plus souffrir… »

Christopher ne le vit pas, mais le visage de Killian s'assombrit aussitôt.

Il déglutit faiblement, entoura le bras de Christopher des siens et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu as sûrement raison, souffla-t-il doucement d'une voix un peu enrouée. J'ai de la chance. »

HPDMHPDM

« Tu te rends compte que tu ne m'avantages toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Ron alors qu'il frottait tendrement son nez contre la nuque du basané avant d'y déposer un chaste baiser.

« Oui…, répondit-il tranquillement.

_ J'aurais pourtant pensé que ça t'aurait fait plaisir que je batte Dray aux échecs…

_ Peuh, comme si tu avais une chance contre moi, que Weasley soit sur ton dos ou pas…, se moqua le blond. »

Allongés confortablement sur le moelleux tapis de la Salle Commune des Serpentard, Blaise et Draco faisaient une partie d'échec. Et comme il en avait prit l'habitude, Ron s'était allongé sur le dos de son petit-ami et le câlinait tendrement. Ce qui avait, bien sûr, comme conséquence de déconcentrer sensiblement ledit petit-ami…

« J'y peux rien, dès que tu es dans cette position j'ai envie de me coucher sur toi, bougonna Ron.

_ Je suis si confortable que ça ? s'enquit le bistré.

_ Plus que tu ne le crois. »

Sur ce, Ron mordilla l'oreille de Blaise qui gémit de complaisance.

« _Yerk_ ! siffla Draco. C'est dégoûtant. »

Pour le provoquer un peu plus, la petite langue rose du roux sortit de sa bouche et se mit à lécher le lobe de l'oreille du basané et ses mains se baladèrent sur son dos, ce que le Serpentard apprécia grandement.

« Dé-goû-tant…, grommela Draco. Je crois que je vais vomir.

_ De toute façon, il est où Harry ? lui demanda le bistré.

_ C'est vrai ça, vous êtes de vrais siamois en temps normal, ajouta Ron. »

En effet, Draco n'était pas accompagné de son brun. En fait, personne n'avait vu Harry depuis un bon moment et le plus étrange était que l'Héritier Malfoy ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure.

Un petit sourire qui ne dit rien à Ron se dessina alors sur le visage du Prince des Serpentard.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je t'assure qu'il va très bien.

_ … Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? lui demanda suspicieusement Ron.

_ Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit Draco. »

Le rouquin plissa les yeux mais il savait pertinemment que le blond ne céderait pas et encore moins pour lui ! Il baissa alors de nouveau ses yeux sur la nuque de Blaise et se remit à la parsemer tendres baisers.

xx

« Échec et mat ! »

Draco se saisit du roi de son ami mais ce dernier semblait s'en ficher comme d'une guigne : il était bien trop occupé à peloter son petit-copain.

Le blond lâcha un profond soupir : c'était vraiment trop dégoûtant.

Sans même un regard pour le couple qui se bécotait en gloussant, il se leva du tapis et sortit de la Salle. Après tout, il avait un Potter sur le feu…

Un sourire pervers étendu sur ses lèvres, Draco se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la Salle sur Demande. Le reconnaissant, elle le laissa rapidement passer et le Serpentard put ainsi retrouver son amoureux.

Sans prendre la peine de regarder le lit majestueux qui trônait au centre de la pièce, il se délesta de tous ses vêtements tout en ignorant les gémissements qui retentissaient derrière lui.

Une fois cela fait, il se décida enfin à s'avancer vers le lit et le spectacle qu'il vit le réjouit au plus au point : allongé sur le dos, complètement nu, attaché aux montants du lit, Harry lui était complètement offert.

Le brun avait une respiration haletante, son corps, recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur, tremblait à cause de l'effort qu'il fournissait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, ses yeux étaient complètement embués par le plaisir, sa bouche ne faisait que gémir, des frissons le parcouraient de part en part, la peau de ses poignets commençait à être marquée sous les cordages et le sexe tendu à l'extrême du Gryffondor semblait pleurer pour plus d'attentions. Pourtant, le Lion ne voulait pas encore se libérer, il voulait juste que son copain s'occupe enfin de lui au lieu de le laisser totalement frustré. Mais de toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, le brun aurait été incapable de se libérer.

Lentement, Draco s'approcha de lui dans une démarche dominatrice avec un sourire plus que satisfait sur les lèvres. Il s'installa entre les jambes écartées de Harry et le dévora du regard pendant de longues minutes sans rien dire avec un regard affamé.

« D… Dray…, souffla péniblement Harry.

_ Ta peau a bien absorbé, dis-moi, le coupa Draco en passant son index sur le gland rougi de sa moitié. »

Cette sadique caresse le fit se cambrer et gémir de plus belle.

Ignorant les suppliques de son brun, le regard de Draco se posa sur la table de chevet où trônait une multitudes d'objets et de produits – dont plusieurs potions revigorantes afin de faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Après une petite hésitation, il choisit un tube d'où, après avoir appuyé dessus, une substance semblable à la chantilly sortit. En le voyant faire, les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace. Il se mit à gigoter inconfortablement et son regard se fit suppliant.

« N… N…non… ne… ne fais pas…, haleta-t-il. »

Ignorant sa requête, Draco étala le produit sur le gland du brun ainsi que sur ses testicules.

Le corps de Harry se cambra aussitôt avec délice et un flot de gémissements sortit de sa bouche. Les frissons qu'il ressentait s'accentuèrent et son corps se mit à trembler frénétiquement.

Se penchant vers lui, Draco recouvrit les tétons de Harry de produit tout en fourrant sa tête dans son cou. Il huma un instant son odeur, lécha le suçon qui se trouvait là et chuchota au creux de son oreille :

« Tu devrais te sentir encore mieux dans quelques instants… Tu commences déjà à le sentir, non ? »

Mais même s'il avait voulu répondre à la question du blond, le rouge et or n'aurait pas pu le faire car sa bouche s'entêtait à proférer une litanie de gémissements et de suppliques. Au fur et à mesure que le produit pénétrait dans son corps, Harry s'enflamma vivement, n'attendant plus que la participation active de sa moitié.

« T… T… Tu n'es que… un sale rat, bafouilla le Lion. P… pourriture… je… je vais… te… te le faire… payer… »

Mais loin d'être inquiété, un sourire amusé élu domicile sur le visage du Prince des Serpentard.

« Tu devrais surveiller tes paroles, Harry. N'oublie pas qu'à cause d'elles je t'ai laissé dans cet état le temps d'une partie d'échec avec Blaise… »

Le Survivant se renfrogna aussitôt. Il essaya de fusiller son blond du regard mais étant donné qu'un brasier intense s'emparait peu à peu de lui - le laissant pantelant et avide de caresses-, le résultat n'était pas brillant.

Son sourire s'agrandissant de plus belle, Draco lécha ses doigts pour les nettoyer de toutes traces de produit puis il posa le tube pour saisir d'un pot rempli d'un contenu translucide.

Ignorant la crispation des muscles de Harry, il en enduisit généreusement trois de ses doigts.

« P… pas… encore…, supplia Harry. Je… s'il-te-plaît je… »

Mais Harry voyait bien dans le regard de Draco qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas.

« O… on avait dit… pas… de vengeance…, rappela Harry.

_ Mais je ne me venge pas, nia le Serpentard. Et puis on avait seulement dit que le perdant ne devait pas en tenir rigueur au gagnant pour ce qui lui aura fait subir. Et vois-tu Harry, je ne t'en tiens absolument pas rigueur. »

A ces mots, Draco enfonça vigoureusement ses trois doigts dans l'intimité du brun. Ce dernier se cambra avec virulence, ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'un coup et son érection devint encore plus douloureuse.

« Vois ça, poursuivit le blond en titillant le lobe de l'oreille du Gryffondor du bout de sa langue, comme un ''merci pour le bon temps que tu m'as fait passer''… »

Le blond avait beau dire, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il se vengeait. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu formuler la moindre phrase, les trois doigts s'activèrent en lui, imposant un rude mouvement de va-et-vient qui percutait à chaque fois sa prostate avec force.

Ses reins se cambrant violemment, ses hanches se mouvant d'elles-mêmes, hurlant à en devenir aphone, les pupilles complètement dilatées, Harry se perdit peu à peu dans l'extase. D'un seul coup, il se fichait que le Serpentard se venge ou non, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il concède à l'amener à la jouissance.

« Et puis c'est un peu de ta faute, ajouta Draco. J'avais acheté tout ça dans le but de les utiliser sur toi mais vu que j'ai perdu, tu imagines le _gâchis_ si je les avais simplement jetés ? Et comme je sais que tu détestes quand je jette mon argent à la poubelle, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je les utilise. Mais comme je n'ai pas une semaine devant moi, je dois condenser le tout en une seule nuit… »

Relevant la tête vers Harry, Draco contempla avec une nette satisfaction le brun s'extasier sous lui.

« Mais de toute façon, je doute que tu comprennes un traître mot de ce que je viens de dire, termina-t-il.

_ S… s'il-te-plaît… par… pitié… prends-moi, haleta Harry comme pour lui donner raison. J… juste… prends-moi… »

Pour inciter l'Héritier Malfoy à accéder à sa requête, les reins du brun s'animèrent de plus belle. Il bougeait tellement que ses poignets se blessèrent à cause des liens qui les enserraient mais Harry était trop loin pour pouvoir s'en préoccuper.

« Mais comme tu voudras, susurra Draco. »

Le Serpentard se redressa ensuite pour se mettre bien en place, il retira ses doigts de l'anus du Lion puis il écarta largement ses cuisses.

Il se présenta ensuite à son entrée avant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec.

HPDMHPDM

* * *

J'espère que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main et que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Dans les prochains chapitres on verra plus Harry et Draco.

J'espère également ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes d'orthographes ^^ '

**Question** : Je vais bientôt arriver au choix définitif de James et comme j'hésite encore j'aimerais que vous me donniez votre préférence. Grégory ? Valentin ? Christopher ? Threesome ? Autre ?

**Réponse aux questions générales** : Dans le passé, Severus n'est pas le seul à chercher une solution pour ramener les enfants dans le futur. Tous les professeurs en cherche une mais comme ils ne m'intéressent pas, je n'en ai pas parlé.

**Prochain chapitre** : Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre avant la fin de mes vacances mais je ne promets rien :/

**Informations** : En ce moment je suis en vacance donc je fais mon maximum pour avancer dans ma fic mais quand je rentrerai à la fac, je pense être de nouveau trop occupée pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Du coup une fois rentrée je pense que je ne posterai rien avant la fin de mon deuxième concours…

Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Encore une fois, ce n'est pas un abandon et j'essaierai de donner des nouvelles de ma fic sur mon profil. Idem si vous avez des questions et que vous n'avez pas de compte, j'y répondrais dessus.

.

Bonne année 2013 !


	39. Chapitre 33 : Choix

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Je reviens enfin d'une longue absence :) !

.

Merci à : **Sora-sama** ; **Ekphrasys** ; **Cha** ; **Hllye** ; **Still-hopee** ; **x-Sa-Chan-x** ; **nononekoo** ; **Elaelle** ; **K**(x2) ; **Sunda-Kaoru** ; **petit. dragon****25** ; **nytiss973** ; **Yaoiii-fictiioonn** ; **Child of Misfortune** ; **Dracolina3** ; **lilian evans potter** ; **maira51** ; **Sukoshi-Tora** ; **mikan-chan21** ; **schaeffer** ; **Sheego** ; **YumaRain** ; **Kisis** ; **lalilou** ; **brigitte26** (+ MP) ; **LACUS0** ; **Dororo03** ; **Lin** ; **lovesatan14** ; **Amistosamente-vuestro** ; **Laura** (x2); **Fuhatsu** ; **Gendai-speaker** ; **Lord La Folle** ; **sasu-hime** ; **MangaLoveee** ; **JeniSasu** ; **lily snape19** ; **Loucat** ; **Eichi-chan** ; **Florence Baker** ; **lolotte** ; **Niinii. MalfoyPotterSnape** ; **Erilys** ; **babs92** ; **Sama-66** ; **M** ; **Petit-chaperon-rouge** ; **Zoe** ; **lou** ; **AlenaNakamura** ; **Cali** ; **Akirafye** ; **Mina** ; **rikokooo** ; **umiko** (x2); **luciieee** ; **Lobos** ; **Guest** ; **Azulia1827** ; **Flopit28** ; **Nana'.'Lea** ; **Mini-Yuya** ; **Laura** ; **Ana D** ; **FunkyStar** ; **Naifu-Sasu** ; **Niny** ; **sati-san** ; **Sirius x severus** (x3) ; **Draconixia** ; **nouritcha-sushine** ; **Oleia** ; **sheinny sparrow** ; **Kokiicookie**(x6) ; **Guest** ; **hasuu** ; **marjorie27** (+ MP) ; **Dangerous-Stupidity** ; **jess** ; **Loki** ; **Gwenfahendel** ; **Valentine** ; **Muffin. Vampirex****3** ; **Morgause** ; **Vespaline** ; **Makie** ; **Perseph0ne** ; **LutZie** ; **Sly** ; **draymi0ne-f0r-ever** ; **Guest** ; **Margaux07** ; **maho-33** ; **Guest** ; **omoi yume** ; **juju** ; **Marie** (x2) ; **Guest** ; **Marabeilla** ; **Strasberry** ; **elyne** ; **Orienne** (x2) ; **visirarena** ; **malia** ; **Bloodspell B** ; **Pot-de-Cornichons** ; **miss. rose**** .sweet** ; **lore** ; **Contdown** ; **Tit-Chat-Sauvage** ; **cadixx** ; **Marielamalice** ; **sam** ; **Elektra Black** (x2) ; **Westyversionfrench** ; **tinetinetina** ; **barbapapa** ; **missi972** ; **Aileen.G** ; **Guest** ; **Lassa-Liam** ; **CHIARAVIVAITALIA** pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent !

Ainsi qu'à : **Maborybrius** (chap25); **Chiken64** (chap17); **DongHae's Wife** (chap1); **Marie** (chap1);

Et **Toreko** ; (MP) et **Minie Talie** ;(MP)

**RAR** :

**DongHae's Wife** : Concernant une fic basée principalement sur les enfants, j'ai déjà envisagé d'en faire une mais ça va déprendre de si j'ai le temps et l'envie de la commencer quand j'aurais terminé celle-ci.

**Pot-de-Cornichons** : Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour reparler de Mme. Pomme de Terre ^^

**Marie** : Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais caser Ézéchiel ou non. J'ai prévu de faire apparaître encore Dante dans les prochains chapitre mais en ce qui concerne Ethan, bien que j'ai prévu de le montrer encore, je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment détailler ce personnage. Tout simplement parce que j'en ai déjà détallé beaucoup et que si je le fais avec tous les personnages que mes lecteurs aiment bien, je m'en sortirai jamais ^^

**Makie** : Dans le second interlude, McGonagall prévoit de prévenir Lucius et Narcisssa, tout simplement parce qu'elle sait qu'ils péteront un câble si elle ne les met pas au courant de la disparition de leurs petits-enfants. Ils n'ont bien eu que Draco comme fils.

**LutZie** : Concernant Narcissa, je ne sais si je vais développer ce personnage parce que j'en ai déjà détaillé beaucoup et si je le fais avec tous, je ne m'en sortirai pas ^^'

**Elektra Black** : Je comprends tout à fait que tu es été très occupée ces temps-ci, j'ai moi-même à peine eu une minute à moi depuis septembre. J'espère néanmoins que tu as pu te dépatouiller avec tes partiels.

Je n'ai pas vu Le discours d'un roi. Au première abord, ça ne semblait pas être le type de film que je regarde mais après ce que tu m'as dit dessus, j'y jetterai peut-être un coup d'œil. Moi, ce qui m'a fait bizarre, c'est quand j'ai vu Helena Boham Carter dans Charlie et la chocolaterie ^^

J'ai déjà lu et vu Le Parfum. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu... spécial. Par contre, bien que j'aime beaucoup Tim Burton, je n'ai pas aimé Sweeny Todd parce que je ne suis pas du tout comédie musicale.

Concernant tes questions :

- Draco et Ginny n'ont pas du tout couché ensemble. Si tu as eu l'impression que je l'insinuais c'est que j'ai dû mal m'exprimer

- On va bientôt (très bientôt) savoir avec qui Ginny est mariée.

- Pour l'âge de Harry lors de sa première grossesse, ça dépendra de comment j'organise la suite de l'histoire alors je ne peux pas encore t'en parler.

- Ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai écrit le prochain interlude mais j'attends le bon moment pour le poste. Je voudrais éviter de faire une trop grosse coupure avec ce qui se passe dans le passé.

- J'ai, encore une fois, dû mal m'exprimer parce que je ne voulais pas donner l'impression que Severus déteste Nicholas. C'est juste qu'il l'exaspère.

- Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision définitive à propos d'un quatrième enfant pour Sirius et Severus. Ça dépendra de comment j'organise la suite de l'histoire.

- Pour la personne qui est amoureuse de Valentin, je viens de donner un indice plutôt éloquent ^^. Concernant celle dont Alexis est amoureux, il faut juste que je trouve un moment bien où caser l'information.

- J'ai plusieurs idées pour l'origine des cicatrices de Valentin, mais je n'ai pas encore fait de choix définitif.

Je m'excuse si mes réponses sont parfois un peu vagues mais, encore une fois, comme j'écris au feeling, je ne peux pas trop donner d'informations très précise.

**Kokiicookie** : Pour l'histoire centrée sur Valentin et James, pourquoi pas. Je vais y réfléchir et voir si l'inspiration me vient :)

**umiko** : Le deuxième parent de Christopher est bien Tonk. J'en ai parlé très brièvement dans les premiers chapitres.

.

Pour les autres questions, normalement j'ai répondu par MP. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne.

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Choix

.

« Pour la dernière fois, _arrête_ de stresser. »

Ron posa sur Harry un regard peu rassuré. Ils étaient dans leur dortoir avec Seamus, Dean et Neville qui vaquaient à leurs occupations.

« Mais c'est quand même ma première nuit avec Blaise ! geignit le rouquin. Et si je le dégoûte, hein ?

_ Tu ne vas _pas_ le dégoûter ! le rassura Harry. Je te rappelle que c'est ton futur mari. Il va vite s'habituer à dormir avec toi. En plus, vous en avez parlé tous les deux, non ? »

Le rouquin fit la moue. Certes, il avait suivi le conseil de Dean et avait discuté de ses petits problèmes nocturnes avec Blaise, mais même si ce dernier avait fait de son mieux pour le tranquilliser, Ron n'était pas plus détendu pour autant...

FLASH-BACK

« Blaise, je peux te parler un instant ? »

Le bistré adressa un sourire éclatant à son amour.

« Bien sûr, répondit-il. »

Le Serpentard s'excusa ensuite auprès des trois Serdaigle avec qui il était entrain de parler avant de s'éloigner avec son amoureux.

« Je... Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important, amorça Ron une fois qu'ils furent seuls. C'est... C'est à propos de... l'idée de dormir ensemble.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Euh je... je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée..., se lança le rouquin. »

A ces mots, Blaise ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres : il s'était attendu à ce que son petit-ami essaye de faire marche arrière. Il était sûr que le Gryffondor s'était encore mis une idée dans la tête qui finissait par ''Blaise me quittera''. Franchement, ça faisait partie des choses que le Serpentard ne comprenait pas. Il était littéralement _fou amoureux _de Ron. Il ferait absolument n'importe quoi pour lui et il savait bien que _rien_ chez lui ne pourrait le dégoûter. Pourtant, Ron doutait fortement de ça et de ce fait, il se mettait dans des états pas possible pour un rien.

« Et pourquoi ça ? s'enquit Blaise d'une voix douce. »

Les joues du Lion s'empourprèrent un peu sous le regard malicieusement attendri de Blaise et il hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« Je... Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi, je t'assure ! Je suis vraiment _infernal_ quand je dors ! Je ronfle, bave, ne tiens pas en place – il m'est déjà arrivé de donner des coups de pieds à la personne qui dormait avec moi – quand j'ai chaud, je sue comme un porc et je peux être une véritable bouillotte ! En plus... »

Et comme à son habitude, le roux se mit à déblatérer comme une pie. Cependant, Blaise décrocha rapidement de son discours, un sourire tendre sur le visage. C'était vraiment fou : peu importait les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du Lion, le basané ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver craquant. Même quand il dépeignait ses défauts, Blaise n'en devenait que plus amoureux.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un monologue non-stop, le Serpentard finit par avoir pitié de son amoureux et il se décida à l'interrompre. Il se saisit ainsi des mains de sa moitié et lui adressa un regard amoureux qui la fit immédiatement taire, les joues plus roses que jamais.

« Je m'en fiche, lui dit-il simplement. Ce soir, je dors avec toi.

_ Mais... mais non tu... Après cette nuit tu... »

Blaise libéra l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur la joue du Gryffondor qui se tut immédiatement pour la seconde fois.

« Après cette nuit, reprit Blaise, je serais toujours autant amoureux de toi, si ce n'est plus.

_ Mais...

_ Il n'y a pas de mais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, très peu de chose m'empêche de trouver le sommeil. »

Ron baissa la tête, toujours un peu inquiet.

« Mais je suis de super mauvais poil le matin et..., argumenta-t-il.

_ Ron, le coupa Blaise, avec moi dans ton lit, crois-moi, tu te réveilleras _d'excellente_ humeur... »

Le Serpentard adressa ensuite un nouveau sourire tendre à son petit-copain que ce dernier lui rendit timidement.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas, alors ? s'enquit une dernière fois Ron.

_ Absolument certain, confirma le vert et argent. »

Blaise se rapprocha ensuite de son roux avant de se pencher vers lui et de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Une dernière chose que tu devrais savoir, fit le bistré une fois le baiser terminé, 9 fois sur 10, je me réveille avec la trique à cause des rêves peu catholiques que je fais sur toi... »

Face à cet aveux, les joues de Ron prirent une vive couleur cramoisie et il mit quelques secondes avant de confesser à son tour :

« Moi aussi. »

Les deux adolescents plongèrent ensuite un regard empli de malice dans le regard de l'autre, un léger sourire graveleux sur les lèvres.

« Parfait, conclut Blaise. »

Fin du FLASH-BACK

« Tout va bien se passer, lui répéta encore une fois Harry. »

Ron fit la moue.

« Je l'espère..., soupira-t-il. »

Avant que Harry n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Blaise et Draco. Un radieux sourire éclairait le visage du basané alors que l'Héritier Malfoy arborait une petite mine coupable.

Quand il posa les yeux sur son petit-ami, Harry se renfrogna aussitôt : il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce que ce dernier lui avait fait subir ce soir-là, dans la Salle sur Demande.

En notant sa réaction, les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent d'inquiétude et il fondit aussitôt à côté du brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda sèchement Harry sans prendre la peine de le regarder. Je t'avais pourtant dit que tu pouvais dormir chez les Serpentard si tu le voulais.

_ Oui, mais c'est avec toi que je veux dormir, lui répondit Draco.

_ Eh bien pas moi alors dégage d'ici ! »

Draco fit la moue. Son amour était vraiment en colère contre lui... Bon d'accord ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas très... fair-play, mais il n'avait en aucun cas rompu les termes du pari !

La moue du Serpentard s'accentua en notant la bouille renfrognée de Harry.

« 'Ry...

_ Tu n'avais pas le droit ! explosa le brun. C'était _ma_ récompense. Tu n'avais pas le droit de juste... prendre mon corps de cette façon... !

_ Je... Je ne t'en tenais pas rigueur pour..., murmura pitoyablement le Serpentard. »

Le vert et argent se tut quand Harry posa sur lui un regard cinglant.

« _Ferme-la_, grogna-t-il. Aies au moins la décence de ne pas me prendre pour un total abruti. Tu ne devais _pas_ te venger mais tu l'as quand même fait en jouant sur les mots.

_ Mais 'Ry...

_ Tu me soûles, lâcha le brun avant de courir se réfugier dans la salle de bain. »

Le Prince des Serpentard s'empressa de le suivre mais la porte lui claqua violemment au nez avant qu'il n'ait pu pénétrer dans la pièce. Impuissant, il prit appui contre la porte.

« Tu veux que je m'excuse ? demanda-t-il à travers la porte.

_ A quoi bon ? Tu n'es _pas_ désolé. Et puis c'est moi l'abruti pour avoir oublié pendant un instant quel connard tu es !

_ Mais 'Ry... »

Ignorant les suppliques de son âme-sœur, Harry s'adossa contre la porte avant de se laisser lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Toute cette histoire le faisait royalement chier ! Certes, il avait pris un sacré pied, mais il aurait préféré que Draco n'utilise pas un moyen aussi fourbe pour le lui procurer ! Surtout qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un _état_ à la fin de cette soirée…! Et malgré toutes les potions revigorantes et pommades que Draco lui avait données, il n'avait pas été capable de se lever de toute la journée, ni de s'asseoir pendant deux jours entiers ! Apparemment, à force de les utiliser sur lui afin qu'il soit apte à continuer, il avait fini par développer une certaine résistance à beaucoup de ces remèdes... Encore heureux que c'était les vacances... ! Et même maintenant, il ressentait encore un léger tiraillement au niveau de ses reins et de son cul. Sans parler de toutes les marques dont il avait été recouvert !

Le pire, c'était qu'il s'était attendu à une contre-attaque de la part de son amour. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne resterait pas sur un échec, surtout que le brun n'avait pas du tout été tendre avec lui...

Un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres du Gryffondor quand il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à l'Héritier Malfoy. Ce dernier avait appris à ses dépens que, lui aussi, pouvait se montrer particulièrement... imaginatif au lit... Mais ça n'excusait pas sa vengeance abusive !

En fait, Harry était plus en colère contre lui-même que contre Draco : il savait pertinemment que le blond allait se venger, mais pourtant, il était tombé tête baissée dans le panneau. Quand le vert et argent avait finalement repris sa place de dominant, au-dessus de lui, Harry l'avait laissé faire ce qu'il voulait sans rien dire. Il l'avait laissé utiliser ses nouveaux produits, l'attacher... et puis quand le Serpentard avait commencé les choses sérieuses, il s'était retrouvé dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit à part le supplier de poursuivre...

Et ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était qu'il savait très bien que le blond n'allait pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il lui pardonne. Il allait être adorable avec lui, faire sa petite bouille triste, le suivre partout... Et le Gryffondor savait que Draco était sincère et qu'il se sentait vraiment mal. Et par dessus tout, Harry savait qu'il finirait par lui pardonner. Il finirait par lui pardonner tout simplement parce qu'il l'aimait trop et qu'il ne pouvait rester fâché trop longtemps contre lui. Il finissait toujours par céder. De plus, il supportait très mal d'être éloigné de Draco pendant une longue période. Et ce sentiment était réciproque...

Le Survivant poussa un profond soupir et, en rejetant sa tête en arrière, il la cogna légèrement contre la porte.

Plus le temps passait et plus il se découvrait dépendant de Draco. Et il n'aimait pas ça, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose parce qu'ils étaient en guerre. Forcément Draco et lui allaient devoir se séparer, forcément Draco allait être blessé... ! Mais le simple fait d'imaginer l'une ou l'autre de ces situations lui serrait atrocement le cœur et le faisait immédiatement paniquer ! Ce n'était certainement pas la bonne attitude à avoir en temps de guerre mais Harry ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Plus le temps passait, plus la guerre approchait et plus Harry était inquiet à propos de Draco.

Le brun s'interrompit dans ses pensées en sentant un léger picotement au niveau de son front. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars depuis son passage dans les appartements de son professeur de potions, mais sa cicatrice recommençait à lui piquer épisodiquement. Il arrivait à le dissimuler plutôt bien mais la douleur s'intensifiait peu à peu et il craignait que Draco finisse par s'en rendre compte. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à Severus ? Après tout, il lui avait bien dit de venir le voir si ça se reproduisait.

« 'Ry, s'il-te-plaît... »

La mâchoire du concerné se crispa. Il savait que le blond supportait mal quand il était fâché contre lui mais de toute façon, il avait du mal à _rester_ fâché...!

Le brun ferma doucement les yeux.

Ils étaient en guerre.

Ils étaient en guerre, le brun devait tuer un puissant Mage Noir et pour cela, il devait rester concentré sur sa tâche. Mais pourtant, quand Harry pensait à la guerre, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était : comment protéger Draco. Comment le tenir hors de tout danger. C'était lui sa priorité n°1. Et son inquiétude et son désir de protéger l'amour de sa vie augmentaient quand il pensait aux terribles lettres que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui envoyaient. Le Lord Noir voulait sa peau et le simple fait d'imaginer qu'il réussisse à mettre la main sur Draco suffisait à retourner l'estomac du Survivant.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Pour Draco, c'était lui la priorité n°1 et Harry savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour qu'il reste en bonne santé. Il voulait ardemment le protéger et à cause de ça, il se renfermait. Il gardait tous ses sentiments pour lui et les lui cachait. Et ça, Harry le supportait de moins en moins. Par exemple, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient longuement parlé de leur enfance respective, dès que Harry lui posait une question sur les lettres, l'Héritier Malfoy s'empressait de changer de sujet.

Il voulait le protéger, ça se voyait. Il ne voulait pas embrouiller son cerveau avec des lettres aussi horribles mais Harry voulait le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Et pour le soutenir, il fallait qu'il en sache plus. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Draco restait intraitable. Malgré tous ses efforts, il le traitait toujours comme une petite chose fragile à mettre dans un endroit caché pour ne pas qu'elle se brise. Et Harry se doutait que plus le danger serait grand, plus leur instinct respectif grandirait. Et là, ils allaient avoir un problème. Parce qu'en voulant absolument se protéger l'autre l'un, quelqu'un en ressortirait forcément lésé. Et Harry avait l'horrible pressentiment qu'à ce jeux-là, Draco serait le plus fort et que c'est lui qui allait souffrir le plus. Surtout que la mise en place du Lien allait donner un avantage certain à Draco ! En effet, étant un excellent Legimens et Occludens, Draco se allait se retrouver avec un accès illimité à son esprit. Alors que lui... Eh bien son professeur de potions refusait encore et toujours de le reprendre comme élève...

Le Lion sortit brusquement de ses pensées en s'apercevant qu'il tremblait à présent comme une feuille. Il fallait vraiment qu'il chasse ces sombres idées de sa tête. Si Draco le voyait dans cet état, il se mettrait immédiatement en mode Super Protecteur et il ne le lâcherait pas.

Un sourire triste naquit ensuite sur les lèvres de Harry : au moins, il pouvait être sûr que le Prince des Serpentard ne le quitterait jamais : il était clair qu'il était aussi pitoyablement amoureux de lui qu'il l'était de lui. Et même si le blond était connu pour sa frousse et sa lâcheté, Harry savait qu'à cause de cet amour qu'il lui portait, il mettrait sans hésiter sa vie en danger pour lui.

Dommage.

Harry aurait bien voulu qu'il continue à avoir la frousse comme ça il l'aurait laisser le protéger...

« 'Ry, s'il-te-plaît, ouvre. »

La voix de son cher et tendre le fit sortir ses pensées en un sursaut.

« Fous-moi la paix, Malfoy, grogna Harry.

_ 'Ry, je suis dé-so-lé. Ouvre-moi s'il-te-plaît.

_ Tu n'es pas désolé.

_ Mais mon cœur... »

Le Survivant gémit. Si sa moitié employait les surnoms, il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps !

Se maudissant pour être si éperdument amoureux, Harry décida de prendre une douche avant qu'il ne craque et saute dans les bras de son blond.

xx

« Amour je... »

Draco se tut en entendant le bruit du jet d'eau. Apparemment, Harry venait de couper court à la conversation.

Le blond jura. Il allait devoir patienter un peu avant de pouvoir recommencer à ramper devant son brun...

« C'est bien fait pour lui. »

Blaise donna un coup de coude moralisateur à son petit-copain.

« Quoi ? fit Ron. C'est vrai. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel Harry était ? Il n'avait pas le droit de se venger en plus.

_ Tu sais très bien que ça le fait beaucoup souffrir quand Harry le boude.

_ Eh bien il aurait dû y penser avant, grogna-t-il. C'est bien fait pour lui. »

Blaise roula des yeux mais il préféra ne pas argumenter. Il était vrai que son ami y était allé un peu fort avec Harry...

Mais pour le moment, le plus important pour lui c'était la nuit qu'il s'apprêtait à passer avec son rouquin. _Enfin_ ! Il l'avait tellement attendue ! Il savait à quel point Ron pouvait se montrer pudique et timide avec lui alors il avait longuement hésité avant de lui faire cette proposition mais finalement, il s'était jeté à l'eau et il avait été récompensé.

Le Gryffondor était un peu stressé et gêné mais Blaise avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction avec lui.

« T... Tu es vraiment sûr que ça ne te dérange pas, hein ? s'enquit Ron pour la centième fois. »

Pour toute réponse, Blaise l'embrassa tendrement. Ron s'apprêtait à se fondre dans le baiser quand du coin de l'œil, il vit quelque chose qui l'énerva : Seamus qui bavait largement sur son petit-ami.

Le roux adorait l'Irlandais. Vraiment. Il savait qu'il ne pensait pas à mal et que _jamais_ il ne tenterait quoique ce soit envers Blaise mais son attitude l'énervait quand même.

Le rouge et or s'était vite aperçu que sa jalousie s'étendait aussi bien aux élèves qui draguaient sans cesse son amoureux qu'à ses amis qui mataient un peu trop son bistré. Du coup, quand il voyait Seamus – ou même Harry – un peu trop près du Serpentard, il avait la furieuse envie de hurler : ''c'est _mon_ mec alors bats les pattes !''. Et ce, même si les deux garçons étaient fou amoureux de leur propre petit-copain. C'est dans ces moments-là que Ron regrettait un peu que Blaise soit si sociable et non le stéréotype du parfait Serpentard. Il était ami avec tant de personnes... ! Et comme il était quelqu'un de plutôt tactile, toutes ces personnes le lui rendaient bien, ce qui agaçait le rouquin au plus haut point. Il ne craignait pas que son homme le trompe, il détestait simplement le fait de le voir proche d'un autre que lui !

Le jour où il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur en voyant Théodore passer son bras autour des épaules de Blaise, il s'était dit qu'il avait définitivement touché le fond. Il était bel et bien pitoyablement amoureux du basané.

Ron repoussa doucement sa moitié afin de demander gentiment à Seamus de regarder ailleurs mais Draco fut plus rapide que lui :

« Tu profites bien de la vue, Finnigan ? nargua-t-il. »

Le concerné prit immédiatement une vive couleur piment et il regarda craintivement sa moitié.

« Je... je..., couina-t-il. »

Pour une fois, le bistré décida de laisser couler. Il n'avait pas envie de faire plaisir au Serpentard en s'embrouillant avec son Irlandais.

« Ferme-là, Malfoy, lui lança Dean avec lassitude.

_ Tu te résignes à n'être que le second choix de ton amoureux, Thomas ? se moqua le blond.

_ Arrête Malfoy ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu te conduises comme ça ? siffla Neville. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale con.

_ Et toi, un parfait abruti, répliqua le blond. Comme tu vois, notre monde n'est pas parfait.

_ Peut-être, mais il le serait sans doute un peu plus sans ta nuisible présence, grommela Seamus.

_ Je te retourne le compliment. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que le physique de ton mec ne te suffit pas pour garder les yeux rivés sur lui que tu dois t'en prendre à moi.

_ Je... amorça Seamus.

_ Merde Malfoy ! explosa Dean. Tu devrais apprendre les bonnes manières et te contrôler un minimum, parce que la seule raison pour laquelle mon poing n'a pas encore fait connaissance avec ton visage, c'est parce que Harry me l'a demandé ! Mais si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir.

_ Et moi non plus ! approuva Neville. »

Nullement intimidé, Draco éclata de rire.

« Comme si j'avais peur de _vous_ ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Et surtout de _toi_, Londubat. Ça vous surprendra peut-être, mais sachez que _je me retiens_ ! Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, tu serais déjà entrain de sangloter comme une fillette de 8 ans, Londubat. Exactement comme tu l'as fait cet été... »

Personne ne comprit ce qu'insinuait le blond, sauf Neville, dont le teint vira au blanchâtre et qui se renferma aussitôt sur lui-même, mal-à-l'aise.

« Je t'interdis de le menacer, la fouine ! beugla immédiatement Seamus.

_ Ou sinon quoi ? Tu essaieras de me faire du mal en te tapant mon meilleur ami ?

_ Tu n'es qu'un abruti de connard, la fouine ! insulta Dean.

_ Heureusement pour moi, je _chie_ sur ce que tu peux bien penser de moi, Thomas !

_ Tu veux savoir sur quoi _moi_ je chie ? hurla Seamus. Je chie sur...

_ Mais pourquoi tu ne la fermeras pas, Malfoy ! intervint Ron. Ce n'est pas parce que Harry te fait la gueule que tu dois passer tes nerfs sur nous ! La seule personne qui est à blâmer pour ça, c'est _toi_. Alors arrête d'essayer de nous faire porter le chapeau de ta connerie et peut-être que tu ne feras plus autant de mal à Harry ! »

Un lourd silence tomba dans le dortoir. Le rouquin venait d'appuyer sur l'un des seuls véritables points sensibles du blond : l'amour de sa vie.

Draco pivota furieusement vers Ron, le regard tranchant comme du métal mais le roux ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Écoute-moi bien, la Belette..., siffla Draco. »

Et dans la salle de bain, Harry qui avait fini de prendre sa douche décida que, finalement, il allait en prendre une deuxième.

xx

« Je vais finir par te tirer les oreilles. »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Ron devant la menace de son meilleur ami.

« Ça ne changera rien, dit-il. Je sais que je vais stresser jusqu'à ce que cette nuit soit passée. »

Harry posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, tout ignorant le regard torturé que Draco avait posé sur lui.

Ron et lui étaient assis sur le lit du rouquin alors que Draco – qui ne se décidait pas à quitter le dortoir – avait été consigné sur celui de Harry. À cause du précédent comportement qu'il avait eu avec ses amis, la colère du brun contre lui avait grandi, et il lui avait interdit de lui parler ou de venir le voir. De ce fait, depuis un bon moment le blond était assis sur le lit et il le regardait avec un regard anéanti.

Et même s'il ne voulait pas craquer pour le moment, le brun se sentait tout aussi mal.

« Tu meurs d'envie d'aller le voir, nota Ron. Ça se voit. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis fâché contre lui, grogna-t-il.

_ Non, rétorqua le roux, tu _aimerais_ être fâché contre lui, mais tu lui as pardonné depuis un bout de temps parce que tu es faible. »

Le Survivant fusilla son ami du regard mais Ron ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Tu es entrain de vous faire du mal à tous les deux, ajouta-t-il.

_ Il l'a mérité !

_ Oui mais toi, tu l'as mérité ?

_ … Je te déteste, souffla Harry en plissant les yeux.

_ Non, tu _aimerais_ me détester, le corrigea Ron. Mais en fait tu... _Aïe_ ! »

Son ami venait de le frapper avec l'un de ses oreillers.

« Tu feras moins le malin quand Blaise sortira de la salle de bain et que ton stress te rattrapera..., nargua Harry. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais ce fut justement le moment que choisit le basané pour sortir de la salle d'eau. Et en le voyant, les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent au possible et sa bouche s'assécha, s'arrondit en un parfait ''O'' et sembla prête à larguer des tonnes et des tonnes de bave.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est à poil ? souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée. »

Avide de voir ce spectacle, Harry se retourna vivement vers le Serpentard mais il constata avec dépit que son ami exagérait. Le bistré n'était pas ''à poil'', il avait tout simplement revêtu un bas de pyjama en soie. Son corps était encore un peu humide, ce qui mettait vraiment en valeur sa puissante musculature digne d'un jeune olympien grec. Ses bras, son torse... Le brun prit soin de tout bien regarder avec gourmandise.

« Comment je vais faire pour dormir à côté de lui, moi ? gémit Ron.

_ J'en ai aucune idée, souffla rêveusement Harry. »

Après tout, il était vrai que le basané était particulièrement sexy en ce moment même.

Harry se força ensuite à reprendre complètement possession de ses moyens et il adressa à Ron un regard compatissant.

« Au moins, même si tu bandes, dis-toi que c'est loin d'être un problème pour lui, rassura-t-il. »

Mais le rouquin ne sembla pas rasséréné pour autant et sa bouche se tordit subitement en une grimace en avisant d'un spectacle qui l'agaçait fortement :

« J'adore Seamus mais je t'assure qu'un jour je lui arracherai les yeux, grogna-t-il. »

Harry pouffa de rire.

« Dans ce cas, récupère vite ton homme et allez rejoindre les bras de Morphée. »

Ron baissa vers son ami un regard un peu inquiet.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller avec...

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je maîtrise la situation. »

Avant que Ron n'ait le temps d'en dire plus, Harry se leva de son lit et prit place sur le sien tout un jetant à Draco un ''me touche pas, me parle pas, me regarde pas''.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre plus sur le sujet car Blaise prit place à ses côtés et il lui adressa un regard amoureux avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Même en pyjama, Ron le trouvait irrésistiblement beau. Du coup, il se sentait un peu stupide dans son propre pyjama. Le basané sentait également divinement bon – Ron ne savait pas ce qu'il utilisait comme gel douche mais il le lui emprunterait bien.

Blaise sentait bon, il était incroyablement sexy et il embrassait divinement bien. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Ron pour se troubler automatiquement. Il se mit légèrement à trembler, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge, son cœur se mit à danser à la samba et il lui sembla que la température de la pièce avait subitement augmenté de plusieurs degrés.

Son état empira quand le bistré posa en plus l'une de ses mains sur ses hanches avant de la glisser sous son haut afin de pouvoir caresser chastement son torse. Les mains de Ron se posèrent machinalement sur le torse de son amoureux, mais le contact avec la peau nue et humide le troubla encore plus.

Le Lion pensait ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas mais quand Blaise mit fin au baiser et qu'il plongea dans ses yeux miels amplis de tendresse, Ron sut qu'il se trompait et il se sentit fondre immédiatement.

C'était toujours comme ça. Parfois le roux arrivait à être totalement à l'aise avec le bistré alors qu'à d'autres moments, il fondait automatiquement en sa présence. Et malgré tous ses efforts, Ron n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

« J... Je... je..., bafouilla-t-il. »

Blaise sourit.

« Tu es adorable, souffla-t-il.

_ _Mais non_ ! s'offusqua immédiatement le rouquin. Je...

_ Si, tu l'es. Et je t'aime. »

Si quelques neurones résistaient encore tant bien que mal dans le cerveau du roux, ces trois derniers mots les firent abandonner la bataille.

Gêné, les joues du Lion devinrent écarlates. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une, Blaise fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es prêt à passer la nuit avec moi ? demanda le Serpentard une fois le baiser terminé. »

Ron acquiesça faiblement.

« Je... Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ? s'enquit-il une dernière fois. Parce que sinon... »

Pour toute réponse, Blaise le repoussa sur son lit et ferma les rideaux.

HPDMHPDM

Ce fut la _meilleure_ nuit que Ron eut passé de sa vie !

Une fois confortablement installé dans son lit, Blaise l'avait immédiatement blotti dans ses bras et le rouquin n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir. Et il avait passé une nuit _incroyable_ ! Il avait eu l'impression de dormir sur un petit nuage ainsi en contact prolongé avec la peau douce du bistré et avec les narines emplies de son odeur corporelle.

Au réveil, il avait aussitôt noté les bras chaleureux qui l'entouraient ainsi que le souffle qui caressait son visage, les baisers qui le parsemaient et les chastes caresses sur son corps. Forcément ce matin-là, Ron se réveilla d'excellente humeur.

« Bonjour. »

La voix douce termina de le sortir des limbes du sommeil et décida Ron à entrouvrir un œil ensommeillé sur son petit-copain. Même au réveil, ce dernier était à tomber. Heureusement pour lui, Ron était encore trop dans le colta pour se soucier de sa propre tête.

Penché au-dessus de lui, Blaise lui souriait amoureusement.

Pour toute réponse à sa salutation, Ron se pelotonna encore plus contre le bistré et... c'est à ce moment-là qu'il _la_ sentit. _Énorme_, contre sa cuisse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement sous la surprise et son premier réflexe fut de baisser les yeux. Soit, le Serpentard portait un bas de pyjama mais ça n'empêcha pas le rouquin de distinguer assez clairement son sexe tendu. Et quand il le vit, le rouge et or ne put retenir un glapissement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Blaise bandait en sa présence mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le roux avait tout fait pour ne pas regarder directement son sexe. Il le savait de taille importante et, sachant qu'un jour il allait devoir le recevoir en lui, il avait préféré rester dans le flou pour le plus de temps possible.

Mais là, c'était clair. La queue de sa moitié était grosse, longue et foutrement gorgée de sang.

_« Ça ne passera jamais !_ s'horrifia le roux._ »_

Il ne connaissait pas la circonférence exacte de son anus mais il était sûr qu'elle était loin d'être équivalente à celle du sexe de son amant. Et quand il pensait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ce dernier allait entrer en lui... !

Ron déglutit faiblement.

Ça allait littéralement le défoncer de l'intérieur ! Son corps ne pourra jamais l'avaler en entier !

L'avaler...

Ce simple mot fit blanchir d'un coup le visage du rouge et or. _Jamais_ il ne pourrait tailler de pipe à son amour ! Il s'étoufferait avec son sexe !

Et juste comme ça, Ron se mit à paniquer.

« Ron, tout va bien ? s'enquit Blaise. »

Plongé dans ses pensées, le concerné l'entendit à peine. Il ne pouvait défaire son regard de l'entrejambe de Blaise, et des scénarios plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Ils finissaient tous de la même façon : comme il ne pouvait satisfaire sexuellement son bistré, ce dernier le laissait tomber comme une vieille chaussette.

Le Serpentard finit par suivre le regard de sa moitié et un petit sourire amusé étira ses lèvres quand il vit ce que cette dernière fixait.

« Je t'avais bien dit que 9 fois sur 10 je me réveillais avec la trique, lui rappela-t-il. Et puis... on ne peut pas dire que tu sois mieux loti… »

Le basané n'avait pas exactement compris ce qui avait mis son roux dans cet état, mais ce n'était pas ledit roux qui allait le corriger.

Sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur, Ron leva la tête vers son homme et il se força à sourire le plus sereinement possible.

« Ça m'a un peu surpris, avoua-t-il. »

Blaise sourit à son tour avant de prendre doucement possession des lèvres de Ron. Il câlina ensuite sa moitié pendant quelques minutes avant de la repousser doucement sur le lit et de s'installer sur ses hanches.

« Il est temps que je m'occupe de toi, déclara-t-il. Et puis, je t'avais bien dit que je te mettrais échec et mat avec ma bouche... »

Ron, qui avait un peu paniqué quand le vert et argent avait pris place sur ses hanches, se rasséréna : si le bistré n'avait pas dans l'idée d'aller jusqu'au bout, il n'y avait pas de problème.

Le Gryffondor se laissa donc faire quand la bouche de Blaise s'engouffra dans son cou afin d'y déposer une ribambelle de baisers – après avoir pensé à jeter un sort d'intimité. Pendant ce temps, l'une de ses mains s'évada sous le T-shirt de Ron. Elle flatta amoureusement son torse, y traça des arabesques invisibles et retraça les lignes de ses muscles avant de remonter vers ses pectoraux où elle tritura ses tétons.

Ron commença à gémir faiblement sous ce touché ainsi qu'à onduler lascivement ses hanches, ce qui satisfit grandement Blaise.

La bouche du Serpentard quitta ensuite le cou du rouquin pour aller gober l'une des boules de chairs déjà dure. Il la mordilla de ses dents, la caressa de sa langue et la pinça de ses lèvres tout en se complaisant à entendre les suppliques de son petit-ami.

Les joues de ce dernier s'empourprèrent, sa respiration devint haletante, son sexe durcit dans son pantalon et ses hanches se mirent à se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes afin d'encourager Blaise à aller à l'essentiel.

Ignorant la demande, le basané prit le temps de s'occuper des deux tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent douloureux avant de commencer à descendre plus bas sur le torse du Lion.

Il embrassa avec tendresse chaque parcelle de la peau du roux, lécha son nombril ainsi que son bas-ventre, avant de faire glisser lentement le pantalon du rouge et or de ses hanches, libérant ainsi son érection.

Blaise se redressa et un sourire gourmand étira ses lèvres en avisant de la verge tendue de Ron. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait nettement sans que le roux ne cherche à fuir. Fièrement dressée, le gland rougi, le basané sentait qu'il allait se régaler.

Sans prêter attention à la mine peu rassurée de sa moitié, alertée par son regard affamé, le vert et argent fit glisser lentement ses doigts le long de la hampe qui lui était présentée, provoquant l'immédiate cambrure des reins du Gryffondor ainsi que l'évasion d'un flot de gémissements de sa bouche et l'apparition de délicieux frissons.

« Merde, souffla Ron. »

Sous ses réactions plus qu'encourageantes, Blaise fut néanmoins alerté par une certaine gêne dans le visage de son rouquin.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit-t-il immédiatement, car il ne voulait surtout pas aller trop vite au goût de son amoureux. »

Ron acquiesça faiblement.

« C'est juste que... c'est la première fois... avec un homme alors je... »

Un sourire attendri se dessina aussitôt sur les lèvres du bistré qui se pencha afin de cueillir les lèvres de son âme-sœur pour la rassurer.

« Laisse-moi faire, ok ? souffla-t-il ensuite. »

Ron opina en silence puis il se détendit, laissant Blaise revenir à ses occupations. Ce dernier exécuta un lent massage sur le sexe de son amour avant de se baisser et d'engloutir l'un des testicules. Il le suçota largement tout en se délectant de la vive cambrure des reins de Ron. Les hanches de ce dernier ondulèrent de plus belle alors qu'il lâchait peu à peu la bride à ses cordes vocales au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfiévrait. L'une de ses mains saisit le bistré par la nuque afin de le pousser à ne surtout pas s'arrêter.

« P... Plus vite... sur... ma queue, haleta-t-il. »

Mais le Serpentard choisit de complètement l'ignorer. Il poursuivit donc ses lentes attentions sur le pénis de sa moitié – s'attardant volontairement sur son gland et sur la veine qui ressortait tout particulièrement – ainsi que celles sur ses testicules.

Les ongles du Gryffondor s'enfoncèrent dans sa nuque alors qu'il perdait pied, mais le basané ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Merde, souffla-t-il encore. »

Le roux était déjà pas mal excité, mais son état empira quand Blaise laissa ses testicules au profit de sa verge. Le vert et argent engloutit ainsi lentement le membre durci, le laissant glisser peu à peu dans sa bouche puis dans sa gorge.

À cet instant, la prise de Ron se resserra sur la nuque du bistré, il se cambra vivement et ses hanches se soulevèrent fougueusement pour s'enfoncer plus vite dans la bouche si accueillante.

« Blaise... ! gémit-il. »

Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et d'agréables frissons le parcouraient de part en part.

Merlin que la sensation de la bouche du Serpentard autour de lui était agréable !

Malheureusement pour lui, Blaise plaqua rudement ses hanches contre le matelas pour l'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme. Et alors que la jouissance l'envahissait peu à peu, Ron ne put que gémir le prénom de son amant de plus belle tandis que ce dernier poursuivait sa douce torture.

La bouche experte répétait encore et encore les mêmes mouvement : elle glissait jusqu'à sa garde avant de remonter tout aussi lentement et arrivée en haut, elle s'attardait sur le gland rougi avant de reprendre son travail.

« Blaise..., gémit Ron. »

La vue du Gryffondor se troubla peu à peu et sa gorge supplia et gémit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'était si bon ! Sentir cette bouche autour de lui, cette langue passer sur les moindres parcelles de son sexe douloureux... !

Petit à petit, le va-et-vient gagna en intensité et le corps du Lion devint comme fou. Une vive chaleur s'empara furieusement de son corps, ses reins se cambrèrent avec véhémence et ses hanches essayèrent vainement de bouger malgré la pression qu'exerçait son amant sur elles. Ses membres frémissaient comme jamais, ses cordes vocales devinrent douloureuses à force de gémir, le roux ne voyait absolument plus rien de ce qui l'entourait, son sexe se tendait encore plus dans la bouche du bistré et ses ongles pénétraient furieusement la nuque de son amant. Loin de lui l'envie de le blesser mais il ressentait tellement de plaisir en ce moment qu'il n'avait pas assez de neurones allumés pour s'en soucier.

« Blaise... ! »

Le vert et argent lâcha finalement ses hanches, laissant ces dernières remuer de tout leur saoule et permettant ainsi au roux de s'enfoncer de lui-même avec fièvre dans la gorge accueillante. Mais le basané ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Il savourait chaque seconde de ce moment intime, profitant largement du roux qui s'extasiait devant lui.

Pour accentuer cette extase, le basané titilla les bourses déjà passablement sensibles de son amant.

« _Oh putain, Blaise_... ! »

Les hanches de Ron bougèrent avec encore plus de fougue.

Qu'il était bon de sentir la gorge du bistré se resserrer autour de lui ! De sentir sa langue brûlante insister, avec un certain sadisme, sur les endroits les plus sensibles !

Ron avait l'impression que son corps entier était en feu. Il était en feu et il réclamait avidement les caresses de sa moitié. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir.

Sentant l'orgasme approcher, Blaise accéléra une dernière fois le rythme. Son Lion tenta vaguement de le prévenir de sa jouissance mais le Serpentard n'y prêta aucune attention. Quelques gouttes de sperme avaient déjà coulé dans sa gorge et il attendait le reste avec impatience.

« _Blaise_... ! »

Les doigts du rouquin se resserrèrent une dernière fois sur la nuque du Serpentard, ses reins se cambrèrent vivement et un ultime gémissement sortit de sa gorge avant qu'il n'éjacule dans la gorge de sa moitié.

Complètement fauché par l'orgasme qui s'était abattu sur lui, Ron retomba lourdement sur son matelas, les yeux clos et la respiration haletante.

Il resta ainsi pendant un long moment, se remettant lentement de ce qu'il venait d'expérimenter, et Blaise put donc se repaître largement du spectacle de son roux après l'orgasme. Avec les petites rougeurs sur ses joues et les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient malgré lui de sa gorge, il était vraiment craquant.

Doucement, le Serpentard se mit à embrasser amoureusement le corps tremblotant de sa moitié. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de son visage, il picora avec tendresse le visage du Gryffondor.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier daigna enfin ouvrir ses beaux yeux bleus et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, que le bistré lui rendit.

« Échec et mat, souffla moqueusement Blaise. »

Le sourire de Ron s'agrandit et il serra son amour contre lui tandis que celui-ci fondait dans son cou pour l'embrasser.

Par contre, il eut un mouvement de recul quand le vert et argent tenta de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

« J... J'ai joui dans ta bouche ? s'enquit-il d'une toute petite voix.

_ Oui, répondit Blaise. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à goûter à ta propre semence ? »

Rougissant de plus belle, Ron fit non de la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave, dédramatisa Blaise. Je t'embrasserai quand je me serai rincer la bouche. »

Ron se rasséréna aussitôt avant de tiquer brusquement :

« Tu ne t'es pas encore soulagé, toi ! s'alarma-t-il.

_ Si. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir en te voyant perdre pied.

_ E... Et ta nuque ça va ? s'enquit le rouquin. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne me contrôlais pas et...

_ C'est bon. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Le Lion opina en silence avant de resserrer son étreinte sur la taille de Blaise afin de rapprocher encore plus leurs deux corps.

Le vert et argent le câlina tendrement, triturant ses boucles rousses et embrassant le sommet de son crâne avant qu'il ne se redresse sans prêter attention au grognement désapprobateur de sa moitié.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser, justifia-t-il. Alors je vais faire un tour dans la salle de bain et je reviens. »

Blaise remonta ensuite rapidement le pantalon de son rouquin et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la tête avant d'ouvrir les rideaux et de sortir du lit.

Tout le monde était déjà réveillé et Ron put constater que le vent de discorde avait disparu du côté de son meilleur ami : il chahutait de nouveau vivement avec sa moitié.

Amusé, Ron lui adressa un regard signifiant ''tu es faible'' et Harry lui en renvoya un signifiant ''je sais, et alors ?'', suivit d'un ''toi, tu viens de prendre le pied de ta vie''.

Rougissant comme une écrevisse, le rouquin préféra rompre le contact visuel.

Draco surprit ensuite tout le monde en présentant, de lui-même, des excuses à Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville. Il avoua avoir été trop loin en s'en prenant à eux alors qu'il était le seul responsable de la colère de sa moitié et donc de sa propre frustration. Il avait prononcé ces mots avec beaucoup de réticence mais le large sourire de Harry le récompensa pour son effort. Il laissa donc presque tout le monde sur le cul mais leur stupeur se brisa d'un seul coup quand la voix de Dean retentit :

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as que le sucer. Comme ça tu saurais quelle gueule et quelle _goût_ elle a ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, le noir quitta furieusement le dortoir. Ron n'avait pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre de qui son ami parlait et à qui il s'adressait.

Le rouge et or fit la moue. Peut-être que dormir avec Blaise dans son dortoir n'était pas la meilleure des idées...

HPDMHPDM

James soupira pour la centième fois.

Ses rendez-vous avec ses prétendants étaient terminés.

Ils étaient terminés et, à présent, il devait prendre une décision.

Point positif : son Papa avait eu raison et grâce à son plan, James y voyait plus clair à propos des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour chacun des trois garçons.

Point négatif : cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à prendre une décision...

Et oui, même s'il comprenait mieux les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers chacun de ses trois prétendants, il avait toujours du mal à écouter son cœur et à faire un choix. Il se sentait très bien avec les trois garçons : heureux, épanoui, profondément aimé... Ses trois soupirants ne se ressemblaient pratiquement en rien mais pourtant, James était toujours bloqué.

Être réconforté avec Grégory, amusé et libéré de ses inhibitions avec Valentin ou être en sécurité avec Christopher...

Le blond ferma doucement les yeux. Son cœur était toujours autant déchiré et pourtant il devait prendre une décision. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était isolé pendant plusieurs jours... !

Le blond mordit pensivement sa lèvre inférieure.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que malgré tous ses efforts il faisait toujours sur-place, hein ?

Le temps passait et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la personne dont il était tombé amoureux !

Il avait même commencé à croire qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire un choix parce qu'en fait, il n'était amoureux de personne. Mais il avait rapidement chassé cette idée de sa tête car il savait qu'elle n'était que le résultat de sa peur. Il était entrain de flipper et, comme d'habitude quand il était entrain de flipper, la petite voix Serpentard dans sa tête faisait surface et le poussait à rebrousser chemin. Il tenait ça de son Père : quand il commençait à paniquer, il faisait l'autruche.

Mais cette fois-ci, il s'était forcé à garder la tête hors de la terre. Il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Maintenant qu'il avait pris la décision de choisir, il ne pouvait pas retourner vers les trois garçons sans réponse. Pendant qu'il se creusait les méninges, Christopher, Valentin et Grégory devaient se ronger les sangs en attendant nerveusement son choix final. Leur niveau de stress devait crever le plafond et chaque jour qu'ils passaient sans savoir devait être une véritable torture pour eux. Et quel soulagement devaient-ils ressentir en sachant que tout était bientôt être terminé. _Enfin_ ! Après des années et des années d'attente, leur calvaire allait prendre fin... ! Mais si le blond ne dépassait pas son blocage, tout recommencerait comme avant. Et ça, James ne le permettrait pas ! Il était hors de question qu'il les replonge de nouveau dans le doute pour une durée indéfinie. Il savait que ça leur ferait beaucoup de mal et James trouvait qu'il leur en avait déjà fait suffisamment alors... alors il n'allait pas faire l'autruche. Il allait se concentrer et découvrir de qui il était amoureux.

James passa sa main sur son visage.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait l'impression de tourner en rond...!

La peur de perdre les autres, de les blesser, l'amitié sincère qu'il leur portait... Tout cela le conduisait inconsciemment à enterrer ses sentiments amoureux et à s'empêcher d'y voir clair.

Il voulait vraiment leur apporter une réponse mais en même temps... il ne voulait pas les blesser... Surtout qu'il craignait leur réaction après qu'il ait fait son choix ! Il était certain que tous rentreraient dans une certaine dépression s'il ne le choisissait pas, et James craignait tout particulièrement la réaction de Christopher et de Valentin. Parce que déjà qu'en temps normal ils ne se servaient pas beaucoup de leur cerveau quand il était question de lui, le blond n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils feraient avec le cœur brisé... Et James savait pertinemment que plus il s'inquiétait, plus il s'éloignait de la réponse qu'il cherchait avec tant de véhémence. Pour se protéger, lui et ses amis, il s'empêchait inconsciemment de trouver la réponse.

Et puis ce n'était pas uniquement eux qui inquiétait le blond...!

Soupirant de plus belle, le blond se remémora peu à peu la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec Killian...

FLASH-BACK :

Seul dans le dortoir et allongé sur son lit, le moral du blond était au plus bas.

Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliquée, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce le nom de l'amour de sa vie ne pouvait pas lui apparaître aussi clairement qu'avec ses parents ?

« Tout va bien ? »

James sursauta à l'entente de la voix qui s'était élevée, et il leva un regard surpris vers Killian qui venait de pénétrer sans bruit dans le dortoir. Comme à son habitude, le cadet Zabini-Weasley ne s'était pas trop penché sur son style vestimentaire et il avait revêtu des vêtements simples dans une volonté de ne surtout pas se mettre en valeur. Malheureusement pour lui, sa tactique ne marchait absolument pas. Car Killian faisait indubitablement partie de ces personnes qui, malgré tous leurs efforts, restaient indéniablement... craquantes. La finesse de son corps était donc quand même très bien mise en valeur et la mèche de cheveux rebelle qui retombait sans cesse sur ses yeux bleus ainsi que les deux fossettes qui creusaient ses joues quand il souriait - héritage de son Papa -, le rendait d'autant plus séduisant.

« Oui je... j'étais juste..., bafouilla le blond. »

Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Killian prit place aux côtés de James qui se redressa.

« Les garçons ? devina-t-il. »

James fit la moue.

« Je... Je suis toujours un peu perdu..., avoua-t-il tristement. Je les aime tellement tous les trois que je ne veux pas les faire souffrir ! Je ne veux briser le cœur d'aucun d'entre eux mais... »

Le blond s'interrompit et poussa un profond soupir.

« Et ça te bloque, n'est-ce pas ? devina le métisse. Inconsciemment, ça t'empêche de faire un choix. »

James acquiesça tristement avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière.

« Je ne veux faire de mal à personne..., soupira-t-il tristement. »

Le blond ferma doucement les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de plonger son regard dans celui de Killian.

« Toi y compris, ajouta-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, les sourcils de Killian se haussèrent de surprise.

« Je sais qu'avec Christopher..., commença James.

_ Houlà ! le coupa le mulâtre. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu n'as _absolument_ pas à me prendre en compte.

_ _Si_, je le dois ! rétorqua James. Tu es comme mon petit-frère et je ne veux pas te faire de mal...

_ James...

_ Tu es amoureux de lui ! le coupa le blond. Tu es amoureux de lui depuis des années et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu l'es toujours aujourd'hui – ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et si je choisi Chris, tu...

_ _Stop_ ! l'arrêta brusquement le métisse. »

Killian pinça ensuite l'arrête de son nez avec deux de ses doigts en soupirant et il se tut pendant quelques secondes avant de relever la tête vers James.

« Écoute, je vais te dire la même chose que j'ai dite à tous ceux qui m'ont lancé sur le sujet : j'ai fait mon deuil de Christopher environs deux semaines après m'être rendu compte que je l'aimais.

_ Mais...

_ Mais rien ! J'aime Christopher mais il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi alors...

_ Mais tu ne sais pas ! rétorqua James. Peut-être que si...

_ Quoi ? Peut-être que si tu le rembarres il se tournera vers moi et remarquera qu'il m'aime depuis toujours ? le railla Killian. »

Un ombre imprégna le visage du mulâtre.

« _Pitié_..., souffla-t-il. »

James sentit son cœur se serrer face à la petite mine de son ami. Le mulâtre méritait autant que quiconque d'être heureux... !

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, que James finit par rompre :

« Il n'empêche que cette histoire ne te laisse pas indifférent. »

Killian leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférent ! Je ne nie pas le moins du monde mon amour pour Christopher... ! Et à l'idée qu'il va peut-être m'être définitivement interdit... Mais ça ne change pas le fait que j'ai intégré depuis longtemps que je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance avec lui et que je n'en aurais jamais aucune. Le cœur de Christopher t'appartient à toi et à toi seul et pour lui, je ne serais jamais que son petit ange caramélisé qu'il considère comme son petit frère. Et quelque soit ton choix final, ça ne changera pas cette vérité. Et suis complètement cool avec ça ! Je ne déprime **pas** dans mon coin, je ne suis **pas** malheureux, je vais **bien** ! Mon cœur n'est pas brisé parce que je n'ai jamais attendu autre chose de notre relation qu'une profonde amitié. Alors pour la dernière fois : j'ai fait mon deuil de Christopher il y a bien longtemps. »

James fit la moue :

« Si tu es si détaché que ça, pourquoi as-tu tant de mal à t'engager dans une relation amoureuse, hein ? rétorqua-t-il. »

Le mulâtre roula des yeux.

« Mais parce que je ne veux **pas** m'engager dans une relation amoureuse ! s'exaspéra-t-il. Par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile à croire ? Je ne veux **pas** de petit-ami, je suis très bien en tant que célibataire. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'arrive à avoir de relation stable et que je finis toujours par rompre. Je prends la décision de sortir avec quelqu'un pour qu'on me fiche la paix mais je finis par rompre parce que je ne voulais pas de petit-ami à la base ! Mais personne ne semble comprendre ça... ! Même pas Christopher ! »

James garda le silence pendant quelques secondes tout en regardant le cadet Zabini-Weasley avec méfiance.

« Tu ne veux pas de petit-ami ? demanda-t-il dubitativement.

_ **Non** ! s'exclama Killian. Tout le monde veut absolument me caser avec quelqu'un, mais moi, je me sens très bien tout seul. Mais bien sûr, à chaque fois que je dis ça, tout le monde se met à croire que j'ai fait une croix sur l'amour à cause de Christopher...! Et j'ai beau dire le contraire, personne ne me croit ! Non, si je dis ça, c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'homme qui me convient. Tu comprends..., je suis sans cesse _couvé_. Que ce soit par mes parents, mon frère ou mes amis, tout le monde me traite comme si je n'étais qu'une petite chose fragile et sans défense qu'on se doit de protéger, et ça devient de plus en plus pesant. Je sais que j'ai eu des problèmes de santé par le passé et que mon physique suppose le contraire, mais désormais je suis assez grand et fort pour m'occuper de moi. Alors je veux quelqu'un qui respecte ma liberté, qui me considère comme un égal et qui ne me traite pas comme une petite chose fragile. Mais pour le moment, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé... Tous mes anciens petits-amis me couvaient comme un gamin de 5 ans et ce n'est certainement pas ce que je cherche dans une relation amoureuse... !

» Tu vois, en fin de compte, j'ai de la chance que Christopher soit tombé amoureux de toi et non de moi parce qu'en dehors d'Alexis, c'est la personne qui me couve le plus. De cette façon, ça me donne la possibilité de trouver la personne qui me laissera enfin m'occuper de moi-même...!

» Donc je te le répète, tu n'as **pas** à me prendre en compte dans ton choix final. »

Pensif, James resta silencieux pendant un moment, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

« Le célibat..., murmura-t-il faiblement. Peut-être que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin tout compte fait...

_ Peut-être bien..., confirma Killian en un haussement d'épaule. »

Face à cette déclaration, James tiqua et riva sur le métisse un regard surpris.

« Tu m'encourages dans cette voie ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu ne me dis pas que je cherche juste un moyen de fuir ? »

Killian haussa les épaules.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois aimer, comment je dois être... Alors je ne vais certainement pas faire la même chose avec toi. Tu es la seule personne qui puisses savoir ce dont tu as vraiment besoin alors je ne vais pas te dicter ta conduite.

_ Waouh... c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça. »

Killian fit la moue :

« Néanmoins..., reprit-il avec un petit sourire, dans ton cas, je pense que choisir le célibat serait une fuite. »

James grimaça avant de se laisser lourdement retomber sur son matelas.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire..., se lamenta-t-il.

_ Tu sais..., amorça précautionneusement Killian, peut-être que ton Papa a raison... »

James adressa au mulâtre un regard interrogateur.

« Peut-être que si tu as autant de problème pour choisir, c'est parce que tu en aimes plusieurs à la fois... Comme... Christopher et Valentin par exemple...

_ _Killian_ ! s'offusqua le blond les joues piquées au vif. Non mais ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles !

_ Ben quoi ? C'est une explication possible.

_ C'est dégoûtant ! »

Le métisse haussa de nouveau les épaules.

« Tu es le seul que cette optique dérange. Les mentalités ont changé depuis longtemps, ton Papa se fiche du nombre de petits-amis que tu as du moment que tu lui donnes 4 petits-enfants et ton Père n'est pas contre les ménages à trois, il est juste contre le fait que tu aies un petit-ami tout court. »

James plissa son nez d'une manière que Killian trouva comique et qui le fit sourire et fit ressortir ses fossettes par la même occasion.

« C'est toujours dégoûtant, maugréa le blond.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te gênes, au juste, dans les ménages à plusieurs ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui me gêne dedans ?! s'offusqua le blond, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Non mais tu imagines ? Te retrouver nu avec deux ou trois personnes ! Avoir leurs mains et leurs bouches sur ton corps et... »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, sa gêne fut de plus en plus évidente et son teint devint cramoisi.

Comprenant de quoi il en retournait réellement, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Killian.

« Aurais-tu peur d'aimé ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ _**Quoi**_ ? glapit James. _Bien sûr que non_ !

_ Hum, hum..., fit le métisse, pas convaincu pour un sou. Tu sais, des tas de personnes rêveraient de se retrouver nu en compagnie d'un Christopher et d'un Valentin prêts à tout pour les faire grimper aux rideaux. »

James plissa son nez et serra la mâchoire.

« _**Ew**_, protesta-t-il. Ça ne m'intéresse en aucun cas.

_ Ah non ? le questionna soupçonneusement le métisse. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dit rien ? Te retrouver nu entre leurs deux corps humides de sueurs..., sentir leurs baisers parsemer chaque centimètre de ton corps..., leurs caresses pressentes appuyant sur les endroits sensibles de ton anatomie..., leurs paroles licencieuses chuchotées au creux de ton oreille... leurs deux sexes gorgés de sang qui...

_ _Killian_ ! s'écria James. »

Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres du métisse.

« Mais c'est que tu as vraiment peur d'aimer ça..., nargua-t-il.

_ Ferme-là, grogna James.

_ Hum, hum.

_ Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! En plus, que j'ai peur ou non ne change rien au fait qu'un ménage à trois est impossible tout bonnement parce que Christopher et Valentin se détestent.

_ Mmm... je n'en suis pas si sûr..., le contredit pensivement le cadet Zabini-Weasley. »

James leva _un_ sourcil interloqué.

« _Pardon _? Et qu'est-ce qui te fais douter dis-moi ? Le fait qu'ils ne cessent de se couvrir d'insultes ou alors qu'ils passent leur temps à se battre et à se faire des crasses ?

_ Si je me souviens bien, c'est comme ça que ça à commencer avec tes parents..., rétorqua le métisse.

_ Mais ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! rétorqua James.

_ Ah oui ? Je ne trouve pas. Tout comme tes parents, je pense que Christopher et Valentin _croient_ se détester...

_ Mmm... j'aurais pourtant juré que quand Valentin a affirmé vouloir arracher les yeux de Christopher hors de leurs orbites, ça venait du fond du cœur. »

Killian hocha négativement la tête avec lassitude.

« A mon avis, reprit-il, ils ne se détestent pas. Ils ne se sont simplement donnés aucune chance pour apprendre à se connaître parce qu'ils sont, dès le début, entrés en rivalité pour te conquérir. Ils t'aiment tous les deux comme des dingues depuis qu'ils sont en couche-culotte, il est donc normal qu'ils _pensent_ se détester alors qu'en fait il n'en est rien... »

Le visage de James se tordit dans une moue qui montra clairement à Killian qu'il était loin d'être convaincu.

« D'un point de vue purement objectif, reprit le mulâtre, je pense sincèrement que Christopher et Valentin pourraient s'entendre s'ils te mettaient de côté.

_ Ben voyons..., le contredit James. De toute façon, même si c'était vrai, ils restent tous les deux super possessifs et jaloux. Alors je doute qu'ils acceptent que je me fasse tripoter par un autre qu'eux ! »

James pensait que cet argument suffirait à convaincre le métisse mais pourtant, ce dernier se contenta de faire une moue peu convaincue.

« Quoi encore ? grogna James.

_ C'est juste que... Supposons, juste 5 minutes, que tu sois amoureux des deux. Il te faudra les deux pour être heureux. N'en choisir qu'un ou aucun ne te conviendrais pas...

_ Et alors ? lui demanda le blond, ne voyant pas où son ami voulait en venir.

_ Et alors, reprit Killian en plongeant ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les siens, jusqu'à où penses-tu qu'ils seraient prêt à aller pour te rendre heureux ? Jusqu'à quels compromis seraient-ils prêt à aller pour ton bonheur, d'après toi ? »

Pris par surprise, James papillota plusieurs fois les paupières, incrédule.

« Euh... Ils seraient prêt à aller loin je présume..., confirma-t-il après un petit silence. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que _moi_, je serai d'accord pour qu'ils le fassent...! Me partager finira par les rendre aussi malheureux l'un que l'autre et au bout du compte, notre ménage à trois ne tiendra pas la distance et on finirait tous les trois par être malheureux... !

_ … Sauf si Christopher et Valentin arrivent à plus que bien s'entendre et que...

_ _Par pitié_ Killian, arrête avec ces inepties ! Christopher et Valentin se détestent et ils se détesteront toujours. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils peuvent feindre le contraire pendant quelques jours juste pour me faire plaisir que cette réalité changera ! »

Killian ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Il resta ensuite pensif pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Se serait un tout petit peu plus simple si tu étais amoureux de Christopher ou de Valentin et de Grégory..., souffla-t-il songeusement. Parce que Grégory est plus...

_ Killian, **stop**, le coupa vivement James.

_ Mais...

_ J'ai dis stop ! »

Sur ce, l'aîné Malfoy-Potter plongea un regard ferme dans celui de son vis-à-vis et Killian sut que le blond n'irait pas plus loin dans la conversation.

« Je ne ferai pas de ménage à plusieurs, déclara fermement James.

_ … Et s'il s'avère que tu en aimes plus d'un ? s'enquit Killian.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas, rétorqua James. Je ne suis amoureux que d'une seule personne. »

Killian voulut ajouter quelque chose mais le regard perçant de James le convainquit de ne pas le faire.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ensuite en silence. James s'était lourdement laissé tomber sur son matelas et il fixait pensivement le plafond alors que Killian regardait ses pieds, ne sachant quoi dire pour aider le blond.

« Peut-être que je suis amoureux de Christopher en fin de compte, souffla brusquement James d'une voix si basse que Killian faillit ne pas l'entendre.

_ Quoi ? interrogea le mulâtre avec stupeur. »

James tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

« Je disais que j'étais peut-être amoureux de Christopher, répéta-t-il. Après tout, il a l'air tellement _sûr_ que je le choisirai lui alors peut-être que... je ne sais pas ! Peut-être qu'il sait des choses que j'ignore moi-même... »

James laissa sa phrase en suspens quand il vit une douleur pénétrante imprégner les jolies traits du visage du métisse.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il immédiatement en se redressant sur ses coudes.

_ Ce n'est pas ça..., souffla tristement Killian à mi-voix sans lever les yeux du sol et plus pour lui que pour James.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »

A ces mots, le métisse tiqua brusquement, comme s'il sortait d'une rêverie. Et quand il se rendit compte des mots qui s'étaient involontairement échappés de sa bouche, ses joues s'empourprèrent.

Brusquement mal-à-l'aise, Killian fit de son mieux pour sourire et effacer la précédente expression de son visage.

« Je... Ce... Ce n'est rien, balbutia-t-il sans grande conviction. Je... ce n'est rien. »

Pas convaincu pour un sou, les sourcils de James se froncèrent. Il se redressa complètement dans son lit et il vissa sur Killian un regard perçant.

« Kil', il y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? s'enquit-il.

_ Euh... non. Rien du tout. »

Le cadet Zabini-Weasley essaya une nouvelle fois de sourire avec un air détendu mais sans grand succès. Son malaise s'accentua et le regard de James n'y arrangea rien.

« Killian, dit James sur un ton d'avertissement, si tu sais quelque chose d'important, tu _dois_ me le dire.

_ Je... »

Le métisse hésita pendant quelques minutes, il regarda nerveusement autour de lui à la recherche d'une échappatoire et puis finalement, il inspira un bon coup et planta dans les yeux qui lui faisaient face un regard tout aussi déterminé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé James, mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

_ Donc... il y a effectivement quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas..., en déduisit James.

_ …Juste... n'insiste pas, d'accord ? soupira le métisse. Ce n'est vraiment pas à moi de t'en parler... »

James ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la lueur de détermination qui brillait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis était tellement vive qu'elle suffit à le dissuader d'émettre le moindre son.

Résigné, James baissa la tête.

« D'accord, grommela-t-il. »

Dans un geste de réconfort, Killian posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du blond et esquissa un faible sourire.

« Ça va bien se passer, d'accord ? tenta-t-il de rassurer. »

James éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Ça va bien se passer, excepté pour les deux personnes qui auront le cœur brisé à cause de moi, grogna-t-il. »

Killian poussa un profond soupir.

« De toute façon, tu ne peux pas y échapper, lui dit-il. Tu vas devoir faire du mal à certains d'entre eux.

_ Merci..., grommela James.

_ Je suis désolé mais c'est vrai. Grégory est le plus sensible des trois donc lui briser le cœur aura des conséquences catastrophiques sur son mental. On pourrait penser que Val et Chris sont suffisamment fort mentalement pour se remettre d'une peine de cœur mais... tu sais bien comment ils sont... »

Le métisse n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour que James le comprenne. Et les dires du mulâtre ne firent que démolir un peu plus le mental du blond dont le visage s'emprunta d'une profonde tristesse.

Dans un nouvel élan de réconfort, Killian resserra sa prise sur l'avant-bras de James.

« Ils vont souffrir, souffla-t-il. C'est comme ça. À part si tu les choisis tous les trois, certains d'entre eux vont souffrir. Mais ils sont tous les trois très bien entourés ! Alors quelque soit ton choix, on essaiera de limiter la casse, d'accord ? »

James leva les yeux vers Killian qui lui souriait faiblement et il lui rendit son sourire.

« Alors tout ce dont tu dois te préoccuper pour le moment, c'est ton choix, ok ? Sans me prendre en compte moi ou les autres personnes amoureuses de Christopher ou de Valentin. »

Le cœur de James se serra à l'entente de ces derniers mots. Baissant tristement la tête, le regard du blond s'emplit de remord.

« Il y a vraiment des jours où j'ai l'impression d'être le pire grand-frère qui puisse exister..., soupira-t-il.

_ James, _arrête_ de culpabiliser, lui défendit Killian. Elle n'est pas différente de moi, tu sais. Elle ne s'est jamais attendue à une quelconque relation amoureuse avec Valentin et donc, même si toute cette histoire lui fait un peu mal, elle n'a pas le cœur brisé pour autant.

_ Mais je suis son grand-frère ! rétorqua James. Je suis censé tout faire pour la rendre heureuse et non lui piquer l'homme qu'elle aime !

_ James, fit Killian d'une voix qui poussa enfin le concerné à le regarder, tu n'es _pas_ responsable des sentiments que Valentin nourrit pour toi. Tu ne pouvais pas décider de la personne dont Val tomberait amoureux alors tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de culpabiliser. Elle ne t'en veut pas le moins du monde et je doute que repousser Valentin à cause d'elle lui fasse très plaisir. »

Même s'il savait que son ami avait raison, James ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant et il baissa de nouveau tristement la tête. S'il avait les pouvoirs de Cupidon, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il changerait... !

James sentit la main de Killian se resserrer sur son avant-bras avant que le métisse ne se lève de son lit.

« Bon, j'ai du boulot à faire moi, lui dit-il. Ça va aller pour toi ? »

Levant les yeux vers lui, James acquiesça faiblement.

« J'y arriverai, lui assura-t-il. »

Après un dernier sourire encourageant, le cadet Zabini-Weasley quitta le dortoir, laissant le blond seul.

Une fois la porte refermée, James se laissa lourdement retomber sur son lit.

Fin du FLASH-BACK

James se demandait ce que le métisse pouvait bien lui cacher... A tout les coups, ça avait un rapport avec Christopher. Mais il ne comprenait pas non plus pour quelle raison le demi-lycanthrope lui cacherait quoique ce soit...

Avant que le Serpentard n'ait le temps de s'attarder sur le sujet, un poids s'effondra lourdement sur lui, coupant net sa respiration. Deux bras s'enroulèrent ensuite autour de lui, le serrant à l'étouffer.

Il sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait...

« Papa..., grommela-t-il.

_ _Joyeux Noël_ ! s'exclama ce dernier. »

Les yeux de James roulèrent dans leur orbite.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, bougonna-t-il. Tu pourrais éviter de m'étouffer, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Relâchant son étreinte sur son fils, Harry se décolla un peu de lui et le regarda avec tendresse.

« Ton petit frère a pris d'assaut le lit de ton Père et en ce moment même, il est entrain de l'embêter. Alors je me suis dis que je devrais en faire autant avec toi !

_ Génial..., maugréa le blond en faisant une légère moue quand son Papa déposa un baiser sur son front. »

Cela ne l'étonnait guère qu'Ethan se soit incrusté dans le lit de leurs parents. À Noël, c'était toujours ce qu'il faisait. James n'eut d'ailleurs pas à tendre beaucoup l'oreille pour entendre son petit frère glousser sous les chatouilles de leur Père.

Il n'était pas le seul : Clara et Rose étaient également venues rendre une petite visite à leurs parents.

« _Aïe_ ! protestait Clara. Papa tu m'arraches les cheveux.

_ Ton crâne est beaucoup trop sensible..., grommela Ron.

_ C'est _toi_ qui m'arraches les cheveux ! geignit sa fille. »

Assis sur le lit de son petit-ami, Ron essayait, une fois de plus, d'apprendre à coiffer sa fille sous les conseils de Blaise qui avait déjà terminé avec Rose.

Finalement, Ron avait décidé de faire un essai dans le dortoir du vert et argent. La présence du basané dans son dortoir incitait les disputes entre Dean et Seamus alors le roux avait préféré mettre son copain à l'écart. Surtout qu'il supportait de moins en moins le regard libidineux que Seamus posait sur son mec !

En fin de compte, ce dortoir n'était pas si mal. D'autant plus qu'il était avec Harry : en effet, le brun avait également décidé de réintégrer le dortoir de sa moitié étant donné l'ambiance électrique qu'elle amenait dans le sien. Les rapports que le roux entretenait avec Théodore et Hermione s'étaient suffisamment ''améliorés'' pour qu'il puisse tolérer leur présence – surtout quand la brune était absente – et concernant Malfoy... Eh bien ils arrivaient à ne pas se sauter à la gorge toutes les 5 minutes à présent. Et leurs joutes verbales passaient petit à petit de la méchanceté pure à la simple raillerie compétitive.

« Relâche un peu ta prise, lui conseilla Blaise.

_ Si je relâche ma prise, ses cheveux glisseront entre mes doigts, grogna Ron.

_ Attends... »

Blaise se rapprocha de lui, entoura son corps de ses bras et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Ce rapprochement fit immédiatement frémir Ron de tous ses membres. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, il se mit légèrement à trembler, son cœur s'emballa, une douce chaleur s'installa au creux de son ventre et s'il avait parlé, sa voix aurait chevroté.

« _Merde_, pensa-t-il. »

« Tu vois ? demanda Blaise tout en guidant les gestes de son futur mari. »

La voix de Blaise était douce et chaleureuse et Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus. Et le souffle du Serpentard qui chatouillait son cou n'aidait pas !

Blaise sourit face à la réaction de son petit-copain et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue.

« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il. »

Ces trois petits mots suffirent à mettre le Gryffondor dans tous ces états ainsi qu'à le faire sourire un peu stupidement.

« Oui je... je... Hum... Enfin, je... M... Moi aussi, je t'aime, bafouilla-t-il. »

Merlin que le rouge et or se sentait incroyablement stupide en présence du bistré ! Mais même s'il était encore un peu gêné, le roux était pleinement satisfait d'avoir _un_ petit-ami.

Le rythme cardiaque de Ron s'accéléra encore plus quand il repensa à la nuit qu'il venait de passer entre les bras de Blaise avant que leurs deux filles ne leur sautent dessus. Encore une fois, il avait eu l'impression de dormir dans un cocon douillet ! Et puis le basané s'était une nouvelle fois amusé à le mettre ''échec et mat'', ce qui lui avait fait plus que plaisir...

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres du roux quand il repensa aux mains et à la bouche de son homme sur lui quelques instants plus tôt. Heureusement qu'ils avaient jeté un sort de nettoyage un peu avant que leurs filles ne débarquent !

Le Lion était plus qu'heureux de ces moments passés à découvrir le corps de l'autre...

Seul bémol : si le bistré commençait à le connaître par cœur, Ron était plutôt en reste car il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de soulager sa moitié. À chaque fois que cette dernière bandait, soit s'occuper de lui suffisait à l'amener à la jouissance, soit elle s'isolait pour se soulager elle-même.

Le roux en avait parlé à Harry et son ami lui avait dit que Blaise voulait certainement ne pas le brusquer en le poussant à croire qu'il devait s'occuper de lui.

Mais le Gryffondor voulait bien s'occuper de sa moitié ! D'accord les fellations lui faisaient autant peur à cause de la taille du sexe du Serpentard, mais autrement il était tout à fait enclin à utiliser ses mains !

Il devait vraiment parler de ça avec son amoureux...

« Papa, tu me fais mal ! geignit Clara.

_ Arrête de bouger, grogna Ron.

_ Arrête de me tirer les cheveux ! »

« Moi aussi je veux coiffer Père ! s'exclama soudainement Ethan.

_ _Pas question_, refusa le concerné. Une coiffure affreuse me suffis. Coiffe ton Papa.

_ Mais ils sont tout pourris ses cheveux, bougonna le jeune garçon.

_ _Pardon_ ! s'offusqua Harry.

_ Pourris ou pas, tu ne toucheras pas à ma tête, prévint Draco.

_ Mais Pèèèèèreeee !

_ Non. »

A cet instant, Ethan décida de faire appelle à son arme secrète : son regard se fit larmoyant, ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

Et face à la bouille adorable de son fils, Draco sentit son assurance flancher.

« Tu... Tu veux vraiment pas ? s'enquit Ethan d'une toute petite voix.

_ Euh... Eh bien... Peut-être que...

_ Tu es entrain de te faire avoir, Dray, le prévint Harry.

_ Papaaaaaa ! s'offusqua Ethan. »

Se redressant sur un coude, Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres en notant la petite moue qui avait pris place sur le visage de son fils. Moue qui disparut presque aussitôt car Draco prit subitement d'assaut les côtes du ténébreux afin de le punir de sa tentative pour le berner.

« Toi, par contre, tu aurais grand besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement, nota Draco en ébouriffant la chevelure plus que fournie – et plus qu'en fouillis – de son fils, une fois qu'il eut finit de le chatouiller.

_ Oh non ! bouda Ethan.

_ Oh si ! Ce n'est même plus des _cheveux_ que tu as sur la tête, c'est un _nid _! Pire que celui de ton Papa avant qu'il ne se fasse relooker ! Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait perdre des objets là-dedans !

_ Même pas vrai ! contredit Ethan. Mes cheveux sont propres !

_ Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont sales, je dis qu'ils sont tellement denses qu'on pourrait y perdre des objets ! Et ils sont aussi emmêlés qu'un sac de nœuds !

_ Mais...

_ Pas de mais, on les coupe ! trancha Draco.

_ Mais pèèèèèèère !

_ Non !

_ Papaaaaaa ! »

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche pour dire à son fils qu'il soutenait son Père, mais sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser passer Killian, Lily, Maxime, Narcissa et Anna. À peine arrivés, les cinq enfants s'écroulèrent lourdement sur le lit le plus proche. Maxime parlait à voix basse avec sa petite sœur, Narcissa peinait à garder les yeux ouverts et Lily faisait de son possible pour dérider un Killian boudeur qui tirait vivement sur ses cheveux comme s'il voulait se scalper.

« … arrête un peu de dramatiser ! soupirait la blonde. C'est super mignon. »

Mauvaise appellation. Le cadet Zabini-Weasley la fusilla immédiatement du regard.

« Désolée mais c'est vrai ! déclara Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Grommelant de plus belle, le métisse se laissa lourdement retomber sur le lit de Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? lui demanda ce dernier. »

Levant un regard boudeur vers son Dad, Killian lâcha ses cheveux, dévoilant par la même occasion ce qu'il cherchait à enlever avec tant de véhémence : une barrette rouge avec une fraise tout mignonne dessus.

« Aaww, c'est adorable, complimenta Blaise. »

Killian poussa un grognement furieux à l'encontre du basané avant de se remettre de plus belle à tirer sur ses cheveux.

« Tu vas finir par te faire mal, l'avertit Blaise.

_ Je m'en fous, je veux cette saleté _hors_ de ma tête ! rugit le cadet Zabini-Weasley.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là de toute façon ? demanda Ron.

_ J'essayais de faire quelque chose avec ma _stupide_ mèche de cheveux qui n'arrête pas de retomber sur mes yeux, et Chris en a eu marre et il m'a collé cette connerie dans la tête pour coincer ma mèche. Et ce con a jeté un sort pour que je ne puisse pas la retirer...! Et le pire c'est que le fruit change aléatoirement... Hier, c'était des cerises... »

Killian tira de nouveau avec force sur la barrette qui refusa de bouger.

« Rrraaaaahhhh ! Je vais _tuer_ cet imbécile ! tempêta-t-il. »

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Ron. Il le trouvait super mignon, son fils, avec la barrette dans les cheveux. L'objet retenait effectivement la mèche de cheveux rebelle qui retombait sans cesse sur ses beaux yeux bleus et elle donnait au jeune homme un petit air... craquant.

« Arrête de te tirer les cheveux, soupira le rouquin.

_ Que quelqu'un enlève ce truc de ma tête ! grogna Killian. »

« Je peux le faire si tu veux. Je connais la formule idéale. »

Le cadet Zabini-Weasley leva la tête vers Gabriel – qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce – et son teint devint livide.

« Euh... finalement je préfère la garder, décida Killian.

_ Tu es sûr ? demanda le ténébreux en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Certain. »

Haussant les épaules, Gabriel prit place à côté de Frédérique et d'Alexis.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais vous nous les donnez quand nos cadeaux ? demanda Rose.

_ Ah, c'est pour ça que vous êtes tous venus ? comprit Ron.

_ Bah oui ! répondit Clara. C'est toujours comme ça qu'on fait. On a des cadeaux la veille de Noël puis on a le reste le lendemain matin. Déjà qu'on a pas eu de cadeaux hier, il faut se rattraper ce matin... »

En effet, la direction avait décidé d'interdire les soirées à la veille de Noël. Déjà qu'en temps normal elles dégénéraient assez souvent, avec des élèves en plus, elle craignait que les choses deviennent hors de contrôle. Les directeurs de chaque maison avaient même dû faire des rondes pour s'assurer que les élèves respectaient bien les règles.

« Donc vous aussi vous êtes venus uniquement pour avoir vos cadeaux ? demanda Harry à sa progéniture.

_ Bah oui, répondit Ethan.

_ Je croyais que vous ne vouliez rien pour Noël, rappela Draco. Que tous ce que vous vouliez était dans le futur...

_ Ouais c'était pour faire genre ''on a besoin de rien, on a déjà tout ce qu'il faut'', expliqua Gabriel. Mais on savait très bien que vous nous achèteriez quand même quelque chose. »

Harry fit la moue. Lui qui pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un élan d'amour envers Draco et lui...

« Mais attendez, tiqua soudainement le brun, Ézéchiel n'est pas là. »

A ces mots, ses enfants éclatèrent tous de rire.

« Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas là, confirma Lily. C'est une vraie tête de cochon et à chaque fois, tu dois lutter pour le sortir de sa chambre... »

La moue du brun s'accentua.

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever brusquement du lit de James.

« Où tu vas ? lui demanda Draco.

_ Chercher mon fils, répondit Harry. Noël est une fête familiale et je veux la passer avec _toute_ ma famille. Alors tête de cochon ou pas, je vais chercher Ézéchiel. »

Sur ce, le Gryffondor sortit du dortoir d'un pas décidé.

Comme tous les Serpentard, Harry savait exactement quel était le dortoir de son fils. Le ténébreux détestait les intrus alors chaque élève se devait de savoir quel dortoir était à éviter à tout prix. Et c'est pour cela que, plus Harry approchait dudit dortoir, moins il y avait d'élèves. Et les rares qu'il y avait ne pipaient pas un mot et rasaient les murs. De ce fait, les environs étaient étonnamment calmes, surtout pour un jour de fête.

Rien ne distinguait le dortoir d'Ézéchiel des autres mais pourtant, Harry sut immédiatement quand il fut arrivé. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il frappa énergiquement à la porte. D'accord le ténébreux était flippant, mais il n'en restait pas moins son fils et Harry ne comptait pas trembler devant lui.

« Ézéchiel, appela-t-il.

_ Y a personne, grogna une voix.

_ Ézéchiel, j'entre, le prévint Harry sans prêter la moindre attention à son intervention. »

Ignorant le bougonnement de colère de son fils, Harry pénétra lentement dans la pièce. Contre toute attente, le dortoir n'était pas vraiment différent des autres. Ce n'était pas une pièce sombre, lugubre, pleine d'instruments de torture. Non, Ézéchiel n'avait quasiment rien modifié à l'aspect général. La seule chose qu'il avait faite, c'était de se débarrasser de tous les lits pour en installer un seul, immense. Parce que bien sûr, quand le jeune garçon avait été affecté à ce dortoir, les précédents locataires ainsi que les nouveaux élèves avec qui il était censé le partager étaient partis sans demander leur reste. Donc Ézéchiel pouvait réarranger la chambre comme il le souhaitait, personne n'allait rien lui dire.

Harry trouva son fils allongé à plat ventre sur son lit en pleine lecture.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait personne, grogna le ténébreux. »

Harry sourit, sans prendre en compte les dires de son fils, puis il s'assit à ses côtés.

« C'est Noël, lui rappela-t-il.

_ Et ?

_ Et tout le monde est déjà réuni dans le dortoir de ton Père.

_ Et ?

_ Et il ne manque plus que toi.

_ Et ?

_ … Et je veux que tu ramènes tes fesses là-bas. »

A ces mots, le visage du ténébreux se déforma en une moue ennuyée.

« Je suis vraiment obligé ? bougonna-t-il.

_ Oui.

_ Mais Papaaaa !

_ Il n'y a pas de ''mais Papa'' qui tienne. Ramène tes fesses là-bas ou je m'en charge. »

La moue d'Ézéchiel s'accentua. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de rejoindre sa famille – au sens large du terme. Il était certain que le dortoir était dans une pagaille effroyable et lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était du calme pour pouvoir lire tranquillement. Mais apparemment, c'était trop demander. Depuis qu'il était petit, c'était toujours comme ça que ça se passait : tous les matins de Noël, ils se réunissaient dans la chambre de leurs parents, chahutaient et ouvraient le reste de leurs cadeaux. Son Papa tenait beaucoup à ce que _tous_ ses enfants soient présents. Il n'avait jamais fait d'exception pour lui et le ténébreux savait qu'il n'en ferait jamais. Donc, même s'il n'avait à présent que 16 ans, le jeune Malfoy-Potter savait très bien que son Papa ne le lâcherait pas pour autant.

Mais bon, le ténébreux s'y était attendu... Poursuivant la lecture du livre passionnant qu'il lisait depuis plusieurs jours, il avait patiemment attendu le moment inévitable où son Papa pénétrerait dans sa chambre.

Posés nonchalamment dans un coin, il y avait deux cadeaux que Harry ne vit pas. L'un, assez conséquent et entouré d'un papier cadeau ultra voyant, venait de Scott. Ézéchiel l'avait à peine regardé et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'ouvrir. Le deuxième était plus petit et plus discret. Et plus étrange encore, il était anonyme.

Chaque année, il recevait un présent de la part de Scott, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en recevait un deuxième, de surcroît anonyme. Un membre de sa famille l'aurait signé ou aurait carrément attendu que son Papa vienne le chercher. Et personne n'était suicidaire au point de lui envoyer un cadeau piégé ! Et puis quelques sorts avaient suffi à confirmer que le présent était bel et bien inoffensif.

Sa curiosité l'avait poussé à l'ouvrir et Ézéchiel avait ainsi découvert une petite boite de chocolat sans prétention. Il s'agissait d'un très joli assortiment de ses chocolats préférés et à côté, soigneusement mis en valeur par un joli ruban de couleur, il y avait un flacon très élégant, rempli d'un beau liquide rosé. Et si le Serpentard croyait la jolie écriture inscrite sur l'étiquette, il s'agissait d'une potion assez difficile à trouver. Bien sûr, de simples tests suffiraient à s'en assurer mais encore une fois, personne n'était suicidaire au point de lui faire une mauvaise blague.

Ce qui taraudait l'esprit de jeune garçon, c'était l'identité de la personne qui lui avait offert un cadeau ! Il n'aimait personne et personne ne l'aimait mis à part peut-être sa famille au sens large. Et aucun d'eux ne lui aurait envoyé un cadeau anonyme !

« Ézéchiel, bouge tes fesses. »

La voix de son Papa le tira de ses pensées. Après quelques bougonnements contrariés, le ténébreux quitta son dortoir à la suite de son Papa et le suivit jusqu'à celui de son Père.

Une grimace forte peu gracieuse déforma le visage d'Ézéchiel quand il arriva devant ce dernier. La porte grande ouverte lui laissait voir que ''pagaille'' était un euphémisme pour décrire ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre. Des rires, des cris et des paroles fusaient dans tous les sens, tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde et personne ne tenait en place.

La mâchoire du ténébreux se crispa. Merlin savait à quel point il voulait retourner dans son paisible dortoir... ! Mais ce n'était pas possible. Encore heureux que Scott n'était pas là ! Vu l'heure qu'il était, il devait soit être entrain de roupiller dans son lit soit être avec son Papa.

Ézéchiel grogna quand son Papa à lui le poussa en avant pour qu'il entre. Puis il se posa dans un coin avec un mine boudeuse en espérant que personne ne lui adresse la parole.

« Voilà ! s'exclama Harry. Maintenant qu'on est tous réuni, on peut commencer la distribution des cadeaux. »

xx

Plié en deux, des larmes coulant de ses yeux, sentant les muscles de son ventre se contracter comme jamais et le visage rouge, Harry n'avait jamais autant ri de sa vie ! Et trois des cinq personnes qui étaient dans le dortoir avec lui n'étaient pas mieux.

Après plusieurs heures d'un chaos des plus total et après avoir vivement arraché le papier de leurs cadeaux, les enfants des trois couples avaient finalement quitté le dortoir, les laissant ainsi seuls. Le dortoir était dans un bordel fou mais ils s'étaient bien amusés.

Comme les six adolescents avaient préféré être seuls pour s'offrir leurs cadeaux, c'est une fois leurs enfants partis qu'ils s'étaient tranquillement installés et avait commencé la distribution.

Tout s'était déroulé paisiblement jusqu'à ce que Blaise tende à Harry une simple enveloppe rouge.

« Je pense que tu vas _vraiment_ l'aimer, lui avait-il dit avec un sourire amusé. »

La curiosité s'était aussitôt emparée du brun qui s'était empressé de s'en saisir et de l'ouvrir pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« _Oh Merlin_ ! s'était-il exclamé en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin ! Oh putain _merci_ Blaise ! Merci, merci, merci, merci... ! C'est vraiment... »

Une lueur avide s'étant allumée dans ses yeux écarquillés au maximum, le brun avait eu du mal à y croire. Et puis, sans crier gare, il avait éclaté brusquement de rire et il ne s'était arrêté que pour reprendre brièvement sa respiration.

Forcément, son comportement avait éveillé la curiosité de ses amis qui avaient, à leur tour, jeté un petit coup d'œil au cadeau du basané. Pratiquement aucun d'entre eux n'avait résisté et avait terminé plié en deux, les larmes aux yeux.

Ça faisait donc un moment qu'ils étaient presque tous à l'article de la mort à force de rire. Les seuls épargnés était Blaise – parce que le cadeau venait de lui – et Théodore qui boudait dans un coin. Pourquoi le ténébreux n'appréciait pas le cadeau que son ami avait fait à Harry ? Eh bien la raison était toute simple : à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe rouge, il y avait une simple photo. Une photo sur laquelle il figurait. Une photo où il clairement saoul, entrain d'empirer son état en compagnie de garçons d'à peu près le même âge que lui. L'un d'entre eux avait posé l'une de ses mains sur le postérieur du ténébreux et le tripotait largement, ignorant probablement ce dernier n'était pas gay. Mais comment le blâmer quand on voyait ce que ledit ténébreux portait...

Les joues rougies par l'alcool, les cheveux en pétard, couvert de paillettes, riant à gorge déployée, une bouteille d'alcool à la main, Théodore portait un débardeur noir ainsi qu'un minuscule short que Harry avait aussitôt reconnu : _Little Bitch_. Le short mettait vraiment en valeur les longues jambes musclées du ténébreux. Il lui arrivait à la limite des fesses et le moulait encore plus qu'il ne le faisait avec le cul de Harry. On aurait vraiment dit que le ténébreux ne portait pas de vêtement et qu'il avait juste de la peinture noir étalée sur les fesses. Et quant à ce que le short faisait devant... Eh bien on pouvait dire que Hermione avait, elle aussi, beaucoup de chance...! Les couilles du ténébreux aussi avaient dû pas mal souffrir...

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'avais gardée ! pouffa Draco.

_ J'avais oublié jusqu'à son existence jusqu'à votre pari, lui avoua Blaise. »

La mine renfrognée de Théodore s'accentua.

« Tu m'avais promis que tu allais la jeter, bougonna-t-il.

_ Mmm... Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit une chose pareille, le contredit son ami. Et puis 'Ry voulait vraiment la voir. Je n'allais pas lui dire non...

_ Si, tu aurais pu, grogna le ténébreux. »

Blaise préféra ne pas argumenter et il laissa son ami bouder dans son coin.

« J'en prendrais bien soin, promit Harry en hoquetant.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé, grommela Théodore.

_ Mais si ! En plus... »

Le bistré se désintéressa de leur conversation en sentant quelqu'un s'appuyer sur son épaule. D'instinct, il sut qu'il s'agissait de sa moitié et il leva vers elle un regard tendre.

Ron avait finalement réussi à se calmer un peu mais ses joues étaient toujours rouges, ses yeux larmoyaient et un sourire un peu béa étirait ses lèvres.

« Tu m'aurais offert ça comme cadeau, ça m'aurait également parfaitement convenu..., souffla Ron.

_ Harry a demandé en premier. »

Blaise s'approcha ensuite de son amour dans l'intention de prendre possession de ses lèvres mais quelque chose le stoppa dans son élan : Ron semblait un peu... embarrassé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit le Serpentard. »

Les joues du roux s'empourprèrent encore plus et son regard devint fuyant.

« J... Je... euh... par contre pour ton cadeau je... euhm..., bafouilla-t-il. Je... Je te le donnerai quand... quand on sera seul... tous les deux... »

A la fin de sa phrase, les joues du Lion devinrent encore plus rouge si possible tandis que les lèvres de Blaise s'étirèrent dans un sourire graveleux.

« Oh, on dirait que Weasley va enfin te donner sa petite fleur..., se moqua Draco qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation.

_ C'est pas tes oignons la fouine ! grogna Ron, rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. »

Le rouquin reporta ensuite son regard sur Blaise et une lueur de colère s'alluma dans ses yeux en notant le regard attendri du bistré.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à _le_ dire, menaça le Lion entre ses dents. »

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit.

_« A-do-rable,_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser_. »_

Il passa ensuite son bras autour de la taille de Ron, le blottit contre lui et prit amoureusement possession de ses lèvres.

HPDMHPDM

Après avoir participé à la tradition familiale qu'était l'ouverture des cadeaux de noël en famille, Killian s'était rapidement éclipsé du dortoir de son Dad. Marchant à présent d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, le cadet Zabini-Weasley était à la recherche de Christopher. Fort heureusement, même si personne ne savait où il était passé, lui savait exactement où le trouver : au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Le demi-lycanthrope se rendait toujours à cet endroit quand il voulait déprimer en paix. C'était là ou la forêt interdite, mais le mulâtre avait réussi à lui faire promettre de ne pas s'y rendre, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent dans le futur.

Killian était bien décidé à ne pas laisser son ami seul. Car le Lion n'avait peut-être pas un esprit torturé comme celui de Valentin, le métisse le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que le laisser seul quand il était dans cet état était loin d'être une bonne idée... C'était la raison pour laquelle le mulâtre marchait d'un pas rapide.

Arrivé en haut, le Serpentard marqua un temps d'arrêt afin de se préparer à ce qu'il allait voir. Il avait beau savoir pertinemment ce qu'il allait trouver là-haut, ça n'empêchait pas son cœur de rater un battement à chaque fois. Et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle : quand il ouvrit enfin la porte, son cœur fit effectivement un bond dans sa poitrine. Comme prévu, le demi-lycanthrope se trouvait bien dans la tour d'astronomie. Les yeux clos, il ne portait qu'une chemise sous l'épais manteau de fourrure qu'il n'avait pas fermé. Mais ce qui avait failli donner une crise cardiaque à Killian, c'est le fait que son ami se tenait débout, sans aucune sécurité, sur la balustrade de sécurité. Comme s'il était prêt à faire le grand plongeon...

Bien sûr, Killian connaissait suffisamment son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde suicidaire... !

Non, Killian savait que son ami ne cherchait pas à se faire du mal. C'était juste comme ça depuis qu'il était petit : Christopher avait toujours aimé grimper au sommet des arbres les plus hauts, des plus hautes collines, des plus hautes constructions, et juste... ''voir à quel point le monde est vaste !'', comme il le disait si souvent. Il aimait fermer les yeux, sentir le vent sur son visage et autour de lui, laisser son ouïe se développer et se perdre dans tous les sons qui l'envahissaient peu à peu. Ça lui donnait un enivrant sentiment de liberté qui lui permettait de se détendre et de se changer les idées.

Et Killian aurait tout à fait été d'accord avec ça si ça ne le faisait pas autant flipper !

À chaque fois qu'il voyait Christopher en haut de la cime d'un arbre, perché sur un sommet un peu escarpé, ou encore debout sur la rambarde de sécurité de la tour d'astronomie, sans même un sortilège de protection, il ne pouvait son cœur de se serrer, des gouttes de sueurs de perler dans son dos ni son corps d'être parsemé de frissons glacés et son estomac de se tordre douloureusement. Il avait tellement peur qu'un jour le vent soit trop fort, que la branche sur laquelle son pied repose soit trop fine et casse, que la roche à laquelle sa main se raccroche soit trop friable et s'effrite, que son pieds glisse et que finalement, il fasse une chute grave voire mortelle !

C'était un peu stupide, il le savait, car Christopher avait une parfaite maîtrise de son corps. Il savait toujours qu'elle roche ou qu'elle branche supporterait son poids et celles qui ne le pourraient pas, et il savait toujours comment se placer par rapport au vent pour garder un parfait équilibre. Killian savait pertinemment que, même s'il y avait eu une grosse tempête en ce moment même, Christopher aurait été tout à fait capable de faire, sur la rambarde, un triple saut-périlleux suivit d'une roue, d'un grand écart et d'un double salto arrière et d'atterrir parfaitement sur ses deux pieds sans même être essoufflé. Encore une fois, Christopher avait une parfaite maîtrise de son corps. Et sa puberté en tant que lycanthrope y était pour beaucoup car elle avait considérablement accru ses 5 sens.

''_Je ne tomberai pas_.''

C'était ce qu'il lui répondait à chaque fois que Killian lui faisait part de ses inquiétudes. Malheureusement, ces quatre mots n'étaient pas suffisant pour apaiser le métisse.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, tapi contre la porte, le cadet Zabini-Weasley osait à peine respirer. Il avait trop peur de perturber la concentration de Christopher en l'interpellant, et de le faire chuter. Et ce, même si ledit Christopher lui avait répété des milliers de fois que ce n'était pas possible.

Un vent glacé s'insinua dans le mince gilet du métisse et le fit frissonner. Il aurait dû prendre un manteau...

Resserrant son vêtement sur lui, Killian se perdit un instant dans le visage de son meilleur ami. Il ne le voyait que de trois-quart, mais ça suffisait pour serrer son cœur un peu plus et le faire frissonner. La raison de cette réaction était simple : tout comme Valentin et Grégory, le Gryffondor avait une mine épouvantable ces derniers temps. La tête constamment rentrée dans ses épaules voûtées, il paraissait las de tout, lessivé, déprimé et profondément fatigué – comme s'il avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. De larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux, son regard était sans cesse lointain et emprunt de douleur et de tristesse. Il ne mangeait pas correctement depuis un bon moment et de toute façon, tout avait un goût de carton ou de cendres dans sa bouche. Mais contrairement aux deux autres garçons, ce qui avait immédiatement alerté Killian chez le Lion c'était son regard... Ou plutôt, ce qu'il _manquait_ dans son regard.

Quelque soit l'état du Gryffondor, qu'il soit heureux, triste ou déprimé, il y avait toujours eu... une sorte de _lueur_ qui brillait dans ses yeux dorés. Killian savait que Jenna l'appelait ''la petite lueur bestiale hyper sexy qui t'enflamme d'un seul coup d'œil''. Comme beaucoup d'autres, la brune en était folle et elle lui faisait d'autant plus regretter que le demi-lycanthrope soit exclusivement gay et exclusivement amoureux de James. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du métisse : que sa meilleure amie craque pour Christopher était toujours resté en travers de la gorge de Valentin par ailleurs...

Mais depuis quelques temps, Killian avait beau regarder attentivement, il ne la voyait pas, cette petite lueur. Cette petite lueur qui rendait compte d'à quel point le Lion bouillait d'énergie était à présent comme éteinte. De ce fait, le regard du rouge et or était juste... vide.

C'était cela qui avait immédiatement alerté le cadet Zabini-Weasley ainsi que les autres proches du demi-lycanthrope. Ce dernier avait toujours fait partie de ces personnes débordantes d'énergie et qui, même dans la déprime, dégageait toujours une sorte d'aura chaleureuse et pétillante. Mais ces derniers temps, le Gryffondor paraissait presque sans vie.

Il était plus qu'évident que Christopher n'allait pas bien et Killian craignait de plus en plus l'état dans lequel il se retrouverait si James lui donnait une réponse négative.

Un nouveau vent glacé força Killian à resserrer son frêle gilet sur ses épaules et pendant un instant, il se perdit dans la contemplation du visage presque maladif de son meilleur ami et il sentit ses boyaux se tordre douloureusement dans son ventre. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il était la personne qui connaissait le mieux Christopher et que si quelque chose allait mal avec lui, c'était vers lui qu'il fallait se tourner. Mais pourtant, en ce moment, Killian était totalement perdu. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit des millions de fois, Kiki, tu ne peux _pas_ me surprendre. »

La voix lasse de Christopher tira brusquement Killian de ses pensées. Le métisse leva les yeux vers son ami mais ce dernier n'avait même pas daigné ouvrir les siens.

« Je peux sentir ton odeur à des kilomètres et je pouvais entendre le bruit de tes pas plus tôt que tu ne le crois, poursuivit-il d'une voix tout aussi terne. »

Dépassant sa surprise, le cadet Zabini-Weasley se reprit rapidement et se renfrogna.

« Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit des millions de fois de ne _pas_ m'appeler Kiki, bougonna-t-il. Ça passait quand j'avais 8 ans mais plus maintenant. »

Christopher essaya de sourire mais, sur son visage emprunt de douleur, son sourire ne fut que mélancolique et il ne fit qu'accroître la gravité de son expression faciale, serrant par la même occasion un peu plus le cœur de Killian. Le métisse resserra encore son gilet autour de lui mais, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas à cause du vent.

« Et je t'ai déjà dit des millions de fois de ne pas faire ça, souffla le métisse à mi-voix.

_ Et moi, je te l'ai déjà dit des millions de fois : je. ne. tomberai. pas.

_ Et si tu perdais l'équilibre, hein ? insista le cadet Zabini-Weasley. Et si tu... »

Le demi-lycanthrope eut un rire sans joie.

« S'il-te-plaît, pouffa-t-il. Toi, mieux que quiconque, sait que je suis loin d'être maladroit. »

Un silence suivit.

Le vent commença à souffler plus fort et fit craindre un peu plus à Killian que son ami ne perde l'équilibre. Mais bien sûr, même si le rythme cardiaque du métisse s'était accéléré, Christopher restait de marbre.

Les yeux toujours clos, un faible sourire triste étirant ses lèvres, l'aîné Lupin écoutait toujours la nature autour de lui.

« Tu pourrais descendre de là, s'il-te-plaît ? lui demanda Killian d'une voix étranglée.

_ Kiki, je te l'ai répété des millions de fois...

_ _S'il-te-plaît_, le coupa le Serpentard d'une voix suppliante.

_ … Les entends-tu ? chuchota Christopher après un petit silence.

_ Entendre quoi ? »

Christopher ne répondit pas et Killian sentit son corps entier se couvrir de chair-de-poule.

Le Gryffondor était si pâle... ! Il perdait du poids depuis plusieurs jours et le voir comme ça, les yeux clos et l'esprit complètement ailleurs alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas d'une chute mortelle... !

« S'il-te-plaît, lui demanda encore Killian d'une voix suppliante. »

Mais encore une fois, Christopher l'ignora.

« C'est magnifique, souffla-t-il rêveusement. »

Le Gryffondor sourit de nouveau faiblement mais ce sourire là était différent du précédent. Il était presque... _apaisé_...

Killian resserra une nouvelle fois son gilet autour de lui tandis que ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer.

« _S'il-te-plaît_, le supplia-t-il encore. »

Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand son ami jouait les équilibristes alors qu'il était dans cet état.

Heureusement, Christopher sembla enfin l'entendre et il se tourna vers lui, accentuant par la même occasion les peurs de Killian étant donné que le demi-lycanthrope était désormais dos au vide.

« S'il-te-plaît, descend, souffla le cadet Zabini-Weasley. »

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Christopher.

« Kiki, je ne vais _pas_ sauter, pouffa-t-il. Je suis loin d'être une personne suicidaire.

_ Je n'ai pas peur que tu _sautes_ mais que tu _tombes_, rétorqua le métisse.

_ Je ne vais _pas_ tomber, lui assura le rouge et or.

_ Mais si...

_ Non ! Il n'y a aucune chance pour que...

_ _S'il-te-plaît _! le coupa Killian. Pour moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Christopher ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais il la referma en notant le désarroi sur le visage du Serpentard.

Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation puis il sauta de la rambarde et il se retrouva ainsi au même niveau de Killian, qui poussa aussitôt un soupir de soulagement et frotta rapidement ses yeux afin de les désembuer.

« Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop, Kiki, se moqua Christopher en rejetant sa tête en arrière et en fermant les yeux.

_ Et toi, tu ne t'inquiètes pas assez, rétorqua le métisse. Et arrête de m'appeler Kiki ! »

Le sourire moqueur de Christopher s'agrandit.

Un silence plana ensuite entre les deux amis, que Killian rompit :

« C'est Noël, fit-il remarquer.

_ Et ?

_ Et on est censé le fêter tous ensemble ! Comme...

_ Pas d'humeur, le coupa sèchement Christopher. »

Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter, Killian se tut pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre :

« Tu devrais lui dire, souffla-t-il.

_ … Dire quoi à qui ? feignit Christopher sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

_ Tu sais pertinemment de _quoi_ et de _qui_ je veux parler, bougonna Killian. »

Christopher poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

« Non, répondit-il simplement.

_ Mais...

_ J'ai dit non. Je ne vais rien lui dire et tu ne vas rien lui dire non plus.

_ Mais James a le droit de savoir ! répliqua vivement Killian. Pour son choix il... Il doit avoir toutes les cartes en main !

_ Non.

_ Mais...

_ J'ai dit _non_ ! »

Le Gryffondor avait élevé la voix et cette fois-ci, il regardait son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Et la petite lueur qui y brillait autrefois était peut-être éteinte, ça n'empêcha pas son regard d'être acéré.

« On ne lui dira rien pour la même raison que je n'aurais rien dû te dire à toi, poursuivit-il plus doucement.

_ Et quelle est cette raison ? lui demanda le mulâtre d'une voix sèche.

_ Il va flipper, lui répondit Christopher. Savoir le fera juste flipper un peu plus et l'empêchera de prendre une décision. »

Killian sera sa mâchoire et ses poings.

« Alors quoi ? dit-il entre ses dents. Il le saura que lorsqu'il aurait fait son choix final ? Quand tu le prendras dans tes bras, fou de joie, ou quand tu seras entrain de te laisser mourir d'amour à cause de lui ?

_ Premièrement Kiki, tu n'as toujours aucune idée de l'espèce à laquelle ma partie lycanthrope appartient, alors il se peut très bien que j'appartienne à une espèce qui se fiche complètement de son amoureux. Deuxièmement, même si je fais partie des lycanthropes qui se laissent mourir si leur compagnon ne répond pas à leur amour, je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'à _moitié_ lycanthrope. Et troisièmement, je le dirai à James que s'il me choisit. Dans le cas contraire, savoir ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à le faire souffrir...

_ Mais il faut bien que...

_ C'est vraiment magnifique. »

Killian ouvrit la bouche mais il la referma sans avoir prononcé un son. Devant lui, Christopher avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et rejeté sa tête en arrière. En d'autres termes : il était de nouveau loin, perdu dans les milles-et-un sons dont regorgeaient la nature, et Killian savait qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'argumenter.

Le cadet Zabini-Weasley soupira.

C'était ça qui l'inquiétait le plus chez Christopher : sa partie lycanthrope. Killian avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur eux et de ce fait, il savait pertinemment que les réactions des lycanthropes dominants face au refus de leur compagnon de s'unir à eux différaient beaucoup selon l'espèce. Parce oui, Christopher avait reconnu James comme son compagnon il y a de cela bien des années. Le métisse se souvenait, comme si c'était hier, du jour où son ami avait déboulé dans sa chambre, sans prévenir et excité comme une puce, et qu'il lui dit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il ''_l'avait senti_''. L'odeur caractéristique qui permettait aux lycanthropes de reconnaître leur compagnon, Christopher l'avait sentie. C'était la raison pour laquelle le cœur de Christopher appartenait et appartiendrait toujours à James et que rien ne pourrait jamais changer ce fait... Et c'était donc cette partie lycanthrope du rouge et or inquiétait le plus Killian, car elle conditionnait en partie sa réaction future face à un éventuel refus de James. C'était pour cela que Killian lisait tout ce qu'il trouvait sur les lycanthropes avec tant de véhémence : il voulait découvrir à quelle espèce appartenait la partie lycanthrope de Christopher afin de pouvoir prévoir sa réaction si James ne répondait pas à son amour. Il était d'ordre public que Remus avait été mordu par Fenrir Greyback, mais comme personne n'avait jamais su à quelle espèce appartenait ce dernier, Killian n'avait d'autre choix que d'éplucher tous les livres qui lui passaient sous la main et de les comparer avec les réactions de Christopher et de Remus pour le découvrir par lui-même. Malheureusement, pour le moment ses recherches ne l'avaient pas menées bien loin...

D'un extrême à l'autre, Killian savait qu'il y avait, d'une part, les lycanthropes dominants qui considéraient leur compagnon comme un objet dont ils pouvaient disposer selon leur envie. Donc en gros, leur compagnon n'avait pas la liberté de décider si, oui ou non, il voulait d'eux et le lien qui les unissait était très déséquilibré : les lycanthropes dominants se fichaient comme une guigne de leurs compagnons alors que ces derniers étaient extrêmement attachés à eux. D'autre part, il y avait les lycanthropes dominants qui avaient un lien très fort et mutuellement partagé avec leur compagnon, et qui chérissaient ce dernier comme le plus précieux des trésors – une simple égratignure sur leur peau suffisait à les rendre malade pendant une semaine. Dans le dernier cas, les lycanthropes vivaient alors dans une société plutôt matriarcale que patriarcale.

Déjà, Killian pouvait affirmer que Christopher ne faisait pas partie des deux extrêmes parce que sinon il aurait déjà, soit violé James, soit ouvert ses veines. Le mieux aurait été que le rouge et or soit plus proche de l'extrême ''je peux violer mon compagnon tant que je veux parce qu'il n'est qu'un objet sexuel'' que de l'extrême ''mon compagnon est plus précieux que ma propre vie'', parce que dans ce cas-là, en cas de refus de James, sa partie humaine déprimerait mais pas sa partie lycanthrope. Malheureusement, plus il avançait dans ses recherches, plus le cadet Zabini-Weasley se rapprochait de cette deuxième catégorie, et donc si James refusait son amour...

Bien sûr, comme l'aîné Malfoy-Potter n'avait pas une goutte de lycanthropie dans les veines, la situation était différente que lorsqu'il était question de deux lycanthropes.

''_Il a l'air tellement sûr_''.

C'était ce que James lui avait dit et il ne pouvait pas avoir plus faux ! Certes, comme le blond était le compagnon de l'aîné Lupin, on aurait pu croire que James était forcément amoureux de lui mais, étant sorcier à 100%, James ne ressentait pas ce lien, au contraire de Christopher. Donc le blond pouvait tomber amoureux du Gryffondor comme de n'importe qui d'autre. Et de ce fait, Christopher n'avait aucune idée de qui James allait choisir ! Il préférait juste se persuader que le blond le choisirait lui parce que penser le contraire... Penser le contraire confortait Killian dans son impression première : à savoir que le demi-lycanthrope était trop proche du côté ''mon compagnon est plus précieux que ma propre vie'' à son goût...

Un nouveau frisson glacé traversa l'échine du mulâtre qui resserra vainement son gilet autour de lui.

« Tu pourrais nous aider... ! lança Killian à l'intention de Christopher. »

Par un miracle dont Killian ignorait l'origine, Christopher l'entendit. Il sortit ainsi de sa rêverie et posa un regard lointain sur son meilleur ami.

« Aider qui à faire quoi ? demanda-t-il distraitement. »

Killian sentit une vive colère monter en lui et il serra ses poings.

« Tu sais très bien aider _qui_ à faire _quoi_ ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Nous aider nous, tes _amis_, à... »

Christopher éclata de rire. Mais son rire sans joie et terne fut comme un million d'aiguilles qui rappelèrent douloureusement à Killian à quel point son ami n'était pas dans son état normal, et à quel point il était démuni pour remédier à cela. Tout ce que lui, et les autres amis de Christopher, pouvaient faire, c'était trouver l'espèce à laquelle appartenait la partie lycanthrope du Gryffondor afin de pouvoir anticiper sa réaction. Une petite participation dudit Gryffondor n'aurait pas été de refus mais malheureusement, trouver sa nature lycanthrope semblait nullement intéresser le concerné...

« Peu importe ma foutue nature lycanthrope..., soupira songeusement le Gryffondor en rejetant sa tête en arrière et en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

_ _Peu importe_ ! explosa Killian. Peu importe... ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille... ! Selon l'espèce, la réaction que tu auras si James... »

Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, Christopher poussa un long soupir ennuyé qui coupa Killian dans son élan.

« On s'en fout..., lança-t-il avec lassitude.

_ _On s'en fout_ ! s'indigna Killian. On s'en fout...! Et si après le refus de James ta partie lycanthrope te pousse à t'ouvrir les veines, hein ?!

_ Eh bien... Je suis qu'à moitié lycanthrope, donc si jamais ça arrive, je n'ouvrirai seulement qu'un seul de mes poignets... »

Killian resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes face à tout le sarcasme dont demi-lycanthrope faisait preuve – sans même ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder de surcroît !– mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Tu... _Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que dit_ ! rugit-il. Christopher, tu ne peux pas ne pas prendre ce genre de chose à légère, tu...

_ Merde Kiki, je ne vais pas me trancher les veines..., souffla le Gryffondor d'une voix exaspérée.

_ MAIS COMMENT PEUX-TU SAVOIR CE QUE TU FERAS SI TU NE PRENDS MÊME PAS LA PEINE DE DECOUVRIR L'ORIGINE DE TA NATURE LYCANTHROPE ! explosa le métisse. TU POURRAIS AU MOINS...

_ C'est vraiment dommage..., soupira rêveusement Christopher sans même prêter attention aux paroles de son ami. Je devrais chercher une potion pour que tu puisses entendre tout ce que j'entends parce que c'est _vraiment_ magnifique... »

Killian ouvrit la bouche pour forcer une nouvelle fois son ami à sortir de ses pensées mais la force lui manqua. Faire redescendre Christopher sur Terre jour après jour commençait sérieusement à le fatiguer.

« Merde, jura-t-il alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de nouveau.. »

Cette nonchalance... Pour Killian, c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire dans cette histoire. Le métisse n'arrivait pas à avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule discussion sérieuse avec son ami à propos de ses origines ou de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir si son amour était à sens unique, car le rouge et or semblait ne strictement rien en avoir à foutre. Le Gryffondor était sans cesse dans les nuages et il n'en sortait que pour lui répondre avec légèreté comme si... comme si tout ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Et tout cela ajoutait à l'amertume qui régnait dans la bouche de Killian

Serrant les poings de nouveau, Killian se força à ravaler ses larmes.

Il ne savait plus trop quand Christopher avait commencé à être... _distrait_. Un jour il avait juste... commencé à se perdre dans ses pensées, dans tous ces sons qu'il était le seul à entendre et que Killian n'était pas sûr d'aimer à cause de ce que tous ces sons pouvaient souffler à l'esprit de son ami.

C'était déjà arrivé auparavant mais cet état avait été bref et le demi-lycanthrope n'avait jamais paru aussi... perdu. Et jour après jour, l'aîné Lupin semblait s'enfoncer dans cet état presque comateux.

_Perdu_...

Un frisson plus glacé que jamais traversa la colonne vertébrale de Killian qui se força aussitôt à enfouir dans son esprit, un passage qu'il avait brièvement survolé dans un livre et qui lui avait donné la chair-de-poule.

Killian se frotta une nouvelle fois les yeux dans l'intention de s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Chris, appela-t-il d'une voix étranglée dans l'espoir de faire sortir une nouvelle fois son ami de ses pensées, cette fois-ci sans résultat. Chris... appela-t-il une seconde fois. Chris tu...

_ C'est vraiment magnifique..., souffla encore songeusement le Gryffondor.

_ Chris, tu pourrais au moins... »

La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans la gorge du métisse. Il se sentait tellement impuissant face à l'état de son ami ! Et plus le plus passait, plus le Serpentard craignait que...

Le corps de Killian se mit légèrement à trembler et son mince gilet n'y changea rien. De nouvelles larmes embuèrent ses yeux mais il s'empressa de les ravaler, alors qu'il sentit une vive colère monter en lui. Mu par elle, le cadet Zabini-Weasley se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia.

« _**AÏE **_! réagit aussitôt Christopher en sortant immédiatement de sa rêverie. Non mais ça va pas ! »

Il fusillait Killian du regard, mais ce dernier le soutint.

« Il s'agit de **ta** vie ! rappela-t-il. Tout ça te concerne et tu ne peux pas juste tout ignorer et agir comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire, simplement parce que tu as peur ! Parce que te cacher dans la nature ne résoudra rien et n'arrêtera pas le temps ! James est entrain de faire un choix. Peut-être qu'il te choisira, peut-être qu'il ne te choisira pas, mais faire l'autruche n'est pas une solution pour gérer tout ça !

_ Je n'ai pas peur ! nia Christopher.

_ ... Tu _chies_ littéralement dans ton froc, rétorqua Killian entre ses dents. Et agir comme si ce n'était pas important n'est _pas_ la solution. »

La mâchoire serrée, Christopher ne répondit pas.

« Tu es un _Gryffondor_ ! lui rappela Killian. Alors agis comme tel au lieu du parfait Peureux Serpentard ! »

Un long silence suivit les paroles du cadet Zabini-Weasley. Silence pendant lequel le métisse renifla péniblement pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot et que Christopher le fixait, impassible.

Finalement, le demi-lycanthrope prit la parole.

« Tu sais quel est ton problème, Kil' ? souffla-t-il. »

Surpris par la soudaine question que lui posait son ami ainsi que par le brusque usage du surnom ''_Kil'_", Killian ne fit que renifler doucement.

« Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour trois fois rien, répondit Christopher. »

L'aîné Lupin combla ensuite les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de Killian, prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, balaya les larmes avaient mouillé ses joues de ses pouces et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Je vais bien, d'accord ?

_ Tu crèves de trouille, objecta le mulâtre.

_ Soit, je crève de trouille. Mais je ne vais _pas_ me faire du mal pour autant. Je ne suis _pas_ Valentin, je... »

Exaspéré, le métisse le repoussa vivement.

« Merde Chris, ce n'est pas le temps présent qui m'inquiète mais après... ! Si jamais James... »

La mâchoire du Gryffondor se crispa.

« James me choisira, trancha-t-il. Tu vois, problème résolu.

_ Tu fais encore l'autruche ! tempêta Killian. Tu ne sais pas qui James choisira ! Et si tu te décidais enfin à nous aider à chercher l'origine de... »

Christopher poussa un soupir las.

« A quoi bon..., maugréa-t-il.

_ A quoi bon ! répéta Killian, incrédule. _À quoi bon..._! Et prendre soin de toi ça ne t'intéresse pas ? Faire en sorte que... »

Killian ne termina pas sa phrase en sentant les larmes lui monter de nouveau aux yeux. Christopher fit un geste pour les sécher mais le cadet Zabini-Weasley le repoussa vivement.

« Tu sais quoi ? À quoi bon essayer de te faire entendre raison, soupira-t-il avec tristesse en baissant les yeux et en resserrant son gilet sur lui. Dans quelques minutes, tu repartiras dans ton monde et m'ignoreras superbement... »

D'autres frissons – cette fois-ci des plus agréables – traversèrent Killian de part en part quand deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent. Et la proximité et la chaleur du corps de Christopher troublèrent le Serpentard malgré tous ses efforts pour rester stoïque. Il tenta de se soustraire à la chaude étreinte mais Christopher était déterminé à ne pas le lâcher donc ses efforts furent vains.

Afin de pouvoir garder un semblant de contenance, Killian s'obstina à ne pas lever les yeux vers son ami, mais l'aîné Lupin glissa son index sous son menton et l'obligea à le regarder. Et même si le situation de s'y prêtait pas, le rythme cardiaque du mulâtre augmenta, une douce chaleur s'installa dans son ventre et le Serpentard se mit à frémir. Il s'était troublé.

« Je vais bien, Kil', lui assura Christopher d'une voix douce. »

Et le vert et argent l'aurait cru si son regard ne demeurait pas si désespérément vide.

Le cœur de Killian se serra mais il préféra ne pas argumenter. De toute façon, c'était comme s'adresser à un mur. Il se contenta donc d'enfouir sa tête dans le torse de Christopher afin de mieux profiter de l'étreinte.

Malheureusement, ce moment intime ne dura pas car Christopher ne tarda pas à le repoussa légèrement, les sourcils froncés.

« Où est ton manteau ? s'enquit-il. Tu es glacé.

_ Mon manteau ? interrogea Killian. Euhm... A la bibliothèque je suppose... Là où j'étais avec Emily, Joackim et Justin... »

Christopher poussa un second soupir exaspéré.

« Kil', tu sais très bien qu'étant donné ta condition, tu dois faire attention, sermonna-t-il.

_ _Pitié_ pas encore... ! grogna Killian.

_ Kil', houspilla Christopher en plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand tu attrapes ne serait-ce qu'un petit rhume...

_ Oui, oui, je sais...

_ Et donc ?

_ ... Et donc je vais aller chercher mon manteau... »

La petite moue du métisse fit sourire Christopher. Mais contrairement aux précédents, celui-là semblait sincère.

« Et après c'est moi qui ne m'occupe pas suffisamment de moi-même, se moqua le demi-lycanthrope. Allez, mon petit ange caramélisé, en marche toute. »

Après un fugace baiser déposer sur le front de Killian, Christopher le fit se retourner et le força à se diriger vers la sortie.

« … Pendant qu'on y est, amorça discrètement Killian, concernant cette saleté de barrette...

_ Pas avant que tu aies accepter ton visage tel qu'il est, Kiki.

_ Ne m'appelle pas Kiki... ! s'insurgea aussitôt le métisse. »

Souriant de plus belle, Christopher poussa ensuite son ami à rentrer à l'intérieur de la tour avant de s'y engager à son tour.

HPDMHPDM

« Je suis une horrible personne. »

Emmailloté dans ses draps, le blond gémit de plus belle. La journée était bien avancée et tout le monde profitait de ce jour de noël au maximum. Tout le monde, sauf quelques personnes dont le Serpentard. Désormais seul dans son dortoir, ce dernier essayait encore et toujours de faire un choix. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, le nom de la personne qu'il aimait ne lui apparaissait toujours pas. Pourtant, quand il regardait ses parents ou bien ceux d'Alexis, les choses paraissaient tellement simples ! Ils s'aimaient à la folie et ils le savaient parce que leurs cœurs le leur hurlaient du matin au soir. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur à lui ne lui hurlait rien, hein ?

James soupira tandis qu'un nœud se créait dans son estomac.

Savoir que pendant qu'il se triturait les méninges, les trois garçons souffraient en silence culpabilisait le blond, sa culpabilité le faisait stresser d'autant plus et stresser ne l'aidait pas à prendre une décision !

Et malgré tous ses efforts, le Serpentard n'arrivait pas à briser ce cycle.

« Mais non, tu n'es pas une horrible personne. »

L'intervention fit sursauter James qui posa un regard interloqué sur la personne qui avait fait irruption dans le dortoir et qui lui avait parlé.

« Papa ? s'étonna-t-il. »

En effet, le brun se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Après un sourire tendre, ce dernier prit place à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda James.

_ J'ai remarqué que le quatuor inséparable n'était plus qu'un trio alors je me suis dit que le quatrième était certainement entrain de déprimer tout seul dans sa chambre, lui répondit Harry. Alors je me suis dit que je ferai bien d'aller le voir. »

Avisant du regard torturé de son aîné, Harry le regarda avec tendresse.

« Tu n'es pas une horrible personne, le rassura-t-il.

_ Si, renifla tristement le vert et argent. Ça fait des _années_ que je fais languir Valentin, Christopher et Grégory. Des _années_ qu'ils souffrent par ma faute... ! Et maintenant, alors que je leur avais dit que j'allais mettre un terme à leur attendre et qu'ils pensaient sûrement que leur calvaire allait prendre fin, me voilà dans _l'incapacité_ de choisir... ! Je vais devoir leur annoncer que je ne sais toujours pas de qui je suis amoureux et... ça va les détruire et... Je suis une personne horrible ! »

Se lamentant de plus belle, James enfouit tristement sa tête dans son oreiller.

Harry passa un main réconfortante dans les cheveux platines de son aîné.

« Hé, tu n'es _pas_ une horrible personne ! le rassura-t-il. Il est tout à fait normal que tu aies du mal à faire un choix entre trois personnes qui tu aimes plus que tout en sachant pertinemment que tu perdras deux d'entre elles, peut-être définitivement. N'importe qui serait dévasté ! »

James ne répondit rien et sa moue inquiète s'accentua.

Un petit silence s'installa dans le dortoir. Silence que Harry rompit :

« Tu sais, amorça-t-il doucement, peut-être que... peut-être que... »

A la petite mine de son Papa, James sut qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qui allait l'énerver, et le blond devina instantanément de quoi il s'agissait :

« Parle-moi du ménage à plusieurs et je te jure que je hurle, bougonna-t-il. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais, si ça te rend heureux, je me fiche du nombre de petits-amis que tu as, déclara-t-il.

_ _Papa_ !

_ Quoi ? Je croyais que les mentalités avaient changé, se défendit Harry.

_ Elles _ont_ changé. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me pousser à avoir _trois_ petits-copains. »

Le brun haussa une deuxième fois les épaules.

« Tu sais très bien que la seule chose que je veux c'est que tu me fasses quatre petits-enfants alors...

_ Je ne vais pas avoir quatre enfants, soupira James. C'est beaucoup trop !

_ Hé, j'en ai eu sept moi, des enfants, rappela Harry.

_ Et je trouve que c'est beaucoup trop..., grommela le Serpentard.

_ … En tout cas, quelque soit ton choix, sache que je suis à 100% derrière toi ! lui signala le Lion.

_ Génial, bougonna James en recouvrant sa tête de son draps. »

Harry fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas du tout voir son fils dans cet état...

« Je peux peut-être t'aider encore un peu, proposa-t-il doucement. »

Se débarrassant en hâte du draps qui le recouvrait, James leva vers son Papa un regard plein d'espoir.

« Tu crois ? »

Harry hocha la tête et son fils se redressa aussitôt pour lui faire face.

« A mon avis, amorça-t-il, sauf si tu es amoureux des trois, si tu n'arrives pas à faire un choix c'est entre autre parce que tu entretiens un peu la même relation avec les deux autres que celle que j'ai avec ton Oncle Blaise. Tu les adores, ils sont sexy alors tu as envie d'eux et tu confonds cette amitié profonde avec l'amour.

_ Euh... Peut-être..., fit dubitativement James.

_ Je m'explique. J'adore vraiment ton Oncle Blaise...

_ On avait tous remarqué votre relation plus que bizarre, bougonna James.

_ Notre relation n'est pas bizarre ! contredit Harry.

_ …La dernière fois que je vous ai entendu parler, vous discutiez d'Adeline, lui rappela le blond. Votre troisième enfant qui aura les yeux d'Oncle Blaise et tes cheveux... »

Harry fit la moue.

« Breeeeef, ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question, protesta-t-il. Pour en revenir à la relation, certes un peu spéciale, que j'ai avec ton Oncle Blaise, ce que je ressens pour lui est vraiment profond et intense. J'aurais pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'amour, mais quand je me retrouve face à ton Père...

_ Ton cœur te hurle que c'est lui, déduisit James en notant que les yeux de son Papa s'étaient immédiatement mis à pétiller avec force.

_ Exactement ! Ce que je ressens pour ton Père est dix fois plus intense que ce que je ressens pour ton Oncle Blaise, pour qui je n'ai qu'une profonde affection.

_ Mais mon cœur à moi ne me hurle rien, bougonna James.

_ C'est parce que ta tête trop pleine l'en empêche.

_ Et comment je fais pour la vider ? »

Le brun réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'une idée ne traverse son esprit.

« On va essayer quelque chose, tu veux bien ?

_ Euh... okay...

_ Puisque que tu n'arrives pas à mettre un sentiment sur un visage, on va essayer de te faire mettre un visage sur un sentiment.

_ Q... Quoi ?

_ Tu verras. Ferme les yeux.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda soupçonneusement le blond.

_ Pour que je puisse profiter de ton petit corps sans défense, ironisa Harry. »

Non sans bougonner, le Serpentard s'exécuta.

« Ok, fit Harry. Je veux que tu t'imagines en compagnie d'une personne sans visage.

_ Une personne sans visage ? répéta James, incrédule.

_ Oui, une personne sans visage.

_ … D'accord...

_ C'est bon ?

_ Oui.

_ Très bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu cherches dans ton cœur un sentiment bien précis. Le sentiment que tu éprouves quand cette personne est à proximité.

_ Mais je ne sais pas qui c'est, protesta James.

_ Sshh ! lui imposa Harry. Ne parle pas et concentre-toi sur mes paroles.

_ D'accord.

_ Donc, tu es avec l'homme sans visage, reprit le brun. Tu es dos à lui et tu as les yeux fermés. Et avec lui tu te sens... extrêmement bien. Une douce chaleur envahit aussitôt ton corps quand il est là. Ton corps entier est parcouru de frissons... ton cœur s'emballe et tu te sens... particulièrement stupide... Tu ressens peut-être la même chose avec d'autres personnes mais là... c'est différent. C'est beaucoup plus... profond et intense... Et ça ne t'arrive qu'avec cette unique personne... Tu le connais bien, ce sentiment... Je veux que tu le cherches dans ton cœur... Ce sentiment qui enflamme tes joues quand cette personne est près de toi... Qui te rend effroyablement jaloux quand une personne quelconque s'approche d'elle, que ce soit dans une intention amoureuse ou amicale. Ce sentiment... qui te prend aux tripes et qui te tord l'estomac quand elle s'éloigne, ne serait-ce de quelques mètres, de toi. Ce sentiment qui te donne presque envie de marquer cette personne sans nom au fer rouge pour montrer au monde qu'elle t'appartient... Ce sentiment invasif... qui te pousse à agir d'une manière dont tu ne t'aurais jamais cru capable... Ce sentiment dont parfois tu veux te débarrasser mais qui est tellement... _ancré_ en toi que rien n'y fait... Cherche ce sentiment en toi... Il est là, quelque part... Tout ce que tu as à faire... c'est de le trouver... Il ne ressemble à aucun autre... Il est unique et il ne se manifeste qu'avec une seule personne. Celle sans visage... Juste réfléchi... Quand tu es avec la personne sans nom, tu te sens... tout flagada... Tu ferais tout pour elle..., pour rester à ses côtés..., pour lui faire plaisir..., pour ne pas la perdre... Cette seule optique te donne pratiquement envie de te jeter par une fenêtre... Cette personne est tout pour toi... C'est... l'homme de ta vie... Et il n'y a qu'avec lui que tu ressens ça... Cherche ce sentiment en toi... Tu l'as trouvé ? »

Les yeux toujours clos, James s'était peu à peu laissé bercer par la voix de son Papa. Au début, il n'avait pas du tout été convaincu par sa solution mais finalement, il avait commencé à le trouver. Le fameux sentiment dont il lui parlait. Ce sentiment qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur, qui le prenait racine au fin fond de son cœur et dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire. Ce sentiment qui le faisait avoir des crises de jalousie monstres quand une autre personne s'approchait de la personne qu'il considérait comme étant sa chasse gardée. Ce sentiment qui le poussait à vouloir s'approprier cette personne. Ce sentiment qui le poussait à vouloir être avec cette personne 24h/24, qui lui donnait envie de se blottir dans ses bras et de ne plus bouger, qui le poussait à rechercher son odeur... Ce sentiment semblable à aucun autre qui le prenait aux tripes.

« Je l'ai trouvé, confirma-t-il.

_ Parfait. Concentre-toi sur ce sentiment. Tu es toujours avec l'homme sans visage. Et te tu retournes pour lui faire face. Tu es face à lui ?

_ Oui.

_ Très bien. Garde toujours ce sentiment à l'esprit. Lentement, tu ouvres les yeux et tu le regardes. Qui c'est ? »

Le cœur tambourinant doucement dans sa poitrine, Harry attendit patiemment que son fils lui donne une réponse. Il scruta le fin visage du blond dans l'espoir d'y voir un quelconque signe annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles mais ledit blond resta de marbre.

Finalement, après une attente qui lui parut être une éternité, le visage du Serpentard changea : il grimaça. Ce qui fit grimacer le brun à son tour.

Encore quelques secondes plus tard, James se décida à parler :

« Un homme sans visage, lui répondit-il tristement. »

Le blond ouvrit ensuite les yeux avec une moue triste.

« Je pensais vraiment que ça allait marcher cette fois-ci, soupira-t-il.

_ … On recommence, décida Harry. Tu ne vas pas abandonner après un seul essai ! »

Le brun s'attendit à ce que son fils refuse mais finalement ce dernier ferma les yeux.

« Ok, reprit Harry. Tu es toujours avec un homme sans visage, tu es dos à lui et tu as les yeux fermés... »

xx

Désespéré, James se laissa lourdement retomber sur son lit.

« Ça ne marche pas ! se lamenta-t-il. »

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il travaillait avec son Papa afin de pouvoir mettre un visage sur le sentiment d'amour qu'il ressentait, mais sans résultat. Ils avaient sauvagement chassé toutes les personnes qui avaient tenté de rentrer dans la chambre pour être tranquille mais James n'avait toujours pas réussi à voir le visage de la personne dont il était amoureux.

Ça faisait maintenant un bon bout de temps que la nuit était tombée et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à repousser les mécontents qui désiraient aller se coucher.

« Désolé, s'excusa Harry, qui était tout aussi dépité que lui.

_ C'est loin d'être de ta faute. C'est moi qui bloque sans aucune raison...

_ Tu sais... »

« Vous avez pas un peu fini ? grommela-t-il la voix d'Alexis derrière la porte. Il y en a qui aimerait bien dormir...!

_ Quand on aura fini, on vous sonnera ! siffla Harry. »

Le brun se tourna de nouveau vers son fils et son visage se radoucit.

« Je disais qu'on pouvait toujours...

_ C'est bon Papa, le coupa James. Merci d'avoir essayé mais...

_ On ne va pas abandonner maintenant ! »

Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de James en notant toute la détermination qui se reflétait dans le regard de son Papa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je... je vais me débrouiller, ok ?

_ Non, je...

_ Fais rentrer les autres. »

Suite à cette phrase, le blond se leva de son lit puis il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

xx

Le dortoir était plongé dans le noir depuis un bout de temps. Tous ses occupants étaient à présent endormis – ou faisaient des galipettes mais ça, le blond préférait ne pas y penser – mais entortillé dans ses draps, les yeux grands ouverts, James n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Le blond était dans un tel état de nervosité qu'il s'était mis à se ronger les ongles ! Preuve infaillible du plus haut degré de nervosité pour tout Malfoy !

Bon. Le blond ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se concentra afin de se visualiser dos à un homme sans visage.

Il pouvait le faire. Il avait le sentiment au fond de lui et il savait que le visage de son amoureux s'y trouvait aussi. Il fallait juste qu'il le fasse remonter à la surface.

« Concentre-toi, souffla-t-il. Trouve le bon sentiment. »

Les paroles de son Papa lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire...

_''… une douce chaleur envahit aussitôt ton corps quand il est là. Ton corps entier est parcouru de frissons... Ton cœur s'emballe et tu te sens... particulièrement stupide... Tu ressens peut-être la même chose avec d'autres personnes mais là... c'est différent. C'est beaucoup plus... profond et intense... Et ça ne t'arrive qu'avec cette personne._

_Qui est-ce ?_

_Ce sentiment... qui enflamme tes joues quand cette personne est près de toi... Qui te rends effroyablement jaloux quand une personne quelconque s'approche d'elle... Ce sentiment... qui te prend aux tripes, qui te tord l'estomac quand elle s'éloigne ne serait-ce de quelques mètres de toi. Ce sentiment qui te donne presque envie de marquer cette personne sans nom au fer rouge pour montrer au monde qu'elle t'appartient..._

_Qui est cette personne ?_

_Ce sentiment... profondément ancré en toi... Il est unique et il ne se manifeste qu'avec une seule personne._

_Qui est-ce ?_

_Tu ferais tout pour elle... Pour rester à ses côtés... Pour lui faire plaisir... Pour ne pas la perdre... Cette seule optique te donne pratiquement envie de te jeter par une fenêtre... Cette personne est tout pour toi... C'est... l'homme de ta vie..._

_Qui est-il ?_

_Ce sentiment qui te réchauffe de l'intérieur, qui te pousse à vouloir être avec cette personne 24h/24, qui te donne envie de te blottir dans ses bras dès que tu en as l'occasion et qui te pousse à rechercher son odeur..._

_A qui appartient cette odeur ?_

_L'amour de ta vie... Tu le connais, il est juste à côté de toi..._

_Lentement, tu te retournes, tu ouvres les yeux et tu le regardes..._

_..._

_Qui est-ce ?''_

Et soudain, la réponse lui apparut. Évidente, logique, infaillible...

Et alors qu'il ouvrait paisiblement les yeux, James se sentit un peu stupide.

« Bien sûr, souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire. »

HPDMHPDM

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main ^^

James a mis un peu de temps à faire son choix dans ce chapitre, mais il fallait que je fasse quelques éclaircissements à propos de Christopher et de Killian avant.

Merci pour votre patience et pour ne pas avoir abandonné ma fic !

**Réponse aux questions les plus courantes** :

- L'arrivée de Sirius : Très bientôt ^^

- Les cicatrices de Valentin : Je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix définitif sur leur cause mais quand je le ferait, je l'écrirais dans ma fic.

**Prochain chapitre** : Comme d'habitude dans deux semaines. Entre le **16-18 août**.


	40. Chapitre 34 : Le dernier acte

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

.

**RAR** : Merci à Sorciere6174 ; nytiss973 ; maho-33 ; schaeffer ; melu49 ; Elektra Black (x2) ; Kinette04 ; Ewilan16 ; marjorie27 ; mixie ; x-Sa-Chan-x ; Niinii. Malfoy Potter Snape ; flopit28 ; Laura 2 (x2) ; Lassa-Liam ; Dracolina3 ; petit. dragon25 ; brigitte26 ; kuro-nyan ; Loucat ; magali811 ; Mini-Yuya ; YumaRain ; Westyversionfrench ; nononekoo ; tinetinetina ; Cali ; Hatsu1 ; Lilianna ; sam (x2) ; elyne ; Yaoiii-fictiioonn ; zalna ; EneleHyram ; Eichi-chan ; Kay Snape ; Dreamy-Nymph ; animophilenrose ; sati-san ; draymi0ne-f0r-ever ; senseiAerlinne ; sheinny sparrow ; MangaLoveee ; hermyone12345 ; Lalilou (x3) ; Mackyi ; styvane ; Caalypso94 ; lore ; Umiko13 (x2) ; Phoenix Alley ; balu009 ; YunJae87 ; Akira Tetsu ; Minerve ; Hell ; Sirius X Severus ; eclipse -siruis ; Koki ; pisces no Yumi pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent !

Ainsi qu'à Harley S. Quinn (chap 1 et 4) ;

.

Je répondrais aux reviews ultérieurement !

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Le dernier acte

.

Encore et toujours, Severus Snape faillit avoir une attaque. D'une main, il était entrain d'essuyer avec nonchalance ses cheveux, humides à cause de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, quand il avait ouvert la porte qui menait au salon. Et, comme d'habitude, l'un de ses fils avaient décidé de lui rendre un petite visite surprise. Et ce, bien sûr, malgré le fait que leur père leur ait simplement demandé de bien vouloir frapper à la porte au lieu de tout simplement rentrer et de faire comme chez eux – il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoir de les bloquer grâce à de simples sortilèges.

Et aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de Valentin.

Son aîné était complètement avachi sur son canapé, la tête profondément enfoncée dans un moelleux coussins.

Severus ne put empêcher un soupir de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'avait même pas besoin de voir le visage de son fils pour savoir qu'elle tête il avait : des yeux presque totalement vitreux, profondément enfoncés dans leur orbites et inexorablement vides, rougis et soulignés par d'importantes cernes – signe qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Le teint pâle à l'extrême, comme s'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis plusieurs mois, lui donnait un air plus que maladif. Et sa récente perte de poids – dû à son appétit quasi inexistant – se reflétait sur son visage trop fatigué.

Le professeur de potions soupira une nouvelle fois. Ces derniers temps, on aurait dit que son aîné portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules et ça lui faisait vraiment mal de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le soulager un peu. D'un côté, il avait hâte que toute cette histoire se termine – au moins ils seraient tous fixés – et d'un autre côté, il préférait ne pas savoir. Parce que si son fils recevait une réponse négative...

Chassant précipitamment ces sombres pensées de sa tête, Severus inspira un bon coup avant de pénétrer de la pièce et de s'écrouler sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la tête de Valentin.

« Je peux ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il finalement au ténébreux. »

Pour toute réponse, Valentin poussa un grognement plaintif.

« … Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça. »

Valentin grogna une seconde fois de manière complètement incompréhensible.

« Valentin..., appela tout simplement le potioniste d'une voix douce. »

Soupirant avec une profonde lassitude, l'aîné Black-Snape consentit à brièvement lever sa tête du coussin.

« Je déprime, grommela-t-il avant de replonger aussitôt sa tête dans le coussin.

_ … Et… tu dois absolument le faire sur mon canapé ? »

Offusqué, Valentin releva précipitamment sa tête afin de visser dans les yeux de son Papa, un regard profondément atterré.

« Oh. Merlin, dit-il après un silence. Tu es le _pire_ père du monde entier, tu le sais, ça ? Ton fils déprime et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est ''fais-le autre part que sur mon canapé'' ! Un père normalement constitué se serait enquit de savoir pour quelle raison son fils est dans un tel état de dépression !

_ Et si le père en question savait pertinemment quelle était la raison de la dépression de son fils, et qu'il savait également qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire ? demanda Severus. Qu'aurait-il fait ? »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Valentin laissa de nouveau sa tête retomber lourdement sur le coussin. À la différence que cette fois-ci, il la mit de côté, ne couvrant ainsi plus sa bouche.

« Tu ne sais rien, contredit-il à mi-voix, sans regarder son Papa.

_ Ah oui ? Ta dépression n'a donc absolument rien à voir avec James ?

_ … Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, grommela le Serpentard.

_ Qu'y a-t-il de nouveau que je ne sais pas, alors ?

_ … J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Un silence pesant suivit la déclaration du jeune homme.

Un peu angoissé par ce qui allait suivre et le cœur battant, Severus se leva de son fauteuil et prit place sur le bord du canapé, tout près de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

_ …J'ai _pas_. Envie. D'en parler, grogna Valentin.

_ Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu serais allé déprimer autre part que dans mes appartements, Valentin, rétorqua le potioniste. Alors pour la dernière fois, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Valentin ne répondit pas.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi en silence, avant que le jeune Serpentard ne s'avoue à lui-même que son Papa avait raison : s'il avait vraiment voulu être seul, il ne serait pas venu ici.

Soupirant maussadement, le ténébreux passa de la position allongée à la position assise. Il ramena l'une de ses jambes contre lui et coinça le coussin entre ses bras. Il feignit ensuite de balader son regard vide dans la pièce, comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois.

Un nœud se créa dans l'estomac de Severus. Son fils était si _pâle_ ! Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Et il craignait par dessus tout que son état ne s'arrange pas par la suite.

Au bout d'un temps qui sembla au professeur être une éternité, Valentin finit par prendre la parole, les yeux rivés sur la table basse.

« James a choisi, dit simplement Valentin d'une voix rauque. »

Ces trois mots, pourtant simples, furent comme un coup de poing pour Severus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'arrondit, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'un seul coup.

« Q... Quoi ? bafouilla-t-il, incrédule. »

Valentin ne répondit rien. Et de toute façon, Severus savait pertinemment qu'il avait très bien entendu.

La première réaction du potioniste fut de demander à son fils quel était le choix final du blond, mais sa phrase s'étouffa d'elle-même dans sa gorge. Elle s'étouffa d'elle-même parce qu'une seconde pensée chassa la première en un temps record : si c'était Valentin que James avait choisi, pourquoi son fils était-il entrain de déprimer dans son salon au lieu de batifoler avec l'amour de sa vie ?

« _Et merde_, pensa-t-il. »

Le cœur brusquement serré et ayant une soudaine envie de vomir, la bouche de Severus s'assécha en un temps record.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix qui se voulait la plus calme possible. »

Le regard toujours perdu dans le vide, la mâchoire de Valentin se crispa et pas un mot sortit de sa gorge.

« Valentin ? sollicita de nouveau Severus. »

Le concerné finit par tourner un regard las vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta le professeur de potions.

_ … On pourrait ne pas en parler ?

_ Valentin, si tu avais _vraiment_ voulu n'en parler à personne...

_ … Je ne serais pas venu ici, compléta l'aîné Black-Snape.

_ Exactement. Alors je repose la question une troisième fois : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le ténébreux fit la moue, mais il ne mit pas longtemps avant de capituler :

« Euhm... cet après-midi je... Je suis allé dans le parc pour... »

Valentin s'arrêta brusquement dans sa lancée, comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'apprêtait à une bêtise. Il parut ensuite réfléchir à toute vitesse avant de reprendre :

« Pour prendre un peu l'air, narra-t-il. C'est là que James m'a trouvé. Mais... – _il étouffa un rire_ – il a toujours détesté quand je... _prends l'air_, alors...

_ Attends une minute, l'interrompit Severus qui n'avait rien manqué à l'expression un peu fautive qui avait brièvement imprégné ses traits. James a toujours détesté quand tu ''_prends l'air_'' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Valentin leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas important, grogna-t-il.

_ Le fait que tu le passes sous silence me dit le contraire ! contredit le potioniste. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dans le parc ?

_ _Oh. Merlin_ ! s'exclama Valentin. Je te dis que James a finalement fait son choix, et toi, tout ce qui t'intéresses c'est un _détail_ ?

_ Je m'intéresse à ce détail, parce que je te connais, Valentin. Et je sais pertinemment que l'ignorer n'est pas une option. Alors je te repose la question : qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais dans le parc ? »

Brusquement énervé, les lèvres de Valentin se plissèrent à un point qu'elles disparurent presque. Les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme défia son Papa du regard pendant plusieurs secondes avant de capituler, car il savait pertinemment que son Papa était aussi obstiné que lui. Après tout, il tenait ce trait de caractère de lui.

« J'ai l'immunité ? demanda-t-il.

_ L'immunité ? interrogea Severus.

_ A propos de ce que je faisais. Est-ce que j'ai l'immunité devant le père _**et**_ le professeur ?

_ Devant le... Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?!

_ J'ai l'immunité ou pas ? insista le ténébreux.

_ … Très bien, grommela Severus entre ses dents après un silence. Tu as l'immunité envers le professeur. On verra après pour le père. »

Valentin fit la moue.

« Bien, céda-t-il, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Je... j'étais entrain de... de fumer une cigarette.

_ _**Pardon**_ ? s'offusqua immédiatement Severus. Tu fumes maintenant ?

_ C'est ma cinquième en un peu plus de deux ans, elle ne contenait que du tabac et je peux te promettre que _jamais_ plus, je n'y retoucherai... Ça te va ? Je peux continuer mon histoire ?

_ …

_ C'est juste quand je suis dans un état franchement lamentable. Ça m'aide à penser à autre chose. Mais, **promis**, c'était ma dernière. »

Severus jaugea fils son fils en silence pendant un moment, et ce fut le regard déterminé de son aîné qui le fit se décider :

_ Très bien, dit-il d'une voix détachée. Je te donne un laisser-passer pour cette fois. Continues.

_ Bon. Je disais donc que j'étais allé dans le parc cet d'après-midi pour... fumer une cigarette quand James est arrivé...

FLASH-BACK

Valentin expira lentement la bouffée de cigarette qu'il venait d'inhaler en feignant de ne pas voir la fine silhouette qui se détachait du château et qui s'avançait vers lui. Mais malgré son apparente nonchalance, son rythme cardiaque accéléra immédiatement, à un point qu'il eut l'impression que son cœur essayait de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Un énorme nœud tordit ses boyaux et il se sentit aussitôt nauséeux. Pour cacher le tremblement qui avait pris ses mains d'assaut, il en enfonça une dans sa poche et tira une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette avec l'autre.

Depuis des jours, James les avaient évités effrontément – Grégory, Christopher et lui. Si à présent le blond venait vers lui de lui-même, cela voulait certainement dire qu'il avait fait son choix.

Plus que nerveux, le ténébreux sentit une nouvelle vague de nausée l'envahir. Sa tête se mit à lui tourner et il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas tourner de l'œil.

Ça faisait plus de 10 ans qu'il attendait ce moment.

Plus de 10 ans qu'il se battait pour faire comprendre au blond ses sentiments. 10 ans qu'il espérait une réponse de la bouche de James. 10 ans qu'il imaginait encore et encore tous les scénarios qui pouvaient en découler. Le choisirait-il lui ? Grégory ? Christopher ? Un mec sortit de nulle part ? Se découvrirait soudainement hétéro et sortirait avec une femme ? Un jour, il avait même fait un cauchemar dans lequel James lui disait que finalement, il était amoureux de son frère, Gabriel... ! Ou peut-être qu'il resterait célibataire après tout.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa droite lui appris que James n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Comme d'habitude, il était plus que magnifique. Un peu fatigué, mais magnifique tout de même. Avec ses yeux émeraudes, ses fins cheveux platines qui se balançaient au grès du vent et son teint de porcelaine. Merlin qu'il pourrait le regarder pendant des heures et des heures sans se lasser.

Valentin inspira une autre bouffée de cigarette.

Il avait attendu ce moment pendant plus de 10 ans. Et maintenant qu'il y était enfin... il avait l'impression d'avoir les boyaux dans les chaussettes et il avait la furieuse envie de se cacher six pieds sous terre.

Et si James ne le choisissait pas ? Et si...

« Salut. »

La voix de l'homme de sa vie le tira de ses pensées.

Il leva les yeux vers lui, mais à la vue de l'aîné Malfoy-Potter, son cœur s'emballa encore plus fort et un coup de chaud l'envahi brusquement. Il choisit donc d'éviter effrontément le regard de son amoureux afin de pouvoir garder un semblant de contenance.

« Salut, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

_ … Je croyais que ta quatrième cigarette était ta dernière ? nota nonchalamment le blond. »

Inspirant une autre bouffée de cigarette, Valentin ignora volontairement la question qui lui avait été posée.

« …Wouha, je t'ai connu beaucoup plus chaleureux, dis-moi, essaya de plaisanter le blond.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda abruptement Valentin d'une voix aussi détachée que possible.

_ … Direct à ce que je vois, souffla James.

_ Eh bien, tu te fais languir à un tel point que je commence à être à court de patience.

_ Okay. Donc je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis là, en ce moment.

_ … Tu as choisis, souffla Valentin.

_ J'ai choisis, confirma James. »

A ce moment-là, le cœur de Valentin se mit à battre si fort qu'il entendait les battements dans ses tempes, ce qui lui donnait l'horrible impression que sa tête risquait d'exploser à tout moment ! Et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il faillit lâcher sa cigarette. Il voulut en prendre une autre bouffée afin de se détendre, mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de James sur sa main fébrile, alors il garda son bras droit le long de son corps.

« Et alors ? demanda le ténébreux d'une voix rauque. »

James soupira.

« Et alors..., reprit-il, malheureusement, je ne peux pas sortir avec la personne que j'ai choisi.

_ Ah oui ? fit Valentin d'une voix tremblante et aussi nonchalante que possible. Et pourquoi ? »

Évitant toujours effrontément de regarder son amoureux, Valentin n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de toute sa vie.

''_Je ne peux pas sortir avec la personne que j'ai choisi_''.

Un amour interdit ?

Un frisson glacé parcouru l'échine de Valentin alors que l'option n°6 lui revint en mémoire : et si James était en fait follement amoureux de son frère jumeau ?

Mais il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête, car après deux secondes de réflexion, il se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment stupide.

Et si le blond était en fait amoureux d'un professeur ? Ce serait aussi un amour interdit !

Mais le ténébreux évinça rapidement cette idée aussi. Après tout, si on jetait un rapide œil aux professeurs de sexe masculin, Severus – et plus tard Sirius – étaient hors de question et Hagrid, Flitwick, Binns et McClavinsky n'étaient pas vraiment le type de blond ! À moins que... Non, c'était vraiment une idée stupide.

Alors quoi ? Une relation avec une créature magique ?

« Parce que je ne sors pas avec les fumeurs, répondit James. »

Valentin secoua subrepticement sa tête de gauche à droite. Non, les relations avec les créatures magiques n'étaient pas interdites.

Alors quoi alors ?! Parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à être à court d'idée... !

Peut-être que...

Attendez une minute...

Le visage complètement décomposé et ahuri, Valentin se décida enfin à regarder James avec une profonde incrédulité.

« _Hein_ ? fit-il avec un manque flagrant d'élégance qui fit sourire James.

_ Je ne sors pas avec les fumeurs, répéta tranquillement l'aîné Malfoy-Potter. »

Les fumeurs ?

Le cerveau tournant à plein régime, Valentin passa l'entourage du blond en revue afin de repérer les fumeurs, mais ses recherches se soldèrent par un échec. C'était logique, le blond détestait la fumée et l'odeur de la cigarette – encore plus quand elle était froide –, alors il prenait soin d'évincer les fumeurs de son cercle d'amis !

Alors que voulait dire James par ''_Je ne sors pas avec les fumeurs_'' ?

À moins que... Christopher ou Grégory étaient des fumeurs et qu'il ne le savait pas ?

Mais Valentin chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête car elle était stupide. Après tout, Christopher tenait beaucoup trop à sa santé parfaite qui conditionnait sa forme d'athlète pour introduire ne serait-ce qu'une bouffée de nicotine dans son système, et Grégory n'était pas du tout du genre fumeur. Était-il alors possible qu'il ait raison à propos d'un quatrième prétendant anonyme qui, lui, serait un fumeur ? Ou alors peut-être que... Avec une expression de profonde béatitude sur le visage, le regard du ténébreux passa successivement de son magnifique blond souriant à sa cigarette. Puis il revenait sur le magnifique blond puis sur sa cigarette. Et il poursuivit son manège pendant plusieurs minutes.

Attendez une minute, c'était _lui_ le fumeur dont parlait James ? Pourtant, avec cinq cigarettes en plus de deux ans, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il en était un. Mais de qui le blond parlait si ce n'était pas de lui ?

Encore une fois, l'idée d'un quatrième prétendant lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la rejeta assez rapidement.

Et si... Et si... Enfin, peut-être que... peut-être qu'il se prenait beaucoup trop la tête et que c'était tout simplement de lui dont James parlait parce qu'il l'avait surpris avec une clope au bec.

Le regard de Valentin s'arrêta finalement sur le beau visage souriant du blond.

Et puis si ce n'était pas de lui dont ce dernier voulait parler, pourquoi lui souriait-il, hein ?

Mais ça semblait juste tellement... !

Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible, mais le rythme cardiaque du ténébreux accéléra encore.

« M... Moi ? bafouilla-t-il pitoyablement. »

Le sourire de James s'agrandit.

« Wouha, je t'ai connu beaucoup plus vif, dis-moi, se moqua le blond.

_ … Moi ? répéta Valentin qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

_ Toi, confirma James. Je t'ai choisi, toi. »

Fin du FLASH-BACK

« Attends voir une minute, l'interrompit Severus. James t'a choisi, toi ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors... c'est de toi dont il est amoureux ?

_ Oui, répondit encore Valentin.

_ … Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici, entrain de déprimer, au lieu d'être avec lui ?! »

La moue de Valentin s'accentua.

« Écoute la suite..., lui répondit simplement son fils. »

FLASH-BACK :

_ Toi, confirma James. Je t'ai choisi, toi. »

Complètement sur le cul, la bouche du ténébreux s'arrondit pour former un parfait ''O'', ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au possible et sa cigarette faillit lui tomber des doigts.

Merlin ayant brusquement décidé de mettre le cerveau de l'aîné Black-Snape sur pause, plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence pendant lesquelles Valentin dévisagea son âme-sœur avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, essayant vainement de dire quelque chose.

« Si c'est une blague, c'est vraiment pas drôle, finit-il par réussir à articuler.

_ Une blague ? pouffa James. Tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de faire une chose pareille ?

_ … Non..., souffla Valentin après un petit silence. Polynectar ? Parce que si c'est le cas...

_ C'est toi qui as cassé le vase Ming de mon Père, c'est toi qui as fait pipi dans la piscine de Mme Stuart quand tu avais 5 ans, c'est toi qui...

_ Ok, j'ai compris ! le coupa Valentin. C'est bien toi et tu ne plaisantes pas. »

Le sourire de James s'élargit.

Mais malgré ces petits éclaircissements, Valentin resta là, à le fixer indécemment. Dire que ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle le blond s'était attendu était un euphémisme. L'aîné Malfoy-Potter s'était plutôt attendu à ce que son, très bientôt, petit-ami se jette sur lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Au lieu de ça, ce même très bientôt petit-ami le dévisageait avec une expression complètement éberluée sur le visage. Mais bon, en y réfléchissant bien, sa réaction était compréhensible. Ça faisait plus de dix ans qu'il s'était entiché de lui et qu'il avait espéré avoir une réponse positive. Et maintenant que ce moment arrivait enfin, il était normal qu'il ait un peu de mal à assimiler la nouvelle.

« … Et tu es vraiment sûr ? s'enquit Valentin d'une voix tremblante. Parce que tu me dis ça aujourd'hui mais si demain tu...

_ Je ne changerai pas d'avis, le coupa James. Je suis sûr.

_ … Et à propos de Grégory et Christopher ? »

James poussa un petit soupir déprimé.

« Je les aime, répondit-il. Mais pas de la même manière dont je t'aime, toi.

_ Tu m'aimes..., souffla Valentin.

_ Je t'aime, confirma James.

_ …

_ …

_ Et tu es vraiment, **vraiment** sûr ? Parce que si je saute de joie et que finalement...

_ _Valentin_ ! l'interrompit James. Je suis amoureux de toi. J'en suis sûr à 200% de la même manière dont je suis sûr à 200% que dans 10 ans, je serai toujours amoureux de toi. L'information est enfin arrivé jusqu'à ton cerveau ou tu as encore besoin de temps pour imprimer ?

_ … Tu es amoureux de moi, répéta-t-il.

_ Je suis amoureux de toi, confirma l'aîné Malfoy-Potter.

_ …

_ …

_ Alors… tout cette histoire… c'est… c'est vraiment terminée ?

_ Oui. Il ne manque plus que le dernière acte où les deux héros s'embrassent passionnément.

_ … *****. »

Valentin avait terminé le dialogue par une expression plutôt vulgaire qui fit hausser les sourcils de James.

« J'espère ne plus jamais t'entendre dire une chose pareille, dit-il.

_ Je suis prêt à te promettre absolument tout ce que tu veux. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Valentin se décida à s'approcher de l'amour de sa vie afin de pouvoir _enfin_ prendre possession des lèvres qui l'avait tant tentées pendant toutes ces années, mais James le repoussa immédiatement.

« Tu as oublié ce que j'ai dit au début ? rappela-t-il. Je ne sors pas avec les fumeurs. »

Le visage décomposé et les yeux écarquillés, les yeux de l'aîné Black-Snape passèrent successivement de la cigarette qui brûlait toujours entre ses doigts à James. Comprenant de quoi il était question, Valentin reposa vivement son regard sur le blond.

« C'est ma dernière, juré ! s'empressa-t-il de promettre.

_ Ta quatrième était censée être ta dernière, lui rappela James.

_ Oui mais je... j'étais déprimé, stressé, en manque de nourriture et de sommeil et je... Je voulais juste quelque chose pour m'aider à penser à autre chose pendant quelques minutes. ! J'ai pensé au paquet de cigarettes que m'avait donné Mike avant qu'on disparaisse, j'en ai pris une sans trop réfléchir et... Mais c'est ma dernière, je te le jure ! Je vais me débarrasser du paquet dès que je serais de retour dans mon dortoir et je te _**jure**_ que jamais je n'y retoucherai... ! »

Le ténébreux avait dit sa tirade presque sans reprendre son souffle et il avait la respiration haletante à présent.

Ses yeux écarquillés, il regardait l'amour de sa vie comme s'il craignait de le perdre avant même d'avoir pu pleinement profiter de son bonheur.

James sourit. Il s'agissait d'une des rares fois où il voyait Valentin perdre son trop plein d'arrogance et de confiance, et ça l'amusait assez.

« Je te crois, dit-il simplement.

_ T... Tu me crois ?

_ Je te crois, confirma James. Tu es fous de moi.

_ Je suis complètement fous de toi, affirma Valentin.

_ Et tu es prêt à me promettre absolument tout ce que je veux.

_ Et je suis prêt à te promettre absolument tout ce que tu veux, répéta fidèlement Valentin. »

Le sourire de James s'agrandit. Prenant cela pour un accord, Valentin fit à nouveau un pas un avant dans l'intention d'embrasser passionnément celui qui faisait battre son cœur avec tant de ferveur. Mais, encore une fois, James recula.

« Tu empestes toujours la cigarette, fit-il remarquer.

_ J... Je... »

Ce fut ensuite au tour de James de faire un pas en avant.

« Débarrasse-toi de cette odeur, souffla-t-il, et ensuite rejoins-moi. Et tous les deux, on jouera le dernier acte. »

Les yeux émeraudes de James pétillaient de malice, sa fine bouche pulpeuse était étirée en un doux sourire et son parfum... ! Tout ceci donna à Valentin encore plus envie de l'embrasser. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire un geste, James lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.

Valentin le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, et bien longtemps après ça. Les yeux alors perdus dans l'horizon, il n'arrivait toujours pas complètement à croire ce qui était entrain de lui arriver.

Il sortit cependant de sa rêverie quand sa cigarette devint si courte qu'elle se mit à lui brûler les doigts.

Après un juron, qui l'aurait fait incendié par James, il s'empressa de l'éteindre.

''_Je ne sors pas avec les fumeurs_''.

Valentin jura grossièrement pour la seconde fois. Mais quel con !

Mais quel con ! Mais quel con ! Mais quel _**con**_ !

Il n'avait pas tirer sur une cigarette depuis des mois, et il fallait que le jour où il craque soit aussi le jour où James lui avoue qu'il était amoureux de lui !

Un sourire un peu stupide étira les lèvres du Serpentard : James était amoureux de lui. _Enfin_ ! Après des années et des années à le courtiser, le blond avouait enfin avoir de forts sentiments pour lui !

''_Je suis amoureux de toi. J'en suis sûr à 200% de la même manière dont je suis sûr à 200% que dans 10 ans, je serai toujours amoureux de toi_''.

Le sourire béat de Valentin s'élargit en repensant à ce que James lui avait dit. Il se sentit profondément heureux pendant quelques instants avant que...

**Mais que con** !

Sans cette stupide cigarette il serait entrain d'embrasser fougueusement le blond en ce moment même !

Mais quel _con_ ! Il avait une de ces envies de cogner sa tête contre un mur pour se punir de son immense stupidité ! Et il avait aussi la furieuse envie de cogner la tête de Mike contre un mur ! Après, tout, c'était à cause de cet abruti qu'il avait été envoyé dans le passé avec un paquet de cigarettes !

''_Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour te détendre, qui sait_''. C'était ce qui lui avait dit en glissant le paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche.

Mais quel _**con**_ celui-là aussi ! À la minute où il rentrerait dans le futur, Valentin allait lui dire quelques mots !

Mais pour le moment, il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

Enfonçant son mégot de cigarette dans sa poche, le ténébreux s'élança à grands pas vers le château dans l'intention de se rendre dans son dortoir pour prendre une bonne douche.

xx

Valentin jura grossièrement pour la troisième fois.

Il se trouvait à présent dans son dortoir, devant la porte de la salle de bain, mais cette dernière était déjà prise alors qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de l'après-midi !

Valentin respira un bon coup afin d'évacuer la vague de colère qui était brusquement monté en lui et il frappa rudement à la porte.

« **Quoi** ? grogna une voix à l'intérieur.

_ Justin ? interrogea Valentin avec surprise – après tout, le jeune homme se ne lavait jamais avant 11h du soir. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, putain ?!

_ Je prends un bain, répondit Justin.

_ Tu prends un bain ! s'exclama Valentin. Mais bordel pourquoi est-ce que tu prends un bain ? Tu ne prends _jamais_ de bain ! Tu trouves que c'est des trucs de nanas !

_ Jess m'a fait changer d'avis à ce sujet ! Ces trucs sont vraiment relaxants...

_ Et il fallait vraiment que tu t'en fasses un _maintenant_ ?! »

Entre sa cigarette et le bain, il commençait à en avoir marre des coïncidences à deux balles !

« **Eh** ! Je fais encore ce que je veux ! commença à s'énerver Justin. »

Sentant la colère monter à nouveau, Valentin se força à faire un pause afin de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration.

« OK, soupira-t-il. Mais j'ai besoin de la douche genre, _maintenant_. C'est super important alors... Tu pourrais me laisser la place ? Juste pour 10 minutes et après je te laisse.

_ Rêve, je suis trop bien, là.

_ _**Quoi**_ ! Mais... – _Valentin marqua une pause afin d'éviter de dire quelque chose qui mettrait définitivement Justin rogne_ – S'il-te-plaît, c'est _vraiment_ important !

_ Ma relaxation aussi est super importante, rétorqua Justin.

_ Mais bordel Justin, vire ton cul de là ! explosa le ténébreux. Je te dis que j'ai super besoin de la salle de bain ! finit par exploser Valentin.

_ _Va-te-faire-foutre_ Black-Snape ! rugit Justin.

_ Toi aussi va-te-faire-foutre Justin ! Et puis d'abord, ta Jess... »

xx

Marchant à grands pas dans les couloirs, Valentin grommelait dans sa barbe. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir gaspillé pratiquement un quart d'heure de son temps à débattre avec cet abruti fini de Justin ! Surtout à propos de la salle de bain alors qu'il savait très bien où il pouvait en trouver une libre où personne ne viendrait l'emmerder...

Fin du FLASH-BACK

« Attends voir une minute, l'interrompit de nouveau Severus, c'est _toi_ qui à vider mon gel douche ? »

Valentin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vraiment Papa ? Je te raconte ce qui s'est passé quand James m'a annoncé qu'il m'aimait et toi, tu te focalises encore sur un _détail_ ? En plus, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu avais dépensé une fortune pour ce gel douche !

_ Ce n'est pas une question de gel douche, c'est une question de _limite_, rétorqua Severus. Ton frère et toi devez comprendre que vous ne pouvez pas juste vous pointer dans mes appartements et faire comme chez vous. À Poudlard, je suis votre professeur de potions, pas votre Papa donc...

_ _**Papa**_ ! le coupa vivement Valentin. James m'a choisi. L'homme de mes rêves, sur qui je bave depuis que j'ai quatre ans, s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il m'aimait, moi. Alors tu veux que je te parle de ça ou tu préfères vraiment me faire la morale à propos des limites, tout en sachant pertinemment que ça rentrera dans une oreille et ressortira immédiatement par l'autre ? »

Severus fit la moue, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il dut admettre que son fils avait raison. En ce moment précis, la morale sur les limites venait en second sur la liste des priorités.

« Continues, autorisa-t-il.

_ Bien. Donc après être ressorti de tes appartements propre comme un sou neuf... »

FLASH-BACK :

Bon, maintenant qu'il ne puait plus la clope, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver son amoureux et le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

Le ténébreux s'arrêta brusquement dans ses pas quand il se rendit compte d'une chose importante : il ne savait pas du tout où le blond était ! Ce dernier ne lui avait rien dit avant de partir.

«_ Et merde, et merde, et merde, et __**merde**_ ! pensa-t-il. »

Encore une fois, quelque chose se mettait en travers de sa route pour rejoindre sa moitié ! Mais plutôt que de s'énerver, Valentin se força à faire quelques exercices de respiration afin de se calmer, car après tout, il n'avait pas fait partir l'odeur de cigarette de son corps pour puer la transpiration.

Bon, réfléchissons un instant. James ne cherchait pas du tout à l'éviter, au contraire, il voulait qu'il le trouve. Alors s'il ne lui avait rien dit sur l'endroit où il serait, c'était certainement parce que l'endroit était évident. Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement retourner dans le parc. Qu'il était rentré pour récupérer un manteau et puis qu'il était ressorti.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Valentin. Oui, ça devait être ça.

xx

_Plus 1h30 plus tard_

Ok, maintenant Valentin était vraiment prêt à se taper la tête, les poings, et tous les membres possibles contre un mur. Il avait cherché partout. _**Partout**_ ! Aucune trace de James ! C'était quand même un comble ! Il avait toujours été un professionnel quand il s'agissait de pister le blond. Quand il le cherchait, il ne mettait jamais longtemps à le trouver. À un point que certaines personnes étaient persuadés qu'il avait posé une sorte de traceur sur le blond.

Mais malheureusement, son ''traceur magique'' était apparemment éteint aujourd'hui. Pile le jour où il en avait le plus besoin !

Il était passé par le parc, la Salle Commune des Serpentard, le dortoir du blond, il était repassé par son dortoir, la Grande Salle, avait essayé de rentrer la Salle sur Demande – si le blond l'y attendait, il aurait certainement put entrer –... Il avait même tenté d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite avant de revenir à la raison. Et maintenant, il était de retour à la case départ et pour couronner le tout, il commençait à transpirer !

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Merlin était contre lui. Merlin ne voulait qu'il savoure un intense moment entre les bras de son, _**enfin**_, petit-ami alors qu'il l'avait attendu pendant plus de 10 ans ! Et Valentin avait de plus en plus envie de se jeter dans le lac.

Attendez une petite minute.

Un soudain sourire éclaira le visage du ténébreux car il venait d'avoir une idée de génie : la Carte du Maraudeur ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt au lieu de déambuler partout comme un abruti ! Et il savait pertinemment qui l'avait en sa possession dans le passé...

xx

Valentin essaya comme il put de rester stoïque et de ne pas laisser une horrible grimace tordre ses traits face aux deux adolescents devant lui qui essayaient manifestement de gober les amygdales de l'autre en gloussant.

Cela faisait à présent plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il essayait d'attirer l'attention d'un Harry que son futur mari ne voulait apparemment pas lâcher d'un poil.

« Euhm... Harry..., appela-t-il. Harry ? »

L'information parut enfin arrivée jusqu'au cerveau du brun car il fit de son mieux pour mettre un terme au baiser malgré les sollicitations de sa moitié. Mais alors qu'il avait enfin la bouche libre, celle de Draco s'attaqua à son cou et ses mains disparurent sous la chemise du brun pour caresser avec amour sa peau nue. De ce fait, seuls des gémissements sortirent de la bouche de Gryffondor dont les yeux se fermèrent fébrilement.

« Harry ? »

La voix de Valentin sortit le brun de ses pensées. Il fit alors de son mieux pour repousser son homme et se concentrer sur les dires du ténébreux.

« O... Oui ?

_ Il est vraiment important que je trouve quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus, expliqua Valentin d'une seule traite, de peur que le brun ne se désintéresse de son discours. Alors je me demandais si tu pouvais me prêter la Carte du Maraudeur.

_ La quoi ? s'enquit distraitement Draco entre deux baisers.

_ Carte... du Maraudeur, répéta Harry. Je t'en ai parlé. C'est la carte que Sirius m'a donnée.

_ Ah oui... celle qu'il a faite... avec ton père..., Lupin et... Pettigrow ?

_ C'est ça. – _il se concentra ensuite sur Valentin_ – Si tu en as besoin, il n'y a pas de problème. Surtout qu'en tant que fils de Sirius, elle te revient autant qu'à moi.

_ Merci, souffla le ténébreux en souriant. »

_Enfin_, la galère allait se terminer pour lui. Harry allait lui prêter la Carte, il allait localiser James et se jeter dans ses bras.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il allait faire, dès que Draco se déciderait à lâcher son brun...

« Harry ? appela Valentin alors que la bouche du brun se faisait de nouveau happer par celle de Draco. Euh..., je ne voudrais pas te presser mais... j'aimerais bien le trouver assez rapidement alors...

_ Hein ? fit distraitement Harry. Oui, oui... ! Bien sûr je... donne-moi quelques... secondes... »

xx

_Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard..._

« Sinon, tu vas me dire qui tu cherches avec tant de véhémence ? demanda Harry alors qu'il approchait de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor avec Valentin.

_ Euhm..., si ça te dérange pas, je préférerais taire son prénom. »

Le ténébreux voulait passer un peu de temps seul avec sa moitié et clarifier leur relation avant d'impliquer leurs parents. Et il savait que James serait d'accord avec cette décision.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Harry. Valentin ne le regardait pas mais le brun sentait qu'il était un peu... gêné ? Pas commun venant de l'aîné Black-Snape. Surtout que le Lion était sûr de voir quelques rougeurs sur ses joues.

Mais sentant qu'il en saurait bientôt plus, Harry n'insista pas.

« Ok, répondit-il simplement. »

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent ensuite au niveau de la Grosse Dame.

« Tu connais le mot de passe, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Valentin.

_ Bien sûr que je connais le mot de passe ! s'exclama Harry. C'est euhm... euhm... Laisse-moi une seconde... »

_Dix minutes plus tard_.

Valentin sentait que sa tête n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

« Caput Draconis ! s'exclama finalement Harry avec un large sourire. »

La mâchoire et les poings plus crispés que jamais, le ténébreux fit son mieux pour ne pas fusiller son futur beau-père du regard.

« C'est le mot de passe des Serpentard, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Tu es sûr ?

_ C'est pour ça que je ne pivote pas, jeune homme, intervint la Grosse Dame.

_ Ah oui, fit tout simplement Harry. »

Si le brun n'avait pas été le Papa de son futur mari, Valentin aurait pu lui balancer son poing dans son visage pour tant de nonchalance. Ça faisait quasiment trois heures qu'il aurait dû être entrain de bécoter son amoureux ! Trois heures ! Au lieu de ça, il crapahutait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'une solution, et tout ce que le brun trouvait à dire, c'était : ''ah oui'' !

Essayant au maximum de mettre son agressivité de côté, il prit la parole :

« Et... donc ?

_ Et donc ? interrogea Harry.

_ Et donc quel est le mot de passe des Gryffondor ?

_ Euh... Si ce n'est pas ça... Alors ce doit être... Euhm... Donne moi une seconde... »

_5 minutes plus tard..._

« Je l'ai oublié, finit par avouer Harry.

_ Tu l'as... »

La fin de la phrase du Serpentard s'étouffa dans sa gorge en sentant la colère grandir en lui. Il la ravala difficilement et essaya de sourire. Mais les muscles de son visage étaient tellement crispés que son sourire ressembla plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose, et la veine qui battait furieusement dans son cou n'améliorait pas son expression faciale.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit Harry, alerté par la drôle de tête qu'il faisait.

_ Tu as _oublié_ le mot de passe de Gryffondor ? demanda Valentin sans faire attention à la question du brun.

_ En ce moment, je passe beaucoup plus de temps chez les Serpentard que chez les Gryffondor ! essaya de se justifier le brun. Tu... es sûr que tout va bien ?

_ Je vais _parfaitement _ bien, mentit Valentin entre ses dents. Je vais chercher un Gryffondor pour avoir le mot de passe. »

Les poings plus crispés que jamais, l'aîné Black-Snape tourna précipitamment les talons.

Et bien sûr, en ce jour précis, il eut tout les mal du monde à trouver un rouge et or ! À croire qu'ils étaient tous fourrés dans leur Salle Commune ou dans leur dortoir !

Finalement, après de longues minutes, il finit par repéré un Gryffondor au loin, et il s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre.

« Hey ! l'interpella-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait posée et non agressive. »

Le rouge et or le regarda immédiatement avec suspicion, mais Valentin n'en tint pas compte.

« J'aurais besoin du mot de pour rentrer dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, lui demanda-t-il.

_ Tu es un Serpentard, nota le jeune homme en toisant le ténébreux avec méfiance.

_ Et alors ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne prépares pas un sale coup ?

_ Oh _pitié_ ! La rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard s'est effondrée depuis que Draco et Harry sortent ensemble ! Je ne prépare pas un sale coup, j'ai juste besoin d'accéder au dortoir de Harry...

_ Ah ! Parce qu'_en plus_ tu veux accéder au dortoir de Harry !

_ Mais il est d'accord ! le rassura immédiatement Valentin. Il est même venu avec moi !

_ Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne te donne pas lui-même, le mot de passe ?

_ Parce qu'il l'a oublié !

_ Il l'a oublié ! s'esclaffa le Gryffondor. Ben voyons, t'as pas plus pourri comme excuse ?

_ C'est la vérité ! se défendit Valentin. Comme il passe beaucoup de temps avec Draco chez les Serpentard... »

Le vert et argent s'interrompit notant toute l'incrédulité qui imprégnait les traits de son interlocuteur.

« Tu sais quoi ? dit-il. Tu n'as qu'à venir moi jusqu'à le tableau de la Grosse Dame ! Tu verras ainsi que je ne mens pas et que Harry est bien avec moi !

_ … Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que ça ne fait pas partie du mauvais coup ? demanda soupçonneusement le Gryffondor en croisant les bras. Euhm... est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit-il ensuite en notant l'étrange tique qui agitait l'œil droit du Serpentard, ainsi que l'évidente crispation de tous les muscles de son visage, qui donnait lui donnait une étrange expression faciale.

_ Je vais _parfaitement_ bien, affirma Valentin entre ses dents. Écoute, je peux te promettre que je ne te raconte pas de bobards et...

_ Ben voyons ! pouffa le Gryffondor. Comme si la parole d'un Serpent valait quelque chose... ! Tu... Tu es vraiment sûr que tout va bien ? »

Valentin esquissa un sourire – ou plutôt un rictus – qui le fit étrangement ressembler à son Papa... Ce qui ne mit pas le Gryffondor très à l'aise.

« Écoute-moi, grogna le ténébreux entre ses dents, voilà ce que tu vas faire : tu vas arrêter de me faire chier, tu vas traîner ton gros cul jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame et tu vas dire le mot de passe. Non, encore mieux, tu vas me le dire, là, toute de suite, maintenant. Parce que tu as raison, je ne vais pas bien, je suis en colère. Et plus tu me fais perdre mon temps, plus je me mets en colère. Alors si tu ne veux pas découvrir à quel point je ressemble à mon Papa quand je suis en colère, tu ferais mieux de faire ce que je dis...

_ … J'en étais sûr, fit le Gryffondor après un silence, tu prépares un mauvais coup ! Et il est _hors-de-question_ que j'y participe ! »

À ces mots, Valentin sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus feindre la gentillesse.

Son sourire – ou plutôt rictus – s'élargit et fit frissonner le rouge et or par la même occasion.

« Alors toi et moi, on a un problème, conclut Valentin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours été très bon pour résoudre les problèmes... »

_Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard..._

Ignorant le Gryffondor qui boudait derrière lui, Valentin se hâtait de rejoindre Harry devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il avait déjà suffisamment perdu de temps entre le temps qu'il avait mis pour trouver un Lion et le temps qu'il avait perdu pour convaincre ledit Lion de _bien vouloir_ le suivre – le teint du rouge et or était d'ailleurs bien livide à présent... !

Le ténébreux poussa un profond soupir. Enfin, son calvaire était bientôt terminé...

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait avant qu'il n'arrive au point de rendez-vous et qu'il ne remarque que Harry manquait à l'appel.

« Mais où est-ce que..., marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

_ _Ah_ ! s'exclama victorieusement le Gryffondor. J'en étais sûr, c'était un coup fourré ! Harry n'est même pas là et... !

_ _La ferme_ ! grogna Valentin. Je vais... »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota pour apparaître la frimousse souriante de Harry.

« Ah bah tu es là ! s'exclama-t-il victorieusement. Je me suis souvenu du mot de passe !

_ C'est ce que je vois, grommela Valentin. »

Faisant de son mieux pour se calmer, le ténébreux se tourna vers le Gryffondor derrière lui.

« Tu peux disposer, lui dit-il. »

Le Gryffondor grogna, mais il partit sans demander son reste.

« Bon, on va la chercher cette carte ? demanda Harry, comme si ça faisait une éternité qu'il attendait.

_ On va la chercher, confirma Valentin en esquissant un semblant de sourire et en se faufilant dans la Salle Commune. »

Mais comme Merlin semblait être contre lui aujourd'hui, ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas en direction des dortoirs qu'ils se firent aussitôt interpeller par un Lion.

« J'ai besoin de te parler, dit-il à Harry une fois qu'il fut arrivé à son niveau.

_ Euh...

_ Il est occupé pour le moment, intervint immédiatement Valentin, coupant par la même occasion Harry dans son élan. Mais dans... cinq minutes environs, il sera tout à toi !

_ J'en ai juste pour deux secondes ! argumenta le rouge et or.

_ Et nous, pour cinq minutes. Deux si on se dépêche, dit Valentin. Et comme j'ai trouvé Harry en premier...

_ C'est juste pour deux secondes ! intervint Harry.

_ Mais...

_ Je reviens vite, okay ?

_ Mais... »

Sans laisser le temps au ténébreux de dire quoique ce soit, Harry s'éloigna avec son ami.

« Deux secondes ! lui rappela le brun avant se tourner. »

_Près de vingt minutes plus tard..._

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! s'exclama Harry. Ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu... Tu... Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Devant lui, assis dans l'un des moelleux fauteuils de la Salle Commune, l'aîné Black-Snape semblait un peu... _crispé_. En effet, sa mâchoire était tellement serrée que Harry craignit pendant un moment que le ténébreux finisse par s'abîmer les dents. Harry pouvait voir le poux du jeune homme battre dans une veine qui saillait sur sa tempe ainsi que dans son cou. Son étrange tique agitait toujours son œil droit et il serrait ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Encore plus curieux, le Survivant avait la drôle impression que Valentin l'incendiait du regard...

En parlant de Valentin, ce dernier essaya de relever les coins de ses lèvres dans une tentative pour... sourire ? En tout cas, en ce moment précis, le ténébreux rappelait étrangement Severus à Harry.

« Je vais... _parfaitement bien_, mentit le Serpentard entre ses dents. On peut y aller à présent ?

_ Bien sûr ! Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour l'attente...

_ Vraiment, ce n'est rien. »

Valentin se hâta ensuite de se mettre sur ses pieds et d'entraîner Harry dans son dortoir.

La chance parut enfin sourire un peu au ténébreux car ils ne rencontrèrent personne en chemin, et en bonus, le dortoir était vide.

« Tu te souviens de l'endroit où tu l'as rangée, hein ? s'enquit Valentin.

_ Évidemment ! »

Afin de prouver ses dires, le brun se dirigea immédiatement vers ses affaires et chercha sa cachette d'une main sûre. Et il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour la trouver et pour marmonner le mot de passe qui permettait de l'ouvrir.

« Oh, fit-il une fois qu'il l'eut ouverte.

_ _Oh_ ? interrogea Valentin, avec un soupçon de panique dans sa voix. Comment ça, _oh_ ?

_ Euhm... La Carte n'est pas là..., avoua Harry.

_ _**Quoi**_ ! s'insurgea immédiatement le ténébreux. Tu as perdu la Carte du Maraudeur ?!

_ Mais non ! nia Harry. Je... J'ai juste...

_ Tu ne sais pas où elle est, termina Valentin. En d'autre terme, tu l'as **perdue** ! »

Okay, c'était définitif, Valentin incendiait bien le brun du regard...

« Mais non ! réfuta Harry. Je... J'ai juste... La Carte est juste... –_ le regard du brun s'illumina d'un seul coup_ – Ron me l'a empruntée ! s'exclama-t-il victorieusement.

_ Ron ?

_ Oui ! C'était quand il était encore dans sa phase ''je veux éviter Hermione à tout prix''.

_ Donc, il sait où elle est ?

_ S'il ne le sait pas, il va avoir de **gros** problèmes. »

Ron.

Le ténébreux devait trouver Ron. Et il savait _exactement_ où le trouver.

« Bouge pas, okay ? lança-t-il à Harry avant de sortir précipitamment du dortoir. »

Une fois sorti, Valentin traversa la Salle Commune d'une seule traite avant de s'engager dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'atteindre la Salle Commune des Serpentard et de trouver du regard la personne qu'il cherchait. En effet, allongé – une fois de plus – sur le dos de son amoureux, le rouquin souriant était en pleine partie d'échec. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ce massacre, une partie d'échec... ! Mais ça ne semblait pas déranger Blaise le moins du monde !

Valentin arriva au niveau pile au moment où Ron se penchait afin de pouvoir mordiller l'oreille de sa moitié – qui sembla plus qu'apprécier – et il fit de son mieux pour paraître le moins dégoûté possible.

« Ron ? l'interpella-t-il.

_ Oui, fit le rouquin en levant la tête vers lui.

_ Euhm, j'aurais besoin de la Carte du Maraudeur, mais il semblerait que ce soit qui l'ait utilisé en dernier alors...

_ La quoi ? demanda Blaise.

_ La Carte du Maraudeur, répéta Ron. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. – _il reporta ensuite son regard sur Valentin_ – Dis à Harry que je l'ai mis dans **le** livre. Il comprendra.

_ Merci ! »

Sur ce simple mot, Valentin se dépêcha de sortir de la Salle Commune des Serpentard, de traverser les couloirs de Poudlard, de se rendre au niveau de la Grosse Dame et... de s'arrêter net.

Le mot de passe ! Il ne le connaissait pas !

Et merde !

De rage, le ténébreux était prêt à se cogner la tête contre les murs quand la Grosse Dame pivota elle-même de l'intérieur pour laisser de nouveau passer la frimousse brune d'Harry.

« Je me suis dit que tu ne connaissais pas le mot de passe, lui expliqua le brun. »

A ce moment, Valentin se sentit si soulagé qu'il fut à deux doigts de serrer le Gryffondor dans ses bras.

« Ron t'a dit où il a planquer la Carte ? lui demanda le Survivant.

_ Oui ! Il m'a dit de te dire qu'elle était dans **le** livre. Il a aussi dit que tu comprendrais...

_ …Oh, fit le brun.

_ _Oh_ ? s'enquit Valentin. Comme ça, _oh_ ? Tu ne sais pas où il est ?

_ Si, bien sûr que si. Mais..., j'ai un mot de passe différent pour chaque cachette et... j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal retenir à celui **du** livre...

_ Tu... Tu ne connais pas le mot de passe ? bafouilla Valentin, les yeux écarquillés au possible.

_ Je... J'ai un peu de mal à m'en rappeler. Mais si tu me donnes un peu de temps je... »

Harry s'arrêta en voyant l'expression désespérée qui avait imprégné les traits de son interlocuteur.

« Ou alors demande le mot de passe à Ron, reprit-il. C'est lui qui l'a cachée alors il doit le connaître.

_ … Je vais chercher Ron, choisit Valentin. »

Et donc Valentin rebroussa chemin jusque dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, tout en espérant de tout cœur que le roux y serait toujours.

Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres du vert et argent quand il s'aperçut que c'était le cas. Sauf qu'à présent, le rouquin se trouvait coincé sous son petit-copain, gloussant comme une poule alors que ledit petit-copain lui baisait tendrement le cou.

À contre cœur, Valentin se campa devant le jeune couple, manquant de ce fait, la fine silhouette qui sortit de la Salle Commune dans son dos, et qui l'aurait aussitôt alertée.

« Ron ?

_ La Carte n'y est pas ? interrogea le rouquin quand il se décida à porter son attention sur le ténébreux plutôt que sur Blaise.

_ Euh, sûrement, répondit Valentin. Mais le problème c'est que... Tu sais quoi ? Ça te dérangerait de venir avec moi, juste un instant ? Si jamais on a encore besoin de toi, ce serait mieux si tu étais présent. Ça m'éviterait de faire l'aller-retour encore une fois.

_ Ve... Venir avec toi ? bafouilla Ron. Euh... »

Le rouquin reporta son regard sur son amoureux et, se mouvant langoureusement sous lui, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger de là où il était.

« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps ! ajouta Valentin. »

Ron fit la moue. Signe qu'il n'avait toujours pas envie de bouger.

Heureusement pour Valentin, Blaise le fit à sa place et il se décolla de son amoureux, sans prêter attention au grognement de protestation de ce dernier.

« Je ne vais nulle part de toute façon, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

_ T''as pas intérêt, grogna Ron, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. »

Après un dernier baiser échangé avec sa moitié, le rouquin consentit enfin à suivre Valentin.

Ron sur les talons, le ténébreux sortit – encore – de la Salle Commune des Serpentard, traversa les couloirs de Poudlard, se retrouva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et...

« Rassure-moi, tu connais le mot de passe, hein ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

_ Pff, bien sûr que je connais le mot de passe ! affirma le rouquin. Laisse-moi juste une minute... »

_Dix bonne minutes plus tard..._

« Ah ! Caput Draconis ! s'enthousiasma Ron. »

Valentin ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour mériter une telle torture. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que ces Gryffondor qui connaissaient le mot de passe pour entrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard mais pas celui pour entrer dans celui des Gryffondor !

Le ténébreux essaya de rester le plus calme possible, mais quelques indices trahirent son état de stress et de colère. Comme sa veine sortante sur sa tempe, son tic à l'œil droit et la crispation évidente de tous les muscles de son visage par exemple... Et tout ceci lui donnait une expression faciale plus qu'étrange...

« Est-ce que... tout va bien ? s'enquit Ron.

_ C'est le mot de passe des Serpentard, l'informa Valentin sans prendre en compte la question qui lui avait été posé.

_ Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron. Tu es sûr ?

_ C'est pour cela que je ne pivote pas, jeune homme, intervint la Grosse Dame.

_ Ah oui, fit seulement le Gryffondor. »

Ces deux derniers mots provoquèrent un curieux spasme qui agita toute la partie droite du visage de l'aîné Black-Snape.

''Ah oui''. Encore une fois, juste... ''ah oui'' !

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? s'enquit encore Ron.

_ Je vais _parfaitement_ bien, mentit Valentin avec un sourire – ou plutôt une grimace – plus que crispé.

_ … Okay...

_ Je vais chercher un Gryffondor pour obtenir le mot de passe, poursuivit Valentin. Ne bouge pas d'ici. »

Et bien sûr, cette fois encore, il n'y avait pas un Lion en vue !

Valentin commençait sérieusement à envisager de se défenestrer quand, au loin, il aperçut _enfin_ un rouge et or. Mais le début se sourire qui était entrain de s'épanouir sur ses lèvres s'évanouit presque aussitôt quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du même Gryffondor qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt.

Dès qu'il posa son regard sur lui, ce dernier pâlit d'un seul coup et il s'empressa de faire demi-tour.

« Hey ! Attends ! l'interpella aussitôt Valentin en se lançant à sa poursuite. »

Mais le Lion ne voulait pas attendre et Valentin mit plus de cinq minutes avant de réussir à le coincer contre un mur.

« J'ai encore besoin du mot de passe, lança le ténébreux d'une traite.

_ Peuh, encore à mijoter un mauvais coup, grogna le Gryffondor.

_ Mais bordel, je ne mijote pas de mauvais ! nia Valentin. Et cette fois-ci, je suis avec Ron !

_ Tu... es avec Ron, répéta dubitativement le Gryffondor.

_ Oui !

_ Et tu vas me dire que, lui _non plus_, il ne connaît pas le mot de passe ?

_ Eh bien, comme il traîne plus avec les Serpentard en ce moment alors...

_ Ben voyons ! le coupa le rouge et or. Ça sent le coup fourré tout ça... Euh..., est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Parce que, encore une fois, les traits du visage de l'aîné Black-Snape s'étaient tordus dans une grimace peu flatteuse pour lui. Le plus étrange était le tic qui agitait son œil droit ainsi que toute la partie droite de son visage.

« Je vais _parfaitement_ bien, mentit le ténébreux. Mais encore une fois, on a un problème plutôt épineux à démêler... »

_Moins de dix minutes plus tard..._

Bon cette fois-ci, Valentin avait mis moins de temps afin de convaincre le Lion de le suivre jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Portrait devant lequel Ron l'attendait toujours.

« Eh bah t'en as mis du temps ! s'exclama le rouquin.

_ Les Lions sont un peu en voie de disparition en ce moment, bougonna Valentin. – _il se tourna ensuite vers le Gryffondor qui l'avait suivi_ – Le mot de passe.

_ Bombabouse, répondit le Gryffondor.

_ Merci, grogna Valentin entre ses dents alors que la Grosse Dame pivotait. Tu peux disposer. Définitivement. »

Ignorant la mine boudeuse du Gryffondor, Valentin s'engagea dans l'ouverture à la suite de Ron. Il fit ensuite de son mieux pour faire en sorte que le rouquin ne rencontre personne susceptible de vouloir lui parler alors qu'ils traversaient la Salle Commune, et ils arrivèrent ainsi au dortoir sans encombre. Mais Valentin eut une mauvaise surprise en franchissant le seuil de la porte :

« Mais où es passé Harry ? s'enquit-il les yeux écarquillés. »

En effet, il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir.

Valentin se tourna vers Ron mais le rouquin ne put que hausser les épaules avant qu'un léger détail n'attire son attention :

« Dis-moi, tu te souviens si les rideaux du lit de Harry étaient tirés quand tu es parti ? demanda-t-il à Valentin.

_ Euh..., je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Valentin. Non, je... je crois bien qu'ils étaient ouverts pourquoi ? »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Ron lui montra du doigt le lit à baldaquin de son meilleur ami dont les rideaux étaient à présent fermés.

« Oh, fit Valentin en comprenant l'insinuation.

_ En y réfléchissant bien, je me disais bien que j'avais vu Malfoy se faufiler hors de la Salle Commune des Serpentard pendant que tu me parlais...

_ _**Ew**_ ! s'insurgea Valentin. C'est vraiment dégueu !

_ Tu sais, si Harry et Malfoy ne faisaient pas ce qu'ils font si souvent, tu n'aurais pas un beau blond sur qui baver à présent..., lui fit malicieusement remarquer Ron. »

Un sourire naquit ensuite sur les lèvres du rouquin face à la petite mine un peu palote qu'arborait le jeune Black-Snape.

« Mouais..., grimaça ce dernier. En plus, comment Draco a fait pour rentrer dans la Salle Commune des Lions en étant tout seul ?

_ Il doit connaître le mot de passe, répondit le rouquin en un haussement d'épaule.

_ Il connaît le mot de passe ! s'exclama Valentin.

_ Ouais, certainement...

_ J'arrive pas à y croire ! soupira le ténébreux. Draco connaît votre mot de passe, mais Harry et toi, non... !

_ Euhm..., j'avais déjà du mal à retenir le mot de passe des Gryffondor quand je ne traînais qu'avec des Lions alors...

_ Mouais...

_ Enfin, bon, dépêchons-nous de prendre la Carte pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici, dit Ron afin de changer de sujet.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Et puis, de toute façon, on a pas besoin de Harry. Tu sais où est la Carte, non ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, confirma le roux en commençant à fouiner dans les affaires de son ami. »

Et il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : **le** livre. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel livre ordinaire, sauf qu'un mot de passe conditionnait son ouverture.

« Tiens, c'est ça que tu cherches, lui dit Ron en le lui tendant.

_ Merci ! s'exclama Valentin, les yeux soudainement plein d'espoir. »

La Carte était dans **le** livre. **Le** livre était dans ses mains. _Enfin_ ! L'amour de sa vie sera bientôt dans ses bras ! Il allait pouvoir parsemer son corps de baisers, sentir le délicat parfum de son corps et profiter de la douceur de sa peau !

Merlin qu'il avait envie d'embrasser le roux à pleine bouche afin de le remercier d'être un peu utile contrairement à d'autres !

« Et le mot de passe, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il au jeune Weasley.

_ Le mot de passe ? interrogea le rouquin.

_ Bah oui, le mot de passe. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu te voir ! Harry a dû mal avec ce mot de passe ! Mais si tu as réussi à plaquer la Carte à l'intérieur, c'est que tu dois bien le connaître, non ?

_ En fait..., non, répondit Ron.

_ **Quoi** ?! Mais...

_ Je l'ai demandé à Hermione pour ranger la Carte.

_ Hermione ?

_ Hermione. Elle les connaît tous les mots de passes, elle.

_ Hermione...

_ Oui... Euh... Est-ce que tout va bien ? Parce que tu as... Ton est œil est...

_ Je vais _parfaitement_ bien, mentit-il. Une idée de l'endroit où je pourrais la trouver ?

_ Aucune !

_ Génial, grommela Valentin entre ses dents, alors que la veine sur sa tempe battait de plus belle.

_ Tu... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? s'enquit tout de même Ron.

_ Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, mentit de nouveau Valentin entre ses dents. Je vais chercher Hermione. Ne bouge pas, s'il-te-plaît. »

S'armant de tout le courage qu'il put, Valentin tourna les talons et retourna dans la Salle Commune. Comme au fil de ses nombreuses allers et venues il n'avait vu la brune ni dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, ni dans le dortoir de son petit-ami, le ténébreux comptait sur les Gryffondor pour avoir une idée d'où elle pouvait bien être, en dehors de la bibliothèque.

_Près de 45 minutes plus tard..._

Okay, Valentin avait passé pratiquement une demi-heure à crapahuter dans les couloirs, il avait chercher partout, demandé à tout le monde, personne ne savait où la brune était passée ! Ce qui ne laissait plus qu'un seul endroit possible : le dortoir des filles. Auquel, bien sûr, il n'avait pas accès ! Mais bon, il lui suffisait de trouver une fille qui veuille bien aller chercher la brune pour lui. Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué !

_Un peu plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard..._

C'était vraiment du **grand** n'importe quoi ! C'était quoi toutes ces filles qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée du dortoir dans lequel Hermione Granger dormait ? Où étaient passées toutes les amies de la brune, hein ? Où étaient Ginny, Pavartil, Padma... ? Ou même, où étaient Anna, Narcissa, Rose, Esther ou Rachel ? Pourquoi est-ce que Merlin semblait lui en vouloir à ce point !

« Hermione Granger ? Non, aucune idée d'où est son dortoir. »

Un grognement maussade s'échappa de la gorge du ténébreux quand il entendit ce que la _énième_ fille qu'il interrogeait avait à lui dire.

« Euh genre... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? lui demanda la jeune femme en avisant de la mine plus qu'inquiétante du Serpentard.

_ Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie ! affirma le ténébreux. »

Pourtant le drôle de tic qui agitait son œil droit disait le contraire.

« Euh... T'es sûr ? insista la blonde de Gryffondor.

_ J'en suis absolument sûr, assura Valentin avec un large... rictus des plus effrayants. Bon, et bien, merci pour... absolument rien. Et passe une bonne soirée. »

Offusquée par le sarcasme du ténébreux, la jeune femme le gratifia d'un mot grossier avant de partir, mais ledit ténébreux n'en tint pas compte.

Déprimé, il commençait à se demander à quoi tout cela rimait ! Cela faisait plus de 5 heures qu'il était à la recherche de James ! Où qu'il soit, le blond devait être déjà parti, non ? Ou peut-être qu'il était toujours entrain de l'attendre... Et dans ce cas, Valentin ne pouvait abandonner... !

Et pile au moment où se ragaillardissait, la fine silhouette de Ginny se profila dans son champ de vision et Valentin se hâta de l'intercepter avant de la perdre définitivement de vue.

« Tiens, Valentin, fit cette dernière quand elle le reconnut. Tu... Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

_ Oui, oui, je vais très bien ! affirma précipitamment Valentin. Euh... Tu ne saurais pas si Hermione est dans son dortoir par hasard ?

_ Si, c'est bien là qu'elle se trouve, lui répondit tranquillement la jeune femme rousse.

_ Ah génial ! souffla Valentin avec soulagement.

_ Eh bah dis-donc, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir donné la plus fantastique de toutes les nouvelles ! nota Ginny avec amusement.

_ Pour être honnête, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu me sauves la vie, là ! Et en plus, tu es sûr le point de me donner mon passeport pour devenir l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

_ Oh, rien que ça ! pouffa Ginny.

_ Rien que ça ! confirma Valentin.

_ Et comment vais-je m'y prendre, dis-moi ?

_ Tu vas m'amener Hermione !

_ C'est tout bonnement... hors-de-question ! »

A ces mots, le sourire – pour une fois sincèrement – de Valentin s'évanouit aussitôt. Son visage se décomposa et son teint passa du pâle au franchement livide.

« Q... Qu... Quoi ? bafouilla-t-il. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'elle est crevée, qu'elle a besoin de sommeil, qu'elle est entrain de dormir et qu'elle a bien spécifié à tout le monde qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. Et je compte bien respecter sa demande. Désolée pour ton passeport. »

La rousse voulut ensuite dépasser Valentin afin de retourner à ses affaires, mais le Serpentard ne la laissa pas faire.

« S'il-te-plaît ! pria-t-il. C'est vraiment super important et...

_ Son sommeil aussi est super important !

_ Par _pitié_ Ginny ! insista Valentin en empêchant une nouvelle fois la rousse de partir. Je... Tu es mon dernier espoir ! »

La jeune femme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue.

« Et c'est pour quoi exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Euh... je... je ne peux pas tout te dire dans les détails pour le moment mais...

_ Alors dans ce cas, bye, bye ton passeport, conclut la rousse après avoir roulé des yeux.

_ Ginny ! Par pitié, je t'en _supplie_, aide-moi ! Tu n'as pas idée du véritable calvaire que je traverse depuis des heures ! Et tu es la seule qui puisse y mettre un terme ! _S'il-te-plaît_ ! Je n'insisterai pas si ce n'était pas vraiment, vraiment, **vraiment**, super important...! »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, mais face à tout le désespoir qui transparaissait de chacun des traits du visage angoissé de son interlocuteur, elle céda.

« Très bien.

_ _**Merci**_ ! s'exclama aussitôt un Valentin plus que soulagé. Oh Merlin, je pourrais t'embrasser, là, tout de suite !

_ Ouais. Enfin, seulement si j'étais de sexe masculin, blond aux yeux émeraudes et que je m'appelais James, se moqua la jeune Gryffondor avant de s'élancer vers le dortoir des filles. »

_Et c'est ainsi qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard..._

« Là voilà ! s'exclama Ginny. Excuse-moi pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à la réveiller parce qu'elle avait pris une potion pour dormir. »

Sur ce, la jeune rousse laissa le ténébreux seul avec Hermione. Les cheveux ébouriffés, peinant à garder les yeux ouverts et baillant largement, la jeune Gryffondor semblait plus qu'endormie.

« Qu'est-ce qui... se passe ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix lente et pâteuse.

_ Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangée, mais c'est à propos de la Carte du Maraudeur !

_ La... Carte..., répéta paresseusement la brune.

_ Oui, la Carte ! Je... Suis-moi, ça sera plus simple. »

Valentin entreprit ensuite de rejoindre le dortoir de Harry en compagnie de Hermione, mais l'entreprise fut plus ardue que prévue étant donné que les effets de la potion étaient toujours un peu actifs et que, de ce fait, la Lionne marchait à deux à l'heure. Valentin l'aurait bien poussée pour aller plus vite mais il ne voulait pas risquer que de se mettre la brune à dos, de crainte qu'elle retourne tout simplement dans son dortoir sans avoir délivré le mot de passe.

Ils mirent donc un peu plus de temps que prévu pour atteindre le dortoir mais ils y arrivèrent tant bien que mal. Encore mieux : Ron n'était pas parti !

« Bon, fit Valentin en se tournant vers Hermione, j'ai besoin de la Carte du Maraudeur que Ron a mis dans **le** livre, mais il ne connaît pas le mot de passe.

_ Ron... ne connaît pas... le mot de passe..., répéta rêveusement la brune.

_ Non, confirma Valentin. C'est pour ça qu'il te l'avait demandé à toi !

_ Ron... ne connaît pas... le mot de passe..., répéta-t-elle encore.

_ Non et...

_ Ron... oublie toujours... les mots de passes...

_ Oui et...

_ Il ne faut jamais... demander... à Ron... les mots de passes...

_ Je sais mais...

_ Parce qu'il... me les... demande toujours... à moi... les mots de passes...

_ Oui, et donc...

_ C'est pour cela... qu'il vaut mieux... me le demander... directement... à moi...

_ Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir ! dit Valentin d'une traite afin que la brune ne puisse pas le couper. Tu pourrais nous donner le mot de passe pour ouvrir **le** livre ? »

Toujours aussi ensommeillée, Hermione posa un regard comateux sur le livre que tenait Ron entre ses mains.

« Le mot de passe..., répéta-t-elle pâteusement.

_ Oui ! Tu... tu le connais, hein ? »

La brune resta quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Ou plutôt, pour lutter au maximum contre les effets somnifères de la potion.

Merlin que Valentin avait envie de la secouer comme un cocotier afin de l'y aider ! Mais il se força à ronger son frein. Il était à deux doigts de mettre la main sur la Carte du Maradeur, à deux doigts de se jeter dans les bras chaleureux de son amoureux alors il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air ! Et ce, même si tous les muscles de son visage commençaient à lui faire mal à force d'être crispés et qu'il devait mettre tous ses efforts dans son œil droit afin de l'empêcher de tiquer.

« Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas ? insista Valentin.

_ … Je... connais... le mot de passe, répondit Hermione, toujours autant dans le colta.

_ Génial ! se réjouit Valentin. Et c'est quoi ?

_ Je... connais... le mot de passe..., répéta la brune tout aussi mollement.

_ Et c'est... ?

_ Ssshhh, lui fit Hermione. Je connais... le mot de passe... Mais... il ne te... servirait... à rien...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tout simplement... parce que... »

Merlin qu'on aurait dit que la Lionne était à deux doigts de s'endormir debout ! Suspendu à ses lèvres, osant à peine respirer, le cœur battant à la chamade, Valentin ne perdait pas une miette des dires de la rouge et or.

« Tout simplement... parce que... la Carte... n'est pas... à l'intérieur...

_ _**Quoi**_ ?! firent de concert Ron et Valentin d'une voix qui fit sursauter Hermione et la tira momentanément du nuage de coton duquel elle avait beaucoup de mal à émerger.

_ Ssshhh, se plaignit mollement la Lionne.

_ C'est là que je l'avais mise, je le jure ! se défendit immédiatement Ron.

_ C'est vrai, souffla Hermione. Mais je... l'ai... empruntée... après toi... Et je... l'ai... rangée... autre part...

_ _**Où**_ ? rugit vivement Valentin. »

Mécontente du ton qu'il avait employé, Hermione marqua une pause afin de fusiller – du mieux qu'elle put – le ténébreux du regard.

« Désolé, s'excusa immédiatement le concerné d'une voix plus douce. Où l'as-tu rangée, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Hermione se tourna vers les affaires de Harry et elle se mit paresseusement à fouiller dedans.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : une boite, sans valeur apparente.

« Oh, **la** boite, dit tout simplement Ron.

_ Oui..., **la** boite..., confirma Hermione. La Carte... est dedans.

_ Et tu connaissais le mot de passe quand tu l'as rangée, non ? lui demanda précipitamment Valentin.

_ Bien sûr...

_ Super ! C'est quoi alors ? pressa le ténébreux.

_ Le mot de passe... ne te serait... d'aucune utilité...

_ P... Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que... Harry... craignait que... quelqu'un l'ait découvert et... découvre la Carte. Alors il a... changé le mot de passe... Et il ne m'a pas encore... dit quel est... le nouveau... mot de passe... »

Et alors que tous les espoirs de Valentin – sur le fait qu'il pourrait bientôt serrer son amour dans ses bras – s'envolaient et que son visage se décomposait, le ténébreux se tourna vivement vers le lit à baldaquin de Harry, dont les rideaux étaient toujours fermés.

« Euh... désolé de te dire ça, intervint Ron, mais à mon avis, Harry n'est pas prêt de sortir de là... »

C'était définitif, Merlin le détestait. Il avait fait quelque chose d'épouvantable pendant les 15 années de son existence et Merlin le lui faisait payer sévèrement. Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'était à propos de ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'été ? À propos de ce qui lui avait donné toutes ses cicatrices ? Il avait fait une énorme bourde à cause de James et pour le punir, Merlin retardait au maximum le moment où ils pourraient être ensemble ?

Et alors qu'il se laissait peu à peu envahir par le désespoir, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée qu'il voulut absolument mettre en pratique, parce qu'il ne voulait toujours pas se résoudre à abandonner. C'est pour cela, qu'il dégaina rapidement sa baguette de sa poche.

« Wooohhh ! fit Ron, _légèrement_ alerté par l'attitude de l'aîné Black-Snape. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

_ Je fais en sorte d'avoir une petite conversation avec Harry pour qu'il puisse me donner le mot de passe.

_ Hey ! Tu es au courant que si les rideaux sont fermés, c'est parce qu'ils sont certainement entrain de...

_ Je sais, grommela Valentin entre ses dents.

_ … O… kay… Écoute, quelque soit la personne que tu cherches et quelque soit les raisons pour lesquelles tu tiens absolument à la trouver ce soir, ça ne vaut pas un traumatisme psychologique dû à la vision de Harry et de Malfoy dans une situation compromettante ! argumenta Ron.

_ Ça va sans doute t'étonner, mais si, elles le valent largement ! le contredit Valentin. »

Et le regard ampli de détermination du ténébreux suffit à convaincre le Lion qu'il était tout à fait sérieux.

« Okay, capitula-t-il, alors attends au moins que Hermione et moi on... »

Sans même attendre que la rouquin finisse sa phrase, Valentin lança un sort qui ouvrit les rideaux du lit d'un seul coup.

Hermione était beaucoup trop endormie pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, mais Ron, lui, s'en rendit parfaitement compte. La bouche ouverte, les yeux à moitié clos et une main recouvrant la moitié haute de son visage, le rouquin s'était préparé au pire, mais sa frayeur – ainsi que toute la détermination de Valentin – retombèrent comme un soufflé quand ils virent que le lit était vide.

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? murmura Valentin, les yeux écarquillés comme jamais.

_ Euh... s'ils ne sont pas là, et s'ils ne sont pas chez les Serpents, répondit lentement Ron, et si la fouine semblait excitée, je dirais qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils soient dans la Salle sur Demande.

_ La Salle sur Demande..., répéta Valentin. »

La Salle sur Demande...

En d'autres termes, Valentin verrait le brun que lorsqu'il aurait finit de faire... ses petites affaires avec son futur mari.

Et merde.

C'était définitif Merlin lui en voulait vraiment.

Et c'était définitif, Valentin en avait marre. Il était plus que marre et ça se voyait sur son visage. En effet, les muscles faciaux crispés au maximum, lui donnait une expression faciale plus qu'étrange, la mâchoire et les poings serrés, son œil droit étant agité d'un curieux tic qui faisait trembler l'ensemble de la partie droite de son visage, et le sang battant furieusement dans la veine au niveau de sa tempe et de son cou... Tout cela rendait parfaitement compte de son état.

« Euh..., tu es sûr tout va bien ? s'enquit immédiatement Ron.

_ Je vais _parfaitement_ bien, grommela Valentin entre ses dents. »

Et pour prouver ses dires, le ténébreux cogna violemment sa tête contre le mur le plus proche, faisant glapir et sursauter Ron et réveilla momentanément Hermione par la même occasion.

« Euh..., tu es vraiment sûr que tout va bien ? insista le rouquin, plus affolé que jamais.

_ Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie, mentit le ténébreux. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois trouver un endroit où je pourrais déprimer en paix, annonça Valentin avant de sortir du dortoir.

_ … Est-ce que tout va bien avec Valentin ? finit par s'enquérir Hermione – avec un léger temps de retard. Parce qu'il m'a semblé un peu... tendu. Tu crois que ça a un quelconque rapport avec James ? »

Fin du FLASH-BACK

« Et donc après ça, je suis venu déprimé ici..., conclut Valentin.

_ Je vois, fit tout simplement Severus. »

Le potioniste regarda la petite mine mi-triste et mi-désespérée de son fils pendant un moment, avant de ne pouvoir se retenir et d'éclater bruyamment de rire.

Il rit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes devant le visage décomposé et offusqué de Valentin qui n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.

« Je rêve ou tu es entrain de te moquer de moi ? s'offensa le ténébreux.

_ … Comprends-moi, hoqueta Severus une fois qu'il se fut suffisamment calmé, tu as _toujours_ su trouver James ! Il avait beau faire de son possible pour t'éviter, tu l'as toujours trouvé quand tu le cherchais. _**Toujours**_ ! Et là, alors que James ne t'évite absolument pas et qu'il veut que tu le trouves, tu fais du sur place depuis des heures ! Tu fais un pas en avant et trois pas en arrière ! Sérieusement, tu accumules la malchance depuis que tu as eu l'idée stupide d'allumer une cigarette ! »

Valentin grogna. La première chose qu'il ferait quand il reviendrait dans le futur, ce serait _d'étrangler_ Mike !

« Avoue quand même que la situation est des plus ironique ! termina Severus.

_ … Tu es le _pire_ père du monde entier, grogna Valentin entre ses dents. J'ai le moral au plus bas, et toi, tout ce que trouve à faire, c'est d'enfoncer le clou !

_ Okay je...

_ Tu n'essaies même pas de me réconforter !

_ Val...

_ Tu n'essaies même pas d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une _petite_ parole gentille à mon égard !

_ Val...

_ Vraiment, tu es le **pire** père du monde entier !

_ Et si je te dis que je peux t'aider à trouver James ?

_ Et en plus... ! Quoi ? »

Brusquement, il n'y avait plus une once de colère ou de reproche dans la voix de l'aîné Black-Snape. Juste de la surprise. Et dans ses prunelles sombres, Severus put également déceler de l'espoir à la place de la rage.

« Tiens, je ne suis plus le pire père du monde entier, maintenant ? s'amusa le potioniste.

_ Tu... Tu sais où il est ? lui demanda fébrilement Valentin, toujours plein d'espoir.

_ J'en ai pas la moindre idée !

_ A... Alors...

_ Mais je suis sûr que, toi, tu le sais.

_ _Hein_ ? fit Valentin avec une expression peu flatteuse sur le visage. »

Severus sourit.

« Val, tu le connais pas cœur, lui rappela-t-il. Et puis James ne te fuit pas, il veut que tu le trouves, et il sait pertinemment que tu peux le trouver. C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas donné la peine de te dire où il allait : pour lui, il est évident que tu le saurais. Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu n'y arrives pas.

_ Bah, il n'empêche que...

_ Valentin, le coupa Severus, tu m'as dit que tu étais allé le chercher dans la bibliothèque, mais qu'il n'y était pas...

_ Et donc ?

_ Dis-moi, pourquoi n'y était-il pas, à ton avis ?

_ Euh...,– _le ténébreux étouffa un rire_ –, en y réfléchissant bien, c'était vraiment une hypothèse stupide. La bibliothèque est un lieu public dans lequel on a même pas le droit de parler librement ! James ne m'aurait jamais attendu là-bas...

_ Et... pourquoi n'était-il pas dans son dortoir ? Ou dans le tien ?

_ Les lits ! répondit aussitôt l'aîné Black-Snape avec un petit sourire amusé. James ne se serait jamais rendu dans un endroit avec des lits. Il aurait bien trop peur que je... tente quelque chose... ! En plus, ce sont tous les deux des endroits régulièrement fréquentés, alors il aurait craint qu'on soit interrompu...

_ Alors à ton avis, dans quel genre d'endroit il se serait rendu ?

_ Euhm... Dans un endroit peu fréquenté – pour qu'on puisse être tranquille – mais pas trop, parce qu'il aurait trop peur que je tente quelque chose de... poussé..., commença à débiter Valentin, un peu perdu dans ses pensées et le cerveau tournant à plein régime. Il aurait aussi choisit un endroit qui... signifie quelque chose pour nous. Un endroit qui nous rappellerait... un événement important de notre vie et... »

Soudain, le visage du ténébreux s'éclaircit d'un seul coup ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'arrondit pour former un ''O''. Comme s'il avait eu une brusque révélation, ce qui fit sourire Severus.

« Je sais, dit ce dernier alors que son fils avait manifestement beaucoup de mal à trouver ses mots, je suis le meilleur père du monde entier. Maintenant tu vas arrêter de déprimer sur mon canapé et tu vas te jeter dans les bras de ton amoureux... »

Semblant au bord de l'apoplexie, Valentin avait toujours du mal à prononcer les mots qui se pressaient dans sa tête.

« Valentin, reprit Severus, vire de mon canapé. Maintenant. »

Le ténébreux parut enfin comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer et il se leva du canapé comme s'il avait soudainement le feu au cul. Il se débarrassa précipitamment du coussin et s'élança à grandes enjambées vers la sortie. Il se retourna néanmoins vers son Papa avant d'avoir franchi le seuil. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais, encore une fois, aucun mot de sorti de sa gorge.

« Meilleur père du monde, je sais, devina Severus. »

Valentin accorda un large sourire à son Papa avant de sortir après avoir attrapé précipitamment un manteau.

« Merci ! hurla-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait dans les couloirs. »

À partir de ce moment, Valentin piqua le sprint le plus rapide de toute sa vie et il déboula comme un fou, complètement essoufflé au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il était tard et le ciel, noir d'encre et parsemé d'étoiles, était vraiment magnifique.

Valentin sourit. Les étoiles... Rappel d'une certaine promesse qu'il avait fait à son blond.

« _Wouha_ ! fit une voix dans son dos. Si j'avais su que ça allait te pendre autant de temps, je t'aurais dit où j'étais allé... ! »

Valentin s'empressa de se retourner, et dès qu'il eut posé son regard sur son amoureux, tous les muscles de son visage se détendirent instantanément et un sourire soulagé étira ses lèvres.

« James, souffla-t-il.

_ Mais j'ai juste pensé que...

_ Se serait évident, termina Valentin.

_ Oui.

_ Ça l'était ! lui assura le ténébreux. C'est juste moi qui... était momentanément complètement stupide. »

James sourit et Valentin sentit son cœur fondre.

Le blond portait un chaud manteau en fourrure ainsi que des gants fourrés en cuir, d'un chaud cache-oreille et d'une épaisse écharpe. Il tenait également un livre entre ses mains. Livre qu'il rangea dans l'une des poches sans fond de son manteau.

« James, si tu savais à quel point je suis _**désolé**_ ! s'exclama Valentin. Tu es resté là, dans le froid, pendant des heures et... »

James fit un pas en avant qui le rapprocha sensiblement de son interlocuteur. Et n'être ainsi qu'à quelques petits centimètres du seul homme qui arrivait à faire battre son cœur aussi vite, le coupa aussitôt dans son élan pour s'excuser platement.

« C'est bon, dit tout simplement l'aîné Malfoy-Potter. Je suis chaudement couvert, j'avais un bon livre en main ainsi qu'une magnifique vue... »

En disant ces mots, il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« Le ciel étoilé..., souffla Valentin en suivant son regard.

_ Ouais, le ciel étoilé... »

Les deux adolescents restèrent quelques secondes en silence, contemplant le ciel, avant de replonger leur regard dans celui de l'autre.

« J'attends toujours mon étoile, plaisanta James.

_ Tu l'auras quand on se mariera, lui dit Valentin avec un large sourire.

_ Quand on se mariera..., répéta rêveusement le blond. Et une fois qu'on sera marié et que j'aurais mon étoile, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tout ton temps libre ?

_ Mmm..., ça dépendra de ce que tu voudras ensuite...

_ De ce que je voudrai ensuite ? – _James releva la tête vers le ciel pendant un instant avant reporter son attention sur Valentin_ – Et si c'est la Lune que je veux ensuite ?

_ La _Lune_ ? pouffa l'aîné Black-Snape. Rien que ça ! Tu sais que si je te la donne, ça va causer d'énormes dégâts sur la Terre ?

_ Oh, mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen...

_ Bien sûr..., pouffa une nouvelle fois le ténébreux avant de redevenir sérieux. Écoute, je suis vraiment _désolé_ pour...

_ C'est bon ! l'interrompit James. Tu vas bientôt me donner la Lune, je pense pouvoir te pardonner que tu me fasses poiroter ! »

Valentin sourit.

« Mais tu as attendu pendant des heures ! argumenta-t-il. Tu aurais au moins pu rentrer à l'intérieur et... »

James fit un nouveau pas en avant. Ils étaient alors tellement près l'un de l'autre que Valentin pouvait sentir l'odeur du gel douche du blond, malgré le vent qui soufflait, ainsi que son souffle sur son visage. Il était si beau ! Avec ses fins cheveux platines qui se balançaient au grès du vent, ses étincelantes perles émeraudes, son teint de porcelaine et sa bouche charnue et pulpeuse qu'il savait si douce... Et son odeur ! Merlin qu'il avait de l'embrasser !

« Je savais que tu viendrais, chuchota James. Et je ne voulais surtout pas te manquer. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment sans rien dire, juste savourant la présence de l'autre et noyés dans le regard de leur interlocuteur, avant que Valentin reprenne :

« Tu es vraiment absolument sûr de ton choix ? »

Sa question, ainsi que sa petite mine inquiète – fit sourire James.

« Quoi ? s'enquit le ténébreux.

_ Tu as l'air paniqué, lui répondit James. Tu n'as presque jamais l'air paniqué.

_ Je suis entrain de vivre le moment le plus important depuis les 15 années que je suis sur Terre. Bien sûr que je suis paniqué !

_ … C'est plutôt mignon. »

Valentin le fusilla aussitôt du regard mais le doux sourire de James vint rapidement à bout de son regard noir.

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? s'enquit-il encore. »

Alors que son sourire s'élargissait, James avança encore d'un pas. Cette fois-ci, il fut tellement près de Valentin qu'il lui aurait suffit de tendre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Leurs deux cœurs s'emballèrent, ils leur semblaient que la température avait considérablement augmenté et ne pas se toucher fut d'autant plus une torture. James y mit d'ailleurs fin en passant ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis. Vis-à-vis qui s'empressa de nouer les siens autour de sa taille et de coller son corps contre le sien. Seul regret du ténébreux : l'épaisseur de leurs manteaux l'empêchaient de profiter pleinement des courbes de l'aîné Malfoy-Potter.

« Mon cœur me hurle ton nom, à présent, répéta James. Ça te va comme réponse ?

_ Donc... c'est vraiment terminé ? »

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage du blond.

« Non, corrigea-t-il. Il manque encore... une dernière petite chose... »

Et une fois cette phrase prononcée, James prit tendrement possession des lèvres de Valentin.

Le dernier acte.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

**Prochain chapitre** : 30-1 septembre

.

Petite explication sur comment j'ai fait mon choix :

- Tout d'abord, il fallait que je sois suffisamment à l'aise avec le personnage pour pouvoir écrire facilement sur lui et non pas galérer à chaque fois que je dois faire allusion à lui. Donc ça élimait déjà Grégory, parce que j'ai un peu de mal à manipuler ce personnage.

Dans quelques reviews, j'ai lu que certaines personnes ne comprenaient pourquoi j'aurais créé Grégory si ce n'étais pas pour le mettre avec James, parce qu'elles trouvaient qu'il faisait un peu cinquième roue du carrosse entre Christopher et Valentin. Pour être honnête, au début je n'avais pas prévu parler autant de Valentin et de Christopher et aussi peu de Grégory. Je m'explique : au tout début, quand j'ai commencé ma fic, Valentin n'existait pas – tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas mis Severus et Sirius ensemble. Il n'y avait donc que Christopher et Grégory comme prétendants pour James et j'ai écris plusieurs chapitres dans cette idée, avant de commencer à poster. Ensuite j'ai créé Valentin – quand j'ai décidé de mettre Severus et Sirius ensemble – et James s'est alors retrouvé avec trois prétendants. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que Valentin serait aussi sollicité ^^. En réponse aux reviews, j'ai pas mal développé le personnage de Valentin dans les chapitres qui ont suivi. J'ai également développé celui de Christopher et, malheureusement, avec tout le reste de ma fic, je n'ai pas développé celui de Grégory avant le chapitre 24 par manque d'occasion. Mais à la base je voulais parler autant des trois.

- Il ne restait donc plus que Valentin et Christopher. Personnellement, les deux me convenaient avec une légère préférence pour Christopher – surtout parce que j'avais créé ce personnage depuis le début au contraire de Valentin, donc je m'y étais plus attachée – mais Valentin a remporté le sondage avec une écrasante majorité. Donc j'ai choisi de suivre l'opinion général.

- Concernant les ménages à plusieurs : premièrement, il était hors-de-question que je fasse un foursome. Pour le threesome, au début ça ne me disait absolument rien, et puis j'en ai lu quelques uns qui m'ont plu, mais finalement j'ai décidé de ne pas en faire.

- Je ne me voyais pas non plus effacer James de l'équation et mettre Valentin et Christopher ensemble. Je préférais nettement rester dans l'optique qu'ils aimaient tous les deux James depuis qu'ils étaient petits.

- Et je trouvais assez cruel que James reste un éternel célibataire ou tombe soudainement follement amoureux d'une personne X.

Donc voilà pourquoi j'ai finalement choisi Valentin.


	41. Chapitre 35 : Double visage

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Désolé du retard ^^' Je suis partie en vacance entre temps et je n'ai pas pu écrire.

.

**RAR **: Merci à umiko13 (x2) ; schaeffer ; nonooneko ; melu49 ; styvane ; mixie ; Loucat ; YunJae87 ; Lassa-Liam ; f ; sheinny sparrow ; CHERINE ; nytiss973 ; ayu ; juju ; Koki ; Elaelle ; marjorie27 ; Chaimette ; draymi0ne-f0r-ever ; Florence Baker ; Minerve ; Cali Hatsu1 ; brigitte26 ; lily ; Yaga-Poplar ; Akirafye ; liliane black ; Eichi ; Niny ; Ayla ; Yaoiii-fictiioonn ; inconnue (x2) ; himechu95670 ; magali811 ; AvrilMal ; Helarya ; DavidaCullen ; Hell ; eclipse-sirius ; flopit28 ; Petit-chaperon-rouge ; Erilys ; elyne ; zalna ; ocane ; malia ; katia972 ; rikokooo ; Vespaline ; Yurippe-san ; Niinii. MalfoyPotter Snape ; visirarena ; Westyversionfrench ; Lamesis (x2) ; lolo ; Elektra Black 2 ; ayuluna (x3) ; BARBAPAPA ; Okawa ; KuroNeko-chan27 ; Kay Snape ; Mini-Yuya

ainsi qu'à Laura 2 (chap1) et oan (chap 14)

.

**animophilenrose** : Ce que je devais faire pendant ces longs mois d'absence s'est bien passé, merci de t'en préoccuper ^^ J'ai eu mon concours et mon stage s'est bien passé :)

**ayuluna** : Concernant Dumbledore, il y est vrai que je ne parle pas beaucoup de lui mais ce n'est pas du tout intentionnel. Pour le moment, aucune scène avec lui ne m'ait venu à l'esprit, c'est tout ^^

Ton idée comme quoi l'étoile que Val offrira à James qui sera en fait un enfant est intéressante et toute mignonne. Je n'y avait absolument pas pensé :) Chronologiquement, je ne suis pas encore sûre, mais je compte, au maximum, aller jusqu'à quelques temps après la guerre. Avec quand même pas mal d'ellipses pour que mon histoire ne dure pas une éternité. Et pour les bonus focalisés sur les enfants, ça dépendra de mon inspiration et de mon envie ^^

En ce qui concerne ton hypothèse sur ce qui se passerait si Christopher devenait un lycanthrope à part entière, je ne peux pas t'éclairer sur la question parce que l'idée ne m'ait jamais traversé l'esprit ( Et oui, sur certains points tu es beaucoup plus imaginative que moi ^^)

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Double visage

.

Harry était bien.

Il était juste... merveilleusement bien.

Confortablement installé dans le cocon improvisé des bras de sa moitié et les yeux clos, le brun sortait doucement des limbes du sommeil.

Draco et lui étaient pratiquement nus, ainsi lovés l'un contre l'autre. Les draps recouvraient à peine leurs jambes et les arabesques invisibles que Draco traçait du bout des doigts sur le corps de son amour, faisaient agréablement frémir ce dernier.

Donc oui, finalement le brun avait totalement pardonné à l'amour de sa vie sa petite entorse aux règles du pari. Après tout, il avait pris un sacré pied et puis Ron avait raison : il était bien trop malheureux quand il boudait son blond.

Le Gryffondor ne put retenir un gloussement de s'échapper de sa bouche alors que l'index du Serpentard se baladait avec tendresse sur son flanc droit. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent quand son doigt se posa sur une fine cicatrice. Bien sûr, ce n'était ni la seule cicatrice qu'avait le Gryffondor, ni la première fois qu'il la voyait, mais l'Héritier Malfoy n'avait jusque là jamais pris le temps de demander à sa moitié quelle en était la cause. Cette fois-ci fit exception :

« 'Ry... »

Le concerné ouvrit ses deux perles émeraudes et il les posa sur son amant.

« Oui ? s'enquit-il.

_ Comment tu t'es fait ça ? lui demanda Draco en appuyant sur la cicatrice.

_ Ça ? fit distraitement Harry après un rapide coup d'œil. Bagarre avec Dudley. »

A ces mots, un éclat de colère envahit aussitôt les yeux gris du Prince des Serpentard.

Draco avait toujours cru que le Golden Boy avait été choyé par sa famille, quelle qu'elle soit. Après tout, il s'agissait de l'_Élu_ ! Mais son brun l'avait vite détrompé quand ils avaient commencé à parler de leur enfance. Celle de Harry chez son oncle et sa tante avait été tout bonnement horrible ! Son oncle et sa tante avaient vite fait de l'enfermer dans un _placard_ pendant des années, ils l'avaient traité comme une merde et son cousin l'avait pris comme souffre douleur personnel.

À l'entente de ce sombre récit, une sourde colère, comme il n'en avait jamais connue, était montée en lui et il n'avait eu plus qu'une seule idée en tête : se venger. L'Héritier Malfoy avait alors eu la putain d'envie de se rendre dans le monde moldu, de marcher jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive et de jeter à tous ses occupants un sortilège de son cru. Et Harry avait eu du mal à calmer sa rage !

Cette même rage revint au galop quand il entendit l'explication de son amour. Le seul fait _d'imaginer_ ce porc toucher son Lion... Merlin qu'il avait envie de l'étrangler de ses propres mains !

Levant les yeux vers sa moitié, les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent en notant la lueur menaçante qui s'était allumée dans le regard de cette dernière.

« Non, dit-il d'une voix tranchante comme l'acier. »

Draco papillota des yeux en sortant de ses pensées.

« Hum ? fit-il d'un air qui se voulait innocent.

_ Tu ne leur feras pas de mal, lui défendit le Lion. À aucun d'eux. »

La mâchoire du blond se crispa.

« Mais 'Ry..., protesta-t-il.

_ Pas de ''mais 'Ry''. Je ne veux pas que tu les touches.

_ Mais...

_ Non.

_ Ils t'ont maltraité !

_ Maltraité, maltraité..., tempéra Harry.

_ Ils t'enfermaient dans un placard à balais ! rugit Draco.

_ J'ai une chambre maintenant ! rétorqua le brun. »

Le blond posa un regard peu convaincu sur son amoureux qui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Écoute, je vais bien à présent, reprit le Lion.

_ Mais...

_ _Non_ ! »

Le regard du brun se fit brusquement sévère et Draco sut que la discussion était close.

« Ça me fait juste tellement mal quand je pense à tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir..., souffla-t-il sur un ton dépité. »

Harry se blottit plus fortement contre le blond et il caressa tendrement l'une de ses joues dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant.

« Je sais. Mais je vais bien maintenant. Et puis... ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le seul à avoir eu une enfance pourrie... »

Harry aussi s'était trompé sur l'enfance, au premier abord, heureuse de Draco. Il avait toujours pensé que le blond n'avait été que gâté jusqu'à plus soif et que son enfance n'avait été qu'un pur bonheur pour lui, mais il s'était trompé. Tout cela n'avait été qu'apparence. Lucius avait été très dur avec son fils. Il l'avait forcé à se forger une carapace en diamant et à se montrer intransigeant en toute situation. L'enfance du Serpentard n'avait pas du tout été une partie de plaisir, et à chaque coup dur, le blond avait dû cacher tout ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui et afficher un visage inflexible.

« Toi aussi tu es passé par des choses atroces, souffla Harry.

_ Ce n'était rien...

_ _Rien_ ? s'indigna le brun. Ton père t'a traumatisé !

_ Il m'a endurci, le corrigea doucement Draco. »

Le visage du brun s'assombrit. Il n'aimait pas que le Serpentard prenne toute cette histoire à la légère. La vision qu'avait Lucius de l'éducation n'était certainement pas exemplaire et Draco ne semblait pas vraiment avoir conscience de cela.

Harry laissa ses mains se balader sur le torse immaculée de sa moitié.

« Il ne te battait pas, je me trompe ? s'enquit-il d'une toute petite voix. »

Draco éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Des marques sur un corps d'un Malfoy ? ricana-t-il. Non, ça aurait été inacceptable ! Il a dû peut-être... me donner une ou deux claques mais c'est tout. Non pour m'enseigner une leçon, mon père préférait nettement utiliser des moyens... qui ne laissent _pas_ de trace.

» Je me souviens un jour, j'ai... commis l'erreur de lui dire que j'avais peur des araignées. Alors pour me guérir de ma peur, il m'a enfermé pendant un peu plus de deux semaines dans une salle close et sans fenêtres, remplie d'araignées. Ce n'était que des illusions, mais je ne le savais pas à l'époque... La pièce était baignée dans une lumière suffisante que je puisse bien toutes les voir et il y en avait... absolument partout et de toutes sortes.

» De la nourriture apparaissait dans la pièce quand j'en avais besoin mais autrement, je n'avais aucun contact avec l'extérieur. À un tel point que j'avais l'impression d'avoir été complètement oublié.

» J'ai pleuré et supplié encore et encore... ! Ma mère a _prié_ mon père de bien vouloir me sortir de là, mais ça n'a rien changé. Au contraire, mon père a rajouté des araignées pour s'assurer que je comprenne bien la leçon : un Malfoy ne _pleure pas_, il ne _supplie pas_ et _sa mère_ ne prend certainement pas sa défense !

» Je me souviens, durant cette période, il ne m'a fait sortir qu'une seule fois parce que ma présence était requise pour l'une de ses réceptions. J'étais épuisé, terrifié, affamé – car je n'arrivais pas à avaler quoique ce soit – mais pourtant, je devais me comporter comme si tout allait bien et mettre une expression poli sur mon visage...

» Je devais _toujours_ mettre une expression poli sur mon visage. Peu importe ce que mon père me faisait subir, peu importe à quel point je me sentais faible et fatigué, je devais _toujours_ afficher un visage qui ne laisse rien paraître...

» Une seule fois, j'ai failli... eh bien... je n'ai plus jamais refais cette erreur. Car comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, mon père sait _exactement_ comment enseigner une leçon à quelqu'un... »

Alors que le blond achevait son monologue, Harry eut soudainement très froid, et il se colla d'autant plus contre Draco afin d'y remédier.

C'était en ces moments que Harry détestait le plus Lucius. C'était lui qui avait forcé Draco à se forger cette carapace en diamant qu'il avait eu tant de mal à percer et qu'il avait toujours autant de mal à percer aujourd'hui. Et c'était à cause de lui que le blond lui racontait son histoire avec une certaine nonchalance et résignation. Comme si, après tout, son père avait eu raison de se comporter ainsi.

C'était également à cause de lui que le Serpentard feignait de tout lui dire alors que Harry savait pertinemment qu'il gardait ses sentiments les plus importants pour lui. Comme par exemple, ce qu'il ressentait face aux lettres que lui envoyait Voldemort ! Déjà, l'Héritier Malfoy refusait _catégoriquement_ de lui en parler, et s'il faisait c'était toujours avec un certain détachement. Il ne voulait pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions, ça se voyait. Le problème était que Harry ne pourrait pas l'aider tant qu'il se murait dans le silence !

« Je déteste ton père, laissa-t-il échapper.

_ Oh, je sais qu'il a fait des choses horribles mais... il travaille pour l'Ordre maintenant. »

Harry leva vers yeux vers sa moitié et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler, contredit-il. Je veux parler de toi. Je le déteste pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir quand tu étais petit. C'est à cause de ça que tu te renfermes dans ta coquille à chaque fois qu'il est question de tes sentiments...

_ Mais je ne reste pas dans ma coquille avec tout le monde, répliqua doucement Draco. Je m'ouvre à ma mère, à Théo, à Blaise... et surtout à toi... »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage du brun.

« C'est faux..., murmura-t-il mornement.

_ _Non_ ce n'est pas faux ! s'indigna le blond ! »

L'Héritier Malfoy fronça les sourcils puis il posa l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Harry dans un geste tendre.

« Je te suis totalement ouvert, 'Ry, affirma le Prince des Serpentard.

_ Alors parle moi des lettres que t'envoie Voldemort..., provoqua le Lion. »

La mâchoire de Draco se crispa immédiatement.

« C'est _hors de question_, grogna-t-il.

_ Mais Draco...

_ Non ! Tout cela ne te concerne pas, Harry. C'est mon problème.

_ Ton problème ? _Ton_ problème ? explosa le brun. »

Il se dégagea abruptement de l'étreinte de sa moitié et se redressa sur un coude.

« Je suis ton foutu futur mari, Dray ! Je vais partager ma vie avec toi alors c'est _notre_ problème !

_ 'Ry, non. Je ne veux pas encombrer ton cerveau avec ces sottises.

_ Des _sottises_ ! s'offusqua Harry. Dray, le Lord Noir t'envoie des lettres dans lesquelles il t'explique très clairement ce qu'il ferra aux membres de ta famille, à tes amis et à toi s'il vous met la main dessus... ! C'est _horrible_, Dray ! Alors tu ne peux pas...

_ Justement ! C'est horrible et tu vois déjà assez de choses horribles dans ta tête alors... laisse tomber, je gère cette histoire de lettres. C'est _mon_ problème, pas le tien. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres : il savait pertinemment que son blond ne changerait pas d'avis.

Son visage s'assombrit et il se renfrogna.

« Alors si je comprends bien, si je recommence à faire des cauchemars, c'est _mon_ problème, pas le tien..., le provoqua le Gryffondor. »

Draco tiqua immédiatement à l'entente de cette phrase. Il se redressa brusquement et plongea un regard paniqué dans celui de sa moitié.

« Tu as recommencé à faire des cauchemars ? s'enquit-il.

_ C'est une _supposition_, Dray, mentit Harry. »

L'Héritier Malfoy se rasséréna aussitôt mais son visage resta sérieux.

« 'Ry, si tu recommences à faire des cauchemars, tu _dois_ me le dire.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est _mon_ problème. Tu as bien assez de choses horribles en tête comme ça... »

A cet instant, le regard de Draco devint acéré.

« 'Ry, je ne plaisante pas. Tes cauchemars, c'est quelque chose de vraiment sérieux. Alors si tu en fais, je dois impérativement le savoir.

_ Tes lettres ne sont pas sérieuses, alors ?

_ Moins !

_ _Moins_ ! rugit Harry. Et en quoi est-ce qu'elles sont moins sérieuses, hein ?

_ Je... Harry tu... C'est juste pas pareil...

_ En quoi ?

_ Je...

_ Et si la situation était inversée, hein ? Si je recevais des lettres et que toi, tu faisais des cauchemars. Mes lettres seraient toujours moins importantes que tes cauchemars ? »

Draco ne répondit pas.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Harry savait très bien de quoi il en retournait.

« Écoute, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, je sais que tu veux me protéger et me supporter dans les épreuves que je traverse, mais moi aussi je veux faire tout ça pour toi. Et pour ça, il faut que tu me parles des lettres. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance et que...

_ Mais je te fais confiance !

_ Alors parle-moi des le...

_ _Non_ ! Harry, non. »

Et malgré le regard suppliant du Lion, le regard de Draco resta intransigeant. Harry finit par en avoir marre.

« Tu sais quoi ? explosa-t-il. Garde tes foutues lettres pour toi et je garde mes cauchemars pour moi !

_ 'Ry... »

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter la suite, le brun se rhabilla en vitesse avant de quitter précipitamment le lit.

Il ignora Théodore, allongé sur son lit, ainsi que James – qui semblait être sur un petit nuage – , et il sortit furieusement de la chambre puis de la Salle Commune des verts et argents.

Il croisa Ron sur son chemin, mais il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne le remarqua même pas. Et le roux était lui même trop dans ses pensées pour le voir...

xx

Ron avait un problème. Il avait même un _gros_ problème.

Après sa rupture avec Lavande, cette dernière était immédiatement entrée dans une sorte de... dépression. Elle avait passé son temps à le suivre avec les yeux bouffies et la morve au nez, mais comme elle ne l'approchait pas, il avait fini par l'ignorer machinalement.

L'officialisation de sa mise en couple avec Blaise avait été un véritable coup de massue pour la jeune femme qui avait totalement disparu de la circulation – d'après ses amies, la brune passait désormais tout son temps à pleurer dans sa chambre.

Le problème, c'était que depuis quelques jours, la brune avait refait surface. Et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux déplaisait fortement au rouquin.

La Gryffondor lui avait déjà dit encore et encore qu'elle était prête à se battre pour lui, et Ron craignait qu'elle soit sérieuse et qu'elle ait un plan derrière la tête.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça...

FLASH-BACK

Ron regarda avec gourmandise le pain au chocolat qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis le début de son petit-déjeuner. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il s'empressa de s'en emparer mais avant qu'il ne puisse mordre dedans à pleines dents, quelqu'un prit place à ses côtés en poussant largement Harry par la même occasion.

« Bonjour mon Ron-Ron d'amour ! »

Le concerné faillit régurgiter l'ensemble de son repas en entendant l'affreux surnom. Il tourna suspicieusement la tête vers la droite et sa mâchoire se faillit se décrocher en voyant _qui_ s'était assis à ses côtés : Lavande. Il arrivait d'autant moins à croire que la brune avait pris place à ses côtés, qu'il était assis à la table des Serpentard... ! En effet, il avait suivi Harry quand ce dernier y était retourné pour la première fois depuis le pari. Et depuis, il alternait entre la table des Gryffondor et celle des Serpentard avec son amoureux.

La brune était tout bonnement rayonnante. Ses yeux n'étaient plus bouffis et un large sourire éclairait son visage joyeux.

« Euh..., fut la seule chose que le roux put dire.

_ J'ai _tout_ prévu ! poursuivit Lavande. Après manger, on passera un peu de temps rien que tous les deux, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Tu vas voir, on va vraiment bien s'amuser ! En plus, je t'ai confectionné un petit cadeau qui, je suis _sûre_, va te faire super plaisir !

_ Euh...

_ Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué, mon Rony-chou. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien aller maintenant. »

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Ron resta pendant plusieurs secondes complètement abasourdi, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, face au sourire resplendissant de la Lionne.

« Euhm..., fit-il dès qu'il eut suffisamment de neurones connectés. Lavande je... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

_ Je parle avec l'amour de ma vie voyons ! lui répondit la concernée avec un sourire tout aussi large. »

Les yeux écarquillés comme jamais, Ron crut à une blague.

« Euh... Lavande... on... on est plus ensemble, tu te souviens ? rappela-t-il. Je... Je suis avec Blaise maintenant... Tu sais... mon futur mari... »

Le grand sourire de la Lionne s'agrandit encore.

« Oh ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en agitant vaguement sa main comme pour chasser une mouche imaginaire. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout compris !

_ Euh... tout compris quoi ? s'enquit le roux d'une voix tremblante.

_ Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que ce... pervers malfaisant et détestable t'a fait, mais ne t'inquiète pas : quoique ce soit, je vais t'aider à te défaire de son emprise ! Je m'occupe de tout, d'accord ? »

En disant ces mots, la brune caressa affectueusement la joue gauche du rouquin dont le visage perdit le peu de couleur qu'il restait.

« Euh... Blaise ne m'a rien fait. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui de mon plein gré..., lui assura Ron.

_ _Bien sûr_ qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ! contredit Lavande avec un sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié de son visage. On est fait l'un pour l'autre, alors si tu m'as quittée, c'est forcément parce que cette saleté de Serpent perfide a trafiqué quelque chose avec toi, et je découvrirai de quoi il s'agit mais en attendant on peut traîner ensemble...! Histoire de te rafraîchir un peu la mémoire ! Peut-être que ce que comme ça, ce que cet ignoble Serpentard a fait disparaîtra encore plus vite... »

Cette fois-ci, Ron ne put articuler le moindre mot tellement il était sous le choc.

Après un dernier sourire éblouissant, la brune l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se lever d'un bond.

« A plus tard ! salua-t-elle avant de retourner à la table des Gryffondor. »

Un long silence plana autour de Ron après le départ de Lavande. Les amis du Lion étaient tous aussi surpris que lui.

« Ton ex est complètement folle, déclara finalement Harry.

_ C'est moi la saleté de Serpent perfide ? s'indigna Blaise. »

Ron, quant à lui, était toujours aussi sonné. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était vraiment étrange...

Fin du FLASH-BACK

Le Gryffondor avait tout d'abord cru que Lavande avait eu un simple moment d'égarement, mais au fil des jours, il avait dû admettre que ce n'en était pas un et que la Lionne était sérieuse...

FLASH-BACK

« Coucou mon chéri d'amour !

_ _Aaaarrrrggh_ ! s'étrangla Ron en faisant un bond, les poils dressés sur la nuque. »

Il était entrain de marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand Lavande s'était brusquement accrochée à son bras.

La brune s'empressa de lui coller un baiser sur la joue, en ignorant la grimace de Ron.

« Lavande, on est _plus_ ensemble ! lui rappela Ron en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de la brune, mais sans résultat. Alors _arrête_ de m'embrasser !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'occupais de ce crétin de Zabini. »

Ron se stoppa brusquement dans ses pas et il plongea un regard mi-exaspéré mi-colérique dans celui de la brune.

« Je ne veux _pas_ que tu t'occupes de mon petit-ami, grogna-t-il. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille... ! »

Sentant la colère monter en lui, le roux préféra marquer une pause pour se calmer.

Il respira ainsi un bon coup et passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce :

« Écoute, je sais que notre rupture a été un véritable coup dur pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir autant mais, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, les sentiments que tu as pour moi ne sont pas réciproques... ! Je... Je suis amoureux de Blaise et... »

Ron s'interrompit en notant que le sourire de Lavande s'agrandissait – ce qui n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'il attendait...

« Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle, je réussirai à te tirer de l'emprise de ce connard de vert et argent.

_ Mais...

_ Je dois y aller. Mais on se retrouve bientôt mon Rony-chou ! »

Sur cette dernière appellation – qui agaça fortement le rouquin – Lavande lui colla un deuxième baiser sur la joue avant de partir.

« Blaise ne m'a jeté aucun sort ! lui lança Ron alors qu'elle s'éloignait. »

En pur perte car le brune feignit de ne pas l'entendre.

Fin du FLASH-BACK

Et depuis lors, les interruptions soudaines de la brune s'étaient multipliées, poussant le Gryffondor dans ses derniers retranchements. Mais malgré tout, il ne voulait pas exploser contre elle parce qu'il savait qu'en rompant avec elle, il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Peut-être autant que Hermione lui en avait fait alors... alors il ne voulait pas être trop dur avec elle, et essayer au maximum de lui offrir la transition la plus douce possible.

Il n'empêche qu'elle commençait sérieusement à lui casser les couilles ! Toujours à s'accrocher à lui, à lui donner d'affreux surnoms, à prévoir des sorties avec lui comme si de rien n'était et pire, l'embrasser sur la joue et tenter de l'embrasser sur la bouche...! Et le roux avait beau faire de son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver contre elle et lui faire accepter doucement la réalité, son agacement augmentait de plus en plus et il sentait que si elle continuait comme ça, il allait craquer.

« Qui est le responsable ? »

Ron sursauta légèrement à l'entente de la voix qui venait de s'élever. Il la reconnut aussitôt et c'est avec un large sourire qu'il se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Blaise, souffla-t-il. »

Le bistré se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres de son cher et tendre pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser, les yeux pétillants de joie. Depuis que le roux lui avait donné son cadeau de Noël, le Serpentard était vraiment d'excellente humeur...

FLASH-BACK n°1

« Ron, il va bien falloir que tu sortes de là à un moment ou à un autre...

_ Eh bien je choisis ''un autre'' moment..., répondit timidement le rouquin. »

Blaise poussa un profond soupir.

« Je croyais que tu étais censé me donner mon cadeau de Noël, fit-il remarquer. »

Ron ne répondit pas.

Enfermé dans la salle de bain de la Salle sur Demande, les joues écarlates, le rouquin ne se décidait pas à sortir.

Là, tout de suite, il _détestait_ son meilleur ami ! C'était lui qui avait eu cette... _stupide_ idée pour le cadeau de Blaise et maintenant, le Gryffondor n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de toute sa vie !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Blaise essayait, depuis maintenant plus de vingts minutes, de le faire sortir.

« C'était une idée stupide..., geignit le Lion.

_ Laisse-moi être le juge de ça. »

Ron fit la moue.

Faisant les cent pas dans la salle de bain, le Lion se triturait les méninges dans l'espoir de trouver une solution afin de se sortir de se guêpier, mais il arrêta en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Soupirant de plus belle, le Gryffondor se décida finalement à ouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres d'une main tremblante, juste pour que sa tête soit visible. Et Blaise trouva la petite moue gênée qu'il arborait absolument craquante.

« Tu veux bien sortir ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Rougissant sévèrement jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Ron acquiesça timidement.

« Ce... C'était une idée de Harry..., insista-t-il. Je... Je la trouvais pas mal mais finalement, elle est complètement débile et...

_ Laisse-moi être le juge de ça, répéta Blaise. »

La moue de Ron s'accentua mais après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, il se décida à obéir. Et ce fut les joues en feu qu'il sortit de la salle de bain.

« C... C'était une stupide idée de Harry..., glapit-il. »

Horriblement embarrassé, le roux n'osait même pas lever les yeux du sol. Et le silence de son amoureux n'arranga pas son état.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi en silence. Secondes pendant lesquelles la gêne de Ron s'intensifia.

« C... C'était vraiment une idée stupide, répéta-t-il finalement, je... je vais de ce pas... »

Ron esquissa un geste pour se terrer de nouveau dans la salle d'eau mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Blaise referma rudement la porte d'un coup sec dans son dos, le faisant sursauter dans la foulée.

Le Gryffondor leva enfin les yeux vers le Serpentard et ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner de tous ses membres. En effet, dans les yeux du bistré, brillait une lueur perverse qui le mit aussitôt un peu mal-à-l'aise. Le vert et argent le regardaient tout bonnement avec une lubrique gourmandise dans le regard, comme s'il était une délicieuse friandise qu'il avait hâte de dévorer à pleines dents. Blaise le reluquait donc sans aucune gêne des pieds à la tête. En fait, le plus intéressant se trouvait au niveau de ses jambes, car ces dernières étaient moulées au possible par un pantalon noir en cuir que le basané avait immédiatement reconnu : _Naughty Bitch_. Comme il le faisait pour Blaise et pour Harry, le pantalon collait aux jambes de Ron comme une seconde peau. Et pour le moment, les yeux du bistré étaient rivés sur l'entrejambe de son amour qui était également... très bien moulée... Merlin qu'il lui taillerait bien une pipe, là tout de suite !

Les frissons de Ron s'accentuèrent quand Blaise laissa glisser l'une de ses mains sur son flanc puis sur ses fesses, et qu'elle se mit ensuite à malaxer rudement son popotin.

« Blaise..., gémit le Lion d'une voix qui donna à son copain l'irrépressible envie de l'allonger sur la première surface plane et de le prendre vivement.

_ C'est Harry qui a eu l'idée, c'est ça ? interrogea le bistré. »

Ron acquiesça faiblement.

C'était effectivement le brun qui avait eu l'idée de lui prêter _Naughty Bitch_ afin de mettre Blaise dans tous ses états. Comme le vêtement avait déjà subi un _reducto_, les deux adolescents n'avaient pas pu l'élargir de beaucoup, mais Ron était quand même parvenu à rentrer dedans – avec l'aide de Harry et beaucoup de potions lubrifiantes !

« Joyeux No..., glapit-il. »

Il termina sa phrase par un gémissement des plus indécents car Blaise venait de coller son corps tout contre le sien. Et Ron s'était aussitôt troublé en sentant l'érection naissante du bistré pressée contre son aine.

Un large sourire pervers se dessina sur le visage du vert et argent.

« Ça me plaît beaucoup, souffla-t-il. »

S'éloignant ensuite de sa moitié tremblotante, Blaise la prit par la main et la tira vers l'un des canapés qui ornaient la Salle. Il la poussa ensuite doucement pour la faire tomber dessus et prit place sur ses hanches.

« Je crois... que ça mérite bien que je te mette échec et mat, lui dit-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. »

Il se pencha ensuite vers son roux et prit tendrement possession de ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant de plonger dans son cou et de le couvrir de baisers humides.

Pourtant, même si Blaise adorait vraiment son cadeau, Ron ne se détendit pas pour autant. Il ne se détendit pas parce que porter _Naughty Bitch_ n'était que la première partie de son cadeau et que le plus dur était encore à faire...

Après un moment d'hésitation, Ron se décida à amorcer la seconde partie du plan et d'un rude mouvement de hanche, il inversa leur position. Il se retrouva ainsi au-dessus du bistré.

« Euh... Ron... »

Le concerné le força à se taire d'un geste de main. Si le Serpentard commençait à parler, Ron ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à aller jusqu'au bout.

« Tu veux bien... ne pas bouger et ne pas parler s'il-te-plaît ? lui demanda-t-il d'un seul trait, les joues en feu.

_ … Euh... Ron, tu es sûr que...

_ Oui, je suis sûr, le coupa le rouge et or.

_ … Très bien... »

C'est donc un peu sonné que le bistré se laissa faire. Bon d'accord, ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir que son petit-ami ait décidé de s'occuper de lui et il commençait à être passablement excité, mais néanmoins, il ne voulait pas le pousser à faire quelque chose alors qu'il n'était pas encore prêt !

Mais en plongeant avec difficulté dans le regard fuyant et très gêné du rouquin, il sut qu'il ne forçait pas le moins du monde. Ron avait tout simplement très envie de lui faire plaisir et il avait surtout peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de tout foirer.

« Dis que je suis adorable et je te _jure_ que je m'occupe de tes bijoux de famille, et _pas_ d'une manière que tu apprécieras ! siffla Ron entre ses dents. »

Se retenant de pouffer de rire, mais avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, Blaise se retint de prononcer le fameux mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit et que sa moitié avait deviné.

À califourchon sur lui, Ron n'avait jamais été aussi _embarrassé_ de toute sa vie ! Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait parlé de son envie de donner du plaisir à Blaise à Harry, et ce dernier l'avait vivement poussé dans cette voie. Seul problème : il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Après tout, Blaise était son premier petit-copain et donc, il n'avait encore jamais rien fait à un homme avant lui. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe qui ! C'était quand même le Second Apollon de Poudlard ! Il avait eu pas mal de conquêtes et donc il avait pas mal d'expériences.. Et le rouquin ne pensait pas faire le poids face aux autres garçons qui étaient passés avant lui et qui avaient sans doute, eux aussi, plus d'expérience. Harry avait beau lui dire qu'il ferait la différence parce que Blaise l'aimait profondément, Ron n'était pas convaincu pour autant.

Et puis le roux avait un deuxième problème...

FLASH-BACK n°2

« Je ne pourrais _jamais_ l'avaler en entier ! »

A ces mots, Harry éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! rouspéta le roux.

_ A mon avis, tu exagères...

_ _J'exagère_ ! s'offusqua Ron en fusillant son ami du regard. Tu n'as jamais vu la queue de Blaise quand il bande, alors je ne pense pas que tu puisses juger... ! »

Harry roula des yeux.

« Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si personne ne l'avait jamais sucé. Donc ça signifie forcément que sa queue est, certes grosse, mais pas hors-norme.

_ Effectivement, ce n'est pas comme si personne ne l'avait jamais sucé..., grommela Ron dont le visage s'était aussitôt assombri.

_ Ron..., fit Harry sur un ton d'excuse.

_ Ce n'est rien, le rassura le rouquin. Je sais que Blaise est loin d'être vierge...

_ Tout ce que je veux dire, reprit le brun afin de changer de sujet, c'est que tu t'inquiètes de trop. Je sais que tu n'as jamais sucé personne et qu'il s'agit de la queue de Blaise, mais à mon avis, si tu te détends un minimum, tout se passera bien. Tu as déjà été sucé alors tu sais très bien quoi faire pour lui faire perdre la tête et...

_ Théoriquement ! lui rappela Ron. Je sais quoi faire, _théoriquement_. »

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

« Ron, arrête de te prendre la tête. Tu ne te poses pas de questions, tu avales la queue de Blaise et tu...

_ Mais je vais m'étouffer !

_ _Non_, tu ne vas pas t'étouffer ! Tout comme ses autres conquêtes ne se sont pas étouffées.

_ Mais...

_ Il n'y a pas de mais... ! Et si tu te sens assez à l'aise, peut-être que vous pourrez... »

Les joues du rouquin prirent une violente couleur piment devant l'insinuation de son ami.

« Je vais d'abord essayer de le sucer et ensuite on verra pour introduire sa queue dans un orifice plus étroit... »

Fin du FLASH-BACK n°2_Retour au FLASH-BACK n°1

Et maintenant, il était là, au-dessus de son amoureux qui attendait patiemment qu'il commence. Ron essaya de se détendre mais sans grand résultat. Ses joues étaient toujours en feu, sa gorge était plus sèche que jamais, il tremblait comme une feuille et, confinées dans _Naugthy Bitch_, ses cuisses commençaient à lui brûler. À se demander comme Harry avait pu supporter le pantalon pendant autant de temps !

Le roux poussa un profond soupir avant de se décider de se jeter à l'eau. Il plongea ainsi sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard, le couvrit de baisers humides et il en profita également pour humer l'odeur musquée du basané. En même temps, il déboutonna la chemise du vert et argent d'une main tremblante et, une fois cela fait, il laissa ses mains se balader sur le torse musclé du bistré. Frissonnant agréablement autant que son amoureux, Ron retraça chaque ligne de sa musculature saillante : ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux... Les mains de Ron vinrent ensuite s'échouer sur les tétons du basané qu'il tritura jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent durs, puis sa bouche quitta le cou du basané pour descendre sur son torse. Là, elle embrassa tendrement les pectoraux bombés avant de suçoter l'une et l'autre des boules de chairs, les rendant ainsi douloureusement durs. Encouragé par les gémissements lubriques qui sortaient inlassablement de la bouche du basané, Ron se mit à mordiller les tétons de sa moitié.

Bon ça, c'était la partie facile : Ron avait toujours aimé caresser et embrasser le corps, qu'il trouvait si parfait, de son âme-sœur. Les choses se compliquèrent un peu quand, tout en flattant largement les tétons durcis avec sa bouche, les mains du roux s'attaquèrent fébrilement à la ceinture du Serpentard.

Rougissant de plus belle, Ron se força à ignorer sa gêne et à poursuivre ses attouchements. Il vint ainsi rapidement à bout de l'accessoire, il défit nerveusement la braguette et puis, après une hésitation, il glissa l'une de ses mains tremblantes dans le boxer de Blaise. Il frissonna autant que le bistré quand sa main rentra en contact avec le sexe tendu.

« _Détends-toi_, s'encouragea-t-il en silence._ Elle n'est __**pas**__ hors-norme, tu peux tout à fait la prendre en bouche. »_

Chassant de son esprit de sombres pensées finissant toutes par lui, s'étouffant avec le sexe de sa moitié, Ron se focalisa sur la masturbation. Il sortit donc la hampe tendue de sa prison de tissus et, sans cesser ses attentions sur les tétons avec sa bouche, il se mit à la caresser dans toute sa longueur. Lentement, tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Il prit bien soin de flatter le gland du Serpentard et, porté par ses gémissements plus qu'appréciateurs, il finit par empoigner vivement le sexe dur et il amorça un furieux va-et-vient. En réponse à cela, Blaise se mit à gémir de plus belle, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos.

Ron massa ainsi étroitement la hampe du basané pendant plusieurs minutes et quand il la jugea suffisamment dure, sa bouche quitta les tétons du Serpentard pour amorcer une descente. Elle passa d'abord lentement sur ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux – léchant et embrassant précautionneusement chaque parcelle de la peau douce –, puis il joua quelques secondes avec son nombril avant de descendre encore vers son pubis recouvert d'un duvet foncé. D'agréables frissons parcoururent le corps du Serpentard quand son amour se mit à embrasser tendrement cette zone. Mais il était néanmoins un peu inquiet parce que le roux s'approchait dangereusement de son sexe.

« Ron...

_ Tais-toi, lui intimement le rouquin. »

Il ne voulait pas qu'il essaye de l'en dissuader.

_« Aller_, s'encouragea-t-il. _Tu t'es déjà fait sucer, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour procurer du plaisir à un mec. Tu peux le faire... »_

Ron lâcha finalement la verge gorgée de sang du basané et mis sa tête à son niveau.

Le rouquin déglutit faiblement quand il prit complètement conscience de la taille du sexe dressé devant lui. Mais il chassa néanmoins ses inquiétudes dans un coin de sa tête, prit son courage à deux mains, puis il entoura la pointe de la hampe de ses lèvres et lécha timidement le gland sensible.

Finalement, ce premier contact avec le pénis de Blaise ne le dérangea pas le moins de monde. La sensation et le goût n'étaient pas... aussi désagréables qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Les joues du Lion s'empourprèrent quand il prit conscience de la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir : jamais il n'aurait cru que tailler une pipe à quelqu'un ne le dégoûterait pas ! Mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il était amoureux du basané.

Rassuré, le Lion se mit à suçoter tendrement le gland de Blaise, dont les reins se cambrèrent vivement en réponse à l'intime caresse. L'ensemble de ses muscles se crispèrent, un gémissement jouissif sortit de sa gorge et l'une de ses mains se crispa dans les boucles rousses de sa moitié.

Conforté par la réaction du Serpentard, Ron continua sur sa lancée. Il choisit d'ignorer les suppliques du bistré ainsi que la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa tête, et resta sur son gland.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Gryffondor se décida enfin à engloutir un peu plus la verge de son amoureux. Il la laissa ainsi lentement glisser dans sa bouche, l'avalant centimètre par centimètre, véritable torture pour Blaise.

Le Gryffondor prit bien soin de passer sa langue sur chaque parcelle du sexe de Blaise, retraçant la veine qui ressortait plus particulièrement et s'attardant volontairement sur les endroits qu'il savait à présent plus sensibles.

Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, la main du Serpentard se fit plus pressente dans ses cheveux mais Ron ne lui donna pas satisfaction pour autant. Il savait très bien que plus il faisait durer le plaisir, mieux c'était. Et puis, c'était également une petite revanche sur toutes les fois où le bistré s'était délecté de le voir perdre pied sans lui donner satisfaction.

Le rouquin se crispa un peu quand la hampe du vert et argent commença à glisser dans sa gorge mais il se força à suivre les conseils de son meilleur ami et à rester calme. Il ralentit cependant un peu le rythme, rendant Blaise encore plus extatique par la même occasion. Les hanches de ce dernier se soulevèrent de plus belle pour enfoncer plus profondément son sexe dans la gorge de Ron mais ce dernier s'empressa de les plaquer contre le fauteuil pour les en empêcher, ce qui provoqua un feulement de frustration de la part du basané. La force du Serpentard lui aurait certainement permis de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais il préféra laisser son amoureux aller à son rythme.

Rassuré d'avoir toujours le contrôle de la situation, Ron se focalisa sur le sexe tendu qui s'enfonçait peu à peu dans sa gorge. Toujours en prenant soin de passer sa langue sur chaque parcelle de peau et en exerçant le plus de pression possible avec ses lèvres, Ron avala avec une lenteur sadique la hampe gorgée de sang.

Finalement, il parvint jusqu'à la garde de Blaise sans s'encombre. Profitant un instant de l'odeur musquée qui envahissait ses narines, Ron se décida ensuite à imposer un lent va-et-vient qui rendit le bistré fou de désir. Les yeux toujours clos, sa main se crispant vivement dans les boucles rousses de son amant, une litanie de gémissements sortait de la bouche du Serpentard, qui firent durcir le rouquin dans son pantalon étroit.

Quelques temps plus tard, Ron décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il relâcha ainsi les hanches de Blaise afin de le laisser bouger de tous son saoule et il amorça un va-et-vient intensif.

« Oh putain, Ron ! s'extasia Blaise. »

La main du Serpentard se crispa aussitôt dans les cheveux de Ron, l'encourageant ainsi à continuer. Ses gémissements redoublèrent et ses hanches se mouvèrent avec force afin de plonger avec encore plus de vigueur son sexe dans la bouche chaleureuse. Le bistré brusqua le rythme déjà rapide de Ron, mais ce dernier ne se plaignit pas et il se laissa un peu guider. Suçant consciencieusement le sexe de sa moitié, le Gryffondor se complut à entendre les suppliques de Blaise. Et d'après ces dernières, il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal pour sa première fois...

Ron frissonna en sentant le bistré se tendre encore plus dans sa bouche ainsi qu'en sentant quelques gouttes salées couler dans sa gorge. Et il sentit également son propre sexe durcir douloureusement dans son étroite prison de tissus en retour. Voir son amoureux perdre pied sous ses touchés l'excitait beaucoup et son sexe était de plus en plus demandeur d'attentions. Mais le roux préféra ignorer cette demande pour se focaliser sur le plaisir personnel de Blaise, qui semblait près de la jouissance. S'attardant un instant volontairement sur le gland ultra-sensible, Ron se mit en même temps à masser étroitement les testicules du vert et argent.

« Merde..., gémit Blaise en se cambrant de plus belle. »

Les doigts sévèrement crispés dans les boucles rousses de son amant, les hanches incontrôlables, les pupilles dilatées, le regard dans le vide, la respiration haletante et le souffle court, Blaise se laissa peu à peu gagner par l'extase. La pipe que lui tallait Ron était absolument divine !

« R... Ron je... je vais..., tenta-t-il de prévenir. »

Le concerné leva les yeux vers lui mais il ne se retira pas pour autant.

« Ron... ! gémit Blaise, en sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps. »

Mais au lieu de suivre ses recommandations, le roux accéléra le rythme. Tant et si bien qu'il amena le Serpentard à la jouissance et le fit exploser dans sa gorge dans un dernier cri avant de se laisser lourdement retomber sur le fauteuil, la respiration haletante.

Blaise garda les yeux clos afin de profiter au maximum de l'orgasme qui l'avait submergé mais il sortit néanmoins rapidement de cet état de plénitude en remarquant que Ron était pris d'une furieuse quinte de toux.

Alarmé, il se redressa immédiatement.

« Ça va ? s'enquit-il. Je t'avais pourtant dit que je venais et... »

Ron l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Une fois sa toux calmée, il lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné.

« Ça va, lui assura-t-il. Je... J'ai juste... un peu avalé de travers... »

A la vue des joues rougissantes du Lion, Blaise ne put empêcher un tendre sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

« Pas de commentaires ! siffla Ron entre ses dents.

_ … Le goût ne t'a pas trop dégoûté ? s'enquit alors le bistré.

_ Non, ça a été. Sinon... je... j'ai été bon ou... »

Pour toute réponse, Blaise se pencha doucement vers sa moitié et prit tendrement possession de ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as même fait douter que ce soit ta première fois, lui dit-il une fois le baiser terminé.

_ J'ai eu un bon professeur, rétorqua Ron avec un petit sourire.

_ Ah oui ? fit Blaise en dévorant du regard la nette érection du roux, toujours prise au piège dans son pantalon de cuir. Eh bien je crois qu'il est grand temps... »

Blaise s'interrompit un instant pour repousser Ron sur le fauteuil et s'installer sur ses hanches.

« … que le professeur récompense son studieux élève pour le magnifique cadeau de Noël qu'il lui a offert..., termina-t-il en s'attaquant au pantalon du roux sous les éclats de rire de ce dernier.

_ Oh, Blaise..., l'interpella-t-il brusquement.

_ Oui ? »

Gêné, les joues du Lion s'empourprèrent aussitôt.

« Tu... Je... Est-ce que tu... veux aller plus loin ? s'enquit-il d'une toute petite voix.

_ …Tu le veux, toi ? lui demanda Blaise avec un petit sourire.

_ Euh... je... je... je..., bafouilla Ron les joues plus rouges que jamais. Bien sûr que j'en ai envie ! Je... J'en rêve pratiquement toutes les nuits mais euhm...

_ Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? devina Blaise.

_ Si, si ! Mais euhm... je... pour le moment, ton cadeau de Noël est parfait alors... je ne voudrais pas qu'on termine sur une mauvaise note si jamais... si jamais la suite foire...

_ Pourquoi la suite foirerait ? pouffa Blaise.

_ …Disons que je me connais...

_ Ron, je suis sûr que...

_ Une autre fois, le coupa le rouquin. Faisons-_le_ la prochaine fois, okay ? Quand je n'aurais pas la pression de réussir ton cadeau sur les épaules.

_ … Okay. Si tu en as vraiment envie, la prochaine fois, je ne te laisserai pas te défiler... »

Et face au sourire, un peu pervers de sa moitié, Ron sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses avants-bras.

« … Mais je vais quand même te récompenser pour ta magnifique mise en pratique d'une leçon que tu as si bien apprise..., reprit Blaise. »

Et sur ce, le bistré plongea dans le cou du Gryffondor afin de le couvrir de baisers.

Fin du FLASH-BACK_Retour à Blaise et Ron dans les couloirs

« Tu fais la tête de quand quelque chose t'embête, expliqua Blaise devant la mine un peu incrédule de Ron. »

La moue du Gryffondor s'accentua et ce fut suffisant pour fournir à Blaise une réponse.

« Brown ? déduisit-il mornement. »

Ron grogna pour toute réponse avant d'entourer l'un des bras du bistré des siens et de se coller contre lui.

« Elle ne veut vraiment pas comprendre que tu ne m'as rien fait et que je suis tombé amoureux de toi tout simplement parce que tu es l'amour de ma vie !

_ Hum... Peut-être bien que je t'ai fait quelque chose pour te rendre fou de moi, qui sait..., plaisanta le Serpentard. »

Le Lion leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. Mais son sourire s'évanouit dès que le souvenir de Lavande revint dans son esprit.

« Elle m'exaspère, soupira-t-il.

_ Je pourrais... m'en occuper, proposa Blaise après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa moitié. »

Ron riva sur le bistré un regard soupçonneux.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Lavande va se retrouver au fond d'un océan en compagnie des poissons quand tu dis ça ? lui demanda-t-il avec un air circonspect.

_ … A cause de la couleur de ma cravate ? proposa Blaise.

_ Mmm... ça doit être ça..., confirma Ron.

_ Ron, je ne vais pas la noyer, lui assura le Serpentard. Je veux simplement lui parler. »

Ron plissa son nez.

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème, dit-il. Je sais que tu ne lui feras aucun mal, mais je doute que parler avec la personne qui lui a pris celui qu'elle aime fasse du bien à Lavande. Surtout que tu pourrais avoir des paroles assez crues et je veux vraiment que la transition se passe le mieux possible pour elle... Contrairement à comment s'est passé la mienne... »

Une ombre de tristesse imprégna les traits de Ron et Blaise passa son bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui dans l'espoir de lui redonner du baume au cœur.

« Alors je veux m'occuper d'elle, d'accord ? lui demanda le Lion.

_ … Je vais voir ce que je peux faire..., répondit Blaise.

_ Blaise !

_ Elle te met sur les nerfs ! argumenta le Serpentard. Elle _te_ met sur les nerfs, ce qui _me_ mets sur les nerfs alors je ne veux pas te faire de promesse que je risquerai de rompre ! Je peux seulement te promettre que je vais essayer de rester en dehors de ça... »

Ron fit la moue, mais il acquiesça néanmoins, et il laissa Blaise prendre tendrement possession de ses lèvres.

HPDMHPDM

_La Perdition_.

Les yeux rivés sur ces deux mots, le moral de Killian était au plus bas. Assis à une table dans la bibliothèque et entouré de gros livres vieux et poussiéreux, le cadet Zabini-Weasley était encore et toujours entrain d'étudier les lycanthropes. Et depuis l'annonce du choix de James, il s'y acharnait d'autant plus pour être à même de soutenir Christopher dans l'épreuve qu'il traversait.

La petite mine du mulâtre se renforça quand ses pensées s'évadèrent sur l'état dans lequel son ami se trouvait en ce moment. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi déprimé ! Et ça lui faisait d'autant plus redouter que...

L'attention de Killian se focalisa de nouveau sur le titre du chapitre à laquelle la page était ouverte et un frisson glacé parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Peu importait le point de départ qu'il prenait, au final, il retombait toujours sur ce même chapitre : _La Perdition_.

Se sentant tout à coup lessivé, le Serpentard décida qu'il avait assez bûché pour aujourd'hui. Il se força donc à sortir de ses pensées, il rangea ses notes dans son sac et prit trois des épais bouquins dans ses bras – il savait que Mme Pince l'autoriserait à les emprunter.

Il se dirigeait vers la sortie d'un pas rapide quand son attention fut attirée par la présence d'une personne, assise à un peu à l'écart. Il s'agissait de Grégory.

Le jeune Serdaigle était seul à une table près de l'une des fenêtres. De larges cernes soulignaient ses beaux yeux noisettes, son teint était plutôt pâle et ses cheveux auburns semblaient avoir besoin d'un bon coup de peigne, mais Killian se doutait que sa coiffure était le cadet des soucis de l'aîné Thomas-Finnigan ! Il tenait un grand carnet à dessin entre ses mains et sa table était parsemée de matériel en tout genre pour dessiner. Mais pourtant, au lieu que son regard soit rivé sur son œuvre, ce dernier était tellement lointain que Grégory semblait n'être qu'une coquille vide.

Killian hésita pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre finalement place en face de lui. Il n'était pas du tout un des amis proches du jeune homme, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour lui. Cependant, le Serdaigle ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsque Killian se racla doucement la gorge pour se faire remarquer.

« Désolé, s'excusa Grégory d'une voix lente et éteinte une fois qu'il eut reconnu le métisse. Je... j'étais... un peu ailleurs... »

Sitôt ces quelques mots dits, le regard du bleu et bronze se perdit dans le vide, donnant de nouveau l'impression à Killian qu'il n'était qu'une coquille vide.

« Tu travailles sur une nouvelle œuvre ? lui demanda Killian avec entrain dans l'espoir de réveiller un peu son interlocuteur. »

En temps normal, dès que le sujet de l'art était abordé, Grégory s'illuminait instantanément, mais cette fois-ci fit exception. À l'entente de la question, le visage du bleu et bronze s'assombrit et une expression de grande tristesse imprégna ses traits. Semblant porté le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il baissa ses yeux éteins sur son carnet.

« Pas vraiment, non..., souffla-t-il d'une voix si basse que Killian faillit ne pas l'entendre. »

L'aîné Thomas-Finnigan resta silencieux pendant un moment, les yeux toujours rivés sur le néant, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ça fait plus de trois jours que je suis dessus, dit-il en tournant son carnet vers Killian afin qu'il puisse voir de quoi il en retournait. »

Tout d'abord surpris que le Serdaigle lui montre son œuvre de lui-même alors qu'en temps normal il fallait lutter pour qu'il le fasse, l'incrédulité s'ajouta aux sentiments que ressentait le métisse quand il posa les yeux sur la page :

« Il n'y a rien, nota-t-il avec stupeur. »

En effet, la feuille était complètement vierge.

Un sourire triste étira le coin des lèvres de Grégory alors qu'il posait son carnet sur la table.

« Je sais..., souffla-t-il les yeux toujours baissés. Depuis quelques jours je... à chaque fois que j'essaye de dessiner... je... je bloque... »

Se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure, Killian sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine face à la détresse évidente de l'aîné Thomas-Finnigan. Le Serpentard savait pertinemment quelle était la raison du blocage du métisse et savait tout aussi bien qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour l'aider.

« Tu n'es tout simplement pas dans ton assiette, expliqua le vert et argent. Il est tout à fait normal que tu aies du mal à te concentrer pour dessiner. Tu verras, quand toute cette histoire se sera tassée tu... »

Mais Killian ne termina pas sa phrase car devant lui, les yeux éteins de Grégory étaient de nouveau loin. À un point que le cadet Zabini-Weasley eut, pendant un instant, l'impression de se retrouver en face de son meilleur ami. Quand il s'échinait à lui parler alors qu'il ne l'écoutait absolument pas.

« Grégory, l'appela-t-il. Grégory. »

Comme le Serdaigle ne répondait pas, Killian posa sa main la sienne pour le faire réagir. Son idée fut bonne car le contact physique fit aussitôt tiquer Grégory qui sortit de ses pensées en un sursaut et posa les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

« Il est tout à fait normal que tu aies du mal à te concentrer pour dessiner étant donné... ce qui s'est passé..., reprit Killian. Mais tu verras, quand toute cette histoire... »

Grégory étouffa un rire sans joie.

« ''_Ce qui s'est passé_'', répéta-t-il. Tu veux dire quand mon cœur a été brisé ?

_ … Grégory, je sais que c'est un coup dur pour toi mais le dessin reste ta passion ! Tu as même été accepté dans une super école d'art pour poursuivre tes études alors...

_ Peut-être..., souffla Grégory d'une voix terne. Mais en ce moment, dessiner semble... dénuer de sens...

_ … Grégory tu...

_ C'est vraiment dommage, le coupa le bleu et bronze en rivant son regard sur Killian. J'ai toujours voulu te dessiner, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le demander. Ta beauté et tout ce qui tu dégageais m'impressionnaient trop et en plus j'avais peur que ton frère me prenne pour un pervers et me casse la figure... ! »

La bouche légèrement ouverte sous le coup de la surprise, les joues du cadet Zabini-Weasley rougirent devant le compliment à peine caché, mais Grégory reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

« Malheureusement, je ne pense plus pouvoir te rendre justice à présent... »

Killian ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres devant le visage ampli de tristesse et de désespoir de son vis-à-vis. Et encore une fois, son impuissance pesa lourd dans le ventre du Serpentard et lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

Poussant un long soupir d'une profonde lassitude, Grégory passa fébrilement sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

À ce moment plus que jamais, il paraissait être exténué et déprimé ! Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir une réponse négative de la part de James. Franchement, _qui_ était-il pour rivaliser avec Valentin Black-Snape ?

Un sourire amer étira le coin de ses lèvres.

Pendant toutes ces années, il avait vu James comme un ange parfait, complètement hors de sa portée ! L'observant à la dérobée dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, profitant au maximum des petits moments bénis où ils étaient ensemble. Où il pouvait le voir de près, sentir son odeur, l'entendre rire, le voir sourire et même le toucher... ! Et puis ensuite il avait l'_audace_ d'essayer de le mettre sur papier ! D'essayer de rendre compte de toute sa beauté, de toute sa grâce, de toute sa joie de vivre, de toute sa gentillesse, de toute sa bienveillance, de toute sa malice et de tous ces traits qui formaient son caractère à l'aide de crayons et de papier. Et même si James trouvait qu'il était bourré de talent, pour lui, il n'arrivait même pas à représenter un dixième de tout ce qu'était le blond.

Non, pour Grégory, il n'avait jamais été à la hauteur pour obtenir l'amour d'une personne aussi incroyable...!

Il avait juste... eu ces quelques moments d'égarements... où il s'était imaginé - pendant guère plus que quelques secondes - qu'il pourrait l'avoir. Que James le choisirait...

Quelques secondes durant lesquelles il laissait son esprit voguer et qu'il se prenait à espérer les choses qui lui semblait être les plus folles !

''Et si''...

Quelques minuscules petites secondes... Et pourtant, l'impitoyable retour à la réalité fut des plus douloureux. Comme un milliers de coups de poignard s'amusant à titiller tous ses nerfs - soudainement mis à vifs -, ainsi qu'un froid mordant pénétrant dans chaque recoin de son cœur brisé en morceaux. Sa punition pour avoir commis la stupide erreur d'espérer.

Merlin qu'il était stupide... !

Sentant ses yeux s'embuer, l'aîné Thomas-Finnigan se força à sortir de ses sombres pensées. En face de lui, Killian était, de toute évidence, très inquiet pour lui. Il lui disait quelque chose mais son cerveau était trop dans le brouillard pour décoder quoique ce soit.

« Tu n'es qu'un menteur. »

Sa soudaine prise de parole surpris Killian dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« P... Pardon ? bredouilla-t-il.

_ Au fond de moi, je savais que James n'était pas amoureux de moi. Je le savais... Mais..., juste pendant quelques secondes, j'imaginais le contraire... Et comme il n'avait pas encore choisi, c'était mon droit, non ? Juste pendant quelques secondes... Et pourtant, la vérité me fait mal à un point que j'ai l'impression qu'un million d'aiguilles coulent dans mes veines...

_ Euh..., je ne vois pas trop...

_ Tu dis avoir fait le deuil de Christopher et que tu ne souffres pas...

_ Et c'est vrai ! affirma Killian. Je n'espère rien d'autre que de l'amitié venant de lui ! »

Grégory se mit alors avec une certaine... pitié dans le regard, qui choqua le vert et argent.

« C'est sûrement vrai, souffla Grégory. Mais regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'il ne t'arrives jamais d'imaginer - juste pendant quelques secondes - ''et si''. »

Killian ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour répondre mais sa phrase s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Il resta donc muet devant son interlocuteur qui eut un sourire triste.

« La différence entre toi et moi, reprit Grégory, c'est que pour moi, le retour sur Terre vient d'arriver. Toi, tu vis avec depuis des années. »

Après ces quelques mots, le Serdaigle ressentit le brusque besoin d'être seul. Il rassembla donc ses affaires un coup de baguette, s'excusa auprès d'un Killian toujours interdit et tourna les talons avant d'éclater pitoyablement en sanglots.

Killian resta donc seul assis à la table. Son teint avait pâli, il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Il se reprit néanmoins avant de craquer complètement. Il accula toute la conversation dans un coin reculer de sa tête, mis un mouchoir dessus et se força à penser à ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avant de voir Grégory. Ainsi, après un rapide détour par son dortoir et par les cuisines, le Serpentard prit la direction du dortoir des Gryffondor. Arrivé au niveau du portrait de la Grosse Dame, il murmura rapidement le mot de passe avant de s'engouffrer dans la Salle Commune. Là, il repéra aussitôt Dean, Seamus et Neville qui jouait à la Bataille Explosive et il s'élança vers eux.

« Oulà, tu as vraiment une mine de déterrée, lui lança Seamus lorsqu'il le vit. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas passé une bonne nuit de sommeil, dis-moi ?

_ Euhm, un sacré bout de temps je suppose..., soupira Killian.

_ Tu sais, les vacances sont faits pour se reposer, lui fit remarquer Dean.

_ Je sais mais bon... Je ne vais pas laisser tomber mon meilleur ami sous prétexte que c'est les vacances... D'ailleurs, en parlant de Christopher, est-ce qu'il est toujours... ? »

Killian n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour se faire comprendre des trois garçons dont le visage s'assombrit aussitôt. Pour toute réponse, ils acquiescèrent tous les trois gravement.

Le visage du vert et argent se tordit en une moue triste et après avoir remercier les trois adolescents, il prit la direction du dortoir de Christopher. Arrivé là, il toqua légèrement à la porte avant de rentrer.

La première chose qui le frappa, fut l'odeur nauséabonde qui flottait dans l'air : héritage de la moitié lycanthrope du Lion. En effet, dès qu'il déprimait un peu sévèrement, il dégageait une odeur plutôt... désagréable de temps à autre. Et plus il déprimait, plus l'odeur était forte. C'était la raison pour laquelle, même si la fenêtre était grande ouverte, Seamus, Neville et Dean ne restaient jamais longtemps dans leur dortoir quand ils avaient le choix.

Mais ni l'odeur, ni le froid qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre grande ouverte suffit à rebuter Killian qui s'avança dans le dortoir.

Couché dans son lit et enfouit sous ses épaisses couvertures, Christopher ne réagit même pas à son entrée. Seul l'un de ses bras dépassait des draps dont les doigts touchaient négligemment le sol et, éparpillées un peu partout, certaines mèches de sa longue chevelure, traînaient à même le sol, mais Christopher semblait s'en ficher éperdument ! Le plus étrange, c'était la couleur des cheveux de son ami. En effet, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il était déprimé, le rouge et or ne prenait plus vraiment la peine de contrôler son aptitude de Métamorphomage – hérité de sa mère – et de ce fait, ses cheveux prenaient la couleur qu'ils voulaient, reflétant généralement son état d'esprit. En ce moment, ils étaient verdâtres mélangé à une pointe de marronatre... Pas très jolie en somme ! De plus, il ne contrôlait plus la vitesse de croissance, ce qui faisait qu'en général, ses cheveux poussaient beaucoup plus vite que la normale. Dans quelques jours, on devrait sûrement marcher dessus afin de pouvoir circuler dans le dortoir... ! Killian se glissa donc une note à lui-même pour se faire penser à revenir pour les couper.

Son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine, le Serpentard se rapprocha pas à pas de son ami. Christopher lui avait répété encore et encore qu'il pouvait repérer son odeur de très loin et que du coup, il savait toujours quand il s'approchait de lui, mais pourtant, pour le moment le Lion ne donnait aucun signe qu'il avait noté sa présence. Parfaitement immobile, Christopher paraîtrait être sans vie sans le subtile soulèvement de son dos à chacune de ses bouffées d'air.

Sans un mot, Killian prit place aux côtés de son ami et son premier geste fut de soulever les mèches de cheveux qui touchaient le sol et de les poser sur le lit. Christopher s'en fichait peut-être pour le moment mais malgré la drôle de couleur, il avait toujours une très belle chevelure et ça faisait un peu mal à Killian de la voir traîner négligemment sur le sol.

« Chris, souffla-t-il à mi-voix une fois qu'il eut terminé. »

Le concerné ne réagit pas.

« Chris, répéta-t-il. Tu as mangé quelque chose depuis tout ce temps ? Je t'ai ramené un petit quelque chose de la cuisine au cas où... »

En disant ces mots, il chercha du regard un coin tranquille où il pourrait poser le petit paquet qu'il tenait entre ses mains et qu'il avait ramené des cuisines. Mais il s'interrompit quand son regard se posa sur un, très similaire, petit paquet posé sur une des tables de chevet. Petit paquet que Killian lui avait apporté plus tôt dans la journée et qui était intact.

Le mulâtre poussa un profond soupir.

« Chris..., se lamenta-t-il. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose.

_ …

_ Tu ne peux pas jeûner éternellement !

_ …

_ Et tu ne peux pas rester éternellement dans ton lit !

_ … »

Soupirant de plus belle, Killian autorisa l'une de ses mains à se glisser dans la longue chevelure de son ami.

« Tu peux me regarder au moins ? demanda-t-il.

_ …

_ Ou au moins me parler ?

_ …

_ Ou bouger ? Ou alors faire n'importe quoi qui montrerait que tu es encore en vie !

_ …

_ Tu sais... »

Killian parla ainsi tout seul pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter : tout ses efforts de conversations ne servaient à rien - comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'avoir une conversation avec lui depuis que James lui avait annoncé son choix. Le demi-lycanthrope était, depuis lors, entré dans une profonde dépression... Avant, Killian trouvait qu'il se perdait beaucoup trop dans ses pensées et il peinait à l'en sortir, à présent, c'était encore pire. Le métisse se souvenait encore de l'état pitoyable dans lequel il avait retrouvé son ami après que James lui ait annoncé sa décision. Le regard complètement vide, il avait tout d'abord refusé de lui adresser le moindre mot. Et puis, à force d'insister pour qu'il lui dise comment il se sentait, Christopher lui avait finalement dit - d'une voix brisée et si étouffée que Killian avait failli ne pas l'entendre - qu'il avait comme un énorme vide à la place de son cœur et que ça lui faisait si mal que ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il risquait de défaillir à tout moment. Qu'il avait l'impression d'être transpercé de toute part par des dizaines d'épées cloutées, qu'il se sentait comme une merde - comme si dix personnes le passaient à tabac non-stop. Qu'il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur à petit feu tout en ayant la certitude que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Que tous semblaient... insipides et dénués de sens et tout cela n'était qu'une infime partie de tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui avait ensuite adressé un regard mi-larmoyant mi-suppliant, et il lui avait dit qu'il préférerait en rester là.

Depuis lors, il s'était muré dans un silence de plomb - ce qui donnait encore plus l'impression à Killian qu'il était entrain... de se perdre...

Deux mots s'imposèrent alors dans l'esprit du métisse. Deux mots qu'il s'empressa de chasser.

Soupirant de plus belle, le cadet Zabini-Weasley regarda avec une certaine mélancolie les doux cheveux qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et qui prenaient une étrange couleur violacée à présent.

« Chris, tu ne veux vraiment pas faire un effort ? s'enquit-il. Même pas pour ton petit ange caramélisé qui s'inquiète énormément pour toi ?

_ …

_ Non ?

_ …

_ Même pas un minuscule petit geste ?

_ …

_ … Okay..., soupira-t-il.

_ … »

Un nouveau soupir las s'échappa des lèvres d'un Killian dépité. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire pour soutenir au mieux son ami, et pour le moment ses recherches ne menaient à rien !

Le visage du mulâtre s'assombrit. Ça lui faisait vraiment mal de voir Christopher aussi amorphe et déprimé !

Après une dernière caresse sur la tête du Lion, Killian décida de le laisser seul pendant un moment, dans l'intention de revenir plus tard pour lui couper les cheveux. Mais alors qu'il se levait du lit et qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, il sentit des doigts fins entourer son poignet et il entendit un mot à peine audible :

« Reste. »

Surpris par la brusque prise de parole de Christopher - qui rompait un silence absolu de plusieurs jours -, Killian se retourna vers lui et il resta pendant quelques instants complètement figés devant lui, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

Le demi-lycanthrope n'avait quasiment pas bougé de sa position précédente mais la main qui entourait toujours le poignet de Killian trahissait son précédent mouvement.

Un petit sourire naquit néanmoins sur le visage du cadet Zabini-Weasley tandis qu'il reprenait place aux côtés de son ami. Mais être assis n'était visiblement pas assez pour le Lion car il continua à tirer sur son bras. Comprenant ce que son ami voulait, Killian se glissa sous les couvertures du Lion et il le laissa le blottir contre lui, nouer ses bras autour de sa taille et fourrer sa tête dans son cou. Même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, Killian ne put s'empêcher de frémir en réponse au contact si étroit qu'il avait avec le corps à moitié nu de son ami et à son souffle chaud contre son cou.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du métisse quand il se souvint de ce que Christopher lui avait dit il y a de cela des années : depuis qu'ils étaient tout petit, son odeur avait un effet apaisant sur lui.

« Chris, reprit-il en laissant ses doigts glisser dans la longue chevelure de son ami, si tu veux que je reste comme ça, il va falloir que tu fasses un effort et que tu arrêtes d'émettre cette odeur pestilentielle.

_ …

_ Merci... »

Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi en silence. Et alors que Killian avait froid quelques minutes plus tôt, à présent il avait plutôt chaud, ainsi sous les couvertures épaisses et entre les bras de son ami.

Glissant avec tendresse ses doigts dans les cheveux du Lion, Killian déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là, blotti contre le Lion, que Killian se rappela des paroles de Grégory : '_'regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'il ne t'arrive jamais d'imaginer - juste pendant quelques secondes - ''et si''._''

Baissant les yeux sur le sommet du crâne de son meilleur ami déprimé à cause de sa peine de cœur dont le souffle chaud caressait toujours le creux de son cou, l'esprit de Killian se mit à dériver... Avant que la réalité ne le rattrape.

''_La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que pour moi, le retour sur Terre vient d'arriver. Toi, tu vis avec depuis des années._''

Un sourire douloureusement triste, que personne ne vit, étira les coins des lèvres du cadet Zabini-Weasley. Pendant un quart de seconde, il avait presque oublié : ce n'était pas lui le compagnon de Christopher.

HPDMHPDM

Draco Malfoy sentit une sourde colère monter peu à peu en lui. _Jamais_, il n'avait ressenti une telle envie de meurtre – et la veine qui palpitait avec force dans son cou en était la preuve indéniable !

Ses lèvres étaient tellement plissées qu'elles disparaissaient pratiquement, son regard était plus acéré que jamais, il serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et sa tête fourmillait de plans plus Serpentard les uns que les autres pour se débarrasser des indésirables à la Malfoy !

« Non. »

Sortant de ses pensées, le Prince des Serpentard posa un regard interrogateur sur la personne qui venait de prendre la parole.

« Non quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment en haussant _un_ sourcil. »

Harry lui fit une moue peu convaincue.

« Non, tu ne feras rien pour qu'un ''malheureux accident'' rende James de nouveau célibataire, lui répondit le brun. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il n'a aucune idée dans quoi il met les pieds ! se défendit le vert et argent. Il faut bien que je le protège contre les dangers qui l'entourent !

_ Papa poule..., lâcha Harry avec un petit sourire amusé avant de se faire fusiller du regard par son amour.

_ _Non_, papa qui se soucie de son fils, grogna l'Héritier Malfoy.

_ Papa poule, répéta Harry. Et puis être en couple n'est pas un danger pour lui...

_ Bien sûr que si ! contesta Draco. C'est l'abstinence qu'il aurait dû choisir !

_ … Papa poule. »

Agacé, Draco se renfrogna et croisa boudeusement les bras.

« James n'est pas prêt, grogna-t-il.

_ Non, _tu_ n'es pas prêt. »

Draco fusilla du regard Blaise, qui venait de prendre la parole. Mais le bistré ne s'en formalisa pas et, se désintéressant de son meilleur ami, il posa un regard tendre sur sa moitié qu'il tenait fermement entre ses bras.

Ignorant les deux garçons, Harry jeta un œil du côté de son fils. _Enfin_ ! Après des années de déni et de prise de tête, il avait su écouter son cœur. Et à en juger par le sourire éclatant qui mangeait la moitié de son visage, son choix était le bon. Le blond semblait littéralement être sur un petit nuage... ! Ses yeux pétillaient comme jamais et il gloussait, pour ainsi dire, comme une poule sous les baisers humides et les caresses que lui prodiguait Valentin.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, le Serpentard était heureux. Et après l'avoir vu déprimer pendant plusieurs jours, Harry était plus que ravi.

« Ils méritent d'être heureux, souffla le brun. Et surtout Valentin ! Tu sais très bien à quel point le pauvre a galéré pour conquérir James. »

Harry posa ensuite un regard sérieux sur son homme.

« Alors laisse-les tranquille, ordonna-t-il. »

Draco grogna d'un air maussade mais il se défendit pas quand Harry posa sa bouche sur la sienne dans un tendre baiser.

C'est donc avec un sourire aux lèvres que le brun se décolla de sa moitié, mais son sourire se tordit en une grimace quand il avisa de la silhouette de Lavande qui se profilait au loin. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir Ron de l'arrivée de la brune, mais à sa plus grande surprise, ladite brune alla rejoindre Katie Bell, s'éloignant de ''l'amour de sa vie'' par la même occasion. C'était une attitude plutôt curieuse parce que d'après ce que Ron lui avait dit, la brune lui courait toujours après...

« Lavande ne te colle plus au cul ? s'enquit Harry en se tournant vers son ami. Elle n'était pas loin, elle t'a vue mais elle t'a ignoré...

_ Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron. »

Le roux parut ensuite réfléchir pendant un moment avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

« Eh bah ça a dû marcher ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. »

Harry lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qui a dû marcher ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Tu te rappelles qu'il y a quelques jours, Lavande avait organisé un petit dîner rien que pour nous deux ?

_ Oui.

_ Eh bien j'ai décidé d'y aller pour lui expliquer une _énième_ fois qu'elle et moi, ce n'est pas possible. Et honnêtement, cette fois-ci, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle avait compris. Je ne voulais pas trop m'avancer parce qu'elle m'avait déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois, mais si tu me dis qu'elle vient de m'ignorer délibérément, je pense que je peux dire qu'elle est enfin passée à autre chose ! »

Le roux adressa ensuite un sourire victorieux à son amoureux qui le tenait toujours fermement par la taille.

« Tu vois ? lui dit-il. Ça a mis le temps, mais elle a fini par comprendre. Sans que tu aies à intervenir ! »

Blaise lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu as raison, souffla-t-il. »

Soulagé et souriant de plus belle, Ron détourna son regard de son amoureux et son attention fut captée par la silhouette de Neville qui se découpait au loin.

« Oh, Harry ! Neville est là, on va le lui demander ? proposa-t-il.

_ Okay. »

Après un dernière regard à leur moitié, les deux adolescents s'élancèrent à la poursuite de leur camarade.

Draco profita alors de cette occasion pour se rapprocher de son meilleur ami, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda-t-il. »

Blaise fronça ses sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à qui ? interrogea-t-il.

_ _Pitié_ ! Je te connais par cœur. Tu le sais pertinemment alors ne m'insulte pas en prétendant le contraire...

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler..., nia le basané. »

Mais malgré son regard plein d'innocence et son sourire sincère, Draco ne se laissa pas prendre. Il connaissait son ami par cœur et par dessus tout, il reconnaissait parfaitement la petite lueur un peu sauvage qui brillait dans les yeux miels du basané. La petite lueur qui n'apparaissait que très rarement et qui était le signe que Blaise allait s'occuper personnellement de quelqu'un ou encore qu'il venait de s'occuper personnellement de quelqu'un, et qu'il avait pris son pied...

Alala, la résolution des problèmes façon Zabini... Très différente de la méthode Malfoy. En effet, quand un Malfoy avait quelqu'un dans le nez dont il voulait se débarrasser, tout le monde le savait. Il l'humiliait publiquement, l'insultait publiquement, le mettait plus bas que terre publiquement, l'écrasait publiquement et il le chambrait publiquement jusqu'à ce que la personne en question plus qu'une seule envie : disparaître de la surface de la terre. Et tout le monde savait pertinemment qui est le responsable. _Ça_, c'était la manière Malfoy.

Quand un Zabini avait quelqu'un dans le nez dont il voulait se débarrasser, quasiment personne ne le savait. Parfois, même la personne concernée ne le savait pas... ! Puis, le temps passait. Encore et encore et encore... Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, le Zabini en question ait trouvé le parfait plan pour se venger et poignarder la personne qui l'ennuyait, purement, simplement et lentement. Et puis ensuite il s'assurait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à avoir affaire avec lui.

_Ça_, c'est la manière Zabini.

De ce fait, tout le monde savait que la colère d'un Malfoy était absolument redoutable. Mais ce que le monde savait moins, c'était que la colère d'un Zabini était 10 fois pire. Nettement plus silencieuse, et franchement plus douloureuse.

« Qu'as-tu fais à Brown ? insista Draco.

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que je lui aurais fait quelque chose ?! Ron lui a parler, elle a compris et maintenant elle lui lâche les baskes, c'est tout !

_ C'est ça. Weasley a tenté mille fois de lui faire entendre raison sans résultat ! Cette nana est indécrottable sur le fait que Weasley serait son âme-sœur.

_ Eh bien la mille-et-unième fois fut la bonne ! argumenta Blaise »

Toujours pas convaincu, Draco haussa sceptiquement l'un de ses sourcils.

« Blaise, reprit-il, tu es un Zabini, un Serpentard, mon meilleur ami, cette dinde de Brown tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs de l'homme que tu aimes et je sais très bien que tu as une tolérance zéro concernant les personnes que tu considères comme étant des ''nuisibles''. Alors pour la dernière fois : qu'as-tu fait à Brown ? »

Blaise fit la moue mais il finit par capituler :

« J'ai eu une petite conversation avec elle, dit-il.

_ Et ?

_ … Et comme elle ne démordait pas de sa position, j'ai fait en sorte de lui expliquer lentement et clairement ce qui était le mieux pour elle.

_ … Pauvre fille, souffla finalement Draco à mi-voix.

_ _Hé_ ! s'insurgea Blaise. Elle va bien !

_ Pauvre fille, répéta le blond.

_ ...Elle m'a traité de saleté de Serpent perfide ! rappela Blaise.

_ Tu _es_ une saleté de Serpent perfide ! confirma Draco. »

Roulant ses yeux dans leurs orbites, Blaise ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

« Tu as utilisé ta ''technique familiale'' pour la raisonner ? s'enquit le blond en haussant un sourcil. »

Blaise ne répondit pas le sourire froid qui étirait ses lèvres le fit pour lui, ce qui fit frémir Draco.

« Pauvre fille..., répéta-t-il.

_ Tu ne veux toujours pas savoir comment je m'y prends ? nargua Blaise alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

_ Je préfère toujours m'arracher les deux oreilles plutôt que de le découvrir, grommela Draco entre ses dents. »

Et alors que le sourire moqueur du bistré gagnait en intensité, un second frisson glacé traversa l'échine de Draco.

Pauvre Brown...

Quelque chose lui disait qu'à présent, elle faisait partie des rares privilégiés qui avaient appris à craindre la colère froide et infiniment dangereuse de Blaise Zabini.

Chassant précipitamment ces sombres pensées de son esprit, Draco adressa un grand sourire à sa moitié qui revenait vers eux.

HPDMHPDM

Assis sur son lit et les yeux rivés sur sa moitié – qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux devant le miroir – Draco ne put empêcher un soupir de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Ces derniers temps, sa relation avec Harry était plutôt... houleuse de tant à autre. Principalement à cause des cauchemars du brun et de ses lettres. Ils s'engueulaient dès qu'ils en parlaient mais le sujet était beaucoup trop important pour qu'ils l'ignorent !

Tout serait tellement plus simple si le brun acceptait de lui parler de ses cauchemars sans rien demander à propos des lettres. Mais bien sûr, il fallait que ledit brun n'en fasse qu'à sa tête !

L'Héritier Malfoy soupira pour la deuxième fois.

Depuis qu'il sortait avec le Gryffondor, les cauchemars de celui-ci étaient devenus sa pire hantise. Il savait que ces derniers pouvaient être particulièrement détaillés et horribles et qu'ils pouvaient grandement affecter son Lion. Mais il savait également que ledit Lion faisait tout pour les dissimuler à ses proches. Du coup, l'Héritier Malfoy avait toujours été sur ses gardes à ce sujet. Guettant chaque changement sur le visage du rouge et or quand il dormait, étant à l'affût du moindre tressautement qui pourrait trahir un cauchemar... Il savait que s'il en faisait un, Harry tenterait de le lui dissimuler alors le Serpentard restait aux aguets.

Quand le Gryffondor avait supposé recommencer à faire des cauchemars, Draco s'était aussitôt mis en alerte. Harry lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'une simple supposition, mais le Serpentard n'avait pas été totalement convaincu.

« 'Ry..., dit-il en un souffle. »

Le concerné lui adressa un regard interrogateur dans le miroir.

« Tu me le dirais si tu faisais des cauchemars, hein ? s'enquit Draco pour la énième fois. C'est super important, 'Ry. Il faut vraiment que je le sache si ça recommence. »

Le Survivant grogna mais son visage resta indéchiffrable. C'était une chose étonnante car en temps normal, Draco parvenait à lire son brun comme un livre ouvert.

Face à la mine inquiète de sa moitié, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable de lui cacher la vérité.

Cependant la culpabilité du Gryffondor disparut dès qu'il repensa aux affreuses lettres cachées quelque part dans le dortoir de Draco que ce dernier refusait encore et toujours de lui montrer. Harry savait qu'elles étaient forcément quelque part parce que le blond ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser : à chaque fois elles réapparaissaient. Et comme elles pouvaient le faire au fond de son armoire tout comme sur son bureau durant un cours, le blond avait fini par cesser d'essayer de les détruire.

Se retournant vers son blond, Harry le défia :

« Montre-moi tes lettres.

_ 'Ry, s'il-te-plaît..., soupira Draco.

_ Quoi ? croassa le brun.

_ _S'il-te-plaît_... »

Les yeux du Serpentard étaient devenus suppliant mais Harry ne se laissa pas attendrir.

« 'Ry..., soupira le blond.

_ _Quoi_... ? croassa le Lion. Dray, je ne suis pas plus _faible_ que toi. Je peux très bien supporter ce que tu traverses alors...

_ Je sais.

_ Alors dis-moi !

_ … 'Ry..., souffla le vert et argent.

_ _Non_ ! Si tu ne veux pas me faire part de tes problèmes, je garderai les miens pour moi, point barre. »

Et pour notifier que la conversation était terminée, Harry se retourna vers le miroir.

Désemparé, le Prince des Serpentard ne put que soupirer en espérant que le Lion se déciderait à se confier à lui dans un futur proche.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le Lion ne sursaute brusquement, qu'il ne se retourne et qu'il ancre dans les yeux de sa moitié un regard interloqué, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

« Tu es le Prince des Serpentard ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Surpris, Draco haussa l'un ses sourcils.

« C'est _maintenant_ que tu t'en rends compte ? nargua-t-il.

_ Donc tu sais forcément avec _qui_ les Serpentard se sont mariés ! en déduisit le brun, les yeux brillant d'excitation, sans faire attention à la boutade de sa moitié.

_ Euh... pas tous, répondit Draco, ne voyant pas du tout où son amour voulait en venir.

_ Mais tu peux le découvrir ! rétorqua Harry, toujours aussi excité. Si tu leur demandes, ils ne peuvent pas te dire non !

_ Euh... je suppose... 'Ry pourquoi tu...

_ Tu sais avec qui Crabbe et Goyle vont se marier ? »

La bombe était lâchée.

Tellement de choses s'étaient passées après sa mise en couple avec le Serpentard ! Le brun avait été sur un tel nuage qu'il en avait complètement oublié ce que sa fille cadette leur avait dit à ses amis et lui. Mais maintenant qu'il était au calme et que sa relation s'était posée, toute cette conversation lui était revenue. Et l'occasion de découvrir la vérité était trop belle ! Après tout, comme il venait de le signaler, les Serpentard ne pouvaient rien refuser à leur Prince, et sûrement pas Crabbe et Goyle. Et comme il ne pourrait rien obtenir de Ginny, il n'y avait que de leurs bouches à eux qu'il pourrait avoir une réponse.

Devant lui, Draco ne comprenait vraiment pas qu'elle mouche avait piqué son amoureux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait de ces deux idiots dans un moment pareil ? Non, pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait de ces deux idiots tout court ! Et pour lui demander quoi ? Avec qui ils allaient se marier ! Comme si le blond en avait quelque chose à faire !

« Euh... non, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas avec qui ils vont se marier.

_ Mais si tu leur demandais, ils te répondraient, hein ?

_ Je... Je suppose...

_ Alors allons-y ! »

Le brun se dirigea vers la sortie à grandes enjambées mais Draco le retint quand il passa près de lui.

« 'Ry, je peux savoir en quoi c'est important ? demanda-t-il. On s'en fiche de ces deux abrutis.

_ C'est... C'est juste important, ok ? »

L'Héritier Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son amour était déjà parti. Ce fut en soupirant qu'il se décida à le suivre.

Toujours aussi galvanisé, Harry se hâta de se rendre dans la Salle Commune, sans prêter attention aux regards surpris que lui adressa Ron et Blaise qui arrivaient dans le sens contraire.

« Tu sais dans quel dortoir ils dorment ? lui demanda le brun.

_ Euh... non... »

Le Lion jura à mi-voix. Il fallait absolument que les deux Serpentard soient soit dans la Salle Commune, soit dans la Grande Salle.

« 'Ry..., tu peux m'expliquer... en quoi... c'est si important ? haleta l'Héritier Malfoy alors qu'il essayait de ne pas se laisser distancer par sa moitié.

_ Plus tard, lui répondit précipitamment le rouge et or. »

Arrivé dans la Salle Commune, Harry constata avec soulagement que les deux personnes qu'il cherchait s'y trouvaient. Il s'avança immédiatement dans leur direction et se campa deux pieds fermes devant eux.

Les deux verts et argents, surpris par sa soudaine apparition, le regardèrent avec un air incrédule – ce qui n'était pas forcément à leur avantage. Draco arriva quelques secondes plus tard, pas plus avancé qu'eux.

« Avec qui allez-vous vous marier ? leur demanda directement Harry. »

Cette question abasourdit encore plus Goyle et Crabbe qui le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds sans répondre. Ils regardèrent ensuite leur Prince, pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire, et ce dernier leur fit signe de répondre.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? lui demanda Crabbe, intrigué.

_ Parce que... Parce que c'est important, lui répondit Harry.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ _Réponds_ à la question Crabbe, siffla furieusement Draco. Les motivations de Harry ne te regardent pas. »

Goyle et Crabbe se regardèrent un moment, complètement interdis, et puis Crabbe haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le Lion.

« Je vais me marier avec une certaine Alice Kosak, répondit-il. On va se rencontrer à la fin de la guerre.

_ Et toi ? demanda Harry à Goyle. »

Étrangement, ce dernier semblait plus que mal-à-l'aise. Ses joues rosirent un peu et il se mit à se dandiner inconfortablement dans son fauteuil. Tout ceci mis les sens du brun en alerte.

« Alors ? insista-t-il nerveusement.

_ Je... je..., bafouilla le Serpentard d'une voix faible et tremblante. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire... »

Cette phrase attira l'attention de Draco. Il fronça les sourcils, poussa doucement son Gryffondor et il darda sur Goyle un regard acéré.

« Mon petit-copain vient de te poser une question, alors tu vas gentiment y répondre, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Elle... elle m'a fait promettre de..., tenta d'argumenter Goyle.

_ Je me _fous_ de ce qu'elle t'a fait promettre ! le coupa abruptement l'Héritier Malfoy. Avec _qui_ vas-tu te marier ?

_ Je... Je ne peux pas... »

Le regard plus qu'intransigeant du blond intensifia le malaise du Serpent, et gêna un peu Harry. Peut-être qu'après tout, découvrir qui était la future femme de Goyle n'était pas si important... Si elle ne voulait pas être découverte, il valait peut-être mieux respecter sa volonté d'anonymat. Surtout si la femme en question était Ginny ! Le brun ne voulait surtout pas être à l'origine d'une rumeur qui pourrait la blesser !

C'est pour cela qu'il se saisit du bras de Draco dans un geste à la fois tendre et calmant pour l'inciter doucement à abandonner.

« Laisse tomber, souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas grave je... »

Mais Draco ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. _Personne_ ne zappait son autorité. Quand il posait une question, on lui devait une réponse, point barre. Peu importe l'identité de cette mystérieuse femme.

« Avec _qui_ vas-tu te marier ? insista-t-il.

_ Je... Elle m'a fait promettre..., répéta le Serpentard.

_ _Qui_ t'a fait faire cette promesse ? siffla Draco. Est-ce que c'est Pansy ? Millicent ? »

Le blond essaya de déchiffrer les expressions qui défilèrent successivement sur le visage de Goyle, mais ce dernier passait par tellement d'états différents que l'Héritier Malfoy ne put rien reconnaître à part un profond malaise et une certaine peur.

Sous le regard ardent du blond, Goyle baissa timidement la tête. Il commençait à suer abondamment et il tordait nerveusement ses doigts. Apparemment, il était en prise avec un dilemme.

« _Regarde-moi_ ! lui ordonna sèchement Draco. »

Comme le jeune homme refusait d'obéir, Draco s'accroupit en face de lui et plongea lui-même ses yeux gris dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Est-ce que c'est Pansy ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme. »

Après tout, Goyle avait toujours craint la jeune femme et elle n'avait jamais à forcer beaucoup pour lui faire faire toute sorte de promesse.

« Je... Je ne peux pas..., bégaya Goyle de plus belle.

_ Donc, tu refuses de répondre à ma question, en déduisit le blond.

_ Je... je...

_ Donc, répéta Draco d'une voix encore plus tranchante, tu _refuses_ de répondre à ma question !

_ Je... Non... ce... ce n'est pas ça... c... c'est juste que..., bégaya Goyle.

_ Dray, tenta d'intervenir Harry, je ne pense pas que...

_ REPONDS Goyle ! gronda l'Héritier sans prendre en compte l'intervention de son amour, les yeux toujours rivés sur le vert et argent. Avec QUI vas-tu te marier ? »

Rendant finalement les armes, Goyle baissa penaudement la tête.

« Avec...avec..., bafouilla-t-il.

_ Oui ?

_ Avec... avec Genevria Weasley... »

Il prononça ces deux derniers mots tellement doucement que Harry et Draco faillirent ne pas les entendre.

Les deux adolescents réagirent ensuite de manière complètement différente. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent dans l'horreur, son teint devint livide et sa bouche s'arrondit dans un parfait ''O''. Une seule pensée traversa son esprit : ''merde''. La même expression faciale emprunta le visage de Draco sauf que quelques secondes plus tard, il explosa de rire.

« Tu... tu vas te marier avec la... la Belette femelle ? réussit-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire. Mais... c'est... mais c'est génial ! »

Le blond partit de nouveau dans un fou qui le plia en deux et le fit tomber au sol.

Toujours debout, Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment allait-il annoncer ça à Ron ?

Le brun sortit néanmoins de ses pensées quand Draco se leva péniblement en disant :

« I... Il faut que je le dise... Il faut absolument que _tout le monde_ soit au courant...

_ _Non_ ! réagit vivement Harry en se tournant vers lui. Il ne faut rien dire à personne.

_ Oh que si qu'il faut le dire à des gens ! »

Harry saisit sa moitié par les épaules et il la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Dray, j'ai dit non, dit-il avec sévérité. Tu ne l'aimes peut-être pas, mais Ginny est la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami et je tiens beaucoup à elle. Je comprends tout à fait qu'elle ait voulu taire l'identité de son futur mari et je m'en veux bien assez d'avoir quand même fouiner dans sa vie privée alors je ne veux pas être à l'origine d'une rumeur qui la détruira.

_ Mais ce n'est pas toi qui sera à l'origine de cette rumeur, c'est moi, rétorqua Draco.

_ Toi ou moi c'est la même chose. C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de fouiner du côté de Crabbe et Goyle alors si une rumeur est lancée, se sera de _ma_ faute. Et je ne veux pas que ça se produise. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la petite moue inquiète de son brun suffit à lui retirer toute joie de ternir un peu plus la réputation de Ginny.

« D'accord, grogna-t-il malgré lui.

_ Promis ?

_ Juré. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Harry qui déposa un baiser de remerciement sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

« Merci, souffla-t-il.

_ Mouais..., bougonna Draco. Je peux le dire à Weasley au moins?

_ Non, refusa catégoriquement Harry.

_ Mais...

_ Dray, _non_. C'est moi qui annoncerait la nouvelle à Ron.

_ Mais 'Ry... ! »

Sans prêter attention à la supplique de sa moitié, Harry prit la direction du dortoir.

« Tu lui dis rien, d'accord ? s'enquit-il une nouvelle fois une fois devant la porte du dortoir.

_ Je ne lui dirai rien, promit Draco. »

Rassuré, Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre et il y pénétra.

« Eh bien alors qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? lui demanda aussitôt Ron. On aurait dit que tu avais le feu au cul. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de lui mentir, afin de pouvoir lui annoncer la nouvelle une fois qu'ils seraient seul à seul, mais avant qu'un son ne puisse sortir de sa gorge, Draco explosa de rire. Il parvint péniblement à tituber jusqu'au lit de son fils sur lequel il s'effondra sous le regard interrogateur de Blaise et Ron, et le regard exaspéré de son amour.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Ron à Harry.

_ Euh... »

Le brun chercha un mensonge à toute vitesse mais rien ne semblait être assez crédible pour expliquer l'état dans lequel sa moitié était.

Roulé sur le lit de James, Draco se calma peu à peu mais quand il posa les yeux sur Ron, il fut aussitôt pris d'un nouveau fou rire.

Cette réaction attisa la curiosité du rouquin qui eut l'impression, à juste titre, que le blond se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Malfoy ? lui demanda suspicieusement Ron.

_ Je... je ne peux pas te le dire, réussit-il à articuler. Harry me l'a interdit.

_ Dray ! s'offusqua immédiatement le brun.

_ Quoi ? J'ai rien dit... »

Sentant que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire, le visage de Ron pâlit d'un seul coup et il riva sur son meilleur ami un regard paniqué.

« Harry ? s'enquit-il. »

Fusillant une dernière fois sa moitié écroulée de rire du regard, le brun se décida à dire la vérité.

Il prit ainsi place à côté de son meilleur ami et posa sur lui un regard qui se voulait rassurant.

« Écoute Ron, amorça-t-il. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout une maladie mais...

_ 'Ry, tu commences à me faire peur là, avoua le rouquin. »

Effectivement, de la peur transparaissait nettement de son visage.

« Ok, Ron. Je... vais y aller franco, ok ?

_ Hum, hum.

_ Alors... concernant Ginny, j'ai mené ma petite enquête et il s'avère que...

_ Il s'avère que ? répéta Ron, gagné peu à peu par la panique.

_ Il s'avère que...

_ Il s'avère qu'elle va se marier avec Goyle ! lâcha Draco avant d'être pris par une nouvelle crise de rire.

_ _Draco_ ! s'indigna Harry en fusillant son amour du regard. »

Mais le Serpentard était trop plié en deux pour prêter la moindre attention à son Lion. Il se redressa avec peine et posa les yeux sur Ron avant de repartir dans un grand fou rire.

« C... C'est exactement la tête que je voulais voir ! se réjouit-il. »

La tête en question était celle d'un Gryffondor complètement défait. Son teint était pâle comme pas permis, son visage était grave et une grande incrédulité et horreur transparaissaient de ses yeux bleus.

« N... Non..., bégaya-t-il. 'Ry, je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'il ment. »

Mais le visage tout aussi grave de son ami confirma les dires du blond.

« Non..., souffla le rouquin.

_ Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si horrible que ça ! tenta de le consoler Harry. Narcissa m'a dit qu'il s'est vraiment amélioré au cours du temps ! Et puis si Ginny est tombée amoureuse de lui c'est qu'il doit posséder... certaines qualités.

_ Certaines qualités..., répéta Ron d'une voix étranglée.

_ _Certaines qualités_ ! pouffa Draco avant de repartir dans un énième fou rire. »

Le visage du roux perdit encore plus de sa couleur devant la réaction du blond qui se tordait de rire, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui, lui conseilla Harry. Je suis sûr que notre jugement sur Goyle est faux et qu'en fait, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Après tout, au début on pensait tous que tous les Serpentard étaient des enfoirés mais en fait on avait tord... »

Les remarques du brun calmèrent un peu Ron mais en voyant l'Héritier Malfoy, mort de rire, et en visualisant Goyle dans son esprit, son inquiétude revint au galop.

« Oh Merlin, glapit-il. Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin... »

Tout en proférant une litanie de ''oh Merlin'', le rouquin se leva lentement du lit de sa moitié et se dirigea vers la sortie, tel un zombie.

« Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin... »

Inquiet de l'état de son amour, Blaise s'excusa auprès des autres et il fonça à la suite de Ron.

Pendant ce temps-là, Draco était toujours plié en deux. Et les remontrances silencieuses de Harry ne suffirent pas à le calmer.

HPDMHPDM

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Bon courage à tous ceux qui rentrent demain ! ;)

.

Questions les plus fréquentes :

- concernant Hermione : ce n'est pas un secret, je ne l'aime pas. Mais je vais essayer de la faire apparaître plus dans les chapitres suivants.

- Je n'ai pas fait de passage où James annonce la nouvelle à Grégory et Christopher ou à sa famille parce que je voulais gagner du temps. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais dû repousser certaines scènes à plus tard et j'en avais pas envie.

- Arrivée de Sirius : très, très, très bientôt :)

Si j'ai oublié des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les reposer :)

.

**Prochain chapitre** : Dans deux semaines. Entre le 13-15 septempbre


	42. Chapitre 36 : Surprise !

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Pardon du retard !

.

Merci à : YunJae87 ; Inconnue (x2) ; Lassa-Liam ; animophilenrose ; Cath (x2) ; JUJU ; umiko13 ; sam ; marjorie27 ; lore ; Dracolina3 ; lolo ; Cali Hatsu ; sasu-hime ; sheinny sparrow ; brigitte26 ; Loucat ; Minerve ; Babou ; Okawa ; tinetinetina ; ayuluna ; DavidaCullen ; zalna ; Lamesis ; Elektra Black 2 ; HortenseCortes ; celeste31 ; elyne ; malia ; jememj ;

ainsi qu'à nononekoo (chap34) et oan (chap23)

.

**RAR** :

**elyne** : Concernant la sexualité de Grégory, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Mais je dois dire que je ne le vois pas trop avec une fille.

**Celeste31** : En effet, Dumbledore n'était pas très présent mais c'était parce qu'aucune scène avec lui ne m'étais venue à l'esprit.

**HortenseCortes** : Ah oui ! Le problème de peau de Harry ! J'essaierai d'en parler dans l'un des chapitres suivants.

**ayuluna** : Effectivement, le prénom fonctionne aussi si Valentin veut offrir la Lune à James Mais si je choisis cette option, je pense plutôt pencher pour le nom d'un autre satellite que la Lune...

.

Si j'ai oublié une question, n'hésitez pas à me la reposer !

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 36: Surprise !

.

L'esprit encore embué, Scott ouvrit paresseusement un œil ensommeillé avant de le refermer presque aussitôt. Il se mit ensuite sur le côté et s'enroula de plus belle dans l'épaisse couverture qui le recouvrait. Tiens, ce n'était pas la sienne par ailleurs. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, le cadet Black-Snape s'efforça de se souvenir de la soirée de la veille. Ah oui, ça lui revenait : le réveillon du nouvel an ! Ils l'avaient passé tous ensemble et, malgré tous les efforts de la direction, le ko avait régné dans la plupart des dortoirs ! Un peu avant les douze coups de minuit, Valentin, lui et quelques uns de leurs amis, s'étaient rendus dans le dortoir de son Papa et ils avaient joyeusement célébrés – enfin, Severus avait plutôt écopé d'un affreux mal de tête... ! Plutôt tard dans la nuit, ils avaient tous fini par rentrer dans leur dortoir, à part Scott qui était resté plus longtemps. Il avait taquiné son Papa pendant un moment avant de finir par s'écrouler de fatigue sur le confortable canapé du salon et il n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir. Son Papa avait dû, après coup, le recouvrir d'une chaude couverture et glisser un moelleux oreiller sous sa tête. En se concentrant un peu, le ténébreux parvenait à entendre le bruit d'une plume grattant sur du parchemin, signe que son Papa travaillait toujours.

Scott grimaça. Son Papa ne semblait pas dormir beaucoup et ça l'inquiétait. Surtout que le potioniste semblait sur les nerfs et très soucieux ces derniers temps... !

Scott bougea encore un peu sous la couverture. Il ignorait quelle heure il était et il s'en fichait éperdument.

Un frisson traversa l'échine du jeune garçon quand il sentit quelque chose de froid contre son torse. Le salon était plongé dans le noir, mais il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Inconsciemment, il posa sa main sur le _quelque chose_ en question et il ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Lentement, une des questions les plus récurrentes que sont Papa lui posait lui revint en mémoire :

« Pourquoi es-tu ami avec Ézéchiel ? »

Le sourire de Scott s'agrandit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était ami avec Ézéchiel ? La raison était en fait plutôt simple...

FLASH-BACK n°1 :

Scott se courba autant qu'il le put mais ça n'empêcha pas l'un des participants de le toucher avec un ballon rempli d'eau fraîche. Riant aux éclats, le cadet Black-Snape s'empressa de lui rendre la pareille.

C'était une chaude journée d'été et sa famille, ainsi que les Malfoy-Potter, avaient décidé de pique-niquer dans le parc. Beaucoup de personnes avait eu la même idée et donc Scott avait pu facilement trouver des personnes avec qui faire une bataille d'eau.

Le jeune homme avait toujours été une personne très sociable. Qu'importe l'endroit où il se trouvait et les personnes avec qui il était, Scott se faisait toujours des amis à une vitesse que ses parents trouvaient incroyable.

En cette chaude journée, tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup à part... Le regard du ténébreux se posa sur la seule personne qui ne participait pas au jeu. La seule personne qui restait tranquillement assise à l'ombre à lire un livre : Ézéchiel Malfoy-Potter.

Leurs deux familles étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, de ce fait, Scott voyait souvent le benjamin Malfoy-Potter – enfin plus pour longtemps étant donné que le ventre de Harry s'arrondissait au fil des jours – mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé ensemble... Dire qu'Ézéchiel était une personne réservée était un euphémisme ! Le jeune homme parlait quasiment jamais et il avait toujours la même expression indéchiffrable sur son visage qui empêchait quiconque de savoir à quoi il pensait. Pour tout le monde, Ézéchiel Malfoy-Potter était un garçon étrange - limite effrayant -, solitaire et toute personne qui l'énervait était victime d'accidents inexpliqués... Tout cela faisait que personne ne se risquait jamais à le titiller de trop près, et Scott ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il n'avait pas peur d'Ézéchiel, loin de là, mais c'était juste qu'il... ne l'intéressait pas. Alors il se contentait de l'ignorer.

Le cadet Black-Snape sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand une bombe à eau s'écrasa contre son épaule. Scott se désintéressa alors complètement d'Ézéchiel et il courut après son attaquant.

xx

Scott ne savait pas trop à quel moment la situation avait changé. À quel moment Ézéchiel avait commencé à... l'intriguer. Toujours est-il qu'un jour, la présence du jeune Malfoy-Potter commença à le titiller. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il se tienne toujours à l'écart, qu'il soit toujours fourré dans un livre – à se demander comment et à quel moment il avait appris !–, ou qu'il ait constamment la même expression faciale, toujours est-il que Scott était devenu... curieux à son sujet. Et, comme d'habitude, sa curiosité augmenta encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en tienne plus et qu'un jour...

« Salut ! »

Ézéchiel ne bougea pas d'un poil mais le cadet Black-Snape ne s'en formalisa pas. Il prit place aux côtés d'Ézéchiel et se mit à fixer l'impassible jeune garçon. Tout le monde disait qu'il était le portrait craché de son Papa : les mêmes cheveux noirs indomptables, les mêmes yeux émeraudes... A la différence que son Papa était loin d'être aussi froid.

Scott ne dit rien pendant un moment, ne faisant que dévisager le jeune Malfoy-Potter qui restait de marbre. Tout le monde savait que c'était ainsi qu'il procédait : si Ézéchiel avait quelqu'un dans le nez, il ne le faisait jamais savoir. Il restait totalement impassible, ne faisait absolument rien pour se trahir et puis un jour, la personne qu'il avait dans le nez avait un... ''infortuné accident''.

Mais étrangement, Scott n'avait absolument pas peur d'Ézéchiel. C'est pour cette raison qu'il resta là, à le regarder curieusement.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre comme personne, lui dit-il. »

Toujours aucune réaction de la part d'Ézéchiel qui s'obstina à lire.

Un petit silence plana entre les deux garçons.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? reprit le jeune Black-Snape.

_ …

_ Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais parler pour nous deux. »

Et sur ce, le cadet Black-Snape se mit à parler.

xx

À partir de ce moment là, c'est ainsi que Scott se comportait : dès qu'Ézéchiel était là, il allait le voir et se lançait dans un interminable monologue.

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines... Ézéchiel ne lui avait toujours pas dit un seul mot, son visage était resté complètement impassible, mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'il n'était encore rien arrivé à Scott. Bon nombre de personnes étaient persuadées que c'était parce que le jeune Malfoy-Potter préparait un très gros coup pour se venger, mais Scott ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. Étrangement, le ténébreux avait l'intime intuition qu'Ézéchiel ne lui ferait rien. Alors il continuait à lui parler.

« … je trouve ça quand même incroyable que des milliers de gens accourent pour les acheter alors que c'est évident que c'est une arnaque totale, disait Scott. »

Comme d'habitude, Ézéchiel garda le silence mais le cadet Black-Snape ne s'en formalisa pas et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de gourmandise quand une gaufre – qu'il savait absolument _délicieuse_ – fut déposée dans son assiette. Elle était fumante et recouverte de chocolat, de chantilly et de fruits rouges. C'était comme ça qu'il les préférait.

« Merci ! dit-il à l'intention de la personne qui l'avait préparée : Harry.

_ Mais de rien, lui répondit le brun en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. »

Le sourire de Scott s'agrandit. Il _adorait_ Harry ! Il trouvait qu'il dégageait une chaleur ainsi qu'un petit quelque chose qui lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'il faisait partie intégrante de sa famille. C'est en partie pour cela que le jeune garçon n'hésitait pas à venir chez les Malfoy-Potter et à dormir chez eux. Il fallait également dire que Harry était tellement heureux qu'Ézéchiel ait un ami que la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire c'était s'interposer !

Comme c'était l'heure du goûter, Harry avait voulu leur faire plaisir en leur préparant des gaufres.

Malheureusement, le convivial sourire du brun s'éteignit et un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage dès qu'il servit son fils. Ce dernier leva les yeux de son livre, posa sur son Papa un regard imperturbable et le gratifia, lui aussi, d'un merci avant de poser son livre et de commencer à manger.

Scott sentit son estomac se nouer : Harry était _tellement_ gentil que ça lui faisait du mal de le voir aussi triste.

La raison de la soudaine tristesse du brun était simple : il aimait inconditionnellement chacun de ses enfants et il était relativement proche de presque chacun d'entre eux. Il savait ce qu'ils aimaient, ce qu'ils détestaient, leurs centres d'intérêts, comment leur remonter le moral, comment les faire rire... Oui, Harry était fier de pouvoir dire qu'il connaissait ses enfants pratiquement par cœur... ! Le seul qui lui échappait, c'était Ézéchiel. Malgré tous ses efforts, son fils restait un mystère pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à créer de lien fort entre eux et plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que... qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal... Qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur et qu'il était un père lamentable.

Rien qu'une simple gaufre était le reflet de son échec. À chaque fois qu'il en faisait, pour ses enfants et les enfants de ses amis, il faisait toujours en sorte qu'elles soient personnalisées aux goûts de chacun. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir leur visage s'éclairer face à leur dessert... ! Le seul qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenter, c'était Ézéchiel. À chaque fois, il lui servait une gaufre différente dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose transparaître de son visage. Un haussement de sourcil, un tressaillement, une moue ou un froncement de nez, puisque le jeune garçon s'obstinait à garder le silence quand il lui posait une question. À chaque fois Harry guettait désespérément un signe. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui indiquer qu'il aimait ou détestait ce qu'il lui servait. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui donner une indication sur ses goûts. N'importe quoi qui... qui aurait pu lui donner l'impression de le connaître un peu mieux. Mais le visage d'Ézéchiel restait toujours parfaitement impassible et il se contentait de lui dire un simple ''merci''.

Même ce mot lui laissait un goût amer d'échec dans la bouche parce que il s'agissait de l'un des rares dont Ézéchiel le gratifiait. ''Bonjour'', ''au revoir'', "bonne nuit", ''merci'', ''oui'' et ''non'' étaient quasiment les seuls mots que le jeune homme prononçait à son encontre. Après toutes ces années, c'était tout ce à quoi il avait droit. Et cela accentuait l'amertume dans sa bouche.

« De rien, souffla-t-il à l'encontre de son fils. »

Scott vit le visage de Harry s'assombrir ainsi que ses yeux s'embuer un peu avant que les pleurs de Dante ne le sortent de ses pensées.

Quand il s'aperçut du regard de Scott sur lui, l'ex-Gryffondor se força à sourire avant de quitter la pièce afin de s'occuper de son benjamin.

xx

Scott était incroyablement heureux !

Oui, depuis quelques temps, il était véritablement sur un petit nuage. La raison était simple : le ténébreux était amoureux. Oui, il était fou amoureux d'Élisabeth Jones. Une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux bleus qui attirait l'attention de bon nombre de personnes. Depuis des semaines, il ne parlait que d'elle et, par la même occasion, gonflait ses proches et en particulier Ézéchiel. Mais comme le jeune garçon se bornait toujours à rester muet, Scott n'avait aucune raison de se taire quand il était avec lui.

« Raaaaahh ! Je suis un tel _imbécile_ ! »

Bien évidemment, c'était un Scott en colère qui parlait ainsi. Il prit furieusement place à côté d'Ézéchiel qui était encore et toujours plongé dans un livre.

« Je suppose que tu te demandes ce qui me mets de si mauvaise humeur ? dit-il.

_ …

_ Eh bien c'est simple : j'avais _enfin_ une chance de me rapprocher d'Élisabeth. _Une chance_ ! Non mais tu imagines ? Et je l'ai laissée filer... !

» À la foire, il y avait un jeu super compliqué dont la récompense était un flacon de _Grisio_. Élisabeth le voulait absolument alors, bien sûr, on était genre _15_ à jouer pour l'impressionner… ! Je me suis cassé le cul mais finalement j'ai réussi ! J'ai gagné ce _foutu_ flacon ! Et donc je suis allé directement la voir pour le lui donner mais sur le chemin, je suis tombé sur Joffrey et sa bande... ! _Bien sûr_ ils ont essayé de me piquer le flacon... J'ai dû aller dans la petite forêt pour les semer. Et j'avais réussi... ! Et donc je suis allé voir Élisabeth, et quand je suis arrivé près d'elle, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus le flacon...! _Non mais tu imagines _? Je l'avais fait _tombé_ dans la forêt en prenant la fuite ! Donc, bien sûr, j'y suis retourné pour le chercher. Et devine quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé... ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? J'ai passé un temps _fou_ à gagner le jeu, _des heures_ à chercher ce foutu machin dans la forêt et tout ça pour que dalle ! Je suis arrivé devant Élisabeth les mains vides et j'ai eu l'air complètement stupide ! Non mais tu peux le croire ?

_ …

_ Eh bien sûr, Joffrey a pris bien soin de se foutre de ma gueule... ! Et puis... »

Scott parla ainsi pendant un long moment avant de se taire.

Ézéchiel n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et il était toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Rien n'indiquait qu'il avait écouté le moindre mot du monologue du ténébreux.

Posant son regard sur lui, Scott laissa échapper un soupir. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il collait Ézéchiel – le fait qu'il ne lui était encore rien arrivé restait un mystère complet, la théorie la plus probable étant que ses parents lui avaient interdit de lui faire quoique ce soit. Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme ne lui avait encore jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt ni adressé le moindre mot. De ce fait, Ézéchiel Malfoy-Potter commençait à l'ennuyer. Et s'il commençait à l'ennuyer, eh bien le cadet Black-Snape allait de nouveau l'ignorer comme il le faisait avant.

Scott resta ensuite un peu avec Ézéchiel avant de le quitter.

xx

Scott était tranquillement installé dans le jardin des Malfoy-Potter quand _ce_ jour arriva. Ces derniers avaient invité sa famille et ils s'étaient tous installés dans le jardin.

Le cadet Black-Snape se tenait un peu à l'écart, à l'ombre d'un arbre, le soleil lui réchauffant le visage et se plaisant à entendre le chant des oiseaux, quand une ombre se posa en face de lui, cachant les rayons du soleil. En ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Ézéchiel. Le jeune garçon avait toujours la même expression impassible sur son visage. Il lui lança rapidement un objet que Scott attrapa par réflexe puis il prononça ses premiers mots à son encontre :

« Tu avais raison : tu es vraiment stupide. »

Après ces sept mots, le jeune Malfoy-Potter partit, laissant Scott complètement sur le cul.

Le ténébreux se remit néanmoins rapidement de ses émotions et il posa les yeux sur ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Et ce qu'il y vit le choqua encore plus, le laissant la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés : _Grisio_.

Scott reconnut le flacon sans problème : il s'agissait d'une minuscule bouteille transparente en verre finement gravée, remplie d'un liquide violacé. C'était ce liquide qui rendait la bouteille assez froide dans le creux de sa main. Son utilité : versé sur un aliment quel qui soit, la potion améliorait le goût de ce dernier. L'intérêt était donc plutôt faible mais comme Élisabeth le voulait...

Mais en ce moment même, Scott ne pensait _pas du tout_ à la jeune fille. Ce qui tournait encore et encore dans sa tête, c'était qu'_Ézéchiel_ lui avait ramené la fiole. Ce qui signifiait que le jeune garçon l'avait en fait _écouté_ et qu'il était allé dans la _forêt_ pour récupérer le flacon ! Et s'il l'avait écouté à ce moment, cela signifiait probablement qu'il l'avait toujours fait et que Scott n'avait en fait jamais parlé dans le vide !

Durant ces quelques mois en compagnie d'Ézéchiel, pratiquement tout le monde autour de Scott lui avait répété encore et encore qu'il perdait son temps parce que le jeune Malfoy-Potter ne s'intéressait à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Mais pourtant, ce même Malfoy-Potter l'avait _aidé_ et il lui avait _parlé_ ! Bon c'était pour lui dire qu'il était stupide mais quand même !

Et quand on repensait à leur histoire, on pouvait même aller plus loin dans les suppositions et dire que peut-être que... peut-être que si Ézéchiel ne lui avait encore jamais rien fait c'était parce que... parce qu'en fait... il l'aimait bien... ?

La tête fourmillant de mille hypothèses, Scott mis la fiole au niveau de ses yeux et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Hum, fit-il, intéressant. »

xx

Par la suite, Scott s'était complètement désintéressé d'Élisabeth et il avait gardé le _Grisio_ autour de son cou pour se rappeler que, malgré les apparences, Ézéchiel se souciait des personnes qui l'entourait.

Et petit à petit, l'entourage d'Ézéchiel put constater que le comportement de ce dernier commença à changer : il parlait plus, n'avait plus qu'une seule expression faciale et il semblait plus ou moins s'ouvrir aux autres.

Harry était même venu voir Scott pour le remercier personnellement pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour Ézéchiel. Scott ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait de spécial mais apparemment le brun oui. Et ledit brun prit vraiment conscience de cela quand un jour, alors qu'il préparait des gaufres pour le goûter, Ézéchiel vint le voir...

FLASH-BACK n°2

« Tu fais des gaufres ? »

Harry sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son fils.

À présent, ce dernier parlait de plus en plus mais le brun était toujours un peu surpris quand il prenait l'initiative d'engager une conversation.

Le brun se tourna vers Ézéchiel et sourit.

« Oui, répondit-il simplement. »

Un net malaise imprégna brusquement les traits du ténébreux. Il ouvrit puis referma plusieurs fois sa bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le jeune Malfoy-Potter semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais sans trouver les bons mots.

Après plusieurs tentatives, Ézéchiel sembla abandonner et il tourna les talons. Cependant, arrivé au seuil de la porte, il se retourna vers son Papa et murmura d'une voix à peine audible.

« Des noisettes.

_ P... Pardon ? l'interrogea Harry. »

Ézéchiel hésita un moment avant de reprendre :

« Un jour tu m'en as servie une avec des noisettes dessus. J'ai bien aimé. »

Harry fut tellement surpris qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

« Je... je... je t'en préparerai une alors..., bafouilla-t-il.

_ Merci. »

Sitôt ce mot sortit de sa bouche, Ézéchiel se précipita hors de la cuisine, laissant son Papa avec un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Fin FLASH-BACK n°2

Fin du FLASH-BACK n°1

Scott était donc resté avec Ézéchiel parce que, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur lui, le jeune Black-Snape savait qu'il y avait beaucoup à découvrir à son propos. Et à force de traîner avec lui, Scott avait fini par s'attacher à lui... Surtout que les différentes facettes d'Ézéchiel qu'il arrivait bon gré mal gré à découvrir l'encourageaient dans ce sens.

Par contre, la raison pour laquelle Ézéchiel avait fini par être ami avec lui – même s'il le niait constamment – lui échappait toujours...

Se retournant une dernière fois dans son lit, le cadet Black-Snape bâilla largement avant que le sommeil ne le fauche de nouveau. Il finit donc par se rendormir, la fiole froide toujours collée contre son torse.

HPDMHPDM

« Ron, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si dramatique. »

Assit sur le lit de Blaise, entre ses jambes et confortablement blotti entre les bras de ce dernier, le rouquin fit la moue.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui a Goyle comme beau-frère je te signale, grogna-t-il.

_ Je suis ton futur mari, je te signale, lui rappela Blaise.

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose ! rétorqua Ron. Ginny est ma petite sœur alors le fait de savoir qu'elle va finir avec... avec _Goyle_... !

_ Tu sais, quand on y réfléchit bien, il est vrai que tu ne le connais absolument pas. Peut-être que...

_ Peut-être que quoi ?

_ Peut-être qu'il n'est pas un si mauvais parti... ! Je te rappelle qu'au début tu étais persuadé que finir avec moi était la pire chose qui pouvait t'arriver !

_ Blaise, entre la perceptive de finir avec un pur beau gosse super sympa et attachant et celle de finir avec... _Goyle_, tu dois quand même avouer qu'il y a tout un monde !

_ Et toi, tu dois bien avouer qu'au tout début, finir avec Goyle ou moi c'était kif-kif pour toi.

_ … »

Devant l'obstination de son amoureux, Blaise poussa un petit soupir avant de le forcer à se tourner vers lui afin de pouvoir plonger son regard miel dans le sien.

« Ron, tu ne le connais pas, répéta-t-il. _Je_ ne le connais pas. En fait, je crois bien qu'à par Crabbe, _personne_ ne le connaît...! Alors ta sœur a dû creuser un peu et... apprécier ce qu'elle a découvert... »

Le visage du roux se tordit immédiatement dans une grimace peu gracieuse qui découragea Blaise d'insister plus sur le sujet.

« Tu as pu lui parler un peu ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ A Ginny ? Non, répondit mornement le roux. Je suppose que Goyle lui a dit qu'il avait tout cafté à Harry et elle en a déduit qu'il m'avait mis au courant. Du coup, elle m'évite comme la peste...

_ Elle doit avoir peur du regard que tu poseras sur elle. Peur de te faire honte...

_ Mais, ce n'est pas elle qui me fait honte ! protesta le rouquin. C'est seulement son futur mari... Mais après tout, peut-être que tu as raison et que si j'apprenais à le connaître... Aaaarrggg ! Non, franchement, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire... ! »

Même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas trop, Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son roux tout à fait adorable avec sa petite bouille boudeuse. Il resserra ainsi son étreinte sur lui, déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crane et titilla tendrement ses boucles rousses.

Ces petites attentions plurent beaucoup au Gryffondor qui soupira d'aise et se blotti encore plus confortablement entre les bras de sa moitié.

« Blaise, l'interpella-t-il soudainement.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu sais que Lavande ne me colle vraiment plus au train, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Dis-moi..., qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, au juste ?

_ Mais c'est toi qui as réussi à la résonner, tu te souviens ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils et il rejeta sa tête en arrière au maximum afin de pouvoir planter son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure et dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle s'est barrée précipitamment comme si elle avait le feu au cul. Non, plutôt comme si elle avait vu la faucheuse... ! Si tu avais vu ses yeux ! Elle était terrifiée !

_ … Tu sais, tu peux être plutôt terrifiant quand tu veux...

_ Rien de ce que je lui ai dit aurait pu avoir cet effet, grommela Ron, pas le moins du monde convaincu par l'explication de sa moitié.

_ Eh bien, tu sais...

_ _Blaise_, le coupa vivement le Gryffondor en plantant un regard ferme dans le sien. As-tu ou n'as-tu pas fait quelque chose à Lavande ? »

Blaise ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour répondre, mais il la referma avant qu'un son ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres. Il prit ensuite quelques instants pour réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner. Puis, il essaya de nouveau de formuler une phrase mais sans résultat. Finalement, toute la détermination qui se reflétait dans les yeux bleus du Lion finit par le faire capituler.

« Elle te prenait beaucoup trop la tête et tu as assez de choses auxquelles penser comme ça ! justifia-t-il précipitamment, ce à quoi Ron répondit en roulant des yeux. J'ai donc décidé de prendre les choses en main et de te débarrasser de ce pot de colle. Et je ne regrette rien ! »

Ron se renfrogna. Il voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais le regard ferme du Serpentard suffit à lui montrer qu'il resterait camper sur ses positions.

« Soit, capitula-t-il. Mais tu ne trouves pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ? Parce qu'elle a l'air carrément traumatisée !

_ Au moins on est sûre qu'elle ne reviendra pas à la charge. »

Ron fit la moue.

Les deux amoureux passèrent quelques instants en silence, avant que Ron ne prendre de nouveau la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'enquit-il à mi-voix.

_ … Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? lui demanda Blaise en esquissant un sourire mauvais. »

Les yeux miels du bistré pétillaient de malice mais Ron y décela également autre chose. Une sorte de... lueur qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais vu et qui déclencha immédiatement un frisson glacé qui se rependit dans sa colonne vertébrale, ainsi qu'une chair-de-poule qui couvrit son corps entier.

Le petit sourire, qui étirait les lèvres de son petit-ami, mit brusquement Ron plus que mal-à-l'aise. Quelque chose lui disait que Lavande connaissait à présent le visage plus que Serpentard de son amoureux...

« Non, c'est bon, grommela-t-il finalement en baissant précipitamment le regard, les joues un peu rose. »

La conversation s'arrêta donc là, laissant à Ron l'impression que la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés.

Blaise s'en aperçut et il s'empressa de redoubler ses baisers et ses câlins afin de dérider son âme-sœur. Le bistré ne tarda pas à obtenir gain de cause puisque Ron ne put lui résister que quelques minutes seulement.

Ils restèrent ainsi lovés l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment avant que la porte du dortoir ne s'ouvre pour laisser passer Hermione. À sa vue, la mine de Ron se renfrogna immédiatement. L'expression d'Hermione passa, quant à elle, de la surprise à un certain malaise mélangé à une pointe de crainte et d'espoir. Et l'atmosphère, tout d'abord chaleureuse, redevint plus que pesante, et cette fois-ci, Blaise ne sut pas quoi faire pour détendre l'ambiance.

« Oh, je... Salut, bafouilla la Lionne en se tordant nerveusement les mains, je... je... je devais...

_ Voir Théo, non ? demanda Blaise.

_ Oui, c'est ça.

_ Il était là tout à l'heure et il m'a dit qu'il t'attendait, poursuivit le Serpentard. Il avait quelque chose à faire, alors il est sorti, mais il ne devrait plus tarder.

_ Ah, ok. »

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

Tordant toujours nerveusement ses mains devenues moites, Hermione regardait son ex-petit-ami avec espoir alors que ce dernier évitait effrontément son regard, la mâchoire serrée. Blaise, quant à lui, regarda tour à tour les deux adolescents avant de pousser un profond soupir désespéré.

Depuis quelques temps, on pouvait dire que la relation que Ron entretenait avec Hermione s'était améliorée. En effet, le roux ne la fuyait plus comme la peste, ni ne la regardait avec hargne quand elle passait dans son champs de vision, et il tolérait sa présence ainsi que celle de Théodore. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il était quasiment toujours flanqué de Blaise et que la seule présence du basané suffisait à garder son esprit occupé. Hermione avait donc cru qu'ils allaient bientôt se réconcilier, mais malgré ces petits pas en avant, les deux ex n'avaient pas encore eu de réelle discussion ensemble. Donc quand ils étaient tous les six, avec Harry et Draco, ou encore avec leurs enfants, l'ambiance allait encore, mais plus le groupe se réduisait et plus la tension se faisait sentir.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes d'un silence pesant, Hermione en vint à la conclusion qu'elle n'était toujours pas la bienvenue et, après avoir baragouiné un vague ''je reviendrai plus tard'' elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle l'avait presque atteinte quand la voix de son ex-petit-ami s'éleva derrière elle :

« Attends ! lui dit-il. Je... j'aimerais te parler... seul à seul... »

Après un regard entendu, Blaise déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crane du rouquin avant de se lever du lit et de sortir du dortoir.

Il ne s'en aperçut pas, mais Ron le suivit amoureusement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement disparu de son champ de vision. Le Lion se concentra ensuite sur Hermione qui avait remarqué son précédent regard et qui souriait avec un petit air attendri.

« Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui, hein ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

Surpris par la question de la brune, Ron ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une vive couleur piment, ce qui répondit sa question.

« Je suis contente pour toi, souffla-t-elle. Ça fait du bien de te voir… épanoui.

_ … Ça fait du bien de se sentir épanoui, confirma Ron avec un léger sourire. »

Un petit silence suivit la déclaration du rouquin, ce qui rendit Hermione plus que nerveuse.

« Écoute, reprit-elle pour combler le blanc, on a eu une _très_ mauvaise passe récemment, et je sais que c'est en grande partie ma faute. Je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas été blessé parce que j'ai embrassé Théodore, mais parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et que je t'ai mené en bateau parce que je n'avais pas le courage de te parler et de rompre avec toi. Je sais que j'ai trahi ta confiance, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander de me pardonner mais... Mais si tu savais à quel point je suis _**désolée**_ ! Je... je n'ai jamais voulu...

_ **Stop**, la coupa Ron. J'ai déjà entendu tes excuses, Hermione, et ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je voulais te parler. »

Un deuxième silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents.

Ron passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés plusieurs fois de suite et il ouvrit et ferma également la bouche à répétition mais sans que le moindre son n'en sorte, comme s'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de réflexions pour le moins tourmentées, il se décida à parler.

« Viens t'asseoir, invita-t-il poliment. »

Surprise par l'invitation, pour la moins inattendue, Hermione s'exécuta avec un petit temps de retard.

Une fois installée, Ron lui adressa un sourire un peu crispé. Il chercha ensuite ses mots pendant un moment avant de se lancer :

« Je pense...– _le roux marqua une petite pause_. Je pense que... je te dois des excuses.

_ … _**Hein**_ ? s'étonna la brune complètement estomaquée, les yeux écarquillés au maximum. Euh..., c'est plutôt moi qui t'en dois. Après tout je... »

Ron secoua lentement sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Je te dois des excuses, confirma-t-il. Oui, je t'en voulais à mort pour avoir brisé ma confiance, oui j'étais... immensément en colère contre toi... ! Mais après m'être mis en couple avec Blaise, j'ai commencé à être... immensément en colère contre moi. À cause de la manière dont je l'ai traité avant d'apprendre à le connaître. Et plus le temps passait, plus ma colère contre toi s'estompait et la colère contre moi augmentait.

» Je me sentais – et je me sens toujours – _tellement_ mal par rapport à lui... ! Ce qui m'a fait être de nouveau en colère contre toi, parce que je te tenais responsable de m'avoir mis dans un état qui m'a conduit à me montrer odieux avec Blaise.

» Mais il a quand même fallu que je fasse face à la vérité : ma colère contre toi n'était plus qu'une façade. Ce n'était plus du tout à propos de toi, mais à propos de moi, et te faire porter le chapeau était un moyen pour moi de me déculpabiliser. »

Le roux marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de la brune.

« J'étais furax contre toi, Hermione. Mais à présent, je ne ressens plus de colère à ton encontre. Je t'ai pardonnée ! Et je te dois des excuses pour n'avoir rien fait qui aurait pu te l'indiquer... »

Les yeux toujours écarquillés au possible, la bouche de la Lionne s'arrondit pour former un ''O'' parfait et son visage se tordit dans une expression peu flatteuse, qui fit sourire son ex-petit-ami.

« Tu... tu m'as pardonnée ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit quelque peu.

« J'aurais dû te donner quelques signes avant, hein ? demanda-t-il.

_ Euh... ça aurait été bien oui, réussi à articuler la brune. Parce que là, ton pardon semble tomber de nulle part !»

Le Gryffondor eut un petit rire.

« Eh bien, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Blaise, il y a quelques temps, expliqua-t-il. Et suite à cela, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que... qu'en fait, je n'étais plus en colère contre toi et que je me voilais la face ! Et puis, c'est vrai qu'il ne manquait plus que moi : Harry et Blaise s'entendent bien avec tout le monde, Malfoy nous traite avec respect et réciproquement – malgré quelques piques. Il ne manquait plus que Nott, toi, et moi. Et à cause de ma fichue tête brûlée, on restait bloqué ! Alors il était plus que temps que je mette un terme à ce blocage, d'autant plus que je le faisais pour de mauvaises raisons...

» Donc je te le répète, ça ne me fais plus rien que tu sois avec Théodore. Certes, j'aurais préféré que votre relation débute autrement mais ça ne me dérange plus que vous soyez ensemble. En fait, vu que Frédérique est l'un des meilleurs ami d'Alexis, j'en suis même plutôt content.

» Et puis, vous allez super bien ensemble Théodore et toi, poursuivit-t-il. C'est vrai ! Je ne comprends qu'un mot sur deux quand tu parles, je ne comprends qu'un mot sur deux quand _il_ parle... Alors vous êtes, de toute évidence, fait l'un pour l'autre ! »

Devant la remarque, Hermione ne put retenir un rire.

« Plus sérieusement, reprit le roux, Théodore est plus fait pour toi que je ne le suis. On ne s'intéresse pas du tout aux mêmes choses, on a différentes priorités dans la vie... Avec Théodore tu peux enfin... t'épanouir pleinement ! Partager tes centres d'intérêts, avoir de longues discussions sur tes passions... Et c'est mieux que de partager le reste de ta vie avec une personne avec qui tu ne pourras jamais t'emballer dans un de ces longs discours qui te caractérise, sans qu'il te regarde avec une expression complètement béate sur le visage - qui prouve qu'il ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis...! Et je suis plus que comblé avec Blaise ! Alors..., tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est arriver à _me_ pardonner pour mon attitude de sale con... Mais en tout cas, ma colère n'a plus rien à voir avec toi. »

Un silence suivit la tirade du Lion, mais il n'était pas pesant.

Un large sourire soulagé se dessina peu à peu sur le visage de la Gryffondor et les deux adolescents continuèrent de se regarder dans les yeux pendant un petit moment, sans rien dire, avant que Ron ne reprenne la parole :

« Par contre, certes, je t'ai pardonnée, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre et que tout va redevenir comme avant ! Tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous a quand même beaucoup entaché notre amitié, alors ça va certainement prendre un certain temps pour qu'on puisse retrouver notre complicité...

_ O... Oui. Bien sûr. Mais au moins, tu n'es plus en colère contre moi ! dit-elle avec entrain. »

Les deux adolescents s'adressèrent ensuite mutuellement un sourire un peu crispé. Un certain malaise s'installa ensuite entre eux mais avant que Ron n'ait le temps de trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci pour laisser passer Théodore.

« Oh ! fit-il en notant la présence, non seulement de sa petite-amie mais également de Ron. Je... Je dérange ?

_ Non, non, on avait terminé, lui répondit Ron. D'ailleurs, – _il se leva du lit_ – j'aurais quelques mots à te dire, tant que j'y suis. En privé, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que le ténébreux fut surpris par sa demande. Ses sourcils se haussèrent le plus haut possible, et une profonde incrédulité imprégna les traits de son visage. Incrédulité mêlée également à une pointe... de peur.

« Euhm... Je... Je suppose, oui, bégaya-t-il finalement.»

Il posa néanmoins un regard interrogateur sur sa petite-amie afin de voir ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça, et la brune ne tarda pas à l'encourager en silence.

« Oui ! confirma-t-il en reportant son regard sur Ron.

_ Cool, fit le roux en esquissant un faible sourire. »

Ignorant le regard peu rassuré de Théodore, Ron sortit du dortoir – sans prendre la peine de vérifier si le Serpentard le suivait – et il se rendit ensuite dans la Salle Commune, où Blaise était en pleine discussion avec deux verts et argents.

Ron ne fit pas attention à lui et il entraîna Théodore dans un coin tranquille.

« Tu sembles... un peu stressé, dit moqueusement Ron en notant le visage un peu pale et angoissé du Serpentard.

_ Eh bien... considérant la situation... je le suis oui, avoua Théodore.

_ …Tu as peur que je te frappe au visage ?

_ Un peu oui, confessa le vert et argent.

_ … C'est une option... Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête.

_ Alors... qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? »

Ron resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de se jeter à l'eau.

« Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te surprendre étant donné notre situation mais... Hermione est vraiment une fille géniale. Elle est drôle, super intelligente et attentionnée. Elle essaye toujours de trouver des solutions quand quelqu'un a des problèmes et elle est tout le temps de bonne humeur ! Enfin non, pas vraiment tout le temps mais même quand elle boude, elle fait cette petite moue qui la rend adorable et... C'est vraiment une fille incroyable.

_ … Euh... Je sais et...

_ Elle m'a fait beaucoup de mal, poursuivit Ron sans s'occuper de son intervention. Elle m'a fait beaucoup de mal mais malgré ça je... – _il haussa négligemment les épaules_ – je dois avouer que je tiens toujours à elle. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, elle reste... une personne importante pour moi... en quelque sorte... Enfin, du moins, c'est ce que je crois... ! Bref, je tiens toujours beaucoup à elle alors... prends soin d'elle. Elle le mérite amplement. »

Un large sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Théodore.

« Je le ferai, promit-il. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle alors... tu peux être sûr que je prendrai soin d'elle.

_ Cool... Et si tu ne le fais pas, là, je te frapperai en plein visage. »

Pensant à un trait d'humour, le ténébreux s'autorisa un petit rire mais il se reprit en croisant le regard tout à fait sérieux de Ron.

« Sauf que là, poursuivit le roux avec un sourire mauvais, je ne te frapperai pas une fois, mais des tonnes de fois. À un point que ton visage ne sera plus qu'un amas de bosses et d'hématomes sanguinolents et que plus personnes ne te reconnaîtra, même pas toi.

_ Euh..., fit Théodore en déglutissant faiblement.

_ Mais autrement si tu prends soin d'elle, on aura aucun problème. »

Ron adressa ensuite un sourire resplendissant à un Théodore plus pale que jamais.

« Ravis d'avoir pu parler avec toi ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de se diriger vers sa moitié et de s'écrouler à ses côtés. »

HPDMHPDM

Ce jour-là commença tout à fait normalement.

Draco s'était réveillé à son heure matinale habituelle et il avait observé avec tendresse son brun qui dormait encore dans ses bras pendant un certain temps. Puis, quand ce fut l'heure, il l'avait doucement réveillé à coup de baisers, de caresses et de mots doux. Il avait apprécié la vision de son amour gémissant de plaisir en réponse à ses attentions avant d'ouvrir lentement ses paupières, dévoilant ainsi ses superbes yeux émeraudes. Ils avaient ensuite passé un tendre moment, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de se décider à se lever afin de prendre une douche.

Comme d'habitude, une fois qu'ils eurent tirés les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, ils trouvèrent Théodore et Frédérique entrain de terminer de se préparer, Alexis toujours profondément endormi dans son lit et James, assis sur son lit, prêt. Seule chose qui changeait de la routine : la présence de Valentin aux côtés de son amoureux, qui lui susurrait à l'oreille des mots inaudibles pour un autre que son blond. Mais quoiqu'il lui disait, ses paroles faisaient rosirent les joues de James ainsi qu'étirer un sourire mi-amusé, mi-gêné sur ses lèvres roses. Le ténébreux avait posé l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse de James et il la massait étroitement. C'était cette même main qui lui valut d'être foudroyé du regard par un Draco en colère. Et s'il n'avait pas été complètement absorbé par son amoureux, Valentin en aurait sûrement frissonné.

Les poings et la mâchoire plus serrés que jamais, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs, l'Héritier Malfoy s'apprêtait à s'occuper personnellement de l'importun mais Harry l'en empêcha.

« _Laisse-les_, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Mais...

_ Ils ne font rien de mal !

_ Sa _main_ est sur sa _cuisse_ ! s'indigna Draco.

_ Et ta _queue_ était enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans mon _cul_ il y a encore quelques heures ! répliqua Harry.

_ Je suis ton futur mari !

_ Valentin pourrait être celui de James !

_ _Impossible_ ! rugit Draco. James mérite mieux qu'un petit con arrogant qui ne pense qu'avec son entrejambe !

_ Valentin est fou amoureux de James et tu le sais !

_ … James n'est pas prêt ! se justifia Draco. »

Harry lui adressa un regard peu convaincu.

« _Tu_ n'es pas prêt, le corrigea-t-il doucement.

_ _James_ n'est pas prêt, _je_ ne suis pas prêt, _tu_ n'es pas prêt, _personne_ n'est prêt !

_ … Laisse-les tranquille, souffla Harry avec un sourire amusé.

_ Mais...

_ Laisse-les tranquille, répéta le brun. »

Draco se renfrogna mais il laissa son Lion l'entraîner dans la salle de bain, après un dernier coup d'œil à une dernière scène qui était, elle aussi, devenue une habitude : celle de Blaise essayant tant bien que mal de réveiller sa moitié...

« Ron..., souffla-t-il d'une voix douce. Ron..., il faut que tu te réveilles... »

Blaise le secoua doucement par l'épaule dans l'espoir de le sortir des limbes du sommeil, mais il n'obtint qu'un grognement plaintif de la part de son rouquin qui se pelotonna d'autant plus contre lui.

Le basané poussa un petit soupir désespéré. Soit, Ron le faisait complètement fondre ainsi blotti à l'extrême contre lui, le serrant si étroitement dans ses bras que le Serpentard pouvait à peine bouger, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche entrouverte, mais quand même ! Quand Ron lui avait dépeint ses défauts, il lui avait assuré que ça ne le dérangeait pas mais... A présent il devait quand même avouer que le roux lui tenait franchement chaud pendant la nuit, qu'il bougeait énormément et que les coups qui lui arrivait de recevoir pouvaient être plutôt douloureux – surtout le coup de genoux qu'il avait reçu une nuit dans les bijoux de famille ! Mais s'il était marié avec le Gryffondor, cela prouvait qu'il finirait par s'habituer, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas... ?

Mais pour le moment, le problème majeur était le sommeil de plomb du rouquin, duquel il n'arrivait pas à le sortir ! Depuis que les cours avaient repris, ils étaient plusieurs fois arrivés en retard à cause de ça !

« Debout Ron, ordonna-t-il doucement. »

Sans résultat.

La manière douce ayant échoué, le bistré consentit à utiliser la manière forte, mais cette dernière n'aboutit qu'à une brève ouverture d'un des yeux de Ron. Œil qu'il referma presque aussitôt.

« Non, non, non, lui défendit le Serpentard. Garde les yeux ouverts, ne te rendors pas. Ne te... »

En pure perte car le roux repartit aussi sec dans les bras de Morphée.

Le vert et argent poussa un profond soupir déprimé. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire ! Il avait déjà demandé à ses enfants comment il s'y prenait dans le futur pour réveiller son Papa, mais ces derniers ne lui avaient été d'aucune aide.

« Tu devrais te sentir flatté. »

Blaise leva un regard surpris sur Harry qui avait pris la parole. Ce dernier venait de sortir de la salle d'eau, talonné par Draco – signe qu'il devait vraiment se dépêcher pour réveiller son amoureux.

« Plus Ron dort confortablement, plus il est difficile de le réveiller, reprit le brun. Là, son sommeil est tellement lourd qu'il doit littéralement dormir sur un petit nuage.

_ Génial, bougonna le bistré. »

Il commençait un peu à en avoir marre d'être comparé à un meuble, aussi confortable soit-il !

Toutes ses précédentes tentatives ayant échoué, Blaise essaya de s'extirper des bras de Ron, afin qu'il puisse se préparer, mais comme d'habitude, à peine eut-il bougé que les bras du Lion se resserrèrent aussitôt autour de sa taille. Le roux ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. À se demander comme il pouvait avoir un telle force tout en étant endormi !

Le Serpentard jura à mi-voix avant de fusiller du regard Théodore, qui se moquait de lui.

Et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines ! En effet, lorsqu'il réussi _enfin_ à sortir son amoureux des limbes du sommeil, ce fut au tour d'Alexis de refuser de sortir des bras de Morphée ! À croire qu'il avait hérité du lourd sommeil de son Papa.

Mais malgré ces contres-temps, ils arrivèrent tous à se préparer et à se rendre dans la Grande Salle dans les temps. Et la routine se poursuivit : à peine installés, Draco commença à bécoter tendrement son amoureux...

« Par pitié arrêtez de vous pelotez ! finit par grommeler Lily.

_ On en se pelote pas, on se fait des câlins, rectifia Harry.

_ C'est la même chose, c'est dégoûtant, grogna Gabriel.

_ Gabe tu... commença Harry.

_ Si tu tiens à tes doigts, je te conseille de virer ta main de là ! siffla subitement Draco à l'attention Valentin. »

Le concerné parut frustré, mais il préféra ne pas discuter et obéir.

« Père ! s'offensa James. On se tenait juste la main !

_ C'est ça, grogna Draco. D'abord la main et ensuite il a un accès illimité à ton pantalon !

_ Mais non ! s'offusqua le blond.

_ Mais si. Et je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour devenir grand-père.

_ Dray, fous lui la paix, soupira Harry.

_ Fous-lui la paix ? s'indigna Draco. Et quand il serait enceint de jumeaux, là aussi je devrais lui foutre la paix ?

_ Dray, tu dramatises trop...

_ Je dramatise trop ! Tu oublies que tu es un véritable distributeur de molécules de fertilité et qu'il est tout à fait probable que James soit aussi fertile que toi, vu que c'est un trait héréditaire ! Alors je ne veux voir aucune main à proximité de James pour le moment !

_ Papa poule, se moqua Blaise. »

Le bistré se fit immédiatement incendier du regard par Draco.

« Pour la _millième_ fois, Je ne suis _**pas**_ un papa poule, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Bien sûr que si, confirma Harry avec un petit sourire. Mais ça fait partie de ce qui me fait fondre chez toi...

_ Aaww, 'Ry... »

Les deux adolescents plongèrent ensuite dans le regard l'un de l'autre et ils se sourirent tendrement avant de s'embrasser passionnément.

« Et ça recommence ! se lamenta Lily en roulant des yeux. »

Mais ses parents étaient trop occupés à se gober mutuellement les amygdales pour l'écouter.

Harry sortit cependant de sa rêverie quand Dumbledore s'avança sur l'estrade avec une mine assez préoccupée.

« Mes chers élèves, commença-t-il d'une voix forte, je sais que votre petit-déjeuner est délicieux mais je vous demande de m'accorder quelques minutes de votre attention. J'ai des nouvelles importantes à vous annoncer. Dans les jours qui viennent… »

« Dray ! pouffa soudainement Harry à mi-voix.

_ Quoi ? demanda ce dernier l'air de rien.

_ Enlève ta main de là..., l'intima le brun.

_ Quelle main ? »

Avant que Harry n'ait le temps de répondre, Draco plongea sa tête dans son cou et le recouvrit de baisers mouillés.

« Dray... ! se plaignit-il une seconde fois avec mollesse. Tu es vraiment impossible.

_ Tu m'excites...

_ Je t'excite 24h/24 ! grommela-t-il le brun.

_ Par pitié, allez dans votre chambre, grommela Gabriel. En plus le professeur Dumbledore à quelque chose d'importants à nous dire et vous nous empêcher d'écouter.

_ Pff, depuis quand est-ce que ce que la direction a à dire t'intéresses, hein ? demanda Draco. Et puis le connaissant ça doit _encore_ être un truc débile du style : organisons un bal pour resserrer les liens entre les maisons...

_ Dray...

_ Lâche _immédiatement_ la main de mon fils avant que je ne t'arrache les testicules ! rugit brusquement le blond, toujours à l'intention de la même personne.

_ C'est pas vrai, fiche-leur la paix Dray ! intervint Harry. Vu où ta main à toi est posée, tu es mal placé pour dire quoique ce soit.

_ C'est complètement différent ! Je suis ton futur mari, moi. Pas un simple… _flirt_ de jeunesse !

_ Un _flirt_ ! s'indigna James.

_ Et pour la dernière fois, reprit l'Héritier Malfoy, je suis _beaucoup_ trop jeune pour...

_ Je ne compte pas tomber enceint, grommela James.

_ Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être tonton Gabe..., fit rêveusement Gabriel.

_ Il n'y a _pas_ de tonton Gabe qui tienne ! tempêta Draco.

_ Tiens, en parlant d'amoureux, Jake te bave toujours dessus, Lil', informa le ténébreux. »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce crétin n'a toujours pas compris que c'était mort..., bougonna-t-elle.

_ Quel crétin ? s'enquit Draco. Qui est ce Jake ?

_ Personne.

_ Personne qui ? Est-ce que tu prends des potions contraceptives ?

_ _Père_ ! s'offusqua la Serpentard.

_ Quoi ?

_ Mais arrête, Dray, soupira Harry. Lily a 15 ans, elle est suffisamment grande et mature pour commencer à fréquenter des garçons... »

L'Héritier Malfoy fusilla aussitôt son amour du regard.

« Non mais ça va pas de l'encourager dans ce sens ! tempêta-t-il. Dis-lui carrément de coucher avec le premier venu et de tomber enceinte !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, contredit le brun. Je ne dis pas à Lily d'avoir des relations sexuelles, je lui dis juste qu'il est normal si elle commence à... être intéressée par les garçons...

_ Mais Harry...

_ Je ne suis intéressée par aucun garçon, grommela la blonde.

_ C'est normal, il faut avoir un cœur pour ça, se moqua Valentin. »

Le ténébreux se fit immédiatement incendié du regard par Lily et James mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

« Pourtant toi, il ne t'a fallu que ta queue..., rétorqua-t-elle.

_ _Excuse-moi_ ? s'offensa l'aînée Black-Snape.

_ Val, stop, intima James. »

Le concerné ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour riposter mais le doux regard de son amoureux suffit à le calmer. Bon gré mal gré, il laissa couler.

« Dites, vous ne pourrez pas la fermer ? demanda sèchement Blaise. Il y en a qui voudrait écouter.

_ Et Weasley, il n'en a pas envie ? répliqua Draco.

_ Où est le rapport ?

_ Eh bien, la couleur piment de ses joues indique clairement que tu as mis ta main à un endroit très _particulier_ de son anatomie, ce qui signifie forcément qu'il n'a pas assez de neurones actifs pour écouter quoique ce soit. Dois-je en déduire que _tu_ as le droit d'écouter mais pas lui ? »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du basané.

« Il n'a pas besoin d'écouter parce que je m'en charge et qu'ensuite je n'aurais plus qu'à lui répéter ce qui a été dit... D'où, fermez-la pour que je puisse écouter tranquillement ! »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es frustré que tu dois être aussi bougon..., grommela Scott.

_ Je ne suis _pas_ frustré ! s'indigna Ézéchiel.

_ Bien sûr que si. Ça fait un bout de temps que tu as reçu ton mystérieux cadeau et pourtant, tu ne sais toujours pas qui te l'a envoyé...

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Harry.

_ Rien, affirma Ézéchiel.

_ Ézé a un admirateur ou une admiratrice secret, répondit malicieusement Scott.

_ C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma Harry.

_ C'est faux, démentit Ézéchiel.

_ C'est vrai, affirma Scott. Le jour de Noël il a reçu un magnifique cadeau anonyme.

_ Ça ne veut rien dire, grommela ténébreux.

_ _Aaww_, quelqu'un est amoureux de mon bébé... ! se réjouit le brun.

_ **Ew** ! Personne n'est amoureux de moi ! contredit le jeune Malfoy-Potter.

_ Mais si, confirma Scott.

_ Quelqu'un est amoureux de toi ? s'étonna Draco. »

Le visage d'Ézéchiel se déforma dans l'indignation face à toute l'incrédulité qui se dégageait de la voix de son Père.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? s'offensa-t-il.

_ Mais rien, se défendit le blond. Je voulais juste dire que... »

« Un donjon ! s'exclama soudainement Alexis. »

La métisse se tourna ensuite vers son Dad avec des yeux pétillant de malice.

« Un donjon, répéta-t-il.

_ Un donjon ? interrogea Blaise.

_ Pour y mettre Killian !

_ Pardon ?

_ On achète un donjon dans un endroit très reculé du globe avec des douves remplies de piranhas et de crocodiles, on demande à Oncle Charlie un dragon pour surveiller le tout et on enferme Killian à l'intérieur, expliqua Alexis avec un air triomphant. Comme ça il n'y a plus aucun risque qu'il se fasse aborder, toucher ou violer par le moindre garçon !

_ _Quoi_ ? s'indigna le concerné. »

Blaise roula des yeux. Encore un plan pour éloigner son petit-frère de tous prétendants ! Alexis tenait visiblement beaucoup à Killian mais il y avait quand même des limites... !

« Aww, et Killian attendrait patiemment le prince charmant qui viendra pour le délivrer... ! intervint Maxime. Comme c'est romantique.

_ Et on trucidera tous les pseudos princes charmants, grogna Alexis avec un regard acéré.

_ Alex, on ne va pas enfermer Killian dans un donjon tout simplement parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il ait de petit-copain, refusa Blaise.

_ Killian est beaucoup trop jeune, fragile et doux pour avoir un petit-ami ! C'est à nous de prendre des mesures pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

_ Alex, c'est non.

_ Mais... ! »

Le mulâtre se tourna ensuite vers son Papa pour obtenir un minimum de soutient mais le regard vide de ce dernier indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas en mesure de défendre qui que ce soit.

Alexis revint donc sur son Dad et son visage s'emprunta de colère.

« Et s'il se fait violer, hein ? explosa-t-il. Si quelqu'un l'attaque.

_ Personne ne va s'en prendre à ton petit-frère, rassura Blaise.

_ Tu l'as vu dans ta boule de cristal ? railla le métisse.

_ Alex, je sais que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Killian mais...

_ En plus il ne sera pas tout seul ! argumenta Alexis. Rose et Clara seront avec lui...

_ Alex, _non_.

_ Mais Daaaaaad !

_ Sérieusement, vous ne pouvez pas vous taire ! s'exclama Hermione. »

A la suite de cela, une nouvelle vague de conversation suivit et quand ils se décidèrent enfin à se taire, Dumbledore avait terminé son discours depuis un bout de temps.

« Il avait dit que c'était important..., rechigna Harry en faisant la moue. »

Mais ce que Draco fit par la suite dans son cou lui fit aussitôt perdre le fil de ses pensées.

HPDMHPDM

« Moi je parierais sur ''un graaaand malheur s'abattra sur vous ! Un malheur tel que je n'en ai encore jamais vuuuuu... !'', lança Ron d'une voix nasillarde.

_ Mmm... Je dirais plutôt ''vous mourrez lentement dans d'atroces souffrances'', contesta pensivement Blaise.

_ Non, '' vous mourrez lentement dans _d'effroyables_ souffrances !'', le corrigea Théodore.

_ Ou ''un grand malheur s'abattra sur vous et vous mourrez lentement dans d'effroyables et atroces souffrances'', proposa Draco.

_ Vous avez pas un peu fini, oui ? bougonna Harry avec un air faussement contrit. »

Les cinq adolescents – Hermione ayant arithmancie – se dirigeaient à présent vers leur cours de divination et Ron avait, depuis quelques minutes, lancé le jeu ''qu'est-ce que Trelawney verra comme horreur dans la vie future de Harry cette fois-ci ?''

« Étant donné que nos enfants sont là, peut-être qu'elle ne verra pas de présage de mort dans les environs de Harry cette fois-ci, proposa Blaise.

_ Hermione parie que si, contesta Théodore. Vu que, d'après elle ''enfants ou pas, cette matière reste un ramassis d'élucubrations sans queue ni tête''.

_ Elle n'a pas forcément tort..., confirma Ron en un haussement d'épaule.

_ Si cette matière craint à ce point, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne suivez pas l'exemple d'Hermione et prenez le cours d'arithmancie à la place ? demanda Harry. »

Ron grimaça.

« Écouter les divagations d'une bonne femme pendant deux heures entières me donnent beaucoup moins mal à la tête que 5 minutes de calculs assommant..., bougonna-t-il. »

Harry roula des yeux avant de se mettre à glousser indécemment quand deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et qu'une bouche curieuse déposa quelques baisers humides dans son cou.

« De toute façon, cette vielle chouette peut dire ce qu'elle veut, souffla Draco au creux de son oreille, je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver.

_ Aaww, Dray... ! minauda Harry en rejetant sa tête en arrière afin de la poser sur l'épaule de sa moitié. »

Les deux adolescents plongèrent ensuite dans le regard amoureux l'un de l'autre avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

« Bon, c'est quand vous voulez les tourtereaux... ! leur lança Blaise en montant à l'échelle à travers la trappe à la suite de Ron. »

Après un dernier baiser, Harry suivit l'exemple du basané, Draco sur les talons.

« Et n'en profite pas pour mater mon cul, Dray, le prévint-il.

_ Ce n'était _absolument pas_ dans mes intentions ! mentit effrontément le blond. »

xx

« Eh bah voilà, j'étais sûr que j'aurais dû aller aux chiottes avant ! Maintenant ma vessie est à deux doigts d'exploser ! bougonna Ron entre ses dents.

_ En même temps, tu t'es enfilé au moins six tasses de thé, Ron, lui fit remarquer Harry.

_ Pas ma faute si apparemment mes feuilles de thé sont ''illisibles'' ! grogna le rouquin. »

Assis autour d'une table ronde et recouverte d'une nappe aux couleurs ultra voyantes, Harry, Théodore, Blaise, Draco et Ron s'échinaient sur l'exercice du jour : la lecture des feuilles de thé. Théodore et Draco étaient déjà passés, et depuis une dizaine de minutes, ils s'escrimaient à lire les feuilles de thé de Ron – pour le moment sans résultat ! Et la sixième tasse que le roux venait de terminer ne les aidait pas plus.

« Bon, en attendant que Ron nous fournisse des feuilles de thé observables, voyons ce que l'avenir réserve à Harry..., reprit Théodore en se saisissant de la tasse du brun.

_ De la douleur, de la souffrance et une mort atroce, répondit distraitement Ron.

_ Franchement les gars, vous n'êtes pas très optimistes concernant mon avenir..., bougonna Harry.

_ Mais t'inquiètes ! soupira Ron. Mon petit doigt me dit que tu t'en sortiras très bien ! Tu tueras le Lord Noir, tu te marieras et tu auras des tas de bébés.

_ C'est marrant, mon petit doigt m'a dit exactement la même chose..., renchérit Draco.

_ Bon, voyons voir cette tasse, les coupa Blaise en récupérant la tasse des mains de son ami. Alors... je vois... un... soleil...

_ Signe d'un grand bonheur, intervint Ron. Qui pourrait provenir... d'accouchements à répétition par exemple...

_ Ou, événement plus proche, comme un mariage..., ajouta Théodore. »

Harry sourit.

« Tiens, en parlant de mariage, reprit Blaise, je peux voir... une rose, juste à côté du soleil...

_ Oh, on dirait que tu vas bientôt trouver l'amour de ta vie, Harry..., traduisit Théodore.

_ Et je peux même te dire que la première de son prénom est... un O ? poursuivit le basané. »

Théodore se pencha par dessus son épaule.

« Mmm... J'aurais dit un P moi... avec une toute petite queue...

_ Ou encore un B minuscule, intervint Ron après avoir jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la tasse. »

Un grognement de colère s'échappa de la gorge de Draco alors qu'il se saisissait vivement de la tasse de son amoureux.

« C'est un D, triple buse ! bougonna-t-il après avoir regardé furtivement à l'intérieur. »

Blaise fit la moue.

« Mmm..., moi je resterais plutôt sur un O..., nargua-t-il. »

Le basané adressa ensuite un regard moqueur à son meilleur ami qui le fusilla du regard.

« Il te font marcher, Dray, lui fit remarquer Harry en entrelaçant leurs doigts afin de calmer sa moitié. »

Le blond bougonna.

« Cette putain de lettre est un D et c'est moi l'amour de la vie de Harry ! grommela-t-il dans sa barbe. »

Attendri, le brun regarda tendrement son amoureux avant de coller un baiser sur sa joue.

« Sinon qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre..., reprit Ron en se penchant par dessus la tasse.

_ Ah ! Une croix ! fit victorieusement Théodore. Signe d'épreuves et de souffrances !

_ Tiens, ils m'avaient presque manqués ces deux-là, bougonna vaguement Harry. »

Ron poussa un long soupir de lassitude en plongeant sa tête entre ses bras.

« Hermione a raison, cette matière est sans intérêt, se plaignit-il. Elle ne nous révèle que des choses inutiles qu'on sait déjà... ! »

« C'est parce que vous vous y prenez très mal. »

Les joues piquées d'un brusque fard, Ron releva précipitamment la tête et il riva sur la personne qui venait de prendre la parole, un regard interloqué.

« P... professeur Trelawney..., bégaya-t-il. »

Comme à son habitude, la femme d'âge mûre s'était enrobée d'un grand châle vaporeux et elle portait un nombre incalculable de bijoux. Ses grosses lunettes rondes la faisait toujours autant ressembler à un insecte, et même si elle était intervenue dans la conversation de ses cinq élèves, son regard était porté au loin. Tant et si bien qu'on aurait dit qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à eux.

Le regard absent de son professeur troubla Ron qui commença à croire, qu'en effet, son professeur ne lui parlait pas. Il se détendit donc un peu, mais il glapit et sursauta quand la femme d'age mûre riva soudainement son regard sur lui.

Toujours un peu dans les nuages, le professeur Trelawney passa ensuite un regard distrait sur les cinq adolescents avant de s'arrêter sur Harry.

« Les signes..., dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Les signes sont très difficiles à repérer et à comprendre. De ce fait, il faut les manipuler avec grand soin... »

Le professeur se tut pendant un moment, le regard dans le vide, avant de se saisir vivement de la tasse du Golden Boy, faisant sursauter ses cinq élèves par la même occasion.

Plongeant son regard dans la tasse avec un geste théâtrale, Sibylle Trelawney retourna l'objet entre ses mains pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

« … Vous allez trouver l'amour..., dit-elle finalement.

_ Sans blague, bougonna Draco. »

Harry lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire, mais, plongée dans son interprétation, leur professeur ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu.

Un temps plus long s'écoula en silence avant que le comportement du professeur ne change radicalement. Tout d'abord plutôt calme, la femme d'âge mûre se mit à trembler frénétiquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent – ce qui lui donna encore plus l'apparence d'une mouche géante –, sa bouche s'assécha et s'arrondit en un ''O'' parfait et son visage se déforma dans l'effroi et l'horreur.

« Tiens, je crois bien que tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, souffla Ron au creux de l'oreille de son ami d'une voix moqueuse. »

Harry lui donna à son tour un coup de coude pour le forcer à être sérieux. Mais encore une fois, le professeur ne parut pas avoir entendu la remarque.

« … Douleur..., souffla-t-elle. Une... atroce et intense douleur...

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais..., grogna le roux.

_ Ron ! le reprit Harry entre ses dents.

_ … Une longue et pénible torture... au-delà de tout entendement..., poursuivit le professeur de divination, imperturbable. Une souffrance telle que... »

La femme d'âge mûre ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis elle secoua fébrilement sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Horrible, tout simplement horrible..., chuchota-t-elle les yeux toujours clos. Et une convalescence tout aussi douloureuse... »

Le professeur Trelawney marqua ensuite une pause, ignorant le désintérêt de ses élèves, avant de rouvrir ses yeux toujours perdus dans le vide.

« Du courage..., poursuivit-elle. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de courage et de force pour pouvoir surmonter cette dure et lourde épreuve et aller de l'avant... A un âge aussi jeune en plus...

Après une nouvelle pause qu'elle utilisa pour reprendre un minimum ses esprits, la femme d'âge mûre se replongeant dans l'étude de la tasse les sourcils froncés.

« Encore plus de souffrance..., dit-elle. Beaucoup de peur et... - _elle tourna la tasse entre ses mains_ – beaucoup de... culpabilité et de ressentiments... Beaucoup...

_ … Bon bah tu vas bien te marrer dans le futur, 'Ry, se moqua gentiment Ron après un silence qu'il trouva interminable.

_ Génial..., maugréa le brun. »

Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de prédiction de la part de son professeur... !

Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, Sibylle Trelawney posa un regard déconcerté sur le brun.

« Oh mais il ne s'agit pas de vous, détrompa-t-elle. »

Son intervention surpris ses cinq élèves.

D'une part, parce que c'était l'une des rares fois où leur professeur semblait entendre ce qu'ils disaient alors qu'elle était en pleine interprétation, et d'autre part par les propos qu'elle tenait.

« Mais c'est _ma_ tasse, lui rappela Harry.

_ Mmm ? fit distraitement son professeur en posant son regard rêveur sur lui. Oh mais je sais. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arbre...

_ L'arbre ? l'interrogea Ron. »

Sibylle le regarda et lui adressa un sourire un peu figé que le roux ne sut comment prendre.

« C'est pour cela que la divination est un domaine très difficile, M. Weasley, dit-elle avec un petit air suffisant. Il faut être capable de repérer tous les signes importants afin de pouvoir établir une prédiction la plus juste possible... Voyez-vous, même s'il s'agit de la tasse de M. Potter, la présence de l'arbre et de la rose indique qu'il n'est pas question de lui mais de l'un de ses proches. – _elle reporta un regard nonchalant, assez perturbant, sur Harry_ – L'une des personnes que vous aimez le plus va connaître une souffrance des plus effroyable, M. Potter. Et ce par quoi elle devra passer pour arriver à tourner la page sera tout aussi douloureux. »

Ce fut comme si le brun avait reçu un coup de poing en plein ventre. Entendre qu'il allait énormément souffrir était une chose, mais entendre qu'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus allait énormément souffrir en était une autre... ! Surtout qu'en quelques mois, il y avait tellement de personnes qui s'étaient mis à beaucoup compter pour lui... !

Inconsciemment, le brun serra la main de Draco qu'il n'avait pas lâchée, et en réponse le blond caressa tendrement le dos de la sienne.

« Pauvre petit..., soupira le professeur de divination en replongeant son regard dans la tasse. »

La mâchoire de Harry se crispa. L'un de ses êtres chers aller souffrir le martyr et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire c'était ''pauvre petit'' !

« Toute cette culpabilité et ces ressentiments, reprit Sibylle, ce ne sont pas vos sentiments à vous non plus, M. Potter. Non, vous vous êtes... L'épée ! Vous êtes pris au milieu de tout ceci... »

Les sourcils plissées comme jamais, la femme d'âge mûre retourna une dernière fois la tasse entre ses mains.

« Tant de tourments et de désespoir, poursuivit-elle. Imposés à une personne dont le prénom commence par un... Pour la _énième_ fois, Miss Bell, faites attention aux boules de cristal... ! »

A peine cette phrase prononcée, un bruit de verre brisé retentit, suivit d'un petit glapissement.

« Le balais est à l'endroit habituel, Miss Bell, dit la femme d'âge mûre en roulant des yeux. »

Se désintéressant ensuite complètement de sa précédente prédiction, Sibylle Trelawney posa négligemment la tasse sur la table avant de se diriger vers d'autres élèves.

Harry, Blaise, Draco, Théodore et Ron quant à eux, ne passèrent pas à autre chose. Ils avaient tous les cinq suivi la tasse des yeux, la bouche plus sèche que jamais.

''_L'une des personnes que vous aimez le plus va connaître une souffrance effroyable, M. Potter_''.

Les muscles tendus au possible, des gouttes se sueurs perlant dans leur dos, les pupilles dilatées et le cœur fébrile, cette phrase tournait encore et encore dans leur tête.

Personne ne pipait un mot mais tous pensaient à la même chose :

''_Tant de tourments et de désespoir. Imposés à une personne dont le prénom commence par un..._''

La réponse était juste là, sous leurs yeux. Il suffisait de tendre la main vers la tasse, de regarder à l'intérieur et de lire la lettre.

Et la tentation était d'autant plus forte pour Ron et Harry. En effet, le petit discours de leur professeur avait aussitôt fait remonter dans leur mémoire la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec Hermione et Narcissa au début de l'année. La conversation à propos de la guerre et des séquelles qu'elle avait engendrées. Et plus précisément, sur les personnes blessées au point qu'elles appartenaient à un rang. Aucun des trois Gryffondor n'avaient oublié que la brune avait préféré taire le nom d'une personne qui était de rang A. Une personne à laquelle Harry ne tenait _pas encore_... Et depuis cette discussion, Harry s'était mis à tenir à pas mal de personnes ! Draco, pour commencer, et puis Théodore, Blaise ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres Serpentard. Et il finirait sans doute par tenir également aux proches de ces derniers ! Même Snape était concerné ! Harry avait fini par changer d'avis à son sujet et il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie qui lui arrive quelque chose.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, ils avaient peu à peu oublié tout cela mais la prédiction de Trelawney avait fait office d'élément déclencheur. Ne lâchant pas la tasse des yeux, Harry et Ron étaient persuadés que la lettre qui serait au fond leur donnera une indication sur la personne qui était de rang A...

Des longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi en silence dans une atmosphère lourde et pesante.

Ce fut finalement Harry qui fit le premier pas. Déglutissant péniblement, il tendit une main tremblante vers sa tasse. Il l'avait presque atteinte quand une main se posa sur l'objet, coupant ainsi le brun dans son élan.

Le Gryffondor posa ensuite un regard interrogateur sur Draco, qui était intervenu.

Tremblant légèrement, l'Héritier Malfoy lui sourit fébrilement d'une manière qui se voulait détendu.

« Écoute, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, on a tous fait le libre choix de se battre à tes côtés. On sait tous ce qu'on risque en se dressant contre le Lord Noir et on l'assume complètement. On sait qu'on a tous souffert avant, pendant et après la guerre mais on sait aussi qu'on a réussi à surmonter cette épreuve et qu'on vit à présent heureux avec notre famille respective alors... Alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux se contenter de ça. Savoir ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à nous faire stresser et souffrir... Et ça ne changera pas le futur pour autant alors... Il vaut mieux prendre la vie comme elle vient et se focaliser sur ce qui importe le plus : la futur famille qu'on va former, non ? »

Harry se tut pendant un instant.

Il regarda ensuite chacun de ses trois amis avec attention, dont le visage exprimait la même chose, avant de sourire fébrilement à son amour.

« D'accord, souffla-t-il en retirant sa main. »

Malgré cet accord, le malaise persista entre les cinq adolescent. La sonnerie de fin de cours y mit cependant un terme, et c'est en silence qu'ils débarrassèrent la table. Mais pendant qu'ils le faisaient – alors que Blaise, Théodore et Draco passèrent assez rapidement à autre chose – les paroles de leur professeur de divination ne cessèrent de tourner encore et encore dans la tête de Ron et Harry. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'arrivaient pas à penser à autre chose :

''_L'une des personnes que vous aimez le plus va connaître une souffrance effroyable, M. Potter_''.

Une personne qui, ils en étaient sûr, serait de rang A...

HPDMHPDM

« Dray ! »

Une fois de plus, plaqué contre un mur, Harry gloussait sous les caresses de sa moitié.

Les mains de Draco avaient disparu sous sa chemise et elles le pelotaient largement. L'une des jambes du blond était entre les siennes et appuyait contre sa virilité tandis qu'il ondulait lascivement contre son brun.

Ils gesticulaient tellement que de loin, on aurait pu croire qu'ils se battaient.

« Finalement, on n'a jamais su même ce que Dumbledore avait à nous dire, nota Harry.

_ On s'en fout, grommela Draco avant de recouvrir le cou de son brun de baisers humides. »

Ledit brun pouffa de rire et il raffermit sa prise autour du cou du Serpentard.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry le repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir plonger un regard tendre dans le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre avant que les pensées du Lion ne dérivent encore une fois sur le cours de divination qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt. Et bien sûr, il en vint automatiquement à la tasse de thé et à la personne de rang A.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur finalement... ! Ça l'aurait au moins soulager d'un énorme doute.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Dray, qui avait aussitôt noté la mine sombre de son amour.

_ Rien, lui mentit immédiatement le Gryffondor en se forçant à sourire de manière détendue. »

Bien sûr, Draco ne crut pas un mot de son mensonge.

« Ce ne serait pas encore à propos du cours de divination ? s'enquit-il. »

Harry ne répondit rien, mais son comportement le fit à sa place : il se mit à fixer ses chaussures et ses joues rosirent un peu.

L'Héritier Malfoy poussa un profond soupir.

« 'Ry, on était pourtant d'accord ! souffla-t-il. On profite au maximum du temps présent et on tire un trait sur cette histoire ! »

La petite mine Harry s'intensifia.

« Désolé, mais ce n'est pas aussi facile pour moi..., marmonna-t-il. »

Et si c'était plus facile pour Draco que pour Harry, c'était en partit parce que le blond ignorait tout à propos des différents rangs. Et effet, après une rapide conversation, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient conclu qu'il était mieux de ne rien dire à leur moitié afin de ne pas les inquiéter.

Après un petit silence, Harry finit par lever un regard pétillant de malice sur sa moitié.

« Change-moi les idées, provoqua-t-il avec un sourire graveleux étendu sur ses lèvres. »

Surpris, les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent pendant un moment avant que le même sourire licencieux ne prenne place sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demanda-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

_ … Surprends-moi… »

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit considérablement alors qu'une lueur perverse prit place dans son regard.

Le vert et argent blond prit ensuite sensuellement possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Une fois le baiser finit, il se remit ensuite à embrasser le cou de Harry qui se remit à pouffer de rire et à gesticuler contre son corps.

Les deux amoureux se cajolèrent ainsi avec fièvre avant que Draco ne se décolle de sa moitié, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

« J'ai quelqu'un à voir, lui dit-il. Tu vas dans mon dortoir ? Je te rejoindrai là-bas.

_ Okay. »

Après un dernier baiser amoureux et un dernier sourire, Draco tourna les talons. Le brun reprit donc seul son chemin. Quelques mètres plus tard, il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas la personne qui se dressait devant lui et qu'il passa à côté d'elle sans même la voir. Cependant, cette personne ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et elle enroula ses doigts autour de son poignet afin de l'arrêter dans sa route.

« Hé bien, tu ne dis pas bonjours ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

Surpris, Harry posa des yeux ronds sur la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Et quand il l'a reconnue, son visage se déforma sous l'incrédulité. Sa bouche s'arrondit dans un magnifique ''O'' et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Sirius ? souffla-t-il. »

Harry était tellement surpris qu'il resta complètement figé pendant un moment, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'arrivait tout simplement _pas_ à y croire. C'était impossible ! Et pourtant il était bien là, juste devant ses yeux : Sirius.

Son parrain semblait en pleine forme. Ses yeux sombres pétillaient de malice, ses cheveux corbeaux retombaient toujours sur ses épaules dans un style ''je viens de me réveiller'' et une barbe de trois jours mangeait le bas de son visage. Il était habillé simplement dans son style négligé-mais-pas-trop qui lui appartenait et qui le mettait bien en valeur.

En face de lui, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

« Tu ne dis pas bonjours ? répéta son parrain avec un large sourire. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il était tellement sur le cul que pas un son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il resta ainsi, dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge, devant le sourire franchement amusé de son parrain.

« B... Bonjours..., réussit-il enfin à prononcer d'une voix maladroite. »

Plus amusé que jamais Sirius finit par se jeter sur lui et le serrer dans ses bras à lui broyer les os.

« Oh Merlin que j'étais inquiet ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu vas bien ? Oh, bien sûr que tu vas bien, tu es resté bouclé à Poudlard pendant tout ce temps. Alala qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! Et puis tu sais... »

Sirius déblatéra ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes sans laisser son filleul placer un mot avant de se décider enfin à le lâcher et à plonger son regard dans le sien.

« 'R... 'Rius tu... tu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là exactement ? s'enquit Harry.

_ Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? le titilla gentiment le ténébreux avec un léger sourire.

_ N... Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ça, contredit Harry. Je... Je suis super content que tu sois là, c'est juste que je... je suis un peu surpris c'est tout. Je... Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici...

_ 'Ry, ça fait _des mois_ que Poudlard est complètement hermétique et qu'on a aucune nouvelle. Pas d'informations, pas de lettres, pas de signe de vie, RIEN ! Tu crois vraiment que s'est passé inaperçu ? Tout le monde est mort d'inquiétude dehors ! C'est la panique totale ! Rien que deux semaines après le blocus, les Malfoy ont commencé à taper du poing pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et ça a empiré au fur et à mesure. Les journaux sont déchaînés et ils ont nettement contribué à faire pression sur Dumbledore... Je ne te dis pas toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient ! Maladie, accident... Ils ont même envisagé un meurtre... ! C'était vraiment le ko total... ! Finalement, Dumbledore a cédé et il a autorisé un petit groupe de personnes à venir pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Et après des heures enfermés dans une salle à nous expliquer la situation, comment ça allait se passer et nous faire promettre et signer des tas de trucs, me voilà...! C'est tout de même étrange que vous ne soyez au courant de rien, je pensais que Dumbledore vous en toucherait quelques mots... »

La fameuse annonce super importante qu'ils n'avaient pas écouté au petit-déjeuner...

Et merde.

Toujours sous le choc, Harry n'arrivait à former aucune pensée cohérente dans sa tête. Il se contenta donc de fixer son parrain avec un air complètement ahuri, mais ledit parrain semblait trop excité pour y prêter attention.

Ses yeux pétillaient comme jamais et il était évident qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose mais qu'il faisait de son mieux pour se contenir.

Finalement, il craqua.

« Mais putain Harry, _nos_ enfants ! explosa-t-il. Nos _gamins_ sont venus du _futur_ ! Non mais tu imagines à quelle point la situation est dingue ? Tu m'étonnes que Dumbledore a instauré un blocus. Tu imagines un peu le bordel si ça venait à s'ébruiter ? Ce serait une véritable catastrophe... Mais plus important encore, je veux _tout_ savoir !

_ T... Tout savoir ? interrogea le brun d'une toute petite voix.

_ _TOUT_ savoir, confirma Sirius. Combien d'enfants tu as... Tu as bien des enfants, hein ?

_ Euh... o...oui..., balbutia Harry.

_ Génial ! Je veux tout savoir sur eux ! Combien ils sont, qu'est-ce qu'ils aiment, qu'est-ce qu'ils détestent... Je veux tout savoir... Et bien sûr – _un large sourire étira ses lèvres_ –, je veux également tout savoir sur leur mère...

_ L... Leur _mère_..., s'étrangla Harry, son teint virant au livide quand il se rappela que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son parrain, il était toujours persuadé de son hétérosexualité.

_ Je veux _TOUT_ savoir sur elle..., confirma Sirius. Elle est sexy ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, _bien sûr_ qu'elle est sexy ! Je veux vraiment tout savoir sur ta bien-aimée. »

_« Comme le fait qu'elle a un pénis ?_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry._ Et de bonne taille en plus... ! »_

Bien sûr, Harry se gardait bien de dire ça.

« Et puis il n'y a pas que toi, poursuivit Sirius. Ron, Hermione, Remus... Je veux tout savoir sur eux aussi. »

L'ex-Gryffondor se tut pendant un moment avant qu'un sourire malicieux n'étire ses lèvres.

« Il y a une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que j'ai appris tout ce qu'il se passait ici, reprit-il à mi-voix. Je n'ai pas osé la poser avant mais à présent, je ne peux plus me retenir. »

Le ténébreux marqua une deuxième pause, l'air complètement surexcité.

« Et moi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Et... toi ? interrogea Harry.

_ J'ai aussi des enfants ?

_ Euh... oui..., répondit lentement le brun.

_ J'en étais sûr ! s'enthousiasma le ténébreux. Il faut _absolument_ que je les rencontre. Je veux TOUT savoir à leur propos ! À quoi ils ressemblent, ce qu'ils aiment, ce qu'ils détestent, s'ils ont... une personne qui fait battre leur cœur... Je veux tout savoir... ! Oh ! Est-ce mes enfants et les tiens s'entendent bien ?

_ Euh... oui... »

Après tout Scott était le meilleur ami d'Ézéchiel et Valentin sortait avec James alors on pouvait même dire qu'ils s'entendaient plus que bien.

« J'en étais _sûr_ ! s'enthousiasma Sirius. Oh, et ils s'entendent bien avec les enfants de Remus aussi ? Parce que Remus a bien des enfants, hein ?

_ Euh... Oui, Rem' a également eu des enfants...

_ Et ils s'entendent bien avec les nôtres ?

_ Euh... en quelque sorte... »

Même si les choses n'étaient pas au beau fixe entre Christopher, Valentin et James, leurs benjamins, Scott, Edward, William, Ethan et Dante s'entendaient plutôt bien alors...

« J'en étais sûr aussi ! Alala, on dirait que les Maraudeurs sont de retour ! Je suis sûr qu'ils s'amusent de la même manière que nous quand on avait leur âge !

_ Euh... peut-être pas _exactement_ de la même façon que vous..., contredit Harry d'une toute petite voix.

_ Ah ! Il faut vraiment que tu me briefes sur tout ça. Sans oublier ma femme...

_ T... Ta femme..., s'étrangla le brun.

_ Oui ! Je veux _tout_ savoir à son sujet ! »

_« Comme le fait qu'elle a également un pénis entre ses jambes ?_ pensa Harry_. Et que tu la détestes pour le moment ? Et que ce n'est pas une femme ? »_

« Est-ce qu'elle est sexy ? s'enquit Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, _bien sûr_ qu'elle est sexy ! Ça va vraiment être trop bien !

_ Euh... 'Rius tu... Tu es le seul à être venu ? interrogea fébrilement le Lion.

_ Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Remus est là, ainsi qu'Arthur et Molly... »

_« C'est Ron qui va être content... »_

« … la mère de Seamus... Bon bien sûr, quelques parasites se sont également ramenés.

_ Des parasites ?

_ Oui. Les Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, les Zabini... »

_« Ouèp. Ron va définitivement être **très** content... »_

« Mais bon, inutile de parler de malheur maintenant ! »

Sirius jeta un soudain coup d'œil à sa montre et il pâlit instantanément.

« Oh Merlin ! Je suis en retard pour la réunion avec McGonagall ! »

Il se tourna ensuite vers son filleul et lui adressa un large sourire.

« Je dois te laisser mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra très vite avec les autres et à ce moment-là, vous pourrez tous nous raconter... D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, finalement, Ron et Hermione se sont mariés ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? _Bien sûr_, qu'ils se sont mariés ! Allez, on se voit plus tard ! »

Et avant même que Harry n'ait eu le temps d'en placer une, son parrain disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, laissant le brun fébrile et... un _poil_ inquiet !

« Comment est-ce que je vais lui raconter tout ça sans qu'il pète un cable ? souffla-t-il craintivement à mi-voix. »

HPDMHPDM

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Prochain chapitre : Je vais essayer de le poster dans deux semaines entre le **27-29 septembre** mais je risque d'être en retard parce que je pars en vacance entre temps ^^ Et le prochain chapitre sera probablement un interlude parce qu'en ce moment j'ai un peu le syndrome de la page blanche :/


	43. interlude 5

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon voilà, comme je l'avais dit, ce chapitre est un interlude ^^

.

Merci à : Guest ; umiko13 ; Guest ; sasu-hime ; AlenaNakamura ; Guest ; Westyversionfrench ; Guest ; Guest ; YunJae87 ; Celeste31 ; Dracolina3 ; sheinny sparrow ; zalna ; elyne ; inconnue ; Lassa-Liam ; Loucat ; flopit28 ; rikokooo ; Guest ; malia ; Wolf Amme ; sam ; marjorie27 ; gaufrette27 ; draymi0ne-f0r-ever ; Yaoiii-fictiioonn ; Cricket32 ; Lamesis ; Elektra Black 2 ; Darkness -Light -Nothingness ; Minerve ; Sheehy ; Sheego ; Nescuik ; Kinstories ; pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent.

ainsi qu'à Vampire1803 (chap8, 23, 24, 25, 36, 37, 42), Sam (chap1), Guest (chap1, 2, 3, 4), Luffynette (chap8, 12, 14, 17, 20, 23, 27, 28, 33, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 41, 42) et Cacadeschamps (chap 1)

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Interlude 5 :

_._

« … et ensuite on aura notre troisième enfant... Ça te va, hein ? »

Assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le luxueux tapis de la salle de jeux des Black-Snape, Nathan programmait le déroulement de sa vie avec Dante. De leur premier baiser amoureux au nombre d'enfants qu'ils auraient.

En réponse à la question qui lui avait été posée, le visage de Dante se tordit dans une moue inquiète que le benjamin Zabini-Weasley trouva adorable.

« Je... tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? s'enquit le blond avec une toute petite voix. Alors que ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai accouché de notre deuxième ?

_ Mais oui ! assura Nathan. Comme ça nos enfants auront un âge proche et ils pourront plus facilement jouer ensemble ! »

Mais en face de lui, Dante ne semblait pas totalement convaincu. Et pour cause : s'il se référait à Severus quand il était enceint d'Elliot, après la naissance, il avait quand même été très fatigué !

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas définitif ! relativisa Nathan. On verra bien quand on y sera. Le plus important c'est notre mariage et qu'on ait au minimum trois enfants !

_ Euh... D'accord ! déclara finalement le benjamin Malfoy-Potter avec un grand sourire.

_ Promis-juré ? s'enquit le mulâtre.

_ Promis-juré ! assura Dante. »

Les yeux de Nathan s'éclairèrent vivement et un sourire calculé prit place sur son visage.

« Tu seras prêt à m'en faire le serment inviolable quand j'aurais ma baguette ? demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr ! »

Le benjamin Malfoy-Potter ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était un serment inviolable mais comme il avait l'intention de respecter sa parole, il pouvait bien le faire.

À l'entente de cette promesse, le sourire de Nathan s'élargit et en réponse, Dante lui adressa un sourire tellement lumineux que le métisse en eu le souffle coupé.

Après quelques secondes à admirer son vis-à-vis, Nathan replongea dans le jeu auquel ils étaient entrain de jouer, et Dante s'apprêta à suivre son exemple quand quelque chose sur le mur attira son attention. Et quand il posa les yeux dessus...

« AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! »

HPDMHPDM

Ron se versa lentement une tasse de café. C'était sa... Non, il n'arrivait même plus à tenir le compte tellement il en buvait ! Chacun avait sa technique pour rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible pour pouvoir bosser. Et pour lui, c'était le café.

Finalement, malgré le fait que Nathan tripotait Dante, Harry et Draco les avaient épargnés, Blaise et lui. Après avoir longuement réfléchi à une torture convenable, ils étaient venus à la conclusion qu'ils pouvaient encore être utiles pour ramener leurs enfants. De ce fait, ils avaient repoussé leur châtiment à plus tard - quoique le petit carnet dans lequel Draco ne cessait de griffonner les idées qui lui venaient à tout bout de champ avec sourire mauvais, ne le rassurait pas... Mais les deux époux Zabini-Weasley devaient néanmoins s'assurer que ce genre d'incident ne se répète plus ! Blaise et Ron avaient donc pris leur benjamin en tête à tête et lui avait longuement parlé de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non avec le blondinet. Nathan avait ensuite promis de rester tranquille mais ses parents n'en croyaient pas un mot.

Enfin bon, tant que Draco et Harry n'étaient pas au courant de ses agissements, on pouvait dire que ça passait.

Une brusque grimace tordit le visage du rouquin quand il sentit une gêne dans sa gorge. Il tenta de la réprimer, mais en vain, et il fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Même très étouffée, ce que le roux craignait arriva : il fut immédiatement assailli par un Harry à la mine très inquiète.

« Ça va ? s'enquit-il.

_ Oui, oui, assura Ron. J'avais juste une petite poussière dans la gorge et... »

Harry fronça les sourcils, pas rassuré pour un sou.

« Tu as bien pris tes potions ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui.

_ Tu te couvres bien au moins ? Le temps s'est beaucoup rafraîchi et...

_ Oui, je me couvre bien !

_ Tu es _sûr_ ? insista Harry. Parce que si tu attrapes froid...

_ Je sais ce qu'il va se passer si j'attrape froid ! le coupa sèchement Ron. Et c'est pour ça que je prends soin de bien me couvrir.

_ Tu es vraiment sûr ?

_ Mais oui ! J'ai plus de 90kg de muscles de mari pour s'en assurer !

_ … Alors peut-être que... tu... tu crois que _ça_ a récidivé et que... »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami se faisait vraiment trop de soucis pour rien. Entre lui et Blaise, il était servi ! Il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour être un tant soit peu rationnelle.

« Je vais _bien_ 'Ry. Je t'assure que ce n'étais qu'une inoffensive petite poussière. »

Toujours pas convaincu, Harry fit la moue.

« Tu sais quoi ? déclara-t-il brusquement. Je vais demander à Dray de t'ausculter. Dray… ! »

Pour l'empêcher d'aller chercher son époux, Ron posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Harry, je vais **bien**, lui assura-t-il. Je te le dirais si quelque chose se passait avec ma santé.

_ Oui mais ce matin tu toussais déjà et...

_ Herm' avait ouvert un livre vieux de 300 ans et j'ai eu de la poussière dans la gueule. Bien sûr que j'ai toussé ! Mais ça ne signifie rien. »

Malgré les dire de son ami, la moue de Harry s'accentua. Il se sentirait mieux si Draco l'examinait...

Le regard du Survivant s'illumina d'un seul coup quand il vit Blaise passer devant la porte de la cuisine et il s'empressa de l'appeler, sans prendre en compte les protestations de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le bistré une fois à leur niveau.

_ Rien, répondit Ron. C'était juste 'Ry qui...

_ Ron tousse, le coupa Harry. »

A ces mots, le basané tourna immédiatement un regard inquiet vers sa moitié.

« Tu tousses ? s'enquit-il.

_ J'avais une poussière dans la gorge ! se justifia Ron.

_ Mais ce matin aussi il toussait, répliqua Harry.

_ Et hier soir aussi..., ajouta Blaise la mine soucieuse. »

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais ça ne veut strictement rien dire ! s'exclama-t-il. C'était soit à cause de poussières, soit parce que j'avais avalé de travers !

_ Tu veux que je demande à Dray de t'examiner ? interrogea Blaise.

_ Mais _non_ ! Je vais _bien_ et... »

Le basané prit tendrement le visage de son homme en coupe entre ses mains et il vissa son regard dans le sien.

« Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? insista-t-il. Tu n'aurais pas attrapé froid, dis-moi ? Parce que je t'avais bien dit de mettre ton écharpe et...

_ Blaise ! interrompit Ron. Je ne suis _pas_ malade ! »

Mais le rouquin soupira en voyant très clairement dans les yeux de sa moitié qu'elle n'était pas convaincue.

Ron détestait quand Blaise se mettait dans un tel état de stress. Surtout quand il n'y avait pas lieu d'être stressé ! Encore heureux qu'il n'était pas enceint parce que dans ce cas, le bistré aurait été à la limite de l'apoplexie !

« Blaise je...

_ Si tout va bien, tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas vouloir que Dray t'examine, si ? le coupa Blaise.

_ Mais je...

_ Excellente idée, intervint Harry. Dray… ! »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que tout allait bien mais ce fut le moment que choisit le blond pour faire son entrée.

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils en voyant la mine inquiète de son amour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.

_ Ron tousse, répondit Harry.

_ Tu tousses ? demanda Draco à l'intention de Ron. »

Le roux soupira.

« Je prends mes médicaments, je me couvre, le fait que je tousse ne veut rien dire, répondit-il. »

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent néanmoins.

« … Je vais quand même t'ausculter pour être absolument sûr, décréta-t-il après un silence.

_ Mais... »

Sans laisser au rouquin le temps d'en placer une, Draco l'attrapa fermement par le poignet et le tira hors de la cuisine.

Blaise suivit son amour du regard, et quand il eut disparu de son champ de vision, il lâcha un profond soupir.

« J'espère que..., commença-t-il. »

« AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Harry sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son benjamin. Mais avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche, un poids sauta dans ses bras que Harry eut tout juste le temps de rattraper.

Complètement paniqué, les yeux du petit garçon étaient embués de larmes et il tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon poussin ? s'enquit Harry. »

Ledit poussin essaya de répondre mais entre ses sanglots, son Papa ne comprit pas un mot.

Harry voulut l'écarter un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux mais les pleurs de Dante redoublèrent aussitôt et il resserra son étreinte autour du cou de son Papa.

« Ok, ok, je ne te bouge pas, rassura-t-il immédiatement. »

Harry se mit ensuite à caresser tendrement le dos de son fils et à lui faire des bisous pour l'aider à se calmer.

« Ça va aller, assura-t-il. Ça va aller. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour savoir ce qui avait mis dans cet état - car il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait avoir cet effet-là sur Dante. Et Harry savait qu'il devait s'en occuper le plus vite possible.

« Tu m'excuses un instant, dit Harry à l'intention de Blaise. »

Le bistré hocha la tête, laissant Harry quitter la cuisine pour entrer dans la salle de jeux et déclenchant par la même occasion, une nouvelle crise de tremblements de la part de son benjamin.

« 'Veux pas... y... y retourner, sanglotant le blondinet.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon poussin, ça va aller. »

Redoublant de caresses pour rassurer son fils, Harry pénétra dans la salle de jeux et son regard se posa immédiatement sur Nathan, qui n'avait pas bougé du tapis. Comprenant l'objet de sa venue, le benjamin Zabini-Weasley lui montra du doigt ce qui avait provoqué la panique de Dante.

Harry lâcha un discret soupir quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait : sur le mur, il y avait une petite araignée.

Avec une certaine difficulté, Harry parvint à détacher son benjamin de lui et à le déposer sur le fauteuil, à l'opposé de l'araignée.

« T... Tu... Tu ne vas pas la tuer, hein ? s'enquit Dante en reniflant. »

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres devant l'adorable bouille du petit blond. Même les yeux bouffis par les larmes, le nez coulant coulant un peu et reniflant par intermittence, il restait craquant.

Le brun sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya le nez de son fils.

« Non, je ne la tuerai pas, promit-il. »

Non, le brun ne ferait pas cette erreur deux fois...

FLASH-BACK

« Hiii ! »

Harry sursauta et par reflex, il abattit son journal sur l'araignée qui était soudainement apparue devant lui.

« Tu l'as tuée ? s'enquit une petite voix inquiète. »

Harry se tourna vers l'origine de l'interpellation et il se retrouva ainsi devant un Dante à la mine effarée. Ses sourcils étaient froncés d'inquiétude et il semblait être sur le point de pleurer.

« Euh... oui..., répondit le brun. »

A ces mots, la lèvre inférieure de Dante se mit dangereusement à trembler.

« E... Elle est morte... ? geignit Dante. A... Alors tous les membres de sa famille... i... ils... »

Le blondinet ne termina pas sa phrase et éclata en sanglot.

« Oh, poussin… ! s'exclama Harry en s'empressant de prendre son benjamin dans ses bras pour le consoler.

_ I... Ils vont être dévastés… ! sanglota Dante de plus belle. Tu... Tu imagines comment ses parents vont se sentir… ? Et puis ses amis et ses enfants… !»

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, les sanglots du petit blond redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Ssshh... Calme-toi mon poussin, consola Harry en caressant tendrement les fins cheveux platines de son fils. Ce n'est qu'une araignée et...

_ _**Quoi**_ ?! s'offusqua le petit blond en visant un regard indigné dans celui de son Papa. C'est un être vivant ! Avec un cœur qui bat, des parents qui l'ont mis au monde et...

_ Ok, ok, ok ! céda Harry. Je... Tu as raison, c'est un être vivant comme les autres... Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que sa famille va... plutôt bien prendre la nouvelle... »

Mais sa tentative pour aider son fils à se sentir mieux échoua puisque Dante ne pleura que plus fort entre ses bras.

« C'est pas vrai ! pleurnicha le petit blond. Si quelque chose t'arrivait à toi ou à Père, moi je... »

Mais une fois encore, Dante ne put finir sa phrase.

Redoublant de caresses pour consoler son benjamin, Harry lâcha un discret soupir. Il n'y avait vraiment que Dante pour se mettre dans un état pareil pour une simple araignée. Il était sûr que dès qu'il aurait fait le lien entre les animaux gambadant dans la nature et la viande qu'il retrouvait dans son assiette, le benjamin Malfoy-Potter deviendrait végétarien !

« Mais non je suis sûr que... Je connais cette espèce d'araignée ! inventa Harry. Et je sais qu'elles sont très, très, très solitaires. Elles n'ont ni famille, ni amis ! Alors...

_ Alors elle est morte sans même avoir eu l'occasion de dépasser cette condition et de trouver l'amour de sa vie et fonder une famille ? chouina Dante. Et que personne ne se soucis d'elle ? Même pas une amie. Et qu'elle est morte seule et… et… »

Les pleurs de Dante gagnèrent en intensité.

« Mais non mon cœur, consola Harry en resserrant son étreinte sur son benjamin. Je... Je suis sûr que... qu'elle avait une amie. »

Dante renifla doucement et il se décala de son père pour plonger ses yeux humides de larmes dans les yeux émeraudes de son Papa.

« C'est vrai ? s'enquit-il avec une toute petite voix.

_ Mais oui ! confirma Harry. Et je suis certain qu'avec son amie, elle a vécu une très, très belle vie ! »

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent en silence, durant lesquelles Dante se calma un peu, réfléchissant aux paroles de son Papa.

« A… Alors… Il faudrait peut-être lui annoncer, non ? demanda-t-il.

_ Annoncer quoi à qui ?

_ Bah, annoncer à l'araignée que son amie est morte… ! répondit Dante comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. C'est le moins qu'on le puisse faire... »

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Tu... Tu veux qu'on parte à la recherche de l'amie de l'araignée pour lui annoncer sa mort… ? répéta-t-il lentement avec des yeux ronds. »

Dante acquiesça vigoureusement.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais en plongeant dans les yeux humides de son benjamin, il sut que s'il ne le faisait pas, son fils allait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et qu'il déprimerait pendant des jours.

Le brun soupira.

« D'accord, accepta-t-il finalement. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son fils !

xx

« Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on fait ça ? »

Harry accorda un regard las à son époux.

« Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, promit-il. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que ça permettra à Dante de ne plus avoir sa petite bouille triste. »

Draco poussa alors un profond soupir avant de reprendre les recherches.

À peine rentrer du travail, son mari lui avait sauté dessus – et pas dans le sens qu'il appréciait ! Apparemment il était urgent de trouver une araignée pour pouvoir calmer leur benjamin.

Le problème était que, même si leur maison ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'à autre chose, le côté maniaque du blond faisait qu'il était assez rare d'y trouver des insectes. Donc leurs recherches étaient loin d'être simples...

« Vous l'avez trouvée ? s'enquit une petite voix. »

Harry se tourna vers Dante qui avait pris soin de rester à l'extérieur du grenier.

« Pas encore mon poussin, répondit-il le brun. »

« Non mais je te jure, bougonna Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne fait pas pour nos enfants... »

Un sourire attendri sur les lèvres, Harry opina en silence.

« J'en ai trouvé une ! se réjouit soudainement le brun, quelques minutes plus tard en s'empressant de la capturer.

_ Tu crois que ça va le faire ? s'enquit Draco en se rapprochant de son homme.

_ C'est une _araignée_ ! Et puis c'est de Dante qu'on parle là.

_ Moui, tu as raison. »

Les deux adultes sortirent ensuite du grenier et ils s'agenouillèrent près d'un Dante loin d'être rassuré par la proximité d'une araignée vivante.

« Vous... Vous être sûr que c'est bien son amie ? s'enquit-il sans s'approcher de trop près des mains de son Papa.

_ J'en suis persuadé, confirma Harry.

_ Alors tu... tu... vas lui annoncer maintenant ? lui demanda Dante.

_ Euh... Je suppose que oui... »

Harry se racla ensuite la gorge, un peu mal-à-l'aise à l'idée de s'adresser à un arachnide, puis il se pencha au-dessus de ses mains, où sa prisonnière tentait tant bien que mal de s'échapper. Et le fait que son époux cachait avec peine le fait qu'il était mort de rire ne l'aidait pas.

« Euh..., reprit-il d'une voix hésitante. J'ai... j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que... que ton amie est... décédée... Je... malheureusement je... l'ai tuée avec mon journal, par réflexe... Toutes... mes condoléances ? »

Dante ne put retenir un petit cri face au moment fatidique.

« C... Comment est-ce qu'elle le prend ? s'enquit-il immédiatement. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur l'araignée qui gambadait dans sa main, toujours à la recherche d'une sortie.

« Euh... de mon point de vue, elle a l'air de le prendre plutôt bien..., répondit-il. »

Draco pouffa de nouveau de rire et Harry le fusilla immédiatement du regard avant d'adresser à Dante un sourire rassurant.

« Oui, elle semble aller bien, confirma-t-il. »

Le visage de Dante se rasséréna.

« De toute façon, je pense que l'enterrement lui permettra de faire définitivement son deuil, déclara-t-il.

_ _L'enterrement_ ? interrogea Harry.

_ L'enterrement de l'araignée que tu as tuée, répondit tranquillement le petit blond, comme si ça allait de soi. »

Devant l'air incrédule de ses parents, les yeux de Dante commencèrent automatiquement à se remplir de larmes.

« Vous... vous voulez juste... la jeter à la poubelle ? geignit-il. Et laisser son corps à l'abandon et...

_ Bien sûr que non, mon cœur ! le rassura aussitôt Harry tandis que Draco prenait leur benjamin dans ses bras. »

Et quand le brun croisa le regard de son époux, ils surent tous les deux que pour calmer Dante, encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

xx

« Nous sommes tous réuni ici, en l'honneur de la mort de... d'une... _araignée_... »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres : même le maître de cérémonie était complètement déstabilisé.

Toute la famille Malfoy-Potter était rassemblée dans le jardin autour d'un petit trou. Une petite bouille triste imprégnait les traits de Dante alors que Draco tenait une minuscule boite entre ses mains où reposait l'araignée morte, et que Harry tenait une autre boite dans laquelle son ''amie'' était.

« C'est le truc le plus stupide qu'on est jamais fait..., bougonna Ézéchiel. »

Draco fusilla immédiatement son fils du regard pour le faire taire. Bien sûr, il était conscient que ce qu'ils faisaient était stupide, mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour consoler son sensible benjamin.

« Je... Je pense qu'on devrait tous dire un mot... pour conclure, déclara Dante.

_ Pas moyen, grogna Ézéchiel.

_ Ssshh ! fit Draco à son encontre.

_ Bon..., amorça Harry. Je... je pense que je vais commencer... Je... Je suis vraiment désolé de... de t'avoir... écrasée avec mon journal, dit-il à l'intention de l'araignée.

_ C'est _vraiment_ trop débile, ronchonna Ézéchiel.

_ _Ssshh_ ! répéta Draco.

_ Bon... poursuivit Harry. À qui le tour ? »

xx

« Papa. »

L'enterrement s'était terminé à peine quelques heures plus tôt et tout le monde était rentré. Dante paraissait aller mieux, mais Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il s'était complètement remis de la mort de l'araignée.

« Oui mon cœur, dit-il à l'intention du petit blond à la mine soucieuse qui s'était rapproché de lui.

_ Tu… Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais... faire quelque chose ? Je veux dire... du côté juridique ? »

Harry regarda son benjamin avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu... Tu veux que je me fasse _juger_ pour ce que j'ai fait ? interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

_ Ben... tu as quand même tué un être vivant... ! justifia Dante. Tu ne peux pas... juste t'en sortir ! Ce n'est pas juste ! »

Et en plongeant dans les perles grises de Dante, Harry sut qu'il était tout à fait sérieux, et que s'il essayait de le faire changer d'avis, il éclaterait de nouveau en sanglot pour une durée indéterminée.

Harry poussa un profond soupir : où allait-il bien pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui le condamnerait pour avoir écrasé une araignée ?

« Tu... Je ne pense que tu devras aller en prison pour ça, poursuivit Dante. Mais... peut-être que tu dois... payer une amande... Oh ! On pourrait demander à Oncle Blaise ! Il doit savoir ce qu'il faut faire, lui !

_ Tu... veux qu'on demande de l'aide à Oncle Blaise ? répéta lentement Harry.

_ Bah oui. »

Harry papillota dubitativement les yeux. Son fils voulait déranger l'avocat le plus réputé de tout Londres, qui était payé une somme astronomique de l'heure, pour une histoire d'araignée ! Surtout que, comme d'habitude, en ce moment, le basané était très occupé.

« Poussin, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, Oncle Blaise est très occupé et...

_ Alors tu vas rester impuni ? chouina Dante. Justice ne sera pas rendu et... »

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, la lèvre inférieure de Dante commença à trembler dangereusement. Afin d'éviter une nouvelle crise de larmes, Harry s'empressa de prendre son benjamin dans ses bras.

« Ne pleure pas mon cœur. On... on va aller voir Oncle Blaise...

_ C'est vrai ? s'enquit Dante en reniflant.

_ Mais oui mon poussin. »

Et tandis que le brun serrait son fils entre ses bras et caressait tendrement son dos, il soupira aussi discrètement que possible : il espérait vraiment que Blaise avait un petit trou dans son emploi du temps...

xx

« Hum, excusez-moi. »

Quand la secrétaire tartinée de maquillage leva les yeux vers Harry, un immense sourire s'étala immédiatement sur son visage.

« M. Potter-Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est immense un _plaisir_ de vous voir ! »

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Dante, qui tenait son Papa par la main, et son sourire devint encore plus grand.

« _Bonjour toi_ ! dit-elle sur un ton exagérément enjoué. »

Un peu intimidé, le petit blondinet fit de son mieux pour se cacher derrière la jambe de son Papa.

« Dis bonjour Dante, l'encouragea Harry.

_ B... Bonjour, murmura timidement le benjamin Malfoy-Potter.

_ Oh ! Il est _a-do-rable_ ! s'extasia encore la secrétaire.

_ Merci, dit simplement Harry. »

Une fois les formalités dites, la secrétaire se décida enfin à s'enquérir du sujet de leur visite.

« Euhm... Je voudrais savoir s'il était possible de s'entretenir avec M. Zabini-Weasley, expliqua le brun. »

Le visage de la secrétaire se tordit alors en une grimace.

« Oh, fit-elle. C'est qu'il est au beau milieu d'un procès vraiment très important et... »

En voyant le visage embêté de Harry, la moue de la jeune femme s'accentua. Ne pas pouvoir accéder à la requête du Suivant l'ennuyait de toute évidence beaucoup.

Une idée lui vint brusquement à l'esprit, illuminant ses yeux par la même occasion.

« Peut-être aurez-vous une chance de le voir lors de sa pause déjeuné ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle s'empressa de feuilleter un énorme carnet en cuir noir.

Mais le grand sourire qui s'était épanoui sur ses lèvres perdit presque aussitôt toute son intensité :

« Oh, fit-elle de nouveau. Apparemment, M. Zabini-Weasley n'a pas prévu de déjeuner aujourd'hui... Votre requête est-elle vraiment très importante ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre que non, mais il s'arrêta avant d'avoir prononcé un mot quand il plongea dans les yeux gris inquiets de son fils. Pour lui, l'affaire était d'une importance capitale !

Le brun soupira.

« Plus ou moins, répondit-il pour ne pas peiner son benjamin.

_ Bon, dans ce cas il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Henrietta ! »

Une jeune femme brune fit aussitôt son entrée.

« Oui ? s'enquit-elle.

_ Emmène M. Potter-Malfoy et son fils dans le bureau de M. Zabini-Weasley, s'il-te-plaît.

_ Entendu. »

La secrétaire se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, puisque votre requête est importante, je me charge de prévenir M. Zabini-Weasley. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire que sa requête n'était pas si importante que ça et que si Blaise était vraiment occupé, il ne fallait pas le déranger, mais la jeune femme était déjà partie.

xx

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry quand son regard se posa sur les photos de famille joliment encadrées que Blaise avait placées sur son bureau. Sur l'une, ils étaient tous dans le jardin, profitant d'une journée chaude et ensoleillée, et sur l'autre, Ron, seul, était endormi dans leur lit.

Harry se recula ensuite dans le large et confortable fauteuil du basané et il jeta un coup d'œil à Dante qui était sagement assis dans l'un des fauteuils réservés aux clients.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser passer l'avocat de renom tant attendu.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! déclara-t-il. Roseline m'a dit que c'était important... »

Avisant de Dante, assis sur l'un des fauteuils, Blaise lui accorda un sourire lumineux. Ledit sourire perdit néanmoins en intensité à la vue de la petite mine du garçonnet.

« Tout va bien avec lui ? s'enquit-il auprès de Harry. »

Le brun se leva lentement de son fauteuil et vint s'appuyer contre le bureau du bistré.

« C'est ce qui nous amène justement. »

Et après une brève hésitation, il lui raconta toute l'histoire.

Quand il eut fini, Blaise le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Donc..., reprit-il lentement. Tu es entrain de me dire que... tu m'as interrompu... pendant un procès _extrêmement_ difficile... parce que tu as écrasé... une araignée... »

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent dans un sourire s'excuse tandis qu'il désignait discrètement Dante du menton.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Blaise acquiesça. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour rassurer Dante parfois !

Le basané poussa un long soupir et passa ses mains sur son visage. Dire qu'il était au beau milieu d'une affaire difficile qu'il était, en plus, entrain de perdre ! M'enfin, tant qu'il était là...

« Bon, fit-il. Si je me souviens bien... la peine encourue pour un tel crime est... »

_« Absolument rien_, pensa-t-il._ »_

Mais bien sûr, il se garderait bien de dire ça au petit garçon blond tout inquiet qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Euh... 'Ry tu vas devoir... faire un don... à l'organisme de Protection des Animaux. Euh... Tu vas devoir payer... la somme de... la somme connue par tous les adultes. »

Il demanda ensuite silencieusement à Harry si c'était suffisant et ce dernier le remercia par un léger sourire. Le brun posa ensuite ses yeux sur son fils dont le visage s'était beaucoup rasséréné.

« Tu vas pouvoir payer, hein papa ? s'enquit-il.

_ Mais bien sûr mon poussin. Tu te sens mieux à présent ? »

Pour toute réponse, un large sourire étira les lèvres du benjamin Malfoy-Potter. Sourire auquel Harry se fit une joie de répondre. _Enfin_, tout ceci allait prendre fin.

xx

Et c'est ainsi que l'après-midi même :

« Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter-Malfoy et... j'aimerai faire un don. »

Fin du FLASH-BACK

Et ce n'était pas la pire expérience qu'ils avaient eu dû aux insectes !

FLASH-BACK

Harry frémit en sentant l'une des mains de son amour se glisser sous son T-shirt.

« Dray, je ne peux pas rester entre tes bras sans que tu ne me tripotes ? »

Pour toute réponse, Draco grogna et approfondit sa caresse. Harry s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux afin d'en profiter pleinement mais une puissante détonation l'en empêcha et le fit sursauter, lui et son époux. Leurs deux fils aînés déboulèrent ensuite comme des fous dans le salon, complètement paniqués.

« Euh... il y a eu un petit problème avec notre potion, expliqua James. Et maintenant... on est en quelque sorte envahi par des blattes...

_ Des _blattes_ ! s'exclamèrent de concert Harry et Draco les yeux exorbités. »

Et avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, un cri suraigu retentit – qu'ils identifièrent tous deux comme provenant de Lily – et qui fut immédiatement suivi d'un bruit sourd. Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard :

« Tu l'as tuée ? s'enquit une petite voix tremblotante. »

xx

Et c'est ainsi que plus tard dans l'après-midi...

« Nous sommes tous rassemblés ici en l'honneur de la mort de... 700...

_ 689, corrigea Harry.

_ 689 blattes, répéta le maître de cérémonie.

_ Correction : _ça_ c'est le truc le plus stupide qu'on est jamais fait, bougonna Ézéchiel.

_ _Sshh_ ! fit Draco à son encontre. »

xx

Et encore plus tard dans la journée...

« Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter-Malfoy et je souhaiterai faire un don au nom de ma famille... »

Fin du FLASH-BACK

La mort des 689 blattes avait vraiment secoué Dante et il avait mis plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre. À se demander comment quelqu'un ayant aussi peur des insectes pouvait être aussi concerné par leur survie... !

Et encore, il ne parlait pas de ce qu'il avait dû inventer comme mensonge pour le consoler de la mort des cochons-d'inde d'Ézéchiel ! Il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient dû tous les rapporter à l'animalerie car ils avaient un problème de santé. Et pour finir, il lui avait dit qu'ils n'en achetaient plus parce que la perte de ses précédents cochons-d'inde avait trop traumatisé Ézéchiel et qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter une autre déception. Résultat : le blondinet avait collé son frère pendant des jours en lui répétant que s'il voulait parler, il était là pour lui. Ce qui avait causé l'exaspération du ténébreux... ! Honnêtement, il n'y avait vraiment que Dante pour faire quelque chose comme ça.

Alors _non_, Harry n'allait pas tuer cette araignée !

Le brun se dirigea donc vers l'arachnide qui faisait tant débat, il la saisit puis il la fit sortir par la fenêtre en prenant soin à ce que Dante ne manque rien de ses actions.

« C'est bon ? lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eu terminé. »

Le benjamin acquiesça mais il semblait toujours autant bouleversé. Harry le pris donc dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Sans même s'occuper de Nathan, Harry entra dans la salon où Draco, Blaise et Ron étaient réunis.

« Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il immédiatement en posant son regard sur son meilleur ami.

_ Oui tout va bien ! lui répondit Ron. »

Harry jeta néanmoins un regard inquiet vers son époux qui confirma en silence.

« Je vous avais bien dit que j'allais bien, ronchonna le roux. »

Une fois la question du rouquin réglée, les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent quand il s'aperçut de la tête de son benjamin.

« Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon poussin ? s'enquit-il.

_ Un araignée, lui expliqua Harry en lui mettant le petit blond dans les bras. Je m'en suis occupé mais il est toujours assez secoué.

_ Oh, fit Draco en serrant son fils – qui avait aussitôt niché sa tête dans son cou. »

A peine quelques instants plus tard, Nathan déboula dans le salon. Il repéra aussitôt Dante, il se planta devant Draco et lui demanda :

« Il peut descendre ? »

Et alors que Draco lui expliquait par A plus B pourquoi il ne lâcherait pas Dante - même si ce dernier en avait manifestement envie -, le regard de Harry dériva ensuite pour se poser sur son parrain.

Un peu à l'écart du groupe, un sourire béa était dessiné sur le visage de Sirius Black-Snape. Et Harry sut ce qu'il regardait avec tant d'attention sans même regarder.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, le brun s'approcha de son parrain.

« Encore entrain de baver sur ton mari ? interrogea-t-il avec un petit air malicieux.

_ Il est tellement magnifique, souffla Sirius sans même prendre la peine de regarder son filleul. »

En effet, à quelques pas de lui, Severus discutait avec Elliot qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le petit garçon était entrain de manger un gâteau au chocolat.

« … et après, Daddy m'a emmené chez 'Ryry, disait-il. Après, avec 'Ryry, on a fait un gâteau au chocolat. Et il est bon le gâteau. C'est le gâteau que je suis entrain de manger. Tiens, goûte le gâteau. »

Sur ce, le benjamin fourra un bout de gâteau dans la bouche de son Papa.

« Mmm, il est bon ! complimenta le potioniste. Et c'est toi qui l'a fait en plus !

_ Avec 'Ryry, confirma le petit garçon. 'Ryry il fait super bien les gâteaux. Ils sont toujours bons les gâteaux de 'Ryry. Pas comme les gâteaux de Blaise qui donnent envie de faire caca. »

Le sourire de Sirius gagna en intensité.

« Je veux un quatrième enfant..., souffla-t-il.

_ Laisse-moi deviner : Sev' ne veut pas. »

Le sourire de Sirius se tordit en une grimace.

« Il dit que trois, c'est amplement suffisant, grogna-t-il.

_ C'est exactement ce que dit Dray... ! se lamenta Harry. »

Sirius tiqua à l'entente de cette phrase : cela signifiait-il que le brun n'était pas enceint tout compte fait ?

Ledit brun poussa un profond soupir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que nos époux nous mettent toujours des bâtons dans les roues ? bougonna-t-il. C'est la même chose avec Ron et Blaise... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était eux qui portaient l'enfant ! »

Sirius fit la moue.

« J'aimerai bien, moi, que Sev' porte un troisième enfant, contredit-il. La grossesse lui va tellement bien... »

A ces mots, Harry explosa de rire.

« ''_La grossesse lui va tellement bien_'', répéta-t-il, incrédule. Tu te fous de moi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu dois bien avouer que lorsqu'il est enceint, Sev' est d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude et qu'il devient _vraiment, __**vraiment**_ très méchant... ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé avec le première année ?

FLASH-BACK

Severus poussa un long et profond soupir de lassitude. Il sentait le mal de tête pointer... Et quelque chose lui disait que celui-là allait être phénoménal !

« Vous savez, chaque jour que Merlin fait que je passe dans cette école, je me réveille en me disant qu'il y a encore de l'espoir et que l'ensemble des étudiants qui s'entassent ici ne sont pas tous que des dégénérés congénitaux bons à jeter à la poubelle. Mais voyez-vous, ce sont les personnes comme vous qui me confortent dans ma première opinion.

» Le contenu de votre soit disant ''essai'' en est une preuve flagrante ! La simple lecture de votre écriture maladroite, bâclée et pratiquement illisible me donne _littéralement_ envie de pleurer du sang. Votre _torchon_ n'est qu'un ramassis de _sottises_ plus _aberrantes_ les unes que les autres ! Et il montre parfaitement à quel point vous n'êtes qu'un abrutit congénital qui a moins qu'un petit pois entre les deux oreilles... ! C'en est même étonnant que vous arriviez à aligner plus de deux pas sans vous cogner contre tout ce qui se trouve sur votre chemin.

» Vous êtes un raté ! Une bactérie ! Une erreur de la nature qui n'aboutira jamais à rien dans sa vie et qui ne restera qu'un misérable minable qui ne fera que rester coller à ses parents à la manière d'une horrible sangsue.

» En fait, c'est même plutôt bien que vous n'ayez qu'un semblant de cerveau parce que de cette manière, vous mourrez sans doute rapidement d'une manière des plus stupides. Et vous pouvez être sûr que personne ne vous regrettera, ni même ne vous pleurera une seule seconde. Tout le monde sera plus que _ravi_ de votre disparition. Et vos parents ne feront pas exception à la règle ! Non, ils ne seront qu'extrêmement _soulagés_ d'être relevés d'un aussi lourd fardeau qu'est votre pitoyable existence ! »

Le professeur de potions marqua ensuite une pause durant laquelle il toisa avec un dégoût palpable son élève, choqué, et au bord des larmes.

« Maintenant, hors de ma vue ! croassa-t-il. »

Des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues, l'élève avait à peine fait quelques pas que Severus le rappela :

« Oh fait, bien sûr, vous écopez de la note la plus basse. »

Fin du FLASH-BACK

« C'était le tout premier cours du pauvre première année ! rappela Harry. Il avait été tellement traumatisé qu'il était resté cloîtré dans son dortoir pendant plusieurs jours et qu'il avait demandé à Dumbledore s'il pouvait rentrer rentrer chez lui... ! Et je ne parle pas de ce que Sev' a sorti aux parents quand il s'était fait convoquer pour une réunion ! »

Sirius fit la moue. Il était vrai que lorsqu'il était enceint, son mari pouvait se montrer un peu... hargneux.

« Ok, Sev' peut être un peu aigri quand il est enceint..., admit-il.

_ _**Un peu**_ ? se moqua Harry. Même avec toi il est absolument abjecte !

_ **Hé** ! Il est loin d'être le seul à qui les hormones jouent des tours, opposa Sirius. Dans la famille des hommes enceints colériques, je choisis Draco. »

A ce moment-là, la bouche de Harry se tordit en une grimace. Il était vrai que, lorsqu'il était enceint, Draco pouvait se montrer... un _tantinet_ susceptible...

FLASH-BACK

« _Quoi_ ? croassa l'Héritier Malfoy. Oui, je sais : j'ai pris un peu de poids. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me regarder comme si une corne me poussait sur le front… ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisamment dur pour moi ? De voir mon magnifique corps se transformer en une... chose énorme et laide ? De savoir que je n'exciterai plus personne, et même plus Harry ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisamment dur sans que tout le monde me dévisage en sachant très bien ce que vous pensez tout bas… ! Parce que j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu de compassion au lieu de moqueries incessantes… ! J'étais super sexy et maintenant je ne suis plus qu'une... grosse baleine hideuse... Alors merci mais tes remarques, tu te les gardes ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, le blond quitta furieusement la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Sirius plus qu'abasourdi : tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait gentiment demandé au blond de se décaler un peu sur la droite pour qu'il puisse passer et qu'en réponse, ce dernier l'avait littéralement incendié.

Avisant de Harry non loin de lui, Sirius l'interpella.

« Euh..., Draco est enceint ? s'enquit-il.

_ Hum, hum, acquiesça le brun en sachant pertinemment comment son parrain avait été mis sur la voie bien que son amoureux n'ait pas encore pris le moindre gramme.

_ Eh bien..., félicitation pour votre futur bébé..., bredouilla-t-il.

_ Merci, soupira Harry en se demandant comment il allait faire pour supporter son époux pendant 9 mois. »

Fin du FLASH-BACK

« Ok, Draco est sujet à des sautes d'humeurs quand il est enceint ! avoua Harry. Mais il est loin d'être le pire ! Dans la catégorie des sautes d'humeurs monstres, je choisis Dean... »

FLASH-BACK

Dean éclata bruyamment de rire.

« Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, dit-il à l'intention de Seamus.

_ Tant que ça te fait rire, c'est bon pour moi, déclara l'Irlandais avec un sourire lumineux. »

Les deux amants plongèrent ensuite dans le regard l'un de l'autre avec tendresse, et ils se dévorèrent du regard pendant plusieurs minutes avec passion.

« Je t'aime Dean..., souffla le blond.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Seamus. »

Puis, dans un élan d'affection, Dean et Seamus s'embrassèrent amoureusement pendant un petit moment.

Mais le sourire épanoui de Dean disparu presque aussitôt quand il s'aperçut de quelque chose qui était loin de lui faire plaisir.

« Tu as une belle vue ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

_ Q... Quoi ? dit Seamus, surpris.

_ Le mec derrière moi que tu mattes, expliqua le noir sur un ton détaché. Il te procure une belle vue suffisante ?

_ Mais je... je ne regarde personne... ! se défendit aussitôt Seamus, plus que surpris par l'accusation de sa moitié.

_ _Bien sûr_ ! C'est moi qui suis fou !

_ Je n'ai pas dit que...

_ Bien sûr ! Je ne suis que ton pauvre stupide, attardé mental et gros fiancé !

_ Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit ! Je...

_ Et vu que je ne suis qu'un pauvre con, bouffi et que physiquement, je te fais gerber, il est tout à fait normal que tu cherches quelqu'un de plus plaisant à te mettre sous les yeux !

_ Mais...

_ Mais dis-toi bien une chose : si je suis aussi _bouffi_, c'est parce que je porte _ton_ enfant, Seamus. _Ton_ enfant !

_ Je... je sais et je...

_ Mais tu sais quoi ? Si tu en as déjà marre de ta famille, ne te gêne pas, va baiser d'autres mecs !

_ Mais Dean...

_ Va t'amuser ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me débrouillerai. Avec _ton_ enfant. Je... Je me chercherai un petit travail, s'il le faut je vendrai mon cul dans la rue, mais je m'en sortirai...

_ Mais Dean...

_ De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose à foutre de moi… ! Je pourrais crever dans un caniveau que...

_ Mais...

_ Mais tu sais quoi ? Va te faire _foutre_ Seamus ! Parce que je m'en sortirai _mille_ fois mieux sans toi ! _Mille_ fois mieux… ! Et toi aussi tu t'en sortiras mieux sans une _grosse vache_ hideuse à tes côtés. Tu seras heureux... avec un autre que moi... Et ça sera mieux... Parce que je ne te mérite pas... ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, le noir plongea sa tête entre ses mains et il éclata en sanglots.

Complètement déstabilisé par la brusque saute d'humeur de son homme, Dean lança un regard mi-hagard, mi-désespéré à Harry qui se trouvait devant lui. Pas plus avancé que lui, le brun ne put que hausser les épaules.

Un peu perdu, le blond pris tendrement sa moitié dans ses bras, dans une tentative pour le calmer. Étreinte dont Dean se défit instantanément d'un mouvement d'épaules.

« Me touche pas, geignit-il. Je ne mérite pas que tu me touches. Je suis une personne affreuse !

_ Mais non...

_ Mais si ! Je suis insupportable et je ressemble à rien. Je... Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi. Je suis pathétique...

_ Dean... »

Seamus tenta de reprendre son âme-sœur dans ses bras mais ce dernier le repoussa très abruptement.

« Je t'ai dit de ne _**pas**_ me toucher ! grogna-t-il en plongeant un soudain regard furieux dans celui de son amoureux. Putain, c'est vraiment trop te demander de respecter ce je que je veux ? Au lieu d'être aussi égoïste et nombriliste que d'habitude ?

_ M... Mais Dean...

_ Tu sais quoi ? _Va en enfer_, Seamus ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Dean se leva furieusement de table et s'en alla.

Complètement sur le cul, Seamus jeta à Harry un nouveau regard perdu. Ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire, Harry haussa les épaules pour la seconde fois.

Finalement, Seamus préféra ne pas laisser sa moitié seule dans cet état, et alla à sa recherche.

Fin du FLASH-BACK

« En terme de saute d'humeur, Dean est le pire, pouffa Harry.

_ Sans aucun doute, confirma Sirius. C'est dans ces moments-là que l'expression ''ne fais pas ton Dean'' prend tout son sens... Mais au moins, ça montre à quel point Seamus l'aime, puisqu'il arrive à le supporter.

_ Comme tu dis... »

Les deux adultes se turent ensuite pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un petit sourire amusé n'étire les lèvres de Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea immédiatement Harry.

_ Mmm... Je me disais juste qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à devenir un peu... _spéciaux_ quand ils sont enceints... »

Sirius jeta ensuite à son filleul un regard pétillant de malice.

« Quoi ? demanda Harry.

_ 'Ry, dans la catégorie satyriasique..., insinua Sirius.

_ Je... je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit innocemment le brun.

_ Ah non ? 'Ry, tu dois bien avouer que lorsque tu es enceint... tes hormones sexuelles...

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler, nia en bloc le Survivant.

_ Ah non… ? fit Sirius sur un ton peu convaincu. »

FLASH-BACK

« Dray~, j'ai envie..., susurra le Survivant à l'oreille de son homme.

_ 'Ry, ce n'est _pas_ le bon moment, chuchota Draco.

_ Mmm... tu es sûr de ça~? »

Draco frissonna en sentant une main mutine se glisser entre ses cuisses. Main que le blond eut vite fait de déloger.

« 'Ry, je répète : ce n'est _pas_ le bon moment. »

Ledit 'Ry fit la moue.

« Mais ce n'est jamais le bon moment avec toi, bougonna-t-il.

_ Oui et bien c'est parce que ce n'est vraiment, **vraiment**, _pas_ le bon moment. »

En effet, les deux adultes étaient attablés avec dix autres personnes, toutes très hautes placées, dans une salle luxueuse. Ils s'agissait donc d'un dîner d'affaire et non d'un dîner familial ou entre amis.

« Mais on pourrait bien s'éclipser pendant quelques instants non~? demanda-t-il Harry en reprenant d'assaut l'entrecuisse de son époux qui poussa un glapissement loin d'être viril.

_ Harry **non** ! Ce n'est pas... _Oh Merlin_ ! »

La main de son amour venait de se refermer sur son sexe.

« Arrête ça, 'Ry, exigea Draco en essayant de faire son mari lâcher prise.

_ Mmm..., j'ai~pas~en~vie~..., murmura le brun avant de suçoter le lobe de l'oreille de son homme. »

Draco s'empressa de se dégager de l'étreinte de son époux.

« Arrête, intima-t-il à voix-basse en voyant certains des convives leur jeter des regards curieux.

_ Pourquoi~ ?

_ Merde Harry, ce n'est pas le bon moment !... »

La moue de ce dernier s'accentua.

« Mais je suis en _manque_~ !

_ 'Ry, on a baisé toute la nuit, souffla Draco entre ses dents.

_ Eh bien c'était loin d'être suffisant~ ! ronchonna le brun. »

La mâchoire de Draco se crispa tandis qu'il essayait, tant bien que mal, de forcer son mari à lâcher sa prise sur son entrejambe.

C'était toujours la même chose avec son amour quand il approchait de cette période-_là_ de sa grossesse : il avait un besoin _inassouvissable_ de sexe. Draco avait beau se donner à fond, le Gryffondor n'en avait jamais assez. C'était comme s'il ne ressentait pas la fatigue. En fait, c'était bel et bien le cas : cette période de la grossesse correspondait au moment où le ou les bébé(s) exprimai(en)t son(leur) potentiel magique quasiment au maximum. Potentiel qui fournissait ensuite largement Harry en énergie. Le brun ne se rendait jamais bien compte de la situation alors, comme il n'était pas fatigué, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi sa moitié le serait ! Du coup, dès que l'ex-Serpentard refusait de le satisfaire, Harry en déduisait immédiatement qu'il ne cherchait qu'une excuse pour le repousser.

Enfin, tout ceci avait un effet boomerang : quand le potentiel magique ne fournissait plus Harry en énergie, la fatigue et les courbatures qu'il avait accumulés pendant des jours le rattrapaient indubitablement, et à ce moment-là le brun n'avait plus qu'un seul désir : qu'on lui fiche la paix et qu'on le laisse dormir. Draco pourra donc _enfin_ se reposer !

Mais pour le moment, le plus important pour le blond était de virer la main curieuse qui ne voulait pas lâcher sa queue !

« Harry, arrête, grogna-t-il. On nous regarde !

_ Est-ce que ça t'excite~ ? minauda le brun d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

_ Mais bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua Draco. Harry tu... Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Enfin, Draco parvint à se dégager de l'emprise de son amoureux.

Il adressa ensuite un sourire pincé aux autres convives et il s'empressa de se rattacher à la conversation qu'ils avaient.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, son repos fut de courte durée. En effet, plongé dans les paroles qui fusaient dans tous les sens, il ne vit pas Harry se glisser sous la table à la recherche de sa ''petite cuillère'' qu'il avait récemment fait tomber par terre. Mais l'attention du blond se reporta immédiatement sur sa moitié quand cette dernière s'attaqua de nouveau à sa virilité.

Tiquant brusquement, le blond sursauta alors comme s'il avait soudainement le feu aux fesses, ce qui lui valut des regards surpris de la part des convives.

Avec un sourire le plus serein que possible, Draco leur notifia que tout allait bien puis il força sa moitié à sortir de sous la table.

Loin d'être gêné, Harry se releva avec un sourire pervers et en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres.

« Arrête ça, lui intima Draco entre ses dents en fusillant sa moitié du regard.

_ Dès que tu m'auras pris, le provoqua le brun, les yeux pétillants de malice. »

Et le blond vit bien dans le regard de son amour qu'il était tout à fait sérieux.

Draco poussa alors un profond soupir, puis il passa ses mains sur son visage avant d'adresser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant aux autres personnes présentes :

« Veuillez nous excuser un instant, mon époux a... un petit problème dû à sa grossesse et je dois l'aider à s'en débarrasser, déclara-t-il. »

Suite à cette déclaration, Draco entraîna un Harry, plus que ravi, à l'écart.

xx

Un sourire apaisé flottait sur le visage de Harry. Son homme l'avait enfin pris comme il se devait ! Après être revenus de leur petite escapade, Draco et lui avaient tranquillement terminé leur déjeuné en compagnie des autres convives. Ils avaient ensuite tous pénétré dans une autre salle où des petits groupes s'étaient formés.

En ce moment même, Harry se tenait aux côtés de son époux qui conversait vivement avec un diplomate japonais à propos d'un terrain que le blond voulait explorer.

Harry ne parlait pas un mot de japonais mais de toute façon, il était complètement étranger à ce genre d'affaire. De plus, il avait une autre idée en tête...

Un nouveau sourire pervers sur les lèvres, Harry se mit à tripoter tendrement le torse de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de lui dire~ ? s'enquit-il à voix basse.

_ Je lui parle d'une plante qui se trouve sur son territoire et qui me serait d'une grande utilité, répondit précipitamment le blond avant d'intégrer de nouveau la conversation en cours. »

Le sourire de l'ex-Gryffondor s'étira alors qu'il se frottait de plus en plus sensuellement contre le corps du blond.

« Tu pourrais me dire des cochonneries en japonais~ ? lui demanda-t-il

_ Pas maintenant 'Ry, grogna Draco.

_ Oh, mais pourquoi~ ? chouina Harry. »

_ Mais parce ce n'est pas le moment, 'Ry, souffla l'ex-vert et argent.

_ Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi ! grommela le brun.

_ 'Ry, je suis entrain de parler avec un homme qui pourrait me donner un super coup de pouce pour ma carrière ! Alors je ne vais certainement pas dire des paroles perverse devant lui !

_ Mais Draco..., protesta Harry. J'ai envie...

_ 'Ry, on vient de le faire, chuchota Draco entre ses dents.

_ Mais c'était juste un petit coup vite fait, bougonna le brun. Ça m'a à peine contenté... »

Draco poussa un profond soupir. _Un petit coup vite fait_ ? Il était crevé lui !

Un agréable frisson traversa l'échine de Draco quand la main curieuse de Harry descendit plus bas sur son torse. Il la stoppa rapidement avant qu'elle n'atteigne la partie intime de son anatomie, bafouilla une excuse pour le japonais en utilisant un faux prétexte puis il attira son époux à l'écart.

« Non, mais ça va pas ! tempêta-t-il. »

Harry fit la moue faussement boudeuse avant de triturer amoureusement le col de la chemise de Draco.

« Mais j'ai envie..., plaida Harry.

_ Mais tu as _tout le temps_ envie ! protesta le blond.

_ Mais... »

Le brun se renfrogna subitement.

« Si je ne t'excite plus, dis-le tout de suite, bougonna-t-il.

_ Mais bien sûr que tu m'excites toujours ! le rassura aussitôt Draco.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me faire l'amour ? »

Harry avait haussé la voix.

Alerté, Draco vérifia rapidement les alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu et une fois cela fait, il reporta son attention sur son mari.

« Je ne refuse pas de te faire l'amour, contredit Draco en baissant sa voix.

_ Alors prends-moi ! le provoqua Harry.

_ 'Ry, parle moins fort, s'il-te-plaît, supplia le blond.

_ Ah, parce que maintenant je te fais honte !

_ Tu ne me fais pas honte mais... »

Draco s'interrompit quand, du coin de l'œil, il se rendit compte que quelques uns des invités commençaient à les regarder avec curiosité.

Retenant avec peine un soupir de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, le blond se tourna vers son amoureux.

« Parle un peu...

_ Ok, c'est officiel, tu as honte de moi ! conclut aussitôt le brun.

_ Mais non ! réfuta Draco.

_ Mon corps te dégoûte ?

_ _Non_ !

_ Le fait que je sois enceint te dégoûte ?

_ _Non_ !

_ Alors prends mon cul et baise-le, merde à la fin ! explosa Harry. Tu...

_ **Ok** ! »

Draco jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui avant de reporter son attention sur son mari. Apparemment, son brun ne voulait vraiment pas baisser d'un ton et leur conversation relevait carrément du domaine privé ! Et il semblait que le seul moyen pour le calmer c'était de le prendre sauvagement dans l'immédiat.

Bon, il devait bien lui rester quelques potions revigorantes donc s'il les utilisait bien, il pourrait peut-être s'en sortir.

Après un dernier soupir, Draco emmena son mari à l'écart pour la quatrième depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Fin du FLASH-BACK

« Ok, mes hormones sexuelles me travaillent peut-être un peu quand je suis enceint..., admit Harry.

_ _Un peu_ ?

_ Ok, beaucoup. Mais c'est juste que... je ne sais pas... j'ai juste... _envie_ durant cette période... se justifia-t-il.

_ Oh mais je ne te blâme pas, rassura Sirius. Mais celui qui me fait le plus rire quand il est enceint, c'est sans conteste Ron ! »

Harry approuva en silence. Il était sûr que le rouquin n'était pas mieux. Avec son estomac quasi sans fond...

FLASH-BACK

« … et je voudrais également le numéro 3 en grande taille, le 45 mais sans oignon, le 17 avec suppléments de poulets fris, le 18 sans sauce blanche, le 32 avec la salade... »

Les yeux exorbités, la pauvre serveuse faisait de son mieux pour tout prendre en note. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle notait les commandes de Ron Weasley-Zabini et son calepin était à présent noir d'écriture.

Le roux se trouvait donc au restaurant avec son mari, Harry, Draco, Hermione et Théodore. Après avoir commandé, ces deux derniers avaient préféré faire un tour – sachant que le rouquin allait mettre du temps pour passer sa commande. Pendant ce temps, Draco prenait la tête de son époux parce qu'il trouvait qu'il ne mangeait pas assez pour un homme enceint et Blaise regardait sa moitié avec un sourire attendri sur le visage. Il le trouvait vraiment trop craquant, son petit roux, quand il remplissait son estomac qui devenait sans fond à chaque grossesse. Les yeux du basané se posèrent un instant sur le ventre rond de Ron et son sourire s'accentua.

« … et le 4 en petite taille, termina Ron avec un grand sourire.

_ O... ok..., fit la serveuse. »

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons mais Ron la rappela.

« … pour le dessert... »

xx

« Mmm... j'ai _super_ bien mangé ! »

Un sourire attendri toujours plaqué sur son visage, Blaise regarda tendrement son roux se frotter le ventre. Ron avait _enfin_ terminé de manger et ils venaient de sortir du luxueux restaurant.

Mais pourtant, même si le rouquin avait englouti l'équivalent d'un buffet, à peine quelques heures plus tard...

« Blaise...

_ Oui, mon chéri ?

_ …J'ai faim... »

xx

Si Ron mangeait autant quand il était enceint, c'était parce que lorsque son ou ses bébé(s) commençai(en)t à produire son(leur) potentiel magique, celui-ci détruisait à peu près tout la nourriture qu'il ingurgitait. Son corps prenait automatiquement ce dont le ou les bébé(s) avai(en)t besoin, mais le roux n'en gardait que très peu. Et quand il arrêtait de manger, ou qu'il ne mangeait pas suffisamment, le(s) bébé(s) se servai(en)t directement dans ses réserves. D'où la nécessité qu'il avait de manger très fréquemment et dans de grandes quantités. S'il ne le faisait pas, il se mettait à fondre comme neige au soleil, s'amenuisait à petit feu, et ça pouvait mettre sa santé en danger. Ce danger était d'autant plus important au moment de l'accouchement. En effet, il dépensait alors énormément d'énergie et s'il était, au préalable, déjà passablement fatigué, il y avait toujours un risque que ça se passe très mal pour lui. Plus particulièrement quand il avait une grossesse multiple. Il était donc très important qu'il mange beaucoup et régulièrement, et Blaise s'en assurait personnellement.

Mais malgré tous les efforts du roux, à cause de cette particularité, même s'il mangeait comme quatre, quand arrivait la pesée lors de son rendez-vous médical...

« M. Weasley-Zabini, êtes-vous sûr que vous mangez suffisamment ? lui demandait-on toujours. Parce que pour un homme à ce stade de la grossesse, vous êtes un peu mince... »

Fin du FLASH-BACK

« Ah ! J'aurais aimé être comme Ron et bouffer comme quatre sans prendre un gramme ! soupira Harry.

_ Au lieu de ça, ton estomac semble rétrécir durant tes grossesses. Ce qui n'est pas bien étant donné que tu as un enfant à nourrir et que...

_ Oh pitié, ne t'y mets pas ! grogna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Dray m'a assez fait la morale comme ça. Et puis vu qu'il n'est pas prêt de vouloir un autre enfant... »

Sirius tiqua. Cela voulait-il dire que son filleul n'était vraiment pas enceint ? Ou essayait-il de lui donner de fausses indications ?

« En tout cas, on dirait bien que je suis le seul qui se comporte normalement tout en étant enceint..., déclara Sirius avec un sourire victorieux. »

A ces mots, Harry éclata bruyamment de rire.

« _Toi_, te comporter normalement ? Non mais tu te fous de moi !

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler...

_ Pitié ! Tu te transformes en vrai bisounours quand tu es enceint !

_ Mais pas du tout ! »

Harry regarda son parrain avec un regard vraiment pas convaincu. Il n'était pas convaincu, tout simplement parce que son parrain se transformait _vraiment_ en bisounours quand il était enceint...

FLASH-BACK

« … et tu pourrais demander à Ted de... »

Harry se tut brusquement et fit un bond quand son parrain apparut devant lui comme un diable sortit de sa boite. Sirius avait un sourire complètement béa sur le visage.

« Euh... Tout vas bien ? s'enquit le brun. »

Sirius acquiesça en silence.

« Je t'aime, Harry, déclara-t-il. »

Sitôt ces mots dits, le ténébreux enlaça tendrement son filleul.

« Ok... Euhm..., tu es sûr que tout va bien ? redemanda Harry. »

Sans même daigner lui répondre, Sirius le lâcha et se dirigea à grands pas vers Draco, qui se trouvait non loin.

« Draco, je t'aime aussi, déclara Sirius avant de prendre un blond plus que surpris dans ses bras. »

xx

« 'Rius, il va _vraiment_ falloir que j'y aille...

_ Je t'aime.

_ Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, ça fait quinze fois qu'on se le dit... 'Rius il faut vraiment que...

_ Je t'aime fort, Sev'. »

Ledit Sev' leva les yeux au ciel et il dut faire un _gros_ effort pour ne pas soupirer – il savait que ça vexerait sa moitié. Cela faisait maintenant presque un quart d'heure qu'il était sur le pas de la porte et que Sirius le retenait en otage entre ses bras.

Cette grossesse commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs ! Il aimait Sirius de tout son cœur mais il devait avouer qu'il supportait de moins en moins le Sirius bisounours. Surtout qu'à la moindre réflexion, il le prenait mal et se faisait des idées comme quoi il allait le quitter. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que l'affection envahissante de Sirius n'avait _rien_ de sexuelle. Il se plaisait juste à le prendre dans ses bras et à le câliner comme un enfant de cinq avec son ourson en peluche.

« Je t'aime, Sev'.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime 'Rius. »

Merlin que le potioniste espérait que ces derniers mois de grossesse passeraient rapidement !

xx

« Professeur Black-Snape, je crois... je n'ai pas très bien réussi mon devoir maison... »

Sirius leva les yeux vers son élève tout penaud qui lui tendait un son devoir d'une main tremblante. On voyait très clairement qu'il avait peur d'échouer.

« Aaawww, fit Sirius. Ce n'est pas grave. Viens me faire un câlin. »

xx

« … et voici M. Wint. Il a tué avec une extrême sauvagerie 11 personnes et violé 6 personnes...

_ Mmm... Et à quoi est-il condamner ? s'enquit Sirius.

_ Au baiser du Détraqueur.

_ Je vois... Il n'a vraiment pas eu une enfance facile, hein ?

_ Non. Son père le battait sa mère et lui, et il s'est barré quand il avait 7 ans. Sa mère était une droguée qui ne le traitait pas bien... Il a fini par en avoir marre et s'est enfui à l'age de 13 ans. Après ça, il a essayé de s'en sortir par lui-même... Il a traîné avec de mauvais gars et... vous connaissez la suite...

_ Mmm..., le coupa Sirius. »

Comme à son habitude, Sirius visitait l'une des nombreuses prisons dont il avait la charge. Son adjoint l'escortait et ils passaient par les cellules qui retenaient les prisonniers les plus dangereux.

« C'est vraiment trop triste..., commenta-t-il. »

Les yeux de Sirius se posèrent le détenu à l'allure peu commode.

« Aaww, viens me faire un câlin. »

Heureusement pour le ténébreux, son adjoint ainsi que les barreaux l'empêchèrent de s'approcher de trop près du prisonnier.

Fin du FLASH-BACK

« Tu as failli enlacé un meurtrier ! rappela Harry.

_ _Ok_, je ne suis pas génial non plus quand je suis enceint..., admit Sirius.

_ Nous les mecs, on craint vraiment quand on porte un enfant, soupira Harry. Il n'y a que Hermione qui soit un tantinet normale. »

Un petit silence s'installa ensuite entre les deux adultes, que Harry rompit brusquement :

« Oh Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Sirius.

_ Je viens de me rendre compte : c'est vraiment l'enfer quand on est enceint tous en même temps ! »

Sirius éclata d'un rire franc.

« Mmm, c'est vrai que l'ambiance devient à chaque fois plutôt folklorique ! confirma-t-il. Entre toi qui ne pense qu'à te faire prendre par Draco, Dean qui passe de la joie, à la colère en passant par les pleurs en à peine quelques secondes, Ron qui passe son temps à manger tout ce qu'il voit et Severus qui insulte tout le monde – heureusement qu'il redevient gentil quand il est à proximité d'un de nos enfants, par ailleurs... ! Encore heureux que ça ne concerne qu'un stade précis de la grossesse...

_ … En fait, le moins extrême d'entre nous reste Ron. Parce qu'à part manger comme quatre, son caractère ne change pas tellement.

_ Ouaip, confirma Sirius. Il devient juste plutôt susceptible quand il est question de la quantité de nourriture qu'il ingère...

_ M'enfin... »

La conversation était venu à son terme, Sirius poussa un discret soupir avant qu'un sourire béa ne vienne s'échouer sur ses lèvres en voyant son époux venir vers lui, leur benjamin dans les bras.

« … et ensuite..., poursuivit Elliot.

_ Mon cœur, raconte ta journée à Daddy, d'accord ? »

Sur ce, Severus déposa son benjamin dans les bras de sa moitié et s'en alla après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de son fils et un regard à Sirius signifiant ''maintenant, c'est _ton_ problème''.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé durant ma journée ? demanda Elliot.

_ Bien sûr, mon amour ! assura Sirius. Il est bon le gâteau que tu manges ?

_ Oui, répondit le petit garçon avec un grand sourire. Je l'ai fait avec 'Ryry. Tiens, goûte le gâteau. »

Elliot fourra ensuite un morceau dudit garçon dans la bouche de son Daddy avant de se lancer dans un monologue.

Avec un petit regard d'excuse pour Harry, Sirius s'éloigna avec son fils.

Ah la famille ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour eux ?

HPDMHPDM

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

**Prochain chapitre** : Honnêtement, comme je viens de reprendre les cours et que je n'ai pas encore trouver mon rythme, je ne sais pas trop... Je vais essayer de me fixer une limite de deux à trois semaines. Donc le **18-27 octobre**.

**/!\/!\/!\ Attention au ''Guest'' quand vous écrivez des reviews ! Parce qu'après je ne peux pas vous identifier ^^**

**Question** : Préférez-vous des chapitres cours avec moins d'attente, ou des chapitres longs avec plus d'attente ?


	44. Chapitre 37 partie 1 : Rencontre

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

.

Merci à : Mini-Yuya ; sasu-hime ; Hcate ; himechu95670 ; teemango ; Guest ; brigitte26 ; ayuluna ; elyne ; maho-33 ; flopit28 ; zalna ; nana97280 ; Loucat ; Westyversionfrench ; Lassa-Liam ; Lamesis ; Dracolina3 ; Yaoiii-fictiioonn ; Minerve ; sam ; sheinny sparrow ; saranya1555 ; caro06 ; Eichi-chan ; umiko13 ; celeste31 ; draymi0ne-f0r-ever ; Wolf Amme ; Darkness -Light -Nothingness ; Guest ; LadyD ; miruru-sensei (x4) ; Elektra Black 2 ; luffynette ; sati-san ; hermyone12345 ; Miyukiryu ; Ocane ; LucieAlice ; Marie (x2) ; Sheego ;

ainsi que EliH (chap35) ;

.

**RAR** :

**Marie** : Je n'ai pas encore dit qui était amoureuse de Valentin, donc c'est normal que ce soit encore flou ^^ Et pour voir les bêtises de Gabriel, Frédérique Alexis et James, comme d'habitude ça dépendra de mon inspiration.

Et tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour la taille de ta review, quelque soit la taille elles me font toujours plaisir :)

**LadyD** : Blaise n'a pas porter d'enfants en effet. Par contre, pour Seamus, je dois avouer que je n'ai même pas pensé à lui ^^

**Ocane** : En effet, j'aime beaucoup quand mes lecteurs donnent leur avis ( surtout s'il est positif ^^).

Pour te prévenir de la parution des chapitres, je veux bien t'envoyer un mail, si ça ne te dérange pas de me passer ton adresse. Par contre il ne faut pas l'écrire toute coller, sinon elle ne passera pas sur FF. Net. Donc pense à mettre des espaces entre les mots.

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 37 Partie 1** : Rencontre

.

_« Comment est-ce que je vais lui raconter tout ça sans qu'il pète un câble ? souffla-t-il craintivement à mi-voix. »_

.

Déambulant dans les couloirs, Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. _Sirius_ était là ! Et il n'était pas tout seul ! Bon, il n'était pas désagréable de voir son parrain, mais son arrivée était si... soudaine ! Ils auraient vraiment dû écouter le discours de Dumbledore au lieu de bavarder entre eux, histoire qu'ils aient le temps de se préparer un minimum... Tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis septembre ! Le brun ne savait pas trop quel attitude adoptée – surtout en ce qui concernait Draco !

Quelques mois plus tôt, Harry disait encore à son parrain qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter et qu'il avait hâte qu'il sorte de sa vie, mais à présent, il était amoureux du blond... ! Et déjà que Sirius ne portait pas Lucius dans son cœur, Harry ne voyait pas trop comment il arriverait à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments pour son fils sans qu'il n'invoque l'impérium !

Et puis il n'y avait pas que sa relation avec Draco qui était compliquée, il y avait également celle que Sirius était censé avoir avec Snape ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire à ce propos ? Le dire à Sirius ? Le lui cacher ? De toute façon, même s'il se taisait, Valentin ou Scott allaient s'en charger à sa place, non ? Mais ça n'allait pas traumatiser son parrain de savoir qu'il allait faire sa vie avec son ennemi de toujours...? Enfin, quand on y réfléchissait bien, il avait lui-même été traumatisé par la vision d'une vie en compagnie de Draco mais à présent, il était fou amoureux du blond alors... Alors devrait-il tout dire à Sirius afin qu'il puisse aussi roucouler dans les bras de Snape ?!

Harry secoua lentement sa tête de droite à gauche. Quoiqu'il en soit, le plus important pour le moment était de prévenir ses amis pour qu'ils puissent se préparer.

« Potter. »

L'entente de son nom le fit sortir de ses pensées et il posa un regard surpris sur la personne qui l'avait appelé.

« Professeur Snape, souffla-t-il. »

En effet, le potioniste se tenait à deux pas de lui, toujours égal à lui-même. À le voir comme ça, avec sa même apparence peu soignée, Harry avait du mal à se rappeler qu'il lui suffisait d'une bonne douche et de vêtements potables pour devenir tout à fait séduisant. Le brun regrettait d'autant plus les vêtements trop lâches du potioniste qui cachait le magnifique postérieur de ce dernier...

« Potter, interpella de nouveau Severus en notant que son élève était un peu parti dans ses pensées.

_ Oui ? se réveilla Harry.

_ Je... J'ai à vous parler.

_ Oui... »

Severus hésita pendant quelques secondes et s'humecta légèrement les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole. Il s'agissait d'une des rares fois où Harry le voyait si... déstabilisé.

« Euh..., je... J'ai vu que vous aviez croisé... que vous aviez croisé...

_ … Sirius ? devina Harry.

_ Oui, confirma le potioniste. »

Il marqua ensuite une pause, mal-à-l'aise.

« Je voulais savoir... que lui avez vous dit ?

_ Euhm... pas grand chose, lui répondit Harry. On ne s'est parlé que quelques minutes seulement avant qu'il n'ait dû partir alors...

_ D'accord. Et... et à propos de...

_ De ?

_ …

_ De Sirius et vous ? devina encore Harry.

_ Oui, avoua le professeur.

_ Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps ou l'occasion. »

Severus parut plus que soulagé d'entendre cette nouvelle, mais son visage redevint presque aussitôt sérieux.

« Et... que comptez-vous faire... pour la suite ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je... Je ne sais pas..., bredouilla Harry. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi à tout ça...

_ Écoutez Potter, reprit Severus après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, je pense sincèrement que le mieux à faire est de... ne rien lui dire à propos de tout ça...

_ Vous voulez... que je _mente_ à mon parrain ?

_ …Potter, quand vous avez appris pour votre mariage avec Draco, vous avez failli faire une syncope ! Donc peut-être que... qu'il n'est pas utile faire subir la même chose à votre parrain ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai peut-être failli faire une syncope, mais maintenant je suis plus qu'heureux avec Draco alors...

_ Je vous arrête tout de suite Potter, nos situation ne sont _absolument_ pas comparables. Black et moi n'allons pas finir ensemble.

_ …

_ Je rêve ou vous n'êtes pas convaincu ? grommela le potioniste.

_ Eh bien... au début, j'étais aussi certain que je ne finirai pas avec Dray ! argumenta Harry. Mais finalement...

_ _Potter_, grogna Severus entre ses dents, je ne me marierai _pas_ avec Black et _ôtez_ cette moue peu convaincue de votre visage !

_ Je veux juste dire que...

_ _Suffit_, siffla Severus. Donc si je comprends bien, vous comptez tout lui dire ?

_ Euh je... je crois ! bredouilla Harry. En tout cas, je ne veux pas lui cacher l'existence ni de Valentin, ni de Scott ! Parce qu'ils sont ses enfants, qu'il est super excité à l'idée de les rencontrer et que, moi-même, je n'aurais pas apprécié si on m'avait caché mes enfants !

_ … Bien. Vous pouvez tout à fait lui parler de Valentin, de Scott - et même d'Elliot - et taire mon nom. Ça me semble être un bon compromis. »

Toujours pas convaincu, les traits de Harry se tordirent en une grimace.

« Potter ? grinça Severus. »

Le professeur de potion semblait de plus en plus irrité – ce qui ne rassura pas le brun le moins du monde – mais il choisit néanmoins de ne pas se démonter.

« Je..., Sauf votre respect professeur je... J'aime beaucoup le futur que je vois pour le moment. C'est vraiment celui-là que je veux vivre plus tard et de toute évidence...

_ Potter...

_ Je suis vraiment désolé si ça vous dérange que je dise ça mais... en y repensant bien, j'espère _vraiment_ que vous vous marierez avec Sirius... »

Harry lui aurait dit qu'il était follement amoureux de lui que Severus n'aurait pas été plus surpris. Et l'expression incrédule qui imprégna les traits de son visage ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

« _Excusez-moi_ ? s'horrifia-t-il alors qu'une veine devenait saillante sur son front.

_ Mes motivations sont... en très grande partie plutôt égoïstes mais... Valentin est l'amour de la vie de James, Scott est le meilleur ami d'Ézéchiel et... si vous arrivez à rendre Sirius aussi heureux que je le suis avec Draco alors...

_ Je ne vais pas...

_ Et même pour vous ! l'interrompit le brun. Si Sirius arrive à vous rendre heureux...

_ Potter...

_ En plus ça rendra Draco plus qu'heureux aussi et...

_ _**Potter**_ ! tonna Severus. Ça n'arrivera _pas_. »

Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter, Harry n'ajouta rien de plus mais son petit sourire en coin le fit pour lui.

« Je ne mentirai pas à Sirius, conclut-il. Il mérite de connaître ses enfants et il mérite de connaître l'identité de la personne avec qui il partagera sa vie.

_ … Bien, fit tout simplement Severus après un silence et avec les lèvres plus pincées que jamais. »

La conversation étant terminée, il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Harry reprit la parole :

« Mais je ne le lui dirai pas de but en blanc. Je... le ménagerai, au contraire de ce que nos enfants ont fait pour nous. »

Severus opina en silence avant de s'en aller.

HPDMHPDM

« C'est une véritable catastrophe ! s'écria Ron en se laissant lourdement tomber dans l'un des moelleux fauteuils de la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

_ Ce n'est pas si grave, tenta de le rassurer Blaise.

_ _Ce n'est pas si grave_ ! s'égosilla le rouquin. Mes _parents_ sont là ! Et les tiens !

_ Et ?

_ _Et_ ? répéta le Lion. _**Et**_ ? »

Le rouquin était dans tous ses états. Ses pupilles ne tenaient pas en place, des mèches folles volaient autour de sa tête, ses mains étaient moites, il tremblait et – comme à son habitude quand il était dans un grand état de stress – il ne tenait pas en place. C'était la raison pour laquelle c'était la sixième fois qu'il s'écroulait aux côtés de son amoureux.

Depuis que Harry leur avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Sirius, Ron n'avait pas cessé de se lever de son siège, de faire les cent pas et de se laisser de nouveau retomber près de son âme-sœur.

Au contraire de lui, Blaise était plutôt calme. Et il trouvait que la panique visible de son amour était... comment dire... : _adorable_.

Mais le visage du basané s'assombrit brusquement quand son regard se posa sur les légères cernes qui soulignaient les yeux de Ron. Depuis peu, il voyait bien que quelque chose travaillait son Lion. Les nuits de ce dernier étaient plutôt mauvaises, il parlait peu et Blaise l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à se ronger les ongles, un regard triste plongé dans le vide. Pire encore, le rouquin semblait... un peu mal-à-l'aise en sa présence. Il s'était un peu renfermé sur lui-même, lui adressait à peine la parole, lui répondait du bout des lèvres quand il lui posait une question, il évitait même de le regarder dans les yeux et le contact physique semblait le faire fuir ! Blaise avait même de plus en plus l'impression que le roux cherchait carrément à l'éviter.

Pour le basané c'était clair, il avait fait quelque chose de mal qui lui avait mis son amour à dos ! Mais il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à en trouver la cause. Après tout, la seule fois où il avait fait quelque chose contre l'avis de Ron, c'était quand il s'était occupé de Lavande. Mais il savait que le roux ne lui en voulait pas pour cela.

Il avait, bien sûr, essayé d'en parler à Ron mais ce dernier avait, à chaque fois, nié en bloc et coupé court à la conversation.

Le Gryffondor finit par remarquer le regard insistant de Blaise et il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de se mettre à fixer ses pieds. Notant son malaise, le Serpentard concéda à détourner son regard.

Se sentant mal, le visage de Ron se tordit en une grimace. Il savait bien qu'il se conduisait de manière étrange depuis quelques jours. Mais malgré ce que Blaise pensait, il n'avait absolument rien fait de répréhensible !

Pour savoir pourquoi Ron semblait si mal, il fallait remonter quelques jours plus tôt. Après le cours de divination consacré à l'étude des feuilles de thé...

FLASH-BACK :

Hermione cherchait son livre de Sort et Enchantement depuis plus de trois quart d'heure quand elle tomba finalement sur son petit-copain qui l'avertit que ce dernier se trouvait dans son dortoir. Maugréant dans sa barbe, la brune se dirigea alors vers la chambrée. Elle s'attendait à le trouver vide c'est pourquoi elle sursauta en s'apercevant du contraire. En effet, Ron était assis sur le lit de Blaise. Adossé contre le mur, les jambes repliées, les yeux clos, la tête appuyée contre ses genoux et plongée dans une chemise un peu froissée, le roux ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Mais même si la Lionne ne pouvait pas voir son visage, elle sentit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

Depuis quelque temps, on pouvait dire que sa relation avec son ex s'était... améliorée. Depuis qu'il avait dit à la brune qu'il lui avait pardonnée, il ne se montrait plus hostile ni à elle, ni à Théodore. Mais malgré cela, ils n'avaient pas encore eu de réelle discussion ensemble et donc, même si la brune avait plus qu'envie d'aller lui parler en ce moment afin de le réconforter, elle ne savait pas si son intervention serait bien prise par le rouquin.

Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitations, Hermione se décida finalement à prendre place aux côtés de son ex. Tant pis s'il l'envoyait balader, elle aura au moins essayé...

« Ron, tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix hésitante. »

Le concerné était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas senti le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de la Gryffondor. Alors il fut surpris par la voix qui s'était soudainement élevée à ses côtés et il leva abruptement la tête de la chemise de couleur sombre pour poser un regard médusé sur la brune. Cette dernière eut par la même occasion la confirmation que le roux n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette. Son visage était livide et emprunt d'une expression grave mêlant anxiété, peur et doutes et ses yeux rougies semblaient être sur le point de pleurer.

Quand il sembla enfin la reconnaître, aucune colère ne déforma son visage. Seule une profonde incrédulité transparut de son visage, ce qui mit la brune un peu mal-à-l'aise.

« Je... Je... Désolée d'intervenir comme ça mais je... je..., bafouilla-t-elle. Tu as l'air un peu... Comme tu n'as pas trop l'air d'être dans ton assiette je... je me suis dit que peut-être... Je... Bah je m'inquiétais un peu alors je... »

Ron la dévisagea avec curiosité, sans rien dire, pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne détourne le regard et rejette sa tête en arrière, laissant la Lionne perplexe. Comme le roux n'avait pas prononcé un mot, elle ne savait pas s'il autorisait sa présence ou non... ! Dans le doute, la brune ne bougea pas. Après tout, si Ron voulait la virer, il n'avait qu'à le dire !

Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant un moment.

Ron ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler et Hermione redoutait de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait.

Le regard de la brune se posa un instant sur la chemise que Ron tenait fermement entre ses doigts et elle ne put retenir un fragile sourire d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu deviens aussi accro que Harry ? plaisanta-t-elle. »

De nouveau surpris par la prise de parole de la brune, Ron sursauta légèrement et il la regarda un moment avec interrogation. Il suivit ensuite le regard de la Lionne et tomba ainsi sur la chemise dans laquelle son nez était fourré quelques instants plus tôt et sourit à son tour.

« Apparemment c'est contagieux, souffla-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts le vêtement imprégné de l'odeur de sa moitié. Tu devrais faire attention. »

Une certaine langueur imprégna ensuite les yeux du roux, ce qui mit Hermione de nouveau mal-à-l'aise. Peut-être que Ron avait besoin d'être seul après tout.

« R... Ron, si tu veux que je te laisse..., proposa-t-elle. »

Rejetant de nouveau sa tête en arrière, le rouquin secoua lentement sa tête de droite à gauche.

Il poussa ensuite un profond soupir avant de prendre la parole :

« Je... j'étais juste entrain de penser à un truc..., souffla-t-il. »

Il marqua une pause, s'humecta un peu les lèvres et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre :

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de divination aujourd'hui, non ?

_ Théo m'en a parlé, confirma Hermione.

_ … Quand Trelawney a parlé de cette personne dans l'entourage de Harry qui va connaître une abominable souffrance, je me suis rappelé ce que Narcissa nous avait dit au début de l'année... Tu te souviens ? À propos de la personne de rang A dont Harry ne se souciait pas encore ? »

Hermione sentit sa gorge devenir terriblement sèche alors qu'elle acquiesçait.

« Au fur et à mesure, je me suis dit que ce devait être Malfoy, poursuivit Ron. Après tout, c'était la personne dont il se souciait le moins au début... ! Et puis petit à petit, j'ai commencé à me dire qu'il pouvait s'agir de n'importe quel élève de Serpentard avec qui Harry s'entend bien à présent – leurs proches y compris ! Et même Snape, avec qui Sirius va de toute évidence se marier... ! Ou même une personne qu'il ne connaît pas encore… !

» Tout ça pour dire que j'avais fini par abandonner l'idée de découvrir de qui il s'agissait et puis... il y a eu ce cours avec Trelawney... Et je me suis dit que la personne dont elle parlait devait être celle de rang A dont Narcissa avait refusé de nous dire le nom et que la première lettre de son prénom devait être inscrit au fond de la tasse...

_ Mais vous avez décidé de ne pas regarder, non ?

_ …

_ Ron ?

_ …

_ Ron ? insista Hermione.

_ J'étais assis à côté de Harry, reprit précipitamment le rouquin. Alors pendant que Théodore débarrassait sa tasse et celle de Blaise, je me suis occupé de la mienne, de celle de Harry et de Malfoy et...

_ … Et ?

_ Je sais qu'on s'était dit qu'on ne regarderait mais... Quand j'étais près de l'évier je... je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Fred, qui allait aussi être de rang A et je... Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que... que se serait vraiment injuste si... si... »

La voix du roux se brisa d'un seul coup et il passa fébrilement sa main dans ses cheveux.

À côté de lui, Hermione ne savait comment réagir.

« R... Ron... je...

_ J'ai regardé ! lâcha brusquement le rouquin. J'ai jeté un œil et je... »

La voix du Lion se brisa de nouveau et il eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas éclater en sanglots. D'une main plus que tremblante, il triturait nerveusement la chemise de sa moitié.

Après un petit silence, il se tourna vers Hermione et posa sur elle un regard douloureux.

« A ton avis, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, combien de personnes, chères à Harry, ont un prénom qui commence par un B ? »

A ces mots, Hermione devint instantanément livide.

« R... Ron je... »

Sentant les larmes lui monter inévitablement aux yeux, Ron préféra enfouir sa tête dans le vêtement qu'il serrait à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

« R... Ron je..., bafouilla Hermione. Je... Écoute, tu ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve et cette vieille chouette de Trelawney n'en sait pas plus que toi... ! Elle l'a dit elle-même : la lecture des signes est quelque chose de très compliquée alors... alors elle a bien pu se tromper... ! Et puis tu n'as fait que jeter un œil à la tasse alors peut-être que ce que tu as vu n'était pas un B ! Ou peut-être que c'était bien un B mais qu'il ne s'agit pas de Blaise...! Ou encore peut-être que c'était simplement que de stupides feuilles de thé disposées aléatoirement dans une tasse, comme je l'ai toujours dit !

» Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas accorder trop d'importance à toutes ces inepties. Le seul moyen sûr de savoir qui est de rang A dans le futur, c'est de demander à nos enfants, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne répondront pas. Les feuilles ne sont que ce qu'elles sont : de simples feuilles de thé qui se collèrent entre elles quand elles sont mouillées...!

» Et même si Blaise est effectivement de rang A dans le futur, n'oublie pas que tu le tannes pour avoir un sixième enfant ! Chose que tu ne ferais certainement pas s'il était mal en point ! »

Hermione finit par se taire mais Ron ne répliqua pas. La brune hésita à poser sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter mais elle se ravisa en pensant que son geste serait peut-être un peu trop prématuré.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans un silence tendu avant que Ron finisse par lever ses yeux, un peu bouffis, de la chemise pour les poser au loin. Lentement, il tourna son regard vers la brune, une expression qu'elle ne put déchiffrer imprégnant ses traits. Ce qui la perturba plus particulièrement, fut le sourire impénétrable qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Si tu le dis..., finit-il par chuchoter d'une voix si basse que Hermione faillit ne pas l'entendre, avec un regard douloureux. »

Mais il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle voulut le rassurer mais elle referma sa bouche avant qu'un son n'en sorte, car elle savait que c'était inutile. Si c'était Théodore qui avait été concerné, elle n'aurait pas été dans un meilleur état... Mais de toute façon, Blaise allait bien s'en sortir, non ? La divination restait une matière absurde alors...

Malgré tout, Hermione n'arriva pas à se rassurer totalement...

Elle ne croyait pas le moins du monde en la divination mais... elle devait avouer qu'elle avait comme... un mauvais pressentiment.

« Et puis, tu dis que Blaise va forcément bien dans le futur puisque je le tanne pour avoir un sixième enfant, reprit Ron, mais tu oublies un détail important : s'il est bien de rang A, Blaise va bien _tant que son traitement fonctionne_. Que se passera-t-il quand ça ne sera plus le cas, hein ? »

Le visage plus livide que jamais, Hermione voulut dire quelque chose mais sa gorge était bien trop sèche pour lui permettre de prononcer le moindre mot.

Devant elle, une sorte de résignation lugubre imprégna les traits de Ron.

« Beaucoup de culpabilité et de ressentiments..., souffla-t-il plus pour lui que pour Hermione. Ça ressemble beaucoup à Malfoy et à moi... »

Le roux n'en dit pas plus mais son ex comprit de quoi il voulait parler.

En effet, Blaise et sa famille faisaient partie des personnes ''neutre''. Ils n'avaient jamais été ni côté de Voldemort, ni de celui de Dumbledore, mais quand ils avaient dû faire un choix, ils s'étaient rangés contre le Lord Noir car ils ne partageaient pas ses idées. Le Prince des Ténèbres n'avait pas particulièrement de dent contre la famille Zabini mais il restait néanmoins très intéressé par Blaise parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Draco qui, lui, l'avait trahi... Mettre la main sur le basané était donc un bon moyen pour atteindre l'Héritier Malfoy.

Un frisson glacé traversa l'échine du rouquin quand il repensa aux lettres que recevait Draco. Harry lui en avait brièvement parlé et Ron savait donc que le Lord Noir y exposait ce qu'il fera aux proches du blond quand il les aura attrapés. Blaise figurait en bonne position sur sa liste et apparemment, il allait réussir à lui mettre la main dessus et à exécuter sa menace... Blaise n'allait pas mourir sous sa torture, mais il allait se retrouver avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête pour le restant de ses jours...

Sentant les larmes lui monter de nouveau aux yeux, Ron préféra cacher son visage dans la chemise froissée et il inspira profondément l'odeur légèrement musquée qui y était imprégnée pour se donner un peu de courage.

Blaise se faisant torturé à la place de Draco à cause de leur profonde amitié, il était clair pour le roux que la culpabilité correspondait à l'Héritier Malfoy. Et quant aux ressentiments..., il supposait que ça venait de lui...

« R... Ron... »

La voix mi-étranglée mi-compatissante de la brune serra encore le cœur douloureux du concerné.

Elle tendit la main pour poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du Lion mais elle l'avait à peine effleuré qu'il la repoussa.

« Écoute, reprit-il, je sais que c'est quelque chose de gros mais... tu pourrais garder tout ça pour toi ? Comme on s'était dit qu'on ne regarderait pas... Et puis je ne voudrais pas bouleverser les autres avec tout ça... »

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer en silence.

« Merci, souffla Ron. »

Fin du FLASH-BACK

Et depuis, le Gryffondor avait beaucoup de mal à agir normalement avec son amoureux. C'était juste qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui ou le touchait, tout ce que le basané allait subir lui revenait en mémoire. Toutes ces épreuves, toute cette douleur, la possibilité que son traitement ne suive plus... Et à chaque fois, le roux finissait par être submergé par les émotions et il se retrouvait à deux doigts de craquer et d'éclater en sanglot.

Ça lui semblait tellement _injuste_ ! Il avait mis un temps fou pour réaliser que Blaise était l'homme de sa vie et maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'on le lui arrachait, et ça lui donnait l'horrible impression que quelqu'un lui enfonçait un million d'aiguilles dans le cœur ! C'était tout simplement... trop injuste.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Ron n'arrivait pas à cacher ses émotions à Blaise qui savait donc pertinemment que quelque chose clochait. Mais le Lion ne voulait pas encombrer son esprit avec des pensées aussi funestes. Dans tous les cas, le futur ne devait pas être changé alors si le destin du basané était de souffrir, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il commence à angoisser avant que le temps soit venu...

« Je te signale que mes parents me croient toujours hétéro, reprit Ron après avoir chassé ses sombres pensées de son esprit. Et qu'ils sont persuadés que je vais me marier avec Hermione... ! Comment est-ce que je vais expliquer à ma mère que je suis gay et marié avec un homme qui m'a fait cinq enfants, hein ?

_ Mmm... tu pourrais peut-être lui dire ''salut maman, je suis gay et marié avec un homme qui m'a mis enceint par cinq fois ?'', lui proposa nonchalamment Blaise. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu pourrais pas être un peu sérieux ? bougonna-t-il. Il n'est pas question que je dise ça à mes parents !

_ Ron, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu paniques autant, lui dit Blaise. Tes parents n'ont aucun problème avec l'homosexualité. Quand Charlie est sorti du placard ça ne leur a posé aucun problème alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ton _coming out_ en serait un. »

Ron soupira.

« Ce n'est pas le fait que je sois gay qui pose problème, dit-il. Le problème c'est que dans la tête de mes parents c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche : un jour je fonderai une famille Hermione. Et... je ne veux pas briser cette idylle aussi vite... !

_ De toute façon, idylle ou pas, tes enfants sont _métisses_, Weasley, lui rappela Draco. Alors quand tes parents les verront, ils sauront immédiatement que Granger n'est pas leur mère ! »

Le rouquin fit la moue.

« Mouais..., bougonna-t-il. Et toi Harry ? Tu vas faire comment pour dire à Sirius que tu vas te marier avec Malfoy ? Mieux encore : comment tu vas lui dire qu'il va se marier avec Snape? »

Le brun fit la moue.

« Eh bien... J'en ai déjà parlé un peu avec Snape... Il préférerait que je ne l'inclue pas dans le futur de Sirius mais... je ne veux pas lui mentir à propos de son avenir... Au début, quand j'ai appris que j'allais faire ma vie avec Dray, j'étais sûr que c'était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver ! Mais maintenant, je nage littéralement dans le bonheur... ! Mon opinion sur Snape est toujours... pas mal réservée, mais s'il peut procurer à Sirius un bonheur égal à celui que me procure Dray – et pour moi, les trois enfants qu'ils vont avoir ensemble en est la preuve –, je ne veux pas être celui qui l'a empêché. Alors je vais lui dire la vérité... Donc si je compte être franc avec lui concernant sa vie, je ne vais pas lui mentir à propos de la mienne... Pas de but en blanc comme nos enfants l'ont fait avec nous mais... petit à petit. Je vais parler tranquillement de tout ça à Sirius en y allant par étape – sans lui balancer en plein visage que je vais me marier avec la personne qui était encore mon pire ennemi il y a quelques mois et que j'aurai neuf enfants avec cette même personne !

_ Sept enfants, le corrigea Draco qui avait, bien sûr, pris place aux côtés de son amour. Hors-de-question que tu sois enceint dans le futur. »

Cette affirmation fit sourire le brun.

« Aaww, fit-il en caressant la joue du Serpentard. C'est vraiment mignon que tu penses toujours pouvoir me dire non. »

Draco grogna et il chassa précipitamment la main de son brun de son visage.

« _Hors-de-question_ que tu sois enceint, siffla le vert et argent.

_ Dray chéri, si dans le futur j'avais envie d'avoir un autre enfant, tu peux être sûr que je suis enceint en ce moment. Et étant donné ma tendance pour la gémellité...

_ _Hors-de-question_ que tu sois enceint, répéta le blond.

_ Hum, si ça te fait plaisir de le croire..., se moqua le rouge et or. »

Se renfrognant dans le fauteuil, Draco décida d'ignorer purement et simplement la boutade de son âme-sœur :

« Honnêtement, reprit le blond, je ne pense pas qu'il faille faire une montagne de toute cette histoire. »

Cette remarque fit pouffer Ron de rire.

« Je te rappelle que ton père est _Lucius Malfoy_ ! lui dit-il. Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir en apprenant que tu vas te marier avec Harry et avoir neuf enfants, hein ?

_ Premièrement, c'est sept enfants, et deuxièmement... »

Le blond laissa sa phrase en suspens pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je crois qu'il sera à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque ! jubila-t-il. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand je lui annoncerai la nouvelle... ! »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais il la referma presque immédiatement : pendant un instant il avait oublié que le blond était dans sa phrase ''rebelle''. Faire chier son père était donc l'un de ses passe-temps favoris...

« Je... je pense que Dray et Blaise ont raison : il ne faut pas trop se prendre la tête avec tout ça... »

C'était Théodore qui avait pris la parole et son intervention fit de nouveau exploser Ron de rire.

« C'est _toi_ qui dit ça alors que tu vas présenter une _née-moldue_ à ton père ? se moqua-t-il. Dois-je te rappeler que ton père pense toujours dur comme fer que les nés-moldus ne valent pas mieux que des bactéries ? »

La mâchoire de Théodore se crispa instantanément, il pâlit et un net malaise imprégna les traits de son visage.

« Je sais ce que mon père pense des nés-moldus, confirma-t-il lentement. Mais je ne vais pas lui mentir pour autant. Je compte lui dire la vérité, lui présenter Hermione et... encaisser sa réaction. »

Théodore se tourna ensuite vers sa petite-amie, afin d'obtenir son aval, et cette dernière s'empressa de lui prendre la main, et de lui adresser un sourire un peu crispé, pour lui notifier qu'elle était d'accord.

« Dire la vérité de but en blanc est une très mauvaise idée, détrompa Ron. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est y aller très, très, très, _très_ doucement. Il faut retarder le moment fatidique le plus possible et... Et peut-être même qu'ils partiront sans que l'on ait rien à leur dire !

_ Ron..., soupira Blaise.

_ _Pas de Ron_... ! Et puis je te signale que tes parents seront là aussi ! Comment est-ce que tu vas leur annoncer que tu vas te marier avec moi, hein ?

_ Mmm... Je pense que je vais t'amener à eux et leur dire ''je vous présente Ron, l'homme que j'aime avec qui je vais fonder une famille''.

_ … »

En réponse à cela, le bistré reçu une petite tape de la part de son âme-sœur.

« Aoutch, se plaignit le bistré.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu sérieux ? grogna le roux.

_ Mais je suis très sérieux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te cacher à mes parents.

_ Tu ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais me cacher à tes parents ? répéta Ron.

_ Non.

_ _Non_ ? Mais Blaise je... je ne correspond pas du tout à... à...

_ Il est pas terrible physiquement, n'a aucun statut social, il est pauvre et vit dans une poubelle ambulante, termina Draco.

_ _Dray_ ! s'offusqua Harry.

_ Quoi ? C'est ce que Weasley voulait dire..., se défendit-il.

_ Pas exactement avec ces mots là, grommela le rouquin. Mais il est vrai que je ne rentre pas... dans la même catégorie que toi, Blaise... »

Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres du basané qui ne put s'empêcher de caresser tendrement la joue de sa moitié avec le dos de sa main.

« Ils vont t'adorer, affirma-t-il. »

Ron pouffa de rire.

« Ben voyons, dit-il. Et s'ils décident que je ne conviens pas, je suppose qu'ils feront en sorte que je ne sois _plus_ un problème...

_ N'importe quoi, Ron. Déjà, je suis persuadé que mes parents vont t'adorer, et si ce n'est pas le cas... eh bien tant pis, ils devront faire avec... »

A ces mots, Ron éclata de rire.

« Bah voyons, ricana-t-il. Comme si _ta mère_ allait s'embarrasser d'une personne qu'elle considère comme indésirable...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? lui demanda suspicieusement le basané.

_ Bah tu sais... Étant donné qu'elle est... »

Ron s'interrompit brusquement dans sa lancée quand il nota l'expression fermée qui trônait sur le visage de sa moitié et qui lui indiquait très clairement qu'il était entrain de s'engager sur un terrain dangereux...

« Étant donné qu'elle quoi ? grinça Blaise. »

Le malaise du Lion s'intensifia. Il se renfonça dans le fauteuil, rougit et il se mit à se tordre nerveusement les mains. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne put qu'ouvrir et fermer sa bouche dans une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge tant il avait peur de dire quelque chose qui le fâcherait avec le Serpentard.

« Euh... Eh bien... bafouilla-t-il.

_ _Étant donné qu'elle quoi_ ? répéta Blaise.

_ Eh bien... Tu sais... Elle est... Elle est...

_ Elle est _quoi_ ?

_ C'est... C'est quand même...

_ _C'est quand même_ ? »

Ron déglutit faiblement. Le regard perçant de sa moitié ne le mettait pas le moins du monde à l'aise.

« Bah c'est quand même..., répéta le rouquin sur ton hésitant.

_ _Ron_ !

_ C'est quand même La...

_ La ?

_ La Veuve Noire, finit par murmurer timidement Ron en un souffle. »

Le rouquin avait prononcé ces trois derniers mots à mi-voix, mais sa déclaration fut quand même suivit d'un silence de plomb.

« Oh. Mer-lin, s'offensa Blaise alors que son visage se décomposait. Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces _conneries_ !

_ Des conneries, des conneries..., tempéra Ron.

_ **Oh. Mer-lin** ! s'offensa de nouveau le Serpentard.

_ Blaise, ne te vexe pas ! supplia Ron en caressant le bras de son amour afin de le calmer. Mais tu dois bien avouer que... les preuves jouent en sa défaveur !

_ **OH. MER-LIN** ! répéta le basané. »

Dégoûté, le Serpentard voulut se lever du fauteuil qu'il partageait avec sa moitié mais cette dernière fit de son mieux pour l'en empêcher.

« Blaise ! pria-t-il.

_ Tu penses que ma mère est une _meurtrière_ ! tempêta le vert et argent.

_ Mais non ! réfuta le rouquin. Je... Je pense juste que... qu'elle a été impliquée... dans des circonstances plutôt... ambivalentes... »

Mais Ron vit très clairement, dans les yeux de sa moitié, qu'elle était loin d'être convaincue.

« Blaise... ! reprit-il d'une voix suppliante. Je...

_ Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? intervint soudainement Harry. »

Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à le dévisager avec des yeux ronds à ces mots.

« Quoi ? s'enquit le brun.

_ Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'Isabella Zabini ? La mère de Blaise ? lui demanda Draco d'une voix moqueuse.

_ Euh non pourquoi ?

_ Je sais que tu as vécu exclusivement dans le monde moldu jusqu'à tes 11 ans mais quand même ! se moqua Draco.

_ Bon, tu comptes éclairer ma lanterne ou continuer à te foutre de ma gueule ? bougonna le brun.

_ Okay, céda Draco. Je veux que tu imagines... la plus _belle_ femme que tu aies jamais vu... !

_ Okay...

_ Eh bien, si tu arrives à multiplier sa beauté par 10, tu arrives environs au tiers de la beauté d'Isabella...

_ … Veela ? comprit aussitôt Harry.

_ Oh que oui ! confirma Draco.

_ Alors Blaise...

_ A du sang veela dans les veines, affirma l'Héritier Malfoy. Mais apparemment, le sang de son père n'était pas compatible alors son sang veela s'est... ''endormi'', il est inactif. Donc même si Blaise est très bien foutu – comme tout veela dominant qui se respecte – il ne possède aucune des capacités ou caractéristiques des veelas... Enfin, à part son hostilité encore plus élevé que les Malfoy pour porter un embryon...

_ C'est pour ça que je peux t'assurer que ça va bien se passer avec ma mère ! assura Blaise à sa moitié. La seule chose à laquelle elle tient absolument, c'est que mon futur mari soit assez fertile pour porter mes enfants, puisque ça m'est impossible. Étant donné que tu vas porter _cinq_ enfants, elle va t'adorer ! »

Pas convaincu pour un sou, Ron fit la moue. Exaspéré par son entêtement, Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça va _bien_ se passer ! insista-t-il encore. _Oh_, juste une chose que tu devrais savoir – ou peut-être que tu en as déjà une petite idée...

_ Oui ? s'enquit Ron, un peu sur la réserve.

_ Eh bien... comme tu le sais sûrement... les veelas sont des créatures plutôt... sexuelles...

_ Oui...

_ Donc..., ma mère risque de... de...

_ … De me faire des avances ? »

Pour toute réponse, le regard de Blaise se fit brusquement sévère et il asséna une petite tape sur l'épaule de sa moitié.

« Mais qu'elle genre de créature crois-tu que ma mère est ! s'écria-t-il.

_ Tu as insisté sur le fait que les veelas sont des créatures sexuelles... ! se justifia Ron.

_ Elle ne saute pas sur tout et n'importe quoi pour autant ! Elle n'est pas une chienne en chaleur ! »

Ron eut la décence de rougir.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t-il avec une toute petite voix. »

Blaise fit une moue boudeuse, mais la petite mine désolée de sa moitié y mit rapidement un terme.

« Elle ne te fera pas d'avance, lui assura-t-il avec une voix plus douce. C'est juste que... c'est juste qu'elle peut être... elle peut dire... Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas grave, tu le constateras par toi-même... »

Mais son brusque ravisement inquiéta le roux dont le visage s'assombrit quelque peu sous l'angoisse.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de grave ! le rassura Blaise. C'est juste que... ça peut être un peu surprenant...

_ …

_ _Tout va bien se passer_ ! insista Blaise. »

Et alors que le basané faisait de son mieux pour détendre Ron, Draco se tourna vers Harry :

« Pour en revenir à Isabella, reprit-t-il, Blaise n'est peut-être un veela qu'en ''théorie'', sa mère possède chacune de leurs capacités... Donc, comme c'est une femme absolument magnifique, elle a, bien sûr, beaucoup de succès. Et... pour le moment, elle a été mariée six fois – en dehors de son mariage actuel – et..., ce qui défraye la chronique, c'est que ses six précédents maris... ont tous disparu dans d'étranges circonstances, en la laissant avec une véritable fortune à chaque fois... D'où son surnom : La Veuve Noire. »

Blaise avait eu le temps de finir de parler avec Ron pendant l'explication de Draco. De ce fait, que ce dernier termina de parler, un silence s'installa entre eux.

Le teint un peu pâle et la bouche légèrement ouverte, Harry semblait chercher ses mots en vain.

« _Oh_, finit-il par dire simplement.

_ Ma mère n'a tué personne ! s'offusqua Blaise.

_ Blaise, tu dois quand même avouer que les circonstances..., amorça Ron.

_ Ma _mère_ n'a tué personne ! répéta Blaise.

_ Eh bien, intervint Harry. Il faut bien avouer que...

_ Oh non pas toi ! se plaignit le basané.

_ Enfin Blaise..., tenta d'argumenter Harry. Tous les six... quand même...

_ Ma **mère** n'a tué personne ! s'écria le Serpentard.

_ Moi, je ne pense pas qu'Isabella ait tué qui que ce soit, intervint Draco.

_ Merci ! s'exclama Blaise.

_ A mon avis, ce sont ses maris qui se sont entre-tués..., opina-t-il.

_ Ah non, mais on nage en plein délire là ! s'écria Blaise.

_ Ça a du sens ! opposa Draco. Afin de pouvoir conquérir le cœur de la belle, ils ont fait disparaître l'homme qui les précédait...

_ Ce n'est pas bête..., opina Harry.

_ C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi..., soupira le bistré.

_ Blaise, souffla Ron en se saisissant de l'une des mains de son petit-ami, tu es loin d'être une personne naïve alors... tu dois bien avouer que toute cette histoire est louche.

_ Ma _mère_ n'a tué personne, insista le Serpentard. Et mes beaux-pères... Bon, certains d'entre étaient plutôt louches mais...

_ Ah ! Tu vois ! s'enthousiasma Draco.

_ Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont fait quoi que ce soit ! défendit le basané.

_ Alors quoi ? Ils ont tout simplement _disparu_ les uns après les autres ? ironisa Draco.

_ Pourquoi pas, hein ?

_ _Pitié_ ! Weasley a raison : tu es loin d'être naif ! argumenta le blond. »

Les trois jeunes hommes bataillèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Harry ne prenne timidement la parole :

« Blaise, je... Je peux te poser une question... sans doute un peu personnelle ? demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr ! lui répondit le basané en se désintéressant de la conversation en cours.

_ Euh... voilà..., je... je me demandais... ton père..., bafouilla le brun. Ton père biologique je veux dire...

_ Oh, comprit le basané. Non, mon père... Mes parents n'ont jamais été mariés. Ma mère est tombé enceinte quand ils n'étaient encore que fiancés et... mon père est mort pendant la guerre.

_ Oh, fit Harry. Je... je suis vraiment désolé je...

_ Je n'étais qu'un bébé quand ça s'est passé, le coupa Blaise. Donc on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je l'ai connu. Et puis, ce qui t'es arrivé à toi durant cette guerre n'est pas mieux... »

Un silence pesant s'installa néanmoins entre les adolescents.

Ne sachant quoi dire, Ron resserra son étreinte sur la main de son amoureux et il lui adressa un timide sourire que le basané lui rendit.

« Ça s'est passé il y a longtemps ! Je vais _bien_, lui affirma Blaise avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crane. Bon, sinon on fait quoi pour cette histoire de parents ? On leur dit tout ou pas ?

_ C'est hors-de-question ! refusa Ron.

_ Alors on leur ment ? demanda Blaise.

_ Je compte bien dire la vérité à mon père, annonça Théodore.

_ Moi aussi ! soutint Hermione.

_ Moi, je m'en tape, informa Draco. Je préférerais le leur dire – juste pour pouvoir voir la tête de mon père – mais je suivrai la décision de Harry.

_ Idem, dit Blaise en posant son regard sur sa moitié. »

Un nouveau silence suivit les paroles du vert et argent pendant lequel Ron interrogea silencieusement Harry du regard.

« Tu sais ce que je compte faire, lui répondit simplement le brun. »

Le visage de Ron se déforma dans une grimace alors qu'il posait tour à tour son regard sur ses amis. Et puis, s'avouant finalement vaincu, il poussa un soupir déchirant :

« Très bien ! Lentement mais sûrement pour moi ! De toute façon Malfoy à raison : mes enfants sont métisses. Alors l'idylle de mes parent volera de toute façon en éclat dès qu'ils poseront leurs yeux sur eux... Sinon, en attendant que tout se calme, je pense qu'on devrait éviter... de faire rencontrer nos parents...

_ Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! confirma Harry. Ils ont déjà du mal à se supporter, il mieux vaut ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu avant d'avoir éclairci les choses au maximum ! Et de toute façon, je pense qu'ils s'éviteront d'eux-même... !

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on leur dit à propos de nos enfants si on ne leur dit pas tout de suite avec qui on va les avoir ? demanda Draco. On les sépare ?

_ Ouais, on n'a qu'à faire ça, opina Harry. En plus, si on les laisse trop longtemps ensemble, nos parents pourraient s'apercevoir de leurs ressemblances physiques et faire le lien avec notre future union... Donc on peut leur dire qu'Ethan et Ézéchiel sont de moi – parce qu'ils me ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau –, que James et Gabriel sont de toi – parce qu'ils _te_ ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau...

_ Et pour les filles ?

_ Bah… j'aurai un peu de mal à expliquer pourquoi Narcissa porte le prénom de ta mère et Lily est une Malfoy tout crachée... ! Par contre, étant donné le rapport que nos deux familles ont, je trouve que James _et_ Lily _Malfoy_ sonnent un peu bizarre... Et si Narcissa se retrouve avec eux trois, avec ses cheveux noirs et son teint plus halé, j'ai peur qu'on la prenne pour une bâtarde... »

Draco haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Tu peux toujours dire que tu as choisi le prénom Narcissa par hommage à ma mère parce qu'elle t'a beaucoup aidé durant la guerre et... je peux dire que James et Lily étaient des prénoms que mon mari affectionnait beaucoup..., termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Oui mais tes parents – et surtout ton père – et mes parents...

_ Phase rebelle, tu te souviens ? l'interrompit Draco. Tout ce qui énerve mon père me fait très plaisir ! Et puis de toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix : si on les laisse toutes les deux ensemble, l'une d'elle dénotera forcément par rapport aux trois autres...

_ Donc... on fait ça comme ça ? s'enquit Ron. Théodore et Hermione disent la vérité cash et nous on l'a dit... avec plus de tact... »

Les six adolescents s'adressèrent un dernier regard avant d'opiner en silence.

xx

« Donc... tu veux qu'on mente..., conclut James une fois que son Papa lui eut expliquer leur plan. »

C'était dans les couloirs de Poudlard et confortablement calé dans les bras de Valentin que Harry l'avait trouvé.

« Mais non ! réfuta immédiatement Harry. Je veux que vous... ne disiez pas toute la vérité jusqu'à ce que...

_ Donc tu veux qu'on mente par omission, le coupa James.

_ Mais non je... ! »

A court d'argument, Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir.

« Écoute, tout ce que je demande, c'est un court délai pour leur annoncer la nouvelle aussi doucement que possible ! Quand vous avez débarqué et que vous avez déclaré vous appeler Malfoy-Potter, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Un peu de douceur n'aurait pas été de refus !

_ … Alors tu aurais préféré qu'on te mente par omission..., déduisit l'aîné Malfoy-Potter en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

_ _Mais non_... ! Je... – _il soupira_ – Un court délai. C'est tout ce que je demande. »

Roulant ses yeux dans leurs orbites, James soupira à son tour.

« Très bien, bougonna-t-il.

_ Merci ! s'exclama le brun.

_ … Et à propos de mon Daddy ? intervint alors Valentin.

_ Je ne veux certainement pas lui cacher votre existence ! lui affirma Harry en posant son regard sur lui. En plus, il est super excité à l'idée de vous rencontrer...

_ Et à propos de mon Papa ?

_ … Euhm... eh bien...

_ Il voudrait qu'on taise son nom, n'est-ce pas ? devina le ténébreux.

_ Oui..., confessa le Gryffondor.

_ Et que comptes-tu faire ?

_ Je ne veux pas lui mentir non plus... Si Snape parvient à le rendre aussi heureux que Draco le fait avec moi, je ne veux pas le priver de ça...

_ … Tu lui en as parlé ?

_ Oui, oui, il le sait... Encore une fois, tout ce que je demande c'est...

_ Un délai, devina l'aîné Black-Snape.

_ Oui, confirma le brun. Le temps qu'il profite un peu du bonheur d'avoir trois fils, qu'il assimile son homosexualité et... ensuite je lui parlerai de Snape.

_ … D'accord, accepta Valentin. »

En réponse, Harry lui adressa un regard pétillant que les deux enfants du futur lui rendirent. Son regard se fit ensuite particulièrement tendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit James.

_ Vous allez me faire de magnifiques petits-enfants, tous les deux ! s'enthousiasma le brun.

_ _**Papa**_ ! s'indigna le blond. »

A l'inverse, sa déclaration fit sourire Valentin.

« Je ferai en sorte que tu aies de magnifiques petits-enfants, promit-il.

_ _**Val**_ ! s'offusqua James.

_ Bah quoi ? se moqua Valentin, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, identique à celui qu'arborait Harry. »

James ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais comme aucune phrase cohérente ne lui traversa l'esprit, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, de grogner et de tourner les talons. Après un dernier sourire amusé adressé à Harry, Valentin lui emboîta le pas, et le brun les regarda s'éloigner avec un regard tendre.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? »

Surpris, Harry posa un regard interloqué sur Ron, qui avait surgi dans son dos.

« Euh... oui, plutôt, lui répondit le brun avec un grand sourire. Et toi ?

_ Ça a été...

_ …Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien avec tes parents. »

Il suffisait à Harry un seul coup d'œil pour deviner que son meilleur ami était plus que nerveux.

Ron poussa un profond soupir.

« Oh fait, tu sais ce que Ginny a prévu de faire ? lui demanda Harry.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Ron. Mais si tu veux mon avis, elle ne leur dira rien sur Goyle... »

Un petit silence suivit la déclaration du rouquin. Mais au vu de son expression faciale, Harry sut aussitôt qu'il s'inquiétait encore de la réaction de ses parents vis-à-vis de Blaise, ainsi que celle des Zabini vis-à-vis de lui...

« Tout va bien se passer, lui assura-t-il en un souffle alors qu'il n'était pas plus rassuré lui-même.

_... D'abord je leur dis que Hermione n'est pas ma femme, puis que je suis gay... Et enfin que je vais avoir cinq enfants avec l'Héritier Zabini..., récapitula-t-il en un murmure.

_ Tu crois qu'ils auront du mal à comprendre que tu fasses ta vie avec lui ?

_ … Je ne sais pas trop... En tout cas, ils comprendront plus que si je leur disais que je vais avoir sept ou neuf enfants avec l'Héritier Malfoy..., se moqua-t-il.

_ Tu as sûrement raison, souffla Harry, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. »

HPDMHPDM

* * *

Je sais que vous attendiez tous avec impatience la rencontre des adultes avec les enfants du futur, mais comme la scène est très longue, j'ai préféré faire un premier chapitre court sans elle, puis un deuxième chapitre long où vous pourrez la lire en entier sans coupure :) Enfin, j'espère que malgré tout vous avez pu apprécier ce chapitre-ci.

.

**Question** : Je voulais savoir s'il y avait des scènes que vous aimeriez lire afin que je puisse les inclurent dans le plan des chapitres suivants.

.

**Prochain chapitre** : Je sais qu'en ce moment je ne tiens absolument pas mes délais, mais promis, je vais faire de mon mieux pour les respecter ! Concernant la longueur des chapitres, je pense alterner les chapitres courts et longs en fonction de mon inspiration.

Comme le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et qu'il ne manque que quelques relectures, je vais essayer de le poster au maximum avant la semaine prochaine !


	45. Chapitre 37 partie 2 : Rencontre

******Chapitre 37 Partie 2**: Rencontre

.

Un sourire figé sur le visage, Harry faisait de son mieux pour paraître parfaitement détendu. La vérité, c'était qu'il était dans un grand état de stress et qu'il luttait chaque seconde pour s'empêcher de trembler frénétiquement - ses mains moites en étaient la preuve !

Suite à sa brève conversation avec Sirius, il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le revoir car, lui et les autres, avaient été pas mal pris par la direction. Ils étaient donc tous restés assez discrets. Et puis, une fois les dernières formalités terminées, la direction avait organisé une réunion dans la Grande Salle après le dîner afin qu'ils puissent communiquer avec leurs proches. C'était là où ils étaient en ce moment – sans tous les enfants du futur cependant car la direction avait voulu leur toucher deux mots avant toute rencontre, alors ils arrivaient petit à petit.

Réunis en petits groupes par affinité, cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils discutaient. Mais même si l'ambiance se voulait détendue, les adultes, aussi bien que les enfants, stressaient un peu. Effectivement, les adultes étaient très impatients de rencontrer leurs enfants ou petits-enfants, tandis que certains adolescents redoutaient la confrontation imminente qui allait avoir lieu.

Harry et Sirius en étaient un parfait exemple. Ils feignaient de parler de tout et de rien mais Harry voyait clairement dans les yeux pétillants de son parrain que ce dernier ___mourrait_ d'envie de rencontrer les enfants du futur ! Surtout que le brun restait vague sur certaines questions qu'il lui posait. Comme, comment était sa femme par exemple... Harry avait beau retourner la situation encore et encore dans sa tête, il ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet délicat... Devait-il commencer par lui dire la vérité sur la ''mère'' de Valentin et de Scott ? Ou devrait-il commencer par lui parler de la ''mère'' de ses enfants à lui afin de commencer petit ? Ou devrait-il commencer par lui annoncer leur homosexualité à tous les deux... ? Et puis d'abord, est-ce que son parrain était au moins un peu attiré par les hommes pour le moment ? Quand ils parlaient amourette tous les deux, Sirius n'avait parlé que de femmes. Cela voulait-il dire que son parrain croyait encore dur comme fer à son hétérosexualité ? Ou... se pouvait-il qu'il ait déjà essayé avec quelques hommes mais qu'il ne l'ait jamais mentionné ?

Toutes ces interrogations se bousculaient et s'emmêlaient dans l'esprit de Harry, l'empêchant ainsi d'y voir clair et de prendre une décision quand à la façon d'annoncer la vérité à son parrain...

A quelques pas d'eux, Remus était déjà en plein dans une conversation animée avec ses benjamins, William et Edward. Il en allait de même pour la grand-mère de Neville – même si ce dernier n'était accompagné que de ses enfants et que l'identité de sa femme demeurait toujours un mystère –, et la mère de Seamus qui semblait plus que ravie de la future union de son fils avec Dean Thomas ainsi que des trois enfants qui allaient en découler. Seule ombre au tableau : l'absence de Christopher et de Grégory. N'étant pas d'humeur à la fête, Grégory avait préféré de pas venir et Christopher... Eh bien, il était toujours tellement perdu dans ses pensées que personne n'était vraiment sûr qu'il ait bien conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui...

Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il en allait de même pour les ex-partisans de Voldemort - bien que la rencontre était beaucoup plus sobre et les sentiments peu dévoilés. Seule, Pansy semblait un peu embarrassée devant le regard déçu de ses parents, Léandre et Edith Parkinson. Ces derniers devaient avoir appris que leur fille ne s'était finalement pas mariée avec l'Hériter Malfoy et ils devaient être profondément déçus qu'elle n'ait pas été capable de séduire le beau blond. Vincent Crabbe était accompagné de ses deux enfants et Harry était bien incapable de dire si son père était heureux ou non de les rencontrer... Il en allait de même pour Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode et Grégory Goyle qui était flanqué de son fils. Nulle trace de Ginny à ses côtés...

De leur côté, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'effusion de joie était de rigueur...

Malgré cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en voyant à quel point la rencontre était plus ou moins facile pour eux...

De plus, ils attisaient la jalousie de Sirius qui pressait Harry de plus belle afin de rencontrer ses enfants et les siens. Le problème était que le brun ne voyait Ethan, Ézéchiel, Narcissa et Scott nulle part et il avait bien Valentin en vue mais, comme il était en compagnie de James et que les Malfoy n'étaient pas loin d'eux, Harry hésitait à le présenter à Sirius de peur qu'il ne se prenne le bec avec les Malfoy dans la foulée...!

Mais pour se remonter un peu le moral, Harry pouvait compter sur Ron qui était tout près de lui et qui était en prise avec le même problème. Hermione était à ses côtés et depuis le début de la réunion, ils discutaient avec Molly et Arthur Weasley.

Se tordant nerveusement les doigts, Ron n'avait pas encore eu le courage de dire la vérité à ses parents. De ce fait, ces derniers – et surtout Molly – ne cessaient de tergiverser à propos de son ''mariage'' avec Hermione et de l'heureuse famille qu'ils allaient former. Hermione n'avait cessé de tendre des perches à Ron afin qu'il puisse corriger le tir mais il n'en avait encore saisi aucune...

« … J'ai toujours imaginé que lorsque ma fille se marierait, je lui remettrai ma propre robe de mariage, disait Molly. C'était une coutume plutôt répandue à mon époque, mais je doute qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui les jeunes femmes veuillent se marier dans la robe de leur mère... ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sûre que ta robe de mariée sera absolument superbe, Hermione, et que vous serez très bien assorti tous les deux ! »

Un peu mal-à-l'aise, Hermione rendit un sourire crispé à Molly.

« Euhm... à propos du mariage justement, dit-elle d'une voix un peu hésitante, euhm... Ron a quelque chose d'important à vous dire... N'est-ce pas Ron ? »

Sous le regard pressant d'Hermione et le regard doux et plein d'espoir de ses parents, Ron sentit ses mains devenir encore plus moites et son cœur s'emballer.

« Euh... je... c'est que... enfin..., bredouilla-t-il les joues roses. Le mariage... euhm... le mariage risque d'être plein de surprises mais je suis sûr qu'on passera tous un bon moment ! »

Et alors que ses parents opinaient chaleureusement, Ron se fit fusiller du regard par Hermione pour sa énième preuve de lâcheté. Ce n'était quand même pas à elle de dire la vérité à ses parents tout de même !

Pour toute réponse, Ron lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Il n'y pouvait rien, il avait beau se répéter dans sa tête ''je ne vais pas me marier avec Hermione'', dès qu'il voyait toute l'excitation et la joie de ses parents à l'idée de leur futur mariage, il se dégonflait et ces huit mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de sa bouche.

Comme il le pensait, Ginny avait choisi de mentir et elle avait dit à leurs parents que ses enfants n'étaient pas là et que son futur mari était un gentil et respectable jeune homme qu'elle allait rencontrer à la fin de sa scolarité. Elle avait donc tu toute implication de Grégory Goyle dans son futur.

Même s'il avait lui-même du mal à dire la vérité, Ron n'approuvait pas le choix de sa petite-sœur : il pensait que leurs parents avaient le droit de connaître la vérité. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de la leur dire si Ginny s'y refusait.

Molly et Arthur avaient également rencontré pas mal de leurs autres petits-enfants, avec qui ils avaient chaleureusement conversé, mais voilà : leurs cinq premiers fils étant absents, c'était sur Ron qu'ils reportaient leur attention. Et comme il y avait également sa ''future femme'' ainsi que leurs enfants, ils étaient encore moins enclin à le laisser tranquille. De ce fait, le rouquin n'avait pas eu un seul instant de répit depuis le début de la réunion. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de dire la vérité et, plus le temps passait, plus son courage diminuait.

Mais de toute façon, comme l'avait dit Draco, la supercherie ne pouvait pas durer éternellement étant donné que ses enfants avaient la peau métissée.

En retardant sa confession, Ron se rapprochait inexorablement du moment fatidique où ses parents verraient ses enfants. Son temps était donc compté...

Le Lion sentit des gouttes de sueur perler dans son dos mais il sortit brusquement de ses pensées tumultueuses quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer quelques enfants du futur. Aucun des siens, mais leur arrivée lui rappela immédiatement que le moment fatidique était proche.

À côté de lui, il vit que Harry avait suivi son mouvement et il vit aussitôt, à travers la tête qu'il faisait, qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose que lui.

Laissant son ami à ses propres inquiétudes, Ron reporta son attention sur la conversation en cours. Harry s'apprêtait à faire de même avec son parrain quand une silhouette attira son regard. Une silhouette qui n'appartenait à aucun des enfants du futur. Il s'agissait de la silhouette de Narcissa Malfoy.

Les yeux rivés sur l'élégante femme, Harry déglutit faiblement. Narcissa était vraiment une femme des plus magnifiques. Un visage fin, des traits d'une grande délicatesse, des yeux bleus d'une clarté sans pareille, une marrée de cheveux blonds balayant le creux de ses reins et semblant être d'une douceur incomparable... Elle portait une luxueuse robe qui mettait très bien en valeur sa taille fine et sa poitrine rebondi, ainsi qu'un manteau tout aussi somptueux et quelques bijoux au prix certainement exorbitant. Tout en elle inspirait l'élégance, la grâce, la dignité et l'assurance. Et pour une fois, son visage n'était pas renfrogné, comme si elle avait quelque chose de nauséabond sous le nez – ce qui était tout à son avantage. Un peu perdue, elle semblait chercher quelqu'un. Sûrement son mari et son fils, vu qu'ils n'étaient pas auprès d'elle pour une raison quelconque.

Harry déglutit une seconde fois avec peine.

Sa future belle-mère...

Une femme intelligente, forte – malgré sa discrétion –, qui aimait sa famille inconditionnellement et qui serait prête à tout pour elle. C'était celle qui agissait dans l'ombre de son mari et qui prenait soin de sa famille. Son fils, Draco, tenait une place primordiale dans sa vie, et Harry savait qu'elle voulait le meilleur pour lui. Et il en allait de même pour ce qui était de la personne qui partagerait sa vie...

Harry poussa un petit soupir plaintif. Il avait toujours eu une opinion plutôt réservée la concernant. Il avait eu comme certitude que Lucius l'horripilait et qu'il détestait Draco mais parmi tous ces sentiments, Narcissa était restée un peu dans l'ombre. À présent, il savait que la relation que Draco entretenait avec son père était compliquée, mais celle qu'il entretenait avec sa mère était très simple : il l'aimait inconditionnellement. Durant son enfance, Narcissa n'avait été que douceur, calme, compréhension et amour avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais été d'accord avec l'éducation que Lucius voulait imposer à Draco et, malgré la sévérité intransigeante de son mari, elle avait tout fait pour que son fils ne se renferme pas totalement dans sa coquille. En l'encourageant au maximum à lui parler ou encore à parler à ses amis...

A travers ses discussions avec Draco, Harry avait appris à connaître Narcissa et il avait appris à respecter cette femme incroyable – pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu lui rendre honneur en nommant sa fille cadette d'après elle ! Et... en tant que futur beau-fils, il voulait vraiment qu'elle l'apprécie et qu'elle le reconnaisse comme étant à la hauteur de son fils unique ! Que Lucius ne le porte pas dans son cœur passait encore – après tout, c'était réciproque –, mais Harry voulait vraiment gagner le respect de Narcissa. Et là, il avait une chance de faire bonne impression sur elle...

Le visage soucieux de l'épouse Malfoy s'éclaira soudainement : signe qu'elle avait reconnu un visage familier.

« Harry ? »

Le concerné sortit de ses pensées en un sursaut et il se concentra de nouveau sur son parrain.

« Tu m'écoutes ? s'enquit Sirius.

_ Oui ! lui affirma Harry. Oui, bien sûr ! »

Et après un dernier regard à Narcissa qui s'avançait à grands pas vers une silhouette blonde platine, Harry se replongea dans la conversation qu'il avait avec son parrain.

xx

On put lire des traces de soulagement sur le visage de Narcissa quand elle reconnut enfin quelqu'un de familier parmi toute cette foule – ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle s'était quelque peu égarée au milieu de tout ce monde ! Mais elle avait, sans aucun problème, reconnu la personne qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle, un peu sur la gauche. Même si cette dernière était dos à elle et qu'un ténébreux aux cheveux courts semblait vouloir fusionner avec elle tant il la serrait dans ses bras... Alors comme ça, Draco avait un petit-ami avec qui il acceptait de s'afficher ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Mais pourtant, elle connaissait que trop bien cette chevelure soyeuse, blonde platine – presque blanche – qui léchait le cou de leur propriétaire. Et c'est avec un large sourire qu'elle se dirigea vers cette personne.

« Drake ! l'interpella-t-elle. Enfin je te retrouve je... »

Narcissa s'interrompit brusquement dans sa lancée quand son interlocuteur se retourna. Bien sûr, elle reconnut aussitôt les traits fins de son fils unique... ! Mais pourtant, quelque chose dans son visage la dérangeait... Quelques traits qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Et plus flagrant encore, la personne qu'elle avait devant elle avait d'éblouissants yeux émeraudes.

« Drake tu... Tu..., bafouilla-t-elle. Qu'as-tu fais à tes yeux ? »

En la reconnaissant, l'expression faciale de son interlocuteur passa de la surprise et de l'incompréhension à une sorte d'amusement, et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres ainsi que sur celles du ténébreux qui le tenait toujours fermement par la taille. Il ouvrit la bouche pour corriger Narcissa, mais avant qu'un son ne puisse franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, une voix le coupa dans son élan :

« Mère ? »

Bien entendu, cette dernière reconnue aussitôt la voix qui s'était élevée et ce fut plus que surprise qu'elle se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité quand, pour la seconde fois, elle reconnut les traits fins et délicats de son fils. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle ne décela aucune incohérence dans son visage et que les yeux de son interlocuteur étaient bien gris.

La visible confusion de sa mère fit sourire Draco.

« Mais... Mais tu..., bafouilla-t-elle encore en regardant tour à tour son fils et la personne qui semblait être son clone avec des yeux émeraudes. Tu... »

Le sourire de l'Héritier Malfoy s'agrandit encore.

« Mère, reprit-il, je te présente mon fils. James. »

Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit à son tour.

« Bonjour mamie, salua-t-il poliment. »

Toujours sous le choc, Narcissa ouvrit et ferma sa bouche répétitivement sans pouvoir prononcer un mot et son regard passa successivement du visage souriant de son fils au visage souriant – presque identique – de son... petit-fils ? Qui l'appelait mamie ?

« Euh... Tu... Il... Vous..., bredouilla-t-elle, incrédule, même si son attitude n'était pas vraiment digne de l'épouse d'une Malfoy.

_ Je sais, intervint Draco, on dirait un clone de moi-même. »

Finalement, quelques secondes plus tard, Narcissa parvint à se remettre de sa surprise et un sourire tendre s'épanouit sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux – rivés sur James – pétillaient de joie.

« Tu ressembles... presque ___exactement_ à ton Père, souffla-t-elle rêveusement. Et à ton grand-père quand il avait ton âge...

_ Je sais. Apparemment, on est tous fait à partir du même moule ! plaisanta James. »

Souriant toujours, Narcissa reporta son regard sur son fils et, dans un élan d'affection, elle se saisit de sa main et la serra pendant un bref moment.

« Il est parfait, souffla-t-elle, pas plus fort qu'un faible murmure.

_ Même moule, répéta Draco avec un sourire vantard.

_ Drake, un jour tu finiras par t'étouffer avec ton égo..., le prévint Narcissa. »

Après un dernière regard pétillant adressé à son fils, Narcissa reporta son attention sur le grand ténébreux qui n'avait pas prononcé un son depuis le début de leur conversation et qui tenait toujours fermement James par la taille.

« Et qui es-tu ? s'enquit-elle.

_ Une ___erreur_, grommela Draco.

_ ___Père_ ! s'indigna James.

_ Okay ! capitula le Prince des Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est une ___stupide erreur_ de jeunesse qui finira par se résoudre avec le temps... !

_ _****__**Père**_ ! »

Le concerné haussa négligemment les épaules pour toute réponse.

Poussant un soupir las, James décida de faire lui-même les présentations :

« Mamie, je te présente mon petit-copain...

_ Valentin, compléta le ténébreux de lui-même.

_ Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Valentin, lui dit Narcissa avec un large sourire.

_ Moi de même.

_ Je reconnais bien-là le goût des Malfoy..., complimenta l'épouse Malfoy à mi-voix en regardant son petit-fils.

_ _****__**Erk**_ ! s'offusqua Draco. »

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Narcissa se tourna vers son fils.

« Papa poule, souffla-t-elle. Je l'aurais parié...

_ _****__**Oh non, pas toi**_ ! s'écria le blond, les joues piquées d'un fard et les yeux furibonds. Je ne suis ******pas** un papa poule ! »

« Bien sûr que si, et c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime autant... »

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris la parole et les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois au maximum quand elle posa les yeux sur... une deuxième réplique presque identique de son fils. Mais malgré ses yeux gris, il y avait certains traits de son visage qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et, plus flagrant encore, ses cheveux lisses étaient d'un noir profond.

Le nouveau venu lui souriait et ses yeux brillaient de malice.

« Mère, intervint Draco, je te présente le frère jumeau de James, Gabriel.

_ Bonjours mamie, salua poliment le ténébreux.

_ B... Bonjours..., bafouilla-t-elle en posant son regard successivement sur Draco, sur James puis sur Gabriel. »

Elle mit quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa surprise avant qu'un chaleureux tendre ne naisse sur son visage.

« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Gabriel. - ___elle se tourna ensuite vers son fils_ – Tu as eu des jumeaux alors ! C'est plutôt rare dans la famille Malfoy... »

« Pour être plus précis, il n'y a pas eu de jumeau dans la famille Malfoy depuis l'année 1874. »

Toujours élégant, toujours avec un visage sévère et digne, Lucius Malfoy venait de se rajouter dans la conversation. Richement vêtu, sa canne à la main, sa longue chevelure platine sévèrement nouée, Lucius avait toujours la même allure austère. Seul changement : l'ébauche de sourire amusé – bien qu'également assez froid – qui étirait subrepticement ses lèvres ainsi que la minuscule étincelle de fierté qui brillait dans ses yeux gris.

« Comment se nommaient-ils déjà ? demanda-t-il à Draco.

_ Marcus et Adrian, récita ce dernier avec lassitude.

_ Marcus et Adrian ! répéta Lucius. Chose étrange : malgré la naissance ponctuelle de jumeau, l'héritage Malfoy n'a jamais été divisé. Pourquoi cela ?

_ Parce que l'un d'entre eux a toujours tué son frère..., récita encore Draco. »

Un rictus mi-pervers, mi-amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucius.

« Exactement. L'un a toujours tué l'autre pour ne pas avoir à partager l'héritage...

_ … Je ne compte pas tuer mon frère, annonça Gabriel, un peu mal-à-l'aise à cause du regard un peu malsain de son grand-père.

_ Moi non plus, confirma James.

_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Lucius même si ce n'était pas ce que son sourire malveillant disait. On a donc Gabriel et...

_ James, répondit le concerné. »

A ce mot, Lucius renifla avec dédain.

« ___James_ ? cracha-t-il en posant un regard hautain sur son fils.

_ James, répéta tranquillement Draco en feignant de ne pas remarquer le dégoût palpable de son père. »

Lucius renifla une deuxième fois, puis il toisa dédaigneusement son petit-fils du regard.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il décréta silencieusement que, malgré un prénom d'un affreux mauvais goût, il ferait l'affaire et son visage se détendit.

_ Gabriel et James ! répéta-t-il. - ___il se tourna ensuite vers Draco_ - Fils, je dois dire que tout ceci me surprends. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais des jumeaux. Surtout – ___il reporta son regard sur Gabriel_ – qu'il y en a un avec les cheveux noirs... Il n'y a pas eu de ténébreux dans la famille Malfoy depuis... Oulà, depuis une éternité. Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que les cheveux blonds ont toujours été considérés comme étant la marque absolue de beauté dans la famille, récita mornement Draco. Donc on s'arrangeait pour se marier avec une personne blonde...

_ Exactement ! confirma Lucius. J'ai donc deux héritiers Malfoy, dont un avec les cheveux noirs... On peut dire que ce n'est pas commun... »

Lucius passa ensuite en revu ses deux petits-fils avant de décider que le prénom de James et les cheveux noirs de Gabriel n'étaient qu'une excentricité de la part de son fils et qu'ils feraient l'affaire. Ainsi, un micro-sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Par contre, son regard se renfrogna brusquement et une moue dégoûtée imprégna ses traits quand il avisa de Valentin. Le ténébreux était toujours égal à lui-même : cheveux et vêtements plutôt négligés avec un piercing à l'oreille droite. Draco comprit aussitôt pourquoi son père était irrité et ça le fit sourire.

« Et tu es ? cracha Lucius.

_ Valentin, se présenta l'aîné Black-Snape. Je suis le petit-ami de James. »

Lucius le toisa une deuxième fois avec une répulsion palpable mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de cracher son venin, Draco prit la parole :

« Oh ! Il y a Lily de ce côté ! Venez, je vais vous la présenter.

_ Il y a qui ? interrogea Lucius avec surprise.

_ Lily, répéta Draco. Ma fille. »

Sa déclaration provoqua une réaction complètement différente chez son père et sa mère. En effet, Narcissa parut agréablement surprise alors que le visage de Lucius devint livide, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa bouche s'assécha d'un seul coup et ses yeux se plissèrent et se mirent à lancer des éclairs.

« Tu as ___quoi_ ? rugit-il.

_ Une fille, répondit innocemment Draco, feignant de ne pas voir la vive colère de son père.

_ Les Malfoy n'ont ___qu'un seul_ héritier ! grogna Lucius. Des jumeaux, à la rigueur, mais ils n'ont _****__**certainement pas**_ d'enfants à la chaîne !

_ Eh bien moi j'ai une fille.

_ Elle s'appelle Lily, c'est bien ça ? s'enquit Narcissa d'une voix douce alors que son mari fulminait en silence.

_ C'est ça, confirma Draco.

_ Après ___James_ il a fallu que tu choisisses ___Lily_ comme prénom ! maugréa Lucius. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire après ? Que tu as un troisième garçon que tu as appelé Harry ?

_ Je n'ai pas de troisième garçon qui s'appelle Harry, répondit tranquillement Draco. Mais James et Lily étaient des prénoms que mon futur mari aimait beaucoup alors...

_ Tu t'es marié avec un ******homme** ! rugit Lucius.

_ Oui ! affirma vivement Draco.

_ Et parce qu'il aimait bien les prénoms Lily et James, tu t'es ___incliné_ devant lui et as accepté ?! »

Draco haussa les épaules avec une mimique fatidique.

« Que veux-tu ! dit-il. Apparemment, je ne peux pas lui dire non à mon brun ! »

Sur ce, le blond adressa un large sourire à son père au bord de l'évanouissement qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, puis il invita sa mère à le suivre et il partit en direction de sa fille. Toujours éberlué, Lucius essaya tant bien que mal de vociférer son indignation mais, les joues tintées de rouge et les yeux exorbités, il était tellement en colère et surpris que ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Il avait beau faire, seul un pathétique gargouillis parvenait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Sa réaction fit sourire Gabriel.

« T'inquiètes Papy 'Cius ! lui lança-t-il gaiement. Tu vas voir, tu vas l'a-do-rer ! »

Le gargouillis de gorge de Lucius s'intensifia et ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang quand il entendit le ton nonchalant de son petit-fils ainsi que le singulier ''Papy 'Cius''.

Les Malfoy n'appelaient certainement pas leur grand-père d'une manière aussi... ___vulgairement_ familière ! Ils étaient très respectueux et gardaient leur distance !

Lucius croyait avoir tout vu mais ce fut le moment que choisit Gabriel pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Il sourit ensuite en voyant que son geste avait failli provoquer une syncope chez son grand-père, donc la gorge produisit encore plus de bruits étranges.

« Rassure-toi, lui dit-il, on ne t'appelle pas tous comme ça... Dante préfère Papy Lulu pour le moment... Tu verras, tu vas l'a-do-rer lui aussi ! Tu le laisseras même faire des petits nattes dans tes cheveux de temps en temps... »

Et après un sourire lumineux adressé à son grand-père au bord de l'apoplexie, Gabriel l'entraîna à la suite de son père et de sa grand-mère.

Au loin, Harry fut témoin de cette scène et il décida d'en profiter pour présenter Valentin à Sirius car ce dernier ne tenait vraiment plus en place et qu'il commençait sérieusement à lui prendre la tête. Il interrompit ainsi leur conversation et attira le regard de Sirius sur Valentin qui s'était mis à bisouiller tendrement son blond.

« Tu vois le mignon petit couple là-bas ? lui demanda Harry.

_ Entrain de se bécoter au milieu de tout le monde ? Oui.

_ Eh bien le ténébreux s'appelle Valentin. C'est ton fils aîné. »

A ces trois mots, le visage de Sirius s'illumina instantanément.

« C'est vrai ?

_ Oui.

_ Oh Merlin, c'est _****__**génial**_ ! s'enthousiasma-t-il alors que ses yeux se mettaient à pétiller avec force et qu'un large sourire s'étirait d'un bout à l'autre de ses oreilles. Il a un petit-copain en plus ! Et son blondinet à l'air d'être un canon... Je le savais, c'est un tombeur comme son père ! Allons les voir ! »

Sitôt dit, l'ex-détenu agrippa son filleul par le poignet et fonça à la rencontre des deux tourtereaux. Mais ils étaient à peine parvenus à mi-chemin que Sirius les força brusquement à s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? s'enquit-il gravement auprès de Harry. Je veux paraître cool, pas débile, alors que penses-tu que je devrais dire ?

_ Euh...

_ Je ne peux pas dire ''salut, je suis ton père'' ou ''salut, tu es mon fils'', puisqu'il le sait déjà. Ce serait stupide de lui dire ça... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à tes enfants quand tu les as vus pour la première fois, toi ?

_ Euh... »

« ___Vous n'existez pas ?_ pensa le brun. »

Bien sûr, le Gryffondor se garderait bien de donner ce genre de conseil à son parrain.

« T'inquiètes pas, ça sortira tout seul quand tu seras face à lui, lui dit-il à la place. Et puis tu verras, Valentin est super cool alors...

_ Okay. »

De nouveau regonflé à bloc, Sirius repartit en direction de son fils, Harry sur les talons, et il parvint à son niveau en un temps record.

« Salut ! lança-t-il avec un large sourire chaleureux. »

Valentin lui rendit son salut sur le même ton mais Sirius parut ne pas l'entendre tant il était plongé dans le détail de son fils.

« Je suis désolé de te regarder ainsi ! s'excusa-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé. Je... je sais que ce n'est pas très poli mais... ___Wouha_ ! J'ai tellement de mal à croire que je me trouve vraiment en face de mon fils je... J'étais tellement excité à l'idée de te rencontrer depuis que l'on m'a raconté cette histoire de saut dans le passé et maintenant que tu es devant moi je... ___Wouha_ ! Sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai vraiment fait du bon travail avec toi...

_ Pour la santé de ses chevilles, tu devrais éviter de lui dire des choses comme ça..., plaisanta James.

_ _****__**Hé**_ ! s'indigna Valentin.

_ Tu sais que c'est vrai, rétorqua James. »

Valentin fit une moue boudeuse qui ne tint pas longtemps face au petit sourire moqueur de James et qui le poussa à déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« C'est pour ça qu'on va si bien ensemble, toi et moi..., lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille. »

A la fin de ce petit moment de tendresse, Valentin se tourna vers Sirius et Harry – qui avaient commencé à se sentir de trop.

« Daddy, je te présente mon petit-ami – comme tu l'avais déjà deviné je suppose. James.

_ James ___Malfoy_ ? s'esclaffa immédiatement Sirius. James Malfoy qui a les yeux de ___Lily Evans_ ! Mince, j'aurais voulu voir la tête de Lucius quand il l'a appris... »

Harry tiqua immédiatement.

« L... Les yeux de ma mère ? s'enquit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

_ Allez Harry ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'avais pas remarqué les yeux de James ! On dirait qu'il a du sang Evans dans les veines ! »

''___On dirait_''.

Harry se détendit quelque peu.

« Oui, apparemment les yeux émeraudes ne sont pas spécifiques des Evans..., dit-il en un souffle. Et comment tu as su qu'il était un Malfoy ?

_ Au vu de son visage, ce n'est pas un secret ! expliqua Sirius. Tous les Malfoy ont la même tête ! Sans vouloir t'offenser, James.

_ Pas de problème...

_ Et... ça ne te dérange pas ? s'enquit Valentin, les yeux rivés sur Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce qui devrait me déranger ? demanda Sirius.

_ Que je sorte avec un Malfoy, répondit le ténébreux.

_ ___Quoi_ ? Ah non ! Non, pas du tout ! Je ne connais pas James alors je ne vais pas simplement le juger d'après son nom de famille ! Toute ma vie on m'a jugé d'après mon nom de famille et je détestais ça alors... Je me fais confiance, alors je fais confiance à l'éducation que je t'ai inculquée... alors je fais confiance à la personne que tu as choisi... »

Valentin sourit et il posa un regard insistant sur Harry afin qu'il comprenne son sous-entendu : Sirius était cool, alors il n'avait pas à craindre de lui dire la vérité à propos de Draco et lui.

Il était vrai que la réaction, pleine de bon sens, que Sirius venait d'avoir vis-à-vis de Valentin et James avait quelque peu soulagé le brun. Peut-être que tout se passerait bien tout compte fait...

« Pourquoi je... je suis contre dans le futur ? s'enquit Sirius.

_ Non, pas du tout ! le rassura Valentin. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'y voyais pas d'inconvénients dans cette époque non plus.

_ Aucun ! assura Sirius avec un large sourire. Et puis je n'ai passé que peu de temps avec James, mais il m'a l'air d'être tout à fait sympathique... ! Vous formez vraiment un couple mignon tous les deux..., complimenta-t-il. »

Les deux tourtereaux sourirent.

« On sait et on te fera de magnifiques petits-enfants..., plaisanta Valentin.

_ ___Val_ ! s'insurgea James.

_ Je sais que vous me ferez de magnifiques petits-enfants.

_ ___Sirius_ ! »

Devant la scène plus que tendre et chaleureuse, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que son stress descendait encore d'un cran.

Oui, il y avait de grandes chances pour que tout se passe bien.

« Honnêtement, vous avez ma permission, déclara Sirius. Je fais confiance à ton jugement à 200% - même si c'est un Malfoy. J'aurais eu beaucoup plus de réticences s'il s'agissait de Lucius ou de Draco même, mais James me paraît cool. »

Ou peut-être que ça ne se passera pas si bien que ça...

« Quoi ? M... Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit Harry, alors que son rythme cardiaque s'était quelque peu accéléré.

_ Harry, pouffa Sirius, je te parle de ___Draco_ et ___Lucius_ et tu me demandes sérieusement pourquoi ?

_ Tu as bien dit que tu faisais confiance à 200% à son jugement. Pourquoi ça changerait selon la personne qu'il a choisi ? »

Ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi Harry tenait tant à débattre d'un sujet qu'il pensait être clair pour tout le monde, Sirius fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

« On parle de ___Lucius_ et de ___Draco_, répéta Sirius.

_ Et donc ? insista Harry.

_ Et donc j'ai confiance en mon éducation mais je connais aussi ces deux-là ! Alors si Valentin m'avait sorti qu'il était amoureux de l'un d'eux, j'aurais immédiatement fait le lien avec un ___impérium_ ou une boisson ou de la nourriture ensorcelées pour je-ne-sais-qu'elle raison sordide ! »

Sa déclaration laissa Harry sans voix.

Il voulut rétorquer quelque chose afin de défendre son petit-ami, mais tout s'était si bien passé pour le moment qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à casser l'ambiance et à se prendre la tête avec son parrain. Il décida donc intérieurement de remettre leur confrontation à plus tard.

« Au fait, reprit Sirius, est-ce Lucius sait que ton nom est Black ?

_ Non, pas encore.

_ ___Vraiment_ ? pouffa Sirius. Il faut _****__**absolument**_ que je sois là quand il l'apprendra... ! Et Malfoy junior ?

_ Il sait, lui répondit James. Et il n'approuve pas. Pas parce que c'est un Black mais parce qu'il est... un genre de papa poule...

_ Malfoy junior, papa poule ? s'étonna Sirius. Il va falloir que je vois ça de mes propres yeux... Merlin que le futur est excitant ! »

Suite à cela, tous les quatre entamèrent une conversation animée.

Comme Harry s'y attendait, Sirius s'entendit ___à merveille_ avec Valentin. Ses yeux s'illuminaient à chaque fois qu'il reconnaissait un de ses traits de caractère chez son aîné. Il accrocha aussi très rapidement avec James, faisant une complète abstraction à son nom de famille.

Par contre, un rapide coup d'œil du côté de Ron lui appris que la situation ne s'était pas améliorée de son côté. En effet, il avait toujours un sourire crispé scotché sur son visage et le regard furieux d'Hermione indiquait très clairement qu'il n'avait toujours pas dit la vérité à leur propos...

« Oh, j'espère que l'un de mes petits-enfants ont hérité de tes yeux Hermione, disait Molly. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais des yeux magnifiques !

_ A propos de mes yeux justement, intervint Hermione en vissant son regard sur son ex, Ron a quelque chose à vous dire, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

_ Euhm..., je... oui... ! bafouilla le roux. Il y a... c'est que... mes enfants... mes enfants ne ressemblent pas du tout à Hermione alors...

_ Oh, fit simplement Molly, une pointe de déception transparaissant de sa voix. Eh bien..., tant pis... »

Exaspérée, Hermione fusilla lourdement son ex-petit-ami du regard. Ex-petit-ami qui finit par capituler.

« Okay...! soupira-t-il. Euh... maman, papa, je... j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire et... »

« Papaaaaaaaaa ! »

Ron eut à peine le temps de reconnaître la voix paniquée de Clara avant de se faire assaillir par la jeune fille et par Rose.

Les yeux rougies par les larmes et la lèvre inférieure tremblotante, Clara lui tendit immédiatement son annulaire gauche. Ron n'eut qu'à y jeter un rapide coup d'œil pour y repérer une importante écharde. Oubliant momentanément la présence de ses parents, Ron se mit aussitôt au niveau de sa fille afin de pouvoir l'aider.

« Mais comment tu as fait pour te planter une écharde d'une telle taille dans le doigt ? s'enquit-il alors qu'il essayait de la retirer avec le plus de douceur possible. »

Clara voulut lui répondre mais entre ses hoquetements et ses larmes, Ron ne comprit pas un mot. C'est donc Rose qui prit le relais :

« On était dans le parc parce que Jordan nous avait dit que Margaret et Julia voulaient nous parler à propos de l'incident qui s'est passé entre Barbara et Freddy... Tu sais l'incident que cette pouff de...

_ Langage..., la reprit Ron.

_ Cette abrutie de Marie S, se corrigea Rose, avait arrangé pour se venger de Tess, Martin et Jessica... D'ailleurs, on n'avait carrément rien à faire dans cette histoire... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que cette peste de Marie S et Fiona impliquent Giselle en lui faisant croire que Clara et Tess avaient ''comploté'' contre Morgan à propos de sa stupide histoire de tableau déchiré alors que tout le monde sait très bien que c'est Morgan elle-même avec Marie S et Dorian qui sont responsables parce qu'ils essayaient de se cacher de la mère de Patrick... Donc du coup Clara s'est retrouvée impliquée, donc moi aussi et à cause de toute cette histoire, Cassandra ne pouvait plus nous voir en peinture ! Donc quand son frère Mark a entendu Marie S parlé à Jordan, elle ne nous a pas prévenues ! Mais Julia était là aussi donc elle a glissé un mot à Véronica mais Fiona en a entendu parlé par Mark alors...

_ Terminé ! coupa Ron. »

Reniflant toujours par intermittence, Clara jeta un coup d'œil à son doigt. Effectivement, il n'y avait plus d'écharde et son père avait même jeter un sortilège pour cicatriser sa blessure.

« Merci..., souffla-t-elle.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi...

_ … Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas compris un seul de ce qu'a dit Rose...

_ J'étais trop concentré sur ton écharde pour ça ! se justifia Ron.

_ Même sans écharde, je suis sûre que tu n'aurais rien compris..., reprocha Clara en plissant ses yeux.

_ … Tu es guérie, c'est tout ce qui compte ! conclut le rouquin. »

Il adressa ensuite un sourire tendre à sa fille qui le lui rendit.

Une fois leur échange terminé, Ron se releva et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que ses parents étaient toujours là. Bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils haussés, ils assimilaient tant bien que mal l'information que l'on venait de leur soumettre.

Indifférentes au mal-à-l'aise qui régnait autour d'elles, Rose et Clara se tournèrent tranquillement vers leurs grands-parents et elles leur adressèrent un large sourire.

« Bonjour mamie, bonjour papy ! saluèrent-elles en chœur. »

Les deux personnes concernées ouvrèrent et fermèrent successivement leur bouche afin de répondre quelque chose mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de leurs lèvres.

« Oh, fit Ron. Euhm..., Papa, maman je... j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire : je ne vais pas me marier avec Hermione. »

La bouche toujours bée, Molly posa sur son fils des yeux ronds.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant un moment avant que Molly ne réagisse enfin et qu'elle assène une claque sonore à l'arrière du crane de son fils.

« _****__**Aïe**_ ! se plaignit ce dernier.

_ Et c'est _****__**maintenant**_ que tu nous le dis ! s'offensa Molly. Tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire _****__**avant**_ que je n'assomme Hermione de ''félicitation pour ton mariage avec mon fils'' !

_ M... Mais je... je... je ne voulais pas..., bafouilla Ron.

_ Tu ne voulais pas ******quoi** ?! »

Devant le regard vraiment furibond de sa mère, Ron se sentit tout petit. Tout le monde savait qu'une Molly en colère était dangereuse, et en ce moment, la femme d'âge mûre semblait être sur le point d'exploser ! Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, des petites rougeurs teintaient ses joues et ses poings serrés étaient posés sur ses hanches.

« Tu... Tu avais l'air tellement heureuse que je me sois marié avec Hermione que je... je n'avais pas le cœur à briser ton idylle..., tenta de se justifier Ron.

_ Tu ne voulais pas briser mon idylle ! répéta Molly. Alors tu me laisses me ridiculiser pendant presque un quart d'heure !

_ M... Mais...

_ De ce que je peux voir, j'ai pour le moment deux ___magnifiques_ petits-filles... ! dit-elle en dévorant du regard Rose et Clara. Peu importe qui est leur mère, je peux déjà dire qu'elle est superbe et, te connaissant, je suis sûre qu'elle est géniale...

_ Mais je... »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de défendre sa cause, Ron reçut une deuxième claque à l'arrière de sa tête.

« _****__**Aïe**_ ! se plaignit-il encore.

_ Mais ___rien_ ! Tu n'as ___aucune_ excuse ! Tu aurais dû me dire la vérité dès le début au lieu de ça, tu m'as laissée embêter Hermione avec toute cette histoire de mariage... !

_ Ce n'est pas grave Molly, la rassura Hermione.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû me cacher ta réelle future épouse ! poursuivit néanmoins Molly.

_ À propos de sa réelle future ___épouse_..., reprit Hermione en vissant son regard dans celui du roux, Ron a quelque chose à vous dire à ce sujet. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

_ Euuuuuuuhm... J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira ! »

Ignorant Hermione qui le fusillait durement du regard, Ron adressa un grand sourire à ses parents que le lui rendirent.

« Je suis sûr qu'on va l'adorer, affirma Arthur. »

Hermione continua de fixer sévèrement son ex-petit-ami pendant un moment mais ce dernier s'obstina à l'ignorer. Finalement, elle finit par détourner son regard et, ce faisant, elle tomba sur son actuel petit-ami – plus que tendu – en pleine conversation avec son père. Elle ne savait où il en était dans sa déclaration mais comme, malgré son expression sévère, Maximilien Nott n'avait pas encore explosé, elle supposa que Théodore n'en était pas encore venu à leur future union.

Leurs regards finirent par se croiser et, bien qu'un peu livide, Théodore l'invita silencieusement à le rejoindre. Après s'être brièvement excusée auprès de Ron et de ses parents, Hermione s'avança vers lui.

« Oh Merlin ! s'exclama brusquement Sirius alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'une conversation. Est-ce que ce sont les filles de Ron ? »

Un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule suffit à Harry pour reconnaître Rose et Clara.

« Oui, c'est bien ses filles, confirma-t-il. Rose et Clara.

_ Wouha ! Elles sont vraiment... superbes ! complimenta Sirius. Hermione n'est manifestement pas leur mère, mais elle doit être tout aussi jolie !

_ Je suis sur qu'___elle_ l'est... , souffla Harry à mi-voix.

_ C'est quand même un peu dommage que Ron et Hermione ne se soient pas mariés au final..., poursuivit Sirius. Ils se sont tournés autour pendant un bon bout de temps et ils formaient un couple très mignon... Mais bon, je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça... Ils ont rompu du coup ?

_ Oui, répondit Harry. Au début ils ont essayé de faire en sorte que ça marche mais ils ont quand même fini par rompre...

_Oh, c'est dommage de rompre aussi tôt..., fit Sirius. Comme ils n'ont pas encore rencontré leur futur mari et femme, ils auraient encore pu passer de bons moments ensemble... Enfin bon, ce qui est fait est fait. »

Et alors que Sirius se replongeait dans une conversation animée avec son fils, Harry repéra enfin la silhouette de Scott et d'Ézéchiel qui arrivaient droit sur eux. Ézéchiel, qui semblait être de fort mauvaise humeur, avançait d'un pas rapide et Scott essayait tant bien que mal de suivre sa cadence. Les deux jeunes garçons seraient passés devant eux sans même s'arrêter si Harry ne les avaient pas interpellés.

Sitôt qu'il eut posé ses yeux sur eux, les yeux de Sirius s'illuminèrent et Harry sut immédiatement qu'il avait reconnu le visage de James Senior sur Ézéchiel.

« Sirius, je te présente Ézéchiel, mon fils, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

_ Tu es le portait ___craché_ de ton père et de ton grand-père ! dit Sirius à l'intention d'Ézéchiel.

_ Non, c'est vrai ? cracha le ténébreux. Wouha quel perspicacité ! Encore personne ne m'avait fait la remarque... »

Sur ces mots acides, Ézéchiel tourna furieusement les talons, laissant Sirius plus que perplexe.

« Euhm je... j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? s'enquit immédiatement Sirius auprès de Harry.

_ Oh non, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura le brun. C'est à peu près l'humeur basale d'Ézéchiel... Par contre, si tu rencontres la copie conforme d'Ézéchiel mais avec des yeux gris, tu auras son frère jumeau, Ethan, devant toi. Et, crois-moi, il est ___bien_ plus agréable et loquace... !

_ Tu as eu des jumeaux ! s'exclama Sirius alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller. Lily a toujours voulu avoir des jumeaux. Et comme c'était plutôt courant dans sa famille, elle avait bon espoir que ça lui arrive... Enfin, même si elle n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en avoir, tu t'en es chargé... ! Elle aurait été ravie ! »

Cette comparaison à sa mère fit sourire Harry.

Le brun sortit néanmoins de ses pensées quand son regard se posa sur Scott, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Oh bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Sirius, je te présente Scott. Ton fils cadet.

_ Salut Daddy ! salua gaiement le ténébreux alors que les yeux dudit Daddy s'écarquillèrent de surprise et que sa bouche s'arrondit dans un ''O'' parfait.

_ M... Mon... Mon fils cadet ? bafouilla-t-il. »

Ignorant le visage, toujours éberlué, de Sirius, Scott se mit à chercher Ézéchiel dans la foule. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il se retourna vers son Daddy et Harry.

« Euhm... j'adorerais parler avec vous mais... Ézéchiel est vraiment remonté à cause de toute cette histoire de cadeau anonyme et... je doute que le laisser seul soit une bonne idée ! Mais on se voit plus tard ! »

Après un large sourire, Scott se lança à la poursuite de son ami.

« Mon fils cadet ? répéta Sirius toujours abasourdi.

_ Ton fils cadet, confirma Harry.

_ Donc... c'est le dernier qui est retourné dans le passé, c'est ça ? Elliot étant toujours dans le futur...

_ C'est ça. Tu vas voir, il est vraiment génial ! Oh ! Voilà une autre personne que je voudrais te présenter, ajouta-t-il en apercevant sa fille cadette du coin de l'œil. »

Après lui avoir adressé un signe de la main, Narcissa vint dans leur direction.

« Sirius, présenta Harry lorsque sa fille fut arrivée à leur niveau, je te présente ma fille : Narcissa.

_ ___Narcissa_ ? pouffa Sirius. Tu as appelé ta fille _****__**Narcissa**_ ?

_ Euhm... apparemment, il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez important dans le futur entre Narcissa et moi pour que j'éprouve l'envie de nommer ma fille d'après elle..., justifia Harry.

_ Wouha ! s'exclama Sirius. On a Narcissa Potter et James Malfoy ! On se croirait dans le monde à l'envers !

_ Sans oublier ma petite sœur Lily ! intervint James.

_ Sérieusement ? On a James ___et_ Lily Malfoy ! Comment Lucius a réagi ?

_ Il était au bord de l'apoplexie, répondit James.

_ J'aurais aimé voir ça... ! pouffa Sirius. »

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Remus ne les rejoigne. Il était accompagné de ses fils, William et Edward, ainsi que d'Ethan, qui avait rejoint ses amis entre temps. Ils firent rapidement les présentations.

« Tu es vraiment plus souriant que ton frère jumeau ! dit Sirius à Ethan alors que ce dernier venait de sourire pour la énième fois.

_ Sourire n'est... pas vraiment le truc d'Ézéchiel..., confirma Ethan.

_ Non, son truc c'est plus comploter derrière le dos des gens afin de les faire souffrir le plus possible..., maugréa Narcissa.

_ ___Cissa_ ! la reprit Harry.

_ Quoi c'est vrai..., se justifia la brune. »

« En tout cas, reprit Sirius en posant un regard mi-amusé, mi-moqueur sur son meilleur ami, peut-on savoir qui est la mère d'Edward et de William ? »

Un peu embarrassé, Remus ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement face à la question.

« Hum... oui ce... c'est..., bafouilla-t-il. Il s'agit de hum... Tonks... »

Il avait à peine chuchoté le dernier mot mais Sirius l'entendit sans problème – surtout qu'il s'y attendait un peu.

« Ah bah quand même ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Après des mois et des mois de ''je suis trop vieux'', ''je suis un lycanthrope'' et de ''tu mérites mieux'', tu as enfin cessé de te comporter comme le roi des abrutis et tu as saisi ta chance !

_ La ferme Sirius, bougonna Remus alors que le rouge de ses joues s'intensifiait.

_ Et donc vous avez eu deux enfants ensemble..., constata Sirius, ignorant la boutade de son ami.

_ Non, on en a eu trois, le corrigea Remus.

_ Ah oui ? Où est le ou la troisième ?

_ Euhm... apparemment, mon aîné Christopher n'est pas... en ___état_ de venir pour le moment...

_ Pas en ___état_ ? interrogea Sirius. »

Contrairement à Harry, Sirius ne le remarqua pas mais le visage de James s'assombrit aussitôt suite à la référence à Christopher. Ses yeux émeraudes se ternirent, son visage devint grave, mêlant une expression de tristesse et de culpabilité, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

Valentin essaya aussitôt de lui remonter le moral en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille mais rien n'y fit. Depuis qu'il avait fait son choix, James était partagé entre la joie d'avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie et la tristesse d'avoir peut-être définitivement perdu deux de ses amis les plus chers et de les avoir profondément blessé. James savait que Grégory et Christopher n'allaient pas bien depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé son choix. Et ses proches avaient beau lui répéter qu'il n'y pouvait rien et qu'il avait été obligé de faire un choix, James ne se sentait pas moins responsable pour autant. Et sa culpabilité tâchait le bonheur qu'il avait avec Valentin.

« Je... Je suis vraiment désolé pour..., se sentit-il obligé de dire à Remus d'une voix tremblante alors que ses yeux s'embuaient dangereusement.

_ Pourquoi est-tu désolé ? lui demanda Remus, incrédule.

_ Parce que... c'est moi qui... c'est à cause de moi que...

_ C'est ___toi_ ? »

Remus semblait tellement surpris par cette annonce que pendant un instant James se sentit... un peu vexé.

« Oui, c'est moi, confirma-t-il.

_ Oh, fit alors Remus. O... Okay... Euhm... Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute, vraiment. Tu ___devais_ faire un choix alors...

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius qui était le plus perdu dans la conversation.

_ Euhm..., de ce qu'on m'a dit, Christopher, Grégory Thomas-Finnigan et... Valentin étaient tous les trois en compétition pour gagner le cœur de James, lui expliqua rapidement Remus. Comme ce dernier a choisi Valentin... eh bien Christopher et Grégory ne sont... pas vraiment au meilleur de leur forme en ce moment...

_ Oh, fit Sirius en comprenant d'où venait le malaise. Oh ! fit-il avec un grand sourire en réalisant que son fils était celui qui avait réussi à conquérir le cœur d'un jeune homme si convoité. ___Oh_... , déchanta-t-il en réalisant que le fils de son meilleur ami ainsi que celui des Thomas-Finnigan avaient été très blessés pendant la manœuvre.

_ Ce n'est _****__**pas**_ de ta faute ! insista Remus.

_ Oui mais Christopher est vraiment..., argumenta James.

_ Ce n'est _****__**pas**_ de ta faute ! répéta Remus.

_ Oui mais Killian... Oh ! Tu devrais vraiment parler à Killian ! l'encouragea le blond. Je ne sais pas vraiment où en est Christopher, mais Killian est celui qui en sait le plus !

_ Killian ? interrogea Remus.

_ Oui euhm... - ___James balaya la pièce du regard et quand il l'eut trouvé, il le désigna du doigt_ – C'est lui là-bas. Plutôt androgyne, métisse, petit, fin, les cheveux courts et les yeux bleus...

_ A côté du grand métisse baraqué comme un joueur de Quidditch professionnel avec les cheveux mi-long ? demanda Remus.

_ Ça c'est Alexis, confirma James. Mon meilleur ami. À côté, c'est son petit frère, Killian. C'est le meilleur ami de Christopher et il est le mieux placé pour parler de lui... Ce sont les fils de Blaise.

_ Un Zabini est le meilleur ami d'un Lupin ? s'interrogea Sirius. Enfin, je dis ça mais mon fils sort avec un Malfoy alors... Les tensions entre les familles se sont tant améliorées que ça après la guerre ?

_ Oui, elles se sont beaucoup améliorées, confirma James.

_ En tous cas, filles ou garçons, il doit y avoir la queue devant la maison des Zabini..., commenta-t-il sans quitter Killian des yeux. Zabini père n'est pas inquiet ? Je veux dire, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour Alexis mais Killian semble nettement plus... vulnérable... Et comme il doit surtout attirer le regard de la gente masculine et que cette dernière peut se montrer... assez brutale...

_ Tu viens de prononcer la phrase parfaite pour te le mettre à dos, pouffa James.

_ Ah oui ? fit Sirius. Pourtant, je ne dis pas ça pour le rabaisser ! C'est juste qu'il est plutôt...

_ Il sait comment il est, le coupa James. Mais il n'apprécie pas qu'on le lui fasse remarquer à tout bout de champ.

_ Ah. Eh bien j'éviterai d'aborder le sujet en sa présence alors... Et donc Remus tu vas... »

Sirius s'interrompit brusquement dans sa lancée quand il remarqua le visage de son meilleur ami. L'attention de ce dernier était toujours sur Killian et il le regardait... avec un drôle d'air...

« Rem', pourquoi est-ce que tu le regardes de cette façon ? s'enquit Sirius.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? fit le concerné une fois sorti de ses pensées.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes Killian de cette façon ? répéta Sirius.

_ Oh pour... pour rien...

_ C'est ça. Tu le regardes comme si... ******Ew** ! s'horrifia-t-il brusquement. C'est un ___ado_ je te signal ! Et même pas de la génération de Harry ! Pour le moment, il n'est encore qu'un spermatozoïde dans les bourses de Zabini ! »

Gêné par la réflexion de son ami, les joues de Lupin furent piquées d'un fard.

« Mais je ne le regarde pas dans ce sens là ! s'indigna-t-il.

_ Le pauvre, ajouta Sirius. Déjà qu'il doit se faire harceler par les garçons de son âge, il faut ___en plus_ qu'il se méfie des vieux pervers ! Est-ce que je dois avertir Zabini à ce propos ?

_ Premièrement : si je suis vieux, tu es vieux également, et deuxièmement : ___je ne le regardais pas dans ce sens-là_ !

_ Il signifiait quoi alors ton regard ?

_ Eh bien... c'est juste que... c'est juste que..., baragouina Remus alors que ses joues devenaient plus rouge. C'est juste qu'il émet cette odeur et...

_ _****__**Ew**_ ! Tu le ___renifles_ en plus !

_ Mais ___non_ ! s'indigna Remus. C'est son odeur qui vient à moi !

_ Génial, maintenant tu parles comme un pédophile : ''ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui qui m'a aguiché''. »

Remus lui adressa un regard blasé.

« Il émet une forte odeur de ___veela_ – même si son sang est endormi, se justifia-t-il.

_ Zabini père et Alexis aussi ont du sang de veela endormi dans les veines. Tu ne les regardes pas de cette façon pour autant..., rétorqua Sirius.

_ Oui, mais contrairement à eux, Killian émet une odeur de ___docile_. Et je me faisais juste la réflexion que s'il se retrouvait au milieu d'une population magique – en dehors des sorciers – il aurait des ennuis !

_ … Donc tu avoues ressentir des sensations inappropriées envers lui ? conclut Sirius.

_ ___Il ne m'intéresse pas_ ! scanda Remus.

_ … Je vais quand même prévenir Zabini pour qu'il soit sur ses gardes...

_ Tu sais quoi ? J'ai fini de parler avec toi. Tu n'as, de toute évidence, pas assez de neurones pour soutenir une conversation censée !

_ Et toi, tu commences, de toute évidence, un peu trop à penser avec autre chose que ton cerveau...

_ ___Je ne suis pas intéressé_ ! beugla le lycanthrope. »

Harry ne put se retenir de sourire devant la chamaillerie de son parrain et de Remus. Et, tournant son regard vers Killian, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le lycanthrope avait raison : si la population sorcière avait un odorat aussi aiguë que la population magique, le cadet Zabini-Weasley se serait déjà fait enfermer à double-tour dans une tour imprenable par Alexis – et ce, indépendamment de la volonté de leurs parents.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit en voyant que les deux fils Zabini-Weasley étaient, encore une fois, entrain de se disputer – certainement à propos de la sécurité de Killian. À côté d'eux, un Blaise exaspéré levait les yeux au ciel alors qu'un homme d'âge mûr souriait devant la scène. Grand, plutôt mince, élancé, le teint mat, les cheveux foncés coupé court et les yeux sombres, il aurait sans problème pu passer pour le père biologique de Blaise. Mais comme cela était impossible, Harry supposa qu'il regardait son beau-père. Une certaine tendresse se reflétait des yeux de ce dernier et Harry se dit qu'il devait être quelqu'un de très doux.

Par contre, il n'y avait aucune trace de la fameuse Isabella Zabini, dont la beauté faisait tant de ravage. Et en regardant bien, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas Severus non plus...

HPDMHPDM

Plus Severus s'éloignait de la Grande Salle, plus il se sentait soulagé. Il n'avait ___aucune_ envie d'y aller et de toute façon, il ferait tâche. Après tout, pour le moment Valentin et Scott étaient simplement des Black – il n'avait donc théoriquement pas d'enfants à présenter – et Sirius pensait toujours avoir une femme, donc il n'était encore le mari de personne. Et puis de toute façon, même si Black avait su pour eux deux, il ne voudrait certainement pas le voir et c'était réciproque. Tout ce qu'il pourrait faire en allant là-bas, c'était s'extasier devant la troisième génération de Malfoy, de Zabini et de Nott en feignant de ne pas savoir que la deuxième génération mentait ouvertement à la première ! Et Merlin savait à quel point il n'en avait pas envie ! Il allait donc tranquillement resté cloîtré dans ses appartements, en rasant les murs dès que possible pour ne pas avoir à tenir compagnie à Narcissa, Isabella, Marcus, Lucius ou encore Maximilien.

Oui, c'était le meilleur des plans.

« Ah ! Severus~! »

Le sang du potioniste se glaça dans ses veines à l'entente de la voix voluptueuse qui s'était élevée dans son dos et qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Isabella, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents. »

Et merde. La personne qu'il voulait le moins voir au monde !

Respirant un bon coup, Severus se retourna et, comme d'habitude, il eut le souffle coupé par la beauté de son interlocutrice. Il faillit se noyer dans ses yeux miels profonds, il observa avec gourmandise ses longs cheveux chocolats ondulés, il fut des plus perturbé par sa taille fine et ses seins plus que rebondis, il s'enivra de son odeur des plus délicates et il fut ébloui par ses lèvres roses pulpeuses, ses dents blanches et par son sourire étincelant, brillant de mille feux. Ajouté à cela, ses luxueux habits et ses bijoux hors de prix qui la mettaient encore plus en valeur – dont un collier orné d'une pierre, posée sur sa poitrine, qui mettait subtilement l'accent sur ses seins. Mille qualificatifs traversèrent la tête de Severus pour la décrire, mais aucun semblait être à la hauteur.

« La Grande Salle n'est pas dans cette direction, si~? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ … Non. »

Mine de rien, Severus avait vraiment lutté afin de sortir un minimum de sa contemplation d'Isabella et de pouvoir prononcer ce simple mot. Et il avait beau lutter de toute ses forces, le potioniste avait le plus grand mal à ne pas se perdre complètement et de se mettre indécemment à baver.

Homme ou femme, hétérosexuel ou homosexuel, c'était l'effet qu'Isabella avait sur tout le monde. Le pouvoir d'une velane en pleine possession de ses capacités.

Isabella battit des cils et Severus se sentit défaillir. Il se donna une claque mentale afin de se ressaisir mais il retomba presque aussitôt sous le charme de la belle velane.

« Je... hum... Je ne vais pas dans la Grande Salle..., ajouta-t-il.

_ Ah non~? minauda Isabella. Pourquoi~? Nos enfants et petits-enfants sont là-bas.

_ Je... Je sais...

_ Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas alors~? s'enquit-elle.

_ Je... Je n'en ai pas envie..., déglutit faiblement Severus alors que ses yeux suivaient la fine main droite d'Isabella qui vint tripoter la pierre précieuse accrochée au bout de son collier luxueux, attirant également son attention sur sa pulpeuse poitrine. »

Le potioniste déglutit et le sourire d'Isabella s'agrandit.

« Tes enfants ne sont donc pas dans la Grande Salle~? s'enquit-elle innocemment. »

Ah, la raison pour laquelle il voulait à tout prix éviter les Malfoy et compagnie : il ne voulait pas qu'ils le fassent parler de sa ''future famille''. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que ce soit ___Isabella_ qui essaye de le faire parler parce que... eh bien, on ne pouvait ___pas_ mentir à Isabella Zabini...

La mâchoire de Severus se crispa donc instantanément. Isabella s'en rendit compte et son sourire gagna en intensité.

Saleté de velane !

« Là n'est pas la question, grommela Severus alors qu'il se sentit se perdre dans les yeux miels de son interlocutrice.

_ Tu as donc bien des enfants~?

_ … Oui...

_ Et certains sont là~?

_ … Oui...

_ … Tu as honte d'eux ?

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ … Tu as un problème avec ton futur ___époux_~?

_ … Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit précipitamment le potioniste en feignant d'ignorer l'allusion à son ___époux_ et non à son ___épouse_. »

Le sourire d'Isabella s'élargit encore.

« Tu as... de ___gros_ problèmes avec ton futur époux~? minauda-t-elle.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répéta Severus. »

Isabella plongea son regard pétillant dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Severus le soutint autant qu'il le put, mais il préféra détourner le regard avant de se noyer définitivement dans cette marrée miel. Cependant, il ne dit rien de plus.

« Okay, déclara tout simplement Isabella.

_ … Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser...

_ Oh, pas si vite ! Je me suis perdue en allant au toilette alors, maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'accompagner, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

_ Tu t'es perdue, mais tu savais que je n'empruntais pas le bon chemin ? nota Severus.

_ … Je connais le chemin dans les grandes lignes..., se justifia Isabella. Ne perdons pas plus de temps, veux-tu ? »

Et sans prendre la peine de s'enquérir de sa réponse, Isabella se saisit du bras de Severus et l'entraîna dans la bonne direction. Et son parfum était si enivrant que les neurones du potioniste ne purent se connecter entre eux pour lui permettre de riposter...

HPDMHPDM

« …Et ensuite Taylor s'est caché avec Mathias dans la 5C alors que Marie-Louise et Florian étaient dans le 3B, disait Clara. Du coup Marie S s'est retrouvée avec Christian et elle a osé lui répéter ce que Sofia et Justine ont dit à Axel. Du coup, Christian est allé voir Svetlana et il... »

« Tu comprends de quoi elle parle ? souffla Sirius à l'oreille de Harry.

_ Je ne comprends ___jamais_ de quoi sa sœur et elle parlent, lui répondit le brun. »

Et à voir la tête de Ron – et même celle de ses parents – il ne comprenait rien non plus.

Sirius sourit. Que ce soit les siens ou ceux des autres, ils adoraient vraiment les enfants du futurs.

En parlant de ses enfants... Sirius jeta un petit coup d'œil à son fils aîné. Il avait, depuis longtemps, décroché du discours des deux jeunes filles et il s'était mis à embrasser tendrement le visage de James, en lui chuchotant des mots doux par intermittence, les bras toujours fermement autour de sa taille et l'une de ses mains caressant amoureusement le torse du blond souriant.

Ces deux-là étaient vraiment adorables.

« Pourrais-tu me faire ___l'immense_ plaisir d'arrêter de déposer ta salive sur le visage de mon petit-fils ? siffla une voix traînante. Parce que ça me donne envie de rendre mon dîner... »

Sans aucune surprise, quand ils se retournèrent, ils se retrouvèrent devant Lucius, Narcissa et Draco. Semblant avoir un minimum reprit ses esprit et un air dégoûté trônant sur son visage, Lucius toisait Valentin de haut en bas.

« Je suis même surpris que James n'ait pas déjà la nausée..., grommela-t-il.

_ Ferme-là, et fiche-leur la paix, Lucius, grogna Sirius.

_ Excuse-moi Black mais je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis sur la question. Et je ne crois pas que tu aies ton mot à dire là-dessus... James étant ___mon_ petit-fils, il est dans mon droit de vouloir qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un à la hauteur de son rang social. Et non pas... - ___il dévisagea de nouveau Valentin de haut en bas_ – un très probable futur délinquant - si ce n'est pas déjà le cas... »

Piqué au vif, Valentin ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour répliquer mais Sirius le devança :

« Premièrement Malfoy, Valentin étant mon fils, je pense avoir mon mot à dire sur leur relation, et je n'y vois absolument aucun inconvénient. Deuxièmement...

_ C'est ___ton_ fils ? l'interrompit abruptement Lucius avec dégoût.

_ Oui, confirma Sirius avec un petit sourire amusé. Il s'appelle Valentin ___Black_. »

Lucius renifla dédaigneusement.

« Je vois d'où vient son côté ''futur délinquant'' alors..., dit-il. Génial, il finira probablement en prison, comme son père...

_ Malfoy, je ne te permet pas de traiter mon fils de cette manière ! cracha Sirius sur un ton acide. »

L'ex-détenu incendiait littéralement l'homme blond du regard, mais ce dernier semblait presque amusé par la situation.

« Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire..., minauda-t-il avec un micro-sourire sur le visage. »

Son visage redevint presque aussitôt sévère et il se tourna vers James.

« Je n'approuve pas ta relation, grinça-t-il.

_ … Et donc ? demanda nonchalamment James.

_ ___Et donc_ ? s'étrangla Lucius alors que ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites et sans faire attention à son fils qui pouffait dans sa barbe. Romps avec lui.

_ Hors-de-question, répliqua James.

_ _****__**Pardon**_ ?! s'offusqua Lucius, au bord de l'apoplexie.

_ Laissez tomber Père, intervint Draco. Si James ne tient pas compte de mon avis, je doute qu'il tienne compte du votre... »

Lucius se retourna abruptement vers son fils et le fusilla du regard.

« Si l'éducation que tu leur as inculqué ne contenait pas de visibles lacunes, peut-être qu'il en tiendrait compte, siffla-t-il.

_ Il n'y a aucune lacune dans l'éducation que j'inculque à mes enfants, rétorqua Draco en soutenant le regard de son père.

_ Si c'était le cas, mon petit-fils ne sortirait pas avec un ___Black_, répliqua amèrement Lucius.

_ Ohla ! pouffa Sirius. Je te rappelle que tu es le premier à avoir craqué pour une Black !

_ _****__**Pitié**_ ! Tout le monde connaît l'histoire : Narcissa est une Black par commodité, pas par sang ******(1)** ! Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, jamais je l'aurais épousée..., grommela Lucius.

_ Eh bien ton petit-fils sort avec un Black de sang, dit Sirius après un petit silence. Alors dans quelques années, il est fort possible que le sang des Malfoy se mélange avec celui des Black.

_ Je ne l'autoriserai pas ! tempêta Lucius.

_ Personne ne te demande ton avis, cracha Sirius.

_ Écoute-moi bien ___Black_, il neigera en enfer avant que... »

« ******Je n'accepterai pas cette blague** ! »

Cette dernière phrase eut le mérite de couper court à toutes les conversations en cours et de faire tourner tous les regards vers le père de Théodore, qui avait parlé. L'homme était furieux. Son regard acéré bouillait de rage, son visage était déformé par une horrible expression de colère, des petites rougeurs étaient apparues sur ses joues, ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures étaient blanches et il semblait à deux doigts de jeter un ___avada kedavra_ à toute la salle. Devant lui, Théodore essayait courageusement de lui tenir tête tandis qu'Hermione tentait de se faire la plus discrète possible et que leurs enfants préféraient rester à l'écart.

« ******Je ne tolérerai pas que du **_****__**sang de cochon**_******se mélange à celui des Nott** ! rugit encore Maximilien.

_ Je t'interdis de manquer de respect à ma femme ! tonna Théodore.

_ Je ne dois ___aucun_ respect à une catin de Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha le père Nott en toisant Hermione des pieds à la tête avec dégoût. Et je ne ___permettrai pas_ que le sang des Nott soit ___souillé_ par une telle ___abomination_ de la nature !

_ Quoique tu puisses penser, je me marierai avec Hermione et...

_ A la ___seconde_ où tu te marieras avec... ******ça**, tu cesseras de faire partie de la famille Nott... »

Un lourd silence pesant s'installa immédiatement dans la Grande Salle suite à ses paroles.

Mal-à-l'aise à l'idée d'être à l'origine d'une telle dispute qui pourrait fâcher définitivement Théodore avec son père, Hermione se dandina inconfortablement sur ses pieds. La bouche sèche et l'estomac noué, elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler à son petit-ami, mais ce dernier lui fit discrètement signe de ne rien dire.

« Tu peux prendre ton nom, tu peux prendre ton héritage, je m'en fiche, affirma-t-il sur un ton sec. Je me marierai avec Hermione. Et si tu continues à lui manquer de respect et la traiter de la sorte, alors je ne veux même plus avoir de contact avec toi. »

Un deuxième silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Théodore et son père se regardaient en chien de faïence, aucun des deux ne voulant céder à l'autre en détournant le regard.

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe ? s'étonna soudainement Lucius. Du vrai n'importe quoi cette seconde génération... Ça ne me surprend pas que la troisième génération soit aussi... décadente ! »

Un murmure d'approbation s'échappa de la bouche des ex-partisans de Voldemort.

« J'ai juste une petite question, intervint alors Sirius, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes rangés de notre côté au juste ? Parce que, de toute évidence, vous ne partagez pas ___la moindre_ de nos valeurs !

_ Sirius a raison ! opina Julie Finnigan. On est censé être du même côté mais, pour le moment, je doute encore que vous assurerez mes arrières quand on sera au milieu de la bataille.

_ Comme si j'allais faire une chose pareille ! s'esclaffa Lucius alors qu'il se faisait incendier du regard par la mère de Seamus.

_ Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous battre à nos côtés, pourquoi avez-vous quitté Vous-Savez-Qui alors ! tonna Augusta Londubat.

_ Augusta ! la reprit abruptement Molly.

_ Je suis désolé, Molly, mais Julie dit vrai ! soutint la femme âgée. Avec eux, on devra, non seulement faire attention aux partisans de Voldemort, mais on devra aussi se méfier d'eux ! Comment veux-tu que l'on gagne si on n'est pas tous sur la même longueur d'onde ? S'ils ne veulent pas défendre nos valeurs, qu'ils partent ! On se demande pourquoi ce n'est pas déjà fait...

_ Justement, je viens de perdre toute raison de me battre à vos côtés..., grogna Maximilien, les yeux rivés sur son fils.

_ Parfait ! s'exclama Sirius. Bon vent !

_ ___Sirius_ ! s'offusqua Molly.

_ Non, il a raison, reprit Léandre Parkison. Je commence vraiment à me demander ce que je fais avec vous...

_ Moi de même..., soupira Lucius d'une voix ennuyée.

_ ___Stop_ ! tenta d'apaiser Remus. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se diviser ! La guerre approche à grand pas et nous devons rester soudés !

_ … Hors-de-question que je protège un ___Sang-de-Bourbe_ de la mort..., grogna Nott Senior après un silence. »

Cette déclaration fit monter une nouvelle vague de protestations qui enfla jusqu'à aboutir à une grosse dispute.

Ce fut donc au milieu d'une pagaille incommensurable que Severus et Isabella firent leur entrée, mais le bazar était tel que personne ne leur prêta attention.

« Je ne vais pas m'interdire de dire ce que je pense pour tes beaux yeux, Weasley ! sifflait Lucius.

_ S'il-vous-plaît, calmez-vous ! supplia Molly. Nous somme du même côté et...

_ Pas sûr que cette alliance pathétique dure encore longtemps..., grommela Édith Parkinson.

_ S'il-vous-plaît...

_ Oui, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de risquer ma vie pour des Sang-de-Bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang, ajouta Lucius.

_ Je te signale que désormais, toi aussi, tu es considéré par les alliés de Voldemort comme un traître à son sang ! lui rappela Augusta.

_ S'il-vous..., essaya encore d'intervenir Molly.

_ Et pour ___quoi_, je me le demande..., grogna Lucius en toisant une nouvelle fois Valentin du regard.

_ Dans ce cas, je t'en ___supplie_ retourne vers ton camp d'origine ! s'exclama Sirius. Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas vous faire confiance... Encore heureux que l'on ne vous avez pas encore... »

« _****__**ASSEZ**_ ! tonna finalement Molly. »

Les poings serrés, le regard sévère et étant parvenu au bout de sa patience, la femme d'âge mûre avait fini par élever la voix. À raison, car le silence régnait à présent dans la Grande Salle et tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Pas peu fière de son effet, Molly s'autorisa un micro-sourire : elle n'avait pas élevé sept enfants sans avoir appris quelques trucs...

« Nous somme _****__**tous**_ du même côté. ******Tous** – ajouta-t-elle alors que Lucius ouvrait la bouche afin de contester. Nous n'avons peut-être pas les mêmes valeurs, nous ne croyons peut-être pas aux mêmes choses, mais nous avons tous le même objectif : vivre dans un monde où Vous-Savez-Qui ne sera plus. Nous n'avons peut-être pas les mêmes raisons pour le vouloir, mais nous le voulons tous... ! »

En prononçant ses mots, elle riva son regard plus précisément sur les ex-Mangemorts pour les mettre au défit de nier ce fait. Aucun d'entre eux n'ouvrit la bouche.

« Et pour atteindre notre objectif commun, nous devons ___coopérer_ ensemble ! poursuivit-elle. Nous somme ___tous_ dans le même panier. Tant qu'il sera en vie, Vous-Savez-Qui ne nous laissera ___jamais_en paix alors nous devons absolument gagner cette guerre. Et pour ce faire, nous devons nous faire ___confiance_ et agir comme un bloc... ! »

Molly marqua une seconde pause dans son discours, afin de laisser ses interlocuteurs s'imprégner de ses paroles, puis elle reprit.

« De ce fait, durant le cours laps de temps durant lequel nous serons là, je propose qu'on apprenne tous à se connaître. Par exemple, nous pourrions... dîner, chaque soir, tous ensemble : nous, nous enfants et nos petits-enfants afin de... »

Sa proposition eut l'effet d'une bombe et fut immédiatement suivi par un tollé général, raison pour laquelle elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase.

« Je ne vais certainement pas suivre les conseils d'une... ___pécore_ et rester coincé avec des personnes qui me révulsent..., grogna Lucius.

_ Mais..., fit Molly.

_ Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Lucius, déclaration Sirius.

_ Mais..., fit Molly pour la seconde fois.

_ Parfait !

_ Mais... »

Malheureusement, la femme d'âge mûre ne réussit pas à ré-obtenir le silence.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

Narcissa n'avait pas parlé bien fort, mais son intervention surprenante lui valut aussitôt d'être le centre de l'attention.

« _****__**Qu'as-tu dis **_? s'indigna Lucius.

_ Je pense que c'est un excellente idée, répéta très calmement Narcissa bien que son mari la fusillait du regard. Molly a raison, nous voulons tous la même chose : un monde sans Voldemort – ___elle ignora le frisson qui avait parcouru la Grande Salle_ – Pour nous, pour nos enfants, pour nos petits-enfants et ainsi de suite. Et pour gagner cette guerre, nous devons être un minimum soudés. »

Un silence suivit la tirade de Narcissa. Le fait qu'elle soit d'accord avec cette proposition poussa les autres à réfléchir. Harry s'en aperçut et prit brusquement un peu peur : si les adultes tombaient d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient passer plus de temps ensemble, ils risquaient de s'apercevoir des ressemblances entre leurs enfants... !

Le regard paniqué du brun croisa celui de son amoureux qui comprit aussitôt ce à quoi il pensait.

« Je ne ferai pas ça ! annonça-t-il fermement à sa mère – ___après tout, sa mère n'avait presque jamais réussi à lui dire non pour quoique ce soit_. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de dîner avec Potter et ses amis ! Il est trop... nul... »

Harry tiqua immédiatement à ce mot. Il était trop ''___nul_'' ? C'était tout ce que son ''___pire ennemi_'' trouvait pour l'insulter ?

Son scepticisme transparut dans son regard auquel Draco répondit par un regard d'excuse. Depuis des semaines, il l'appelait ''mon cœur'' et il lui disait qu'il l'aimait au moins quatre fois par jour ! Il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'il soit un peu rouillé !

Harry ne fut pas le seul à trouver le manque de répartie de Draco plutôt étrange mais personne ne fit de commentaire...

« Je ne ferai pas ça, non plus, déclara également Lucius, sans cesser de fixer son fils étrangement.

_ Moi non plus ! confirma Nott Senior.

_ Mais..., insista Molly.

_ S'ils ne font pas d'efforts, je n'en ferai pas non plus ! déclara Augusta. »

La tension augmenta ensuite crescendo au fur et à mesure que la conversation s'envenimait. Une nouvelle dispute était sur le point d'éclater quand :

« Je suis d'accord avec Molly, dit une voix douce et voluptueuse. »

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup. Tous les regards se braquèrent vers la porte et, en un instant, presque tous tombèrent irrémédiablement amoureux(se). Certaines femmes arrivèrent à se soustraire à l'étrange emprise qui s'était brusquement emparée d'elles mais pour les autres, ils restèrent complètement subjugués.

Amusée, un sourire naquit sur les douces lèvres d'Isabella Zabini. Sourire qui fit chavirer bien des cœurs...

Parce que, bien entendu, c'était elle qui était à l'origine de ce remue-ménage.

Belle.

Magnifique.

Somptueuse.

Sublime...

Tous ces qualificatifs paraissaient trop faibles pour pouvoir la qualifier.

De taille moyenne, ses cheveux chocolats ondulés caressaient le milieu de son dos, ses yeux miels pétillaient de mille-et-un sentiments différents – dont la plupart était inaccessible à tous –, sa bouche pulpeuse, fine et délicate s'étirait en un doux sourire et sa peau foncée était dénuée de toute imperfection. Elle était très légèrement maquillée et parfumée et elle portait une robe luxueuse avec un décolleté plongeant sur sa voluptueuse poitrine ainsi qu'un manteau qu'elle n'avait pas fermé. Mais par dessus tout, elle dégageait une telle... ___aura_ ! Personne ne pouvait rester indifférent.

De ce fait, personne ne remarqua Severus, qui pourtant était toujours à ses côtés.

« Je pense vraiment que l'on devrait le faire, ajouta Isabella.

_ … On va le faire, dirent-il tous en chœur. »

Et c'est ainsi que le débat fut clos.

HPDMHPDM

Marchant d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, Sirius fulminait en silence. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient tous accepté de dîner ensemble ! Mais c'était juste que... quand il avait posé les yeux sur Isabella... Son cerveau s'était aussitôt mis sur pause pour une durée indéterminée et il son entrejambe avait immédiatement pris le relais. Bien sûr, il avait déjà entendu parlé des... capacités d'Isabella Zabini, mais il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter par lui-même !

Enfin, en repensant à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, les pensées de l'ex-détenu se dirigèrent instantanément vers l'image de ses enfants, et un large sourire étira ses lèvres en réponse. Il n'avait été avec qu'eux qu'un moment qu'il jugeait beaucoup trop bref, mais il les aimait déjà inconditionnellement. Il trouvait Valentin vraiment génial et il avait passé un très bon moment en sa compagnie ainsi qu'en compagnie de son petit-ami. Il retrouvait beaucoup de ses traits de caractères chez son aîné et ça le rendait... pas peu fier. Et puis, même si James était un Malfoy, en passant du temps avec lui, Sirius avait tout de suite compris pourquoi son fils avait craqué sur lui alors qu'il était à peine âgé de 4 ans et qu'il n'ait jamais cessé de l'aimer depuis. Il avait également réussi à parler un court moment avec Scott avant qu'ils ne se séparent tous et que le jeune garçon reparte à la recherche de son meilleur ami, et ils avaient tout aussi bien accroché. Sirius avait également reconnu une partie de lui dans son cadet et ainsi que... qu'un ___petit quelque chose_ qu'il reconnu mais qui ne venait pas lui... Et malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur la personne que Scott – ainsi que Valentin – lui rappelait...

Enfin, il avait quand même passé un très bon moment tous ensemble et il attendait avec impatience le moment où il aurait l'occasion de les revoir.

Profondément plongé dans ses pensées, Sirius ne s'aperçut pas du regard attendri que Harry – qui marchait à ses côtés – avait posé sur lui. Ça lui faisait vraiment très plaisir de voir son parrain aussi heureux ! Surtout après tout ce par quoi il était passé : la guerre, la perte de ses meilleurs amis, son emprisonnement à Azkaban, sa presque mort par le baiser du Détraqueur quand il était venu à Poudlard lors de sa troisième année, puis son évasion éclair sur le dos de Buck quand Ron, Hermione et lui étaient revenus dans le passé, son séjour derrière le voile...

Quand il y repensait, Harry avait failli perdre son parrain tellement de fois en si peu de temps ! Et, bien que c'était plutôt étrange à admettre, s'il l'avait retrouvé, c'était en grande partie grâce à Snape... Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait sorti du voile et c'était lui qui avait trouvé la preuve pour le disculper de la trahison dont avait été victime ses parents ! Ce qui faisait que Sirius était désormais complètement innocenté - même si Peter Pettigrow n'avait pas été arrêté. La nouvelle avait fait les gros titres de tous les journaux pendant des ___semaines_ entières pendant les vacances d'été et Fugde avait passé des jours et des jours à s'excuser platement auprès de son parrain. Après tout, il avait été accusé à tort, enfermé à Azkaban pendant 12 ans, et il avait failli subir le baiser du Détraqueur ! Ce qui aurait définitivement privé l'Elu de son parrain ! Comme le ministère ne pouvait pas faire grand chose afin de réparer son erreur, il avait simplement lavé son nom, l'avait porté sur des lauriers et il lui avait offert... une coquette compensation dont personne – à part Fugde et Sirius – ne connaissait le montant exact. Quand Harry l'avait demandé à son parrain, ce dernier s'était contenté de sourire et de lui répondre que c'était un prix trop indécent pour être dit à haute voix...

Donc, maintenant qu'il était blanchi et de nouveau riche, Sirius profitait des joies de la vie. Enfin, autant que la situation de guerre pouvait le lui permettre...

Un sourire étira brusquement les lèvres de Harry alors qu'il dévisageait son parrain. Les cheveux bruns de Sirius retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et ses yeux sombres pétillaient de malice. Il avait un visage plutôt anguleux, avec des traits assez fins. Sa fine bouche pulpeuse était le plus souvent étirée en un sourire et une barbe de trois jours mangeaient le bas de son visage – sa marque de fabrique avec son petit air peu négligé et nonchalant qui faisait son charme, et qui avait déteint sur Valentin. Il faisait beaucoup de sport et mangeait tout autant pour effacer autant que possible les traces dues à ses mésaventures. Et il était en très bonne voie - même s'il demeurait un peu mince malgré sa musculature - et à présent, son corps était légèrement coloré par les rayons du soleil. Par contre, son corps était également couvert de fines cicatrices blanchâtres. Mais au lieu de l'enlaidir, elles étaient juste la preuve qu'il avait triomphé de moments difficiles. En un temps record, Sirius avait donc perdu son teint pâle presque maladif, ainsi que ses joues creuses et son corps squelettique dont saillaient ses côtes, ce qui était un merveilleux changement. Il était toujours très grand et Harry savait qu'il n'avait aucun mal pour ramener des conquêtes dans son lit. Après tout, il était vrai qu'il était toujours le beau gosse qu'il avait été durant ses années de scolarité à Poudlard... Était-il possible qu'il s'intéresse à Severus Snape ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda soudainement Sirius quand il se rendit compte du regard insistant de son filleul.

_ Hum ? fit Harry en sortant de ses pensées. Oh rien je... je pensais juste aux récents événements.

_ … Je ne te dirai pas le montant que j'ai touché..., dit nonchalamment Sirius.

_ J'ai bien compris. Sinon... quel est ton verdict concernant tes enfants ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas mais son large sourire lumineux le fit pour lui.

« Et... concernant James ? demanda encore Harry.

_ Tel père, tel fils ! répondit-il. Valentin a visé haut et... il a touché le gros lot ! »

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit : pour le moment, tout se passait bien.

Cependant, son sourire s'évanouit rapidement quand il repensa plus en détail à l'une des conversations qu'il avait eu avec lui...

« Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

_ Bien sûr.

_ … Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? S'il ne s'était pas agi de James mais de Draco ou de Lucius ? Pourquoi la confiance que tu as en l'éducation que tu as inculqué à Valentin ne ferait-elle plus le poids ? »

Sirius poussa un soupir plaintif.

« ___Encore_ avec ça ! se plaignit-il. C'est pourtant évident : James n'a strictement ___rien à voir_ avec son père ou encore son grand-père ! Je suis d'ailleurs très curieux de connaître le futur époux de Malfoy junior, étant donné qu'il a pu mettre un terme à la légendaire éducation strict des Malfoy...!

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça justifie que tu n'aies plus confiance dans le choix de Valentin...

_ Oh mais je lui ferai confiance ! C'est en ces deux serpents que je n'aurai toujours pas confiance !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ ___Pourquoi_ ?! Tu me poses vraiment la question ?! Pourquoi ne pas faire confiance aux Malfoy ?

_ Oui. Après tout, Molly a raison : on est tous dans le même camp à présent alors il est grand temps que l'on commence a se faire confiance ! »

A ces mots, Sirius éclata d'un rire sonore. Mais il s'arrêta quand il nota tout le sérieux qui imprégnait les traits de son filleul.

« Harry tu... Tu es sérieux ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ces derniers mois ? Je te rappelle que lorsqu'on s'est vu cet été, tu étais le premier à dire qu'on ne devrait pas se fier à eux !

_ Eh bien j'avais tort !

_ Non, tu avais raison ! Ils sont d'accord avec les principes de Voldemort, ils ont la marque des ténèbres...

_ Alors quoi ? Ils ont fait une erreur dans le passé et...

_ Une ___erreur _?! s'offusqua Sirius. Ils ont tué et torturé pour le compte de Voldemort et tu dis qu'ils ont simplement fait une _****__**erreur**_ ?!"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais il la referma à la vue de l'expression profondément choquée de son parrain. Il était vrai qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait vécu la guerre. Il avait vécu ces atrocités, il avait vu des personnes se faire tuer, torturer. Il avait perdu des êtres chers, avait été accusé à tort d'avoir trahi ses meilleurs amis et donc d'avoir été à l'origine de l'envoie de Harry chez les Dursley...!

Après tout ça, il était normal qu'il ne puisse pardonner aux anciens partisans de Voldemort d'avoir fait "une erreur".

« Très bien, déglutit faiblement Harry. Oublions Lucius, Draco n'a encore rien fait. »

Sirius plissa son nez :

« Tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ? nota-t-il.

_ Oui, je l'appelle par son prénom ! s'exaspéra le brun. Parce qu'on est du même côté à présent !

_ ... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ces derniers mois...

_ J'ai arrêté de me conduire comme un enfant, lui répondit Harry sur un ton acide. À part notre animosité réciproque, il n'a jamais rien fait pour le compte de Voldemort ! Mieux : il s'est retourné contre lui, même si son père était son bras droit, et il a réussi à convaincre pas mal de personnes de suivre son exemple !

_ Oh ___pitié_ ! Il a retourné sa veste parce qu'il n'avait pas le cran d'assumer ses idées jusqu'au bout en restant aux côtés de Voldemort ! Il ne pouvait pas traduire ses pensées en acte alors il a choisi la voie la plus facile : venir dans notre camp. Personne ne le force à faire quoique ce soit et on le protège même s'il continue à débiter des horreurs. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour voir que c'est mieux que de craindre pour sa vie chaque jour auprès de Voldemort si jamais il ne lui convenait plus... ! Tu ne cesses de le défendre mais a-t-il changé d'avis à propos des nés-moldus ? À propos d'Hermione ? À propos de la famille de Ron ? Je ne crois pas ! Il n'a pas changé de camp par principe, il a changé par lâcheté !

_ Par ___lâcheté_ ! explosa Harry. Refuser de tuer, refuser de torturer, dire _****__**non**_ au Prince des Ténèbres et le trahir alors que presque toutes les personnes que tu côtoies sont dans son camp... ! Son père aurait pu le livrer à Voldemort, les amis de leur famille aurait pu le livrer à Voldemort, les trois-quart des Serpentard auraient pu le livrer quand il est retourné à Poudlard ! Il était quasiment seul contre tous et c'est ce que tu appelles de la ___lâcheté_ !

_ ___Pitié_ ! ''Seul contre tous'' ! pouffa Sirius. Lucius n'aurait jamais rien fait contre son fils unique, et il n'aurait jamais laissé ni Nott, ni les Parkinson, ni personne lui en faire ! Et les Serpentard font tout simplement tout ce que leur Prince leur dit de faire alors ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment été ''___seul contre tous_'' ! »

Harry ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour répliquer mais il était tellement en colère que sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il était en colère contre son parrain mais, à vrai dire, il était encore plus en colère contre lui-même. Parce que quelques mois plus tôt, c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait ! Pour lui, le changement de camp de Draco n'était rien de plus qu'un caprice d'enfant gâté auquel sa famille, ses proches et les Serpentard s'étaient pliés. Et pour lui, il avait fait cette crise parce que, comme son parrain venait de le dire, sa vie serait bien plus tranquille si l'Ordre du Phénix gagnait que si c'était Voldemort, où le moindre faux pas pourrait, à tout moment, lui coûter la vie !

Mais à présent, il savait que ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme ça ! Draco n'en parlait pas beaucoup mais Harry avait réussi à arracher quelques mots à Blaise. À partir du moment où il avait pris la décision de trahir Voldemort, Draco avait été dans un état de panique et de stress quasi permanent. Il n'était parvenu ni à manger, ni à dormir pendant des jours, craignant à tout instant être pris par surprise et traîné devant Voldemort. Parce que, malgré ce que Sirius pensait, il n'était pas du tout sûr que Lucius ne le livre pas à Voldemort... Et comme il était certain que sa mère, elle, essayerait de l'en empêcher, Draco avait également craint pour sa sécurité. Il lui avait fallu des jours et des jours pour convaincre son père de l'écouter et de lui faire reconnaître que, lui non plus, ne voulait pas d'un monde où Voldemort régnait en maître. Toute sa famille étant à présent traître à Voldemort, il avait fallu qu'ils parlent ensuite à leurs proches – les Parkinson, les Nott, les Crabbe etc – afin de les convaincre à leur tour. Ils savaient qu'eux non plus ne voulaient pas d'un monde où Voldemort régnait en maître, mais leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas condamné à la mort en se rangeant du côté de l'Ordre du Phoenix n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Le problème le plus délicat avait été celui de la rentrée des classes. En effet, cette dernière allait commencer à peine quelques jours plus tard et les adultes avaient tous peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à leurs enfants une fois qu'ils se retrouveraient au milieu d'élèves dont le futur était de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres... ! Draco leur avait donc promis qu'il n'arriverait rien à leur progéniture et qu'il ferait de son possible pour convaincre les autres élèves de suivent ses traces et de ne pas les livrer. N'étant pas le moins du monde convaincu, ce fut seulement accompagné de Blaise que le blond avait repris le chemin de Poudlard – les autres parents ayant refusé d'y envoyer leurs enfants tant qu'ils y seraient en danger et Blaise ayant refusé catégoriquement de le laisser seul. Draco avait bataillé avec lui-même et il avait puisé dans ses réserves afin de se donner du courage ainsi qu'un minimum de contenance pendant qu'ils étaient à l'école. Parce qu'il devait paraître sûr de lui pour que les élèves de Serpentard prêtent attention à ses propos. Et, feignant d'agir comme si ça ne le touchait pas, il avait dû supporter les brimades, les insultes, éviter les pièges que lui tendaient les autres élèves jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rangent de son avis.

Blaise lui avait avoué ne l'avoir jamais vu dans un tel état et qu'il avait eu très peur pour sa santé mentale et physique. Devenu quasi insomniaque, anorexique, ayant des brûlures d'estomac, des nausées, d'effroyables migraines et bien d'autres – symptômes qu'il tentait de maîtriser grâce à de multiples potions qui le rongeaient jour après jour – chaque jour, il avait été à deux doigts de craquer et de s'effondrer complètement. Mais il s'était forcé à rester maître de ses moyens afin de garder son incroyable charisme. Grâce à ça, les élèves de Serpentard s'étaient rangés de son côté et Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle et les autres avaient pu réintégrer Poudlard sans danger.

Donc _****__**non**_, la trahison du blond n'avait pas du tout été un long fleuve tranquille ! Et ce par quoi il passait à présent n'était pas forcément mieux ! Mais presque personne n'était au courant de ça – le blond ayant réussi avec brio à maintenir son masque d'impassibilité. Alors il était encore et toujours traité comme un enfant pourri gâté à qui on n'avait jamais rien refusé et qui n'avait jamais eu d'obstacle à surmonter dans sa vie. Et ce qui écœurait profondément le brun, c'était qu'il y a encore quelques mois, il faisait parti de ces personnes... Tout le monde ne cessait de dire que les Serpentard n'étaient que des salops qui jugeaient sans savoir, mais Harry devait bien avouer qu'ils ne valaient pas forcément mieux.

Fermant et ouvrant successivement ses poings, la mâchoire serrée et le visage fermé, Harry sentait sa magie crépiter autour de lui. Mais bien sûr, il n'allait pas la lâcher contre son parrain !

Mais afin d'être sûr d'être capable de la contenir, le brun préféra changer de sujet. Comme lui, son parrain saurait la vérité bien assez tôt. Mais avant de se faire, il y avait encore une dernière chose que Harry souhaitait évoquer avec son parrain :

« Et à propos de Snape ? lui demanda-t-il entre ses dents. Il a la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur le bras, il a servi Voldemort dans le passé, mais à présent, il est notre seul espion double alors il risque encore plus sa vie que Lucius ou Nott ou Goyle Sénior. Mais pourtant, il a trouvé le temps dans son emploi du temps de te sortir du voile et de blanchir ton nom. Alors ? »

Harry ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait entre Sirius et son professeur de potion – mis à part de la haine – mais comme son parrain était supposé se marier avec lui, Harry espérait que son évocation le ferait réfléchir un minimum concernant les anciens partisans de Voldemort.

Mais, une expression profondément incrédule imprégnant ses traits, la réponse de l'ex-détenu le déçu grandement :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de Servilus dans un moment pareil ? »

Sa réponse laissa Harry sans voix. Le Lion ouvrit et ferma ensuite sa bouche dans une vaine tentative pour rétorquer mais rien ne vint. Finalement, seul un feulement de colère franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'essaye de parler avec toi parce que, de toute évidence, ça ne mène nulle part ! »

Sur ce, Harry détourna furieusement les talons, laissant son parrain abasourdi derrière lui.

HPDMHPDM

Toujours furibond, Harry marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à son parrain pour ses paroles parce que lui-même parlait encore en ces termes pendant les vacances d'été, mais il était quand même super énervé et il ressentait désormais le besoin urgent de se blottir entre les bras de son amoureux – surtout qu'ils avaient passé toute la soiré à s'ignorer et qu'il commençait à lui manquer. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était en route pour le dortoir des Serpentard.

« Oulà, j'en connais un qui n'est pas de bonne humeur... »

Bien que bouillonnant de rage, Harry reconnut aussitôt la voix de Remus et il s'arrêta dans sa lancée.

« Oh, salut Rem' je... je... excuse-moi mais je... je viens de m'embrouiller un peu avec Sirius et... je veux juste... retourner dans mon dortoir pour le moment alors...

_ Tu vas dans ton dortoir ? interrogea Remus.

_ Oui...

_ Oh, je voulais y aller également afin de rendre une petite visite à Christopher mais... c'est étrange... on ne va pas du tout dans la même direction... »

Pris sur le fait, les joues de Harry furent piquées d'un fard.

« Euh... je... oui, je sais ! tenta-t-il de se rattraper. Il y a juste quelqu'un que je voudrais voir avant... Sinon, c'est vraiment une bonne idée que tu ailles parler à Christopher. Peut-être que tu pourras l'aider à surmonter sa peine de cœur ! »

Malheureusement pour lui, sa tentative pour changer de sujet ne prit pas :

« Il est vrai qu'il est normal de ressentir le besoin de voir son récent petit-ami après une soirée passée sans se parler..., dit-il avec un petit sourire innocent.

_ Euh...

_ Et comme Draco Malfoy est un Serpentard, je suppose que tu te diriges dans la bonne direction après tout ! »

Face à cette déclaration, le premier réflexe de Harry fut de tout nier en bloc. Mais devant le regard doux et enjoué de Remus, il baissa les armes.

« Comment as-tu su ? lui demanda-t-il simplement. Oh, laisse-moi deviner : tu as senti mon odeur et celle de Draco sur nos enfants, c'est ça ?

_ Non, pas du tout, pouffa le lycanthrope. Dans votre cas, deviner a été bien plus simple : tu empestes littéralement l'odeur de Draco. Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour aboutir à ce résultat... »

Comprenant ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille du Maraudeur, les joues de Harry s'enflammèrent une seconde fois.

« Oh, fit-il.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné, le rassura Remus. C'est un comportement tout à fait normal pour des jeunes de votre âge... Ce fait étant mis en évidence et après un rapide coup d'œil à vos enfants ''respectifs'', faire le lien a été plus que facile.

_ … Rem', je ne voulais pas vous mentir mais...

_ Je sais. Ce n'est pas un nouvelle facile à annoncer. La preuve : je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu t'es embrouillé avec Sirius, non ? »

Harry acquiesça gravement.

« Tu crois qu'il l'acceptera un jour ? lui demanda craintivement le brun.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu connais ton parrain : il crie et gesticule beaucoup mais au final, ce n'est pas une mauvaise patte. Donc après avoir gueulé un bon coup, braillé qu'il ne sera jamais d'accord et après t'avoir soumis à toutes sortes de potions et de sortilèges pour s'assurer que tu n'es pas sous influence..., il l'acceptera. Surtout quand il aura appris à le connaître. »

Remus offrit ensuite un doux sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit.

« Tu as sûrement raison..., souffla-t-il, un peu plus rassuré. Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre à propos du futur ?

_ Euh... à part Draco et toi ainsi que Hermione et Théodore... Ron et Blaise...

_ Comment tu... _****__**Oh**_ ! Ils ont couché ensemble ?! s'offusqua Harry. »

Et le roux ne lui avait rien dit ?!

« Non, le détrompa Remus. Les descendants Zabini émettent tous une odeur de veela – même si leur sang est endormi.

_ Tu l'as senti sur les jumelles, c'est ça ? comprit Harry. »

Remus acquiesça.

« Et sinon..., poursuivit-il. Je suppose... Sirius et Severus ?

_ … Pour eux, je ne vois pas du tout comment tu as pu deviner...

_ Un mélange..., lui répondit énigmatiquement le lycanthrope. »

Et son regard indiqua clairement au brun qu'il n'en dirait pas plus.

« Et tu crois que Sirius va bien prendre ___cette_ nouvelle ? s'enquit Harry alors qu'une grimace déformait son visage.

_ Mmm... je ne sais pas trop..., avoua pensivement Remus. Depuis toujours leur relation est... ___compliquée_...

_ Peuh, ils se détestent, affirma Harry. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si compliqué là-dedans.

_ … C'est compliqué..., répéta le lycanthrope.

_ … Ils s'aiment ?

_ C'est compliqué... Et ça ne regarde qu'eux. »

Et encore une fois, Harry lut dans les yeux dorés du Maraudeur qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, alors il n'insista pas.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Harry se perdit dans la contemplation de son interlocuteur. Remus Lupin n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés durant les vacances d'été. Ses cheveux châtains étaient toujours parsemés de mèches blanches, ses yeux dorés pétillaient de malice et il avait toujours un éternel air fatigué sur le visage.

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent brusquement. À bien y regarder, son ami semblait encore plus soucieux qu'avant. Et cette réflexion le poussa à se demander ce qu'il se passait, en dehors de Poudlard. Ils avaient beau être isolé de tout, Harry se doutait que Voldemort et ses partisans n'avaient pas arrêté leurs attaques pour autant.

« Rem', reprit Harry, comment ça se passe... Je veux dire... en dehors de notre agréable cocon qu'est Poudlard ? »

Les traits du lycanthrope se tordirent en une grimace à la seconde où Harry évoqua le sujet. Il était évident qu'il aurait préféré qu'il n'en parle pas.

« Je suis au cœur de cette bataille alors je pense qu'il serait bon que je sois au minimum au courant, argumenta le brun en voyant que le Maraudeur hésitait.

_ … Tu as probablement raison..., soupira Remus. Comme d'habitude. Des attaques, de la propagande, des massacres, des menaces... Les gens ont peur et supportent de moins en moins la pression. Certains essayent de se donner du courage, d'autre retournent leur veste... Fugde est inutile... La routine quoi. L'Ordre du Phoenix est débordé mais on essaye de faire de notre mieux... »

Remus se perdit ensuite dans ses pensées et, en un instant, son regard devint si soucieux qu'il prit dix ans d'un coup.

Avoir leurs enfants ici était vraiment génial ! Mais c'était également une belle tuile... S'il y avait la ___moindre_ fuite et que Voldemort était mis au courant de ce qui se passait et qu'il décidait d'attaquer le château, ce ne serait vraiment pas bon pour eux. Dans une telle optique ils auraient ___non seulement_ les élèves de Poudlard de cette époque à protéger, mais aussi la future génération... !

Et puis...

Le lycanthrope avait une inquiétude supplémentaire concernant Killian et la délicieuse odeur de veela docile qu'il émettait...

Plus particulièrement, il craignait ce qu'il se passerait si Voldemort attaquait le château en compagnie de Greyback, et si ce dernier venait à sentir l'odeur d'un veela docile - vierge de surcroît !

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit brusquement alors que de sombres pensées envahissaient sont esprit. Pensées qu'il se hâta de chasser en secoua sa tête.

Ils trouveraient un moyen de renvoyer les enfants dans le futur ___avant_ d'en arriver là. Il fallait qu'il ait confiance en eux et aux futurs eux qui cherchaient également une solution !

Les pensées du lycanthrope s'évadèrent encore et un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres quand il se souvint de la courte conversation qu'il avait pu avoir avec Killian. Dans cette dernière, Remus lui avait demandé si Christopher s'était mis à agir différemment avec lui depuis qu'il avait fait sa puberté en tant que lycanthrope, mais Killian lui avait assuré que non. Le seul effet qu'avait son odeur sur Christopher était de l'apaiser.

Remus autorisa un micro-sourire à s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Son fils était tellement amoureux de James que même l'odeur d'un veela docile ne fait que l'___apaiser_ !

Son visage s'assombrit presque aussitôt : il était tellement amoureux qu'à présent il était dans un sale état...

« Rem', l'appela Harry, est-ce que... est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Hum ? fit le lycanthrope en sortant de ses pensées. Oui, oui je... je ferai mieux d'aller voir mon fils...

_ Tu as sûrement raison, opina Harry.

_ Et ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirai rien concernant... les véritables époux de chacun. »

Et après un bref salut, les deux hommes se séparèrent et allèrent chacun de leur côté.

HPDMHPDM

Après avoir quitté Remus, Harry ne mit pas très longtemps pour atteindre la tableau donnant accès à la Salle Commune des Serpentard, puis à arriver au niveau du dortoir de son amoureux.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit ce dernier, assis sur son lit, qui lui adressa un sourire resplendissant à sa vue, ainsi qu'un Ron, allongé sur le ventre sur le lit de sa moitié, complètement abattu et entrain de se morfondre – Blaise essayant de le rassurer. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Théodore ni d'Hermione – ils étaient sûrement entrain de défendre leur union auprès de Nott Sénior – ou bien de leurs enfants.

« Je suis tellement ___désolé_ Blaise ! se lamentait Ron, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller duveteux alors que Harry prenait rapidement place entre les bras de Draco.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave ! dédramatisa le basané.

_ Mais c'est ma future belle-mère !

_ Ron, je dois être parmi les rares hommes sur Terre qui ne ressentent rien dans leur pantalon à la vue de ma mère alors, pour la dernière fois : ce n'est pas grave. »

« Weasley ressent un petit quelque chose pour sa futur belle-mère, se moqua Draco à l'oreille de Harry. Mais pas d'inquiétude, ça ne concerne que son entrejambe. »

La boutade fit grogner le concerné.

« Ma mère fait frétiller le pantalon de ___tout le monde_ ! lança Blaise. Il n'y a pas de quoi se sentir mal.

_ Mais c'est ma belle-mère ! se lamenta Ron. C'est dégoûtant !

_ Dans ce cas, si ça peut t'aider tu n'as qu'à te rappeler ceci : ''je suis sorti par son vagin il y a 16 ans''.

_ ******EW** ! s'offusqua immédiatement le rouquin en relevant la tête du coussin. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit une chose pareille ?! Maintenant j'ai une sale image mentale dans la tête !

_ Oui, mais tu n'es plus excité par ma mère, je me trompe ?

_ …

_ …

_ Tu n'as pas tort, admit timidement le Lion. »

L'ambiance redevint ainsi rapidement bon enfant et, fermant les yeux, Harry se laissa doucement bercer, profitant par la même occasion du souffle de son amoureux sur son visage ainsi que de ses caresses.

« Bon, la rencontre s'est plutôt bien passée, souffla Draco à son encontre.

_ Ouais, si tu exclues la partie où nos parents ont failli se sauter à la gorge, pouffa Harry. Maintenant on va devoir dîner tous ensemble...

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura le vert et argent. Nos parents se détestent tellement qu'il ne leur viendrait jamais à l'idée qu'on se soit marier. Alors tu peux être sûr que, même si nos enfants se ressemblent, ils ne remarqueront rien. Leur haine les rend aveugle.

_ … Tu as sûrement raison... »

Cette remarque poussa néanmoins Harry à repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Remus. Le lycanthrope avait découvert le pot aux roses, lui ! Mais contrairement aux autres, même sans sa lycanthropie, il était loin d'être aveuglé par la haine.

Le brun repensa ensuite à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sirius et son visage s'assombrit.

« Dray, souffla-t-il alors que Ron et Blaise étaient trop occupés à se chamailler pour prêter attention à ses paroles.

_ Oui ?

_ Je... Je suis désolé.

_ Ce n'est pas grave.

_ …Tu ne sais même pourquoi je m'excuse.

_ M'en fous, je sais que je te pardonne. »

Souriant avec amusement, Harry ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans le regard tendre de son vis-à-vis.

« Je suis désolé pour toutes les choses que je pensais, toutes les choses que j'ai dites, toutes les rumeurs que j'ai colporté sur ton compte et qui étaient non fondés et totalement fausses, explicita le brun. »

Draco sourit.

« Tu vois ? Je savais que je te pardonnais quand même, lui dit-il. Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de t'excuser pour ce genre de chose...

_ Mais...

_ Non ! Je faisais la même chose – voire pire – et si tu t'excuses, ça m'oblige à m'excuser aussi et je n'ai pas envie de le faire ! bouda le blond.

_Gros bébé, se moqua Harry.

_ Et fier de l'être ! »

Un petit silence tendre plana entre le couple qui se dévorait du regard.

« Dray, reprit Harry.

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Les deux amoureux échangèrent ensuite un doux baiser pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne soient interrompu par l'entrée, plutôt brutale, de plusieurs de leurs enfants.

L'ambiance calme dégénéra ainsi rapidement et ils passèrent tous un agréablement moment ensemble avant que ce ne soit l'heure de se coucher. Draco prit bien soin d'attendre le retour de James – ___seul_ – au dortoir et de vérifier qu'il se couchait bien dans son lit avant de se décider à rejoindre son amant dans le sien.

Confortablement blotti entre les bras de son amoureux qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser, qu'effectivement, ils étaient bel et bien dans un agréable cocon sécurisant. Malheureusement, ça ne voulait pas dire que la guerre avait été mise sur pause...

Sans le vouloir, le brun repensa une nouvelle fois à la fin de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Remus et il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Et si Voldemort apprenait ce qui se passait à Poudlard ? Et s'il attaquait avant que leurs enfants ne soient rentrés dans le futur ? Et si...

Secouant subrepticement sa tête de droite à gauche, Harry se força à chasser ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elles l'orientent vers un cauchemars alors qu'il était dans le lit de sa moitié ! Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Alors bien sûr, quand le sommeil le gagna, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry en fit un particulièrement horrible.


	46. Chapitre 38 : Dîner

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

.

Merci à : maya31 ; Lamesis ; Sorciere6174 ; Vampire1803 ; marjorie27 ; elyne ; visirarena ; malia ; sasu-hime ; brigitte26 ; Black-rabe ; himechu95670 ; ayuluna ; YunJae87 ; flopit28 ; Dracolina3 ; Yukimai-chan ; juju ; Samyye33 ; sam ; HimeNoAria ; caro06 ; sheinny sparrow ; miruru-sensei ; Wolf Amme ; nana97280 ; draymi0ne-f0r-ever ; Guest ; missi972 ; Samantha ; zalna ; Eichi ; Darkness -Light -Nothingness ; Lassa-Liam ; Samantha ; nononekoo ; rikokooo pour votre review sur le chapitre précédent.

ainsi qu'à Guest (chap1) ainsi qu'à VifyCriki (chap32)

**RAR** : J'y répondrai dans mon profil prochainement !

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 38** : Dîner

.

Draco était épuisé.

Il était épuisé, paniqué, sur les nerfs, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire mais il faisait de son mieux pour paraître rassurant et confiant. Il le fallait. Pour Harry...

La mâchoire du blond se crispa quand une nouvelle bouffée de stress l'envahi et il se força à prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

Assis sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, au beau milieu de la nuit, Draco serrait son âme-sœur dans ses bras à lui faire mal mais ça ne parut pas déranger Harry. Au contraire, l'étroite étreinte semblait lui faire du bien et le calmer – c'était bien la seule chose que le blond pouvait faire dans l'état dans lequel son amoureux était...

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, entre les jambes de sa moitié, tremblant de tous ses membres, les pupilles dilatées et alertes, transpirant à grosses gouttes et respirant avec peine de façon très saccadée, Harry était complètement bouleversé. L'une de ses mains serrait bas de pyjama de Draco à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et il éclatait en sanglot par intermittence.

Encore et toujours, Draco lui caressait tendrement le dos et lui disait des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes en embrassant le sommet de son crane.

« Ça va aller, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Ça va aller, je suis là. Je suis là... »

Sans prévenir, Harry fut pris d'une nouvelle crise de panique. Son corps fut parcouru de violents spasmes, il eut le plus grand mal à respirer, sa prise se resserra sur le pantalon de Draco et il éclata de nouveau en sanglot – ce qui ne l'aida pas à respirer.

Mais comme c'était au moins sa cinquième crise, Draco savait quoi faire pour le calmer et il ne paniqua pas.

« Sshh..., souffla-t-il. Tout va bien. Je suis là, tout va bien... »

Merlin que la nuit allait être longue ! Et Merlin qu'il avait eu peur !

Il avait été réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par les gémissements de son amoureux et par ses coups. Le pyjama de Harry était trempé de sueurs, il ne cessait de répéter des phrases comme ''non... par pitié non...'' et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos. Complètement paniqué, Draco s'était aussitôt mis en tête de réveiller son brun. Mais il avait beau appelé et secoué son Lion dans tous les sens, il avait mis plus de 10 minutes pour réussir à le tirer des limbes du sommeil. Harry s'était donc réveillé en sursaut, agité comme pas possible et avec de grosses difficultés pour respirer. Il pleurait, crachait, tremblait, et il avait paru complètement désorienté. Harry gigotait tellement que Draco avait galéré pour réussir à le piéger entre ses bras et il avait mis un temps fou afin de parvenir à le calmer un minimum. Pendant de longues minutes, Harry avait été dans un état de choc incomparable et il avait hoqueté des phrases sans queue ni tête avant d'être fauché par sa première crise de panique – encore heureux qu'ils lançaient toujours un sors d'intimité sur le lit au cas où.

Un peu plus tard, Harry avait été pris d'une incontrôlable nausée. Il avait alors violemment repoussé Draco et il s'était vivement élancé hors du lit – en faisant néanmoins de son mieux pour alerter le moins possible les autres occupants de la chambrée, James encore plus.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Harry s'était précipité jusqu'au toilette et il avait vomi jusqu'à sa bile. Draco l'avait aussitôt suivi et, après avoir jeté un sort d'intimité, il avait fait de son mieux pour soutenir et calmer sa moitié.

Harry avait tellement vomi que du sang s'était mélangé à sa bile, ce qui avait provoqué l'affolement immédiat de Draco. Il avait voulu l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : le brun n'était pas en état pour aller où que ce soit et de toute façon, il aurait refusé.

Finalement, Harry avait fini par arrêter de vomir et, assis sur le sol, Draco l'avait attiré entre ses jambes.

Et plusieurs heures et crises de panique plus tard, ils en étaient toujours au même point.

« Ça va aller. Je suis là. Ça va aller... »

Draco ne connaissait pas le contenu du rêve du Lion, mais il avait dû être particulièrement horrible.

Le blond sentit une nouvelle bouffée de stress l'envahir mais il fit de son mieux pour la contenir.

Il avait tellement redouté les cauchemars de Harry ! Et maintenant qu'il en était témoin, le blond ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire ! Alors... il improvisait au fur et à mesure. Il soutenait son brun de mieux qu'il pouvait et il essayait de l'aider au possible.

Draco déposa un nouveau baiser sur le crane de son amoureux.

« Ça va allez, chuchota-t-il. Ça va allez... »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore un long moment avant que Harry ne réussisse à se calmer presque entièrement. À part quelques hoquets, des reniflements et des petits frissons il semblait remit du choc.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry bougea dans son cocon improvisé. Draco comprit qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'une si étroite protection, il relâcha alors un peu son étreinte et Harry en profita pour se déloger entièrement de ses bras. En prenant bien soin d'éviter de croiser le regard de sa moitié, Harry entreprit ensuite de se mettre sur ses pieds. Mais à cause de son pas chancelant, il serait retombé illico si Draco ne l'avait pas soutenu. Ils restèrent ensuite un moment débout et étroitement entrelacés, jusqu'à ce que Harry retrouve son équilibre. Une fois certain qu'il pourrait resté débout sans aide, le brun repoussa doucement le vert et argent avant de commencer à se débarrasser de son pyjama trempé de sueurs. Une fois nu, il fit quelques pas incertains en direction de la cabine de douche et son amoureux l'aida à l'atteindre. Une fois arrivé, Harry alluma un jet d'eau brûlant. Une fois assuré qu'il ne tomberait pas, Draco le laissa seul.

Harry resta complètement immobile sous l'eau chaude pendant plusieurs minutes avant que des bribes de son cauchemar ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Une nouvelle fois, une violente nausée l'envahit, il sentit son estomac se nouer douloureusement dans son torse, ses membres se mirent à trembler frénétiquement et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il était à deux doigts de faire une énième crise de panique quand un corps nu et chaud se plaqua contre son dos et que deux bras puissants le calèrent contre un torse musclé.

« Sshh, ça va aller. Je suis là. Ça va aller, lui chuchota Draco à l'oreille. »

Respirant profondément, Harry se détendit instantanément de retour dans son cocon improvisé, et il serra le bras droit de son blond avec l'une de ses mains.

La douche dura presque une demi-heure avant que Harry ne fasse quelques mouvements pour sortir. Toujours en respectant la volonté de Harry d'éviter le contact visuel, Draco l'aida à sortir de la douche, puis il l'essuya consciencieusement avant de l'aider à mettre un pyjama propre.

« Merci, souffla Harry à voix basse. »

Pour toute réponse, Draco l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Une fois que le Serpentard fut également séché et vêtu, les deux adolescents sortirent de la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir été réveillé par son passage éclair, c'est donc un peu soulagé que le brun alla se coucher dans le lit de Draco. Il apprécia, par ailleurs, que son blond ait changé les draps. Ledit blond ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et à l'enlacer étroitement.

Harry avait cessé de trembler, mais Draco savait qu'il n'allait pas s'endormir pour autant.

La nuit allait vraiment être longue...

HPDMHPDM

« On va vraiment faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? »

Harry prit le soin de finir de se brosser les dents et de se rincer la bouche avant de se retourner vers Draco. Les bras croisés sur son torse, le blond était quelque peu agacé. Harry n'avait pas dit un mot, ni dormi de toute la nuit. Et puis, quand il avait fallu se préparer, il s'était levé comme si de rien était et il s'était rendu dans la salle de bain. Comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille...

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? lui demanda Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce que je veux que tu me dises ?! s'exclama Draco. Je veux que tu te confies à moi Harry ! Que tu me dises de quoi tu as rêvé, que tu me dises ce que tu ressens, que tu me dises comment que je peux t'aider, que tu me dises...

_ Je suis plus que disposé à te parler de tout ça...

_ Mais alors...

_ _Après_ que tu m'aies parlé des lettres que Voldemort t'envoies...

_ _**Sérieusement**_ ?! s'offusqua Draco. Même après ce qui s'est passé, tu es toujours focalisé sur ces stupides lettres ? »

La mâchoire de Lion se serra aux mots ''stupides lettres'' et son regard se fit sévère.

« Ce qui touche à ta santé mentale n'est pas _stupide_, Dray, grogna-t-il. »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

« Soit, capitula-t-il. Mais pour le moment, mes lettres sont cachées bien au chaud et je n'en reçois plus. Tes cauchemars, eux, sont toujours d'actualités alors...

_ Peu importe, le coupa le Lion. Le marché est toujours le même : je te parle de mes cauchemars si tu me parles de tes lettres.

_ Mais... »

Harry ne laissa pas son homme terminer sa phrase et il sortit de la salle de bain.

Le dortoir baignait toujours dans la même ambiance guai, chaleureuse et bordélique. Et cela suffit amplement pour redonner du baume au cœur au brun et l'aider à chasser son cauchemar dans un coin de sa tête.

James se faisait toujours tendrement bécoter par Valentin, Alexis refusait de se lever de son lit malgré tous les efforts de Théodore, Frédérique et Gabriel se chamaillaient bruyamment et Ron..., comme d'habitude, il se lamentait, couché sur le lit de son amoureux...

« Et si elle me déteste ? geignait-t-il.

_ Elle va t'adorer, le rassura Blaise. »

Harry se dirigea dans leur direction et il prit place sur le lit du basané.

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce que tu entendais pas "les veelas sont des créatures plutôt sexuelle" ! ronchonna le rouquin.

_ T'inquiètes ! le rassura Blaise. Tant qu'elle ne sait pas que tu es mon mari, ça ne te concerne pas. »

Pas rassuré pour un sou, Ron fit la moue.

« Vous parlez encore de vos parents respectifs ? intervint alors Harry.

_ Je sens que ce dîner va être un enfer, grommela Ron. »

Sur ces mots, le rouquin déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa moitié avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, laissant Harry et Blaise seuls.

Il ne s'en aperçut pas, mais Blaise le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement dans la salle d'eau. Plus particulièrement, il dévora du regard avec gourmandise, son ferme postérieur...

Merlin qu'il avait envie de goûter à l'étroitesse de son roux !

Harry se rendit compte du regard lubrique de son ami et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Draco le devança :

« _Oh_. _Merlin_ ! s'exclama-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. _**Oh**_**. **_**Merlin**_ !

_ Quoi ? fit Blaise, en sortant de ses pensées. »

Les yeux brillants, Draco s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, comme s'il peinait vraiment à réaliser ce qui se passait, avant de reprendre.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'enthousiasma-t-il encore.

_Quoi ? répéta Blaise.

_ Je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'aurais l'occasion de voir cette tête encore une fois ! s'extasia-t-il.

_ Quel tête ?

_ Ta tête ''je suis sérieusement en manque'', se moqua le blond avec un sourire narquois.

_ Je n'ai pas de tête ''je suis sérieusement en manque'' ! réfuta Blaise.

_ _Oh que si_ ! insista Draco. Tu la faite pour la première fois quand on est parti dans ce ''camp de vacance'' il y a quelques étés ! Il y avait que des nanas ou des mecs moches et du coup, tu avais dû la garder dans ton pantalon ! C'était ta plus longue abstinence depuis ton dépucelage. Enfin, ta plus longue abstinence avant maintenant... »

Pendant les secondes suivantes, Blaise essaya de rétorquer quelque chose en vain. Cette incapacité agrandit le sourire moqueur de Draco.

« Tu es en manque~, minauda le blond. Le fait que Weasley te refuse toujours l'accès à son cul devint de plus en plus dur à supporter, hein ?

_ …

_ Serais-tu tenté de... d'aller voir ailleurs pour te soulager~ ?

_ _**Non mais ça va pas**_ ! s'insurgea immédiatement Blaise. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, j'attendrai qu'il soit prêt !

_ … Même si tu dois encore attendre longtemps ?

_ Même si je dois encore attendre plusieurs années, confirma Blaise. »

Le sourire de Draco gagna encore en intensité.

« J'ai _hâte_ de voir comment ça va évoluer..., le nargua Draco avec un sourire moqueur. »

Sur ce, le blond se leva du lit et il retourna près de son armoire alors que le basané semblait plus dépité que jamais.

« Bientôt, lui souffla Harry, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_ _Comment_ ? fit Blaise.

_ Je ne suis pas censé t'en parler, reprit Harry, mais... il est bientôt prêt. »

Alors que le sourire pervers de Blaise gagnait en intensité et que sa tête commençait à fourmiller d'idées... pas très catholiques, le regard de Harry se posa sur Draco, qui était devant son armoire, et son sourire s'effaça dès qu'il repensa à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

Le cauchemar passait encore – Harry commençait à être habitué – ce qui l'irritait plus que tout c'était que, même dans ces conditions, le blond restait muet en ce qui concernait ses lettres !

Eh bien tant pis si ça lui faisait de la peine, le brun était bien décidé à ne pas céder ! Il lui dirait tous sur ses cauchemars quand le blond se sera, lui aussi, décidé à partager ses lettres !

Toujours un peu dans ses pensées, le regard de Harry revint sur le visage, toujours plein de convoitise, de Blaise. Et une idée germa dans son esprit.

« Blaise ?

_ Hun ? fit le concerné en sortant de ses pensées impures.

_ Est-ce que... je peux te poser une question ? »

Le brusque sérieux du brun fit tiquer Blaise qui redevint sérieux à son tour.

« Bien sûr.

_ Est-ce que, par hasard, est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu saurais... où Draco planque ses lettres ? »

A ces mots, la mâchoire de Blaise se crispa instantanément.

« Ne fais pas ça, s'il-te-plaît, 'Ry, soupira-t-il. Ne me fais pas choisir entre l'amitié que j'ai avec toi et celle que j'ai avec Dray... Tu sais très bien ce qu'on a décidé tous ensemble avant de commencer à se fréquenter. »

Harry acquiesça. Ils s'étaient tous dit qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas leur amitié pour fouiller dans les secrets des autres.

« Écoute, reprit Blaise, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir de quoi il en retourne mais, même si je savais où il les planque, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Et je pense sincèrement que fouiner dans les affaires de Dray dans son dos ne ferai que l'énerver au lieu de le pousser à se confier à toi. Alors, même si ce n'est pas évident, tu devrais attendre qu'il te parle de tout ça de lui même...

_ … Tu as probablement raison..., souffla Harry à mi-voix. »

Pour réconforter un peu le brun qui semblait abattu, Blaise posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

HPDMHPDM

Le cours d'étude de la magie venait de se terminer, le ventre de Ron gargouillait déjà, prêt à recevoir son déjeuné, mais pourtant, le rouquin semblait ailleurs...

« Laisse-moi deviner, dit Harry qui se trouvait à ses côtés, tu t'inquiètes à propos de ce soir ?

_ Pas toi ? Après le presque pugilat d'hier tu vas me dire que tu es serein ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« De toute façon, ta mère a raison : il est temps qu'on apprenne à se connaître et à se faire confiance alors autant crever l'abcès au plus tôt.

_ Mouais... Pour ma part, plus ça va et moins je pense que ce dîner est une bonne idée..., maugréa Ron. Tu comptes dévoiler quelque chose à Sirius, ce soir ?

_ Je ne pense pas..., avoua le brun. Je veux utiliser mon homosexualité comme amorce pour lui apprendre sa propre homosexualité. Et comme je ne sais pas trop comment il va réagir, je préfère ne pas en parler en public. Je vais donc essayer de le coincer, _seul_, pour entamer tranquillement le sujet. Et toi ? »

Ron fit la moue.

« Franchement Ron, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te caches, lui dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Premièrement, tes parents sont _loin_ d'être homophobes et deuxièmement, tu as vu la _perle_ que tu vas leur ramener ? Blaise est magnifique, gentil, attentionné, aimable... Que veux-tu qu'ils disent à propos de ça ! Et puis Molly l'a dit elle-même : il est temps d'arrêter de chipoter à propos de qui est à Gryffondor et qui est à Serpentard parce qu'au final, on est tous dans le même camp ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va repousser Blaise après tout ça ?

_ … Tu as probablement raison, souffla Ron après un temps de réflexion.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

_ C'est juste que lorsque je suis sous pression, je dis n'importe quoi et... - _le roux secoua sa tête de droite à gauche_ - Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Mes parents sont géniaux, Blaise est génial, alors ça ne peut que bien se passer ! »

Regonfler à bloc, Ron adressa un large sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit.

« Je leur dirai ce soit ! décida fièrement le roux.

_ Bonne initiative. »

Ron s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais il s'interrompit dans son élan en notant la présence de Killian non loin d'eux.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme tenait de gros livres dans ses bras et il se dirigeait dans le sens opposé de la Grande Salle – il allait sûrement à la bibliothèque.

Ron sentit aussitôt son cœur se serrer à sa vue. Depuis toute cette histoire de choix, Christopher déprimait sévèrement et du coup, Killian se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui ! Il dormait peu, mangeait peu, passait tout son temps à travailler et Ron doutait que son corps menu tienne encore longtemps à ce rythme infernal !

« Killian ! l'appela Ron une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

_ Ah, bonjour Papa, fit le métisse en sortant dans ses pensées.

_ Killian est-ce... est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Oui ! affirma aussitôt le Serpentard. »

Ron fronça ses sourcils.

« Pas trop, avoua Killian en baissant son regard. Je... j'étais entrain de penser à Christopher et... »

Mais le jeune homme ne put terminer sa phrase car sa gorge se noua brusquement et ses yeux commencèrent dangereusement à embuer ses beaux yeux bleus.

Dans un geste qui se voulait tendre et réconfortant, Ron prit aussitôt son fils entre ses bras.

« Remus est passé le voir hier, non ? lui demanda le roux.

_ Oui, renifla Killian tout contre le torse de son Papa.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit après ? »

Killian renifla une seconde fois.

Il était vrai qu'il avait croisé le lycanthrope le matin même et qu'il lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec Christopher. Et apparemment, le Gryffondor était toujours dans un état _lamentable_ ! Remus l'avait trouvé roulé en boule dans son lit, complètement recouvert par ses couvertures. Seule sa longue chevelure – d'une couleur étrangement kaki – était visible et il régnait une odeur nauséabonde dans le dortoir, raison pour laquelle Christopher était seul. Remus avait essayé d'avoir une conversation avec son fils mais ce dernier n'avait émis que des grognements plaintifs à chaque fois qu'il lui avait posé une question.

Mais malgré ce pauvre échange de paroles, Remus en était sûr : son fils n'était _pas_ tombé dans la _Perdition_.

Killian poussa néanmoins un petit soupir :

« Il a dit que Christopher ira bien, résuma-t-il finalement en se décalant un peu de son Papa.

_ Ah bah tu voies ! »

Ron se détacha de son fils et il plongea un regard tendre dans le sien.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu es toujours si préoccupé alors ? »

Le mulâtre fit la moue.

Remus pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Killian n'était pas convaincu. Il avait vu en direct le déclin de Christopher ! Il l'avait vu passer de sa bonne humeur habituelle à une sorte... d'_inertie totale_ ! Insomnie, anorexie, aphonie... Killian ne reconnaissant plus du tout son meilleur ami !

Et à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la même chose : la _Perdition_.

Depuis qu'il se renseignait sur les lycanthropes, Killian était, à plusieurs reprises, tombé sur ce chapitre. La Perdition était un état de végétation profonde dans lequel sombraient les lycanthropes tenant beaucoup à leur compagnon, après l'avoir perdu. Le Serpentard n'avait peut-être toujours pas réussi à trouver la nature lycanthrope de son ami, mais il était plus qu'évident qu'il tenait énormément à James ! Et maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu, il était sévèrement entrain de déprimer !

Alors Remus pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, tant que le regard de Christopher lui paraîtrait toujours aussi... _vide_, il ne pourrait pas croire que son ami allait bien. Surtout que lorsque Remus lui avait parlé, Killian avait senti que... qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Quand il l'avait mentionné, Remus avait aussitôt nié mais le métisse le connaissait trop bien pour tomber dans le panneau...

Tout ça pour dire que sa conversation avec le lycanthrope l'avait laissé plus que perplexe.

« Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si inquiet ? reprit Ron.

_ Parce que j'ai _vu_ Christopher...! argumenta Killian. Je... J'ai vu son regard et il semblait... _absent_ !

_ Si Remus te dit qu'il ira bien, c'est qu'il ira bien. Pourquoi te mentirait-il, hein ?

_ … Pour me rassurer ? proposa Killian.

_ Kil', Remus ne te mentirait pas sur un sujet aussi grave qui te tient tant à cœur !

_ … Je ne sais pas trop..., souffla le métisse. »

Et devant le regard assombri de son cadet, Ron sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Afin de le réconforter un peu, il prit son visage en coupe et lui adressa un large sourire.

« Écoute, Remus sait ce qu'il dit. Tu dois le connaître suffisamment pour le savoir ! Il sait aussi ce qu'il fait alors fait lui confiance... ! Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser tes bouquins de côté pour un moment, venir déjeuner, aller en cours, _écouter_ en cours puis venir dîner avec nous et pour finir, te coucher et **dormir**. Tu as l'air d'en avoir sacrément besoin... »

Killian fit la moue.

« De toute façon, reprit Ron face au manque d'enthousiasme de son cadet, tu n'as pas le choix puisque c'est un ordre. »

Sur ce, le Lion passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils et il le força à faire demi-tour, Harry sur les talons.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite question concernant ta grand-mère, poursuivit Ron, tu sais ce que ton Dad veut dire quand il dit que ''les veelas sont des créatures plutôt sexuelles''...? »

HPDMHPDM

L'ambiance était plutôt... tendue et glaciale. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme !

Assis autour d'une immense table, chaque convive semblait être particulièrement passionné par le contenu de son assiette. Enfin, chaque convive excepté Isabella et Blaise qui manquaient à l'appel. Seul le beau-père de Blaise, Marcus, était à table.

Malgré la volonté de Molly et de Narcissa Malfoy, ils s'étaient assis par affinité, mais ça ne détendait pas l'atmosphère pour autant...

Se dandinant inconfortablement sur sa chaise, Ron adressa quelques regards nerveux à sa mère. Depuis le début du dîner, il s'encourageait mentalement pour se décider à lui parler. Après tout, Harry avait raison : il n'avait absolument rien à craindre ! Ses parents n'étaient pas homophobes et Blaise était génial alors il n'y avait vraiment aucun problème.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Ron prit son courage à deux mains.

« Hum, maman ? finit-il par dire d'une voix peu assurée.

_ Oui ?

_ Je... J'ai quelque chose à te dire et... »

« Alors Molly ! »

Finalement, Narcissa Malfoy s'était décidée à rompre le silence, coupant ainsi Ron dans son élan.

« On en parlera tout à l'heure, d'accord ? souffla Molly à l'oreille de son fils qui acquiesça faiblement. Oui ?

_ Vous avez donc... _beaucoup_ de petits-enfants à ce que je vois..., dit la belle blonde sur un ton poli.

_ Oui, confirma Molly avec un sourire engageant. On peut dire que mes enfants m'ont vraiment gâtée en ce qui concerne les petits-enfants. Vous aussi vous... avez donc trois petits-enfants. Gabriel, James et Lily... Qui sont la copie presque conforme de...

_ Moi, mon père et même mon grand-père avant ça, on sait, maugréa Draco avec lassitude. »

Ignorant le ton, plus que froid, de l'Héritier Malfoy, Molly enchaîna :

« En tout cas, _trois_ petits-enfants, ce n'est pas commun pour la famille Malfoy.

_ C'est même une _honte_ ! siffla Lucius.

_ C'est une merveilleuse surprise ! répondit Narcissa en ignorant son mari. Avoir trois petits-enfants, c'est vraiment... formidable.

_ Pour être complètement honnête, intervint Draco, tu n'as pas que trois petits-enfants. »

Le blond adressa ensuite un sourire malicieux à ses parents – et plus particulièrement à son Père.

« Ah non ? s'enquit Narcissa alors que la mâchoire de son mari se crispait fortement et qu'il palissait à vu d'œil, s'attendant au pire.

_ Non, poursuivit Draco. Tu en as neuf. »

A ces mots, plus de la moitié des convives faillirent s'étouffer avec leur salive ou leur repas. Mais le pire était sans doute son père qui semblait à deux doigts de faire un infarctus.

« _Combien_ ?! hoqueta-t-il alors que son teint virait au verdâtre et que Maximilien Nott étouffait un rire sans trop se cacher pour autant.

_ Neuf, répéta calmement Draco avec un large sourire. »

Harry adressa un regard surpris à sa moitié : il admettait avoir neuf enfants maintenant ? Ce n'était plus sept ?

Mais le brun n'eut qu'à voir toute la malice qui transparaissait des yeux gris de Draco pour voir que sa moitié jubilait de la tête que faisait son père. C'était sans doute pour l'énerver le plus possible qu'il avait dit neuf enfants au lieu de sept...

L'attention du Lion fut ensuite interpellée par son parrain, Augusta et quelques autres qui pouffaient, plus ou moins discrètement, dans leur barbe.

Il était vrai qu'il était plus que surprenant que l'Héritier Malfoy ait _neuf_ enfants ! Et si l'annonce n'était pas suffisante pour vous faire craquer, la tête impayable que faisait Lucius était la goutte d'eau ! Les narines dilatées, les joues rosées, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche sèche, il semblait être à deux doigts de donner des claques à son fils afin de l'aider à retrouver ses esprits !

« Ce... C'est une _**blague**_ ! rugit Lucius.

_ Absolument pas, lui répondit tranquillement Draco. »

Le rire de Maximilien devint alors encore plus sonore, ce qui lui valut les foudres de Lucius.

« Excuse-moi, pouffa Nott Senior bien que son ton n'était pas du tout un ton d'excuse. Mais cette nouvelle est des plus... étonnante ! Te voilà avec encore plus de petits-enfants que la famille Weasley... ! À leur tenir compagnie au bas de l'échelle sociale... »

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase à voix basse mais tout le monde put l'entendre...

Le visage de Lucius se tordit dans la haine alors qu'il toisait amèrement son ''ami''.

« Quelque soit le nombre de mes petits-enfants, leur sang sera toujours un million de fois plus pur que le sang des tiens..., cracha-t-il. »

À ces mots, Maximilien perdit immédiatement son sourire, son teint vira lui-même au verdâtre et les traits de son visage se tordirent dans une expression peu saillante.

Il ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour riposter mais, pour éviter que l'ambiance dégénère, Narcissa prit les devants en s'adressant à Harry :

« Et si tu nous parlais un peu de toi Harry ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire engageant.

_ M... Moi..., bafouilla le brun.

_ Oui ! confirma Narcissa. Je... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous parlerais pas...

_ Parle-nous un peu de ta femme ! l'encouragea joyeusement Sirius. On a pratiquement pas parlé d'elle quand on s'est vu hier, alors c'est l'occasion.

_ M... Ma femme..., bredouilla Harry. Euh... »

Un peu paniqué, les yeux du brun se posèrent successivement sur le visage rayonnant et très curieux de Sirius, le regard mi-compatissant et mi-encourageant de Remus et sur ses enfants.

Harry avait déjà pris la décision de tout raconter à son parrain à propos de sa ''femme'' mais il voulait néanmoins le faire dans un endroit plus... privé et plus approprié.

« Euhm... je... je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer..., bredouilla-t-il.

_ Commence déjà par nous dire comment elle s'appelle, l'encouragea Sirius.

_ Comment... elle... s'appelle..., répéta lentement Harry. Euhm... »

C'était que le brun n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi !

« Euhm... elle s'appelle... D... Danielle ? répondit finalement le brun en jetant un coup d'œil un peu craintif à sa moitié – qui parut apprécier son choix.

_ Danielle ? C'est vraiment un très joli prénom, complimenta Narcissa. C'est le prénom que j'aurais choisi si Draco avait été une fille... »

Ah ! C'était donc là que Harry avait déjà entendu ce prénom ! À présent, il se souvenait que Draco lui avait raconté cette petite anecdote, il avait donc sorti ce prénom de là...

« A... Ah bon ? feinta le brun. Je... Je n'étais pas au courant...

_ Et comment elle est ? s'enquit Narcissa.

_ De ce que j'ai compris, elle est vraiment très belle, répondit Harry alors qu'un sourire vantard étirait les lèvres de Draco. Blonde, yeux clairs... plutôt grande...

_ J'en était sûr ! s'exclama Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Tu es un tombeur, comme ton père, pour avoir su séduire une telle femme ! »

Un faible sourire un peu mal-à-l'aise se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry.

« Et son caractère ? demanda Sirius.

_ Euhm... Sûre d'elle, répondit Harry. Fière, têtue, confiante, forte, charismatique... »

L'énoncé de ses qualités agrandit le sourire vantard de Draco. Harry s'en aperçut et, pour faire dégonfler ses chevilles, il passa à ses défauts :

« Mais aussi narcissique, arrogante, prétentieuse, hautaine par moment, _très_ mauvaise perdante, elle veut toujours avec raison et bien d'autre ! dit-il avec un sourire moqueur alors que Draco le fusillait du regard. Mais... je pense que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle aussi bien pour ses qualités que pour ses défauts... »

Cette dernière phrase eut pour mérite d'adoucir considérablement le regard de Draco qui devint tendre et doux. Sans que les autres ne le remarquent, les deux amants échangèrent un regard amoureux.

« C'est adorable, conclut Narcissa. Je suis sûr que vous allez parfaitement bien ensemble... Vous avez eu trois enfants ensemble, c'est bien ça ?

_ En fait, pour le moment... on en a sept, la corrigea Harry.

_ _Sept_ ?! reprit Sirius, surpris. »

Harry haussa les épaules avec une moue fatidique.

« Après avoir passé tant de bons moments au sein d'une famille nombreuse, je voulais la mienne, expliqua le brun en adressa un regard tendre à Molly qui lui sourit.

_ Et je suis sûre que vous formez une très belle famille, dit Narcissa. Et toi, Draco ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son fils. Comment est ton époux ? »

Le mot ''époux'' fit frissonner et crisper la mâchoire de Lucius, mais Draco se contenta de sourire de sa réaction.

« Parfait, j'en suis sûr, répondit-il simplement. À la hauteur de mes espérances...

_ Et... on peut savoir quel est le nom de la... perfection ? demanda Narcissa.

_ Euhm... Harri...son, répondit rapidement Draco.

_ Harrison, grommela Lucius en touillant maussadement sa purée avec sa fourchette. Bah bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas Harry tout court !

_ En fait, c'est son surnom, déclara le blond. »

Un large sourire se dessina ensuite sur les lèvres de l'Héritier Malfoy alors que son père devenait livide, et il poursuivit :

« Brun aux yeux verts et... _magnifiquement_ bien foutu.

_ Brun aux yeux verts, hein ? répéta Narcissa. Je suppose que c'est de lui que viennent les magnifiques yeux de James et de Lily.

_ C'est exact, confirma Draco.

_ Je suppose également qu'il est plutôt fertile puisque tu es parvenu à le mettre enceint par neuf fois..., poursuivit Narcissa.

_ En fait, la corrigea Draco avec un nouveau sourire taquin, c'est _lui_ qui m'a mis enceint par neuf fois... »

En réponse à sa déclaration, la majorité des convives faillirent de nouveau s'étouffer avec leur salive et/ou leur nourriture. Le teint de Lucius prit une violente couleur cramoisie alors que sa bouche se tordait en une grimace effrayante. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais, encore une fois, sa colère et sa surprise ne laissèrent qu'un faible gargouillis sortir de sa gorge.

Harry, lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : alors comme ça c'était le _blond_ qui avait porté tous leurs enfants ?! C'était donc _lui_ qui avait les vergetures, _lui_ qui avait accouché de tous leurs enfants et c'était _lui_ qui avait vu ses hormones partir en vrille à chaque grossesse !

Mais Draco se contenta de lui adresser un sourire malicieux en réponse à l'indignation qui se reflétait du visage de Harry. Et, en voyant la tête impayable que tirait Lucius, le brun comprit aussitôt pourquoi son blond avait dit ça.

Une fois remis de la surprise, le majorité des convives se mirent à pouffer dans leur barbe.

« Tu... Tu... Tu as _porté_ des enfants ?! s'étouffa Lucius.

_ Oui ! répondit Draco avec enthousiasme.

_ Les Malfoy ne...

_ Portent pas d'enfants ? termina Draco. Mais moi, je ne peux vraiment rien refuser à mon brun. Donc s'il dit qu'il veut neuf enfants, on a neuf enfants, s'il dit qu'il ne veut en porter aucun, je les porte tous et... s'il dit qu'il veut me faire des tas de cochonneries, je m'allonge sagement sur un lit et j'écarte gentiment les cuisses pour le laisser faire...

_ Tu _**quoi**_ ?! s'étrangla Lucius, les yeux injectés de sang. »

Sa lignée. La majestueuse et prestigieuse lignée Malfoy. Les principes de leur famille perduraient depuis des générations et des générations ! Et il avait suffi... _d'un seul_ homme pour détourner son fils du droit chemin et mettre tous leurs principes à la poubelle ! Enfants à la chaîne, Malfoy masculin _enceint_, qui se laisse _dominer_ et qui... _écarte les cuisses_ dès que son mari lui demande !

Lucius avait toujours su que son fils était quelque peu... _volage_ dans ses relations, mais il fermait les yeux parce que le blond gardait toujours les rênes en main ! C'était lui qui disait quand, où, qui, et il ne se mettait à quatre pattes pour personne ! Mais là... Mais _**là**_... !

« Tu te laisses _dominer_ par ton mari ?! s'étonna Harry, les yeux ronds.

_ Bien sûr ! lui confirma Draco. Je ne refuse rien à mon Harrison d'amour ! »

Harry était tellement choqué qu'il ne réussit pas à prononcer un mot de plus.

Le blond ne refusait rien à son Harrison d'amour ?! Alors que le brun ne faisait que supplier et supplier depuis des semaines pour pouvoir pénétrer de nouveau son blond et que la réponse restait _non_ ! Il n'avait plus joui de ce plaisir depuis la fin du gage de l'Héritier Malfoy !

« Quelque soit les perversités qui puissent sortir de son esprit tordu..., ajouta Draco sans quitter sa moitié des yeux et en ignorant son père, visiblement à deux doigts d'être en manque d'oxygène. »

Les joues du brun furent piqués d'un fard sous le regard libidineux de son âme-sœur.

« D'après ce que je sais, Harrison est loin d'être un tordu, siffla Harry entre ses dents.

_ Oh, c'est la que tu as tort mon petit Potty, le contredit Draco d'une voix doucereusement et des yeux brillant. Mon mari est un porc.

_ C'est faux ! contesta fortement Harry.

_ C'est vrai !

_ Que quelqu'un me crève les tympans, supplia Lucius à mi-voix.

_ Peut-être qu'il est devenu comme ça simplement parce que tu l'as contaminé avec ta propre perversité ! insista Harry. »

Il se fichait bien volontiers de ce que Lucius pouvait penser ''d'Harrison'', mais il ne voulait pas que Narcissa le voit comme le dernier des pervers et des obsédés sexuels !

« Disons que la perversité de chacun a contribué à faire fructifier l'autre..., répondit nonchalamment Draco alors que les joues de Harry devenait plus rouge que jamais. Et, honnêtement Potty, je pense que je connais mieux mes goûts en matière d'homme que toi...

_ Tes _goûts_ en matière d'homme..., gémit pathétiquement Lucius à voix basse.

_ Oui père, lui dit Draco. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'aime les hommes dominants qui savent comment faire pour me mettre à quatre pattes. »

Encore une fois, sa déclaration failli étouffer son père.

La lignée Malfoy. La digne lignée Malfoy était à tout jamais éteinte...

Les yeux dans le vide, Lucius se mit à divaguer à voix-basse à propos de la fin de l'honorable famille Mafoy et de son père qui se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il voyait cette décadence.

« Étrangement, je me sens mieux à présent..., souffla narquoisement Maximilien. »

Sa phrase lui valut de se faire incendier du regard par Lucius.

« Tiens, moi aussi ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents. À chaque fois que je vous vois, toi et toi famille, je me rappelle qu'au moins, de la _merde_ ne coule pas dans le sang de mes descendants... »

Le visage de Maximilien s'assombrit immédiatement, ses yeux devinrent furibonds et il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il mourrait d'envie de balancer une réplique acide afin de faire ravaler sa langue à Lucius, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il savait autant que Lucius que, pour une ancienne famille de sang pur, rien n'était pire que de la souiller...

« Dis-moi que le sang de ton mari n'est pas pur, grommela Maximilien à l'intention de Draco.

_ Sang-mêlé, lui répondit Draco.

_ C'est toujours beaucoup mieux que _Sang-de-Bourbe_, cracha Lucius.

_ _Arrêtez_ de dire ce mot là ! leur imposa Julie.

_ Quoi ? Sang-de-Bourbe ? répéta moqueusement Maximilien.

_ Et pour quoi ? Faire plaisir à tes beaux yeux ? ajouta maussadement Lucius.

_ Manifestement, ce dîner n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée..., grommela Augusta.

_ Tout le monde se calme ! imposa précipitamment Molly en sentant que l'atmosphère s'échauffait peu à peu. Le dîner est une bonne idée, il faut juste qu'on... »

La femme d'âge mûre s'interrompit dans sa lancée quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les deux convives manquants : Isabella au bras de son fils, Blaise.

Bien sûr, dès que la belle fit son entrée, tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle et quasiment personne ne fit attention à Blaise, qui se trouvait pourtant juste à ses côtés. Ce soir-là, elle avait opté pour une queue de cheval haute et une mèche de cheveux laissée libre de ses mouvements. Ses larges boucles ondulaient gracieusement à chacun de ses gestes. Toujours maquillée, habillée et parfumée avec soin, elle était juste... parfaite.

Feignant de ne pas s'apercevoir de tout le remue-ménage qu'elle provoquait, Isabella battit des cils et sourit :

« Pardon pour notre retard, dit-elle simplement. »

Toujours au bras de son fils, Isabella se dirigea avec assurance vers les deux sièges libres de la table. Son mari se leva aussitôt de son siège à son arrivée et il tira le sien afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Isabella le gratifia d'un simple merci avant que Marcus ne reprenne sa place.

Parfaitement consciente que la plupart des convives observaient chacun de ses faits et gestes, Isabella rejeta sa mèche en arrière – mèche qui revint presque aussitôt à sa place – et battit de nouveau des cils.

« Toujours à faire des entrées remarquées..., souffla Molly en un murmure presque inaudible. »

Elle ne put ensuite s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel quand elle s'aperçut que son mari était complètement sous le charme de la belle velane et qu'il était à deux doigts de se mettre à baver.

« _Arthur_ ! siffla-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude afin de le sortir de sa contemplation.

_ _**Hein**_ ? fit fort peu gracieusement le concerné.

_ Arrête de la regarder comme ça ! lui souffla Molly.

_ Euhm... je... oui. »

Mais pourtant, Arthur retomba sous le charme de la belle jeune femme à peine quelques secondes plus tard, provoquant par la même occasion l'exaspération de sa femme.

« Qu'a-t-on manqué ? s'enquit Isabella d'une voix douce.

_ Pas grand chose, lui répondit Édith Parkinson. L'épouse de Potter, l'époux de Draco qui est, de toute évidence, un pervers... »

La femme d'âge mûre était visiblement passablement irritée qu'un obsédé sexuel ait pu séduire l'Héritier Malfoy au nez et à la barbe de sa fille unique...

« Il n'est pas un pervers ! contredit vivement Harry.

_ Si, il l'est, confirma Draco.

_ Non, il ne l'est pas !

_ Potty, je ne l'aurais jamais épousé s'il n'avait pas été un vicieux et dégoûtant petit pervers... De plus, en quoi est-ce que ça te concerne, hein ? Pourquoi ça te préoccupe tant, ce n'est pas toi qui va te marier avec lui...

_ P... Peut-être mais... mais je..., bredouilla le Lion. Je ne trouve pas très juste qu'il ne soit pas là pour se défendre au cas ou tu exagérais certains de ses traits !

_ Alors tu le défends sans même le connaître ? lui demanda Draco.

_ … D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est quelqu'un de très respectable... »

Draco sourit.

« Je n'en doute pas, dit-il. Mais c'est aussi un sacré pervers... Pile la bonne dose qu'il faut pour garder nos nuits des plus... intéressantes... »

Harry ouvrit la bouche afin de contester mais Isabella fut la plus rapide :

« Et c'est très important pour garder son couple sur les rails, dit-elle d'une voix voluptueuse en posant un regard pétillant sur Draco. Garder ses nuits... _intéressantes_. Le sexe est un très bon outil pour maintenir son couple à flot afin de ne pas laisser son partenaire s'ennuyer...

_ Maman..., dit Blaise, sentant que la conversation ne tarderait pas à dévier.

_ ... Tout ceci me rappelle feu mon troisième mari, Malcolm Brant ... ! poursuivit Isabella sans faire attention à son fils. C'était un homme vraiment merveilleux ! Plein de générosité et d'amour... Mais par contre, son pénis n'était pas très impressionnant... Il en allait de même pour ses performances au lit... »

Ignorant la mine choquée de bon nombres de convives, Isabella se plongea dans ses pensées.

« Je me souviens, poursuivit-elle, il avait un...

_ _Maman_ ! l'interrompit de nouveau Blaise. Les performances de feu ton troisième mari Malcolm Brant n'intéressent personne. »

Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants, Isabella posa son regard sur son fils.

« Toi, au moins, tu es intéressé, minauda-t-elle.

_ Non, je ne le suis pas ! la contredit Blaise. »

Le sourire d'Isabella gagna en intensité.

« Bien sûr que si, insista-t-elle. Parce que si feu mon troisième mari Malcolm Brant avait été ton père, tu n'aurais certainement pas un tel paquet dans ton pantalon et je doute que tu fournirais un plaisir aussi important à ton mari... »

Si Blaise n'avait pas eu la peau foncée et s'il n'avait pas été depuis longtemps habitué à ce genre de discours venant de sa mère, le basané serait certainement devenir aussi rouge pivoine que Ron. Et oui, comme il s'y était attendu, la conversation avait dévié...

Il en allait de même pour Draco qui, également habitué aux conversations d'Isabella, était très amusé de la gêne visible du rouquin.

« Et il n'aurait pas pu profiter pleinement de sa première fois avec toi, dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur, les yeux rivés sur Ron. Sentir cette intense brûlure, lors de ta toute première entrée, le consumer de l'intérieur ! Sentir ses chairs s'écarter douloureusement... Se retenir à grandes peines de ne pas pleurer de toutes les larmes de son corps, sentir la douleur envahir toutes les parcelles de son corps et... sentir le sang couler de sa nouvelle blessure... Il aurait vraiment été dommage qu'il rate ça... »

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit ensuite face au teint plus que livide de Ron.

« Tu as raison, confirma Isabella. C'est tellement romantique comme première fois... »

A ces mots, Ron faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

C'était _**ça**_ son idée du romantisme ?! Il ne voulait pas sentir de _brûlure_ lors de sa première fois avec Blaise, lui ! Ni se retenir de pleurer, ni sentir du sang couler de sa blessure !

« Ça me rappelle feu mon sixième mari Jonas McField, reprit pensivement Isabella. Il...

_ Personne ne veut en entendre parler, maman, grommela Blaise.

_ Moi je le veux ! opposa Draco.

_ Toi, tu la ferme, grogna le basané.

_ _Honey_ ! s'offusqua sa mère. Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à son meilleur ami, voyons !

_ Je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas..., la rassura Blaise. Et j'aimerais préciser que je partage pas du tout la même idée du romantisme que ma mère...

_ Tu devrais..., souffla Isabella.

_ Je ne pense pas. Donc ma première fois avec mon mari ne se passera pas comme ça ! assura Blaise dans l'espoir de rassurer son amoureux. D'ailleurs, ça ne s'est _jamais_ passé comme ça !

_ Ah oui ? pouffa le blond. Dis ça au gars là !

_ ''_Le gars là_'' ? répéta Blaise. Il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus précis que ça.

_ Le gars que tu as laissé avec les draps sanguinolents ! lui rappela Draco.

_ L... Les draps... les draps sanguinolents..., bafouilla Ron le cœur battant.

_ Ça n'avait _strictement_ rien à voir avec ça ! riposta Blaise.

_ C'était quoi alors ?

_ C'était... ! »

Blaise s'arrêta brusquement dans sa lancée, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il était entrain quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, et il fronça soupçonneusement les sourcils :

« Ça ne te regarde toujours pas Dray, grommela-t-il. Et de toute façon, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment de parler de ça. Mais ça n'avait rien à avoir avec... avec mon sexe ! Et puis ça ne regarde personne dans cette pièce !

_ Tu as raison, confirma Draco en regardant Ron. Ça ne regarde que toi et ton... futur mari. Qui devra subir tes... lubies.

_ Je n'ai _pas_ de lubies ! objecta Blaise. Et je n'ai certainement pas ce _genre_ de lubies ! Et je ne ferai rien de tel à mon mari !

_ Pourquoi pas ? demanda Isabella.

_ _Maman_ !

_ Quoi ? Il pourrait aimer..., objecta Isabella.

_ _Maman_ !

_ Quoi ?

_ Mon mari n'a certainement pas ce genre de lubies ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Ni Jérémy ! C'est juste... arrivé...

_ C'est juste arrivé ? répéta Draco, incrédule.

_ Ça ne te regarde toujours pas, Dray.

_ Non, tu as raison, tes lubies regardent ton futur mari...

_ Je n'ai pas de lubies ! s'offusqua Blaise.

_ Il n'y a aucun mal à avoir des lubies..., opposa Isabella.

_ Maman !

_ Quoi ? Si feu mon troisième mari Malcolm Brant avait eu des lubies, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu autant d'intérêt pour feu Alejandro Vasquez mon quatrième mari... C'est pour cela que je te dis toujours...

_ Oui, maman, je garderai en éveil l'appétit sexuel de mon futur mari..., soupira le basané.

_ C'est bien _Honey_. »

Le teint toujours livide et les yeux écarquillés, Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était _**ça**_ le genre de conversation que Blaise avait souvent avec sa mère ?!

Mais on pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait sur les sujets de conversation d'Isabella, ils eurent néanmoins le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et permis, ça et là, d'engager la conversation.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! disait Sirius. Viktor Krum ! Charlie s'est marié avec _Viktor Krum_ !

_ C'est bien mon père, confirma Charlène en un haussement d'épaule.

_ Laissez-moi deviner, ils se sont rencontrés pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier, c'est ça ? devina l'ex-détenu.

_ Exactement, confirma Diego.

_ Tu n'es pas peu fier, avoue Arthur ! le titilla Sirius.

_ Je dois avouer que ça ne me fait pas rien d'avoir une star du Quidditch dans ma famille..., avoua-t-il.

_ En tout cas, félicitation pour eux – même s'ils ne sont pas avec nous, conclut Sirius. Et toi, Ginny ? On ne t'a pas entendu depuis le début du dîner. »

Aussitôt mal-à-l'aise, les joues de la jeune femme prirent une forte couleur piment.

« Euhm..., bafouilla-t-elle.

_ Son mari et ses enfants ne sont pas là, répondit Arthur.

_ Ah non ? s'étonna Sirius. C'est dommage, étant donné que les enfants de tes frères sont ici... Mais de toute façon, vous devez bien connaître son mari, non ? demanda-t-il aux autres enfants. Après tout, c'est votre oncle ! Donc vous pouvez bien nous parler un peu de lui. »

Se sachant pas trop quoi dire, les enfants se regardèrent pendant un moment puis ils regardèrent Ginny. Mais comme cette dernière s'efforçait de se concentrer sur son plat, ils n'eurent pas plus d'indication sur ce qu'ils devaient dire.

« Il est... plutôt quelconque, répondit timidement Oscar. Pas fade, hein ! Il est... grand, solidement bâti, brun, les yeux sombres... Dans la rue, on ne se retourne pas forcément sur lui, quoi.

_ Mais sinon c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, poursuivit Mathilde. Pas très brillant mais... très à l'écoute. Toujours là pour aider...

_ C'est comme un diamant à l'état brut ! reprit Mathias. Il ne faut pas se fier à son apparence ni aux rumeurs pour apprendre à le connaître et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur... »

Pendant que les trois enfants parlaient, Ginny n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Même à l'entente de ces qualités, elle ne semblait pas franchement convaincue.

Quand elle se décida enfin à lever les yeux de son assiette, elle tomba aussitôt sur Isabella qui la regardait avec un regard perçant en souriant.

Rougissant de plus belle, comme si elle l'avait prise en flagrant délit d'un crime quelconque, la Lionne préféra détourner son regard.

Julie Finnigan détourna néanmoins l'attention de sur Ginny quand elle demanda à Neville de lui parler un peu de sa femme. Le jeune homme parut un peu gêné mais il en parla pendant un petit moment.

« En tout cas, reprit Remus une fois que Neville eut terminé, si un couple s'est bien trouvé, c'est bien le votre, Dean et Seamus. »

Les deux amants sourirent en réponse à la phrase du lycanthrope.

« C'est vrai ! renchérit Sirius. Vous tombez amoureux à 16 ans, vous vous mariés et vous faites trois enfants...

_ D'ailleurs, votre aîné n'est pas là ? interrogea Augusta.

_ Non, il... il n'est toujours pas... d'humeur..., répondit Dean. »

Et, tout comme Christopher, il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que James !

Remus nota la petite mine des deux Gryffondor et il leur adressa un sourire compatissant alors que le moral de James descendait dans ses chaussettes.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien de pire qu'un dilemme amoureux..., intervint Isabella d'une voix un peu triste. Ça me rappelle la fois où j'ai eu cinq prétendants à la fois ! Aucun d'eux ne voulaient abandonner et je ne savais vraiment pas qui choisir... J'étais vraiment face à un affreux dilemme ! Mais pile au moment où je me disais que faire un choix était impossible, la nature m'a montré la voie en faisant mystérieusement disparaître quatre personne sur les cinq. Me laissant ainsi avec le vainqueur : feu Antoine Beauville mon deuxième mari... »

A ces mots, la même pensée traversa l'esprit des convives : que les prétendants de la velane s'étaient sans aucun doute entre-tués !

« Maman, tu pourrais ne pas parler de morts suspectes, s'il-te-plaît, souffla Blaise à son oreille.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ … Parce que ce n'est pas le meilleur des sujets de conversation ?

_ _Honey_, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je jurerais que je te fais honte par moment...

_ … Juste par moment ? se moqua le basané. »

Isabella ne releva pas.

« En plus toute cette histoire de dilemme amoureux te concerne également, reprit-elle. Je me souviens là fois où un jeune homme blond et un jeune homme brun voulaient ton attention... Tu avais choisi le blond, si je me souviens bien... et son odeur post-coïtal était plutôt parfumée par ailleurs...

_ Maman, tu es la seule veela à cette table alors personne ne s'intéresse à son odeur post-coïtal, lui rappela Blaise.

_ Tu devrais t'y intéresser pourtant...

_ Je sens que je vais le regretter mais pourquoi est-ce que je devras m'y intéresser ?

_ Parce que je suis sûre que l'odeur post-coïtal de Killian est tout fait exquise... Donc s'il l'émet n'importe où, il risque de se faire attaquer... »

Suite à cette déclaration, les joues de Killian et d'Alexis s'empourprèrent au possible mais pas pour la même raison. Killian fut gêné alors qu'une vive colère s'empara d'Alexis.

« De toute façon, Killian ne couchera avec personne avant ses 40 ans ! grogna-t-il.

_ Voyons c'est absurde ! le contredit Isabella. Killian devrait profiter de sa jeunesse au maximum et voir ce que le monde a à offrir !

_ Il ne couchera avec personne ! s'énerva Alexis. Il est beaucoup trop jeune, doux, fragile et...

_ Il a _quinze ans_ ! lui rappela Isabella.

_ Justement ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune, doux, fragile et...

_ Voyons ! l'interrompit Isabella. Quand votre père avait son âge...

_ Ça n'intéresse personne, maman ! la coupa Blaise.

_ Ce que votre grand-mère veut dire, poursuivit Draco avec un sourire moqueur, c'est que lorsque votre père avait l'âge de Killian – et même lorsqu'il était encore plus jeune – il connaissait déjà un grands nombres de nom de champignons...

_ En grande partie parce que je t'avais comme meilleur ami ! persifla Blaise.

_ _Pitié_ ! s'exclama le blond. Tu n'as pas eu besoin de mon aide pour choper un *****. »

Offusqué, Blaise inspira profondément et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Comment _oses_-tu ! s'indigna-t-il. Tu sais très bien comment ça s'est passé ce soir-là et comment je l'ai attrapé ! Et ce n'était pas par voie sexuelle !

_ Je sais, mais ça me fait juste marrer d'y repenser, s'esclaffa Draco. »

Préférant ne pas alimenter la conversation, Blaise se contenta de fusiller son ami du regard.

« Enfin bref, reprit Killian. Je coucherai quand _j'_aurais décidé que je suis prêt, Alexis. Cette décision ne t'appartient pas !

_ Mais..., protesta l'aîné Zabini-Weasley.

_ _Non_ ! contesta Killian. Comme Nana l'a dit, j'ai _15 ans_ ! Je ne suis pas encore un adulte mais je reste capable de décider si oui ou non je suis prêt à m'abandonner complètement à quelqu'un...

_ Mais...

_ Alex _non_ ! Ton côté protecteur devient de plus en plus étouffant au fil des années !

_ Mais ton odeur post-coïtal... !

_ _Je me fiche de mon odeur post-coïtal_ ! Je coucherai quand _je_ serai prêt ! Pas quand _tu_ seras prêt...

_ C'est vrai ! suppléa Isabella.

_ Et je ne coucherai pas avec le premier venu, Nana, dit Killian à son intention.

_ _Sweety_, je ne dis pas que tu dois coucher avec le premier venu, corrigea Isabella. Ton père a couché avec le premier venu et regarde où ça l'a mené ! Il peut nommer tout un tas de champignons !

_ M'man ! s'offensa Blaise.

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai ! se défendit la belle velane. Je t'ai _toujours_ dit de faire attention à l'hygiène intime de tes partenaires sexuels ! »

A ces mots, Ron faillit de nouveau s'étrangler avec sa salive. Il n'avait _clairement_ pas eu les mêmes conversations avec sa propre mère !

« Mais je suis sûre que tu n'auras jamais ce genre de problème, _Sweety_, ajouta Isabella.

_ Parce que je ne compte pas avoir de multiples partenaires..., dit le mulâtre.

_ Tu sais, avoir des partenaires multiples est un très bon moyen de devenir plus expérimenté afin d'être à même de satisfaire sexuellement son mari...

_ Peut-être que Killian considère que l'acte sexuel est la concrétisation finale de l'amour profond que deux personnes se portent l'une pour l'autre. Qu'il n'est pas à prendre à la légère, que ce n'est pas un genre de... sport et qu'il ne devrait être exécuté qu'avec une seule personne au cours de toute une vie... »

C'était Molly qui avait pris la parole.

Son intervention était plutôt inattendue – même si ses propos lui correspondaient trait pour trait – et même si elle essayait de rien n'en faire paraître, il était clair qu'elle était agacée.

On dira que c'était le ressenti de toutes les femmes mariées – et même de quelques hommes mariés –, mais Molly n'appréciait pas du tout, mais alors _pas du tout_, Isabella Zabini. Avec ses grands yeux de biche, sa bouche rose, ses sourires charmeurs, ses longs cheveux trop parfaits pour être vrais, son teint impeccable, sa taille de guêpe et sa poitrine voluptueuse.

Tous les hommes _bavaient_ en sa présence ! Et la rousse en avoir plus que _marre_ de voir Arthur avoir un air complètement _ébahi_ sur le visage et être à deux doigts de larguer des tonnes et des tonnes de bave – elle avait même eu quelques doutes concernant l'activité de son entrejambe ! Elle savait pertinemment qu'Arthur ne la tromperait jamais, mais Merlin qu'il était agaçant de le voir perdre complètement les pédales à chaque fois que cette velane était dans les parages ! La seule chose qu'il arrivait à baragouiner en sa présence, c'était un pathétique ''Bonjour, je m'appelle Arthur''. Comme si elle n'avait pas compris au bout de seizième fois !

Molly ne partageait pas non plus les... principes de vie et d'éducation d'Isabella ! ''Couche à droite à gauche avec n'importe qui, sauf si la personne à des champignons'' ?! Qui pouvait conseiller des choses pareilles à ses enfants et à ses petits-enfants ?

Le sexe était un acte beau qui prouvait le paroxysme de l'amour que se portait deux personnes. Ce n'était pas un sport à pratiquer à tout va ! Isabella pouvait enseigner ce qu'elle voulait à sa descendance, mais Molly ne voulait pas donner ce genre d'exemple à sa progéniture ! C'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Je pense également que c'est un comportement plus sain..., souffla-t-elle à mi-voix. »

Sa dernière phrase fit sourire Isabella. Mais contrairement aux précédents, ce sourire là était... _glacé_. Et il en fit frissonner plus d'un.

« Plus... sain ? répéta-t-elle. »

Blaise - ainsi que son beau-père, ses enfants et les Malfoy - nota immédiatement l'_irritation_ dans la voix d'Isabella. Et tout le monde put sentir que l'ambiance devenait quelque peu... _tendue_ entre les deux femmes. Et étant donné qu'il s'agissait de leur future belle-mère respective, Blaise et Ron s'alarmèrent particulièrement de la situation.

« Euh... maman..., intervint timidement Ron. »

Mais cette dernière lui fit signe de se taire avant d'adresser un sourire poli – mais faux – à Isabella.

« Je ne pense que l'acte sexuel devrait être pratiqué avec n'importe qui. Parce que c'est le symbole que deux personnes s'aiment ! Pas un simple... _jeu_ !

_ … Eh bien, quand on a le _choix_, je ne vois pas où est le mal de s'accorder un peu de plaisir... Surtout que lorsqu'on aura trouvé la bonne personne, les nuits seront d'autant plus... intéressantes...

_ … Moui... Je suppose donc que la seule différence majeure entre nous c'est que j'ai trouvé _une_ bonne personne mais que vous vous en avez trouvé _sept_... »

Aucune des deux ne cilla devant l'accusation à peine cachée mais la tension augmenta d'un cran.

« Maman, souffla Ron à son oreille, n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui as eu cette idée de dîner pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître !

_ Mais on _est_ entrain d'apprendre à nous connaître, mon chéri. »

Et plus le temps passait, plus Molly était confortée dans son impression première : à savoir qu'elle allait détester Isabella Zabini...

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? minauda Isabella.

_ Qu'elle préfère avoir un mari pour la vie plutôt que sept à environs... 2 ans d'intervalle et qui... disparaissent mystérieusement..., répondit Augusta sur un ton acide.

_ C'est une accusation ? siffla Isabella entre ses dents.

_ C'est une... remarque, corrigea Julie. »

La belle velane resta silencieuse pendant un moment avant qu'un large sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Un sourire... figé et froid.

« Si c'est la question que vous vous posez tous, _non_, je n'ai pas assassiné mes maris, dit-elle finalement d'une voix assurée. Si j'avais voulu le faire, je ne m'y serais certainement pas prise de cette manière... Peut-être qu'un jour vous avez l'occasion de vous en apercevoir. »

Isabella adressa ensuite un large sourire à ses interlocutrices et tous comprirent son sous-entendu : ''continuez à me titiller et je vous enterrerai moi-même''.

Un lourd silence très pesant suivit sa déclaration.

« Eh bien..., reprit Blaise en essayant au maximum de détendre l'atmosphère. On devrait peut-être euhm... changer de sujet ?

_ Excellente idée ! confirma Molly en se tournant vers Ron. Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire, tout à l'heure ?

_ Euuuuuuuh, fit Ron en regardant tour à tour sa mère et sa future belle-mère alors que la tension qui régnait entre elles était toujours palpable. Ça peut attendre, conclut-il finalement.

_ Comme tu veux. »

« Et si tu me parlais un peu de ton mari, _Honey _? demanda Isabella en se tournant vers son fils.

_ Euhm... okay, accepta Blaise en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa moitié. D'après ce que j'ai compris...

_ Son prénom est aussi déprimant et fade que sa personnalité, reprit Draco. Il n'a aucun charme physique, il est quelconque, pauvre, sans aucune manière, aucun savoir vivre, sans aucun statu social, aucune... qualité... Il craint et Blaise mérite mieux.

_ Je ne pense pas que le mari de Blaise soit comme ça..., intervint Ron.

_ Oh que si ! contredit Draco. Il est chiant, coincé, il passe son temps à ronchonner, à bouder et il à être de mauvaise humeur pour on-se-sait-quelle-raison... ! Et je suis sûr qu'il fera tout un plat avant de se laisser prendre par Blaise ! »

Gêné, Ron piqua aussitôt un fard.

« Vraiment ? fit Isabella. Combien d'enfants va-t-il te donner ?

_ Cinq, lui répondit Blaise.

_ Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi fertile après ça ?

_ Euhm, je suppose... »

Un large sourire étira les lèvres d'Isabella.

« Dans ce cas, je suis sûre qu'il est parfait, décréta-t-elle avant de se replonger dans le contenu de son assiette. »

Suite à cela, Blaise posa un regard insistant sur Ron pour lui faire bien comprendre son sous-entendu : la seule chose qui préoccupait sa mère, c'était que son futur mari lui fasse suffisamment d'enfants. Et après la description plus mauvaise que Draco venait faire de lui et le visible désintérêt d'Isabella, Ron dut admettre que Blaise avait raison...

Un silence s'installa ensuite entre les convives. Ils mangèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Narcissa ne décide de reporter son attention sur Pansy. Depuis le début du dîner, la brune était restée silencieuse, essayant de se faire toute petite afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de ses parents sur elle, pour éviter de leur rappeler qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué dans la conquête de l'Héritier Malfoy.

Visiblement un mal-à-l'aise et dépitée, cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle touillait distraitement sa fourchette dans sa purée de brocolis.

« Pansy, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Hum ? fit distraitement la jeune femme en sortant de ses pensées.

_ Et si tu nous parlais un peu de ton futur mari et de tes futurs enfants ? proposa la blonde avec un sourire engageant.

_ Euh...

_ Ils n'ont aucune importance, bougonna Léandre entre ses dents, le visage fermé. »

Pour sa femme et lui, seul Draco Malfoy comptait. Pour eux, avoir une fille avait été l'espoir d'_enfin_ lier la lignée Parkison avec la lignée Malfoy ! Et ils avaient tout fait pour... ! Depuis des générations, ils avaient très longuement côtoyé les Malfoy dans le but de faire partie de leurs amis les plus proches, et Léandre et Édith avaient perduré dans cette tradition. Ils étaient devenus étonnamment proches de Lucius et de Narcissa et, avant même la naissance de leur enfant respectif, ils avaient convenu de les marier afin d'assurer la pureté de leur lignée – même si Narcissa n'était pas vraiment d'accord. _Enfin_ ! Après des générations d'attentes, le mariage tant attendu allait avoir lieu... !

Draco et Pansy avaient grandi ensemble, côte à côte, afin qu'ils puissent apprendre à se connaître. Mais..., plus Draco grandissait, moins il était intéressé par l'optique de se marier avec la belle brune... Édith et Léandre avaient néanmoins espéré que leur fille saurait le faire changer d'avis – après tout, le blond était bisexuel – et que, au pire, Lucius saurait se montrer ferme avec son fils et ignorer les dires de Narcissa pour que le mariage ait bien lieu !

Mais la présence de leurs petits-enfants les avaient fait déchanter très rapidement...

L'Héritier Malfoy avait succombé à... un _pervers_ de Sang-mêlé et leur potasse de fille s'était retrouvée avec... Peu importe son nom, il était sans aucun intérêt... Et, aucun d'eux deux, ne souhaitait parler de cette erreur !

« Mais vos petits-enfants..., fit Narcissa alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Et si Pansy est tombé amoureuse de...

_ Il. n'a. aucune. importance, répéta Édith entre ses dents, un regard sombre posé sur Narcissa.

_ Très bien..., souffla Narcissa. »

Un nouveau silence, un peu tendu, s'installa dans salle. Et pendant ce silence, le regard de Narcissa fut happé par le visage de la fille de Harry. La jeune femme qui portait son prénom.

Quand elle avait appris que Harry avait nommé sa propre fille d'après elle, elle avait vraiment été des plus surprises ! Venant de son fils, elle s'y aurait un peu attendue, mais de la part de Harry... ! Un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que d'après les dires de son fils... Apparemment, le brun avait utilisé ce moyen afin de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle fera plus tard mais pour le moment, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas son geste. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire qui aurait donné une telle envie à l'Élu !

Un imperceptible sourire étira néanmoins ses belles lèvres rosées alors qu'elle dévisageait plus en détail la jeune femme. Physiquement, c'était tout son contraire : des cheveux sombres ondulés, une peau halée et un visage plutôt rond... Mais elle restait quand même fort jolie. Son corps pubère était en plein changement et Narcissa se doutait de que homonyme ne tarderait pas à éveiller l'intérêt de plus d'un !

Durant les quelques moments pendant lesquels la jeune femme avait pris la parole, Narcissa avait pu être témoin de son intelligence, de sa douceur, de sa gentillesse et de sa chaleur. La Gryffondor était pleine de vie et elle était d'une agréable compagnie.

Le sourire de Narcissa s'agrandit : la jeune femme était l'exemple parfait d'une personne ayant été élevée par deux parents aimant et ayant grandi dans un cadre d'amour, de joie et de chaleur... ! Le cadre de vie qu'elle avait toujours voulu pour son fils mais qui avait été brisé par l'idée très strict de l'éducation qu'avait son mari, Lucius... Mais Narcissa se réjouissait néanmoins de voir que ses petits-enfants avaient grandi dans ce cadre, pour elle, idyllique !

Cependant, par sa manière de s'exprimer, de manger, de s'habiller et d'agir, Narcissa put déceler des traces... d'aristocratie chez la jeune brune. Ce qui l'amena à penser que la femme de Harry venait d'un rang sociale plutôt élevé...

Tout cela pour dire que, même si elle ne connaissait pas très bien la famille Potter, Narcissa était contente d'avoir son homonyme dans une telle famille !

Narcissa put faire ce même constat de joie de vivre pour son jeune frère, Ethan. Par contre, son frère jumeau, Ézéchiel, était plus... froid et distant. Le visage fermé et profondément ennuyé, il semblait supplier pour qu'un imprévu ne mette un terme à ce dîner. Il était plus qu'évident que son Papa avait dû se montrer très ferme et autoritaire afin de l'obliger à venir... Mais la belle blonde se doutait que c'était dû, plus à un trait de caractère, qu'à un type d'éducation.

À force de la fixer, Narcissa junior finit par s'apercevoir de son regard. Elle leva ainsi les yeux vers elle, leur regard se croisèrent et, surprise, les joues de la brune s'empourprèrent légèrement – la rendant encore plus craquante aux yeux de Narcissa Senior.

« Excuse-moi de te dévisager ainsi, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. C'est juste que... j'ai cru comprendre que tu portais mon prénom, c'est bien ça ?

_ C'est bien ça, confirma timidement la brune.

_ Je... dans le futur vous..., se sentit obligé de dire Harry.

_ Je sais, l'interrompit Narcissa. »

Elle lui adressa ensuite un sourire chaleureux qui mit le brun dans ses petits souliers. Le cœur battant et la main tremblotante, Harry craignait par dessus tout de dire quelque chose qui lui déplairait.

« Je suis flattée, reprit Narcissa Sr. Et ravie, ajouta-t-elle en posant un regard doux sur Narcissa Junior. »

Elle ne le vit pas, mais un discret sourire étira aussi bien les lèvres de Harry et de Draco.

Le visage de Lucius, par contre, se renfrogna aussitôt.

« Peuh, cracha-t-il. Une Narcissa _Potter_... Mais par contre, pas de seconde Narcissa Malfoy ni de second Lucius Malfoy !

_ Narcissa était déjà pris, se justifia Draco. Et je n'ai appelé aucun de mes garçons Lucius parce... eh bien tout simplement parce que je les aime... »

La pique de Draco fit prendre une teinte cramoisie à Lucius, ce qui réjouit le blond au point de rajouter un large sourire pour parfaire sa conduite désinvolte.

Son père ouvrit la bouche afin de déverser un flot de venin mais Gabriel le devança :

« Lucius est mon deuxième prénom, dit-il afin de calmer la tension naissante.

_ … Seulement en deuxièmement, renifla dédaigneusement Lucius.

_ C'est tout ce que tu auras, alors content-en ! siffla Draco. »

À ces mots, Draco se mit immédiatement incendier du regard par son père. Mais, téméraire, il le soutint.

« Parle-moi un peu de toi, veux-tu ? demanda Narcissa à son homonyme afin de couper court à la dispute.

_ De... De moi ? bafouilla la brune.

_ Oui. J'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus à ton sujet.

_ O... Okay... »

La brune parlait ainsi un peu de sa vie et de ses passions, et Narcissa Sr l'écouta avec assiduité.

« Ta mère a reçu une éducation aristocratique, non ? lui demanda Narcissa une fois qu'elle eut finit de parler, confortée dans son hypothèse. Ta mère vient d'une haute lignée ?

_ Euh... oui, confirma Narcissa d'une toute petite voix après un rapide coup d'œil à son Papa.

_ Je l'aurais parié ! s'enthousiasma la belle blonde avec un grand sourire. Quelle famille ?

_ Euhm, vous ne la connaissez sûrement pas..., lui répondit la Lionne. Elle vient d'une famille peu connue alors...

_ Essaye toujours, l'encouragea Narcissa Sr. J'en connais un assez grand nombre alors...

_ Peut-être mais c'est vraiment une toute petite famille...

_ Dis-moi, insista Narcissa. »

Et la jeune brune connaissait assez sa grand-mère pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Elle jeta un nouveau rapide coup d'œil à son Papa et à quelques uns de ses frères et sœurs avant de bafouiller.

« C... C'est... Elle vient de la famille... Marvin

_ … Hum..., fit pensivement Narcissa. Ça ne me dit rien...

_ Je vous l'avais bien dit.

_ Dans quel pays sont-ils localisés ?

_ Euh... en... en Suisse..., baragouina la Lionne.

_ Il y a la famille Marvin en Suisse ? s'étonna Narcissa. Ça vous dit quelque chose à vous ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention de son mari et de ses amis.

_ Pas le moindre, lui répondit Lucius. Étant donné toutes les connaissances que l'on a là-bas, la femme de Potter doit vraiment venir d'une famille de bas étage, se moqua-t-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_ Pourtant, ta gestuelle et ta manière de parler indiquent le contraire..., nota pensivement Narcissa. »

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

« C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire... »

Pas convaincue, Narcissa Sr fit la moue mais elle n'insista pas, préférant reporter son attention sur Ethan avec qui elle discuta un moment avant de se tourner vers Ézéchiel.

« À ton tour, dit-elle. Parle-nous un peu de toi.

_ Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais, malheureusement, je ne suis pas d'humeur..., cracha le jeune garçon sur un ton acide.

_ Ézéchiel ! le reprit fermement Harry. »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, ronchonna-t-il. Bonjour, je m'appelle Ézéchiel et je préférerais être six pieds sous terre plutôt qu'ici !

_ Ézéchiel ! répéta Harry.

_ Quoi ?

_ Sois un minimum aimable.

_ Tu m'as puni et tu voudrais que je sois aimable ? Pas question.

_ C'est pas comme si tu étais aimable en temps normal, se moqua Narcissa.

_ La ferme Narcissa ! cracha le ténébreux.

_ _Ézéchiel_ ! le reprit vivement Harry. Ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur ou sinon je double ta punition ! »

En colère, Ézéchiel choisit néanmoins de se taire, préférant passer sa colère sur la pauvre pomme qui se trouvait dans son assiette – sous le regard consterné de son Papa.

« Tu as puni Ézéchiel ? s'enquit Draco.

_ Alors que je n'avais _strictement_ rien fait de mal ! s'offusqua le concerné.

_ Rien fait de mal ? répéta Harry. Ce pauvre Paul aurait pu être défiguré à vie !

_ Première : il était déjà moche à la base alors je ne vois pas trop ce que ça aurait changé et, deuxièmement : personne ne peut prouver que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec toute cette histoire !

_ Le témoignage de Paul et du professeur McGonagall me suffisent, rétorqua Harry.

_ Alors quoi ? C'est sa parole contre la mienne et tu choisis de le croire lui plutôt que ton propre fils ? Génial ! Belle preuve de confiance Papa ! En plus le professeur McGonagall me déteste ! Il est de notoriété public qu'elle fait tout pour faire de ma vie un enfer !

_ Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire, le défia Harry en plantant son regard dans le sien. À ce moment-là, je te promet que je prendrai ton parti. »

Ézéchiel était beaucoup de chose, mais Harry savait qu'il ne lui mentirait pas.

Effectivement, après avoir soutenu son regard pendant quelques secondes, Ézéchiel se mit à fixer penaudement le contenu de son assiette.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais rien à voir avec cette histoire, j'ai dit que personne ne pouvait le prouver..., marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. »

Exaspéré, Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es toujours puni, grommela-t-il. Dans le pire des scénarios, Paul aurait pu mourir ! Tu as conscience de ça ?

_ Bah, un ectoplasme de plus ou de moins sur Terre, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça changerait...

_ _Ézéchiel_ !

_ Quoi ? »

« Je trouve qu'il a raison, intervint alors Lucius. Un ectoplasme de plus ou de moins sur Terre...

_ _Merci_ ! s'exclama joyeusement Ézéchiel. Au moins une personne me comprend !

_ Ne l'encouragez pas, père, lui dit Draco.

_ Je dis juste mon opinion, se défendit Lucius. Pour moi, ce petit n'a rien fait de répréhensible... »

Une expression blasée sur le visage, Harry préféra ne pas argumenter. Si son grand-père le soutenait dans ses démarches, le brun comprenait pourquoi il était si difficile de faire entendre raison à Ézéchiel !

« En plus, ajouta le brun, je t'avais défendu de rejouer à ''glorifie ton supérieur'' et tu m'as désobéi.

_ Mais ce jeu est super ! se défendit Ézéchiel.

_ Pas pour la personne qui doit te glorifier..., le corrigea Harry.

_ _Surtout_ pour la personne qui doit me glorifier !

_ Ézéchiel, quoi que tu puisses en penser, je t'ai donné un ordre alors tu le suis, point. »

« Je trouve que ça à l'air d'un super jeu..., intervint encore Lucius.

_ _Merci_ ! s'enthousiasma encore Ézéchiel.

_ Lucius, le reprit Narcissa.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ne l'encourage pas.

_ Ce n'est que mon opinion..., maugréa Lucius dans sa barbe. »

Et alors que Harry sommait à Ézéchiel d'arrêter de massacrer sa pomme de terre et de manger, un micro-sourire étira faiblement les lèvres de Lucius : ce petit garçon au caractère bien trempé lui plaisait bien. Son seul défaut était de, malheureusement, ne pas être un Malfoy...

Comprenant qu'Ézéchiel était un sujet sensible, Narcissa préféra reporter son attention sur sa petite-fille, Lily.

« Dis-moi ma chérie, amorça-t-elle avec un doux sourire, y a-t-il quelqu'un de spécial dans ta vie ? »

À ces mots, Valentin éclata de rire. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour dire une parole désobligeante mais un seul regard de James l'incita à se taire.

« Non, lui répondit simplement Lily. Pas encore.

_ De toute façon, je pense que tu as l'embarra du choix, question petit-ami, dit Narcissa. Étant donné que tu es vraiment une magnifique jeune femme...

_ Peut-être un peu trop magnifique étant donné sa jeunesse..., bougonna Draco.

_ Je trouve qu'il est quand même un peu dommage que tu ne te mettes pas plus en avantage que ça, intervint Isabella. Par exemple : tu as un très jolie poitrine et de très belles jambes, alors si tu mettais...

_ Elle est très bien habillée comme ça ! rugit immédiatement Draco. Et si elle pouvait rajouter quelques pulls, ce serait même mieux !

_ Voyons, ne dis pas de bêtises, _Sunshine_, le contredit Isabella, ignorant le fait que son dernier mot avait failli faire étouffer Ron avec sa salive. »

_Sunshine_ ? C'était ça son surnom pour _Draco Malfoy_ ? En quoi est-ce que le blond était un rayon de soleil, hein ? Nuage Noir lui convenait cent fois mieux !

Alors que le roux imaginait des surnoms pour l'Héritier Malfoy, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Draco s'en aperçut et, devinant qu'il lui était adressé, il fusilla le rouquin du regard. Rouquin qui parut s'en ficher comme d'une guigne.

« Toi, tu as compris quels sont tes atouts et tu fais en sorte de les mettre en valeur, poursuivit Narcissa. C'est ce qui te permet d'avoir autant de succès alors Lily devrait faire de même. Surtout qu'en tant que femme, il était d'autant plus facile de mettre ses atouts en valeur... ! Par exemple, à part par le bouche à oreille, il est plutôt difficile pour Blaise de mettre la taille de son sexe en valeur ! Alors que c'est un gros atout !

_ _**Maman**_ ! s'indigna le basané alors que Ron faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

_ Quoi ?

_ Arrête de parler de ça !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'on est à table, en public et que c'est privé !

_ Voyons _Honey_, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ton pénis !

_ Je n'en ai pas honte, je trouve simplement qu'en parler ici et maintenant est déplacé !

_ … Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, dit Isabella après quelques instants de réflexion.

_ Je m'en fiche. C'est mon pénis, je ne veux pas en parler, donc on en parle pas !

_ Pourtant ta mère a raison, il y a vraiment _matière_ à discuter.., intervint malicieusement Draco, les yeux rivés sur un Ron rougissant.

_ La ferme, Dray, grogna Blaise entre ses dents. »

Son sourire s'élargissant, il était clair que le blond n'en avait pas terminé.

« Ton futur mari va tellement le sentir passer que ton membre défoncera sa porte arrière encore vierge...

_ Dray..., le prévint Blaise.

_ Oui, sa première fois sera, à coup sûr, plutôt... sanguinolente... »

Et alors que Ron semblait à deux doigts de mourir par auto-combustion, Blaise se dit que, décidément, son meilleur ami ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il couche avec sa moitié !

Satisfait de son petit effet, Draco posa un regard goguenard sur son meilleur ami qui semblait à deux doigts de l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

« Tout cela pour dire, reprit Isabella en se tournant vers Lily, que tu devrais vraiment exploiter tes atouts et les mettre en valeur. »

« Mais il ne faut pas oublier que l'extérieur n'est pas tout, intervint alors Molly. L'intérieur compte aussi. »

Visiblement ennuyée par l'intervention de Molly, le sourire d'Isabella se crispa.

« Il est donc important de soigner son intérieur parce que, peu importe l'apparence extérieure, si l'intérieur ne suit pas, tu ne resteras jamais bien longtemps avec la même personne..., poursuivit-elle. »

L'ambiance se tendit aussitôt suite à cette nouvelle pique.

L'expression faciale d'Isabella ne bougea pas mais son sourire perdit sa luminosité et il devint aussi froid et menaçant que son regard perçant. L'atmosphère parut s'alourdir autour d'elle alors qu'une aura menaçante émanait d'elle.

Et puis, aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé, l'aura menaçante disparut et la velane retrouva sa joie, sa chaleur et sa luminosité d'avant – ce qui n'était pas forcément un présage des plus favorables pour Molly.

« Vous avez raison, dit Isabella. Il est important de soigner son intérieur. Mais... peu importe le degré de votre beauté intérieur, vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce que vous pouvez perdre à cause d'une personne ayant une exceptionnelle beauté extérieure... »

En disant ces mots, Isabella se mit à fixer Arthur, qui était au côté de sa femme, et elle lui adressa un sourire prodigieusement lumineux. L'effet fut immédiat : Arthur se retrouva comme un adolescent devant son premier flirt. Les mains moites, bafouillant dans sa barbe et les joues rougissantes, il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit autre que de contempler la belle velane.

Comprenant où cette dernière voulait en venir, une colère sourde monta en Molly qui empêcha, à la dernière minute, ses lèvres de prononcer un mot fort vulgaire à l'intention de la velane – et la rousse n'était pas du tout le genre vulgaire ! C'était simplement que cette... cette _femme_ avait un de ces dons pour la mettre hors d'elle ! Et Arthur qui lui tombait tout cuit dans la main !

Merlin qu'elle était énervée !

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Arthur ? s'enquit Isabella en jouant avec la pierre précieuse de son collier – ce qui, bien sûr, attira l'attention de ce dernier sur sa poitrine.

_ Je... je... suis d'accord avec vous..., déglutit faiblement le concerné alors qu'il ne noyait peu à peu dans sa contemplation... plus qu'agréable. »

S'en était trop !

Ne pouvant s'en prendre directement à Isabella, Molly concentra toute sa colère dans le coup de pied qu'elle asséna dans le mollet de Arthur, qui poussa immédiatement un petit cri de souffrance.

Le père de famille ne comprit pas son geste et il adressa à sa femme un regard interrogateur.

« Arrête de la regarder comme ça, siffla Molly entre ses dents pour toute réponse. »

Pris sur le fait, Arthur eut la décence de rougir.

« Je... euhm... c'est parce que... c'est juste que..., bafouilla-t-il pathétiquement. »

Afin de prouver son point, Arthur désigna discrètement la velane. Ce faisant, il tourna son regard sur elle et... il fut de nouveau complètement subjugué par la femme qui lui souriait toujours.

« Je... Je m'appelle Arthur, fit la seule chose qui put dire devant ses magnifiques yeux miels.

_ Elle le sait ! grinça Molly entre ses dents alors qu'Isabella semblait beaucoup s'amuser. »

Si cette... cette _allumeuse_ osait s'en prendre à son mari... ! Molly ne répondrait plus d'elle-même !

Et alors que la rouquine bouillait de rage, un sourire plus que moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres rosées de la velane.

« Eum..., intervint timidement Ron devant la énième scène tension entre les deux femmes, et si on... et si on changeait de sujet ?

_ Bonne idée ! dit Isabella en se tournant vers Killian. Et toi _Sweety_, tu as un petit-copain ?

_ Non, Nana, je n'ai pas de petit-copain, répondit le métisse.

_ Ah bon ? s'étonna la velane. Pourquoi ça ?

_ Il n'est pas prêt..., bougonna Alexis.

_ Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne personne, corrigea Killian.

_ Ah oui ? fit Isabella en regardant curieusement son petit-fils. »

Rivant son regard dans celui de sa grand-mère, Killian acquiesça en silence avec un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

Sentant qu'il y avait autre chose derrière le visage fermé de son petit-fils, Isabella fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle.

_ Nana..., soupira Killian.

_ Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas ensemble ? Je veux dire, tu es magnifique, gentil, prévenant, tu sens extrêmement bon et je suis sûr que ton anus est étroit !

_ Nana...

_ Non, je ne vois vraiment pas comment il peut résister !

_ Nana, ce n'est pas grave...

_ _Si_, c'est grave ! Tu devrais te battre pour la personne que tu aimes... ! Quand il était un peu plus jeune...

_ Par pitié, non..., se lamenta Blaise, sentant que ça allait encore lui retomber dessus.

_ Quand il était un peu plus jeune, reprit Isabella, ton père a craqué pour un garçon qui ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il n'a pas voulu abandonner et finalement, ce même garçon l'a dépucelé quelques mois plus tard !

_ M'man ! reprit Blaise.

_ Quoi ? Je veux juste montrer à Killian qu'il est important de se battre pour les personnes qu'on aime ! De belles choses peuvent en découler... ! D'ailleurs _Honey_, Alexandre est passé le mois dernier..., ajouta Isabella avec un sourire malicieux. Il a demandé de tes nouvelles...

_ Et donc ?

_ Et donc, il paraissait... très _intéressé_. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait envoyé plusieurs lettres... »

Appréciant de moins en moins les sous-entendus à peine dissimulés de sa mère, Blaise fronça ses sourcils.

« C'est juste un ami, précisa-t-il.

_ Bien sûr..., minauda sa mère en rejetant nonchalamment sa mèche de cheveux en arrière. Mais il pourrait être plus...

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il soit plus..., bougonna Blaise.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Alexandre est toujours un très beau garçon... Et si je me souviens bien, il t'avait dépucelé dans les règles de l'art !

_ _Maman_ ! s'exaspéra Blaise. Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi ! Et encore moins maintenant !

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce que... Parce qu'on était entrain de parler de Killian ! »

Choqué que son père ait pu le vendre de cette manière, la bouche du cadet Zabini-Weasley s'arrondit pour former un ''O'' parfait alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Pour toute excuse, Blaise haussa les épaules.

« C'est vrai, on parlait de toi _Sweety_, dit Isabella en se tournant vers son petit-fils. Et du garçon dont tu es amoureux mais qui ne répond pas à tes sentiments.

_ Nana..., s'exaspéra Killian.

_ Quoi ?

_ Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait forcément un homme ? »

Les yeux pétillants, un sourire indéchiffrable s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Il s'agit d'une fille ? minauda-t-elle.

_ N... Non, mais ça aurait pu !

_ … Bien sûr que ça aurait pu ! Mais ça n'est pas le cas... Et il n'est pas intéressé parce que...

_ Nana...

_ Quoi ?

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_ Mais...

_ Maman, l'interrompit Blaise en déposa l'une de ses mains sur l'avant-bras de sa mère. »

Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de la velane.

« Laisse tomber, souffla-t-il. »

Isabella fit une moue dépitée mais elle consentit à capituler.

« Très bien, dit-elle. Et toi Alexis ? Tu as une petite-amie ? »

A ces mots, Gabriel, James et Frédérique pouffèrent immédiatement dans leur barbe. Ce qui leur valut de se faire fusiller du regard par leur ami.

« Alex a une fille en vue mais... il n'a pas encore réussi à la séduire, si je peux dire, expliqua James en réponse au regard interrogateur d'Isabella.

_ Ah non ?

_ Non, confirma Frédérique. Elle est hors de portée.

_ _Complètement_ hors de sa portée, insista Gabriel.

_ Pour le moment, bougonna Alexis entre ses dents sans cesser de fusiller lourdement ses amis du regard.

_ Ah ! Ça c'est la mentalité qu'il faut avoir ! s'exclama Isabella reportant son attention sur Killian. Il faut persévérer !

_ Ouais enfin, quand c'est _vraiment_ impossible..., pouffa Frédérique.

_ La ferme, Fred ! grogna Alexis entre ses dents. Tu verras dans quelques mois...

_ Plutôt quelques année, corrigea moqueusement James.

_ Même quelques centaines d'années, ajouta Gabriel.

_ Peu importe combien de temps ça me prendra, un jour ou l'autre, je parviendrai à la séduire, bougonna Alexis entre ses dents alors qu'il continuait à incendier ses trois amis regard. Et ce jour là... !

_ Tu pourras enfin goûter à la chaleur et à l'étroitesse de son sexe ! termina Isabella avec un large.

_ _Nana_ ! s'exaspéra Alexis.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que ça fait de la pénétrer peut-être ?

_ Si, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'énoncer à voix haute et au beau milieu d'un repas ! grommela l'aîné Zabini-Weasley.

_ Aw, ta pudeur est mignonne, minauda Isabella avec un regard attendri. Je me souviens, ton père...

_ Et fin de la discussion ! la coupa Blaise.

_ Tu deviens pudique, toi maintenant ? s'étonna sa mère.

_ _Fin_ de la discussion, répéta le basané entre ses dents.

_ Voyons, ce n'est pas comme si ton futur mari était présent et que tu ne voulais pas qu'il sache quel pervers d'obsédé sexuel tu es... ! se moqua Draco. »

A ces mots, le blond se fit immédiatement fusiller du regard par Blaise, mais son sourire s'agrandit au lieu de s'éteindre.

« Moi bien sûr, je me fiche que mon futur mari connaisse la moindre de mes perversions parce que je souhaite de tout cœur qu'il les comble les unes après les autres..., ajouta l'Héritier Malfoy.

_ Des perversions..., se lamenta Lucius à mi-voix. Des _perversions_ dans la digne lignée des Malfoy...

_ Mais peut-être que toi, tu auras des petits secrets pour ton cher et tendre..., termina Draco en ignorant les dires de son père.

_ Je n'ai _pas_ de perversions, grogna Blaise alors que le visage de Ron devenait plus que livide.

_ Continue de te le répéter, ça pourrait devenir vrai..., dit Draco.

_ Ferme-là, Dray, grogna Blaise entre ses dents.

_ En tout cas, reprit Isabella afin de mettre un terme à la tension grandissante entre les deux amis, je suis sûre que ta première fois avec la femme dont tu es amoureux sera inoubliable pour toi, Alexis.

_ Elle sera d'autant plus inoubliable que ne sera pas avec la première fille venue..., intervint alors Molly.

_ _Maman_ ! la reprit immédiatement Ron, de crainte que son mère ne se prenne de nouveau le bec avec sa future belle-mère.

_ Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de donner mon avis, se justifia Molly.

_ _Bien sûr_ que vous avez le droit ! confirma Isabella avec un sourire... qui faisait froid dans le dos. Je vous en prie, donnez votre avis ! »

Mais les yeux de la belle velane disait très clairement : ''dîtes un mot de travers et je vous égorge de mes propres mains''.

« Je voulais juste dire que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ne couche pas à tout va avec des personnes pour qui il ressent rien, reprit Molly d'une voix forte et confiance. Au moins de cette façon, il...

_ Il a beaucoup moins de chance d'attraper des champignons..., termina Augusta.

_ Augusta ! la reprit aussitôt Molly. »

Indifférente, cette dernière ne fit que hausser les épaules.

Augusta avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton nonchalant mais Blaise sentit aussitôt le danger. Il savait pertinemment que sa mère était plutôt... très mère poule envers lui et qu'elle ne tolérait _aucune_ critique à son sujet.

Les autres convives s'aperçurent du danger quand l'atmosphère devint brusquement tendue. Le sourire d'Isabella était toujours sur ses lèvres mais de seconde en seconde, il devenait froid et mauvais. Ses magnifiques yeux miels s'assombrirent et son regard devint plus que menaçant.

En ce moment précis, elle donnait vraiment l'impression d'une femme prête à tuer six de ses maris. Non pas pour leur fortune mais pour la simple raison qu'ils l'avaient, à un moment ou à un autre, agacée.

« Maman..., intervint Blaise dans l'espoir de calmer sa colère. »

Mais cette dernière le fit taire d'un seul geste de sa main.

« Pas. _un mot_. à propos de mon fils, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle fusillait aussi bien Augusta que Molly du regard. »

Un silence lourd plana ensuite dans la salle pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité. Et puis, la colère d'Isabella s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé.

Son sourire redevint agréable, bien qu'un peu moqueur, et son regard s'adoucit.

Et à ce moment, elle parut tout à fait inoffensive.

« En plus, poursuivit-elle, vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mais au moins mon fils est 100% honnête avec moi. »

Incrédules, Molly et Augusta fronça ses sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire par là ? s'enquit cette dernière. »

Le sourire d'Isabella s'agrandit et elle rejeta doucement sa mèche de cheveux en arrière avec un petit air plus que satisfait alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller de mille feu. Tour à tour, elle regarda moqueusement les deux femmes, comme si elle se demandait quelle cible attaquer en premier. Puis, contre toute attente, elle se désintéressa complètement des deux femmes et elle reporta son regard sur son fils.

« _Honey_, minauda-t-elle en battant des cils, tu te souviens de Mickaël, le fils d'Hilda Lenoir ? Il nous avait invité à 18e anniversaire et il nous avait présenté sa petite-amie avec laquelle il sortait depuis plusieurs années. Euh... Elle s'appelle Karine je crois... Une femme aussi fade que sa couleur de cheveux...

_ Je... Oui, je me souviens de lui, répondit Blaise après quelques instants de réflexion. »

Le sourire malicieux de la velane s'agrandit.

« Tu as couché avec lui ce soir-là, non ?

_ … Euuuuuh..., fut la seule chose que le basané put dire alors que les yeux de sa moitié s'écarquillaient au possible. P... Pourquoi tu... enfin je... je ne sais pas... je... enfin... comment tu... ?

_ C'est ce que je disais, tu as couché avec lui, répéta Isabella. Il n'était pas si hétéro que ça finalement... »

Suite à ces mots, Isabelle vissa ses beaux yeux miels sur Ron, qui prit aussitôt une jolie couleur vermeille – mais heureusement pour le roux, sa mère ne s'en aperçut pas. Il ne savait pas comment, mais sa belle-mère avait deviné pour son orientation sexuelle !

Et Blaise vit très bien, au visage de sa mère, que cette dernière appréciait beaucoup la situation présente. Après que Molly ait ouvertement critiqué l'éducation qu'elle lui avait inculqué, elle avait l'occasion de lui renvoyer la balle en pleine face !

Avec ses yeux pétillants et son sourire moqueur, elle faisait penser à un chat sur le point de s'amuser avec une souris toute trouvée...

Il était clair qu'elle jubilait de voir le visage de Molly se décomposer quand elle saurait la vérité.

« Est-ce s'est adressé à l'une d'entre nous ? s'enquit Augusta en plissant soupçonneusement ses yeux.

_ Est-ce s'est adressé à l'une d'entre vous ? répéta moqueusement Isabella alors que son sourire gagnait en intensité. Eh bien... »

Craignant que sa mère n'en dise plus sur ce qu'elle avait de toute évidence deviné, Blaise se pencha aussitôt vers elle et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

Ron n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit, mais toute l'excitation palpable d'Isabella retomba comme un soufflé. Son visage s'imprégna de surprise et elle semblait très déconcertée.

Elle balbutia quelques mots avant que Blaise ne se penche de nouveau près de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques phrases.

À la suite de cela, une moue déçue imprégna les traits d'Isabella mais elle parut se ranger de l'avis de Blaise.

« C'était juste... une anecdote, répondit-elle finalement. »

Les deux femmes ne parurent pas très convaincue mais elles laissèrent couler et elles adressèrent à Isabella un sourire... plus que crispé que la velane leur rendit.

« Changeons un peu de sujet ! intervint alors Julie d'une voix forte.

_ Bonne idée ! renchérit Sirius. Tiens, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me parleriez pas de ma futur femme ? dit-il en s'adressant à ses deux fils.

_ Ta... Ta femme ? interrogea Scott en releva brusquement son nez de son plat. _Maman_ ? »

Merlin que ce mot faisait bizarre dans sa bouche ! Tellement bizarre que Valentin ne put retenir un rire.

« Bah oui ! confirma Sirius. À chaque fois que j'ai parlé d'elle à Harry, il est devenu bizarre et a baragouiné des phrases sans aucun sens ! Au moins vous, vous êtes en très bonne position pour me répondre !

_ Euuuuuuhm... »

Fut la seule chose que put dire Scott alors que son regard passait tour à tour des yeux brillants de son Daddy, à son frère toujours plié en deux, en passant par le regard soigneusement dissimulé de son Papa. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée et, les yeux rivés sur son assiette, il feignait d'être vraiment absorbé par son contenu et il touillait distraitement ses épinards avec sa fourchette.

« Maman est... elle est..., bafouilla Scott. Elle est...

_ Elle est vraiment géniale ! l'aida Valentin.

_ Elle est vraiment géniale ? répéta Sirius. On a eu une description plus détaillée de la femme de Harry et du mari pervers de Malfoy et...

_ Il n'est pas un pervers ! objecta Harry.

_ D'après ce que Malfoy nous en dit..., se justifia Sirius en haussant des épaules.

_ Il pourrait tout à fait exagérer ! dit Harry.

_ Je n'exagère pas le moins du monde ! le corrigea Draco. Il faut forcément une bonne dose de perversité pour supporter tous mes vices...

_ Des vices... ! hoqueta Lucius

_ Des _tas_ de vices ! confirma Draco en adressant un regard moqueur à son père plus pâle que jamais.

_ Enfin bon, reprit Sirius. C'est vraiment tout ce que vous pouvez me dire sur votre mère ?

_ Euh..., fit de nouveau Scott. Elle est...

_ De très mauvaise humeur le matin, compléta Valentin.

_ Et quand elle sort du travail, ajouta Scott.

_ Et quand elle est malade.

_ Et quand elle est enceinte...

_ _**Surtout**_, quand elle est enceinte, corréla Scott.

_ Beaucoup des choses lui tape sur les nerfs.

_ Les enfants – nous compris par moment, cita Scott. Le bruit, les gens trop collants...

_ Les gens en général, ajouta Valentin. Toi, par moment...

_ Elle n'est pas du tout féminine...

_ Elle est même plutôt franchement masculine, confirma Valentin. Elle n'est pas vraiment romantique...

_ Elle est franche – même si ce qu'elle a à dire n'est pas toujours agréable à entendre, elle a les pieds sur terre. Est plutôt pessimiste...

_ Oui, elle voit souvent la vie du mauvais côté..., soutint Valentin. »

Un petit silence suivit les paroles de Valentin.

« _Oh_, fit Sirius, ne comprenant pas trop en quoi sa femme était si ''géniale''.

_ Mais..., reprit Scott, malgré ses airs un peu bourrus, elle est d'une douce incomparable avec les personnes qu'elles aiment – même quand on lui tape furieusement sur les nerfs.

_ Elle est très à l'écoute des besoins de chacun, elle connaît genre... la moindre de nos micro-expressions faciales... Elle est toujours là pour les personnes qu'elle aime... Elle est protectrice...

_ Elle est du genre à faire une nuit blanche à notre chevet et à être plus qu'au petit soin avec nous quand on est malade. Pouvoir passer des heures à essayer de nous rassurer quand on avait fait un cauchemars quand on était petit... A ne pas compter ses heures pour nous aider quand on bûche sur un devoir...

_ … A acheter des chocolats qu'elle déteste et les mettre sur son lieu de travail pour nous – même si, _théoriquement_, on a pas le droit d'y mettre les pieds..., poursuivit Valentin.

_ Même si pour certaines personnes elle est plutôt... _effrayante_, elle reste extrêmement attentionnée et... c'est vraiment une mère en or... Donc, pour résumer... elle est vraiment géniale, conclut Scott. »

Un silence suivit les paroles de Scott alors qu'un sourire, pas peu fier, se dessinait sur les lèvres de Sirius. Finalement, ses fils avaient raison : sa femme était vraiment géniale ! Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour dénicher une telle perle, mais il n'était pas mécontent d'y être arrivé !

« Oui, maman est géniale, répéta Valentin. Et, quoiqu'il arrivera dans le futur, je continuerai à l'appeler comme ça : _maman_. »

Cette fois-ci, Severus ne put prétendre qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Un tique nerveux agita son œil droit alors qu'il fusillait son aîné du regard. Le message était clair : il était _hors-de-question_ qu'il l'appelle comme ça ! Mais les yeux pétillants de Valentin lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec ça.

Finalement, Severus vint à la conclusion que, comme d'habitude, il ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec son têtu fils aîné et il préféra se focaliser sur son assiette. Autour de lui, les conversations s'agitèrent à propos de la ''femme'' de Sirius. Pour le moment, il semblait tous penser qu'il avait une chance de cocus – l'ex-détenu y compris !

Un sourire amer étira faiblement les lèvres de Severus : ça n'allait pas durer... A la _seconde_ où il apprendra qu'il allait se marier avec lui, il pensera qu'il avait la pire poisse. Mais bon, pour le moment il l'ignorait et la conversation avait permis de détendre l'atmosphère alors...

Ça avait toujours été comme ça, même quand ils n'étaient encore qu'en première année. Sirius – et James Sr – avait toujours été le genre de personnes très à l'aise devant un public. Sachant toujours trouver les mots pour capter l'attention des auditeurs et détendre les situations les plus tendues. D'une certaine façon, Severus avait toujours été fasciné par la manière dont Sirius parvenait à devenir le centre de l'attention, sans pour autant passer pour un égocentrique de première. C'était comme s'il arrivait à... capter toute la lumière d'une pièce afin de la diriger sur lui. Les personnes qui l'entouraient étaient aussitôt interpellées par la luminosité qu'il dégageait et elles reportaient toute leur attention sur lui. C'était un peu comme regarder des papillons attirés par une source lumineuse.

Mais lui, il avait toujours fait partie de l'exception qui confirme la règle. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par la ''source lumineuse Sirius'', au contraire ! Plus il était éloigné de l'ex-détenu, mieux il se portait ! C'était comme ça qu'il se retrouvait toujours en marge des autres : tous gravitait autour de Sirius mais lui non.

C'était _exactement_ ce qu'il était entrain de se passer en ce moment même. Tous prenait, plus ou moins vivement, part à la conversation que l'ex-Gryffondor avait commencé, excepté lui. Non, lui restait... à l'écart. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui et, honnêtement, c'était mieux comme ça. Contrairement à sa Némésis, il n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention, au centre des regards. Principalement parce que, dans le passé, être remarqué équivalait à être au centre des brimades, des moqueries et des coups – que ce soit à Poudlard comme chez lui. Alors, afin de les éviter, il avait appris à raser les murs et à se faire le plus discret possible. Et des années après la fin de sa scolarité et la mort de son père, devenir invisible était parmi les réflexes qu'il avait conservés. Surtout que lorsque le Lord Noir était de mauvaise humeur, il valait mieux être le plus invisible possible !

Les pensées de Severus s'évadèrent encore et, inconsciemment, il s'attaqua à la découpe de l'une de ses pommes de terre. Il la coupa en deux, en quatre, puis il découpa l'un des quartiers en deux et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que sa pomme de terre devienne une véritable purée. Il s'attaqua alors à sa deuxième pomme de terre. Il la coupa en deux, puis en quatre, puis... il se rendit brusquement compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire et il jura à mi-voix. Apparemment, raser les murs n'était pas la seule manie qu'il avait conservée...

Soupirant avec lassitude, Severus se massa doucement les tempes afin de soulager la migraine qui commençait à pointer et qui allait et venait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête le nom de la potion qu'il devait prendre afin de la traiter, avant qu'il ne se ravise en se rappelant qu'il en avait déjà pris trop et qu'elle commençait à avoir des effets secondaires, associée à la potion qu'il prenait pour traiter son insomnie. Potion contre l'insomnie qui commençait, elle aussi, à avoir des effets secondaires. Surtout qu'il prenait également une potion pour s'empêcher de dormir quand il travaillait ! À cause de ça, il avait donc des tremblements par intermittence des membres, des migraines atroces et un besoin nutritionnel plus grand. Mais malheureusement...

Severus baissa les yeux sur son assiette et la vue de la nourriture lui donna un immédiat haut-le-cœur. Haut-le-cœur, qui entra en contradiction avec le gargouillis qui s'échappa de son estomac mécontent...

Il savait qu'il devait manger quelque chose mais il en était incapable. Ça avait toujours été comme ça quand il était préoccupé : il n'arrivait plus à avaler quoique ce soit et du coup, à l'heure des repas, il ne faisait que jouer avec la nourriture. Et comme certaines des potions qu'il prenait le rendait nauséeux, ça n'arrangeait pas son état...

Pour compenser ce manque d'apport nutritionnel, Severus se gavait de potions nutritives mais elles ne l'empêchaient pas de perdre du poids. Il était donc de plus en plus fatigué et manquait de force. Pour palier à cela il prenait des potions énergisantes et il retombait dans son cercle vicieux.

Le potioniste ferma doucement les yeux alors que sa migraine s'intensifiait.

À chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en présence de Sirius, il repensait à son passée et il finissait par se mettre dans un sale état. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas souhaité participer aux dîners mais, encore une fois, quand il avait rencontré Isabella, il n'avait pas pu dire non.

Severus s'interrompit dans ses pensées quand son ventre manifesta une nouvelle fois son mécontentement et qu'il sentit son estomac se resserrer douloureusement.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il devait briser le cercle vicieux, Severus prit son courage à deux mains et il piqua courageusement un morceau de pomme de terre avec la fourchette. Mais lorsqu'il l'approcha de sa bouche, l'odeur de la nourriture lui donna un puissant haut-le-cœur et il se crut à deux doigts de vomir sa bile. La main droite tremblante, il n'insista pas plus. Il reposa donc sa fourchette dans son assiette et essuya machinalement sa bouche à l'aide de sa serviette.

Subitement mal-à-l'aise, il repoussa maladroitement son assiette loin de lui. Il releva ensuite la tête et c'est à ce moment qu'il croisa le regard de Sirius – qui n'avait rien manqué de son manège.

Pris sur le fait, comme un enfant ayant fait une bêtise, le malaise de Severus augmenta.

Et d'un seul coup, le potioniste se retrouva des années auparavant, dans la Grande Salle, devant une assiette appétissante qui lui donnait pourtant une vive nausée. Il était au trente-sixième dessus et, encore une fois, il avait arrêté de se forcer à manger. Il avait ainsi levé les yeux de son plat et il avait croisé celui de Sirius – qui n'avait rien manqué de son manège. Encore et toujours, il le regardait avec... cette _expression_ !

Comme d'habitude, Severus ne put soutenir ce regard très longtemps et il feignit d'être absorbé par la contemplation de sa serviette, mais il savait que Sirius le regarda toujours avec cet... _étrange_ regard. C'était comme un milliers d'aiguilles qui piquaient sa peau. Il n'avait jamais pu le déchiffrer mais il supposait que c'était un mélange de tout ce que l'ex-détenu pensait de lui : un être nuisible et pitoyable. Il était sûr que c'était ça parce que, lui même, s'était trouvé pitoyable et il se trouvait toujours pitoyable aujourd'hui ! À se gaver de potions pour être capable de tenir debout et mettre un pied devant l'autre, à jouer avec le contenu de son assiette, sans être capable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Chaque essai se soldant par un échec cuisant ce qui finissait toujours par le conduire à abandonner... ! Si Sirius était à sa place, il n'abandonnerait pas, lui. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout... ! Mais Severus, lui, n'y arrivait pas...

De plus en plus mal-à-l'aise, le potioniste se dandina inconfortablement sur son siège. Le regard de Sirius était toujours rivé sur lui et il le dévorait tout entier – lui donnant l'horrible impression d'étouffer. Il voulut lui hurler de regarder ailleurs mais sa gorge était beaucoup trop sèche. Et de toute façon, ils étaient assez éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Finalement, Severus n'en put plus. Il se sentit brusquement très mal et il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser auprès des convives et se retirer dans ses appartements mais, encore une fois, Isabella fut la plus rapide :

« Et toi Severus ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Moi ? interrogea Severus en sortant de ses pensées.

_ Oui toi, lui dit Isabella avec un grand sourire. Tu m'as bien dit que tu étais marié et que tu avais eu des enfants, non ?

_ Euhm...

_ Tu es _marié_ et tu as eu des _enfants_ ? s'étonna Sirius, plus surpris que jamais. »

Severus leva sa tête vers Sirius. Le visage de ce dernier était imprégné par une telle incrédulité... ! Le potioniste savait que Sirius aurait du mal à croire sa vie future mais pas à ce point !

Vexé, il fusilla l'ex-détenu du regard.

« _Oui_, je suis marié et _oui_, j'ai des enfants, cracha-t-il. Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître !

_ Et comment est ton futur mari ? s'enquit Isabella avec un sourire.

_ Tu t'es marié avec un _**homme**_ ?! s'étonna encore Sirius.

_ _Oui_, Black je me suis marié avec un homme ! confirma Severus sur un ton acide. Pourquoi ? Tu es homophobe ?

_ Quoi ? _**Non**_ ! se défendit vivement Sirius. Non, bien sûr que non... C'est juste que... je pensais que tu étais hétéro étant donné que... étant donné que... »

Regardant subrepticement à sa droite et à sa gauche, Sirius parut hésiter à poursuivre dans sa lancée. Comprenant de quoi il en retournait, les yeux du potioniste se plissèrent.

« _Pitié_, j'ai cessé d'être amoureux d'_elle_ en première année, souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

_ Vraiment ? »

Sirius semblait vraiment étonné.

« Oui, vraiment, confirma Severus.

_ Oh. Je... je pensais que...

_ Eh bien tu pensais mal. »

Leur conversation s'arrêta là.

Personne – mis à part Remus – ne comprit de quoi ils parlaient mais il était clair qu'aucun des deux hommes n'allaient expliciter leur pensée.

« Alors ? reprit Isabella. Comment est-il ?

_ Je... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit précipitamment Severus.

_ Pourquoi ? s'enquit Sirius.

_ Parce que ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit le potioniste sur un ton cinglant. À présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser je... j'ai à faire... »

Sur ce, le potioniste se leva de table et se dirigea précipitamment vers la sortie sous le regard inquiet de Scott et de Valentin. Ne sachant que faire, ils s'interrogèrent ensuite mutuellement du regard avant de décider silencieusement de s'en occuper plus tard, car leur départ précipité à la suite de leur Papa serait suspect.

Le départ de Severus provoqua un petit silence auprès des convives.

Tous les convives se plongèrent ainsi un peu dans leurs pensées. Ron sortit brusquement des siennes, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait toute l'attention d'Isabella. Rougissant, la velane lui adressa un sourire... qui ne lui disait rien de bon, étant donnée ce qu'elle savait sur lui et les ressentiments qu'elle avait envers sa mère.

Ses yeux pétillants de malice mirent Ron quelque peu mal-à-l'aise car il avait le pressentiment que la belle s'était trouvée une nouvelle cible...

« Et si on parlais un peu de toi, à présent ! dit Isabella sur un ton enjoué alors qu'un large sourire fendait son visage.

_ M... Moi ? bafouilla Ron, les joues toujours écarlates.

_ Oui, toi. Et si tu nous parlais un peu de ta _femme_ ?

_ M... Ma... Ma femme ? baragouina le rouquin d'une voix étranglée.

_ C'est une excellente idée ! confirma Molly. Tu ne nous as pas dit grand chose sur elle hier. Alors c'est le moment ou jamais ! »

Gêné au plus haut point, le regard de Ron passa successivement du visage ravie de ses parents, au sourire moqueur d'Isabella – il sentait très clairement qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher –, au visage à moitié désolé de Blaise.

« Euhm... Euh... Je... Ma... Ma femme je..., bafouilla Ron. Je... »

Finalement, le regard du rouquin se posa sur son meilleur ami et leur conversation lui revint en mémoire.

« Je quelque chose d'important à vous dire, entama-t-il finalement en se tournant vers ses parents. Je... ma future femme... ma future femme n'existe pas.

_ Comment ? interrogea Molly.

_ Elle n'existe pas, poursuivit Ron avec une toute petite voix, parce que je me suis marié avec homme.

_ … Tu es gay ? en déduit sa mère après un silence.

_ Oui.

_ Et tu ne me l'as pas dit avant parce que... je suis connue pour être une mère intolérante, c'est ça ? »

Le ton de la voix de Molly n'avait pas changé, mais Ron remarqua immédiatement les petites flammes qui s'étaient allumées dans son regard et qui montrait très clairement que sa mère était en colère et donc, qu'il était mal.

« Euh... tu sais comme je dis n'importe quoi quand je suis stressé, hein ? lui dit-il. »

Un sourire – qui lui fit froid dans le dos – étira les lèvres de sa mère.

« On en discuterait plus tard, souffla-t-elle. »

Traduction : je vais tellement de hurler dessus pour te mettre un minimum de plomb dans la tête que tu en deviendras presque sourd.

Ron déglutit faiblement : décidément, il était mal.

« Il y a-t-il autre chose que tu aies à me dire ? s'enquit Molly. »

« _Mon futur mari est le fils de la femme que tu as détesté en un temps record ?_ pensa Ron. »

Mais le rouquin doutait que ce soit le moment idéal pour parler de tout cela. Il serait peut-être préférable de lui en parler en privé et quand... Isabella lui sortira un peu moins par les yeux...

« Non, mentit-il donc.

_ Parfait. »

Molly se tourna ensuite vers ses petits-filles.

« Pourquoi ne nous parlerez-vous pas un peu de votre père, les filles ? leur demanda-t-elle. Après tout, vous êtes celles qui le connaissent la mieux. Et au moins je suis sûre que vous, vous ne me mentirez pas...

_ D'accord, accepta Clara. »

Et un petit moment plus tard...

« … Et donc Matt s'est battu avec Joshua, soit disant par que Joshua avait dit à Jonathan ce qui s'était passé avec Mathilde, disait Clara, mais _bien sûr_ c'était un plan de Marie S pour... »

Tous les convives, qui n'avaient pas encore décroché du discours des deux Zabini-Weasley, essayaient avec grande peine de suivre leur propos – sans vraiment de succès.

Personnes n'avaient compris comment les deux filles étaient passées de leur père aux ragots de Poudlard, mais en tout cas, Molly en profita pour se glisser une note à elle-même : quelque soit la question posée, ses deux petites-filles étaient de vrais pipelettes !

Finalement, le temps fila à toute vitesse pendant le monologue de Rose et Clara, et ils durent bientôt tous se séparer.

HPDMHPDM

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! La manière dont cette... _femme_ me traitait ! En _public_ de surcroît... ! Elle se croit tellement meilleur que moi avec ses... _manières_ et son _mari unique_... ! »

Furibonde, la belle vélane faisait les cent pas dans la chambre que la direction lui avait attribuée à son mari et à elle. Elle portait un fin déshabillé en soie rose pale qui glissait voluptueusement sur ses formes généreuses ainsi qu'un peignoir couleur argent, en soie également. Tous deux s'arrêtaient bien au-dessus de ses genoux et il était certain qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements... Ses beaux cheveux soyeux étaient relevés en un élégant chignon, d'où sortaient quelques boucles indisciplinées. Elle sentait son gel douche et, bien qu'elle n'était pas maquillé, son visage restait splendide – c'était à ce demander pourquoi elle prenait la peine de se maquiller tous les matins. _Personne_ n'aurait pu rester de marbre devant elle...

Pourtant, assis devant elle dans un confortable canapé, Blaise restait complètement indifférent à son apparence physique.

« Elle se croit _tellement_ mieux que moi, alors qu'en un seul battement de cils je pourrais lui arracher son précieux mari et foutre un bordel sans nom dans sa _précieuse petite famille_... !

_ Tu ne feras pas ça..., souffla Blaise.

_ _**Ah**_ ! Et pourquoi je m'en priverai, hein ?

_ Parce que tu es mariée, lui rappela le basané.

_ … _Oh_, c'est vrai..., marmonna sombrement la velane. Vous avez vraiment d'étranges coutumes...

_ Si je me souviens bien, chez les veelas l'infidélité n'est pas mieux toléré, rétorqua Blaise en fronçant les sourcils. Si ça venait à s'apprendre, les deux dominants ne devraient pas se battre à mort ?

_ Et le gagnant se retrouve avec deux dociles~, compléta Isabella avec un sourire. C'est bien plus sympa que la chose que vous appelez ''divorce''. »

Pour toute réponse, Blaise se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Et quand je pense que j'avais une occasion de lui rabattre le caquet à cette... _horrible femme_ ! poursuivit Isabella en reprenant ses cent pas. Elle n'arrêtait de pas de se venter et de critiquer ma façon de vivre alors que ses propres enfants lui mentent ouvertement ! Sa fille qui ne veut pas assumer son futur mari et son fils qui affirme être hétéro alors que ses yeux pouvaient à peine se détacher de tes fesses !

_ Ah, c'est donc comme ça que tu as su..., marmonna Blaise dans sa barbe.

_ Oui, c'est comme ça ! Et si... _cette femme_ n'était pas si occupée à me cracher sa haine à la figure, peut-être qu'elle s'en serait rendu compte aussi... ! Et je ne parle même pas du fils de la vieille peau qui affirme que sa femme n'est pas ici alors que c'est faux... ! Quand je pense à... Elle s'en ait même pris à _toi_ ! »

En disant ses mots, la velane s'écroula finalement aux côtés de son fils.

« Toutes ces... _mégères_ coincées qui se sentent _tellement_ supérieure à moi et qui me détestent simplement parce qu'elles sont persuadées que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire dans ma vie que de leur voler leur pathétique mari, elles peuvent dire ce qu'elles veulent sur moi mais toi...

_ Je suis hors limite, compléta-t-il.

_ Tu es hors limite, confirma Isabella. À la _seconde_ où cette... _bonne femme_ a ouvert la bouche à ton propos... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé lui dire la vérité, hein ? Pourquoi m'en avoir empêché ?

_ Parce que c'était à son fils de le lui dire, répondit tranquillement Blaise.

_ Mais elle l'aurait _tellement_ eu mal si c'était moi qui le lui avait dit ! se lamenta Isabella.

_ Justement.

_ Justement ?! _Honey_, on dirait que tu... on dirait que tu portes un... _intérêt particulier_ à _cette femme_ ! Pourquoi, ça je me le demande.

_ Je ne lui porte pas un intérêt particulier ! se défendit Blaise. C'est juste que... »

Le basané s'interrompit brusquement dans sa lancée en notant l'étrange expression faciale de sa mère.

« Quoi ? s'enquit-il. »

Un sourire taquin étira les lèvres de la velane.

« Tu ne t'en fais pas pour... _cette femme_~, minauda-t-elle.

_ C'est ce que j'essaye de dire ! Enfin, je ne me fous pas complètement d'elle mais...

_ Tu t'en fais pour son fils~.

_ _Quoi_ ? glapit Blaise. _N... Non_ ! Enfin, je veux dire... »

Le sourire d'Isabella s'élargit.

« Tu l'aimes bien~ ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

_ Mais _non_ ! réfuta immédiatement le Serpentard. Enfin, je... je ne le déteste pas mais... »

Le nez d'Isabella se plissa d'une manière très craquante et elle fit la moue.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça..., murmura-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr que non que ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que...

_ Tu es _amoureux_ de lui~, devina Isabella alors que son sourire devenait éclatant.

_ _Non_ !

_ Oh que si ! _Honey_, tu te rends compte ? Alexandre était un simple coup de cœur mais là, tu tombes amoureux pour la première fois ! s'enthousiasma la vélane. _Aw_.

_ _Maman_ ! s'exaspéra Blaise.

_ _Honey_, tu sais chez les veelas, quand...

_ Je ne veux pas l'entendre, grommela Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Décidément, la capacité qu'avait sa mère de toujours tout deviner devenait de plus en plus agaçante...

Un sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres, Isabella choisit de l'écouter et elle se contenta d'exercer une légère pression sur son avant-bras.

« Si tu l'aimes autant, pourquoi ne sors-tu pas avec lui ? demanda-t-elle.

_ M'man...

_ Tu sors déjà avec lui~ ! s'extasia Isabella.

_ M'man !

_ C'est pour ça qu'il passait tout son temps à reluquer tes fesses ! Vous sortez ensemble !

_ M'man...

_ Mais c'est quand même dommage, poursuivit la velane, de tomber amoureux maintenant alors que vous savez pertinemment que vous n'allez pas vous marier ensemble...

_ Maman...

_ _Oh_ ! réalisa subitement Isabella. Vous vous êtes mariés ensemble ! Il matait tout simplement les magnifique fesses de son futur mari !

_ Maman !

_ Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire que j'ai deux _**adorables**_ petites filles ! s'enthousiasma Isabella. Je savais ces deux petits trésors méritaient mieux que... _cette femme_ comme grand-mère ! Elles s'appellent Rose et Clara, c'est ça ?

_ C'est bien ça.

_ _Aw_, tu verras, elles embelliront encore avec l'âge. Bientôt, une flopée de garçons se presseront devant votre porte pour les voir...

_ Génial..., bougonna Blaise.

_ Allons le voir ! s'exclama brusquement Isabella en se levant du canapé.

_ Q... Quoi ? Allons voir qui ?

_ Ton futur mari, bien sûr.

_ _Quoi_ ? Mais... »

Sans prendre en compte les faibles protestations de son fils, Isabella se dirigea en toute hâte vers la sortie.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! lui dit Blaise.

_ Ah oui ? fit Isabella en se tournant vers lui. Et pourquoi ?

_ Premièrement : tu es en pyjama...

_ Et alors ? Je suis magnifique, même en pyjama !

_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais tu risques de provoquer l'évanouissement de plusieurs personnes vêtue comme ça... Surtout que tu ne portes même pas de soutien-gorge !

_ Mes seins tiennent encore très bien en place, que je sache !

_ Là n'est pas la question maman...

_ Très bien.., grommela Isabella en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Baragouinant quelques mots dans sa barbe à propos de la ''sensibilité exagérée de certaine personne'', elle se saisit de sa baguette – qu'elle avait rangé on se sait où – et murmura un sortilège afin de se vêtir correctement.

« Est-ce que ça te va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ C'est génial. »

Levant les yeux aux ciel de plus belle, Isabella se dirigea de nouveau vers la sortie.

« Tu comptes _vraiment_ aller le voir maintenant ? l'interrogea Blaise.

_ Bien sûr !

_ Et alors quoi ? Tu crois que tu vas juste... le rencontrer par hasard dans les couloirs à cette heure ? »

Isabella se tournant vers lui avec un sourire malicieux.

« Pourquoi pas ? dit-elle. »

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire, Blaise se contenta d'hausser les épaules alors que sa mère sortait. Après tout, une fois qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête, personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis.

HPDMHPDM

''_Sirius, j'ai quelque chose à te dire d'important. Mais d'abord j'aimerai savoir si, par hasard, il t'était déjà arrivé d'essayer de... fréquenter des hommes et non des femmes ? Juste pour essayer, hein !_''.

Plongé dans ses pensées et marchant d'un pas rapide, Harry retournait encore et encore cette même phrase dans sa tête. Et pour la énième fois, il lâcha un discret soupir. Sirius était loin d'être homophobe alors il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas contre son homosexualité mais... si son parrain était toujours persuadé de son hétérosexualité, apprendre le contraire pourrait lui faire un choc...

Enfin bon, comme on dit : quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Harry devait impérativement trouver son parrain afin de pouvoir lui parler en tête-à-tête...

En parlant du loup, en levant la tête, Harry l'aperçut justement au loin. Également perdu dans ses pensées, l'ex-détenu semblait pour le moins préoccupé. Mais Harry décida quand même de tenter sa chance et il l'interpella :

« Sirius ! »

Son parrain sortit immédiatement de ses pensées en reconnaissant sa voix. Il se tourna vers lui et lui adressa sourire plutôt maladroit que Harry lui rendit une fois arrivé à son niveau.

« Sirius je... j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, se lança le brun. Mais d'abord je... heum...

_ Je peux te poser une question ? l'interrompit brusquement Sirius, le visage sérieux.

_ Euh..., fit le brun un peu déstabilisé. Oui. Oui, bien sûr ! »

Malgré tout, Sirius parut hésiter à en dire plus. Les lèvres pincées et le regard troublé, l'ex-détenu paraissait un peu... mal-à-l'aise et il évitait effrontément de regarder son filleul dans les yeux.

« Euh... je..., bafouilla-t-il. Je... Je voulais savoir si tu... Si tu... Est-ce que... est-ce que tu sais... Tu sais quelque chose à propos de... à propos du mari de Snape ? »

Cette question, plutôt incongrue venant de Sirius, surpris grandement Harry dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Euh je... pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? demanda-t-il.

_ Comme ça, comme ça... ! Je veux dire, on parle quand même de Severus Snape... ! Déjà, j'étais persuadé qu'il était hétéro puisqu'il semblait être fou amoureux de... »

Sirius s'arrêta brusquement dans sa lancée, comme s'il s'était brusquement rendu compte qu'il était sur le point de commettre un impair. Il se tut ensuite pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre :

« On pensait tous qu'il était fou amoureux d'une fille à Poudlard mais qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la séduire puisqu'elle était... pas du tout dans sa catégorie. Mais finalement, on avait tous tort ! Même si elle avait été intéressée, c'était elle qui n'aurait eu aucune chance avec lui... ! Bref, quelque soit son orientation sexuelle, on pensait tous qu'il finirait seul ! »

Devant le regard de Harry, Sirius se sentit obligé de se justifier :

« Je veux dire, c'est Severus Snape, quoi ! Tu pensais le contraire, toi ?

_ Non, je n'étais pas entrain de te juger...

_ Et savoir qu'il est marié et qu'il a des enfants... Ça fait un choc ! Et je me demandais juste à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son mari... Pour pouvoir coller avec lui il doit être... plutôt insipide, au physique banal et avec un caractère pas terrible, non ? »

Harry esquissa un sourire.

« Pas du tout, souffla-t-il.

_ Pas du tout ? s'étonna Sirius.

_ Pas du tout, répéta Harry. D'après ce que je sais, son mari est plutôt du genre... rebelle. Il n'aimait pas du tout suivre les règles – du moins, quand il était jeune. Charismatique, aimant faire des blagues, joviale, gentil, aimant... et... beau garçon...

_ … Et il s'est marié avec _Snape_ ? s'étonna Sirius, les yeux ronds, après un petit silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Imperium_ ? Chantage ?

_ Rien de tout ça, pouffa Harry.

_ Alors quoi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'il a tout simplement appris à le connaître, répondit-il. Et qu'en ce faisant, il a découvert qui il était vraiment, ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui et... que ça lui a plu... »

A ces mots, Sirius éclata d'un rire incontrôlable avant de se reprendre en voyant tout le sérieux dans le visage de son filleul.

« Sans ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi un tel homme se serait marié avec lui, justifia le brun. Et puis, dernière chose : Severus n'est pas si mal physiquement alors il se peut que ça ait également fait pencher la balance... »

Sirius le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

« Pas si mal ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. _Pas si mal_ ? Voyons Harry, tu as de bien meilleurs goûts que ça ! Les cheveux gras et les teints blafards ne sont pas vraiment ton truc, si ?

_ … Tu sais, je l'ai vu une fois douché, les cheveux propres et en pyjama et...

_ Tu _quoi_ ? l'interrogea immédiatement Sirius. On peut savoir comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation ?

_ Euh... je... je... je suis passé par ses appartements tard le soir parce que... parce que... parce qu'un des amis très proche des ses fils a eu... un petit problème, inventa rapidement Harry. Snape était le seul qui puisse l'aider... Et c'est à ce moment que je...

_ Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Valentin ou de Scott ? le questionna brusquement Sirius.

_ Q... Quoi ?

_ Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Valentin ou de Scott ? répéta Sirius. Les amis proches des enfants de Snape ?

_ Euh... oui, décida de répondre Harry. Oui, c'est bien eux. Comment as-tu deviné ?

_ Eh bien, il y a quelques minutes je... j'étais dans les couloirs et, au loin, j'ai aperçu Valentin avec Snape... »

FLASH-BACK :

Sirius fronça ses sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre Severus et Valentin, qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de lui, mais ils avaient une conversation plus que mouvementée. Valentin était plus qu'agité et il parlait fort en faisait de grands gestes et Severus, plus calme, faisait de même.

Curieux, Sirius s'approcha pas à pas.

« … Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça ! rugissait Valentin. »

Le tutoiement frappa Sirius mais il n'y accorda pas tant d'importance.

« Ce n'est pas...

_ Je fais ce que je veux ! grinça Severus entre dents. Que ça te plaise ou non ! »

Tiens, Severus aussi employait le tutoiement ?

« Mais...

_ Mais rien ! Maintenant tu vas arrêter de toujours avoir un mot à redire sur ma conduite parce que...

_ Mais...

_ _Arrête_ ! Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, mais arrête. Sinon, je te jure que je peux te coller une retenue si ça permet de te garder occupé ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius décida d'intervenir.

« Hey ! Je ne te permet pas de parler à mon fils de cette façon ! tempêta-t-il à l'intention de Severus en ce mettait à leur hauteur.

_ Daddy ? fit Valentin en le reconnaissant. »

Les yeux rivés dans ceux du potioniste, Sirius ne lui adressa pas un regard.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de le tutoyer – que je sache, vous n'êtes pas amis – et tu n'as certainement pas le droit de le coller simplement parce que... parce que tu veux le ''garder occupé'' !

_ Daddy, laisse tomber...

_ Non, je ne laisse pas tomber... Alors quoi ? Après t'en être pris injustement à Harry pendant toutes ses années parce que tu détestais James, tu t'en prends de la même façon à mon fils parce que tu me détestes ?

_ Daddy...

_ Tu en as pas marre de te conduire comme le dernier des abrutis avec tout le monde ?

_ _Daddy_ !

_ Laissez M. Black, le coupa Severus en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je... Je vous laisserai tranquille. À condition que vous en fassiez de même de votre côté... »

Le manque de combativité de Severus étonna beaucoup Sirius. En temps normal, le potioniste se faisait un devoir de contredire chacun de ses mots alors il s'était attendu à une riposte de sa part. Mais Severus avait rapidement capitulé.

En le regardant bien, Sirius s'aperçut que le potioniste semblait très... _fatigué_ ! Ses traits étaient tirés, il était encore plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé et ses yeux vides semblaient las de tout. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme !

« Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser... »

Sur ce, Severus commença à tourner les talons mais Sirius le retint en l'agrippant par le bras.

« Attends ! lui dit-il.

_ Quoi ? croassa Severus en vissant un regard dur dans celui de son vis-à-vis. »

La bouche un peu sèche, Sirius ne sut pas quoi dire. Il avait rattrapé Severus par réflexe, sans trop réfléchir. Mais ce qui le marqua par dessus tout, fut la taille du bras qui se trouvait entre ses doigts. Le potioniste n'était pas aussi mince il y a quelques mois de ça, si ?

« _Quoi_ ? répéta Severus. »

Toujours surpris, Sirius ne balbutia que des mots incohérents. Comme sa prise s'était quelque peu relâchée, Severus en profita pour se défaire abruptement de son étreinte et pour tourner vivement les talons.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ?! rugit brusquement Valentin une fois qu'il fut parti. »

Severus sortit finalement de ses pensées, il reporta son attention sur son fils et il fut interpellé par toute la colère qui se reflétait des yeux sombres de son fils.

« P... Pardon ? bafouilla Sirius.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as parlé comme ça ?!

_ Tu as vu la façon dont il t'a parlé ? Il te tutoyait et il a menacé de te coller sans aucune raison ! Alors je...

_ Alors _quoi_ ? Moi aussi je l'ai tutoyé, je te rappelle !

_ Oui mais...

_ _Non_ ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de lui parler comme tu l'as fait ! Il n'avait rien fait pour...

_ Ah oui ? Il avait une raison pour te coller peut-être ?

_ C'était juste une parole en l'air ! justifia Valentin en haussant les épaules. Tu... tu ne comprends pas tu...

_ Alors explique-moi ! »

Toujours énervé, Valentin préféra se taire pendant un moment pour ne pas exploser complètement et ne pas commettre d'impair.

« Tu sais quoi ? dit-il finalement, les yeux furibonds. Laisse tomber, tu ne comprendrais pas. »

Sur ces mots acides, le ténébreux tourna les talons, laissant ainsi seul son père surpris.

Fin du FLASH-BACK

« Et, poursuivit Sirius, ce matin, je parlais avec Scott et...

FLASH-BACK

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous l'ayez trouvé ! s'exclama Sirius.

_ Bien sûr qu'on l'a trouvé ! Si tu ne voulais pas que ça arrive, il aurait fallu que tu ne nous en parles pas. »

Les yeux brillants, Sirius accorda un large sourire à son fils cadet qui le lui rendit.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils discutaient ensemble et ils en étaient arrivés au petit carnet dans lequel James Senior et lui avaient confiné bon nombres de leurs farces. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, Sirius l'avait cru perdu, mais Scott lui avait appris que Valentin et lui l'avaient retrouvé dans un vieux carton en fouillant dans leur grenier.

« Il y en avait qui étaient quand même franchement vaches..., commenta Scott.

_ Je sais. Mais généralement, les plus vaches, on se les faisait entre nous. Pour être sûr de ne blesser personne...

_ Pareil pour Valentin. Il a fait la 5-D à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Mike, un jour.

_ C'est vrai ? pouffa Sirius. On l'avait faite à Remus, celle-là. Il n'avait pas franchement apprécié d'ailleurs...

_ Mike non plus, gloussa Scott. C'est pour ça qu'il lui a fait la 4-B en retour... ! Je crois que la pire que Val ait faite, c'était un mélange de la 7-C, de la 9-D et de la 3-G. »

Sirius étouffa un rire.

« Et qui a été le destinataire ? demanda-t-il.

_ Mmm... sûrement Mike, encore.

_ Pauvre garçon, pouffa l'ex-détenu.

_ T'inquiètes, c'est leur petit jeu à eux. Ils ne s'en veulent jamais très longtemps après...

_ Heureusement...

_ Et toi ? La pire farce ? »

Sirius resta silencieux pendant un moment afin de pouvoir réfléchir.

« Mmm... un mélange de la 10-A, de la 5-B, de la 9-H et de la 2-C, si je me souviens bien...

_ La vache..., commenta Scott.

_ Moui..., on était inspiré ce jour-là avec James...

_ Et qui était l'heureux destinataire ?

_ Mmm... attends voir... Si je me souviens bien c'était... - _il étouffa un rire_ -. Je crois bien que c'était Servilo ! »

Il ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite mais, alors qu'il partait dans un grand éclat de rire, le visage de Scott s'assombrit aussitôt et sa mâchoire se crispa.

« Je croyais que tu réservais les plus vaches à tes amis pour éviter de blesser des personnes, marmonna sombrement Scott.

_ … À l'exception près de Snevilus ! rectifia Sirius. C'est juste qu'il... il faisait partie de ces personnes qui... te _titillent_ rien que par leur présence, tu vois... ? Mais quand j'y repense, il s'en est quand même pris pas mal dans la tronche.

Le silence froid de Scott finit par attirer l'attention de son Daddy qui nota aussitôt son visage fermé et ses yeux tristes rivés sur la pointe de ses pieds.

« T'inquiètes ! le rassura-t-il immédiatement. C'est il y a bien longtemps ! Une simple blague entre adolescents sans rien dans la tête ! Servilo ne nous a que plus détesté par la suite et il s'en est remis, voilà tout ! »

Mais sa justification ne suffit pas à dérider son cadet, loin de là !

« Bien sûr, murmura-t-il avec un sourire amer sur les lèvres. »

Il posa ensuite un regard ferme sur son Daddy.

« Ne l'appelle plus comme ça. En tout cas, pas devant moi, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

_ De quoi Servilus ? C'est juste un petit surnom ! Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes !

_ Peu importe. Ne l'appelle plus comme ça devant moi. Et si tu veux un conseil, ne l'appelle pas comme ça non plus devant Valentin. »

Un froid se jeta brusquement entre eux et Scott ne tarda pas à tourner les talons, laissant son père seul et un peu confus.

Fin du FLASH-BACK

« J'en ai donc déduit que, même si la raison m'échappe encore, mes fils sont... plutôt proches de Snape..., conclut Sirius.

_ Tu as bien déduit, confirma Harry. Tes enfants et ceux de Snape sont vraiment... très proches ! Tellement, qu'on jurerait qu'ils sont la même personne par moment... ! De ce fait, Valentin, Scott et Elliot se sont beaucoup rapprochés de Snape et... maintenant ils le considèrent un peu comme... comme un deuxième père... !

_ … Des Snape avec des Black, souffla pensivement Sirius. Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver, hein ?

_ Un Zabini meilleur ami d'un Lupin, lui rappela Harry. Et je dois dire que mes enfants s'entendent comme frère et sœur avec les enfants de Malfoy...

_ C'est vrai ? s'étonna l'ex-détenu.

_ Oui. Les relations entre famille ont vraiment changé dans le futur !

_ C'est sans doute pas plus mal..., souffla Sirius. Tant de haine pour si peu... C'est bien que la future génération ait su faire table rase du passé. Et que votre génération n'ait rien fait pour les en empêcher...

_ Oui... Et... si tu veux une autre raison pour laquelle vos deux familles s'entendent si bien, c'est aussi parce que ton... ta future _femme_ s'entend également très bien avec Snape.

_ _Vraiment_ ? s'étonna Sirius.

_ Oui. Eux aussi, on croirait qu'ils sont la même personne par moment, à ce que j'ai compris. »

Réfléchissant à ce que son filleul venait de lui dire, Sirius resta pensif pendant un moment.

« Maintenant que j'y repense, quand j'ai vu Valentin et Snape tout à l'heure, Valentin semblait plus inquiet qu'en colère..., dit-il finalement. Enfin bon, je suppose que si je veux avoir de bonnes relations avec mes enfants, je n'ai pas le choix : plus un mot de travers envers Snape...

_ Je pense que tu as raison. Tu pourrais même essayer de... d'apprendre à le connaître, glissa Harry. »

Son parrain lui adressa aussitôt un regard surpris.

« Je veux dire, expliqua le brun, si ta _femme_ _et_ tes enfants l'apprécient également, c'est bien que j'avais raison : Snape est plus que ce que dit sa réputation. Alors... comme tu seras obligé de le fréquenter tôt ou tard tu pourrais... t'y coller dès maintenant... »

Peu convaincu, le visage de Sirius se renfrogna. Mais après quelques secondes, son visage se détendit quelque peu.

« Tu as peut-être raison, grommela-t-il. »

Même si son parrain avait prononcé ces mots comme s'il s'agissait d'une corvée, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire : même petit, c'était quand même en pas en avant.

« Oh fait, fit Sirius, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

Se rappelant brusquement de la raison pour laquelle il avait interpellé son parrain en premier lieu, Harry perdit aussitôt un peu de sa confiance et ses joue rosirent.

« Euh... O... Oui je..., bafouilla-t-il. Je... je... »

C'était quoi la phrase qu'il s'était répété déjà ? Le brun avait beau réfléchir, pas moyen de s'en rappeler. Tant pis, il fera sans.

Respirant un bon coup, il reprit :

« Sirius je... j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose... d'important.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Okay... »

Notant le malaise de son filleul, l'ex-détenu ne put empêcher un doux sourire, un peu malicieux, d'étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

« Harry, c'est moi, lui rappela-t-il pour le détendre. Ton parrain. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ça, non ?

_ O... oui je... je le sais...

_ … As-tu tué quelqu'un ?

_ _Quoi_ ? **Non**, bien sûr que non !

_ Torturé quelqu'un ?

_ Non !

_ Fais un quelconque mal à une tierce personne ?

_ Non !

_ Alors on est bon. Dis-moi tout. »

Et devant le sourire engageant de Sirius, Harry se sentit regagner des forces.

« Okay... Mais d'abord, j'ai une question à te poser.

_ Vas-y.

_ Est-ce que... As-tu déjà... même pour essayer, hein ! Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu...

_ Crache le morceau Harry, s'exaspéra Sirius.

_ Est-ce que tu as déjà... essayé de coucher avec un homme ? »

A ces mots, Sirius éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Quoi, c'est _ça_ ta question ? pouffa-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu me faisais un suspens de malade ? Pour savoir si j'ai déjà essayé de coucher avec un homme ?!

_ Ben...

_ Attends voir une minute... »

Sirius parut réfléchir pendant un moment avant que son visage ne se fasse soupçonneux, qu'il fronce les sourcils et qu'un sourire malicieux étire ses lèvres.

« Tu as déjà essayé, toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Je t'ai posé la question en premier, rétorqua Harry.

_ Soit, capitula Sirius. Pour répondre à ta question, _oui_, j'ai déjà essayé avec des hommes.

_ C'est vrai ? s'enquit Harry alors que son regard s'éclairait et qu'il sentit son stress diminué. Et... tu as aimé ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« C'est différent, répondit-il. Sympa, mais différent.

_ Donc... tu es bisexuel ?

_ … Donc je suis un hétéro qui aime... varier les plaisirs de temps en temps. »

Harry en vint donc à la conclusion que son parrain était bisexuel.

« Tu ne m'avais encore jamais parlé de tes... différents plaisirs avant, nota Harry.

_ Je ne pensais pas que c'était si important... - _son sourire se fit ensuite plus grand_ -. À mon tour maintenant, tu as déjà essayé avec un homme Harry ? »

Devant le regard mi-moqueur mi-malicieux de son parrain, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. La gorge sèche, il ne put qu'acquiescer alors que le sourire de Sirius gagnait encore en intensité.

« Dis-moi, dit-il, cette... _Danielle_, elle n'aurait pas un pénis entre ses jambes, défois ? »

Harry ne répondit pas mais le rouge de ses joues le fit à sa place, provoquant immédiatement le fou rire de Sirius.

« Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu me faisais tout un chichi ! s'exclama-t-il en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son filleul. Parce que tu vas te marier avec un _homme_ ? Tu me crois homophobe, dis-moi ?

_ N... Non ! bredouilla Harry. C'est juste que quand tu es arrivé, tu m'as parlé de ma femme alors moi je...

_ Bien sûr que j'ai mentionné une femme, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'homme ! Mais homme ou femme, je m'en fiche tant que tu es heureux ! »

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent ensuite un sourire tendre avant que Sirius ne reprenne :

« Sinon, malgré tout, c'est quand même lui qui a porté tous vos enfants ?

_ Non, lui répondit Harry. Il n'a porté que Narcissa et je suis chargé des autres.

_Vraiment ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Tu sais, reprit Sirius après un petit silence, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de... porter un enfant, de donner la vie ! Je trouve vraiment génial que tu es pu avoir cette expérience – même si le faire quatre fois me paraît un peu beaucoup, surtout avec deux paires de jumeaux... D'un certaine manière, je t'envie. »

Et alors que Harry adressait un sourire crispé à son interlocuteur, ce dernier nota... quelque chose dans son visage. Quelque chose qui...

« Attends voir une minute, murmura-t-il. Tu sais pertinemment que je me fiche du sexe de la personne que tu aimes alors tu n'aurais pas paniqué autant pour si peu... Et puis... »

D'un seul coup, ça fit tilt dans la tête de Sirius dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent et la bouche s'arrondit.

« 'Ry, souffla-t-il.

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que..., par hasard, ma _femme_ aurait également un pénis entre les jambes ?

_ … »

Encore une fois, Harry ne répondit pas mais son expression faciale le fit pour lui.

« Harry..., soupira Sirius.

_ Je ne savais pas comment tu allais prendre la nouvelle ! se justifia précipitamment le brun. Je... quand j'ai appris pour mon mari, je ne croyais pas encore en mon homosexualité alors ça m'a fait un choc et... Et comme tu ne m'avais parlé que de femmes avant je... je ne savais pas comment tu allais prendre la nouvelle alors j'ai préféré te ménager un peu au cas ou... »

Suite à sa déclaration, Sirius resta silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'un sourire léger n'étire finalement le coin de ses lèvres et qu'il n'ébouriffe tendrement la tignasse de son filleul.

« C'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter autant pour ma santé mentale, le remercia-t-il.

_ Alors tu... je veux dire... ça te va ? D'épouser un homme ?

_ Tu sais, malgré mes petits écarts, j'ai toujours pensé me marier avec une femme. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais... c'était une sorte d'idée fixe. Mais si j'ai finalement décidé d'épouser un homme, c'est qu'il doit vraiment être quelqu'un de spécial alors... ça me va. »

Harry esquissa un sourire.

« Et tu veux savoir le meilleur ? lui demanda le rouge et or.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Valentin, c'est toi qui l'a porté. »

A ces mots, le visage de Sirius s'illumina instantanément.

« C'est vrai ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais c'est génial ! »

L'ex-détenu se perdit ensuite un moment dans ses pensée avant de revenir sur Terre.

« Au fait, reprit-il, je suppose que _Danielle_ n'est pas le prénom de l'élu de ton cœur finalement.

_ Euh... non, effectivement...

_ Comment il s'appelle alors ?

_ Euh... »

Mais avant même que le brun n'ait le temps de réfléchir, l'attention de Sirius fut happée par la présence de deux silhouettes au loin.

« Tiens, fit-il, ce n'est pas Ron et Isabella Zabini là-bas ? »

Immédiatement intrigué, Harry suivit du regard la direction que son parrain pointait.

« Si, c'est bien eux, confirma le Lion.

_ … Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font ensemble...

_ Moi aussi... »

xx

Les joues couleurs vermeilles, sentant son cœur battre dans ses tempes et à deux doigts de mourir par auto-combustion, Ron ne savait pas trop comment il en était arrivé là. Il se souvenait qu'il était entrain de marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs, dans l'intention de rejoindre le dortoir de son amoureux, après s'être fait vivement houspillé par sa mère pour ne lui avoir rien dit concernant son futur mari – c'était fou les décibels qu'elle pouvait atteindre par ailleurs –, quand il s'était fait interpellé par Isabella. À la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, sur cerveau s'était considérablement ramolli. Il ne savait pas comment, mais à présent elle savait pour son fils et lui. Suite à cette nouvelle, il avait d'abord craint qu'elle ne lui en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs à cause de l'animosité qui régnait entre sa mère et elle, mais Isabella l'avait immédiatement détrompé en le serrant tendrement entre ses bras. Sa tête s'était ainsi retrouvée fort proche de la voluptueuse poitrine de la velane – ce qui ne l'avait pas aidé à remettre ses neurones en fonctionnement. Après la brève étreinte, Isabella l'avait pris par le bras et l'avait entraîné dans une longue marche durant laquelle il avait parfaitement compris ce que sa moitié avait voulu dire par ''les veelas sont des créatures plutôt sexuelles''. En effet, ayant déduit du dîner qu'il était encore vierge de ce côté et que la taille du sexe de son amant l'impressionnait quelque peu – merci à la fouine pour ça –, Isabella s'était fait un _devoir_ de le rassurer et de lui donner des conseils pour détendre au maximum son anus. Elle lui avait donc parlé d'une gymnastique un peu... _particulière_, d'étirement et de divers onguents qu'il devrait essayer. Durant tout le temps de son monologue, Ron n'avait pu que rougir de plus en plus et glapir des mots étranglés. Merlin qu'il n'avait _absolument pas_ le même genre de conversation avec sa propre mère ! Mais il était bien obligé de s'y plier parce premièrement, l'emprise que la velane avait sur elle était telle qu'il ne pouvait s'en défaire et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle était sa belle-mère et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas se la mettre à dos !

« … Tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'inquiéter, lui disait Isabella. Blaise a dépucelé pas mal de personnes alors il a l'habitude. »

C'était censé le rassurer ?!

Mais le rouquin adressa quand même un sourire crispé à sa belle-mère en réponse.

« Autre chose, es-tu déjà habitué à te masturber ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton anodin.

_ _P... Pardon_ ? s'étrangla Ron.

_ Ton anus, explicita Isabella, es-tu déjà habitué à le masturber ? »

Et alors que ses joues découvraient une nouvelle teinte de rouge vif, Ron ne put que secouer négativement la tête.

« Non ? reprit-elle. Tu n'y as jamais rien mis ? »

La bouche plus sèche que jamais, Ron secoua de nouveau la tête.

Isabella fit alors une petite moue craquante, comme s'il la désespérait, avant de poursuivre.

« Tu devrais ! l'encouragea-t-elle. Vraiment. Ça te permettrait d'avoir... un petit aperçut de ce qui t'attend... ! D'ailleurs, quel est le diamètre du sexe de Blaise quand il est en érection, dis-moi ?

_ _Excusez-moi_ ? glapit Ron, incrédule.

_ Voyons, tu as déjà vu mon fils en érection, non ?

_ Euhm... oui, avoua Ron d'une voix étranglée.

_ Tu connais donc son diamètre. Quel est-il ?

_ Euhm... »

Le Gryffondor n'avait _vraiment pas_ envie d'en parler avec sa belle-mère mais en même temps... La velane lui sourit et il se sentit de nouveau... tout... _chose_... Et puis il ne pouvait pas contrarier sa belle-mère !

« _Maman_ ? »

Merci Merlin, il était sauvé !

En effet, Blaise venait justement de sortir d'une salle.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies trouvé ! s'exclama le basané en les rejoignant.

_ Voyons _Honey_, bien sûr que je l'ai trouvé ! »

Le regard de Blaise se posa ensuite sur le visage en combustion de sa moitié puis il se tourna vers sa mère :

« Tu l'as déjà traumatisé ? bougonna-t-il.

_ Quoi ? s'offusqua Isabella. Bien sûr que _non_ ! On discutait simplement entre nous pour apprendre à nous connaître !

_ Mouais..., fit le basané en notant le visage plus que gêné de son amoureux.

_ Pendant que tu es là, _Honey_, dis-moi, quel est le diamètre de ton sexe en érection ?

_ C'est avec _ce genre_ de question que tu essayes d'apprendre à le connaître ? s'estomaqua Blaise.

_ Je lui donne des conseils pour qu'il arrive à se détendre et que vous puissiez enfin coucher ensemble !

_ _Maman_ !

_ _Quoi_ ? Apparemment, tu ne lui en donnes aucun, alors il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !

_ Il n'a pas besoin de conseils !

_ Bien sûr que si ! N'est-ce pas Ronald ?

_ Euuuuuh..., fut la seule chose que le rouquin put dire face aux grands yeux miels de son interlocutrice.

_ Mais bien sûr qu'il va te dire oui, maman ! soupira Blaise. Il est complètement sous ton emprise et puis il ne voudrait pas froisser sa belle-mère ! Mais moi je te le dis : il n'en a pas besoin !

_ Bien sûr que si ! le contredit Isabella. Maintenant réponds à ma question.

_ Je ne te dirai rien !

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ce serait bizarre !

_ Bizarre ? s'étonna Isabella. Quelle mère digne de ce nom ne connaît pas le diamètre du sexe de son fils quand il est en érection ?

_ Absolument _toutes_ ! lui répondit Blaise. Enfin bon, tu es de retour près de tes appartements alors c'est sûrement le signe qu'il est grand temps pour toi d'arrêter de traumatiser mon futur mari.

_ Je ne... »

Sans prendre en compte les protestations de sa mère, Blaise la força à lâcher Ron puis il la raccompagna près de la porte qu'il avait précédemment quittée avant de lui adresser un tendre sourire.

« Sur ce, bonne nuit maman. Je t'aime et fais de beaux rêves. »

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de reprendre place près de son roux.

« Dis bonne nuit à ma mère, Ron.

_ Je... euhm... je... vous..., fut la seule chose que le Lion put bredouiller.

_ Bonne nuit Ronald. Et à demain, lui dit-elle avec un sourire... plein de promesses. »

La velane rentra ensuite dans ses appartements et Ron et Blaise prirent la direction du dortoir des Serpentard.

« Je..., fit Blaise après un petit silence. Je... désolé pour ma mère...

_ Ce n'est rien, souffla timidement Ron. »

Le regard des deux amoureux se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes mais Ron préféra détourner le sien et se concentrer sur ses chaussures.

Le malaise évident de son âme-sœur fit soupirer Blaise. Franchement, entre sa mère et Draco, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir goûter à l'étroitesse de son roux avant un moment !

HPDMHPDM

Quand Blaise et Ron regagnèrent le dortoir ce soir-là, ils le trouvèrent plutôt calme. En effet, comme ils rentraient plutôt tard, presque tout le monde avait déjà regagné son dortoir respectif. Ils ne trouvèrent donc que Théodore, Harry, Draco, Alexis, Frédérique et Maxime.

À la seconde où il posa les yeux sur le rouquin, Draco éclata de rire.

« Toi, tu as eu le droit à un petit tête-à-tête avec Isabella, se moqua-t-il. »

N'émettant qu'un grognement pour toute réponse, Ron se laissa lourdement retombé sur le lit de sa moitié.

« T'inquiètes Weasley, tu t'y feras à la longue ! le rassura Draco avec un sourire moqueur alors que Blaise prenait place près de son amoureux.

_ Oh mais je ne m'en fais pas, _Sunshine_, siffla Ron entre ses dents.

_ Tu te moques de mon prénom ? nota Draco en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

_ Je trouve qu'il ne te va pas du tout, maugréa Ron.

_ Harry ne serait pas d'accord, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? demanda Draco en se tournant vers sa moitié qui était près de lui. Hein que je suis ton rayon de soleil ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu vois ? nargua Draco alors que Ron ne faisait qu'hausser les épaules. Aussi ridicule que tu trouves mon surnom, Weasley, il est le signe qu'Isabella m'adore... D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, tu as actuellement deux semaines pour la faire t'apprécier...

_ _**Quoi**_ ?! s'exclama Ron.

_ Tu as actuellement deux semaines pour la faire t'apprécier, répéta tranquillement Draco avec un sourire moqueur. Si au bout de deux semaines elle ne t'a trouvé aucun surnom, c'est le signe qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas. Et elle ne changera pas d'avis par la suite...

_ M... Mais c'est ridicule ! bafouilla le rouquin. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« _Honey_, _Sunshine_, _Angel_ – il pointa Théodore du doigt et _Sweetheart_ – Alexis qui est entrain de végéter sur son lit – Isabella adore donner des petits surnoms aux personnes qu'elle aime profondément. Alors, crois-moi ou non, mais si dans deux semaines elle t'appelle toujours par ton prénom, ce n'est pas bon signe... »

Brusquement alarmé, Ron se tourna, effaré, vers sa moitié.

« Ma mère va t'adorer, lui assura-t-il calmement.

_ Mais si...

_ T'inquiètes Weasley ! intervint Draco. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas qu'elle va te cracher dessus en public, au contraire ! Elle restera tout aussi aimable et chaleureuse... Mais en privé elle consacrera tout son temps à essayer de caser Blaise avec quelqu'un d'autre...

_ _Quoi_ ? glapit le Lion.

_ Seulement jusqu'à votre premier enfant ! précisa Draco. Ensuite elle n'essayera plus de vous faire rompre et elle se contentera de te haïr en silence... Jusqu'à ce qu'un infortuné accident ne t'ôte la vie...

_ _Pardon_ ?! s'étrangla le rouquin.

_ Il dit n'importe quoi, Ron ! le rassura immédiatement Blaise. Ma mère ne te fera jamais assassiner !

_ M... Mais... Mais à propos de ce qu'il a dit avant ?

_ …

_ Je ne veux pas que ta mère me haïsse en secret ! se lamenta le rouquin.

_ Elle va t'adorer !

_ Mais... »

Avant que le roux n'ait le temps de formuler sa pensée, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer James, Gabriel et Lily. Ces deux derniers ne firent qu'embrasser leurs parents pour leur dire bonne nuit alors que James se prépara à se mettre au lit.

« Où étiez-vous passés ? lui demanda Harry.

_ Dans les appartements de papy et mamie, lui répondit James.

_ Vraiment ? Et ça s'est bien passé ?

_ Mmm... oui, ça a été..., répondit le blond avec un petit sourire. »

xx

« Notre lignée est fichue ! se plaignait Lucius pour la énième fois en faisant les cents pas dans leurs appartements.

_ Oui, chéri, lui répondit distraitement Narcissa en tournant une page de sa revue.

_ _Neufs_ enfants, un mari _Sang-Mêlé_ _**et**_ obsédé sexuel ! Un Malfoy _enceint_, des petits-enfants qui nous appellent _papy et mamie_, non mais tu te rends compte ?!

_ Oui, chéri. »

La blonde avait vraiment apprécié que ses petits-enfants passent les voir pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Finalement, ils étaient restés plus longtemps que prévu mais ça lui avait permis d'apprendre un peu plus à les connaître.

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Narcissa jeta un petit coup d'œil à son mari furibond. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle savait que, lui aussi, avait apprécié ce petit moment.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? poursuivit Lucius. Que je fais des gâteaux, que je chante des berceuses et que je soigne des bobos ?! _**Mensonges**_ ! C'est sûrement ce... ce _pervers_ qui m'a envoûté !

_ Oui, chéri.

_ _Pire_ encore ! Un jeune _délinquant_ au bras de James ! Et Draco qui ne fait absolument _rien_ pour tenter de l'éliminer discrètement ! Il se passera quoi quand il brisera le petit cœur de James, hein ? C'est qui qui devra recoller les morceaux ! J'aimerais bien le savoir, tiens ! »

Lucius qui se préoccupait du ''_petit cœur_'' de James ?

Le sourire de Narcissa s'élargit. Son mari ne remarquait même pas qu'il commençait à fondre complètement pour ses petits-enfants.

« Et ce _pauvre_ petit garçon sous le joug de Potter !

_ Tu parles d'Ézéchiel ?

_ Bien sûr que je parle d'Ézéchiel ! Potter ne défend même pas son propre fils alors qu'il est _clair_ qu'il est innocent et il se prétend être un _père_ ! Non, monsieur préfère se ranger du côté de McGonagall et punir _injustement_ son petit garçon ! Non mais tu te rends compte...?! Et Draco qui ne fais absolument _rien_ pour essayer de l'adopter !

_ Oui, chéri.

_ Et puis... »

Lucius s'arrêta brusquement dans sa lancée quand il remarqua le petit gilet bleu marine qui était posé sur le canapé, près de sa femme.

Il s'en saisit et il le tourna dans ses mains pendant un moment.

« Oh, Lily a oublié son gilet, dit-il. Et... il semblerait qu'il y ait un trou... Très chère, dit-il à l'intention de Narcissa en lui tendait le vêtement. Pourrais-tu te charger de le faire recoudre ? Il serait dommage qu'elle ait à s'en séparer alors qu'il lui allait vraiment très bien.

_ Bien sûr. »

La blonde tendit le bras pour s'en saisir mais Lucius se ravisa au dernier moment.

« Tu sais quoi ? dit-il. Je vais m'en charger moi-même. Après tout, tu risques de le ruiner. »

Et alors qu'il prenait la direction de la chambre à coucher, le sourire de Narcissa gagna encore plus en intensité.

« Oui, chéri, dit-elle simplement. »

HPDMHPDM

Le calme régnait de nouveau dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Chacun s'était couché et dormait – ou du moins, feignait de dormir. C'était le cas pour Ron et Blaise. Confortablement blotti l'un contre l'autre, personne ne parlait mais ils savaient très bien que leur partenaire ne dormait pas. Une certaine... tension planait entre eux. Une tension qui...

« Okay, j'en ai marre, souffla Blaise. »

Sans préavis, le basané se releva, jeta un sortilège d'intimité ainsi qu'un _lumos_ et il vissa son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, plutôt surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Ron en s'essayant à son tour.

_ De toute évidence, après tout ce qui s'est dit au dîner, tu es entrain de paniquer, lui répondit Blaise.

_ Non, pas du tout je... »

Mais Ron vit très clairement dans les yeux de sa moitié qu'il ne croyait pas à son mensonge.

« Un peu, confessa-t-il en baissant la tête, penaud.

_ Alors vas-y.

_ Vas-y ?

_ Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux, j'y répondrai.

_ … Vraiment ? »

Blaise acquiesça.

« Très bien, reprit Ron. Alors euh... pour commencer... qu'est-il arrivé à Jérémy ?

_ _Sérieusement_ ?

_ Ses draps étaient en sang ! lui rappela Ron. Comment veux-tu que... que j'y fasse abstraction ?

_ Okay, j'avoue que, vu comme ça, c'est plutôt flippant... Par contre, je ne peux pas te dire ce qui s'est passé parce qu'on s'est promis avec Jérémy qu'on en parlerait à personne... Mais je peux _t'assurer_ que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la taille de mon sexe quand je l'ai pénétré ou une... pratique sexuelle quelconque ! Tu me crois ?

_ Bien sûr... Sinon... tu as vraiment couché avec autant de personnes que ça ? »

Blaise poussa un petit soupir.

« Tu vois, c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle j'évitais de coucher avec trop de personnes à Poudlard, dit-il. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir la même réputation que Dray mais... en dehors de l'école oui, j'ai couché avec pas mal de personnes... Et, maintenant que tu as rencontré ma mère, tu sais qu'elle... a plutôt tendance à m'encourager dans ce sens... »

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit aussitôt. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait rivaliser avec les précédentes conquêtes de son amoureux étant donné qu'il était toujours vierge !

Blaise remarqua son malaise et il lui prit tendrement la main.

« Hey, tu sais ce qu'on dit, dit-il, le sexe pour le sexe et le sexe avec la personne qu'on aime sont deux choses complètement différents ! Tu es la première personne dont je tombe amoureux alors... ça sera une sorte de première fois pour moi aussi ! »

Ron eut un faible sourire.

« Et Alexandre, alors ? demanda-t-il.

_ J'avais le _béguin_ pour lui, le corrigea Blaise. Mais je suis _amoureux_ de toi. »

Blaise prit ensuite le visage de Ron en coupe entre ses mains, il rapprocha son visage du sien et il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

« Désolé d'être si... _incertain_..., s'excusa Ron.

_ J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, souffla Blaise en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa moitié. Ça va mieux à présent ? »

Ron acquiesça.

« On peut dormir tranquillement ?

_ Une dernière chose.

_ Je t'écoute, l'invita Blaise.

_ Est-ce que tu as... des _lubies_ un peu spéciales ? Parce que c'est le genre de chose que j'aimerai savoir à l'avance ! »

Blaise étouffa un rire.

« Je n'ai pas spécialement de lubies, lui répondit-il. Mais... j'ai essayé certaines... _choses_ avec certaines personnes parce qu'on en avait tous les deux envie.

_ … Tu voudras les essayer avec moi ? s'enquit Ron.

_ … Seulement si tu le veux, lui répondit Blaise. »

Après un dernier sourire tendre, les deux amoureux se blottir l'un contre l'autre et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Non loin d'eux, serré l'un contre l'autre dans la pénombre, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue du côté de Draco et Harry. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, mais tous deux appréhendaient cette nuit.

« 'Ry, finit par chuchoter Draco.

_ Tes lettres, dit simplement mais fermement le brun.

_ Mais...

_ Tes lettres sinon rien. »

Aussi têtu que son âme-sœur, Draco n'ajouta pas un mot de plus.

Dépité, il se contenta de serrer les dents, d'espérer et de blottir plus fortement son amoureux contre lui.

HPDMHPDM

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)

**Prochain chapitre** : Encore une fois, je mettrai la date dans mon profil mais comptez quand même trois semaine à un mois.

J'essaierai de poster des chapitres plus court et plus rapproché à l'avenir, mais comme je change souvent d'avis, c'est un peu compliqué ^^


	47. Chapitre 39 : Vérité

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Me revoilà après une longue absence ! Je m'excuse platement pour l'attente mais j'ai dû faire face à des contretemps à la chaîne ! En tout cas, merci de continuer à me soutenir et pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont donné du courage !

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Vérité

.

La mâchoire aussi serrée que ses poings, rageant intérieurement et le regard furieux, Blaise Zabini sentait qu'il était à deux doigts _d'étrangler_ son meilleur ami. Assis sur son lit, plongé dans un magasine, Draco feignait de ne s'apercevoir de rien. Les deux amis étaient seuls dans le dortoir ce matin là. Hormis Ron qui était encore profondément endormi dans le lit de sa moitié et Harry qui s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Ils restèrent dans cette ambiance un peu pesante pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Blaise ne finisse par rompre le silence.

« Tu sais, j'ai fait un rêve très intéressant hier soir, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

_ …

_ Je _t'étranglais_ dans ce rêve. Je te regardais t'asphyxier lentement, j'observais les différentes couleurs que prenait ton visage. Et tu veux savoir le plus intéressant ? J'ai vraiment apprécié ce rêve...

_ …

_ _Draco_ ! grogna le basané afin d'attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami. »

Ce dernier prit le soin de terminer de lire la page de son magasine avant de lever paresseusement un regard plein d'innocence sur son meilleur ami.

« Oui ? fit-il en haussant l'un de ses sourcils. »

Blaise ne dit rien mais son regard sombre et menaçant suffit pour faire comprendre au blond de quoi il voulait parler et un sourire moqueur étira le coin des lèvres de l'Héritier Malfoy.

« Oh, dit-il simplement en reportant son attention sur sa revue. Encore cette histoire avec Weasley...

_ Je te _hais_, Dray, grommela Blaise.

_ Voyons Blaise, Weasley te laissera le prendre un jour ou l'autre ! le rassura faussement le blond. Dès qu'il sera un peu plus... détendu il...

_ Peut-être que ce jour serait déjà arrivé si tu fermais ta grande bouche et arrêtais de déverser un flot de _conneries_ à mon propos ! s'énerva Blaise. »

Il avait élevé la voix, ce qui dérangea Ron qui bougea un peu dans son sommeil. Immédiatement alerté, Blaise se força à reprendre son calme.

« Je te _hais_, Draco Malfoy, reprit Blaise à voix basse. Je t'ai toujours aidé quand tu voulais coucher avec quelqu'un mais _toi_, tu bousilles tout avec la personne qui me donne le plus envie !

_ C'est bien toi qui as affirmé être prêt à attendre encore plusieurs années, non ? Tout ce que je fais, c'est te donner l'occasion de le prouver...

_ Eh bien j'ai eu tord, okay ? Je ne peux pas attendre encore plusieurs années, je... ce n'est pas possible, il m'excite trop !

_ Pourtant il te laisse faire des trucs avec lui, non ?

_ Peut-être mais ce n'est plus suffisant à présent ! J'en veux plus ! Je veux le voir s'extasier sous moi, je veux goûter à son étroitesse, je veux pouvoir fourrager en lui pour le mener à la jouissance ! Je veux... Aaarh ! »

Le spectacle de son ami au bout du rouleau fit pouffer Draco de rire. Il aurait cru qu'il aurait tenu plus longtemps que ça. Mais bon, même s'il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il trouvait de si excitant chez la Belette, il supposait qu'elle lui faisait le même effet que Harry avait sur lui, donc il pouvait tout à fait comprendre son désespoir.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'énerva Blaise. A chaque fois qu'il est trop près de moi, je manque de perdre le contrôle de moi-même et de le prendre de force sur la première surface plane venue !

_ Eh bien dans ce cas, dis-lui que tu ne peux plus attendre ! lui dit nonchalamment Draco en un soupir.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, il est encore vierge ! argumenta Blaise. Je ne veux rien faire avant qu'il soit totalement prêt.

_ Dans ce cas, tu n'as plus qu'à attendre d'être dépassé par ta libido et de le prendre de force. »

Blaise fit la moue.

« Tu n'es absolument d'aucune utilité, grommela-t-il.

_ Pas mon problème, souffla Draco, les yeux rivés sur sa revue.

_ Je te rappelle que s'il est autant effrayé c'est en partie par ta faute !

_ Toujours pas mon problème. Et puis tu dois bien avouer que c'est plus qu'hilarant de le voir prendre une couleur piment dès que j'aborde le sujet, non ? »

Des plus énervé par la nonchalance de son ami, Blaise sentit la colère grandir en lui. Il s'abstint de justesse de la déverser sur le blond en lui hurlant dessus et il se contenta de se saisir de la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main – en l'occurrence, un livre plutôt épais – et de le lui lancer de toutes ses forces.

« _**Aïe**_ ! se plaignit aussitôt le Prince des Serpentard quand il se le prit de plein fouet. »

Sa colère n'ayant pas diminué pour autant et fulminant toujours, Blaise préféra reporter son regard sur son petit-ami endormi. Il le trouva tellement craquant qu'il ne tarda pas à se calmer, à se perdre dans les traits de son visage et à glisser l'une de ses mains dans ses boucles rousses. Merlin qu'il avait envie de le... Mais il ne pouvait pas parce que son crétin de meilleur ami lui avait fichu la trouille !

Un nouveau pic de colère s'emparant de lui, Blaise jeta violemment un second livre sur son bientôt ex-meilleur-ami.

« Nan mais ça va pas ?! réagit aussitôt ce dernier. Tu as failli m'assommer, je te signale !

_ M'en fiche, grommela Blaise.

_ Je ne suis pas le seul à effrayer Weasley, je te rappelle. Ta mère en fait tout autant !

_ Je sais et je lui en ai déjà touché quelques mots à ce propos... »

FLASH-BACK :

Debout sur le seuil de la porte des appartements de sa mère, Blaise la regardait plutôt sévèrement, un élégant petit sachet à la main. Assise sur son canapé, plongée dans une revue, Isabella feignit de ne pas le voir pendant un moment et puis, comme son fils ne bougeait pas, elle se décida à reporter son attention sur lui.

« Tu veux quelque chose, _Honey_ ? s'enquit-elle. »

La mâchoire serrée, Blaise tendit du bout des doigts le petit sachet qu'il tenait. Sa mère le reconnut aussitôt. Elle comprit ainsi la raison de la visite de son fils et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle reposait son regard sur sa revue.

« Il n'a pas apprécié mon présent~? minauda-elle. »

La mâchoire toujours serrée, Blaise ne répondit pas. Il alla s'asseoir près de sa mère et il déposa le sachet à ses pieds.

« Il te prend pour une obsédée sexuelle, tu sais ça ? »

Le sourire d'Isabella s'élargit.

« Il est tellement mignon, dit-elle. Il rougit dès que j'ouvre la bouche...

_ Étant donné ce que tu lui _dis_ et ce que tu lui _donnes_, ce n'est pas étonnant..., maugréa le Serpentard.

_ … Noterais-je une pointe de reproche dans ta voix, _Honey~_ ?

_ Maman..., soupira Blaise. »

Levant les yeux de sa revue Isabelle posa un regard plein d'innocence sur lui.

« Arrête de le torturer de la sorte, lui demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne le torture pas, nia Isabella.

_ Tu fais exprès de dire et de faire des choses pour l'embarrasser ! Et tu profites largement du fait qu'il ne veuille rien dire qui pourrait t'offenser pour pousser le bouchon !

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors mon futur mari est en panique à cause de toi ! Il a peur que tu ne le trouves pas à la hauteur pour se marier avec moi et d'ailleurs, il est déjà persuadé que tu ne l'aimes pas !

_ Mais bien sûr que je l'apprécie ! opposa Isabella. Il te rend heureux et il est le père de mes cinq petits-enfants ! C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir ! Et puis, plus je passe du temps en sa compagnie, plus je comprends pourquoi tu l'as choisi.

_ _Moi_, je le sais, mais Ron en doute fortement parce que tu ne fais absolument _rien_ pour le détromper !

_ C'est faux ! rétorqua Isabella.

_ Tu l'appelles _Ronald_ ! argumenta Blaise. Alors qu'il ne cesse de te répéter que tu peux l'appeler Ron. _Personne_ ne l'appelle Ronald ! Alors il est normal qu'il le prenne comme un signe d'hostilité.

_ Voyons, si je ne l'appréciais pas, je ne lui aurais jamais fait un tel présent ! contesta la velane avec un sourire mi-pervers mi-moqueur. »

Mais sa boutade ne plut pas à Blaise dont le visage resta sérieux.

Isabella leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je l'appelle Ronald parce que ''Ron'' me fait penser à l'un de mes abrutis d'ex-petit-ami, se justifia-t-elle. Et je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui quand je suis avec l'élu de ton cœur.

_ Eh bien dans ce cas, trouve-lui un surnom ! proposa innocemment Blaise. »

Isabella comprit aussitôt où son fils voulait en venir mais elle fit cependant une moue peu convaincue.

« Où est le problème ? lui demanda Blaise. Tu viens de me dire que tu l'aimais bien.

_ C'est vrai..., admit-elle. Mais j'aime aussi quand il est tout gêné et stressé..., avoua-t-elle.

_ Maman...

_ Mais tout mignon, il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et...

_ Maman..., répéta Blaise.

_ Très bien ! soupira Isabella en levant les yeux au ciel. Je tâcherai d'être un peu plus explicite à l'avenir !

_ ... Et bien sûr, par plus ''_explicite_'' tu veux dire que tu vas juste lui trouver un surnom, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit suspicieusement Blaise, les sourcils froncés. »

Comprenant le doute qui s'était insinué dans l'esprit de son fils à l'entente de ce mot, la velane poussa un profond soupir de lassitude avant de se replonger mollement dans sa revue.

« C'est fou ce que tu peux avoir l'esprit mal placé, _Honey_ ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre. »

Blaise aurait aussitôt répliqué à cette accusation de mauvaise foie si le petit sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de sa mère ne confirmait pas ses inquiétudes.

Fin du FLASH-BACK :

La question de sa mère étant réglé - enfin du moins en partie - il ne restait plus que son imbécile de meilleur ami !

Pris brusquement d'un troisième accès de rage, Blaise se saisit d'un autre livre et le lança sur le blond. Heureusement pour lui étant donné l'épaisseur du bouquin, Draco réussit à l'éviter. Le livre s'écrasa donc sur le sol dans un grand bruit sonore qui dérangea de nouveau Ron dans son sommeil. Blaise reporta immédiatement son attention sur lui et caressa de plus belle ses boucles rousses pour le calmer. Bien sûr, il ne tarda pas à se perdre encore dans les traits de son visage.

Il sortit néanmoins de sa contemplation en sentant le regard de son meilleur ami vissé sur lui.

« Jaloux ? le nargua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Harry me manque... ! se lamenta Draco.

_ Il est dans la salle de bain, Dray.

_ Sans moi !

_ Par ta faute.

_ _Ma_ faute ?! s'offensa Draco. C'est _lui_ qui refuse de me parler de ses cauchemars !

_ Parce que tu refuses de lui parler de tes lettres.

_ Il n'a pas à en entendre parler ! Ce n'est _pas_ important.

_ _**Pas**_ important ?! s'offusqua Blaise. »

Gêné dans son sommeil, Ron gémit encore dans son sommeil. Blaise se força donc à se calmer mais son regard n'était pas moins dur pour autant.

« Les lettres que Voldemort t'envoie te font littéralement _chier_ dans ton froc ! siffla-t-il. J'étais là quand tu as reçu une grande partie d'entre elles alors ne viens pas me dire qu'elles ne sont pas importantes ! »

Penaud, Draco baissa la tête. Il était vrai qu'il avait déjà fichu plus d'une sacrée trouille à son meilleur ami à cause d'elles...

« J'ai assisté à l'un des cauchemars de Harry, dit-il en un souffle. J'ai assisté à l'un de ses cauchemars et c'était juste... _horrible_ ! Alors je ne peux pas _en plus_ lui imposer mes lettres !

_ Tu ne lui imposeras rien puisque c'est lui qui veut en entendre parler !

_ _Non_ ! Je suis censé le soutenir dans ses épreuves, pas en rajouter une couche !

_ Vous allez vous _marier_, Dray ! Vous êtes censé parler de ce genre de chose.

_ Je suis censé être un roc pour Harry ! Pas un roc fêlé...

_ Tu as aussi besoin d'un roc pour aller bien, Dray ! Tu ne peux pas espérer rester sain d'esprit tout en gardant toutes ces choses horribles pour toi !

_ Je n'ai pas à le faire, puisque _tu_ es mon roc ! rétorqua le blond.

_ Premièrement, même à moi, tu ne dis pas tout et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu vas te marier, Dray !

_ On a cas faire un threesome ! proposa alors l'Héritier Malfoy. Je suis sûr que Harry serait d'accord. »

Blaise ne se donna même pas la peine de relever.

« Dray, reprit-ll après un silence, je sais que tu veux paraître sans faille pour Harry, mais ce qu'il veut, lui, c'est que tu te confies ! Il veut te soutenir dans tes épreuves de la même manière que tu veux le soutenir lui. Ça ne sert à rien de jouer à ''qui tiendra le plus longtemps'' puisque pendant ce temps là, tu ne l'aides pas, Harry souffre en silence, ce qui te fait souffrir à ton tour. Ton obstination ne mène à rien ! Alors si tu veux aider la personne que tu aimes le plus, ravale ta fierté et confies-toi à lui. »

Les yeux dans le vide, Draco resta silencieux pendant un moment.

« Je... Je ne sais pas..., bredouilla-t-il enfin. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'inquiète de trop...

_ Tu crois peut-être que ne pas savoir lui permet de moins s'inquiéter pour toi ? pouffa Blaise.

_ … Tu as peut-être raison, souffla finalement Draco à mi-voix. »

Avant que le basané n'ait le temps de renchérir, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser passer ledit Harry. Vêtu seulement d'un boxer, le brun se dirigea aussitôt vers l'armoire de sa moitié. À sa vue, un petit sourire attendri étira les lèvres de cette dernière qui se leva de son lit, le rejoignit près de l'armoire, se colla contre lui et noua tendrement ses bras autour de sa taille. Occupé à chercher de quoi se vêtir, Harry ne se délogea pas de son étreinte.

Tout en embrassant tendrement le cou de son âme-sœur, Draco repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son meilleur ami. Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, l'esprit du brun était vraiment préoccupé par ses cauchemars et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider puisque Harry refusait de lui dire quoique ce soit à ce propos tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé de ses lettres ! Le blond voulait aider et protéger son amoureux à tout prix ! Mais cela valait-il le coup de le laisser se débrouiller seul dans l'espoir qu'il abandonne un jour l'histoire des lettres ? L'Héritier Malfoy connaissait bien Harry à présent et, comme il avait géré ses cauchemars seul depuis tout ce temps, il le savait capable de continuer à tout garder pour lui. Et puis il avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber les lettres de si tôt. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour faire l'impasse sur quelque chose d'aussi important.

Au final, il n'avait que deux choix : s'obstiner et laisser son amoureux se débrouiller seul ou plier et être enfin en mesure de l'aider.

« Tu me chatouilles, Dray, gloussa Harry.

_ Hum ? fit le blond en sortant de ses pensées.

_ Ton souffle me chatouille, lui expliqua le brun. »

Ignorant les dires de sa moitié, Draco fourra sa tête dans son cou et inspira profondément la douce odeur sucrée qu'il dégageait. Merlin qu'il l'aimait son brun ! Et Merlin qu'il serait prêt à tout pour le protéger !

« 'Ry, dit-il finalement en un souffle.

_ Hun ?

_ Je... Il faut qu'on parle. »

Sentant tout le sérieux dans la voix de son blond, Harry se retourna et plongea un regard intrigué dans le sien.

« Il faut qu'on parle... _sérieusement_, compléta Draco. »

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, un sourire soulagé étira le coin des lèvres du Survivant qui acquiesça vivement. Et ce fut le cœur léger qu'il se retourna vers l'armoire et se remit en quête de vêtements tandis que Draco retournait à ses baisers.

« Oh ! Je peux t'emprunter ce pantalon et ce pull ? lui demanda brusquement Harry. Ils sont vraiment beaux.

_ Mmm, bien sûr, souffla Draco entre deux baisers.

_ Génial, murmura Harry. »

Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, Harry sortit les deux vêtements de l'armoire et c'est à ce moment-là que son regard se posa sur le réveil de sa moitié. Toujours souriant, il reporta son attention sur Blaise qui n'avait cessé de câliner tendrement son amoureux endormi.

« Tu ferais mieux de réveiller ta marmotte, Blaise, lui conseilla Harry. Parce que sinon vous risquez d'être en retard. »

Un seul regard à son réveil apprit au basané que son ami avait raison. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà réussi à s'extraire des bras de sa moitié parce que sinon, il était sûr qu'ils seraient arrivés en retard en cours !

HPDMHPDM

« … et donc j'y pense encore plus, ce qui me fait flipper et ne m'aide pas à me détendre ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire et...

_ Tu sais quoi ? l'interrompit brusquement Harry alors qu'il prenait place dans le cours qu'il partageait avec les Poufsouffle.

_ Quoi ? lui demanda Ron en s'asseyant à son tour.

_ Je préférais quand tu étais hétéro, lui répondit Harry.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu ne passais pas tes journées à me bassiner à propos de ta vie sexuelle ! s'exaspéra le brun.

_ Quand j'étais hétéro, je ne devais pas me préparer à recevoir un pénis de taille importante dans les fesses ! rétorqua le roux. Et puis...

_ C'est bien Christopher que je vois ? le coupa Harry. »

Ron reporta son attention sur la porte d'entrée et il put constater, qu'effectivement, le demi-lycanthrope venait bien de franchir le seuil de la porte. Les yeux vides, c'était à peine s'il semblait avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et il avait toujours une mine _épouvantable_ ! Bien que Killian lui ait coupé les cheveux très courts quelques jours plus tôt, ces derniers descendaient déjà jusqu'à ses épaules, il avait maigri et, malgré toutes les tentatives de ses amis, il restait muré dans le silence.

« Il a une mine épouvantable..., commenta Ron.

_ Mais au moins il est sorti de son lit ! C'est déjà un pas en avant. Même si je doute qu'il reste pour les cours qu'on a en commun avec les Serpentard...

_ … On peut revenir à mon problème maintenant ? sollicita le roux. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pour la dernière fois Ron, ça va _bien_ se passer ! La queue de Blaise n'est pas hors-norme, tous ses amants sont sortis en un seul morceau de leur nuit avec lui et tu peux être sûr qu'il va y aller très doucement avec toi.

_ Oui mais à chaque fois que je pense à ce que Malfoy a dit je...

_ Ron, tu as bien conscience que tout ce que Dray t'a dit c'était pour te faire flipper, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je sais ! Mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir ses paroles de la tête ! se lamenta Ron. Et quand j'y arrive, je me mets à penser à ce qu'Isabella m'a dit, au fait qu'elle me déteste probablement...

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

_ Parce que je ça fait un moment qu'elle connaît la vérité et elle ne m'a toujours trouvé aucun surnom !

_ Et qu'est-ce que Blaise en dit ?

_ … Il dit de ne pas m'en faire..., maugréa le rouquin.

_ Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te prends encore la tête avec ça ?

_ Parce qu'elle m'appelle _Ronald_ ! argumenta-t-il. _Personne_ ne m'appelle comme ça ! Alors je me dis qu'elle m'en veut peut-être parce que je refuse d'utiliser les onguents qu'elle me conseille ou de faire ses étirements... ! Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de les faire... ! Tu crois que je devrais le faire ? Après tout, ça pourrait effectivement relaxer mon anus et...

_ _**Ron**_ ! l'interrompit brusquement Harry. Tu penses beaucoup trop.

_ Je _sais_ ! se lamenta le roux. Mais je n'arrive pas à me vider la tête ! »

Désespéré, le rouquin cacha son visage entre ses bras croisés et posés sur la table alors que Harry levait de plus belle les yeux au ciel.

« De toute façon, dès que Blaise commence à te tripoter, tes neurones se déconnectent immédiatement, non ? lui fit-il remarquer. Alors tu ne pourras pas paniquer bien longtemps après qu'il ait commencé les choses sérieuses, j'ai tort ?

_ … Non, avoua Ron après quelques secondes de réflexion. »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. _Enfin_ ! Il en avait fini avec tout ça !

« Il reste toujours un problème, reprit le rouquin.

_ _Quoi. encore_ ? croassa Harry.

_ Blaise ne... s'aventure pas trop... de _ce_ côté là... »

Ne comprenant pas vraiment où son ami voulait en venir, Harry fronça ses sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui faire comprendre qu'il peut aller plus loin, explicita Ron. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te poser cette question mais... comment tu fais pour faire comprendre à la fouine que... tu as envie de lui ?

_ Je... lui dit que j'ai envie de lui, lui répondit Harry du tac au tac.

_ Tu n'as rien de plus subtile ? »

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

« Ou sinon je le chauffe pour qu'il finisse par me sauter dessus. Soit je le fais explicitement en le tripotant partout soit je le fais implicitement et cette fois-ci j'utilise... mes atouts.

_ Tes atouts ?

_ Oui. Je sais qu'il aime particulièrement mes jambes et mes tétons dans mon physique alors par exemple je pourrais... sortir de la salle de bain, vêtu uniquement d'une chemise mal boutonnée qui laisse voir au moins l'un de mes tétons. Je m'assiérais sur le lit et étendrais mes jambes sur les siennes. Je sais qu'il finira forcément par les caresser. Il remontera ensuite vers mes cuisses et puis... il s'apercevra que je ne porte pas de sous-vêtement – ce qui titillera forcément sa libido. Ensuite je ferais en sorte d'attirer son regard sur mon téton visible et... en général ça suffit pour l'allumer. Je peux même feindre un ''voyons Dray, ce n'est pas le moment'', pour faire comme si l'idée venait de lui. Et toi ? Quelles sont les parties de ton corps que Blaise aime particulièrement ? »

Ron resta un moment silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Euh... mes fossettes ? dit-il finalement.

_ … Tes fossettes ? répéta dubitativement Harry.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! La moitié du temps je me demande encore pourquoi est-ce que Blaise est tombé amoureux de moi ! »

Un soupir désespéré franchit la barrière des lèvres de Harry.

« De toute façon Ron, même si tu arrives à chauffer Blaise, je ne sais pas si ça suffira pour lui faire comprendre que tu es prêt à aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. Il a tellement peur d'aller trop vite à ton goût qu'il pourrait tout à fait se forcer à rester maître de ses moyens ou encore se contenter de quelques caresses. Alors si tu veux lui faire comprendre les choses, à mon avis tu devrais le lui dire clairement. »

Pas convaincu, un moue pas très saillante déforma les traits de son ami.

« Tu préfères que je lui dise moi-même ? soupira Harry.

_ _**Ew**_ ! _**Non**_ ! s'offusqua Ron, alors que ses joues prenaient une vive couleur piment. Non, je... Je vais me débrouiller.

_ Très bien. Et crois-moi Ron, mon cul est très étroit, la queue de Dray est conséquente alors certes, j'ai eu très mal les premiers instants mais après, je peux t'assurer que j'ai pris un pied incomparable ! Ce sera certainement la même chose pour toi. Et puis... »

« Messieurs Weasley et Potter, les interrompit leur professeur, si vous ne voulez pas que je retire des points à votre maison, je vous conseille de vous taire.

_ Oui, professeur, répondirent-ils en chœur. »

xx

Au même moment, Ron n'était pas le seul à ennuyer son meilleur ami avec ses débats intérieurs. En effet, dans les appartements de Remus, Sirius faisait de même...

« Du coup, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire..., se lamentait l'ex-détenu, allongé négligemment sur le canapé du salon.

_ Tu sais, étant donné ton passé avec Severus, ce serait déjà un grand pas si tu pouvais simplement t'abstenir de te moquer de lui à tout bout de champ. Je suis sûr que ça irait parfaitement à tes enfants, le conseilla Remus, assis en face de lui dans un fauteuil, à moitié plongé dans un livre.

_ Je sais mais... mes enfants ont l'air si inquiets pour lui – il est vrai qu'il a encore plus une sale tête que d'habitude ! J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour les aider à se détendre un peu. Même si cet imbécile pourrait quand même faire un petit effort ! Il ne mange pas, il ne dort pas et je suis sûr qu'il passe ses journées à se gaver de potions ! Je sais que Scott et Valentin ne sont pas ses fils mais étant donné le lien qui les unit, il pourrait changer un peu ses habitudes !

_ De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire, hein ? Le forcer à manger correctement, à dormir et à détruire toutes ses potions ? Je doute qu'il te laisse faire.

_ … Je sais, soupira Sirius. S'il n'était pas une telle tête de cochon aussi ! »

L'ex-Gryffondor sortit brusquement de ses pensées quand il s'aperçut que son ami avait levé le nez de son bouquin et qu'il le regardait... avec un drôle d'air...

« Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Non rien je... Ça me surprend un peu, c'est tout.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te surprend ?

_ ... Étant donné l'animosité que tu éprouves envers lui, ça me surprend que tu sois si enclin à... _t'occuper_ de lui...

_ _**Excuse-moi**_ ? siffla Sirius en s'essayant sur le canapé et en vissant un regard dur sur son ami. Je n'ai absolument _aucune_ envie de... _**m'occuper**_ de Servilus ! Je concède simplement à me dévouer parce que l'amour que je porte à mes enfants est plus grand que ma haine envers lui et que j'aimerais bien faire en sorte qu'ils soient moins inquiets pour cet abruti qui ne sait absolument pas prendre soin de lui-même !

_ Okay..., dit simplement Remus en notant qu'il était entrain de s'aventurer sur un terrain miné.

_ …Oh non. Non. Non, non, non, non, non, fit brusquement Sirius. Je _t'interdis_ de me donner _ce_ regard !

_ Quel regard ? s'enquit Remus.

_ **_Ce_** regard ! répéta Sirius en se levant du canapé et en s'approchant pas à pas de son ami. Le regard que tu avais, il y a des années, quand tu me parlais de ta... de ta... ! »

A présent, Sirius n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son ami toujours assis. Le regard dur et tranchant, les lèvres pincées, les poings serrés, une aura menaçante se dégageait de lui.

« Si je fais ce que je fais, c'est uniquement pour mes enfants, point, clarifia-t-il.

_ … O... okay..., bafouilla Remus en sentant qu'il valait mieux ne pas argumenter. »

Sirius ne fut pas le moins convaincu par ce faible ''okay'', mais il ne releva pas et il préféra quitter les appartements de son meilleur ami, laissant ce dernier seul.

HPDMHPDM

La journée s'acheva tranquillement. Remus prit le soin d'éviter son meilleur ami, même si Christopher n'était effectivement pas venu aux cours que les Gryffondor avaient en commun avec les Serpentard, il était venu à celui en commun avec les Serdaigle - auquel Grégory avait également assisté - Harry avait réussi à détendre un peu Ron en vue de sa première fois avec Blaise et, petit fait notable : Lucius avait encore été vu riant aux éclats en compagnie d'Ézéchiel - de plus en plus conforté dans son optique "adoptons le benjamin Potter" ! Leurs rires faisaient froid dans le dos et Harry craignait un peu le sujet de leur conversation mais néanmoins, il était plutôt content de voir que son fils et son grand-père s'entendaient à merveille ! Fait encore plus surprenant : deux adolescents - qui pour tout le monde se haïssaient viscéralement - avaient été aperçu entrain de bavarder tranquillement, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi...

FLASH-BACK :

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, il était entrain d'avoir une hallucination !

Ron se trouvait à ses côtés et il semblait tout aussi surpris que lui.

« Est-ce que..., commença Harry.

_ Je... Je ne sais pas..., répondit Ron.

_ Parce qu'on dirait...

_ Je sais mais... c'est _impossible_, non ?

_ Je... je crois... »

Devant eux, deux adolescents bavardaient avec entrain. Le problème, c'était que les deux adolescents en question étaient Draco Malfoy et Dean Thomas ! Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait dit deux vieux amis.

Comme les Serpentard et les Gryffondor n'avaient pas cours ensemble, ils ne parlèrent que pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de se séparer.

Ne voulant pas en rester là, Harry et Ron se remirent rapidement de leur surprise et ils coururent à la poursuite de Dean.

« Ah ! C'est vous les gars, dit le basané une fois qu'il eut reconnu ses deux amis.

_ Je rêve ou tu étais bien entrain de parler tranquillement avec Malfoy ? lui lança Ron.

_ Vous ne rêviez pas..., confirma Dean avec un petit sourire moqueur devant la mine défaite de ses amis.

_ Depuis quand est-ce que vous... vous entendez bien ? lui demanda Harry. Je jurerais que la dernière fois que je vous ai vu ensemble vous vous lanciez encore des piques ! »

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean.

« Euh... Disons que... qu'il s'est passé... certaines choses et... on s'est retrouvé à parler et... il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas aussi infecte que l'on pourrait le croire... »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« _Sérieusement_ ? s'étonna-t-il. Je passe plus de temps que toi en compagnie de Malfoy et pourtant, je le supporte tout juste...

_ … Vous n'avez pas encore... eu le _bon_ contexte...

_ Le _bon_ contexte ? fit Harry. »

Le sourire mystérieux de Dean s'élargit mais il refusa d'en dire plus.

Fin du FLASH-BACK

Ce soudain revirement de situation en avait surpris plus d'un mais Harry était heureux que l'un de ses amis ait fini par apprécier l'amour de sa vie ! Quant à Seamus... eh bien on ne pouvait pas dire que la nouvelle l'ait fait sauter au plafond mais bon...

Dernier point notable de la journée, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins électrique entre Harry et Draco depuis que ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'ils ''parlent sérieusement''.

Seul dans les couloirs, en direction du dortoir de sa moitié, c'était d'ailleurs à ça que Harry pensait. S'il avait bien compris, son âme-sœur s'était enfin décidée à lui parler de ses lettres et Harry était en même temps pressé d'y être tout en ayant quelques réticences à découvrir les horreurs qui s'y cachaient. Et puis, au fond de lui, il craignait un peu que Draco ne finisse par changer d'avis. Pour éviter cela, Harry s'était creusé la tête toute la journée pour trouver un moment où ils seraient libres tous les deux. Mais à cause de la venue de leurs parents, il n'en trouvait pas vraiment... Surtout que, de retour dans le dortoir, ils ne seraient pas seuls. Et le temps qu'ils aillent se coucher et qu'ils se retrouvent enfin en tête-à-tête, Harry craignait que Draco déclare qu'il était trop tard pour parler de ça et qu'il repousse perpétuellement leur discussion au lendemain...

Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de réserver la Salle sur Demande...

Plongé dans ses pensées, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de pousser un petit cri quand il sentit deux bras musclés l'enlacer et une bouche déposer un baiser humide dans son cou.

« Dray, tu m'as fait peur, souffla le brun sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

_ Un beau et sexy brun comme toi ne devrait pas se balader tout seul dans les dortoirs, lui chuchota Draco à l'oreille d'une voix suave. »

Gloussant de plus belle, Harry se laissa faire alors que les mains de son blond disparaissaient sous sa robe et sa chemise et que sa bouche prenait de nouveau son cou d'assaut.

Autre point intéressant : comme la situation était beaucoup moins tendue entre eux, ils étaient tous deux plus enclin à... profiter du corps de l'autre. Et, à la manière lascive dont Harry se frottait contre Draco et dont ce dernier triturait les tétons de son brun, il était clair qu'ils étaient tous les deux pressés de redécouvrir les chaudes nuits passées ensemble.

Cependant, alors que le Gryffondor gémissant sentait son sang affluer vers son entrejambe, il réussit néanmoins à remettre les pieds sur Terre. Ignorant les grognements frustrés de sa moitié, il se décolla d'elle, se retourna pour lui faire face et lui adressa un sourire taquin.

« Pas maintenant, Dray.

_ Mais..., gémit le blond en faisant un pas vers son brun qui recula d'autant.

_ Non. Tu te souviens : tant que la vérité n'est pas établie, on fait attention en public.

_ Je suis prêt à l'établir _maintenant_, moi, la vérité, bougonna Draco. »

Harry soupira.

« Bientôt, lui assura-t-il. Sirius sait que je lui cache des choses. Je sais que ça le blesse alors... bientôt. »

Pas satisfait pour autant, Draco essaya discrètement de se rapprocher de sa moitié mais cette dernière s'en rendit compte.

« Non, Dray.

_ Mais j'ai envie ! geignit le blond en se saisissant discrètement des bras de sa moitié.

_ Ce soir alors, promit Harry. »

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

« Après qu'on ait discuté. »

Inutile de dire que sa déclaration jeta un froid à Draco qui sentit son envie partir comme elle était venue. Son visage s'assombrit, ses yeux devinrent fuyant, sa mâchoire se crispa et Harry sentit ses mains trembler légèrement sur ses bras avant qu'il ne lâche totalement prise.

« 'Ry je... »

Le cœur battant et le regard suppliant, Harry commença à craindre que son amoureux n'ait changé d'avis.

« Je... »

« Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? »

Tous deux sursautèrent à l'entente de cette voix, comme s'ils avaient été pris entrain de faire une bêtise.

« Mère ?

_ Mrs Malfoy ? »

En effet, c'était bien Narcissa qui leur faisait face. Elle était seule et, comme toujours, elle était très élégamment vêtue.

Se rendant compte qu'elle les avait surpris tous les deux sans une once d'animosité et aussi proche l'un de l'autre, Harry se mit à bafouiller :

« Je... Je... on a réfléchi à ce que Molly et vous avez dit à propos du fait qu'on soit dans le même camp et tout et on..., tenta-t-il de se justifier. On s'est dit que vous aviez raison ! Alors on a commencé à se voir de temps en temps... »

Harry se lança ainsi dans une longue justification, plutôt vaseuse, que Narcissa écouta patiemment sans l'interrompre, un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres. Alors que sa moitié s'enfonçait dans ses explications, Draco plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère et...

« Euh... Harry, le coupa Draco d'une voix tremblante.

_ Vous voyez : on a même commencé à nous appeler par notre prénom !

_ Harry, répéta Draco.

_ Quoi ? demanda le brun en se tournant vers lui.

_ ... Elle sait, lui répéta simplement Draco. »

En effet, le blond avait vu suffisamment de fois le regard ''je sais pertinemment que tu me racontes des salades" de sa mère, pour pouvoir le reconnaître entre mille.

En notant tout le sérieux qui se reflétait du regard de sa moitié, Harry sentit l'anxiété le gagner alors qu'il reportait son attention sur Narcissa qui lui souriait amicalement.

« Vous... vous... vous savez ? s'enquit-il d'une voix étranglée.

_ Je sais, confirma la blonde.

_ C... Comment est-ce que vous...

_ Eh bien, tout d'abord, Drake chéri, as-tu vraiment cru que je ne reconnaîtrais pas tes beaux yeux gris sur Ethan et Narcissa ?

_ Euh eh bien..., baragouina Draco. Non, pas vraiment. Mais je me suis dis qu'à cause de l'animosité que vous ressentez les uns envers les autres, il ne vous viendrait pas à l'esprit qu'on ait pu... se marier Harry et moi...

_ C'est effectivement ce qui empêche ton père de voir l'évidence, mais moi ? Tu as vraiment cru que je pourrais tomber dans le panneau ? »

Ne sachant quoi dire, Draco haussa les épaules.

« Pour confirmer mes doutes, poursuivit Narcissa, il était plus qu'évident que vous vous dévoreriez du regard tous les deux - franchement, si vous vouliez nous faire croire que vous vous détestiez toujours, ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire -, ensuite le mot le plus insultant que tu as utilisé pour qualifier Harry est ''nul'' et pour finir... je mettrai ma main à couper que le pantalon et le pull que Harry porte sont à toi, Drake chéri... Tout comme le cardigan qu'il portait hier.

_ ... Tu reconnais mon style vestimentaire entre mille, se rappela subitement Draco.

_ En effet, confirma Narcissa. »

Se sachant découvert, une seule pensée traversa l'esprit d'un Harry paniqué : sa belle-mère allait le détester ! Et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour ça ! Il lui avait menti encore et encore et...

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé ! s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser, les yeux amplis de crainte. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous mentir mais je...

_ Je sais, le coupa Narcissa, souriant toujours. Je connais suffisamment mon cousin pour savoir que lui annoncer ton mariage avec Draco ne sera pas de tout repos !

_ A... Alors vous... vous ne m'en voulez pas ? s'enquit Harry d'une voix tremblante. Et vous... vous êtes d'accord pour que Draco et moi on... »

Le sourire de Narcissa s'élargit.

« Depuis que je suis ici, dit-elle, j'ai pu voir mon fils plus heureux que jamais ! Et si c'est grâce à toi, tout ce que je peux faire c'est te remercier d'illuminer la vie de mon fils de la sorte. »

Un peu gêné par le compliment, Harry ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir.

« Je ne fais que lui rendre la pareille, répondit-il finalement.

_ Vous êtes mignon tous les deux, conclut la belle blonde.

_ Au fait, se souvint Harry, à propos de tout ce que Dray a dit sur _Harrison_...

_ Je sais, le coupa Narcissa. Je connais suffisamment mon fils pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais épousé une telle personne. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ce que je sais sur toi est suffisant pour que je puisse savoir que tu n'as rien à voir avec ''Harrison".»

Immédiatement soulagé, un sourire béa prit place sur le visage d'Harry.

Souriant elle aussi, Narcissa fit un pas en avant et elle se retrouva ainsi à seulement quelques centimètres de son futur beau-fils. Son doux parfum envahit les narines de ce dernier et coupa momentanément la connexion entre son cerveau et sa bouche.

« Merci encore de faire partie de la vie de mon fils, souffla-t-elle. »

Gêné et de nouveau flatté par la remarque, Harry ne put faire autre chose que sourire béatement - surtout que le parfum de sa belle-mère le perturbait prodigieusement. Ils passèrent ensuite un moment en silence avant que la belle blonde ne jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Oh, vous avez vu l'heure ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je dois aller retrouver Lucius. Je vous verrai au dîner. »

Après un dernier sourire, Narcissa tourna les talons et laissa les deux amoureux seuls.

HPDMHPDM

Sirius soupira pour la ixième fois. Il tendit de nouveau sa main vers la porte mais il se ravisa encore une fois au dernier moment. Soupirant de plus belle, il passa nerveusement l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Retendit sa main... puis se dit que ce qu'il voulait faire était stupide et fit demi-tour... Avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de revenir sur ses pas. Il observa la porte close pendant plusieurs minutes, repassa sa main dans ses cheveux, soupira, refit demi-tour, revint sur ses pas... Finalement, il prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et frappa à la porte.

Il attendit nerveusement qu'on vienne lui ouvrir pendant quelques minutes puis, il se dégonfla de nouveau. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand il entendit du bruit derrière la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

« _**Black**_ ? »

Sirius fut tout aussi surpris que le fut Severus. Le potioniste n'en revenait pas que sa Némésis soit devant ses appartements alors que Sirius était plutôt surpris par l'apparence de son vis-à-vis. En effet, il était plus habitué à le voir emmitouflé dans sa très large robe noire. Mais là, le potioniste avait retiré ladite robe, ce qui ne lui laissait plus qu'un pantalon et qu'une chemise un peu trop large pour lui et franchement mal boutonnée. De ce fait, elle découvrait l'une de ses épaules et elle laissait voir un pan de son ventre plat. L'ex-détenu fut également surpris par la chaleur étouffante – digne d'un sauna – qui se dégagea des appartements du potioniste à la seconde où il ouvrit la porte. Il devait être en plein dans l'élaboration d'une potion quand il l'avait interrompu. Il avait noué ses cheveux en une négligée queue de cheval pour ne pas être dérangé – même si quelques mèches rebelles retombaient quand même sur son visage et sur sa nuque –, ses joues étaient rouges à cause de la chaleur et il était trempé de sueurs. Sa chemise, en particulier, lui collait à la peau et moulait son torse.

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à le voir vêtu de la sorte, Sirius resta complètement interloqué pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que la moue hargneuse du potioniste ne le fasse redescendre sur Terre.

« Black ? répéta-t-il encore.

_ Severus, répondit simplement l'ex-détenu une fois remis de sa surprise. »

Immédiatement sur ses gardes, le potioniste le toisa de haut en bas et retroussa son nez.

« Tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? grinça-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu as mangé quelque chose d'avarié ?

_ Non.

_ … Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ? maugréa Severus alors que son vis-à-vis tardait à s'expliquer.

_ Harry... m'a tout raconté..., lui répondit l'ex-détenu sans détour. »

A ces mots, le potioniste perdit toute contenance, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage devint livide.

« Tout ? s'étonna Severus alors que son visage se décomposait peu à peu.

_ Tout.

_ _Tout_ ? insista le potioniste.

_ Oui, tout, répéta Sirius. Mon homosexualité, mon futur mari, toi, nos enfants... »

Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Alors comme ça Potter avait déjà tout dit à son parrain ? Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il voulait le ménager et prendre son temps ! Mais le plus étrange, c'était que Black semblait plutôt... très bien prendre la nouvelle de leur mariage ! Ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça...

Craignant un peu ce qui allait suivre, la gorge de Severus s'assécha :

« Et... tu... ça te convient ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Oui.

_ …

_ Tu as l'air franchement surpris ! se moqua Sirius. »

Déstabilisé, Severus ne put que bafouiller dans sa barbe.

« Je... Étant donné ce qu'il y a entre nous..., essaya-t-il de se justifier.

_ Et alors ? soupira Sirius en haussant les épaules. Je veux dire, que veux-tu que j'y fasse, si mon époux s'étend à merveille avec toi et que nos enfants respectifs également ?

_ Q... _Quoi_ ? balbutia Severus, tombant des nus, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

_ Je te l'ai dit, lui répéta Sirius, Harry m'a tout expliqué. Et... je n'ai pas le moins du monde envie de jouer les troubles fêtes en interdisant mes enfants de fréquenter les tiens ou... en m'embrouillant avec mon futur mari parce qu'il t'apprécie... »

Sirius adressa ensuite un sourire un peu crispé à son vis-à-vis toujours éberlué.

« Eh bien dites-donc, tu es vraiment sacrément surpris ! se moqua l'ex-Gryffondor. Je sais qu'on ne s'apprécie pas du tout, mais je ne pensais pas que tu me pensais à ce point intolérant et buté ! Je te rappelle quand même que tu étais l'un des meilleurs amis de Lily ! Et je m'y étais fait – du moins en grande partie... »

Secouant doucement sa tête de gauche à droite, Severus sortit peu à peu de sa torpeur. Apparemment, Potter ne lui avait dit qu'une demi-vérité...

« C'est tout ce tu voulais me dire ? lui demanda sèchement Severus. Parce que je suis en plein milieu de la préparation d'une potion alors... »

Sur ce, Severus fit mine de fermer la porte mais Sirius l'en empêcha.

« Ce n'est pas tout, reprit-il. »

Comme Sirius hésitait à poursuivre, Severus le somma de se dépêcher sous peine de perdre définitivement son attention.

Néanmoins toujours mal-à-l'aise, l'ex-détenu passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux sombres avant de reprendre lentement :

« Étant donné... notre futur, il est clair qu'on va devoir... se fréquenter un minimum tous les deux alors... Alors j'ai pensé que... qu'on devrait essayer de... de _s'entendre_ un minimum dès à présent...

_ _**Hors-de-question**_ que je passe du temps avec toi ! décréta fermement Severus. Ça ne servirait à rien, notre haine est bien trop ancrée pour nous permettre de nous supporter, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. Alors autant remettre ça à plus tard, hein ?

_ C'est effectivement ce que je me suis dit au début, poursuivit Sirius. Mais ensuite, j'ai repensé à mes enfants.

_ Tes enfants ? répéta Severus.

_Visiblement, ils sont très inquiets pour toi. Et qui pourrait les blâmer !

_ Et tu te préoccupes de ma santé parce que... ?

_ Mes enfants s'inquiètent de toute évidence beaucoup pour toi et... je ne peux pas y rester indifférent... !

_ Et donc... tu te proposes pour être mon... baby-sitter ? Non merci.

_ Pas ton baby-sitter, le corrigea Sirius. Je veux juste... garder un œil sur toi. Pour que Val et Scott puissent être un peu plus détendus. »

Les yeux ronds, Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Black voulait... _garder un œil sur lui_ ? Il avait manqué un épisode ou quoi ?

« Non, merci, répéta-t-il finalement. »

Encore une fois, il essaya de fermer la porte mais l'ex-détenu ne le laissa pas faire.

« Je ne te demande pas vraiment ton avis, lui dit Sirius. Mes fils sont inquiets pour toi et...

_ Il est _hors-de-question_ que tu me... _**chaperonnes**_ ! rugit Severus.

_ Dans ce cas, occupe-toi de toi !

_ Mais _**je**_ m'occupe de moi ! »

À ces mots, Sirius dévisagea son vis-à-vis de haut en bas.

« Non, tu te maintiens en vie, le contredit-il. »

Piqué au vif, Severus plissa son nez.

« Va te faire foutre, Black. »

Sur ce, il fit mine de fermer la porte mais, encore une fois, Sirius l'en empêcha.

« Prends-toi en main Severus, reprit-il. Par exemple, ce soir, mange un peu au dîner et...

_ Tu sais où tu peux te les foutre tes conseils, Black ?

_ Écoute, quoique tu dises, je vais te coller au cul. Je vais te coller au cul parce que je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés alors que mes enfants se rongent les sangs à ton propos ! Alors si tu ne veux pas m'avoir sur le dos, mange un peu ce soir. Je vérifierai. »

Sachant que son interlocuteur ne changerait pas d'avis, la mâchoire de Severus se crispa et son regard devint furieux.

« Va. te faire. foutre, Black, grogna-t-il. »

Sur ce, il rentra précipitamment dans ses appartements et claqua violemment la porte.

De nouveau seul, Sirius poussa un discret soupir. Bon, ça c'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

HPDMHPDM

Harry et Draco restèrent un moment dans le dortoir du blond avant de rejoindre les autres pour dîner. Même si leurs amis et les enfants ne cessaient de faire des allers et venues, Harry avait essayé d'attirer l'attention de sa moitié sur ses lettres. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils en parlent maintenant mais il voulait quand même s'assurer que le Serpentard ne commençait pas à envisager de se dégonfler. Après son hésitation dans les couloirs, Harry avait quelques doutes. Mais Draco s'était contenté de répondre vaguement à sa question et de changer précipitamment de sujet. Finalement, ils avaient dû se préparer pour aller dîner avant que le brun ait pu obtenir une réponse à sa question...

Au fil des dîners, des amitiés avaient commencé à se tisser – notamment entre la plupart des adultes et les enfants du futur, Molly et Narcissa et entre Lucius et Ézéchiel. Depuis quelques temps, ces derniers ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle et dînaient même côte à côte ! Par contre, les ex-Mangemots et leurs enfants restaient en grande partie sur la réserve sans dire un mot, malgré toutes les tentatives des autres. Et, au contraire, certaines relations s'envenimaient. Comme celle qu'entretenait Sirius et Lucius, Maximilien et la plupart des autres convives, et celle qu'entretenait Isabella et Molly. Les deux femmes avaient toutes les peines du monde à se supporter un minimum ! Et le fait que, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Isabella était souvent en compagnie de Ron, n'arrangeait rien ! Molly ne savait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais quoique ce soit, son fils avait toujours une expression un peu gênée sur son visage. Les joues pivoines et le regard fuyant, il se mettait ensuite à balbutier des phrases incohérentes. Ne faisant pas le moins du monde confiance à Isabella, Molly avait même cru, pendant un moment, qu'elle essayait de l'atteindre en... se rapprochant de son fils d'une manière plutôt... inappropriée. Mais quand elle en avait parlé à Ron, ce dernier avait rougi jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et il avait aussitôt tout nié en bloc. Molly l'avait cru mais quand elle avait voulu savoir de quoi ils parlaient, Ron avait bafouillé qu'ils apprenaient simplement à se connaître et il avait rapidement mis un terme à leur conversation.

Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception. Encore une fois, Ron avait pris place aux côtés d'Isabella, malgré leur présence en cours, Christopher et Gégory étaient toujours aux abonnés absents, et globalement les convives ne se mélangeaient pas trop et s'asseyaient par affinité et par lien de sang. Mais malgré tout, l'ambiance était nettement plus détendue que lors des premiers dîners et les conversations allaient bon train. La seule chose qui sortait de la routine était les petits coups d'œil discrets que Sirius jetait régulièrement à Severus, au plus grand agacement de ce dernier ! Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'ex-détenu était sérieux dans ses propos et qu'il le surveillerait, mais apparemment, il avait eu tort... Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une petite conversation avec ses enfants pour les convaincre de dire à Black qu'il n'avait pas à faire tout ça pour être dans leurs petits papiers.

Et quant à Draco et son père, eh bien...

« … donc au vue des nombreuses perversités d'Harrison, je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour ça, disait justement le blond. »

… Les choses n'avaient pas trop changé. Enfin, comme Narcissa savait la vérité à présent, Harry n'avait plus peur de tomber en disgrâce à ses yeux !

Mais même si le brun ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase, ça n'empêcha pas sa gorge se nouer à chaque provocation de la part de Draco. En effet, il avait beau dire ! Même si Lucius et lui avaient quelques différents, il restait son futur beau-père ! Et... au fond de lui, le brun espérait toujours qu'ils finiraient par... faire une sorte de trêve tous les deux ! Parce que bonjour l'ambiance des dîners en famille s'ils ne parvenaient pas à un accord !

Narcissa dut s'apercevoir de sa petite mine au fil des horreurs que Draco débitait car, quelques minutes plus tard, elle décida qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ceci. Elle se détourna donc de son mari au bord de l'apoplexie et se tourna vers son fils.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Moui...

_ Tu peux arrêter tes bêtises et nous dire à quoi ressemble vraiment ta vie avec _Harrison_ ?

_ Comment est _vraiment_ sa vie ? interrogea Lucius en sortant brusquement de sa torpeur.

_ Voyons chéri, lui dit Narcissa en se tournant vers lui, tu ne peux pas croire que Draco a vraiment épousé un tel homme !

_ Euh non je... Forcément je euhm..., bafouilla Lucius, un peu gêné de s'être fait avoir si facilement mais soulagé d'apprendre que tout ceci n'était qu'une farce.

_ Alors ? fit Narcissa en se tournant vers son fils. Dis-moi... combien d'enfants as-tu vraiment, par exemple ?

_ ... Sept, consentit finalement à lui répondre Draco.

_ Drake, on a dit qu'on arrêtait de jouer à ce petit jeu...

_ Je sais, dit tranquillement l'Héritier Malfoy avec un sourire malicieux. La réponse reste sept. »

Comprenant petit à petit que son fils ne plaisantait pas, les yeux de la belle blonde s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

« _Sept_ ? manqua de s'étouffer Lucius.

_ _Sept_ ? répéta Narcissa, incrédule.

_ **Sept** ?! s'étonna la moitié des convives.

_ Sept, confirma Draco.

_ Enfin, bientôt huit, le corrigea Gabriel.

_ Voir neuf. Papa est enceint, expliqua James.

_ _Vraiment_ ? s'étrangla Lucius.

_ Vraiment ? s'étonna Narcissa.

_ **Vraiment** ?! s'exclama la moitié des convives.

_ C'est faux ! le contredit Draco. Je ne l'aurais jamais permis ! »

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Gabriel se pencha vers sa grand-mère.

« Père a bien dit la vérité à propos d'une chose, dit-il, il ne peut _absolument rien_ refuser à Papa.

_ Et comme Papa voulait un autre enfant..., poursuivit James.

_ Il est certain qu'il est enceint en ce moment, termina Gabriel.

_ C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! grommela Draco. »

Narcissa préféra ne pas argumenter mais son sourire s'agrandit néanmoins.

« Enceint ou non, je suppose que c'est lui qui a porté tous vos enfants et non toi, n'est-ce pas ?

_ J'ai quand même porté notre fille cadette ! opposa le blond.

_ Donc tu as porté _un_ de vos enfants et Harrison en a porté _six_ ?

_ Merlin soit loué ! s'exclama Lucius, soulagé.

_ Noterai-je une pointe de _reproche_ dans ta voix ? demanda Draco à sa mère sans prendre en compte l'intervention de son père.

_ Six enfants, c'est beaucoup pour un homme.

_ C'est _lui_ qui a voulu une famille nombreuse ! se justifia Draco. Et après la naissance de notre fille cadette, c'est _lui_ qui refuse toujours que je retente l'expérience !

_ Vraiment ? s'étonna Narcissa. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que l'emmerdeur de premier devint encore plus emmerdant ? se moqua Ron à mi-voix.

_ Pas tout à fait, le corrigea Gabriel alors que Draco fusillait lestement Ron du regard. Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que Père est devenu un médicomage expert en potion dans le futur. Il voyage donc souvent, à la recherche de plantes pour créer de nouveaux remèdes. Quand il en était encore à... la fin de son deuxième trimestre, il a reçu une information sur une plante très rare avec de grands pouvoirs. Au début, comme elle se trouvait dans un coin vraiment paumé, Papa avait refusé _catégoriquement_ qu'il y aille mais Père n'a pas voulu céder parce qu'il n'avait que jusqu'à sa fleuraison pour la cueillir. Finalement, Papa a accepté qu'il parte à la condition que Severus l'accompagne, qu'il fasse très attention et qu'il donne régulièrement des nouvelles.

» Au début, tout se passait bien et puis... alors qu'il était en plein milieu de son dernier trimestre il... a arrêté toute communication. Papa n'arrivait plus à le joindre ni lui, ni Severus. Inutile de te dire qu'il était _mort_ d'inquiétude - sans parler que Lily, James et moi, on était encore des minis pousses et que notre Père nous manquait !

» Quelques jours plus tard, Severus a réapparu mais pas notre Père... Donc, forcément, notre Papa paniquait encore plus ! Finalement, en ouvrant la Gazette du Sorcier un matin, il a pu lire en première page que Père avait mis au point un nouveau remède contre je-ne-sais-plus quelle maladie ! Evidemment, Papa était furieux d'apprendre, par la Gazette, que Père était de retour et qu'il n'ait pas eu le bon sens de le lui annoncer lui-même ! La seule chose qui l'a empêché de lui remonter sévèrement les bretelles, c'est parce que Père a accouché à peine quelques heures après qu'il soit allé le voir ! Après ça, Papa n'a plus voulu prendre le risque que ce genre d'incident se reproduise... »

Un silence suivit les propos de Gabriel. Silence que Harry rompit :

« _Tu as fait **quoi**_ ? rugit-il, les yeux exorbités. »

Se sentant brusquement tout petit devant la colère de sa moitié, Draco se tassa comme il put dans son siège. Pour ne rien arranger, il reçut une petite tape de la part de sa mère ainsi qu'un regard plein de remontrances silencieuses.

« _Quoi_ ? geignit le blond.

_ Tu es parti pendant plusieurs mois, alors que tu étais enceint, et tu as laissé ton mari et tes trois enfants sans nouvelle ?! s'indigna Narcissa. »

Ne savant trop quoi dire, Draco haussa les épaules.

« C'était une fleur super importante..., tenta-t-il de justifier. »

Narcissa secoua sa tête de droite à gauche avec une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage alors que Harry faisait manifestement de son mieux pour ne pas exploser ici-même. Cependant, Draco pouvait très clairement lire dans son regard qu'il n'en n'avait pas fini avec lui...

En ayant finalement marre d'être la cible de plusieurs paires de yeux furibonds, Draco changea de sujet :

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-il, je sais que j'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur en Harrison parce que nous... nous avons le Lien... »

Oubliant instantanément la bourde de son fils à l'entente de ces mots, le visage de Narcissa s'illumina. Même Lucius semblait agréablement surpris.

« Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

_ Vraiment, confirma Draco.

_ Je trouve que vous avez une très belle manière de trouver votre âme-sœur, commenta Isabella. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que ce soit un événement plutôt rare étant donné que vous considérez ça comme une... _anomalie_. Ce n'est pas censé arriver, si ?

_ Non, confirma Draco. Mais Harrison a une certaine tendance pour... collecter les facteurs... peu communs... Mais bon, c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime autant...

_ Vous savez, chez les veelas, pour trouver son âme-sœur...

_ Maman ! l'interrompit aussitôt Blaise, sentant que la situation n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer.

_ Oui~ ? minauda la vélane en se tournant vers lui.

_ Tu te rappelles de la conversation qu'on a eu hier ?

_ … Vaguement, répondit Isabella après un temps de réflexion. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que tu t'arrêtes là. »

Isabella ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard suppliant de son fils réussir à la convaincre de ne pas insister. Néanmoins, elle se pencha vers Ron et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille qui le fit aussitôt rougir.

« _Non_, tu ne vas pas lui en parler ! lui souffla Blaise à voix basse. »

Isabella ne répondit rien mais Blaise put sans problème déchiffrer l'éclatant sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres : essaye de m'en empêcher.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard apeuré de Ron. Le pauvre. Pour quelqu'un de plutôt pudique, il était vraiment mal tombé avec Isabella...

Le brun reporta ensuite son attention sur sa moitié, qui avait pris place aux côtés de Blaise, et il fut aussitôt parcouru par un frisson glacé. Effectivement, il connaissait suffisamment cette dernière pour reconnaître le regard vide qu'elle arborait en ce moment. Et ce regard lui apprenait clairement que, même s'il ne savait pas comment les veelas s'y prenaient pour trouver leur âme-sœur, Draco allait se faire une _joie_ de le lui expliquer en détail !

Harry sentit un second frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand un sourire plus que lubrique étira les lèvres de son blond. Oui, il était sûr qu'il allait _tout_ savoir sur le sujet... et que son cul allait s'en souvenir...

Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir las. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de tomber amoureux d'un obsédé pareil !

« … en tous les cas, disait Isabella quand Harry sortit de ses pensées, je suis sûr que Ronald est intéressé, n'est-ce pas Ronald ?

_ Euh... je... Oui... Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit timidement le rouquin, coupant son petit-ami dans sa lancée pour rabrouer sa mère. Mais vous... vous pouvez m'appeler Ron.

_ Je sais, dit simplement la velane alors qu'un sourire indéchiffrable étirait le coin de ses lèvres.

_ Maman, soupira Blaise, tu te souviens de l'autre conversation qu'on a eu hier soir ?

_ Mmm..., feignit Isabella. À propos d'être plus explicite ?

_ Oui... Enfin pas _ce_ genre d'explicite ! se corrigea précipitamment Blaise alors que son petit-ami devenait rouge pivoine et qu'il faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

_ Tu connais d'autres genres d'explicite ? le taquina Draco. »

La mâchoire crispée, Blaise posa sur son ami un regard furieux.

« Dray, dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne fourrerais pas ton pain au fond de ta gorge et ne t'étoufferais pas avec, hein ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Mais je t'en prie, minauda-t-il. »

Fusillant une dernière fois son soit-disant meilleur ami du regard, Blaise préféra ensuite reporter son attention sur la conversation animée que sa mère venait d'entamer avec son futur beau-fils et qui commençait par ''Tu sais, quand Blaise était petit...". Ron fut vraiment _passionné_ par les dires de la velane - même si Blaise essaya vainement de la faire taire. Ensuite, comme Draco était plié en deux, Narcissa décida qu'il était temps qu'elle commence à son tour une conversation débutant par "Quand Draco était petit..." que Harry trouva fort intéressante. A la suite de ça, comme il était plutôt injuste que Blaise et Draco soient les seuls à rougir des exploits qu'ils avaient accompli étant petits, les conversations fusèrent. Les convives eurent donc le droit à des "Quand Ron était petit...", des "Quand Seamus était petit..." et même des "Quand Narcissa était petite..." de la part de Sirius. Ce à quoi bien sûr, Narcissa répondit par un "Quand Sirius était petit...".

L'ambiance était donc très détendue et les uns et les autres continuèrent d'apprendre à se connaître et surtout à connaitre la vie future de leurs enfants, même si Goyle, Pansy et Ginny restaient bouche cousue – malgré les nombreuses sollicitations.

Mais, plus le temps passait, plus Sirius se sentait mis de côté. À chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en savoir plus à propos du mari de Harry, ce dernier devenait... bizarre et il éludait sa question. Il était clair que quelque chose le rendait mal-à-l'aise et Sirius se sentait presque _offensé_ que son filleul ne lui fasse pas suffisamment confiance avec... peu importe la chose tellement énorme à propos de son mari qu'il essayait de lui cacher à tout prix !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe 'Ry ? lui demanda-t-il finalement à mi-voix alors qu'il venait d'essuyer un énième échec.

_ Mais euh... rien..., balbutia rapidement le Lion.

_ 'Ry, je ne te connais peut-être que depuis quelques années mais c'est amplement suffisant pour que je puisse savoir que tu me caches pas mal de choses depuis mon arrivée ! Et mon petit doigt me dit que ça a un rapport avec ton futur mari !

_ Euhm... non je... »

Un soupir excédé franchit les lèvres de Sirius et coupa Harry dans sa pathétique tentative pour se justifier.

« Harry, _stop_ ! Dès que je te demande de me parler précisément de ton mari tu deviens tout... _bizarre_ ! Il est évident que tu me caches des choses et, crois-moi, ça me vexe de plus en plus. C'est quoi ce secret qui l'entoure à la fin, hein ? Quel est ce grand tabou qui te fait supposer que je n'accepterai pas celui que tu aimes ? »

L'ex-détenu avait élevé la voix et à présent, plusieurs des convives avaient reporté leur attention sur eux, mais Sirius s'en fichait.

« Je... non je...

_ Juste... _aies confiance en moi_ ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche afin de nier une nouvelle fois, mais quand son regard se plongea dans celui, rempli d'incompréhension, de son parrain, il rendit les armes.

Il se tourna ainsi discrètement vers Draco afin d'obtenir son accord et son blond ne tarda pas à lui sourire afin de le lui donner. Même Narcissa et Remus lui adressèrent un regard encourageant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et respirant un bon coup, Harry se tourna ensuite vers son parrain.

« Tu as raison, lui dit-il. Je te cache des choses à propos de mon futur mari parce que... parce que je suis sûr que tu ne le prendras pas si bien que ça...

_ Harry, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ça, non ?

_ Oui, mais je...

_ Comment peux-tu être si sûr de ma réaction ?

_ Parce que tu le connais ! lui répondit Harry. Tu connais mon futur mari.

_ Je... le connais ? s'étonna Sirius.

_ Oui. Et tu... tu ne l'apprécies pas... »

Sirius restant silencieux pendant un moment et il se creusa la tête pour trouver par lui-même qui pouvait être le futur mari de son filleul ; mais il ne voyait vraiment pas de qui il pouvait s'agir ! Qui pouvait faire stresser Harry à ce point ?

« Dis-moi, Harry, l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix douce.

_ Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir ? insista Harry.

_ Certain ! Dis-moi. »

Le Lion prit une profonde respiration.

« C'est Draco, avoua-t-il en un souffle.

_ … Draco ? s'étonna l'ex-détenu. Tu veux dire que... tu me fais tout un chichi parce que ton futur mari porte le même nom que Malfoy junior, c'est ça ? essaya-t-il de se rassurer »

Mais le sourire de Sirius s'effaça devant tout le sérieux qui se reflétait du visage de son filleul.

« Mon futur mari n'a pas le même nom que Draco Malfoy, le corrigea-t-il lentement. Mon futur mari... _est_ Draco Malfoy... »

A ces mots, un lourd silence s'abattit dans la salle. Sirius et Lucius eurent la même réaction : leur teint devint livide, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et sortirent de leurs orbites, leur bouche s'assécha et les traits de leur visage se tordirent dans l'horreur.

« _**Quoi**_ ?! rugit finalement Lucius, alors que ses yeux s'injectaient de sang.

_ Je t'avais bien dit que tout le monde appelait mon futur mari Harry~, le nargua Draco avec un sourire sur les lèvres. »

Mais sa petite boutade ne fit qu'agacer son père encore plus.

Sous le choc, Sirius regarda son filleul, complètement perdu.

« Tu... tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? bafouilla-t-il. »

Harry ne put que hocher négativement la tête.

« Tu... tu plaisantes..., répéta-t-il sans trop y croire. Tu dois plaisanter tu... Tu le détestes !

_ … Tais, le corrigea Harry. Je le détestais. Mais maintenant...

_ Attends une minute tu... vous... vous êtes _**déjà**_ ensemble ? s'étrangla Sirius.

_ Et oui ! confirma joyeusement Draco. On dort déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je m'enfonce régulièrement dans son arrière-train super étroit ! »

Harry crut que son parrain aller régurgiter son repas et il fusilla lestement du regard son petit-ami pour cette provocation.

Ledit petit-ami se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais tout de ton corps et de tes points sensibles et que...

_ _**Dray**_ ! le rabroua Harry.

_ Quoi ? »

Abandonnant l'idée de raisonner sa moitié, Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec lassitude. Mais il sursauta et un frisson glacé traversa son échine quand il s'aperçut du regard noir, perçant et furieux que Lucius avait posé sur lui.

« _**Qu'as-tu fait à mon fils**_ !? rugit-il.

_ Q... Quoi ? bafouilla Harry.

_ **Que lui as-tu fait** ?! répéta Lucius. **Quel piège lui as-tu tendu pour **_**l'obliger**_** à se marier avec **_**toi **_!?

_ L'_obliger_ ? répéta Harry, incrédule. Mais je ne l'ai pas...

_ Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! s'esclaffa Sirius. Tu crois que c'est _Harry_ qui l'a piégé ? Les coups tordus ressemblent plus à votre famille, Malfoy ! Alors c'est plutôt à _ton_ fils qu'il faut poser la question !

_ _**Mon**_ fils ?! s'étrangla Lucius. Par **pitié**, mon fils à _tout_ pour lui ! Alors pourquoi il irait s'enticher de _Potter_ ?

_ C'est plutôt Harry qui n'a rien à faire avec ton fils... ! Je ne sais pas quel est votre plan tordu et si ça a un rapport avec la guerre mais...

_ Notre plan tordu ? Plutôt votre plan tordu ! Vous... »

Exaspéré, Harry préféra se désintéresser de la dispute des deux hommes. Son regard se posa ainsi sur son petit-ami, qui semblait des plus amusé et qui lui sourit malicieusement. Puis son regard se posa sur Remus qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant dont Harry comprit aussitôt le sens : d'abord la phase ''je n'accepterai jamais que Harry se marie avec lui'' et, un jour ou l'autre, il en arriverait forcément à la phase ''acceptation du mariage''.

Un petit soupir las franchit la barrière des lèvres du brun. Il espérait que cette phase arrive rapidement...

HPDMHPDM

« Ron, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

_ Oui, oui maman, confirma le roux. Je t'écoute. »

Finalement, Sirius et Lucius s'étaient crêpés le chignon pendant un long moment avant que, passablement sur les nerfs et toujours sûr à 100% que leur protégé respectif s'était fait piéger, ils étaient finalement sortis de table, furibonds et les autres convives n'avaient pas tardé à suivre leur exemple.

Bien sûr, Ron avait quitté la table au bras de sa belle-mère mais, quand ils étaient passés près de Molly, cette dernière les avait arrêtés. Elle avait adressé un sourire crispé à Isabella et avait déclaré vouloir un petit moment seule avec son fils. Isabella lui avait alors rendu un sourire tout aussi crispé avant de souffler à Ron un ''A plus tard, _Dove_'', qui avait aussitôt libéré le roux d'un immense poids et qui lui avait collé un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Après ça, la velane l'avait tendrement serré dans ses bras puis, ayant reconnu Killian au loin, elle s'était éloignée, laissant son beau-fils, toujours béat, seul avec sa mère.

Bien sûr, ce ''_Dove_'' qui avait mis le Lion sur un tel nuage piqua aussitôt la curiosité de Molly qui voulut en savoir plus à ce propos, mais son fils resta muet comme une carpe. Molly avait ensuite essayé d'engager la conversation sur d'autres sujets mais Ron restait dans les nuages. Et pour cause : même s'il était à présent certain que sa belle-mère l'appréciait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles que Malfoy et elle avaient dites à propos de la sexualité ainsi qu'à ce qu'il devait faire concernant Blaise pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à faire passer leur... _intimité_ à un tout autre niveau ; parce que peu importe ce qu'Isabella et Malfoy avaient pu dire pendant le dîner, le Lion était toujours prêt à passer le cap ! Mais il ne savait pas encore comment le faire comprendre à sa moitié... Il était conscient que le plus simple serait de tout simplement le lui dire clairement mais pour le moment, il était incapable d'aborder le sujet avec lui, en ayant ses magnifiques yeux miels brûlant posés sur lui, sans se sentir tout chose, se mettre à bafouiller pitoyablement, rougir comme une pucelle, avoir affreusement chaud... En bref, devenir complètement pathétique. Et il doutait vraiment qu'être pathétique soit excitant. Le plus simple serait que son copain lui saute dessus et que lui ne fasse rien pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Donc maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était d'attirer Blaise dans un coin tranquille et de le chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir !

Autre problème : même s'il savait que la fouine lui avait raconté des tas de conneries, Blaise lui avait avoué avoir essayé... _certaines choses_ avec ses précédentes conquêtes. Et pour le moment, le roux n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à tes tenter alors il ne savait pas trop comment...

« Non, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! le contredit Molly.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? bafouilla Ron en sortant de ses pensées. Euh... Si, si, je t'écoutes.

_ _**Non**_, tu ne m'écoutes pas ! répéta Molly. Tu es dans la lune depuis... depuis pratiquement le moment où tu nous a vus !

_ Maman je... c'est rien...

_ Non, ce n'est pas rien ! Tu sembles tout le temps mal-à-l'aise, sur les nerfs, dans la lune et, pire que tout, tu ne fais que me cacher des choses ! D'abord que tu ne t'es pas marié avec Hermione, puis que tu t'es marié avec un homme et je sais que ce n'est pas tout ! Et pourquoi, hein ? Je ne comprends vraiment pourquoi tu as choisi de me dire tous ces mensonges ! Tu me connais pourtant ! Rien de tout ça ne m'aurait déranger ! Rien de tout ça ne justifie tes mensonges... !

_ Maman...

_ Et j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe. _Sans_ me mentir... ! Je sens bien qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis la rentrée et j'aimerais bien que tu m'éclaires sur ce sujet. Pour commencer, tu pourrais me dire ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione !

_ Avec Hermione ? répéta Ron.

_ Je sais que vous vous êtes séparés mais... vous étiez si _complices_ avant ! Vous vous entendiez à merveille, vous étiez les meilleurs amis ! Mais à présent, vous vous parlez peu – vous vous évitez même –, vous êtes mal-à-l'aise en la présence l'un de l'autre et il est plus qu'évident que Hermione s'en veut beaucoup à propos de... _quelque chose_... ! Je connais bien Hermione et je ne vois pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de si terrible pour...

_ Maman ! la coupa Ron sur un ton las. Ce qui s'est passé entre Hermione et moi ne regarde que nous et... je ne compte pas t'en parler. »

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle la referma avant qu'un son ne puisse franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et elle s'arrêta dans ses pas. De nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, Ron mit quelques secondes pour s'en rendre compte et revenir vers elle.

« Vous vous entendiez si bien..., se lamenta-t-elle d'une voix triste.

_ Maman, s'il-te-plaît...

_ Très bien, je n'en parlerai pas... Mais je veux quand même que tu me dises la vérité à propos de la raison des mensonges que tu ne cesses de me raconter. Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux quand je te demande de me parler de ton mari ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'_Isabella_ te colle autant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te raconte pour te mettre dans un tel état ? Que me caches-tu à la fin ?!

_ … »

Ne sachant comment réagir face à la confrontation de sa mère, Ron ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois de suite sans trouver quoi lui répondre. Elle avait l'air tellement perdu et avide de réponses... ! Et il était vrai qu'elle en méritait bien quelques unes ! Même si elle ne portait pas Isabella dans son cœur, elle n'allait pas repousser Blaise pour autant, si ?

Le cerveau tournant à 100 à l'heure, un tumulte de pensées s'entremêlaient dans sa tête, le laissant de plus en plus confus. Le cœur battant à la chamade, Ron porta un regard un peu perdu au loin et se faisant, il aperçut Blaise dans son champ de vision. Dès qu'il le vit, une bouffée de calme l'envahi et tout devint très clair dans sa tête : il l'aimait. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus, il l'aimait. Quelque soit la relation qu'avait sa mère et sa belle-mère, Blaise restait l'homme de sa vie. Il l'aimait par dessus tout et rien de ce que sa mère pouvait penser ne changera ce fait alors...

Ron réussi à capter l'attention de sa moitié et il lui fit discrètement signe de se rapprocher. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur sa mère et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu as raison, dit-il en un souffle. Je... Je ne suis pas complètement honnête avec toi concernant la personne que je vais épouser parce que... parce que... parce que j'ai un peu peur de ta réaction... Un peu comme Harry avait peur de la réaction de Sirius...

_ Je... Je le connais ? interrogea Molly.

_ Oui. Enfin, non pas vraiment. Tu sais qui il est mais... tu ne le connais pas personnellement...

_ Et... vous... vous sortez déjà ensemble ? »

Ron ne répondit pas mais ses joues roses le firent pour lui.

« Ron, tu peux tout me dire ! lui assura Molly. Je... donne-moi juste l'occasion de...

_ Je sais, la coupa Ron. »

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Blaise arriva à leur niveau. Il adressa un sourire tendu à Molly qui, ne s'attendant pas à le voir, lui adressa un regard surpris.

Stressé, Ron reprit une profonde inspiration, prit son courage à deux mains, se répéta longuement que sa mère était une personne ouverte et tolérante et que tout allait bien se passer et...

« Maman, je te présente mon actuel petit-ami et mon futur mari, Blaise, dit-il d'une seule traite. C'est pour cette raison qu'Isabella veut tant apprendre à me connaitre et que je suis si content de savoir qu'elle m'apprécie ! »

Molly ne réagit pas immédiatement suite à l'aveu de son fils et les secondes suivantes parurent durer une éternité pour Ron. Vraisemblablement très surprise, Molly semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans y arriver. Un peu mal-à-l'aise, elle gigota un moment sur ses pieds et son visage se tordit dans une petite grimace.

L'attende fut insupportable pour Ron. Il s'était tellement répété que tout irait bien et que sa mère accepterait son choix que, dans sa tête, il était quasiment persuadé qu'elle allait accueillir la nouvelle avec un sourire et prendre Blaise dans ses bras – comme elle le faisait toujours. Au lieu de ça, sa mère restait silencieuse avec sa drôle de... _grimace_ sur le visage.

« _Oh_, fit-elle finalement.

_ _**Oh**_ ? répéta Ron, incrédule. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Oh ? »

Molly posa sur lui un regard d'excuse et elle tenta de dire quelque chose mais sans résultat, ce qui atterra son fils.

« Maman ! la rabroua-t-il.

_ Écoute Ron, – _elle se tourna ensuite vers Blaise_ – et je ne veux pas te vexer, hein, mais... je dois dire que je suis un peu perdue...

_ Un peu perdue ? répéta Ron.

_ Il y a quelques mois de ça, tu étais fou amoureux d'une jeune femme que je connais depuis des années ! Je sais qu'elle est sérieuse, gentille, attentionnée, courageuse... Je connais ses valeurs, je sais comment elle voit la vie et... à présent tu... sors avec... avec... avec un... _play-boy_, sans vouloir t'offenser en aucune manière, Blaise !

_ _Maman_ ! s'insurgea immédiatement Ron.

_ Je ne veux surtout pas te blesser, Blaise ! répéta aussitôt Molly.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal, la rassura Blaise.

_ Maman !

_ Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne vois pas vraiment ce que Blaise et Hermione ont en commun ! expliqua Molly. De ce fait, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu l'as choisi, lui, puisque au première abord, il ne correspond pas à... ton _genre_...

_ Mon _genre_ ? répéta Ron. Je suis, en tout et pour tout, sorti avec deux filles : Hermione et Lavande, alors je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisamment pour que tu puisses me définir un... _genre_ !

_ Tu es sorti avec Lavande ? s'étonna Molly.

_ Et puis tu ne connais absolument pas Blaise ! reprit Ron sans prendre en compte l'intervention de sa mère. Si tu le connaissais, tu saurais qu'il est tout aussi sérieux, gentil, attentionné et courageux que Hermione !

_ Ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiète, intervint Blaise, les yeux plongés dans ceux de sa belle-mère.

_ En effet, non, confirma Molly.

_ … Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? demanda Ron alors que son petit-ami et sa mère restaient silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux.

_ Ce qui inquiète ta mère, répondit Blaise en se tournant vers lui, c'est plus mon côté... play-boy.

_ Tu penses que Blaise va me _tromper_ ?! s'indigna Ron en fusillant sa mère du regard.

_ Mais non ! le corrigea Molly. Enfin...

_ _Enfin_ ?! »

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle la referma avant même d'avoir dit un mot. Elle sentant bien que Blaise était un sujet sensible pour son fils et qu'il ne tolérait aucune critique envers sa moitié. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle entrait sur un terrain miné, Molly déglutit faiblement et elle prit soin de choisir sagement les mots qu'elle allait prononcer.

Finalement, elle se tourna vers Blaise – qui semblait comprendre sa position et être nettement moins sensible.

« Si je peux me permettre, dit-elle poliment, tu as... connu pas mal de personnes, non ?

_ C'est exact.

_ Et... avec combien as-tu eu une relation sérieuse ?

_ … Aucun, avoua le basané.

_ _Maman_ !

_ Ron, intervint Blaise d'une voix douce, ta mère craint simplement, à juste titre, que je ne sois pas aussi sérieux que Hermione – ou même Lavande – dans ma relation avec toi. Que je sois toujours plutôt... _volage_ et que je te fasse finalement souffrir.

_ Exactement, confirma Molly alors que Blaise lui adressait un sourire compréhensif.

_ Mais...

_ Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'il y a une différence _majeure_ entre toi et mes précédentes conquêtes : contrairement à elles, je suis amoureux de toi, dit Blaise, les yeux plongés dans ceux de sa belle-mère. Alors je suis bien déterminé à ne pas tout foirer.

_ … Bonne réponse, commenta Molly avec un petit sourire. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je connais très bien Hermione, mais je ne te connais pas toi. Tout ce que je sais – ou bien que je crois savoir – c'est ce que Ron m'a dit...

_ Je ne le connaissais même pas quand je parlais te lui ! intervint Ron. »

Molly poussa un petit soupir excédé.

« Peux-tu arrêter de me couper la parole et me laisser parler ?

_ …

_ Merci. Je disais donc que tout ce que je sais – ou bien que je crois savoir – c'est ce que Ron m'a dit ou bien ce qui provient des dîners.

_ Ce n'est absolument pas représentatif ! s'exclama Ron. Blaise n'est pas comme sa mère et Malfoy dit des tas de trucs exagérés juste pour m'emmerder et me faire peur ! »

Lasse, Molly posa un regard excédé sur son fils.

« Elle le sait, intervint Blaise avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

_ Merci Blaise, lui dit Molly avant de se retourner vers son fils. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois vraiment que je jugerai mal l'homme que tu aimes tout simplement parce que j'ai quelques... différents avec sa mère, si ?

_ …

_ La seule chose dont je suis sûre pour le moment, c'est que tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup... Assez pour le défendre bec et ongle aussi fermement que sa mère. Et ça me suffit pour savoir qu'effectivement, tu ne le connaissais pas quand tu me parlais de lui. Mais pour te donner ma bénédiction, il fait que je fasse ce qu'Isabella fait avec toi depuis maintenant plusieurs jours : je dois faire connaissance avec lui. »

Elle adressa ensuite un sourire à Blaise qui le lui rendit.

« Et je suis sûr qu'une fois que je le connaîtrais aussi bien que tu le connais, je l'accueillerai à bras ouvert. Ma réponse te convient ? demanda-t-elle à Ron. »

Un peu honteux d'avoir douter de la réaction de sa mère, le rouquin eut la décence de rougir tandis qu'il acquiesçait.

« Nous pouvons même commencer dès maintenant ! reprit Molly en reportant son attention sur son beau-fils. Qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Je suis d'accord, confirma Blaise. »

Molly se tournant ensuite vers son fils.

« Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous excuser...

_ Vous... tous seuls ? s'enquit Ron.

_ Je pense que Blaise est amplement capable de se dérouiller seul avec sa belle-mère, lui dit Molly avec un léger sourire.

_ Mais... »

Sans laisser à son fils le temps de finir sa phrase, Molly attrapa Blaise par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart alors que le rythme cardiaque de Ron s'accélérait sous le stress. Merlin qu'il espérait que tout se passerait bien ! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'inquiéter plus à ce sujet, une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

« Salut Harry ! s'exclama-t-il quand il se retourna.

_ 'lut ! Pourquoi cette tête si inquiète ? s'enquit aussitôt le brun. »

Ron poussa un profond soupir.

« J'ai dit la vérité à ma mère moi aussi ! déclara-t-il.

_ Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma Harry. C'est super ! »

Mais le sourire du brun s'effaça en notant l'air vraiment stressé de son ami.

« Ça c'est si mal passé que ça ? s'enquit-il.

_ Non, non ! Pas du tout ! le corrigea Ron. Ma mère... est d'accord avec ma relation avec Blaise mais... forcément elle veut apprendre à le connaitre !

_ Et... c'est une mauvaise chose ?

_ Non mais... ils sont seuls tous les deux... »

Comprenant ce qui inquiétait son ami à ce point, Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça va _bien_ se passer, Ron ! s'exaspéra-t-il. Blaise est génial je te rappelle. Ta mère va l'adorer ! »

Ron fit la moue.

« J'espère bien..., souffla-t-il. Oh, tu ne sais pas le meilleur ! ajouta-t-il alors que son visage s'illuminait.

_ Quoi ?

_ Isabella m'aime bien !

_ _Vraiment_ ? s'exclama Harry.

_ Oui. Tu as devant toi "_Dove_" !

_ Ah bah tu vois ! Blaise te l'avait bien dit...!

_ Je sais..., marmonna Ron. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est comme ça que je suis : je stress jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini, peu importe ce qu'on me dit... Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Sirius ? »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de soupirer.

« Toujours persuadé que je suis sous l'emprise d'un sort ! Enfin, je m'y attendais... Et à propos de Marcus, au fait, il t'apprécie, lui ?

_ Mmm, je pense que oui... On ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble parce que Isabella m'accapare en grande partie, mais la dernière fois il m'a dit qu'il était content de voir que je rendais Blaise aussi heureux !

_ Tu as 2/2 concernant les parents alors ! C'est super !

_ Ouais ! On peut dire que c'était une bonne journée ! renchérit Ron.

_ Mmm, j'ai particulièrement aimé la fin du dîner moi, commenta Harry.

_ Moi aussi ! Surtout la partie sur "Blaise et Malfoy prenant leur bain ensemble quand ils étaient petits parce que Nott leur avait raconté des histoires à propos du _monstre de la salle de bain_"...! pouffa le rouquin.

_ Toi non plus tu ne vas jamais lâcher ton petit-ami avec ça, hein ?

_ Jamais ! confirma Ron.

_ Tu sais ce que j'ai aimé d'autre ? poursuivit Harry. La partie sur "Ron et les petits pois"...

_ Oh _pitié_ ! gémit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était le moment le plus embarrassant de tout le dîner !

_ Mmm, j'ai bien aimé moi. C'était marrant !

_ _Arrêtes_ ! La seule raison pour laquelle tu as aimé la totalité du dîner c'est parce que personne n'a rien dit sur "Quand Harry était petit..." ! ronchonna Ron. Oh, pardon, je... je ne voulais pas..., se reprit-il immédiatement quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, alors que son teint palissait à vue d'œil.

_ Oh, non, non, ce n'est pas grave ! le rassura Harry. Je... Ça ne m'a pas rendu triste ! Enfin, un peu c'est vrai mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé toutes ces anecdotes ! Et tu sais ce qui me rend encore plus heureux : le fait que dans quelques années, j'aurais autant d'anecdotes embarrassantes à raconter à propos de mes enfants ! »

Ron sourit.

« C'est vrai, souffla-t-il. Bon, je suppose que je devrais parler de tout ça à mon père, maintenant.

_ Hum, bonne chance avec ça ! Comment crois-tu qu'il va le prendre ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop... Il a toujours très bien accueilli les petits-amis de Charlie, contrairement à ma mère, il n'avait pas déjà imaginé toute ma vie avec Hermione et de toute évidence, il est _fan_ d'Isabella ! Donc... on peut dire que j'ai toutes mes chances ! Où tu comptes aller, toi ?

_ Euh... je... je dois passer voir quelqu'un, répondit précipitamment Harry.

_ Ah okay... Bon, on se voit plus tard alors ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Ron lui adressa un geste de la main avant de s'éloigner, laissant Harry seul. Alors que le brun regardait son ami s'éloigner, il sentit son cœur se serrer d'appréhension dans sa poitrine.

Bon, comme on disait, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Sur ces derniers mots d'encouragement, Harry s'engagea dans la direction opposée.

HPDMHPDM

« … et ensuite j'ai couru vers toi et je me suis jeté dans tes bras ! Encore heureux que j'étais petit parce que sinon je t'aurais fait tomber ! »

Un large sourire étira les lèvres d'Isabella.

« Petit ou pas, tu es tellement fin que je doute que tu sois en mesure de me renverser, se moqua-t-elle. »

Vexé, Killian plissa son nez et adressa un regard désapprobateur à sa grand-mère mais il ne résista pas longtemps face au petit sourire de la velane qui se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de son petit-fils.

« Quoi ? finit-il par s'enquérir.

_ Tu es vraiment un magnifique jeune homme, répondit-elle en un souffle.

_ J'ai eu de très bons gênes, rétorqua le métisse.

_ Mmm... Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment Christopher peut te résister...

_ Nana... Et puis d'abord, comment tu... »

Le regard et la petite moue mystérieuse de sa grand-mère suffirent pour répondre à sa question. La velane savait, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait un incroyable don pour toujours tout deviner.

« En plus, j'aurais cru que sa partie lycanthrope aurait au moins été quelque peu troublée par ta partie velane, même si elle est endormie...

_ Nana, laisse tomber.

_ … Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen pour qu'on puisse réveiller ton sang !

_ Non merci, Nana ! Je ne veux certainement pas que le... _veela docile_ en moi s'éveille ! Et puis de toute façon, la partie lycanthrope de Christopher est déjà amoureuse de James alors ce n'est pas ma partie veela qui va changer quelque chose. En plus j'ai fait mon deuil de Christopher il y a des années alors... »

Isabella ne fut pas particulièrement convaincue par ses propos mais elle n'insista pas.

« Tu sais..., reprit-elle. »

« Killian ! »

S'arrêtant dans leur pas, Killian et Isabella se retournèrent et Killian reconnut immédiatement Grégory, une pochette pleine à craquer sous le bras. Ces derniers temps, le Serdaigle semblait, lui aussi, aller un peu mieux. Il évitait toujours James comme la peste mais il était un peu plus ouvert avec ses amis et un peu moins aigri.

Dès qu'il arriva à leur hauteur, ses yeux se posèrent sur Isabella et il se troubla aussitôt. Ses joues devinrent aussi rouges que possible, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et ses mains devinrent moites.

« Euh... je... Euh... je... je..., bafouilla-t-il. »

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas en dire plus tant qu'il était face à la velane souriante, Killian s'excusa rapidement auprès de sa grand-mère, attrapa Grégory par le bras et l'attira à l'écart.

« P... Pardon, s'excusa le bleu et bronze une fois qu'il eut retrouver ses esprits. Je...

_ Tu as eu la réaction qu'on tous les hommes face à ma grand-mère, compléta Killian. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_ Ah oui, reprit Grégory alors que ses joues s'empourpraient légèrement. Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu avec toi précédemment. J'étais froid et méchant alors que tu te faisais simplement du soucis pour moi et...

_ Ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit Killian. Je... Ce n'était pas ton meilleur jour et puis Christopher est un peu pareil en ce moment alors...

_ Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. »

Killian sourit. Il était faible mais il suffit pour éclairer son visage et, à ce moment précis, Grégory ne put s'empêcher de le trouver particulièrement craquant et il se perdit quelque temps dans la contemplation de son visage.

« Oh ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite. J'ai failli oublier... »

Il ouvrit sa pochette, parvint de justesse à ne pas tout renverser, et il fouilla à l'intérieur avec une agilité étonnante. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il en sortit victorieusement une feuille, il referma sa pochette et reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis qui le regardait avec curiosité. À cet instant, l'aîné Thomas-Finnigan ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le visage curieux de Killian était aussi très mignon à regarder... Quand il se rendit compte de ses pensées, il fut gêné et ses joues prirent de nouveau une teinte rosée. Afin de cacher son embarra, il préféra détourner son regard et attirer l'attention de son interlocuteur sur la feuille qu'il tenait.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais, il y a quelques années, nos parents nous avaient emmenés dans un musé. Et... tu avais été particulièrement attiré par l'une des toiles mais on ne pouvait pas prendre de photos. Je... je sais que ça fait un moment maintenant et tu as probablement oublié mais...

_ _Oh_. _Merlin. _»

Les yeux écarquillés au maximum, une expression profondément surprise imprégnant chacun de ses traits, ce fut les seuls mots que le métisse put prononcer.

Incrédule, il se saisit de la feuille d'une main tremblante. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Sous ses yeux, il y avait la quasi _exacte_ réplication du tableau qui l'avait tant scotché plusieurs années plus tôt. Les mêmes formes, les mêmes couleurs, presque les mêmes sensations...

Les yeux du Serpentard brillaient de mille feux alors qu'il examinait chaque détail de la reproduction.

« Merci ! s'exclama vivement Killian en posant un regard pétillant sur Grégory. Merci, merci, merci ! »

Fou de joie, Killian se jeta au cou de son interlocuteur mais il se reprit rapidement en sentant Grégory se crisper contre lui.

« Oh, pardon ! s'excusa-t-il immédiatement en se décollant de lui.

_ Ce... ce n'est pas grave, bafouilla Grégory, les joues rouges au possible.

_ En tout cas merci.

_ Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. C'est une manière de me faire pardonner pour la manière dont je t'ai traité.

_ Tu... Tu as repris le dessin alors ? lui demanda Killian avec espoir.

_ N... Non je... Je... Ça fait un petit moment que je l'ai terminé mais je... je n'ai jamais vraiment trouvé le bon moment pour te le donner alors...

_ … Merci, dit encore une fois Killian. »

Le cadet Zabini-Weasley lui adressa ensuite un léger sourire et, une fois de plus, Grégory ne put s'empêcher de se perdre dans les traits du visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Un jour, promis, dit le mulâtre.

_ Hein ? fit Grégory en sortant de ses pensées.

_ Quand tu auras surmonté ton blocage, je poserai pour toi, si tu veux. De cette façon, tu pourras _enfin_ assouvir ton désir de me voir sur papier. »

Comprenant qu'il avait été pris sur le fait, les joues de Grégory s'enflammèrent vivement. Sa réaction fit sourire le Serpentard.

« Je... pardon je..., bafouilla le Serdaigle. Je... quand je trouve un modèle intéressant je... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le détailler...

_ Ce n'est pas grave. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment dans un silence un peu gêné avant que Grégory ne reprenne la parole.

« Bon, je suppose que tu ne devrais pas faire attendre ta grand-mère plus longtemps...

_ Mmm, merci encore pour le dessin !

_ Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. »

Après un dernier sourire, ils se séparèrent et Killian rejoignit sa grand-mère.

« Le... troisième prétendant de James, je suppose ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Comment tu... Enfin bref, oui, c'est bien lui.

_ Il est vraiment mignon, commenta Isabella.

_ Nana, il est amoureux de James ! lui rappela sévèrement Killian.

_ Je sais, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que je cherche à te caser avec le premier venu, je vais finir par me vexer.

_ Pour ça, il faudrait que tu arrêtes d'essayer de me caser avec le premier venu, rétorqua Killian. »

Isabella ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« S'il y a bien une personne avec qui j'essaye de te caser, ce n'est certainement pas avec un jeune homme déjà fou amoureux d'un autre, _Sweety_.

_ Et ce serait qui ?

_ … Que s'est-il passé avec le jeune homme blond comme les blés qui te dévore du regard dès que tu entres dans son champ de vision ?

_ Xavier ?

_ Je ne connais pas son prénom. Je sais juste qu'il se meurt d'amour pour toi et que tu feignes de ne t'apercevoir de rien... »

Killian poussa un petit soupir.

« On a essayé tous les deux, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, répondit-il.

_ … Mmm.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu lui as vraiment donné sa chance ? Ou l'as-tu simplement baladé suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir dire que tu lui as donné sa chance avant de rompre avec lui ?

_ … »

Le silence de son petit-fils fit soupirer la velane.

Elle s'arrêta ensuite dans ses pas, fit face à Killian et prit tendrement son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

« Killian, tu es un _magnifique_ jeune homme – je te l'ai déjà souvent répété –, tu es un ami extraordinaire – ça se voit par tout ce que tu fais pour Christopher, et tu as le cœur sur la main. Tu es une personne incroyable et tu mérites d'être heureux.

_ Pourquoi tout le monde est à ce point persuadé qu'il me faut absolument un petit-ami pour être heureux ! rechigna Killian en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa grand-mère.

_ Parce qu'il est plus qu'évident que tu meures d'envie de te plonger dans une relation ! La seule chose qui te retient c'est que, au fond de toi – peut-être très profondément –, tu espères toujours que Christopher se tournera vers toi.

_ Mais non ! objecta Killian.

_ Mais si ! C'est pour ça que tu bâcles toutes les belles relations que tu pourrais avoir et que tu ne fais quasiment rien d'autre que d'être au petit soin pour Christopher.

_ Je suis au petit soin pour Christopher parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami et qu'il va mal !

_ _Et_ parce que tu espères toujours qu'en restant coller à lui il finira par te voir autrement que comme son petit ange caramélisé... Et également parce que tu te sens coupable de ne pouvoir faire plus pour l'aider. »

Killian ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge avant qu'ils ne puissent sortir. Finalement, il renonça à ses explications et il resta silencieux.

Isabella lui prit alors tendrement par la main.

« Tu mérites d'être heureux. Arrêtes de t'accrocher à un faible – peut-être même inexistant – espoir que l'homme amoureux transi d'un autre depuis des années finira pas te voir.

_ Mais...

_ Killian, laisse-le partir. Laisse-le partir et laisse quelqu'un d'autre entrer ! Xavier, par exemple. Il est visiblement fou d'amour pour toi et je suis sûr qu'il fera tout son possible pour te rendre heureux. »

Le tête pleine, Killian ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Voyant son désarroi, Isabella lui adressa un tendre sourire et elle posa une main douce sur sa joue droite.

« Toi, plus que quiconque, mérite d'être heureux, Killian. Arrête de culpabiliser pour quelque chose qui n'est pas ta faute et qui est hors de ta portée. Arrête de te raccrocher à lui et laisse toi la chance d'être heureux. Laisse une vrai chance à Xavier. »

HPDMHPDM

Encore une fois, Sirius poussa un soupir las tout en se demandant ce qu'il fichait ici.

Une fois le dîner terminé, la première chose qu'il avait faite c'était de se ruer sur son filleul et de le mitrailler de question : est-ce qu'il se sentait bizarre ces derniers temps ? Est-ce que sa nourriture ou ses boissons n'avaient pas un goût altéré ? Était-il sûr qu'il n'avait été victime d'aucun sortilège ? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas une petite voix au fond de lui qui lui disait que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade ? Est-ce qu'il ne sentait pas que son soit disant sentiment d'amour pour l'Héritier Malfoy n'était qu'une façade et qu'au fond il sentait qu'il le détestait toujours ? Ne voyait-il pas toutes les raisons valables pour lesquelles les Malfoy auraient voulu l'avoir dans leur poche ?

À toutes ses questions, Harry s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel et de dire que le Serpentard ne l'avait pas manipulé et qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui de son plein gré. Il avait même accepté de se soumettre à quelques sortilèges pour le lui prouver !

Malgré tout, Sirius n'était pas convaincu. Son filleul le _haïssait_ encore quelques mois plus tôt ! Il n'était pas possible que son avis sur lui ait pu changer aussi rapidement !

Et à chaque fois qu'il remettait son choix en question, les yeux de Harry devenaient si... _triste__s_ ! C'était comme deux poignards qu'on lui plantaient dans le cœur et qui disaient : je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas.

Soupirant de plus belle, Sirius passa nerveusement l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il était quand même normal qu'il ait quelques doutes et qu'il veuille être sûr que son filleul adoré ne se fasse pas avoir, non ? Et puis même s'il était bien tombé amoureux de l'Héritier Malfoy, ce dernier restait un insolent petit arrogant, hypocrite, menteur et volage de Malfoy, non ? Malgré les sept enfants qu'il allait lui faire, comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'il rendrait Harry heureux ? Leurs enfants pouvaient bien être une ruse de sa part pour forcer Harry à rester à ses côtés, non ?

L'ex-détenu sentit ensuite son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine quand il imagina son filleul, dans un vaste manoir lugubre, ayant l'obligation faire comme s'il était heureux devant ses enfants et en public alors qu'en réalité, son ignoble mari le détruisait à petit feu.

Secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, Sirius préféra chasser ces sombres pensées de sa tête et se concentrer sur la porte devant laquelle il poirotait.

En effet, après son entrevue mouvementée avec Harry, Sirius s'était rappelé de celle qu'il avait eu avec Severus avant le dîner. Comme ce dernier n'avait pratiquement rien avalé, Sirius s'était dit qu'il devait mettre sa menace à exécution. Il était donc venu et à présent... il se rendait compte d'à quel point son idée était stupide ! Remus avait raison, si le potioniste ne voulait pas s'occuper de lui-même qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, hein ? Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à dormir, à manger et à arrêter de boire potion sur potion ! À part un impardonnable, Sirius ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il gagnerait à titiller le ronchon Severus Snape ! Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait toujours ses enfants inquiets !

Sirius aurait pu se triturer les méninges encore longtemps, à se demander s'il devait ou non frapper à la porte, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait quand il était arrivé. Il sortit donc de ses pensées tortueuses quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus Snape doublement ronchon quand il vit qui l'avait dérangé.

Le potioniste devait sortir de la douche. Ses cheveux encore humides tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules et gouttaient sur son haut de pyjama, toujours trop large pour lui, qui dévoilait l'une de ses clavicules et de ses épaules. Quant à son short, il semblait à deux doigts de glisser de ses hanches étroites.

« _**Black**_ ? fit-il hargneusement. »

Sirius s'empressa d'arrêter de détailler son interlocuteur.

« Salut, lui dit-il simplement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? maugréa le potioniste.

_ Eh bien... je t'avais dit que je vérifierais que tu manges correctement et... tu ne l'as pas fait.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors... »

Se demandant pour la ixième fois pourquoi il était venu et pourquoi il avait eu une idée aussi idiote, Sirius se mit à fouiller dans le sac à bandoulière qui trônait sur son épaule. Pas rassuré, le regard de Severus devint encore plus méfiant. Sirius s'en aperçut et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a absolument rien de dangereux dedans, le rassura-t-il. »

Effectivement, à peine quelques instants plus tard, il sortit une boite de taille moyenne de son sac. Comme une délicieuse odeur envahie aussitôt ses narines, Severus en déduisit qu'elle contenait de la nourriture. Sous son regard éberlué, Sirius lui tendit son paquet avec un sourire maladroit.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant, pendant lesquelles Severus regarda tour à tour la boite et l'ex-détenu nerveux. Et voilà, il en était sûr, c'était une idée complètement idiote ! Maintenant il avait l'air d'un parfait abruti et le potioniste n'allait jamais le lâcher avec ça !

« Je l'ai fait moi-même, dit-il néanmoins pour rompre le silence. »

A ces mots, Severus pouffa de rire.

« _Pitié_, je me souviens du gâteau que tu avais fait à Lily pour son anniversaire et qui l'avait rendue malade pendant deux jours ! Tu ne pourras pas me faire avaler que le plat que tu tiens dans tes mains et qui sent si bon ne vient pas des cuisines de Poudlard ! »

Un sourire fier étira les lèvre de Sirius.

« Merci pour le compliment, dit-il. Ça ne vient pas des cuisines de Poudlard, c'est fait de ma main.

_ Je ne te crois pas. Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu t'améliorer à ce point alors que tu as passé 12 ans ans de ta vie en prison et que tu as également fait un petit séjour derrière le voile !

_ J'ai pris des cours de cuisine, lui répondit Sirius.

_ Tu as pris des cours de cuisine ? répéta dubitativement Severus.

_ Oui. Avec l'argent que j'ai reçu du ministère. C'était mon hobby du moment : je voulais apprendre à cuisine. Et si même Severus Snape reconnaît que ma cuisine sent bon, je peux dire que j'ai atteint mon objectif ! »

Alors que le sourire de Sirius gagnait en intensité, Severus plissa son nez. Il aurait voulu le contredire en disant que son repas ne sentait pas si bon que ça, mais ça aurait été un mensonge éhonté qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rendre convaincant. Il était vrai que ça sentait rudement bon... Pire encore, rien que par l'odeur, il sut aussitôt ce que c'était : l'un de ses plats préférés... Comment est-ce que Black... sûrement par Valentin ou Scott.

Malgré tout, Severus ne voulut pas capituler et il pinça ses lèvres.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai repoussé le délicieux dîner de Poudlard pour accepter quelque chose venant de _toi_ ? siffla-t-il.

_ C'est tout à fait inoffensif ! lui assura Sirius.

_ Bien sûr. Parce qu'une telle confiance règne entre nous depuis si longtemps, ironisa l'ex-Serpentard.

_ Tu marques un point, concéda Sirius. Mais dis-toi qu'à présent tu es intouchable. Si je m'en prends à toi, mes enfants m'en voudront à mort alors...

_ … Je n'ai pas faim. »

Comme pour le contredire, son estomac choisit ce moment précis pour se mettre à gargouiller.

« Ah oui ? se moqua Sirius. Tu l'as dit à ton ventre ? »

Gêné de s'être fait prendre sur le fait, les joues du potioniste furent piquées de rose et il détourna rapidement son regard de son interlocuteur moqueur.

Il resta ensuite silencieux pendant quelques minutes, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse et un regard vague posé sur le seuil avant de finalement reporter son attention sur l'ex-détenu et... il sursauta quelque peu en notant l'expression... _étrange_ que l'ex-Gryffondor avait posé sur lui. Une expression qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer, malgré ses efforts.

« Est-ce que tu me mates ? lui demanda-t-il finalement à bout de nerf. »

Surpris, le visage de Sirius passa d'une première expression indéchiffrable à une deuxième expression indéchiffrable en un temps record puis il cracha :

« Tout à fait ! Parce que tu es mon genre et que ta seule vue en pyjama me fait littéralement bander dans mon pantalon.

_ Alors arrête de me regarder bizarrement ! tempêta Severus.

_ Je ne te regarde pas bizarrement !

_ Si ! Tu me regardes comme si... comme si...

_ Comme si quoi ?

_ Comme si... Et puis zut ! Si tu as un problème avec mon physique, tu n'as cas ne pas venir dans mes appartements à cette heure !

_ Mais je n'ai pas de problème avec ton physique ! se défendit Sirius.

_ Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça !

_ Mais je... »

Sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne viendraient pas au bout de cette argumentation stérile, Sirius préféra s'arrêter là.

« Enfin, tout ça pour dire, tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant la boite.

_ Non, merci, grinça Severus entre ses dents. Écoute, de toute évidence, tu essayes vraiment très fort de tout faire pour faire plaisir à tes fils – et c'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir dépasser ta haine envers moi afin d'y arriver – mais tu n'as pas à faire tout ça. Ça m'emmerde et ça t'emmerde certainement de me voir plus que nécessaire alors... je te propose quelque chose : on s'ignore mutuellement ! Tu ne m'adresses ni parole ni regard, je fais de même pour toi, et en échange, je glisserai des petits mots en ta faveur à tes enfants. De cette façon, on n'a pas à se supporter et tu fais toujours bonne figure auprès de Scott et Valentin.

_ … Mais tu n'avales toujours rien, nota Sirius.

_ Et alors ?

_ Mes enfants seront toujours inquiets.

_ De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi qui réussira à y remédier, Black ! s'énerva le potioniste. »

Exaspéré, Sirius leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un profond soupir.

« Merlin ! J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais me donner envie de _t'étrangler_ Servilus !

_ Tiens, ce n'est plus Severus maintenant ?

_ Tu es tellement _buté_ que..., poursuivit Sirius en ignorant l'intervention de son vis-à-vis. J'ai préparé l'un de tes plats préférés à la perfection – sans vouloir me venter – tu _salives_ rien qu'en en sentant l'odeur, il est évident que tu meurs d'envie d'y goûter mais pourtant tu t'y refuses ! Bordel, mets un peu ta fierté de côté ! Cette histoire n'est pas qu'entre toi et moi, Valentin et Scott sont aussi concernés ! Comme je sais que tu tiens également beaucoup à eux, arrêtes de faire ta tête de cochon... ! Malgré notre animosité, j'ai fait l'effort de passer outre et de cuisiner pour toi ! Alors de ton côté, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de manger un peu, surtout que tu en as envie. »

Pas convaincu, une moue imprégna les traits du potioniste.

Devant ce manque d'enthousiasme, Sirius sentit la colère l'envahir alors que ses mains se crispaient sur la boite.

« Mais bien sûr, tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ? grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Non, parce que le grand Severus Snape n'a besoin de personne ! Il se débrouille toujours tout seul et il envoie balader tous ceux qui tentent de l'aider ou juste de lui tenir compagnie ! Il est solitaire, indépendant, ne rend de compte à personne et... Merlin je me demande comment ton futur mari a réussi à se faire une place dans ta vie !

_ … Tu te trompes, dit Severus après un petit silence.

_ Je me trompes ?

_ Je ne refuse pas _catégoriquement_ toute aide venant des autres, je refuse simplement en force ceux venant de **_toi_**. »

Severus avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton calme et posé mais ses yeux étaient glacés et aussi tranchants qu'une lame de rasoir, et il avait prononcé le mot ''toi'' comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des insultes.

Ils faisaient tous deux à peu près la même taille mais, comme Severus était avachi contre sa porte, on aurait dit qu'il était plus petit. Malgré ça, un tel mépris ressortait de l'attitude du potioniste que ce n'était pas ces quelques centimètres qui le mettaient en position d'infériorité.

Son attitude déclencha une sourde colère chez son interlocuteur. Une colère qui enfla au fil des secondes. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il sentit son sang battre dans ses tempes.

« Si tu ramènes sur le tapis ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, j'étais loin d'être le seul à te tourmenter que je sache, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Alors... »

Severus éclata alors d'un rire jaune avant de poser un regard plein de pitié sur son interlocuteur.

« Tu ne le réalises pas, hein ? dit-il en un souffle.

_ Réaliser quoi ?

_ Pourquoi le réaliserais-tu ? Tu es toujours aussi égocentrique que tu l'étais à l'époque, cracha l'ex-Serpentard en le toisant avec un regard torve. Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil.

_ Ah ouais ? grogna Sirius piqué vif. Eh bien, au moins, quand je vais de toute évidence pas bien, plus d'une personne sont prêtes à m'aider et elles ne font pas _semblant_ de se soucier de moi simplement pour atteindre un but ! »

Sirius regretta sa phrase dès qu'il l'eut terminée. Horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire, sa colère redescendit comme un soufflé. Il voulut se rattraper mais Severus le devança.

« Tu as raison, lui dit-il sur un ton acide. Personne ne se souciait de moi à l'époque et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas changé, merci pour la piqûre de rappel.

_ Non je... je... ce n'étais pas... je ne voulais pas..., bafouilla Sirius. »

En vain car Severus lui claqua violemment la porte au nez avant qu'il n'ait le temps de formuler une excuse correcte. Sirius se retrouva donc seul, dans le couloir, le repas fumant toujours à la main.

Il passa quelques secondes en silence, parfaitement immobile, avant d'être pris par un soudain accès de colère. Furieux, aussi bien contre le potioniste pour ses propos que contre lui-même, il poussa un grognement de rage et frappa violemment le mur de son poing.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait dit un truc pareil, hein ? Même si Severus n'était pas des plus réceptifs, il était quand même venu en paix, pas pour se le mettre encore plus à dos et voilà le résultat !

Ça avait toujours été comme ça avec le potioniste. Il avait toujours un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui mettait les nefs en pelote.

« _Je ne refuse pas catégoriquement toute aide venant des autres, je refuse simplement avec force ceux venant de **toi**_. »

La colère de l'ex-détenu monta d'un cran et pour l'évacuer, il donna un second coup de poing au mur d'en face et il ignora la douleur qui le parcourut immédiatement.

Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi _lui_ spécifiquement ? Pourquoi encore et toujours _lui_ ? Qu'avait-il fait de plus que les autres ? Était-ce à cause de Lily ? Mais c'était le potioniste même qui se l'était mise à dos et aucun d'eux n'était amoureux d'elle en fin de compte. Alors pourquoi ?

« _Tu ne le réalises pas, hein … Pourquoi le réaliserais-tu ? Tu es toujours aussi égocentrique que tu l'étais à l'époque. Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil_. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne réalisait pas ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il était si...

Mais merde à la fin ! Ça lui coûtait quoi de terminer sa putain de phrase, hein ?

C'était toujours comme ça. Il était calme avant de rencontrer Severus et puis une fois qu'il le quittait, il était dans un état de nerf incomparable et il commençait à débiter des atrocités qu'il ne pensait pas.

Qu'avait-il cru, hein ? Qu'il réussirait à dépasser sa haine envers lui ? Foutaise ! Il ne pouvait pas rester calme face à sa Némésis. Il n'avait jamais su rester calme face à elle. C'était pour ça qu'il se cachait derrière des blagues acides ! Il était comme une tique qui serait rentrée sous sa peau le jour de la rentrée, sur le quai 9¾, alors qu'il n'était âgé que de 11 ans. Une tique qui lui donnait l'irrépressible envie de se gratter. Mais plus il se grattait, plus elle pénétrait en profondeur dans sa chair. Il pouvait se gratter jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à l'os, qu'elle serait toujours là ! Et elle le rendait _fou_ ! Avec ses grands yeux de biches, sa bouche boudeuse, ses cheveux humides, ses longues jambes dénudées, son short à deux doigts de glisser de ses hanches étroites et son T-shirt trop large et transparent qui lui collait à la peau et moulait ses deux tétons !

Merlin qu'il le _haïssait_ ! Parfois, il avait envie de le prendre par le bras, de le plaquer violemment comme un mur et de le...

« Sirius ? »

Le concerné sortit aussitôt de ses pensées tumultueuses.

« Harry ? »

En effet, son filleul se trouvait devant lui. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Le brun le regardait avec une mine soucieuse.

« Est-ce que... tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

_ Oui, oui je... je... »

Le regard de Harry se posa sur la boite que l'ex-détenu tenait toujours dans sa main.

« C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oh euh... une bêtise, lui répondit Sirius en s'empressant de ranger le repas dans son sac. »

Ce fut à ce moment que le brun posa les yeux sur la main gauche de son parrain.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? lui demanda-t-il, horrifié.

_ Euh... »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sirius se rendit compte que sa main était entaillée, que du sang coulait de ses blessures et qu'elle lui faisait foutrement mal !

« Euh rien je... je... »

Sous le regard inquiet et inquisiteur de son filleul, Sirius ne put trouver d'excuse valable.

« Tu t'es battu avec Snape ? s'inquiéta Harry.

_ Non ! répondit aussitôt Sirius. Non pas du tout je... Je suis venu lui parler, on s'est énervé, il m'a claqué la porte au nez et moi je... j'ai cogné le mur...

_ … Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire pour Valentin et Scott mais tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée que tu sois si près de Snape ? Parce qu'on dirait bien que l'ambiance entre vous deux et plutôt... électrique.

_ Oui je... tu as peut-être raison mais je... »

Encore une fois, Sirius ne sut pas comment terminer sa phrase.

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre Snape et son parrain, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi... perdu et déstabilisé. Sentant qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre les idées en place, Harry préféra ne pas insister.

« En tout cas, reprit-il, c'est vraiment cool que tu essayes de... d'enterrer _enfin_ la hache de guerre avec lui ! Même si tes enfants n'étaient pas là, je pense que c'est beaucoup plus sain... »

Ne comprenant pas où son filleul voulait en venir, les sourcils de l'ex-détenu se froncèrent d'incompréhension.

« Je veux dire, explicita Harry, passer autant d'années à _haïr_ quelqu'un, à s'appliquer à faire de sa vie un enfer... ça en devient malsain, tu ne trouves pas ? Je n'ai joué à ce petit jeu qu'un peu plus de 5 ans avec Draco et je commençais déjà à en avoir marre de toutes ces chamailleries ! Toutes ces pertes de temps et d'énergie à chercher la petite petite bête qui énerverait l'autre... Ça en devenait même ridicule ! Tu n'en as pas assez toi ? Snape t'a fait sortir du voile, il a lavé ton nom, il s'est rangé du côté de l'Ordre, il est notre unique espion double, il met perpétuellement sa vie en danger - surtout quand il doit retourner auprès de Voldemort - et pourtant vos vieilles querelles prennent à chaque fois le dessus et vous poussent sans cesse à vous agacer mutuellement au possible ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il mérite... une sorte de _break_ après tout ça ? Qu'avec tout ce qu'il a en tête il puisse, au moins, rayer : ''être sur ses gardes quand Sirius est là et trouver quelque chose d'acide à lui répliquer'' de sa liste ? Histoire qu'il ait un peu de répits ? »

A présent sur la défensive, Sirius serra sa mâchoire à se faire mal aux dents et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? grogna-t-il entre ses dents. »

Excédé, Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Oui_, je prends sa défense maintenant ! s'énerva-t-il. Parce que depuis quelques mois, j'ai appris à ne pas juger un livre d'après sa couverture ! Franchement, on se vente sans cesse d'être mieux que les Sepentard et les ex-Mangemorts mais on se comporte exactement de la même façon !

_ Tu sais quoi ? s'énerva à son tour Sirius. Je commence à en avoir ma _claque_ de toujours passer pour le méchant de l'histoire ! De nous deux, je suis le seul à essayer de faire amande honorable ! Regarde ce soir : je suis venu en paix et c'est lui qui m'a repoussé comme un mal propre !

_ Bien sûr qu'il t'a repoussé, tu l'as habitué au pire !

_ Et nous y revoilà ! explosa Sirius. Je suis de nouveau l'abjecte tyran qui martyrise en continue sa pauvre victime sans défense ! Je tiens juste à signaler que ma ''pauvre victime'' ne s'est pas privée pour me faire les pires crasses et me dirent les pires insultes et que j'étais loin d'être le seul à le titiller !

_ Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est bien de continuer !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que... c'est que... »

A bout de nerf et sentant ses émotions prendre le dessus, Sirius ne sut même pas comment terminer sa phrase. Conscient qu'il était entrain de s'emporter inutilement contre son filleul qui n'avait rien fait, il préféra s'arrêter là, de peur de finir par lui dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.

Harry suivit son mouvement et n'ajouta rien de plus.

« Ecoute, reprit-il plus calmement, si tu veux vraiment... essayer de calmer les choses avec Snape, au moins pour tes enfants, tu devrais faire comme Draco et moi.

_ Comme Draco et toi ? répéta Sirius.

_ Oui. Au début, même si je faisais preuve de bonne volonté, il ne cessait de me chercher des noises. De me titiller. Alors... j'ai décidé de... mettre les choses à plat.

_ Mettre les choses à plat ? répéta encore Sirius.

_ Oui. On a parlé calmement et on a décidé de tirer un trait sur le passé afin de pouvoir avancer sur de bonnes bases. Je pense que tu devrais faire de même avec Snape. »

Sirius ne répondit pas mais il était clair qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement aux dires de son filleul.

« En tout cas, reprit Harry, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas te battre avec Snape. Que ce soit façon sorcière ou moldue. Sinon, Dray risque de ne pas être content... »

A ces mots, la mâchoire de Sirius se crispa et son nez de plissa d'une manière réprobatrice. Harry s'en aperçut et sa mâchoire se crispa à son tour.

« Oui, j'appelle mon _petit-ami_ Dray, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Mais 'Ry...

_ Non ! Je l'aime ! »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je l'aime ! insista Harry. Tu m'as fait passé je ne sais combien de tests pour t'assurer que je n'étais pas sous l'emprise d'un sort ou d'une potion et ils sont tous revenus négatifs. Alors il va bien falloir que tu acceptes la réalité : je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

_ … Étant donné son expérience, je suis sûr que Snape pourrait...

_ Sirius, non ! Je me suis plié à ta volonté alors maintenant arrête de chercher des excuses !

_ Mais tu le détestes !

_ Je le détestais ! le corrigea Harry.

_ Mais c'est impossible ! C'est comme si moi je te disais que je suis amoureux de Snape ! Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

Ne sachant quoi dire de plus, Harry se contenta de regarder son parrain avec un regard mi-dépité mi-peiné.

« Par pitié Harry, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai bien le droit d'avoir quelques doutes ! Depuis qu'on est là, tu es bizarre. Et tu n'es pas le seul, Hermione et Ron le sont aussi. On sentait très bien que vous nous cachiez quelque chose et maintenant j'apprends que tu es tombé amoureux de ton pire ennemi !

_ … Il ne se résume pas à ce que son éducation veut bien qu'il montre au monde, répondit simplement Harry.

_ …

_ Tu sais ce que Narcissa Malfoy m'a dit quand elle a appris pour nous deux ? Elle m'a dit que depuis qu'elle est ici, elle a pu constater que son fils était plus heureux que jamais et elle m'a remercié de faire partie de sa vie et de l'illuminer de la sorte. Draco illumine ma vie de la même manière. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me faire autant confiance que Narcissa fait confiance à son fils. Pour le moment, tu ne le connais pas mais tu me connais _moi_ ! Et je me porte garant pour lui alors... en attendant que tu apprennes à le connaître, fais-moi confiance, s'il-te-plaît.

_ …

_ …

_ … 'Ry..., gémit Sirius. De toute façon, tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire non quand tu me regardes avec ses yeux là, non ? »

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun.

« Mais il a _intérêt_ à être à la hauteur ! le prévint Sirius. Parce que s'il te fait le moindre mal je... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, Harry l'enlaça tendrement.

« Merci, souffla-t-il. »

L'ex-détenu marmonna un vague ''je t'en prie'', avant que son filleul ne le lâche.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce coin du château, toi ? lui demanda Sirius.

_ Euh je... rien je..., bafouilla Harry alors que ses joues prenaient de la couleur, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Dray dans son dortoir.

_ Ah. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille voir Mme Pomfresh.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. »

Ils se quittèrent donc sur ces derniers mots.

Harry attendit que son parrain ait complètement disparu de son champ de vue avant de se tourner vers la porte des appartements de son professeur de potions. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il frappa. Severus vint lui ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard. Il lui jeta à peine un rapide coup d'œil avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

HPDMHPDM

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

**Prochain chapitre** : J'essayerai de poster la date sur mon profil le plus rapidement possible !


	48. Chapitre 40 : Intuition

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Désolé du retard mais je ne trouvais pas de moment pour me relire ^^" Et puis je me suis plongée dans la lecture d'une fic et j'en ai perdu la notion du temps...

.

Merci à : schaeffer ; Vampire1803 ; brigitte26 ; Cali Hatsu ; juju ; marielamalice ; Roxie-Rix ; Sorciere6174 ; Haru-carnage ; yasukiri ; zalna ; Lassa-Liam ; umiko13 ; sheinny sparrow ; Dracolina3 ; haruhi-kyouya ; elyne ; visirarena ; maya ; himechu95670 ; Kieran Elddir ; Celeste ; baronnis ; Julie ; Eichi ; Samantha ; Laura ; missi972 ; Erilys ; Lore ; Jongkey69 (chap 47 et 4) ; espe29 ; Kay Snape ; Melissa-Lena (chap 47, 28, 10, 2) ; lolo ; lily69230 ; mathilde28 ; LolaKawaii ; Bafan-chan ; Emarciss ; fereve13 ; Chrome-chan96 ; rikokooo ; marielamalice ; Sheego pour votre review sur le chapitre suivant !

**RAR** :

**Lolo** : Pour répondre à tes nombreuse questions :

- la toute première bêtise que les jumeaux ont faite dans le prologue : honnêtement, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi parce pour moi, il s'agissait d'un détail donc malheureusement, je ne peux pas te répondre ^^'

- pourquoi Draco trouvait que Harry était trop faible pour une grossesse et décide de le faire lui même : il me semble que Narcissa le lui explique dans les premiers chapitres – ou peut-être que ce n'est pas claire. En tout cas, c'est simplement parce que les grossesses masculines sont éprouvantes et qu'il avait déjà porté les jumeaux puis Lily en un temps très rapproché.

- par extension il s'est passé quoi exactement pour la grossesse de Draco ? Ça a un rapport avec le faite qu'il soit une victime de rang A ? Ou bien parce qu'il s'est volatilisé au derniers de sa grossesse? : je n'ai pas très bien compris ta question. Si Harry ne veut plus qu'il porte d'enfant, c'est bien parce qu'il s'est volatilisé pendant sa première grossesse à cause de son travail mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il serait peut-être de rang A.

Si ce n'est pas exactement la réponse attendue, n'hésite pas à me la reposer :)

- dans le chapitre 14 qui est du coup le nouvel acolyte de Voldy dont tu fais allusion ? Et par dessus tout qui est la personne que ce dernier recherche ?: j'expliquerai tout quand je parlerai en détail de la guerre et de Voldemort, ne t'en fais pas ;)

- pour finir pour ce chapitre en tant que question subsidiaire: c'était quoi la chose importante que James devait régler sous peine de représailles de la part de la direction de l'école? : je ne vois pas du tout où ça se situe dans l'histoire. Donc à moins que tu puisses être plus précise, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question.

- si possible est ce que tu pourrai refaire un petit récapitulatif des différentes règles des Malfoy?: pas maintenant. Mais à la toute fin pourquoi pas.

- dans le chapitre 16 Lily utilise un sortilège pour rendre la vue a son papa, un sort tellement particulier que ses parents du futur ne voulaient pas qu'elle le fasse: pourquoi? : j'ai prévu d'en parler plus loin dans l'histoire.

- finalement c'est Harry ou Draco qui est enceinte? Ou ne l'est pas et est ce que l'état dans lequel se trouve Draco fait référence au rang de victime dont il fait parti? : j'en parlerai bien sûr plus tard. Mais la question de la grossesse n'a rien à voir avec les rangs.

-Et puis qu'est-ce que Harry a bien pu faire pour culpabiliser autant sur l'état de Draco (dont il aurait laisser enfermer qq part), Blaise (et dont Ron lui en a tellement en voulu kil lui a dit ses 4 vérités a Harry), et Severus (dont tu n'as pas piper mot a par le fait que notre survivant s'en voulait tellement en ce qui le concerne) : ça à aussi rapport avec la guerre, et j'en parlerai le moment venu.

- la chose que Ezé a fait pour Scott concerne la fiole dont tu as parlé dans le chap précédent ou c'est autre chose? ( " qu'est ce que Ézéchiel a bien pu faire pour toi pour que tu soit ami avec lui?" : Question que Sev a posé a son fils) : non c'est bien ça. Et par cet acte il a compris qu'en fait, Ézéchiel se souciait des autres et ça lui a plu :)

- dans le chap 27 on a encore un épisode concernant Voldy parlant avec un certain blond cendré au yeux clairs mais bon sang qui est il? Et pis c'est quoi encore cette histoire de sortilège? Et on en revient à la question: qui est la personne introuvable kil recherche? : encore une fois, j'en parlerai le moment venu quand j'expliciterai la guerre ;)

- en ce qui concerne val, comment Mike son meilleurs ami que James déteste a pu lui sauver la vie: mais que s'est il passé? : j'en ai parlé dans les chapitres précédents il me semble. Mais encore une fois, peut-être que ce n'était pas clair. Mike lui a sauvé la vie parce que comme il flirt lui même avec un côté auto-destructeur, il a pu se rendre compte que son ami allait trop loin et prévenir ses proches.

- le nom manquant du carnet de Draco est tjs un mystère qu'on voudrait résoudre: vas tu tout nous dévoiler par la suite? : oui. Comme j'ai une idée précise de comment je veux que se soit révéler, j'essaye de lui trouver une bonne place dans un des chapitres suivantes.

- pourquoi Harry a du arrêter le Quidditch? : j'ai déjà écrit l'explication mais je ne sais pas encore où la caser...

-Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer le jour ou le cadeau de Chris des 13 ans de James va briller? : je le dirais si j'ai la force de faire des bonus sur les enfants du futur une fois ma fic terminée ;)

- le brin de cheveux de Sev que Scott et Val ont pris pour la mettre dans la potion jaune va servir a quoi? Est ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'ils veulent aussi donner un coup de main à leurs pères pour se rapprocher? : oui, ça à un rapport et j'en parlerai bientôt.

- à quand la première fois de Valentin et de James? : aucune idée. J'ai un peu du mal à écrire mes lemons en ce moment et je veux faire passer Ron/Blaise et Sev/Sirius en priorité.

- comment va s'en remettre Chris?: je compte en parler vite fait dans ma fic et plus longuement si j'écris des bonus

- Et greg?: pareil. Je voulais l'expliciter dans des bonus à la toute fin.

- Harry va t il tomber enceinte avant la guerre? : je ne sais pas encore. La chronologie n'est pas encore très clair dans ma tête.

- à quand la première fois de Ron/Blaize?: : Très, **très**, bientôt ;)

- qd saurons nous qui lui a offert son cadeau à Ezé? : aucune idée. Ça fait partie des scènes un peu volatile que je ne sais où placer.

Voilà, voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes et dans le cas contraire, n'hésite pas à me reposer des questions ;) Surtout quand dans le même temps, ça me fait un petit récapitulatif de toutes les petites choses dont il faut que je parle ! :)

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 40 : Intuition

.

Honnêtement, Harry ne savait pas s'il arriverait un jour à se faire à cette situation : se retrouver dans les appartements privés de son professeur de potion, assis dans un moelleux canapé, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, en face d'un Snape... pas complètement désagréable – et ce, malgré sa précédente entrevue avec sa Némésis. De nouveau, il avait attentivement écouté son récit sans faire de commentaires. Puis il lui avait donné d'autres potions pour qu'il puisse passer des nuits plus paisible et il l'avait laissé terminer tranquillement sa délicieuse tasse de chocolat chaud.

Toujours confortablement installé, Harry observait discrètement du coin de l'œil son professeur qui lui tournait le dos de trois-quart. Il était entrain de... faire du rangement dans ses papiers, à ce que le brun pouvait en dire. Pendant un moment, il se perdit encore dans la contemplation du potioniste. Ce qu'il pouvait voir de ses grands yeux de biches, de sa bouche rosée, de son cou élégant, de sa taille fine, de ses longues jambes.., le fait que même simplement vêtu d'un simple pyjama il arrivait quand même à dégager... un _petit quelque chose_ qui attirait irrépressiblement le regard et qui l'empêchait de se défaire de lui. Et sans oublier son _sublime_ postérieur que, malheureusement, trop peu de gens avait l'occasion de voir. Ça plus le fait qu'au delà son allure austère, Harry était maintenant sûr qu'il était quelqu'un de confiance, prêt à aider les personnes proche de lui – même s'il n'était pas la personne la plus chaleureuse et démonstratrice d'affection qui soit... Oui, il pensait vraiment que Draco avait de la chance de l'avoir comme parrain. Autant que lui avait de la chance d'avoir Sirius comme parrain !

En repensant à son amoureux, les pensées de Harry dévièrent aussitôt vers les lettres de ce dernier et vers le fait qu'il craignait toujours que son petit-ami change d'avis. Il en perdit même la notion du temps et quand Severus se retourna vers lui, il avait toujours le regard dans le vide et l'air particulièrement préoccupé.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? finit-il par s'enquérir.

_ Hum ? fit Harry en sortant de ses pensées. »

Severus se rapprocha lentement et prit place en face de lui, une pile de feuilles à la main. Harry n'eut qu'à y jeter un rapide coup d'œil pour voir qu'il s'agissait du devoir qu'ils avaient dû rendre la semaine dernière.

« J'ai plutôt foiré ce devoir, hein ? dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Severus haussa l'un de ses sourcils.

« ''Foiré'' est un bien grand euphémisme, se moqua-t-il. Même avec Draco sur qui tricher, vous avez quand même réussi à obtenir une note lamentable... »

Harry voulut répliquer mais il se tut quand il se souvint que la partie comme quoi il trichait sur Draco était tout à fait véridique.

« Honnêtement Potter, vous me décevez, poursuivit Severus. Je suis sûr que si vous vous investissiez un minimum dans vos devoirs – et avec la grande aide de Draco – vous arriveriez à obtenir une note... _acceptable_.

_ Mais je m'invertis ! rétorqua Harry.

_ Ben voyons ! De vous à moi Potter, vous avez essayé de faire ce devoir pendant combien de temps avant vous résoudre à copier sans retenu sur Draco ?

_ … »

Harry ne répondit pas mais ses joues roses le firent pour lui. En effet, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'était pas trop cassé la tête...

« Même si j'avais mis mes tripes dedans, je n'aurais jamais pu décrocher une bonne note, grommela-t-il néanmoins dans sa barbe. »

Même s'il avait parlé à voix basse, Severus l'entendit clairement. Il leva à nouveau un sourcil mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Ceci étant dit, reprit-il, je repose ma question : ''est-ce que tout va bien'' ?

_ Vous... vous voulez vraiment en entendre parler ? s'enquit Harry. »

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si son professeur portait un intérêt particulier à sa vie privé et il doutait fortement qu'il apprécie de l'entendre se plaindre.

Severus poussa un profond soupir.

« Vous ne parlez toujours pas de vos cauchemars avec Draco, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il.

_ Euh, non, répondit Harry. Non, toujours pas.

_ Weasley ou Granger ?

_ Non.

_ Black ?

_ Non plus.

_ Lupin ? Les Weasley ? »

Harry se contenta de hocher négativement la tête.

« Mais pourtant vous m'en parlez à moi ! Un peu ironique, non ? »

Le Lion haussa les épaules.

« Le soir où... où j'ai vraiment eu besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, le soir où je suis venu vous voir, Sirius n'était pas là et, étant donné l'état dans lequel j'étais, je ne voulais pas inquiéter Ron et Hermione ou Dray plus que nécessaire et vous... vous sembliez juste être... être la personne idéale à qui parler ! Et une fois que j'ai commencé à vous en parlez à vous...

_ Vous avez pris cette habitude, compléta Severus.

_ C'est ça, affirma Harry. Et étant donné la tête que vous faites en ce moment, je doute que vous ayez envie de m'entendre parler de... ma vie privée alors...

_ Écoutez Potter, le coupa le potioniste. Je sais que vous croyez tous que je suis une sorte de... _d'automate_ froid et insensible incapable d'aimer ou même _d'apprécier_ quelqu'un, mais si Lucius et Narcissa m'ont choisi pour être le parrain de Draco, c'est pour une bonne raison et je prends mon rôle _très_ à cœur. Je prends tout ce qui concerne Draco _très_ à cœur et... que je le veuille ou non, il est fou amoureux de vous ! Il est fou amoureux de vous et, en plus, vous allez mettre au monde l'âme-sœur de Valentin... ! Et comme je semble être le seul à qui vous vous confiez – du moins en ce qui concerne les parties les plus sombres de votre vie...

_ Vous devez commencer à prendre tout ce qui _me_ concerne très à cœur, termina Harry. »

Severus sourit. Un sourire ni froid, ni méchant... Juste... un sourire.

« Pas commencer, le corrigea-t-il. Continuer avec plus de ferveur, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

_ Continuer ? répéta Harry qui avait quand même entendu. »

Un peu pris de court, Severus resta un moment silencieux, les yeux posés sur son interlocuteur, s'interrogeant si oui ou non il devait s'expliquer.

Finalement, il poussa un petit soupir.

« Comme vous avez pu le voir quand vous vous êtes introduit dans ma tête l'année dernière, grommela-t-il, votre mère était ma meilleure amie – même si ça c'est plutôt mal terminé entre nous. Mais qu'importe, quand Potter et elle sont morts et que Black a atterri prison je... eh bien je... »

Severus ne termina pas sa phrase mais Harry se remémora tous ces moments, dans les années passées, où il s'était retrouvé à frôler la mort et que son professeur n'était jamais loin...

« Vous me protégiez tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en un souffle.

_ Et ce même si vous étiez persuadé que j'essayais de vous faire tuer, répondit simplement le potioniste.

_ Je... Je suis vraiment..., dit précipitamment le brun alors que ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil.

_ Passons..., l'interrompit Severus. J'en reviens donc à ma question initiale : est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite et il resta silencieux pendant un moment, la tête baissée. Il se sentait prit entre deux feux : d'un côté, il serait vraiment libérateur de pouvoir se confier – surtout à quelqu'un aussi proche de Draco – mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas si son blond avait parlé des lettres à son parrain. Comme Blaise et Théodore étaient au courant, il supposait que Severus l'était aussi mais il n'était pas sûr ! Et il ne voulais pas gaffer... ! Après tout, si Draco parlait de ses cauchemars à Sirius sans le prévenir, il se mettrait aussitôt en colère ! C'est pour cela qu'il prit soin de bien choisir ses mots.

« Euhm... Draco... Draco m'avait promis de... de me parler de quelque chose de très important, commença-t-il lentement. Mais... le connaissant, j'ai un peu peur qu'il... qu'il renonce et...

_ C'est à propos des lettres que Voldemort lui envoie ? l'interrompit Severus. »

Harry fut si surpris par son intervention qu'il resta muet pendant quelques minutes.

« Vous... Vous savez à propos de ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

_ Je… J'étais là quand Voldemort a écrit une partie d'entre elles..., explicita le potioniste. Je suppose que c'était un moyen de voir ma réaction par rapport à ce qu'il planifiait de faire à Draco... Pour tester ma loyauté.

_ Oh, je... c'est vraiment...

_ Passons, le coupa Severus. Il s'agit donc bien de ces lettres ?

_ Oui.

_ Et Draco est prêt à vous en parler ? s'étonna le potioniste. J'aurais pensé qu'il vous les aurait cachées pendant encore... des _années_ ! On dirait qu'il commence _enfin_ à penser à une autre personne que lui-même ! ajouta-t-il à voix basse. »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Je... Je suppose. Mais j'ai peur qu'il...

_ Renonce, termina Severus.

_ Oui. »

Réfléchissant à la situation, le potioniste resta silencieux pendant un moment.

« Mouais, il aurait fallu penser à ce genre de chose _avant_ de tomber passionnément amoureux de lui, dit-il finalement. Parce que, le concernant, il est sûr qu'il est entrain de cogiter pour trouver un moyen de se défaire de sa promesse. Et je suis sûr qu'il a déjà trouvé au moins une dizaine d'excuses !

_ _Oh_, fit simplement le brun en baissant de nouveau tristement la tête.

_ Mais il ne les utilisera pas, ajouta le potioniste.

_ Ah non ? s'étonna le brun en levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

_ Non, confirma le professeur. J'en suis sûr. Parce qu'il... Parce qu'il est tout aussi passionnément amoureux de vous. Il sait que reculer maintenant vous fera beaucoup de peine et, croyez-moi, il ne veut pas vous faire endurer ça. Alors... s'il vous a dit qu'il vous en parlerait, c'est qu'il va vous en parler. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour... organiser tout ça ! Trouver les mots justes et ce genre de chose, pour que vous soyez le moins... _traumatisé_ possible. Laissez-lui juste un peu de temps... »

Harry resta silencieux pendant un moment avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Merci, dit-il tout simplement. »

Severus esquissa à son tour un semblant de sourire pour toute réponse.

Merlin que c'était bizarre ! Que son professeur le _réconforte_ de la sorte ! Qu'il prenne cette voix _douce et agréable_ et qu'il se montre _compréhensif_ de cette manière ! Mais après tout, le potioniste n'était pas à son coup d'essai – même si Harry ne le savait pas et qu'il était effectivement persuadé qu'il essayait de le tuer. Mais le brun pourrait très vite s'habituer à ce genre de situation... Le seul point négatif, c'était qu'il était triste de savoir que son professeur redeviendrait probablement froid et sec avec lui le lendemain. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne montre cette partie de sa personnalité qu'à peu de personnes et qu'en si peu d'occasions...

« Vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un.

_ Hum ? fit Harry en sortant de ses pensées.

_ Vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un _d'autre_, répéta Severus. De vos cauchemars je veux dire. C'est déjà bien que vous m'en parliez à moi et que vous ne gardiez pas tout ça pour vous mais... j'ai pleinement conscience que je ne suis pas la personne la plus... _émotionnelle et empathique_ qui soit ! Je comprends pourquoi vous ne voulez pas en parler à Draco ou même à Weasley et Granger mais... Black est là maintenant. Et Lupin aussi. Alors il serait peut-être mieux pour vous d'en parler au moins à l'un d'entre eux ! Vous serez sans doute... mieux soutenu...

_ … Vous avez probablement raison..., souffla Harry après un silence. »

Après tout, il était vrai que s'ils avaient été là plus tôt, Harry se serait sûrement tourné vers eux et non vers son professeur ! Mais maintenant qu'il avait pris cette habitude... il ne savait plus trop. Surtout qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passait avec la façon dont Sirius gérait la nouvelle de son futur mariage avec Draco et les demi-vérités parsemées de mensonges que le brun lui disait à propos de lui, Severus, Valentin et Scott, Harry n'était pas vraiment dans les meilleures conditions pour lui parler de tout ça... Remus ferait un tout aussi bon confident mais...

Les yeux du brun se posèrent sur la tasse de chocolat chaud qui fumait toujours entre ses mains. Le lycanthrope n'en faisait pas d'aussi bons !

« Vous vous en sortez très bien, vous savez, dit-il. Pour me soutenir... »

Severus ne répondit pas mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un discret sourire.

Ils passèrent ensuite quelques secondes en silence avant qu'il ne se décide à rompre le silence :

« Dans tous les cas, vous pouvez prendre votre temps pour terminer votre chocolat et... vous remettre de vos émotions. »

Sur ce, il fit un geste pour se lever de son siège mais Harry l'interrompit :

« Est-ce que je peux... vous poser une question ? »

En notant la petite mine grave de son interlocuteur, Severus se rassit aussitôt.

« Bien sûr. »

Prenant une profonde respiration, l'air sérieux, Harry se lança.

« Pourriez-vous reconsidérez de m'enseigner à nouveau l'occlumencie ? »

Le potioniste fut si surpris qu'il resta un moment sans voix, les sourcils haussés.

« Je sais que vous être un homme de parole et que vous aviez dit que jamais vous ne me reprendrez comme élève, dit précipitamment Harry, mais je vous supplie de bien vouloir reconsidérer votre décision. Je... Je sais que je ne m'étais pas totalement investi la dernière fois, mais je suis prêt à me donner à 100% ! Je... avec la guerre qui approche et le Lien que je vais partager avec Draco, je me rends compte que l'occlumencie pourrait vraiment, vraiment, m'être utile et... »

Le Survivant continua comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Severus l'écouta sans l'interrompre avant d'être finalement à court d'arguments. Il attendit ainsi, anxieusement, la réponse de son professeur.

« Potter je...

_ Prenez au moins le temps d'y réfléchir...! S'il-vous-plaît..., ajouta le brun, le regard suppliant.

_ ... Je ne vous promets rien, répondit-il finalement en un souffle. »

Et alors qu'un petit sourire étirait les lèvres du Gryffondor, Severus se leva définitivement de son siège et retourna à son bureau. Il devait _vraiment_ finir de corriger ces copies !

xx

Il était plutôt tard quand Harry sortit des appartements de son professeur de potions et retourna dans le dortoir de son petit-ami. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit la porte, le dortoir était vide – à l'exception du bruit de douche qu'il entendait à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure et il se laissa choir sur le lit de sa moitié tandis qu'un léger sourire étirait le coin ses lèvres : jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il en viendrait à apprécier la compagnie de son professeur ! C'était vraiment...

« 'lut ! »

Harry sortit brusquement de ses pensées et il leva les yeux vers Blaise qui venait, de toute évidence, de sortir de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides et de l'eau coulait sur son cou puis sur son torse nu, d'une manière que Harry qualifierait volontiers de sexy.

Il lui sourit.

« Où sont les autres ? lui demanda Harry.

_ Aucune idée, répondit Blaise en un haussement d'épaule en s'asseyant lourdement à ses côtés. Et toi ? Où tu étais passé ?

_ … Dans les appartements de Snape, lui répondit Harry.

_ _Où ça_ ? s'étonna Blaise.

_ C'est une longue histoire, dit Harrry en un souffle avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_ C'est à lui que tu pensais avec autant d'intensité ? lui demanda le Serpentard avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Quoi ? _**Non**_ ! répliqua aussitôt le brun. Je... J'avais un peu l'esprit ailleurs et... il m'a donné quelques conseils, c'est tout.

_ Des _conseils_ ? s'étonna encore le basané. _Severus_ ? À **_toi_** ? Vraiment ? »

Harry sourit.

« C'est surprenant, hein ? Si tu m'avais dit ça il y a quelques temps, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

_ Étant donné la nature de votre relation, moi non plus... Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, ton esprit était ailleurs à cause de quoi ? s'enquit Blaise.

_ Oh, c'était... c'était à propos d'une conversation que j'ai eu avec Dray. Il... il est d'accord pour me parler de ses lettres.

_ _Vraiment_ ?! s'enthousiasma Blaise alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Il s'est enfin décidé ? »

Harry acquiesça en silence.

« Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement alors ? »

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

« Tu as peur qu'il se défile ? déduisit Blaise. »

Le brun ne répondit rien mais son regard le fit pour lui.

« C'est tout à fait son genre de fuir quand on en vient aux choses sérieuses, non ? soupira-t-il.

_ Et... Severus t'a rassuré ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Oui, il m'a dit que... je devais être patient avec lui. Le temps qu'il trouve les mots justes pour m'exposer la situation... »

Harry se perdit un moment dans ses souvenirs et un discret sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Durant un laps de temps, son professeur avait complètement changé de comportement avec lui. Une fois de plus, le brun avait été bluffé ! Mais en même temps, étant donné qu'il allait se marier avec Sirius et au vu des caractères de Valentin de et Scott, il était impossible que Severus ne se résume qu'à ce qu'il voulait bien montrer au monde.

« Il a raison, tu sais.

_ Hum ? fit Harry en sortant de ses pensées.

_ Il a raison, répéta Blaise. Dray ne reculera pas. Il... il crève de trouille à l'idée que tu sois au courant de tout. Il crève de trouille à l'idée qu'avec tes cauchemars tu sois submergé et que tu... _craques_.

_ Je peux gérer, lui assura Harry.

_ _Je_ le sais. Dray le sait au fond de lui mais... il n'y peut rien, il a peur pour toi ! Il t'aime tellement que si jamais tu te retrouvais dans un sale état mental à cause de lui il...

_ Je sais, le coupa Harry. Je sais... Enfin, je suis simplement soulagé de savoir qu'il finira par tout me dire. S'il a besoin de temps pour se préparer, eh bien je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra ! »

Harry adressa ensuite un large sourire à Blaise qui le lui rendit.

Ils passèrent ensuite quelques instants en silence avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole :

« C'est vraiment dommage, souffla-t-il.

_ Hum ? fit Blaise.

_ C'est vraiment dommage, répéta Harry. Ce soir, Snape était si... _gentil, à l'écoute_ et_ agréable_ avec moi ! Maintenant, je comprends toutes les choses positives que j'entendais sur lui par Dray et nos enfants... Et je trouve que c'est vraiment dommage que seul peu de gens ait la chance de voir ce côté de sa personnalité...

_ C'est vrai, mais c'est comme ça ! Les Snape, les Malfoy, les Nott... même les Black ! Toutes de grandes familles de sang-purs ! Et les grandes familles de sang-purs ont un code très strict que _**tous**_, sont tenus de respecter : un seul enfant – fille ou garçon, en espérant un garçon évidemment –, une conduite irréprochable, un don pour faire sentir aux autres qu'ils valent moins qu'eux... et un masque de froideur personnalisé à chaque famille... ! Tu as par exemple... la froideur _dégoûtée_ des Snape, la froideur _hautaine_ des Malfoy et la froideur _glacé_ des Nott... ! Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que... faire partie d'une lignée de sang-pur n'est pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. Et pour pouvoir convenir aux critères fixés par tes parents et par tout ceux qui t'entourent, tu es obligé de... de te forger une carapace quasi en diamant ! Dray, Théo et même Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent et Pansy... Ils sont tous pareils ! Le truc avec Severus, c'est qu'il n'a vraiment, _vraiment_ pas eu une enfance facile... - _Le basané s'interrompit un moment_ -. Tu connais un peu son passé ?

_ Euh... pas du tout. Je sais juste qu'il était ami avec ma mère et détestait mon père et Sirius.

_ Okay, eh bien... il n'a vraiment pas eu une enfance facile... Je ne peux pas m'étendre sur le sujet mais... il a perdu sa mère vraiment tôt, après ça il a eu des temps très durs avec son père et puis il y a eu Poudlard, Voldemort, la première guerre... enfin tu connais la suite !

» Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il existe une omerta dans nos familles qui exige que, peu importe ce que les parents font subir à leurs enfants, ces derniers ne _disent_ jamais rien. Ça ne se fait pas. C'est considéré comme la _pire_ des disgrâces ! Tu peux avoir un père abusif et une mère à deux doigts de se trancher les veines, la priorité ce que personne n'en parle ouvertement – même si tout le monde est au courant en privé. Et à un degré différent, tu dois t'en être aperçu pour Dray, puisque ça le concerne lui aussi. »

Harry poussa un discret soupir quand il se remémora les nombreuses conversations qu'il avait eu avec son amoureux à propos de son enfance. Toutes les choses que Lucius lui avait fait subir afin de l'endurcir... Et il n'avait jamais rien dit. À personne. Et peu importe l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il affichait toujours... son masque de froideur en public. Feintant de faire comme si tout allait bien.

« Donc, reprit Blaise, à cause de tout ça, Severus a dû se forger une carapace particulièrement dure et... il ne laisse que peu de personne l'approcher parce qu'il a beaucoup souffert dans le passé. Il n'a pas du tout l'habitude de... _s'ouvrir_ aux autres – tout comme Draco, Théo et les autres. Et comme il porte ce masque depuis bien plus d'années que Dray et les autres, il lui est encore plus difficile de... se laisser aller ! »

Un petit silence plana entre les deux adolescents.

« Et qu'en est-il des Zabini ? s'enquit finalement Harry avec un léger sourire. Ils n'ont pas l'obligation de porter un masque de froideur personnalisé, eux ?

_ Mm, les Zabini sont une toute aussi importante et vieille lignée, lui répondit Blaise.

_ … Mais tu n'es pas comme les autres, lui fit remarquer Harry.

_ Parce que j'ai été élevé par une velane qui se fiche _complètement_ du protocole ! pouffa Blaise. Zabini est le nom de mon père.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, le nom de jeune fille de ma mère est genre... _imprononçable_ ! Je lui ai demandé de me le dire une fois et je n'ai strictement _rien_ compris ! Et... malgré tous ses nombreux remariages, ma mère n'a jamais voulu changer de nom ou même reprendre son nom de jeune fille.

_ Ce n'est pas commun chez les sang-purs, non ? En général...

_ Les femmes prennent le nom de famille de leur mari, peu importe le nombre de leurs remariages parce qu'il est considéré comme très... _impoli_ envers le mari de garder le nom de son prédécesseur, je sais. Mais encore une fois, ma mère... ma mère ne suit pas le protocole. Chez les veelas, tu ne trouves l'amour de ta vie qu'une seule fois. Pour ma mère, ce fut mon père et, peu importe les années, ce sera toujours lui alors... elle garde son nom.

_ … C'est mignon, fit Harry en un souffle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Bien qu'un peu injuste vis-à-vis des hommes qu'elle a épousés après lui. »

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« Ils le savent très bien. Ils le savent avant de l'épouser, ils le savent durant leurs années de mariage... Ils le savent et ils ont choisi de l'épouser malgré tout. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, euh... Avant ça, qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement à propos de... la _pureté_ du sang, qu'idole tant les grandes familles de sorciers ?

_ Eh bien... pas grand chose, répondit Harry. À part que marier un né-moldu, un moldu ou une créature magique le ''sali''.

_ Pas _toutes_ les créatures magiques, le corrigea Blaise. Seulement certaines.

_ Comme les lycanthropes ou les géants, compléta Harry.

_ Oui. Au contraire, avoir du sang veela ou encore elfique dans les veines, ne contribue pas à le purifier bien sûr mais dans certain cas, il le... _raréfie_. Donc, pour certaines familles, ce n'est pas considéré comme une tare et les familles concernées peuvent crouler sous les demandes en mariage pour leur rejeton.

_ Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est ton cas~! minauda Harry, les yeux pétillants de malice.

_ Et je me serais volontiers passé de cette partie, crois-moi ! grommela Blaise avec une grimace.

_ Donc tes grands-parents paternels devaient être ravis quand ton père à ramener ta mère chez eux, non ?

_ Oulà _**non**_ ! Non, non, non, non, non ! le corrigea promptement Blaise. Chez les sang-purs, il y a une _grande_ différence entre se marier avec une sorcière avec du sang de veela qui coule dans ses veines et se marier avec une veela pure ! Mes grands-parents étaient _**furieux**_ quand mon père les a présentés ! Mais... mon père était un peu comme Sirius, tu sais. Il se fichait du protocole et faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait ! Il se voulait comme... un esprit libre et il refusait toute chaîne. Alors... quand il est tombé amoureux de ma mère... il l'a épousée. Peu importe les menaces de ses parents. Il a quitté le domaine familiale et il est parti avec elle.

_ _**Aw**_ ! minauda Harry. C'est tellement...

_ Romantique ? compléta Blaise. Oui, on peut dire ça. Et comme tu peux l'imaginer, ma mère était totalement fan ! Enfin, tout ça pour dire que même si mon père n'était pas mort pendant la guerre, je n'aurais pas été... _imbriqué_ dans les traditions des sang-purs.

_ Et en ce qui concerne tes grands-parents ? s'enquit Harry.

_ Euh... je n'ai jamais connu mes grands-parents maternels et... ma mère n'a jamais voulu que je rencontre mes grands-parents paternels. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils me bourrent le crane avec toutes ces sottises ! Mais maintenant que je suis plus grand, elle m'a dit que je pouvais entrer en contact avec eux si je le souhaitais...

_ … Et tu vas le faire ?

_ Mm..., je ne sais pas. D'un coté j'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre plus sur eux – après tout, ils font partie de ma famille – mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les entendre cracher sur mon père, ma mère, ce que je suis devenu et qu'ils essayent de me refourguer une _femme_ au sang pur et rare !

_ … Tu devrais quand même tenter le coup, insista Harry. Tu sais..., avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... »

Blaise préféra ne rien dire en retour.

Ils passèrent ainsi un moment dans un silence un peu pesant avant qu'il reprenne :

« Enfin ! Les Serpentard sont durs à percer, je le sais très bien. Mais... la plupart du temps, ils valent la peine qu'on s'intéresse à eux et qu'on ne s'arrête pas aux apparences, je peux te l'assurer.

_ … On devrait peut-être le dire à Ginny, proposa Harry. Étant donné qu'elle n'est pas très heureuse de son futur avec Goyle.

_ Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Après tout, les Goyle aussi ont leur masque ! »

Harry resta ensuite un moment en silence, en dévisageant curieusement son ami, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres avant de commenter :

« Ça ne t'irait vraiment pas : avoir un masque de froideur. Ça ne serait vraiment pas... _toi_.

_ Ah non ? Et qu'est-ce qui serait plus... _moi_ ?

_ Hum... Un masque de... joie et de légèreté perpétuel, lui répondit Harry. Ça te correspondrait plus... Mais il te rendrait beaucoup plus complexe à déchiffrer puisqu'en temps normal, tu sembles déjà joyeux ! »

Le Lion avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'un doute s'installa dans son esprit.

« Tu... tu n'as pas un tel masque, hein ? s'enquit-il. »

Au moment où Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser passer un Ron plus que ronchon qui s'écroula lourdement aux cotés de son amoureux à peine arrivé.

Harry sourit.

« Tu as parlé avec ton père ? devina-t-il.

_ Oh que oui !

_ … Et alors ? »

La moue de Ron s'intensifia...

FLASH-BACK :

Livide, le cœur battant à la chamade, tordant nerveusement ses doigts, Ron attendait anxieusement la réponse de son père. Ce dernier venait d'apprendre qu'il allait se marier avec Blaise, et, pour le moment, il restait silencieux, un nombre incalculable d'expressions différentes défilant sur son visage. Il semblait en même temps mal-à-l'aise, nerveux, content, indécis et... _effrayé_ ? Il était pale et il ouvrait et fermait successivement sa bouche. Quelque chose le titillait visiblement mais il semblait ne pas savoir amener le sujet.

« Je... Je veux dire..., finit-il par bafouiller. Je... Il est... Blaise est... enfin... il est... C'est... il a tout l'air... Enfin, il semble... »

Alors qu'il tentait vainement de faire une phrase complète, il vit son fils pâlir à vue d'œil.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, hein ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Il est... il semble... _bien_ ! Très bien même ! Il... Il a un physique très... très _avantageux_ et il m'a l'air d'être un gentil garçon, hein ! Mais c'est juste que... c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, tu comprends ? Quand on voit Blaise et qu'on te voit toi eh bien... »

Arthur n'eut même pas besoin de terminer sa phrase ni de voir la mine franchement offensée de son fils pour se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

« Enfin non ! se reprit-il immédiatement. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Blaise... Blaise par rapport à toi... Blaise euh...

_ Mérite mieux ? termina sombrement Ron.

_ _Non_ ! Il te mérite autant que toi tu le mérites ! Mais c'est juste qu'il... qu'il...

_ Qu'il ne joue pas dans la même catégorie que moi ? maugréa Ron en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Mais non ! C'est juste que... Je veux dire que... Enfin... Tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que je vais arrêter de parler...

_ Tu fais bien oui..., grommela Ron.

_ En tout cas, félicitation pour vous deux ! Vous nous avez fait de _magnifiques_ petits-enfants ! »

Arthur adressa ensuite à son fils un sourire éclatant auquel ce dernier répondit timidement.

Malgré ça, le visage de Arthur se déforma presque aussitôt après. Il sembla de nouveau... mal-à-l'aise, gêné par quelque chose. Il semblait également sur le point de dire quelque chose toutes les dix secondes mais il se résigna à chaque fois.

Ron finit par froncer ses sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.

_ R... Rien... Rien du tout ! »

Mais la tête que faisait son père disait le contraire.

« Papa, vas-y. Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Ron.

_ Non je... il n'y a rien à dire !

_ Papa ! Dis-le. Juste, dis-le.

_ … On peut parler de tous les sujets, hein ? s'enquit Arthur après un silence.

_ Bien sûr ! Dis-moi ce qui te titille !

_ Alors voilà ! Je me demandais... C'est une réflexion stupide, hein ! Mais comme je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête...

_ Je. t'écoute.

_ Euh, eh bien... en bien, je me demandais si... Enfin est-ce que... est-ce que... »

Alors que le malaise de son père augmentait à chaque seconde, les sourcils de Ron se froncèrent.

« Est-ce que ? répéta-t-il.

_ Enfin, je veux dire... C'est juste une stupide question qui me titille, hein...

_ Vas-y.

_ Je... Je me demandais juste si... si...

_ Si ?

_ Est-ce que... je veux dire... Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça... est-ce ça _rentre_ ? demanda finalement Arthur d'une seule traite et à voix basse. »

Ron ne comprit pas tout de suite où son père voulait en venir. Ou du moins, il ne _voulut_ pas comprendre où son père voulait en venir ! Intérieurement, il _priait Merlin_ qu'il se trompait à ce propos !

Le Lion n'en crut vraiment pas ses oreilles. Complètement sous le choc, il resta interdit pendant un long moment. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, le visage livide, une horrible grimace déformait les traits de son visage.

« _**QU-OI**_ ? parvint-il finalement par articuler.

_ Est-ce que ça...

_ _**Ew**_ ! s'insurgea immédiatement Ron, les joues écarlates. _**Non mais ça va pas de me demander une chose pareille**_ ! rugit-il. C'est... **Ew**, **berk**, **dégoûtant, yerk** ! _**Papa **_!

_ Je... Je suis vraiment désolé ! s'excusa Arthur. Mais je devais demander !

_ _**Tu devais demander**_ ?! rugit Ron. _Vraiment_ ? Tu **_devais_** demander ?!

_ Bah après tout ce qui s'est dit durant les dîners...

_ _**Oh. Merlin**_ ! _On n'est pas __**vraiment**__ entrain de parler de ça_ ! _Dis-moi qu'on est pas __**vraiment**__ entrain de parler de ça_ ! se lamenta le Gryffondor.

_ J'ai juste...

_ _**Non**_ ! Papa, _**non**_ ! _On ne va pas parler de ça_ ! _On arrête de parler de ça_ !

_ Mais tu as dit que...

_ _Je me __**fiche**__ de ce que j'ai dit_ ! _On peut parler de tout, __**sauf**__ de ça_ ! »

Fin du FLASH-BACK

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! bougonna le rouquin alors que son meilleur ami et son petit-ami riaient à gorge déployée depuis plusieurs minutes. Ce n'est _pas_ drôle !

_ Oh allez ! Ton père s'inquiète juste beaucoup pour toi ! le rassura Harry une fois qu'il eut finir de rire. Et étant donné le gabarit de Blaise, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de... de se poser quelques questions. On s'en pose tous ! Je suis sûr que les gars n'arrêtent pas de te tanner à ce sujet...

_ Ouais, toi le premier, bougonna Ron. »

Harry ne dit rien mais il eut quand même la décence de rougir.

« Mais venant de mon père c'est _**répugnant**_ ! poursuivit le rouquin en cachant son visage dans le cou de son amoureux ricanant, qui le blottit tendrement contre lui.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui souffla le basané à son oreille. Je serai très, _très_, doux avec toi. »

Même si son visage était toujours caché dans le cou de sa moitié, Ron rougit quand même comme une écrevisse. Et Blaise put clairement voir ses oreilles prendre une couleur vermeille. Il sourit et passa tendrement sa main dans les boucles rousses de son petit-ami.

Ils passèrent un moment comme ça, en silence, avant que les couleurs retombent des joues de Ron et qu'il ose sortir son visage de sa cachette.

« Ce n'est pas tout, reprit-il.

_ Ah non ? fit Harry. »

Ron hocha lentement sa tête de droite à gauche, un petit air coupable sur le visage, et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

« Non, dit-il. Je crois bien que j'ai fait une gaffe... »

FLASH-BACK suite

« … _Je me __**fiche**__ de ce que j'ai dit_ ! _On peut parler de tout, __**sauf**__ de ça_ ! »

_ Excuse-moi de me sentir concerner à propos de... _toutes_ les parties de ton corps qui pourraient subir des... des _dommages_ ! se justifia Arthur alors que son fils rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux en murmurant une litanie de ''c'est pas vrai''. Et puis je me souviens très bien que quand tu étais petit tu...

_ _**Papa**_ ! l'interrompit Ron. _Par pitié_, _**arrête de parler**_ !

_ Mais...

_ _**Non**_ ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, rappelle-toi que je vais avoir _cinq_ enfants avec lui, okay ? Alors je... je suppose que ça... _rentre_...

_ Tu... Tu _supposes_ ? Alors... alors vous n'avez pas encore...

_ **Papa** ! s'insurgea une nouvelle fois fois, les joues plus rouges que jamais. _**Ew**_ ! Arrêtes ! La seule virginité à laquelle tu devrais penser c'est celle de Ginny, pas la mienne ! Après tout, son mari est tout aussi massif !

_ Son.. son mari aussi ? tilta Arthur. Tu... tu sais qui il est ? »

A ces mots, la colère de Ron retomba comme un soufflé.

Et merde !

Fin de la suite du FLASH-BACK

« Merde ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? s'enquit aussitôt Harry.

_ Euh... j'ai bafouillé quelque chose comme quoi on me l'avait bien décrit !

_ Et... il y a cru ?

_ Je ne sais pas... Mais dans le cas contraire, il faudrait quand même que j'en parle à Ginny...

_ Tu n'as pas tort, renchérit Harry.

_ _**Arg**_ ! Elle va me tuer ! gémit Ron en replongeant sa tête dans le cou de son amoureux. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, avant qu'un mot n'est pu franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer Théodore et Hermione. Tous deux avaient une petite mine et s'assirent sombrement sur le lit du ténébreux.

« Vous revenez encore d'un petit tête-à-tête avec Maximilien ? devina Harry. »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

« Les choses se passent mieux ? s'enquit le brun. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Il a arrêté de m'appeler ''traînée de Sang-de-Bourbe '', dit-elle. Alors je suppose que d'une certaine manière on peut dire que les choses vont mieux.

_ Encore une fois, intervint Théodore, je suis vraiment...

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le coupa Hermione. Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais comme je le disais à Harry, il y a moins de tension entre nous à présent alors... c'est plutôt un bon point. »

Elle lui adressa ensuite un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Après ça, Draco fit irruption dans le dortoir. Il chassa sèchement Ron et Blaise de son lit puis il se glissa dedans et blottit tendrement son petit-ami contre son torse. Ainsi confortablement installé, Harry se détendit aussitôt !

Le dortoir finit ensuite par se remplir avec les enfants et ils restèrent tous un bon moment éveillé avant d'aller se coucher.

HPDMHPDM

Les yeux clos, Severus savoura la sensation de l'eau brûlante qui coulait en rafale sur son visage puis sur le reste de son corps. Il avait bien besoin de ça pour se changer les idées ! Ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Sirius l'avait laissé des plus perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer aussi facilement de sa Némésis à... la personne qui lui fait à _dîner_ ! Il savait qu'il voulait faire plaisir à ses enfants mais quand même ! S'ignorer mutuellement et qu'il leur glisse quelques mots à son avantage devrait être amplement suffisant ! Surtout vu la façon dont leur entrevue s'était finalement terminée la veille... Le potioniste avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à cerner l'attitude de sa Némésis ainsi que les véritables raisons qui la poussait à agir ainsi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le regardait à chaque fois avec son regard si... _étrange_, ni pourquoi elle se forçait à lui parler aussi poliment et calmement que possible... ! Pourquoi elle faisait autant d'effort alors qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément nécessaires !

Depuis quelques jours, Severus avait l'impression que l'ex-détenu s'était cogné très fort la tête contre un mur et que ça avait en partie altéré sa personnalité !

Soupirant de plus belle, Severus ferma le jet d'eau. Il sortit ensuite de la cabine de douche, s'essuya et enfila rapidement un boxer ainsi qu'une chemise qu'il ne boutonna pas. Ceci étant fait, il sortit de la salle de bain, se rendit dans le petit salon et... failli avoir une attaque !

« _**Je peux savoir comment tu es entré **_?! beugla-t-il les yeux furieux une fois remis de sa surprise. »

Assis dans l'un des moelleux fauteuil du salon, Sirius l'attendait deux pieds fermes. Encore une fois, quand il vit, peu vêtu et les cheveux humides, il le détailla avec surprise des pieds à la tête avant que son regard ne change et devienne... impossible à décrypter pour Severus qui se mit à bouder : si la façon dont il était habillé – ou plutôt peu habillé – le dérangeait, il n'avait qu'à pas le surprendre de la sorte !

« Mes fils, répondit finalement l'ex-Gryffondor une fois remis de sa surprise. »

Severus tomba des nues : Valentin et Scott lui avaient dit comment rentrer dans ses appartements sans y être invité ? Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Le potioniste allait devoir avoir une petite conversation avec sa progéniture dans les plus brefs délais !

L'ex-Serpentard se rendit ensuite compte qu'il était pratiquement nu et sans sa baguette. Se sentant en position infériorité, il se mit aussitôt en quête de cette dernière.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? s'enquit Sirius en comprenant ce qu'il faisait. »

Dans sa main, il avait la baguette du potioniste. En le voyant, le visage de ce dernier devint livide et ses poings se crispèrent.

« Je me suis dit que la premièrement chose que tu ferais en me voyant serait de me jeter un sort, lui expliqua Sirius. Alors j'ai pris les devants.

_ Tu as peut-être ma baguette mais j'ai un nombre incalculable de potions à ma portée, le prévint froidement Severus, une lueur de défit dans le regard.

_ Je sais. »

Malgré l'attitude plus que froide de Severus, Sirius resta calme et posé. Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur que la veille et titiller son interlocuteur plus que nécessaire. Ce dernier allait obligatoirement répondre en conséquence, ce qui risquait par finir par l'agacer et leur discussion virerait de nouveau au pugilat !

« Mais je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, reprit l'ex-détenu. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il sortit sa propre baguette de sa poche et déposa toutes les deux au milieu de la petite table qui lui faisait face.

Severus hésita quelques instants à s'avancer pour reprendre possession de sa baguette mais finalement il ne bougea pas de sa position. Il ne savait pas ce que sa Némésis avait en tête et il préférait garder ses distances avec elle. Dans le pire des cas, comme il l'avait précédemment dit, il avait une multitude de potions à sa disposition pour se défendre.

Afin de se donner une contenance, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et toisa froidement son vis-à-vis du regard.

« Je suis venu pour m'excuser, poursuivit Sirius sans prendre en compte l'atmosphère glacée qui régnait dans la pièce.

_ _T'excuser_ ? répéta sceptiquement Severus en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

_ Oui je... j'ai dépassé les bornes hier soir et je m'en excuse. Je ne voulais pas... te blesser. »

Les sourcils de Severus se plissèrent d'incompréhension. Une fois de plus, le comportement de sa Némésis le laissait pour le moins... déboussolé. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle _s'excusait_ auprès de lui ? S'il se souvenait bien, _jamais_ Sirius ne s'était excuser, peu importe les horreurs qu'il lui sortait ! Pourquoi ce brusque changement de comportement à présent ?

Severus n'eut pas l'occasion de se tourmenter plus longtemps avec toutes ses questions car Sirius se leva brusquement du siège, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées. Mais pour lui démontrer qu'il n'était toujours pas une menace, il prit soin de laisser sa baguette posée sur la table basse.

« Et puis je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner, ajouta-t-il. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Severus remarqua que la table du salon croulait de mets qui semblaient plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Comme pour la veille, il y avait tout ce qu'il préférait et tout sentait rudement bon. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il n'ait rien remarqué plus tôt.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, cette fois, tout sort des cuisines de Poudlard, confessa l'ex-détenu. »

Severus regarda pendant un moment le repas fumant avec une expression indéchiffrable avant de reporter un regard dur sur son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi tu continues ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement. Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'aurai trouvé exactement la même nourriture en me rendant dans la Grande Salle.

_ Peut-être mais tu n'as aucune intention de t'y rendre, lui répondit Sirius en approchant de lui, ignorant que Severus reculait d'autant de pas. Ni ce matin, ni ce midi et je sais que tu vas tout faire pour ne pas venir avec nous ce soir. Je sais que quand tu es... dans cet état d'esprit-_là_, tu n'aimes pas manger en public. Et comme je sais également que tu ne feras jamais l'effort de chercher ta nourriture toi-même... voilà ! dit-il en montrant la table fournie avec une fausse mimique dramatique. »

Il esquissa ensuite un faible sourire mais il ne suffit pas pour dérider son vis-à-vis qui le regardait froidement et restait aussi stoïque que possible. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade, à l'intérieur, Severus était de plus en plus perdu. Pourquoi l'ex-détenu était devenu si... _attentionné_ ? _Jamais_ il ne l'avait traité de la sorte ! Même quand il essayait de faire plaisir à James qui voulait faire plaisir à Lily. Même là il avait toujours gardé une certaine... froideur. En plongeant dans ses yeux, il avait toujours pu déceler... le regard si particulier qu'il lui réservait et qui le transperçait comme un million d'aiguilles. Mais là, plus rien. Sirius semblait... _sincèrement_ s'en faire pour lui. C'était complètement absurde ! La veille, il avait lui-même avoué qu'il feignait de s'en faire pour lui afin d'être dans les petits papiers de ses enfants ! Alors pourquoi ne retrouvait-il plus le même regard dans ses yeux ? Peut-être dissimulait-il mieux son dégoût ? Mais l'ex-détenu avait toujours été une de ces personnes qui n'arrivent pas à dissimuler leurs émotions ! Rester impassible c'était plutôt son truc à lui !

Sentant le mal de tête pointer – stupide potion qui lui filait la migraine dès qu'il se triturait un peu trop les méninges – Severus passa sa main dans ses cheveux humides. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas sa Némésis se rapprocher de lui pas à pas. Quand il s'en aperçut, cette dernière était déjà tout près de lui. Surpris, Severus sursauta vivement et il recula précipitamment jusqu'à buter contre son bureau. Toujours calme, Sirius combla lentement l'espace qui les séparait. Immédiatement sur ses gardes – après tout, l'ex-détenu ne s'était jamais retrouvé aussi près de lui sans avoir une idée déplaisante derrière la tête – Severus se mit aussitôt en quête de sa baguette. Il jura à mi-voix quand il se souvint qu'il ne l'avait plus et il se mit alors à la recherche de la potion la plus proche. Cependant, il arrêta quand il se rappela que l'ex-Gryffondor était aussi désarmé que lui. Et puis, il était suffisamment bon au combat pour savoir quand l'un de ses adversaires s'apprêtait à l'attaquer ou non. Là, Sirius n'était ni sur la défensive, ni sur l'offensive. Traduction : il ne cherchait pas à se battre avec lui.

Rasséréné – mais tout de même sur ses gardes – Severus croisa de plus belle ses bras sur son torse et son regard se fit froid et acéré. Lui était clairement sur la défensive mais, encore une fois, Sirius ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Mange-le, ne le mange pas, fais comme tu veux, conclut-il. Tu es assez grand pour décider seul. Mais souviens-toi quand même d'une chose : j'avais tort hier. À l'heure d'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus tout seul. Tu as mes enfants, ton filleul – même le mien ! – et je suis certain qu'au moins les Malfoy et les Zabini te considèrent comme un ami. Alors il est temps que tu arrêtes d'agir égoïstement. Tu le faisais déjà à Poudlard alors que tu avais Lily et tu l'as souvent blessée à cause de ça. Maintenant, il ne s'agit plus que d'une seule personne ! Et ça va s'amplifier quand tu auras ton mari et tes enfants ! Tu n'es plus tout seul Severus ! Tes actes se répercutent sur les autres et si tu continues dans cette voie, à ne te soucier que de toi, tu risques de recommencer à faire du mal à des personnes à qui, je suis sûr, tu tiens également. Alors... je vais continuer à faire en sorte que tu sois dans les meilleures conditions pour que tu puisses avaler quelque chose mais ensuite c'est à toi de choisir. »

En temps normal, Severus aurait aussitôt pris la mouche et beuglé que tout ceci ne le regardait pas ! Mais sa Némésis lui avait parlé tranquillement, sans une once de reproche ou de méchanceté dans la voix. Il n'avait pas profité de l'occasion pour le rabaisser et cela surpris tellement Severus qu'il ne se sentit pas de lui crier dessus. Surtout qu'il avait raison : il n'était plus tout seul à présent. Avant il pouvait négliger sa santé autant qu'il le souhaitait, ça ne regardait que lui, mais maintenant...

Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine quand il repensa à la mine inquiète qu'avait arboré ses fils quand il avait quitté la salle sans dîner la veille. Ainsi que celle de Draco.

Du coin de l'œil, il regarda son petit-déjeuner qui fumait toujours. C'était vrai qu'il lui donnait envie. Il ne savait pas s'il mangerait beaucoup mais il pourrait quand même se nourrir un peu – même si ça venait de son pire ennemi. Que ses enfants avaient très bien conseillé concernant ses goûts par ailleurs !

Severus sortit brusquement de ses pensées en sentant le regard insistant de sa Némésis sur lui – bien que cette dernière semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

« _**Quoi**_ ? croassa-t-il.

_ Rien, répondit Sirius en sortant de sa contemplation. Je me disais juste que... je suis content que tu es pu trouver un mari. »

Severus n'en crut pas ses oreilles et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au maximum pour le prouver.

« _**Pardon**_ ?

_ Je veux dire... après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi.

_ Je n'ai _**pas**_ besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi ! rugit Severus sur un ton sec. »

Plus amusé par la brusque montée au créneau de sa Némésis qu'autre chose, Sirius sourit et leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

« Je sais, je sais, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu es le _grand_ Severus Snape qui n'a besoin de personne... Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais _**besoin**_ que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi, j'ai dit que tu _**méritais**_ d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi. D'avoir quelqu'un qui pense à te prépare tes repas quand tu es débordé, quelqu'un qui te rappelle qu'il faut que tu prennes quelques heures de sommeil même quand tu es plongé dans quelque chose. Quelqu'un... qui te ferait des massages quand tu es stressé, qui saurait comment te détendre... Je sais que tu es passé par beaucoup d'épreuves et...

_ Tu ne sais _**rien**_ de mon passé ! le contredit vivement Severus.

_ Okay je... tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne méritais pas de finir ta vie seul. Après, je ne sais pas grand chose de ton futur mari mais... »

Severus éclata soudainement d'un rire jaune, coupant par la même occasion Sirius dans sa lancée qui le regarda curieusement.

« C'était donc ça, conclut amèrement Severus.

_ Ça ? s'enquit Sirius.

_ C'est pour ça que tu étais si... _gentil_ avec moi. Tu voulais m'attendrir pour que je baisse ma garde et te parle de mon futur mari pour que tu puisses l'utiliser pour me descendre !

_ Quoi ? s'offensa Sirius. Mais non !

_ C'est ça. Ça ne prend pas avec moi alors tu peux arrêter de _feindre_ de te préoccuper de ma vie et foutre le camp de mes appartements ! »

Sur ces mots, Severus voulut contourner sa Némésis afin de s'éloigner d'elle mais cette dernière ne le laissa pas faire et elle le saisit fermement par les épaules.

« Je ne te mens pas ! lui assura-t-elle.

_ Ben voyons ! grinça Severus en se défaisant brusquement de son emprise. Tu t'es simplement réveillé un matin et as décidé que tu ne voulais plus faire de ma vie un enfer ?

_ Non, ça ne m'est pas venu un matin, mais je... j'ai parlé un peu avec Harry et... c'est vrai qu'on a plus 15 ans à présent ! On est dans le même camp, tu risques ta vie en tant qu'espion dans les rangs de Voldemort, tu as blanchi mon nom, m'a sorti du voile et tu es super proche de mes enfants et de mon mari ! Tu veux me dire à quoi ça rime de continuer à se pourrir la vie mutuellement ? D'épuiser notre énergie à nous chercher des poux ? Toutes les circonstances nous poussent à arrêter de nous chamailler continuellement... Je ne veux plus me battre avec toi Severus...

_ … On se déteste, répondit simplement l'ex-Serpentard. Nous chamailler est comme une seconde nature.

_ Eh bien moi, je ne veux plus me mettre dans le même genre d'état qu'hier. Alors... tu peux m'asticoter autant tu le veux, je ne répondrai plus à tes provocations. »

À ces mots, Severus éclata d'un rire jaune.

« _Tu ne répondras plus à mes provocations_ ? répéta-t-il. _Tu ne répondras plus à mes provocations_ ? Si je me souviens bien, j'ai essayé de mettre un terme à tout ceci, il y a bien des années de ça, mais tu n'as pas voulu laisser tomber ! lui reprocha-t-il. Tu n'as pas voulu et tu as continué à t'acharner !

_ J'étais jeune, stupide et buté ! se justifia Sirius. Et il est inutile de dire que c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui ! Je... je sais que je ne voulais pas décrocher... Je... Je m'étais habitué à...

_ Garde tes excuses pour toi, je ne veux pas les entendre, siffla Severus entre ses dents. »

Un silence plana ensuite entre les deux adultes. Silence que Sirius finit par rompre :

« Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs dans le passé et que je pouvais être une véritable tête de mule, mais dis-toi que c'est l'occasion pour toi de te montrer plus mature que moi à _15 ans_...! »

Face à la pique à peine cachée de la part de sa Némésis, la moue de Severus s'intensifia.

Voyant qu'il s'y prenait mal, Sirius soupira :

« Ecoute, je... je pense vraiment qu'il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Je dois bien avouer que j'en ai assez de m'embrouiller avec toi pour des broutilles et de me retrouver dans... un grand état de nerf après ça ! Il est temps de... mettre les choses à plat et de tirer un trait sur le passé... Je... J'aurais peut-être dû commencer par là dès le début mais, malgré ce que tu peux croire, je n'ai jamais voulu... te faire souffrir plus que raisonnablement _intentionnellement_. Je... J'étais jeune, stupide et si imbu de ma personne que je croyais que le monde m'appartenait et que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais ! Tu dois certainement penser le contraire mais... je n'étais pas cruel au point de vouloir te faire du mal simplement parce que je tirais un plaisir sadique à te voir souffrir je... Pour moi je... je ne faisais que te taquiner. Je ne me rendais pas compte que... Enfin, je veux dire...

_ Bien sûr que si, le contredit Severus avec lassitude.

_ Non ! Je... bien sûr, c'est ce que tu crois mais... »

Un sourire triste sur les lèvres, Severus le regarda avec pitié.

« Tu sais, dit-il, au fil des années, j'ai commencé à devenir vraiment très bon pour déchiffrer les motivations des gens. Par exemple, je sais mon père me brutalisait parce qu'il... me _haïssait_ au plus profond de son cœur. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais... le simple fait que je respire était un crime impardonnable pour lui – ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, je m'en suis remis il y a des années.

» James me brutalisait parce que son minuscule cerveau ne lui permettait seulement d'avoir un instinct primitif. Me rabaisser devant Lily était donc un moyen de lui montrer qu'il était en quelque sorte... le _mâle dominant_.

» À Poudlard, la majorité des personnes qui me brutalisaient le faisaient pour faire tout le monde, parce que c'était en quelque sorte... ''cool''. Il y avait quelques exceptions comme Malcolm qui me brutalisait parce qu'il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir me mettre dans son lit...

» Et... il y a les personnes comme Greyback qui est dans un délire sadomasochiste et qui bande à la seule idée de me faire souffrir... Mais toi...

_ Attends une minute, le coupa Sirius. Greyback te brutalise ?

_ Non, Greyback _fantasme_ sur le fait de me brutaliser, le corrigea Severus avec un dégoût à peine dissimuler. Je ne le laisserai jamais faire étant donné qu'il me donne littéralement envie de vomir ! »

Suite à cette phrase, les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent car l'ex-détenu avait... une étrange expression faciale. Il paraissait presque... _inquiet_ pour lui.

« Inutile de faire semblant, grogna-t-il. Je sais que tu n'en as rien à faire de moi, tu l'as clairement dit hier.

_ Peu importe ce qu'il y a entre nous, je ne souhaite à personne de se faire... violer par _Greyback _!

_ Par _pitié_ tais-toi ! gémit le potioniste en frissonnant de dégoût. Tu peux être sûr que je ne le laisserai jamais faire ! Greyback sera mort avant d'avoir pu lever le petit doigt.

_ Mais tu passes parfois _des jours_ dans le camp de Voldemort ! argumenta Sirius. Ça donne autant d'occasion pour Greyback de... »

Exaspéré, Severus poussa un profond soupir et passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet, le coupa-t-il. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, habituellement, j'arrive à déchiffrer le _pourquoi_. Pourquoi telle personne fait ce qu'elle fait. Mais toi..., tu ne me hais pas viscéralement comme mon père, tu ne cherches pas à impressionner une fille, tu ne suis pas ''la mode'', tu n'es pas un sadique, tu n'es pas vexé parce que je ne veux pas être dans ton lit... Non toi tu... tu me détestes parce que... Je ne sais pas trop justement ! Peut-être que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose... Ou ma manière d'être, ma manière de... vivre... Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu _voulais_ me faire du mal. Ce n'était pas du tout accidentel ! Ça dépassait la simple blague d'un adolescent attardé. »

Les lèvres pincées au possible, Sirius ne répondit rien. Par contre, son malaise fit grandir la confiance de son interlocuteur. Il avait si rarement l'occasion de voir sa Némésis dans cet état que ça l'amusait beaucoup.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence avant que le visage du potioniste ne s'empreigne de curiosité.

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce que c'était, reprit-il en s'approchant de son vis-à-vis. Ce que j'avais fait pour mériter une telle sanction de ta part. Malgré ce qu'il y a entre nous, je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à t'acharner pendant 7 ans sur quelqu'un pour une broutille. Alors je... je me suis creusé la tête mais je n'ai jamais trouvé de raison valable. Une raison qui aurait pu..., même en partie, _justifier_ que tu me fasses subir un tel enfer ! »

Maintenant que le potioniste s'était rapproché, ils n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Son souffle chaud caressait le visage de Sirius, l'odeur de son gel douche envahissait doucement ses narines et il avait maintenant une vue imprenable sur tous les détails du visage de sa Némésis qui, comme elle sortait de la douche, n'était pas du tout horrible à regarder.

Mais la mâchoire serrée, Sirius n'était clairement pas à son aise.

« Dis-moi, reprit Severus, c'était quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Perdu et plus que perplexe, Sirius ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois de suite sans qu'un seul mot ne parvienne à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Son visage s'emprunta successivement d'une multitude d'expressions différentes que Severus ne put déchiffrer, il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et, même si le potioniste faisait de son mieux pour capter son regard, Sirius faisait autant d'effort pour l'éviter.

Il fit de son mieux pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées mais sans résultat. Il aurait voulu dire au potioniste que ses dires étaient faux et qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait au temps de Poudlard mais... il n'était plus tellement sûr à présent. L'avait-il vraiment fait exprès ? Avait-il vraiment chercher à lui faire du mal ? Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son style, il ne faisait pas ce genre de chose il...

Il eut brusquement beaucoup trop chaud pour pouvoir penser clairement. Et sentir le regard inquisiteur de sa Némésis sur lui ne l'aidait pas !

Finalement, il décida de battre en retraite. Il s'éloigna précipitamment de Severus, s'approcha de la table basse et attrapa en quatrième vitesse sa baguette avant de se diriger vers la sortie sans que Severus ne fasse un seul geste pour le retenir.

« Lâche, lui dit-il simplement alors qu'il passait près de lui. »

Sirius préféra ne pas relever et il sortit des appartements de sa Némésis sans même un regard pour elle.

xx

Marchant d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, Sirius sentait que sa tête était à deux doigts d'exploser. Encore une fois, _ça_ avait eu lieu. Il était venu calmement vers Severus et il l'avait quitté avec la tête à l'envers ! C'était quand même dingue ! Il était venu avec les meilleures intentions qui soit, une étonnante bonne volonté et sans une _once_ d'agressivité. Il avait soigneusement choisi chacun de ses mots afin de ne rien dire qui pourrait irriter son interlocuteur, il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses piques, il s'était vraiment comporté comme il fallait – Lily aurait été fière – et tout ça pour arriver au même résultat !

« _Dis-moi, c'était quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ »

Le potioniste n'avait rien fait de spécial, si ? S'ils se détestaient tous les deux c'était parce que... c'était parce que... Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se voir en peinture ! Il ne l'avait pas... Il n'y avait pas eu de...

Sirius secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. En y réfléchissant bien, il ne se souvenait même plus de comment tout ça avait commencé ! Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils se cherchaient des poux que le motif déclencheur avait fini par s'enfoncer dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire jusqu'à presque disparaître. Il avait continué à le titiller par habitude et au fils des années leur haine s'était installée, approfondie et leurs mots et leurs actes étaient devenus de plus en plus cruels. Et pourquoi, hein ? De quoi tout cela était partie ? L'ex-détenu ne s'en souvenait même plus. Mais par contre, il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur sa Némésis, cette matinée de rentrée scolaire, sur le quai 9¾, alors qu'il était à peine âgé de 11 ans...

FLASH-BACK :

« Ah ! Je me sens comme sur un petit nuage, mon cœur palpite, il s'envole~ ! J'ai envie de sautiller partout, gaiement et de chanter des petits chansons~ ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et il se tourna, surpris, vers son meilleur ami. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de parler de la sorte.

James avait un sourire béa sur le visage ainsi que des étoiles plein les yeux. Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais son ami semblait avoir gagné le gros lot.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ J'ai trouvé la personne qui va partager ma vie ! s'enthousiasma James avec un large sourire.

_ Vraiment ? fit Sirius en haussant ses sourcils. À seulement 11 ans ?

_ Il n'y a pas d'âge pour trouver la personne qui portera tes enfants ! s'exclama dramatiquement James. »

Souriant toujours de toutes ses dents, James entoura les épaules de son ami dubitatif de l'un de ses bras, le dirigea dans la bonne direction et lui montra la personne en question du doigt. Sans raison particulière, cœur de Sirius rata un battement avant d'accélérer quand il vit de qui il s'agissait. Il eut comme l'impression de faire une chute de plusieurs étages et sa bouche s'assécha. En fait, il avait remarqué cette personne bien avant que son ami ne la lui montre : il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon du même âge qu'eux. Son physique n'avait rien de particulier : des cheveux noirs mi-longs et ondulés, des yeux sombres, une peau pale, un corps fin, des vêtements simples... Non, il n'était pas le genre de personne sur qui tout le monde se retournerait dans la rue quand il serait plus grand. Mais pourtant, il dégageait un petit... _quelque chose_ ! Peut-être était-ce sa moue indéchiffrable qu'il semblait arborer 24h/24, peut-être était-ce la constante tristesse qui imprégnait ses traits ou la manière dont son visage s'illuminait parfois en réponse à ce que disait la personne avec qui il parlait... Quoiqu'il en soit, peu importe l'endroit où Sirius dirigeait son regard, il semblait retomber inéluctablement sur lui ! Et maintenant son meilleur ami lui disait qu'il l'avait dans sa ligne de mire ?! Il n'était pas le moins du monde homophobe et il se fichait éperdument de l'orientation sexuelle de James mais, même s'il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, ça l'ennuyait qu'il ait choisi ce garçon insipide en particulier ! C'était vrai quoi ! Il était complètement insipide ! En plus, ses cheveux étaient beaucoup trop noirs, il était beaucoup trop pale pour avoir des cheveux aussi noirs et il semblait être ennuyé par tout ! James méritait quand même mieux, non ?

« Alors ? le sollicita James.

_ _Hein_ ? fit Sirius en sortant de ses pensées. Oh, euh... bof..., bredouilla-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait détaché. Tu peux faire mieux...

_ _**Bof**_ ?! s'insurgea aussitôt James. _Bof, je peux faire mieux_ ?! Tu me fous de moi ?! Elle est parfaite !

_ E... Elle ? s'étonna Sirius.

_ Bah oui, elle. »

James repointa du doigt ladite personne qui porterait ses enfants et, étrangement, quand il la vit, Sirius sentit aussitôt un sentiment de soulagement l'envahir. En fait, James parlait de la personne avec qui le jeune garçon parlait. Une flamboyante chevelure rousse, des yeux émeraudes... Elle était tout à fait le type de personne sur qui les gens se retourneraient plus tard.

« Oh, _elle_, répéta Sirius.

_ Oui, _elle_ ! De qui tu pensais que je parlais ?

_ Euhm... je..., bafouilla Sirius alors que ses joues s'empourpraient légèrement. Je pensais que tu parlais de la fille derrière elle ! »

Les sourcils de James se froncèrent quand son regard se posa sur la fille en question.

« Tu plaisantes ? Elle est tout à fait banale.

_ C'est ce que je me suis dit. Mais la rouquine est mignonne. Vraiment, mignonne. »

Le manque enthousiasme de Sirius jeta un froid à celui de James que se mit à bouder.

« Merci pour ton soutient, grommela-t-il.

_ Elle est bien, James, okay ? »

Ledit James fit la moue mais il décida de laisser couler. Il posa donc un mouchoir sur toutes ses interrogations – il insisterait sur ce point plus tard – et ses yeux se remirent à pétiller avec force.

« Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler ?

_ Euh..., fit Sirius alors que son regard s'était de nouveau posé sur le jeune garçon. Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

_ Mais si ! Mais si, c'est une bonne idée ! »

Sur ce, James passa l'un de ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et l'entraîna vers eux.

Fin du FLASH-BACK

Et après... il ne savait plus ! Ils étaient allés voir Lily et Severus et puis... James avait dit quelque chose qu'il pensait être drôle pour attitrer l'attention de Lily, ce qui en fait était méchant envers Severus. Lily n'avait pas apprécié, Severus avait été vexé et lui..., il avait ri. La blague de James n'était même pas drôle mais, pour une raison incompréhensible, il était tellement _nerveux_ face à lui que c'était sorti tout seul ! Un rire nerveux. Bien sûr, Lily avait encore moins apprécié, Severus avait été encore plus vexé et il avait violemment riposté – à James comme à lui ! À partir de ce moment là, les choses avaient juste... dégénéré et étaient devenues hors de contrôle !

« _Dis-moi, c'était quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... pour mériter une telle sanction de ta part ?_ »

Le potioniste n'avait rien fait de spécial ! Ils étaient parti du mauvais pied et les choses s'étaient emballées, ça s'arrêtait là ! Il n'y avait rien de plus ! Il n'y avait rien...

Sentant que sa tête était à deux doigts d'exploser, l'ex-détenu préféra s'arrêter là dans ses débats intérieurs. S'il n'avait pas été coincé à Poudlard, il se serait mis en quête d'une conquête pour se changer les idées, mais comme ce n'était pas possible, il décida d'aller s'enfermer dans ses appartements.

HPDMHPDM

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds autant qu'il le pouvait et tendant son bras droit au maximum, Killian essayait d'attraper un troisième livre qui se trouvait haut dans l'une des bibliothèques surchargées, mais sans résultat concluant. Se maudissant pour les quelques centimètres qu'il lui manquait, le cadet Zabini-Weasley se tendit de plus belle, tout en essayait de ne pas faire tomber les deux livres épais qu'il tenait avec son bras gauche.

Finalement, le livre tant convoité bougea de l'étagère sans qu'il n'ait à y toucher.

« J'aurais cru que depuis le temps, tu aurais déjà lu et relu tous les livres qui traitent des lycanthropes, dit une voix derrière lui. »

Killian sut aussitôt de qui il s'agissait et il se retourna, avec un sourire aux lèvres, vers Christopher qui lui tendit le livre qu'il convoitait. Un léger sourire étirait les lèvres de ce dernier. Il semblait toujours aussi épuisé ! De larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux, il avait le teint pâle et Killian pouvait dire qu'il avait perdu du poids. Cependant, il s'était décidé à sortir de son lit, il allait en cours par moment et il était sorti de son mutisme. Il parlait peu mais c'était un effort suffisant pour Killian. Son ami allait de toute évidence mieux et le métisse en était soulagé.

« Apparemment, la bibliothèque de Poudlard est un puits sans fond, répondit-il. Je trouve toujours de nouveaux livres ! »

Le faible sourire du lycanthrope se fana et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude.

« Je vais mieux, tu sais, lui dit-il, tu n'as pas à...

_ Je sais ! l'interrompit Killian. Je sais... Mais à force de les étudier, je dois dire que j'ai fini par développer une curiosité quasi insatiable les concernant ! Les lycanthropes sont vraiment passionnants ! Il y a tellement de cultures différentes et de traditions ! Savais-tu que chez certaines espèces, le mariage est quelque chose de très privé et que ne sont présents que les mariés et la personne qui officie ? Alors que pour d'autre c'est une grande fête à laquelle participe toute la meute ? J'ai vu des images, la cérémonie est vraiment _**magnifique**_ ! Par contre, l'une des meutes met des _colliers_ _de_ _chien_ à leurs dociles le jour de leur mariage ! Le docile ne peut pas sortir sans son compagnon et il le tient avec une _laisse_ ! Je trouve ça honteux ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un docile qu'il doit être traité comme un chien ! »

Christopher sourit en voyant avec quelle facilité son ami s'était emporté dans son discours. Il était vraiment passionné par le sujet.

« Aussi passionnant que ce soit, ce n'est pas une raison pour sauter le déjeuner et te fourrer dans la bibliothèque, le sermonna gravement le Gryffondor.

_ Je n'ai pas sauté le déjeuner ! le détrompa Killian. J'ai juste mangé rapidement pour avoir le temps de passer ici. »

Pas convaincu, Christopher fit la moue.

Killian leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'étais à côté d'Alexis. Tu n'as cas vérifier auprès de lui si tu ne me crois pas, bougonna-t-il entre ses dents. Et puis c'est plutôt culotté de ta part de me faire la morale alors que toi-même tu ne manges quasiment rien.

_ Je fais presque le double de ton poids Kiki, alors je peux plus me le permettre que toi.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Kiki, maugréa Killian. »

La mine renfrognée du Serpentard fit sourire tendrement Christopher qui ne put s'empêcher de fourrer affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis. Merlin qu'il l'aimait son petit ange caramélisé !

« En tout cas, reprit-il. Chez cette espèce de lycanthrope, la laisse n'est pas considérée comme étant un signe irrespectueux, tu sais. Au contraire ! Elle montre qu'il a trouvé son compagnon et qu'il n'est pas libre. C'est comme si... un sorcier se faisait tatoué le nom de la personne qu'il aime. »

Peu convaincu, Killian fit la moue.

« En parlant de compagnon, reprit le Lion. »

Un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, Christopher s'approcha lentement de son meilleur ami, jusqu'à ce que ledit meilleur se retrouve coincé entre lui et la bibliothèque derrière lui. Les joues roses, Killian se troubla instantanément en réponse à la soudaine proximité avec son meilleur ami. Il essaya au maximum de rester calme mais son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra malgré lui, ses membres se mirent légèrement à trembler et il crispa ses bras autour de ses livres afin de le cacher au mieux.

Cependant, Christopher ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et, les yeux pétillants de malice, il posa son bras contre l'étagère, au-dessus de la tête de Killian, donnant l'impression à ce dernier d'être pris au piège. Ils ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et comme le Lion ne produisait plus d'odeur nauséabonde au profit de son odeur musquée habituelle, cette dernière emplissait largement les narines du cadet Zabini-Weasley qui se troubla d'autant plus. Merlin qu'il aimerait que quelqu'un ouvre une fenêtre !

« Je t'ai vu avec Xavier, plus tôt ce matin, poursuivit Christopher. Vous aviez l'air... plutôt _proche_. Est-ce que... vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? »

Killian rosit.

Christopher le mit sur le compte de sa gêne à l'évocation de sa vie amoureuse mais en réalité, c'était surtout parce qu'il s'était encore rapproché d'un pas, qu'il s'était penché vers lui et qu'il lui avait souri. Le Serpentard avait alors senti son souffle chaud sur son visage et il regrettait d'autant plus de ne pas être près d'une fenêtre grande ouverte !

« Euhm... oui, bafouilla-t-il. On... on a discuté tous les deux...

FLASH-BACK :

« … donc même si effectivement Xavier pourrait me rendre heureux, je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il serait mal d'être avec lui alors que – peut-être – j'éprouve toujours des sentiments pour Christopher. Ce ne serait pas honnête ! »

Pour la énième fois, David – avec qui Killian discutait depuis plus de trois-quart d'heure – leva les yeux au ciel.

« Premièrement Kil, tu _**as**_ encore des sentiments amoureux pour Christopher – tout le monde le sait et faire ta mignonne moue boudeuse n'y changera rien. Ensuite, Xavier est raide dingue amoureux de toi depuis des lustres !

_ Justement ! Je ne voudrais pas lui donner des faux espoirs et... »

Soupirant de plus belle, David s'arrêta dans ses pas et il se campa deux pieds fermes devant son ami.

« Kil', je suis désolé mais ta grand-mère a raison : Christopher est _dingue_ de James et... même si un jour il arrive à l'oublier... je doute qu'il parvienne à te voir autrement que comme son petit ange caramélisé. »

David sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en voyant le beau visage de son vis-à-vis s'imprégner de tristesse.

« Je suis désolé Kil' mais c'est vrai ! Il te traite comme l'un de ses petits frères ! Christopher étant hors de porté, il est temps que tu tournes la page.

_ Mais Xavier...

_ Comme tout le monde, Xavier connaît les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui et il comprend !

_ Mais...

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui donnes pas l'opportunité de prendre une décision par lui-même, hein ?

_ Mais je... »

Killian s'interrompit dans sa lancée en voyant David tendre son bras vers lui. Il pensa qu'il voulait le toucher mais son ami le dépassa pour toucher quelqu'un derrière lui.

« Salut Xavier, tu tombes bien, Killian devait justement parler avec toi ! »

David adressa ensuite un sourire étincelant plein d'innocence à son ami catastrophé qui le fusilla lestement du regard avant de partir.

Pris de court et un peu embarrassé, Killian ne se retourna pas tout de suite, cherchant ses mots.

« Killian ? Tu voulais me parler ? »

Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps dos à son nouvel interlocuteur, Killian se retourna. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver toujours aussi mignon. Avec ses cheveux blonds comme les blés dans un style décoiffé et ses yeux bleus rieurs. Il était aussi très bien foutu, incroyablement gentil, tendre et... éperdument amoureux de lui.

« Euhm je... je..., balbutia-t-il. Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour la manière dont je t'ai traité quand on... sortait _soit-disant_ ensemble. Je... Je ne t'ai pas réellement donné ta chance et je t'ai beaucoup baladé. En plus...

_ Ce n'est pas grave ! le coupa Xavier. Je... Je comprends. »

Le blond lui adressa ensuite un faible sourire que Killian lui rendit.

Les deux adolescents restèrent un moment l'un en face de l'autre, sans rien dire, mais Xavier se sentit rapidement mal-à-l'aise. Il avait encore des sentiments forts pour le métisse et il avait du mal à rester en sa compagnie trop longtemps. Il trouvait qu'il faisait partie de ces personnes magnifiques à l'intérieur et que cette beauté intérieur se reflétait à l'extérieur. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il mourrait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de fourrer sa tête dans sa belle chevelure et de respirer sa douce odeur sucré. Xavier sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine quand il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Il voulait faire demi-tour mais il sentit que Killian hésitait à lui dire quelque chose d'autre.

« Tu as autre chose à me dire ? s'enquit-il finalement.

_ Euhm... je..., bredouilla Killian alors que ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement, en ignorant que son interlocuteur trouvait son attitude plus que craquante et qu'il devait se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Je... ça va te paraître bizarre... et tu n'es absolument pas obligé d'accepter, hein ! C'est juste que... j'en ai parlé avec ma grand-mère et... et elle pense qu'il serait juste que... que je te donne une seconde chance... Enfin, que je _nous_ laisse une seconde chance... Je sais que c'est soudain et que ça semble sortir de nulle part, mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et... malgré tout, on a passé de bons moments ensemble et... »

Killian se lança ainsi dans un monologue afin d'expliquer son choix, sans voir que Xavier s'était arrêté aux mots ''seconde chance''.

Les yeux écarquillés au maximum, il n'en revenait pas. Avait-il bien entendu ? L'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps voulait vraiment le reprendre ? Ils allaient pouvoir repartir de zéro ?

« … mais je comprendrai tout à fait si tu n'es pas d'accord ! disait le métisse. Après tout...

_ Je marche, le coupa Xavier.

_ Tu... Tu es sûr ? »

Le blond avança d'un pas.

« Certain, affirma-t-il. »

Il lui adressa ensuite un large sourire auquel Killian répondit par... un regard soucieux et... peiné. Comme s'il était un idiot qui venait de refaire la même grossière erreur. Mais Xavier s'en fichait. Malgré ce que le cadet Zabini-Weasley pouvait penser, il savait qu'il ne commettait pas une erreur en leur redonnant leur chance. Il aurait plutôt été idiot de ne pas le faire ! Et il comptait bien lui prouver qu'il avait raison.

Malgré sa réponse positive, Killian semblait toujours aussi stressé et il se tordait nerveusement les doigts, les sourcils plissés d'inquiétude.

« Je... avant toute chose, il faut que... il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ V... Voilà je..., bredouilla Killian, en évitant effrontément le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il se pourrait que... il se pourrait que j'éprouve toujours... que je sois toujours...

_ … Amoureux de Christopher ? termina Xavier. »

Surpris, Killian releva vivement ses yeux écarquillés au maximum.

« Tu... Tu sais ? s'étonna-t-il.

_ Qui ne le sais pas, à part Christopher ? lui répondit Xavier avec un petit sourire.

_ Alors tu sais qu'il serait injuste envers toi qu'on soit ensemble alors que... alors que j'éprouve peut-être des sentiments pour un autre. »

Xavier poussa un petit soupir et il regarda son interlocuteur avec autant de douceur et de tendresse qu'il put.

« Killian, ce n'est pas un peut-être, tu _es_ toujours amoureux de lui, lui fit-il remarquer. Je ne peux pas changer ce fait alors ça m'est égale.

_ … Tu te fiches que ton petit-ami soit amoureux d'un autre ? répéta dubitativement le Serpentard. Tu pourrais supporter d'être avec moi alors que mon cœur appartient à un autre ?

_ C'est exacte, tu sais pourquoi ? »

Xavier fit un autre pas en avant et il prit le visage de Killian en coupe entre ses mains, qui frissonna à son contact.

« Parce que je compte bien te le faire oublier, termina-t-il. Tu ne penses peut-être pas que j'en sois capable, ajouta-t-il en notant la mine perplexe du métisse, mais tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me laisser une chance de te le prouver. »

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, Killian put sans problème voir tout l'amour que Xavier ressentait pour lui et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Coupable de lui donner peut-être des faux-espoirs, coupable de ne pas être en mesure de lui rendre un amour aussi fort, coupable d'avoir malgré tout envie de lui donner une seconde chance et de profiter ainsi des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son encontre.

« Mais tu es sûr que tu pourras le supporter ? insista-t-il. En plus, il faut que je te prévienne : quand Christopher sort de son état de dépression, il passe par... différentes phases... Et l'une d'elle... c'est qu'il devient... très... _tactile_ avec moi.

_ O... Okay, je m'y ferai, lui assura Xavier.

_ _Vraiment_ tactile, accentua Killian. Il me colle tout le temps, m'enlace, m'embrasse... _dors_ avec moi dans mon lit, s'incruste dans la salle de bain quand j'y suis... Il est _**vraiment**_... _collant_. Tu pourras accepter de me voir aussi proche de lui, tout en connaissant mes sentiments ? »

Le Gryffondor plongea un regard ferme dans celui rempli d'interrogations de Killian.

« Je. m'en. fiche, articula-t-il. Enfin, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu - _beaucoup_ - jaloux mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me convaincre de laisser tomber ! Ce n'est qu'une phase, non ? Alors je ferai avec ! »

Toujours hésitant, le regard du Serpentard devint douloureux.

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas faire passer à Xavier ce genre d'épreuve, si ? C'était trop cruel !

Le Lion sentit son hésitation et il reprit :

« Écoute, tu es... une véritable _perle_ ! Tu es une perle qui n'a pas eu de chance quand elle est tombé amoureuse... Et tu mérites plus que tout d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime et prend soin de toi ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être malheureux pour le restant de ta vie... ! Alors, s'il-te-plaît, suis ton instinct et laisse-moi essayer de te le faire oublier. J'ai fait une erreur en te laissant partir la première fois, mais maintenant que je sais que tu envisages de nous donner une seconde chance, je ne compte pas laisser filer cette opportunité sans me battre. Tu mérites d'être heureux et je ferai tout pour que tu le sois. Alors, _s'il-te-plaît_, laisse-moi une chance. »

Fin du FLASH-BACK.

Plongé dans le regard infiniment tendre et amoureux du Gryffondor, Killian n'avait su quoi penser. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Et puis finalement, il avait décidé que son entourage avait raison et qu'il était temps qu'il essaye _réellement_ de tourner la page. Il avait donc accepté de se remettre avec Xavier.

« On a fini par se mettre d'accord et donc... on sort de nouveau ensemble, conclut Killian. »

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Christopher.

« C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il. Depuis le temps qu'on essaye de te convaincre de te laisser aller ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

_ Euh... une milles-et-unième conversation avec ma grand-mère !

_ En tout cas, maintenant que tu es avec Xavier, je comprendrais tout à fait qu'il veuille te mettre une laisse pour bien faire comprendre aux autres mâles dominants que tu es pris, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Ha, ha, maugréa Killian. »

Les deux amis restèrent ensuite un moment sans rien dire, les yeux dans les yeux. Merlin que le métisse se sentait bien, là, tout près de son ami souriant. Il avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de fourrer sa tête dans son cou et de se blottir contre son torse. Dans ce cocon improvisé, il s'était toujours senti en totale sécurité. Comme si rien de mal ne pourrait lui arriver.

Christopher dut avoir la même idée que lui car il se pencha brusquement en avant. Pendant une micro-seconde, Killian crut – stupidement et le cœur battant – qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, mais le demi-lycanthrope se contenta de fourrer sa tête dans son cou et de nouer son bras libre autour de sa taille fine.

« Tu sens... super bon..., souffla Christopher à mi-voix. »

Se sentant incomparablement idiot, Killian noua ses bras autour du cou de son ami.

« Dis, s'enquit-il, tu es vraiment heureux pour Xavier et moi ?

_ Bien sûr ! lui répondit aussitôt Christopher. J'attendais ce moment depuis des années ! »

Le Gryffondor ne le vit pas, mais les yeux de Killian s'emplirent de tristesse et d'amertume à ces mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que ça allait le rendre jaloux ?

Décidément, depuis qu'il avait reconnu avoir encore des sentiments pour son ami, il enchaînait les attitudes et les pensées les plus stupides ! Il avait l'impression de retourner des années auparavant, juste après avoir découvert qu'il était tombé amoureux de Christopher. Juste après que son cœur se soit brisé en mille morceaux quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'un homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Il s'était fait des films pendant des jours en imaginant des ''et si'' les plus farfelus les uns que les autres et puis il avait dû admettre l'évidence : Christopher ne serait jamais à lui. Même s'il n'était pas amoureux de James, il le verrait quand même comme l'un de ses petits frères, rien de plus. À partir de ce moment, Killian avait cru avoir clos ce chapitre de sa vie. Jusqu'à maintenant... Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fermé. Mais à présent, il était prêt à réparer son erreur, à repartir à zéro, avec Xavier.

Il était prêt à laisser Christopher partir.

Ou du moins, il était prêt à essayer.

HPDMHPDM

« … mais il est vrai que les retrouvailles ont été plus facile pour toi que pour moi. Étant donné que nos parents savaient déjà pour nous deux, notre mariage et nos enfants n'étaient, en fin de compte, que la preuve qu'on s'aime vraiment. Alors que pour toi...

_ Eh bien... ma mère adore déjà Harry et... quand à mon père et à Sirius... Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas encore ça ! »

Dean sourit.

« T'inquiète, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger avec le temps, le rassura-t-il.

_ Mmm, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis. C'est plutôt Harry que ça ennuie. »

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur les marches d'un escalier, cela faisait un moment que Draco et Dean discutaient.

C'était fou ! Il y a quelques jours, Draco n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se retrouverait à côté d'un Gryffondor – autre que Harry –, qu'il parlerait avec lui sans animosité et qu'il en viendrait même à l'apprécier. Et tout ça à cause d'une colle qu'ils avaient tous les deux écopés pendant le cours de métamorphose à cause d'une énième dispute. Bien sûr, ils avaient passé les 45 premières minutes à se disputer comme des chiffonniers et puis, ils ne savaient pas trop comment, ils avaient commencé à parler de leurs enfants respectifs. Ce sujet avait eu le mérite de les mettre d'accord sur un point : ils étaient tous les deux ravis que James et Gabriel aient fait une gaffe ! Après ça, ils avaient enchaîné les sujets neutres dans lesquels ils s'étaient découverts des tas de points communs. À la fin de l'heure de colle, ils avaient réussi à en apprendre pas mal sur l'autre et puis... ils n'avaient plus eu le cœur à se chercher des noises. Ils s'étaient mutuellement présentés des excuses et ils avaient décidé de repartir sur des bases plus saines.

Cela faisait donc quelques jours qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés – même si beaucoup de personnes ne comprenaient pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Harry était plus qu'heureux de ce rapprochement alors que Seamus... Seamus avalait tant bien que mal la pilule. L'Héritier Malfoy lui restait toujours en travers de la gorge et il ne comprenait pas comment son petit-ami pouvait le supporter mais il ne faisait rien pour les séparer. Donc Dean et Draco continuaient à traîner ensemble de temps en temps.

Désormais aussi silencieux l'un que l'autre, leurs pensées s'évadèrent sur leurs enfants et parents respectifs avant qu'ils reposent les pieds sur Terre quand Blaise entra dans leur champ de vision. Riant aux éclats, le basané était accompagné de plusieurs Serdaigle. Quand il nota leur présence, il leur adressa un petit signe de main, auquel Dean et Draco répondirent, avant de s'éloigner et de disparaître à la prochaine intersection.

« Tu as vraiment un meilleur ami en or, commenta Dean en un soupir.

_ Je sais, se venta Draco avec un sourire. Et il est rien qu'à moi.

_ Aussi possessif avec ses amis qu'avec son petit-ami, hein ? dit Dean avec un petit sourire moqueur en reportant son regard sur son interlocuteur.

_ Exactement ! J'aime affirmer ma propriété sur les personnes qui m'appartiennent.

_ Dis-moi, tu ne veux pas _en plus_ les marquer au fer rouge pendant que tu y es ? le taquina le basané.

_ Si Blaise et Harry n'étaient pas de telle tête de cochon, se serait déjà fait, maugréa Draco dans sa barbe. Et il en va de même pour Théodore.

_ … Tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais vraiment pas comment ils font pour supporter ta possessivité. À leur place, j'aurais pété un câble il y a bien longtemps !

_ T'inquiète, tu finiras par t'y faire. »

Le sourire de Dean s'agrandit.

« Tu penses que notre entente s'approfondira au point de te donner envie de me marquer au fer rouge ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ … Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, lui répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Comme tu as pu le constater, il y a très peu de personnes que j'apprécie vraiment et encore moins que je considère comme des amis alors... qui sait ?

_ … C'est gentil, souffla le Gryffondor.

_ La ferme ! répliqua Draco en détournant le regard. »

Pas vexé pour un sou, Dean reporta à son tour son regard devant lui. Se faisant, ses yeux se posèrent sur le couloir où Blaise avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt.

Blaise...

Ce mec était un véritable perle ! Et le rouge et or s'en voulait un peu d'avoir mis autant de temps pour s'en rendre compte. Comme beaucoup de personnes, il avait tendance à l'associer avec Draco, comme il était son meilleur ami. S'il avait pris la peine de le juger séparément, il se serait aperçut plus tôt qu'il n'était pas comme lui ! Et puis maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché du Prince des Serpentard, il devait avouer que même lui ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image qu'il s'était faite de lui. Au début, il ne voulait pas croire Harry mais à présent il était bien forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait raison : le blond ne se résumait pas seulement à ce qu'il voulait bien montrer en public. Il trouvait ça dommage que Draco ne montre les bons côtés de sa personnalité qu'à très peu de personnes et qu'il laisse tous les autres le détester mais Blaise lui avait expliqué un jour qu'il s'agissait de réflexes très ancrés dans sa manière de vivre à cause de l'éducation très strict qu'il avait reçu, alors il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser en un claquement de doigt. De plus, il était tellement habitué à n'être que très peu entouré qu'il ne saurait pas comment réagir si la tendance s'inversait trop brusquement.

« Dis, je peux te poser une question ? s'enquit brusquement Dean.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Étant donné que tu es très possessif avec Harry..., comment tu fais pour supporter quand... quand il se retrouve très... _proche_ de Blaise ? Je veux dire..., leur relation est quand même un peu bizarre ! La façon dont ils se parlent, dont ils se touchent... Et pourtant ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger.

_ C'est tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit de Blaise, lui répondit Draco. Il est fou amoureux de Weasley alors je sais pertinemment qu'il ne s'intéresse en aucun cas à Harry.

_ Marc aussi ne s'intéresse pas à Harry, rétorqua le Lion. Ça ne t'a pas empêché de le menacer de l'enterrer vivant simplement parce qu'il lui avait fait une remarque salace !

_ Oui mais Blaise... c'est différent, justifia Draco en haussant les épaules. Je le connais depuis très longtemps et j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui alors quand il est avec Harry, c'est comme s'il s'agissait d'un frère asexué.

_ Je le sais bien qu'il ne se passera jamais rien..., souffla Dean à mi-voix, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur. »

Et en notant son regard brusquement assombrit et un peu triste, Draco sut aussitôt la raison qui l'avait poussé à lui poser la question.

« Si ça te dérange que cet idiot de Finnigan bave sur Blaise, tu n'as pas à le tolérer, lui dit-il. »

Un soupir exaspéré franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres, Dean rejeta sa tête en arrière.

« Mais je sais bien qu'il ne me trompera jamais !

_ Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua Draco. Je sais également que Harry ne me trompera jamais mais, sauf avec Blaise, je ne tolère pas qu'il bave sur un autre que moi et je me mets en colère quand il le fait. Alors si ça te met sur les nerfs quand Finnigan bave sur Blaise, dis le lui.

_ Je ne sais pas, soupira Dean. Je ne crois pas que ça vaille vraiment le coup que je m'embrouille avec Seamus pour une broutille.

_ Une _broutille_ ? s'indigna aussitôt Draco. Étant donné que toute cette histoire te mine à ce point, je ne pense pas que tu puisses qualifier tout ça de _broutille_. Tout ce que tu vas gagner, c'est qu'à force d'emmagasiner tout ça, un de ces jours tu vas exploser et ça risque de mettre ton couple en péril. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Plongé dans ses pensées, Dean ne se donna pas la peine de répondre.

« Tu as sans doute raison, souffla-t-il finalement.

_ Bien sûr que j'ai raison. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent, par la suite, un moment en silence avant que Dean ne le rompe en pouffant de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Draco.

_ C'est juste que... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu me donnerais un conseil.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je t'en donnerais, renchérit Draco.

_ … C'est gentil à toi.

_ La ferme, grogna le blond. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais avant qu'un son ne puisse franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, Ron arriva dans son champ de vision, ce qui lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Le rouquin semblait chercher quelqu'un... Sûrement Blaise. Quand il les vit, assis calmement l'un à côté de côté, Dean crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa salive ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son teint devint livide et une drôle de grimace déforma les traits de son visage.

« Salut Weasley~ ! minauda Draco en lui faisant un signe de main, franchement amusé par la tête que tirait le rouquin. »

Semblant à deux doigts de rendre son repas, Ron ne répondit pas.

« Tu cherches Blaise ? lui demanda Dean. »

Incapable de lui répondre, Ron se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Il est parti par là, lui indiqua Dean en lui montrant le chemin. »

Toujours complètement éberlué, Ron lui fit un léger signe de main pour le remercier avant de tourner les talons.

« J'adore leur réaction quand on nous voit tous les deux, commenta Draco.

_ Oui, moi aussi, renchérit Dean. »

xx

Ron ne se remettait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de voir : Dean et Malfoy _côte à côte_ ! Dean et Malfoy qui parlaient tranquillement alors qu'à peine quelques jours plus tôt, ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture ! Le rouquin aurait volontiers suspecté un _impérium_ si l'idée en elle-même n'était pas absurde. Qui de Malfoy ou de Dean voudrait ensorceler l'autre pour faire comme s'ils s'entendaient bien ? Aucun !

Ron secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. Enfin, s'il avait fini par s'habituer à voir Harry et Malfoy ensemble, il finirait aussi par s'habituer à les voir ensemble, non ? Surtout qu'au moins, ils ne passaient pas leur temps à enfoncer leur langue le plus loin possible dans la gorge de l'autre !

Le Gryffondor était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui. Il sursauta donc vivement quand deux bras musclés le prirent par la taille.

« Salut, fit une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. »

Un sourire étendu d'un bout à l'autre de ses oreilles, Ron se retourna, il noua ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami et il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir prendre tendrement possession de ses lèvres.

« Salut, répondit-il une fois le baiser terminé en se laissant retomber sur le sol.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce coin du château ? s'enquit Blaise.

_ En fait je... je te cherchais, lui répondit Ron.

_ Ah oui ? Eh bien tu m'as trouvé. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Se rappelant de la raison qui l'avait poussé à se mettre en quête de son petit-ami, Ron ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir. La proximité du corps chaud du Serpentard ainsi que son agréable odeur corporelle le troublèrent plus que raisonnablement et son doux regard miel posé sur lui n'arrangea rien.

Le cœur battant brusquement à la chamade, Ron préféra dénouer ses bras du cou de sa moitié et se déloger de son étreinte afin de ne pas se mettre à fondre pitoyablement devant lui.

Occupé à jeter des regards rapides autour de lui, Blaise ne s'aperçut pas de son trouble.

« Je... Je..., bredouilla Ron. Tu es sûr que tu as un moment ? s'enquit-il alors que le vert et argent venait de jeter un énième regard aux alentours.

_ Hein ? Oui, oui ! lui assura le basané. Je... J'étais avec une bande de potes et je les ai perdu de vue alors... Mais ils attendront ! Tu passes en priorité. »

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Blaise reporta toute son attention sur son petit-ami. Il reprit également possession de sa taille et rapprocha son corps du sien. Cette proximité ne convint pas du tout à Ron qui se défit une nouvelle fois de son emprise. Cette fois-ci, Blaise s'en rendit compte et son regard se fit inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il gravement.

_ R... Rien de... Rien de bien grave, je t'assure. »

Pas convaincu par la petite voix de sa moitié, les sourcils du Serpentard se plissèrent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les rougeurs sur les joues de son roux, son regard fuyant et sa moue gênée. À ce moment là, un sourire mi-malicieux mi-lubrique se dessina sur ses lèvres : okay, son petit-copain était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose qu'il trouvait embarrassant. Et le Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver à croquer ! Merlin qu'il avait envie de le plaquer contre un mur et de le besogner comme il se devait !

À cet instant, son regard passa de mi-lubrique à complètement lubrique mais heureusement, son self-control intervint à ce moment là pour chasser sa libido à grands coups de pieds ! Encore heureux que le roux évitait soigneusement son regard !

Se forçant à penser avec son cerveau et non pas avec son entrejambe, Blaise se plut néanmoins à voir le trouble de son roux s'accentuer quand il le reprit par la taille et colla son torse contre le sien. Les joues de Ron passèrent ainsi de roses à rouge piment, son corps se mit à trembloter, Blaise sentit nettement son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et, gémissant contre sa volonté, il redoubla d'effort pour ne pas croiser le regard du basané. Il tenta également de se défaire de son étreinte mais, n'étant pas à Serpentard pour rien, Blaise ne le laissa pas faire. Et comme les muscles du Gryffondor s'étaient considérablement ramollis, il n'avait pas à fournir beaucoup d'effort pour le maintenir contre lui.

« Tu... Tu dois vraiment faire ça ? haleta Ron qui avait de plus en plus chaud.

_ Faire quoi~? minauda le Serpentard en fourrant sa tête dans son cou.

_ Faire… Oh non, gémit faiblement le rouquin alors que le souffle chaud de sa moitié caressait son cou et que sa langue prit le lobe de son oreille pour cible. »

Les muscles du Gryffondor devinrent aussitôt aussi mous que du coton et un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Blaise. Et alors que sa libido revenait au galop et que son self-control le suppliait de s'écarter de sa moitié, Ron se confondit en gémissements lascifs qui signèrent la fin du combat pour le self-contôl de Blaise qui se laissa donc complètement envahir par sa libido. Il plaqua vivement son petit-ami contre le mur le proche, glissa l'un de ses jambes entre les siennes et appuya fortement contre le sexe de sa moitié, qui glapit de plus belle.

« Blaise... ! gémit le rouquin dont le corps se frottait malgré lui contre celui de son vis-à-vis. A... Attends tu... tu... »

Mais le Lion ne put terminer sa phrase car Blaise choisit ce moment précis pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Sa langue franchit sans problème la barrière de ses lèvres, elle trouva rapidement sa consœur et toutes deux s'engagèrent dans une danse endiablée.

La langue du rouge et or devint brûlante en un rien de temps au contact de celle de son amant, ce qui ajouta à son plaisir personnel. Ses yeux commencèrent ainsi à s'embuer et ses neurones à s'éteindre les uns après les autres.

Prenants les gémissements rauques qui s'échappaient malgré tout de la gorge de son petit-ami ainsi que son corps se pressant contre le sien pour des signes d'encouragement, le vert et argent poursuivit ses attentions jusqu'à ce que...

« _**Aïe**_ ! »

Coupé dans son élan, Blaise s'écarta rapidement de son âme-sœur, le regard furieux.

« Tu m'as mordu ! se plaignit-il en portant sa main à sa bouche.

_ Et toi tu étais entrain de m'allumer au beau milieu d'un couloir ! se défendit Ron en faisant de son mieux pour calmer ses ardeurs. »

C'était dingue à quelle vitesse son amoureux pouvait l'exciter simplement avec quelques caresses et baisers bien placés !

Le couple se regarda un moment en chien de faïence avant que le regard de Blaise ne se radoucisse.

« Okay, tu n'as pas tort, capitula-t-il. Je m'excuse. »

Toute cette histoire d'abstinence n'allait pas décidément pas en s'arrangeant ! À présent, un rien mettait le feu dans son pantalon et il se retrouvait à deux doigts de prendre son amant de gré ou de force, peu importe l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ! Heureusement que ce dernier parvenait à chaque fois à calmer ses ardeurs ! Mais le basané redoutait le jour où il n'y parviendrait pas et qu'il finisse par faire une bêtise...

Ron s'aperçut de son regard craintif et coupable et, même s'il se trompa en partie sur la raison, un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage, il noua de nouveau ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-il. Je savais que tu étais un obsédé sexuel avant de sortir avec toi.

_ Si tu n'étais pas un tel appel à la luxure aussi, rétorqua Blaise.

_ C'est vrai, je suis beaucoup trop sexy pour mon propre bien. »

Afin de sceller cette réconciliation, Ron reprit tendrement possession des lèvres de son petit-ami pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se décoller de lui et d'instaurer une distance de sécurité entre eux en gardant néanmoins l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« Je peux continuer ? s'enquit-il.

_ Je t'écoute et je ne touche pas, lui promit Blaise.

_ Voilà. Je... euhm... Je me suis dit que... Enfin... Avec nos enfants et nos parents, on n'a plus trop l'occasion de se voir en tête-à-tête alors je me suis dit que... qu'on pourrait réserver la Salle sur Demande un soir, pour qu'on puisse... être un peu seul tous les deux...

_ … Tu... n'as pas peur que je te prenne de force ? s'enquit Blaise. »

Ron sourit.

« Tu ne me fais absolument pas peur.

_ Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord ! Réserve la date que tu veux.

_ Okay. »

Étape 1 : s'isoler avec son amoureux, réussite ! Il ne manquait plus qu'à pousser son cher et tendre à lui faire l'amour. Et vu la façon dont il l'avait allumé dans le couloir, c'était comme si c'était déjà fait.

« Au fait, reprit Ron, tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça se passe avec ma mère. »

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire en avisant de la petite mine inquiète de son Lion.

« Ça se passe bien, Ron, le rassura-t-il.

_ Tu... tu es sûr ?

_ Je ne suis pas dans la tête de ta mère mais elle semble m'apprécier et c'est réciproque. Et il en va de même pour ton père. »

Le visage de Ron se tordit un une grimace quand il se rappela de la réaction qu'avait eu son père en apprenant la vérité. Elle était pire que le ''oh'' de sa mère !

Enfin, Blaise s'attendait bien avec lui, c'était l'essentiel.

« Et... Elle ne t'a rien dit d'embarrassant, hein ? s'enquit Ron.

_ D'embarrassant ? répéta Blaise. Il y deux jours, ma mère t'a demandé si tu n'avais jamais eu l'idée d'utiliser un vibromasseur et tu crois que c'est ta mère qui risque de me dire quelque chose d'embarrassant ?

_ Eh bien...

_ Ron, dit Blaise en posant sa main libre sur sa joue, tout se passe bien. Tes parents semblent m'apprécier, je les apprécie, ma mère t'apprécie et vice-versa... Le seul problème qu'on pourrait éventuellement avoir c'est quand il faudra essayer de faire en sorte que nos deux mères s'apprécient. »

Ron poussa un grognement plaintif. Il n'avait même pas encore pensé à ce problème _**là**_.

Dépité, il se laissa lourdement tomber contre le torse musclé de son amant qui ne tarda pas à l'enlacer comme il se devait.

« On s'en fou si elles ne s'aiment pas, lui dit-il. L'important c'est qu'elles nous apprécient et nous soutiennent dans notre mariage. »

Pour toute réponse, Ron poussa un deuxième grognement qui fit sourire Blaise avant que ses pensées ne divergent : son nez était au niveau des belles boucles rousses de son amour et elles sentaient tellement bon ! Ça lui donnait envie de...

« Ah bah tu es là ! »

Sortant précipitamment de ses pensées indécentes, Blaise se retourna et il reconnut aussitôt les cinq Serdaigle avec qui il était à peine quelques instants plus tôt.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu traînais autant, se moqua l'un d'eux en avisant de Ron, confortablement niché dans les bras de son amoureux. Tu es Ron, c'est bien ça ? La raison pour laquelle Blaise se lève le matin.

_ C'est bien ça, confirma le rouquin en se décollant un peu de son petit-ami.

_ Bon, eh bien je sais que ton passe-temps favori c'est de baver sur l'amour de ta vie, Blaise, mais je te rappelle qu'on a des choses à faire tous les six. Alors... dis au revoir à ta raison de vivre. »

Sur ce, le Serdaigle enroula l'un de ses bras autour du cou de son ami et l'attira dans l'un des couloirs.

« Promis, on te le ramène en un seul morceau, Ron ! dit-il avant de disparaître. »

HPDMHPDM

Décidément, Sirius n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il ne pouvait pas simplement... _accepté __**ça**_ ! Ce n'était pas..., ce n'était pas...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Étant plongé dans ses pensées, l'ex-détenu sursauta à l'entente de cette voix.

« Remus ? dit-il en reconnaissant son ami. »

Un sourire sur les lèvres, le lycanthrope se rapprocha de la balustrade où son ami était appuyé et il jeta un coup d'œil en contrebas. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Harry et Draco. Le brun était plaqué contre un mur et il semblait beaucoup apprécier ce que son petit-ami était entrain de lui faire à l'aide de sa bouche et de ses mains.

« Ils sont plutôt mignons tous les deux, commenta le lycanthrope. »

A ses mots, une grimace peu élégante déforma les traits de l'ex-détenu qui frissonna.

« N'importe quoi.

_ Ils ont l'air heureux.

_ Leur ''bonheur'' s'appellerait _imperium_ que ça ne m'étonnerait pas..., bougonna Sirius.

_ Sirius, stop, soupira Remus en roulant ses yeux dans leurs orbites. Harry s'est plié à tous les sortilèges que tu voulais et il s'avère qu'il n'est sous aucune influence ! Alors maintenant, il te faut l'accepter : Harry est tombé amoureux de Draco Malfoy ! Il l'aime profondément et va fonder une famille avec lui ! »

Un nouveau frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Sirius dont la mâchoire se serra et dont les traits furent déformés par une horrible grimace. Son expression empira quand son regard se posa de nouveau sur le couple enamouré.

« _**Arg**_ ! Je peux pas ! geignit-il en détournant le regard. C'est trop... c'est trop... _impossible_ ! Trop... Mais enfin regarde-les ! Malfoy est à deux doigts de gober ses amygdales !

_ … Ça n'a pas l'air de trop déranger Harry…, commenta le lycanthrope en voyant du coin du regard la main baladeuse du blond qui s'égarait sous la robe de son petit-ami qui gloussa de plus belle. »

Toujours pas convaincu, Sirius fit la moue.

« Sirius...

_ Je sais, soupira ce dernier. Je n'essaie pas de les faire rompre, ne t'en fais pas. J'essaye simplement de comprendre mais je... Mais enfin regarde-les ! »

Remus sourit en s'appuyant à son tour sur la balustrade. Son ami avait beau dire, il les trouvait juste super mignon tous les deux. Tellement enamouré l'un de l'autre qu'ils rentraient dans un monde qui leur était propre... Ça faisait du bien de voir l'Héritier Malfoy, d'habitude si froid et contrôlant la moindre de ses expressions, si... _libre_. Plongé dans les yeux de son amoureux, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que lui et il en oubliait toute bienséance !

Le regard du lycanthrope se fit soudain un peu douloureux et triste. Il y en avait deux qu'il aurait bien aimé voir comme ça...

« Encore cette histoire avec Christopher ? devina Sirius en un coup d'œil avec un petit sourire.

_ Hum ? fit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

_ Ton regard, répondit simplement Sirius.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon regard ?

_ Tu couves Killian avec ce même regard.

_ Ah oui ? feignit le lycanthrope.

_ Oui. Et à force de le voir, j'en ai déduit qu'il pouvait signifier deux choses : soit tu es un pédophile refoulé et, dans ce cas, je ferai mieux de prévenir les Zabini...

_ Très drôle..., maugréa Remus dans entre ses dents.

_ Soit... - _un petit sourire étira les lèvres de l'ex-détenu_ -. Tu aimerais bien que les enfants qu'il mettra un jour au monde t'appelle papy... »

Remus ne répondit pas mais son regard mélancolique le fit pour lui.

« Mais le compagnon de Christopher c'est James, non ? lui fit remarquer Sirius. Killian est comme... l'un de ses petits-frères !

_ Je sais mais c'est juste que... Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a une sorte... _d'alchimie_ entre eux ? l'interrogea-t-il. Une alchimie belle, pure et scintillante ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'entendent justement aussi bien ! »

Pas convaincu, Remus refit la moue.

« Dis, reprit Sirius après un silence, tu ne m'avais pas dit un jour que les parents lycanthropes pouvaient... _pressentir_ qui était le compagnon de leurs enfants ? Est-ce que c'est de ça dont il s'agit ? Tu as un... _pressentiment_ différent de celui de Christopher ?

_ … Eh bien tu sais, ce n'est pas une science exacte, le détrompa le lycanthrope. L'enfant reste la personne la plus à même de trouver son compagnon. En général, parents et enfants pressentent la même personne. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est la conviction de l'enfant qui est la bonne.

_ … Mais ça te laisse dubitatif..., nota Sirius.

_ James est incroyable, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais Killian...

_ Est en partie un veela ? compléta Sirus.

_ Non ! Enfin, si, il l'est. Mais ce n'est que la cerise sur le gâteau. Même en occultant ce fait il reste...

_ Gentil, adorablement mignon, drôle, attentionné, altruiste, il a le don pour se faire une place dans le cœur des gens et donc le voir souffrir fait souffrir tout autant son entourage ? Il mérite d'être heureux et le voir malheureux... est un supplice.

_ … Quand il est triste, tu jurais que le ciel est à deux doigts de pleurer avec lui tellement il est... tellement il est...

_ Un petit ange caramélisé tombé du ciel ? termina l'ex-détenu. »

Soupirant de plus belle, Remus passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

« Tu as sans doute raison, dit-il. Christopher est le mieux placé pour connaître ses sentiments et je dois sûrement me laisser aveugler par les sentiments – strictement _platonique_ – que j'ai fini par développer pour Killian. Après tout, maintenant qu'il a fait sa puberté en tant que lycanthrope, il n'aurait pas pu rester de marbre en le voyant avec quelqu'un d'autre s'il en était autrement...

_ Oh, moi j'ai rien dit, se défendit aussitôt Sirius. J'ai simplement soulevé certains points... Mais si j'ai appris quelque chose durant nos sept années à Poudlard... c'est que suivre ton instinct est bien souvent la bonne chose à faire...

_ … A... Alors tu penses que... »

« Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? »

Interrompant leur discussion, les deux amis posèrent les yeux sur Narcissa, qui venait à leur rencontre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Comme toujours, elle était très élégamment vêtue.

« Bonjour très chère cousine, la salua Sirius. Comme tu peux le voir, on était simplement entrain de discuter. »

Arrivée à leur niveau, Narcissa jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus la balustrade.

« Encore à propos de Harry et Draco, je suppose. »

La mine aussitôt renfrognée de son cousin la conforta dans sa déduction.

« Je les trouve très mignons, moi, dit-elle.

_ Bah bien sûr ! grommela Sirius. Et puis maintenant que vous vous êtes rangés du côté de l'Ordre, avoir Harry dans votre poche ne fait pas de mal non plus ! »

Narcissa fit la moue face à cette accusation mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Mon cher cousin, comme tu peux le constater par toi-même, en ce moment même mon fils est littéralement entrain de _baver_ sur ton filleul. Est-ce l'attitude typique qu'un Malfoy devrait avoir ?

_ Euhm... non..., reconnut Sirius.

_ Considérant ce fait, lequel des deux est le plus susceptible d'avoir été ensorcelé, hein ?

_ …

_ Tu vois, peu importe l'angle que tu prends, on en vient toujours à la même conclusion : ils sont tous les deux _consentants_.

_ Mais c'est juste que... c'est vraiment...

_ Arrête de chercher des excuses et accepte l'évidence ! le coupa Narcissa.

_ Il est quand même normal que je m'inquiète pour Harry, non ? se justifia Sirius. J'ai bien le droit de m'assurer qu'il a trouvé la bonne personne ! Qu'il sera aimé et chéri par son futur mari ! Et j'ai bien le droit d'avoir quelques réticences à le laisser se marier avec un _Malfoy_ !

_ _Je_ me suis mariée avec un Malfoy ! lui rappela la belle blonde.

_ Et regarde ce que tu es devenue !

_ _**Excuse-moi**_ ? s'offensa aussitôt Narcissa. Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

_ Que tu es passé de ma _légèrement_ froide cousine à ma _extrêmement_ froide cousine qui semble avoir en permanence une bouse de dragon sous le nez ! »

Narcissa ouvrit immédiatement la bouche pour riposter mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire en notant le regard doux de son cousin ainsi que son léger sourire moqueur.

« Je t'aurais soutenue, tu sais ? reprit doucement Sirius à mi-voix après un petit silence, brusquement sérieux.

_ Comment ? s'enquit Narcissa.

_ Si tu avais essayé de rompre tes fiançailles, explicita Sirius. Je t'aurais soutenue. »

Sa déclaration la fit faire un bond _énorme_ dans le passé, quand elle avait appris pour le mariage que sa famille avait arrangé pour elle.

Un doux sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr, pouffa-t-elle. Pour ennuyer nos parents, tu aurais été prêt à tout.

_ Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça ! la corrigea Sirius. Je... Je pensais – et je pense toujours – que tu méritais mieux qu'un mari froid et insensible !

_ Quelle gentille attention, minauda Narcissa, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais il est inutile de me parler comme si j'étais une pauvre princesse retenue captive par un dragon. Personne ne m'a mis de couteau sous la gorge à l'époque et j'assume pleinement ma décision.

_ Personne ne t'a mis de couteau sous la gorge mais il y avait toujours la pression familiale, objecta Sirius. Refuser aurait été très mal vu et tu sais autant que moi à quel point l'apparence étaient importantes pour les grandes familles à l'époque... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais vraiment du genre à te... rebeller... »

Un sourire un peu triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Narcissa.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-elle, les raisons qui m'ont poussée à me marier avec Lucius ne sont pas le sujet du jour. Harry ne va pas l'épouser lui, il va épouser _Draco_ alors...

_ Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse ? lui demanda brusquement Sirius.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je veux savoir si le Malfoy que tu as épousé a réussi à te rendre heureuse. Malgré... sa réputation de dragon.

_ … Comme tous les couples, on a des hauts et des bas... Mais j'ai appris à l'aimer et je ne regrette en aucun cas mon choix. Mais Draco n'est pas comme Lucius il...

_ Il ne se résume pas à ce que son éducation veut bien qu'il laisse paraître, termina Sirius. »

Narcissa sourit.

« Il l'aime passionnément, je peux te l'assurer. Et il fera tout pour rendre ton filleul heureux. »

Sirius fit la moue. Quelque soit la personne vers qui il se tournait, il obtenait toujours la même réponse.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur les deux amoureux qui se bécotaient encore. Il était vrai qu'il mentirait s'il disait que Harry ne transpirait pas le bonheur en ce moment et que le couple ne lui faisait pas penser en tout point à James et Valentin – tout aussi enamouré l'un de l'autre.

Alors que ses pensées s'évadaient, un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ex-détenu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Narcissa. »

Souriant toujours, Sirius se tourna vers sa cousine.

« Je viens de réaliser, dit-il, quand Valentin mettra finalement James enceint, je deviendrai grand-père et toi... _arrière_-grand-mère. »

Le sourire moqueur de l'ex-détenu s'élargit.

« C'est fou ce que ça peut te donner un coup de vieux ! nargua-t-il. »

A ces mots, le visage de Narcissa se renfrogna aussitôt.

« _Hé_ ! La seule raison de ce... décalage de génération, c'est parce que, contrairement à moi ou à nos enfants, tu t'es marié tard ! rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Que veux-tu ? fit l'ex-détenu en un haussement d'épaule. Azkaban n'était pas le meilleur des endroits pour faire des rencontres amoureuses ! Mais maintenant je suis prêt ! J'attends mon futur mari deux pieds fermes, il n'a plus qu'à se pointer ! »

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres de la belle blonde en voyant les yeux de son cousin se mettre à pétiller d'excitation et d'impatience.

« Il est peut-être plus près de toi que tu ne le crois..., souffla-t-elle.

_ Je l'espère bien ! »

Contrairement à Sirius, cette dernière phrase de Narcissa fit tiquer Remus. Et la drôle de lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux l'intrigua d'autant plus. Mais, perdu dans ses pensées, Sirius ne s'aperçut pas de cela.

Quant à lui, le lycanthrope plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice pour tenter de le déchiffrer. Mais dès qu'il avait l'impression d'y parvenir, les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face redevenaient aussi impénétrables qu'une forteresse. Ses vaines tentatives firent sourire la belle blonde qui semblait le mettre au défit de deviner ses pensées.

« En parlant de futur mari, reprit brusquement l'ex-détenu en sortant de ses pensées, euh... est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit-il en notant l'atmosphère plutôt étrange qui flottait entre son meilleur ami et sa cousine qui se regardaient curieusement.

_ Oui, oui, tout va bien, lui répondit Narcissa en détournant son regard de Remus. Tu disais ? »

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Sirius ne parut pas des plus convaincus. Il regarda les deux adultes à tour de rôle avec une moue suspicieuse, puis il décida de laisser tomber.

« En parlant de futur mari, reprit-il.

_ Oui ? l'encouragea Narcissa. »

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil suspicieux à Remus et les lèvres pincées, Sirius hésita à poursuivre – comme s'il craignait ce que son ami pourrait penser et dire suite à ses paroles. Finalement sa curiosité l'emporta et il se tourna vers sa cousine en se mettant volontairement de trois-quart.

« Tu dois savoir... avec qui Severus s'est marié, non ? s'enquit-il.

_ Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? s'étonna Narcissa.

_ Bah, je ne peux pas l'appeler Servilus devant mes enfants alors autant que je prenne l'habitude dès maintenant pour ne pas que je commette d'impair devant eux...

_ Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée..., reconnut la blonde.

_ Pour en revenir à ma question, tu... sais qui c'est, non ?

_ … Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? s'enquit-elle.

_ … Simple curiosité. »

Narcissa fit la moue ce qui poussa Sirius à lever les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça quand je pose des questions sur le mari de Severus ? J'ai bien le droit d'être curieux, non ?

_ Je suppose... Mais je ne pensais pas que le mari de l'homme que tu détestes le plus au monde t'intéresserait autant...

_ Il ne m'intéresse pas ! la contredit vivement Sirius. C'est de la _**curiosité**_ !

_ Bon, bon, il n'est pas utile que tu t'énerves à ce point !

_ A... Alors...

_ Je sais qui il est mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que vous êtes loin d'être des amis ! se justifia Narcissa. Qui me dit que tu ne cherches pas simplement à trouver un moyen pour te moquer de lui ?

_ Euh... parce que je n'ai plus 15 ans ? »

Narcissa ne fit aucun commentaire mais sa moue peu convaincue le fit pour elle. Exaspéré, Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang, pourquoi tout le monde semble persuadé que je suis resté un immature adolescent attardé ?

_ … De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas, reprit Narcissa. Je doute que Severus aie envie que tu saches quoique ce soit alors je compte bien respecter sa volonté.

_ Okay, très bien ! céda Sirius en levant les mains en signe de capitulation. »

Mais pourtant son expression faciale indiquait très clairement qu'il n'était pas ravie de la réponse de sa cousine. Son regard resta persistant mais celui de la belle blonde demeura ferme. Pourtant, Sirius ne voulut pas en rester là.

« Est-ce que je le connais ? insista-t-il.

_ Sirius..., se lamenta Narcissa en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Quoi ? Tu sais comment je suis Cissa, non ? Quand j'ai une idée en tête, il est pratiquement impossible de m'en défaire et je deviens _super_ chiant jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ce que je veux !

_ Comme un chien après un os, souffla pensivement Narcissa. Ta forme animagus te va vraiment à ravir...

_ C'est ce que les rares personnes qui connaisse ce secret me disent... Et on a passé suffisamment d'été ensemble pour que tu puisses savoir à quel point c'est vrai, non ? lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. »

Le visage de la belle blonde se renfrogna aussitôt lorsqu'elle repensa aux-dits étés qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Effectivement, son cousin s'était montré particulièrement emmerdant quand il voulait quelque chose qu'elle lui refusait.

« Et après tu te demandes pourquoi tout le monde semble persuadé que tu es resté un immature adolescent attardé, se moqua-t-elle.

_ Bon, je le connais oui ou non ? »

Narcissa resta muette pendant un moment, se demandant si elle devait répondre à la question de son cousin, puis elle se remémora d'un été en particulier – où son cousin lui en avait vraiment fait baver – et elle capitula. Elle n'était décidément pas prête à revivre ça !

« Oui, dit-elle enfin.

_ D'où ?

_ … C'est la dernière question à laquelle je répondrai, le prévient-elle.

_ Okay.

_ … De Poudlard.

_ _De Poudlard_ ?! s'étonna Sirius alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Mais personne ne l'appréciait à Poudlard, à part Lily !

_ Quelqu'un cachait bien son jeu..., dit Narcissa en un haussement d'épaule. »

Sous le choc, Sirius resta un moment sans rien dire.

« Personne ne lui adressait la parole, sinon pour lui dire des choses désagréables, dit-il à mi-voix.

_ Tu t'en es assuré personnellement, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Narcissa. »

Cette phrase fit tiquer Sirius qui sortit de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

_ Qu'à part Lily, tu te montrais... plutôt dur avec toutes les personnes qui se rapprochaient de Severus..., lui répondit Narcissa.

_ C'est _faux_ ! rugit aussitôt Sirius.

_ Jo, Matthew, Ludovic, John..., cita Narcissa. Tu ne leur adressais même pas un regard avant qu'ils ne commencent à fréquenter Severus ! Et tu as cessé de les embêter dès qu'ils l'ont laissé tomber !

_ Ils m'emmerdaient sûrement en retour ! se justifia Sirius. Quand ils ont laissé tomber Severus, ils ont dû arrêter d'être sous son influence et arrêter de m'emmerder ! Alors je les ai laissés tranquille à mon tour !

_ Ah oui ? Et qu'ont-ils fait pour t'emmerder, hein ?

_ Je... Je ne sais plus ! Ça fait longtemps !

_ Bien sûr, c'est plus facile comme ça..., marmonna Narcissa. »

Sirius ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour répliquer mais il la referma quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour sa défense.

Cette altercation lui fit se rappeler de la conversation qu'il avait eu précédemment avec sa Némésis.

Est-ce que là aussi, il l'avait fait exprès ? Pour qu'elle reste seule ? Pour... la faire volontairement souffrir ?

Sirius sentit sa gorge se serra alors qu'une vague de nausée le submergea. Ce n'était pourtant pas son style ! Même le potioniste reconnaissait qu'il n'était pas un sadique qui prendrait plaisir à ce genre de chose ! Alors pourquoi tout le monde semblait croire que...

En face de lui, Narcissa se rendit compte de ses débats intérieurs et elle préféra le laisser tranquille et changer de sujet. Elle s'approcha donc de la rambarde et jeta un regard doux au couple en contrebas.

« Tu te demandes comment ces deux-là ont pu tomber amoureux, reprit-elle finalement en reportant son regard sur son cousin, mais lorsqu'on en arrive à des extrêmes, la frontière entre l'amour et la haine peut être presque imperceptible.

_ … Je ne crois pas que ce genre de chose soit possible, dit Sirius en sortant de ses pensées tortueuses.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant, quand tu aimes ou détestes quelqu'un intensément, cette personne devient... une _obsession_. Elle occupe tes pensées 24h/24, tu te demandes tout le temps ce qu'elle fait, avec qui elle est... Tu épies ses moindres faits et gestes et tu te creuses la tête pour trouver une interprétations pour chacun de ses mouvements... Tu te retrouves avec cette personne dans la peau et tu ne peux rien faire pour te la sortir de la tête... Il est compréhensible que dans ce cas tu te perdes un peu dans les sentiments que tu éprouves, non ? Entre l'amour et la haine... A un certain point, tu ne sais même plus si tu veux étrangler la personne devant toi ou... lui faire farouchement l'amour. »

Le sourire de Narcissa s'élargit devant l'air un peu décontenancé de son cousin.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-elle, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à propos des sentiments qu'éprouve Draco pour Harry. Il l'aime passionnément, je peux m'en porter garante. Il l'aime même un peu trop..., ajouta-t-elle en un souffle.

_ Un peu trop ? l'interrogea Sirius.

_ … Draco... a tendance à devenir... _extrêmement_ possessif avec les personnes qu'il aime, explicita la belle blonde. Il étouffait littéralement Blaise quand il était plus petit. Depuis, il s'est calmé mais je crains qu'avec les sentiments forts qu'il éprouve pour Harry sa possessivité ait grimpé d'un coup ! Et... à force d'être possessif et de vouloir le protéger à tout prix, il risque de lui faire du mal... Tu vois ? Encore une fois la frontière entre faire du bien ou du mal à quelqu'un peut être extrêmement mince.

_ Est-ce que... je devrais m'inquiéter ? s'enquit l'ex-détenu.

_ … Non, fit pensivement Narcissa, les yeux posés sur le jeune couple. Je pense que Harry est suffisamment fort pour ne pas se laisser _engloutir_ par Draco.

_ Et donc... tu es entrain de me dire que c'était la même chose pour Severus et son futur mari ? lui demanda Sirius. Il l'avait dans la peau, il pensait qu'il le détestait mais en fait il voulait lui faire ''_farouchement l'amour_'' ? »

Détachant son regard de son fils transit d'amour, Narcissa posa un regard pétillant sur son cousin.

« C'est ça. »

Le visage de Sirius se tordit en une moue peu convaincue.

« Je connaissais pratiquement tous les gars de notre âge – et beaucoup des autres années – et je ne vois _vraiment_ pas qui pourrait avoir une envie aussi... _tordue_ ! À moins que... Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit faire celui-là ?! »

Sirius avait les yeux rivés sur le jeune couple quand il prononça ces mots, une expression mi-horrifié mi-colérique sur le visage.

En tournant le regard dans la même direction que lui, Remus et Narcissa purent constater à leur tour que les choses avaient pris une tournure beaucoup plus... intense concernant Harry et Draco. En effet, les gémissements du brun étaient devenus franchement lascifs et les caresses de l'Héritier Malfoy étaient encore plus poussées. Enfouies sous ses vêtements, ses mains touchaient sans relâche les points sensibles de sa moitié et l'une de ses jambes appuyait fortement contre son entrejambe. Les joues rouges, Harry semblait des plus heureux de ces touchés des plus intimes ainsi que des baisers humides que Draco déposaient en rafale dans son cou.

C'était ces mêmes gémissements qui avaient attiré l'attention de Sirius. Il regardait, horrifié, cette scène entre son filleul et son... futur mari. Et il était clair que ce dernier ne comptait pas s'arrêter là et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à emmener son petit-ami à l'écart afin de pouvoir le besogner comme il se devait !

« Étant donné la quantité d'hormones sexuelles qu'ils libèrent tous les deux, répondit Remus, je dirai que Draco est sur le point de...

_ Je sais ce qu'il est sur le point de faire ! le coupa abruptement Sirius, les joues rouges. C'est dégoûtant ! »

L'air paniqué de l'ex-détenu fit sourire son meilleur ami ainsi que sa cousine.

« Excuse-moi mais quand tu avais son âge..., lui fit remarquer Remus.

_ Je ne m'envoyais pas en l'air avec _l'Héritier Malfoy_ ! répliqua Sirius. Et puis... _Mais il va retirer ses mains de là ce rustre_ ! Il est quoi ? Un obsédé sexuel qui ne pense qu'à ça ?!

_ Pour la défense dudit obsédé sexuel, intervint Narcissa, ça ne semble pas déplaire à Harry...

_ Comment veux-tu qu'il se défende alors que ton fils lui écrase les bijoux de famille avec sa jambe ?

_ Encore une fois, Harry à l'air d'apprécier, dit Narcissa.

_ Remus, tu ne peux pas croire que Harry est complètement conscient de ce qu'il est entrain de faire ! s'exclama Sirius. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre de... _s'exposer_ de la sorte ! C'est plutôt quelqu'un de discret dans ses relations et qui... Alors _non_ ! Non, non, non, non ! Mon filleul ne va nulle part avec avec un obsédé en rut ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Sirius s'élança à toutes jambes dans les escaliers. Il arriva au niveau du jeune couple pile au moment au Draco entraînait Harry dans une salle vide. Remus et Narcissa purent ainsi voir un Harry gêné remettre précipitamment de l'ordre dans ses vêtements alors que, de toute évidence agacé de s'être fait interrompre, Draco fusillait lestement l'ex-détenu du regard. Ledit ex-détenu ne sembla pas s'en occuper outre mesure et il se mit aussitôt à houspiller le blond en faisant de grands gestes. Remus et Narcissa ne purent pas entendre ce qu'il disait, mais quoi que ce soit, cela augmenta l'agacement visible de Draco, qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et ennuya également Harry dont le visage s'emprunta d'une moue mi-boudeuse mi-colérique. Remus et Narcissa en déduisirent ainsi que Sirius devait avoir remis le couvert à propos de ''es-tu sûr que tu es bien dans ton état normal''.

Narcissa secoua sa tête de droite à gauche avec lassitude.

« 12 ans à Azkaban, un séjour derrière le voile et pourtant, il n'a pas changé d'un poil..., commenta-t-elle. Toujours une pile électrique têtu comme une mule qui fonce dans le tas et qui peut se montrer vraiment très chiant par moment. »

Remus étouffa un rire.

« C'est bien vrai, confirma-t-il. Encore heureux ! Le retrouver déprimé m'aurait vraiment fait bizarre. J'aurais été complètement déstabilisé et je dois dire que je n'aurais pas su quoi faire pour le soutenir. »

Les deux adultes restèrent ensuite un moment en silence, un faible sourire sur les lèvres, à regarder le trio en contrebas avant que Remus reporte son attention sur la belle blonde.

« Comment l'as-tu su ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Excuse-moi ?

_ Je suppose que ce n'est pas Severus qui t'en a parlé alors... comment as-tu su pour eux deux ? »

Un sourire mystérieux étira les lèvres de Narcissa.

« Je connais très bien mon cousin ainsi que le parrain de mon fils, répondit-elle simplement.

_ Aimer une personne à un tel niveau que la limite entre l'amour et la haine devient pratiquement imperceptible et que tu finis par lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? répéta Remus. »

Le sourire de Narcissa s'élargit.

« Tu te souviens des multiples conquêtes qu'il enchaînait quand il est adolescent ? lui demanda-t-elle. Poudlard, les vacances étés, les réunions... Il n'arrivait jamais à la garder dans son pantalon bien longtemps.

_ Oui, confirma Remus. Ses coups d'un soir étaient vraiment hétéroclites mais celles avec qui il avait une relation plus ou moins sérieuse avaient toutes la même apparence physique. Grande, mince, la peau pâle, les cheveux mi-longs et noirs, les yeux sombres, un caractère _extrêmement_ bien trempé... Et tout ça pour épouser les traits de son _fantasme mystère_ qui hantait ses rêves !

_ Je me demande bien de qui il pouvait s'agir..., ironisa Narcissa à mi-voix. »

Remus sourit.

« Je me souviens, pouffa-t-il, il avait failli _étrangler_ James quand il lui avait fait remarquer que si Severus était une femme, il serait tout à fait son style ! »

Toujours souriante, Narcissa reporta son regard sur le trio. À présent, le regard furieux, Harry houspillait son parrain, sans se rendre compte que son petit-ami avait décroché de la dispute et qu'il dévorait ses fesses du regard, se demandant sûrement à quelle sauce il allait les croquer.

Merlin que son fils était sur un petit nuage maintenant qu'il était avec son brun ! Narcissa espérait simplement qu'il aurait un peu plus de jugeote et qu'il ne chercherait pas à le surprotéger au point de l'étouffer...

HPDMHPDM

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

**Petite précision** : J'ai reçu diverse opinion concernant Killian et je voulais juste préciser que ce n'est pas parce qu'il sort avec quelqu'un qu'il va se marier avec lui plus tard ;)

**Prochain chapitre** : Je termine mes partiels le 27 juin alors que je vais essayer de poster entre le **28 et le 6 juillet** ! Promis, je fais de mon maximum pour tenir mes délais cette fois-ci !


	49. Chapitre 41

**Titre :** Un avenir pour le moins surprenant...

**Auteur **: BlackDeepShadow

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Avertissement :** SLASH DMHP donc homophobe s'abstenir

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à J.K Rowling

**Beta**: Version non corrigée

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai tenu mon délai ! Bon j'ai poussé jusqu'au dernier moment mais je l'ai quand même respecté ;)

.

Merci à : **heyriim** (chap 47 & 48); **Vampire1803** ; **jememj** ; **liliane black** ; **rikokooo** ; **Samyye33** ; **Makie** ; **miruru-sensei** ; **himechu95670** ; **Sorciere6174** ; **haruhi-kyouya** ; **Roxie-Rix** ; **baronnis** ; **fereve13** ; **Melissa-Lena** ; **brigitte26** ; **Dracolina3** ; **zalna** ; **Emarciss** ; **elyne** ; **une lectrice** (x2) ; **Eichi** ; **Chrome-chan96** ; **Mini-Yuya** ; **Lalouve** (chap 25 & 48) ; **Ayamii** ; **DrussLeDoudou** ; **Ninou2704** ; **Marjo76** (chap 4, 12, 16, 20, 28, 32, 36, 40, 44 & 48) ; **Koki** ; **tidda** ;

Ainsi qu'à **Petit-chaperon-rouge** (chap 1), **YuttaYuuki** (chap 1, 2 & 3), **lou** (chap 4), ** amazonepotter** (chap 1)

.

**RAR** :

**Vampire1803** : Pour les interludes, pour le moment je ne suis pas trop inspirée mais si l'inspiration me revient, j'essayerais de caser d'autres scènes sur les grossesses :)

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire des souvenirs de la première et deuxième génération quand la troisième partira.

En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

.

**une lectrice** : Je ne pense pas faire de grossesse ou de mariage avant le départ des enfants. Mais si j'ai le courage, j'en parlerais à la fin dans des bonus.

Je compte aussi dire avec qui Neville et Luna se sont mariés mais je ne compte pas développer.

.

**Koki** : Je n'ai pas prévu d'interlude prochainement. J'avais commencé la rédaction de l'interlude 6 il y a plusieurs mois mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration et j'ai arrêté. Mais je compte bien écrire d'autre interlude d'ici la fin de mon histoire.

Pour ce qui est de la fin, j'ai plusieurs options et je verrais le moment venu laquelle je prends. Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres restants car je change très fréquemment d'avis.

En tout cas, j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plairas !

.

**Marjo76** : Il est vrai qu'Ethan a un peu disparu de la circulation mais je n'ai pas trop de rôle à lui faire jouer pour le moment ^^'

En tout cas, tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plairas tout autant ! :)

.

J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les questions !

.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 41 :

.

Assis à son bureau, massant doucement ses tempes, Severus sentait malgré tout le mal de tête pointer.

_Encore_...

Merlin que cette histoire l'agaçait ! Depuis que Black s'était mis en tête de lui coller au train, il n'arrêtait pas de se replonger dans son passé. Et il avait toujours _**détesté**_ se replonger dans son passé. À chaque fois il en ressortait aigri et... un peu triste. Sa Némésis avait toujours eu cet effet là sur lui mais c'était pire maintenant qu'elle s'efforçait à être _gentille_ avec lui !

Les pensées du potioniste s'évadèrent un moment sur la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu mais il s'empressa de la chasser. Il n'avait pas revu l'ex-détenu depuis lors et, honnêtement, ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne se sentait absolument pas d'humeur à l'affronter. Mais même si l'ex-détenu restait loin de son champ de vision, il continuait à lui apporter à manger. Et savoir qu'il avait toujours un accès illimité à ses appartements privés lui donnait la chair-de-poule.

Severus sortit définitivement de ses pensées en un sursaut quand la cloche de fin de cours retentit.

« N'oubliez pas que j'attends vos devoirs demain sur mon bureau, dit-il alors que les retardataires s'empressaient de mettre le contenu de leur chaudron dans une fiole. Et toute fiole non étiquetée sera considérée comme un devoir non rendu. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il n'adressa même pas un regard à ses élèves qui sortaient précipitamment de sa salle de classe.

« M. Black-Snape, un moment je vous prie. »

Le concerné s'arrêta immédiatement dans ses pas. Il adressa quelques mots à Killian qui était à ses côtés avant de revenir sur ses pas.

Severus attendit que tous ses élèves soient sortis avant de lever les yeux vers son fils aîné.

« Est-ce que... tout va bien ? s'enquit Valentin en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as l'air constipé. Qu'est-ce que t'as mangé ce matin ? se moqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Mon transit intestinal n'est pas le problème, marmonna Severus entre ses dents sur un ton détaché.

_ Okay... C'est quoi le problème alors ?

_ … Je vais changer les mesures de sécurité permettant l'accès à mes appartements, déclara Severus après un silence. Je suppose... que Scott et toi n'allez pas mettre bien longtemps pour le craquer...

_ Bien évidemment, confirma l'aîné Black-Snape avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

_ Peu importe. Venez à votre guise, si vous le souhaitez. Ce que je veux, en revanche, c'est que vous n'en disiez rien à Black. Je n'apprécie pas du tout qu'il puisse entrer à sa guise dans mes appartements. »

Souriant toujours, Valentin haussa négligemment ses épaules.

« Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est t'apporter de la nourriture. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

_ Je n'apprécie _**pas**_ qu'il puisse rentrer à sa guise dans mes appartements, répéta Severus entre ses dents.

_ Il ne va rien te faire...

_ N'as-tu pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à deux reprises ? répliqua sèchement le professeur. Serais-tu à l'aise à l'idée que _Christopher_ puisse aller et venir comme il veut dans ta chambre ?

_ Christopher n'est pas mon futur mari, rétorqua Valentin.

_ Et Black n'est pas le mien ! »

Un peu exaspéré, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avec ennui.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que j'étais sorti d'une boite magique et non de son ventre ! soupira-t-il. Parce que _**tu**_ l'as mis en enceint à force de le...

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de détails ! l'interrompit précipitamment Severus. »

Valentin sourit.

« Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas le top pour toi mais comme Daddy ne fait que t'apporter à manger, et que tu en as plus que besoin, s'il veut avoir accès à ta chambre, on le lui donnera... Après tout, je sais que tu es suffisamment fort pour lui tenir tête... »

À ces mots, la moue de Severus s'intensifia encore plus mais il vit bien dans le regard déterminé de son fils qui camperait sur ses positions quoiqu'il en coûte.

Le potioniste poussa un profond soupir de lassitude.

« Merlin que vous êtes bornés ton frère et toi ! se lamenta-t-il.

_ On se demande bien de qui on tient..., se moqua Valentin. »

Severus secoua lentement sa tête de droite à gauche.

« En tout cas, vous connaissez très bien mes goûts alimentaires, dit-il.

_ Tes goûts alimentaires ?

_ Oui, explicita le professeur. Vous avez très bien conseillés Black concernant mes goûts en matière de nourriture. »

Valentin fronça les sourcils.

« On a rien dit à Daddy à propos de ce que tu aimes manger, le détrompa-t-il.

_ Alors… comment peut-il avoir fait un sans faute jusque là ? s'interrogea Severus. À d'autre aurait-il pu demander ? »

Son fils haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas, mais son petit sourire énigmatique indiquait qu'il avait quand même sa petite idée.

Mais sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, Severus n'insista pas.

« Il a certainement dû demander à Narcissa, essaya-t-il de se convaincre à mi-voix. »

Le sourire de Valentin s'agrandit.

« Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire..., souffla-t-il moqueusement avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, laissant derrière lui son Papa plus que perplexe. »

HPDMHPDM

Jetant de rapides coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, cela faisait maintenant un bon moment que Xavier était à la recherche de son tout récent petit-ami. Ce dernier mot fit étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire béa malgré lui.

_Petit-ami_.

_**Petit-ami**_.

Il pourrait se le répéter en boucle pendant des jours sans jamais se lasser de ce mot ! Il avait toujours du mal à croire que Killian ait bien voulu lui donner une seconde chance. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que... qu'ils sortent de nouveau ensemble ! Et cette fois-ci, le métisse mettait vraiment du sien dans leur relation !

La première fois, il avait été plutôt distant. Ils se voyaient peu et pendant peu de temps et malgré tous ses efforts, Killian restait sur la réserve. Mais à présent, le Serpentard s'investissait vraiment et lui accordait autant de temps que possible ! Depuis quelques jours, ils avaient vraiment appris à se connaître et tout se passait pour le mieux !

Le visage du blond s'illumina quand il aperçut enfin l'élu de son cœur au loin : assis sur une marche d'un escalier, il riait aux éclats en compagnie de Grégory.

La gorge de Xavier se serra. Il ne savait pas ce que le Serdaigle disait mais en tout cas, un large sourire étirait les lèvres de son petit-ami dont le visage rayonnait littéralement. Merlin qu'il était magnifique ! Le blond mourrait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras !

Riant de plus belle, Killian baissa son regard sur ses mains. Il tenait fermement quelque chose que Xavier ne put voir. Profitant du fait que son attention était détournée, il fit un détour et s'approcha de sa cible à pas feutrés. Les yeux également posés sur les mains de son vis-à-vis, Grégory ne le vit pas arriver et il fut donc tout aussi surpris que Killian quand Xavier entoura ses bras autour du métisse et lui colla un baiser sur la joue.

Ledit métisse se remit rapidement de sa surprise et adressa un sourire lumineux qui provoqua comme un milliers de papillons dans le ventre du Gryffondor qui se sentit presque défaillir.

« Salut ! souffla Killian.

_ Salut, répondit Xavier en resserrant malgré lui son étreinte sur son petit-ami. Je... Je vous dérange ?

_ Non, non pas du tout ! le rassura Killian. Regarde, dit-il en lui montrant ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains, Greg m'a donné un casse-tête à faire. »

Xavier se pencha en avant pour avoir un meilleur aperçut.

Personnellement, il ne comprit pas du tout ce que c'était ni ce que Killian était supposé faire avec mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'interroger à ce sujet.

« Ah oui. Et tu t'en sors ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Killian fit alors une moue que Xavier trouva plus que craquante.

« Pas vraiment, grommela-t-il.

_ Te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas tarder à le résoudre ! l'encouragea Grégory. »

Le Serdaigle lui adressa ensuite un large sourire auquel Killian répondit.

Les deux garçons n'avaient jamais été vraiment proches l'un de l'autre mais depuis que James avait son choix, ils s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés et, à présent, une nette complicité se dégageait d'eux. Ce fut peut-être la raison pour laquelle Xavier sentit son estomac se nouer.

« Hum... ça te dérange si je t'emprunte Killian ? s'enquit-il auprès de Grégory.

_ Non. Non pas du tout on... On avait fini. - _il se tourna ensuite vers le Serpentard_ -. Tu me tiendras au courant de ta réussite ?

_ Oui, bien sûr ! lui répondit Killian. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Xavier se leva de la marche d'escalier, attira Killian à sa suite et, après un dernier signe à Grégory, ils tournèrent les talons.

Ils passèrent ensuite un moment à marcher en silence. Killian était toujours absorbé par le casse-tête et Xavier se demandait en boucle dans sa tête si oui ou non il pouvait prendre son petit-ami par la taille. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression au métisse de l'étouffer ou d'aller trop vite mais en même temps, marcher tout près de lui sans pouvoir le toucher était une véritable _torture_ !

Finalement, après de longues minutes de réflexion, Xavier se décida à poser discrètement une main dans le creux des reins de son vis-à-vis. Comme ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, il en profita pour passer sa main de l'autre côté de sa taille, raffermir sa prise et le rapprocher de lui.

Comme le Serpentard ne réagit toujours pas, Xavier s'accorda un large sourire béat.

Ce simple rapprochement mit le Gryffondor sur un petit nuage pendant un petit moment avant qu'il n'en sorte quand Killian s'exclama :

« _Enfin_ !

_ Hum ? fit Xavier en reportant son attention sur lui. »

Killian lui adressa un large sourire et tendit ses mains vers lui.

« J'ai résolu le casse-tête ! jubila-t-il. »

Xavier ne voyait toujours pas à quoi c'était censé ressembler mais il félicita quand même largement son petit-ami.

« Dommage que Grégory ne soit pas là, ajouta Killian en un souffle. Bah, tant pis, je le lui montrerai la prochaine fois. »

Encore une fois, Xavier grimaça.

Il savait pertinemment que Killian n'était pas _ce_ type de personne, il savait que Grégory non plus et qu'en plus, il était toujours amoureux de James, mais il avait beau se le répéter encore et encore et encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit... _pincement_ au cœur quand il voyait Killian si enthousiaste, à l'aise, jovial et souriant avec lui. Et ça ne se limitait pas qu'au Serdaigle !

Il savait pertinemment que Killian était apprécié de tous avant de sortir avec lui mais maintenant qu'ils sortaient _sérieusement_ ensemble et qu'il traînait souvent avec lui, Xavier comprenait vraiment ce que ça impliquait : quelque soit l'endroit où ils étaient ou le moment de la journée, il était pratiquement _impossible_ d'être tranquille ! Ils étaient toujours interrompus par au moins trois ou quatre personnes. Que se soit pour un simple bonjour ou pour une conversation un peu plus longue, c'était _dingue_ la quantité de personnes avec laquelle le métisse interagissait !

Et c'était toujours la même chose : pas mal de filles lui rappelaient à quel point il était mignon et que certains de leurs amis craquaient toujours sur lui, alors que, derrière leurs sourires amicaux et leurs paroles douces, Xavier voyait très clairement qu'un paquet de garçons gay n'avait qu'un seul désir : le foutre dans leur lit ! Et quelque soit la personne en face de lui, Killian se montrait toujours gentil, jovial, doux et il faisait ce sourire à un million de carats qui faisait fondre les garçons comme les filles ! Ajouté à ça, il était humble, aimable, toujours prêt à aider et... _Aarrg_ ! Xavier comprenait tout à fait pourquoi Alexis voulait l'enfermer à double tour dans une tour imprenable !

Il avait beau savoir que le métisse était fidèle, le Gryffondor ne faisait _pas du tout_ confiance à la myriade de mecs qui lui faisaient les yeux doux et qui n'attendaient qu'un seul mot de sa part pour lui sauter dessus ! Il avait beau faire des efforts, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être prodigieusement agacé dès que Killian était en compagnie masculine... Sa réaction était quand même compréhensible, non ?

Comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter, par la suite, trois élèves – tous de beaux spécimens masculins – virent les déranger dans leur marche. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps avec eux mais, encore une fois, leur objectif était très clair aux yeux de Xavier. Avec leur sourire charmeur, leurs yeux brillants et leur main qui se posait toujours en douceur sur l'épaule du Serpentard... Et le fait qu'il tenait toujours Killian par la taille ne les dérangea en aucun cas !

Il n'y avait qu'à voir le dernier en date, un certain... Troy. Il voulait savoir si Killian comptait venir à la soirée que les enfants du futur voulaient organiser afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver entre eux, sans avoir leurs parents sur leur dos. Killian lui avait répondu qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire et Troy avait alors tenté de le convaincre en lui faisant une effusion de promesses et de sous-entendus qui prêtaient à confusion ! Et tout ça sous le nez de Xavier !

Mais même s'il fulminait de l'intérieur, Xavier préféra ne faire aucun commentaire. Après tout, s'il commençait dès maintenant à s'embrouiller avec Killian à propos des garçons qui lui faisaient du rentre-dedans, ils finiraient par passer tout leur temps à se disputer.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Sortant de ses pensées, Xavier reporta son regard sur le Serpentard qui le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude.

« _Trop mignon_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. »

« Oui, tout va bien, lui assura-t-il. »

Killian ne fut cependant pas convaincu. Il fronça les sourcils, s'arrêta dans ses pas, fit face à son petit-ami et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Jaloux ? finit-il par deviner. »

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui mentir, Xavier préféra garder le silence.

« Écoute, soupira-t-il, je sais que tu ne me tromperas jamais, je sais que ce ne sont que des amis mais j'y peux rien ! Dès que je te vois avec eux je... »

Killian ne fit aucun commentaire mais un sourire amusé étira les coins de ses lèvres. Sourire qui envoya comme une flèche en plein cœur de Xavier qui se sentit comme fondre – Merlin que le vert et argent allait finir par avoir raison de lui !

« Je sais, dit simplement ledit vert et argent. »

Il se hissa ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Xavier.

« Cependant, merci de ne pas me faire de crise, ajouta-t-il. »

Il reprit ensuite son chemin mais Xavier fut si surpris par son baiser qu'il resta un moment interdit, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, avant de le rattraper en vitesse et de le prendre de nouveau par la taille. Il mit cependant un bon moment avant de redescendre complètement de son petit nuage.

« Dis Killian, dit-il enfin.

_ Hun ?

_ Tu comptes vraiment ne pas venir à la soirée ? »

Le métisse fit la moue.

« Mais tu _adores_ danser ! argumenta le Gryffondor. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te trémousser dès qu'il y a un semblant de musique ! »

Killian sourit.

« C'est vrai, concéda-t-il.

_ Eh bien alors ?

_ Alexis serait là lui ! lui rappela Killian. Et à chaque fois, il trouve toujours que je suis trop habillé trop sexy, que je danse trop sensuellement et que je suis bien trop proche de mon partenaire ! Et après il me ressort son speech comme quoi si je ne fais pas attention, je vais finir séquestré, violé et blablabla... »

Le métisse s'était assombri en finissant sa phrase mais Xavier le trouva que plus craquant. Ça lui disait bien, lui, de voir Killian habillé sexy, dansant sensuellement et bien trop collé contre son corps... ! Il était sûr qu'il serait tenté de le séquestrer dans un coin...

« Il est inquiet et protecteur, argumenta Xavier. C'est un grand-frère quoi.

_ Un grand-frère bien, bien, _bien_ trop protecteur ! bouda le métisse. »

Le sourire du Lion s'agrandit. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour enchaîner mais il fut coupé dans son élan :

« Ah, tu tombes bien ! »

Xavier crut qu'il allait péter un câble ! Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas être tranquille pendant cinq minutes ?!

Killian s'aperçut de son visage renfrogné et il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse avant de reporter son attention sur la personne qui les avait interrompus. Heureusement, il s'agissait d'un fille. Grande, mince, les cheveux blond rattachés en un chignon strict, elle arborait l'uniforme des Serdaigle. Elle semblait plutôt autoritaire et elle était accompagnée par deux autres élèves, de Serdaigle également.

« Bonjour Angeline, la salua Killian. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Ladite Angeline plissa son nez d'une façon qui accroissait la sévérité de son visage.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas oublié, Kil', se contenta-t-elle de répondre. »

Xavier ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir mais apparemment Killian oui, vu qu'une grimace toute mignonne ne tarda pas à déformer les traits de son visage alors qu'un petit grognement s'échappait de sa gorge et qu'il tentait vainement de cacher son visage contre le torse de Xavier.

« Maaaaais..., chouina-t-il.

_ Pas de mais ! Je t'ai dis que je comptais sur toi, Kil' !

_ Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais que je sache, grommela le Serpentard.

_ _Killian_ ! le rabroua Angeline avec un regard sévère.

_ Quou-ah ? geignit le concerné.

_ C'est pour la bonne cause !

_ Mais je suis prêt à donner de ma personne ! »

Visiblement pas convaincue, Angeline amorça un concours de moue avec son interlocuteur qui semblait aussi déterminé qu'elle. Finalement, elle laissa tomber et elle reporta son attention sur Xavier.

« Convins-le toi ! le supplia-t-elle.

_ Ah non ! Interdiction de retourner mon petit-ami contre moi ! intervint Killian. »

''_Petit-ami_''.

Encore une fois, Xavier se sentit très bête et il se donna une claque mentale pour se forcer à se reprendre.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? s'enquit-il enfin.

_ Dans le futur, Angeline organise des jeux pour soutenir des œuvres caritatives diverses. Je veux bien y participer mais ce qu'elle veut, elle, c'est me recruter pour que j'aille parler aux gens et les convaincre de participer parce qu'elle est persuadé qu'avec un simple sourire, personne ne peut me dire non...

_ _Pitié_ Killian ! Il te suffirait d'un simple battement de cil pour convaincre une dizaine de mecs de sauter d'un immeuble pour toi alors les convaincre de participer aux jeux c'est vraiment du gâteau ! Personne ne peut rien te refuser, tu es le Chouchou de Poudlard. »

Pas convaincu, Killian fit de nouveau la moue.

« Je ne suis pas le Chouchou de Poudlard, grommela-t-il.

_ Bien sûr que si ! le contredit Angeline. _Tout le monde_ t'adore ici !

_ C'est _faux_ ! rétorqua le cadet Zabini-Weasley. Tout le monde ne m'adore pas. Des tas de personnes ne peuvent pas me voir en peinture !

_ Oh, vraiment ? fit sarcastiquement Angeline en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Nomme-moi une personne qui ne t'aime pas...

_ Euh... bah... bah il y a... Il y a..., bafouilla le Serpentard. Il y a... Bon, très bien, mes ennemis se font discrets, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas ! »

Angeline roula ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

« Tu n'en as _pas_ Kil', soupira-t-elle. Au pire, les gens te jalousent ! Et même là, ils ne peuvent pas se résoudre à te détester ! Tu es le Chouchou de Poudlard, Kil', admet-le.

_ Je ne le suis pas ! rétorqua-t-il. Si quelqu'un doit l'être, ce serait James ! Il est beaucoup plus populaire ! Il est Attrapeur dans notre équipe de Quidditch, il est magnifique, drôle et...

_ Et pas mal de personnes ne l'aiment pas. Contrairement à toi ! Tu es le Chouchou de Poudlard et j'apprécierai grandement que le Chouchou de Poudlard me donne un coup de main ! »

Killian grimaça.

« Mais convins-le, toi ! répéta Angeline à l'attention de Xavier. »

Killian leva les yeux vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

« Je vois mal quelqu'un te refuser quoique ce soit, admit Xavier en un haussement d'épaule.

_ … Méchant petit-ami, grogna Killian en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse. »

''_Petit-ami_''.

Xavier se donna une claque mentale. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête avec ça...

« Allez quoi, tout ce que je te demande c'est d'aller vers les gens et leur demander de participer ! insista Angeline.

_ Mais j'aime pas aller vers les gens, grommela Killian.

_ _Pitié_ ! Les gens gravitent naturellement vers toi alors tu n'auras même pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts ! »

La moue de Killian s'accentua.

« S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît ! ajouta Angeline. Tu pourrais vraiment faire une différence !

_ …

_ …

_ … Bon, très bien, accepta finalement le Serpentard.

_ Merci ! s'exclama Angeline en lui sautant au cou. Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser ! »

Relâchant sa prise sur lui, la Serdaigle plongea ensuite un regard pétillant dans le sien.

« Quand tu seras majeur, je vais tellement de mettre au enchère ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

_ Me _quoi_ ? s'étrangla Killian.

_ Te mettre au enchère, répéta-t-elle. Et la personne qui enchérie le plus gagne un rendez-vous avec toi – le tout au profit de l'association bien entendue.

_ M... Mais non ! opposa Killian.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme tourna les talons accompagnée de ses amies et Killian se tourna, catastrophé, vers son petit-copain.

« Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle veut faire ? »

Trop occupé à se demander combien il serait prêt à débourser pour acheter un rendez-vous avec Killian, Xavier ne l'entendit même pas.

Le métisse sut immédiatement ce qu'il avait en tête et il lui donna de nouveau une petite tape pour le punir.

« Quoi ? fit le Lion en sortant de ses pensées.

_ Méchant petit-ami, grommela Killian entre ses dents pour toute réponse. »

''_Petit-ami_''.

Décidément, il ne s'en lasserait jamais !

xx

Ce que le jeune couple ne savait pas, c'était que non loin d'eux, quelqu'un les observait depuis un moment...

« Il a vraiment l'air heureux, hein ?

_ Hun ? fit Christopher en sortant de ses pensées. »

Remus lui montra Killian et Xavier d'un signe de tête.

« Il a vraiment l'air heureux avec Xavier, répéta-t-il. »

Christopher sourit.

« Oui, il était temps qu'il se décide enfin à se laisser aller ! »

Bizarrement, Christopher sentit dans le regard de son père que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

« Quoi ? dit-il soupçonneusement en croisant ses bras contre son torse.

_ Non, rien je... C'est juste que... C'est tout ce que tu ressens en voyant Killian si proche de quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Pourquoi ressentirais-je autre chose que de la joie en voyant mon meilleur ami avec son petit-copain ?

_ Je… Eh bien... Tu... Tu as raison je... Okay. »

Mais Christopher sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Papa ?! s'exaspéra-t-il. À chaque fois qu'on parle de Killian tu deviens tout... _bizarre_ ! Je peux savoir ce qui cloche ?

_ Mais rien ! le détrompa le lycanthrope. Rien ne cloche !

_ Pitié ! Tu ne te donnes même pas la peine de me sortir un mensonge crédible. Je le vois bien que quelque chose te chagrine ! »

Remus hésita pendant un moment à lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête avant de se lancer :

« Dis-moi, comment je suis dans le futur ? lui demanda-t-il. Concernant toi, James et Killian ?

_ Qu'est-ce que Killian a à faire avec moi et James ? lui demanda Christopher en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Rien, rien du tout, mais je... Je me demandais... comment je réagissais dans le futur vis-à-vis de tout ça.

_ … Tu n'es certainement pas aussi bizarre, grommela Christopher.

_ Oh. Je suis normal alors ? »

Christopher se tut pendant un moment.

« Non, se souvint-il finalement. Même dans le futur tu... tu agis étrangement quand je parle de tout ça... Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien d'important je t'assure. »

Peu convaincu, Christopher fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'assure ! répéta Remus. »

Christopher ne fut pas convaincu mais, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son père, il préféra tourner les talons.

Alors qu'il le regardait s'éloigner, Remus poussa un profond soupir. Décidément, il ne comprenait _rien_ à toute cette histoire !

Quand il s'était retrouvé dans la Grande Salle, avec tous les enfants du futur, la première chose qui l'avait frappé, c'était l'odeur de Killian. C'était une fragrance douce, délicate, sucrée, envoûtante, qui rentrait dans ton nez, élisait domicile dans ta tête et engourdissant ton cerveau. Elle te donnait l'irrépressible envie de prendre le propriétaire dans tes bras et de plonger ta tête dans son cou afin de pouvoir humer son odeur à l'infini. Et si on ajoutait à ça sa partie velane et sa virginité... ! Si Remus ne contrôlait pas un minimum son loup, il aurait pris le pauvre garçon en plein milieu de la Grande Salle !

Forcément, quand il avait appris pour les déboires amoureux de Christopher, il avait été _persuadé_ qu'il s'agissait de Killian ! Et quand il avait appris qu'il s'agissait en fait de James... Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, le blond était vraiment beau et il avait également une odeur très particulière mais... par rapport à Killian... Et même quand Remus avait commencé à apprendre à connaître les deux jeunes hommes... son choix se portait toujours sur le Serpentard !

Et ce qui l'étonnait encore plus, c'était à quel point le métisse laissait son fils _indifférent_ ! Christopher n'en avait vraisemblablement que pour James et sa puberté en tant que lycanthrope n'y avait rien changé !

Normalement, une telle chose signifierait que James est vraiment son compagnon et que rien ne pourra changer ce fait mais... Il n'y pouvait rien, Remus n'était pas convaincu ! Il suffisait de les voir ensemble ! De les voir se parler, se regarder, se toucher, s'enlacer, s'embrasser... C'était tellement doux, tendre et naturel que d'un point de vue extérieur, on pourrait _jurer_ qu'il était ensemble ! Bon, Remus n'avait jamais vu comment son fils interagissait avec James mais il mettrait sa main à couper que ce n'était pas aussi... _pure_ qu'avec Killian. Et pour couronner le tout, si l'amour que son fils ressentait pour James était fort au point de lui faire complètement occulter une personne comme Killian, son rejet l'aurait aussitôt plongé dans la Perdition. Et comme il l'avait précédemment dit au Serpentard, Christopher était peut-être très déprimé ces derniers temps, mais il n'était _pas_ Perdu.

Mais s'il avait raison et que son fils était bien destiné à Killian et non à James, Remus ne comprenait pas comment il était possible qu'il ne ressente absolument _**rien**_ et ce même quand Killian était proche d'un autre homme. Chez les lycanthropes dominants, la jalousie était vraiment un sentiment très fort et normalement quand un autre homme s'approchait un peu trop près du docile, ça provoquait une avalanche de colère de la part du dominant. Alors si Christopher ne ressentait rien... c'était peut-être parce qu'il se trompait et qu'il était bien amoureux de James après tout !

Sentant le mal de tête pointer, le lycanthrope poussa un profond soupir. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de toutes ces informations. Devait-il parler de ses doutes à son fils ? À Killian ? Il était plus qu'évident que le métisse était fou amoureux de Christopher, alors devait-il lui dire qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour que le Gryffondor se soit trompé en croyant choisir son compagnon ? Après tout, s'il avait raison à ce sujet, si Christopher n'était pas tombé dans la Perdition quand James avait fait son choix, il allait sans aucun doute y tomber quand il se sera rendu compte de son erreur mais que Killian aura déjà tiré un trait sur lui et qu'il sera entrain de roucouler dans les bras de Xavier ! Mais avait-il vraiment le droit de dire tout ça au métisse ? De le forcer à mettre, une fois de plus, sa vie entre parenthèse dans le faible espoir que _**peut-être**_ son intuition était avérée ? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire endurer tout ça, surtout après tout ce par quoi il était passé avant de réussir à aller de l'avant avec Xavier ! Mais s'il se taisait et qu'il avait effectivement raison, Christopher allait finir par être _**anéanti**_ et il était sûr que Killian lui en voudrait de n'avoir rien dit... Et s'il parlait de son intuition à Christopher... Eh bien, il n'était pas certain qu'il prendrait bien le fait qu'il insinue qu'il soit secrètement fou amoureux d'une personne qu'il considère comme son petit-frère ! De son point de vue, il pourrait tout aussi bien l'accuser de pensées incestueuses envers Edward ou William et il doutait qu'il le croit. Pas avant qu'il n'ait compris ses propres sentiments. Enfin... s'il y avait bien des sentiments à découvrir en premier lieu !

Ah ! Toute cette histoire allait finir par le rendre fou !

Et le plus embêtant dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de ses doutes à quelqu'un. Sirius ou même Arthur ne comprendraient pas la moitié de ce qu'il dirait puisque les sorciers ne pouvaient pas percevoir ce que lui percevait. Non, pour pouvoir avoir une conversation constructive avec quelqu'un, il lui fallait un interlocuteur qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, quelqu'un avec du sang de créature magique qui coule dans ses veines, quelqu'un comme...

Un sourire étira les lèvres du lycanthrope.

Ça tombait bien, il avait justement une velane au sang pur sous la main...

HPDMHPDM

C'était... _étrange_...

Assis à côté de son amoureux, les mains moites et le cœur battant à la chamade, Ron était loin d'être à son aise. Ledit amoureux s'en rendit immédiatement compte et il glissa discrètement l'une de ses mains dans son dos pour y exercer une douce caresse. Ce simple geste suffit pour détendre un peu le roux qui lui adressa un sourire de gratitude.

Après que la vérité ait éclaté, il avait été décidé qu'ils allaient se séparer pour les dîners, chaque famille et belle-famille ensemble, afin qu'ils puissent apprendre à mieux se connaître. Les Thomas et les Finnigan étaient donc ensemble, les Malfoy et les Potter/Black aussi – pour une raison que Sirius ne comprenait pas, Severus aussi était présent –, tout comme les Nott et les Granger et... il en allait de même pour les Zabini et les Weasley.

Malgré la présence de la troisième génération, cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils étaient tous assis dans un silence lourd et pesant. Chacun faisait de son mieux pour essayer de se convaincre que le contenu de leur assiette était absolument _passionnant_ et que l'ambiance n'était _pas du tout_ tendue !

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans la même atmosphère avant qu'Isabella ne se résolve à rompre le silence. Elle leva ainsi le nez de son repas, posa ses yeux miels sur Molly et lui adressa un sourire figé qui se voulait aussi sympathique que possible.

« Je pense... qu'il est grand temps pour nous de mettre les choses à plat, déclara-t-elle.

_ Oui. Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Molly. Donc... à propos de tout ce que j'ai pu dire avant je...

_ … pensais chacun de vos mots, compléta Isabella. Comme je pensais chacun des miens. Écoutez, vraisemblablement, nous sommes... très différentes vous et moi. Différents mode de vie, différentes visions de l'éducation, différentes façons de voir les choses... mais qu'on le veuille ou non, notre avenir est lié alors... autant mettre nos différents de côté et... essayer de faire en sorte que les dîners de familles ne soient pas un enfer par notre faute. »

Molly sourit.

« Vous avez raison, confirma-t-elle. Essayons de... passer outre nos désaccords et nous entendre sur les points que nous avons en commun ! Comme par exemple..., nos petits-enfants ! - _elle reporta ensuite toute son attention sur son Killian et lui sourit malicieusement_ -. Pourquoi ne nous parlerais-tu pas de ton tout récent petit-ami ? lui demanda-t-elle. Comment ça se passe avec Xavier pour le moment ?

_ Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça, adhéra Isabella en tournant à son tour vers le concerné, les yeux pétillants de malice. Comment ça se passe avec Xavier ? »

Killian rougit aussitôt autant que lui permettait son bronzage naturel jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Il n'est pas _**question**_ qu'on parle de Xavier ! refusa-t-il vivement.

_ Je propose qu'on l'émascule, grogna Alexis.

_ On n'émasculera pas le petit-ami de ton frère, Alex..., dit Blaise en un soupir.

_ De cette manière on pourra être sûr qu'il ne tentera rien de trop... _**osé**_ avec Killian ! argumenta Alexis.

_ Moi je dis..., intervint Isabella.

_ Non, Nana ! la coupa immédiatement Alexis.

_ Je n'ai encore rien dit ! protesta la velane.

_ Quoique ce soit, la réponse reste non.

_ Moi je trouve qu'ils forment un très beau couple, intervint Molly.

_ _Mamie_ ! la rabroua l'aîné Zabini-Weasley.

_ Par _pitié_, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose ? se lamenta Killian en se renfonçant dans son siège.

_ Tu sais Killian..., reprit Isabella.

_ Nana, _**non**_ ! dirent Killian et Alexis en chœur.

_ Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! rouspéta-t-elle. »

Ce sujet de conversation eut le mérite de détendre considérablement l'ambiance – même s'il n'était pas du tout au goût de Killian. Et une fois le sujet partiellement clos, ils enchaînèrent naturellement sur les autres enfants : la vie d'Alexis, des jumelles, la vie future de Ron et Blaise... et forcément, ils en vinrent de nouveau à la vie future de Ginny qui se referma aussitôt comme une huître. En voyant sa sœur aussi gênée, Ron essaya de changer de sujet mais son père ne voulut pas laisser tomber.

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire à ce propos ? insista une nouvelle fois Arthur.

_ _Oui_, Papa ! souffla-t-elle.

_ … Chérie, tu... tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, n'est-ce pas ? Ni moi, ni ta mère n'allons te juger. »

Ne comprenant pas trop où son mari voulait en venir, Molly se mit à le fixer curieusement alors que sa fille se renfonçait encore plus dans son siège, comme si elle essayait de disparaître à l'intérieur, et fusillait lestement son frère du regard. Se sentant aussitôt envahir par la culpabilité, ledit frère se renfonça à son tour dans son siège autant que possible. Il avait prié intérieurement pour que sa remarque n'ait pas fait mouche auprès de son père mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Ça avait suffi pour titiller sa curiosité. Après tout, il était vrai que jusqu'à présent, les explications de Ginny à propos de son futur avaient été plus que vaseuses et son comportement plus que suspect. Il était plus qu'évident qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise et qu'elle cachait quelque chose et les mots de Ron avait définitivement convaincu Arthur que quelque chose clochait. Mais après que Ron ait avoué s'être marié avec Blaise et surtout que Harry ait avoué s'être marié avec Draco, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait encore retenir sa fille !

« Ginny..., reprit-il d'une voix douce.

_ Papa, s'il-te-plaît, on peut parler d'autre chose ? marmonna la rousse entre ses dents en feignant d'être absorbée par le contenu de son assiette.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ? finit par s'enquérir Molly.

_ De rien ! bougonna Ginny.

_ Ginny... »

Excédée, la jeune Lionne leva désespérément les yeux au ciel.

« Pour la dernière fois, je n'ai _**pas**_ envie d'en parler ! Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter à ce que vous savez déjà alors... _laissez-moi tranquille_, okay ! »

Sur ces derniers mots un peu rudes, la belle rousse se leva de son siège et quitta précipitamment la pièce avant que ses parents n'aient le temps de réagir.

Encore abasourdi, Arthur se tourna vers son fils.

« Et toi tu... tu sais quelque chose à ce propos ? s'enquit-il.

_ Euh... je... Je pense que vous devriez en parler avec Ginny, répondit le Gryffondor à mi-voix, le regard fuyant.

_ Donc tu admets qu'il y a quand même anguille sous roche ? insista Molly. »

Malgré le regard insistant de sa mère, Ron préféra rester silencieux et de se focaliser sur son assiette.

« D'accord..., souffla Molly en un souffle. »

La réponse de son fils était loin de lui convenir mais elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas se mettre au milieu d'une histoire qui les concernait Arthur, Ginny et elle. Ainsi, elle n'insista pas.

xx

Pendant ce temps là, du côté des Malfoy-Potter/Black-Snape, l'ambiance était loin d'être aussi détendue. Lucius, Sirius et Severus picoraient en silence leur repas, plus crispés que jamais, en relevant de temps en temps leur tête de leur assiette afin se fusiller du regard. Pour Lucius et Sirius, il s'agissait d'un regard lourd de reproches qui cherchait à découvrir ce que l'autre avait fait à son protégé, et pour Severus c'était un regard las et agacé envers Sirius qui, malgré leurs précédents différents, continuait de le surveiller. Et même si l'ambiance était plutôt détendue du côté de Narcissa et de la seconde et troisième génération, cela ne suffisait pas pour couvrir la morosité qu'exhalait les trois hommes.

« Mon cœur, tu peux me passer la vinaigrette, s'il-te-plaît ? »

En réponse au petit surnom que l'Héritier Malfoy avait utilisé, la mâchoire de Lucius et de Sirius se serra aussitôt, leurs doigts se crispèrent encore plus sur leurs couverts et leur teint devint livide.

Harry s'en aperçut et il fusilla son petit-copain du regard pour le punir de sa maladresse.

« Quoi ? fit tout simplement le blond, ne voyant pas où il avait fauté. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry désigna Lucius et Sirius d'un mouvement de tête.

Las, Draco roula ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

« _**Oui**_, j'appelle mon futur mari ''mon cœur'' ! grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Et _**non**_, je ne vais pas arrêter pour vos beaux yeux ! Et pour votre information, je l'appelle aussi ''mon ange'', ''amour'', ''trésor'' et bien d'autres, alors vous ferez mieux de vous y faire !

_ … ''Potter'' et ''le Balafré'' convenaient très bien, bougonna Lucius dans sa barbe.

_ Oh mais je continue de l'appeler comme ça ! le corrigea Draco. Mais seulement quand il n'est pas sage..., ajouta-t-il d'une voix pleines de sous-entendus et avec un regard graveleux pour sa moitié qui rosit aussitôt. »

Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour toute remontrance alors que son parrain et son futur beau-père furent à deux doigts de régurgiter leur repas.

Un violent frisson parcourut en plus l'échine de Sirius. Mais enfin, comment pouvait-il être d'accord avec _**ça**_ ?! Il voulait bien faire des efforts mais quand même !

Mais même s'il voulait s'en tenir à son hypothèse de sortilège, il devait bien avouer que d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, l'Héritier Malfoy était la victime la plus probable ! Après tout, il appelait Harry ''_mon cœur_'' ! Quel Malfoy digne de ce nom ferait une chose pareille sans être sous _imperium_, hein ? Ou... sans être éperdument amoureux...

Sirius lâcha un petit soupir. Encore et toujours, il en revenait à la même conclusion...

Et concernant son deuxième petit problème...

L'ex-détenu reporta son attention sur sa Némésis qui était entrain de faire une belle bouillie de son dîner. Ils n'avaient pas eu de face à face depuis ce matin-_là_. Sirius s'en était assuré et Severus n'avait pas cherché à avoir une nouvelle confrontation avec lui. L'ex-Gryffondor continuait de lui apporter ses repas, de le surveiller du coin de l'œil, mais c'était tout. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait-il, hein ? Il ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre à sa confrontation et puis il n'était pas dans de bonnes conditions pour réagir correctement à une nouvelle altercation.

Leur conversation ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans sa tête, ce qui le conduisait automatiquement à se replonger malgré lui dans son passé et il en ressortait toujours maussade et aigri. Confronter sa Némésis dans cet état, était donc un risque qu'il se mette précocement sur la défensive et déblatère un tas d'horreurs à son sujet. Et, encore une fois, ce n'était pas du tout le résultat auquel il voulait arriver.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y repenser parce que, quoiqu'il en dise, les propos du potioniste l'avait beaucoup perturbé. Est-ce que tout ce qu'il avait supposé était vrai ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre, il n'était pas comme ça !

Et il pouvait même trouver la preuve de ce qu'il avançait dans sa tête. À cause de son séjour à Azkaban, bons nombres de ses souvenirs d'antan s'étaient embrouillés ou complètement effacés. Mais il y en avait quand même qui demeuraient aussi claire que de l'eau de roche. Comme la fois où il avait essayé de se rattraper auprès de sa Némésis, après l'incident qu'il s'était passé sur le quai 9¾ ce matin-là...

FLASH-BACK :

« Hé ! Hé, attends ! »

Severus finit par s'arrêter dans ses pas quand une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et posa un regard mi-surpris mi-colérique sur la personne qui l'avait interpellé : un Sirius un peu mal-à-l'aise.

« Severus, c'est ça ? dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée mais qui trahissait un certain inconfort. »

Ledit Severus ne répondit pas. Il serra sa mâchoire à s'en faire mal, croisa ses bras contre son torse et plissa son nez d'une manière que Sirius pouvait largement qualifier de... _d'intéressante_.

« Euh... j'ai réussi à... découvrir ton prénom, ajouta précipitamment Sirius. »

Toujours sur ses gardes, Severus resta silencieux et il haussa l'un de ses sourcils.

« Je... J'ai demandé à... Tu t'en fiches, hein ? bredouilla le Gryffondor. »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Écoute, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je... je ne voulais vraiment pas... t'offenser en aucune manière ! Je... bon, j'avoue, la blague de James était loin d'être drôle mais il fait ça quand il est un peu mal-à-l'aise et qu'il veut... détendre l'atmosphère. Parfois ça fonctionne et parfois non.

_ …

_ Si j'ai ri, c'est plus par nervosité que parce que je trouve ça drôle et euhm... Je voulais que tu le sache. Je... On vient de commencer notre scolarité ici et je... je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait partir sur un mauvais pied ! »

Peu convaincu, Severus retroussa son nez.

Ils passèrent un moment en silence avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre la parole :

« Je suis un Serpentard, articula-t-il. Toi, tu es un Gryffondor... »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Tout comme Lily, rétorqua-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, Severus pinça les lèvres et se renfrogna encore plus.

« Écoute, James est de tout évidence... très intéressé par Lily.

_ Ce n'est pas réciproque, grommela Severus.

_ Il s'en fiche. Il n'abandonnera pas. Et si... si elle finit par succomber...

_ Ça n'arrivera pas !

_ On verra... En tout cas, peu importe la couleur de ta cravate, je ne veux commencer du mauvais pied avec personne alors... alors j'espère que tu pourras oublié l'incident. »

Fin du FLASH-BACK :

Severus n'avait rien répondu à ça. Il avait gardé la mâchoire serrée mais pourtant, Sirius avait quand même remarqué qu'il s'était quelque peu radouci et était un peu moins sur la défensive. Il lui semblait que leur relation allait finalement prendre un chemin plus pacifique et puis... James s'était montré. Et il avait fait... une plutôt mauvaise blague à Severus. Ce dernier avait, bien entendu, pensé qu'il était dans le coup et... ça s'était arrêté là. Ils étaient définitivement devenus ennemis à partir de ce moment précis. Sirius n'avait plus jamais essayé de faire amande honorable et de toute façon, même s'il avait essayé, Severus ne l'aurait pas cru. Il avait déjà eu une chance.

L'ex-détenu poussa un discret soupir las. Quand même, quel gâchis ! Partir de là pour en arriver à se pourrir la vie mutuellement pendant _**7**_ ans ! Sirius en avait souvent voulu à James pour avoir débuté tout ça, mais ça ne justifiait pas le fait qu'il lui ait emboîté le pas – jusqu'à aller plus loin que lui. Après tout, Remus n'en avait jamais rien fait, lui ! Même s'ils passaient tout leurs temps ensemble et même si Severus avait tenté à mainte reprises de découvrir son secret pour le faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Le lycanthrope n'avait jamais riposté, jugeant toute cette animosité bien trop puéril.

«_ Si je me souviens bien, j'ai essayé de mettre un terme à tout ceci, il y a bien des années de ça ! Mais tu n'as pas voulu laisser tomber ! Tu n'as pas voulu et tu as continué à t'acharner !_ »

Cette phrase du maître des potions lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

Il avait raison.

Severus avait toujours été une foutue tête de cochon et Sirius s'était servi de cette excuse pour justifier ses actes : puisque le l'ex-vert et argent ne les laisserait jamais en paix, pourquoi lui le ferait ?

Mais malgré son entêtement, Severus lui avait fait _une_ proposition de paix silencieuse... Mais même s'il savait que se serait aussi la dernière, il ne l'avait pas acceptée.

La suite de leur dernière conversation défila ensuite dans sa tête et un mot en particulier le fit tiquer : ''_Lâche_''.

Le visage du détenu s'assombrit et il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Quand il était encore à Poudlard, c'était le mot magique que James utilisait à chaque fois qu'il hésitait à suivre l'un de ses plans foireux. Il détestait quand son ami le traitait de la sorte alors il cherchait immédiatement à lui prouver le contraire – il n'avait pas été envoyé à Gryffondor pour rien. Mais dans la situation présente, même si sa Némésis le provoquait, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait dire de plus !

Sirius releva sa tête de son assiette et reporta son regard sur ladite Némésis qui touillait toujours mollement sa nourriture dans son assiette.

Que voulait-il qu'il lui dise, hein ?

La tête vide, le regard lointain, l'ex-détenu posa, sans aucune raison particulière, ses yeux sur les mains du potioniste. Elles étaient grandes, avec de longs doigts fins, très blanches, nacrées, élégantes mais néanmoins un brin rêche – signe que le potioniste restait un manuel. Ses ongles étaient coupés courts et, en regardant bien, on pouvait voir que ses mains étaient parcourues de petites cicatrices encore plus blanchâtres – sûrement des reliquats de petits accidents avec un couteau lors de la préparation d'une potion.

Sirius remonta ensuite sur ses poignets. Ils étaient fins eux aussi. Beaucoup trop pour les manches de sa robe de sorcier, si on lui demandait son avis.

Le reste du torse de l'ex-Serpentard étant entièrement recouvert par sa robe, Sirius dirigea son regard sur sa tête. Encore une fois, le potioniste devait sortir de la douche parce que ses cheveux ébènes étaient propres. Sirius savait pertinemment que sa Némésis n'avait pas passé une seule seconde à se coiffer et ainsi, ses cheveux retombaient tout simplement sur ses épaules. Mais malgré ça, à la manière dont ses cheveux ondulaient et s'entrecroisaient gracieusement, on aurait pu croire le contraire.

Le regard de Sirius se posa ensuite sur les yeux noirs de l'ex-détenu. On avait beau dire que les yeux étaient une porte sur l'âme, pour arriver à celle de Severus il aurait fallu passer outre un coffre-fort blindé encore plus sécurisé que ceux de Gringott ! L'ex-détenu n'avait jamais pu pénétrer l'épaisse carapace en diamant de sa Némésis. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il aurait mis en application l'expression ''un penny pour tes pensées'', simplement pour savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière ses deux murs infranchissables. Mais il n'avait jamais pu savoir... La seule chose qu'il avait pu faire, c'était observer la moindre des ses micro-expressions, de les classer dans une sorte de banque de données et d'essayer de les interpréter.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. En y réfléchissant, c'était fou le temps qu'il avait passé à essayer de déchiffrer le potioniste ! Narcissa avait raison, quand on haïssait quelqu'un, cette personne se mettait à occuper une très large partie de ses pensées ! Il l'avait décidément dans la peau !

Après les yeux, Sirius passa à la bouche. Rose, joliment dessinée, charnue, le plus souvent boudeuse, un peu gercée et abîmée car le potioniste avait tendance à la tripoter et à la mordiller quand il planchait sur quelque chose.

L'ex-détenu passa ensuite rapidement sur le menton de sa Némésis et arriva finalement au cou.

Ah ! Son cou ! Gracile, long, très blanc aussi – à croire que le Maître des Potions ne voyait jamais la lumière du jour. _Immaculé_...

La bouche de Sirius se tordit en une moue. Quand il pensait qu'il avait failli le rendre fou, ce cou...

FLASH-BACK :

« … enfin comme tu n'étais pas là, je lui ai dit que ça t'était égale, j'ai eu tort ?

_ …

_ Okay, nous dirons donc que j'ai eu raison. Et si jamais tu me dis le contraire dans les jours qui viennent, je te répliquerai que j'en ai parlé avec toi mais que tu n'as pas écouté un seul de mes mots, même si ça fait pratiquement un quart d'heure qu'on discute.

_ … »

Exaspéré, James leva les yeux au ciel. Eh bien tant pis pour son ami ! Il n'avait qu'à écouter quand il lui parlait.

Assis ses côtés, la scène fit sourire moqueusement Remus qui se fit aussitôt fusiller du regard par James.

Les trois amis s'étaient retrouvés dans la Salle Commune pour petit-déjeuner mais, comme James disait, ça faisait un bon moment que Sirius avait décroché de leur conversation. Les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire serrée, la bouche boudeuse, il était évident que quelque chose le contrariait.

Oubliant rapidement sa précédente colère, James donna une petite tape à son ami pour le sortir de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il, même s'il en avait déjà une petite idée.

_ … Servilus, grogna simplement Sirius, la mâchoire plus serrée que jamais sans un regard pour son ami. »

James reporta son attention sur la table des Serpentard et se mit en quête de leur Némésis. Il ne tarda pas à la repérer. Elle mangeait tranquillement ses tartines, un peu à l'écart des autres – même à Serpentard elle était considérée comme une pestiférée.

« Quoi Servilus ? s'enquit James. »

Son incapacité à voir ce qui clochait alors que c'était _évident_ à ses yeux, énerva encore plus Sirius dont le regard se fit encore plus acéré.

« Il porte un _foulard_, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

_ … Et donc ? »

S'en fut trop ! Cette fois, Sirius se tourna vers son ami et déversa son regard hargneux sur lui.

« Ce n'est **pas** la saison pour porter des _foulards_ ! tempêta-t-il.

_Peut-être qu'il a choper un rhume des foins, proposa Remus d'une voix douce afin de le calmer.

_ Ou peut-être qu'il veut cacher quelque chose..., ajouta négligemment James. »

Mauvaise réponse, le regard de Sirius devint encore plus acéré.

Cependant, il ne dit rien de plus et reporta son attention sur le Serpentard.

Cacher quelque chose ? _**Cacher quelque chose**_ ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à cacher, hein ? _**HEIN**_ ?

Les vacances de Pâques s'étaient terminées quelques jours plus tôt et Severus portait son foulard depuis lors. Sirius avait donc conclu que _l'incident_ s'était produit pendant les vacances. Et, même s'il avait longuement essayé, il n'arrivait pas à s'en foutre. Non, il _**fallait**_ qu'il sache ce que sa Némésis tenait tant à cacher !

Et après y avoir longuement réfléchi, il avait réduit toutes les possibilités à deux hypothèses les plus plausibles : soit il était devenu plutôt... _intime_ avec quelqu'un, soit...

La mâchoire de l'animagus se serra encore plus si possible.

Tout le monde connaissait la vision très... _spéciale_ qu'avait Tobias Snape de l'éducation. Mais à cause de l'omerta qui existait dans la société actuelle, personne ne disait rien à ce sujet.

Un frisson parcourut brusquement l'échine du Gryffondor dont le visage s'assombrit. Tobias Snape ne sortait pas très souvent en société et comme Sirius évitait comme la peste les dîners inter-famille, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de rencontrer le patriarche Snape.

Bien sûr, il avait entendu beaucoup de choses à son sujet mais Sirius avait quand même été très marqué quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois.

C'était à l'occasion d'une matinée de rentrée. Pour une fois, Tobias avait accompagné son fils sur le quai 9¾ - même s'il était évident que le concerné aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne.

Comme d'habitude, tous les élèves se pressaient sur le quai à la recherche de leurs amis et c'était également le cas de Sirius. Mais au lieu de trouver ses amis, ses nombreux coups d'œils ne lui avaient permis que de tomber sur sa Némésis. Cette dernière avait les traits encore plus émaciés qu'avant les vacances, elle paraissait encore plus mince dans ses habits sombres trop grands et élimés, et une énorme valise trônait à ses pieds. La tête basse, ses cheveux cachaient presque en totalité son visage et il faisait face à un homme de grande taille dont la corpulence moyenne était en partie masquée par des vêtements également sombres. Il avait le teint très pâle, des yeux sombres et il en allait de même pour ses cheveux mi-longs. D'une certaine manière, on pouvait dire que Severus lui ressemblait à l'exception d'une chose : l'expression de son visage. Dire qu'elle était dure, froide et sévère était un euphémisme ! Sirius en eut des frissons glacés ! Et son _regard_... ! Il suintait la rage, le dégoût et la suffisance. Et il exhalait une aura noire et pesante qui faisait dresser les cheveux de Sirius sur sa nuque.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Tobias Snape rivalisait sans aucun effort avec Abraxas Malfoy ! Pas étonnant que Severus se fasse tout petit !

Tobias tenait fermement son fils par l'épaule. Ou plutôt, ses immenses doigts noueux – semblable à des serres – agrippaient son fils à imprimer l'empreinte de sa main dans son épaule. Il était penché vers Severus et lui disait quelque chose en bougeant ses lèvres si imperceptiblement qu'on aurait pu douter qu'il soit entrain de dire quoique ce soit. Mais même s'il n'entendait rien et que le visage de sa Némésis était en partie dissimulé par ses cheveux, Sirius pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute que ses paroles étaient loin d'être agréables. La mâchoire du Serpentard était très serrée et il essayait avec grande peine de rester immobile alors que, de toute évidence, son épaule le faisait souffrir.

Ce spectacle avait aussitôt mit le Gryffondor dans une colère _noire_, et le fait que les personnes au environ avaient toutes prétendues ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux n'avait rien arrangé ! Ça faisait des _années_ que ce petit jeu durait et tout le monde restait les bras croisés ! Mais de toute façon, même si quelqu'un aurait voulu l'aider – il était d'ailleurs certain que Lily avait essayé – il doutait fortement que le Serpentard coopère. Tête de cochon comme il était... Et s'il n'était pas prêt à s'aider lui-même ce n'était pas Lily qui pourrait faire quelque chose !

Mais ça l'avait quand même beaucoup énervé ! Ça l'avait énervé d'autant plus que, pendant ces mêmes vacances, Narcissa lui avait appris que ses parents envisageaient sérieusement deux ou trois sorciers de grandes lignées pour la marier au plus tôt – avec l'Héritier Malfoy en tête du classement. La nouvelle l'avait aussitôt révolté ! Il avait braillé pendant un long moment qu'elle ne pouvait pas se marier avec un parfait inconnu et encore moins avec Lucius Malfoy ! Connaissant son taré de père, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était aussi lobotomisé que les autres hommes de son rang et qu'il ne la voyait que comme un _moyen_ de conserver la pureté de sa lignée et d'avoir à son tour un Héritier ! Sa cousine serait ainsi coincée dans un mariage froid et sans amour avec un connard comme mari ! Et si ledit connard était aussi pervers et violent que l'était son géniteur, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle se retrouve violée et battue ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait pour y réchapper ? _Rien_, comme toutes les autres ! Mais Sirius avait eu beau gueuler, s'égosiller, pester comme un détraquer, sa cousine était restée de marbre. Le protocole, les traditions, la bienséance et patati et patata... ! Tout ça lui interdisait toute rébellion.

« _Non mais tu imagines ce que les gens diraient ?_ lui avait-elle dit, scandalisée sa proposition._ L'honneur de la famille serait souillé à jamais_ ! »

Il en avait rien à foutre, lui, des cancans des sangs-purs ! Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre sa cousine, un point c'est tout !

Et d'avoir devant les yeux un exemple typique du pourquoi il ne voulait pas que sa cousine s'engage dans un mariage arrangé par ses abrutis de parents... Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour dans son corps !

Alors quand sa Némésis était revenue de ses vacances-là avec un foulard autour du cou... Bien sûr, il pouvait s'agir de tout et n'importe quoi mais au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'enlever une image de la tête : l'image de cinq hideuses traces longiformes, boursouflées et violacées enroulées autour du cou de sa Némésis.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Tobias avait pu inventer un nouveau jeu pendant les vacances : ''combien de temps avant qu'il ne perde connaissance ?''.

Entre ça et des morsures ou des suçons, Sirius ne savait pas quel option lui retournait le plus l'estomac.

Le regard glacé et aussi acéré qu'une lame de rasoir, la poigne de Sirius se resserra inconsciemment sur son couteau à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Du coin de l'œil, James et Remus s'en aperçurent mais, voyant que leur ami était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre, ils préfèrent ne pas le titiller la dessus.

Les jours défilèrent, Severus gardait son foulard noué autour du cou et les l'hypothèses de Sirius demeuraient ancrées dans sa tête, dans son corps. Elles faisaient comme un Cognard au creux de son estomac qui obligeait ses boyaux à se tordre douloureusement.

À chaque fois, son sang ne faisait qu'un tour et une puissante nausée l'envahissait. S'ensuivait un brusque accès de rage qui lui donnait envie de... de... de faire quelque chose qu'il était sûr de regretter par la suite !

Au fil des jours, l'obsession que Sirius avait développé pour le foulard grandit – ainsi que sa mauvaise humeur. Dès que le Serpentard entrait dans son champ de vue, son regard se posait aussitôt sur le bout de tissu et les mêmes images l'envahissaient toujours. Tant et si bien qu'un jour... il craqua. Alors que sa Némésis était seule, au détour d'un couloir, il l'agrippa fermement par le bras et la plaqua lourdement contre un mur.

« _**Black**_ ? cracha-t-elle ne le reconnaissant, alors que son visage se renfrognait. Je peux savoir ce que... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions – et de se servir de sa baguette – Sirius lui arracha son foulard.

« _**Hé**_ ! se plaignit immédiatement Severus. Mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi ! Je te signale que... »

Severus se lança aussitôt dans des remontrances en bonne et due forme mais, les yeux rivés sur son cou, Sirius n'entendit pas un mot.

C'était comme s'il avait reçu une poutre en béton de plein fouet.

Il s'était plus ou moins attendu à _ça_ sous le foulard de sa Némésis mais de le voir en vrai... !

Ce n'était pas des marques de strangulations, non, c'était... c'était presque _pire_ ! Sur le cou de sa Némésis, il y avait non pas un, ni deux, mais bien _**trois **_! _**TROIS**_ hideux, bouffis, violacés, _**suçons**_ ! Et s'ils étaient encore admirablement visibles même si ça faisait un moment que la rentrée était passée, cela voulait dire que la personne qui les lui avait faits avait mis le paquet !

Les doigts de Sirius se crispèrent, resserrant par la même occasion sa prise sur le Serpentard qui le perçut comme une menace. Il se raidit ainsi considérablement, son visage se déforma dans la haine et son regard devint acéré. Il essaya ensuite de se débarrasser de l'emprise du Gryffondor d'un coup sec mais ce dernier le tenait trop fermement.

« _**Hé**_, _**Black**_, tempêta-t-il, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment mais...

_ _**Qui**_ ? grogna simplement Sirius entre ses dents.

_ … Qui ? interrogea Severus. Qui quoi ?

_ _Qui_. t'as fait _**ÇA**_ ?

_ Qui m'a fait ça ? répéta le Serpentard, incrédule. »

D'un geste vif, il s'empara de son foulard et, profitant de la brève surprise de sa Némésis, il se dégagea également de son emprise d'un geste brusque.

« _C'est __**pas**__ tes oignons, __**Black**_ ! rugit-il. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il le repoussa violemment et tourna vivement les talons, laissant Sirius fulminer seul.

xx

« Et là, il a dit que ce n'était pas mes oignons ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?! »

Seul dans son dortoir en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, cela faisait un moment que Sirius faisait les cents pas.

James poussa un profond soupir pour la énième fois et haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Bah d'un côté, il est vrai que ça ne te regarde pas, dit-il. »

Mauvaise réponse. James fut aussitôt la cible d'une paire d'œil qui le fusilla lestement du regard.

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Ce que James veut dire, reprit Remus plus en douceur, c'est que si Severus a une petite-amie en dehors de Poudlard...

_ Oulà, stop, on arrête là ! le coupa aussitôt Sirius. Une petite-amie ? Une _petite-amie _? Je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour qu'on puisse conclure qu'il a une petite-amie ! Après tout, tout le monde le déteste !

_ Tu n'as réussi à le faire haïr que dans Poudlard, intervint mollement James. Il a très bien pu trouver quelqu'un en dehors. »

Encore une fois, il se fit lourdement fusiller du regard par son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ''je n'ai réussi à le faire haïr que dans Poudlard'' ? s'indigna-t-il. Servilo est suffisamment désagréable pour parvenir à se faire détester tout seul !

_ Bien sûr ! intervint Remus alors que James ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Bien sûr, James ne disait pas le contraire, ajouta-t-il en posant un regard sévère sur le concerné qui se contenta de hausser paresseusement les épaules. Ce qu'on essaye de te dire c'est que... c'est que si Severus a... une _connaissance_ en dehors de Poudlard qu'il laisse... lui faire des suçons...

_ On ne sait pas s'il était consentant..., le corrigea sèchement Sirius.

_ Ouais, après tout il est de notoriété public que Servilus est une fleur délicate, parfaitement incapable de se défendre et qu'il est aussi incapable de coqueter une potion pour dissimuler les marques si l'envie lui en prenait..., grommela James. »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme se fit littéralement incendier du regard. Pas seulement par Sirius mais également par Remus. Encore une fois, il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit calmement le lycanthrope, ce que Severus fait de son temps libre... ne regarde que lui, non ? Je veux dire... s'il s'était agit de James ou de moi, tu aurais eu ton mot à dire vu qu'on est ami, mais Severus... est ton ennemi. Alors il est plutôt étrange que tu te sentes... aussi _concerné_ par ce qu'il fait de sa vie privée... »

Le regard craintif, Remus avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible. Mais Sirius entendit chaque mot. Et à voir son visage, Remus pouvait clairement dire qu'il n'appréciait pas ses paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors qu'une veine commençait à devenir visible sur sa tempe.

_ Que si quelqu'un veut lécher le cou de notre Servilus, eh bien on ne devrait pas s'en mêler, explicita James. »

Il offrit ensuite un sourire narquois à Remus qui l'incendia une fois de plus du regard.

Fermant et ouvrant tour à tour ses poings, Sirius semblait à deux doigts de l'implosion. Mais alors qu'il semblait être sur le point de tout déballer et que, traitant mentalement James de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible et imaginable, Remus se préparait à encaisser, Sirius se reprit. Fusillant de plus belle ses amis du regard, il se contenta de lâcher un furieux ''pourquoi suis-je le seul que ça inquiète toute cette histoire ?!'', avant de sortir en trombe du dortoir.

« Parce que tu es le seul à avoir des sentiments grave bizarre envers Servilo ? répondit mollement James alors que son ami était déjà loin. »

Encore une fois, il se fit lourdement incendié du regard par Remus.

« _Quoi_ ? grogna-t-il. »

Exaspéré, Remus préféra ne faire aucun commentaire.

xx

Severus garda son foulard pendant quelques jours de plus – ce qui correspondait également aux jours où Sirius fut d'une humeur plus que massacrante. Pour couronner le tout, à la rentrée suivante, le Serpentard revint également avec un foulard autour du cou. Et cette fois-ci, Sirius ne douta pas une minute qu'il dissimulait d'autres suçons...

Mais ce n'était pas le pire dans tout ça. Non, le pire, c'était que plus le temps passait, plus Severus _**l'ignorait**_ ! Il ne répondait plus à ses provocations, il ne le cherchait plus, le regardait à peine... C'était comme s'il n'existait plus à ses yeux ! Et ça le rendait _**dingue**_ !

Il avait beau lui parler, le titiller, l'interpeller, se moquer, tenter de l'_exaspérer_, au mieux, Severus lui accordait une moue ennuyée, un vague mouvement de la main et un mou ''fous-moi la paix, Black''.

Le problème, c'était que le Gryffondor ne pouvait _**pas**_ lui foutre la paix ! Il ne pouvait pas juste... lui tourner le dos !

« Et là, il s'est barré ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! »

Encore une fois, Sirius faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Et encore une fois, James poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération en se massant les tempes. Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à lui prendre la tête !

« Donc Servilo ne veut plus rien à voir à faire avec nous, récapitula-t-il. Et alors ?

_ Et alors ? Et _**alors**_ ? s'indigna Sirius en s'arrêtant momentanément dans ses pas pour fusiller son ami du regard.

_ Oui, ''et alors''. Ça va faire 6 ans qu'on se prend le bec avec lui ! Si le très têtu Severus Snape est enclin à passer à autre chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi on laisserait passer l'occasion. La vie à Poudlard serait bien plus tranquille si on n'avait plus à s'inquiéter qu'il se mêle à tout bout de champ de notre vie dans l'espoir de nous attirer des ennuis. Si on laisse couler, ça sera du gagnant-gagnant pour nous tous ! »

La justification de James tenait la route mais pourtant elle ne plut pas du tout à Sirius qui serra ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, crispa sa mâchoire et son regard devint plus que furieux.

Il bouillait intérieurement et James se doutait bien qu'il était en prise à un débat intérieur. La voix de la raison au fond de lui devait lui souffler qu'il avait raison et que c'était pour le mieux, mais quelque chose de fort en lui _rugissait_ que la situation n'était pas acceptable ! Et il avait beau savoir qu'il n'avait aucune justification plausible pour refuser la trêve, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se dire que ce n'était pas une solution envisageable !

« Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à redire à ça, hein ? insista James.

_ Je... C'est... Je pense... C'est peut-être un piège ! trouva-t-il finalement.

_ Un... piège ?

_ Oui, un piège. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, vous, qu'il décide de nous ficher la paix comme ça, sur un coup de tête, alors que c'est une foutue tête de cochon ?

_ Il a eu toutes les vacances pour y réfléchir ! justifia James en un haussement d'épaule.

_ Il a eu 6 ans pour y réfléchir ! rétorqua Sirius. Et ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit ! Alors on peut dire que...

_ Peut-être que sa récente petite-amie est parvenue à lui faire entendre raison durant ce laps de temps ! »

Mauvaise appellation. James se fit aussitôt incendié du regard.

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Peut-être que la personne qu'il laisse... lui léchouiller le cou et plus et affinité..., se corrigea James.

_ ''_Et plus et affinité_'' ? s'étouffa pratiquement Sirius alors que ses yeux étaient à deux doigts de sortir de ses orbites. ''_Et plus et affinité_'' ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?!

_ Que s'il la laisse le lécher dans le cou, peut-être qu'il la laisse aussi le lécher autre part...~, minauda-t-il.

_ James, intervint alors Remus, de peur que la situation s'envenime encore plus. Je ne pense pas que...

_ Servilo est vierge, tonna sèchement Sirius. Personne ne pourrait le trouver suffisamment attirant pour coucher avec lui !

_ Je connais au moins une personne qui en crève d'envie..., pouffa James à voix basse.

_ _**Quoi**_ ? s'offusqua-t-il. _**Qui**_ ?

_ Eh bien... »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu en dire plus, Remus lui asséna un violent coup de pied ainsi qu'un regard acéré pour le faire taire.

« Il plaisante, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. En ce qui concerne la... proposition de trêve...

_ C'est un piège ! le coupa Sirius.

_ Ou alors...

_ Non, c'est un piège et, pour une raison que j'ignore, vous restez aveuglés !

_ C'est nous qui somme aveuglés ? s'offusqua James. Bah ça c'est la meilleure !

_ C'est un piège et je n'accepterai pas sa... pseudo proposition de trêve, l'interrompit Sirius. Fin de la discussion. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta furieusement la pièce.

« Eh bien on est pas sorti du Chaudron Baveur, grommela James en se laissant lourdement retomber sur son lit. »

Fin du FLASH-BACK

Oui, ce cou long et gracile l'avait presque rendu fou à de nombreuses reprises... Et à cause de ça, parce qu'il avait refusé de laisser couler, il était allait très loin dans ses confrontations.

Le visage de l'ex-détenu se tordit en une grimace.

Remus avait essayé de le résonner, James avait essayé de le résonner, ça n'avait rien changé. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait continué à pousser le bouchon. Toujours plus loin. C'était comme ça, le fait que sa Némésis l'ignore l'avait rendu _**fou**_ !

Il ne savait pas, peut-être que... peut-être qu'au fil des années le potioniste était lui aussi devenu une sorte de... constante dans sa vie. Et avec tout ce qu'il se passait à l'époque : la déchirure de plus en plus forte avec ses parents, le mariage de Narcissa, la montée en puissance d'une puissance noire et les bruits qui courraient concernant une très probable guerre..., il n'avait pas pu le lâcher. Il n'avait pas pu accepter sa trêve silencieuse. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que c'était probablement sa seule chance de mettre un terme à tout ça étant donné à quel point Severus était têtu. Il savait qu'il ne lui referait pas la même proposition deux fois ! Mais malgré tout il l'avait refusée. Il savait que s'ils n'étaient pas ennemis, ils ne seraient plus rien tous les deux. Juste... deux élèves de Poudlard qui s'ignoraient. Et ça, Sirius ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Il n'avait pas pu accepter qu'ils ne se parlent plus alors il avait continué encore et encore à le titiller. Jusqu'à aller loin. Très loin.

Un goût âpre envahi la bouche de Sirius quand il repensa à une phrase qu'il avait dite en particulier. Une phrase qu'il regrettait encore d'avoir prononcée. Une phrase dure, cruelle et froide dans laquelle il ne s'était pas reconnu.

Ce n'était pas lui ! Ce n'était pas son genre ! Il ne parlait de cette façon à personne – pas même à ses ennemis ! Mais le fait que sa Némésis persévère encore et toujours à l'ignorer, ses suçons soigneusement dissimulés, les sous-entendus grivois de James, tout ça l'avait juste... fait craquer. Et il avait dépassé les bornes.

C'était fou de voir à quel point sa Némésis pouvait changer son attitude, le faire sortir hors de ses gonds, avec des paroles et des actes qui pouvaient paraître anodins.

Severus semblait croire que c'était intentionnel. Remus et James aussi d'une certaine façon... Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il le ressentait lui ! À chaque fois qu'il s'emportait trop violemment, à chaque fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même, c'était complètement involontaire ! À chaque fois, une _chose_ en lui grossissait à vitesse grand V, prenait le dessus sur lui et explosait !

Il ne la contrôlait pas ni ne savait pas pourquoi elle se déclenchait. Et des années plus tard, tout cette histoire était encore entrain de lui coller une _affreuse_ migraine !

Alala ! Depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Poudlard, il les collectionnait ! Et c'était _encore_ à cause de sa Némésis.

Décidément, il avait besoin de vacances... Ou de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui expliquer la situation !

Mais malgré tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés, Severus l'avait quand même fait sortir du voile et il avait blanchi son nom. On pouvait se demander pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'avait jamais voulu lui répondre. Et ce n'était pas à travers ses yeux glacés et insondables qu'il allait l'apprendre ! Était-ce pour redorer son blason ? Ajouter à son savoir ? Faire plaisir à Lily post-mortem ? Sirius ne savait pas. Et il ne saurait sans doute jamais.

L'ex-détenu se rendit à ce moment qu'il fixait le cou de sa Némésis depuis maintenant un bon moment et il s'empressa de détourner son regard de lui. Se faisant, il tomba sur son filleul et son futur mari, Draco Malfoy...

De prime abord, le visage de l'ex-détenu se déforma dans le dégoût – surtout quand le blond se pencha sur le côté afin de glisser un baiser dans le cou du Lion qui se mit à glousser indécemment. Mais son regard se radoucit quand il vit le visage rayonnant des deux adolescents. Ils transpiraient littéralement l'amour tous les deux ! Dire le contraire serait un mensonge éhonté...

L'ex-détenu se souvint alors de sa précédente plongée dans ses souvenirs. La haine qu'il avait ressenti pendant tant d'années envers la génération précédente de sangs-purs à cause des mariages arrangés, des abus faits envers leurs enfants, des règles absurdes qu'ils se devaient tous de suivre... Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait prié pour que ça change, pour qu'ils soient tous plus libres ! Et, en voyant l'Héritier Malfoy avec son filleul, il devait avouer que cette époque commençait à être révolue avec eux ! Et ça continuerait jusqu'à disparaître pour la troisième génération... Alors qui était-il pour se mettre en travers de ça, hein ? Pourquoi se mettre dans les chaussures de la précédente génération et d'interdire aux deux amoureux transi de se voir simplement parce que... parce que Draco était un Malfoy et que ses ancêtres avaient un long précédent de magie noire et de choix douteux ? Après tout, il n'avait pas choisi de naître dans une telle famille et il avait bien convaincu pas mal de personnes de changer de camp – et ce malgré les risques qu'il encourrait. Et puis il avait une pleine confiance en son filleul alors s'il s'était épris de lui, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être si mauvais...

Le regard de l'ex-détenu se posa ensuite sur son fils, Valentin, qui était encore et toujours entrain de bécoter tendrement James, et un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Et puis, la liaison entre Harry et Draco était à l'origine d'une très, très bonne chose...

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit une petite voix inquiète.

_ Hum ? fit-il en sortant de ses pensées. »

Harry le regardait avec une petite mine soucieuse. Il avait bien dit qu'il ressortait toujours maussade de ses petites escapades dans le passé ! Il adressa néanmoins un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant à son filleul.

« Oui, oui, ça va ! lui assura-t-il. Je suis juste... un peu fatigué. Je... Je vais rentrer dans mes appartements pour me reposer. »

Il se leva ensuite de table mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, il reporta son attention sur Draco.

« Tu as intérêt à prendre bien soin de mon filleul, toi, dit-il à son attention. »

L'Héritier Malfoy fut surpris par sa déclaration mais, comprenant qu'il venait de recevoir la bénédiction du parrain de sa moitié, il acquiesça fermement.

Le regard de Sirius se posa un instant sur sa Némésis, dont le nez était toujours plongé sur son assiette. Il se força à ignorer le pincement qu'il ressentait face à sa totale ignorance et il tourna les talons.

xx

Pendant ce temps, du côté des Nott/Granger, l'ambiance était plus que glaciale.

Personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit de peur de titiller un peu trop Maximilien et de le pousser à ouvrir la bouche pour sortir un flot d'horreurs !

Un tel silence régnait dans la salle qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler !

L'ambiance changea du tout au tout quand Maximilien leva finalement les yeux de son assiette pour les poser sur son fils qui en fit de même.

Maximilien fronça son nez et son visage se déforma dans une moue désagréable avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

« Théodore, pourrais-tu dire à ta … – _ils retinrent tous leur souffle_ – _conquête_ d'avoir l'amabilité de me donner la cruche d'eau ? »

_Conquête_ ?

Un micro-sourire étira les lèvres de Théodore. Décidément, on pouvait vraiment dire que les choses s'amélioraient malgré tout.

xx

Les poings serrés et la tête pleine, Ginny marchait d'un pas furieux dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle commençait sérieusement à être _fatiguée_ de devoir sans cesse se justifier. Elle ne voulait pas parler de son futur, eh bien elle ne voulait pas parler de son futur, _point_ ! Pourquoi est-ce que ses parents s'entêtaient à ce point, hein ? Certes, ils étaient curieux mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'exaspérer à ce point ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, s'était se plonger dans son lit, s'endormir et se réveiller en découvrant que tout cette histoire n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar !

Ayant un soudain besoin d'air, la belle rousse sortit du château, pris la direction du parc et s'installa sur une grosse pierre un peu à l'écart. Le mois de Janvier filait tranquillement et les températures restaient très fraîches mais le manteau de la Lionne était suffisamment épais pour la garder bien au chaud.

Un cauchemar.

C'était un bon mot pour qualifier sa vie : premier petit-ami gay et amoureux de son meilleur ami quand ils sortaient ensemble, amour de toujours gay, fantasme secret tout aussi gay et roucoulant tranquillement dans les bras de son frère...– quoi ? Qui ne fantasmait pas sur Blaise Zabini, hein ? Même Charlie ne s'était pas privé pour le matter largement lorsqu'il était venu pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier. Décidément, avec sa veine, Goyle finira lui aussi par se découvrir gay !

Et elle n'en pouvait plus de toutes ses amies qui ne cessaient de se pâmer devant elle ! ''_Tu es tellement belle, Gin'_'', qu'elles lui disaient ! Ouais, tellement belle qu'elle ne semblait attirer que les obsédés sexuels intéressés que par son cul ! Malfoy pouvait dire ce qui lui chantait, elle était loin d'être une putain. Ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était un mec mignon, gentil et attentionné avec qui elle pourrait avoir une relation sérieuse et non pas un coup d'un soir. Mais tous les mecs mignons, gentils et attentionnés qui l'intéressait étaient soit gay soit déjà en couple et complètement enamouré de leur petite-amie. Et il n'y avait pas à dire, elle crevait de jalousie quand elle voyait à quel point Blaise était au petit soin pour Ron, à quel point Seamus était à l'afflux du moindre désir de Dean et à quel point Malfoy traitait Harry comme la huitième merveille du monde ! Même le brun avait tiré le jackpot avec l'Héritier Malfoy alors que tout le monde ne le voyait que comme un être égoïste, narcissique et imbu de sa petite personne. Elle la première ! Au début, elle avait été persuadée qu'il allait traiter Harry comme un déchet et qu'il ne s'occuperait que de lui – d'où la nécessité qu'elle avait de tout faire pour garder le Gryffondor loin de lui. Et finalement elle s'était trompé en beauté ! Le blond était un _ange_ avec Harry. Il le choyait, le bichonnait, le dorlotait... le satisfaisait sexuellement...

Quoi ? Elle était une fille avec des besoins comme tout le monde ! Et ce, même si Ron ne la voyait toujours que comme la petite fille qui venait dans son lit quand il y avait de l'orage.

Elle était sûre que, même au lit, la priorité du Serpentard était toujours de donner un maximum de plaisir à son petit-ami et non pas de se satisfaire lui-même ! Et Ginny s'y connaissait ! Excepté Dean, le peu de garçons avec qui elle avait couché étaient beaucoup plus intéressé par leur propre plaisir qu'au sien. Du coup, niveau orgasme, c'était plutôt le néant. Elle s'en sortait dix fois mieux toute seule – même si maintenant, elle regrettait de ne plus pouvoir utiliser son fantasme secret en renfort...

Une raison de plus de vouloir attendre un mec mignon, gentil et attentionné et non pas le premier venu qui lui ferait de l'œil.

Mais au lieu de ça, c'était apparemment de Goyle dont elle allait écoper ! Encore une fois, elle avait une poisse d'enfer !

Rrrrraaaah ! La prochaine personne qui lui sortirait un ''tu as trop de chance Ginny, tu es trop belle'', elle lui foutrait son poing dans la figure !

Ayant les nerfs complètement en pelote, la Lionne chercha un moyen de se détendre mais elle ne fumait pas, elle n'était pas une fille facile, elle n'avait pas envie de voir ses amies – et de toute façon, elle n'était pas sûre que les dîners soit terminés – et elle n'avait pas de mec mignon, gentil et attentionné pour lui remonter le moral en la prenant dans ses bras et en la bisouillant de partout...

Merlin que le célibat craignait !

De rage, elle tapa furieusement le sol de son pied et leva un regard colérique vers le ciel. Qu'avait-elle fait pour ne pas avoir droit au mec mignon, gentil et attentionné, hein ? C'était injuste ! Elle voulait son mec mignon, gentil et attentionné ! Elle avait le droit de...

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La rouquine sortit brusquement de ses pensées en entendant la voix qui s'était élevée près d'elle. Et son regard se posa sur...

« Goyle ? fit-elle, surprise. »

Ses yeux se froncèrent aussitôt d'incompréhension et de surprise. Oui, c'était bien le Serpentard qui s'était glissé près d'elle. Les mains dans les poches, il paraissait un peu mal-à-l'aise et gêné et son regard était craintif – la jeune femme ne comprit pas pourquoi étant donné le Serpentard devait faire au moins le double de son poids !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle froidement. »

Elle n'était pas exactement dans les meilleures conditions pour supporter son soit-disant futur mari – non qu'elle crut une seule seconde que ces dites meilleures conditions existent !

« Euh je..., bafouilla-t-il, le regard fuyant. Le dîner s'est terminé et... en venant par ici, je t'ai vue assise toute seule et je...

_ Et tu as cru que j'aurais envie de parler avec _**toi**_ ? cracha-t-elle avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé. »

Goyle tiqua et leva vers elle un regard franchement surpris.

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, la corrigea-t-il d'une voix douce avec un micro-sourire sur les lèvres. Ne t'en fais pas, l'idée ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit ! »

Ginny ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour rétorquer que de toute façon, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'idées qui lui traversent l'esprit mais finalement elle referma la bouche avant d'avoir prononcé un seul mot. Peut-être était-ce la douceur avec laquelle il lui avait parlé, peut-être était-ce la tristesse de son regard et de son sourire quand il avait prononcé ces mots, mais en tous cas, elle ne se sentait pas de lui lancer une pique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là alors ? lui demanda-t-elle âprement. »

Le malaise de Goyle s'accrut avant qu'il ne se décide à reprendre la parole, le regard de nouveau fuyant :

« Euhm je... Alexandre te cherchait, dit-il à mi-voix. Il... Il a quelque chose à te dire mais... il ne sait pas trop quand... se sera le bon moment pour... venir te voir alors... alors je lui ai proposé de faire le messager... »

Un goût amer envahit la bouche de la Lionne.

Alexandre.

Son fils...

Contrairement aux personnes de son entourage, Ginny ne s'entendait toujours pas comme larrons en foire avec sa futur progéniture. Il ne lui demandait pas des conseils comme Anna avec Hermione, il ne venait pas se plaindre de sa vie étant ''_un véritable enfer_'' comme Rachel avec Seamus, il ne venait pas se blottir dans ses bras quand il avait besoin d'un moment tendre comme Killian avec Blaise et à vrai dire, c'était à peine s'il l'appelait ''maman''. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que l'attitude que Ginny avait envers lui le poussait à le faire étant donné qu'elle était plutôt froide et distante. Elle savait que ce n'était pas très sympa, qu'il n'y pouvait rien s'il était né et qu'il devait certainement souffrir de la situation mais elle n'y pouvait rien ! Sa présence la mettait... mal-à-l'aise... Elle lui rappelait que trop son futur qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter.

Pourtant, d'un point de vu physique, ce n'était pas comme s'il était le portait craché de son père ! Certes, il était aussi grand que lui à son âge et tout aussi baraqué mais les traits de son visage étaient plus fins. Il avait coupé ses cheveux bruns assez courts et avait les yeux noisette. Ce n'était pas un sexe-symbole mais il était loin d'être laid ! Sa carrure lui donnait un petit plus et, de ce qu'elle en savait, il était plutôt apprécié de ses camarades alors...

Mais malgré ça, son nom restait Goyle. Et Ginny n'était pas encore capable de l'ignorer.

Donc elle restait sur la réserve avec lui – encore heureux que le reste de la fratrie Goyle-Weasley n'était pas venu également à Poudlard ! Et oui, elle avait failli s'étrangler avec sa salive quand elle avait appris qu'Alexandre n'était pas fils unique.

Quoiqu'il en soit, comme Alexandre et elle gardaient leur distance, elle n'était pas du tout surprise d'entendre qu'il hésitait à venir lui parler. Surtout maintenant que ses parents étaient là et qu'il savait à quel point elle ne voulait pas que l'affaire s'ébruite !

Le goût amer que Ginny avait dans la bouche devint encore plus âpre. Elle se sentait mal de mettre son fils dans cette situation. Comme s'il était un dégoûtant et sombre secret.

« Si ça te dérange tant que ça, intervint Goyle alors qu'elle tardait à répondre, je peux toujours lui dire que...

_ Non ! le coupa-t-elle brusquement en sortant de ses pensées. Dis-lui... Dis-lui qu'il peut venir me voir quand il veut. »

Après tout, si elle enviait la relation que ses amis avaient avec leurs enfants, ce n'était pas en repoussant le sien à cause de son nom qu'elle allait pouvoir faire de même !

« Très bien, fit simplement Goyle, un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent ensuite un moment sans rien dire avant que Goyle ne fasse mine de rebrousser chemin. Pourtant, en notant l'expression préoccupée de son interlocutrice – qui s'était de nouveau replongé dans ses pensées-, il ne put s'empêcher d'avorter son plan.

« Euh... Tes parents ont découvert le pot-aux-roses ? s'enquit-il.

_ Hein ? fit Ginny en sortant de ses pensées. _Non_ ! Non, pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

_ Tu faisais une tête d'enterrement alors... »

Ginny éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Si mes parents savaient la vérité, je ferais une tête bien pire que celle-là ! pouffa-t-elle. Et je serais entrain de me terrer quelque part pour éviter de mourir de honte devant eux ! »

Un peu mal-à-l'aise, Goyle esquissa un sourire crispé. Ginny perçut son malaise et son sourire moqueur s'effaça.

« Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. Pardon je...

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! la rassura le Serpentard. Même mon père a honte de moi alors... »

Mais sa phrase eut l'effet inverse de déculpabilisé la Lionne.

« Tu ne dois pas être très fier de moi non plus, hein ? souffla-t-elle. Épouser une traîtresse à son sang qui vit dans une poubelle ambulante ? En tout cas, je doute que ton père soit ravi de l'apprendre ! »

Ginny ne s'y attendait pas, mais Goyle ne fit que hausser mollement les épaules, un petit sourire un coin dessiné sur son visage.

« De toute façon, mon père n'est jamais ravi d'apprendre quoique ce soit à mon propos, se moqua-t-il.

_ Mais c'est ce que tu penses également, non ? Après avoir traîné avec Malfoy aussi longtemps et... »

Encore une fois, Goyle haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment non, soupira-t-il. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais juste une personne fidèle à ses amis.

_ … Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Pourquoi ne disais-tu rien alors ?

_ Parce que je suis également fidèle aux miens, justifia le vert et argent avec un léger sourire. »

Ginny lui rendit son sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, savourant le silence léger et doux qui planait entre eux, avant que le visage de Goyle ne se renfrogne.

« Si... si par le passé j'ai dit quelque chose qui...

_ Ne t'en fais pas, l'interrompit Ginny. Tu ne parlais pas beaucoup de toutes les manières... »

Un second silence suivit ses paroles avant qu'elle ne pousse un profond soupir.

« Les choses seraient quand même beaucoup plus simples si rien de tout ceci n'était arrivé, soupira-t-elle.

_ Tu regrettes vraiment que James et Gabriel aient fait une erreur ? lui demanda Goyle, surpris.

_ Pas toi ? Les choses sont si différentes d'avant maintenant ! Même pour toi : c'est à peine si Malfoy t'adresse la parole maintenant tant il est focalisé sur ça.

_ On n'a jamais vraiment été amis, justifia Goyle en un haussement d'épaule. Vincent est mon ami. Millicent aussi. Mais Draco... Nous d'eux, ça avait plus à voir avec nos parents qu'avec notre relation. Et étant donné la manière dont il me parlait avant, ce n'est pas comme si entendre sa _douce voix mélodieuse_ me manque.

_ Le fidèle compagnon de l'Héritier Malfoy viendrait-il de se moquer de sa superbe personne ? fit malicieusement Ginny avec un sourire. »

Goyle sourit en retour.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, minauda-t-il. Tu regrettes vraiment le temps d'avant ? Avant que Potter ne tombe amoureux de Draco ? Ou encore même avant que Thomas ne se mette officiellement avec Finnigan ?

_ Je me sentais mieux en tout cas, répondit Ginny. »

Le Serpentard fit la moue.

« Quoi ? fit la rouquine.

_ Rien. C'est juste que je ne pense pas que ce soit une si mauvaise chose que tu ne te fasses plus d'illusions à leur propos. »

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Ginny fronça ses sourcils.

« Je veux dire, explicita-t-il, Thomas s'obstinait à t'offrir des roses et Potter des chocolats pralinés !

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors, pour moi s'ils ne savent même pas que tu préfères largement les coquelicots aux classiques rose et les chocolats très noirs aux chocolats pralinés, c'est qu'ils ne te portent pas un intérêt suffisant. Donc, je pense que tu n'as rien à faire avec l'un d'eux et que tu mérites quelqu'un qui est au courant ! »

A la suite de cette phrase, la moue de Ginny s'accentua et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Et comment se fait-il que _toi_ tu sois au courant ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

Pris sur le fait, les joues de Goyle rosirent – ce qui surpris Ginny.

« Euh... je... ben... en fait... tu... enfin... je veux dire, bafouilla-t-il, le regard de nouveau fuyant. Enfin je... tu... en fait... je... j'ai... j'ai... Tu as dû le dire un jour et j'ai... euh... j'ai entendu...

_ … Et tu l'as retenu..., nota la rousse. »

Les joues de Goyle devinrent encore plus roses.

« Je suis pas un pervers, hein ! se justifia-t-il. Je te t'espionne pas ! C'est juste que... c'est juste que j'ai entendu et que... »

Plus amusée qu'autre chose, Ginny sourit.

« Je ne le ferai plus ! Promis, je ne le ferai plus... ! Euhm..., je dirai à Alexandre de passer te voir, hein. »

Sur ces dernières paroles un peu précipitées, Goyle fit rapidement demi-tour avant que Ginny n'ait le temps de le rappeler.

Toujours un peu sous le choc, elle ne put que hausser les sourcils.

Décidément, ce qui venait de se produire était vraiment étrange...

La belle Lionne resta encore un moment seule avant de se décider à rentrer. Elle prit donc la direction du château, puis celle de sa Salle Commune et elle rencontra Neville en chemin.

« Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt à avisant de sa tête.

_ Comme d'hab', lui répondit-elle en un haussement d'épaule. Mes parents m'ont harcelée pour en savoir plus sur mon futur. Et toi ?

_ Tu connais ma grand-mère. Elle est tenace, surtout quand elle sent qu'il y a anguille sous roche... »

Les deux amis restèrent ensuite un moment sans parler, avant que Ginny ne coupe le silence.

« Tu crois que nos futurs maris et femmes sont plus que ce qu'ils veulent bien montrer ?

_ J'en suis sûr, lui répondit Neville sans une once d'hésitation.

_ Vraiment ?

_ J'ai confiance en nous ! expliqua le Lion. Jamais on ne se serait engagé avec quelqu'un d'horripilant ! Et encore moins fait des enfants avec ! On n'aurait jamais voulu qu'ils grandissent bloqués avec un parent rigide et froid qui les oblige à suivre des règles stupides. On ne se serait jamais corrompu à ce point ! Alors la seule explication plausible, c'est qu'ils sont plus que ce qu'ils veulent bien montrer ! On en a eu un exemple parfait avec Malfoy ! Qui eut cru qu'il serait aussi tendre et aimant avec Harry, hein ?

_ … Ça se tient, avoua Ginny.

_ Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Et mes enfants sont la preuve de ce que j'avance. Ils sont libres de tout carcan, jovials, croquent la vie à pleine dents... Donc maintenant j'attends d'avoir l'occasion d'apprendre à connaître ma futur femme. Tout comme Harry a appris à connaître Malfoy.

_ … Elle ne veut toujours pas te parler, hein ? »

Neville grimaça.

« Non. Et c'est encore pire maintenant que ses parents sont là. Mais je ne perds pas espoir d'un jour découvrir qui elle est vraiment et tomber éperdument amoureux d'elle ! »

Le Gryffondor lui adressa ensuite un sourire si lumineux que Ginny se sentit gagnée par son enthousiasme.

« Écoute Gin', reprit-il, je sais que la perspective de te marier avec Goyle ne te convient pas, mais laisse lui le temps de se révéler. Ou laisse simplement le temps faire son œuvre ! Personne ne t'oblige à sortir avec lui dès à présent ! Alors... tu peux sortir avec d'autres gars en attendant de trouver en quoi il peut être intéressant. »

Ginny ne répondit pas tout suite, assimilant tranquillement les dires de son ami.

« J'ai peut-être déjà trouvé..., souffla-t-elle finalement à voix basse.

_ Comment ?

_ Non rien, répondit-elle précipitamment. En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que Pansy finira par se montrer plus accessible.

_ Oui, moi aussi. »

HPDMHPDM

Harry rentra fourbu dans le dortoir de sa moitié. Qui eut cru qu'essayer de s'entendre le mieux possible avec son futur beau-père tout en empêchant son petit-ami de trop le tripoter serait aussi fatiguant !

Draco sur les talons, le brun s'avança lentement dans le dortoir avant de s'écrouler sur le lit de sa moitié en poussant un petit soupir. Cette dernière suivit son mouvement, s'installa derrière elle, l'attira entre ses jambes et entoura son corps de ses bras. Harry se blottit aussitôt contre son torse, nicha sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux.

Leurs enfants ne les avaient pas suivi de ce fait, ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir. Et comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, il régnait un silence absolu. C'était plutôt étrange par ailleurs. Le brun s'était tellement habitué à évoluer dans un souk quasi permanent que le silence détonnait un peu.

Mais bon ! Respirant tranquillement l'odeur de sa moitié, Harry laissa son esprit divaguer tandis que les mains du blond devinrent un peu baladeuses.

« Ça a été ce soir, non ? souffla Draco à son oreille. L'ambiance était un peu moins... _tendue_.

_ Mmm..., fit lascivement Harry pour toute réponse alors que des frissons le traversaient de part en part à chaque fois que le souffle de sa moitié le chatouillait et que les mains de cette dernières se glissèrent sous sa chemise. Quand tu ne m'appelais pas par un surnom et que tu gardais tes mains loin des mes cuisses... »

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Draco.

« Premièrement mon cœur, si je veux t'appeler ''mon ange'' c'est mon droit. Et deuxièmement, mes mains ne seraient pas si baladeuses si tu me satisfaisais sexuellement le soir dans mon lit... »

Harry pouffa d'un rire qui se transforma en gloussement libidineux quand l'une des mains de son amoureux se mit à triturer l'un de ses tétons tandis que l'autre se glissa dans son pantalon et malaxa grossièrement son sexe à travers son boxer.

Les yeux toujours clos, le Gryffondor se cambra légèrement, sa gorge lâcha une litanie de gémissements et ses mains se nouèrent autour du cou de son amoureux.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si ça fait un moment qu'on a pas vraiment eu... _d'opportunités_ pour que je puisse m'occuper de... Oh ! Juste là, _oui_ ! Oui, continue !

_ _Là_~ ? minauda Draco avec un sourire graveleux en appuyant un peu plus sur son gland.

_ Oui, là. »

Souriant de plus belle, Draco fit doucement rouler les tétons de son brun l'un après l'autre et il retira sa main de son pantalon – ignorant son grognement de frustration – pour la glisser dans son boxer. Le contact direct fit frissonner Harry de plus belle.

« Oh oui ! Oui, comme ça~, gémit-il. »

Souriant de plus belle, Draco flatta la verge encore molle de son petit-ami pendant plusieurs minutes. Il la caressa tout d'abord tendrement dans toute sa longueur, en insistant bien sur son gland, avant de la saisir plus rudement et d'amorcer un vif va-et-vient. Il se délecta des gémissements qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de sa moitié ainsi que de le sentir de frotter lascivement contre lui, et plus particulièrement, contre son pénis érigé.

« Encore...~ ! gémit Harry de plus belle en s'accrochant à sa nuque. »

Draco s'empressa de s'exécuter.

Après avoir pincé une dernière fois les tétons durs au possible de son brun, il sortit sa main de sous sa chemise pour la faire rejoindre sa consœur dans le pantalon du brun et tripoter ses testicules.

« Oh oui ! Oh oui ! s'extasia Harry. T'arrête surtout pas !

_ Ce n'est pas mon intention..., souffla Draco avant de se mettre à suçoter son oreille.

_ Plus... Plus... ! gémit le Lion. »

Il fut exaucé quand Draco glissa un doigt en lui et un long gémissement indécent s'échappa de ses lèvres. Merlin que ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas pénétré ! Mais le blond ne voulut pas le satisfaire immédiatement et il balada son doigt pendant un moment à son entrée sans chercher à aller en profondeur.

« Dray..., bougonna Harry en gesticulant. S'il-te-plaît...

_ S'il-te-plaît quoi~ ? minauda Draco en léchant son oreille, provoquant ainsi un milliers de frissons chez ton amant. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer seuls une litanie de gémissements en sortirent à cause des les attentions que son petit-ami attribuait à son sexe érigé. Ne pouvant en dire plus, il retira l'une de ses mains du cou du Serpentard pour la glisser dans son pantalon et la poser sur celle qui s'occupait de son anus afin de l'inciter à aller plus loin.

Draco voulut le laisser mariner mais en l'entendant se fondre en gémissements et en le sentant se frotter contre son érection, il voulut en voir plus. Il glissa ainsi un second doigt dans l'intimité de son brun, enfonça ses deux doigts aussi loin que possible et amorça un vif va-et-vient. Ça signa pratiquement la fin pour Harry qui devint extatique.

« Prends-moi ! finit-il par lâcher quelques minutes plus tard. Par pitié prends-moi !

_ Comme tu veux... »

Le Serpentard retira ses mains du pantalon de son petit-copain, ignora le feulement de frustration de ce dernier, le fit s'allonger sur son lit, se mit à califourchon sur lui et, alors qu'il prenait tendrement possession de ses lèvres, il se mit à le déshabiller.

« A... Attends, souffla Harry alors que Draco abandonnait sa bouche pour son cou. On... On ne devrait pas jeter un sort d'intimité avant d'aller plus loin ?

_ Pour quoi faire ? fit Draco enter deux baisers humides. On est seul. - _il retira la chemise de sa moité_ - Il est encore tôt alors les enfants ne vont pas rentrer maintenant, Ted va rester jusqu'à la dernière seconde avec Granger... Par contre, il est vrai que je n'ai aucune idée d'où Blaise est passé...

_ Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il ne risque pas de venir nous déranger, répondit Harry en soulevant ses hanches afin que Draco puisse retirer son pantalon et son boxer, et libérer ainsi son érection brûlante.

_ Ah oui ? fit curieusement Draco en interrompant ses baisers. Comment tu le sais ? »

Un petit sourire grivois étira les lèvres de Harry.

« Oh mais parce que Ron m'a confié qu'il avait réservé la Salle sur Demande ce soir~. »

A ces mots, le visage du blond se déforma aussitôt dans le dégoût et il arrêta aussitôt toutes caresses.

« _Quoi_ ? s'horrifia-t-il. Tu... Tu veux dire que Blaise va... Blaise va... Avec _**Weasley**_ ?!

_ C'est le plan. »

Le Lion fronça les sourcils en notant l'expression franchement choqué de sa moitié.

« Ça fait un moment qu'ils sont ensembles et ils vont avoir cinq enfants. Tu devais bien te douter que ce jour finirait par arriver, non ?

_ Oui mais c'était... censé être une _chose_ qui allait se produire loin, _très_ loin, dans le futur ! »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien loin, très loin, dans le futur, c'est ce soir. »

Pensant le sujet clos, il essaya de reprendre possession des lèvres de Draco mais ce dernier ne le repoussa.

« Comment je suis censé continuer alors que je sais que mon meilleur ami est entrain de faire exactement la même chose avec _Weasley_ ?! »

Harry étouffa un rire.

« Pitié. Connaissant Ron, on aura le temps de le faire deux fois qu'ils en seront encore aux préliminaires, se moqua-t-il.

_ … C'est pas faux..., concéda Draco après un temps de réflexion. »

Un sourire libidineux étira alors les lèvres du brun :

« Bon~, minauda-t-il, les yeux brillant de désir, ceci étant réglé, où en étions-nous~?

_ Mmm..., je crois que je sais...~, répondit Draco en s'empressant de se débarrasser à son tour de ses vêtements. »

xx

Effectivement, comme le disait le brun, Ron était bien en compagnie de Blaise dans la Salle sur Demande à ce moment-là. Assis l'un contre l'autre sur un moelleux canapé, l'ambiance était... plutôt tendue.

Le Lion avait longtemps réfléchi à ce moment, il avait longuement réfléchi à _comment_ arriver à ce moment et il s'était finalement lancé ! Il avait réservé la Salle sur Demande pour un soir, mis en place un décor qui se voulait chaleureux et sensuel et il était pleinement décidé à ne pas la quitter avec sa virginité ! Mais il avait beau dire, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Et Blaise le sentait très bien.

« Hey, finit-il par souffler en posant une main rassurante sur sa cuisse. Détends-toi. Rien ne va se passer ce soir, okay ? Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, on va juste... passer tranquillement du temps rien que tous les deux. Loin de nos amis et de nos enfants. »

Il lui adressa ensuite un sourire qui se voulait rassurant auquel Ron répondit par un sourire plus crispé. Son petit-ami avait tout faux en ce qui concernait ses envies ! Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était d'une grande aide pour les lui faire comprendre.

Ron secoua discrètement sa tête de droite à gauche. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parvienne à se détendre s'il voulait mener son projet à bien.

Pour cela, il eut une idée pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et si on faisait un petit jeu ? proposa-t-il.

_ Un petit jeu ? répéta Blaise avec un sourire un coin. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

Un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, Ron murmura quelques mots dans sa barbe et la Salle sur Demande s'empressa d'exaucer son souhait.

Le visage de Blaise se déforma aussitôt dans une grimace alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière.

« Vraiment ? maugréa-t-il. Vraiment, vraiment ?

_ Vraiment, vraiment, confirma Ron.

_ T'en as pas marre de me voir inlassablement et pathétiquement perdre ?

_ Nop.

_ Je suis loin d'être un adversaire à ta taille ! argumenta le Serpentard. M'affronter doit être loin d'être stimulant pour toi !

_ C'est vrai, mais ça m'amuse beaucoup~. »

La moue de Blaise s'intensifia mais elle ne dura pas face au sourire et au regard pétillant de malice de son amoureux.

Soupirant de plus belle, il reporta son regard sur le jeu que ledit amoureux venait de faire apparaître : un plateau d'échec.

Le Serpentard grimaça de plus belle avant de lever les mains en signe de capitulation.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, soupira-t-il. »

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit et, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il prit place entre ses jambes et se blottit contre son torse. Le vert et argent entoura aussitôt son torse de ses bras et Ron fourra son nez dans son cou. Il inspira profondément son odeur et un sourire béa étira aussitôt ses lèvres. Bah voilà ! Il commençait déjà à se détendre ! C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin !

Ils jouèrent pendant un petit moment avant que, comme il l'avait prévu, Blaise commence à s'ennuyer ferme et trouve une meilleure occupation en aventurant sa bouche dans son cou.

Ron sourit. Apparemment, c'était également tout ce dont le basané avait besoin pour être d'humeur câline...

Un soupir indécent sortit de la gorge du Lion quand les mains de Blaise s'aventurèrent sous sa chemise et que sa bouche à se mit à suçoter le lobe de son oreille. Le basané savait vraiment comment s'y prendre pour lui faire perdre les pédales... ! Et le cerveau du Lion s'enfonça encore plus dans le coton quand les doigts de ce dernier se mirent à triturer ses tétons.

Fermant les yeux, Ron apprécia d'autant plus les caresses de son petit-ami.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à me déconcentrer assez pour que tu puisses reprendre l'avantage, tu le sais ça non~ ? dit-il en un souffle.

_ Tu veux parier~ ?

_ … Jusque là, tu... tu n'as jamais... jamais réussi..., haleta le Lion alors que la pression autour de ses tétons augmentait. »

Blaise arrêta un instant de sucer son oreille pour souffler dans son cou. Comme prévu, des frissons parcoururent immédiatement le corps de son amoureux qui gémit de plus belle.

Un sourire grivois étira le coin des lèvres du Serpentard.

« J'ai l'intime sentiment que j'aurais plus de chance cette fois-ci~, murmura-t-il en un souffle. »

Sur ce, il glissa l'une de ses mains dans le pantalon de sa moitié dont les reins se cambrèrent délicieusement et qui se mit à gémir indécemment.

Et alors que ses muscles devenaient aussi mous que du coton et que son cerveau s'embuait encore plus, Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser que Harry avait raison : il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait stressé autant alors que son vert et argent connaissait si bien tous les points érogènes de son anatomie et qu'il ne pouvait guère parvenir à conserver deux neurones allumés quand son petit-ami commençait à les solliciter.

Décidé à ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, Ron repoussa doucement le plateau de jeu avant de se décoller de son amoureux, de se retourner, de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Les mains de sa moitié s'aventurèrent aussitôt sur son postérieur afin de le malaxer et de rapprocher encore plus son corps du sien.

« On a pas fini la partie, haleta Blaise entre deux baisers passionnés.

_ Cavalier en B4, pion en H7, fou en D3, échec et mat, répondit précipitamment Ron avant de reprendre furieusement possession des lèvres de Blaise.

_ Je... J'aurais pu...

_ Non, tu n'aurais pas pu. »

Et comme Ron s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon, Blaise décida de laisser là son argumentation. Après tout, il y avait bien 99,9999999% de chance pour qu'il perde effectivement la partie au final.

Alors que son Lion avait déjà fait fit de sa ceinture et de sa braguette, qu'il glissait ses mains dans son boxer et qui se saisissait de son membre avide de caresses, il le débarrassa rapidement de sa chemise et tritura ses tétons durcis de plus belle. En réponse de quoi, Ron gémit lubriquement contre ses lèvres.

Les deux adolescents passèrent ainsi de longues minutes à se bécoter passionnément. S'embrassant à en perdre haleine et à s'en faire rougir les lèvres, caressant les points sensibles de l'autre, se délectant des gémissements indécents de leur vis-à-vis, de la tension sexuelle qui augmentait entre eux, de leur corps traversé par une myriade de frissons qui les suppliait de se coller encore plus contre celui de l'autre. Leur deux sexes étaient aussi durs l'un que l'autre et Ron était d'autant plus frustré que le sien était toujours coincé dans son pantalon. Il était vrai que ce que Blaise lui faisait avec ses mains était absolument _divin_, mais il apprécierait encore plus qu'il s'occupe de son érection brûlante, comme il le faisait pour lui ! En parlant de l'érection de sa moitié, alors que cette dernière laissait sa bouche pour son cou et ses tétons – le roux allaient certainement avoir des marques le lendemain –, le Lion accéléra le rythme sur la verge du basané et tripota en même temps ses testicules. Le Serpentard parut nettement apprécier cette attention et il remercia son petit-ami en redoublant d'effort avec sa bouche. Ce à quoi, Ron répondit par une litanie de gémissements. Malgré tout, il aurait quand même préféré que son Serpentard s'occupe du contenu de son pantalon !

Afin de lui donner quelques idées, Ron retira momentanément ses mains des parties de sa moitié, il défit sa propre ceinture et braguette, se saisit de l'une des mains de Blaise et la glissa tout contre son sexe érigé. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui faire un dessin pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il devait faire avec.

« Oh putain, oui ! gémit-il alors que les mains du Serpent s'activaient. _**Oui**_ ! »

Sentant son excitation augmenter en flèche, la petite voix du self-contrôle de Blaise était de moins en moins audible sous les hurlement de la voix de sa libido qui lui criait de prendre son petit-ami sans attendre. Ses caresses se firent d'autant plus pressentes et les gémissements de Ron redoublèrent.

Les doigts du vert et argent passèrent en revu toutes les parties de son pénis, de ses testicules et, machinalement, ils se frayèrent un passage vers son anus. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il reprit ses esprits. Il arrêta donc toutes caresses d'un seul coup et repoussa doucement mais fermement sa moitié.

Surpris, Ron papillota des yeux pendant un moment afin de désembuer son cerveau autant que possible.

« Que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bégaya-t-il.

_ Euh je... Je pense qu'on... qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter là. »

Le visage de Ron se décomposa.

« Q... Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire... est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

_**Quelque chose de mal**_ ?! La bonne blague ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que le Serpentard s'était retenu de le toucher qu'il avait même oublié que le roux connaissait son corps aussi bien que lui connaissait le sien ! Il avait réussi à lui faire perdre les pédales en un rien de temps et ça, ajouté à la frustration sexuelle qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs jours... S'il ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant, il était clair que son petit roux allait passer à la casserole, qu'il soit consentant ou non !

« Non, non, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! le rassura-t-il. Tu... Tu t'en sors même extrêmement bien mais je... Je... Si on continue comme ça, je risque de ne plus pouvoir me retenir et d'aller jusqu'au bout avec toi alors... »

Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Ron.

C'était clair, son petit-ami ne comprenait pas ses sous-entendus et il n'allait pas lui faire l'amour tant qu'il ne lui aura pas dit clairement et distinctement qu'il était prêt pour ça.

« Pour le Second Apollon de Poudlard, tu es qu'en même un peu bouché, se moqua-t-il.

_ Un peu bouché ? répéta Blaise.

_ J'ai réservé la Salle sur Demande, je t'allume carrément sur le canapé..., énuméra Ron. Pourquoi je ferai tout ça si je n'étais pas prêt à... à aller jusqu'au bout ? »

Restant silencieux pendant un court moment, Blaise jaugea son petit-ami avec un air perplexe.

« Tu... Tu es sûr ? s'enquit-il.

_ Oui.

_ Vraiment sûr ? insista le vert et argent.

_ _Oui_.

_ … Vraiment, vraiment sûr ? Parce que je peux attendre, tu sais !

_ Non, tu ne peux pas, se moqua Ron.

_ Si, je peux ! rétorqua Blaise. »

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit. Il se réinstalla confortablement sur les cuisses de son amoureux, rapprocha son corps du sien, entoura ses bras autour de son cou et glissa l'une d'elle sur sa nuque.

« Non, tu ne peux pas, répéta-t-il. C'est aussi sûr que tu aurais perdu en trois coups si on avait continué notre partie d'échec. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres de son petit-copain pour un baiser brûlant qui les électrisa aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

« Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis à propos ça et que tu veux...

_ La ferme, le coupa Ron avant de se replonger dans la bouche de son petit-ami. »

Ron s'empressa ensuite de défaire les boutons de la chemise du Serpentard qui se dépêcha de la retirer. Il en profita pour caresser largement le torse musclé de Blaise – avec une mention spéciale pour ses tétons – tandis que ce dernier laissait ses mains s'aventurer encore une fois dans son pantalon.

Entre deux baisers, Blaise murmura quelques mots afin que le canapé se transforme en lit et il allongea doucement son roux dessus. À son tour à califourchon sur son amoureux, Blaise embrassa tendrement le torse de sa moitié alors que de ses mains, il s'occupait de le débarrasser de son pantalon, libérant par la même occasion son érection fièrement dressée. Il s'empressa ensuite de retirer le sien avant de prendre place entre ses cuisses écartées et de coller son corps contre le sien. Ron se cambra vivement et un gémissement indécent s'échappa de sa gorge quand leur deux érections se rencontrèrent mais son gémissement fut atténué car Blaise reprit possession de ses lèvres à ce moment-là.

Cependant, Ron n'eut pas l'occasion de profiter plus du touché intime car Blaise se redressa presque aussitôt, ignorant le feulement de rage de sa moitié quand leurs deux sexes cessèrent de se toucher.

« Sérieusement, si jamais tu changes d'avis...

_ _Blaise_ ! se plaignit Ron.

_ Non, Ron. Écoute-moi okay ? C'est important. »

En plongeant son regard dans celui de sa moitié, Ron put y lire une pointe de crainte au milieu de toute son excitation et il comprit les réticences de son amoureux : il désirait vraiment que tout ce passe bien et si jamais Ron ne vivait pas bien cette expérience, le basané allait s'en vouloir à mort.

« Si tu changes d'avis, reprit-il. Si tu veux... que j'aille moins vite, si tu as besoin d'une pause ou quoique ce soit... Je me fiche que j'ai l'air de prendre mon pied, je veux vraiment que tu...

_ Je te le dirai, le coupa Ron.

_ Promis ? s'assura Blaise.

_ Juré. On peut reprendre maintenant ?

_ Encore une chose, concernant ce qui va suivre, tu préfères... que je te _prévienne_ avant que je commence les choses sérieuses ou... tu préfères être mis devant le fait accompli ?

_ Eh bien, si tu veux que je sois détendu au maximum...

_ Je te mets devant le fait accompli..., supposa Blaise.

_ Exactement. »

Ceci mis au clair, Blaise s'apprêtait à s'allonger de nouveau sur son rouquin mais celui-ci le repoussa doucement.

« Encore quelques dernières petites choses, dit-il.

_ Je t'écoute. »

Les joues roses, Ron eut du mal à regarder son amant en face alors qu'il murmura d'une voix basse :

« Premièrement, est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de... éviter de... de..., balbutia Ron en rougissant de plus belle.

_ De ? l'encouragea Blaise.

_ De... _D'éjaculer_ en moi ? articula-t-il faiblement. Je... Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à... à...

_ Pas de problème, le coupa Blaise. Je me retirerai avant. »

Ron poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Merci, souffla-t-il.

_ Autre chose ? s'enquit Blaise.

_ Hum, oui. Je... Quand tu parles des... _choses sérieuses_, tu... tu veux parler de... de ma préparation et de ma... de ma pénétration, c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Okay. Et quand tu parles de ma... _préparation_, tu veux dire que tu vas... que tu vas mettre... mettre tes doigts dans mon... dans mon cul, c'est ça ?

_ Oui..., répondit Blaise sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_ _Combien_ comptes-tu en mettre ? glapit Ron d'une voix étouffée alors que ses joues prenaient une vive couleur piment.

_ Euh... Deux ou trois, répondit tranquillement Blaise, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Deux ou trois ? répéta Ron.

_ Oui, deux ou trois.

_ Dans mon cul.

_ … Dans ton cul, oui.

_ Hum, hum...

_ … Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit le Serpentard. »

Le concerné se décida alors à lever les yeux vers lui.

« Tu sais qu'avant j'avais beaucoup de mal avec... les rapports sexuels entre homme, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui.

_ Eh bien, depuis qu'on sort ensemble, je... j'ai réussi à concilier le fait d'avoir... d'avoir ton pénis entre mes fesses mais tes doigts...

_ Pourtant, tu as bien conscience que mon sexe est beaucoup plus gros que mes doigts, n'est-ce pas ? lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

_ Je sais, j'ai des peurs complètement irrationnelles ! Tu devrais y être habitué depuis le temps…

_ C'est pas faux…, admit Blaise. Alors où tu veux en venir ? Tu ne veux pas que je te prépare ?

_ _Si_ ! Enfin non, pas vraiment. Enfin, je m'explique : si d'aventure, tu n'arrives pas à me détendre suffisamment pour me... pour me préparer, est-ce que... est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus simple de juste... sauter cette étape et me prendre directement ? proposa le roux. »

Le vert et argent tomba des nues.

« Tu veux que je te prenne, sans te préparer, alors que tu es _vierge _? résuma-t-il dubitativement.

_ Si jamais je me montrais trop réticent, oui, pourquoi pas. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre à ça, Blaise baissa la tête vers son sexe. Ron suivit son regard et quand il le vit, fièrement dressé, et qu'il imagina la circonférence de son anus...

« Okay, oublies ce que je viens de dire, mets-y les doigts, gémit le rouquin en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. »

Blaise pouffa de rire. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand il nota le malaise persistante sur le visage de sa moitié.

« Hé, tu sais...

_ Non ! l'interrompit aussitôt Ron. S'il-te-plaît, n'essaye pas de me dissuader d'aller jusqu'au bout parce que j'en ai vraiment, _vraiment_ envie ! Je stresse beaucoup, c'est comme ça, mais je t'assure que je suis prêt !

_ … Okay..., fit simplement le basané du bout des lèvres. »

Le couple passa ensuite un moment en silence avant que Blaise ne reprenne :

« Est-ce que tu serais plus détendu si on... inversait ? proposa-t-il.

_ Si on inversait ? répéta Ron. Tu veux dire... si je devais... _m'empaler_ sur ta queue ? Tu penses que la gravité va m'aider ?

_ Non, pouffa Blaise. Je veux dire si c'est _toi_ qui me prenait ? Comme ça, quand se sera ton tour, tu sauras à quoi t'attendre ! »

Blaise avait voulu détendre son âme-sœur mais sa proposition eut l'effet inverse. Le visage du rouquin perdit toutes couleurs et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effrois au maximum.

« Tu... Tu veux que je... que je te _prenne_ ? bégaya-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas... je n'ai jamais... je n'ai aucune idée de comment...

_ C'est plutôt simple, vraiment, répondit Blaise, un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il suffit de mettre ''le bâton dans le trou''. »

Blaise ne pensait pas que c'était possible, mais Ron devint encore plus livide.

« Okay, oublie, reprit-il. Je vais te prendre en premier... Mais tu sais, tu me vexerais presque, lui dit-il.

_ Te vexer ? s'interrogea Ron en reprenant doucement des couleurs.

_ ''_Si d'aventure, je n'arrivais pas à te détendre suffisamment pour te préparer_'' ? reprit Blaise. »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Cette partie là m'angoisse beaucoup, justifia-t-il.

_ Et je suis le Second Apollon de Poudlard.

_ Oh _excusez-moi Môssieur_ le Second Apollon de Poudlard de douter de vos talents en la matière !

_ _Hé_ ! Je te parie que je peux te mettre dans un tel état que tu le sentiras à peine quand je glisserai le premier doigt en toi.

_ Pari tenu ! accepta Ron avec un sourire libidineux aux lèvres. »

Sur ces derniers mots pleins de promesses, Blaise s'allongea de nouveau sur sa moitié, pris tendrement possession de ses lèvres et amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Ron noua aussitôt ses jambes autour de lui afin de les rapprocher et aussi de l'empêcher de se redresser une seconde fois. Frissonnant de la tête au pied à chaque fois que leur sexes érigés s'entrechoquaient et se frottaient, Ron ferma les yeux afin de pouvoir mieux profiter de l'intime caresse. Il avait toujours raffolé quand Blaise faisait ça ! Sentir sa verge brûlante contre la sienne, exécuter ce mime de l'acte sexuel... Ça avait toujours eu le don de l'enivrer en un temps record ! C'est pour cela qu'il serra encore plus ses jambes autour de la taille de sa moitié. Gémissant de plus belle contre la bouche de cette dernière, leur deux langues brûlantes s'engagèrent dans une danse endiablée. Suçant leur consœur, se goûtant avec frénésie, tout cela aurait pu suffire pour amener le rouquin à la jouissance, mais ce n'était pas le plan.

Opposant une forte résistance aux deux mains sur sa nuque qui ne voulaient pas qu'il s'éloigne, Blaise parvint néanmoins à se défaire de l'emprise de sa moitié qui poussa un gémissement de frustration. Les yeux dans le vide et la bouche barbouillée de salive, Ron se redressa pour reprendre malgré tout possession des lèvres du vert et argent mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il fourra sa tête dans son cou, y déposa quelques baisers humides puis il descendit plus bas sur son torse et s'arrêta au niveau des deux tétons dressés qu'il suça et mordilla tour à tour. La main du rouquin se crispa aussitôt sur la nuque de son amoureux et de nouveaux gémissements s'échappèrent de sa gorge. En désirant plus, il dirigea l'une de ses mains vers leur deux pénis, mais au moment où il était sur le point de s'en saisir, Blaise délaissa ses tétons et poursuivit sa course sur son torse, éloignant la main de Ron de leur sexe, ainsi que leur deux sexes l'un de l'autre. Frustré, Ron émit un petit grognement mais, comprenant ce que le basané voulait faire, il n'insista pas plus.

Blaise passa donc en revue tout le torse du Lion, s'arrêta un moment au niveau de son nombril, déposa rapidement quelques baisers humides sur son pubis et arriva enfin à son érection.

Un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres, Blaise leva les yeux sur son petit-ami qui avait entrouvert un œil. Les cheveux en pétard, les joues roses, la bouche rouge et barbouillée et la respiration courte, le rouquin était tout à fait bandant.

Revenant à ses moutons, Blaise décida de commencer par gober l'un de ses testicules. En réponse à cela, un long gémissement lascif s'échappa de la gorge de Ron alors que sa main se crispait dans ses cheveux et que ses reins se cambraient indécemment. Le Serpentard prit le temps de recouvrir chacune des testicules de son amant de salive avant de se décider à s'intéresser à la verge de son petit-ami qu'il engloutit d'un seul coup.

« Oh oui ! gémit Ron en se cambrant de plus belle. »

Faisant abstraction de la pression que le Gryffondor exerçait sur sa tête, Blaise plaqua ses hanches contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de bouger et il le suça tout d'abord avec une lenteur calculée qui rendit son roux complètement extatique. La main crispée dans sa chevelure à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, Ron supplia son amant de bien vouloir accélérer le rythme mais ses suppliques n'étaient qu'une douce musique aux oreilles dudit amant qui se délecta de les entendre et ne changea rien à son rythme. Il partait de la pointe humide du sexe de son roux, s'attardait un moment sur son gland, descendait _affreusement_ lentement le long de la verge, prenait le temps de passer sa langue sur chaque parcelle de peau, léchait chaque veine qui ressortait un peu et, arrivé à la base, il inspirait l'odeur musqué qui s'y dégageait avant de remonter tout aussi lentement.

« Oh putain, _Blaise_ ! gémit Ron en se cambrant encore plus. »

De nouveau arrivé au bout, Blaise se retira complètement au lieu de reprendre sa torture.

« Tu sais, dit-il après avoir administré un coup de langue au gland ultra-sensible, me _scalper_ ne résoudra rien. »

Ron aurait certainement voulu répondre quelque chose mais il était déjà trop loin pour pouvoir aligner deux mots cohérents ! Blaise le voyait bien, il n'allait pas tarder à atteindre le point de non-retour.

Un sourire grivois étira le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il se plaisait à entendre sa moitié proférer une litanie de gémissements en réponse aux caresses appuyées qu'il procurait au gland rougi à l'aide de sa langue. Finalement, il allait bien gagner leur pari : le Lion n'allait pas sentir quoique ce soit quand il glissera un doigt un lui ! C'était déjà ça.

« _S'il-te-plaît_..., supplia Ron d'une voix rauque. »

Sortant de ses pensées, Blaise fit une dernière requête à la Salle sur Demande avant d'exaucer le vœux de sa moitié. Il engloutit ainsi avidement le sexe de sa moitié, relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses hanches et amorça un vif va-et-vient. Cela signa l'arrêt de mort des derniers neurones du Lion qui s'enfonça à corps perdu dans l'extase. Comme muée d'une volonté propre, les hanches du Lion se mouvèrent avec force afin que son sexe puisse s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans la gorge de son amant qui n'avait plus besoin de sa main dans ses cheveux pour le guider. Il suçait le sexe brûlant avec ferveur, s'attardait toujours plus sur le gland plus que sensible et les caresses qu'il administrait aux testicules tout aussi sensible firent hurler sa moitié de plaisir !

Merlin que ça faisait un moment que son copain ne lui avait pas taillé de pipe ! Et Ron se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas en réclamer ! Le basané était si doué !

Des cris de jouissance sortaient en rafale de la gorge du Lion dont la vision s'était brouillée depuis maintenant un moment. Son corps était parcouru de violents frissons, ses reins se cambraient à lui faire mal et son sexe palpitant ne demandait qu'à se libérer ! Mais il ne pouvait, si ? Il y avait... Il y avait quelque chose qu'ils devaient faire avant qu'il... avant qu'il...

« _Oh putain, Blaise_ ! se récria Ron en se cambrant avec véhémence. »

Quelques gouttes de semence perlèrent sur la langue du basané alors que son âme-sœur était à deux doigts de perdre complètement pied. S'enfonçant inéluctablement dans la luxure, Ron était sur le point de prévenir son amoureux qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir quand il sentit... _quelque chose_ près de son anus. Quelque chose de visqueux qui ne lui demanda aucune permission pour se faufiler en lui. Le Gryffondor aurait voulu réagir mais, ayant prévu le coup, en même temps que la chose se frayait un chemin en lui, Blaise suçota avec véhémence le gland ultra-sensible, comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleur des friandises.

« _Oh putain, Blaise_ ! s'exclama de nouveau le rouquin. »

Oubliant momentanément la sensation très bizarre que provoquait la _chose_ qui se tortillait à présent en lui, Ron crut qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Il aurait d'ailleurs joui depuis un moment si, de sa main libre, son amant ne serrait pas la base de son pénis à lui faire mal. Par contre, il le sentit très distinctement quand une _deuxième chose_ voulu entrer à son tour. Certains de ses neurones se rallumèrent aussitôt, ses muscles se crispèrent et il amorça un mouvement de recul pour les sortir l'un comme l'autre de son intimité mais Blaise fut le plus rapide. Laissant la verge au bord de l'explosion de côté, il plaqua son amoureux sous lui de tout son poids afin de l'empêcher de bouger. Ron frémit des pieds à la tête quand l'érection de sa moitié se retrouva de nouveau collée à la sienne et quelques gémissements s'échappèrent de sa gorge tandis qu'il nouait machinalement ses bras autour du torse de son petit-ami. Le Lion entrouvrit ensuite ses yeux mais, toujours dans le coaltar, il ne vit rien d'autre que des images quelque peu embrumées.

« Tu... Tu as mis... Tu as mis..., bredouilla-t-il d'une voix cassée. Tu as mis deux doigts dans... dans mon...

_ Un et demi pour être exact, le corrigea Blaise en déposant des baisers humides dans son cou.

_ Un et... un et..., bafouilla Ron. »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car le Serpentard colla encore plus son bas-ventre contre le sien et amorça un lent et pressant va-et-vient. Écrasés l'un contre l'autre, les deux sexes n'eurent d'autre choix que de se frictionner licencieusement l'un contre l'autre. Cette friction était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Ron s'enfonce de nouveau dans les limbes du plaisir.

« Oooooh putain, c'est trop bon ! s'extasia-t-il, le corps parcouru de frissons alors que ses ongles commençait à griffer légèrement la peau du basané. »

Merlin que sa queue était sensible en ce moment !

« Ron, souffla Blaise d'une voix chaude qui fit frissonner le rouquin de plus belle, tout d'abord j'ai gagné mon pari : je sais que tu n'as quasiment rien senti quand j'ai glissé le premier doigt en toi. Mais par contre, je suis désolé de te dire que tu vas un peu sentir le deuxième passer. »

En disant ses mots, il essaya de glisser son deuxième doigt plus profondément dans l'intimité de son amoureux mais ce dernier se crispa aussitôt. Sa grimace de douleur fit douter Blaise pendant un moment.

« À moins que... tu préfères que je les retire et qu'on arrête là ? proposa-t-il. »

« _Bien sûr que je veux que tu retires tes doigts !_ eut envie de hurler Ron. _Ils sont dans mon cul ! Ils n'ont rien à foutre là !_ »

Mais pourtant il ignora la voix de la peur et secoua négativement la tête.

« C... Continue..., dit-il en un souffle.

_ Okay. »

Accélérant le rythme de la friction, Blaise plongea sa tête dans le cou de sa moitié afin suçoter le lobe de son oreille. Comme prévu, Ron se confondit aussi en soupirs et gémissements.

« Dis-moi, souffla-t-il d'une voix suave, tu préfères que je te branle ou que je te suce ?

_ Q... Que tu quoi ? bafouilla Ron qui avait bien du mal à comprendre les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son amoureux. »

Frottant avec encore plus de vigueur leur deux sexes l'un contre l'autre, Blaise suçota le lobe de l'oreille de son amoureux – se délectant des cris et de la cambrure des reins de ce dernier – avant de reprendre.

« Je suppose que tu te souviens de ce que tu ressentais quand je te suçais tout à l'heure, non~ ? minauda-t-il. Ma bouche autour de ta queue, ma langue sur ton gland, tes reins qui se cambraient... »

Oh Merlin que le roux s'en souvenait !

« O... Oui..., bafouilla-t-il.

_ Très bien. Je veux que tu gardes bien ça en tête, d'accord ?

_ …

_ D'accord ? insista Blaise en donnant un coup de rein sec.

_ _Blaise_..., gémit le Lion.

_ Je prends ça pour un oui. Donc, tu veux que je te refasse ça ou alors... tu préfères _ça_ ? »

Le _ça_ en question, c'était Blaise se saisissant du mieux qu'il put de leur deux sexes et amorçant un furieux va-et-vient.

« Oh oui ! Oui, comme ça,_** oui**_ ! s'extasia Ron alors que son dos s'arquait parfaitement et que l'une de ses mains serrait les draps blancs à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. »

Complètement déconnecté de la réalité, Ron ne put opposer aucune résistance quand le deuxième doigt de son âme-sœur écarta ses chairs et se fraya un chemin en lui. Ce fut douloureux, certes, mais dès que le Lion revenait sur Terre et que son anus commençait à se rétracter, l'intense caresse que Blaise administrait à leur deux verges ajouté à la friction des deux, le faisait aussitôt repartir. Au final, heureusement que l'acte, un peu douloureux, entachait son plaisir parce que sinon, il aurait joui depuis un moment !

Ce petit jeu entre douleur et plaisir dura un moment avant que le Lion ne s'habitue à la présence des deux doigts en lui et qu'il cesse de grimacer à chaque fois qu'ils bougeaient en lui.

« Ça va mieux ? s'enquit Blaise en lâchant le lobe d'oreille devenu, lui aussi, ultra-sensible de sa moitié. Hein ? Mes doigts.

_ C... C'est... un peu... bizarre, haleta Ron.

_ Mais plus douloureux ?

_ N... Non...

_ Parfait. »

Blaise entreprit donc un mouvement de ciseau pour détendre la chair tout en exécutant un lent va-et-vient. Tout d'abord étrange, l'intrusion finit par devenir... plutôt agréable pour le Lion. Les yeux clos et la respiration courte, ses gémissements, tout d'abord discrets, redoublèrent et s'intensifièrent. Ses hanches se mouvèrent de plus en plus langoureusement et ses doigts se crispèrent encore plus sur les draps.

Notant ses changements, Blaise accéléra le rythme jusqu'à ce que...

« _Oh putain, __**oui**_ ! s'extasia Ron quand il frappa sa prostate.

_ C'est bon ? s'enquit Blaise en suçotant le lobe d'oreille de son amoureux et en gardant le même axe.

_ C... C'est... _Oh putain, t'arrête pas_ !

_ Ça risque pas, murmura le basané en un souffle. »

Craignant un peu que son roux se libère précocement à cause de tout ce plaisir, Blaise arrêta de les masturber sans pour autant décoller son pénis du sien et il ajouta un troisième doigt en son amant. Mais, perdu dans l'extase, Ron le remarqua à peine. Les yeux toujours clos, gémissant à s'en abîmer les cordes vocales, il profitait au possible des va-et-vient savamment exécutés dans son intimité, chacun ayant pour but sa prostate. Il avait affreusement chaud, ses reins se cambraient à n'en plus finir, son sexe palpitant était dur à lui faire mal et le Serpentard ne voulait pas laisser le lobe de son oreille. Tout cela était tellement _**bon**_ ! Le Lion regrettait de n'avoir pas cédé plus tôt.

« Encore, _**encore**_ ! »

Blaise s'exécuta promptement pendant un moment avant de décider de passer au niveau supérieur. Il se décolla donc un peu de sa moitié et retira ses doigts de son anus.

« Non..., protesta mollement Ron en entrouvrant les yeux. »

Mais Blaise ne l'écouta pas. Le regard dans le vide, le corps ultra-sensible qui réagissait au quart de tour, il n'y avait pas à dire, le Gryffondor était vraiment bandant. Et surtout, il n'était pas en mesure de s'opposer à quoique ce soit étant donné qu'il était noyé dans la luxure et que ses muscles étaient aussi mous que possible ! Alors le basané ne pouvait pas avoir un meilleur moment pour le pénétrer.

Il se remit à le branler en rythme et de ce fait, Ron sentit à peine quand Blaise présenta son sexe à son entrée. Il était beaucoup trop dans le coaltar pour pouvoir réagir.

Mais le roux se réveilla dès que le pénis de Blaise commença à le pénétrer. Une grimace déforma aussitôt les traits de son visage, son anus se contracta et une plainte s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Désolé, s'excusa le basané à mi-voix. Ça va être un peu plus douloureux à partir de maintenant. »

La gorge sèche, Ron ne put qu'acquiescer précipitamment.

Le branlant de plus belle, embrassant tendrement son cou et léchant le lobe de son oreille, Blaise pénétra son amoureux aussi lentement et doucement que possible. Malheureusement, ce fut loin d'être suffisant pour éviter la douleur transcendante qui traversa le Lion de part en part à chaque millimètre parcourut. Les doigts crispés au possible sur les draps, les traits tirés dans la douleur et les dents serrés, Ron faisait de son mieux pour prendre sur lui, rester le plus détendu possible et ne pas hurler de douleur, mais son amoureux vit clairement que les choses ne se passaient pas bien pour lui. Et à chaque fois que son pénis écartait par la force les chairs encore vierges, les parois se rétractaient systématiquement, rendant son entrée encore plus difficile et douloureuse. Mais même si voir son petit-ami souffrir ne l'excitait pas le moins du monde, le sentir se contracter autour de son sexe... si.

« Je rêve ou tu bandes encore plus sec ? grimaça Ron entre ses dents alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur le submergeait.

_ Je... Je suis désolé. Mais quand tu te contractes comme ça je...

_ Eh bien désolé si je me contracte autant mais... »

Un feulement de douleur termina la phrase du rouquin.

En voyant l'amour de sa vie dans un tel état de détresse, Blaise eut de nouveau quelques doutes.

« Si tu veux que je me retire...

_ _**Non**_ ! haleta Ron. Non, ne... ne te retire pas. Si tu le fais... Si tu le fais, l'idée que j'aurais du sexe... sera de la douleur. Et la prochaine fois qu'on essayera, je... je serai encore plus crispé.

_ Okay... »

Même si Blaise connaissait le corps de sa moitié par cœur, même s'il connaissait tous les points érogènes de son anatomie et même s'il savait parfaitement dans quel ordre les solliciter pour lui faire perdre la tête, ses efforts furent insuffisants pour lui faire oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait. Ils convenaient juste assez pour contrebalancer un peu et permettre à Ron de ne pas hurler à s'en abîmer les cordes vocales ou de mordre sa langue à la faire saigner.

« Tu es bientôt rentrer ? s'enquit-il alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_ Euh... Eh bien...

_ Putain mais elle mesure combien ! grommela Ron.

_ Ce n'est pas autant la taille que la lenteur avec laquelle je te pénètre que...

_ Par pitié, tais-toi ! »

Respectant les volontés de son amoureux, Blaise se tut et se concentra sur ses points sensibles.

Malgré tout son talent, quand le Serpentard fut quasiment gainé en lui, la verge de Ron était pratiquement revenue à l'état flaccide. La respiration courte et les yeux clos, le Lion s'efforçait de bouger le moins possible – car chaque micro-mouvement lui faisait atrocement mal – et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser son inconfort paraître.

Blaise essayait également de bouger le moins possible pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à la sensation. Il vénéra chaque partie de son visage par des baisers, caressa ses tétons, son sexe, et au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses efforts finirent par payer : l'anneau de chair commença à se détendre.

« Ça va ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce.

_ C'est... _étrange_... comme sensation, haleta Ron.

_ C'est toujours douloureux ?

_ N... Non. Non pas vraiment.

_ Bien. »

Le Serpentard continua de masser étroitement la verge de sa moitié, insista bien sur son gland, et lécha avec assiduité son oreille.

« Oh oui, comme ça..., gémit le rouge et argent. »

Blaise sourit. Enfin ! C'était pas trop tôt !

Il tenta de bouger un peu et il déclencha quelques gémissements de la part de son roux. Comme il ne semblait pas souffrir, le Serpentard continua.

Au fur et à mesure, les muscles de son petit-ami se détendirent de plus en plus et ses gémissements s'amplifièrent.

_D'étrange_, la sensation du membre tendu en lui passa à... plutôt _intéressante_ et bientôt, le Gryffondor se mit à bouger ses hanches à son tour afin d'en découvrir plus. Blaise suivit aussitôt son mouvement. Ils bougèrent ainsi doucement dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Et petit à petit, d'intéressante, la sensation passa à... plutôt _agréable_. Des frissons commencèrent à traverser le Lion de toute part et ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus lascifs – ce qui était une douce musique aux oreilles du basané.

La chaleur et le désir finirent par l'envahir de nouveau et ses mouvements de hanche s'accélérèrent. La tête toujours fourrée dans le cou de son amoureux, Blaise suivit harmonieusement son geste.

« Oh oui, oui comme ça, gémit Ron alors que ses cuisses se resserraient autour de sa taille et que ses jambes se nouaient autour de lui.

_ C'est bon ? souffla Blaise.

_ Hum... Continue... »

C'est exactement ce que le Serpentard fit. Il poursuivit lentement ses va-et-vient, en accélérant au fur et à mesure. Glissant la main qui était crispée sur les draps autour du cou de son amoureux, Ron resserra encore plus ses jambes autour de la taille du vert et argent afin de le sentir plus près de lui.

Petit à petit, Blaise prit de la vitesse et les gémissements du Gryffondor dévirent de plus en plus libidineux. La sensation de sexe de son amoureux faisant des allers et venus était juste...

« Hum... Continue ! »

Accélérant de plus belle, Blaise titilla en plus les tétons de sa moitié et redoubla d'effort sur le pénis de sa moitié qui avait retrouvé toute sa sensibilité et sa dureté d'avant. Il massa tendrement son gland et fit des vastes mouvements de va-et-vient.

Des frissons le parcourant de nouveau de toutes parts, Ron mouva ses hanches de plus belle. Et ce jusqu'à ce que...

« _Oh, __**merde **_! s'extasia Ron. »

Le pénis du basané cogne vivement sa prostate.

« Encore... ! supplia le Lion. S'il-te-plaît _encore_ ! »

Le Serpentard s'empressa de s'exécuter et, au final, il finit par arriver à un rythme à fait correct.

Il cognait la prostate de roux avec force et le Lion se cambrait vivement à chaque fois. De vifs frissons le prenaient d'assaut et il se sentait de nouveau se noyer dans le désir. Comme lorsque son amoureux le pénétrait de ses doigts, sauf que qu'avec son pénis, la sensation de plaisir était décuplée. Les yeux de nouveau dans le vague, les cuisses serrées autour de la taille du Serpentard, ses ongles s'enfonçaient inconsciemment dans son épaule, mais ce dernier ne s'en rendu même pas compte. Voir son roux s'extasier de nouveau sous lui, le sentir se cambrer, entendre ses cris de jouissance, ses suppliques, entendre ses petits soupirs de frustration quand il faisait mine de se retirer un peu trop, le sentir perdre peu à peu pied avec la réalité...

« _Blaise_..., gémit Ron de plus belle. »

Frissonnant à son tour, le basané accéléra encore le rythme et le roux ne s'en plaignit pas.

Il avait horriblement chaud, transpirait à grosses gouttes, ses muscles étaient aussi crispés que possible, son sexe était brûlant sous les caresses pressentes de son amoureux et quand le sexe tout aussi brûlant de son âme-sœur cognait sa prostate avec force... Il n'aurait jamais cru que se serait aussi _**bon**_ ! Sa verge douloureusement gonflée ne demandait à se libérer mais Ron en voulait encore plus. Il ne voulait pas que la sensation cesse pour le moment. C'est pourquoi il resserra sa prise sur le corps musculeux de sa moitié.

« _**Encore**_ ! »

Obéissant sans une once d'hésitation, Blaise se fondit encore plus vivement dans l'intimité de sa moitié extatique.

Il continua sur un rythme soutenu pendant de longues minutes, sans cesser de le masturber énergiquement et de lécher le lobe de son oreille, jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor n'en puisse plus. Les yeux hagards, les hanches comme mues par une volonté propre et s'arquant violemment, les ongles enfoncées dans l'épaule de sa moitié, criant de jouissance à s'en abîmer les cordes vocales, le Lion parvint néanmoins à balbutier des mots sans vraiment ni queue-ni-tête. Charabia auquel Blaise comprit qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il voulait se libérer. Étant lui-même arrivé au point de non-retour, le Serpentard n'eut pas l'envie de le torturer un peu – il aura largement le temps d'explorer ces petits jeux ultérieurement. Après de derniers vigoureux coups de rein, il relâcha ainsi la pression qu'il exerçait sur la verge de sa moitié. Cette dernière se cambra une dernière fois vivement et jouit aussitôt entre leur deux ventres en un cri ultime. Son anus se resserra automatiquement sur le pénis gonflé de sang de sa moitié, ce qui suffit à l'amener à son tour la jouissance - malgré la promesse qui lui avait faite. Le roux gémit et frémit en le sentant se répandre en lui.

Les deux amoureux retombèrent ensuite lourdement l'un sur l'autre contre le matelas et ils restèrent complètement immobiles pendant plusieurs minutes. Reprenant leur respiration, les muscles cotonneux, ils se remirent l'un comme l'autre de l'orgasme qui les avait fauchés.

Après de longues minutes, Blaise finit par sortir du coaltar. Ron émit un petit gémissement quand il bougea mais ça ne suffit pas pour le sortir de son état presque comateux.

Le Serpentard sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon son petit roux après l'orgasme ! Les yeux clos, la respiration courte, les joues roses et gémissant dès qu'il bougeait un peu alors qu'il était toujours en lui... Il ne put s'empêcher de couvrir son visage de tendres baisers et de caresser doucement son corps fourbu.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Ron finit cependant par ouvrir ses yeux encore quelque peu embués par l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir.

Blaise déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis dans son cou avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent d'inquiétude.

« Je... Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. »

Ce fut au tour du Gryffondor de froncer les sourcils.

« _Désolé_ ? s'étonna-t-il. Désolé de quoi ?

_ Je... J'ai essayé de me retenir le plus possible ! lui assura-t-il. Mais quand tu t'es crispé sur mon sexe je... »

Comprenant ce qui mettait son petit-ami dans un tel état, un petit sourire mi-amusé mi-attendri étira les lèvres de roux.

« Tu as ma permission pour recommencer autant de fois que tu le veux~, minauda-t-il.

_ Tu as aimé ? s'étonna Blaise. »

Ron ne répondit pas mais son sourire grivois le fit pour lui.

Blaise se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'il était toujours gainé dans l'intimité de son amoureux. Il amorça un mouvement afin de se retirer mais ce dernier resserra machinalement ses cuisses autour de lui pour l'en empêcher. Un peu gêné par son geste involontaire, ses joues rosirent un peu alors qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur les lèvres du basané.

« Euh... Je... je..., bafouilla le rouquin.

_ Eh bien ! Tout d'abord tu ne veux pas de mon sexe en toi et maintenant voilà que tu ne veux plus le laisser partir..., se moqua-t-il.

_ C... C'est que c'est... c'est plutôt... c'est plutôt... _agréable_..., bafouilla le Lion alors que ses joues rougissaient encore plus. »

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit.

« Le truc, c'est que moi aussi j'apprécie beaucoup être en toi, dit-il. Donc... au bout d'un certain temps..., je risque de... _bander_ de nouveau...

_ Et… c'est un problème parce que ? demanda timidement Ron.

_ … Voyez-vous ça~, minauda le Serpentard avec un sourire. Ronald Weasley, aurais-je déclenché en vous un vorace appétit sexuel ?

_ Mmm… Peut-être bien~.

_ Donc si je comprends bien, tu as vraiment apprécié cette première... mise en bouche ?

_ … Tu avais raison, répondit Ron après un temps de réflexion.

_ À quel sujet ?

_ On ne peut pas dire qu'on aime pas la sensation d'un sexe érigé contre sa prostate avant d'avoir essayé..., explicita-t-il rêveusement. »

Décidément, il aurait dû se laisser convaincre plus tôt ! L'orgasme était beaucoup plus satisfaisait que lors d'un rapport avec une fille !

Le roux se délecta ensuite des baisers dont son amoureux le recouvrait.

Ils passèrent donc un moment tendre tous les deux, à s'embrasser et se caresser en douceur, jusqu'à ce que, comme Blaise l'avait dit, Ron le sente se raidir en lui.

« Oh la vache, gémit-il alors que ses chairs s'écartaient de nouveau. »

Comme son anus était encore un peu sensible, le processus fut un peu douloureux mais il se réhabitua très vite à cette présence en lui.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'à la longue, j'allais bander de nouveau..., dit le Serpentard. »

Ron sourit. Et alors que son amoureux s'y attendait le moins, il inversa leur position d'un brusque mouvement de hanche. Il se retrouva donc à califourchon sur le Serpentard, son sexe toujours gainé en lui.

« Et moi je te dis que tu peux recommencer autant de fois que tu le souhaites~, minauda Ron avant de prendre fougueusement possession de ses lèvres. »

Blaise sourit tout contre la bouche de son amoureux : il sentait qu'il allait vraiment apprécier le tout nouvel appétit sexuel de son rouquin !

HPDMHPDM

* * *

Et voilà _enfin_ le fameux lemon Blaise/Ron ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour l'écrire ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu ainsi que le reste du chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à commenter ! ;)

À propos des scènes qui tardent à apparaître - comme par exemple le lemon W/BZ ou bien les lettres de Draco -, ce n'est pas que je veuille garder le suspens, mais j'ai simplement un peu de mal à trouver le bon moment et les bons mots pour les introduire dans l'histoire. Je fais cependant de mon mieux et je m'excuse pour l'attente !

**Prochain chapitre** : Je vais essayer de le poster entre le **25-27 juillet** ! En tout cas, je le posterai avant le mois d'août puis que je pars en vacance après.

Se sera du SS/SB en très, très grande majorité avec des aperçus sur le passé !


End file.
